Broken Angel
by I LIKE FEAR 1-2
Summary: What happens when you anger a God? What happens when something once pure, turns wicked and angry? What is left of someone who has been alone so long? How do you ask forgiveness for being so wrong? How do you apologize for breaking someone's heart? This is the story of Slytherin House's Angel of Carnage. FemHarry/Naruto Yuri, wrong GWL, God-like, lots of bashing, lot's of gore.
1. 1: And so it begins

_**Okay guys what's up, this is my new story to get me back into writing so I hope you like here's the full summary and opening explanation, please read as it will give some answers on the setting and events the prelude this story, this is what I assume to be a unique naruto harry potter crossover story, so I hope you enjoy.**_

 _ **Full Summary: On the day of the nine tails attack the fourth Hokage, his wife Lily, along with the third Hokage, Jiraiya, and Tsunade, successfully seal the nine tails into Minato and Lily's newborn twin children, splitting its power into the youngest, and it's soul into the oldest. While in the hospital the masked mans, partner, a snakelike man infiltrates the building in an attempt to kill the children and set the beast free again. He is stopped however when the killing curse he uses, rebounds off the eldest child and kills him. In the ruins of the attempted assassination, both children are found unharmed, though the youngest does possess a unique scar on her head. Thinking she is the one responsible she is hailed as a hero, by the people of the world, and doubly so by the people of the village, for containing the fox's power, and supposedly killing Lord Voldemort. **_

_**Years later, one child is a superstar of the world, while another is nothing. While the youngest rises to stardom, the eldest is left forgotten, and eventually begins to suffer. While the world may cry out the name of the girl-who-lived in happiness and joy, they whisper the name of the eldest twin in disdain and anger. What happens when her suffering reaches an unbearable level? What happens when the twin that was forgotten, holds more power than anyone could ever hope to imagine? And what happens when that child, the one who was abandoned, is pushed too far? And finally what happens, when the world realizes it's mistake? Is it too late to change things or is the rise of the Nindaime Rikudo Sennin, the mark of the end?**_

 _ **Cliches: In my story, there is no potter family, so no James. Also, there is no Kushina in this story, she is replaced by Lily, how she and Minato met will be explained in the story. Because of these changes, there will be no Naruto or Harry. Instead, both will be replaced by their combined female OOC equivalent, and she will use multiple names in this story, for reasons that will be explained later, but her names are Narumi/Riley. This story will take place in both the elemental nations and Wizarding Britain. Beyond God-like Narumi. Sharingan, EMS Sharingan, Rinnegan, Juubi, Mokuton, both magical and chakra based techniques. Ron bashing, Minato/Lily Bashing, girl-who-lived bashing, Konoha bashing, council bashing, elder bashing, Sasuke bashing, Sakura bashing. Yuri/Futa Lemons Limes. Lot's of swearing, LOTS of gore... I luv gore. Grey Voldemort, Dark Narumi.**_

 _ **Pairings: Yuri Harem, mostly Wizarding girls, not yet sure on shinobi yet. Currently, Fluer, Luna, Daphne.**_

 _ **V2: K guys will have another reminder in the following chapters, but two people have brought up removing Hermione from the harem and one offered a very good reasoning for it, so I'm taking a quick poll, that will be settled by chapter 6. Vote on whether you want Hermione in, and if you don't offer up a replacement suggestion. The other three girls are going to remain as I already have stories for them. vote and let me know in the review section, Ja Ne!**_

 _ **Without further ado let us begin.**_

"Speech"

 _'Thought'_

" **Demon Speech"/spell or jutsu**

 _ **'Demon thought'**_

 _ **Broken Angel**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

Ruins, that's all he could see around him as he glided elegantly through what was once the greatest hidden village in the world.

 _'It's a pity, so much magical blood had to be wasted.'_ the man thought as he sidestepped another dead body.

Most people ignored the man, or simply didn't notice him as he made his way towards his destination.

The man couldn't help but admire the destruction around him, the power of the Nine-Tails was truly astounding. It bothered him that so much magical blood was spilled but he knew that if this village wasn't taken down, all of his plans for the future would be destroyed. Ever since that blasted Minato, entered into his war, He and his death eaters, hadn't won a battle. Minato didn't need to send his armies, as he could just go to the battlefield in an instant, no matter where he was previously. After he gave his special kunai to those damnable order of the Phoenix members, his death eaters started getting slaughtered.

Lord Voldemort was a smart man. He knew he couldn't take Minato in a one of one fight, that man was just too powerful and much too fast for the dark lord to contend with. So he had to go with his 'partner's' plan. A tenuous partnership at best, but still, the masked man did have great ideas, and the devastation around him was a testament to how well the plan had worked. The two had planned just in case the fox had been sealed and the village survived, to infiltrate and kill the new host, while the fourth was weakened, thus ending the village for sure. Sadly it seems his partner was not in decent health after the first attack, so Lord Voldemort was left to finish plan B on his own.

Voldemort elegantly strode into the busy hospital, he had placed a powerful **notice-me-not** charm on himself, which let him easily outmaneuver, and pass by the many shinobi and civilians present in the building. Eventually, he made it to the room where he knew the Jinchuriki where.

He opened the door and stepped in. Two Anbu black ops fell from the ceiling in front of him swords drawn, their eyes were on the door, but with the **Notice-me-not** charm still active, he appeared invisible to them.

The Dark Lord let out only the lightest of chuckles before he wordlessly sent two curses right at the Anbu, and given how close he was, they were unable to dodge. Both curses stuck true, right in the Anbu's chests. Both men wailed in agony, as they began to dissolve. Their armor and skin melted off, and soon their organs began to fall out of their bodies. Sadly with all the cries of pain echoing out all throughout the busy hospital, no one could hear the two warriors die, in what had to be an agonizing way.

The Dark Lord strode past the pools of flesh that used to be people and made his way over to a nursery on the far side of the room. Two children wait there. One was crying loudly, obviously startled from the deaths of the Anbu, while the other just stared at him.

Voldemort looked between the two children, it saddened him that innocent magical blood such as this had to die, just to kill one man. If that bitch Lily hadn't managed to convince her husband to get involved in the war in Britain, he would have no reason to be here and these two innocent children wouldn't have to die. Sadly, however, he was here, and now he had to kill them. He gave both children a once over.

The Crying child was blond of hair and had deep blue eyes just like Minato, she wailed loudly and if it wasn't for the sizable power she was giving off, coupled with the slight trembling of the room from all the magic flowing off of her, he would have killed her immediately just to shut her up. Yes, Lord Voldemort was a man of charisma and elegance, and he didn't enjoy hurting children, especially magical ones, but this was Minato's child, for her, he would make the exception.

He glanced over at the other child and was surprised to see her staring up at him. Only a day old and yet the look in the infant's eyes was intense. Voldemort sensed power in her eyes, they were a very dark blue, almost black, if the light wasn't good. Her hair was a deep red nearly black as well. If it wasn't for her facial features he would think that this child wasn't really Minato's. Obviously, she took more after Lily but still.

Voldemort stared into the child's eyes and was surprised to see understanding in them. She looked like she knew why he was here. This caught Voldemort off guard, but he quickly recovered, dismissing the thought as absurd. Still, he knew this would be something that would bother him for quite some time, this infant had an unnatural beauty to her, she seemed so aware, and content. It was surreal. Voldemort raised his wand and aimed it at her.

He stared at her for a moment more, feeling a pang of sadness echo through him as he muttered the words **"Avada Kadavra."**

He watched as the eerie green light shot from the end of his wand at the child, he saw the light impact her chest, and he watched her flinch. But instead of going still, her eyes shot at him and in his last moment, Voldemort saw something that no one had seen in thousands of years. He watched in slow motion, the green light of his spell, still hovering in the air, as the child's eyes changed. Her pupils became tiny and her iris turned white, and then to his awe, her whole eyes turned a lavender color, and black rings appeared.

In the half second that it took for this to happen, Voldemort became the first person in generations to lay eyes on the legendary **Rinnegan.**

Suddenly, he saw the green killing curse begin to contort, the energy coalescing against what looked like some kind of shield or barrier, that had appeared around her body. He watched her crib warp and shatter, and he watched as the barrier expanded and the energy of his killing curse came hurtling back at him.

And as the **Shinra Tensei,** infused killing curse slammed into him, the Dark Lord had but one thought, as his whole body was vaporized, as his mind and soul became a wraith, that thought was one unfitting a man of his station, a dark lord, head of an ancient and noble house, but it still happened. That thought was ' _Bloody Hell!'_.

As Voldemort's wraith hovered in the air for a second, it glanced around the now ruined room. It spotted the blonde child lying on the floor covered in blood red chakra, that seemed to shield her from death. She had some splinters embedded in her skin, but they were quickly pushed out by the demonic energy and healed almost perfectly. For some reason, the demonic energy caused a mutation to occur, along her cheeks, three whisker-like marks appeared.

The other child, the one who had just killed him was lying on the floor directly before him, her eyes returned to their normal state, and she looked calm. Though the craziest thing by far for Voldemort was when the child looked his wraith directly in the eyes.

Voldemort knew that to stay was to risk true death, so with a swift motion, his wraith flew out one of the now open walls.

 **-A few minutes later-**

"What the hell happened here?!" Minato shouted as he walked into the room on crutches. He was still exhausted from sealing the Nine tails, and he was still suffering from the injuries he incurred from fighting the masked man.

"I'm not sure my lord. The room just exploded. We rushed in here and found the two children unharmed, but their Anbu guards have been turned into slag." One of the Anbu informed him.

"Where are my babies?" Lily Namikaze's voice could be heard as she entered the room.

"Here, my lady." a dog masked Anbu replied, he was carrying both children in his arms.

"Oh thank god." Lily sighed as she stepped up and took both her children.

"What the hell caused this?" Minato asked himself aloud.

"Hm... perhaps an investigation is in order so that we may garner some information." A voice spoke from the doorway.

Minato glanced over and spotted an old friend.

"Headmaster." Lily greeted with a smile, getting one in return from Dumbledore.

"Dumbledore sensei," Minato said with a little happiness crawling into his voice.

"Minato my boy, it's been too long. I heard of the Nine-tails' rampage, I and the other members of the order came as quickly as we could. Though it seems the danger has passed, already." Dumbledore replied as he stepped into the room.

"Yes, the Fox has been sealed. But it seems something is still going on." Minato replied as he glanced around again.

"I wonder if this has anything to do with Severus's mark fading." Dumbledore remarked aloud.

"Snape's mark faded?" Minato asked curiously.

"Yes, not more then a few minutes ago, his mark began to burn and then faded, he sent me a **Patronus** with the news." Dumbledore replied as he pulled out his wand and made a few motions in the room.

To his amazement when his wand passed over the ashes that sat in the center of the room, the dark mark appeared over them.

"My goodness..." Dumbledore's eyes widened in awe, as he looked at the mark.

"That's Voldemort..." Lily asked, recognizing the mark, and the spell Dumbledore used to identify who used magic in the room.

"How is this possible?" Minato asked as he too realized what was going on.

"Somehow one of the children must have done it." Dumbledore stated.

"That's impossible, these children are a day old, there's no way they killed a wizard as strong as Voldemort." Lily replied as she glanced at the two bundles in her arms.

"Allow me to check." Dumbledore stated as he stepped over to Lily, she allowed him to wave his wand over the two children, and to his surprise, the youngest, Naruko, began to glow red. They also took notice of how she now sported whisker marks on her cheeks. It only took them a moment to make the connection between the marks and what had happened.

"The Fox." Minato stated as he looked at his youngest. "It's power must have somehow deflected Voldemort's attack."

"I think you are right." Dumbledore said as he eyed the child with shock.

"She killed Voldemort." One of the Anbu stated in shock.

"She's a hero." Another said as the news of the Dark Lord's death began to spread through the ranks.

"Not only is she a hero for the village, but now all of wizarding Britain as well." Lily said with a gentle smile.

"Killed the strongest Dark wizard alive at the age of one day old, that's my girl." Minato said with a proud smile.

If any of them had bothered checking the sleeping older child, they would have seen her eyes glow with the **Rinnegan** when Dumbledore used the spell.

 **-Seven Years Later-**

 _'Run!_ ' The voice shouted at her, and so she complied.

Narumi ran through the streets and back alleys at a quick pace, she was more than fast enough to avoid the crowd of drunken assholes behind her, but she didn't want to go too fast lest one of the ninja's notice and question her about her speed.

It wasn't long before she lost them and arrived at her favorite place in the village, Ichiraku's ramen shop. She didn't know why she just loved ramen, it filled her up, and it tasted great. Though it wasn't very healthy and the voice in her head, often forbade her from eating it too often. Still, it was quiet now, and that meant she was clear to eat.

She sat down and the friendly chef Ichiraku smiled brightly at her and asked if she wanted her usual. She nodded, and the man got to work making her food.

Narumi had grown a lot in the last seven years, she was tall for seven, though was slightly underweight. Her hair was now down to her mid back and was still the same color as the day she was born, whenever it was dark out, her hair and eyes looked to be black. Her skin was pale like her mother's, and she was quiet and reserved most of the time, unlike her sister, who was loud and boisterous. It was annoying to Narumi, so what if her sister was the girl-who-lived? It's not like she actually did anything. The Nine-tails did most of the work.

' _True_ ' The Voice remarked as Narumi thought about her sister.

The Voice had been with her since she was born, it was always there, offering her advice, training her into a better fighter, teaching her how to use her immense power. It was deep, and gravely, definitely belonging to a man. And at times it could be harsh, and even antagonistic, but it was always there for her, and it often referred to her as it's grandchild.

After a moment more, Narumi received her first bowl of Ramen and quickly began munching. As she ate, her thoughts turned towards her ramen obsessed father and sister, the two loved the stuff, even more, than Narumi did. You'd think it'd be a common bonding point, but you'd be wrong.

At first, it saddened Narumi when she thought about how little her parents cared for her, they never really talked to her or listened when she talked, no it was always about Naruko, Naruko this, Naruko that. 'Daddy, can you train me? No, I need to teach your sister.' 'Mommy can you show me magic? No, I need to teach your sister, maybe later.'

That's how it always was. She would ask, get shot down, and go cry about being ignored.

At this point though, Narumi was just beginning to move past it, she had stopped asking her parents for help, and just stuck with the voice, it never lied to her, and though it wasn't always kind, it did help her, and support her, and when she accomplished her task, she was complimented.

She stopped talking altogether with her parents and godmother, Tsunade, after a recent event. That event effectively cut her off from ever going to them for help again. When she first saw her father perform tree walking, Narumi immediately decided that it was a good way to impress her parents without showing off to many of her skills, and when she went to show her parents and godmother, what she had accomplished they were less than pleased.

They had screamed at her, for trying something like that without their permission, they had said she was ungrateful, and they said that she was just trying to outshine her sister. Poor Narumi was stuck under their hateful gazes for what felt like an eternity, hell, if it wasn't for uncle Remus and Kakashi being in the room at the time, Narumi was sure her mother would have slapped her. She was glad they were there. Kakashi was her father's student and like an older brother to her, she really liked him, while Remus was one of her mother's friends from her school days, he was always kind and treated the twins equally.

Though out of all the bad that occurred that day, there was one good thing that came from it, she did cement her relationship with Remus and Kakashi. As when they saw Lily's hand raise, Remus let out an angry growl and was at her side in a flash, and Kakashi was immediately between Lily and Narumi.

"That's enough I think." Kakashi had stated.

"Kakashi what are you doing?' Lily asked.

"Stopping you from hurting your child. And you." Kakashi stated pointing at Minato who looked a little surprised by Kakashi's intervention. "you saw what she was about to do, you were really going to let your wife hit one of your children, your heir to be exact?" Kakashi asked with a dangerous look in his eyes.

"This is none of your concern Kakashi, she needs to learn to be patient, and not act out like this." Minato replied.

"Act out? She walked five feet up a wall! How the hell is that acting out?" Remus asked with another growl as he eyed the two darkly.

"She could have hurt herself. She needs to learn that not everything happens when she wants it to happen. Gods, maybe we weren't hard enough on her when she was really little, but that changes now, if she ever wants to lead my clan she will need to learn patience, I won't have an ungrateful brat leading my clan. If she doesn't shape up then the role is going to Naruko. The only reason it hasn't already is because poor Naruko already has enough on her plate." Minato replied coldly.

Remus and Kakashi both stared at Minato with wide eyes, unable to believe the garbage the Fourth Hokage was spewing right now.

"I hate you." Everyone heard someone say. They all glanced around until their eyes fell on Narumi, who had her head bowed.

"What did you say?" Lily asked, unsure whether she heard her right or not.

"I said, that I hate you." Narumi growled as she looked up at them her eyes had taken on a crushing blue appearance, they almost looked like bottomless pits the kind that if you looked into them for too long, you would fall in and keep falling forever.

"You little brat! Don't you talk about your mother like that! Apologize now!" Tsunade barked out angrily. As she saw the look of shock and anger on Minato and Lily's faces.

Narumi glared at them for a moment, staring at each one of their faces and the angry looks they held. She didn't see any love in their eyes, any regret for the things they said. The lack of compassion and remorse was what put the nail in the coffin for her. Finally, she let out an angry huff.

"You know what? I'm done." Narumi muttered.

"What?" Remus asked.

"I'm done with those three. I couldn't care less about leading this stupid family. And I don't care about being your daughter anymore either. I'm leaving." Narumi stated as she turned and started walking out.

"Get back here young lady. You are not leaving." Lily shouted at her, as she broke out of her stupor.

Lily pulled out her wand but before she even had it raised Narumi vanished in a **Body Flicker**.

"She can perform the **Body** **flicker** at seven. That is astounding." Remus stated, to which Kakashi nodded.

"Well, what are the two of you waiting for? We have to find her." Minato ordered as he walked past them.

"Why?" Remus asked with a defiant look in his eyes.

"Because I ordered you too." Minato replied angrily.

"Not a ninja, so... nope." Remus said with a smile and a wave as he walked out.

"And I believe you expressly told me to take the day off and have fun so... uh, ja ne!" Kakashi replied as he too vanished in a **Shunshin** , leaving a disgruntled looking Minato staring at where they'd been.

It had been about two weeks since then and she hadn't been home once. The anbu would sometimes corner her, but it was never really her, she had multiple **shadow clones** wandering the village, so they never were able to corner her. She was a master of pranking, and because of the viscous pranks she had already pulled on a few Anbu, they had since become wary of approaching her, and just decided to follow at a distance. It seems her father had adopted the approach that she'd see how hard it was to live alone and come crawling home sooner or later, as long as she didn't leave the village and his Anbu kept an eye on her, she could do whatever for all he cared.

Narumi actually found it easier to live on the streets, because she didn't have to deal with heartbreak every time she went home. There were times when she would be locked out of the house, they would forget to include her at dinner, or even forget to take her on their trips. Now though, she didn't have to deal with any of that.

Besides, by this point in her life, she had already taught the people of the village that it wasn't good to fuck with her. She had been beaten by the villagers a few times when she was younger and ended up hospitalized, but she always got her revenge, though a lot of people saw her as the fox, itself, they knew that to lay a hand on her would mean suffering for one's entire family. The Hyuuga were the flagship for this when Narumi rescued their Heiress from being bullied only to be slapped by the girl's bodyguard when he finally showed up. Subsequently, the clan then spent the next month, suffering prank after prank, until the head of the clan, Hiashi, cornered the girl, and in no uncertain terms told her to stop or suffer the consequences.

The following month, Hiashi was viciously tortured and turned into the laughing stock of the village to the point where when he approached the girl again, he dropped to his knees and begged her to leave his family alone. Narumi agreed but told him that if any Hyuuga so much as glared at her for whatever reason, she would revisit them, and their suffering would continue.

People learned fast after that, and now only the drunk or socially suicidal would dare fuck with her.

Narumi smiled at that memory and downed the last of her ramen. She placed the money on the table, said goodbye and left, for her next adventure. Whatever it was, she was sure it would be fun.

 _ **To be Continued-**_

 ** _Alright please let me know what you think and ask whatever questions you would like. I'll have another chapter up soon, and I will also have another chapter for my other stories up soon as well._**

 ** _\_**


	2. 2: Brother

**_KK next chapter hope you all enjoy. Came out fast cuz I luv writing, and need to get stuff out of my head, so let me know what you think, please review._**

 ** _two people have brought up removing Hermione from the harem and one offered a very good reasoning for it, so I'm taking a quick poll, that will be settle by chapter 6. Vote on whether you want Hermione in, and if you don't offer up a replacement suggestion. The other three girls, are going to remain as I already have stories for them. vote and let me know in the review section, Ja Ne!_**

 _Thoughts_

 **Jutsu/spells**

" **Demon talk"**

 **Broken Angel**

Chapter 2

Narumi wandered around the village bored out of her skull, and more than a little depressed, It sucked having no friends, or people to talk too. The only four people she had to talk to were Kakashi, who was always on missions, Remus, whenever he showed up, and the Ichiraku's but they were always working. She didn't have any friends her own age, or pretty much any age. It led to things being unbearably lonely, and the glare's and whispers from the people around just made things worse.

She was only a couple of weeks away from turning eight and that meant the Kyuubi festival was going to occur. Which meant she would spend the day dodging drunks and hiding from assholes who thought hitting a child made them heroes.

She could always keep training, but that was boring. The voice in her head called her a prodigy unlike any seen before, but she didn't really have a base to compare. Sure in a fight she could easily take any chuunin in the damn village, and more then a few Jonin would fall to her skill, and that was if they were prepared if not, there was probably only like a thousand ninja in the village she couldn't beat.

Her strength was her weakest point easy since she was still little she couldn't work on increasing her muscle mass until later, otherwise, she may damage her body. Speed wise she was faster than any Chuunin in the village, and thanks to her Godmother's drunken meandering Narumi was able to get her hands on some of her techniques, including info on her superstrength. She still hadn't perfected it, and could only triple her strength while her Godmother could multiply her strength 100 times.

Narumi was okay at medical Ninjutsu, but since she didn't know where to start, the most she knew how to do right now was numb pain. Her genjutsu was alright, she only knew a handful of techniques, but they were descent, better then most Genin, and even a few Chuunin. Taijutsu, was one of her major skills, as the voice in her head, often claimed how it loved to bash peoples faces in with a kick or a punch, and Narumi couldn't disagree, she'd broken a few noses, and wrists in her day, and it was fun to hear the crack or popping sound, as bone broke, at least in her humble opinion.

Her skill in Shurikennojutsu was great, she was fully capable of curving Shuriken around multiple objects to hit a target thirty yards away, and she could take the wings off a fly with a senbon at ten yards, so her accuracy was awesome.

She was still too little to try to learn how to use a sword, but she liked the idea and was definitely into learning how when she was bigger. She was just now learning seal characters and found that she actually really enjoyed it, it calmed her when drawing out the Kanji for seals. She still hadn't made many, about the best she could do was make a simple storage scroll but still.

Where Narumi really shined was in skills that required less finesse. Like Ninjutsu and spellcasting. She didn't have a wand but found she didn't need one, she could cast a few spells with a wave of her hand though they were much more draining then she assumed they would be if she had a wand. Sadly there weren't any wandcrafters in the elemental nations, and the only other wand around was her mothers, but she didn't want anything to do with that woman. Right now she only knew four offensive spells, two defensive spells and like six utility spells like **Lumos** , which she had taken from some of her mother's old books one time, before being caught and having them taken away and hidden.

Ninjutsu on the other hand was a much less trying endeavor. She quickly figured out that she had a unique chakra system and magical core. She learned from uncle Remus that Wizards and ninja use two different parts of their magical pathways to draw energy from. Wizards draw from their core itself, while Ninja draw from their Chakra coils, or teketsu points. Because of this a wizard bypasses the eight inner gates and draws directly from where their magic is made, this means that when they start they have much more energy at their disposal then ninja. Ninja on the other hand gain a benefit later in life, since they draw energy from the coils, which are after the eight gates, meaning they have less magic to use, the benefit comes after a few years of using chakra, because the active use of chakra causes ones coils to expand thus causing their core to speed up production of magic. So it has been found that the few people who practice both magic and jutsu, are exceedingly more powerful, Minato, Voldemort and Dumbledore are a few noteworthy individuals whom practice both forms of magic.

So anyway, Narumi possessed a unique magical system, if a Hyuuga were to look at her with their Byakugan, they would see a slightly larger then average core, and chakra coils. What they wouldn't see is how tightly packed all of the magic in her body is. According to the voice in her head, her natural chakra control was so high, and her body so unique, that chakra and magic did not escape her pathways or core, thus giving the illusion that she only has an above-average amount of magic, when in reality she has an insane amount of chakra, more then Jiraiya even, and he has the second largest reserves in Konoha after her twin Naruko.

Thus she was a savant when it came to ninjutsu. She hadn't yet figured out her base element, but if she had to guess it was likely fire and lightning, but she'd have to buy chakra testing paper, and she already had to deal with outlandish prices when buying food and clothes, no way was she spending money on a piece of paper when she didn't have any problems with learning any of the five elements, in all actuality, Fire and Lightning weren't even the easiest, they were just her favorites. According to the voice in her head, fire and wind were his favorite, because independently they caused immense damage, but when combined they were unstoppable. He didn't blame her for liking lightning over wind, it fit her personality better. All in all she had like forty Ninjutsu of varying elements under her belt.

So when it came down to it, Narumi was good to great in all areas, but because she didn't have a teacher, she couldn't really pull ahead in any area, so she just jumped between them. One skill that she possessed that no one, not even her famous sister could boast of having was being one insanely tough bitch. Narumi could take one hell of a beating, as she would often have taijutsu matches with her **Shadow clones** and handicap herself in some manner or another. So she toughened up quickly, the beatings from the villagers didn't hurt in that department either.

She loved the rush when fighting, she never felt more alive than when she was fighting, actually fighting. Sadly the number of people that could actually fight her was getting smaller by the day. However, the number of people who could dance with her was still high.

That's what the voice called it, he said unless at full power, you are in danger of dying, it's not a fight. A fight is when two forces have a chance to win when there is no chance or it's so astronomically small, that it is not worth mentioning, it's not a fight. He called any other bout between two warriors a dance. She liked his meaning and fallowed that creed. If she had to guess their was about three hundred thousand ninja in the Leaf, probably less then five thousand could make her fight, and those were all Jonin and Anbu, and that list was getting shorter with each passing day.

So what else could she do? After a few moments of not being able to think of anything she just decided to train anyway. At least it would give her something to do.

Narumi made her way to one of the rarely used training grounds and just started her normal exercises, she started running around a nearby lake, and after that was finished she worked more on her control, so she went to the tree to practice her bounding skill.

Bounding was the term used to describe the act of jumping onto a surface and using chakra to stick. Naturally it was harder then tree walking or water walking, as you only had a fraction of a second before gravity grabbed you and pulled you down. The hardest form of this training was going from water to a solid surface that hung above the water, forcing the person to keep flipping upside down to get their feet beneath them. It really was tiring, most chuunin weren't able to do it for more the a couple of minutes before either tiring or barfing.

It had probably been thirty minutes when Narumi landed upside down on a tree limb and sat there. She let out a few tired breaths when suddenly she felt something cold and sharp press against her neck.

"You've got some stamina there, girly, but you should know never to let your guard down." A voice mockingly stated from behind.

"So yet another fool wants to receive a rather unfavorable beating." Narumi stated in a cold tone.

"Brave words little girl, but I'm the one holding the blade." The voice replied, in a condescending tone.

"Ah... alright well then, let's see whats faster, your blade, or fire," Narumi stated.

"... What?" The figure asked, but he didn't get time to contemplate her statement as the Narumi he held captive suddenly and violently exploded, sending the would-be assassin flying into a tree. He slammed violently into it and fell to the ground the wind knocked out of him.

"Holy shit... how does a fucking seven-year-old know the **Shadow explosion jutsu**?" The man asked while trying to regain his footing.

"That, like living, is no longer your concern." Narumi stated coldly. She wasn't sure she could go through with her statement and actually kill the man, she'd never killed anyone before, but for some reason his attempt on her life, made her feel as if his life had just been made forfeit and now it was her right to take it.

"Wait!" Another voice shouted as a Weasel masked Anbu landed next to the downed man, who turned out to be a Crow masked Anbu.

Narumi stepped out of the shadows and stood before the two men as the Crow masked one finally made it to his feet, he was holding his ribs, obviously, they were broken from the force of the explosion.

"Why should I? He attacked me. Tried to kill me. That makes his life forfeit." Narumi replied darkly.

"Please lady Narumi, my idiot friend did not mean anything by his attempt, he was just trying to scare you." Weasel tried to explain.

"And why pray tell, did this moron think that placing a blade to the throat of someone with my reputation was a good idea?" Narumi asked, her eyes alight with fury.

"That's just why." Crow stated. "I heard all about you from the others. Our Captain, Dog, he speaks highly of you, and he never speaks highly of anyone. I just wanted to see what all the fuss was about. I saw you training and it truly looked like your guard was down, so I decided to see what he was talking about. I was only intending to scare you, I swear. Had I known those stories were true, I would have never tried something like this." Crow explained, in pained breaths. The two men knew that Crow was in no condition to fight. That technique had been at full power, and it damn near killed the fool for his prank. Both men knew that in his condition, Crow couldn't fight a kitten, let alone a seven year old with a reputation of fucking the Anbu side-ways every chance she got.

"Well, Crow... you should have studied more your target more. If you had, you would have known that I never drop my guard around the fools of this village." Narumi stated with the glare in her eyes never leaving the two men.

"Please my lady. He is very sorry and meant no harm, allow him to get medical attention, and we will find some way to repay you." Weasel offered.

"Yeah, I'm truly sorry, there was no other motive besides spooking you. It was a stupid idea, and I regret it. If there's anything I can say or do to apologize please let me know." Crow informed her as he tried to straighten up and look professional.

Narumi looked like she was thinking their offer over when the voice suddenly whispered a suggestion. After a moment Narumi replied.

"Go get your ribs checked out. The two of you will be back tomorrow and every day that you are free from your Anbu duties afterwords for a full thirty days. During which you two will teach me. Once your thirty days are up, you'll have repaid your dept, is that fair?" Narumi asked, with a menacing grin.

The two men shared a look where crow simply shrugged, and Weasel let out an audible sigh.

"Very well. If this will forgive this trouble he is in, then we'll do it." Weasel replied, receiving a nod from Crow.

"Good. See you tomorrow boys. And try not to sneak up on anyone for a while, Crow. You might get bitten again." Narumi said with a girlish chuckle as she turned and skipped merrily away, leaving the two men confused, and more then a little creeped out.

"Next time, Shisui, when I tell you it's a bad idea to do something. Listen." Weasel stated with a sigh.

"Yeah yeah, don't get your panties in a bunch Itachi, it could be worse. Besides, a month learning what she can really do? I'd gladly get blown up again, for a chance to see that." Crow replied.

Weasel simpy shook his head and let out another sigh, before stepping up to help support Crow, "Let's get you to the hospital, we'll discuss your antics later." Weasel stated as the two started walking.

"Yeah yeah. I'll be sure to pay attention mother." Crow replied dismissively.

"You'd best. Otherwise, I'll have to tell the rest of the team how you just got your ass kicked, with one jutsu, that was used by a seven-year-old girl, who isn't even a ninja yet." Weasel said with a bit of mischief evident in his voice.

"You wouldn't dare." Crow muttered.

"Would I? That is the question. But it's for later, for now, let's get you to the hospital and figure out the damage." Weasel replied.

The next day, two Uchiha arrived on the field to find Narumi meditating peacefully. After a couple moments of silence, the older of the two cleared his throat loudly enough for her to hear.

"Welcome back Weasel, Crow." Narumi stated as she opened her eyes and stared at the two Uchiha.

"Hey girlie, we're out of uniform right now, don't call us that, just stick with our names." The older of the two said, as the younger just adopted a disgruntled look.

"Very well. What are your names?" Narumi asked.

"Shisui and this is Itachi." Shisui replied.

"Ha... I blew up Shisui of the Body Flicker. That's awesome." Narumi suddenly cheered with glee.

"Ah... hey you caught me off guard... and..." Shisui tried to defend himself.

"You had to have your friend here stop me from maiming you. I'd constitute that as a win in my book." Narumi told him with a smirk.

"She's got you there Shisui." Itachi replied with a smirk of his own.

"Shut up both of you. Let's just get this started." Shisui replied, obviously embarrassed.

"Alright then. Let's begin. What would you like to learn first?" Itachi asked.

"Well I know a bit of pretty much everything, shinobi wise, so I can learn and grow in any area." Narumi replied with a thoughtful look.

"Well, what are your strengths and weaknesses?" Shisui asked. He was very interested to hear her reply, since being injured, he'd started to believe the things his captain had said about her and was immensely curious to hear from her own lips just how strong she was.

"Hm... my strengths are probably Ninjutsu and Taijutsu. My weaknesses are probably genjutsu and medical ninjutsu." Narumi replied after a moment of thought.

"Well cool. I can help you improve your strengths and Itachi here can work on your weaknesses. I'm great at Ninjutsu and Taijutsu. Itachi's great at everything, but where he really shines is Genjutsu." Shisui stated, earning a nod from Itachi.

"Alright let's just switch off, Weaknesses today, strengths tomorrow." Narumi suggested with a happy grin.

"Hey whatever you want. You're the one holding us hostage here." Shisui replied with a chuckle.

"Yeah, and I'm gonna milk this for all it's worth... Sensei's." Narumi responded with a wicked grin.

The two Uchiha shared a look before chuckling at the little girl's antics.

"Alright, let's begin then." Itachi stated.

And for the next thirty or so days that's how it went. The two men would show up early, and train Narumi for a couple hours. It shocked the two, at how good she was. Both were considered prodigies, and she wasn't quite up to their level yet, but damn if she didn't give both men a run for their money. Where she couldn't match them in skill or strength, she could beat them in Stamina, and Chakra. Plus the two men, didn't expect her use of spells, Itachi spent a good portion of their fourth day together dodging stunners.

Narumi had fun with the two guys. They were both kind, and while Shisui would often tease her, and get into competitions with her, he was always respectful. Itachi was the same way, he may tease her every so often, but he treated her with respect. Another good thing about them was that neither men, pried into her reasoning for never going home. They learned the truth when Dog asked them where they had been spending all their free time. When they told him, he in turn told them the things that had happened at the Namikaze estate, a couple of months back and asked the two to keep an eye on her. The two men were shocked and angered that their own Hokage would treat his child like that, both men lost a lot of respect for the fourth after hearing that.

Neither ever let on that they knew the truth the truth. They quickly realized that Narumi was a prideful girl, and that to pity her, was tantamount to insulting her, and she didn't take insults kindly.

Narumi learned quickly and it often left the two men, flabbergasted, at how she could learn a B-rank Ninjutsu in one day and have it mastered within a week. Her massive chakra stores allowed her to spam incredibly high-level techniques while her insane control allowed for her to use delicate techniques and abilities.

On October tenth, Narumi's birthday, she spent most of the day alone, but shortly before sunset, Shisui and Itachi found her and gave her birthday presents. Narumi was ecstatic, she was so happy that she was bouncing around the whole time thanking the two profusely.

She had received a Tanto and Wakizashi from Shisui. Both were plain blades obviously just meant to be cast away when they broke, but he figured she could use the tanto now and learn with the Wakizashi before moving up to a larger sword when she got older. Itachi got her some blank scrolls, along with new ink and brushes, for her sealing practice, plus he got her three ninjutsu scrolls, one was a beginner scroll for medical ninjutsu so she could finally get started with that, and the others were two C-Rank water style techniques.

She was so happy with her gifts, she never got anything good on her birthday, the only ones whom ever got her good stuff, was Remus, and Kakashi. Speaking of which Kakashi had stopped by a little bit later, and gave her his gift, a fresh pack of Shuriken, Kunai, and senbon, since he's were all getting dull, or broken. He also dropped off Remus's gift, since it was that time of the month again, and he was off dealing with his furry little problem. Remus's gift was a book on basic transfiguration spells. Remus knew of her ability to use spells without a wand, so he knew she would make good use of this gift.

Eventually, though her time with Itachi and Shisui, came to a close. The thirty days were up, and she didn't expect to see them as often anymore. They both promised to keep showing up and helping her whenever they could, but still, she had held them for long enough, and though it saddened her immensely that she wouldn't have them as a constant in her life any longer, she had come to care about the two enough, to let them leave, if that's what they wanted.

To her surprise not two days later, Shisui showed up again and offered her more training. It seemed the man had come to view her as a little sister and had enjoyed the time they spent together.

Narumi was so happy to have a true friend like Shisui, sure he was like twice her age, but still, he was so nice to her. And treated her how she wanted to be treated. Things continued like that for a couple more weeks, Shisui, showed up as often as he could, to train her. Sometimes Itachi would come with, but with his recent promotion to Anbu captain, his free time got slashed immensely. Still, Narumi wasn't bothered by it, she came to view the two men as her older brothers, and was always so excited to meet with them.

One day about a month after her birthday she and Shisui sat atop the Hokage mountain, watching the sun set.

They had just finished another rigorous day of training and honestly, in Shisui's opinion, the girl was going to soon, pass him up, she just learned everything so fast, and her skills just grew at such an astounding rate, that she was often measurably stronger after each passing day. Today had been the closest she'd come to beating him in a straight-up fight, the fresh cut on his cheek, was a testament to how close her blade had gotten.

Shisui, couldn't help but smile as he thought of her progress, it really made him proud as a sensei, that his student had come so far in such a short time, he glanced over at her, and saw her staring into the sunset, with a content smile on her face.

All he could do was smile as well, and wonder what tomorrow would bring.

 **-Six days later-**

Some time had passed and the two continued their training, currently, they were both on the training field, going all out against each other, Shisui had his **Shunshin** technique at full power and was flying across the field to avoid Narumi's jutsu.

He came to a halt and began to speed through hand signs, preparing to launch a fireball at her, when he spotted something odd.

Narumi was watching Shisui intently as he came to a sudden halt, he had really been hauling ass in this fight, she hadn't yet laid a single strike on him, and it was starting to piss her off. She watched him begin to speed through hand signs, and for a moment his hands moved too fast to follow but then, time seemed to slow down, she saw his hands move clearly, she could understand the hand signs and recognized the jutsu. She saw Shisui pause for a second, as he stared at her, almost like something had startled him.

"What?" Narumi called out as he stopped his hand signs and started to walk towards her.

"Your eyes... they're glowing red." Shisui stated, more than a little worried, since he knew what she held within her.

"Huh? Red?" Narumi replied as she fished out her tanto, and looked at her reflexion. She saw that her eyes were indeed red, and their next to each pupil was a single tomoe.

"Is that..." Narumi began.

"The Sharingan." Shisui replied once he was close enough to confirm it.

 _'A gift, one your father never managed to gain.'_ The voice in her head stated.

 _'A gift... from who?'_ Narumi thought back in reply.

 _'Me. I told you, girl. You're my grandchild.'_ The voice replied.

 _'So... that means you're an Uchiha?'_ Narumi thought as she admired her reflexion. She'd always wanted eyes like the Uchiha, she just felt like she was meant to have them.

 _'Was, my girl. I was an Uchiha. Now I am nothing but your guide.'_ The voice replied with a bit of anger present in its voice.

 _'So that means, Naruko and I...'_ Narumi began to think but was cut off by the voice.

 _'No! That brat could never posses eyes like yours. Even if she could, the Fox's power will never allow it's host to manifest our Doujutsu.'_ The voice explained.

Narumi couldn't help but smile at that. She was unique, her damned sister wasn't so special after all.

"This is amazing. You're an Uchiha... wow. I guess that explains the nearly black hair and eyes. You must have gotten the stronger genes." Said Shisui with a look of amazement plastered on his face.

"Yeah... my uh... grandfather was an Uchiha." Narumi said as she continued to look into her eyes.

"Wow... since your mother isn't from this land, that means your father has to be of Uchiha descent." Shisui thought aloud.

"Yeah, no shit. Wonder where the blond comes from." Narumi muttered.

 _'No clue where that fucking blonde came from. He had black hair and eyes when he was little.'_ The voice stated.

 _'Hm... so you really are my grandfather? How is it you are talking to me? I have never asked you that.'_ Narumi asked.

 _'It's complicated. Long story short, I placed a piece of myself in your father, but it got locked away. When he sealed the fox's soul into you, he also sealed the piece of me, into you as well, and unlike how it was with him, I can freely talk to you.'_ The voice explained.

 _'Oh... okay. Well... I've always just called you voice, but now that I know you aren't just a figment of my imagination... do you have a name?'_ Narumi asked.

 _'Yes... yes I do. My name is Madara, the last true member of the Uchiwa clan.'_ all Narumi could do was gape at that statement and wonder what the rest of the day would bring.

 **-To be Continued-**

 ** _K let me know what you think. and no that is not a typo, I did mean Uchiwa. Read and Review please, I really want to know how you like it. The third chapter will be up soon._**

 ** _\_**


	3. 3: The Incident

**_Okay here's chapter 3 I hope you guys like it. Please review... I want to know what you think so far._**

 ** _V2: two people have brought up removing Hermione from the harem and one offered a very good reasoning for it, so I'm taking a quick poll, that will be settled by chapter 6. Vote on whether you want Hermione in, and if you don't want her offer up a replacement suggestion. The other three girls, are going to remain as I already have stories for them. vote and let me know in the review section, Ja Ne!_**

 ** _Broken Angel_**

 _Chapter 3_

It had been a week since Narumi had activated her Sharingan. She and Shisui had been training with it non stop, and like everything else, she took to it, like a fish to water. She already had two tomoe in both eyes, and she felt her power soar with each passing day. With the power of the Sharingan, Narumi was now able to learn techniques even faster, she would just copy them, and then master them. Most Uchiha made that mistake, they would just copy a technique, never work on it, or master it in any way.

Shisui hadn't told anyone about her Sharingan, not even Itachi, he wanted it to be a surprise for when he showed up for training again. Shisui was sure that by the time her Sharingan fully matured, she would finally surpass him. She'd already won a few of their fights, by using her Sharingan to avoid his attacks, and then just outlast him.

"You're doing amazing Narumi. I suspect within a month you're Sharingan will be fully mature. That's impressive." Shisui told her as the two stopped to rest for a few moments.

"Thanks... I've been working really hard. I can't wait to get the third tomoe." Narumi replied happily.

"Soon... at the rate you're going it won't be that long." Shisui stated.

"Yeah... thanks." Narumi replied as she smiled.

Shisui couldn't help but smile at his surrogate sister. She was progressing so quickly and she wasn't nearly as violent as she had been when they first met. It seemed that by associating with people, she was finally starting to trust others and come out of her shell.

"Hey, brat... I've got a mission tomorrow, but once it's finished how would you like it if I took you to the Uchiha compound to meet the rest of the clan? Itachi's got a little brother your age, I'm sure you two would like each other." Shisui stated.

"Really?" Narumi asked, her eyes lighting up at the prospect of having yet another friend.

"Really. I'll take you there as soon as I get back." Shisui said as the little girl, cheered with excitement.

"Thanks so much Shisui. You're the best!" She cheered as she ran up and hugged him. After a moment she pulled away, and blushed, obviously embarrassed, by her own sudden outburst.

"Ha... you just wait until I get back, I'm sure the rest of the clan will be happy to meet an awesome girl like you." Shisui stated with a warm smile as he patted her on the head, causing her to blush again at the compliment.

"You know if I ever had a sister... I'd want her to be just like you. You're a good girl Narumi... Don't let anyone tell you differently." Shisui told her as he gave her a hug of his own.

"You're my best friend. I want you to know that." Narumi said to him and she hugged him tighter.

"I do... it make's me real happy to have a friend like you, Narumi. You keep up the hard work, I'll see you when I get back." Shisui replied trying his absolute damnedest to remain manly and cool. After another moment the two parted and offered each other bright smiles.

And with that Shisui said his goodbye's and headed off. Narumi watched him leave with a happy smile. She would be counting the days until he returned, she couldn't be more excited.

 **-Five days later-**

Narumi sat in a tree at her usual training ground, it had been more then a few days since Shisui had left and naturally the girl was getting impatient. She couldn't wait until he returned.

"Narumi!" A voice called out to her. Narumi immediately shot up and jumped out into the field, expecting Shisui to be there. Instead she found Kakashi there.

"Narumi... there you are, I've been looking for you." Kakashi stated.

"Kakashi... what are you doing here?" Narumi asked.

"I was looking for you. I wanted to see how you were doing." Kakashi replied, he obviously wasn't in a good mood, if the inflection of his voice was any determining factor.

"I'm fine. Just waiting for Shisui to come home from his mission." Narumi replied.

"Waiting... wait... no one has told you yet have they?" Kakashi said as his eye suddenly fell to the ground.

"What do you mean?" Narumi asked curiously not liking the way Kakashi was acting.

 _'God's don't fucking tell me!'_ Madara swore in her mind.

"I'm so sorry Narumi... Shisui killed himself a few day ago." Kakashi told her as he finally locked eyes with her.

"... What..." Narumi asked as her whole world suddenly came crashing down.

"I'm sorry Narumi. His body was found in the lake, a few days ago. It looks like suicide." Kakashi informed her, sorrow was evident in his voice.

"He's dead? … No! No! How can he be dead? I just saw him a few days ago... how..?" Narumi felt tears begin to roll down her cheeks and her eyes suddenly began to burn.

"I don't know what to say. It surprised us all. I've known Shisui for years... Suicide... it just never seemed like his style. I'm so sorry Narumi I knew how much he meant to you." Kakashi stated, as he took a step towards her, and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"No... Shisui... Why? Why would you do this? WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME, SHISUI?!" Narumi screamed as she dropped to her knees, tears fell freely from her eyes, and her chest started to hurt. She kept replaying the last thing he said to her.

" _'I'll see you when I get back'"_ Those words... why? Why would he lie to her like that? That's all she could think about. Why would he say that, and then kill himself?

"Damn it! Damn it all! Shisui... YOU FUCKING LIAR!" Narumi Shouted, rage and sorrow evident in her voice.

Narumi shot to her feet, her hands flying to her head, as her eyes once again throbbed in pain.

"Narum..." Kakashi tried to say, but was cut off when Narumi let out an ear shattering scream. Kakashi had to cover his ears, her scream of sorrow and rage was so loud, it was unlike anything he'd felt before. This scream was filled with magic. Raw, undiluted magic.

He felt the ground rumble a bit, saw small pebbles lift into the air. He saw the air around her distort and shift, almost as if the space around her was bending and twisting in accordance with her will.

Narumi's hands were now both clutching her face, covering her eyes. She was still screaming, at the top of her lungs, the sorrow in that scream, the sadness, and rage, it tore into Kakashi's soul, it was a sound he would gladly kill himself to never hear again.

Flashes of her time with Shisui shot through her mind, as she felt her heart break more and more, every time she remembered him smiling at her, or complimenting her. "Shisui... why would you do this to me? I thought... If it hurt so much... if you hurt... why didn't you come to me? Why did you have to kill yourself? Why? ...How could I let this happen?!" Narumi shouted, her eyes felt like they were on fire.

" _'It makes me real happy to have a friend like you.'"_ She remembered him say.

"Why Shisui? Why would you say that if you hurt so much? Why would you leave me?" Narumi cried.

Kakashi wanted so badly to wrap his arms around her. To hold her tight, and try to alleviate some of this pain. This girl was like a sister to him, and he couldn't even get close enough to console her, all he could do was stare at the insane power she was letting off, with amazement.

 _'Narumi... I know it hurts... but before you do anything rash, save your friend first."_ Madara ordered. Narumi peeked through her fingers and saw Kakashi there, still watching her, concern, amazement, and sadness, were all present in his eye.

Kakashi watched as everything settled down. He watched as the air returned to normal, pebbles fell back to the ground and Narumi stopped screaming.

"Narumi?" Kakashi asked taking a careful step towards her.

"Kakashi... I don't want you to get hurt... Please leave." Narumi said, her eyes still covered by her hands.

"Narumi I don't think..." He began to reply but froze when he saw her peek through her fingers again. While he couldn't see her eyes he could see a bright red glow coming from beneath her hands, and knowing what she was, he knew what the glow meant.

"Be sure to tell the Hokage to not send anyone here for a little while. I don't want any blood on my hands." Narumi told him as he backed away.

" _Please don't hurt yourself."_ Kakashi thought as he finally **Shunshined** away.

 _'What do you need?'_ Madara asked.

 _'Something to relieve this stress... I just wanna sleep right now._ ' Narumi replied.

 _'Okay, copy this._ ' Madara ordered, and suddenly Narumi saw handsigns flash through her mind, her Sharingan easily copied the technique and she quickly spun away from the direction Kakashi had left in, and sped through about Sixty hand signs.

" **Fire Style: Great Fire Annihilation!** "

Kakashi was about two hundred yards off when suddenly a wall of fire one hundred feet high shot into the air. It raced across the whole field and turned the place into scorched glass.

Shinobi all over the Leaf felt or saw the wall of fire at one of the training fields. Whatever that technique was, it was definitely S-Rank.

Minato spun around in his chair, and looked out the window of his office. He could see clear as day, a wall of fire that stood tall above the tree line, at one of the training grounds. For some reason seeing that jutsu gave Minato the strangest feeling of deja vu.

Anbu arrived at the field a few minutes later to find it deserted. There was no one around that could be seen or felt. The Anbu, quickly set to work putting the fire out, it was a daunting task that took nearly an hour and a lot of water style techniques.

 **-Later-**

Narumi had started living in an old warn out apartment building that was pretty much vacant, a couple of weeks back, and aside from the roaches and occasional leaking it wasn't that bad, though it was dark, and dank, and it made her loneliness worse, she didn't like spending time there.

"What is wrong with my eyes?" Narumi asked as she stared at her reflexion in a mirror.

 _'I'm sorry child... you have awakened our cursed eyes second state... the Mangekyou.'_ Madara replied.

"Ah... I see." Narumi stated as she glanced at her new eye design, normally she would be excited to learn about her new eyes but right now she could only feel anger, sadness, and apathy.

Narumi did take note of her Mangekyou's design, it was a black three sided star **(AU: It's just like the three sided star in Sasuke's EMS)**

 _'Narumi... I need you to do something for me.'_ Madara said to her.

"I'm not in the mood grandfather." Narumi replied as she wandered over to her bed and sat down.

 _'I know, just please do this for me. I will not allow you to go blind from using those eyes. Follow my instructions, please.'_ Madara asked of her.

"Fine. What?" Narumi responded, after letting out a tired sigh.

 _'Use the summoning jutsu, but when you use it, think the name Zetsu.'_ Madara told her.

"Whatever." Narumi said as she did as she was told.

Narumi bit her thumb and flashed through the necessary handsigns and slammed her palm into the ground. A moment passed as the seal characters appeared, when suddenly a poof of smoke occurred, and when it cleared, a strange looking man/plant/creature was there.

"Gah... what the fuck are you?" Narumi yelped in surprise.

"Me? You're the one who summoned me! Who the fuck are you, and how do you know us?" Zetsu asked as he shot forward and grabbed the girl intent on squeezing the information out of her. He stopped however when his chakra made contact with hers and a very familiar voice shouted for him to stop.

"Master Madara... is that you?" Zetsu asked aloud, shock present on his face.

 _'Yes Zetsu... I need to explain a few things, and then I need you to do some things for me.'_ Madara replied.

"Anything master." Zetsu replied.

From there, Madara spent the next hour explaining who Narumi was, and what had happened in the years since her birth. Zetsu listened intently, and in turn told Madara what Obito was up too. Madara had no clue about the moon eye plan, as the piece of himself that he put in Minato, had been placed there years before Madara had met Obito. Madara guessed his older self had slipped into the curse of hatred, after his son went missing. It was only because he was in Narumi, did this Madara even know that Minato was his long lost son, considering the man looks nothing like him anymore.

Eventually Madara explained what had happened recently.

"That is sad, young mistress. I am sorry about your friend." Zetsu offered his sympathy.

"Thanks." Narumi replied bitterly. She had been listening intently to their whole conversation, and was currently plotting Obito's death for loosing the fox upon the village and putting her in this situation. Though one thing did throw her for a loop, when Madara explained what really happened when Voldemort came to kill her and her sister.

"So I'm the real girl-who-lived?" Narumi asked.

 _'Yep... killed a dark lord at a day old. That's my granddaughter.'_ Madara responded proudly.

"Wow... all these years and that little bitch has been taking credit for something I did." Narumi thought bitterly.

"So.. what do you need me to do now master?" Zetsu asked.

 _'I want you to get me my old eyes, and bring them here. I want you to transplant them into her. We're directly related so she'll be compatible. And then I want you to return to Obito, you'll tell him nothing that happened here, and you will report on his movements. He has to come for the fox spirit, and when he does, she is going to kill him.'_ Madara ordered him.

"You're giving up on the Moon eye plan?" Zetsu asked, with a bit of shock.

 _'Yes... I lay all of my hope for the future in this child... I've seen what she is capable of achieving. I know that she'll build a better world. Besides, she has me to help her.'_ Madara replied, and even though he didn't have a body, Narumi could tell he was smirking.

"Very well master, I will be back." Zetsu said as he offered Narumi a polite bow and then sunk into the ground.

 _'So um... why does he need to transplant my eyes?'_ Narumi asked.

Madara let out a sigh before explaining how the Mangekyou worked, and about how the user would go blind after a while. Madara knew that she would need the power one day, and he wasn't going to let her go blind from it's power.

About three hours later Zetsu returned with two boxes, one small and one large. The large one held medical supplies, while the other held a jar that had two floating Sharingan eyes in it.

 _'Are you ready?'_ Madara asked.

"Sure... let's do it. I'll need this power to kill Obito... and Minato." Narumi replied.

 _'Out of curiosity why Minato?'_ Madara inquired.

 _'Shisui must have been worked into the ground. He must have been forced to do things he didn't want to. The stress must have caught up to him. Minato was the cause of that stress. That may not be true, but the thought makes me feel better.'_ Narumi replied.

' _Understandable'_ Madara said, offering her a metaphorical nod of approval.

"Alright let's begin. You'll need to keep your eyes covered for a few days, when I'm done. I wont be here when you wake up." Zetsu told her as he flashed through some handsigns, and suddenly Narumi fell asleep.

A couple of hours later Zetsu finished wrapping up Narumi's head.

He then placed a hand on her head and channeled his chakra into her.

 _'Master. I'm finished. What would you have me do with her eyes?'_ Zetsu asked.

 _'Put them into a storage scroll, and seal them into her body, in case we need them.'_ Madara replied.

Zetsu nodded and did just that. When finished, he cleaned up and promptly left, leaving no trace of himself behind.

 **-A few days later-**

Narumi wandered through the village. She could only just barely see through the cloth around her eyes. People took notice and whispered of her condition. Some were happy to see her in such a state, some were curious, while others were worried.

Narumi hadn't spoken to anyone in the past few days. She hadn't seen Kakashi, or Remus, though she knew both of them were looking for her. She hadn't gone to Ichiraku's either. All she wanted to do was wallow in her sadness. Madara didn't comment on it. In his opinion, her reaction, sadness, depression and apathy, were better then his own, when in a similar situation years ago.

"...Just you wait. We'll find proof and when we do. That bastard is dead." Narumi heard an angry voice from just around the corner of where she was, growl.

"I still can't believe Itachi would do that. I mean they were best friends." Another voice stated.

"Well believe it. You should of seen the look on his face when we confronted him, he's obviously guilty. We'll get proof, and then the boy is going down." Yet another voice added in.

"Shisui will be avenged. That bastard Itachi wont escape justice for long." The first man spoke again. The three men's voices were fading as they moved away. If they had stayed they may have heard the light growling of their eavesdropper.

"Itachi... you killed Shisui? Why?" Narumi growled, clenching her fists so hard it hurt.

 _'Sadly, the boy may have fallen to the curse of the Uchiha, and killed Shisui to optain the Mangekyou.'_ Madara offered his thoughts.

"That son of a bitch!" Narumi said aloud. "I'm going to find that fucker... and TEAR HIS FUCKING HEART OUT!"

The people around scurried away in terror, hoping and praying that they weren't the target of the tiny terror's wrath.

 **-Two days later-**

Narumi sat up in bed, today was the day to remove the cloth and begin training her eyes. She quickly went to the nearest mirror, and prepared to remove the cloth.

 _'Now... my eyes were already at the stage of the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, plus I had Senju DNA in my body, so I have no clue what your Eternal Mangekyou will be like.'_ Madara informed the girl as she removed the cloth.

She slowly opened her eyes, letting them adjust to the light of the room. After a couple moments of squinting, her vision finally came into focus. She looked into her red eyes, and immediately noticed the new pattern, the three sided star was still present but now there was a new pattern around the star. Madara told her that the new pattern was the same as his old EMS.

 **(Basically think Madara's EMS, but with a three sided star in the center that connects to the three circular parts of Madara's EMS)**

"Hm... I like them... please grandfather, teach me how to control the power of these eyes." Narumi asked, with a wild look in her eyes, as her new Sharingan glowed ominously.

 _'Of course my girl. With this power, your dear cousin Itachi, will fall before you.'_ Madara replied with a vicious snarl, at the name of the man whom had caused his grandchild so much pain.

 **-Three days later-**

"I'm sorry Sasuke." Itachi stated sadly as he looked down at his little brother's unconscious form.

 _'Time to go.'_ Itachi thought as he turned to leave, when suddenly he caught a glint heading right for him. Itachi barely dodged as two kunai went flying by.

 _'What the hell?'_ Itachi thought as his eyes darted towards where the kunai had come from. His eyes widened in shock as they spotted his attacker. There, no more the twenty yards away, was Narumi Namikaze and she looked pissed.

"Itachi Uchiha! I came here intending to beat some fucking answers out of you, but guess what I find when I get here? That's right about eighty dead Uchiha, men, woman, fucking children! A small part of me thought there might be a reason for you to do it... but this... fuck! No... You deserve no mercy, I'm gonna make this hurt." Narumi growled at him with so much hatred, it actually made Itachi tremble.

It took a moment but Itachi was able to regain his composure. Afterwards, he adopted a neutral expression as he focused all of his attention on her.

"It was foolish of you to come here. The Uchiha were my only targets. Had you stayed out of this, I would have let you live." Itachi stated coolly. He didn't like threatening her, it was like threatening his brother, I just made him feel wrong, but he knew he had too.

"No... Itachi... it was foolish of you to remain in the village. Did you think I wouldn't of figured out? Well I did. I know you're the one who killed him! And now... I'm gonna kill you!" Narumi bit out through gritted teeth.

"So you figured that out. I'm impressed. Not that it will do you any good now though." Itachi stated as he drew his sword. His Sharingan spun to life, and as it did it came upon a shocking sight. The three tomoe'd Sharingan was present in Narumi's eyes as well, at his surprised expression she let a devilish grin cross her face.

"Surprised? I'm guessing Shisui never got around to telling you about my Sharingan? I guess it doesn't really matter. It's not like it would have done you any good." Narumi through his words back at him.

 _'How is this possible? No! I can't worry about that now. I need to worry about getting out of here. I have no idea what Shisui taught her in the last couple of weeks, and with a fully mature Sharingan, plus her massive stamina and reserves, my chances of victory have fallen dramatically. I'm gonna have to use it, I only have one chance though, so I need to time it perfectly.'_ Itachi thought as he launched his attack.

Itachi raced at her at top speed, he brought his blade down to slice her chest, but Narumi deflected the blow with her Tanto, she immediately channeled lightning chakra into her tanto, and cut through Itachi's blade rendering it useless.

Itachi swore as he tossed his ruined blade away, and jumped away from Narumi's follow up strike.

Thinking quickly he hurled several shuriken at her, they hit her, but her body simply popped, do to a substitution.

Itachi jumped away just as two balls of water slammed into his previous position. He spotted Narumi standing just down the street, so he quickly sped through some handsigns, it unnerved him to see Narumi copy his movements perfectly.

They both shouted " **Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu!"**

Suddenly two enormous Fireballs appeared and slammed into each other, the two were equal in strength, and therefore the two giant fireballs held in place.

Narumi quickly brought her hands together in a cross pattern, and suddenly two clones of herself appeared at her sides. Both clones flashed through handsigns and shouted " **Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!** "

Itachi was shocked when he saw Narumi's fireball turn white hot and blast through his. Itachi had to jump back and grab Sasuke and then dive high into the air to avoid the powerful white hot ball of flames.

He dropped Sasuke in a back alley and moved to confront Narumi again.

She was quickly on him, she dove at him with her Tanto, which had been infused with wind chakra making it as long as a sword. Her blade easily cut through Itachi's kunai. Itachi quickly used this opportunity to launch his plan.

"You've grown... but you still don't posses the power to beat me." Itachi said with a smile as his Mangekyou spun to life in his eyes. He instantly locked eyes with Narumi " **Tsukuyomi.** "

"You've lost Narumi. This is the world of **Tsukuyomi** here I am god." Itachi boasted as he prepared for her torture.

"So you killed Shisui for these eyes, ay Itachi? Well... I wonder how well you can use them?" Narumi replied as her Eternal Mangekyou spun to life in her eyes.

"Shit!" Itachi muttered as pain shot through his eyes, he quickly realized the pain had come from Narumi's superior eyes, shattering his genjutsu.

Itachi didn't have much time to contemplate how she had the Mangekyou because he was suddenly and violently punched by a fist that was bigger then him. This fist was a deep blue in color with specks of dark red floating in places, and it appeared to be skelatal in nature.

Itachi knew immediately what this hand was. Narumi not only had the Mangekyou, but she could use **Susano'o**

"Damn..." Itachi muttered as he began coughing up blood. He had been knocked about fifty feet, and he had slammed into a light post. He was now in a similar situation as Shisui had been a few months back.

Itachi took a moment to collect his breath before glancing up. His eyes widened in fear, as he saw Narumi walking towards him, Mangekyou alight in her eyes, her body encased in **Susano'o,** that unholy skeletal monster, with it's glowing yellow eyes, the sight made Itachi suddenly fearful for his life.

All he could do was watch as she got closer, once she was close enough one of **Susano'o's** Arms raised into the air, and a long blue blade materialized in it. Itachi knew that when she swung it, he would meet his end.

As that thought went through his head, he suddenly remembered his little brother, he spun around and realized that he was sitting right in front of the alley he had left Sasuke in.

" _Shit!"_ Itachi thought as he dove back and grabbed Sasuke, he only had enough time to pick him up before the blade fell on the two of them. An explosion raced out from the impact of the sword and everything in front of Narumi for at least thirty yards was blown away.

"Finally. You've been avenged, Shisui." Narumi muttered coldly.

"That wasn't very nice." A voice that sounded exactly like her Grandfather spoke from the cloud of dust.

A moment passed and she quickly spotted two figures. She noticed a tall man wearing an orange mask with a fire design on it. He had only one eye hole, and she could see the Sharingan staring at her menacingly.

The masked man had his hand on the shoulder of one very alive Itachi Uchiha, in his arms was a likewise unhurt Sasuke.

"I was wondering what had taken you so long? I see you were caught up playing with Mianto's spawn." The masked man stated, sounding amused.

"You really pushed that rescue Madara. A moment later and our partnership would be over." Itachi stated, just loud enough for Narumi to hear him.

"Sorry. I have a thing for the dramatic." 'Madara' replied, with a dry chuckle.

"So... you finally show yourself, Obito. I thought I would have to wait a little longer for you to show but I guess I was wrong." Narumi stated with a wicked smile, as she could clearly see the shock in Obito's eye.

"You... how?" Obito sputtered out.

"Let's just say my grandfather knew Madara Uchiha, inside and out. You aren't him." Narumi replied as her Susano'o took on a more complete appearance. It grew muscle and it's eyes changed from yellow to red.

"Well you have to die now. Sorry. But I can't have anyone else knowing that." Obito stated as he drew a kunai.

"Sorry but, the only person dieing today is you." Came another voice, as Minato and a horde of Anbu descended around the three Uchiha.

"Itachi now!" Minato shouted, and Itachi swiftly pulled out one of Minato's signature kunai and rammed it into Obito's unsuspecting gut.

Obito let out a grunt of pain, as Minato suddenly materialized in front of him, Rasengan in hand and tried to slam it into Obito's skull.

Before Minato could close the gap Obito's right arm instantly exploded into a wooden Spear, Minato saw this and saw the wooden branch aimed right at Itachi and Sasuke, thinking quickly Minato, turned touched Itachi, and Teleported both him and Sasuke away from Obito. Minato then quickly reappeared in front of Obito, Rasengan still in hand, and drove it at Obito, sadly he was already too late, Obito activated his intangibility technique and Minato passed through him.

"You'll have to do better then that Fourth Hokage. It seems I've been played. Oh well, I got my revenge against the Uchiha anyway. Until we meet again." Obito chuckled and began to disappear.

"Damn... Spread out! Try and locate him." Minato ordered.

"My Lord... it's good you came when you did." Itachi spoke.

"What the hell happened to you?" Minato asked with concern.

Itachi simply let out a dry chuckle, and glanced over at Narumi. Whom was watching the situation intently. **Susano'o** still hung over her menacingly, and none of the Anbu wanted to get close.

"What the hell are you doing here Narumi?" The Fourth asked with concern.

"Dealing with a problem. Explain why you haven't killed him yet, or move aside and let me do it." Narumi barked out angrily.

"Wait... Narumi. Itachi isn't the one at fault here. This was a mission he carried out on my orders. The Uchiha were planning a Coup de ta. So we wiped them out. We were also trying to lure out the masked man. That's why Itachi had to stay in character and had to fight you." Minato explained, obviously unnerved by the demonic figure that hung over his eldest daughter.

"I'm sorry Narumi. I didn't mean you any harm. And I didn't mean anything I said." Itachi stated.

"Be silent! Murderer! You killed Shisui! Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now!?" Narumi shot him a Sharingan enhanced glare.

Minato and most of the Anbu were mesmerized by the commanding presence of the eight year old. The power and intimidation of the Mangekyou only served to enhance her presence.

"I didn't 'kill' Shisui. That was part of my cover. The masked man... Obito you called him. He thought that I had 'killed' Shisui, that's why he was willing to approach me in the first place. I had to maintain my cover." Itachi explained, he couldn't help but wither under his once little friend's angry gaze.

"You expect me to believe that?" Narumi growled as her **Susano'o** growled with her, causing the Anbu to back away in fear.

"It's true Narumi. The reason my clansmen suspected me was because I did in fact forge Shisui's suicide letter. I did kill Shisui, but not in the way you think, I only did it because he was dying anyway. He was attacked by some unknown assailant whom was after his eyes. Shisui knew of what was going to happen to the Uchiha so instead of just dying of blood loss, he had me finish him, so I could awaken these cursed eyes." Itachi told her, trying very hard not to break eye contact with her.

"Well if you're so innocent here, then why did you kill all the Uchiha children? Surely they couldn't have been part of your fucking Coup?" Narumi ground out, shooting her father a withering glare in the process.

"I didn't kill any of the children, the masked man did. I spared as many children as I could. Hopefully if he didn't find them, there should be a shed with about a dozen of them hiding in it." Itachi replied, this time he managed to hold eye contact with her.

Narumi glared at him for a few moments, analyzing him, before letting out an angered growl. "You... no. You know what? Just watch yourself Itachi. You step out of line once, and you'll find yourself dead."

A few tense moments passed before her **Susano'o** dissipated, her eyes returned to normal.

She glared at everyone around her, before turning and walking away.

"Narumi..." Minato tried to speak but he was cut off when the girl shot him a glare that froze his blood.

"I recall, stating I was done with you. Leave me alone." Narumi stated as she walked past him and past the Anbu whom parted to let her by.

All Minato could do was tremble as he kept replaying the look in her eyes when she glared at him. Her Sharingan had returned, and in it was a pattern, that was hauntingly familiar to him.

After a few moments of silence Minato sighed loudly before looking at the surrounding ninja, "Let's get this place cleaned up."

 **-To be continued-**

 ** _Okay guys here's chapter three let me know what you think, and be prepared for the next chapter, and please review I want to know what you guys think, pretty please. If you review I'll get another chapter out with the next few days... please :)_**

 ** _\_**


	4. 4: I am no longer yours

**_Okay here's the next chapter, let me know what you guys think. Please review, it really does motivate me to write more, and let's me know how I'm doing. I'm only on chapter 4 but I only have 4 reviews, come on. Even if it's just a good job or something, just let me know, it really does inspire me to keep going when I hear what you guys have to say. Anyway let's begin._**

 **Broken Angel**

Chapter 4

"How's she doing?" Remus asked as he strode up to Kakashi.

Kakashi stood at the edge of a tree line, watching Narumi in the field about fifty yards away.

"Angry." was Kakashi's only reply.

Remus only scowled in reply, as he laid eyes on his niece. She sat meditating in the center of a training field, the wind was blowing quite rapidly around her, and just looking at the scene made the wolf within him bow submissively.

"I assume you aren't alone here?" Remus asked.

"No. There's probably fifty Anbu in the tree line watching her. The council and elders believe she's dangerous." Kakashi replied, sounding angry at that statement.

"What?! Those fools wouldn't know their asses from a hole in the ground. Sure she's grown strong, but she's just angry right now. She just lost her best friend, and got mixed up in the whole Uchiha affair, I'm pretty sure anyone would be off put at that point." Remus responded with a growl, obviously not happy with the Leaf at the moment.

"True... still. She beat Itachi, sure he was tired from killing the Uchiha, but he was still at like 75 percent power, and apparently she kicked his ass. If she could do that, who in this village can't she beat?" Kakashi responded, trying very hard not to sound proud of that statement.

"Has anyone tried to approach her? Like Minato or Itachi?" Remus asked.

"Itachi, hell no, the boy is smart, she made it perfectly clear that their friendship was over, if he wants to live he'll be sure to steer clear of her for a good while. Sensei on the other hand... well he didn't try personally but Lady Tsunade and the Third Hokage did." Kakashi replied.

"Oh? How did that turn out?" Remus asked, knowing it probably wasn't good.

"Well..." Kakashi began as he remembered back.

 **(FLASHBACK)**

"Hello Narumi. It's good to see you again." Hiruzen Sarutobi stated, as he and his student approached the young girl, who's name was on everyone lips.

"Lord Third." Narumi replied, without opening her eyes, or moving from her meditative position. She'd spent all of her time recently trying to calm herself and allow her anger to fade away. All she wanted was some peace and quiet.

"Tsunade and I would like to talk to you." Hiruzen began after a moment of silence.

"Sorry, I'm really busy right now, come back some other time." Narumi told the two, her voice devoid of emotion.

"You're not doing anything. You're just sitting there, brat." Tsunade snapped back, irritated at the girls aloof manner.

"Still more important then anything you might have to say." Narumi responded.

"What did you..." Tsunade began as she took a menacing step forward, but her threat died in her throat as Narumi's eyes snapped open, and she was greeted to the sight of her Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan.

"Tsunade calm down!" Hiruzen snapped at his student.

Tsunade stared at her goddaughter's glowing red eyes, trembling slightly at the killing intent that was rolling off of her. This wasn't the largest amount of KI she had ever dealt with, but considering it was coming from an eight year old girl, it was so much more stunning then normal.

"Tsunade!" Hiruzen snapped again. This time her gaze shot to him, and she saw the warning in his eyes. She managed a slight nod, before taking a step back from the small girl.

"So you're learning." Narumi commented with a cruel grin. Causing Tsunade to glare at her angrily.

"Please Narumi, we're just here to talk." Hiruzen stated, trying to diffuse the situation.

"Then talk. But make sure she keeps her mouth under control. I'm sure she's smart enough to remember that my kind have an unnatural hatred for hers." Narumi stated.

Both Tsunade and Hiruzen, adopted looks of surprise at that. To think that this little girl knew and understood the animosity and downright hatred, that the Uchiha and Senju had for each other, was unnerving.

"Your father..." Hiruzen began, after he recomposed himself, but was cut off by a sudden scoff that escaped from Narumi's lips.

"That man is no father to me. All he's ever done is fuck the whore who birthed me!" Narumi spat back, the venom in her tone, caused Hiruzen to flinch and Tsunade to glare.

"Narumi, your parents love you. They want you to come home." Hiruzen told her.

"Ha! Bull! According to the Fourth Hokage, I'm just some spoiled brat who's unworthy to lead his precious clan. Though I'm not surprised he wants me to come home, after all, now the whole village knows that I'm stronger then Itachi, and that I posses the Mangekyou. That would do wonders for his precious clan's reputation to have a warrior like me in it." Narumi replied with a cocky grin, though the grin never reached her eyes, which were still glowing malevolently.

"Please Narumi... none of that is true. Minato is sorry for those things he said. And Lily had been absolutely distraught since you left. Even Naruko misses you." Hiruzen told her in a kind and gentle tone, not letting the fact that he was terrified of the menacing glow of Narumi's eyes, show.

"Now I know your blowing wind up my skirt. Minato is a fool. Lily, my whore mother, was going to slap me, for just showing them I could wall walk, I'm actually curious to know what she'll try to do to me, after I nearly killed Itachi, and showed the entire village that I'm stronger then my little bitch of a sister. And on that note, Naruko probably hasn't been happier since I left. She's probably pissed right now, knowing that I'm the stronger of the two of us, by far." Narumi sneered in reply. Hiruzen found himself confounded by how odd this situation was. Most notable of it all was Narumi's mouth. He'd never heard a child say such things.

"Narumi..." "Don't try it old man. My parents are idiots who deserve nothing but a lonely painful death. I still blame Minato for getting Shisui killed. If he hadn't sent him on that mission, he wouldn't have been attacked, and he wouldn't be dead now." Narumi cut him off.

"Narumi." Hiruzen whispered with a look of sadness, while Tsunade was sending Narumi a death glare. In her mind, she couldn't comprehend how someone who had a family would turn on them like this. Tsunade had lost most of her family when she was young, and yet here Narumi was spitting on them like they were roaches. The sheer audacity enraged the Senju princess. It never once entered her mind, that she, along with the rest of the Namikaze, had done nothing to earn Narumi's love.

"My parent's are nothing. It's like Kakashi always says. 'Those who break the rules are trash, but those who abandon their comrades are worse then trash.' They abandoned me, and I'm family to them... I wonder what that makes them? What's lower then trash? And then what's lower then that? I hate them both. They can go die for all I care, I don't need them." Narumi stated coldly.

"Do not speak of your parents like that you little shit!" Tsunade finally exploded in rage, she shot forward to grab the little brat, and teach her a lesson, but was stopped by an enormous blue skeletal hand.

The skeletal hand of **Susano'o** caught Tsunade's in its massive maw.

"It seems you need to be taught a lesson, Senju scum!" Narumi muttered with nothing but hate in her eyes. "Hashirama would be disappointed in you. You and your precious Fourth Hokage, have abandoned the principles he founded this village for."

Tsunade adopted a look of shock at hearing that. No one had ever dared throw her grandfather's beliefs in her face like that.

"Now you spoiled brat, let me show you the power of the last true Uchiwa!" Narumi shouted as **Susano'o** pulled Tsunade into the air, and violently slammed her into the ground, creating a crater thirty feet wide, and pushing Hiruzen back about ten yards.

" _Fuck... I... gods that hurt!'_ Tsunade thought as she was hefted back into the air, and unceremoniously flung three hundred yards into the forest where she painfully punched through several trees before slamming into the ground with enough force to shatter multiple bones. If she wasn't a legendary healer, she would have been royally fucked by that attack.

Back at the field Hiruzen could only gape in awe, at the little girl that had just bested a sannin. Sure Tsunade had been unprepared for just how strong Narumi was, but in then ninja world, there was no such thing as fair. Winning was winning, and she had just won against one of the best.

A split second later, nearly forty Anbu surrounded Hiruzen, and Narumi.

"Narumi Namikaze! You are under arrest for attacking one of the Sannin." One of the Anbu shouted.

"Hm... come and try." Narumi shouted back, as her eyes glowed wildly and more of **Susano'o** began to take form around her.

"No! Stand down!" Hiruzen ordered.

"But lord third... she..?" one of the Anbu started to replied.

"Was just defending herself. Tsunade struck first and tried to attack a civilian, a child of all things. She will be the one who is punished for this, not Narumi. Go find her! I'll deal with this." Hiruzen ordered, in full Hokage mode.

The Anbu didn't think for even a second to disobey and they quickly vanished from the field.

"Smart man." Narumi commented.

"I'm sorry for that Narumi. I would not have brought her here, had I know she would react like that." Hiruzen apologized.

"Whatever." Narumi stated as **Susano'o** vanished and she returned to her meditating.

"The council and the Hokage would like you to join the academy, to become a ninja." Hiruzen informed her, after a moment of silence.

"Not interested." Narumi replied.

"You don't want to be a ninja?" Hiruzen asked, sounding a little shocked.

"No... I do want to be a ninja. Just not a leaf ninja. I sent a letter to the Fire capital a couple of days ago. They'll be sending out one of their Jonin to deliver me my Ronin license. Afterwords I'm out of here." Narumi informed him, not hiding the smirk on her face as she did.

"Ronin? Wait you're leaving? You can't!" Hiruzen stated, shocked to his core by this revelation.

"And why not? My father seems dead set on Naruko becoming clan leader. So I don't need to be here for that. I'm still a civilian so the council can't order me around. And once I get a Ronin license I'm free to go wherever I want so long as I don't cause trouble." Narumi told him matter of factually, still unable to stop grinning.

"But... the village..." Hiruzen began, but was cut off by a snort from Narumi.

"The village hates me. Most either don't give a shit about me, or think I'm the fox. I've never received any respect from any of them. They've even tried to kill me on occasion. I'm the ruler of the Uchiwa, I will not be stepped upon by such worthless commoners." Narumi spat, channeling her grandfather for a brief moment.

"The Uchiwa? How do you know of them Narumi?" Hiruzen asked.

"I'm a direct descendant of them. Why wouldn't I know of them?' Narumi replied.

"Few people do. How much of their history do you know?" Hiruzen inquired, eying her curiously.

"I know that the Uchiwa were one of a number of clans that possessed the Sharingan. I also know that about three hundred years ago, my great, great, great some odd grandfather led a bloody conquest to unite all of the Sharingan wielding clans under one banner. When he was finished, all of the clans were either destroyed or united under the banner Uchiha. My grandfather was the last lord of the Uchiwa, and though he was cast out of the Uchiha, they couldn't remove him as the head of the Uchiwa." Narumi replied, with pride.

"Cast out? You can't mean... no! You're... you're his grandchild?" Hiruzen sputtered out as a look of pure horror shot across his face. Narumi's response was a menacing grin, along with opening her eyes to reveal her EMS.

"How?" Hiruzen asked.

"That's unimportant. Just know that I have been named lord of Uchiwa and when the time comes, I will be taking all that is theirs with me, when I leave." Narumi informed him with an ominous glint in her eyes.

"You can't. There is no Uchiwa any more, and Itachi is clan leader." Hiruzen told the girl.

"Yes, but as part of the joining of our families years ago, any descendant of the heads of the individual clans like I am for the Uchiwa, may declare independence, and there is only two courses of action at that point. Itachi can fight me to maintain the Uchiwa's power within the clan, and we both know he wont do that. Itachi's smart, he knows the chance of him losing to me is too great, and if he does lose, not only does he lose the Uchiwa, but I become ruler of the Uchiha. And once he knows of my intentions to leave he wont risk me beating him and leaving his severely weakened family, penniless, and homeless." Narumi informed the Hokage in such a way that the old man couldn't help but whither beneath her knowledge.

"I believe in chess, they refer to this, as a checkmate." Narumi said with a smile.

"You do know that Itachi wasn't at full power last you fought?" Hiruzen tried to threaten.

"You do realize that he also wasn't that far from it. Itachi shines at Genjutsu, but with my Mangekyou his most powerful Genjutsu are worthless against me. Therefore one of his greatest strengths is useless against me. So no matter what, Itachi will be fighting with a handicap, and unlike him, I don't spam Genjutsu. He also can't use his Mangekyou, without risking blindness, I however don't have that problem. Not to mention I have more then ten times the chakra that Itachi does. He can still put up a fight, and he could beat me, but his chances aren't good enough for him to risk it. Besides, the Uchiha are beyond rich, even if I ended up taking half of the clan's assets, so what? Less then half of them are left. They still wouldn't want for anything. So... your threats are hollow old man." Narumi explained to him.

Hiruzen couldn't argue with the girl. She knew her opponent, and she was fully capable of facing Itachi.

"Please... Narumi, the village was wrong. Give them a chance to correct their mistakes. Stay, and I promise things will get better." Hiruzen tried to bargain.

"Oh I'm sure they would. This whole village would be wandering around kissing my ass, bunch of fucking hypocrites." Narumi muttered before shaking her head.

Hiruzen stared at the girl for a few moments, obvious sadness present on his face. He was saddened that such a little girl, had such little trust for her home.

"Very well. I will pass on this info to the Hokage, and the council." Hiruzen told her as he turned to walk away.

"You do that. And tell the Anbu to hide better. I don't mind them spying but if I keep catching glimpses of those fucking masks, I'm gonna start settling some accounts." Narumi threatened, as she went back to meditating.

Hiruzen nodded and departed.

 **(End flashback)**

"Wow." Remus stated.

"Yeah. I got the whole story from Lord third. The council wasn't happy when they heard." Kakashi informed his friend with a chuckle.

"So? What did they do?" Remus inquired.

"They sent a team of Anbu to bring her to the council chambers." Kakashi replied.

"What happened?" Remus asked.

"She left two in comas, one lost his hand, one will never have children, and another is going to require like thirty surgeries to get his face looking even remotely close to human again." Kakashi replied with a grimace, causing Remus to grimace as well.

"How did that sit with Minato?" Remus asked after a moment.

"There was nothing he could do. Those Anbu tried to force a civilian to do something, which is illegal. Therefore Narumi had every right to defend herself. Now we're down five Anbu, with no idea how many will be able to stay ninja." Kakashi explained.

"I see." Remus stated as he went back to looking at Narumi. He couldn't get over the feeling within him. The wolf was howling at him to flee or submit, there was obviously an Alpha nearby, and Remus suspected it was Narumi.

"Genlemen." both men turned to see an Anbu standing behind them.

"Yes?" Kakashi inquired.

"If you wouldn't mind. Could you offer your assistance. The council and Hokage has asked for lady Narumi's presence, and I don't wish for a confrontation." The Anbu inquired, both men could tell he was uneasy with the prospect of approaching Narumi.

"Okay. Just follow my lead, and if she gets violent back down immediately." Kakashi ordered, as he let out a sigh.

"Care to join us?" He asked Remus.

"Sure." Remus accepted as the three walked out into the windy field to speak to Narumi.

"Narumi?" Kakashi stated as they approached.

"Yes?" Narumi asked in a calm voice.

"The council wishes to speak with you. Could you come with us, please?" Kakashi asked kindly. Remus and the Anbu both readied to run like hell if her reply was negative.

Narumi let out an audible sigh before standing, and glancing at them, the Sharingan present in her eyes. "Fine."

"Oh... good. Well let's go." Kakashi stated with an eye smile.

"Hi uncle Remus." Narumi greeted him with a tired look.

"Hey kiddo. How you doing?" Remus asked as she walked up to him. He offered her a hug, which she gladly accepted.

"Tired. I can't wait to leave this place." Narumi replied.

"I still can't believe that you're leaving." Kakashi muttered as the four walked back towards the village.

"Yeah. I'm sorry Kakashi, but I can't stay here. It sucks too much. And I don't think I can spend very much longer here, without doing something that will force my sperm donor to kill me." Narumi stated with a shake of her head.

"Hey! Language young lady. You are the leader of a very old house. The leader of the Uchiwa should not be so uncouth." Remus chastised her, causing her to grin, and giggle.

"Sorry uncle Remus." Narumi apologized.

"So... any plans for where you're going?" Remus asked.

"First to the fire capital to meet with the goblins, and get an idea of what the Uchiwa assets are. Then maybe go exploring, until I'm eleven." Narumi replied.

"Eleven?" Kakashi stated curiously.

"You planning to enroll in a magical school?" Remus inquired.

"Yeah, not sure which. Maybe one of the ones in Europe. I hear they're the oldest." Narumi responded, with a thoughtful look.

"Well I personally know the headmaster of Hogwarts. That's where I went to school. I could put in a good word." Remus offered.

"Hm... maybe. Hogwarts headmaster is Dumbledore right? He's been here a few times, to talk to the Fourth. He was always kind to me when we spoke." Narumi mused.

"He's a very kind man. Some call him the leader of light. He led the fight against Voldemort in the last war. I'm sure he'd be happy to have you at Hogwarts." Remus told her with a smile.

"We'll see. I'll have to get out there and find an area I like." Narumi replied.

"Well, you can always come with me if you like." Remus offered.

"Yeah... I could do that too. Hmm... we'll see." Narumi added happily as they made their way to the council chambers.

A couple of minutes passed by before Narumi and the others arrived, at the Leaf council chambers. On one side sat the civilian's leaders, there was probably thirty of them. On the other side, was the shinobi, also thirty. Between the two sat the Hokage and the four elders. Homura, Utatane, Danzo, and Hiruzen.

Narumi spotted the two sannin Jiraiya and Tsunade standing on either side of Minato. Tsunade looked timid, and didn't meet the girl's gaze, she was probably still reeling from losing so easily to the young Namikaze. Jiraiya however was studying her intently, she hadn't seen the man in over a year. He always came back for Naruko's birthday, but since she wasn't around for it this time she must have missed him. While Jiraiya did focus on Naruko he was never mean to Narumi, and always brought her presents and stuff. She guessed that he had to leave before he could find her, which was why she hadn't seen him this year.

Narumi also spotted Itachi sitting in the Uchiha clan seat, he was eying her intently, though he was being more inconspicuous about it then Jiraiya.

The rest of the people present were either indifferent, angered, or afraid of her presence.

Narumi also took note of a man with a fire symbol on his headband standing to the side.

"So has my license arrived?" Narumi asked as she looked at the man.

Hearing her speak the man nodded. "Yes my lady It has. I do however need you to pass the standardized application test. I need to make sure you have the abilities of a Fire sponsored Ronin." The man told her as he stepped forward.

"Alright what do you need me to do?" Narumi asked.

"Wait! Before you do that. We have something we need to discuss." Minato stated.

"Of course my lord. Please be quick about it though. I do need to get back soon." The man said with a bow as he stepped back.

"I already told you I didn't want to be a Leaf ninja. So whats the point of me being here?" Narumi asked.

"You will speak with respect to this council brat!" Utatane snapped at her, causing Tsunade to flinch as she felt her own voice echo through Utatane's.

"Respect is earned. You have not." Narumi replied simply.

"Do you know who you are talking to young lady?" a blonde haired woman on the civilian side shouted at her.

"Oh look... a woman who doesn't know any better." Narumi parroted out with an amused look in her eyes causing a few people to chuckle at her.

"You brat!" The woman shouted but she was dropped instantly with killing intent from Minato.

"Enough! I did not ask her hear to insult her." Minato reprimanded the dumb blonde.

"Why am I here?" Narumi asked.

"You are here to be enrolled into the Shinobi academy." Danzo informed her.

"Ha... hell no!" Narumi growled at him.

"You are still my child Narumi. I decide what is best for you. You are going to the ninja academy. You are coming home. And you are going to cease with this rebellious behavior." Minato told her with a stern look in his eyes.

"Yes Narumi... it's time to come home darling." Narumi heard her mother's voice. She glanced over to see her in the Namikaze clan seat, since Minato couldn't hold it, because of being Hokage.

"Um... no." Narumi said again.

"You have no choice girl." Danzo said with a smirk. "You are still too young to make choices for yourself, the Daimyo agrees with us. You will join the academy and become a Leaf ninja. And down the line, perhaps we will activate the CRA for you. You obviously appear to have a heightened version of the Sharingan, which I believe constitutes the laws activation."

"Hell no!" Lily shouted at him. "I want my daughter back, but I am not letting you or anyone turn her into some sort of baby making factory!"

"We are not activating the CRA for my daughter Danzo. That is final!" Minato said in a tone that allowed zero argument.

"Very well Lord Hokage. Having her here will be enough." Danzo responded.

"You." Narumi stated pointing at the Fire Jonin.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Send a message to Gingotts in the Fire capital. Tell them to send out one of their golbins with an inheritance test. I will prove to these people that 'I' am the 'leader' of a family. And then I'm going to kick the shit out of him!" She says pointing at Itachi, "To get it's independence, then I'm leaving the land of fire. Tell the fire Daimyo that he will be losing the Uchiwa family."

"We already told you. You aren't going anywhere." Homura stated in a matter of fact voice.

"Actually, she claims to be the ruler of a family. That means that she has a right to prove it. This supersedes Leaf jurisdiction. You have no say in this matter. I will get a representative from Gringotts here to prove the validity of her claim. If she is in fact the ruler of a family, that makes her emancipated. Which in turn means the one and only claim to her, as her parents, is null and void." The Fire Jonin stated as he wrote on a scroll, and then summoned a hawk, and sent it out the window.

"This cannot be allowed. This girl is Leaf property." Danzo bit out.

"I told you. You have no say. The only ones here who have any control over her since she is a civilian, is her parents, and if she is the ruler of a family, then she is emancipated, which means they have no say over her. And if she wants to take her family and leave, she can freely handle that within the boundaries of the Uchiha clan. And because it is a clan affair, you also have no say in it. If this girl is telling the truth, and is in fact the ruler of the Uchiwa family, then the Daimyo is going to be pissed. The Uchiwa are a most ancient and most noble family. To have their status reactivated, and then taken from the land of fire? That does not bode well for the Leaf." The Fire Jonin explained. Many in the room began to shift uncomfortably, to anger the Daimyo, was never a good idea, and he would be even more pissed since they already went to him to assure their rights over the girl.

"Narumi... please. We want you to come home. We're sorry for what happened." Lily told the girl.

"Save it. I'm done with this village and it's shit. You best hope I'm right. Cuz if I'm not, I'm still leaving, it's just going to be a lot more messy." Narumi said as her Mangekyou appeared in her eyes, and began to spin menacingly.

"We'll have word tomorrow. I must have this matter come to a close for today until the goblin representative arrives." The fire Jonin informed everyone, since he knew anything further, that any parties tried to do, might be illegal.

"He is right Minato. This meeting is finished." Hiruzen whispered as he took a drag from his pipe.

Minato stared at his eldest daughter caught between anger and sadness.

"Well unless there's anything else, ja ne!" Narumi said with a smile as she **Shunshined** away.

 **-Later-**

Narumi was walking through the village with a bored look on her face. She didn't really have a destination, she was just walking.

"You know... you're a bitch." She heard someone say. Narumi turned and saw her one and only sister standing to the side, with two girls on either side of her, one was a Yamanaka, and the other had bright pink hair.

"I'm sorry did you say something?" Narumi muttered mimicking Kakashi as she picked at her ear.

"I said that you're a bitch." Naruko growled as she took a threatening step forward. At Eight Naruko was a spitting image of Minato. Besides the three wisker marks on either side of her face, she could pass for a younger female version of him. She was Narumi's exact opposite. Loud, Brash, brightly colored, only slightly above average intellect, a genius when it came to magic and ninjutsu, but no where near Narumi's level. Her bright blonde hair was tied into two pony tails, like Tsunade's that hung down to her thighs.

"Ah, that's what I thought you said. Now let me rebuke your statement with an intelligent one. You're a jackass." Narumi fired back.

"You know nothing about me. I'm going to be the most powerful ninja in the village. So you'd best be careful, cuz I might surprise you one day." Naruko challenged her sister.

"You know what? Surprise me now." Narumi ordered.

"What?" Naruko chirped with a look of surprise.

"Yeah, surprise me, say something intelligent." Narumi said with a smirk.

"You're just angry that mom and dad love me more. You know they never wanted you? I was always the favorite." Naruko shot at her, aiming to rile Narumi up.

Narumi however, was used to this argument. She had, had it a million times before, and whenever Narumi managed to actually hurt Naruko's feelings she would run off to cry to Minato and Lily, and Narumi would be the one to get in trouble for it. Even if she didn't start the argument.

"You know... you're right." Narumi said with a smile.

"... what?" Naruko asked, taken aback by this turn.

"Yeah... you always were the favorite. I'm sure Minato and Lily would have been happy with just you. After all, you're the girl-who-lived... I just hope Voldemort is really dead, otherwise, he'll be coming back for you." Narumi told her with a wicked grin. She watched all three girls seize up at the thought of that monster coming back.

"So... so what? If he comes back I'll just beat him again." Naruko tried to sound brave but the stuttering made her fail in that attempt.

"Oh yeah? How?" Narumi asked with a smirk.

"Well... I'll just use my awesome ninjutsu." Naruko told her sister.

"Oh really? Which one?" Narumi asked again, her smirk growing bigger.

"Hmph... I don't need to tell you! I hope you do leave, that way mom and dad don't have to think about you anymore." Naruko shouted at her before turning with her two friends to leave.

"Hmm... already planning on it dear sister. Hopefully we won't meet again." Narumi said with a cruel smirk, causing Naruko to stop in her tracks to contemplate that statement. She was about to turn around to say something but Narumi had already vanished.

 **-The next day-**

Narumi stood in the council room. The goblin representative had arrived by portkey. He stood in the center of the room eying the council wearily. Most held neutral looks, but some had sneers on their faces.

"Okay let's do this." Narumi said.

"Yes let's get this over with." The goblin agreed as he pulled out a bowl and a small knife.

"Cut your hand and let the blood fall into the bowl." The goblin, who's name was Gnarltooth, ordered her.

"Are you sure you wish..." Minato began, but was cut off by the goblin's glare.

"Please be silent Lord Hokage. The only reason this Inheritance test is taking place in public is to confirm her validity to the claim of the Uchiwa. That is the only reason you are seeing it, anything else that comes from this test is confidential so be silent." The goblin snapped. Causing a few ninja to glare, but Minato simply nodded knowing it was better to not pick a fight with a Gringotts goblin.

Narumi cut her hand and let her blood fall into the bowl, after it was sufficiently full, she felt magic from the knife heal her hand. She offered a polite smile as she passed the knife back to the goblin. Whom took it and placed it back in his bag.

A few quite moments went by before Gnarltooth pulled out a piece of paper and dipped it into the bowl. The paper drank all of her blood, absorbing it. A few moments later, black letters began to appear on the paper.

"Itachi Uchiha please confirm what this says as head of her clan." Gnarltooth ordered. Itachi quickly went to the goblin and read over the test.

 **Name:**

 _Narumi Namikaze Slytherin Uchiwa_

 **Sex:**

 _Female_

 **Titles:**

 _Uchiwa clan head by Magical passing (Paternal)_

 _Slytherin by Conquest_

 **Heir of:**

 _Namikaze (Paternal)_

 _Uzumaki (Paternal)_

 _Uchiha 3rd in line (Paternal)_

 _Ravenclaw (Maternal)_

 _Black (Godfather)_

 _Senju (Unverified)_

Itachi read the whole thing to the people of the room. Narumi had to smirk at the Slytherin by Conquest part. She knew how she earned that title. Though it didn't surprise her that none of the people present, had realized the truth. In fact, she only knew Voldemort was the Slytherin Lord because he was currently the only person in the world she had killed. She knew that the Dark Lord did many things in the name of Salazar Slytherin but she had no clue if he ever told people he was actually related to the man.

It did surprise her that her mother was a descendant of Rowina Ravenclaw though. Especially considering her mother was a Gryffindor. She also was curious about Black. She knew her godfather was Sirius Black, but she though he was in Azkaban, apparently it was determined that he fed information to Kumo ninja during the third great ninja war that led to the death of Obito. Of course they knew Obito was alive now, but that didn't change the fact that at the time Minato and Lily were on the war path, both planning to kill Sirius for what he'd done to Minato.

Apparently Sirius had been caught shortly after he killed a bunch of civilians in London along with another of Lily's friends Peter Pettigrew. To stop Minato from tearing the country apart, the Ministry in Britain tossed Sirius into prison, and threw away the key.

The other curious one was the Senju but Madara whispered in her mind that, the Uzumaki were distantly related to the Senju and that his wife, her grandmother, was an Uzumaki.

"Awesome... so Itachi.. duel now or tomorrow?" Narumi asked with a mad glint in her eyes.

"I'm afraid I'll have to decline. I feel there is no need for a duel, and allow the head of the Uchiwa clan to leave, with my blessing." Itachi informed Narumi as he handed her Inheritance test to the goblin.

"Really?" Narumi asked.

"Yes. I won't force you to remain in this village. Know that even though you may hate me, I still can't help but think of you as a friend. You and the Uchiwa, are free to leave. And you go with my blessing." Itachi told her with a smile.

"Thanks Itachi. This means a lot to me. You're not there yet. But maybe one day, I can call you friend again." Narumi told him offering her own smile.

"How can this be? Shouldn't Minato be the next leader to the Uchiwa, and how in the hell is this girl the head of Slytherin?" Tsunade asked.

"Obviously she killed the last lord of Slytherin house. And she was chosen by the previous Lord of the Uchiwa. It doesn't matter if her father came first, just like he may choose her little sister to take the role of leader of the Namikaze so can his Father choose her... and he did. Now that this is settled, is there anything else?" Gnarltooth asked.

"Yes... could you please do an Audit of the Uchiwa estate. Find out all I own. And could the goblins prepare me a portkey out of the land of fire, to somewhere in Europe, when they get a chance?" Narumi asked.

"Of course we'll have it done by the time you arrive in the capital lady Narumi." Gnarltooth said with a nod.

"Good. Can we go to one of the training field so I can take my ronin test?" Narumi asked the Fire Jonin.

"Of course my lady." The Fire Jonin said with a bow.

"Well... all I can say is later bitches!" Narumi said to the council as she **Shunshined** away.

All the council could do was keep replaying the names of all those titles that Narumi possessed, the Daimyo was going to have them all killed.

 **-To be Continued-**

 ** _Alright that's all please review, I need to know what you guys think... come on, I only have four reviews and this is chapter 4. let me know what you think and soon we'll be in magical Europe can't wait! Ja ne!_**

 ** _\_**


	5. 5: Departure

**_Thx for the reviews guys keep em coming I like all the feedback, here's the next chapter. The more you review the faster I post. Also, poll time, two people have brought up not liking Hermione as part of the harem, I want you guys to choose. Yay or nay? This is a quick poll and if you vote nay, then pick a replacement. I'm still sticking with Fluer, Luna and Daphne, as I already have stories for them, Hermione, not so much, so let me know what you think, and give me your idea for a fourth._**

 **Broken Angel**

Chapter 5

Narumi sat on top of her apartment building humming to herself. She was set to leave the village the following day and she couldn't be happier. The fire Jonin who tested her abilities said, that she had what it takes to become a jonin and placed her in the running for rapid promotion. She could pick up her Full license at the Fire capital, when she got there. Her Ronin license would definitely be Chuunin level, but if things worked out well, then she may get a Jonin level license instead.

A ronin license basically makes a person a ninja and allows them to take missions in any country. Depending on your rank, depends on the level of missions you could take. Narumi blew away the Fire jonin in every task he set for her, including Ninjutsu, Taijutsu and Genjutsu tests, along with throwing accuracy and other skills. With all her abilities Narumi was more then capable of becoming a Jonin, it was just unusual for someone to jump into being a ronin, and instantly be Jonin level. There was a lot of paperwork involved so she may or may not get that level.

She was going to leave with uncle Remus. They would head to the Fire capitol, get her license, head to the Gringotts there, check on her assets and then head for someplace else. Narumi didn't care where, she still had three years until she was old enough to become a student at one of the Wizarding schools, so it was a good time for some adventuring.

The village was in a quiet a state right now, apparently the Leaf council had sent a message to Gringotts to inquire as to the identity of the previous head of Slytherin house. Lily had asked for a Blood reading from Gringotts since she had no clue that she was Ravenclaw's heir. And the council had already sent two ninja to try to bribe her to stay, one was actually pretty amusing to her, one of the ninja they sent was their best Hostage negotiator, who apparently had a perfect record.

Narumi remembered spending nearly an hour denying all of the man's offer. The guy was so full of himself and so proud of his perfect record in negotiations that her refusal was causing him to have an anxiety attack.

"Please just tell me what you want!" She remembered him begging.

"We'll give you anything! Jutsu? Money? Men? ...Woman?" He finished giving her a look.

Her reply was to kangaroo kick him thirty yards down the street.

So yeah, things were a bit hectic.

Narumi lost her smile, as she felt three presences appear behind her.

"Can I help you Lord third?" Narumi asked as she turned around, and spotted Hiruzen, Jiraiya and Tsunade.

"I'm just here to make sure they don't do something stupid. I didn't want to disturb you." Hiruzen replied giving both of his students looks.

"Hey brat. How have you been?" Jiraiya asked after a moment.

"Busy. Best friend died. Unlocked a legendary hidden doujutsu. Oh and apparently I'm head of Slytherin house... so yeah. Also busy getting ready to move to a new country and go on adventures... so yeah... I pretty busy as of late." Narumi replied eying the two Sanin curiously.

"Listen... we're here to try and talk you out of leaving." Jiraiya began.

"Do you realize what you are putting your parents through? Lily still hasn't stopped bawling her eyes out because of you." Tsunade interrupted.

"Ya know... I don't think I ever asked you what your deal with me was. I mean my mother's an idiot, my Father is a jackass, and my sister is probably the best example of why you shouldn't smoke and drink while pregnant. But I never did find out why you hate me so much." Narumi asked. "It's because I'm an Uchiwa isn't it?"

"What? No." Tsunade looked a little surprised at being called out like that.

"It is isn't it? You've had this unnatural hatred for me since I was born, and it's because I'm an Uchiwa. I knew it." Narumi replied with a chuckle.

"That... that has nothing to do with why I don't like you." Tsunade replied.

"Huh... racist." Narumi muttered, earning her a glare from Tsunade.

"I don't hate you, Narumi. And the reason I don't like you has nothing to do with you being an Uchiwa, I just learned about that like everybody else." Tsunade explained, trying not to explode and get her ass kicked again.

"Then why? I know why he doesn't like me. It's because he doesn't really know me." Narumi stated as she pointed at Jiraiya.

"Hey, I don't have any problem with you..." Jiraiya began but Narumi cut him off.

"I didn't say you did. But you don't like me. Not like you like Naruko. Or Minato, or Lily, or Tsunade, or Kakashi... I could go on. You treat me like a friend's child is supposed to be treated. I'm not your godchild, therefore you don't need to have a close bond with me. I would have liked to, but I don't hate you for not having one with me. She's my godmother though, and she hates me." Narumi explained to Jiraiya. She could tell her explanation got to him as a look of shame took up residence on his face.

Jiraiya really did wish he got to know Narumi better. Especially after all he had learned about her recently. He could tell she had grown into a mature, and dynamic individual and it saddened him that even after all these years, he hadn't formed any sort of bond, with Minato's eldest.

"I told you. I don't hate you Narumi." Tsunade said again.

"Well, it feels like you do." Narumi told her.

"I'm sorry Narumi... I just... I don't have any family. Minato, Lily, Sensei, even this fool Jiraiya... they're all I have... I guess I just chose to follow what Minato and Lily did. I guess I never took the chance to get to know you either. I just assumed that Naruko knew you best, and when she spoke, I thought it was the truth. I also wanted to apologize for trying to hit you before... it was stupid, and I guess I just let my emotions get to me sometimes... my family is all I have... I don't take kindly to people insulting them. So I'm sorry." Tsunade offered up her apology actually sounding like she meant it.

"I guess I'll take what I can get from you people. Whatever, apology accepted, now let's move on to why you're here. You want to try and talk me outta leaving? I gotta here the argument you prepared for this." Narumi stated with a chuckle.

Both Sanin shared a look with each other before beginning. "Look kid... it's a tough world out there..." Jiraiya began, but a chuckle from Narumi cut him off.

"It's a tough world in here too. At least out there no one knows who I am. And I don't look a thing like the Fourth so you can't say people will recognize me, plus I'm already planning on dropping his last name." Narumi told them.

"You're disowning yourself?" Jiraiya asked in shock. Tsunade and Hiruzen both had similar looks of surprise.

"Sure. Why not? My father already stated that he wanted Naruko to become Namikaze clan leader, anyway. I'm just making it easier on him. Plus it wouldn't do to have a clan leader, who isn't even a part of the village now would it?" Narumi stated with a knowing smirk.

Both Sanin mentally cursed, that had been one of their attempts to get her to stay, since she couldn't be Namikaze clan leader if she wasn't in the village.

"Next?" Narumi asked with a smirk.

"Nothing we say in gonna convince you to stay is it?" Jiraiya asked, sensing that they would get no where.

"Nope. You could tell me that if I stay, I'll be made Hokage, and I'd still tell you to ram it up your rear." Narumi replied joyfully.

"Is there anything we can do to get you to stay?" Tsunade asked.

"No. I've been in this shit hole for too long. You stay, and enjoy your happy lives here. I'm not gonna stay just so I can deal with more of this village's bigotry and hypocrisy." Narumi told the two with a solemn look.

"You are an amazing young lady Narumi. I'm sure if Madara were still alive, he would be proud of the person you have become. This situation, your treatment in the Leaf. You are handling it very maturely. A lesser person would have done something foolish." Hiruzen complimented her.

"Thank you lord third. I plan on writing Kakashi and the Ichiraku's. If you ever feel like talking you can send me a letter." Narumi offered.

"I would like that." Hiruzen stated with a smile.

"You two can send me letters as well. Can't say whether I'll read them or not, I guess it would depend on my mood. But you can still write." Narumi informed the two Sanin with a smile.

Both shared a look, knowing that that was probably the best they could hope for.

"Where will you go?" Jiraiya asked.

"I don't know. I want to attend one of the magical schools in Europe, but I still have a few years of free time until then. Maybe I'll do some adventuring with uncle Remus, see what kind of trouble we can get into before I'm old enough to go to school." Narumi replied with a thoughtful look.

"Hmm... well you keep in contact okay kid. And let me know what kind of adventures you get up to." Jiraiya told her.

"Sure." Narumi replied with a smile.

"Just... stay safe. I know you don't believe me, but your parents really do worry about you." Tsunade said with a sad look.

Narumi stared at her for a second, before sighing and giving a slight nod to show she understood.

 **-The next day-**

Narumi and Remus stood at the gate of the village. Both were just about to leave. A few people had stopped by to say their goobyes.

The Ichiraku's had come to offer their farewells, and even brought a nice supply of their own brand of instant ramen, for Narumi to try.

Kakashi was there too.

"You stay safe alright kiddo, and keep in touch." Kakashi told her, as the two shared a hug.

"I will Kakashi." Narumi replied with a smile.

"Oh and this is for you. I planned on teaching it to you when you were older, but I have no clue when we'll see each other again. Now I want you to promise me you will only use this technique if your life depends on it." Kakashi told the girl as he handed her a scroll.

Sensing what technique Kakashi had given her, Narumi nodded.

"Good girl." Kakashi said with an eye smile, as he patted her head.

"I had hoped to catch you before you left." A voice stated.

Narumi turned to see Itachi had arrived.

"Itachi? What are you doing here?" Narumi asked.

"Just wanted to say my goodbyes and give you something." Itachi replied as he fished a scroll out of his pocket and gave it to her.

"What is this?" Narumi asked as he handed her the scroll.

"A gift... from Shisui. He gave it to me before he died. I think he wanted you to have it." Itachi replied offering her a warm smile.

Narumi stared at the scroll for a moment before nodding and offering her hand to Itachi.

"For what it's worth Itachi... I hope we meet again." Narumi stated as Itachi shook her hand.

"As do I. You keep that safe alright, and use it wisely, or at least better then Shisui would. He could be so troublesome sometimes." Itachi told her with a smile, which quickly changed to a bemused look, as he recalled Shisui's antics.

"Ha... I will. Thank you." Narumi replied as she pocketed the scroll.

"Narumi?" Narumi heard her name called, she turned and spotted her whole family, plus the Sannin, standing nearby.

Narumi stared at them all with an expressionless face.

"We just wanted to say goodbye." Minato stated with obvious sadness.

"I see. Goodbye then." Narumi stated curtly.

At her words, her mother started to tear up, and at the sight of her mother's tears Naruko became angry.

"Why Narumi? Why can't we just go home and start over? Why do you have to leave? Don't you know how much this hurts?" Lily cried, as Minato wrapped an arm around her.

"Why? Why you ask? Maybe I should ask how much fun all those little family outings were without me? Maybe I should ask how nice it was for the three of you to sleep in warm comfy beds, while I slept outside in the cold? Maybe I should ask, how those meals tasted, without having to make any for me?" Narumi replied her voice steadily rising.

"Maybe I should ask when the four of us, became the three of you." Narumi stated in a low cold tone.

Her statement shocked both of her parents. Neither had thought their treatment of her was anything that bad, in fact both had assumed the reason for her leaving was the argument of her wall walking escapade. Neither had thought that her real reason for leaving was neglect on their part.

It brought tears to their eyes as they remembered some of those times that she mentioned.

"Gah... you see what you do!? Why do you have to make mom and dad cry, Huh? You know what? Just go if things are so bad here, none of us want you?" Naruko shouted at her, with tears in her eyes.

Narumi stared at her twin with a blank expression for a few moments before nodding and turning to leave.

Remus watched Naruko's eyes tear up even more as she watched her sister walk away. All Remus could do was sigh, Naruko was just too damn proud, and stubborn, to admit that it tore her apart that her sister was leaving.

If Naruko had ever bothered to treat her sister with kindness or respect, then maybe Narumi would of actually taken notice of the tears streaming down her little sister's face.

Remus sighed once again and turned to leave, when he heard someone say his name.

He glanced back and locked eyes with Minato.

"You take care of her Remus... that's our little girl... you take good care of her." Minato ordered, tears falling from his eyes as he did.

Remus could only nod, as he watched his old friends finally come to realize just what they had done to push their daughter away. It filled him with a bit of hope that they would finally try to make amends.

"Write when you can Remus... and keep her safe." Lily called after him. Remus offered a wave to say that he understood her.

"So... how are you feeling?" Remus asked after a few moments of walking in silence.

"Liberated." Narumi replied with a smile.

"Well, it'll take us two days walk to get to the capital. The portkey the goblins are making for us, where does it lead?" Remus asked.

"Germany. It was the farthest into Europe they could go from here." Narumi replied.

"Germany huh? There's plenty of things to do there." Remus noted.

"Yeah... do you think I can finally get a wand?" Narumi asked with a bit of excitement.

"Hm... I'm sure we can find a wandcrafter for you. They aren't cheap though. I'm sure someone like you is going to need a custom wand." Remus told her.

"No problem." Narumi said with a smile, as the two continued their chat as they made their way to the Fire capital.

 **-Later that night-**

Narumi and Remus lay sleeping under the stars, in one of the many fields dotting the countryside. Remus had brought a tent, but it was a beautiful night out. So they decided to sleep under the stars.

Narumi was suddenly awoken by feedback from one of her clones popping. Twenty Individuals were rushing towards them at top speed.

"Remus!" She hissed as she shot to her feet.

Remus shot awake just as twenty figures burst from the forest heading straight at them.

"Those look like Leaf Anbu." Remus stated.

"Fuck!" Narumi hissed as she saw the front five Anbu whip their arms back and fire a shit load of shuriken at them.

Narumi quickly flashed through handsigns and slammed her palms into the ground. A wall of earth rose up and blocked the two from the shuriken.

After a moment, the wall exploded as two of the Anbu punched through it and dove at the two of them. Remus already had his wand out and with a single motion, he banished one of the Anbu back into the others.

The one that jumped at Narumi, was also stopped when Narumi raised her hand, and a red light shot from it. Remus recognized the spell as **Reducto**. The end result for the Anbu was not pleasant, he split into pieces as most of his torso exploded showering poor Narumi in blood.

She visibly flinched from the end result of her spell as she had reacted on instinct. It took only a moment for her to recover as her eyes suddenly turned red with the Sharingan and she shot over to Remus, so she could watch his back.

Another Anbu came at her, she drew her tonto to block his strike, and quickly delivered a chakra enhanced strike to his chest. She could clearly hear bone snap as he was pushed back.

Narumi knew that in a moment more Anbu would be on them, she had to think fast.

"Do you have a broom?" Narumi asked Remus, quickly coming up with a plan.

"Yes." Remus replied as he conjured one.

"Fly!" Narumi ordered as she started to flash through handsigns. Remus didn't think to argue with the prodigy as he hopped onto the broom and flew straight into the air. Just as he did more Anbu passed by the broken wall.

Just as they appeared Narumi jumped high into the air, well over a hundred feet. She looked down and shouted " **Fire Style: Great Fire Annihilation!** "

Suddenly with a great breath she spit out a huge wall of fire down onto the field. Remus watched as the Anbu scattered to try and escape the flames. Some did, but not many.

Narumi hung in the air for a few moments as she finished breathing out the flames. Though gravity quickly overpowered magic and she was pulled down towards the inferno.

Remus however was on her in flash, he caught her as she fell.

"Holy shit. Thanks Remus." Narumi stated breathlessly, as she glanced down at the inferno.

"No, thank you. Where the hell did you learn something like that?" Remus asked with shock.

"My grandfather taught it to me." Narumi replied eying the inferno.

Remus was about to question her about that when the front of his broom was sheered off. He had just enough time to catch the glint of a Windmill shuriken as it flew off into the night.

The two spiraled down to the ground, Remus was able to slow their descent partly, but not enough to avoid injury. Both were thrown when they hit the ground, and Narumi was sure she'd dislocated her shoulder with how she landed.

"You are coming with us." A dead emotionless voice stated.

Narumi glanced up and saw five of the Anbu staring down at her. She quickly took note that all of their masks were blank.

"Come and try Cocksuckers!" Narumi hissed as her Mangekyou spun to life, and she cast **Amaterasu** on the one who spoke.

The man had no time to dodge as his whole body burst into black flames. He screamed in agony as the other Anbu jumped back to avoid a follow up attack.

She saw one Anbu start to go through some handsigns but he was cut off by a blade the size of a bus sheering the fool in half.

"Hmm seems your in a bit of a bind there brat." Came a familiar voice.

Narumi was greeted to the sight of a massive red toad with a pipe in it's mouth, and standing atop it was none other the Jiraiya.

"Well. Well. Well. What do we have here Bunta?" Jiraiya stated.

" **Looks like a bunch of punks, tryin' to pick on a little girl**." The massive toad replied as it took a drag from it's pipe.

"Well you know what we do to punks who pick on children?" Jiraiya stated with a murderous glint in his eyes.

The Toad nodded and Withdrew it's blade from the ground, chunks of dead Anbu were stuck to the sword as the great toad hefted it's massive blade into the air.

The Anbu immediately scattered, one wasn't fast enough and was bisected by the toads blade and the other two, were hit by two mud dragons Jiraiya had summoned to deal with them.

"Hey kid you okay?" Jiraiya asked as he hopped down to Narumi.

"Yeah... Uncle Remus! We need to find Uncle Remus!" Naurmi stated in a bit of panic as she glanced around for her uncle.

"I'm alright Narumi." Came Remus' voice.

Narumi glanced over to see two Anbu, one with a weasel mask and another with a dog mask, walking with Remus over to her. It looked like he fucked up his leg during their nasty crash landing.

"Thank goodness." Narumi said with a sigh of relief.

"Who were these guys?" She asked after a moment.

"No clue. But they ain't Leaf Anbu. Your old man sent us to keep an eye on you two until you made it to the capital. He figured something like this would happen." Jiraiya replied.

"Whomever these men were, I think they belonged to the same faction that attacked Shisui." Weasal stated.

"You don't think..." Dog began.

"I do..." Jiraiya answered his unfinished question.

"What do we do?" Weasel asked Jiraiya.

"You two get them to the capital... I'll stay here and clean this mess up. With a little bit of luck we'll finally have the proof we need to take that bastard down." Jiraiya ordered as he made his way to one of the corpses.

"Thank you guys for coming to help." Narumi thanked them.

"No problem. What are friends for?" Dog replied happily.

"You never change Kakashi." Narumi said with a chuckle, as she wrenched her arm back into place.

"You gonna be alright uncle?" Narumi asked.

"Yes... let's hurry to the capital though. I'll feel safer once we're gone." Remus replied.

 **-The Next Day-**

The four of them had arrived in the capital. They quickly made their way to the Ronin registration office for Narumi to pick up her license. After consideration they decided that they would give her an upgrading license. She was Chuunin rank now, but would become a Jonin in two years time. Narumi was happy with that and the four headed to Gringotts.

"Well. It looks like we're here." Dog stated.

"Time to part ways." Weasel added.

"Thank you both. I hope you two write." Narumi said with a smile.

"We will. You just stay safe." Weasal replied.

"Yeah... now before we part. I have something I'm supposed to give you. They say they know it wont make up for everything, but they both wanted you to have these." Dog stated as he pulled out a book, and a scroll.

Narumi instantly recognized her mother's old charms book, from her fifth year. Lily always said that that was her favorite. The scroll turned out to be instructions for her father's **Rasengan**.

"Now I know how you feel, but you shouldn't waste such gifts even if you don't like where they came from." Dog added, hoping she'd keep them.

"I... tell them thanks okay." Narumi stated after a moment as she packed away the book and scroll.

"Alright well we'll head back. You guys finish your business and get the hell outta this place. And also, don't place your location in any letters you send this way. Alright?" Dog told her.

"Got it." Narumi said with a smile as she and Remus turned and headed into the Gringotts. Ready for their next big adventure.

 **-To be Continued-**

 ** _Alright guys next chapter, we are off to Europe. Hope you like read and review. Please please please._**

 ** _\_**


	6. 6: It's about Time!

**_Okay time for some fun in Europe! I'm going to gloss over a lot of the three years, since not a whole lot will happen. Mostly training, exploring and maybe a potential romance. Should be fun. Hopefully will be at Hogwarts within a chapter or two. Anyway read and review. Still want to hear about Hermione, as I'm going to wait until I actually introduce her, before deciding._**

 ** _Update: K so S0LaRSpaZZ pointed some stuff out to me about Riley's age. so I'll start to correct it here. Riley was born on October Tenth, like Naruto. I did the math wrong making her ten when she got into Hogwarts rather then eleven, so I'm going through and correcting her age. there is a time skip in this chapter, I'm just going to expand it, so that Riley is the correct age. Just for those that are confused. Riley's birthday is just after the school year starts, so she'll almost immediately be a year older then her classmates. so in first year, she'll only be eleven for a month or so, then she'll be twelve, got it?_**

 **Broken Angel**

 _Chapter 6_

Narumi was staring out her window, looking out at the city of Berlin. Remus and her had just arrived a day ago, and quickly found a nice hotel to stay at. Narumi was still giddy from all the changes that had occurred in the last day. She was now rich, as it turned out that a lot of the Uchiwa assets were tied into the land of Lightning, which is where they hailed from, so Narumi had the goblins go and clean out all of her properties and then sell the estates, to the land of lightning. Lucky for the Uchiha, the Uchiwa only claimed about 15% of their assets which was still a descent chunk of change. And Narumi also had access to the Slytherin funds, all she had to do was get into contact with the Gringotts branch in Britain to transfer over the funds. Turns out with all of the moneys combined she had roughly 95 million galleons worth of funds, at least according to Remus.

Narumi was surprised when they got to Berlin and she spotted a globe. She immediately tried to find the elemental nations on it, but to no avail. Sensing her question Remus told her that a lot like Avalon, the Elemental nations had been hidden with magic. When asked how, Remus said that no one knows for sure, but that the shinobi claim it was the Sage of six paths that had done it. Now only magical beings could locate either place, though the Elemental nations were a lot easier to find then Avalon, since no one had seen that place since the time of Merlin and King Arthur.

According to Remus the elemental nations actually sat off the coast of China, and that the only way to find it was to take a hidden path in Japan that led there. The path wasn't so hidden that magicals had a hard time finding it, but muggles did. They would never be able to locate the entrance no matter what they did.

Another huge change was when Narumi dropped her Namikaze name, she also chose to take a new one. She wanted to keep hold of her old one to not forget who she was, but for all intents and purposes she was a new girl. So after spending for freaking ever trying to come up with a new name, Remus decided for her.

 **(Flashback)**

"Gah! Why is this so fucking hard?" Narumi whined as she tried to think of a name she liked.

"Not as easy as you thought it would be, is it?" Remus asked with an amused chuckle.

"Well... I'm not hearing you offer any suggestions." Narumi fired back at him.

"Hm... alright... how about Riley?" Remus asked.

"Riley? You want to name me after Ayane's dog?" Narumi replied.

"Why not? It's simple, easy to remember, it's unisex so people wont think it's girly. I don't see what the problem is." Remus argued.

"Hm... Riley 'Narumi' Uchiwa Slytherin? Ya know what. I like it! I'll go with Riley." The newly Christened Riley said with a smile.

"Can we proceed?" The goblin sitting across from asked in an annoyed voice. Both Remus and Riley adopted sheepish looks, as they both realized where they were having this long winded conversation.

 **(End Flashback) From this point on Narumi will be referred to as Riley which will serve as her name for most of the story.**

Riley smiled as she thought of her new name, her new beginning. Remus had questioned her about the name change before hand. He wanted to know why she wanted to erase her past. Her reply was that she didn't, she still kept the name Narumi, it just wasn't her first any longer. Plus Riley argued that Narumi was the daughter of the Fourth Hokage, she was the hated child of Konohagakure. Riley was no one. Riley could become anything. She was a blank slate, and that's what she wanted to be, it's why she left in the first place. Yeah she wanted to escape her neglect, but she also wanted to start anew, and make a name for herself without the negative aspects of the old.

Now she was Riley Narumi Uchiwa Slytherin, head of the Most Ancient and Most Noble houses of Slytherin and Uchiwa. And that's it. From there she could go anywhere.

"So... any plans on what you want to do first?" She heard Remus ask from behind her.

"Hm... I'm not sure. Maybe we should just explore, and see where our feet take us." Riley replied.

"Hm... sounds good to me." Remus replied after a moment of thought.

And with that the two went out to explore Berlin and the surrounding areas, to Riley, this was the life, out in the world, free to do as you please.

 **-One week Later-**

"Now... I need you to stay here for the night alright? It's important that you stay indoors okay" Remus told Riley.

"Remus quit acting like aliens are invading. And stop pretending I don't know where you're going. I've known you were a werewolf since I was six." Riley told him.

Remus let out an audible sigh, before giving her a look.

"Fine... I promise I'll stay indoors." Riley relented.

"Good. I left food in the fridge for you. I should be back tomorrow night. Stay safe alright?" Remus told her as he got up to leave.

"Yeah yeah." Riley waived him off as she turned her attention to the TV. She had quickly become addicted to the thing. There were TV's back in the elemental nations, but the only things on them was the news. This TV had so many different movies and TV shows, it was awesome.

"Have fun kiddo." Remus said with a smirk as he exited.

 **-Four hours later-**

Riley was awoken by a loud howl in the distance. She walked over to the window and glanced out. She was greeted by the sight of trees, as far as she could see. Her and Remus had left Berlin a day or two ago, to get to non-populated areas, so Remus wouldn't be a danger to anyone, now Riley was stuck in a shitty motel, just waiting for the day to end.

"I have zero clue what he is so worried about. I mean it's not like even in wolf form he could take me." Riley told herself as she continued to scan the forest.

A moment passed before her eyes caught movement. She spotted someone running towards the motel. She activated her Sharingan to give her a better look, with a clearer picture, she saw that the person was a man and he looked like some sort of hiker or like a backpacker.

She wondered for a moment what the hell he was running from, when she suddenly heard another howl, this one was louder, and it caused the man to turn and look back into the darkness of the forest as he ran.

Riley glanced into the forest and had to curse at what she saw. There, chasing the man down, was some sort of long limbed wolf like creature.

"Dammit Remus... what the hell!? I thought you were locking yourself in a hole in the ground or something!" Riley growled out as she threw open the window and hopped out.

 _'Idiot must have accidentally stumbled onto poor Remus while he was busy dealing with Moony'_ Madara commented.

 _'Yeah...probably. Well can't let the idiot get mauled. Remus would have a fit.'_ Riley thought in reply.

"RUN KID!" the man shouted as he spotted her.

Riley ignored him as she locked eyes with Moony.

The man, came to a sudden halt when he spotted Riley's blood red eyes, which were glowing in the darkness. Poor man must have thought he had run into a goddamn vampire too.

Moony closed it but slowed as he spotted Riley.

"Run you idiot." Riley ordered the man as she locked eyes with Moony.

Moony watched the man scamper away, but a sharp whistle from Riley drew his attention back to her.

"Did the idiot let you out Moony? You know you're supposed to stay in doors then you're like this." Riley stated. Moony let out a few light growls before whimpering a few times. The werewolf obviously realized it was in the presence of a far superior alpha. Moony remained low to the ground, doing everything to avoid appearing like he was challenging the new alpha.

"Ya know... I'm not quite sure what uncle Remus was so worried about." Riley stated as she stepped closer to the Submissive werewolf.

"You aren't that bad." Riley said with a tilt of her head. Sadly Moony spotted the movement and saw that her throat was vulnerable. The wolf growled and lunged teeth first at the small girl, though instead of tasting warm blood as the wolf had expected it found a crushing pain in it's throat.

"Ah ah... Moony, Remus wouldn't like it if you tried to eat me." Riley chided the wolf with a grin, as she held the large animal by it's throat. Riley may not have improved her physical strength that much, but she had improved her use of Tsunade's Superstrength technique, she could now multiply her strength ten times. Now a werewolf has low Jonin level strength. Riley had high genin level Strength, multiplied by ten times, left her with high Chuunin strength. So while she was still at a disadvantage in strength. She was holding Moony by the throat, that tended to make a creature submissive.

Moony let out a few whines as he tried to pull away from her, but the pressure on his throat was too great, so instead, he let his body go limp, a sign of submission.

After a moment Riley threw Moony back a few yards. The wolf growled and shook off it's throat injury.

"Now... why don't don't we go somewhere else and have some fun, eh Moony? Let's go for a run." Riley suggested as she took off.

The wolf perked it's ears at her idea, before chasing after her.

 **-Later-**

Remus awoke on the soft grass with quite possibly the worst headache he had ever had. He glanced around and too his horror found he wasn't still in the shed he had chained himself in yesterday. He was sitting in some tiny divot at the base of a tree.

"Feeling alright there Remus?" He heard a familiar voice say from above.

Remus looked up to see Riley perched in a tree branch above him.

"Riley... how?" Remus managed to say as he winced at the sunlight.

"Uh, some asshole stumbled upon your hideout and threw the door open. I saved your wand." Riley replied as she tossed his wand and a wool cloak down to him. Remus graciously accepted both and transfigured the cloak into his normal outfit.

"I didn't...?" Remus asked as Riley hopped down from the tree.

"No he's alive... and so am I." Riley replied as she gave a little twirl to show that there wasn't even a scratch on her.

Remus let out a sigh of relief at that.

"I'm glad I didn't hurt you." Remus stated after a moment.

"Hey... don't get so worked up... I'm fine, Moony and I just had a little run through the forest... I think we're in west Germany now though." Riley informed him.

"West Germany? How long were we running?" Remus asked.

"I don't know. I think it was like ten when we started and you changed back at around four, so six hours." Riley replied.

Remus simply shook his head in exasperation.

"So... let's go see what kind of fun we can get into." Riley said with a smile as she turned and headed off.

Remus just gave the girl a bemused look, before following after her.

 **-4 Year Timeskip, we will jump through it so follow along-**

 **-One year passed-**

It had been over a year since Riley first went running with Moony, now she did it every time Remus turned, it helped to keep the wolf from hurting people, and Remus was starting to trust in Riley's abilities to keep him from harming anyone. So far there hadn't been a single incident.

Riley could now multiply her strength by twenty times, which meant that she now possessed high Jonin levels, which allowed her to physically overpower, Moony if she had too. Not to mention her speed was now on par with an Elite Jonin as well. Her abilities continued to soar, and she grew more powerful with each passing day. Remus had argued for waiting to get a wand, since if she learned all of her spells and wand movements now, she wouldn't have anything to do at school, reluctantly she agreed, Remus still taught her spells, she just used them wandlessly.

Riley was also hardcore into transfiguration now, because she wanted to become an Animagus. Remus had told her she needed a certain level of skill to be able to do it, so she now devoted all of her time to studying so she could eventually get Remus to teach her how to become one.

Another interesting thing that occurred was that she stumbled upon her ability to use Wood Style. She had been practicing a water and earth combination technique, when she botched it, and it accidentally came out as Wood Style.

Madara explained that Hashirama had given him some of his cells, when he was dying in the Valley of the End, in order to heal him. According to him, the story of his death at the Valley, was a lie told by Hashirama so that Madara could leave in peace. Yes the two did have a legendary battle that created the valley itself, but it was not a battle to settle old grudges the two just wanted to fight again, test themselves at their best, without an audience or spectators to judge the end result. They both fought at their best, and in the end Hashirama won.

Apparently Madara had received the ability to use Wood style, after Hashirama's transfusion. And it seems he had passed that ability on to Riley.

So yeah, Riley also worked a lot on that skill as well. She was now a Jonin level healer, and her powers in Ninjutsu, were second to none.

Nine years old, and Riley was probably the strongest person for a thousand miles in any direction.

 **-One and a half year passed-**

Remus and Riley were now in France. The two were busy learning the language and getting to know the people. Riley had taken up bounty hunting in her spare time, she was already starting to earn a name for herself, by capturing a few low level dark wizards, that were wanted by the French Ministry.

Remus had started to teach her more offensive spells, and Riley was quickly becoming a competent fighter, using just spells. Her mother's old Charms book, didn't hurt either.

Her strength, speed and stamina continued to steadily increase. She was now twice as fast as an Elite Jonin, and she could multiply her strength thirty times. Giving her the strength of a taijutsu master. She could currently crush concrete barriers with her fists, with absolute ease. She was also getting closer and closer to the age where she could begin focusing on physical abilities like her strength. She had also started training with the Wakizashi she had gotten from Shisui. Speaking of Shisui, one day, Remus had asked her what it was that Itachi had given her, that had belonged to Shisui.

Riley had pulled out the old scroll, and released it's contents which turned out to be a crow. Nothing seemed off with it at first until Remus noticed that it had a Mangekyou Sharingan in one of it's eyes. She had told him that the eye belonged to Shisui, and that Itachi had trusted her to keep an eye on it, and keep it away from the Elemental nations.

The two kept in regular contact with Kakashi and Itachi, whom kept them up to date on the goings on in the village. Riley also received a lot of letters from Lily and Minato. she would mostly toss them aside only to read them later on, they were simple asking how she was doing a wishing her well, never more in depth or intrusive then that.

Riley had also taken time to learn the abilities she had gotten from Kakashi and her father. As she suspected they were both men's signature techniques the **Rasengan** , and the **Chidori.** She learned both abilities with gusto, and quickly set about to master them. She had made some progress with the **Chidori,** but the **Rasengan** was still giving her issues. She now understood why her father hadn't completed the technique, the damn thing was temperamental with pretty much every element.

Riley had also begun to undergo some more... intimate changes. She noticed that she was growing taller and her chest was beginning to develop more. Asking Remus about it, the man sputtered something nonsensical and then got her a book. She read it and it explained that she was beginning to go through puberty.

After memorizing everything the book had to say she spent about an hour trying to hit Remus with it, because he was too much of a wuss to just tell her this himself.

 **-Two years passed-**

Riley was ten years old now, her hair now was down to her lower back and still as deep blackish red, as it could be. She was now four and a half feet tall, and she was blossoming into a beautiful young lady. She was developing quickly, much quicker then most girls her age. She looked to be closer to twelve or thirteen, then ten.

Remus suspected that in terms of abilities she was now at the same level as a Sannin. Just with more chakra. Remus had told her that they would begin her Animagus training after the next full moon, and Riley couldn't be more excited.

 **Two Years, One Month passed-**

Riley had just taken the potion to see what her Animagus form was. She was currently experiencing a rather trippy dream sequence and all she could make out of her form, as it walked over what looked like giant ant hills, was that it had Blackish red fur, like her hair, it's hand/claws, had opposable thumbs, and she walked on all fours. It also had an elongated nose/mouth like a dog. Also she heard a boom with each one of her steps. She had no clue what that could possibly mean.

She had told Remus, and he seemed just as confused as she was. She asked Madara, whom hummed curiously in reply. So Riley set to work trying to figure out her form.

 **-Two years, Three Months passed-**

She had done it... she knew what her form was, and man did it scare the shit out of her. It was a fox, more specifically a giant fucking fox. After reflecting on her dream she realized that the 'ant hills' she was stepping over, were just hills, like hill, hills. Her form must have been like three hundred feet tall, if her math was right.

After talking it over with Remus and Madara, they both came to the conclusion that holding the Nine tails spirit, must have caused her body to adapt an Animagus form based on it.

Well, now that she knew, she could begin her training.

 **-Two years, six months passed-**

"Alright... you ready this time? I think you almost have it." Remus stated.

Riley nodded, as she slipped back into a deep concentration, after a moment she willed the magic in her body to change her, she felt her limbs shift and stretch. She felt fur grow on her skin, and she felt herself grow larger. This was probably the twentieth try today, and she would be damned if she went another day without getting this down.

Suddenly she heard Remus chuckle and clap. She opened her eyes, to see that she had to look down at him. She glanced down at her body and realized that she had in fact done it. She had taken her Animagus form. Right now it wasn't at it's full height, but for all intents and purposes she had done it. She was now a seven foot tall fox that looked like a smaller, wilder version of the nine tails, also she noticed that she didn't have any tails. Not even a little nub back there. Mentally scowling and promising to fix it later, she went back to admiring herself.

"Great job Riley. Amazingly well done!" Remus congratulated her.

All Riley could do in reply was give a very fox like grin.

 _'Good job kid. Now you can go back to Konoha and really scare the shit outta people.'_ Madara commented, causing Riley to snicker at the thought.

' _Now you just have to work on those tails.'_ Madara commented, causing Riley to scowl a bit, and get back to work.

 **-Three years passed- Riley has just turned eleven on October tenth, however, school has started already, so she'll be waiting another year.**

It was amazing. She had just gotten her Hogwarts letter. She was so happy, it did kind of suck since her birthday was after the school year started, so she had to wait an extra year, but she would manage. She just filled her time with bounty hunting and training. She managed to make a minor name for herself capturing Dark wizards and even putting down a few. It was good work and it kept a nice flow of income coming in.

 **-Almost four years passed- August.**

It was two weeks till Hogwarts started so Remus and her were packing up their stuff and heading to Britain. Riley was taking one last stroll around the city that had become home to her. Remus and her, were still in France, actually they weren't all that far from Beauxbatons all witches school. Riley had thought of attending but their school seemed a little too girly for her.

Also she was more then a little disgruntled at her current appearance. Last full moon her and Moony went out for a run, she went in her Animagus form, which Moony responded better too, (which still didn't have any fucking tails, for reasons that confounded Riley) and while on that run, both of them had caught Lice!

Now cutting Remus' hair was fine, and he kept it short anyway, but Riley had to cut her hair short too, and for some reason the lice they had gotten, were magical or some shit and wouldn't come out, so she now had her hair cut short, and Remus still hadn't stopped joking that she was the prettiest boy in all the lands.

He told her that with the chest wrappings she wore, along with her short hair, she could easily pass for a little boy. Hell she had even received letters from Kakashi and Itachi, poking fun at her hair, she swore she would get back at Remus, the first chance she got.

What really pissed Riley off though, was that it took her hair forever to grow. Seriously, she probably only had a grand total of three hair cuts in her life, counting this one.

So now she was stuck wondering the city saying her goodbyes to it, before leaving in the morning.

As she walked, she heard a woman's scream. Ever since taking her Animagus form, her Hearing, and Smell had become insanely sensitive. She could seriously smell a fly fart from a mile away. And she could hear people shouting from over a block away in a busy street.

She stopped and listened for the sound again, trying to pinpoint it. She focused her sense of hearing and tried to locate the scream. Riley had a thing about hurting woman. She didn't let that shit go unanswered.

She heard it again, this time she was able to pinpoint it. She quickly headed in that direction.

A moment passed by before she arrived at a back alley. There, she found six men who looked like they were about to rape two girls. Both girls were blondes, one looked to be thirteen, fourteen, while the other looked to be about eight or so, definitely younger then Riley.

"No! Please let her go!" Riley could hear the older girl shouting, for the younger to be set free. One man had the little girl pinned to the ground and he was giving the older girl a cruel smile, as he, almost delicately ran his hand along the little girl's rear.

The younger child was crying for her mother, Riley could tell she was beyond terrified.

"Let us see what Veela pussy tastes like." One of the men stated as he pulled a knife and stepped towards the older girl. The older blonde suddenly adopted a look of terror, and tried to struggle for freedom, but to no avail, a man held her from behind, and from what Riley could see, there looked to be some sort of rope around her hands that was glowing green.

The youngest girl started screaming for her papa to wake up. Riley glanced over and spotted a man, lying about fifteen yards further down the alley, there was some blood coming out of the back of his head, he must have been struck from behind.

"You play nice now." One of the men whispered into the older girls ear, "You do... and we may let her go."

At hearing that, the older girl started to cry, but she stopped struggling.

The man smirked as he slowly started to cut the older girls shirt with his knife.

The other three men were fiddling with their wands, grinning lecherously at the older girl.

The older girl, tried to look brave, but she was having immense trouble, she didn't let her eyes leave the younger girl though whom was still crying. She watched the man on top of her reach down to caress her again, but this time he never made contact.

The older girl watched as the man on top of her sister had his head taken off by what looked like **Reducto**. She watched as the alley was showered in blood, bones, and gray matter.

The little girl felt the man fall off of her. She quickly shot up and turned to run, when she did, she spotted her savior, a young person was walking towards them with a furious look on their face. The young girl didn't have to think about it, she ran towards her savior.

She ran into the person, and clung to them, they couldn't be much older then she was.

"Hey! What the hell?" One of the men shouted as they saw their headless buddies corpse.

All the men turned and spotted Riley walking towards them, the crying younger girl, was clinging to her.

"You little bitch..." One man began to shout but he never finished as a kunai lodged itself in his forehead faster then he could think to stop it.

The other four men moved back behind the older girl, intent on using her as a human shield.

"Not one step closer, or this little bitch gets it!" The man who held the older girl, shouted at Riley.

The older girl watched in a mixture of facination and terror, as her young savior's eyes glowed red and suddenly the man who held her, released her and started screaming in agony for a few moments before collapsing.

The older girl didn't waste any time, she ran towards her savior just as she heard the men behind her start to shout out spells. She saw her savior raise a single hand, while her other held the young girl close, that hand then became a blur of motion, " **Wood Style: Blossoming Cactus technique."** Her savior stated, and the older girl saw something shoot out of the girls, leg, into the ground, then she heard the men scream in pain.

She glanced back to see some sort of wooden round object sticking out of the ground, and jutting out of it, were long pointy wooden spikes, that pierced the men in multiple places. After a moment, the spikes retracted and the object sank into the ground.

"Fleur!" The younger girl shouted as she dove at her sister.

Fleur pulled her sister into a tight hug, as she let out a few pained sobs. She glanced up at her savior only to find them missing. She looked around and spotted them, kneeling over her father, some sort of greenish glow coming from their hand.

After a moment their savior finished what they were doing and stood, to look over at them.

"I've healed his wounds. He'll wake soon. You three should get out of here. I read one of their minds. These men were sent to kill you three." Riley stated in perfect French. In reality she had just used **Tsukuyomi** on the man holding Fleur, and tortured the info out of him.

"Why?" Fleur asked.

"Your father here." Riley responded pointing at the man. "He's the head of the Law enforcement group here in France, right? He's been cracking down on these guys and they don't like it."

Fleur stared at Riley for a moment before nodding.

"Thank you... thank you so much." Fleur finally stated, as fresh tears fell from her eyes.

"Hey... I'd never abandon a girl in need." Riley replied with a kind smile. Fleur stared at Riley for a moment, the smile on her face, something about it, just filled Fleur with confidence and happiness. She felt a warmth spread through her at the sight of that kind angelic smile on her young savior's face.

"Who are you?" The younger girl asked.

"You can call me Riley." Riley replied.

"I am Fleur... this is Gabby... thank you for all your help." Fleur thanked her again.

"Anytime. You two stay safe." Riley stated as she **Shunshined** away, just as the girls father began to stir.

"Who was that boy Fleur?" Gabby asked.

"I don't know who he was... but I want too." Fleur replied, as she stared at where Riley had been, still feeling the warmth and kindness the Riley's smile had given her.

 **-To Be Continued-**

 ** _Alright that's it... next chapter we're off to Hogwarts. Can't wait see ya then! JA NE!_**

 ** _\_**


	7. 7: School is about to start

**_Okay here's the next chapter. Since no one has voted, I've decided with the current majority and will be removing Hermione._**

 ** _Update: K so to reflect a change later in the story, I'm changing the girls list. people asked me way later in the story to raise the harem number from six to eight. Enough people chose eight that I went with that. so the new girls are as follows._**

 ** _Fleur Delacour:_**

 ** _Katie Bell:_**

 ** _Daphne Greengrass:_**

 ** _Luna Lovegood:_**

 ** _Lucy/Kaede Elfen Lied:_**

 ** _Gaia, FemGAARA:_**

 ** _Yugito Nii:_**

 ** _Arturia Pendragon, Fate series_**

 ** _Anyway time for Britain... this will be fun._**

 **Broken Angel**

 _Chapter 7_

Riley and Remus both stopped to look around as they arrived at their destination. They had portkeyed to Britain, and the Remus had Riley side Apparate with him, to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Remus... it's been forever." The man behind the bar stated as the two entered.

"It's good to see you again Tom. Riley this is Tom, he owns the Leaky Cauldron here." Remus introduced the two.

"Nice to meet ya lass. Is there anything I can get you Remus?" Tom asked.

"A room. If you've got one. We've got business at Gringotts and this one has to get her supplies for Hogwarts." Remus replied.

"Ah... off to Hogwarts are ya? I wish you the best of luck." Tom stated as he fished out a key and handed it to Remus.

"Thank you." Riley replied with a smile.

"Alright. Let's go deal with the goblins first, then we'll go shopping." Remus told her as they headed out to Diagon Alley.

Riley was so excited. She took in the Alley and all it's splendor. It was jam packed with people, Riley wasn't a stranger to crowded cities or anything but this was her first real entrance into the magical world. She'd been to a few magical places in France and Germany but not many.

They made their way to Gringotts. Upon entering Riley immediately took notice of the fact that out of all the Gringotts she'd ever been in, the goblins in this one looked the snottiest. Each one wore an unpleasant look on their face, and most stared at her with complete disinterest. Riley was smart enough to know what that meant. 'These goblin dealt with shit on a daily basis'.

"Hello." Remus greeted one of the tellers.

"What can I help you with?" The goblin asked in a bored tone.

"I was wondering who we speak too about transferring over a vault, and accessing an old one." Riley answered stepping forward.

"Alright. Which vault would you like to access?" The goblin asked.

"Slytherin." Riley replied. At hearing that the goblin shot her a look. He almost sneered at her.

"Listen girly, this isn't a place for your jokes. Lie again and you will leave with one less hand." The goblin growled at her.

"Alright let me try this a different way, since you seem to think I'm kidding." Riley stated with a murderous gleam in her eyes, at being called a liar.

She took a step back, and glanced at the other tellers "I Riley Narumi Uchiwa Slytherin, demand access to my accounts. If Gringotts isn't willing to comply then I will take my funds elsewhere!" Riley stated loudly.

The goblins shared a few glances, and the one she had been talking to previously looked a little taken aback by her proclamation.

"So either assist me, and do your fucking job. Or get me your manager so that he and I can discuss taking my business to the Gnomes." Riley threatened.

"After all, I made sure to tell the Goblins in the land of fire to inform the goblins here, of my status as head of Slytherin house through right of conquest." Riley added with a menacing grin.

Hearing that, the teller nodded, as he did recall receiving that memo, a while back.

"Apologies, lady Slytherin. Can't be too careful, lot of human trash out there that would love to get their hands on Slytherin's vault. Let me just make sure you are who you claim to be, and we'll get everything sorted." The goblin apologized and fished out a Quill and paper.

"Thank you... was that so hard?" Riley asked with a smile. Remus all the while let out a sigh of relief, happy that things didn't get out of control.

"Please sign your name. This quill will take a bit of your blood and let me know what vaults you have the right too." The goblin explained. After getting a nod of approval from Remus she did just that. She felt a stinging in her hand as she wrote her name, but it quickly faded when she was finished.

A few moments later, access to the Slytherin and Uchiwa accounts came up.

"Good good. Now what business would you like to handle?" The goblin asked.

"Well first I would like to have the Uchiwa vault transferred here, so that I may access it. Second I would like access to the Slytherin vault to retrieve some funds." Riley replied.

"Very well, we'll begin the transfer as soon as the paperwork is finished, we'll have an owl deliver it for you, all you have to do is sign the documents and send them back. We can handle any withdrawal here, just tell me how much you want." The goblin told her.

"Um do you have some sort of bag or card like muggles use so that I can access funds without making countless trips here?" Riley asked.

"Yes... these bags cost five galleons, just think of the amount you want and it will magically draw from your account also, by placing a drop of your blood on the button here, you can ensure that only you can use it." The goblin told her.

"Great I'll take it. I'll be back to inspect the Slytherin vault some other time. We're staying at the Leaky Cauldron for now, so you can send the paperwork for the Uchiwa vault there." Riley thanked the goblin.

"Very well, will there be anything else?" The goblin asked.

"Yes... what, if you don't mind my asking, is your name?" Riley inquired.

"Beartrap." The goblin replied.

"Well Beartrap. I hope we can be friends. I take care of my friends." Riley stated with a smile as she dumped fifty galleons onto his desk. Beartrap grinned and nodded.

Riley and Remus quickly made their way back out into the alley.

"Well let's go get what we need." Riley stated, earning a nod from Remus.

And so they went. From shop to shop, they got what they needed Riley was so excited to finally spend time with children of her own age group. The two most interesting stops were the pet store and Ollivander's wand shop.

At the pet shot, Riley bought a snowy owl that was quite beautiful though according to the person behind the counter the bird was temperamental. She had Remus name it, since she herself sucked at naming things. He decided on Hedwig.

Afterwords they went to Ollivander's. Remus stayed outside since he was honestly creeped out by old Ollivander's creepy ways. The creepy old man was hiding behind the door and greeted her when she entered.

"Greetings child. Come for a wand have you?" Ollivander asked.

"Yes sir I have." Riley replied. And from there Ollivander measured her up, and started passing her wands to try. The wands she received did everything from nothing to exploding, to bursting into flames to literally collapsing in on themselves like dying stars.

"Ah tricky customer ay?" Ollivander stated with an amused smirk on his face and a mad gleam in his eye.

"Would it just be easier to have one personally made?" Riley asked, after the hundredth wand he handed her fired out of her hand, into another dimension she suspected, cuz it vanished before hitting the wall.

"Hmm yes... yes... I think I understand now... you have the skill for a wand, but the power for something more. Hmm I've got it. I'll make you a reversible Wand/Staff." Ollivander stated with the biggest happiest grin on his face.

"What in the seven hells is a reversible Wand/Staff?" Riley inquired with a confused look.

"It's a unique kind of wand or staff, that can switch between the two forms. Merlin used one, he possessed the finesse for a wand, but the power for a staff, most people have either one or the other, mostly wands now a days. You hold it one way, and it will shrink into a wand, and most of the magic you pass through it, is filtered back into you to prevent overloading the wand. Hold it the other way, and it increases in size and becomes a staff, allowing you to use your full magical power. Basically it's the best of both worlds. Oh how overjoyed I am to be able to make one." Ollivander explained before nearly squeeing in joy.

"Oh... that sounds cool I'll be just like the sage! how long will that take to make?" Riley inquired with a happy grin.

"A day to make it, another to enchant it. As long as I have the right items for it. So let us start picking out cores. You will need Six cores, and a focus. To ensure that wand works, special enchantments and runes are used to use only a fraction of each core within' the wand, so in all honesty it will equal out to the equivalent of just having two cores." Ollivander explained as he led her to a room with a shit ton of various woods, and magical cores for wands.

Hold out your hand and pass it over all of the items. Pick six cores and one wood that feels right." Ollivander told her with an excited smile.

Riley complied. She picked the wood first when her hand passed over a darker block she paused. Something about this wood seemed right so she picked it. She set it on a table next to Ollivander and moved on to the cores. She needed six. She closed her eyes and just passed her hand over each one. Strangely at certain times she would feel her heart flutter joyfully, and in some cases she got butterflies in her stomach, or she felt as if she wanted to blush. She picked the six that invoked these reactions.

"Ah... Alder wood. Good choice. Not many wandmakers like to use it. But it tends to work well with cores that don't like to mingle... and it seems a lot of your cores don't" Ollivander said with a chuckle.

"Hm... Powdered Fairy wings. Basilisk skin. Veela hair. And three feathers... one from a Hippogriff, one from a Phoenix, and one from an Augerey. Your staff will be a mighty one. Temperamental, but mighty." Ollivander finally stated with a mad gleam in his eyes.

"What does all that mean?" Riley asked.

"Well... very long story short, as I think you have left poor Remus waiting long enough. All of those cores don't like to work well together. You have Fairy wings which don't like the dark arts, you have Basilisk skin, which likes them a lot. You have Hippogriff Feather, and Veela hair which are temperamental to the point where I don't even make wands with Veela hair usually. I've had that in stock for quite some time. This will be an interesting project if I do say so myself. I look forward to seeing what this can do." Ollivander informed her merrily.

"So... how much do I owe you for this?" Riley asked after a moment.

"Hm... normally for something like this with all of these cores and enhantments, it would be quite expensive... however to make a magical tool not seen since the time of Merlin... I will drop the price to one hundred Galleons." Ollivander told her.

"Okay... here's half now, I'll get you the other half when it's done." Riley stated as she dumped fifty galleons onto Ollivander's desk.

"Before you go. You still need a focus." Ollivander told her.

"Oh... um what does that do?" Riley inquired.

"A focus is needed in a staff. It's the focal point for which all of the magic passes through. So it needs to be something magically powerful, but also something that has a connection to you as a person." Ollivander told her.

 _'I know something that fits that description.'_ Madara commented.

Riley nodded, knowing what he was referring to. But was she really willing to do that? She thought for a moment, before asking two questions.

"Once it's in, can a focus ever be removed?" Riley asked.

"No... the Focus fuses to the staff, it becomes a part of it." Ollivander replied with a glint in his eye.

"One more question... would a human eye suffice?" Riley asked again.

"It would have to be a powerful magical eye, but yes, eyes have been used in staffs in the past." Ollivander answered the gleam in his eye growing.

Riley gave it one last thought over, before making her decision.

'If I do this... then at the very least no one will ever be able to use Shisui's eye for their own gains. Plus I'm sure he'd want to keep up the good fight with me, maybe see what kind of trouble we can get into.' Riley thought. After a moment she decided and pulled out the scroll with Itachi's crow. It flew out of the scroll, and landed on her shoulder.

"Will this kind of eye suffice?" Riley asked.

"A Sharingan? No a Mangekyou Sharingan... yes I do believe that constitutes as powerful enough." Ollivander replied as he pulled out his own wand and stunned the bird and placed it on a table.

"I will have it made for you in two days." Ollivander told her.

"You take care of that eye old man... you fuck this up, and somehow I'll find some way to shove every wand in this building up your ass without you dieing." Riley threatened.

"Your friend's eye is in good hands. Please be back in two days time, your new Wand/staff will be finished by then... also would you like any runes carved into the staff. They cost 5 galleons apiece but they can be very useful." Ollivander asked.

"Hm... yeah can you make so that only I can use it? Also can you place a rune to make it unbreakable?" Riley asked, earning a nod from Ollivander she placed the ten Galleons on the table and walked out. She left a shadow clone to watch the building to make absolutely sure the old fart, didn't try to make a break for it with Shisui's eye. She then told Remus what took her so long. He informed her that he wasn't surprised that she could use both, and then her and Remus went back to the Leaky Cauldron.

When they got there they found that Gringotts had already sent over the paperwork, and they also found an owl waiting to deliver a letter, it was brown in color and very majestic. Riley read the letter first. Surprisingly, it was in French

" _Dear Riley,_

 _I don't know if you remember me, but my name is Fleur Delacour. You rescued my sister and I from those awful men, a couple of days ago. We never got a chance to properly thank you. So thank you. From the bottom of my heart, I can't thank you enough for what you did for my little sister and I. My father used some of his connections to track you down, he is very eager to thank you as well. I know that you must be getting ready to head back to school soon, so we won't be able to meet for a while but if you are willing, my family and I would like to meet with you, and offer our sincerest of thanks in person, if you are willing? Until such a time I also wanted to ask if you would mind if I wrote to you? I find myself wishing to get to know my savior who showed incredible bravery in dealing with those evil men. I do hope you write, my little sister still hasn't stopped talking about how brave you are._

 _Sincerely, Fleur"_

Riley finished reading and looked over at Remus who was smirking at her.

"What?" Riley asked.

"Someone find themselves a little girlfriend?" Remus joked.

"Hey... it's not like that. She just wanted to thank me for rescuing her and her sister." Riley shot back.

"You're blushing." Remus commented with a snicker.

"Oh shut up." Riley fired back as she set the letter off to the side and started writing her reply.

"What did she mean by 'back' to school?" Remus asked himself.

" _Dearest Delacour's_

 _Thank you for writing me. I'm happy you are doing well now. Sadly my schedule is busy up until school starts, so I wont be able to meet with you, anytime soon. If the holidays, or end of term rolls around and we find ourselves with free time, I would be happy to meet with you. And Fleur, please tell your sister that both you, and she, are free to write to me anytime. I'd love to hear from the both of you. Until I hear from you again..._

 _Riley"_

She quickly gave the letter to the owl, and sent it back to the Delacour's, before proceeding with the paperwork from Gringotts.

 **-Two days later-**

"What do you think it will be like?" Riley asked with a huge grin as her and Remus walked into Ollivander's

"You'll just have to wait and see." Remus replied with a smile.

"Ah... young Riley, I see you have returned. Your Wand/Staff is finished." Ollivander told her, the man had a look of absolute pride on his face as he lifted a staff up from behind the counter.

The staff was four and a half feet long, and it seemed to fit her height perfectly. It was a brownish red in color. Starting at the bottom, the staff had a pointy and thinned out end, looking very much how you'd expect a large wand to look. It was smooth and straight up until just over a third of the way up the staff, where the wood began to twist and look as if two pieces of wood were twisted tightly together. It was slight and subtle at first, up until about half of the way to the top, their she could see a rounded out part that looked like a grip, after that it continued to twist until about a fourth of the way to the top where it broke into two pieces of wood that twisted more widely, there was actually a small amount of space in between the pieces. They continued up until they ran into the body of a crow. This one was smaller then the one she had left him, the bird had it's wings wrapped around itself, and it's head was pointing up almost like it was cawing at the sky, and in it's beak set almost like a gem, was Shisui's Sharingan.

The eye spun around and looked at everything in the room, stopping only momentarily to glance at the two of them, before continuing to whirl around looking at different things.

"Wow... that is quite an imposing instrument of magic." Remus commented.

"Indeed, this staff holds much power. I placed a sizing charm on it, so it will grow with you." Ollivander stated as Riley approached and he handed the staff to her. The second she touched it, Shisui's eye locked with hers, she could clearly see recognition in it. She also felt her magic slip into the staff with ease, the thing just felt right. she could tell that something had been done to Shisui's eye, as it seemed to now be a glass eye, yet she could still feel Shisui's chakra within' it.

"Alright there are two runes on the grip here, one at the top, which serves to put it into staff mode, and one in the bottom which serves to shrink it. Remember that when you switch between the two forms the location of the runes reverses with your grip, try it." Ollivander told her.

Riley nodded and activated the run on top, the staff quickly shrunk, and she spun in around in her hand. The only change in its appearance was that the grip stayed large enough for her hand to wrap around, but it was now flush with the crow's body, without space in between. The crow's body was tiny now, and so was Shisui's eye but it still spun around looking at stuff.

"I love it. This is awesome!" Riley cheered.

"Well give it a wave. Those cores were not easy to get to work right with each other. I found them all acting very competitive for some reason, almost like they wanted front place in your staff... it was odd." Ollivander commented.

Riley waved the wand, and to her surprise a shit ton of sparks came flying out the end of it. Riley could only smile at that.

"Very good. Very good. Now as I said the wand form only uses a fraction of the power of all six cores, as to prevent it from overloading the wand. When it's in staff form, it will use them all, at full power. Be weary when you use it in wand form, her cores may try to vie for control, and dominance, so you may find your wands abilities in the different magical fields, to fluctuate from time to time. Just try your best to treat her well, she has quite the temper." Ollivander stated with a proud smile.

"Thank you Mr. Ollivander. Here is the rest of your money." Riley paid the man and her and Remus departed, they had one more stop today and that was at the Ministry to meet with the minister himself. They had received a letter of summons from the Ministry yesterday. Remus wasn't surprised, having the Slytherin vault reopened, and the Uchiwa moving into the country, Remus suspected the Minister wanted to make a grand first impression on the person who would hold very high standing in the country off her name alone. And if Riley garnered favors, and used her standing to her advantage, she would be an even more valuable an ally.

The two arrived at the ministry, they were met by two Aurors, who escorted them to the Ministers office. Riley could tell Remus was uncomfortable. Being a werewolf and all, people tended to react violently when they knew, especially in Britain.

They made it to Fudge's office, and Riley couldn't help but snicker at the huge damn picture of himself, he had in it. That told her all she needed to know about the man, he had an inflated ego and was full of himself.

The man was an older gentleman who had a slightly pudgy figure, he wore a dark striped suit, and a bowler hat. Next to him was a woman dressed in all pink, whom looked like a toad. She had a face that looked like she was sucking on a mouthful of lemons.

Riley knew she would hate both of these people immediately, so she adopted a formal expression, and schooled her emotions before approaching the two.

Fudge looked between the two before his eyes settled on Remus, "Lord Slytherin?"

Remus simply smiled and shook his head in the negative. He nodded to Riley whom stepped forward. "Greetings Minister. My name is Riley Uchiwa Slytherin, head of the Most Ancient and Most Noble houses of Uchiwa and Slytherin." Riley greeted the two.

Both looked a little surprised obviously neither had exspected the Lord of two powerful houses to be a 'thirteen' year old 'boy'.

"It's nice to meet you lad." Fudge said with a smile as he stuck out a hand.

"I'm a girl." Riley fired back, as Remus started to snicker beside her. Fudge immediately winced at his screw up and Umbridge looked a little worried for some reason.

"My apologies. The file from Gringotts only has you listed by your titles. And with the short hair and all..." Fudge tried to explain.

"No worries Minister... I've been told enough times that I resemble a young man, with my hair cut like this..." Riley informed him, as she shot Remus a glare, he simply smirked and looked away, feigning innocence.

After a moment she shook his hand. "Well now that, that is out of the way, I'd like to introduce my Under-secretary Dolores Umbridge." Fudge stated pointing towards the pink dressed woman.

"This is my uncle Remus. He and I have been traveling for quite some time, and are eager to rest now that all of my Hogwarts shopping is done. I'll be starting my first year soon, and as you may remember from your days as a first year, the days leading up can be quite exciting and draining." Riley stated in a formal manner.

"Your first year? You're eleven... my goodness I would never have guessed. Well I wish you the best of luck in your first year, always exciting to be off to Hogwarts." Fudge replied, again Umbridge looked a little worried, Riley couldn't figure out why though.

"So why are we here, if you don't mind me asking?" Riley inquired as she and the Minister had a seat.

"Well... when a house such as Slytherin, is reactivated after long dormancy the Ministry likes to meet with the new head of house, and assist them in acclimating to their station." Fudge informed her.

"There is also the matter of your bloodline." Dolores piped in.

"Yes yes, I recall that bloodline holders in the elemental nations held a certain station, while there isn't many bloodlines here, they still hold a prominent position just off that accolade alone." Fudge explained.

"Ah... I see where this is going. Britain doesn't have many bloodlines, and with one like mine entering the fray, you're eager to see it spread." Riley stated with a knowing smirk. Remus adopted a look of anger at the thought while Fudge looked rather uncomfortable with the whole prospect.

"My guess is that you were planning on asking me to take multiple wives so that I can repopulate my clan here in Britain? That would explain the reason why Madam Umbridge didn't take the news of my sex and age to well, I'm guessing you and the rest of the Wizengamot assumed I was older and a boy so you could sell your daughters off to me, to gain access to my bloodline?" Riley guessed, both Fudge and Umbridge looked uncomfortable with being so easily read, though Umbridge schooled herself faster, and responded.

"You must understand Lady Slytherin that a bloodline like yours is powerful and many wish to see such things spread to these shores. We had no intention of forcing anything, simply making the offer available to you if you wished it." Umbridge told her.

 _'She's good.'_ Madara commented with a chuckle.

"Well... Lucky for you all then, that I've always wanted to have a large family... so here is how this is going to go, sign me up for this, whatever you call it here, but know that all of my mates will be chosen by me. I don't quite know which way I swing yet, but I do know, as do you that there are plenty of spells, rituals, and other means, to allow one woman to impregnate the other. If I take multiple husbands then fine, If I take multiple wives then fine. I get the final say in the matter. I will have taken three mates within ten years time, as I am only eleven, and it will take me a little while before I'm even interested in that sort of thing. I will split my mates between my two current houses, so that their will be someone to take my place if something happens. Is this reasonable Minister?" Riley asked sounding very formal and professional.

"Hm... yes I do believe that is both fair and reasonable. The Wizengamot would also like to offer you a seat once you turn sixteen, for Slytherin house, down the line hopefully we can integrate the Uchiwa as well." Fudge replied. Umbridge looked affronted that Riley mentioned the possibly of taking wives, but then she remembered that it was more important to have Riley's bloodline in the country, rather then following all social protocol. If Riley wanted to sleep with woman, then fine, it just meant more of her bloodline being passed down.

"I accept the seat. When I turn sixteen, if I want it then, I will take it myself, if not, I will assign a proxy, till such a time when I feel ready to take my seat. For now since I don't know anyone here, I will allow Slytherin seat to remain empty until such a time as I turn sixteen, or find a suitable proxy until then." Riley answered.

"Yes... good good. Alright one more thing, there was no record on your parantage. We wanted to inquire as to whom they were?" Fudge asked.

"No, you wanted to know if I was a pureblood or not?" Riley replied with a knowing smirk.

"Well. By your standards I'd be a half blood. I was born to a witch and a shinobi. Though both of my pedigrees from them are flawless. My father is the son of Madara Uchiwa, his mother was an Uzumaki, so he was a pureblood. My mother on the other hand was a muggleborn here, though in reality that is untrue, turns out she is the head of Revenclaw family, and she never knew, so actually she's a half blood, probably descended from a long line of squibs. I do believe by your standards that I would be pureblood because I come from a pureblood and a half blood, but since the shinobi was a pureblood I wouldn't know." Riley explained.

"Your mother is the head of the Ravenclaw house?" Fudge asked with a surprised look.

"Yep, no clue what she'll do with it or whether I'll be receiving it, when she dies or if it's going to my little sister. My mother is Lily Namikaze nee Evans. My father is Minato Namikaze." Riley told them.

Both Fudge and Dolores's jaws slammed into the ground at that revelation, Remus couldn't help but giggle, as Minato was world famous, in the magical community.

"You can confirm all of that with Gringotts, but I still don't know, what does having that kind of pedigree make me?" Riley asked curiously.

"You are most definitely a pureblood." Fudge managed to reply.

"Oh cool. Alright one last thing before I go minister. I am an Animagus, I was wondering where I can register so I don't get arrested for practicing. Also as head of my house I'm exempt from underage magical restriction right?" Riley inquired.

The two looked shocked that such a young girl was an Animagus, many people never became one, and those who did were often older.

"Um... well to the second, yes you are, feel free to practice your magic wherever you wish, the trace on your wand should be deactivated if it hasn't already. To the first... well I can have my secretary here escort you to the Animagus registration office." Fudge replied he quickly pulled out a piece of paper wrote something down and handed it to Umbridge whom smiled and nodded.

"That should speed along the process. You should have your license by the time you leave for Hogwarts." Fudge told her.

"Alright... well if there is nothing else Minister I should be off to those offices, best get this outta the way soon. Thank you for meeting with me, and getting so many troubling things squared away. I hope we meet again real soon." Riley stated as she stood and shook the Minister's hand.

"Yes, right. I hope that as well Lady Uchiwa Slytherin. Until then, have a great day, and good luck with your Animagus test." Fudge responded, believing this to be a successful meeting.

"This way. I'll show you two to the Animagus registration office." Dolores stated as she led them away.

"If you don't mind my asking my lady, what is your Animagus form?" Umbridge inquired as she led them to their destination.

"A fox." was Riley's simple reply.

"Ah... how wonderful... well here we are. Good luck and please give this to the man inside." Umbridge stated handing the paper to Riley.

Riley and Remus watched her depart before turning and heading into the Registration office, eager to get this out of the way.

 **-Meanwhile in France-**

"Fleur! Fleur... a letter has come for you." Appoline Delacour called to her eldest.

Fleur wandered into the room to find her mother waiting with letter in hand. Fleur took it and began reading, after a few moments she smiled brightly.

"Is this about that pretty boy who saved you?" Appoline asked with a smile.

"He says that he wishes to meet during the holidays or after school has ended, and he wants Gabby and I to write him." Fleur replied with a bright smile.

"Well you'd best run off and tell her. She has been dying to get into contact with her savior, and I'm sure you father would like to write him too." Appoline told her daughter.

Fleur quickly nodded and skipped off happily to find Gabby, and tell her the good news. Appoline could only smile, Fleur hadn't been this happy to talk to anyone since she came into her Veela powers.

She wondered for a moment if she shouldn't write her own letter, to thank this pretty young man whom had saved her daughters, and husband, and whom now seemed to drawn the attention of her oldest.

Appoline hummed to herself for a moment before wandering off to find her husband and tell him the news.

 **-To Be Continued-**

 _ **Alright theres that next chapter it's off to Hogwarts. Before I go here's a quick question one should be obvious as I gave a few hints but what do Riley's staff's cores represent? Please let me know, and if you get it right I'll give you a cookie, and maybe name a character after you or something. preferably someone who is introduced, just to immediately die any way, Can't wait, see ya when I see ya!** _

_\_


	8. 8: Hogwarts

**_Okay next chapter, time to go to Hogwarts. Time for the real story to begin._**

 **Broken Angel**

Chapter 8

"I swear I will find you Remus!" Riley shouted angrily.

She had been complaining about people mistaking her for a boy, for a couple of days now, first the Minister and Umbridge, then the guy in the Animagus registration office. Riley was seriously getting annoyed, and then Remus had the balls to tell her about a potion that she could take to have her hair grow back. That fucking Marauder would pay when she found him.

So Riley went out into Diagon alley to buy the necessary potion. It didn't take long before she found it, and returned to the Leaky Cauldron.

The following day she awoke with her hair down to her shoulders she could live with that, as at the very least, people wouldn't mistake her for a boy any longer, and proceeded to hunt down Remus. After turning him purple, the two proceeded to begin their lessons for the day. Remus was reteaching all of the first year spells to her, so she could learn the wand movements. As expected she was a natural.

She would have to learn on her own how to use the staff form since Remus didn't know how, so she was stuck with learning wand waving for now.

The couple of days leading up to the start of school, flew by, and Riley couldn't be more excited. Madara had her memorize the names of noble families, around Britain, he told her it would be a good idea to try and ally with a few of these families. Ones that had a lot of influence, like the Malfoy's, or Money like the Greengrass family. He told her to make friends, but also to not shy away from at least connecting with certain specific people.

Finally the day came and her and Remus were making their way to the train station.

"Remember what I told you. Have fun, but don't forget your lessons. You're a prodigy, so I expect O's in all of your work, no laziness alright? Even if it is boring." Remus told her.

"Yeah yeah... I'll keep my grades up." Riley replied rolling her eyes at him, an excited grin plastered on her face the whole time.

 _'Also remember, to keep an eye out for potential allies. Remember the list of noble families I had you memorize. Keep that in mind, and make a few allies, it will make elevating your house much easier in the future.'_ Madara reminded her.

' _Got it.'_ Riley replied as she and Remus arrived at the station.

"Alright, let's go." Remus told Riley as the two walked through the wall that led to the station.

All of Riley's things had been placed in her trunk which had then been shrunk down, to make it easy to deal with.

The two passed through and came upon the sight of quite a few families saying their goodbye's to their children and having them board the Hogwarts Express.

"Alright... you go have fun... and remember to write, I'll see you around the holidays." Remus told her as he hugged the girl.

"I'll miss you Remus. Tell Moony to be good while I'm gone." Riley said as she pulled away from the man.

"You be good too. I don't want any letters about fighting." Remus warned her.

"Hey... I would never fight any of these kids." Riley replied looking insulted.

Remus just gave her a look, waiting for her follow-up statement.

"Now dancing... is another story." Riley stated with a cheeky grin, earning a chuckle from her grandfather.

"Go on brat." Remus shooed her off.

"Bye." Riley said with a wave as she boarded the train.

All Remus could do was smile and hope she didn't get into too much trouble in her first year.

A few moments later Riley found an empty compartment and sat down. She pulled out one of her books on charms, she was about a week away from finishing with all the first year spells, and was ready to move on to the second year ones. Riley of course already knew all the spells, just not how to cast them with a wand, which was much less draining on her core. She could cast a few spells with her wand, mostly first year stuff but she also learned ones like the summoning charm, and her current favorite, **Reducto**.

She heard the door open and saw a blonde haired boy appear through it.

"Oh I didn't think anyone was in here." The boy stated. Riley barely glanced up from her book to acknowledge him.

"Greetings." She muttered, still focused on her book.

"Hello... my name's Draco Malfoy." The boy stated proudly as he stuck his hand out. Riley closed her book and glanced up at him. He had bright blonde hair and a refined air about him. She could tell immediately that he was high born, and that name Malfoy, it was the name of one of the old families that held standing in Britain. Smiling, she stood and shook his hand,

"Riley... Riley Uchiwa Slytherin. Nice to meet you." Riley stated with a smirk, as the boy's mouth fell open.

"You... did you say Slytherin?" Draco asked. Earning a nod he continued, "Like as in Salazar Slytherin, one of the four founders of Hogwarts?"

Earning another nod, Draco could only gape, his father had told him to keep an eye out for the Slytherin lord, and do everything in his power to befriend them. With his luck it just so happened to be the first girl he bumped into on the train.

"Wow... I can't believe you're actually related to Salazar Slytherin." Draco said with awe as he sat down, across from her.

"I'm not related to Salazar... I just killed the last guy who was." Riley stated with a devilish smirk, causing Draco's eyes to widen in fear.

It took a few minutes but eventually Draco settled down and was able to have a calm conversation with Riley. He was actually descent company, so Riley didn't have any complaints.

"Excuse me?" A female voice said. Riley and Draco glanced over to see a bushy haired girl standing at the door with a pudgy boy.

"This is Neville Longbottom, he's lost his toad, have you seen it?" The girl asked.

"No I haven't." Draco replied, eying the two curiously.

"Hm... maybe I can help." Riley stated as she pulled out her wand.

" **Accio** Neville Longbottom's toad." Riley stated, after a moment a toad floated in from the hallway, and landed in Riley's open hand.

"Trevor!" Neville stated happily as he grabbed the toad.

"Wow... that was amazing." The girl stated with a look of awe on her face.

"Really? It was just the summoning charm. Not really anything too advanced." Riley replied giving Draco a look.

"Still, I don't know it. That's a fourth year spell." Draco told her. Riley winced when she recalled just how far ahead she was.

 _'Still, you used the summoning charm with your wand... that's good.'_ Madara commented, causing Riley to mentally nod in agreement.

"Which book is that? I've already read all of the School books for first year. I can't wait to practice magic. I'm sorry, I didn't get your names." The girl spoke quickly, she was obviously excited.

"Second year Charms book, good to hear, it's good to be excited, and Riley Uchiwa Slytherin, and Draco Malfoy." Riley replied to all of her statements.

"Slytherin like as in Salazar Slytherin?" Neville asked nervously.

"Yes... I won the title through right of conquest. I have no relation to the man... at least as far as I know." Riley replied.

"Right of Conquest? What does that mean?" The girl who's name Riley hadn't gotten yet, asked.

"It means I killed the last guy to hold the title." Riley replied.

"You killed someone?" The girl stated looking horrified.

"I was really little, and it was accidental magic. The guy tried to kill me... he got killed instead, now I'm the head of Slytherin... what's there to say?" Riley answered like it was no big deal. The bushy haired girl seemed to relax at that. Knowing that it was self-defense and an accident made it a lot easier to deal with.

"Who was the last Lord of Slytherin house?" The girl asked after a moment.

"No clue." Riley lied with a shrug. She knew the only person it could have been was Voldemort.

"I haven't heard of any Lord of Slytherin house either. Must have been someone who didn't know of his heritage." Draco guessed, earning nods from Hermione and Neville.

"I don't think I got your name miss?" Riley inquired after a moment.

"Oh... sorry, I'm Hermione, Hermione Granger." The now identified Hermione replied.

"Granger? I've never heard that name before. Are you a pureblood?" Draco asked.

"Actually I'm the first witch in my family. My parents are really proud of me." The girl replied with a smile.

Draco looked like he was about to say something but a glare from Riley coupled with a wandless silencing charm, stopped him. Draco looked surprised when what he intended to say came out as nothing.

"What house do you two plan on being in?" Riley asked as she removed the silencing charm from Draco, whom saw the motion and realized she had been the one to do it.

"Hm... I'm not sure... I've read all about them. I think either Slytherin or Ravenclaw would be my best bet." Hermione replied.

"I would like to end up in Hufflepuff or Gryffindor. I don't have the brains or cunning for Slytherin or Ravenclaw." Neville replied nervously.

"Never doubt who you can be one day Neville. We all start out as saplings, and we all have the capability of growing into something mighty." Riley stated sagely.

 _'That was one of Hashirama's lines.'_ Madara commented.

 _'Hey it fit. So I used it.'_ Riley replied, causing Madara to chuckle.

"I'm definitely going to be in Slytherin. All of my family has been there." Draco finally stated sounding very proud of himself.

"Ravenclaw or Slytherin for me. I'm not brash enough for Gryffindor, and I don't trust enough to be a puff." Riley replied.

"Well I hope we end up in the same house. Come on Neville, let's get back to the others." Hermione stated as she and Neville left the compartment.

"You know she is a filthy mudblood right?" Draco asked after the door was closed.

"Two things Draco... one never doubt a person's position in life. She may be low born, but you could have just been speaking to the first muggleborn Minister of magic. And secondly never use that derogatory term in my presence again, or I'll shove your wand up your pee hole." Riley replied in such a kind voice, that Draco was instantly horrified. She'd only been in Britain for a couple of weeks, and she had already heard that fucking word enough times to make her want to gag. She had no problem with cursing but there was some things you just don't call people.

"Why would you defend someone like her?" Draco asked, trying not to sound like he was scared shitless, and failing spectacularly.

"Because... you never know when you may need a friend like her. Just because she's low born doesn't mean she is completely useless. A friend like her could be valuable in the future... think about it, let's say she does become the next minister of magic, would you want to be one of the fools who stood in her way, and now she is higher then you on the totem pole? Or would you like to be able to call her friend, and with that friendship garner some benefits for House Malfoy. Hell think about it like this, let's say she opens a book store... you need some information, and suddenly you have a cheaper access to it, simply because she's a friend and maybe will offer you a discount or help you find the info you're looking for. Or say a political opponent is trying to research ways of beating you. You can ask her to keep an ear open for anyone inquiring about texts that may benefit in this regard, so that you can be prepared." Riley explained. Draco stared at her for a moment before realization dawned in his eyes.

"You never know who someone will be. Are there people you can hate, because they are terrible... yes. Should you hate someone without knowing anything about them other then their heritage? No. Plus the girl, just said she's already read all of the first year textbooks... have you?" Riley asked him.

Draco shook his head in the negative.

"Well then... there's a good reason to have her as a friend. She obiously likes to read, so she's probably very knowledgeable. Say you need some info, but don't have the time to go searching for a book, you could just ask her, and if she's a friend, then if she doesn't know, she'll actually help you find the answer. My point is... it's good to have friends in all sorts of places." Riley explained to the young Malfoy heir.

"So... what should I do? My father hasn't always spoken very highly of muggles, and mud... I mean muggleborns?" Draco asked after a moment.

"Well between you and me... I don't like muggles very much either... where I come from, we simply called them civilians, they were power hungry dicks, who liked to get off by hurting people weaker then them. And when they couldn't anymore, they would starve them, or tear them down verbally. I hold no love for muggles, muggleborn on the other hand... well in their case I'll make an exception." Riley explained.

Draco stared at her for a moment, he may have been a little full of himself, but he was by no means a fool, he could tell she was either referring to herself or someone close to her. For some reason, feeling the anger, and sadness that was now rolling off of Riley, made him hate muggles even more.

"Why?" Draco finally asked.

"A man whom is like a brother to me, is technically a halfblood. His father was magical, but his mother was not. This man helped take care of me. He was one of the closest things I had to family." Riley answered, smiling fondly as she thought of Kakashi.

"Why do you hate muggles, and muggleborn Draco?" Riley finally asked after a moment.

"My father says that they are destroying our world. He says that they just barge in and think they know everything, they try to change things without learning even an ounce of our history." Draco answered.

"That is a good reason to hate them. But remember... if all you do is hate them, then how will they ever learn? It's alright to hate the ones who are actively attacking your culture, but most of the muggleborns are ignorant of how things work here. If they learned more about wizarding culture before being brought here, then maybe they would adapt better to our way of living rather then trying to force us to adapt to theirs?" Riley stated, thinking deeply about this topic.

"So... what do you think I should do about someone like that Granger girl?" Draco asked after a moment.

"Show her our world. All she knows of magic is what she has read. So show her, guide her, and befriend her. Help her accomplish her dreams, and maybe... she'll do the same. You don't have to like the muggleborn Draco... but at least offer them the respect that every human being deserves... at least until they do something to lose it. Because you never know, one day that bushy haired girl could be something amazing, would you rather be the asshole who bullied her, or the one she called friend? Everyone has worth... you just have to be willing to see it." Riley replied sounding so mature, and grown up.

 _'Wow.'_ She heard Madara mutter.

 _'What?'_ Riley asked him.

 _'Nothing, it's just... you reminded me so much of Hashirama there, for a moment.'_ Madara stated sounding very nostalgic.

'Oh um... cool?' Riley replied sounding a little uncertain, before shaking off the feeling.

"Hm... you know... you're really wise." Draco commented.

"Thanks... I had good teachers." Riley replied with a smile.

"So I'm guessing the same goes for Longbottom?" Draco asked after a moment, referring to Neville being from a 'light' family which Riley picked up on.

"In his case think about it like this Draco, the Longbottom's are a powerful light family, they are only 'light' because they choose to be, not do to any force of nature that makes them so. So basically, the Longbottom's are only of the light, as long as they choose to be, but what happens when they don't? You never know which way Neville will go, or how far he'll lean in either direction. Befriend him, and you'll have a powerful ally, that is all that matters. If it makes it easier Draco, don't think about sides, like Pureblood, or dark families, think of house Malfoy. What can being friends with the heir of the Longbottom family do for house Malfoy?" Riley answered after a moment of thought.

"I think I understand. Any friend is a benefit, it doesn't matter if they're highborn or lowborn." Draco commented.

"Pretty much." Riley agreed.

"Hm... you've given me a lot to think about. I'm going to go for a walk, think about some things." Draco told her as he got up and left, obviously deep in thought.

Riley simply smiled to herself and went back to reading. Draco returned a little later, though he was obviously still too deep in thought to make descent conversation.

They rode in relative silence for a little while before the door to their compartment opened and three girls and three boys came in.

"Hey Draco... where have you been? We've been waiting for you." A girl with short dark hair, stated as she sat next to him.

"Oh... sorry, I just got sidetracked talking to my new friend here." Draco commented gesturing to Riley.

All six of the children looked at her curiously for a few moments sizing her up.

"Riley, this is Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Tracy Davis, and Daphne Greengrass." Draco introduced all of his friends to her.

"Guys this is Riley Uchiwa Slytherin." Draco introduced her, causing all of his friends to go wide eyed as they had all been told about the Slytherin lord in one capacity or another.

Riley scanned the group, Pansy was a short, dark haired girls, with slightly larger eyes. Theodore, looked to be a pretty boy, though he was also quite scrawny, he also had dark hair and eyes. Crabbe was a pudgy boy with dark hair, he looked quite brutish. Goyle was the tallest of the group, he had long legs, and arms, and tiny little eyes, and his hair was short. Tracy was a dark haired girl, whom had large greenish eyes, she was very good looking for still being so young. Daphne, was blonde of hair, with eyes as cold as ice, she was on the taller side, and thin, her face was a well schooled mask of indifference, but Riley could see the curiosity in the girl's eyes.

"Nice to meet all of you." Riley said with a smile, and from there the barrage of questions began, from Draco's friends. Riley told them how she got the title, and then remained vague about anything personal. It wasn't long before they arrived at Hogwarts.

They all already had on their robes, so all they had to do was grab their stuff and leave, Riley followed the other kids back to their compartment so they could grab their trunks, taking pity on the poor souls, she waved her wand and shrunk all of their trunks. They all gaped at her, while Draco couldn't help but snicker, he was quickly realizing that his new pal was probably the most advanced student in their year.

After getting over their surprise the others thanked her, pocketed their trunks and they all left the train.

Riley glanced around the area, she could see that they were in a wooded area, and standing nearby were a bunch of carriages with dark boney winged horses at the front. Riley recognized them as Thestral, she guessed since no one else took notice of them, that the part about them only being seen by those that had seen death was true.

"Firs years over 'ere!" A very tall and burly looking man called them over. Riley guessed as she and the others approached the tall man, that he must have been some sort of half giant or something since he was easily two times her height.

"Alright four to a boat. Come on ye youngsters." The Large man stated as he ushered them all into row boats. Riley sat with Draco, Daphne and Tracey in their boat, and was only mildly surprised when it started to move by magic, across the water.

A few moments passed by before the children came upon an amazing site. Riley could hear the gasps of awe, as she gained her first true glimpse of Hogwarts, and she had to admit, it didn't disappoint. The castle was beautiful, Riley loved the look of it. She was sure that exploring the great castle would prove to be an interesting adventure.

 _'Quite the view isn't it?'_ Madara commented

 _'Indeed.'_ Riley replied.

A couple more moments passed before they pulled into dock.

"Alright you firs' years can leave yer trunks 'ere, they'll be brought to yer rooms after the sortin'." The large man told them all.

Riley and the others were led into a side room, just off what Riley assumed was the great hall, the large man told them to wait there and then promptly left.

"What do you think the sorting will be like?" Riley heard someone ask.

"My sister told me that I'd have to fight a troll." Another responded causing some children to shutter or gasp in fear.

"Great now this sorting is going to be anti-climactic as hell." Riley muttered.

"Would you look what we have hear?" Riley heard someone say. She turned and her eyes widened slightly at the sight of two ghost floating into the room. Riley heard some of the children gasp in surprise or fright, at the sight of the two.

"Hm... seems they're here to be sorted." The other ghost commented.

"Yes... well. I wish you all luck. You'll need it." The first ghost joked as the two laughed and floated away.

"Children." A female voice addressed them.

Riley glanced over and spotted a taller, older looking woman, wearing long black robes, and a tall pointy hat. She had a stern look about her, and very sharp eyes. She got them into alphabetical order and then beckoned them all to follow her and led them into the main hall.

Riley couldn't help but smile at the sight, the room was beautiful, and full of life. Four flags hung over four tables where all the older students watched them enter.

The older woman then sat out a stool and a pointy hat. A moment of silence passed before the hat began to sing. **(Not padding my story with the song guys, you all know it.)**

Riley and the others all clapped, and then the old woman began to call them up one at a time to be sorted.

Riley spaced out as all of the kids were sorted. Hermione got placed in Ravenclaw. Neville into Hufflepuff. Draco and all of his friends were placed into Slytherin, most of the rest of the children were split amongst the houses. Finally McGonagall called her name.

"Riley Uchiwa Slytherin!" McGonagall called out. Riley immediately noticed Dumbledore sitting at the head table, she stepped forward and saw the old man smile, Riley was sure he'd recognized who she was, as they had met in the past.

Most of the students were surprised by her name, the students in the other houses were trying to pick their jaws up off the floor, and all of the Slytherin's were grinning widely.

Riley also noticed just before she sat down, that two of the teachers were eying her particularly. One wore a turban around his head and seemed slightly afraid of her, before schooling his expression into neutral curiosity. The other was a greasy looking dark haired man, whom was analyzing her intently.

Riley sat down and the hat was placed on her head.

 _'Hm... well this is interesting. Do you know that there is a man and a giant fox living in here?'_ Riley heard a voice in her head.

 _'Yep.'_ Riley replied with a smile.

 _'Who might you be good sir?'_ She heard the hat ask.

 _'You may call me Madara, hat. Please get this done with, it's annoying enough dealing with the snoring fox every damn day, I don't need to deal with a talking fucking hat on top of that.'_ Madara replied sounding annoyed.

 _'Yes yes... well, let's get this done shall we? Now where to put you Lady Uchiwa Slytherin?'_ The hat mused.

 _'Hm... you make friends fast and are incredibly Charismatic, you'd do well in Hufflepuff. However you don't trust easily, and you have a bit too much violence in your heart for me to feel right putting you there.'_ Riley heard the hat say, as a list of the four houses appeared in her mind, and Hufflepuff was crossed out.

 _'You are incredibly brave, and noble, but also selfish in some cases. You_ _'_ _r_ _e_ _not above helping the innocent in their time of need, but you also aren't above using others to achieve you_ _r_ _goals. I also sense that you want as little to do with your mother as possible, so Gryffindor is out.'_ Another name checked off.

 _'You are wise enough for Ravenclaw, and you_ _r_ _thirst for knowledge surpasses Rowina herself. But you_ _r_ _analytical mind and desire to use such knowledge for your own ends, doesn't fit in line with your ancestor's. Slytherin house seems like the best fit,_ _you are both smart and cunning. You have plans for the future and are prepared to do all that you have too to reach them... I think I know exactly where to put you...'_ The Hat finished saying before shouting "SLYTHERIN!"

The Slytherin students burst into cheering as Riley hopped from her seat and went to sit next to Draco whom wore a happy smile and patted her on the back.

After a few moments they finished sorting the rest of the kids, afterwords Dumbledore stood, said something nonsensical, and suddenly there was food in front of them.

Riley was quick to nab some chow, she wasn't a voracious eater or anything, though she did eat a lot more then you'd expect a girl like her too, she had a very high metabolism, and with her workout regimen she needed a lot of energy.

"Hey! Do yourself a favor and don't look at the Gryffindor table." She heard a student mutter. Curiosity getting the better of her, Riley glanced up to see a carrot topped boy, shoveling food into his mouth like this was the first time he had ever tasted food. It took a moment of watching the boy miss his face about a dozen times before Riley lost her appetite and pushed her plate away.

"Who the hell is that kid over there that's eating like he's trying to win a contest?" Riley asked Draco.

"That's a Weasely. They were once a family of highborn purebloods, but they bankrupted themselves, and ended up earning the title of blood traitors. They are nobodies." Draco told her, matter of factually before adding, "You're not going to try and befriend them too are you?"

"Well... not him at least. He managed to kill my appetite. I didn't think that was possible cuz I'll eat anything." Riley replied.

Draco glanced over at the Weasely boy, and adopted a look of disgust before nodding in agreement with her.

A few more minutes went by before dinner finished, all of the plates quickly vanished and Dumbledore stood for another announcement.

"Now that we are all fed and watered I have a few state of the term announcements. First, for the first years, as well as everyone, the forbidden Forest is still forbidden. Also our caretaker mister Filch would like to remind all of you that the third floor corridor is off limits to any and all whom do not wish to die a most painful death. With all that said, I hope you all have a wonderful year. Prefects please lead your houses to where they will be staying." Dumbledore finished with a smile.

The Slytherin house prefects quickly led the students to the dungeons. They showed them how to enter their common room, and showed them where they would be staying. When they were finished, their head of house stopped by for an announcement. Turns out it was the greasy dark haired man from earlier.

"My name is professor Severus Snape. I am the potions professor here at Hogwarts as well as your Head of house. If you have any issues bring them to me. Now to all those who are new here, know this. No matter what problems you may have with your fellow Slytherin, you are to keep them in the common room. Out there the other students see you as dark, and evil. They will use that fear against you, and you will be forced to endure. As house Slytherin we stand as one, we are united. We have won the house cup the last three years and I expect another victory this year. With that said... my door is always open. Now, time for lights out." Snape finished. He had given each one of the first years a pointed look, lingering slightly longer on Riley, before leaving, cloak billowing behind him dramatically.

A moment of silence passed after Snape left. Before one of the seventh year Slytherin stepped forward and addressed the first years.

"Alright firsties listen up. There are some rules you need to learn before settling in here. First and foremost out there we are a united front. In here however... we're in charge." The boy stated as he gestured to his fellow seventh years.

"If we tell you to do something... then you do it. You don't ask why, you just do it. If you don't? Well... it's tough in Slytherin house. Boys need to learn just what needs doing in order to make it here. So do the girls." The boy continued adding in a very predatory grin at the end of the statement causing a few of the girls like Pansy and Tracy to shrink in fear. Even Daphne looked a little nervous, though she kept her face pretty well schooled.

"So... do what we say... and everything will be good. Understand?" He asked with a grin. Causing Crabbe to nod fearfully.

"Understand?" he asked Tracey his gaze scanning her, causing her to shrink more in fear. She quickly nodded so he would move on.

"Understand?" He asked Riley who gave him a bored look.

Riley looked over at Draco. "You said something about Snape being your godfather back on the train right?"

"Yep." Draco replied.

"You think he knows about this?" Riley asked as an evil smirk appeared on her face.

"Nope... though, my father is going to hear about this anyway. He's on the board of governors that runs this school." Draco replied with a smirk of his own.

"You gonna try something 'Lady Slytherin'? Go ahead, try to tell Snape... it's not like he'll be able to protect you all the time." The boy threatened with a grin.

"Oh I wasn't going to tell him. I just wanted to know if I had to kick his ass on top of yours. I'm glad that it's just you for tonight." Riley replied still smirking.

Come on then... let me see a wand." The older boy goaded her, as he pulled out his wand earning a gasp from the younger members of the crowd.

"Didn't think the we'd be doing a firstie this early." She heard a boy whisper into another boy's ear, from across the room.

"Ha... bitch... I don't need a wand. I was gonna do this later, but you are just too big of an asshole to let remain." Riley stated.

"Let's see a wand girlie." The boy goaded as he took a step back. As he did, so did all of the other first years.

"My friend... you are about ten thousand years too early to be fighting me." Riley stated as she cracked her neck.

"Come on... let's see what you've got." The Boy chided with a cocky grin on his face, and a bit of disgusting lust in his eyes.

"Are you asking for a duel?" Riley asked innocently.

"Sure girly call it whatever you want." The boy replied with a perverted grin.

"Hey Draco... you remember what I told you would happen if you used the M word?" Riley asked with a grand smile on her face.

"Yeah?" Draco replied suddenly looking a little worried.

"Well. This is so that you and everyone else knows that I don't take bullying... or rape, lightly." She stated with a smile. Suddenly she released her killing intent on the seventh year. He immediately pissed and shit himself. All of the students were surprised to see, what had been the ruler of Slytherin house for two years, suddenly just defecate himself like that. And the girl hadn't even drawn a wand.

The boy was staring at her, horror etched in every one of his features. He was trembling and rambling incoherently, almost as if he was trying to beg for his life. In an instant, Riley made her move.

She moved so fast all of the students thought that she had just disappeared. When she reappeared the seventh year let out an ear splitting scream.

All of the students looked at him and saw that his pants and underwear were around his ankles and that his wand was now firmly inserted into his Urethra.

All of the younger kids squealed in disgust while the older kids cringed in pain.

The boy screamed in agony for a few more seconds before falling to the floor, and passing out.

"You bitch." The boy who had whispered of raping her, shouted as he pulled out his wand. But before he could even aim it, a loud snapping sound was heard. He let out a scream and found that his arm had been shattered in multiple places. It fell limply to his side and dropped his wand all he could do was fall to his knees and cry in pain.

"Hey Draco... what is the sentence for attacking an unarmed lord of a house? Also anyone contest that I won the duel between me and dick-wand over there?" Riley asked.

"It's a life sentence to attack the head of a Most Ancient and Most Noble house." Draco replied.

"What duel are you talking about?" One of the seventh years asked, as he glanced at his unconscious friend.

"He told me to draw a wand. He also drew his. That is more then enough to initiate a duel correct? Plus I asked him, he said yes so it counts. I won, he lost, now I get to do whatever I want with him." Riley asked/stated.

The older kid could only stutter in reply, but Riley earned a nod from a few of the other students.

"Good... will one of the prefects go and get Professor Snape? I'm sure he would like to know that two of his students will be leaving us." Riley ordered, one of the prefects quickly nodded and shot out of the common room.

"What do you mean leaving?" One of the Fifth year girls asked, Riley could see a bit of hope in her eyes, Riley guessed that it must have been tradition for Sixth and Seventh years to gang up on the younger kids and bully them.

"Well Dick-wand lost the very short duel we had so I'm going to have him kicked out of this school. While the one who drew a wand on me while my back was turned is going to Azkaban." Riley replied.

The younger students all cheered for Riley's victory, and the bullies defeat, especially the second years whom had already dealt with these particular assholes the year prior.

Riley then flared a fraction of her chakra causing the whole room to be consumed in a whirling blue vortex, this went on for a moment before dying down. Riley then smiled and said in the sweetest voice possible, "Now... is there any other rules I should know about?"

As she said that the older students suddenly realized that this little girl wasn't a person to fuck with, and as Snape and the prefect entered the room, all of the Slytherin present, had the same thought.

Old traditions were dead. There was a new Queen of Slytherin house.

 **-To be Continued-**

* * *

 ** _Okay that's it hope you all enjoy let me know what you think and sorry if any details aren't like the books or movies, in all honesty I've never read the books and I've only ever seen the first movie once, same with the second, I'm more of a fan of the third, and fourth movies._**

 ** _\_**


	9. 9: The life of a Queen

**_Okay here's chapter 9, few things I want to discuss first, right now there is going to be 6 girls in the harem, if for whatever reason someone wants more, then you have to offer up your suggestion and a connection they could have. Someone wanted to put Gabrielle Delacour in, and it might be a possibility if enough people want me to go bigger. Let me know what you think and want, just remember I won't go to big, if anything I'll only got up to 8 as it fits in line with another important number in my story._**

 **Broken Angel**

Chapter 9

"So... how was everyone's first night?" Dumbledore asked the gathered heads of house. It was early in the morning, shortly before breakfast, as Dumbledore was doing his usual first day meeting so see how the students were adjusting and whether or not there were any problems that had arisen already.

"The Weasely twins introduced the first years to their particular brand of comedy, I do believe they enjoyed the show, though I wouldn't be surprised if some of them are tired today." McGonagall replied, causing Dumbledore to chuckle at bit at the Weasely twin's antics.

"My puffs seem to be settling in nicely. A few first years had to be calmed down, as they were found crying in their beds, though it's to be expected, as there is generally a high number of children that miss their homes." Professor Sprout answered, causing Dumbledore and the other teachers to nod in agreement.

"My Claws are settling in nicely. I didn't have any issues, it seems most of the first years are just eager to start learning and performing magic." Professor Flitwick replied with a smile, he generally had few problems with Ravenclaw house as most of them were quiet individuals whom rarely got into scuffles with each other, or if they did then they made sure to handle it without him knowing.

"I will be escorting two Seventh years off of school grounds once they recover. I had to take the two to Pomfrey, for injuries they sustained. One from a duel and another from attempting to attack a fellow student whom was unarmed at the time." Snape replied, causing the other teachers to stare at him in surprise, even Dumbledore gave Snape a quizzical look.

"How did that happen?" McGonagall asked after she collected herself.

"It seems that there has been some bullying in my house that I was previously unaware of. One of the new students didn't take to well to it, and ensured that the bullying was put to an end." Snape replied.

"Don't you have monitoring charms in your dorms Severus? How could such bullying escape your notice?" Dumbledore asked.

"It seems some years prior a tradition was started where a student would be secretly named king of Slytherin house, they would then infuse some of their magic into a rune that was made by a student from a previous year, that had been tied into my charms without my knowledge, only upon a thorough investigation was I able to locate the modification." Snape explained.

"What did this rune do?" Professor Sprout asked.

"It allowed the King to harm other students without activating my charms." Snape explained in the simplest of ways.

The other teachers had sour looks on their faces, the mere thought that a child would do something like that, just so they could bully innocent children and get away with it, was deplorable.

"So I assume one of these students the we are removing from the grounds is this 'King' you were referring too?" Dumbledore inquired.

"Yes... he and one of his friends. Both Seventh years. Thou the 'King' will simply need to be thrown out, the other boy is going to be charged with attacking an unarmed Head of a Most Ancient and Most Noble house." Snape informed them.

"Ah... so young Riley was the one to lash out at this bullying, I'm not surprised." Dumbledore said with a chuckle.

"Wait. A first year managed to beat two seventh years?" Sprout asked in surprise.

"Indeed." Snape answered simply.

"How?" Sprout asked, "The girl just got here, she couldn't possibly know more then a few spells, even if she was able to practice in her family's home. Surely someone must have helped her?"

"One of the boys had his arm broken in several places, while the other had his wand shoved up his... well 'wand'." Snape replied as he cringed at the memory. He'd seen some shit during his time as a Death Eater but there was some shit you just didn't do to people.

"Merlin... that level of violence... and this girl knows the bone breaking curse too? Something needs to be done about this." McGonagall stated sounding worried for the other students safety.

"Ah, but young Riley didn't use the Bone Breaking curse now did she? Such use of the dark arts would have been noticed by myself and Severus here." Dumbledore replied with a knowing look.

"You are right headmaster. The girl did not use magic to cause those injuries. She did them with the proper application of physical force." Snape informed them, causing the other teachers to gasp, while Dumbledore simply nodded.

"How is that possible? For an Eleven year old girl to be able to break bones in such a manner, would be exceedingly difficult." Flitwick stated, more to himself then to the others.

"She is of Shinobi descent." Dumbledore replied simply.

"A Shinobi? I didn't think they allowed ones as young as her to be shinobi?" McGonagall asked, more then a little surprised to hear that a ninja would be joining the ranks of Hogwarts this year.

"Well it seems this one has. She has obviously been trained in their ways." Dumbledore stated with chuckle.

"What should we do Headmaster? Surely she cannot remain, she is a danger to the other students." McGonagall argued.

"Nothing will be done to the girl. She initiated a dual with the 'King' and won, all of my Slytherins confirmed that the boy did agree to a duel, that means that anything she did to him in it was legal. Violence to his genitalia included. While the other boy attempted to attack her from behind, making it self defense, this was also confirmed by all of my Slytherins." Snape defended the girl. It was something he had taken from his time in service to the Dark Lord. While the dark Lord wouldn't hesitate to torture a man in the most violent of ways, he would never harm an innocent child unless it was absolutely necessary, and he would never stand for hurting children.

People could say whatever they wanted to about the Dark Lord, but one thing the Dark Lord never did, was torture a child. Nor would he ever allow his Death Eaters too. In Lord Voldemort's eyes, all magical blood was precious, and the magical blood of innocents like children was to never be harmed. If a child had to be killed, then it was to be done without pain, if any Death Eater was learned to have been torturing children, the Dark Lord would turn that pain on the perpetrator of such pain, a thousand fold.

There were only a few who would try to temp the dark lord, and their ends were not dignified or painless. Children were only to be killed if they were suffering from grievous injury and were going to die anyway, or only in extreme circumstances.

"Severus is right. Everything young Riley did was legal, and in fact quite tame, in comparison to what she could have legally done to them. Since the wards did not alert me to this duel, that meant that it was a duel between their two houses, and therefore circumvented the rules on duels here at Hogwarts, which means our rules on duels do not matter. So in all honesty we should be thankful that she didn't kill the 'King' and is simply getting him away from the other students by using her victory rights to kick him out. The other boy tried to inflict harm on an Eleven year old that had just won a duel, he was both cruel and foolish, and he has, and will, suffer the consequences of attacking someone with such a high station in our world, without initiating a duel." Dumbledore told all of the teachers. Earning nods from all of them.

"Severus please ask young Riley to come up and speak to us, before breakfast begins. I wish to make sure she is not feeling any negative affects of the actions she took, as she is still young, and impressionable. Also we can get her assurance that any act of conflict be carried out in a legal, and perhaps less painful manner from this point on." Dumbledore told the gathered teachers. Snape quickly nodded and departed to fetch Riley.

Snape entered into his common room finding a handful of students already getting ready.

"Is Ms. Slytherin still in her room?" Snape inquired.

Earning nods from all of the students present he wandered towards the first year girls dorm, after locating her room, he knocked.

"Come in." He heard Riley reply from inside.

Snape entered and was a little taken aback by what he saw, Riley was currently balancing on the backrest of a chair, which was balancing on one of it's four legs. Snape couldn't help but admire the girls balance, at the very least. Though he had to keep reminding himself that she was an innocent little girl, to keep a sneer from appearing on his face.

Snape had a bad history with shinobi, during his time in school his best friend Lily, a girl he cared very deeply about, had befriended and started writing to a blonde haired shinobi whom she had met while he had been visiting Dumbledore alongside one of his village leaders. He and Lily started to hang out and when he left, she wrote to him. Snape got jealous and a little later he and Lily got into a fight and he called her a name he shouldn't have. She was so angry that she was going to kick his ass, but then suddenly a bright yellow flash of light appeared and that blonde haired ninja materialized next to her. He asked if she was alright, and what had happened to cause her to feel so much anger. She told him what Snape had said, and that caused him to shoot a glare at Snape that could have peeled flesh from bone. The blonde ninja then told her that Snape was just a pathetic nobody, whom wasn't worth her time. Lily agreed and he and her never spoke again.

Ever since then, Snape had hated that blonde ninja, whom later became so famous in the world, and killed so many of his friends in the last war. Snape would always hate Minato Namikaze.

But this girl wasn't him. She was just a girl from the Elemental nations who happens to have a close connection to Slytherin. He would treat her with the respect her position deserved, and she would have to earn the rest.

"The Headmaster wishes to speak with you before breakfast. Get dressed and meet me in the common room." Snape ordered as he turned to leave.

Riley hopped off the chair, and cast a wandless **Scourgify** on herself to clean all of the sweat on her body. She then tied her hair into a single loose pony tail, threw on her school robes and headed out to meet with Snape.

He then led her to the headmaster's office. He stopped in front of a gargoyle and said the word Kit-kat, which Riley was sure was a muggle candy of some sort, and the gargoyle moved aside.

They went up to the office and Riley spotted the headmaster and a couple of teachers. She also spotted a very beautiful bird that was sitting on a perch next to the headmaster. The bird stared at her intently, and Riley quickly guessed the it was a Phoenix of some sort.

The bird trilled happily, and Riley felt a warm feeling in her heart, it made her feel happy. However she also felt a powerful burning pain in her veins and stomach.

Riley quickly realized why it hurt so much and cleared her throat loudly to stop the bird's singing.

"I'm sorry dear phoenix, while your song fills my heart with joy, my tenant does not enjoy it. If you could please cease from singing, while I am present I would be most thankful as he has been asleep for the last 11 years and I would like him to remain that way?" Riley asked the bird with a look of sadness.

Fawkes gave the girl a closer look before trilling sadly and nodding, the bird then hopped off it's perch and landed on her shoulder. Upon contact she instantly felt the burning pain vanish and it was replaced by a soothing quietness.

 _'Holy shit! I saw the fox stirring in here from the song, and then the bird touches you and it just collapses.'_ Madara laughed

"Well it seems you have made quick friends with Fawkes, though I feel I must apologize. I had forgotten of your condition dear Riley, if I had remembered I would have asked Fawkes to avoid singing while you were present as it could cause your tenant to react poorly." Dumbledore apologized. All of the teachers present gave the girl odd looks, most of them knew that if you weren't pure of heart, then you couldn't receive joy from the Pheonix's song, and that if you were evil then it actually hurt you to hear it. The girl seemed like she had enjoyed hearing the song for a moment, but then started to cringe in pain.

They were worried, but Dumbledore didn't seem bothered so she must have had another reason for being in pain.

The only ones that even had the slightest clue as to what Dumbledore was referring to when he said 'tenant' were McGonagall and Snape. McGonagall knew of the sealing arts that shinobi possessed and guessed that the girl may house something dark within her and that's what caused her pain. Snape on the other hand, knew a bit more. He knew 'tenant' was just a kind way of saying demon, and though it bothered him to know that one of his students had a demon living inside of her, once again he was calmed by the headmaster's calm attitude about it.

"It's alright headmaster the pain has stopped. So what's up?" Riley asked.

"We just wished inquire as to your well being in regards to the events of last night? Also we wished to hear from you, exactly what happened?" Dumbledore told her, as the teachers focused their attention on her.

"Well... right after Professor Snape left from giving us our welcoming speech, some of the older Slytherin started to tell us about certain other rules in Slytherin house. They told us about how they were in charge, and if we didn't want to get hurt, we should do what they said. One of them then tried to bully me into complying and I refused, so he decided to duel me. I asked him, he said yes, so I shoved his wand into his Urethra. Then another boy whom I heard whisper of 'doing a firstie' pulled his wand out to fight me. Feeling threatened, I broke his arm, to ensure that he could no longer harm me or my fellow first years. And to answer your first question, I am fine headmaster, I hold no regrets for my actions, and in fact slept very well last night." Riley explained to them, a neutral expression on her face.

"I see... very well. I do wish to ask you however to cease with the fighting. By all means defend yourself and your house's honor, but please try not to maim the offending party too badly, they are still children after all." Dumbledore asked.

"Of course headmaster. I would never dream of hurting an ignorant child. These boys however spoke of rape, and of causing harm unto others, that is the one and only reason I inflicted such harm. I'll let the legal system deal with the rest. I am happy that neither will be present here any longer." Riley replied respectfully.

"Good good... now, I do believe breakfast has started so run along and get yourself something to eat. I'm sure the Aurors will be arriving soon to deal with the boy whom attacked you, they will probably wish to speak with you, to get the details, if you require a guardian present, myself, or professor Snape will be available." Dumbledore told her.

"Great! If you wouldn't mind Professor Snape I would actually like your assistance when they arrive I haven't been in Britain very long and my understanding of policy in dealing with Aurors is somewhat lacking." Riley asked.

"Very well. We will meet with them when they arrive." Snape stated before turning and leaving along with the other teachers.

"One last thing before you depart dear girl..." Dumbledore called to her.

"Yes headmaster?" Riley asked as Fawkes hopped off her shoulder and flew over to Dumbledore.

"How is Remus doing? I haven't seen the man in quite a while. I do hope he is doing well?" Dumbledore asked.

"Uncle Remus is fine. He took quite good care of me. And I've been keeping a close eye on Moony. I do hope that he stays good while I'm away." Riley replied.

"Hm... yes. I read your name on the Animagus registration list. A fox? I do believe it fits." Dumbledore stated with a chuckle.

"Still haven't figured out why I don't have a tail." Riley muttered.

"Well, when you've felt you've reached that level of trust, I'm sure Professor McGonagall would be willing to help you with that." Dumbledore informed her with a smile.

"Hm... I'll think about it. Thanks Headmaster I'll see you around." Riley bid him goodbye and headed off to breakfast.

Riley found her way down to the main hall, and made her way to the Slytherin table. The older kids eyed her fearfully, while the younger looked up to her in awe. She sat down next to Draco and Pansy, and immediately set about gathering her breakfast.

"So how are you guys this wonderful morning?" Riley asked cheerfully.

"How can you act like this?" Pansy asked after a moment.

"Act like what?" Riley asked innocently.

"Like nothing has happened. I mean.. you beat up two seventh years. The whole house is talking about it. I'm sure the other houses will know about what you did soon enough." Pansy explained.

"Let them talk. It's not like I'm ashamed of what I did or anything. I fucked up some bullies, what is there to say?" Riley replied.

"You... you destroyed those two, and you didn't even need a wand. How did you do all of that?" Pansy asked, causing many of the surrounding Slytherin to lean closer to hear her reply.

"Well I could tell you... but I want you all to figure it out on your own. The only thing I'll tell you is that I'm from a land far to the east. The rest is up to you." Riley stated with a devilish smile, causing a few of the older Slytherin to start whispering their ideas amongst each other.

"You really showed them who's boss. All of the upper years are scared of you now." Draco whispered to her.

"Are you scared of me Draco?" She asked innocently.

"Yes." Draco replied honestly.

"Good. Fear is a good thing to have when facing the unknown. You have no clue how I did what I did yesterday, so you should be afraid. But thank you for your honesty." Riley told him.

"No problem." Draco replied. A few moments passed before Snape came by with everyone's schedules, then he escorted Riley out to meet with the Aurors whom had just arrived.

They asked a few questions but other then their surprise at hearing how a first year bested two seventh years, they remained professional. It only took about fifteen minutes, and then they were gone, and Riley was off to her first class, which was transfiguration with the Gryffindor's

She entered and sat next to Draco, whom seemed to be wondering where the teacher was. Riley saw a cat sitting at the front desk and immediately regonized it for what it truly was.

Finally the moment for the official time for class to start, passed. A few moments after it did, two Gryffindors came running into the room. One was a dark skinned boy, and the other was the redhead, whom made Riley lose her appetite the night prior.

"See, I told you she wouldn't find out." The red head stated, while trying to regain his breath.

The cat on the table meowed and then transformed into Professor McGonagall. "It seems you two are late."

"Um... sorry. We got lost." the Dark skinned boy stated.

"Yeah this bloody castle is huge." The red head agreed.

"Then perhaps you should have found a map." McGonagall stated impatiently as she ushered the two boys to sit down.

The Slytherin students giggled as both boys grumbled and took their seats. With that, McGonagall began the lesson for today. Riley was nearly bored shitless, within five minutes. She was now really regretting spending so much time practicing magic, as it was just dawning on her that she may be too far ahead, and was now trapped with nothing to do.

Eventually McGonagall passed out a bunch of matches that she told them to transfigure into needles.

Riley actually had to remind herself to use her wand before doing it, other then that she got in on her first try without really putting in any effort.

McGonagall walked by and saw the needle sitting on Riley's desk.

"Ms. Slytherin, that is impressive. Getting it down so quickly. Five points to Slytherin" McGonagall stated.

"Thanks professor." Riley replied as she waved her wand again and it returned to a match, then she changed it's color, made it bigger, turned it back into a needle, gave the needle little legs, and then made it dance. "I think I came too prepared for school."

McGonagall watched in awe as the first year accomplished several impressive feats of Transfiguration. She must have been at the level of a third or fourth year already.

"Well Ms. Slytherin if you are bored you may help your fellow classmates." McGonagall told her.

"Okay." Riley replied as she turned to Draco to ask if he need help. He said no, as he looked to already be getting it, so she moved on to another.

By the end of the lesson half of the Slytherins had done it and only one of the Gryffindors.

"Ms. Slytherin may I speak to you for a moment?" McGonagall asked after class.

"Sure what do you need?" Riley asked.

"Well... you obviously are much farther ahead then your classmates so instead of sitting around bored all of class time I was wondering if you would like to take advanced lessons?" McGonagall asked.

"Advanced lessons ma'am?" Riley inquired curiously.

"Yes. I will teach you at the rate you can learn, if you make it through to second year material in a few weeks, then so be it, if you make it farther then that's fine too. I will just teach you ahead of the others for a part of the lesson, you will spend the rest of the lesson either studying for other classes or helping your fellow students. Does that seem fair?" McGonagall asked.

"So you'll basically just teach me all of the course material at the rate I can learn it, and all I have to do it help out the others... I'm in!" Riley answered with a wide grin.

"Now... in order for you to move on to further work you need to prove to me you can master each spell not just learn it. I will quiz you harder then the other students, and if at any point it becomes to much for you, you can return to normal class routines." McGonagall explained.

"Alright, thanks professor. See you at dinner!" Riley stated as she headed off to her next class. Draco, Tracy, Daphne, Goyle and Crabbe were waiting in the hallway for her. They al walked to their next class and inquired to what her meeting with McGonagall was about.

They were all shocked when she told them. Tracy immediately asked for help on her future transfiguration homework, to which Riley just chuckled in reply. And from there they made it to their next class. And the days went pretty normally from there, professor Flitwick offered Riley pretty much the same deal which she took without hesitation. Though surprisingly the stuttering fool Quirrel their DADA teacher didn't. He didn't seem to want to spend a lot of time around Riley for some reason or another.

Riley also enjoyed her lesson with Professor Snape. She loved making things and always had a small knack for potions. She wasn't a genius in it or anything mostly because she preferred active magic, rather then passive brewing but she still took to it, amazingly well. It was calming, like learning Fuinjutsu.

She had potions with the Gryffindors and naturally they made idiots of themselves. Her charms class was with the Ravenclaws so she got to see Hermione there. The two would often compete to see whom knew more answers, and whenever Riley beat her, Hermione took it as a challenge to do better.

She had Herbology with the puffs so she saw Neville there. The boy was great at the subject and was often able to help Riley whenever she was confused about something.

A couple of weeks went by, it was Halloween night, Riley and the others were busy having dinner when Quirell came busting through the doors.

"Tr- Troll in the Dungeons... Tho- Thought you sh- should know!" He stuttered out before passing out.

"Alright prefects, please guide your houses to their common rooms. Slytherins please report to the Library." Dumbledore stated as he stood to calm the masses. He spotted Riley heading for the door.

"Ms Slytherin! Where do you think you're going?" Dumbledore called out drawing all attention in the room to her.

"Gonna go kick that troll outta our school. Be right back." Riley replied.

"Hey... Hermione isn't here." Riley heard one of the Ravenclaws say.

"Where is she?" Riley called back.

"The Bathroom, she was crying when I heard her." The same person replied.

Riley was in the hallway in a flash, before any of the teachers could stop her. She quickly made a few **Shadow Clones** and sent them all to each of the bathrooms since the girl hadn't specified which one she was in.

Riley quickly shot toward the nearest one and began to search. A few moments passed before one of her clones popped. She quickly Shunshined to the location just as she saw a troll enter into one of the girls bathrooms. She then heard a scream.

Riley was down the hallway in a flash. She rounded the corner and spotted the troll advancing towards a cowering Hermione.

Riley quickly pulled out her wand and fired off a **Reducto** at the creature's leg. It grunted in pain as a chunk of flesh exploded outward, though it's magically resilient skin made it shrug off most of the damage. Figuring that wouldn't be affective Riley immediately decided not to play around.

It turned around and spotted Riley, in it's hand it carried a giant club. It locked onto her and started to move towards her.

Riley's eyes glowed red as her Mangekyou activated, just as the troll raised it's club up to strike her.

It brought the club down but was surprised when it saw a giant blue skeletal hand holding the club in place. The troll didn't have time to react as another blue arm appeared and this one wrapped it's giant hand around the troll's head. The troll struggled for a moment before the hand around it's head twisted sharply to the right. A loud cracking could be heard as the troll went limp. It's body then fell to the ground with a loud bang.

"Hermione! Are you alright?" Riley asked.

"Ri- Riley." Hermione whimpered. Riley found the girl cowering under a sink. She didn't look hurt, just shaken.

Riley heard the sound of footsteps and then gasps behind her. She turned around and shot a glare at the professors that had show up.

"Alright..." Riley began as they all spotted her menacing Sharingan enhanced glare, "Someone want to explain to me how this fucking thing got in here?"

All of the teachers were frozen in place at the sight of the mighty doujutsu, not even Snape whom had served the Dark Lord could move. The anger and rage in those mighty eyes, was unlike anything, any of them had seen before.

But something about them did ring familiar to Snape. For some reason, he thought about the glare that Minato had throw at him the day of his and Lily's fight. For some reason Snape couldn't help but shudder, at the sight of those eyes.

"Well? Someone going to answer me? Or not?" Riley asked this time a menacing smirk appeared on her face. Hermione was her friend, no one hurt Riley's friends... no one.

 **-To be continued-**

 ** _Alright there we go. Let me know what you think. See ya when I see ya!_**

 ** _\_**


	10. 10: Awakening

**_Okay next chapter up._**

 _ **Broken Angel**_

 _Chapter 10_

With those furious red eyes, glaring at you like you were nothing, managing to speak, must have been one of the, if not 'the' most difficult thing McGonagall had ever done.

But eventually she did. She was able to calm Riley down and turn her attention to a shaken Hermione. That ended up working as Riley did turn her attention away from the frightened teachers and onto her cowering friend, whom still was having some difficulties.

"Hey Hermione? You okay?" Riley asked.

Hermione wiped more tears from her eyes and glanced up at her friend. She was mesmerized by those glowing red eyes and their intricate pattern.

"Hermione... I asked if you were okay?" Riley repeated.

"Um... ye-yeah." Hermione replied sounding very small. Riley could only offer a sympathetic smile as she reached out to help her up.

"Ms. Granger, are you alright?" McGonagall asked, sounding very concerned for the girl.

"Yes professor. I'm not hurt." Hermione replied as she wiped the last of the tears from her eyes.

Meanwhile Snape and Quirell were inspecting the troll's corpse.

"It looks as though it's neck is snapped." Snape commented as he performed a diagnostic spell.

"What spell could have possibly do-done that?" Quirell asked, with a worried look on his face.

"Who knows. With her abilities as a shinobi, there's no telling what kind of magic was used to pull this off." Snape replied as he glanced over at Riley, whom was helping Hermione to her feet.

"It seems you have once again protected your fellow students from harm." Came the familiar voice of Dumbledore.

"Headmaster." Riley turned to greet him, her Sharingan still active.

"Though I wish that death had not been needed here today, I am glad that you kept the mess to a minimum." Dumbledore commented as he examined the body of the troll.

"I'm sorry headmaster my one and only thought was of protecting Hermione. If I had encountered it alone, I would have used something less lethal." Riley apologized though Dumbledore could tell that the girl didn't really regret killing the troll.

"Yes well. Since both of you are fine I think it best that the two of you return to your common rooms, while we check the castle for whatever breach allowed this creature in." Dumbledore told them earning a nod from McGonagall as she gestured for the two girls to follow her.

"I must thank you for saving dear Ms. Granger, if you had not chosen to run off when you did, I fear the end result of tonight's encounter would have been much more tragic." Dumbledore told Riley as she walked past him.

"Of course headmaster, and I apologize for disobeying. I will gladly accept any punishment you feel needs to be metted out." Riley replied stoicly.

"Punishment? No I don't think there will be any punishments tonight. I do believe 50 points to Slytherin for outstanding bravery, and protecting the life of a fellow student will do though." Dumbledore stated with a grandfatherly smile.

Earning a nod from Riley he turned to Hermione.

"Ms. Granger before you go, could you answer an old man's question?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes headmaster?" Hermione replied respectfully.

"Your fellow Revenclaw's claimed that you had been missing for quite some time. And your teachers stated that you missed some of your classes. If you don't mind me asking, why were you here?" Dumbledore inquired.

"Um..." Hermione stuttered sounding very nervous all of a sudden.

"Hermione? What happened?" Riley asked giving her a pointed look, though Hermione could just barely sense the threat beneath those words.

"It's- It's stupid." Hermione replied with a bit of a blush.

"What happened?" Riley asked again.

"One of the Gryffindor first years called me a name, and said I had no friends. It brought up bad memories of being back in my old school, so I came here to... be alone." Hermione replied sounding embarrassed by the cause of her predicament.

"Which student was it?" McGonagall asked, looking furious that one of her lions had caused a fellow student so much pain.

"Some red haired boy. His face got really red when I answered a question that he couldn't." Hermione replied.

"That Weasely brat? The newest addition." Snape commented off to the side.

"Yes indeed... well I'm sure that had he known what tonight would have brought, he would have never said the things that he did. With that being said," He turned to McGonagall, "I expect the boy to receive a stern talking to, along with having him apologize and a deduction of points from Gryffindor. I will leave the number up to you Minerva, when you finish reprimanding the boy."

"Of course Headmaster. I will see to it in the morning. Now... come along children. I will escort you back to your common rooms." McGonagall replied before adressing the children.

Both nodded and followed after her. They headed to the Ravenclaw common room first to drop off Hermione.

"I want to thank you for rescuing me. It was the bravest thing I've ever seen anyone do." Hermione told Riley, before giving the girl a hug.

"What are friends for Hermione? Now go get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast, I'm sure Draco will be happy to see that his rival is doing well." Riley commented with a smirk.

"Ha. That ponce wishes he could rival me." Hermione replied with a sassy smile.

The two parted with smiles as McGonagall escorted Riley down to the dungeons. She led her to the entrance and turned to her.

"I have only three things to say before we depart. That was very foolish what you did, it was incredibly brave, and I am very proud of you." McGonagall told her with a smile as she turned to leave.

"I'll see you in class tomorrow professor." Riley called in reply, getting a nod of agreement from McGonagall, Riley turned and entered into the Slytherin common room.

She was instantly jumped by the members of her house whom were eager to hear what had happened, though all of them immediately stopped their questioning when they noticed that her Sharingan was still active.

"Blimey... what is up with your eyes?" A third year asked.

"Oh... this? It's just my bloodline." Riley replied as her eyes returned to their deep blue.

"Bloodline? What's that?" One of the first years asked.

"Where I come from, a lot of the noble families are born with powerful unique abilities that we call bloodlines. This is mine." Riley replied with a shrug. As she moved past the group to locate her friends.

"What does it do?" a Fifth year asked.

"Look. I don't have time for a full explanation so I'll just tell you it's name. It's called the Sharingan." Riley told them in a bored as she found her gang.

"Did you find Hermione?" Was the first question out of Draco's mouth, causing Riley to smile.

"She's fine. Your rival will live to pester you another day." Riley replied with a smile. Ever since her talk with Draco on the train their first, day he had treated Hermione fairly, and even defended her when some of the other Slytherins tried to talk shit about her. The two struck up a rivalry and now they competed in each of their classes.

"Good I wouldn't want her to die not knowing who's really the smartest guy at Hogwarts." Draco replied proudly.

"I'm pretty sure Hermione is both a girl, and already knows she's the smarted kid here." Riley joked in reply.

"Hey... she's still got a long way before she knows as much about wizarding culture and the leading houses in Britain, as I do." Draco replied indignantly.

"So.. what happened? Did you see the troll?" Pansy asked, drawing everyone's attention.

"It's dead now, It wont be causing anymore problems... still want to know how it got in though." Riley replied.

"Wait... did you kill it?" Theo asked.

"Yeah." Riley replied like it was no big thing.

"You killed a troll? But they're huge!" Pansy shouted in surprise, as all of the Slytherins started to chat amongst themselves about this latest peace of info.

"Well if you don't believe me you can ask Professor Snape tomorrow. Oh... I also nabbed our house 50 points." Riley stated cheerfully.

"How did you manage to kill a troll?" Tracy asked.

"Broke it's neck." Riley replied as she picked at her ear, while most of the Slytherins fell into silence at hearing that.

"Broke it's neck! How?" Tracy asked.

"Now that my dear friend would be telling. Anyway I've had enough excitement for the day, I'm off to bed." Riley told the collected Slytherin as she wandered off to her room, leaving them all to discuss what they had learned.

The next day the school was abuzz with news of Riley's adventure. Most of the older Slytherin were now assured of their official stance of not fucking with the Lady Slytherin.

The younger students in each house now viewed Riley as a hero. The Slytherins were all happy for the extra 50 points. While the Ravenclaws were happy for Hermione's safety.

The Gryffindors weren't especially happy as they had lost twenty points for the actions of one of their own. While one particular Gryffindor wasn't having a very good time of it. Ron Weasely had approached Hermione and grumbled out an apology, which she then made him repeat louder, causing his face to redden, as he angrily repeated his apology before storming off. He also received a week of detention with Filch.

Riley remained the talk of the school for many weeks, but nothing else exciting occurred, and eventually the winter holidays came around.

"So what are you doing for the break?" Draco asked, as he, and Riley were hanging out in the main hall waiting to be dismissed to leave for break.

"I'm actually off to France to meet an old friend." Riley replied with a thoughtful smile.

"Oh? Who're you going to meet?" Draco asked.

"A girl I met a couple weeks before school started. I uh... helped her and her family out in a difficult situation and we've kept in contact for the last couple of months and she's been wanting to meet with me?" Riley asked earning a nod from Draco, Riley had actually received a letter from Fleur every week since then, the two had kept in close contact and Riley was excited to re-meet her face to face.

"Ah... well my family and I are having a get together at our estate, if you end up back anytime during the holidays, feel free to stop by." Draco offered.

"Thanks... I'll be sure to keep that in mind if we make it back. Let's get going." Riley replied, as McGonagall entered the main hall, and informed them that the train had arrived.

The train ride home wasn't too interesting, Riley read most of the time while the others discussed what they were doing over the holidays.

Riley was busy thinking over all of her correspondence with the Delacour's. She had received a letter from Fleur's mother and father, both thanking her and inviting her and Remus to their villa for the holidays. She had received about five letters from Gabrielle that ranged from thank you's to just talking about random stuff. Though most of her letters came from Fleur.

They talked about plenty, from what they were doing in school to a little about themselves nothing overtly personal but enough where the two could be considered friends if they were together. Riley did admit to herself that she found the French Veela to be very attractive, as she grew older Riley found that she leaned more towards woman as suitable mates, as there was something about men, that she didn't trust... maybe it was all the rapes and bullies she had stopped that made her like that? Who knows?

Fleur did express in her last letter that she was nervous to meet again, as the last time they had met, she was just coming into her Veela powers, and by now they were beginning to mature.

She mentioned being worried about her powers affecting Riley, though Riley thought she read somewhere that girls weren't affected by a Veela's allure, then again Fleur would know better then her. Riley hoped she wouldn't be affected, as Fleur had spoken of being quite lonely at school, since the girls didn't like her, and the boys couldn't stop gawking long enough to hold a conversation. Fleur even spoke of her own personal bully, Diana, a girl whom would always pick on her and call her horrible names. Fleur had grown accustomed to the verbal abuse.

Hearing of Fleur's loneliness made Riley feel a connection to her. The more Riley learned of Fleur's life, the more she realized that they had similar pasts, and for some reason Riley felt that there was a connection between the two. She wanted to get to know Fleur, she wanted to be her friend, and she wanted to take away her loneliness however possible. She also may have had a daydream or two of kissing the pretty veela but that was besides the point.

Before long, they were pulling into the station. Riley said her goodbyes to most of her friends and headed off with Draco to find their respective families. They actually managed to find them relatively close to one another. As Remus was standing patiently not far from where Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy were waiting.

"Remus!" Riley shouted happily as she ran to give him a hug.

Draco said a quick goodbye and darted off to his parents, whom greeted him happily.

"Ready to go?" Remus asked as the two started heading for the exit.

"Yep... we're leaving for France tomorrow, right?" Riley asked with a wide smile.

"Eager to see your girlfriend?" Remus teased.

"Shut up. She's just a friend. I've just been waiting for a while for us to meet again. I didn't have time, the last time we met to actually get to know her." Riley replied indignantly.

"Come on kid, let's get going." Remus said with a chuckle as the two left.

The following day they were off to France. Traveling by Port key, they made it to the French Ministry, where they headed to meet Mr. Delacour, whom had offered to take them to his family's villa.

After a few moments they found him. Riley had forgotten just what an imposing man he looked like. He wasn't very tall, but he was built. He was a broad man, with a wide chest and shoulders. He had dark hair and a dark goatee. His eyes were piercing and critical, no wonder he was the head of the DMLE here in France.

"Hello." He greeted in french, which the two instantly switched too.

"Jean Delacour?" Remus asked.

"Yes... you must be Remus and Riley. Very nice to meet both of you." Jean greeted them.

"It's nice to meet you as well Mr. Delacour. We didn't have the time to get introduced during out last meeting." Riley greeted him with a warm smile.

"Hm... when my daughter said you were pretty, she wasn't kidding." Jean complimented her.

Riley blushed at the compliment, earning a chuckle from Remus. Riley looked how she normally did, though she was currently wearing her hair in a ponytail which now hung down to her upper back.

"Well... shall we depart?" Jean asked after a moment.

"I think so." Remus stated as Riley followed after the two.

Jean then had them port-key with him to his villa. The Delacour household was a modest place, though on the larger side, it wasn't immensely extravagant. Though you could bring high company there, and cater to them quite well, it was also homely.

The three entered the house and came upon a beautiful woman sitting in the living room, reading the paper, she glanced up at them and smiled broadly.

She got up and approached the two offering her greeting.

"Hello Mr. Lupin, Ms. Slytherin. I hope your trip here was descent?' Apolline Delacour stated with a warm smile.

"Yes quite." Remus replied, while Riley nodded.

"Wow... my daughter wasn't kidding when she said you were pretty." Apolline complimented Riley, whom blushed again while Jean and Remus laughed at her exact copying of Jean's words.

"Mama. Are our guests here?" They all heard a voice call from upstairs.

"Yes Fleur. Riley and Mr. Lupin are here. Please grab your sister and come down." Apolline replied.

"Please you two, sit down, make yourselves comfortable." Apolline offered them seats on their luxurious couch, to which the two both graciously accepted.

A few moments passed before two girls came down the stairs. One moved quicker then the other and was in the room in a flash.

Gabrielle darted into the room, and quickly set her eyes on Riley. She instantly recognized Riley's eyes and darted towards her.

Riley caught the speedy little missile, with a big smile on her face.

"Riley... it's good to see you again. How have you been? How was Hogwarts? Did you go on any adventures? Did you save more people? How..." The little Veela started rattling off her questions at top speed.

Riley could only chuckle at the sight, though Gabrielle was quickly reprimanded by her mother who peeled the small Veela off of Riley, telling her to calm herself.

Riley turned and glanced at Fleur, whom had stood off to the side watching her sister and savior with amusement. Riley had to admit to herself, that Fleur was even more beautiful then the last time they had met.

"Hello Fleur. How are you?" Riley asked as she stood and approached her. Fleur scanned Riley with her eyes. She examined every line and every curve of her appearance. 'He' was just as pretty as when they last met. Fleur couldn't help the feeling of butterflies in her stomach at seeing Riley smile at her, that smile still filled her with such confidence and warmth. Fleur had been waiting for this moment for the last couple of months. To look upon the young 'man' whom had saved her and her family, to see that smile again.

Fleur could admit it to herself, she had a crush on Riley, it was silly but hey, she was only fourteen, still young enough to believe in a knight in shining armor. It was these feelings that made Fleur really hope, that she could control her allure around Riley, or even that Riley may be one of the few who are immune. After a moment she noticed Riley's inquisitive stare and decided to reply.

"I'm good. You grew your hair out?" Fleur pointed out.

"Oh... yeah. I didn't really like it short." Riley replied, with a shrug.

"I like it." Fleur stated with a smile.

"So... you wanna get it outta the way? Save us the heartbreak?" Riley asked after a moment.

"Get what out of the way?" Fleur asked with confusion.

"Your allure. You were worried about it right? Worried that it may stop us from being friends? Well let's see. I think it's best to just tear the bandage right off." Riley told the girl.

Fleur adopted a look of understanding before a look of apprehension appeared on her face.

"Are you sure you want me to do this? I think I can control it, so we may not have to worry." Fleur informed her, sounding nervous and not so sure of herself.

The rest of the Delacour's watched with interest, Apolline most of all, hoping beyond hope that this pretty boy would be immune to Fleur's allure. Sadly Fleur had been blessed or cursed by an unnaturally strong allure for a quarter Veela, so she therefore had more difficulty controlling it then others.

"Don't worry... trust me... I think I can handle it." Riley stated with a confident smile.

Fleur gave her a fearful look before nodding and taking a breath. She then locked eyes with Riley and released her allure at full power.

Luckily Jean was immune, and Remus was a werewolf, otherwise the two men would be on their knees right now.

Riley's eyes widened at the sight before her, somehow the beautiful young woman in front of her had become ten times more gorgeous, more beautiful, more sexy. Riley felt butterflies in her stomach, felt a warmth between her legs, feelings she had never felt before slammed into her all at once.

 _'Okay shit... does this mean I'm being affected by her allure? Oh DAMMIT!'_ Riley thought angrily, wondering how she would break the news to Fleur, when she heard chuckling in her mind.

 _'What is it grandfather?'_ Riley asked.

 _'You're not being affected by her allure. What your feeling right now is attraction and lust, though it's not because of her allure that you're feeling these things, it's because you're attracted to her.'_ Madara explained.

 _'So... I'm not being affected by her allure?'_ Riley inquired with a bit of hope.

 _'No... if you were, you'd be a mindless husk on the floor right now, or trying to rape her. No, your mind is beyond strong enough to resist the allure, your only feeling these feelings because you find her extremely attractive.'_ Madara explained, chuckling the whole time at his granddaughter's situation.

 _'Oh thank god.'_ Riley let out a sigh of relief.

"I'm okay... really turned on right now, but my mind is mind my own." Riley stated triumphantly.

"Are you sure?" Fleur asked as her eyes lit up as she reached out and touched Riley's cheek, just to make sure physical contact didn't set anything off.

"Yeah... I uh... feel something, but- I'm still in control of myself." Riley replied.

"This is an odd reaction to have. To still be aroused, but not be affected by the 'draw' of the allure?" Apolline stated.

"Well I have read that a veela's allure doesn't affect girls, so I'm surprised it's affecting her at all. Then again, I think she might have a crush on your daughter." Remus whispered to Apolline who's eye widened in surprise.

Jean having heard what he said also adopted a look of surprise.

"You're a girl?!" Gabby shouted in surprise.

Fleur's jaw hit the ground as Riley adopted an annoyed look.

"Of course I'm a girl! Wait! You thought I was a boy!?" Riley shouted upon realization.

"Yes... I thought you were a young man." Fleur stated in shock.

"What made you think that?" Riley asked.

"Well your hair. Lack of chest. Things like that." Fleur responded.

"Fucking hair again! God dammit! I am never cutting my hair again! This shit keeps happening!" Riley raved for a moment before turning back to Fleur and sighing.

"Alright... I keep my chest bound, cuz I'm a fighter," Riley stated as she lifted her shirt to reveal bandages around her breasts, "And although I am tall for my age, I'm only 12, I haven't had time to grow into myself either."

"You're twelve?" Fleur stated in disbelief.

"You two never brought any of this up, in any of your letters?" Remus asked.

"No." They both replied at the same time.

Fleur stared at Riley for a moment sad and utterly dejected. She had, had so many hopes, and now they were ruined. The chances were good that she could have started a relationship with a boy around her age, but a girl that was two years younger. Fleur doubted Riley held any deeper feelings for her, or would, even after getting to know Fleur better.

"I'm sorry. I need to be alone right now." Fleur stated, trying not to cry as she turned and ran upstairs.

Riley looked surprised at seeing Fleur run away. Did her being a boy, really mean so much to Fleur? She felt a familiar pain in the pit of her stomach start building, but it was snuffed out when a comforting hand was placed on her shoulder.

She glanced over and saw Remus, a look of sympathy plastered on his face.

"Life sucks sometimes you know?" Riley muttered.

All Remus did to reply was nod.

"Tell Fleur I'm sorry for the mix up, it was never my intention to mislead her... or any of you. I want to go home, Remus." Riley stated with no emotion.

All Remus could do was nod again, as he turned to the stunned Delacour's and thanked them for their hospitality.

"You don't need to go. I'm sure Fleur will calm down in a little while... it's just a bit surprising." Apolline offered sympathetically.

"No I do need to leave. Life's once again fucked me, and now I need to go fucking let off some steam." Riley ground out.

"Riley..." Apolline began but then stopped as every single one of her Veela instincts screamed at her to cease speaking. She then noticed the tears that were falling from Riley's eyes. Riley lifted her gaze and everyone present had to recoil slightly, at the amount of hatred and self loathing that was present in them. The fact that her Mangekyou was active and spinning menacingly did not help either.

"I'm gonna go blow off some steam Remus... I'll find you later." Riley stated as she disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"I'm sorry about Riley... she has been really looking forward to meeting Fleur for a while now, and I suspect she may have a crush on her." Remus stated with a shake of his head.

"I see. Please see about staying around. I'll have a talk with Fleur. We would still love to have the two of you here for the holidays." Apolline asked him.

"I'll probably go find a hotel nearby, it isn't safe to go looking for her right now." Remus said as he turned to leave.

"Safe? What do you mean it isn't safe?" Jean asked with a look of concern.

"You know somewhat of what she is capable of, but Riley is powerful. Very powerful. Like... do you know how the shinobi in the elemental nations rank their warriors?" Remus asked, earning a nod from Jean he continued.

"Well, Riley is S-Rank... maybe higher. She's insanely powerful, unlike anyone I've ever seen before. Hell I think she might be on a similar level as Merlin or Hashirama Senju. Right now she's blowing off steam, which translates out to, 'laying waste to everything around her'." Remus explained to them. All three had to pick their jaws up off the floor, at hearing just how powerful the young lady was.

Jean knew she was strong, after all she had killed six wizards in only a few moments, but not that strong.

"She truly cared for Fleur enough to have that sort of reaction?" Apolline asked in shock, though not really believing that what Remus was trying to convey was truth.

"Riley... she's had it rough. When she was young, she was bullied by her sister, and neglected by her parents. She was beaten by the people of her village and often mistreated by them as well. She doesn't form bonds that easily, and she doesn't trust quickly. Hell I'm probably the one who knows her best and I still have no clue what goes on inside that head of hers. She viewed Fleur as someone she could have a relationship with, though she saw Fleur's reaction just now, to be a rejection. Which is why she was so heartbroken. So yes, she does or did care enough about Fleur to have this sort of reaction, and I fear any attempt to approach her right now, will get someone killed." Remus told the Delacour's.

All three had varying looks of anger and sympathy on their faces. Jean looked furious that anyone, let a lone someones own family, would treat them in such a way. Apolline looked appalled that such people would do that to such a decent girl as Riley. While Gabrielle was fuming at hearing of her hero's treatment.

"I will go have a talk with Fleur. I'm sure she didn't intend for that to be the meaning of her actions." Apolline stated as she followed after Fleur.

"I should go. Riley will come find we when she had calmed down, though I doubt she would like to return to a place of heartbreak. No offense." Remus informed Jean.

"None taken. Please, remain close. I'm sure we can get this all settled out. Just let us know when Riley has returned?" Jean asked.

"I'll try." Remus replied as he left the house.

 **-Meanwhile-**

"Fleur?" Apolline knocked on her daughter's door. She only heard sniffling and soft crying coming from inside.

Apolline let out a sigh as she pushed her daughter's door open. She found Fleur sitting on the end of her bed, crying softly.

"Fleur darling... are you alright?" Apolline asked as she sat next to her daughter.

"No mama. I am not." Fleur replied sounding cheated and bitter.

"I am surprised you seem to care so much about Riley's sex. I mean I know you had a crush on the girl, when you though she was a he, but we Veela are bisexual, I have seen your eyes linger on woman, as much as men. So why is her being a girl so much of an issue?" Apolline asked her daughter, getting right to the point of the matter.

"I... It doesn't." Fleur replied, her beautiful face slightly puffy from crying so much.

"Then why are you crying?" Apolline asked.

"It's … it's just stupid. I... when she was a boy, I though I had a good chance of maybe finding someone like papa, a boy who could like me for me. Riley seemed like that kind of person, in our letters he... she would always inquire to my well being, she cared about how I was doing. I've always been afraid of being alone, like so many veela are cursed to be. But then I met her, and I didn't feel alone anyone. It felt right whenever I read her letters, and when I saw the kindness in her smile, it made me feel so good." Fleur explained to her mother.

"So what's the problem? So what if Riley is a girl, she is still the same person whom you seem to want to be with?" Apolline asked.

"It... she... I knew what I was getting into when dealing with a boy. That's what you trained me to do. I was so sure that if Riley was immune, then I could make her mine, that we could be together. But now that I know that he is really a she, I don't know how to react. I don't know if she'll accept me. I don't know how to make her like me. … … … I guess I realized that my chances of this being the one, weren't nearly as good as I had built them up to be, and it hurt..." Fleur stated sounding ashamed of herself as tears fell from her eyes.

"Oh dear girl... she does like you." Apolline stated as she pulled her daughter into a hug.

"What? She does?" Fleur asked as she glanced up at her mother.

"Yes... Mr. Lupin, told us that she has had a crush on you for a while, and that she has desperately wanted to meet you. I'd say she already does like you." Apolline told her daughter.

Fleur pulled back upon hearing that and glanced at the floor, she thought for a few moments before clearing her throat, wiping the tears from her eyes and standing. "I need to go talk to her. I need to apologize for running off like that."

Apolline winced at hearing that. "I am sorry dear... but... she is not here anymore."

"What! Where did she go?" Fleur asked suddenly worried.

"She... did not take your departure after hearing that she was a girl, too well. She must have seen it as a rejection for being a girl, so she left to go blow off steam. We asked Mr. Lupin to let us know when she returned, and if he would stay close by, so that we could still enjoy the holidays, he didn't look to sure though." Apolline explained.

Fleur's look of sadness instantly turned to regret and anger.

"No... I didn't mean for it to appear like that... I... she probably hates me now. I... maybe... No! I must apologize! Please mother, do you know where Mr. Lupin has gone. I need him to take me to Riley." Fleur stated with sudden determination.

"I do not think that is such a good idea. The girl was not in the best of moods when she left and Mr. Lupin stated that she could be dangerous in such a worked up state." Apolline told her daughter with concern etched into her voice.

"No mother... you do not understand... I must apologize, I cannot have her hating me. When she smiles at me, it fills me with such warmth, and happiness. I don't even know how to explain it, but I want to be with her so bad, that it hurts. I want to see her smile again." Fleur informed her mother with a look sadness on her face.

Apolline studied her daughter for a moment... the fire in her eyes, the fear at losing someone she really doesn't know that well, the feeling of being near her, and seeing her smile. Apolline knew what this meant, she knew what these feelings were.

"My dear... I think you may have found your mate." Apolline stated with a small smile.

"What? No... I... but I thought mates were only those that a Veela could actually... 'mate' with." Fleur stuttered in reply as she blushed brightly.

"The fact that you, a creature of sex magic, are blushing at the thought of having sex with her, means that I am probably right. Plus you know as well as I that there are plenty of spells and rituals that can be done to impregnate you with her child." Apolline stated with a smirk.

"Mama! She is twelve! It is too early to speak of such things. Besides I have to get her to forgive me first, for there to be any chance of 'that' happening." Fleur replied with obvious embarrassment.

"I cannot believe it. Fourteen and you've already found your mate. Most veela never do." Apolline commented, her smile still persisting.

"Mama! Stop! Please we must catch up to Mr. Lupin." Fleur stated as she turned and walked out, followed quickly by Apolline.

"Jean we are going after Mr. Lupin. Watch over Gabrielle while we are gone." Apolline ordered.

"My love, I don't think it is a good idea to get involved right now." Jean stated with a worried look.

"No, it may not. But if I am right, then Riley is Fleur's mate, and Fleur will do whatever it takes to earn her forgiveness for her rash actions." Apolline replied.

"At the very least, let me go with you. Just in case something happens?" Jean offered.

"No... Riley needs comfort right now, not someone who is watching her every move waiting for her to lash out. Besides, if things turn violent... I am the stronger of the two of us, when it comes to magic." Apolline replied with a warm smile, at her husband's protectiveness.

"Please be safe my love, and keep Fleur safe as well." Jean stated as he kissed his wife and daughter and the two departed.

They quickly caught up with Remus whom had just been walking away from the villa, since he probably had a lot of time to kill before Riley finished with her venting process.

"Mr. Lupin!" Fleur greeted him.

"Ladies." Remus replied giving the two of them curious looks.

"We need you to take us to Riley. I did not mean to cause her so much pain, and I must apologize for it." Fleur told him.

"I'm sorry ladies, but that isn't a good idea. Riley can get pretty violent, when she is angry. And she is far too powerful, to use the simple duck and cover approach. It's best to just wait it out." Remus replied.

"No Mr. Lupin you don't understand, I have to apologize to Riley. She thinks I rejected her, and that is just not true. I have to apologize to her. I have to let her know that I like her, and that her gender has nothing to do with it." Fleur told him with conviction in her eyes.

"Please Mr. Lupin, we wont push her. We just wish to talk, if things escalate then we will leave." Apolline offered.

"You two just don't get it do you? When she is like this, Riley is a danger to everyone around her. Going anywhere near her can lead to your deaths." Remus told them.

"Mr. Lupin, we are fully cabable of defending ourselves. She is a strong girl, but we will stay safe, and not do anything to antagonize her." Apolline stated.

"Mrs. Delacour I know you must know what a shinobi is but do you really know what it means to be given an S-Rank classification?" Remus asked.

"I do not." Apolline admitted.

"Look short explanation shinobi are given a rank of **D** through **S** each rank is separated into three categories, low, medium, and high. Dumbledore is a low S-Rank threat. Voldemort was a Borderline Mid S-Rank threat. Riley is a high S-Rank threat, hell at full power she might even be a low SS-Rank threat. Hell just a couple of weeks ago the girl killed a troll by breaking it's neck, and she did it with ease. Riley is a monster, when it comes to power. An S-Rank threat, will reshape the landscape of a battlefield." Remus told them, causing both woman to gape in surprise.

"How can such a young girl be that powerful?" Fleur asked in surprise.

"She's a prodigy, and Shinobi magic is different then our magic. They spent thousands of years cut off from the outside world, it was only a few centuries ago, when we found the access points into their world. It was this isolation and detachment from the need to hide from muggles, coupled with their warlike attitudes, that allowed their magic to evolve for a singular purpose... combat. We have combat spells, but not on their level... all of their magic has evolved to kill, and to help kill other people. Riley is a master of that kind of magic, that's what makes her so dangerous." Remus explained to them.

"Please Mr. Lupin... "Remus." Remus... I must apologize to her. I can't let her continue to feel so much pain because of this misunderstanding. Please... I will do whatever you say... but I must speak with her." Fleur stated with an immense amount of conviction, enough to make Remus consider her request.

After a few moments of thought he let out a loud sigh. "Alright... I think I know where she has gone, but you two will do everything I say. If I tell you to jump, then jump. If it tell you to run, then run. Do you understand?" Remus asked giving the two pointed looks.

Earning a nod he fished out a small wooden carving from his pocket. "This is a port-key, if I'm right, Riley used hers to go to a special place that she likes to go to when she's upset. You two need to stay close and whatever you do, do not speak until I tell you too." Remus warned as he took out the port-key.

The two woman shared a look before reaching out and touching the small totem. Remus muttered a word under his breath and all three of them vanished.

They appeared in a heavily wooded area, covered by trees that stood nearly a hundred feet high. Fleur instantly felt a warmth and happiness spread through her body. She could almost feel Riley's presence emanating from everywhere around her.

"This place is beautiful... where are we?" Apolline asked as she gazed at the towering trees.

"An island off the coast of Germany. Riley made this place, so she could vent her frustrations with the world without hurting anyone. Everything around you, was made by her, infused with her magic." Remus told them, and the two woman, gazed around them in awe.

"Riley made this place... how?" Fleur asked as Remus led them through the forest.

"Earth style techniques to create the island, Wood style to fill it with plant life, Water style to make the lakes, and a barrier around it to hide it from the world. It took her two full months to make us this refuge. She's probably in the meadow... it's where she likes to meditate." Remus replied. The two woman could only follow and gape at everything in amazement. They both were finally starting to grasp just how strong Riley was.

"How big is this place?" Fleur asked.

"Two miles in diameter. The barrier around this place has a subtle illusion mixed into it that forces muggles and magicals alike to navigate around the island without actually knowing that they're doing it. The illusion bends their perception of space and time, causing them to circumnavigate the island without ever coming close to it." Remus told them with a hint of pride in his voice.

"The island is infused with her wood style chakra causing everything here to grow quite large, and very quickly. She has runes placed around the outskirts of the island that draw in ambient energy from the world around to fuel the barrier and illusion." Remus added with even more pride.

"This is amazing." Fleur muttered in complete awe, as they finally exited the forest, and came into a large open field. What Fleur saw and felt would forever be etched into her soul. It was something she never wanted to see again.

The field which was once a beautiful meadow was now mostly consumed by black flames, and there in the center of the field standing in a crater the size of a soccer field was a torrent of swirling red, blue and black energy.

Fleur felt rage emanating from the field. She was so taken aback by the sudden change of emotion in the air, while the forest was calm and tranquil this field was nothing but chaotic rage and hatred. The rage didn't seem to have a focus it was just being released everywhere.

"Alright... follow me. And whatever you do, do not touch the black fire, it doesn't produce any heat so it won't burn us, but if any of it touches you, you'll be burned to ash in seconds." Remus told them giving both a serious look.

Remus then proceeded to lead them through the field, picking his way through the patches of black flames. It took a while but eventually they made it to the edge of the huge crater.

At the edge of the crater, Fleur was finally able to see within it, and there in the center was Riley, she was on her hands and knees and looked to be in pain. The multicolored energy seemed to be radiating off her body.

"Riley!" Remus called out to her.

He saw the energy stop it's movements and almost all sound in the field died out, leaving only a deathly silence.

"Go away Remus." They heard Riley's voice whisper in their ears, though Riley hadn't moved, from her position.

"Riley... I came to apologize." Fleur suddenly stated, causing Remus to shoot her a worried glance.

"Fleur?" They heard Riley say in a whisper. They saw her look up, and even from this distance Remus could tell something was very wrong with Riley's eyes. She rose to her feet, and in a burst of speed none of them could follow, she was at the edge of the crater standing next to them.

"What do you want?" Riley asked in a voice that wasn't really her own. It came out as an animalistic snarl, that caused all three of them to tremble in fear.

Remus immediately took notice of Riley's eyes. They weren't red as they had been whenever she activated her Sharingan no, these eyes were purple, and they possessed multiple rings, that emanated from the center. Remus could detect the power in Riley's eyes and it was staggering. He felt microscopic in comparison to the power Riley was releasing from those eyes. He also saw that the center pupil wasn't a circle, but a fox like slit. He also took notice of her left eye, there looked to be some sort green hue to it, it was still purple in color, it just had a light green coloration.

Fleur felt about a thousand emotions when looking into the eyes of her friend. The three most prominent were fear, lust, and anger. The fear was understandable... so was the lust... kind of. But the anger was something she didn't expect. The anger wasn't directed at herself as she thought it would be, no the anger she felt was being directed at the entire world. She began to realize as she looked into Riley's eyes that, that was exactly how Riley felt towards the world right now.

"I asked you a question." Riley stated menacingly as she took a step towards Fleur.

"I'm sorry... I... Riley... I needed to come and apologize for hurting your feelings like I did. Running away like that had nothing to do with you, it was all me. I was afraid that you wouldn't be interested in other girls... even if you were... I had no clue how to react around you. I have been trained to deal with men... all Veela are... but woman... are different. I was so afraid that I would mess something up, that I just had to get away... had I known that- that you would see it this way, I would have never done it. I'm so sorry. I know it must have hurt immensely to think that I didn't like you... but I do... I do like you, a lot... I know I probably screwed up my chances by reacting like I did, rather then simply being brave..." Fleur stated with obvious remorse, and guilt in her voice.

Riley's eyes widened slightly and her eyes fell to the ground. "You... like me?" Riley asked.

"Yes! I do like you, a lot. I was just so scared that I would say something to make you not like me, or that you didn't like girls, and I would be alone again... I'm sorry I ran away... If- if you would mind... maybe we can start over?" Fleur asked, with a bit of hope in her eyes.

"No...no..." Riley stated with a shake of her head.

"Oh... I see..." Fleur stated, sounding downcast.

"No! I- I didn't mean 'no' I don't want to be friends... I meant, no we don't need to start over." Riley explained in a hurry.

"You... mean..." Fleur stuttered sounding a little confused.

"We're friends... right? Friends fight. No need to start over. Apology accepted." Riley stated with a warm smile. As she smiled the fires in the field died out and the wind calmed.

At hearing that, Fleur's eyes lit up and she jumped forward and pulled Riley into a deep kiss, their lips held together for about fifteen seconds before she pulled back and wrapped Riley in the tightest hug the young Veela had ever given.

"Thank you so much! I promise I will make this up to you." Fleur said with a smile, not noticing the star struck look on Riley's face from the kiss.

Remus couldn't help but smile at the scene. Happy that Riley had been willing to forgive her pen pal, and the two could reconcile. He figured that Riley's quick recovery had a lot to do with her yearning for friendship, coupled with the fact the Fleur was quick to apologize and ease her pain, rather then letting it fester. Remus guessed if he had left Riley here to wallow in her anger for much longer, this situation would have ended up much worse. So he was glad that for once he did what Sirius would have done, and listened to his heart, instead of his head.

He did take notice that Riley's eyes had changed slightly, the slit in her eyes was now gone and in it's place was a tiny pupil.

"Before you two start Snogging again... I need to ask two questions..." Remus began causing both girls to blush, "One... what the hell did you do to make this crater? And two... what the bloody hell happened to your eyes?"

Riley looked at the reflection of her eyes in Fleur's, she saw how they had changed, and wondered what had happened to them. It was then that she heard a chuckling coming from her head.

 _'Grandfather? Do you know what happened to my eyes?'_ Riley inquired.

 _'Two things... one, the fox is awake, and none to happy about me being here, and two... we need to talk.'_ Madara replied sounding jovial at first, but then turning deathly serious at the end. Whatever had happened to her eyes, it was definitely a game changer.

 _ **Alright long ass chapter done! Review, review, review, and let me know what you think. The more reviews the longer I'll make the chapters! Ja Ne.** _

_**/**_


	11. 11: Truths

**_Time for the next chapter... oh so exciting. It seems Riley has finally reawakened her Rinnegan... this should be riveting, also yay! Kurama is finally awake... we can see what the furball thinks of this whole scenario. Also I would like to remind people that Riley will adapt a more 'dark' attitude, while not 'evil' she will take on a darker mindset, as she grows older and comes to understand the evil's of the world better. She wont end up broody or emo, but she will be a more selfish individual who isn't above helping the innocent but will often look out for herself and her loved ones. And when I say dark I mean in the aspect that she will do things that 'good' characters wouldn't. If someone were to hurt one of her friends, she would destroy them, in such a way that their death would be outstandingly painful, and by the end, there would be nothing left but chunky salsa. So I guess the right word to describe Riley's mindset is violent._**

 ** _I've given you guys a bit of gore, in the story, but I will be ratcheting it up in the upcoming chapters as more enemies make themselves known, and more battles occur. Also Riley's ascension to godhood will be occurring over the course of the upcoming chapters. I hate stories where a person just suddenly becomes that powerful, like a naruto story where they are infused with the fox's energy and suddenly they reach godlike levels of power. I think it's cheap, I like to show a growth. I've shown in this story, how Riley started off good, and just worked and worked to reach where she is. She has mastered each power she had gained, and doesn't take any for granted. So she'll be reaching godlike levels in the upcoming chapters... probably around the time of fourth of fifth years, as I plan on finishing up with first year in the next chapter. This is gonna be a long one, so bolt in for this there's a shite ton of exposition from Kurama ahead, so enjoy, and try to pay attention, and to everyone I'm sorry. I needed all of this exposition out of the way._**

 _ **Broken Angel**_

 _ **Chapter 11**_

 _'So... what's going on Grandfather?'_ Riley inquired.

' _I'm gonna need you to come down here.'_ Madara replied stoically.

 **-Mindscape-**

Riley just adopted a confused look, before descending into her mindscape. She had rarely a need to come down here, as her grandfather's spirit took the form of a disembodied voice, that didn't have a form. Usually her mindscape was pitch black though now it looked almost like a sewer. And right in front of her stood a huge gate, with a seal holding it closed. She saw movement within and saw the pale form of the nine tailed fox glaring back at her. The beast didn't look well, it's fur was a palish red color, and it's eyes didn't have a rage induced glare like you would assume they would. No it's eyes were tired looking... almost exhausted.

"You look like shit." Riley commented to the Fox.

"Be Silent! Spawn of Madara, and know who you are talking too! I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune!" The fox growled back, though Riley could tell that even the act of speaking was tiring for the once great beast.

"He's not very pleasant. Is he?" She heard Madara comment.

"What the fuck happened to him?" Riley asked.

"Your father taking his power, happened. He's only got enough to survive on now, nothing more." Madara replied with a mirthless chuckle.

"Go to hell Madara! Hashirama should have killed you years ago!" The Kyuubi fired back with a snarl.

"What is up with my eyes Grandfather?" Riley asked after a moment, looking bored.

"You have reawakened your Rinnegan." Madara replied simply.

"That brat has the Rinnegan? That's prepos..." The Fox began to reply but stopped when it spotted those familiar ripple pattern eyes.

"Father..." The fox muttered as it had flashbacks to the last time it had seen those mighty eyes.

"How do you have those eyes?" The Fox growled out.

"No clue... though if I had to guess... Hashirama gave Grandfather some of his cells, and he passed those cells onto me, when he married an Uzumaki and they had my father. My guess is that I have these eyes because of the unification between Senju, Uchiwa, Uzumaki genes." Riley guessed.

"Wait, who was your father?" The fox inquired.

"Minato Namikaze." Riley replied with a bit of distaste.

"THAT BLONDE HAIRED ASSHOLE WAS AN UCHIHA?! AND AN UZUMAKI?!" The fox shouted out in surprise.

"Yeah no clue where the blonde came from." Riley muttered.

"Hey... I keep saying, I think it was a mutation that occurred when he sealed his Uchiwa genetics." Madara replied.

"I've never asked, but why the hell did he do that?" Riley inquired curiously.

"I think it was to hide himself from the people that attacked us. You see, I was living in Uzushiogakure, when it was attacked by Kiri, Iwa, and Kumo shinobi. I was on the front lines when I got word that another force had broken through and attacked us from behind. I raced home to find your grandmothers corpse, and when I tried to sense out the piece of myself, in Minato, I couldn't find it. I assumed he had perished, which was why I went crazy. I destroyed the invading force, and Uzushio. Leaving nothing, more then two meters tall, left standing." Madara explained.

"I can only assume he had sealed his power to hide from the invaders... but then again I don't know how he did that, considering he was three at the time." Madara added after a moment.

"Perhaps Mito had something to do with it?" The Nine Tails chimed in. The Fox was quickly realizing that it was too weak to be angry, so it decided that it may as well just talk.

"Mito? What does that woman have to do with anything?" Madara asked, sounding a little upset at hearing her name.

"I spent most of my time in my temple before you ripped me out, and sent me after the village, but I do remember some of my fox spies, telling me of Uzushio's destruction, and how Mito had rescued the survivors and brought them to the Leaf." The Fox replied.

"That woman... no she couldn't have... then again he was a spitting image of me... no. Dammit! Gods damn that woman... I should have known!" Madara growled furiously.

"What is it grandfather?" Riley asked, a little taken aback by his anger.

"That woman has always hated me, and my clan. She must have known Hashirama had spared me in the Valley of the end, and when she came across Minato in Uzushio, she must have known he was mine." Madara ground out.

"So you think she purposefully sealed away his Uchiwa genetics, so that you wouldn't be able to find him?" Riley inquired.

"That's exactly what I think... that woman... I don't know how Hashirama could have fallen for her. Gods, I swear he was like a child when it came to woman... flash your tits, and this 'God' of the shinobi would be on his knees like a dog." Madara muttered, cursing his best friend for being weak willed, when it came to woman.

"Hey... you aren't going to get an argument from me. I spent like three years living in her body before Hashirama finished building my temple. She kept me spiked to a boulder, and spent her time torturing me, by playing the most annoying fucking music in her head. I swear those songs were enough to nearly drive me to insanity!" The Nine Tails growled out.

"That... sucks." Riley commented sympathetically to the both of them.

"Well... there's nothing that can be done about it now... she's dead, so it doesn't matter." Madara stated.

"So... um... this Rinnegan... is it like the Rinnegan from the stories?" Riley asked after an awkward moment of silence.

"Yes... yes it is." Madara replied after a moment.

"Why's one a little green?" The Fox inquired as it leaned closer to look at her.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. It seems that something has latched onto your soul, and it's taken up residence within the power of the Rinnegan." Madara explained.

"But these are your eyes. Does that mean it's something I got from you?" Riley asked.

"No... I think I know what this is, and if I'm right, you've had it since you were born. It doesn't matter that those aren't your eyes, this thing is latched onto the Rinnegan, so It doesn't matter who's eyes they are." Madara explained.

"But that doesn't make sense. The Rinnegan is a doujutsu, so shouldn't transferring it, remove whatever has connected to it?" Riley inquired.

"Ha! You foolish girl. The Rinnegan is more then a simple doujutsu. Having it, doesn't just give you eye based abilities, it enhances pretty much every aspect of your being. With it, your chakra becomes more potent, your reserves expand quite drastically, your core recharges chakra at an insane rate. And that's only what it does to chakra. Having the Rinnegan also increases ones physical abilities as well. Strength, speed, endurance, reflexes, hell even intelligence, are all magnified by the presence of these eye. Why the hell do you think they are referred to as the eyes of god?" The Fox explained to both of them reverently.

"So... it's connected to my whole being, not just my eyes?" Riley guessed.

"Yep... that's why this thing is still attached to your eyes, even though you have mine. It's connected to the chakra, that allows the Rinnegan to appear, not the eyes." Madara explained, earning a nod of agreement from the fox.

"So what is this thing?" Riley asked.

"I think it's a piece of Voldemort's soul." Madara replied flatly.

"WHAT!? Why in the hell do I have a piece of the dark lord's soul attached to me?" Riley shouted in surprise.

"I assume that when you used the Rinnegan to deflect his killing curse, that it somehow, not only destroyed his body, but damaged his soul as well, and that damaged part, latched onto the nearest living thing, which was you. It must have latched onto your Rinnegan, and when you deactivated it, the only physical sign that it was there, vanished with it."

"Holy shit! So... not only do I have my grandfather, and the fucking Nine Tailed Fox, living inside me... but I also have a piece of Lord Voldemort stuck inside me too? Gods!" Riley whined.

"Hm... I'm guessing that killing curse that this Voldemort used, is also what fucked up the seal so bad." The Fox muttered more to itself then them, but Riley still heard.

"Oh GREAT! What's wrong now?" Riley shouted in frustration.

"I assume that when he struck you with the killing curse, the reason you didn't die was that it was filtered down to me, and hit the seal, causing damage to it. Well this is fucking perfect!" The Fox explained as it let out a frustrated growl.

"What's the damage doing?" Riley inquired.

"It's causing a bit of my soul to seep out of the seal... normally this would be a good thing as I could infuse my soul, with some of my energy and use it to posses you. The problem comes in the form of me not HAVING ANY FUCKING POWER!" The Fox replied, sounding really pissed.

"So what's happening instead?" Madara inquired in an amused tone, causing the fox to growl at him.

"What's happening, Madara... is that without any of my power to give my soul strength, she is absorbing it." The fox stated.

"Oh... is there anyway to stop it? Can't you just keep your soul in there, instead of trying to leave?" Riley inquired.

"No... I can't. Human and demon souls were never meant to mix. I need power to keep my soul inside of you, without it, my soul is trying to separate from yours, and in the process, your soul is absorbing the tiny weak parts of myself that are passing out through the seal. Unless either of you is a Grandmaster at seals like that fucking father of yours, then I'm screwed." The Fox replied.

"Well... I'm descent at seals, but I don't know if I could reach Minato's level, in the time you have left... how much time 'do' you have left?" Riley asked, with a look of contemplation.

"Hm...? You've already absorbed a little over half of my soul... I'll be gone, by the time you're twenty or so." The Fox replied bitterly. At that, it noticed a look of sadness apear on Riley's face.

"I'm sorry Fox. I had no intention of ever doing this to you. Is there no way for me to help you? What if I broke the seal... surely I wouldn't absorb all of you before you left?" Riley asked.

"No... you wouldn't though I'm guaranteed to be destroyed if you release me." The fox stated with an angry shake of it's head.

"Why?" Riley asked in response.

"I'm not the only demon in the world. In fact there's way more demons then just the nine you know so well. If you were to release me in this state, I would have dozens of fucking demons on me by sundown, each trying to kill me and absorb my soul to take my place in this realm. You see... I'm one of nine parts of an ancient arch demon. A creature so old that it may as well be an Eldritch Abomination for how much humans understand about it. Humans called it the Shinju." The Fox explained to them.

"I have heard of the legends of the Shinju, and of the Juubi. So they are in fact true?" Madara stated.

"Yes they are. The Shinju took the form of a massive tree, with huge tentacles coming out of the base that spread across the landscape. It stood nearly ten miles in height, taller then any mountain in the world. It possessed infinite power, and some humans claim that it created life on this planet... which wouldn't surprise me. This giant tree demon, bore a fruit once a millennium. That fruit would then seed magic into the world. One time, when it bore fruit, a greedy half-demon woman, took the fruit and devoured it. It granted her near infinite power. She then used that power to conquer the planet. She later became known as the rabbit goddess. A short while later, the Shinju and the rabbit goddess vanished from our world, and what was left was the ten-tails, an arch-demon of monstrous strength that ravaged the planet. It was only when the sage of six paths confronted the beast, was it finally defeated. He sealed it's power inside himself and became the first Jinchuriki. Before he died he split it's power into nine pieces that became us, the nine tailed beast." The Fox explained.

"Wow... you know so much about our history." Riley complimented, having been awed by the story.

"That still doesn't answer her question though. Why can't you leave?" Madara asked.

"Look... most demons can't enter this realm without drawing our attention. The nine tailed beast were left by the sage to guard your world from demon invaders. All of the tailed beasts, except for me, are strong enough to be considered Greater Demons. I am the only one that has the power to call himself, an Arch-demon. If I go out there as weak as I am now, other demons will cross over and kill me, then absorb my soul, and take my place as one of the nine guardians, thus allowing it to remain in this world, without drawing the attention of the other eight guardians." The Fox told the two of them, sounding incredibly irritated by that fact.

"Well... that sucks. Is there anything I could do?" Riley asked, sounding like she genuinely wanted to help the fox. Both Madara and the Nine Tails took note of that. Since time worked a lot faster in her mindscape, then in the real world, the fox had already gone over her whole life. It had seen how she had lived, and it just cemented the Fox's hatred for that village.

"Can you become a grandmaster at sealing before you turn twenty, and fix this seal?" The Fox finally asked after a moment of thought.

"That would be a challenge. My father is half Uzumaki... sealing is in my blood, but not as much as his. I pick up things quickly but sealing takes a long time to master... unlike everything else there are no shortcuts. One must be patient and learn diligently. Even if I focused on it completely, I doubt I could be at my father's level before I turn twenty, even with the Rinnegan's boost to my intelligence, there's just so many aspects of sealing that take time... honestly, that should be a very last choice, if there's nothing else." Riley replied honestly.

It surprised the great fox, that Madara's own grandchild, would try and do something to help him. He just had to ask her why.

"Why are you trying to help me? What do you plan on getting in return?" The fox asked suspiciously though he was surprised when he saw the girl smile kindly at him.

"We're a lot alike, you know. We'd probably both be living our version of normal lives had Obito not taken you from your temple." Riley replied.

"Hm... Who's Obito? That Sharingan that took control of me, was Madara's." The Fox replied.

"It wasn't my original eye, fox. That was just a clone of my eye, that I gave to Obito... sadly it was perfect in every way, so of course it would have similar abilities to my own, plus placing it into his head, along with his Mangekyou, granted him the Eternal Mangekyou. He keeps my copy eye, hidden beneath his mask. Also, Obito was my student. I trained him, after I saved his life... at the time I had thought that my son, and wife had perished in Uzushio, so I was wallowing in the Curse of Hatred. I passed my hatred onto an already cursed boy. Obito's hatred is like nothing, anyone in the world has ever felt... nothing can get through to him now... Obito was my fault... I can admit that, now, sadly... it falls on my granddaughter to correct my last mistake." Madara admitted sounding stoic, with only the tinniest hint of shame.

The Giant fox let out an audible sigh, before shaking his head. "I often forget how father cursed those damnable eyes of yours. I still hate you Madara, but if you plan on stopping the little shit, that used me to attack the Leaf and got me into this mess... then I will help how I can... but in exchange I need you to do something."

Focusing on Riley the fox waited for her reply.

"I'll do what I can to help Fox... you were screwed as much as I was, when Obito attacked the village... had my grandfather not been driven insane by the curse of hatred, he would have never trained Obito... and that son of a bitch would have never attacked the village... if he hadn't of shown up, you'd probably still be sealed away in your temple, living a comfortable, peaceful existence... while I'd be... normal..." Riley stated, though as she spoke, you could see sadness, etch itself, into her features.

"Maybe if none of this had happened... my parents... would have loved me..." Riley added, just loud enough for the Fox to hear her.

"What they did to you Riley... it's all my fault... if I was more focused on protecting your father and grandmother, instead of fighting in battle, I could have kept them both safe... I should have been with both of them... I should have stood by their sides, and helped them to escape... but I didn't. I chose to rush to the field of battle, and I lost the woman I loved, and I thought I lost my son. Now he's grown into someone I despise. He's forgotten what it means to be an Uchiwa." Madara spoke with regret.

"What do you mean, Grandfather?" Riley asked.

"The curse of hatred... it's only half of the curse the sage placed on the Sharingan. The other half is the curse of love. The curse of love, forces anyone with the Sharingan to love those they care for with such a strength that the person will do anything for them. It's from the curse of love, that the curse of hatred is born. Those with the Sharingan love stronger then anyone else in the world... and when they lose that love... they hate, with a fire not even demons can match." The Fox explained, actually sounding sympathetic.

"He's right... if Minato was a true Uchiwa... then he would have loved both his children equally and with a passion that burned as hot as the sun. Sadly... he's forgotten... and because of that... you have suffered. I am to blame for that... and for it... I am sorry." Madara stated, not sounding anything like the proud warhawk, he usually did. He sounded old... and tired.

"Grandfather... you aren't to blame for this. We could blame any number of people for what happened... but personally I think it best to blame the person who actually did something wrong. Mito Uzumaki... she's the reason you lost your son, and I never had a father or mother. She's the one at fault for all of this. Had she not sealed away, Minato's Uchiwa blood, you would have found him, and raised him. I blame her for all that has happened to me..." Riley replied, with a growing hatred for the woman, after all she had heard about her.

"I can get behind that." The Fox agreed. The two waited in silence for a moment before they heard Madara chuckle lightly before replying.

"True... I guess it is her fault." He replied, sounding like the same old Madara, Riley had grown up with.

"So... Fox... what do you need me to do? And what am I going to do, about a piece of Voldemort being inside me?" Riley inquired.

"Well, when it come's to Voldemort, you can probably use your mindscape to track him down. But we'll have to wait for summer break, before you start." Madara replied.

"Why?" Riley asked.

"Well... he's attached to your Rinnegan. You'll need to have it active in order to locate him. And right now... I don't have the time to train you how to use it. So you need to deactivate it, and refrain from using it, until summer time." Madara told her. Riley nodded in agreement, she guessed that it wasn't a good idea to keep the Rinnegan active until she knew how to use it, and with only a week until she headed back to school, she wouldn't have the time. The eyes were simply too dangerous and fueled by emotions, for her to safely have them active, without truly knowing how they work.

"And as for me... well... I think I may have a solution to my problem... but, whether or not we can do it, will depend on whether you want to make a deal?" The Fox told her.

"What kind of deal fox?" Riley asked.

"Look... you've already, absorbed half of my soul... for all intents and purposes, you are a half demon. The only reason you haven't realized it, is because you haven't tried using any of your Youki. If you had, you would notice your demonic features starting to come through." The fox explained, surprising both Madara and Riley.

"I'm a half demon?" Riley asked/stated.

"Well, that would explain why you have such a massive chakra capacity." Madara said with a chuckle.

"So... I'm gonna grow fur, and turn permanently into a giant red fox?" Riley said with a hint of worry.

"Of course not, don't be stupid. Demon's can take whatever form they want. The only reason why we nine can't, is because technically we're demon spirits, in Homunculus bodies that the sage made for us. But a true demon can take whatever form it wants. Some look like humans, some look like animals... some are even an amalgamation of limbs from various creatures. Hell some are amorphous blobs. Demons can look like whatever they feel like." The Fox told her.

"So I wont be changing into a giant fox against my will?" Riley asked to make sure.

'Huff' "Yeah... you wont. So stop whining!" The fox fired back.

"Okay, okay. Sorry! So- What's this deal?" Riley asked.

"Look... I don't wanna become nothing... normally when I die, I'd just reform... hell, if it wasn't for the fact that I wouldn't come back at full power, and it would take me thousands of years to reform with so little power, I would just tell you to release me, and kill me. But since I can't do that, I need a plan B. I can't stay inside of you, cuz I'll be absorbed and become nothing. Essentially I wouldn't die... I would just stop being... that is a fate, no living thing should ever endure... to literally become nothing after you die. No afterlife, no next great adventure... just nothing. Naturally I want to live, the only way I can stay in this seal is if you regain my power, but from what I've seen of your life, you aren't planning on going anywhere near the Elemental nations for a long time. So my only choice is to make a deal with you. I have something I can offer you, and in exchange... you will grant me my freedom and power." The Fox informed her.

"Okay.. so what's the deal?" Riley stated, she could understand the beast's dilemma. Becoming nothing... just sounded so... she didn't even no how to describe it... it just sounded like it sucked.

"When Minato split me in half, he gave my power and core to your sister. Basically her seal acts as one giant battery, that my core continuously fills with chakra until it's full. Ironically your parents spent all that time training her how to use my chakra, when she'll never be able too... at least not by shinobi methods." The Fox told them with a chuckle.

"What do you mean?" Madara inquired.

"Shinobi methods of using magic, come from utilizing their chakra coils... the power inside of her, doesn't have any coils... Shinobi methods of utilizing that power, wont work. Wizard methods however, would have an easier time... but it would still fail. She would need a staff like yours to use my power. And there are no wand, or staff makers in the Elemental Nations. And I doubt Lily will ever figure it out. So yeah... they are literally trying to squeeze water out of a rock." The fox stated with a chuckle.

Both Riley and Madara burst into uproarious laughter at hearing that all that Minato, and Lily were working towards, was doomed to fail. They had no way, to use the full of the nine tail's power.

"Anyway like I was saying, she has my core, and power... you just have my body, and coils, but no core to recharge my energy..." The fox informed her.

"So, you think you can use my Rinnegan enhanced core, to recharge yourself?" Riley guessed.

"Kind of... not really. That would get my power back in a few years, but you would be pretty much sacrificing a few years of living and training to feed me enough energy to even be able to stop you from absorbing me. It would take decades, before your core could return me to full power, and even then... I would have no way of recharging all of that power, without a core. No, what I plan in doing will benefit us both." The fox explained.

"Alright... well tell me what we're doing?" Riley stated.

"I know of a few rituals that we can perform. One will link the two of us together, allowing us to communicate, like you and Madara, but you'll also be able to feed me strength. Another Ritual, I will help you perform, will allow you to take some of my coils... I think a third of them will do. With my chakra coils attached to your network, your core will adapt to the larger reserves it needs to suddenly fill. It will start to produce chakra faster. In a couple of years time it will be able to refill your coils in minutes, like mine could. With your core recharging chakra faster, you'll find you own coils expanding at an exceedingly rapid rate, and because of you being a partial demon, your coils will expand at an immense speed. You'll literally have about 40% of the chakra, I do, within a couple of years. Also, with the link between us, you will be able to refill my power. Now the last ritual, I will have you perform is one that will take the half of my soul you posses, and force your own soul to adapt to it. What this means is that in a few years time, you'll become a full demon. And the limits to your coils will be removed... and the great part is, that you'll be able to surpass, any of the tailed beasts, since your coils aren't locked, like mine." The fox explained to them it's plan, Madara and Riley listened intently, this sounded too good to be true.

"Question before we move on, why are your coils locked?" Riley asked.

"The sage didn't want any of us to surpass the ten tails... the nine tailed beasts, aren't actually all demons... we're actually all member of the three dark species." The fox replied.

"What are the three dark species?" Madara interrupted.

"Okay... there are three different kinds of creature that live in makai, you have devils, fiends, and demons. Basically the only difference's between the three is control and power. Devils have less power but insane control. Fiends are the middle ground, good power, and good control. Demons are the powerhouses, the have a shit ton of power, but little control. The sage made three of each of kind. The one, two, and three tails are devils. The four, five, and six tails, are fiends, and the seventh, eighth, along with myself are demons. I am the only one with enough power to be considered an Arch-demon. Though there is such a thing, as and Arch-Devil, and an Arch-Fiend." The Nine Tails told the two, earning a nod from Riley to show that she understood.

"So I get some of your coils and get to become a demon... what do you get fox?" Riley asked, giving the fox a look.

"Well, I get to live for a start. But what I'll ask for in return, is a small fraction of your core, to begin rebuilding my own. With the Rinnegan you'll have the power to absorb people's souls when you need information. When you're done with them I want you to give them to me, so I can tear out their cores and use them to rebuild mine. Plus... to stop you from absorbing me, I will become your personal summon, and your body will become my temple, this will allow our souls to coexist, and you'll stop absorbing me. Now... this will all be timed... after let's say... one hundred years, you let me out, and we go our separate ways. Since you would technically be a demon born on earth, the other eight wont do anything to you." The fox finished explaining it's deal.

Riley thought it over... truthfully it was a great deal... she would reach a level of power few ever even dreamed of. The deal was a good one, she could tell the fox was desperate not to vanish into nothingness. The only real downside was not being human, but if she was honest with herself... she hadn't been all human... ever. From the day Voldemort tried to kill her, she had been absorbing the nine tails soul, becoming less and less human, and more demon. Thinking about it, being a demon is what granted her so many of her awesome abilities. Her incredible intelligence, her amazing chakra reserves, her stamina, and endurance. Her ability to naturally use all five elements, how easy it was to use jutsu and magic, her incredible senses. She already wasn't human... far from it. Plus honestly human's sucked. There were descent ones, but all of the normal humans were assholes, while a lot of the magical ones were either bigots, assholes, or hypocrites. Having no connection to them, would be an awesome thing, but there was one thing that bothered her.

"What about the people I love? Can anything be done to stop me from watching them die?" She asked.

"Of course... you can make them familiars. You can bind them to you. You can use older demon magic that I can teach you to give them an immortality similar to yours. Death isn't as powerful as some people believe... think of death as water against a dam... it's this massive colossal pressure that slowly tears down that which is not cared for, and sometimes there are accidents and the dam breaks, but if you're careful and keep the dam maintained, then death can never reach you. Most 'Greater' dark creatures, like the bijuu, can't be reaped by the Shinigami. What reaped means is that you are taken to the afterlife, for which there are few returns. I can't be reaped, when my body is destroyed, I just use my chakra to make a new one. You'll have that same benefit, as even with a third of my coils, you'll have more power then the bottom four bijuu." The Fox answered with a grin.

"What else are you getting out of this Fox? You have to be getting something of worth?" Madara inquired, having learned a long time ago, how clever fox's were.

"Hmph... alright, another part of the deal, is that I want one of your coils after you become a full demon." The Fox stated with a huff.

"Why?" Riley asked.

"Because it wont have a bind on it, and with it being a demon coil I can use it to increase my power. I can't make more coils, so when I reach the highest point in my power, I'll only have two-thirds of my strength. With that one coil from you I can make more. And with it, I can finally break my binds and ascend to a higher level. That's all I ask for." The Fox explained.

"Ah... I understand. You want to break free of the bindings the sage placed on you. I don't blame you, shit's no fun when people force all kinds of rules on you." Riley responded with a chuckle.

"What do you think grandfather?" Riley asked.

"It's a good deal. Though I assume you'll make this deal magically binding, so neither of you can screw the other. If that's the case, I think you should add in the stipulation, that in a hundred years, the fox doesn't kill you or your loved ones." Madara stated.

"Good idea... well what do you say fox? At the end of our hundred years together, we go our separate ways, and let bigons be bigons?" Riley asked with a smile.

"I see no problem in it. I wasn't planning anything like that, though it is wise to add that stipulation. I think I'll make you swear to not try and kill me either. I have no clue how strong you'll be when we part... so it's best to be safe, rather then sorry." The Fox replied with a nod.

"Alright... well I assume these rituals, will take a bit of preparation?" Riley stated, earning a nod from the fox, she continued, "Alright then, I don't have time now, so we'll do these rituals during the summer. You'll be alright till then right?"

"Yeah... just don't wait longer then that." The Fox responded with a huff.

"Plus it'll give us both time to think this over, just in case another solution presents itself." Riley added, earning a nod from the fox.

"Alright... well is there anything else, we need to discuss... it's probably been like five minutes in the real, world and I need to let Remus know what's going on?" Riley inquired.

"Nope... looks like we'll be having a busy summer. Hunting the dark lord's soul fragment, teaching you how to use the Rinnegan, and performing dark rituals with the nine tailed fox... I can sense a great deal of fun, in the near future." Madara said with a laugh.

 **-Outside of mindscape-**

Riley just nodded in agreement as she left her mindscape. She opened her eyes to find Remus, Apolline, and Fleur staring at her.

"Sorry about that... my tenant woke up, and he and I needed to talk." Riley stated. Fleur, and Apolline adopted looks of confusion, but Remus understood what she meant.

"How did that talk go?" Remus inquired.

"Good... old fuzz butt's pretty mellow right now. It looks like we'll be having a busy summer though." Riley replied.

"And those eyes?" Remus asked.

"An old ability of mine. Don't know much about them, but I'll learn more after first year." Riley told the two, as she cut off chakra flow, to her Rinnegan. She actually felt a lot of her power fade, when she deactivated her Rinnegan. She understood now what the fox meant when he said it improved all of her being.

"Well... what now?" Remus asked after a moment of silence.

"Well... I think we should return to the Delacour's and enjoy enjoy the holidays, cuz I'm gonna have a busy summer." Riley stated, earning a nod from Remus.

"Yes... let's head home. I'm sure Jean and Gabby would like to know, that everything is alright." Apolline nodded in agreement.

"I'll take Fleur." Riley shouted happily as she pulled out her port-key.

Apolline and Remus just smiled at the girl as she held out her hand to Fleur. Fleur smiled, and took it.

"This'll take us back to where I left from. Hang on there pretty girl, I wasn't exactly earthbound when I left." Riley said with a grin as the two vanished.

Fleur felt her stomach churn as they came to a halt, then her stomach shot up into her throat, as she felt herself falling, she glanced down in time to see that they had appeared about sixty feet off the ground. She was about to let out a scream of fear, when she felt her body shift. In a moment she was being held in Riley's arms. She was being held bridal style by the younger girl, and though Riley was two years younger, she was still tall for twelve, and thus only an inch or two shorter then Fleur, whom wasn't exactly tall for a fourteen year old. Fleur felt magic encompass herself, as Riley landed on the ground. She was so surprised when she didn't hear a sound, come from they're landing. It was completely silent.

"Alright... hang on, I'll run us back to your house." Riley told her with a smile. Before Fleur had time to speak, Riley started running. Fleur had to contain a yelp of surprise at how fast they were moving, Riley was running at least Eighty, maybe Ninety kilometers per hour.

Fleur was amazed at Riley's physical abilities. To be able to run this fast, while holding another person in your arms, was simply astounding, and Riley didn't even look to be struggling. At the thought, Fleur's Veela side, began to react. Knowing how strong her mate was, physically and magically, made Fleur aroused. She blushed brightly as she held on tighter to Riley, whom seemed to be more focused on running.

As they ran another more perverted thought entered the young Veela's mind. Riley was twelve, and she already bound her chest. That meant the girl must be well endowed, or at least developing quickly. The thought made Fleur blush even brighter, and she had to actually scold herself for thinking of such things about an twelve year old. Even if the twelve year old was her mate, and looked like a fourteen year old, and was insanely hot, and funny...

 _'Damn. Why am I so aroused all of sudden?'_ Fleur thought, as the two suddenly came to a halt. She glanced around realized they were back at her house. They had only been running for about thirty seconds.

"Here we go princess." Riley said with a smile as she set Fleur down.

"Um... thank you for the lift." Fleur thanked her.

"No problem." Riley replied with a smile. Fleur couldn't help but smile as well. She still felt it, whenever Riley smiled, she felt great.

A few moments later, Remus and Apolline walked up and from there, things returned to some semblance of normalcy. Riley enjoyed her time with the Delacour's, especially Fleur, though the pretty Veela had ambushed her under the mistletoe, quite a few times. Other then that though, everything was relatively normal. Riley learned more about the Delacour's and the Delacour's learned more about Riley and Remus. Neither spoke much about themselves, only giving out the barest of details, but it was enough for the Delacour's.

It was Christmas night, and the group had just finished exchanging presents. Nothing extravagant, just simple stuff. Riley and Remus, were set up to leave the following day, as Riley only had two days left until she needed to be back in school. She sat out on the balcony that sat outside Fleur's room, just watching the moon, and the snow.

"So... when can I expect a letter?' Came Fleur's voice.

"I'll write one the second I get back to school." Riley replied.

"Good... I hope I can see you again, this summer?" Fleur stated.

"Of course... there's something I wanted to give you." Riley stated as she pulled a square stone from her pocket. It had three runes carved into it. "Here."

"What is it?" Fleur asked as Riley handed her the object.

"A two way, reusable port-key. It'll let you go to my island whenever you want. If you ever want to go while I'm there then just wait for this green rune to glow, that means that I'm on the island. If the red rune is glowing that means that I'm there but I'm practicing my higher level ninjutsu, so it isn't safe for you to go there. Finally if the purple rune is glowing it means, that for whatever reason I've sealed the island, and you should throw away the port-key." Riley told her.

"What's the activation phrase?" Fleur inquired.

"Kitsune." Riley replied.

Fleur nodded and placed the port-key in her room.

"There is also something I think I should tell you. You know I have several unique bloodlines?" Riley stated, earning a nod from Fleur, she continued, "I'm set up to take multiple mates, to propagate my clan in Britain."

"I see." Fleur stated slowly.

"I just needed to tell you that, before this went any further... I really like you a lot... but I don't wanna lead you on." Riley stated with a look of sadness.

"Thank you for being honest and telling me... how many mates, must you have?" Fleur replied.

"Three by the time I'm twenty, but there is no limit." Riley replied with a shrug.

"Okay." Fleur said as she stared off into the distance, a pregnant pause occurred and Riley waited for her follow up statement.

"I will allow this... but only under of few conditions?" Fleur stated after a moment of thought.

"Sure... what are they?" Riley replied, eying her curiously.

"First, obviously I want to be treated fairly." Earning a nod, she continued, "Second, I would want to be free, to love any of your mates just as you are. If we're bored waiting for you, I want the option of having some fun with them while I wait."

"Yeah... that's no problem. It's only fair, that you be able to enjoy the company of any of my other mates... I have no issue with it." Riley replied.

"And my third and last condition..." Fleur stated with a seductive smile, as she approached Riley and pulled her close.

"Ye-yeah?" Riley stuttered in reply, at feeling Fleur's body, pressed against hers.

"When you are ready... I get to be your first." Fleur said in a seductive whisper as she kissed Riley's neck.

"My... first?" Riley whispered in reply.

"You know..." Fleur replied as Riley felt one of Fleur's legs press between her own.

"Oh... yeah... um... of course." Riley replied with a stutter and a bright blush.

Fleur let out a perverse giggle. As she backed up and kissed Riley's forehead.

"Write me soon." Fleur told her with a smile.

"Yeah... I sure will." Riley replied as the Veela turned and entered her room. Riley let out a loud sigh and turned back to the moon. This was probably the best Christmas she'd ever had.

 ** _Okay there we go. Let me know what you think and please ask questions if you need clarification on anything. We'll finish up with first year next chapter... hope you enjoyed!_**

 ** _/_**


	12. 12: Dark Meeting

**_Okay here's the next chapter. I hope you all like it. This chapter will finish 1st year, and show some summer, we'll start in 2nd year next year. Let me know what you think and I have to say, I am loving all of the support I am getting from you guys, keep it up!_**

 _ **Broken Angel**_

 _Chapter 12_

Riley was happy to be back in Hogwarts, her home away from home. She was sad to have to say goodbye to the Delacour's but she promised to write, and visit during the summer. Fleur gave her a firm kiss on the lips before she left, leaving Riley starstruck for most of the trip home. Her and Remus made it back to Britain and quickly prepared for Riley's return to Hogwarts.

Her friends greeted her happily upon seeing her again, and they all discussed their holiday adventures. Upon returning to Hogwarts they enjoyed dinner, and retired for the night. Entering her room, she found a present on her bed, it had a letter on top of it. Riley picked it up and read it's contents.

 _'Dear Ms. Slytherin._

 _This cloak belonged to your mother. It helped her get into, and out of, quite a lot of trouble when she was your age. I do think it's quite time that it found it's way back to her family. I do hope you had an enjoyable holiday.'_

The letter wasn't signed though the wording of it, led her to suspect whom had sent her the gift. She was a little hesitant about taking something that once belonged to her mother, but her curiosity got the best of her, and she opened the package. She found that it was a simple long black cloak. She threw it on, and stood in front of her mirror, she made a few faces at herself, as she wondered what about this cloak could have been so special. She went to pull it off and when she did, she noticed that her arms had vanished behind the cloak.

She quickly spun the cloak inside out, and realized what about it was so unique. She was invisible! Riley immediately began to think of all the uses, being invisible could get her. She activated her Sharingan, and was excited to see, that it couldn't detect her body behind the cloak. That meant that not even the Byakugan could detect her beneath it. Coupled with her ability to move like a ninja, without sound, she now had the perfect tool for infiltration, assassination, and subterfuge.

The following months went by quickly. Riley was busy with her advanced classes, as well as continuing to refine her other skills. Hermione had informed them about two weeks before the end of the school year, that she had overheard Ron Weasely and two other Gryffindors, talking fearfully about finding a Cerberus in the third floor corridor. Riley and her gang mused what it could be doing there, until Draco pointed out, that Cerberus were usually guard dogs, so it was guessed that it was placed there to guard something. Some of them were curious but the only one of them with the power to take on a Cerberus, Riley, wasn't overly interested.

She was curious, but she had way to much shit to do, to care about what a Cerberus could possibly be guarding in a children's school. Riley did actually want to know, but honestly she didn't have the time, with their final exams, plus getting her body prepared for her training with the Rinnegan, plus preparing for the rituals, that the Fox was going to have her do, was quite time consuming. Riley had also taken a deeper interest in flying. Sure she had learned how in class, and she was a natural, but she hadn't really taken much interest in it.

That is until Fleur told her about how she liked to fly leisurely. So Riley wanted to learn more about it, with her reflexes, flying on a broom was no great difficulty for her. She could easily perform stunts, that most professionals would hesitate to do.

Riley was happy to find, during one of her searches of the castle, an abandoned dungeon, at the base of the castle. Very few people seemed to know about it, so it was the perfect place for Riley to practice in private.

It was a week before the final day, Dumbledore had supposedly been called off to London for the day, so everything was pretty quiet. Riley was spending her afternoon in her private dungeon, training. Everything was fine until two giggling older Ravenclaws came wandering in. The two were busy kissing and quickly starting to strip. Riley adopted a bemused look on her face and quickly cleared her throat.

The two looked startled, and Riley gave the two a glare and jabbed her thumb at the door. The two 'claws had obviously heard of Riley's exploits with the older Slytherins so they high tailed it outta there.

Riley went back to training, when the same thing happened with two Hufflepuffs. Again Riley sent them away, though the boy tried to argue, the girl quickly pulled him out of the chamber.

It happened a third time when two Slytherins entered, though neither needed even the gesture, before turning to run away upon seeing her. Riley was getting pissed, as a fourth couple came down for a fun time in the dungeon. Apparently Riley had stumbled onto where all of the older kids liked to come and have sex before the final exams.

 _'I swear to all of the gods, I am stunning the next poor bastard that comes in here!'_ Riley thought in anger, as Madara laughed at her bad luck.

Just as she thought that, Riley heard someone approach. She let an angry sneer appear on her face, and aimed her wand at the entrance to the chamber. The door opened, and whomever it was, was slammed by a stunner.

Riley walked over to see who she had hit, and to her shock, it was professor Quirell.

 _'HA!'_ Madara laughed.

"Shit!" Riley muttered. She was about to **enervate** him, when she heard someone curse. The voice sounded like it came from Quirell.

"Professor?" Riley inquired as she reached down to touch him.

She was surprised when her touch caused his skin to begin to blacken.

"Dammit!" She heard the voice again, this time she pinpointed it. And to her surprise it came from the back of Quirell's head.

She quickly pulled on his turban, and to her disgust, found a face sticking out of the back of his head.

She recognized the face, instantly.

"Lord Voldemort... What an unpleasant surprise." Riley stated giving the face a grossed out look.

"I can say the same." The Dark lord replied, looking none to happy about his current predicament. Seizing control of Quirell's body, he stood up. Riley stood before him, wand in hand, staring him down. A moment passed before Riley spoke.

"So... I'm guessing that Quirell is one of your followers? Why else would you be living in his head?" Riley inquired.

"As astute as your father. You'd be correct, young Riley. The fact that you are not surprised by my continued existence, is curious." The Dark lord stated, leaving the question hanging in the air.

"I... remember what happened, the day I was born. I remember seeing you, and seeing the killing curse coming at me. I remember watching your body disintegrate, and I remember seeing you floating there, watching me, before flying away. I also remember seeing the regret in your eyes when you tried to kill me. That is the only reason we are speaking right now, and I'm not blowing a hole in your face." Riley stated as she activated her Sharingan.

Truthfully she did remember all of those things. After reawakening her Rinnegan, the memories of the day of her birth came back. It was quite surprising to relive such events. Madara had told her all about what had happened that day, but she still felt odd, seeing it through her own eyes.

"Magical blood is precious... no matter whom it is from." The dark lord replied staring into her Sharingan eyes, unflinchingly.

"Odd statement coming from you. I thought you hated muggleborn?" Riley stated.

"Hate them? No. Think that they are ignorant fools? Absolutely. My distaste for muggleborns stems from the fact that most refuse to learn what it means to be one of us. They come to our world, and try to change everything, not realizing that while some things do need to change, others do not. Most muggleborn don't seem to care. That is why I do not care much for them. Though I had more then a few muggleborn amongst my deatheaters, and those of my inner circle knew quite well, that I didn't hate them. I myself am a half-blood. Blood purity means little to me, only magical purity is what I care for." The Dark lord explained.

"Hm... I have a friend who thinks the same way. I agree that most muggleborn are quite foolish, and refuse to adapt to our world. Though I disagree with some of your methods, I understand that it was a time of war. Shit happens." Riley replied.

"Ah... I knew you were going to be a very wise and powerful magical being. I was right. I never wanted to kill you. It was that damned father of yours, that brought me there that day. Had he stayed out of our conflict I would have never gone to that cesspool." Voldemort told her.

"I understand... I don't blame you. My sperm donor, can be quite troublesome. So... what are you doing here?" Riley asked, giving the dark lord a look.

"I was here to steal the philosophers stone. Dumbledore had hidden it here, and I required it to return to life." Voldemort told her.

"He hid an artifact like that in a school? Wow... that old guy must be going senile. The damn rock would have been safer at Gringotts." Riley responded with a shake of her head.

"I agree... but twas his folly. I have the stone, and was making my escape when you stunned me." The Dark lord stated in a bemused tone of voice.

"Apologies. I have been dealing with horny students for the past two hours, and I finally had enough. Poor Quirell here, just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time." Riley replied with a shrug.

"Hm... then perhaps we can make a deal. The fact that we are speaking leads me to believe you do not follow the light's agenda?" Voldemort stated/asked.

"You'd be correct. Honestly I think the muggleborn should be educated about what it means to be a wizard, early in life. I think that we should separate ourselves more from muggles." Riley responded.

"Hm... why do you not seem to like the muggles? You lived in the elemental nations, where muggles knew of magic, so why hate them? Everyone has a reason. Tell me what yours is, and I shall tell you mine." Voldemort asked curiously.

"Not a really long story. I suffered the same fate as all Jinchuriki, except for my sister. The people of my village hated and neglected me. I was beaten a few times, and when I put a stop to the beatings they started to overprice me for things I needed to live. All of this was done by the civilians, or muggles, as they're called here. The saddest thing though... not only did those fools, know I was Minato's child, but they were also fully aware of our magic. The civilians of the hidden leaf, are proof, that muggles just can't coexist with us peacefully. The civilian council in the hidden leaf, does everything they can to undermine and take power from the ninja. I think it's stupid... Konoha is a ninja village, run by ninja, muggles have no say in how it's run. But noooo, this hokage and the last, are to lazy or arrogant to see what's happening. The title of hokage is becoming more and more of a farce... soon it'll become nothing. But that's besides the point... I told you my reasons... what's yours?" Riley replied, giving Voldemort a look.

"I'm surprised young Riley... we have very similar pasts. I grew up in an orphanage. Hated and abused by the children and workers there. I was believed to be a freak, because of the accidental magic that would occur around me. It wasn't until I first learned of Hogwarts that I finally understood what I was. Tell me young Riley, what is it you want to do to those that hurt you?" Lord Voldemort asked.

Riley looked a little surprised by that question. She gazed off for a moment deep in thought, before finally replying.

"I'm not sure what I want done to them. The more I think about it, the more angry I become. I don't understand why they hated me so much. I don't understand why my parents didn't love me like they should have. I don't know why my sister thinks I'm nothing but a nuisance." Riley replied, sadness, and anger evident in her voice.

"Do you hate them?" Voldemort inquired.

"I don't know. I don't know if I hate them. I don't know what I want to do about them. The more I think about it, the more angry I become. God's this is so frustrating... what did you do, to get back at your tormentors?" Riley inquired.

"I lead my biggest tormentor down to a cave outside of the orphanage and I tortured and killed him." Voldemort replied, simply.

Riley stared at him for a moment, deep in thought before she nodded. "Thank you Lord Voldemort, you've given me a lot to think on. Because of that, I'm going to let you go, but first I need a question answered."

"Very well... what is it?" The Dark Lord inquired.

Riley activated her Rinnegan, and gave him a sharp look. "Why is there a piece of your soul living inside me?"

The Dark lord stared at those mighty eyes, he had to suppress a cringe, as the memories of what happened last time he saw those eyes, came rushing back. A moment passed before he contemplated her question. _'A piece of his soul was living inside of her? Then that would mean... hm... maybe...'_ The Dark lord, gave the girl a look before replying.

"In my time alive, I had created several soul anchors to keep myself from dying before I finished my work. When you destroyed my body, a part of my soul must have latched onto yours. Quite interesting." The Dark lord replied.

"Is there a way to remove it?" Riley asked.

"Yes... though it does have other uses, especially to one such as you." Voldemort replied.

"Uses... what uses?" Riley inquired with a curious look.

"I hold no ill will towards you, so the piece of my soul inside of you, will not hold any malevolent feelings towards you. Thus if you locate it, you may be able to use it, to gather some of my knowledge from it." Voldemort explained.

"You'd willingly let me take some of your power?" Riley asked, suspiciously.

"It's a small piece of it. Think of it, as my apology for trying to kill you. Besides... I sense that even if you wont join me upon my return... we both strive for a similar change to this country... at the very least, we will be working towards the same goal." Voldemort replied.

"Hm... well then... I accept your gift, Lord Voldemort. Thank you for explaining... I believe you are free to g..." Riley was replying when her enhanced sense picked up a voice coming from the hallway, that Quirell used to get here.

"This way, his magical signature is coming from ahead." She heard what sounded like Flitwick say.

"Damn!" The Dark Lord hissed as he scanned the room.

"Do you have an escape?" Riley asked.

"Yes... somewhere in this room, is a secret entrance, however it will take too long to find." Voldemort replied as he threw in another curse under his breath.

"Best to remain hidden then. Give me the Philosophers stone." Riley ordered.

Voldemort gave her a look for a moment, wondering what she was planning. If she was just giving the stone back, she would just leave it on him, as Quirell didn't have nearly the abilities or reserves to take on a dueling champion like Flitwick, plus whomever was with him. Voldemort quickly pulled the stone out of Quirell's pocket and threw it at her. She caught it and sealed it into a storage seal on her arm. Faster then he could follow, she fired off a **reducto** at his left hand, taking it off.

"I've just destroyed the Philosophers stone." Riley stated to him. The Dark Lord gave her a look before smiling. He may have to wait on the resurrection, but at the very least, he could remain hidden. Raising Quirell's wand, he stated loud enough for those in the hall to hear, " **AVADA KADAVRA!"**

Riley rolled out of the way of the killing curse and fired a second **reducto** at Quirell's head, causing it to explode in a spray of blood, bones, and gray matter. Riley heard the people in the hallway hit the deck, to avoid the killing curse, since they could hear it, just not see where it was coming from. A black mist rose out of Quirell's corpse, it hung in the air for a moment before floating off, and out of the dungeon.

A moment went by before Flitwick, Snape, and McGonagall came rushing into the room.

They all looked at the young girl, standing over the dead body. Then they noticed the green char mark on the wall behind her. All of them were experienced enough to know what had caused it.

"Miss Slytherin... what are you doing down here?" McGonagall asked, as she slowly approached her.

Taking a deep breath Riley turned and looked at her. "I... I was just trying to practice my ninjutsu. I figured that this place would be far enough away that none of the students would wander too close. Professor Quirell came barging in, he looked like he was in a hurry, when I tried to ask him what was wrong, he got this look in his eyes. I saw him raise his wand... I acted on instinct... I shot a **reducto** at him, and it took his hand off. He was enraged... I've never seen someone so angry. He started to mutter something about me destroying it. Then he threw the killing curse at me... I dodged and threw another **reducto** at him... I'm sorry professor, I didn't mean to kill him." Riley explained sadly.

"It's alright lass. You were just trying to defend yourself." McGonagall comforted her. Even though they all knew that Riley was tough, killing a troll, and killing a person were two totally different things, and not knowing that she had killed before, allowed her to fool them perfectly.

"You said you hit his hand with a **reducto** , and he started muttering about you destroying something?" Snape asked as he examined the body.

Riley simply nodded in reply.

Snape and Flitwick shared a look before Snape glanced at McGonagall, "Could you please escort her to madam Pomfrey... I think it's best we recall Dumbledore."

McGonagall nodded her agreement and guided Riley out of the dungeon.

 _'She get's better and better at that each day.'_ Madara commented.

 _' **It's the demon half of her. Demon's can lie perfectly without anyone knowing. She could tell you she is a ten foot gorilla named MuMu and you wouldn't be able to detect a lie.'**_ The Fox replied, causing Madara to chuckle and agree.

After they departed Snape and Flitwick remained to examine the body. Missing both his head and hand, it corroborated with Riley's story. "Sad that one so young had to kill, in order to survive." Flitwick muttered, with a sour look on his face.

"I'm surprised that Quirell wasn't screaming about having his hand taken off. The man struck me as not overly resilient." Snape drawled out.

"Hm.. maybe it was shock. He would have been a lot louder had he not been so surprised by the sudden loss of his hand and the stone." Flitwick replied.

"Indeed... though I can't say I am an expert on Philosopher stones, I am surprised that she was able to destroy in with a single spell." Snape mused.

"Ay, but just because something in magically powerful, doesn't mean it can't be frail. Either way, the stone is now lost to the world, at the very least, evil can no longer use it to it's advantage." Flitwick replied earning the slightest of nods from Snape, who couldn't shake the feeling that something about this was off. It didn't help that his arm, where the Dark Lord's mark was, was currently tingling.

- **Later** -

The Headmaster was furious upon his return. He had called Riley into his office to get the full story, she played her part well, and when asked if she needed to talk, she just shook her head in the negative, and told him she would speak with Remus about it, after school had finished.

Trusting Remus to handle it, the Headmaster let her return to classes. Dumbledore took over for Quirell for the last week of DADA, and things remained relatively quiet. Most people weren't overly worried about what happened to the incredibly annoying, DADA professor.

Riley played the meek, and quiet character, as she knew the teachers were watching her. It wasn't long before final exams were taken and the last day had arrived.

"So... any plans for the summer?" Hermione asked, as she and Neville sat with their Slytherin friends.

"Training." Riley muttered as she hungrily devoured the food on her plate.

"Is that just a shinobi thing? You seem like you're always training." Hermione replied.

"Shinobi? Wait is that what you are?" Pansy asked.

"None of you managed to figure it out?" Hermione asked in surprise, getting nods in the negative, from all of the surrounding Slytherin. "Wow."

"Hey... not all of us find reading every bloody thing in the library, as interesting as you, Granger." Draco replied indignantly.

"Aw... is the little dragon angry?" Hermione replied with smile.

"Shut it, bookworm." Draco fired back.

"Ponce." Hermione replied.

"Know it all." Draco shot out.

"Inbred moron."

"Idiot!" They both shouted at each other.

"Shut up!" Riley shot at the two of them. The two looked at Riley, then shared a glance with each other, before bursting into laughter.

"So Riley... do you think you can teach me some of your ninjutsu, next year?" Hermione inquired.

"Hm... that's an interesting prospect. Any of you guys wanna learn?" Riley asked the others at the table, getting a nod from each other them.

"Well alright... I guess I can show you all a thing or two. We'll have to wait until the start of next year, since I will be really busy over the summer, with training. Though I can give you these. Follow the instruction and practice this chakra control method." Riley told them as she pulled out about a scroll, and opened it. She then pulled out several more, blank scrolls and muttered something under her breath. With a wave of her hand, the writing on the first scroll appeared on the rest.

"Okay... this scroll will explain how to use chakra, and also give you a method to increase your control. Study it, have it mastered by the start of next year, and I'll train you guys." Riley told them as she handed each a scroll.

They all started to question her about the various aspects of chakra, though they had to hold off as Dumbledore announced the winner of this years house cup.

"It is with great pleasure that I announce Slytherin house victorious and the winner of this years house cup." Dumbledore told the crowd, earning cheers from the Slytherin's, boos from the Gryffindors, and polite clapping from the Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws.

Afterwords they were sent off to the train to depart. Riley could only reflect on the years events, as they rode back to the station. It had it's exciting moments, and there were certainly quite a few interesting things, going on during the year. Plus she made quite a few friends, which was a major boost for Riley. Returning to the station she could only wonder what the following year would bring, though first she had to make it through the summer, and man would that be a task. She wondered as she said her goodbyes and made her way to Remus, if Fleur had gotten her letter or not.

 **-Meanwhile-**

"What has go you in such a good mood?" Asked one a Fleur's very few friends. All in all she only really had two, and they were the kind of friends, that only hung out at school.

"I'm just thinking about the letter I got from my girlfriend." Fleur replied, as she waited for her parents to arrive to pick her up.

Both of Fleur's friends shared a surprised look.

"Your girlfriend? I did not know you were into girls?" her Friend replied.

"Yes well, there is much you do not know about me. But to answer your question, my girlfriend sent me a letter telling me when she was off, and when I can go see her. I am excited because I will be able to see her in a couple of days" Fleur replied.

"Hm... well I hope you enjoy seeing her." One of her friends said as Fleur's parents drove up. Fleur offered the two a smile, which didn't reach her eyes, as she spotted someone behind them in the distance. She saw Diana, one of her biggest tormentors strolling away from the school with her large group of friends. The girl spotted Fleur staring and sent a nasty look her way.

"Thank you." Fleur replied as she left. Still smiling about her upcoming meeting with Riley.

- **Back with Riley-**

 _'Alright. I told Fleur she could come to the island in a week, so... let's get these rituals out of the way.'_ Riley told the fox.

" **Alright... normally these ritual swould be insanely difficult for a human, but since you're a half demon, we can get them all done within five days. We'll start with the easiest first, linking the two of us."** The fox explained.

'Right just tell me what I need to do?' Riley replied with determination.

" **Good. Let's begin."** And from there Riley spent the rest of the day, forming a mental link with the Nine tails. It wasn't difficult it was just time consuming. She spent the day using her magic to form a link between the two of them, so that they could communicate flawlessly, and so the fox could use her senses to see the world.

Afterwords they began the process of turning Riley into a full demon. This ritual wasn't as time consuming it just took a lot of prep. She had to prepare a lot of runes, and seals, along with using her blood as a medium. This all culminated in Riley performing some chants that ended with the world turning white and a burning sensation in her blood that was so painful she passed out.

It was three hours later when she awoke. The fox informed her that the ritual was a success. He said that it would take her just over two years to fully become a demon, but the change was occurring. He also said that her body was beginning to turn most of it's chakra, into youki.

According to the fox there was only a few major differences between youki and regular magic. First was that youki was a lot denser, coupled with the enhancements from the Rinnegan, and her Youki would be denser then even the nine tails. The Fox also explained that while her core would naturally produce Youki to recharge her, she could also convert excess emotions into youki. Basically if she got really pissed, or excited she could use an ability that all demons possessed to convert that emotion into a shit ton of energy. It's why demons like the nine tails could refill their cores, in a few minutes rather then a couple of hours like a human, even though the demon's core is hundreds, maybe even thousands of times larger. The Fox also said that Youki infused with emotion, had different affects. If her Youki was infused with anger, then it would hurt her target more, but if it was say filled with lust, then those around the attack would feel turned on, as crazy as it sounded.

The fox also explained that most demons only had a set of emotions, like the fox mostly just had negative emotions. Riley, being born human, had all emotions at her disposal, so she could channel a shit ton of different kinds of power into her attacks.

After all of the explanations were out of the way, Riley performed the last ritual, which involved all of her knowledge of seals and her wood style, in order to perform. She was essentially turning her body into a summon temple that the fox would live in. She could summon it in battle, and since it was a summon she could give it a certain amount of energy. This took forever to do, as Riley had to ensure that her seals were compatible, and they could hold in a 2/3's powered nine tails in the future. Once she was done and had gotten the approval of Madara and The Nine tails. She opened her father's seal, to her surprise her father appeared in her mindscape.

"What the hell is going on?" Riley asked.

"Must've been some sort of defense on the Seal." Madara muttered.

"Well this is odd... I don't sense the presence of the nine tails chakra... hmm... Narumi?" Minato stated aloud before he noticed her.

"Hello Minato. Mind explaining why you are in my body?" Riley stated as she activated her Mangekyou sharingan.

"Is that the... Sharignan?" Minato asked as he saw it in her eyes.

"He must not have your father's memories. The last thing he remembers is being sealed inside of you, probably to reseal furry ass over there." Madara replied with chuckle.

"Fuck you Madara!" The fox growled in reply.

"Madara? … What the hell is happening?" Minato asked, obviously really confused.

"I'm turning my body into a temple, so I can summon the nine tails into battle. Oh and by the way... Fuck you!" Riley shouted giving him the finger in the process.

"What? What did I do? Narumi... what's going on? I was sealed here to stop the Fox from getting loose. I never thought I'd awaken in you though. You said you were trying to turn your body into a sealing temple?" Minato stated looking around the area.

"The only reason we are talking is because you aren't the same asshole who abandoned me. Yes... I'm turning my body into a temple so that I can summon the nine tails into battle. Figured I could get some use outta him, and he'd get to stretch his legs a bit." Riley replied.

"I... I abandoned you? Why?" Minato asked, looking horrified.

"I ask myself that every day. You would ignore me. Forget to feed me. Lock me outta the house. Yell at me when I tried to voice my opinion. You may be an amazing shinobi, but you are a really shitty father." Riley replied with enough venom to cause Madara to flinch, and he didn't even have a body.

"I... I can't believe I did that." Minato stated with a saddened look.

"Before I kick the ever loving shit outta you, tell me something. Was Naruko always more important then me, or did it happen over time?" Riley asked darkly.

"Naruko... she holds the raw power of the nine tailed fox. She isn't more important then you... it's just... she would have needed so much more help. The fox's soul had no energy, it could easily be kept at bay... but it's power... I'm sure she needed all of the help she could get... probably still does. For what it's worth I am sorry that this happened. I never had any intention of leaving you behind. You're one of my precious children after all." Minato replied, sounding almost like his explanation was supposed to make her feel better.

"So... you would have abandoned me no matter what? All for her? It was always Naruko this, Naruko that. Well now she's thousands of miles away from me... and I don't have to deal with her." Riley replied angrily.

"Narumi... you need to go home. Naruko needs you by her side. With the power of the Nine tails... she's the only one who can defeat the masked man. But she needs you there. She needs her big sister there to support her." Minato informed her.

"Support? You son of a bitch! Even now you think that all I can do is stand on the sidelines and cheer her on! You don't see me as anything, compared to her!" Riley shouted at him.

"I'm sorry Narumi. I know you're strong... but I believe that without the nine tails power, no one can defeat the masked man. Naruko has it, she can do it, I know she can. If you wish to avenge the village and get justice for all the innocent people that died, you have to support her in any way you can." Minato responded sounding so sure of himself.

"You... motherfucker. You son of a bitch! I'm going to fucking kill you! And when I'm done... I'm gonna find that fucking masked man you're so afraid of... and I'm gonna tear his fucking heart out! Then I'll leave his severed head on your desk in the Hokage tower, so you can look upon your mistake! You are no father to me! I hope you get nice and cozy in hell... cuz the rest of you will be joining you, in the not so distant future!" Riley shouted defiantly as her Mangekyou spun wildly.

"I'm so sorry for your neglect Narumi. But we'll be a family again. It's the fox's influence that has made you what you are. I'll seal it up thoroughly, and use my remaining power to send you home." Minato replied as he pulled out a **Hiraishin** Kunai.

"My name is Riley Slytherin Uchiwa. You are nothing. Not my father. Not my Hokage. Not even my sperm donor. You are nothing at all! And now... I WILL RETURN YOU TO NOTHING!" Riley shouted as she flew through handsigns.

" **Wood Style: Deep Forest Emergence!"** Riley shouted as she slammed her hands into the ground.

Minato's eyes widened in disbelief as dozens of massive tree branches began to rise out of the floor. He jumped back to avoid being smashed by them, and had to jump back again to avoid one of the branches that shot out at him.

Minato began to think of a game plan. Narumi was a helluva lot stronger then he thought she could ever be. To have wood style. The power to negate the fox's demonic energy, maybe he was wrong.

The branch that shot at him stopped a few feet from striking him. The branch quickly sprung open and Riley fell out of it. She couldn't be more then three feet from Minato now.

Minato tried to put some distance between himself and her, but he was too slow. He barely had any power to begin with, and he realized instantly that trying to force Narumi, had been the worst idea he could have come up with.

A giant blue hand appeared around him. Before he could dodge it, it grabbed him. Now caught, he could only look down into his daughter's eyes, which were spinning madly with those horrible red patterns.

"Now... Minato... Die!" Riley snarled out as a very familiar sound, greeted his ears. With only one hand, he saw the **Rasengan** appear.

 _'She can use the **Rasengan** at such a young age? I know now... she's wasn't lying. She's going to kill the masked man... and maybe me. God's... what have I done?!'_ These were Minato's last thoughts as she extended her hand and Susano'o's hand slammed Minato into her's.

There was only a look of pain in his eyes for a moment. Before his body went limb, and began to fade away.

"Narumi..." He muttered weekly as he began to fade. "I'm... sorry."

And with that he was gone. Riley had only one thought as she watched her father fade away.

"God's that felt good!" Riley said with a wicked grin.

 _'Killing those that deserve your wrath is always a great feeling.'_ Madara replied. Not an ounce of remorse for the man his son had become.

" **Now... you only need to do that to the real Minato. And you'll have earned my never ending fucking gratitude."** The Fox stated.

Riley just gave the fox a look before approaching the seal and tearing the tag off.

"Welcome to your new home fox. I look forward to working with you." Riley stated as the cage disappeared, and the fox began to approach it's new temple, which took the form of a massive forest, with trees that dwarfed even the nine tails.

" **Thanks brat. You can call me Kurama from now on. If we're going to be spending a century working together, we may as well get along."** The fox replied as it turned and wandered into it's new home.

Riley nodded in reply, and looked back to where her father had died.

 _'So... you think you will take Voldemort up on his offer of an alliance now?'_ Madara asked.

"Hm... maybe. Depends on his integrity. If he was telling me the truth back at school then sure... I don't see why not. However... I am sure of one thing." Riley replied as she grinned cruelly.

 _'And what is that?'_ Madara asked.

"Everything my father and mother have built. Everything they have worked for. I'm going to tear it all apart. I want to look in their eyes as they realize that I am more then they could ever dream of being, more then Naruko ever could be. I will surpass them in every way. And when I'm done... then they can try to apologize. Then they can look me in the eyes, and tell me they're sorry." Riley stated with a viscous look in her eyes.

 _'Good... now you have a reason to fight. Now you have a goal. A dream. I will help you accomplish this. Let's begin your training with the Rinnegan.'_ Madara replied with a chuckle.

 **-A few days later-**

Fleur paced in her room. She was staring at the portkey sitting on her desk. She had woken up and found that the light on it was green, instead of red. Meaning she could go see Riley. She was eager to go, but didn't want to appear to be in a rush. She had already told her parents she was leaving.

She paced for a few more moments. She kept looking at the clock, waiting for another minute to go by. It was only 10:00am so Fleur was very eager to spend the day with Riley.

Another minute passed. Fleur finally gave in and grabbed her bag. She had packed some essentials for a day in either the forest, or on the beach, as Riley's island had both. She picked up the portkey and whispered the activation phrase. In a flash she was standing in the forest of Riley's island. She glanced around for a moment before the portkey began to glow, and a green light shown out of it. It pointed into a direction in the forest. Fleur assumed that it was pointing towards Riley, so she followed.

Two minutes of walking later, and she found herself standing at the edge of small pond, at the edge of a cliff. A small waterfall was pouring into the lake, and she could see Riley sitting at the base of the waterfall, with the heavy water pouring down on her. Fleur guessed that the water must be cold, given that they were so far north.

Fleur's eyes took note of Riley's attire. She was wearing simple khaki shorts, and a simple white tank top. She looked to be meditating under the water, though having that water pound down on you, couldn't make it easy. She was about to greet her, when Riley's eyes shot open.

Fleur was stunned to see those familiar ringed eyes, staring back at her. She was even more stunned to see the water around Riley begin push away from her body. Within a moment a perfect sphere of water had appeared around Riley, and for a moment it held. After a few second she saw Riley grit her teeth, and then vanish. And with her disappearance, all the water came crashing down to the pond with a loud splash.

"Hey pretty lady. Nice to see you again." Riley greeted Fleur as she **Shushined** next to her.

"Riley... that was very impressive. You must tell me all about this strange power of yours." Fleur greeted her, with a great deal of awe and curiosity in her eyes.

"Sure... but later. For now, I need to dry off." Riley replied.

Fleur's eyes lowered, and she began to blush as she was able to see through Riley's white shirt.

"She has bigger breasts then I did at that age." Fleur said to herself as she could clearly see Riley breasts through her soaked shirt.

"Um... okay." Riley replied with a blush. Fleur hearing her statement, realized that she had said that out loud and blushed brightly.

Fleur allowed her eyes to drift a little lower, and she was a little surprised to see the curves of Riley's toned abs. She did not have a body builders physique or anything, but she did have a firm toned core, from what Fleur could see through the shirt. What she didn't know was that Kunoichi, had evolved over the last couple thousand years to maintain sex appeal while putting on muscle. A Kunoichi could lift weights and work out like a body builder, and their muscles would never grow as large as a shinobi's. No their bodies instead, compacted the muscles, instead of growing them. So while a Kunoichi could have a six pack, they would never have a body like a shinobi would, a Kunoichi would always maintain, a womanly physique no matter how hard they worked out. (1)

"Sorry. I didn't mean to say that out loud." Fleur apologized after another awkward moment of silence.

"If nothing else, thanks for the confidence booster. I've been feeling kinda down lately." Riley replied as she turned her back to Fleur and began to pull her shirt off and wring it out.

Fleur was going to turn away, to offer her a bit of privacy, but before she could, her eyes passed over black markings on Riley's back. There were three, one on her left shoulder that looked like three concentric circles around a black dot. One on her right shoulder that had some kind of kanji writing. And finally they're was one that ran along her spine which was also in kanji.

"What are those marks on your back?" Fleur inquired.

"Those? They're seals I placed on my body to limit my power. The one of my right shoulder blade is a chakra limiter seal. Well actually it's three of them. One blocks fifty percent of my chakra, one blocks twenty percent and one blocks ten percent. It allows me to move around without alerting every damn sensor for a hundred miles." Riley replied.

"You are only accessing twenty percent of your power?" Fleur gaped at her, mouth hanging open.

Earning a nod, Fleur could only shake her head in disbelief. If she hadn't seen all of the black fire, swirling energy, and massive crater, she wouldn't have believed that. Hearing that someone had that much power, was insane. To hear that it was an twelve year old girl was even more insane.

"What about the other marks?" Fleur then asked.

"Oh, yeah, the one on my right shoulder blade is a gravity seal. It tricks my muscles into believing I'm moving under a higher degree of gravity. Currently it's set at twenty times earth gravity. I'll be raising it to twenty-one some time soon. And finally the last one, that runs along my spine is new. I'm going to be starting my training as a fox sage, after I finish training my Rinnegan, so I'm working on a seal ratio that can convert my magic into natural energy. If that fails then I'll rework the seal into something that naturally draws in the needed energy for being a sage." Riley explained as she finished wringing out her shirt. She put it back on and was happy to see that it was no longer see through.

"So... what did you wanna do today?" Riley asked with a smile.

"Hm... well first why don't you show me around. If I'm going to be spending time here, I'd prefer to know my way around this place. Then who knows. Maybe we can enjoy a picnic at that meadow, in the center of the island." Fleur replied.

"Sure... alright. Well, let's go." Riley replied with a happy grin. Fleur offered her hand which Riley happily took, and the two wandered off to explore, both happy, and content to be in the others company.

 **-To be Continued-**

 _ **Alright that's it for this chapter. Hope you liked it. Riley's starting to take a walk down the path of darkness. We're seeing her hatred for her family start to manifest itself. We'll see the rest of the summer and the beginning of 2nd year in the next chapter.**_

 _ **Oh I can't wait to see how Riley reacts to meeting Lockheart. Taking a poll right now, how long will the idiot last, before Riley get's rid of him, and on that note, how would she get rid of him? Kill him? Expose him? Humiliate him? His cannon fate? Oh I can't wait. Hope you guys enjoy Ja Ne!**_

 **(1) Not offending any muscled ladies. Just saying that in the narutoverse if kunoichi worked out as much as is required to be a ninja, they'd have big muscled bodies. We've seen that they don't so I only assume the bs I stated, is kinda the reasoning.)**

 **/**


	13. 13: Summer Time

**_Alright here's the next chapter. We'll be finishing summer and starting with 2nd year. Without all the exposition and stuff it should fly by. Meaning hopefully I can get through it in a chapter or two. Now I want you guys to know, that this year and third year are going to be pretty much following cannon. However when fourth year rolls around things start to change. I won't give away what's going to happen, but I will give you a hint, we'll be meeting FemGaara, in fourth year. Anyway, let's begin._**

 _ **Broken Angel**_

Chapter 13

Summer flew by fast. With constant hardcore training, coupled with Fleur visiting every other day, Riley's days just seemed to vanish in moments. She was sitting on the beach of her island with Fleur, watching the ocean, when Fleur mentioned something about school starting again soon. It surprised Riley to hear just how fast summer had gone by.

She had been really enjoying her time with Fleur. The two had started working on their spell casting. Fleur was really into charms, so she had a great deal of skill in that. By now, Riley had learned all of the wand movements for 2nd year Charms, and Transfiguration. She hoped they got a good DADA teacher this year so she could ask them about advanced lessons.

So while Fleur taught her the wand movements for some of the third year spells, Riley began to teach Fleur how to wandlessly cast spells. Fleur was already starting to get the hang of it. It was obviously draining for her, but she could almost transfigure a match into a needle, without needing a wand, and that was only after two weeks of studying wandless magic.

Over the summer, Riley was also beginning to become more self conscious of her appearance. She noticed more and more, that Fleur's eyes would be studying her, and it gave her a desire to impress her girlfriend more and more.

By now, Riley was beginning to develop a more womanly physique. She would be Thirteen in a few months, and puberty had struck hard.

Most of the time Riley would just use a spell to clean herself rather then bathe, since she was often busy. But nowadays she actually took showers, and tried to find shampoo's that Fleur would like.

She experimented with different ones until she came across a vanilla scented shampoo that Fleur commented that she liked.

The two talked a lot, and Riley learned more about how Fleur was often bullied by the girls at her school, namely one girl named Diana, whom seemed to be quite the racist when it came to Veela. Riley was seriously considering enrolling in Beauxbatons for a year just to teach those bitches a lesson. It was during the summer that Fleur also began to learn just a little bit more about Riley's past.

Fleur had asked about Riley's parents, since she never mentioned them. Her response was that they were still alive, they just didn't want her. To say the young Veela was pissed would be an understatement. She raved for like ten minutes about the importance of family, and how it should come before anything else. It warmed Riley's heart to hear her, so upset for her.

She ended Fleur's rant, by pulling the pretty Veela into a passionate kiss, and then told her it was all alright, and that she had moved on already.

Since that day, Fleur did not bring up Riley's family anymore. The two continued to enjoy each others company. They even had their first make-out session, which left poor Riley starry-eyed for quite some time.

It was the last day, before Riley had to return to Britain and prepare for school.

"I am going to miss being able to see you everyday." Fleur commented sadly as the two sat together watching the sun set.

"Yeah... so am I." Riley replied with a frown.

"I wish you could leave Hogwart's on the weekends or something, that way we both could meet here." Fleur commented.

"Wait. Can you leave Beauxbatons for the weekends?" Riley asked with a hopeful smile.

"Yes. Why?" Fleur inquired.

"Because, as a head of house. I can supersede Hogwarts rules about leaving school grounds, during weekends. All I have to explain to them, is I am busy courting someone, and not allowing me to leave, is impeding on my doing that. The school can't refrain me, from taking care of business that has to do with my house. And seeing as how you could be lady Slytherin in the future, I think this falls under that category." Riley explained with a wide grin.

"So I'll just bring my portkey to school, and we'll see each other on weekends. I think that could work." Fleur replied with a happy smile on her face.

"This has been a great summer." Riley commented.

"That is has. Hey, how has your training with your new eyes, been going?" Fleur asked.

Riley smiled widely, as the Rinnegan appeared in her eyes, she held her hand out towards the ocean, and stated in a calm voice, " **Shinra Tensei**."

Fleur was astounded to see a blast of energy shoot out of Riley's hand and push away, everything in front of her.

The blast left a gorge in the sand, twenty meters long, and five meters wide.

"Will you never cease to amaze me?" Fleur asked with a smile.

"Nope... I'm just to damn awesome." Riley replied happily.

"Modest too." Fleur added with a giggle.

Riley just made a face at her before sitting next to her.

After a moment Riley glanced over at Fleur. The young Veela was watching the sunset, with a content smile on her face. A few seconds passed by before Fleur noticed Riley staring at her. She stared back, the two locking eyes with each other.

"What are you zinking of, right now?" Fleur asked in English. The two rarely spoke anything but French around each other. Though very rarely Fleur would speak it, as if she were just practicing a bit.

"I'm thinking... I really wanna know what those lips taste like." Riley replied with a grin. Fleur smiled at hearing that and quickly kissed Riley passionately on the lips. The two held the kiss for a couple of moments, Riley even felt Fleur caress her cheek as they held their lips together.

After a moment the two parted, Fleur giving Riley a satisfied smile.

"Did zat answer your question?" Fleur asked.

"Well no... since those weren't the lips I was talking about." Riley replied, smiling seductively at Fleur.

It only took the Veela a second to figure out what Riley was referring too. Fleur blushed brightly and playfully slapped Riley's shoulder.

"You are far to young to be making those jokes." Fleur stated, going back to French.

Riley couldn't help giggling, at how brightly Fleur was blushing. It was funny to see, since it was obvious the Fleur did not blush often... only when around Riley.

"Hey... I'll be thirteen in a few months. Besides, how old were you when you started to have perverse thoughts?" Riley asked, giving the Veela a look.

"I am a veela. We have a much greater connection to our sexual side then you do." Fleur replied.

"Yeah... uh-huh." Riley replied with a grin.

The two stared at each other for a moment before they started to laugh. A few moments passed before they both laid back on the sand. The two cuddled close to each other, and watched as the sky darkened. It didn't take long for the stars to begin shining.

"Riley?" Fleur asked after a moment.

"Yeah?" Riley replied with a smile.

"I love you." Fleur stated, after a short pause.

Riley glanced over at Fleur, and looked deep into her eyes. She could feel a warmth in them. She could almost feel the love, the compassion, the happiness, and joy that was present in those dark blue eyes.

Riley felt a warmth pass through her whole being. It just felt so right, laying there next to Fleur, she just couldn't help replying. "I love you too."

Fleur's eyes lit up, at hearing Riley return her affections. She pulled her into a deep passionate kiss, which the two held for several seconds.

"You best be here, every weekend. Because I will." Fleur told her.

"Yes, ma'am." Riley replied.

" _ **This is just beautiful."**_ The fox stated from within it's forest.

 _'I agree.'_ Madara replied.

" _ **Hey... what the hell is happening to you?"**_ The fox asked. It was looking in the direction of Madara's voice, and to it's surprise it could just barely see him. It was like someone took Madara, and set his opacity to like 99%. He looked like a shimmer in the air, which only had a shape if you squinted.

'What the hell... am I starting to gain a physical body?' Madara asked, as he looked at himself.

" _ **I hope so. If you have a body, then I can finally start kicking your ass."**_ The Nine tails replied.

 _'Bring it on fox. Though... I wonder what is causing this?'_ Madara mused.

" _ **Would not surprise me if somehow you're leeching off of her power, and now that she is becoming more of a demon, you're regaining your body."**_ The Fox offered, earning what it assumed was a nod from the ghost like Madara.

' _Hmm... should we tell Riley?'_ Madara asked.

" _ **Nah... let her figure it out on her own. If it starts hurting her, then we'll tell her. Otherwise leave it as a surprise."**_ The Fox answered, with a wave of it's paw.

Madara simply nodded and glanced down at his see-through hands. For a long time he had been forced to live with having his granddaughter fix his mistakes. But if he could regain a physical body, then maybe he could free her from that burden.

- **Two days later-**

Riley and Remus, were walking through Diagon Alley, busy buying up all of Riley's school supplies. Over the summer, her and Remus had been contemplating buying a house somewhere in Britain. So while Riley trained, Remus looked for a descent home to live in. He had found a small house that was secluded, on a hillside not far from London. It wasn't much but it gave them a starting point. Plus they bought the surrounding land, so they could expand on the house as much as they wanted. It was a three bedroom, two bath, home, that looked quite old.

So Riley was currently also looking for a house elf, to keep the place tidy. Luckily since Riley made the island, Remus would just go there, whenever Moony needed to come out, so they didn't really have to worry about repairs. They just needed someone to keep the place clean, and orderly, and also help with the expansions Riley would add, when it was time to increase the size of her family.

Also Riley had put the Philosophers stone to good use. She had informed a goblin at Gringotts, as to her acquisition of a philosophers stone. She did so, so that she could see what she should do in regards to the creation of gold. The goblin was able to properly explain to her in detail, what she could do that wouldn't kill the economy, and it definitely raised her standing amongst the goblins, for informing them of the stone, and not trying to pull a fast one, and fuck up the economy they worked so hard to maintain.

Basically what it came down to, was she would create a thousand galleons a week, and the Goblins would invest it, so that it would make more money for her. They got to keep 5% of her earnings from the investments, and everything was nectar.

Riley really didn't need the money, but it didn't hurt to increase what she had. She also took the time to thoroughly explore Slytherin's vault. It was filled with gold, jewelry, paintings, books, tomes, armor, weapons, and the like. There was a lot of books on the dark arts in there, but Remus had asked her to hold off until third or fourth year before she began to read them. He knew she could handle the power of the spells, it's just that the dark arts drew from emotion and since she was still young, using them could fuck up her emotion map. Riley reluctantly agreed, though there were other things she found that she could use.

One was a set of combat robes. The robes were dark green, with black edging. The robes themselves had a unique design to them, that made them look like they were made of scales when light reflected off it, even though it was obviously acromantula silk. The robes had Slytherins house crest, embroidered on the back. The robes came with two black dragon scale, bracers for the forearms and shins, that fit under the robes, as well as a custom dragon leather, wand launcher, that tied into both her bracers, so that with a flick of her wrist she could have her wand in her hand.

The robes had sizing charms so they fit quite well, and Riley liked them enough to take with her. She sealed them into one of her storage scrolls and continued to peruse the vault.

Another thing she came across was a book that detailed how to fight with a staff. This was definitely a keeper as Riley still hadn't learned how to do so. The final thing she found was a special book on elemental magic. Riley always loved to be prepared, even if it was redundant, since she could already use ninjutsu. Still, never hurts.

Currently she and Remus were walking through Diagon alley in search of a place that sold house elves, when they suddenly heard someone call out to them.

Riley turned and saw Draco and his family walking towards them.

Riley smiled widely as she walked over to them.

"Hey Draco, how've you been?" Riley asked with a smile.

"Great... how was your summer?" Draco asked in reply.

"Fine. Spent most of the time training." Riley replied with a shrug.

"Speaking of that... look what I can do." Draco stated as he pulled out a ting piece of paper and set it in his palm. A few moments passed by before blue energy began to faintly swirl in his palm and lift and spin the paper about.

"Great job Draco. You've got that down pat. From the looks of your magic, I'd say you have quite a lot of magic in your coils." Riley replied as she examined the magic.

"Cool. Can't wait to start learning how to do ninjutsu." Draco replied excitedly.

"So what sounds most interesting to you?" Riley asked.

"Hm... I like the idea of Ninjutsu, and Genjutsu. Mother says it's just as important to be able to fool your opponents as it is to beat them." Draco replied, earning a nod of agreement from the blond woman standing behind him.

"Ah Remus... it's been far to long." Stated the tall, blonde, aristocratic looking man standing behind Draco.

"Lucius. Always a pleasure." Remus replied kindly.

"So this is the young lady Slytherin, that our Draco has been speaking so much of. It's very nice to meet you. I am Narcissa Malfoy." The Blonde woman behind Draco stated, formally as she stepped forward and offered her hand.

"Pleasure Lady Malfoy." Riley replied graciously shaking her hand.

"Lord Malfoy." Riley greeted Draco's father, with an offered hand.

"Please, Lucius." Draco father replied as he shook her hand.

"Very well Lucius, Lady Malfoy, "Narcissa, no need for formalities." Narcissa, it's nice to meet both of you. Draco's told me a lot about you." Riley replied.

"He's told us much of you as well. Mentioned your very sudden conquest of Slytherin house, can't say I've ever heard of a first year, bringing down a seventh year, then again, you are one of the few practitioners of ninjutsu that lives outside of the elemental nations." Lucius replied, eying the girl curiously.

"He also spoke of your victory over the troll that snuck into Hogwarts. I must say, that is quite impressive." Narcissa added.

"Why thank you. Though neither of those two incidents were really all the astounding. Bullies often need to be reminded as to what they are, and as for the troll... well I have faced their kind before. I traveled with uncle Remus for a few years before coming to Hogwarts." Riley replied.

"Hm... well I would love to hear of your adventures." Narcissa stated with a smile.

"So spend any time with your girlfriend over the summer?" Draco asked teasingly.

"Have any wet dreams about Hermione?" Riley fired back causing Draco's face to redden, and his mouth to hang open.

"Riley." Remus said with a sigh, at her language.

"Ah yes... Hermione. My little dragon talks about her often." Narcissa replied as she pinched Draco's cheeks, causing him to blush brighter.

"Mother!" He squeaked out, earning laughs from everyone else.

"So... a girlfriend? Quite an interesting direction for a young head of house to go." Lucius commented.

"No offense to men in general, but I've dealt with way too many rapists, assholes, bullies, and pedo-faced creepers, to be able to but the necessary trust in a man required for that kind of relationship." Riley replied with a sour look.

"No worries. You are free to do with your house as you see fit. I understand that the actions of a few individuals can muddy peoples perspective on things." Lucius replied, a flash of nostalgia appeared on the man's face for the briefest of moments before it returned to it's usual highborn stoicism. Woman being with Woman in an official capacity was much the same as men being with men, when it came to witches and wizards. They preferred their traditions, but in most cases, they just didn't talk about it. The majority opinion was, you do you, leave us out of it.

"Indeed. So moving on to less personal subjects, are you here shopping for your school supplies?" Narcissa asked.

"Yep... though mostly I'm looking for a house elf. We've just recently purchased a property, and we need someone to tend to it, while we're off adventuring." Riley replied, earning a chuckle from Remus.

"A house elf you say? You wouldn't happen to be interested in purchasing the excitable little elf I've been looking to sell?" Lucius asked.

"Hm... what's wrong him?" Riley asked.

"Nothing... he's just very high strung. We kept him around, because Draco enjoyed his antics when he was little. Though now that he's older, we're looking to replace him with a more mellow elf." Narcissa replied, earning a nod from Draco.

"You should buy him Riley. You'd like him. He's got a lot of energy and loves to do things. I think you two would mesh well together." Draco told her.

"Hm... a hyper little house elf, that sounds perfect for me. Besides we've been looking for a place to buy one for like an hour now, and haven't found anything. How much?" Riley inquired.

"Well... since he's experienced, I'd twenty galleons." Lucius replied.

"Alright!" Riley replied happily as she pulled out her money pouch and removed the necessary funds.

"Alright let's go somewhere a little quieter." Lucius stated as the five of them stepped over to an alley.

"Dobby!" Lucius stated.

A pop was heard, and a small frail little creature appeared before them. He was wearing what looked like a longer shirt, that happened to have the Malfoy crest on it, along with tiny shorts. The little elf had big eyes, and greyish skin, with long pointy ears.

"Yes master Malfoy sir. What does master need of Dobby?" Dobby replied.

"Dobby. I would like to thank you for your service to our house, but your assistance will no longer be required..." Lucius began. The little elf looked terrified as he heard that.

"So I will be passing your service on to Lady Slytherin here. She requires a house elf, and has purchased you." Lucius informed him.

Dobby glanced over at Riley, and the two locked eyes for a moment.

"So's Dobby be working for missey Slytherin now?" Dobby asked.

"Yes... as my final order for you, perform the bonding to miss Slytherin." Lucius stated as he conjured a sock and handed it to Dobby.

"Good luck with her Dobby. Riley can be a handful." Draco said his farewells to the little house elf.

"So's Missey Slytherin wants Dobby to work for her?" Dobby asked.

"Yes Dobby. I would like that. Please perform whatever ritual you need to for the bonding process." Riley replied with a smile. That smile filled Dobby with warmth, and he quickly got excited. He nodded vigorously and magic began to appear from his hand. He waved his hand in the air a few times before snapping his fingers. Riley felt something come into contact with her magic, she then noticed that Dobby was holding his hand out for her to take. She did so without hesitation, and felt something connect her.

Dobby smiled, brightly and was about to start dancing, when he felt Riley magic pass back to him.

All five people present watched as Dobby's veins all glowed bright blue, and his eyes turned red for a moment, before it all faded leaving the little elf looking tired.

"Are you alright Dobby?" Riley asked with concern.

"Yes Lady Slytherin. Dobby be's alright. You's very powerful missey." Dobby replied with as he got back to his feet and smiled. A few moments passed before the elf starting bouncing all around the alley hooting and hollering happily.

"You weren't kidding." Riley stated as she watched him.

"Nope... have fun." Draco replied with a chuckle.

"Dobby. Can you locate our home from here?" Riley asked.

"Yes... Dobby can find missey's home." Dobby replied.

"Alright we'll be there later. I want you to go there and start cleaning up the place. Can you do that for me?" Riley asked.

"Of course! Call if you needs anything!" Dobby stated excitedly as he vanished in a pop.

"Well now that that's done. Perhaps we can finish shopping." Remus stated, earning a nod from Riley.

The five of them continued on their ways, buying up the rest of their supplies. They stopped by the pet shop to buy owl treats, as, at least in Riley's case, she needed them to get Hedwig to do anything other then scowl at passerby's.

Draco and Riley were walking around the store when Riley heard someone speak.

" _Idiot_ " She looked around for the source of the voice, it was low, kind of like a whisper, but loud enough to hear.

"What is it?" Draco asked.

"I think someone just called you an idiot." Riley replied. Causing Draco to make a face.

" _Fat assssss."_ She heard again. This time she located it. She saw a rather fat man, passing by the snake cages.

She and Draco made their ways over to them and Riley looked in.

" _Ponce."_ She heard the snake say, as it looked at Draco.

" _What did you say?"_ Riley asked in reply.

" _What di... DEMON!"_ The snake hissed in terror and dove into it's little alcove, leaving Riley with a confused look on her face.

She looked over at Draco, whom was staring at her, mouth gaping wide.

"What?" Riley asked.

"You... you're a Parseltongue." Draco stated.

"I am?" Riley asked in reply, she had learned about parselmagic, from the Slytherin vault.

" _Must be something you got from old Voldemort."_ Madara mused.

"Yeah.. you just hissed at that snake." Draco replied, as their guardians walked up to them.

"Riley's a Parseltongue." Draco told them.

"Really?" Lucius replied with a surprised look, which was mimicked by Remus, and Narcissa.

"I don't know how I did it. I just did." Riley replied with a confused shrug.

"Probably need to stop by the Slytherin vault again and pickup that book on Parseltongue for you." Remus replied as he shook his head. These things just sort of happened to Riley, you eventually got used to it.

The five continued to talk about it, until they made it to the book store. Where they came upon a scuffle by the head of the Weasely family, Arthur Weasely, and Nott Sr. Theodore's father. Lucius and Remus tore the two men off each other, and kept them from fighting.

Nott Sr. made a face at Arthur before looking down into the cauldron of a young girl standing next to him. She was red of hair, and looked very much like a Weasely. He reached in and picked up one of her books, it was old and ratty looking,

"Take good care of these books girl. They're the best your father can afford." Nott Sr. stated as he dropped it back into her cauldron and motioned for Theo to follow him.

Young Theo greeted Riley and Draco as he departed, stating that he would see them on the train.

"Malfoy." Nott Sr. greeted Lucius as he passed him.

"Nott." Lucius replied as he eyed the angry looking man, carefully.

The two Nott's quickly vanished from sight. Leaving the red faced Weasely's to leer after them.

"Thanks for the help Remus." Arthur thanked Remus, as he calmed down.

"You need to learn better control Arthur. You can't let Nott rile you up." Remus scolded in reply.

"I know... thanks again for the help." Arthur stated again , as he motioned for his kids to follow him out.

"Well that was exciting." Riley muttered.

"Theo's dad's kind of ponce." Draco added, earning a nod from Riley and Narcissa.

"He put something in the girl's cauldron." Riley stated.

"Yes. I'd keep your distance from that girl this year. He's planning something and it wouldn't do to get to involved." Lucius warned them.

The two children nodded and they proceeded to finish their shopping. Before going their separate ways.

Remus and Riley made it back to their new home, and were pleasantly surprised to see the old place was now mostly spotless. It seems Dobby had been eagerly flying through his work.

It was later that night, that Riley and Remus, were in the study, when Riley felt the need to ask something that had been bothering her all day.

"Hey Remus... how do you know the Malfoy's so well?" Riley inquired.

"Hm... why so curious?" Remus asked in reply.

"Well, when we saw them today, you greeted each other like old acquaintances. But from the way Draco talks about the pureblood agenda, I would assume his family, at the very least, supported Voldemort's cause. I Thought you were a member of the Order of the Phoenix?" Riley stated, giving him a curious look.

"True..." Remus replied carefully.

"So... I didn't sense any animosity between the two of you. One would assume having been on the opposite sides during the last war, you'd at least resent one another?" Riley added as she saw him fidget uncomfortably.

"Unless... you weren't on opposites sides during the war. That would mean either Lucius was a spy... or you were?" Riley guessed as a knowing smirk crept across her face. She loved unraveling mysteries and figuring people out.

"You know... you are too damn smart for your own good." Remus replied with a sigh.

"So... let me guess. You were a spy for Voldemort in the order of the Phoenix, and they never found out about it?" Riley added on.

All Remus could do was sigh and nod again.

"So... did that mean that both you and Sirius sided with the dark lord? What happened between you guys and my mother and Pettigrew, that led Sirius to betray her, and kill Peter?" Riley inquired.

"Actually, we all worked for the dark lord. Except for your mother. We all had our reasons for joining. I wanted to be treated as an equal, Peter wanted to belong, Sirius felt that the dark was right about everything wrong in Britain. We never hated Lily. She was our best friend in school. We were thick as thieves and even when we sided with Voldemort, we never had any ill will towards Lily. When it comes to Sirius... I just don't know. The dark lord told us to stay away from the Elemental nations, and Lily. He didn't want to draw Minato or the Leaf into our war. Then Sirius goes and sells out Minato's squad to their enemies, which led to one of them dying. I have no clue why he went crazy and killed all those people along with Peter... it just doesn't make sense." Remus replied with a shake of his head.

"Hm... maybe some people just have too much darkness hidden away inside of them." Riley mused.

"Do you think less of me? Now that you know?" Remus asked.

"Of course not! If the dark lord were alive today I would side with him. Don't know it I would follow him. But I agree with what he stood for. Britain needs to change, and I don't blame you, or think less of you for trying to change it." Riley replied as she gave the man a warm hug.

"Thank you. That means a lot to me." Remus replied as he returned the hug.

"No problem Remus... now before I go to bed. Do you have any idea why I had to buy six books about the adventures of Gilderoy Lockheart for DADA this year?" Riley asked. Remus just stared at her for a moment before bursting into laughter.

Time flew by, and Riley found herself on the train heading to Hogwarts. She was sitting in a cabin with her whole gang. Draco, Pansy, Theo, Crabbe, Goyle, Daphne, Tracy, Hermione, and Neville. Needless to say their little cabin was quite packed, but none of them were that bothered by it. They were all busy showing Riley how they had mastered the leaf twirling exercise, just with paper. Hell even Crabbe and Goyle could do it, which was just a little surprising.

"So... what are you gonna teach us first?" Hermione inquired, her eyes sparkling with a thirst for knowledge.

"Well... the first thing I'm gonna teach you guys is what is known as the academy three, then wall walking, and water walking. Then we'll diversify, into areas that you are either better suited towards or just prefer to study in." Riley told them, sounding very professor like.

"What do you think we'll be good at?" Crabbe asked.

"Do you all want to know what I can tell through your magic?" Riley asked, earning excited nods from all of them. She activated her Sharingan and proceeded to analyze their chakra.

"Alright. Starting with Crabbe. You have larger coils then most of the others, thus more magic to use, though your control isn't as high. I can tell your most suited for wide area ninjutsu, and your element is probably earth. I see you also being very skilled at defensive ninjutsu, and barriers." Riley explained earning a proud smile from him.

"Me next!" Pansy stated excitedly.

"Alright Pansy. You have average Chakra amounts, but higher control. I can tell you'll be proficient at Genjutsu, and medical Ninjutsu. If I had to guess your element is either water, or lightning. Though I am sure whichever it is, you'll be more proficient in pinpoint ninjutsu rather then area of affect." Riley told the girl. Pansy giggled excitedly at hearing that.

She turned to Theo, and continued. "You have above average chakra amounts, and control. Though the physical side of your chakra is more potent then the spiritual side, meaning that you'll probably be better suited for Taijutsu. Couple with that I can also see you being proficient at Kenjutsu as well. I pretty sure your element is lightning. It just fits your personality so well." Riley told him, earning a thoughtful nod from Theo

"Goyle... you have high chakra levels, and low control. I can see you, like Crabbe, being great in area of effect, type, ninjutsu. Though with your chakra levels, I can also see you being good at supplementary ninjutsu like the **shadow clone technique**. My guess is that your element is fire." Riley informed him. Goyle smiled at hearing that.

"Neville you have very high amounts of Chakra... higher then anyone here, but me. Your control is low, but not so low, that it can't be fixed. You'll definitely be a ninjutsu specialist. If you work on your control, you could even end up being as skilled as one of my friends back in the elemental nations. He's a ninjutsu specialist, and one of the strongest ninja there. Your element is either wind or water... though I can't tell which." Neville blushed at the praise and nodded his head. It filled him with confidence to be complimented by someone as strong as Riley.

"Tracy... you are a blank slate my friend. You have average chakra levels, and average control. You could easily peruse pretty much any field you wanted to, and I doubt you'd run across many issues. Plus with your body type, you also aren't restricted in the areas of taijutsu, bukijutsu, shurikenojutsu, or kenjutsu. I would guess your element is lightning." Riley informed her. Tracy looked excited at the idea of becoming whatever she wanted. She could experiment in all of the fields, and find one she really liked.

"Hermione... you have lower chakra amounts, which is to be expected since you don't come from a long line of magicals like the others, though that means that you'll be able to very easily control your chakra. You'll be very, very proficient in genjutsu, and medical ninjutsu. You'll also have a lot of skill in precision ninjutsu, and bukijutsu. Your element is probably wind." Riley told her. Hermione nodded in understanding having come to most of that conclusion after studying the scroll Riley had given her, about ten times.

"Draco you have higher chakra amounts, and decent control to boot. So it looks like you'll get your wish of studying in the fields of ninjutsu and genjutsu. Though the latter will be slightly more difficult, but it wont be ball bustingly difficult. Not to mention it wouldn't surprise me if you have a tenancy towards kenjutsu. My guess is that your element is either fire or lightning." Draco smiled happily at hearing that.

"And Daphne... hmm now that's interesting." Riley stated as she stared at her with her Sharingan.

"What?" Daphne asked trying her best not to appear excited to learn what she could do.

"Your chakra flow is erratic, one of the tell tale signs of a chakra based bloodline. I'm curious to see what it is. Hm... well with a chakra based bloodline, you'll have a greater potential in ninjutsu. I also wouldn't be surprised to find you have a lot of skill in supplementary ninjutsu as well. Huh... I am so figuring out what your bloodline is." Riley informed her. The others stared at Daphne in surprise, and for once the ice queen, dropped her aloof manner and just stared back in surprise.

"This year is going to be fun... I just know it." Riley said with a smile, as Hogwarts appeared in the distance.

 **-To be Continued-**

 ** _Alright let me know what you guys think and if anyone wants to offer up a suggestion for Daphne's bloodline, I'd love to hear it. Try to make something up, rather then just stealing from cannon. I want it to be kinda unique. Also don't make it god mod her, put it on par with other chakra based bloodlines. And for those of you that don't know what that means, it means something about her chakra is unique. So no dojutsu, or physical bloodlines, like the sharingan or the Uzumaki's heightened vitality._**

 ** _\_**


	14. Omake first, (for your amusement)

_**K guys here a little omake chapter. I just wanted to do it, cuz it seemed fun to me. I'm working on chapter 14 right now, and I'll have it out, hopefully before the fourth. Just enjoy the goodness of randomness. And no unless I say otherwise this isn't cannon with my story, just fun amusement for you guys to enjoy while you wait.**_

 **The misadventures of Riley and the quest to complete the Hirashin! Part 1.**

"You know what we should do?" Riley asked herself as she sat on the beach of her island.

" _ **What?"**_ Madara and Kurama replied at the same time.

"We should try to replicate the **Hirashin** technique." Riley suggested.

The two were silent for a moment before nodding in acceptance.

 _'Alright I copied the technique off of Tobirama. I never had the sealing skills to use it, but I can show you how it's done.'_ Madara told her. Riley smiled widely as she saw images of certain seals, and handsigns for the technique. She took a few seconds to memorize them with her Sharingan then activated her Rinnegan to use it's superior abilities to help her understand the technique.

" **Okay just go small at first. Place your destination seal, on the ground a few yards away, and we'll try to replicate the technique."** Kurama ordered her

"Right" Riley replied as she placed the seal a few yards off, and got the test ready.

 _'This should be good.'_ Madara commented as Riley prepared to use the technique.

" **Yeah, messing with space-time ninjutsu is always fun."** Kurama replied with a grin.

"Alright. Let's do this." Riley stated with determination as she closed her eyes and placed her hands together. She concentrated and within a few moments felt a tug, pulling her towards her destination. She allowed herself to be pulled and was surprised when she felt her body compress, and then expand all in the space between nanoseconds.

Riley was surprised when she felt her feet touch ground, and then a blast of cold air hit her. She was only wearing shorts and a tank top, so it was freezing. She had less then a moment to contemplate this, as she felt a sudden pain in her gut, along with someone stating, "For the watch."

She saw an older man with a shocked look on his face, standing in front of her, with a knife in her gut.

"That fucking hurt." Riley muttered as she punched the man in the chest so hard he went flying twenty yards and into a wall, that lead into a building, that lead into another wall, which was flush up against an even bigger wall made of ice. She was pretty sure the dumbass whom stabbed her was dead as hell, but whatever that hurt.

"What the fuck was that for?" Riley shouted as she pulled the blade out and looked around. She was surrounded by men in thick dark cloaks, whom all looked like they came from medieval times.

" **I think you botched that attempt."** Kurama said with a howl of laughter. Madara was chuckling too at his granddaughters misfortune.

Riley proceeded to heal herself, as she scanned the people standing around her, they were all dumbfounded and wide eyed at her sudden appearance.

"Why the fuck did that asshole stab me?" Riley growled out.

"He didn't mean it... he was tryin' to hit 'im. He's a traitor." One of the men shouted as he pointed behind her. She turned around and saw a man standing there, also with a dumbfounded look on his face.

"You men meant to kill me for doing what's right?" The man asked, with rage and betrayal carved into his features.

"Savin' the wildings ain't right. We know what's right, and it ain't followin' you." Another man stated as he drew his sword and stepped forward.

"You're going to kill this poor guy, just because he saved people? Are you all fucking stupid?" Riley asked.

"I don't know who you are. But if you could help me out, I'd be most grateful." The man behind her asked as he eyed the surrounding men, fearfully.

"Well... since you asked nicely. And these guys were sided with the dick that shanked me!" Riley replied as she vanished from her spot. Faster then any of them could dream to follow, she was among them. All of the surrounding me were dead in seconds, skulls caved in, organs ruptured, broken spines. All from Riley's fists.

The last man standing was a younger guy. A few years older then Riley. A look of pure terror marred his features.

"Olly." The man whom had asked for her help had stated. The boy looked at the man, and his eyes darkened. He drew a dagger and took a step forward.

He didn't make it much further as Riley appeared next to him, grabbed his wrist, broke it, and forced the dagger out of his hand.

"You know... for some reason... I get the feeling that millions of people hate you... no clue why." Riley stated boredly, as she head but him so hard he collapse. She guessed that if he ever did wake up, he'd need to be re-taught how to walk... and speak... and pee standing up... and all other things boys learn how to do.

"Hmm... hey man... where am I?" Riley asked as she walked over to the man in black. He still had an awestruck look on his face.

"You're at castle Black." The man replied with a gulp.

"O...kay. Well, thanks. Names Riley." Riley stated with a friendly smile.

"Jon, Snow." The man replied still eying her with amazement.

"Thank you for your help." Jon stated after a moment.

"No problem. I'm gonna go. You stay warm... colder then hell out here." Riley replied as grabbed one of the dead men's cloaks and draped it over her shoulders. She then proceeded to run towards the giant ice wall, and jump up it.

Jon was left staring after her, his jaw on the floor, as he watched the little girl, whom had just saved his life, and killed like sixteen people, run up and the wall.

As he was staring Ghost trotted up next to him and examined all of the dead bodies before adopting a 'what the fuck happened here?' look on his face.

Riley made it to the top of the wall and looked around. Wow this place is cold! hm... what's that?" Riley asked as she looked beyond the wall and saw movement in the forest.

Jon was still staring up at where Riley had run up the wall, when he heard her shout so loud, he could hear her from where he was, over the howling wind.

"HOLY SHIT! ZOMBIES!"

Jon only had two thoughts. 'Damn, she is loud. And what the fuck is a zombie.'

" **Huh... I dare you fight em."** Kurama stated.

"You're on!" Riley responded as she jumped off the wall, and landed in the snow, before the massive advancing army.

 _'If you win this fight, I will so proud of you.'_ Madara commented.

"Sweet!" Riley yelled in excitement. She was freezing her ass off, fighting this many opponents would help her keep warm, while she thought up how to get home.

A couple of minutes went by before Jon and Ghost made it to the top of the wall. He approached the edge and to his horror/amazement/relief and downright disbelief, the whole of the white walker army was approaching, and more then half of it was currently on fire. He scanned the horde and spotted a tiny pale missile flying through the crowd. Bones were flying everywhere as Riley spun her way through the army of the dead.

Happy as she could be, to be having so much fun. Using her Sharingan she could avoid all of the thousand of undead soldier's attacks. She eventually flew towards a group of like twenty assholes on horseback. All of them had skin like ice. They all stepped off their horses and approached her.

One pulled a spear and charged at Riley. She side stepped his jab and kicked him in the chest so hard he exploded like glass.

Riley looked at the fine powder that once was her attacker and then glanced at the other ice skinned men. As hard as it might be to believe they all looked horrified. Riley smiled brightly and flew towards them. They all fell within seconds, her insane strength shattering their bodies in moments.

The last one, looked to have a crown of spikes. He swung a sword at her, but she caught his freezing wrist. She twisted it, and it broke right off. The ice man then let out a loud hollow sounding scream, which she promptly silenced with a kick to the groin that literally cut the man in half.

As she finished him off, all of the undead in the field fell to pieces. The whole of the battle was over in less then five minutes.

"Well... that was anti climactic." Riley commented.

 _'Good job!'_ Madara complimented her.

" **Haha... the look on the assholes face!"** Kurama howled with laughter.

"Hm... well now that that's done. Let's try again." Riley stated as she felt out for her **Hirashin** seal. Thinking she'd found it, she tried to replicate the technique again. Disappearing in a dark red flash.

Jon sat on the wall, a dumbfounded look on his face. "It's over Ghost... she did it. They're all dead."

Ghost gave him a look that begged the answer 'what now?'

"Hm... well we can't stay here. Who knows how many more traitorous cunts are hiding amongst the ranks. Stannis is dead. Winterfell still belongs to the Bolton's. Ah hell let's go find Sam." Jon stated as he turned to leave.

Unbeknownst to him somewhere on an Ethereal plane, sat seven god's sitting around a pool. Each with a dumbfounded look on their faces. They had just watched the battle, and they couldn't believe what had happened. Finally the Stranger sat forward, looked at the other gods and just shouted, "What the fuck was that!"

Meanwhile Riley was sure she had it this time. She didn't feel cold then she landed, then again she didn't feel much as she was to busy cursing in pain as she felt someone shoot her. The bullet traveled through her back, up through one of her lungs and out just below her collarbone.

She would have fallen forward, but she couldn't as she was literally pressed up between two woman. Both had been pushed slightly back by her sudden materialization, in the space between them. The girl in front of her had blonde hair, and looked a couple of years older then she was. The woman behind her was female cop with dark hair, whom had just fucking shot her! She also had a scalpel or something in her shoulder but Riley didn't care, heal first, then vengeance.

She proceeded to heal her body as she spun around and glared at the cop whom had shot her.

"Where the fuck did you come from?' The woman said in surprise as she took a step back.

"Are you alright?" The blonde girl behind her asked.

" **Didn't we just do this?"** Kurama asked while making a face.

 _'Actually... did we?'_ Madara asked as he examined the scene closer.

"Who cares?" Riley shouted as she finished healing herself and kicked the cop in the stomach so hard she was sent flying backwards, barreling through a some more cops and doctors, then through a wall and into the world outside.

"Damn." She heard two people say at once.

"Ho... how did you do that?" The Blonde girl stuttered out.

"Huh? Oh magic." Riley replied as she looked over at the group of cops whom were picking themselves up.

One of them raised his gun at Riley, and then second he did he let out a howl of pain, as he found his gun and hand on the floor.

"Don't point that fucking muggle shit at me." Riley barked out.

"Stop please... he's sorry. Please... just go. It's done." A female cop tried to take control of the situation.

Riley just shot her a glare before turning and walking back towards the blonde girl. "You alright?" Riley asked.

"Am I alright? I... you..." The girl stuttered in reply still to amazed at seeing a human being punched through a wall.

"Sorry about dropping in on ya. Here... let me fix that." Riley stated a smile as she reached out towards one of the girls hands, which was in a cast.

The girl and the people behind her, watched in amazement as green energy flowed out of Riley's hand and into the blonde girls cast.

The girl winced in pain, but it was cut off by a warm soothing sensation. "What's your name?" Riley inquired.

"Beth." The Girl replied. She felt a spasm pass through her arm. She looked down at it, and watched in amazement as the green color coming from Riley's hand, began to cut through her cast.

"There that should be good." Riley stated as she gave the girl a friendly smile before turning to walk towards a window.

Beth stared down at her hand in amazement. She flexed it, then unflexed it, then turned around and stared at the rest of her friends in amazement. She held up her injured hand to show them, and they all simply stared back in surprise.

"ARE THOSE MORE FUCKING ZOMBIES?" Riley shouted as she spotted a shambling corpse on the street.

" **This is obviously just a future world to the one we were just in."** Kurama stated.

 _'What is up with this?'_ Madara muttered.

"Okay... time to try again." Riley muttered as she slapped her hands together and closed her eyes.

Everyone simply gasped in shock as the angel that had just appeared, quickly vanished in a flash of dark red.

"We should go. I think their might be somethin' in the air." Stated a man with a thick beard, and dark hair.

Beth simply looked at him and nodded, and departed with them. Fully realizing that if Riley hadn't appeared when she did, she would have been struck with that bullet. Riley had saved her life, and reaffirmed any doubt she could have possibly had about her belief in good people.

Meanwhile two entities sat at a chess table. One was a large man, with a long white glowing beard and long white hair. The other was a thin weaselly looking man, with pale skin, and gaunt features.

The two were both staring at a small TV that sat next to their table.

"You bastard, you just screwed me out of a shit load of suffering from those little survivors!" The weaselly man shouted.

"Hey... I didn't do anything. You won the game, her fate was sealed, I have no clue what happened." The bearded man replied sounding insulted.

"Oh bullshit, dad, you know everything!" The weaselly man rebutted.

"Well I had no hand in this!" The two men glared at each other for a second, before seven other figures walked up.

"Hey... did you guys just have the same fuck-up we did!" One of them asked.

"What a little girl shows up and fucks with fate? Yeah... it did just happen. Why?" The weaselly man replied.

"Okay... we may have an issue here." Another one of the seven muttered.

"This is just too fucking funny." Came a woman's voice. They all glanced over and spotter Kami gliding over to them.

"What? Did you do this?" The bearded man asked.

"Nope... but it may have come from my world." Kami replied trying not to laugh.

"Then do something about it!" The weaselly man replied.

"Yeah... that's the problem... I can't." Kami replied, with a bit of a blush.

"Why not?" Another of the seven asked.

"She may be a fledgling archdemon." Kami replied with a wince.

All of the gods just stared at her for a moment, before throwing up their arms and swearing.

"Son of a bitch!" They all heard. They glanced over and spotted a glowing white god child, staring down at a pool of water.

"She end up over there?" The weaselly man asked.

"Yep." the God child muttered in reply.

"What's the problem?" Kami asked as they walked over to the god child.

"I think she just fucked my apocalypse. And my chance at forcing a synthesis." The child replied. They all glanced into the pool, and spotted Riley standing in a crater.

"Where the hell am I now?" Riley asked as she looked around at all the ruins around her.

 _'Who knows.'_ Madara replied.

Riley turned and saw a column of people come rushing into the crater. They were all wearing high-tech armor, and riding high-tech vehicles, and not all of them looked human. She turned to see what they were running toward and spotted a huge pillar of light in the center of the crater.

She took a step towards it and saw a spikes clustered around the light, and there were people pinned the spikes. She was about to comment when the spikes lowered and the people got up and started to move at them. Upon closer inspection Riley could tell what they really were.

"Cyber zombies, are you fucking serious?" Riley muttered. She was about to flash away again, when a massive machine fell from the sky, it had glowing yellow eyes, and it seemed to stare right at her.

"OH HELL YEAH!" Riley shouted excitedly.

" **Kick it's ass!"** Kurama ordered.

" _Holy shit... that thing is bigger then my ego."_ Madara muttered.

"Not even close grandfather, but good try." Riley replied with an insane grin on her face as she charged full speed at the giant machine.

Up in the heavens, all of the gods stared down at the little pre-archdemon as she charged towards the massive emissary of death.

"Maybe it'll beat her. Those Reapers of yours are tough." The weaselly man stated.

"Yeah." The god child stated hopefully.

The Rinnegan appeared in Riley's eyes as she held up a hand.

The giant machine lurched forward towards Riley as gravity itself started pulling in down. Her hand then exploded into a ball of lightning.

" **Chidori!"** Riley shouted as she jumped towards one of it's eyes, and plunged her hand into it.

All of the gods watched as the eye exploded and Riley's hand easily pierced it.

"Fuck." The God child muttered.

"Let's see whats in here." Riley stated as she jumped into the eye hole.

A few moments later the massive machine began to explode.

"Son of a bitch! Kami... get her back to your world!" The God child ordered.

"Okay... but if I incur the wrath of an archdemon, I'm fucking leading it here." Kami replied as she raised her staff and tapped it onto the ground.

"Well that was fu..." Riley muttered as she crawled out of the machine, only to disappear in a flash of golden light.

"Shepard... what the hell just happened?" Garrus asked as their squad along with a couple dozen other soldiers just stared at the corpse of the reaper general.

"No clue. Best not to look a gift horse in the mouth." Shepard replied as they continued the charge.

Elsewhere, Riley appeared on an island, she recognized it immediately as her island.

"Oh thank god." Riley breathed out.

She was about to say something else, a piece of paper floated down in front of her.

She grabbed it and read aloud.

"'Find the damn instructions, and stop fucking with other worlds!' -Kami." Riley made a face at that.

"This is to fucking weird, let's go back to learning more about the Rinnegan." Riley stated as she burned to paper away. Eager to explore more of her mighty powers, and maybe explore more about space-time ninjutsu later on.

 _ **Okay so sorry this is so long, I got a little outta hand. Still hope it amuses you. Next chapter will be out soon. Hope you enjoy, and no this is not to be taken seriously. I may write another omake if you liked this one, see ya soon!**_


	15. 14: Start of the 2nd

**KK here's the next chapter... hoped you guys liked the omake. Love your guy's ideas for Daphne's bloodline, won't be unlocking it now, maybe in future chapters, so you can still offer you suggestions. Now I want you all to know that I will be adding in some unique powers for Riley, and maybe some others, that I will take from other shows/books/movies/games etc. I will reference these so you know where they come from. This will be the start of second year, and hopefully I will get through, most if not all of it, in a chapter or two. Let me know what you think and I'm always open to discuss stories and stuff, so pm me if you wanna chat.**

 **Broken Angel**

Chapter 14

"Aww... fuck!" Riley muttered as Dumbledore introduced their new DADA teacher. Gilderoy Lockheart.

"That guy is a total sham." Pansy muttered.

"He wont last the year. I'll make sure of it." Riley vowed with cold determination in her eyes as she tried to make the poor bastard's head explode with her mind. She had read all of the books about his adventures and not one seemed truthful and none of them were consistent. Apparently he was fighting vampires in Romania while hunting Nundu in Africa, while also dealing with werewolves in the Netherlands at the same time, or some shit like that.

The feast went off without a hitch. The new years got sorted and surprisingly the youngest Weaselette got sorted into Slytherin. The girl had a horrified look on her face, and all of the Slytherins sat dumbfounded for a moment.

"Well that's surprising." Riley muttered as she started to clap.

Following her lead, the other Slytherins began to clap too. After all, none of them had forgotten who she was. She was the Queen of Slytherin house. A Queen who only ever kept things orderly. As long as you didn't fuck with her, or but heads, you were fine.

Ginny nervously made her way over to the clapping Slytherins, doing her best to avoid the hateful glare of Ronald, and the two mischievous looks, that appeared on the twins faces.

"Why are we happy about this?" Draco whispered into Riley's ear.

"Two reasons. One, remember what I told you first year. Never underestimate someones worth. Her family may be blood traitors, but she could be anything. And number two... I really wanna know what Nott Sr. put into her cauldron." Riley replied as young Ginny walked up to her, and asked to sit next to her.

"Of course." Riley replied with a smile, as she and the others made room.

Few Slytherins dared to question any of Riley's decisions, and the few whom shot dirty looks at Ginny, quickly found that they had evacuated their own bowels, when struck with Riley's KI.

"Welcome to Slytherin house. My names Tracy." Tracy greeted her with a smile. Being a halfblood, Tracy never really dealt with many of the pureblooded prejudices. Well, her mother kept her away from most of them. Even if she came from a line of purebloods, that didn't mean she had to be exposed to their bigotry, and hatefulness.

"Ginny. Nice to meet you." The girl replied meekly.

"Don't be so nervous. You're one of us now. We Slytherin stick together, and if anyone bothers you, just take it up with the queen." Tracy whispered across the table.

"The Queen?" Ginny replied curiously.

Tracy simply smirked wider, and shot her eyes over to Riley whom was sitting right next to Ginny, giving Tracey a dirty look. Tracy simply giggled at Riley's look and went back to chatting with Daphne.

"Why do they call you the Queen?" Ginny asked, giving Riley an inquiring look.

"I don't know." Riley replied with bored shrug.

"It's cuz she beat up two seventh years, on her first day. And beat a troll the same year." Crabbe stated.

"You beat a troll?" Ginny asked with amazement.

"Actually I killed a troll... there's a difference." Riley replied indignantly.

"That's amazing." Ginny said in a whisper.

"Bah... it wanted to squish Draco's girlfriend. Couldn't have that. So I killed it." Riley replied with a smirk.

Draco blushed as the other Slytherins burst into laughter.

"She's not my girlfriend." Draco sputtered out.

"Uh-huh... I'll be sure to remind you of that statement when I find you two in a broom closet, snogging each other senseless." Riley replied with a snicker.

"You're a ponce." Draco shot at her, earning a loud laugh from Riley.

"Yup." Riley simply replied with a grin.

"Ignore them. We all know Draco's destined to fall in love with the muggleborn bookworm, and bridge ancient gaps between highborn and lowborn. It's actually quite romantic when you think about it." Pansy stated as her and Tracy mock swooned. If one looked closely they could see only the slightest ounce of amusement in Daphne's eyes, though otherwise her face was stone.

"Keep it up and I'll hex the both of you." Draco growled out as everyone started to giggle and laugh.

"Who's the girl they're talking about?" Ginny whispered to Riley. Riley smiled and pointed at the Ravenclaw table to a bushy haired girl, talking with her fellow claws.

"I know her. She talked to me on the train. She seems nice." Ginny stated.

"Her name's Hermione... she's part of our little group, so you'll probably get a chance to talk to her again soon." Riley stated.

"I thought Slytherins didn't associate with anyone outside of their house?" Ginny stated.

"Eh... we kinda have a bad reputation, but our little group actually has two friends from other houses. Hermione, from Ravenclaw, and Neville Longbottom, from Hufflepuff. We don't discriminate in our group. As long as you're not a huge asshole, you're fine with us." Riley replied earning nods of agreement from her friends. They had all at one point or another learned the same lesson as Draco. Ginny was a blank slate, and while her brother Ron may have been a git, Ginny was not him. They would offer her the same respect they would give to anyone else, and would only turn against her, if she proved to be someone of ill repute.

Soon the feast started and when it was done, they were all lead out of the chamber. While the others were leaving, Riley approached the head table.

"Is there something you require young Riley?" Dumbledore asked, giving her an inquiring look.

"Yes, headmaster. When you are free, I need to speak with you in regards to a matter concerning my house. You see, over the summer I met someone, to whom I have taken quite a fondness too, we would like to meet more then a few times a year, so I wished to talk to you about activating my house's courting rights." Riley informed the headmaster.

Dumbledore nodded, and looked over at Snape.

"Please bring young Riley to my office tomorrow, before breakfast, so we can discuss how to go about this when we are all clearheaded and well rested." Dumbledore told him. Earning a nod from Snape he gestured for Riley to be off.

She smiled and nodded, quickly wandering off towards the dungeons.

"She's an interesting one, that girl." Flitwick said with a smile.

"Indeed. To find someone, to whom she likes, at such a young age. I do hope the girl doesn't run into any heartbreak." McGonagall stated with only a hint of worry.

"I would not worry about such things. Did you see the girl's smile, as she spoke of her new friend. She is obviously quite taken with them. Besides, young Riley is wise beyond her years, she would not jump into anything without thinking deeply on the subject." Dumbledore replied.

"Well... we shall see in the morning." Snape stated as he stood to leave.

"Oh... quite interesting. Young love in the air, and it isn't even valentines day yet." Lockheart stated with a whimsical smile.

Riley made it back to the dungeons just before Snape entered and gave them all his first day speech. Afterwords he promptly left, leaving all of the Slytherins standing around nervously.

Riley stepped forward, drawing all of their attentions, and earning a noticeable flinch from all of the seventh years.

"We're not going to have the same issue as last year, are we?" Riley asked.

All of the seventh years shook their heads in the negative.

"Good. If any of you firsties need anything, ask the older kids... they've been here longest, and they keep this house running." Riley informed the first years with a smile, as she turned to head off to her new room.

Most of the first years turned to ask the older kids, why they were so afraid of Riley. It didn't take much explanation for all of them, to learn that you didn't fuck with the Queen of Slytherin house.

The next day, Snape arrived and brought Riley to Dumbledore's office.

Riley greeted Fawkes with a smile upon entering, and unlike last year the bird remained quite, though it did offer her a nod of greeting.

 _'I wonder why Fawkes isn't more disturbed by me becoming a demon?'_ Riley wondered.

" **It's because while Fawkes is a light magical creature, Phoenixes don't take part in the war between light and dark. Fawkes doesn't care if you're a dark creature. It only cares if you're an evil creature. You aren't so it's not bothered. Plus by this point, it realizes it couldn't hurt you, even if it wanted to. By now, you're strong enough to resist the Phoenix's song. So it's not going to anger you and risk putting it's master, or the school in jeopardy."** Kurama explained.

Riley nodded in understanding and turned toward Dumbledore.

"So.. you wished to speak of activating your house's courting rights?" Dumbledore began.

"Yes... I know of the school's policy of keeping all of the students organized and keeping the younger ones in the castle at all times, because of the dangers around the castle, so I won't be activating them in full. I just wanted to activate the part that would allow me to leave on weekends, and return before lessons." Riley informed the headmaster and her head of house.

"Well... the only stipulation I would have, is to inform professor Snape when you are departing and when you have returned. And we would need proof." Dumbledore told her.

"Proof? Of what?" Riley asked with a bit of confusion.

"In the past, some have used the courting rights to skip school, or circumvent the rules here at Hogwarts. We simply require a bit of proof that you are actually performing a duty to your house and not just using the system." Snape informed her, in a monotone voice.

"I see. Well she goes to Beauxbatons, and we meet by portkey. I'll bring her here this weekend so you can see she's real. Will that be sufficient proof?" Riley asked.

"Yes it would be. Just bring her here, we'll get confirmation from her, and I'll sign off on your courting rights. There shouldn't be an issue." Dumbledore told her. Earning a nod from Riley, she thanked him and left.

From there things went about how you'd expect. Lockheart was a ponce, and let pixies into the classroom, which Riley then proceeded to knock out with genjutsu. She continued her advanced lessons with Flitwick and McGonagall. And all was going well. She brought Fleur to the castle the first weekend to show the headmaster that she was real. Riley was only slightly surprised to see that the two had met before. Though only briefly, Fleur had met Dumbledore when he had gone to speak with the French minister of magic.

There wasn't an issue and Riley was allowed to activate her courting rights. The two then went back to the island and enjoyed their time together.

That's pretty much how things went for a couple of weeks. A whole lot of routine. She began to train the other members of her group, in the use of chakra, it was slow going as this kind of thing usually took years to learn, but because they could already use magic, it was much easier. She was currently teaching them the **transformation jutsu** , and things were going well. One day though, stood out as Hermione approached her with an issue in Ravenclaw house.

"So what's the problem?" Riley asked, as the two sat in the library.

"There's this girl, a first year, she's a real sweetheart, but the older girls are bullying her. It bothers me a lot and I was wondering if you could help her?" Hermione told her.

"Why are they bullying her?" Riley asked.

"She's bit of a nutter, but she's harmless. She likes to say random things, and she talks about creatures that I'm not sure exist. But she's really kind, and sweet. And It really bothers me to see her getting picked on." Hermione informed her.

"Alright. Let's go. Show me where they are." Riley ordered as she pulled out her wand and started to leave the library.

As they walked, Hermione couldn't help but gaze at Riley's wand. She had never had such a good look at it before, as Riley usually used it, then put it away. Right now she was just twirling it in her hand, and to be honest, it was quite intimidating looking. Dark wood, with a crow and eyeball on the end of the handle. Plus the eyeball seemed to be moving around looking at things, and the eye was red, and had a pattern in it, like Riley's Sharingan.

They were walking down a hall, when they both spotted a scrawny little blonde haired girl staring up at the ceiling.

"Luna?" Hermione asked, as they approached.

"The Nargles took my shoes again, Hermione." Luna stated as she stared up at the ceiling.

Riley and Hermione glanced up and spotted a pair of shoes handing from a ceiling rafter.

"Loathsome girls." Hermione growled out.

Riley simply made a face and used **Accio** to retrieve Luna's shoes.

"Here you go." Riley handed the girl her shoes. She examined Luna closer, now that they stood next to each other. Luna was short, and thin. She had a very petite frame. Light blonde hair and silvery blue eyes.

"Thank you Riley Slytherin Uchiwa. You have a lot of names. Though I see the nargles, like to leave you alone." Luna replied with a dreamy look.

"I... see?" Riley replied giving Hermione a look. Hermione simply smiled and shrugged in response.

"Aw... look at that... seems Loony finally found her shoes." Came a girls voice. The three of them looked over to see two girls from fourth year standing to the side with snide smirks on their faces.

"Yes... now I just need to find my socks, but it seams that the Nargles got creative when hiding them." Luna replied, more to herself then to the girls.

The two bullies simply made faces and glanced at each other before bursting into laughter.

"Alright... this has gone on long enough. Run along and tell the rest of Ravenclaw house to leave Luna alone or I'm gonna have to get creative with your torture." Riley stated as she playfully ran her fingers along her wand.

"Hey... this has nothing to do with you. Run along, snake." One of the girls shouted back. Obviously she hadn't heard enough of Riley's exploits last year.

"Alrighty then." Riley replied as she waved her wand and suddenly both of the bullies were stark naked.

"Have fun!" Riley called to them with a smile.

Both girls looked at themselves then at each other and let out screams of terror and embarrassment. They both turned and ran, leaving a smirking Riley, and Luna, and a laughing Hermione, behind.

"You know that could get you in a lot of trouble right?" Hermione asked, through her fits of laughter.

"Nope. Teachers can't see it. Only students. And only girls. It'll wear off in about an hour." Riley replied with a proud smirk, as Hermione giggled some more.

"Why don't you join our group at Slytherin table, Luna. I can assure you, the Nargles wont bother you there." Riley stated with a warm smile.

The wide eyed girl stared back at her for a moment, before smiling and turning to skip off.

"Was that a yes?" Riley asked Hermione.

"I dunno." Hermione replied with a shrug.

"I guess we'll see." Riley said with a shrug as the two turned and left.

Needless to say, that Luna did end of joining them at Slytherin table. The others greeted her kindly, as any friend of Riley's was a friend of theirs. They had also introduced another boy in their year, into the group, Blaise Zabini. Blaise was a dark skinned boy, who's mother was well known for probably murdering her last six husbands. This made people often weary of Blaise and was the reason behind him being so reserved first year. Though it seems Pansy had a crush on him, and so when she heard that Theo was friends with him, she asked him to bring Blaise into the group. It took a couple days, but soon Luna and Blaise had integrated themselves into the group.

Ginny would often come and go, sometimes she would be part of the group, other times she would be really reclusive and anti-social. Riley guessed she might be having some trouble on the homefront since her parents were notorious for being a light family, and Gryffindors to boot.

Another annoying part of the year, was the 'dueling club' set up by Lockheart. While it was funny to watch Snape hand Lockheart his own ass, it quickly became annoying and Riley and most of the others quit.

"What are we gonna do about that idiot Lockheart?" Pansy asked.

"Yeah... that moron, knows nothing about DADA." Theo replied.

"I could inform my father, see if the board of governors can do anything?" Draco suggested.

"No... I have a better idea. We'll handle him the Slytherin way." Riley responded after a moment.

"What do you have planned?" Daphne inquired, with a raised eyebrow. Even the ice queen felt that Lockheart had to go.

"Well. How would a high-born handle this?" Riley asked.

"They'd either use their position to get rid of him... or they'd hire someone else to do it." Blaise replied.

"Bingo. I think Lockheart needs to learn a lesson. And I know the perfect individuals for the job." Riley stated as her eyes fell of the Weasely twins.

 **-Later-**

"So.. ickle Slytherin queen. How may we humble peasants be of service?" Fred... or maybe it was George, said.

"We would like to hire the two of you for a job." Riley replied with a smirk. The two twins shared a look before leaning in, both had devilish smirks on their faces.

"Lockheart is an annoying sham, who knows nothing about DADA. We don't want him back next year. So... we want you two to help us make his life a living hell." Draco informed them. The twins both smiled wider at hearing that.

"What's the offer?" "Yes... what do we get out of this?" The twins replied.

"Word through the grapevine is the two of you have aspirations in starting a joke shop when you graduate. For that you'll need capital. We'd be willing to provide a bit, if you performed this job for us." Daphne stated with a smirk. This was all to fun for her. And exactly how she'd have wanted to handle Lockheart. Attacking him directly could lead back to them. But hiring the Weasely twins, notorious pranksters, would leave the Slytherins blameless.

"How much we talking?" Both twins asked at once.

"At the end of the year, I'm going to expose Lockheart for the fraud that he is. Until then we want him to suffer. For each prank, we'll pay you. Anything done to him in private... I'd say earns you ten galleons. Anything done in front of one of his classes, thirty. In front of the teachers, fifty. And in front of the whole school, two hundred. And if you can get him to quit before I expose him at the end of the year... we'll pay you a thousand galleons. Now... the only stipulations, are that you bring us proof that you were responsible. And you only get payed... if you don't get caught. And by caught I mean... they actually find evidence that you were involved. They'll probably suspect but as long as they can't do anything about it... you get paid. Also you'll tell no one of this deal. If you do, you forfeit payment, and... possible future business. How does that sound?" Riley explained.

The twins shared a look before smirking widely.

"It seems we've come to an accord ickle Slytherin's. We expect payment upon proof of completion." The Twins replied.

"Deal." The Slytherins replied with devilish smirks.

After they shook hands, the Slytherins walked away with smirks on their faces.

"This... is what I've been talking about you guys. Never underestimate someones worth. As you may need or want to deal with them in the future." Riley stated as they walked earning devilish smiles from her gang.

"Oh... and Luna... let me know if the Nargles start to steal your stuff again. I'll ask the twins if they have any... 'remedies'." Riley stated.

Luna looked up from her book, a glint of mischievous amusement appeared in her eyes as before she returned to reading.

"We're going after him too right?" Tracy asked.

"Of course. With us and the Weasely twins pranking that fraud, he wont last the month." Riley replied with an evil glint in her eyes.

- **Later-**

The Slytherins sat watching a Quidditch game between Slytherin and Gryffindor. Draco had tried out for the team, and got made into seeker. So all of his friends were there to cheer him on.

Riley was only half paying attention to the game, when she felt a pulse of familiar magic. She started to glance around the crowd, but she couldn't locate it. She suddenly noticed something in the sky. She spotted one of the Bludgers was shooting towards a Gryffindor at tremendous speed. Now Riley didn't know much about Quidditch but she did know that the Bludgers did not move that fast. She watched as it rocketed towards the clueless Gryffindor and punched the front of her broom right off.

The girl was thrown off the remnants of her broom and began plummeting to the ground from nearly three hundred feet up.

Dumbledore shot to his feet and raised his hand to cast a spell, but stopped when he spotted Riley racing down the stairs of the stands. He could see her eyes were locked on the falling girl, and before he knew it, she jumped off of the wooden stairs, causing them to buckle and break beneath the force of the jump.

Riley dove through the air, and across the pitch, catching the falling girl, and landing on the opposite side of the pitch, with the girl in her arms.

At seeing the save, Dumbledore breathed a sigh of relief, as the pitch erupted with cheers.

"You okay?' Riley asked the older girl in her arms. She must have been a third year.

"Yeah... nice catch... I guess everyone was right about you." The older girl replied as Riley set her down.

"Riley." Riley introduced herself.

"Katie." The girl replied with a grateful smile. Katie's eyes widened as she spotted the bewitched Bludger barreling towards them.

"Watch out!" Katie shouted as Riley spun around.

The Bludger was only a few feet away. But that was more then enough for Riley, as she raised her fist and punched the Bludger with enough force to shatter the damn thing in half.

"Well that was exciting." Riley muttered, as everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

Riley ended up netting Slytherin house fifty points for that save. While Riley's gang earned a new addition in the form a Katie. Which meant that their group finally had people from every house. Katie didn't have a lot of friends, only two to be exact, so she didn't really mind hanging out with all the younger years.

It was a couple of weeks later, that Riley was sitting in her bed trying to fall asleep, when she heard in the distance. _"Rip, Tear, Kill!"_

"What the fuck was that?" Riley asked herself drowsily as she got up.

She searched around the dungeons to try and locate the source of the sound but was unable to find it. She traveled higher and eventually came across a surprising sight.

Hanging from the ceiling was mister Filch's cat. And written in blood next to it, were the words, _"The chamber of secrets has been opened, enemies of the heir beware."_

Riley heard gasps behind her, as others came upon the sight. She turned and saw everyone behind her staring at her, and she only had one thing to say. "You've gotta be fucking kidding me."

 _ **Okay first chapter done. Introduced Luna, and Katie. Hope you enjoyed, and no I haven't read the books or seen the movies in like forever so I'm sorry if things are a little off. Anyway Happy fourth of july!**_

 _ **\**_


	16. 15: The Chamber

_**Okay here's the next chapter. Hope you all enjoy, let me know what you think, and you can still offer suggestions for Daphne's bloodline. After the next chapter, I take the ones I like the most and put up a poll for them, to let you guys decide, so look for the info and poll after the next chapter, not this one.**_

 **Broken Angel**

Chapter 15

"Just explain to us, what happened." Dumbledore stated calmly.

"I already told you. I heard something whispering in the distance, I went looking for it, and then I found Mr. Filch's cat." Riley replied irritably.

"What did the whispering say?" Dumbledore asked.

"Rip. Tear. Kill." Riley replied.

"A bit... unnerving." Dumbledore commented.

"Look... I'm tired. Can we please finish with this interrogation, and move on?" Riley asked, as she rubbed her eyes.

"You aren't being interrogated, Miss Slytherin. We just want to know what happened." Dumbledore explained.

"Yeah, well. I've explained what happened about ten fucking times. I don't think I can get any clearer." Riley responded with a growl.

The teachers looked a little unnerved at seeing Riley so upset. The girl obviously didn't like being accused of this crime.

"Very well. How about this. Provide a memory of the event for the pensieve. That should clear up any problem." Flitwick offered. Riley simply let out a huff, and sighed before drawing her wand and placing it to her head. All of the teachers were a little surprised to see that she already knew how to use a pensieve.

Dumbledore summoned over his pensieve and Riley placed her memory in it. Dumbledore looked inside and witnessed the events leading up to Riley's discovery of the message. He watched her finish up training, and then head to bed. She laid in bed and tried to sleep and then she heard the whispering. She followed it's source and located the message.

"I see. Well, this indeed clears you of any mishap. Miss Slytherin, you are free to go." Dumbledore told her with a kind smile as he gestured towards the door. Earning a nod, Riley got up tiredly and departed with Snape, whom escorted her back to the dungeons.

The next day, news had spread from the prefects whom had discovered Riley, that she was the one whom petrified Mr. Filch's cat. Riley wasn't surprised to see people accuse her of doing this, though she was slightly surprised to hear that the cat wasn't dead.

Her gang eyed her wearily as she approached them. She stared at all of them with a bland look, before stating aloud, "You assholes do know I am in fact 'head' of Slytherin house, not heir?"

All of them cringed at being read so easily.

"Sorry, we kinda forgot that." Tracy apologized earning nods from the others.

"Well, if you're not the heir, then who is?" Hermione inquired.

"Not a fucking clue." Riley responded irritably.

"So, what are we gonna do about this?" Draco asked, as Riley sat down.

"Well... what do we know?" Blaise asked in reply.

"Whatever it is, it petrifies things, and it sounds like the snakes we found in the pet store." Riley answered, looking at Draco.

"Sounds like a snake, and petrifies things?" Hermione said with a thoughtful look.

"A Basilisk?" Daphne offered up.

"Probably." Riley muttered.

"What the hell is a basilisk doing in a school?" Theo asked with a shake of his head.

"No fucking clue." Riley fired back.

"Okay... I'm off to the library to research basilisk's, anyone want to join me?" Hermione asked.

Daphne and Luna both nodded in agreement and stood to follow her.

"See if you can't find an easy way for me to kill it." Riley told them, earning nods from the three girls, they departed.

"Hey... did you guys here, all of the chickens were found dead this morning." Riley heard someone say.

"That's odd." Katie, commented as she joined them.

"Hm... yeah it is." Riley agreed.

As they were all siting there, a loud bang emanated from the head table. Riley and the others glanced over and saw that Lockheart had been turned bright pink, and his hair was now in the shape of a Mohawk.

There was silence in the great hall, for a several moments before everyone burst out laughing.

"I think we owe a certain set of twins, a couple hundred galleons." Draco commented with a grin.

"Too true." Riley agreed. She glanced over at the Weasely twins and saw the two laughing like everyone else, they stopped momentarily and shot a glance over at her, both then offered a wink, and continued to laugh.

Lockheart, all the while, had a big smile on his face, like nothing was wrong. Riley figured he was playing it cool, to avoid looking like a fool. Even the teachers were snickering behind their hands, the only ones whom weren't were Dumbledore and Snape, though Dumbledore had a smile, and a look amusement in his eyes. While Snape had the barest ghost of a smirk on his face.

Things continued on from there. Riley continued to train her friends, whom were joined by Blaise, Luna, and Katie.

Blaise had high chakra levels, and average control, along with lightning style chakra. Luna had low levels of chakra but high control, she also seemed to be a dual elementalist, which was uncommon, she had both Water, and lightning. Katie had medium chakra, and chakra control though her chakra did posses an unique quality to it, and that was that her body could convert her chakra into physical energy, for her to use, which made her more geared towards taijutsu and kenjutsu. Her element was earth, and she seemed really happy to learn that she had a bloodline. They still hadn't unlocked Daphne's but they were working on it.

Ginny was asked to join but claimed she was too busy with school stuff. Riley began her three new recruits on the leaf manipulation exercise, which the three took to quite quickly. The others had already finished the **transformation jutsu** and were working on the **clone jutsu**. Her friends were advancing at a steady pace but none of them really had a deeper goal in mind. They just wanted to learn ninja techniques because they were cool. This did slightly irk Riley, as she believed that only with some kind of motivation could one become a splendid ninja.

They got to enjoy a couple more pranks on Lockheart, whom always seemed to take everything in stride which may have been annoying if he didn't look like such a fool, after each one.

Riley had also started her gang on Physical exercise, and to say that they were all out of shape, would have been a hilarious understatement. When they had to run a mile, only Theo, Blaise, Katie, and Luna could do it. The others were in heaps on the ground, at varying distances.

Though, it wasn't all fun and games. A student was petrified, along with a ghost, and the two would remain in the infirmary for several weeks, while they waited for a cure to be made.

Hermione and the others had learned a lot about Basilisks. They learned that they were big, tough, could kill you with their eyes, and could be killed by a rooster crowing.

Sadly all the roosters were dead, so they needed an alternative.

Riley had been hunting the halls at night, trying to find the creature, but she never had any luck. It only struck on the nights when she wasn't out, which made her suspicious that whomever was doing this, was a member of Slytherin house.

More pranks on Lockheart, more training, and a few weeks later, and another kid was petrified, a first year.

Now all the Slytherin's knew that Riley hadn't done it, but the rest of the school was sure she was the culprit. To the point where the Gryffindors actually glared at her openly in the great hall.

She was coming back to the dungeons one day when she sensed someone behind her. She glanced back, and felt two people hiding behind one of the statues. She walked over and pulled the two out, revealing it to be Ron Weasely, and another Gryffindor, Dean Thomas.

"What the hell are you two doing down here?" Riley asked.

"Catching you in the act, you snake." Ron fired back, though his body betrayed the act of boldness he was trying to portray because his legs were shaking.

"Ye-Yeah. Then the whole school will know that you really are nothing but an evil monster." The dark skinned boy stuttered out.

"You two are too cute. Here let me show you to professor Snape's office, so you can file your complaint with him." Riley said with a smile as she started to drag the two Gryffindor's along. Both boys yelped in fear and tried to pull their wands, but found them to be missing. Riley dragged them all the way to Snape's office, as neither had the strength to stop her.

She knocked on the door, and a few moments passed before the door opened revealing professor Snape.

"What seems to be the issue?" Snape asked as he glanced down at the two Gryffindors with a scowl.

"These two were skulking around the dungeons spying on our house. I think they were trying to sneak in." Riley told him. The two boys shook their heads in the negative, but the damage was done.

"I see. I do believe that will be a weeks detention, and ten points from Gryffindor." Snape stated, as he reached down and grabbed both boys.

"Please head back to your room. I'll deal with these two dunderheads." Snape stated as he dragged the two fools off to find McGonagall.

Riley simply smiled at the two boys whom were glaring at her as they were dragged away. She then pulled out both their wands and smiled again. Both boys simply adopted looks of befuddlement as they wondered how she had obtained them.

Riley left the wands and a note for Snape in his office before departing. She then made it back to her room, and decided to crash.

By now it was almost Christmas, the Malfoy's were going to have a big ball at their estate, and had invited a great number of people. Draco had in turn invited the whole gang, including Neville, Katie, Luna, and Hermione. All of whom agreed to attend. Ginny was invited also, but said that she was feeling terribly ill, and just wanted to spend the break relaxing. Not worrying about it, Riley asked if she could invite Fleur and her family, which they said she could. The Delacour's were more then happy to attend, as they enjoyed travel, and hadn't been to Britain since before the last war.

Riley had left a shadow clone in the school, to hunt the Basilisk over break, while the others were celebrating. The train ride back was uneventful, and everyone said their goodbyes and departed to find their families.

Riley was happy to see Remus, as it seems that Dobby had been driving him bonkers at their house. The little elf was more then happy to see Riley again, and the three enjoyed some hot chocolate next to a warm fire in their home.

When it came to the Malfoy's ball, everything was quite fun. There were plenty of people there all dressed in their fancy robes, or dresses. Riley was dressed very plainly as she didn't like to dress up for much. She wore a simple long dark green dress with black pants underneath it. By now her hair had finally reached down to her mid back and in the bright lights of the Malfoy's ball room, the red in her hair really stood out. She also didn't have her chest wrapped as the dress she wore was lower cut in the back. This earned her a few stares from her friends, whom never really noticed how developed she was. Though one person in particular did take a keen interest in Riley's developing figure, and she soon found herself in the loving embrace of her girlfriend.

Riley was happy to see the Delacour's again. Gabby had grown quite a lot, since she had last saw her, and talked animatedly about any new Adventures Riley had been on.

Fleur was dressed beautifully for the event, she wore a light blue gown, and had her hair tied back into a bun. All of Riley's friends stared with their jaws on the floor, at the young goddess that Riley always spoke so fondly of.

"She's gorgeous." Pansy whispered.

"No shit. I feel like a two dollar whore, in comparison." Katie replied, though if one looked closely they could see Katie, eying Fleur's body with desire in her eyes.

"She's a Veela." Daphne commented.

"How do you know?" Pansy asked.

"Um... well... just look at the guys." Daphne stuttered in reply, having difficulties keeping the blush off her face.

Pansy looked over at all of their guys friends and found half of them drooling, and the other half had their mouths hanging open.

Hermione elbowed Draco hard in the ribs to break his trance.

"What? What happened?" He asked as he looked around.

"Weak minded buffoon." Hermione commented.

"Hm... you work fast Riley. You already hold one of the keys to your happiness." Luna commented with smile.

"Stop staring you sluts!" Riley hissed over at them. All of them turned their heads to stare off at the wall, as Fleur started to giggle.

"It would seem that our collective fear of Riley, can even overpower one of natures's physical manifestations of lust itself." Luna stated, as she actually seemed to take interest in the wall they were all staring at.

The party went off without a hitch. The only thing that Riley worried about was how the other purebloods would react around Hermione. None seemed to care, or at least those that did realized this was Lucius' house, and it would not do to cause problems. Lucius himself actually spoke with Hermione for a few moments getting her opinions of the wizarding world. Like Riley and the dark lord, Lucius' distaste for muggleborns stemmed from them trying to destroy wizarding culture. Though those like Hermione, whom were willing to learn, and actually understand how wizards did things, and why, were alright in his book.

He asked a few questions and she asked a few in turn, it seemed like the two would slip into a debate sooner or later, but before it happened, Narcissa arrived to drive the their conversation away from political or cultural debate. She instead took the time to meet the girl that her son seemed to like so much. It wasn't long before Draco swooped in and rescued poor Hermione from Narcissa's questioning.

Riley spent a lot of time with Fleur, but she did also travel amongst the groups to chat with all of her friends. She was walking with Luna back over to Fleur, when they passed through a doorway. Riley spotted Fleur staring at her with strange amusement in her eyes, Fleur then smiled and pointed above the two, and they saw a mistletoe handing above them.

"Be careful, the Nargles like to hide in mistletoe." Luna commented.

"Ha. Luna... you're one of a kind." Riley commented as she kissed the younger girl's cheek.

Luna simply smiled dreamily and stated, "True."

The two then locked arms and skipped merrily over to Fleur, earning a laugh from the Veela on the way.

Luna gave Fleur a curious look for a moment before turning to Riley and smiling.

"What?" Riley asked.

"You hold one of the keys to your heart, the others aren't that far, I think. Maybe you'll find more soon." Luna stated with a dreamy smile.

Riley stared back for a moment a look of confusion on her face. She glanced over at Fleur and quickly pieced together what Luna was talking about.

Riley smiled and replied, "I hope so."

From there the night went on, Riley spent a couple of minutes making out with Fleur in a closet, but other then that, the night went as one would think it would.

Nothing happened for the next month or so either. The potion for the petrified children would be finished in a little while, and there hadn't been any attacks since then.

Though that all changed when Riley entered into the great hall, one morning. She found Theo, Blaise and Katie waiting for her, while the rest of the group was missing.

"There you are. We've been looking for you for a while." Theo stated as he and the others walked over to her.

"Why? What happened?" Riley asked.

"Hermione was petrified last night. And Ginny's gone missing. Another note was left, it says she's been taken to the chamber." Blaise stated.

"Fuck!" Riley hissed.

"They're going to close the school." Theo told her.

"Where are the others?" Riley asked.

"With Hermione. Draco hasn't left her side since we found out this morning." Katie answered.

Riley and the others made it to the infirmary and found Draco and the others gathered around Hermione, each one of them looking pissed off. Though there was a particular aura of anger hanging over the Malfoy heir as he sat next to a petrified Hermione.

Some of the teachers were also there and they looked to be arguing with the students.

"Oh thank goodness Ms. Slytherin. Please come over here." McGonagall stated. She was currently standing next to Dumbledore and madam Pomfrey, and they were arguing with Tracy, Pansy, Neville, Crabbe, and Goyle.

"What's going on here?" Riley asked with authority.

"Please help us convince your friends here that they will do no good running off, and facing this creature." McGonagall stated.

Riley stared at her for a second, then turned and looked at her friends.

"Hermione found it. She had a note in her hand, that said '2nd floor, girls bathroom.' she told me a few days ago, that she thought the basilisk might have killed moaning Mertle a few years back." Luna informed her.

"Yeah... now we're off to the bathroom, to get some answers and find this thing that hurt Hermione and took Ginny." Crabbe added.

"Yeah... Hermione may not be a Slytherin but she's one of us. And Ginny may be a bit off, but she's still Slytherin, we take care of our own." Goyle also added. Both boys sounding much braver then they had ever been. Even Neville had a fire burning in his eyes.

"Please... Professors Snape, Lockheart, and Flitwick are investigating the bathroom right now. You just need to be patient." McGonagall assured them.

"We just can't sit here." Pansy shot back in reply, earning nods from the rest of their group. Even Daphne seemed ready to go find the chamber and kick some ass.

"Your care and desire to help miss Weasely, and avenge your friend is admirable. It does my heart proud to see so many young children standing up for whats right... but this is beyond you. If you try to fight this creature and the one who set it free... you may find yourself in a worse state then miss Granger." Dumbledore told them, sounding stern but also having a glimmer of pride in his eyes.

"He's right." Riley stated, causing all of her friends to shoot her looks of surprise.

"What are you saying? We can't just let that monster kill Ginny!" Pansy said with a bit of hurt in her voice.

"Yeah... we need to do something!" Katie added, sounding like a true Gryffindor.

Riley simply shook her head and let out a sigh as she rubbed her face, it took a moment before she began to talk.

"The creature doing this is probably a Basilisk. It fits the evidence we've found. A Basilisk is a wizard killer. Full grown wizards. It can kill you just by looking at you, and has magically resilient scales, to boot. It would take a team of highly trained and skilled wizards, whom have also spent a great deal of time on planning and preparation, to kill this thing. You all asked me to train you in the ways of a ninja. Well ninja don't charge in like morons. They pick their fights. They understand their enemy. And they never go into a battle, they know they will lose. Right now you all need to be smart... you need to understand your limits. Ginny and Hermione are both going to love you guys, for how you're standing up for them right now... you've proven to be true friends. And you've proven something to me too..." Riley spoke to her friends.

McGonagall, Pomfrey, and Dumbledore were all amazed at how well Riley drew her friends in. They all listened when she spoke. They all took time to actually hear what she was saying. To understand it. You could see bitter acceptance on all of their faces. All three of the teachers, could see the immense respect and admiration these children had for Riley.

"What did we prove?" Luna asked, with a knowing smile.

"That I can trust you. That I can count on all of you. We've only known each other for over a year, some of us less then that, but we've stuck together. We've helped each other, and now... in the middle of adversity... we're banded together. To see you all with a fire burning in your eyes, and your hearts. To see the desire for vengeance and justice. It makes me realize that we are more then just friends... we're comrades." Riley told them. Causing most of her friends to share looks with one another, some of them blushed at the praise, some smiled, but they all had the same determination in their eyes.

"A man, whom is like a brother to me, once told me... that those who abandon the mission are trash, but those who abandon their friends are lower then trash. The mission is to save the school, but I need you guys to do something even more important for me." Riley stated.

"What?" Katie asked.

"I need you all to protect Hermione. She's our friend. And she can't protect herself. In the field, if a ninja can't defend themselves, then they usually get left behind. I don't wanna do that. I don't want all of us to run off to fight this thing, and leave Hermione behind. So I'm asking you guys to protect her. Protect the school." Riley ordered.

Her friends shared looks amongst each other, before nodding.

"What are you gonna do?" Blaise asked.

"I'm gonna do what I do best... I'm gonna kill that thing, and get Ginny back." Riley replied with cold determination.

"Riley." Riley heard Draco call out to her. Her friends parted and Riley could see Draco sitting next to a petrified Hermione.

"Yeah?" Riley asked.

"Two things..." Draco began, a cold fury present in his voice, "One... the first thing you do is find Ginny... she's our friend... she's what matters. And second... after you bring her back, after Hermione wakes up... you teach me to be strong like you."

Riley stared at him for a second, a ghost of a smile on her face.

"Why do you wanna be strong?" Riley asked.

"To protect the people I care about. So I never have to see someone I call friend, like this, ever again. So no one else has to fight my battles for me." Draco replied as he looked down at Hermione.

"Good answer." Riley said with a smirk.

"I want more training too." Theo stated with conviction.

"Me too. I don't wanna be left behind again. I wont be a burden to anyone. I want to stand by your side Riley, not behind you." Neville told her.

"Yeah same." Pansy agreed.

"We'll keep Hermione safe until you get back... but don't think we'll stay behind forever." Blaise said with smile.

"I thought I was the Gryffindor... ha... Bring her back, and kick some ass while you're at it." Katie said with a chuckle.

"You hurry back, so we can get back to training. You can't be the coolest in the group forever." Tracy added.

"Bring Ginny back. So we can all get back to training." Crabbe said with a nod.

"Make the guy who did this pay." Goyle added.

"Don't think I'll let you stay ahead of me forever. You best make it back, I want you to see when I finally surpass you." Daphne stated boldly, with fire in her eyes.

"You're making a trend out of saving the school each year, Riley. I do wonder, does trouble just follow you? Or are you always in the right place at the right time? Either way, good luck." Luna told her with a warm smile.

"Thanks, you guys..." Riley responded with a warm smile.

" **Seems they found their reason to grow."** Kurama mused.

 _'Indeed. Her ability to move people with words... it's so much like Hashirama. Now her friends have reasons to focus on their training. Now they will dedicate themselves to becoming greater. She has earned herself some powerful allies.'_ Madara commented.

" **What do you mean?"** Kurama asked.

 _'She gave them a reason to grow... to fight. Believe me, you can do a lot for a person to earn their loyalty... but there is little you can do that surpasses giving them a goal, or a dream.'_ Madara replied with a warm smile on his ghostly face. He couldn't help but think of his own friend, whom had done the same for him. He often wondered if Hashirama ever realized how much Madara looked up to him.

"Ms. Slytherin, it's far to dangerous to go running off. Thank you for stopping your friends, but you cannot just take their place." McGonagall tried to stop Riley from leaving.

"A Basilisk's vision cannot kill me with the Sharingan. And I posses the necessary techniques to break a troll's neck. I can handle this thing. Besides... you don't want me in the school right now." Riley replied darkly.

"And why is that?" Dumbledore asked.

"Last time I was this pissed, I left a crater you could fit the Quidditch pitch in. I think I'd rather focus my energy on a less destructive task." Riley replied, causing the adults to share a look, which Riley capitalized on and immediately **Shunshined** away.

She quickly made her way to the girl's bathroom, where she found Snape, Lockheart and Flitwick searching around a sink.

"Are you sure it was over here?" Flitwick asked a ghost girl, whom was hovering in the center of the room.

"Yes. I saw those horrible eyes, right there." She replied, pointing at the sink.

Riley walked into the room, ignoring all of the adults. She scanned the sink, and found one that was different then the others, it had snake decorations on it.

"Ms. Slytherin, what are you doing here?" Flitwick asked upon seeing her.

 _'Slytherin's chamber of secrets. Slytherin was clever, he was also a parcelmouth. Well here goes nothing.'_ Riley thought to herself.

" _Open."_ Riley hissed, and to her surprise the sink began to move, revealing what looked like a slide down into the ground.

"Wow... all she needed was ten seconds." Flitwick commented.

"Ms. Slytherin, what do you think you are doing here?" Snape asked.

"Here to find the asshole who stole one of my friends, and housemates." Riley replied.

"You're very skilled Ms. Slytherin, but we don't really know what we're dealing with." Flitwick told her.

"We're dealing with a basilisk and a dead man, when I get my hands on him." Riley stated as she activated her Sharingan.

 _'Hey, the Sharingan will protect me from the Basilisk's gaze right? Or do I need to go higher?'_ Riley asked Kurama.

" **Actually, you don't need it. You're a half demon, greater then a Basilisk. It's stare will cause you some mild irritation but otherwise you'll be fine."** Kurama replied.

 _'Really?'_

" **Yep. Go kick it's ass."** Kurama answered with a chuckle.

 _'Well, actually, I was thinking, depending how big it is, I could let you kick it's ass.'_ Riley thought back in reply.

" **Hm... I think I can manage that. Just make sure you summon me with enough energy."** The Fox replied with a vicious grin.

"Alright, who's coming with me?" Riley asked.

"Riley..." Flitwick tried to say, but the look she shot him, caused him to stop.

"Filius, go inform the others and call the Aurors. Gilderoy and I will accompany her." Snape stated.

"Are you sure?" Flitwick asked, giving Gilderoy a look.

"Of course. After all, Gilderoy has dealt with these sort of situations, many times before. And young Riley did kill a troll quite easily last year." Snape replied sounding very sarcastic when talking about Lockheart.

Flitwick nodded and looked at Riley. "Don't do anything reckless."

"Don't worry. I'm after Ginny. Once she's safe, then I'll do something reckless, but not until then." Riley replied with a smile.

Flitwick could only sigh, and turn to run off.

"Alright... let's go." Riley stated as she hopped into the hole.

She was followed by Snape and Lockheart, the former was able to stick the landing, along with Riley, while the latter, hit hard and flopped around on the ground.

"Come on." Riley ordered them as she advanced.

"Wait." Lockheart told them. Snape and Riley glanced back at him, with confusion.

"What if someone follows us down? Or what if the one who did this sneaks past? Someone should stay and guard the entrance." Lockheart told them.

The two shared a look, before Riley smiled.

"Okay Professor, guard the exit, and make sure our target doesn't make a run for it." Riley stated, earning a nod from Lockheart. Snape and Riley continued on, both muttering coward under their breath.

"So... not going to try and talk me out of this?" Riley asked as they walked.

"There wouldn't be a point. You do what you wish, and are smart enough to know your limits. You wouldn't be here if you couldn't face whatever we find." Snape replied simply.

"True." Riley agreed.

They kept walking until they came upon a large door, with snakes decorating it.

Riley hissed 'open' again, and the door complied.

A few moments passed as the door opened, and they entered into a large open chamber. Both took a moment to examine the room. There was a large walkway in the center that led up to a giant statue. On either side of the walkway was water, and lining the path, was giant snake head statue's. The statue at the end of the walkway, was that of Salazar Slytherin.

The two spotted Ginny laying on the ground, close to the end of the path.

Both ran over to her.

Riley immediately started to use medical Ninjutsu on the girl, trying to check for injuries.

"What's wrong with her?" Snape asked, recognizing the technique Riley was using.

"She isn't hurt... but her life force is very week. I can supplement it, but we need to find where it's being drawn out from." Riley replied. Both of them immediately noticed the book she had clutched in her arms.

Snape reached out to it, but withdrew as he felt dark magic, emanating from it.

Riley pulled her wand and pointed it at the book, with a swift motion she sent in flying across the room.

"We need to get her out of here. I think that damn book is the cause. Her life force isn't dwindling as fast anymore, but she wont survive is we leave her here for much longer." Riley told Snape. Earning a nod, they moved to pick her up when Riley pushed Snape out of the way to avoid a red bolt of magic.

"Sorry... but I can't let you do that." Came a boys voice. Both Riley and Snape, shot to their feet, and pointed their wands at the boy.

"Who the fuck are you?" Riley asked, as she eyed the boy. He had dark hair, and eyes, and was quite tall.

"Tom, Tom Marvolo Riddle." The boy replied with a bow. In his hands, he held Ginny's wand.

"That's impossible. Tom Riddle is dead." Snape replied.

"Is he? Well you would know quite well. It isn't much of a secret that you once served the man he became." Tom replied.

"What is he talking about professor?" Riley asked.

"You don't know? How curious, with how highly you're spoken of around this castle, I would have assumed you would be smart enough to figure it out." Tom replied as he wrote his name in the air. He then rearranged the letters to form the words 'I am Lord Voldemort'.

"So... that book must be one of your soul anchors. Hm... why are you such a dick?" Riley asked.

" **Probably because that's only a piece of Voldemort's soul. Probably mostly his teenage hatred and angst."** Kurama muttered in reply.

 _'Makes sense.'_ Riley thought in reply.

 _'Just be careful, that damn snake is around here somewhere.'_ Madara told her.

Riley nodded as she kept her wand trained on Tom.

"I'm surprised you know what that book is. Though to answer your question, I don't know. I guess it's just the way I am." Tom replied with a cold smile.

"The Tom Riddle I knew, would never attack children like this. Not even to bring himself back from the dead. You are just a pale imitation of a once great man." Snape snapped out, with obvious disdain. Riley could tell that Snape had, had a lot of admiration and respect for the Dark lord, back when he was alive.

"Aww... that wounds me professor. I only wish to live up to my legacy. After all, this isn't the first time I've opened the chamber, though I did need a little help this time around. Little Weasely here, needed a little 'push' to get there, but she was the perfect puppet. Enough of that however. I do believe I have to kill you both now." Tom replied with mock sorrow as he turned to look at the statue.

Just as he turned, a loud screech could be heard as Fawkes dove into the chamber.

"Fawkes?" Riley stated with a bit of a smirk.

The bird flew by and dropped the sorting hat into Riley's arms.

"This is what Dumbledore sends his two champions. A hat? I'll be sure to pass along your displeasure to the old man, when I kill him." Tom stated as he started to hiss to the statue.

" _Speak to me, Slytherin, Greatest of the Hogwarts four."_ As he spoke Riley shot a spell at his back, but it just passed through him.

Riley cursed at seeing the spell fail, and then spotted the statue begin to open.

"It's coming, eyes on the ground professor." Riley hissed at Snape.

Riley looked at the opening that had appeared in the Statue's mouth, just as a giant 60ft long snake fell out of it.

"Eh... I've seen bigger." Riley muttered.

"What?" Tom asked, a little befuddled by that statement.

"I come from the elemental nations, where snakes can get up to three hundred feet long. This is nothing really." Riley replied with a chuckle.

" _Kill her."_ Tom hissed in anger.

"Any plans?" Snape asked.

"Yep." Riley replied as she made a handsign releasing all the seals on her chakra. Snape felt the pressure in the room triple, and almost fell to his knees, as a sudden weight entered the room.

Riley then bit her finger and flashed through handsigns, before slamming her palm into the ground, and shouted.

" **Summoning Jutsu: Kurama!"**

A large poof of smoke filled the room. It quickly cleared revealing a fifteen foot tall red fox, with nine tails. Snape had his jaw on the floor, as he looked at the beast, that was a carbon copy of the legendary demon that lived in the elemental nations. In his studies he had seen pictures of it, and though smaller, this was an exact copy.

"What the hell is that?" Tom asked, more then a little startled.

"Nothin' you need to concern yourself with Tom, you'll be dead soon." Riley replied with a chuckle, as the Basilisk shot towards her.

Kurama dove over her and caught the Basilisk with it's tails, it then slammed the mighty serpent into one of the walls, before letting it fall into the water.

Kurama watched the water closely looking for any sign of movement.

Riley was looking at the sorting hat, trying to figure out it's purpose when she spotted a glint inside of the hat. She reached in and pulled out a small sword, which quickly expanded into a long sword.

"The sword of Gryffindor." Snape stated in amazement.

"Cool." Riley stated as she dashed towards Tom.

Tom fired a cutting curse at her, but it was blocked by a shield courtesy of Snape. She rolled past Tom, and right towards the diary, she was about to stab the sword into the book, when the basilisk exploded out of the water, and lunged at her.

Riley spun around and landed on her back, driving the sword upwards into the snake's mouth. The blade pierced the roof of it's mouth, causing blood and venom to pour out of the wound, and onto Riley and the sword.

The Basilisk reared back to strike again, when a tail wrapped around it's neck and sent it flying across the room. The great serpent slammed into a wall, hard, but before it could retreat into the water, Kurama was on it. The fox jumped on top of the snake, and grabbed onto it's head. Using both hands Kurama pried the Basilisk's jaws apart and then kept pulling until it tore the serpents lower jaw off.

The Snake hissed in pain, as it thrashed around, blood was pouring out of it's wound. The beast let out one final cry of pain, as Kurama wrapped a tail around it's neck and held it's head up, and then drove his razor sharp claws into the Basilisk's skull. The fox held the snake there for a moment before unceremoniously dropping it's body and tearing it's claws free, leaving a spray of blood and brain matter all over the walkway.

"No... what have you done? You will pay for this!" Tom shouted in anger, as seeing his pet destroyed, he turned and aimed his wand at Riley, only for an **Expelliarmus** charm to hit Ginny's wand, causing it to go flying into Snape's hand.

"Go fuck yourself Tom." Riley muttered as she shot back to her feet, dashed over to the diary, and drove the sword into in. Being soaked in Basilisk venom, allowed the blade to effectively destroy the diary, causing Tom to scream out in futile resistance before turning into a black shade, and fading away.

" **That was amusing."** Kurama muttered as he walked over to Riley.

"Yeah... thanks for your help Kurama... now, am I gonna die with all this Basilisk venom on me?" Riley asked as she stood up.

" **Hm...? Nope. You can either use your chakra to expel it, or if you're smart, you'll fuse the venom with your Youki, and make it insanely virulent."** Kurama told her.

"What, like I can make myself poisonous?" Riley asked.

" **Yep. Just absorb the poison with your Youki, and you'll be just like Hanzo of the Salamander."** The Fox told her.

Riley liked the sound of that. Being able to kill people with just a touch, but a thought struck her, and she had to ask. "This isn't gonna stop me from being able to like make out with my girlfriend, is it?"

" **No... you'll have full control over it, as it'll be connected to your Youki."** Kurama told her with a chuckle.

"Cool!" Riley stated happily as she let a her Youki envelop her body. Her Youki took the form of a reddish black wispy energy, and within a few moments all of the poison had evaporated off of her body.

" **Well, I had fun. Time to go though."** Kurama stated as he poofed away.

Riley stood there for a second, getting a feel for her new power. Her Youki definitely felt different, more corrosive and toxic. She liked how deadly it made her feel. A few moments passed before the looked over at professor Snape, and chuckled sheepishly.

"So I'm guessing you know my secret?" Riley said.

"I can guess. You aren't the first demon I've had to deal with. Just the oddest. I'm surprised that the headmaster would allow you into the school though." Snape replied eying her curiously.

"He probably isn't aware that I'm a demon. I wasn't always. And I'm not all demon yet, but I will be in a couple years." Riley answered with a shrug.

"Why?" Snape asked.

"I was a Jinchuriki. Of the nine tails to be exact. I started to absorb it's soul, so it and I made a deal to save itself. It would make me into a demon, and I would make it into a summon." Riley offered the barest of explanations.

"But... if you're one of the nine tails, Jinchuriki... then that would mean..." Snape began as his eyes widened. It finally clicked with him. He finally understood why Riley's glare always reminder him so much of Minato. She was his daughter. But that begged the question... why was she here?

"The woman who gave birth to me was Lily Namikaze nee Evans. My sperm donor was Minato Namikaze. And I am the sister to the girl who lived, Naruko Namikaze." Riley spat out with displeasure.

"You don't seem to like them." Snape noted.

"My mother and father abandoned me, to love my bitch of a sister. They never cared for me. Never loved me. Any time I did anything to outshine my sister, I was punished for being a spoiled brat. They ignored me, and forgot I existed. They would forget to feed me, and lock me out of the house sometimes." Riley stated with cold fury.

Snape was stunned to hear this. He had known that Lily had become a different person after leaving Britain... but to change so much that she would intentionally abandon a child. And hearing about Minato's part in this, just made his hatred of the man skyrocket.

"They never cared for you? Never loved you? That can't be right? I knew them both when they were younger, and while your father was a dunderhead, he didn't strike me as the kind of man to abandon a child, especially his own. He always struck me as a holier then though prick." Snape stated, earning a chuckle from Riley.

"My family only ever wanted me when they found out I was special. When I proved I was powerful. That was the only time they noticed me. I left the Leaf, and I'm never going back. And I'd appreciate it, if you didn't tell anyone what you learned down here. Especially the headmaster... he's friends with my father, and the last thing I need is for him to start spying on me for him." Riley asked.

Snape stared at her for a moment. Now that he knew, he could see the resemblance to Minato, and Lily. But for some reason, knowing the truth did nothing to change his opinion of the girl. She was wise, cunning, a natural leader, and far more powerful then maybe anyone in the castle. She was also one of his best students, and nothing at all like her father. Snape had to wonder if he could look past his hatred of Minato, and still see Riley as he always had. It didn't take him long to come up with the answer.

Riley wasn't him, and she never would be. She hated the man, as much as he did. As far as he was concerned, she was Riley Slytherin Uchiwa, top student of her year, and one of his godsons closest friends.

"Very well. We should retrieve miss Weasely and leave this place. I do believe you'll be coming into quite a bit of prestige, as well as having a new area to practice your techniques." Snape replied.

"What do you mean?" Riley inquired in confusion.

"You are the head of Slytherin house. You own one fourth of the school, and this chamber was made by Slytherin himself. Making it, and anything in it, yours. I'm sure the headmaster will want it searched for anything dangerous, and if he finds anything he'll probably ask that it be removed from school grounds, but otherwise this chamber is yours, Ms. Slytherin." Snape replied as the two walked over to Ginny, whom was looking much better, now that her soul wasn't getting sucked out.

Snape levitated her body, and the two proceeded to leave the chamber.

"Hey... you wouldn't be interested in harvesting some Basilisk parts, would you?" Riley asked.

"I would indeed." Snape replied.

"Well, cool. I say we split it fifty fifty. There's probably a lot to be made from it's body. Plus the ingredients for potions, wouldn't hurt." Riley stated with a content smile, as she cast a stasis charm on the Basilisks corpse as they left.

"I'd say that's more then fair. We'll have to hire some assistants, and wait until summer time, but it should be doable." Snape mused.

"Cool." Riley chirped as they made it back to the entrance. Lockheart was surprisingly gone when they arrived.

"Whe..." Snape began to say, when he suddenly fell to the floor, dropping Ginny as well. Riley still had her Sharingan activated so she was able to dodge the stunner that came from the shadows. Reflexively she fired back a stunner of her own, and Lockheart fell out of the shadows.

"What the fuck?" Riley stated in surprise.

 _'Bastard must have been trying to steal all the glory. Stun you guys, and take Ginny up himself... make a good book.'_ Madara commented.

"Motherfucker!" Riley hissed as she kicked Lockheart in the ribs.

She then **Enervated** Snape, who awoke with a curse.

"What hit me?" He asked viciously.

"Lockheart, stunner." Riley muttered as she shot the unconscious bastard a dirty look.

"Handle Ms. Weasely. I'll deal with him." Snape ordered darkly. Riley nodded, and walked over to Ginny. She found Fawkes sitting next to her, staring at the girl curiously.

"You think she'll be alright Fawkes?" Riley asked.

The Phoenix stared at her for a second, before nodding and trilling happily.

"Good to hear." Riley replied as she levitated Ginny, and proceeded to leave. Snape did the same to Lockheart but made sure that the man hit more then a 'few' walls on his way out.

They made it out of the chamber just as Dumbledore and a few Aurors entered the bathroom.

"Mission accomplished Headmaster." Riley stated as she set Ginny down off to the side. Madam Pomfrey quickly went over to check on her, and then levitated her out of the room.

"Once again you put your life in danger to save your friends, and once again emerge victorious. I sense we don't need to discuss the dangers of running off into the unknown?" The Headmaster stated giving her a knowing look.

Riley simply smiled and nodded in reply.

"Now... what happened to Gilderoy, Severus?" Dumbledore asked.

"The fool stunned me and tried to stun Ms. Slytherin as well. Had it not been for her keen reflexes, who knows what the man would have done." Snape replied as he unceremoniously dropped Gilderoy on the ground.

"Aurors, please take Lockheart into custody and secure the chamber. We'll need to gather a team to inspect if further. Are either of you two injured?" Dumbledore ordered/asked.

Both shook their heads in the negative, as Fawkes flew over and landed on Dumbledore's shoulder.

"Ah there you are my friend. Where did you fly off to?" Dumbledore asked as he stroked Fawkes' neck.

"He came to help us headmaster. He brought me the sorting hat, and it had this in it." Riley responded as she offered up the hat and sword.

Dumbledore took both, and stared at them curiously for a few moments before placing the sword back in the hat and giving it to Fawkes whom took it and flew off with it.

"I must say... I am quite impressed. It would seem you've earned yourself a new title this day, Ms. Slytherin." Dumbledore replied with a smile.

"Oh... and what would that be?" Riley asked.

"It would seem, that Hogwarts has chosen you as Gryffindor's champion... maybe even his heir. You should go see what the goblins have to say about this." Dumbledore told her.

"How did that happen?" Riley asked.

"Gryffindor's magic still lingers here, and because he has no living descendants it must have chosen you, by right of honor passing, to take up to title of Gryffindor. Now whether it's as an heir or as a champion I do not know. Either way, only one connected to Godric Gryffindor or honored as his champion may wield his sword." Dumbledore explained with a kind proud twinkle in his eye.

"Full of surprises aren't you miss Slytherin." Snape mused.

"I guess. I'm gonna head off to the infirmary. I want to see how the others are doing, and check on Ginny." Riley told them. Earning a nod from Dumbledore she started walking, but stopped after a few feet.

"Oh... and I would like to have that bastard Lockheart charged with attacking the head of two ancient and noble houses. Not to mention attacking professor Snape." Riley told the Aurors, whom nodded.

Riley made it to the infirmary and found her friends waiting for her. They were all overjoyed to see her, and immediately the barrage of questions began. She gave them a cliff notes version of the story, along with telling them that Ginny was being possessed by a dark artifact and that's why she was acting so weird all school year.

Riley then spent the next few days with the others, by Hermione's side. Ginny woke up not too long after being rescued with little memory of what occurred while she was possessed. Aurors questioned her, but found that she wasn't in control of her actions.

She spent every day since then by Hermione's side, apologizing profusely for her actions. Most of the Slytherins forgave her quickly though a few gave her a hard time for a being so easily possessed by a dark artifact, though you could tell they were only doing it because they cared, and wanted her to learn from her mistake.

Riley also informed the group that Theo's dad had been the one responsible, and to say that Theo was pissed was and understatement. He went on a rant about how if he didn't kill his father, his mother sure would when she learned about this. In the end Theo did the right thing and told the Aurors whom ended up arresting his father.

It didn't take long before the restoration potion was ready, and all of the petrified people were awoken.

It made Riley and her gang smile, when they saw Hermione skip happily into the great hall. They all greeted her warmly and there were plenty of hugs to go around. Riley made sure to take a mental picture of Draco's face when Hermione wrapped him in the biggest bear hug she could manage. You could see the boy was trying really hard, not burst into a happy dance, at having his friend back.

"Thank you all for standing by me while I was out. I could hear everything that was being said. And I heard how much you all cared... so... thanks." Hermione told all of them with a warm smile. Earning hugs from Tracy, Pansy, and Katie.

"And thank you... for the things you said." Hermione said to Draco as she kissed his cheek. Causing the boy to blush brightly.

"What 'things' did he say?" Riley asked to Neville as the gang all burst into laughter at Draco's face.

"No clue..." Neville replied with a laugh.

Riley could only chuckle as she picked up the paper, the headline read "Lockheart Fraud. Gilderoy Lockheart being investigated for memory charming actual adventurers."

"Yeah... that's what you get you bastard." Riley said with a chuckle.

"Hey... anyone know how much we paid the Weasely's this year?" Daphne asked.

"Hm... something like twelve hundred galleons." Theo replied.

"Wow... my brothers do good work. Maybe I should ask for some lessons?" Ginny mused.

"Hey Riley... how are we gonna train over the summer? Are we gonna meet somewhere, or what?" Blaise asked her.

"Nah... most of you have the academy three down, and I'll work with the rest of you to finish them. I was thinking it's time for personal training, so I'm gonna make a special rune, and seal configuration that will allow you to tell me when you're free, and I'll send a shadow clone to you so you can train. The best part, is that since you aren't using a wand, you can train as much as you want, without getting bothered by the Ministry." Riley replied.

All of her friends were excited to hear that, and eager to begin training.

The rest of the year went by without a hitch. Slytherin won the house cup again thanks to Riley and Dumbledore once again took over as DADA instructor for the end of the year.

The trip back was uneventful as everyone mostly spoke of their plans for the summer, and training. They all said their goodbyes and Riley and Remus departed for home.

The next day Riley headed to the island to spend some time with Fleur.

The two spent a while talking about their time at school, then spent some time making out on the beech.

"So... any plans for fun this summer?" Fleur asked.

"Hm... not really. Why? Any ideas?" Riley asked.

"Well... you could come to the beach with me and my family." Fleur offered with only the faintest blush on her cheeks.

"What beach?" Riley asked noticing the blush. Fleur shot her a look before whispering the name of the beach under her breath. Riley's keen sense though picked it up.

"Oh... I've heard of that place. Great beach... I hear they let you go topless... and bottomless." Riley mused giving Fleur a knowing grin.

"You don't have to go if you don't want to. My family and I like the freedom... I just figured I'd ask." Fleur replied, trying to play it cool.

"Oh... and were you planning on telling me about the clothing optional part? Or were we just going to go, and once we got there you could... surprise me, by losing your swim wear?" Riley inquired as she leaned closer to Fleur.

"You are too damn smart." Fleur pouted.

"I'd love to go... but... I am going to dress exactly like you." Riley told her as she inched closer.

Fleur smiled, and blushed, before noticing Riley's face only a few inches from hers.

The two started to lean closer, when they heard someone clear their throat. They both glanced over and spotted Kurama staring at the two of them.

Fleur let out a yelp of fear, as she spotted the fifteen foot fox, while Riley simply sighed.

" **Oh don't stop on my account. I'm just a spectator, and I don't even have genitalia."** Kurama said with a chuckle as he walked past the two of them and started to run along in the ocean.

"Fuckin' cockblocking fox!" Riley muttered darkly.

Though she exploded in rage when she heard the Fox start to laugh at her. She raced off, eager to teach the giant furry asshole a lesson.

All Fleur could do was watch, as her girlfriend did battle with the giant red talking fox. She only hoped that the next surprise didn't give her such a heart attack.

 _ **Okay... long ass chapter DONE! hope you all liked it. Sorry if some stuff seemed rushed. I hope you all enjoyed how Riley's gang is kinda becoming more and more like their own little hidden village. I like to try and show that they are willing to stand up for each other, and fight for one another because they're friends... and not just 'friends'. I hope no one was too, OOC. and if it seems I'm kind of skimming, i am. I'm trying to get to year 4 as quickly as i can hopefully two or three more chapters until then. And I hope you all enjoyed. JA NE!**_

 _ **/**_


	17. 16: The start of the problem

_**Okay guys, here's the next chapter. Going to skim over the summer and get us right to third year. Things are going to start winding up, in the upcoming chapters and be sure to read my AN at the bottom to get a description and reasoning on my choices for the poll for Daphne's bloodline. It will be up for a little while, as I wont reveal it till fourth year, so you'll have time to vote Also for your convenience here's the time line, in regards to Sirius,**_

 _ **PLEASE READ! Mission where Obito gets 'killed', Lily get's pregnant, they find out it's twins, Sirius get's named Riley's godfather, Evidence is found that points to Sirius being the cause to Obito getting killed, before being captured Sirius kills Peter, and a bunch of muggles, Sirius is thrown into Azkaban, Riley and Naruko are born, Nine tails attack...**_

 _ **PLEASE READ! Now I need to make three things clear to all my readers, first is that this story is going to ramp up in maturity. I started it a lot like the harry potter books, I wanted it to be lighthearted with a bit of adult stuff sprinkled in at first, that's going to change as the characters age, and things start happening. As the years progress things will get darker, more sexual, more graphic, and definitely more brutal. I've been tame on the brutality and sex, and I've only really dealt with the kiddy version of both, but things will definitely be changing soon so prepare yourself. Yes I will place a warning before anything too graphic like people getting brutalized by horrible monsters, or the possible seven way orgys when all the ladies get together. Also as a side note, some people asked about the futa part in my earlier warning... let me explain that very simply... think of it as this magical worlds version of a strap on. Why buy an item when you have spells that can do that shit... just my logic... won't be always in lemons, and no, I'm not turning the girls into guys, for some of this... you would assume that in this setting, instead of buying a strap on, they would just use some sort of spell to give themselves a cock, for the duration of coitus... just saying, don't worry.**_

 _ **Second thing I wanted to clear up is that Riley is a dark character in my story... that doesn't mean evil. Here's the difference in my mind, Evil is someone who will viciously torture someone because it's fun. Dark is someone who'll viciously torture someone to get info from them. By her being dark I don't mean she going to go all goth, with 'crawling' by Linkin park, following her around everywhere... what I mean is that she will do things that light people generally would not. Riley will have it in her to brutalize people, to do things to human beings that would make your nipples tingle in fear... that's what I mean by dark. Generally in my mind, evil is either the joker, or Cthulu. Dark is more like Sauron, or cannon Voldemort, or even like Darth Vader. That's what I mean by dark, she'll do fucked up shit, but she wont do it, just because she feels like it. She'll do bad things for... not good reasons... but reasons. And that's the difference in my mind, evil is chaos, dark is order.**_

 _ **The third thing I wanted to talk about was something Kurama brought up earlier. I felt I wasn't very clear when he said that demons can take any form. You see in my AU. The tailed beasts look like that because the sage of six paths made them that way. So they look like creatures from earth. Demons in general can take whatever form they want. They can look like the devil, from the cartoons, with the red skin and pointy horns. They can look like Diablo from Diablo. They can look like necromorphs, and even lovecraftian horrors. The point is, is that they are beings of pure magic... they can look like whatever. With the being said... I'll be stealing some ideas from some of my favorite darker Mythos's and yes I will reference them when I do use them. And yes I will have demons take part in my story... Riley will need a challenge at some point in the story, and also at one point or another she'll have minions, and I already have a great idea for her first set.**_

 _ **I just wanted you guys to get a look inside my mind, and know where I'm going with this. I plan on this story being epic in length, and in order for it to keep going, I'm gonna need to make some stuff up, and take some stuff from other things. No I wont be doing any huge crossovers with anything else, just maybe taking an idea or two. Now I need you guys to do something for me... it wont be for a few chapters, but when I get all six of the girls together, I need you too make sure I give enough attention to all of them. I can get lost in one of their sub plots, so badly that I may forget the others exist and I don't wanna do that. So be sure to keep on me on that... anyway, I hope this has answered any questions you guys may have... enjoy!**_

 **Broken Angel**

Chapter 16

"You have been to this beach, I don't know how many times... and yet... this is the first time I've ever seen you so nervous." Apolline said to her eldest daughter as their father drove them to the beach.

"She's just nervous cuz Riley's gonna be there." Gabrielle stated with a playful grin.

"What are you so worried about? Didn't she already say that she loves you?" Jean asked.

"Yes... … … it's not that I'm nervous... about her seeing me... it's just..." Fleur blushed brighter and couldn't finish her statement.

"You're worried about you seeing her?" Apolline asked.

"Yes." Fleur replied with a blush.

"What are you so afraid of? I taught you well. You'll stay in control of yourself, and you wont do anything to push her. I know you Fleur... you are a good girl. You wouldn't force yourself on anyone, especially someone you love. Besides... it's not like Riley couldn't fight you off if she needed too." Apolline stated with an uplifting smirk.

"You are right. Everything will be fine." Fleur said with a nod.

They arrived at the beach a short time later. They quickly unpacked everything they would need for a relaxing day at the beach.

"I wonder when Riley will get here?" Gabby wondered aloud.

"You rang, Delacour's?" They all heard from above. They glanced up to see Riley sitting in a tree above them. She was dressed in a bikini top and jean shorts. Her hair was down, and in the bright sunlight you could clearly see the red in it. Riley hopped down from the tree, landing gracefully next to them.

"Good to see you made it." Apolline greeted her.

"Yeah... it was either have fun with you guys or sit on the island and train all day. I don't get out enough, so I figured this would be decent fun." Riley replied with a smile and a shrug.

"Did Remus not want to come?" Apolline asked as they all made their ways to the beach.

"Nah... he has to deal with Moony today so he decided to stay home." Riley replied.

"Who's Moony?" Gabby asked.

"Our pet Puma. He's the one who gave Remus all those scars." Riley replied with a chuckle.

They all made it to a private area of the beach that the Veela owned. It was privately set off so that Veela could have privacy if they wanted to... so only Veela and their families or anyone they wanted to bring with them could enter.

While the Delacour's began chatting with their friends that had also come to the beach, Riley and Fleur made off for a private little stretch around the bend, They quickly set up their towels and umbrella, and set about applying sunscreen.

"Do you need some help Riley?" Fleur asked.

"No not really. I don't burn... or tan." Riley muttered in reply as she looked at her pale skin.

"Would you help me then?" Fleur asked.

"Sure." Riley replied with a smile.

She began to rub sunscreen onto Fleur's back, though it didn't take long for the young Veela to make her move.

"Ah... I don't want tan lines." Fleur stated in a quiet voice as she pulled the string on her bikini top, letting it fall to the ground.

Riley simply smirked knowing full well, that this was the Veela's plan all along.

She continued to apply sunscreen to Fleur's back for several moments, until Fleur muttered for her to go lower.

Riley let her hands drift lower down Fleur's back, as the Veela whispered again for her to go lower, obviously she was enjoying having Riley's hands on her.

"If you want me to go lower... then this has to come off." Riley whispered as her hands drifted down to Fleur's bikini bottom.

Fleur blushed brightly and nodded, as Riley's hands found the strings to her bikini.

Riley felt her heart racing. To see the girl she loved, in all her glory... it was too enticing a thought, she found her hands trembling slightly as she kissed Fleur's neck. She felt a wetness between her legs, as an uncontrollable feeling of lust over took her. She felt amazing. Powerful. She could feel magic crackling around her, feel her chakra churning as she heard Fleur's breath catch in her throat as Riley began to pull on the strings.

Fleur made a little noise as her bikini bottom fell to the ground. Riley was hesitant for only the slightest of moments before gently caressing Fleur's rear. Fleur purred in delight, which only served to embolden young Riley who found herself kissing Fleur's neck, with a great deal of passion. One of Riley's hands began to trail forward, it slowly passed over the young Veela's hips, before coming to rest on her stomach.

Riley enjoyed the feeling of Fleur's smooth stomach.

The things she was feeling right now... they were like nothing she had ever felt before. Riley felt amazing... that's all that could be said.

Fleur let out a baited breath as she began to guide the hand on her stomach, higher. Riley continued to passionately kiss Fleur's neck and caress her rear, she was having a difficult time hiding her excitement as she felt her hand guided higher.

A moment passed as Riley felt her own breath hitch, before she felt the soft skin of Fleur's breast in her hand.

Riley had no clue why this was all happening... she thought she could control herself... but now... it was like her body was screaming for her to push forward... it was like every ounce of her being yearned for this. Now Riley had masturbated a couple of times in the past, so she was no stranger to sexual stimuli, what she was feeling now though was entirely different.

She gently began to caress Fleur's breast, which earned her a light moan from the young Veela. Hearing that moan, Riley felt a wave of pleasure pass through her body... she had no clue where it came from, but Fleur must have felt it too, since she arched her back and turned her head to capture Riley's lips with hers, while letting out another moan.

Riley felt Fleur's tongue enter her mouth and she responded passionately. Hearing her girlfriend moan, emboldened Riley as the hand on Fleur's rear, found itself inching across her hips, towards the veela's wet center. Both girls were so turned on right now, both lost in a trance, neither knew what was driving them forward like this. What had started as mild petting, was now about to become something more, and neither girl showed any sign that they wanted to stop.

Riley's fingers passed over the smooth shaven skin of Fleur's center, and the veela let out another moan as she continued to passionately make out with her girlfriend.

Riley's fingers passed over Fleur's clit and both girl moaned loudly as a bolt of pleasure shot through the both of them. Riley's fingers were just starting to feel the immense wetness that had gathered between Fleur's legs when...

" **Stop!"** She heard Kurama shout. Riley's eyes shot open and found that her and Fleur were surrounded by a chaotic sphere of rotating sand. Fleur didn't seem to notice, the raging sand, or the whipping wind, she seemed lost in bliss.

 _'Kurama... what's happening?'_ Riley thought.

" **It's your Youki. Remember what I told you... your body converts excess emotion into energy. Right now you're so horny, your body is producing more energy then your coils can maintain. You're flooding the area with youki, and that youki is filled with lust... It's why your mate doesn't seem to notice what's happening around her. I'm sorry but you need to stop what you're doing. You aren't yet strong enough to control this much power... you need to learn to handle your Youki better, before getting this turned on."** Kurama explained.

 _'But... we didn't even do anything... we... I wasn't... I didn't intend...'_ Riley thought in reply.

" **It doesn't matter what you intended... remember you're a thirteen year old girl, going through puberty... no matter how mature you are, you aren't going to be able to control your desires and emotions that well, and the thought of seeing your girlfriend naked, was more then enough to set off your desires, and push you to where you are now. Now listen closesly... your mate will not survive if your Youki becomes more potent... the only reason she's still standing is because she's not all human. So... calm down... take a few deep breaths... maybe it's time to explain to Fleur what's going on with you."** Kurama told her.

Riley gave a mental nod as she started to pull back her youki. She realized that Kurama wasn't kidding... this power she was releasing was enormous... if Fleur and her hadn't wandered off to a more private spot to be alone, the beach would have probably turned into a giant orgy, with how much lust filled Youki was in the air.

"Fleur... we need to stop..." Riley stated with a sigh.

Hearing that snapped Fleur out of the lust filled stupor she was in. She immediately looked to Riley, with a hint of fear and lingering desire in her eyes.

"I'm sorry... but... we can't go any further..." Riley stated as she took a step back and summoned Fleur's swimwear, which by now were about fifty yards away, blowing in the wind.

"Was it something I did?" Fleur asked as Riley handed her her swimsuit, all the while Riley's eyes were on the ground.

"No... it's not you, it's me. Fuck! That's a lie. It's both of us, Fleur. Look, could you just put your clothes on? I need to calm down." Riley replied with frustration as she started to take deep, meditative breaths.

Fleur gave her a worried look, but quickly dressed. After a moment she took a step closer to Riley, eying her curiously, with the barest hint of worry in her gaze.

Riley let out another meditative breath as she opened her eyes, and spotted Fleur. She let out a sigh as she shook her head and fell down onto the sandy beach.

"I'm sorry, things got out of hand... I didn't mean..." Fleur began but was cut off by a shake of the head from Riley.

"No.. it's not your fault Fleur... it's me. I... look can you sit with me? There's something I need to tell you..." Riley replied giving Fleur a pleading look.

Seeing the look, Fleur sat next to Riley, the two young lovers sat in silence for a moment as Riley thought about how best to explain herself... finally she just decided to tear the bandage off.

"I'm not human... Fleur."

"You're not?" Fleur asked with a bit of surprise.

"I was... but I'm not anymore... or... I won't be human for much longer." Riley replied with a shake of her head.

"I don't understand." Fleur stated with confusion.

"Look... when I was born... in order to save my village from destruction the village leader sealed a demon's soul into my stomach... something went wrong with the seal, and I began to absorb the demon. Fast forward twelve years and the demon finally wakes up. Feeling itself dying, it decides to broker a deal with me, to save itself. I turned it into a summon, with my body as the temple, and it would help me perform a ritual that would turn me into a demon. In a few years time I'll become a full fledged demon." Riley explained.

Fleur looked more then a little surprised to hear this. She was always curious to hear of Riley's past, but to hear that she was used to house a demon's soul on the day she was born... that was a bit intense.

"The thought of seeing you naked... got me all excited and when I get excited well... you see... demons have a unique magical energy called Youki, they also have an ability to turn theirs emotions into youki. When I got excited all of the excess emotion started to turn into youki... and well... it started to affect the world around us... and my Youki is very poisonous... you're just lucky it wasn't concentrated or it would have killed you... we can't do anything like that again... not until I get better control over my powers... I was so lost in my desires a moment ago, and with all the lust filled youki I was releasing into the air, it was almost like you were drugged into having sex with me... almost like my own version of allure..." Riley explained as she ran her hands through her hair in frustration. It was just starting to dawn on her that she could have easily killed Fleur if she had allowed her Youki to manifest any more then it had.

Riley felt sickened at how close she had come to killing someone she loved... she started to hate herself, but those feelings were cut off by a passionate kiss from Fleur.

"Do not think like that! I can see it in your eyes... I am fine... do not think like that." Fleur stated with a loving warning in her eyes, as the two separated.

"But..." Riley tried to reply but she was cut off with another kiss.

"I know how hard it is to deal with a power like allure. And I know what it's like to be different. You are not human... so what? It doesn't change how I feel about you. Even if you are a demon... you are still the kind loving woman I fell in love with, therefore I have nothing to worry about... Though I am a bit weary of this demon living inside of you." Fleur stated with a warm smile.

"Oh he's not so bad... you've met him already, actually. The big red fox?" Riley told her.

"He's the demon? Sure he is ferocious looking, but I would never had thought him a demon." Fleur stated with a bit of shock.

" **I'll have to try harder."** Kurama stated with determination.

 _'Please don't'_ Riley replied.

" **No- I feel like I've been issued a challenge."** Kurama replied indignantly.

 _'Kuurrraaama.'_ Riley whined.

 _'Hey what'd I miss?'_ Madara asked.

 _'Nothin' go away!'_ Riley snapped at him, causing ghost Madara to slink back into the forest with his hands raised in defeat.

"Riley?" Fleur asked, noticing Riley spacing out.

"What? Sorry... so you're really okay with this?" Riley asked.

"Of course... I still love you. And I want to thank you for being honest... it's never easy being different... I just hope I... don't have to wait long to have you." Fleur replied with a hint of desire in her eyes and a small blush tingeing her cheeks.

"You wont. I promised that you'd be my first... and I meant it." Riley replied with a warm smile.

"Good to hear." Fleur responded with a smile of her own.

"I love you." Riley said after a moment.

"Also good to hear." Fleur replied with a giggle as the two shared another kiss.

"So... what did you think?" Fleur asked after a moment.

"About what?" Riley asked.

"Me. What you saw... and felt." Fleur replied with a blush as she thought about Riley's hands drifting over her body.

"Um... well, what I felt was amazing. Your breasts and butt felt wonderful... kinda didn't really get a look at anything. I had my head buried in your neck most of the time." Riley replied with a blush of her own.

"Oh... I'll have to remember that when we finally take our relationship to the next level." Fleur replied with a smile.

"Haha... yeah." Was all Riley said in reply, obviously flustered by the very recent memories of Fleur's body.

The rest of their day together went swimmingly, the rest of the Delacour family mentioned the strange wind that had occurred earlier, which caused the two young lovers to burst into fits of laughter.

The rest of the summer went by rather quickly, Riley visited Gringotts and learned that she was now the heir of Gryffindor, through honor passing which meant she now owned half of Hogwarts. She also returned to the school, for a few days during the summer with professor Snape to harvest the basilisk. They had hired a team of five professional hunters to assist in harvesting the beast. And in the end Snape and Riley both walked away with about ten million galleons in basilisk parts. Riley sold most of hers, while Snape held onto some of his for use in potions. All in all it was a rather quiet procedure, as Riley, Snape, and the rest of their assistants treated the endeavor almost like a meditative experience and rarely spoke to each other.

Riley and Fleur spent plenty of time together, and Riley was constantly sending off Shadow clones to train her friends. Ginny had finally accepted to join in learning how to fight like a ninja, and was busy learning the academy three. Riley had also asked if Fleur was interested in learning how to be a ninja, and after some thought she accepted and Riley began teaching her the academy three.

All of her friends were growing quickly and it seemed that they had more then a few genius' and even two prodigies in the form of Draco and Daphne. Draco was beginning to remind Riley a lot of a younger Kakashi. He learned quickly, and was eager to improve. He was already fast approaching genin level, in physical abilities, and the only one's who were even close to that were Katie, and Theo. Daphne had already started learning her first genjutsu, and she was quickly getting the hang of it. The only other person that was excelling quite rapidly was Hermione, who had already learned the tree walking exercise, and was now learning the water walking exercise.

Everyone else was at varying stages of physical training, most were being taught the leaf academy taijutsu, the only varying parts, were Theo, whom had taken to learning kenjutsu. She had also started teaching all of her friends how to use kunai and shuriken, the best users being Daphne, Draco, Pansy, and surprisingly Luna.

It was also noted by most of their parents the increase in their children's abilities. When they learned what kind of training they were enduring most were quite excited to see what would come of it, since ninja almost never left the elemental nations, and never before had one of any real skill shown up and offered to train anyone, let alone train a large group before.

Riley's training was going amazingly well, she mainly focused on learning to control her Youki during the summer break. The biggest issue with controlling it was how much denser and heavier it was then chakra. The difference was literally like trying to push around one of those little kiddy pools when it was empty, and then filling it to the brim with water and trying to move it then. Not impossible... just tough. Though when she used youki instead of chakra, the results were noticeable. The **Fireball jutsu** , which was a C-rank technique, when infused with youki, could easily overpower the **Grand fireball jutsu** , which was an A-Rank jutsu.

Riley also learned to control the poison in her youki. The basilisk venom didn't remain as it was, instead it adopted new properties and literally became like a poisonous acid. She could infuse it into her strikes, and because it was an acid it would eat through people's skin, while also entering their bloodstream, causing insane pain, and damage. She tested it out on a would-be rapist in London, and very much enjoyed the results. By the time her poison had finished running it's course the guy was nothing but a pile of bones with bubbling flesh around them.

She also took to learning four new types of weapon fighting now that she was tall enough. She focused hard on learning to wield magic with a staff, which granted her magic a surprising kick. Using a simple **reducto** while using her staff either released multiple **reducto** , or the **reducto** that was released would leave a crater the size of a house. She also took to learning how to use a sword, now that she was tall enough. She learned two different sword styles, one for a katana, and the other for a simple straight sword. The final weapons she took to learning were how to fight like her grandfather, with a hand scythe and a gunbai fan.

Riley now stood at 5 feet, six inches, she was still tall for her age, she weighed about one hundred and thirty pounds, though most of that weight was from her dense muscle mass, as Shinobi tended to have lighter frames. Her hair was down to her lower back, and her breasts were now sitting at a-cup, borderline b-cup, though no one would notice since she mostly kept her chest bound. According to Madara she was going to be a very voluminous woman when she grew older, as that was the sign of a powerful kunoichi, though he did say she wouldn't be as curvy as someone like Tsunade, since she was so tall, and lithe. One usually did not see her regular eyes any longer, as she always had her **Sharingan** , **Mangekyou** , or **Rinnegan** in her eyes, though when she didn't, her eyes were still the piercing dark blue they had always been, though now they crackled with immense power.

By the end of the summer, in terms of abilities, Madara was sure that she was the strongest warrior on the planet. Her chakra control was immense and she practiced it regularly. Her chakra levels were insane, at the rate she was producing youki, she would have as much energy as the one tails within a year. In terms of abilities, her genjutsu was off the charts, as she could cast even the most complex of genjutsu with just her eyes, her taijutsu was amazing, she possessed enough skill, flexibility, speed, and strength to put any taijutsu master in the world to shame. In terms of speed, she had her gravity seals set to fifty times earth gravity, and when released she could run faster then the speed of sound. She had also finally mastered Tsunade's super-strength, to the point where she could multiply her own strength one hundred times.

In just the few months of summer, her skills with a sword had reached Jonin level, and within a couple of months she would be at her grandfather's level when using a scythe and gunbai fan. Her medical ninjutsu was on par with Tsunade, and her sealing abilities were Jonin level, which was amazing considering she only started learning seals a few years ago, and it was the hardest skill that ninja's possessed.

However where Riley really shined, was in her ninjutsu and spell work. She had mastered hundreds of jutsu, to the point where she could perform most A-rank techniques with a single handsign. Most c-rank techniques she didn't even need handsigns for, or words for that matter. Hell her favorite S-rank techniques, **Fire style: Great fire Annihilation** , **Wood Style: Deep Forest Emergence** , **Wood Style: Advent of a World of Flowering Trees,** and her newest techniques **Wind Style: Rasenshuriken** , **Gale Release: Rasendori** , and **Scorch Release: Halo Hurricane Jet Black Arrow Style Zero** , promptly named by Madara whom then decided it sucked but Riley refused to change it's name, could be used in under five handsigns or even with none at all.

The **Rasenshuriken** was Riley's completed **Rasengan**. She finished the technique for the sole purpose of scorning her father, who never managed to do so. Though she couldn't deny how awesome it was, it was a ranged attack, that attacked on a cellular level, and if used at full power could easily destroy a mountain. The **Rasendori** , was Riley's attempt to fuse the **Chidori** and **Rasengan**. The end result was an S-Rank technique that had the cutting power of the **Chidori** , and the blasting power of the **Rasengan** , thus resulting a technique that could punch through and destroy almost anything, and when the chakra ratios were perfectly aligned, the lightning and wind turned black, thus making it look like gale release. And finally **Halo Hurricane Jet Black Arrow Style Zero** , was a fusion of the **Rasenshuriken** and **Amaterasu** , this technique could easily be classified as a SS-rank technique since it could destroy an entire city if Riley focused her energy into the attack.

Her abilities with the Mangekyou were unparallelled. She could hold someone in Tsukuyomi for several days, she could create and manipulate the black flames of Amaterasu to such a degree that she could form weapons with them like swords and spears, and even maintain them while combining them with other techniques, though where she really shined was in the use of Susano'o. She could manifest all four of it's forms, from the skeletal, to the full upper body, to the full body, and even the perfect form her Grandfather was so feared for. Her Mangekyou seemed to absorb and adapt the powers from Madara's giving her Susano'o a similar appearance to his.

Her's basically had three faces, wrapping around it's whole head, so It had a pair of eyes facing every direction. It had five arms, two in their regular position, one coming out directly below her right arm, and two arms coming out of the shoulder blade's that split at the elbow into two additional hands. **(The latter two arms are the same as Madara's from cannon, just coming out of her shoulder** **s** **, and longer.)** Each arm could manifest a different weapon, one of the front ones manifested a gunbai fan, and the other front hand had several Magatama strung together by a circular string of chakra, making it look like the Sharingan. The two back arms held similar weapons, in each of the front facing arms the hand had Scythes, and each of the back facing hands held short swords. The smaller arm that hung below her other arm, originally had an orb of black flames in it, but now it seemed to hold a small black and green sphere, with swirling energy inside of it. All in all her Susano'o was a ferocious monstrosity, with three pairs of glowing yellow eyes when fully manifested, and this description wasn't even describing what it looked like when she fully manifested the perfect Susano'o.

Her power's with the Rinnegan were increasing too. She could easily switch between the different paths, and could utilize each one it battle with immense effectiveness. She could easily use all of the techniques, and had already mastered, **Shinra Tensei** , **Bansho Ten'in** , and had learned how to perform **Chibaku Tensei,** and **Tengai Shinsei**.

Her spell weaving hadn't been neglected either. By now she had learned all of the spells up to fifth year, and was set to finish learning the rest of the Hogwarts curriculum by the end of third year. She could chain several dozen spells together in under a second, launching barrages of powerful spells at an opponent before they could even think to counter. Remus had told her that next summer she could start to practice the dark arts, so she was soon going to have that added to her incredible list of skills.

She had taken the time to learn the elemental magic, she had found in Slytherin's vault, and was quickly becoming very proficient in it. Out of the five tiers of elemental magic, she had mastered all of the first tier abilities to the point where she could effectively weave them into her spell chains, along with various other DADA spells, transfiguration's, and charms. The first tier elemental magics took the form of five basic manipulations of the elements.

Each one had essentially two forms for first tier. Fire's ranged ability, sent out small balls of fire the size of baseballs, and though small they each packed a punch and delivered a third degree burn to unprotected flesh. She could also weave dozens of them into a single spell chain, allowing her to quite literally rain fire down onto an opponent. At close range the fire could be wrapped around her wand turning it into a flaming dagger, for use in melee, when used with her staff, it made for interesting results. Waters ranged attack was similar to fires, except each of the balls of water hit with incredible force, almost like getting hit with a twenty pound dumbbell. Water's close range attack was a blast of water that knocked back opponents. Wind at range would act like the cutting curse and send blades of wind at her opponent, while at close range it would act like fire and turn her wand or staff into a razor sharp instrument of death. Earth was her second favorite elemental magic, since it only had one base ability and that was manipulating the surrounding earth. Basically with just a wave of her wand, she could force small pillars of earth to burst out of the ground, and slam into opponents with deadly precision. Finally there was lightning, which was by far her favorite. At close range lightning, would wrap around her wand or staff, effectively turning it into a stun gun, hit an opponent with it and watch them get zapped, and at range, each wave of the wand would send a bolt of lighting crashing into the target from the sky. Riley absolutely loved this ability because with her speed, and mastery over the skill she could drop almost a hundred bolts of lightning onto her opponent before he had the time to reconsider his life choices.

Kurama explained to her that her Animagus form, looked like a fox because it drew from her connection to him. The reason for her not having any tails in her Animagus form, was because she took the form of a fox demon, and because she didn't have as much chakra as the one tails, she didn't have any tails. He also explained that because the demon soul she adapted to was that of a tailed beast, she could look like whatever she wanted, but she had to have tails, that measured her chakra levels.

Kurama also explained to her that she would still have an Animagus form, even as a demon, since an Animagus took the form of ones spirit, not what they were. So while she could look like whatever she wanted when she became a full demon, she would always be able to shift into a fox demon form, her true pure form.

If there was one thing that Riley was irked about, it was how much she loved, runes and seals. The only thing she hated about them was that they reminded her of her father. Minato was one of the few practitioners of both chakra and magic, where he excelled though was seals and runes. The man absolutely adored using them because, they were basically the same art, just used in different ways. Minato was a grandmaster level at seals, and a master at runes, at least he was when Riley left, he was probably grandmaster at runes by now, considering how much he loved using them. The man was so skilled in both areas that he could use them in combat, either planting seals on opponents in battle, or carving runes with immense speed during lulls in combat. Plus, very few ninja understood seals, and even less understood runes, allowing Minato to fuck with his opponents, with incredible ease.

Still, Riley wouldn't neglect an art, even if it was one of her father's favorites, just like charms for her mother, she studied hard on runes, and was quite proficient in them.

With the end of summer coming up, Riley had to choose her electives for third year. Being able to use shadow clones, she picked all the ones she wanted to do. She settled for Arithmancy, Care of Magical Creatures, and Study of Ancient Runes.

All in all, Riley had a productive summer, things were going great, until she walked into her house, and found a table flipped over and Remus cursing and glaring at a newspaper.

"What's up Remus... Moony come out to play for a little bit?" Riley asked as she walked up to him.

Remus shot her a frustrated look, but didn't say anything, instead he simply handed her the paper and ran a hand over his face in frustration.

Riley looked down at it and read the headline. "Sirius Black, escapes Azkaban."

"Son of a bitch." Riley muttered darkly.

 **-Meanwhile-**

"What is to be done about this, Amelia? That murderer needs to be found!" Fudge whined as he paced back and forth in his office. The only other three present were Umbridge, Amelia Bones, head of the DMLE, and Dumbledore.

"We'll find him Minister. I've got Aurors searching every nook and cranny, they'll find him." Amelia assured the Minister.

"This is bad. Do you know what will happen if word of his escape reaches the elemental nations?" Fudge stated with worry.

"If you are worried about how Minato will react, I'm sure the man has greater concerns then dealing with our issues." Dumbledore stated.

"Are you serious? Last time the man practically threatened war with us if we didn't do something about Black. Now that he's free, who knows what that damned Hokage will do. And don't say he wont find out... that man has spies everywhere." Fudge stated with a paranoid look, causing Amelia and Dumbledore to share a glance.

"I'm sure that's not true." Dumbledore stated, only to hear a knock at the door.

"What?" Fudge called out.

The door opened to reveal his secretary, whom looked whipped and meek, "Um... minister... the ah... Hokage is here to see you..."

"I told you!" Fudge hissed with a bit of fear, shooting a look at Dumbledore whom seemed to be contemplating whether to be amused at being proven wrong, or frustrated.

"See him in." Fudge ordered after a moment, and a few seconds later, the fourth Hokage entered the room. Dressed in full kage robes, and flanked by two ANBU, the fourth was an imposing figure.

"It's been a long time Minato, how are you?" Dumbledore greeted his old friend.

"I wish I could be better, Dumbledore sensei... however, I just received some interesting news." Minato replied.

"See... I told you. Bloody ninja spying on everyone." Fudge grumbled.

"I don't need spies to keep an eye on Britain. All I need is my subscription to the Daily Prophet." Minato replied as he pulled out the newspaper and slapped it down onto Fudge's desk.

"Now Lord Fourth... no need to get upset." Amelia tried, to placate the man.

"Upset? No. I was upset when one of my students was lost. I was upset when I found out the man responsible was a friend. I was upset when the same friend betrayed my wife and I, and killed another of our friends along with over a dozen innocent people... and I was upset when my wife convinced me that letting him rot in Azkaban was better then killing him. Now I hear he has escaped... the man whom is responsible for the loss of a young man, that I saw as a son... No... I'm not upset, Madam Bones... I'm positively furious." Minato replied with such coldness that everyone in the room felt themselves die. Not even Dumbledore was immune to Minato's fury.

"I... I... Understand." Amelia stuttered out.

"Good to hear... Now, Minister... what do you know in regards to Black?" Minato asked.

"Not much. He slipped out of Azkaban through unknown means. We've not got a single clue where he could be headed." Fudge replied.

"So... what's the game plan then?" Minato inquired.

"Not sure." Amelia answered.

"I think... maybe... I have an idea where he could be going." Dumbledore stated after a moment.

"Where?" Minato asked.

"Hogwarts." Dumbledore replied.

"Why would that monster head there?" Umbridge inquired.

"Two things are there or will be there in a few days that could be important to him." Dumbledore replied.

"What are they?" Minato asked.

"One is Remus Lupin... I hired him as our DADA instructor this year." Dumbledore stated earning a hard nod from Minato.

"What's his importance to Black?" Amelia asked.

"He was one of Black's closest friends in school, like Peter Pettigrew... the only other friend he has is Lily but she's too far away, for him to easily reach." Minato answered with a dark look.

"What is the other thing he could be after at Hogwarts?" Fudge inquired.

"Narumi?" Minato asked with a sudden look of realization and fear.

"Yes... my assumption exactly." Dumbledore said with a nod.

"Who?" Amelia asked, giving the two a pointed look.

"Narumi Namikaze, though you might know her better as the newly named Riley Uchiwa Slytherin Gryffindor." Dumbledore stated.

"Wait... lady Slytherin is a Namikaze? Wait when did she become a Gryffindor?" Fudge asked with confusion.

"Godric's magic in Hogwarts chose her as his heir when she entered the chamber of secrets and slew a basilisk to save her friend and the school. The goblins have confirmed it... looks like we'll be activating another ancient seat, in the not so distant future." Dumbledore stated with a proud smile.

"My daughter fought a basilisk? Wait! What did you say her name was?" Minato asked with surprise.

"Riley... she had her birth name moved to her middle name, and took on the new name, Riley. And yes she did fight a Basilisk... according to Severus, the fight was rather brief as she summoned a large quadrupedal creature to kill the great serpent." Dumbledore explained. Minato had an odd look on his face, something akin to pride and regret.

"Why is your daughter so far from the Elemental nations?" Amelia asked.

"It's a long story. Look... Dumbledore, how likely do you think it is, that Black will recognize her?" Minato asked.

"She wasn't even born the last time Sirius breathed free air, but he is a smart man... I wouldn't put it past him to see the resemblance." Dumbledore replied seriously.

"Fine then... Minister... I would like to place ANBU guards to watch over the school." Minato stated.

"Now hold on... do you think we're incapable of protecting our own children from this man? We don't need your assistance lord Hokage." Fudge replied.

"Oh... well what was your plan to catch him minister? I didn't realize you had a special division devoted solely to hunting down traitors and rogues. I mean you have the Aurors, but they are a peacekeeping force, not trackers." Minato replied sternly.

"Well... I say we place Dementors around the school grounds... they'll recognize Black's scent and be able to locate him much easier." Fudge replied indignantly.

"Dementors? Are you serious?" Amelia asked in shock.

"Now wait... I think I have a solution... we can't have the Dementors enter the school, but we also cannot leave this up to shinobi. Black has committed crimes against both of our peoples, so let us work together to catch him. Have a squad of ANBU guard the interior of the school, have Aurors patrol Hogsmeade, and have the Dementors guard the grounds." Dumbledore suggested.

"Very well, but if he's caught, I want him kissed on sight. I won't have that madmen running loose ever again." Fudge replied.

"Agreed. I'll give my Shinobi orders to execute him if they capture him. Black is a twelve year old problem that needs to be dealt with." Minato agreed.

The two leaders shook hands and set things in motion for the following year.

 **-Later-**

"I have two very important assignments for you. A man whom has caused me much distress has broken free from prison in Britain, we believe he will try to infiltrate Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You ten, will guard the school and keep an eye out for him. He's an Animagus, with the ability to take the form of a Grim... a black, shaggy dog. If you see one, capture it on sight, utilize the seals I've provided you, they should reveal his true form. When you have confirmation on the target... kill him. Everything you need to know is in your assignment folders, remember you will be in a school, so no breakage, I don't want wounded children." Minato explained before two teams of ANBU black ops.

"What is the second assignment lord Hokage?" one of the two captains asked.

"My eldest daughter is in this school. You are to learn everything you can about her, but do not approach her, under any circumstances... the only exception to this is you, Dog." Minato stated looking at the other leader, a Dog masked captain.

"Very well, Lord Hokage." Dog replied formally.

"You may leave... except you Dog... I need to speak with you." Minato stated, earning a nod, the ANBU departed, all except Dog.

"What is it Lord Hokage?" Dog asked.

"Enough formalities Kakashi... I need you to talk plainly." Minato replied tiredly.

"Very well, sensei." Kakashi replied as he removed his mask.

"I need you to do something special for me Kakashi..." Minato began.

"What Sensei?"

"I need you to keep Narumi safe... she changed her name to Riley, but supposedly she still looks the same, only a little older. It's been six years since she left, and apparently she's done some amazing things since she's been gone, but I'm still worried what'll happen if Black gets his hands on her... I still remember what he did to Peter, that poor pudgy bastard." Minato explained with a tired look in his eyes.

"Forgive me sensei but... I don't think she needs any help. She became a Jonin of the land of fire at eight... I'm pretty sure she can handle a man like Sirius Black." Kakashi replied.

"I know... it's just... it's hard not to worry... look just please keep an eye on her? It has to be you, you're the only one who would do it anyway without me asking, and she won't accept any help if she knows it's from me." Minato stated sadly.

"I'll keep an eye on her sensei, but I don't think you have much to worry about." Kakashi replied with a sigh.

"I hope so Kakashi... I hope so..."

 _ **Alright that's it for this chapter... third years about to begin, and the hunt for Sirius Black is about to commence. How will Riley react when she finds him? How will she react to her first encounter with a Dementor? What will the reunion between Riley and Kakashi be like, and how will Kakashi react to learning about Riley's sixteen year old girlfriend? Gotta read to find out... and yes Riley is pretty much unstoppable by this point, there's little that could be done to harm her now, so it'll be interesting to see what is done to try and hurt her. Also, just for those who plan on asking, Naruko will be graduating the leaf academy in towards the end of third year, remember they'd both only be thirteen.**_

 _ **Also I can't wait to see what a youki infused rasenshuriken looks like hehe!**_

 _ **Here's my choices for Daphne's bloodline, sorry guys but I'm sticking to my rule of being original, I want it to be unique, though that doesn't mean I can't go with something similar, so here they are:**_

 _ **Slokaoth Tamer:**_ _ **Basically Daphne has the power to infuse object with her chakra and control and move them from a distance ie Telekinesis.**_

 _ **Magician Girl**_ _ **Mirani:**_ _ **Daphne can manipulate her chakra to mimic anyone's she comes into contact with to fool any sensor. basically if she touched Snape, and then transformed into him, she could make her chakra feel exactly like his.**_

 _ **Madcow360:**_ _ **Daphne has the ability to draw heat out of things around her and make them cold. Like if she focused on a torch she could put it out by drawing the energy from it, or if she focused on water, she could freeze it by drawing all the heat out.**_

 _ **These three were my favorite, so head over and vote or leave a vote in the reviews. anyway JA NE!**_

 _ **/**_


	18. 17: A year of Crap

_**Okay here's the next chapter, polls up so go ahead and vote, can't wait to see what's going to happen and also in case any of you are wondering why I never mention Riley's birthday... well the answer should be obvious, she doesn't celebrate it. The reasoning behind that should be quite obvious, given what occurred on her birthday, and then continued to occur over the years, (ie: fox hunts)**_

 **Broken Angel**

Chapter 17

"So... are you ready for your third year?" Remus asked as he and Riley entered the platform.

"Yeah, I just wish it didn't have to start with a murderer getting loose." Riley replied.

"Yes... Sirius escaping is quite troubling. But it isn't our concern. The ministry will find him. You just need to focus on getting through this year without trouble." Remus replied.

"Haha... a dream Remus, that's just a dream." Riley replied with a grin.

"So... who do you think you'll be getting as a DADA instructor this year?" Remus asked.

"No clue, but if they suck, I swear to all the gods, I'm going to, quite literally erase the position from Hogwarts." Riley replied with a fire in her eyes.

"Well I don't think you'll have that problem. From what I've heard he's quite skilled at DADA." Remus replied with an amused look in his eyes.

"So you know them? Who are they?" Riley asked.

"You'll just have to wait and see." Remus replied as they reached the train.

"Oh come on Remus, tell me." Riley stated.

"Hm... well, in my humble opinion he's quite a skilled and charming individual. If you can get past his furry little problem." Remus replied with a chuckle at his own wit.

"Wait! You? You're teaching DADA this year? Remus, that's awesome!" Riley replied happily.

"Now... don't think I'll go easy on you just because we're friends. I expect the same level of work you put into your other classes, and I expect you to help your fellow students when they need it." Remus replied sternly.

"Sure... no problem Remus. Man, this year's gonna rock!" Riley stated happily as the two boarded the train and found a quiet cabin.

From there, Riley's friends filtered in and out. They all got to meet Remus, and show off their new ninja skills. The train ride went pretty quickly until the train came to a screeching halt.

Riley was sitting with Remus, Daphne, Draco, Hermione, Blaise and Pansy when all of the lights on the train went out.

"What's happening?" Hermione asked.

"Something evil is on the train." Riley muttered as she activated her **Sharingan**. A few moments of silence passed before they all felt a chill enter the cabin. Suddenly, they all saw a dark figure appear outside of the cabin door.

The door slowly began to open and a dark hooded figure poked it's head in.

"Whoever you're looking for is not here." Riley stated to the creature, as the rest of her friends cowered in it's presence. The cold terror that flooded the room could only come from a being such as this. It's pitch black, tattered cloak, revealed it for what it was, a Dementor.

The creature seemed to look at Riley before reaching forward.

"Get out." Riley growled as the creature advanced further. The being seemed fixated on Riley and continued forward even as she stared it down. Remus was ready to shoot to his feet, the **Patronus Charm** , ready on his lips. He knew Riley could handle it, but it never hurt to be ready.

Suddenly Riley raised her wand, and without speaking, a white fox shot out of her wand and slammed into the dark creature. The Dementor was pushed back out of the cabin and hovered in place for a second before gliding off.

"Everyone alright?" Riley asked.

"Yeah... bloody hell, what was that thing?" Blaise replied.

"A Dementor. A guardian of Azkaban. It must have been searching the train for Sirius Black. Good work Riley, your **Patronus** was as strong as ever. Keep watch over your friends, I need to speak with the conductor. And if any of you need some, I have some chocolate in my bag, it helps, believe me." Remus told all of them as he hurried out of the cabin.

"Those things are guarding Azkaban? I had heard that place was hell on earth, but I never imagined it could house something as terrifying as that thing." Draco stated with a shake of his head.

Riley fished out the chocolate from Remus' bag and handed them all a piece. As she was doing so she sensed chakra above her.

"You guys wait here... I need to go check something." Riley told them as she **Shunshined** onto the roof of the train.

She spotted a few dementors floating away from the train, but other then that it was barren. She extended her senses along the train's exterior and found what she was looking for.

She took a few steps along the edge of the train, stopping a few feet from the end of the car.

"I know you're there. Come out." Riley hissed.

A second or two passed when suddenly four figures jumped out of the space between the train cars.

The four figures turned out to be Leaf ANBU black ops.

"Wow... to be able to sense us that easily. You truly are as skilled as they say." The Anbu captain stated. He was wearing a hawk mask and seemed genuinely excited, almost like this was his first big mission as captain or something.

"What are you doing here?" Riley asked, with a bit of venom.

"Hunting down Sirius Black." Came a reply from behind her. She glanced back and spotted six other Anbu, had gathered there, the one leading the pack though was who drew most of her attention.

"Dog? What are you doing here?" Riley stated with a smile.

"Like I said, hunting Sirius Black. The Hokage wants him dead." Dog replied.

"Yeah... I'm sure he does. So is this all cloak and dagger or are you supposed to be here? Cuz if you're not, I've got no reason not to send you guys home." Riley stated with a fire in her eyes and a crack of her neck.

"No need for that. We're here on official business. We've been tasked with guarding the school, in case Black shows up there." Dog told her.

"What makes you think he'll show up here?" Riley asked giving Dog a curious look.

"Well... one of his old friends happens to be here. Not to mention the daughter of the man he betrayed..." Dog replied with a shrug.

"I see... well, if Black want's to show his face at Hogwarts, I'll be sure to tear it off. Good hunting boys." Riley stated. "Oh and Dog... do drop by for a chat whenever you're able, it has been too long since we've seen each other."

With that she **Shunshined** back into the train.

"What were you able to get?" The hawk masked captain asked one of his subordinates as soon as she vanished.

"Ha... holy shit! That girl has as much chakra as a kage, and her control over it is phenomenal." The squads sensor replied.

"Only as much as a kage? That's odd." Dog mused.

"Why?" The hawk masked captain asked.

"I knew her when she was little. She was eight the last time I saw her, and she had way more chakra then even master Jiraiya. To think that she's downgraded to just Kage level. She must have some of her chakra sealed up." Dog explained.

"Holy shit! Are we sure she isn't a Jinchuriki?" One of the ANBU asked.

"She is actually... I'm surprised you've forgotten." Dog replied with a chuckle.

"What? How the hell did a Jinchuriki slip so far off the grid?" One of the Anbu asked.

"She left. Simple as that." Dog replied with a shrug.

"That isn't right. Jinchuriki are too powerful to let roam free. Just because she's the Hokage's daughter doesn't mean she get's to be off gallivanting in some school for little witches and wizards." The hawk masked captain stated.

"Hmph... well... it isn't up to you Hawk... she's the head of three most Ancient and most Noble houses. Which in these lands makes her akin to royalty. Make a move against her, and you'll find yourself locked in Azkaban." Dog replied.

"Why the hell would these fools place something that dangerous, in such a high up position? Don't they know how dangerous Jinchuriki are? Take one look at Kiri and you'll see what happens." Another Anbu asked.

"They have no clue. But they'll learn. Jinchuriki always cause chaos and carnage, wherever they go. She'll show her true colors... and when she does, we'll be there to drag her back to the Leaf." Hawk replied.

"Well Hawk... I wish you the best of luck in trying to drag her anywhere. After all, six years ago she nearly killed one of the Sannin using only one technique, and managed to nearly kill Weasel after he took out the Uchiha. And she did all of that, without needing her Bijuu. All of that power you felt is her own... she only has a demon's soul inside of her... nothing else. So... go ahead and try antagonizing her... though when you piss her off... not if, when... I'll make sure to tell your loved ones you died a fool's death. Like a child prodding a bear with a stick." Dog replied with condescension towards his foolish co-captain, as he walked away.

"Don't worry guys... we wont allow a violent rogue Jinchuriki to remain free. If it causes trouble, or brings any harm to these children, we'll drag it back to Konoha, in chains if we have too." Hawk said to his fellow Anbu, earning nods from most of them.

"Not to mention, if we take her back... maybe the Hokage wont be so depressed anymore." One of the Anbu noted, earning more nods.

None of the Anbu noticed or felt the presence of Riley directly below them in the train car. With her enhanced hearing she could easily make out the sound of a fly farting from a block away, so it was easy to hear what the idiotic ANBU were planning.

"Let the games begin boys." Riley stated with a viscous glint in her eyes.

The rest of the train ride was uneventful, all anyone wanted to talk about was the Dementor that slipped aboard, eventually they ended up at Hogwarts. Where they began the opening feast.

Dumbledore announced the presence of Dementors on Hogwarts grounds, until Sirius Black was captured. He also introduced Remus as the new DADA instructor which earned some cheers from the Slytherins. He also announced that special guards had been placed within the school, and even though they probably wouldn't be seen, they were there.

From there, the school year began quite simply. Things went along as usual. Classes began, Riley began to train her gang in the chamber of secrets, and all of this was observed by spying ANBU. Though one of the DADA classes with Remus did prove to be interesting. It was between Slytherin and Gryffindor, and Remus had brought a Boggart into the class. He asked a few questions about it, and then showed everyone the spell to defeat it, **Riddikulus.**

Once everyone got it down he had them all line up and let them have a go at the Boggart. The creature took the form of their worst fear, so it was quite interesting to see people's greatest fear. Turns out Ron's was Snape, which made Draco laugh. Turns out Draco's was a pissed off Hermione, which made everyone laugh, though it made the Slytherins laugh especially hard as they watched Draco get chewed out by Boggart Hermione for a good thirty seconds before he murmured the spell, which then caused Boggart Hermione to break into an Irish gig.

And more then a few of her friends greatest fears were in regards to her. Which wasn't all that surprising considering she had made a few of them piss themselves with just a glare. Finally it was Riley's turn and everyone watched with great intensity. Most of the Gryffindor's were also taking mental notes, as this was their chance to finally have some ammunition on the Slytherin queen.

Remus gave her a slightly worried look before opening the cabinet, and letting the boggart out. Everyone's breath hitched in anticipation, but none of them could be prepared for what came out of that cabinet. Not the Gryffindors, not Riley's friends, not Remus, not even the dog masked ANBU hiding in the ceiling rafters.

Gasps of horror were heard as blood splashed out of the cabinet along with body parts. Remus' eyes widened in horror, at the sight before him, but nothing could compare to what was to come. What came stumbling out of the cabinet was a naked, deformed Riley. One with long jagged teeth, and a grin that stretched inhumanly on her face. Her entire body was soaked in blood, and there were bits of flesh hanging from her teeth and hands. Her nails were now long and sharp, bloody strands dangled from them as the boggart advanced with this insane gleam in it's eyes. Though what made it worse... especially for Riley and Remus, was the severed head it carried in it's right hand... it was Fleur's.

All of the kids stared in stunned horror, none of them could move, the sight before them was too gruesome... too horrible.

Remus was able to recover quicker and shot a look at Riley, he was surprised to see tears streaming down the girls face. He quickly raised his wand to banish the boggart, but Riley was faster. With a viscous snarl she fired a bolt of pure magic out of her wand, that punched right through the boggart, killing the creature and causing the scene to fade.

Riley then fell to her knees and started crying.

Remus was by her side in a flash.

"I wont hurt her... I wont hurt her... I wont hurt her... I wont hurt her..." He could hear Riley muttering to herself, repeatedly. Horror etched into her features.

"Class dismissed." Remus told the students, as he tried to break Riley out of her stupor.

Not many of the students moved, some were still too stunned by what they just saw, some were busy puking, others were making their way to Riley, wanting to offer their sympathy and comfort.

"Riley... it's okay... it's gone... Fleur's fine..." Remus whispered into Riley's ear as the girl let out another pained sob.

"I wont hurt her." Riley repeated to herself, her eyes wide in horror.

"I know you wont Riley... Fleur's fine... she's fine... I'm so sorry that happened." Remus whispered as he held the young girl in his arms. He could see most of Riley's friends gathered around the two of them. Draco was knelt next to them his hand on Riley's shoulder. Tracy was also knelt next to them, reassuringly rubbing Riley's back.

"What was that, Professor?" Goyle asked.

"That... is the kind of thing a shinobi fears." Came a reply from Dog, whom hopped down next to Riley and Remus.

"What? Who are you?" Pansy asked.

"Just someone concerned for his little sister, that's all." Was dogs reply as he knelt next to Remus and the crying Riley.

"I often forget... you aren't like other children. Where kids your age are afraid of the dark, or spiders, or professor Snape... you fear what you may become... should you ever lose yourself... I'm so sorry Riley... I forgot... I would have never had you face the boggart had I recalled." Remus stated with a curse, angry at himself for allowing someone as mature as Riley to face a boggart, that reflected that maturity.

"It's okay Remus... I'm okay." Riley stated as she finally stopped crying.

"It's okay Riley... Fleur's just fine... I'm sure if we go have a chat with the headmaster, he'll allow you to go see her." Remus offered.

"Yeah... I... yeah... I think... I wanna see her..." Riley said with a nod as she wiped the tears from her eyes and got to her feet.

"You gonna be alright?" Draco asked.

"I will... that just... hit a little too close to home... I'm sorry you guys had to see that." Riley muttered.

"Hey... no worries... nothin' a quick trip to the mind healer cant fix." Theo tried to joke, earning a dry chuckle from Riley.

"You still owe me that talk Dog." Riley muttered as she walked past him.

"Later... go see your friend." Dog replied as he patted her shoulder. Earning a nod, Riley continued to allow herself to be escorted out of the room and up to Dumbledore's office.

Most of the children departed to either go find their friends, head to madam Pomfrey, or go throw up some more. Soon there was just Riley's friends left in the room, with Dog.

"What did you mean when you said that what we saw was a shinobi fear?" Daphne asked the Dog masked Anbu.

"She was born a ninja... raised by ninja, in a ninja village. Ninja know the horrors of the world better then anyone... you guys may train to be like her... but until you plunge a kunai into a man's heart and watch the light leave his eyes, until you set a man aflame and listen to him scream... you don't know the true horrors of combat. Riley does... what you just saw was a fear most great shinobi possess... the fear of hurting those they love... the fear of becoming monsters. She'll be alright though. Once she sees her friend, and knows that she's safe, she'll feel much better." Dog replied.

Riley's gang could only shake their heads in reply... it was hard to know a friend held such pain... for some reason... all of them felt the need to do better, to try and help Riley. To become greater then they were so that they never succumb to that fear.

"So... anyone recognize the head?" Dog asked.

"Yeah... that was her girlfriend Fleur... must have been why it hurt so much." Tracy replied.

"Girlfriend? Really? Now that is interesting." Dog mused to himself as he turned and vanished in a **Shunshine,** not noticing who else had been watching.

After a quick explanation to Dumbledore, he agreed to let Riley leave to see Fleur. It saddened him to see the flickering agitated look in Riley's eyes... he could tell she was worried, and needed to see her girlfriend, to ensure that the things she witnessed, weren't really real. Remus used Riley's custom portkey to jump right to Fleur's location.

Fleur was right in the middle of her Transfiguration class, when there was a loud crack, right next to her. Her eyes shot over and she was immediately wrapped in a tight embrace. She recognized the smell of her girlfriend's shampoo instantly.

"Riley... what is wrong?" She asked as the younger girl held her tightly.

Riley didn't respond she just held Fleur tighter and let out a pained sob.

"What is the meaning of this?" Fleur's teacher asked as she approached. Remus was standing off to the side, and immediately approached the woman. He introduced himself and told her in a very low voice, the reason for the interruption. The woman looked appalled at what she heard, and shot Riley a look of sympathy.

"Fleur, please take your friend out into the hall, so that you two may have some privacy." Her teacher told her.

Fleur nodded and struggled to her feet. It was a little difficult with Riley hanging off of her, but she managed. As soon as she made it to her feet she began to walk Riley out of the classroom.

"Okay... what happened?" Fleur asked, once they were in the hall.

"I'm sorry... just dealt with a Boggart, and the bloody thing showed you dead..." Riley replied as she held onto Fleur. Every part of her thanking the gods that she wasn't hurt. The logical part of Riley's mind knew that it was just a boggart, that what it showed her was all fake... but... that didn't change how much it hurt to see. Ever since the whole debacle on the beach, Riley had always kept her powers reined in. She always kept her youki under control, and all because of this... because she didn't want to hurt the people she loved.

Seeing Fleur's severed head... seeing that it was her, whom was responsible... it was too much for the thirteen, soon to be fourteen year old girl to handle.

"Oh Riley..." Fleur cooed, as she cupped Riley's cheeks and kissed her.

"I was the one that killed you, that's what made it hurt so bad. I just had to come see you... make sure you were okay..." Riley muttered with obvious shame carved into her features.

"Riley... I love you... and I trust you. You would never do anything to intentionally harm me. You are always so gentle, and loving. You are kind in everything you do... you know... you're more angel then demon, I think." Fleur stated with a warm loving smile.

"But..." Riley began, but was cut off by a kiss from Fleur.

"I am fine. You have never hurt me... and you never will. You have better control over yourself then anyone I know. Think about it? You had a naked veela, begging you to have sex with her, and you refused because you did not want to hurt me. That is an incredible feat of control." Fleur told her with a smile.

"It wasn't easy." Was Riley's response.

"I would hope not." Fleur added with a giggle.

The two stared at each other for a few moments. Staring lovingly into each others eyes when Fleur finally leaned in and kissed her passionately on the lips.

"Feel better now?" Fleur asked.

"Yeah." Riley replied with a shy smile.

"Good... now, run along, I have to get back to my lessons." Fleur stated with a smile.

Riley nodded and turned to find Remus, she made it a few feet, when she felt the need to say something.

"Fleur..." Riley stated looking back at her beautiful girlfriend.

"Yes?" Fleur asked in reply.

"I love you... I love you so much." Was Riley's response.

"And I, you." Fleur replied with a happy smile as she turned and headed back to her class.

Riley simply smiled in return and tracked down Remus. The two quickly departed back to Hogwarts. They ended up just outside the grounds, due to the anti apparition and portkey wards around Hogwarts.

"So... are you gonna be alright?" Remus asked as the two walked towards the school.

"I'll be fine... it's alright. I'm not mad at you Remus. I never should have taken part in that exercise. I've seen and done things these kids couldn't even imagine. It was stupid of me to take part. The boggart could have taken the form of anything... I guess I'm just glad it wasn't anything worse." Riley replied.

"Ha... you are probably the only person who could say something like that with a straight face. You see yourself carrying your girlfriend's severed head, and your reply is, 'well it could've been worse.' That's... that'd be almost funny if it wasn't so sad." Remus replied with a chuckle.

"Heh... I guess you're right. That is kinda sad, isn't it?" Riley said with a chuckle of her own.

"So you're sure you'll be alright?" Remus asked again.

"Yeah, Remus... I'll be fine. Thanks for your concern though." Riley replied with a warm smile.

All Remus could do was smile at her tough girl attitude. She was strong, and she would move past her fear, she just needed time, and he knew that. He just hoped it didn't take too long.

The next couple of days were very interesting as the school quickly descended into anarchy. Upon returning, Riley's friends offered up three different reactions to the whole situation. Some like Daphne pretended it never happened. Some like Tracy offered their support. While others like Draco, Crabbe, or Goyle, became very protective of Riley. Tearing down anyone whom attempted to use what they saw as an excuse to get back at her.

Of course some of the idiot Gryffindor's decided to use this info to their advantage. And rumors quickly began spreading that Riley was really a monster in disguise or that she was crazy. To many of the kids, no sane person could ever think up something like what had been seen in that classroom. If Riley's greatest fear was turning into a deranged murderous psychopath and cutting peoples heads off, then what the fuck else was wrong with her?

She started to get those looks again, the same looks that she used to get from the people of the hidden Leaf. This of course pissed her off, and made her feel like shit, but there wasn't really anything she could do about it.

Only a few of the truly suicidal decided to actively attack her. There were more then a few instances where fights broke out. The first was two days after the whole boggart, incident and Riley was walking down the hall, with Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, Luna, and Hermione, they were all on their way to charms and about to part with Luna, when they passed a group of fourth year Gryffindors.

As they passed, they all heard one of the Gryffindors say, "There goes the psycho and her caretakers."

Riley grit her teeth in anger at hearing that, and would've spun around and kicked the shit out of the four idiots, but Luna grabbed her arm, and laid her head on Riley's shoulder and guided her away from the group. While Luna walked Riley away, Hermione was busy stopping Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle from beating the ever loving shit out of the four idiots.

The Gryffindors, being morons, started to taunt the Slytherins to the point where it drew the attention of a teacher... that teacher ended up being professor Snape. Who walked up, just as the Gryffindor's started shouting about evil Slytherins. This caused Snape to sneer, and give each one of the Gryffindors a weeks detention for bullying younger students. Gryffindor also lost like twenty points for bullying.

The next day wasn't much better. Ginny got into a fight with Ron, when he walked up and tried to drag her away from Riley and the gang. This caused a shouting match which ended in both Ginny and Ron drawing their wands on each other. This in turn caused Riley's gang to draw their wands on the poor idiot, which in turn caused all of the surrounding Gryffindors to draw their wands and point them at the nearest Slytherin.

The fight was averted when the Weasely twins both walked up to Ron and slapped him upside the head. Calling him an idiot and reminding him, something about how their mother had told him not to bully Ginny about being a Slytherin, as it just meant she was more cunning and wise rather then noble and brave. They then shoved Ron away, while both muttering 'dumbass' under their breaths as they did. They both offered their apologies to Ginny, which in turn ended the fight.

One of the hardest hit by this whole debacle, was Katie, as she was taking some major flack from her own house, as she supported Riley, and would often snap at any whom attempted to harm her, or belittle her in any way.

So many people whom saw the boggart, either knew that Riley was a much more mature individual and thus her greatest fear was not something childish like a spider or Snape, but was in fact becoming a monster and hurting the ones she loved. Or they saw it as, she was a monster or seriously fucked up in the head, and the boggart was basically acting like a mirror, reflecting on what she really was or how twisted her mind must be. Some even believed that Riley was really the monster they saw in the boggart, and her 'greatest fear' was killing whomever the severed head belonged too.

This in turn caused most people to either A, become afraid of her, like most of the Puffs, or B, turn hostile towards her, like the Gryffindors and some of the claws.

In Katie's case it got so bad, that she actually got into a screaming match with a fifth year Gryffindor, to the point where she hexed him with a very unique spell, that caused his balls to contract tightly and painfully, though the spell only lasted an hour.

The next day the boy walked up to her in the great hall, right in front of all the teachers and punched her hard across the face. Riley was about to dive out of her seat, to stop the second hit the boy prepared, but that one was caught by Katie herself, whom furiously kneed the boy, in the nuts, repeatedly, like six times and then grabbed the back of his head, while he was doubled over, and drilled him in the face with her knee, breaking his nose and knocking him unconscious.

Needless to say, Katie got detention, for hexing his balls, but the stupid fifth year, got expelled for attacking someone like that.

Riley was able to easily heal the red mark on Katie's face, sadly the boy was huge for a fifth year, so he had a lot of strength, though with her ninja training, it hadn't hurt that bad, more surprising then anything else.

Of course the Gryffindors were not happy about Katie's attitude and they secretly tried to kick her out. Riley of course allowed her to stay in the Chamber of Secrets, which is where the group had been training for most of the year so far.

About two days after being kicked out of Gryffindor house, Hermione went to Flitwick and told him what had happened. In turn he went to McGonagall whom was furious with her house for what they had done. Gryffindor then lost about fifty points, and Katie was asked to return. She refused since she knew she would just be bullied more in the house. McGonagall understood her decision, and had now been watching her Lions like a hawk, anytime they stepped out of line she pounced on them. Needless to say, for the first time since their arrival the Weasely twins were actually earning the house points for standing up for Katie, Ginny, and Riley, rather then losing them for their pranks.

Hell, Hermione, Luna and Neville were also facing a shit ton of backlash for standing up for Riley. Hermione got into a fight with a boy in Ravenclaw house who called her a complete fool for allowing a monster like Riley to control her. This fight ended with her kneeing the boy in the balls, and storming off. The next day he showed up to continue their argument, though by this time Draco had heard what had happened and pounced on the fool the second he started picking a fight with Hermione.

Challenging the moron to a dual between their two houses, just as Riley had done on their first day, he quickly kicked the guys ass by disorienting him with the **clone jutsu** and hitting him with a stunner. Needless to say, he had the stupid claw apologize to Hermione and then swear to never speak to her again.

Neville had been constantly badgered by his fellow puffs, as to why he was willing to spend so much time around Riley and the other Slytherins. Needless to say, Neville was getting fed up with their pestering, and he probably would have done something stupid if one of the older puffs hadn't stepped in. This helpful puff, was a sixth year named Cedric Diggory, whom was basically the prince of Hufflepuff house. He said that Neville knew Riley and the other Slytherins better then they did, and if he trusted them, then they probably weren't that bad. All of the puffs looked up to Diggory, as he was quite charismatic and was basically the epitome of what it meant to be a puff.

The Claws had also started to bully Luna some more, stealing her stuff, and locking her our of her room, when she left to shower. Luna being one to generally avoid conflict, did not tell Riley, and instead secretly moved into the chamber with Katie. Of course Riley being a fucking master of reading people, quickly figured it out, and went to Flitwick, though not before stealing some of the stuff from the Claws whom had stolen from Luna and hiding their stuff in the professor's offices so the students would never find them.

Flitwick was pissed, and immediately took points from his house and assigned detentions. He told Luna she could return if she wanted too, but she refused stating that the Nargles had infested Ravenclaw house and it would be difficult to survive, with so many of the mischievous little devils around.

Things were quickly spiraling downward, the speed at which tension was building up, was completely unnatural. It almost felt like there was an unseen force guiding all of the craziness forward, though the fights and everything quickly came to a halt, when word spread to the students that Sirius Black had been spotted in Hogsmeade. This put the whole school on edge and everyone was suddenly terrified of their own shadows.

A few days later, and things got even more tense when the Gryffindors reported that Sirius Black had attacked the painting that guarded their dorm.

The school was quickly spiralling into chaos, and if Riley had known just how bad things would soon get, she probably would have killed the Leaf Anbu, all except Dog, but she didn't know... and things were only now truly beginning to spiral into chaos...

TO BE CONTINUED...

 _ **Alright hope you enjoyed. I liked using the boggart incident as a catalyst to show the others a bit more of who Riley is. Plus it was a great way to launch the houses into conflict with each other. Remember, Riley is still young, and though she's tough, her loved ones are all she has, and Fleur is her girlfriend, imagine seeing yourself killing your girlfriend and then think about how you would react. Anyway keep voting poll will stay up for at least two more chapters, maybe more. I wonder what kind of trouble the leaf Anbu will be causing... and I wonder what will happen when the houses reach their breaking points. We'll see.**_

 _ **\**_


	19. 18: Truth of Pain

_**Okay so, some of may have noted that things kind of exploded back in the previous chapter... that was in fact for a reason, and to the one person who wrote me a rather informative review, thank you for your input, my response should be in your inbox, if you haven't read it already. Now I will be explaining in this chapter why things got out of hand, as last chapter I simply wanted to show the effect first and then show you the cause... I do hope it's a descent turn, anyway, poll still up, please let me know what you think, keep the reviews comin'.**_

 _ **Note! Also I made a few changes in the last chapter along with cleaning it up. Please go back and read it, to clear up any questions. Though I should note that all I really did was explain things a little clearer and clean up some motivation so that things fit better for the explanations of this chapter.**_

 **Broken Angel**

Chapter 18

 **(Flashback- Six days after school starts)**

"Why do you care about her so much sempai?" a boar masked anbu whispered to Dog, as they watched Riley helping another student in charms.

"She's my friend... what else is there to say?" Dog replied with a shrug.

"The others think she's dangerous." Boar commented.

"Do they? What do you think?" Dog asked in reply. He was eager to hear what the rookie anbu had to say. Most of the anbu on this mission were rookies fresh out of training. They were handling a matter of importance to the Hokage but if they happened to fuck up, at least the village wouldn't suffer. In fact, Dog was the only veteran anbu on this mission. The second longest standing member, was his fellow captain, whom had been an anbu for three years, and was only just promoted to captain. Dog had to show him the ropes, and gauge his performance as well as gauge the rest of the team as well.

Most new Anbu were headstrong, and a lot of the newer members were civilian born, which was causing a rift to form in the corp. Roughly two fifths of the anbu division was civilian born, while the rest came from long standing families of ninja. Now while most of the ninja born knew that they served the Hokage, and only the Hokage, the civilian born didn't see it that way, they believed that anbu served the village and whomever was running it. From an outsider looking in, it would appear like both sides followed the same line of thought, but that couldn't be farther from the truth.

The civilian born ninja, not just in anbu, but in the entire force, knew that the council were the ones who really ran the village. The Hokage would just keep things in order, and protect the village, but the council really ran things. They thought up new laws, they handled finances, they handled agriculture, and infrastructure. All kinds of things like that fell under the council's control, and the Hokage was losing more and more power each day. Most people didn't even realize that the Hokage couldn't even declare war with another nation without the council's approval. To those who knew the truth, about how far the title of Hokage had fallen, they could only ask 'why?'

The answer wasn't surprising... the village was too damn big! Counting everyone, there was over two million people living in Konohagakure no Sato, and that number continued to soar with each passing day. With so many people to manage the Hokage just had to delegate powers to assistants, so that things could be micromanaged, without the Hokage having to do it all.

The problem was that too much power was delegated to people who weren't the Hokage. It started with the second Hokage, whom never wanted to sit in an office and do paperwork. He was a warrior, and like a warrior, he chose to live on the battlefield, thus his assistants handled the day to day operations of the village. When the Third took over is when the population really boomed, and suddenly more power needed to be delegated to others so the Hokage could remain focused on the big issues.

This was one reason why Dog hated politics, and it was also the reason why he was leaving the corp after this mission. He had been looking for an excuse to leave for a while, and Naruko would be graduating from the academy in a few months, so he could return to being a Jonin, and take her as a student. The problem came in the form of whom else he would have to take as a student if he wanted to leave. That problem being Sasuke Uchiha.

Itachi was an amazing man, though he was also a busy man. Having to spend so much time away, so that he could support Sasuke and the rest of the surviving Uchiha. This of course left the impressionable young Sasuke, open to more malevolent role models. Role models like some of the older surviving Uchiha children, whom hated Itachi for murdering their parents. Sasuke had also awakened the **Sharingan** , during Itachi's massacre, making Sasuke one of two Uchiha in the village whom possessed it. This of course led to the council taking a keen interest in the young Uchiha, which pissed off Itachi, but when he tried to speak out against the council, that's when the High ranking and dangerous missions began to flow in, and Itachi found himself away from the village for weeks at a time. Soon, Sasuke started to hate his brother, and the two drifted apart, leaving poor Itachi heartbroken.

The end result of this, was Sasuke turning into quite the little shit. The kid was good, he could actually take on Naruko and beat her if he was trying. He was a true prodigy like his older brother... but the kid was an asshole. He was pompous, mean spirited, often looked down on others, thought the world revolved around him, and didn't work well with, or respect others. The council wanted Dog to train the little fucker in the use of the **Sharingan** since Itachi was too busy to do so. Of course Dog had to accept, otherwise he'd find his resignation paper, getting lost in the system somewhere, and he'd be unable to leave. Though deep down he knew what the council really wanted, they just wanted Sasuke on Naruko's team. He knew they planned for the two to get together to create powerful offspring, especially since they knew that Naruko, also possessed the genetics required for the **Sharingan** even if she had never awoken it. Though she had tried, ever since learning of Riley possessing the legendary Dojutsu, Naruko had pushed herself to awaken the **Sharingan** so she could surpass her older sister. Though she never managed it.

And where was Minato during all of this bullshit? training his precious Naruko, of course. Even after having Riley leave, little changed. Naruko was still the light of her parents world and the village still filled the Girl-who-Lived's head with ideas of grandeur.

Dog simply shook his head and waited for Boar's reply, it took a few moments and Dog started to get impatient. "Well?"

"I'm not sure. She's powerful... and I don't know if I trust something that powerful just sitting here for any crazed madmen to come and take. I'd feel safer if she were in the Leaf, where the Hokage could keep an eye on her." Boar replied after a moment of thought.

"Well then you're a fool. Not as big a fool as Hawk, but still a fool." Dog stated.

"Sempai?" Boar asked, sounding confused.

"That girl down there doesn't like the Leaf. But I don't think she hates it. I'm pretty sure all she wants is to be left alone. If I'm right, then it would be better for us to just leave her be, otherwise that dislike for the leaf, will turn into full blown hate, and when that happens, then we need to worry about her coming after us. I'd rather not get to that point and just leave her alone." Dog replied sagely.

"Hmm... that's an interesting point." Boar reluctantly agree.

"Smart man." Dog commented as the class was dismissed.

 **-Two days later-**

"Captain." Boar stated.

"What is it?" Dog asked in reply. He was currently doing his rounds through the castle, checking to make sure there was no sign of Sirius Black.

"I think captain Hawk is up to something." Boar stated after a moment.

"Really? Why is that?" Dog asked.

"The last few days, he's been watching the Hokage's daughter, almost like he was trying to figure something out, and earlier today he and his team had a meeting and they seemed really pissed off about something when it was done." Boar informed him.

"'Sigh' I didn't think the moron would actually try anything. What are they up too?" Dog replied.

"I don't know... but it seems as if they have been watching the Hokage's daughter, very closely since then, almost like they're waiting for something." Boar replied.

"Damn... alright. I'll handle this, you continue a search of the castle, I don't want Black to sneak by, while we're busy dealing with in-fighting." Dog ordered as he headed off to find Hawk.

Meanwhile, Hawk was hiding in the rafters of one of the hallways, glaring down at Riley as she conversed with her friends before class. After a moment they entered into the nearby classroom. Hawk moved to follow but before he could move, Dog appeared in front of him.

"Hey there Hawk... I've been hearing some interesting things about you and team 61, why don't we have a chat?" Dog, said sounding far too nice. Before Hawk could reply, Dog grabbed him and carried him via **Shunshine** to a private location.

"What do you want Dog? I'm busy." Hawk snapped out, sounding incredibly irritated.

"I hear you and your team have been having little meetings behind my back. I also hear that you've been acting a little dickish lately. So... what's up?" Dog asked.

"Nothing you need concern yourself with Dog. We were only discussing how to better handle our mission." Hawk replied curtly.

"And... why are you suddenly so much of asshole?" Dog inquired.

"Uh... look... I guess, it's just being so far from the hidden Leaf. I mean you really couldn't get further from it then here, we're pretty much on the opposite side of the planet. I guess I'm a little irritated being so far from home." Hawk explained.

"Okay... I'd buy that. If I was a fresh Genin... or an idiot." Dog replied with an amused chuckle.

"I'm being honest." Hawk stated.

"I'm sure you are. Just like I'm sure that this has nothing to do with Riley." Dog said as he crossed his arms.

"Hmph... so I don't like being around that little brat, so what?" Hawk snapped out.

"So what? So... we're on an official mission, hunting a fugitive... act like a goddamn professional! You're not some fucking fresh Genin, or even some rookie Chuunin. You've been in ANBU for three years! Fucking start acting like it!" Dog snapped in reply.

"Alright... you really wanna know why I don't really like that girl? Well just take a look at the Hokage. The man has been miserable since she left, and we've had to deal with a miserable Hokage for the last six years, while she's been off playing schoolgirl, so forgive me if I'm a little upset by her presence." Hawk replied indignantly.

"You didn't seem overly bothered by that fact, before you remembered that she was a Jinchuriki. In fact... after you remembered you became quite hostile towards her." Kakashi pointed out.

"Look... I don't think that Jinchuriki, even ones with only part of a demon inside of them, like her, should just roam free. Jinchuriki never cause anything other then trouble. Plus look at what she's doing... she's been teaching those 'friends' of hers techniques that belong to the hidden Leaf. I can't believe you're just okay with that?" Hawk stated, sounding very upset by that.

"So she's teaching her little friends how to wall walk, it's not like every other ninja on the planet doesn't already know how or anything. It isn't a big deal." Dog replied.

"Those techniques aren't what I'm talking about. She's started to teach that blonde haired boy the **F** **ireball Jutsu** , and the big fat kid, with the large chakra reserves, she's started teaching him the **S** **hadow Clone Jutsu**. These are our village's secret techniques! Something has to be done about this!" Hawk informed him in an agitated tone.

"Oh gods... don't be such a drama queen. Sure those are abilities she learned while in the leaf, but technically, the **Fireball Jutsu** belongs to the Uchiha, and their extended families which includes the Uchiwa. So she can teach it to whomever she wants. The **Shadow Clone Jutsu** on the other hand... well... what can I say, the village shouldn't of chased away someone who knew a secret technique." Dog informed him before finishing with a shrug.

"I don't understand why you aren't more worried about this? This girl is obviously trouble." Hawk shot at him in frustration.

"And if I recall you wanted to bring that 'trouble' back to the Leaf?" Dog reminded him.

"I simply think she should be somewhere that someone like master Jiraiya or the Fourth can keep an eye on her, not half way around the fucking planet." Hawk rebutted.

"So... you're just an idiot is what you're telling me?" Dog tried to bait him into getting angry and getting to the real root of this issue.

"I don't get you! There is something seriously fucked up about that girl, and you refuse to see it!" Hawk rebutted while also refusing to take Dog's bait.

"Oh... is that it! You're just like all the other moronic villagers whom can't seem to look past the demon sealed inside of her. Listen to me very well when I say this... SHE! IS! A! NORMAL! GIRL! Whom happens to have a demon's soul sealed inside of her. She isn't the fucking Nine Tails!" Dog fired back with enough venom to cause lesser men to wither.

"That's not what I'm saying... There is something wrong with her! Just fucking look at what she can do! That child became a Chuunin at Eight, Jonin at Ten. And she never went to the academy. Sure you were young when you became a Chuunin, but you at least went to the academy and grew up in a time of war. She didn't." Hawk explained.

"Anything else... cuz if not, you're really just being paranoid." Dog replied condescendingly.

"Oh... there's more. That child, nearly killed one of the Sannin at eight. Eight! She nearly killed one of our top ANBU the same year. She also managed to awaken the **Sharingan** and master it, and unlock a new variation of it, in less then a year! Plus there's everything she's done since coming to this school. Since being here, she has basically seized control of Slytherin house, to the point where the older students wont even think of acting out, for fear of angering her. She also killed a troll, and a fucking Basilisk, which according to one of my squad-mates, can still kill people with dojutsu. And... she's already mastered most of the spells here at the school. Most of the teachers are teaching her fifth and sixth year spells. Not to mention she seems to have made friends with nearly every influential member of her house, which will be a huge bonus to her in the future... I'm pretty sure I missed something, but to sum it all up in one statement, 'The girl is thirteen, almost fourteen, she should not be able to do all of this shit!'" Hawk replied.

Dog stood there for a second, thinking about everything that had been said, after a moment he finally replied. "It is a bit odd... but some people are just extraordinary."

"You're right... people like you, and Weasel are extraordinary. People like the Hokage's are extraordinary. People like the Sannin are extraordinary! This girl... beat a Sannin in one hit!" Hawk replied with anger.

"So what? Lady Tsunade was not ready for that attack. If she had, things would have gone much differently, I'm sure. But beyond that, what's your point? She's amazing, why does that piss you off so much?" Dog fired back.

"It doesn't piss me off that she's amazing... it's why? You don't seem to see it but I do. The answer is right there, sealed into her stomach." Hawk stated darkly.

"Oh Gods... you see! This is what it ALWAYS comes back too. She has the Fox's soul sealed inside of her, that must mean that she's it. So let's do the stupid thing and try to kill her and therefore it... but wait... when it dies, it always comes back!" Dog shouted in reply, having enough to hear with this constant bullshit.

"Do you take me for a fucking idiot!? I know that she isn't the fox. If the Fourth's seal can hold back all of the Fox's power within lady Naruko, then it surely can hold back it's powerless soul." Hawk shouted back.

"Then what the fuck does the Fox have to do with this?" Dog asked.

"I think it's training her." Hawk stated, causing Dog to actually recoil in surprise. Dog actually had to take a second to analyze that statement. He had never thought about that before, about the possibility of Riley being in contact with the fox, and getting trained by it.

"Being amazing is one thing... but you don't become amazing without help. I think it's training her. I think it's been helping her since she was little. I think, it's the reason she's here. The longer I watch her, the more I think it's true." Hawk stated.

"What do you mean?" Dog asked, his eyes narrowing as he did.

"I think... it wanted her away from the village. How could she know so much about the laws of the Land of Fire? How could she learn all of those jutsu and abilities, without ever being taught? How could she know so much about the world? About politics? And fighting? Her treatment in the village couldn't of been that bad... it might've sucked, but so much that she'd run half way across the planet? And now, she's gathering allies... preparing for the future. That girl... has put a lot of planning into the future... just look at all of her 'friends' and you can see it. This reeks of the fox... all of the older kids are scared of her. The kids in the other houses, hate or fear her. She's got a spy in each house, and she's close to all the teachers... this is all too much of a 'coincidence' don't you think?" Hawk explained sounding very serious about everything that he was saying.

"So what? What is it you plan to do if you're right? You've said it yourself, she took on a Sannin and won... what are you or anyone else, going to do to her? I wasn't kidding on the train when I told you that going after her in any way will result in a fool's death." Dog stated darkly.

"She needs to be brought back to the Leaf. No one here has the sealing knowledge to prove me right. But on the off chance that I am, and she isn't just a fucking miracle of nature, the Hokage needs to check on the seal. Repair it. Change it. Hell do something to cut her off from the fox." Hawk replied.

"Look... if you wanna take up your fears with the Hokage... you go on ahead and do it. But until he gives the go ahead... 'I' am the only one allowed to interact with her... got it?" Dog responded in a commanding tone.

"She's under the influence of a demon. I know it. You watch... when things get crazy here, like they have every year since she arrived, you'll see what I see. Then you'll realize the truth." Hawk replied darkly.

"Yeah... I'm sure I will." Dog replied, sarcasm dripping from his voice as he turned to walk away.

"My sister was a member of squad 31, Dog. You remember them don't you? Sent to escort the Hokage's daughter to the council chamber's and she put them all in the hospital. We were never told what happened to that squad, but we all knew. We all knew that it was her who did it. My sister lost her hand on that day... her squad-mates weren't so lucky. One is still in a coma, even to this day!" Hawk told him.

Dog stopped to listen to Hawk's words, he then glanced back at him. "So this is about revenge?"

"No... not revenge. Just giivng you some back-story... you see, none of them ever told anyone about what really happened to them. But my sister talks in her sleep... and I watched over her, for the month it took her to recuperate. I listened as she whispered, about glowing red eyes, and animalistic snarling. About the rage she witnessed in those horrible red eyes. When I asked her about it... she refused to say anything... well mostly... she did tell me one thing... she said that in all her years, she had only ever seen that kind of rage once before, and that was when the Nine Tails attacked our village. The fox is doing something to your 'friend' Captain... You'll see, in time... I just hope that when the time comes... it isn't to late to save these kids, and maybe her as well." Hawk replied somberly, before **Shunshining** away.

Dog stood in silence for a few moments, reflecting on what he had heard. A few seconds passed before he said to himself, _'You're wrong... … … god's I hope you're wrong.'_

Days passed and it was the day of the Boggart incident. Now while Dog had been hiding in the ceiling rafters, Hawk had been hiding just outside the window. Hawk had seen everything, he watched as all of the students recoiled in horror at seeing Riley's boggart, he watched the horror on the young girl's face as she saw her greatest fear and he knew, he knew deep down inside that he was right. The fox was influencing her, and she was afraid of what she would become.

While Riley was escorted out of the room, Hawk returned to his team, to tell them what happened. Being of a similar mindset, they all agreed with him.

"We need to do something. We can't just wait around for her to become like that. She has to return to the village so she can get help. Jinchuriki were never meant to roam free... even ones who hold no real power, fall under their demon's influence." One of the anbu stated.

"I agree... she has to go back... but how? We can't force her... she's far too powerful." Another added.

"We have to make her want to go back." Hawk stated.

"How?" One of his squad-mates asked.

"We sever every connection she has here at the school. We put the pressure on her, and her friends, until she has no choice but to leave, then we swoop in and offer her sanctuary in the Leaf. That should get her back." Hawk explained.

"Okay... descent idea, but how do we go about it?" Another one of his squad-mates asked.

"We turn the school against her and her friends. We make it so bad that in order to protect her friends from further persecution, she'll leave. We plant the seeds of fear and hatred in the students and use the house rivalries to ignite a feud, and we use the feud to force her to leave." Hawk told them.

"What about the mission? What about Black?" The only woman on the team asked.

"What do you think would matter more to the Hokage, having a man he hates killed, or having his eldest daughter back?" Hawk replied sternly.

"Alright then... let's get started. Maybe if we can get her to go back to the village, the Hokage wont be so depressed all the time." Another said. They all nodded in agreement. They all knew that the Hokage was depressed over the loss of his daughter, he buried himself in training Naruko, and in paperwork to avoid his problem. The village wasn't running so smoothly with him like that, and they needed the Hokage at full potential in order to protect the village. The council could run things, but the Hokage wasn't doing his job to the fullest of his abilities, wasn't putting his heart into it. Maybe having Lady Narumi back in the village would help him, and also her. Either way, they needed to get Narumi under control... she was too dangerous to be left free, so far from those whom knew how to control such power.

The team then began to plan out what they would do. It was decided that one house would be drown in fear. One in hate, and one would be a mixture, as to maximize the effects.

From there, the team split up and headed for Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor houses. They split up, with two heading to the puff's house, two to the Ravenclaw's and Hawk heading to the Gryffindor's

In the puff house, the Anbu started to use discreet Genjutsu to force the third years to see the demonic form of Riley following them. They would wait until the third year puffs explained what happened to the other years, before doing the same thing to them. An atmosphere of fear, and paranoia set in at Hufflepuff house, as the ANBU were exceedingly effective in their task.

In Ravenclaw house the two set about studying and then **henging** into third years, and spreading rumors of what they had heard.

"...And I heard she was carrying a severed head." the **Henged** anbu explained to some older Claw.

"It was a boggart, a reflection of her greatest fear. No need to get so worked up about it." the older student replied.

"No.. that's not what I'm saying. From what I hear... her greatest fear... was killing that girl, whom's severed head she was holding... not looking like a monster." the Anbu replied.

"What do you mean?" The older student asked.

"Think about... all of the Slytherin are afraid of her. They all do what she says, without thinking about it. I think maybe the Gryffindors are right... she might be some sort of monster in disguise. And I think the Slytherin know what she is, and that's why they fear her so much." The anbu explained, she could see the seed take hold in the older claw's mind, even though she didn't fully believe it yet... she had planted the seed. "Do yourself a favor, watch her, watch how she acts when people challenge her... maybe we'll learn the truth."

"Also... I have noticed that all her 'friends' are all top of their classes. Even those idiots Goyle and Crabbe. It just seems odd to me, that everyone close to her is now amazing at magic... It just doesn't sit well with me." And with that, the disguised ANBU left, using a genjutsu, to make the Claw forget whom she had, had this conversation with, but leaving the conversation intact. The claw wouldn't notice the lack of recall, it was a looped memory, if they tried to recall whom they had the conversation with, their minds would loop over to what had occurred in the conversation instead, thus preventing them from remembering anything but the conversation but not allowing them to notice the lack of recall.

And that's pretty much how things went in Ravenclaw house. The two Anbu would plant the seeds of fear and doubt into the minds of the students. They were so affective that some of the claws could later be found in the library researching dark creatures, looking to perhaps find something that could lead them to answers. Of course that was when the Anbu got a brilliant idea and left a book open on a table that described demons, and how they could take human forms.

In Gryffindor house, similar events were transpiring. Instead of planting the seeds of fear and paranoia, Hawk was stoking the headstrong Gryffindor's anger. He would henge into the students and spread gossip and rumors, but instead of drawing attention to Riley possibly being a monster, he focused on her being dark instead. Hawk knew enough about Britain's society to know the hatred between the dark and the light families. Almost every Gryffindor was light, while almost every Slytherin was dark. So Hawk used that to his advantage.

He went around prodding the Gryffindors by reminding them that Riley was the reason they kept losing points, and the reason why they couldn't win the house cup. He also acted like a typical Gryffindor and pointed out that given how much political power Riley was gathering, and how powerful she was, she was acting a lot like an up-and-coming dark lord. He simply pointed out that, all of Slytherin house followed her... and since they were all dark... that made her akin to a dark lord. Hawk spoke in such a simplistic manner that it was easy for the Gryffindors to understand and agree with his conclusion. He then began to track down the biggest idiots in Gryffindor house, and began planting the seeds of heroism in their heads. He started to fill their minds with lofty ideals, and the idea of being heroes by stopping this fledgling dark lord.

It didn't take long after Riley's return for things to explode. Fights started to break out, and suddenly all eyes were on Riley. The Anbu quickly began to lay on the pressure, by goading the students in secret. They had to be careful lest Dog's team find out what they were doing. Eventually they decided it was time to attack Riley's friends.

The Anbu would henge into different Ravenclaw's and steal Luna's stuff, or lock her out of her room. They'd push the other claws into confronting Hermione. While in Hufflepuff house they started to push the puffs into trying to get Neville away from the dangerous Slytherin's. Naturally the puffs being all into loyalty and defending one another, were easily pushed into confrontation with the Longbottom heir. Things were even easier in Gryffindor house as Hawk began planting the seed that Katie was working for the Slytherin's and spying on their house. It wasn't that hard for the Gryffindor's to buy it, with them seeing dark wizards in every corner now a days.

Then Sirius Black attacked the Gryffindor entrance portrait, and the ones whom were supposed to be watching it, were busy trying to start a riot in the school. Hawk's team quickly came up with an excuse as to their members absence from the Gryffindor common room. They simply stated that he heard some students discussing a secret, and decided to follow and listen in, thinking it might give them some info that could be relevant to there mission. It wasn't going to get them out of trouble or anything, but at least no one would go looking into why they weren't at there post.

For the next few days the Anbu were on high alert looking for Black, and therefore could not continue with their plans, everything was quieting down as an atmosphere of paranoia, and fear, descended onto the populous of the school.

Riley was walking down the hall by herself when she heard two people walking to catch up with her, before she could turn to see who it was she felt two people drape there arms over her shoulder and start to guide her to a side hall.

"Well if it isn't our favorite little Slytherin Queen." one of the now identified Weasely twins stated.

"We've been looking for you. Got something we wish to discuss." The other said as they made it to their destination.

"What can I do for you guys?" Riley asked as she slid out from under their arms and turned to face them.

"We've come to do a little bit of business." Said George, or was it Fred?

"Yes... you see we've had our hands on a rather interesting artifact for the last few years and while we normally wouldn't wish to part with it, certain things had come to our attention that require we approach you with an offer." The other twin added.

"You wanna sell me something? What is it?" Riley asked.

"A very useful map we've had in our possesion for quite some time... shall we show it to her, Gred?"

"That we should Forge."

Then one of the twins pulled out a piece of parchment. He also pulled out his wand and stated, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." then he tapped his wand onto the paper and after a moment, ink marks started to appear. It took a few moments but finally Riley understood what she was seeing. It was a magical map of the school, that also listed where everyone was. They opened to the page that showed where they were, and as clear as day, she could see the three of their names right there. She also saw Kakashi's name about five yards away... probably up in some rafters or something.

"Wow... that is a useful artifact... I have to wonder though... why are you so willing to part with it?" Riley inquired with a curious look.

"Well you see... we wanted to thank you for looking out for our little sister. Ron's been pestering her ever since she was put into Slytherin house, so that's why we're willing to show it to you." One of the twins replied.

"The reason we're willing to sell it to you, is that you offer good business, and we can't lose one of our best jobs." The other twin added. What he was saying was true... since the whole Boggart incident, the Slytherin's including Riley had been offering the Weasely twins payment for pranking certain targets, whom were annoying them.

"Yeah, and with everything that's been happening, we all know things are likely to explode, and when they do, spells are gonna start flying. So it's best to know where all your enemies and your allies are at all times. Besides, the Marauders always looked out for the younger years and always targeted bullies. We wouldn't be doing our duty to them if we didn't offer help to one of our friends." Fred, or maybe George stated.

"What do the Marauders have to do with this?" Riley asked.

Both the twins smiled and folder the map back to it's cover. Riley read the words on the front, it said 'Moony, Dash, Wormtail, and Padfoot, are proud to present, the Marauder's Map.'

"Those are the names of all the Marauder's. Great fellows them. Would give anything to meet 'em." One of the twins stated.

"Alright, how much?" Riley asked.

"Hm... well,"

"Since you've taken good care of ickle Ginny,"

"I'd say fifty galleons." The twins alternated back and forth.

"Deal! And I'll throw in a bonus... I know who all of the Marauder's are. Though you might not like to know." Riley told the two. She saw their eyes light up at the prospect of learning whom their heroes really were. They accepted and Riley quickly pulled out her money pouch and handed them their money.

"Alright... tell us." The twins stated in unison.

"Well... sadly... Wormtail is dead. His real name was Peter Pettigrew. He was killed by Sirius Black, otherwise known as Padfoot. Dash is actually a woman, the rest of the Marauder's called her that because her animagus form was that of a doe, and she was very fast. She left to the elemental nations and married Minato Namikaze... you might know her better as the mother of the Girl-who-got-lucky-and-lived, Lily Namikaze... and finally Moony, is our own DADA teacher Remus Lupin." Riley told the two.

"Wow... that is heavy." One of the twins commented.

"Yeah... sucks what happened to most of them, but Remus is awesome. Definitely need to see if he has any tips for some novice pranksters." The other twin added.

"Well, shouldn't be too hard. He may seem like a stick in the mud, but when you get him going, Remus is quite the prankster. I learned a lot from him when I was little, it's where I learned to become a prankster myself." Riley told them.

Both shared a look before offering a bow. "Oh, dearest Queen, forgive us for not knowing our place. You were raised by one of the Marauders, you are truly royalty." The two said in unison earning a chuckle from Riley.

"You boys stay safe alright? Murderer runnin' around here." Riley told them as she took the map and headed off.

She walked about ten yards before stopping and looking up to where Dog was hiding in the rafters.

"You got time for that talk now?" Riley called up to him.

In a flash he was by her side. "Sure... I've got time."

"So... how are things?" Riley asked as the two started walking.

"Fine... this is my last mission in ANBU, afterwords I'll be rejoining the ranks as a Jonin. The Hokage asked me to train Naruko." Dog informed her as they walked. Dog's appearance drew the attention of a lot of the students, they whispered amongst themselves, pondering whom the dog masked man could be.

"I'm not surprised. So how is the Girl-Who-Lived?" Riley asked, her tone dripping in sarcasm.

"You know Naruko. Headstrong as always. She's grown a lot. I'd say she's easily Chuunin level. She thinks about you a lot. Never says anything but I can tell she's thinking about you." Dog replied.

"hm..." Was Riley's reply as they kept walking.

"So... how have you been? Your last few letters never mentioned anything about a girlfriend?" Dog asked giving Riley a look.

"Yeah... well... there was a good reason for that." Riley replied with a huff.

"And that was?" Dog asked with amusement.

"I didn't want you and Itachi giving me shit about it." Riley said with a bit of a blush.

"Ha... whelp too bad, cuz here I am. So, tell me about her?" Dog asked with a chuckle.

"Please don't." Riley muttered.

"Aw... is someone embarrassed? Come on, what's she like? Give me some details?" Dog inquired.

"Fine... her name is Fleur, she looks... …. exactly like the severed head you saw my boggart carrying. She's french, a veela, she's kind, beautiful, fun to be around, quite the flirt, and whenever I'm around her I just feel like... I don't even know how to describe it." Riley told him. Dog could tell from the look in her eyes that she was deeply infatuated with this girl. Whomever she was, she must have been someone amazing to get Riley to act like this.

"You sound like you're in love." Dog commented.

"I am. We told each other that we loved one another a little while back. I really care for her." Riley said with another blush.

"Huh... wow. Well, good for you. I hope you two make each other very happy." Dog said, though you couldn't see it, you could tell from his tone that he was smiling under that mask of his.

"So... you found love yet?" Riley asked after a moment.

"Yeah... my precious Icha Icha. She's the best woman I've ever met, and she'll never leave me." Dog replied as he pulled out his favorite book, and hugged it to his chest, comically.

"Dumbass." Riley muttered. There was a pause before the two burst into laughter. Both happy to be in each others company once again.

The two continued to talk about random things for a little while, with Dog teasing her some more about Fleur. Eventually they went their separate ways, promising to meet again soon.

That night Riley used the map to locate the rest of the Anbu. She quickly dispatched shadow clones to start spying on them, to learn what they were up to. She also sat awake trying to find Sirius Black on the map. She speant nearly an hour looking before she spotted something very interesting. A name that shouldn't have been there.

"Peter Pettigrew?" Riley muttered aloud.

" **DA! DA! DUM!"** Kurama bellowed out.

 _'What the hell was that?'_ Madara asked.

 _'Yeah what was that?'_ Riley asked as well.

" **Just being dramatic... Sorry... sorry 'bout that."** Was the fox's reply, before it burst into laugher.

"Fucking Fox." Riley muttered as she shot up and headed for the door, eager to find the person listed as 'Peter Pettigrew.'

 _ **Alright guys, hope you like it, and I hope that clears everything up. Now Riley can track the Anbu with ease throughout the school. She's sure to learn what they are planning quite quickly now that she'll be following them. Plus now she's onto Peter's scent... how is that gonna go down I wonder? We'll just have to see next chapter. Poll still open, end of third year in next chapter... and also... one of the girls may be starting to feel something for Riley, who could it be? You'll just have to wait and see. JA NE!**_

 _ **/**_


	20. 19: Dealing with It!

_**Alright time for the next chapter, sorry for the wait I've been busy moving the last couple of days, and I wanted to get this chapter out before I had to tear my computer apart and haul it to the new house. Anyway let's get to this chapter, I hope you guys enjoy.**_

 **Broken Angel**

Chapter 19

Riley crept through the halls, closing in on Peter Pettigrew's location. She watched as he headed towards what appeared like a hallway on the map but no one seemed to use it. She had almost made it there when she saw him slink out of the hallway and immediately vanish from the map, signifying that he had left Hogwart's grounds. Riley made it to the location of the unused hallways, and found that it was just a plain stone wall. Curious, she examined the wall, it took her a few moments but she found a stone that was slightly jutting out. Pushing it in caused the wall to open slightly revealing a secret entrance.

Riley decided to try and track Pettigrew, since she required answers as to why he shared the same name as a dead man. She followed the hallway for several minutes, it led her down a flight of stairs and then out into a small access way that was hidden at the base of the castle. She stepped out and stared across the field before her. She could see the Whomping Willow swaying gently in the breeze but other then that, she couldn't spot anyone.

Cursing under her breath, Riley returned to her room. She kept a shadow clone scanning the map, to try and locate Pettigrew when he returned. The next day after lessons, she went to Remus with the map, to ask about what she had seen.

"Hey Remus... you got a moment to talk?" Riley asked as she walked into his empty classroom.

"I don't have many papers to grade, so yes I have a moment." Remus replied.

Riley walked up to him, she could clearly see the telltale signs of anxiety that the man displayed whenever the time of the full moon neared. It was appearing that night, and Remus was just finishing up grading papers before port-keying to the island to let Moony out to play.

"You remember this?" Riley asked as she pulled out the Marauders Map.

"Where did you find that?" Remus asked with amusement as he took the map and examined it.

"Got it from some friends who swiped it from Filch." Riley replied, earning a chuckle from Remus.

"You know he confiscated this from us our last year." Remus mused, a distant look in his eyes as he recalled those days, long since passed.

"I had a question about it?" Riley stated a moment.

"Alright shoot." Remus replied.

"How accurate is the map?" Riley asked.

"Completely. It draws off of Hogwarts' wards, to identify anyone in the castle. It's never been wrong." Remus replied.

"That's very interesting." Riley muttered.

"Why?" Remus asked with a curious look.

"Last night, I was using the map, and I came upon a most curious sight. The name 'Peter Pettigrew'." Riley informed him.

Remus' eyes widened in surprise at hearing that.

"That's impossible. He can't be alive." Remus eventually stated.

"Well, either he somehow survived or the map is wrong. Which is it?" Riley asked.

"I can't be sure. Unless the map was somehow jinxed, it shouldn't be fooled by anything, not even polyjuice potion should be able to fool it." Remus told her. The look on his face showed that he was deeply concerned by this revelation.

"Well the only other option is that Pettigrew is somehow alive." Riley stated.

"But if Peter is alive, then why the hell has he been in hiding for so long?" Remus wondered aloud.

"Maybe he was afraid of Black?" Riley suggested.

"While Peter may not have been the bravest individual on the planet, he was by no means a fool. No one had ever escaped Azkaban until Sirius. With Sirius in prison, he should have known that it was safe to come out of hiding. Even if he did fear that Sirius may have somehow escaped, why did he not come to me, or Lily, or hell even Minato? Any one of us would have offered him sanctuary." Remus informed her with a look of puzzled frustration.

"I'll have my clones keep an eye open for him. If I spot him again, I'll be sure to grab him so we can get some answers." Riley stated.

"Hm... be weary. Peter's Animagus form was that of a rat, and it fits his personality and style quite well. If he's been in hiding all this time, then maybe there is something we are not seeing." Remus mused.

"I'll keep that in mind, Remus. Now I..." Riley stopped as a rush of memories hit her, from one of her shadow clones.

"What is it?" Remus asked.

"Son of a bitch! I've gotta go!" Riley stated, and before Remus could question her, she **Shunshined** away.

 **-Clone Memories-**

Riley had located all ten of the Anbu the night before, and she had sent clones to stalk them. This particular clone was stalking the anbu captain whom wore a hawk-like mask. He was currently in Gryffindor common room, hiding in the ceiling. He looked to be just watching the students so Riley's clone didn't really think much of it, but after a couple of hours of sitting there, the captain began to move. When the common room was empty he transformed into one of the students and just stood there, he looked to be listening almost like he was waiting for something. A couple of moments went by before a few of the older Gryffindors started to approach.

As soon as he heard them, he started to pace back and forth.

As they entered they immediately noticed their pacing house mate.

"Hey... what's up?" Riley noticed that the one asking was Oliver Wood captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. She also knew from Katie that he was a real hard ass about winning the cup for Gryffindor this year. It really pissed her off, since he forced the team to get up at early hours to practice, plus after the rumors about Katie being a spy started, he began to treat her like crap, since he feared she was feeding info to the Slytherins so that they could win the cup.

"Hey... Oliver, I was just looking for you." The disguised Anbu said as he walked up to the small group.

Riley's clone all the while watched this happen. She had thought that he was simply keeping an eye on the Gryffindors since Black had attacked their house directly, but now she wasn't so sure. She listened intently to what was happening.

"Why? What's wrong?" Oliver asked.

"It's Bell, I found out where she's been hiding. We were right. It looks like after she bailed on us, she went running right to the Slytherins. They've got her all hooked up over there. She's got her own private chambers, and she's even been practicing magic with them." The captain stated. At hearing this the Gryffindors looked furious, but none of them could match Riley. Her clone had it's teeth clenched in anger, as it put the pieces together. This was why everyone was so pissed at her and her group. This motherfucker, and maybe his whole team were fucking with the students and turning them against her.

"That fucking traitor! I knew I should've hexed the shit out of her the second I heard. She's been acting strange ever since she started hanging out with that little bitch, and her band of merry snakes." Oliver growled out in anger.

"Well now we know for sure. She's a traitor, and she's working for the snakes. Now you don't have to feel bad about kicking her off the team." One of the other lions offered up to Wood, whom was fuming at the perceived betrayal.

"Oh... I'm gonna do more then that. When I see that little traitor again, I'm gonna send her back to rest of the fucking snakes in pieces!" Oliver shouted as he kicked one of the nearby couches with all his might.

"Hey man... don't get too crazy. If McGonagall hears you talking like that, you'll be off the team, not Katie." One of his friends warned him.

"No... I get it now. We haven't won the cup, since that little bitch Riley came to this school. Now we know Katie is a spy, she's probably the reason we haven't walked away with either the house or the Quidditch cup. She needs to be taught a lesson... all of our hard work, and that little bitch has been buggering us since she joined the team!" Oliver fired back in reply.

"I agree. We can't let her continue to screw us like this." The disguised Anbu captain stated, which caused Riley's blood to boil.

"But how do we get her without getting caught?" one of the boys asked, Riley's clone quickly recognized the youngest Weasely male, Ron.

"The Willow! We lead her out to the Whomping Willow... that'll give her her a scare." The disguised captain suggested.

"Yeah I like it. I'll just tell her we have a meeting around there, then we'll drag her nice and close to the bloody tree, and let her think about the choices that led her to being a slimy snake." Oliver agreed with a wicked grin. He and the rest of the group quickly left, and the Anbu captain departed as well. Riley's clone spent the next hour or so following him as it created an additional clone to follow Wood.

Eventually she followed the Hawk masked captain to a small alcove hidden in the rafters of one of the hallways. Waiting for him were the rest of his team.

"Alright. We'll be keeping a close eye on Narumi tonight. If my plan works... by tomorrow, she'll have revealed her true colors." The Anbu captain informed his team.

"We'll be welcomed back as heroes by the Fourth for bringing his daughter home." One of the Anbu gave a light cheer.

"And she will no longer be a threat to these children." Another added, earning nods from all the Anbu present.

"Checkmate Kyuubi. The Hokage's daughter will soon be free from your manipulations." Hawk said as the Anbu all sank into the ground, leaving Riley's pissed off clone in the shadows.

With a snarl the clone popped. And with that, the memories went rushing to the original.

 **-End clone Flashback-**

Riley ran by a window, out of the corner of her eye, she could see the sun was just about to set. She knew if Oliver was going to make his move, it would be when it was dark out, and no one would notice. McGonagall wouldn't complain about her team having a meeting at night, and they would lie about where they would be.

Riley entered the great hall and dashed towards her group.

"You guys seen Katie?" Riley asked as she got closer to them.

"Yeah... Wood just walked up and told her they were having a meeting in regards to Quidditch." Tracy replied.

"Shit!" Riley hissed, though she did remember that her clone was following them, so Katie wasn't in danger, still she wasn't one to take risks. She knew it was time to tell her friends what was really going on.

"Alright... our group is under attack. Foreign shinobi, brought into the school to protect it, have been using the other houses to strike at us." Riley told her group.

"What? Why?" Daphne asked.

"Me. I told you guys that I was born in a ninja village, but I never told you which. I was born in the land of Fire, in the village of Konohagakure no Sato. There are men in the castle right now that are Leaf shinobi from the same village. You remember how I told you about the shinobi ranking system?" Riley told them/ asked them.

Earning nods, she continued. "Well... these guys are Anbu, the village's elite black ops unit. They were sent here to hunt down and kill Sirius Black. But it seems that one of the teams sent, has another motive. They want to take me back to the hidden Leaf, to reunite me with my family. I left years ago because my family abandoned and neglected me. Now that I'm someone of worth, they want me back. Now these Anbu are using their techniques to sabotage our reputation, and turn the other houses against us." Riley told her group.

The reaction amongst her friends was pretty much the same, downright fury. They were absolutely pissed that someone was targeting them, and you could easily see the burning fire of vengeance in some of their eyes.

"Now... they've launched a plan into action to try and force me to snap and do something that'll allow them to force me out of this school. They've tricked Wood and his team into thinking that Katie betrayed them. Now they're leading her out to the Whomping Willow, and they're gonna use it to scare her... but I have a feeling that the Anbu aren't gonna let it stop there. If nothing is done, I'm afraid Katie is gonna end up hurt... or dead. So I need two volunteers to come with me, to help me deal with these fucking morons... and I need the rest of you to head back to Slytherin house and round up all of the first and second years. Take them to the chamber of secrets... when we kick the shit out of Wood, and his team, the school might erupt, and I don't want our house caught in the crossfire. Once the kids are safe, rally the older years and let them know whats happening." Riley ordered them.

"I'll go with you." Draco offered.

"Sorry Draco... I need you to rally the Slytherins I may be the Queen, but you're the Prince. They'll listen to you, plus you're the second strongest of our little group here. We need to keep the power balanced." Riley replied, Draco didn't look to happy about it, but he nodded in agreement.

"Then I'll go." Blaise offered.

"Me too." Theo added.

"Fine... Draco, get everyone to safety. If things explode I don't want our house to come out of this too worse for wear." Draco nodded and turned to the others, ready to issue orders.

"Daphne... I need you to go let professor Snape know what's happening. The teachers are probably the only ones whom can stop the school from exploding. Tracy, find the Weasely twins. They've stood up for us all this year, I'm sure they're not involved with Wood and his scheme, so let them know what's going to happen. Neville, the puffs have pretty much kept their heads down all this year, let Cedric know what's going to happen, so he and the older puffs can keep the younger ones out of the line of fire. If things erupt it will be with the Ravenclaws and Gryffindors on one side and Slytherins on the other. We're outnumbered in that case, so let's get organized." Draco began to order his friends about. Riley could only smile as she, Theo, and Blaise walked away, Draco was quickly turning into quite the leader, and Riley was sure he would be one of her greatest friends and allies in the future.

"Alright you two, hang on. I'm going to **shunshine** us out there." Riley told the two boys. She placed her hands on both of their shoulders and with a poof they were all gone.

 **-Meanwhile-**

"Alright Oliver, why the fuck did we have to come out here when it's cold as tits?" Katie asked.

"Well it's quite simple, we're here to talk strategy, and how we're going to cripple those bastard Slytherins so we can win the cup." Wood replied.

"Alright then, what's the plan?" One of the Gryffindors asked. As he spoke Katie finally started to take notice of something, and that was the seven or eight non Quidditch playing Gryffindors that were approaching them.

"What are they doing here?" Katie asked.

"Oh... them? They're here to help us deal with a problem." Wood replied with a smile, that put Katie immediately on edge.

"What problem?" Katie asked as she noticed everyone staring at her. She also just now noticed that the two redheads were not in fact Fred or George, just two boys wearing wigs.

"Well... we've leaned some interesting information about there being a snake in the lions den." Oliver informed her.

Katie instantly knew she was in trouble. He hand shot to her wand, but the second her hand touched it, an **Expelliarmus** hit her and sent her wand flying. Cursing she looked around, trying to spot an opening in which she could make a run for it, but the group of around fourteen Gryffindors had surrounded her completely.

"Now Katie that wasn't nice... we just wanna talk." Oliver chided.

"Fuck off." Katie fired back, without fear. That was one of the things Riley had taught them, never show fear to your enemy, seeing that kind of weakness, that kind of submission would often drive them to do worse then what they originally planned.

"Ooh mouth on her. Maybe when she's finished dealing with the willow, we can show her how to use it?" One of the older Gryffindors stated with a lust filled gaze.

Katie was about the swear at him when she noticed something off about a few of the guys, their eyes were smoky, and cloudy. Almost like they were under the affect of a potion or spell of some sort.

"Sounds like a plan." Wood commented as he pointed his wand at her.

"But first..." He added with a grin as he motioned for her to walk towards the Whomping Willow.

"Oliver..." Katie stated as she raised her hands.

"Start walking Katie... I'd hate to have to drag you over there." Oliver replied with a dark grin.

"Come on Olly... we've been friends for years... whatever is affecting you guys, you've gotta fight it." Katie said to them as she took a step back.

"No clue what you mean Katie... the only thing that's affecting me is an immeasurable amount of rage, at being stabbed in the back by you. And for what? That fucking slut, over in Slytherin house! We are your team! And you fucking betrayed us! All for that fucking bitch!" Wood shouted at her, suddenly very angry.

"Don't call her that!" Katie shouted back without thought.

"What did that fucking evil slut offer you huh, Katie? Position? Power? Maybe a piece of that sweat ass?" Wood demanded as he took a menacing step towards her. All of the other Gryffindors did the same. Each had a look in their eyes, each was obviously being affected by some sort of spell or potion.

"Don't fucking call her that!" Katie shouted even louder, her eyes darkening in anger.

"Oh... I see. I get it now... that's what she offered... a taste of her sweet nectar... hehe... I didn't know you were such a fucking slut Katie." Wood mocked her with a laugh.

"I'm gonna fucking kill you!" Katie shouted with rage, as she took a menacing step forward only to fall back just in time to dodge the **Bombarda** that hit right where her feet were.

"It feels good to be right." Wood mocked as he played with his wand. Katie glanced around at the group looking for any sign of help. She knew all of these people, most were older but there were one or two in her year and bellow. She also noticed the youngest Weasely boy amongst them, with that same disgusting look of lust in his clouded eyes. She also noticed that sitting on his shoulder was a rat, his pet rat to be exact. Scabbers... but she had to wonder, she thought she had heard that it went missing yesterday.

She also noticed the rat was watching her intently with a gleam in it's eyes. That gleam in the tiny mammal's eyes, for some reason made her more fearful for her life, then she was a moment ago.

"How about we just get to the fun stuff? We'll be sure to send what's left of you back to your precious Slytherins. Who knows maybe the 'Queen' will find some use for your soiled remains." One of the boys suggested earning nods from the others, and even a squeal from the rat.

"Alright... I hope this doesn't hurt." Oliver muttered as he shot a weak blasting curse at her. Katie back flipped away to avoid it surprising the Gryffindors with her agility.

"Come here you little whore, I need you to scratch an itch of mine." One of the boys stated with a cruel grin as he took a step closer. Katie raised her fists, and got into a fighting stance. She was surrounded, she knew her only chance was to fight her way through. She couldn't give up, Riley never allowed them to give up, she never let them fall or linger. She would drag them up and force them onward, and Katie wouldn't disappoint her by just giving up when the situation was hopeless... after all, while they were assholes... they were right about one thing... she really did want Riley to notice her.

One of the boys raised his wand and began the motions for another blasting curse when the sound of bone snapping was heard. Everyone's eyes shot over, and they spotted Riley standing there holding the boys wrist, crushing it with her brute strength.

"Yeah... no." Riley muttered as she suddenly exploded in a blast of air, sending half the group of Gryffindors flying and stunning the rest.

Katie stayed on her feet and was about to make a dash for freedom when a gust of wind appeared in front of her. From it appeared Riley, Theo, and Blaise. Each one appeared and fired a stunner at the first person in sight, this resulted in half the remaining Gryffindors dropping to the floor.

" **Expelliarmus!** " Blaise shouted as his spell hit the Gryffindor whom was holding Katie's wand. Both wands went flying into Blaise's hands, and he quickly tossed Katie hers.

With a nod of thanks she fired a stunner right at Wood, knocking the disoriented Gryffindor to the ground in one hit. Riley quickly vanished from sight and knocked most of the remaining Gryffindors out with her fists, she spun around to deal with the last one, Ron, when someone called her name.

She glanced over at Katie whom was pointing at Ron. Riley looked at him and spotted a rat trying to hide in his shirt. She also took notice of what was behind him, standing just off to the side, was a grim, with a viscous snarl on it's face.

The dog barked and then lunged forward, grabbing the Weasely boy by the leg and dragging him toward the Whomping Willow. It then pulled him into a hole at the base of the tree.

"Shit!" Riley hissed as she made to give chase.

"Riley!" Katie called out to her.

"No time. Stun anyone still awake. And one of you get a teacher. That was Sirius Black." Riley shouted back as she darted towards the Willow. She saw the tree rear back to hit her, but before it could, she sent some of her Wood style chakra into the ground and up into the tree, instantly calming it. She dove into the hole at the base of the tree which led to a tunnel.

She quickly followed it, and it eventually led onto the first floor a decrepit building. She quietly stepped onto the first floor and peaked out of one of the windows. She realized where she was, the Shrieking shack.

She heard noise above her and stealthily moved upstairs.

She walked down a hall and found Ron cowering in a corner holding his rat. Whatever spell he was under, obviously had worn off, if the pee stein on his pants was any indication.

"It's... it's... him... it's Black... he's there... he's an Animagus!" Ron whimpered as he pointed behind her. She spun around and found, waiting behind the doorway, a man that looked to be an incarnation of death itself. He had shoulder length black hair, which was as shaggy and ratty and you'd expect. His skin was ghostly pale and his eyes were alight with manic glee.

"Sirius Black... how nice to finally meet you. Goodbye." Riley stated as she raised her wand.

"Riley!" She heard a familiar voice, as Remus darted into the room.

"Remus! What are you doing here? How did you find me?" Riley asked.

Remus gave a huff but then held up the Marauders map. "You left this with me when you left earlier."

"Ah... well... If you don't mind, I was just saying goodbye to your old friend." Riley muttered as she gestured to Black.

Remus spun around and locked eyes with his old friend. He raised his wand and pointed it at him.

"It's been a long time hasn't it Moony?" Sirius stated, with an insane chuckle.

"Indeed it has been. So tell me old friend... are my thoughts on the matter true? Is that rat him?" Remus asked as he took a step closer.

"Yes... yes... it's him... he's right there." Sirius said with a wild look in his eyes as he pointed at Ron. Riley glanced back and spotted him holding his rat and cowering. She took a closer look at the rat and noticed two things, one that the rat possessed magic, and the other, was that it was missing a finger.

"What was the only thing found of Pettigrew's?" Riley asked.

"A finger." Remus replied as he took a final step towards Sirius. He had his wand pointed at his chest, and a look of deep contemplation on his face. He looked to almost be studying Sirius, looking for something in his eyes.

"You didn't do it, did you?" Remus asked, which caused Sirius to smile, though this smile wasn't a mad one like all his others, this one seemed genuine. After a moment of pause Remus lowered his wand, when he did, Sirius embraced him.

"It's been a long time my friend." Remus whispered.

"That it has Moony... but I found him. Here at Hogwarts... he's there... let's kill him!" Sirius stated as he pointed at the rat in Ron's hands.

"What, me?" Ron cried in fear.

"Not you! Your RAT!" Sirius fired back.

"Remus... what's going on?" Riley asked with a suspicious gaze.

"The map never lies Riley. That rat is Peter Pettigrew. Since you left, I've been trying to think of good reason why, if he were alive, Peter wouldn't have gone to Minato and Lily. They could have surely protected him... then I recalled something... something that seemed to explain everything..." Remus stated as he glared hatefully at the rat in Ron's arms.

"And what was that?" Riley asked, cautiously.

"Peter wears his guilt on his sleeve. We always got caught because of him. He could never, ever hide when he did something wrong! That's why he hid from Minato and Lily." Sirius answered for him.

It finally clicked in Riley's mind what they were referring to. What they were trying to say.

"You were framed?" Riley muttered as her gaze fell on the rat. The look of terror in it's eyes when she said that, proved her statement true.

"Let's see the truth now." Remus stated as pointed his wand at Scabbers.

"Wait... leave Scabbers alone, he never did anything." Ron cried.

"You're a moron." Riley muttered as she hit him with a stunner. The second the spell connected Scabbers dove out of his hands and tried to make a run for it. Remus quickly hit him with the Animagus Reversal spell, causing him to return to normal just as he dove at a wall, causing him to crash into it.

"Alright... time for the truth." Riley said as her Mangekyou spun to life. She stepped up to the disoriented man, and peeled his eyes open, the last thing he heard before descending into darkness was **"Tsukuyomi."**

"A ninja? What's one of those doing out here?" Sirius asked as Riley did her thing.

"I'm not surprised you don't recognize her. She wasn't even born yet when you went away." Remus stated.

"Hm... who is she?" Sirius asked.

"This is Riley Narumi Uchiwa Slytherin Gryffindor. Formerly Narumi Namikaze." Remus informed his old friend.

"Namikaze... this is Lily's girl? Wow!" Sirius replied as he actually gave his goddaughter a thorough look over.

Pettigrew suddenly made a few whimpering noises and then fainted as Riley let out a sigh.

"So... is he innocent?" Remus asked.

"Pettigrew? Hell no! Though you mister Black, are indeed an innocent man." Riley replied as she turned to the two men and smiled.

"What did she just do to him?" Sirius asked.

"Uh... she just tortured him for something like 2 days. So I'm sure the information she got out of him was good." Remus replied.

"I spent most of the time tearing off the fat fucks fingernails... he squealed after the first one... the rest were just for me. I would've gone longer, but I want him able to testify in court." Riley replied with a chuckle.

"She's a little uh..." Sirius commented.

"Yep." Remus replied knowing exactly what he was referring to.

"Come on... let's get this piece of trash to Dumbledore. With any amount of luck, you'll be a free man, by morning." Remus stated. Sirius and Riley both nodded. Riley pulled out a scroll and sealed Pettigrew into it, to prevent his escape. While Remus and Sirius grabbed Ron.

A few moments later and they were climbing back out from beneath the Whomping Willow.

"You know... you're a very amazing young Witch." Sirius commented towards Riley as they finished climbing out of the hole.

"Thank you... but I'm not a witch. Technically I'm a Kunuoichi." Riley replied, as she glanced around for her friends. She didn't spot any of them so they must have taken the unconscious Gryffindors back to the castle.

"True." Sirius agreed as he stepped off to the side and stared up at the sky.

"You alright?" Riley asked.

"You know... I never had any children... so... I was never more happy then when Lily and Minato named me your godfather. I guess I'm just wondering, if maybe, when this is all cleared up, we could get to know each other?" Sirius asked, Riley could tell it was hard for the man to speak, since his voice cracked every two of three words, but the obvious care that was present plus the fact that he was speaking about something that was obviously personal, showed that he was genuine.

"I have a lot of grief with my old family. They left me behind and treated me like crap. I don't want anything to do with them. But you're not them... I can honestly say that, now that I know you're an innocent man, I can't say I know that much about you. Though what I have heard... I liked. I'd be more then happy to get to know you. My godmother was kind of a bitch to me. But I think I'll give you a chance... see if godfathers are better." Riley replied with a kind smile.

"I can't say I'm too happy with Minato or Lily myself. They locked me in that hellhole for fourteen years. I'm sure I'll be less happy with them when I hear why they chased you away. You know... when I was named your Godfather, I immediately named you my heir. Because I knew, I'd treat you and care for you like I would my own daughter. I'm sure you've been raised into a fine young woman, but if you wouldn't mind, I would love to be a part of your life?" Sirius informed her.

"I think I'd like that. If what I've heard from Remus about you is true, you might be able to help me with the ladies." Riley replied with a smirk.

"The ladies?" Sirius asked with a little surprise. Riley simply chuckled in reply.

"Well you see... I'm heir to several houses as you heard from my name earlier. And the ministry wants a piece of my bloodline, so I agreed that as long as they let me choose, I'd take at least three mates by the time I was twenty. I've already got one girlfriend I really like... but no real luck on any others." Riley explained to him.

"Already have a girlfriend at fourteen... I'm so proud... you'll have to tell me all about her." Sirius replied cheerfully.

Riley smiled and laughed while Remus just chuckled and rolled his eyes. He knew that Sirius and Riley would become fast friends. They were both troublemakers, and pranksters at heart. Plus without even knowing it, Riley followed a lot of the Black family creeds. Most were the same that Sirius followed, so the two obviously had a lot in common.

Riley and Sirius continued to chuckle, but Riley stopped when she heard a twirling in the air. She immediately banished Remus back and tackled Sirius to the ground just as a hail of Shuriken flew by, barely missing where Sirius had been a moment ago.

She glanced back just in time to see ten Anbu appear on the field.

"Sirius Black. By order of Minato Namikaze, Hokage of the Hidden Leaf, you are to be executed. Rise and face death with dignity." Dog commanded as he led the Anbu closer.

"Back the fuck off Kakashi." Riley hissed at him as she rose to her feet.

"Riley... this man is dangerous, you need to back away from him, right now." Dog informed her.

"Kakashi, if you talk to me in that condescending tone, like I'm some stupid Genin, I'm gonna tear your nipples off." Riley fired back as Remus and Sirius got to their feet and raised their wands to defend themselves.

Seeing Sirius raising his wand, two of the Anbu vanished from sight. They both appeared behind Sirius but before they could decapitate him with their swords, Riley used the substitution jutsu to replace herself with Sirius, and then spun around coating her wand in fire, and slashing across both Anbu's stomachs with the flaming dagger.

Both men screamed out in pain, but Riley wasn't finished she ducked low and pointed her wand and the ground, using earth elemental magic, she summoned forth two small columns of earth that shot up and slammed both Anbu in the chest's sending them flying into the Whomping Willow. The tree then lived up to it's name when it caught the two men and then threw them across the field to violently slam into the earth, more then likely breaking several bones and opening their cauterized stomach wounds.

"Anyone else?" Riley asked with murder in her eyes. She could see, Sirius was still picking his jaw up from the ground, even Remus was a bit dazed by her speed and ferocity. Kakashi and the other seven Anbu all took a collective step back as Riley glared at them.

"You bitc..." One of Kakashi's squad-mates started to say only to be cut off by a fist slamming into her stomach courtesy of Riley.

'So fast!' Kakashi thought as his Sharingan barely kept up with her.

The Anbu had to tear off her mask, as she doubled over and began to vomit blood and stomach acid.

Riley quickly dove back to stand defensively in front of Sirius.

"Anyone else wanna fight?" Riley snarled out.

"Riley... that man is a fugitive of the land of fire, of Great Britain. Why are you defending him?" Kakashi asked, careful not to make any sudden moves.

"He's innocent." Riley replied.

"Bull!" The Hawk masked captain replied.

"Kakashi... I left those three anbu alive because they were all your teammates. I'm going to kill all of his." Riley stated as she pointed at Hawk.

"Why?" Kakashi asked as he shot a glare at Hawk and his squad that demanded an answer.

"Oh... how about turning the entire school against me. Or getting Katie kicked out of Gryffindor house. Or terrorizing Luna enough that she refuses to set foot inside that tower again. I figured it out... you five are the ones behind it. And you nearly let my friend get maimed and raped!" Riley spat with enough venom to cause everyone present to cower fearfully. Hawk's team were cursing internally at being caught all the while.

"Wait... we never intended for her to get hurt. They were just going to scare her." The female on Hawk's team stated with fear.

"Hm... must have been Peter then. He must have somehow bewitched the students, or drugged them when he learned of their plans... sick fuck." Riley muttered, before refocusing her attention on Team Hawk.

"You fucking fools." Kakashi muttered with a shake of his head.

"We only did what we thought was right." Hawk stated defiantly.

"What the fuck did I tell you, about fucking with her!? Now you've gotten yourself killed, and I'll be lucky if I can convince her to let us leave with your teammates alive." Kakashi berated him, furious that the moron wouldn't heed his warning.

"She's being manipulated by the fox... I know it. Now she's defending a murderer. What more proof do you need!?" Hawk shouted back.

"Sirius Black is innocent. The real murderer is Peter Pettigrew." Remus tried to explain.

"Lies! Pettigrew is dead." Hawk shouted back defiantly.

"No he's..." Remus stopped as he felt a spasm pass through his body. He turned and looked at the sky, and his heart stopped as he noticed the full moon.

"No.. Remus, my friend, have you forgotten to take your Wolfsbane?" Sirius asked as he darted over to Remus, as he began to change.

"Back up Sirius. I've been dealing with Moony for five years." Riley stated blandly as she walked over to Remus.

Sirius shot her a look and was about to refuse when Riley began to transform into her Animagus form.

Kakashi felt his heart skip about a dozen beats as he witnessed her transformation into a blackish red, tailless variation of the nine tails. She stood nearly twenty feet tall, when sitting on her hunches and she was just as menacing as the real nine tails. Sirius jumped back and transformed into Padfoot, as Remus finished his transformation. Moony stood still for a moment before glancing around at Padfoot and then Riley.

Without waiting Riley dove forward and knocked Moony to the ground pinning him with her greater size and strength. She then gnashed her teeth and bit Moony in the shoulder, and tossed him about fifty yards into the forest nearby. Moony hit the ground with a yipe of pain, but his werewolf stamina and vitality allowed him to shake off the pain, he rose to his feet right as Riley let out an ear shattering roar. Instantly cowed, Moony darted off into the forest, where he couldn't hurt anyone that night. A moment passed and Riley returned to her normal shape. She quickly made a few clones and sent them after Moony to make sure he didn't run into any centaurs or acromantulas

"That was amazing." Sirius commented as he too returned to normal.

"Thanks... now back to making sure you don't get shanked." Riley replied as she faced the Anbu whom all held looks of terror.

"Alright... so I was wrong... she is the nine tails." Hawk muttered in terror.

"That was mean." Riley commented as she dashed towards Hawk's team.

"Riley stop!" Kakashi shouted in desperation.

To his utter shock, she did stop. She looked over at him with cold eyes, Sharingan blazing, waiting for his follow up statement, his reason for asking such a thing.

"Please. Riley... I know you're pissed. What they did was deplorable, and they will face punishment for it. But you need to calm down. You don't want more blood on your hands do you?" Kakashi tried to plead with his surrogate sister.

"Do you think I would put any trust into the corrupt 'Justice' System of the Hidden Leaf?" Riley snarled in reply.

"Riley... I know you have your issues with the leaf... but trust me... would I lie to you?" Kakashi asked, as he took a step forward.

"No... you wouldn't. You know better then to lie to me." Riley stated giving him a glare that literally caused Kakashi to wither.

"I will spare the pawns. However..." Riley stated as a menacing grin appeared on her face. And with that grin her hand began to glow green as she infused her youki into her nails and turned them into diamond hard poisonous claws, there was just enough poison in them to kill him, but not enough to make it quick, it would take several days for her target to die. Then she suddenly vanished, moving so fast that while Kakashi's Sharingan could follow her, his body had no hope of keeping up.

'That speed... she's as fast as Sensei Without the Hirashin!' Kakashi though as Riley appeared behind Hawk, and before the man could defend himself she shoved her clawed fist into his lower back, severing his spine in half. Hawk let out an ear piercing scream as he fell to the ground.

"Now... you are free to go Kakashi. Sirius Black is now under my protection. You can tell the Hokage when he finally hears the truth he can come crawling back to apologize to the friend he condemned to hell for fourteen years." Riley said with a snarl.

"Riley..." Is the only thing Kakashi could mutter as he stared at her in shock.

Riley stared back for a moment before disappearing and reappearing in front of Sirius whom was still trying to collect his jaw from the floor.

"Now... as head of the Most Ancient and Most Noble houses of Slytherin, Gryffindor, and Uchiwa, I hereby declare Sirius Black, head of the Ancient and Most Noble house of Black, a ward of my house, until such a time as his crimes have been absolved. Do you accept?" Riley stated as she turned to look at Sirius.

"What? But... Riley, you know what will happen if you do that?" Sirius questioned with a worried look. He was referring to the fact that is she took him on as her ward, then she would be responsible for his crimes.

"Yes... but I know you're innocent and I have Pettigrew captive. We just have to tell Dumbledore and we can have this settled tonight." Riley replied with a smile.

"I don't know what to say. Thank you for this... I will repay you." Sirius told her.

"Just being my friend is all I require. Now... let's go find Dumbl... God Dammit!" Riley cursed as a couple hundred Dementors began to pass over the field and drift towards them.

"We need to run." Sirius shouted, but Riley wasn't fazed in the slightest. She transformed her wand into it's staff form and held it in both hands in front of her. She closed her eyes and was silent for a moment as the Dementors drifted closer.

Sirius, the Anbu, Kakashi, and unknown to anyone else, Katie, Blaise and Theo, whom were about a hundred yards off, watching the exchange, all began to tremble as the dreaded presence of the Dementor horde crippled them. Kakashi had never felt so lifeless and cold before. It was true what they said about these monstrosities, they truly were some of the worst creations in nature.

Another moment of silence passed as the Dementors finally appeared above them. Riley's eyes instantly sprung open, she pointed her staff at the horde and shouted, " **Expecto Patronum!** "

With those words a massive Clawed hand shot out of the end of her staff, it literally pierced two or three Dementors and after the arm reached it's full length, the upper body of a fox appeared out of the end of her staff. The fox then let loose a mighty roar, that released a pulse of energy that sent the dementors flying in every direction. The pulse rippled out from the fox's mouth, bouncing harmlessly off of Hogwarts' wards, and leaving things like trees totally fine. Every person in the field however was knocked onto their asses.

The closest Dementors were vaporized by the mighty roar, while the rest were sent flying, almost all of them had varying degrees of smoke billowing off of their cloaks, almost as if the attack had burned them.

The giant fox that jutted out of the end of her staff, was nearly half the height of the castle and it's pure white body lit up the sky, and could probably be seen for miles in any direction. The amount of magic that it would take for such a technique would be astronomical.

The Dementors fled away with great haste. Each one vanishing into the shadows of the surrounding forest and countryside, none were willing to remain to face the mighty ethereal fox. After all of the Dementors were gone Riley released the **patronus** and lowered her staff. She let out a huff, and mused at how much energy that took. The normal **patronus** was tiring for your average wizard. It would take a hundred elite wizards to produce something like what she just did, and all in all, it had only drained about two percent of her magic, and that two percent had regenerated by now, given how quickly her body produced Youki.

Hell, if she used up 99% of her Youki, it would take less then an hour to fully recharge. And if she activated her Rinnegan it would take less then twenty minutes.

"That was unbelievable." Sirius muttered as he stared at the sky.

"I've never seen a technique that powerful before..." Boar, the only other member of Kakashi's squad still standing, muttered, as he stood next to Kakashi.

"I have... only a few times though and they were all done by S-rank Shinobi. And they were always chakra based, never magic." Kakashi muttered in reply.

"Damn Dementors they never learn." Riley muttered as she looked over at Sirius and smiled.

"You... actually killed a few of them... I don't think that's ever happened before." Sirius muttered still in awe of his goddaughter's abilities.

"Now... before you and your remaining squad-mate get to getting the fuck out of my country, I need to pay back the other motherfuckers for fucking with my friends." With a tap of her staff, four different colored spells shot out of Shisui's eye, all four moved at immense speed and their four targets weren't fast enough to evade. Each spell struck true and each Anbu stood in place for a moment, wondering what had happened to them.

"What did you do?" One of the members of Hawk's team, asked.

"Well I did a little something different to each of you. Those are four curses I designed for assholes I didn't like. Have fun getting Lady Namikaze to fix you, cuz she's the only one with magical know how in the Elemental nations." Riley replied with a chuckle.

"What did you do to us!" The female member of Hawk's team asked.

"Well... alright I'll tell you." She then pointed at one of them, and began to list. "Whenever he get's a boner at a certain time of the month his balls will contract painfully and wont stop until that particular time of the month has passed... I wont tell you when, and it can change. For him, I cursed his body parts to change size, every time he falls asleep. He may wake up one morning with feet the size of boat anchors, or he may wake up to find that his testicles have shrunk to the size of a pin head. Who knows. For him, he'll spontaneously crap himself whenever someone says a certain key word, and for her, well she'll just start to lactate at random times of the month, like a lot... Have fun being socially acceptable assholes, enjoy hell!" Riley informed them with a maniacal grin.

Sirius couldn't help but burst into laughter at hearing their punishments, it was all so positively evil. It made his inner Black chuckle with menacing glee.

"What the fuck did you do to me!?" Hawk wailed as his veins filled with poison and his whole body began to burn as he writhed on the ground.

"Since you will be slipping in and out of consciousness for a while... in the shortest, and easiest to remember explanation I can possibly make... I won." Riley replied with a viscous grin.

"Captain." Boar whispered, but Kakashi held out his hand to silence him.

"They brought this on themselves. The mission is a failure. To go against Riley would be suicide. As team captain I'll accept full responsibility for this failure. Gather the team... or um... what's left of them, and let's make a hasty retreat. If we make it back to the village fast enough, lady Tsunade may be able to save a few of them." Kakashi ordered Hawk's team. Earning a depressed nod from them, they gathered up the wailing Hawk, as well as the other three members of Kakashi's team, two of which were unconscious and bleeding heavily. They would have to stabilize them and then move fast.

"Run back to the village in shame you bastards... and I hope you write soon Kakashi. Please let me know what the um... my father's, reaction is." Riley stated as she shot one of the Anbu a cruel grin.

"Did you mean to say Hokage?" Kakashi asked, and when he did he heard a loud, wet shitting sound. He glanced over at one of the Anbu, and everyone knew what the code phrase to make him shit himself was.

"Oh your life is gonna suck." Boar said with a chuckle as he departed with the rest of the Anbu, save for Kakashi.

"I'm a little surprised you didn't fight me on this issue Kakashi." Riley stated after a moment.

"I knew I wouldn't win. Besides, I knew Sirius when I was a young man... he was always kind even if he did annoy me." Kakashi replied as he gave Sirius a bland look.

Sirius simply smiled in reply, "Ah... you've grown ya little snot nosed brat. I'll have to come up with better ways of annoying you now."

"Humph... My best friend is a green spandex wearing hyper-active, fitness buff, who's probably the loudest man I've ever met... Good luck!" Kakashi fired back.

"Challenge accepted. First Remus, then you." Sirius replied with a chuckle.

"Uh... you can't be serious." Kakashi muttered.

"Oh but Kakashi... I am Sirius." Sirius replied with a laugh causing Kakashi to face palm.

"For what it's worth, I hope Riley proves your innocence Sirius. I would hate for sensei to send me back out here to kill you." Kakashi stated.

"Those who abandon the mission are trash..." Riley began with a warm smile.

"But those who abandon their friends are worse then trash. Good luck Riley. Oh and do let me know if you find another girlfriend, I don't wanna be kept in the dark about all this, you know how much of a romance buff I am." Kakashi teased.

"Hey... piss off you perv." Riley shouted back as Kakashi **shunshined** away, with a smile on his face.

"Let's go find Dumbledore." Riley said as she turned to Sirius.

"Hey... who are they?" Sirius asked as they started to walk.

Riley looked over and spotted Katie, Theo, and Blaise standing a hundred yards off with their jaws on the ground.

"Let's go gather my friends and get you to Dumbledore." Riley said with a shake of her head as she marched towards the trio.

 **-Later-**

"And that's what happened." Riley informed Madam Bones and Dumbledore.

Sirius was in magical restraints in the corner of Dumbledore's office with two of the biggest ugliest Aurors to guard him.

"And you say you have Pettigrew?" Amelia asked.

"Yep." Riley replied as she pulled out a scroll, and released Pettigrew from it. The man was still catatonic though Riley was able to quickly heal him with medical Ninjutsu along with a good old fashioned **Enervate**.

Amelia quickly administered Veritaserum on him and began her questioning. By the time it was finished, they had found out everything. Apparently some cloak wearing individual approached Peter and blackmailed him with the information that she knew that Peter was a double agent. She stated that she would reveal the truth to Minato if he did not set up the plan to get Minato's team killed. Peter ended up slipping the information to Iwa nin about where Minato's team would be and when they could strike at them without him being present. Ultimately he had failed since only Obito 'Died'. While Kakashi and Rin survived.

Pettigrew then framed Sirius to stop Minato from hunting him down, and then he went into hiding to hide from the woman in the black cloak, whom according to how fearful Peter sounded as he explained her, was a woman of greater terror then the Dark Lord or Minato.

This was around the time when Fudge walked in with a few more Aurors and a Dementor. Riley quickly shot a glare at the Dementor whom must have been part of the group from earlier cuz it immediately Scooby Dooby Dooed the shit outta there. Leaving everyone pretty much dumbfounded while Sirius simply burst into laughter.

After recovering from her surprise at seeing a Dementor literally flee in terror, Amelia then proceeded to inform the Minister as to the truth.

You could see from the look on Fudge's face that he was both furious and a little frightened. Furious because his predecessor allowed themselves to be bullied by Minato into sending an innocent man to prison and leaving him to clean up the mess, and fearful because the people may blame him for this misstep.

"You know... minister... in all honesty... this is the Fourth's fault. If he hadn't acted like a petulant child, and threw a tantrum, Sirius would have gotten a trial, years ago. They would have used Veritaserum and he would have been proven innocent. Instead, Minato threw a fit and demanded that Black either be killed or turned over to him." Riley stated, her Slytherin side shining true.

"Now... while we have to understand that Minato was in a difficult place at the time, he had just lost someone who was like a son to him, She isn't completely wrong." Dumbledore kind of agreed... well as much as he could without outright blaming Minato for acting like a child.

"This works to our advantage. Pettigrew will be put on trial, the sentence, once we get the necessary proof, will be death. He'll be kissed immediately upon his trials completion. Just give a dose of Veritaserum to Black here, and make sure he wasn't an accomplice and all is good." Fudge ordered.

Sirius cringed at hearing that, since he knew that he was a death eater, during Voldemort's rein, and they'd probably find out about that. And he'd be heading back to Azkaban.

"Actually Minister. Sirius and his house technically belong to me, until the charges against him are cleared, as I claimed him as a ward. He did not refuse, and accepted the terms. As his impromptu head of house, I cannot have some sort of third party individual with no knowledge of the Black family secrets administering Veritaserum and possibly forcing my ward into releasing information about his house. Being his head of house and someone whom knows much about the Black family secrets _(lies)_ , I can administer the questions without accidentally forcing private information not relative to this matter, into the light." Riley stated in a formal and neutral tone. She was basically spouting bullshit her grandfather was quickly whispering to her. She hoped it worked.

"Surely you can trust Amelia with this... after all being a head of house herself, she understands the meaning of family secrets." Dumbledore countered. The man didn't sound suspicious or anything he was more curious then anything.

"No, no, Dumbledore, she's right. After all Black's been through it's the least we can offer. Allow his head of house to vindicate him." Fudge ordered, you could tell he was trying to get on Riley's and Sirius' good side but neither of them were complaining. No one had any other complaints and Amelia quickly administered the Veritaserum.

After a few moments it took hold and Sirius' eyes glazed over. Riley quickly began

"What is you name?"

"Sirius Black"

"How old are you?"

"37."

"What is your Animagus Form?"

"A grim."

"Did you participate in the plotting of the death of Obito Uchiha?"

"No."

"Did you participate in the events that caused the death of Obito Uchiha?"

"No."

"Did you know that Peter Pettigrew had framed you for the murder of Obito Uchiha, when you chased him to muggle London?"

"Yes."

"Did you kill any one of the twelve muggles that died as a result of that incident?"

"No."

"Did you kill Peter Pettigrew?"

"No."

"Did Peter ever take the Dark mark?"

"Yes."

"Did you ever take the Dark Mark?"

"No."

"Did you ever have any negative feeling towards Minato Namikaze or Lily Namikaze nee Evans?"

"No not until they threw me into that hell hole for fourteen years."

Riley then looked over at Amelia whom nodded, she glanced over at Dumbledore whom wore a happy smile at hearing Sirius' innocence. Fudge also nodded his approval and motioned for Amelia to provide the antidote.

"Alright Lord Black. A trial will be held in a few days. However you are not required to participate in any fashion. With this information, I as Minister of magic, hereby exonerate you of all your crimes. You will be payed a fee of one million galleons for each year spent in Azkaban and the charges of failure to register as an Animagus will be waved as well, upon your completion of the proper registration forms. Amelia, arrest Peter Pettigrew for the death of Obito Uchiha of the land of Fire, as well as the deaths of twelve muggles in London. We will have a full list of charges brought upon him by the time of his trial." Fudge stated sounding all professional.

"Be careful... his Animagus form is that of a rat." Sirius warned.

"Thank you Lord Black. You are free to go." Amelia told him as she removed his shackles.

"As you have finally been proven innocent, I bequeath all of your titles back to you, and release your house from my service." Riley added with a smile.

"Ah good... all's well that ends well." Sirius said with a chuckle.

"There is one thing though before you leave Ms. Uchiwa. That enormous Fox I and the rest of the staff witnessed in the sky? And the injuries to several Gryffindors?" Dumbledore inquired.

Riley let out a sigh and told her story. Again she didn't go into detail. But she did inform them that a rogue faction of the Leaf Anbu sent to the school, were trying to start a house war, which is where all the fighting was coming from this year. One of the Anbu tried to get Oliver and his goons to hurt Katie. Peter Pettigrew somehow placed them all under some sort of spell, or potion and sent them to do worse then originally planned. Riley and her friends beat them all up, while preparing for the possible house war that would erupt when the Gryffindors heard about Riley beating up twelve of their members. The light they saw in the sky was her **Patronus** which took the form a fox. She didn't have to explain to them why it was so big, it was obvious that she was unbelievably powerful.

After she finished her story, everyone looked to a combination of pissed, and proud of her. Especially Amelia, Dumbledore and Sirius.

"So... you've been training you friends in the art of the shinobi?" Dumbledore inquired.

"Yeah." Riley replied.

"Would you be willing to train others?" Dumbledore asked.

"Maybe... while I don't have anything against showing people the basics the more advanced stuff I would save for those I trusted." Riley replied after a moment of thought.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking Albus?" Fudge asked.

"Indeed. We would have to discuss it with the board of governors but perhaps if you're willing you might offer a class on the basics of wielding Chakra?" Dumbledore asked.

"You mean like be a teacher?" Riley asked with a bit of surprise.

"Not fully. You'd have one of the other teachers there to oversee. And it would be as an elective for third years and up, besides... you're already more then prepared to take your Transfiguration, DADA, and Charms, OWLS, and you'll be ready for your NEWTS by the end of this year. You're already top of your class in Ancient Runes. By next year you'll have learned everything you need in most of your classes anyway. Plus... you already do act as a teacher most of the time. You teach your friends and you help those who struggle in your classes. I think it would be an excellent position for you to be in. You can finish your Electives with your friends, while at the same time you wont be stuck in the three classes you've almost finished with already. Give it some thought. I'll contact you during the summer if the board likes the idea." Dumbledore explained.

"I will give it some thought. I kinda like the idea of being a teacher... it gives me something to do. Plus at least I won't be bored in my other classes." Riley replied with a smile.

Dumbledore smiled in reply. What no one knew was that behind the kindly twinkle in his eye, was a slowly growing fear. He knew that the girl that stood before him, eclipsed him in power. That's why he had to do whatever it took to guide her on the right path. She was far too powerful to allow to fall into the hands of darkness. Albus knew that if Riley was to become a Dark Lord... the world would fall before her. So he decided to try and focus her energy onto something constructive and beneficial to Britain. Teaching students to use Chakra would expand witches and wizards potential drastically.

- **Later** -

It was dawn by the time Riley made it to her common room. She had gone to Madam Pomfrey to examine the Gryffindors whom attacked Katie, to try and figure out what was wrong with them. It didn't take long to figure it out. It was a unique kind a mind manipulation spell that forced a person's darkest emotions to the forefront of their personalities. It's why most of Katie's attackers went from just wanting to scare her to becoming rape faced psychos.

They were all going to be fine though. A mind healer from St Mungo's had come to help fix them up. After hearing the truth about what was causing all of the tension this year, Dumbledore gathered the staff and set them to task, calming the students and ensuring no conflict broke out. By the time Riley made it back, Snape had retrieved the Slytherin first and second years from the chamber along with about half of Riley's crew. The other half were in the dungeons lying in wait for anyone wearing red or gold to stumble into their sights. They were very happy to see Snape leading the younger kids back to the common room. He had to compliment his snakes for how well they organized and prepared to defend their house. Draco truly proved himself by leading the Slytherins in preparation for a possible fight. He earned a lot of respect from Snape, the older kids and even Riley, and cemented his position as the Prince of Slytherin house.

Riley walked into her common room and found most of the snakes waiting for her. Almost the entire house was there, they offered her nods as she made her way through the group. To her surprise, Neville, Luna, Hermione, and Katie were all present in the common room. Which had been a taboo for years and years.

All her friends offered her smiles or nods. She could see the hero worship and awe in Blaise, Theo, and Katie's eyes as they had seen her power first hand. They had seen her kick the shit out of all those Anbu.

Riley stopped in front of Blaise, Theo and Katie she gave the three a smile and said. "You fought well."

The boys both smiled and nodded while Katie also nodded but her cheeks also visibly reddened.

Riley smiled at them for a moment longer before turning to walk away.

Katie watched her walk. She really really wanted to say something just then. Since becoming a part of this group Katie felt like she belonged, and Riley had become akin to her hero. And her crush. She just wished she could just ask her out, but she knew she couldn't, Riley was already dating someone, and she was way hotter then Katie could ever dream of being.

"I know Fleur's hot, Katie... if you want in on that you have to ask Riley." Luna said in a loud whisper, causing Katie's jaw to drop and the room to go silent.

Riley stopped mid step and turned to look back at Katie who's cheeks were as red as a tomato.

"Oh wait... no... sorry I got that mixed up. I know Riley's hot you have to ask Fleur if you can get in on that." Luna corrected herself with a smile, causing a few people to snicker.

Riley walked right up to Luna, "I didn't know you felt that way about me love. How come you never told me?"

"You can't handle me." Luna replied with a cheerful smile as she turned and began to leave. Riley was left with a gob smacked look at that statement but before she could reply, Luna looked back at her and added, "Yet." before winking and skipping off with Ginny whom was a giggling wreck.

Riley simply shook her head and giggled. Luna was one of a kind. After a moment she turned towards Katie whom looked to be trying to fuse with the wall she leaning on.

"So Katie..." Riley stated as she approached her.

"Ye... Yeah?" Katie stuttered in reply as she tried to locate where her Gryffindor courage ran off too.

"You wanna go out with me?" Riley asked.

"Yeah." Katie replied without having to think about it.

"Alright, how about Friday night then? Oh and before you ask. I've been ordered by the state to repopulate my clan here in Britain so I've been asked to take multiple mates... and yes Fleur knows... and if you're willing to share, we can see where this goes." Riley informed her.

"Uh... okay... cool. Sure Friday sounds great." Katie replied mechanically as she thought about this new bed of information she had learned. Riley had to take more then one 'mate' which meant she could date her and Fleur at the same time, and Fleur was already alright with that.

"Oh... and if our date on Friday goes well. I'll take you to get Fleur's seal of approval and word of warning, she loves to kiss, so be prepared for that... now... I'm off to bed... and the rest of you nosy assholes... go fuck yourselves!" Riley told her before turning to the rest of the Slytherins, Riley made her exit right as the Slytherins burst into laughter.

All Katie could think about was how interesting her life had become.

 ** _Alright... holy shit... my hand if fucking crippled now... you guys better love the shit outta this chapter. See repercussion in the Leaf, end of third year, and summer fun in the next chapter JA NE!_**

 ** _\_**


	21. 20: More Schemes

**_Alright into the new house and computers back up. Internet connection is shit, but I can still post. Now someone pointed out that they were surprised that Riley didn't just outright kill all the members of Hawk's squad and my reply to that is that she was probably very clear headed at the time, coupled with her closeness to Kakashi. If he hadn't said anything to stop her, I am pretty sure they all would have ended up dead. And as for the Gryffindors well, they hadn't hurt Katie yet, so that probably saved them. This chapter we'll see the end of third year, the repercussion of the events of the last few chapters, and the summer time. Hope you enjoy and let me know if any of you have a good name for femgaara, otherwise I'm going to just stick with gaara._**

 **Broken Angel**

Chapter 20

Minato let out another tired sigh. One more piece of paperwork, and he was done for the day. That was what he told himself three hours ago. Now it was midnight and he was still working alongside a team of four shadow clones, and yet still the paper work seemed to multiply faster then he could do it.

Minato was about to tear his hair out when he heard a knock at the door.

 _'Oh thank god! Social Interaction!'_ "Come in!" Minato thought and then stated.

The door opened revealing Dog whom stepped in and closed the door behind him.

"Kakashi? What are you doing here?" Minato asked with surprise.

"Captain of team 47, reporting in, Lord Hokage." Dog replied formerly, causing Minato to raise an eyebrow.

"Where's your team? And Hawks?" Minato inquired.

"Hawk and half of my squad are in the hospital. Lady Tsunade is working to try and save Hawk's life right now. All of Hawk's squad were cursed during the mission so I sent them to the hospital as well, and I'll need to ask Lady Namikaze what she thinks should be done about them. The only other member of my squad still operating is Boar, whom I'm happy to say displayed a cool head, and a greater deal of forethought then his fellows." Dog replied stoically.

"What the fuck happened?" Minato asked in surprise. Hearing two whole Anbu teams were out of commission, was not something the tired Hokage wanted to hear this late at night.

"Mission failed, Lord Hokage." Dog replied.

"Explain Kakashi." Minato ordered as he stood from his seat and leaned forward giving Kakashi an intense look.

Instead of saying anything Kakashi simply reached behind himself and pulled out a newspaper, he placed it on the desk in front of the Hokage and gestured towards it.

Minato looked down at the paper. He saw that it was the Daily Prophet. Scanning the headline, his eyes widened. " _Sirius Black, exonerated on all charges. Peter Pettigrew taken into custody_."

"What the hell is this?" Minato asked as he picked up the paper and began reading.

"Sirius was proven innocent. Turns out Peter Pettigrew has been alive the whole time. He's the one whom sold out our squad to Iwa. Then he pinned the blame on Sirius and killed all those muggles in London. He cut off his own finger and turned into a rat and escaped leaving Sirius holding the bag as they say. And he was subsequently thrown into Azkaban without trial. As to what happened to my team, well that's simple. Riley er... Narumi found him, and learned of his innocence. When my team arrived we tried to put Black down immediately, upon your orders. Narumi protected him. She disemboweled two of them with a flaming blade, and then threw them into some sort of magical tree that slammed them into the earth. Both are in critical condition. We were able to get them here in time... hopefully. And another member of my squad reached for her blade while also calling Narumi a bitch, angered by that, Narumi punched her in the stomach so hard that she now has organ damage." Kakashi explained as he removed his mask.

"He was innocent? All this time?" Minato said to himself.

"Yes sensei. He was. He's been cleared of all charges though, and he's going home." Kakashi informed him.

"I can't believe this... how do they know?" Minato asked.

"Narumi captured Pettigrew and handed him over to the Aurors. They dosed him and Sirius with Veritaserum, and got the truth." Kakashi replied. He had learned all of this, shortly before leaving Britain. He and Hawk's squad were about to use their international portkeys to travel home, but they needed to stabilize Hawk and the other injured so they had some down time. Kakashi had sent a clone to spy on Pettigrew's interrogation.

"How did Narumi get involved in all this?" Minato asked.

"I don't know sensei. But you should have seen her. She moved so fast when she took down Hawk. I could only follow her because of my **Sharingan**. I'm almost positive she has surpassed you in terms of physical speed." Kakashi replied.

"Are you serious?" Minato asked, shock evident on his face.

"I am. Without the **Hirashin** , I'm pretty sure she'd be able to keep up or even outpace you. And not counting what else I saw. There is one thing though... something very important I think you need to know." Kakashi told him in a foreboding tone.

"What is it?' Minato inquired.

From there Kakashi explained everything that happened. From what Hawk had suspected about Riley's connection to the fox, to what he and his team did to the students at Hogwarts, to Riley's transformation into a tailless fox, to defeating over a hundred dementors with a **patronus** that lit up the sky, to the poisonous strike and curses she inflicted on Hawk and his team.

By the time he was finished, Minato had fallen back into his chair, his jaw hanging open in disbelief. He was having trouble wrapping his mind around how a fourteen year old girl could be that powerful. Kakashi had even said that he was sure she was Kage level already. Naruko wasn't anywhere near that powerful.

By Now Naruko was tied for top of the class amongst her peers. Her only real competitor was Sasuke, whom was turning out to be as much of a prodigy as Itachi. Naruko, had Kage level chakra levels, but her control was for shit. She couldn't perform the clone jutsu, or any genjutsu at all. She made up for it, in an arsenal of powerful jutsu and spells. When she turned eleven, Minato and Lily had taken Naruko to get a wand made, they had taken a trek all the way back to Britain for it so they could get one from Ollivander. Naruko's wand ended up being the brother wand to Voldemort, which made sense to everyone since she was the one who killed him. They also hired a private tutor, to begin teaching her all sorts of magic, that Lily couldn't. She took to it as well as Ninjutsu. With all of her abilities and skills, Naruko could easily be high Chuunin level, maybe even Low Jonin, if she had the experience.

She was a prodigy, though even with all of her skills and abilities, she was like an infant, when placed next to Narumi.

Minato could only sigh and hang his head. Where had he gone wrong with Narumi? Yes they had forgotten about her, but still, why hadn't they seen the problem before it was too late? Was it simply fate? Was this one of the hardships that Naruko would be forced to face? She was the child of Prophecy after all, not to mention the Girl-who-Lived. The weight of the future was immense and all of that weight was on Naruko's shoulders.

When Jiraiya had come to him about a year after the twins were born, with that damn prophecy, Minato had been both amazed and worried. Jiraiya had told him that the great toad elder had delivered a prophecy. It had said, that a child born in flames, to two powerful magical beings would be the savior. This child would carry an immense burden and power within them, and would prove themselves a hero by destroying darkness. This hero, this child of Prophecy would one day decide the fate of the world. They would either be lifted up into the light and save all of humanity, or they would be left in darkness, to suffer alone, in which case they would return a tyrant, and conqueror.

Naruko fit all of those qualities. She was born on the day of the nine tails attack. Her parents were both powerful magical beings, he being Hokage, and Lily being a master at Charms. She had the fox's power sealed inside of her, which was quite literally an immense burden and power. And she proved herself a hero when, not only was she used to seal the Nine Tails, but she killed Voldemort with it's power albeit accidentally but still, she was seen as a hero for it.

Minato hadn't faltered in his belief that Naruko was the true child of prophecy. That's why he helped her in every task she needed him to. He and Lily were always there for her, every day and night. This devotion to their belief, had forced away their eldest daughter, and now they had to hear it from others that she was growing into an amazing young woman.

He let out a loud sigh, as he knew the council would learn about this soon, if they hadn't already. They'd demand that Riley be forced to return to the Hidden Leaf. They'd want her power, all of it, to be in the hands of the hidden Leaf.

Minato didn't know what to think. The transformation that Kakashi had seen was obviously her Animagus form, he'd seen Lily's enough to recognize it. But still, a twenty foot fox, that looked exactly like the nine tails? And then there was the theory that the fox was training her. Minato was quite sure that wasn't possible since the seal he had created was still perfectly intact when she left the village, but he couldn't rule it out now that he hadn't seen her in six years.

The stupidity of the council, coupled with the power of a kage level combatant, in the form of his eldest daughter. The news that Sirius was innocent, and now free of all charges. The fact that Pettigrew was the real traitor and was soon to be executed. All of this was too much for Minato to handle this late at night. Not to mention the fact that he'd have to tell Lily, and then he'd have to deal with her. He needed a plan. He needed to do something to bridge the gap between the Leaf and Narumi... but what?

It didn't take him long to come up with a plan, quite a brilliant plan to be honest... he was going to need to get into contact with the Minister of Britain, and the other Kage... but if this worked, perhaps he could bridge more then one gap.

Kakashi could only wonder what was running through his sensei's mind as the man set to work on some papers with gusto. He knew whatever the man was up to... it, at the very least, wouldn't be boring.

- **Meanwhile** -

'Dammit!" Tsunade hissed. She was currently trying to save Hawk's life. The man's skin was bubbling and his organs were boiling in his body. Whatever poison was inside of him, it was unlike anything she'd ever seen before. It was definitely chakra based, and it refused to allow her to remove it from his body. She had been trying to filter and draw out the poison with her chakra but to no avail.

Hawk's eyes darted back and forth rapidly, he hadn't stopped screaming since he woke an hour ago. The poison had reached every part of his body, and now every single part of his being was being broken down. He was essentially melting, from the inside out, by now most of his organs were barely functioning chunks of meat, while his muscles were all hanging limply from the bone. His skin was bubbling all over, and burned with intense pain.

All Hawk could think about and see, was Riley hovering over him, watching him, smiling down at him with a vicious grin. Suddenly he saw her eyes go red, and with a final gurgling scream of agony, his heart burst and he died.

Tsunade swore loudly as she spun around and marched out of the room, leaving the other doctors to pronounce him dead. It wasn't often she was beaten like this. But there was literally nothing she could do to help the man. The poison ate up all of the morphine they injected him with, and none of their other methods to ease his pain, worked.

"What do you wanna do, Lady Tsunade?" Her assistant Shizune asked.

"Take blood and tissue samples, and try to collect a sample of the poison. I want to know everything about it." Tsunade ordered. Her assistant nodded and headed off.

"Boar." Tsunade stated, turning to the young Anbu whom was waiting nearby.

"Yes, My Lady?" Boar replied.

"I need you to tell me everything you know about the person who did this." Tsunade ordered.

After a moment Boar nodded.

"I don't really need to go into that much detail my Lady. The one who did this was Lady Narumi." Boar stated.

"Narumi! That... … ..." Tsunade simply shook her head and walked off. This was going to take some thought.

 **-The Next Day-**

Minato sat with his head in his hands as the council raged. Like he had suspected, the council somehow already knew and they had asked for a meeting to discuss what had happened. Minato was exhausted, he had gotten home around three in the morning the night prior, and Lily had questioned him. He decided to just get it over with, and told her about Narumi. Naturally she questioned him for hours, and by the time she finally calmed down, it was already seven in the morning and the council was calling for a meeting.

The council was furious. Two teams of Anbu put out of commission. Plus what they had heard about Narumi. Half the shinobi side wanted her listed in the bingo book. The civilians were demanding her return. The elders were also plotting ways of getting her to return, all except Danzo, whom was strangely quiet.

Things had been tense between Minato and Danzo ever since Narumi left. Jiraiya wasn't able to prove that the Anbu that attacked Narumi and Remus, belonged to Danzo, however he and Minato still had their suspicions.

"She is too powerful. We can't allow a threat like that to exist. She must be dealt with." Homura stated.

"And how do you intend to do that?" Shikaku drawled out with a bored look.

"We should petition the British Ministry of Magic to evict her from the country and extradite her here." Utatane replied.

"It'll never work. She's too valuable to them." Shikaku rebutted.

"How so?" Tsume asked.

"Think about it. She possesses the **Sharingan** and **Mangekyou Sharingan**. She's the head of Slytherin house and apparently Gryffindor house now, as well. She's also the heir to Ravenclaw, and she brought the Uchiwa into the country. Now take into account that she's also the heir to the Black family, who's leader was just cleared of all charges and released, thanks to her. She's also got several powerful allies in that country, including heirs to the Malfoy, Nott, Greengrass, Zabini, Parkinson, Longbottom, etc. She's politically powerful, incredibly well funded, and most importantly, the Ministry wants her there. They want her bloodline. They want her power." Shikaku explained to the gathered mass.

"Bah... we should just send some Anbu their to deal with the little bitch." One of the civilians barked.

"Are you fucking stupid?" Inoichi bellowed.

"What?" The civilian replied.

"That girl, is the daughter of the Hokage." Inoichi fired back.

"She renounced her connection to the Hokage, and disowned herself of the Namikaze name. Regardless of the Hokage's feelings about this, she isn't legally his anymore." Danzo pointed out, stoically, earning a glare from Minato and Lily.

"Besides... From what we have heard, she is easily an S-Rank threat... maybe even a Kage level threat. The Sannin themselves would have to go, to take her down, and that kind of battle would lead to a war with Britain and all their allies." Shikaku added.

"We should have her placed in the bingo book with a capture on sight order. Maybe with a little luck, someone else will handle our issue for us." Another ninja suggested.

"We can't do that." Itachi stated.

"And why not Lord Uchiha?" Utatane inquired.

"Because... technically she's one of our ninja. In case you forgot... she's a Fire Ronin. You know... Fire... as in the country we work for, you morons. She's a Ronin of the land of fire, one of their warriors. You'd have to go to the Daimyo to explain to him why you were placing one of the ninja his country is sponsoring in the bingo book. And when he hears the truth he's going to be upset that you are acting like spoiled children." Itachi explained to the gathered group.

"Itachi is right. We can't make any move against Narumi. She's too powerful politically, and physically. But I have a plan to bridge the gap between us and her." Minato told the gathered group.

"What is that plan, lord Hokage?" Chouza inquired.

Minato simply smiled as he began to lay out his idea.

 **-Back in Britain-**

"Come on. Tell us how it was?" Pansy asked.

Katie was currently sitting amongst her friends, recalling her date with Riley the previous night.

"It was... fine..." Katie replied with a shy smile, causing the girls around to giggle.

"Details?" Tracy inquired.

"Yeah come on, Riley's the most eligible bachelorette in Slytherin house and you managed to snag her. The only other person to do that was a hot older Veela who's in sixth year, in another school. You gotta fill us in." Pansy agreed.

"It... wasn't anything major... she just took me out to Hogsmeade and we had dinner and stuff, and then we watched the sunset." Katie replied with a warm smile, as she remembered the previous night.

"Aww... ya see I knew Riley was a sweetheart." Pansy said with a giggle.

"Come on guys." Katie said as she gave them all a look.

"No- ya don't. Details. What'd you guys talk about? Did she kiss you?" Pansy inquired.

"Yeah." Katie replied as she brushed her hair behind her ear and smiled shyly. The young Gryffindor hadn't had many dates before. She'd only ever gone out twice, and both those times were with guys, and she always felt off, like something was wrong. Over the past year, as she grew to know Riley and got closer to her, she began to understand what was wrong. She was attracted to girls more then guys.

Then she had to go and fall for Riley. A girl whom was smart, funny, insanely powerful and skilled, amazing in almost every conceivable way. Riley didn't know it, but her friends often wondered how it was that she was so perfect. She was just too amazing to be real, and yet... she possessed little vanity about it. Riley never felt she needed to show off her abilities or her intelligence. If you challenged her, she destroyed you, she humiliated you and left no room for misinterpretation as to whom the victor was.

Though if there were three things Katie had to choose about Riley that made her like her so much, they were. One, Her amazing beauty and elegance in everything she did. When Riley smiled, the whole world seemed to be brighter, when she was angry the earth trembled in fear, it was like the whole world bent to her will. Riley possessed a level of beauty that few people could comprehend or even understand. She was pretty that was true, but to those who found her attractive, it was like her beauty amplified a thousand times until she was literally a diamond amongst the coals. Number two was the way Riley cared about her friends, and how much she did for them. She always inquired as to their feelings and listened when they spoke. She learned of their problems and helped them in everything they did. And the third thing and probably the most important one was that Riley seemed to possess a capacity for love, that was unrivaled. When she spoke of Fleur, you could see the longing, and desire in her eyes. You could see the ache in her eyes at not being with Fleur at that exact moment.

And it was that third reason that left Katie in such a flustered state right now. It was last night after they had watched the sunset. Riley walked her back down to the chamber of secrets where she had been staying.

 **-Flashback-**

"That was fun... we should do it again some time." Katie said as they made it to their destination.

"Yeah... I would really like that." Riley replied with a smile.

The two just stared at each other for a moment before Riley finally let out a giggle and stepped forward. She then gently kissed Katie on the lips before pulling back and smiling.

"Wh-What was that for?" Katie asked with a blush. That had been her first kiss.

"For being a good friend. For tonight. I had a lot of fun." Riley replied. Katie all the while was blushing from the kiss, but she was also transfixed on Riley's eyes. Her gaze held so much emotion and care in it. It wasn't on the same level or anything, but Katie could see that Riley cared for her as more then a friend. It filled her heart with joy and made her feel like she could do anything. She felt like she could wrestle a dragon with the courage she gained from that look.

"I had a lot of fun two. Thanks." Katie finally replied.

"I'll see ya tomorrow. Oh... but before I go... there's one thing I need you to do." Riley told her.

"What's that?" Katie asked.

"Well... tomorrow I'm off to see Fleur... and I wanted you to come with me?" Riley told her.

"What? Already? I mean... we just had one date... I... I mean I have no issue with it. I'll go." Katie replied with a bit of surprise.

"Good to hear. I want you to know, that I have to have multiple mates by the time I'm twenty... but I want you and anyone else I fall for to like each other as well. So... I'd like for you and Fleur to get to know each other... maybe become friends?" Riley told her.

"Sure... yeah... no problem. So uh... multiple girlfriends? That's gonna be a bit of a hassle." Katie responded.

"Yeah, but I'll deal. It's you who should be worried. Fleur likes to kiss... a lot. Night." And with that Riley winked and walked off.

 **-End Flashback-**

Now Katie was busy waiting for Riley to show up so the two of them could head off to some mysterious island, to meet Fleur.

"Hey there hot stuff... you ready to go?" Riley asked as she entered the room. Her friends all comically pretended like they weren't ease dropping or anything.

"Yeah... so what's this island of yours like?" Katie asked.

"Oh you'll see." Was Riley's reply as she took Katie's hand and pulled out a strange object.

"Kitsune." Riley whispered and with that the two were gone.

They both appeared in a dense forest, it immediately filled Katie with a sense of calm and serenity.

"Welcome to my island. Follow me, I'm sure Fleur's at the pond, or something. She loves the waterfall." Riley told her as the two headed off.

"Where is this place anyway?" Katie asked.

"Off the coast of Germany, so watch the water, it can get cold during winter." Riley replied.

"Oh..." Katie replied as they passed through a gap in the trees. They both came to the waterfall and couldn't find anything.

"You see her?" Riley asked.

"I see something." Katie replied as she picked up a bikini bottom.

Riley stared at it for a moment before hearing someone surface in the water. Both girls turned in time to see Fleur surface in nothing but her birthday suit.

Fleur wiped the water from her eyes and glanced around. She spotted Riley and another girl standing off to the side, staring at her, both with dear caught in the headlights looks.

Katie's face was beet red as her eyes drifted up and down the veela beauty before her. Riley on the other hand had a reddish tint to her cheeks as she averted her eyes towards the sky. Though Fleur could tell by the way dirt was swirling around her feet, that her body was producing excess Youki, which meant that Riley liked what she saw.

"Sorry. I just wanted to take a dip before you got here." Fleur replied as she stepped out of the water and reclaimed her swimwear from Riley. She quickly dressed as Riley reigned in her Youki.

"Yeah... no problem." Riley replied as she finished reigning herself in.

"Who is this?" Fleur inquired.

"This is Katie Bell, she and I went on a date last night and uh... I think we're gonna be going on more. I just wanted her to meet you before we went any further. She doesn't speak French" Riley informed her.

"Oh, Katie. Riley has told me so much about you. You are one of her friends at school, no?" Fleur greeted with a smile and in English.

"Um. Yes I am. I've heard a lot about you as well. I hope we can become fast friends." Katie replied as she finally regained her bearings.

"Alright... well let's go get to know each other." Riley stated happily as the three headed off for the meadow.

From there, things quickly fell into a routine. Riley would take Katie on a date once or twice a week and then she would go visit Fleur over the weekends. Katie came most times, at least one of the two days, she usually let the two have a day to themselves, since she got Riley every other day. Katie quickly came to like Fleur a lot. The girl was not antagonistic towards her at all. Fleur was always friendly and curious and had a certain regal air to her. While Katie was a pureblood, she came from newer money then Fleur did. So the two were raised very differently.

Katie had been astounded when Fleur told her about the island. She had originally thought that Riley had just bought it with her considerable wealth, but apparently she had used her power to make it herself.

Katie loved exploring the island. It wasn't all that big, it had a meadow, a little cove area, that had a waterfall, it had a beach, a small forest and even a small house that Riley had built for herself and Remus. On one of the weekends he showed up with Sirius, to show him where he and Riley would stay whenever it was time for Moony to come out to play.

Katie got to meet the infamous Sirius Black, and he was not anything like she had expected. The man was regal, obviously from very old money, and an old pureblood line. But past the way he held himself, he was actually quite the goofball. The man loved to joke and play pranks. Turns out he had been a Gryffindor just like Katie, so the two had a lot in common. Riley spent a lot of time getting to know her godfather, or dogfather as he liked to joke.

The two seemed to genuinely fit well together. Both were mischievous, and playful, both loved pulling pranks, and both had a certain gleam in their eyes at all times. It was like a subtle warning that was present. It took Katie a couple of times meeting Sirius to figure out what that gleam meant. Eventually she figured it out, it was a warning to any whom would dare fuck with him. She got to see him training with Riley one day. Turns out he was a master dueler and an even better master over the dark arts. While Riley had him beat in speed, strength, and sheer power, the old dog had quite a few tricks up his sleeve, and knew an immense variety of spells.

Katie was only a little surprised to hear that Riley was going to learn the dark arts. She knew of their reputation, but it wasn't that hard for her to get over it. She knew what Riley was already capable of, and she had skilled teachers like Remus, and Sirius to help her, not to mention that since they knew, Katie and Fleur could help keep her grounded.

It had probably been three weeks or so since the incident at Hogwarts, and Sirius being set free. The school had calmed down, and many of the students were placated. The teachers spun a tail that Pettigrew had been the one turning the houses against each other. It wasn't that hard for the students to buy it, after all, those that knew the truth were smart enough to move on and forget about it, like the Slytherins and Riley's friends, while those that weren't like the Gryffindors were just happy to have another target for their blame. Pettigrew was dead, that meant that the evil had passed, so they were happy. They did this to prevent any animosity between the school and the Leaf, since Britain and the Leaf were still allies and the Hokage had sent a letter of apology for his teams actions, stating that they would be severely punished and stripped of their ranks for what they had done.

Speaking of which, Pettigrew's trial had been held, the man was interrogated before the Wizengamot under Veritaserum. They got everything they needed from him and he was kissed right then and there. Justice had been done, and to ensure the Leaf was also placated they sent Peter's body to them, to do with as they pleased.

Hell, Wood even tried to apologize to Katie after he recovered though all he and the rest of the Gryffindors got for their efforts was a glare, a middle finger, and a resignation from the Quidditch team.

Katie and the rest of her friends were more then a little pissed that Wood and his group had gotten off pretty much scott free. Because of Pettigrew's actions, the teachers seemed to place all of the blame on him, and therefore the Gryffindors were allowed to walk free without so much as a slap on the wrist. It was almost like the teachers had ignored the fact that the Gryffindors were planning on tossing Katie to the Whomping Willow and letting it decide her fate, but whatever. Snape and Remus were, for once, both of the same mind, that it was a shitty way to handle the problem, but what are you to do?

It had been just over three weeks and Katie was currently siting with Fleur watching Riley train.

"God... I often forget how good she is." Katie said with amazement as Riley loosed nearly thirty tiny fireballs from her wand with a single flick of her wrist. Riley was currently in a dual with around thirty shadow clones, whom were all firing spells at her, she was dodging, sidestepping, counter attacking, and taking them down quickly. Each clone fought with the abilities of a master dueler, and yet Riley dropped them, quickly and efficiently.

"Have you even seen her dance?" Fleur asked.

"Dance?" Katie inquired with a confused look.

"Zat is what she calls it when she fights someone who is weaker zen 'er, but can still fight. She calls zem dances... like fighting is some sort of art form. I never really understood zat. Not until I saw Riley fight, saw her dance. Like right now... she is dancing." Fleur stated, her eyes transfixed on Riley, as she moved.

Katie could see why Riley called it dancing. The way she moved and glided across the field, the stone cold conviction in her eyes, and focused look on her face. She moved with such grace and elegance that is was staggeringly beautiful.

"Have you ever seen her kill anyone?" Fleur asked after a moment of silence.

"No... but... well... there were these guys... Anbu from the hidden Leaf. They tried to attack Sirius. Riley protected him, I watched her, slash two of them across the stomach. I saw her punch one in the gut so hard that the Anbu tore off her mask and started vomiting blood. I watched as she shoved her hand through a man's spine. I know how brutal she can be... … … Why? Have you ever seen her kill someone?" Katie asked in reply.

"Yes... quite a few people actually." Fleur replied with a distant look.

"What happened?" Katie inquired softly.

"My papa is ze head of the DMLE in France. He was cracking down hard on zese dark wizards who were wanted for smuggling illegal substances into France. They jumped us one day. Zey knocked papa out, and were going to rape me, and maybe my leetle sister to send a message... before zey could however, we were saved..." Fleur told her.

"Riley?" Katie asked.

"Yes. Right before zey could hurt me, Riley swooped in and saved us. She killed all of our attackers... zere were six of zem, and she killed zem all in moments, like it was nozing. Zat was... over two years ago." Fleur remembered.

"How is it that she's so powerful?" Katie wondered aloud.

"When she comes to love you like she does me, she will tell you." Fleur replied with a warm smile.

The two young woman sat in silence for a few moments and they continued to watch their girlfriend train, it didn't take long for Fleur to finally speak again.

"So... what is it about her zat you like?" Fleur asked.

"What do ya mean?" Katie replied.

"Well... Physically... hmm? What do you like most about her?" Fleur asked with a bit of a deviant smile.

"Oh... well... that ones a little difficult. I'd say it's a tie between her smile, and her eyes." Was Katie's reply.

"Oh I love her eyes... have you seen her **Rinnegan**?" Fleur asked.

" **Rinnegan**? I thought it was called the **Sharingan**?" Katie replied.

"Oh, she has both actually. Her **Sharingan** is what it is called when her eyes turn red. Her **Rinnegan** is what it is when her eyes become a lavender color and rings appear in zem." Fleur explained.

"Huh? Well I've never seen it before. But I have seen her **Sharingan**. Bloody intimidating, those eyes." Katie commented.

"Oh, believe me. Her **Rinnegan** , gives off such an intensity, I swear zat ze legends about it are true." Fleur responded.

"What do they say about it?"

"Ze Ninja, tell tales zat thousands of years ago, before ze time of Merlin, and King Arthur, before the rule of the Roman empire, before the rise of Alexander ze Great, zere was a man called ze Sage of Six Paths. I 'ave read zat ze Shinobi view 'im as ze herald of all magic in our world. Supposedly, he taught humanity how to harness ze magic wizin zem, and it is said zat he possessed mighty eyes zat later became known as ze **Rinnegan**." Fleur informed her.

"Seriously? That's deep. I wonder if it's true or not?" Katie wondered as she stared back at Riley, with awe.

"I asked Riley once, but she said she did not know if it was true. Ze **Rinnegan** is real enough, I 'ave seen it, and some of the powers it has, and I must say... I would never wish to anger one such as her, not with zat kind of power under her command." Fleur stated with a sigh.

Hearing that Katie had to wonder... just how powerful was Riley?

A moment of silence passed between the two before a smile crossed Fleur's face and she stated, "I zink my favorite thing about Riley's appearance right now, is her great legs."

Katie found her giggling and nodding as her eyes drifted to Riley's long toned legs.

"No offense, but I honestly expected you to say something different." Katie stated with a chuckle.

"Well, if she did not keep her breasts bound all ze time, zen I would probably have somezing else to admire." Fleur responded with a bit of a pout, earning laughter from Katie. Even after only knowing each other for a few weeks, the two were becoming fast friends, and more importantly, they were becoming comfortable with one another.

 **-Some Time Later-**

Things continued on at Hogwarts. Riley kept dating Katie, and the two would visit Fleur on the weekends. Katie and Fleur started to write to each other during the week, to work on their relationship. Riley continued to train her friends, and life went on. The school had returned to normal, the house rivalries were cooling down now that the Anbu weren't there to antagonize the students. Riley worked extra hard in her classes and managed to complete all of her seventh year material for Charms, Transfiguration and DADA, before Christmas. She excelled in her potions and Ancient Runes, and was blowing away the competition in Arithmancy.

Sirius and Riley were able to talk Remus into allowing her to start her Dark Arts training early, since Sirius could supervise. This proved to be an excellent bonding point for the two, as they were able to practice on the weekends whenever Riley wasn't with Fleur or Katie. Naturally she took to it like a fish to water. Kurama had told her that since the dark arts worked off of emotion and Youki was made from emotion, that her dark spells would be insanely powerful. This was proven true when Riley learned the cutting curse and used it on a tree. Instead of cutting it down like she thought, the spell grew forty feet wide and cut a swath all the way through her forest and then kept going out over the ocean. She watched it go and by the time it dissipated, the cutting curse had traveled nearly a thousand meters, and cut through everything in it's path.

Sirius was integrating back into society quite well. He barely spent any time at his ancestral home however, he claimed his mother and their house elf Kreacher were unbearable. So he ended up camped out at Remus and Riley's house in Britain most of the time. Dobby seemed to like the company.

Training for the others was going well too. Almost all of them had low genin level physical abilities and higher. Most noteworthy were Theo, for his reflexes, Crabbe and Goyle were the strongest. Katie was by far the most physically able, with her Kekkai Genkai. Since she could turn magic into stamina, she could fuel herself indefinitely. Madara even hypothesized that she could survive without food for as long as she had magic to sustain herself. She would still need water, and vitamins to survive but she didn't need calories to stay running. Draco was another noteworthy physical addition as his reflexes and speed were quite high. By now he had mid genin speed and reflexes and he'd soon have mid genin level strength as well.

When it came to ninjutsu the front runners were Draco, Daphne, Neville and Fleur. Draco was gifted and picked up Ninjutsu and Genjutsu quite quickly, he was definitely on his way to becoming a ninjutsu specialist. Daphne, excelled in the use of Water and Fire type Ninjutsu which was odd, since they were polar opposites. But she excelled at both, and was advancing quickly. Riley was still trying to determine what her bloodline was but she had yet to come up with any conclusions, Neville had a lot of determination to improve and couple that with his large reserves, and you had a powerhouse for Ninjutsu. Fleur, excelled at Fire style Ninjutsu and she had already mastered the **Fireball jutsu** , and was currently working on the **Phoenix Flower Jutsu**. Being a veela raised her affinity for fire, exponentially.

And on that note, Riley's love life was blossoming quite well. She and Katie had gone out on numerous dates and made out quite a few times. They talked often, and could be found cuddling quite often at the end of the night. Riley suspected that Fleur had told Katie about her magic, not about her being a demon, but about how her emotion could be processed into magic. She noticed that Katie dressed more conservatively then she used to, and yet she wasn't above getting nice and close to Riley.

Fleur and Katie's relationship also seemed to be blossoming as Riley found the two making out, while she was training. Neither seemed ashamed of it, and though she didn't tell either of them, she did feel incredibly aroused seeing her two girlfriends lip locked like that.

Out of all the craziness that had happened during the Anbu's stay, one positive thing did come out of it, at least for the Slytherins. They now had the friendship and support of the older puffs, whom were very grateful for the warning about the possible in-fighting.

Yep... things went pretty well for the rest of the year. And finally the school year ended. The train ride back was filled with chatter over plans for the summer and when Riley could train them more. Eventually they made it back to the station and they all said their goodbyes

Katie and Riley made their ways over to Remus and Sirius, whom were waiting for Riley to depart.

"So you gonna be on the island tomorrow?" Katie asked.

"Sure... I know Fleur will want to come visit. I hope to see ya there." Riley replied.

"I will. See ya tomorrow." Katie replied with a smile as she and Riley shared a passionate kiss.

A few moments passed before they separated. Riley offered a wide smile, and then departed with Remus and Sirius.

"Wow! Who was that?" Katie heard a woman ask, and she immediately cringed. She spun around and spotted her mother and father standing there both giving her looks.

"Let me guess, that was Riley?" Her father guessed.

"Yep. That was Riley." Katie replied, with obvious embarrassment.

"Oh sweetheart don't be embarrassed. So when are you gonna invite her over?" Her mother asked as the three started to depart.

"I was gonna ask her tomorrow if she wanted to come over on the weekend." Katie replied.

"Well, I hope we get to see her then." Katie's mother said with a smile.

 **-Elsewhere-**

" _So how much time do you think until you've fully manifested?"_ Riley inquired to Madara.

 _'Hm... well, color is just starting to show... I'd say six months maybe less.'_ Madara replied as he looked down at his hands. By now Madara was solid enough to walk around, though he was still clear, you could still see him. By now a little bit of color was coming in, soon he'd take full form.

" **You're probably right. That coincides with you becoming a full demon as well."** Kurama added.

" _Yeah, speaking of that, I'm not gonna explode or anything when that happens right? I just need to know if I gotta take a day off from school or not."_ Riley asked.

" **Nope, you should be good. All that should happen is a release on your physical form. You'll actually have to begin to will your magic to stay looking like this. Don't worry though, it's a lot like the demonic transformation technique, it wont be difficult, especially with your control."** Kurama explained to her.

"Okay cool. So six months... then I'll finally be able to face you one on one, Grandfather." Riley stated with a look of anticipation.

 _'Hmph I look forward to fighting you as well, my girl. I can't wait to see just how far you can go.'_ Madara replied with a chuckle.

Riley cracked a few of her knuckles in anticipation, she couldn't wait for fourth year to roll around.

 **-A few months later-**

"... and she was like 'oh so that's why she calls you a mut.'" and with that Sirius, Remus, and Riley burst into laughter. They were all walking down Diagon alley, just cruising for something to do. It had been a quick couple of months. Same old, same old. Lot's of training, hanging out with Fleur, and Katie, training her friends, and even exploring Sirius' old house for valuable artifacts. Though that quickly went south when Kreacher caught them and got really loud. So they left.

The only real noteworthy thing that occurred over the summer was when Riley informed Katie as to what she really was. She ended up taking it rather well. She said that she didn't care what Riley was, she was still just Riley to her. Though she was grateful for the explanation as it did clear up the questions about where Riley's power came from. Though Katie did take more time to get used to it, then Fleur did as she often stated aloud how odd it was to be dating a demon. Which led to Riley always replying that it could be worse, she could've been a troll.

Today they were just wandering, there was only a week until school started and Riley was excited to get back to school. She had a meeting tomorrow at the Ministry to discuss the teaching position that Dumbledore had set up, apparently, if she was willing, then her and Remus would teach it, and Dumbledore would hire a new DADA teacher to take Remus' place.

As the three walked, they all heard a sharp whistle. All three turned and spotted a man in a dark cloak leaning against a wall, that led into Knockturn alley, the shady part of town. The man reached into his cloak and removed his wand, he then gently ran it along his forearm before turning and walking into the alley.

"What was that?" Riley asked.

"A follower of Lord Voldemort. And I think he wants to chat with us." Remus replied.

"Well then... let's not keep him waiting." Sirius stated as he drew his wand along with Remus and Riley and the three followed after him, weary of a possible trap.

The three followed the man deep into the alley, he led them through a maze of crossroads and back alleys until finally he led them into a dead end.

"Well, can't say this isn't shady." Sirius commented as they confronted the shadowy man.

"Yeah, but we've met in worse places eh old man?" The cloaked figure replied as he pulled back his hood, revealing a man in his late twenties, early thirties.

"Who is this guy?" Riley asked, as both Remus, and Sirius recoiled in surprise.

"Barty Crouch, Jr." Remus replied

" **DA DA DUM!"** Kurama bellowed.

" _Shut the fuck up Kurama!"_ Riley hissed as Kurama and Madara burst into laughter.

 _'Why do I get the feeling that summer break is over early this year?'_ Madara stated.

All Riley could do was nod in agreement as Remus and Sirius approached their old friend and greeted him with smiles. She knew, deep down that things weren't going to be boring, any time soon...

 _ **Alright thats it now remember all three of Lily's friends were death eaters, Peter was the only one to take the mark however, as Sirius and Remus were spies. Next chapter is Daphne's bloodline reveal, so vote if you have too. Remember to offer up good names for femgaara, you only have one chapter to do so. Let me know what you think and get ready for the start of the awesomeness... Fourth YEAR IS HERE!**_

 _ **\**_


	22. 21: The Truth

_**Since everyone and their mother thinks that I should go with Gaia, that's what I'll go with, I know it's cliché, but what ever, at least everyone will know what I'm talking about. To those who actually came up with names, thank you so much, but I think I'm gonna be lazy, sorry.**_

 _ **Now we'll be starting fourth year in this chapter, get ready for much longer years, as I won't really be skimming anymore. This is where the meat of the story truly begins, and I hope you all enjoy also, be ready for some more backstory on Riley, and a few others, this is where the story starts to really get serious.**_

 **Broken Angel**

Chapter 21

"I can't believe you're alive Barty. I thought they had you kissed?" Sirius said with joy.

"They tried, but it seems my dear old mother couldn't see me go. She had my father switch our places and she took a polyjuice potion, to look like me. Dementors didn't care, and Ministry was none the wiser. Gotta thank dear old dad, when I see him again." Barty told them.

"I knew if anyone could escape death it would be you, you slippery bastard." Sirius said with a chuckle.

"Well, thanks. Anyway, boys I came on business, I need to speak to the three of you." Barty stated.

"Three of us? What has Riley got to do with this?" Remus asked with a suspicious look.

"This is about the dark lord's offer right? You work for him?" Riley asked, as she took a step forward.

"Offer?" Remus questioned giving Riley a look.

"Smart girl. He said you would know what I was here for, instantly." Barty said with a chuckle.

"What's going on here? Wait! Barty... what do you mean 'he said'?" Remus asked.

"So he found himself a new body? Not living in anyone's head this time, is he?" Riley asked with a chuckle.

"Okay, someone tell us what the fuck is going on!?" Sirius growled at the two of them.

"In my first year, Professor Quirell had Lord Voldemort living in his head. I accidentally stunned him while he was trying to flee with the Philosophers stone. Me and the Dark Lord then had a chat, we talked about our beliefs and why we both thought little of muggles. He even confirmed something that I had long since suspected. He told me what really happened on the night of his death." Riley informed them.

"What do you mean? What really happened?" Remus asked.

Riley simply smiled as she covered her eyes with her hand, a second passed before she let her finger part, revealing her **Rinnegan** beneath them. "I'm the one who killed him. Not Naruko."

The three men recoiled at the sight of those eyes. They had all heard the Shinobi legends of the mighty **Rinnegan** , the fabled doujutsu of the creator of magic. But to see it. To feel it's gaze and the weight of it's power. It was just so intense.

"You? You killed him? But then that would mean..." Remus muttered.

"I'm the real girl-who-lived." Riley finished for him with a dark chuckle.

"So... he's alive? What does he want with you?" Sirius inquired, still a little awestruck by the sight of the mighty **Rinnegan**.

"An Alliance I assume. He and I share similar beliefs, and I don't really have any qualms about letting him seize this country. Though if he wants my help, he's gonna need to make me an offer, which is why I assume he sent you Mr. Crouch?" Riley replied with a smile.

"You'd be right. Lord Voldemort requires your assistance in an important matter." Barty informed her.

"And what matter is that?" Riley asked, her **Rinnegan** still shining ominously.

"The matter of his resurrection of course. In exchange for your assistance, the dark lord is prepared to offer you whatever you want." Barty told her.

"Interesting. Well I am willing to help, though what I require isn't anything all that difficult to give. I have a feeling that in the future the elemental nations are going to be an issue for me. I will help the dark lord, though in exchange I want his help in dealing with them when the time comes. I'm fairly certain I can take any kage in battle, however, I'm not vein enough to believe I can take all five kage, and the sannin, and the retired 3rd hokage, and their Jinchuuriki, and their armies. So I require an army of my own. I will help the dark lord seize Britain and any neighboring countries he desires, though he will help me destroy the elemental nations, when the fools finally piss me off, because I know they will. Power is everything to those people, and it wont sit well with them that I have so much... they'll come for me, and when they do... I'll have all the motivation I require to end their pathetic and redundant existence." Riley told him, her voice commanding and dark. Remus and Sirius had never heard her speak like this before. Her voice carried with it an immense distaste for the elemental nations, all the while she spoke with such a commanding presence that Voldemort and Dumbledore, seemed as children in comparison.

"An Army... and an ally. That he can do. A partnership then? The dark lord would have you stand as his equal in this second war. Help us, and you will have your army." Barty told her with conviction.

"Riley... are you sure about this? Lord Voldemort may not be an evil man... but he is driven and will do almost anything to achieve his goals. Being as powerful as you are, he may see you as a threat." Sirius warned. While he did follow the dark lord, and his cause, that didn't mean he would throw his goddaughter to the wolves, without her being aware of what she was stepping into.

"Sirius is right. He's offering you amnesty in this new war he's planning. You don't have to get involved." Remus told her.

"Thank you for your concern guys, but you have nothing to worry about. Voldemort knows that he cannot beat me. I am far too powerful for him to confront. That's why he's offering a chance to work together, he want's to ensure he doesn't piss me off." Riley replied with a chuckle.

"So, are you in?" Barty asked.

"Yes... I'm in." Riley told them as her **Rinnegan** faded.

"Then let's talk strategy." Barty said with a smile and a clap of his hands.

"I assume he wants us to resume our roles? Once Dumbledore knows of his revival, I'm sure he'll be reforming the order." Remus asked, earning a nod from Sirius.

"Yep... that's exactly it. Sirius, he'll require your personal assistance, as I can no longer help him in his weakened form. This portkey will send you too him. Keep an eye on him until the plan is complete. If we do our jobs well, the dark lord will have returned by the end of the next school year." Barty told them as he tossed Sirius a small statuette.

"What are you going to be doing?" Sirius asked.

"I'll be in Hogwarts, teaching DADA, under the guise of Alistair Moody. If you two take the Chakra applications teaching job, that is." Barty informed Remus and Riley.

"So you want us to accept, so you can get into the school?" Remus inquired.

Earning a nod, Riley asked why.

"This year, Hogwarts will be playing host to a unique championship. The Hokage, and the Minister cooked up this unique twist on the Chuunin exams and the Triwizard tournament. From what I hear, there's gonna be a shit load of foreign students and little Genin there." Barty told them, earning surprised glances from the three.

"Oh fucking god... and my fucking sister, just fucking became a genin a few months ago." Riley whined.

"Chances are good she'll be there. And that's what the dark lord wants. He wants her entered into both tournaments, and all the challenges in between, and at the end of the year when she's exhausted, he plans to kidnap her to help in his revival. No fears, he won't kill her, that would just enrage the Hokage, and get us all slaughtered. But he will show her, her place, and remind the people of Britain, why he is to be feared." Barty told them.

"Good." Was Riley's reply.

"He also wants you entered into the Triwizard tournament as well. There's gonna be two from each of the three schools, plus your sister, from an unannounced fourth school plus a handful of Genin from the random nations. We need you to make sure your sister reaches the end of the tournament. Each ending in the past has involved claiming the triwizard cup in some capacity, I'm gonna turn it into a portkey, we need you to make sure she claims it." Barty informed Riley.

"Very well. I can do that. But I wanna be there when Voldemort wipes that smug grin off her bitch face." Riley told him, earning a nod and a chuckle from Barty.

"Will Severus know?" Remus inquired.

"Not all of it. He'll just know that the dark lord's return is imminent. He's very close to Dumbledore, wouldn't want the old man to get suspicious now, would we? Remus, the dark lord has a task for you as well." Barty turned his attention to Remus.

"What is it?" Remus asked.

"One of the schools coming is Durmstrang. Which means Karkaroff will be there. That little traitor has been in hiding long enough. We want you to deal with him when the time comes. Once the curtain falls on the Namikaze girl, he'll try to make a run for it, you stop him." Barty told him.

"He got some of my friends tossed in Azkaban, even my old girlfriend. I'll happily put him down when the time comes." Remus replied darkly. Earning a dark chuckle from Sirius.

Seeing the two now, Riley wasn't surprised they used to be death eaters, the dark aura's they were giving off, she understood now why they were used as spies, they kept their darkness buried deep down, just like her.

"Alright... well, now that this is settled. Be sure to make your way to him soon Sirius, you know how crotchety men get in their old age. Also... tomorrow night, who's going to the Quidditch championship?" Barty asked with a dark grin.

"We have a meeting with the minister and Dumbledore tomorrow morning over the chakra teaching position at Hogwarts, after that we were planning on heading out to see it, why?" Remus replied.

"A few of the old gang are getting together to raise a little hell, no deaths, dark lord doesn't want to much attention this early, just a little hell raising, see if we can get some good screams. You two interested?" Barty asked Remus and Sirius.

"I'm in." Sirius replied with a laugh.

"It'll be good to throw on the mask again." Remus mused.

"What about you?" Barty asked Riley.

"Bah... I tend to make shit explode a lot when I raise hell, I don't think the pitch would survive. I'll sit this one out, though quick warning and spread it to the others in this little gang, both my girlfriends and a lot of my friends will be there, if they get hurt, I'm gonna tear off fingers and then well... you don't really need me to finish that do ya?" Riley warned with a hint of danger in her eyes.

"Message received. Don't worry. Most of the old gang are your friend's parents anyway. The only ones you should have to worry about are your girlfriends but the attack will happen late, just keep them close to you." Barty told her, earning a nod, he shared a glance with Remus and Sirius.

"Times comin' guys. This country will be ours soon." Barty told them as he **Apparated** away.

"I gotta go chat with my girlfriends. I have a feeling this is gonna be a major pain in my ass to try to explain." Riley muttered as she pulled out her portkey and vanished.

"Wanna go get some firewhiskey?" Sirius asked. A moment passed before Remus nodded and the two departed.

- **Later** -

"What!?" Katie shouted as she paced back and fourth.

"Voldemort may be coming back, and if he does... I plan on siding with him." Riley said again for probably the third time.

"Riley, he's evil." Katie shouted back.

"Technically I'm evil. I'm a fucking demon, the epitome of evil, yet you don't see me murdering babies in their cribs or shit like that, do ya?" Riley argued.

"That's different." Fleur countered.

"How so?" Riley asked.

"He is a monster. You are a good person. You don't hurt people, simply because they are different." Fleur argued.

"Do you two know anything about Voldemort, other then what is stated in history books?" Riley asked though she had to roll her eyes as they both cringed at his name.

"We know enough." Katie replied after a moment.

"History is written by the victors. The light won the last war, so of course they'd make their enemy out to be a murderous viscous tyrant." Riley explained.

"What are you trying to say?" Fleur asked.

"Voldemort and I aren't that different. We were both raised in similar circumstances. He grew up in an orphanage, hated by those around him. I grew up on the streets, because my parents forgot that I existed. We both dislike muggles, and muggleborn, because they think that our world needs to change, and then they go about it, without any concern for who we are. They try to make us like them, and if we resist, then we're bigots, and fools. Voldemort never stood for the harming of children, if they had to die it was to be painless. He was a soldier, he did what he had to do to win a war. Until the two of you have fought in war, until you have truly fought a man to the death, you don't have the right to judge a person on what they have to do, to survive." Riley berated the two with a glare.

"He's killed people Riley..." Katie tried to argue as she withered under Riley's glare. There wasn't any KI in it or anything, just the glare was enough to cause both girls to cringe and feel their resolve falter. Riley was such a dominating presence, that it was nigh impossible to resist when she was like this.

"So have I! I've killed a lot of people. I killed like a dozen anbu when I was eight. I spent three years as a bounty hunter in France, and Germany, hunting down and killing dark wizards. I killed those six guys who were trying to rape you Fleur. And I killed that fucking Anbu captain that was fucking with us all last year. And his death was fucking painful, I promise you! All in all I've killed like fifty people, maybe more. Being a killer doesn't make you evil. The two of you wanted to learn to be ninja, and ninja are killers, you've gotta accept that, otherwise you've picked the wrong hobby." Riley fired back with a snarl, causing both girls to wither even more.

"Life is fragile, and as much as you want this world to be all sunshine and rainbows, it's not. It's cruel and if you let it, It'll fuck you bloody. So... learn who people are, and don't judge someone based on what others say they are. Judge them on their actions, and the reasons for their actions. Sometimes bad things have to be done for good reasons. Sometimes in order to save hundreds of fathers, mothers, husbands, wives, brothers, sisters, sons, and daughters... you have to kill two children. All of those lives for two children. These are the choices a leader like Voldemort had to make, neither one of you have the right to judge a man like that, until you've stood in his shoes." Riley finished up her tirade.

"Look... this is hard for me... my family fought him in the last war and... ..." Katie tried to reply, but the look from Riley had drained all of her confidence.

"I'm sorry to say this... but they were fools. If you need some help figuring out which side to fight for, just remember which group of people tried to toss you to the Whomping Willow." Riley reminder her. Katie's face darkened at that. She couldn't argue that point. Her own housemates had tried to harm her, and not just lightly, if she had been attacked by the willow, she would have ended up at St. Mungos with some serious injuries.

"And Fleur... wizarding Britain and hell even Wizarding France, are bigoted against you and your kind. Here in Britain you're seen as a dark creature and most people wouldn't hesitate to hex you on principle alone. Look, I'm not asking you to fight for something you don't believe in, but don't tell me, I shouldn't fight against what I view as wrong. If you wanna fight the dark lord, then go ahead... you'll lose, but go ahead. And when you realize that the so called 'Light' is just a bunch of bigoted assholes who view any non human as a lesser being, and whom refuse to change even while they invite muggles and muggleborn into our world with open arms, I'll be waiting. The light is nothing but a bunch of hypocrites." Riley added as she crossed her arms and shook her head.

"So you're saying the dark is any better?" Katie asked, almost in a mocking tone.

"Well I'll ask you, Katie. How many friends did you have before you joined us at the Slytherin table? One? Two? How many of those friends stood up for you when the Gryffindors, the epitome of light, turned on you and tried to hurt you? Who stood by you when the Gryffindors kicked you out? Out of all of our friends, Neville is the only one from a light family. All of the others are either neutral or dark. We're your friends... they're not." Riley countered with a stern glare.

"Alright! I get it! It's just... hard ya know? You never wanna believe the good guys aren't so good. You never wanna believe that you're fighting for the wrong side. I don't know who to fight for... but I trust you. You've helped me become what I am today, and you've inspired me to push myself. I'm stronger now, then I ever believed I could be, and I can feel myself growing stronger each day. I trust you completely. If you say we should fight for Voldemort... I will." Katie finally relented. You could tell it was hard for her. It never was easy to have the truth shoved down your throat like that.

"I don't want you to fight for Voldemort. I want you to fight for me, and Fleur, and yourself. I want you to fight for your real friends. I know some of the others will have the same worries, and all I can tell them is that as long as we stick together, we'll get through this." Riley told her, sounding compassionate for the first time since this fight started.

"Fight for you? What iz it you plan on doing?" Fleur inquired.

"My Past... my parents... my old village... they'll come for me... they'll do something very stupid, and try to hurt me, or the one's I love. When they do... I'm gonna kill them all." Riley replied coldly, though both girls could detect the agitation in her tone, almost like something she said had angered her.

"You told me once zat zey abandoned you... now you are afraid zey will come for you. Who are zey? What kind of people would treat a fellow human being like zey were nozing more zen a tool to be picked up and cast aside on a whim?" Fleur asked, a yearning to understand her lover, was present in her voice and in her stance. She truly wished to understand Riley better, they both did. Yet Riley often refused to speak of her family or past.

"Riley... you can't keep hiding it. Tell us... you know neither of us will think less of you." Katie added with concern in her eyes.

"She is right, my love. You cannot bury the past. I am madly in love wiz you, and I zink, so is Katie. We are both here for you. Tell us what zey did to you." Fleur agreed, her own eyes and expression reflecting her concern.

Riley stared back at her for several moments, thinking to herself. Should she tell them the truth? Was it time someone knew? Another moment passed, before Riley sighed loudly and ran her hands through her hair. After several more seconds she finally spoke.

"My parents are Minato Namikaze, and Lily Namikaze nee Evans. My twin sister is Naruko Namikaze, you probably know her better as the girl-who-lived. On the day of my birth, after Kurama attacked the hidden Leaf, Lord Voldemort tried to kill the two of us, to set the Fox loose. He wanted it to kill the fourth Hokage... my father. When he tried to use the killing curse on me, it hit the seal containing the Nine tails' soul. This saved my life, however at that moment, I also activated my **Rinnegan** , and out of pure accidental magic, I rebounded the curse back at him. Killing the dark lord. Upon an investigation by Dumbledore, my parents and everyone present were led to believe that my sister, had killed him, not me. From there they began to care for me less and less. She was the superstar. Everyone loved her, and everyone forgot me." Riley told them.

Both girls were stunned to hear such a truth, they both knew of the tales of the world famous girl-who-lived. Everyone knew who she was, and many people told stories of her. In school, Riley often ignored those tales, and walked away from conversations involving the supposed legend, and now they knew why. Neither believed for a second that she could be lying. They could see the truth in her eyes, they could feel the anger and resentment in her words. Both of them felt hatred towards the Hokage, and his family, for what they had done to the woman both of them loved.

"When I was little... the villagers would gang up on me. Four years old, and they'd kick the crap out of me. Put me in the hospital a few times. My parents never knew... never seemed to care that I was gone for days at a time. They only noticed me when I was right in front of them, and even then they tried to push me away so that only Naruko was present. I was beaten more then a few times... until I had enough. The beatings stopped because I tortured those who hurt me. I pranked the shit out of them. I dosed their food with Laxatives. Loosened the pipes in their bathrooms, switched out their whipped cream with shaving cream. I made their lives a living hell. I didn't stop until they begged me too. And when the beatings stopped... that's when they switched to other methods. They would ignore me, or exclude me from events. The civilians would overprice me for things I needed to live. The parents would tell their children not to play with me... I was no better then a street urchin, and all because my parents didn't love me." Riley continued to explain, though by now her eyes had taken on a much more malevolent appearance.

Her **Mangekyou** spun menacingly in her eyes. Her fists were clenched and her teeth grit in anger.

"I trained myself. I made myself better... I was seven years old when I finally realized they would never love me. I tried to impress my parents by showing them I could wall walk. Instead of being impressed, they, along with my godmother spent a good hour chewing me out for doing something like that without their permission. They called me a spoiled brat, whom didn't know her place. My father threatened to remove my birthright as clan leader for that little stunt. My mother was even going to slap the crap outta me... if it wasn't for my friend Kakashi, and uncle Remus. It was then I knew they'd never love me... never want me..." Riley told the two, her eyes had fallen to the floor, and you could see un-shed tears building in them. She was trembling with fury, as she remembered how alone she felt, how unwanted she seemed to be.

Fleur and Katie were both beyond pissed at hearing this. Both were furious beyond measure. Neither had been expecting someone as loveable and kindhearted as Riley to have grown up so unwanted and unloved.

"I don't think I ever told anyone this... but there were times... not many... maybe two or three times where I sat awake at night, out in the rain, and contemplated killing myself. My mother and father didn't want me. My sister hated me. My godmother thought I was trash. I had no friends. I thought maybe... I should just leave this world behind... … … …" Riley whispered, almost in shame. She almost never thought about those days, and about how shitty she felt. She never wanted to think of those days again, yet the memories came flooding painfully back.

Fleur and Katie both had tears in their eyes. To hear that Riley had contemplated suicide. To hear that someone they had both seen as invincible, actually contemplated taking her own life... neither of them had expected this conversation to turn so dark. Neither had ever conceived that at one point... the mighty and powerful woman before them, was a tired, scared little girl, whom felt so alone in the world that she would actually think to remove herself from it.

"How fucked up is that? A four year old girl... thinking that it might be better for everyone if she wasn't there anymore. I never did anything about it. I never like, cut my wrists or tried to hang myself, or drink drain cleaner or some shit like that... I never came that close... but still... I never want to feel like that again. I never want to be that weak again. Those people... the people of the hidden leaf... they made me feel like that. They bullied me into thinking that death was a better alternative then living in that life. That's why I hate them. That's why I will side with Voldemort when the time comes... because in this world... the only side that matters... is mine. I will help the Dark lord turn this bigoted, bass-awkward country, into a place where I can live... without ever having to worry. People always bitch about the dark being evil. Well... all I know is that the light side is the only one that casts a shadow. So they can't be that good. I'll fight for me... and whomever best serves my purposes." Riley stated with burning determination and anger in her eyes.

A silent, tense moment passed before Riley felt someone take her hands. She focused her attention on Fleur and Katie whom had both taken one of her hands. Fleur held her right and was gently caressing it, with a saddened look upon her beautiful face, while Katie held her left, and was staring at her with a look of acceptance and comfort.

Riley stared at the two of them, she could just barely hear the rattling of stuff around her as her Youki began to build up. She had to calm herself down, before her Youki harmed either of her girlfriends. However before she could pull away, she felt herself pulled into Katie's embrace.

Katie wrapped her arms around Riley and held her in them. Fleur then moved and hugged Riley from behind, both young woman sandwiching the demoness, between them. Fleur rested her chin on Riley's shoulder and the three just stood there. It was a moment before both girls finally heard a whimper escape from Riley's lips.

Both of them felt the tension in Riley's body fade as tears finally fell from her eyes.

"I'm so sorry for making you relive that." Katie whispered as she and Fleur hugged Riley tighter.

Riley let out a few more tired sobs before wrapping her arms around Katie and holding her tightly.

"I love both of you. I hope you know that?" Riley whispered.

"We love you two. More then anything." Fleur whispered in reply as she wrapped her hands tighter around Riley's waist.

The three held each other for some time. Riley felt at peace in her lover's arms. She felt the bond the three shared had grown with this. The truth was out, and they now understood her better.

They remained like that for a while, who knew when it had happened, but the next thing she knew, Riley found herself waking up in bed next to Fleur and Katie. All three had fallen asleep after the exhausting arguments and confessions from the night prior.

Riley lay on her side, with her head on Katie's chest, while Fleur laid on her side with her arms wrapped around Riley's stomach, holding her close.

Riley sat there with a content smile on her face for several moments. It wasn't until her eyes drifted to a nearby clock that she realized she had places to be.

"Ladies... I gotta go to a meeting. You're gonna have to let me go." Riley whispered with a gentle smile.

"No... stay..." Fleur said sleepily as she shifted her arms to pull Riley closer.

Riley blushed brightly as Fleur's hands came to rest on her breasts. After a few moments, Riley glanced back and saw a smile on Fleur's face and she quickly realized that the groping had been intentional on the Veela's behalf.

"You're a pervert you know that?" Riley whispered, earning a giggle from Fleur as she gave Riley a playful squeeze.

"You two aren't having fun without me are you?" Katie asked in a sleepy tone as she awoke.

"Not at all." Fleur replied as she sat up and leaned over Riley to plant a kiss on Katie's lips.

Riley turned her head to capture the Veela's lips as she pulled away from Katie.

A few moments passed before the two separated. "Me next." Katie said with a smile as she locked lips with Riley. The two held the kiss for several seconds before Riley pulled away. She quickly shot out of bed, to escape her lovers, whom probably wouldn't have allowed her to leave, had she waited for them to summon the energy to stop her.

"I'll see you guys tonight." Riley told the two. Both girls glanced at her and smiled. Before settling back into bed together. Riley simply smiled and departed to get ready for her meeting.

 **-Later That Night at the Quidditch championship match-**

Riley sat next to Katie as they watched Fleur speaking with her parents in the distance. On the pitch below, Veela cheerleaders were dancing for the crowd. Both Riley and Katie were comparing the Veela to Fleur, both finding Fleur to be much more beautiful then any of the others.

"God, she is hot." Katie said with dreamy eyes as she watched Fleur brush her hair back into place as she continued her conversation.

"Damn right." Riley agreed.

"So... when are you two gonna... you know...?" Katie asked.

"I- don't know," Riley replied with a bit of a blush. "Why do you ask?"

"Well... maybe I wanna know when I can start planning our special night." Katie replied.

"Wait! Did Fleur tell you about our... 'special' promise?" Riley asked with a deeper blush.

"Yeah... she told me. I'm not mad. I actually think it's really sweet. But I can be impatient, can't I?" Katie replied with sassy grin.

"I want her... I see her and I want her... I really, really want her... and you. I just... I'm afraid I'll hurt her... or you, in the heat of passion. My Youki is so virulent, it could kill either of you in seconds if it was concentrated. I'm just waiting till I have it completely under control. When I do though... you best be ready. I like to pride myself on my stamina." Riley replied with a perverted giggle.

"I like the sound of that." Katie replied as she intertwined her fingers with Riley's

Down on the field the Veela finished their dance and the match began. While exciting, Riley wasn't really paying attention, she was busy making out with Katie. It was about half way through the match when they were joined by Fleur.

Riley ended up making a shadow clone that spent the rest of the match snogging with Fleur, while Katie and Riley were busy tongue wrestling.

After the match, Riley made a few shadow clones to track down her friends whom had also come to match. She had her clones keep an eye on them, and it wasn't long after the match that the death eaters made their move. Riley, Fleur and Katie were relaxing in their tents, with Fleur's family.

There was a sudden and eerie silence, that descended over the camp, then all hell broke loose. Tents burst into flame and death eaters began to appear all over the place, throwing spells at the empty tents, and towards the crowds. They intentionally aimed low to avoid killing anyone, though most people didn't realize it.

Katie and Fleur shot Riley a look, almost as if they expected her to do nothing, but that didn't happen.

"Mr. Delacour! Get your family out of here. And if you could, take Katie with you. I'm gonna go find Remus and Sirius." Riley asked.

Jean looked half tempted to deny, since he was an Auror, however he realized this wasn't his dispute and he had to help his family first, especially since his youngest daughter was present.

Fleur and Katie looked as if they wanted to argue, but one look from Riley stopped them. Jean quickly herded his family together along with Katie. He wished Riley luck and they all portkeyed away.

Riley simply allowed herself to vanish from sight. Almost all of her friends left before the attack began, since their parents were actually taking part in the attack. Riley decided after a little while she should probably do something since she had a reputation. She had shadow clones henge into death eaters and warn her allies as to what she was doing. They picked up the message and quickly finished with what they were doing. She arrived and began throwing stunners at them. One quickly cast the dark mark, and then they all quickly **Apparated** away, but not before making sure to grab those that Riley had hit.

All in all, the attack took about fifteen minutes, and about half the camp was burned down. A few people were hurt, but there were no deaths. The dark mark that appeared in the sky, got the proper reaction however. People stood in stunned fear, as the mark hovered over them.

Naturally she was chewed out by Katie and Fleur, whom suspected her of knowing of the attack before hand. Not lying, Riley simply told them that she did know. But since she knew they didn't plan on killing anyone, she didn't say anything. Not to mention neither decided to join her in fighting with Voldemort, so she didn't feel it was right to involve them in this. Of course they were both pissed, but it's not like they could argue.

After hearing her reasons Fleur stated that she would join Riley, as long as she was kept in the loop from now on. Katie decided that she would join Riley as well. Riley told them that she couldn't tell them everything, unless they swore an oath to never speak of what they heard. She trusted them, but you could never be too safe.

Both young woman agreed, and swore on their magics to never speak of what Riley's plans were. After they swore their oaths, she told them about the plan in the upcoming year. Fleur was a little disappointed to hear that she had no real chance of winning the tournament as she had intended to take part. Riley however encouraged her to still join as she could help in the plan to ensure Naruko won, and she could still gain prestige for herself by participating.

"Are we gonna get the others in on this?" Katie asked.

"Yeah. The only one's who will probably be an issue are Neville, and Hermione. Luna probably already knows, and doesn't care. But I doubt we'll have any issues. Neville has been agitated with his grandmother lately, as the woman keeps pushing him to be more like his father... well actually exactly like his father, and it's really starting to piss him off. Hermione... well, she just needs to have everything explained to her... she'll understand, after she was able to hold a conversation with Lucius in regards to muggle's entering the magical world, I doubt she'd be hard to convince." Riley replied.

"What about Ginny?" Katie asked.

"Ginny... I'd say coin toss. I sense she'll follow us... I'm not sure why though." Riley answered with a thoughtful look.

"I know why she would." Fleur told her with a smirk.

"Why?" Riley asked.

"Because you'd be the one asking." Katie answered for her.

"What does me asking her have to do with anything?" Riley inquired with a curious look.

"All of your friends look up to you Riley. You're a natural leader. Besides you saved Ginny's life in the chamber of secrets. She's been devoted to you ever since. She'll follow you anywhere. All of our friends would. When you talk... we listen. Because it's you. Because you're great. Greater then any of us could ever be... and we're okay with that. We'll follow you... because you're great, because you're a leader." Katie answered, with a look of mild reverence in her eyes.

"She's right. you command, and ozers follow. Your friends will follow you anywhere." Fleur agreed.

 _'A Natural leader. Just like her father. Just like me."_ Madara mused to the fox.

" **Becoming an Archdemon isn't hurting her charisma either. When she speaks, her Youki reflects her desires, and in turn, influences those around her to follow her. Her friends are more in tune with this affect because they care for her. She will be a leader unlike any... I look forward to seeing what she can do, when the day comes."** Kurama replied, earning a nod of agreement from Madara.

"I... didn't realize I had such an affect on my friends." Riley replied, with a look that showed deep reflection.

"So... let's gather everyone up, and see who's with us." Katie stated, earning a nod from Fleur.

"You're forming your own team. You will be a valuable ally to ze dark lord, when he returns." Fleur noted.

"Indeed. This next year, will be the beginning of everything. A new war is about to begin, and I feel like this time around... it'll be much bigger then we can even imagine." Riley agreed.

"I agree." Fleur stated.

"Well... at the very least, we'll get to hang around with Fleur all year." Katie noted, earning a smile from Riley and Fleur.

"Yep... that's a bonus too." Riley agreed with a smile.

 **-A few days later-**

Riley had dispatched shadow clones to gather up all of her friends and bring them to the island. She planned on revealing the truth to them today. And allowing them to decide whether to fight with her or not.

She didn't bother with niceties, once they were all gathered she made them swear on their magics to never speak of what they were about to talk about. Once that was done she just let it out. Most weren't surprised to hear of the dark lords imminent return. Some like Draco, and Pansy were happy to hear it. Surprisingly Neville was very quiet, when he heard, which drew Riley's attention. She approached the young Hufflepuff and sat next to him.

"What are you thinking, man?" Riley asked.

"Do you really think we should follow him?" Neville asked nervously.

"I think... the light has ruled this country for years... and it's currently filled with bigots who can't look past a person's blood purity, a person's humanity, or a person's wealth. And it's also filled with idiots who have a very narrow view of good and evil. To the light side, if you don't follow them, then you're evil. I think if we ever want this country to improve... a change of leadership is in order. I don't know if Voldemort is the right leader... but I do know that he's trying to do something about what's wrong with this place. I'll fight along side him, because he's right. But the second he proves he isn't the man I hope he is... that's when I'll walk away. I wont devote myself blindly to a man I don't truly know. But I will follow him... for now anyway." Riley replied with a thoughtful look, earning nods of agreement from people like Daphne and Luna.

"You're my friends... all of you. And most of you come from dark families. Families that fought with the Dark Lord in the last war. Most of the light families belong in Gryffindor, and they treated us like crap last year. I think that says a lot about how misconstrued history can get, when only one side gets to tell their story. You guys have helped encourage me... so... I'll stick with you." Neville finally stated. He held a look of conviction about him, a fire burning in his eyes.

"What about your parents?" Riley inquired softly.

"My mother and father are sitting in the mental ward of St Mungos because of the last war. They were tortured by a death eater, who used the **Cruciatus** curse on them. What most people don't know is that my parents were Aurors, and two days before their attack they had captured a death eater, whom was kissed almost immediately. The death eater they captured was the daughter of the man whom tortured them. I read about it in my father's journal. I'm not a fool. I know that in war, bad things happen. My parents caused someone to lose their child, so in turn that person took them from me. I can't be angry at anyone, otherwise... how would I be any better? I would think if my parents were still sane, they'd want me to follow my heart... and my heart says to stick with you guys." Neville informed all of them. Most weren't aware of what had really happened to his parents, and after hearing the truth they all looked upon him differently. They no longer saw the meek little Hufflepuff whom was trying to come out of his shell. They saw a sleeping wolf, that longed to awaken.

"Ginny? What about you?" Riley asked.

"Well, hell... my parents already think I'm going dark. They don't want Ron fighting with me... and they treat me like any of my other siblings... but I can see it in their eyes. They've already written me off. They're just waiting for the wool to be pulled back, and for me to show my true colors. I'm with Neville... the light showed how 'noble' it was last year, when they tried to toss Katie to the Whomping Willow. I'll follow you guys." Ginny replied earning nods of approval from her friends.

"Hermione?" Riley turned to the young Ravenclaw, whom seemed to be in deep thought.

"Everything I've read, indicates that the dark lord was as foul as they come. I've seen nothing to disprove that. However... everything I've read has also told me, that Death Eaters are the worst of the worst. And yet... a lot of your parents were death eaters in the last war. I've met many of them... and aside from Theo's father, they have all proven to be decent people. So unless I am just blind to it, what I've read can't be entirely accurate. You weren't wrong when you said that history is written by the victors. I'll stick with what I know... and what I know is this. You're all decent people. And you're all my friends. I'll stand by you, until this Dark Lord proves whether he's the monster all the books claims he is." Hermione informed them all, earning grins from many, most of all from Draco, whom shook his head a muttered bookworm under breath.

"Don't think I didn't hear that you ponce. I won't be walking away until you learn your place either." Hermione informed him with a smirk.

"Little Muggleborn thinks she can play with the big dogs. Perhaps it'll be you who learns your place?" Draco fired back, with the typical highborn snottyness.

"We all know where you want the others place to be. Draco on top, Hermione on the bottom." Riley joked.

"That's untrue, I'd be on top..." Hermione fired back, before stopping. It took her a moment before she realized what Riley had just insinuated. Her face turned red as all her friends started to giggle. Draco was stuck blushing and giggling himself, too red in the face to properly counter that statement.

"That's... I... I didn't mean it like that." Hermione stuttered in reply as most of her friends burst into laughter.

"We all know what you meant Hermione. It makes perfect sense to me... I mean after all, he is a dragon. And who wouldn't want to ride a dragon?" Riley replied before bursting out laughing, along with the rest of the group.

"You're all a bunch of gits." Hermione shouted, her face red from embarrassment.

"Yeah, Yeah. Anyone else have any problems... or are we all of a similar mind? We'll stick together, and follow the dark lord and if he proves to be a ponce, we'll kick his ass?" Riley asked. She earned nods of agreement from everyone. Riley scanned the crowd and her eyes came upon Luna whom was reading a book.

"Anything you need to add Luna?" Riley inquired.

"Just wondering." Luna replied.

"Wondering what?" Theo asked.

"Whether we'll be following the dark lord... or he'll be following you?" Luna replied as she gave Riley a curious look.

All of the group silenced at hearing that. They all thought about that statement for a moment before turning to look over at Riley, whom had her own thoughtful look.

"Maybe one day." They all heard her mutter before looking up and smiling.

"Let's have some fun while we're here. School starts soon, so let's enjoy ourselves while we can." Riley stated with a smile. Everyone else cheered and shot off to explore the island.

All the while Riley was contemplating what Katie and Fleur had said earlier. Just as they had predicted, all of Riley's friends had agreed to follow her. It almost seemed as if she could make them do anything, she had to wonder... was she really just that charismatic, or perhaps... maybe it was something more?

"Well that went better then I would have ever thought." She heard Draco comment as he walked up next to her.

"Things will be changing my friend. We'll need to step up all of your training. When this next war starts. I won't have my friends dying because they weren't ready. They'll be plenty of ninja in school next year. And ninja are infamous for their hospitality. It wont be hard to find a challenge." Riley commented.

"I agree. We'll need to work harder. I've already spoken to my father about learning the dark arts. He's agreed to start teaching me." Draco informed her.

"Good. I'll begin teaching you all the first tier of elemental magic as well. And I'll see if Sirius and Remus will assist in teaching us more about the dark arts. None of you are by any means masters. But with your current skills, any one of you could take a seventh year in school, and kick their ass. And more then a few of you could take an Auror in combat. We'll up the training. I'm gonna place gravity seals on all of you. Your bodies are used to using chakra to strengthen your cells, so you're ready to truly increase your physical abilities. I'm gonna push you guys to the limit... and then shatter those limits. I hope you're ready for hell my friend. Cuz it's comin'." Riley told him with a fire in her eyes.

Draco's reply was to smirk. He stared off at the sunset in the distance for a couple of moments. Finally he replied, "Good."

Both smiled before turning to find the others. Eager to have just a bit of fun before everything went to hell.

 **-A Few days later-**

Everyone was settling into the great hall. School had finally started again. Everything occurred as normal, the train ride was dull, the sorting was slow, the interesting part came when Dumbledore rose to make the state of term announcements.

"Can I have everyone's attention? Now that the sorting is complete I have a few announcements before we dig into our wonderful feast. First I would like to introduce our newest teacher..." As Dumbledore said that, the ceiling filled with clouds that started to produce lightning.

Before any damage could be done, a beam of magic shot into the cloud and made it vanish. Everyone glanced over towards where the beam originated to spot a man whom had entered via the side entrance next to the head table.

The man was older and as gruff as they come. He was missing an eye and in it's place was a magical all seeing eye. He had an intense look about him, and walked with a staff. He was also missing a leg, which was replaced by a prosthetic.

"I would like you all to meet our New Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, Alistair Moody." Dumbledore introduced him with a smile. Moody gave a gruff nod as he took his seat at the head table.

"Now there will also be an additional change to our staff. Professor Lupin, will be teaching a new class that you all may have spotted on this years registration forms. He along with one of our top students will be teaching and co-teaching our new introductions and applications of Chakra, course. For those of you whom chose to participate, I wish you the best of luck, and thank you for your willingness to take part in something new. Alongside Professor Lupin, will be the newest addition to our staff, assistant professor Uchiwa." He finished by gesturing towards Riley whom stood from her seat next to the rest of her friends and offered the students a wave.

The reactions from the students differed, the Slytherins cheered loudly. The Ravenclaws either clapped politely or cursed under their breaths because they remembered how they bullied Riley's friends last year. The Hufflepuffs clapped loudly and cheered in some cases, especially those whom knew what the Slytherins did for them the previous year. The Gryffindors were horrified as now Riley was basically a teacher, and she could probably take points, which meant they probably had another Snape to deal with.

"On top of all the changes this year... there will be even more excitement. While working in tandem with foreign nations, it has been decided that Hogwarts will play host to a very interesting and unique tournament. A tri pronged tournament that will act as a combination of the infamous Triwizard tournament and the Chuunin exams that are held in the Elemental nations, it will take place here at Hogwarts. This unique tournament will have three tiers. The first will act as the Triwizard tournament, two students from each of the competing schools, as well at two Genin from the competing nations that wish to participate, will compete for the cup. The second will act as the Chuunin exams which will allow the foreign nations along with any young team of witches and wizards that wish to test their steel against foreign ninja, and try to earn the title of Ronin Chuunin. The third tournament will be a unique one, created for the soul purpose of bringing the nations together. Individuals from each nation and school will be teamed up to take part in daring tasks to test their abilities to cooperate and deal with intricate problems. These tests will be created with both shinobi, witches, and wizards in mind and will therefore require cooperation between the two groups in order to pass on." Dumbledore explained to the students earning very interested looks from all those present.

"Now... each of these tournaments will be unique, and will take place over the course of the year. We will be joined by many foreign entities, whose students will be joining you all in lessons. Classes will be shared with shinobi, and in turn they will share lessons with us. This year will be one of unity, and learning. Where those who truly put there all into cooperation with our friends from abroad will walk away with unique skills and abilities not seen in these lands, ever. Each tournament will be magically binding. You may join any and as many as you wish... however, there are a few rules for these tournaments. Only sixth and seventh years may take part in the Triwizard tournament, alongside any Genin level shinobi from the elemental nations. Fourth years and up may take part in the mixed tournament. And... only seventh years may participate in the Chuunin exams." Dumbledore informed them all earning a few groans from some older kids who may not have been able to participate in the tournament they wanted too.

"Each Tournament comes with it's own risks, and rewards. Death, is a possibility in all cases though the danger differs. In the Triwizard tournament, victory will bring you eternal glory along with a cash prize of one thousand galleons, to each of the victors from any one school or nation. For the Chuunin exams, any from the schools who participate and prove they possess the incredible skill necessary to stand as Chuunin level warriors, will earn the title of the first Ronin of Britain as well as the right to carry out missions for the Ministry. And any foreign country that recognizes the rank. For the mixed task, the victors will receive a cash bounty of one thousand galleons to be split amongst the winning team, as well a paid summer of tutelage for any one category of learning. Either from a master of magic, or a shinobi. The victors will each be able to pick an area they wish to study in, and will receive a free summer of training in that area under a specialist."

Dumbledore informed them, earning whispers from the students. A lot of the Gryffindors had fires burning in their eyes, one could tell that there was going to be a lot of lions in these tournaments.

"For those who wish to join these tournaments... do not do so lightly. Death is a possibility in each, and in some cases you may be required to do things, you cannot. Each comes with a magically binding contract, and you may only be released from it, via the rules of that particular tournament, or by death. Think carefully on your choice. None will conflict with any of the others, so feel free to join as many as you wish. We will also be playing host to a number of smaller tournaments, such as dueling and brewing contests, which will be announced when they approach. The students from foreign nations will arrive on the first of September. If you wish to participate in any of the tournaments, you will simply be required to place your name into one of these three goblets." And with a gesture, a cloth that had previously been sitting over something in front of the head table, shot up revealing three large goblets. One was red, one was blue, and one was green.

Each one was a goblet of fire, Red was for the Chuunin exams, Blue was for the Triwizard Tournament, and Green was for the mixed tournament.

"As a final note, certain measures will be placed around these artifacts to ensure that no one under the required age or not of the required status, can enter. Be warned that attempting to circumvent these measure could lead to a rather unfortunate set of circumstances. Also note and I cannot emphasize this enough, that by entering your name you are entering a 'binding' magical contract. For the Chuunin exams... you must enter your name along with two others. The three of you will participate as a team. For the Triwizard tournament, there will be a drawing, a week after the other students arrive, to determine the champions. And for the mixed tournament, you must simply enter your name. Teams will be chosen at random, one week before the first test. If you wish to know any more about these tournaments do please ask one of the teachers. With this all out of the way... we may begin the feast." And with a final grand gesture form Dumbledore, food appeared on the tables and everyone began to dig in, each person talking animatedly about the upcoming year.

"So... you gonna participate in the mixed tournament?" Draco asked Riley.

"Sure." Riley replied, knowing full well she was going to be participating in at least one of the tournaments since her name was going to come out of the goblet for the Triwizard tournament.

 **-The Next Day-**

Riley and Remus stood in front of her class. Since it was new, it had a lot of kids looking to participate. Riley sent shadow clones to her other classes so she was free to teach alongside Remus. Riley had five classes, one for each grade, since all four houses would take part in each class. She had two classes a day, and would just cycle through them.

Now Riley had to ensure that she had plenty to teach, while at the same time, in the back of her mind, she knew she couldn't teach too much, as with the war coming, she didn't want to give her enemies weapons to use against her.

So she came up with a curriculum that would work. She would teach them the history of chakra, the basics of accessing it, and how to channel it, handsigns and maybe one of the academy three. Since it took a while to learn how to use chakra, she knew that would be enough to fill a year of two hour lessons, twice a week. Remus was on point with her. He agreed that they had to be careful what they taught with the war closing in, so he helped her refine the lessons to a tee.

And that's how things went for a couple of weeks. Riley taught lessons each day alongside Remus. The students were crazy into it. They loved being part of something new, and Riley almost felt guilty that she wouldn't be teaching them anything deeper, but then she remembered what some were capable of, and was glad for holding them back. It was the first of October when their foreign guests began to filter in.

Riley was sitting with the others waiting for their guests to arrive. They were having another welcoming feast and the room had grown, nearly tripled in size to fit all of the newcomers. Riley watched as Dumbledore stood and drew everyone's attention.

"Will you all please join me in welcoming our friends from foreign lands. First we have our friends from across the channel, please welcome Beauxbatons." And with that, the doors to the hall swung open and the students from Beauxbatons entered. They performed a little dance down the middle walk way, making sure to entice all of the boys in the room. Riley kept her eyes firmly on Fleur as she entered alongside her sister and their headmaster, Madam Maxine.

Madam Maxine approached the head table and greeted Dumbledore, after a few moments the Beauxbatons' were situated at the Ravenclaw table, much to Riley's disappointment.

"Next, our friends from the north, Durmstrang." Dumbledore told them and with his introduction came a thundering boom, as the students of Durmstrang entered, each looking intimidating as all hell. Each one was banging a staff, before they all bolted towards the head table, performing kicks and flips all the way there, showing off their athleticism.

After a few moments, Karkaroff and his star pupil Viktor Krum walked in.. Riley had to bury her head in her hands as he entered.

"What's wrong?" Draco whispered into her ear.

"Like half the fucking chicks in this room our now sopping wet. And for some reason the thought of so many horny females, is both awesome and so very disgusting." Riley replied with a grossed out look.

"How can you tell?" Draco asked as he looked around and noticed that indeed most of the girls were watching Krum with hearts in their eyes.

"I can smell it." Riley replied as she banged her head onto the table.

"Oh." Draco replied sympathetically as he patted her on the back. Draco's mood darkened immensely however when he spotted Hermione at the Ravenclaw table. He saw her glance up from her book, at Krum for a few moments, and for some reason, Draco instantly hated the Star Quidditch player.

Draco then scanned the crowd until he locked eyes with the Weasely twins. Both twins stared back at him, he pulled a galleon out of his pocket and flipped it into the air. He caught it and gave a nod towards Viktor, before nodding at the twins. Both shared a look before smiling suspiciously and nodding.

"Did you just put a hit out on Krum?" Riley asked, as she noticed what he had done.

"Maybe." Draco replied as he pocketed the galleon.

"Why?" Riley asked curiously.

"Reasons." Draco replied though Riley could see his gaze lingering on Hermione. Riley couldn't help but smirk, as she realized his 'Reasons'.

"And finally. Our friends from Far away. Genin from the Elemental nations. Leaf, Cloud, Stone, Sand, Grass, Rain, Waterfall, and Sound." Dumbledore introduced as teams of Shinobi began to enter.

"Mist must be sitting this one out. Surprising that Cloud and Stone village came though." Riley muttered as a vast number of Genin and their sensei's entered.

Riley couldn't help but shake her head at the vast number of Aurors hidden in the room. They were all under Notice-me-not charms, which used pure magic, that rendered most shinobi sensory abilities worthless. Only those that could actually see chakra, like the Hyuuga would notice them. Riley guessed the Minister didn't want to take any chances in a school with so many dangerous murderers and thieves.

Only the head ninja approached the head table. There were four in total, that lead the group. One she recognized as Kakashi, another was from Suna, another from Iwa, and the final one was a Jinchuriki from Kumo. A blonde haired woman.

Riley stared at the woman for a few moments, she could sense the burning Youki that she had to guess was from the two tailed hell cat. She also sensed two more Jinchuriki, one was her sister, and the other was a red haired girl from Suna with a gourd on her back.

The Red haired girl had short messy red hair. She didn't have any eyebrows and had the Kangi for love on her forehead. On her back she carried a large gourd, and she wasn't very tall. She wore a scowl on her face and had black rings around her eyes that to the untrained eye looked like just a shit load of mascara, but Riley could tell that it wasn't makeup, but in fact was from an immense amount of sleep deprivation. Possibly even years of it.

Riley also glanced at her sister whom was scanning the crowd, probably looking for her. She stood next to a pink haired girl, and a boy, Riley recognized as Itachi's younger brother. She could see a lot of the girls in the crowd were staring at him with hearts in their eyes. He wore the typical Uchiha smirk on his face, and stood with his arms crossed, looking as if he was better then everyone.

Naruko looked pretty much the same as she did five years ago. She was short, the shortest on her team, and her bright blonde hair was held in two ponytails. Her whiskers still adorned her tanned face, and her eyes were still as bright blue as they had always been. She wore an orange and black sweatshirt, with black shorts. Her Blue eyes were scanning the students, obviously looking for her older sister.

Riley could already hear people whispering and pointing at Naruko. Her whisker marks were a dead giveaway to whom she was. No one in Britain had ever seen the legendary Girl-Who-Lived. To them, it was like their greatest celebrity had just walked in.

Many of the students were chattering animatedly about her, Riley could tell that Naruko had noticed the people talking about her, because a cocky smirk appeared on her face. Obviously, she still thought she was the light of the world.

The Shinobi split into two groups. Konoha, Suna and Taki went to sit at the Hufflepuff table, while Iwa, Kumo, Ame, Kusa, and Sound sat at the Slytherin table. Konoha and Suna had sent the most ninja, so it evened out. Not to mention, the two groups represented who fought with who in the last Shinobi world war.

"Now that we are all present and accounted for. Let the feast begin!" Dumbledore stated and with that the food appeared, surprising a lot of the ninja. Though they quickly calmed and began to eat, rather carefully... well all except the lone Akimichi whom, probably just had an orgasm if the squeal of delight, that echoed through the hall was any indicator.

A couple of minutes passed before Riley felt a tap on her shoulder, she glanced over to see Fleur, standing there, she immediately made room for her girlfriend, and it wasn't long before Katie made her way over as well. The two sat on either side of Riley and the three began to chat about what they would do over the next Hogsmeade weekend.

It wasn't long before Riley felt a pair of eyes on her. She knew exactly where to look to find them. She glanced right at the Hufflepuff table and spotted a big pair of Blue eyes staring back at her. Riley stared back at her sister for only a moment. Nothing but disinterest in her eyes before looking away. She could almost feel the anger rolling off of Naruko at being brushed off like that.

Meanwhile at the Hufflepuff table. Naruko was busy trying to make her sister's head explode with her mind.

"Hey Naruko... what's got you so pissed?" Asked Ino Yamanaka.

"Yeah, who's that girl you're glaring at?" Sakura Haruno asked.

"That's my sister. The bitch who ran away and made my mom's and dad's life a living hell." Naruko replied with enough venom to cause those around her to wither.

"You shouldn't glare at her like that. You don't wanna piss her off." A first year Hufflepuff whispered over at them.

"Why not? I hear most wizards and witches don't know how to fight like we do." Ino asked in reply.

"Well then you heard wrong. That girl is the queen of Slytherin house. She kicked the living hell outta two older students on her first day. Killed a troll the same year. She killed a basilisk her second year. Killed a shit ton of Dementors, and even rescued Sirius Black, last year. She doesn't take kindly to insults. So don't fuck with her if you value your decency. Or you'll find laxatives in your food for weeks on end." a Fifth year Puff informed them.

"So what? Those are just a bunch of weak opponents. I bet she couldn't take a real ninja." Came Kiba Inuzuka's reply.

"I don't know if you know this or not, you little shit, but Dementors can't be killed. No one has ever killed one, not until her. And she killed a lot of them, with a **Patronus** that lit up the sky. Plus a basilisk can kill you just by looking at you." The Puff replied.

"Whatever." Kiba replied without a care to give.

"You should shut the fuck up Kiba. My sister may be a nobody... but she killed an ANBU captain last year. So watch yourself." Naruko stated darkly, causing all of the surrounding Genin to gasp in surprise.

Naruko then returned to glaring at her sister, already she was busy scheming. She wouldn't let her worthless sister escape her wrath any longer. Narumi made her parents cry, and now... Naruko would make her pay. No matter what.

 _ **Alright here it is, hope you enjoy. We'll meet Gaia next chapter, hope you like my rendition of this years, activities, it's gonna be busy as shit so I hope you look forward to more in depth stuff. Also go ahead and vote on which two shinobi from each nations will take place in the Triwizard tournament. Anyone who'd be genin at this time is up for a vote. Also yes the triwizard tournament will be different... and harder, so I hope you enjoy. And yes I was hinting that Riley's friends are also becoming like followers to her. As she becomes more godly they begin to see her as something more then human. Makes you wonder where that kind of reverence will lead? Who knows... anyway see ya next time, JA NE!**_

 _ **\**_


	23. Riley's exact power, not required

_**Okay here's a quick little info chapter on Riley and her powers. You can skip or read if you want, I'll be updating it, as the story progresses but this will just help you get an actual level for her powers, as I usually just state that her power level is amazing or unbelievable. I'll also show you Kakashi, Minato, and Dumbledore so you have a baseline to compare.**_

 _ **Meaning/examples**_

 **Name:** Obvious

 **Age:** Obvious

 **Sex:** Obvious

 **Bloodlines:** Obvious

 **Strength:** Physical Strength

 **Speed:** How fast they can move if allowed to run at top speed

 **Stamina:** How long they can last in an intense fight

 **IQ:** Their problem solving ability and intelligence. example: a Nara's is generally over 200

 **Reflexes:** How fast they can react in tight quarters ie: dodging attacks

 **HPS/WMPS:** Handsigns per seconds/ wand movements per second, remember wand movements take longer to use but one wand movement could equal one spell.

 **Charisma:** How Charismatic they are

 **Magic/Chakra Level:** How much magic they posses

 **Magic/Chakra Potency:** How strong their magic is

 **Magic/Chakra Control:** How good their control over magic is.

 **Core Strength:** How quickly they recharge their magic from nothing. Average recharge rate for someone with Mid A-Rank chakra/magic levels is ten hours.

 **Transfiguration:** Obvious

 **DADA:** Obvious

 **Charms:** Obvious

 **Dark Arts:** Obvious

 **Elemental Magic:** Obvious

 **Wards:** Obvious

 **Runes:** Obvious

 **Potions:** Obvious

 **Healing:** Obvious

 **Offensive Ninjutsu:** Like Fireballs and shit

 **Defensive Ninjutsu:** Barriers/defensive techniques like the mud wall

 **Supplementary Ninjutsu:** Like the shadow clone jutsu

 **Genjutsu:** Obvious

 **Taijutsu:** Obvious

 **Kenjutsu:** Obvious

 **Bukijutsu:** Obvious

 **Shurikennojutsu:** Obvious

 **Medical Ninjutsu:** Obvious

 **Fuinjutsu:** Obvious

 **Rank:** What they'd be in the bingo book and for your comparison Hashirama was a High SS-Rank threat.

Also in this listing each rank is a multiplier of five. Ie: Mid A-Rank is five times stronger then Low A-Rank. And Low S-rank is Five times stronger then High A-Rank.

 **Power Levels:**

 **Name:** Kakashi Hatake

 **Age:** 27

 **Sex:** M

 **Bloodlines:** Proxy Holder of Sharingan

 **Strength:** High A-Rank

 **Speed:** Low S-Rank

 **Stamina:** High A-Rank

 **IQ:** 165

 **Reflexes:** High A-Rank (Mid S-Rank With Sharingan)

 **HPS/WMPS:** 12 HPS/ NA WMPS

 **Charisma:** Could talk a man off a ledge

 **Magic/Chakra Level:** Low S-Rank

 **Magic/Chakra Potency:** High A-Rank

 **Magic/Chakra Control:** High A-Rank

 **Core Strength:** Full Recharge in Six hours

 **Transfiguration:** N/A

 **DADA:** N/A

 **Charms:** N/A

 **Dark Arts:** N/A

 **Elemental Magic:** N/A

 **Wards:** N/A

 **Runes:** N/A

 **Potions:** N/A

 **Healing:** N/A

 **Offensive Ninjutsu:** High S-Rank (Knows a thousand jutsu)

 **Defensive Ninjutsu:** High A-Rank

 **Supplementary Ninjutsu:** High A-Rank

 **Genjutsu:** High A-Rank

 **Taijutsu:** Low S-Rank

 **Kenjutsu:** High B-Rank

 **Bukijutsu:** High B-Rank

 **Shurikennojutsu:** Mid A-Rank

 **Medical Ninjutsu:** Low B-Rank

 **Fuinjutsu:** Mid B-Rank

 **Rank:** Low S-Rank

* * *

 **Name:** Minato Namikaze

 **Age:** 37

 **Sex:** M

 **Bloodlines:** Sharingan (Locked) Wood Style (Locked) Rinnegan (Locked Remember he's and Uchiha/Uzumaki hybrid)

 **Strength:** High A-Rank

 **Speed:** High S-Rank (Low SSS-Rank with **Hiraishin** )

 **Stamina:** Low S-Rank

 **IQ:** 189

 **Reflexes:** High S-Rank

 **HPS/WMPS:** 41 HPS/ 5 WMPS (He doesn't own a wand, but can use Lily's if he needs too)

 **Charisma:** Could inspire allies to face insurmountable odds, and achieve victory.

 **Magic/Chakra Level:** Low S-Rank (Low SS-Rank (Locked))

 **Magic/Chakra Potency:** Low S-Rank (High S-Rank (Locked))

 **Magic/Chakra Control:** Mid S-Rank

 **Core Strength:** Full Recharge in Three hours

 **Transfiguration:** Novice

 **DADA:** Novice

 **Charms:** Adept

 **Dark Arts:** Novice

 **Elemental Magic:** Novice

 **Wards:** Expert

 **Runes:** Grand Master

 **Potions:** Adept

 **Healing:** N/A

 **Offensive Ninjutsu:** Low S-Rank

 **Defensive Ninjutsu:** Low S-Rank

 **Supplementary Ninjutsu:** High S-Rank

 **Genjutsu:** High A-Rank

 **Taijutsu:** Mid S-Rank

 **Kenjutsu:** High B-Rank

 **Bukijutsu:** High A-Rank

 **Shurikennojutsu:** Low S-Rank

 **Medical Ninjutsu:** Low A-Rank

 **Fuinjutsu:** Mid SS-Rank

 **Rank:** Low SS-Rank

* * *

 **Name:** Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

 **Age:** 167

 **Sex:** M

 **Bloodlines:** Unknown

 **Strength:** High B-Rank (Remember he studied in Chakra use)

 **Speed:** High B-Rank

 **Stamina:** Low S-Rank

 **IQ:** 175

 **Reflexes:** Low A-Rank

 **HPS/WMPS:** 4 HPS/ 16 WMPS

 **Charisma:** Possesses a degree of charisma that equates to borderline mind-control.

 **Magic/Chakra Level:** Mid S-Rank

 **Magic/Chakra Potency:** Low S-Rank

 **Magic/Chakra Control:** Low S-Rank

 **Core Strength:** Full Recharge in Two Hours

 **Transfiguration:** Master

 **DADA:** Grand-Master

 **Charms:** Grand-master

 **Dark Arts:** Master

 **Elemental Magic:** Master

 **Wards:** Grand-master

 **Runes:** Master

 **Potions:** Expert

 **Healing:** Adept

 **Offensive Ninjutsu:** Mid B-Rank

 **Defensive Ninjutsu:** High B-Rank

 **Supplementary Ninjutsu:** Low B-Rank

 **Genjutsu:** Low A-Rank

 **Taijutsu:** High C-Rank (Tehe, try to imagine Albus in a fist fight, I did and I'm still laughing.)

 **Kenjutsu:** Low B-Rank

 **Bukijutsu:** Low B-Rank

 **Shurikennojutsu:** High C-Rank

 **Medical Ninjutsu:** High B-Rank

 **Fuinjutsu:** Mid A-Rank

 **Rank:** Low S-Rank

* * *

 **Name:** Riley Narumi Gryffindor Slytherin Uchiwa

 **Age:** 13

 **Sex:** F

 **Bloodlines:** Sharingan, Mangekyou Sharingan, Rinnegan, Wood Style.

 **Strength:** High A-Rank (High SS-Rank when using Tsunade's Superstrength)

 **Speed:** High S-Rank

 **Stamina:** Low SSS-Rank (by now she regenerates stamina so fast she can keep fighting indefinitely)

 **IQ:** 195 (245 With Rinnegan activated as it increase intelligence)

 **Reflexes:** Mid S-Rank (Low SS-Rank with Sharingan, Mid SS-Rank with Rinnegan)

 **HPS/WMPS:** 86 HPS/ 41 WMPS

 **Charisma:** Possesses a degree of control that if measured would be considered a subtle form of mind control.

 **Magic/Chakra Level:** Low SSS-Rank. She's about to pass the one tails in chakra/magic amounts)

 **Magic/Chakra Potency:** High SS-Rank (Her Chakra could literally push a person away if she released it) Mid SSS-Rank For her Youki, (If she focused her Youki she could crush a person with just the weight and thickness of her power.

 **Magic/Chakra Control:** Mid SS-Rank (Near perfect with Rinnegan)

 **Core Strength:** Full Recharge in one hour (20 Minutes with Rinnegan)

 **Transfiguration:** Expert

 **DADA:** Expert

 **Charms:** Expert

 **Dark Arts:** Adept (She just started learning them)

 **Elemental Magic:** Expert

 **Wards:** Expert

 **Runes:** Expert

 **Potions:** Expert

 **Healing:** Adept

 **Offensive Ninjutsu:** High SS-Rank

 **Defensive Ninjutsu:** Mid S-Rank

 **Supplementary Ninjutsu:** Low SS-Rank

 **Genjutsu:** High S-Rank

 **Taijutsu:** High S-Rank

 **Kenjutsu:** Low S-Rank

 **Bukijutsu:** Mid S-Rank

 **Shurikennojutsu:** Mid S-Rank

 **Medical Ninjutsu:** Low SS-Rank (Her only competition in the world would be Tsunade, and the 1st Hokage if he were still alive.)

 **Fuinjutsu:** High A-Rank (Sealing is a pain in the dick to learn)

 **Rank:** High SS-Rank Borderline low SSS-Rank (Yes she has by this point in the story surpassed the God of the Shinobi.)

 _ **Alright theirs the list, hope you enjoyed it. Let me know if theirs anything else you wanna know, or if you want me to compare anyone else. Now you actually have a definitive scaling of Riley's power, I'll repost a chapter like this every once in a while so you know where exactly she's at. Also for those who may wonder why her magic skills aren't higher, remember she just finished learning all of the Hogwarts curriculum, that doesn't mean she's a master yet, and that also doesn't mean she's delved into the deeper aspects of the different areas like Dumbledore has. Let me know if you think my listings are off, and for those wondering, yes Hashirama is going to be a beast in my story. There's a reason they call him the god of the Shinobi.**_


	24. 22: Start of the Tournament

_**WRITE ALL THE CHAPTER! Here's the next chapter, poll for daphne's bloodline is now closed. And you can probably see which one won by a large margin. Hope you enjoy the next chapter... time to meet Gaia.**_

 **Broken Angel**

Chapter 22

"What is the reason for this meeting?" Baki, the head sand Jonin asked. He was currently standing alongside his fellow Jonin from Suna, Taki, and Konoha.

"Yeah Kakashi, any particular reason you got us up at the ass crack of dawn?" Asuma Sarutobi inquired as he lit a cigarette.

"I'm sorry to disturb you all so early, but there was something I needed to inform you all of. I didn't get the chance on the way here, otherwise I would've taken care of it then." Kakashi apologized as he stood before the crowd.

"Well alright, what do you need to tell us?" A Taki Jonin asked.

"I needed to warn you all, since we're all allies, of a particular threat here in the school. The Fourth Hokage asked me to ensure you all knew so that, no one loses their students due to friendly fire." Kakashi told the gathered mass. Hearing that sobered up most of the sleepy Jonin. A threat to ones Genin was taken very seriously, no matter which village you were from.

"What kind of threat? I thought this was a school?" Baki replied, earning nods from his fellow Jonin.

"It is... however, here at the school is a particular student. A young girl, whom holds an immense power. She is a Fire Ronin that goes here." Kakashi informed them.

"A Ronin, going to school here? What kind of threat is that? Ronin are the weakest of the weak, and the kids here are no better then Civilians." A Suna Jonin replied with a scoff.

"Yeah, I'm not seeing the danger, Kakashi." Asuma agreed.

"Well, maybe if you all let me finish, you'd realize that this Ronin, achieved Chuunin rank at 8, Jonin rank at 10. She is 15 years old by now, and from what I can tell about her abilities given our interactions... she's an S-Rank threat. Perhaps even Kage level." Kakashi informed them darkly. All of the Jonin tensed at that. One did not simply joke about S-Ranked threats. And to insinuate someone was Kage level, would mean they were the absolute best of the best, and this was coming from someone with a reputation like Kakashi, so it enhanced the magnitude of the warning ten-fold.

"You've got to be kidding Kakashi? An S-ranked threat? Here? You said she was a fifteen year old girl?" Kurenai Yuhi stated aloud.

"I'm not joking. Last year she killed a member of the Leaf Anbu black ops corp. She also possesses an insane amount of control over her chakra, so much so that she can cast Genjutsu even though her reserves are beyond even Kage level." Kakashi informed them all.

"Why are you telling us all this? Is she a danger to us?" Baki asked.

"She's a danger if you piss her off. I wanted to warn all of you. If you value your students lives ensure that they are on their best behavior, or she'll torture them, until they do something really stupid, then she'll kill them. And she'll ensure that they are the ones who take the fall, and she walks away blameless." Kakakshi explained to the gathered Jonin.

"She can do that? Just legally murder anyone she wants?" Kurenai asked with a bit of surprise.

"Much like in the Elemental nations, there's something here called an honor duel. If you piss her off or insult her, she can legally call a duel. If you refuse then you have to fulfill one of her demands, which could be anything from handing over your secret techniques to killing yourself, to baking her blueberry waffles. These duels can be to the death, so yes... she can legally kill anyone she wants by calling a duel. Of course there has to be a reason for the duel, so one of you would have to insult her house or her, or bring harm upon her friends. Just know that she can and will use this right to legally kill anyone whom pisses her off. So don't let your students get mixed up with her. She resides in Slytherin house, you'll figure out who she is quite quickly as the entire school either worships or fears her. Keep an eye on your students or they'll find themselves dead." Kakashi finished up his warning.

Most of the Jonin quickly departed after hearing that. All eager to find their students and pass on the warning. Only a few remained like Might Guy, Kurenai Yuhi, and Asuma Sarutobi.

"So Kakashi, what didn't you tell us?" Asuma asked.

"Yeah... who is this girl? How in the hell is an S-Ranked ninja so far from the Elemental nations and what is she doing in a school?" Kurenai added.

"This girl... Riley is her name, she's the Fourth's eldest daughter. She left six, nearly seven years ago. What I didn't tell any of them, is that she's a Jinchuriki. And while she only possesses the demon fox's soul... it's speculated that she may have received training from it." Kakashi informed his friends.

"Holy shit." Kurenai stated in a surprised whisper.

"How do they know? I mean... why do they think she's being trained by it?" Asuma inquired.

"The Anbu she killed last year... she did it with a poisoned strike. Lady Tsunade detected traces of demonic Youki in the poison. To this day she still hasn't come up with a cure for it. Riley shouldn't have any Youki in her body. She just has the fox's soul. It's believed that the beast is training her. Maybe even teaching her some of it's abilities." Kakashi informed them.

"Damn... alright... so steer clear of her. Got it." Asuma said with a nod.

"Try your hardest. She's not that bad once you get to know her, however, she can go from ice cold to the fires of hell in a nanosecond so watch what you say. If you do come into contact with her, don't bring up the village, the council, the elders, her family, any of that. I'll have my hands full enough keeping Naruko from starting a fight, I don't want to have to deal with one of you losing a student as well." Kakashi ordered them. Earning nods the three departed.

 **-Later-**

A first year Hufflepuff was racing through the halls as fast as he could. He was going to be late for his next class if he didn't hurry, so he was moving at top speed. He rounded a corner and immediately plowed right into an older kid.

The firsty fell down, though he was quickly grabbed by the front of his robes and hefted off the ground.

"Why don't you watch where you're goin' you little punk!" The older kid growled. The young first year knew he was in trouble, this guy was a ninja. He wore an all black jumpsuit, had purple makeup on his face, and had a giant thing on his back that was wrapped in bandages.

There was a blonde haired girl standing not far behind with a bored look on her face.

"Come on Kankuro, let the kid go, remember what Baki said, be on our best behavior." The girl stated.

"Not until this little punk apologizes for running into me." Kankuro replied.

The First year whimpered as Kankuro leveled a slight amount of killing intent at him. The two ninja were used to dealing with people raised in the Elemental nations who could take a bit of KI, but this poor kid was muggleborn, and had no hopes of resisting. The tiny amount of KI caused him to seize up in fear.

"Aw look... he's scared." Kankuro mocked. He was about to say something else when a quill shot into the back of his hand. Being just a quill, it didn't do much damage though it did break skin and stick.

"Why don't you let the kid go, ya big bully!" Came the voice of one Naruko Namikaze, alongside her was her squad.

"Why don't you make me, ya little bitch." Kankuro replied with a snarl as his hand shot towards the wrapping on his back. All three of the Konoha genin tensed for a fight at his movement.

"You're gonna use crow?" Temari asked with a bit of fear.

"You should apologize." The first year muttered fearfully.

"Why is that?" Kankuro asked in reply, just barely hearing him.

"The Queen doesn't like bullies." The first year puff replied, his eyes filled with terror.

"Like I give a shit what this queen likes. Besides... she's not here." Kankuro replied mockingly.

As he said that, he felt a weight on crow, and he noticed that the three Konoha nin, were wide eyed and staring above him.

"Ka-Kankuro." Temari whispered in surprise.

"Suna trash... Apologize! Now!" Came a menacing voice from above him. He glanced over his shoulder to see a beautiful young woman, around his age standing on top of Crow.

"Uh... he-..." Kankuro was about to refuse when the girl released a fraction of her KI. Kankuro fell to his knees and trembled in terror. He saw himself die a dozen times over before the girl let up.

"Apologize." The girl ordered as she stepped in front of him and looked down at him.

"Heh, heh, heh, sorry kid. I'll watch where I'm going next time." Kankuro sputtered out with a fearful chuckle as he struggled to regain his breath.

"Good... now say you're sorry kid." Riley ordered the young Puff, who instantly apologized.

"Now off to class with you." Riley shooed him off.

The first year puff, didn't wait to be told twice. He shot off at top speed, eager to be away from the menacing shinobi, and the angry Slytherin Queen.

After the first year was out of sight, Riley shot a glare at the two Suna nin. "I don't take kindly to bullies in my school, especially those that pick on children. If I catch either of you picking on a student again... well... I think you get the picture."

Temari and Kankuro nodded furiously as she leveled a bit a KI at them. Not even Gaia had ever been able to terrify them so easily.

"Ichibi! Keep an eye on your teammates... or I'll kill them!" Riley shouted up into the rafters.

Everyone looked up and spotted a girl, hanging upside down from the sealing.

"When did she get here?" Sakura asked, aloud.

"Probably just after my sister." Naruko replied.

"You'd be wrong then. She's been here the whole time. I'm not surprised you couldn't sense her. Only someone with decent sensing skills could detect her." Riley stated in a mocking tone.

Naruko let out a growl as Gaia appeared in front of her siblings, via sand **Shunshine**.

"My apologies for my idiot teammates. They won't be causing trouble again." Gaia stated.

"Ensure they don't. And keep the Ichibi in check. I don't wish to have to kill such a pretty young girl, just because of her burden." Riley replied with a warm smile, earning a curious look from Gaia.

"I did not get your name?" Gaia stated after a moment.

"Riley... and yours?"

"Gaia." Gaia replied as she turned and started to walk away.

"Temari, Kankuro... If you value your lives... never go near her again." Gaia stated lowly.

"Why?" Temari asked, as they walked alongside her.

"Mother is terrified of her." Gaia replied, causing both Kankuro and Temari to seize up. Not only did she know what Gaia held, but what she held was terrified of her. 'who the hell was that girl?'

"We didn't need your help. We could've handled those punks." Naruko growled at her sister.

Riley looked right at her sister with a bored expression. Riley's Blackish Blue eyes, pierced right through Naruko, almost like she wasn't even there. The two locked eyes, and a pregnant pause occurred, it took a moment before Riley finally asked, "When the hell did you get here?"

"I've been standing here the whole fucking time!" Naruko shouted back, angrily.

"Oh, sorry. I must not have noticed you. Speak up next time." Riley responded.

"I did!" Naruko growled.

"Oh so that's what that shrill whistling noise was. Gods, it sounded like it was coming from so far away. Well, shit. I best go find you a step ladder so we can avoid that mishap in the future." Riley poked fun at Naruko's height as she picked at one of her ears.

"Damn you. uh... fine! Let's have a chat, Narumi. It's been so long since we've had one of those." Naruko stated as she cracked her knuckles and took a step forward.

"Sorry, no clue who that is. Names Riley. Riley Slytherin Gryffindor Uchiwa." Riley replied with a mock bow.

"Hmph... so you're the runaway Uchiha? You don't look like much." Sasuke commented.

"Uchiwa... not Uchiha. If you're going to be a cunt, you might as well get your facts straight." Riley replied.

"Uchiwa... a worthless name, taken so you could run from your true masters. You're no better then any other branch family member." Sasuke stated in a condescending tone.

"Yeah... you're just a coward who ran away from the Leaf because you couldn't handle your sister being cool." Sakura shot out.

"Wow... I had kinda hoped that Kakashi's team wasn't completely full of idiots... but... alas, it seems karma has finally caught up to him." Riley stated in reply.

"You're just a worthless nobody. I don't know why mom and dad took it so hard when you ran away. No one wanted you there. Now you think you're so cool cuz, you got a school of weak little children to respect you. You have no clue what it's like to be a real ninja! All you've done is beat up bullies... while I've been busy fighting real criminals like Zabuza Mamochi." Naruko boasted, trying her hardest to look down upon her sister, which was difficult because Riley was a good seven inches taller then Naruko, whom for some reason was shorter then snake shit... probably all the ramen.

"Gods... all I hear whenever you speak, Is 'Eeeeeeehhhhhhhhh!' It's like listening to an airhorn. Someone fetch this bitch a step ladder so she isn't so far away when she opens that cunt mouth of hers again." Riley replied as she rubbed her temples.

"Fucking Bitch! I don't care if you killed some no name Anbu! I'm gonna kick the shit outta you!" Naruko screeched at her.

"Come on, bring all four feet of you." Riley mocked in reply as a feral grin tore across her face. She truly hoped Naruko did something stupid, so that she had the chance to teach her a lesson.

Naruko grit her teeth in rage, as she tried to think up a witty comeback, eventually something finally came to mind. "You're just a pretender!"

"Pretender?" Riley replied curiously.

"Yeah... you go around pretending you're some great warrior. You go around pretending like you're some amazing leader, or all knowing being. But you're none of that! All you are is a coward who couldn't make any friends, and couldn't do anything to earn her parents' affection! SO INSTEAD OF TRYING HARDER, YOU JUST RAN AWAY! LIKE A LITTLE BITCH!" Naruko shouted back in reply, her fists clenched, and her face red from yelling.

"You done?" Riley inquired, completely unfazed by Naruko's outburst.

Naruko let out a scream of frustration as she pulled on her own hair.

"Look at you acting all cool! Everyone back home knows about you! They all know that you're just a coward! Now you're here trying to be cool so people will like you! But that's all gonna change now! The two coolest people in Konoha are here! Naruko's the Girl-Who-Lived, she killed Voldemort when she was a day old! AND SASUKE WAS THE ROOKIE OF THE YEAR! HE'S THE BEST!" Sakura screeched at her in full fangirl mode.

"If I looked up, 'Annoying cunt', in the dictionary, I'd find a picture of you wouldn't I?" Riley inquired, as she used chakra to muffle the sound entering her ears, so that Sakura didn't screech away her hearing. Sasuke and Naruko weren't as lucky as both of them cringed at her yelling.

"While annoying, she isn't wrong. You're no one. You're nothing. Just a false Uchiha who shouldn't even have our eyes. Maybe I should fight you, and show you where your true place is... beneath me." Sasuke growled out as his **Sharingan** spun to life. It had two tomoe in both eyes.

"Sorry, bud... but... you don't have the right, uh... 'equipment', for me... and uh... I'm not sure I have the right kind for you either." Riley stated giving him a curious look.

Sasuke and the rest of team 7 gave her a puzzled look as they dissected her reply. It was Sasuke who figured it out first. "Are you insinuating that I'm gay?!" and with that Sakura exploded into a storm of screaming and yelling. She was shouting to anything and everything that there was no way 'her' Sasuke could be into boys.

"Wait... did you just say you're gay?" Naruko asked, as she slapped a hand over Sakura's mouth silencing her.

"Well... I like tits, don't really have a preference for what they look like, I just like to picture myself running my hands over them. I daydream about eating girls out, two girls in specific. Speaking of which, I've got two girlfriends, and when either of them walk by, my eyes find themselves almost magnetically drawn to their perfect asses. And well, just counting today, I've spent about thirty-five minutes with my tongue in another girl's mouth. So... yeah. I think that means I'm gay. In fact, I'm sure that means I'm gay." Riley replied as she scratched her chin and listed her reasons, earning blushes from the three Genin as she did.

"But what about your duty to your clan?" Sakura asked after she recovered from her embarrassment.

"My duty?" Riley responded with a bored look.

"Yeah.. You need to help repopulate the Uchiha. You have the **Sharingan** , therefore it's your responsibility to help rebuild." Sakura informed her.

"She isn't wrong. When you're finally returned to Konoha. You'll be placed in the CRA. The council's already decided upon it. You may be a nobody. But you're a nobody who lucked out and gained an enhanced version of the **sharingan**." Sasuke stated with a superior smirk on his face, and a gleam in his eyes. Riley recognized the gleam, it was a lust filled look she had seen many times, when guys looked at Fleur.

"How does it feel Narumi? To know that you're nothing to the village but a baby maker? That's how much you mean to them." Naruko tried to get under her skin with this new information.

"Well... it's funny you ignoramus's would mention that because, technically, your 'council' and your Hokage. Have absolutely no power over me. I'm a fire Ronin. Jonin Rank. I've been asked by Britain to repopulate all of my families, including the Uchiwa, Britain doesn't have many bloodlines, and they really want mine. So they aren't going to let your little council, do anything to me, without endangering the alliance we share." Riley replied with a smirk.

"Like that means anything! This is a country of weaklings and once the Daimyo has had everything explained to him. He'll order your return to Konoha, and when threatened by the lord of the Land of Fire... this little country doesn't have a leg to stand on." Sasuke stated with smirk of his own.

"Yeah... these guys wouldn't dare go against the daimyo. Not when he could send the Fourth to kick their asses. You're not as untouchable as you think!" Sakura gloated.

"Okay... few things. First the Daimyo's an idiot. If he tries to order me to Konoha, I'll resign, and join another nation's shinobi... maybe the Land of Earth... or Iwa. Second the Land of Fire has a shit load of bloodlines and the Daimyo is far too stupid to know the difference between them. He's more interested in the money and power he's gaining from trading with Britain and all of their allies. And finally... I'm head of three most ancient and most noble families. For those of you who don't know what that means, in order to become a daimyo you need to be the head of 'one' most ancient and most noble family. That's like the minimal requirement, so if you think about it... I could become a daimyo if I wanted, all I need are money, which I have, and an army... which wouldn't be hard to buy. If the Fire Daimyo tried to force me into the Land of Fire, I could declare a blood feud with his line, and kill him and every member of his family. And all that would stand in my way would be his samurai... and I can kill samurai. So his advisers aren't going to let him fuck with me... nice try though." Riley informed them with a chuckle. All three were staring at her, slightly surprised at hearing how easy it was to actually become a daimyo.

"Wait... you also need lands in order to become a daimyo... and you don't have any." Sakura replied, regaining her footing. She smirked with a superior look, as she believed she had caught her.

"Actually... I own half of this castle, and the lands it sits on, and it wouldn't be hard to buy out one of the governors. Some of them are really greedy. All I need is to buy one, and this castle, Hogsmeade, and the land surrounding both, would fall under my command, since I would have more then 50% control over it. Not to mention I own an island. Along with two more castles, one from Slytherin, and one from Gryffindor. Which reminds me, I need to go check those out... maybe have Dobby get to work cleaning them up." Riley replied with a smile, which turned thoughtful as remembered her other properties.

"Also... I'm still the Black heiress... which means, I've got another title, and another plot of land coming my way when Sirius get's sick of the position. Which knowing him and his lazy ass, won't be long. He's already sick of the Wizengamot meetings, and is ready to pass off the chair to me the first chance he gets. Oh! Did I forget to mention, I hold two seats, three when I get Sirius', at the Wizengamot as well? So technically I belong to the ruling class here in Britain... so when you say the government here will ship me off... take into account... I am the government." Riley informed the three with a condescending shake of her head. All three little Genin just stared at her... especially Naruko.

Naruko was beyond shocked to hear just how much political power her sister held in this land. I mean sure she was the Hokage's daughter and would be the next leader of the Namikaze clan, but that only mattered within' Konoha. Riley held some power over a nation of millions.

"Now... I do believe you three should be off right about now. I have a class to go teach, so bye." Riley stated as she turned and started to walk off.

"Wait... Fight me!" Sasuke called out.

"Why?" Riley replied.

"I need to test my strength so that I can surpass my older brother." Sasuke replied.

Riley just stared at him for a second before nodding, and in a flash none of them could hope to follow, even with Sasuke's **Sharingan** , she was gone.

Sasuke barely had time to register that she had vanished before he felt all of the air in his lungs leave his body. He then doubled forward just as vomit rushed up his throat. He had just enough time to see Riley standing next to him, with her fist buried in his stomach, before the vomit came rushing out.

Riley stood off to the side of Sasuke as he vomited up the contents of his stomach. She had a bored look in her eyes, as she watched the fledgling Uchiha writhe in agony on the floor.

"You have a long way to go before you can best Itachi." Riley stated coldly as she turned and walked away.

Naruko and Sakura, both stood ramrod straight. Their jaws were hanging open, neither could believe how easily Sasuke had just been owned. Sakura was surprised because in her mind Sasuke was the best and he was just dominated like he was nothing. Their was no way, that Riley could be human if she could do that to someone like Sasuke. Naruko on the other hand, knew that Sasuke was on the same level as she was. Without the Fox's chakra, he could win in a fight against her, especially if he used his **Sharingan**. To see her Rival, utterly crushed by her big sister, like he was an insect, was beyond shocking.

"I... Didn't... Even... See... Her... Mo-move..." Sasuke grunted out as he struggled to regain his breath.

"And... what have we learned?" The three heard the familiar voice of Kakashi ask.

"Sensei?" Sakura stated turning to find their sensei standing off to the side with his arms crossed and a disapproving look on his face.

"Ya know... I wouldn't have thought that I needed to have a chat with you Naruko about staying away from Riley. But I guess I'll just have to say it. The three of you... Stay. Away. From. Her." Kakashi informed the three with a stern look.

"But sensei..." Naruko began to reply.

"No buts... this is coming from your father. You are to focus on the Chuunin exams... not Riley." Kakashi stated.

"Why do you call her that? Her names Narumi." Naruko muttered sourly.

"Because I respect her enough to call her by the name she chose." Kakashi answered in reply.

"What about mom and dad? They gave her the name Narumi... don't you respect them enough to call her that?" Naruko shouted back at him.

"No... not really. It's because of their mistake that she changed her name, and cast aside her past. So I won't deface her choice by calling her a name she hates, and I wont try to make sensei or Lily feel better by calling her by the name they gave her. They did this... so they have to live with it. Her name's Riley now... they and you, will have to get used to it. Now... let's take Sasuke to the infirmary. Don't want to be injured when you start the Chuunin exams do you?" Kakashi asked as he picked Sasuke up.

Naruko simply glared after Kakashi but followed none the less. It burned her to know that Narumi was so much more powerful then she was... she had no clue why that was... but she'd find out. She'd find the reason for her sister's freakish power... and then... she'd finally make her pay for leaving.

 **-Later-**

"So... you're really gonna try for Chuunin huh?" Riley inquired as she sat with her friends.

"Yeah... I think Draco, Theo and I have a great chance at making it." Katie replied.

"You think we're ready?" Theo asked.

"I think... you only grow... when placed in difficult situations. I want the three of you to try your hardest. But remember, failure exist in every aspect of life. You'll make us all proud no matter how far you get. So push yourselves, but don't fear to fail. Fight as hard as you can, and if you have to lose... go down swinging." Riley told the three with a grin.

"So... anyone trying for the mixed tournament?" Ginny asked as she braided Luna's hair.

"I'll try out." Riley answered, earning similar answers from a few of her friends.

Riley glanced around at her friends and noticed Daphne sitting slightly off to the side. She seemed deep in thought, and now that Riley thought about it, she realized that Daphne had been awfully quiet since the start of the year.

"Hey Daph... what's up?" Riley asked. Daphne shot her a surprised look which she instantly schooled in that typical Ice Queen way of hers and replied 'nothing'.

"Come on Daphne, you've been silent all year. What's wrong?" Pansy inquired.

"I said, nothing!" Daphne snapped in reply. Causing Pansy to hold up her hands in surrender.

"Daphne... if somethings bugging you... you know you can tell us?" Hermione offered.

"I'm just... busy with my studies this year... just a little tired that's all." Daphne stated as she rubbed her temples. It took a moment before she noticed Riley staring at her.

Riley stared her down for a few seconds her eyes narrow. Daphne held the stare unflinchingly, though out of the corner of their eyes both girls could see Tracy giggling.

Riley let out sigh before shaking her head and standing. She walked over to Tracy, grabbed her by the arm, and **Shunshined** away with her.

"Shit!" Daphne hissed as she shot up. "Luna where'd they go?"

"What makes you think I know?" Luna asked in reply.

"You always know!" Daphne fired back.

Luna stared at her for a moment before replying, "Probably the Chamber of Secrets."

Hearing that, Daphne vanished from sight.

"What the hell was that about?" Katie asked.

"Riley's about to stumble onto another key, I think." Luna muttered.

"What does that mean?" Pansy asked.

Luna just stared back for a moment before smiling. After a moment she started singing... "Daphne and Riley sittin' in a tree..." Hearing that the whole group burst into chatter or laughter.

"No way! Daphne? I never would've guessed the Ice Queen was into girls." Katie stated with a laugh.

"That's impossible. Daphne's father would never allow her to date a woman. He's had plans for both his daughters for years, to merry them off to heirs of other families to increase his own political power." Pansy argued in reply.

"Unless... he caught Daphne experimenting over the summer and shifted his game plan." Hermione offered. Everyone stared at her for a moment, waiting for her to elaborate, finally she caught the hint and stated, "Tracy told me."

"Oh Shit! Daphne's dad caught her... 'experimenting'? What does that even mean?" Draco asked.

"You really wanna know?" Hermione asked, earning nods from the whole group. Hermione told them, "Let's just say, Daphne and Tracy have always been... close."

"Wow... shit is never boring in this group." Ginny declared as all of the gang, began to chat animatedly amongst each other.

 **-Elsewhere-**

"Alright Davis... explain. What's up with our resident Ice Queen?" Riley asked. She and Tracy were currently standing in the chamber and Tracy was a giggling wreck.

"Daphne's a little... flustered about a task her father gave her over the summer." Tracy replied with a giggle.

"What kind of task?" Riley inquired.

"Oh... well you know. She's getting to be that age... and it's time to start putting the moves on certain... influential figures... if you catch my drift." Tracy replied still unable to stop giggling.

"Oh... I see. Her father has set her to task in wooing one of the many influential heirs here at Hogwarts, and Daphne's about as romantic as a cold stake through the heart." Riley replied which for some reason caused Tracy to laugh harder.

"Yeah... hehe... let's just say her dad caught her kissing someone over the summer, and he nearly had a heart attack. But when he recovered he came up with a brilliant plan and gave her the order to start a relationship with a certain someone." Tracy replied, as she tried her hardest to reign in her laughter.

"Oh... well... I'm not really into guys... but I'll offer her what advice I can... maybe she can talk to Pansy, or hell... I hear Ginny's been getting around. Fleur could offer her some tips too." Riley stated.

"I'm sure she'd love to hear from you." Tracy stated as her face turned red and she fell to the ground laughing her ass off.

"Okay... what the fuck is so funny?" Riley asked.

"TRACY! NOT ANOTHER FUCKING WORD!" They both heard Daphne shout as she came bursting into the chamber.

"I gotta remember to lock that door." Riley muttered as Daphne raced across the room, slowing when she was about five yards off, she continued towards them with a furious look on her face.

"Hey... Daphs... it's all right. I didn't tell her anything too... private." Tracy giggled then let out a yelp as she dodged a stunner from Daphne.

"Out!" Daphne hissed with murder in her cold blue eyes.

"Love ya babe." Tracy stated cheerfully as she ran out of the chamber.

"What the fuck?" Riley asked as she watched the exchange.

"Sorry about that... She's an idiot." Daphne grumbled as she composed herself.

"So... you're having boy troubles?" Riley inquired.

"No... I... no... not... boy troubles." Daphne replied after a moment.

"But Tracy said..." Riley started to reply but was cut off by Daphne holding up a hand to silence her.

"Okay... what's going on?" Riley asked after a moment of silence. Daphne stared at her for couple seconds almost as it gauging whether to tell her or not. After a moment she let out a sigh and started pacing back and fourth in front of her. It took a moment but she started to explain.

"Tracy's my best friend. We've know each other since we were in diapers. She confided in me two years ago that she was bisexual. During this summer... she told me she had found a boyfriend... I felt... I didn't want to lose the opportunity... so I confided in her that... I thought... that... I... … … might..." Daphne started to get really light with her speech and she was fiddling with her wand. She had also averted her eyes away from Riley whom was giving her a confused look.

"You might?" Riley urged her to continue.

"I told her... that... I though I might be.. a lesbian. But I wasn't sure. So... she offered to help me figure it out... when I asked how... she kissed me... and... we kept kissing... for a while... until my dad found us..." Daphne explained. Her normally pale complexion now glowed red with the heat of embarrassment.

"Wow... he must've been pissed?' Riley guessed.

"Yeah... he was... not really the kind of thing he wanted for his heir. My mother tried to stand up for me... but my father was way too furious. He left the house in a rage and we didn't see him again until the next morning. When he returned he wore a big smile, and apologized for storming out. He told my that it was okay if I was gay, that I could still help raise our houses standing, like I've always tried to do. He told me... to try and get in good with a certain someone... so that... we could increase our houses standing... and... well... that's why I'm so... flustered..." Daphne explained. Riley could tell it wasn't easy for the Ice Queen. She never really talked about her home life, and never revealed her emotions like this.

"So who's the girl?" Riley asked.

Daphne just gave her a bemused look, before sighing, Riley could be so dense at times.

"Fine... … Lady Gryffindor Slytherin Uchiwa... would you do me the honor accompanying me on a night out?" Daphne asked. Riley stared at her for a moment. She could just barely detect a hint of fear, and maybe desperation in Daphne's eyes... it was minor... but it was there.

"Tell me something first... when Tracy kissed you... did you like it?" Riley asked.

Daphne blushed a little and had to clear her throat a few times before she could answer. "I don't really know... I was too startled by my father, to really recall how it felt."

"Okay... well... let's help you find that answer real quick so you're not wasting your time." Riley stated as she stepped forward and took Daphne's hand. Daphne let out a yelp of surprise as Riley pulled her over to a nearby wall. She moved Daphne forward and pushed her back against the wall.

"Rile..." Daphne tried to say, but was cut off as Riley lips met hers. Riley pressed Daphne against the wall and pressed her body against hers.

Daphne didn't struggle against the action she even let her lips part lightly as she felt Riley's tongue intertwine with hers. After a few moments of a passionate tongue wrestling session the two girls parted.

"So... did you like that?" Riley asked with a smile.

Daphne was blushing brightly but managed a nod.

"Alright... well now that we know... sure, I'll take that date. But uh... you don't have something for Tracy do you? I mean I don't wanna get between true love or anything?" Riley inquired.

"No... we're just friends. Good friends. Plus Tracy's a free spirit. And I'm pretty sure she's gonna end up a swinger." Daphne replied.

"Speaking of which. Who's her boyfriend?" Riley inquired.

"Apparently she caught the eye of an older puff. From what I hear she helped show Cedric Diggory, just what kind of bitch Cho Chang is, so he broke up with her. I guess the two started talking and then they started going out over the summer." Daphne stated.

"Chang? Wasn't she one of the girls bullying Luna and Hermione last year?" Riley asked. Daphne nodded in reply.

The two stood in thoughtful silence for a couple of moment, before Riley finally spoke again.

"Cedric... wow... she scored high. Prince of the Hufflepuff house. Age not an issue for them?" Riley asked.

"No... Cedric's on the younger side, he may be a seventh year but he's only seventeen. While Tracy's actually on the older side. She'll be fifteen in a couple of weeks, so they aren't really that far apart. They're keeping it quiet this year, so it doesn't stir up any problems, but it's not like they're hiding it... they're just... not broadcasting." Daphne informed her as she regained her Ice Queen composure.

"Hm, interesting... Hey... did it get cold in here?" Riley asked as she let out a breath and to her surprise it came out visible.

Daphne looked around for a moment before registering that it was in fact a lot colder then it had been before.

"What happened? Why'd it get so cold all of a sudden?" Daphne asked.

Riley glanced around for a few moments before activating her **Sharingan**. She glanced around and noticed a lot of Daphne's chakra in the air. And it was slowly pulling back towards her. _'What's going on grandfather?'_

 _'It looks like that make out session caused her to release a bit of her chakra into the air. Maybe that's why it got so cold?'_ Madara suggested

" **Hey... maybe she's the one making it so cold? I don't sense any malevolence in her chakra so it can't be darkness that's making it cold. Maybe this has something to do with her bloodline?"** Kurama suggested.

Riley made a face for a moment before pulling out her wand. She channeled some fire magic into the end of it, and to her surprise she watched as the flame began to slightly gravitate towards Daphne.

"Hmph... it seems that surprise make-out session broke through your mask long enough for your Kekkei Genkai to finally reveal itself." Riley stated.

"Really? What do you think it is?" Daphne stated as she reached her hand out to the flame. The closer she got to it, the more it tugged toward her.

"I can feel a tiny amount of drain on my magic. You're pulling the energy out of the fire. You must be doing it to the surrounding area as well. That's why it's so cold. Your bloodline is some kind of heat or energy manipulation. Ha... I guess that Ice Queen title, really is appropriate." Riley said with a chuckle.

"Wow... do you think you can teach me to control it?" Daphne asked.

"Yeah... right now, try pulling your chakra back. We'll practice this later. Now that we know what it is, we can learn to adjust it." Riley told her. Daphne did as she was told. It was surprisingly more difficult this time around but after a couple of moments she had managed, to draw in all of her chakra.

Afterwords the two walked out of the chamber. They found Tracy at the entrance with a knowing smile on her face.

"Not a fucking word." Daphne hissed as she walked by. Tracy and Riley shared a look before they both started to giggle. The three quickly made their way back to their friends and prepared for what the future may bring.

 **-Later-**

"So... how was your date?" Katie asked. She and Fleur had cornered Daphne after her date with Riley. Riley had made it a policy of hers to always try a date or two before introducing them to her other girlfriends, just so she could see if she liked this new girl enough to take it further. Needless to say, after getting Daphne to lower her mask, long enough for them to actually have a date, it turns out, she was quite fun. Which came as a surprise to Riley, whom had never seen Daphne, in any other mode, other then Ice Queen.

Turns out when not hiding behind a mask, Daphne was actually really cool. She was knowledgeable about a great many things in the wizarding world. And enjoyed discussing philosophy. Her passion however turned out to be Literature. Daphne loved to read fantasy and adventure stories.

"Yes... did you have fun?" Fleur inquired.

Daphne looked immensely uncomfortable. She knew she was going to be confronted by Riley's other girlfriends, the second she agreed to a second date. She had been dreading it, since she knew both girls, and knew how much they loved Riley.

"Come on... tell us. How was it?" Katie asked again. Daphne couldn't tell if the two were being antagonistic or, if they were generally interested in her date.

"It was fine. We had a picnic out by the lake... we talked... everything was fine. Quaint, you could say." Daphne replied in her typical stoic fashion.

"Good to hear. Let me know if you ever need any tips. Riley loves to hide what she likes by dropping subtle hints." Fleur informed her.

"Yeah... welcome to the sisterhood. Hope you stay Daph." Katie stated with a smile.

"Uh... okay." Was Daphne's reply, as the two girls smiled and walked off.

"That was weird." Daphne commented as she turned and walked off. She could just barely hear Fleur and Katie laughing in the distance, what about, she didn't know.

- **Another few days later-**

The days passed quickly. The shinobi spent their time in class either bored shitless, or tense as fuck. That is until they realized that most of the students were just idiot kids... many no better than civilians when it came to their aspirations. Eventually the ninja calmed down. The Shinobi bounced around to different classes and learned a bit about the different kinds of magic. Nations like Kumo, and Iwa paid especially close attention to their lessons as they hadn't really integrated with those beyond the borders of the elemental nations before, so they were getting a fresh new look at magic.

The most interesting class, was between the Konoha nin, Slytherins and Gryffindors in DADA. Moody was probably Riley's favorite teacher. He was sporadic and he yelled often, which startled the kids around. Riley liked to test her friends by seeing how many times they could avoid jumping whenever Moody would shout his trademark slogan "CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" needless to say, she thought Barty's impression was spot on.

Riley was sitting next to Draco, watching as the students filed in along with about twelve Konoha genin, including her sister and her squad.

After everyone was settled Moody began to write 'unforgivable curses'. On the chalk board.

"Alright class... today we'll be learning about the unforgivable curses. Who can tell me how many there are?" Moody asked. Many kids raised their hands, though you could tell the Gryffindors were uneasy.

"You, Mr. Zabini." Moody called.

"Three sir." Blaise answered calmly.

"And they are so named?" Moody inquired.

"Because they draw from pure hatred toward the victim, and cannot be utilized if the person does not hate who they are casting the spells on. Using any of them is forbidden by the ministry." Blaise answered.

"And will earn you a one way ticket to Azkaban. Correct." Moody finished for him.

"Now... the ministry says you're too young to see what these curses can do! I say Different!" Moody informed them as he spun around and started writing more on the chalk board. "You need to know what you're up against. You need to be prepared. You need to find a different place to stick your chewing gum mister Finnegan."

Everyone turned to spot Seamus with gum on his finger. He looked at a fellow Gryffindor next to him and muttered, "Bloody guy has eyes in the back of his head."

"And hears across classrooms!" Moody shouted as he tossed his chalk at Seamus who ducked out of the way of it.

"Alright. Who can give me the name of one of the curses?" Moody inquired with a viscous glint in his eye. A couple students raised their hands.

"Weasely! Stand. Give us a curse." Moody ordered as he walked up to Ron.

"Well... my dad did tell me about one. The **Imperious curse**." Ron stated fearfully in reply.

"Yes your father would know all about that one wouldn't he? Gave the ministry quite a bit of grief a couple of years ago." Moody muttered as he walked over to a jar and pulled out a large spider. He then turned to the rest of the class. He cast the growing charm on the spider so that it became large enough for everyone to see. And then he cast " **Imperio**."

The Spider then jumped out of his hand and onto a student's desk. "Elegant isn't she?" Moody asked as the students all started to laugh. Even the shinobi found it amusing. That is until the spider landed on the head of the blonde Yamanaka.

She tensed up and everyone could see she was trying not to scream. "Maybe I should have her do a dance next." Moody suggested as the Spider landed on Riley and Draco's desk and started to tap dance. The two watched it with amusement in their eyes, though they and all of Riley's friends that were present knew the gravity of what was happening. Training with Riley had attuned their senses to pick up subtle meanings. They knew what Moody was trying to get across.

"What are you laughing at?" Moody asked as the spider landed on Naruko's face. She went cross eyed and froze in fear. "She's completely harmless, unless she bites, then she's lethal."

"What should I have her do next? Jump out the window?" Moody asked as the spider jumped and slammed into the glass window. She then fell over an open jar of water and hung there in the air. "Shall I have her drown herself?" Moody asked darkly.

And hearing that, all of the laughter died, and the kids suddenly came to the somber realization of why this spell was so evil.

Moody levitated the spider back to his hand and addressed the class. "Scores of Witches and Wizards claimed that they only did you know who's bidding... under the influence of the **Imperious curse**... the question is... how do we sort out the liars?"

"Greengrass! Stand." Moody ordered. Daphne elegantly rose to her feet, her face a schooled form of disinterest.

"Give us another curse." Moody ordered.

"There's the **Cruciatus**." Daphne answered.

"Indeed. Sit." Moody told her as he walked over to the front desk and sat the spider down. He then looked at it, and cast **Crucio**. Everyone in the room could hear the spider scream and squeal in agony. The Slytherins had neutral schooled looks, while the Gryffindors shifted uncomfortably. The shinobi watched with mixed levels of interest or disgust at what this spell could do, the one Aburame seemed particularly distressed by the Spider's squeals of agony.

After a few moments, Moody let up and picked the spider back up. "Alright... now onto the last curse." He walked over to Riley's desk and set the spider in front of her.

"Give us the curse." Moody ordered.

" **Avada** **Kadavra**. The Killing curse." Riley answered with ease.

Moody nodded a few times before pointing the tip of his wand at the spider, " **Avada Kadavra**." He hissed and a green bolt of light hit the spider, and it dropped dead.

"The Killing curse. Only one person has been know to survive it. And she's sitting in this room." Moody stated as he walked over to Naruko. Naruko shifted uncomfortably in her seat as Moody stared down at her. Riley could tell Barty really wanted to kick the ever loving shit out of the annoying girl but he kept himself in check and instead took a swig from his flask, which Riley could smell was Polyjuice potion.

"These Spells are scary. But the first two are just simple genjutsu." Sakura pointed out.

"Yeah. The first used genjutsu to make you follow commands, while the second gave a sensation of physical pain. A shinobi wouldn't fall for either of them." Ino added.

"Vapid eyed whores." Riley muttered under her breath, though loud enough for Draco to hear, causing him to laugh.

"What's so funny blondie?" Sakura asked indignantly.

"That you think these augurs of the dark arts, are simple genjutsu. I truly wish you the best of luck against a dark wizard. When he casts the **Imperious** curse on you and makes you perform unsavory acts with him, you let me know, if you still think these are simple genjutsu." Draco replied with a laugh.

"What do you know about Genjutsu? Nothing. That's what." Sakura shouted back in reply.

"She's right. These curse are nothing compared to ninjutsu." Sasuke added with a smirk.

"Mr. Malfoy... care to back up your claim?" Moody asked with a gleam in his eye.

"Genjutsu is the art of using your chakra to affect another's senses and place them into some form of illusion. In order for a genjutsu to work, you must directly affect the sense in question like sight, sound, or smell. Genjutsu can be broken by first realizing you are in a genjutsu and then somehow disrupting your chakra enough to break the illusion. That or physical pain can break it too." Draco replied with a grin.

"Excellent answer, Mr. Malfoy. I see you have been taking Ms. Slytherin's lessons to heart." Moody stated with a chuckle.

"So he knows how genjutsu works. So what? It doesn't mean she's wrong." Naruko stated.

"Lily taught you magic right?" Riley asked, startling her sister.

"Uh... yeah." Naruko replied.

"Does she, or the tutor they hired for you, know the dark arts?" Riley asked.

"Uh... No. They're illegal." Naruko replied.

"Then shut up about something you don't know anything about. You're making a fool of yourself, as you'll soon find out." Riley stated coldly, earning a chuckle from Moody.

"She's right. All of you stand. I'm going to cast the **Imperious** curse on you. You're going to show me if you can fight it off." Moody stated as all the students rose to their feet.

A couple of moments later and the laughter began. Moody began casting the **Imperious** curse on them one or two at a time. He made the students do dances, or sing, even got creative with a few. Like Kiba Inuzuka and Sasuke. Neither could resist the **Imperious** curse and Moody forced the two to kiss, which earned Kiba a beating from Sakura and Ino, while Sasuke was busy vomiting on the floor. Not even Naruko could resist the curse, she and Draco ended up performing a beautiful duet of 'I'm a little teapot.'

By the end both were blushing from embarrassment. Finally it was Riley's turn and everyone watched closely. " **Imperio**."

"Why don't you dance for us?" Moody suggested.

"No." Riley answered with a bored look, earning a chuckle from Moody, and a surprised gasp from everyone else.

"How about you sing for us?" Moody offered.

"I think I'm good. My singing sucks. I much more prefer to dance." Riley replied.

"Then dance." Moody told her.

"Sorry. No one here is skilled enough to make me dance. Besides, my dancing usually ends with lots of explosions." Riley answered with a bored look. Earning another chuckle from Moody.

"Well... it seems the rumors about you are true Ms. Slytherin. You truly are skilled. Why don't you have a seat?" Moody offered with a smile.

"I think I'll stand over there." Riley replied. Proving to everyone that Moody held zero control over her.

"Well done. Now... who here thinks that was a simple Genjutsu?" Moody asked, earning embarrassed looks from the Konoha nin. They had tried to break it, but failed so either it was a powerful illusion or something else entirely.

 **-Later-**

Eventually the drawing for the Triwizard tournament came. It would be held today, the drawing for the mixed tournament would be the following day. All of the students and shinobi were gathered as Dumbledore began the drawing. For Durmstrang the two students were a seventh year boy, by the name of Dmitri, and the other was surprise, surprise Victor Krum. The two boys shook hands as their school cheered for them and they departed from the room. From Beauxbatons was Fleur, and another girl named Diana. The girls shot each other looks, and Riley could immediately tell they didn't like one another. It took only a few moments for Riley to recall that Diana was the girl whom was one of Fleur's major bullies in school.

From the elemental nations there were going to be four champions, chosen at random from those who entered. The first was a Konoha genin... a Nara by the looks of him, who seemed shocked his name came out of the goblet. A blonde girl on his squad had a viscous smirk on her face as she pulled him to his feet. You could just see the agony in his features at being forced to do something... a typical Nara.

His teammate in the tournament was a Kumo genin with bright red hair(Karui). She had a sword on her back, and a stern look about her.

The next was a rain ninja whom had spiky brown hair and a re-breather mask on (Oboro). His teammate was an Iwa genin with short black hair, (Kurotsutchi)

Finally they did Hogwarts. The first champion was Cedric Diggory. He earned cheers from all of the houses, even Slytherin. As Dumbledore waited for the second name, Riley could just barely see the imposter Alistair Moody, he looked right at her and winked right as the last name came out.

"Riley... Riley Gryffindor Slytherin Uchiwa!" Dumbledore called out, and like that the room went silent.

Riley stared at Dumbledore for a second before letting out a sigh and playing her part. "Oh Joy." She muttered as she walked up next to Cedric who gave her a curious look.

"Why am I not fucking surprised?" Riley said to him.

"Well... at least it isn't some unprepared fourth year. I'm sure if anyone can handle what this tournament has to throw at us, it's you." Cedric offered in reply.

"Thanks Cedric." The two then shook hands and walked out of the room. Dumbledore looked ready to follow when he heard gasps. He spun around and spotted fire shooting out the goblet, along with another slip of paper. He caught it, and read the name aloud.

"Naruko... Naruko Namikaze." The whole room somehow became even quieter. Kakashi shot a look at Naruko whom was wide eyed.

"Naruko?" He asked.

"I didn't put my name in sensei." Naruko whispered back with a worried expression.

"Naruko... go." Sakura urged as she noticed Dumbledore looking at them.

Naruko sheepishly got to her feet and walked over to Dumbledore, he handed her, her name and gestured towards the exit. Naruko walked that way. Suddenly very self conscious of all the eyes on her. She had no clue about the part she was about to play, in the starting of a new war. If she had known... she would have fought fate, with every fiber of her being.

 **-TO BE CONTINUED-**

 ** _Alright theirs the chapters. Heat Absorption won out for Daphne by a huge margin, so... sorry guys who voted for the others. I also started new relationship. Wanted it to begin a different way then the others. It's time for the tournament to begin... can't wait to hear what Minato and Lily think of this. Also in the next chapter see the explosive reunion between Sirius, Snape, Minato, and Lily. See ya then JA NE!_**

 ** _\_**


	25. 23: Demons

_**Okay here's the next chapter. Slight correction the guy working with Kurotsuchi in the tournament is Oboro a rain ninja, not grass nin. Sorry, corrected it in last chapter. Hope you enjoy it!**_

 **Broken Angel**

Chapter 23

Riley and Cedric walked into the back area where the champions were all waiting. Fleur acted surprised to see her, and played the part quite well.

Riley acted like she had no clue how this had happened while at the same time maintaining the right amount of relaxation one would expect from someone who's done the things she's done.

After a couple of moments a slightly stunned Naruko walked in. She was more curious then fearful, since in her mind, she could take anything that was dished out at her. But still, she knew this tournament was dangerous, even more so this year, since they've more then likely ramped up the difficulty for shinobi.

"What is it? Do zey need us back out zere?" Fleur asked, again playing her part quite well.

Naruko just remained silent and a few moments later, shouting could be heard coming towards them. A moment passed before Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Moody, Madam Maxine, Karkaroff, Kakashi, Baki, Yugito, Kitsuchi, along with Ludo Bagman, and Barty Crouch Sr. came running in.

Most were arguing about this turn of events.

"Riley, Naruko... listen to me. Did either of you put your name into that goblet of fire?" Dumbledore asked as he entered.

"I didn't. Wouldn't shock me about the glory hog though." Riley answered, earning a glare from Naruko.

"I didn't put my name in either sensei. You've gotta believe me." Naruko stated to Kakashi.

"Well of course zey are lying." Madam Maxine accused with a glare.

"Madam! Riley has never lied, as long as I have known her. She has a good character." Fleur snapped in her mate's defense earning a startled look from Maxine and her fellow Beauxbatons champion, Diana. Even Fleur looked a little taken aback, by how quickly she had fired out a response to that. It probably had to do with Riley being her mate, and her instinctual need to defend her.

"How do you know zis girl so well?" Maxine inquired.

Riley stood next to Fleur, looking between the two, before she took Fleur's hand to calm her down. Fleur accepted the gesture with a smile, which earned a look of understanding from Maxine.

"So this is the little girl you've been running around with?" Diana asked with a conniving smirk. She spoke in French, thinking Riley didn't understand.

Fleur looked like she was about to retort but Riley cut her off, by replying in French, "You are just mad she chose me over you. Slut."

"Riley! Language!" Fleur hissed, but Riley could see the approval in her eyes.

Diana looked affronted and was about to retort, but Maxine sent her a stern glare, so she remained quiet.

"We need to get back to the issue at hand. Did either of you put your names into that goblet? Did you get one of the older kids to do it for you?" Dumbledore asked again, this time with a stern look in his eyes.

"No... no I didn't" Naruko replied.

"I'm just gonna get this outta the way. I, Riley Slytherin Gryffindor Uchiwa, swear on my life and magic that I did not put my name, nor did I ask anyone, to put my name into the goblet of fire." With her oath spoken, she then cast **lumos** with her wand. It lit up and she offered a smile to those around.

Because of the way she worded the oath, she avoided losing her magic, while still looking innocent to others. Since technically, she didn't put her name in, and she never asked Barty to do it for her.

"Well... she's innocent." Kakashi noted as he looked at Naruko expectantly.

"Oh... uh Right." Naruko stated as she fished out her wand, "I, Naruko Namikaze, swear on my life and magic that I did not place my name nor ask an older student to place my name into the Goblet of Fire." And then she two cast a **Lumos** to show she was telling the truth.

"Marvelous. It looks like we'll be having an extra champion this year." Ludo noted with a clap.

"Someone placed their names into that goblet." Dumbledore noted aloud.

"Why are you all so worried? This tournament may be difficult but it's not that difficult. And besides, if the Fourth Hokage's brat can't handle it, then what good is she?" Kitsuchi stated in a gruff tone, earning glares from Kakashi and Naruko.

"This tournament's difficultly has been increased. It's why we took so many more safety procedures. It is designed to test shinobi and Wizards alike. It was designed in such a manner that Shinobi cannot succeed without adapting to the way wizards and witches work, while witches and wizards cannot hope to succeed without thinking like ninja. And unlike in the other tournaments there is no getting out of this one. Not until it's over. They're all under a binding magical contract now. They have to compete, until the tournament is over. Otherwise they will lose their magic." Barty Sr. informed those present.

"Headmaster Dumbledore. Lord fourth Hokage should be made aware of this. This is his daughter after all." Kakashi stated earning a nod from Dumbledore he pulled out a tri pronged kunai. At the sight of it, Baki, Yugito, and Kitsuchi all tensed up. Kakashi threw it at the floor a few meters away and a moment later a yellow flash lit up the room.

"Fuck." Riley muttered from next to Fleur. The pretty veela, sensing her lovers anxiety, held her hand even tighter.

There standing in his signature white coat, was the legendary Fourth Hokage. You could almost feel the other three Jonin cower at the sight of the SS-ranked threat.

"Kakashi? What seems to be the problem?" Minato asked as he spotted his student. He then glanced around the room and took note of those present.

"This... isn't an intervention is it? Cuz I promise I'll leave work earlier from now on." Minato asked, as he glanced around the room curiously. He earned a light chuckle from Kakashi, whom then shook his head to refocus.

"Braying jackass." Riley heard Snape mutter under his breath. She couldn't help the chuckle that left her lips as she heard it.

"Minato, my boy. It's been too long. I wish we could be meeting under better circumstances. Though it seems that trouble is brewing." Dumbledore approached his old friend with a smile.

At hearing trouble Minato instantly sent a glare towards the Iwa and Kumo captains, causing both to shrink back, at the menace in his glare.

"It's not them sensei. It seems someone has entered Naruko into the Triwizard tournament without her consent. And now she is magically forced to participate. And even worse she had already signed up for the Chuunin exams as well. So she'll be taking part in both exams." Kakashi informed his Hokage.

"Was no one guarding the Goblet of Fire? What defenses were placed around it?" Minato asked as he shot a look at Dumbledore.

"Well an age line for one, to keep the younger students out. And an identification line, to check if they had a registered shinobi license. If someone couldn't pass one of the two, then they would meet with rather unfortunate circumstances. Otherwise a few teachers took turns guarding it at certain times, however it wasn't as if it was under constant surveillance." Dumbledore explained.

Nodding in understanding Minato then asked, "So she must compete?"

"Yes Lord Hokage. Having her name come out, resulted in a binding magical contract. She must compete or risk losing her magic, or even her life." Crouch Sr. answered.

"Another was entered as well against her will. This red headed girl." Karkaroff added, pointing to Riley, whom very much hoped that when Remus got his hands on the traitorous git, he hurt him badly, before killing him.

Minato glanced over at the red haired girl that had also been entered. She was standing next to a pretty young blonde haired girl, and seemed to be trying to reign herself in. She had her arms crossed and her head bowed slightly. Her eyes were closed as well, almost as if she was deep in thought.

Though there was something familiar about her.

"It's Narumi, dad." Naruko told him, when she noticed that Minato didn't recognize her sister right off the bat.

Hearing that, Minato made the connection. The dark red hair, that hung to her mid back. The pale complexion, and tall elegant stature. This was Narumi. His eldest daughter. Nearly seven years it had been since she left, since he or Lily had last seen her. She looked just like Lily did when she was younger. Her hair was dark and her complexion much fairer, but her features were the same. She stood quite tall for her age, around 5 foot 6 inches, much taller then Naruko, whom was 5 foot even, and unlike Naruko whom always looked very 'down to earth', Narumi looked quite regal, almost like royalty.

All in all, Narumi had grown into a stunning beauty. Where Naruko could be described as a diamond in the rough, able to be truly beautiful if she actually tried. Narumi seemed to just have this natural beauty to her.

Minato took note of the blonde haired girl whom stood by Narumi's side. She was staring at her, and gently caressing one of her arms, almost as if trying to calm her. 'Must be a close friend.' Minato noted. Narumi herself wore a neutral expression on her face, and remained still with her head slightly bowed and her eyes closed.

"Did the fourth have another daughter?" Kitsuchi whispered to Yugito, as he took note of the family resemblance.

Yugito shrugged in reply, though her gaze remained fixed on Riley.

" **Kitten... whatever you do, if you value your life or mine, stay away from her."** The two tails warned her.

 _'What is she Nibi? This chakra... it's so dense... what is this power?'_ Yugito asked in reply. Unlike most Jinchuriki, Yugito was a natural sensor, and she could feel the demonic power, radiating off of Riley.

" **I don't know Kitten. But whatever she is... it's far from human."** The Nibi replied nervously.

"Hello... Narumi." Minato stated after a moment. The nano second after he finished speaking everyone flinched back, as Riley's eyes snapped open revealing her **Eternal** **Mangekyou** **Sharingan**.

"Hello, Minato." Riley replied with a dark look.

Everyone in the room took a fearful step back, as her **Mangekyou** began to spin dangerously. Everyone except Minato whom simply flinched at her tone.

"You're... looking well." Minato noted trying to make pleasant conversation with the eldest he had chased away. He still felt even after all these years, that those eyes of hers were way too familiar. He knew his father was Madara Uchiha. He just didn't know the specifics. Like how? Madara would have been in his eighties when Minato was born. And while a man can conceive at any age, Minato found it hard to believe that Madara could have done so, without help of some sort. Not to mention, he had no clue whom his mother was, or why he didn't have the typical Uchiha genetics. He had searched everywhere for any clue as to whom his mother could have been, since she must have come from an insanely powerful bloodline for her genetics to overpower Madara's. But sadly all records indicated that Madara died at the valley of the end, decades before Minato was born.

"Don't Fucking Lie. I look amazing!" Riley replied back. Earning a chuckle from Fleur.

"How have you been?" Minato asked, though this time, Riley didn't reply, instead she just glared at him, trying to make his head explode with her mind.

"That good huh?" Minato stated sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head.

"Fuck off!" Riley stated plainly. Earning a nod from Minato whom turned to admire the wall. Riley glared at him for a few moments longer, and you could see the man shrink the longer she glared. Finally she let out a huff and turned to the others.

"Just tell me where I have to be for this fucking tournament so I can go." Riley hissed at Bagman causing the man in question to shrink fearfully. It took him a few moments before he replied.

"Yes... well the first challenge will be a test of courage, it was formulated by the Hidden Stone Village, Hidden Grass Village, and the Norwegian Ministry. You'll be required to attend, the event at the Quidditch pitch, on October tenth. Don't be late." Bagman told them with an excited smile.

Riley made a face as she thought about the date, but then simply nodded and stormed off. Fleur not far behind. Minato simply stood where he was, a downcast expression on his face.

"That could have gone better." Kakashi noted and Minato hung his head.

"I'm sorry Minato. I had hoped that time away from the elemental nations would have tempered young Riley's wrath. It seems however that, that is not the case." Dumbledore stated with obvious regret.

"Dumbledore. Can you get the minister to place a guard on Narumi and Naruko? Someones obviously out to get them. I know they can both handle themselves, but I'd feel better if they had some sort of protection." Minato asked.

"Yes... I'll see what I can do. Someone is quite obviously plotting something. The question is, what?" Dumbledore replied with a thoughtful look.

"The question is, how someone got their names into the goblet?" Karkaroff stated.

"It would have had to be a powerful **Confundus** charm, to get past the security, so I doubt it was a student. Probably someone hiding in the castle." Moody noted.

"You seem to have given this a fair bit of thought, Mad Eye?" Kakaroff stated in an accusatory tone.

"It was once my job to think as dark wizards do Karkaroff, perhaps you remember?" Moody replied darkly.

"That isn't helping Alistair." Dumbledore stated.

"Please keep me informed on what's going on. I'll offer help anyway I can." Minato informed Dumbledore.

"Thank you Minato, we appreciate that." Dumbledore replied.

"Kakashi. Keep an eye on the genin. Someone's up to something, and I don't like it." Minato ordered. Earning a nod, he turned to Naruko, whom was glaring in the direction that Riley had left in.

"Naruko. Leave Narumi alone. We don't wanna antagonize her." Minato warned.

"But dad..." Naruko started to reply.

"No buts! Leave her alone." Minato snapped in reply.

"Yes father." Naruko muttered.

"Good. Keep me informed Dumbledore. I need to get back to the village." And with that he vanished with a flash.

 **-Meanwhile-**

Riley passed back through the main hall as she made her way to the Chamber of Secrets. Her friends and many others students all looked to her. Her friends stood to greet her, but Fleur appeared behind Riley and waved them off. It was then they all noticed the angry glare and glowing red eyes that Riley sported.

Fleur followed after her, and waved over at Katie to follow.

"Come on." Katie whispered to Daphne.

"What? Me?" Was Daphne's surprised reply.

"Yeah you. You've been on like five dates with her, at the very least you two are dating, and at most she's your girlfriend so come on." Katie whispered as she dragged Daphne after the angry Riley.

The three girls followed her down to the Chamber of Secrets they had to be quick as she hissed for the door to close as soon as she entered. The three barely managed to slip in before the serpent covered entrance slammed shut.

Once in the main chamber Riley's wand snapped into her hand and with a swing of her wand a massive wall of Lightning blasted forward and raced across the chamber. The wall was at least fifteen feet high, and twelve feet wide. It raced across the chamber and slammed violently into the statue of Salazar Slytherin. Luckily for the chamber, Slytherin had built this part of it, to be used for training so all the walls and statues had runes carved into them that made them indestructible.

Daphne herself was the only one that was taken aback by the raw power that was displayed. The other two girls had seen what Riley could do when pissed. Fleur still had nightmares of the massive crater and burning field, Riley had created back when they had that misunderstanding about Riley's gender. While Katie could still remember clear as day, the **Patronus** that Riley had used to defeat a swarm of nearly three hundred dementors. A **Patronus** that shined so bright, people reported seeing it from up to ten miles away.

Riley let out a few angry huffs as she raised her wand to release another burst of energy. Before she could however she felt a hand on her shoulder. She spun around to glare at the person whom had dared to follow her, when she was so pissed off. She instantly regretted her action as she saw Fleur back away fearfully when Riley's glare focused on her.

Seeing those rage filled, blood red eyes. How they spun so menacingly with that hypnotic pattern in them. All of Riley's anger laid bare in them. It caused Fleur to stumble back in fear. She stumbled right into Katie, which was the only reason she didn't fall over.

She could see the regret in Riley's eyes almost immediately. Her **Sharingan** vanished in an instant.

"Fleur... I'm sorry... I didn't... I didn't know you were following me. I... I'm sorry." Riley replied quickly as she took a cautious step forward.

Fleur let out a breath that she didn't even know she was holding, before smiling with a bit of embarrassment. "No... it is I who should be apologizing. I should know by now to speak before trying to touch you when you are so angry." Fleur apologized as she recomposed herself.

"Fleur... you don't have to apologize. I shouldn't have snapped like that. I'm sorry." Riley apologized as she stepped forward and pulled Fleur into a warm hug.

"You gonna be alright?" Katie asked.

"Fucking no." Riley as she pulled away from Fleur and ran her hands through her hair.

"What's got you so pissed off?" Daphne inquired after a moment of silence.

Riley gave her a look, almost as if contemplating her presence before smiling softly.

"I just ran into my old man." Riley muttered. Katie adopted a look of understanding, but Daphne was still left confused.

"The Fourth Hokage. He neglected poor Riley and left her alone. He favored her Sister... the girl who lived, more than her. And when she finally grew into her powers and proved that she was special. That's when he finally noticed her." Katie explained.

"Pretty much." Riley agreed with a sigh.

"Oh... um... wow... I'm sorry to hear that." Daphne stated, obviously surprised.

"Yeah... I don't like to talk about it. I just ran into the asshole. He tried to make small talk like none of the shit he and his fucking wife put me through, ever happened." Riley muttered darkly, her anger building again.

It was quickly snuffed out however when Fleur took her hand in hers, and gently caressed it. The soothing action caused the anger to fade from Riley, leaving her looking tired.

"I never knew these things about you. I'm sorry. I never would have expected someone as strong as you to have such a horrible past." Daphne stated.

"Yeah well... I did. And I fucking hate him. And my bitch mother. God's be Damned! I can't wait for Voldemort to return and wipe that smug ass grin off my fucking sister's face!" Riley raged. Her once beautiful face, now a twisted visage of rage and hatred.

"Riley... please calm down. When you get like this, you blow zings up. And we are currently under a school filled with our friends." Fleur reminded her gently.

It took a few moments but Riley finally let out a sigh and ran her hands through her hair.

"Why is it that those with the most power, always have to have had shitty lives?" Daphne asked.

Riley was silent for a few moments, she was thinking on what Daphne had said, and she quickly came a realization.

"It's strange... you're right. All of the strongest warriors in the world had rather shitty lives.." Riley stated as she forgot about Minato and her family.

"What do you mean?" Katie asked.

"I told you all about what it means to be labeled an S-Ranked threat? To achieve that kind of power is mind blowing. Each S-Ranked ninja is unique. But they all share something similar..." Riley told them.

"What is it?" Katie asked again.

"They all had shitty lives, had terrible childhoods. Grew up alone or abused... until they gained the power to change themselves." Riley answered, as her mind started to whirl. She had a lot of thoughts passing through her head right now. Thinking on what she had just realized, she had to wonder, all of the S-Ranked warriors of the world became that way to change their circumstances. They grew strong so they could change the way they lived or change the world to suit them. Itachi was an S-ranked ninja who grew up in a time of war, and he hated it. He grew strong so he could stop war. Voldemort was an S-Ranked warrior, who was an orphan. He was hated and abused by his caregivers. He grew strong so that he could change the country he lived in, so that he would never be forced to live like that again. Thinking about that made Riley wonder something about herself... what did she grow stronger for?

She had always thought that it was to prove she was superior to Naruko. But she had done that. She had surpassed Naruko, a hundred times over by now. In the last two years, Riley hadn't really trained for any reason other then to pass time. She didn't really have a goal, I mean the war was coming soon and she wanted to prepare for that, but she hadn't really thought about what role she would play in it.

She wanted Britain to change. She felt that Voldemort would be a better ruler for the country then the current administration. But what did she really want? What was her goal? She trained every single day, and for what? She was quite sure she was one of the strongest living things on the planet. So why did she train every single day? Was it to protect those she loved... sure. That sounded right. Sounded like a good reason to her, and yet., it didn't... click. It didn't feel like 'her' reason. What did she want?

Riley was silent for quite some time. She was busy trying to think of a reason to go on. A reason to continue to fight and grow stronger. After the war was over, what would she do with herself?

Finally she looked to the others present, maybe they could offer some inspiration.

"Fleur... what you want to do in life? What do you want your future to hold?" Riley inquired, earning a curious look from Fleur.

"Humor me." Riley stated, earning a nod. Fleur looked thoughtful for a second before replying.

"I zink I want my people, I want the Veela to have a better life. To not be used or hated. To be able to live freely. I want a family, children. A few. Not a whole lot. Maybe three. I want to live somewhere, quiet. With a view, maybe by a lake. Somewhere with seasons, so I can enjoy the warm summer, and snow in the winter. Zat is what I want my future to be like. Filled with love and laughter. I want you there, and Katie, and maybe Daphne too. I want all of our friends to come see us. I guess... what I want is to be happy." Fleur answered with a warm smile.

"Is that the reason you fight? Is that why you train to grow stronger? So you can live in that world?" Riley asked, earning a nod she turned to Katie. "What do you want your future to be like?"

Katie crossed her arms and looked up at the ceiling for a few moments before finally replying. "I guess. I want to have a lot of fun. I want to see the world, explore. See all there is to see, ya know? Visit some of the old places of the world, like the Pyramids. I wanna make friends where I go. I want to meet people, see different things. And then, when I've had my fill of exploring... I want the same things Fleur wants. A family. A home. Things like that. I think those things are worth fighting for." Katie said with a shrug and a smile.

"What about you Daph?" Riley inquired.

Daphne looked thoughtful for a few moments. Finally she just shrugged. "What I want, isn't as... adventurous or light-hearted. I want to be successful. I want people to know who I am. And know what I'm good at. I want to elevate myself. Get a good job, and build a good life for myself. I always told myself, that I'd end up with a man of worth. I'd give him an heir for his family, and he'd give me one for mine. We'd be successful. And maybe... things like love, would find their way in. But after going out with you a few times... I find plans are changing... I like the time we spend together. And I hope it continues. I hope maybe... in the future we can build a life together. And yes... that is a future I fight for." Daphne informed her, with the slightest of blushes on her face.

"Love you too, Daph." Riley replied with a warm smile.

"What do you want?" Katie asked with a smile.

Riley's smile vanished and her look turned pensive.

"I'm not sure. I mean... I want a family. I want a good life. I want to explore. I want all that stuff... but... I have all this power. All these abilities... I have no clue what I wanna do with it all." Riley answered with a faraway look.

"Well, maybe you can use that power to help others? Maybe help us accomplish our dreams, and along the way you might find your own?" Katie suggested.

"People with your kind of power could do anything. You could conquer the world if you wanted to. And I doubt anyone has the power to stop you. Hell, I don't doubt with your abilities, that even the muggles couldn't stop you. Even with all of their advanced technology, and numbers." Daphne stated.

"With your power, you could put a stop to wars. Save millions if you wanted too." Fleur added.

"Hell... if you felt like it, you could build the greatest kingdom the world has ever seen. Make yourself a true queen." Daphne added, jokingly.

"A kingdom?" Riley whispered. She looked as if she was suddenly deep in thought.

"Yeah, I mean... why not? You've proven you can do amazing things... I mean, It wouldn't be impossible for you." Daphne said with a shrug, though you could tell she wasn't really being serious. Which earned giggles from Katie and Fleur.

"Yes... all hail Riley, our great queen." Fleur said with a giggle.

"I'd love living 'under' your rule." Katie said with perverse chuckle, earning one from Fleur as well.

"Shinobi grow stronger to build a place for themselves in the world..." Riley said in a light tone.

The three girls broke out of their playful musings and shared a look before looking at Riley.

"What Riley?" Fleur inquired.

"All powerful warriors, are strong because they dream of changing the world to suit them in some manner. It's this goal that pushes them to reach the heights that they do. The First Hokage strove to build a village where all those who believed in each other, and saw one another as family, could live in peace. Madara Uchiha led the Uchiha clan against the world in the hopes of building a world where the Uchiha could live in peace. So many great warriors all sought to build a place for themselves in this chaotic and cruel world of ours. Some did it for power, some for peace, some for love. But they all, tried." Riley stated. All three girls could see the gears turning in Riley's mind. She was thinking quite feverishly on something.

"And what kind of place do you wanna make?" Daphne asked.

"A place... where your hopes, and dreams can come true. A place where... the cruelties of this world, cannot reach. A peaceful, and tranquil paradise." Riley replied with a far away look.

"You'd build a place like that for us?" Fleur asked, almost as if the notion was a romantic one.

"Of Course! For you and all my friends." Riley replied as the air filled with a pressure.

The three girls began to notice dust upon the ground begin to swirl. They noticed that droplets of water were beginning to rise out of the pools on either side of the walkway. The torches that lit the room began to glow brighter and brighter.

They could feel the magic in the air. Riley's excitement was manifesting an immense amount of power.

"I know what I'll do now! I'll build a kingdom. Where my friends and those I love can be happy. Where they can acomplish there dreams, and live life to the fullest. A place where the evils of the world cannot bother them. And any who would dare try to bring harm upon such a place... will be destroyed." Riley stated with a glow about her which quickly turned dark. All three girls were surprised when the immense power in the room vanished instantly.

"That is some amazing control over her magic." Daphne noted.

"I just wish she could do zat while we make love, then there would be no problem." Fleur stated a bit sourly, earning a chuckle from Katie.

"Oh uh... I can." Riley stated simply.

"What?" Fleur asked with surprise.

"Later... right now... I need to begin planning. I need to come up with how it will all run. First I'll need a place to put it. No wait! I need people to run it! No! Shit! Okay this is gonna be harder then I thought. Alright get things rolling... I'll need money... I have money. I'll need people... I have people... now I just need a plan... fuck! Alright help the dark lord change Britain, first step. Then... find a plot of land? Shit! This is harder then I thought." Riley rattled out as she paced back and forth.

"Wait, wait. Go back to zat part about you getting control over your Youki." Fleur stated, looking somewhat pissed.

"Yeah... I managed to uh... well I did a few tests, and I can keep my Youki in check now." Riley replied.

"Youki? Wait... aren't demons the only ones with Youki?" Daphne asked curiously.

"Yeah... I'm a demon." Riley stated with a shrug earning a shocked look from Daphne.

"You've been able to control your Youki? For how long?" Fleur asked, her voice a little higher then normal, and her fists clenched in obvious anger.

"Yeah and what were those tests you were talking about?" Katie asked with a perverse gleam in her eyes.

"Eh... couple weeks now." Riley replied with a shrug before shooting a look at Katie whom giggled in reply.

"And zou did not tell me!? We could have made love weeks ago! You do realize that I am one of the oldest living virgin Veela?! Most veela have had sex, countless times by now. I have never had sex... all because I was waiting for you! Do zou have any idea how hard it has been watching zou all zis time, not being able to truly be wiz you? I cannot even pleasure myself, without feeling the insatiable drive to find you and make love to you!" Fleur shouted at her, obviously quite flustered by this realization. Katie could be seen off to the side, watching this exchange with immense interest, while Daphne was still stuck on the revelation that the girl she was dating just so happened to be a demon.

"Hey... I was waiting for a special night to tell you." Riley replied fearfully as she felt the air heat up around Fleur.

"Oh? And when was zat?!" Fleur hissed. Riley was just now realizing what not being able to have sex was doing to the young Veela.

"Well... um... I was waiting for the night when you finally brought it up... so I... could... surprise... you..." Riley stated with a wince, as she realized the error of her ways in denying her beautiful girlfriend the sex that she truly desired. In hindsight it was a stupid move, since Fleur wasn't the average girl. She was a being of sex magic. Sex being a mainstay of her species culture, and a source of power for them.

Fleur stared at her darkly for a few moments, before a spark appeared in her eye, it was a mischievous little twinkle that Riley sensed, did not bode well for her.

"So... now zat ze surprise is ruined... when are you going to take me to bed my love?" The beautiful young Veela asked in a seductive tone.

"Um... well... I mean... we can... sometime soon..." Riley replied shyly. Earning a light chuckle from Fleur.

"Very well, my love. But know zat ze longer you make me wait, ze longer I'll make you go." Fleur replied seductively before turning and motioning toward the exit to the chamber.

Catching on, Riley quickly hissed for the door to open, even though her cheeks were bright red. Riley and Katie watched as Fleur departed the chamber, both were mesmerized by the sway of the veela's hips as she departed, her allure active and drawing both of their attention.

"God she's so hot." Katie commented. Earning a nod from Riley.

Both stood in silence before glancing over at Daphne whom was still staring at Riley with wide eyes.

"What?" Riley asked.

"You're a demon?" Daphne asked in a slightly fearful manner.

"I fucking blurted that out, didn't I?" Riley muttered.

"Yep. Good luck. Let me know if you brain wipe her." Katie replied with a smile as she turned and followed after Fleur.

Riley glared after her, until she vanished from sight. She then turned to Daphne and let out a loud sigh, before beginning her explanation.

 **-Later-**

Daphne and Riley made it back to the Slytherin Common room a few hour later. They were ambushed immediately by their friends.

"Where the hell have you guys been?" Pansy asked.

"Yeah Riley, you looked pissed earlier." Goyle noted.

"You alright?" Draco asked.

Riley simply let out a sigh before looking at Daphne. The blonde Ice Queen simply replied "It's your choice oh demon lord."

"You're not letting that go are you?" Riley asked.

"Kinda hard to let that go." Daphne replied in a bemused tone.

"Right... we still on for Saturday?" Riley inquired with a hopeful look.

"... … … … Sure." Daphne finally stated as she turned and headed for her room.

"So what's going on with you?" Theo inquired.

Riley stared at them all for a few moments before letting out a loud sigh. She finally decided to just tell them all about her past. Needless to say by the time she was finished, they were all pissed.

"So... we're going after her right?" Crabbe asked.

"No... the dark lord has plans for her. Leave her be." Riley replied which caused everyone to suddenly become real shifty eyed.

"You going to be alright though?" Draco inquired.

"I'll be fine. My asshole father just got me worked up is all. I need some sleep guys. Can you fill in Neville, Luna, and Hermione? I don't feel like repeating myself." Riley asked. Earning nods, she turned and headed off to her room. Eager to fall into bed and go to sleep.

Before drifting into slumber however, she thought back to her revelation earlier that day. Her new goal. To build a place where those she loved could fulfill their dreams and be happy.

" _What do you two think? Is it possible for me to make a place like that?"_ Riley asked Madara and Kurama.

The two were quiet for some time. Both thinking quite hard on that question.

" **You do know, if you build a place like that... there will always be those who seek to destroy it?"** Kurama stated.

 _'He's right. There will always be those who seek to steal paradise for themselves.'_ Madara agreed.

" _Then I will destroy them."_ Riley replied boldly.

" **The Power of an Archdemon. The power of the Sage of Six Paths. I believe you could build such a kingdom. But what would you give to see it's creation? How many would you sacrifice? How many would you kill, to create such a place? To keep it safe?"** Kurama asked.

" _To build a place where those I love could be happy. Where they could live in peace, and just forget the horrors of the world? To build a better world for them... I would kill, as many as I had too."_ Riley answered. Bold determination echoing through her voice. The more she thought about this, the more she began to feel that it was what she was meant to do. What she should do.

 _'You could do anything. Why this?_ ' Madara inquired.

" **He's right. Why not just conquer the world, and make your paradise?"** Kurama agreed.

" _Because... Humans are cruel. They'll never change. Never. If I seize the world there will be those who rise up to tear down my paradise. There will be those who struggle against it, just because they can. But by building my own place. Away from the terrors of the world. I can insure that those who enter my paradise... will follow me. Will obey the rules, and live in harmony with one another. A paradise of peace, and justice. A place that wont be perfect because nothing is perfect... but good. Great even. I don't seek to be a conqueror. I don't care, about the cruelties of humanity. I don't want to cure their sickness. Because the only cure, the only way to stop people from being cruel to one another, is to kill them all."_ Riley answered.

 _'How do you plan on keeping out, the cruelties of the world? Simply by letting people in, you invite in the wretched cruelty that resides in all humans. How do you keep your kingdom safe from that?'_ Madara inquired.

" _I don't know. But I'll find a way."_ Riley replied confidently.

" **You already have one."** Kurama noted.

" _What do you mean Kurama? What way do I have?"_ Riley asked with great curiosity.

" **Bind your followers to you. Make them immortal. Eternal life. With them being immortal, they will live forever. With them being bound to you, you can resurrect any that are killed. And with them being bound to you, they can never betray you. Or your desires."** Kurama stated with a dark grin.

" _That's right. I can do that can't I?"_ Riley stated thoughtfully.

 _'Build an army of loyal followers. Your friends, your allies, those you love. And bind them all to you. You're an archdemon. A dark god. You can make the world tremble at your whim. Gather to you, all those who are loyal. All those who will follow you faithfully. And secure that loyalty with a grand gesture. Grant them more power then they could ever dream. And they will serve you until the end of days.'_ Madara stated.

" **If you truly wish to build this kingdom. Then the time has come to stop, with these childish games. It's time to begin moving. And building. There will be those who seek to stop a kingdom such as this from being created. The magical community will see it as an abomination. The shinobi will seek to steal it's power. And the muggles will see it as a threat. You will be besieged from all sides. So you must prepare."** Kurama informed her with a particularly nasty grin.

"You're right." Riley stated as she sat up in bed.

" **You need to grow more powerful. You're no where near archdemon level yet."** Kurama stated.

 _'And you need to prepare contingencies. Ensure that you cannot be sealed like the fox.'_ Madara added with a chuckle.

" **Madara's right. You need to begin preparing methods of escape, so that assholes like Minato can't seal you away."** Kurama agreed.

Hearing that Riley shot to her feet. She instantly created a few shadow clones, and began issuing orders.

"You two. I want you to head to the Gryffindor, and Slytherin castles. Head to their libraries and begin reading every god damn book in there. I don't care if it's a medieval guide to plumbing. Read it. You three head to Gringotts, and enter the Uchiwa, Slytherin, and Gryffindor vaults. Again find any text and read the shit out of it. You, I want you to head down to the chamber. I've read a few of Slytherins books that are in his study, but not all. Finish that up for me. Create more clone to help you all speed this along." Riley ordered to her clones.

"What are you doing boss?" One clone asked.

"I'm off to help a friend get back on his feet. I should have started doing this years ago." Riley replied as she grabbed her invisibility cloak and left her room.

 _'Good idea reading all the books, but what are you up too?'_ Madara inquired.

" _I've got souls to collect for Kurama. I'm sorry fox, I should have started doing this a while ago. I'll get your core back up to full strength soon."_ Riley replied earning a nod from the fox. With that she released all of her gravity seals and raced away from the castle. She activated her **Rinnegan** and began her hunt for the worst scum in Britain.

 **-The Next Morning-**

"So Fleur, how was your night last night?" Pansy asked, as the gang all settled in for breakfast at the Slytherin table.

"It was fine." Fleur replied with a shrug.

"Just fine? That's odd." Pansy commented.

"Why?" Fleur asked.

"Well I saw Riley sneak out, with about a half dozen clones, and I figured she was trying to sneak out to see you." Pansy replied, earning the attention of those gathered around.

"She didn't come to see me." Fleur stated.

"Wonder where she went?" Katie questioned.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late." Riley stated as she walked up to them.

"Where'd you vanish too last night?" Pansy inquired.

"Had some stuff to do at Gringotts, and I wanted to explore my other properties." Riley answered as she sat down.

"At ten o'clock at night?" Pansy questioned skeptically.

"I wasn't tired." Riley said with a shrug.

The group just shared a look but decided not to question her on it.

That day the drawing for the mixed tournament came out. Riley ended up paired with that Ichibi girl Gaia. Which was a little surprising. Daphne, Tracy, Hermione and Neville had also entered into the mixed tournament. Daphne was paired with a guy from Kumo, whom had white hair and was constantly sucking on a lollipop. (Omoi). Tracy was teamed with a girl from the hidden Grass, with blood red hair and glasses. (Karin). Hermione got teamed up with a boy with glasses from Konoha, an Aburame. (Shino). While Neville got teamed with an excitable bowl haired boy, with big round eyes, wearing a green spandex jumpsuit. (Lee).

They were all informed that their tests would require cooperation between the two of them. They would have to work together in order to win. Their first test would be a week after the first test of the Triwizard tournament. While the first test of the Chuunin exams would be a week after that. So October 10, 17, and 24 were the tournament dates. There were three tasks for the Triwizard tournament and Chuunin exams, and five for the mixed tournament.

They had also been informed that their first task for the mixed tournament would be a test of communication. So they should all prepare for that.

All of Riley's friends liked their partners, Omoi was laid back, and offered his input but generally let Daphne take the lead. Karin was a bit shy, but very smart, and was able to easily work with Tracy, whom was kind to everyone she met. Hermione liked her partner, Shino was intelligent, calm, and very collected. She wasn't at all bothered by his connection to insects, and in fact found it quite interesting. She even suggested that he learn the growing and shrinking charms so that he could make his insects more affective in battle. Shino did in fact look into it, and was even contemplating getting a wand, and learning those basic spells, to increase his combat effectiveness. Neville and his partner got along the best though. Neville still had a few minor confidence issues but Lee really helped him out with them. The guy may have looked strange but he was incredibly confident and always encouraged others, so the two made a great team.

Riley and her partner, however... well...

"Mother is afraid of you." Gaia stated.

"Well, tell the Raccoon to shut the fuck up and mind it's own business." Riley replied.

"You're kind of annoying." Gaia stated plainly.

"Am I? Well then. I shall make it my new life goal to get you to smile." Riley stated with determination.

"What?" Gaia asked with a confused look.

"Okay.. first let's try the easiest approach. Are you ticklish?" Riley asked.

Gaia stared at her with a bored expression for a few moments, before turning tail and running like hell.

"Hey come back here!" Riley shouted as she gave chase.

And that was the start of a beautiful friendship... er... yeah, friendship.

Over the next couple of weeks, things were quiet. Riley avoided her sister like the plague. She spent a lot of time getting to know Daphne and the two had their first Snogging session.

Riley also took notice that she was being followed.

She determined it was an Auror, and figured her father had asked that it be placed on her. This Auror was clumsy as all hell though. As she would stumble and fall even while under a **notice-me-not** charm.

Fleur also got into another fight with her co-champion Diana, as the two butted heads over whether or not Fleur was a slut. The fight ended when Fleur unceremoniously kicked the girl in the crotch and stormed off. Leaving a crowd of rather shocked onlookers.

Riley decided that she would reward Fleur with their first time, after the first round of the tournament. It seemed like a good reward, as Fleur would already be hot and sweaty.

During those couple of weeks a massive manhunt began in both the magical and muggle worlds, for a group of people who were believed to have been responsible for nearly fifty murders in one night. Riley could only smile as magicals and muggles alike searched for the persons responsible for this massive slaughter. Those that had died were, rapists, murderers, thugs, pedophiles, and corrupt businessmen or politicians. They had no clue that one person had been responsible for all those deaths, both in the muggle world and in the magical one. Riley had used the **Rinnegan's** soul absorption ability to devour all of her kills. She also absorbed their knowledge and chakra, and fed their cores to Kurama. Whom used them to begin repairing his own.

Riley had decided to do this once a month. Just go out and slaughter the worst of humanity. The first night was sloppy, she just used her invisibility cloak to remain hidden and killed whomever she detected foul chakra from. Whether they were muggle or magical.

She had also ramped up her training, and spent most of her free time, in the chamber of secrets training herself into the ground. She also kicked up her friends training, especially those that chose to participate in any of the tournaments. Fleur in particular she began teaching a unique skill. One handed handsigns. She wasn't very advanced in it or anything but it was a start.

Eventually October 10th rolled around. It was early in the morning and the champions were all in their tents. The Quidditch pitch had been turned into what could only be described as a rocky landscape. It seems Iwa nin, went all out in making the pitch look like a rocky terrain, with jagged spires, and jutting rocks, along with deep crevices. The champions would have a view of the competitors matches, from their personal tent which was set up in the stands right next to the judges podium. Usually champions weren't allowed to watch each others matches but the shinobi argued that there was no fairness in the real world. Some people got lucky and some didn't. If they had to go first then they went in blind, if they went last, then they got the chance to strategize. So was the way of the world.

The judges for the task, were the Hokage, the Kazekage, the Tsuchikage, the Raikage, Crouch Sr, Dumbledore, Maxine, and Karkaroff. The Kage had arrived by portkey, all except Minato whom didn't need one. They would judge each combatants abilities, and give them a score.

Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Lily were present, and Riley could just feel her mother's eyes boring into her, at all times. Tsunade was working alongside the medi-wizards and her apprentice Shizune, to ensure no one died.

Once everyone was settled in Crouch and the judges entered the tent, along with a very strange looking man.

Riley immediately decided she would kill this man, the second she saw him. His magic was foul and evil beyond measure. She knew she would end his life and feed his core to Kurama, the question was, why was he here?

The guy was pale, and stood about seven feet tall. He had really long arms, and long wiry fingers. He had big, pale blue eyes, and a tiny mouth, that wore this cruel grin on it. His hair was so greasy it would put Snape to shame.

He was dressed in a long black coat with dark brown pants, and stood with a hunch. He scanned all of the champions, his smile never waning and when his eyes landed on Riley, she could see them light up in glee.

"Alright champions gather round." Crouch called them over.

"Now, before I explain the task, you must all make a decision. You can either work with your chosen partner, or alone. Know that this task, will be formulated to your abilities. Meaning if you work with a partner, the task will be harder. But if you go it alone, it'll be easier." Crouch told them.

Riley instantly stated she would go alone. She shot a look at Cedric and offered an apologetic look. But she could tell he understood. If this task was geared towards their skills, then Riley's would be insanely hard, and there was no way he would survive. She would take her task alone, just so Cedric wouldn't be killed.

Krum and his partner decided to work together. So did Kurotsuchi and the Rain nin, Oboro. Shikamaru and the Kumo ninja decided to work alone. While Diana and Fleur decided to work together, though Riley suspected Diana only wanted Fleur down there, to use her as a meat shield. Naruko had to work alone since she didn't have a partner so that meant their would be eight matches.

"Alright. Now that you have decided, you cannot change your decision. The task will be a battle of survival against viscous monsters. Our friend here, Mr. Yurik. Is a summoner of sorts, who also had some powerful sensing abilities. He will be summoning monstrous Humunculus to the field that you will survive against. The amount of time you must survive will be randomly selected, and could be anywhere from five minutes to half an hour. It's all a matter of luck. All you have to do is last the time. You will be judged on your skills in perseverance, combat, strategizing and courage. If you kill your monster, your remaining time will be added to your score. One point for each ten seconds left on the timer. Now. Each of you will draw a ball from this bag, each ball has a number on it. That will determine when you will go." Crouch explained to them as he pulled out a bag.

Each person drew a ball. Shikamaru had to go first, much to his ire. Then it was Kurotsuchi and Oboro. Then Krum and Dmitri. Then Karui, then Naruko, then Cedric, then Riley, and last was Fleur and Diana.

"Alright onto the field with you." Bagmen motioned towards Shikamaru.

"This is so troublesome. I'm gonna die." Shikamaru whined as he slinked out onto the field. He received cheers from the Konoha Genin.

Mr. Yurik **Apparated** in front of him. He was wearing a creepy smile.

"Are you ready little boy?" He asked in a thick German accent.

"Be gentle it's my first time." Shikamaru replied, earning laughs from those in the stadium who could hear them because of special charms placed around the field that enhanced the voices of those on the pitch.

Shikamaru stared at the creepy fuck for a few moments, when he suddenly noticed Yurik's eyes glow red. Shikamaru then felt as if something had passed through his body. He felt violated for some reason, as Yurik's smile grew. He then clapped his hands together and slammed them onto the ground. He began whispering gibberish to himself and a moment later he threw his long gangly arms back and a red circle appeared on the ground.

"Kurama..." Riley stated in a worried tone.

" **Holy shit... he's summoning something from hell."** Kurama replied.

"Shit! Whoever hired this guy is dead, I swear to all the gods." Riley hissed as she watched a seven foot skeleton crawl out of the circle.

The crowd burst into gasps, and even the judges looked surprised by what they saw. The skeleton was seven feet tall, and wore gray rusted armor. It looked human but had long pointy canines and two small horns coming out of the top of it's head. It carried a six foot long bastard sword in one hand and a spiked mace in the other. It had a red glow in it's skull that lit up both it's eyes like hellfire.

A ministry official shot a spell into the air and a clock appeared, the hands spun around it a few times before it landed on eight minutes twenty seven seconds.

"Oh no..." Shikamaru stated with fear, as Yurik **Apparated** away and the sound of cannon firing signaled the start of the match, and the timer began to count down.

"It's gonna eat you Shikamaru!" Ino shouted in fear as the skeletal monster charged towards Shikamaru.

Shikamaru stared at the creature with fear in his eyes, as it raced towards him. When it got about ten feet away it stopped dead in it's tracks.

"Capture complete." Shikamaru stated, and the Shinobi instantly spotted his shadow connecting to the beast. Shikamaru then took a few steps to the side, so that his back was towards the early morning sun, and then he just stood there.

Everyone watched for the Nara heir to do something. But nothing happened. He just stood there. After about thirty seconds the Leaf ninja deadpanned, and the Hokage hung his head in disappointment.

"That little shit is literally going to make us sit here for eight minutes and wait for the round to end." Asuma noted as he lit a cigarette.

And that's what happened. Shikamaru just stood there holding the monster in place until the clock ran out. As soon as the cannon went off signaling that his time was up, he turned tail and ran towards the exit.

"I see the Nara haven't changed at all." The Kazekage noted.

"Gods be damned, Shikaku." Minato muttered in shame, much to Kakashi's and Jiraiya's amusement, as the two were his bodyguards.

"Well... he stayed alive." Dumbledore commented.

"That was the longest eight minutes and twenty seven seconds of my life! Two points out of ten!" The Raikage shouted irritably.

The judges quickly placed their scores. It was smart, how Shikamaru passed the test, but boring as hell. He scored average with most, but low with Karkaroff, the Tsuchikage, and Raikage. Out of eighty points Shikamaru earned thirty five.

And the fights continued from there. Kurotsuchi and Oboro had to fight three of the giant skeletal monsters, though their fight was quite exciting. Oboro used his clones to keep the creatures distracted while Kurotsuchi used her lava release to attack them. The Skeletal creatures were tougher then they looked, and by the end the two had only killed one, but neither were injured. Their battle took ten minutes, eight seconds to complete. They scored highly, especially with the Tsuchikage whom was proud of his granddaughter. They scored a sixty four.

Next was Krum and Dmitri. The two boys ended up having to fight this odd looking creature with huge eyes. It looked like a lizard, but it had a tiny mouth. It's eyes were huge and bugged out of its head. The thing moved fast though. And had sharp webbed claws. It was also the size of a horse, so it was quite intimidating. **(1)**

Luckily for them, Durmstrang tought the dark arts, so they had a lot of spells that worked against living things. Their fight was twelve minutes long. Naturally the two boys tried to blind the creature, since it's eyes were quite large, however they quickly were put on the defensive as the monster was quite fast and could move around the rocky terrain with ease.

The two boys displayed immense athletic skills as they dodged and weaved around it. They did a considerable amount of damage to the creature, Krum even popped one of its eyes with a cutting curse, but eventually their time ran out. The two boys suffered minor injuries, Dmitri had a large gash over his eye, and Krum had some bruised ribs from a fall he took on the rocky terrain, but neither had anything serious. They ended up scoring well for their teamwork, especially with the Hokage. And ended up with sixty two points.

Next up was Karui whom fought against one of the skeletal monsters. She was a swordswoman so it ended up being a cool fight. She got lucky on the time and only had to fight for five minutes. Despite it's size, the skeletal creature was quite agile, and a descent sword fighter as well. It even landed a descent blow on Karui's arm with it's spiked mace, drawing blood and breaking bone, rendering it useless.

Karui was able to beat it however when she dodged one of it's strikes and cut it's head off. She had thirty seconds left on the clock, so she got a descent boost to her score. She lost points for her injury, and for just treating the fight like a brawl. But she still scored high with a fifty-eight.

Next was Naruko, and everyone was on the edge of their seats for this fight. Lily was quite literally on the edge of her seat as she watched with fear in her eyes.

Mr. Yurik's smile was beyond creepy as his glowing red eyes scanned Naruko.

He then summoned forth an eight foot tall metal warrior. It was round and large, armored head to toe, and carried a nine foot broadsword in one hand and a massive sheild in the other. It also had a small arsenal on it's back, of spears and axes. Beneath it's helmet was a demonic red glow, and the creature hovered in the air. **(2)**

Naruko also drew a shitty time of fifteen minutes and damn did she need it. When the match started the armored knight flew at her with great speed and tried to cleave her in half.

Naruko stayed on the defensive most of the time, she spammed shadow clones to occupy the thing while she used the terrain to hide. She was clever though and waited for her openings. About six minutes into the brawl she dashed out of hiding and charged up a **Rasengan**.

She earned cheers from the crowd as she slammed the **Rasengan** into the armored knight's back.

The thing was sent flying into the ground causing a large explosion. The students from Durmstrang, Beauxbatons and Hogwarts, were amazed with her power, though most of Riley's friend were only mildly impressed.

This however did not end the fight. The knight rose up off the ground looking pissed off, if it was possible, and gave chase. For the rest of the match they all watched as Naruko dodged and hid from the demonic knight as it tried to cleave her in half. She even tried to attack it again with a **Water Bullet jutsu** , but that failed when it blocked with it's great shield.

Eventually time ran out, and Naruko survived. She earned a lot of points for remaining un-injured and did show great skill in her stealth by remaining hidden and taking her shots from the shadows. She earned Sixty-Six points, which was surprising given how the Tsuchikage scored her rather highly, even though he had much hatred for her father. Then again, maybe the old man didn't want to be too obvious with his distaste for her.

Next was Cedric whom luckily only had to fight one of the Skeletal monsters. And only for seven minutes. The Puff, was quick on his feet. He may not have been as strong as Krum or Dmitri but he was agile from all those years in Quidditch. And he was very skilled in magic. He was able to keep his distance from the creature and test spells out against it. Eventually he found that **Reducto** was the most affective, and over the course of his match he probably hit the skeletal creature a dozen times with the spell. The last one, blew it's head clean off, killing it, and winning Cedric the match, with a full minute to go.

He scored well, and add on his six points from the minute he had remaining and he scored very well. He ended up with sixty-three points.

This whole time, Riley had watched with growing anger. She couldn't believe the people around her couldn't see it. Those skeletal monsters were dark spirits in homunculus bodies. Okay that was dark, but it wasn't against the rules of the tournament, and it wasn't illegal in the eyes of the ICW. What was illegal in the eyes of the ICW was black magic, not dark, Black. And what was considered Black magic? Blood magic, Sacrificial Rituals, Necromancy, oh and summoning DEMONS!

At first Riley was just agitated by Mr. Yurik's skirting of the laws, by only summoning dark spirits, and placing them into bodies he had created with magic. But then came the round with Krum and Dmitri. That lizard thing was a fucking demon. A lesser demon maybe, but a demon none the less. What few people knew, is that in order to summon a fucking demon into the world, you need to use blood magic to bind the demon to you, as well as some form of sacrifice. Depending on what kind of person you were using, depends on how valuable they are. Adults aren't that valuable, unless they're holy, innocent, or virgins. Children are very valuable, and babies are the most valuable. And while not powerful, that lesser demon that Krum and Dmitri fought, would require a human sacrifice to be brought into the world.

It just blew Riley's mind that the audience and the Kage, and hell, guys like fucking Albus Dumbledore, the leader of light... couldn't see that black magic, the darkest most unholy kind of magic there was, was being used down there.

Then came the fight with Naruko. That thing was a demon soul in a Homunculus body. Not a dark soul. The difference between the two was quite simple. Dark souls were souls touched by darkness, but not necessarily human. Then there were Demon souls. Summoning demon souls was just as illegal as summoning actual demons, as it still required a sacrifice. Meaning at best Mr. Yurik had ritualistically sacrificed two people, quite possibly today, as they had witnessed the creatures being summoned from the earth, so the chance was good that somewhere nearby were two dead people, that had been used to summon those two demons.

What sucked is, Riley couldn't cause a scene and just straight up murder the guy, since she had no clue whether he had any contingencies set in place. And with all the people in the stadium the last thing she needed was for this fucker to summon a true demon to kill all these people. Luckily he'd only summoned lesser demons, which were all weaker then Jonin, some were even as weak as average children, but still.

Finally Riley's match came and she instantly **Shunshined** onto the field.

Just as they had for Cedric, the students from Hogwarts erupted in cheers, especially the Slytherin.

Mr. Yurik appeared in front of her, his token creepy smile ever present.

"I have been waiting for this. I hope my greatest creation is enough to impress you young goddess." Yurik stated with a manic smile.

" **He knows."** Kurama stated.

Riley's eyes lit up with the **Sharingan** as she leveled a glare at Yurik.

The man pulled out a tiny white crystal, and crushed it in between his hands. He then slammed the two onto the ground and began chanting. His chanting got louder as the sky darkened. Riley could almost laugh, as the people in crowd suddenly felt something was very, very wrong.

Suddenly Yurik began screaming as his back arched in a sickening manner and his eyes lit up like hellfire. His scream spread fear throughout the crowd, and most were stunned into silence by what happened next. Yurik dug his hands into the stone, and wrenched it apart with inhuman strength leaving a huge gaping hole, about sixty feet across. He then looked at Riley and smiled, before **Apparating** away.

Suddenly a clawing, crawling sound could be heard, making it's way up through the hole. People held their breath in fear as two giant meaty hands appeared at the edge of the hole. A moment passed before an abomination onto nature itself rose from the hole, drawing screams of fear and terror from those present.

Before Riley stood a monster nearly thirty feet tall, nearly sixty feet wide, and nearly a hundred feet long. It had three long snake like heads, with massive mouths at the end of them. Each mouth was filled with massive squared teeth that looked to be for crushing and chomping. None of the heads had eyes, and each connected to a massive leathery body. Each head had several smaller snakelike mouths that attached to the main head. Each looked like a smaller version of the first. The creature looked like it was packed with lard, and fat, it's skin was stretched and grotesque, and it had massive chubby hands **(3)**.

Riley stared at the creature with a neutral expression. She knew what this was... this was no minor abomination... this thing, was a true demon.

Riley looked over at the Time keeper, and nodded for him to commence. The man nodded his understanding and fearfully pointed his wand in the air. A spell shot out, and the clock appeared. Twenty minutes, was what came up. The longest time yet.

Everyone in the crowd, from her friends, to the judges, even the Kage themselves stared at the abomination in fear.

"I guess... it's time to show the world, what I can do." Riley said with a crack of her neck. Suddenly a poof of smoke surrounded her. As it dispersed the shinobi, and especially the Tsuchikage gasped in surprise.

On the field Riley was now wearing her combat robes she had gotten from Slytherin's vault. The dark green robes hung elegantly off her body, but it was what was now over the robes that drew everyone's attention.

Over her robes she now wore the blood red armor of her grandfather. Fitted with sizing runes, so it fit perfectly. Riley was a sight to behold.

"That's... no... she..." The Tsuchikage stuttered out. He recognized that armor. He recognized it very well. Though what really got his old heart racing was when Riley looked up with the **Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan** , blazing in her eyes, and smiled.

"Let's dance." Riley whispered with a chuckle. Suddenly she grinned viciously. It was a grin that none of her friends had ever seen before. None of her lovers had ever seen it either. The only person who recognized that bloodthirsty smile, was Onoki. It was the grin of Madara Uchiha. A grin he only wore when he was about to go into an intense battle.

The sound of the cannon went off, and the monstrous creature let out an ungodly roar. Forcing everyone to cover their ears.

And with that Roar Riley vanished from sight. Her greatest fight to date, had begun.

- **To Be Continued-**

 _*1: It's a basilisk from Dark souls 2_

 _*2: It's the Persuer from Dark Souls 2, I'm a huge dark souls fan._

 _*3: It's the Cerberus from Dante's Inferno. That thing is just too, wicked._

 _ **Alright... hope you enjoy, had to stop their, otherwise this chapter would have been way to fucking long. I'm already working on the next chapter. Riley finally knows what she wants to do. Build a place for those she loves. I like the idea of thing always starting out with noble intentions. I always love the idea of turning paradise into something horrible, and I love how noble intentions can be twisted and rotted. I can't wait to see what Riley does to try and create this Kingdom of hers, and please remember that she has just come up with it, her dream hasn't been refined yet, it's just a rough draft of it, a goal. It'll become more defined as time goes on. Please let me know what you think. And I wonder what Mr Yurik has in store for Riley? Gotta keep reading to know, Ja Ne!**_

 _ **\**_


	26. 24: Bravery

_**Alright next chapter time! Gotta warn you all now. This is where it starts to get ugly. For this chapter, I'll just place any warnings before the bad shit, but I want to know if you guys would rather me just place all of the warnings at the start, so it doesn't mess with the flow of the story? And so it can surprise you more when you read it? Anyway... get ready... because as of now... the kids gloves are off.**_

 **Broken Angel**

Chapter 24

"Riley has to fight that?!" Pansy shouted.

"How in the hell is that fair?" Theo shouted as well.

"It's based on their abilities... this just goes to show... how much stronger then everyone else she is." Draco stated with wide eyes.

Elsewhere, similar reactions were occurring.

"What in Merlin's name is that abomination? Remus... we have to do something." Sirius said to his friend. He had come to witness the first round of the tournament, and also confront Minato and Lily when it was done, but this wasn't what he had expected to occur today.

"We have to have faith in her. Riley is strong. I believe she can beat it." Remus replied, his eyes locked on the monstrous abomination that just spewed forth from the earth.

"I agree. She defeated a basilisk easily enough. I don't think we have much to worry about." Came the voice of Severus Snape, whom stood by next to many other spectators, that had come to see the first round of the Triwizard tournament.

Sirius let out a snarl, but didn't say anything. He had his hands latched onto the guard rail, and was transfixed on the fight that was about to occur. He knew they were probably right, but still, seeing this fucking monster... it was almost hard to believe she could do it.

In the Judge's booth the Judges were having their own argument.

"How in the hell is that fair?!" Minato shouted.

"Look at that fucking thing... that's a Homunculus? BULLSHIT!" The Raikage agreed.

"That girl... she looks just like..." The Tsuchikage said in a whisper.

"Lord Madara... yes." Minato agreed.

"Who is she?" The Tsuchikage just had to ask.

"His granddaughter... … … my eldest." Minato replied in a whisper, drawing shocked looks from the other Kage.

Suddenly the cannon sounded the start of the match, and the beast let out a roar that shook the earth and forced everyone to cover their ears. With that Roar, Riley also vanished from sight.

Minato saw Kakashi raise his headband, revealing his **Sharingan**. Minato too, focused on the fight. His keen eyes, being able to match the **Sharingan's** perception abilities, after years of moving as fast as he did, his eyes were now even keener then the legendary dojutsu, which now wasn't surprising considering who his father was. It was probably the dormant **Sharingan** , hidden behind those blue eyes, that allowed them to be so keen, to imagine what his own **Sharingan** would be like if he ever activated it.

Suddenly they all saw the great beast lunge towards a rock spire, teeth first. Riley appeared on that same spire, right as it lunged. She quickly jumped away from it, right as it's massive mouth bit through the stone spire, like it was nothing.

One of the heads then turned and roared at her, sending forth a shockwave that sent her flying back.

Riley landed on her feet and placed her hands together.

" **Fire Style: Pheonix Flower Jutsu!"** Ninja in the crowd were surprised to see her perform the technique with one handsign, but they were were more surprised when over a hundred small fireballs shot forth from her lips.

The Fireballs all rained down upon the beast, slamming into different parts of it's body, probing for weaknesses. The monster easily shook off the minor attack, and the fireballs left only some minor scorching on it's thick leathery skin.

The middle head of the beast then began to rear back, and it's neck began to expand.

"Oh shit!" Riley hissed as she jumped up atop one of the stone pillars, ready to dodge whatever attack this thing was about to launch.

Suddenly the middle head lurched forward and vomited out a waterfall of bile, and grossness. What came out was a tannish color, and was filled with numerous body parts, and bones. The stench caused those in the audience to begin gagging and vomiting. This bile carried with it, a stench that could only be described, as what you get when you combine, the smell of vomit, with shit, with the smell of a fat man's unwashed belly-button, with death.

The bile bubbled and churned as it filled the field. Riley could tell, that whatever this shit was, it was highly acidic. It covered most of the terrain, leaving only the tall spires and a handful of high points left to stand on.

"Oh god... someone put up a barrier or something to block out the stink!" Minister Fudge shouted as he gagged and dry heaved.

A few of the more experienced Aurors were able to reinforce the barrier already around the field, with a smell blocking attribute so people could breath easier.

"That action, probably just secured Fudge another term in office." Snape noted, as he Remus and Sirius recovered from their retching.

"Riley..." Fleur stated fearfully as she watched the woman she loved, do battle with this mighty monstrosity.

"Come on Riley... you can do it!" Katie cheered for her.

"Don't die." Daphne whispered with a bit of fear, as she watched the massive creature lurch towards her.

"Happy she chose to fight alone?" Shikamaru asked to Cedric.

"Hell yes." Cedric replied with wide eyes.

On the field, Riley whipped out her wand and sent a full powered cutting curse, right at the monstrous demon. This was the same cutting curse that she once used to cut through multiple trees and kept going for nearly a mile. With that in mind she was shocked when the curse barely nicked the mighty beast.

 _'It's skin is insanely tough!'_ Madara noted.

" _God's be damned, looks like I'm going to have to step this up."_ Riley thought in reply.

" **Damn straight. You can beat this fucking thing. It may be massive, and have large chakra reserves, but it's just a demon. Hell it's weaker then the Ichibi. You have more power then the Ichibi, so kick it's ass already!"** Kurama berated her.

"Right!" Riley said aloud.

Riley slammed her hand into a nearby pillar of earth, causing it to crack. It then began to fall forward, using her super-strength she caught the pillar turned and threw it towards the giant demon.

Everyone in the crowd was surprised by the show of strength, as the chunk of rock she threw had to weigh at least ten tons.

Riley wasn't finished, as soon as the rock was airborne she jumped onto the back of it, stuck to it with her chakra and as soon as it passed over the demon she slammed it down toward the beast. The rock hit it in the middle head, with immense force. Sending the middle head plummeting down into the ground.

The other two heads lunged up toward her, but as soon as one had it's teeth around her, she exploded, revealing that Riley to be a shadow clone.

The explosion wrenched the beast's jaw open, but other then pissing it off, did little else.

The middle head also began to rise up off the ground, covered in blood and vomit. It now had a large gash on the top of it's head where the rock had hit it, but otherwise it was alright.

Riley appeared not far away, and spun through handsigns.

" **Earth Style: Mud Dragon Jutsu!** " Riley shouted as a large snakelike dragon rose out of the ground behind her and shot towards the massive demon. Once close, the mud dragon opened it's mouth revealing a shit ton of bomb tags within, it then dove into one of the open mouths of the demon and exploded.

The demon let out a roar of pain, as some blood began to pour out of the injured head, though again, the beast proved how tough it was by shaking off the attack.

The beast then began to pull towards her, dragging itself forward with it's huge meaty hands.

Riley activated her staff, which earned a few shocked gasps from the witches and wizards in the crowd. She held her staff out in front of her for a second, before beginning to wave it in an intricate fashion. As she performed the staff movements, lightning began to build around the staff. The sound of electricity soon overpowered even the loud lumbering of the giant demon. Once the beast was close, Riley pointed her staff at the sky, and a massive bolt of lightning shot into the cloudy heavens.

Once it was close enough the great demon lifted it's giant hand into the air, and tried to bring it down on Riley. She jumped back just as she made a downward swinging motion with her staff.

Suddenly the sky lit up and a massive barrage of lightning rained down on the creature. Hundreds of lightning bolts shot down from the sky, zapping the giant demon, over and over. To some it looked like a solid column of white, piercing the creature from the heavens. The sound of the repeating cracks of lightning was ear shattering and people had to cover their ears, lest they risk deafness.

This attack did some damage. The giant beast, was covered in black scorch marks, and looked a bit dazed by the massive electrical attack.

Seeing an opening Riley raced towards the giant creature. Extending her staff out as she ran and channeling earth magic through it, Riley prepared her attack.

People in the stands felt the earth quake and rumble as Riley raced at the dazed beast. Right as she closed in on it she whipped her staff forward and a massive column of earth, nearly ten feet wide, shot out of the ground and slammed right into the right head, sending it slamming into the middle one with a loud crack. Many were sure that bones were broken with that strike.

Riley continued her attack. She jumped onto the column and raced up it towards the giant's head. About half way up the column she spun her staff around and held it like a javelin. She then wrapped it in wind magic and hurled it over the two injured heads, right into the uninjured left head. The wind wrapped staff pierced the creature's head with ease and shot out the other side embedding into the ground nearby.

The demon let out a pained roar, as Riley jumped into the air. Without needing handsigns, she grabbed her wrist and the sound of chirping birds filled the pitch.

"That's..." Minato began, as he recognized the move instantly.

" **Chidori**." Kakashi said with a smile.

" **Chidori:..., "** Riley shouted as a clone materialized next to her and tossed her higher into the air. She reached about two hundred feet up, when gravity started to catch her. Another clone then appeared and tossed her down towards the great beast's Right head. "... **Heaven Piercer!"**

She slammed her Chidori into the creatures skull. Like a hot knife through butter her arm embedded into the thing's skull. A spray of blood and gray matter shot up and coated her arm. Those around the stadium could see the roof of the right head's mouth explode in a rush of lightning. Blood began to pour out of the wound as the demon let out an ungodly wail of pain. It thrashed about and sent Riley flying across the field.

She stuck the landing with ease, and quickly spun around and watched the creature roar in agony. She then summoned her staff back to her and prepared her next move.

" _Well... I need it to hold still for a minute... guess I'll be showing off a bit the secret stuff."_ Riley thought, as her staff returned to it's wand state and she stuck it back into it's holster.

She then began to flash through handsigns.

" **You're going to use that?"** Kurama asked with a bit of surprise.

"Sure, why not." Riley replied with a smile as she finished her technique.

" **Wood Style: Great Entrapment!"** Riley shouted, earning gasps of shock from all the shinobi, and a very loud 'What!' that she could only assume came from Tsunade.

As she shouted the technique, six long, thick tree branches rose out of the ground. Two on either side of each of the massive creatures heads. The branches wrapped around their heads and pulled them all to the ground. Now that the beast was pinned Riley grinned viciously.

Her body was suddenly surrounded by a dark blue aura and she slowly began to rise off the ground. She rose about fifty feet in the air, and the blue energy took the form of the imperfect full body **Susano'o**.

All of her friends stood slack jawed at the sight of the monstrous magical construct. Everyone else was cowering at the pressure that Riley was releasing. You see when Riley grinned, she also released all the seals on her chakra, and now the entire stadium could feel the monstrous weight of her power.

"This girl..." The Raikage said with a wide eyes.

"That... it's just like his..." Onoki stated with eyes, full of fear as he stared at the Mighty chakra construct.

"Begone..." Riley stated menacingly as **Susano'o** raised the arm with it's Gunbai fan into the air. And with a single burst of **Amaterasu** fire in front of her, the great fan blasted the fire forward. Infused with magical wind, the Fire expanded and enveloped the great beast. The creature roared in pain and agony as the Fire burned through it's thick hide. It tried to escape but the giant branches held it in place.

Riley watched as the fire burned away it's hide revealing the weaker muscle below. That's when she made her move. Jumping into the air, Susano'o came crashing down onto the burning beasts back. It then drove it's blades into the beast back, earning a roar of pain. But Riley wasn't finished, her double arms then positioned their hand Scythes over the two side heads. They then slammed down into them, piercing the great beasts two outer skulls.

"Now to end you." Riley muttered darkly, as the branches around the middle head pulled the roaring snakelike head back, forcing it to point at her. With a single handsign more branches appeared and wrenched open the beast's mouth, just as Riley began to charge up the **Rasenshuriken.**

"What is that sound?" The Kazekage asked as the pitch was filled with a metallic kind of whirling screeching noise.

The Kage then all took notice as the wind began whipping around Riley. In her hand was a large rotating shuriken of wind.

With a menacing smile Riley reared her arm back and shouted, " **Wind Style: Rasenshuriken!** " Then she tossed the rotating shuriken right into the beast's mouth. She showed off her near perfect chakra control, when she was able to curve it down the beast's throat, and get it a descent way down it's neck.

Before it exploded she jumped away from the beast to get clear of the blast.

Everyone in the stadium was left wide eyed and shocked beyond belief as a massive sphere of rotating wind burst from the creatures middle neck and engulfed it's whole body. The sphere had to be nearly a hundred and fifty feet across, as the giant creature disappeared within it.

"That's... insane..." Kakashi said with awe.

"What is it, Kakashi? What do you see?" Minato asked.

"That isn't just one attack. It's a number of separate attacks, a nearly infinite number. My **Sharingan** can't follow them all." Kakashi stated in complete awe.

"A child... has zat kind of power!?" Maxime stated in awe, as the sphere continued to tear the massive monster apart.

"That girl... that power... What the hell are we dealing with here?" The Raikage ground out.

"Madara... look at her... she's just like him. A smile on her face, even after all that." Onoki muttered, just loud enough for the other judges to hear him.

The other judges shot a glance at him, and then glanced down at Riley. She was still floating in the imperfect complete **Susano'o**. She had her arms crossed and a dark grin stretched across her face.

"She's classified by the Leaf as an S-ranked ninja." Minato stated.

"Hard to imagine you've had a Kunuoichi like that under your belt all this time Lord Fourth, and none of us knew." The Kazekage stated.

"She's not one of mine. She's a state ninja. A Jonin for the Land of Fire." Minato replied, only the barest hint of anger and shame present in his voice.

"A Ronin? There exists a Ronin in this world that holds this kind of power? What the hell?" The Raikage growled out, sounding almost affronted. Ronin have always been known as the weakest of the weak. They were few and far between and were often barely a threat to even most Genin squads. To see that there was one that was S-Rank was almost too much to believe.

"That Riley... always one for the dramatic." Kakashi said with a chuckle.

"Coming from the guy, who's jutsu she used to quite brilliant affect." Jiraiya noted.

"Ah yes, I'm so proud." Kakashi said with glee as he wiped away tears from his eyes.

"Yes... well... that wasn't the only technique she changed... **Chidori: Heaven Piercer** , **Wind Style: Rasenshuriken** , and **Wood Style: Great Entrapment**... to my knowledge, those are all, original techniques." Minato noted.

"Not so original sensei... the **Rasenshuriken**... it had similar properties to the **Rasengan** , from what my **Sharingan** could tell. If I hazard a guess... I'd say she completed it." Kakashi told him.

"Yes... I think you're right." Minato agreed.

"And she also has Lord First's Wood Style. How the hell did that happen?" Jiraiya asked.

"I don't fucking know. Narumi has always known more about our heritage then I have. I have zero clue how she knows the things she knows about my past. I have no clue how she possesses the First's Wood Style, and I have zero clue how she knows how to fight like Madara." Minato shot out rapidly. This was quite obviously a source of great frustration for him. Taking notice the other Kage and Judges chose not comment on it.

"Well, we best figure it out, cuz Tsunade's going to tear into the girl, the second she get's out of that arena." Jiraiya noted.

"Shit... can you go make sure that doesn't happen... the last thing we need is a fight between two S-Ranked ninja, with so many civilians around." Minato ordered. Nodding Jiraiya **Shunshined** away.

"Speaking of fights... that was a fucking demon, right?" Kakashi noted.

"Damn straight it was. You can still feel the Youki in the air." The Raikage replied gruffly.

"Kakashi, take a squad and arrest Mr. Yurik." Minato ordered.

"This isn't good Lord Fourth. We need him to summon one more time." Crouch informed him.

"Why the hell would we do that?" The Raikage ground out.

"The first round must be completed to it's fullest. The last two champions must compete... or the round will be incomplete, thus the tournament cannot go on... and it's quite possible that all of the champions could lose their magic, and lives." Crouch explained to them. Earning curses and complaints from the judges.

"He's right. But we can ensure he summons no more demons. Black magic is against the rules of the tournament. Have him summon one of those lesser beasts, for the last two champions to do battle against and then arrest him." Dumbledore stated to his fellow Judges.

"This battle _is_ over right?" Yugito asked.

All the judges turned back to the field. The giant beast was now hidden by a plume of dust. They all watched as Riley floated back down to earth and her **Susano'o** vanished. She then dove into the dust cloud, and vanished from sight.

In the cloud, Riley landed on the corpse of the demon. All three of it's heads were gone, and most of it's upped body was nothing but meat hanging from bone.

" _So... you think this thing will give you a nice power boost Kurama?"_ Riley asked.

" **Absolutely. Give me it's core and chakra, you can have it's soul."** Kurama replied.

" _What am I gonna do with it?"_ Riley asked as she activated her **Rinnegan**. Luckily she was shielded from prying eyes by the dust cloud. And those with sensory abilities like the **Byakugan** were impaired by the Youki in the air

" **By absorbing another demon's soul, you can gain some of the abilities it's manifested over years of honing it's magic. I have no clue what you'll get and a lot will be lost in transition, but you should gain a few nifty powers."** Kurama told her.

Riley grinned in understanding and did just that. She felt Kurama devour the three headed demon's core, and it's chakra, earning himself some considerable strength. While she passed the dead demon's soul into her own. Having an archdemon's soul, allowed her soul to break down the demon's soul at an insane rate. It was almost like it dissolved into hers.

" _So What did I get?"_ Riley asked.

" **Hm... looks like you've got three new abilities. The first is a breaking of the physical requirements on muscle mass. Basically, you can condense your muscle infinitely now, and they'll never increase in size, unless you want them too. They will however increase in weight, but that's where your next ability comes in handy. You seem to have the ability to control your own weight. It seems by using your magic, you can increase or decrease the weight of yourself or anything around you. Basically if you wanted too, you could infuse a kunai with your magic and multiply it's mass a thousand times, making it hit with extreme force. The only restrictions I can see, is that the heavier an object the more magic it takes to alter it's weight. And it seems the final ability you gained is an alteration to your mouth, stomach and digestive system. Seems they've all been modified so that you can eat pretty much anything, from Steel to spoiled meat. I'm pretty sure your stomach acid is strong enough to dissolve fucking metal now."** Kurama informed her.

" _That's fucking awesome."_ Riley said with a smile as she flared her power, forcing the cloud of dust away to reveal the massive demon's corpse.

Those in the crowd were either disgusted by the shredded, mangled, bloodied remains of the massive demon, or they were cheering for her victory.

"Now to kill Yurik." Riley said with a smile as she turned towards where the asshole had been, to find he wasn't there anymore.

"And of course these incompetent assholes let him get away." Riley hissed as she raced over to Yurik's last know position. She found a team of Anbu along with some Aurors there.

"He got away didn't he?" Riley asked.

"Uh... yep." Kakashi replied.

"We're all fucked aren't we?" Riley asked with a deadpanned expression.

"Uh no... he left this summoning tag, for us to finish the round. At least you all wont lose your magic." Kakashi noted.

"Yeah... but now my girlfriend might be fighting a fucking demon." Riley hissed as she **Shunshined** back to the champions tent.

The judges quickly delivered out her score. Not that it really mattered. Her fight took ten minutes out of the twenty she had. Meaning with ten minutes remaining she already had a score of sixty. She scored high with all the judges, almost perfectly from all of them. Since she couldn't score higher then the highest total, she was given eighty points.

Riley received a slack jawed reception from her fellow champions when she returned to the tent.

As she walked in, she quickly cast **Scourgify** on herself, to clean the blood, puss, and guts off of herself.

She made it about half way through the tent when she was hit with a blonde missile.

"You miss me?" Riley asked with a smile, as Fleur locked her in an air right hug.

"You scared ze crap out of me." Fleur said lightly.

"Hey, Hey. None of that. You need to stay calm. You've still got a fight on your hands." Riley noted as peeled Fleur off of her.

"Yes... you are right." Fleur agreed with a nod.

"You stay alive out there. You make it back in one piece..." Riley told her as she pulled Fleur into a kiss.

"Come back safe... because tonight you're mine." Riley whispered sensually to her. Earning an excited smile from Fleur.

"Alright... we will be taking a ten minute recess while the remains of the last battle are cleared away." Bagman informed the crowd. In the field, the demon's corpse was quickly rotting away, and the bile that it had covered the field with, was also bubbling away.

Riley sat with Fleur the whole time, trying not to smile at the awestruck looks she was receiving from the other champions, especially her sister, whom for once didn't have an ounce of jealousy in her eyes.

Riley was actually quite surprised that Tsunade or the Hokage didn't come barging into the tent, demanding an explanation for her wood style. She guessed they must have been saving that confrontation for later.

Eventually the ten minutes passed and the bones and bile had vanished from the field. Riley gave Fleur one last kiss and she and Diana made their ways down to the field.

"Are we sure this is a good idea?" Minato asked.

"No... but it has to be Mr. Yurik's summon. He's the recognized administer of this task. If we try to use someone else's, the magic of the tournament could reject it, and they could lose their magic. We'll have all the guards on watch, and offer our prayers to the girls." Crouch replied, much to the other judges disappointment.

"You alright Riley?" Cedric inquired as Fleur and Diana made it onto the field.

"No... one of the woman I love is about to possibly fight a demon, and I'm bound by a fucking magical contract, so stand here and do nothing." Riley bit back in reply.

"Look... I wanna thank you for keeping me out of your fight. I know I wouldn't have made it out of that." Cedric stated.

"Think nothing of it. I'd never ask someone to fight a battle meant for me." Riley replied.

"What do you mean?" Cedric inquired.

"Before he summoned that monster... he said that he was waiting to show me his greatest creation. He came here today, for me." Riley replied, with a scowl on her face.

"Do you think he's the one who put your name into the goblet of fire?" Cedric asked.

"Maybe." Riley lied in reply as Kakashi appeared on the field, holding the summoning paper.

On the field, both Beauxbatons champions displayed an air of confidence about them. Though both girls were in reality truly nervous.

"Good luck ladies." Kakashi told them, as he glanced at the time keeper, who shot the clock into the air. To many peoples, joy, it landed on six minutes.

"Alright. Get ready." Kakashi told the two girls as he set the paper down and channeled his chakra into it. There was a poof of smoke, and Kakashi quickly **Shunshined** off the field.

"Son of a bitch!" Riley hissed as the smoke cleared, revealing the armored knight that Naruko had fought.

"Oh shit!" Naruko stated fearfully.

"Damn." Minato whispered, as he and the other judges cringed. Madam Maxine even let out a fearful yelp.

The sound of a cannon could be heard, and both girls immediately cast **Notice-me-Not** **charms** on themselves and dashed away.

Luckily for them, the Knight seemed to be unable to see through the illusion, as it slowly drifted across the ground towards there previous location.

"Just hide from it. Don't fight." Riley whispered. She could easily follow both girls with her **Sharingan**. All she had to look for was the disturbance they made in the environment, to know where they were.

She noticed that one of them had circled behind the Knight and was setting up to strike.

"Dammit! Just hide from it!" Riley grit out, as one of the two girls shot out a **Reducto** , right at the creatures back.

The Knight spun and blocked the incoming spell, and made a dash toward it's assailant, which was revealed to be Diana. The girl swore and dove away from it's strike then quickly made a run for cover.

The Knight gave chase and was closing fast.

Riley could see Fleur appear behind the Knight. Fleur quickly jumped on top of a rock, earning a few shocked gasps, from those around at her incredible agility. None were aware that the veela had, had Shinobi training.

Fleur quickly began speeding through handsigns, earning more surprised gasps from the crowd.

" **Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu**." Fleur called out. She then breathed out six fireballs that went racing towards the Demon Knights back.

The crowd burst into cheers as the fireballs connected and sent the Knight flying into a stone pillar. Diana took took the moment of reprieve and recast her **Notice-me-Not** **charm** , and dove into a crevice to hide.

The knight quickly rose up and dashed towards Fleur.

Fleur quickly recast her charm as well and dove out of the way of the attack. The knight easily cleaved the pillar she was just standing on, in half. But she managed to get away.

Fleur was left hiding in between two rocks. She knew the knight was close by, looking for her, and she feared to move.

A couple more moments passed and she just had to peek out. She spotted the knight not ten feet away. It had it's back to her. She remained quiet, hoping that it would go away. It was then, that she noticed movement. To the knight's right, where it's shield blocked it's view, Fleur could see footsteps appearing in the dirt. She knew Diana was moving for another strike.

Fleur would have hexed the bitch at that moment, if they weren't in mortal danger. It seemed Diana had some kind of death wish... that or she just wanted prove something. Whatever it was, was going to get her killed.

It was when Diana was no more then ten feet away from the demon, that Fleur noticed the Knight twist it's arm ever so slightly. It was then she realized, that somehow it knew that Diana was there. In a moment it would lash out and end her fellow champions life.

Not thinking Fleur shot out of cover and banished Diana away. Sending the invisible girl flying back.

Just as Diana was moved out of the way, Fleur saw a flash of steel.

She heard the crowd erupt into panicked screams, and could only wonder what they were screaming about. It was then she noticed that the Knight was floating right in front of her.

Fleur let out a startled yelp and tried to aim her wand at it. It was then that she came to shocking realization. The reason for the screaming in the crowd. Her wand, and her left arm, were gone.

Fleur's hand shot to the bleeding stump where her arm used to be. Shock finally setting in. She didn't get much time to register the injury, as the Demonic Knight slammed her away, with it's shield, sending her flying fifteen feet back, to land painfully on some rocks.

Fleur was bleeding profusely as the demonic knight floated closer, all the while, the screams of terror and fear in the crowd, hadn't quieted.

In the Champions tent, Krum, Dmitri, Naruko, The Raikage, Minato, Kakashi, and a handful of Aurors were holding onto a screaming Riley.

"Let me go! Let me go!" Riley screamed. She was far too out of it, to focus her strength which is what allowed the crowd to hold her in place.

"Narumi, calm down. If you go running in there. You could all die!" Minato shouted as he struggled against his daughter's strength.

"Fucking let go of me!" Riley hissed as she twisted and tossed a few of them off of her.

Suddenly they all heard gasps from the crowd. All eyes turned back, to see Diana firing spell after spell at the Knight's back, drawing it's attention away from the downed Veela.

The Knight turned toward Diana and made a dash towards her. Diana turned and ran, leading it away from Fleur.

They all watched with bated breath as the demonic knight closed in on Diana. It was getting closer, and without support, it was very likely that it would end the girl.

More gasps could be heard, as everyone spotted Fleur rise to her feet. The injured Veela was heavily bruised and bleeding profusely. They all watched as she grasped her bleeding stump, and channeled her natural fire magic into her hand. Fleur let out a few screams of pain as she seared the wound shut. Everyone could tell she was hopped up on an insane amount of adrenaline.

As soon as her wound was cauterized she stumbled up to a high point.

She then whistled sharply, just as the Knight was about to strike at Diana. Using the distraction to her advantage, Diana dove into a crevice and cast the **Notice-Me-Not charm.**

The Knight almost looked confused at seeing Fleur still standing. It then glided higher into the air and made a dash for her.

"Fleur! RUN!" Riley screamed down at her. But the young Veela wasn't listening.

As the knight closed in, Fleur raised her remaining hand up. She then began to go through handsigns. The shinobi in the crowd could only stare in amazement, as the Veela, tried to do something, most Jonin couldn't even do.

Fleur reached the last handsign right as the knight, was about to reach her.

" **Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu**!" Fleur hissed out as she brought her hand to her lips, took a deep breath and to everyone's amazement released a massive fireball from her lips.

The Knight was too close to dodge, and was hit with the full force of the jutsu. It was was pushed back by the fireball, right into a stone pillar, which was where the fireball exploded violently.

"That was amazing!" Katie shouted happily. Similar cheers of joy could be heard from those in the crowd. The rest of Beauxbatons was on their feet cheering loudly. Along with them, were Fleur's parents and sister, whom were amazed but also fearful for her injuries.

"That's impressive." Minato noted, earning nods from his fellow Judges.

As the technique faded, the adrenaline finally faded and Fleur fell to the ground.

The cheers from the crowd soon turned into screams of anguish however as the demonic Knight floated out of the rubble. They could see it's armor was damaged, and it's shield was gone. But otherwise it was still battle ready. It slowly floated up to where Fleur lay. It knew, she had nothing left.

It reached down and grasped Fleur by the neck. Lifting her injured body off the ground. It brought it's sword up, and prepared to decapitate her. It flinched a few times as **Reducto** curses slammed into it's back, courtesy of Diana, but it would not falter. It would not let it's pray escape this time.

Fleur looked into the dark glow of it's helmet. "Enjoy hell..." Fleur spat out, as the sound of a cannon could be heard.

Before the knight could react, a blur passed in front of it. The arm holding Fleur, found itself separated as a windmill Shuriken flew between the two.

Riley appeared in time to catch Fleur before she hit the ground. And before the knight could react to defend itself, a kunai hit the ground in front of it, and a with a Yellow Flash, the Yondaime Hokage appeared with a **Rasengan** in hand. Minato drove his **Rasengan** into the knight's chest, sending it flying back.

The Demonic Knight had no chance to protect itself as Minato appeared behind it, and the Raikage appeared in front of it. Minato drove his **Rasengan** into the knight's back, while A wrapped his arm in lightning chakra turning it into a spear, then used the momentum of Minato's attack to drive his hand into it's chest plate.

The two men held the demon there for a second. They watched as the glow left it's helmet and it went limp. The Raikage tore his arm out, and was surprised to find it covered in dried blood and chunks of flesh.

The two men, were shocked to see, as the armor crumbled to the ground, and the helmet fell off, that inside was a young girl. Probably fifteen years old. She looked to have been dead for a couple of days.

"What the hell is this!" The Raikage asked.

"That... is a human sacrifice... used to bring that monster into this world." The two men heard Riley answer.

They both glanced over to see her kneeling over Fleur. Her hands glowing with the telltale sign of medical chakra.

"You know... you're an idiot right?" Riley asked with a tearful smile, as she glanced lovingly into Fleur's eyes.

"I am sorry. I guess I did not make it back whole." Fleur replied with a pained chuckle.

"Look at you making jokes... you'll be fine." Riley replied as she continued to heal the damage to Fleur's body. The young Veela had several broken ribs on top of the missing arm.

"What were you thinking? Trying be a hero?" Riley asked with a grin.

"When I saw, what it was about to do, to Diana... I just asked myself, what would Riley do? And zen I did ze opposite." Fleur replied with a pained chuckle.

"Yeah, fuck that bitch. You weren't thinking though were you?" Riley guessed.

"No... I guess I was not, was I? I am sorry... it looks like our night will have to be put off." Fleur stated with a pained wince as a rib snapped back into place.

"What are you talking about? As soon as I finish healing you, and we find that damn arm, and get it reattached, you and me are going to be spending the night making each other scream." Riley replied with a grin.

"Ha... I look forward to it." Fleur replied. Just about now, the medics had made it onto the field and were approaching.

"I've got her, check on the other girl." Riley called to them.

The medics shared glances but when Tsunade walked past them and gave them a nod, they went to Diana.

Tsunade knelt next to Fleur and was about to offer her assistance, but to her surprise the young veela was almost fully healed. She was still missing an arm, but she wasn't in any danger, any longer.

"Wood Style chakra, mixed with medical chakra, is a helluva thing." Riley answered Tsunade's unasked question.

Tsunade gave her a look. One that demanded more answers, but Riley was unfazed. She simply told her to ask later, and continued to heal Fleur.

The Kage and judges approached the two along with Diana.

"Will she be alright?" Madam Maxine asked as she knelt next to Fleur.

"Yes... she'll be fine." Riley replied.

"My Lady." Came Shizune's voice. She had Fleur's arm with her.

Riley took one look at it, then at the wound and scowled. "That's no good. Someone find her wand please. The arm is useless."

"What do you mean? It's perfectly fine. We could easily reattach it." Shizune replied.

"No... it was severed with a demonic blade. Now that I'm looking, there are traces in her wound. It's like a **Severing Curse** , the wound is tainted. The limb has been permanently severed from her magical system and cursed to reject reattachment. It can't be reattached with magic." Riley informed them.

"Damn." Tsunade cursed.

"So... I am to remain unbalanced forever?" Fleur asked.

"Why are you not usually this funny?" Riley asked in reply.

"It must be ze pain." Fleur guessed as her family made it's way through the crowd. Her father quickly knelt next to her, while her mother held onto her sister, just off to the side.

"Will she be alright?" Jean asked.

"She's tough. She'll live. Even be able to compete in the tournament. Her arm however is a loss... I can't fix it." Riley replied with just a bit of sorrow.

" _I think I know of a way to fix her."_ Madara stated.

" _How?"_ Riley asked.

" _The same way, I fixed Obito. Get her somewhere private, and summon Zetsu again. Have him explain the procedure."_ Madara answered.

" _That's great grandfather! Thank You!"_ Riley thought back, happily.

She did another quick medical scan to make sure there were no more injuries before glancing up at Tsunade.

"You want to give her your seal of approval, before I move her?" Riley asked.

Tsunade gave her a look, but nodded. She did a quick scan and was quite impressed to see that besides the missing arm, she had been perfectly healed.

"She's good." Tsunade gave her approval, and Riley scooped Fleur off of the ground.

"We should get her to a bed in the infirmary so she can rest." Madam Pomfrey stated.

"No need. I'll be taking her to the Chamber of Secrets." Riley responded earning curious looks from those around.

"I can assure you Ms. Uchiwa, that the Infirmary is the best place for her." Pomfrey stated.

"Of that I have no doubt. However I have a method of replacing her arm, which is secret to my families. Thus I must perform it in privacy. So unless you are willing to allow me to seal off the Infirmary for several days. The chamber is the next best thing." Riley informed those around.

"You can give her a new arm?" Apolline asked with a hopeful look.

"Yeah... I just require your consent. Since she's technically still underage." Riley answered.

"As long as it doesn't involve the dark arts, and as long as Fleur is alright with it." Jean answered.

"I zink I would rather, have two arms." Fleur stated, sounding a little loopy.

"Wait... what is this method that you're talking about? If my grandfather has an ability that can replace limbs, I think I have a right to know what it is." Tsunade stated, boldly.

"This technique that I possess was created by my grandfather. And it's the same technique that gave Obito his mobility back. So I can assure you it works. Maybe if you decided not to forgo anything Senju and actually embrace your heritage you may be able to learn something more from the First." Riley stated to Tsunade before continuing her march towards the castle.

"Are you proud of me?" Riley heard Fleur whisper.

"Very. What you did was very brave. Stupid, but brave. And the use of the **Grand Fireball jutsu** with just one hand... that was awesome. Not to mention when you stared down that damn thing when it picked you up. I think you won the top badass award for the tournament. I know every guy in Durmstrang will be gunning for you now." Riley replied with a chuckle.

"I look forward to watching you fight zem off for me." Fleur replied as she cuddled closer to Riley.

"Ha... yeah right. After what I just saw. You can obviously take care of yourself. I'm gonna just sit back and let you handle it." Riley replied with a chuckle.

"Ha... I love you Riley." Fleur said with a smile.

"I love you too, babe. Don't ever think otherwise. Now... let's get you patched up."

Riley took Fleur down to the chamber. She kept everyone out, so she could work in private. Once she got Fleur situated into a bed. She summoned Zetsu. She ordered him to gather everything she would need to create Fleur a new arm. Zetsu understood his order and left. Riley then checked on Fleur, whom by now was asleep from exhaustion. Riley decided to keep her that way and used a stunner to keep her under.

Riley then created a few wood clones, and told them to prepare for Fleur's surgery. When asked what she was going to do. She simply replied. "I gotta go payback the guy who did this to her."

With that... Riley threw on her invisibility clock, and left to hunt down Yurik. She knew that monster would be an issue. And she wouldn't allow him to live another day, not with what he'd done to Fleur. She'd find him... and then... well... it was up to her imagination at that point... but needless to say, it wasn't going to be pretty. As she snuck out of the castle, inside of her another conversation was going on.

 _'What is this power I feel flowing through her?'_ Madara asked.

" **Soon... I can feel it. She's so close to turning. It'll be tonight. I know it will."** Kurama replied with demonic glee.

 _'So... it's time. Time for her to lose the last of her humanity. And become a demon. Heh... That fool Yurik will pay for what he's done. I can only hope he's man enough to struggle when she finds him.'_ Madara replied with a dark chuckle.

" **I cannot wait, to devour his soul."** Kurama said with a laugh.

Meanwhile Riley raced through the countryside. Her **Rinnegan** glowing ominously. She locked onto the sickly energy of her target. He was far away, but she had time. Her clones would fix Fleur up by the time she got back. So she wasn't in a rush. She could take her time when she caught him. She had never before felt this kind of excitement at the prospect of murdering someone. And yet... it didn't shock her. Yurik was vile, and monstrous. And before the sun rose tomorrow, he would be dead.

 _ **-To Be Continued-**_

 ** _Alright there it is. Yurik's gotta pay, for screwing Fleur and Diana over like that. Riley's gonna find him, and do some fucked up shit to him, I'm sure. Love the idea of showing just how much a badass, Riley's friends and lovers are getting. Yeah, this thing was above Fleur's weight class, but to do damage to it, and to get back up after it kick's your ass is another. I hope I got it across, because what I wanted to show in that fight, wasn't how Fleur lost, it was how much she'd grown from her cannon counterpart. The Fleur in this story, wouldn't be bested by no damn Grindyglows. Anyway hope to see you soon, Ja NE!_**

 ** _\_**


	27. 25: Ascension

**_Alright time for the next chapter. I'll begin placing the warnings at the beginning of the chapter, but I'm gonna keep them vague so you don't know exactly what's going to happen. Anyway I hope you enjoy! Also someone asked if Yurik, was an OC, the answer is yes. If he reminds anyone of anyone, that purely coincidence._**

 _Warnings : Intense Violence, Graphic Gore, Torture._

 **Broken Angel**

Chapter 25

Sebastian Yurik sat quietly humming to himself in his ancestral home in northeast Germany. He was sitting at the base of the staircase, that led to the upper echelons of his family's once mighty estate. The building itself was falling apart, though at one time, it would have awestruck visitors with it's beauty. It was at one time a large and lavish mansion, that was notable for entertaining those of high standing. Kings had, at one time or another, graced it's doorsteps. Alas, now the once proud building was left in shambles.

The building had been abandoned for quite some time, and Yurik had very little need for most of it. The only parts that interested him, lie in the basement. Hidden behind the wine racks was a massive secret dungeon, where Yurik's ancestors partook in the foulest of black magic. Yurik had stumbled upon this place nearly twenty years ago, when he was just beginning to delve into the dark arts. What he found, drove him insane. But it also granted him immense power.

The building had remained hidden from prying eyes for many years. It's defenses activated many decades earlier. Yurik arrived to find the bones of nearly a hundred soldiers, strewn about the estate. The building itself, along with it's interior showed signs of damage done by combat. Some of these soldiers, especially the officers, bore the insignias of the Russians. Yurik was able to discern from the wards and left over journals, that the Russians had tried to seize the mansion during world war II. They had learned that Adolf Hitler himself had a particular interest in the goings on here. So the Russians decided to put a stop to whatever he had going on.

What they found, killed them all. The Russians attacked late one night, nearly a hundred soldiers burst into the mansion and slaughtered every last man, woman, and child in the building. It was the head of house however, whom sealed their fate. Yurik's great grand uncle, used black magic to harness the souls of all the people the Russians had killed, to summon an unholy abomination into the halls of this house. He then activated the house's wards before dying of his injuries.

The Demon he summoned slaughtered all of the troops. It killed them all to the last man, before returning to hell.

Yurik discovered this place, and eventually found it's secret dungeon, where he bore witness to some of the worst that humanity had to offer. He learned some of the darkest arts in the world, in that dungeon and ever since then, this place had been his home. Even to this day, he was comforted by the evil that flowed through this house. This place had been touched by darkness. Grindelwald himself had commissioned his family to build an army of demons, for his great war. It had been a little too late, by the time he had turned to them, the Russians were already pushing into Poland, and the Allies on the Western front were battling their way across France.

Now Yurik was left to complete his family's work. Grindelwald had ordered the Germans to send thousands of individuals for sacrifice. Grindelwald himself along with many of his inner circle participated in rituals where they would sacrifice innocent young men and woman, even children, and lock their souls into special Phylactery that Grindelwald had commissioned from some very powerful witches in the middle east, that specialized in soul magic.

These Phylactery were massive, and there were seven in total. Inside each was thousands, maybe even tens of thousands of human souls, that were ready to be sacrificed in order to raise an army of darkness. Though there was another reason why they were so important. Grindelwald had modified them once he received them, to absorb the ambient dark energy from the world around them. And given the atrocities committed during the great war, it wasn't hard to imagine that the energy within those Phylactery was corrupt and evil. The souls inside were probably no better then demon souls by now, with having been forced to live there with so much evil twisted energy.

Many people believed Albus Dumbledore had spared Grindelwald, because Albus was a staunch Light wizard, whom refused to kill. Others thought the two might have been lovers. The truth of the matter was... a much darker reason. Grindelwald, and those few members of his inner circle that still remained, were the only ones who knew where these Phylactery were.

Albus and a few other higher ups in the wizarding world, knew of the Phylactery and some of Gridelwald's plan. Dumbledore kept him alive for the sole purpose of finding these augurs of darkness and destroying them.

What only Yurik knew, was one of those augurs was here. In the dungeons of this forsaken place. Within that Phylactery was enough power to bring a greater demon into this world. Yurik himself didn't have the power to harness all of the energy within the Phylactery. But something was coming that did.

Yurik was no fool, and he had studied Riley immensely. He knew what his fate would be when she arrived. He had been studying her for years. Ever since a young man reported being chased by a werewolf, and running into a vampire, over six years ago. He watched as Riley grew more and more powerful. And now... now she had proven just how far she had come. She killed the greatest beast he had ever summoned.

He knew that she would be pissed when he left the demonic knight to try and kill one of her mates. And that's exactly what he wanted.

Soon she would arrive. And she would try to kill him. He would throw everything he had at her. Summon forth all of the monsters he had at his command. He knew... she would devour them all. He wanted that... he wanted her to feed on the souls of the demons under his command. He wanted to lead her to the Phylactery, and once there, she would devour him, and seize the power within the Phylactery... power that he could never wield.

Yurik had spent his whole life, in pursuit of one goal... to fulfill his ancestors project. To complete Grindelwald's work. Riley was the key. She would seize this Phylactery and harness it's power. Finally, Grindelwald's work could be loosed upon the world. And he would transcend death. He would be absorbed by Riley, all of his power and knowledge would be hers. His work would continue, and his dream would be fulfilled.

What no one knew was that Yurik was a dead man walking. Quite literally. An advanced form of cancer, was devouring his body. He had less then a month left to live. So with his time set... he launched his plan into action.

With a smile, he rose to his feet as the entrance to his ancestral home exploded, sending wooden shrapnel to shower the area.

For a couple of seconds there was nothing. That is until Yurik spotted a shift in the air, and Riley tore off her invisibility cloak.

Yurik's smile broadened. This angel of darkness was wreathed in her dark green combat robes. Blood red armor hung from her slender frame, but what made her more intimidating was the light purple glow of the ominous **Rinnegan**.

"Welcome dear goddess." Yurik stated with a smile.

"I have nothing to say to you, scum." Riley muttered, as two razor sharp, pitch black rods, shot out of her palms

Yurik smiled even wider as with a gesture to either side of himself, several dozen skeletal monsters like the ones that fought in the tournament jumped from the second floor and landed around him.

With a snap they all dashed forward, right as Yurik turned and darted out of the room.

Riley wasted no time, she dashed into the crowd, spinning and twisting around. Her chakra Disrutpion rods, easily cut through the skeletal monsters, when one died, energy from their bodies could be seen flowing into the dissection rods.. She also lashed out with many well placed kicks, her Grandfather's Tiajutsu style serving her very well against multiple opponents.

Riley wasn't holding back in this fight. She wasted all thirty-nine skeletons in less then twenty seconds.

She quickly dashed after Yurik. She raced down a worn down hallway, using her **Rinnegan** to follow his chakra. She ran into another room, where she was confronted by at least a dozen of those lizard demons. The ones that Krum and Dmitri had fought.

The creatures all launched a simultaneous attack. They dashed at her, without fear for their own safety. Riley cut them down with ease. She used her Disruption rods, along with her **Rinnegan's** own absorption ability to devour some of their souls.

Again she didn't waste time and killed them all quickly. She ran down another hall, and had to fight more skeletons. Another room with more lizard demons, finally she was led to a flight of stairs that led down.

Riley didn't hesitate, not even for a second. She raced down after him.

She found herself in a decrepit wine cellar. On the opposite wall was a rack that had been moved to the side, revealing an entrance. On either side of that entrance were two of the same kind of armored knights that Fleur had fought.

Both Knights prepared to charge at her, Riley however was having none of it. She raised her hand at them and with a glow of the **Rinnegan** both Knights were crushed, by the gravity around them. Riley didn't even care about the dead bodies that were probably inside. She was only after Yurik.

She gave chase into the underground dungeon, where she was forced to fight more skeletons and more lizard demons. The things she saw as she fought through the dungeon, the torture devices, the jars with severed limbs and organs, and the smell... Riley was glad she didn't go into any of the side rooms. To imagine the horrors that waited in them...

Eventually she made her way into a large chamber, where Yurik stood waiting for her. Behind him was a very odd looking object. It was a ten foot tall black crystal, surrounded by a metal cage. The metal cage was made of iron, with red runes carved into it. Riley could feel an immense amount of dark energy flowing out of it.

"That didn't take long. You seem anxious." Yurik noted with his trademark smile.

"You know very well that I've come to kill you. Why go running into this chamber? What is that thing?" Riley demanded as she approached him.

"It, is unimportant. What is important is that you are here. And now that you are... you're mine." Yurik stated as he whipped out his wand and fired the **Killing** **curse** at her.

Riley dodged the spell and dashed towards him. Yurik may have been powerful, but he was nothing compared to Riley. Faster then he could follow, she flew past. Yurik felt his intestinal track explode outward as his stomach was sliced open.

"You nearly killed my mate. This isn't going to be painless. Nor will it be quick." Riley whispered as the **Rinnegan** was replaced by her **Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan**.

She then grabbed Yurik by the throat and pulled him close. " **Tsukuyomi**!"

"Welcome to **Tsukuyomi**. Here, I am god. I am going to spend the next thirty days torturing you." Riley stated coldly.

All Yurik did in response was chuckle and smile.

The smile didn't last as Riley rammed her hand into his stomach and ripped out a fist full of his intestines.

"You maimed one of my mates!" Riley hissed as she grabbed his chin and wrenched his mouth open.

"This wont be quick... nor will it be painless." Riley hissed with nothing but hate in her eyes.

She then rammed the fistful of intestines into Yurik's mouth. Which she then followed with an uppercut to his chin. Forcing him to bite into his own intestines.

Yurik fell to the ground, wailing in agony. He spit out the bits of his own flesh just as he felt Riley grab onto his hair and pull him to his feet.

"Twenty nine days, twenty-three hours, fifty-nine minutes and fifty-nine seconds remaining." Riley hissed as she rammed her hand into his stomach.

And that's how it continued. For what felt like an eternity. Riley did unto Yurik, every unspeakable twisted act, her mind could come up with. She drown him in acid, she burned him alive, she cut him to pieces, and stabbed him over and over. She injected him with her Poisonous Youki and watched as he melted over and over again.

Bye the time Riley released him from the technique the man was a hollow shell of his former self.

The man lay bleeding in front of Riley. She glared down at him, no remorse what so ever in her eyes. Her **Rinnegan** activated and she reached down to tear his soul out. Right as her hand connected to his head, Yurik made a move. He grabbed her wrist and with the last of his will and power, passed on a message.

Riley hissed slightly in pain as a symbol appeared on the back of her wrist. It was a symbol of two keys crisscrossing each other in an X design, both tied together with red string. A crown sat above the two keys, and below the design was 'XIII'.

"Beware the Iscariots. If they learn of you, they will never stop hunting you, dear goddess." Yurik whispered as he gave his final breath.

Riley was more then a little surprised that the man could form a coherent thought, let alone speak a full sentence. Not waiting much longer, Riley pulled out the bastard's soul.

" _Kurama, sift through his memories and find everything useful. Also try to figure out what that was? And what this thing is?"_ Riley ordered.

" **Alright."** Kurama replied. Riley simply stared down at the symbol on her wrist for a couple of moments, before watching it fade. Obviously it wasn't meant to be permanent. It was just there to show her the symbol.

" **Well... be glad you didn't dive into this fucker's memories. He was fucked up beyond belief. The shit's he's done... His memories are pretty badly damaged. This guy delved too deeply into the Black arts. Anyway... that warning has to do with a group of people, Yurik encountered a few times over the years. They look to be demon slayers, who work for the Catholic Church. It seems the psycho planned to die by your hands. He wanted you to seize his knowledge and power. He wanted you to have this..."** Kurama told her.

"What is this thing Kurama? I feel an enormous amount of power coming from it. But... it's all wrong. Sick even." Riley replied as she eyed the enormous crystal in front of her.

" **I would imagine so."** Kurama replied, before he began to explain, Yurik's motivation, along with the history of this Phylactery.

" _So this crazy shit, wanted me to seize this power and use it for... whatever?"_ Riley surmised.

" **Yep."** Kurama replied.

" _Well, fuck that. This thing is filled with the souls of innocent people. No way in hell am I fucking with it. Hell, I might as well destroy the damn thing."_ Riley replied with a sneer on her face. She was disgusted with Yurik, his family, and Grindelwald.

" **Wait... before you do that, there's something I need you to check."** Kurama told her.

" _What?"_ Riley asked.

" **Human's don't know as much about souls, as we demons do. That many souls trapped in a well, with nothing but dark energy, for over half a century... I highly doubt they survived. More then likely the souls themselves dissolved long ago. Melting into the dark energy and each other. If I'm right, then there are no souls in this thing."** Kurama told her.

Riley simply made a face, and stepped closer to the thing. She reached out and touched the crystal. It was far colder then one would suspect.

She could feel the dark energy shifting inside. And yet... she felt a hollowness. Kurama was right... whatever souls that had been placed in there, had rotted away, over all these years.

" _All the souls are gone... is there a reason you wanted me to know this?"_ Riley asked.

" **Yeah... that power can still be harnessed. I know you don't wanna use their fucked up work. But there are no souls in this thing anymore. You can use it, and if you don't want it, then just give it to me."** Kurama told her.

Riley looked contemplative for a moment before finally sighing. "How much power is in this thing, and what could I do with it?"

" **A lot. There is enough power in this thing, to give you half again as much magic, as you already have. Or you can infuse it into an item... make yourself a weapon. Oh! I know... you can use this power to create your first familiar!"** Kurama told her, before suddenly getting very excited.

" _A familiar? Hmm... I could use this power to create a tool of vengeance. Use the leftover power from all those dead, to strike back at evil. How would I go about creating a familiar Kurama?"_ Riley asked.

" **Simple. Destroy the Phylactery and pull all of that power into yourself. Instead of devouring it, just feed your will into the power, make it an extension of yourself. Dominate it. Command it. Give it a life, a consciousness, and tie the consciousness to you. Once that's done, give it shape, and power. You can make it into anything. A sword? A monstrous creature? Anything."** Kurama told her with a bit of excitement.

Riley thought about this for a few minutes. She eventually came to the decision that she would use this power to create a weapon of vengeance, and a shield of justice. One that would hunt and kill the wicked, while defending those she loved.

Riley simply let a smile appear on her face, as she reared her hand back, and punched it into the crystal. She began to absorb the chaotic dark energy. She felt it flow into her. It was sick, and twisted, and felt exactly like what one would expect war itself to feel like. She could just barely feel emotion in the dark energy. The leftover emotions from the souls that had been devoured and dissolved by the dark energy absorbed from the great war.

It took nearly ten minutes but she finally absorbed the last ounce of power. As soon as she was done, she sat in a meditative position and got to work. She began to infuse the power with her will. She easily dominated the chaotic energy. She gave it life, gave it purpose. Once done she gave it form. She wanted it to be intimidating as all hell. A monster that would put the fear of god into the hearts of the wicked. Once she finished forming it, she filled it with powers. She gave it abilities. To do this, Kurama guided her through the process, he explained that she could direct the dark energy to manifest into the abilities, and her familiar would remember how to do them.

In the end she gave it many abilities, though the biggest was that she made it the ultimate hunter of darkness. She gave it an ability similar to her **Rinnegan**. It could now sense the darkness in people's hearts.

" **Once you are done... release that power. If you did everything right... it should take the form you created for it."** Kurama stated with a dark chuckle.

Another few moments went by before Riley's eyes finally snapped open and she released all of the dark power. It shot out of her in a massive blast of energy. It was so strong that it blew away everything around and above them. The mansion and dungeon were completely destroyed by the blast.

To her surprise Riley was left unharmed by the explosion of raw power. It was then that she remembered this power was tied to her. It couldn't hurt her, even if it wanted to.

She watched as the dark energy began to coalesce into a massive figure. She watched as it first formed bone. Then organs, then muscle, and finally skin.

It took Riley nearly an hour and a half to create her first familiar. And now here it was. Before her now stood a massive black dragon. It's eyes were blacker then the pits of hell. It's scales were black, and from it's body were many black bone-like plates. The dragon was quadrupedal. With two enormous black wings. The great beast was massive in size. Easily bigger then any dragon out there. It's head was round, and it's snout was short. it's mouth held rows of long sharp teeth. The creature was massive in size. It's head was nearly two feet taller then Riley. ( **AN: it's the Red Lyrium Dragon from DA: Inquisition.)**

 _'Damn... that thing is wicked.'_ Madara complimented.

" **Aw... I'm so proud... it's adorable."** Kurama said as he wiped a tear from his eye.

 _'What'll you name it?'_ Madara inquired.

Riley adopted a thinking pose at that. It took her a few minutes but she finally found something that fit.

"I'll call you Deimos." Riley stated as she reached up and petted the giant dragon's snout. Deimos did not resist, and in fact nuzzled into her touch. Riley could feel herself, inside the dragon. Felt her will. She felt as if this great beast was an extension of herself, and in all actuality it was.

In fact, one could describe this beast as a child of hers. It held her energy, it learned from her, it was a part of her.

 _'Why Deimos?'_ Madara inquired.

" _Deimos is the Greek god of fear. Son of Ares and Aphrodite. I plan on using Deimos here to strike fear into the hearts of the wicked. He was born of the horrors of the last great war, so naming him after the son of the god of war, seemed fitting."_ Riley replied earning a nod of understanding from her grandfather.

" **Well... not that he isn't awesome. I mean, the damn things about half as strong as you are. But uh... were are you gonna put him? Because I don't think the Hogwarts Owlery has room for something of his size?"** Kurama inquired.

At that Riley simply smiled, and with a pop, Deimos disappeared.

 _'You turned him into a summon? Well done.'_ Madara complimented.

" **Hey look... he's in here with us now."** Kurama noted as they both saw the giant black dragon take flight from the forest and begin soaring around Riley's mindscape.

" _Did you get anything else interesting from Yurik, Kurama?"_ Riley inquired.

" **Yep. I'll transfer over to you all of the knowledge on his abilities. You may find some use for it."** Kurama stated, and Riley felt a rush as dozens of years worth of knowledge of the black arts, came rushing into her head.

"Well that was uncomfortabl..." Riley began to say, when she felt a spasm shoot through her body.

 _'What's happening to her?'_ Madara asked.

" **It's time."** Kurama stated with a dark grin. The two also heard Deimos roar loudly in the sky.

Riley fell to her knees as she felt her Youki begin to churn and shift violently. She felt her body begin to tear itself apart, and she instantly knew what was happening. She knew the time had come. Utilizing her understanding of the **Demon Transformation technique** Riley held her body together as her magic began to change.

The process was painful as all hell, as Riley struggled to keep her body in one piece. She felt her Youki flare, then die down, then it would flare again. She felt her magic rip and tear at her very being. She felt what little bit of chakra, she still had, turn into Youki. She felt her very soul begin to change.

Riley let out a scream of pain as she felt magic pump through every cell in her body. She felt her body begin to change, she felt her bones extend, her skin churned and stretched.

She was in so much pain... she didn't even realize that her Youki had manifested a tornado around her.

Miles away, Yugito and Gaia, both stared out their windows in terror. Their demons were going ape shit.

"Nibi... what is that?!" Yugito asked aloud.

" **An archdemon. It's young... and weak... but it's an archdemon... how in the hell did one slip into the world without us knowing?"** The cat replied with an angry hiss.

"We need to tell lord Raikage." Yugito stated as she shot to her feet, and raced off to find the Raikage, and inform him of this.

As far away as the Elemental nations, the Jinchuriki looked to the west. Their inner demons, could feel the power of the archdemon as it came into the world.

All around Germany people, magical and muggle alike, looked to a bright beam of light, that appeared in the northeast. All of them felt dread grip their hearts. While none knew exactly what that was, their instincts screamed at them to run. To cower in fear.

At Hogwarts, a very particular group of people, mostly in Slytherin house, shot out of bed. They all looked to the east. For some reason, each one could feel as if something... was calling to them.

In the Chamber of Secrets, Luna, Daphne, and Katie sat with Fleur. Riley's clones having popped suddenly a few moments earlier. Luckily they had already finished Fleur's surgery. Still, the three girls could feel something in the air. Even Fleur began to stir, which was amazing when you considered she was still stunned by a **Stupefy**.

"Riley..." Katie heard Luna whisper. She turned to see the lithe young girl staring east, right at a wall, and yet... she seemed as if she was seeing through it. Seeing what was really going on.

Up in the Gryffindor tower, Minato, Jiraiya, Tsunade and Lily were huddled over Naruko, whom was clutching her stomach and wailing in pain. The Nine Tails' energy was reacting to the birth of an archdemon, yet none of them knew that.

The power fluctuations around Riley continued for several more minutes. She had never before felt something so painful. And yet... the pain did subside. It began to die down and her Youki returned to her body.

Riley was on her hands and knees. Her eyes screwed shut, as she tried to rain in the pain. It was a few moments before she felt it fade and she could open them again.

" _That fucking killed, Kurama."_ Riley hissed as she rose to her feet. The act in an of itself was immensely difficult, as her legs felt weak and shook violently under her weight.

" **Well... you just changed into a fucking Archdemon. I'd expect it to hurt."** Kurama replied with a chuckle.

"Fuck off!" Riley stated aloud as she finally regained her footing.

 _'You alright?'_ Madara asked.

" _Fucking no! That felt like every cell in my body just exploded!"_ Riley hissed in reply.

" **Is anything different? I felt you lose control over the demonic transformation for a few seconds. Did anything change?"** Kurama asked.

Riley cracked her neck loudly, and summoned her wand. She noticed that the thing kinda just appeared in her hand, which was odd. Since it should have been in it's holster. She conjured a mirror in front of her, and almost fell on her ass with what she saw. First thing's first was that she was entirely naked. But that wasn't what surprised her. What surprised her was how different she looked.

Her appearance had changed. Not a lot. But enough for people to take notice. The first thing Riley noticed was that she looked older. She looked like she was in her twenties now. She was also taller, probably six foot even. Her figure had filled out as well. Her hips were wider and curvier. Her butt, was much more round and firm. Her breasts had shot up from a b-cup to the high end of a D-cup measurement. Her features were much more womanly all around. Looking at herself, Riley couldn't help as a bit of vanity slipped through. She had to admit, she was hot, like really hot.

She ran her hands over her body, and noticed that her nails were longer now. Each once was about half an inch in length, and pointed now. They also felt different. Riley could tell that they were no longer nails, but claws. They were long enough to be dangerous, but not so long that they would hinder her.

She ran her hand through her hair, she felt that while it looked the same, if felt fuller, thicker even. It was also longer, now down to her lower back. She also noticed that her ears were now pointed. They were only slightly longer then before, and now had a point at the end of them, giving her an elven appearance. ( **Her features are a lot like Sesshomaru's from Inuyasha.)**

She also felt something graze past her leg, and when she looked down, she nearly let out a yelp of surprise. She now had a tail. The tail was connected to the end of her tail bone. She knew that when she became a demon, she would have to have a tail, to measure her power. Since technically she absorbed the soul of a 'tailed' beast. So she wasn't surprised that it was there, what was surprising was how it looked. She assumed it would have appeared as a long puffy furry thing, like Kurama's. Her's however was different.

Her tail was ten feet long, it was thin at the base where it left her body, only around two inches thick. And it didn't tapper off much as it extended out. Her tail was the same color as her skin. It was also very flexible, able to bend and twist in all directions. She could even lengthen and shorten it. The end of the tail was pointy, and if she flexed the muscles in it, then it would straighten, almost like a spear. It was sharp as hell, as sharp as any blade, and could easily pierce flesh once she learned to control it properly.

She was surprised at how easily the thing responded to her. It was an odd feeling but it wasn't difficult at all to move around and get the tail to obey her.

Though the biggest change she noticed was that her eyes held the **Rinnegan** in them. But it wasn't the **Rinnegan** she was used too. Her new **Rinnegan** was still purple, but now held Nine tomoe. Three on each ring, starting from the center.

" _What happened to my **Rinnegan** , Kurama?"_ Riley asked as she appeared in her mind scape.

Kurama and Madara both were surprised by her physical changes, and Madara spun around and watched Deimos fly around in the sky, when he realized that she was nude. Kurama was about to comment on her nudity, when his jaw slammed into the ground, as he noticed her new eyes.

" **HOLY SHIT!"** Kurama yelled in surprise.

" _What?"_ Riley asked.

" **Those eyes... those are... those are the eyes of the Juubi. That's a fusion of the Rinnegan and the Sharingan. It has many names, Juubigan, Sharinnegan, Rinne Sharingan. But they all mean the same thing."** Kurama explained. It was right about now that Madara began to notice that there was a lot of random shit lying around them.

He glanced around at the stuff, and quickly realized what it all was. All the crap laying around them were the things that Riley had sealed into her body. He noticed his armor off to the side. Along with his gunbai fan. He saw her combat robes. Along with a shit ton of shuriken, kunai, senbon, windmill Shuriken, bomb tags. Riley had soldier pills, food supplies, water, medical supplies, all kinds of shit in storage seals, that she had placed on her person. And now it was all in her mindscape.

" **I can't believe you have eyes like that. And before you ask, all I know about their power, is that they hold all of the abilities of the Rinnegan and Sharingan. Personally I think these new eyes are a fusion of all three of your dojutsu. The Rinnegan, the Sharingan, and the Mangekyou Sharingan."** Kurama guessed.

" _But how did I get them?"_ Riley wondered aloud.

 _'Um... I think I have a guess. Can you put some cloths on first, though?'_ Madara asked.

" _Oh... um yeah."_ Riley replied as she summoned her combat robes, which to her surprise she noticed a pop in the field they were in, as the robes appeared on her person.

It was then that she took notice of all the crap strewn about everywhere. She quickly realized it was all her crap.

" _How'd all my stuff get in here?"_ Riley asked.

 _'That's what I wanted to tell you. I think when you turned into an Archdemon, you absorbed everything you had on you. All the stuff in your seals became a part of you. That's why it's all in your mindscape now.'_ Madara explained.

" **Hm... you know that might explain where your new eyes came from."** Kurama stated.

 _'Are you thinking what I'm thinking fox?'_ Madara asked.

" _What are you guys thinking?"_ Riley inquired curiously.

" **If you absorbed everything in those seals on your body, that means that you also absorbed your old eyes. But I don't see them in here anymore. I think you absorbed them, and they fused with Madara's eyes. Two Rinnegan, Two Sharingan, and Two Mangekyou, together forced an evolution of your eyes into this final stage."** Kurama answered, earning a nob of agreement from Madara.

 _'Can you still use your **Mangekyou** powers?' _ Madara inquired.

Riley glanced over at the nearby treeline and cast **Amaterasu**. To her immense surprise the entire forest exploded into flame.

" **I think that proves it."** Kurama stated with a chuckle.

" _So all of my Dojutsu, and my old eyes fused into one set of eyes. Plus I can't deactivate these. These are my true eyes now... the power within them is... overwhelming."_ Riley muttered.

" **Holy shit... you're gonna kick so much ass with those eyes."** Kurama commented with a chuckle.

 _'Nice tail, by the way.'_ Madara commented.

Riley simply smiled as she flexed her tail so that it wrapped around her waist. She would have to come with a method of hiding it, because knowing the assholes in Britain, people would be calling for her head, the second they saw it.

" **Your mates are gonna freak when they see you."** Kurama commented with a chuckle.

Riley couldn't help but chuckle as well, as she thought about what she looked like now. Today was October tenth, her birthday. She was fifteen now, but she now had the body of a twenty year old woman. Yeah... she was sure her mates would be happy about that.

It took a couple of moments, but Riley finally decided that it was time to leave. She turned and dashed out of the crater, that was now the mansion. She noticed that the seal on her power had vanished, so she'd need to reset them if she wanted to hide. She also noticed that she was a lot faster and stronger now. She was nearly twice as fast as she used to be, and almost three times as strong. That coupled with her ability to multiply her base strength a hundred times, and she was sure she was the strongest living thing on the planet. Not to mention, now she was so fast she could run nearly twice as fast as the speed of sound.

She had to say, that the sonic boom she released when she pushed herself to top speed was quite cool.

She also took note of another thing while she ran. Her weight had decreased exponentially. She asked Kurama about it, and he said that her magic was naturally using the new ability she gained from the three headed demon she killed earlier that day, to decrease her weight and it's affect on others things. What that meant was that if she were to step on a scale, it would say she would weigh about thirty pounds, while if someone walked up and pushed her, it would be like trying to push a hundred and forty pound woman.

Basically, what her ability did was magically change her weight's affect on things she interacted with. She could stand on a thin tree branch and not bend it, while if a harsh wind blew by, she wouldn't get knocked down by it. Her magic altered 'her' weight on other things, but also made it so that how other things affected her stayed the same. She could change that if she wanted to, but for now, it actually made things easier for her. Since she now moved with zero noise.

Well, ya know, aside from the sonic boom from her breaking the sound barrier.

All in all, this night had been productive. She had gained a familiar, turned into an archdemon, and she killed that asshole Yurik. Yep it was a good day. She had to remember though in the upcoming months to take another trip. She would have to find Grindelwald, and learn the locations of the other Phylactery. If the souls within those had also dissolved then she would use that power, if not she would destroy them, either way, they were a danger to her, as the one that she used to create Deimos held about half as much power as she possessed, meaning if one of her enemies got their hands on the others, they could do some serious damage.

Either way, first Riley would return to see Daphne, Katie and Fleur, then she'd prepare for the confrontation with Dumbledore and the other Kage she was sure would happen tomorrow morning. Thinking of that, Riley could only smirk. Those fools truly had no clue what they were dealing with...

 **-To Be Continued-**

 ** _Alright so I chose to stop there. I had gone longer, but it didn't feel right. It didn't flow naturally for me, so I just stopped there. The next chapter is already 2800 words in though so you wont be waiting long for an update. Also I'm releasing an AU info chapter after this one, to give you some info on demons, to clear up any questions. You don't have to read, if you don't want to._**

 ** _\_**


	28. Demon info, dont read if you don't care

_This is just a short AU chapter on Demons in my story. Just some basic info that you can reference. Skip if you don't care._

 _Au info: Demons_

 _A U Info: Someone asked, for some info, on demons and stuff so here it is. _

_Demon Ranks go: Power equals:_

 _Lesser Demon/Demon Spirit Genin-Jonin_

 _Demon/Fiend/Devil S-Ranked-SS-Ranked_

 _Greater Demon/Greater Fiend/Greater Devi 1-8 tails are in the GREATER category_

 _Archdemon/Archfiend/Archdevil Nine Tails is a bottom tier Archdemon_

 _Demon's have a lot of power but little control. Fiends are the middle ground, while Devils have a lot of control, but low power._

 _Riley has the soul of an Archdemon, and because of that, she's classified as an Archdemon, rather then an Archdevil, which would more accurately describe her power. Riley has a lot of power, and immense control but since her souls is that of an Archdemon, that's what she's classified as._

 _Youki, is basically Demon Chakra/magic. It's what they produce, while humans, produce regular magic/chakra. Youki is thicker and denser then Chakra, making it harder to control, but also more powerful, as seen when Riley performs jutsu or casts spells, they usually cause immense damage. Youki also reflects emotion. It can be filled with anger and hate, to make the magic more damaging to opponents or it can be filled with lust or things like happiness to affect people in other ways. Basically what it is, is that the emotions are quite literally filling the air along with her youki so when people come into contact with her Youki or are around her, they can feel whatever emotions are being pushed through the Youki._

 _Now... before I go on I have to explain one little thing. I'm going to explain the difference between the tailed beasts power, and yes I count the zero tails as a tailed beast. I like the idea and the thing was kinda cool. I have a mathematical calculation for the difference in their powers, and I'll show it to you. It'll make sense, as to why the sage did it if you read all the way through. Also my proof for the power difference, all you need is to look at how Kurama could deflect a tailed beast ball from the two, three, five, six, and seven tails by himself, and he was only at half power. So while Kurama is the most powerful he doesn't have any special abilites. Anyway heres the list._

 _0 Tails Power = 1 100% control = 1_ Can absorb chakra.

 _1 Tails Power = 1 100% control = 1 Can Control Dirt and Sand. Can also use his curse marks to seal things._

 _2 Tails Power = 2 100% control = 2 Can utilize hellfire_

 _3 Tails Power = 6 90% control = 5.4 Can create it's own pocket dimensions, as well as manipulate, water/coral_

 _4 Tails Power = 24 80% control = 19.2 Can use Lave Release_

 _5 Tails Power = 120 70% control = 84 Can utilize Boil Release_

 _6 Tails Power = 720 60% control = 432 Can use Acid Release, along with it's own slime to manipulate and capture it's opponents_

 _7 Tails Power = 5040 50% control = 2520 flight, and control the wind_

 _8 Tails Power = 40320 40% control = 16128 can use Ink Release_

 _9 tails power = 362880 30% control = 108864 negative emotion sensing._

 _combined = 128056.6_

 _10 tails = 409114 30% control = 122734_

 _That's the power difference. As you can see, by how I formulated it, taking each number for the total power of the previous tailed beast, and multiplying it by the number of tails from the current beast, to get the actual power. Then add in their control to get their power output, which is how much they can actually use while the rest is lost. Also this is just in amount of magic, not their combat abilities, as while Kurama could easily outlast them in terms of magic amounts they could still defeat him by utilizing their special abilities or landing good hits on him. The sage did this, (And I) because with all ten of the tailed beasts combined, they would be stronger then the original ten tails. Thus allowing them to work together to defeat it, if it ever returned into the world._

 _Let me know if you have any questions._


	29. 26: A meeting of Beligerent Minds

_**K Here's the next chapter. For those who don't understand, as I have had a lot of questions about it. Riley will grow to be as powerful as Kurama, she isn't right now. right now she only has as much power as the one tails, hence her having only one tail. she'll grow more as she grows into the rest of her power, which will be a lot faster now.**_

 _ **Warnings: Intense Language.**_

 **Broken Angel**

Chapter 26

 **-Later-**

Luna, and Katie sat waiting in the chamber. Fleur was still in one of the side rooms sleeping, and the two didn't want to bother her. Daphne had returned to her room, to get some sleep, while Luna and Katie also prepared for bed, but since they lived in the chamber, they were able to stay with Fleur.

Fleur's family still waited at the entrance to the chamber, and the two girls were wondering when they should tell them that Riley had vanished.

"Hey... what's up babes?" They both heard a slightly familiar voice say. Luna and Katie glanced over and spotted a woman walking towards them from the entrance. They both recognized her instantly, from her robes, and flowing dark red hair.

"Riley!" Katie stated as her jaw fell open.

"You look different." Luna commented, as Riley approached the two.

"Eh... got a makeover." Riley replied with a chuckle.

"Looks good on you." Luna told her with a smile.

"Good? You look amazing! What the hell happened to you? You look... you're..." Katie shouted back, but she lost her train of thought as she began to take notice of all the changes. She noticed the claws, and the pointy ears. Her eyes widened as she took notice of Riley's new Dojutsu. It was stunningly beautiful and frightening. She also took notice of Riley's new body.

"Sexy?" Riley asked as she approached Katie and gently began caressing her cheek.

Katie was mesmerized by Riley's beauty. Before Riley stood only an inch taller then Katie, though now she was almost half a foot taller then her. Riley also looked like a woman. Her teenage features had faded, she could easily be mistaken for someone in their mid twenties. Not to mention, that Riley's eyes were now hypnotically beautiful. They expressed her emotions so well, and gave off an almost godlike aura of power.

It was a moment before Katie felt Riley pull her into a kiss. When there lips met, Katie felt and intense spark pass between them. That spark felt so amazing that it caused the young Gryffindor to moan loudly into the kiss.

Her moan earned a grin from Riley whom pulled back and chuckled at her.

"What the hell happened to you?" Katie stuttered out. Her knees were weak, and her vision was almost hazy. She was beyond starstruck.

"It finally happened... I'm not human anymore." Riley replied before turning to Luna with a mischievous grin. "Speaking of which... can I handle you now, my dear?"

Luna simply cocked her head in reply. Her eyes drifted over Riley's new appearance. For some reason, it didn't surprise Riley that Luna had no reaction to her admitting she wasn't human any longer.

A couple more moments passed before the dreamy eyed girl, smiled and stated, "Yes... I think so."

"Cool... we'll set up plans for a date tomorrow. I gotta go check on Fleur. Make sure my clones didn't fuck up her surgery." Riley said with a smile and she drifted off to the back rooms where Fleur was resting.

"Oh my god. My heart is pounding in my chest." Katie whimpered out as her knees finally gave out and she fell to the floor.

"Now you see what she was always meant to be. Though I'm not surprised that you're reacting this way. You have had a crush on her for a long time." Luna noted as she walked over and sat next to Katie.

"Yeah well... with how much you two tease each other, I'm surprised it took her becoming a demon for you two to finally go out." Katie muttered in reply, before realizing that she had just let, Riley's secret slip. She shot a glance at Luna, whom again didn't seem to react to the information.

"I was going to ask her out at the beginning of the year. But then I noticed that Daphne was going to be number three. I can settle for number four... I wonder though... how many more keys are there?" Luna replied with a thoughtful look that confused the hell outta Katie.

"You don't seem surprised to hear that Riley's a demon? Not to mention I'm more then a little surprised to see her ask you out... I mean, you guys have always been close, but I thought you were just good friends." Katie noted.

"I knew Riley was a demon when we first met. She's a nice demon though. So I have no problem with her. Besides... she was one of my first friends. And she's probably my best. You tend to learn a lot about someone when you spend enough time with them. Also... I fell in love with Riley years ago. I just wanted to wait for her to be at a stable point in her other relationships before I let her know how I felt." Luna told her. Katie adopted a slightly surprised look at hearing that. To think that Luna had been in love with Riley, just as Katie had... it was surprising to hear that from the fairy-like girl.

A couple of moments later, Riley came back out.

"How's Fleur doing?" Katie asked.

"Good. It'll take about a week for that arm to fill out. But as long as she builds up her strength in it, she'll be fine." Riley replied.

"So uh... what are you going to tell all our friends about your new... uh... look?" Katie asked as she looked Riley over again.

"The truth... I don't have any reason to hide it from them. The rest of the world, however... well, I can transform into whatever I want to. I think I'll keep this look, as my true form but otherwise I'll transform to look younger, I'll also need to hide my tail as that's the only aspect of myself I can't change. Luckily I can just shorten it and hide it under my robes. I probably will only use my adult form sparingly as I don't want to draw to much attention just yet." Riley mused in reply.

"Do you want me to go get everyone? They're probably not asleep yet." Katie offered.

"Sure, tell them to head down here first thing in the morning, and let Fleur's parents know that they can come down if they want." Riley stated as she began to transform into her younger self. She then cast the illusioun to hide her tail. Within a couple of moments she looked like the old Riley though her **Rinne Sharingan** still shined through.

It was early the next morning when the gang all showed up. They gathered in the chamber of secrets, and waited excitedly to see Riley, they had all been curious to see how Fleur was doing, and some of them had heard from Daphne, that Riley had vanished during the night.

Eventually Riley walked in. They all immediately noticed her change of eyes, and as she stepped in front of them, she dropped the illusion over her body as well. Surprised gasps could be heard from all of her friends. Most were awestruck by what they saw.

"Riley... what the bloody hell happened to you?" Draco managed to ask.

"Quite a lot my friend. First thing's first. Fleur is doing fine. She's resting with her family, she should wake up in a little bit. Now, onto why I look so different. I've told you guys a lot about myself. I've told you how I was raised, who my family was. I've told you about my plans and the dark lord. I've trusted you guys a lot. Because you're my friends... all of you. There is one thing... I never told you. We all have our secrets... this was my biggest. Yesterday... I hunted down and killed the summoner from the first task, Sebastian Yurik. After I killed him... I experienced, a change. A change that has long been coming. When I was born, my father sealed a demon into my gut. Some of you may know this. What you don't know is that when the dark lord tried to kill me and my sister when we were babies... my sister wasn't the one to kill him... I was. I'm the real girl-who-lived." Riley told them, earning surprised looks from all of her friends. She heard them whisper animatedly for a few seconds, before she silenced them with a gesture.

"When the dark lord hit me with the **Killing curse**... the curse was filtered into the seal that held the Nine Tailed Fox. The curse damaged the seal, and I began to absorb the little bit's of the fox's soul that leaked out of the seal. When he awoke from his slumber a few years ago, he informed me of this. And he and I made a deal in order to save himself. I turned him into a summoning, and he would fight along side me for a century. In exchange... he would help me use the parts of his soul, I had already absorbed, to become a demon. Yesterday, after my fight with Yurik... it finally happened. The last of my humanity has slipped away. I am now an Archdemon." Riley explained to them. Most were beyond shocked by this revelation. To think they were all friends with an archdemon. Hell even Daphne and Katie were a little surprised to hear that Riley wasn't just a demon, but an actual dark goddess.

"So this is what you really look like?" Hermione questioned.

"It's what I look like now. I absorbed the soul of a tailed beast. So I have to have a tail that represents how much magic I have. I'll have more then the two tails within a year so I'll grow another tail then. The eyes are the result of all my dojutsu fusing into one. While all the other changes, happened when I lost control of the transformation for a couple seconds. Let me tell you guys, that hurt like a bitch." Riley answered earning a few chuckles from her friends.

"Well... now we know why you're so powerful. Bloody demon this one." Theo noted.

"Damn straight. This is awesome... no way is the light winning the next war... not with Riley on our side." Crabbe cheered.

"Those ponces will brown their pants when they realize they're up against a dark lord and a bloody archdemon." Draco said with a chuckle.

"You are full of surprises Riley." Pansy said with a shake of her head.

"I wanted all of you to know this. I wanted you all to know, what I really was. I trust each and every one of you with my life. I would stand by each of you, through the harshest of storms. And I've decided that I want you all by my side when I build a better place for us." Riley told them.

"What do you mean by that?" Blaise asked.

"When this war is over, I plan on building a place where all those I call friend... all those whom I care for, can call home. A place where they will never have to feel the sting of the worlds cruelties. A place where all of you can find true happiness. But I can't do it alone. I need your help. I want your help." Riley told them all with a look of determination.

"I will build a kingdom unlike any seen before. It will be a paradise unto the earth. And I want you guys to help me." Riley said with a smile.

Her friends all shared looks amongst each other. They were all thinking different things, but there was a common thought amongst them. And that was that if anyone could build such a place, it was Riley. None of them were bothered by the revelation that their friend was a demon. In fact, if anything it made them revere her more.

" _Her friends took that well."_ Madara noted.

" **They have always known deep down that she is greater then them. That she is a higher being. She doesn't even realize it, but almost all of them revere and worship her in some fashion. This reverence has been growing stronger with each passing day, and with the realization as to what she truly is, I do believe their faith in her will increase."** Kurama replied.

 _'You make her out like some kind of prophet or holy leader.'_ Madara stated,

" **She might as well be. Her friends and lovers will be compelled by her mere presence to follow her will. Unlike many other archdemons, Riley has such control over her Youki, that she doesn't bombard a person with her emotions. Most Archdemons drive people insane or into a frenzy because their emotions are so thick and potent in the air, due to their Youki quite literally leaking from their bodies in some cases. Riley has better control of her Youki then that. It's a subtle thing. It flows out and acts much more suggestive then oppressive. That's why when she speaks there are two reactions she generally gains from people. Those who trust and follow her, believe in everything she says, while those who don't see her words as poison."** Kurama stated in reply.

Madara turned thoughtful as hearing that. He had to wonder, just how much control Riley could have over a person if she tried to dominate them with her Youki? It was an interesting prospect. One that he'd have to keep an eye on. Very soon, he'd be fully manifested. Another few days, would be all it would take, and then he'd be free.

 **-Later-**

Riley, sat with the Delacour's in the back room where Fleur was resting. The rest of Riley's gang had to go to class, while Riley just sent a Shadow Clone to hers and to teach her own class.

They all sat in relative silence, as Fleur was due to awaken very soon, since the stunner had worn off by now.

Riley was back under her illusion and was trying very hard to keep a smirk off her face. Fleur talked a lot in her sleep. And every so often she would mumble or whisper something.

Apolline sent glances between her daughter and Riley. The way Riley hovered nearby and the look in her eyes as she stared down at Fleur, it was such an odd thing for the Veela. It was so rare for a Veela to find her mate, the one she was meant to be with. So seeing Riley's reactions around Fleur and how well Fleur responded to each touch or look, just furthered Apolline's belief that a Veela's mate wasn't just the one they were chosen to be with, but who they were born to be with.

"Riley..." Fleur moaned out lightly causing Riley to start giggling. All the while Apolline shot the young demoness an amused look.

"Perv." Riley muttered in reply.

"Only for you..." Fleur replied as her eyes slowly opened.

"Welcome back to the land of the living." Riley said with a smile as she sat next to Fleur.

"Good to see you finally awake." Apolline stated gently as she brushed some hair away from Fleur's face.

"Mama, papa, Gabby. It's good to see you all." Fleur stated tiredly.

"It's good to see you finally awake. We were worried about you." Jean stated.

"I was in good hands, papa." Fleur replied as she reached out and took Riley's hand.

"Thanks... well... since you're awake, I've got a few things I need you to know. First, I was successfully able to replace your arm. It's going to remain in that sling for the next two days, to allow for the tissue to strengthen up enough for it to remain attached. So no removing it, or trying to use magic through it until I say so." Riley told her. Fleur nodded in understanding, and went to pull the bed sheets back to look at the arm.

The arm itself was fully bandaged and held up with a sling. Fleur could tell from the bandages that the arm was thin and bony looking. She also noticed that she wasn't wearing anything other then the sling, on her upper body. Her family had seen her naked countless times, as they often went to nude beaches, it was the presence of Riley however that made Fleur just a bit self conscious.

"You were topless the entire time I was rebuilding your arm. Nothing I haven't seen already, my love. And you are absolutely gorgeous." Riley informed her as she fetched a sweatshirt for Fleur to put on over the sling. Fleur could only smile at Riley's compliment. Her mate always had a way of making her day brighter, even in the darkest of times.

"My arm will fill out, right?" Fleur asked.

"Yeah... It'll fill out in about a week. I'll help you with the necessary rehabilitation to get the thing working again. You'll have to **glamour** the color, as the skin tone is now pure white. The arm itself doesn't have any blood, or bones. It's made of a single substance cultivated through the use of Wood Style. It'll heal on it's own, and as long as some of it remains it'll fully repair itself. You'll have full range of motion with it, and you should be able to feel movement with it as well." Riley informed her.

Fleur nodded as she clenched and unclenched her new hand. She could in fact feel and while it was difficult to move, it proved that she did have control over it and it was hers.

"Zank you so much Riley." Fleur stated as she placed a kiss on Riley's lips.

Fleur pulled back with a surprised look, while Riley simply smiled. She felt a very different feeling pass through her as she kissed Riley. It was a spark of pleasure, and love. It felt really good to kiss her, better then it ever had. Riley's smile grew wider as she noticed the inquisitive look Fleur was sending her.

"Now... you should be fine to leave. Just don't move that arm a lot. I'll remove the sling in two days time. Otherwise keep it rested. Also... don't think I forgot about what got you into this situation, little miss hero. Once you're back up to a hundred percent, I'm going to run your ass into the ground for doing something so stupid." Riley stated with a dark warning in her eyes, that caused Fleur to both nod in fear, and tremble to suppress the sudden burst of arousal she felt from the commanding presence of her mate. It took a moment but Fleur finally took notice of the changes to Riley's **Rinnegan**.

She looked at her with a questioning stare, but before she could speak Riley simply smiled and mouthed, 'later'. Fleur nodded and proceeded to get out of bed. It took a bit of help from her mother, but she was able to stand without much difficulty.

Fleur was then able to return to the Beauxbatons Carriage where she was greeted quite heartily by her fellow Beauxbatons, whom were all glad to see her. It seems her rescuing of Diana had earned her an immense amount of respect from her fellow students. However Diana remained aloof. She still treated Fleur with certain coldness, and didn't even acknowledge what Fleur had done to rescue her. This of course earned her Fleur's ire, as the young Veela was beginning to regret ever saving the stuck-up bitch.

Meanwhile, Riley sat with Katie and Daphne in the Library. Riley was just waiting for the summons to the Headmasters office, that she knew was coming.

"So... did you tell Fleur about your changes?" Katie asked.

"Nope." Riley replied.

"Why not?" Katie inquired curiously.

"I want to surprise her." Riley replied with a mischievous grin.

"I think she'll be pleasantly surprised." Daphne mused with a ghost of a smile on her face.

"Aw... Daph... I didn't know you liked the new me that much." Riley stated seductively as she walked up behind Daphne and tilted her head back, so that she could lean down to kiss her.

"Ms. Uchiwa?" came the voice of McGonagall. Riley glanced up still lip locked with Daphne, as McGonagall walked up to them. She looked slightly uncomfortable, so Riley did the decent thing and pulled away from Daphne, whom was blushing with embarrassment and arousal from the kiss. Daphne shot a look at Katie who nodded, with an 'I know, right?' look on her face.

"Yes Professor?" Riley asked as she turned to look at McGonagall.

McGonagall was slightly awestruck by the sight of Riley's new eyes. She had seen Riley's **Sharingan** and even her **Mangekyou Sharingan** before, but never this. Riley's eyes screamed power. They held an immense aura to them that made the Transfiguration Professor very nervous.

"The Headmaster would like to speak with you in his office." McGonagall informed her. Riley simply nodded and headed off to the Headmaster's office.

As Riley walked, she heard footsteps behind her, she glanced back in time to see Sirius and Remus, striding towards her.

"Sirius! It's good to see you again." Riley said with a smile.

"It's good to see you as well pup. You're looking... different." Sirius noted as he noticed her new eyes.

"Oh... these? My new Dojutsu. It's a fusion of all three of my originals. Can't turn it off, so you'll have to get used to it." Riley said with a shrug.

"Right..." Sirius said with a slow nod, he was slightly mesmerized by his goddaughter's eyes. The power they radiated was unlike anything he had ever felt.

"Did you guys see the first task yesterday?" Riley asked.

"That we did. That was unbelievable Riley. The way you fought was truly amazing." Remus complimented her.

"Yeah... I've never seen anyone capable of that kind of power. You were unbelievable." Sirius added.

"Thanks guys. Well I'm off to see the headmaster... and probably the Kage." Riley told them with a sour look.

"You want us to come with you?" Sirius asked.

"Eh, they'll probably just kick you out." Riley muttered.

"Not if you want us there. If the kage are present then this isn't a meeting between teacher and student, therefore as head of a house you have the right to bring anyone with you that you want." Sirius told her.

"True... alright, let's go." Riley said with a smile as the three headed towards Dumbledore's office.

They found Snape waiting next to the Gargoyle statue. He appeared to be waiting for them.

"Professor." Riley greeted with a nod.

"Ms. Uchiwa, Lupin, Black." Snape greeted the three in return, earning nods from Remus and Sirius.

"I should warn you that Lily and Minato are inside." Snape informed Sirius.

"Oh, goody, I intended to speak with them before I left anyway. This'll just save me the time." Sirius stated with a viscous smirk. Earning a roll of the eyes from Remus and a chuckle from Riley.

Snape simply nodded, his face stoic as usual. He then led them up into the Headmaster's office. Where Dumbledore, Crouch, Maxine, Karkaroff, Amelia, Fudge, Onoki, A, Rasa, Minato, Lily, Jiraiya, and Tsunade, along with the Kage's guards, were waiting.

"Holy shit... you brought the whole gang." Riley said with a chuckle as she noticed all of the high profile people present.

"Sirius, Remus... you two may leave us." Dumbledore told them. As soon as he said his name, both Minato's and Lily's eyes shot towards Sirius whom had this amused glint in his eye.

"Actually they'll be staying. I don't appreciate walking into an ambush with this many S-Ranked ninja, without a bit of back-up." Riley replied with a stern glare. A glare that nearly caused Dumbledore to fall back in his chair. Most of the Shinobi let out audible gasps, especially Jiraiya whom recognized her eyes the moment he saw them. The ominous purple glow, the ripple pattern, the tomoe were new, but otherwise he was positive he knew what those eyes were.

"That's... the..." Jiraiya began to state, but he was cut off by Riley.

"Can we skip the stuttering and gawking like assholes part, and just get to the part where you tell me why I'm here?" Riley demanded.

"Respect your betters girl." Onoki warned with a stern glare.

"Onoki the fence sitter." Riley addressed him. Her eyes locked with his and she smiled cruelly. "Perhaps I should remind you of your place, old man. You do remember it right? Or do you require another Uchiwa to remind you?"

Onoki's eyes widened slightly. He was more then a little surprised that she knew him and even knew of his defeat at Madara's hands.

"You're speaking to a kage, Ronin! Remember your position!" Kitsuchi barked with a glare.

"My position? Very well, let's see what yours is. Kneel!" Riley ordered and suddenly Kitsuchi fell to his knees as an enormous pressure slammed him into the ground. "Remember this, you worthless piece of trash... no matter what my place is... yours is beneath me."

The way Riley spoke, caused all of the Kage to shudder slightly. Especially Onoki, since at that moment Riley was channeling her grandfather quite perfectly.

Riley then shot a glance at Yugito, whom must have known what she was if the fearful look on her face was anything to go by.

Riley smirked and with her eyes, invaded Yugito's mindscape.

Yugito found herself pulled into her mindscape. She glanced around curiously and found herself standing next to Riley.

"If the Two of you value your own lives... you will not speak of what you know." Riley stated darkly.

" **Do you think I am afraid of you?"** The Two tails replied with a hiss as it stalked out of darkness.

"No... I don't. But you will." Riley replied as she raised her hand and suddenly the two tails was pulled to the ground.

" **Those eyes!"** The Two tails murmured as it finally noticed Riley's dojutsu.

"Besides cat... I'm not alone." Riley said with a smile, as Kurama appeared from the shadows behind her.

Yugito stumbled back in fear as the Nine tails showed itself.

"How? I thought the fox was sealed into the fourth's daughter?" Yugito stuttered out.

"Not all of it." Riley replied with a cruel smile.

"Now... you two be good, and keep quite. Or I'll come back... and I'll tear your minds apart and absorb you, Nibi." Riley warned as the tomoe in her eyes began to rotate, and the purple color turned blood red.

Yugito felt herself return to the land of the living. She shot a glance around and realized that not even a second had passed, as Kitsuchi was still on his hands and knees.

"Now... anyone else want to try their hands at bossing me around? Or can we get down to business?" Riley asked with a glare.

"Yes well... I do believe we can begin." Dumbledore noted as she gave Riley a weary glance.

"Narumi... we need to ask you about yesterday." Minato began.

"Some asshole, you hired, summoned a demon, and I killed it. What's there to talk about?" Riley asked with a shrug.

"You know what girl! We all felt that power. We all felt that monstrous chakra. I believe we deserve some answers for what the hell happened yesterday?" A barked out. The massive man was obviously quite weary and distrustful of Riley right now, if his temper was anything to go by.

"Hm... did you say something? I stopped listening." Riley stated as she picked at her ear. The Raikage looked like he wanted to tear her head off, while the others simply had sweat drops at her remark. All except Sirius and Kakashi whom were giggling at her antics.

"Listen up girl. We want to know what all of that was about yesterday. That monster should have been way above your weight class, even if you were a prodigy. The chakra we all felt you release was monstrous, it was greater then even the demon you were facing and it didn't feel normal." Rasa, the Kazekage stated.

"Well, as master Jiraiya can explain to you, those with the **Rinnegan** hold unnatural chakra that is also exceedingly powerful. So if there isn't anything else, can I go?" Riley informed them with a look boredom.

"Those eyes... they look so much like the **Rinnegan**. But they're different. I can't say for sure what they're capable of." Jiraiya stated with a thoughtful look.

"Where did you get those eyes Narumi?" Minato inquired.

"I don't know man, I just woke up one day, and bam! **Rinnegan**!" Riley replied with a chuckle.

Sirius let out another chuckle as Minato rubbed his temples in frustration.

"Will you answer the damn questions girl?" A barked out with a glare.

"Fine! My grandfather was an Uchiwa, and my Grandmother was an Uzumaki. That's where it came from." Riley replied.

"What about wood style?" Tsunade asked.

"A gift from Hashirama Senju to my Grandfather." Riley replied with a smirk.

"You mean Madara stole it." Tsunade stated accusingly.

"Sure... if that's easier for you to believe, then let's go with that." Riley stated dismissively. Not caring enough to correct the angry Senju.

"The power you displayed yesterday Riley. It was unlike anything, many of us have ever seen from one so young. Now you appear today with legendary eyes. We cannot help but be curious." Dumbledore stated, earning nods from the others present.

"And ah... why is Madam Bones here?" Riley inquired.

"Sebastian Yurik. He's now wanted for the crimes of black magic and the death of that fifteen year old girl, we found in the suit of armor. We still haven't identified her yet. What I need from you is a statement in regards to what happened yesterday." Amelia replied formally.

"Yurik's dead. I killed him last night." Riley replied plainly.

"You what?" Minato shot out, as everyone adopted surprised looks.

"The man willfully used Black magic to try to kill me and my mate. The demon he summoned to fight me would have required at the least, five human sacrifices. And the demon he summoned to fight Krum and Dmitri also would have taken a sacrifice. That's seven people at least that, that son of a bitch has murdered. And that's not counting all the demons I killed getting to him yesterday." Riley stated with a dark look on her face.

"You went and fought that monster all by yourself?" Lily stated fearfully.

"What the hell were you thinking? That man could have killed you!" Minato shouted at her.

"No. He couldn't have." Riley replied with a bored look.

"Regardless of his crimes, you cannot just take the law into your own hands, Ms. Uchiwa." Amelia stated sternly. If there was one thing Amelia hated dealing with, it was people who thought they were above the law, and head of house or not, if Riley really had murdered a man in cold blood, then she would do something about it.

"Actually I can. You see, there are a number of reasons why a regular person could kill Yurik and not face any legal ramification, but here's my favorite. When I killed the demon he summoned yesterday, I earned a new title, which is why I'm sure you're here, Minister? That title, is Demon Slayer. A title given to those whom have slayed demons in defense of the realm. Any nation, including the Elemental nations, which is, as of fifty years ago, a part of the ICW, recognizes the rank of demon slayer. Any demon slayer, upon confirmation of their title is allowed to carry out hunts against demons, and those who summon them. Which means, the moment I killed that giant ass fucking monster in front of all those people, I was given the title of Demon Slayer and I could legally hunt down and kill Sebastian Yurik, for the crime of Demon summoning. And before you even say anything, I think the damning evidence of all those witnesses who saw him do it, will be enough to sway any judge, if you still wanted to push the issue Madam Bones." Riley informed them all with a smirk. Most looked as if they hadn't known about this, prior to Riley informing them. Riley herself had to pat herself on the back, since she hadn't known any of this up until she read all those damn books in Slytherin's and Gryffindor's libraries. If she had not, she could be facing some legal trouble right about now.

"She's right Amelia. By the ancient charters, demon slayers can hunt down and kill demon summoners as long as there's reasonable proof of demon summoning. We all saw Yurik summon the beast, and Gringotts sent a letter to the Ministry late last night, informing us of her change of status." Fudge stated

"Alright, Ms Uchiwa. Then can you please tell me where he is, so I can at least confirm that he is no longer of this world?" Amelia asked.

"Sorry, no can do. I found some fucked up evil artifact in his house after I killed him. Sensing the evil in it, I destroyed the object with my **Rasenshuriken**... which as you all saw yesterday, leaves a bit of a crater. I didn't bother taking Yurik's body with me, so good luck." Riley replied with a shrug.

"Zen how do we know you are telling ze truth?" Madam Maxine inquired.

"Well, I could swear on my magic that I killed the son of a bitch, but I think I'll just let Gringotts handle this. I stopped by there on my way back here last night, and laid claim to all of Yurik's shit, by right of conquest. You can confirm it with them... all his shit, will be transferred to my vaults and his family name will subsequently fade from existence." Riley informed her. Amelia nodded in response to that. She'd most definitely be checking to ensure that, that monster was dead.

"Regardless of whether you could or not, going after that monster all by yourself was reckless and foolish." Minato stated with a stern glare.

"Minato isn't wrong. What if he had summoned something more powerful then the demon you fought?" Jiraiya added.

"Then it would've been one helluva fight." Riley replied with a grin.

"Do you have any idea how much danger you put yourself in? That man dabbled in the blackest of arts. Who knows what sort of traps he could have placed around himself. Or what kind of curses he had at his disposal. Gods Narumi, you can't just go running into the unknown just because someone pisses you off." Minato berated her. The man's fatherly instincts were running full throttle but all he was managing to do was pissing Riley off more and more.

"Oh... that's a very good point you just brought up, Lord Hokage. It 'is' very stupid when people do things without thinking, simply because they're pissed off. I just think it's funny that you're the one who's saying it, since we all know you've never done something stupid because you were pissed off, right?" Sirius stated as he crossed his arms and glared at the man.

Minato and Lily both visibly cringed at that, which earned curious looks from most of the other Kage.

"Sirius... I..." Minato began to say.

"Shut up, Minato. You know absolutely nothing about my goddaughter. In the years she spent between leaving your fucking village and coming here to Hogwarts, she served as a bounty hunter, and hunted many dark witches and wizards. Some of those probably used the black arts, am I right?" Sirius shot a glance at Riley whom nodded

"So maybe, instead of fussing over how she went about it, maybe you should be congratulating her for killing a demon summoner, and saving the lives of who knows how many aurors, whom would've had to fight through that army of demons she was talking about. Merlin... sometimes I wonder how Riley isn't half donkey, with how much a braying jackass her father is!" Sirius berated the man. This earned many surprised looks from the other Kage, as even they would never dare to speak to Minato Namikaze in such a manner.

"Sirius... I know we have our issues... but that doesn't change the fact that it was reckless to run into the unknown like that. At the very least she could have taken backup, or told someone where she was going." Minato countered.

"Okay... you know what? You're right. Riley... next time you go hunting an evil demon summoning psychopath, can you please let Remus or I know, so if you don't come back we can call the Aurors?" Sirius asked.

"Sure... I'll be sure to do that." Riley replied with a smile.

"Narumi... why are you not taking this more seriously? You could have been hurt. What would have happened if that monster got his hands on you? What if he was intending to lead you into a trap?" Lily spoke up for the first time.

"Your mother's right Narumi. Who knows what the evil bastard had planned." Tsunade agreed.

"Oh for fucks sake! Does the fact that I killed a three headed glutton demon the size of a fucking warehouse, without even breaking a sweat, mean anything to you assholes? Or is it that it's impossible for you to see that I'm beyond your precious golden girl? She couldn't have taken that thing, which means for some reason, my victory over it, is somehow invalid in your eyes." Riley hissed out, her voice filled with hate.

"We're not discrediting what you did. We're just trying to make you understand, that you need to think. Before you act. I've done some terrible things because I didn't think. I'm just trying to make sure you don't repeat my mistakes." Minato tried to say.

"News flash lord Hokage. I'm not you. I'm not your wife. I'm not your precious Naruko. I'm nothing to you. I'm a fucking Jonin. At fifteen. Your precious Naruko, wasn't even a ninja, by the time I made Jonin. You seem to be under the impression that I'm too stupid to know how to deal with assholes like Yurik. You seem to think I confronted him, without knowing for sure that I could take him. You seem to think I went unprepared, that I'm some child in need of your guidance. Just because none of you trained me, doesn't mean, I'm any less of a ninja... So fuck off." Riley fired back, with an enormous amount of venom. The other Kage were quietly trying to meld with the walls, as they suddenly felt unsafe being in the same room as someone who just killed a giant demon, as well as an upset fourth hokage.

"No one knows who trained you. No one knows where you became this powerful. It's because of that, that no one can trust your abilities." Jiraiya informed her.

"Trust my abilities huh? How's about I turn you inside out, master Jiraiya? How's about I kick your ass, using only my eyes? How about I reshow you the completed form of the **Rasengan**. The same technique I quite easily used to destroy that massive demon. You may not know who trained me... but that doesn't mean my abilities are any less amazing. And for your information... I was trained by Shisui of the body flicker, before this asshole got him killed." Riley spat in reply before shooting a glare at Minato.

"Shisui's death... it was..." Minato tried to get out but he was cut off by Riley.

"Did you ever figure out who killed him? No... of course you didn't. Legendary ninja, too buried by paperwork to know what's going on in his own village. You kage disgust me... grand master's of the ninja arts. Unparallelled warriors of your villages and you morons are bested by what I wipe my ass with every day." Riley spat at them with a glare. None of the kage could argue that. It seemed ever since they entered office, their greatest enemy was paperwork.

"Well... you killed the criminal Yurik... so that's good. However you still have not answered our questions. And Shisui of the body flicker has been dead for years. He can't have still been training you." Onoki stated, finally breaking the tense silence.

"I trained myself." Riley stated.

"Bull! You fight exactly like Madara. I've seen what he's capable of... there's no way you learned to fight like that, purely on your own." Onoki countered.

"I am the head of the Uchiwa family. I have access to all of the ancient Uchiwa scrolls, including those left by my grandfather. Where do you think I got the armor?" Riley replied with a smirk.

Onoki's glare darkened as he floated closer to her. You could see Minato tense to step between them, but a shake of the head from Remus stopped him. Remus knew that Riley could handle the tiny floating bastard, and if Minato got in the way, it would be like a slap in the face to Riley.

The other Kage could begin to feel Onoki's KI fill the room, the wizards and witches in the room began to tremble, as the great fence sitter began to direct his KI at Riley.

Riley all the while seemed unfazed, even as Remus and Sirius both fell to their knees in fear.

"Is there a point to this? Or are you just trying to piss me off?" Riley asked with a glare as the tomoe in her eyes slowly began to rotate.

"You are exactly like that monster... in every way. Madara, had that same aloof manner, whenever he dealt with others." Onoki stated, his features rather dark. Minato looked like he was going to murder the Tsuchikage for assaulting his daughter with his KI, but he, like everyone else, was more then a little surprised to see Riley standing there without displaying any sign that she was in any way affected by Onoki's KI.

"Coming from you, Onoki..." Riley said as her eyes suddenly turned blood red, causing the Tsuchikage to reel back. "I'll take that as a compliment."

And with that, Riley lifted her hand and suddenly Onoki felt himself floating toward her against his will.

"Didn't my grandfather teach you Onoki... perhaps I should remind you... you are nothing, before an Uchiwa!" Riley hissed out as Onoki was dragged right into her grasp. The other Kage tensed as Riley grasped the Tsuchikage by the neck.

"Do not make me kill you. That demon I fought yesterday... was nothing... just like you. Tempt me again... and I will visit upon Iwagakure a vengeance so unholy, that no one will come within a hundred miles of the place ever again." Riley stated to him, as she let her Youki flare, causing many of the strange instruments in the room to explode. At feeling the weight of Riley's magic, everyone in the room fell to the ground.

You could see the strain on the faces of the Kage as they struggled to get back to their feet. They were the only ones as everyone else was on their bellies unable to even move from the pressure of her magic. The only non shinobi still able to remain upright was Dumbledore and even he was on his hands and knees.

It was at this moment that a burst of fire appeared over Riley and Fawkes landed on her shoulder. The bird let out a soothing trill which caused Riley to shoot it a look. The bird stared back, almost as if it had used the song simply to draw her attention. Fawkes then nodded it's head at the others in the room.

Riley glanced around and saw that everyone was on the ground. She let out a sigh as she released them from the weight of her magic.

"My apologies everyone. I don't take kindly to threats." Riley said with a smile as her eyes returned to their ordinary purple color and she released Onoki.

"That was... unbelievable... that was just the weight of your magic... how is that possible?" Minister Fudge stated as he pulled himself to his feet. A terrified look, plastered on his face.

"I'm one tough bitch, what's there to say? Besides... I told you already. Having the **Rinnegan** , grants me a unique and potent kind of chakra." Riley replied with a shrug.

"Dammit, pup... what did I tell you about doing that?" Sirius muttered as he got to his feet.

"You're just mad cuz I can beat you with just the weight of my magic." Riley replied with a chuckle.

"Bloody girl, busy teaching her, and she get's pissed and suddenly I'm on the floor eating dirt and it feels like someone dropped a hippogriff on me." Sirius muttered, earning a chuckle from Remus.

"How the hell are you so powerful?" The Kazekage ground out.

"Ms. Uchiwa, please answer the question. The kage are fearful that you could be a threat to their shinobi. They just want an answer as to the reasoning for the immense power we all just felt." Amelia stated.

"No... the Kage are here, so they can learn the secret of my power, so they can steal it. Maxine and Karkaroff are here to see if their champions still have a chance at winning the triwizard tournament. The minister is here to give me a nice chunk of change and award me my new title of demon slayer. We already know why you're here, madam Bones, and Dumbledore is simply trying to stop a fight from breaking out. Remus is here to do the same, while I'm sure Sirius is hoping I'll pick a fight with the woman whom birthed me and my sperm donor, so he can have an opening to hex the two of them in an embarrassing way. Tsunade's here to figure out where I got wood style from. The only person here whom is here, for the reason you stated is master Jiraiya." Riley countered in reply, pointing at each person in turn.

"Narumi... your father and I, aren't here to steal anything from you. I'm only here because I wanted to talk to you, and see how you were doing." Lily stated giving her a halfhearted smile.

"Well... Busy would be the answer to that question. I spent all of last night, killing a fucking demon summoner, and running from here to Germany, then back to here again. I've got a girlfriend, who's arm I had to surgically replace last night, and I've got two other girlfriends whom require my attention as well. That's not to mention the fact that I have classes today that I'm sure I'm missing right now, and I have to prepare a lesson for the class I teach later today. Oh and I have to set up plans for a date night, with this new girl I'm going out with, and I need to continue training my friends, especially those whom entered into the Chuunin exams... so.. how am I doing? I'm pretty fuckin' busy." Riley replied to Lily's question as she listed off some of the shit she had done recently and needed to do soon.

"Oh... um... wait... did you say girlfriends?" Lily asked. As everyone present started sharing glances, and a perverted grin crept onto Jiraiya's face.

"Yes... Lady Namikaze... I'm a lesbian... now... if you'll all excuse me... I'll get back to my lesbian duties... and Jiraiya, if you scar poor Kakashi by using me or my girlfriends in that fucking book of yours I'm gonna tear your nipples off." Riley replied in a bored tone, before yelling at Jiraiya, whom casually hid the note pad he was writing on.

"Wait... you didn't answer the question. Where did all that power come from? It can't all just be from your eyes. Legendary dojutsu or not!" The Raikage shot out.

"Well... the answer to that question, Lord Raikage, is a, what do they call it in the elemental nations? Oh that's right, a clan secret. Here we call it a family secret, which translates out to privileged information. That means that it's none of your fucking business! And if you really don't want me to be a problem for Kumo, then back the fuck off. Or I'll be sure, to find the Eight tails Jichuuriki and wrestle the fucker in the center of Kumo... I'm sure that'll do some damage." Riley said a glare.

A looked like he was about to respond to that threat when he was suddenly cut off by The Hokage.

"Enough! You all wanted her here for some answers. She clearly does not wish to give them, and none of us have the right to force them out of her. So let's be done with it." Minato declared.

"I think that's the first sensible thing you've ever said. Lord Hokage." Riley noted with a chuckle, earning a snicker from Sirius.

The other Kage weren't happy about it, but they left. They didn't wish to stay and risk angering both Minato and Riley. Minister Fudge offered to come back another day, to give her her award for becoming a demon slayer. Riley accepted, and he also left, along with Amelia. The sannin made a quick getaway as they sensed a stillness in the air, that seemed to be growing as Minato and Lily began to notice the bemused look that Sirius was giving the two.

Oddly enough, Dumbledore left as well, alongside Karkaroff and Maxine, leaving just Minato, Lily, Riley, Kakashi, Snape, Remus and Sirius, in Dumbledore's office.

"So... shall we do this now, or later?" Sirius asked as the room became silent. Sensing the fight Riley stepped off to the side, getting clear of any possible magic that could be thrown, in the upcoming fight. She did take note that Fawkes was still standing on her shoulder, and she couldn't help but wonder two things, one, why the bird wasn't bothered by her being an archdemon, and two, why Fawkes seemed to be watching the upcoming confrontation with an almost keen interest.

"Sirius... I understand, that you're angry... but we can discuss this like gentlemen." Minato began.

Sirius looked like he was about to tear into him, until he heard Riley speaking. "Well you're a real help."

They all glanced over just in time to see Fawkes shrug while Riley looked bemused.

"What?" Sirius asked.

"Hey... before you guys start your sissy fight, can one of you guys tell me if my tomoe are spinning? When I first started using the **Mangekyou** I had this bad habit of leaving them spinning and I'd be stuck feeling real intense... and I feel real intense right now." Riley asked.

They all gave her weird looks, but Remus simply checked her eyes, and noticed that the tomoe were in fact spinning.

"Well... they are spinning." Remus informed her.

"Why couldn't you just say that Fawkes... why you gotta make things difficult?" Riley asked the majestic bird, earning herself another shrug from the Phoenix.

"Alright one sec." Riley said with a look of deep concentration. They noticed her eyes glow slightly and suddenly she began to get sucked into her own eye.

"Oh shi..." Was all Riley got out before she vanished. Fawkes was luckily able to hop off her in time to avoid being sucked into the technique.

"What the fuck was that?" Sirius asked.

"That looked like Obito's technique." Minato commented.

"Did she just launch it by accident, while trying to get the tomoe in her eyes to stop spinning?" Kakashi asked, with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Well, um... we should look for her." Minato stated as he spun, grabbed Lily's hand, and flashed away.

"Wa... That fucker just ran away from me!" Sirius declared angrilly, as he started to swear and curse at anything and everything in the room.

"Should we uh... go 'look' for Riley?" Kakashi asked, Snape and Remus.

Both men nodded, and the three quickly departed leaving Sirius to continue his angry rant.

Meanwhile. Riley stood in a black nothingness, wondering what the hell had just happened.

And our young heroine was left wondering for quite some time as Kurama and Madara both laughed their asses off, at her misfortune. Little did they know that Riley had just stumbled onto **Kamui** , and this power would be one of her greatest assets in the years to come.

 _ **Alright chapter done. I know not a lot happened, but I needed to get repercussions out of the way. Next chapter will have more repercussions. Will Riley figure out where she went? Will Sirius ever get his confrontation with Minato and Lily? What will the Tsuchikage do now that there's a new S-Ranked ninja on the block? Who knows... you'll have to see... also... next chapter, madara is finally free, exciting stuff. See you then!**_

 _ **\**_


	30. 27: A Demon's Mates

_**Alright so here's the next chapter. Some people were confused as to why Fawkes was so cool with Riley even though she was a demon, so let me explain. I stated earlier in the story, that while Fawkes is a light creature, he doesn't take part in the war between light and darkness. All he wants is to protect the school and Dumbledore. In the case of Riley, she had protected the school on many occasions and while she's a demon, Fawkes can still sense her intentions which, at this point are still noble. Even though she plans on siding with Voldemort in the upcoming war, and she is a demon, she isn't evil which is why Fawkes has no issue with her.**_

 _ **Also as of note, from here things are gonna start to get more intense and gory, and Riley's emotional tract is gonna start to derail. Now that she's not human anymore, her emotions are unbound and she'll begin to act off, and see thing differently. I just figured I'd let you all know that ahead of time since some people are gonna start to ask why she asks differently, and I don't wanna get flamed by people who aren't really reading and don't know the lore of my story.**_

 _ **Warnings: Sexual content, language**_

 **Broken Angel**

Chapter 27

"Will the two of you stop laughing at me and tell me where the fuck I am?" Riley asked as she looked around at the nothingness around her.

" **I have no clue what this is."** Kurama replied.

 _'I do. This is **Kamui**. The ability Obito uses to teleport and become intangible.'_ Madara told her.

"Wow! How did I get it?" Riley asked in reply.

 _'It was probably the fusion of all your dojutsu into the **Rinne Sharingan**. It probably gave you access to all of the **Sharingan's** powers.' _ Madara theorized.

"Hmm… well this is awesome. What does this power allow me to do?" Riley asked aloud.

 _'With **Kamui** , you gain access to your own pocket dimension. I assume since Obito, isn't here, and we don't see any stuff here, that your **Kamui** and his are separate. From what I can recall, you can slip parts of your body into **Kamui** , to become intangible, and the technique runs parallel with our own dimension, meaning when you leave **Kamui** , you can essentially exit anywhere in the world, that you can think of, or at least that you've been to before.' _Madara explained to her.

"That's awesome! So what can I do with **Kamui**? Like could I use this place to train, or is it just kinda for storage?" Riley inquired, as her mind began to whirl with ideas.

 _'From what I remember. **Kamui** is your own dimension. You control everything in this tiny little space. I think the only rule in **Kamui** is that time has to flow. By that I mean, you can use your chakra to slow down or speed up time, the only rule with it, is that time must still flow. Otherwise… I think you can do whatever you want here. You can use it for storage, you can use it's alteration of time to increase your training… you can do pretty much anything here.'_ Madara replied.

"So if I wanted to say, slow down time so that one second in the real world is a day in here… I could do it?" Riley inquired.

 _'I think the only limit, is that It takes more chakra to remain here, when time is working differently. The only reason I think that, is because otherwise, Obito would be godly powerful by now. While I'm sure he's used_ **Kamui** _to allow himself to train more, I think that the more he changes the flow of time, from how it is on the earth, the more chakra it takes to remain in_ **Kamui** _.'_ Madara answered with a thoughtful look.

"Oh this is going to be so fucking awesome! Though I am a little bummed that it takes chakra to stay here, otherwise I could build a fucking house here…. Hell I could build my kingdom here if I wanted. But I guess I gotta keep searching." Riley said to herself.

" **Yeah but it's the perfect place for training. Not to mention you and I can finally train some place that isn't the island. You can summon me in here and we can train without worry."** Kurama added.

"True… hell I could bring some of my friends here, to give them a bit of extra training as well." Riley mused.

" **Speaking of them… there's something I think we need to talk about."** Kurama stated, his tone suddenly turning serious.

"What's wrong?" Riley inquired.

" **You know it was stupid to reveal that you were a demon to them, right?"** Kurama answered.

"What do you mean? They're my friends, and I trust them." Riley replied.

 _'It's not wrong to trust them… however… the knowledge that you are an archdemon, is one of your greatest secrets… to have it spread around so much, is foolish and dangerous.'_ Madara agreed with Kurama.

"What, you think one of them will tell? No way!" Riley replied, sounding slightly affronted that the two would think her friends capable of that.

" **We're not saying they would willingly betray you. However, the information could be tortured out of them, or some wizard could steal it by reading their minds."** Kurama clarified.

"Shit! You're right. I completely forgot about that. I trust them all with my life… but… I guess I didn't consider the possibility that they could unwillingly spread my secret." Riley replied as it finally dawned on her, that she may have just put herself in a lot of danger.

 _'Something needs to be done, to ensure they can't accidentally leak your secret.'_ Madara stated.

"How? Even if I make them swear on their magics, to never reveal my secret, they could still fall to **Legilimens**. Even if I trained them all in Occlumency, they would still be open to leaking the secret. Damn… I can't even mind wipe them, since some of them have had training in Occlumency." Riley started to get worried. She really didn't think this through.

 _'You could always cast a **Fidelius** on the secret. Make yourself the secret keeper.' _ Madara suggested.

"Would that make them all forget?" Riley inquired.

 _'Not if you didn't want them too. But it would prevent them from ever speaking about it, even under torture. They could never write it down or perform any actions that would in any way lead to a person concluding that you were an archdemon. Also if someone entered their mind and tried to find the secret all they would get is a hazy image of something without context. Your secret would be much safer, and your friends would still know what you are, they'd just never be able to vocalize it, with anyone other then the secret keeper.'_ Madara answered.

"That's a perfect idea! Plus it'll make sure that the Nibi Jinchuriki can't blab to anyone. Hell… none of the Jinchuriki should be able to say anything, once I cast the **Fidelius**. And if I recall correctly the only two limits on a **Fidelius** is the more people who know the secret the more magic it takes, and also it wont affect things that are insanely more powerful then the caster. So while all the tailed beasts would know what I was, and be able to tell their Jinchuriki, their Jinchuriki would never be able to tell anyone." Riley stated with a smile.

" **Well, now that we've got a fix to that. We can worry about getting out of here."** Kurama said to the two of them.

It took nearly an hour for Riley to replicate her feat but she was able return to the real world. She even managed to reappear in Hogwarts. Alright she reappeared upside down in the Chamber of Secrets and promptly fell on her head, but she made it back dammit! That's all that matters.

The first thing Riley did upon returning was cast the **Fidelius**. She made herself the secret keeper so that only she could give out the info and talk about it freely.

It wasn't long after that, that she began to practice with **Kamui**. She first spent her time, just practicing teleporting to and from her own pocket dimension. Once she could reliably use the technique, she started practicing with her intangibility.

It was only about a day, before her friends realized that something was off. Those like Draco and Daphne, whom knew an immense amount about wizarding history and culture, realized quite quickly that some of their knowledge had been placed under **Fidelius**.

It was Luna, though whom told the rest of the group, that some of their knowledge was now a secret. It didn't take them long to figure out what it was that they couldn't talk about anymore. None of them blamed Riley for placing the info under **Fidelius**. It was actually quite smart, as now none of them could say anything or inadvertently pass on the info to someone else.

It was another day or so later, that Riley and Luna had their date which ended up being a hit. Luna wanted to go explore the forbidden forest. So that's what they did. Apparently Luna spent a lot of her time walking through the forest, and hopping through the trees. Riley had always known that Luna was very in touch with the magic around her, in fact, Riley suspected that Luna possessed incredibly powerful and thorough sensing abilities. She suspected she was right, when Luna skillfully and gracefully led her through the forest without ever running into any centaurs or acromantula. What they did run into was a Unicorn, which upon noticing Riley made a mad dash for safety.

Riley was apologetic for frightening off the mystical creature, but Luna wasn't bothered at all. She claimed that she hadn't intended to find anything anyway, and simply wanted to spend some time with Riley.

By the time the two made it out of the forest, it was already night, but neither was ready to retire yet. So both girls lay in the grass and watched the stars

Luna was her normal dreamy self, until the end of their date when Riley walked her back to the chamber of secrets. It was when Riley kissed her goodnight, that Luna was overcome by Riley's emotions just as Katie, Daphne, and Fleur had been.

The kiss was gentle and loving, but it still carried with it many of Riley's emotions, the most prominent being excitement, passion and lust, which earned a light moan from the petite girl.

Riley herself, was left slightly confused as this had happened with all her three other mates as well.

It was later that night, when Riley was alone that she asked Kurama about what was causing that reaction from her mates.

Kurama explained that now that she was an Archdemon, she didn't have chakra any more. All of her magic was now Youki. Because of this, the little actions like moving, breathing, talking, kissing. Simple muscle movements, now used Youki instead of chakra. Kurama explained that all actions, required or utilized magic in some form. It usually wasn't noticeable. However now that she was a demon, the miniscule amounts of energy her body used in conjunction with these actions came from her Youki, which was infused with emotion. Basically when she kissed her mates, anything she was feeling when she kissed them, they felt, and in some cases caused a physical reactions. So basically what was happening was when she kissed her mates, they felt her own sexual desire, which manifested itself as physical pleasure for them. Hence the moaning.

It was just another one of those things the Riley needed to learn how to control.

Over the next few days, things continued as normal, she trained in the use of her **Kamui** , she trained the shit out of her friends, especially Fleur, whom she was especially brutal against. Riley had not forgotten her promise of making Fleur's life a living hell, for acting so recklessly, and she delivered. She pushed Fleur physically, harder then any of the others, but her arm responded positively to the stimuli. By the end of the week, it had filled out and looked the same as her other arm, except it was white. Fleur kept it bandaged up to avoid people asking too many questions.

During this time, the Kage returned to their respective villages, they were only scheduled to return for the other stages of the triwizard tournament, and the finals of mixed tournament and Chuunin exams. The Jonin leaders gave Riley a wide berth especially Kitsuchi whom barely even looked at her, and when he did, the fear in his eyes was unmistakeable. Kakashi tried to talk to Riley about **Kamui** , to try to get some info about it, since it was one of Obito's techniques. Riley simply lied and told him that she didn't know much about it, but would let him know if she figured out how it worked. This allowed her some time to determine what exactly she would share, and what she wouldn't. She did want to help Kakashi in defeating Obito, but since it was also her technique as well, she didn't want to reveal to much, so as to make it useless to her.

Another thing to note was that Riley had pretty much become queen of the whole damn school. The Gryffindors, after watching what Riley did to that giant monster, realized that they had no hope of standing against her if she was evil, so they gave her a wide birth, and almost all fighting and bickering between Gryffindor and Slytherin ceased. The Puffs saw her as a leader, and in their eyes she was second only to there own leader, Cedric. Ravenclaw maintained a healthy respect for her, and did their best to ensure she and her friends remained unhindered by them. It was obvious that the claws were trying to avoid any trouble.

The other schools and shinobi were of different reactions. Beauxbatons treated her with a fair amount of respect for what she was able to do. Durmstrang actually took a liking to her, and she was even approached by a few of the guys and asked on dates, which she politely declined and informed them that she batted for the other team. The shinobi were quiet and uneasy. Unlike the witches and wizards, whom revered those with power like Riley, for a shinobi, if you had power, you were to be respected… unless you came from another village… then you were to be feared. And to that end, that's how the ninja treated her, with fear, especially the Iwa nin whom had heard rumors circulating that Riley had stared down the Tsuchikage… if only they knew the truth about what really happened in that office, they would be much more fearful of her.

One of the days, she was pulled into a broom closet by Katie whom wanted to snog. It was the first time Riley had done anything other then kiss her mates since she ascended to become an archdemon.

Twenty minutes into their make-out session and Riley became very aware that Katie was incredibly aroused. How did she know this? Three things. One, Riley could smell the sweet juices that began to moisten Katie's nether regions. Two, Katie was moaning quite loudly into their kisses, which was quite surprising. I mean Kurama had told her that her own lust could cause her lovers to feel pleasure, but Katie sounded like someone whom was masturbating, and if it wasn't for the third thing, Riley would have sworn Katie had a vibrator inside her or something. And Number three was that Riley could quite literally feel the wetness from Katie's arousal, the reason for that was because Riley was sitting on the ground and Katie sat in her laps, while the two tongue wrestled.

At this point in seemed that every kiss, was sending sparks of pleasure shooting across Katie's body. Every time their lips met, Katie would moan loudly. It wasn't much longer before what Riley suspected would happen, did. Katie had placed her legs on either side of Riley's lap and was now on her knees, her and Riley were still connected at the lips, and it was at this moment that Riley felt something shoot between the two when they kissed, almost on instinct Riley grabbed Katie's ass and pulled her close. As the spark passed through them, Katie pulled back from their kiss and moaned loudly as her hips bucked ever so slightly against Riley.

It was a moment before Katie slumped against Riley, her breathing rather quick. A moment later and Riley felt an immense wetness on her lap.

"You just had an orgasm didn't you?" Riley asked with a smirk.

Katie glanced up at her. Her beautiful face, wore this happy grin, and her eyes were slightly glazed. It was a moment before she processed the question. It was then that she too noticed the wetness between her legs.

Riley's smirk turned almost predatory as her hand slipped between the two. "I can't believe you came from just us kissing. Man… I think you leaked right through your panties."

Katie began to blush brighter, as she realized that she had just cum in Riley's lap, while the two were fully dressed and the only real touching that had occurred was from Riley fondling her ass.

It was just about then that Katie felt her robes lift up, she glanced down just as Riley's hand vanished beneath them.

"Your panties must be soaked. You probably drenched yourself, if I can feel it throu…. oh..." Riley didn't finish what she was saying as she herself began to blush. Katie had almost always worn a skirt and leggings beneath her robes, today however was different. Oh she had a skirt on… just nothing underneath. Right now there was nothing between Riley's hand and Katie's pussy, and both girls were now blushing brightly. Though if one looked closely, they would see the immense lust growing in Riley's eyes.

Katie stared deep into Riley's eyes for a moment, her own desired growing as she felt Riley's fingers gently glide across her warm center. Katie's breath hitched when she felt Riley position a finger at her moist opening, ready to explore her sensitive insides.

The predatory, almost feral gleam in Riley's eyes, was so enticing. For some reason it shot off alarms in Katie's head. It was almost like she was a doe, that had just been cornered by a wolf. She felt vulnerable, and weak all of a sudden. She could feel the weight of Riley's presence, it was both so enticing and unresistingly dominant.

Before Riley could push her finger inside the doe eyed Gryffindor, Katie pushed off of her and shot to her feet. Riley stared up at her with a bit of confusion, as she could still sense Katie's arousal and desire to continue.

And Katie did want to continue… but she also knew that right now, Riley was simply acting off her own lust… and while Katie didn't have a problem with that, she knew where this was leading, and while she was ready, she knew that Riley had promised herself to another. Fleur had become such a good friend Katie, and so the young Gryffindor wasn't going to take away Riley's first in her place. She'd wait…

Riley just looked up at Katie wondering what it was that Katie was trying to say. She watched as her gums flapped several times almost like she was trying to get something out, but nothing would. Eventually Katie just brushed down her robes, turned and walked out of the broom closet. She got three feet before she stumbled and fell, her legs still a little wobbly from her orgasm.

Katie got back to her feet and glanced back at Riley whom stared at her with a curious stare. Katie found it difficult to turn away from the enticing look in Riley's eyes. It got even worse when Riley brought her hand up. Katie could just barely see the glistening of her own juices.

If it was possible Katie's face reddened further as Riley began to lick Katie's juices off of her hand.

Katie couldn't watch anymore. She shot to her feet and started to speed walk down the hallway. She stumbled on her own feet a few times but she was able to round the corner and get away. Conveniently, she ran into Fleur and Daphne whom were having a discussion about politics or something.

"Fleur, come with me! Daphne go get Luna… we need to talk." Katie hissed as she grabbed Fleur's arm and began walking with her.

"What is wrong? Katie?" Fleur asked.

"Noth..." Katie began but then let out a slight shudder as she felt herself pulled into an embrace by someone from behind.

Katie blushed brightly as Riley pulled her close and rested her chin on Katie's shoulder. "You taste amazing my love." Riley whispered causing Katie to blush a bright crimson color. Riley then gently kissed Katie's neck and released her.

She stepped past her and kissed Fleur gently on the lips. "My room… you, Daph, Katie… tonight." Riley whispered as she walked off.

Both Fleur and Daphne had heard what she had whispered to Katie and all three of them heard what she had whispered to Fleur.

Fleur was staring off into space for a moment, before suddenly her eyes fell on Katie whom was still blushing brightly.

It took a moment but eventually Katie noticed Fleur looking at her.

"I… We…. It was just touching… we… we didn't take it any further." Katie tried to say as a smirk grew on Fleur's face.

"Wh-what?" Katie asked as she noticed the smirk.

"You do taste good." Fleur replied as she turned and strode away.

"Naughty girl." Daphne noted with a chuckle as she passed her by.

Katie was left just standing there with a bright red blush on her face. She had no clue what to say or think. All she could do was stand there.

Riley took the time, as soon as she was out of sight of everyone to use **Kamui** to slip into her own dimension.

" _Alright… well… I think now is as good a time as any. Are you ready grandfather?"_ Riley inquired. It was the previous day, when Riley, Kurama and Madara, felt that the elder Uchiha had finally fully manifested. Their biggest problem at that point was that Madara didn't have a body, but Kurama stated that they could circumvent that problem for a while by having Riley summon him, kind of like he was a summon spirit. It wasn't a permanent fix to their problems but it would allow the elder Uchiwa some freedom, while at the same time, allowing him to remain connected to Riley.

 _'Yes…. Let's see if this works.'_ Madara replied.

Riley nodded and quickly flashed through the handsigns for the summoning jutsu, and slammed her hand into the ground. A poof of smoke clouded her vision, but when it dispersed, Riley couldn't help the grin that crept across her face. There in all his glory was Madara Uchiha.

"It worked." Madara noted, as he clenched and unclenched his hands.

" **And not a moment too, soon. The kit here seems eager to mate. And I think it would be better for her, if you weren't there for it."** Kurama stated, which both of them could hear.

It didn't surprise Madara that he could still hear Kurama's voice, since technically the two of them were summon spirits, connected to the same 'temple' which was Riley's body.

"Yes… well… I'm happy to be able to miss that. I don't think my fragile Psyche could handle that." Madara replied in a bemused tone.

Riley simply stared at her grandfather for a few moments before jumping forward and pulling him into a hug. The action caught the elder Uchiwa, slightly off guard, but he quickly recovered and hugged her back. This was the first time, either of them had ever had physical contact. Madara had been the one to raise her, he had always been there, guiding her, teaching her, encouraging her to grow, and reprimanding her when she screwed up. He may have been her grandfather, but he was more of a father to her then Minato ever was.

Madara's thoughts followed a similar path, Riley was the child that he never got to raise. Minato had been taken from him, when he was very little, so Madara never truly got to be a father to him. Riley however… he had been with Riley since her birth. He had been with her through every hardship, through all of her pain and loneliness. In fact, it had occurred to him many years ago that, if he hadn't been there to keep her company, to help encourage her, and to offer her love and guidance… her loneliness life would have been so much worse.

"It's so good to finally be able to hug you… grandfather." Riley whispered with a happy grin plastered on her face.

"Ditto, little one." Madara replied with a warm smile.

A few moments passed before Riley pulled back, she had a slight blush on her face, but she quickly shook it off and stepped back. "How do you feel?"

"Alive… we'll need to work on getting me a real body, but for now, this will do." Madara replied.

"Cool… I'll leave you here with Kurama… I don't think you wanna be anywhere near me, and my mates tonight." Riley stated.

"Yeah… that's a good idea… I might just go insane again if you subject me to that." Madara replied.

Riley simply chuckled in response, as she flashed through more handsigns and summoned Kurama.

" **Oh to finally be able to kick your ass! This is a dream come true."** Kurama stated with a happy grin.

"Come and try you giant throw rug." Madara replied as his **Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan** spun to life in his eyes.

"Hey… before you two get to killing each other… a word of warning… I am having sex with my girlfriends tonight. I don't want to subject my grandfather to that, so no killing him Kurama! And grandfather… if you send this furry asshole back to me before my night with them is over, I'm going to trap you in my body and make you listen to little illusions of Hashirama senju sing about love. Do you both understand me?" Riley stated with a warning in her eyes.

Both nodded slightly fearfully, earning a smirk from Riley. She quickly flashed through some more handsigns and summoned Deimos. She gave the dragon a smile and told it, to have fun. She then slipped out of **Kamui** , leaving both a thirty foot tall, Kurama and Madara starring down the massive dragon.

Deimos let out a growl before opening his mouth and breathing a torrent of fire at the two of them. Both swore loudly and dashed away as they realized one of the special abilities Riley had bestowed upon the mighty black dragon. The fire it breathed, was **Amaterasu** fire.

 **-Later-**

It was later that night when Riley heard a knock at her door. She shot up and swung it open to see just Daphne, though she could detect movement next to her, and knew that Katie and Fleur were there under Riley's invisibility cloak. Riley smiled and motioned for them to enter.

Once inside Katie and Fleur removed the cloak, and the three girls sat on the end of Riley's bed.

"So… are we to have and audience?" Fleur asked with a sultry grin, that caused the other two girls to blush.

"If they wanna watch, they are more then welcome too. When I'm finished with you… they're next." Riley replied with an almost feral gleam in her eyes.

Katie and Daphne shared a glance as Fleur rose to her feet, and strode right up to Riley. The two immediately locked lips, and their tongues began to intertwine.

"Hey Katie… what was it you wanted to tell us earlier?" Daphne asked as the two, watched Fleur and Riley make-out.

"You'll see." Katie replied.

Riley and Fleur remained lip locked as Riley began to push Fleur back towards the bed.

Daphne and Katie slid aside as the two fell onto the bed, it was a moment before they saw Riley begin to lift Fleur's shirt.

The two pulled apart as Riley pulled Fleur's shirt up over her head. Fleur wasted no time with dispensing with her bra, she quickly sat up and removed it, allowing Riley, along with their two spectators, a full view of her beautiful b-cup breasts.

"Gods you're so fucking hot." Riley whispered as she ran her hands over Fleur's perky breasts. Fleur let out a light moan as Riley teasingly pinched both her nipples. Riley shot a look over at Daphne whom was watching the scene with great interest, and while her features remained schooled into a curious look, the lust in her eyes was unmistakeable. Glancing over at Katie, Riley found her laying on her side watching the scene with keen interest. Riley could see Katie's eyes scanning the topless veela, lust and desire emanated from her very being. Riley also noted that one of her hands was tentatively teasing the hem of her waist line. Riley could tell Katie was already highly aroused by what she'd seen so far.

With a smirk Riley allowed her appearance to shift into her older form, which earned a surprised look from Fleur.

"Do you like the changes?" Riley asked in a sensual tone as she pulled her own shirt off, revealing her firm D-cup breasts.

Fleur gave her a doe eyed look in reply. While Daphne and Katie shared a smirk. This was the first time Fleur had seen Riley's older appearance. To say the young Veela was surprised would be an understatement. She had heard from some of the others, that Riley had looked different when she had fully transformed into an archdemon, but she didn't think the change would be this drastic. Riley looked to be in her early twenties, and while Fleur found her beautiful before, this new form was utterly breathtaking.

"I love it Riley. And… I love you." Fleur replied with a smile.

"I love you too." Riley replied with warm smile.

It was about now that Fleur noticed the animalistic features. The longer nails. The sharper teeth. But it was Riley's eyes that Fleur found herself getting lost in. She didn't quite know how to explain it, but past all of the lust, and primal desire in those godly eyes, she felt something… whatever it was… it was so warm, and inviting. It took a moment but Fleur realized what it was… the warm glow in those mighty eyes… it was pure, unclouded, unsullied love.

It was overwhelming. Now that she recognized what it was, she could actually feel it. Unhindered by human limitations, Riley's love rolled off of her in waves… It made Fleur feel… perfect. To be loved by someone like Riley… someone so hurt by the world, someone whom hated so many people… to feel love from someone… no… from a god, like that… was overwhelming.

That's what Riley was… a god… and she loved her. Fleur felt a wetness flow from her eyes, she saw a bit of confusion in Riley's eyes. Fleur could only smile as she pulled Riley into the deepest most passionate kiss the two had ever shared.

"That… was different… What was that for?" Riley asked.

"I don't zink I ever zanked you." Fleur replied.

"For what?" Riley inquired.

"For loving me." Fleur responded. Her reply earned a warm smile from Riley, as well as Katie and Daphne.

"Don't make zem wait." Fleur said after a moment.

"What?" Riley replied with a bit of confusion.

"Zey shouldn't have to wait… not for zis." Fleur said as she slid out from beneath Riley and sat up. She then glanced over at Katie whom was watching with interest. Fleur simply smiled and reached her hand out for her to join.

"Fleur… I… are you sure? You two promised to be each others first." Katie said as she realized what Fleur wanted.

"You are my lovers… as much as you are hers. Zis isn't me and Riley, and you and Riley, and Daphne and Riley… this is all of us, wiz each ozer. I want you all to be my first." Fleur answered with a loving smile as reached out and took Katie's hand and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

Riley watched the two with a smile, before turning to Daphne and doing the same.

Fleur quickly pulled away and began to slide her sweatpants off. Katie wasn't going to resist at this point, as she had been dying to consummate her relationship with all three of them. Daphne was of a similar mind, though she hid it better.

Daphne herself was already quite eager and she didn't resist in the slightest when Riley began to remove her shirt.

Katie quickly followed by removing her shirt as well. Fleur was also quick to remove the young Gryffindor's pants and panties, before removing her own as well. It wasn't long before all four young woman were fully nude.

Each one eyed the others. Fleur's skin was pale, and flawless, her b-cup breasts were topped off with cute little pink nipples. She had a tuff of well trimmed pubic hair over her pussy, and besides the all white skin of her new arm, her body was flawless. Daphne's skin was also pale, she had high A-cup breasts with dark pink nipples, and her pussy was fully shaven. She possessed a small birthmark just above her right buttcheek, though otherwise her skin was smooth and unmarred. Katie's appearance was much more muscular then Fleur's or Daphne's. She possessed a six pack, and well defined muscles in her arms and legs. Fleur and Daphne had a bit of noticeable muscle but not as much as Katie, which was tantamount to Katie's dedication to her physical abilities. Katie possessed high b-cup breasts, that were slightly larger then Fleur's, with quarter sized brown nipples. She also had a small patch of messy black pubic hair, and a small mole on her right inner thigh

The four girls began exploring each others bodies. They kissed as their hands glided across each others bodies, all of them, curiously exploring each other, searching for the most sensitive areas.

It wasn't long before Fleur found herself on her back, with Riley atop her. The young demoness kissed Fleur deeply for several moments before working her way down Fleur's body. Stopping every few inches to kiss Fleur's pale, smooth skin.

Fleur let out a moan as Riley kissed her small, pink, nipples. She then began to work lower, while Katie and Daphne took her place. Daphne quickly pulled Fleur into a kiss as one of her hands began to gently kneed Fleur's left breast. Katie meanwhile was working on the other breast. She had her lips wrapped around Fleur's nipple, gently sucking on it, earning her several light moans from Fleur.

Riley meanwhile had made her way to her destination. She gently spread Fleur's legs to get a good look at the beautiful veela's pussy. Her beautiful pink pussy looked unbelievably enticing for the young demoness. The added addition of her well trimmed pubic hair, gave Fleur a mature and yet nubile appearance, and with her allure running full blast, Riley's lust couldn't have been greater.

Fleur let out an audible moan as Riley's fingers began to explore her warm center. Riley ran her fingers over Fleur's clit earning a loud moan from the veela, and it encouraged Riley to continue.

Fleur's breath hitched as Riley slid her middle finger inside of the Veela's warm pussy.

The first thing Riley noted was how tight Fleur was, it felt like Fleur's pussy was pulling her finger deeper, guiding it further into her wet center.

Riley glanced up as she continued to gently finger Fleur. She noticed Daphne and Katie staring down at her, with lust filled gazes. The two girls saw Riley smirk, they both wondered what she was smiling about, but before they could ask both felt hands trail over their rears.

They both glanced over their shoulders to see a clone of Riley for both of them.

Katie simply smiled as she raised her rear into the air to allow the clone better access to her pussy. Daphne meanwhile rolled onto her back, her head on Fleur's chest as Riley's clone climbed on top of her and brought it's lips down to Daphne's breasts.

It wasn't long before the whole tempo increased and Riley began to quickly finger her lovers. Being a woman, and having read up on the most sensitive parts of a woman's body, allowed Riley to skillfully pleasure her lovers. Not to mention the fact that each touch, and kiss, passed on her own lust and desire, which manifested as pleasure, thus increasing the pleasure Riley's three lover felt as she fingered them.

It wasn't long before Riley or her clones found her girlfriends respective g-spots. Each one let out a loud moan or cry of pleasure with each touch. It didn't take long for Riley's curiosity to peak, and each girl suddenly found their red headed lover's tongue invading their sensitive nether regions.

Katie let out small yelps of pleasure as her face remained buried in Fleur's breasts. Occasionally she would regain enough focus to wrap her lips around one of the veela's sensitive teats. She was still on her knees with her firm round rump in the air as Riley fingered and licked her pussy.

Out of the three Fleur was the only once that wasn't lost in passionate bliss. Oh she was loving it, alright, but being a veela and a well trained one at that, allowed her to enjoy the throws of pleasure while not getting lost in them. Thus while Riley ate her out, she held a fist full of Katie's hair and guided her between her breasts as the Gryffindor seemed eager to pop her sensitive nipples in her mouth and suckle from them like a newborn. Meanwhile on her other side, Daphne had her head rested on Fleur's shoulder, and Fleur had her arm wrapped around her and was teasingly pinching her nipples whenever Riley would speed up her tempo, earning loud moans of pleasure from the Ice queen.

Speaking of Daphne, she was currently lost in blissful pleasure. Not having as much experience when it came to sex, or hell, even masturbation as the other three girls, led her to being much more sensitive to Riley's tongue and fingers, and she was very quickly approaching her threshold.

"Oh… I'm close… Riley…." Daphne moaned out.

Riley, taking that as an incentive to speed up, increased the speed at which her fingers slid in and out of the ice queen. By now Riley had two fingers buried in Daphne's tight pussy, all the while she was kissing and licking at Daphne's lips, and clit.

It only took a moment but Daphne suddenly arched her hips and let out a loud moan. Riley felt Daphne's pussy walls contract as she reached her climax. Wanting to taste every drop of Daphne's sweet nectar, Riley buried her face in Daphne's crotch, her tongue continuing to work, as Daphne bucked her hips.

Daphne had never felt an orgasm that was as intense as this one. Unlike the other girls, she wasn't as experienced when it came to sex. Where Riley and Katie probably masturbated regularly and Fleur had been specifically trained in the art of love making. Coupled with the fact that she had only masturbated about ten times in her life, and this was easily the most intense orgasm the Ice Queen had ever felt.

As she began to come down from her climax she felt Fleur tilt her head back and kiss her. Daphne was left breathless as her body spasmed a few times, as her orgasm slowly faded. A moment passed as Fleur and Daphne parted, before Daphne felt Riley's clone crawl up her body.

The Clone settled on top of her, as she locked lips with Daphne. Daphne could taste her own sweet nectar on Riley's lips, and the Ice Queen had to admit… she liked the taste.

Fleur meanwhile, was feeling a bit curious and reached out for Riley's clone's hand. She pulled it up to her lips, and began to suckle on her fingers, savoring the taste of Daphne's love juices.

The real Riley, along with Katie, watched the veela lick Riley's clone's hand clean of Daphne's juices, both of them were immensely aroused by the sight. Which caused Katie to push herself closer to the clone behind her, while Riley began to finger herself with gusto.

"That was fucking hot." Katie commented before letting out a loud moan as the clone behind her, inserted a third finger into her pussy.

"All, of zis pleasure, and we haven't given any to you, Riley." Fleur commented breathlessly.

Riley glanced up from between Fleur's legs, by now the beautiful Veela had both her legs draped over Riley's shoulders and was pulling her face deeper into Fleur's sensitive center.

"We should rectify zat..." Fleur got out, as she let her legs part and sat up, all the while pulling Riley up to kiss her.

The two held a passionate kiss for a second, all the while Riley let the hand that she had used to finger Fleur drift over to Katie's mouth. The young Gryffindor, eagerly took the fingers into her mouth and licked them clean of all traces of the veela's juices.

A few moments later, and Fleur pushed Riley back onto the bed, the veela then lifted one of Riley's legs up and over her shoulder, while straddling the other. She then pressed their clits together and began to grind against her.

Riley immediately got in rhythm with Fleur and the two began to scissor each other passionately.

Katie Meanwhile was pulled up onto her knees as the clone behind her began to kiss her neck, caress her tits and finger her quickly. It only took a few moments for the Young Gryffindor to cry out in orgasm.

"God! Yes! Fuck!" Katie cried out as she felt waves of pleasure cascade over her. Riley's clone continued to finger her with great speed, causing a burst of fluid to shoot out of Katie's pussy and soak the bed.

Katie's mouth hung open in a silent scream of pleasure, as she fell back against Riley's clone, her legs losing all ability to carry her weight. The clone simply smiled as it laid back with Katie on top of it, all the while continuing to kiss the young Gryffindor's neck.

Meanwhile Fleur and Riley continued to grind against each other, both could feel their climax inching closer. Riley had fistfuls of torn bedsheet in her hands, her claws had easily cut into the bed, and her strength caused large chunks of bedding to tear away in her hands. Fleur meanwhile was running kisses all along Riley's calf as she continued to grind against her.

Riley's eyes were filled with lust as she massaged her breasts, giving her nipples special attention whenever Fleur hit a really pleasurable spot.

Another few moments passed and Fleur let out a loud moan of pleasure as she felt Riley's hand begin to rub her clit as the two grinded against each other. The added stimuli was all that was needed to send the veela over the edge. Unlike the other girls, Fleur's climax was accompanied by magic. As streams of Fleur's nectar shot out of her pussy, her veela magic was carrying over her pleasure to Riley, coaxing her to cum along with Fleur. And just as it was meant to, Riley felt her climax build immensely fast, and was quickly pushed over the edge, by the presence of Fleur's magic.

"Fuck… Fuck!" Riley called out as her own sweet love nectar shot out of her pussy and mixed with Fleur's.

The two young lovers gently grinded against one another as they came down from their respective orgasms. Finally Fleur slid out from between Riley's legs and laid next to her. She pressed her lips to Riley's and the two held a kiss for several moments.

"I love you ladies." Riley stated with a smile as she and Fleur separated.

"Love you back babe." Katie stated breathlessly as she crawled over and wrapped her arms around Fleur. Fleur smiled lovingly as she felt Katie spoon with her. Meanwhile Daphne crawled over and laid on the opposite side of Riley, from Fleur and Katie. She lay on her side with her head rested on Riley's shoulder

"So… how was your first time, ladies?" Riley asked with a smile.

"I'll let you know when it's done." Fleur replied with a gleam in her eyes as her hand slid down between Riley's legs.

The other three girls smiled and readied for the next round, none of them caring about anything other then each other. This was their moment, and they would spend as much time pleasuring each other as they wanted.

- **Meanwhile** -

In a separate pocket dimension, two brave souls battled against the mighty demon dragon, Deimos. The two were battered and tired, and yet they both sported grins. Why you may wonder? Well the answer was simple… they lived for battle, and for now… even if it was only a training battle, the two were being pushed. Kurama was able to test his limits, as his power slowly returned and he could see where he was at, while Madara, could refine his skills, after spending several decades sealed away, he was relearning his limits, and his abilities. One thing was for sure… as soon as he was ready… his training with Riley was going to reach a whole other level.

 **-To Be Continued-**

 _ **Alright that's it for this chapter… sorry it took so long, it was kinda hard to type this out with just one hand… … … anyone? No? Alright sorry… you know I had to make that joke though. Anyway Luna's joined as one of Riley's mates. Riley has finally consummated her relationship with her other mates, and the school now realizes that you don't fuck with Riley. Hope you enjoyed the lemony goodness, more where that came from later… and if you're worried I'm a little to focused on Fleur, remember they did promise each other to be each other's first, and even though Fleur rescinded that promise because she wanted Katie and Daphne to join, that doesn't change that fact that it was meant to be her special night. The other girls will get their focused nights, and the lemons will be getting much more graphic in the future… anyway hope to see you later, JA NE!**_

 _ **\**_


	31. Omake chapter 2

_**Okay, so here's another Omake. Again this isn't to be taken seriously, unless I change my mind. Like if per say, down the line, I decided to do another mini crossover with one of the alternate universe's I use in my omakes, and I decide I kinda like how things went in that omake, so I'll make it cannon. I'll let you know if I ever decide to do that, otherwise just treat these omakes as fun little bits, that aren't meant to be serious.**_

 _ **Warnings: Bullshit ahead!**_

 **The misadventures of Riley and the Hirashin part two**

Riley sat in Kamui, having just finished some training with Kurama. She was wondering what kind of trouble she could get into today.

"You know what we haven't tried to do in a while?" Riley asked aloud.

" **What?"** Kurama asked.

"Finish the Hirashin." Riley replied.

" **Ha… hell yes! Let's give it a try."** Kurama replied, as they both heard Madara sigh.

 _'I'm pretty sure god, herself, told you not to do that again.'_ Madara noted.

"Eh, but it's fun. Besides, we've got to master this technique, if we want any chance of beating Minato." Riley declared as she fished out a **Hiraishin** Kunai.

" **Where the hell did you get that?"** Kurama inquired.

"Stole it from Minato right before he flashed back to Konoha." Riley replied.

 **-Flashback-**

A loud flash was heard and Lily quicky poked her head out of the kitchen.

"Honey I'm home." Minato called out happily.

"Where are your pants?" Lily asked as she noticed her husband standing in his Signature Coat, Jonin vest and boxers.

Minato glanced down and noticed that his pants were missing. "What the deuse?"

 **-End Flashback-**

" **What an asshole!"** Kurama howled with laughter.

"Alright… let's try this out." Riley stated with determination as she threw the kunai a few feet in front of herself, and channeled the technique.

She disappeared in a black flash and appeared in some sort of office.

 _'Well, that didn't fucking work.'_ Madara noted.

"Shit!" Riley said aloud as she glanced out the window and noticed towering buildings and flying vehicles as far as the eye could see. She heard voices and the sounds of electricity, she glanced over and saw and saw three men. One was and older man laying on his back shooting lightning out of his hands, one was standing to the side arguing with a third dark skinned man, whom held a sword of light, that was deflecting the lightning back onto the caster, causing immense electrical burns.

It took a moment, but the Lightning shooting man, eventually lost out, and fell back in a heap.

"You've lost… my lord." The Black man stated as he pointed the blade of light at the old man, whom now looked to be in his nineties, after the damage he'd suffered from the electrical attack.

"Please… don't kill me." The old man begged.

"Master… he has to stand trial." The handsome younger looking man, argued towards the dark skinned man, whom now held the old man's life in his hands.

"He controls the courts, and the senate! He's to dangerous to be kept alive." The Dark skinned man replied.

"It's not the jedi way." The young man pleaded. Riley could see, desperation in his eyes. She also saw his hand slowly sliding towards a hilt that hung from his hip, that looked exactly like the one the dark skinned man was holding.

The dark skinned jedi, looked contemplative for a second, but he didn't ease away from the wounded man. Riley could see, the hatred for the old man, in the jedi's eyes. He wanted to kill him.

"I need him." The Younger man stated, almost pleadingly.

"Why?' Riley asked, causing all three men to look over at her in surprise.

"Please help… me." The old man begged.

Riley gave him a look, with her Rinne Sharingan, she could see the evil twisted energy pouring off of this guy. He was no better then Yurik. Whomever this old guy was, he was a deceiver and a monster.

"This guy is fucked up." Riley noted.

"Who are you… are you a servant of Palpatine?" The dark skinned jedi asked, eying her wearily.

Before Riley could answer she saw the old man, shoot a look at the dark skinned man, and raise his hand.

"DIE!" The old man shouted as Lightning shout out of his fingers. The lightning didn't make it far, before Palpatine let out a howl of pain. He just barely the shimmer of air that passed in front of him, and severed both his hands off.

"Hey! I was talking to him!" As she lifted the screaming man to his feet and kicked him in the balls so fucking hard that he shot through the ceiling and straight up into the sky.

Mace Windu, and Anakin Skywalker had both seen some weird shit in their lives, but seeing someone literally punt another person off a planet, was something entirely knew to them.

Both of them, were looking up through the hole in the ceiling that had just been made by the air-born dark lord of the sith.

"I think… just watching the faces of the younglings as they read about the demise of the dark lord palpatine will be enough for me to die happily." Anakin stated as he started to laugh. Whether he truly did find it funny, or the fact that his one way to save the woman he loved had just been wrecked in such a spectacular fashion, he didn't know.

 **-Somewhere on the Wookie Homeworld of Kashyyyk-**

Chewbacca glanced down and noticed his friend Yoda, staring off into space.

"What is wrong, my friend?" The Wookie asked.

"Happened something has. Comical ending, to darkness I sense. Greatest evil in the Galaxy, Wrecked it was." Yoda replied.

The surrounding Wookie's stared down at the Jedi grandmaster, with dumbfounded looks.

"What?" Chewbacca eventually had to ask.

"What?" Yoda asked in reply.

 **-Meanwhile-**

"Is he gonna be alright?" Riley asked as she watched Anakin sitting in Palpatine's office chair, laughing his ass off. Something about the laughter, however didn't sound to humorous.

"The Chancellor was his friend. This betrayal will hit him hard." Mace Windu replied, giving Aankin a sympathetic look.

"Huh… well I'm gonna go." Riley stated as she brought her hands together.

"Wait! I never thanked you. You saved the entire galaxy from a very grave threat." Mace said to her.

"Oh…. Cool!" Riley replied as she vanished in a black flash of light.

Mace stared at the place where she had been. He could feel the force, flowing in a torrent. Whomever she was, she was unlike anyone he had ever met before.

 **-Elsewhere-**

Riley appeared in very familiar place. She was currently in the chamber of secrets.

"Yes! I'm home!" Riley cheered.

"Who are you?" Riley turned to the person speaking and found the young form of Tom Riddle, standing over a dark haired boy with classes.

Riley made a face, at Tom before glancing around for his journal. Spotting it, she immediately destroyed the thing with Amaterasu, causing Tom to scream out in agony and fade away.

"You alright kid?" Riley asked as the glasses wearing boy rose to his feet.

"Yes, ma'am. Thank you." The boy replied.

"Ginny?" Riley stated as she spotted the young weaselette laying off to the side.

"Ginny! Do you think she'll be alright?" The young boy asked as he ran over to where Ginny was.

"Bah, she'll be fine." Riley replied as she heard a majestic screech. She turned and saw Fawkes swoop down into the chamber and fly over to land next to the young dark haired boy.

"Fawkes! How've you been?" Riley asked with a smile. The Phoenix shot her a look before reeling back in terror.

"What the fuck Fawkes, I though we were cool?" Riley asked, feeling a bit insulted.

The bird simply narrowed it's eyes at her.

"Eh, fuck you two then." Riley gave the bird the finger and prepared to leave.

"Wait… who are you?" The young boy asked.

"Oh.. Riley… Riley Slytherin, Gryffindor, Uchiwa! What's yours" Riley replied.

"Harry Potter." The boy replied.

"Hm… hm… Bye!" And with that Riley flashed away.

 **-Elsewhere-**

Riley appeared in a dark bedroom. She heard moaning an immediately glanced over and spotted a bed, with what sounded like two people having sex, hidden beneath the blankets.

" **Cool. Hey you should light off a fire cracker."** Kurama suggested.

Riley smiled wickedly as she pulled out a fire cracker and lit it.

"Surprise Mothafucka's!" Riley howled as she tossed the firework under the blanket.

"OW Shit! *BANG*" Riley could only giggle as she prepared to leave.

"Who's the dead man…!" Came a shout as a man tore off the blanket, Right as Riley activated the technique.

Before she popped out of there she locked eyes with none other then her father, Minato Namikaze.

Riley let out a horrified shriek as she flashed away. Leaving a dumbstruck Minato.

"Alright! Where is that motherfucker!" Came the reply of a woman with long red hair, whom was also sporting a burn mark, between her large round tits.

"Kushina… calm down. We'll figure this out." Minato replied with confusion.

"Calm Down! Look at me! Look at this!" Kushina shouted as she pointed to the burn mark on her chest.

"It's alright… it isn't noticeable." Minato tried to placate her. But the famous Uzumaki temper, rained supreme as she simply got even more pissed and started to slap the crap out of her idiot husband.

- **Meanwhile** -

"MY EYES!" Riley howled, as Kurama fell to his knees, laughing his ass off, while Madara and Deimos were busy burring the memory, so that they may save Riley's sanity.

A few seconds later, Riley completely forgot why she was screaming, and looked around. She spotted two men, on a rather average looking dude with brown hair, and the other was someone she recognized immediately.

He was an older black man, whom wore a white suit, and had graying hair and a graying beard.

"Are you alright?" The brown haired man, asked.

"I know you… you're Morgan Freeman." Riley said to the dark skinned man.

"What?" Both men replied.

"Yeah… I've seen so many of your movies… you're one of my favorite actors of all time." Riley replied.

"I think you're mistaken." The now identified Morgan Freeman, stated.

"You know… she does make a good point, you do look a lot like him." The brown haired man agreed.

"I can't believe this! This is so fucking cool! I can't believe I get to meet you!" Riley gibbered on happily.

"I'm not who you think I am." Morgan Freeman stated, in that typical Morgan Freeman sounding tone.

"Oh? Then who are you?" Riley inquired.

"I am god." Morgan Freeman replied.

"I knew it! I knew Morgan Freeman was god! Draco owes me fifty galleons… YES!" Riley cheered, much to the chagrin of god.

"Wait here one second, Bruce. I'll be right back." Morgan Freeman stated as she stepped up to Riley whom was still singing his praise.

Suddenly, both god and Riley appeared in a white cloudy area, surrounded by a multitude of humans, and celestial beings.

"Did someone lose this?" Morgan Freeman called out.

A white god child, not ten feet away looked over and swore loudly. "KAMI! DAMMIT!"

"Sorry! Sorry! She slipped away when I wasn't looking." Came the reply of Kami as she glided over.

"...And you were really amazing in the Shawshank Redemption, I fucking love that movie! ..." Riley continued to blabber on and on.

Morgan Freeman, gave Kami a look, and the Blonde Goddess smiled sheepishly, before grabbing Riley and tossing her back into her own world.

"What the? Oh hey, I'm Home!" Riley cheered happily.

Right as she said that Kami materialised in front of her with a bemused look on her face. She then raised a spray bottle and started chasing Riley around with it.

"Stop screwing with other's dimensions!" Kami berated her as she chased her around with the spray bottle.

"I do what I want!" Riley called out defiantly, as the angry goddess continued to chase her down.

 _'This is surreal.'_ Madara commented.

" **Doesn't make it any less funny."** Kurama replied.

" **Do either of you know where I can find a backhoe? I need one for a project I'm working on."** Asked Deimos, causing both of them to turn and stare at the giant dragon I surprise.

 **'** _You_ _talk_?' Madara asked with a surprise.

" **Yes I do."** The dragon replied in a posh British accent.

" **Why don't you talk more often?"** Kurama inquired.

" **The reason for that, Dear Kurama, is simple. I lack the intelligent company, necessary to hold a conversation with. Now since neither of you seem to be capable of assisting with my current problem I will begin my search elsewhere."** Deimos replied as he turned and flew off.

 _ **'What?'**_ Madara and Kurama asked with dumbfounded looks.

Meanwhile Riley continued to flea from the angry goddess all the while wondering if anyone would ever believe that this happened?

 **-END-**

 _ **Alright… there's your omake hope you enjoyed.**_


	32. 28: Dutiful Discussions

_**Okay here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy. Let me know how you like it, and if you ever have any cool ideas I'm always open to hear them.**_

 **Broken Angel**

Chapter 28

Amazing. That's how Riley would describe the previous night. Absolutely amazing.

The young demoness stared up at the ceiling with a smile plastered on her face. Riley didn't know how long she had been sitting there just listening to the light snoring of her lovers… probably an hour now, maybe more.

She felt so amazing, so perfect. It wasn't just the sex, which had been fantastic in her opinion, it was the serenity she felt at this moment. It was the calm peaceful quiet of laying there, intertwined with her lovers, that made Riley feel like all was right with the world.

The girls were all laying together, having remained in bed all night. Riley lay on her back with Daphne, tucked up next to her. The blonde Slytherin had her head rested on Riley's chest, her large round bosoms serving as a comfortable pillow. On Riley's other side was Katie, whom was also laying on her back. Fleur was slightly lower, laying on top of Katie, she had her head rested on Katie's stomach.

Riley couldn't hide the smirk on her face as she noticed the red hand prints on Fleur's ass. Even in the darkness of the room, Riley could still see the outline of hand marks on Fleur's body. She was sure Katie and Daphne sported similar marks as well. Her body however, remained completely unmarred. Her demon healing and natural toughness ensured that physically she would posses no indicators, that the four of them had spent like six hours having sex.

If anyone was to blame for their long night of coitus it was Fleur. The young Veela had kept them up until dawn, as she pushed each of them to repeated orgasms. Riley was sure that Fleur's goal was to leave all three of her lovers with a fucked stupid look on their faces, and well… she succeeded with Daphne and Katie. Riley, because she was a demon, had limitless stamina, so no matter how well trained Fleur was, Riley would still be able to go a lot longer then her veela lover.

There was something else going through the young demonesses mind as she glanced at her sleeping lovers. That thought was one, that before tonight, was foreign to young Riley. That thought was a certain possessiveness over her lovers. Riley had always been protective of her mates, but this was different… they were hers now. She felt connected to them on an unimaginable level, and through that connection, Riley felt possessive of them. Now that she'd had them, she wouldn't let anyone else take them from her.

"You awake?" Riley heard Katie's tired voice say.

"Yeah… how you feeling babe?" Riley inquired with a smile.

"I'm a bit sore. But otherwise… I feel amazing." Katie replied as she reached down and ran her hands through Fleur's hair.

"Careful… the Veela may have more in store for you." Riley warned with a grin.

"I'm not sure I have a problem with that." Katie replied with a smile.

As she finished speaking they both saw Fleur begin to stir.

"Good morning sunshine." Riley greeted with a smile, as Daphne too, started to wake.

"Zat was a wonderful night." Fleur stated as she sat up and began stretching her sleepy muscles.

"Yeah it was. I didn't think you were ever going to stop." Katie said with a perverse smile, her eyes locked on the gorgeous veela.

"Oh… I am sorry… I did not know you wanted me to stop. Had I known, I would of left you alone." Fleur replied with a pouting look.

"Well… I didn't want you to stop… but bloody hell… we were up till four in the morning having sex." Katie replied.

"So?" Fleur inquired with a cock of her head.

"We went to bed at ten! Six hours… I've never pleasured myself for that long… I've never had that many orgasms either. Damn…" Katie replied.

"I think Fleur's trying to set a record amongst her fellow veela. 'Oh you've got your lover off a dozen times? Well I got my lovers off about twenty five times… beat that!'" Riley joked, earning a chuckle from Katie.

"I do not zink we got zat high, did we?" Fleur inquired, looking thoughtful.

"I don't know, all I know is I came like six times, before we finally called it a night." Riley replied.

"We did not call it a night… Katie passed out, and I zought you fell asleep." Fleur countered.

"Hey… Daphne passed out like an hour before I did." Katie replied, indignantly.

"I've never done anything even remotely close to this… you're lucky I lasted as long as I did." Daphne replied as she turned up her nose, in a typical high-blood fashion, earning a chuckle from Riley.

"Yeah well, at least I didn't pass out with a 'fucked stupid' look on my face, like Daphne." Katie responded, snootily, earning more giggles from Fleur and Riley.

"I… what? I didn't have a fucked stupid look on my face… I don't even know what the hell that is." Daphne replied with a bit of embarrassment.

"It's the face you make when you orgasm, and your partner doesn't stop they just keep going, and you're unbelievably sensitive. Imagine that look, now imagine it stuck on your face. That's what fucked stupid looks like. And actually Katie, you did fall asleep with that same look on your face as well." Riley informed them.

"How would you know? I thought you went to sleep after Daphne did?" Katie asked in reply.

"Well, considering the fact that you had your back arched screaming, 'Fuck Fleur! Right there! Right there! Your fucking tongue is amazing! Deeper! Deeper! Fuck yes! Fuck!' I don't think either of you was in a position to see what I was doing at that point in time." Riley replied, causing Katie to blush as she remembered how loud she had been.

"Even I heard that, and I don't even remember anything, after the first orgasm." Daphne stated.

"Hey… uh… these walls are soundproof right?' Katie asked as her blush grew.

"Yup… no worries." Riley replied with a smile.

"God…. Fleur, you are a fucking master of pleasure. I've never cum that hard before." Katie stated after a moment.

"You were not that bad, yourself." Fleur replied as she ran her hands over her body, stopping every once and a while to trace the hand prints that she was just now noticing.

"I know why Fleur is awesome at sex, but where in the hell did you get so good at it Riley?" Daphne asked with a curious look.

"I practice with Shadow Clones." Riley joked in reply.

"Seriously?" Katie asked.

"Well, that and me being a demon, caused my Youki to affect you gals. Basically, if I'm turned on, and I touch you in any fashion, like a kiss, or a gentle graze, I pass on that lust and it manifests as physical pleasure." Riley explained with a chuckle.

"Is that why I came from just us kissing yesterday?" Katie asked.

"Yep." Riley confirmed.

"Well… zat sounds like it'll be fun to deal wiz." Fleur stated with a smile.

"You know… I gotta say Fleur… that was the best night of my life. You really know your stuff. The first time I came when we were grinding our pussies together… god's that felt fucking amazing." Riley complimented.

"Yeah… I had a lot of fun too." Daphne agreed.

"So… when are we doing this again?" Katie asked with a perverse smile.

"Anytime." Riley replied with a happy grin.

"Zat is what I like to hear." Fleur stated.

The girls lay together for a short couple of minutes they were all quiet, just enjoying their time together. It took a few moments but Riley noticed a faraway look on Daphne's face.

"Hey Daph… what's up?" Riley inquired, though it seemed that Daphne wasn't listening.

"Daphne?" Riley tried again as Katie and Fleur shared a look.

Again Daphne didn't seem to realize that Riley was talking to her, she just stared off into open space with this look of contemplation on her face.

Riley simply adopted an unamused look, and decided to get her attention.

Daphne was deep in thought, her mind whirling about the previous nights events. She let out a yelp as she felt something slither under the sheets and slide up between her butt cheeks and prod the opening to her virgin asshole.

"What the fuck was that?" Daphne shouted as she shot up.

"My tail." Riley replied with an amused look. Her tail slowly poked out of the bed sheets, swaying back and forth like a snake.

"You have a tail?" Fleur inquired.

"Yep…" Riley replied still smirking at Daphne whom looked a bit embarrassed at being buggered.

"What was that for?" Daphne asked, with a light blush.

"You weren't responding so I figured I'd get your attention." Riley replied with a giggle.

"Fucking thought a snake slithered into the bed." Daphne, said with a sigh.

"What's up beautiful?" Riley asked as her tail wrapped around Daphne's waist and pulled her back over to the group.

Daphne was quiet for a second, a little surprised by how strong Riley's skinny tail was. She noticed the look on Riley's face and felt her tail start to slither back towards Daphne's rump, so she quickly asked. "What was the question?"

"What's up with you?" Riley asked.

"I'm… just thinking about stuff." Daphne replied as she unwrapped Riley's tail from her waist and laid down next to her lovers.

"What kind of stuff?" Katie inquired.

"Well… I just… when I agreed to do this… I never thought it would go anywhere. And if it did… I always figured it would be separate… like… I would be one girlfriend, and you guys would be another. I never imagined I'd be laying in bed with three other woman, buck-ass naked, after a night of sex. I guess… I'm just a little surprised to find myself here… and… I'm surprised by how much I like it." Daphne replied.

"There's nothing wrong with liking being part of the group. Honestly, I'm pretty sure Katie is just as much in love with Fleur as she is with me. And I'm okay with that. I never intended to force you into anything… and I guess I wasn't thinking last night when I forced you to come here. But… I'm glad I did… and I'm glad you liked it." Riley said with a warm smile. Daphne smiled back, while Fleur gave a curious look to Katie.

"Is zat true? Are you in love wiz me Katie?" Fleur inquired as she crawled up Katie's body so that the two were face to face.

Katie blushed brightly but managed a nod. Fleur smiled brightly at her nod and proceeded to kiss her deeply in response.

"See… I'm fine with us all being a part of each others lives, and I'm fine with each one of us, falling in love with the others." Riley stated with a warm smile.

"How is it, that you're so perfect?" Daphne asked.

"I'm not perfect." Riley replied with a distant look.

"You're damn close though. You somehow make us all happy. You're insanely powerful. You're beautiful, smart, funny… and loveable as all hell. If you're not perfect, I'd be hard pressed to find someone who is." Katie stated, earning a nod of agreement from Fleur.

"Yeah well… none of that changes the fact that I'm not perfect. Hell… I'm a monster." Riley said with a sigh.

"No you're not. Don't ever think that. Just because you're a demon, doesn't mean you're a monster." Katie stated in a bold tone.

"That's not why I'm a monster." Riley responded.

"Well… you protect the people of this school. You love your friends with all your heart. And you're future goal is to build a paradise for the people you love. I don't see how someone like that could be a monster." Katie argued.

"I agree." Fleur added.

"If someone hurt you Katie. If someone laid their hands on you. I'd tear their fucking arms off and beat them to death with their own lungs. If someone hurt you girls… I would eradicate them from this life. I'd kill them, and then, I'd track down that persons loved ones, and I'd wipe their memories of them. I'd erase them from this world." Riley stated, giving them all a focused look.

"Zat doesn't make you a monster. To protect the one's you love. You may kill people… but you don't enjoy it." Fleur countered.

"That's where you're wrong. If someone hurt you. I'd take a sadistic pleasure in murdering them slowly. That bastard, Yurik. I hunted him down, and I tortured him to death. I did things to him, that would make you vomit. And you know what? I fucking enjoyed it. So many of our friends think that I'm some knight in shining armor, that only kills when she must, and when I do, I never enjoy it. But they're wrong. I do enjoy it when I kill my enemies. Because I know, that means they can't bother me anymore. If someone fucks with me… I'll kill them. Simple as that." Riley stated with a cold distance to her voice.

The other girls were quiet at hearing that. None of them really knew how to respond. It didn't make them love her any less, as they were all aware of Riley's violent tendencies, however she had always been a hero in their eyes, and to hear from her own mouth that she wasn't was a little unnerving.

The girls all sat in silence for something like ten minutes, none of them really knew how to continue that conversation. It was Katie whom finally decided to just stop talking about it all together, and switch topics.

"Hey ladies… what are we going to do about kids?" Katie asked.

"What do you mean?" Daphne asked in reply.

"Looking to start a family Katie?" Riley inquired with a smirk.

"No… not yet at least, but… I… well… since we're all sort of together, we should talk about what we plan on doing. I mean, I'd like to know what your thoughts on it are?" Katie explained.

"I'd be ready to start a family in a few years. Sometime after I found a good job, and got settled." Fleur replied thoughtfully.

"Same… I want to focus on getting myself into a stable position before having any children." Daphne agreed.

"Well… how do we plan on doing it? I mean… I know there are ways to do it. But… I mean, what would be the preferred method?" Katie inquired curiously.

"Zere are many methods for us to conceive. I know of a few rituals zat would guarantee a pregnancy. However we could also go wiz ze less sure fire approaches to keep ze surprise in it." Fleur informed her.

"What are those methods?" Daphne inquired.

"She could use some sex magic to grow a dick and fuck you senseless with it." Riley replied with a chuckle earning a blush from Katie and Daphne.

"She is not wrong." Fleur confirmed.

"Wow… that's… something to think about." Katie said still blushing, as the image of getting railed by Fleur came crawling into her head.

"Would that actually cause us to conceive? Wouldn't you need to actually have the necessary material to make it work?" Daphne asked, her cheeks were slighty red as her mind whirled with rather perverse thoughts.

"Well, it would use magic, so yes, it would work. If you used the spell as an act of reproduction and not just pleasure." Fleur replied.

"You know since we're on this conversation, I feel I should let you ladies know something." Riley began.

"What is it?" Katie asked, while the other two shot her curious looks.

"Since I'm not human… I don't bread normally anymore. Hell I could ride Fleur's magical cock for days, and I'd never get pregnant." Riley informed them.

"So… you are infertile?" Fleur asked with a hint of sorrow, creeping into her tone.

"No! No. I'm not infertile. I just… I can't breed without wanting too… if that makes sense. If I wanted to… I could get all three of you pregnant… right now, without needing sex of any sort. I'm a being of pure magic. You could fill my womb to the brim with cum and I wouldn't get pregnant, unless I wanted to. If I were to pass my magic into your wombs and fill it with the intent to breed… you would get pregnant. Regardless of whether or not you were fertile. If I fill my magic with the intent to reproduce and I give it another magical source to mix with, it will produce a child. That's all I need to do." Riley explained to them.

"So… with just a thought and a bit of magic, you could get any one of us pregnant?" Daphne inquired trying to make sure she understood.

"Basically yeah. It's part of being a demon. Since, technically I have transcended physical limitations, all I need is magic. It's pretty much the same with all aspects of my being now. I don't need to sleep, or eat, or drink. As long as I have magic, I'm good." Riley confirmed.

"What about getting you pregnant? What if you wanted to carry a child?" Katie asked.

"Same way. All I need is a bit of foreign magic, and then I can place it in my womb and mix it with my magic along with the intent to breed, and I'd get pregnant." Riley answered.

"Well… wow. That's something to think about. I mean… whenever we're ready. We could just… start a family, no issues… that's kinda weird." Katie said aloud, much to the agreement of Fleur and Daphne whom both looked thoughtful at this new revelation.

They were all quiet for a few moments, before Katie jokingly added, "Be careful not to piss Riley off ladies. Otherwise she'll walk by, slap you on the ass, and make you fat for nine months."

"Wouldn't take that long." Riley stated.

"Really?" Daphne asked with a bit of surprise.

"The resulting child would be a half demon, and would grow quickly. I have no clue how long it would take, but I doubt it would be nine months." Riley explained, earning nods of understanding from her lovers.

"I didn't think a night of sex would leave me with so much to think about." Katie noted once again getting nods from the others.

"Bah… we've got plenty of time to worry about that later. Anyway… I need to get up now. The first challenge of the mixed tournament is today, and I need to prepare." Riley stated, earning groans of annoyance from her lovers as she shot out of bed.

"Try not to spend all day in there. I would really like you gals there to cheer me on." Riley said with a smile as she finally transformed back into her younger self and threw on her clothes. She didn't wait for her lovers response as she assumed they would spend another hour or so, trying to crawl out of bed.

 **-Later-**

The day itself was full of excitement. Everyone was hyped up for the first round of the mixed tournament. They were told it was a test of communications, so all of the participants assumed that it would be some sort of test where they would be required to efficiently give and receive commands. Each team had one ninja and one witch or wizard, so there was quite the variety of different communication methods. Though something confused Riley about the tournament and that was that it allowed the younger students to participate. Maybe not firsties or second years, but Riley was a fourth year, and yet she was still participating.

The students and shinobi were happy to have another part of the tournament occur as it would finally get their minds off of the first round of the triwizard tournament. Riley still received terrified looks, and looks of reverence from the students. It also seems that someone had somehow heard that Riley had become a demon slayer, and had killed Sebastian Yurik, Riley assumed someone's parent worked in the ministry and somehow overheard.

The rumor that Riley had killed a man, put a lot of the students on edge. While Most of the students were quite happy to know the evil monster whom had murdered innocent people to summon demons, was gone… it was still unnerving to know that a student was the one to kill him.

After an investigation, the Aurors were able to determine whom the young girl was whom was found in the armor of the demon that the Fourth Hokage and Raikage had killed. Turns out she was a witch whom went to school in Germany. The German ministry was utterly appalled and from what Riley had heard through the grapevine, they had begun a large-scale sweep of their own country to try and weed out any other demon summoners.

A few of Riley's friends and even a teacher or two took notice of the glow that accompanied Riley as she went about her day. It was the glow of a young woman whom had just taken the next step in her relationship, and when they noticed the same glow in Katie, Daphne and Fleur, it wasn't hard to figure out what had happened. While Katie and Riley just pretended not to notice, Fleur wore a proud smile on her face. Daphne meanwhile was trying her hardest to remain dignified, though she currently walked kind of funny. Probably a result of her virgin pussy receiving a workout from all three of her lovers the night prior.

Daphne was able to keep most people away with her normal cold and aloof attitude, however Tracy saw right through her facade and accentuated Daphne's embarrassment by giving her firm slaps on the ass whenever she walked by. That of course led to Daphne hexing Tracy a few times with different kinds of embarrassing hexes, the most embarrassing being that she spent almost an hour with one of her boobs five times the size of the other one. It was funny since Tracy had a descent figure, her breasts sat at a b-cup, though for an hour her right breast sat at a DD-Cup. Tracy wore it as a badge of honor, and even merrily ran up to Cedric to show him what had happened. Which in turn caused the Hufflepuff to fall to the floor laughing his ass off. It wasn't until professor Sinistra noticed, that she pulled Tracy aside and fixed her up. Tracy wasn't bothered by it at all, in fact, Riley assumed that the cheerful Slytherin might have been drunk, since she still continued to toy with Daphne even after being hexed multiple times.

It was right about now, as all the participants for the mixed tournament were gathering that Riley realized that she and Gaia, hadn't come up with any means of communication. In fact, Riley had simply spent the last few weeks annoying the Ichibi, to no end.

Riley had spied on the others, and was quite impressed with the many different means of communication they had devised. Some created their own languages in handsigns. Some created special runes that would allow them to talk, some even went as far as learning to communicate with just eye movements. There were some fucking dedicated people here.

Of course, for them at least… it was all for naught. Riley had been right about the test being not what anyone had suspected. Didn't really change the fact that she and Gaia were still screwed, but it was funny to see how everyone else was, to a lesser extent, screwed as well.

It didn't shock Riley in the least to hear that this test had been made by the Fourth Hokage and Dumbledore. When they were told that it was a test of 'communication' they had all assumed that they'd be required to come up with unique methods of conveying information to each other. It made sense in all of their minds. However that was not the case. When they said communication, they meant how well the two partners communicated, before the test… not during.

What the first test was, much to the amusement of the other students whom didn't watch, but were informed of it's goings on's, was a written test to answer questions about their partner.

They were all put in one big room, where they were split from their partners. To ensure they couldn't cheat, a box appeared around each person, so that they couldn't be seen by others. They took two tests. One was to answer questions about themselves. It was like a hundred questions like favorite color, likes, dislikes, hell even the persons name was one of the questions. Then they took a second test, and the purpose of that one was to answer the same questions about their partners.

Riley could almost hear Dumbledore and Minato cackling in her mind, at how well they had fooled the participants. In retrospect Riley should have seen this coming, since the mixed tournament was obviously a way to increase camaraderie between the shinobi, witches, and wizards. Still the looks on so many of the participants faces at hearing it was a test on how well they got to know each other, was quite amusing, at least for Riley. Still didn't change the fact that she and Gaia were fucked as they knew precisely dick about one another… though still, funny.

It was a little while later when they had received their tests back after finishing them. Surprisingly the highest scoring group was Neville and Rock Lee. The two had become good friends since they started working together, and were both rather open and honest with each other. Riley also took notice of the fact that Neville was getting a lot more physically defined. If she had to guess, the two boys exercised a lot while coming up with their methods of communication and by extension learning a lot about each other.

All of the rest of Riley's friends scored alright, as they had learned some about their partners while Riley and Gaia predictably scored like shit.

Where Gaia just didn't answer the questions she didn't know the answer to, Riley just filled in random bullshit which lead to her current predicament of running from Gaia, whom had read Riley's answers for her which were quite lewd in nature, and was now determined to murder her.

"Gaia! Why are you so mad?" Riley shouted as she dodged more sand that was racing after her.

"You. Are. Dead. Uchiwa!" Gaia hissed as she raised her hand, and sent more sand racing after the slippery demon. Right now Gaia was too pissed off and embarrassed to listen to the Ichibi that was screaming at her to stop attacking Riley and run like hell.

"Hey… I answered truthfully. How was I supposed to know your favorite hobby wasn't getting railed with a strap-on while your partner sings I'm a Yankee, Doodle, Dandy." Riley replied as she jumped away from a large hand made out of sand that tried to crush her.

"Get back here and die!" Gaia growled as she continued to give chase.

Meanwhile Kankuro, Temari and Baki watched with wide eyes, as Riley danced away, and dodged Gaia's attacks with a smile on her face. She didn't even seem bothered by the raging Jinchuuriki that was trying to kill her.

Riley eventually just **Shunshined** away leaving the fuming Jinchuriki behind.

- **Later** -

"So what was the next task about?" Riley asked as she sat next to her friends in the library.

"You weren't listening when they told us?" Hermione scolded.

"Nope. To busy running from my pissed off partner." Riley replied with a chuckle.

"Well… we were told out next challenge would be in a month, just after the second round of the Chuunin exams, and it would be a test of balance." Hermione answered.

"Balance? What do you suppose that means?" Ginny asked aloud.

"Meh… either literal balance, or like a balance of teamwork. Some shit like that. The mixed tournament is all about coming together and working as a team. It's less of a challenge and more of a riddle, that you and your partner need to solve, and through solving it, form a bond. Speaking of which, good job winning the first round Neville." Riley finished giving the Hufflepuff a grin.

"Thanks… can't wait for the next test." Neville replied with a proud smile.

"Speaking of good jobs, how was last night Riley? Daphne seems a little worse for wear." Tracy inquired with a giggle, before diving out of her chair to avoid a hex from Daphne.

"What did you do last night?" Blaise inquired, which caused all of the others to look over at Riley whom was grinning at Katie and Daphne.

Both girls blushed but remained silent all the while Riley's smile grew as she stood and started to walk away. She made sure to pass Daphne and Katie, giving both a kiss on the cheek as she went by.

This left a few of her friends confused, though some picked up on the message and blushed.

"I don't get it." Crabbe said with a scratch of his head.

"They had hot steamy sex last night." Luna stated as she read the newest addition of the Quibbler.

"You don't sound bothered by that." Pansy noted.

"Why should I be?" Luna asked without glancing up from her paper.

"Well… I just figured with you and Riley dating they'd include you in their… orgy." Pansy shot an amused look over at Katie and Daphne whom were both blushing brightly and trying to vanish into their own robes.

"Riley and I only started dating a week ago. We aren't at that level yet to where we'd start having sex. Maybe in a few months. Besides… I think I need some time to prepare myself, otherwise I'll end up walking around like Daphne." Luna replied with a smile, earning a glare from the blonde Slytherin.

- **Meanwhile** -

Riley returned to **Kamui** , her **Kamui** took the form of a massive forest set in a valley between four monstrous mountains, that were taller then any on earth.

She found a great deal of the forest, burned to ash, and there were blazing inferno's raging in the distance. She glanced around for a few moments, admiring the destruction, before spotting her Grandfather, Kurama and Deimos.

Riley began walking towards them and took note of their injuries. Kurama was still in his twenty foot form and looked like shit. Three of his tails were black and burned down to the bone, one of his ears looked to have been torn off at the halfway mark, and he had various burns and scratches all over his body, the most notable of which was a large gash over his eye. Luckily for the giant fox, he was immortal and all of his injuries would regenerate.

Deimos looked tired and laid sprawled out in the clearing. Riley could see several massive wounds on the great dragon, and it's breathing was ragged and heavy. She also spotted a great number of weapons embedded in it's body, most likely, courtesy of her grandfather. Again since the dragon was her familiar, it was bound to her, and therefore unkillable. It's injuries were already healing, and it would be better then ever in a short while.

Her grandfather, looked to be in a similar state. He was busy healing a large gash on his leg, and he sported a multitude of cuts, scratches, burn marks, and bruises. Though just like the other two, he was in no danger of dying. Since technically he was a summon, and summons couldn't be killed unless their souls were removed from their temple.

See what most people were unaware of about summons, was that they were spirit creatures that couldn't die, while they remained in their temples, which were in reality pocket dimensions, that connected to the earth. It's why a person couldn't find their temples through normal means, you had to locate the access way and gain entrance. These spirits couldn't die while connected to the temple, however they also couldn't leave. That's where the contracts came into place. By signing a contract and becoming a summoner, a summon spirit was giving you permission to summon it's spirit away from it's temple. This allowed the spirit freedom, but also put it in danger of being killed, since it was no longer in it's temple. This was why so many summons were finicky about who they let summon them. They didn't like people whom would throw their lives away in needless battle and tended to lean towards those that only summoned them for purposes that the summons themselves agreed with.

Even without being immortal, all three of them were technically summons, and thus connected to her body as a temple. And **Kamui** was a part of her, in fact Kurama hypothesized that **Kamui** was a dimension hidden within her eyes, and her eyes themselves acted as a doorway, so technically, none of them could die while in **Kamui** since they hadn't technically left their temple.

"You all look like shit. Have fun?" Riley asked as she got closer.

" **I should be asking you that."** Kurama replied with a chuckle.

"Do not answer that!" Madara growled, earning a laugh from Kurama.

"So… how was the spar?" Riley inquired.

"Intense. I can say for sure that Deimos' combat abilities are immense. He will serve you well." Madara replied.

"Good to hear. How about you two? How are you doing?" Riley said with a nod.

" **I'm back up to one tails worth of chakra. With the size of my core now, it would take me about fifty years to fully regenerate my reserves so keep up the work and keep feeding me cores."** Kurama replied.

"Cool. And you?" Riley inquired, looking at Madara.

"I don't possess my **Rinnegan** anymore, though that's to be expected. I only awakened it after my wife and son died, so it will probably take me a while to reactivate it. Otherwise, I posses all of my powers, and I still have my **Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan**." Madara replied.

"Hm… well that's interesting. So how long do you think it will take you to reactivate your **Rinnegan**?" Riley inquired.

"A while. I have no clue how long it'll take to activate on it's own." Madara replied.

" **What if you reclaimed your old eyes?** " Kurama asked.

"I thought I already had your eyes?" Riley stated.

"You have my **Eternal Mangekyou** from the eyes Izuna gave me. However I did give my original eyes to that Uzumaki kid, that then grew into the **Rinnegan** when his family was murdered. Maybe I will reclaim them." Madara mused.

"So… how long until you guys are up and ready for some training?" Riley asked.

"Give me about an hour and I'll be ready. Speaking of which, how long have we been in here?' Madara inquired.

"About sixteen hours." Riley replied.

"Hm.." was Madara's reply.

"Well… while I wait for you three to heal. Why don't we talk about our new training regiment?" Riley asked.

" **I agree, with Kamui and your new Demonic abilities, we'll need to come up with a fitting training schedule to keep you in top form."** Kurama added.

Madara simply smirked. It didn't bother him in the least, that he had to keep working. He'd spent decades trapped in his son and granddaughter's bodies doing nothing. Now that he had a body again, and could actually do things, he felt like his energy stores where infinite. So with that thought in mind, him, Riley and Kurama began to plan how to most effectively utilize **Kamui** in their new training regiment, as well as expanding on Riley's already immense powers.

- **Meanwhile** -

In a dark corner of the forbidden forest, stood two people. One a white haired young man, with glasses, and the other an older man, with long black hair, pale white skin and snake like yellow eyes.

"Thank you for coming so quickly my lord. This couldn't wait." The young man stated.

"It must be urgent for you to call on me like this. You're usually more maintained Kabuto. Something quite interesting must have happened?" The pale skinned man stated with a chuckle.

"My Lord. I wont mince words. The eldest daughter of the fourth Hokage is here. And she possesses the **Rinnegan**." Kabuto stated in a serious tone.

"What? Are you sure about that?" The Pale man replied with surprise.

"Yes, Lord Orochimaru. I believe she possesses a modified version of the **Rinnegan**. It looks the same as the one you described to me, however while it's the same color and same shape, it possesses nine tomoe in it as well. Three on each of the innermost rings." Kabuto explained to the now identified snake Sannin.

"Hmm. That's new. I want you to keep a close eye on this girl for me Kabuto. For now, the Uchiha is still our main goal, however, I want more info on her. Perhaps we can obtain her eyes in the future." Orochimaru ordered after a moment of thought.

Kabuto nodded and **Shunshined** away, leaving Orochimaru to his thoughts. " _A more advanced for_ _m_ _of the **Rinnegan** , hmm? Looks like you'll have some competition Pain."_

- **Meanwhile** -

In a cave in the elemental nations. Nine holographic figures stood on the fingers of a giant demonic statue.

"So boss… what's with the meeting? You never have us meet up like this." A blonde haired man stated.

"Yeah, what's up? I could be out sacrificing someone right now." Came the irritated question of a man with sleeked back, white hair.

"Hidan. Shut up!" Said a dark and ominous voice.

"Eh, Go Fuck yourself, Kakuzu!" Hidan replied.

"Enough!" Came the growl of their leader, which silenced them both. Everyone present turned to look upon the image of a man with spiky hair, and ripple pattern eyes.

"I've called this meeting for a very important reason. I've just learned from my shinobi in the chuunin exams that the Jinchuriki that houses the nine tail's soul, has been located. As some of you know, she fell off the grid a handful of years ago. Now that she's been found, I want to begin gathering information about her and the surrounding area. Zetsu, begin gathering info on the girl. I want to know how she managed to stay hidden for so long. Meanwhile. Hiruko, Kisame. Make your way to Britain. I want the Nine tails spirit captured by within a years time. Get to Britain, scout the area, and come up with a plan of attack. Otherwise, the rest of you are free to go about your various duties. Once we have the foxes soul, capturing it's power will be easy, and we can begin hunting the rest of the Jinchuriki as well." Their leader ordered them.

"Britain's a long walk Hiruko. Best get started." Kisame Hoshigaki stated with a grin.

"Indeed. Let's depart with haste." Hiruko agreed, and with that all of the images faded.

" _Well… I'd best go let Lady Riley know that the Akatsuki have begun their hunt for her."_ White Zetsu thought to himself as he began his trek towards Britain. Meanwhile, Black Zetsu was quiet. In his mind he was busy coming up with a plan. Riley was powerful… perhaps powerful enough to stop the Eye of the moon plan. If she was allowed to grow to her full power, he didn't know if even Kaguya could stop her. Black Zetsu would need to do something about Riley, and soon. Otherwise his plan was going to be ruined.

- **To Be Continued** -

 ** _Alright, shorter chapter this time. Had to get some exposition out of the way and move forward. Yes I replaced Itachi with Hiruko, I know it's been done before, but I kinda like him as a villain, and he works better for me then some random OC. Next chapter, the Chuunin exams commence. Hope you're ready, JA NE!_**

 ** _\_**


	33. 29: Evil's True Brith

_**Okay guys, here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy, let me know what you think and I'm always open to new ideas and suggestions. Never know what may spark inspiration for a cool idea.**_

 _ **And to those of you whom are worried about my recent decline in updates, my only reply is that I've been hella busy at work. I just finished a 7 day work week and I am fucking exhausted. I'm a dishwasher, and I work nights, but the place where I work doesn't have a day guy, so I wash two shifts worth of dishes, so whenever I show up for work I usually have anywhere from a handful to a fucking mountain of dishes to do. I end up getting home at anywhere between 1-3 in the morning on any given night, so I'm pretty beat. I will try to increase my writing speed, and get back to something of a regular routine, and luckily I have the next two days off so you'll see an update or two in that time, but otherwise I can only say, be patient. I have nearly surpassed my other stories in words written and this story is less then three months old. So don't think for a second that I've lost interest, just hit a busy patch.**_

 _ **Also to those who may not have fully understood, let me explain a fine point about my version of the Fidelus charm since it isn't fleshed out very well in cannon. my version makes something a secret to everyone beneath or within a certain range of someone's power. since Riley cast the spell, the two tails Jinchuriki and now the two tails would have forgotten she was an archdemon, and by now so would the Ichibi. so basically anyone below Riley in power or only a bit above her, now doesn't know she's an archdemon. basically as she surpasses the tailed beasts they'll start to forget her, or be unable to put the pieces together about her being an archdemon.**_

 _ **Warnings: Death, Gore, Violence, Language, Graphic scenes.**_

 **Broken Angel**

Chapter 29

"Please God!" A man screamed but he was quickly silenced as a long thin appendage speared his skull.

"THOMAS!" An older man screamed as he and two others raised their handguns and fired wildly at the cloaked figured that now stood over their dead friend.

The men fired frantically, unloading their clips at the figure. However, none of their shots struck home. The figure almost seemed to shift through the air away from their bullets. Back and forth it moved as it slowly walked towards them. The figure kept vanishing, right as they shot at it, always appearing a few feet to the left or right, just far enough to avoid their bullets.

The three men, began to scream in terror and the cloaked figure was within arms reach of them. They all dove back away from the advancing nightmare. One, the older man whom had screamed earlier was not fast enough, and was speared through the leg by what could only be a tail, that emerged from beneath the black cloak that the monster wore.

The older man screamed in agony as he was wrenched back and into the air, right towards the cloaked figure. The two other men watched in horror as the monster's hand exploded into a ball of lightning. With a single wave of it's arm, it's lightning covered hand sliced the old man in half as he flew by. Bisecting him at the stomach and causing blood and organs to shower down all over the place.

Just then two more men burst into the room, one armed with a shotgun. He raised the weapon, and aimed down the sight, before firing off. Again the cloaked figure glided out of the way of the shot. The man pumped the shotgun and prepared to fire again, though before he could, the figure disappeared in a blur of motion.

Before the gunman could even register what had happened, he felt the shotgun wrench from his hands, and then felt the end of the barrel at his chin. Before he could even think of any sort of response his life was ended with a buckshot that tore off his face and scattered most of his brains into the air.

"Fuck!" The second man whom had busted into the room, shouted as he watched the cloaked figure wrench the shotgun from his friend's hand and blow his brains out with it.

The Cloaked figure did not cease it's attack, not for even for a moment. It quickly dropped the firearm and turned towards the two men whom it was after originally. Seeing his opening, the second man whom had entered with the shotgun wielding man, raised his weapon and leveled it at the cloaked figure.

Before he could fire however the monster's tail whipped out from beneath it's cloak and sliced the mans hands off. He fell to the ground screaming in agony as the creature dashed towards the two remaining men. Moving at impossible speeds it appeared between the two men.

With a spin, the figure drove it's clawed hand into one mans gut, while it spin kicked the legs out from under the second man. Before he could even hit the ground, the figure tore it's bloody, clawed, hand loose from the first man's gut and drove it down into the second mans chest, slicing through his heart and killing him instantly.

Without missing a beat the cloaked figure turned and stepped towards the first man, whom was now on the ground screaming in agony as he tried in vain, to hold his intestines inside of himself. Without ceremony, the cloaked figure raised a foot and brought it down on the man's skull, crushing it like a grape, and leaving nothing but bones, blood, and gray matter.

The cloaked figure stared down at it's handy work, almost as if admiring it, like some sort of macabre art show. It then turned towards the last man in the room, the one who was now missing his hands. He was also on the ground screaming in pain, and quickly slipping into shock from the blood loss. The cloaked figure walked past him, only getting a few feet by, when it's tail whipped in a downward arching motion and stabbed the man in the skull, ending his life.

The figure started to walk towards the door that the two men had come in through but stopped a few feet away. It raised it's hand and drew in the souls of all of the dead men in the room. With that done, it walked through the doorway, only to come across the sight of nearly twenty more men, all armed with shotguns and pistols.

The figure had just stepped into a large garage, which had a few vans, along with large crates sitting in it. The twenty or so individuals were placed all over the room. Some stood on the ground level, some were up on boxes or even on top of the vehicles.

Sitting on some nearby tables at the back of the garage were many bags filled with white powder, that looked ready to be loaded into the vans and set off towards the outside world.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU!?" One of the men screamed.

The figure was silent for a few moments, almost as if contemplating the question. It took a couple of seconds but the men began to hear light laughter coming from the figure.

The sound of the light giggling unnerved all of them. They had all heard what had happened in the other room, and the guys they sent to help, didn't come back.

Slowly, the cloaked figure began to raise it's hands, as it did, the shadow that clouded it's face faded, revealing to the men, a feminine jawline. However, there was something wrong with this person's face. At the corners of their mouth was a line that ran farther up their face, towards their ears. It was thin, just big enough to be noticed. It looked almost like a scar, but it was far too smooth to have been an actual injury, hell to their knowledge it could have been a tattoo of some sort. However it still unnerved them, since it gave this womanly face, a kind of permanent grin to it.

They all stared in fear as the figure smiled at them, and spoke for the first time.

"I… am an angel, and I'm here, to guide you to your rightful resting place." The figure which could now be identified as a woman, spoke in a gentle tone that was almost soothing.

And with that, she chuckled and opened her mouth. The lines on either side of her face, were in fact a continuation of her mouth, and when her jaw opened, it revealed a mouth filled with pointy, razor sharp teeth that stretched up to her ears. Every man in the room started screaming at the sight and with a hiss from the monster, every light in the room burst, causing the room to go pitch black… and then the massacre began.

For thirty long seconds the room was lit up with gunfire. It was filled with the deafening sound of over a dozen firearms discharging at once. Each second dragged out as flashes of the monster could be seen as it tore through the room, shredding the drug dealers and spraying gallons of blood across every portion of the room. There was a shift that occurred as the slaughter was carried out. At first, only gunshots could be heard. But then, after a few moments, the screams of agony and pain overpowered even that.

After thirty seconds had passed the room became as silent as a tomb.

A couple of silent moments passed as one man stood cowering in place at what he'd seen. He opened his eyes to find a pair of eyes staring back at him, no more then ten inches from his face.

"Pl- Please…. I don't wanna die." The man begged as he fell backwards and tried to crawl away in fear.

"You wont. You're one of the innocent. You're not one of them. You're a cop. Just a man trying to stop the bad guys. They'll never believe you. They'll probably fire you, maybe even jail you. But they wont find anything… you'll be free soon. You wont suffer… I promise." The figure behind those godly purple eyes stated in a kind and sympathetic voice.

The man stared at the eyes for a moment, before he felt a weight overcome him, his eyelids suddenly felt heavy and his vision immediately began to cloud over. It took only a moment but soon he was in a peaceful sleep.

The cloaked figure stood over the sleeping undercover cop, staring down at him with sad eyes.

"I promised you would not suffer… I meant it… may your life be filled with luck… and love." The figure stated as a white glow emerged from it's hand. The light drifted down into the man's body, and sunk into it, disappearing from sight.

With a kind smile the figure vanished in a swirl of blood. A few moments later the garage doors swung open and police stormed in. They were greeted to the sight of a bloody massacre, the bodies of the dead lay scattered across the room. They were sliced to pieces, shot, stabbed, bones were broken, heads were missing. The sight was the most gruesome scene any of them had ever seen. These men had been torn to pieces and their bodies were discarded like trash. And in the center of it all, was a single man, sleeping calmly and peacefully.

The officers collected themselves and gathered their sleeping comrade, they had a lot of work to do.

Meanwhile, the cloaked figure slowly strolled down a street a couple of blocks away, a few moments passed before several dozen other cloaked figures appeared around her. Each offered a nod before disappearing in a poof of smoke.

The memories of a successful night of carnage, filled her mind as she continued to casually stroll down the street.

" **I think you broke your record, Riley."** Came the dark voice of Kurama.

" _Never an end to scumbags in the world."_ The now identified Riley, replied.

" **You calling it a night?"** Kurama inquired.

" _Chuunin exams start tomorrow. Plus… I've got some pretty ladies I need to get back to. Feels like I haven't seen them in forever."_ Riley answered as she began to disappear into a black hole that formed from her eye.

The harvesting of souls and the hunt for darkness, was going well. This night, Riley had put down nearly a hundred rapists, murderers, corrupt business men, corrupt cops, pedophiles, drug dealers, and any other member of the criminal underworld, you could think of. Riley put them all down with extreme prejudice and made sure that their deaths would leave a very lasting impact on the world at large. With each violent end to those who sought to bring chaos into the world, Riley was sending a message. 'if you seek to do evil, then your death will be painful and messy.'

Ever since she discovered **Kamui** , Madara and Kurama had been training Riley into the ground. The training schedule that Kurama came up with was un-fucking-believable. He had her condense time so that a week in **Kamui** was only an hour on the outside, and then she would train multiple hours a day. In fact, she spent nearly ten hours a day in **Kamui** , which equaled out to about ten weeks of training. At first Riley was sure she would burn out, as that training regiment was insane. However she quickly realized why Kurama had set it up that way. It was after the first week of training in **Kamui** that Riley realized that her concept of time had been altered.

At first Riley thought that the week in **Kamui** would drag on, she was surprised however when, before she knew it, Kurama was telling her it was time for her to return to the real world for an hour and relax.

Riley quickly came to the conclusion that as a human being, every second mattered, and when we do things, we almost always feel the passage of time. As a demon however, Riley was immortal. The passage of time meant nothing to a demon. Riley's theory was proven correct over then next couple of training sessions in **Kamui**. They flew by, even though Riley had spent a week training. 168 hours just soared by, and before she knew it, she was back in the real world.

The training itself was gruesome. The first time she got her ass handed to her by Madara, was probably the most humiliating moment of her life. She didn't lose because she got cocky, and it wasn't for a lack of skill. It was the lack of experience. Riley had the power to fight a kage. She had the abilities and the skills to do it… but experience still mattered, and without it, she was just a child playing with a very big bomb.

Now that he had a physical body, Riley came to understand why everyone feared her grandfather. The man was a fucking beast. His assaults were relentless, his speed immense, his strength grand. He was nearly unstoppable on the battlefield.

Though it was through her defeats at his hand, that she realized just how much farther she could go. She had always thought that she kept herself in check, that she didn't let vanity or pride influence her decisions in combat, but Madara showed her the truth of things. She was powerful, more powerful then even him, but she was complaisant. She assumed herself untouchable and he was therefore easily able to exploit her surprise when he laid into her with fury.

As he had always been, Madara was a cruel teacher, however, Riley would have it no other way. Her pride demanded that she improve after each failure, and Madara and Kurama used that to help train her. Madara knew exactly how to apply his immense power, to shatter her defenses, he knew how tear through her shields and bring her down to his level. He knew how to anger her, with threats towards her friends and mates.

But as she always had, Riley improved. She grew, with each passing moment. Every failure was a spark, that reignited her drive to improve. With the many hours in **Kamui** , her skills were rapidly growing. In three days time she had over thirty weeks worth of training, and she was still going.

Her stamina, and her needs were all tied into magic now. She didn't need to rest, she didn't need to eat, or drink… she only needed magic in order to survive, and because of that, she had no reason to leave **Kamui** , for each individual week.

Along with the constant ass kickings from Madara, Riley's other skills were growing. There was so much to being a demon, that Riley didn't know or understand. Every hour she spent growing her skills and learning more about what it meant to be a demon. One of the biggest things Kurama tried to hammer into her head was that demons all had a unique ability that was similar to the sages **Creation of All Things** Technique. A demon could make any sort of object out of it's magic, and that object would remain as long as the demon fueled it with magic. The Sage's technique was superior in that what it created was permanent, however this was still an ability that all demons had, and it would be wise for her to learn it.

She also learned several unique abilities, that more powerful demons could do. As she grew in power so did her command over the natural order of things. Kurama explained to her that nature and the so called harmony of the universe was a creation of life, and light, and in retaliation for these natural creations, darkness and evil usurped some control over these natural aspects. He explained that he by his mere presence, caused bad luck for all those around him, to whom he had negative feelings towards. It was why accidents tended to happen quite often around powerful demons. He explained to Riley that at her level, she held power over a few aspects of creation, like luck.

Basically, she could infuse someone with positive or negative energies that would affect the world around them, and manifest as either good or bad luck. Like she had done with the undercover cop earlier that night. The poor guy had no idea she was going to be there that night, and he was just trying to protect people from those drug dealers. Therefore Riley had blessed him with a long life full of luck. Now it's not like he wouldn't ever have a problem again, but in a general sense, he would have a positive life from this moment forward. Her gift to someone whom was in the wrong place at the right time.

With each passing day, Riley felt the traces of her humanity slip further and further away. She was often surprised when she would think of something in an abstract way, that she had never thought like before. Her human rationality and reasoning were gone. Her instincts had changed. They were keener then ever before. There was nothing any human being could hide from her eyes and her senses. Whenever she met someone, she could instantly detect their aura. Whether they were light or dark, good or evil. She could tell instantly if a person was a threat or not.

Her devotion to her mates had also increased as well. She found herself watching them, always watching them to keep them safe. She had even placed seals on their bodies to track them if need be, not that they knew that.

Riley had also fine tuned her demonic form. She had made a few adjustments to increase her combat abilities or fear factor. Like the wide mouth lined with jagged razor sharp teeth. Her tail now had a split on the end of it, while it remained pointy if she wanted it to, the end of her tail could untwist into five small tendrils that acted like tentaclly fingers. Each one was nearly twice as long as an average human finger, and could be used to grab things. With this new addition, Riley's field of movement increased dramatically, as she could now use her tail to grab things and push or pull herself away from objects. It gave her a degree of control in the air, that she would otherwise not posses.

She was just now beginning to learn how to fly with her Rinnegan. It was not easy, and required an immense amount of focus and control. She had also stumbled upon another of **Kamui** 's abilities. She learned that she could teleport things to **Kamui** just by looking at them if she focused enough.

She also began work on another aspect of her being to increase her power even more. She had finally created an infinite storage seal that was tied into her core. This seal was tied into a rune that gathered natural energy and stored it into the seal. With it Riley began to learn how to be a sage. Mixing natural energy with her unusual Youki, created a type of magic more potent then Kurama had ever seen. He taught her how to be a fox sage, and that's where her ability to read people so well came from. The more she trained to be a fox sage, the more she developed an ability just like Kurama's negative emotion sensing. Her's, however was very unfocused and she couldn't use it to hunt people, just emotions, like if she wanted to find evil people, she could do it easily. Luckily her **Rinnegan** could follow and tract people's magic for miles, and even sense them at great distances if she had met them before.

To any normal person… Riley was a god. Her power was unbelievable, and it continued to grow with each passing day. And with each day, Riley continued to hone it to a razors edge. She never allowed it to slip out of control, she drilled her control exercises for hours every time she entered **Kamui**.

She had asked Kurama once or twice if he had ever heard of another demon with her kind of status. One with the power of an archdemon but the control of an archdevil. He said that while he was sure there were demons out there that were just like her, he doubted there were many, and he hadn't ever heard of any before.

Regardless, Riley knew that she was unique. As her power grew so did the affect she had on the natural world. She began to notice that when she was angry or upset, the sky would turn black, and weird things would begin to happen. Hell during one of her fights with Madara in **Kamui** , he pissed her off so much that it started raining ash. Ash just started to fall from the sky and blanket the ground. Riley had tested to see if it would happen in the real world and to her surprise it did. Similar things began to happen whenever she would get really happy, or horny. For happiness it was a gentle breeze, while whenever she was really aroused it would start to rain. It was weird.

Madara hypothesized that since she was mixing her Youki with natural energy she was actually becoming a nature sage, like Hashirama. Whenever the God of the Shinobi was happy or excited the wind would pick up and the plants would bloom. While whenever he was angry, there was a certain stillness to the world, almost like the entirety of nature was holding it's breath. It may not have been true, but it kinda explained why her Youki was having such an effect on the world around her.

Riley's power was monstrous. Kurama had informed her that because of all the time she spent in **Kamui** , she would be growing another tail very soon. Probably by next week, since she would spend another couple dozen weeks in **Kamui** , by then.

Riley had also taken to absorbing one or two cores from each of her raids against the evils of the world. Kurama had taught her how to separate a person's magical core from their soul, and now she was doing in to some of the people she killed. She still gave most to Kurama, but she wanted to start speeding up her magical regeneration. When asked why by Madara, whom was curious since she could go from zero to one hundred in about ten minutes, she simply replied, that ten minutes is a long time in battle, and if there was something that could push her to zero, she wanted there to be as little time between zero and one hundred as possible.

Neither could fault her on that, it was a clever idea, hell it took Kurama roughly six hours to get from zero to one hundred, though he did have a shit ton more magic then she did, so there was that.

One of Riley's main focuses throughout her training was working in her extra appendage into her taijutsu.

The style of Taijutsu Riley used was Madara's version of the **Uchiha Interceptor Style**. He called his style the **Red Crescent Assault Style**. It was based around an all out offensive style, with attacks and counter-attacks interwoven. The main purpose of the style was to take on a shit load of opponents at once. Like the Interceptor style, it required the **Sharingan** in order to use effectively, and it involved moving amongst your enemy and using their own attacks against them. Striking at those who left openings, countering those whom dared to strike out at you, and redirecting any attack that could deal damage to another enemy.

His style was so brutal that part of the deal made with the Senju to form Konohagakure was that Madara couldn't teach more then one person his taijutsu style. Turns out that one person was her. Now that he had a physical body he could help her correct all of the little mistakes she had been making all this time. Tiny things that you actually had to have someone help you adjust in order for your power to grow. Now she was refining her stances, and incorporating her tail into the mix.

It didn't take long before Riley was back in her room. The first thing she noticed upon entering the dark room, was the smell of sex. She glanced over at her bed and grinned at the sight of Fleur and Katie intertwined, sleepy peacefully. The two must have woken up some time after Riley had departed and had a vigorous screwing session, if the smell of sweat was anything to go by.

Riley had to admit, the two of them, interwoven like that, was hot. She kinda wished Daphne would stop being such a prude and join them more often… oh well, she was coming around.

Thinking back over the last few days, Riley had to admit, the Veela's sex drive was insane. It had only been like four days since they first had sex, and Fleur had probably coupled with Riley about thirty times since then. Dragging her into broom closets or showing up right after lessons were finished. It was intense.

Katie joined the two almost every night, and while not as sex crazed as Fleur, she still had a healthy appetite for it, and would join in every night. Daphne was a wildcard. The girls could tell just from looking at her that she wanted to join them, really badly. However she had her appearance to maintain. She didn't want to appear like some sex starved whore, and go begging for it. It made Riley laugh however whenever she noticed Riley and either Fleur or Katie, slip out of a broom closet, and she would pout. Riley found it cute, but she wouldn't do anything about. She figured it would be better for Daphne in the long run to grow out of her Ice Queen mentality around them. That or Daphne would have a mental break and try to sexually assault one of them. Either way, it would be funny to see.

Riley had also managed another date with Luna, and while she kept everything tame and normal, deep down the demoness was excited to get into Luna's panties, and couldn't wait until she finally decided she was ready.

Shaking off the thought, Riley threw off her clothes, and allowed some of her more fearsome Demonic features to fade, while still maintaining her older appearance.

She then went and took a shower, as each of the Slytherin rooms had a private bathroom, and then slipped into bed next to Katie and Fleur. Neither girl stirred and Riley could tell that their lovemaking session had been vigorous, since they were both out like lights.

Anyway, by this time it was about four in the morning so Riley just decided to sleep.

The next day the Chuunin exams commenced. All the participants were eager to prove their metal, and eager to start kicking some ass. This became extra funny, when the first test turned out to be a written exam. The point of the test was information gathering and counter-intelligence, and how well they could do it without getting caught, but their was an added twist. The test was easy for magicals, their purpose wasn't to cheat, it was to avoid getting cheated off of. There were nearly eighty teams from the various ninja villages and about ten teams from the three schools. The ninja had basically no clue how to answer most of the questions as they mostly had to do with magic. The magicals had an easy time with the test, but at the beginning of the test they were all told specifically that if you were caught cheating, or if you were caught getting cheated off of, a certain number of times, then you failed. They also didn't tell those that were getting cheated off of, if they failed until the end.

So it was a humerus sight for Riley and the other Jonin teachers, as Draco, Katie and Theo, had listed Riley as their sensei, and thus she was allowed to be in the Jonin lounge to watch the exams. They were all watching the exam through a wall of glass monitors that showed the inside of the test room from different angles. What she saw made her laugh, all of the shinobi were trying to stay cool and look like they were taking a test while all of the magicals had their heads low, arms spread out over their tests to hide their answers.

The ninja got clever with their cheating, using all kinds of various methods to gather intel from an enemy that knew they were being targeted. Riley had to admit, it was clever, pitting the shinobi against the magical students. It made for an interesting dynamic and the ideas that were used were interesting.

Riley kept a close eye on her three students. She knew they all had the test handled, peace of cake, but she was curious how they would avoid having their answers stolen. The answer for all three turned out to be genjutsu. Theo cast an illusion over his paper to mix up the answers he was writing down, so anyone copying him would place the wrong answers in the wrong spaces. Draco simply placed a subtle double layered illusion over his test that made it appear like he hadn't written anything at all, and was just sitting there, not knowing what to do. Katie just used genjutsu to make her answers appeared jumbled and random, so anyone trying to copy her would just see random gibberish.

"Hm… your students are pretty clever." Kakashi noted.

"I taught them well." Riley replied.

The other Jonin in the room cringed at hearing that. Most were fearful of Riley, and to hear that she had her own team, was even more worrying.

"Meanwhile… wow… Naruko's the only one..." Kakashi muttered with a sigh.

Riley raised an eyebrow as she glanced onto the monitor and spotted her sister quickly filling in answers. Riley knew that Naruko probably already knew all of this stuff by heart, but her teammates were probably screwed.

"So that's Ibiki Morino, the legendary Interrogator?" Riley asked as she looked at the proctor for this test. He was a tall man in an all black trench-coat with a black bandana on his head. His face was severely scarred and he looked quite fearsome.

"I'm surprised you've heard of him." Kakashi noted.

"His name is known in quite a lot of fields. Especially the information and torture fields. He's quite skilled at extracting information out of targets, I'm guessing he'll cut this group in half." Riley said aloud.

"True… so… how far do you think your students will make it?" Kakashi inquired.

"If they can pass this portion of the test… I see them making it to the finals. The first round is always meant to weed out those who just aren't anywhere near ready to be Chuunin. The next few rounds will weed out those who still have some work to do. I believe in them… but I know they still have a lot of lessons to learn. If they manage to learn a few in these exams, then hurray for them." Riley answered.

"Hm… interesting." Kakashi stated, as Asuma, Kurenai, and Gai all walked up to the two of them.

"Hey Kakashi, who's your friend?" Asuma inquired, he knew who she was, but it wouldn't do to simply approach her without offering a greeting first.

"Hey guys. This is Riley. Riley this is Asuma Sarutobi, Kurenai Yuhi, and Might Guy." Kakashi introduced them all.

Riley gave each one a neutral glance though her eyebrow perked when she noticed the last of the trio. "Might Guy? The Legendary Green Beast of Konohagakure? Practitioner and master of the Leaf's **Strong Fist Style**? It's an honor."

"Hm… so you've heard of me? Hehe." Guy stated with a proud chuckle.

"Indeed. Your exploits in Tiajutsu are famous amongst those with a healthy respect for the deeper aspects of the art. I, myself am a practitioner of the **Red Crescent Assault Style**. If you have the time sometime during the year, I would truly appreciate a taijutsu spar?" Riley replied.

"Your flames of Youth burn brightly young Uchiwa! OF COURCE WE SHALL SPAR!" Guy replied with gusto as he got into his taijutsu stance.

"Um… maybe later on Guy? You know… when you're not in a room filled with people." Kakashi stated with a bemused look on his face.

"Oh, um… Yes! We shall have out match soon. But for now let us watch our youthful students." Guy replied earning a chuckle from Riley.

"You know… that fight against that massive demon was pretty impressive." Asuma noted, as he began fishing for information. He noticed Kakashi give him a look, that told him to proceed with caution.

"Was it? I hadn't really noticed." Riley replied in a bored tone.

"Indeed! It was awe inspiring to see your flames of youth burn away that monster's hide!" Guy stated giving her a thumbs up.

"Yeah… defeating a monster like that, all by yourself… it was truly astounding to watch." Kurenai added.

"It wasn't anything really. Past it's size and thick hide, the creature had only a minor amount of power. In terms of magic, it only had about twice as much as a kage. Overall it was a weak opponent, it's only upsides were it's natural size and thick skin." Riley replied matter-of-factually.

"Still… I doubt I would be able to take it on." Kurenai replied,

"You wouldn't have. I can sense your powers lie in genjutsu. Against a monster like that, while easily tricked, you wouldn't be able to pierce it's hide with anything in your arsenal." Riley replied in a neutral tone.

"And how do you know that?" Kurenai inquired, not sounding the least bit offended.

"My eyes can see chakra. Yours is light, and airy. And there isn't a lot of it. You couldn't perform the necessary high level attacks to put the beast down. I'd guess that at best you could utilize maybe two or three A-rank Ninjutsu before running completely out of chakra, and from what you saw, you can understand that you would need something with a lot more kick, then simple A-rank Ninjutsu. Sadly against a beast like that, your illusions would only serve to trick it and keep it off balance, but you wouldn't be able to damage it's mental processes, like you could a human. That kind of demon can't be driven insane, since it doesn't possess higher brain functions." Riley explained earning rather surprised looks from the four surrounding Leaf ninja.

"How do you know so much about that thing?" Asuma asked, only the barest hint of suspicion in his voice.

Riley simply sent him a bored glance before her eyes returned to the monitors that showed the exam room.

All four of them stared at her for a moment, before glancing away as they all suddenly felt uneasy. None of them noticed the cruel smirk on Riley's face as she felt them shift uncomfortably.

- **Meanwhile** -

"What are we going to do about this lord Tsuchikage?" A council member asked.

"This girl is monstrously powerful, and she is too much like Madara for my liking. We need to find a way to get rid of her." Onoki replied as he stroked his beard.

"Perhaps we can target her friends, or perhaps her lovers. Maybe we can lure her into a trap with them?" One of his commanders suggested.

"Whatever we do, we must be weary. If this gets traced back to us in anyway, we'll be in deep shit." A Clan Leader stated with a concerned look.

"Have you given any consideration to Orochimaru's deal, my lord? Perhaps it would be wise to take this chance. If we get ride of the fourth Hokage then we can focus on this new threat, or vice versa." His Jonin Commander inquired.

"hm… that's a good idea. I know he's got Suna and Kumo on board. This could be our chance to kill two birds with one stone. Alright! If this is the path we have chosen, we're going to need to recall our old friends. It looks like we'll need Han and Roshi back in the village. I want Shinobi out searching for them, ASAP!" The Tsuchikage ordered.

"Yes Sir!" An Anbu captain replied as he quickly **Shunshined** out of sight.

"Soon… Soon, all our worries will be past us, and Iwa will reign supreme." Onoki stated to the nods of agreement from his council. None of them noticed the figure in the shadows that was nearly invisible.

It watched with anger, as the foolish mortal's began to plot their attack. It seemed as if Orochimaru was planning something, and it involved Kumo, Suna and now Iwa. Whatever it was, did not bode well for Hogwarts.

Riley simply shook her head at the foolishness of these moronic people. She would just have to show them the error of their ways. For now though she had other things to worry about. And with that, her clone which was under a powerful **Notice-Me-Not** charm, casually strolled out of the chambers, and no one ever noticed.

- **Meanwhile** -

"I don't wish to have to kill your brother. That's why I'm coming to you." Riley stated as she stood before a tall black man with white hair, a white goatee, and dark shades over his eyes.

"You seem so sure you can yo! But how do I know, my bro ain't gonna just throw you down like a ho!? Yo!" The man rapped in reply.

"You know what I am. If he comes for me. If he hurts those I love… I'll kill him. And every single ninja that you call comrade. I may not be able to take you yet… but unlike you… I can't die. So do the smart thing and talk him out of whatever he's got planned." Riley's clone replied in a cold and neutral tone.

"What's stopping me from telling him what you are? Fool! Ya Fool! And what's stoppin' me from reigning down a hurtin' on you for threatnin' the Killer Bee?!" Bee replied, eying the cloaked figure before him intently.

"You can try to tell him. But only those stronger then I can know the truth. You tell him, and he'll instantly forget. You can write in down and no one other then you can read it. And soon… you'll forget too. And then all that will be left is the Ox. By now the two tails and it's Jinchuriki have forgotten my secret. You will too one day. So while you can still know what I am… do yourself a favor and get on my good side. Otherwise… Kumo, The Raikage, everything you love, will vanish in fire. And before I tear your partner out of your head, and devour his soul, you'll know what true pain is. So… do the smart thing. Stop what's going to happen, and save your brother and fellow Jinchuriki. My power will one day eclipse even yours… so pick your fights well… and stay out of my way… I wont offer you another chance." The figure stated as it **Shunshined** away.

Killer Bee stood in silence for a few moments, a look of contemplation on his face. With a sigh he started walking. He needed to talk to A, fuck the council and their desire to finally get rid of Minato, if they took this fight to Britain, that little fuckin' Archdemon would wreck their shit.

- **Meanwhile** -

"We are not having this argument again, Danzo. We are adopting a wait and see approach." Minato growled out.

"And how long will that last? With what she did to the Tsuchikage, we don't have long before she becomes too big of a threat to deal with." Danzo retorted.

"What would you have me do? Kill her?! I won't do that. Right now she's just lost and confused. She's lashing out because she never got the chance to before. But she'll soon tire of it. Narumi never could stay angry… it's just not in her nature. She'll come around, we just have to give her time, and try not to make it worse until then." Minato replied, sounding very sure of himself.

"You truly believe this is just a phase? We have the apprentice of Madara Uchiha, running around out there, with a hate hard on for the hidden leaf and you just think it's a phase? Who, the hell am I talking to right now!?" Danzo snapped in reply.

"What the fuck do you want from me Danzo… you know what, Scratch that. I know what you want. What I don't understand is why you're so gung ho for us to act now. We know precisely dick about her abilities, and aside from the facts that she can use Wood style, and Obito's space time technique. She also has the **Rinnegan** , no wait, she has what might be an advanced version of the **Rinnegan**. Who the hell knows what kind of power she wields, I'm not going to take any action against a threat like that without more info first." Minato argued in reply.

"So you agree, she is a threat?" Danzo inquired.

"The Hokage in me has to say that anyone not of the hidden Leaf is a threat to us. But the Father in me knows this will pass. Narumi will come home… one day. We just have to be patient and not make things worse. I believe a slow and steady approach, is the best way to get her back here." Minato replied.

"Whatever method we go with one thing is for sure… she needs to be returned to the village. With her bloodlines and power the hidden Leaf, would be elevated to a superpower amongst nations." Danzo stated.

"I agree. And on top of that. Her being here, will finally give Naruko the push she needs to conquer the fox's power and become the hero she was destined to be." Minato responded with a faraway look in his eyes.

"Indeed. When she makes it to the finals, her training should be raised to a whole new level. I believe she is ready to ascend to a higher level. You just need to be willing to lay off the childish antics and finally push her to the extreme." Danzo said in a very forward tone.

"I know, Danzo. She's almost ready. Once she is, she'll finally begin learning my special techniques." Minato responded.

"Good to hear. Put some thought into what we've talked about. If the plan is to move slowly, then at the very least, start moving. Because right now… we're doing nothing." Danzo stated before turning and walking out of the office.

Minato simply let out a frustrated sigh before rubbing his temples. He never noticed the figure in the corner, hiding under an invisibility cloak.

Riley's clone simply shook it's head in disappointment and sank into the floor, not caring to remain around the Hokage, longer then she had too.

- **Later that night** -

The real Riley lay in bed with Fleur and Katie cuddled up next to her, she could just barely hear the two girls lightly snoring. Katie's team had passed the first round and Riley had been correct about their numbers being cut in half. the second round of the Chuunin exams was scheduled for a week after Yule holidays, so they had time to spare.

Riley wondered off handedly where Daphne and rolled off to. She had joined them earlier, after Katie practically dragged her into the room and quite literally tore her clothes off, and Riley had remembered being lip locked with the Ice Queen. She had probably rolled onto the floor. One of Daphne's biggest faults, at least in her own eyes, was that she thrashed and sprawled out a lot while she slept. Riley guessed that was one of the reasons she didn't want to join them every night, she didn't want them to know she was such a restless sleeper.

Extending her senses, Riley felt Daphne's presence off to the right. She was correct, Daphne had rolled out of bed. With a smirk Riley became intangible and slid through her lovers. She quietly stepped around the bed and scooped Daphne off the floor. She quickly lay the nude Slytherin in the center of the bed between Katie and Fleur, so she wouldn't roll off. Once she was settled Riley was about to rejoin them, when she felt an immensely ominous presence moving towards Britain. She quickly disappeared into **Kamui** and prepared to go hunting. She knew with the warning from Zetsu she had received two days ago, whom it was and she prepared for what might be her greatest battle yet.

 **-Elsewhere, fifty minutes later-**

"I like these channels. They remind me of Kiri." Kisame Hoshigaki, stated offhandedly. As he and Hiruko drifted quietly threw the English channel.

"This fog is dense. It feels… unnatural." Hiruko commented.

"Now that you mention it..." Kisame began to reply with a wicked grin, but he wasn't able to finish as the two men jumped from their boat right as a dragon made of water burst from beneath it, splitting it in half.

"Seems we've been discovered." Hiruko noted, earning a chuckle from Kisame whom drew Samehada.

"You two were foolish to think I would just let you walk into my territory." The two men heard someone say as none other then their target came walking out of the mist.

They were all currently standing on the water in the middle of the English channel, it was late, and their was no moon light, so in the darkness of the mist, visibility was low.

"Well would you look at that? Our prize came all the way out here to greet us. How thoughtful." Kisame stated with a chuckle.

"Narumi Namikaze. You are to come with us." Hiruko stated as he raised his hand to launch an attack. He stopped however when another figure strode out of the mist. This one was taller, and wore a long black cloak. While his face was hidden by the shadow of his cloak, his eyes were not and in the darkness of the night, the **Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan** , was easily visible.

"She wont be going anywhere. You two however, will be going to the bottom of the ocean." The figure stated.

Kisame's eyes widened slightly as he recognized the voice from behind that cloak.

"This is so bad… Hiruko, we need to retreat." Kisame hissed.

"Why?" Hiruko inquired.

"That's… Madara." Kisame stated, earning a shocked look from Hiruko.

"Seems he knows you grandfather." Riley commented.

"It's no matter. He's after my granddaughter. His life is forfeit." Madara replied darkly.

"True." Riley agreed as she whistled sharply.

Hiruko and Kisame both heard something whoosh through the air above them, and then slam into the water's surface behind them. Both glanced back into the mist, and felt a dark demonic presence approach.

It took a single moment before a massive shadow stepped forth from the darkness. Both men could only stare in shock as they witnessed the massive Demonic, Black Dragon, Deimos stalk out of the shadows. They could both see black demonic energy circling the beast's feet as it stood on the water. Just the pressure from it's presence was enough to make the two worried.

"This is going to be Fucking exciting!" Was all Kisame could say as the dragon reared back and unleashed an unholy torrent of black flames at them.

 **-To be Continued-**

 _ **Alright there's the next chapter hope you liked it. Look forward to the battle next chapter and I hope you like my little twist on the first round of the chuunin exams, I didn't want to go all out with the differences since the first task is meant to be basic skills, to weed out the weaklings. Now of course Riley would follow the Kage after they left their last meeting, especially with how threatening they were appearing. Anyway sorry for the long wait, hope you enjoy, JA NE!**_

 _ **\**_


	34. 30: A Reuinion of Siblings

_**Okay here's then next chapter, hope you enjoy.**_

 **Broken Angel**

Chapter 30

"Shit!" Hiruko and Kisame hissed as they dove away from the wall of black fire that sprung forth from the demon dragon's mouth.

They both dove in opposite directions and were immediately beset by their attackers. Kisame brought up his sword just in time to block a downward slash from Riley.

Hiruko meanwhile had to continue to jump further away as a stream of fireballs began to bombard around him.

"So the little guppy has some moves? Well sorry, I can't play with you right now. I need to go have a chat with your partner." Kisame said with a wicked smirk as he and Riley remained deadlocked. Inside, Kisame was worried. Madara was here, and he was protecting their target. With Madara guarding her, their chances of successfully capturing her, dropped significantly. It was at this time that he came to a startling discovery. He finally noticed the purple hue of her eyes, and now got a closer look at them.

' _Oh… shit!_ ' Was Kisame's thoughts as he recognized the legendary **Rinnegan**. Or at least this modified version of it.

" **Water Style: Crashing of the Deep**!" Hiruko shouted in the distance. Kisame and Riley glanced over in time to see a massive whale made of water jump out of the water behind Hiruko and descend towards the advancing form of Madara.

Madara quickly retaliated, as he flashed through handsigns and fired a stream of fire up into the falling whale. The fire was so hot that the massive falling body of water, instantly turned to steam, and the thickness of the mist intensified.

Kisame quickly refocused on his attacker and went to push her back. He was slightly surprised when she easily matched his strength and then quickly overpowered him and pushed him back a couple of yards. She then charged and pushed his sword back then delivered a powerful punch to his chest sending him back about a dozen yards.

"Hm… looks like the guppie's got some bite to her. Well then… if you wanna dance, let's dance!" Kisame stated with a smirk, though inside, he was a bit worried, that punch had no chakra in it, she was just physically strong enough to overpower him, he quickly pushed these thoughts aside as he dove towards her and slashed out at her with Samehada.

Kisame couldn't help but smirk as he felt some of her chakra slip into the sword. That smirk didn't last however as suddenly Samehada, grew a foot in length and tripled in weight, if then started to gag, like it was sick or something.

"What the hell?" Kisame stated aloud, when suddenly Samehada forcefully expelled the chakra it had eaten. It didn't take a genius to figure out what had happened. The second that chakra was released Kisame felt a burning pain on his flesh. He quickly realized that the girl's chakra was poisonous and virulent. So virulent that the Samehada, was actually affected.

' _This girl's chakra… it's poisonous. So poisonous that Samehada can't absorb it. That gives her a huge advantage.'_ Kisame thought to himself.

 **-On the opposite side of the battlefield-**

"Whomever you are, your powers are immense. I look forward to absorbing them." Hiruko stated with a chuckle.

"Boy… you are about a thousand years to early to be facing me. I'll make sure to ingrain the lesson into you, before I send you running home." Madara replied, his face still hidden in the shadows of his cloak, but his eyes were visible, and ominously startling even to the normally stoic Hiruko.

"Hmph… we shall see." Hiruko replied with a chuckle.

"Indeed." Madara stated as he quickly brought his hand to his mouth and breathed out a massive fireball, that went hurtling towards Hiruko.

' _He performed that technique without handsigns… or words!"_ Hiruko thought to himself as he raised his hand and absorbed the technique.

" **Dark Release: Consuming Wave!** " Hiruko shouted as the fireball vanished into his hand and with a wave, a massive wall of pure darkness came rushing from his palm.

"Hm… you're definitely an interesting one." Madara commented with amusement as he disappeared beneath the water, avoiding the attack.

 _'He vanished.'_ Hiruko thought as he extended his sense and tried to locate his opponent. He didn't have to look long as suddenly all of the water around him began to churn and shoot into the air. In only a moment all of the water beneath Hiruko's feet had been sucked out, and was now circling above him.

Without the water to stand on, Hiruko began to fall, as the massive tornado, he was standing in, continue to pull more and more water up into the air.

' _This power… this man is no ordinary ninja.'_ Hiruko thought to himself as he glanced up and spotted Madara. The mighty shinobi had just jumped above the twirling column of air and water, he quickly brought his hands together and with just a single handsign, unleashed a hellstorm, down the column of the tornado.

" **Fire Style: Great Fire Annihilation**!" With a massive inhale, Madara spat out a huge wall of fire, straight down the tornado's body, and right towards Hiruko. The twirling wind of the tornado superheated the fire, which in turn vaporized all of the water, forcing a wall of fire and superheated steam down towards Hiruko.

"Shit!" Was all Hiruko could think as the technique descended down towards him.

- **Back to the other fight** -

' _Holy shit… so this is the power of the fourth Mizukage.'_ Kisame thought to himself as he witnessed the massive tornado explode into flames.

"Keep your eyes on the prize there jaws." Riley taunted as she dashed at him with immense speed. As soon as she closed the gap between them she released a solid burst of her Youki right at him. She didn't even need to move in order to attack like that, so Kisame was caught unaware, when a solid wall of black miasma rushed out of her body and slammed into him.

He felt his skin begin to burn and sizzle, and decided to quickly vanish underwater to avoid any more of the miasma's acidic and poisonous effects.

 _'Okay_ … _so this isn't exactly going that well. This girl is powerful, way more powerful then someone like her should be. And she's got a Mizukage watching out for her. What the hell kinda shit did we get ourselves into?'_ Kisame thought to himself.

He was racked out of his thought process when he felt the water start to heat up, he also noticed things growing brighter. He quickly glanced up and saw a massive fireball pushing it's way down through the water. It was being continuously fueled and therefore wasn't dissipating upon contact with a large body of water.

Doing the one thing he could think of, he dove to the right, and created a couple dozen sharks made of water. He quickly grabbed one and it sped away from the fireball at immense speed.

Going on the attack, Kisame directed the jutsu upwards towards the surface. He quickly multiplied the number of sharks, to the point where there were nearly two hundred of them. The massive school of man-eating water constructs burst from the water's surface.

He quickly directed the technique towards Riley, whom he spotted standing on the water's surface. To his surprise she wasn't still focused on her fireball, she was staring at him, almost as if she had, had her eyes on him the whole time.

"Eat This!" Kisame shouted as the sharks dove towards her.

In response Riley whipped out her wand, spun in to staff mode, wrapped it in lightning and tossed it up towards him and the oncoming mass of sharks, like a javelin.

Kisame watched the lightning spear shoot towards him, he watched as the first few sharks, were hit with bolts of lightning that jumped off the spear as it traveled towards him. The sharks instantly turned to steam when they were struck by the bolts coming off the lightning wrapped javelin. Knowing that this attack would kill him if it struck home, Kisame dove off the flying water shark.

He managed to jump just in time to avoid the spear as it flew by, though a few bolts of lightning jumped off the spear and struck him in the arms and chest. He was left with a few minor burns but otherwise managed to dodge the attack unharmed.

He landed and immediately focused his attention on Riley. He watched her quickly summon the stick she had just thrown at him, back to her hands. She then spun it around again and it turned back into it's wand form. Kisame was about to prepare another jutsu when he was forced to dodge as a barrage of lights came rushing out of Riley's wand.

These lights were a mixture of spells from simple **reducto** to **severing curses** , to **organ liquifying** , and **bone breaking** curses, to bolts of elemental magic.

Kisame was now on the run as dozens of deadly spells came rushing out of Riley's wand as she slowly advanced after him. He had to keep batting away some of the spells and expelling the poisonous chakra from Samehada, all the while keeping on the move. Some of the spells moved faster then the others, those are the ones he had to block while the slower ones he could just dodge. Now Kisame didn't know what these spells did, but he had heard of the powers of the dark arts, and if that's what this girl was using against him, he did not want any of those spells hitting him.

There were simply too many however and one, a light gray spell, slammed into his arm. Kisame grit his teeth in pain as he instantly felt the bones snap in half. He had just lost his primary sword arm, and while he was ambidextrous, that was his favored arm.

He quickly took Samehada in his other hand and began to think of a plan to counter-attack, it took him a moment but he finally thought up something.

' _This girls has some major skills. We were definitely unprepared for this fight_.' Kisame thought as he rammed his sword into the water and channeled chakra through it. A moment later he lifted it up, bringing with him a massive column of water, that was now wrapped around the sword. He quickly hefted the column of water high into the air, and swung it down towards Riley. All the while shouting " **Water Style: Grand Crashing Water Column Jutsu!** "

Riley's response was a quick flick of her wand. The result was a single bolt of lightning that dropped from the sky and slammed right into Kisame.

The sudden shock of being electrocuted, broke his technique, causing the water column to explode and fall back into the ocean.

Kisame quickly recovered and jumped back. He was just now starting to get worried. He seriously began to doubt his ability to beat this girl, if she could just casually drop a bolt of lightning on his ass from the heavens. And that was actual lightning, moving at the speed lightning would. He wasn't dodging that shit.

He glanced over towards the other fight for just a moment, and spotted Madara standing on the water's surface scanning the area, most likely looking for Hiruko. Suddenly in the distance a black dragon made of dark release, shot out of the water. Hiruko was standing on it's head and man did he look pissed. His outfit was singed, and he looked to have taken a bit of burn damage, to his arm and shoulder.

- **At the other fight** -

Hiruko quickly jumped from the dragon's head and with a wave of his hand, sent if flying towards Madara at immense speed, all the while shouting, " **Dark Release: Piercing Dragon**!"

They all saw Madara as he stared up at the technique with a bored look on his face. They saw the dragon slam right into Madara and erupt in a giant explosion.

Hiruko landed heavily and grit his teeth in pain. His burn wounds he'd received from that wind and steam infused fire style technique were bad. He'd need to go get some healing soon.

He quickly sensed a presence in front of him and glanced up just as an unharmed Madara appeared in front of him. Faster then he could follow, Madara laid into him with tiajutsu, and proceeded to beat the ever loving fuck out of Hiruko. Hiruko's only saving grace in this situation was the steel release he had absorbed from an Iwa nin years ago. If he didn't have that, this taijutsu barrage would have killed him.

Madara quickly laid into him, delivering almost a dozen swift punches to his main body in less then a second, before finishing with an uppercut and then a solid kick to the chest.

Hiruko was sent flying back and just barely managed to stay on his feet. He glanced up just in time to see Madara vanish and reappear right in front of him. Thinking quickly Hiruko activated another of his stolen Kekkei Genkai, and vanished in an immense burst of speed. Reappearing about a hundred yards away, Hiruko quickly sent a prayer of thanks to the gods for his stolen swift release.

Hiruko quickly used swift release again and quickly moved to Kisame's side. Seeing his partner faring no better, he grit his teeth in anger at how fucked up this situation had become.

"Got any idea's partner?" Kisame asked with a chuckle.

"I see you're having fun." Hiruko noted with distaste.

"She's good. More powerful then I would have thought possible for a girl so young. Then again… have you seen her eyes?" Kisame asked in reply.

Hiruko glanced over at Riley and took note of the purple hue to them, he then noticed the rings and tomoe and his own eyes widened in surprise.

"That's not good." Hiruko commented.

"You think?" Kisame replied sarcastically, as he let out another chuckle.

"So… how was fighting Madara?" Kisame asked after a moment.

"I don't wanna talk about it." Hiruko replied earning a chuckle from Kisame.

Both men ceased their conversation as Madara appeared by Riley's side.

The two Uchiwa stared at the two criminals with bored expressions before sharing a glance with each other. The two quickly started to chuckle before turning and beginning to walk away.

Hiruko and Kisame were both left surprised as they watched their two assailants just kinda decide to leave.

"What the hell?" Kisame said aloud, loud enough for Madara and Riley to hear.

The two glanced back, and Riley replied, "You were fun to play with, better sport then I usually get. But I have no reason to kill you, especially Hiruko… he's a missing nin from the Leaf, I'm not going to be the one to clean up the Leaf's mistakes. And Kisame Hoshikagi, well if you're working with Hiruko then you'll be there to help fuck up any attempts the Leaf makes to kill him, so again, why kill you when you're just another problem for the Leaf? Thanks for the play time, though. It was amusing."

Both men just stared back at her. The way she spoke was so condescending. So belittling, you'd think their prides would force them to retort. However… it was hearing how much she knew about them, and how little she feared them. And to hear from her own lips, that all of this fight was just a game to her. Kisame had a broken arm and some minor burns. Hiruko had heavy burns and maybe some bruised ribs from the pounding he got from Madara. And yet to the two Uchiwa, this was nothing more then a game.

"So you're just letting us walk away?" Kisame asked aloud.

"No… if you can get away from him… then you're free to go." Riley replied with a chuckle as she and Madara vanished into the mist.

"Him?" Hiruko said aloud, with confusion. Both men were silent for a moment, when they suddenly felt something pass through the water beneath them. Faster then they would have thought possible, Deimos broke through the water behind them, landed and spun, lashing out with a tail strike. Neither men was fast enough to dodge, as the dragon had caught them off guard and both men were hit with the full force of the attack.

 _'Fuck!'_ was the thought that ran through both their minds as they were sent flying back towards France.

They both probably landed about eight hundred meters away, hitting the water's surface with sickening force. Luckily for them neither lost consciousness, and were therefore able to swim to safety, all the while remaining hidden beneath the water's surface, to avoid the giant fucking dragon they both feared was circling above.

 **-Elsewhere-**

"Have fun Grandfather?" Riley inquired as the two walked.

"Meh… he was weak. Had a few interesting tricks, but otherwise wasn't a threat." Madara replied.

"Mine was a bit of fun, but he just wasn't ready for me. Next time I'm sure he'll be able to dance with me." Riley commented with a chuckle.

"You fought well, he never even landed a strike on you, well done." Madara offered her as praise.

"Thank you. So did you plant the tracker seal on yours?" Riley asked.

"Yes. You?" Madara inquired.

"Yep." Riley answered.

"Good. Now we'll at least learn where all their bases are, and we'll see those two coming from a world away." Madara stated as they continued to walk.

"Question though? Why not just ask Zetsu where all the Akatsuki bases are?" Riley inquired.

"I don't trust black Zetsu." Madara responded.

"Why? He's made from you." Riley asked.

"No… he's made from the evil me. The one who's planning on enslaving the whole world in an eternal genjustu and revive a ten tailed arch demon. That kind of drive and will, lives within Black Zetsu. I can't say for sure what he's thinking. And I don't trust that he's really on our side. White Zetsu, definitely. But black Zetsu… I'm weary." Madara answered, looking thoughtful as they walked.

"I see. Well. Now we'll know. At least where some are, and we can keep an eye on those two dunces." Riley replied as she heard Deimos fly up behind them.

"They gone?" Riley asked, earning a nod from the dragon.

"Good." Riley stated as she glanced over at Deimos de-summoned him. She then placed her hand on Madara's arm and pulled him into **Kamui** , before going there herself.

 **-Meanwhile-**

"You alright?" Hiruko asked as he and Kisame trudged ashore, somewhere in France.

"Remind me to kick Zetsu's ass when I see him again. Oh, and the boss's. Easy to capture the fox's spirit my ass! Let's see how he feels when we tell him she had the fucking **Rinnegan** and Madara fucking Uchiha as a bodyguard. Oh… and a dragon… a big fucking dragon." Kisame grumbled out as he fell down to the sand.

Both men now sported broken ribs from the tail strike, and on top of their other injuries both were worse for wear.

 **-Later-**

Fleur felt her heavy eyelids slowly open. It was an odd way to wake up, just to open your eyes, but that's how it happened. She recognized the soft silk of Riley's bedsheets, as well as the light snoring of Katie, whom was nearby. She felt her hand on someones stomach, though she knew it wasn't Riley's. Riley had firm toned abs, that, while not big, were rock hard. It was odd touching Riley's muscles. It was like touching rocks wrapped in silk. This wasn't Riley, she wondered for a second if it was Katie, but no, the sound of Katie's snoring was a little further away, not right next to her. Fleur stared at the person next to her for a moment, knowing that it could only be Daphne, whom Fleur had thought, left after their love making session.

A few moments in the dark passed and Fleur's eyes finally adjusted and she spotted the Blonde Slytherin laying peacefully between her and Katie. She was happy to see Daphne amongst them, though she was uneasy for some reason. It took her a moment, to realize that Riley was no where to be seen. She sat up and glanced around the dark room, to see if she could spot her silhouette in the darkness but ended up not seeing anything.

A bit of unease slipped into the Veela's body. She didn't like it when Riley just vanished like this. She knew her lover could handle anything, but she still worried. It's not like she couldn't, her Veela instincts naturally made her worry for her mate, whenever she wasn't around. Thinking a bit on it, Fleur knew she needed to talk to her mother about how strong her instincts were becoming. Ever since she started mating with Riley, she seemed to always know where to find her. Whenever Fleur wanted to have sex, she knew exactly where to go to find Riley, it was never an issue. And yet… now that she thought about it, she had no clue how she always knew where to find Riley. It was so odd.

Her thought process was interrupted as she noticed the open space at the end of the bed contort into something akin to a black hole, and from it, Riley emerged.

Fleur stared at her with a bit of surprise. She'd never seen Riley do something like that before. The fact that Riley had just bent space, around a central point and emerged from it, was utterly shocking for the young Veela.

"Wh… zat… Zat was amazing." Fleur sputtered out.

"Oh… what are you doing awake?" Riley inquired as she noticed Fleur staring at her.

"I… I noticed you were gone… and I..." Fleur began to reply.

Riley simply smiled and shook her head. With a wave of her hand, her clothes vanished and she crawled across the bed towards Fleur.

"Where did you go?" Fleur asked as Riley crawled towards her.

"Nowhere important, love." Riley replied as she reached her and pushed the Veela back onto the bed. Riley then crawled on top of her until the two were face to face. She then planted a kiss on the Veela's lips, earning a light moan in response.

"Riley..." Fleur began to say but was stopped when Riley brought a finger to her lips.

"Sleep." Riley said with a small smile.

Fleur was about to respond when she suddenly felt very tired. She saw Riley roll off to her side and lay next to her. That was the last thing Fleur saw before a peaceful darkness, overtook her.

 **-Later-**

"What the hell is the reason for this meeting? We've been here for fucking hours!" Hidan shouted into darkness.

"Stop yelling you dick!" Kakuzu barked in response, obviously getting fed up with Hidan's bitching.

"Yo boss… what are we waiting for? And where's Kisame and Hiruko, huh?" Deidara inquired.

"I fucking hate to be kept waiting!" Sasori snarled darkly.

"Settle yourselves! I feel that they'll be joining us soon. They have information on the nine tails Jinchuriki." Pain replied.

Just as he said that, Kisame and Hiruko appeared at their respective positions. Everyone took note of the fact that both weren't wearing their cloaks and had their upper torso's wrapped in bandages. They also took note that Kisame had an arm wrapped up.

"What the fuck happened to you two?" Hidan asked.

"The Nine tails girl you sent us after, happened." Hiruko growled in reply.

"I told you two to plan carefully. Not run in guns blazing. Wait! How did she manage to defeat the two of you? You often work well together." Pain inquired.

"That girl… she was powerful, and she had a bodyguard. Kisame thinks it was Madara Uchiha." Hiruko replied.

"What!?" Pain and Konan both asked in reply.

"He had the **Sharingan**. And he sounded like Madara. But I didn't see his face. I know Madara would be like a hundred and twenty by now… but still, it was to much like him, to not bring it up." Kisame explained.

"The girl possess the **Rinnegan** , Pain." Hiruko added.

"What? Are you sure?" Pain asked as Konan's eyes widened in surprise.

"It was the same color and pattern though hers had three tomoe on each of the three innermost rings, for a total of nine." Kisame answered.

"Could if be a mutated version of the **Rinnegan**?" Konan inquired.

"I've never heard of such a mutation. It could be a whole different kind of Dojutsu for all we know. We need to gather more information. What abilities did she utilize?" Pain questioned.

"She has Kenjutsu skills, magic skills, I think some were the dark arts. Great control over elemental magic, as well as Ninjutsu. Her Dojutsu has immense sensing abilities, as she was able to follow me from underwater. Oh and her Chakra is fucking caustic and poisonous as all hell! She also managed to sense us from miles away. We were just crossing the English channel when she showed up to confront us. And we were going the sneaky route." Kisame explained.

"Agreed. She also possesses a giant black dragon that breathes black flames. For it's size, it's quite fast." Hiruko added.

"What would you rank her as?" Pain inquired.

"S-Rank easy. She fought us off without even having the power of a bijuu, and her partner, the possible Madara was also S-Rank. The two fought us for a few minutes, almost like they were testing us, then they just walked away, stating that we weren't a threat, and that they were just playing. Something about their tone, and mood, tells me that they weren't joking." Kisame informed them all.

"Zetsu. Head to Britain immediately. I want to know everything about this girl, and her guardian." Pain ordered and the images quickly vanished.

Pain and Konan stood in Ame. Both with concerned looks.

"I assume you heard all of that?" Pain suddenly asked.

Konan glanced over just as the masked man walked out of the darkness.

"Indeed. Interesting to hear she's become this powerful. And the **Rinnegan** … that could put an immense dampening on our plans. Especially if she learns how to summon the statue." Obito commented in his Madara voice.

"And what of Madara possibly being her bodyguard… Madara?" Konan asked in an accusatory voice.

"Let me ask you something Konan. If I wasn't the real Madara would you trust me any less then you do now… or better yet would you fear me any less? The truth of the matter is that I am Madara… whether you believe that or not, is inconsequential. Remember… I know all of your weaknesses and… most importantly… I know Pain's weakness. So don't take that tone with me girl… you'll lose." Obito fired back, channeling Madara so perfectly that Konan herself looked a bit frightened.

"Enough! If you are truly Madara then explain the Madara like bodyguard?" Pain stated.

"Well… over the history of the **Sharingan** there have been many whom have traveled the world. I wouldn't be surprised if some no name person with the **Sharingan** left the clan decades ago, and started a family elsewhere in the world. In fact… this might answer the question as to where she got her **Sharingan**. Kisame told us that she called her guard Grandfather. Maybe it wasn't Minato whom possessed the **Sharingan** , but Lily… if that's the case, that would explain why she never awakened it, these eyes require quite a bit of combat stress in order to awaken." Obito answered and then thought aloud.

"So… you believe that some random ass **Sharingan** wielder has been living in Britain for years and he just so happens to sound like you?" Konan asked.

"Weirder things have happened." Obito replied with a shrug.

Konan looked like she was about to retort to that, but Pain silenced her with a gesture. "Whether he is the real Madara or not, is unimportant. If it had been the real Madara whom Hiruko and Kisame had faced, I doubt they'd be alive right now. We need to focus on what's important. That girl has the **Rinnegan** and it's only a matter of time before she discovers how to summon the demonic statue. When that happens, we run the risk of her deciphering our plans." Pain stated.

"I agree. Zetsu and I will head for Britain. Gather info on her… maybe take her out if we get the chance." Obito stated as he turned and left.

"I don't like this." Konan stated aloud.

"Maybe we'll get lucky and she'll kill him. The only reason he is a threat to me, is because he knows my greatest weakness. Without that knowledge… he is nothing before a god." Pain stated in a dark tone, as he looked out over his kingdom. Ame.

 **-Elsewhere a short while later-**

"So… what are you doing here?" Came the voice of Itachi Uchiha.

"I can't come visit an old friend?" Riley replied as she stood before the somber Uchiha clan leader.

"I never thought you'd be back here." Itachi noted.

"Well… that's what clones are good for. I find the one with the sunniest disposition and her ass get's sent here." Riley replied earning a light chuckle from Itachi.

"Not that I don't appreciate the social call, but why are you really here?" Itachi asked.

"You're one of my few allies outside of Britain. I wanted to let you in on some info I just gained. What do you know about a group called Akatsuki?" Riley asked, suddenly getting serious.

"Master Jiraiya has been looking into them. They're a mercenary group, operating mostly out of Grass, Rain and Earth. Master Jiraiya believes they may be a threat and he says that Orochimaru used to be one of them." Itachi replied.

"Well you can add Hiruko of the Leaf and Kisame Hoshigaki to the list. The two tried to sneak into Britain last night. I fought them off and sent them running." Riley replied earning a nod of understanding from Itachi. She wasn't surprised to see that he had no reaction to hearing about her beating two S-Ranked criminals.

"I also have it on good authority from my own spy that this group is secretly run by Obito." Riley added after a moment.

"Obito did state that he wanted me to join a group after the Uchiha massacre. This must be the one he meant. Do you care if I inform the Hokage of this?" Itachi asked.

"Go ahead, but don't trace it back to me. I don't want to get involved with the Leaf's affairs." Riley replied earning a nod of thanks from Itachi.

"Would you mind giving something to Kakashi when he returns from Britain?" Riley asked as she fished out a scroll.

"Sure… but why not give it to him yourself?" Itachi inquired as he took the scroll.

"I don't want him to be able to question me on it. In there is everything he'll need to access his half of Obito's **Kamui** technique, as well as some tips to use his half to counter Obito's. As it's a **Sharingan** technique, I trust you to keep it safe. I'll leave it up to Kakashi as to whether he wishes to pass on the info to the Konoha Intel division or not." Riley replied. Earning a nod of understanding, Itachi put the scroll away. Since her **Kamui** and Obito's were two separate planes of existence, there was not a whole lot Kakashi could gather from the technique to use against her. But he could get a lot to fuck with Obito so that was good. Obito's intangibility had one great weakness, and that was Kakashi. However she had both eyes, and therefore did not possess the same weakness.

"Speaking of the **Sharingan** … how has Shisui's eye been?" Itachi inquired.

Riley simply smiled in reply and pulled out her wand. Itachi stared at it for a moment, before recognizing the Mangekyou eye on the end.

"You turned it into a part of your wand?" Itachi inquired. Though he nearly gasped when he saw the tiny eye, whirl around and look right at him with a look of recognition.

"It's a reverse wand/staff. I needed a focus and a good place to keep Shisui's eye. It's now forever fused with my staff, and only I can wield my staff. No one will ever be able to gain access to Shisui's abilities." Riley answered.

"Can you?" Itachi inquired.

"What do you mean?" Riley inquired with a bit of confusion.

"Well it's a human eye. Could you channel chakra through it, and us it as another sight-line? A third eye so to speak, and if so could you channel the abilities stored with the eye?" Itachi inquired.

Riley looked thoughtful for a second as she looked down at the tiny little eye at the end of her wand it whirled around and met her gaze. Riley often wondered just how conscious the eye was. Sometimes it just whirled around without a care in the world, and then there were times like now, where it was focused and watching them. She wondered if she could channel her own sight-line through the eye, or if she could harness the abilities stored within it. It would definitely be something to look into.

"I'm not sure if I can or not. But I will definitely look into it." Riley replied earning a nod from Itachi.

"Well, if you somehow manage to access Shisui's abilities there is something I should warn you about. The real reason I wanted Shisui's eye gone from here, wasn't just because it was a Mangekyou, but because of a unique ability Shisui possessed." Itachi explained.

"What kind of ability was this?" Riley inquired.

"The Technique was called **Kotoamatsukami**. It is a powerful yet subtle mind control genjutsu. One that can only be detected by those with very high sensing abilities. It implants thoughts and false experiences into ones minds that slowly builds over time into a firm belief held by the victim, making them think that what they are doing is of their own free will. Though it has a few major drawbacks. One is that the technique puts immense stress on the eye, and while I don't think it can cause blindness, Shisui could only use it once a decade. The other drawback was that the idea has to be a subtle evolving idea, something massive will be rejected by the subconscious." Itachi explained.

"Why are you telling me this? You know I have little love for this village, and there is a strong possibility if they fuck with me that I could use this technique against them." Riley inquired knowing how much of a patriot Itachi was.

"My answer is two fold. The first part is that ever since that fateful night all those years ago, the clans reputation has remained sullied. I have done all I can to raise us back up, but the villagers and the council see us as traitors in disguise. They assume I don't know what they're doing with my brother. How they're turning him against me, so that they can use him to finally be rid of me. Sasuke is strong, but he is a fool. He refuses to see the light, to understand what needed to be done. I shoulder his hatred because I'm the one who ruined his life, and I don't hate him for hating me. I accepted that was what would happen, years ago. However, what he seeks will bring no glory or honor to the clan. All it will do is lead us further into ruin. The village has written us off… they've already chosen Sasuke as the progenitor for 'their' perfect Uchiha clan, while the rest of us can wilt and die for all they care. The second part is much more simple. You are like a little sister to me. If I or Shisui can do anything to keep you safe, then we will. I'm sure Shisui would have trusted you with the technique, and being his own, I know you wont abuse it." Itachi replied, with a hint of sadness and anger in his tone, but at the end there was compassion.

"This village doesn't deserve a shinobi like you Itachi. You kill yourself for them, and all they do is spit on your sacrifice and plot your murder." Riley replied, sounding angry and bitter.

"I just wish that their was something I could do for my clansmen. I'm dying Riley. I've contracted some sort of sickness, and there is no cure. It's only a matter of time before I'm either too weak to beat Sasuke or he surpasses me. When that happens, I know he'll kill me. He may not have that mentality now, he may just want to surpass me, but over time that will change. They've bred the love out of him, now they'll infuse him with their hate. He's to easily influenced by them..." Itachi informed her with obvious sadness.

"Tsunade couldn't find a cure?" Riley inquired.

"No. The disease is eating me alive. My organs are slowly being liquified. I probably only have two or three years left. All she could do was offer me some pain medication." Itachi responded, sounding almost bitter.

"Why not tell your brother? To know that you are dying may be enough to snap him out of this phase he's in." Riley asked.

"I would give anything to reform my bond with my brother… but… is it right to reforge that bond, only for it to be forever shattered in a few years time? Do I tell him, and let him watch as I slowly wither and die? Or is it better to simply allow things to play out? What creates the bigger monster? Will he be worse if I let the council poison his mind, or will her be worse off if we become brothers again, only for me to die? I don't know… and I battle myself everyday trying to find an answer." Itachi replied stoically.

The two were quiet for a few moments, Riley didn't know how to answer that. It was a legitimate concern. Sasuke could end up a monster either way. But which would made it worse? Reform a bond, then shatter it, damaging Sasuke's already unstable mind even further or allow him to be consumed by corruption? A demon or a devil… those were the choices chaos or corruption?

"May I see?" Riley inquired.

Itachi stared at her for a moment, almost as if contemplating if he should. Eventually he let out a sigh and raised his arm, he pulled back the sleeve of his shirt and Riley spotted a few small dark blotches on his skin.

Riley reached her hand out and began to scan the infected area.

Itachi watched as Riley's face scrunched up almost like the was deciphering something. He recognized the look, as it had been the same one that Tsunade had given him when he had gone to her for medical attention.

"When did you contract this illness?" Riley asked suddenly as she continued to scan his arm.

"About a year ago, why?" Itachi replied with a hint of curiosity.

"You're not sick Itachi. You're being poisoned." Riley replied as she pulled her arm back. Itachi's eyes widened in surprise at hearing that.

"What do you mean? How do you know?" Itachi asked as he glanced down at his arm.

"The poison in your veins… it's mine." Riley replied as her eyes grew dark. Now Riley's clones didn't possess the **Rinne Sharingan** so they just had her old Blue eyes, but even so the anger and rage within them was indescribable.

"It's yours?" Itachi inquired.

"You remember when I told you how I fought a basilisk?" Earning a nod she continued, "Well I absorbed some of it's venom with my chakra, don't ask me how. Now all of my chakra is insanely virulent and can kill you if you absorb to much of it."

"Then how was I poisoned by you? Neither of us have seen each other since you left?" Itachi inquired.

"Because… the Anbu captain I killed last year… I did it with a poisoned strike. He died from my poisoned chakra. But he was brought back here before he died. The leaf must have managed to collect my chakra, and store it somehow. But I would recognize my own chakra anywhere. And it's flowing through your veins… a tiny microscopic amount that's slowly eating you alive." Riley informed him, and with that said she raised her hand towards him and Itachi felt something shift in his body. He then saw something begin to exit his body. It was a greenish black mist that was barely visible but it all floated over to Riley's hand and sunk into her flesh.

"Someone in the Leaf is trying to kill you Itachi." Riley stated.

"I guess I don't have to ask why. But to think one of my own comrades would try to kill me… I guess I should have seen this coming." Itachi bit out sounding bitter.

"The worst part of all of this… is that it's the Leaf government that want's you dead. And Tsunade the slut whore, is in on it." Riley barked out with a growl.

"Lady Tsunade… are you sure?" Itachi asked.

"An Anbu captain is dying of some unknown kind of poison. Would anyone other then Tsunade be there? Besides… even if she wasn't the one whom originally tried to save that blasted Anbu, she's been studying my poisonous chakra. Someone with her skills should have recognized the poison she's been studying for a year. Unless of course she was drunk, cuz I wont rule out the possibility." Riley explained, with a hint of anger.

"Why would she want me dead?" Itachi had to ask.

"Well… the Hokage could of asked her to do it. The council could of blackmailed her. Someone could have offered to pay off her considerable debts… Tsunade has a lot of vices and therefore a lot of dirt on her. Being the prideful woman that she is, I can imagine a whole number of reasons why she would try to kill you. Or at least pretend to not know what's wrong with you." Riley answered with a shrug.

The two sat silently for a few minutes… Itachi looking angry and betrayed, while Riley just looked angry.

"I know who is doing this." Itachi finally stated.

"What! Who?" Riley asked in reply.

"Danzo Shimura. Lady Tsunade may be a lot of things… but she isn't a monster. Danzo… I've long believed that he was the one whom murdered Shisui, but I never had any proof, and he has an army of Root anbu serving him. I believe he was the one whom tried to kill you after you and Remus left the village all those years ago." Itachi explained.

"Then he could possibly possess Shisui's missing eye. So he's controlling Tsunade, to try and kill you. Makes sense. So what do we do? He has an army, and there are less then a dozen Uchiha left. All of which are kids, you can't fight him." Riley stated thoughtfully.

"Yes, and he has the favor of the Daimyo. Going against him without proof will bring the entirety of the Daimyo's might down upon us. And besides, you are magically bound to participate in a tournament in Britain do you really think it's a good idea to go against him while you are magically bound to be at a certain place?" Itachi warned.

"Damn… you're right. I can't attack him now and risk his escape when I'm bound to participate in the Tri-Wizard Tournament. But when it's over… I'm going to fucking murder that son of a bitch for what he did to Shisui." Riley stated with hatred in her eyes.

It was silent for a few moments before Riley locked eyes with Itachi. "Itachi… you and your clan need to leave this place."

"Riley… I can't. This village may not be what I have long believed it to be. But it's still my home. Besides… my clansmen hate me. What would they say if I told them we were abandoning the village?" Itachi replied.

"Hurray! That's what they'd say. Itachi… the reason your clansmen hate you is because you killed their parents for a village that doesn't even sympathize with what they lost. Your clan is seen as a bunch of traitors, and innocent children are being ostracized and hated because of the actions of their parents. Your clansmen hate you because you sacrificed their families for this fucking village, and the village treats you all like shit. It'd be different if you were all treated as heroes and offered sympathy. But you're not. People assume that you're all traitors waiting in the wind and one day you'll finally reveal your true colors. Hell the village is trying to turn Sasuke into a weapon they can use to murder you, and forge the Uchiha into something they view as beneficial to the village. I know you love your village and the Will of Fire, but you have to understand that, that burning will, that unites us all as family, it's gone out in the hearts of most of the villagers. You need to be a clan leader now, and do what's best for your clan. Gather them all up and leave." Riley berated him.

"The Hokage and the council would never let us leave. And even if they did, where would we go? No where in the world is safe from the hunter ninja and rogues that would attempt to destroy what remains of us. I can't fight off that many threats, especially when so many of the clan are so young." Itachi countered.

"Come with me. Go to Britain. I'll place your clan under my protection. You'll have help from Sirius too, and I have the ear of the Minister and powerful allies through my friends. A lot of their parents hold seats on the Wizengamot. I myself hold two, and those are two of the most powerful. Hell one of my Girlfriends father is the head of the DLME in France. I've got connections. And money. I can help you, but you have to take the first step. You weren't wrong… if you stay here, the council will turn Sasuke against you and sooner or later he'll try to kill you. Do you really want to stay here and wait for that to happen? Or do you wanna take Sasuke and your clansmen away from this place and give yourself a chance to repair your relationship with Sasuke?" Riley argued.

Itachi looked thoughtful for a moment. This wasn't the first time he had considered leaving. The chance to get his family away from all this hate and anger, and the looming threat of Danzo and his Root. It was something that was almost worth the risk… however… the risks were vast and one fuck-up and his clan was doomed. But to hear that he actually had an out. To now have a place to go… could he really afford to skip this opportunity?

"What of those of us that are ninja? The Hokage won't allow us to leave, especially me. I'm an Anbu with years of experience and knowledge of Leaf secrets." Itachi tried to argue, if he was ever going to take such a risk to protect his family he needed to have his bases covered. He loved the Leaf even if it had turned it's back on him and his family and spat on their sacrifice. But he loved his family more, especially Sasuke. To have the chance to stop him from becoming a monster, Itachi would take that chance.

"The Uchiha are one of the founding clans of Konoha. In the charters they signed with the Senju to form the village they stated that they would remain loyal to the village as long as the village remained loyal to them, and itself. What that means is that as long as the clans stood for each other and the betterment of Konohagakure, the Uchiha would forever stay loyal, however if they were ever turned on and ostracized by the village, then they were free to break their ties and leave. Madara was smart when he added those clauses to the contract he signed with the Senju. He ensured that his family had an out, if things ever turned bad. The village has turned on you and yours, Itachi. By the decree of the first Hokage and the charter of the village, if any clan is treated like shit in the village and becomes unloved they are free to break their ties and leave. They only need the Daimyo to recognize the hatred and anger. If you will allow me as a third party representative… I will go to the Capital and plead your case to the Daimyo?" Riley informed him.

"You would do that for us?" Itachi asked slightly surprised.

"You are family. Itachi. You and Sasuke are descended from Izuna. I am descended from Madara. We're cousins you and I. And besides… we always shared a brother in Shisui… and while I may have had my qualms with you in the past. You were always there for me, and you've been my friend since I left this fucking village. It's only right that I return the favor." Riley explained with a warm smile.

"I see… Riley Slytherin Gryffindor Uchiwa. I name you representative of the Uchiha clan in the matter's regarding the hidden Leaf. Please inform the Daimyo of our grievances. And I will gather up the clan and inform them that we are leaving. I will have all of the Uchiha's possession gathered up. And can you deliver this document to Gringotts in the capital and inform them to move our assets to Britain?" Itachi stated as he fished out two scrolls and wrote out his orders in both.

"I will return soon. You will be free from this place soon… brother." Riley told him as he handed her the scrolls.

"You know… it's been a while since I've been called that. It's good to hear it again." Itachi noted with a smile.

Riley smiled in reply and quickly tapped a seal on her arm. About ten seconds later, a hole opened in space time and from it emerged the real Riley.

"What's up?" Riley inquired as she looked between her clone and Itachi, only to grimace as she realized she was in the Leaf. The Clone handed her both the scrolls and then popped. It took a moment for the memories to sink in, but when they did Riley looked to Itachi and smiled.

"I'll see you soon." Riley told him as she pocketed the scrolls.

"I look forward to it." Itachi replied as she slipped back into Kamui.

After that Riley quickly made a stop by the capital to make an appointment with the Daimyo. Being a busy man it normally took months to get a meeting, and unless you were of a certain station if was usually just with an adviser or representative. However she being the head of two Most Ancient and Most noble families and the heir to Ravenclaw and Black, as well as serving as the representative for the Uchiha, that got her a meeting the following day.

- **Later** -

Fleur and the others slowly began to awake, and it took Fleur a moment to remember what had happened the night prior. She found Riley still laying next to her, just watching her with a mischievous gleam in eyes.

It took Fleur a moment to remember Riley telling her to sleep, and then feeling heavy and tired. It didn't take a genius to know that Riley had put her to sleep somehow.

"You knocked me out last night!" Fleur stated accusingly as she shook off her sleepiness and tried to glare at Riley whom simply smiled in response.

"Yep." Riley replied. Fleur looked like she was about to call her a liar but then stopped when Riley admitted to it. She just stared at her in confusion for a few moments before re-adopting her glare.

"Why?" Fleur asked.

"You looked tired and I didn't want you worrying about me. You're like an overprotective panther when you get worried. Nothing happened last night, but I knew you'd fret about it anyway love, so I put you to sleep with genjutsu." Riley replied as she crawled on top of Fleur and kissed her.

Fleur was still trying to glare at Riley but for some reason found herself unable to stay mad. Riley was just too loveable and maybe it was because Riley was her mate, that she couldn't get angry at her. Even though Fleur was really trying to be upset, the smile on her lover's face and the loving kiss she just gave her caused her anger to melt away.

"Just don't do zat again. I have a right to be worried about you." Fleur pouted in reply, as that was the closest to angry she could maintain when around Riley.

"Alright… sorry. Wont happen again." Riley stated as she kissed her again before leaning over to do the same with Katie and Daphne whom were both rubbing the sleepiness from their eyes.

"Why does my head hurt?" Daphne asked aloud.

"Probably because you rolled out of bed love." Riley replied as she got up and got dressed.

"Oh… did you put me back in bed?" Daphne inquired.

"Yep." Riley replied as she tied her hair back into a pony tail.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?" Katie inquired.

"Got a meeting in two hours, so I gotta get going. I'll see you ladies later." Riley told them with a smile and before they could question her, she vanished into **Kamui**.

"That was so cool." Katie commented as she saw in happen, earning a nod from Fleur and Daphne.

- **Back in the Land of Fire** -

"My lord. Your noon appointment has arrived." A secretary informed the Daimyo and his advisers.

There were two ruling parties of the individual countries. The Daimyo ruled everything, but he had a panel of adviser to help him. He also had a council called the fire council which helped him run the country. The fire council was made up of the individual Feudal Lords that owned the different provinces of the country.

Right now the Daimyo was taking single meetings with very important people. This one in particular had garnered a lot of attention as of late, and for some reason had his samurai and shinobi guards on edge. The Daimyo may have been a rather simple minded man, but he was no fool. He recognized the increased presence of his guard, and had to wonder what they were so worried about.

The Daimyo continued to wave his fan as the guards escorted a young girl into the room. She wore a simple long dark Kimono, and had her hair tied back. Her eyes were what drew his attention though. They were purple with rings in them, and tomoe on each of the three innermost rings. It was truly a powerful sight, and for the first time in a while the Daimyo felt tiny in comparison to this girl.

"May I present. Lady Riley Slytherin Gryffindor Uchiwa. Head of the Most Ancient and Most Noble houses of Slytherin, Gryffindor, and Uchiwa, and heir to the Most ancient and Most Noble house of Ravenclaw, Heir to the Ancient and Most Noble house of Black. Jonin of the land of Fire, and Demon Slayer of the land of Britain. As well as acting representative to the Uchiha clan in this matter, as ordained by Lord Itachi Uchiha, head of the Ancient and Most Noble house of Uchiha." One of his advisers introduced her. The Daimyo cocked an eyebrow at that. That was a shitload of titles. And, she was a demon slayer… that was… unnerving. What could she want here, he wondered? Hopefully it had nothing to do with demons. Wait… now he recognized this girl… she was Minato's eldest. The one whom left, and became the Uchiwa Clan head.

"Thank you for seeing me, on such short notice, Lord Daimyo. As your adviser has stated. I am here as acting representative of the Uchiha in an important matter." Riley stated.

"Oh? What matter is so important that the Uchiha needed to speak with me so soon?" The Daimyo inquired.

"They wish to break their ties with the hidden Leaf." Riley replied earning shocked gasps from the Daimyo and his advisers.

"But why? The Uchiha are one of the founding clans of Konoha. What reason could they possibly have for leaving?" One adviser asked, earning nods from the others and the Daimyo.

"Indeed, since you are here, Itachi must be seeking to part with the village peacefully, by seeking an allowance from the Daimyo, that must be granted, if the concerns are dire enough." Another adviser stated, this one was one of the eldest, probably nearly ninety years old. The advisers were all required to serve until death, or an inability to continue, and they also had to know every law and oath that pertained to the country and it's leadership, by heart, so it was no surprise that they already knew why Riley was here, they just needed the reasoning behind it.

"What has happened in Konoha that is pushing the Uchiha to such an extreme? I though all of the bad eggs were destroyed when Itachi wiped them out?" The Daimyo inquired.

"Itachi sacrificed his entire family for the good of Konoha. Since then his surviving clansmen have been hated and ostracized by the village. It's gotten so bad that the clan has begun to turn on it's leader for his continued loyalty to the village. Itachi's clansmen have undergone harsh treatment and downright hatred from the people of the Leaf, as they view them as nothing but traitors. Try as he might, Itachi cannot repair the damage to his clan's reputation. He has even informed me the Leaf council has taken a special interest in Sasuke Uchiha that worries him greatly, and states his deteriorating relationship with the heir of the clan, as cause for concern. Itachi wishes to activate the first Hokage's degree on clans, that he be allowed to leave if the Leaf no longer has any love for his clan. He also stated that the Uchiha in particular were left an out in the charter when they formed the village. The hate they have been receiving, has been endured for years and they are finally fed up." Riley explained earning shocked gasps from the advisers and the Daimyo.

It took a moment for the Daimyo to reply, when he did you could tell, he was not happy. "This is most troubling. While I am bound by old oaths to allow the Uchiha to leave, I do require proof that such things are occurring. I will send a private investigation team into the village to secretly uncover the true feelings the Leaf possesses. However… if the Uchiha are being ostracized I cannot in good conscious force them to remain and allow animosity to remain. So as long as the Uchiha offer an alliance to the Leaf, and part on amicable terms I will allow them to leave for a period of two years time while the investigation is carried out." The Daimyo stated earning nods from his advisers. One quickly wrote down the orders in a scroll and it was passed to Riley.

"Thank you lord Daimyo. I assure you, you will not like what you find, but the Uchiha will be eternally grateful." Riley replied as she bowed and turned to leave.

 **-Later, in the Leaf-**

"Why are we here, Lord Itachi?" One of his clansman asked him. Itachi looked them all over, just about a dozen, the oldest of which was fifteen and youngest being ten. This was all that remained of the once mighty clan. He also took note of the glares from the older kids. They obviously did not have much love for him.

"I've called you all here to inform you of a transition that we will be making over the next day or so. But first I feel I must apologize. I know of the hatred that you all hold for me, for what I did to the elder clansman. I know some of you probably don't understand why I had to do what I did. But some of you do… and I know you hate me, because I killed your parents, and all we received for that sacrifice was the hatred of the village. I'm not sorry for what I did. Had the coup been allowed to happen the whole clan and countless others could have died… I am sorry though, for our treatment in the village. I did what I did because I love my village, and I believed that you all would be treated with sympathy and love. Sadly, we were not. And I've tried for years to fix our reputation, but to no avail. I have decided that enough is enough. No longer will I force you to remain stuck here, to be hated and used by the village. We are leaving." Itachi informed them all earning shocked gasps from all of them as they shared glances.

"Are you sure about this Lord Uchiha? I mean… what if the Hokage sends someone after us?" One of the older kids asked.

"Right now a representative of the clan is handling matters with the Daimyo she sho..." Itachi began but stopped as Riley appeared from **Kamui**.

"Hi… sorry I'm later. Here's the Daimyo's decree. He's sending an investigation team, but you guys got two years of breathing room to get the hell outta dodge." Riley stated.

"Everyone this is Riley, the head of our Sister clan, The Uchiwa." Itachi introduced her. The children offered her bows or nods of greeting and Riley returned them.

"Is there anyone here who wishes to remain in the Leaf?" Itachi inquired. All of the children shared glances but none of them raised their hands. They were all fed up with the Leaf's bullshit, if there was a chance to get out, without getting in trouble, then they were all for it.

"Very well then. Gather everything of the clan's. We'll be leaving in three days. I'm going to speak with the Hokage." Itachi dismissed them and rose to his feet.

"I'm coming with you." Riley informed him.

"Are you sure? I don't think the Fourth will be much of a problem. It's Danzo I'm worried about." Itachi replied.

"That's why I'm going. I'm going to get us some assurance from the bastard before you guys leave." Riley informed him.

"What are you gonna do?" Itachi inquired.

"Offer him a deal." Riley responded.

 **-At the Hokage Tower-**

"Done." Minato said with a smile as he finished stamping the last piece of paperwork on his desk. He then glanced over and his jaw dropped. At the side of the room, was a wall of paperwork that reached the ceiling. Four of his clones were in front of it, each laying in the fetal position crying his eyes out.

"But… how?" Minato asked aloud as her heard a knock on the door.

"Oh thank god! Come in!" Minato stated. His secretary opened the door and was about to speak when she noticed the crying Minato's on the floor.

"Ignore them. What's up?" Minato ordered as he threw four of his **Hiraishin** Kunai to kill the weeping clones.

"Lord Uchiha… and Lady Uchiwa are here to speak with you." His secretary replied.

"… … … Narumi is here?" Minato asked as his jaw dropped.

"Yes my lord." His secretary replied.

"Send them in." Minato ordered, and a few moments later Riley and Itachi stepped through the door, neither one looking very happy.

Minato locked eyes with his daughter and could see that she was internally seething at being in the village again. Though her mighty dojutsu stood testament to the unspoken threat, that she was giving off.

"Itachi… Narumi… to what do I owe the pleasure?" Minato inquired, his eyes never leaving Riley.

"I wanted to deliver this to you personally lord Hokage." Itachi replied as he set a scroll on his desk.

Minato looked down at it for a moment before sitting and opening it. A few moments later they both saw Minato's eyes widen in shock as he looked up at Itachi whom was simply staring down at him, with a stoic expression.

"You're leaving? Why?" Minato asked, still shocked by this revelation.

"You know why. My clan has been treated like traitors since 'that' day. I have been sent on suicide mission after suicide mission, and I did it with a smile in the hopes of repairing the clan's reputation. But in the end… none of it mattered. It's been over five years, and we're still treated like criminals. I wont stand for it any longer. The village doesn't want us here, so I'll do what's best for both parties. We're leaving, the Daimyo has given us a two year leave from service which could be extended to indefinitely if he finds proof of the Leaf's actions. It wont be hard. I expect I'll hear from him within a month telling me that I'm free to stay away." Itachi replied sounding angry, but most of all saddened. Itachi truly loved the village, but he had to do what was right by the only family he had left. He owed them that.

"Itachi… I can't just let you and your clan walk away. You all hold too much importance to Konoha. As well as the fact that you personally hold too many S-Ranked secrets. The Daimyo will understand." Minato stated with obvious sadness as he rose up to challenge the Uchiha clan head.

"I'm here to make you a deal, Minato. The Uchiha are under my protection from now on, until they get back on their feet and establish themselves. So… I'm willing to offer you a trade in exchange for the Uchiha's freedom." Riley stated, eying the man darkly.

"What kind of offer are you talking about Narumi?" Minato inquired, as he eyed his daughter carefully.

"I'll tell you how to activate your **Sharingan** , and how to unlock Naruko's." Riley replied earning a surprised look from both Itachi and Minato.

"You know how to unlock our eyes?" Minato asked carefully.

"Indeed. Promise to leave the Uchiha alone, and I'll tell you how." Riley replied.

Minato stared back at her for several moments. For him and Naruko to have those eyes would grant both of them an immense power boost, plus it would help Naruko pull out from beneath Narumi's shadow. In the end the trade was for the Uchiha clan and two **Sharingan** users, for two **Sharingan** users, one of which was the Hokage and the other whom was the chosen child of prophecy.

"Very well… I'll accept the deal, however, I need an answer first. Tell me how you became so powerful, Narumi and I'll swear on my magic to leave the Uchiha alone, in the matter of them leaving the village." Minato offered as a counter.

"Fine… You're mother was an Uzumaki, your father was Madara. He lived in Uzushio when it was attacked. Your mother was killed, but you were rescued by Mito Uzumaki whom recognized you as Madara's child and sealed away your Uchiha blood. Madara had placed a piece of his chakra and soul inside of you so that he could always find you if he needed too. When Mito sealed you, the piece of Madara was sealed too. When you sealed the fox's spirit into me, you passed on the piece of Madara you had locked away inside of you. That piece manifested as his knowledge, which is how I know the things I do. The seal you have on you is probably on your eyes. The Fox's Youki is preventing Naruko from activating her **Sharingan** , so simply reinforce the seal and stop Youki from going to her eyes, and she should be able to activate the **Sharingan**. There. I answered the question now fulfill your end of the agreement." Riley informed him, she had ended up lying at the end, but he didn't need to know that. Minato didn't truly gain anything from this info, other then the origin of her powers, which didn't help him in the least. Everyone already knew she fought like Madara.

Minato stared at her for a second, looking thoughtful but in the end he nodded and made the oath. Stating that he wouldn't go after the Uchiha in any matter regarding their departure from the village during the two year stint. Itachi and Riley had to grimace at his clever word play, to leave himself both a time limit and an out, in case the Uchiha became a threat, but what could they do? The oath was made and the two prepared to leave.

"For what it's worth Itachi… I'm sorry." Minato told him.

"So am I. We'll be leaving in two days." Itachi replied as he and Riley left, leaving Minato behind to think in his office. A few moments passed and he summoned a toad, telling it to find master Jiraiya. He needed to unlock his **Sharingan** and then unlock Naruko's… they would both need it, in the coming years. He didn't know why… he just sensed it.

 **-Meanwhile-**

 **"You know that makes the two of them a much greater threat don't you?"** Kurama stated.

" _Yeah… but fighting those two S-Ranked criminals has taught me something_." Riley replied.

 **"And what is that?"** Kurama inquired.

" _If I ever want to have any fun fighting… I need stronger enemies. When I crush Minato and Naruko, I want them to be at the best they can possibly be. The greater the height, the greater the fall_." And with that Riley said her goodbyes to Itachi, promising to return to escort him and his clan out of the country, and she vanished into **Kamui**.

 **-To Be Continued-**

 _ **Sorry for the time delay, wanted to get out this chapter. Now Riley's got an ally in Itachi and his clan. Wonder if they can fix the Sasuke or not. Can't wait for the fallout of this… see ya next time! JA NE!**_

 _ **\**_


	35. 31: Come With Me

_**Okay here's the next chapter, a lot of people were unsure about allowing Minato and Naruko to have the Sharingan, but remember, she was effectively trading for Itachi and the Uchiha. The act of even making that offer, will leave Itachi feeling indebted to her, thus she gains a more powerful ally. Plus by this time she's nearly as powerful as the two tails, and she's only going to increase in power at a faster rate, until she reaches nine tails. Plus Riley wants to see Minato and Naruko fail, she want to build them up only for the fall, when they do fail, to be so much worse. When Riley beats them, she wants their to be no doubt in their minds that she is greater then they ever could be. Anyway, here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy!**_

 **Broken Angel**

Chapter 31

"What is the reason for this meeting my lord?" Came the question from Hiashi Hyuuga, whom looked irritated at being dragged into a council meeting so suddenly.

"Yes, My Lord, what is the rush?" Homura inquired.

"I've called this meeting, for a very simple reason. To inform all of you of the departure of the Uchiha clan." Minato stated simply, earning shocked looks from the council and the elders. Though he did notice the third Hokage simply shake his head and sigh in sadness, almost as if he had known this was coming.

"What do you mean Lord Hokage? Where are the Uchiha going?" A civilian councilman asked.

"Do to their rather unfortunate treatment in the village over the last few years, the Uchiha have decided to activate their departure rights, as ordained by the first Hokage. They feel used, and unloved. And for the last five years, they have dealt with it, and tried to repair the damage to their reputation. However, the villagers refused to see their loyalty and desire to redeem themselves, and continued to treat them like second class citizens in a village they helped to found. Now they have had enough. The Daimyo has agreed to a two year sabbatical, while he investigates their treatment here in the village. I was informed of their plans to leave two days ago, and have allowed them to pack in peace. They will be leaving in an hour and no one will try to stop them or hinder them in any way." Minato explained to the council, most of whom were still shocked by this train of events.

"Why did you do nothing to stop them? The Uchiha are a valuable piece of Konoha's history, not to mention a vital part of it's military infrastructure." Utatane asked.

"Indeed, why were we not informed of this two days ago? We could have done something to try to get them to stay." Homura added.

"They were granted their departure rights by the Daimyo. There was nothing any of us could do. The Uchiha are fed up. They are finished being treated like crap, for the actions of their now dead relatives." Minato fired back.

"And now the village is in great danger. Itachi holds an immense amount of the village's secrets and now he is free to trade them with any hidden village he wants." Danzo said aloud, causing Minato scowl as the council erupted into panicked chatter.

"He wont be trading our secrets with foreign villages." Minato informed them all.

"And how do you know this, lord Hokage?" Shikaku asked, as he eyed the Hokage intently.

"A few reasons. One, Itachi has told me himself, that he still holds great love for the village, and yesterday he even left me some vital information on one of our biggest enemies, Obito Uchiha. Though another reason, is that he and the Uchiha have no intention of joining any other hidden village, they will be joining their sister clan in Britain." Minato informed them all.

"They're going to join Narumi?" Lily inquired.

"Yes… she stopped by and made a deal with me, in exchange for a peaceful transition for the Uchiha. The inner workings of this deal, I will not discuss, but know that for the next two years, the Uchiha are free to do as they please. And we will not attempt to hamper them in any way, is that understood?" Minato stated, before giving them all a stern glare.

"She was here?" Lily asked, giving her husband a pointed look.

"Yes… only for a short while. I believe she has been conversing with Itachi for a while, and it wouldn't surprise me to hear that she was the one to convince him to leave." Minato replied.

"What information were we given on Obito my lord?" Shikaku inquired.

"This Akatsuki group that Orochimaru was apparently a part of, the one you've been warning us about master," Minato began glancing at Jiraiya whom stood at his side, along with Tsunade. "Apparently, Obito is the one running it, and we've gained info on two more of their members, one being Kisame Hoshigaki of the hidden Mist, and the other being Hiruko of the Hidden Leaf."

"Where did Itachi get this information? I've been looking everywhere for more info on them." Jiraiya inquired with immense curiosity.

"He claims it was through a spy of his own, but I have a sneaking suspicion of who it was to pass the info on to him." Minato replied.

"Who was it Minato?" Lily inquired.

"I think Narumi gave him the info." Minato replied simply.

"Narumi? How would she know anything about these guys?" Lily asked with surprise.

"We're talking about S-ranked ninja here Minato, how in the hell did your daughter, a schoolgirl of all people get information on a mercenary group like this?" Jiraiya inquired.

"As part of the deal I made with Narumi, I inquired as to her strength, and why she was so powerful. Apparently my father, Madara Uchiha, settled in Uzushio, before it's destruction. My mother was an Uzumaki, and when the village was attacked I was rescued along with all the others that lady Mito brought here. Madara sealed a piece of his chakra inside of me, so that he could always locate me, however it ended up being sealed away by lady Mito. When I sealed the fox's spirit into Narumi, I passed on that piece of Madara, which manifested as his knowledge. Which is why Narumi knows so much, about the village, and how to fight like him. She has the man's collective mind, sealed inside of her." Minato told them all, earning shocked gasps from the shinobi, and quizzical looks from the civilians.

"Well… that explains everything then. Her power. Her combat abilities. Her knowledge of the world and old laws. It all came from Madara." Hiruzen stated aloud.

"But… that doesn't explain how she knew of the Akatsuki. While her having Madara's knowledge is an immense piece of information, it doesn't explain how she knows what she knows about Obito." Jiraiya stated with a shake of his head.

"It does when you consider that Obito was running around masquerading as Madara, and was able to control the nine tails, just like Madara could. He didn't learn that ability on his own… someone had to teach him. And Narumi never said that Madara died in Uzushio." Minato pointed out.

"You think he survived the fall of Uzushio and went on to rescue your student from near death, only to train him into the maniac he is today?" Tsunade questioned.

"I do." Minato replied.

"So… if that's true. Narumi, knows more then she let's on. She may hold a piece of Madara from before the fall of Uzushio, but that doesn't mean she wouldn't recognize his work." Inoichi stated aloud, earning a nod from Shikaku and Chouza.

"Yet again, that girl becomes a central talking point of these meetings." Shibi noted.

"Shibi is right. We focus far to much on one girl, when we should be focused on the departing Uchiha clan. What are we going to do without the mighty **Sharingan**?" Mebuki Haruno asked.

All of the civilians nodded in agreement, as well as most of the clans, though some like the Hyuuga simply scowled in reply.

"Britain is one of our major allies. They offered us support in the third great war, and we did the same during Voldemort's uprising. As long as the Uchiha remain in Britain we can still maintain ties with them. We need to work on rebuilding the clan's reputation here in the village. They wont return, if they're only going to be treated like criminals. And hopefully… if I'm lucky, we'll be gaining two more **Sharingan** users to replace the ones we lost. I will say no more of this. This meeting is dismissed." Minato stated as he rose to his feet and left. Leaving most of the council to grumble angrily in reply.

Meanwhile Danzo sat in silence, thinking on this change of events. The loss of the Uchiha clan was no great concern, at least not for him. He rose to his feet and quickly departed, pretending to be quite flustered by this turn of events, as as not to draw suspicion.

He quietly made his way to the Foundation, where he entered a very large and high-tech laboratory. The place was mostly empty, except for a single man in a white lab-coat whom was fussing back and forth.

"Dr. Nawaro…" Danzo stated causing the man to jump back in fright, having not heard Danzo enter. The man was average looking. Average height, scrawny build, brown hair, brown eyes, glasses, pale complexion… all in all he looked kind of like your stereotypical nerd.

"God's Lord Danzo. You scared me." Nawaro replied grabbing his heart and sighing. Danzo could only stare blankly at the man, oh how he hated dealing with civilians, however this man was a genius. And his understanding of chakra, magic, and genetics was unrivaled. Not to mention he had traversed the world and studied magic from multiple places, not just the elemental nations, but Japan, China, Russia, Germany, France, Britain, The U.S., Brazil, Iran, Iraq, Zimbabwe, South Africa, the Congo, India, and a multitude of other countries. This guy may not have been a ninja, but in his forty-three years on this earth he had studied magic, almost obsessively. So while he was a civilian, Danzo would put up with his antics because he was valuable.

"I came for a status report. Where is your team?" Danzo inquired.

"I sent them all back to their rooms to sleep. Been like thirty hours… Anyway… I do have an update for you, and it's brilliant!" Nawaro replied with an excited smile.

"Very well then. Let's hear it." Danzo replied as he took a seat in one of the many chairs that littered the lab.

"Well… I was trying to do what you said, get the **Byukugan** and **Sharingan** to work in tandem with each other, but things weren't working right. You could only activate one or the other, so I started to brainstorm ideas. First I tried to have one in one eye, and one in the other. Though while this allowed for the full powers of the **Byakugan** , it limited the **Sharingan's** abilities since you would only possess one eye. So I came up with another idea, and man is it brilliant. I was able to successfully fuse the two into a new Dojutsu. With all the abilities of the **Byakugan** and **Sharingan** , while the only drawback is the inability to cast genjutsu from the eyes. Come look, I've already created a prototype." Nawaro explained excitedly.

Danzo followed after the man as he led him into another part of the lab. Inside of it, were many large tubes filled with a clear greenish liquid, and floating in the water were children… no older then ten.

"Are these the new clones?" Danzo inquired.

"Yes… I was able to perfect the growth hormones. They'll reach full maturity in about a year's time. They will have full combat abilities, the only downside is a twenty year life expectancy. However their brains are easily programmed, and their natural physical abilities are twenty-five percent better then a normal human being. They'll be perfect for your army. But that's besides the point. Here is the first prototype. I took the liberty of installing the new prototype dojutsu I created. And it's already matured." Nawaro stated as he led him to a tube with a young boy floating inside, he looked to be about eight, and had white hair, and very pale skin.

Nawaro clicked a few buttons on a console that connected to the tube, that somehow caused the boy to convulse and open his eyes.

Danzo was very happy to see the results of Nawaro's creation. This new dojutsu, this fusion of the **Byakugan** and the **Sharingan** , was beautiful. The entire eye was now white except for a black dot in the center with three black tomoe in the **Sharingan** formation. Danzo could see the veins around the eye bulging out, to signify the activation of the **Byakugan** , so he knew they were both active.

"Does it work?" Danzo inquired.

"In about a week, he'll be ready for combat training. We'll know for sure then." Nawaro replied with a smile.

"Good. Keep me updated. With a little luck, we should begin mass producing them soon." Danzo replied as he stared into the eyes of his newest creation.

"One last thing, my lord. I've done the math, and checked around… we don't have the facilities here to create and field the army you wish to make. We need a larger facility. Preferably one dedicated for this purpose." Nawaro informed him.

"Very well. I will look into it. You focus on perfecting my new soldiers." Danzo ordered as he turned to leave.

 _'Soon…. Very soon, I will have an army unlike any seen before. The deaths of the Uchiha and the Hyuuga's pride in their sealing abilities, have netted me all that I require to ensure Konohagakure is not only the greatest but the only remaining hidden village, in the world.'_ Danzo thought to himself, as he continued to walk.

 **-Meanwhile-**

Minato, Hiruzen, and Lily stood at the entrance gate's to Konoha. They were watching the departing Uchiha.

Itachi and Riley strode up to the three of them, both waiting with expectant looks.

"I wish you the best Itachi. And I truly am sorry things turned out like this. I will do what I can to fix what is wrong with the village, and when I do, it will be a place the Uchiha can live happily in, once again." Minato informed him.

"I hope so my Lord. But I wont hold my breath. You've had seven years to fix this broken village, and nothing has been done. I wish you the best, though. May fortune forever smile on the Hidden Leaf. Goodbye." Itachi replied sadly as he turned and departed with his fellow Uchiha, leaving Riley still standing before the three.

There was silence for a few moments before Minato spoke again. "For what it's worth Narumi… thank you."

"Do not thank me. Nothing I did, I did as a favor to you or the Leaf. Hashirama would be ashamed of the way this village turned out. And when that old blonde bimbo finally kicks the bucket, the two founding families of this village will be no more. I think that says something. But who am I to judge… I'm just a dumb schoolgirl." Riley replied coldly as she turned and walked away.

The three stared after her for a moment before Minato's eyes widened in surprise. ' _"We're talking about S-ranked ninja here Minato, how in the hell did your daughter, a schoolgirl of all people get information on a mercenary group like this?"_ _'_ He recalled Jiraiya say.

"Tell me you caught that?" Minato said aloud.

"I did." Hiruzen replied as he pulled out his pipe and lit it.

"What?" Lily asked looking between them.

"She called herself a schoolgirl… That's what Jiraiya called her in our meeting." Hiruzen reminded her.

"She was there. In the room with us. How?" Lily asked aloud as she stared wide eyed at the back of her eldest daughter.

"I don't know. Her power is growing. Soon she may even surpass me." Minato replied as he watched his daughter depart with the Uchiha.

 **-With the Uchiha-**

"I want to thank you for this Riley. It truly means a lot." Itachi stated as they walked.

"It's no problem. You're family after all. So… what are you going to say to Sasuke?" Riley asked as they walked.

"The truth. I have nothing to hide." Itachi replied.

"Well… alright then. The fallout will be nice at least." Riley said with a smile, earning a bemused look from Itachi.

"Where did you leave my instructions for **Kamui**?" Riley inquired as they walked.

"I left them with Gringotts, to be placed into Kakashi's vault. They'll send a message to him, but he'll be unable to check what it was until he gets back." Itachi replied.

"Smart. Thanks." Riley said a they walked.

"No problem." Itachi replied.

 **-Later-**

Sasuke was walking through the school, brooding as he usually did when he heard someone call his name. He glanced over and was surprised to see his older brother.

"Itachi? What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked as his brother approached.

"We need to talk Sasuke. Come with me." Itachi stated as he turned and started walking off.

"What could there possibly be to talk about, that you came all the way here?" Sasuke asked giving his brother a pointed look.

 **-Ten minutes later-  
**

"What the fuck do you mean, we're leaving the village?!" Sasuke shouted.

"Serving the Leaf is no longer in our best interest." Itachi replied rather sadly.

"I can't believe you! First you murder our parents for trying to destroy the fucking place. Then you leave on every god damn fucking suicide mission they could possibly send you on, and basically turn into a yes-man, for the fucking village, and now… after all this time, you decide it's best to just leave. After everything you've done! What the fuck!" Sasuke shouted in anger as he paced back and forth, while Itachi simply stood and watched him.

"I did what I thought was best. I tried to repair our image. Rebuild our reputation by doing the Leaf's dirty work. But it wasn't enough. I can't sit by while the Leaf torments us and treats our clan like crap. I can't just stand around while the council turns you into something you're not." Itachi replied, his voice filled with emotion.

"Oh, so now you notice, huh. Fucking took you long enough." Sasuke barked out as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I… Wait… you knew what they were doing to you?" Itachi asked as he gave his brother a surprised look.

"What do you take me for, an idiot? Of course I knew. It's not like they weren't obvious about it. It's not like they didn't try to rub it in your face every chance they got." Sasuke replied with a sneer.

"Then why? If you knew that they were using you, why did you allow it to continue? Why didn't you come to me?" Itachi asked.

"You weren't there! You were off trying to 'rebuild' our clans reputation. And I was alone. When I needed you… when I needed my older brother… you weren't there. So… I let them use me. Let them give me all the power I could ever want. I took their power… I took their gifts and I used it to elevate myself. So that I could finally surpass you." Sasuke growled in reply.

Itachi just stared at his brother, his eyes filled with sadness. He had no idea that he had basically abandoned Sasuke to deal with the deaths of their family alone. He felt terrible, he felt worse then he ever had.

"Don't you even want to know why I wanted to surpass you?" Sasuke asked after a moment of silence.

"I assumed it was to prove you were better… or to kill me." Itachi replied, earning a shocked look from Sasuke.

"You thought I wanted to kill you! What the fuck is wrong in that head of yours!?" Sasuke replied, obviously shocked by this revelation.

"You mean… you weren't planning to kill me? But… all those times I tried to talk to you, you pushed away." Itachi stated.

"I push away because I know where you'll be going in the morning. I know you'll leave on another suicide mission, and the chances are good you'll die. So I don't talk to you. I don't try to rebuild what we had, because I know one of these days you'll finally die." Sasuke replied, as a look of sadness crept across his face.

"You didn't want to hurt anymore. So you pushed me away. And I kept going out to risk my life… and I left you alone… Sasuke… I'm so sorry." Itachi apologized as he dropped his head in shame.

It was quiet for a few moments when Itachi finally looked at Sasuke. He saw his brother with his arms crossed, staring off into space with this angry scowl on his face. It took another couple of moments but Itachi finally asked "Why did you want to surpass me?"

"To bring you home." Sasuke replied with a sigh.

"What?" Itachi asked.

"I wanted to surpass you so I could bring you home. So I could stop you from leaving and going on those stupid missions. I wanted to become stronger then you, so that I could be the one to protect you." Sasuke replied giving his older brother a very determined look.

"I don't understand." Itachi said with a shake of his head. "I'm the older brother. It's my duty to protect you."

"And you're all I have left. If I lose you… I'll be all alone. So I'll do whatever I have to, to become strong. I'll bury my emotions, and push everyone away. I'll forsake things like friendship and love, until I reach my goal. You're one of the strongest ninja in the world… once I surpass you… I'll be able to stop those I care about from throwing their lives away. Only then will I let the barriers down… only then will I stop." Sasuke told him with a fire burning in his eyes.

Itachi finally understood why his brother had been acting the way he did. He was using the council to further his power, taking all that they offered, while at the same time he refused to form bonds with anyone. He focused only on growing stronger so that he could finally stop his older brother from leaving him. It made Itachi feel terrible to hear it, but it made so much sense.

"Sasuke… I'm so sorry. I ran off to try and protect the clan. I wasn't thinking about how much you needed me. Now you're afraid to form bonds and make friends because you're worried they'll leave you like I did. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. If I had known how lonely you were… … … no Sasuke, things will be different now. It's over. I wont be running away anymore. I promise." Itachi told him.

Sasuke just stared at his older brother for a few moments before closing his eyes and staring up at the ceiling. A few seconds passed before he opened them and stated, "I'll believe it when I see it. Brother." And with that, he turned and walked away.

Itachi watched him walk away. Feeling guilty for leaving his brother alone. He knew what he had to do now. He had to help Sasuke. To help him learn that it was alright to love, and care for others, that he didn't need to shut everyone out in order to be strong enough to protect them.

Itachi let out a loud sigh before turning to head off. He still had a lot of work to do, to get the clan settled.

 **-Elsewhere-**

"Where have you been?" Katie asked as she caught up to Riley whom was walking in the halls of Hogwarts.

"Busy helping some cousins of mine. What's up?" Riley replied as the two walked.

"Eh nothing much. Daphne admitted her love for you while you were gone." Katie informed her.

"Oh really… how did that happen?" Riley asked, having no clue about that.

"Well, while we were sleeping two nights ago, she awoke and thought Fleur was you. She told the pretty Veela in a quiet voice that she was in love with you. Of course Fleur being the light sleeper she was awoke to hear Daphne say it, so now things are awkward between them." Katie explained.

"Hahah! That's fucking hilarious." Riley replied.

"Yeah it is. So did you hear about the Yule ball?" Katie asked.

"Yep." Riley replied.

"So… when are you gonna ask Fleur?" Katie asked, before being stopped by Riley and pushed up against a wall.

"What makes you think I was going to ask her, love?" Riley whispered in a sultry tone as her lips found their way to the crook of Katie's neck.

"Well… I just... assumed... since the champions had to ask someone that you two... would just go together." Katie replied as she stifled a moan, as to not draw attention from the other students whom were passing by.

"Actually, I was thinking of creating a bunch of clones and have them take you, Fleur, Daphne and Luna, and I'd just stay in." Riley informed her.

"Oh come on Riley… that's no fun." Katie whined.

"Are you saying my clones aren't fun?" Riley asked with a smirk.

"N-No… just… shut up." Katie replied with a bit of a blush as Riley began using the sensual tone she always would when then were having sex.

"I'll think of something. Come on let's get you to potions." Riley said as she took Katie's hand.

 **-Later-**

Riley walked into the great hall and headed for the Slytherin table. She found Fleur and Daphne sitting next to each other. Daphne looked a bit meek, while Fleur had this smirk on her face, almost as if she had been teasing Daphne, which knowing the Veela, she had.

"Hey there beautiful ladies, how are you doing?" Riley asked as she sat in Daphne's lap earning a surprised look from the stoic Slytherin.

Daphne quickly noted that Riley was immensely light and didn't seam to weight anything at all.

"So… I hear someone made a proclamation?" Riley stated as she wrapped her arms around Daphne, and earned a chuckle from Fleur.

"Shut up… I don't want to talk about it." Daphne bit back rather bitterly, as her romantic night time confession had been wasted on Fleur, while Riley slipped away in the night, and hadn't been seen for two days.

"Daphne..." Riley stated as she cupped Daphne's cheeks and tilted her head up so that the two were face to face.

"What?" Daphne asked.

"I love you." Riley stated simply, and then kissed the blonde Slytherin with a great deal of passion.

Riley quickly pulled away and hopped off Daphne's lap. The girl was now red in the face and looked more then a little surprised. Riley quickly bent down and kissed Fleur before skipping off to go find Luna.

Daphne sat with a deep red blush on her face, while Fleur simply smirked.

"I told you she would say it." Fleur said with a smile.

"Shut up." Daphne got out as she placed her hand on her warm cheeks, it took her a moment but she finally said out loud, "I love you too Riley."

Daphne knew no one was listening, but she just had to say it out loud. That's why it came as a surprise when she heard Riley shout back at her, "I Know."

Fleur's smiled widened, as she unfolded her copy of the daily Prophet while Daphne shot a glance over at where Riley was to see her looking back at her with a warm smile, before vanishing from the hall.

"Admit it… you're smitten." Fleur said.

"I am." Daphne replied as she rested her head on the table and tried to think of how to get her face to return to it's normal color.

As Riley was walking down the halls looking for Luna she had an overwhelming feeling all of a sudden. A feeling that today… was just going to be a normal day. She just felt that… today would go by… and nothing would happen. Knowing that… she continued her search. Not yet aware of the schemes being planned across the planet, and definitely not aware of her arch nemesis, making his way towards the country, which a rather sinister agenda.

 **-To Be continued-**

 _ **Okay, rather short chapter. Hope you liked, now that the Uchiha thing is out of the way, I can move on to other stuff. Hope to see you soon, and yes next chapter**_

 _ **\**_


	36. 32: Beastly Explanations

_**Okay here is the next chapter, let me know what you think and hope you enjoy. Oh and someone informed me that Hiruko was also the name of Sasori's puppet. I would like the clarify that I am talking about the Hiruko from the 'Will of Fire' Movie.  
**_

 **Broken Angel**

Chapter 32

It had finally happened, Riley had finally grown her second tail. It had been only about two weeks since the chuunin exams first round, however with **Kamui** , that two weeks was extended drastically. She now had her second tail, and surprisingly when it appeared it had the same modifications and characteristics of the one she already had. Riley quickly set about incorporating the new appendage into her arsenal. Having two extra appendages in taijutsu was an immense bonus, and on top of that, Riley was beginning to learn how to channel certain techniques through her tails.

The first she learned was the **Rasengan** since it didn't require handsigns, and to her glee, she managed to get it down after only an hour. Because the ends of the tail could split open, it acted a lot like a hand and thus it wasn't hard to create the **Rasengan** in a similar manner to just using her regular hand. The next technique she learned through her tails was the **Chidori** , which was harder, but again she got it down in only a couple hours.

Being able to use these two technique's through her tails, basically turned both attacks into all range attacks, since her tails could extend near infinitely as long as she had the magic to sustain it. The longer the tails got the more magic it took to control them, and after about a mile in length, it began to actually take a toll on her to keep moving them.

During this time, Riley also began learning to fight better in her Animagus form. Now that she had two tails, her fox form also had two tails and was much bigger now. At full height in her Fox form, Riley stood a good twenty-five meters in height and her body was about a sixty meters long, while her two tails were nearly a two hundred meters in length.

It was actually quite fun to learn how to fight in that form, since she could still use all her techniques. And while Kurama outmatched her in sheer strength, while the two fought in that form, Riley was unimaginably fast. Given her size, one would assume she would be slower, but they'd be wrong. Riley could move swiftly and agilely across the battlefield with little trouble even as a giant fox.

Riley's presence and force of will had also grown. In school now the shinobi mostly avoided her like the plague. They had no clue what she was but she felt more powerful now then anything they had ever felt. Riley didn't even bother trying to hide her power now. With the Fidelus active, no one could properly determine what she was, and by the time she reached her third tail, not even the Jinchuriki would be able to tell what she was anymore.

Kurama had explained to her, that while the tailed beasts would 'know' what she was, they wouldn't know 'what' she was. What he meant by that, was that they would instinctively recognize her as one of their own kind. Just like how you couldn't make the rest of humanity forget that you were human, because when they look at you, they instinctively know that you are human. It's the same for the demons. Once she surpassed them in power, they would no longer know she was an archdemon, but they would always know that she was a dark creature of some sort, they'd just never be able to properly convey exactly what kind she was. It's why the Shukaku still feared her. It didn't know she was an archdemon, but it did know she was a dark creature, just like it, and that she was more powerful then it.

Since she was no longer bothering to hide just how much power she had, most everyone in the school was left trying to scrape their jaws off the fucking floor. While she still maintained her human appearance, and still looked young, everyone could feel that her power had reached inhuman levels.

She was nearly twice as strong as she had been when she killed that giant fucking three headed demon, about a month ago, and she wasn't anywhere near close to stopping. By the time she reached three tails, worth of power, she would be six times more powerful then she had been that day, or three times more powerful then she was now.

No one, and I mean no one, who didn't have a death wish, fucked with her now. The Gryffindors steered clear of her, like she was the fucking walking incarnation of death itself. The Ravenclaws kept their heads down, and were very careful with their wording around her, each one was probably studying to be a master linguist, so as to not say anything that could ever be misinterpreted as negative, towards Riley. The Hufflepuffs, remained jovial in her presence, and while they were all fearful of her power, they knew or at least felt that she was friendly, and if they remained friendly, so would she. The Slytherins however, now worshiped the ground she walked on. Her friends had basically become superstars, by mere association with her. The whole of Slytherin house followed her with blind obedience. With Riley's level of power, they knew that no one, could threaten her, and they all wanted to be on the side that was untouchable.

The Teachers kept themselves reined in around her. They didn't allow their fear of her power to influence them. McGonogall was still kind and stern in her lessons, to Riley, as by now Riley would come to her with questions and theories on Transfiguration, and she wanted the wizened old witch's advice on new spells and modifications she had come up with. It was the same with Flitwick. Riley had many ideas for new charms and even combat spells, and she liked to spitball ideas with Flitwick whenever he was free. The charms teacher was always cordial with her, being a partial goblin, led him to having a great deal of respect and admiration for someone with Riley's level of power.

Snape was always stoic around her, and took a great deal of pleasure in making Naruko look like a fool, when he would quiz the class about certain aspects of potion making. Naruko had always been more about active magic, so while she knew about potions, she was by no means 'good' at them. Riley also enjoyed showing her sister up in this regard and this elevated her in the potion master's eyes. Snape was a firm believer that you never bend the knee to your lesser's. If you were better then someone at something, truly better, then you let them know it.

While he was awed by her power, he kept it to himself. He enjoyed Riley's inquisitive mind, and her understanding of potions. She was a prodigy and so very naturally gifted that it pleased him whenever she advanced far beyond the others. Her only competition in the potion brewing field was Draco, and his only competition, other then Hermione and Daphne, was Ino Yamanaka whom came from a clan of naturally gifted poison makers, so she had a steady hand when it came to the art.

Naturally Remus and Sirius were left in awe of her new abilities. Her skill in the dark arts was soaring immensely and she was very soon going to learn the three unforgivable's. She studied hard and never let her grades fall, even as she taught her own class how to use and unlock chakra. She remained the undisputed top student in the school.

Dumbledore and the Ministry weren't in the dark about her changes either. While Riley wasn't hiding the level of her power, she did still keep the darker aspects of it reined in, as to avoid starting a panic over a possible up and coming dark lord. She noticed the wizened headmaster keeping a very close eye on her. She sensed his fear, and she suspected that he was worried what would happen if she ventured down a path of darkness. If only he knew just how well placed his fears were.

Beyond that, Riley's watcher had stepped up her game. She wasn't as clumsy as she had been when she was first stationed all those weeks ago. But she did still have her moments. Riley often wondered if she should invite the woman to talk, whomever she was, Riley liked her scent, it was a raspberry ish scent that Riley enjoyed. She knew whomever this woman was, she didn't have a boyfriend, or a girlfriend… or really anybody. She never smelled like she had a partner with her. And thus Riley had to wonder if she was just a workaholic or if maybe she, just didn't have any friends, as her scent rarely smelled of anything other then her own shampoo.

Riley had also picked up a second follower, after the first round of the Chuunin exams. Turns out the one tails Jinchuriki had taken a liking to her… or maybe wanted to murder her… either way, Gaia had been following Riley a lot lately. She hid well, far better then her Auror body guard, but Riley could sense her turbulent emotions a mile away.

On top of that, she noticed that whether people liked her or hated her, it seemed as if everyone was now suddenly attracted to her. She noticed all the boys eying her up, with lust/awe. She didn't really understand it, I mean, she knew she was beautiful, but literally every girl and guy in school was now sneaking peaks at her, whenever she walked by.

Things had become even more intense with her mates as well. The first time Riley returned from **Kamui** after she had gained her second tail, she had decided to spend the day sleeping, as while she didn't need it, it still felt good, and she awakened feeling relaxed and rested. A couple of hours into the night, she had heard a knock at her door. She quickly answered it and found Fleur, Daphne and Katie waiting for her. Each looked happy to see her, but upon actually seeing her and feeling her new level of power, something was set off in the three of them. It was almost a primal thing.

What followed was by far the most raunchy night of sex Riley had ever experienced or even heard about. It seemed that as she grew in power, so did the feelings conveyed by her emotions, thus when she kissed them now it equated to a finger drifting across their labia. Other actions caused an even greater feeling of pleasure. Light petting could push them to orgasm in less then five minutes, and actual sex… no question, the most resilient was Fleur, and when Riley was actually focusing she got off in less then thirty seconds.

Naturally Riley left all three of them with a fucked stupid look on their faces, after only an hour of vigorous love making. Which was kind of sad since Riley hadn't gotten off even once. She guessed that as her demon powers grew her capacity for things like sex increased and thus it took more for her to reach that peak of pleasure to cause an orgasm.

So, after that night Riley immediately began to focus her training on gaining more control of her emotions and Youki. She desperately needed to get that shit under full control, otherwise by the time she reached three tails, she'd be able to get her mates off with just a kiss, and then when the hell would she ever get any fun?

The next morning when Riley asked them what had caused them to suddenly turn into mindless horndogs, after popping them on the heads repeatedly to get them to stop gawking at her with lust filled eyes, they were able to explain that for some reason, she looked unbelievably hot. Almost as if her aura was just screaming, 'fuck me!'

Riley ended up attributing that to her ascending to the second tail, though it didn't take her long to figure out the real reason for her change. After a while of contemplating her changes, she began to hear giggling from Kurama. She knew what his giggling meant. It meant that she had a question and he knew the answer, he just wouldn't say anything until she was forced to ask him. This being her sex life, she wasn't going to just allow her problem to persist so she caved and asked Kurama what was happening.

After getting a good laugh, much to Riley's annoyance, the fox explained that each of the ten overall Bijuu represented a negative aspect and that since she had the soul of a tailed beast, she was essentially adapting those personality quarks that the other tailed beasts had.

The first thing Riley asked was about the tenth tailed beast since Kurama had only ever mentioned himself and the other eight. He simply huffed in reply and told her about the zero tails, whom was technically the same strength as the one tails, but because he was such a leech, Kurama had little respect for him. He did explain though that Riley had taken his traits first, before she grew her tail, and then Shukaku's after ascending to a full demon.

The Fox explained to her, that the zero tails, was all about stealing others powers. In Riley, this manifested in her immense desire to essentially leach knowledge off of everyone. The fox explained to her that this was part of the reason for her immense thirst for knowledge and power. The one tails, was all about being two faced. Essentially he was the embodiment of being bi-polar. At one moment he was a brilliant seal master, and tactician, and in another he was wiping his own excrement on the wall of a cave while singing a pirate chanty.

When asked how she adapted to that, since she hadn't thought she was bi-polar. Kurama simply told her to look at her night time activities. During the day she was a kind, loving, friend, and teacher, but at night she was a monster whom slaughtered dozens of people. Accepting that explanation Riley inquired as to the others.

He told her that the Nibi represented lust and the burning desire to mate. Now, Kurama explained that not all of the traits she took from the other tailed beasts would affect her personality. In this case, her own lust and desire wasn't affected by ascending to the second tail, however her Youki possessed a heightened degree of… attractiveness? Maybe not the right word, but basically whenever she was around someone she liked in an intimate manner, her presence became that much more arousing. Basically Kurama explained that, to her mates, it was like they were dogs, and she was a bitch in heat.

Understanding that, she asked about the others. The Three tails, represented a drifting boredom. The three tails was basically the bijuu equivalent to a Nara. The four tails was all about Burning Anger, basically rage. The five tails was the opposite, it represented a cold kind of anger, the kind of simmering anger where you plan out each gruesome detail of your revenge. The six tails was all about individualism, it liked to be alone and not have to deal with others. The seven tails represented freedom, and the unabated desire to escape the chains that bound you. The eight tails represented sarcasm and irony, basically double-meanings. And finally Kurama himself, obviously represented pride, and self-worth.

All of these were aspects of the ten-tails that had become infused into them, at one point or another. And because she was a tailed beast, she would adopt parts of them as well. Though unlike the others she would pass through all ten aspects, and then surpass them, how they affected her psyche and what traits she picked up along the way, would be anyone's guess.

Understanding all of this, Riley was able to move on with her life. She reined in her Youki to the maximum and her mates quickly settled down. Now, some people may wonder why Riley wasn't hiding her power anymore, the truth was, that she actually was hiding it, or at least she would hide everything past, the two tail's level. See everyone saw her fight that giant demon, and they saw her do it without breaking a sweat, so she needed to settle for a level of power that people would believe. Now all of the sensors as well as the Kage would think this was her max power, and she simply stopped hiding.

Riley had to smile at the genius method to fooling the other ninja. They'd plot and plan to deal with Riley at her 'full' power, all the while, by the time they came up with something that they could use, she would have already made it to the third or fourth tail. **Kamui** , truly was a brilliant technique.

"You seem to be deep in thought?" Riley heard a voice say from behind her. She had been sitting up in the rafters above the halls, just thinking about the days events. Her senses would have let her know if there was someone close by whom bore malicious intent, but since it was only Kakashi, he was able to sneak up on her.

"Just been thinking." Riley replied as the older Jonin stepped out of the shadows and sat next to her.

"About what?" Kakashi inquired as he fished out his favorite book and began reading.

"In just this school year so far… things have changed so much for me. I don't know when it was that I stopped feeling like a child. I guess it's just sorta struck me that I'm… not a kid anymore. The fight with that demon, reminded me of what I was. What I am. I've been living as a student here at Hogwarts for a long time now, and to retake my role as a shinobi, so suddenly… I guess it's just been a bit jarring. I find myself often reflecting on the way things have been going in my life." Riley explained to him. She always felt like she could talk to Kakashi about anything. He was the older brother she never had, and had always been there for her. As often as he could, at least.

"Well… I can understand the realization of growing up. It happens to all of us. I gotta say though, the power you're throwing around, is really making quite the statement." Kakashi informed her with a chuckle.

"I just got sick of hiding. Maybe if they know the truth, the shinobi will be more inclined to leave me alone. Maybe by showing them just how strong I am, they'll get it through their heads that I'm just too big an obstacle for them to try and overcome, and maybe then they'll just avoid me. I hope that's the case at least. I wouldn't want to have to beat the shit out of the kage or anything to get my message across." Riley explained, before finishing with a chuckle.

"You sure made an impression with the Kage during your meeting a while back. I've heard some pretty interesting stuff coming from back home." Kakashi informed her.

"What kind of stuff?" Riley inquired, though she actually already had a good idea as to what he was referring to.

"Well, I hear that Iwa placed you in their bingo book with a kill on sight order. The Hokage was furious when he heard." Kakashi told her.

"I suspect he would be. I'm less likely to go back there if there are a people out to get me." Riley responded with a bemused expression.

"That might have something to do with it. But anyway, I hear rumors that the Raikage is planning to bring his brother out here the next time he and the Daimyo come. I hear it's for the Lightning Daimyo's protection, but we both know better." Kakashi added.

"Hmm… well that'll be fun. Thanks for the heads up. I'll be keeping a close eye on Iwa now." Riley told him.

"Good to hear." Kakashi responded with an eye smile.

"So… you hear that Sasuke will be leaving your squad?" Riley inquired.

"Yes… it seems the gods have answered my prayers. I seriously was beginning to think that he and Naruko were going to kill each other. You know they always used to fight, but ever since they were placed on a team together, they've gone past rivalries and straight to fucking trying everything they can to outshine the other. It was really getting annoying and while they have worked well together on missions, as soon as they're out of danger, they go right back to fighting. Now I'm not saying I'm happy to see Sasuke go, but I can say that it'll be a helluva easier to train Naruko if she isn't constantly fighting with Sasuke, and vice versa. Plus maybe I can use this as an excuse to get Sakura under the care of a better suited teacher then me. I don't have the patience to deal with her fangirlish tendencies. She needs a kunuoichi to teach her." Kakashi stated, earning a nod from Riley.

"You gonna try to just have Naruko as an apprentice?" Riley asked.

"Yeah… maybe… then again, I think master Jiraiya had planned on taking her on as a student. So they may all be off my hands soon, and I can go back to reading my book in peace." Kakashi replied with a happy sigh.

"Lazy ass." Riley muttered with a shake of her head.

Kakashi simply offered an eye smile in reply, before the two started to chuckle.

 **-Later-**

Riley was walking through the empty halls of the school. It was past curfew, but no one would find her, no one ever found her. She had left Fleur, Daphne and Katie sleeping back in her room. Nothing sexual occurred this night. It seems they were all too embarrassed over having quite literally forced themselves on poor Riley the night before. It's not like Riley was opposed to it or anything but when you are on your knees literally begging for sex, you kind of have to accept the variable degree of shame that accompanies it.

So they all just decided to sleep together, which was the first time they had actually just laid together, kinda how married couples do. Riley found it peaceful to just lay in bed and sleep with her lovers around her. However… being a demon, meant that sleep had no hold over her. So now she was wandering. She was wondering if maybe it was time for another trip out to rid the world of more evil, however she had heard through the grapevine that a massive manhunt was underway for the group of people responsible for the murders.

The muggles were calling it the work of a vigilante group, that operated with extreme prejudice and violence. The magicals thought it the work of a group of dark wizards, or even a resurgence of death eaters.

So Riley had to either lay low, or take her exploits further away. She decided to lay low for a while and allow the authorities to hunt for her. Eventually, since there was no evidence left behind, they would simply have to move on, and she would kill again. The more time passed the more she found that she enjoyed ridding the world of scum like those she'd killed already. She felt safer knowing they were gone, and with each one of their deaths, it encouraged more people to avoid crime and to stay within the boundaries of the law.

Thinking on the muggles she had killed, while they weren't in anyway skilled, their weapons were brilliant. Able to fire rounds faster then most jonin could effectively dodge, they were a great threat to magicals and shinobi alike. She had always assumed it was the bombs and vehicles that were the reasons for magicals hiding their presence from muggles, though after fighting a few herself, she now understood that those were just additions. Guns were the major threat, and every muggle army had them. These tools of war made muggles a great threat even to their magical counterparts.

Riley had to wonder… what would an army with both kinds of weapons be like? One that wielded guns and magic. It would be an unstoppable army. One that would strike fear into magicals and muggles alike. It was a curious thought. Maybe she would build an army like that. Maybe train herself in the use of the muggles weapons of war.

It was a curious thought, one that stayed with her until she wandered back to her room. As she was approaching the dungeon she noticed a figure sitting outside the entrance.

"Luna?" Riley inquired as she noticed the young blonde waiting for her.

Luna glanced up at her and Riley instantly took note of three things, one was the smell of blood. Two was the way she held her arm in her lap, wrapped up by a sweatshirt or something. And the third thing was the black eye and cut she sported on her face. Her beautiful look had been marred by a very fine blade as the cut on her cheek was paper thin.

Anger was the instant reaction. Before Luna even had a chance to speak, she was nearly pushed to the ground as a weight filled the air. The anger and rage that filled Riley's youki as she quickly moved to her young girlfriend's side, almost made Luna pass out from fear.

"Luna… who did this to you?" Riley asked in such a dark and menacing tone that Luna's heart literally skipped beat. The young Ravenclaw had never heard something so evil. She never could imagine that such a simple sentence could be spoken with such malice.

It took her a moment but she eventually was able to collect herself enough to answer. "They wanted to send a message. They wanted you to know that you aren't untouchable."

Riley stared at her for a moment, her **Rinne Sharingan** glowing red with anger and hatred, the tomoe spinning wildly.

"Who?" Riley asked as she reached out towards the arm that Luna had wrapped up. She didn't even need medical ninjutsu to know that it was broken.

"They wore masks… but I recognized their voices. I think they were from Iwa… or at least I think it was Iwa. It was the one with the rocks on the headband. There were three of them, and a man in the background. I think he was their sensei." Luna replied as she finally felt the weight of Riley's rage lift off of her.

"What did they look like?" Riley inquired as healing chakra surged from her hand and Luna let out a whimper as the bones in her arm popped back into place and re-fused in only a couple of seconds. A moment passed as Riley moved upwards to deal with the black eye and cut, before Luna answered.

"They all had brown hair. The one who broke my arm had greyish eyes. I noticed him giving you the evil eye, the other day." Luna informed her.

"I remember." Riley stated as she finished healing Luna.

"I cut his arm with a kunai." Luna stated.

"Good job." Riley stated as she picked Luna up off the ground and carried her into the dorm. She took her to her room and set her down on the bed. The other girls awoke at the noise and quickly noticed Luna's rather unkempt appearance.

"What happened?" Katie asked.

"I'll be back." Was Riley's answer, and it was at this moment the girls noticed the blood red eyes.

"Riley..." Luna began as Riley turned to leave.

"Don't! Luna… they'll pay for putting their hands on you! I don't care if you got a good shot in. No one touches what's mine!" Riley hissed in reply, some of her demonic features began to appear, especially her teeth, which caused the girls reel back in fear, all except for Luna whom continued to stare at her.

"I wasn't going to tell you to stop, or to not hurt them. I wanted to tell you to not get caught." Luna stated.

Riley stared at her for a moment, before smiling viciously and leaving the room.

"Luna… What's Riley going to do?" Daphne inquired as the girls crawled over to the Ravenclaw.

"She's going to murder someone for me. Some dead men who decided to jump me and send a message. I think Riley's going to be mad at me for letting someone other then her touch me." Luna replied as she flexed and un-flexed her now healed arm.

The girls shared looks, before glancing at the odd girl. Luna had always seemed so at peace with the world, almost like nothing in the world surprised her. Then it hit them… someone had done something to Luna, and out of all of them… Fleur knew best what Riley was going to do to them.

In the rest of the school, the sleeping people began to thrash as nightmares overtook them. The rage and anger of a pissed off archdemon echoed through the school, and to those whom were awake at this hour, the feeling of dread, was unmistakeable.

 **-To Be Continued-**

 _ **Alright another short chapter let me know what you think, and no Luna is not that weak, she was jumped… or maybe she let herself get jumped, you'll see in later chapters. Anyway time for the demon to be loosed on the school for the very first time! Can't wait JA NE!**_

 _ **\**_


	37. 33: Birth of Carnage

_**Alright here's the next chapter, hope you all enjoy!**_

 _ **Warning: Lots of Gore, and Intense Language**_

 **Broken Angel**

Chapter 33

" **Do we have a plan? Or are we just going to level this entire castle?"** Kurama inquired as Riley marched towards the part of the castle where the shinobi slept. They had their own common room, that split off into different sleeping quarters for each of their respective villages. This allowed them to stay together without actually forcing the paranoid ninja to sleep together.

" _Yeah, remember, Luna asked you not to get caught. I don't think shattering the defensive wards, kicking down the door, dragging those fuck's outta bed, and pulling them inside out by their assholes, falls under the realm of 'don't get caught'."_ Madara added.

Riley was about half-way to her destination, when she stopped. She was still fuming, but her mind was on overdrive plotting and planning a way to kill these fuckers now, without getting caught. It took her only a moment when a plan came to mind. A way that she could not only murder those sons of bitches but walk away blameless for their deaths.

 **-Two Hours Later-**

Kakashi had just finished getting dressed and had met with Guy, Kurenai, and Asuma, and the four were heading out of their dorms. They were just making idle chitchat as they headed for their common room, each stating how things had felt tense for the last few hours and Kurenai adding that she had a lot of nightmares for the last few hours.

They woke their teams and gathered them up. Then headed for their common room, eager to get morning training out of the way before breakfast and classes. The kids also mentioned that they had, had nightmares this night. Naruko also whispered to Kakashi how she felt a pain in her stomach, and how the fox's energy felt angry, even worse off then it usually did.

Kakashi maintained his aloof behavior telling her not to worry. Though he did file that information away for later. He would definitely let the Hokage know with a message, but he didn't want to put Naruko into a panic by stating that there might be something wrong. They quickly made it to the exit from their dorms and unlocked the warded door. What they saw was not what they were expecting.

Their common room, which had been nicely furnished, and well decorated, looked like a tornado had passed through it. The couches and chairs were all strewn around, and the tables were overturned, the place looked like some asshole had a brawl inside it. They noticed a few ninja from other countries standing around the room all staring at a single place.

The Leaf nin glanced over at what the other ninja were staring at, to find Riley standing in front of the door to the Iwa dorms, her eyes firmly locked on the door.

"Riley?" Kakashi said aloud.

"When the fuck are these assholes going to wake up!?" Riley growled out in frustration, as she stomped her foot, causing the room to shake.

"Riley whats wrong?" Kakashi asked as he and the other Leaf Jonin slowly approached her, while the rest of their teams remained behind.

"There are four dead men behind this door! And I want them out here!" Riley shouted as she turned to a nearby table and kicked it with a great deal of force. It flew at the wall with immense speed and shattered sending splinters of wood raining all throughout the room.

"Kakashi..." Asuma whispered.

"I know." Kakashi whispered back as he continued to slowly approach the enraged young warrior.

"What unyouthful acts has Iwa done to enrage you so, young Riley?" Guy asked.

"A team of Iwa cunts put their hands on one of my girlfriends! Now they're fucking dead men!" Riley hissed in reply.

"Oh no." Kakashi said aloud as he spun around towards the genin. "Two of you, one go grab the headmaster, the other go and get professor Lupin."

Ino and Choji quickly nodded and darted out of the room, before any of the others could.

"Riley… I know you're pissed, but you need to calm down." Kakashi told her in a calm soothing tone as he slowly approached her.

"Oh… I'm very fucking calm. You should have seen me when I came in… I was pretty pissed off then! That guy can tell you all about it. If he ever wakes up." Riley finished by pointing to an unconscious Jonin laying in the background.

"Look… kid… I understand you're mad. But you can't just kill these guys. They're under protection from the ministry. If you kill them, you're going to jail. Your life will be over." Asuma tried his hand at calming her.

"What the fuck would you know about how I feel!? No one, and I mean NO ONE touches what's mine!" Riley hissed in reply, finally turning to them. They all nearly fell on their asses when they saw the Rinne Sharingan, glowing blood red.

Kakashi was worried… he couldn't let her just kill the Iwa nin, even if they did deserve it. He knew it would probably anger her more, but he would need the fourth in order to stop her from becoming a criminal.

He quickly fished out a Hiraishin Kunai and tossed it a few meters away. To his surprise it was sucked into a black hole before it hit the ground.

"Keep that fucker out of this Kakashi!" Riley hissed as the kunai materialized in her hand. She had just used **Kamui's** Teleportation ability.

' _She caught a kunai flying through the air, with space-time ninjutsu. That was Obito's ability, I think. If she knows how to become intangible, we have a major problem on our hands.'_ Kakashi thought as he held his hands up in surrender, signifying that he was sorry.

Riley gave him a glare, and the two locked eyes for a moment. Having everyone's attention on her face, Riley used this moment to her advantage and copied the **Hiraishin** seal off the Kunai. Sealing the copied formula into a small tattoo on her wrist. She then tossed the kunai back to Kakashi, whom caught it and pocketed it.

Riley hid her smile, that was an added boon for this little endeavor as now she had the **Hiraishin** formula. She knew enough about it, that you needed two things in order to use the technique. One was to have the seal formula modified for you, which would prevent anyone else from using your variation of the seal, which is what prevented people from stealing the **Hiraishin** from Minato, while the second thing you needed was a body that could withstand the technique. There were only a few people in the world whom had the necessary natural bloodline abilities to use the **Hiraishin.** Since Minato had Uzumaki blood, and thus an enhanced vitality, he could survive the use of the technique, Riley being a demon, could also use the technique, and now she had the seal formula for it, she just needed to change it's properties to fit her.

No one would suspect her capable of stealing the **Hiraishin** from just a kunai, since Minato also had placed a small rune tied into his blood on each kunai, to ensure that only he (or his blood) could read the seal, which Riley fit into.

As they were having their glare off, Dumbledore, Remus, Ino and Choji came rushing into the room.

"What's going on here?" Dumbledore asked.

"Riley. What's going on?" Remus inquired as he noticed her.

"Murdering someone." Riley replied with demonic cheer, as they all heard the Iwa door open, and the entire contingent of Iwa nin, exited as one entity.

"Oh good, you finally made it." Riley said with a menacing smile.

"Riley… stay calm. We can handle this without bloodshed." Kakashi tried to calm her. Hearing the bloodshed part Remus and Dumbledore quickly approached the angry young girl, both intent on trying to stop a potential incident.

"Ms. Uchiwa… whatever happened I'm sure we can resolve it without violence." Dumbledore stated.

"What's going on here?" Kitsuchi asked as he noticed the standoff, though his eyes widened in fear when he noticed the enraged look on Riley's face.

"You four know why I'm here, step out of the crowd and face me like men!" Riley hissed as she took a menacing step forward.

At that four ninja stepped from the crowd three genin and a Jonin.

"So… the little bitch sent along my message." A silver eyed boy said in a mocking tone.

"I'm going to fucking murder you!" Riley growled as she took a step forward, only to be grabbed by Remus and Kakashi whom held her back.

"Hmph… try if you like… but I've read your little laws. You can't dual me, since I didn't attack your house in anyway. And if you attack me… it'll mean war with Iwa. I'm a clan heir. If anything happens to me… Britain will face the wrath of Iwagakure." The cocky little shit warned.

"He's right Riley. Whatever his crimes. Death is not the answer." Dumbledore told her.

"You broke Luna's arm… I'll fucking kill you for that you fucking cunt!" Riley growled out, her voice filled with rage.

"You did what?" Kitsuchi shouted at them.

"The Tsuchikage has ordered she be killed on sight. She's protected under this nation's laws. However… we wanted her to know that she isn't untouchable." The Jonin leader stated.

"What the fuck is wrong with you! This girl, nearly strangled the Tsuchikage. You think for a second she wouldn't take this to Iwa, and slaughter our people!" Kitsuchi screamed at his fellow Jonin.

"Sh-She what?" Was the Jonin's reply, as the Iwa nin all realized just how great of a threat Riley was, if she could harm their leader.

"Onoki will learn the error of his ways, when I send him your SEVERED FUCKING DICKS!" Riley screamed at them her eyes alight with menacing rage.

"It doesn't matter. She can't do anything… otherwise she'll bring war to Britain." The silver eyed kid said to them all.

"He's right Riley. Calm down. He'll pay for hurting Luna." Remus whispered to her as he and Kakashi used all of their strength to hold the enraged girl back.

"You… motherfucker…. I'll fucking kill you if you ever touch her again!" Riley growled as she threw Remus and Kakashi off of her and turned to storm off.

"Yeah… gotta say… it was pretty fun. I liked the feeling of her lithe little frame beneath me… maybe I should try it again. Maybe one of your other girls..." The cocky shit stated to her, trying to get her to do something that would get her in trouble.

"You've killed yourself!" Kitsuchi shouted at him.

"Riley!" Kakashi shot forward to grab her as she spun around, her eyes carrying with them a rage, not even a bijuu could match.

Suddenly the windows all exploded, and a figure flew into the room. Everyone glanced over to see a hooded figure, draped in a long tattered black cloak. Similar to the ones dementors would wear.

"What the hell?" came the voice of Yugito as she and the Kumo nin finally exited their rooms. About the same time the Suna nins exited as well.

"Who the hell are you?" One of the ninja asked.

" _ **I am** **Ralael** **.** **The** **Angel of** **Carnage** **. Your sins…** **There are so many, here. I think I'll send you to death now.** **"**_ A demonic raspy voice stated from beneath the cloak ( **If you need a reference think of Malthael's voice from Diablo** **III** **, only more feminine)**. The figure was tall, taller then Kakashi. It's face was hidden under a hood, and it's features were blocked by a black shadow, over it's face. The only part of it's face that was visible was it's jaw, which bore a feminine mouth, with lines running up it's face. The skin itself was gray, and the lips a light blue, giving the figure the appearance of a ghost or undead. It's fingers and hands were covered by black gloves, though they held a point to them, almost as if she had very sharp nails beneath them. The aura it gave off, was so menacing, it made what Riley was just throwing around, look tame and cute in comparison.

The two features that drew most of their attention were the two tails that poked out from beneath it's cloak, these tails were long and skinny, they kinda looked like gray whips extending from beneath the cloak. They also twisted at the end giving them a curious appearance. The other thing was the two long black wings that protruded from it's back. Each tail was probably ten feet long, and swayed lazily behind it. While the wings were large and beautiful, each one was fourteen feet in length, they looked almost like a demonic variation of angel wings. They were black like coal, and the feathers looked unkempt and rustled, mangled, and disturbed. Though they maintained a certain beauty to them, there was a blackish mist inking off of them. The mist was also coming from beneath the figure's cloak, as well as from it's hood. With the mist rolling off of it, it almost looked like the figure was the living embodiment of a shade or a wraith of some kind. It's figure was truly fearsome, and bore the image of a fallen angel.

" _Wow… the boss really went the whole nine yards to perfect her demonic form… that is fucking terrifying."_ Her wood clone, that had been the Riley everyone was dealing with, thought as it stood between Kakashi and Remus, staring at the demonic angel, in awe just like the rest of the crowd. She had been using a transfiguration to get her eyes to look like the **Rinne Sharingan** since Riley's clones didn't possess it.

"You-You're an angel? What do you want?" A cowering genin whimpered out.

" _ **I cleanse this world** **of evil, and yet… always more. Hundreds dead now, and yet sin still calls to me. When will you stop? When will the evil in your hearts finally fade? Perhaps this time… the lesson will sink in. Perhaps now that there is a face to your executioner, you will heed my warning. No one is exempt, those who do evil… shall fall to Carnage."**_ The Demonic angel replied as it slowly lifted off the ground, hovering a few feet in the air.

"Kakashi… Remus… watch out. This thing… it's more powerful then anything I've ever felt." Riley's wood clone warned them just loud enough for everyone to hear. That was all those in the room needed to hear, the panic quickly set in. They had all been feeling how powerful Riley was lately, if this thing was stronger then anything she'd ever felt… they were fucked with a capital F.

The Shinobi all tensed with fear, some reached for Kunai, or shuriken, others prepared to run like hell, overall the atmosphere was tense, though the fearful aura of this entity stood in stark contrast to the bright almost heavenly rise of the sun behind the angel, which bathed the room in golden light. Then… the atmosphere went from a stark epitome of the word 'contrast', to a bloodbath.

Faster then even Kakashi's **Sharingan** could follow the entity disappeared and reappeared between the four Iwa ninja that hurt Luna.

The people in the room, whom were fast enough, or whom were in a proper position to see where the angel appeared, could only watch in horror, as one of it's wings arched high into the air, and then sliced downward in a lateral cutting motion. It was so fast, and because it was a wing… with like feathers, everyone was expecting maybe a blast of wind or something but no, the angel had wrapped it's wing in wind chakra, and sliced the Iwa Jonin in half right down the center.

The silver eyed genin fell to the ground in terror, his cocky demeanor shattered as his sensei was cut down with ease. He screamed in horror as he saw his sensei's body split down the middle, the two halves falling in different positions giving him a clear view of his, now dead, sensei's insides as they spilled out onto the floor.

One of his teammates turned to run, but before he could fully turn, one of the angel's tails whipped out and in a downed spearing motion, it stabbed him through the right shoulder. The tail embedded deep into his body, and blood quickly sprayed from the teenager's mouth. A second passed before five smaller tentacles burst out of his body at various places.

The gray eyed boy watched his teammate slump, and then his body was lifted into the air, and spun around the room, used to club away the few Jonin whom had recovered from the scene and were charging at the angel. There were only three of them, Kakashi, Guy, and Yugito, everyone else was too terrified to move. All three were smacked by the teen's body and sent flying back. They all landed on their feet, and looked ready to charge again.

As they readied another charge, and more Jonin snapped out of their surprise, the gray eyed boy's only living teammate began to scream in absolute terror.

"I'm sorry! I'm sor-!" The boy screamed, but before he could get out a second scream, the angel appeared in front of him, and rammed it's clawed hand into his throat.

The boy's screams were gargled by the sound of blood pouring from his shredded throat. The horror in his eyes as he was lifted from the ground, the angel's clawed hand wrapped around his larynx, trachea and pretty much everything that wasn't spine, it was enough to make the rest of the genin wretch in terror.

While still clutching the vital bits of the boy's throat, the angel whipped his body back, tossing him towards his fellow Iwa nin. With this action most of the boys throat was torn out, causing blood to spray across the terrified Iwa nin.

Kitsuchi managed to break out of his stupor long enough to catch his comrade's body. The fear and anguish in the dead boy's eyes, ignited a rage in the Iwa Jonin, as he shot to his feet and flashed through some handsigns only to pause as he saw Riley dash at the figure.

Riley's clone had **Chidori** and the **Rasengan** in her hands, and looked ready to slam both techniques into the demonic angel of carnage. However her attacks never struck, when she dove at the angel, her attacks passed right through it and so did she.

This was another trick by Riley's real self. She made her physical form intangible, but the mist from her body and the cloak she was wearing, still moved so when Riley's clone struck, it looked like the creature didn't have a physical body beneath the cloak.

Without even bothering to turn to confront her clone, the demonic angel turned on the silver eyed asshole whom she knew had been the one to break Luna's arm. It floated towards him, gliding elegantly across the ground as shuriken and kunai passed harmlessly through it, along with spells courtesy of Dumbledore and Remus.

" _What is this? It's almost like Obito's intangibility… but… no… I don't think it is… this thing… it isn't human… it may not even have a physical body."_ Kakashi thought in horror as he did what he thought best at the time, he whipped out the fourth's **Hiraishin** Kunai and threw it at the ground next to him.

In a flash Minato appeared. "What's goin-" Minato began but was stopped by the sound of a scream.

"Please gods-!" The silver eyes asshole screamed but was cut off by the angel stabbing him in the gut with one of it's tails. The boy began to scream louder as he felt the tail split and five tentacles began to slither through his body extending and wrapping around his bones and organs.

" _ **You who would hurt innocence… you whom are the embodiment of sin… suffer forever in the depths of hell."**_ The angel stated and with a single motion it's tail whipped back.

All of the genin screamed and barfed in horror. The only three that didn't, were the disguised Orochimaru, whom was hidden as a grass ninja, the spy Kabuto, and Gaia, whom had crushed humans into paste on multiple occasions.

With that single pull, 85% of the organs and bones in the boys torso were ripped out by the angel's tail. A spray of blood, bones and organs shot across the room, drops of blood rained down on nearly everyone present.

A mass of organs floated in the air, held together by the tentacles at the end of the angels tail. These tentacles were wrapped around and intertwined with the organs.

With a sickening plop, the tentacle's released the mass of flesh which fell onto the floor in a sickening pile of human body parts.

In a flash the fourth Hokage appeared in front of the angel, a kunai in his hand ready to drive it into the angel's heart. However to his surprise the kunai passed through the angel. The creature in a swift motion, glided through the Hokage whom felt that someone had just stepped on his grave, then dug it up, shit on his corpse, peed on him, then reburied him and peed on him again.

Once the angel was past the Hokage it spun around and placed a hand on his shoulder.

" _ **You have committed sin. Know that I will come for your wretched village. Carnage will free this world from chaos and sin. I will cut out the heart of that chaos, wherever is lives. Fear death, Fear Ralael, Fear the Angel of Carnage."**_ With it's threat delivered the angel glided back over to the window, before departing, it stuck out it's hand and pulled forth the four dead ninja's souls, absorbing them into it's body. With that done, it gave them all one last glance, the golden light of sunrise still bathing the angel in shining light, then with a mighty flap of it's wings it took flight. They watched in some amazement as the monstrous entity, flew through the air with elegance and passed through the Hogwarts wards without even setting them off.

Everyone stood in horrified silence, especially Minato whom was trembling in fear. The angel's touch was so cold, and lifeless, it literally felt like his own life force was being torn from his body.

No one could say anything… it was all quiet, no one would speak, and it remained that way for quite some time.

 **-Later-**

It was about an hour after the attack. Riley, Dumbledore, The Jonin captains of their individual villages, the minister, Madam Bones, Maxine, Karkaroff, and Minato were all in Dumbledore's office waiting for Onoki to show up. The ministry had supplied all of the Kage with portkeys to Britain, that they activated and deactivated around the times when the tournament was in full swing, so that the kage could travel out to see them. They had sent a message along with activating Onoki's an hour ago, and now they were awaiting his arrival. He'd already been told what had happened, now it was time to deal with the fallout.

A few minutes of nothing passed by before the door finally flew open, and in floated a very pissed off Onoki, along with two of his bodyguards.

"What the hell happened?" Was the first thing the angry kage stated.

"My Lord… this thing came out of nowhere. It slaughtered the team, and then departed." Kitsuchi informed his kage.

"I was told an angel of all things murdered one of my teams. As well as the heir to one of our most prominent clans. What the hell is going on?" Onoki bellowed, his eyes filled with rage. With that question asked, Kitsuchi told him all of the morning's events. About how Riley had stormed into the common room and trashed it, about how she was waiting for them to leave their rooms, before she confronted them. How she was about to leave when the silver eyed brat antagonized her further. He then told him of the arival of the Angel of Carnage, Ralael. About how it spoke of sin, and of spreading a message, and how it murdered the team Riley had been confronting. How all the attacks they threw at it, just passed right through it, and not even the fourth Hokage could land a hit. He finished by telling his Kage about the promised threat of violence towards the hidden Leaf, and about how the angel drank the souls of the dead, before departing.

By the time he was done, Onoki looked to be deep in thought. After a few moments he turned to Riley, suspicion present in his glare.

"What?" Riley asked, seeing the look.

"Why were you attacking one of my teams, girl?" Onoki inquired dangerously.

"Those fuck nuts broke my girlfriend's arm, so I intended to hurt them." Riley replied.

"And how exactly were you going to hurt them, Ms. Uchiwa?" Amelia inquired.

"I was going to break their backs, and staple their balls to their foreheads." Riley answered with a snarl.

"So you admit to planning violence towards my ninja. I bet you had something to do with their deaths." Onoki stated accusingly.

"Now hold on her-" Minato began, in defense of his daughter, but Riley was faster.

"Listen here you little fuck nut, no one touches what's mine. They broke an innocent schoolgirl's arm, just to send me a message. A message that could have easily just been said to my face, but no… they went for one of my girls. The moment they did that… their fucking lives were over. And yes… I would have probably killed the four of them, if that thing, hadn't shown up… but I fought it, I fought it because it was the right thing to do… even if it's targets were the four assholes who harmed an innocent girl, just for kicks. I fought, because I'm a good person dammit, so don't float there and judge me you little prick, or I'll send you to join your precious little team of assholes in Hell!" Riley shouted him down, her voice filled with rage and anger, and it was enough to remind Onoki just whom he was dealing with, and that pissing her off, was not a good idea.

"Riley's attacks passed right through it. Almost like Obito's intangibility, but different somehow. It's almost like it didn't have a physical body, like it was just an amalgamation of sentient chakra." Kakashi stated aloud, drawing the conversation back to the angel itself and away from Riley.

Onoki and Riley continued to glare at each other, but soon both turned back to the topic at hand.

"It's chakra had no physical mass, it had no coils, or a chakra network, it was just a mass of chakra, with sentience." Riley agreed.

"The **Rinnegan's** sensory abilities are some of the best in the world, according to master Jiraiya. If Narumi says it didn't have a body, then we're dealing with something we can't touch. But it can touch us." Minato stated aloud, earning nods from those gathered around.

"What are the odds that these children assault an innocent student, and just as that student's girlfriend catches wind of it, and goes to deal with her assailants an angel, a literal angel descends from the heavens and slaughters them all?" Amelia asked, not really sending any suspicion towards Riley, just voicing how odd a coincidence it all was.

"Dark wizards and corrupt muggles have been under assault for the last couple of weeks Amelia. Should we be surprised that the violence has finally come to Hogwarts? Especially now, when the school is filled with so many shinobi, whom seem to think it's fine to actively assault a student of this school and a citizen of Britain, just because their Kage put a price on the head, of a girl whom also goes to school here, and just so happens to also be a citizen of Britain." The Minister stated, eying Onoki with contempt, an act that didn't go unnoticed by the aged Kage.

"You're saying my ninja brought this on themselves?" Onoki asked with a bit of anger, leaking into his voice.

"Well, if they had actually cared to read the paper, we so generously give them, they would have heard about the mass killings of those performing dark deeds. Then they may have questioned the wisdom of attacking an innocent schoolgirl." Fudge snarled in reply.

"Are you calling my ninja inept!?" Onoki growled as he glared darkly at the British Minister.

"Enough! Both of you. Lord Tsuchikage, your ninja attacked a thirteen year old girl, whom wasn't a ninja, whom wasn't a combatant in any form, and was a citizen of a foreign nation. When the Earth Daimyo hears about this, and he will hear about it, you will be the one dealing with the fallout. And Minister, now is not the time to antagonize the Tsuchikage. The man just lost a clan heir, as well as a full team of ninja, he's already going to be in hot water with his own Daimyo, we need to focus on more important matters." Minato berated the two men.

The two men had the decency to look a bit ashamed, before tuning back to the conversation at hand.

"Minato is correct. We need to worry about this Ralael. If we are in fact dealing with an enraged angel, then things have become immensely more complicated. Especially since this angel has openly declared a threat towards the Hidden Leaf, as well as killed several hundred people already. If we are correct and it is the mysterious assailant who's been causing these murders." Dumbledore told them.

"An angel… I mean, I know of demons… but angels? Those have to be myths." Amelia said with a shake of her head.

"You'd be wrong. Angels are just as real as the demons that haunt our nightmares. Just as real as the ones Sebastian Yurik summoned a while back." Riley stated.

"What do you know about angel's Riley?" Kakashi inquired, and everyone present turned to look at her.

"Angel's aren't like you read about in stories. While they are warriors of light, they aren't the holy, unyielding, archetypes of all that is good and just in the world. Angels are a combined collective of different races, that adhere to a singular doctrine. This doctrine is based around the annihilation of evil, and the destruction of all the dark creatures. Angels are often fanatic, while they may help on a whim, they are just as likely to murder you as a demon. They're real sticklers for the rules, and if you break them, they will damn you to an eternity of having your soul torched in sunfire. Honestly I'm not surprised that one finally decided to take an interest in us, and descended down to kick our collective asses. You can only do so much evil shit before you reach a level where your species becomes dark, then you have to face off against the light, it's just the way the world works." Riley explained to them..

"How do you know all of this, Narumi?" Minato inquired.

Riley shot him a glare, wishing, for once the asshole would use the name she'd chosen for herself, but then just shook it off, and answered. "Godric Gryffindor, studied the existence of angels, quite thoroughly. He even gathered a sizable collection of occurrences he believed to be the work of angels, as well as occurrences that he tied to the war between angels and demons."

"Hmm…. So… how do we fight an angel, Riley?" Kakashi asked.

"The fuck should I know? Godric only recorded incidents tied to angelic occurrences. As far as I know, the standard angel is on the same level as the standard demon, and for reference what I fought in the first round of the triwizard tournament… that was a standard demon. Those are the weakest of angelic warriors. After them are Seraph which are like the generals, those guys are on par with your typical greater demon, so basically as powerful as a bijuu, then you have Archangels, literal gods of light. A true archangel could kick the kyuubi's ass, from here to the elemental nations and back again. So basically you are talking about an army of beings as strong as kage. This Angel also holds an aspect, most angels aren't an angel of anything, they're just angels, but when an angel takes an aspect, that means that they've become truly powerful, some of the most powerful of the angelic hierarchy. So this Angel of Carnage is at least on the same level as a Seraph, it might even be an Archangel for all we know… so… basically, don't be assholes and we wont have to deal with it." Riley informed all of them, and she had to really try to keep the smile off her face as she saw Minato and Onoki both cringe. An army of Kage level opponents? It was trouble when a regular S-ranked threat appeared, but a Kage level threat, that was a threat to a whole village.

"What about Konoha? The angel promised to attack it. We need to do something." Minato said to them.

"Well, stop being such assholes and repent for thine sins, and you shalt be spared. Dumbass! Maybe if your village wasn't full of raging cock-punchers you wouldn't have anything to fear from this fucking thing." Riley fired back at him.

"We cannot allow this angel to just eradicate whomever it pleases, no one is beyond saving, and besides, who knows where it will go after it attacks the Leaf, it may turn to Kumo, or Iwa, or one of the capitals, it may even head to one of the muggle cities like New York, or Hong Kong, or Berlin, it could go anywhere and slaughter countless people." Dumbledore impressed on them the urgency of the situation. Riley had to actually stop herself from rolling her eyes, of course Dumbledore would be the one against a bloody annihilation of evil. He wanted to hug the evil out of everyone.

"How do we fight something that can't be touched?" Minato asked aloud.

 **-flashback from Minato's perspective, within a flashback-**

"Obito… are you sure?" Minato asked as Itachi Uchiha stood before him giving his report. Just after the Uchiha massacre.

"Yes, Narumi called him Obito, that seemed to anger him, and he stated that he would now have to kill her. I would assume that, do to his reaction, we can safely assume her accusation was correct." Itachi replied.

"But how? Obito was crushed to death an..." Minato began but was cut off by Itachi.

"His body was never found my lord. Besides… is it so hard to believe your student somehow survived, and turned into an evil murdering psychopath? I mean… the only other option is that a one hundred and twenty year old man, is somehow alive and doing this." Itachi countered.

Minato was silent for a moment. The possibility was there. Since Obito's body was never found that means that no matter how unlikely, he could have survived. Weirder things had happened.

If this was Obito, then he could become intangible and that meant they needed a way to strike at him. Itachi was of a similar mind and voiced his concern.

"How do we proceed my Lord? If we can't touch him, then how do we kill him?"

"You find a way to touch him, or you circumvent it. There are poisons that attack chakra, there are seals that don't actually need a body, there are plenty of ways to kill a man without touching him, we just need to find them." Minato answered.

 **-End Flashback within a flashback-**

"You find a way to touch it, or you circumvent that need and attack it's chakra or seal it away. If it's as strong as a bijuu we can prepare a proper sealing method and trap it, when it launches an attack." Minato reiterated his old answer, to his current question.

"But where? Other then the Leaf, we have no idea where it will strike. And who knows when it'll go to the Leaf, that could be years from now." Kakashi inquired.

"It'll strike at evil. Gather a shitload of criminal's somewhere and it'll show. Or hell, gather about a hundred Leaf citizen, it'll take the bait." Riley answered with a dark chuckle.

"While her wording is rather inappropriate, she does have a point." Amelia noted.

"A trap… that should work." Minato noted aloud.

"You do what you think will work, I'll do the same." Onoki declared before turning to leave, he stopped only for a moment, and shot a glare at Riley whom returned it.

"Well… if we're done here… I'm going to go." Riley decided she was finished dealing with these people.

"Before you go Ms. Uchiwa… I have to ask… if that angel hadn't shown… would you… have killed those boys?" Amelia inquired, giving Riley a focused look.

"I will… do whatever I have to, to protect those I love. If someone, anyone hurts those I love… they will suffer forever in hell. That's all I'll say." Riley answered before leaving.

 **-Slytherin dorms, four hours later-**

"What the hell is going on out there!" Tracy screamed as she paced back and forth at the exit of their common room.

"They're not going to answer, Trace, just sit down." Daphne ordered, earning a scream of frustration from her fellow Slytherin.

"We've been locked in here for hours. What the bloody hell is going on out there?" Goyle whined.

All of the students had been locked into their rooms the only ones let out were the seventh year prefects, and the head boy and girl, hell Luna, Fleur and Katie were locked in with the Slytherins as well. No one knew what was happening on the outside.

"Luna… you always know this stuff. Whats going on out there?" Draco asked the wide eyed Ravenclaw.

"I think the school was just attacked. That would explain why Riley is gone." Luna answered. Draco nodded in agreement and turned to talk with Blaise and Theo.

Luna stared at them for a moment before turning to Fleur, Katie, and Daphne, "Riley killed someone and got away with it."

The three girls adopted looks of surprise.

"How do you know?' Fleur inquired.

"If they had caught her, the school would be in ruins and we'd have been sprung from this place." Luna answered. The girls had to agree on that part, Riley wouldn't let herself be arrested, if she had been caught, the school would have been turned into a war zone.

"Hey… guys… I finally got my old radio working. Check it out, they're talking about Hogwarts." One of their fellow Slytherins shouted. Everyone dashed over to him, eager to hear what was playing over the Wizarding wireless network.

"Turn it up." Draco ordered as the Slytherins gathered around.

The kid complied and soon the room filled with a static filled voice.

"...We still have little information about the attack on Hogwarts school of Wizarding and Witchcraft, all we do know is that an attack was carried out by an unknown assailant whom the ministry is now officially tying to the mass murders that have been taking place over the last few months. Listeners will recall our reports on the brutal slaughter, in both our world and the muggles. Authorities have long assumed it to be the work of a group of vigilantes taking the streets back from the corrupt, now though they believe that this is the work of a single person, whom has been carrying out the attacks. We'll bring you more information on this story, as it develops." The radio then started playing music again, and the Slytherins all began to chat about this turn of events.

Riley's mates quickly found themselves in a small corner of the room, slightly away from the others so they could chat privately.

"Riley is the one who has been killing all zose people?" Fleur stated her suspicion to the others, earning nods from Daphne and Luna.

"I can't believe that. Our Riley? I mean… I knew she had a temper… but… all those people..." Katie said aloud.

"They were scum. Villains. The worst of humanity. Riley wouldn't hurt innocent people. All those that died were monsters." Luna told her fellow mates.

"I know… it is just… to zink zat Riley of all people, would be the one doing zis. She's killed hundreds of people… zat is horrifying." Fleur stated.

"What's horrifying, is that there were that many evil bastards just running around out there. That's what we should be horrified by. She told us… she swore up and down that she was a monster. She didn't try to hide it, or shield us from it. She told us… without any hint of lie, that she was a monster and took great pleasure in killing her enemies. Riley wants to build a kingdom of peace. In order to do that, she has to get rid of some of the evil in the world first." Daphne told them. While she was surprised to know that it was in fact Riley doing all the killings, she wasn't really surprised that Riley had done them. If that made sense.

"I know… it is just..." Fleur began but stopped as the door to the common room opened and Riley along with the elder prefects and Snape entered.

"Alright… listen up. The school is under lock down. There was an incident earlier today, some people were hurt… there is a strict curfew in effect as of now. After lessons you will all return to your dorms if you require a trip to the library one of the prefects will escort you. Any trips to the laboratory, will be undertaken with a prefect. No one is to leave school grounds under any circumstance. Is there any questions?" Snape told all of them.

"Professor, we heard about an attack on the radio. What happened?" One of the seventh years asked.

"All will be explained in due time. Classes are dismissed today." Snape replied as he turned to leave.

The students turned to Riley and the prefects expectantly, but they said nothing. The prefects left, and Riley headed off towards her room, looking tired and rather meek.

Riley's friends cut her off before she made it to her room, they were eager for some answers.

"What happened out there?" Draco asked.

Riley glanced at him, then the others whom looked at her with a great deal of curiosity.

"Few Iwa nin, got torn to pieces by something that called itself the Angel of Carnage. It flew off, but… the ministry thinks it's what's been slaughtering people these last few weeks." Riley told them.

"Did you fight this thing?" Pansy asked.

"I tried to get in a hit… I just passed through it. Look guys, I'm tired. I wanna go to sleep." Riley replied as she pushed past them and into her room.

"We'll talk to her." Daphne told them, as she Katie, Fleur and Luna followed after her.

They shut the door behind them, as Riley sat on the edge of her bed.

Katie, Daphne and Fleur stood around her, while Luna sat by her side. A few seconds passed before the meek looking Riley glanced up and smiled, looking like her normal self, she then looked at Luna, "I didn't get caught."

"I hope you hurt them." Luna replied.

"I did… made sure to pass on a message at the same time. Don't know whether to be angry or happy about Kakashi's incessant need to involve my father in all my issues, but I guess I can let it go this time, I mean, his presence helped me spread my message." Riley told them.

"So… you are the one that's been killing all those bad people… you're this, Angel of Carnage." Katie stated eying Riley carefully.

Riley glanced up at her for a few moments, before replying, "Are you scared of me Katie?"

Katie stared back for a moment before nodding.

"Good. It's never wrong to fear monsters, especially those that kill with so little remorse. Speaking of which..." And with that the clone of Riley turned to wood and sunk into the ground. All four girls just stared at where she had been, with curious gazes, though those gazes soon became fearful as they felt a coldness enter the room, and heard light breathing coming from behind them.

They all glanced back and came face to face with the Angel of Carnage.

They were all frightened by her appearance, the menacing form of an angel, bathed in black.

The four girls were frightened beyond measure, the terrifying presence of this demonic figure, clouded over their sense

Fear was most present in Katie whom was actually trempling at the demonic entity before her. Her fear grew even more as the angel floated towards her, stopping mere inches from her, and landing on the ground.

There was a tense silence before, in a swift motion, the angel pulled Katie into a kiss.

For just a split moment, the fear of suddenly being grabbed by the demonic angel, shot through her, though it quickly melted away as she felt the love and warmth of the kiss pass over her. She felt a familiar pleasure surge through her body, and she felt her heart flutter in response. The fear was gone, and she remembered no matter how fearsome and evil she may look, or how she may act, or what she may do, this was still Riley, the woman of her dreams, the woman she loved with all her heart. Katie returned the kiss, passionately, moaning quite loudly into it, as she felt Riley's tongue intertwine with hers. Another moment passed and the two finally parted.

Riley proceeded to do the same to her other lovers, letting them all feel her presence even through all of her demonic features. She wanted them to know that she was still the woman they loved even beneath the angel.

It took a few minutes but eventually they all found themselves sitting on Riley's bed. She had let most of her more fearsome demonic features fade, though the tails, wings, pointy ears, and nails remained.

"Why an angel Riley?" Daphne inquired.

"It sends more of a message." Riley replied.

"What do you mean, my love?" Fleur asked.

"When you do something terrible, like murder an innocent person… you know you're going to hell. You know the demons are going to take great pleasure in torturing you for all eternity… but even the most demented mind, believes it can be saved. Angels are saviors of the world, no matter how badly you fuck up, no matter how much evil you do… An angel could save you. But what if… what if the monster coming for… wasn't a demon… it was a protector, a savior. What if your punishment came from the gates of heaven. There would be no salvation… no hope. By making their executioner an angel, I've established an understanding, that they've crossed a line, that there is no coming back from. There is no repenting, there is nothing, and no one, that will save them. That's why I chose an angel, that's why this form is the one I'll use to strike fear into the hearts of those who do evil. They expect a demon to come for them… they wont expect an angel." Riley replied.

"I see. So you want them to feel like there is no salvation. That they're doomed, because they've pissed off the highest of 'light' entities. Makes sense, I think it'll make your message more visceral." Daphne stated, nodding to herself.

"That… and on my last raid, one of my victims asked what I was, and that's just how I responded… it made sense at the time, and I felt it delivered a more potent message, of just how bad they'd fucked up." Riley added.

"How do you know zat zey are all evil? How do you know you are not making a mistake?" Fleur asked as she eyed her lover curiously.

"I gained a unique ability from Kurama, I can sense people's emotions, more specifically negative ones, though remorse and guilt fall into that category. When I go out looking for people, I use this sense to find pockets of dark and evil emotion. I do it to find people whom have no remorse for what they've done, or what they're doing. Those that do feel remorse, prior to my arrival, I spare. And those that are innocent, I can feel it. You know, there's a different kind of guilt that manifest in a man whom accidentally strikes his wife in anger, and one whom beats the shit out of her for kicks. I don't kill people for jay-walking or petty theft. But people who steal from the innocent, or people whom murder or rape, or just generally try to fuck others over… those are the people I kill." Riley explained to them. That made Katie and Fleur feel better. If there wasn't a chance of Riley killing someone who was truly innocent, then it made it more acceptable. It wasn't 'right' but it may be what the world needed right now, and they both could accept that.

"When did you learn to fly?" Luna asked as she petted one of Riley's wings. The feathers, despite their oily, coal-ish coloring, and disheveled look, were actually immensely soft. They felt almost like they were made of silk.

"About an hour after I left this morning." Riley replied.

"You grew wings and learned to fly in an hour?" Daphne asked, with a bit of disbelief.

"I possess an ability that allows me to enter my own pocket dimension and in this dimension I control time flow. An hour out here, a week in there. I've been using it to help me train for that last couple of weeks. Being immortal and able to change my shape, I really have no reason not to use the technique." Riley explained.

"So you spent a week in there learning to fly, and fine-tuning your angelic appearance?" Katie stated.

"Well that and venting some of my rage, otherwise I probably would have killed every single Iwa nin in that place, guilty or not." Riley answered as she held up her clawed hand and flexed it.

 **-Flashback-**

"Why Carnage Riley?" Madara asked, as Riley finished pulling up the hood on her tattered cloak.

" **Yeah… an Angel of Destruction would make more sense."** Kurama added.

"Carnage is gruesome, violent. It's associated with slaughter and a violent end. Destruction is main stream, and you know what to expect from it. If the Angel of Destruction appeared before you, you know pretty much what you're in for. Carnage is something that's less overdone, it has less association with it. It promises more violence then simple destruction. It adds more fear to it, then destruction." Riley answered.

 **-End Flashback-**

Riley smiled as she thought of the fear, that people must be feeling right now. With her threat out there, action would begin to take place. While the angel would act as the enemy, Riley could begin to move, she could build her paradise in secrecy.

"I've given the world a villain. Now I can use it to manipulate my opponents to act in a manner I wish. Riley will be their ally, the angel will be their enemy." Riley said with a wicked grin.

"I see. You plan to act as their friend and ally, helping them combat the angel, when in all reality you'll be guiding them to their own downfall." Daphne stated.

"Indeed. I'll use the angel to weaken them. They'll waste their resources fighting the angel, while I can maneuver them in such a way that I can build my sanctuary, in peace." Riley agreed.

"Zat is so deviant. You sound like you are becoming an evil mastermind." Fleur noted.

"Does that bother you my love… or… does it excite you? Does it fill you with raunchy… rather, sexual thoughts?" Riley asked with a grin as she crawled towards the now blushing Veela.

"What… no… I…" Fleur started to reply though she suddenly felt an overwhelming arousal pass over her. She was about to say more when Riley caught her lips and she felt a surge of pleasure pass over her.

Then as quickly as it started it stopped and Riley pulled away. She smiled at her lovers giving each on a passionate kiss, especially Luna, earning loud moan from the petite blonde, before hopping off the bed.

"I've gotta go ladies, got some more work to do." Riley told them, and before any of her starstruck lovers could respond, she vanished into **Kamui**.

A few quiet seconds passed before Katie spoke up, "Why the hell is she so hot?"

"I know what you mean." Daphne uttered as she touched her lips, still feeling the tingling pleasure left behind by the Youki infused kiss.

"She's got us so whipped." Luna informed them with a chuckle, earning nods from the rest of the ladies all except Fleur whom was staring off into space.

"Hey Fleur, what's wrong?" Katie asked.

"I hate it when she does zat. I am not like ozer girls, I cannot be turned off, like a light switch… when she starts somezing like zis she should finish it!" Fleur pouted, earning laughter from her fellow mates.

- **Later** **the next morning** -

"Sirius told me that you needed to speak with me." Came the raspy voice of Lord Voldemort.

"Yes… I felt, that we needed to talk about the future… and I came to you with a proposition." Riley answered, standing before the weakened dark lord, in her normal younger form. Sirius stood off to the side, watching the exchange with interest.

"A proposition, what kind of proposition?" Voldemort inquired, even in his weakened form, Riley could feel the immense power flowing off of the man. He may have only been an S-Rank threat, but his power was honed to a razor's edge, and if he had the experience he may have been able to take on Shinobi, on the same level as Master Jiraiya or Lady Tsunade.

"Well… for that I have to ask you… what would you give, to see Britain change? What would you be willing to sacrifice, in order to seize this country for yourself?" Riley inquired her **Rinne Sharingan** , glowing an ominous purple.

"I never wanted to rule this country, I had others in mind for that. It's why I became the monster, Voldemort. I would herald the change, but I never intended to rule. If I needed to, I would, but I only ever wanted to fix this broken society. I have given my body, my life, and most of my soul to this endeavor. I hazard to say I have little left to give." Voldemort explained before finishing with a chuckle.

"But if you could give anything to see your dream come true… would you?" Riley asked.

"Yes… I would." Voldemort answered.

Riley stared at him for several moments, looking for a possible hint of doubt. She found only conviction in the dark lords eyes, even through his exhaustion and fatigue, in this shell of a body, he still held the same conviction as the man he once was, and would be again soon.

"Then I would like you to meet someone." Riley stated.

"Who?" Voldemort inquired.

"My master. The one who taught me, and the one I follow." Riley stated as she turned towards the door that led to the room and dropped to a kneeling position lowering her head in a bow.

The action surprised Sirius as he had always known Riley to be headstrong, and unwilling to yield to anyone. He was about to question her when he noticed a black mist seep under the doorway to the entrance. A moment passed and the door slowly opened, revealing a wall of black fog. From the shadows emerged two individuals, the first Sirius and Voldemort instantly recognized as the legendary Shinobi Madara Uchiha. The man entered with grace, though before either of them could make any assumptions he stood to the side, bowing his head ever so slightly, as the second figure glided into the room.

Sirius' jaw hit the floor, as he laid eyes upon the newly revealed Angel of Carnage. Ralael. He and Voldemort had already heard of the attack, from the morning addition of the paper.

Voldemort stared at the demonic angel for several moments then glanced at Madara, then down to Riley. It took a moment, but he started to chuckle, as a smile crept across his face. He knew now, without a doubt… this world was about to change.

 _ **-To Be Continued-**_

 ** _Alright guys there you go. Hope you understand the reason for the angelic disguise. And I hope this all made sense. Riley intends to use the angel to manipulate the world, and now she's setting up Voldemort, by making him think that she and Madara are servants of the Angel. If you have any questions go ahead and ask, and if you wanna know Ralael was a name I got from the Seventh Sanctum random name generator, for angels and demons. See ya later, Ja Ne! Also, a quick idea pool, if you guys would like to offer up suggestions for what happens when Riley reaches the other tails, I would like to hear what you think._**

 _\_


	38. 34: I Married Who?

**_Alright here's the next chapter, someone asked me about using my story as inspiration for theirs I have no problem with it as long as you sight the inspiration, at least in the first chapter, so people don't think you're stealing from me. The last thing I want is someone running to me like, hey someone is writing a story that's just like yours but with different characters, if you wanna write something kinda based off my story, that's fine, just site it so people don't get the wrong idea. Otherwise, let's get back to it. This chapter is really going to fast forward through the year a bunch, since I've been on fourth year for what feels like forever, and I need to get it moving. Anyway, Riley's conquest will be starting soon._**

 _ **Broken Angel**_

Chapter 34

Voldemort stared at the demonic angel for several moments. He had heard of it's attacks over the last few months, and about it's most recent assault on Hogwarts. The angel was truly intimidating, especially with them all standing in a dark, dank, ruined old building.

"You serve the angel? That's not something I would have suspected." Voldemort noted with a dry chuckle.

"Riley… how in the hell..." Was all Sirius could say as he watched the demonic angel, with fear in his eyes.

"In the darkness of my loneliness I found a friend. The angel gave me my family, and it brought me up, I have devoted my life to ensuring it's success." Riley replied as she gave Madara and the angel a fond look, giving off the impression that she had known and cared for the two for quite some time.

"Interesting. So… what could an angel of all things want with me?" Voldemort inquired as he took in every feature of the demonic angel.

"This world is ripe with sin and chaos. Ralael seeks to bring order to this chaotic world." Riley answered as the angel hovered silently in place.

"You speak for her?" Voldemort inquired.

"We share a connection. I know what she thinks, somewhat. The human tongue is foul, and loathsome to angelic lips. I am her voice, he is her blade." Riley answered before nodding at Madara, whom was watching the scene with interest.

In reality Riley had an actual reason as to not talking in angel form, it was quite simple, she hadn't mastered talking like an angel yet. Riley's vocabulary contained a shit ton of swear words, and sarcasm. These were things an angel wouldn't utilize in it's vocabulary, an angel would speak more regally, and in an older fashion. Since Riley had only been utilizing her Ralael persona for a few days, she hadn't perfected the ability to talk, like an angel would, and therefore tried to speak as little as possible since she couldn't speak without thinking while in her angelic form, lest people start to suspect.

"I see. How did you and this angel come to meet, if you don't mind me asking?" Voldemort inquired.

"I was four years old the first time the people of my village beat me. The pain was excruciating. I had broken bones, cuts and bruises all over my body. It happened about a dozen more times over the next two years before I put a stop to it. But I didn't do it alone. After the first beating, with no one around to care, I begged for some relief. For a friend to care for me. Ralael answered. She gave me someone to love, someone who was family to me. Someone who could teach me to be strong. She gave me my grandfather. For a while, it was just the two of us… but I guess Ralael never stopped watching the world, and finally about half a year ago, she finally had enough, and set about to rid this world of sin and chaos." Riley replied looking thoughtful.

"So that's why you fight like him. Why you know so much about the old laws of the Leaf, and how to maneuver politically. You were trained by Madara Uchiha." Sirius stated aloud. The 'realization' dawned on the two men. That explained it all, Riley was naturally gifted though without help, those gifts cant grow. Put a naturally gifted prodigy under the tutelage of Madara fucking Uchiha and you get someone as powerful as Riley. It made sense to them… even if it was mostly a lie. Riley was skilled, and knowledgeable because of Madara, she was powerful because she was an archdemon.

"So… this Angel of Carnage wants to make me an offer? What kind of offer are we talking about?" Voldemort asked.

For added effect Riley looked up to the angel, and it tilted it's head in her direction almost as if guiding it's thoughts towards Riley. It took a moment before she answered, "You are a man willing to do whatever it takes to change this broken society. This world is crooked and corrupt. Muggles grow in power every day, while muggleborn seize more and more control over our society, doing everything they can to destroy our heritage. Ralael cares nothing for these problems, however… your drive, your charisma, your leadership abilities and power, all would be useful to her goals. She's come to make you an offer. Swear your allegiance to her, and she will help you seize this county and any others that you desire. So long as you use that power to stem the tide of sin, she will help you conquer the whole of the world if she has to."

Sirius and Voldemort both shared a surprised glance. It wasn't everyday that an angel of all things, asked for your service.

"You wish for my help? I would think an angel would have all the power it needs to conquer the world. Why ask for my help?" Voldemort asked.

"Sending a message is one thing. But it's how the people are guided from the message that will determine it's effectiveness. The world needs a good leader, one who will take Ralael's message and take the right steps in doing something about it. She has chosen you to be that leader Tom Riddle. Accept her offer, and you will have more power then you ever dreamed of." Riley informed him.

Voldemort looked thoughtful for a moment before glancing at Riley. "What of your desire to see the elemental nations burn? You asked for an army to fight them when the day came. Has that changed?" Voldemort inquired.

"No. The elemental nations are a cesspool. No where is sin greater then that place. Children are raised in paranoia of each other. They are taught to kill others from a very young age. The shinobi drown themselves in hate… they allow it to rule them and guide their decisions. Some of the worst atrocities imaginable have taken place there. Why? The answer is quite simple when you get down to it. It's their desire for safety. They fight and kill each other to keep themselves safe. This thought process spawns fanatics who will commit atrocities in order to protect themselves or others, and their actions create martyrs who's sacrifice will spawn more fanatics and the cycle will continue and the atrocities committed will get worse. Humans by their very nature, are cruel… but we have shown that we can be good, descent loving people, when things aren't going to shit. The elemental nations is where the cycle is most prevalent, until the current system is abolished, the cycle of death and hatred will continue." Riley stated.

"So you still seek their destruction?" Voldemort stated.

"Absolutely." Riley answered with a nod.

"So in exchange for your assistance in seizing Britain and the whole of the wizarding world, you require… what exactly?" Voldemort finally asked.

" _ **A face for change. I have my voice. I have my blade. Now I need a face. A leader… one to guide the sheep of this world away from sin. Take my offer, and I will bestow upon you more power then you could ever dream of."**_ Ralael stated in a dark ghostly tone. Sirius shuddered, hearing the tone of the angel, it invited death and pain and it wasn't a sound you wanted to hear often. No wonder it had Riley speak for it.

Again another tactic of Riley's, infusing her words with her Youki, giving off a feeling of dread and fear, to any who would hear it.

"You would have me lead the people of the magical world? I'm not sure I'm the one to do that. I have done horrible things… people generally don't follow monsters. Not unless they have no other choice." Voldemort replied.

" _ **Voldemort… is a monster. Tom Riddle… is a leader. Tom Riddle is the man your death eaters follow. Voldemort is the nightmare that they attribute all of the horrors of their war. I do not ask for Voldemort to lead… I ask for Tom Riddle."**_ The Angel answered.

Voldemort was quiet for a short time, he looked contemplative, even in his weakened form. After a moment he looked up, and stared deeply into the dark angels shrouded hood. "If I am to assist you in this matter, it will be done my way. I have no qualms with you killing those who commit evil, the unrepentant. But I cannot have my men living in fear of the darkness. They may follow a man, and they may tolerate a monster, but they will not serve death."

" _ **There are few who would. Swear your service to me, and all those you call friend. All those whom follow you, will be free from my wrath."**_ Ralael stated as it floated closer.

"To see a world free of hatred and corruption. To allow the magical world to live without fear, and without bigotry. I will gladly give my life for such an endeavor. No matter the cost. It will be done." Voldemort finally stated.

" _ **Indeed… it will."**_ Ralael stated as she raised her hand. As she did Voldemort floated off the ground. Sirius, Riley and Madara watched curiously as a black aura shot out of the angel's hand and encased the floating Voldemort.

The frail man shrieked in pain and agony for several minutes as the blackness twisted and coalesced around him. It took about three minutes before the blackness settled onto the ground and out of it, rose a handsome man in his late twenties, to early thirties. He had messy brownish black hair, with cold blue eyes. He was quite an attractive man, with lean features, he stood relatively tall, and had a descent amount of muscle adorning his body.

The man was on his knees for several seconds, breathing heavily. It took him a moment before he finally rose to his feet. He glanced down at his hands then at his body, for several seconds, before finally glancing up and smiling.

He quickly turned to Sirius and stated in a smooth silky tone. "My Wand Sirius."

Sirius stared in awe for several seconds as he watched his old friend and lord retake his original form, the one he possessed before he became the monster Voldemort.

After a moment he recollected himself and fished out the Dark Lord's wand. He offered it to his old friend whom took it and with an elegant flick of the wrist a dark cloak materialized over the Dark Lord's body.

"You're looking well." Sirius noted.

"Indeed. I feel more powerful now then I ever have. You created this body with such ease, though… I don't feel entirely human anymore." Voldemort noted as he flexed and un-flexed his hands.

"You aren't. That body is a very unique homunculus. Similar to a tailed beast's body. Essentially… you are immortal now. Even if that body is destroyed, you will just regenerate after a couple of days. The body is sustained by magic gathered by several runes embedded within it. Thus making it immortal. You no longer need to eat, or sleep, or anything like that in order to live. Ralael also infused your magic with a bit of her own, making it much more potent." Riley explained as the Angel watched on.

"Interesting." Voldemort replied.

"Also, the body has the ability to shape-shift between any preset form you wish. It's kinda like a metamorphmagus, but you can't just shift your appearance on a whim, though you can create other forms before hand, and change between them seamlessly." Riley added.

"Well, that will prove useful I'm sure. Now… what is it you would have me do, angel?" Voldemort inquired as he gazed into the angel's shrouded face.

" _ **Gather your army, and proceed as you had originally intended. I sense war will be coming to the whole of the world soon. My voice, will remain and pass on my will. Go forth now and begin your conquest."**_ Ralael ordered, and then with a flap of her wings shot up through the ceiling, passing right through it without disturbing it.

"That thing is freaky." Sirius stated, earning a chuckle from Riley, as they all watched the angel depart.

"The ease at which it created this body… truly this Ralael is a creature to be feared, and respected." Voldemort noted.

"So… what are we going to do now?" Sirius asked.

"Well… when she has something for me to pass on, she'll let me know, otherwise, I guess we're free to do as we please. You're the leader here." Riley stated after a moment gesturing towards Voldemort.

"Then the time to begin moving has arrived. Though how to proceed is the question. We no longer need the Namikaze girl in order to facilitate my revival." Voldemort stated.

"No… but it might be in our best interest to make them think that." Madara stated earning the attention of everyone in the room.

"What do you mean grandfather?" Riley inquired.

"I suggest that you remain in the shadows, Voldemort, and continue with the plan you had already set. Let her, Minato and Dumbledore think that Naruko played a vital part in your revival. Let them focus on that, and let them think that there is some sort of connection between the two of you. Deception and misdirection are important tools to use in battle. By getting them to focus on Naruko and her importance, we can operate in other area's unseen." Madara explained.

"I see… so you think by making our enemies believe that Naruko holds the key to my destruction, they'll leave openings for us to exploit?" Voldemort guessed, earning a nod from Madara.

"Exactly! They'll focus on using her to defeat you, and thus leave themselves vulnerable in other areas. I say we continue with the current plan, and allow her kidnapping at the end of the tournament. Then we use that kidnapping to facilitate your 'revival' thus guiding our enemies in a direction we choose." Madara added.

"You know… this could help us in other ways too..." Riley stated aloud as conniving thoughts began to brew in her head.

"You've got another idea?" Sirius inquired as he gave her a quizzical look.

"I say, we follow through with the current plan, and then use our connections in the ministry to deny any and all belief of your return. Fudge is easily manipulated by money and pretty much anything that he believes will benefit his future rule as minister. If we can turn the public against Naruko and the Leaf, we may be able to keep Minato from attacking us for quite some time. If the general public is led into outright attacking his daughter, Minato might feel enough resentment to leave Britain and the Order of Phoenix alone to deal with your return. Plus we can use this to tear at Dumbledore as well. The second he hears of your return, he'll recreate his Order of the Phoenix, if we can lead the ministry on a violent and brutal campaign to stamp out rumors of your return we might be able to get the Order of the Phoenix turned into a criminal group." Riley explained to them.

"You truly are a brilliant girl." Voldemort noted with a chuckle.

"A good bonus, not to mention the fact that when the truth finally comes out, if we can get Fudge to do what we want, his career will be over. Once the public realizes that you are in fact back, Fudge is done for, and we can install our own minister to take over." Madara added.

"I see where she get's her deceptive mind from." Voldemort noted with another chuckle.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Madara said with a grin.

"Very well… I think it's time I recall my inner circle, and let them know of my return." Voldemort said and then with a flourish only Snape could match, he turned and headed outside. The other three followed after him, as he made his way down to a graveyard outside of the rickety old house.

Upon reaching their destination, Voldemort turned to Sirius whom extended his arm. Pulling back his sleeve, Voldemort pressed the tip of his wand to Sirius forearm, it took only a moment but the dark mark began to appear, and looked to be moving. Voldmort muttered a few words under his breath as the dark mark appeared in the sky. A few more seconds passed before the skull opened it's mouth and wisps of darkness began to shoot out and descend towards the ground. Upon contact with the ground the wisps dispersed revealing death eaters.

"I didn't think you took the dark mark." Riley noted as they watched the dark wisps race towards the ground.

"Well… I didn't take the mark that everyone knows about. I was a spy after all." Sirius replied as the dark mark on his arm faded away into nothingness.

After a couple of moments about a dozen masked death eaters stood in a circle around them, all of them were stiff as a board and scared shit-less.

"Hey… Karkaroff isn't going to get this message is he?" Riley inquired as she glanced around.

"No… I called these people specifically, others like Remus, Barty, and Severus will have to be informed at a later date. I wouldn't want Dumbledore to catch on too soon." Voldemort answered her question as he gazed around at his death eaters.

"Greetings my friends… fifteen years it's been, since I last stood before you. Fifteen long years. Yet… here we are. As swift to answer my call as the day I was defeated. Though I am saddened to see so many faces missing. Where I wonder, have they all gone? Sirius knew not of what had become of most of our old comrades." Voldemort addressed the small crowd. Most of the gathered death eaters were staring in awe. They had known of their lord's imminent return, though to see him alive again, so soon, and to see him as the man he once was many years prior, before becoming Voldemort. It was quite stunning.

Eventually one of the death eaters gathered his composure enough to answer, and Riley recognized the drawl tone almost instantly.

"My Lord… most of the inner circle was sentenced to Azkaban. While others have scattered to the winds." Answered Lucius Malfoy.

"Yes… my sudden defeat at the hands of an infant left many stunned and unable to continue forward with our plans. We will have to recall our old allies and begin planning an assault on Azkaban to free our captive brothers and sisters. I highly doubt all that time in that hellhole has done them any favors." Voldemort stated with a slow and elegant nod.

"Who are these two my lord?" One of the death eaters inquired as he noticed Riley and Madara.

"I will allow them the honor of introducing themselves." Voldemort replied as he and the rest of the death eaters turned to look at the two.

"I am Riley Slytherin Gryffindor Uchiwa." Riley answered.

"And I am Madara Uchiwa." Madara replied in a bored tone, as he folded his arms over his chest.

The response was quite quick, a few of the death eaters knew her already, like Crabbe Sr. Goyle Sr. and Lucius, others however, were surprised to hear of that the young Slytherin lord was here. All of them however were shocked by the appearance of Madara.

"I assume some of you have heard of them." Voldemort noted with a chuckle.

"Yes my lord. She's best friends with some of our children. Quite a few of them look up to her." Lucius replied as he offered a nod to Riley who returned it with a smile.

"Forming your own inner circle, you truly are an interesting one." Voldemort stated.

"Well, honestly, I learned from two of the best. I mean I've got my grandfather here, and then there's that piece of you that used to be living in my head." Riley answered with a chuckle.

"So you found a use for it? Good." Voldemort replied.

"Indeed. Sirius here has been teaching me the dark arts, though once I learn the spell, I tap into that bit of your knowledge to perfect my understanding of it. I try to do it a little at a time, so at to not alter my fighting style too drastically. If I simply take all of your knowledge of the dark arts, I'll end up using each spell just like you, and needless to say, our methods of combat differ, greatly. So I've used it as a very helpful reference tool." Riley explained.

"Hm… interesting. A wise course of action though. Absorbing my memories of spell casting, would definitely throw off your own methods. A slow methodical approach is definitely preferable to just absorbing all of it." Voldemort commented before turning his attention back to the crowd of curious death eaters.

"Ah… I sense some confusion. Perhaps I should clear that up. Shall I divulge to you all how I truly lost my power? How I was defeated? So many believe it was the Nine Tailed Fox's demonic energy that destroyed me all those years ago. But this is false. Naruko Namikaze is not the girl-who-lived. She is." Voldemort informed his inner circle before gesturing at Riley.

"Riley doesn't posses the Fox's energy. Without it, how did she manage to defeat you my lord?" Lucius inquired as he and the rest of the death eaters glanced between Voldemort and Riley, giving each curious looks.

"Pure accidental magic. My killing curse was absorbed by the seal the fourth Hokage placed on her. Which is what spared her. She defeated me by utilizing the might of the **Rinnegan** to reflect my own killing curse back at me. Though worry not my friends. I hold no ill will towards the girl, and she stands as one of our allies in the new war that will soon come to these lands. Afford her and her grandfather the same respect you give to each other." Voldemort answered and ordered to all of his death eaters. While the revelation was a bit surprising to some, others like Lucius could only shake their heads and chuckle. Through their children they knew a lot about young Riley, and they had heard of some of her exploits and some had even seen her fight in the first round of the Triwizard tournament. To hear that she was the real girl-who-lived wasn't all that surprising. And the absence of any anger held by the dark lord wasn't much of a surprise either, the man always admired magic and often spoke of his belief that nothing happens by chance. If Voldemort held no ill will towards the girl, and she held none towards him for trying to kill her, then the rest of them would let the situation lie.

"While the Slytherin lord isn't a great surprise when it comes to joining us, I am quite surprised to see a ghost walk amongst the living once more." One of the death eaters noted towards Madara.

"You didn't think your lord was the only one whom possessed a manner in which to revive himself?" Madara lied smoothly, earning a nod from the man. I mean… it's Madara fucking Uchiha, who was going to call bullshit on a man like that.

"Alright. Now that we all know why they're here. It's time you were told of the plan." Voldemort stated, and from there the charismatic Tom Riddle, began to lay out their plans. The other death eaters pitched in their own ideas, or offered to handle certain aspects. By the end of it, the plan basically came down to making Dumbledore and Minato, think Naruko was important, build their forces from the shadows and while doing that, use Fudge and the ministry to attack the leaf's and Dumbledore's reputation in Britain, which wouldn't be that hard since Fudge had a hate hard-on for the place. Once things reached a head, Voldemort would reveal himself, Fudge would be ousted by the public and they'd place Lucius as the new Minister of magic, thus effectively seizing control of Britain, without the need for a new war. Then all they'd have to do is crush any resistance that they ran across.

Once everyone knew of the plan, they all departed. Riley and Madara quickly escaped to **Kamui** , eager to resume training.

" **So… how'd it go?"** Kurama inquired as he awoke from his slumber.

"He fell for it. Voldemort is now one of my familiars." Riley replied with a dark chuckle. The body she had made for Voldemort had been made in a similar fashion to Deimos. She had tied it to her magic, as long as she lived, so would Voldemort, but if he ever so much as thought of betraying her, she could end him with a thought.

" **I'm surprised. I would think he would be more reluctant."** Kurama stated.

"I think it was a combination of things. I was going full blast with Ralael, I think he bought my performance, not to mention I was flooding the area with youki, giving my angelic presence a more visceral feeling. Not to mention the fact that he was probably desperate to finally retake his true form again. I mean… the guy was just a shriveled little fleshling, unable to walk or move very much. Then there's the fact that he claimed to be willing to do anything to change the wizarding world. I think he meant it. Selling his soul to an Angel of Carnage, not withstanding." Riley replied.

"Regardless. Now we have Voldemort in our pocket. What's next oh wise one?" Madara inquired.

"We prepare. Iwa, Kumo, and Suna are gearing up for something. I think they plan on attacking during one of the tournaments." Riley answered.

"It would be their chance to take out Minato, the Nine Tails Jinchuriki, the Sannin, and one of Konoha's allies. I'm sure they'd do it." Madara agreed.

"Hopefully the Eight Tails can convince his kage to cease his threatening actions towards Britain, if things continue I might need to launch a preemptive strike." Riley stated, looking concerned and thoughtful.

Madara and Kurama nodded, and they proceeded to begin with the days training.

From there things continued as normal. Voldemort set up in the Malfoy estate, and began to quietly recruit more death eaters. Sirius informed Remus, Barty and Severus of his return, to say the three were happy about it would be an understatement. Snape had to actually 'try' to keep the scowl on his face. Barty was less restrained, though he still played the part of Moody quite well. Waltzing down the halls shouting "CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" and scaring the crap out of people, kept him amused.

Riley continued to train her ass off. She was delving into the most advanced forms of magic now. She began spell-crafting, she had finally reached the final tier of elemental magic and was busy learning that. And Kurama had begun teaching her the basics of Yin, Yang, and Yin-Yang Release. Her training in the powers of a tailed beast were growing. She had discovered another ability she had gained through her passing through the first tail. She could now inscribe seals onto her skin and place them on people with just a touch. She also found as she practiced that her magical connection to Wind, Earth, and Fire had increased, probably due to her gaining some of the abilities and mannerisms of the one and two tails.

Her friends continued their training and Riley continued to drill them into the ground. They were all picking up unique and interesting skills from watching and interacting with the shinobi. Like Neville for instance wasn't only getting stronger and faster, but he seemed to have picked up some of the Strong Fist styles from watching and training with Lee.

Katie had reached a level with her own bloodline, that essentially allowed her to fight in Taijutsu for hours on end. As long as she kept her magic replenished she could constantly turn it into stamina and keep herself fighting, thus she took up a lot of physical based fighting styles like Kenjutsu, Bukijutsu and Shurikennojutsu.

Daphne's bloodline ability was also growing the more she used it. She had finally gained a semblance of control over it and could now absorb the energy from fire. She quickly learned that while it took a lot of energy to use her Kekkei Genkai, it also replenished a lot if she drew from a magical source of heat.

Riley drilled all of them to the max, and didn't let up at all.

Things in school remained 'normal' at least as normal as they can get with a school full of paranoid ninja and an Angel of Carnage running around killing all the sinners of the world.

Speaking of which… Riley kept up her attacks as Ralael. She would wait a few days between attacks and then go somewhere random in Europe. She didn't want anyone to think that this was purely about Britain, she wanted the whole world to fear her.

Riley's mates had little to say about her night time massacres. Luna didn't seem to care, and never really spoke about it. Daphne actually supported her endeavors, since it got rid of their enemies. While Katie and Fleur were against it, they weren't very outspoken about it, and generally, a simple explanation of whom the victims were, was enough to calm them. Fleur more then Katie. All the Veela needed to hear were the words 'rape' 'murder' 'pedophile' or 'molest' and she was suddenly glad they were dead.

In the end it seemed Katie was more afraid of it adversely affecting Riley, rather then it being murder. These were horrible, awful people after all… it was more like she didn't want Riley to hurt herself or damage her own psyche by dealing with these evil monsters. She was often really quiet whenever Riley would return from her nighttime hunts. But she didn't distance herself. Instead she always sat real close to Riley and held her throughout the night. Almost as if trying to keep all the evils away, so that they didn't turn Riley into the same monsters she hunted.

One day, about three days before the second part of the mixed tournament, Riley was bored and decided to speak with her two stalkers. Riley simply walked right up to where the Auror was hidden. She just started speaking to her. For a couple of seconds the Auror didn't reply but she finally caved when Riley offered food, and she revealed herself.

She was a woman of average height and build. She had purple hair and vibrant colored eyes. Riley picked up pretty quickly that she was a metamorphmagus. She introduced herself as Nymphadora Tonks. Though she said just to call her Tonks as she hated her first name. Riley and her chatted for a while about nothing in particular. Tonks was there simply to keep an eye on Riley and keep watch for anyone suspicious who might have put her name in the Goblet of fire. After talking for a while Riley said her good bye and Tonks returned to hiding.

Riley then went and spoke with Gaia. She waited for the Jinchuriki to follow her, and simply approached her when she thought she was hidden.

"Hi Gaia." Riley said with a smile as she approached the red head.

Gaia just stared back, her eyes cold and calculating, a deep insanity dwelled within them.

"Why are you following me?" Riley inquired.

Again Gaia remained silent.

"Do you like me?" Riley asked with a playful giggle.

"No." Gaia replied.

"Why not?" Riley inquired.

"You're annoying. Leave me alone." Gaia answered.

"Sorry. I just wanted to talk to you." Riley replied with a shrug.

"Why?" Gaia asked, her eyes cold and un-trusting.

"We're a lot alike. You and I." Riley answered.

"We're nothing alike. You don't know me." Gaia stated darkly, as sand began to collect on the ground.

"We are both Jinchuriki. We were both alone for most of our lives. We both hate our fathers, and our villages. We both have siblings whom annoy us. We've both been hurt by our respective villages. They've tried to kill us both, and we both want more then anything to make them pay." Riley listed off as her features grew dark. Gaia's eyes widened a bit, she hadn't known that Riley had endured the same life she had.

It took a moment but Gaia's eyes hardened again. And sand shot out of her gourd towards Riley. "That doesn't mean we're the same! You're not alone anymore! I am!" Gaia growled.

Riley easily vanished from sight and appeared behind Gaia. "Ah… so that's what this is about. You're jealous. You wish you had friends."

Gaia simply glared in reply as more sand shot towards Riley whom easily dodged out of the way of the attack.

"I'll be your friend Gaia." Riley offered as she jumped away from the sand again.

"Shut up! No one wants to be my friend." Gaia muttered darkly.

"I do." Riley replied simply.

"Liar!" Gaia hissed and this time actually focused her sand into an attack. It came rushing towards Riley, almost blocking all avenues of escape but Riley was in a league all her own. In a burst of speed she was standing about a foot in front of Gaia who's eyes widened in disbelief as the sheer speed she had just witnessed.

"Why would I lie to you Gaia?" Riley inquired with a curious stare.

"Everyone lies to me. Everyone wants to hurt me." Gaia replied with a glare.

"I don't. What would I get from hurting you?" Riley inquired as she heard sand creeping up behind her.

"Safety." Gaia answered simply as the sand came crashing over Riley, and Gaia was sure she had finally nabbed her pray.

"Well… that would imply that you could hurt me." Gaia heard whispered in her ear.

The one tails Jinchuriki let out a gasp and spun around, only to come face to face with Riley whom still wore this curious look and didn't seem bothered at all by Gaia's attempts to murder her.

"You can't hurt me Gaia. Thus I have no reason to fear you. Without that fear, why would I hurt you?" Riley inquired as she took a step forward only for Gaia to take a step back out of fear.

"You… what are you?" Gaia asked, fear in her eyes.

"I get it… I understand what it's like to not want people close. All my friends… all the people you see me with… I've known them for years… and yet- they don't truly know me. They don't know who I really am underneath it all. I love them all… but… I'm afraid to let them see my heart. We're the same… you and I. So why not be friends?" Riley opened up to her fellow Jinchuriki.

"You… truly want to be friends with a monster like me?" Gaia asked her voice low, and quiet, almost fearful.

"I've fought real monster Gaia… you're not one of them. I want to be your friend. I want to get to know you. I look at you… and I see what I could be if I hadn't taken the chance on making friends. I know you've been hurt… and that you've had your heart broken… but… if you don't take a risk, you'll never reap the rewards of having those bonds." Riley reassured the younger girl with a smile.

"It's been so long since I've thought of having friends. All I've wanted for so long is to prove the I exist. That I'm real, that I'm not just some monster. I wanted to prove that I, as a person, am real." Gaia stated, more to herself then Riley.

"Our lives are given meaning by those that we choose to fill it with. You wish for people to acknowledge you as a person? Then prove to them you are. I'll acknowledge you. Gaia. I'll be your friend if you want me to." Riley stated with a warm smile.

For the first time in many years, Gaia wasn't afraid, she felt a warmth in the air. She felt kindness and love radiating off of the girl in front of her. Gaia felt at peace, almost happy. Riley's smile… it filled her with happiness, she never wanted to see it leave her face.

"I've never had a friend before. I don't know how to love… I only know how to kill. I wouldn't be a good friend." Gaia stated with obvious sadness.

Riley stared at her for a moment, eying her curiously.

Gaia didn't know what reaction she was expecting to get from Riley, what she did get, was no where near her expectations. She felt someone wrap their arms around her and pull her into an embrace. For a split moment she became fearful, but then that fear was washed away by a warmth.

"I didn't know how to love at first either. It's something we all learn, when it happens. I'm not afraid of you Gaia. You don't have to be afraid of me either. I know your instinct are telling you to push away… but if you're willing to take one more risk, open your heart one more time… I promise, if you ever need me… I wont be far away." Riley told her as she hugged Gaia close.

She then pulled back just enough to look into the young Jinchuriki's eyes. Suddenly she was standing in a giant cave, before the mighty one tails.

" **I'm watching you… when you hurt her… I'll kill you like all the others! I've kept her safe all these years and I wont let anyone hurt her again… I don't care if you are more powerful then me, I'll bury you in a sandstorm if you hurt her!"** The giant Tanuki growled at her.

"You actually care for your host… it seems all these years acting as her mother, was more then just an attempt to control her. You've been protecting her all these years… and yet… It's not your will I feel in the sand." Riley stated as she eyed the giant beast intently.

" **You can feel it too? You can feel her here? I've felt her here for so long… what is she? She's always watching, always telling me the same thing over and over…"** The Ichibi Growled.

"What is she saying?" Riley inquired.

" **Protect her. That's all I ask. Protect her."** The One tails stated as it glanced around the sand filled cave.

"I see… her mother. I can feel her presence in the sand. You've been protecting Gaia all these years, for her mother." Riley answered as she felt the warm loving presence in the sand, the feeling only a mother could give.

" **Karura… Even after all this time… you still haven't stopped watching out for her. So that's why I listened. Look… if you ever hurt Gaia… I'll destroy you… I don't care how powerful you are… Karura asked me to protect her daughter… and that's what I'm going to do..."** Shukaku barked out.

"You care for this Karura? You follow her will… why?" Riley inquired.

" **I'm only telling you because you have eyes like my father's. I follow her will… because it's what my old man would have done."** Shukaku answered.

"You care for the sage… and his life. I'm often amazed how even after living through so much pain and anger, the tailed beasts can still be spurred to action by their father's memory. I've seen it in Kurama… he truly must have been an amazing man." Riley stated with a smile.

" **Kurama? He… he told you his name? But..."** Shukaku stated but stopped when he noticed Kurama appear behind Riley, the fox's normally rage filled appearance wasn't as it used to be. It was calmer, more at peace. He almost looked as he did when they were young.

" **Listen up you runt… Riley here wont harm your Jinchuriki. Even if you don't trust her… you know I never lie. She's a good person. One our father would have been proud of."** Kurama stated.

" **Kurama… you truly care for her? You'd even tell her your name. I thought after Asura and Indra, you had closed your heart?"** Shukaku stated with a bit of disbelief in it's voice.

" **I did… for a long time. Until that goofball Hashirama reminded me that there were still good people in the world. That father's legacy still survived, even if it wasn't the inferno it used to be, it was still there, I just had to be willing to look. And I guess I got lucky when I was sealed into this runt."** Kurama replied.

"Love you too, Kurama." Riley stated with a chuckle.

" **Besides, I've got a hundred years to spend with her… might as well make the best of it."** Kurama added as a joke. Though he paused when he noticed Riley glance back at him and smile.

"I'll cherish each moment until then, Kurama. I know I'll miss you when we finally part ways." Riley told him with, her eyes shut, a wide happy grin on her face.

Shukaku watched Kurama's eyes widen slightly, almost as if he hadn't expected Riley to admit how much she cared for the great nine tailed beast.

Shukaku looked closely at Riley for a moment, it didn't take more then a moment before he saw it, maybe it was just his own insane mind, maybe it was his immense desire to finally have his family back, but as he looked at Riley, as she smiled at Kurama, he could see the silhouettes of his old human family gathered around her. Asura, Indra, Hagoromo. All three stood around her, smiling up at Kurama. It only took one look at Kurama's face for Shukaku to realize that he could see it too.

"Before I go… may I know your name, Ichibi?" Riley inquired as she turned to face him. She already knew it from Kurama, but wanted the Ichibi to tell her, himself.

Shukaku stared at her for a moment, a long one. It seemed to drag on as he looked into the faces of his old family, as they hovered around her, it was almost like she was them, like she held a peace of all three of them. Finally he answered, **"Shukaku."**

"Shukaku… thank you. I won't hurt Gaia… I promise you. I'll do everything I can to be a good friend to her." And with that, Riley faded from the mindscape, leaving just Kurama and Shukaku alone.

" **You know… maybe Asura and Indra, weren't the only ones to leave something behind."** Shukaku stated.

Kurama sat quietly for several seconds as he remembered back to his time with the sage, when he would run and play with his bothers and sister. He remembered how he grew and fought with the Sage's new children Asura and Indra. The two brothers had a rivalry so intense, that their families would claim they hated each other. They believed that Indra was angry over his father choosing Asura over him, as his heir. This couldn't be further from the truth, the brothers loved each other immensely. They always sought to challenge each other, to grow stronger, but no matter how intense their rivalry or rhetoric they loved each other. Sadly, over the years, their families saw this rivalry as hatred, and it bloomed into a constant war between their descendants.

When the sage died, Kurama closed his heart. He was bitter over his father's death, and while the other tailed beast's distanced themselves from him, Asura and Indra were always there. They would always know where to find him. And they would be there, always, to fill his life with happiness even through his bitterness. In fact… the two men, before their deaths, chose to be with him over anyone else. They had said their final goodbyes to their families, to their children, to the other tailed beasts, and in the end they came to Kurama.

Both brothers even as old men, never gave up their rivalry, though in their final moments they chose to stand side by side. They didn't want to die without one final battle. So they offered that privilege to Kurama. It was a fight that lasted six days, and though Kurama didn't know it at the time, the brothers had intended it to be their last acts. They wanted to spend their final days with Kurama, doing what the three of them always loved to do… fight.

In the end, the two men laid back to back, both with smiles on their faces. Indra had passed first, finally dying of exhaustion. In his final moments, Asura looked up at Kurama and offered him some parting words.

 **-Flashback-**

"Kurama… I know it hurts… but we lived full lives. I know you… you'll go on hating the world… you'll feel anger, you'll take it out on everyone around you… but I want you to know something… one day… someone will be there for you… someone will offer you happiness… don't push the chance away when it comes. Let your heart fill with love and happiness again." Asura told him with a smile, and with that his head slumped and he joined his brother in death.

The younger Kurama had stared down at the two brothers… his brothers. This was the second time he had ever cried, and it would be the last time for several thousand years.

 **-End Flashback-**

It hadn't been until Hashirama had sealed him into Mito, that he had met his third true friend. He remembered the man swearing to free him as soon as he could build a place where the fox could live in peace. Kurama had spat on his offer. Mito was cruel and uncaring, often taking pleasure in harassing and torturing the fox, though every day, Hashirama was there. He would visit every day. Always renewing his promise. Kurama never believed him, until he found himself removed from the seal.

He had found himself in a cave. A beautiful cave, with a lake in the center, and trees infused with Hashirama's chakra littering the cave. In the center of the lake was a massive structure, made of stone. The cave was filled with foxes all whom darted around investigating their new home. Hashirama had fulfilled his promise. He had built a home for Kurama. Yet still, the meetings never ceased. Maybe not as often, but at least once a week, Hashirama would visit Kurama in the temple. Kurama was often quiet and didn't ever say much, but he began to look forward to Hashirama's presence. Then one day, Hashirama came and told the fox, that he had contracted some sort of illness after his battle with some man named Kakuzu. He told Kurama that he was dying, and had been for a while.

Again Kurama felt heartbroken. Another friend… torn away. But before he said his final goodbye, Hashirama made a request of him, and told him something that made the hairs on the back of Kurama's neck stand up, but it was also something he would never forget.

 **-Another Flashback-**

"Before I depart my friend… I would like to ask you something. If you wouldn't mind… could you tell me your name?" Hashirama inquired.

" **What makes you think I have one?"** Kurama asked in reply, bitterness present in his tone.

"Everyone has a name. It's always been something I regretted never asking you. I didn't want to leave this world, not knowing the name of one of my friends." Hashirama replied with a smile.

Kurama stared at his for several seconds before letting out a sigh. " **My name is Kurama."**

"Thank you… Kurama. I appreciate you letting me spend time with you all these years. I'm off, to spend my final hours with my family. Know that my thoughts are with you as well Kurama." Hashirama stated as he turned and started to depart.

" **Goodbye… Hashirama."** Kurama stated sadly.

"Not goodbye my friend. The people of the hidden Leaf, the forest, the village, all are a part of me, and I of them. All you need to do is look at those who carry the Will of Fire within them. I exist within them all. I exist in everything I have chosen to give parts of my life to. The village, the people, this place in which you live… even you Kurama. If you ever need me, you need only look within, and I'll be there my friend." Hashirama stated over his shoulder, a kind and gentle smile adorning his features. Kurama's eyes widened as he noticed the tears streaming down the first Hokage's face.

" **I will miss you my friend."** Kurama stated, sorrow etched into his features, his sadness at losing yet another friend to the cruel passage of time.

"And I you. Kurama… I know you have lived far longer then I. So I know how this sounds coming from someone with such a short time on this world, but… I know… one day, you'll meet someone. This someone will come to care for you, as you have always wanted. In that moment… you can't be afraid to let go of the past. You can't be afraid to love. I have given my whole life to the belief that through love, anything is possible. I want you to make me a promise. This is the last thing I'll ever ask of you, I swear. I want you to promise me… that when the opportunity for happiness presents itself… you'll take the chance. You'll let yourself be happy. Life is so very short, even for an immortal like you. Don't let it pass you by my friend. Don't let hatred rule your life." And with that, Hashirama departed.

Kurama watched him leave, **"I promise."** his final words to someone whom had always viewed him as a friend, someone whom he himself had kept at arms length to avoid getting hurt. And yet, now… Kurama could only think of Asura's final words. They had been the same as Hashirama's. And both of them had been the same as the Sage's.

The last thing the sage had said to them all was the he cared for them, and though they would drift apart, and they may even be swallowed by darkness, eventually someone would find them, and bring them all together again. Someone would unite them, and they would stand together.

 **-End Flashback-**

" _ **Riley… you're the one they meant… aren't you?"**_ Kurama thought, he then thought back to all the times the two had spent together. Riley was his student. She came to him for advice, she listened to him, and respected him. And yet… everyday she spent her time trying to repair the damage done to him. She tried to return his power to him, and she didn't show any signs of giving up now.

Hell, she came to him with her problems, just like she did with Madara. She trusted and cared for him. And… in the end… he cared for her as well. He offered her advice, he trained her, he had stopped her from hurting her mates, when she couldn't control her Youki. As Kurama thought about it… that last three years of his life with Riley, had been some of the best of his nearly Three thousand years on this world.

" **Give her a chance Shukaku. And she'll help heal your Jinchuriki. Give her that chance… and I promise you, you wont regret it."** Kurama informed his brother.

" **You really believe in her that much?"** Shukaku inquired.

" **More then that… I think she's the one father meant. Watch and see… I promise you'll be amazed."** Kurama replied with a chuckle as he faded out of the mind scape.

 **-Back with Riley and Gaia-**

Riley retreated from Gaia's mindscape and offered the girl a smile.

"What was that?" Gaia inquired as she felt a pressure release from her mind.

"I had a chat with the Ichibi. I hope you don't mind. I've gotta go now. I'll see you at the next round of the mixed tournament. And if you want, you can always join me at the Slytherin table if you like. I'll see ya around." Riley said with a smile as she poked the mark on Gaia's forehead placing a small seal there using her abilities gained from the one tails, and turned to walked away.

Gaia felt something change somehow, she quickly asked, "What did you do?"

"Just a minor modification. Your connection to Shukaku is as strong as ever, but don't worry, you can sleep peacefully now." Riley answered, earning a shocked look from Gaia. Riley simply smiled and waved as she headed off towards a group of girls who seemed to have stopped and were staring at Riley and Gaia.

Gaia recognized them as Riley's mates. Some of them shot glances over at her, offering her smiles as they joined Riley in heading off to wherever she was going.

"Hey Gaia… what are you up to?" Came the voice of her older brother.

Gaia glanced over and noticed Kankuro and Temari walking.

"Kankuro… Temari… I'm sorry for acting the way I've been acting all this time. I didn't want anyone to get close, and hurt me again. Like uncle Yashamaru." Gaia offered an apology.

The two teens shared a surprised look. Before glancing at one another. Finally after a moment, Temari spoke up, "Um… it's alright… I know that was very hard on you. We forgive you."

"Yeah… it's no big deal. Though you feelin' alright?" Kankuro asked, only to receive a sharp elbow to the ribs courtesy of Temari.

"I think I made a new friend. Mother is telling me to take a chance on her." Gaia responded as she rubbed the mark on her forehead.

"Um… well that's great. Why don't you tell me about her?" Temari asked, as a bit of hope blossomed in her heart. The chance to finally have her sister back. Maybe someone here, could undo the damage their bastard father had done to her.

"Yeah… let hear about it." Kankuro added, he was of the same mind as Temari. The three walked back towards their dorm, all pondering what thing change could mean.

- **Meanwhile, in Riley's mindscape-**

"What's up with you fox?" Madara inquired.

" **Hm? What?"** Kurama asked in reply.

"You seem a bit out of it." Madara noted.

Kurama stared blankly at Madara for several seconds. Still thinking on the revelation that had occurred not to long ago. Finally he responded. **"It's hard to believe that you raised a girl like Riley."**

"You helped a little. Besides… I was mostly going off of what I saw her grandmother doing with Minato when he was little." Madara replied with a shrug.

Hearing about Riley's grandmother, brought Kurama out of his Nastalgia, and he adopted a curious look. **"You never speak of Riley's Grandmother. Who was she?"**

"Her name was Kaguya. Kaguya Uzumaki. She was Mito's older sister." Madara answered with a chuckle. Kurama made a face at the name, though it wasn't exactly an uncommon name for royalty, and if she was Mito's older sister, that meant that she was the ruler of Uzu.

" **Wait… so all those trips to Uzushiogakure by Hashirama wasn't just for the benefit of the village?"** Kurama asked as he started to put the peaces together.

"Nope… Hashirama often visited before his passing. He was even present at out wedding. Kaguya liked him, I'm just sad he didn't get to live to see my son come into the world." Madara answered with a slightly nostalgic look.

" **What did she look like?"** Kurama inquired.

Madara was quiet for a time before he locked eyes with Kurama his **Sharingan** spun lazily in his eyes for a moment, and suddenly a woman appeared at Madara's side. She was tall, she had soft features, her eyes were the typical purple color of the Uzumaki Royalty. He long red hair, stretched all the way down to her knees. Kurama stared at her for several moments. The woman was obscenely beautiful. It took only a couple of seconds for Kurama's eyes to widen to the size of saucers.

He stared at the woman for several seconds. His look earned Madara's attention, "What's with that look?"

" **No… it can't be… do me a huge favor. Change her hair to white, her eyes to white, and two rabbit-ear like horns on her head."** Kurama asked as fear began to crawl into his features.

Madara gave him an odd look, but did as he was told. He made the illusion of his wife look just as Kurama had asked him. He didn't change any of the facial features just the coloring. He gave his wife a curious look, as she seemed familiar. Suddenly he was drawn into a memory of his time after the attack on Uzu. He remembered Spiral Zetsu talking of the past, and of the rabbit goddess. Madara had absently inquired as to what she looked like, and Spiral Zetsu had transformed into her, to show what she looked like.

Recalling that image and looking at his wife, he came to a very chilling revelation. About at the same time, he glanced over at Kurama, and if had not been for the world shattering revelation that had just occurred to him, he would have laughed at the fox's expression.

Kurama was reared back, his mouth wide open, his eyes bulging out of his head. He was frozen like that for several seconds before he started screaming.

" **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (Stops to take breath) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! RILEY'S GRANDMOTHER IS THE RABBIT GODDESS! YOU FUCKED THE RABBIT GODDESS! … … … … AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-"**

As Kurama continued to scream, Madara had the most bone chilling flashback of his life.

- **Flashback**!-

Madara lay in bed with is wife, Kaguya laid next to him her, head on his chest, both of them were just laying there listening to the others breathing. Finally, Kaguya spoke up in a silky soft tone, that could easily mesmerize any man.

"Do you ever wonder who we were in a past life, love?"

"Not really. I tend to focus on the here and now." Madara answered.

"You know… sometimes… I can remember things… maybe they're from a past life. I can see myself watching the world from the moon. I've always felt a great connection to the moon. You know… I have a feeling that one day… you'll know who I once was. I can just feel it." Kaguya stated with a chuckle.

"I'm sure I'll be surprised." Madara replied with a smirk.

"I'm sure you will be. Maybe I was some sort of goddess in a past life." Kaguya stated teasingly as she crawled on top of him.

"Hmph… you'd think so, wouldn't you? Chances are you were a man. Probably a sumo wrestler." Madara teased, then started to giggle as Kaguya playfully slapped at him.

"Laugh… but when you do figure it out… you'll see just how right I am." Kaguya stated as she kissed him.

- **Flashback ends-**

Madara stood, dumbfounded. There was no way this could be true. Then again, reincarnation was a possibility. And if that were true, then not only had he married the mother of all magic, but his granddaughter was also the granddaughter of the rabbit goddess. Hell… that meant that Minato was the Sage of six paths' half brother. Wait… what? Okay… now his head hurt. Madara sat down and tried to contemplate this revelation, all this while Kurama kept screaming. Deimos even landed next to them to watch Kurama scream in horror.

Meanwhile outside of the mindscape, Riley had taken pause, she could hear Kurama's screaming, however she also felt a tug of something powerful, she glanced out a nearby window and found herself looking at the moon. For a moment Riley felt shivers run up her spine as a creepy thought entered her mind. At this moment the moon looked like an eye, an eye that was staring right at her.

-To Be Continued-

 _ **How do you like that! Hope you enjoyed, and like the twist. Hey if Asura and Indra can transfer their wills across the time line, then the mother of all chakra should be able to reincarnate herself. Hope you liked my explanation for the hatred between the Uchiha and Senju. It all stems from Asura and Indra's rivalry, that simply got misconstrued as hatred. The next chapter will fly through the year, getting all of the challenges out of the way. Riley now had Voldemort under her control, and she's made a new friend in Gaia, and even Shukaku. Also you'll see that Shukaku is still insane, but out of all of them, he still follows their fathers beliefs the hardest, can't wait to hear what you think, JA NE!**_

 _ **\**_


	39. 35: Ralael

_**Okay Time for the next chapter. Sry for the wait, but I've been busy. Now I want to clear this up, since someone brought it up. I've already decided on six, for the harem. No more, no less. I already have stories for them, and have already integrated them into the future parts of my story. Sorry if that's to many for you, but it's where I'm at. On the angle of Riley being Kaguya's granddaughter, you'll just have to wait and see how that was possible. Perhaps she reincarnated herself, perhaps she somehow did what Asura and Indra did in canon, maybe she sent down a piece of herself, to be reborn in a new body, you'll just have to read to find out. Anyway, moving on, I'll be really diving through the year from this point out, I'll try to cover a lot this chapter, so that we can finally reach the end of fourth year, within a chapter or two. Note from here on out, the bodies are gonna start piling up, I haven't really killed any minor or major characters yet, because I didn't want to just end them, without them playing some sort of part. I think the only one I killed early, was peter pettigrew, anyway, the darkness and horror will be ratcheting up, strap in!**_

 **Broken Angel**

Chapter 35

Kurama and Madara sat quietly in Riley's mindscape, both were contemplating a very unique revelation. This revelation? The possibility that Madara's wife, Riley's grandmother, had been the reincarnation of Kayuga Ōtsutsuki. But… in both their minds they knew it was impossible. It couldn't be true, it was just an insane coincidence. I mean, everyone had someone whom looked like them, and Kaguya wasn't a rare name. That's all this was, just one huge coincidence. Though they both knew they were just rationalizing this, neither was ready to admit to themselves that there was a real chance that the Rabbit Goddess could have returned. Madara sat contemplating all the time he had spent with his wife, he recalled all the times she spoke, looking for any subtle hint that she may actually have a connection to the legendary goddess.

The two decided to give the idea some thought before bringing it to Riley's attention, I mean, they were probably wrong, it was all probably a coincidence and currently, Riley had a lot of shit going on, and therefore they didn't want to bother her with their wild speculation, at least, not until they were sure.

The next few days flew by, Riley had noticed that Kurama and Madara seemed to be deep in thought, however she knew if it was something that had something to do with her health or well being, they would tell her. Otherwise, they were probably just working on some sort of project.

Riley was eager for the next stage of the mixed tournament. She had finally figured out what the overall goal of all three tournaments was. Cooperation. The triwizard tournament was supposed to instill friendly rivalries amongst each other, the Chuunin exams was meant to encourage the individual teams to work together and form rivalries, while the mixed tournament was all about forming bonds with people whom you didn't know, or have many connections with.

Riley had overheard a Kumo nin talking to one of his pals, he believed he had figured out how the rest of the tournament would play out. Riley listened in, and had to admit, his theory sounded reasonable.

He believed that the five stages of the mixed tournament were meant to establish, strengthen and then test the bond that the partners shared. The first test was just to see if they had gotten to know each other yet and also to instill in them a desire to win. He guessed that the next test would be to build trust in each other. Then the third would strengthen that trust. So would the fourth, and the fifth would put it to the test.

It turns out, he was pretty spot on, at least with the second test. They had said it would be a test of balance. When they said balance, they meant in the sense that you'd have to be willing to balance your own honesty with that of your partner. The second test was simple. Everyone was placed on a five foot wide circular platform, sitting on top of the water. The two would have to stand on it and answer statements about one another. Basically one would say something like, 'I like fish.' and the other would have to reply in a similar manner, with something like, 'I like pork.' if they lied or took too long to answer, the platform they were standing on would grow smaller. Basically, it boiled down to how much about yourself you were willing to share in order to win. For everything they shared, they would earn a point. If they repeated something they would lose a point, and if they lied they would lose five and the platform would shrink. If they fell into the water, they lost all their points and walked away with none for the round. If they could make it thirty minutes without falling into the water, or off the platform since shinobi could walk on water, then they essentially got to keep their points. So basically the challenge was to answer as many statements, in thirty minutes, without falling off the platform as you could.

Riley was actually really, really happy that this was the second test, since it allowed her to get to know Gaia better, and tell her about herself. The students all came to watch as all the teams were placed on their platforms, atop the freezing cold lake. Luckily the platforms they were on didn't shift so they were able to stay balanced, but they weren't big, and Riley doubted someone could lie more then five or six times before they fell in. On top of just making it through, there was the race to say as much about yourself as possible, without repeating yourself and without taking to long. Each answer had to be given within ten seconds, and within another ten seconds you had to have a new statement out, otherwise you lost points.

Gaia and Riley stood before each other. Gaia looked lighter, and less tired. She had probably spent the last few days sleeping, since Riley fixed up her seal. Riley simply wore a smile, and soon a cannon shot rung through the air and the competition began.

Riley immediately started. "My Favorite color is black."

Gaia answered, "Mine is red." She then stated her part, "I like to go on walks."

"I like to train." Riley answered with a smile. "My favorite food is steak. I love steak."

And from there it continued. At first the points soared as people just stated simple facts about themselves like height, hair color, eye color, gender, simple things but they quickly started to run out of simple shit to say about themselves, and the heavier stuff started to come out, like hobbies, favorite places, favorite tv shows, or books.

The people in the crowd watched, as soon the lies started to come out, as some of the students and shinobi got intimate with their statements, like talking about lovers or family or people they hated or shit about their governments they didn't like. It was about eight minutes in, that the first team fell into the water.

Though some people were completely open and honest with their partners. These were the people whom had already made friends with their partners, and thus had little problem with talking about intimate stuff.

"I think I like my sister the best, out of all my loved ones." Gaia commented.

"Hm… I think I like Fleur the best out of all my loved ones, though that's probably because I've been in love with her the longest. And her father doesn't own a gun." Riley answered as she shot a look over at the crowd and spotted Katie whom scratched behind her ear and turned away trying to hide the fact that her own father had still given 'that' talk to Riley, even though she was a girl.

He'd decided to do it anyway, since Katie was his precious girl. He'd threatened Riley, that if she ever broke Katie's heart he'd shoot her in her woman balls.

"Hm… I'd say I have the biggest crush on Sakura Haruno. She is just so beautiful." Lee commented. Everyone in the crowd could just hear Sakura blanch. "Well… I think Hannah Abbot is the one I've got a crush on." Neville replied, and they all heard chattering coming from the stands, and Neville did his best to hide a blush, as he realized that she'd heard him.

As time went by more teams fell in, and more teams lost points as they started to repeat themselves. Finally the last few minutes began to wind down. Sixty percent of the teams had fallen in the water, and some more were dangerously close.

Riley was trying real hard to think of something else to say about herself, but it wasn't easy. She had a difficult time coming up with something that she hadn't already said. She noticed the timer clock over on the shore and saw that there was only a few seconds left, so she simply said, "I like you, Gaia."

Gaia looked taken aback for a second. Before smiling softly and replying, "I don't really know what I feel about you."

"That's fine. Take your time." Riley replied as the cannon sounded.

They were all given their scores. Turns out Neville and Lee won again. Though Riley and Gaia managed to make third place. Though that still left them at about the middle since they'd bombed the last test. They were all informed that the next task would be the day after the second round of the Triwizard tournament.

Everyone went their separate ways, and Riley found herself wandering the halls aimlessly. She was finally cornered by her mates, whom pulled her into a side hall.

"Can I help you ladies?" Riley inquired.

"Yes… the Yule ball is in a week. Who are you taking?" Fleur asked.

"Oh… uh… I don't know." Riley answered with a shrug.

"Well, you need to pick, so the rest of us can figure out our situation." Katie urged her.

"Well… whoever I pick, the others are gonna feel left out, and I don't want that. Besides, the ball is more tradition. I don't lose my magic if I don't go, I just look like an asshole, but I'm fine with that." Riley stated.

"Come on Riley. None of us will be mad. Just pick one." Fleur told her.

"Why don't you ask Gaia?" Luna inquired.

"Gaia?" Riley stated curiously.

"Yeah… I can go with Daphne. Katie can go with Fleur, and you can take Gaia. I'm sure she's never been on a date before, and I know you like her." Luna answered.

"I see no problem wiz that." Fleur agreed. Katie nodded too, as did Daphne.

"Well, alright then. Since we're in agreement, I'll go ask Gaia." Riley stated as she turned and headed off.

 **-Later-**

Temari and Kankuro stood watching as Gaia conversed with Riley. The girl had approached them and asked to speak with Gaia for a moment.

While Kankuro was happy for his sister, he naturally didn't trust Riley. He knew she was far too powerful for someone her age and that bothered him. Still, it was nice to see Gaia smiling again.

Temari, meanwhile, was estatic for her sister. She was happy that Gaia had a friend. One whom seemed interested in her well being, and since making friends with Riley, Gaia seemed lighter and more friendly.

Both of them, had a similar worry however, well two. The first was how their father would react when he heard, and the second was how this would affect, 'the plan'.

They both saw Gaia nod and Riley smiled and turned to head off. Gaia stood where she was for several moments before turning to walk over to them.

"What was that all about?" Kankuro inquired.

"She… asked me to Yule ball." Gaia replied.

Kankuro and Temari stood silently for several seconds before Temari smiled widely. "Well, then. We'll need to get you a kimono. And find something to do with that hair of yours." Temari started listing, happy that for the first time she could do the things that big sister do with their little sisters.

"Temari, don't be annoying." Gaia stated.

"Ya know… you're gonna have to learn to dance too." Kankuro noted.

"Don't worry, I'll teach you." Temari told her.

"You know how to dance?" Kankuro asked with a surprised look.

"Of course. I am father's heir after all. And besides, I needed to refine my skills for the ball." Temari replied.

"You found a date?" Kankuro asked.

"Yep… did you?" Temari replied.

"Yeah, of course." Kankuro replied indignantly.

"Crow doesn't count." Temari muttered, earning a snort of laughter from Gaia.

"You two are annoying." Gaia noted as she turned and walked off.

The two shared a look before following after her as they continued their argument. Both happy that they were becoming a family again, but both were also worried about what would happen when their father caught wind of this.

 **-One week later-**

Time flew by and eventually the day of the Yule ball had arrived. Everyone was there, and the castle had been decked out to look amazing. The Triwizard champions were meant to have the first dance, so they all had to enter together and in form.

All of Riley's mates looked amazing. Daphne had her hair up in a bun, and wore a beautiful, silver green dress that hung elegantly off her slender frame. Luna was dressed less extravagantly, but no less beautiful. She wore her hair in a pony tail, and had on a dark red dress with frilly ends that went down to her knees. She also wore a green and red striped shirt and stockings beneath her dress, that completed an appearance that was both Christmas themed, and so very 'Luna'.

Katie was dressed in a long Blue dress that matched Fleur's in color. Her dress went to her knees and while she didn't have an undershirt like Luna, she was wearing a greyish stockings underneath her dress. Katie had her hair up in a pony tail, but allowed some of her bangs to hang forward to frame her face. Fleur was dressed beautifully in a long silvery blue gown. Her hair was tied back in a bun and she had two beautiful diamond earrings, shown for everyone to see.

Gaia was dressed quite beautifully as well. She wore a long dark red Kimono, that was tied off by a yellow bow at the waist. There was little that could be done with her hair since it was so short, though it did seem to be brushed down so it wasn't so wild and messy looking. Riley… well… she looked like Riley. She was dressed in a simple long dark red dress. Her hair was down and all of it had been brushed over her shoulder so it hung behind her and flowed with elegance, with each step.

Pretty much every one of her friends was there, everyone had a date, and it seems Neville had asked Hannah Abbot, while Draco and Hermione had come together.

The champions and their dates were all forced to have the first dance, and Riley had to try her damnedest to keep her attention on Gaia, because her sister and her date were just too amusing. Naruko it seems had been forced to come with Sasuke, whom looked similarly blackmailed into having to participate. Both held looks of resentment at being forced to dance together, and Riley guessed Kakashi had something to do with it.

"You look very beautiful Gaia." Riley complimented as her and Gaia danced across the floor.

"Thank you for asking me to come." Gaia replied.

"Eh, no problem. It was actually Luna's suggestion, I didn't want to come. But I guess I had too. Besides, I figured it would be nice to get to know you better." Riley replied as they continued to dance to the slow lovely melody.

On the sidelines, stood several of the Kage, whom had been invited to come and enjoy the ball. Along with the parents of many of the students and ninja. "Naruko seems to be enjoying herself." Lily noted with a chuckle as her and Minato watched the champions dance.

"Eh..." Was Minato's reply, knowing his wife was being sarcastic.

"Narumi, looks beautiful tonight." Lily stated as her eyes fell on her eldest daughter, and the Kazekage's child.

"I just hope she knows what she getting into with that child." Minato replied as he glanced down at the Kazekage whom was watching the two intently.

"Kakashi." Minato spoke, and in a flash Kakashi was at his side.

"Yes sensei?" Kakashi asked.

"Keep an eye on the Kazekage for me. Let me know if he makes a move towards Narumi." Minato ordered. Kakashi nodded and **Shunshined** away.

The Dance continued as the first song ended, and more people joined in. Soon the entire floor was filled with people dancing, the entire time, Gaia wore a smile as she danced with Riley. She had never before had someones attention so solely fixed on her, and in a positive way. Riley chatted with her as they danced, as to how she was enjoying herself. And things continued that way through several more songs.

Eventually the faster songs began playing and Riley and Gaia found themselves sitting at one of the tables. Daphne and Fleur had joined them, while Katie and Luna were now dancing together out on the floor to the faster music.

"Having fun?" Riley questioned her mates.

"Indeed." Fleur replied while Daphne simply nodded and drank from her punch.

"Would you like some punch?" Riley asked Gaia. Gaia stared at her for a second before nodding. Riley quickly got to her feet and headed off.

Gaia wore a smile on her face, one that Daphne and Fleur both noticed.

"You seem happy?" Daphne stated.

"I… guess I am." Gaia replied, rather shyly. She was comfortable around Riley, however Riley's mates were a different story. She didn't know them, but Riley liked them, so she'd be friendly.

"Riley is a real sweatheart when you get to know her." Fleur noted with a chuckle. Daphne and Gaia both nodded in agreement.

Gaia continued to wear a smile on her face until she felt someone behind her. She glanced over her shoulder and found a Suna anbu standing there.

"Can I help you?" Gaia asked, rather darkly.

"The Kazekage wishes to speak with you. Now." The man stated as he jerked his thumb towards one of the doorways that led outside.

Gaia let out a sigh as she rose to her feet, and followed after the Anbu. Daphne and Fleur shared a look, and spotted Temari and Kankuro, watching Gaia like hawks. The two quickly left their dates to follow after her and the Anbu.

After a moment, Riley walked back and glanced around for Gaia.

"A Suna ninja told her that the Kazekage needed to speak with her." Daphne stated. At that, Riley's eyes darkened and she turned towards the direction they went, her eyes locked on the exit.

"My lord. I think somethings happening." Kakashi informed Minato.

"What?" Minato asked as he and Lily danced.

"The Kazekage just pulled his daughter away to chat with her outside." Kakashi informed him.

"Damn." Minato swore as he and Lily shared a look.

- **Meanwhile** -

Gaia stood outside, she was standing before the Kazekage, her father, along with about ten of his Anbu. The man wore a stern glare, one that she returned. There was nothing but hatred in either of their eyes. No love, no kindness, no familial connection. Just hatred.

"What do you want?" Gaia asked.

"What do you think you're doing?" The Kazekage asked, as his Anbu kept an eye out for any easedroppers.

"Having fun. Is that a crime Lord Kazekage?" Gaia asked, her voice dripping with hatred and sarcasm.

"You know what I mean. You know your purpose, and we both know what you are. Sooner or later, you'll kill that girl. So why don't you do the smart thing and break it off? You're nothing but a monster. You know it. I know it. You're mother knew it." The Kazekage stated darkly.

Gaia's eyes widened in sudden rage as Sand shot out of her sleeves and shot towards the Kazekage. The sand was stopped as a golden mist shot out from a gourd strapped to the Kazekage's side. The golden dust pushed Gaia's sand back. And then shot forward slamming into her gut. The Kazekage held a bored look as he watched Gaia fall to her knees, gasping for air.

"I'm going to kill you." Gaia growled out.

"I know you'll try. That's what monsters like you do. Don't worry though. Only a few more months and you'll have fulfilled your purpose. Then I'll finally give you the death you deserve." The Kazekage stated, his tone filled with boredom.

"My Lord… somethings wrong with her seal. I sense foreign chakra in it." One of the Anbu stated to the Kazekage.

Hearing that, the Kazekage's face darkened.

Faster then Gaia could react, Golden sand surged around her and encased her entire body, leaving only her head visible. The Kazekage rose and approached his restrained daughter.

"You allowed someone to mess with the seal? Who was it?" The Kazekage demanded as he placed his hand on the seal on her forehead and felt the foreign chakra within it.

"Fuck off." Gaia hissed as the sand armor on her face cracked off and shot forward, intent on spearing the Kazekage in the eye. The man's body quickly dissolved into golden sand and reformed a few feet back.

"Defiant as ever." The Kazekage noted. He then turned and motioned for his Anbu to follow him.

"Where are we going my lord?" One of the Anbu inquired.

"I recognize this Chakra." The Kazekage stated with a sneer.

"If you think to even lay a hand on her. I will loose Shukaku upon your entire fucking country!" Gaia roared in rage.

"Be silent. Monster." The Kazekage stated as the golden dust condescend around Gaia, and the sound of bones cracking could be heard, as she grit her teeth in rage.

 **-Back inside-**

Riley and her mates sat, waiting for Gaia's return. Riley's head suddenly snapped to one of the doorways when gasps were heard. She glanced over and spotted the Kazekage, along with ten Anbu at his flanks. Behind him, hovering in a cocoon of golden sand, was Gaia whom looked to be in pain.

"Lord Kazekage… what is the meaning of this?" Dumbledore asked as he noticed the aggressive stance.

"Uchiwa. You placed a seal on this girl?" The Kazekage accused as he focused on Riley. Temari and Kankuro could be seen in the background, being held back by Baki.

"I did." Riley answered, staring at him intently.

"You did what?" Minato asked as he shot a look at his eldest daughter. He knew this was trouble, placing a seal on a foreign ninja was a capital offense, one that could be punishable by death.

"You placed an unwarranted seal onto a shinobi of Sunagakure. By my right and authority I hereby place you under arrest." The Kazekage stated, rage in his eyes.

"Wait a minute." Minato stated, but before he could get any further the Anbu reached for their blades. Before anyone could react a sharp popping noise pierced the air.

The Kazekage's eyes widened as he heard his Anbu curse and then fall to the ground. Each one had a small, black, metal rod, sticking out of their guts.

"I can't…. feel my chakra..." One of the Anbu cried as he tried and failed to pull the rod out.

"You honestly, thought you could arrest me?" Riley asked with a chuckle as she slowly approached him. Suddenly everyone in the room was focused on this situation.

"You placed an illegal seal on one of my ninja. By that act alone I can claim your life." The Kazekage stated with as menacing a glare as he could manage.

"Narumi… tell me you didn't place a seal on a foreign ninja?" Minato asked her.

"I did." Riley stated without much care.

"Ms. Slytherin… why? You must know something like that is highly illegal." Dumbledore asked her.

Riley glanced at the headmaster for several moments before a cruel smirk crossed her face. Dumbledore noticed the gleam in her eyes, and he finally remembered whom he was talking to. Riley always had a plan, she always had an out. She knew the laws and loopholes of this land, and others, and she could easily shield herself politically and legally, in fact she may have been better at manipulating the laws, then she was at fighting. He knew, just by looking at that smirk that she was about to turn this whole thing around.

"Did you know Dumbledore… that when the charter was signed by the elemental nations, to join the ICW, one of the stipulations was that Jinchuriki were recognized as living weapons. Part of the charter stated that they were not allowed into any ICW allied country without notifying the leader of said county." Riley inquired to Dumbledore.

"I… did know that." Dumbledore answered as people began to give each other looks.

"Tell me… Minister Fudge. Madam Bones. How many Jinchuriki are in this room?" Riley asked.

Fudge and Bones stood off to the side, they both shared looks before Fudge answered. "Two?"

"And who are they?" Riley asked.

"You and the Hokage's other girl." Fudge answered as he pointed at Naruko.

"Well… you're wrong. They're are more then two. The red headed girl there, she's a Jinchuriki… one with a faulty seal as well. The Kazekage snuck a Jinchuriki into this nation." Riley fired back at the Kazekage whom suddenly realized he may have just made a huge mistake.

The Tsuchikage and Raikage both stood off to the side watching with immense interest. The Raikage made a mental note to speak to Riley about why she didn't rat out Yugito later.

"You did what?" Minato asked as he locked eyes with his ally.

"She was here to take the chuunin exams and..." The Kazekage began, but was cut off by Minato.

"So was my daughter. Britain has been one of our allies for years, you knew they would keep the Jinchuriki's identity a secret, so why did you hide it? Such an act is incredibly suspicious." Minato stated darkly.

"He's right Lord Kazekage. Such an act is highly suspicious." Dumbledore agreed eying the Kazekage intently.

"This is grave news lord Kazekage. Jinchuriki are dangerous. To sneak one into our lands, could be considered an act of war." Fudge threatened obviously displeased by this turn of events.

"On top of everything… Ms. Slytherin claims that the seal is faulty?" Amelia added, as she gave the Kazekage a stern glare.

"Her seal is fine it'…." The Kazekage began but was cut off by a loud laugh from Riley.

"Fine? You're telling us that a seal so weak, that if she even falls asleep… the demon can take over, is fine? Are you a fucking idiot?" Riley stated earning gasps of surprise from the people, especially Minato whom was a seal master, and knew that something like that was not nearly good enough.

"Poor Gaia here, hasn't had a full nights sleep in years, because of that damn seal. I just fixed it up. Allowed her to sleep." Riley stated.

"You still placed a seal on a foreign ninja..." The Kazekage tried to deflect the attention back onto Riley.

"As well she should have. Especially if that ninja, just so happened to be a walking time bomb." Amelia fired back.

"What did you hope to gain from all this mistrust Lord Kazekage? If you had been honest, then none of this would have happened." Minato stated with a disappointed sigh.

"Karura would be disappointed in the man you've become. It's probably why she keeps trying to kill you." Riley stated with a chuckle.

"What did you say?" The Kazekage asked his eyes widening.

"Gaia's mother's will resides within the sand. It's what protects her, shields her from you. You are a disgrace. A mother like that… she's too good a woman for scum like you." Riley growled out at him.

The Kazekage's eyes widened in rage. The golden dust dropped Gaia and lurched forward at intense speed. Everyone's eyes widened as the wave of golden sand rushed towards Riley. Minato's hand shot back to one of his Hirashin Kunai but he was stopped by a hand on his wrist. He glanced over to see Itachi standing there.

"Itachi?" Minato got out.

"She'll be fine." Itachi stated to him as he watched the fight with interest. He had come to see his little brother dance, like so many other parents and older siblings had, but he had never expected things to turn out like this.

"Riley..." Gaia growled out as she watched the wave of heavy golden dust, crush her friend beneath it.

"Never ever, speak of my wife." The Kazekage growled out as his sand crushed the annoying girl.

"Very well then… I hereby declare war between my house and Sunagakure. For the duration of the conflict I am no longer affiliated with Britain." They all heard Riley's voice. The Kazekage glanced over to see her standing in front of Amelia and Fudge. Both wore frightened looks on their faces but managed to nod.

Riley spun around and glared at the Kazekage, her **Rinne Sharingan** suddenly glowed red and she began to advance towards him. Riley raised her hand and suddenly all ten of the Suna Anbu levitated into the air. With a flick of her wrist they all shot together into a large clump of human beings. Suddenly, Riley stared at them intently and they all began to vanish into a black hole in the air. Riley had sucked them all into **Kamui**.

She then fished out a kunai and her wand. By this time the Kazekage pointed his palm at her, and his golden sand rushed towards her. Riley threw the kunai into the air, above the wave of sand. Minato was able to catch a glimpse of the kunai and his jaw dropped. It looked exactly like his **Hiraishin** Kunai, only the wrapping around the handle was red instead of tan.

Then suddenly, Riley vanished in a blackish red flash.

 _'She knows the **Hiraishin**. How?'_ Minato thought as he heard Itachi chuckle.

"Always full of surprises eh Riley?" Itachi stated with a chuckle.

Riley had appeared in the air where her Kunai was, she caught it, twisted, and fired it down towards the shocked Kazekage. The blade landed at his feet, faster then he could react, and in a second flash Riley was right in front of him. Her wand shot out, pointed right at his chest and in a burst of gore, a **reducto** fired out of her wand and blew a hole the size of a cantaloupe in his chest.

Blood burst out of the Kazekage's mouth. He hadn't expected her to know the **Hiraishin**. To know how to move at the speed of light. That mistake had cost him, his own arrogance had cost him, and now he was dying.

"Enjoy hell." Riley muttered as her wand wrapped in fire and she drove it like a blade, right into the Kazekage's heart.

The Golden dust fell and settled on the ground as everyone watched the Kazekage collapse with a hole where his heart should be. Gasps were heard from everyone, and people let out startled cries.

"She… She just killed the Kazekage." Lily got out as her hands shot to her mouth. Minato stared at his eldest daughter, shock adorning all of his features. This fight had lasted less then a minute and Riley had ended it without any difficulty what so ever. She even knew his **Hiraishin**. If there was any doubt in Minato's mind that Riley had surpassed him, it was gone now. She had just killed a Kage in a minute.

"Seriously… this man was a Kage? He must have been the weakest Kage in history. His only redeeming ability was Magnet release. What a waste." Riley muttered as she turned towards Baki whom was staring at his dead leader's body, horror etched into his every feature.

"Do you wish to continue this war between my house and Suna. Or shall you call an end to it?" Riley asked as she pointed her wand at him and smiled.

"N-No… no… it's over… please… no more…" Baki begged as he raised his hands in surrender. Kankuro and Temari were trapped between two emotions, shock and joy. They both knew their father was a monster, he never showed any of them love, and now he was finally dead. But… just the way he died, how fast and simple it was. It was almost too hard to believe.

"Fine. As for terms of Surrender, all I desire is amnesty for my crimes." Riley told them.

"Cr-Crimes? What crimes?" Baki asked, still terrified beyond belief of this girl whom had just slaughtered his leader like he was an ant.

"For placing the seal on Gaia. Give me amnesty for that crime and I will allow your surrender without further violence." Riley offered.

"Uh… yes… fine! Deal." Baki agreed with a nod. With that Riley smiled though that smile quickly turned into a glare.

"You are pathetic." She stated as she snapped her fingers. Suddenly her body and the Kazekage's burned away. Everyone blinked and suddenly they noticed Riley still standing by Fudge and Amelia and the Kazekage was now alive standing where he originally was, as were his Anbu. The horror in his features was prevalent.

"You see how weak you are compared to me? You see how weak your ninja are? You are nothing before me. I claim Gaia as my ward, challenge me on this and I will do unto you, all that you just saw." Riley stated with a viscous grin.

"What… just happened?" Daphne asked as she glanced around the room and saw confusion on everyone's faces.

"Genjutsu." Itachi said with a smile. Minato heard him and his jaw dropped. Riley had managed to cast a Genjutsu on the entire room, so powerful not even the Kage could see through it.

"You… how…?" The Kazekage sputtered as he touched his chest, feeling where the hole used to be.

"You underestimate the power of my eyes." Riley stated as her eyes returned to their normal lavender color.

Suddenly, realization struck the Kazekage as he recalled when her eyes turned red and he looked into them. She had cast an illusion of the whole room. Everyone else heard and saw what happened, but he felt it, because he actually looked into her eyes.

"I claim Gaia as my own. Do you accept my claim, or shall we fight?" Riley asked as she took a step closer to him.

The Kazekage took an instinctive step back. He was no longer the mighty Kage of Sunagakure. He wasn't an S-Ranked ninja anymore. He was a man, standing before a god. She had controlled him so easily, he didn't even know if this was real or not anymore.

"Do you dispute my claim, or not?" Riley asked as she took another step towards him.

"I-If I agree… you must leave Suna alone. End this conflict. No fighting. No war." The Kazekage got out, the fear in his voice was easily noticeable, even the students could detect it.

"Very well. Gaia is now a ward of my house. I end the conflict between us. Step forward and let us perform the absolvement ritual." Riley told him as she stepped up to him and stuck her hand out.

The Kazekage stared at her for a moment, his eyes never drifting to her face, for fear of falling into another illusion. He took her hand, and in a moment felt his magic and hers intermingle. A second or two passed before their magic flashed a greenish color and then settled, signifying that magic had acknowledged that they were no longer enemies.

Riley released his hand and turned towards Minister Fudge. "Minister. The conflict between my house and the Kazekage of Suna is over. I would like to ask for reinstatement as a British citizen, and to apologize for any strain my actions may cause in future relations with Sunagakure."

"Yes… well. As Minister of Magic in the lands of Britain I hereby accept your houses return, and accept you back as a British citizen. The ministry accepts your apology and wishes you and your house all the best for the future." Minister Fudge stated. Riley smiled and nodded before turning and walking over to Gaia.

"What just happened?" Gaia inquired as Riley helped her to her feet.

"Technically I'm now your legal guardian. Your father just accepted you becoming my ward as a means of surrender for himself. So technically, I get to decide your future." Riley stated with a smile.

"Oh..." Gaia stated, not sure how she felt about that, then she felt Riley take her hands and she locked eyes with her.

"My first act as your guardian, since you are a shinobi, is to emancipate you. As your guardian, I and my house recognize you as an adult, and do to the laws of the land of wind, from which you are a citizen, as a shinobi you are legally an adult. Now that I have emancipated you, you are free to do as you wish. Minister Fudge, Headmaster, do either of you dispute my right to emancipate my ward here?" Riley inquired as she shot a look at the two of them.

"Well… the ICW recognizes shinobi as adults even if they are underage. Because she is your ward, as ordered by her ruling Kage, you are free and justified in making such a decision." Dumbledore stated.

"Okay… now what happened?" Gaia asked again.

"I emancipated you Gaia. You are now a legal adult. Able to make your own decisions." Riley informed her with a smile.

"Really?" Gaia asked.

"Yep. You're still a ninja of Suna, but now you are a legal adult. And since you're only a Genin… if you wish to leave Suna, you can." Riley stated as she shot a look over at the Kazekage and smirked.

"I'll make you pay for this." The Kazekage growled to himself. But some people could still hear him.

"You'll try… and you'll fail." Riley stated to him, earning a surprised look from the man, since he assumed she couldn't hear him.

"I think you should go, Lord Kazekage." Minato suggested. A few quiet seconds went by before the Kazekage turned with his Anbu and left.

"So… ah, who wants punch?" Riley inquired, trying to lighten the mood.

"Oh Riley… nozings ever normal around you." Fleur stated, earning a nod of agreement from her fellow mates.

"His only control over me now, is as Kazekage. Thank you Riley." Gaia thanked her with a smile as she finally understood that she was basically free from him, in most way. Like now he couldn't tell her where to live or who she could be friends with, now he only had control of her, in a shinobi sense, when it came to missions and military matters. But when it came to her social life, she was free of his control. She could do what she wanted.

"No problem." Riley said with a smile.

 **-Six days Later-**

The Kazekage sat alone in his dark office. Wondering to himself, where he could have gone so wrong. His control over Gaia was minimal already, she had no respect for him as a leader, or a father. She only did what he said because he was legally the one in charge of her. Now that she was emancipated, the Daimyo and the council wouldn't be able to support him in controlling her. He was alone now, and his shinobi were shaken by what they had learned from the events at the Ball. They were frightened by how easily he had been defeated. He had even heard some talk of the council searching for a replacement. People were even starting to doubt the 'plan'. He needed everyone back in order. If Sunagakure was going to regain it's position it needed to follow through with Orochimaru's plan, otherwise, Konoha would continue to steal their missions and drive them further into obscurity.

He needed a way to get Gaia back under his control. Kankuro and Temari were being of little help. The two had chosen Gaia over him, they spent their time with their sister, rebuilding bonds, that he had made sure were severed years ago. All three of his children were defiant, that made him look weak. The Hokage had seen his weakness and was now giving him the cold shoulder. The Kazekage let out a growl, he'd show that pompous blonde asshole. Once they launched the plan into action, Minato and the top ninja of Konoha would be crippled, and they could launch an invasion of the village itself. Then with Konoha gone, no one would stand in their way.

He was in the middle of his thoughts when he heard a fluttering sound, like cloth falling to the floor. He glanced up at the two Anbu that stood on either side of the entrance to his office. Their cloaks had fallen off, though both still stood stock still, like they hadn't noticed.

The Kazekage watched as the two masked ninja, one man, and one woman, remained perfectly motionless as their flak jackets were ripped from their bodies. Revealing their chests.

The Kazekage's eyes widened, neither was reacting, almost like they couldn't feel what was happening to them, he could see the two were breathing, so it's not like they were frozen, but they couldn't feel anything. It was odd since he knew at least one of them was prudish, and she would most definitely never flash her Kage. But there she stood, chest revealed for him to see, and she didn't even seem to notice.

The Kazekage was about to speak when he noticed blood start to trickle from their chests. It started about three inches above both of their right breasts, a line in their skins, like someone was carving their flesh with a kunai. The Kazekage's eyes widened in horror as he watched the two Anbu, remain motionless as their chests were carved open. He slowly realized that it was writing of some sort, the carving was forming letters across their chests.

He saw blood trickle from the wounds as a word began to take shape on both their chests.

'R' was the first letter.

'A' was the second, and at this moment the Kazekage reached for a kunai and started to rise from his desk.

'L' was the next letter, and a horrible chill began to creep across his back.

'A' was the one that followed and that cold feeling turned to dread. _"No..."_ The Kazekage thought as he fearfully came to realize what was happening.

'E' came next and he knew something horrible had come for him. He glanced at the ceiling wondering why the Anbu squad up there hadn't come down to confront what was happening.

'L' was the final letter carved into their chests, and the Kazekage quickly flared his chakra, trying to dispel whatever illusion they were under.

He had shut his eyes when he flared his chakra, and when he opened them, he nearly let out a scream. There, standing on the opposite side of his desk, was the Angel of Carnage, Ralael.

With a shout the Kazekage threw his kunai at the angel's head, the blade passed right through it and before he could react a light blue ball of light shot from the angel's chest and hit him dead on, knocking him unconscious.

 **-Later-**

Pain was all the Kazekage felt as his eyes fluttered open, his head felt as if it had been torn in half. He reached up to rub his temple, when a burning pain shot threw his hand. He glanced down and nearly screamed in shock. His hand was gone, and in it's place was a burnt stump. He looked at his other hand, and again he saw that it was nothing more then a stump. He tried to get to his feet but the same burning feeling passed through his feet. He glanced down in horror as he realized that both of his feet, were also missing.

The Kazekage glanced around, he realized he was still in his office. He looked around and noticed that he was surrounded by seven Anbu. Two were the ones who guarded the door, and the other five were the squad that hid in the ceiling. Each one was completely nude, with Ralael's name carved into their chests. Each had hundreds, no thousands of tiny inch wide cuts all over their bodies. They were as thin as paper cuts, but they were everywhere. Every square inch of their bodies were covered in these cuts. Tiny streams of blood trickled from each one. He also noticed that they were all missing their eyes.

Even with all the damage that was done to them, even with all the pain they must be feeling, each one stood with the same bored expression on their face. Almost like they believed they were still on guard duty. It was then that the Kazekage realized that, that was exactly what they all thought. None of them realized that they were under an illusion of some sort. That they had been stripped nude, and had their bodies carved up. None of them seemed aware of the fact that their eyes were now missing.

The Kazekage didn't get much more time to think of the state of himself and his Anbu when Ralael glided into the room. She had passed right through the door, like she was made of smoke. The angel slowly glided towards him, her face hidden by the hood of her ghastly cloak, her wings hung open, poised ready to flap, and push the angel into the air with great force, should the need arise. Three whip like tails glided out from beneath her cloak as she floated towards him, they poked out for a few brief moments before vanishing beneath her dark shroud.

"Why? Why did you do this to me?" The Kazekage asked, his voice came out in an airy raspy tone, he felt his throat tighten and crack, almost like he had been breathing in sand for hours. It hurt to speak, and hurt even more to move his lips, which he noted were dry and cracked.

" _ **The 'Why?' is already known to you. You sought war. You sought to elevate yourself, by murdering children. I have seen into your mind… I know of what you plan. You, would bring war to the innocent, you shall die."**_ Ralael answered, it's tone menacing and full of rage.

The Kazekage watched as Ralael reached into her cloak and pulled out a small red jewel.

" _ **Do you know what this is?"**_ Ralael asked as she floated closer to him.

The Kazekage remained silent, trying his best to remain defiant even in the face of death.

" _ **This is a creation of humanity. A Philosophers Stone. A jewel that can create wealth, and grant eternal life. By placing a piece of gold next to the stone, it can create exact copies of the currency. Or… if you place the stone on an object, it will turn it to gold. You wield gold as a weapon. It is only fitting that you die by that weapon."**_ Ralael stated as she floated even closer to him. The Kazekage's eyes widened in horror as he realized what was going to happen to him. He felt himself levitate off the ground, felt himself hover in the air. Ralael was in front of him now. She hovered before him, staring at him.

The Kazekage tried to look defiant as she reached out and placed the jewel to his right arm. He felt magic, pass through it into himself. Suddenly a burning pain, worse then anything he'd ever imagined, begin to crawl up his arm. He glanced down and to his horror, saw that his arm was turning into solid gold.

"Sunagakure will not stand for this. You will DIE!" The Kazekage shouted in rage as the gold reached his shoulder.

" _ **Suna, will very soon be under my control."**_ Ralael stated as she locked eyes with him.

The Kazekage felt his heart stop. In his final moments, as the gold reached his heart and his face, he locked eyes with the Angel, and there staring back at him were the glowing red eyes of the **Rinne Sharingan**.

It took several more moments for the rest of the Kazekage's body to be converted into gold by the stone. As soon as it was done, Ralael absorbed the Kazekage's soul. She smiled beneath her hood, she had a few stops to make before leaving the village. One to steal the villages sacred scrolls and hidden jutsu, and the other was to collect the scrolls on Magnet Release. As Ralael glided out of the office, she released her illusion on the guards. She heard them all begin to scream in pure agony, and she knew reinforcements would be there soon to help them. They would see what she had done, and they would look upon what their Kazekage had become. A man who could use gold to defeat even a tailed beast, became his greatest weapon. She wondered, morbidly, if they'd melt him down to pay for some of their financial woes.

Though, those thoughts aside, she now knew what the 'plan' was. She knew what the hidden villages were going to be doing, at the end of the year, and she now had to prepare. She would definitely be paying a visit to the other villages, they would all soon learn, the wrath of Ralael.

 _ **-To be Continued-**_

 ** _Alright there it is, hope you all enjoyed, we'll be shooting through the other challenges next chapter, and we'll be getting to the final's very soon, hope you enjoy._**

 ** _\_**


	40. 36: From Three too Four

_**Okay here's the next chapter, sry for the long wait but work has been hectic, and I've been very busy. Also a shout out to dragonic raptor for coming up with so many abilities and personality quirks for the tailed beast levels. she came up with some good ones that I really like and I hope you enjoy to. I hope you like a long chapter, cuz this ones gonna be a really long chapter. I'm gonna try to get a good portion of the year out of the way so I can finish up the year next chapter.**_

 _ **Warnings : Gore, Language, Lemon, Futa – - mark the lemon so when you see that you know it's started and to go to the end to pass it.**_

 **Broken Angel**

Chapter 36

 **-One day after the Kazekage's death-**

Minato sat staring out the window of his office. It was dark and stormy outside. He had a foreboding feeling, almost as if something very wrong had happened.

Suddenly there was a knock at his office door.

"Come in." Minato stated as he turned to face the doorway.

The door opened and in walked one of the members of the messenger division.

"Yes?" Minato inquired as the man knelt. He quickly fished out a scroll baring a toad seal on it, indicating that it came from Jiraiya.

Minato quickly took the scroll and broke the seal. He read it's contents and collapsed into his chair, eyes wide and jaw hanging open slightly.

"My Lord… what's wrong?" The messenger asked, worried at the sight of his leader's look.

"The Kazekage was murdered by the Angel of Carnage." Minato replied. The messenger looked just as shocked as he was to hear that.

It took several moments before Minato focused on his messenger. "Go and gather the council." he ordered. With a nod the messenger shot off to do his duty. Once he was gone, Minato rose to his feet and glanced back out the window. He felt a cold chill run up his spine as he watched the sky darken ever further, increasing the feeling of dread and tension that he now felt.

 **-Two days after the Kazekage's death-**

When news of the Kazekage's death hit Hogwarts, it hit like a bomb. One of the five kage, said to be the strongest magical warriors alive, had been killed by the Angel of Carnage. Suna was naturally in an uproar, but in a surprising move they kept their shinobi in Hogwarts. It seemed like they wanted to try and save face, not wanting to appear weak. Most of the Suna shinobi were devastated by the news, however three were rather alright with it. Kankuro, Temari, and Gaia, had dealt with their father's cruelty and anger since birth. He wasn't a good man by any stretch of the imagination. He was a monster whom had tried to kill Gaia on multiple occasions and Kankuro and Temari, hated him for it.

Gaia spent her time smiling, she had never been more happy then when she heard about the golden Kazekage, being turned into a golden statue.

Shinobi all over the world were tense, at learning how easily a kage had been murdered in his own village. The other Kage were now constantly looking over their shoulders and had some of their top sensors nearby to avoid anything sneaking up on them. Because of the Kazekage's manner of death, along with the mutilation of his personal guards, news spread fast of his demise. Once Suna civilians caught wind of his death, the story exploded, and now everyone knew.

Riley was sitting in her room meditating, when she heard a knock at the door. A few seconds later, Luna, Katie, Daphne and Fleur came walking in. Katie was holding a newspaper in her hands, which she then tossed onto Riley's bed, and gave Riley a look. She was joined by Daphne and Fleur while Luna shut the door behind them.

"Can I help you ladies?" Riley inquired, knowing full well why they had come.

"The Kazekage? Really?" Katie stated in disbelief.

"What?" Riley said with a shrug, feigning innocence.

"You murdered a kage and mutilated his guards… what the fuck Riley?" Katie asked, a bit of fear present in her eyes.

"I have a problem. I'm sorry." Riley replied.

"Problem? You murdered a military leader, in the middle of his own village. How in the fuck did you even do that?" Katie continued to question her.

"I snuck in and I did it." Riley replied nonchalantly.

"Why?" Katie asked.

"Why what?" Riley replied.

"You… Why the hell did you kill him? This can't just be because of Gaia, you wouldn't risk exposing yourself by fighting a kage just to get some ass." Daphne answered for her.

"I didn't expose myself, he barely even put up a fight. The guy was a puss." Riley replied with a shake of her head.

"Alright, then why, if he was such a puss, did you kill him?" Daphne asked.

"Well… when I embarrassed him in front of all those people at the Yule ball, I also read his mind, and his emotions, the guy had some pretty nasty thoughts about how to get back at me, by using you girls, and well, you know me, anyone so much as thinks of you like that, and they are dead." Riley answered.

"You can read minds? I thought you could only read emotions?" Katie asked, as she and the other girls all gave Riley a curious look.

Riley was quiet for a moment before Daphne responded for her, "Legilimency?"

"Yep." Riley answered with a smile.

"Alright… you said he didn't put up a fight, so what happened?" Daphne inquired as she folded her arms over her chest, eager to hear how her lover took down a Kage so easily.

"Well, I placed his guards under an illusion, then fucked with his head..." Riley began.

"Yes…?" Daphne motioned for her to continue.

"Then I knocked him out with a stunner..." Riley continued

"Uh-huh." Daphne nodded.

"Then I cut off his hands and feet..." Riley continued on, earning a grimace of disgust from Katie and Fleur.

"And then?" Daphne inquired.

"Then I turned him to gold with a Philosophers Stone." Riley finished with a smile.

"What about his guards?" Daphne asked.

"Oh I uh, stripped them nude, and gave them all a shit ton of tiny little cuts." Riley answered.

"...And?" Daphne asked after a moment.

"Oh! And I took their eyes." Riley remembered.

"Why?" Fleur asked with a grimace. Everyone had something that made them squeamish Fleur's was anything to do with hurting eyes.

"I read their minds too. They were all some of the Anbu that had fucked with Gaia when she was younger. They were bad fucking people." Riley answered.

"You truly do plan on murdering every ninja in the world, don't you?" Katie asked.

"No, not at all. I personally have no problem with the things ninja do." Riley replied.

"Then why mutilate them like that?" Fleur asked.

"I don't have a problem with the way Shinobi do things… but Ralael does. If I met a regular Jonin, I wouldn't give two shits about them. But Ralael would, she would read their minds and know all the bad they've done. When I'm acting as Ralael, I have to treat all sinners equally." Riley explained.

"I thought so." Daphne stated with a nod.

"Please, please, be careful my love. I know you are strong, but I worry about you, we all do." Fleur pleaded to her as she sat next to Riley on the bed.

"I am always careful my love." Riley responded with a smile.

"Why'd you wait so long?" Luna inquired.

"What do you mean?" Riley asked.

"It took you six days to kill him. I'm just surprised he wasn't found dead the night of the yule ball." Luna clarified.

"Oh… well I was going to take him out then, but I was so close to reaching the third tail, that I decided to wait." Riley answered as her tails slid out from beneath the skirt she was wearing, and sure enough there was now three of them.

 **-Flashback four days prior-**

" **Fire Style: Colossal Fireball Jutsu!** " Riley shouted as she breathed out a massive fireball. The **Colossal Fireball Jutsu** was the third and final tier of the Uchiha **Fireball** techniques. The first was the standard **Fireball Jutsu** , then there was the **Grand Fireball Jutsu** and then came the **Colossal Fireball Jutsu.** Each one was basically just a larger fireball that possessed more mass. Thus giving it more punch then the lesser variants. In the Uchiha a member wasn't an adult until they learned the **Fireball Jutsu.** Though if they wanted to be seen as an elite they needed to know the **Grand Fireball Jutsu.** And to be considered one of the best in the clan you needed to know the **Colossal Fireball Jutsu** which was an S-Ranked Technique that created a fireball about thirty meters in diameter.

Madara grinned as he brought his hands together. Wooden tree branches began to rise out of the ground and wrap around himself, forming a barrier. The Fireball slammed into the wooden barrier and exploded violently. Madara remained safe inside but he didn't fully escape the heat, had he been a shinobi whom wasn't accustomed to fighting in an inferno he might had actually been burned. But being the greatest **Sharingan** wielder to ever live, a little thing like scorching heat, wasn't going to bother him.

As the heat dissipated Madara sunk into the ground, knowing full well if he pulled back the wooden barrier he'd probably be dodging a shit ton of very nasty curses. He rose up about thirty yards away and glanced around for his granddaughter. To his surprise he found her standing where she had originally been when she cast the technique. She was on her knees breathing heavily which could only mean one thing. Madara smiled and walked towards her as he noticed the third tail swinging halfheartedly around her.

" **So you finally grew the third tail, good job."** Kurama complimented as he watched Riley rise back to her feet.

"That was fun." Riley noted with heavy sarcasm as she began to wiggle her new tail around and got a feel for it.

 **-End Flashback-**

Ever since her ascension to the third tail, things had been different around Riley. She found that she was no longer all that pissed at the Kazekage, or at least her anger didn't seem to affect her decision making abilities at all any more. She found herself dealing with things very rationally and calmly. Kurama explained that it had to do with the three tails laid back nature. She also found that her water style techniques and by extension her wood style were more powerful then before. She had also gained two more unique abilities, the first she discovered about an hour after leaving **Kamui** to take a walk in the forest.

- **Flashback** -

Riley was just strolling around, enjoying the calm serenity of things around her. Ever since she rose to the third tail, all the things that bothered her no longer seemed to nag at her. She no longer seemed to fret about problems, she would deal with them and then no longer worry about them. It was odd to be so calm now, especially since she was planning to murder the Kazekage in a few days. As she was walking she heard talking.

"Hey! Hey! Find More!" Riley glanced around looking for the source of the talking. The voice was very light and squeaky.

"Yes! Yes! More! More!" The voice said again. This time Riley pinpointed it, and to her surprise it was two birds chattering to one another. She stared at them for several moments. She could hear their chirping, but in her mind in translated to words.

"More Food! More!" The birds chirped to each other. Riley finally decided to speak.

"Hello?" She inquired at the two birds looked towards her.

"Speak! Speak! It Speaks!" The two birds chirped.

"You can understand me?" Riley asked.

"Speaks big words! Food?" The Birds inquired cocking their heads.

Riley made a face and glanced around. She spotted an earth worm not far away and picked it up, she quickly pinched it in half and held it up for the birds. The two flew down to her hands and quickly devoured the two halves of the wriggling worm.

"Food! Yay! Thanks! Thanks!" The two birds chirped and then flew away.

Riley simply stood dumbfounded for several moments. She decided to quickly investigate this new ability and quickly learned that she could talk to all animals now. From fish to birds to deer… all things like that she could talk to. She couldn't speak to the acromantula sadly, or any other insects but still. She also took note of something else. While walking through the forest she stumbled upon a unicorn. They always used to run away from her when she got near so she just proceeded forward knowing it would dart away when it noticed her.

However to her shock the unicorn didn't run. When it looked up and spotted her, instead of spooking, and darting away like they always had, it stared at her as she approached. It was only when she was a few feet in front of it did she finally realize that ascending to the third tail must have calmed her demonic energy to the point where it either didn't bother the unicorn or it didn't even recognize it.

Riley was even able to reach out and touch it, she ran her hands over it silky soft hair. It didn't seemed bothered by her at all. She stood in the clearing with the unicorn for quite a while before Kurama spoke up.

" **That's interesting."** He had said, and with his voice the Unicorn immediately spooked and ran away. As if it could sense Kurama's Demonic Youki, but not hers.

"That was weird." Riley had stated. She then decided to finish her little trip with a swim in the lake. This is where she discovered her final new ability. When she entered the water, things immediately felt weird. She felt the water pass seamlessly into her lungs and back out. As a demon she didn't need to breathe, but her body still had a gag reflex and thus when she sucked water into her lungs she was forced to expel it. So normally she just held her breath underwater, or at least kept her mouth shut, as to not let water in. Now she found that she could actually breathe in the water, and thus her need to keep her mouth shut under water was negated. It was a minor improvement, but hey, everything counts in battle.

Though the real interesting part came when she realized that her magic was doing something to either herself or the water she was in. She no longer seemed to feel the resistance of moving through water. It almost felt like she was moving through air. She found herself swimming at great speed through the water, able to bend and twist and glide with unbelievable ease. The water itself offered no resistance any longer and thus her combat abilities underwater were now on par with what they were on land since she no longer felt the resistance of water.

 **-End Flashback-**

Riley grinned as she thought of her new powers. With the three tails abilities, she could now move seamlessly and breathe in water. She could talk to animals, and she could calm herself and her youki to the point where not even a unicorn could detect that she was a demon.

Riley shook off her thoughts and glanced at her mates whom were still eying her curiously.

"What?" Riley inquired, noticing their stare.

"You kinda spaced out there for a moment." Daphne stated.

"Oh… sorry about that. Well… part three of the mixed tournament is in three days. So I'm gonna go and find something to amuse myself until then. Luckily the next round of the chuunin exams is in two weeks so that'll be some added fun. Kinda bummed I gotta wait about a month until the next part of the triwizard tournament but I've got stuff to amuse me until then. Anyway what are you babes up too?" Riley asked.

The four young woman shared glances with each other, this being a Saturday there wasn't really much going on. Most of them just shrugged and decided to spend some time with Riley.

 **-A few days later-**

The next part of the Mixed tournament had come and just like it had been suspected, the goal was to increase their trust in their partners. The test was rather straight-forward and yet helped to form a bond between the two partners. The test was simple. Both partners would be placed in a connected illusion where they would see themselves confronted by their greatest fears. They could do absolutely nothing to help themselves, but they could help each other. The other person simply had to ask for it. That was the whole test. They would be tormented by nightmarish visions until they asked their partner to help them. The catch was that neither of them knew this. They had no clue how to escape the visions they just had to be willing accept their own weaknesses and ask for help.

Riley had found herself in a dark room and standing before her was a dark twisted version of herself, that was weeping tears of blood. Beyond it was a pile of corpses, each one, the body of someone she loved. Her friends, her mates, everyone she had ever cared for slaughtered like pigs. It was a sickening and heart wrenching to see, however unlike with the boggart in third year, this time Riley kept her emotions under control. She was calm and serene as she watched the scene. She tried some things to end the illusion, like flaring her chakra, dispelling the visions, or even trying to use a fire style technique to burn it all away, nothing worked however. She was about to try something else when she heard some call out to her.

"Riley Please!" Came a frightened voice. Riley glanced over through the darkness and spotted Gaia standing before a younger version of herself. That younger version was sitting on the ground with tears streaming down her face, while illusions of Riley, Kankuro, and Temari, essentially were telling the young girl she was worthless and a loser, and that she'd always be alone.

Gaia was shuddering and shaking as she watched her siblings and first friend, tear into her and assault her verbally. She was about to start crying when she felt a comforting hand on her shoulder. She glanced over and spotted Riley whom gave her a comforting squeeze before stepping through the illusions of herself and Gaia's siblings. She then knelt down in front of the younger Gaia and patted the young girl on the head.

"It's okay Gaia. I promised I'd be your friend. I meant that. I wont leave you alone." Riley told the younger girl with a smile. The younger illusion of Gaia locked eyes with Riley. Riley could almost see the barest flickers of hope and happiness in those eyes of hers. The younger Gaia smiled and faded away as Riley rose and looked back at the real Gaia.

"Thank you for that." Gaia offered with a light smile.

"We're friends, right? No big deal." Riley replied with a chuckle.

"Speaking of which, do you think you could bury that? Nothing I do will make it go away." Riley asked after a moment. Gaia glanced over at what Riley was referring to and spotted the grotesque scene of mangled bodies and eviscerated corpses, along with the weeping Riley. She raised her hand and sand rushed over, and proceeded to bury the entire scene, removing it from view.

A few moments passed and the two found themselves waking up. They were both sitting back to back in a field along with all the other teams. Riley quickly glanced around and spotted a person standing right next to her and Gaia. He looked down at the two and smiled, writing a score down on a piece of paper.

It took about four hours to complete the whole task, they were scored on how long it took the two to finally ask each other for help. If you got under ten minutes, you got full points. Under twenty, ninety, and so on and so on. Gaia and Riley were actually quite happy, they had complete the task in only a few minutes and thus earned full points and were escalated into the top fifteen teams. If they kept up their great scores, they might even break the top three. Once again Neville and Lee retained their position at first place, though others were closing in.

The next challenge would be the Chuunin exams. The week leading up to it was tense, all of the participants were psyching themselves up for an intense challenge. Riley continued to train all of her friends hard, but none more then Theo, Katie, and Draco as they prepared for the next challenge.

On the day it arrived all the participants were required to come to the forbidden forest. Riley had spied on the forest in the upcoming days and knew that it had been decked out with all sorts of traps and monsters. Riley had seen them drag in a cockatrice, three minotaur, about seven giant snakes from the land of fire, and two chimera. Riley had also seen several trap masters both shinobi and wizard alike, entering the forest, setting all kinds of nasty traps for the participants to run into. She also knew that the centaurs and acromantula had been informed that everyone entering the forest during the exams was fair game to kill and eat if they wanted to. The only stipulation, went to the centaurs as they weren't allowed to kidnap anyone, just kill them. The ministry didn't want to have to deal with hostage negotiations after the exam, so they explicitly stated no kidnapping.

With all the added monsters and traps to the already deadly forest, Riley was sure that it was just as, if not more dangerous then the Leaf's infamous forest of death.

Once everyone was at the required area, they were given an explanation of the test. The shinobi and the magical were split into two groups. There were twenty seven shinobi teams and six magicals, they would be taking two separate tests that revolved around each other.

The Shinobi teams were given a scroll and a bracelet that they were required to wear until the end of the test. Each scroll was designated heaven or earth, and each team only got one or the other. They were required to get both and then make it to the port-key in the center of the forest, within five days. They couldn't open their scrolls and they also had to avoid the magical teams during the test.

The magicals were told that their job was to survive and go hunting. They needed to spot as many ninja teams as they could within the five day period without the forest or the traps killing them, and the top two teams with the most points would win. All the magicals had to do was see the ninja teams. You see the scenario was that foreign ninja were using a neutral country as their combat zone. They had to fight while avoiding the 'guards' which were the magicals. If they were spotted by magicals they had to run and try to get their required scroll, and make it to the port-key within a day or they lost. If they were spotted they could try to fight the magicals, but for every thirty seconds they were in sight of the magical team, their time would drop. Basically if the shinobi were spotted, they had only a day to finish the task, if they were spotted twice, it was six hours, then one, then thirty minutes, and then they lost. So basically they had to avoid getting spotted five times, or be in sightline for two and a half minutes. So basically the ninja had to make a choice, allow their prides to get in the way and try to take out the magical teams that spotted them, or run like hell, and try not to get spotted. Their bracelets would light up when they were spotted so they would know.

Now what made this task even more difficult for the magicals was that they could only take a wand in with them, and they had to stay in the forest for five days, or until everyone finished. They also couldn't go within a mile of the port-key, so they couldn't just stand their waiting for teams to finish and racking up points. Also the point went to the magical team that spotted the shinobi team last. So basically the magicals could steal points from one another. That's what made the test even more difficult for magicals, is that for the five days they couldn't rest, they had no clue what their score was in correlation to others so they would be run ragged for five days hunting shinobi teams, while trying to stay alive.

Basically for the ninja this test was about survival and picking your fights and approaching combat in a stealthy manner, because if your fight caused commotion then the magicals would come running. For the magicals this test was about extreme survival and tracking. Surviving the forest wouldn't be so hard for ninja, they could just camp out when tired and hunt a team in the morning, but the magicals had to keep hunting since they had no idea what their scores were or how they were doing.

All in all, it would be one of the most challenging chuunin exam tasks to date.

Riley stood with her team, waiting for them to enter the forest. The magicals were allowed in one hour before the shinobi, to begin their patrols.

"Good luck you guys." Riley told them.

"Thanks… see ya in five days." Draco replied.

"Yeah, don't worry. We'll come out just fine." Theo added.

Riley had to agree. Out of all the magical teams, hers was the most well trained in the arts of survival.

"See you when we get back." Katie said as she gave Riley a firm kiss.

"Come back in one piece." Riley ordered as she pulled away from Katie.

"Yes Ma'am." Katie replied with a chuckle as her, Draco and Theo turned and headed into the dangerous forest. Riley watched after them for several moments as they disappeared into the forest.

- **Later** -

Riley sat with her mates just bs'ing waiting for the days to pass by. They all missed Katie and hoped her and her teammates came out alright. Riley had also hoped that Gaia's team did well, and to her surprise they did. They were already back, having completed the test in under two hours. Faster then anyone ever. And they hadn't been spotted once.

"Riley… Luna has somezing she wants to tell you." Fleur informed her as they were chatting.

Riley glanced over at Luna whom was sitting next to her, and found the blonde Ravenclaw blushing brightly. Riley glanced back at Fleur and saw her smirking mischievously.

"What is it Luna?" Riley inquired as she turned her attention back to the dreamy girl.

Luna stared off for a second before resting her head on Riley's shoulder. Riley continued to stare down at her for a moment, wondering what could be up.

"I'm ready." Luna stated finally glancing up at her.

"Ready?" Riley inquired, slightly curious.

"Ready to become one of your mates. Ready to take that next step. Whenever you're ready… so am I." Luna clarified as she locked eyes with Riley.

Riley stared back at her for several moments locking eyes with the blonde girl searching them for any signs of doubt. After a few moments of searching and finding none, she smiled and pulled Luna into a passionate kiss.

"Then when Katie get's back. We'll welcome you into our little sister hood." Riley stated as the two separated. Luna nodded and rested her head back on Riley's shoulder. Riley simply smiled and turned her attention to Fleur. "How did you know?"

"A veela knows what her mates are zinking. And more importantly, what zey want." Fleur replied giving Riley a knowing smirk.

Riley simply chuckled in reply. She was about to say something when she sensed two insanely dark powers emanating from the forest.

She shot to her feet and stared out at the forbidden forest. Her eyes scanned the forest, but do to the strong winds outside that day the whole forest seemed alive, and there was already plenty of magic coming from the forest naturally, so her **Rinne Sharingan** couldn't see any abnormalities. At least not yet. She knew one of the powers was that of Kurama. Which meant it was Naruko, however the other was more sick and sinister. If felt more disgusting and twisted then Kurama. Kurama was just pride and rage, this was more sickening.

"What's going on my love?" Fleur inquired.

"There's something evil in the forest." Luna answered for her.

Riley turned and headed off to find Kakashi, eager to inform him of this occurrence and see what he thought should be done.

It didn't take her long to find him conversing with the proctor for this portion of the exams, a leaf ninja named Anko Mitarashi, along with several other Leaf ninja.

"Hey Kakashi..." Riley called out to him as she approached.

"Hm? Hey Riley, what's up?" Kakashi inquired.

"Naruko is throwing around the Fox's power in there and I can feel her fighting another sinister power." Riley informed him. All of the Jonin shared a look between each other before turning their attention back to Riley.

"What kind of sinister power?" Kakashi asked.

"It's sick and twisted. More disturbing and vile then even the fox's chakra. The fox is rage, whatever this is… it's sick and disgusting. I don't like it." Riley told him. Kakashi nodded his head in understanding and turned to look at Anko.

"Nothing we can do about it. If anyone dies, we'll retrieve their bodies, if there's something to look into we'll find it then." Anko replied in a nonchalant fashion.

"You know… this power I'm feeling is the same as the power coming from that seal on your neck." Riley stated as her eyes began to take in the twisted purple chakra seeping out of the cursed seal on Anko's neck.

Anko's eyes widened as she heard that. And almost on cue she felt a burning pain in her mark. She winced and turned her attention to Kakashi. "Send word to the Hokage. Orochimaru is here in the forest." And with that, she raced into the darkness of the forest before anyone could stop her.

"What should we do?" Riley inquired.

"There isn't much we can do. She's the only one who can enter the forest during the exams. The rest of us are excluded. I want you guy's to go gather some of our comrades and set up position around the forest if we can, we need to try and box him in. As for Anko, we just have to hope that she can find Naruko and rescue her before this turns bad. I need to let sensei know what's going on." Kakashi replied as he retrieved his **Hiraishin** kunai.

"Keep me updated Kakashi." Riley told him. Earning a nod she turned to leave, not wanting to be around when Minato arrived.

" **What are you going to do?"** Kurama inquired as she left.

" _I'm going to ask some new friends for help in keeping an eye on my mate and her team."_ Riley answered as she made her way over to a nearby tree, where she could hear chattering birds.

 **-Five Days Later-**

Everyone was on edge now. Orochimaru had been in the forest and had then vanished. Anko had suffered a beating by the man and was now in the infirmary. Everyone was now waiting for the teams to make it out. Riley had heard that the Minister was now working closely with a joint Konoha/Auror investigation task force that was trying to figure out how the man had entered the tournament, and what he could be after. Apparently Fudge was starting to feel a bit of pressure. Two people entered into the triwizard tournament against their wills, a man summoning demons for one of the tasks, and now an S-ranked missing nin sneaking into the chuunin exams, a lot was going on lately and it was all starting to make Fudge look incompetent, so he was eager to appear to be doing something.

Riley had only felt that twisted energy two more times in the five day exam. Her bird friends had kept a close eye on Katie and her team. According to the birds they were at least still alive, but being birds their condition was unknown. Riley wanted to actually go in there and keep and eye on them, but she promised herself that she wouldn't. They trusted her as their sensei, she needed to let them grow on their own and as much as she hated it, they needed to be off the leash. That didn't mean she wouldn't be watching, it just meant she wouldn't be watching as closely.

Finally the fifth day passed and the winning magical teams were revealed. The first place winners were Katie, Draco and Theo, whom spotted twelve shinobi squads. While the second place winners were a squad from Durmstrang who spotted eight teams. There were eleven teams now left in total. eight ninja squads and two magicals. You had one team from Oto. One from Iwa, one from Kumo, Gaia's team. Plus five Konoha teams, one of which was Naruko's team. At the end of test they were given twenty-four hours rest and were told that the following day they would have to report to the Quidditch pitch for a preliminary battle, to lessen their numbers. The event would be open to spectators whom wanted to watch, so a lot of the students were begging their teachers to either cancel lessons or at least push them back until later in the day so they could watch the show.

Riley and the rest of her friends congratulated Katie, Draco and Theo, for passing the second round. The first thing Katie did when she saw Riley walking towards her is run up, hop into her arms and give her the biggest kiss she could possibly give. These five days had been the loneliest Katie had ever been forced to endure. She was so glad to be back with her mates, and the rest of her friends. Draco and Theo were both of similar minds, happy to be home. Riley caught a glimpse of Theo kissing Ginny, while she also spotted Draco hugging Hermione particularly tight.

Riley had to wonder how long Theo and Ginny had been together, Draco and Hermione was no big surprise, and Riley had known that the two had been dating since the Yule ball, they often smelled just like the other, and while normal people couldn't tell, Riley sure could.

Riley made sure to give congratulations to Gaia's team, as well, Riley could see that her young red headed friend was quite happy to be given praise. Also while the passing teams were gathered, Riley took note of two facts, one was that Naruko looked like shit. She seamed more haggard then she had ever been. Her clothes were ragged, there was plenty of dried blood adorning her outfit, and she just looked plain awful. Riley could tell that their was something wrong with the fox's seal on her, as she didn't feel any of it's energy and Naruko's chakra was all out of whack. Riley also noticed the same sick twisted energy coming off of Sasuke. She made a quick mental note to send a letter to Itachi informing him of this. She had planned on informing Kakashi but it seemed he already knew, as Minato and him quickly appeared next to the two and dragged the Uchiha and Jinchuriki away, to fix their respective seals.

Aside from all of that, Riley was just happy to have Katie and her friends back safely. Things quickly took a turn for the erotic when Fleur informed Katie of Luna's proclamation. Katie wore an excited look on her face for the next few hours as she quickly showered, shaved and generally restored her body to what it looked like before she spent five days in the wilderness.

It wasn't long before they were all ready and Riley quickly fetched Luna from the Chamber and took her back to her room. There was little ceremony as Riley led her into the room and then shut the door behind her. She quickly pulled the young Ravenclaw into a passionate kiss as she pushed her towards the bed.

Luna moaned loudly as Riley's tongue slid into her mouth and intertwined with hers. The two remained lip locked as Riley pushed Luna down onto the bed.

A few moments passed and Riley pulled back, she was now on her knees on top of the petite Ravenclaw.

Riley stared down at her, a hunger and desire in her eyes, that made Luna's whole body tremble in anticipation.

After a moment, Riley pulled her school shirt off, and quickly tore the wrapping off her chest, she shifted into her older form, and quickly pulled Luna up into another kiss.

Luna's mind was racing at this point, she could feel Riley's D-cup breasts pressed against her body, feel her nipples harden as they glided across the soft fabric of Luna's school shirt. Once again she felt Riley's tongue intertwine with hers, another moan escaped her lips, and she became aware of eyes on her.

Luna's eyes had been closed, but she opened them and glanced to the side of the bed where she saw three pairs of hungry eyes watching her and Riley. She could make out Fleur and Katie fondling each other while watching her and Riley with immense interest, while Daphne was watching the scene with lust filled eyes. Luna could just barely make out that Daphne's hand had slid beneath her skirt. From the way the blonde Slytherin was biting her lip and gently grinding, Luna could tell she was already masturbating.

Suddenly Luna was pushed back against the bed. Her eyes shot up to Riley whom she found was smirking down at her almost with a predatory gleam in her eyes.

Her eyes traveled lower and she finally got a good look at Riley's beautiful round breasts. Except for Fleur, everyone had a part of the body they just liked the best. Fleur could give pleasure through any erogenous zone on a person and was excited by anything to do with sex, even kisses, laced with passion could set the Veela off. Katie was an ass girl, she loved fondling her lover's asses and Luna assumed that if they hadn't tried already, Katie would be the first to try anal. Daphne was a tit girl, as demonstrated by the fact that she had her eyes locked on Riley's breasts and was already feverishly masturbating. In that she wasn't alone, Luna was also a tit girl, she always wanted to know what real breasts felt like, how it felt to suck on a woman's teat. Just the thought of wrapping her lips around Riley's erect pink nipples was causing wetness to form between her legs. Luna often cursed her petite form, unlike her other lovers she was as flat a board.

A breath caught in Luna's throat as she felt Riley's fingers wrap around the hem of her skirt. With a single pull, the skirt came off leaving just her panties between Riley and her goal. Without any ceremony Riley grabbed her panties and pulled them to her knees. Quickly, Luna felt her legs raise, before she could say anything, Riley quickly vanished beneath her panties and in a moment Luna let out a cry of pleasure.

Luna felt Riley's tongue invade her virgin pussy, she felt a finger join it as Riley's tongue alternated between her cunt and clit. Luna tried to spread her legs wider to give Riley better access but her cursed panties were right above her knees thus stopping her from widening her legs much.

Luna felt a bit of perspiration on her chest and she felt her nipples harden in desperate anticipation. Luna started pinching her sensitive nipples through her shirt, she wanted desperately to free them but knew Riley wouldn't let her pull away long enough to get her shirt off.

After only a couple of seconds Luna felt someone tear her hands away from her chest. She glanced over to see Daphne, her eyes full of lust, most of her clothes removed, the only thing she still wore were her red lace panties. Daphne quickly pulled Luna's shirt off finally revealing her petite chest to her lovers for the first time. It only took a second for Daphne to wrap her lips around one of Luna's soft little nipples.

Luna was in heaven at this point, she moaned loudly and was just barely aware of the loud moaning coming from the floor next to the bed. By now she assumed Katie and Fleur were grinding away at each other.

Daphne alternated between her perky nipples sucking on them and licking them eliciting many moans from the petite young woman. After several more moments Riley pulled back from between her legs, pulling her panties off as she sat up. Luna looked up at her gorgeous lover, she locked eyes with Riley as the demoness began to strip off her own skirt and panties.

As Riley tossed her skirt and underwear away, Daphne rose up and crawled over to Riley, planting a firm wet kiss, on her lips.

After a second the two separated and glanced down at Luna whom was watching the kiss, with lust filled eyes.

"What should we do with her?" Riley inquired with a devious little smirk.

"I don't know, maybe we should ask her." Daphne replied.

"Yes… what do you want us to do to you?" Riley inquired as crawled forward and her hand found it's way between Luna's legs.

The Ravenclaw let out a light moan as Riley's fingers began circling her clit, before her middle one slid inside of her moist cunt, all the way to the knuckle.

"You like that don't you?" Riley asked as she slid her pointer finger, inside as well.

Luna nodded and moaned louder.

"You want another?" Riley asked, as her fingers slid in and out of the girls pussy.

Luna nodded and moaned even louder as Riley's fingers slid across her G-spot.

"Say it." Daphne ordered as she lay next Luna, and began to playfully pinch and tease her sensitive nipples.

"I want more." Luna moaned out as her hips ground against Riley's hand, matching her lovers tempo with ease.

"Your pussy is so tight. I don't think you can take much more." Riley teased, as she added her ring finger, now up to three.

"Yes… I can…" Luna argued out between moans.

"She really seems to like being filled up. Maybe we should see if Fleur has any nice big toys to use on her." Daphne suggested deviously.

Luna didn't even need to speak for Riley to know what she thought of that idea. Gone was the dreamy look in her eyes, it was replaced with a look that just screamed 'fuck yes.'

"You want us to find you a nice big dildo, to plug up that sopping wet hole of yours?" Daphne inquired as she leaned closer to Luna, while pinching her nipples, earning a loud moan from the girl.

Luna nodded furiously as she locked eyes with Riley whom was staring down at her, she noticed a look cross Riley's face, it was the look of someone whom had just had a sudden idea.

Luna watched as Riley's features grew slightly more demonic. Her ears became pointed her nails grew longer, all three of her tails extended to their full length. Even through the pleasure, Luna had to wonder what Riley was planning. She got her answer a moment later when she heard Daphne gasp.

Before she could see what the fuss was about she felt Riley pull all three of her fingers out of Luna's dripping wet cunt. She was so close to release, that she just had to whine, at being denied. Before she could voice her complaint she felt Riley's tails slide beneath her and lift her up into Riley's arms.

Luna felt their bodies press together, her face was mere centimeters from Riley's, and she now knew why Daphne had gasped, she could feel it pressed up between them.

"Do you want it?" Riley asked.

Luna never broke eye contact as she nodded, she didn't need to look down to know that Riley had changed herself. As a demon she technically didn't have a gender. She was neither male, nor female, but at the same time she was both male and female. Regardless of the technical side of it, her lover now had an eight inch cock, growing out from just above her clit. It was long, veiny, and thick, and right now, Luna wanted nothing more then to use it, to give her the release she so desperately craved.

Luna never broke eye contact with Riley as Riley lifted her up off the bed, holding her weight easily. She positioned the tip of her cock at Luna's opening giving the girl a look that begged an answer. Luna nodded lightly while biting her lip to suppress a loud moan. Within a moment she found half of Riley's cock buried inside of her tight pussy.

"Oh shit… now I get why guys love this so much." Riley as she began to grind her hips against Luna's pussy pushing deeper and deeper. Riley didn't have to wonder where Luna's maidenhead went, shinobi training was immensely tasking on the body. If a kunoichi still had her hymen by the time she became sexually active, she wasn't training hard enough.

After another moment, Riley's cock was fully sheathed inside the dreamy eyed Ravenclaw. Luna stared into Riley's eyes for several moments, neither of them moving. Finally Riley laid her back onto the bed, remaining inside of her, and she began to thrust in and out. It only took Luna a few seconds to match her tempo.

Riley moaned louder as she began to pick up speed. Luna was moaning loudly two, her orgasm was quickly building back up.

Riley began to fondle her breasts as one of her tails, shortened and entered into her own pussy as she fucked, it quickly found her G-spot and within moments Riley was moaning loudly. She could feel her own orgasm rapidly building, it seems her new cock was a bit sensitive, she'd have to straighten that out later. The two continue to fuck passionately for several more moments before Luna cried out in orgasm. Riley wasn't far from her own orgasm and quickly sped up her thrusting both with her hips and tail.

Despite Luna's cries of pleasure, Riley didn't slow down, she was too close to stop.

Several more moments of powerful thrusting went by before Riley grabbed Luna by the ass and pulled the still orgasming girl up to meet a final powerful thrust, with a moan Riley finally reached her peek.

Luna was just barely aware of a fluid filling her pussy, she could barely register what was going on around her. She had just had two back to back orgasms from Riley's powerful thrusting, coupled with the passionate, lustful Youki that she was feeding into her, and you were left with a half conscious, sweaty mess.

Luna took several deep breaths as she felt someone lay on top of her. She soon felt someones lips on hers and in a moment, clarity began to return.

"That… was amazing." Luna stated breathlessly as Riley pulled back from a kiss.

"Ditto… sorry about the mess. Never tried something like this before. Still not used to it." Riley stated as she pulled her still erect cock out of Luna's soaking wet center. Luna simply nodded, as she continued to stare up at Riley. Riley was just smiling down at her, her **Rinne Sharingan** giving off a dull warm glow.

"I love you Riley." Luna finally stated.

"Love you too. You rest up. Let me know when you're ready again." Riley ordered as she leaned down and kissed her. Luna nodded her head in response and watched as Riley turned to Daphne whom had been watching and masturbating the whole time. She let out a yelp of surprise when she felt something slither around her legs and pull them out from under her.

Before she could react she found her legs spread apart, and suddenly Riley was between them, hovering over her. Daphne bit her lip in anticipation as she felt Riley's cock brush the entrance to her moist center.

A quiet moment passed and Luna finally glanced over at Fleur and Katie. She saw the two embracing, Katie was breathing heavenly while Fleur wore a smile on her face. Both were glancing over at Riley and Daphne, desire prevalent in their eyes.

"Ready?" Riley asked as she looked down at Daphne.

"Yes." Daphne answered and then let out a loud moan as she felt Riley's cock push it's way into her waiting sex.

As Riley began to grind her hips against Daphne's pussy, Luna couldn't help but think about how content she was feeling right now. It was odd… she just felt safe, and yet… she didn't even know how to describe it, she just felt secure in herself and where she was in life… it only took a moment for the insightful girl to realize what had caused it. When she and Riley had, had sex, it wasn't just an act of love, or lust… it was an act of dominance on Riley's part. She had turned her into putty, and had done whatever she wanted with her, and for some reason, Luna was not troubled by that. She liked having Riley in control of her, she liked that possessiveness in Riley's eyes as she pounded her cock in and out of her.

Looking at Daphne, Luna could see it in her two. The blonde Slytherin was completely submissive as Riley glided her cock in and out of her. She didn't put up any resistance as Riley scooped her up and pressed their lips together. And it only took one time of Riley pulling Daphne up and slamming her back down on her throbbing cock, for the Ice Queen to know exactly what she wanted. Daphne quickly began to ride Riley's dick, moaning loudly into the kiss as she did.

Luna couldn't help but smile as she watched Riley make love to her other mates. She was now one of them. She wasn't just Riley's girlfriend, she was her lover, her mate. And boy did she enjoy her initiation.

Luna didn't know how much time had passed before she heard Riley moan loudly. Riley was now on her back, with Daphne riding her with a great deal of speed and passion. She watched as Riley bucked her hips, grunting and moaning as she came once again.

Daphne sat on her knees for several seconds, breathing heavily, sweat pouring down her face. She eventually leaned forward and pulled Riley into a passionate kiss before rolling off of her and laying next to her.

"Have fun?" Katie inquired as she and Fleur crawled over to the two of them.

"That was fucking amazing." Daphne replied as Fleur pulled her into a kiss.

"Who's next?" Riley inquired as she sat up looking at Fleur and Katie expectantly. The two woman shared a look before smirking and crawling forward, eager for their own turns. Luna herself found her arousal growing as she watched Fleur pull Riley into a kiss, while Katie impaled herself on Riley's cock. She knew she wasn't done yet. She wanted more, and once those two had, had their turn, she'd go again. Until then, she glanced over at Daphne whom had her eyes closed and looked exhausted.

Luna crawled over to her, eager to finally sate her curiosity as she leaned down and wrapped her lips around Daphne's sensitive nipples. Daphne's eyes fluttered open and she watched as Luna massaged her breasts and sucked at her nipples. Daphne began to caress Luna's hair as she listened to the sound of her lover's loud love making. She knew that this night was far from over, and that she'd be lucky if she got any sleep before midnight.

 **-Six hours later-**

Fleur awoke as she felt someone caress her right breast. She glanced down and spotted Katie lying a little lower, just off to the side. She had her hand on Fleur's chest and she must have just twitched, because she appeared to be asleep.

Fleur glanced around and spotted Riley standing at the foot of the bed staring down at them. She was still nude, and still in her adult form. It seems she had removed the penis, so she was all woman again. Riley seemed to be watching them sleep.

"What are you doing up?" Riley inquired as she noticed Fleur's eyes open.

"Katie likes to pet, even while asleep. She woke me up." Fleur answered as she pet Katie's hair.

"I see." Riley replied. The room itself was pitch black and it made it difficult to see, but Fleur could make out Riley's outline, and she could also make out the two large black wings jutting out from her back. In the darkness, the glow of Riley's **Rinne Sharingan** was a sight to behold.

"Are you going out again?" Fleur inquired.

"Yes… I'll be back before the start of the preliminaries." Riley answered and with a turn, her cloak materialized around her, shrouding her in blackness.

"Be careful." Fleur stated giving her lover a worried stare.

"I will. Tell the others I love them. And if Luna asks, make sure to tell her not to worry about getting pregnant. I'm sure she already knows, but just in case, do let her know." Riley stated.

"Of course, my love… You sure did make a mess of us." Fleur noted as she felt a gooey feeling between her legs, as well as dried spots on her body. She just didn't feel clean, and she knew why.

"Sorry. I wanted to try out my new toy." Riley replied with a chuckle.

"I look forward to using it again my love." Fleur responded.

"Ditto. See ya later." Riley stated as she vanished into **Kamui**.

Fleur remained quiet for a few moments before glancing over at her other lovers. She smirked as she saw how Daphne and Luna were intertwined, lying on top of each other. She guessed both would be embarrassed in the morning when they awoke, stuck together, limbs intertwined.

Fleur sat there in silence for probably twenty minutes, trying to fall back asleep, but to no avail. As time went by she began to notice that things felt off. Almost as if something was different about herself. She had no clue what, I mean, yes she did just have a very different kind of sex with her lover, but that didn't mean the after affects were any different. It's not like Riley using an actual penis, had changed anything, and yet… for some reason, Fleur felt something was different. Maybe it was Luna being there, but… that didn't seem right. In fact if anything, Luna being there, naked in bed with them seemed right. It had been a long time coming, and Fleur was glad she finally took the plunge.

Fleur ceased her musings after a moment. She was pulled out by a sudden feeling. There was an anger that she felt entering into her being. She noticed her fellow mates shoot awake as they all felt that same rage.

"What is that?" Katie asked, as her eyes darted around the room, she quickly took note of Riley's absense.

"It's Riley." Luna answered.

"Riley? But she left. How is zis Riley?" Fleur asked as she felt another surge of anger permeate through her. It was hard to describe how they were feeling right now. They felt anger flowing through them, but it was foreign, it wasn't their own, and yet they were beginning to get angry as well. It was like standing before a hurricane, or a tornado, they felt tiny and powerless, but at the same time they felt rage and hatred. At what, they did not know.

"We aren't just her lovers anymore… we're her mates, in full. She's had us as a woman. She's had us as a man, we are hers, completely and fully. We're a part of her now." Luna stated.

"Are you saying that by fucking us with a cock, we're now somehow connected to Riley?" Daphne asked with a bit of disbelief before she shuddered from another wave of anger entering her body.

"Magic is ancient and bound by very simple laws. It does not recognize zings ze same way humans, or other living zings do. A man having sex wiz a woman can be a passionate and loving zing, or it can be rough and arousing. However, in both cases, a man's presence is usually dominant, or at least it tries to be dominant. The act of mounting a woman, is somezing zat is generally recognized in nature as an act of dominance. Even if it is not what is intended or even zought about. I zink because she took on ze role of a man, she effectively showed magic zat she owned us, and controlled us in every form. Zus dominating us and forging a literal connection." Fleur offered up as an explanation for Luna's theory.

"Has something like that ever happened before?" Daphne inquired.

"We Veela have seen it in ze rare cases of a male Veela births. Male Veela are born in one in every thousand Veela births. When zey find a woman to be wiz, and ze two mate, often ze act of sex, forms a literal bond between ze two. Zey can feel each ozers emotions over short distances. Riley is so much more powerful zen zat. Maybe by her taking on zis role, she has formed a powerful enough bond, zat we can feel her emotions even when she is far away." Fleur explained, and then cringed as another feeling passed through her.

This one was unrecognizable to all of the girls except for Fleur whom had only felt it once. It was killing intent, if was what a person felt when they released their KI. They had been on the receiving end of KI, but not on the giving end. Fleur only recognized it, because of her battle with the armored demon knight. In which she released her own KI, when she became pissed off enough at the monster.

"So… she claimed us, physically, spiritually and magically. And now we can feel her across a distance. What the hell is she doing right now?" Daphne voiced her concern.

"She left as Ralael. My guess is we are feeling her killings." Fleur offered as a suggestion.

"Oh… well… damn." Katie stated as they all became silent. They still felt the raw rage and emotions pouring over their new found connection to Riley, however none of them could be prepared for what happened next. They felt a pull on themselves, a draw, that was pulling them away. It felt as if magic itself was trying to guide them to somewhere else. Suddenly a numbness passed over them and everything went dark, their eyes closed and then opened.

They saw a man in front of them. He was on his knees begging for life.

The man cried out something in Spanish only for a tail to whip by and slice the top of his head clean off. All four of the girls recoiled in horror. Katie even let out a yelp of terror as she saw the headless man fall to the ground.

Suddenly they were all forced to turn and they saw another man holding a nude woman in front of him. It took only a moment for the girls to realized that the woman was young, probably fourteen or fifteen. She was bloody and battered. Obviously the poor woman had been raped. The man looked to be in his late forties. He just looked like a creep. He had dark eyes and a short mangy looking beard. He held a knife to the woman's throat. He shouted something in Spanish as the woman screamed. Before he could finish what he was saying his head contorted and twisted into a black hole that materialized in the center of his face. There was suddenly a loud popping noise as the man's head was fully sucked into the black hole, and separated from his body.

The woman looked dazed for a second, as she had felt her own head warp and twist due to the effects of the black hole. After a moment the headless body fell to the ground and the woman was freed.

"Gracias! Gracias!" The woman repeated over and over. The girls watched as they turned once again toward the sound of an opening door. Two more people were walking into the room. One man and one woman. Both sported similar tattoos on their arms, that the two dead men wore as well. The two looked shocked for a moment before shouting in Spanish. They both reached into their waistbands, and pulled out pistols. Before either could fire, they found their jaws removed with a quick lash of a tail.

"What are we seeing?" Katie asked.

"It's Riley… these are people she's hunting." Came Daphne's reply. One could tell that both girls were sick to their stomachs. Knowing what Riley did, and seeing it, were two different things.

"Hey! How did you get in here?" The girls heard and they were all pulled from Riley's sight as they all turned their heads and found themselves standing before a forest, with massive trees. The trees were as tall as Skyscrapers and standing before them was a tall man, in a dark set of robes. They looked to be of Japanese design. He had the red glow of the **Sharingan** in his eyes, and he was glaring at them. All of them immediately remembered their nude state and their hands quickly shot to cover their private areas.

The man simply rolled his eyes at their attempts to hide. "While cute, you ladies don't hold a candle to my late wife. Now I'll ask again. How did you get in here? And better yet, what, are you doing in here?"

Before they could respond a loud whooshing noise was heard and then a loud crash as something slammed into the ground behind them. They heard a loud growl and turned to look at the new arrival. They were greeted to the sight of a massive black dragon, with charcoal black eyes, glaring down at them. They were all beginning to feel an overwhelming sense of dread as the colossal black dragon stared down at them, looking ready to roast them all to ash with it's fire breath.

" **How the hell did you four get in here?** " Came a deep menacing voice, as the Nine tailed fox stalked out of the forest.

"Uh… Kurama right? You remember me, right?" Fleur asked for the four girls.

" **Indeed I do, Ms. Delacour. Hmm… look's like someone had fun last night."** Kurama stated as he took note of their appearance. The four girls blushed brightly as Kurama chuckled. Before they could say anything else they heard a deep growl coming from the giant black dragon.

" **Deimos! Calm down. They are not a threat. They are your master's mates. Go ahead, give them a good sniff, they reek of her."** Kurama stated to the dragon. The girls all felt a breeze as the dragon inhaled deeply, taking in their scents.

"Kurama… where are we?" Fleur asked after a moment.

"You're in Riley's mindscape. Now… tell me, how did you four get in here?" Madara demanded. Not at all happy about this blatant invasion of his granddaughter's mind, even if it may have been unintentional.

"We-We're in Riley's head? How did we get here… we were just sitting in her room back at Hogwarts and then..." Katie replied.

"What were you doing right before you came here? Did anything special happen?" Madara interrupted her.

"We had just woken up. We could feel Riley's anger at those rapist guys… and then… we could see her… kill them. She slaughtered them like they were nothing..." Katie answered and then began to trail off.

" **They were nothing. Human trash is all they amounted to. Be glad that they are gone."** Kurama stated as he eyed the girls curiously.

"You say you could feel Riley's emotions? Feel her anger?" Madara inquired.

"Yes… we could feel it, almost as if it was echoing across the world. And then we felt something pull us here." Daphne clarified. She along with the rest of the girls were extremely uncomfortable surrounded by a dragon, a demon, and a very intimidating man, and they had no weapons and were completely nude, and looked like they just came from an orgy. So yeah… the four were the definition of helpless right now.

"What do you think that means?" Madara asked the fox.

" **Hm… tell me… did Riley do anything different to you guys lately?"** Kurama asked, a look of amusement crossing his features.

"Are you talking about… like… sex?" Katie asked hesitantly, her eyes glancing towards Madara with a bit of trepidation.

"Oh for fuck sake's I am a hundred and twenty year old Shinobi. Whom happens to be your lover's grandfather! Calm the fuck down! If I wanted to hurt you… trust me… you'd be hurt!" Madara snapped at them, causing all four of them to flinch.

It took a moment but Madara finally let out a sigh and vanished from sight. He returned a few seconds later and tossed the four girls, four separate Kimonos.

"Zank you." Fleur offered her thanks as did the others as they slid on the robes.

"Where'd you find these?" Katie asked with a bit of curiosity.

"Riley is a pack rat. She keeps a lot of things sealed in her body. When she's not using it, it's here sitting in big piles. I keep telling her to organize this shit." Madara answered with another sigh.

" **Now that you are clothed, do you think you could finally answer my question?"** Kurama asked.

"Sure… um… well… we did add Luna here into the mix, and other then that, Riley did… umm…." Katie tried to explain but she drifted off as her eyes glanced over at Madara.

"She what?" Madara asked giving the girls a bland look.

"Do you really want to know?" Katie asked.

"No… I don't. But in the end four children found their way into an archdemon's mind. That archdemon just so happens to be my granddaughter, and I'm not going to just pretend that it didn't happen just because it might have had something to do with Riley's sexual activities. I live in her head, and I've been here since she was born. I've seen her naked more times then the four of you combined, and I'm sure I'll accidentally stumble upon memories of her sexual escapades sooner or later… I've made my piece with it. Now answer the damn question!" Madara went on a mini rant there before leveling a glare at the four of them. All the while Kurama was laughing in the background. He was very happy to see Madara so uncomfortable.

"Um… well… last night… Riley kinda took the role of a dude…." Katie finally stated.

Madara stared blankly at her for a second before turning to look at the fox.

"Can she do that?" Madara inquired.

" **Hehe Yep! This is what happens when you tune out while I'm talking. You miss stuff like this."** Kurama replied.

"Okay well, does that mean anything to you?" Madara inquired to the fox.

" **It certainly does. Riley effectively claimed them as her own, through that act."** Kurama stated.

"What does that mean?" Madara asked.

" **Well… you remember when I told her about how she could make people into her slaves or familiars?"** Kurama asked.

"Yeah." Came Madara's reply as he eyed the fox curiously.

" **Well… male on female sex in nature is often seen as a way to assert dominance and basically… well… alright picture it like this… if a lion mounts a lioness and mates with her, she becomes part of his pride. Make sense? Well that's basically what happened here. Because Riley used the demonic transformation to change her gender to that of a hermaphrodite. She basically became a male and a female. To them, that doesn't mean much, but to nature and magic, the act of her being a male and mating with them, basically was like painting a sign on their backs that said 'property of Riley'. Now they are bound to her, and I think, through that binding, they have gained some sort of powerful telepathic ability. We'll have to investigate this further."** Kurama explained to Madara.

Meanwhile the girls were listening to the explanation and turned to look at Fleur, "Seems you were close." Daphne stated.

"Indeed it does. So Riley has in fact claimed us, zrough magic as her mates. Huh… usually somezing likes zis requires some sort of ritual." Fleur agreed.

"I've got to wonder what her grandfather is doing in her mind?" Katie questioned.

"It's probably not really him, just a defense of Occlumency." Daphne stated.

" **Wrong."** Kurama overheard them and decided to clarify.

"What do you mean. I thought Madara Uchiha was dead? How can he be here if that's true?" Daphne asked.

"A piece of me was sealed into Riley along with furry ass over here. Over time her magic fed into that piece of me and I regained a physical form. So I guess you could say she brought me back to life." Madara explained.

The four girls were silent for a moment before they all cringed as they felt another echo of rage pass across the mindscape.

"What do you think that was about?" Katie inquired hesitantly.

"Probably more horrors of the world. Anyway, Riley… you're mates are in here!" Madara called out into the sky.

The girls gave the man a weary look as he continued to stare at the sky, and after a moment a cloaked figure materialized before them. They recognized Ralael immediately. The angel spun around and looked at the four for several seconds, before finally speaking.

"What the fuck?"

 **-To be Continued-**

 _ **Alright from their we'll continue with the prelims next chapter. Hope you all enjoyed, let me know what you think and sry for the wait.**_

 _ **\**_


	41. 37: Preliminary Round

_**KK Sry for the wait here's the next chapters. Also before I begin, someone inquired to Riley's general appearance, so I wanted to get a good explanation of it, out of the way.**_

 _ **Riley is tall for her age, a few inches above the average height for a girl. Her hair is waist length, and a bit wild. Not unlike Madara's. It's more straight at the top, and with her bangs. However towards the middle it begins to spike out. Giving it a much wilder appearance. Her bangs are just like Madara's framing her face, but also covering one of her eyes. In her adult/demon form her hair spikes up a bit more giving her the appearance of an angry animal like a dog's hackles. In appearance she has pail skin, that is completely unmarred. She bears no scars, or any sort of physical birth mark. Her Rinne Sharingan is always active and unless she is angry, it's a general metallic purple. Riley's muscle definition is noticeable but would not be overly noteworthy to muggles. Her build would be more athletic. Though her curves bare a more sensual nature to them. She isn't overly endowed in any specific area, being well rounded in the butt and hips. In her normal form her breasts are solid B-cups, while in her adult form they would just be on the higher end of a D-cup measurement. In terms of style in her day to day life, Riley dresses rather plainly. Simple skirts or dresses. T-shirt or pants/shorts. By normal standards Riley could be described as a natural beauty which benefits her immensely when her Youki floods the air increasing her already note-worthy beauty. All in all, Riley possesses an air of perfection about her, which also unnerves people. She never wears make-up and thus her beauty gives people a split reaction. Weak willed individuals are entranced, while those with stronger will take note of her perfection, and are slightly unnerved by it as it feels unnatural.**_

 _ **Alright hope that helps people visualize her better**_

 _ **Broken Angel**_

Chapter 37

A calm curiosity. That's all Daphne felt when she looked at Riley. She along with Fleur, Katie and Luna had just felt the rage and bloodthirstiness that Riley had just been releasing on those rapists, and yet now… she was as calm and normal as she had always been. The sudden change in her attitude was slightly jarring for the blonde Slytherin. Though as she eyed Riley, she began to notice something. A feeling on the edge of feeling.

This feeling… it was almost like contentedness, however it carried with it a mixture of excitement, lust, and happiness. The feeling of being close to Riley… it was somehow different now. She could feel Riley's emotions through the bond so clearly all of a sudden. It filled her with a warmth, to be so loved and cherished. It made her smile as Riley eyed them curiously.

"What are you guys doing here?" Riley inquired with a tilt of her head. She was currently decked out in her demonic form. She was wearing her dark tattered cloak, her tails swayed listlessly by her feet, and her wings hung elegantly from her back.

" **You fuck forged a link between you and them, and they somehow followed that link into your mindscape."** Kurama explained with a chuckle.

"What's that supposed to mean? Wait. What? We've had sex plenty of times how is now… oh… so that did something didn't it?" Riley replied as she realized what he was referring to.

" **Yep! You took on the role of a male and claimed these little vixens as your own. They are now telepathically and magically connected to you."** Kurama informed her.

"Wow… wow… sorry guys if I would have known, I would have let you know sooner." Riley stated after a moment of thought.

"No need to apologize my love. I am happy we have such a bond now. I can feel your emotions so clearly..." Fleur replied with a smile.

"Yeah… is this how you feel around everyone? Just sensing their emotions and the feelings rolling off of them? It's really amazing, being able to tell exactly what you are feeling." Katie agreed.

"So you can feel my emotions through the bond? And enter my mindscape. What else can you guys do?" Riley inquired.

"Well we did see you slaughter those rapists." Luna noted as all the other girls cringed at the memory.

"I am so sorry." Riley apologized.

"It's… okay Riley. Those people were monsters… it'll just take a bit, you know." Katie stated with a distant look. Before she could put to much thought into the slaughter she had witnessed she felt someone pull her into a tight hug. She quickly found herself in Riley's loving embrace.

"You don't have to pretend it doesn't bother you. You've never taken a life before. Until you do… you're still innocent." Riley cooed as she stroked Katie's cheek.

"Not really that innocent." Katie reminded as she brushed her lips against Riley's in a chaste kiss.

"Heh… I guess not. So I see you ladies met my grandfather." Riley noted as she glanced over at Madara whom was just leaning against a tree, eyes shut, ignoring all of them.

"Yes… he's uh… quite intimidating." Katie noted, earning a nod from Fleur and Daphne.

"Doesn't help that we showed up in your mindscape in our birthday suits." Luna added. Riley glanced over at her and spotted her petting Kurama's snout.

"The fuck are you doing Kurama?" Riley asked as she saw the giant demon purr with delight.

" **What? No one ever gives me affection. I don't have to be evil all the time."** Kurama replied indignantly.

Riley just stared at him for a second before glancing back at the other girls.

"So your scrawny nude asses showed up in my head, and now you've traumatized my grandfather. Way to go." Riley stated with a grin, and earning a glare from Madara.

"There isn't a pair of tits amongst them." Madara noted, earning a collective offended scoff from Fleur, Katie and Daphne, all at once.

"Them be fighting words old man." Riley noted as she cracked her fists.

"Get rid of your visitors first. Then we can dance." Madara ordered with a chuckle.

"Fine… any of you ladies know Occlumency?" Riley inquired, earning a nod from Daphne.

"Well then, you can just exit the same way. I'm gonna have to kick the other three out." Riley stated. Daphne nodded and in a moment she faded out of the mindscape.

"This is gonna hurt isn't it?" Katie asked.

"Only if you struggle." Riley replied and in a rush all three of them opened their eyes and found themselves back in Hogwarts.

While Daphne was fine the other three girls now had migraines from being forced out of a mindscape. Happily though, the pain quickly faded.

Almost immediately, they felt emotions passing from Riley. It felt like excitement, and thrill. She must have decided to actually fight her grandfather, since their wasn't much that excited Riley other then sex and fighting.

"I liked Kurama." Luna stated with a smile.

"'sigh' Only you, Luna." Katie stated.

The girls sat in silence for a moment when suddenly the air warped and twisted and from a tiny hole in space Riley emerged.

"Hey babes." Riley greeted.

"That was quick." Daphne noted.

"Well I figured I should wait on more of my excursions until you guys could block out the feelings. I wouldn't want to barrage you with my anger and hatred for the scum of the earth." Riley explained as her cloak faded leaving her naked along with the rest of the ladies, she then settled next to her lovers giving them all a smile.

Since they weren't in the mindscape anymore they were no longer wearing any clothes.

"We should probably wash up." Fleur noted as her fingers drifted across her nude frame.

"Yeah." Riley agreed. From there they all went to the bath. Instead of just using a normal tub, Riley transfigured it into a large spa like bath, which quickly filled with a warm steamy water.

"This is different." Katie noted.

"Yeah… but I feel like we could all use a relaxing warm bath. Now..." Riley cast a quick cleaning charm on all of the ladies.

"What was that for?" Katie inquired.

"Typically where I come from, you wash outside of the bath and then relax within it. However I'm to lazy to do any of that, and I just want to relax. This way we're all clean and can just enjoy the bath." Riley answered as she stepped into the warm water and quickly found a comfortable spot to sit down. The other girls quickly joined her, purring in delight at the warm water, and unlike usual the room itself stayed warm as well, so any body part above the water wasn't immediately freezing.

The Ladies enjoyed their early morning baths, Katie especially since she had to go fight in the preliminaries. This was the first real battle she had ever been in. One where her opponent might try to kill her.

After their bath they quickly dressed and proceeded to walk towards the main hall for breakfast. The prelims were starting at 8 am. Normally such an event was private but because of how little the outside world had seen of shinobi combat, the British Ministry had opened the prelims up to anyone in Britain whom wanted to view it. Plus it was being covered by the radio, so that people at home could listen to the fight commentary.

At the school, only those with a parent's note, or over the age of fifteen could come to view the prelims, since it could involve bloodshed. Naturally Katie, Daphne, and Luna were able to get their parents to sign off on it, so they could watch. Most parents didn't truly understand how violent combat between ninja could be… though they had experienced Quidditch which could involve someone slamming into the earth at a hundred miles an hour, and die instantly. So most parents didn't mind. Or in some cases like Hermione's parents, she just didn't have it explained very clearly, simply hearing that it was a duel between youngsters, that could be quite thrilling.

Many people ended up showing up for the prelims, wanting to view Shinobi combat. The stands of the pitch had been transfigured so that they were lower to the ground, and a barrier had been erected around the perimeter of the field so that no stray weapons or techniques would hit the stands.

Naturally, Theo, Draco and Katie were pumped for their battles. They were eager to show the world how strong they were, and how far they had come.

Riley sensed many people in the crowd, including Fudge, and Madam Bones. She knew Sirius would be there as well as Lord Voldemort. Luckily no one recognized the handsome dark haired man whom stood in the stands ready to watch the fights.

Riley guessed he was there to watch and see how well Riley had trained her friends as well as get a feel for Konoha's newest generation of ninja.

Many Wizarding parents were there eager to watch the fights that were about to occur. Theo's mother, Katie's and Draco's parents all stood relatively close to the participants box, ready to cheer on their children in their upcoming fights.

The Raikage, Tsuchikage, and Hokage had also come to view the battles and Riley could just sense the unease amongst the three of them, all three still worried about Ralael and her attacks.

"Alright guys… keep your heads focused and kick some ass." Riley informed her friends all of whom nodded.

Riley had outfitted all three in leather armor, forearm guards, and knee pads. Something that was light and easy to move in, but offered a bit more protection then standard robes. Riley didn't put any enchantments on them leaving that up to Draco, Theo, and Katie. Riley intended the armor to be a gift, not a crutch.

After everyone was settled, a Leaf Jonin, along with professor Flitwick appeared in the center of the stadium. The Leaf Jonin and Flitwick were serving as the proctors for this part of the exam. Since wizards and ninja were fighting, the Ministry thought it best to have a proctor from both sides, since obviously few ninja knew how wizards fought and vice-versa. With two of them, both could keep an eye out, to hopefully avoid any fatalities.

Flitwick had been chosen do to his goblin nature, and natural understanding of battle, coupled with his past as a professional dueler.

"Welcome everyone to the preliminaries of this years Chuunin exams." Suddenly came the voice of the Jonin ( _ **Genma cuz Hayate is too sick for long range travel**_ ). Everyone quickly quieted down and waited for him to continue.

"Participants will be called forward two at a time to battle." Genma began to explain.

"The fights will continue until either party forfeits or is unable to continue." Flitwick added.

"On this field, we are god. What we say goes. If we tell you the fight is over… you stop. Otherwise, we may be forced to use physical force, and or disqualify you." Genma informed the crowd.

"Any questions?" Flitwick asked up to the participants.

"Is killing allowed?" Came the voice of one of the Oto nin.

"Frowned upon, but allowed." Flitwick replied after a silent moment.

"Alright… the matches will be chosen at random. Everyone will fight once and the final battle will be a three-way fight. Let's begin." Genma stated.

A goblin representative drew for the matches since he was completely unbiased, and simply being paid to draw slips of paper from a magical cauldron and shout them down to the proctors.

Finally the first names were called.

"Sasuke Uchiha and Yoroi." Genma called out and the two entered the field. Sasuke looked exhausted from having his cursed mark sealed by the Fourth, however he did look better then when he had exited the forest the day prior.

From there Genma and Flitwick began taking turns announcing the matches.

( _ **First fight, Sasuke Wins. Basically cannon, though he finishes Yoroi with a fireball instead of a Lee's move.**_ )

"Did you see that finish, Ladies and Gentlemen! That was outstanding!" The announcer commentated for the people listening over the radio.

The crowd was thrilled by the match, they loved the speed of things, as well as the intensity of the fight.

The next round was Shino vs. Zaku of Oto ( _ **canon. Shino wins**_ )

Needless to say, this was where things started to settle in for the wizards as Shino used his bugs to clog the wind tunnels in Zaku's arms, so that when he used an air attack, he basically blew his arms off. Squels of disgust could be heard from the crowd, while other more bloodthirsty individuals cheered loudly at the display.

After that was Temari vs. Tenten. ( _ **Canon. Temari wins**_ )

Sadly, Tenten was simply mismatched. She wasn't able to use her ranged weapon attacks to land a single hit on the wind user, and Temari finished the fight quite brutally, by snapping Tenten's back. In the muggle world, you'd never walk again. However in the magical and shinobi worlds, as long as she didn't do anything extra like grind bones to dust, it was very much possible to fix that kind of injury.

The next match was between Naruko and Kiba. Man did the crowd scream loud when the girl who lived hit the field. The Inuzuka was naturally cocky though he was smart enough to know that his chances were slim, still he managed a good fight. Naruko spammed the shit out of her clones and kept Kiba off his feet. She finished the fight about five minutes in when she kicked Kiba into the air and delivered a flying drop kick to his face.

"Show off." Riley muttered under her breath, though her team heard her.

"Not to be rude, but it didn't seem like she was showing off." Theo noted.

"It isn't what she showed, it's what she didn't. She only used one jutsu that whole fight, just to prove that she could. She could have ended this fight in the first minute, but no…. She had to go and show off." Riley explained, earning a nod of understanding from her team, and surprisingly the few people that stood close by them.

The next fight was the biggest disgrace that had ever been put to the written word. It could only be described as a minor magical school yard brawl, but the brawlers were both eighty pound girls, fighting over a boy. For fucks sake Riley felt ashamed to belong to the same gender as those two, she could tell people in the crowd were completely lost as to what the two spent the whole fight arguing about. On top of that, Riley could see, both Kakashi and Ino's sensei, cringing at the display, as well as the evil glare both were receiving from Kurenai Yuhi.

On top of that, Riley could just feel her sperm doner swearing under his breath at this display. As well as she could hear the other Kage laughing their asses off. The fight… if you can call it that, ended in a double knockout, rendering both girls unconscious. ( _ **Nothing against Ino or Sakura or anyone whom likes either of them, but honestly… that fight was fucking atrocious.**_ )

Next was Shikamaru vs. Kin of Oto. ( _ **Canon. Shikamaru wins**_ )

That fight was rather awesome. It was quite interesting for the crowd to watch as the Nara heir outsmarted his opponent and used his shadow to force her into bashing her skull against the wooden wall of the pitch.

After that fight was Lee vs Gaia. Now this was an intense fight. Gaia was a lot calmer and happier then she was before, but she was no less powerful or brutal when she wanted to be. Lee displayed an insane amount of power for someone whom couldn't use Ninjutsu. Riley was actually shocked when she saw the kid drop his leg weights, and so was the rest of the crowd.

Riley also found her jaw hanging open when Lee activated the inner celestial gates. At first Riley was sure Gaia would win, but after Lee opened the fourth gate, and proceeded to give her the pounding of a life time, she actually thought he would be the victor. The finisher was where the whole crowed erupted into cheers, when he opened the fifth gate and finished with the **Hidden Lotus**.

If it wasn't for the fact that Riley could see through the dust cloud left by the technique, she would have actually been worried for Gaia's safety. However she could clearly see that Gaia was okay. Actually she was more then that, Gaia was completely unharmed.

Lee stood panting in the field, watching the smoke carefully. Suddenly he felt sand wrap around his feet. He tried to pull away but he was just to weak, and the sand held strong. The sand quickly shot up his body and encased pretty much his whole being. When it was finished only his head remained visible as he struggled.

From the crater left by the **Hidden Lotus** , Gaia emerged. Her sand armor was cracked and falling off, but otherwise she was unharmed. Gaia approached Lee's struggling form, encased in sand. She gave him a curious look before glancing up at the stands where Riley stood. Riley smiled down at her friend when the two set of eyes met and Gaia smiled back.

"If it wasn't for the simple fact that I want to impress my friend. I would forfeit this stupid match. However… since there is something I can gain from continuing. You must lose. Thank you for the fight. You were the best challenge I've ever had." Gaia stated to Lee. The boy stared down at her for a moment but before he could reply, sand covered his face and Gaia raised her hand into the air. She then glanced over at the proctors and spoke again.

"With a clenching of my fist, I can crush every bone in his body. This fight is over." Gaia informed them.

The two quickly entered the field and stood next to the sand cocoon.

"You have ten seconds to try and escape, if you posses such a method." Genma stated to the cocoon.

" _I do not._ " Came a muffled voice from the cocoon.

"Very well then. Gaia no Sabaku is the winner of the seventh round of the prelims." Genma stated to the crowd. With that the sand cocoon crumbled and rushed back to reform the gourd on Gaia's back. The red headed Jinchuriki returned to the side of her siblings, earning congratulation from them as well as a nod of what appeared to be respect from her sensei. Perhaps he had been impressed with her control, and the fact that she didn't kill her opponent.

She did glance down at the arena just as the medics were escorting Lee of the field. He was looking up towards her and he offered a thumbs up in her direction, indicating that he truly enjoyed the battle. At about the same time a loud voice could be heard all throughout the stadium.

"YES LEE! THAT IS THE PROPER WAY TO ACCEPT DEFEAT! ALWAYS GRACIOUS! YOU TRULY ARE MY STAR PUPIL! YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH KNOW NO BOUNDS!" Guy screamed at the top of his lungs.

"That was an intense fight." Theo noted.

"Indeed." Riley agreed.

"I wonder when we'll get to go." Katie stated as the next match was called.

Kankuro Vs. Misumi. ( **Canon, Kankuro wins** )

"Brutal." Draco stated as he heard the bones in Misumi's body break.

"Should have expected Suna's puppeteer core to make an appearance." Riley noted with a chuckle.

The people in the crowd were both impressed by the genius of Kankuro's plan and disgusted by the outcome. Misumi was the first death of the day.

The Next fight was Neji Hyuuga, Vs Hinata Hyuuga. ( _ **Canon. Now I have nothing against Hinata I actually really like her, However I am only describing this from an outsider looking in, whom doesn't know her at all and she hails from a village that Riley hates.**_ )

This fight quickly went from your average one, to a drama real fast. The meek young Hyuuga girl was clearly not in the right profession. Riley could just feel the girls shattered willpower and low self esteem. This girl was not shinobi material… it wasn't that she wasn't skilled, she just didn't have the drive. I mean her opponent had a built in lose button, that she just refused to push. With a single handsign she could have activated the seal on his forehead and ended the fight. That's what anyone else would have done… hell it's what any real ninja would have done, even if they did have a sense of fair play, Riley doubted that the girl ever contemplated it.

The Hyuuga boy should have been the one cursing his luck but instead he seemed to be almost excited to kick the crap out of the girl. Riley assumed that he must have known how weak willed his opponent was. It really didn't matter, both of them were annoying twats. One couldn't stop stuttering and the other wouldn't shut up about fate.

What followed could only be described as the kind of ass kicking you would find in a soap opera. The boy handed the heiress her own ass, but for some reason she refused to stay down. She kept struggling to her feet saying that she wouldn't give up and that she would keep going. But her delivery was so meek and without any substance to it, that it felt almost forced. More then once Riley noticed the Hyuuga girls eyes drift up to the stands. It took a moment but Riley finally figured out that she was looking at Naruko.

Perhaps she looked up to her idiot sister, who knows? All Riley knew was that whomever the Hyuuga boy was to her, he hated her guts like no ones business. When she struggled to her feet the final time he dashed at her ready to strike her in the heart. He was stopped by multiple Jonin including Kakashi and his own sensei, resulting in Hinata's loss. After that, Naruko did what Naruko does best and drew attention to herself by jumping down into the stadium and calling the Hyuuga boy out.

His reply was that regardless of her status as a hero, her opinion meant nothing. Hinata was a loser and she would always be one. If it wasn't for Kakashi, Naruko would have unleashed the fox and torn the prick limb from limb.

To be honest, Riley did feel for Hinata, however the Kunuoichi in her just couldn't stand for someone parading around with such a title if they weren't going to grow the spine that the job and life required. If Hinata couldn't learn to stand up for herself and act like a ninja, then Riley wasn't going to feel sorry for her. This wasn't the life for the weak of heart.

Of course Naruko finished making an ass of herself by swearing on Hinata's blood that she would kick Neji's ass. This of course got all of the reporters in the crowd talking as well as the announcer as everyone already knew which future fight would be the most dramatic. Everyone was now crossing their fingers and toes hoping that the Girl-who-Lived would get to face off against the Hyuuga boy in the finals.

At this point, the audience was given a ten minute break before the next fight. Riley knew it was about time for some magical fights since their hadn't been a single one yet.

After the small recess, the matches continued and just as Riley thought, the first magical fight began.

Choji Vs. Thomas, ( **Member of the Durmstrang team** )

This fight was utterly pathetic. When the proctors began the match, Thomas made the mistake of goading Choji by calling him 'Fat boy'. This in turn caused the Akimichi heir to scream in rage, and then shout "I'M NOT FAT! I'M JUST A LITTLE CHUBBY!"

He then used his clans **Human Boulder** Technique and began to roll towards Thomas. Thomas saw the very direct approach of the attack and cast a stunner which instantly knocked Choji unconscious, causing his body to go flying from the momentum of his rolling and slam into a wall.

Thomas was able to dodge the attack with a quick roll to the side and then stood in confusion as he stared at his downed opponent wondering if he had truly won so easily.

"Sixteen seconds… the first ever official public duel between a ninja and a wizard that I have ever heard about, and it was over in sixteen seconds… that was fucking, pathetic." Riley stated while the proctors announced Thomas' victory.

The whole time Thomas just wore this look, like he had been cheated out of money or something. Almost like he was upset over not getting a good fight.

The Next match was David ( **Another Durmstrang** ) Vs. Kurotsuchi of Iwa

Needless to say, poor David got his shit wrecked. Kurotsuchi was the granddaughter of the Tsuchikage. She was already Chuunin level, maybe higher. The fight only lasted thirty seconds and ended with David forfeiting after Kurotsuchi shot a wall of Lava at him.

Finally it was time for one of her team to fight. Theo Vs. Amaro ( **Kurotsuchi's teammate.** )

"Good luck." Riley told him.

"Make us proud." Draco told his friend. Theo nodded with a smirk and entered the field.

After a few moments the fight began. Now… Theo was good, however he and Riley both realized very quickly that something was wrong. Theo fought with his sword and his wand. He had learned a one handed sword style, so that he could use magic in tandem with swordplay. He was no pushover when it came to being Genin level. This Amaro guy however was something different entirely. This guy was definitely higher then Chuunin level and it took Riley only three seconds to realize what was going on.

"Theo's lost." Riley stated with an angry sigh.

"What do you mean?" Katie asked.

"Yeah he looks like he's doing well." Draco added as they watched Theo attempt to deliver a cross slash to his opponent only for the man to use a substitution and vanish to about thirty feet away.

"That guy is a Jonin. Probably unregistered. He's one of the Tsuchikage's granddaughter's bodyguards I suspect." Riley stated with a bit of anger. This was unfair on so many levels. This guy was only here to guard the Tsuchikage's granddaughter and now Theo was going to get his ass kicked, without really getting a chance to shine. She knew Theo was good, but he wasn't ready to face a Jonin yet, maybe a Chuunin, but not a Jonin.

"You're student fights well." Came a familiar voice. Riley glanced over for only a split second as Jiraya and Tsunade walked up to her team.

"Indeed he does, Master Jiraiya." Riley replied her eyes locked on the fight, an angry scowl plastered on her face.

"What's with that look?" Tsunade inquired.

"This fight's fucking rigged." Riley growled out, as Theo's opponent vanished in an intense burst of speed and reappeared right in front of Theo. He then delivered a solid punch to Theo's gut sending his sword flying while causing him to fall ten feet back, while gasping for air.

"Damn… what do you mean this fight is rigged?" Tsunade inquired.

"The Iwa team. It's comprised of the Tsuchikage's granddaughter and her bodyguards. My guess is both are Jonin level." Riley stated earning a nod of understanding and agreement from the two Sannin. It may not have been fair, but as long as the two guards were officially Genin, they were allowed to participate even if they were Jonin level.

Theo quickly shot to his feet and tried to raise his wand but in a moment his opponent was on him. Amoro quickly delivered a few quick strikes to Theo's face and then kicked the wand out of his hand. His hand then shot to Theo's throat where he held on tightly.

"Still some fight in him." Riley noted with a smirk as Theo turned white and erupted into lighting.

"Hm… the **Lightning Clone jutsu** … impressive." Jiraiya noted.

Amaro yelled in pain as he was electrocuted. Meanwhile, the real Theo burst from the ground near his wand and quickly grabbed it. He spun around just as Amaro regained his bearings and flashed through some handsigns

Theo shot out a **Reducto** right as his opponent slammed his hands into the ground shouting out the words for a jutsu. As soon as Amaro finished unleashing his jutsu he turned and caught the **Reducto** in the forearm.

Right as that happened a column of earth shot out and slammed into Theo sending him flying fifty feet, to fall unconscious on the ground.

Everyone heard Amaro swear and curse, and they quickly spotted him holding his forearm which was now bleeding profusely. It didn't take long for people to realize that, that **Reducto** had removed his hand.

The proctors quickly entered the field, and checked Theo's condition.

They quickly announced Amaro the winner, but it seems the disgruntled guy was a little too pissed by the loss of his hand to notice.

"Look what you did you little shit!" Amaro raged as he clutched his bleeding stump.

He took a menacing step towards Theo's downed form, though he quickly found himself eye to eye with Riley.

"Back off, Iwa trash." Riley growled as she locked eyes with him.

Her statement earned an angry growl from Amaro and his fellow Iwa nin in the stands, as well as the Tsuchikage.

Suddenly Amaro smiled cruelly. "You're just mad that this 'trash' beat your boy."

"Yes… well… He's not the one whom lost his hand and is now gloating over beating someone with only two and a half years of ninja training." Riley replied in a condescending manner, as she turned and walked towards Theo.

Amaro let out a growl of his own, but quickly fell on his ass in fright as Riley shot a **Rinnegan** enhanced glare back at him.

Riley let out a dark chuckle as the medics approached Amaro, and she quickly turned and made her way over to Theo.

"How's he doing?" Riley inquired.

"Broken ribs, and some internal bleeding but he'll live." The Mediwizards replied.

"Sorry Riley… looks like I lost." Theo stated as in a ragged tone. Riley could tell that he was just barely conscious.

"Don't be sorry. We learn more from failure the victory. You'll do better next time. I know you will." Riley replied, earning a pained but determined nod from Theo before he started to lose consciousness again.

"I'll let Ginny know you need her to personally see to your rehabilitation." Riley stated earning a pained chuckle from Theo as he was placed on a stretcher and carted away.

Riley quickly exited the field and rejoined her team.

The next match was between Nicolas ( **Durmstrang** ) and Kabuto of Konoha.

The fight was rather interesting, as Kabuto spent the majority of the time dodging spells and only ever attacked once. He made to look like he was attacking when he threw Kunai and Shuriken, but Riley noted that there was little intent behind them. It almost felt like the white haired boy was just playing the fight out and waiting for an opening. That opening came when Nicolas wandered too close and Kabuto delivered a single strike to his chest. The strike was infused with medical chakra, which quickly paralyzed Nicolas' body, leaving Kabuto the winner.

Next up was Katie Vs. Karui.

"Hey… before you head down there, I have something I need to say to you." Riley told Katie. Katie nodded and leaned close, and Riley quickly whispered something into her ear.

Tsunade and Jiraiya both noticed Katie's eyes widen in horror from whatever Riley was whispering to her, but the look quickly turned to a blush, as Riley pulled away and smirked.

Katie stared at her for a few moments blushing lightly while Riley stared back. Suddenly Riley pulled her lover into a deep kiss before pulling away and nodding at the field. Katie smiled and turned to head down for her fight.

"What did you say to her?' Tsunade inquired.

"Told her if she loses to that slut from Kumo, I'd force her to watch as I fucked my other mates, and she wouldn't be allowed to partake or even masturbate, she'd just have to watch." Riley answered earning a surprised look from Draco and Tsunade, and a grin of perversion from Jiraiya.

"Thanks for that." Draco stated with a bit of distaste. Not wanting to hear of his best friend's sexual exploits.

"Giving her a reason to fight hard… negative reinforcement. I see why you did it." Tsunade stated after a moment.

"Always gotta offer both. Positive and negative. If you just do one, then that's all they strive for. If I only tell her what happens if she wins, then that's all she focuses on. If I tell her what happens when she loses, then that's all she fears. But if I give her both incentives then she'll strive to earn her prize and avoid her punishment." Riley explained with a chuckle.

"You told us the punishment, but what was the prize?" Tsunade inquired out of a sudden curiosity.

"I told her that if she won, I would spend all of tomorrow doing anything she wanted." Riley answered.

"Then what was that blush for?" Tsunade inquired.

"Katie's got a dirty mind. I don't know what it is… maybe Fleur's rubbing off on them, or on them…. Tehe… sorry… anyway all of my mates are rather kinky. I hear a lot of ladies are prudish and force men to do things for them in order to get laid… I don't have that problem. My ladies don't seem to mind doing it every night." Riley mused.

"Did not need to know that." Draco muttered.

"Every night?" Jiraiya stated in disbelief.

"Yep… every night. Hmm… I don't seem to really care anymore about who knows about my sexual proclivities. Must have to do with my recent change. ( **Third tail** ) Hm?" Riley responded as the match began.

"You're going down." Karui challenged as she whipped out her sword.

"Show me what you've got." Katie replied back with a smirk as she fell into a taijutsu stance.

"Who do you think will win sensei?" Naruko asked as her and Kakashi walked over to Riley, Draco, Tsunade, and Jiraiya.

"Hm… I'm not sure. It's dangerous to fight a kenjutsu user without weapons of your own, however there are exceptions." Kakashi replied.

"True… and Katie is that exception." Riley stated, having overheard their conversation.

"How so?" Kakashi inquired as he watched the two girls duke it out. Karui was on the offensive taking swings with her sword and trying to keep Katie off balance. Katie meanwhile was dodging and rolling away, keeping Karui from hitting her.

"Yeah, just because you trained her doesn't mean she'll win." Naruko stated.

"That's not why I know she'll win. I know she'll win because she has every advantage and a great reason to win and not to lose." Riley answered earning a look of confusion from Kakashi and Naruko while Jiraiya grinned perversely and Tsunade and Draco deadpanned.

"How does she have every advantage? Kenjutsu trumps straight taijutsu. Unless she draws a weapon, it's dangerous for her to fight at such close range." Naruko explained sounding like she knew exactly what she was talking about.

"In most cases yes. However in Katie's case, she is the best kind of close range fighter. Her skills in Taijutsu may still be developing, but when it comes to melee combat, Katie is the most well suited for it, that I've ever seen." Riley explained with a smirk.

"What do you mean?" Tsunade inquired as she glanced down at the field and saw Katie cartwheel out of the way of a lunge from Karui. Katie then sent three shuriken spiraling towards the Kumo nin, however she easily deflected them with her sword.

"Katie possesses a unique bloodline. One that allows her to turn pure magic into stamina." Riley explained with a smirk, as Katie side stepped a slash and delivered a quick jab to Karui's face. The strike landed true and startled the Kumo Kunuoichi. Katie quickly backpedaled and put some distance between herself and Karui and waited for the attack to continue.

"When it comes to fighting in close range, there is no one who can outlast Katie. If you're not leagues ahead of her, and can put her down quickly, she'll drag out a fight until you are completely out of energy. I designed her style around dodging and counter-attacking. Since she can draw these things out. She'll keep avoiding the girl and wait for her to tire, then she'll go on the offensive." Riley stated with a grin.

"That's a very useful bloodline. I guess this will be an interesting one." Kakashi agreed while Naruko actually turned back and focused on the fight, realizing that Katie could be a much bigger threat in finals then she first anticipated.

The fight continued for about ten minutes. Katie kept dodging and rolling out of the way, never appearing winded while Karui was becoming infuriated by her opponent's calm attitude. Her attacks were starting to lose their finesse, she was starting to sweat and pant, obviously running out of energy.

Whenever Karui would pull back to catch her breath Katie would go on the offense, keeping the girl from resting.

"Fucking hold still." Karui growled as she lunged rather sloppily at Katie, but to pretty much everyone's surprise the blade pierced her stomach. Karui looked shocked that she'd finally managed to hit her target though everyone in the crowd suddenly gasped. Karui was about to look to see what had caused the gasp when the Katie that she had stabbed suddenly turned brown revealing itself to be a mud clone. It quickly grabbed her arm and held her in place. Before Karui could think to perform a **Substitution** , she heard a whooshing from above her, followed by a sudden pain, and then blackness.

"Nice." Kakashi noted as Katie delivered a flying drop kick to Karui's head, slamming her into the ground and knocking her unconscious.

"Someones gonna have a fun time tomorrow." Riley stated with a chuckle as she watched Katie glance up at her and smile, as the proctors entered and checked Karui's condition.

"That was well planned." Minato stated aloud, as he and the other VIP's clapped their hands for the display.

"Even I'll admit that." A agreed, making a mental note to tell Karui's sensei to work on her skill sets and expand them.

Katie quickly made it back to the participants booth and was quickly pulled into a hug by Riley.

"Did I do well?" Katie inquired with a smile.

"You did great. I told you, you had nothing to be worried about." Riley told her as she quickly kissed her on the lips, earning a surprised look from Kakashi and Naruko.

"I take it this is another one of your girlfriends?" Kakashi guessed.

"Oh yeah… Kakashi this is Katie. Katie, this is Kakashi Hatake. And of course the world famous girl who lived." Riley introduced the two but adopted a heavy amount of sarcasm when addressing her sister, whom simple made a face at her.

"Nice to meet you." Katie said with a smile though Riley took note through their bond of the obvious distaste that Katie had for Naruko. It actually made Riley smile and hold her tighter as she felt those emotions.

"Oh uh… sorry you must be Riley's other student." Kakashi stated as he noticed Draco off to the side.

"So you are Kakashi Hatake? Riley speaks quite a lot about you." Draco replied.

"None of it bad I hope?" Kakashi stated with a chuckle.

"She's says you're an amazing fighter with a bad habit of reading porn and giggling like a perverted troll doll." Draco replied, which caused Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Naruko to burst out laughing while Kakashi shot a look at Riley whom simply turned and grinned at him.

Suddenly they all heard the proctors call down the next match, which was Draco Vs Dosu of Oto.

"Any words of encouragement? Any appeasing reasons for me to try extra hard to win?" Draco asked as he gave Riley a prideful smirk.

"You need some encouragement? Alright. If you lose I'll shove my foot up your ass." Riley told him in a cold menacing tone.

"And if I win?" Draco inquired fearfully.

"I won't shove my foot up your ass." Riley replied sweetly, earning a nod from Draco whom headed down for his fight.

"What do you think his chances of winning are?" Naruko inquired.

"Out of all my students… Draco is the best. In terms of skill… he reminds me a lot of Kakashi when he was younger." Riley replied as she and Katie turned their attention to the arena.

"A powerful endorsement." Jiraiya noted.

"You'll soon seen why. Draco is a prodigy when it comes to offensive magic. When applied to Ninjutsu, he absorbs the information like a sponge." Riley stated as the two young men squared off against each other in the field.

"What do you think his chances are, Severus?" Lucius inquired as he and Narcissa stood next to their old friend.

"Ms Slytherin trains them hard. Draco in no exception. If from what I hear from you about his dark arts training is true, then I suspect he's quite far along in his Ninjutsu training as well." Severus answered, his calculating eyes locked on his godson, whom stood with a typical high-born confidence to him.

"Ready? Begin!" The proctors called and quickly vanished with via **Shunshin** and **Apparation**.

"You ready to scream kid? Cuz I'm gonna, FUCK ME!" Dosu started to try to intimidate Draco though the second the proctors were out of the way, Draco let lose with a sudden **stupefy** , aiming to end this quickly. Dosu dodged and quickly let lose with a sudden sound blast from a device on his forearms. Draco felt his ears begin to hurt and quickly cast a silencing charm on everything around him, which to his joy, negated the effect of Dosu's attack.

Dosu meanwhile had no clue what Draco had just done. He just watched him send a spell at the ground and suddenly, he didn't seem bothered by his sound waves anymore.

Dosu had to quickly dodge a **Reducto** and quickly formulate a new plan. It was as he dodged, that he realized, that he wasn't making any sound.

" _That kid… he must have used some sort of magic to make everything silent. He cut off my sound wave attacks… I guess I'll have to go back to wind style."_ Dosu thought as he quickly brought his hands together.

" **Wind Style: Drilling Air Bullet!"** He stated in the silence, however, to his surprise Draco was quickly flying through handsigns as well.

" **Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"** Draco let lose with the weakened fireball which slammed into the wind bullet and absorbed it's power. Since Wind strengthens Fire, Draco's fireball increased in size and speed and rushed at Dosu whom had to move fast in order to dodge.

" _Damn! That kid's a Fire Style user!_ " Dosu thought.

While Dosu was dodging, Draco had his wand out, and was waving it with purpose. He was watching Dosu intently and the second he stopped Draco uttered the word " **Fulmen."** with his wand pointed at Dosu.

Before Dosu could react a bolt of lightning snapped down from the sky and struck him faster then he could move. The loud deafening bang and burning pain quickly put him on his ass.

"That was like your ability." Kakashi noted, recalling the rain of lightning, Riley had dropped on the three headed demon, back in the first round of the Triwizard tournament.

"It's elemental magic. I can just do it a lot easier then most people. Others have to focus and use their concentration. Draco already knows the first tier of Lightning magic." Riley stated.

Dosu found himself on his stomach struggling to get up, when he felt something slam into his back. He then felt a piercing pain.

Draco was now on top of Dosu, a kunai in either hand, buried in the Oto nin's shoulders, preventing him from moving them.

Before Dosu could come up with a plan of defense, Draco pulled out his wand and used **stupefy** to end it.

He was quickly announced as the winner and made his way back to the participants booth. Naturally the Slytherin prince had his head held high, a smirk adorning his features as he made his way there.

"Good job Draco." Katie congratulated.

"Yes, well done." Riley agreed.

"Poor bugger wasn't expecting the lightning." Draco noted with a chuckle.

"Yep… time to move on to a new trump card." Riley told him, earning a nod of understanding.

"Looks like the last fight is between the two remaining Kumo nin and the other Iwa bodyguard." Riley stated.

Needless to say, the fight between Jun ( **Iwa** ) Omoi, and Samui was quite awesome. Naturally the two teammates teamed up to gang up on Jun. However he was much more powerful then the average Genin.

He was able to put up a great fight against the two skilled fighters and they were able to finally beat him with a sacrifice. Omoi and Samui seemed to have a quick conversation, and when it was done Omoi rushed Jun like a berserker swinging his sword madly trying to keep the man off balance. Finally the two clashed blades and that's when the Kumo team activated their trap. Omoi twisted his blade and shot his hand out to grab Jun by the throat, once he held him, a loud rushing sound was heard and suddenly a large tiger made of lightning enveloped the two and shocked them both. Knocking out Omoi and disorienting Jun. Once Jun was on the ground, Samui appeared above him and held him down with her sword, thus winning the match.

"Samui of Kumo is the victor. Would all the victors please come down to the arena floor." Genma ordered as a goblin holding a bowl approached the proctors.

Each victor was then required to draw a number.

The matches ended up being;

1st Naruko vs. Neji

2nd Temari vs. Shikamaru

3rd Kabuto vs. Kurotsuchi

4th Shino vs. Kankuro

5th Thomas vs. Amaro

6th Samui vs. Katie

7th Draco vs. Sasuke

And Gaia would move on to the second round, and fight the victor of the first match.

Afterwords the Kage gave a speech about the importance of the test and the exams in total, and how it was meant to show off a country's power. They were all informed of the rules for the finals, and told that they had a lucky time limit of two months to train. The finals would be held at the same place as the world cup Quidditch games. And people from all over Europe and the elemental nations would be coming to watch them.

With that out of the way, Riley informed Draco to get some rest and she would begin his training tomorrow. He and Katie both had tough opponents and they would need a lot of training in order to guarantee victory.

Once that was done, Riley and Katie quickly vanished, and it wasn't for an hour, until they were found.

Daphne, Luna, and Fleur could all sense passion, and lust echoing across their connection to Riley, however they had no clue where to them. Finally it occurred to Fleur, to check the island, since they hadn't been there in a while. The three girls used Fleur's protkey to get there, and found it to be quite cold. It was a rather cold day in Britain since it was still winter time, however this was much colder, probably closer to ten degrees Fahrenheit.

They quickly cast warming charms on themselves and did a quick check of the island. They finally found Riley and Katie holding each other and kissing passionately, in a steamy pool of water, in the middle of the island.

"You two sure ran off in a hurry." Daphne stated, as she noted that Katie was sitting on Riley's lap, and she was gently grinding her hips, meaning Riley's little friend had probably come back to play.

"Hey ladies… sorry for running off. I promised Katie if she won her match, I'd do whatever she wanted for twenty-four hours." Riley told them, as Katie glanced back and offered the girls a lustful smile.

"Took you guys long enough to find us." Katie stated as she let out a tired breath. The girls could tell she was coming down from an orgasm, with the way she was breathing and moving.

"So what you really wanted to do, was fuck in a pool of warm water, while it's fucking freezing outside?" Daphne inquired with a shiver.

"Yep… the only thing keeping me warm is Riley. No warming charm, just this water, and my demon lover." Katie replied as she lowered herself further into the water.

"Room for three more?" Fleur inquired, with a sultry grin.

"Hell yeah." Katie replied with a smile as the girls quickly entered the water and then stripped, to avoid the freezing cold. All of them were huddled low in the water, the warm steam caressing their faces as it rose from the magical pool.

"You ladies just stay warm, I'll take care of you." Riley told the others, and in a moment Luna, Daphne and Fleur let out light moans as they felt Riley's tails push into their waiting sex's.

- **Later** -

"What do we do sir?" One Leaf ninja asked another. Four Leaf Chuunin stood at the entrance of a burning building, crawling towards them with heavy burns to his legs was a young boy, probably ten. He had tears streaming down his face and he was trying with all his might to make it to the exit of the building, which couldn't have been more then ten feet away.

"Orders say no survivors." The Captain of the team stated in a cold emotionless voice.

Two of the four ninja shared looks between each other, obviously they were not okay with this course of action. One however simply smirked and grabbed the door to the entrance. He waited for a few more moments until the kid was closer before slamming the door in his face. Leaving him to die in the burning building.

"That was fucked up." One of the Chuunin said to the one whom had shut the door.

"Hey… orders are orders. Who knows, that kid could have grown up to be the next Orochimaru or something." The man rationalized.

"You're sick." The reluctant Chuunin stated with a shake of his head.

"No place in this life for a bleeding heart, Kotetsu." The Captain stated.

"Still doesn't make this suck any less." Stated the other reluctant Chuunin, Izumo.

"Come on guys, mission accomplished I'll get us some Sake when we get back." The asshole stated with a smile, earning a glare, and look of disgust from Kotetsu and Izumo respectively.

" _ **This… is why I hate your kind."**_ They all heard from behind them. The four glanced back and standing there, holding the boy in her arms was Ralael.

"What the hel..." The captain began to say when his whole body suddenly imploded as it was crushed by a sudden dramatic increase in gravity. The asshole Chuunin, quickly tried to pull a Kunai but before he could his eyes shot from his eye sockets as the pressure of gravity around his body dropped sharply.

It took only a moment but his body quickly expanded like a balloon, and then, just like a balloon, he popped, his screams echoed across the night sky as his organs, blood, and bones exploded in every direction.

"Gods!" Izumo screamed.

"Shit!" Kotetsu cried out as the two stumbled back in fear.

The two felt themselves lift off the ground and float closer to Ralael. Both were terrified beyond measure, unable to control their bodies, both being bombarded by a feeling of hatred and dread emanating off of the demonic angel.

" _ **You are cowards. Unable to do what is right. But I sensed your anger at what was happening. I will give you one chance to make amends. You've killed this boy's mother, father, sister, and brothers. Along with all that he once had. You will take him the nearby town and deliver him to his aunt. Do this… and I will allow you to return to that retched cesspool with your pathetic lives."**_ Ralael ordered.

"We'll do it…. We swear." Izumo stated earning a nod from Kotetsu.

" _ **Next time… do not hesitate or fear to do the right thing. Just do it. If you don't. I 'will' find you."**_ Ralael finished her threat and she passed the unconscious yet fully healed boy to the two ninja. Both of them fell to the ground as Ralael faded from existence.

"We should hurry." Kotetsu stated earning a nod of agreement from Izumo. They quickly took the boy to the nearby town and tracked down his aunt. They left him there and quickly made a dash back to Konoha as fast as humanly possible.

- _ **Later-**_

Minato sat in his office when a rapping at the door was heard.

"Come in." Minato called out.

The door opened and in walked Shikaku Nara, along with Kotetsu and Izumo, both of whom looked terrified.

"What's going on?" Minato asked as he noticed the serious look on Shikaku's face.

"She killed half our team… my lord." Izumo stated fearfully.

"What? Who?" Minato asked as he rose to his feet.

"Ralael." Shikaku answered as he glanced down at the two cowering Chuunin.

"Gods… so it's begun. She's finally begun her attack against Konoha." Minato stated as he and Shikaku locked eyes.

"Gather the council. We need to begin preparing." Minato ordered. Shikaku nodded and left.

"Now… I want you two to explain to me, everything that happened." Minato ordered the two fearful Chuunin.

Both men nodded and began to recount their mission.

 **-1 Hour Later-**

Riley reentered her room and quickly removed her clothes. She was quite surprised when she turned around and noticed all of her lovers sitting awake staring at her.

"More bad people?" Katie inquired.

"Yes." Riley answered as she lay in bed between the four of them.

"Riley… I want to help you." Katie stated after a moment, earning a surprised look from Riley and the other girls.

"What?" Riley asked.

"I know you are fighting bad people. I know they're not good-guys and I know they aren't innocent. I just worry about what it's doing to you. Whenever you come back here you're so… I don't know… tired. You never get tired… I can see that this hunting is really taking it's toll on you. I want to help you. I want to be there for you." Katie told her.

"Are you asking me to teach you how to kill these evil people?" Riley asked as she locked eyes with Katie.

"No… I'm asking you to teach me how to fight with you." Katie replied.

"I want to help too." Fleur stated.

"Me too." Daphne agreed.

"We should learn to fight together. You plan on us always being by your side. So we should learn to actually stand by your side, even when it hurts. Even when it's terrifying." Luna agreed.

"We want to fight with you Riley… to put an end to this evil together." Katie stated a burning determination in her eyes.

Riley looked at each of them in the eyes, searching their souls and their minds for any hint of doubt. All four wanted to stand by Riley's side. They wanted to be more then just the woman whom warmed her bed and awaited her return from darkness. They wanted to stand alongside her as she marched into the worst of places, and fight it with her.

Riley felt her heart warm at the thought, at the love and concern in all of their eyes. She knew they were ready… they had a reason to do these things. She just had to teach them how.

"Alright… I'll teach you how to fight darkness. I'll teach you how to kill like me. You want to fight the evil of the world? Then you will learn to walk with Ralael. I will teach you to become Agents of Carnage..."

 _ **-To be Continued-**_

 _ **Alright… that's it for this chapter, hope you enjoy sorry about the lame fights, I just wanted to get expressions and focus on the main or minor differences from canon. Let me know what you think. Also new little mini poll, I would like some cool names and maybe some interesting method of killing people for these lovely ladies. They'll be earning names for themselves as they gain skill, and rack up kills. Just like Kakashi' is famous for his Chidori. I'd like some cool ideas for ways that the ladies can kill people, like signature moves kind of thing, also names… my only criteria for names, is to make them subservient to angel. Basically, no names like goddess of this or that, kind of thing, also I'm aiming for more intimidating names. Alright anyway see ya!**_

 _ **\**_


	42. 38: A lesson in Carnage

_**Alright here's the next chapter hope you guys enjoy and HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**_

 **Broken Angel**

Chapter 38

"So it has finally made it's move against us?" Hiruzen Sarutobi stated, as he and the rest of the council sat discussing the event that had occurred recently.

"Yes… the Angel killed two of our men, and allowed the other two to live and send a message." Minato replied.

"But why did it allow them to live?" One of the civilians asked.

"Guilt." Shikaku Nara answered.

"What do you mean, Shikaku?" Utatane inquired.

"The two didn't agree with what was being done. It was a simple assassination mission. We were asked to kill a merchant and his family to eliminate the competition for our client. There were children, one as young as ten, involved. Izumo and Kotetsu didn't agree with killing them, and if I had to guess, it's because of their moral choice, that the Angel spared them." Shikaku explained.

"So… all we have to do to make this monster go away, is not take any more missions and allow ourselves to go broke?" One of the civilians asked, sarcastically.

"That seems like a reasonable conclusion. The Angel doesn't care about our finances, or how well we all get paid. It simply wants to destroy sin, so as long as we do bad shit, it'll keep attacking us." Shikaku stated in a drawl tone.

"This is bull! We need to do something about this monster, and we need to do it now! Next time it may not be some no named Chuunin who get's offed, next time it could be one of our elites, then what are we going to do?" A civilian asked.

"We need to think of something. This monster will continue it's attacks until we put it down." Another civilian added.

"It's not as simple as just going out and fighting it. The creature is as powerful, if not more, then a kage. It also possesses a form of intangibility. None of our attacks will connect. We need to be smart and come up with a plan." Inoichi Yamanaka stated, earning nods from his fellow nins.

"Well, if that's the case, does anyone have any ideas?" Another Civilian inquired.

"Not a one." Shikaku admitted.

"Dammit. First the Uchiwa girl, then Orochimaru, now an Angel. How many more problems could we possibly have to deal with?" A councilor whined.

"Hmm… perhaps therein lies the answer to our problems." Danzo mused, loud enough for the council to hear him.

"What do you mean Danzo?" Sarutobi inquired, eying his old teammate intently.

"Narumi. The girl possesses her own form of Intangibility, does she not? Perhaps we can convince her to deal with this threat for us. She is a shinobi of the Land of Fire, after all. I say we send a mission request to the Daimyo and ask for his assistance and by extension the assistance of Narumi Namikaze, in dealing with this threat." Danzo suggested.

"You really think Narumi will go for that? What's stopping her from quitting?" Minato asked in reply.

"Well, she'll be labeled as a Missing-nin for one. But that's besides the point. We simply need for this to remain a business arrangement. She wont assist us out of the goodness of her heart. That's why I suggested we hire her. She is a ninja afterall, and a Ronin to boot. Ronin are loyal to one thing, their paycheck. If we keep this strictly business, we should have no problem." Danzo replied.

"She's already rich. Our current estimation of her net worth, with all of the investing the goblins have been doing for her, is around Three hundred million galleons. That translates out to about 6.7 Billion Ryo. Even if we offered her a fifty million Ryo bounty on the damn Angel, what is that amount of money to her? Plus, from what our spies in the exams tell us, she doesn't really go anywhere or do anything. She isn't spending large amounts of her money. So it's not like she needs a source of income. The interest off her investments are enough for her to live comfortably for the rest of her life, and that amount grows each month as the goblins make more investments for her." Shikaku stated, earning reluctant nods of agreement from some of his fellow councilors.

"What makes us think that girl can help us anyway. I'm sure we can figure out how to deal with this ourselves." A civilian offered up indignantly.

"Narumi Namikaze took down a Kage level demon, in the Triwizard tournament. Our spies tell us that she has more power then any of them have ever felt. Hell, she nearly choked out the Tsuchikage, not even Lord Fourth was ballzy enough to choke that friggin' midget out, and then let him walk away. Not to mention, we all heard what happened when she was confronted after the first round of the Triwizard tournament. Her Chakra was potent enough to knock three Kage, Two Sannin, a legendary Wizard and a large group of powerful ninja and magicals, on their asses. Master Jiraiya probably has the largest reserves of any of our veteran ninja, and not even he could put a kage on their ass with the weight of his chakra alone." Shikaku explained in a bored drawl.

"...And let's not even get into the part where she used Genjutsu to kick the late Kazekage's ass, and humiliate him in front of his allies and rivals." Inoichi added earning nods of agreement from his fellow ninja.

"We understand that the girl is good. But how do we know she can help?" A civilian asked.

"Well… Demon summonings are rare. Most of the time the demons are just sealed away, or driven back into hell, she however, was able to face one in single combat and not only best it, but kill it as well. Demons and Angels are polar opposites, but that doesn't mean killing them is… If Lady Slytherin possesses that kind of power, perhaps it's best to see if we can cultivate it, and use it to our advantage." Shikaku explained the council.

"I agree with Shikaku. The girl is exceptional, and with her assistance we may be able to put an end to this monster." Danzo stated.

"There is one other method we could explore." Jiraiya stated aloud.

"What would that be master Jiraiya?" Tsume inquired.

"Well, Shikaku did state that Demons and Angels are polar opposites, and we do know that the two races are in an eternal conflict with one another. Maybe we can utilize the Kyuubi within Naruko?" Jiraiya offered.

"How so?" Minato asked, eying his sensei curiously.

"Well, Demon Chakra has been known to be highly corrosive to humans, massive amounts of it, might have the same kind of effect on an angel. What if we gather up a large quantity of Bijuu chakra, seal it away, and then seal the angel within it. Theoretically the demon chakra should begin to attack and break down the angel, and then we just continually pump demonic chakra into this seal, the angel should degrade and be destroyed by the corrosive energy." Jiraiya explained. Many of those present began to nod their heads and adopt thoughtful looks as they considered that plan.

"Would it be possible to create such a seal, lord Fourth?" A civilian inquired.

"Anything is possible with seals. There are millions of different seal characters, each one does something. The trick is to find the right combination. The seal I created for the nine-tails was thought up on the fly, but with enough time to prepare and with master Jiraiya's help, I'm sure I can come up with something." Minato stated, his look thoughtful, as he began to wonder if this could possibly be the threat that Naruko was meant to face, to save the world.

"We should explore both options. We still need a way to hold the angel in place long enough to seal it." Danzo stated after a moment of silence.

"Well, if that's the path we wish to take, then how do we go about it? We haven't really addressed the 'how'? We still have a very slim chance of even getting Narumi to agree to help us, so we need to come up with a good incentive." Lily inquired.

"Threatening her, or her girlfriends is off the table." Minato stated almost immediately, to stop anyone from even attempting to entertain the idea.

"Well… she doesn't need money, what about power, or jutsu?" Homura inquired.

"What if we just ask her what it'll take?" Lily asked.

"What do you mean?" One of her fellow councilors replied curiously.

"Well… we approach her with the mission and ask her what it would take. Then we can try bartering if the cost is too high." Lily explained.

"I like it… however we face a problem with all of this." Minato stated.

"And what is that Lord fourth?" Utatane asked of him.

"The Triwizard tournament. Neither of my daughters can come to help us until it is finished. Both are magically bound to participate. We need to think of a way to hold off until the end of the tournament before they can be free to return and assist us." Minato informed them.

"So what do we do until then? That's at least two months away." Inoichi inquired.

"We run interference, and I think I know how." Shikaku stated.

"How?" Minato asked, eager to hear what the Nara genius has come up with.

"We'll have to charge slightly more for certain missions, however for the next two months we'll take only missions that render aid to clients. Like escorts or protection. Perhaps we can offer D-Rank missions outside of the village. However, we'll have to cut back on the assassination of anyone whom isn't a well established criminal or tyrannical individual. That way, we can avoid the angel's wrath. Maybe we can try filtering those missions to places like Iwa." Shikaku explained.

"You want to give Iwa more financial backing? What good will that do us in the long run?" A civilian asked.

"No I want to make Iwa a bigger target. If Iwa is carrying out more petty assassinations against people whom aren't necessarily evil, then hopefully the angel will turn it's attention on them. Giving us breathing room." Shikaku stated.

Understanding dawned on his fellow councilors. It was a gamble he was talking about. Hopefully the angel was just targeting injustice and if so, it would go after Iwa or whomever was taking those dirty missions, while if Konoha was only helping people, sure their coffers might take a hit, but maybe the angel would leave them be for a while.

"Alright, let's adjourn this meeting and begin it anew tomorrow. We all have much to think about. Dismissed." Minato ordered as the council rose and began to break apart.

Meanwhile in the corner of the room, hidden in shadows under a powerful **Notice-Me-Not** charm was Riley.

 _'Interesting thought process. You're not wrong. If only you would establish a permanent plan for following that mindset. If it was just my own grievances with this place, then I wouldn't give it a second thought. However… most of you are corrupt cunts whom only care for your money, and power. You're afraid now, but how long will that last? How long until you return to your corrupt ways, and continue to murder innocents?'_ Riley thought to herself as she strolled out of the chambers, passing the Hokage's assistant on the way out. She noticed she was carrying a newspaper and knew that Minato's addition of the Daily Prophet had arrived. She had to force herself to keep walking, otherwise she would have stayed to relish in the fear that the Fourth Hokage and his wife were about to feel.

"My lord… your paper has arrived." His assistant offered him. Minato was still sitting at his place in the council chambers, alongside the elders and his wife. An Anbu quickly took the paper and scanned it for seals, before passing it off to the Hokage.

It took only a second for Minato's eyes to harden.

"What's wrong Minato?" Lily asked as she noticed the look in his eyes.

The other elders turned to look at him as he dropped the paper down on the table in front of him. On the cover it read, **"Angel strikes again,** **57** **dead.** "

- **The previous night** -

"Please… Riley… just end it." Katie got out, through her tears.

Before her stood the ghastly form of Ralael, shrouded in darkness. As Katie let those words slip from her lips, a monstrous smile stretched across Ralael's face, and the angel turned and glided away ready to begin it's slaughter.

Katie felt Daphne rub her back, while Fleur and Luna held each other. All four of them were crying. When they had asked Riley to teach them to be like her, they had thought she would train them like she usually did. They had not expected for her to immediately grab the four of them and take them to some giant apartment in France where woman were being drugged and raped. It only took a few minutes to figure out that this was a Brothel, but not the kind with willing participants. There had to be like forty girls here, all of them young, they had to be between the ages of thirty and fifteen, though it wouldn't surprise them, if there were some younger ones as well.

Riley had brought them here, and hid them under **Notice-Me-Not** charms. She then made them watch for almost half an hour as girls were beaten, drugged and raped. It sickened them to their very cores. Now it was finally coming to an end, as screams echoed throughout the building. They heard a loud crash as a nude man went flying through a nearby wall. He tried to stand up only for a blast of magic to slam into his chest, causing his skin to bubble and melt off. He screamed in agony as his organs spilled out and he continued to scream for several moments before finally dying.

The girls stood wide eyed as they found themselves floating, following after the carnage, as Ralael slaughtered the dozens of people in the building. She made them watch as she killed without mercy. Cutting people to pieces, burning them alive, melting them with curses, if was the most horrible thing any of the four girls had ever seen. But deep down inside of them, they felt a spark of something. Something that had surprised them all. It was satisfaction. They had watched these monstrous men, brutalize and torture these woman, and now they were finally getting what they deserve.

This continued for several minutes, all of the doors and windows were magically sealed, so no one could escape. The girls, the ones whom weren't drugged beyond sanity looked on with reverence as their many prayers were fulfilled. Though a few… a few were beyond saving.

Katie, Daphne, Luna and Fleur watched with broken hearts as Riley hovered over the body of a young woman, she couldn't have been more the twenty. She could still be seen breathing, however her face was frozen into a thousand mile stare. She had been drugged into insanity. Probably fed Ecstasy and other drugs until she eventually overdosed. Her eyes were unmoving and the girls began to wonder if she was in a coma of some sort. They saw Ralael extend a hand and green energy coursed out of it. They could tell she was using medical chakra to try and heal the girl. But a second later she pulled back. For a quiet moment nothing was said, then Ralael placed her hand on the girls head, and pulled back. To their surprise they saw what could only be described as the girls soul float out of her body.

" **Her brain wasn't working anymore. Mercy sometimes falls on the unwilling."** Ralael stated as she turned to glide through a wall, off to continue her slaughter.

Her four mates stood staring at the dead girl for several minutes, before finally, Katie spoke. "Why is she making us see this?"

"Because we have to." Daphne answered as she took a deep breath. She was obviously not comfortable with any of this. However instead of anguish and horror, like the other three were feeling, she was just angry. She wanted these people to die, for what they did.

"Zis place is so horrible." Fleur stated, tears of sadness and rage, stung at her face. This place was an awful reminder of what was often the fate of her kind. She hated this place and all that it stood for. Not now, but later, when she reflected on this moment, she would be surprised at the joy she felt knowing that this place would soon cease to exist.

"This is a den of monsters. Riley is instilling in us the understanding of doing what needs to be done." Luna agreed as she swallowed loudly, probably trying to keep the bile from rising in her throat. Luna didn't care about the dead men. She wanted them to suffer and die. What made her sick was the innocent young women, whom were tortured. It tore at her heart to see such things happening.

"But why'd she make us watch? Why didn't she just end this a while ago?" Katie asked with tears streaming down her face. This was all to horrible. What these people were doing to these poor woman. And it wasn't just men, there were more then a few woman whom were here playing along in raping and torturing these woman. Hell the one whom seemed to run this place was a woman. Thinking of that… the woman's face flashed in her mind.

The other girls saw the image as well, the powerful thought from Katie, echoed across their connection to Riley. They all felt hatred fill their hearts, to think that someone, a woman no less, would do this to people, innocent people, made their blood boil. Before they could put too much thought into it, Ralael descended from the ceiling. In her arms was the very woman they were thinking about.

The woman was older, probably in her mid Fifties. She wore a nice shirt and pants, and seemed well off. She had light greyish blonde hair, and dark eyes. She was probably quite beautiful at one time, though now she just looked mean, or at least she did. Right now she looked terrified and reeked of piss and shit.

Ralael dropped the bitch on the floor. She was screaming and crying in fear and terror. She quickly tried to crawl away but was stopped as Daphne stepped in front of her and released the **Notice-Me-Not** charm.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Daphne bit out, her eyes alight in rage.

" _What? Who are you? Did Alexander send you to do this?"_ The woman asked in French.

" _Why? Why would you do this? Why hurt these people?"_ Fleur asked back, in French, as she to released the charm. Katie and Luna quickly followed suit.

" _Please… it was just business."_ The woman pleaded.

" _Business!"_ Fleur shrieked. The word making everything so much more wrong. This was all just business? Raping and torturing innocent young woman, for money and the pleasure of horrible people, was just business? What the hell kinda world were they living in if that was a thing?

"Please… _I'll give you whatever you want. Money? Men? Woman? I have connections with the local government… please… just tell me what you want?"_ The woman begged, but all she managed to do was piss Fleur off even more.

"You are a monster." Fleur stated in English for the other girls to hear. "All zis is, is business to you? Zese were innocent people! Zhey had lives of Zeir own… you are ze most evil woman I have ever met."

"Horrible rotten bitch." Katie got out through tears.

"Riley, please... make it hurt." Luna ordered her once whimsical and inquisitive eyes, now were filled with fury.

Ralael stared at them for a second before her wand snapped into her hand. She raised it and pointed at the woman's back. " **Crucio."**

The woman let out an ear piecing shriek of pain. She fell to the ground writhing in agony. Riley's mates watched, each one feeling something different. Daphne felt a sick satisfaction echo through her being as she watched the woman writhe in pain. Luna felt nothing as she watched, not caring even an ounce for the piece of human filth before her. Fleur felt that what ever the woman was feeling, she deserved it. And Katie, well Katie just wanted the bitch of a woman before her to die. She brought such suffering and pain to the world. Katie just wanted her gone from it.

It was a full twenty seconds of writhing and jerking in unimaginable pain, that the woman endured before she finally spasm-ed violently and broke her own back. Ralael finally let up, and put her wand away, she then absorbed the woman's soul, being sure to feed it to Kurama. She then turned and glided back down the hall to continue the slaughter.

Her four mates stood staring down at the dead woman's corpse. Each one sickened by her mere presence. The four decided to leave and followed the sounds of screaming, to locate Ralael.

The Angel stood before about ten men, each one was cowering in the corner of a large room. They had their hands up and were begging to be spared. One was even on his knees, and two more were laying the fetal position screaming their hearts out.

" _Please god… save us!"_ One of the men cried out as he fell to his knees, while Ralael drifted closer.

"You deserve no such mercy." Fleur bit out, hearing his words.

" **There is no god."** Ralael's ghastly voice echoed across the room, the men began to scream louder as they levitated off the ground. Ralael raised her hands, as large wooden beams tore from the walls and shot out the windows.

- **Outside** -

Normal people outside were just casually strolling down the street, unaware of the massacre occurring in the nearby building. Suddenly they heard windows break and all eyes turned to the large brick apartment building. About two dozen large wooden beams shot out the windows, they floated over the streets mesmerizing the muggles below. Each beam floated over to a section of street before angling vertical to the ground. The muggles saw the bottoms of the beams glow blue and then without warning, they slammed into the earth, embedding into the concrete.

More boards floated towards those imbedded into the ground and stuck to them in a horizontal position forming several large crosses. The crosses lined the streets and the muggles below stood fearfully, some began to run, while others were mesmerized by the magic they were seeing.

Suddenly screams filled the air as ten men shot out of the windows. Each one was floating towards a different cross, carried by some unseen force of magic. They were forced onto the crosses, screaming in fear the whole time. The people on the streets were terrified, they all knew what was about to happen, anyone whom had ever taken even a passing interest in society would recognize a crucifixion.

After a moment of struggling in the air, the men's arms were forced wide and they were placed against the crosses. Peoples eyes were locked on the men, though some found their eyes drawn the exploded windows. There they saw the true terror.

People began to scream in terror, or simply let their jaws fall in awe. There, floating from the window was Ralael, the Angel of Carnage. People on the streets stood in complete awe as they watched the angel float into the center of the street between all of the struggling men, whom were still begging for their lives. A wooden plank floated up in front of Ralael and splinted into large shards of wooden debris. The shards floated over the street four positioning in front of each man, then with a final scream of fear, all of the spikes shot forward embedding into each mans wrists and ankles.

The people on the streets were horrified, though many were still completely mesmerized by the angel's appearance.

Ralael stared at her work for several moments, before smiling wickedly. She then faded from sight, and reappeared next to her mates, whom were watching from the windows, after reapplying the **Notice-Me-not** charms.

" **Let us depart."** Ralael stated as she reached out an touched each one, drawing them into **Kamui.**

- **Three hours later-**

Riley stood at the foot of her bed, staring at her four lovers. Each one was sitting or lying down, each deep in thought.

"How do you feel?" Riley asked eying them closely.

"I know why you made us see that… it was to harden our hearts and test our resolve… that doesn't mean that it didn't suck. That was horrible… terrible..." Daphne replied eying her, obvious pain and disgust in her eyes.

"Riley… is that… is that what you… usually deal with?" Katie asked.

"No… it's usually not that horrible. Most of the time it's one person whose doing all of the bad things, and I just kill him or her and be done with it. While not the largest operation I've destroyed that one was up there. I just needed you to see the extreme of it first. I wasn't going to hold your hands through this. You needed to see humanity at it's worst. As women, I thought that would hit much closer to home. These people deserve no mercy." Riley answered, her eyes cold and firm.

"I know… it's just… that was..." Katie started to reply as she felt tears building in her eyes again, but they were cut off by a hand on her chin. She felt her face turned, towards Riley.

"You did well, my love. You were the one whom told me to do it. You were the one to finally give me the order." Riley told her, there was loved in her eyes now. Gone was the cold uncaring glare, the Riley they all knew and loved was back.

"What will you have us do next?" Luna asked.

"You'll see it again. The horrors of the world. I will make you watch, and judge. You will be judge, and jury, I will be the executioner. I took Katie's order since I knew you all felt the same. However, next time, I wont act until you all give me the order. You will watch and decide for yourself, when someone has gone beyond the point of saving. You will deliver their punishment, I will execute it. I will follow your instructions to the letter. You will learn to read people like I do. Is a thief stealing because he is selfish and wants more for himself, or is he trying to feed his children? Is a man murdering another man for revenge, or out of malice? You will judge these people, and I will carry out their punishment. Every other night, we will do this. And we will continue until it becomes second nature to you, to judge all those around you. To understand why they do the things they do. Once that is done… the rules will change, and a new game will begin. Once I have finished my tests, once you can choose to end life, with ease, you will begin to carry out the executions yourself. Until then… my loves… harden your hearts." Riley told all of them as her tails extended and wrapped around their wastes pulling them close.

"How do you deal wiz it, Riley? How do you stop the images of all zose faces, from flashing in your mind?" Fleur asked as she and the others were pulled close to Riley.

"I tell the images of the victims that I'm sorry for not being there sooner, and to the monsters… I say good riddance." Riley answered.

Fleur stared at her for a second before nodding. It would take a while, but she felt she could move past this. She had seen the monsters, seen what they were, and she had seen them die… she would move past this… she just needed time.

"Why did you reveal yourself Riley?" Daphne inquired.

"To the muggles you mean?" Riley asked, earning a nod she continued, "Well, it's simple… the magicals know of me, the muggles should know too. They are all guilty and must repent. I'm not going to leave the muggles in the dark about this, they will have to work to change themselves too. Plus… an angel wouldn't care about the statute of secrecy, demons sure don't. So I shouldn't make it seem like I'm hiding, otherwise the magicals might suspect something."

Daphne nodded in understanding. It made sense to her, the muggles and the magicals were now on the same playing field. The whole point of Ralael was to serve as a distraction for Riley to build her kingdom. It was the 'Abra-kadabra', it was what would draw their attention while Riley moved in secret.

"Can we go to bed now? We have school in a few hours." Luna inquired.

"Sure… let's go to **Kamui,** we can sleep there. So you guys can get a full nights sleep." Riley offered, earning nods she pulled them all into **Kamui.**

 **-Later that Day-**

News traveled fast about the attack last night. Fifty seven people killed, and ten more soon to be. The men that were crucified were still there. The wooden beams were magically hardened and runed to be indestructible. The muggles were stumped, they couldn't get the men down, they couldn't cut the posts they couldn't pull the men off the crosses, they were stuck, just waiting to die.

Riley had stuck them there with semi-permanent sticking charm, that would last for four days. Enough to makes sure the men died of dehydration, if not of blood loss, or being eaten by the birds. The ten men she had gathered had been the enforcers of the operation, the men whom captured and broke the girls, forcing them to prostitute.

The place had been cleared out, and the still living and unbroken woman were taken to the hospital. Riley hoped they'd survive, but in the end, those kinds of trauma are difficult to come back from. Her mates were quiet the whole day, drawing the attention of all of their friends, but Riley kept them away, telling them she had started to train them in very dark magics, the kind you didn't approach lightly.

Aside from all of that, the only other interesting thing of note, was that the news reported that the French government had been in contact with the Vatican in regards to the appearance of this Angel. Many were calling it a hoax but the unbreakable wooden pillars and the eye witness reports of over two dozen French citizens was making it hard to believe that. Needless to say, those with a belief in such things found themselves at their holy places offering up additional prayers to their gods.

From that day forward things continued as such. Riley offered her mates a night of reprieve from the bloodshed, where they spent the whole night fucking each other senseless, and then Riley would take them to **Kamui** so they could sleep, and then go to school. Then the following night it was back out on the hunt. True to her word, they didn't go to another Brothel, or slave ring. They ended up at the sight of a murder in progress a man had stabbed his wife repeatedly for cheating on him, and now he was going to murder the man she was cheating with, poor guy seemed to have no clue the woman he was with had a husband and was trying to reason with the murderer.

The girls quickly shared glances with each other, they knew that the husband was in the wrong, and that the man whom had been the one his wife was cheating with, was a mostly innocent party. He had no clue she was married and was terrified for his life.

Of course they also understood the husband's anger, if they were in his position they'd be pissed to. However he'd gone to far, did that mean he needed to die? No. But he needed to suffer.

Riley knew what her mates were thinking. She easily read their minds and the moment Luna told Riley to do it, Riley reacted, her tail lashed out and speared the murderer through the shoulder. The two men were stunned by the angel's sudden appearance. Riley's mates winced at the spray of blood, but otherwise kept their composure.

" **You were betrayed by the one you loved. Yet instead of offering her redemption or condemning her for her actions, you gave her death. Suffer for your crimes."** Ralael stated in her ghostly tone. The man was thrown back onto the bed, next to his wife's body, he was stuck there with a sticking charm and his head was forced to turn towards hers. He was forced to stare into his wife's lifeless eyes.

Ralael turned towards the cowering other man, she slowly approached him, reading his mind, assuring herself of his innocence. She saw how he had just met this woman a few nights ago in a bar. She had never once mentioned a husband and never wore a ring. He had even asked her if she was married when she had driven him here to her house for a night of sex. She had said that she was, but not anymore.

This guy wasn't even a bad person. He wasn't a sleaze ball, he was just some regular young man whom met a good looking woman and was tempted by the offer of sex. There was no maliciousness in what he'd done.

" **You are innocent. Call for help. Tell them what happened here."** Ralael ordered, the man's head swung up and down so fast Riley assumed his head might have went flying off if it continued.

With that the Angel turned to leave, ensuring the sticking charm would break as soon as the police arrived. She heard the murderer crying as she and her mates left. His rage had faded and now he was forced to literally face what he'd done.

"You did well ladies." Riley stated as they walked down the street, all of them hidden from sight by charms.

"Thanks Riley… you were right… after what happened a few days ago… this was much easier." Daphne stated.

"True, but the understanding of the situation was much clearer here. It may not be next time." Luna offered up, earning nods of agreement from her fellow mates.

"Where to next?" Katie inquired.

"Far away." Riley answered as pulled them all into **Kamui**

The night continued, things went from tolerable to terrible, to tolerable again. Slowly but surely, Riley's mates were hardening their hearts to the cruelties of the world. However to reach Riley's level, they were still a long way off.

This trend continued for several more days, alongside the regular outings Riley stepped up her lovers training to a whole new level. She began to incorporate **Kamui** into their training, taking them into it for an extra few hours each day to train or sleep. She ran each of them into the ground, training them harder and faster then she ever had. The five also began to focus on their connection. While Riley could easily use it to read their minds or emotions, the girls couldn't really utilize it very well. They could feel Riley's emotions with ease, but not each others, and only extreme thoughts or images actually showed themselves in their mind, when one of them was having an intense thought.

Riley and Daphne began to teach Fleur, Katie and Luna **Occlumency** , they showed them how to build mindscapes and how to organize them, and then protect them.

It was slow going at first but the ladies persisted. Soon the second round of the Triwizard tournament arrived. Due to the debacle of the first round this one was handled internally and was a test of the champions ingenuity and thought processes. The test was insanely simple and yet could nearly be impossible to figure out if you didn't know the trick.

The task was to get past a locked door. The problem was that there was only one kind of way to do it, and the test was optimized for so that each person had to think completely against their normal way of thinking in order to figure it out, their only hint was a clue written above the door. This led to some insanely humerus moments.

Karui went first, her door could only be opened by answering a riddle. Karui was by no means a fool but she was also very blunt, and sucked at thinking underneath the underneath. She stood in front of her door for an hour swearing and cursing trying to figure it out, before finally guessing the right answer which ended up being one of the words in a long string of insults she had fired around in frustration. Turns out the answer was traitor and after having reread the riddle she felt like a moron. Her score out of fifty was twenty-five.

Next was Dmitri Whom simply had to get a key to open his door. The catch, the key was tied to a squirrel, the squirrel was in a tree, and he couldn't use his wand, or any magic to catch it. Took him twenty minutes and a shit ton of cuts and bruises before finally diving off a tree branch and catching the squirrel when it wasn't looking. Of course since he jumped from a tree he also fell, and bruised some ribs. His score was thirty out of fifty

Next was Dianna. Her door also required a key. Which was hidden in the stomach of a dead pig. She didn't know this and stood staring at the pig for about twenty minutes. She finally managed to piece together the riddle and was disgusted by it. It took another ten minutes just to psyche herself up to do it, and then it took about forty more minutes to find the key, since the girl obviously had no idea how to gut a pig. She got twenty-seven out of fifty

After her was Shikamaru who's lazy ass had to run through a physical gauntlet to get to his key, the problem was that if he didn't actually run, he'd be Teleported back to the start. You see he only had eighteen seconds to make it to the end, or else he'd have to restart. Watching the Nara genius try and fail about thirty times was hilarious especially to his teammates. Finally after about a half hour, he finally managed to do it, but then it took him another ten minutes of lying in front of the door, trying to catch his breath, for him to manage to get up and actually open the door. He got a thirty out of fifty.

Next came Kurotsuchi, her test was by far the easiest and yet she almost started to cry in frustration from it being so hard to do. She had a strong pride, and thus was easiest to anger. All she had to do was walk through a crowd to her door. The trick was that all along the way, people in the crowd would say some of the most atrocious things, like calling her a slut, or a worthless nobody or bumping into her without apologizing. The trick was that she couldn't react to any of it. If she so much as turned her head she would be sent back to start, and she couldn't run or move very fast so it took about two full minutes to get through the crowd. After failing about sixty times she finally made it through. It was probably the saddest and yet funniest thing many people had seen in a while. She got a thirty out of fifty.

Next was Oboro and his was by far the funniest. He simply had to reach the door, the catch, his mother was standing in front of him the whole time, chewing him out. She wouldn't let him take even a single step forward. If he tried he took a shoe to the face. It took him almost thirty minutes before he finally started to speed scream at his mother telling her he loved her but he needed to get through this and she was in his way and he'd make it up to her later but she needed to shut up and move. She did just that and he made it to the end. His score was a thirty-one out of fifty

Next up was Krum, his was pretty funny to. Krum was by no means stupid, but math wasn't exactly his strong suit. To open his door he had to guess a number. To get that number he had to solve an advanced Calculus problem. He was given the formulas and just had to do the work. Of course being a pureblooded wizard with no experience in that kind of thing led to him sitting there for nearly forty minutes struggling to work through the problem. He finally managed to get it and like the others felt embarrassed when the answer turned out to be the number one. He got a thirty-five out of fifty

Next up was Fleur, her test was, well… Riley would have found it offensive if it wasn't so funny. Fleur had to get the key from a man, the catch? He was blind. And mean. And had been deprived of alcohol and thus was in a bad mood on top of being mean. Of course Fleur tried flirting with him first and after being shot down so fucking hard, it made even Dianna feel bad for her, Fleur tried other options. Flirting didn't work. Her Allure didn't work. Being nice didn't work. Finally Fleur managed to get him talking about himself and after twenty minutes of talking about the good old days, and a gal back in the states named Betsy, he finally fell asleep, and Fleur got the key. Feeling embarrassed and a little put out, Fleur went through her door. She got a thirty-three.

After her came Cedric, his task was much like Oboro, except he dealt with a pissed off version of his father, a pissed off Tracey, and some older homeless looking gentlemen named Ted, who kindly pointed out all of his flaws, which his father and Tracy quickly slipped into rants about. After spending about twenty minutes getting chewed out by them, Cedric did the only thing he could think of at the time and kicked all three of them in the crotch, and made a run for the door. He managed to get a thirty-seven and was currently the fastest participant.

Finally it was Riley's turn and hers was the funniest by far, at least to the muggleborn in the audience. Riley's test was to open a door using a computer. The catch? Or at least what the ministry assumed would be the catch was that she didn't know how to use one. Of course the method to unlocking the door was to go into the command prompt access a file called door and click, who'd have guessed it, 'Open'. Of course since Riley had absorbed the memories of muggles she knew how to use a computer, she just needed to do some searching to find the file she needed. So after spending ten minutes looking for it, she finally found the file, she didn't know what she needed to do with it so she just opened it and of course the door opened and she passed. She got a forty out of fifty, mostly because Karkaroff was an asshole whom thought she cheated.

The final person to go was Naruko and hers was by far the most embarrassing, and it made Riley laugh so hard that she literally fell to the ground, doubled over, and was crying to boot.

Her door had a riddle above it that asked for 'The' magic word. Naruko thought she had this synched and began spouting out every magical word she knew. She even conjured up a magical dictionary and just recited all of the words. It took nearly an hour before she finally began to scream in frustration. Finally she shouted to the heavens "PLEASE WILL SOMEONE TELL ME HOW TO OPEN THIS FREAKING DOOR."

At 'please' the door opened and Naruko was left standing there dumbstruck. Finally she hung her head and walked through, obviously embarrassed. She got a thirty out of fifty.

Once the test was done they were told the final test would be two days before the Chuunin exam finals. This gave them a little over a month to prepare.

After the exam Riley returned to her mates. Fleur was in desperate need of some reassurances, since she had never been shot down by a man before and this old fucker and managed to damage her pride. Sadly the old guy wasn't really real, he was just an illusion, if he had been Riley would have found him and given him a new asshole in his forehead.

It was around two in the morning after a long night of fucking that the girls were forced out of bed. They were told to get dressed, and the moment they saw Ralael hovering at the foot of the bed, they knew that the time had come for more blood.

 _ **-To Be continued-**_

 ** _Alright, Riley has revealed Ralael to the muggles. Next chapter will be the last one for forth year I promise. How are the muggles and magicals reacting to the attacks? What will happen with the Leaf's attempt to approach Riley, and defeat Naruko? How will Riley's mates react to more carnage and bloodshed, Find out soon. JA NE!_**

 ** _\_**


	43. 39: Guess who's back?

_**Okay here's the next chapter, sorry it took so long. End of the year is here, we'll be finishing up with fourth year this chapter, finally!**_

 _ **Update : Cleaned up this chapter, and also spruced up the fight between Naruko and Voldie, so that it's more believable. **_

**Broken Angel**

Chapter 39

Three weeks. It had been three weeks since the game began. Riley now took her mates out on hunts regularly and they were quickly adapting. Riley didn't know if it had to do with the shock of seeing the true face of evil or if it had something to do with their bonds, or maybe even that her mates were secretly sadistic and cruel individuals, whatever it was, Riley didn't know. What she did know was that her mates could come up with some truly fucked up ways to torture and kill people.

They hadn't yet got to the point where they were doing it themselves, but they were able to easily come up with and order a unique punishment for people's crimes. Naturally the girls had it out for rapists and the likes, however Child molesters, pedophiles and anyone whom willingly inflicted harm onto children, suffered an even worse fate. In three weeks Riley had castrated more men, then she had in the rest of her life.

Training over the three weeks had been intense, and while Riley drove her friends into the ground with intense training, her mates received the worst of it. They were now on two-to-one day schedule. As in Riley let them do their school work, and normal stuff, and then once classes were done, she took them into **Kamui** , for another days worth of training. Naturally she had to bring things like food and water to keep her mates alive since they weren't immortal but otherwise she didn't have to change much.

She trained her mates into the ground, each one was getting the ever loving fuck beaten out of them, day in and day out. Riley was pushing them to the extreme, she kept telling them that if they truly wanted to stand at her side, and fight with her, they needed to be a helluva lot stronger then they were now.

Naturally, the increased training was doing wonders for them. Their skills were increasing exponentially, they were becoming faster and stronger, their powers in ninjutsu were increasing, they were just excelling and Riley couldn't be more proud.

On top of everything, they continued to work on their bond. Luna, Katie and Fleur learned **Occlumency** from Daphne, while Riley explored many of the more intimate facets of the bond. At first only emotions and extreme feelings would flash across the bond, however, with a bit of training Riley was able to learn how to communicate. Sadly the girls couldn't talk to each other, but they could communicate with Riley. It was a mild form of telepathy, though right now it was kinda one way. Riley could send her thoughts to them, and feel their reply back, however they couldn't initiate contact. Riley could only read their minds across the bond when she was actually focusing, otherwise it was silent.

Speaking of training, Riley had upped her training to a ridiculous degree. She was at the point where she was getting about ten months of training in every day while using **Kamui**. She was at the point now where she was learning to infuse Yin and Yang Release into elements, which would allow her to utilize a secondary element, she tried it and right now, she could utilize a few minor Ice Release Jutsu however they were much more taxing then she would have wanted. She guessed her skills in Yin, Yang, and Yin-Yang Release would have to grow exponentially in order for her to utilize secondary and Tertiary elements with ease.

Madara had also begun to teach her a unique ability of the **Rinnegan** one of it's most powerful, and yet also most subtle. **Limbo: Border Jail,** this technique was one of the Rinnegan's more bizarre abilities. It created a handful of Clones that existed in a parallel dimension, that Madara called Limbo. The clones could be used to attack enemies, and defend the creator, they were invisible to any and all sensing abilities except those tied to the Sage, as the **Rinnegan** could see them. On top of that, only a technique tied to sage chakra, could harm them, meaning they were basically invincible, invisible clones that could fight for the user. At his peek power, Madara could only make four, he informed Riley that while the Technique wasn't at all taxing, she could feel what the clones felt as they all shared a sense of touch and she would also feel their connected, instinctual feelings. Basically Madara said that too many and suddenly you start to feel way too much from them and your head starts to hurt.

Madara also informed her, that the clones couldn't use ninjutsu or at least he hadn't found a way for them to do it. Kurama, having overheard, decided to enlighten them as to why that was. Kurama told them that the Limbo clones existed in a purely physical plain of existence. Meaning they couldn't use spiritual energy only physical. So they could use any sort of Taijutsu or Kenjutsu move, but no Ninjutsu or Genjutsu. However he also stated that they could also use Yang Release since it was purely physical energy.

It was at this time that Kurama inquired as to whether Madara would teach Riley the last two of the sacred Uchiha forbidden Techniques **Izanagi** and **Isanami.**

- **Flashback** -

"What do you mean? She already knows what those two abilities do, but they are also worthless to her. She is immortal and thus does not require **Izanagi** to escape death, while with her **Rinne Sharingan** , no other living thing has the power to escape **Tsukuyomi.** Thus **Izanami** becomes useless as well." Madara explained.

" **True, but she could also use Izanagi to save someone she loves, or in turn use it to ensure a difficult opponent doesn't eat her soul or seal her away. Also Izanami, could work against a demon, just as well as a human, and Demons are a helluva lot more stubborn then humans and will most likely never escape Izanami. Plus with her Rinne Sharingan, who knows, maybe she can use both techniques without going blind."** Kurama countered.

"Hm… I guess you're right. Besides, with how advanced her powers of regeneration are, I wouldn't doubt her ability to remove the blinded eye and grow a new one." Madara stated looking thoughtful.

Riley simply watched the two debate with a bored look. She guessed that their wasn't anything her **Rinne Sharingan** couldn't do. I mean it gave her the ability to casually alter reality and create things from nothing. So why shouldn't it be able to withstand the power of **Izanami** and **Izanagi**? She had already learned that her **Rinne Sharingan** , didn't need to switch between the paths in order to use their various powers.

Yeah, back when Riley just had the **Rinnegan** , there was a five second delay she had to endure, where she couldn't use chakra, while switching paths. It's why the **Six Paths** **Technique** was so useful since you didn't have to leave yourself open for those five seconds. However now that she had the **Rinne Sharingan** , she could use all of the **Rinnegan's** powers without needing to switch. Madara often wondered what would happen if she used the **Six Paths Technique** now, since her **Rinne Sharingan** played by a whole different set of rules then his **Rinnegan**.

"Alright… you've convinced me. So how about it Riley? **Limbo: Border Jail, Izanagi,** and **Izanami,** alright with you?" Madara inquired. Riley smiled and nodded, eager to learn the three powerful techniques

- **End Flashback** -

Five days, that's fifty fucking months it took her to learn those three techniques. Turns out she could use **Izanagi** and **Izanami** without going blind however she had a period of rest time. She could use **Izanagi** for up to nine minutes, for each minute that passed, one of the tomoe in her **Rinne Sharingan** vanished. It took about a day for each one to return, but according to Kurama her eyes were perfectly fine. Riley guessed if she used up her full nine minutes her eyes would revert to the **Rinnegan** until a few days had passed. She could use **Izanami** nine times in a row if she had to, again each use was depicted by the loss of a tomoe, according to Kurama it took about as much chakra as the average Kage possessed to recreate the tomoe, but with Riley's reserves it was nothing.

 **Limbo: Border Jail** was an entirely different animal. It took for fucking ever to learn how to do that technique. It's what took up most of the fifty months. The first time she managed to do it, she was able to make three clones. By now she was up to six. However Madara was right, the technique wasn't draining on the body, it was just taxing on the mind. The clones passed back all physical senses like sight, smell, touch, taste, and so on and so on. Having too many clones caused her senses to overload and her head began to hurt like a motherfucker. Six was her limit. But that was more then she would ever need. Each one could use her super-strength and was thus a monster in combat. They were able to remain out for about fifteen minutes before the shadows had to return to her own shadow. It then took about a half hour for them to be usable again.

It was at about the half way point in this fifty month period of training, that Riley began to learn the Bijuu's penultimate technique.

- **Flashback** -

'Clang'

Madara and Riley clashed, Madara armed with his Gunbai fan, while Riley fought with a hand scythe. The two smirked at each other as they remained deadlocked, neither one willing to give ground.

Suddenly Madara's eyes widened in glee, and in a burst of strength he pushed Riley back. He quickly shot towards her, and as she brought up her scythe to block, she heard the ground crack behind her.

Unable to dodge, she was pierced through the chest by a wooden spike. All the while Madara chuckled with amusement.

"Never lose focus of your surroundings. Even if you think you have the advantage." Madara berated her with a smirk.

"You should heed your own advice, grandfather." An amused voice replied. Madara suddenly felt cold steel press to his throat. He glanced down and spotted his own reflection in the scythe blade that was now pressed to his neck.

Madara turned with an amused smirk to find Riley standing behind him, perfectly unharmed. His eyes shot to her own, looking for the loss of a tomoe in her **Rinne Sharingan** , however they were all still present. He glanced back at the Riley he had just stabbed, expecting to see a wood clone as his **Mangekyou** could see through anything less. However to his surprise the Riley that hung impaled on the tree branch was still there blood dripping from it's body. Then with a chuckle from Riley, he watched as the clone and it's blood faded from existence.

"Interesting, now I have to ask dear girl, how did you do that?" Madara inquired, as Riley lowered her weapon and chuckled.

"Yin Chakra, infused into a simple clone." Riley answered with a chuckle.

"Ah I see. You gave the illusion a physical form. It wasn't a real clone, but because of the Spiritual energy flowing within it, you were able to make the illusion real. Impressive control. I couldn't tell the difference. Though ultimately a redundant technique." Madara both praised and criticized.

"True, however, baby steps grandfather. Now that I can begin infusing Yin and Yang energy into my techniques I can begin modifying then into whole new abilities." Riley replied.

"Indeed." Madara conceded.

" **Riley… come here for a moment."** Came Kurama's call.

Riley and Madara both turned to the Fox, whom had been watching the fight with a keen interest. Riley approached him and noticed Kurama eying her intently.

"What?" Riley inquired noticing his look.

" **Hm… I think you're finally ready."** Kurama stated after a moment of silence.

"Ready for what?" Riley asked.

" **I'm going to begin teaching you the Bijuu's strongest technique. Bijuu Dama."** Kurama told her.

"Really… you think I can do it?" Riley asked. She had seen the power of the **Bijuu Dama** in her battles against Kurama. To think that she herself could wield that kind of destructive power, it was almost unbelievable.

" **Indeed. You are close to ascending to the fourth tail. It's time you learned our ultimate technique. It wont be easy, and unlike shinobi ninjutsu, or regular magic, this is a purely demonic technique, it'll drain your chakra like no ones business. If we start now, it may only take about a decade to learn to use it. But with how much we've been training lately, that shouldn't be much trouble."** Kurama informed her. Riley nodded in understanding. Time meant nothing to the three of them. Madara was effectively immortal as long as he was attached to Riley, and Riley and Kurama were demons, none of them cared for the passage of time, especially since it was all happening in **Kamui** and thus wouldn't affect the outside world.

 **-End Flashback-**

And so they began their training in the use of the **Bijuu Dama.** Kurama wasn't wrong. In the few months of training she hadn't made any noticeable headway in the technique, but she sure as shit wasn't going to give up.

Riley now sat in her bed, surrounded by her mates thinking of the past few months/days of training. While time didn't affect her, and she was easily able to keep going for the many months inside of **Kamui** she had been suffering from crippling loneliness. She missed her friends and mates whenever she would enter into the other dimension.

Riley glanced around the bed at her sleeping lovers. All five of them were spread out on the bed laying next to one another. On one end sat Fleur whom had her back facing the end of the bed. She was on her side and had her arms wrapped around Katie's waist. Katie was next in line and was also laying on her side, her back to Fleur. Next was Luna whom sat in the center of the bed. She was laying on her back, one of Katie's arms was draped over her chest. Then came Riley whom was also laying on her back. She had one of Daphne's arms on her stomach. And in the final position was Daphne whom was sleeping on her stomach one of her arms on Riley's belly, the other dangling over the edge of the bed.

Riley glanced over at Daphne and chuckled. The ever stoic and always presentable Slytherin Ice Queen. Daphne always maintained form, she never tripped or stumbled. She would always sit and lie down in an elegant way. And she never let herself appear undignified. However when she slept she had a nasty habit of thrashing about in her sleep, and thus often ended up sprawled out on the bed. Knowing this, Daphne almost always dressed before going to sleep. At the very least she tried to make sure she was wearing underwear. Otherwise she would be nude, sprawled out in rather undignified positions. It made Riley chuckle at the thought. They had just spent like two hours screwing one another and Daphne was worried about appearances. Riley was often annoyed at Daphne's constant insistence of remaining somewhat descent. At times Daphne would comment if her fellow mates would fall asleep in undignified ways, like just the previous night, Riley had fucked Katie so hard she had passed out for like twenty minutes. The Gryffindor had fallen asleep on her knees with her head buried in a pillow and her ass in the air.

Of course Riley got her revenge, by screwing Daphne so hard that the blonde Slytherin couldn't even think straight. Thus she quickly fell asleep without dressing and would then be embarrassed in the morning for being completely nude and sprawled out like some sort of fuck doll. Riley didn't care, Daphne was her fuck doll, her beautiful loving fuck doll, and she had no qualms about reminding her about that every night.

With that thought in mind Riley rolled onto her side and pulled Daphne closer to herself. She then slid her hand down between Daphne's legs and began to teasingly play with her pussy.

It took a couple of moments but Daphne began to moan lightly. Riley simply smirked as she pulled her hand back and rested it on Daphne's back. She continued to smile down at her sleeping lover, when she suddenly felt a pain rip through her body.

 _'What? Oh…. Shit! Not now!'_ Riley thought as she felt her body convulse. She felt her magic begin to flair and grow. Her eyes screwed shut as an indescribable pain ripped through her body. He wings shot out of her back, and her tails extended to their full length. All of her demonic features became visible, as her body jerked and convulsed. Riley tried to activate **Kamui** , however she couldn't focus enough to do it.

She opened her eyes just as Daphne's eyes burst open and she let out a yelp of pain.

"Ri..." Daphne tried to say but she wasn't able to finish as she winced in pain.

At seeing the pain on Daphne's face Riley's emotions began to explode outward. Without meaning to, things in the room began to explode and burst into flame. Riley's eyes were locked on Daphne's face as she tried in vain to activate **Kamui** and leave.

Daphne was afraid, not of Riley, but of the fire that was beginning to envelop the room. Fire raced across the various chairs and dressers. It shot up the walls and across the ceiling. The heat in the room was indescribable, however… as Daphne thought about the heat… she realized something.

Even though she felt this extreme, skin peeling heat… even though she was sweating and her skin tingled from the fire that danced around her and began to consume the bed… she realized that she wasn't being burned. The only pain she felt was from where Riley's nails were digging into the flesh of her back. None of the wounds were deep, and with all the beatings she had been receiving from Riley during training, this pain wasn't much but it did hurt.

As the roar of the flames filled the room, Riley's other mates shot awake. They all glanced around in horror, some even let out screams as they saw fire wrap around and consume them. However just like Daphne, they quickly realized that while they could feel the heat, they weren't being burned. A new problem quickly appeared though, as the room filled with smoke. However before it could become a much of an issue everything stopped. All of the fire vanished and the smoke disappeared with it.

The room was pitch black, pretty much everything was burned to ash. The only things that weren't were their wands and a few of Luna's gadgets which seemed to be unharmed.

They all glanced over at Riley whom was panting loudly. The first thing they noticed was that her wings were different. Riley's wings always bore a charcoal black color to them, though now it looked as though their was fire burning within each feather. A dim red glow spider webbed throughout her wings giving them the appearance of burning cinders. Another difference was that off of the tip of each feather was a small purple flame. The fire on her wings obviously wasn't going to hurt them as one of Riley's wings had flopped down and was lying across the bed, over all of their laps. They all felt an intense warmth from within her wings but it wasn't like the blistering heat of the fire they had just felt, it was warm and soothing, comforting even.

Another change they all noticed was that the veins in Riley's body that were close to the skin's surface, now glowed a sort of purplish red color that seemed to change. It was about now that Katie took notice of Riley's tails. There were four of them now, and each one looked like it had been burned black. Though within, each now glowed, kind of like her wings, with a fire on the inside.

"Did you just grow another tail?" Katie asked.

"Yes." Riley answered with a huff, she was still leaning heavily on Daphne whom was looking at her out of the corner of her eye as she was still laying on her stomach and thus couldn't turn her head any further.

"Hey… can you stop digging into my back… it kinda hurts." Daphne asked after a moment.

Riley's eyes shot down to her hand on Daphne's back, to her horror, her nails were digging into the flesh and were already a bit deep. She quickly pulled her hand back and began to heal the wounds.

"Daph… I'm so sorry..." Riley began.

"It's fine Riley. It doesn't hurt that bad. Just a bit, I'll be fine." Daphne replied as Riley finished healing the gouge marks.

Daphne quickly sat up and got a good look at her lover. She quickly took note of all the changes to her physical appearance.

"Are you alright Riley?" Luna inquired as she began to run her hands across Riley's wing. It felt warm and so very soft, Luna loved the feel of Riley's wings, yet before, while still soft, they were often cold, almost fitting Riley's personality towards those whom didn't fit within her circle of friends or peers. Now however they were warm, and comforting like a fire within a cabin on a cold winter night.

"Yeah… I'll be fine. I just didn't expect it to happen so soon. I mean I know it was supposed to be soon, but when Kurama says 'soon' that could mean the demon form of soon, which could be a few years. I'm sorry that I scared you guys, I'm just glad you weren't hurt." Riley told them looking exceedingly apologetic.

"Why weren't we hurt? That fire consumed the entire room, burned our clothes, but not our wands… and not us… why is that?" Katie inquired as she fiddled with her wand.

"Because that fire was made of Riley's magic. And Riley would never hurt us." Luna answered as she ran her hand through the purple flames burning at the edge of Riley's wings.

They all saw her hand pass right through the fire unscathed, and unhurt.

"You're probably right. I've never used any of my magic against you girls. I've just used physical force in our training. Perhaps it has something to do with the bond. Just like how my magic cant hurt me, now it cant hurt you either." Riley thought as she rubbed her temples. After a moment of silence she waved her hand over the room. Sending a **Reparo** over the whole room. In a couple of seconds everything was fully repaired. Riley quickly hid her demonic features to avoid setting the room on fire again, and turned to face her lovers.

Riley noticed them all staring at her curiously, and Riley just had to ask, "What?"

"You told us a couple of weeks ago that it takes years in between when you grow a new tail..." Katie began as she folded her arms over her nude chest.

"Yeah… and?" Riley inquired not getting what she was hinting at.

"How low have you been training in **Kamui** Riley?" Katie asked.

"About ten months every day… why?…. oh..." Riley answered and then immediately realized that she shouldn't have. Her mates were all giving her worried or disapproving looks.

"Bit much?" Riley asked, as she realized that they may have thought that ten months a day was a bit excessive.

Riley could only chuckle at the stern glare she was getting from her mates. They now all understood why she was so clingy and happy to see them, each night. It was because she was spending months away from them each day. And none of them were happy about it.

 **-A few days later-**

To say that the last few days were tense would be an understatement. Riley was very careful with herself, as she had no clue as to what her ascension to the fourth tail would bring.

It appeared two of her emotions were now tied to a hair trigger reaction. The first was her lust, anything from a casual brush, to the scent of her mates, sent a yearning for sex passing through the young archdemon's mind. The last couple of days, whenever she would mate with her lovers, the room would heat up, way more then it usually did. It would become like a sauna in the room.

The other emotion which seemed to no longer be tempered by the three tails laid back nature, was her anger. The teachers were crawling over themselves trying to find the firebug that seemed to inhabit the school nowadays. Anyone whom so much as looked at her or her mates wrong would set her off. She didn't explode, but other things did. Whenever she got angry, fire would erupt somewhere nearby. Curtains would catch flame. Pots would burst in balls of fire. The ends of someones robes would start to sizzle and smoke. Luckily no one had been hurt but people were seriously starting to wonder if there was a pyromancer or a fire fairy hiding in the school causing mischief.

On top of her emotional and physical changes, Riley also gained some magical ones. First and foremost her fire and earth elements grew in strength. And now she gained the ability to do two things, the first was to control lava, and use Lava Release. The second was that she could change her regular fire, into purple fire. Kurama informed her to his immense surprise that the purple fire was actually **Hellfire**.

Apparently **Hellfire** didn't have any different properties then regular fire, it didn't burn hotter or wilder or anything. In fact anything that caught flame with **Hellfire** didn't even spread more **Hellfire**. If Riley set something on fire with **Hellfire** it would spread regular flames around, but not more **Hellfire**. No what made **Hellfire** unique and probably the most powerful of fire types, was that it burned a person on three levels, physical, magical, and spiritual.

 **Amaturasu** fire burned only on a physical and magical level, but **Hellfire** could burn your soul away, which is why Kurama was so surprised. Apparently she now had **Hellfire** flowing through her veins, which was something not even he could survive since **Hellfire** would burn anyone's soul to ash, and turn it into nothing. Needless to say, Deimos, Kurama, and Madara, out right refused to serve as target practice for that shit.

Riley quickly learned to use **Hellfire** in her regular fire abilities. The only difference in using it was that it cost about fifty times as much magic in order to cast **Hellfire**. This meant that Riley actually had to worry about her magical levels, since using **Fire Style: Great Fire Annihilation** at it's most powerful and then infusing it with **Hellfire** would actually cut her reserves by a fourth. However that also meant that, that same technique infused with **Hellfire** , could actually kill a bijuu if it hit.

Luckily for Riley, all of the shit she had to worry about in relation to herself, could be put off, because in a few days, the last round of the Triwizard tournament would take place.

It would go the third round of the triwizard tournament. The fourth round of the mixed tournament, two days later. Five days after that, were the finals of the Chuunin exams, and then a week later, there would the final part of the mixed tournament. Sadly, they wouldn't be making it to all of that. With the final round of the Triwizard tournament, Riley knew that Voldemort's Revival would be revealed to the world. And since the Triwizard tournament was the only one that was magically binding, the other schools and nations would drop out of the other tournaments and return home with word of the dark lord's return.

There was also the problem of the invasion that would be occurring right after the third task. Riley initially assumed it would happen during the finals of Chuunin exams, however, a lot of shinobi from different nations would be there to protect all of the noblemen. At the triwizard tournament finals, there would only be a handful on ninja, along with the assumed target, Minato Namikaze. To Riley's amusement she could already feel the army of ninja entering Britain. They moved steadily toward Hogwarts, carefully making their way across the countryside.

However, Riley was fully prepared for this attack. Her clones had been spying on Iwa for months now, and had even integrated into the army as it marched towards their school. It consisted of Iwa, and Oto, nin along with a handful of Suna nin. Riley knew that the Suna nin were there without the blessing of Sunagakure, and thus weren't supposed to be there. It seemed that Bee had delivered her warning many months ago, and Kumo seems to have backed out.

Riley knew that Orochimaru, and Onoki were planning on murdering the Minister, along with Minato, during the attack, they would then seize Hogwarts, and Iwa would hold Britain hostage. They planned on attacking as soon as the final task was finished, so that Onoki's granddaughter would be free from her contract.

It wasn't hard for Riley to figure the task out. She had contacted Barty, and he had informed her that it would be a maze, with the goal being to retrieve the Triwizard Cup. Riley's task was to ensure that only Naruko made it to the cup. However Riley had other plans, at least when it came to who was going to get to the cup.

Over the last few days, Riley had been dealing with a particular annoyance, one that she had promised herself that she would kill months ago. That annoyance was the other Beauxbatons champion, Diana. Fleur and her had been getting into fight after fight, in the Beauxbatons carriage. Diana refused to acknowledge that Fleur had saved her during the first task, and even seemed to think that Fleur owed her some sort of thanks for her role in keeping the demonic knight off of her. Fleur was absolutely furious and if it hadn't been for her fellow classmates, Fleur would have ripped the smug bitch limb from fucking limb.

- **Flashback** -

Riley was walking through the halls, trying to keep from getting angry at anything and setting it on fire, when she heard yelling coming from a nearby hallway. She felt Fleur's anger echo through the bond, and quickly made her way there to see what was going on. She arrived at the scene of several Beauxbatons girls, trying to keep two girls from getting into a fist fight. One was Fleur and the other was Diana.

"I cannot believe you, you selfish bitch! I lost an arm trying to protect you, the least you could do is say thank you!" Fleur howled at her in French, her words flying out fast as two of her fellow classmates held her back.

"And I can't believe you are still on about that, you useless whore! I did not need your help. If anything you should be the one thanking me. If it had not been for my help, you would have been killed by that monster, and lost more then just an arm." Diana growled back.

Fleur was positively livid. She had quite the temper, if you managed to get her going, which was actually hard to do. Riley had never seen Fleur so pissed off… well, except for one time, when Riley had told her about her home life, when she was younger. Then Fleur went off on an angry rant, but this was far worse. This wasn't tempered by love or understanding. This was just pure rage.

"You are just a horrible evil little bitch, who cannot look past my heritage to see that I am worth a damn. You are a piece of human refuse and for once I am glad to not share all of my blood with you and your hypocritical and narrow minded race! You look at me and all you see is a living breathing sex doll, not worthy of respect or care." Fleur screamed at her. Her fellow classmates were suddenly very uncomfortable, since this argument was starting to breach racial lines.

"Took the words right out of my mouth." Diana replied darkly earning a shocked gasp from her classmates, whom were surprised she actually saw Fleur that way.

Fleur's eyes widened, as Diana confirmed just how little she thought of Fleur. Diana had always been a bully, and had always given Fleur a hard time, but to hear how little a person truly thought of you, was a bit eye opening.

"You are just a worthless slut, using dark magic to ensnare men! It is all you are good for! Spreading your legs for horny men to use you and cast you aside! You and your kind are a blight! No better then some streetside whore and yet no where near powerful enough to even stand alongside your demonic cousins. That's all you are, cast off Succubus, just without any of the power, or intimidation, or really anything that makes them feared. I wish you and your kind would just go back to where you belong, find some dark hole, and hide yourselves in it. I swear, the world would be a much better place without you and your ilk. Bewitching our kind noble men, and making them unable to choose anyone other then you. Do you realize how many lives you ruin, how many families you Veela have torn apart because you bewitch husbands and fathers, and boyfriends… I hope you fail in final task. I hope you die in it!" Diana laid all of her grievances to bare.

Fleur looked positively furious. Her hand snapped to the holster where she held her wand, only for a firm hand to grasp her wrist. She turned and was startled to see Riley stopping her from hexing that bitch.

"Riley..." Fleur began as her eyes snapped back to Diana, however a hand grasped her chin and she was forced to face Riley.

Riley stared at her for a moment, before pulling her into a deep and passionate kiss. As they pulled apart, Riley wrapped an arm around Fleur's waist and guided her away from the rest of the girls.

"There she goes, with the monster in disguise." Diana stated in a huff as she shook of her two classmates whom were still holding onto her.

"You shall see soon, what kind of monster I am." Riley called back as she continued to lead Fleur away from them.

"Don't worry my love. She won't live long enough to regret what she said." Riley stated. Basically revealing that she was going to murder Diana during the final task.

Surprisingly Fleur didn't try to stop her. The only word she said as they headed further away was, "Good."

 **-End Flashback-**

Fleur spent the rest of the day pissed off. Luckily it wasn't difficult to calm her down, after a sensual massage from Riley, Fleur got to release her frustration on Riley and her fellow mates, which took the form of some rather intense love making.

For the few days after that, between then and the Third task, Fleur didn't spend any time in the Beauxbatons carriage. She was too angry, to be there. Anytime she even saw Diana over the next couple of days, she would have to be dragged away, lest she start cursing the rotten bitch.

With the enemy army approaching, Riley knew she had to have a plan in place to deal with them. She had consider just going full archdemon mode, and letting Ralael deal with them, however the idea nagged at her for some reason. She eventually decided that it was time to do something herself, and earn a bit of fame for Riley. So she set her plan into action. From what her clones had told her, the enemy was going to sneak through the maze and approach the crowd in secret. Then when the final task was complete and the maze banished, all that would be left would be an army of ninja, that were only a few yards away.

It was actually a genius plan, as such an act would prevent Minato from using his **Hirashin** , not to mention the fact that Orochimaru and Onoki would attack Minato as soon as the invasion started.

Late the night before the third task Riley lay with her mates in bed, they were all very quiet and could feel Riley's focus on the following day. They all knew of the dark lord's revival, and thus weren't worried about Riley's unfocused attitude.

"Riley." Fleur called out to her after a moment.

"Yes?" Riley answered.

"I want to be there when you kill that little bitch." Fleur stated with a dark gleam in her eyes.

"I wont be killing her. I'm just going to put her into a position to die." Riley replied.

"I still want to see it. Zat wretched woman is one of the reasons I never had any friends back in school. She had always treated me 'orribly. She is just a cruel, callous, worthless little witch, who is too jealous to see zat she isn't anyzing special. She has made my life hell for years. I willl be much happier wiz her gone." Fleur told her. The other mates simply listened, each with varying degrees of anger or sadness. It seems the recent fights with Diana had opened up old wounds in Fleur and it was reminding her of her past, and how she was alone before she met Riley.

"I plan on her and Naruko making it to the cup at the same time. Then the dark lord or one of his minions can kill her, leaving me blameless. I can take you there if you want, however it will have to be a clone. The real you has to stay and exit the field after Naruko and Daina reach the cup. Same with the rest of you girls." Riley answered then informed her other lovers as they all offered to go with.

"Zat is fine." Fleur replied, just happy that she could see Diana die for treating her so horribly all these years.

"I'll leave a clone outside of the maze. If you girls wanna come with, send a clone to meet with it." Riley told them. The other girls nodded, happy that they had learned the **Shadow Clone Jutsu** even if most of them could only make one.

After the exchange all the girls went to sleep. It was quickly the next day, the final tournament task would be held at dusk, so they had the whole day to do whatever. Fleur spent most of it keeping her mind off of Diana and her imminent demise. Riley could sense the enemy army nearby. They were probably about ten miles out, sitting far enough away from the castle to avoid any sensors that could possibly find them. If only they knew that Riley's sensory abilities stretched over the entire land of Britain, they would have packed up and went home already.

Riley didn't bother telling anyone about the invasion, since… really, there wasn't a need to. She already had a plan in place to slaughter the invaders, and Onoki and Orochimaru would be dead within moments of it starting. She wanted to ensure that when people spoke of today, they would only speak of how badly this little invasion had failed, and more importantly, how the dark lord had possibly returned, of course the ministry would deny it. Hell the invasion would give them a good scapegoat. They could and probably would claim that Naruko was captured by the enemy ninja and she just misconstrued it for death eaters and Voldemort.

Later that night when the final round began to start, pretty much the whole school came out to watch. The stands around the converted Quidditch pitch were packed with students and ninja. The Minister, The Hokage, Tsuchikage, and Raikage were all in attendance. A had brought Bee with him and the two were eying Onoki wearily the whole time. Obviously the two knew of the invasion, but they probably didn't know if Onoki still planned on going through with it. Riley could detect foreign chakra on both of their persons, and so she had to guess that they both had portkeys to get away if this turned into a fight.

Riley could also sense foul chakra coming from one of Onoki's bodyguards. Riley knew that this one was actually Orochimaru is disguise. As Bagmen began to explain the final round of the tournament, Riley had to wonder why Onoki hadn't brought his Jinchuriki. She knew he had them returned to Iwa, however they weren't brought with the invasion force. Maybe he had them stationed on the border of the Land of Earth, ready to lead another invasion of Konoha, if this attack proved successful? Riley didn't know, she could only speculate.

Bagmen finally got to the end of his explanation, and informed the champions that they would enter one at a time, and would wait another minute before sending the next person in, and they would enter based on their combined scores from the previous rounds. That meant that Riley would enter first. Following her, the order would be Cedric, Krum, Naruko, Oboro, Kurotsuchi, Dmitri, Fleur, Karui, Diana, then Shikamaru. Each entered a minute after the other.

Riley guessed that the enemy ninja in the maze were going to try and kidnap the champions to use as leverage when they attacked, it didn't matter, Riley would get all of the champions out of the maze as soon as they entered. She'd use illusions to confuse or guide them into traps or simply knock them out herself, as that was legal.

"Good luck my love." Fleur offered to her as the two shared a kiss.

"To you as well." Riley replied. The two stared lovingly at one another, but the both of them could feel a glare coming from Diana, whom probably wanted to hex Fleur and Riley, but was smart enough to know that Riley would tear her apart.

"Good luck." Came the mocking voice of her sister, Naruko.

"Try to keep up, short stuff." Riley fired back earning an irritated growl from Naruko.

"Alright, Riley, you're first, proceed into the maze." Bagmen ordered as the band started to play. Riley simply adopted a neutral look and entered.

"You think she'll be alright?" Sirius asked.

"Of course… you worry to much." Remus replied with a chuckle as the two watched her enter the maze.

"Right. Right. You just keep an eye on you know who." Sirius stated. Remus nodded and his eyes shot over to Karkaroff, whom stood with Victor and Dmitri, trying to psyche the two up.

"Good luck, Riley." Gaia stated to herself as she sat in the stands with her siblings. The three were nervous as they knew that this was the appointed day of the invasion. Gaia knew Riley had nothing to fear, she was too powerful for the maze or the enemy army that was slowly crawling through it, to hurt her. Gaia may not have been allowed to warn Riley of the invasion however she would do something to help her friend when the attack began. She would protect Riley's friends whom sat in the stands watching with anticipation.

- **Within the maze** -

It took all of thirty seconds to find the cup. Riley could just casually walk through the hedge walls, and the cup wasn't all that far away. It was actually relatively close to the stands, however the way the maze was configured unless you took the one perfect short cut path, you would have to take a really long, turn filled one, to reach the cup.

Once at the cup, Riley unsealed her invisibility cloak, and covered herself with it. She then created a dozen wood clones and dispatched them into the maze.

Her clones set about their tasks, some stationed at the entrance, while others went to certain points in the maze and prepared to alter it. Since Riley had wood style she could make other hedges to match the magical ones, and block certain paths. She'd get rid of the other champions, and guide Naruko and Diana here to the cup, which sat in the middle of a long stretch of path way, that was accessible from both sides.

Slowly the contestants started to enter. Riley's clones stalked them the whole time, following them, and using genjutsu to guide them into traps or dead ends. She'd wait a bit before taking them out.

It was a short time later, when Riley felt death crawl into the maze. She knew her wood clones had found and killed some enemy ninja. Riley smiled to herself, the back half of the maze was literally filled to the brim with enemy ninja, each one stood waiting for the maze to fall, each one ready to attack the school.

Her clones moved through the army, planting bomb seals, and other nasty traps. She had sealed away a shit ton of fire into a storage seal and had placed it in the center of the unsuspecting army, when they began their attack, she would release the seal, and a tsunami of fire would be released onto the field.

As she was thinking of the slaughter to come, she saw red sparks shoot into the sky. She knew her clones were taking out the contestants, one at a time.

- **Elsewhere** -

It had been a short while since Fleur had entered the maze. She had already had to fight off an acromantula. And was wondering what else she would run into in here. As she was walking she felt a presence behind her. Without even thinking she spun around and fired a stunner. To her surprise, Dmitri was the one behind her, and had been hit directly in the chest, he fell to the ground unconscious.

"Nice shot love." Fleur heard a voice say as it stepped around a nearby corner.

"Riley. It's good to see you." Fleur greeted with a smile.

Fleur smiled at her lover for a moment, but then stopped as she realized something. This Riley had the **Rinne Sharingan** in her eyes, only the real Riley could carry those eyes, her clones could not. Riley had told her that she would be heading for the cup right as the task began. It was possible that she had found the cup and left a clone there to deal with it, however, something in Fleur's blood told her that this was wrong. As Riley approached her with a smile, Fleur called out for Riley over their bond.

 _'What is it?'_ Fleur heard Riley reply over the bond.

When she saw the 'Riley' in front of her not react, Fleur knew she had been right. Adopting a smile she approached 'Riley'.

"How goes ze hunt?" Fleur inquired.

"Eh fine. I found what I was looking for anyway." 'Riley' replied with a seductive grin. However, this grin held none of the warmth or emotion that Riley's usually did. It was all lust, and yet not Riley's lust.

Fleur simply smiled in reply and stepped even closer. Once the two were within arms length Fleur snapped her wand forward, releasing a stunner from it. 'Riley' swore but was unable to dodge the stunner as it slammed into her.

"You alright?" Fleur heard Riley's voice from behind her. She glanced over her shoulder, but kept her wand trained on the downed fake Riley. She noticed this Riley had dark eyes, not the **Rinne Sharingan**.

"What are you doing here?" Fleur questioned, even though she could feel the emotion Riley was giving off, she had to be sure.

"I heard you call out to me over the bond, I sent a clone to check on you." Riley answered, and as she did, Fleur visibly relaxed.

Riley glanced past her and noticed the copy. She made a face and stepped up to Fleur.

"Friend of yours?" Riley inquired.

"Nope." Fleur answered.

Riley made a face, and then released the transformation over the person. The two watched as Oboro of the Grass was revealed.

"Pathetic." Riley muttered.

"He tried to fool me into zinking he was you. But he made a mistake, and did not know your clones cannot posses ze **Rinne Sharingan**." Fleur stated as Riley pulled out a sealing scroll and sealed Oboro within it. Eager to get revenge on the fucker for attacking Fleur but knowing that doing it here, would result in problems.

"How goes ze plan?" Fleur inquired.

"It's fine. Naruko and Diana are almost to the cup." Riley answered.

"Have you taken our clones to the meeting point yet?" Fleur asked.

"Yep… they're there already. Now, how about we take a walk, we can just say we got tired of this task, and decided to leave together." Riley stated as she offered Fleur her hand.

"Yes, let's go." Fleur said with a smile as she took it. The two quickly walked past the downed Dmitri, while Fleur cast red sparks into the sky. Neither knew what Dmitri had planned. He may had just intended to talk to Fleur or stun her, and since he had never had any negative interactions with her, the two let him be.

- **Elsewhere** -

The real Riley sat in front of the cup, using her wood style chakra to keep this part of the maze from changing. Her positioning was perfect. The cup sat in the middle of a long stretch of pathway. She was leading Diana and Naruko to either side of the path. They would see each other and the cup and make a dash for it. Riley would stall or hinder one of them, just enough so that they would both reach the cup at the same time.

As she sat there she began to contemplate what was about to happen. The dark lord was about to be 'revived', and Riley was going to take back something vitally important from her sister.

- **Flashback, two weeks prior** -

"Kurama." Riley called out to the giant fox as she approached him.

" **What?"** Kurama asked in reply.

"I needed to talk to you about something." Riley stated.

" **What about?"** Kurama inquired.

"How would you feel about getting your power back?" Riley inquired as a viscous smirk stretched across her face.

Kurama stared back at her for a moment before his own smirk crept across his face.

- **End Flashback** -

After that, they along with Madara discussed how they would go about removing the fox's energy from Naruko. Because she was an Uzumaki, and she was young, Naruko would survive the extraction. Plus Riley would heal her body, and then they could use her for Voldemort's revival. It would take away one of the Leaf's greatest weapons, and build a shit load of tension between the Leaf and Britain since in the Leaf's eyes, Britain allowed them to lose their Jinchuriki.

Riley smirked at the deviousness of it all. She had already dispatched a clone to Voldemort to let him know of the extra step. When they brought her to the graveyard, they would kill Diana and knock Naruko unconscious. Riley would then take her to **Kamui** , and remove the fox's chakra, and then return her for the ritual, thus allowing the time to pass, without drawing the attention of the spectators outside of the maze.

Just as these thoughts passed through her head, she saw Diana and Naruko, round the corners on either side of the cup. Riley was still invisible, under her cloak, and thus the two didn't see her.

The two saw each other across the sixty feet expanse between them, and then both their eyes fell on the cup. Naruko made to dash forward using her speed as a shinobi, only to trip and fall as a vine wrapped around her ankle.

Daina was racing towards the cup closing the distance, while Riley kept Naruko busy for a few moments. Finally she released the vines and Naruko shot to her feet and made a dash for the cup. Riley watched the two close the gap and then make a dive for the cup. Using her eye's incredible perception abilities Riley could tell that Diana would reach the cup first, and Naruko wasn't close enough to touch it before it disappeared. So with a slight gesture, Riley made the cup shift towards Naruko, just enough that the two would touch it at the same time. And she had been spot on, the two connected at once and vanished in a pop. Riley smiled and slipped away into **Kamui**.

 **-Outside of the maze-**

Minato and the other leaders sat watching patiently. He kept throwing glances down towards Riley and Fleur whom were sitting together chatting and giggling. He was a little surprised when the two had just walked out of the maze, leaving it to someone else to win. Since they had gone in and participated, they had fulfilled their obligation to the tournament and fulfilled the contract. So now they could just wait for it to end. Minato glanced at all of the champions whom had lost. The only three still in it, were Naruko, the Beauxbatons girl Diana, and the Rain Nin Oboro. Everyone else had lost or been defeated by the traps in the maze. Well all except for Shikamaru whom was technically still in the race, but he was currently asleep at the entrance, so the chances of him winning were non existent.

Minato was actually quite excited by the prospect of Naruko winning. He had assumed that Riley would have been the one to win, given how well she had been doing. But then again he did remember that she had been entered unwillingly, and thus probably did the bare minimum to ensure she fulfilled the contract.

Meanwhile Riley's clone was talking and giggling with Fleur, all of a sudden she felt a small spike of chakra from her real self, and knew that the plan had been activated. With a subtle handsign she launched her own plan into action.

"Who do you think'll win?" Asuma inquired.

"I think Naruko has the best chance out of those left, but not all of the tests in the maze are strength based, some are cunning, or skill based, or even knowledge based, which I fear Naruko lacks. So who knows." Kakashi replied with a shrug. His fellow Leaf Jonin nodded in agreement when suddenly there was a bright flash of light.

 **BOOM!**

Everyone in the crowd shot to their feet as the maze erupted into explosions. Dozens of them went off all over the place.

"What the hell is going on!" Minato shouted.

"Hinata!" Kurenai yelled at her student. Hinata nodded and activated her **Byakugan**. Her vision shot to the area of the explosions and she was stunned by what she saw.

"Se- Sensei… there are ninja there… lots of them… and they're dying!" Hinata replied fearfully as she watched explosions rip the clueless army to shreds.

"Ninja? But…." Suddenly her eyes shot towards the Tsuchikage and Raikage. Both seemed surprised by the explosions but Onoki seemed completely stunned. The kind of stunned you are when your plans literally just gets blown to hell.

"MY LORD ENEMY NINJA IN THE MAZE!" Kurenai yelled at the Hokage as loud as she could. Thankfully her voice pierced the crowd. Minato heard her and instantly spun towards the enemy kage.

He had to quickly dodge back as one of the Tsuchikage's guards made to slash at him with a very familiar sword. A sword he recognized, belonged to Konoha. The sword of Kusanagi. The one that Orochimaru had stolen.

"I should have known." Minato growled as two **Hiraishin** kunai appeared in his hands. Dumbledore quickly grasped the situation and banished the minister and foreign heads of the schools back. He then aimed his wand at the Tsuchikage and stepped up next to Minato.

In a burst of speed, Tsunade and Jiraiya were by Minato's side. All the while, Bee and A had jumped down off of the stands.

"You were a fool to go through with this Onoki. I will have no part in this madness!" A yelled out and like that he and Bee disappeared in a pop, activating their portkeys.

Orochimaru quickly let out a growl of disappointment as he threw off his cloak and revealed himself. Meanwhile the Tsuchikage's other guard split into four beings and dove away, moving to set up a barrier around the battle, it didn't matter if that wound trap hundreds of children and civilians inside with them.

"What is the meaning of this Onoki?" Dumbledore inquired as he kept his wand trained on the Snake Sannin.

Onoki was still shocked to his core, the army he had brought, nearly two thousand ninja on top of the two thousand that Orochimaru had brought, were now being blown to hell. He knew some of them were alive, they must be racing towards them right now. He knew that once they exited the maze, they would still have the advantage…

 **'Flash' 'Boom!'**

Everyone's eyes turned towards the maze. Nearly the whole thing was now consumed in a fiery maelstrom. A raging inferno consumed most of the maze, only leaving the closest couple yards unburned. Shikamaru had luckily already ran away from the maze entrance when the explosions started.

"NARUKO!" Minato screamed in worry, as fire consumed the whole maze. The people watched in awe, and then horror as the maze began to burn away, and they began to see further into it. They could see dozens, no hundreds of flailing bodies. People were inside of the fire, being burned alive by the blaze. Over the blaze they began to hear screams… everyone's blood ran cold as the screams of agony filled their ears.

"Minato!" Minato heard someone scream his name. He turned his head to see two coffins rise out of the ground in front of Orochimaru, and he could see Onoki preparing his dust release technique.

Before he could react however, wooden branches shot up and speared the coffins and Orochimaru. The snake Sannin looked surprised by the speed of the attack. He had been speared in several vital areas.

Orochimaru quickly activated his **S** **kin Shedding technique** and puked out a perfectly healed version of himself. His reanimation technique had been disrupted and he had been forced to use the **S** **kin Shedding technique**. His reserves were just cut in half, and the fight hadn't even started.

"The dead should be left as just that… dead." Came Riley's voice. She quickly appeared behind Onoki and slashed at him with her hand scythe.

Onoki flew forward to avoid the strike and then flew straight up into the sky, he must have realized that he wasn't going to win this fight. His plans had been crushed. His army destroyed. His last ditch attempt to kill the bastard Minato had failed so spectacularly, that they would speak of it for a thousand years.

He didn't know for sure, but one look into Riley's eyes was all he needed to know. She was the one whom had beaten him. She was the one whom humiliated him.

Feeling rage bubble up within him, Onoki prepared to use his particle style on the whole crowd. He was too high up for Minato or Riley to easily strike him. He'd erase them all from existence. His own shinobi, even his granddaughter, they'd all be hailed as hero for their sacrifice.

Riley saw what he was preparing to do and whipped out a kunai. She threw it straight up into the sky. Attached to it was a summoning tag for her familiar, Deimos.

Minato prepared to flash away as many people as he could as he witnessed what the Tsuchikage was about to do, however before he could, he spotted a poof of smoke about five hundred feet above Onoki, whom was about three hundred feet above them.

Onoki couldn't hear much over the wind, and he was so focused on those below he never heard the rushing of air above him.

'Gramps!' He heard his granddaughter call to him. He felt his heart pain. She must have known what he was about to do, but he hand no choice. Anything for Iwa. He let his eyes drift towards her and saw her looking up at him with horror in her eyes. That made it so much worse, but he had to do this, he just had to. With Minato dead, Iwa would be the strongest of the big five. He then noticed something. Kurotsuchi was pointing at him… no… she was pointing above him. Right then her bodyguard grabbed her and the two vanished with a pop.

Onoki then heard a snarl and his head snapped up, just in time see the gnashing teeth of a dragon, consume him.

People screamed in horror as the massive black dragon caught the Tsuchikage in it's giant teeth, the dragon landed on the edge of the field of fire, completely unharmed and untouched by the flame. It threw it's head back flopping the Tsuchikage's body into the air. It had been holding him by the head as it landed.

Minato got a very good look into his long time rival's eyes, or well, eye. The Tsuchikage's face had already been bitten in half, he was dead before he hit the ground. The dragon's mouth shot forward and devoured Onoki's body whole. A few Iwa nin screamed in rage, but they didn't make it far. They were all stabbed or speared by Konoha or Suna nin. The handful of Oto nin in the crowd were trying to hold hostages, but Riley's clones easily melded into the wooden stands and rose beneath their feet to finish them off.

Orochimaru glanced around at the carnage and death. His whole plan ruined, the Tsuchikage dead. His eyes shot towards another section of the stands, he could see Sasuke there with his teammate. Orochimaru wondered for only the briefest of seconds if he could make it to the boy and capture him. That thought was crushed when a figure entered into view. This one bore the blood red eyes, that Orochimaru coveted so highly. Orochimaru found himself fearful as Itachi Uchiha slowly approached him.

Orochimaru decided not to test his luck. He was beat. He screamed out the word 'hebi' and vanished in a loud pop, earning a curse from Minato, Jiraiya and Tsunade. Seems the snake bastard was taking a liking to some of the wizarding worlds greatest inventions.

Orochimaru's personal guards did the same thing and also vanished with their own portkeys. No one else escaped though. All of the enemy combatants were either dead or captured.

"Minato!" "Headmaster Dumbledore!" The two men heard shouts from Lily, and Victor Krum respectively.

Both men glanced over at their respective caller and spotted them hovering over the body of an injured person. Minato shot a look at Tsunade whom quickly ran down there, to find Karkaroff lying in a pool of his own blood, his throat slashed open, and a dead Oto nin laying a few feet away.

Tsunade tried to save him, but the cut had been to the bone, he was dead mere moments after she arrived.

In the crowd, Sirius and Remus had to keep themselves from smiling. It may not have been part of the plan, but it still worked out well. Remus had cast the **Imperious** curse during the chaos on one of the Oto nin and used them to complete his task.

Everyone was trying to calm down, the adults were trying to calm the children whom were scared shitless. Everyone tensed when they heard a loud growl. All of the ninja and warrior wizards shot forward to the front of the crowd as the giant black, demonic dragon skulked forward.

Minato and Dumbledore appeared at the head of the group ready to fight the massive creature if need be.

"Deimos… calm down my friend. You did well." They all heard a calm voice say. Minato's eyes shot towards his eldest daughter as she stepped right up to the giant dragon without fear and patted it's snout. Everyone watched in amazement as the dragon nuzzled into her hand, almost affectionately.

"You can go back now. Thank you." Riley stated and with a poof the dragon was gone.

"It was a summon." Minato heard Jiraiya say aloud.

"Ms. Uchiwa possesses the dragon summoning contract? I thought such a thing had been lost to the shinobi for generations." Dumbledore stated in awe.

"It was." Minato clarified as he watched his daughter stare into the raging inferno.

Suddenly there was a loud pop as two people fell out of the edge of the burning maze. Minato's eyes shot towards them, and at first he didn't recognize one of them. One wasn't moving and was obviously Diana of Beauxbatons, while the other had blackish red hair, and glowing purple eyes. It was then that Minato noticed the whisker shaped marks on either side of the girl's face.

 **-Time jump: thirty minutes prior-**

"Did I win?" Naruko sputtered out as she let out a pained breath. She felt all of the wind leave her body. She had not anticipated what touching the cup had done.

"No… I won." Diana's voice replied.

Naruko sat up and looked over at the sound of the voice. She spotted Diana sitting a few yards away.

"Funny… hey… where are we?" Naruko asked as she looked around and noticed they were in a very spooky graveyard.

"I zink ze cup was a portkey." Diana muttered as she got to her feet and noticed their surroundings.

Naruko stepped forward into a small clearing, there was a large cauldron sitting in the center of it. She gave it an odd look before glancing over at a nearby gravestone. The gravestone immediately made her uneasy as it held the depiction of an angel of death, scythe and all. She immediately began to worry if Ralael was nearby, when her eyes drifted over the name on the stone. 'Thomas Riddle.'

"I think we should leave." Naruko stated, when suddenly she heard movement. Her eyes shot over to a nearby enclosure where she spotted a figure stalking out of the darkness. She immediately recognized the man as Alistair Moody.

"Professor?" Naruko inquired, as she and Diana stepped closer to him.

Naruko's eyes then drifted to what he was carrying. In Moody's arm was a bundle, with just a face poking out, this face was gaunt and lifeless, but when it looked over at her, it's eyes were unmistakeable. She had heard her mother speak of those slitted monstrous eyes.

"Professor, what is that?" Diana asked.

Without answering Moody's wand appeared in his hand. " **AVADA KADAVRA!"** He shouted with glee, and like that Diana fell to the ground dead.

Naruko turned to flee, when she felt a presence behind her. Before she could do anything, all of the light left her eyes and she fell unconscious.

"Well done." 'Moody' stated.

"I'll be back in about five minutes." Riley answered as she knelt down and drew her sister's body with her into **Kamui**.

"She must have been truly evil if you could condone her killing so easily." Voldemort noted. He had used the unique transformation ability that Ralael had given him to create this baby form. He had three in total, this one, his regular form, as Tom Riddle, and his monstrous form as Voldemort which he would be taking once Naruko was used for his, 'revival'.

"Yes. She was 'orrible to me. She never felt bad for hurting me. I am happy she is gone." Fleur's clone replied, as she stood with her fellow mate's clones over Diana's corpse.

"At least she can't hurt you anymore." Katie stated.

"It was quick. She's gone. Our purpose here is done." Daphne stated.

The other girls agreed and with a pop they all poof-ed out of existence.

"An interesting group, they are." Voldemort noted.

"Indeed." Barty agreed as he began to change back into his old self.

"A question Barty, why did you not kill Moody?" Voldemort asked, as his servant returned to his original self.

"Eh… it was Black's idea actually. Moody is one of Dumbledore's closest friends. If Sirius rescues him from that trunk in his office, he thinks he can get in good with Dumbledore." Barty answered.

"Ah… I see. Good thinking." The Dark lord agreed.

"Thank you my lord, but like I said, it was Sirius' idea." Barty replied earning a chuckle from the dark lord.

- **Meanwhile** -

"Are you sure this'll work?" Riley asked as she stood over Naruko's unconscious form.

" **Absolutely. Just Release the chakra from her body heal her wounds and send her back, I can absorb my old energy while it flows around in here."** Kurama answered.

"Alright then." Riley stated as she placed her hand over the seal holding the fox's energy in.

A few moments went by, as Riley undid the seal, using her **Rinne Sharingan** to navigate it's inner workings and open it quicker.

As she made ready to open the final part of the seal, Minato's backup activated.

"What's going on here?" Riley heard Minato's voice as she was drawn into her sister's mindscape.

Riley didn't even answer him. She quickly vanished in a burst of speed and laid into him with her fists. Each strike felt amazing for her as she beat the ever loving fuck out of the piece of Minato sealed into the seal. Each strike was euphoric for her, she loved how nice felt. She finished him off quickly though when she drove a **C** **hidori** through his chest, not even giving him the chance to recognize her.

"Gods, I love doing that." Riley stated with a smile as she approached the cage holding the fox's energy. Within it was a maelstrom of demonic energy, it was twisting and churning in on itself, yearning to be free.

With a final chuckle Riley released the energy from it's cage. She left just enough behind so that Naruko wouldn't die, but the rest was released into **Kamui**.

Kurama and Madara watched with smirks as demonic energy poured out of Naruko's unconscious body and flooded the area. Kurama immediately started to absorb it and grow larger. It would take a few days to do, but he would have all of his power back and then some, when he was finished.

It took about an hour for all of the energy to be released, Riley had to do it slowly, lest it destroy Naruko's body on the way out. As much as she hated her sister, she wasn't at the point of wanting her dead. Minato definitely. Lily probably, her godmother, absolutely, but… not Naruko… at least… not yet. Naruko was just a product of how she was raised, the reason for being the way she was, was because of Lily, Tsunade, Minato, and the village. There was still hope fore Naruko to become a decent person. Maybe it was the fact that they still had that connection as twins, but Riley couldn't kill her yet. Maybe some day, but not now.

After the chakra was successfully removed, Riley began to heal her sister's body. She took special care to leave no trace of her actions behind. Once finished, the two vanished from **Kamui** , leaving Madara and a very, very happy Kurama.

After she brought her back, Naruko was stuck to the statue of Thomas Riddle, and then woken with an **Enervate** from Barty.

Riley quickly vanished into the shadows, and proceeded to watch this play out.

"Uh… uh..." Naruko breathed out as her eyes opened and she looked around.

"Welcome back. Need you awake for this part. I wouldn't want you to miss the guest of honor." Barty cackled with glee.

"Who…. Are…. You? What…. Why are you doing this…?" Naruko got out. She didn't know what they did to her while she was asleep, but she felt fucking awful. Her whole body was screaming in pain. Her veins burned like they were on fire, and her chakra churned painfully in her system. Her head was also pounding like someone had beaten it with a sledgehammer.

"You're important. With your help… that dark lord shall return to this world." Barty replied as he stepped forward and lit the cauldron.

"Enough talk Barty, do it… now!" Voldemort hissed, playing his part well.

Barty nodded and smirked before dumping the bundle with the dark lord in it, into the cauldron.

Naruko started to struggle now. She knew she needed to get away. But she couldn't focus. She couldn't channel her chakra right now, and her wand was tucked up her sleeve.

"Bone of the father. Unwillingly given." Barty started the Ritual as he levitated a bone into the cauldron. The whole ritual was fake, but they wanted to go with an actual ritual, so that if someone went searching for his method of revival they would find it. However none of the parts involved were real, and neither was the magic. It was all an elaborate card game, so that Naruko would have something to report back, when she escaped.

"Flesh, of the servant, willingly sacrificed." Barty intoned as he took out a knife and sliced off his hand. He made sure to let out a cry of pain, even though, once again none of it was real.

He then turned towards Naruko and approached her. He cut her sleeve open, grabbing her wand in the process and tossing it onto the ground nearby. He then cut across her arm, earning a pained whine from Naruko whom was still struggling. "Blood of the enemy, Forcibly taken."

Naruko watched in horror as Barty stepped over the cauldron and shook the knife a few times getting the blood to drop into it. "The dark lord shall rise, again."

Naruko's eyes widened in horror as the cauldron burst into flames and melted away. She saw a figure take form from within it. The figure grew in size and eventually assumed the appearance of a man. However, this man was not human. He carried with him many snake like features, and his eyes were blood red and slitted. The monster ran his hands over his bald head before turning his attention towards Barty.

He approached Barty whom dropped to his knee and bowed.

"My wand Barty." The dark lord intoned.

Barty quickly fished it out and handed it to the dark lord, he then offered his uncut hand to the monster.

Voldemort stared at him for a moment, before peeling his sleeve back and placing his wand to the mark on Barty's arm.

Naruko's eyes shot to the sky as the Dark mark appeared and from it, dozens of smoky wisps shot down to the earth. Out of each one a death eater appeared, and to Naruko's growing horror, there were a lot of them. Probably thirty or more.

There was silence in the field for several seconds, before the dark lord spoke. His tone was ghastly and it caused Naruko to shiver in fear.

"Hello my friends. Fifteen years it's been. And yet, here you stand before me, as if it were only yesterday. I confess myself… disappointed. In the years since my downfall, you have all scattered to the winds, abandoned our cause. I can still smell the fear on you. You've been hiding… Things will have to change now that I am back." Voldemort berated his followers whom were all on their knees bowing before their dark master.

Voldemort looked at the crowd before stepping over to Diana. He gazed down at her, almost as if admiring her dead body.

"Aw… such a pretty young thing." Voldemort stated with a hint of amusement in his voice as he gently tilted Diana's head with his foot.

Seeing the monster's amusement at the dead girl at his feet, caused Naruko to snap. "Don't touch her!"

Voldemort's eyes shot to her, and she instantly regretted her decision to speak.

"Ah… Naruko… I'd almost… forgotten you were here." Voldemort stated as he stepped towards her. "Standing on the bones of my father. I'd introduce you but word has it your almost as famous as me nowadays… however, unlike that dear sister of yours, you have done nothing to earn it."

"How many lies, have fed your legend, Naruko Namikaze? Shall I tell you what really happened that night, Fifteen years ago? Shall I divulge, how I truly lost my powers?" Voldemort inquired as he glanced around at his followers.

 _'I wonder what he's going to say?'_ Riley wondered as she watched from the shadows.

"It was love… you see, when dear sweat Narumi Namikaze, saw what I was about to do to her only sister. When she watched me with those all knowing eyes… the mighty **Rinnegan**. She understood… and she provided the protection. Somehow she had awakened a power within you. I couldn't touch you…. It was… ancient magic… something I should have foreseen. But no matter, no matter. Things have changed…" And with a rush he was in front of Naruko, only a few inches from her.

All the while Riley was grinning, this was absolutely perfect. Naruko's face was the pure definition of shock. With Voldemort's version of what 'really' happened that night, it still left Naruko as the girl who lived, but it ensured that Riley would have to be close to unlock this 'ancient hidden power' that he spoke of. With his words, he had basically guaranteed that Riley was going to be put close to Naruko, and by extension the order of the Phoenix and Minato.

"I can touch you… now..." Voldemort whispered as he touched her forehead and released a constant stream of the **stinging hex** into her body, causing it to feel like his touch was unbearably painful for her. Naruko let out a cry of pain as Voldemort continued for several seconds.

"Amazing what a few drops of your blood will do ay Naruko?" Voldemort stated. His eyes drifted upward as he noticed her hair start to change color. Riley noticed too.

 _'The seal that Mito placed must have broken when I removed the fox. Her true form is revealing itself.'_ Riley thought as Naruko's hair slowly bled black.

Voldemort stared for only a moment longer before pulling her down from the statue. She fell to the ground in a heap, and tried to get her bearings.

"Pick up you wand girl. I said pick it up! Get up!" Voldemort hissed as Naruko scrambled for her wand, which was probably her only means of fighting back, since her chakra was still on the fritz. Now that she was on her feet again, she felt an emptiness in her stomach. She had no clue how long she had been here, or what they had done to her while she slept. She held her wand at her side and stared down the dark lord. She made sure to take note of the fact that she was basically surrounded by Death Eaters.

"You've been taught to duel I presume? First, we bow to each other. Oh come now Naruko, Minato would not want you to forget your manners. I said, bow!" Voldemort growled at her, and she suddenly felt a pain in her stomach as she was forced to bow.

"And now..." Voldemort said with a smirk as he rushed forward and knocked her to the ground. He then pointed his wand at her downed form and incited, " **Crucio."**

Naruko screamed in agony as the torture curse ripped through her body, she writhed in pain and her back arched rather sickeningly. After about five seconds the dark lord let up. Seeing that she was still conscious the dark lord decided to berate her, and try to get under her skin.

"That a girl, Naruko, well done. Your parents would be proud, especially your filthy muggle mother." Voldemort chided, hearing that Naruko snapped, and shouted. " **Reducto**!" which Voldemort easily swatted away, causing it to hit a gravestone nearby, looking almost bored while he did it.

"I'm going to kill you Naruko Namikaze. I'm going to destroy you. After tonight, no one will ever again, question, my power. When they speak of this night, they'll speak only of how you begged for death, and I… being the merciful lord, obliged." Voldemort stated in an almost gentle tone, though the condescension was easily detected. With that Voldemort levitated her back to her feet. He then turned to strolled back a few feet, only to spin around and fire a **blasting curse** at Naruko as she dove behind a tombstone, the path behind her now clear of Death Eaters

"Don't you dare turn your back on me, Naruko Namikaze! I want you to look at me when I kill you! I WANT TO SEE THE LIGHT LEAVE YOUR EYES!" Voldemort yelled at her, and Riley finally understood why even Minato was slightly fearful of this guy. The darkness he gave off was awe inspiring, and the additions that Riley had given him, had made him all the more powerful.

Naruko tried to create a **Shadow Clone** , but nothing happened. The chakra flowing through her coils was still eratic, she couldn't focus it. That meant that she still could only rely on her wand, since it drew magic from her core. Still, without access to chakra, she couldn't sure up any of her physical abilities with Chakra. Hell she probably couldn't even jump more then ten, fifteen feet in the air right now. After a few moments Naruko stepped out from behind the tombstone. By now her hair was all black, and her eyes had changed from a bright blue to a dark, deep, blue. She actually looked a lot like a tanner version of Riley now, albeit shorter.

"Fine… have it your way." Naruko stated before shouting, " **Reducto Maxima**!"

" **AVADA KADAVRA!** " Voldemort fire back. Riley could tell his curse was weak, it would still kill if it struck, but it wasn't enough to punch through Naruko's defenses and kill her, they wanted her to escape and spread word of his return.

The two spells collided and formed a chain of light between their two wands. Where they met, a golden light appeared. It was about now that Riley remembered something about Naruko's wand, it was the brother wand of Voldemort's. As she watched, it was almost like the two wands were connecting. Riley could see the fear in Naruko's eyes as the killing curse got closer and closer. Suddenly an enormous power flooded the field. Riley's eyes shot to Naruko's and she was astounded by what she saw.

In her twin's eyes were the **Rinnegan** , and after a single moment, a shockwave leapt from Naruko's body, as she accidentally activated **Shinra Tensei.**

The blast sent everyone stumbling back, even Voldemort. Naruko recovered quickly and wasted no time. She dove on top of Diana's body and screamed, " **Accio**!" with her wand pointed at the triwizard cup.

The cup flew into her hand and her, along with Diana's body, vanished from sight.

"That was surprising." Voldemort murmured as he and the others recovered and Riley stepped out of the shadows.

"It seems the release of the fox's energy, along with the breaking of the seal, and the stress of almost being killed, was enough for my dearest sister, to awaken the **Rinnegan**. I do believe things will be much more interesting from now on." Riley said with a chuckle.

"Hm… she'll spread word of my revival. You should get back. It's time we began moving." Voldemort stated and with a flourish he and his death eaters began to march away. Riley simple smirked and vanished into **Kamui**.

She found Kurama and Madara there, both watched her carefully.

"So, Naruko has the **Rinnegan**." Riley finally stated after a moment.

" **HA!"** Kurama barked, as he continued to absorb his old chakra, enjoying every second of it.

"Things will be interesting now. Hopefully if everything goes according to plan, there wont be a war, and the country will fall with ease." Madara stated.

"Yes, hopefully. My clones have popped back at the school. Onoki is dead. The enemy forces are destroyed, but Orochimaru got away. I didn't expect him to have a portkey on him. And he made it himself, so I didn't feel any foreign energy that would have tipped me off." Riley informed them.

"Well, one of them is dead anyway. We can worry about Orochimaru later. For now, you should head back. I'm sure you don't want to miss this." Madara stated with a chuckle. Riley nodded in agreement and with a smirk, she vanished, eager to return and see what new and exciting challenges would await them.

 **-To be continued-**

 ** _Alright hope you like this chapter, this is the longest one I've had. Another thanks to dragonic raptor for her amazing help on the changes Riley undergoes when she undergoes changes in her tail amounts. The only modification I added was the lust part, since it fit with the theme of heat. And to those who are worried no I didn't just give the Rinnegan to Naruko to make her a threat. She is also the granddaughter of Madara and Kaguya and without the foxes power and Mito's seal suppressing her genetics she has awakened her bloodline. I had always intended for her to have it so don't flame me. Also sorry if the scene of Voldemort's revival was a little cliche'd but I actually really like the scene from the movies, so just changed it a bit, to fit my story. Anyway let me know what you think and JA NE!_**

 ** _\_**


	44. 40: Dear Konoha: Fuck You

_**Happy Holidays! Okay here's the next chapter, sorry it took so long.**_

 **Broken Angel**

Chapter 40

Riley stared out at the burning field. Her eyes alight with manic glee, as the scent of roasted corpses filled the air.

"Naruko… Sweatheart! What happened?" Lily asked as she tried to get her sobbing daughter to focus.

By now, Minato and Dumbledore were next to the crying girl, with Madam Maxine not trailing far behind. Minato's eyes kept switching between his daughters. Naruko now sported darker hair, and eyes. Those eyes… they were the **Rinnegan**. The seal over her genetics had been released, but why? He had wanted to wait until she returned back to the Leaf before he removed that seal. His eyes then drifted back to Narumi whom was watching the fire burn. He knew that Narumi had known of the attack. She was the one whom set the fire, and slaughtered Iwa's army.

"Naruko… what happened?" Dumbledore inquired.

"He's back… It was Voldemort. He's alive… he tried to kill me. I tried to fight him… but he was too powerful… Dad! My magic is all fucked up… they did something to me..." Naruko cried.

"Voldemort? Are you sure?" Minato asked as he knelt next to her, and cupped her cheeks, focusing her attention on him.

"Moody… someone was pretending to be Professor Moody. He did something to me… and then it brought him back!" Naruko told them as she showed them her sliced open forearm. Minato looked at it for a few moments, noticing the mark, taking a snake-like shape. He then had to wonder, why wasn't the fox healing her?

"Naruko, sit back, let me see the Fox's seal." Minato ordered. Lily gave him a frightened look, but helped to pull Naruko back from Diana.

"Amelia, get these people out of here. I think that girl has been killed, and we have no clue if there are more enemy ninja running around." Fudge ordered Madam Bones.

Bones nodded and began to instruct her aurors in guiding the students back to the castle.

Riley glanced back as that was happening, she noticed a wall of sand surrounding the section of the stand where her friends had been sitting. She spotted Gaia standing not to far away, watching Riley intently. Riley locked eyes with her and smiled, offering her a nod of gratitude for protecting her friends.

Gaia simply smiled in return and pulled her sand back towards her.

Naruko was still crying loudly as she was pulled back. Lily unzipped her jacket and lifted her shirt to reveal her stomach. Minato placed his hands over it, and channeled his chakra into it. The Fox's seal appeared, however it took only a moment for Minato to realize, that most of the Fox's energy was gone.

Minato's head dropped and he swore loudly.

"Dad?" Naruko asked noticing her father's look.

Minato swore again and punched the ground at his feet. He then looked up and locked eyes with his daughter. "They got it. They took the fox. Voldemort has the Nine Tails now."

Naruko's eyes widened in horror. She tried to focus and enter her mindscape, but found that she couldn't anymore. Lily simply held her daughter, and hung her head… this was terrible. That evil monster, now had one of the nine tailed beasts.

Dumbledore was livid… Voldemort was back, and he had the Nine Tails. No wizard had ever possessed a tailed beast before. Dumbledore could barely fathom the kind of destruction that Voldemort would unleash with it's power.

"What happened to Diana?" Maxine asked.

"Killing curse… it was the Moody Imposter. He must have been the one to take the fox… I'm so sorry dad… I didn't even know it had happened. I could barely think straight… I only had my wand… but he was so much more powerful then me." Naruko cried, feeling shame at losing the fox, and being unable to put up any sort of fight against the dark lord. In fact now that she thought back, she couldn't even consider it a fight at all. She had only used two **Reducto** , and at the time, her only thought was getting Voldemort off balance. She couldn't think clearly then, and she barely could now.

"It's okay, Naruko… you'll be alright. I know it." Minato replied as he hugged her close.

"Dumbledore, what happened?" Fudge asked.

"Voldemort, it seems, has returned." Dumbledore replied with a sigh.

Fudge was frozen in shock for a moment, before he shook his head in disbelief and started to back away. "No… the girl must have seen things… it must have been a trick by Iwa. They must have tried to capture her while she was in the maze. They came here to kill the Hokage."

"Are you calling my daughter a liar?" Lily asked giving the man a dark look.

"She doesn't know what happened. Look at the state she's in. What seems more likely? That a previously dead, Dark lord of magic, has somehow returned from the dead? Or some Iwa ninja, the same ninja whom tried to kill us all, managed to get their hands on her, and tried to kill her?" Fudge reasoned.

Lily looked ready to strangle him, but she was cut off, when she heard Riley reply. "I think the Minister is right. She doesn't have the fox anymore… which means someone breached your seal, Minato. That could have only been done by a seal master, and none of those exist outside of the elemental nations, and Asia. More then likely this was a play by Iwa, or Orochimaru. A man whom utilizes snakes, and possesses a lot of qualities that the dark lord does." While she said that, Fudge had been shouting something to Amelia, so he missed the part about the Fox.

"You think I don't know what happened? You think I didn't fight him? He nearly killed me!" Naruko argued.

"And you claim that you can't think straight. That you're in pain. Who's to say you weren't under an illusion? Who's to say your memory isn't faulty? Regardless. Someone else now possesses the Nine Tails. And that leaves Britain in danger." Riley countered before turning to the minister, whom had just finished giving more orders to the Aurors, when he noticed Riley staring at him.

"Yes. You are right. Lord Fourth… I am canceling the rest of the exams. And the mixed tournament. I'll give you and the rest of the ninja three days to rest and collect yourselves, but then I want you out of here." Fudge stated. He didn't know what Riley had said, but he could see that she was urging him to say something to Minato, so he did.

"Cornelius I don't think..." Dumbledore began to try and dissuade him, but was cut off when Fudge snapped in reply.

"He and his ninja are the cause of this! Orochimaru and Onoki didn't attack us, because of you or I! They wanted him!" Fudge shouted pointing at Minato, whom was glaring back. Minato held his glare for several moments, before dropping his head. He knew that Fudge was right. This attack and attempted invasion had been on him. Onoki and Orochimaru wanted him dead… he put all of these children at risk by being here, and now they needed to leave.

"Thank you for the time to recuperate Minister. We gladly accept the three days. We'll be gone in the allotted time… and… for what it's worth… I am sorry this happened." Minato stated, sounding truly genuine.

Fudge simply stared back for several moments before nodding sharply and turning to walk away.

Riley simply stared at them for several moment before turning and walking towards her mates, who were waiting not that far away, doing their best to stay away from the Aurors whom were corralling everyone back towards the castle.

As she walked, Riley raised a hand, and held it up for several moments. Everyone saw the fire die away. Confirming beyond a shadow of a doubt that Riley knew of the invasion and was the one who countered it.

"Narumi!" Minato shouted after her.

"Tomorrow!" Riley shouted back. Knowing that he intended to talk to her about this.

Minato simply let out a sigh and nodded. Knowing he couldn't force her.

Riley simply walked past her mates. They quickly followed, intent on questioning her about the invasion. It was as they walked that Luna took notice that Riley's eyes were blue. She had substituted with a clone. The real her had ran off somewhere.

"Where's the real Riley?' Luna inquired as they walked. The question earned looks from her fellow mates as they all shot looks at Riley.

"She's gathering their souls." Riley's clone answered.

Meanwhile, the real Riley was in Ralael form floating in the dark plume of smoke. She had her arms outstretched as she absorbed all of the souls of the shattered army.

" _Four thousand, one hundred, and twenty six. I don't think you or furry ass, will be hungry for more any time soon."_ Madara noted with a chuckle.

" **Ah… my old power back. Four thousand souls to feast on… today was a great day."** Kurama stated with a happy smile. He was still busy absorbing all of his old power. It would still take him several days, and since Riley wasn't actually in **Kamui** , time moved at regular speed. Still… he didn't mind. What was a few days to an immortal demon?

After absorbing all of the souls, Riley returned to her younger form and went back to Slytherin Dorm. She sat waiting for her friends and fellow snakes to arrive, as she knew that they were all planning to question her about the invasion.

There were a few people already there, just sitting around or reading, or chatting with each other. These were some of the few whom hadn't seen what had happened, or been there to watch the final part of the triwizard tournament.

Eventually her fellow snakes began to enter. Her friends and mates immediately made a beeline for her, eager to figure out what the fuck just happened.

"Riley… was that you? The one who set the fire?" Draco asked, as her friends and mates surrounded her.

"Yes." Riley answered simply.

"So you knew of the attack before hand? Why didn't you tell any of us?" Daphne questioned.

"You guys may be skilled, but you are still Genin level. You aren't capable of keeping your emotions under full control during intense situations. If I had informed you of the invasion before hand you would have instinctively been on guard, and thus would have hinted to the enemy that you had known of the attack prior. I could not allow that to happen, so I remained silent. I knew you would all stick together, and keep each other safe. And in the end it all worked out." Riley explained to them.

"You think we would have tipped them off?" Draco asked.

"I know you would have my friend. Shinobi are trained to look for certain things. If I had told you beforehand all of you would have kept your wands in your hands, or you hands on your holsters. You would have instinctively been scanning the crowd trying to locate the hidden threat. Your combat abilities may be High Genin, however you all have little experience in the field. Something I wish to change in the near future." Riley informed them.

Many of her friends grumbled under their breath, or gave her dirty looks. But none of them said anything back. They knew she was right. It takes a higher level warrior to remain perfectly calm, when literally sitting amongst a crowd of enemies. If they had been told beforehand they would have been on guard, and thus would have given away that they knew something was up.

"How did you know about the invasion?" Katie asked.

"I have eyes everywhere." Riley answered plainly. They all knew what that meant. Riley had spies in Iwa.

"What was it that you used to defeat them. I didn't see you use any jutsu or magic?" Blaise inquired.

"Bomb tags and a massive storage seal, that was filled with magical fire. I detonated the bombs first, then released the fire. It was super condensed within the seal so it spread quickly and consumed the maze." Riley answered.

"How long have you had a dragon?" Pansy asked.

"Since after the first task of the triwizard tournament." Riley replied.

"You said you were planning to have us get more experience. What did you mean by that?" Draco asked, eying her closely.

"Over the summer, I plan on having you all register as bounty hunters. Then I'm going to take you in small teams, on hunts. You'll get experience hunting down evil wizards and other troublesome entities." Riley answered.

The group shared looks before nodding. They all knew that in order to fight alongside Riley, they needed more experience. And to get that, they needed to start putting their skills to the test.

"What about… him?" Draco asked after a moment.

The group became quiet as they stared at her intently. Riley had told her friends that the dark lord's return was imminent. Draco couldn't think of a better time then now.

In response Riley simply smiled. It was a devious and cruel smile. One that meant that things were about to change. The group shared looks and began to smirk as well. The dark lord had finally returned.

"Now… get some sleep. I'm sure you all have more questions, however I have a very difficult meeting to deal with tomorrow, and need to get some sleep. Wake me if someone comes looking for me." Riley told her friends before vanishing into her room.

"Well?" Pansy asked as she looked towards Riley's mates.

"Well What?" Katie inquired, in return.

"Go after her. We want more answers, and you four are the best at getting them." Pansy answered.

"Hey… we are not spies." Katie fired back indignantly.

"You're right. But I do want more answers, so let's go." Daphne stated and turned to walk after Riley.

The rest of Riley's mates found her in her room. She was currently in the shower, standing under a steady flow of warm water. The four of them stood at the door, momentarily entranced by her appearance. There was a fair amount of blood on her hands, that was slowly coming off under the cascading water.

"Ladies?" Riley intoned as she ran her hand through her long hair.

"Um… Hey Riley… we wanted to talk to you about what went on today." Daphne finally stated as she shook her head and sat down on the edge of the toilet seat.

"Alright. Talk." Riley responded.

"How did the revival of the dark lord go?" Katie asked first.

"Fine. He is back to full health, and seems stronger then I assume he was last time." Riley answered. About now she remembered that she hadn't told her mates, that Voldemort was actually under her control. She'd have to get around to that sooner or later.

"What happened to Naruko?" Luna inquired.

"I took back Kurama's power while she was being held. She's no longer a Jinchuriki. She may have a tiny morsel of his power, but not that much." Riley answered as she turned to face them and let the water cascade down her chest.

 _'She's busy thinking.'_ Fleur realized as she saw what Riley was doing. Her fellow mates didn't see it, but Fleur was experienced enough to understand that kind of body language. Riley was intentionally displaying herself in a provocative manner in order to distract them while she thought of her replies. Even though she was aware of it, Fleur still found it difficult to keep her eyes from drifting across Riley's chest.

"Um… What… What kind of meeting were you going to have tomorrow?" Daphne inquired as she found herself ogling Riley's chest. She shook her head, and earned a smirk from Riley.

"Well… The Hokage, and Dumbledore are sure to know by now that I was the one whom destroyed the invading army. Not to mention Minato probably plans on chewing me out for putting Naruko in so much danger. He'll think that I didn't have any clue that she would be safe within the maze, and he'll try to berate me for so casually sacrificing her. What an idiot." Riley answered with a shake of her head.

"You don't think you'll get in trouble, do you?" Katie asked with a bit of worry.

"No… Dumbledore and Minato can say what they want, but I destroyed an invading army, and through my actions, the Tsuchikage is now dead. The minister and the Wizengamot will praise me as a hero." Riley answered with a shrug, as she tilted her head cutely at them.

"Well… once again it seems you have saved the school Riley. Good job." Luna stated with a smile.

"Do I get a thank you kiss?" Riley inquired.

Luna smiled brightly and quickly advanced, her lips and Riley's met in a passionate kiss. The two held the kiss for several moments before Riley pulled back and shared a look with her fellow mates. Riley didn't need to say anything, they all could tell from the look in her eyes that she was horny and wanted them.

So without putting too much thought into it, the girls quickly stripped and joined their lover, each one knowing that soon, they'd be separated for a month or so, when Fleur returned to Beauxbatons.

 **-The Next Day-**

It was early in the morning. Riley was striding through the halls of the ministry, Sirius at her side. A Wizengamot meeting had been called, and Riley was asked to attend. She knew why they wanted to talk to her, they wanted an accounting of her actions. She suspected, elements of the Leaf government would be there eager to hear what she had to say.

Sirius had picked her up in the morning to take her to the meeting. She wasn't at all nervous, if anything she was more anxious to get this meeting out of the way so she could get back to Hogwarts. She still wasn't finished saying goodbye to Fleur yet. While they would still see her on weekends, up until break, there would be a few week period where they probably wouldn't see her at all, since she was a seventh year, and thus was required to take her NEWT's this year. Luckily since she partook in the tournament, she was being granted an extension and thus would have the rest of the year to focus on her studies and then a week after the end of the school year she would be required to take her tests. Needless to say that still only left about two months for her to ensure she had everything she needed to score well.

Katie was in the same position and it was OWL's year for her, and thus she would be busy cramming up until the day of the test as well.

Anyway, Sirius led her into a large round room. He quickly stepped aside to take his seat amongst his fellow members of the Wizengamot. Riley spotted Fudge, Dumbledore, and Umbridge overseeing the meeting but as she suspected, she also spotted elements of the Leaf Government present as well.

Minato, the Sannin, the Elders minus Hiruzen, Lily, and Shikaku Nara were also in attendance. Riley guessed the Third Hokage had remained behind to take care of the village while Minato dealt with the situation here.

Surprisingly, there were a few Suna ninja there as well, perhaps members of their government as well.

After a few moments the room quieted and Dumbledore stood and addressed the Wizengamot. Riley could already hear the scribbles of the reporters as they hurried themselves with notes, and questions while they waited for the minister to speak.

"Thank you all for coming to this meeting on such short notice. We are here to discuss the blatant and unjustified attack by forces of Iwagakure no Sato, and Otogakure no Sato, against Britain, and Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Dumbledore began. The Wizengamot was tense, they knew about the attack, word had already leaked of it, but since it was the previous night, no one knew just what had happened.

"Yesterday, Four thousand Iwa and Oto ninja, attempted to attack Hogwarts. They were led by the Tsuchikage, Onoki, and the Snake Sannin, Orochimaru. Our allies in Suna and Konoha, alongside our own brave Aurors, and our friends from distant lands united to repel the attack. We are very lucky to have escaped with minimal loss of life on our side." Dumbledore explained to the crowd, earning many optimistic and enthusiastic nods.

"Now… the reason for Ms. Uchiwa's presence, is to explain her role in defeating the enemy. There has been speculation that it was by her actions, that the enemy army was crushed before it could bring harm to us or our allies. We wish to hear your side of the story, if you may." Fudge took over, addressing Riley.

"Well… what do you wanna know?" Riley asked. She had been given a chair to sit in, in the center of the chamber. While Riley didn't like being so focused on by these people, she was also able to keep her emotions in check, and was thus, perfectly calm.

"Well… Madam Bones?" Fudge addressed the head of the DMLE.

"Ms. Uchiwa… Many believe that you were the one whom caused the explosions and created the fire that destroyed the enemy force. Is this true?" Amelia began as she rose from her seat.

"It is." Riley answered. Her reply earned chatter from those whom had heard exactly how the enemy was defeated.

"So you had prior knowledge of the attack?" Amelia asked.

"Well…. Yes and no." Riley answered.

"Could you clarify?" Amelia inquired.

"I had no knowledge of the attack before entering the maze. However, once inside I was confronted by an Iwa nin whom attempted to capture me. Instead, I captured him and used some of my abilities to extract information out of him. I learned of the invasion and the make-up of the enemies attack plan through him." Riley answered.

"And how did you extract this information?" Amelia asked in reply. She had a look of curiosity about her, and Riley could see all of the Shinobi, lean in ever so gently, eager to hear her reply. She could also hear the scribbles from the journalists as they got down every word.

"I used Genjutsu to do it." Riley answered simply.

"Genjutsu? You mean an illusion? What exactly did you do to the man to get information out of him?" Amelia asked, eying Riley closely.

"I utilized a unique and powerful ability that my eyes possess. This ability is known as **Tsukuyomi**. It's a powerful illusion that allows me to condense the time felt by the victim and trap them within my own illusionary world. After I had him trapped, I 'Persuaded' him to give me the information." Riley answered.

"What do you mean by that, Ms. Uchiwa?" Dumbledore asked.

"I do believe we are all smart enough to know what she meant, Chief Warlock." Danzo stated suddenly, earning a sharp look from Minato, however Danzo was unaffected. His gaze was locked on Riley.

"You tortured this man?" Amelia asked. She knew ninja were cruel and violent, but to think one as young as Riley would be capable of torturing a man, that was a bit of a shocker.

"Indeed." Riley answered. Her reply earned startled looks from many within the Wizengamot. Mostly those from the 'light' side.

"You do realize that torture is highly illegal and frowned upon by the ICW?" Amelia stated.

"The ICW and it's laws played no part here. I was free to do to the man as I pleased. He attacked me without justification. I defeated him and by right of conquest could do anything to him, that doesn't skirt outside of certain guidelines or rules set in place by the ICW. He attacked me. I defeated him. Tortured his reasons out of him, and then I killed him. I am not holding him against his will. I have not declared any sort of feud between myself and him. And your insinuations, Madam Bones are unwarranted, and unjustified in these proceedings." Riley answered with a bit of bite to her tone.

"How do you suspect?" Amelia asked, detecting the challenge in Riley's words.

"Well… you intend to bring up some sort of grievance against me, by insinuating that torture is against the laws of the ICW… the problem with that is, that your earlier statement is completely true except for the part about torture being illegal. The ICW only 'frowns' upon torture. It isn't a punishable crime, 'if' used against enemies of the state in question or against those taking part in a blood feud. My actions fit into both cases, as the Triwizard tournament is an international event and thus fall's under the ICW's laws and not Britain's. Also I own half of Hogwarts, and am heir to another fourth. By attacking the school, Iwa and Oto declared war on my houses, and thus I am free to torture and slaughter them freely. And besides all of that, Hogwarts is a recognized establishment of Britain. Attacking it was an act of war, and thus Iwa and Oto became enemies of the state. Anything that I did before hand, can easily be described as self defense and then later justified under the rules of engagement set by Britain. So… unless you intend to try and charge me with war crimes, Madam Bones, do not take that tone with me, and do not insinuate that I was in any way unjustified in doing what I did… or is the life of your niece less important then the piece of Iwa trash that had to suffer so that I could save her and the rest of the bloody school?" Riley answered.

The whole Wizengamot was silent. No one had ever so effectively put Madam Bones in her place before. And Riley was hitting her where it hurts, by pointing out her niece, and stating that she had zero power, to bring Riley up on war crimes, and thus her insinuations meant precisely dick.

Before Madam Bones could reply she was cut off by Umbridge. "You are very much correct Ms. Uchiwa. You were indeed justified in your actions as it turned out. And you have saved the school and all of it's denizens. What I would like to know, is why you didn't tell anyone? You were seen exiting the maze of your own free will, long before the attack began."

"After I learned of the attack, I dispatched clones to set the bombs within the maze, along with a storage seal that I possessed, which had a massive amount of fire sealed within it. I searched through the maze and tracked down as many of the participants as I could. I incapacitated most of them, and drew the guards into the maze to retrieve them. I was eventually able to find the cup, but I left a shadow clone to watch over it. A short while after I exited the maze, my clone dispersed and informed me that Naruko, and Diana had reached it and disappeared. With the cup gone, and the tournament over, I knew the enemy would attack then. The only person I couldn't save was the grass ninja Oboro, by the time I found him, he was already dead. Murdered by a few Iwa ninja." Riley explained the story to them.

"Why did you not seize the cup yourself?" Madam Bones inquired, having regained her bearing after the verbal lashing she had gotten from Riley.

"Because I didn't care to win. I was entered against my will, into this tournament. Besides, my girlfriend was a challenger, you think I was just going to seize the cup and beat her like that… yeah right… then I'd have a pissed off Veela to deal with. Eternal Glory can take a back seat to that shit." Riley answered, earning some amused chuckles from the Wizengamot.

"Okay, but you left a clone behind to oversee the cup. You waited until the last second before you activated your bombs? Why may I ask did you not inform the Hokage or the Minister or headmaster Dumbledore?" Amelia inquired.

"Well at the time I only knew of Onoki, but still, the three people you mentioned were sitting in the same booth as the Tsuchikage, and a shinobi's sense of awareness and hearing are immense, especially a kage's. If I had entered the booth for whatever reason, Onoki would have suspected something was up. So I had to remain quiet and react accordingly." Riley explained to them. Many members of the Wizengamot nodded in understanding.

"I have a question? Why didn't you retrieve your sister from the maze as well?" Homura asked. At that, Minato and Lily focused on Riley intently.

"Simple… I couldn't find her." Riley answered.

"But you said that you had a clone waiting at the cup? Why did it not say anything to the two of them?" Minato asked.

"I knew the cup was a portkey. I knew the second one of them touched the cup, they would vanish. As soon as they did, I would grab the other and leave with them. It just so happens that both touched the cup at the same time." Riley explained.

"And do you realize what happened because of your inaction? If you knew the cup was a portkey, then why didn't you warn your sister?" Minato demanded, sounding furious with her.

"You make it sound like I knew that the damn cup wasn't supposed to be a portkey. All we were told was to find the thing and claim it. We were never told what would happen when we did. It made sense to me at the time, and I didn't want to win, so I let someone else do it. Had I known that the cup would take her somewhere it wasn't supposed to, I would have stopped both Naruko and Diana." Riley replied giving Minato a glare in reply.

"Yes… we had heard rumors of what had happened. I've even heard the dark lord's name muttered a few times. What is this all about?" A member of the Wizengamot asked.

"Naruko Namikaze has stated that she was captured by Lord Voldemort, and bore witness to his revival." Dumbledore stated before Fudge could stop him. The Wizengamot exploded into chatter and people began to mutter and whisper to each other.

"This is all nonsense. The girl was indeed attacked by someone, but she was just frightened. I have no doubt this was a ruse by Iwa to throw us off our game, just in case the invasion failed." Fudge stated, trying his best to calm everyone down.

"Cornelius… you saw the mark yourself… the mark on her arm looked just like the dark mark. This has to be connected to him." Dumbledore argued.

"No! He is not back! This is all a ruse to get us to split our attention. Iwa and Oto are the enemy. We need to focus on what to do about them." Fudge fired back.

"My daughter is a shinobi, Minister. She may have been shaken by the attack, but she remembers it clearly. She says that it was him, and I believe her." Minato stated darkly.

"You-Know-Who is not back! I will not have more of this drivel strewn about. You just want us to divert our attention away from the real problem." Fudge accused.

"And what would that be Cornelius?" Dumbledore inquired.

"That the only reason that Iwa and Oto attacked us was to get at him!" Fudge nearly shouted as he pointed at Minato.

"Now is not the time for finger pointing Minister. Iwa is as much your enemy as they are ours. Lord Fourth may have been a major target, but I guarantee that the enemy was after you as well." Utatane stated, earning some nods of agreement, from the Wizengamot.

"She's right Cornelius. We were all targets in this attack. We cannot place the blame on just one man. Besides, I do believe this meeting was to discuss the attack, and right now I don't believe young Riley wishes to waste her time listening to us argue." Dumbledore tried to move the meeting along, and away from the finger pointing.

Fudge nodded reluctantly, while he and Minato continued to glare at each other.

"What do you think happened to miss Namikaze?" Lucius inquired, all eyes focused on Riley as the question left his mouth.

"I think that the Minister is on the right track. The man I got the information from told me that Naruko was one of the main targets, since she was the Leaf's Jinchuriki at the time." Riley answered. With that said, many in the Wizengamot shared looks while those in the Leaf government either looked taken aback or shot looks of warning at Riley.

"The Leaf's Jinchuriki is not a matter for discussion." Homura stated.

"Yes, let's move on." Minato added.

"No I don't think we should move on. Iwa and Oto have declared war on Britain with this attack. Therefore the Wizengamot deserves to know the truth." Riley fired back.

"No! This is private Leaf business. Speak of it and I shall personally report you to the Daimyo." Utatane growled at her, knowing that if people realized that Konoha had lost their Jinchuriki, they would be in big trouble.

"Hmph… like I care. The threat of the Fire Daimyo's intervention is a bluff. The man holds no power here. And if you do intend to do anything, then I will simply resign my position as a Fire Ronin. Since I haven't taken an active part in the Fire military, I hold no secrets that they could possibly claim would endanger the country if I left with them. Besides, Britain is probably at war right now, and I will not leave my country in a weakened state of preparedness, because they lack the truth." Riley fired back as she shot to her feet.

The people of the Wizengamot shared looks with one another wondering what this could beabout , meanwhile the Leaf ninja were furious.

"Narumi. The information you are intending to reveal is an S-Class secret of Konohagakure. If you speak another word I will be forced to arrest you." Minato stated as he to rose to his feet.

"Minato." Lily whispered, slightly surprised that Minato would threaten their daughter like that.

"Secrets of Konohagakure, are theirs to share Ms. Uchiwa. It is not your place to reveal them." Dumbledore added.

"I am a loyal citizen of Britain. The information I possess would reveal an immense threat. I will not hide it, just so a foreign nation can feel better about it's own failures." Riley hissed.

"She's right. If Riley possesses information vital to the safety of Britain's populace, it is vital it be shared with those in the government." Sirius agreed, earning nods from the rest of the Wizengamot.

Riley was about to say something else when she felt an idea enter her mind. If was a simplistic thought, that she should just cease speaking and leave… however… she knew that it wasn't her own. Her eyes snapped to Danzo as she shattered the **Kotoamatsukami**.

Riley glared at him for a moment, her eyes glowing red in rage. Danzo knew he had been discovered. He knew that Riley had seen through his technique.

"The Leaf has lost..." Riley began but was cut off as a kunai snapped into Minato's hand. He knew that if this information got out, Konoha would be in grave danger. He knew that regardless of their loses, Iwa would invade, since the Leaf no longer had a Jinchuriki to fight off their own, and Kumo, probably wouldn't be far behind.

"You put all of the Leaf in danger by speaking of this Narumi. I can't let this information out. The damage it could cause would be catastrophic. I will stop you..." Minato warned her as everyone in the room tensed.

Riley however, only smiled cruelly. "The Leaf's Jinchuriki..." Riley began and with that Minato whipped the kunai at her, the blade moved faster then most could follow, it was intentionally aimed off center, and would casually pass by Riley, but Riley knew that, that was the point, Minato intended to flash to the Kunai's location. Her smirk still present, Riley sent a glance at the kunai and it vanished into **Kamui**.

Minato was slightly surprised when the kunai vanished from the air, but before he could think of a follow up, a massive pain struck him in the stomach and a hand wrapped around his throat.

"You would betray Britain just to leave it in danger? Just so you can hold on to what little power you have left? You are worthless. Nothing… and in the end… you're done for..." Riley stated as she activated **Kamui** and began to draw Minato into it, knowing that the man couldn't beat her in there, if she managed to get him there.

Minato felt the familiar pull of that space time ninjutsu. He knew if she held onto him any longer he would be drawn into it. He needed to escape. In a flash, he disappeared to his nearest active kunai, which happened to be in Hogwarts, with Kakashi.

"Coward. The Leaf has lost it's Jinchuriki. The Nine Tails is in enemy hands." Riley stated. The Wizengamot was currently busy however, most were gaping at her, amazed at how she had forced the fourth Hokage to flee.

"You should not have attacked your father Riley. That was unwise." Dumbledore stated.

"Shut it, Dumbledore! She was right to tell us. Now the enemy has the Nine tailed fox! We must inform the ICW immediately. Tailed beasts are weapons of mass destruction. The fact that our ally has lost the most powerful does not bode well. Thank you, Ms. Uchiwa. You have saved Britain from invasion and protected Hogwarts numerous times. I do believe you have done enough to earn our most prestigious award. The Order of Merlin. We'll discuss this more later. For now, we must confer on these matters. You are free to leave. Leaf and Suna representatives please leave. I do believe your attempts to confound the truth have put a great enough strain on our alliance as is." Fudge ordered, in full leader mode.

Riley simply nodded her head and turned to leave. She was followed by those from Suna and Konoha. Outside she was approached by the Leaf representatives.

"What do you fuckers want?" Riley asked as she marched away.

"Narumi… I'm sorry for what your father tried to do, but you know he was just trying to protect Konoha. If… no… when this information gets to Iwa, they will attack us without mercy. We had no intentions of putting Britain in danger, we just needed time..." Lily tried to explain to her daughter but she was cut off by Riley whom spun towards her and snapped.

"Does it occur to you fucking people that no one in that room, cares for your fucking village or it's failures? You fucked up. You allowed Naruko to come to Hogwarts this year, because you wanted your precious golden girl to make Chuunin. You just had to show off how great she was. Instead, she got pulled into the Triwizard tournament. And because of that, you idiots lost the Nine Tailed Fox." Riley fired back with a snarl, her eyes still red. Every few moments she shot a look at Danzo, knowing that she was finally free of the tournament, meant that she could finally kill the fucker.

"We had no clue that this would happen! How were we supposed to know that Naruko was in danger? We only wanted her to take the exams like every other shinobi her age." Lily replied.

"Well… you seem to forget that she is nothing like any of the other children her age. She's a Jinchuriki. A weapon forged for the villages. I hate it. I wish it weren't true, but I do understand the point. You people decided it was a good idea, to allow Naruko, the-girl-who-lived, the fourth Hokage's daughter, and the Leaf's Jinchuriki, to spend several months away from the village just so she could try for chuunin. You people are fucking stupid. You just wanted to show her off… and guess what? It backfired big time." Riley countered.

"Regardless of whether it was a good idea or not, you had no right to reveal that information back there." Tsunade stated boldly.

"I had every right. Under the mandates of the ICW, the location and position of the Jinchuriki MUST be known at all times. The only countries this does not apply to are within the elemental nations, outside of them, a Jinchuriki's presence must be revealed to the government of said nation, otherwise you are sneaking a weapon of mass destruction into said country illegally. The second she lost the Nine tails, I was duty bound as a citizen of the ICW and Britain to inform the authorities that a Bijuu has changed position." Riley countered.

Tsunade grit her teeth in frustration. Riley had the law on her side, and soon the whole country would know of her part in stopping the invasion. Riley would soon be seen as a hero of the country, and when word got out of Minato's attempt to stop her from speaking, their alliance and reputation with Britain would suffer greatly.

"Look kid… I understand. And the information would have been released eventually, once we had a handle on the situation, and knew of it's location. Revealing it now, will just insight panic. And… Naruko claims to have been attacked by Voldemort, which means that he may have the fox… did you consider that?" Jiraiya stated, in a stern tone.

"Pff… Voldemort. The man has been dead for years. I am a master of illusion, something which Naruko sucks balls at. I know a trap when I see one. The enemy just wants us to think old snake face is running around again. Make us all shake in our little boots. You have fun pampering the princess, I'm sure she'll be getting hell for losing the fox… then again she does now have the **Rinnegan** … I wonder if she'll ever learn to use it." Riley stated and then finished with a chuckle.

"Speaking of the **Rinnegan**..." Jiraiya began.

"After Minato's reaction today…. Fuck no." Riley replied knowing exactly what he was going to ask. Before he could reply, she activated **Kamui** and vanished from sight.

"Not only will word of the fox's loss hurt us… but Minato's girl just proved something to Britain's leaders." Danzo stated, only the barest hint of worry in his tone.

"And what's that?" Tsunade asked, with a bit of annoyance.

"She sent Minato running. She can protect them from him." Lily finished for him. She felt pride well up inside of herself. Narumi was so strong now. She could even force Minato to retreat. And now… now she was a hero to a whole country of people. Lily couldn't help the feeling of pride that welled through her as she thought about that.

"Yes… that will be a major problem." Danzo added.

"Damn… we lost a truly amazing shinobi. I can't imagine where we'd be right now if she had stayed." Jiraiya stated with a hint of sadness.

"We wouldn't be here. We would have been destroyed. If she had stayed, she would have been forced to endure more of our neglect. Eventually it would have consumed her soul and she would have struck out. She destroyed an army of four thousand yesterday and killed the Tsuchikage with her summon. Imagine what she could do with even more time to prepare?" Lily stated as she removed a deactivated kunai of Minato's and channeled magic into it. She then tossed it to the side and in a flash he returned.

Lily walked right up to him, stared at him for several seconds, his head held in shame. She then shook her head. "You're an idiot."

With that said Lily turned and marched off leaving the Fourth with his advisers and the Sannin.

"So she told them?" Minato asked with a defeated sigh.

"Yes. I think we should leave Britain immediately, we need to prepare for war with Iwa." Homura stated as he corrected his glasses.

"I know." Minato stated.

"Do not worry lord Hokage. Britain cannot fight Iwa on it's own. And Orochimaru will surely want revenge. They will come to us for help, I'm sure of it." Danzo added.

"I'm not worried about that." Minato stated, obviously upset.

"You did the right thing as Hokage. She shouldn't have said anything until we were ready." Jiraiya told him, as he placed a comforting hand on Minato's shoulder.

"I did the right thing as Hokage… but not as a father. She'll never stop hating me for this." Minato stated with a sigh.

"She will, if you admit fault and apologize. You did what you had to as Hokage… but you're right, that was a stupid thing to do as a father. If you ever want back into her life, you'll need to apologize." Jiraiya agreed.

"I doubt that will be enough. I have a lot to apologize for." Minato replied.

"You'll think of something. You always do." Tsunade told him, and with that they all left. Eager to return to Konoha and put this all behind them.

- **A few Moments Later-**

"What is this… this satisfaction? She feels, almost like she's having sex… but there's so much rage..." Katie asked. Her, Luna, Daphne, and Fleur were all sitting in Daphne's room, when they felt the massive torrent of emotions slam into them.

"She's killing someone… someone she truly hates." Luna stated.

The others knew she was right, all they could do was shiver with a horrible feeling of lust as Riley took immense satisfaction in murdering whomever it was she was with right now.

- **Elsewhere, a few moments earlier** -

Two Anbu with blank masks stood guard in a large central chamber. They had been there for hours, but weren't complaining. They had been trained not to. These warriors… no, these drones, felt nothing. No rage, no happiness, no boredom, or worry, nothing at all.

As the two stood there, they felt a cold dread seep into their bones, it was something beyond their conscious emotions. It was a primal fear, something ingrained into man's mind since before he could walk upright.

The two men spun around right as they were pierced through the chest by long whip-like appendages.

Out of the shadows floated Ralael. The two men could do nothing, as their life blood spilled out onto the floor. From the shadows emerged about a dozen clones of Ralael.

" _ **Danzo will regret what he has done. Kill every living thing within Root. Slaughter them all."**_ Riley intoned to her clones. They all dashed away into the labyrinth of tunnels, and soon the carnage began. Ralael would enjoy this, enjoy the chaos and blood shed. She would destroy everything Danzo had built before he too would join his precious ROOT in death. When he returned, Riley would truly take pleasure in finally having her revenge.

 _ **-To Be Continued-**_

 _ **Alright hope you enjoyed, happy holidays everyone look for the next soon! JA NE!**_

 _ **\**_


	45. 41: Mother

_**Happy Holidays! Okay here's the next chapter, sorry it took so long. Also there will be a surprise this chapter and I'll be crediting someone for helping me with it. I made a choice at the beginning of the story to remove a certain character from the AU, but someone gave me a great idea to add them, so I hope you enjoy.**_

 **Broken Angel**

Chapter 41

Riley stood over the bodies of three young boys in the Root base. She could still hear the sounds of combat echoing throughout the halls. Each boy had white hair and white eyes, but these eyes bore the design of the **Sharingan** within them. They were skilled, that was for sure, but they were no real threat to her. She had absorbed their chakra and souls and something interesting was happening. She could feel her chakra churning and mixing, adapting to the new energy she had absorbed. Suddenly, she felt a pain echo through her body, she cringed as she felt a throbbing pain in her head. The pain continued for several moments, it was unbelievably painful, she could feel bone bending and twisting, felt skin split open, and then almost as suddenly as it had started, it stopped.

' _The Fuck was that about?'_ Riley wondered. She quickly conjured a mirror, to look at herself.

She saw a bit of blood on her face, around her forehead. And upon closer inspection found a slit in the center of her forehead.

"What the hell?" Riley said aloud as she withdrew into her mindscape.

" **Riley… what's up?"** Kurama greeted her.

Madara gave her a look as well as he noticed her inspecting a mark on her forehead.

"What's that?" Madara inquired as he walked over to her.

"I don't know. I just absorbed the chakra and souls of these three young Root members. They had white eyes with the **Sharingan** pattern in them, and the veins around their eyes were bulging out. When I was finished, I felt something change within me, and then this happened." Riley finished with a gesture to the slit in the center of her forehead. She then lightly touched in and felt, to her surprise, that it was soft, and squishy, not hard like their was bone beneath it.

"Focus chakra into it and let's see what happens." Madara told her as he noticed her reaction.

Riley did just that and was surprised when she felt the veins around her eyes bulge out, and suddenly her field of vision exploded outward. She also saw Madara and Kurama recoil, and though she didn't know why, her **Rinne Sharingan** felt stronger all of a sudden.

"What happened?" Riley asked.

" **You have a third eye in the center of your forehead."** Kurama stated as a cold chill traveled up his spine.

"Just like Kaguya. This proves it. The two have to be the same." Madara stated as he shot a look at the Fox.

" **Yes… I see it now. Those boys you were talking about, must have had Hyuuga blood."** Kurama guessed.

"Hyuuga? What do they have to do with anything?" Riley asked as she looked around. She found her vision zooming all over the place, she could see in almost every direction, and her vision kept zooming in and out. She quickly cut off chakra to her eyes, and the vision field decreased but it was still different then before. It took a triangular shape, rather then a rectangular one. She could see higher then before, it then registered, what Kurama had said, she had a new eye.

Riley quickly began to experiment by opening and closing her eyes, it took a few moments of making intense faces at nothing before she got the third eye to twitch a little. She kept practicing but turned her attention to her grandfather and Kurama whom seemed to be sharing a quick conversation with themselves. They then turned to her and Kurama began to answer her question.

" **You know how the Goddess had two kids, Hagoromo, and Hamura? Well, the Hyuuga, along with the Kaguya and the Otsutsuki were descendants of Hamura. You absorbed Hyuuga blood, and thus must have moved closer to the Rabbit Goddess. I think you have the powers of the Byakugan now."** Kurama explained.

"You said something about the two being the same, what did you mean by that?" Riley inquired as she thought about what Kurama had just said.

"Kurama and I came to a realization a little while back, we just didn't know how accurate it was, which is why we never told you. We think my wife, Kaguya Uzumaki, is actually the reincarnation of Kaguya Otsutsuki, the Rabbit Goddess." Madara explained as he created two illusions of the two, so Riley could see the startling similarities.

Riley then looked back in the mirror and spotted the third eye in the center of her forehead. It bore the **Rinne Sharingan** and sat at a 90 degree angle to her other eyes so that it was vertical instead of horizontal.

"I have a new eye now. So, absorbing the Hyuuga blood must have given me the **Byakugan**." Riley mused as she re-channeled chakra into her eyes. The veins around them and the eye on her forehead bulged out and the pupil of each eye turned white. She stared at it for a few moments, admiring the differences before deactivating the **Byakugan**. She then began to scan the third eye for any differences. While it looked the same, there were still a few differences. For one, this one seemed to be permanently red, unlike the purple color, her's were normally when she wasn't angry. Also the blood vessels within the eye were much more visible and prominent around the edges of the eye, giving a less regal and mystical appearance, and more of a blood crazed and demonic look.

"You are a descendant of the Rabbit Goddess. We know this now, without a doubt." Madara stated, looking thoughtful.

"Indeed, it seems I am. We'll have to discuss more of this, but later, for now I have only one question then I need to get back." Riley informed them.

" **And what is that?"** Kurama inquired.

"If I absorb the blood of the other two clans, the Otsutsuki and the Kaguya, will I further my connection to 'her'?" Riley inquired.

" **I think so. By absorbing Hyuuga blood you gained a third eye and the Byagukan, perhaps by absorbing the Chakra and blood of the other two clans you'll gain the rest of Kaguya's special abilities as well."** Kurama answered.

"Interesting. Well… I've got to go. Danzo is back, and I need to pay the fucker back for killing Shisui." Riley stated before leaving her mindscape.

" **What do you think this means now?"** Kurama inquired.

"I think we're going to need to return to Uzushio and search for answers. Perhaps if we learn more about my Kaguya, then maybe we'll learn more about the Rabbit Goddess." Madara replied looking thoughtful.

Kurama simply nodded in agreement as he to pondered these changes.

Meanwhile, on the outside Riley was wandering the halls. She could feel Danzo's approach, the old man was almost back from his trek to Britain, very soon Riley would have her revenge.

It was odd having a third eye, her field of vision was vastly larger then it was before, but it was difficult getting used to it. She was busy trying to get the muscles in her head to respond and close the eye but it was difficult learning to control muscles and weren't there to begin with.

After a few moments she was finally able to get it closed. Unlike her normal eyes, it seemed like this third eye only have two settings, fully open or fully closed. This actually made it easier for Riley to control it since she didn't have to learn how to blink with the damn thing, as it didn't dry out like regular eyes would.

Riley tossed on her invisibility cloak as she floated into the entrance chamber. She stood there for several moments, just waiting for Danzo's approach. She knew of the modifications to his body, having already raided his entire base, and devoured the souls of all of his root members. She knew of Danzo's obsession with **Izanagi** and thus was fully prepared to counter the technique the second he entered the room. While Riley desperately wanted to toy with Danzo before killing him, she knew it would be unwise to give him a chance to escape.

Thus, as he entered into the room, walking stoically, Riley floated towards him silently. Due to her invisibility, and the fact that she was floating, she made no noise what so ever.

Danzo was busy thinking about all that had happened lately, he needed to get Riley under his control somehow. She was too powerful to be allowed to roam free. With her under his control, he would be the strongest force the world had ever seen. He stopped as he suddenly came to a realization, he didn't feel the presence of any of his Root members in the room.

He looked up just as a cloak shot into the air and a hand thrust forward to wrap around his throat. He let out a pained gasp as he suddenly felt the space around himself bend and twist. He locked eyes with the Blood Red **Rinne Sharingan** as he was pulled into **Kamui**.

Danzo quickly jumped back as he felt the hand release him. He glanced around and took a quick note of his surroundings. He was on an open plain, surrounded by trees that were nearly a thousand feet high, and in the distance on all four sides were four mountains that were taller then anything he had ever seen in the world. These mountains must have been ten miles high if not more.

Danzo heard a whooshing sound and glanced over just in time to see the Angel of Carnage emerge from a space-time ninjutsu.

Danzo was surprised. When he had seen the eyes he had instantly thought that this was Riley. However now he was faced with Ralael, Danzo didn't know which was worse at the moment.

"Hello Danzo." Riley greeted as she pulled back her hood, revealing her demonic features to the man.

"You… so you're the Angel of Carnage… I should have known." Danzo growled as he realized that Riley and the Angel were one and the same.

Riley simply smirked, she had pulled Danzo into **Kamui** , there was no way he could escape now.

"I don't know what you have done to me, but I wont go down without a fight. I've served the Leaf for nearly sixty years, no little brat is going to take me down so easily." Danzo warned as he removed his arm from the sling it was in, and unlocked a golden mechanism that was covering it. The mechanism hid his chakra, so Riley guessed that's where he stored his pilfered Uchiha eyes.

She was greeted to a more disturbing sight then she had first anticipated. The skin on the arm was white, indicating that it was very much like the arm she had created to replace Fleur's missing one. Imbedded within it, were ten **Sharingan** eyes, each one glowing red with three tomoes within it.

"That is fucking gross." Riley muttered as she tossed off her cloak, revealed her battle-robes and armor beneath it. She also let her tails unfurl from her body and expand to a reasonable length.

Danzo eyed her with interest, trying to figure out what he was seeing. Riley knew he couldn't escape. The only way in or out of **Kamui** , was with one of the two eyes, it resided within, so even if Danzo had his own **Kamui** , it's not like he could get out of here with it. Even it he did have it, he could escape to his own **Kamui** , and he could only exit back into her **Kamui** , since **Kamui** was a dimension hidden within the **Sharingan**.

Riley doubted that he possessed **Kamui** , but it was always good to be prepared.

"You… what are you? Those modifications… you don't look human." Danzo noted as he removed the bandages over his eyes, revealing Shisui's **Sharingan**.

"I am an Angel, Danzo… haven't you heard?" Riley inquired with a dark chuckle, as she dashed forward at speeds not even Danzo's **Sharingan** could follow. Danzo cried out in pain as he felt a hand wrap around his throat and crush his trachea.

Riley grinned cruelly, a grin that stretched inhumanly across her face, her mouth a twisted maw of jagged teeth.

And then… Riley's hands were empty and Danzo was gone. Riley spun around, her smile still present. Danzo stood behind her, perfectly fine. It was at this moment that Danzo became unnerved as he noticed her lack of confusion at his survival.

" _No… she couldn't possibly know of_ **Izanagi** _, could she? Wait! She possesses Lord Madara's knowledge… that means..."_ Danzo thought to himself but he was cut off from continuing when one of Riley's tails pierced his gut and then threaded up his throat. The tail burst from his mouth and then with a flexing of the tail, Danzo's chest plate, throat and lower jaw were torn off.

Riley started to cackled in insane joy as she watched Danzo struggle in vein to scoop up his internal organs as they, along with blood and vomit spilled all over the grass. And then… he was gone.

Riley's smile never left her face. Didn't he know that he was only adding to her fun? He was a dead man, he just didn't realize it yet. She glanced over and found Danzo jumping through the air. He made a few handsigns and took a deep breath, before shouting, " **Wind Style: Drilling Air Bullets!"**

With that, he shot about a dozen bullets of compressed wind at her. They all struck true, piercing Riley in multiple areas, all she did in response was laugh, as her body easily healed the wounds.

"What are you?" Danzo asked as he watched her heal. His eyes kept scanning her wings, and tails, as well as all the other demonic features. Her long sharp nails, her jagged razor sharp maw of teeth, the inhuman grin stretched across her face, the slit in the center of her forehead, and the glowing fire within her tails, wings, and flesh.

"What did I tell you?" Danzo heard whispered in his ear. He spun around just as a wing sliced forward. Danzo let out a pained scream as he was bisected at the stomach, Riley's wing was razor sharp and burning hot. It easily sliced through him, and then cauterized the wound shut.

Riley watched his body fade away and jumped right, to avoid a hail of shuriken wrapped in wind chakra.

"You are no angel… you are more akin to a demon, then anything else." Danzo stated, his face was stone cold, and focused, however on the inside he was worried. He had just had to use up three of his ten **Izanagi** attempts, and Riley didn't even seem bothered. That sealed it for him, she knew of **Izanagi** , and was unworried about his use of it.

"Oh… That's amazing! You've figured it out! Tell him what he's won boys!" Riley stated in mock amazement. The Fidelus charm may shield you from hearing or seeing the truth, but the act of her removing her cloak and showing her demonic features was the same as revealing the truth to him, and thus Danzo was capable of making that assumption. She then sliced both of her hands with her razor sharp nails and flashed through hand signs. A large seal diagram appeared in the air behind her, it had two large circles and one small one. As she finished her handsigns the seals glowed and a large poof of smoke filled the air.

Danzo felt his hopes of winning slip away, as he found himself standing before the Nine tailed Fox, The Demonic Dragon Deimos, and a living legend, Madara Uchiha.

"So this is the warhawk, whom makes a mockery of our eyes? Honestly I expected someone who didn't reek so much of broken dreams and bitterness." Madara mused with a chuckle.

" **This is the little shit,that murdered Shisui… hmm… I expected him to have a bigger pair of balls then this guy, it's not like Shisui was an easy opponent or anything."** Kurama mused.

"Gentlemen, Danzo here seems to have figured out what I really am." Riley informed them.

"Oh! What was it that gave it away old man? Was it the claws?" Madara asked in a condescending fashion.

" **Perhaps it was the tails?"** Kurama suggested.

"Maybe the teeth is what gave her away?" Madara theorized, both of them were taking a sick pleasure in insulting Danzo's intelligence, since in all reality with the cloak off, everything about Riley's demonic appearance screamed evil as all fuck.

"So you know about Shisui. Such a shame that one. He was a powerful ninja, and he would have made an excellent tool. Sadly, I couldn't allow him to waste his amazing skills on the traitorous Uchiha. I don't care if I have to die doing it, I will stop you!" Danzo stated boldly. It was about at this moment that Danzo came to a startling realization, He could feel the Fox's demonic chakra, he knew now, that Riley had been the one whom had stolen it from Naruko.

"Boys! Let's show this little bitch just how boned he really is." Riley stated, and with that all four of them flared their chakra. Danzo felt the cold fingers of death grip his heart, the weakest amongst them in terms of chakra levels was Madara and his level of power still eclipsed Danzo's about ten times over. Danzo was so screwed.

The Four of them enjoyed the next hour or so. Madara landed the next kill as he broke Danzo's spine.

Then Came Kurama's first kill, when Danzo was crushed beneath the giant fox's tail.

Afterwords Diemos roasted him alive in black fire. Then Riley speared him through the face with one of her tails. Next was Madara again when he pierced his body with wood style and tore it apart. Then Kurama again when he crushed Danzo under his paw, the tenth went to Deimos again when the dragon hid beneath the earth only to jump out and bite Danzo in half when he tried to make a run for it.

Danzo stood huffing in pain. He had used all of his attempts at **Izanagi**. All of the eyes on his arm were shut. The four monsters took pleasure in murdering him again and again. Danzo had to think of something to escape, Riley was walking towards him, eager to finish him off herself. He needed to find something to bargain with, something he could use to convince her to let him escape.

Riley was only about ten feet away when Danzo finally recalled something. A secret he had learned many years ago, one that may save his life now.

"Wait!" Danzo shouted as he held up his hand for her to stop.

"Going to beg now?" Riley inquired with a monstrous chuckle that showed off her many razor sharp, twisted teeth.

"No… I offer a trade?" Danzo stated as he took a step back from Riley.

"A trade? What could you possibly have to offer me, you fool?" Riley asked with a shake of her head, as she took another step toward him.

"The location of your mother." Danzo told her.

That stopped Riley dead in her tracks as well as earned surprised and confused looks from Madara, Kurama and Deimos.

"I know where my mother is." Riley stated, giving the man a confused look. She was wondering if dying ten times in a row had rendered him senile or not.

"No… not Lily Namikaze, your real mother, the one whom conceived you." Danzo explained.

"What? What the fuck are you talking about?" Riley asked, confused as all hell.

"You were born from the same womb as Naruko Namikaze, you were born from Lily's womb, but you weren't conceived there." Danzo told her.

"What? I don't… you're lying!" Riley snapped as she took a step forward.

"No! I'm not! I'm telling the truth. There's a magical spell… it's kind of like a form of magical adoption. It allows a person to transfer the unborn fetus from one womb to the next, magic recognizes this as a form of adoption, which is why you bore some of Lily's traits as well as being her heir. However you didn't always share a womb with Naruko." Danzo explained.

Riley stood shell shocked for several moments. She began to dive into Voldemort's memories of magic, searching for any trace of a possibility that what Danzo was saying could be truth.

"Fox… have you ever heard of something like this?" Madara asked. He himself was a little shocked to hear this. To think that his holier then thou, prick of a son, might have cheated with another woman, was almost too impossible to believe.

" **I have heard of certain forms of magical adoption that erase traits of the parent that the adopted parent, or parents is taking the place of, but I've never heard of transferring a baby from one womb to the next. However with magic, all it takes is intent and the right amount of understanding of magic. I can't say there isn't a spell that could do it. I spent most of my life in the elemental nations."** Kurama answered, watching Riley intently.

After a few moment Riley let out a huff and clenched her fists in anger.

"So you found it?" Madara inquired, he knew she was searching Voldemort's memories for the truth.

"Yes… it's an ancient spell, used by noblemen to pass on any bastard they might have sired into their wives, so that the children would be born as actual heirs instead of bastards. You're trying to tell me, that Minato Namikaze fucked some random woman and got her pregnant, while Lily was pregnant, and then had that random woman's unborn baby transferred into Lily's womb?" Riley asked, her anger was beginning to show as the sky turned black, and burning ash began to rain from the heavens.

"Yes. I will tell you more… but you must swear on your life and magic that you will let me go." Danzo told her. He knew he had her interest now. He just needed her to swear the oath, and he was safe.

Riley stared at the ground for a moment, as if contemplating her decision. Kurama looked ready to stop her, but Madara held up a hand. He knew what she was up to. Danzo was a dead man.

Riley's eyes shot back to Danzo. They flashed red, and she saw him cringe with fear. She then quickly approached him and gabbed his arm roughly, Danzo felt a tugging and suddenly they were back in his root base.

"I, Riley Uchiwa, do so swear on my life and magic, that I will allow Danzo to go free, should he reveal the information about my real mother, so mote it be!" Riley intoned and with a flash of light the deal was made.

Danzo smiled and stood up straight. All he had to do now was talk. Riley would let him go and he could quickly spread word that she was the Angel of Carnage.

"Who was she? What happened? Tell me everything?" Riley ordered with a snarl.

"Your mother's name was Kushina Uzumaki." Danzo began.

"Uzumaki?" Riley stated with a bit of surprise.

" _Kushina? Holy Shit!"_ Madara stated with surprise of his own, from back within her mindscape.

" **You knew her?"** Kurama inquired.

" _Yes, she was just a little girl the last time I saw her. A year or two older then Minato. I can't believe she survived. Kaguya always liked the girl, she was one of Kaguya's relatives, maybe a niece or cousin, I can't really remember. Hm… So Minato screwed one of his cousins… you know, that kind of stuff is normal for clans, but he didn't know he was in one at the time..."_ Madara explained, finding a slight amount of amusement in knowing that the woman held a blood relation to Minato, which while normal in clans, would be taboo otherwise, and given Minato's attitude, Madara doubted he would be okay with that, if he knew of their relation.

Riley had overhead their conversation and memorized all of it.

"What happened? Why did Minato cheat on Lily? Why did he take me from her?" Riley demanded to know. Right now her emotions were in an uproar. Danzo could tell that whatever was happening was because of Riley's twisted emotions. It felt hot, terribly hot. He had to finish this conversation quickly and warn the Leaf.

"Nothing overly as extravagant as a secret lover or something I'm afraid. Minato was always faithful. Kushina was a friend of Lily's and Minato's. She taught Minato sealing alongside Jiraiya. She's one of the reasons he is so good. Anyway, one night the three of them got drunk and had a threesome. It resulted in both woman getting pregnant. Kushina kept her pregnancy a secret for several months, unwilling to ruin Minato's reputation by revealing that he had conceived a child with her. However, it's not like something like that could have been hidden forever. Eventually she came forward with the information. Minato and Lily were both confused and worried, this would create such a scandal when the rest of the village, and the world, learned of it, and at the moment Minato had just come into office and was in a precarious position." Danzo explained.

"So…. This is why they… this is why they never truly loved me? I was a bastard child." Riley stated in almost a whisper. She suddenly realized just why Minato, Lily, hell even Tsunade hated her, it's because she wasn't the child they wanted. She was the result of them fucking up.

"Anyway… the council of elders advised Minato to have the child aborted but Lily dissuaded him from it. After some convincing by Lady Mito, Lily revealed her knowledge of a spell that could have been used to transfer the baby to her womb. She was already pregnant and just as far along as Kushina. The baby would only have a few of Kushina's traits, the spell would guarantee that you would gain many traits from Lily, and then they could just say she was having twins. Of course it didn't take much to convince Kushina to hand over the baby… she was after all, a loyal leaf…. Gah!" Danzo explained but before he could finish that statement he felt a pain in his chest. He glanced down and spotted a tail speared through his heart.

"But…. The oath?" Danzo got out as blood spurted from his mouth.

Riley wasn't even looking at him. She was staring at the ground, her hands clenched in rage. She looked up at him, her eyes glowing red, tears streaming from her eyes. Finally she answered, but right before she opened her mouth she saw him make a motion to move his fingers. In a flash two of her tails whipped out and separated his arms form his body.

"You… swore you would let me go. Your magic? Your life?" Danzo sputtered out as he felt life begin to leave his old body.

"What's the number one rule for fighting an Uchiha? Never look in their eyes." With that her **Rinne Sharingan** returned to it's normal purple color and the area around them faded. Where once there was dark cold stone walls, and the familiar setting of the Root base, now he was back in **Kamui**. Danzo realized in his last moment alive, that he had been in a genjutsu, and that Riley had never taken the oath to begin with. He had been fooled and now he would die.

Using her tail, Riley ripped Danzo's soul from his body, absorbing all of his life energy and knowledge. She felt a few tears sting her cheeks as she realized that he was telling the truth… well most of it. All except for the part where her real mother had given her up willingly. She saw through Danzo's memories, how Kushina Uzumaki, refused to give up her child. How she promised to never bring it to their attention again, that she would gladly fade into obscurity if it meant that she could keep her baby and live in peace. But the Leaf, and more importantly Minato, refused to allow that to happen. They didn't trust her to keep her word. Worst of all it was Mito, this ancient old woman, draped in black robes that tore into her the hardest. Riley saw through Danzo's eyes, how betrayed Kushina looked when Mito claimed that she was a scarlet woman and would use the child to hurt the Leaf, and Minato's reputation. Kushina was five months pregnant and in no position to fight thus, she was easily captured by Anbu and had her baby forcefully removed. Afterwords, Kushina Uzumaki slipped into a coma, where she remained to this day.

"Riley…?" Madara called out to her.

"Yes… grandfather?" Riley asked in reply, her voice dead and hollow.

"Riley… let it out." Madara ordered. Hearing that, Riley felt herself phase back into the real world. She stood stock still in the center of the Root base for a few seconds. Her eyes then suddenly turned blood red as she felt her emotions well up inside of her. With a scream of pure rage, she released the pent up feelings within her. The energy left her body in the form of **Shinra Tensei**.

The shockwave erupted from her body and shot in every direction. Outside of the root base about a mile away, stood several guards atop of the walls of Konohagakure. They all felt the earth shake as a huge explosion shot hundreds of tons of earth and rock into the sky. The explosion was just outside the village, but that didn't mean the village was safe.

People screamed out in horror as rock and earth rained from the sky. Huge chunks of rock rained down on them. Most pieces were as small as pebbles but some were as large as buildings. The explosion came so swiftly that no one was prepared to counter it. Rock crushed buildings and people. Carts in the streets, homes, businesses, civilians and ninja alike were all slammed by the falling debris. By the end of the day, the number of dead would be a couple of hundred, the number of injured however would be several thousand.

Riley continued to scream in rage for several more moments. She felt awful. Her whole life she had been living a lie. Lily wasn't her real mother. She had been taken from her real mother, a woman who actually wanted her. A woman whom was willing to fade away into the background of the world just to live a simple life with her baby. If Riley had been left with Kushina, she knew… she **knew** , she would have been loved.

It took several more moments for her to finally calm down. When she did, she found herself standing in a crater nearly a thousand feet across. She didn't care about that though, her mind was to busy putting the pieces together.

It all made sense now. Why Lily and Minato didn't like her, why Naruko didn't feel any connection to her, why Tsunade despised her. She was a mistake, a cast away. They only took her in to keep her a secret. The only good thing about Minato, and Lily was that neither was cruel enough to kill an infant. However, instead of living with their foolish mistake… they stole Riley from her real mother. A mother whom was an Uzumaki and would have loved her with every breath.

And then there was Mito… how that traitorous bitch was still alive was worrisome. However there was something odd about the way she was dressed in Danzo's memories that drew Riley into a memory of her own past. She remembered how Peter Pettigrew had claimed that someone draped in black robes, had blackmailed him into betraying Minato's squad to Iwa, could Mito have been that woman? And if so, what was her plan? Why fuck with Kushina? Minato, she understood, Mito knew he was Madara's son and she hated Madara, she probably wanted to make his life difficult, but why turn on Kushina, her own clansmen, her own… granddaughter?

Riley stood shell shocked for several moments. Danzo knew something about Kushina that few others did. She was Mito's granddaughter. Child of Hashirama's and Mito's youngest kid. Tsunade was the child of their eldest. That made Kushina and Tsunade, cousins. That also made Kushina and Minato second cousins, eh maybe that was why she was so fucked up?

" **Actually in reality, while taboo you can be as close as half siblings and a child wont suffer from any detrimental affects of inbreeding, but if you keep doing it, then you** **can** **create some fucked up kids. Besides, the rules work different in clans, bloodlines actually grow stronger because of inbreeding. The reason why it doesn't work in Britian is because they don't have bloodlines so the normal rules for continued inbreeding apply, but in clans like the Uzumaki, the Uchiha, even the Hyuuga, inbreeding is quite normal, and even expected most of the time."** Kurama explained to her from within her mind, earning a nod of agreement from Madara. In clans with bloodlines, as long as you weren't siblings from the same parents, inbreeding was fine, just be sure to add new blood in, using the same blood will weaken the family, not strengthen it.

"Ah… now I remember. She was born after Hashirama died, otherwise I'm sure I would have known her better. She was Kaguya's grandniece." Madara stated as he thought more about Kushina.

"I can't believe I'm adopted." Riley stated with an angry scowl.

"It all makes sense now though. The reason why Minato, Tsunade, and Naruko don't like you." Madara stated as he stepped up next to her.

"What do you mean?" Riley asked, feeling cheated and bitter about this whole affair.

"Think about it, Minato's Uchiwa and Uzumaki genetics were sealed away. Yours were not. When you were born, you were an Uchiwa, while everything except for the bit of Senju DNA I had from Hashirama was sealed away in Minato. He had the Senju's hatred for the Uchiha without Hashirama's life experiences to temper it. So did Naruko and Tsunade." Madara explained to her.

"Yeah… you're probably right. Add onto that, that I'm a bastard, and no wonder they barely tolerated me." Riley agreed, angry and bitter at the world.

"You are no bastard, Riley. I chose you as my heir. You may not be Namikaze, but you are Uchiwa. If anyone is the bastard here, it's Minato. His Uchiwa bloodline was sealed away. He had no connection to you, no love, only his Senju hate, to direct at you. Had his genetics been unsealed, I know he would have loved you more then anything else. Accident or not." Madara assured her.

"Thanks grandfather." Riley stated with a halfhearted smile.

" **Now… what are we going to do about Kushina, and Mito?"** Kurama inquired.

"I don't know what we should do about Mito. These memories were from over fifteen years ago. Chances are she's dead by now… then again, she is an Uzumaki, she could still be alive, even today. Gods! That woman has ruined my life and the lives of my family for too long! If I ever see her again, I will tear her heart out!" Madara answered looking thoughtful, before finishing with a snarl of rage.

" **I agree! And what about Kushina?"** Kurama asked.

"I know where she is." Riley answered suddenly.

"You do?" Madara replied.

"Yes… she's locked away in one of the hospitals. They're keeping her alive, but she's been in a coma since they took her from me. I'm going to get her!" Riley stated with bold determination. She knew from Danzo's memories, exactly where Kushina Uzumaki was being held. Riley quickly threw her black cloak back on, reassuming her Ralael appearance.

She then quickly took flight, right at the same time, some shinobi burst onto the scene. She heard them scream out if fear and surprise when they saw her. She payed them no heed however, and quickly flew towards the Leaf.

- **Meanwhile** -

"Shikaku! What do we know?" Minato ordered his Jonin commander as he raced through the streets to help the injured.

"I have no clue, my lord. This could be Iwa's doing." Shikaku replied as he knelt next to a bleeding man whom was holding his shoulder in pain.

"MY LORD! IT'S THE ANGEL!" Minato heard someone shout. He spun around to spot a shinobi pointing at the sky. His eyes shot up and he spotted the flying creature. It flew through the air swiftly, obviously it had a destination in mind. Before Minato could contemplate it's heading the Angel made a swift dive bomb towards the hospital.

 **-With Riley-**

Riley let gravity carry her down through the building. She kept **Kamui** active and kept descending until she was in the room she was looking for.

Riley descended from the ceiling into a dark room. She could just barely hear the beep of a heart monitor. Her eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness and focused on the sleeping figure in the center of the room. There lay her mother, her real mother, Kushina Uzumaki.

Riley quickly appeared at her side, her eyes locked on the woman's sleeping figure. She was hooked up to all manner of machines. Each one keeping her alive.

Riley scanned her real mother's features. She had pail skin, and a fair complexion. She was, however, bone thin, her muscles had obviously atrophied from fifteen years of disuse. Riley felt tears sting her face… this was the woman whom would have raised her. The woman whom would have loved her, had it not been for Mito, Minato, and Lily.

"Mother… I've found you." Riley whispered as she reached out and touched the woman's cheek.

Suddenly the door burst open, revealing several shinobi. "WE FOUND IT!" One screamed at the top of his lungs.

Riley shot a glance at the men, and released **Shinra Tensei,** right at them. There were four men in total and all four, along with the door and wall, went flying further into the hospital.

Riley then scooped Kushina into her arms, and fed medical chakra into her body. She quickly used her tails to sever all of the tubes and wires connected to the woman and she began to draw her into **Kamui**.

Not more then three seconds later, Minato and a squad of Anbu rounded the corner.

"It's gone." One of the Anbu noted at seeing the empty room.

"My Lord… what was in this room?" One of the Anbu asked.

"A ghost." Minato replied as he turned to check on the injured shinobi whom were partially buried under rubble.

- **Elsewhere** -

Riley hovered over her mother's body, pumping it full of life giving medical chakra. She was trying to locate the source of what was wrong with her.

"Please, mother… please wake up." Riley begged with a few tears in her eyes. This was the woman who would have raised her. This was her mother, she wasn't going to lose her now that she knew the truth. Riley never had a mother… this was her one chance to get one. She needed this to work.

"Fifteen years of not moving does a helluva thing to a person." Madara noted.

" **I agree. She'll need extensive therapy to regain mobility, and even more if she ever wants to be a ninja again."** Kurama added.

"You're going to be fine mother. Just please wake up… there's so much I wanna talk to you about. Please… please wake up!" Riley begged as she added more chakra into her healing abilities. She suddenly felt a surge of something, almost like something had moved from her mother's body into her own, she then felt movement beneath her palms. Her eyes snapped to Kushina's face, and the woman's eyes fluttered open.

"Mother!" Riley nearly shouted with glee as she leaned closer to her mother's face. The two were almost eye to eye.

Kushina's eyes were glassy and foggy, both were unfocused, they stared blankly for several moments before they locked onto the hypnotic pattern of the **Rinne Sharingan**.

"Pretty." Kushina whispered out in a dry raspy tone of voice. Her voice was faint and cracked terribly from fifteen years of disuse.

Riley blushed at the complement and was about to reply when Kushina's eyes closed, once again and she returned to sleep.

"Mother!" Riley asked with a hint of worry as she channeled more healing chakra into her mother's body. She let out a sigh of relief a few moments later, when she felt that she was just sleeping and not comatose again.

"Well… she's not in a coma anymore. But I think she's going to have a lot of questions when she wakes up." Madara noted with a smile. Happy to see that his granddaughter may have a chance to gain some of the family she never had.

" **Um… Riley… theres something in your head."** Kurama noted as he felt a presence enter into Riley's earliest memories.

Riley quickly snapped to attention and jumped into her mindscape.

"HEY! Whoever you are, show yourself!" Riley demanded as she closed off her mind and forced the presence closer to her. She didn't know what it was, but she wasn't going to let this little incursion, go unanswered.

" _Sorry about that. I didn't mean to intrude. I just found myself drawn into your head and I wanted to get a look around. I only saw the first day of your life, nothing more. Sorry about that."_ Came the reply of a voice. Riley glanced around, looking for some sort of sprite or incorporeal avatar, to show that someone had entered her head, however she found none. It was then that she quickly realized that whatever this presence was, it didn't have a form.

"That's impossible." Came Madara's voice as he entered into Riley's mindscape.

"What is?" Riley asked as she shot her grandfather a look. She recoiled in surprise when she saw the pure shock on her grandfather's face.

"I don't believe it…" Madara said in a whisper.

" _It's been a long time… hello my friend._ " The voice replied.

"Hashirama..." Madara said in a whisper, and with that Riley's jaw dropped. So much had happened today, she destroyed Root. She found out she was a grandchild of the Rabbit Goddess. Her mother wasn't her real mother. She killed Danzo. She claimed her real mother, and now Hashirama Senju was in her head. What more could possibly go on?

 _ **-To be Continued-**_

 _ **The hits just keep coming. How do you like that. Kushina is Riley's real mother. She was the one involved in Riley's conception, but had Riley taken from her, when Mito convinced Minato and Lily, that it was a good idea. How will Riley's real mother, react to the truth about what's happened for fourteen years, how will Hashirama react when he learns about how far his village and wife have fallen, and what is he doing in Riley's head? Find out next time, JA NE! Also, big thanks to kuriboh1233 for helping me come up with idea for Kushina, he really inspired me, and helped me with the idea.**_

 _ **\**_


	46. 42: Bringing them up to speed

_**KK here's my next chapter, things are really spicing up, hope you enjoy! .**_

 **Broken Angel**

Chapter 42

"I don't fucking get it. How in the hell, is Lord Hashirama in my fucking head?" Riley asked. Her head hurt from all that was happening around her.

"I don't know. Hashirama, what the fuck are you doing here?" Madara asked his old friend.

" _Well, I'm not actually the real Hashirama. I'm just a chakra fragment of him. I placed a piece of myself into all of my children, which then passed on to the first born, of each of them. I was inside of Kushina, for a long time, for the last Fifteen years, she's been unable to move, or wake up… then suddenly, I felt life energy flowing into her body. It must have somehow formed a bridge between her mind and yours, when I went to investigate I ended up being pulled across the bridge into your head."_ Hashirama explained.

"Hmm, well that explains the feeling that passed into me when I was healing my mother." Riley stated.

" _Your Mother…? Wait! You're the child that they took from her… gods you must be fifteen, sixteen years old by now."_ Hashirama stated in surprise.

"I'll be Sixteen in a couple of months… I just look older then I am." Riley stated.

" _I can't believe it. Wait… Madara… what are you doing here? And Kurama… why are you out of your temple?"_ Hashirama asked as he took notice of his friend and the Fox.

" **I was living comfortably in the temple you made me up until about Fifteen and a half years ago, when two people broke in and kidnapped me. One was Obito Uchiha, Madara's apprentice, whom had gone insane from the Curse of Hatred. The other was a cloaked figure that knew an immense amount about seals."** Kurama explained.

"Mito! She must have been the one whom told Obito how to breach the temple and gain control over you. She's the one who set all of this in motion." Riley bit out angrily.

" _Wait… Mito? My Mito…? No… she, well… I guess she would do something like this, wouldn't she? After what she did to Kushina… I just didn't know what she was capable of… I mean we argued constantly and she fought me on many decisions I had to make, but… to think she would betray my trust and remove Kurama from the home I had made for him… To think she would turn on our own granddaughter"_ Hashirama stated in a low tone. He sounded angry and ashamed.

"Her betrayal extends further then you know my friend. You possess Kushina's memories… therefore you must know of the fall of Uzushio?" Madara asked.

" _Yes… I knew of it. I thought you had perished there my friend. I'm so sorry about what happened to Kaguya..."_ Hashirama offered his sympathies.

"I didn't die in Uzushio, my friend. I survived, hell I'm the one whom laid waste to the country and dropped the islands into the sea. After Kaguya died, my rage consumed me, I slipped back into the Curse of Hatred, and without you there, any hope of freeing myself of it, was dashed." Madara explained.

" _Madara… I am so sorry… if only I had been there."_ Hashirama stated sadly.

"Before her death, Kaguya and I had a son… during the attack I went to repel the invaders. A force snuck in behind our defenses and murdered Kaguya… I had assumed that my son had died as well… you see… taking a note from your book, I placed a piece of my chakra inside him… so that I'd always know where he was. When Mito rescued a few of the Uzumaki from Uzushio, she also rescued my boy. However… she recognized him as my son, and sealed away his Uchiwa and Uzumaki Genetics leaving him only a minor shell of his former self, with only a bit of your own genetics that had fused with my own after our fight at the valley. I thought he was gone… I thought I had lost my wife and my child… in my rage, I destroyed Uzushio… and spiraled into madness. I later passed my hatred onto an already cursed boy… Obito… and he followed along the path I set him… a path that eventually led him to use Kurama to attack the Leaf." Madara explained sounding equal parts ashamed and angry.

" _My gods… when did this happen?"_ Hashirama inquired.

"On the day of my birth. I was taken from my mother and placed into that _woman_ , Lily… on the day I was born, Obito used Kurama to attack the Leaf. Minato, was able to seal him away into myself and his own daughter, Naruko. I carried the soul… she carried the power." Riley explained, her anger obvious.

" _I'm so sorry, Kurama… I never wished for you to be resealed, I had hoped you could live in your temple and enjoy a quiet, peaceful existence… though it seems things worked out for you… I mean… you seem to have all of your power back at least."_ Hashirama stated.

" **No need to apologize, Hashirama… while it sucked getting here… Riley is my friend… and I've even come to at least tolerate, Madara..."** Kurama replied, though they all heard him suppress a gag, when he mentioned Madara.

Madara simply smirked in response, while they could almost feel, Hashirama's beaming smile.

" _I'm happy you've found yourself a friend. I wish sealing you hadn't been necessary, but… I understand… if you're happy, then I'm happy."_ Hashirama offered.

"So… _If I had to hazard a guess… If you placed you_ _r_ _chakra into your son… and We're currently in the mind of a young girl… she must be your grandchild?"_ Hashirama reasoned.

"Yes… Riley is my grandchild… my son was Minato… or at least, what was left of him. The blonde haired moron, running around in the Hokage's robes is just an abomination, spawned from Mito… I have no idea how the seal she used works, but I can almost guarantee that having Ninety-Five percent of your genetics sealed away, isn't good for your mind. Though… I guess I have to offer him a bit of praise… the boy had literally everything working against him and he still made it to Hokage… I just wish he wasn't such an asshole." Madara explained.

" _So… that would make you my Great-Grandchild… wow… to think our bloodlines would one day be united…. I'm surprised… but this is not at all an unpleasant surprise. It's very nice to meet you… uh… Riley right? My name is Hashirama Senju."_ Riley heard the incorporeal voice of the first Hokage greet her.

"Hello Lord First. My name is Riley Narumi Slytherin Gryffindor Uchiwa. It's very nice to meet you… my grandfather has told me a lot about you." Riley offered her greetings to the man.

" _None of it's true I promise..."_ Hashirama quickly offered in a slightly worried tone.

"What… don't trust me, Hashirama?" Madara asked with a smirk.

" _With telling others about myself? Not even a little. I still remember how you got Tobirama to think I had gambled away the entire Senju fortune."_ Hashirama stated, in a deadpanned tone.

"Ha! He chased you around for hours with that water drill jutsu of his… that was fucking hilarious." Madara replied and the two men burst into laughter.

"Uh… em… ah… mnh..." Came mumbled noises from Kushina. The woman tiredly began to open her eyes and glance around.

Riley quickly left her mindscape and was by her side in a flash.

"Mother." Riley stated in a whisper as she knelt next to the tired woman.

"Whe… Wh..." Kushina tried to speak but her voice cracked heavily. Riley quickly summoned a nearby water bottle and held it to Kushina's lips. The woman's eyed her curiously but drank none the less. She managed to down about half the bottle before she pulled back and glanced long and hard at Riley.

"Who…. Are… you…?" Kushina got out as she scanned Riley's features.

"My name is Riley… I'm…. Well… I'm your…. um..." Riley tried to answer but didn't know the right words.

Suddenly Riley felt a hand grasping the front of her shirt, she locked eyes with Kushina and found them wide, and quivering.

"My… My baby…." Kushina got out as tears began to flow from her eyes.

"Hello… mother." Riley replied with a shy smile as she pulled Kushina's hand from her shirt and held it in her own.

Kushina just stared at her… tears streaming from her eyes… Riley felt her heart fill to bursting at the happiness she felt. Just from the look of love, and desperate yearning in Kushina's eyes, Riley knew, that this woman would have loved her with her every breath. No one had ever looked at Riley, the way that Kushina was now. That one look reawakened a longing that Riley hadn't felt since she was little… the longing for a parent's approval and love.

"Loo… look at you… my… precious baby… You're so pretty." Kushina got out through her tears. Her compliment earned her a blush from Riley.

"Thank you… mother." Riley replied with a warm smile.

"How long? How long have I been asleep?" Kushina asked, her eyes still busy scanning Riley's every feature.

"Well… they took me from you when you were around five months pregnant… so… about fifteen and a half, years." Riley answered. She had to try very hard, to keep the rage from her voice, as she answered.

"I'm so sorry…. I'm so sorry…" Kushina began to weep loudly as the shame of not being there for her child, of losing her, began to overcome the woman.

"Mother… please don't cry." Riley asked in a calm gentle tone. She scooped the thin, frail woman into her arms and held her in a warm embrace. Kushina wept even louder as she wrapped her arms around her child. All those years… all that time away from her baby. She just couldn't stop herself. She had dreams… so many dreams of what her child would be like… she was so happy when she found out she was pregnant… she was so excited to have a baby to raise… and then she lost her. It tore her heart to pieces. Now here she was, her baby, almost a woman now… if it wasn't for the look of longing in the young girl's eyes, Kushina would have never guessed that this was her child… but she recognized that look, she wore it often when she was little, after she lost her family to the fall of Uzushio. She would give that same look to other mothers and fathers, wishing she had hers back. That's why the second she opened her eyes and locked eyes with this young girl, she knew… she knew this was her baby.

Kushina sobbed even harder as Riley held onto her.

"Mother… please stop crying. I don't blame you… it wasn't your fault." Riley told the sobbing woman in her arms.

"It is! If I had just kept you to myself… if only I had seen what kind of people Minato, Mito, and Lily, were… I could have kept you… kept you safe… but I didn't… I trusted them… and they took you from me! I'm so sorry… so sorry for losing you… so sorry for never being there… I'm just so sorry..." Kushina wailed.

"The second I knew that you existed… I came for you. The second I realized that I might have a mother whom loved me… I rushed to your side. I don't blame you… I blame them. I freed you from that place… because I want you in my life… I want you by my side… please… don't lose yourself to despair, we can still have a life together mother… just… please… give yourself the chance." Riley whispered to her.

Hearing her daughters' words, Kushina pulled back and locked eyes with her. What she saw made her heart flutter with joy. Riley wore a kind smile, and her eyes were filled with happiness and love. Tears of joy streamed from her eyes and Kushina found herself entranced by the hypnotic beauty of her daughter's eyes.

The two stared at each other for quite a while, it was Riley whom finally broke the silence as she released Kushina from her embrace and grinned.

"Hi… my names Riley. Riley Narumi Gryffindor Slytherin Uchiwa." Riley offered.

Kushina stared back at her for several moments before she let out a chuckle.

"Riley, huh? Well Riley… My name is Kushina… Kushina Uzumaki. I'm so happy to finally meet you." Kushina offered her own greeting as she wiped tears from her eyes.

"Me too." Riley replied with a smile of her own.

"Look at you… look at how grown up you are. You'll be sixteen soon right? Wow… you look so beautiful… I can't even believe it." Kushina stated.

"Why thank you." Riley replied with a smile.

The two were quiet for several moments as they just stared at each other. Finally Kushina spoke up again, "So… where do we go from here?"

"Forward… we get to know one another… we try to build a life together." Riley answered.

"Okay…. Please… tell me everything… I want to know everything about you?" Kushina asked after a moment.

"Um well… where should I start?" Riley asked, unsure of how to begin.

"Just start at the beginning. Tell me about your life… the things you like, where do you live, are you a shinobi, what are your hobbies, what are your favorite foods, do you have a boyfriend, all that stuff?" Kushina rattled off all she wanted to know. Riley simply blushed and giggled at her antics.

"Hm… well, my life story is a bit long so we'll save that for last. My likes… training, teaching, pulling pranks, hanging out with my friends… spending time with my lovers..." Riley began to answer she noticed her mother give her a look when she said 'lovers', but Riley simply chuckled and continued on.

"I am currently enrolled in Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I'm just about finish fourth year. I have a home just outside of London, in Britain, that I share with Uncle Remus, and My Godfather Sirius Black. I'm a Jonin level Ronin of the Land of Fire, my Hobbies include training, researching, pulling pranks, hanging out with all my friends and lovers and all that good stuff. My favorite food is well… pretty much anything, I don't really have any dislikes, I'll eat pretty much anything. As for a boyfriend… well..." Riley kind of trailed off there as she blushed.

"You have more then one?" Kushina inquired, with a bit of a smirk.

"Actually I have four… but they're not boys… I'm actually more into girls." Riley answered, hoping that wouldn't be a problem.

"Oh! Um… I'm sorry, I didn't mean to assume anything it's just… never mind… four huh… how's that work?" Kushina asked with a bit of embarrassment of her own. She hoped she hadn't offended her, by just assuming that she was into boys.

"Fine… they're all great. The ministry in Britain wants me to populate my clan there. I agreed as long as I got to pick and choose who I wanted to be with. All four of my girls are great, and I love them all, very deeply. They make me happy, and they are all fully aware and partake in our rather, unusual relationship." Riley explained.

"Oh… I see… but um… how can you populate a clan if you're just with girls?" Kushina inquired.

"Oh… um… well you know how Lily can use a different kind of magic then we can? Well, there are other spells in that category that allow for things like same sex reproduction. So basically, yeah… I can breed with them, and we can have kids together when we're ready." Riley explained briefly.

"Oh. Okay… well… as long as you're happy. I would love to hear all about them, they sound like wonderful girls." Kushina stated after a moment.

"They are. I'll tell you more about them… but later. For now… I think we should let your body rest. I can draw you into my mindscape, and we can keep talking there." Riley told her.

"You have a mindscape? I thought only Jinchur…." Kushina started to reply, but then she stopped as realization hit her.

"Witches and Wizards have the ability to create mindscapes. However my situation is as you fear." Riley told her.

"How? Why?" Kushina asked, with barely contained rage. To think that not only was her daughter stolen from her, but turned into a weapon for the village to use and discard… Oh boy… when she got back up to full strength she would make them all pay for this.

"I'll explain everything but please… you need to let your body rest. Just lay back. I'll draw you into my mindscape and we can talk some more." Riley ordered as she help her mother lay back down.

Kushina wanted to argue, but the second her back hit the ground, she felt exhausted. She tried to struggle to stay awake, but it was all for naught as she quickly fell into a restful sleep. It was a moment or two before Riley drew her mother into her mindscape.

Kushina was a little confused as she glanced around. Since **Kamui** and Riley's mindscape were basically mirror images of each other, Kushina didn't know if she had just woken back up or not.

"Hello Mother… welcome to my mind." Riley greeted her. Kushina glanced over at her daughter and smiled. She absolutely loved being called that. Hearing Riley call her mother, just made her so happy.

"So where did we leave off… oh right… the Jinchuriki thing. Well… to answer your question, yes I am a Jinchuriki. His name is Kurama, also known as the Nine tailed Fox." Riley informed her as she jerked her thumb over her shoulder towards the forest of massive trees.

Kushina glanced past her and spotted the mountainous Fox. It was just standing in the forest, and to her surprise, was not nearly as menacing as she had thought it would be. The fox even inclined it's head in greeting.

Kushina just stared back for several moments before doing the same.

"I'd also like to introduce you to the other three companions I have living in my head. The first is my familiar Deimos." Riley stated as she pointed at the sky. Kushina glanced up and spotted a dragon circling about five hundred feet above.

"The next is my grandfather… Madara Uchiha." Riley told her as she pointed at the forest. Kushina's eyes widened in surprise as she spotted the legendary Uchiha sitting amongst some of the branches of the massive trees.

"And finally… my newest guest… Your grandfather… My Great-Grandfather, Hashirama Senju." Riley finished her introductions.

"Lord… First?" Kushina whispered in shock.

" _Yes My dear girl. It's me."_ Came Hashirama's voice.

"How are you here, grandfather?" Kushina asked, still shocked beyond belief.

" _Well… I had a piece of my chakra sealed into your mother… which then passed onto you. When Riley tried to heal you and wake you up, it formed a connection which I crossed over. Now I'm here in Riley's head."_ Hashirama explained.

"Wow… how is Lord Madara here?" Kushina asked after a moment.

"Same way… just with Minato." Riley answered as Madara hopped from his position in the trees and landed next to them, all the while Kurama approached and sat nearby.

"I have a lot I need to explain to you and Lord First… so I'll just start at the very beginning… with Mito's treachery." Riley began and from there the explanation started.

Hashirama and Kushina were silent as Riley explained about the fall of Uzushio and how Mito had kidnapped Minato and sealed his genetics away. She explained Madara's destruction of the country and his fall into insanity. She told them about the Eye of the Moon plan, and Obito's attack on the hidden Leaf. She explained to them how they thought Mito had been the one to blackmail Peter Pettigrew into selling out Minato's team… how it led to Sirius being falsely charged and sent to a prison that was like hell on earth… Riley just kept explaining things… all the important events she could remember that led up to her birth. Kurama and Madara offered up any details she may have missed, or been unaware of, but the three painted a very clear picture of what life was like after they had died/entered into a coma.

While Hashirama couldn't be seen, the swearing under his breath that occurred from time to time told them what they needed to know. Madara had always told her that if Hashirama swore… then he was really pissed off. He never swore unless he was beyond enraged. Kushina meanwhile was furious. Her eyes were dark, and her fists clenched in rage. She knew of her grandmother's betrayal to her… but she had no idea how far the woman had gone to fuck the world up. And they hadn't even gotten to Riley's life yet.

"From this point on… I'll explain about my life… it's not pretty… and I don't want to go into to much detail… but I'll give you the basic rundown." Riley told them. Kushina nodded, but Riley could tell that her comment had struck a nerve with the woman. Kushina and Hashirama listened intently as Riley was about to speak. Neither one intended to miss even a single word of her explanation. Both had sinking feelings in their guts that her explanation would not be pleasant.

From there, Riley began her explanation. She told them how Kurama had been split into two pieces, soul and power and placed into Riley and her twin, Naruko. She told them about how she defeated Voldemort on the day of her birth, but Naruko got the credit for it, and was hailed as the girl-who-lived. She told them about growing up alone, about how Minato and Lily always pushed her aside, about how she would be forgotten or scolded for achieving.

Hashirama and Kushina were both beyond rage at this point. This was their child/Great-Grandchild… Hashirama was a kind and peaceful man, but if you hurt his family… oh gods… why would you ever do that… that man was known as the God of the Shinobi, for a very good reason. Kushina, meanwhile was channeling a mother's rage. Her eyes were dark, her fists clenched, her teeth grinding together in rage. Not only did Minato and Lily, have the gall to steal her baby from her, but then they went and treated Riley like garbage… no, worse then garbage. They treated her like she was beyond notice, like nothing she could ever do, would amount to anything. Kushina hated them even more at that point, she tried her hardest to remain focused on Riley's voice, but her mind was very much tempted to pull away, and begin plotting her revenge.

Riley kept going. She explained about how she would be forgotten outside, left in the cold. How they would forget to feed her, or go on trips without her. She told them about the Fox hunts, and the beatings she had endured. And she told them how no one had cared. How she would sit in the hospital for days without her family. Seeing their sheer rage, Riley chose to offer them a bit of good.

She told them about the Icharaku's whom always offered to feed her, and treated her kindly. She told them about Kakashi and Remus, and how the two took care of her and helped her throughout her life. She told them how Madara was always there for her, guiding and training her, helping her grow stronger from all the heartbreak. She told them about Shisui, and Itachi, and how they had cared for her and helped her.

Even as angry as he was, Hashirama couldn't help but smile at his friend. He could tell Madara was trying to ignore it, but Hashirama knew he could feel Hashirama smiling at him. This was the man, Hashirama always knew, that Madara was. The kind and loving man he could be, once you got past the cold exterior. And Hashirama couldn't be more proud of his old friend for what he did to help their collective grandchild.

Kushina meanwhile took the moment of pause to approach Madara. The man gave her a curious look, and was surprised when she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you so much! Thank you for helping her. There's no way I can ever repay you for what you've done to help her." Kushina told him, her gratitude was clearly visible for all to see.

"Think nothing of it. She was my grandchild. I would have helped her, and protected her with all my might, regardless of her situation." Madara stated trying to play it cool.

"Still… thank you." Kushina told him with a smile as she pulled away.

Madara simply nodded, not knowing what else to say. He had never had a mother thank him before, being the hero was generally Hashirama's thing. People were usually too scared of Madara to recognize any of his helpful contributions.

Riley simply smiled at the two of them. She then cleared her throat drawing her mother's attention back onto her, where she continued with her story.

She told them about how she left home, and how she befriended Shisui and Itachi, about Shisui's death at Danzo's hands, and how she awakened the **Mangekyou**. Madara then informed them about how he had her eyes transplanted with his old **Eternal Mangekyou** to give her the same eyes. She then told them about the coup de ta, The Uchiha were planning due to the Leaf's resentment of them, and how Itachi wiped them out to protect the village and draw Obito out of hiding.

Kushina cried at that, apparently Mikoto was her best friend, and Itachi was her godson. To hear what her friend had been driven to do and what Itachi had been forced to do, brought the woman to tears. Hashirama was appalled at the villages treatment of the Uchiha and how it was their fault the clan felt trapped without any means to escape.

Once everyone was calmed down, Riley told them about her part that day, and how she fought Itachi due to his perceived role in Shisui's death. It was after that day that the Leaf, started to move heaven and earth to get back into her good graces. She had proven how powerful she was and they wanted her eyes. Of course by that point she was finished with them and had decided to leave. Kushina was so proud when she heard how Riley had made Chuunin at the age of eight, how she would have been a Jonin if not for the paperwork required.

Hashirama was also very proud to hear how strong she had been. Due to Kushina's memories he knew just what a Jonin was and to think, Riley was among the elite when she was just eight years old. The girl had an amazing drive and Madara had done an outstanding job in training her.

It was then that the story started to get better. She talked about how she had left the village with Remus and how he acted very much like the parental figure she had always wanted. She talked about their travels, and her time as a bounty hunter, before she was old enough for school. Hashirama and Kushina could tell, almost instantly that Riley was talking about one of her lovers, when she spoke of the first time she had met Fleur. Just the way she smiled and her eyes developed this look of longing, told them all they needed to know. Riley was deeply in love with this girl, whomever she was.

Afterwords she talked about how she got her wand, and even fished it out to show them. Kushina had only ever seen one other wand before and that was Lily's. While Lily's just looked like a stick, Riley's looked like an instrument of power, and the swirling Mangekyou that was embedded in the handle, definitely helped to show just how strong it was. Hashirama, had never seen a wand before, but he didn't need to, to know that this was an immensely powerful magical artifact, he could just feel the cool, cold, raw power echoing through it.

Riley finally got to the part about school and making friends, and her life story finally took a very positive turn, she talked about all her friends and her classes, and the letters she got from Fleur. She talked about reconnecting with Itachi, through letters, and keeping contact with Kakashi. She also spoke of her meeting with the dark lord, and Riley's stance on things in Britain. She told them how she understood why he had done, what he had done, and she held no ill will towards him. She also spoke of how she had gotten the Philosophers stone from him and what it could do. She spoke of meeting Fleur again, and her family's misconception about her gender, which earned her some laughs from the two.

And from there she just continued. She spoke of her friends interest in ninja training, and her relationship with Fleur. She talked about training, and the new friends she made the following year. About the basilisk and the cursed book. About becoming Gryffindor's heir, and Sirius' escape from Azkaban before third year. About the Leaf's intervention and the trouble they caused. About her going out with Katie and her new relationship with the brave Gryffindor.

Riley smiled as she spoke of learning the truth about Sirius, about proving his innocence and getting her revenge on the bastards from the Leaf. Then came summer again, with more training and more dating her two girlfriends.

Then her story finally came to fourth year. She talked about Daphne and then Luna. About her new friend Gaia, and her status as a Jinchuriki. She told them of the deal she had made with Kurama, and how she had become an Archdemon. Needless to say the two were beyond shocked. They almost didn't believe her, if it wasn't for her using her transformation to take the form of Ralael. She then spoke of her role as Ralael, and how she intended to build a paradise for her friends and those she loved. She spoke of her defeat of the Kazekage, and then the Tsuchikage. About how she assisted Voldemort in his resurrection, and helped to make Kurama whole again. She then got to the part about Danzo, and learning of her real Mother. She spoke of the immense satisfaction she took in killing the bastard, and then setting out to free her mother. And well… they knew the rest.

All in all her story took about four hours to tell, but they remained quiet through most of it. Just listening, and dedicating most of what they heard to memory. They would smile at the good parts, and scowl or growl at the bad. It seemed that her life had become so much better without the Leaf's involvement, and Hashirama was not at all happy with the village he had made.

" _You have lived, one heck of a life my dear. I must say… you're power is staggering. Though I have to ask… what is it you truly hope to achieve by using Ralael to kill the evil people of the world… I don't having anything against it… I'm just curious."_ Hashirama inquired.

Kushina nodded and gave her a look, curious as to her answer as well.

"Ralael is equal parts childish hope and the, 'abracadabra', of my ultimate plan. I hope that by using the angel, people will be forced to unite against a common foe in order to fight it. I hope… that people will see that the only way to beat such a force of nature is together… however… it's just a childish dream. It's a byproduct that I hope occurs, but I'm not betting on it. Ralael's true role is to be a distraction for the world, while I build my paradise. I plan to use the angel to weaken my enemies, strengthen my allies, and build my paradise, my kingdom, in peace. All eyes will be on the angel, and all efforts will be to defeat it… all the while I can move unseen, making allies and making my paradise in secret." Riley explained to them.

"What happens if that childish dream, comes true? What happens if the people do unite to defeat the angel?" Kushina asked curiously.

"They will only be able to beat Ralael, if they work together… I wont let them win any other way. If they unite… I will allow them to vanquish the angel. If not… well, it will remain, at least until I finish building my paradise, or decide to take my revenge on the bastards whom stole me from my mother." Riley answered, her eyes adopting a cool and menacing gleam to them.

"Wow… I just can't believe how powerful you are. You said that your tails compare you to the actual tailed beasts?" Kushina asked.

"Yep." Riley answered with a grin as her tails expanded and stretched for her to see.

" _I do hope you are being responsible with that much power."_ Hashirama stated.

"I try to be. But if you want to be sure, you can look at my memories, I have no qualms with it, now that I know you're my great-grandfather. If it were possible I'd offer to let you stay and look at my memories as well mother." Riley told them.

" _You'd really offer to allow me to look at your memories? All of them? You're putting a lot of trust in someone you hardly know. Aren't there things you don't want people to know?"_ Hashirama inquired, with a bit of surprise.

"Eh… we're family. Besides… A. It's not like you could do anything to hurt me, or stop me, if you found something in my memories that would drive you to stand against me. B. I pretty much just told you my deep dark secrets, I only have a few memories I'm ashamed of, but you don't seem like the kind of person to bring them up, and even then, I highly doubt they'll surprise you when you see them. And C. The only real private memories I have are the nights of sex with my girls, and honestly… from what Grandfather Madara has told me, you're a very private person when it comes to your own sex life so I doubt you would pry into mine, and even if you did, I either wouldn't care, or I would just kick your ass." Riley explained before finishing with a shrug.

"You're fifteen." Kushina stated as she gave her daughter a look.

"Yeah?" Riley replied not getting what she was insinuating.

"How could you have possibly have had enough sex, to have a sex life?" Kushina asked, a bit disbelievingly. Hell, when she was fifteen she hadn't even kissed a guy, let alone had sex with anyone, let alone enough sex, for her to have a sex life.

"Well… Fleur is a Veela… A Veela is a creature that gains power and energy through the act of sex. Basically the more she has sex, the better she feels. Plus I'm her mate, which is something that very rarely occurs in Veela society. Basically her magic and mine have been attuned for a while. Plus, I may be fifteen, but she's seventeen, she'll be eighteen in two months. Also… I'm a demon, remember. I gain strength from excess emotion. One of which is lust, and passion so, honestly, sex is beyond amazing for me. Plus I like to dominate my mates." Riley answered, and finished with a shrug.

" _Um… Wow."_ Hashirama replied, and Madara could almost see the blush that he knew was on his friend's face.

"Eh… Um… okay… I didn't really expect an answer, I was just teasing." Kushina replied with a blush of her own. I mean, she knew this was something that mothers and daughters were able to talk about, but even she thought it was a little quick for Riley to admit something so personal.

" **It's the three tails laid back nature. When she made it to the third tail she gained some of it's traits. One of which was a very laid back and uncaring nature. This in turn leads to her lack of embarrassment over topics like sex. Also, Riley isn't a prude at all, and while she may not like an audience… she has no problem talking about her sex life, and the three tails laid back nature only accentuates the openness."** Kurama explained to them.

"Oh/ _Oh."_ Kushina and Hashirama said at the same time.

"Yeah so like I said… theres very little I'm ashamed of. Look at my memories if you want, these two already do." Riley gestured towards Madara and the Fox. "And if you ever have any questions mother, just ask. I've never hidden anything from Madara or Kurama. I don't intend to hide anything from either of you, either."

"Oh… well thanks. I appreciate your honesty. I'll try to do my best not to pry to much. And on the sex thing… I'm sorry, I didn't mean to insinuate again. I just… when I was your age I hadn't even had my first kiss yet… to hear that you've made it so far in your own relationships is a bit surprising." Kushina told her.

"Eh… I live fast. Might die tomorrow and all that jazz." Riley replied with a shrug.

" _Well if you don't mind, I'm gonna check out some of your memories, try and get a better read on how much the Leaf has changed."_ Hashirama stated.

"That's fine. I'll be here, talking with mother." Riley told him. Madara and Hashirama, quickly departed, Madara intent on showing Hashirama some of Riley's more important memories.

"So… what do you wanna talk about?" Kushina inquired.

"Eh… whatever. We can chat about school if you'd like? Or I can talk about my friends?" Riley offered.

"I love to hear about your school, and your friends." Kushina said with a smile as she say down in the grass. Riley sat next to her and just started to chat.

The two talked animatedly for hours and hours. Riley told Kushina all about school and her friends, her favorite classes, some of the spells she knew, what she was teaching her friends, how she was a teacher herself. She talked about all of that stuff. Kushina spoke of her time in the academy and about how proud she was that Riley didn't take after her, when it came to academics. Apparently, Kushina sucked at schoolwork.

It was few hours later, when Hashirama and Madara returned to the two. Madara had been showing Hashirama as many of the most important memories as he could. Hashirama was beginning to have a lot clearer picture of the situation, now that he had actually seen what was going on, rather then just heard it. Needless to say, the God of the Shinobi was not at all happy with the village he had built.

The two walked (and floated) up right as Riley was finishing up a story.

"And so I get back, and Katie informs me that Daphne awoke in the middle of the night while I was gone and made a confession. She thought she was talking to me, but she actually made the confession to Fleur." Riley explained with a giggle.

"Aw… what did she say?" Kushina inquired.

"She said that she loved me. But since it wasn't me, now her and Fleur were in a weird way. Fleur being who she is, spent the better part of the day teasing poor Daphne about it, while Daph was embarrassed beyond all belief." Riley answered.

"What did you end up doing?" Kushina asked.

"Well… I found the two of them in the great hall, I sat in Daphne's lap, wrapped my arms around her, and told her that I loved her. Then I kissed her and walked away. She ended up whispering under her breath that she loved me, and I heard her, so I shouted back that I knew." Riley answered with a fond smile.

"Aw… that's cute." Kushina said with a smile of her own.

"We're back." Madara stated as he and the ghost of Hashirama approached.

"Hey… see anything good?" Riley inquired.

" _I've seen more then enough to know that the Leaf has fallen far from the way I had intended it to be. I've also seen enough to know that you are a kind and honorable person. You protect your friends and those that you love with all of your immense power. Needless to say, I am proud of you, my dear. It seems the Will of Fire is alive and well, inside of you."_ Hashirama answered.

"Thank you." Riley replied with a smile.

"How long have we been in here?" Kushina asked.

"About eight hours." Riley answered.

"Hm… well I must be more rested now. Do you think it's time for me to wake up?" Kushina inquired.

"Eh… actually, it's only been a few minutes on the outside. In here time moves faster. And in the real world, I doubt more then a few seconds have gone by." Riley stated.

"What do you mean, the real world?" Kushina asked with confusion.

"Oh… the place we came from was actually my own pocket dimension. It's a technique of the **Sharingan** that allows me to enter my own dimension. I can control everything in this dimension, even time. So time moves slower in **Kamui** , and now multiply that by the time dilation of being in my mindscape, and yeah, it's probably only been a few moments in the real world." Riley answered.

Meanwhile Kushina just stared at her in awe. Her daughter had her own dimension? How powerful was her daughter, really?

"Where do you plan on taking, Kushina?" Madara asked.

"Well, Hogwarts is out, I guess I'll just take her home." Riley answered.

"You know that means telling Remus and Sirius about her. And they'll probably figure out that Ralael broke in and rescued Kushina. They'll make the connection, unless of course you intend to lie to them?" Madara stated.

"Nah. I think it's time I told them the truth. Sirius knows Occlumency and anything about me being a demon is still tied to **Fidelus**. Meanwhile Remus is a werewolf, can't read their minds, lest you risk the wolf entering your own." Riley answered.

"Very well. It's your choice." Madara replied with a shrug.

"Alright. I'm going to take you to the house where I live. We'll set you up there so you can rest and recuperate. If it wasn't for the headmaster possibly finding out, I would just take you to Hogwarts, but since he's allied with the Leaf, that possibility is out. I only have a few weeks of School left, and I can just send clones to all my classes, and to fetch my girls at night." Riley informed her mother.

"Alright." Kushina replied. It's not like she could say no, or she had a better idea.

 **-A short while later-**

Remus and Sirius sat around a fire in the den of Riley's house outside of London. Both were just casually chatting when they heard a distorting noise along with Dobby, loudly greeting his master. Both quickly stood and went out to the entrance to find Riley standing there holding Kushina's sleeping form in her arms.

"What's going on?" Remus asked as he eyed the woman and made a face.

Sirius made the same face as he studied the woman's features.

"We need to talk guys. But first I need to get my mother settled in." Riley answered. She quickly took Kushina upstairs and got her settled into one of the rooms. The woman was still sleeping, but she was back in her own mind, so time would fly for her.

Riley left a clone behind to attend to her and quickly went to speak with Sirius and Remus, both were standing in the hall outside of Kushina's room, and they both gave Riley questioning looks when she exited.

"Let's go get settled into the den. I've got a lot to tell you." Riley stated, and the two quickly followed her down to the den. Once they were all situated, Riley summoned Madara into the room. Remus, knew that the man was alive and connected to Riley, he had heard as much from Sirius but, to see the living legend alive and well, was a little startling.

"Riley… why did you call that woman your mother?" Sirius asked after a moment.

"Allow me to start at the beginning. First and foremost… that woman was Kushina Uzumaki. She is the woman who conceived me… but not the one who birthed me. I was stolen from her, when Minato and Lily realized the drunken threesome they had, had with her, resulted in child. I was forcefully taken away from her and implanted into Lily, and for the last fifteen years, that poor woman has been living in a coma, unable to awaken." Riley informed them.

The two men were stunned. They couldn't believe this. Minato and Lily… well Sirius knew they were both bastards, but to willingly steal a child from it's mother… Sirius knew of the spell she was referring to. Taking a child from one womb and implanting it into another, as a form of magical adoption.

"I can't believe it." Remus muttered. He just couldn't believe that those kind loving people, his friends, would be capable of that kind of sick and twisted act. I mean they stole a baby and left the mother in a coma. He knew Riley was telling the truth… she would never lie about something like this… and it made it that much more terrible in his eyes. The wolf in him screamed and howled in rage. Riley was like a daughter to him, to think that she was forcefully taken from her own mother, for whatever reason was just blood curdling.

"How do you know? I mean how can you be sure?" Sirius asked.

"Danzo told me… right before I killed him." Riley answered.

"You killed Danzo?" Came Remus' reply.

"No one saw you right?" Was Sirius' response.

"Oh… no one saw me. But everyone will probably know who killed him. It wont help them though." Riley answered with a vicious smirk.

"Why not?" Remus asked.

In reply Riley simply stood and shifted in her demonic form.

"You… You're…. You're Ralael." Sirius gasped, while Remus' jaw slammed into the ground.

"The angel killed Danzo… and the angel rescued Kushina Uzumaki. She has to remain here until she recovers, while I spin a story as to how Riley and Kushina came together." Riley told them.

"How is this possible?" Sirius asked as he stepped forward and poked at one of her wings.

From their Riley explained how she became a demon. How she grew in power with each tail, and how she would keep growing. She also told them about her purpose as Ralael and what she hoped to achieve while the angel did it's thing. She also informed them that the information about her being a demon was under **Fidelus** so they didn't have to worry about it getting taken. And they both had good enough mental defense to protect her secret as Ralael, which she wasn't really that worried about.

Her explanation took about an hour, and she would have kept going if not for Dobby interrupting and informing them all that Kushina was awake and asking for her.

"I'm gonna run to Hogwarts and get my girls, you two head up there and I'll join you in a minute. We've got a lot more to talk about." Riley told them and then vanished into **Kamui**.

"Always full of surprises that one." Sirius noted, still a little shell shocked by this revelation.

"Oh… you have no idea." Madara informed the two as he headed for the stairs.

- **Meanwhile** -

Riley's mates sat clustered on her bed. They were chatting with each other about the weird feelings they were getting from Riley. The happiness, the rage, the demonic bloodlust, all of that crap. They couldn't figure out what was going on with her. Suddenly they all heard a warping noise as Riley appeared from thin air.

"There you are." Katie greeted her.

"No time… grab on. There's someone I want you gals to meet." Riley ordered as she reached out with her tails and grabbed the four, quickly pulling them into **Kamui**.

They all reapeared in Riley's house in Kushina room. The four girls shared confused looks, before they spotted the tired woman laying in bed.

They all stared at her for a moment before looking to Riley.

"Gals… I'd like you to meet my mother. Mother… these are my girls." Riley stated with a smile. All of Riley's mates adopted surprised looks, and at that moment, the weird emotional roller coaster they had been feeling from Riley suddenly made sense. They knew that even though fourth year was almost over, things weren't going to be boring any time soon.

 **-To Be continued-**

 _ **Alright there we go. Let me know what you think. Sorry for all the exposition, I didn't just was to say, 'Riley tells her about her life, and then she feels this'. I wanted to focus on a few key moments. Off for a weeks, after work tonight so I will hopefully have another chapter out soon, sry for the wait.**_

 _ **\**_


	47. Authors Note: Brief apology and ideas

**Minor note**

 _ **Song of Insanity**_ _ **, I appreciate your apology and have no problem with hearing from you again. I admit I can be sensitive about certain things, and the only reason I responded at all was because I received your review about three hours before I posted my new chapter. Otherwise I would have likely just ignored it, or worked faster to get the chapter out. Life can be a bit of hassle and I try to work as quickly as I can. I apologize for the childish remarks, and hope you can forgive. I hope you keep reading, and know that I wasn't being sarcastic when I said that it really does mean a lot that people pester me to update. It means to me that they really enjoy my work, and want to keep reading and it encourages me to continue. So I hope you do keep reading, and I hope we can forgive and forget. And to you**_ _ **Song of Insanity**_ _ **, this fast update is dedicated to you I will have it out within two days.**_

 _ **To the rest of you guys I wanted to ask if you had any ideas for a unique ability of Riley's mangekyou. you know, kinda like Obito's Kamui, or Shisui's Kotoamatsukami. just offer up any ideas you may have, I'd love to hear them. also still like to hear ideas for familars for Riley. now that fourth year is about rapped up, she'll be going to collect more of those phylactery like the one she created Deimos with. I already have a few ideas that I got from way back when I introduced him but I would like some more. thx!**_


	48. 43: Let's build an army!

_**KK here's my next chapter, hope you enjoy! Also Song of Insanity, I appreciate your apology and have no problem with hearing from you again. I admit I can be sensitive about certain things, and the only reason I responded at all was because I received your review about three hours before I posted my new chapter. Otherwise I would have likely just ignored it, or worked faster to get the chapter out. Life can be a bit of hassle and I try to work as quickly as I can. I apologize for the childish remarks, and hope you can forgive. I hope you keep reading, and know that I wasn't being sarcastic when I said that it really does mean a lot that people pester me to update. It means to me that they really enjoy my work, and want to keep reading and it encourages me to continue. So I hope you do keep reading, and I hope we can forgive and forget. And to you Song of Insanity, this fast update is dedicated to you.**_

 _ **I hope everyone else enjoys, and remember to never sweat the little things, and remember that we are all human. I do believe it was a quote from 'Criminal Minds' that said "Life, can be a helluva thing to happen to a person."**_

 _ **Warnings: Sexual content, language**_

 **Broken Angel**

Chapter 43

'Wow!' The was all Kushina could think when it came to her daughter's girlfriends. Each one was unique, each one had different traits, different personalities, different likes, different dislikes. Kushina had originally assumed that each of the girls would share similar traits, I mean, how else could you manage four separate relationships, even if they were all aware of them?

What she got was entirely unexpected. Each of the girls was different, unique. First there was Fleur. Kushina knew right off the bat that this girl came from a noble family. She held herself in a prim and proper fashion. She moved with elegance, and was very formal with her. She was kind and caring and exceedingly beautiful. She spoke with an accent that Kushina couldn't always understand, of course she also missed a lot of the French words the girl would speak at one time or another.

Next came Katie. Katie was a lot like a more mellow version of Kushina. She was blunt, but kind. She was obviously very affectionate and loving, as she sat close to Riley a lot and would often look to see Riley's reactions, as Kushina met the girls. The girl looked athletic and carried herself with confidence.

Then there was Daphne. She was an odd one. The girl was cool and formal with Kushina. Referring to her as 'ma'am' or 'my lady'. She possessed a very rigid and cold stance to her, and yet she would often be broken from that when Riley would say or do something that caught the girl's attention. It quickly became obvious to Kushina that Daphne was a private and cold person, around those she didn't know. However when placed with those she cared for, she opened up, this was shown when she would genuinely smile, and get this loving look in her eyes whenever Riley spoke.

Finally there was Luna. Kushina adored the girl almost instantly. The girl was just so cute and odd. She often mentioned things that Kushina didn't get or understand but she said it in this way, that Kushina just found adorable. The girl was obviously very affectionate, as she hung off Riley almost the whole time. She sat with Riley's arm around her, and nestled against her for most of the time they were there.

It warmed her heart when she saw how angry they were to learn the truth of Riley's parentage. Katie and Fleur fed off one another as they raged, they growled and cursed and generally ranted about how it was possible for people like that to exist. Their anger towards what had happened to Riley, very nearly brought a smile to Kushina's face. It proved that they cared for her, and that her pain was their pain. Daphne simmered the whole time. After she had been told she adopted this scowl and the room got a lot colder for a few moments. The temperature would have continued to drop had Riley not pulled Daphne into a loving embrace and kissed her passionately. Luna meanwhile looked neutral, however it was what she said that showed just how she really felt.

"I hope you plan on hurting them." Luna stated.

"Oh… believe me… those fuckers will rue the day they chose to tear my life apart. I've always felt nothing for the Leaf. I didn't like the place, but beyond that… they were just insects beneath my feet… things beyond my notice… now however..." Riley replied, and with her words the room grew hotter. Remus, Sirius, and Kushina suddenly became fearful as they felt demonic KI flood the room. A smoldering heat accompanied it, and it drew everyone's attention to Riley.

Riley was in her angelic form, and they could all see the red glow of fire in her veins, as she grew in anger. Her wings were wrapped in a red flame with purple tips, that grew ever so slightly with each passing moment.

"Those fuckers made my life hell. They played god with my existence. They took me from my mother, they abused me, neglected me…. Well you know what? I'm done with ignoring them… they want a monster… I'll fucking give them a monster. I'll tell everyone in the Leaf, what Mito, Minato, and Lily did! Then! Only Then… will I decide who lives and who dies… After that's done… I will level that village to the ground and salt the earth. The place has become a land of decadence, and betrayal. It's a cesspool that needs to be destroyed. If the people can realize what their leaders are doing, and make the right choices, then I'll spare them… but if they refuse to see… if they refuse to grow and change… then I will eradicate them from this world." Riley ranted as she seethed.

Before things could get too fiery, Katie stepped forward and pulled Riley into a firm hug. Kushina, Remus and Sirius were surprised by the action and suddenly very worried for Katie, as the heat that was emanating from Riley… it would have burned a normal person, badly. And while some of Katie's clothes began to smoke, her body was fine. Riley quickly calmed down and withdrew the heat from Katie's attire, to stop it from bursting into flame.

Riley's other mates quickly stepped up around her, joining in the hug, while Riley apologized profusely for her actions.

" _Great-Grandfather… I'm sorry… I know the Leaf means a lot to you… but what they've done… It can't go unanswered."_ Riley thought as she embraced her girls.

" _I know… you are offering to tell people the truth… to let them see what they have been blind to. It's all I can ask. What has been done to you is unforgivable. I may not like to fight… but people often forget that I am first and foremost, a shinobi. And I am fully capable of taking life. I've killed tens of thousands in my lifetime, and I've done so without mercy. You offer the people of the Leaf a chance… if they admit to fault and see through the deception and lies.. then they'll be spared, but if they choose to ignore it… then there is no point in trying to save them. I will give my life to protect those whom I view as family. And as long as the people hold the will of fire within them, they will always be my family. However… I will not waste my time on the blind. I will help the ignorant, but not the arrogant. If the people admit to fault, then I ask that you save them. But if they refuse… if they deny the truth and stand by the monsters who made your life hell… then the W_ _ill of Fire has gone out in them… and they are no longer my family."_ Hashirama replied, earning a nod of agreement from Kurama.

" _I see… thank you great-grandfather. I will give the average person in the Leaf, a chance. But they're only getting one. And no matter which way they go… I will destroy that place. Never again will people believe that such a place will be allowed to exist. Places of evil, like that… no… those places shall be destroyed. I will see to it, personally."_ Riley hissed out, her anger still very apparent.

"I can't wait to see what Ralael has in store for them." Daphne muttered.

"No… Ralael is not a tool for my vengeance. I will use Ralael to kill those I don't care for, but those that I do… the monsters in my life… No. Ralael will not be the one to kill them. I may use Ralael to ruin their lives… but it will be Riley whom puts the blade to their throats. I destroyed Root with Ralael, because they meant nothing to me. However… I killed Danzo as Riley… he knew, exactly who it was, who was killing him, I made sure of it." Riley responded to Daphne's statement.

Daphne simply nodded in approval, as did some of the other girls.

Meanwhile, Kushina just stared at the small cluster of girls, with a fond smile. The way they held each other, and gazed longingly into each others eyes, the closeness that they were all so comfortable with… it spoke volumes of how much they cared for each other.

Things were quiet for several moments before Sirius started to laugh. All eyes turned to him as he continued to laugh his ass off.

"What the hell are you laughing at?" Riley asked.

"I just realized something…! You tricked the dark lord!" Sirius got out between his fits of laughter.

"You tricked the dark lord?" Remus replied with confusion.

"Oh… well yeah, I guess I did." Riley answered with a smile.

"How so?" Remus asked as he glanced between the smirking Riley and laughing Sirius.

"Well… you know how he was revived before the tournament right?" Riley asked, to which she earned a nod from Remus. "Well… Ralael was the one to do it. While Grandfather Madara and I, gave the impression that we were servants of Ralael. But since I am Ralael, I guess that means that I did trick the dark lord." Riley answered.

"You know he's probably going to be pissed when he finds out?" Sirius stated as he wiped tears from his eyes. He just found it so hilarious, one of the most powerful dark wizards of all time, and he got played by a witch who was barely a teenager.

"Eh… actually, I think he'll be more relieved then anything. He offered himself up as a familiar to the Angel, because it was powerful. When he learns it was me, he'll probably be peeved but in the end, it'll mean he's serving someone more like him. An angel can't empathize with his struggles, I can. And my motives are a lot more relateable then an angel's would be." Riley stated.

"I just can't believe it… how were you able to make the dark lord a new body?" Remus asked.

"I possess many unnatural abilities. I've just begun to tap into the **C** **reation of All Things** , ability. That is a technique that allows me to give life to my imagination. Basically if I can think it, I can make it real. It's how the sage created the tailed beasts." Riley explained, earning amazed looks from everyone present.

"Gods… what can't you do?" Kushina as she stared at her daughter in amazement.

"Um…. Sing. I cannot sing. Can't carry a tune to save my life." Riley answered which sort of brought everyone out of their amazed stupor. Her response earned chuckles from her mates, as well as Madara while Kushina, Remus and Sirius simply smiled at her.

"So what's the plan Riley?" Daphne inquired.

"Well… I'll be sending clones to finish up with the school year. I'll stay here and help mother recuperate. Otherwise we just play it by ear. The chances are good that Britain will try to do something to Iwa, but since they lack an army, I don't know what it'll be." Riley responded.

"Yeah… who knows what the Wizengamot will try to do. They'll want to do something… the question is, what?" Daphne agreed.

The others nodded in agreement. None of them really had any ideas as to what Britain could offer in war, other then support. Eventually the conversation died out and Riley decided to send her mates back to Hogwarts. They all said their goodbyes, and quickly departed, while Madara also left and returned to Riley's body.

From there, Kushina began the soul wrenching process of just waiting to recover. It was difficult to remain awake at all, and she would fall into sleep with such ease that she could be in the middle of a conversation and she would fall asleep. She also found it difficult to focus on one thing for too long, her mind wandered a lot. If someone was talking she would remember what they were saying, but her eyes would often drift to something else in the room.

It was the worst feeling in the world. Sirius and Remus would often come up and chat with the woman so that she wouldn't be bored, but Kushina was an active woman, to be awake but unable to move a lot was soul crushingly boring. Riley tried to lighten the woman's mood by bringing games and things for them to play, but those were only mild distractions. Sadly, it would take a few months for Kushina to regain enough of her strength to be able to operate independently, and so each day began to feel like a lifetime for the woman, whom could only grit her teeth and bare it.

Kushina's physical recovery began about seven days after she had been brought to the house. Riley would have her flex her muscles and bend her legs, to begin rebuilding strength. It was tiring, with fifteen years of disuse her muscles could barely support her weight. She kept at it, eager to rebuild her strength. It was after the fifth day of physical exercise, that Remus suggested they start supplying Kushina with potions to speed along the recovery.

Riley liked the idea, since medical jutsu could only heal, not increase, muscle mass, and since Kushina's muscle weren't damaged, just weak, there was very little Riley could do for her. Potions however could help speed along the process, help encourage muscle growth, keep her energized and moving and maybe help with other underlying concerns.

Of course that was where the problem came up of where to get the potions and finding out the right ones. Riley was great at potions, but she was no master, and while she knew of some potions that could be used, she didn't know the best, and of course, this being her mother, she would settle for no less then the best to help her. That was when Remus suggested that they ask Professor Snape to help. Remus explained that they could start the false story of where she came from with Snape. They could tell him that she just appeared on their doorstep a few days ago, along with the information about her being Riley's mother. They used Occlumency to confirm it, and had been taking care of her.

It didn't take Riley long to decide, if it would help speed along Kushina's recovery she would have told Dumbledore the whole story. Snape, well he wasn't a problem at all. Riley respected the man, and was sure that he would help, after all, she was one of his favorite students. And on top of that, school would be finished in another day or two. Fleur had already returned to France, though Riley supplied her with a portkey to travel to the house whenever she wanted. At the same time she would fetch her mates from Hogwarts each night, and see how they were doing. Katie was still stressing over her OWLS but other then that, they were fine. The girls spent a lot of time chatting with Kushina, they enjoyed getting to know the woman, or as Fleur liked to joke, her future mother-in-law.

So with school ending soon, she knew the only thing the potions master would have to do is grade essays so he might be open to some side work. With that in mind she quickly departed to Hogwarts.

 **-At Hogwarts-**

Daphne and Tracy were strolling out of potions class with one of Riley's clones when the real Riley came darting by. She stopped for only a moment to kiss Daphne before darting into the potions room.

"What was that about?" Daphne asked Riley's clone.

The clone just stared at her for a moment before shrugging.

"Professor Snape." Riley greeted the professor as she walked in.

"Ms. Slytherin, forget something?" Snape inquired.

"No professor, well… actually I wanted to ask you a few questions. You see, a problem has recently been brought to my attention and I'm needing to take care of it. I was wondering… what per say would you suggest I give to a woman who's spent the last fifteen years in a coma in order to speed along her recovery?" Riley asked.

Snape stared at her for a moment almost as if contemplating if her question was a joke or something, before answering. "Well, aside from pepper-up potions to assist in recovery from daily physical rehabilitation, I would have to know if there are any underlying medical concerns before I could properly recommend a regiment to administer." Snape answered.

"I see. Well as you can probably guess, I am in-fact in need of some assistance. This woman that has come into my care is very fragile right now. Her muscles have atrophied. She has difficulties staying awake. She has difficulties remaining focused. She can't talk in large spurts without her throat hurting her. As for any underlying medical problems, I wouldn't know, I know enough about potions to know that in this case, it would be unwise to give her any without consulting a professional." Riley explained.

"Why not bring the woman to St. Mungos'?" Snape inquired.

"I'll be honest professor, this woman means a lot to me, and the manner in which she was placed into a coma, as well as her connection to me leaves me in a slightly paranoid predicament." Riley answered.

Snape stared at her for several moments before nodding in understanding. Whomever this woman was, Riley didn't want others to find her.

"In order to recommend the proper potion regiment to speed along her recovery I would have to do my own analysis." Snape informed her.

"Thank you professor. Whenever you are free, I would be most appreciative. And of course I will pay you for your time." Riley stated, earning a nod from Snape.

It was two days later when the potions master was able to make it out there. It was the day after school had ended, so the house was quiet due to Riley's mates being home to see their families. Snape dropped by around noon. And Riley quickly brought him up to see Kushina.

"This is her, Professor. Kushina Uzumaki." Riley introduced her mother as she led Snape into her room, along with Remus.

Snape gave Riley a look but didn't hold it for to long. He quickly approached the tired woman whom eyed him curiously.

"Ms. Uzumaki, my name is Severus Snape. Ms. Slytherin asked for my assistance in diagnosing a proper regiment of potions to assist in your recovery. I will need to do a few medical scans, but this shouldn't take more then a few minutes." Snape explained to the woman.

Kushina nodded in understanding, and Snape set about his work. He utilized several medical spells to determine the exact status of her body. Once he took note of all that would need to be rectified he withdrew a piece of paper and began to write on it. After several moments he was finished and turned to Riley.

"Here. These are what I would suggest. A weeks worth of potions, give these to her and I will return for another check-up to make sure that there are no changes needed." Snape told Riley.

"Thank you professor, this means a lot." Riley replied with a grateful smile.

Snape simply nodded in reply.

"Severus, would you happen to have any recommendations as to where it would be best to acquire these potions, cost if of no concern?" Remus inquired as he peered over Riley's shoulder at the list.

"For the right price, I would be willing to make them. However these potions can easily be acquired at most shops. Only one would be a bit difficult to acquire, and it would probably be for the best that you put an order for it in right away." Snape replied.

"Hm… you know what, in this case, I wont settle for second best. Whatever your price professor, I will happily pay." Riley stated. Snape simply nodded and informed her that he would send over a list of the costs along with the potions in two days times, as well as directions as to how to properly administer them. Then a week from then he would return to administer another check-up.

Riley was more then happy with the arrangement as she knew there was nowhere better in all of Britain to get your hands on potions, then those brewed by Snape.

From there things went pretty normally, Luna was the first one of her mates to make it over after summer started. She came over and spent the whole day hanging out with Riley, she also spent a great deal of time speaking with Kushina. It made Riley smile as obviously her mother very much approved of Luna, and seemed to really enjoy the quirky little blonde's presence. Sirius was quick to come out of his shell around Kushina, especially when he learned that the woman was a prankster. He and Remus spent hours talking about the hell raising they did as teenagers, and Kushina regaled them all in stories of her childhood pranks and how she dealt with the bullies that pestered her.

An interesting thing that began to occur around this time, was Hashirama beginning to gain a physical form, like Madara had before him. Riley suspected it would happen but was surprised that it had happened so quickly. Kurama suspected that it was due to her being a full demon now, that sped up the process. Madara was absolutely ecstatic, at the prospect of soon having his friend back in physical form. Riley was actually looking forward to it too. She had started a bit of training under Hashirama, and the man assisted her in areas where she was lacking. He helped train her in water and earth based techniques, as well as furthering her understanding of wood style. He also helped teach her how to better channel her sage powers and utilize her healing powers through wood style. He also explained a secret to her, one that had eluded Madara, and the rest of the world for a long time.

"Oh I have got hear this." Madara had stated with a bit of condescension.

" _Hm… shhh. Madara, I'm trying to explain something."_ Hashirama reprimanded him, which earned a bemused scowl from Madara.

" _I want to teach you how to use yang release to create a source for ninjutsu from nothing."_ Hashirama began to explain.

"What?" Riley asked in confusion.

"So that's how you and Tobirama did it! That makes total sense now." Madara stated as he suddenly realized a secret that had long since eluded him.

"I'm not sure I follow." Riley said with a scratch of her head.

"In battle Hashirama could draw his wood style from nothing, he didn't need there to be trees nearby or roots beneath our feet like you or I do. Tobirama could do the same, he could utilize water techniques that required a water source, without there being a water source nearby. It was always assumed that the two were able to make their techniques from nothing, but now it makes sense. They were using Yang Release, to create the element and then manipulate it, thus allowing them to use their techniques anywhere." Madara explained as he figured it out.

" _Exactly my friend. We used these techniques to utilize all of our abilities, no matter where we were. I'm going to teach you how to use Yang Release to create Water, and Wood as those are two that actually rely on some sort of source nearby to use affectively."_ Hashirama informed her.

Riley smirked at that, she was really looking forward to learning this skill, as one of the biggest problems with certain water jutsu was that they needed a water source, so unless you had one already sealed inside of you, like most good water users did, then you needed a source like a lake or river. With this ability she could create such sources from nothing, which would assist her and her allies.

Speaking of her allies, Riley's training of her friends continued as the summer began. She had given them all her Floo address and was sending her clones through the Floo whenever her friends called to say they were free. So far, she had avoided informing any accept Draco and Hermione, whom had both dropped by five days into summer, about her mother. Riley had no problems with people knowing the truth as she planned on hammering the Leaf with it sooner or later, however she was busy spinning a tail of how she got her hands on Kushina since the Leaf was aware that the angel had taken her. Basically they were using Remus' story, the woman was found on their doorstep and was nursed to health, where she told them her story and they realized her connection to Riley.

Of course, just as she had suspected, Draco and Hermione were absolutely furious when Riley told them about her birth, and Kushina's connection. Good friends take your pain to heart, and Draco was her best friend. Hermione was a very family oriented person and thus her anger at the situation was accentuated. Kushina liked the two, especially Hermione, with her inquisitive nature. The girl was full of questions, which Kushina was just to happy to answer as it helped her mind stay focused.

Just as he had said he would, after a full week, Snape returned for another check-up. Kushina was feeling a lot better after a week of potions, even if she did complain that they all tasted like ass. She was improving, and Riley knew she'd be able to start more rigorous physical therapy soon. Just like before, Snape ran his tests, and then informed Riley that he would send the potions along in two days.

About a week and a half into summer, Riley was summoned to the Wizengamot, where she was awarded the Order of Merlin, first class for her part in destroying the invasion force and saving Hogwarts. The media had a frenzy over it, and Riley feared that she would have gone blind from all of the photo flashes.

It was the following night that Sirius informed her that the dark lord had called a meeting of his own, and wanted her to be there. Riley left several clones to guard the house, and informed Dobby that no one was to enter while she, Sirius and Remus were gone.

The meeting was held at Malfoy manor, and most of Voldemort's inner circle was there. Riley took position out of the way as the meeting began. She made sure to summon Madara as well, to increase the intimidation factor.

"Welcome my friends. I have called you all here tonight to discuss how to move forward with our plans. Very soon, I suspect Dumbledore will reform his Order of the Phoenix, however the threat of war looms heavily over Britain and I wonder just what the Ministry is planning to do?" Voldemort informed them before turning his attention to both Severus and Lucius.

Snape stepped forward first and addressed the crowd. "You are right my lord. Dumbledore had already begun planning to restart the organization. He is currently contacting old members and looking for a place to base it out of."

Voldemort nodded and turned to Lucius.

"The Ministry is in a debacle my lord. The Wizengamot and Fudge wish to retaliate against Iwa, but they don't know how. The Aurors are a peace keeping force, not an army. Meanwhile Fudge is trying to halt Dumbledore at every turn as the man seems to be trying to spread word of your return. It wont be long before the Daily Prophet begins to print articles, slandering Dumbledore." Lucius informed the crowd and the dark lord.

Again Voldemort nodded and then opened the floor up to discussion. The question was, what could they do with this information, how best was it to advance?

Riley listened quietly while the death eaters chatted amongst themselves, out of the corner of her eye she saw Remus whisper something to Sirius whom perked up and nodded. Sirius quickly stepped forward which drew the dark lord's attention, which in turn quieted everyone.

"You have something to say, Sirius?" Voldemort inquired.

"Yes. I do believe I've got the perfect place to put the Order of the Phoenix where we can keep an eye on them." Sirius explained.

"Oh? Do tell." Voldemort urged him.

"Grimmauld Place. My old home. It's under **Fidelius** so only I know where it is. Plus it'll help ingrain me with Dumbledore." Sirius explained.

"A good suggestion. Utilize it. With the order using Grimmauld place we'll know just where they are at all times. Now… what else can we do?" Voldemort ordered and then asked the crowd.

"We need a direction to go my lord. Are we planning to wait on our attack on Azkaban?" Macnair inquired.

"No… I do believe that should be our first major offensive. However we must be cautious. We need to make it look like the prisoners broke out on their own. Otherwise the Ministry will catch on to us too soon. We also need something for Dumbledore to focus on." Voldemort explained.

"What about the prophecy my lord?" Snape inquired.

"Ah… that would be useful wouldn't it, Severus? The old man still thinks you only knew part of it." Voldemort noted.

"What prophecy are you speaking of?" Riley inquired curiously.

Voldemort turned to the girl, and gave her a look before answering. "You know of the divination teacher, Trelawney? When she applied for the job she delivered a prophecy, probably the only one she has ever given. It went as thus, 'The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches, Born to those whom have thrice defied him. Born as the tenth month rises, and the dark lord will mark her as his equal. Though she will have a power the dark lord knows not. And either must die at the hand of the other, for neither can live while the other survives.' That was the prophecy that was spoken of, and one of the main reasons I agreed to the masked man's plan." Voldemort explained.

"You believed that me or Naruko would be the one spoken of in this prophecy?" Riley inquired.

"Indeed. And it proved to be true. You were the one who vanquished me. Your father has been a pain in my ass for a long time. You were born on October tenth, so I would say that fit's 'tenth month rises'. You have a piece of my soul stuck within you, so I think that would qualify as marking you as my equal. And you do have a power that I don't fully understand. And finally, with the situation we were in, it was either I kill you and by extension kill Minato, or eventually Minato would kill me, so neither of us could live while the other survived." Voldemort explained to her.

"It sounds like the prophecy has been fulfilled." Madara noted.

"It has… it only spoke of vanquishing me, not killing me. You did vanquish me, so the prophecy has been fulfilled, and thus nullified. Dumbledore knows that Severus overheard Sybil deliver the prophecy but he thinks that Severus only heard the first part. We can use that to our advantage." Voldemort stated.

"How so?" Riley inquired.

"Dumbledore will think that the prophecy is still in effect. He'll believe that it entails a life or death mission to destroy one another. And he'll think that I hold the prophecy in high regard since 'it' is what led me to attack you." Voldemort explained.

"Dumbledore, will think you'll go after it. That you'll want the rest of the prophecy." Riley guessed which earned her a nod from Voldemort.

"Exactly. Severus will inform Dumbledore of my desire to know more of the prophecy, and we will use that to manipulate Dumbledore into moving his order members to protect it. Thus giving us more leeway to move across the country and continue recruiting." Voldemort explained.

"So I assume the prophecy is now in the department of mysteries?" Lucius inquired.

"It is Indeed." Severus answered.

"Hm… interesting. So while Dumbledore thinks we're after the prophecy we can still move in secret. Hell, this might be what forces Naruko back to Britain if the Leaf learns of a prophecy stating that the girl-who-lived is meant to kill the dark lord. I know for a fact, Master Jiraiya and Minato are big believers in prophecy, and this will only affirm their beliefs that Naruko is the child of destiny." Riley mused aloud.

"So we have a base plan. Recruit, free our supporters from Azkaban, and trick Dumbledore into forming a zone defense around the prophecy. All the while we continue to push Fudge to dig his own grave." Madara summarized, which earned nods of agreement from the rest of the inner circle.

"Now, what are we going to do in regards to this possible war, how could this help us?" Lucius asked aloud.

"Perhaps you can convince the Wizengamot into funding certain bills to get a military put into establishment. With Dumbledore in hot water, his ability to block such attempts would be severely diminished." Riley offered.

"Indeed the threat posed by Iwa might very well be the what we need to finally establish a standing army. The problem will be how we ensure something like that doesn't backfire onto us. If we make a force, it needs to be one allied to us, so that when we usurp control of the Ministry we're not facing off against an army." Lucius stated which earned thoughtful nods from those present.

" _Riley."_ Hashirama called out to her.

" _Yes grandfather?"_ Riley thought back.

" _Perhaps this is the opportunity you've been waiting for to build your paradise. What if you offered to the Wizengamot to build a hidden village here in Britain?"_ Hashirama stated.

" _ **That's actually a good idea.**_ ** _With the popularity you are amassing and the desperation they have for revenge, if you play your cards right, you could get them to agree._** " Kurama added.

" _Hmm…. Form my own hidden village? You know what… I think that might just work._ " Riley thought back as she stepped forward, drawing the groups attention.

"You have something to say?" Voldemort inquired.

"I do… Britain needs an army… one that'll work for us. None of you are military leaders, other then the dark lord, and even then, he can't be put in charge of any sort of military. Besides that, Britain doesn't have soldiers, if we just propose a force of wizards to serve as an army, that'll mean a lot of Aurors will probably be placed in it, and that'll defeat the purpose." Riley began to explain.

"So what are you proposing?" Voldemort inquired as a wicked grin began to touch upon his lips. The dark lord probably suspected what Riley was going to propose, after all, shinobi were the most feared magical warriors on the planet. To have their own standing force of them, the Wizengamot would be absolutely ecstatic over the idea.

"We need an army that'll serve us. A force that will follow us, when we take over. What I'm proposing is the construction of Britain's own hidden village. A village where shinobi will train. A place that will serve as a deterrent to enemies, and place Britain on the same pedestal as the elemental nations." Riley offered to them. The gathering of witches and wizards began to chat amongst themselves, talking about the idea, mulling it over. Riley could see the gears turning, if Britain had it's own shinobi force, they would be the envy of the world. A nation with magic, and jutsu. A place with warriors that were trained in magical combat, and the shinobi arts. Such a place would be feared and revered the world over.

"But who will run such a place? If we could even get an organization like that started, who would run it?" Goyle Sr, inquired.

"That is the question. While many would want me to take the job given my new hero status, that I think would be a bit to obvious… at least at first." Riley answered.

"So who would run it?" Voldemort asked.

"A small council of warriors. I of course as a hero and a well known lord, would be an acceptable face. However there are a two others I had in mind. The first is Itachi Uchiha, a famous ninja, whom has sought asylum here. I'm sure getting his family into a hidden village would be preferable to the man. And secondly, someone with experience as a magical warrior. Someone who could oversee the magical training of such warriors." Riley informed them all with a devious smirk.

"And who would that be?" Sirius asked.

"A relatively unknown Wizard, but one of immense power, whom will probably be making headlines in the near future as he reactivates his old house." Riley answered as her smirk grew.

"Well, don't keep us in suspense girl, who is it?" Crabbe Sr urged her on.

"Why I believe his name is Thomas Gaunt. Last of the Most ancient and Noble house of Gaunt." Riley answered with a smirk. Voldemort smirked as well while everyone else just looked confused.

"Well played, dear girl, well played. I do believe something like that will truly throw the old man, and the Wizengamot, for a loop." Voldemort said with a chuckle as he shifted out of his fearsome snakelike appearance and took the form of the elegant Tom Riddle.

"My lord, do you know of who she is referring to? I thought the Gaunt family died out a few decades ago?" Lucius inquired curiously, earning nods from the other prominent heads of house.

"The male line died out. However my mother, whom was a Gaunt, managed to have me before her passing. I assume that it is me whom you are referring to, as this Thomas Gaunt?" Voldemort asked.

"Can it be done?" Riley inquired in response.

"A simple trip to Gringotts along with the exchanging of some gold could get the records created. A long lost cousin, found through a blood test… I think the Wizengamot would buy it. Truly this is a marvelous idea, though how trustworthy is Itachi Uchiha? Will he be sympathetic to our goals?" Voldemort asked.

"Itachi only wants to protect his family. Offering them a place in a hidden village and allowing him to help run it will lift an immense weight off his shoulders. Otherwise he isn't on either side of the spectrum in Britain right now. If we offer him aid, he'll side with us." Riley answered.

"What of your status as a fire Ronin?" Remus inquired.

"I'll send off a letter tonight. After Minato's attempted attack, I do believe I have enough justification to end my employment with those bastards. Anyway, if we can get this set up, with the three of us in charge, we'll be able to train and recruit plenty of worthy allies to our cause, and we wont have to hide it. Plus we might be able to work something out with the goblins to get our hands on powerful weapons, armor and defensive wards. If we offer them a percentage of village income." Riley explained, which earned excited looks from many present.

"I assume after a few years, once we've made some headway, you will take over this hidden village?" Voldemort stated more then asked.

"I wouldn't mind." Was Riley's reply.

"Lucius, give me a week to get the arrangements settled with Gringotts. Once my new identity is supplied, I want you to draft a formal request for such a creation in the Wizengamot. Makes sure you have obvious meetings with several heads of house to get their backings. We have to word this right, and make sure it's only seen as a protective force against further shinobi attacks, if we make it too obvious, then things might spiral downwards. Severus, I want you to gauge Dumbledore's reaction, and keep close track of the light side's thoughts on this. Remus, Sirius, do the same within the order once it gets going, and keep your ears open. I want to know where everyone stands. Riley… I think it's time you either took your seats on the Wizengamot or assigned a regent, those votes are powerful and will swing things very readily into our favor." Voldemort began to assign them all.

"Right. I think I'll take my seats over the summer, but maybe I'll give them to Sirius or Lucius once school restarts." Riley replied.

"Yeah, what are we gonna do about that?" Sirius asked, knowing that it was pretty hard to run a village, go to classes, and teach a class all at the same time.

"I'll be taking my OWLS next year. I'll probably also take my NEWTS. I doubt something like this will be quick to start, but if I need to I'll send clones. By next year, all of my friends will be ready to take their NEWTS, and they've all gained a lot of power as Shinobi. I'm sure they'll make excellent additions to our force. Besides that, once we get approval I can have my allies in the elemental nations begin recruiting rogues, to join our village." Riley answered, earning more nods.

From there the meeting descended into more talks about what they were all going to do, and how to move forward with the plan. If they could get this pushed through then not only would Britain gain a standing army, but when they took over they'd already have a force to keep the country in check. It was decided that the best way to spin this was to make the Wizengamot believe it was purely a force to square off against other ninja so that repeats of the invasion couldn't happen. Also it would bring in a lot of currency for Britain since a hidden village could begin taking missions from surrounding countries, since the ICW had no laws set in place that prevented ninja from being hired to do tasks, so long as they weren't illegal. While they would subtly give Dumbledore the impression that such a force could be used to fight the death eaters and Voldemort, which may get the elderly wizard to at least back off.

With it all decided and preparations put in place, the meeting was adjourned. At home, Riley informed Kushina as to what was going on. The woman was very eager to help, and wanted to recover as quickly as possible so that she could offer her assistance, as she knew a great deal of water ninjutsu, kenjutsu, and was a grandmaster at seals.

Madara readily approved of the idea, as it would give them a way to legally build an army, while Hashirama thought it was a good way to start building her paradise. Even if the hidden village wasn't what it would finally be, having the experience of crafting and running a village would allow Riley to easier build her kingdom in the future.

The next day Riley called her friends together and informed them of the plan. She didn't worry about secrets getting out, as it would only be two weeks before the idea was taken before the Wizengamot.

"A hidden village huh? You think that'll work?" Theo inquired.

"Probably. Villages like that are a staple of renown in the world. To have a ninja village, means that your country is rich and powerful, that reason alone if good enough for Britain, but the chance to use such a thing to get revenge on Iwa, and gain some independence from Konoha would definitely inspire some people to go for it." Riley answered.

"I think it'll work. With you at the helm, how could it not?" Pansy offered.

"Plus, a hidden village like this will allow you to gain some experience in leadership, Riley." Daphne added, which earned a nod from Riley.

"We'll need to step up our training then. I'm sure many of us will want to be a part of this village." Crabbe added which earned some nods from his fellows.

"True… being know as Shinobi in the first hidden village to appear outside of the Elemental Nations will definitely earn our houses some prestige." Draco added.

"We'll need to keep our ears open at Hogwarts next year. The students will definitely convey how their parents feel about this, so if we pay attention we might learn where others stand once word gets out." Hermione offered up as well.

"Good idea Hermione." Neville stated.

"All of you will need to kick up your training to an insane degree. From this point on, all of you clear your Sundays, because we're doing a shitload of training on those days. Remember guys, for those who end up joining this hidden village, you'll be the first of a new breed. You'll be the ones everyone else compares to. So… keep up the hard work." Riley told them.

"What are you gonna call it? The hidden village I mean." Tracy inquired.

"Eh… I don't know." Riley replied with a shrug.

"Well, let's try and think of some names." Pansy stated, and from there they all set about trying to think up village names.

Things quickly began to grow more interesting. Every Sunday Riley would gather up all her friends and mates, and draw them into **Kamui** , where they would spend a week training. They basically lived in **Kamui** for a week, and then returned to finish their Sunday which was immensely disorienting for them at first.

Kushina continued her recovery and every week Snape would stop by. Of course with Kushina being as bored as she was, she took the opportunity to talk to anyone about anything. She would chat up Riley, Riley's mates, Sirius, Remus, Madara, Dobby, even Severus whenever he stopped by.

During this time, Riley took her seats at the Wizengamot and got to sit her first session. Her three votes made her an immensely powerful decision maker, and her friendship with Sirius, Lucius and her relation to other heads of house through their children lent her a lot of power in the Wizengamot. While in her second meeting, someone brought up the return of the Gaunt family. Apparently they had heard in the Ministry archives that the old house had been reactivated, and it's vaults had received a sizable deposit. This got people talking as while the house was destitute for a long time, it was no less respected, especially by the dark side.

It was a few days before her third session at the Wizengamot that Riley met with Itachi and informed him of her plans. The clan it seemed was doing well, and integrating nicely into their new home, and Itachi was even spit balling the idea of sending the youngest members to Hogwarts, to learn magic on top of shinobi skills. Riley of course, offered to look out for them if he chose to send them there, and even offered to continue their ninja training in school. When it came to the idea of forming their own hidden village, Itachi was receptive as it would offer his family even more protection and begin to earn them back some prestige. He asked to be kept in the loop and informed her that he would speak with his family about what they thought would be best for the clan.

The following day Snape came for his fourth check-up. Riley assumed that the man knew who Kushina was to Riley. Snape was by no means stupid, and he recognized the motherly affection that Kushina showed Riley whenever the girl was near. Plus the man did perform magical scans of her body, while there were no physical scars from the extraction of Riley during Kushina's pregnancy. Riley had been able to feel residual magic, so she wouldn't be surprised if Snape had found it too. It was on that fourth visit that Riley stood outside of Kushina's room and just listened to the two chat.

"You said last time you were here that Riley was one of your best students? She said you teach potions?" Kushina inquired.

"She is, and I do." Snape answered as he finished up with his medical scan, once again ensuring that no problems were occurring, and that nothing had changed that would warrant a shift in her potions regiment.

"Do you enjoy teaching?" Kushina asked.

"It has it's moments. Potions have always been a specialty of mine, and occasionally a student comes along that will give it the proper respect it deserves." Snape answered.

"Ah I see. I was terrible in school. I couldn't focus and was a bit to rambunctious during the lessons. Though when I applied it to something practical like seal making, I learned to find peace in those more delicate arts. I wonder if I'd be any good at potions?" Kushina mused.

"Perhaps when you are well again, I will show you." Snape replied absentmindedly as he wrote.

"Really? I think I'd like that. Seals were always so calming for me. It gave me something to focus my energy on, it wasn't just sitting there and waiting and listening." Kushina replied with a bit of mirth.

Snape gave the woman a curious look, obviously slightly surprised that she acknowledged his offer, let alone accepted it. Most people didn't enjoy spending time around the quiet and reclusive potions master.

"You're an odd one. I would assume given your condition that you'd be more introverted?" Snape noted.

"Yeah well… I've always liked trying new things, but when I was younger I was really busy. I fought during the third great ninja war, and it left me with little time for things like making friends, or pursuing life goals, or falling in love. After the war, I finally had all this time on my hands, and I just didn't know what to do with it. So I drank, and partied and did all the things I couldn't do during the war… and that landed me in trouble. Led me to losing something I swore to myself I would never lose." Kushina got real quiet at the end, and Riley knew what she was referring to.

"I cannot imagine a greater pain then having a child taken from you." Snape said in what Riley could only assume was a gentle tone, as she had never heard him speak like that before.

"Uh… how did you know?" Kushina asked with a bit of surprise.

"Your eyes… they say a lot about you. And magic like that… leaves it's scars, even if they aren't always physical." Snape noted.

"Yes… it does… … … eh… enough moping about the past. Are there any new changes to the potions I need to take?" Kushina asked as she shook off her sadness.

"No… I do believe you'll be fine with the ones you are on now. Continue with your rehabilitation, and you should be ready for more strenuous exercise next week." Snape answered and Riley heard him begin packing. Hearing that he was getting ready to leave, Riley entered.

"How's she doing? Any changes?" Riley inquired.

"No. Continue with her current regiment and I assume she'll be ready for more activity by next week. I suspect she'll require a change to her current regiment at that time." Snape informed her.

"I see. Thank you professor." Riley shook the man's hand. Snape offered the two woman a nod and then turned and left.

Riley watched the man leave before turning to give her mother a look.

"What? Is there something on my face?" Kushina inquired.

Riley simply smirked and then called out to Dobby and asked the little elf to bring them lunch.

Soon after that came time to present their idea to the Wizengamot. The place was abuzz with chatter as word was spread that Lucius had something to present to the Wizengamot that may offer a solution to their problem in regards to Iwa.

Everyone quickly quieted as Dumbledore gave the floor to Lucius.

"My fellow Lords, we face a grievous threat. For years we have lived in fear of Shinobi attack. For years such fears have been placated due to our alliance with the Hidden Leaf village. Now however… that alliance is strained, and it was due to that alliance that an invading force nearly destroyed our most prominent school. We have lived in fear of attack by shinobi for too long. The time has come, I believe, for us to take a stand and show that we are not afraid. That we don't need to cower behind the Leaf's shinobi." Lucius addressed the crowd.

"What is it you propose Lord Malfoy?" Fudge inquired.

"I propose that we fight fire with fire. I say that we found our own hidden village. One loyal to Britain. One devoted to us, to our struggles, and our woes. The Leaf has shown that it will put itself before us, in times of crisis. Now I believe is the time to remove ourselves from this position to regain our independence from the Leaf, to fight our own battles." Lucius told the crowd. There was silence for several moments before whispering began to spread through the crowd. Questions like, 'Can we do that?' or 'Is that even possible?' began to circulate.

It was at that moment that Riley made her move, everyone in the Wizengamot had to check in their wands, Riley was able to slip hers into the room by providing a copy made from wood style. Her real wand was embedded in her hand where only the eye of Shisui stuck out of her palm. She used **Kamui** to keep her wand hidden in her arm, and she prepared to utilize a very useful ability she had learned to use recently, **Kotoamatsukami**

With the slightest channeling of magic, Riley sent a thought right into the mind of Cornelius Fudge. The man was so easily manipulated.

"A hidden village you say? Like our own shinobi village? why…. That's brilliant." Fudge stated with this look of awe on his face like he had just received the word of god.

"But how would we fund such an endeavor, and what would such a thing entail?" Madam Bones inquired as she gave both Fudge and Lucius curious looks, trying to figure out what their games was.

Dumbledore was doing the same, thought his eyes occasionally flitted to Sirius and Riley as the two whispered to each other.

"I have been in discussion with several experts on the situation, and we believe we have a very cheep and affective plan in mind to fund and train a standing force of Shinobi. If we move forward with this, we could be looking at a force of one thousand ninja, within five years." Lucius stated. Peoples eyebrows went up at that. A thousand ninja in five years, that was a descent force, especially when you weren't surrounded by other ninja villages.

"Do you have details you could share with us? I'm sure many here would like to know exactly what the plan is?" Lady Longbottom inquired.

"Yes, and I would also like to inquire as to how you intend to explain such an action to the ICW. The formation of a shinobi village would bring quite the uproar from fellow nations." Dumbledore added.

"Well on that note, Chief Warlock, the other nations are well within their rights to form their own hidden villages. Just as we are free to do the same. I don't believe the ICW has any laws in place that prevent the formation of hidden villages, and besides, all legal hidden villages are assets of the state, such an organization would be under the command of Britain, I highly doubt the ICW will have much to say, other then the occasional inquiry." Lucius stated to the crowd earning several nods.

"As to your question Lady Longbottom I wish to open the floor to Lady Slytherin Gryffindor Uchiwa, whom has helped consult with me and a few others on this matter." Lucius gestured towards Riley. Dumbledore gave the girl a look but gestured for her to take the floor.

Riley elegantly rose from her seat, and drew the attention of all present. Most of Britain was still riding off the high that her hero status had brought. The rest of the world was already curious about her, after all, it's not every day you hear that a witch destroys an army of ninja.

"Lady Gryffindor Slytherin Uchiwa, you believe you have ideas that would speed along the process of forming a ninja village of our own?" Dumbledore inquired, eying her intently.

"The formation of a ninja village is not an easy task. However Britain has all the elements to ensure that such a village is created quickly, and can begin training shinobi right away. I possess the ability via wood style to create the actual buildings, so you wouldn't need money for that. Costs for certain wards, would be handled through the goblins and perhaps a deal can be worked out with the goblin nation to provide such a force with arms and armor, which would help to make such a village the envy of the world. A shinobi village is costly to build, but once you do, it pays for itself quite quickly. While it'll take time to get such a village up to the level required to serve as an adequate force for Britain, it'll only take a few months before the village can start to take in a few missions and begin earning notoriety for Britain." Riley explained to them all. The fact that it would be cheap to make such a place, was a big turn on for many people.

"But who will train these shinobi, you?" Madam Bones inquired.

"I can most definitely assist. I have been training my friends for three years now. Many of you are parents to these children, I'm sure you've noticed the growth in their power. Plus I wouldn't be working alone. Shinobi trained in this ninja village will learn to fight like ninja and magicals. I've already gotten into contact with a few interesting candidates to help in running and training shinobi in such a village." Riley informed them.

"Oh… and who would those be?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well, on the purely Shinobi side I recommend Itachi Uchiha. He is an ex ANBU from the Leaf. He made Chuunin at eight, and jumped right into the ANBU core at ten, made captain at thirteen. He and his clan are currently residing in Britain and as I'm sure you all know, the Uchiha helped to found Konohagakure. I'm sure Britain's own hidden village would receive a fare amount of prestige if it's learned that the Uchiha had a hand in helping to found it. On the magical side of things, I've been in contact with a man from Italy. Thomas Gaunt. He trained squads of Hit Wizards, for the Italian Ministry." Riley explained. She was using the fake id they had created for Voldemort. It had taken quite a bit of money but they had managed to get the records forged and bribed quite a few members of the Italian Ministry and Auror departments to create a foolproof cover story.

"Yes, Thomas Gaunt… we had heard of his return when he learned of his connection to the Gaunt family of Britain. You say he is a skilled trainer… I think that could be helpful, especially if he was trusted to train Hit Wizards." Fudge stated aloud.

"Would the three of you be running this organization?" Madam Bones inquired.

"I think that would keep it running smoothly. I am too young to take such a position as kage, while Itachi and Thomas are too new to be trusted with such a momentous task." Riley answered.

"Cornelius, do you truly believe this is a good idea?" Dumbledore asked to Fudge.

"Absolutely. With our own Hidden Village we'll no longer need to rely on outside help. We'll no longer need to live in fear of shinobi attack. I say we go for it. We'll need to set up a system of checks and balances as well as set up a budget, but I do believe it's possible. One question though, how will you help train Shinobi if you're in school?" Fudge asked of Riley.

"Shadow Clones. Lots and lots of Shadow clones." Riley answered which earned her some chuckles from the Wizengamot.

"I do not know how I feel about this Cornelius. The last time Britain was militarized like this was during the last great war. Do we really want to reignite that atmosphere?" Dumbledore asked.

"Chief Warlock, in case you haven't noticed, we are at war. Iwagakure tried to kill our children and such an attack will not go unanswered. We will build this shinobi village and we'll show the world that Britain wont be stepped on like we're a bunch of roachs. We'll prove to others why we're the envy of the world. I say we put it to a vote. All for?" Fudge asked the crowd, and like that, three out of every four hands shot up.

"Well… it seems it's been decided. We shall reconvene tomorrow and discuss the finer details. For now, let us dismiss." Fudge stated, and with that everyone rose and began to depart. Dumbledore stood with this contemplative look on his face, and Riley chose this moment to strike.

"Don't worry headmaster. With such a force under our command, any threat to our way of life can be easily faced." Riley informed him. Dumbledore gave her a look almost as if he planned to rebuke her statement, but he then noticed the look in her eyes, he began to roll her words through his mind. A force to face any threat… any threat… threats from abroad… or even, threats from within, threats like Voldemort.

Riley smiled and walked away. She had planted the seed. She was sure Dumbledore would be watching closely, but at the very least, he wouldn't be actively trying to stop them.

After the meeting Riley went home and informed Kushina and Remus of their success. It was later that day when Riley was preparing to leave. She had decided to go hunting for the other Phylactery, like the one she used to make Deimos. She was about to leave when she heard a knock at her door.

She opened it and found Daphne waiting for her.

"Hey Dahp… what's up?" Riley asked, with a bit of surprise.

"Hey…. Do you have a moment… I um… really need to talk to you." Daphne asked. Riley knew instantly that something was bothering her. She sensed anxiety through the bond. Daphne was nervous about something.

"Come in, sit down. What's up?" Riley asked as the two sat on Riley's bed.

"Well… … look this is weird… I..." Daphne started but it looked like she couldn't find the right words.

"Hey… Daph, what is it, you know you can tell me anything right?" Riley told her.

"I know it's just… you know… you know how my father wanted me to form a relationship with you?" Daphne began.

"Yeah." Riley answered slowly.

"Well… I've kinda been keeping quiet about our relationship over the school year. I mean he knows we're an item, but not how close. Look… he wants to discuss making a contract with you, so that we can be married. I know he's trying turn this into some advantage for my house. The problem is, is that I don't want you to have to pay anything for me… I mean… if it were up to me, there wouldn't be a contract or anything… it just pisses me off… I love you Riley, and I feel like shit because now my father wants to put a price tag on our relationship. My mother said I should come talk to you… see what you think." Daphne explained. She sounded ashamed, and angry. She obviously didn't want to be in this position.

Riley just stared at her for several moments, her face neutral. Daphne assumed Riley would be mad, but the quiet she got was much more frightening. Daphne had been staring at her lap the whole time but finally the quiet got to her and she just had to see what Riley was thinking. She looked up to lock eyes with her lover and found amusement in them.

"Um…?" Daphne began but she was cut off when Riley kissed her.

The two held the kiss for several moments before separating.

"So Daph… how much would you say you're worth? What do I have to pay to keep your sexy ass in bed with me, every night for the rest of my life?" Riley asked in a sultry tone. Daphne blushed brightly as Riley had basically just agreed to marry her. It took several moments before the question truly registered as she gave Riley a weird look.

"Come on Daphne… tell me. What's it going to take so I can feel the warmth of your thighs around my waist? What'll it cost to enjoy the feeling of your firm perky tits heaving against my own as you ride my cock? How much is it going to cost to feel your tongue exploring my pussy whenever I feel the need? Come on Daph, tell me?" Riley ordered in a sensual tone as she kissed Daphne's neck and gave her breasts a playful squeeze.

"Um…. Riley…. I um…." Daphne managed to get out as she suppressed a light moan. She was obviously expecting Riley to be upset. She hadn't even considered the fact that Riley wouldn't care.

She felt Riley's lustful Youki begin to leak into her body. She felt wetness spread at her center, her mind was beginning to cloud over as lust began to overtake her, but she saw the questioning look still in Riley's eyes and she knew she needed to give an answer. Finally she just said the first answer that came to her, "How much would you pay for me?"

Riley stared at her for a moment before shifting into her older form and tearing her clothes off. At this point Daphne was a bit frightened. In all their many months together, she had never had sex with Riley alone before. She just wasn't that adventurous. Sex with all of them present was the norm for Daphne. Katie and Fleur were the ones whom always slipped into broom closets with Riley. Hell even Luna had, had some one on one action with Riley. To be alone, the soul focus of Riley's desires, it was a bit intimidating.

"For you my love… I would pay the sum of the world." Riley answered.

Daphne blushed and then let out a yelp as she was forced back onto the bed. In a swift motion all of her clothes were ripped from her body. Her wand was sent flying across the room. The shredded clothes were tossed to the side, where they easily reformed due to a **Reparo** charm courtesy of Riley.

Daphne was once again fearful, but with this fear came excitement. She was being bathed in an overwhelming feeling of lust, this wasn't at all like their normal night time endeavors. During those, the passion, lust and love were in equal measure. Here it was mostly Lust with touches of passion and love seeping through.

Daphne knew what that meant, Riley was horny, not like regular horny, but like demon horny. This was what scared Daphne. During their night time fucking, Riley was usually just regular horny, but occasionally at random times she would just be hit by this wave of insane arousal that would just push her into a frenzy.

It was about a month into their sexual escapades that Daphne first noticed it. Riley had just fingered Katie to her third orgasm, and she was looking to be ready to push her to a fourth, when she suddenly stopped and turned to Daphne. Daphne had assumed it was her turn again and simply laid back to let it happen. It was when Riley crawled on top of her, that she suddenly realized something was different. The lustful demonic gleam in Riley's eye tipped her off. She felt like prey, she felt like she had just been cornered by a predator. Riley quickly pulled back and pulled Daphne's legs over her shoulders. She then attacked Daphne's pussy with her mouth. Daphne remembered the insane feeling of arousal that flooded through her body, the pleasure she had felt was unbelievable, the amount of Youki flooding into her body, coupled with Riley's vicious attack on her pussy, ensured that the Blonde Slytherin got off in about a minute. But Riley didn't stop.

Even as Daphne screamed out in orgasm Riley's tongue continued to assault her pussy. The strength of her Youki increased and another orgasm hit her, before the first had even finished. Then another. By the third Daphne was screaming in pleasure as fluid erupted from her pussy, drenching Riley's face, but Riley didn't stop. She felt Riley's tongue slide in and out of her. Each movement was orgasmic, and it was only another few seconds before her pussy erupted for a forth time. This time, Daphne let out a silent scream as she bucked her hips madly against Riley's face, unable to control herself.

Even with Daphne's pussy spraying fluids, Riley didn't let up with her Youki or her tongue.

Daphne seriously thought she would die, the feeling was so intense, and then it stopped. She was able to ride out the remainder of her orgasm and Riley had stopped.

She remember glancing up and seeing Riley moaning. She recalled Fleur behind Riley, fingering her clit, and pussy, her fingers covered in blue magic, which must have been intensifying the feeling for Riley. It took a few moments but Riley allowed Daphne to fall to the bed, where she lay for the remainder of her orgasm. Riley had then turned her attention onto the Veela, and Daphne remembered how loud Fleur screamed as she was pushed to orgasm after orgasm. Fleur was absolutely ravished, yet unlike Daphne, she never broke, she kept pushing for more and more.

Back then, Daphne always assumed that Fleur just wanted to take the most intense action for herself. It wasn't until later that she realized that Fleur was actually protecting her fellow mates. It had been a few months later when Daphne had learned more about Riley's episodes, that she realized just how much the Veela was helping them.

She learned this from seeing what had happened to Katie. One day Riley had another episode and Fleur wasn't nearby. She had grabbed Katie and the two disappeared into a broom closet. Daphne had been walking by when Riley exited with this satisfied smile on her face. She had walked by, kissed Daphne on the cheek and headed off. Out of sheer curiosity Daphne had checked the closet. She felt her magic enter the door when she grabbed the lock, signifying that Riley had magically locked it, so that only her or her mates could get in.

What she found inside surprised her. She found Katie, naked, leaning against the far wall. There was cum everywhere. Thick white globs peppered the floor. Katie herself wasn't any different. She had cum in her hair, cum on her face, her chest, her back. She was positively coated in the stuff. Riley's boy juice flowed in thick globs out of Katie's dominated sex.

"Katie… Are you alright?" Daphne had asked as she stepped up next to the woman, the smell of sex and the feeling of demonic Youki, permeated the room.

"Fuck… that was fucking… amazing." The girl replied breathlessly, as she turned and looked at Daphne. Daphne could see that Katie had been crying but nothing about her said that she was in pain, in fact she looked like she was on cloud nine. She looked stoned off her ass. The goofy grin, the glazed look in her eyes, whatever Riley had done to her, it hadn't hurt her, but it had done something.

Daphne felt her eyes glide down to Katie's ravaged sex. Her lips were puffy and swollen. Thick white globs of boy juice dripped from them. Katie's pussy had taken an unbelievable pounding. Out of sheer curiosity and arousal, Daphne reached down and ran her fingers along Katie's swollen lips.

Katie let out a mewl of delight and arched her back, causing more semen to drip out of her.

Daphne felt a sudden insane urge to masturbate, Riley's Youki was acting as an aphrodisiac and Daphne was getting seriously turned on.

It took massive effort but she was able to stop her teasing, and helped Katie sit down.

A few moments later, Fleur arrived. She gave Katie an apologetic look, before kissing her deeply. She then **S** **courigified** the room and Katie. And transfigured her some clothes. The two girls carried Katie down to the chamber so she could rest. Fleur didn't seem bothered by it, and that night Katie was in their bed with Riley. Though she sat on the sidelines and mostly just looked pretty, though occasionally Riley would glance over at her, and Katie would smile. It was later that night that Daphne finally knew for sure that whatever had happened wasn't at all bad, when Katie finally felt up for more sex. The two had kissed passionately and Riley had fingered Katie to an orgasm.

It was after that night, that Daphne realized that Fleur had been the one to take the brunt of Riley's demonic desires. Now however… now she was alone, and without Fleur here, Daphne knew it was her turn to feel what Katie felt that day.

Riley grinned down at her, her Rinne Sharingan a startling red. Daphne felt her legs forced apart and Riley quickly descended and began to eat her out. Just like before Daphne was overcome by Riley's youki and it only took a couple of moments of that lust filled energy coupled with the amazing feeling of Riley's tongue to force her to cum.

Riley pulled back and looked down at her lover, her eyes glowing demonically, and Daphne could only bite her lip as she suppressed another moan, as Riley returned her attention to her pussy.

 **-Eight hours later-**

Daphne opened her eyes groggily as a dim light pierced through the window. She sat up and grimaced. Her whole body was sore, but she was surprisingly clean. So was the room, she glanced around and spotted Riley a few feet off, still naked and staring at her, her eyes glowing in a dim purple hue.

"Morning." Riley greeted her.

"Hey." Daphne replied.

"How do you feel?" Riley inquired.

"Tired… amazing… I don't know… it's weird." Daphne answered as she shifted her weight and grunted in discomfort. She felt a stinging pain on her hips and back, as well as between her legs. She looked down and in the light, she could just barely see deep red marks on her hips. She glanced over her shoulder at a nearby vanity, and spotted two sets of four scratch marks running across her back. She could see dried blood on them, and she made a face as she turned back to Riley.

"Sorry." Riley apologized as she reached out to heal the wounds. Daphne held up her hand to stop her however and simply smirked.

"It builds character. Plus, it'll make Katie jealous." Daphne stated with a chuckle. This earned a smile from Riley whom sat back and continued to admire her beautiful lover.

"You know… after last night… I think I'll let Fleur handle you from now on." Daphne stated as she gave Riley a pointed look. Riley to her credit had the decency to look ashamed.

"I'm sorry… Fleur made me promise her that I'd always come find her whenever I felt like that… I just… well I didn't expect you to show up last night, and then when it triggered… I just…. Sorry." Riley apologized.

"Why does that happen to you?" Daphne inquired.

"Kurama thinks it's because of how unique I am. He thinks that because I have all this power under such a tight grip, that at certain times when I get aroused my magic takes over and tries to perpetuate itself." Riley explained.

"What do you mean by that?" Daphne asked with a bit of confusion.

"My magic wants me to breed. What happened to you last night… that was me trying to breed with you. When it happens I have to focus all of my energy into keeping my magic from entering your body, if even a tiny morsel of it, slips past my defenses, you'll get pregnant. And I don't wanna force something like that on you. So I focus all my energy into reigning myself in and just let my magic wear myself out." Riley explained with a bit of a blush.

"Oh… Um… I see. Well… I mean, that's good, at least that means that one day it wont be a problem. I mean… we all did agree that we wanted to have kids one day." Daphne replied after a moment.

"Yeah… I'm just… I'm worried. Magically speaking, Fleur's the most dominant out of the four of you. It's why she's able to draw my attention so easily when I'm in that state. However… she's starting to reach her limit. After I ascended to the fourth tail, I started pushing her to the point where not even she could take it anymore. I mean hell… last time this happened she grew feathers out of her arms. I'm pushing her to the point where she's losing control over her powers, and Veela burn things when they lose control. Fleur didn't know what to make of it, she's never heard of a case where a Veela has been screwed so hard that she enters that fucked senseless state, and just loses it. I know once I reach the fifth tail, she wont be able to handle me anymore… hell I don't know if I'll be able to handle me anymore." Riley explained.

"What do you mean?" Daphne asked.

"In that state… all I can think about is sex. I mean look at you… you're bruised. What happens when I thrust to hard and break your pelvis, and then just keep going? I don't want that. I'd kill myself before I ever hurt any of you." Riley told her, sounding worried and slightly fearful.

"Hey… you're smart. You'll figure it out. We all will, maybe the secret lies in not taking the brunt of it alone. Maybe we need to work together to help alleviate those urges." Daphne suggested as she snuggled up next to Riley.

"Thanks babe. That's actually a good idea." Riley stated as she cuddled closer to Daphne.

"Didn't you come here for something last night?" Riley asked after a moment, as she recalled there being a reason for Daphne coming so late.

"My dad, wanted to discuss details for a contract and stuff like a dowry." Daphne reminded her.

"Oh yeah… that should be fun. Let him know we'll chat it up in a few days, I'm going to be busy for a little while." Riley responded.

Daphne was about to reply when they both heard a knock at the door. In a flash Riley was out of bed and in front of the door. She halfheartedly summoned a silk robe that she lazily tied off at the waste, which did little to hide her state of dress beneath it. While Daphne quickly dove beneath the covers to hide herself from view.

Riley opened the door to find Sirius waiting there for her.

"Hey pup, Remus and I..." Sirius began but the scent of sex and Riley's state of dress caught his attention and he cocked an eyebrow.

"Daphne spent the night." Riley offered as a response, to which Sirius nodded.

"Like I was saying, Remus and I are heading out to meet an old friend and talk about some business. Nothing to worry about, just wanted to give you a heads up. I told Dobby to give you an hour and then bring you breakfast, I'll let him know he's making for two. Anyway, see you later pup. BYE DAPHNE!" Sirius called out over Riley's shoulder, which earned a chuckle from Riley as she glanced over to see Daphne's head poking out from beneath the blankets, her face sporting a deep red blush.

Riley just closed the door as she heard Sirius begin to laugh. She quickly made her way back to the bed and snuggled up next to Daphne whom was still blushing.

"So… your parents going to be mad at me for keeping you overnight?" Riley asked.

"If you were a guy… yeah they would. But given their ignorance to your lack of a set gender, I think they'll assume we just had a pillow fight and talked about girl stuff." Daphne answered earning a chuckle from Riley.

"I love you Daph." Riley said with a smile.

"I love you too." Daphne replied as Riley kissed the side of her head. Despite her worries about her magic, Riley knew that there were worse things in the world that could be happening to her. So instead she just decided to cuddle close to her lover, knowing that she'd probably be hearing from the rest of her mates soon, in regards to what they felt the night prior. She'd explain to them what was happening and they'd find away around it, after all, it was her magic, she controlled it, not the other way around.

 **-To be Continued-**

 _ **K so I'm a little late, sue me, look at the length of this bitch. Anyway here's your chapter, hope you enjoy. Let me know what you think, keep the ideas for powers and familiars coming in and I'll need suggestions for a new poll I'll be starting soon. I want your ideas for a village name. Think of something cool, but for the love of god, do not pull a Madara and go super literal. Anyway JA NE!**_

 _ **\**_


	49. 44: Grisly Horrors

**Alrighty here's the next chapter hope you guys like. Still looking for ideas for her special mangekyou ability. But on top of that, I've got a lot of awesome ability ideas from people, and while I only want one tied to her mangekyou, I'll probably be using more then a few, with her Rinne Sharingan, as many of the ideas I received are awesome and bend the fabric of space and time. Keep up the suggestions, I really like them. In this chapter I'll be making all of the familiars, so shoot to the end if you want to see who I'm crediting for them. Instead of just using an idea or so from a person, I've mixed and matched a few ideas, so I'll try to give everyone credit where it's due. If I miss someone, let me know, and I'll be sure to add you in. When it comes to the village name, I've settled on The village hidden in magic's shadow. In the story It'll either be called that, or Pentref cysgodion hud. As that is the Welsh translation for village of magic shadows. The idea was thought of by Vandun and honestly, I agree. **

**Just like Konohagakure no sato is a literal translation, I kinda like this one as well, and magical Britain will probably have more of a connection to it, if it's named like that. He/she thought up another idea that I kinda like, since technically they'll be training their warriors in the arts of magical combat and ninjutsu, they wont be just shinobi. He thought up a cool name for them, but I wanted to kinda stick to a more latin/Welsh theme for them. So the warriors of the village of magic shadows will be the Cysgodol legion. The name comes from a connection to their vast understanding of magic through the Romans, plus in honor of king arthur, not to mention while they aren't exactly ninja, they're damn close, so shadow legionaries seems appropriate.**

 _ **Warnings: Language, Violence**_

 **Broken Angel**

Chapter 44

Fleur was nervous as she porkeyed to Riley's home. She had been woken the night prior by the familiar feeling of overwhelming lust. It only ever struck when Riley was around her mates, and Fleur was worried since she wasn't the one who triggered it. She hoped that it was Katie whom had been there, since the Gryffindor had the stamina to take what Riley dished out, by using her bloodline. She was worried however since she knew that Katie had taken her OWLs that day, and thus she had a suspicion that it was either Daphne or Luna. She didn't know which one she would have preferred. Luna was just too nubile, she didn't have enough meat on her bones to cushion some of the force that Riley often applied in those moods, however on the opposite side of things was Daphne, that was the one that really worried Fleur, as Daphne was a bit of a fighter, and liked to be in charge, and if she struggled against Riley in one of her worked up states, Riley may take that as a challenge and be more aggressive with her.

At the very least, Fleur couldn't feel sadness or anger over the bond, which meant that whomever was there hadn't been hurt by Riley's episode. Fleur just hoped that they were able to handle it. She knew Riley worried about those moments when she would get worked up like that.

Fleur arrived in front of Riley's home and began walking towards it. She spotted Katie right at the front door. She looked to be about to knock when she heard Fleur appear. Katie turned and looked at her, offering a smile as she did. Fleur smiled back, but before she could say anything, she heard another noise, and Luna appeared near her.

"So… it looks like Daphne got to be Riley's play thing last night." Katie stated.

"I hope she is alright." Fleur replied as she and Luna joined her by the door. Katie turned and knocked and a few moments later, Dobby opened the door.

"Hello Dobby, is Riley here?" Katie asked.

"Ah, Master Riley's Misseys. Hows is yous? Masters be here. She be with missey Daphy." Dobby answered in his typical excited manor. Dobby had met them before, as they had been to Riley's house, once already, however, even if the little house elf hadn't met them, he would have known instantly that they were Riley's mates. Dobby was connected to Riley. He could feel his master's emotions and her raw power. He knew that she would be happy to see her other mates, so he quickly motioned for them to come inside.

"Thank you Dobby, are they upstairs?" Katie asked as the three entered.

"Yes! Yes! Master be with Missey Daphy. I's be makin' breakfast. Is you's hungry too?" Dobby inquired as he shut the door behind them.

"I am." Katie answered.

"Me as well." Fleur added.

"I could eat." Luna offered. The elf nodded and darted off to the kitchen, while the three made their way up to Riley's room. They didn't bother knocking as Riley would have magically locked it, if she didn't want them to get in. They entered the very nice, and well furnished room, a quick glance around, and they spotted their fellow mates.

Daphne and Riley were both sitting on the bed. Daphne was sitting on her knees with her eyes closed, she was completely naked, and occasionally she let out a pleasured moan. The source of the Slytherin's enjoyment came from Riley, whom was behind her, delivering a potent and pleasurable shoulder massage.

Riley glanced at the three of them, and offered a smile as she continued to work the stiffness out of Daphne's shoulder's. The Slytherin ice queen was immensely tense. She was always so high strung, and that manifested into a lot of tension, especially in her shoulders and neck.

The three girls smirked and quickly approached the bed, they sat around Daphne who's eyes opened ever so slightly to see that her fellow mates had decided to show up.

"Having fun?" Fleur inquired with a smirk as she eyed Daphne's body. She noticed the deep red marks on the girl's hips, and the slight swelling of her breasts and nipples. Obviously Riley had been a bit rough, but Daphne seemed to be doing fine. Her eyes did widen a bit when she had spotted the deep red scratch marks on Daphne's back, the dried blood on each made her wince, but otherwise she kept her cool.

Daphne let out another mewl of delight as Riley pressed her thumb into the tense muscle of her right shoulder, it took her a few moments to process Fleur's question, before she nodded in reply.

"So… how did your tests go, Fleur? Katie?" Riley inquired.

"Fine… I think I did real well." Katie answered.

"Same. I was only trumped up a few times, but I expect quite a few O's on my results." Fleur replied with a hint of pride.

"So… what are you going to do now love? No more school and all?" Riley inquired as she continued her ministrations.

"Well… I've been chatting with mama, and papa, and I think I want to look for a job around here." Fleur replied.

"Really?" Came Katie's reply while Riley gave Fleur a look.

"Yes… I want to be close to you ladies, besides, it's not like I would not be able to see my family whenever I want. I could just have my papa get me an international portkey, and I can travel zere whenever I please." Fleur answered.

"You do know that the opposite is true right? You still have the portkey I made for you. You could always find a job in your home country and come see us whenever you wanted." Riley offered.

"I know… but… I want to be here. Zis is where my lovers live. Zis is where zey go to school. I would like to stay close by, just in case." Fleur answered.

"Where will you live?" Katie asked, curiously.

"Well, I was hoping I could convince Riley to let me live here." Fleur answered with a mischievous little grin.

"Love. Are you asking to move in with me?" Riley inquired with a smirk, as she earned another moan of pleasure from Daphne.

"If zat is alright." Fleur answered with a cute smile.

"Sure. As long as you don't mind sharing the space with a werewolf, a rowdy mutt, an excitable house elf, and my mother." Riley answered with a shrug.

"I see no problem." Fleur answered with a giggle.

"Well… this is turning out to be an interesting summer. One girlfriend trying to get me to talk to her father about making a contract to marry her, and another moving in with me. How exciting." Riley mused as the girls all gave Daphne surprised looks.

Daphne just stared back for a moment before allowing a blush to slip onto her face. "My father wants to forge a connection to Riley's houses. He wants to discuss setting up a contract so that the two of us can be married, and thus our houses unified."

"Oh… interesting." Fleur replied.

"Huh, so whens that happening?" Katie inquired.

"No clue." Riley answered as she finished up with Daphne's massage.

"You said yesterday that you had things to do for the next few days, what are you doing?" Daphne inquired as she settled back against Riley's chest. She wasn't at all bothered by being nude in front of her fellow mates. They had all been together so many times, and were so familiar with each others bodies, that there was really nothing left to hide.

"Just off to find Grindelwald, and devour his soul, so I can locate several more old phylactery housing immense dark energy from the last great war, that I'll use to make more familiars like Deimos." Riley answered in a normal tone, like that wasn't weird or anything.

"Um…. Okay." Came the reply from Katie, the others didn't know how to really respond to that.

"How's your mama doing?" Luna inquired after a moment of silence.

"Fine. She's getting better every day. We've started taking strolls around her room, to help build her muscles back up, but otherwise, she's still taking her potions, and she's still getting rest." Riley answered.

"That's good. So… when do you think you'll be back from your, um... 'hunt'?" Katie asked.

"Probably two or three days. I'll leave right after breakfast, I'll be leaving a few clones behind so feel free to stay if you gals want to." Riley told them, and almost on cue, Dobby popped in carrying trays of food.

Daphne quickly covered up and began redressing, while Riley simply summoned a robe to cover herself. She knew Dobby felt nothing around their nudity, but still, it was kinda like being naked in front of your dog, some people were self-conscious with it. Well, Daphne was, Riley just liked the feel of her new silk robe.

"Here you's go's, master." Dobby greeted as he set up their food for them.

The group quickly ate, and then Riley departed, leaving some clones behind to take care of Kushina, and keep her mates company.

- **A short while later** -

Nurmengard. The fortress of the damned. Riley stared at the massive fortress, with dark, rage filled eyes. The evil that surrounded this place was sickening. The darkness hung like a miasma in the air. The only reason this testament to the last dark lord, was still standing was because of the single prisoner it held.

Inside Nurmengard was a monster from the last great war. A man turned demon that helped Hitler gain power and form his third Reich. A monster that helped perpetuate the hatred and anger held by the Germans as well as the witches and wizards under his command. Riley knew what his end game was. She had learned through Sebastian Yurik, that Grindelwald had always intended for the allies to breach Germany. She knew the reason for why he helped to encourage the atrocities committed by the Nazis. Grindelwald wanted to ignite the allies' fury. He wanted them to rush into Germany, with their hearts burning with rage. He wanted them to close in on Berlin, and that was where he would launch his final plan into action.

Grindelwald planned on using the Phylactery to summon an army of demons in Berlin. This army would slaughter the invading allies and kill every single member of the allied faction in Europe. All the while they would be sustained by the atrocities committed during the war, these demons would feed off the violence and carnage committed by both sides, and it would fuel them until they finally pushed the allies back into the sea.

Luckily for the world, Grindelwald got cocky, and allowed himself to be cornered by Dumbledore, several weeks before the invasion of Berlin. Dumbledore managed to defeat him, and without his leadership his followers splintered and rebelled. It was only after they had defeated Grindelwald that the ICW had learned just how close they had come to the biggest slaughter in human history.

Now… the old man was kept alive, buried in a cell in his own fortress. Surrounded by a thousand Auror guards. He was kept alive for one reason and one reason only… so that the ICW could find those damned phylactery and destroy them. All of them combined had enough power to bring a small army of demons into the world. That was something they absolutely could not allow. So they kept the evil fucker alive. And they spent years trying to get the information out of him. Riley didn't know how he had resisted their attempts for over half a century, but he did.

The man was a monster, whom sought to intimidate the world into doing his bidding by unleashing a horde of demons upon it. Thus shattering the statute of secrecy, and cowing the world and ensuring that they followed him.

She would show him no mercy. She quickly assumed the form of Ralael and flew up to the highest tower in the fortress. There, waiting in a cell, was the monster himself, Grindelwald.

Ralael elegantly glided into the cell, the man was awake staring at where she entered from.

"I've been waiting for you." Grindelwald chided in a mocking tone.

" _ **Death has finally come for you, monster."**_ Ralael replied.

"I've read of your work. Well done. The people cower in terror and uncertainty. You truly have done what I only ever dreamed of." The old man stated. Sounding almost as if he respected the angel for the terror it had released upon the world.

" _ **You know nothing about me. You are nothing but a monster. And today… today you will leave this world behind.**_ " Ralael replied as she floated closer to the man. Her tails shot out, spearing him in both his shoulders.

Grindelwald let out a screech of pain as he was lifted up, to be face to face with the angel.

The man then started to laugh. He began to cackle like a madman.

" _ **What is so funny?"**_ Ralael demanded.

"Dumbledore… it seems, you've been denied your prize." Grindelwald howled in laughter.

Riley stared at the man for a moment longer before she reached out, and tore Grindelwald's soul from his body.

She felt his sickening soul enter her being but instead of a rush of knowledge, like usual, there was a sudden quietness, and then a sudden sharp pain.

Ralael clutched her head as she felt something tear against the natural barriers of her mind.

She quickly withdrew into her mindscape, only to find Deimos engaged with a large furry creature. The creature was tall, taller then Riley by a few feet. The skin on it's back had been flayed and stretched over it's shoulders, it's body was spraying poisonous gasses all over the place. The creatures muscles were visible as barely any of it's body was covered in flesh. What little flesh there was, was also covered in thick mats of dark hair. **(Bloodborne, Bloodstarved beast.)**

The creature slashed out at Deimos' head, managing to clip the dragon above the eye. Deimos reared back and let lose a massive breath of fire, which the creature quickly backpedaled and circled to avoid. It moved to jump on Deimos' back, when a blast of wind sent in fly away.

Riley glanced over to see, Madara and Kurama both racing towards the fight.

As it got up, the mangled creature let lose with a howl, as more gas and fluid shot from it's body. Riley felt her head hurt more, as it seemed the poison was assaulting her mind.

She found it difficult to focus, as the pain was excruciating. She felt Hashirama's ghost form hover over her, offering her comfort, as she struggled to keep from screaming. The creature's mere presence tore at her mind and hurt like all hell.

The gangly creature looked ready to run back towards Deimos when Madara appeared in front of it. The creature dove at him, claws extended, but was blocked by dark blue bones that materialized around him.

Before the creature could move to attack again Madara released another blast of wind from his Gunbai fan, sending the creature flying. It landed right next to Kurama, whom quickly crushed the creature with his paw, releasing a shock-wave that made Riley feel like puking.

Riley saw the creature begin to bubble away, and as it did she felt it's essence push against hers. She quickly absorbed the monster and felt a few changes ripple through her body. As the feeling passed she realized that she could feel Grindelwald's soul mixing with hers as well.

"Kurama… what the hell?" Riley got out as she clutched her head in pain.

" **He had a demon living inside of him. That's how he had avoided releasing any of his secrets all these years. The fucker was partially possessed by a demon."** Kurama answered.

"Shit… that hurt like hell." Riley got out as she felt Grindelwald's memories enter her mind. She immediately passed them to Kurama to sort through as she, in no way wanted to see that monster's life.

" **Hmm…. It seems that man accidentally delved too deeply into the black arts, before he was ready. That demon latched onto his soul, and formed some sort of symbiotic relationship with him. We need to watch out for that sort of thing in the future, lest we let something more dangerous or destructive in here."** Kurama informed them.

"Hot damn. Right. So… you figure out where the phylactery are?" Riley inquired.

" **Yep. Ready to go hunting?"** Kurama inquired.

"Not quite yet. There is one thing I need to do first." Riley replied as she exited her mindscape. As she stood in Grindelwald's cell, she began to release the restraints on her power and began flooding the area with her Youki. She filled it with rage, terror and KI.

Down below, Auror's whom stood guard over the shattered dark lord, began to tremble and then flee in terror. What they were running from, they had no clue. All they knew was that they needed to run in order to live.

A thousand Aurors fled as fast as they could. They ran from the fortress or **Apparated** away. After about fifteen minutes of forcing them to flee, Riley enacted her plan.

About two miles away, were a cluster of Aurors running in terror. The head Auror had just enough balls to look back at the dread fortress. His eyes scanned it, and they eventually landed on the top most cell. There he saw it. The Angel of Carnage. He let out a scream of terror as he pointed back at it, and more eyes turned to see the angel hovering just above Grindelwald's cell.

Suddenly, they all felt a pulse of magic and every Auror turned to stare at the fortress. Each one could only stand there as the sky tore open and a meteor began bombing towards the last testament to Grindelwald's power.

The men and woman whom had once stood guard over the last great dark lord, could now only whisper prayers as they watched a meteor, more then fifteen hundred meters across, descend upon the fortress. At once, all of Aurors began to **Apparate** away, as the meteor crushed the fortress beneath it's massive weight. For a hundred miles in every direction, people both magical and muggle felt the tremors caused by the impact of **Tengai Shinsei**

 **-Back in Britain at the same time-**

"...And then Riley caught me." Katie explained the story of how she and Riley first met.

"Wow…. That's actually really romantic." Kushina replied. She was busy talking to Riley mate's whom had decided to stay and keep the woman company. She was happy to hear that Fleur would be moving in, as the place really could use more of a woman's touch. Remus was a bit shabby, but well mannered, Sirius was rowdy and messy, and Riley was a slouch whom rarely ever spent time here. The house needed some sprucing up. Maybe some pictures on the walls, or some color here or there. Kushina hoped that Fleur and her could spruce the place up a bit once she was back up and running.

Kushina was about to ask how Daphne had first met Riley when, almost in unison, all four of Riley's mates turned and stared off in the same direction, their mouths agape.

"Holy shit." Katie said in a whisper.

"Merlin… that's…. oh wow..." Daphne got out as her jaw hung open.

"Riley..." Was the single word that slipped from Luna's lips.

Fleur was the only one whom didn't say something she just stared, her eyes wide as saucers.

Kushina stared at them for several moments before she felt a massive pulse of magic. She wasn't even a sensor and she felt the huge burst of power. Her head snapped in the same direction as the girls and from their words she knew this was Riley's doing.

While they didn't feel the tremors, every magical for a thousand miles in every direction, turned and stared towards Nurmengard, they all felt the magic rush past them. While those whom were sensors could only gape at the sheer raw power they had all felt.

 **-Back with Riley-**

" _I'm pretty sure you just woke every person for fifty miles in every direction."_ Hashirama noted in her head.

" **Ha… That was awesome!"** Kurama barked his approval.

"The Rinnegan's power is truly mighty. You could have gone larger though." Madara noted.

"I didn't want to kill any of the Auror's whom were just doing their jobs. Fifteen hundred meters was large enough." Riley answered as she surveyed the devastation she had just wrought. This was the first time she had even pushed her power so far outside of **Kamui**. She could of course summon many more meteors, and larger ones too, but that was not needed here.

After a few more moments she slipped into **Kamui** and headed off for her first destination.

Using Grindelwald's memories she began to track down the phylactery. There were seven in total, so she had six more to search for. The first she found was buried beneath Rome, hidden beneath an ancient cathedral. The second was in a cave in Poland, which was located near one of the old concentration camps. The third and fourth were both in Greece hidden together in a mountain. The fifth was located in northern Africa, near the old battlefields from WWII. And the final two were hidden in the catacombs under Paris.

Riley spent just over a day retrieving them all, and sending them into **Kamui**. Once she had them all there she entered her personal dimension and prepared to use them.

" **So… how are you gonna do this?"** Kurama inquired as he stared at the collection of crystals, that were radiating with dark energy.

"I'll fulfill my needs. Deimos is my hunter. I've given him the ability to hunt my enemies, and I've given him a lot of offensive power. But more then that, he's a symbol of my strength, and my abilities." Riley replied as she stood before the collection of phylactery.

"Well, alright then, what need would you like to fulfill first?" Madara asked, as he watched her.

"I need a spy. My own personal spy. A creature that can read people like they were open books. But I also want it to symbolize my presence in the world. When people see it, I want them to know that I'm watching them. That I'm always nearby." Riley answered.

" _Hmm… so a shape-shifting creature then?"_ Hashirama offered from her mind.

"Yeah… something that can mimic human form, but also would be something that people would look at and instantly know… instantly remember my lessons." Riley agreed.

" **What about a phoenix… like some kind of dark phoenix?** " Kurama suggested.

"A dark phoenix? Hm…" and with that, Riley stepped up to the first phylactery. Just like with Deimos, she drew all of the power into herself, and started to mold and form it. She sat in silence for several minutes. After about a half hour, she released the power and it began to take form. Deimos hovered close by, watching the birth of his new sibling. Madara, and Kurama watched as the creature took form.

Within a minute, it was finished and there before them, sat a Phoenix. It's was dark, it's feather were a mixture of black, dark blues, and dark purples. It looked much like Fawkes, except it's beak was more jagged and it carried sharper teeth, and sharper talons. The bird was about two feet tall, and honestly, at least in Madara's opinion, it was the most beautiful bird he had ever seen before. The creature's eyes, were a dark red, and glowed ominously. The creature looked like the embodiment of darkness.

" _Magnificent. What will you name him?"_ Hashirama inquired.

"Loki." Riley answered as she knelt next to the bird and stroked it's neck.

"Loki?" Madara inquired.

"Yes… named after the trickster god. His powers are focused into the arts of subterfuge, information gathering, and interrogation. He can take the form of any human or animal he sees, and mimic it, with ease. I focused a lot of his power into his **Legilimency** abilities to the point where only a grandmaster of **Occlumency** like Snape could ever hope to fight off his intrusion. He can utilize the **Shunshin** ability to grant him short range speed bursts, and on top of that, he can utilize **Amaterasu** fire like Deimos. I also directed a lot of his powers into the illusionary arts, so he can fool and trick his opponents." Riley explained.

" **Nice. A dark phoenix will definitely send a message to people. Nice ability set by the way. He'll make a great scout and spy."** Kurama complimented.

"He'll also serve as my shield against traitors. I gifted him with an ability similar to the regular phoenix. His song will inspire any of my allies to keep fighting, and encourage them, while at the same time, anyone whom aren't allied to my cause will feel uneasiness when hearing his song. And for those whom are outright against me… well… his song will instill in them terror, and bad luck." Riley added as she continued to stroke the birds neck.

"Nice. Alright, what about the next one?" Madara inquired as Loki took flight and landed on Madara's shoulder.

"Well… Deimos is my instrument of fear, Loki is my spy. Might as well make a balls out offensive familiar." Riley replied as she set to work on the next.

After an hour had passed Riley finally began to release the energy from her body. Obviously this familiar was more complex in it's physical design, since it took longer to make.

Before they knew it, the energy had finished taking form. While they knew what it was, they didn't really know 'what' it was. Before them stood a massive wolf. A dire wolf, to be exact. However the creature was made purely of shadow. It's whole body was a writhing solid black mass. It's eyes were glowing yellow orbs and the only color the creature had to it, were glowing Kangi symbols for the five base elements. Water, Wind, Fire, Earth, and Lightning. The wolf stood about a solid foot taller than Riley, and was definitely an intimidating presence. ( **Imagine a heartless from Kingdom hearts when picturing him.)**

"Okay… I'll just be the one to ask, what the hell is that?" Madara asked.

"This is Fenrir." Riley answered as she stepped forward and caressed the wolf's face. It may have been made of shadows, but it still reacted to her touch and nuzzled into her hand.

" **Oh… what can he do?"** Kurama inquired.

"Fight. Fenrir, is purely a battle familiar. He can control all five of the elements. His chakra stores are massive, he can fuse and diffuse with the shadows and use them to move swiftly across the battlefield. Physical attacks can't touch him, only magical attacks can." Riley answered.

" _A familiar to aid you in combat. A wise decision. Deimos is helpful, but he is large and his attacks aren't for close quarters battle. And in large scale battles, his abilities are usually only truly useful for the opening volley of attacks, after two armies engage, his abilities become limited. Something smaller and more agile, is definitely better."_ Hashirama offered in approval.

"So far we have Deimos, Loki, and Fenrir. What's next?" Madara inquired.

"Hm…. Any ideas for a form… I want my next familiar to be a protector and defender." Riley answered with a thoughtful look.

" _What about something angelic, or a tengu of sorts?"_ Hashirama offered.

Riley looked like inspiration had suddenly struck her and she got to work.

This one took her even longer to make, it took almost two hours before Riley finally jumped back and released the energy. Kurama and Madara knew this one was going to be big, since Riley was giving it some room to appear.

They watched as the magic was released and began to take form. They both watched, wide eyed, as this two hundred foot tall entity came into being. What now stood before them was a massive creature, it's body covered in white armor plates. It stood two hundred feet tall, and had wings that were just as big in length. It had no eyes, no ears, no nose, just a large mouth that when closed, formed a smile, across it's massive face. It's teeth weren't normal, their shape was different and they looked to be made of metal. They could just barely see flesh beneath the creatures armor. Formed alongside the creature was a massive twin pronged spear. ( **Mass** **produced Eva unit, with lance of Longinus, Evangelion)**

" **Holy shit… that things almost as tall as me, at my full height."** Kurama bellowed.

"Holy shit is right. What is this magnificent beast's name?" Madara inquired.

"Michael. Named after the leader of the archangels and the defender of the earth. With his massive size and stalwart armor, Michael is my shield. Where he lacks in magical ability, he makes up for it, in physical power, and sheer toughness. At his side, he carries a weapon I crafted specifically for him. The Lance of Longinus. His most important ability is that he can make up to ten clones of himself, manipulate the wind, and create barriers." Riley answered as she offered a bow to the titan like creature.

Michael bowed in reply, the massive creature towered over all but Kurama. The creature was as large as Madara's full body, perfect Susano'o, and he doubted that anything short of Susano'o's destructive power could pierce the massive creature's armor.

" **Where the fuck are you going from there?"** Kurama asked. In reply Riley adopted a thinking posture, as she wondered what roles she still needed filled. She had her instrument of terror in Deimos. She had her spy in Loki. She had her fighter in Fenrir, and now she had her shield in Michael. So what roles needed to be filled?

She continued to think for several moments. Finally it struck her, she needed an enforcer. Someone to enact her will. She also needed a general, for one day she would have an army, and she would need someone to lead it. Someone who could inspire fear, and represent her power. Madara was a good choice, so was Hashirama, but the two of them couldn't lead the army she planned to build one day, not without devoting their lives to it. No, she needed someone who's whole purpose was for that role. With a smirk she stepped up to the next crystal and got to work.

This one only took about forty-five minutes to do. And when she released the energy, Kurama, Madara, and the growing crowd of beasties watched closely.

Instead of one creature forming, two did. One stood about six foot solid, the creature was bald, it's skin was thick and leathery and looked cracked. It had two holes in it's face where it's nose was. It had a wide mouth that was filled with razor sharp teeth. The creature was muscular and wore thick metal armor. Overall, it looked quite brutish. **(First is RAAM from gears of war)**

The second familiar that formed alongside the first was taller and skinnier. It's armor wasn't as thick as the other's, it wore a plated skull cap on its head, that held many leather strips dangling off of it like dread locks. It's face was more reptilian in shape, and it's mouth much wider. This creature also appeared with a weapon by it's side, a duel bladed chainsaw staff. ( **Skorge from Gears of war II)**

"RAAM… my General. Scorge… my Champion." Riley addressed her two new familiars with a smirk.

"A general… and a champion… what's that about?" Madara inquired as he eyed the two creatures curiously.

"RAAM, is hardy and strong. He is fully capable of leading troops on the front lines of battle. His true power though, lies in his mind. I ensured that he was immensely intelligent. His mind is highly analytical, and he is capable of dissecting every strategy and combat scenario imaginable. He will spend the foreseeable future doing one thing, and one thing only. Learning how to wage war. By the time I build my own army, I want him to know all there is to know about war, how to lead troops into battle, how to strategize, how to win." Riley began explaining earning a nod from RAAM.

" **And the other?"** Kurama inquired.

"Skorge. He is fast and agile. He is a quick learner and will serve as an excellent field lieutenant. However where I truly intend for him to shine, is while acting as my enforcer. He is fanatically loyal to me, and my goals. His every action from this point forward will be to advance my desires and will. He would charge head long into hell for me, and he would do it with a smile. Skorge is my muscle. He's the one who will be standing by my side when some little chicken shit politician finally wants to talk, to stop the fighting. He'll work alongside Loki to sniff out traitors in my ranks, he'll always be watching, where RAAM is loyal only to the cause, Skorge is loyal only to me." Riley explained earning a nod.

" _A loyal General, and fanatical servant. I see why you chose them."_ Hashirama noted. They may not have had pleasant purposes but they were roles that needed filling, and from what he could tell, these two were designed for it.

"Alright… two more. What else do you need?" Madara inquired as he scanned her current collection.

"I need someone to act as a communications hub, and I need something I can use to keep my enemies off balance." Riley replied as she set to work once again.

This one took over three hours but when she was done she quickly reconfigured **Kamui**. She added a massive gaping hole in the ground that led into shadow. She then channeled the magic into the hole and the creature took shape. Madara, and Kurama watched alongside the other familiars as the entity began to form.

Skorge even let out a loud shriek to accompany the creature as it made it's appearance. Madara made a face as he gazed at the movement below. He couldn't quite make out much, other then a massive wiggling ball of fleshy, rotted, tentacles. Suddenly, something rose out of the shadows. It was was a large fleshy worm like creature. At the front of it's head, was a mouth and inside was a maw of jagged yellow teeth. The creature didn't have eyes, or really any other facial features. It was large, from what they could see so far from the shadows it was at least a hundred feet long, but it was probably much larger then that if the massive hole it just rose out of was anything to go by. ( **It's the Gravemind from Halo 2 Anniversary)**

" **What the fuck is that?"** Kurama inquired as the nightmare spawn turned to them.

"The Gravemind. My communications network. It isn't a fighter. In fact… I don't intend for it to ever leave **Kamui**. It doesn't possess many combat abilities, only enough to defend itself if it ever needed to. This creature possess a powerful psychic link to me. And I will connect it to you two, and my other familiars, and my mates. One day, it'll be connected to all those who stand by my side. It will be an information hub. A living library of all of our collective knowledge. It will be connected to us through this link, and I can use it to communicate with anyone connected to it. The Gravemind is my link to all those who stand with me. As long as they live, anything they need to tell me, will instantly be passed on by the Gravemind. When they're in trouble, it will tell me. It will have access to all of our follower's knowledge and when we have a problem, we have a library of what will one day be countless minds worth of knowledge." Riley explained as she gestured to the creature.

" _So… you intend for this being to be a chronicler of sorts, as well as an instant communications system. It can transmit it's thoughts to us, even after we leave your body, and thus allow us to remain in constant contact. I have to say, that would definitely be useful"_ Hashirama stated

"And on top of that, this is a communications network that cannot be hacked, or intercepted. It anyone breaches the mind of someone connected to the Gravemind, it will instantly have access to their minds as well." Madara noted.

"That's exactly what I was going for. It will hold all of our knowledge, and will serve as our collective shield against mental attacks. If someone, not part of the collective, tries to break into one of our minds, it will instantly latch onto the bridge and pierce their minds, and that is where the Gravemind's offensive abilities come into play as it can easily tear a person's mind to pieces and take control of them. Though it can only do so under my orders, or if someone is breaking into the mind of someone in my party." Riley replied.

" **Cool."** Kurama replied as he looked at the creature it turned and stared back at Kurama for several moments. After a couple of seconds the fox felt something press against it's mind. Kurama shook his head as a weird feeling overcame him, it felt like someone else was in his body. The feeling only lasted for a moment and then it was gone.

" _How do you feel Kurama?"_ The fox heard whispered in his mind. It was Riley's voice.

" _ **Hm**_ **…** ** _so this is the connection you were talking about. I can send my thoughts to you. It's not a true connection, however we can still talk by using the Gravemind as a link. While you and I wouldn't ever need something like this, it will be useful with your other familiars and your followers."_** Kurama thought back in reply.

The Gravemind did the same thing with Madara, Hashirama, and all of Riley's other familiars. It wasn't like they could all hear each other's thoughts, only the Gravemind could. However if they wanted to send messages to specific people connected to it as well, then the Gravemind would pass those on. Communication occurred at the speed of thought, which would one day prove immensely useful in battle.

" _Alright… you've got one more. What are you gonna do with it?"_ Hashirama inquired.

"I'm going to make my shit starter." Riley replied with a smirk.

"What does that mean?" Madara asked.

"I mean… my last familiar is going to be the one I loose on the world to terrorize my enemies. It will be a creature that can easily infiltrate cities or villages. It will be something that can take control of people and spread chaos and carnage within my enemy's bases. And I know the first place I'm sending it when I finish making it." Riley told them as she got to work on the last of her familiar.

This one took two hours to make. The rest of her group watched with interest as Riley released the magic and it began to take shape, though unlike before, this shape didn't last. The creature quickly became invisible to Madara.

"What happened?" Madara inquired as the creature vanished.

" **What do you mean?"** Kurama asked as he stared intently at what was now empty space for Madara.

"It vanished." Madara replied.

" **No it didn't. I can still see it."** Kurama replied as he looked at the large spider like creature. The creature was hunched over and about thirty feet tall. It had six large spiny arms. It's body was thin and scrawny and it's skin was dark and covered in long spiky hairs. It's head was a bone like shell with many holes in it. Inside the shell were dozens of eyes that stared at everything around it. All in all this was Riley's most terrifying creation yet. **(Amygdala, Bloodborne)**

"Why can't I see it?" Madara inquired.

"Because grandfather, only the demonic or the truly mad can see past it's magical disguise. Return to my mind and look through my eyes and you'll see it." Riley told him. Madara did as such and was surprised by the abomination that greeted him.

" _I see. Good idea on making it invisible. Might scare the children_." Madara noted from her mind.

" _So… what do you intend for this abomination onto nature?"_ Hashirama inquired trying not to sound disturbed by the creature's appearance.

"Amygdala. It's invisible to pretty much anyone. Not even dojutsu can see it. It has many combat abilities, most of them purely magic, however it's true purpose is to destabilize my enemies, and cause chaos amongst their ranks. The creature can cast powerful illusions and can take possession of the weak minded. I intend for it to infiltrate enemy villages and hide in plain sight, it will then spread chaos and destabilize the area around itself. That will ensure the enemy is kept off balance, their attention will be split because they think their people are going crazy, and it allows us to move more efficiently." Riley explained.

" **Ah… so… you said you had plans for it? Where do you plan on unleashing this beautiful abomination?"** Kurama inquired.

"Why Iwa of course. They tried to attack us, well… now they're going to pay the price. Once Iwa is dealt with, I might send it to Konoha. But for now, Iwa is a good test run." Riley answered earning a shriek of approval from Skorge and a nod from Kurama.

" _Well done on forming your familiars my dear. Now you have everything you need to keep the world at bay while you build your paradise."_ Hashirama told her.

"Yes… for now, I will loose Amygdala upon Iwa and send Loki to spy on both Iwa and Konoha. I need to get my mates connected to the Gravemind. I need to help Fleur move in. I need to meet with Daphne's father to work out a contract. And finally I need to meet with Tom and Itachi and work out the details of the new village we'll be forming. All in all a busy summer for me." Riley said aloud.

From there Riley set herself to task. The first thing she did was return home and fetch her mates along with Kushina, Remus and Sirius. She brought them all to **Kamui** , and showed them her new familiars. Needless to say they were all blown away by the sight. She explained all of their purposes and what she created them for. She then had them link with the Gravemind. At first it was an odd sensation but they all quickly saw the benefits as they could communicate from anywhere on the planet, by simply directing their thoughts to one another. The Gravemind would then take those thoughts and pass them on. It wasn't a seemless form of communication but hell, it worked. Remus and Sirius found it the most useful as it allowed them to play their games with the Order much more fluently. Before they simply relied on the other to pickup on the others plan, but now they could communicate without needing to say a word, which ensured no one would be able to overhear them.

Riley's mates liked that they could now talk to Riley and each other from wherever they were. They're own bond hadn't progressed to the level where they could communicate with it, so the assistance of the Gravemind was a tolerable solution to ensure that they could always stay in contact.

Riley then informed Daphne to set up a meeting with her father for a few days from then. She also offered to help Fleur move in, in a week or so. After that was all out of the way, she had her clones in Iwa summon Amygdala and Loki there, to start their work, meanwhile she asked Madara and Hashirama to teach RAAM and Skorge about battle tactics and strategy.

Everything was going smoothly from there, and that set the pace for the summer.

 **-Two days Later-**

Daphne, her Sister Astoria, her mother and father, all waited for Riley to arrive. Daphne's mother kept shooting glances at her husband that obviously said that he was being watched, and that he needed to mind himself, lest she hex the crap out of him.

Daphne was nervous. Other then Astoria, Riley hadn't met any of her family before. Astoria was a second year the year prior, and while she knew of Riley's reputation, she was in Ravenclaw and thus wasn't really part of Riley's social click. They had maybe spoken a grand total of thirty words to each other in the two years that Astoria had gone to Hogwarts. Though Astoria was a bit of a gossip, and she was actually really curious to find out why Daphne was so nervous. She knew her sister and the Slytherin queen were an item, but she didn't really know how much of an item they were.

Anastasia Greengrass watched her daughter fidget uncomfortably and she shot another look at her husband Cygnus. She knew her daughter really cared for her girlfriend, and that she was nervous about having this discussion. However Cygnus wanted everything settled and in writing as soon as possible, and while Anastasia wished that it didn't need to be so sudden, she knew it would make Daphne happy, to at least know for sure what her future would be like. She just hoped her husband wouldn't make an ass of himself.

Suddenly their house elf entered and informed them that Riley had arrived. The elf escorted her in, along with Sirius Black, which was a surprise for most of the Greengrass family.

"Lady Gryffindor Slytherin Uchiwa, it's so very nice to finally meet you in person." Cygnus greeted her. The two shook hands and he then turned to Sirius. "Lord Black, I didn't know you were coming. Pardon my straightforwardness but, why are you here?"

"Ah… Lord Greengrass, well you wished to discuss details for a contract with my goddaughter. She's never done something like this before and thus wanted me to be here to provide input. Also, she is my heir and thus heir to the Black family so, if that ends up being the name your house wishes for Daphne to claim then you and I need to set something up." Sirius explained. Cygnus looked a bit surprised but he kept himself mostly schooled. He quickly nodded and offered the two a seat. Riley quickly sat next to Daphne whom shifted nervously, much to Riley's amusement.

"Well… how would we like to start this?" Anastasia inquired.

"Well, first and foremost we should establish which house you intend for your daughter to take." Sirius answered, earning a nod of agreement from Riley.

"Very well. Which are available? I know that Lady Gryffindor Slytherin Uchiwa has other suitors?" Cygnus inquired. Daphne cringed at the word suitor, as it made her fellow mates seem like they were only after Riley for her prestige and power.

"As of now, all of my houses are available. None of my other mates have brought up the prospect of marriage or seem to possess any leanings towards any of my houses." Riley answered.

"Let's see, we have the house of Gryffindor, the house of Slytherin, the house of Black, and the Uchiwa clan." Anastasia listed off.

"There is also the Uzumaki clan, that I will soon be taking." Riley added. She earned a few looks but didn't elaborate. She had sent letters off to Gringotts, the day prior to reactive the Uzumaki's vaults. Since she was Kaguya's direct descendant she was technically an heir of the clan. Not to mention the fact that she was also the heir to the Senju clan as well since Tsunade didn't have any children and thus the title would pass to her when Tsunade died.

"Well, the houses of Black and Slytherin are the most appealing to us. Slytherin being the preferable choice. No offense." Cygnus stated, before adding to Sirius.

"None taken." Sirius replied knowing that Slytherin house was even more politically appealing then the house of Black.

"Alright… let's get this out of the way. Name your price and we'll start from there." Riley stated.

Daphne gave her a look while Cygnus and Anastasia shared a glance between themselves.

"Well… typically for a pureblood female from an Ancient and Noble house, the dowry would be somewhere in the range of fifty thousand to one hundred thousand galleons. However money is something we are not at all lacking in, and we would more prefer an alliance between our houses. Things like pacts to support each other, assistance in the Wizengamot, things like that." Cygnus explained.

"Hm… so an agreement to an alliance, and one hundred thousand galleons, and I get to keep Daphne all to myself? Sounds like a steal if you ask me." Riley replied earning a chuckle from Sirius, and a blush from Daphne.

 _'Please stop that.'_ Riley heard whispered in her head. It seems that Daphne was already making use of their ties to the Gravemind.

In response Riley grinned and stated, "Speaking of being all mine, how are those marks on your back, love?" Daphne's eyes shot wide while Sirius was struggling not to burst out laughing. Anastasia looked confused for only a moment before giving Daphne a knowing look. Meanwhile Astoria and Cygnus were both giving Daphne scandalized looks.

"You two've already had sex?" Astoria just blurted out in disbelief.

"Astoria! Manners!" Anastasia hissed, while Daphne blushed crimson and Sirius burst out laughing.

"Well… no offense to you Astoria, but honestly, Tracy's been broadcasting that little factoid for months, or have you not noticed just how many times Daph has hexed her?" Riley replied.

Astoria stared off for a moment as she thought back, then her eyes went wide. "But that started months ago."

"God… dammit." Daphne whined.

"You two have been sleeping together for months?" Anastasia inquired.

"Mother!" Daphne snapped in reply.

"That's a yes." Astoria answered as she stared at he sister in disbelief. "Wow, Daphne. I just can't believe it. An uptight stickler like you, and you're already in bed with her after what, three months of dating?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Daphne hissed as she sent a murderous look at her little sister.

"It means you're such an uptight prude, that I find it hard to believe you managed to keep someone dating you, let alone got them into bed multiple times." Astoria fired back.

"Oh. Believe me, she was distant at first, but then she saw all the fun me and my other mates were having and she finally saw fit to join us, every night." Riley added with a smile, which earned her a positively furious look from Daphne.

"Wait, what do you mean… join us? …eh… oh… oh wow! You're sleeping with all those girls! Wow, Daphne, I didn't know you had it in you!" Astoria shouted, earning a slap on the leg from her mother.

"I… Eh… Shut up!" Daphne growled in reply, her face, scarlet red from embarrassment.

There was a moment of silence in the room, before Cygnus finally spoke up, "One hundred thousand galleons, an agreement to an alliance, I'll have the papers drawn up at Gringotts. We'll continue this conversation, never!"

"Thank you." Daphne bit out as she glared at Riley whom was staring back lustfully.

"Don't even think about it." Daphne growled.

 _'But Daph… I want to see how your back is healing. Maybe give you another message._ ' Riley replied in her mind. Daphne fought hard to keep the blush off her face and her glare focused on Riley, but the idea of another message was very tempting.

"So… um… when is a good time to set the contract into motion?" Anastasia inquired, trying to turn attention away from her daughter's embarrassed state.

"Hm? I'm not sure. When do you wanna get married Daph?" Riley inquired.

"Um… well… sooner would be preferable." Daphne answered after a moment.

"Hm… maybe you and Fleur can share a wedding day." Riley stated with a giggle.

"She asked you?" Daphne asked, curiously.

"No… but you know she's going to. She graduated, she's moving in, she'll be looking for a job around here. You know she's going to bring it up. How about we set the date for our wedding for after fifth year? That way we still have a year to get to know each other better." Riley suggested.

"After fifth year… that sounds reasonable." Anastasia agreed, earning a nod from her husband.

"Yes indeed. I'll have the goblins write up the paper work, and we can both sign it once it's in." Cygnus stated, earning a nod from Riley. From there the two shook hands and they all went to enjoy dinner.

 **-Meanwhile in the Leaf-**

Naruko stared down at the ground beneath her, she was breathing heavily, sweat pouring from her face. After a moment she rose up, there were three Jonin in front of her, each one watching her intently.

"Again." Came the order from Jiraiya whom stood a few yards off to the side. The three Jonin immediately rushed Naruko and put her on the defensive. She backpedaled to avoid their strikes, as she focused power through her eyes, to launch an attack. The three Jonin dove at her again and she released the power she was gathering. A shockwave shot out from her body and sent them all flying back, meanwhile Naruko let out a gasp as she clutched her head in pain.

It had been nearly ten hours, since she had started training today, and she was utterly exhausted. But her masters wouldn't let her rest. Ever since they had returned home, Master Jiraiya, Lady Tsunade, and even her own father were drilling her into the ground. Every day it was endless training. And with every day came more frustration.

"You need to keep focused Naruko. You can control that power, I know you can, you just have keep at it." Jiraiya told her.

All Naruko could do was glare at the ground. She wanted to glare at the old pervert but she knew if she did that, then he would step into the ring, and this would start to hurt a helluva lot more. She wasn't making any headway. She wasn't improving like they wanted her too. Naruko knew she was getting stronger, she could feel it, however, it wasn't enough for the village. Each day they pushed her harder and harder. It had only been a couple of weeks, but it had felt like an eternity to the girl. She'd barely seen any of her friends since she came back, she had barely had a chance to rest or enjoy some of the nicer things in life, every day it was all training.

They just wouldn't stop pushing her. They kept saying that now that she had these eyes she could surpass her sister. They kept saying there was nothing holding her back now, and as long as she kept going she would be there in no time.

In the village, things were tense. Danzo was missing, presumed dead, his ROOT operation had been completely destroyed, then the angel had blasted a crater in the earth and dropped a shit ton of debris all over the village. It did some damage and a lot of people were hurt, or killed. The angel then took someone from the hospital but the higher ups weren't saying anything about who it was.

Right now, the village was moving to war. Iwa was gathering forces on their borders and Konoha was doing the same. People were split about what to feel about Naruko now. Some were pissed that she lost the fox's power. Others were ecstatic because she now possessed the eyes of the Sage of Six paths. Regardless of which way they leaned, they were all of a similar mind that she needed to improve and become stronger.

She was always being compared to Riley now… every time she screwed up an ability, it was Riley could do this, or Riley could do that… if it hadn't been for her father's screw up, maybe they could of gotten her sister here to teach her. Instead she just had the perverted old man, whom only knew from what he had learned from Nagato many years ago.

That was another new thing that had occurred in the last couple of weeks. Riley… her big sister… she, for some reason, didn't feel right calling her Narumi anymore. She sat awake some nights wondering what life would be like if her big sister was here with her. She didn't know why, but she missed her sister. All of these confusing thoughts running through her head, and her parents and godparents constant focus on her training was driving her mad. She needed to rest, she needed to take a day or two to unwind, but no… every day she was training from dawn to dusk, and it was only getting worse.

"Again." Jiraiya ordered, as the Jonin prepared to charge for probably the fiftieth time that day.

- **Meanwhile** -

Minato sat in his office, with Lily, The Third, Tsunade, The elders, Shikaku, and the Anbu commander. They were discussing plans for the war, when a voice interrupted them.

"So… you lost Kushina and Danzo is dead… my the village sure has gone to shit in my absence." Came a woman's voice. They all turned their heads to see a cloaked figure emerge from the shadows.

"Lady Mito… it's been too long. Welcome back." Hiruzen greeted the woman.

"Lady Mito." Minato offered in greeting as well.

"What have you done to my village boy?" Mito asked in a condescending tone that made Minato cringe.

"This Angel… it's been causing a lot of problems for us lately and with the upcoming war with Iwa, we might be looking at the start of the fourth great ninja war." Minato replied.

"Ah yes… the Angel of Carnage. It's not an Angel." Mito told them.

"It's not? Then what is it, Grandmother?" Tsunade asked, as everyone else shared surprised looks.

"I cannot say." Mito replied.

"If you don't know, then how do you know it's not an angel?" Shikaku inquired.

"I cannot say because it is a magical secret, not because I do not know. I know exactly what this creature is, I just cannot tell you because it is hidden under **Fidelus**." Mito answered.

"Wait… but if it's hidden under **Fidelus** then how do you know the secret?" Lily asked in surprise.

"I have my ways, girl." Mito replied in a bored tone.

"Okay, well… not that this isn't interesting but how does this help us?" Homura asked.

"It doesn't. At least not right now. This, 'angel' is a nuisance, but it's a problem that we will have to deal with later. For now we must focus on the war, and our dear, missing Kushina." Mito stated.

"Ralael took Kushina, more then likely, it's healed her and probably either intends to use her for it's own purposes or set her free. If the first option is true then we have a problem on our hands. If the latter is true, then we may be able to locate, and reclaim her." Minato informed them.

"Unless Kushina goes for the girl. If Ralael healed her, then it's likely that it told her where to find her daughter." Mito offered up.

"Narumi is no longer her daughter. She's ours." Lily declared boldly.

"Untrue. Riley Slytherin, Gryyfindor, Uchiwa… isn't your daughter either. She disowned herself from your families. Kushina has as much right to her as you do. Though unlike you, Kushina never wronged the girl." Mito chastised the two.

"If Kushina Uzumaki get's her hands on the Uchiwa clan leader, we could all be in a shit load of trouble. I don't know if you could tell or not, but she knew about Iwa's attack, long before the final task of the Triwizard tournament. She planned that all out, and then set up a believable lie to fool the British Ministry. She's a hero there now, and she did it, while making the world see her as just another victim who did what was right when she learned of a threat. That girl is a master manipulator." Shikaku informed them all, earning nods of agreement from the rest of the war council, some more reluctantly then others.

"When Kushina finds the girl, she'll turn her against Konoha. Kushina may have been a harlot, but she was still Uzumaki and thus she possesses our ability to hold a grudge." Mito stated.

"We need to find her before that happens. Narumi is too powerful to be turned against the Leaf. Our relationship may be strained now, but it can still be salvaged. If Kushina get's her hands on Narumi, we could all be doomed." Lily fretted.

"I hear you also lost the rest of the Fox? My how incompetent you all have grown in the years I've been away." Mito added after a moment of silence making most of the council cringe while Minato's face darkened.

"Voldemort holds the fox now. Britain refuses to see the truth of the threat, so I wont waste my time on them. We'll fight Voldemort to get the fox back, but Britain is on it's own for the rest of it. We're focused on training Naruko how to use the **Rinnegan**. Once she learns how to use it, we'll finally have what we need to bring Narumi and the Fox back to the Leaf." Minato informed them.

"Very well then. Here take these." Mito pulled a handful of scrolls from her cloak and tossed them to Minato. The fourth Hokage took note of the ancient Uzumaki's flesh when he saw her hand. It was smooth and unwrinkled, something that he filed away for later.

"What are these?" Minato inquired.

"Scrolls on how to utilize the **Rinnegan**. I retrieved them during my travels in Rain. I found them in a hidden hut, I think they belonged to Jiraiya's old student Nagato. Use them. I will be out gathering more intel on Iwa. You all need to focus on getting the village back in shape, and getting ready for war. Make sure that daughter of yours is ready, Minato. She'll be needed." Mito ordered them and then stepped back into the shadows and vanished.

- **Elsewhere a few moments later** -

"I still don't understand why you gave them the secrets of the **Rinnegan**." Obito stated to the cloaked figure standing before him.

"Because another set of **Rinnegan** eyes would benefit my husband's plans. However they wont help us any if they're untrained and weak. The girl isn't of any use, and the fact that she lost the fox's power is an annoyance, but we'll just work around it. At the very least, when Nagato and Konan try to betray us, we don't have to worry about them risking the **Rinnegan** in the process." The woman in the black cloak replied.

"I see… that does make sense. Well, I'll dispatch Zetsu to locate the fox's power. We can easily steal it now that it's out of the Leaf's hands. Contact me when you hear more about this 'Angel'. Lady Kaguya." Obito replied before vanishing into **Kamui**

Mito simply smirked as she turned and departed. Obito… Minato… the Leaf… they were all such fools. Obito was so easily tricked into thinking that she was her wretched sister, it was almost laughable. The boy may be strong, and smart, but he wasn't too bright, deception wasn't his forte.

As Mito walked away, she was unaware of the shadow that was watching from the ceiling.

' _You aren't master Madara's wife. Wretched woman.'_ White Zetsu thought as he sunk into the earth.

 **-** **A few days later-**

Riley was entering into the Malfoy residence alongside Itachi. In the last few days, Riley had helped Fleur move into her home, obviously she chose to move into Riley's room with her, which wasn't much of an issue seeing as how Riley didn't really have anything in there that she used. After that, she went and spoke to Itachi again. This time she brought him more up to speed on their plans. She told him how she was sided with Voldemort, and what the Dark lord stood for. She told Itachi of their ultimate plan to seize Britain without much violence, by crushing their opponents in the field of public opinion. Itachi had informed her during that meeting that he had discussed it with his clan, and they were in agreement that getting into a hidden village, and back to doing what they did best, would be most beneficial for the clan.

Today she and Itachi were meeting with Tom, along with the rest of the Inner circle to discuss finer details about the new village they were making. These details would then be presented to the Wizengamot the following day.

So the two entered and settled in with the inner circle, Itachi was introduced and they began to hammer out details. This was also the first time Itachi got to meet Madara, as Riley summoned him just prior to the meeting. Needless to say, the young clan leader was dumbstruck. All Madara had to say was that Itachi looked a lot like his younger brother. Apparently Itachi and Sasuke were actually Izuna's direct descendants. So that made Itachi and Sasuke, Riley's cousins.

Anyway, as the meeting began, they got to the first and most important part, what to name it.

Many names were thrown around here or there. Some Japanese, some just regular English, names were sprouted left and right. Finally, Voldemort came up with a name that they could all agree on. The village hidden in Magic's shadow. Or Pentref cysgodion hud, he decided that a Welsh translation would better appeal to the British community. Following that, Riley brought up the idea of not even naming their force Shinobi at all. Shinobi were warriors of coin, only loyal to their village. Riley suggested that they name them something different so as not to appear as simple mercenaries. Their force after all, wouldn't be just loyal to their village, but loyal to Britain.

Itachi was actually the one who suggested following the theme of the Village itself, magical shadow warriors, which eventually led to the idea of calling them the Cysgodol Legion. Or Shadow Legion. People were in agreement, and once those main ideas were out of the way, they got to the more important stuff. Ideas for training regiments, how best to begin recruiting, things of that nature.

The following day they presented their ideas to the Wizengamot to overwhelmingly positive results. They liked the idea of a unique and one of a kind army. One that held the wide ranging abilities of magic, the power and skills of Shinobi and that was completely loyal to Britain. The other hidden villages only served their host nations, they weren't really loyal to them, this one would be. And the Wizengamot was very approving of the idea.

After that was all said and done, the Wizengamot set up, yet another meeting to meet with the three who would run the village, so that they could answer some questions and perform several other inquiries.

Needless to say things were moving smoothly, Riley arrived home late that night, to find Fleur sleeping, she was about to join her when she felt a presence in the room with her. She spun around right as Zetsu rose from the ground.

"It's been a while Zetsu." Riley stated in a quiet tone as she cast a sound blocking charm around the two so as not to disturb Fleur.

"Yes indeed. I just wanted to..." The white half of Zetsu began to reply but stopped, when he noticed Riley's **Rinne Sharingan**.

"Mother..." Black Zetsu stated in a surprised whisper.

"Mother? You recognize these eyes? That must mean you know of Kaguya Otsutsuki?" Riley stated.

"Uh… yes… how do you know of her? And where did you get those eyes?" Black Zetsu replied.

"I learned of her recently. Turns out she managed to reincarnate herself, and became Kaguya Uzumaki..." Riley answered.

"Lord Madara's wife? I had no idea that the two… but that means…. You're mother's… you're mother's heir. And that Fourth Hokage is her son." Black Zetsu stated in surprise.

"Yes… the man whore that is my sperm donor. I have gained Kaguya's eyes. I have awakened the third eye..." Riley informed him as she shifted into her demonic form and revealed the third eye.

"What… are you?" White Zetsu stated with fear filling his tone as he witnessed Riley's demonic transformation.

"She's the Angel of Carnage. You're Ralael." Black Zetsu answered for her.

"Indeed. Madara and Kurama assume that if I absorb the powers of a Kaguya, and an Otsutsuki, I will gain access to the rest of my grandmother's power." Riley informed Zetsu.

"Well… I will look for the two as quickly as I can. Mother created me to assist her in her resurrection. You are her grandchild, and one that is gifted with her power. You even gained her godly eyes, not just one but three. I will assist you as best I can. Had I known that Lord Madara was her husband and the grandfather of her chosen heir, I would have never chosen him to be her host." Black Zetsu stated with a bow.

" _Here that grandfather, dodged a bullet."_ Riley thought with a smirk.

" _Well… okay then."_ Was Madara's reply.

"Before you get to locating me a Kaguya and an Otsutsuki, why did you come here?" Riley inquired.

"Mito… she's pretending to be Mother's reincarnation, Lady Uzumaki, and she's manipulating Obito to further her goals." Black Zetsu informed her.

Riley's eyes turned blood red, and her third eyes snapped open at hearing that.

' _Gods… she's definitely mother's heir. Not like those two boys, Hagoromo, and Hamura. She's terrifying when angry, just like mother.'_ Black Zetsu thought.

"We'll keep an eye on her. Obito sent us to locate the Nine tails' energy." White Zetsu informed her.

"Oh… well I have it. But if he asks, tell him it's hidden somewhere under Voldemort's control and you can't enter due to the wards." Riley commanded.

"Yes ma'am." White Zetsu replied with a bow.

"Now… let's discuss how we can facilitate my Grandmother's revival without needing to turn her husband into a vessel." Riley ordered, and from there they began their discussion.

Black Zetsu informed her about how Kaguya could be revived from her slumber by only two methods. One was to make someone else the ten tails Jinchuriki and have them activate the **I** **nfinite Tsukuyomi** , the other was an assault on the moon to free Kaguya's soul from it's prison there. Her power made up the tailed beasts, and her body took the form of the Gedo Statue. But they only needed the soul to resurrect her. So that's what they decided. Black Zetsu didn't have the abilities or the power to attack the Otsutsuki compound on the moon, get past their **Tenseigan** and free Kaguya's soul, he also didn't have the ability to create a suitable body for her to inhabit, so he was forced to use the original plan. However, Riley would soon have that power. Once she was strong enough, and had achieved the ninth tail, she would be more then powerful enough to defeat the entire Otsutsuki clan, and free Kaguya's spirit.

So now Riley had another goal. She did want to meet her Grandmother, and this was as good a way as any. Once she achieved the ninth tail she would launch an assault on the moon and destroy Hamura's descendants. While she waited for that day to approach, Black Zetsu would track down a Kaguya, and any rogue Otsutsuki that may inhabit the earth, he would also find the portal to the moon, and find a way to re-open it.

At the end of the night, Riley stood atop her home, staring up at the moon. She now had so many plans and goals. Her life was taking shape before her. It was about half way through summer, her mother was able to walk around now, and by the end of summer, would be ready to begin actual training. She was in the process of forming her own hidden village. She had all of her familiars, she had secured Black Zetsu and White Zetsu as allies, she now knew somewhat of what Mito was up to, and she now had more future plans, to finally repair the damage Mito had done to her family. She had her mother. Her grandfather, her great-Grandfather, and soon she would also have her Grandmother. Life was beginning to take shape for Riley, the cloud of uncertainty and what-ifs was clearing.

 **-To be continued-**

 _ **Alright there you go. Please note that Black Zetsu does not know that all of the Otsutsuki are dead. So he thinks there are a shit load of them up there, when there is really just Tonari.**_

 _ **Hope you liked all of the familiars. Hope you liked Mito's introduction, and how she's playing both sides.** **Hope you liked the village names, and here's the list of people I give credit to for helping come up with the ideas for the familars. Please note that these people may not have given the idea, directly but their contributions helped me so they get credit.**_

 **Michael** :

 _Song of Insanity_

 _Phoenix Paladin_

 _CLAGuest_

 **Raam/Skorge:**

 _moonandshadows_

 **Amygdala** :

 _Tessy101_

 _moonandshadows_

 _Song of Insanity_

 _Phoenix Paladin_

 **Fenrir** :

 _Sandy_

 _Balrog1788_

 _Drake0x_

 _paskin52_

 **Loki** :

 _Kidagirl8_

 _Awesomereader01_

 _Drake0x_

 **Gravemind:**

 _Tessy101_

 _CLAGuest_

 _moonandshadows_

 _ **If I missed anyone let me know. Hope to see you soon, and let me know of more power ideas JA NE!**_

 _ **\**_


	50. Power Levels 20 dont care then skip :)

_**Okay, so I'm working on the next chapter, right now, It'll probably be out tomorrow, but someone asked for a new, updated character info card for Riley so here it is, for those who care. Keeping Dumbledore, Kakashi and Minato and also updating them to what they'd be at current story level, but also adding a few new ones for comparison.**_

 _ **Meaning/examples**_

 **Name:** Obvious

 **Age:** Obvious

 **Sex:** Obvious

 **Bloodlines:** Obvious

 **Strength:** Physical Strength

 **Speed:** How fast they can move if allowed to run at top speed

 **Stamina:** How long they can last in an intense fight

 **IQ:** Their problem solving ability and intelligence. example: a Nara's is generally over 200

 **Reflexes:** How fast they can react in tight quarters ie: dodging attacks

 **HPS/WMPS:** Handsigns per seconds/ wand movements per second, remember wand movements take longer to use but one wand movement could equal one spell.

 **Charisma:** How Charismatic they are

 **Magic/Chakra Level:** How much magic they posses

 **Magic/Chakra Potency:** How strong their magic is

 **Magic/Chakra Control:** How good their control over magic is.

 **Core Strength:** How quickly they recharge their magic from nothing. Average recharge rate for someone with Mid A-Rank chakra/magic levels is ten hours.

 **Transfiguration:** Obvious

 **DADA:** Obvious

 **Charms:** Obvious

 **Dark Arts:** Obvious

 **Elemental Magic:** Obvious

 **Wards:** Obvious

 **Runes:** Obvious

 **Potions:** Obvious

 **Healing:** Obvious

 **Offensive Ninjutsu:** Like Fireballs and shit

 **Defensive Ninjutsu:** Barriers/defensive techniques like the mud wall

 **Supplementary Ninjutsu:** Like the shadow clone jutsu

 **Genjutsu:** Obvious

 **Taijutsu:** Obvious

 **Kenjutsu:** Obvious

 **Bukijutsu:** Obvious

 **Shurikennojutsu:** Obvious

 **Medical Ninjutsu:** Obvious

 **Fuinjutsu:** Obvious

 **Rank:** What they'd be in the bingo book and for your comparison Hashirama was a High SS-Rank threat.

Also in this listing each rank is a multiplier of five. Ie: Mid A-Rank is five times stronger then Low A-Rank. And Low S-rank is Five times stronger then High A-Rank.

 **Power Levels:**

 **Name:** Kakashi Hatake

 **Age:** 28

 **Sex:** M

 **Bloodlines:** Proxy Holder of Sharingan

 **Strength:** High A-Rank

 **Speed:** Low S-Rank

 **Stamina:** High A-Rank

 **IQ:** 165

 **Reflexes:** High A-Rank (Mid S-Rank With Sharingan)

 **HPS/WMPS:** 13 HPS/ NA WMPS

 **Charisma:** Could talk a man off a ledge

 **Magic/Chakra Level:** Low S-Rank

 **Magic/Chakra Potency:** High A-Rank

 **Magic/Chakra Control:** High A-Rank

 **Core Strength:** Full Recharge in Six hours

 **Transfiguration:** Novice

 **DADA:** Novice

 **Charms:** Novice

 **Dark Arts:** N/A

 **Elemental Magic:** N/A

 **Wards:** N/A

 **Runes:** Novice

 **Potions:** Novice

 **Healing:** N/A

 **Offensive Ninjutsu:** High S-Rank (Knows a thousand jutsu)

 **Defensive Ninjutsu:** High A-Rank

 **Supplementary Ninjutsu:** High A-Rank

 **Genjutsu:** High A-Rank

 **Taijutsu:** Low S-Rank

 **Kenjutsu:** High B-Rank

 **Bukijutsu:** High B-Rank

 **Shurikennojutsu:** Mid A-Rank

 **Medical Ninjutsu:** Low B-Rank

 **Fuinjutsu:** Mid B-Rank

 **Rank:** Low S-Rank

* * *

 **Name:** Minato Namikaze

 **Age:** 38

 **Sex:** M

 **Bloodlines:** Sharingan (Locked) Wood Style (Locked) Rinnegan (Locked Remember he's and Uchiha/Uzumaki hybrid)

 **Strength:** High A-Rank

 **Speed:** High S-Rank (Low SSS-Rank with **Hiraishin** )

 **Stamina:** Mid S-Rank

 **IQ:** 189

 **Reflexes:** High S-Rank

 **HPS/WMPS:** 43 HPS/ 5 WMPS (He doesn't own a wand, but can use Lily's if he needs too)

 **Charisma:** Could inspire allies to face insurmountable odds, and achieve victory.

 **Magic/Chakra Level:** Mid S-Rank (Mid SS-Rank (Locked))

 **Magic/Chakra Potency:** Low S-Rank (High S-Rank (Locked))

 **Magic/Chakra Control:** Mid S-Rank

 **Core Strength:** Full Recharge in Three hours

 **Transfiguration:** Novice

 **DADA:** Novice

 **Charms:** Adept

 **Dark Arts:** Novice

 **Elemental Magic:** Novice

 **Wards:** Master

 **Runes:** Grand Master

 **Potions:** Adept

 **Healing:** N/A

 **Offensive Ninjutsu:** Mid S-Rank

 **Defensive Ninjutsu:** Low S-Rank

 **Supplementary Ninjutsu:** High S-Rank

 **Genjutsu:** High A-Rank

 **Taijutsu:** Mid S-Rank

 **Kenjutsu:** High B-Rank

 **Bukijutsu:** High A-Rank

 **Shurikennojutsu:** Low S-Rank

 **Medical Ninjutsu:** Low A-Rank

 **Fuinjutsu:** Mid SS-Rank

 **Rank:** Mid SS-Rank

* * *

 **Name:** Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

 **Age:** 168

 **Sex:** M

 **Bloodlines:** Unknown

 **Strength:** High B-Rank (Remember he studied in Chakra use)

 **Speed:** High B-Rank

 **Stamina:** Low S-Rank

 **IQ:** 175

 **Reflexes:** Low A-Rank

 **HPS/WMPS:** 4 HPS/ 17 WMPS

 **Charisma:** Possesses a degree of charisma that equates to borderline mind-control.

 **Magic/Chakra Level:** Mid S-Rank

 **Magic/Chakra Potency:** Low S-Rank

 **Magic/Chakra Control:** Low S-Rank

 **Core Strength:** Full Recharge in Two Hours

 **Transfiguration:** Master

 **DADA:** Grand-Master

 **Charms:** Grand-master

 **Dark Arts:** Master

 **Elemental Magic:** Master

 **Wards:** Grand-master

 **Runes:** Master

 **Potions:** Expert

 **Healing:** Adept

 **Offensive Ninjutsu:** Mid B-Rank

 **Defensive Ninjutsu:** High B-Rank

 **Supplementary Ninjutsu:** Low B-Rank

 **Genjutsu:** Low A-Rank

 **Taijutsu:** High C-Rank (Tehe, try to imagine Albus in a fist fight, I did and I'm still laughing.)

 **Kenjutsu:** Low B-Rank

 **Bukijutsu:** Low B-Rank

 **Shurikennojutsu:** High C-Rank

 **Medical Ninjutsu:** High B-Rank

 **Fuinjutsu:** Mid A-Rank

 **Rank:** Low S-Rank

* * *

 **Name:** Tom Riddle, Thomas Gaunt, Voldemort

 **Age:** 68

 **Sex:** M

 **Bloodlines:** Demon Familiar, Parseltongue

 **Strength:** High B-Rank (Demon Familiar)

 **Speed:** High B-Rank (Demon Familiar)

 **Stamina:** Mid S-Rank (Demon Familiar)

 **IQ:** 185

 **Reflexes:** High B-Rank (Demon Familiar)

 **HPS/WMPS:** 8 HPS/ 19 WMPS

 **Charisma:** Exceptionally Charismatic. Followers would willingly follow him into hell.

 **Magic/Chakra Level:** High S-Rank

 **Magic/Chakra Potency:** Mid S-Rank

 **Magic/Chakra Control:** low S-Rank

 **Core Strength:** Full Recharge in One hour

 **Transfiguration:** Master

 **DADA:** Grand Master

 **Charms:** Master

 **Dark Arts:** Grand Master

 **Elemental Magic:** Master

 **Wards:** Expert

 **Runes:** Master

 **Potions:** Master

 **Healing:** Expert

 **Offensive Ninjutsu:** High A-Rank

 **Defensive Ninjutsu:** High A-Rank

 **Supplementary Ninjutsu:** High A-Rank

 **Genjutsu:** High B-Rank

 **Taijutsu:** Mid C-Rank

 **Kenjutsu:** Low C-Rank

 **Bukijutsu:** Low C-Rank

 **Shurikennojutsu:** Mid B-Rank

 **Medical Ninjutsu:** Mid B-Rank

 **Fuinjutsu:** High A-Rank

 **Rank** : High S-Rank

* * *

 **Name:** Draco Malfoy

 **Age:** 15

 **Sex:** M

 **Bloodlines:** N/A

 **Strength:** High C-Rank

 **Speed:** High C-Rank

 **Stamina:** Low B-Rank

 **IQ:** 140

 **Reflexes:** Mid C-Rank

 **HPS/WMPS:** 4 HPS/ 4 WMPS

 **Charisma:** Could talk a man off a ledge

 **Magic/Chakra Level:** High B-Rank

 **Magic/Chakra Potency:** Low B-Rank

 **Magic/Chakra Control:** Mid B-Rank

 **Core Strength:** Full Recharge in 10 hours

 **Transfiguration:** Adept

 **DADA:** Adept

 **Charms:** Adept

 **Dark Arts:** Expert

 **Elemental Magic:** Adapt

 **Wards:** Novice

 **Runes:** Novice

 **Potions:** Expert

 **Healing:** Novice

 **Offensive Ninjutsu:** Mid B-Rank

 **Defensive Ninjutsu:** High C-Rank

 **Supplementary Ninjutsu:** High C-Rank

 **Genjutsu:** Mid B-Rank

 **Taijutsu:** Low B-Rank

 **Kenjutsu:** Mid C-Rank

 **Bukijutsu:** Low C-Rank

 **Shurikennojutsu:** High C-Rank

 **Medical Ninjutsu:** N/A

 **Fuinjutsu:** Low C-Rank

 **Rank** : Mid B-Rank

* * *

 **Name:** Luna Lovegood

 **Age:** 14

 **Sex:** F

 **Bloodlines:** Possible Seer

 **Strength:** Low C-Rank

 **Speed:** High C-Rank

 **Stamina:** Low B-Rank

 **IQ:** 137

 **Reflexes:** Low B-Rank

 **HPS/WMPS:** 3 HPS/ 4 WMPS

 **Charisma:** Odd

 **Magic/Chakra Level:** Low B-Rank

 **Magic/Chakra Potency:** High B-Rank

 **Magic/Chakra Control:** High B-Rank

 **Core Strength:** Full Recharge in Eight hours

 **Transfiguration:** Adept

 **DADA:** Adept

 **Charms:** Adept

 **Dark Arts:** Novice

 **Elemental Magic:** Adept

 **Wards:** Adept

 **Runes:** Adept

 **Potions:** Novice

 **Healing:** Adept

 **Offensive Ninjutsu:** High C-Rank

 **Defensive Ninjutsu:** Low B-Rank

 **Supplementary Ninjutsu:** High C-Rank

 **Genjutsu:** High B-Rank

 **Taijutsu:** High C-Rank

 **Kenjutsu:** Low C-Rank

 **Bukijutsu:** Mid C-Rank

 **Shurikennojutsu:** Low A-Rank

 **Medical Ninjutsu:** Low B-Rank

 **Fuinjutsu:** Low C-Rank

 **Rank** : High C-Rank

* * *

 **Name:** Daphne Greengrass

 **Age:** 15

 **Sex:** F

 **Bloodlines:** Heat Manipulation

 **Strength:** Mid C-Rank

 **Speed:** High C-Rank

 **Stamina:** Low B-Rank

 **IQ:** 149

 **Reflexes:** High C-Rank

 **HPS/WMPS:** 4 HPS/ 4 WMPS

 **Charisma:** Cold, not a very good public speaker

 **Magic/Chakra Level:** Mid B-Rank

 **Magic/Chakra Potency:** Mid B-Rank

 **Magic/Chakra Control:** High B-Rank

 **Core Strength:** Full Recharge in 11 hours

 **Transfiguration:** Adept

 **DADA:** Adept

 **Charms:** Adept

 **Dark Arts:** Adept

 **Elemental Magic:** Adept

 **Wards:** Novice

 **Runes:** Novice

 **Potions:** Expert

 **Healing:** Adept

 **Offensive Ninjutsu:** Mid B-Rank

 **Defensive Ninjutsu:** Mid C-Rank

 **Supplementary Ninjutsu:** High B-Rank

 **Genjutsu:** Mid C-Rank

 **Taijutsu:** Low B-Rank

 **Kenjutsu:** Low C-Rank

 **Bukijutsu:** Low C-Rank

 **Shurikennojutsu:** Mid B-Rank

 **Medical Ninjutsu:** Low B-Rank

 **Fuinjutsu:** Mid B-Rank

 **Rank** : Low B-Rank

* * *

 **Name:** Katie Bell

 **Age:** 16

 **Sex:** F

 **Bloodlines:** Magic to Stamina Transfer

 **Strength:** High B-Rank

 **Speed:** Mid B-Rank

 **Stamina:** Low S-Rank

 **IQ:** 135

 **Reflexes:** High B-Rank

 **HPS/WMPS:** 5 HPS/ 4 WMPS

 **Charisma:** Descent Speaker

 **Magic/Chakra Level:** Low B-Rank

 **Magic/Chakra Potency:** High B-Rank

 **Magic/Chakra Control:** Low B-Rank

 **Core Strength:** Full Recharge in Seven hours

 **Transfiguration:** Adept

 **DADA:** Adept

 **Charms:** Adept

 **Dark Arts:** Novice

 **Elemental Magic:** Adept

 **Wards:** Novice

 **Runes:** Novice

 **Potions:** Novice

 **Healing:** N/A

 **Offensive Ninjutsu:** High C-Rank

 **Defensive Ninjutsu:** High C-Rank

 **Supplementary Ninjutsu:** High C-Rank

 **Genjutsu:** High C-Rank

 **Taijutsu:** Low A-Rank

 **Kenjutsu:** Low B-Rank

 **Bukijutsu:** Low B-Rank

 **Shurikennojutsu:** Mid B-Rank

 **Medical Ninjutsu:** Low C-Rank

 **Fuinjutsu:** Low C-Rank

 **Rank:** High B-Rank

* * *

 **Name:** Fleur Delacour

 **Age:** 18

 **Sex:** F

 **Bloodlines:** Veela

 **Strength:** High C-Rank

 **Speed:** High C-Rank

 **Stamina:** Mid B-Rank

 **IQ:** 142

 **Reflexes:** High B-Rank

 **HPS/WMPS:** 5 HPS/ 5 WMPS

 **Charisma:** Woman: not so good; Men: Can manipulate and control them via Allure

 **Magic/Chakra Level:** High B-Rank

 **Magic/Chakra Potency:** Low A-Rank

 **Magic/Chakra Control:** Mid B-Rank

 **Core Strength:** Full Recharge in Seven hours

 **Transfiguration:** Adept

 **DADA:** Adept

 **Charms:** Expert

 **Dark Arts:** Novice

 **Elemental Magic:** Adept

 **Wards:** Novice

 **Runes:** Adept

 **Potions:** Adept

 **Healing:** Adept

 **Offensive Ninjutsu:** Mid B-Rank

 **Defensive Ninjutsu:** Mid C-Rank

 **Supplementary Ninjutsu:** Mid C-Rank

 **Genjutsu:** High B-Rank

 **Taijutsu:** Mid C-Rank

 **Kenjutsu:** Low C-Rank

 **Bukijutsu:** Low C-Rank

 **Shurikennojutsu:** Mid B-Rank

 **Medical Ninjutsu:** Low B-Rank

 **Fuinjutsu:** Mid C-Rank

 **Rank** : Mid B-Rank

* * *

 **Name:** Naruko Namikaze Uchiwa

 **Age:** 15

 **Sex:** F

 **Bloodlines:** Sharingan (Inactive) Rinnegan (Active) Uzumaki Bloodline (Inactive)

 **Strength:** Mid B-Rank

 **Speed:** Low A-Rank

 **Stamina:** High A-Rank

 **IQ:** 188 (With Rinnegan Enhancement)

 **Reflexes:** High A-Rank

 **HPS/WMPS:** 8 HPS/ 3 WMPS

 **Charisma:** Could talk a man off a ledge

 **Magic/Chakra Level:** High S-Rank (With Rinnegan)

 **Magic/Chakra Potency:** High S-Rank (With Rinnegan)

 **Magic/Chakra Control:** High S-Rank (With Rinnegan)

 **Core Strength:** Full Recharge in Two hours

 **Transfiguration:** Adept

 **DADA:** Adept

 **Charms:** Expert

 **Dark Arts:** N/A

 **Elemental Magic:** N/A

 **Wards:** Novice

 **Runes:** Adept

 **Potions:** Novice

 **Healing:** N/A

 **Offensive Ninjutsu:** Low A-Rank (Only know a few of the Rinnegan abilities. Will increase in time.)

 **Defensive Ninjutsu:** High B-Rank

 **Supplementary Ninjutsu:** Mid A-Rank

 **Genjutsu:** Mid C-Rank

 **Taijutsu:** Low B-Rank

 **Kenjutsu:** N/A

 **Bukijutsu:** Low C-Rank

 **Shurikennojutsu:** Low B-Rank

 **Medical Ninjutsu:** N/A

 **Fuinjutsu:** High B-Rank

 **Rank** : Low A-Rank

* * *

 **Name:** Madara Uchiwa

 **Age:** 121

 **Sex:** M

 **Bloodlines:** Wood Style, Sharingan, Mangekyou Sharingan, Rinnegan (Inactive)

 **Strength:** Low S-Rank

 **Speed:** Mid S-Rank

 **Stamina:** High S-Rank

 **IQ:** 189

 **Reflexes:** Low SS-Rank (With Mangekyou Sharingan active)

 **HPS/WMPS:** 42 HPS/ N/A WMPS

 **Charisma:** Highly Charismatic.

 **Magic/Chakra Level:** Mid SS-Rank

 **Magic/Chakra Potency:** Low SS-Rank

 **Magic/Chakra Control:** High S-Rank

 **Core Strength:** Full Recharge in Two Hours

 **Transfiguration:** Adept (From watching and copying Riley, he can use many of her spells without a wand, but they're draining)

 **DADA:** Adept

 **Charms:** Adept

 **Dark Arts:** Adept

 **Elemental Magic:** Expert

 **Wards:** Adept

 **Runes:** Novice

 **Potions:** Novice

 **Healing:** Adept

 **Offensive Ninjutsu:** Mid SS-Rank

 **Defensive Ninjutsu:** High S-Rank

 **Supplementary Ninjutsu:** Low SS-Rank

 **Genjutsu:** Low S-Rank

 **Taijutsu:** High S-Rank

 **Kenjutsu:** Low S-Rank

 **Bukijutsu:** High S-Rank

 **Shurikennojutsu:** High S-Rank

 **Medical Ninjutsu:** Mid S-Rank

 **Fuinjutsu:** Low S-Rank

 **Rank:** Mid SS-Rank (Low SSS-Rank once Rinnegan is reactivated, but without it, this is it.)

* * *

 **Name:** Riley Narumi Gryffindor Slytherin Senju Uzumaki Uchiwa

 **Age:** 15 (56 from all the time in Kamui)

 **Sex:** F

 **Bloodlines:** Wood Style, Rinne Sharingan, Byakugan, Archdemon

 **Strength:** Mid S-Rank (Low SSS-Rank when using Tsunade's Superstrength)

 **Speed:** Mid SS-Rank (Learning to use **Hiraishin** Currently)

 **Stamina:** High SSS-Rank (by now she regenerates stamina so fast she can keep fighting indefinitely)

 **IQ:** 265 (With Rinne Sharingan now always on)

 **Reflexes:** High SS-Rank (With Rinne Sharingan now always on)

 **HPS/WMPS:** 96 HPS/ 71 WMPS

 **Charisma:** Possesses a degree of control that if measured would be considered a subtle form of mind control.

 **Magic/Chakra Level:** High SSS-Rank. (She's Going to ascend to the fifth tail soon)

 **Magic/Chakra Potency:** High SSS-Rank (Could literally crush a person with the weight of her magic)

 **Magic/Chakra Control:** Low SSS-Rank

 **Core Strength:** Full Recharge in Ten minutes

 **Transfiguration:** Master

 **DADA:** Master

 **Charms:** Master

 **Dark Arts:** Grand Master

 **Elemental Magic:** Grand Master

 **Wards:** Master

 **Runes:** Master

 **Potions:** Master

 **Healing:** Master

 **Offensive Ninjutsu:** Mid SSS-Rank

 **Defensive Ninjutsu:** High S-Rank

 **Supplementary Ninjutsu:** High SS-Rank

 **Genjutsu:** Low SS-Rank

 **Taijutsu:** Low SS-Rank

 **Kenjutsu:** Mid S-Rank

 **Bukijutsu:** High S-Rank

 **Shurikennojutsu:** High S-Rank

 **Medical Ninjutsu:** Mid SS-Rank

 **Fuinjutsu:** Mid S-Rank (Sealing is a pain in the dick to learn)

 **Rank:** High SSS-Rank opponent. Using rule of five, she is one hundred and twenty five times more dangerous then Hashirama Senju at this point.

* * *

 **Name:** Mito Uzumaki

 **Age:** 124

 **Sex:** F

 **Bloodlines:** Uzumaki bloodline, Unknown

 **Strength:** Unkown

 **Speed:** Unkown

 **Stamina:** Unkown

 **IQ:** Unkown

 **Reflexes:** Unkown

 **HPS/WMPS:** Unkown HPS/ Unkown WMPS

 **Charisma:** In control of Akatsuki, and Leaf Council

 **Magic/Chakra Level:** Unkown

 **Magic/Chakra Potency:** Unkown

 **Magic/Chakra Control:** Unkown

 **Core Strength:** Unkown

 **Transfiguration:** Unkown

 **DADA:** Unkown

 **Charms:** Unkown

 **Dark Arts:** Unkown

 **Elemental Magic:** Unkown

 **Wards:** Unkown

 **Runes:** Unkown

 **Potions:** Unkown

 **Healing:** Unkown

 **Offensive Ninjutsu:** Unkown

 **Defensive Ninjutsu:** Unkown

 **Supplementary Ninjutsu:** Unkown

 **Genjutsu:** Unkown

 **Taijutsu:** Unkown

 **Kenjutsu:** Unkown

 **Bukijutsu:** Unkown

 **Shurikennojutsu:** Unkown

 **Medical Ninjutsu:** Unkown

 **Fuinjutsu:** High S-Rank (Broke into Kurama's Temple and stole him from it, breaking the first hokage's seals)

 **Rank:** Unkown But presumed to be very high.

 ** _K that's it, let me know what you think, and if you wanna see someone else listed. new chapter out tomorrow then I go to work on my other stories for a bit. Ja Ne!_**


	51. 45: Ghosts

**Okay, here's the next chapter, keep up the reviews, this will be the last chapter, that I will be taking more ideas for the powers. Let me know.**

 _ **Warnings: Language, Violence**_

 **Broken Angel**

Chapter 45

There was a reason muggles couldn't see ghosts. It was actually quite fascinating. The reason why, was that their brains couldn't comprehend how a ghost could exist, and so a muggle's brain would remove the image from the muggle's sight, so that they wouldn't think to much about the ghost. The side affect was feelings of uneasiness or terror. That feeling of being watched when no one was there. But in the end, it was just their brains protecting them from harm, you see, without an accompanying understanding of the existence of outside forces, ie magic, your brain couldn't comprehend the ghost and thus tried to keep itself from going crazy by stopping you from forcing it to think about the ghost.

However, once you knew that magic was real, and had a basic understanding of how it worked, you could then see ghosts. Basically, with an understanding of magic, when your brain sees a ghost, instead of the muggle response of 'how?', an answer is immediately put into place, magic. Thus the brain doesn't fret about hurting itself by trying to solve a problem that you couldn't answer if you didn't know that magic existed.

This was the same principle that Riley had used to hide Amygdala. However the 'outside' force she had used was her own unhinged mind, along with Youki. Since Riley was a demon she didn't think like a human would, and if any psychologist studied her mind, they would classify her as insane, since she could literally go from homicidal to loving and nurturing to bipolar and moody to psychopathic in the span of a few moments.

Using this same concept, only those who truly knew how Youki worked, and possessed a bit of understanding about how demons did things, could truly see Amygdala. For everyone else, even if they were magical or shinobi, their brains just refused to let them see the alien abomination.

The only other group of people that could possibly see Amygdala, were those who's brains didn't work right. Basically anyone with brain damage, or those that were insane.

With this all in mind, a form of chaos had descended over Iwa. Amygdala possessed the ability to project a field around itself. Within this field it could bend and twist reality. Basically, it was like a dream world. Amygdala could bend space, twist time, and warp reality within this space. It stretched for about five miles in every direction around the creature, with it being more powerful the closer you were to it.

Using this power, Amygdala now sat perched atop a large building in Iwa. It was in the merchant district, and it was currently fucking with people. It was using it's ability to make people think that whole streets had disappeared or it would switch around the buildings, to confuse people. Right now it was testing it's power and searching for the weak minded. Once it was ready however, it would begin to cause chaos and bloodshed.

People were becoming fearful of entering the market district. They felt uneasy being there, and in some cases they would approach a certain building and just feel an overwhelming desire to flee. People thought the place was haunted or something. Little did they know of the nightmare that hung, latched from the buildings above them. Watching and waiting.

Meanwhile, Loki let out a chuckle as he watched a civilian merchant approach his store only to stop and stare at it for several moments before turning and heading back the way he came. The dark Phoenix was currently in disguise as a simple merchant, he was leaning against the guard rail of a two story building looking across the way to where Amygdala sat atop the roof of a five story building. If only the poor saps could see the nightmare that sat perched above them.

The man-bird, let out another chuckle, it was just too fun to watch people or dogs approach that building only to turn and leave. The animals knew what was up, they could feel Amygdala's presence and it terrified them. Dogs spent all day howling at the top of their lungs to be freed from their kennels so they could run in terror. Cats were posted next to doors, waiting for the opportune moment to dash outside and run to safety. No bird could be seen for miles in any direction. All of the animals were terrified and the humans weren't far behind, if the mounting tension in the village was anything to go by.

With another chuckle the bird man set off to perform his daily tasks. He walked down the street, making sure to appear as if he too, had an uneasy feeling being here, and made his way towards a location on the other end of the market district, where things were more… normal.

It had only been about two weeks since his mother had sent him here to spy on these pathetic little creatures. While he was here he took the form of either this human, a white, floppy-eared dog, or his phoenix form. The human form he possessed right now, was currently his favorite. It might have been because only two weeks had passed since his birth, but it just felt like the form was perfect for him to use against the humans. He appeared as a man, with shoulder length black hair. His skin was pale and his eyes were a stark green color. His features were sharp and aristocratic. All in all he looked to be quite handsome. ( **For those of you wondering, Loki's human appearance will always be the same unless I state otherwise. Also, Loki's human form and his personality will be an exact copy of Loki from the Avenger's and Thor movies. Except that he's loyal to Riley.)**

Loki eventually made it to his first destination, a small store that sold clothes. He was here because the woman whom helped run the store, a nineteen year old, was the daughter of one of Iwa's top Anbu. Loki had tracked the man's chakra and read his daughter's mind when he went to the shop. Loki was here fishing for information, and the pretty young thing, that he knew would be waiting behind the counter, was so easily manipulated.

He walked in and heard a female voice call out from the back, "Welcome, I'll be up in a moment."

Loki simply smiled as he perused the clothing options. Occasionally he would buy something, so as to not hinder the illusion that he was just a regular guy. Eventually he found a green vest, that seemed to fit well with his current wardrobe choice. He decided he would buy it, and use the opportunity to speak with the young woman behind the counter.

"Hello sir, welcome! I… oh it's you. Welcome back." The young, brown haired woman greeted him.

"Hello there miss. How are you this sunny afternoon?" Loki inquired as he set his purchase down on the counter. The woman sent a quick glance at his choice before turning back to him and smiling.

"I'm fine… got the willies lately, things seem off around here, but otherwise… everything's fine." The woman replied. Loki kept his smile as his eyes and hers met. He used a subtle rush of **Legilimency** to probe her thoughts and search for anything that might be useful.

"Yes… I noticed. People have been acting strangely, lately." Loki agreed as he gave a thoughtful nod, and placed the money for his purchase on the counter.

"Yeah. I just hope it's nothing. I would really be freaked out if it turned out that this place was haunted." The woman replied as she packaged his purchase.

"Oh… don't tell me a pretty young thing like yourself is scared of ghosts." Loki teased in a playful manner.

The woman blushed at the compliment and tried to give him a dirty look, but his charming smile and beautiful green eyes, distracted her from her anger.

"You have a wonderful day, Miss." Loki offered after a moment of silence as he turned and walked out.

As he made it out onto the street he just kept a calm composure. He truly enjoyed playing this game. Earning peoples trust, learning their secrets, plotting and planning, and manipulating his mother's enemies. Perhaps it was the way he was created, but Loki absolutely loved the games he got to play with these people. While his mother wouldn't take to kindly to murdering innocent people, screwing with them, and manipulating them was alright, and in the end, Loki preferred to screw with his enemies rather then kill them.

As the man bird made it down an alley, he sealed his purchase away, and shape-shifted into his dog form. He had a particular baker, whom he had to see today. It may not have been the thing that achieved their mother's victory, but what they did now, was to test themselves and train. He may only learn some mild personal secrets of the people of Iwa, but that was fine. After all, his mother planned to eradicate it, she just wanted it to suffer first.

- **Elsewhere-**

Madara let a viscous grin slip onto his features as he charged towards the black shadow that stood before him.

With a howl Fenrir released a massive surge of lightning that shot towards Madara.

Madara quickly wrapped himself in Susano'o to shield himself from the attack, and he prepared to launch an attack of his own.

Madara spent his time nowadays, awaiting Hashirama's revival and training Riley's familiars. RAAM and Skorge were amazing fighters. Both were brutal and tenacious. RAAM possessed the elements of earth and Fire, while Skorge possessed Wind, and Lightning. Both were powerful fighters, but where RAAM was tactful and tough as hell, Skorge was fast, agile and Vicious. The two loved to close in and fight in close quarters and both very much liked to get their hands dirty. When the two weren't learning how to lead, they were learning how to fight, Skorge more then RAAM.

While Skorge spent all day, every day fighting, RAAM split his time between fighting and learning. He spent hours sitting before the Gravemind, asking it questions and learning from it. The Gravemind, was now tied to Riley, her mates, her Close family, and Kurama, and while that wasn't that many, the people it was connected to, knew a shit load.

Kurama was over three thousand years old, and had seen a lot of wars. Madara and Hashirama had led in war, numerous times. Kushina, Sirius and Remus, had fought in their own wars, and Riley had absorbed over Six thousand people since she had started her crusade. That was six thousand minds worth of knowledge, and four thousand of those were Shinobi. Needless to say, RAAM had an immense archive from which to learn from. Riley had also gone out and bought or collected all kinds of documents of war. Things like documentaries of Caesar's conquest or the battles of the last two world wars, to books like the Art of War, RAAM learned from it all.

Madara had tested out Michael's resistance to attack as well. It seemed, nothing short of his perfect Susano'o could even scratch the mighty creature's armor let alone hurt it. Michael didn't really have any magical power. The only power's he possessed were highly specified. One, he could create up to ten solid clones of himself. Two, he could manipulate the wind and allow himself to fly. And three he could use the Lance of Longinus to channel wind attacks through and create barriers. He was a tough opponent but not Madara's favorite. No, that title fell to Fenrir.

The Shadow wolf couldn't be hit by physical attacks, so Taijutsu was useless. The wolf had seamless control over the five base elements and could call upon them with such speed and ease that it left Madara baffled when the wolf would launch a flurry of fireballs, then a barrage of lightning bolts mixed with a massive wave of water, and then it would howl and cause the whole earth to tremble. Fenrir was definitely an all out offensive fighter.

Madara absolutely loved fighting the wolf. The magic it tossed around was incredible and it's speed and ferocity kept Madara on his toes, and gave him the challenge he wanted while he waited for Hashirama to gain physical form.

Speaking of which, the First Hokage was almost completely corporeal now. He was just barely see-through, and Riley suspected it would only be a day or two before he became fully real.

During this weeks time, Riley decided to bring her friends up to speed with what was going on, as well as reveal her secret to her two new allies. First she gathered up her friends and revealed that she was the Angel of Carnage. None of them were really that surprised and in all honesty, it lifted a weight off of their shoulders, to know that they didn't have to fight the thing. She then spent the rest of the time training them and dealing with Pansy, Tracy and Ginny trying to find ways to make her wings all pretty and stuff.

Next person she brought in was Itachi. She told him everything. From her becoming a demon, to her persona as the angel, and her ultimate goal, and she finished by telling him how she had rescued her mother, his godmother.

Needless to say that reunion was touching. Riley brought him and Sasuke to meet their collective godmother. Kushina was so happy to see them, the last time she had seen Itachi, was when he was four, and she had never met Sasuke before. Itachi greeted her warmly. He remembered how friendly and kind the woman had been to him in his youth, and he also remembered how close she was to his mother. Sasuke took it all in stride, offering the woman greetings. He remained quiet and aloof up until Kushina started to talk about his parents then he really got interested. It seems he liked to hear about his parents when they were younger, since he didn't know a whole lot about them.

The final person Riley brought in on her plans was Voldemort. She had a piece of him living in her head, and from what she had seen from his meetings, and from what she had heard, she liked. She felt she could trust the man, so she arranged a meeting at the Malfoy estate.

"So, you wanted to speak with me?" Voldemort inquired as Riley and him held a meeting in Lucius' office.

"Yes. I've learned a lot about you over the last few years. I've learned that you're driven, and focused. That you're a professional and that you'll do pretty much anything to achieve you goals… However… I've also learned that there's a line you wont cross. That deep down, you're a good person. I feel I can trust you with a secret I've been keeping." Riley explained.

"Go on." Voldemort urged her to continue as he eyed her curiously. The Uchiwa clan head was a massive mystery to him. Questions like how she was so powerful, and skilled, were always running through the man's mind. She could do things that most people could only dream of. If you asked anyone on the light side, they would say that Voldemort wanted her powers for himself. The truth was not that far off, but more broad in that he wouldn't mind having abilities like her, however he more wanted to know how she achieved the things that she did. Voldemort was always curious and awed by magic even after decades of study, he was still often left dumbstruck by the things that magic could accomplish when it was utilized correctly. And on top of all that, Riley was someone that he actually admired. She managed to defeat an army of four thousand ninja in seconds and she did it while making the whole country think she had only moments to come up with that plan.

Voldemort was no fool, he could see through her ploy. She truly was a Slytherin at heart. The country now saw her as a powerful sorceress whom would face immense odds and achieve a miracle, and she would do it without hesitation or fear. The people were talking, still shocked by her ability, though even now, Voldemort heard whispers of a new Merlin.

So… to hear Riley admit to keeping a secret, wasn't all that surprising. That she was willing to share, was though. Voldemort understood the need for a certain level of trust in order to ensure victory against your enemies, as well as to ensure that cooperation occurred more smoothly so he had to wonder just what she had, hidden away.

Riley stared back at the dark lord for several moments before taking a breath. In a burst of feathers and fire, her wings shot forth from her back and her tails extended to their base length. Her features became more demonic, as her teeth and nails sharpened, her ears became pointy, her veins ignited with a dim red glow, and her hair spiked out a bit, almost like a dog's hackles would. The only features she didn't show was her **Byakugan** and her third eye.

Voldemort stared wide eyed for several moments, this was nowhere in the ballpark of what he was expecting.

Riley stared back at the dark lord for several moments, letting him take in her appearance. About a minute passed and he suddenly started to chuckle. That chuckle turned into full blown laughter as he ran a hand through his hair.

"I should have known. Well played… Ralael." Voldemort stated after a moment.

"Ralael, doesn't really exist. She is as real to me, as Voldemort is to you, Tom. Just as Voldemort is your weapon to terrorize Britain, Ralael is mine, to frighten the world, back into line." Riley stated as she folded her arms across her chest.

"So… You're not really an angel are you? No… you may not be evil, but there is too much darkness in your heart for you to be an angel. A fallen angel, maybe, but not a regular one." Voldemort noted.

"You're right. I'm no angel. In fact… I'm actually the opposite of an angel." Riley replied with a smirk.

"A demon? Now that I believe. So… how did you come to possess this body?" Voldemort inquired. He knew enough about demons to know how they operated.

"I didn't possess this body. In all actuality… I was born human. When you struck me with the killing curse, you damaged the seal, and part of the fox's soul began to leak out. When he awoke around the time I was twelve, he informed me that part's of his soul were leaking out, and that I was absorbing him. By that time I was basically a half demon. So he and I made a deal. I freed him from the seal and helped to repair the damage done to him, he makes me a demon and acts as my familiar for a century." Riley explained.

"Astounding. So… am I too assume that this is the reason for the mutation in your **Rinnegan**?" Voldemort inquired.

"Yes. When I became a demon, my doujutsu all fused into one. I also possessed my grandfather's eyes at the time, while my body held my old eyes sealed away. When I became a demon, they all fused and formed this, the **Rinne Sharingan**." Riley answered.

Voldemort nodded thoughtfully, as more questions came to mind. "What demon's soul did you use for this ritual you are referring to? I've heard of such Rituals in Black magic, and while exceptionally risky, they also only adapt one's soul to the soul of a specific captured demon?"

"We used the demonic half of my own soul to adapt the rest of it." Riley replied.

"And that was part of the Nine Tail's soul… but that would make you..." Voldemort began as he came to a realization.

"An archdemon, yes. I'm still young now, but I'll achieve my full power within a century or so. Or at least, after I've lived for another century." Riley stated. She did take note of the fact that she'd be around a hundred and forty when she became a fully fledged archdemon. However, that wasn't really that far away, at least in the real world, using **Kamui** she was already in her mid Fifties, by now.

Voldemort was quiet for several moments as he surveyed her. Finally he let out a chuckle and spoke again.

"So it seems you've got me all wrapped up. As your familiar, you could have me do anything you wanted. So, if I may be so bold, what is my future to hold?" Voldemort inquired with a smirk. He was a bit upset by the revelation, but he was more so amused. He was a master of the game of manipulation, but to have been played so easily by this young girl… he found it hard not to admire her. She was a true Slytherin to the core.

"Well… Ralael is just a face. She's a distraction for the world to deal with while I focus on my true plans. You see… after we free Britain I intend to build a paradise for those that I love. A place of piece and security, my own kingdom." Riley explained.

"And you intend for Britain to be home to this kingdom? Or perhaps it's the hidden village you plan to build?" Voldemort guessed.

"Neither actually… or well… I guess the real answer is that I'm not entirely sure as of yet. Britain needs to change… and it's my home. I want it to change for the better. And the hidden village is meant to protect that home. Neither is my paradise yet… and I don't really know what role either will play if any, in it's construction. The things I do for Britain now, are solely for Britain, that I swear. As for your role, Tom… I never had any intentions of forcing you to do anything. I made you my familiar so that you couldn't betray me… that's it. I still believe that your way, is a better path for Britain to be on. It's why I granted you more power, it's why I made this body of yours better then before. I could also offer you an oath if you don't believe me, but trust me when I say this… I cannot control you, except in the form that you cannot stand against me. Every other aspect of your life is under your control. I don't intend to be your boss… as I said… I believe that your way, is a better way for Britain, so as long as you continue on the path you're on, I'll follow you." Riley explained to him.

Voldemort was quiet for several moments before he nodded. "So… you wanted to reveal this to me. Why?"

"Trust is important amongst allies. And I fully intend for Britain to be my ally in the future. And I want you as my ally as well. So now that you know the truth. Let's work together to gain control of the country." Riley stated.

"Very well. Since you were honest with me, I'll be honest with you. Ask me anything and I'll try to answer it." Voldemort offered.

"Alright… I know the plan we have involves putting Lucius in the position of Minister when Fudge goes down, what do you plan on doing, Hogwarts Headmaster maybe?" Riley inquired curiously.

"Perhaps… however… I hope we can get through this without the need to kill the old man. He's a pain in the ass, but he holds immense political power and he'd be invaluable to our efforts to stabilize the country once we take over." Voldemort informed her.

"You think we can get Dumbledore to surrender, once we take over?" Riley inquired.

"Possibly. The old man would be a valuable ally in ensuring the pacification of the light side. Perhaps if we can take over the country without much bloodshed, he'll see that we aren't the same monsters that Grindelwald was. Speaking of which, I heard that you destroyed Nurmengard?" Voldemort inquired.

"Yeah. A while ago I learned a dark and evil plan that Grindelwald set up for the last great war. He was stopped by Dumbledore before he could launch it into action, however he had a demon living in his head that prevented Dumbledore and the ICW from finding out any information on his plan..." Riley began to explain and from there she told Voldemort about Grindelwald's plan earning several scowls of disgust from the dark lord along the way. Summoning demons to slaughter millions, was too far, even for him.

"And now you possess multiple familiars. Am I to assume that the dragon you used to defeat the Tsuchikage was one of them?" Voldemort inquired as she finished her explanation.

"Indeed." Riley answered as she stepped up to him, and drew him into **Kamui**. A moment later she joined him there.

The dark lord scanned the area curiously, taking in the odd landscape.

"Welcome to **Kamui**. My very own pocket dimension. Here, I am god, and control everything. This is were I store many of my familiars. Deimos, Michael, Fenrir, Skorge, RAAM, and The Gravemind. Amygdala and Loki are currently on assignment." Riley explained as she pointed to different place in the field where her familiars were resting or watching them, and then she finished by turning towards the large hole in the ground where The Gravemind resided.

From there Riley began to explain her familiars purposes, when she got to the end of it, she asked if Voldemort wanted to link himself to The Gravemind. After hearing that Remus and Sirius, were already tied to it, he inquired as to whether or not she'd be willing to allow Snape to tie himself to it, thus he'd be connected to all three of his spies in the Order of the Phoenix.

After a moment of thought, Riley realized something. Snape was one of the few people who knew what she was. He had learned back during the Chamber of Secret's incident. She hadn't stripped the knowledge from anyone who knew when she created the **Fidelus**. Thus, Snape still knew of her demonic affinity.

So with that in mind, she just thought 'to hell with it', and went to retrieve professor Snape, along with Remus, and Sirius. After bringing Snape up to speed, they all gathered before The Gravemind. With a mental rush Snape and Voldemort were added to the collective. Riley then showed them how to communicate with each other, and with that they all went home. Riley and Voldemort continued their conversation into the night, it seems the Dark lord was a very inquisitive person, and with the mental communication ability granted through their connection to the Gravemind they could continue to send message's to one another even after Riley had gone home.

It was the next day, when Riley was preparing to leave for a meeting with the Minister, that Snape dropped by once again, to check up on Kushina. Her mother had been healing well, and was no longer bedridden. She tired easily, but was fully capable of getting up and walking around. She spent a lot of time gaining her old strength back, though she still needed someone to help her up and down the stairs.

Riley could only smirk as Snape met with Kushina in the kitchen, it seemed like the red headed Uzumaki loved to cook, so she was currently busy with Dobby, making meals and showing the excitable little elf, some of her recipes. She greeted Snape warmly when she saw him, it seemed like she already counted the reclusive Potion's master as one of her friends, like Sirius and Remus. One thing Riley knew she got from her real mother, was her ability to make friends, quickly.

Riley also suspected something deeper may be, beginning to bloom between Snape and her mother, though, Riley wasn't exactly an expert on male and female relationships so she wasn't really sure. It didn't really bother her. She quickly said her goodbyes to her mother, Dobby, and Snape and shot out the door, to head for the Ministry.

Twenty minutes later, she was in the Minister's office discussing things alongside, Lucius, Thomas Gaunt, Itachi, Minister Fudge, Madam Bones and Madam Umbridge. They were talking about certain set-ups for the new village, among other things.

"Alright, well… first and foremost, is where the hell to put it." Madam Bones began.

"The location of the Hidden Village will have to remain a secret until it's completion. Only Minister Fudge can know of it's where-about, so we can reduce the risk of an information leak. If the other villages or countries realize we are making our own hidden village, and they know where it is, then we could be facing major problems." Riley answered. Madam Bones nodded in understanding. It made sense to her, they needed to get the place built before they told people where it was.

"We should also clear something else up, before we go on. Unlike the hidden Village's within the elemental nations, Pentref Cysgodion Hud, will be a village that will only host the Cysgodol Legion and their families, if they choose to bring them. The village will be purely run by the Legion. The civilians who live there will either serve the village's needs by doing jobs needed to keep it running or they will already have jobs that benefit the country. Our hidden village wont be a separate entity like say the Leaf is to the Land of Fire. For example, the Leaf has it's own economy within the village, that differs from the land of fire, that will not be the case here. This hidden village will not be home to merchant families, and it wont be a safe place for any family to just move into. Only those that serve the legion or other specific roles within the village can bring their families." Itachi explained to the Minister and the rest of those gathered.

"While it will be a hidden village, it will operate like a military base. Similar to how the muggles handle their militarys. There wont be civilian's running around, doing things they shouldn't and merchants wont be setting up shop there. This village has one purpose, to train the Cysgodol Legion." Thomas informed them in a thick Italian accent. Voldemort played the part well, of a man whom lived in Italy his whole life.

"I see. I guess that makes sense. Now Riley, before I forget, I wanted to inform you of a few changes at Hogwarts this coming year." Fudge stated, drawing a curious look from Riley.

"Since you own half the school, I figure it would be prudent to share our fears, as well as inform you of our current courses of action. You see, Dumbledore has spent the last few months running around telling everyone that You-Know-Who, is back. He is, for what ever reason, trying to start a panic. The ministry has been doing what we can to get things under control, and this year, Madam Umbridge will be taking over the DADA position. I have also put into affect a new educational decree, along with the board of governors. You see, in the recent years we've noticed a falling in Hogwarts standards, and so to insure that they get back up to snuff, Madam Umbridge is also being appointed as High Inquisitor. Her job will be to analyze the Hogwarts teaching staff and enforce any Ministerial decrees, that may or may not be coming into effect." Fudge explained.

Riley was neutral for most of it, but couldn't stop herself from making a face when Fudge mentioned falling standards, as her own group was top of their year, and some of the top students in Hogwarts. Noticing her look Madam Umbridge decided to jump in.

"Your friends and the whole of your little group are, the major exception to the norm. They have been doing exceedingly well, however the rest of the school, is facing a dip in academic standards that we wish to reverse." Umbridge clarified earning a nod of understanding from Riley.

"Madam Umbridge will also be keeping an eye on Dumbledore. We've all heard the rumors of his Vigilante group from the last war, and I don't want him using the school as a means to get it back up and running." Madam Bones added. If there was one thing Madam Bones hated, it was people who thought they were above the law. People like vigilantes may be helpful at times, however those kinds of people rarely have rules, and they don't mind crossing the line if it's for the, 'Greater Good'. And Madam Bones didn't want any of these wanna-be heroes running around gunning for possible dark lords.

"Well. I look forward to working alongside you madam. And I do appreciate your assistance, I wouldn't want the Headmaster to think he could use Hogwarts as a breeding ground for dark lord hunters or anything. With that being said, word has already spread to some of my close personal friends, on the formation of a hidden village, and they have expressed their desires to help in some way. Some want to be members, other's intend to reach positions in the ministry that would benefit the project. They all know that great esteem lies ahead, for those working on this ambitious project so I would like to ask, that my training session with them remain… undisturbed. You are more then welcome to step in and view some of our sessions, if you desire madam, just to ensure that they are on the up and up, as I wouldn't want anyone to think I'm doing anything other then training possible future members of Britain's military." Riley replied. Voldemort meanwhile, just smirked. He knew that Riley was already covering her own ass, and ingraining herself with the ministry and Umbridge. To them it would seem like she was already training their future soldiers, and it would definitely endear her to them.

"Ah yes, yes. We can't forget that." Fudge nodded in agreement.

"I would love to drop by and view these, um, training session of yours. I'm sure they're quite riveting." Umbridge said with a nod.

"Yes. I wouldn't mind seeing one myself. Maybe get a feel for how strong this Shadow Legion is going to be." Madam Bones added.

"Well… feel free. We train on weekends. Usually in the mornings, in the chamber of Secrets. The door is usually locked, but I leave a clone outside in case of emergencies, and someone needs to contact us while we're down there. The place has wards and runes all over it, that allows us to train without fear of damaging anything. But like I said, feel free to stop by whenever you like." Riley stated, earning a nod from both Madam Bones and Madam Umbridge.

"Speaking of all that, I was wondering as to how your classes are going in teaching students how to use chakra? I know you'll be gaining another class this year, and starting a new batch of lessons for those who are going through their second years of chakra lessons." Madam Umbridge inquired.

"Well, in their first year, I taught them theory and how to access chakra, along with certain exercises to increase their control, like balancing quills, getting paper or leaves to spin in their hands as well as all of the handsigns and their meanings. This year I'll begin teaching what are known as the academy three. **Substitution** , which I'm sure will enhance many students dueling abilities. **Clone Jutsu** to teach them to create illusionary clones, and finally the **Transformation jutsu** , that will allow them to transform. They will only need to master one of these by the end of the year, but I expect them to be able to at least use them all by the end of term. Other then that, I'll be teaching them other chakra control exercises like wall walking, and water walking." Riley answered her, earning a satisfactory nod from Umbridge.

From there they continued chatting about various things and were eventually let go. Later the Dark lord called another meeting between the inner circle to finalize plans for the breakout of Azkaban prisoners.

"How in the hell do we get the prisoners out without the Aurors realizing that it was the Dark lord's doing?" Lucius asked aloud.

A few ideas were thrown around with other members, poking holes in whatever logic supported the plans.

Finally it was Riley who came up with a good plan.

"What if we frightened the Aurors into fleeing?" Riley inquired.

"How so?" Lucius asked.

"What if we make them think the Angel of Carnage has come for those within the prison. By now we've all heard about what it did and Nurmengard. The Aurors have too. If we project a powerful enough illusion to make them think the Angel has come for the prison, they'll run like hell." Riley offered.

Voldemort simply smirked at her.

 **-Later that Night-**

Two guards stood at the entrance of Azkaban prison. They hated this place, they hated being here, and they hated the people and things that lived here. Neither one spoke, as most of the time, they were just too depressed to speak of stuff.

As they stood, they both felt an overwhelming feeling of terror consume them. Then they saw it. Gliding towards them over the crashing waves of the ocean. They saw the shadowy winged creature move towards them at immense speed.

"The fuck is that?" One asked.

"Oh Shit… Oh Shit! Run!" The other Auror shouted as he saw what was rushing towards them. The two men ran inside the building as the Angel fast approached. This was actually Riley, but to any of the Death Eaters that were watching, they were made to believe it was only a powerful illusion created by the Slytherin Lord.

A few moments later they saw Aurors piling into boats on the opposite side of the prison. They obviously weren't going to give up their lives fighting for the trash that was housed on the island. Meanwhile, Snape would be informing Dumbledore in a few hours, that Voldemort had finally summoned him back to his side, and informed him of their plan to use the Angel's visage to cause the Aurors to flee in terror.

After a few moments, Riley made it to the prison. She glided elegantly through the halls, intent on locating her target for the night, the dementor colony. She quickly made her way to the deepest catacombs of the prison as the death eater's arrived to break out their fellows from the high security wing.

It didn't take her long to track down the colony's home. She could feel the freezing darkness that the monstrous, soulless creatures gave off. She ended up in a large dark room. The room was only about ten feet, by ten feet, however the wall opposite the door was missing, leading into a wide open underground chasm.

She slowly approached the edge and observed the open space. She could see to the other side, and spotted numerous holes that dotted the far wall. She spotted movement from the far wall, as hundreds of shadows began to emerge from the vast number of holes. It only took a few moments before a massive swarm of Dementors took to the sky. They drifted hesitantly towards her, all obviously aware of her power.

The Dementors continued to gather for several moments, until finally the largest and obviously most powerful dementor made its appearance. The creature was nearly twice as big as the other Dementors and on it's head was a crown of bones. It floated towards her and Riley felt all heat evacuate the surrounding area.

With a single flap of her wings, Riley was airborne. She floated up to meet with the king dementor.

As she closed the gap, she saw the creature reach out towards her. She felt her soul shudder and pull towards it's grasp. A normal person would be terrified and a cowering mess, the dementor presence overwhelming them, but not Riley. Riley was calm, and cool. The second she felt the Dementor king try to draw out her soul, she raised a hand and released a burst of hellfire. She tossed the purple flame right into a crowd of dementors and they all burst into flame, and quickly burned away. The hellfire, very quickly consumed their bodies and souls.

All of the Dementors recoiled, even the king, as they watched their comrades burn to nothingness.

"I know what you are. Demon familiars left behind when your master either left, or was destroyed. If I had to guess… you were created by the Shinju or the Ten tails. I offer you the chance to work for me. To finally be free from this place, and serve something greater then yourselves. Join me." Riley intoned as she released her power constraints allowing the dementor horde to bathe in her raw power.

The Dementors recoiled as they were hit by the force of her immense power.

After a few moments of basking in her power, the horde rushed towards their king. Thousands of Dementors rushed towards the king, their bodies vanishing beneath it's long, billowing cloak. Several moments passed before all of the Dementors vanished from sight, leaving just the king and Riley remaining.

Riley stared at the creature, all three of her eyes, glowing red with the **Rinne Sharingan**. The Dementor king stared back for several moments, before gliding closer to her.

" _We… will… serve… as… we… have… always… Goddess..."_ The Dementor king stated in a bone chilling whisper, and then in a flash, it's body rushed towards Riley, wrapping around her for several moments. Riley remained calm, her senses, still at their peak, she knew their was nothing the Dementor king could do to harm her.

After a moment, the Dementor's body ceased it's movement around her, and it's cloak settled onto her frame, taking the place of the cloak she was already wearing. Riley looked down at herself and analysed the black wispy cloak that now hung from her frame. She could feel energy within it, a lot of energy. The Dementor King's body now hung to her own, and the colony of Dementors was now with her. Several more moments passed before she felt the Dementor's magic and her own connect, and she knew they had accepted her as their new master.

She now understood as she floated back down to the entrance. The dementor's were all one being. They were all pieces of the king, extensions of his power. Now his form had changed, he hung from her body, as an elegant and ghastly tattered cloak. But he was still there, still real. Riley simply smirked, as she made her way to the upper levels.

- **Elsewhere** -

"YOU LOOK LIKE YOU'VE SEEN A DEMON! ARE THE DEMENTORS REBELLING! HAHAHHAHAHA!" Bellatrix shouted from her window, down towards the fleeing fleet of Aurors. She wondered if maybe the Dementors had launched an attack, or maybe… just maybe, if her mark was anything to go by, her lord had come for them?

Suddenly she heard pops throughout the cell block. It sounded like cells were being blown open.

She dragged herself over to the bars of her cells to peak out, wondering just what was going on. Moving sucked however, and she had to hold onto the bars for several moments to catch her breath.

Suddenly a red bolt of light slammed into the cell door next to her, and it went flying off it's hinges. More red bolts flew by as well, slamming into cells on either side of the hall.

Bellatrix stood for several moments hanging from the bars. She still needed to catch her breath, as the shouting and walking had tired her. She had no clue how long she had been here, but it sucked.

A moment passed and she felt someone enter her cell. She turned and was met with the sight of a young elegant looking man, with dark hair, and a dazzling complexion.

"It's been to long, dear Bella." The man stated in a smooth voice, as he stepped closer to her.

"My lord… I knew you would come." Bellatrix said with reverence as she stepped towards him and the two met.

As she approached him, she reached out for him. Voldemort gently received her hand, and held it in his. "You have been here for too long, my dear. It's time to take you home. Back to your cousin, your sisters, your wolf."

"Siri, Cissy, Andy, Remus..." Bellatrix stated with a slightly delirious smile.

With that Voldemort pressed an object into her hand, and muttered a word. In a pop, Bellatrix was gone. He heard similar pops in the adjoining cells.

Several quiet moments passed before he stepped back out into the hall. There was nothing but the sound of rain and crashing waves. All of his death eaters were gone, all of their allies freed. The only sounds that remained was the occasional cry of the prisoners that remained. Monsters, murderers, child rapists, and all other sort of unsavory characters.

He turned around right as Ralael rose from the ground.

"Is it done?" Voldemort inquired. He took note of the freezing cold feeling she was giving off now.

"Yes… the Dementor King has bound himself to me. I have full control over the dementors now." Ralael answered.

"Good. Now, what shall we do with this lot?" Voldemort inquired as he sent a passing glance around at the few prisoners that were still present, some were still begging to be freed, but most, were now cowering at the sight of the unholy angel, and the familiar feeling of ice cold dread she was radiating.

"They are scum and monsters. I would normally just devour their souls… but after all this time… there's little left to take. Let us depart from this place." Riley answered as she stepped up to one of the stone walls and placed her hand on the freezing stone.

Voldemort felt Riley force her magic into the fortress he felt the wards and runes the kept it standing, erupt and shatter, her sheer power easily overwhelming them.

Once that was done she walked towards one of the open cells and with a burst of magic, blew out of the wall.

Voldemort followed as she took flight. The two flew away from the prison neither caring that without the wards and runes to protect it any longer, the underground caves would collapse from the weight of the ocean and the once mighty prison that had stood for centuries would collapse into the sea.

 **-At Malfoy Manner-**

All around the main hall, the previously captured death eaters were receiving potions to help fix them, and were meeting with old friends and allies.

"Oh, Bella, I'm so happy to see you." Narcissa said as she hugged her sister with a smile.

"I've missed you Cissy. Hope you've been keeping Lucy out out of trouble?" Bellatrix replied as she sent a smirk over at Lucius who was standing nearby giving the woman a droll look.

"It's good to see you as well, Bellatrix." Lucius greeted the woman, as the nearby fireplace erupted and more friends came through it. This time it turned out to be Sirius and Remus.

"Sirius. Remus." Narcissa waved the two over.

Both men quickly approached them, and Sirius immediately wrapped his cousin in a tight bear hug.

"It's nice to see you again Siri…" Bellatrix greeted her cousin warmly.

The two shared a look for several moments before Sirius glanced to the side, where Remus was standing with a warm smile and slightly teary eyes.

Bellatrix turned to the man and approached him with smile.

"My wolf. Still mine?" Bellatrix asked in a whisper as she reached him.

"Always." Remus answered as he pulled her into a hug which she readily returned with a happy grin. There would have been tears, but she, along with the rest of her fellows were dehydrated like none other.

"So… Remus and Bellatrix… how the bloody hell did that happen?" Riley inquired as she stood next to Draco with the Dark lord about ten feet away. Draco and the Dark Lord both shrugged simultaneously.

"Not sure. Though Bellatrix always did have a thing for the interesting. She was always a bit… off balanced, and Remus' calm and controlled nature always helped her keep control. I think him being a werewolf, and having moments where he can't control himself, helps Bella relate to herself. The two are alike but also opposites. Where Bella is off, with occasional bouts of heightened lunacy. Remus in calm, with prominent moments of lost control. I guess it was a bonding point." The dark Lord tried to explain, earning nods of understanding from Draco and Riley.

"Well, Drake… come on, let's go meet your Aunt." Riley stated as she urged Draco forward.

The two approached the gathered adults, and Riley made sure to announce themselves, by clearing her throat loudly.

Bellatrix, Remus, Sirius, Lucius, and Narcissa all looked over, and Bellatrix gave the two a curious look.

"Ah… Bella. I hope you wouldn't have forgotten your nephew." Narcissa stated, to the slightly confused woman. At hearing that Narcissa eyes lit up, even more then they already were.

"Oh, my precious little dragon. Look at how much you've grown. You've turned into quite the lady killer." Bellatrix stated as she hugged him.

"You're not actually killing ladies though… right? Because that would be bad, nearly got Sev and Lucy in trouble some years back." Bellatrix added after a moment, earning a dumbstruck look from Draco, and bemused looks from Snape and Lucius whom were both standing nearby.

"Ignore your aunt Draco, she's off her rocker." Lucius told his son.

"No I'm not. Cissy's the one who's off her rocker." Bellatrix countered.

"No… you pushed me off a rocker, when I was four." Narcissa corrected.

Bellatrix stared off for a moment, blinking a few times as she did. "Oh! Well alright then."

"It's good to see you again, Aunt Bella." Draco finally stated as he pushed past all the weird dialogue being thrown around.

"Oh, it's so good to see you two, my little dragon. How old are you now? Oh, I'll have to find you a great present to make up for all the birthdays I've missed. Has Siri tried taking you to a whore house yet? He tried with Lucy once, but the man is a poof." Bellatrix questioned. Her final statement drew laughter from Draco, and Sirius and an affronted look from Lucius.

"My husband isn't a poof, I can assure you, Bella." Narcissa came to her husband's defense.

"It's an actor Cissy. He hires an actor, and he just put's on a **glamour** , and goes to town on you and Lucy takes the credit. Who do you think my precious little dragon got his good looks from? Lucy? Bah…" Bellatrix fired back.

Meanwhile, Lucius was busy being held back by Remus and Snape, while Sirius was currently on the floor laughing his ass off.

"It's okay my little dragon. I'll find your real father for you one day. Then we can get rid of the poof of a husband, your mother has, and get her a real man." Bellatrix stated to Draco who was trying his damnedest not to laugh anymore.

"Woman… when I… you know what? No. I'm not taking your bait again. Wretched woman, been back five minutes and already she's trying to wind me up." Lucius tried to threaten but then realized it was useless and just grumbled to himself as he shook off Snape and Remus. He quickly turned his attention to Sirius and sent a hex right at the laughing marauder.

Sirius let out a yelp and darted away, when he was hit by the hex, it only took a moment for others to realize that his legs were moving on their own, taking him on a run throughout the house.

"Have fun. Mutt." Lucius whispered dangerously.

"So, Draco, is this your girlfriend?" Bellatrix inquired as she glanced at Riley.

"Oh no… this is actually my best friend. Riley, this is my Aunt Bellatrix Black. Aunt Bella, this is Riley Slytherin Gryffindor Uchiwa Black." Riley introduced the two.

"Greetings." Riley offered with a smile.

Bellatrix stared at the girl for a moment, mesmerized by the insane looking eyes that the girl had. She then registered the names and glanced over at Narcissa. "Black?"

"She's Sirius' Godchild. He named her his heir." Narcissa explained.

"So the snarky little doggy, finally wizened up and decided to put a woman on the Black throne. Seems he's not so hopeless after all." Bellatrix stated with an approving nod.

"I resent that!" Sirius shouted as he darted by and then ran up the stairs, his legs still forced to keep him running.

"It's very nice to meet you." Riley offered.

"Nice to meet you as well. You can't have been raised by Siri, you have too many manners." Bellatrix noted.

"Yeah… Sirius only got out of Azkaban a few years ago. It was actually Uncle Remus whom I attribute a lot of my parental guidance too." Riley replied.

"Oh well that's much better. Aside from the flees, my wolf is a great role model. … … he didn't give you flees did he? Gave them to me once. Nearly had to cut my hair… nearly killed him for it too." Bellatrix replied with a smile which then turned sour as she shot a look at Remus whom held his hands up in a placating manner.

"Remus was a good role model. And yes, because of him, I got flees once. But I guess it was more Moony's fault." Riley replied.

Bellatrix shot another look at Remus whom backed up, his hands still raised.

"Well, it's really nice to meet you Riley. I hope you're keeping my little Dragon in line?" Bellatrix questioned.

"I try." Riley replied as she sent a smirk at Draco whom flinched and shuddered from it.

"Bloody slave driver." Draco huffed.

"What?" Riley asked.

"Nothing!" Draco replied with a bit of a yelp.

"Good to see you getting re-acclimated, Bella." Voldemort stated as he approached.

"My lord. I'm so glad to see you again. I wish I could have been there to see you revival, but I did feel it… it was utterly magnificent." Bellatrix greeted the dark lord with reverence. She obviously greatly admired the man, and looked up to him. From the way he spoke in reply, it was obvious he cared for the woman too, however it wasn't in a romantic way. No, it was more like siblings… or perhaps a father and daughter.

"Ah yes…. Once you are back up to strength, I'll have much to tell you. We have many plans set in motion, and with a little luck, the country will be hours within a year." Voldemort stated a bit loudly making sure others in the room heard him.

The reply was a rousing round of cheers from the surrounding death eaters.

"I cannot wait to finally get back to it. I can't wait to hear what kind of plans we've got going on. Though I do have to inquire as to where ickle Karkaroff ran off to? I'd like to see him before I get back to work." Bellatrix inquired with a mad gleam in her eye.

Riley stood off to the side and watched. She recognized that Bellatrix was the girlfriend Remus had spoke of when he said that Karkaroff had put some of his friends away when he acted as a snitch.

"You don't have to worry about that dung pile, Bella. Remus and I offed him a few months ago." Sirius informed her as he walked up to the group. It seemed like he was able to finally lift whatever spell Lucius had used on him.

"I hope it hurt?" Bellatrix inquired as she gave what could only be described as a sultry look to Remus. Since she was currently bone thin, and her eyes were almost hollow looking, with deep purple bags under them, it kinda dashed the appeal, but it was the thought that counted.

"It did. **Imperious curse** , had someone slit his throat from ear to ear." Remus replied.

"Ah, like a little piggy." Bellatrix said with delight.

"Alright!" Voldemort called out drawing all of his followers attention.

"It's great to have you all back again. For the next week, I want you all to rest. Hogwarts is starting in three days. In a week, we shall reconvene and you will all be brought up to speed on our current plans. Until then, lay low, and stay hidden. Lucius will help you all get into contact with the goblins to get your home's wards reactivated. Until then. Welcome back." Voldemort told them all, earning several cheers from his death eaters.

- **Later** -

"So… how did your interview go?" Riley inquired as she spooned with Fleur. It was late at night and Riley had just gotten back. Fleur was already asleep. She had moved in a few days prior and had recently been looking for a job.

"It went well. Wiz any luck I will have a job Madam Malkins soon." Fleur replied sleepily.

Riley simply made a face. She knew that Fleur was only looking for a job because she wanted to contribute something to the household and she didn't want to just live off of Riley's sizable vaults. Fleur was independent in a lot of ways. And if Riley was going to give her a place to stay then she would help by bringing in some money, it was only fair in her mind.

Still, Riley had to grimace at the thought of Fleur being forced to work in the place. There was nothing wrong with Madam Malkins, however Riley suspected the second the store owner realized that Fleur was a Veela she agreed to hire her. I mean who wouldn't want a Veela to work in their shop, think of all then men that would enter and purchase something just because Fleur was there. And that's where it was a problem for Riley. Sadly for Fleur, any chance of getting a good job at say the ministry or any other highly reputable position was dashed by Fleur being a Veela and therefore a labeled, 'Dark Creature' in Britain. It was one of the reasons that Riley had just assumed Fleur would stay in France and find a job there, and Riley would just come see her whenever she could. It's not like she couldn't teleport anywhere in the world, even without a portkey.

But Fleur didn't want to stay in France. Britain was where her mates lived. Britain was where Riley was… and Fleur wanted to be by her side. Of course what the Veela didn't know was that Riley now felt like shit, because Fleur was here, and this place treated her like crap.

"Well… I hope you have fun. If you don't enjoy your job then what's the point? Maybe you can apply for a job at Gringotts. You're good with numbers, and good at dealing with people..." Riley replied.

"Hmhm." Fleur sleepily agreed.

Riley held her closer. She knew that soon the country would be theirs and bigots would finally be put into their place.

 **-The Following Morning-**

"Severus… thank you for finally arriving." Dumbledore greeted the potion's master.

Snape nodded and sent a glance around the room. He was in Grimmauld Place. And he was surrounded by about three dozen Order of the Phoenix members. Many old members were present as well as a few new ones. Three Weasely's were present. The two adults and the eldest son. Moody was here. Shacklebolt too. Remus, and Sirius sat together a few rows back. McGonagall stood nearby, hell even the young Auror Tonks was present.

"We've been waiting for you. Apparently the Angel of Carnage destroyed Azkaban yesterday." Dumbledore informed him.

Snape was quiet for a moment before turning to the headmaster.

"The dark Lord called me back to his side this morning. Yesterday, he and his death eaters launched an assault on the prison. It wasn't the angel. Voldemort weaved an illusion of the angel to frighten the Auror force into fleeing. I'm guessing he didn't want to risk any of his own in an all out assault on the prison. After he was finished freeing all of the prisoners, he gained the allegiance of the Dementors and destroyed the prison's wards and runes. My guess is that the ocean did the rest." Snape explained earning gasps from those present.

"Clever." Moody noted with a gruff nod.

"Bloody wicked. To think the old snake bastard was strong enough to tear down Azkaban's runes and wards… I've been there, that place was as tough as they come." Tonks noted.

"Nymphadora isn't wrong." Sirius agreed, earning a scowl from the woman for the use of her first name.

"It seems Voldemort is adapting his tactics to the changing climate of things." Dumbledore mused as discussions began about what they were to do about this.

It was a few hours later as most of the Order members departed that Snape instigated the first part of their plan. He approached the headmaster when everyone had left, and delivered a message.

"Albus… before I departed to come to this meeting, Voldemort inquired as to how well I remembered the prophecy. I don't know what he intends, but I thought you should be aware." Snape informed him, earning a very disturbed look from the headmaster which quickly turned thoughtful as he turned and walked away.

 **-A Few Days Later-**

Back in Hogwarts. Riley was happy to be back. The castle was a second home to her. She sent clones back to her other home every night to check up on Kushina, whom was still improving and would probably be back to training in a few weeks. She was also bringing Fleur to her room every night, along with her fellow mates, and the first few nights back in Hogwarts were very raunchy. Most of the girls spent the summer with their families, and while they also spent time together, it wasn't nearly as often as it had been at Hogwarts and it was rare for them all to be free on the same days. Being back in school meant they could all be together again.

Things were definitely different this year. The headmaster seemed more tense then ever. While Madam Umbridge was taking her role as DADA instructor and High Inquisitor very seriously. Riley already had plans in place to deal with Umbridge during Remus' inevitable down time each month, since she knew the woman was one of the biggest haters of half breeds and non human creatures that there was.

Draco and Riley had also been made prefects for their year. Snape wasn't at all worried about overworking Riley, he knew she was a demon and thus didn't need sleep. Plus being a prefect granted her special privileges, which he was sure she wouldn't mind. Hermione had also made Prefect for the claws so Draco got to spend even more time with his girlfriend. No one brought it up… but yeah the two were dating. Everyone knew.

Seems a lot of relationships sparked this year. Ginny was still with Theo, Pansy was with Blaise, Tracy was with Cedric whom had activated his own house's courting rights, so that Tracy could leave Hogwarts on weekends and visit him. Hell even Neville was now dating someone.

Another interesting thing to occur was Hashirama becoming fully corporeal. Needless to say after a handshake and a formal greeting, Riley banished him, Madara, and Kurama to **Kamui** and three spent the next few days doing battle, and getting fully reacquainted.

On top of that, Umbridge's DADA lessons were interesting. The lessons were definitely dumbed down a bit, and a lot of it was more theoretical, however it wasn't as bad as it could have been. It seems that while the Ministry didn't want Dumbledore training any possible Vigilantes they also didn't want to hamper any future soldiers they may get out of Hogwarts, and with Thomas delivering a list of basic prerequisites for joining the legion, the Ministry now had a clearer idea of where students needed to be in order to join the military.

Fleur also ended up getting that job at Madam Malkins and was already on her third day of work. While Fleur liked clothing and stuff, she did feel just a bit put out in doing something so… basic…

"I am working late tomorrow. And your mozer intends to send you out some of her Spicy Pork Ramen." Fleur informed Riley as she cuddled close to Katie whom had her back to Fleur and an arm draped over Riley. Riley meanwhile just nodded in understanding and pulled Luna into a tighter embrace.

It seemed like being separated for the summer had finally been what helped to stabilize the harems collective sex drive. While the few days after coming to school were wild, now that it was out of that way, they just wanted to spend the night with each other. Hell this night they didn't even have sex. They just all slept with one another.

The next day, Riley found herself busily writing a letter. Early in the morning a Gringotts owl arrived with an international letter. It was from Gaia. Riley was so happy to hear from her friend again and quickly wrote back. Gaia had informed her of the changes in Suna and how acting nicer was affecting Gaia's reputation with others in the village. People were nicer to her now. Though still uneasy. Riley was happy for her, and made sure to inform her of all sorts of new things that were going on, as well as to inquire about what Gaia was up too.

She quickly sent off her letter and went about her day… it seemed like this year would just be full of surprises.

- **Elsewhere, later** -

Fleur was busy in Madam Malkins folding shirts to place on a table. It was late, and the store would be closing soon. The store owner was in the back counting the money and preparing to take it to Gringotts. Fleur was busy restocking and tending to any customers that may enter before closing.

"Hey there sweetheart, mind if I try out the merchandise?" Fleur heard a voice say behind her. Faster then lightning she spun around and caught the hand of a man whom was about to slap her rear.

"Keep your hands to yourself." Fleur growled out with a warning in her eyes.

The man simply pulled his hand free and raised his hands in surrender. "Sorry. My hands just seem to wander when my eyes are focused on such a stunning beauty."

Fleur found a blush creeping onto her face, and that surprised her. She knew that mens honeyed words didn't usually have any effect on her. She felt something press against her mental barriers. She recognized it. This was allure, but it definitely wasn't a Veela's allure.

"How's about we start over. Name's Francis." The man greeted her with a charming smile.

"I am wiz someone. Unless you intend to buy somezing, zen take your flirting elsewhere." Fleur told him, not letting her eyes leave him for a second. Her danger senses were firing off.

The man almost looked confused for a moment, like he didn't understand why she was resisting.

"Oh come on, sweetness. I'm sure whoever the poof is, he couldn't possibly treat you the way you deserve. I mean… look at where you work. What kind of man, would let a goddess like you work in a place like this?" The man charmed. Again Fleur found herself blushing, as well as growing angrier. This man was doing something to her… while her body was reacting, her mind was able to resist it. She was running through her mind, all of the possible creatures that could be doing something like this to her. A few came to mind but none were stronger then a veela. None could make a Veela bend to their whim. Fleur had to fight off a growl as she felt her body tingle with arousal. She felt her wand slip into her hand and she prepared to give this asshole a piece of her mind, when someone very large entered into the store.

Fleur's eyes drifted to the figure as she felt a familiar magic flood into the place. The figure was tall, almost seven feet. It walked right up to the man, and towered over him.

The figure wore a long black cloak and a solid white mask over it's face. It had a hood up so that no one could see it's face.

It only took a moment for Fleur to recognize who this was. Thinking quickly, she spoke. "Actually sir, my boyfriend is quite ze man. I doubt you could compare."

The man looked offended but before he could say anything he felt a hand on his shoulder and his eyes widened in surprise. He glanced down at the large gloved hand on his shoulder and then slowly turned around. He kept turning until he was face to chest with the large figure.

The man stared at the large figure's chest before speaking. "Sorry… I think I have the wrong store. I'll be going." With that the man quickly left. He made for the door and was quickly outside. Right as he turned the corner and proceed to head into a back alley a figure hopped down from above and grabbed him by the throat. It then proceeded to drag the man into the alley, and just out of sight from everyone else, it tore him limb from limb.

Meanwhile inside, Fleur was thanking her rescuer.

"Zank you… Skorge." Fleur stated to her lover's familiar. The creature offered a growl in reply and turned to head out.

As it left, Fleur continued to ponder as to what the man could have been. Suddenly it struck her, and she suddenly became very grateful for Skorge's presence. The only creature that could seduce a Veela, even a full Veela, was a vampire.

"You alright love?" Fleur heard Riley's voice. She glanced at the door, and spotted her lover there waiting.

"Yes. I… assume you left Skorge to watch over me?" Fleur stated as Riley approached her.

"He wanted to. He worries about your safety. So does RAAM. You're important to me, and thus important to them." Riley replied.

"I see. Zat was a vampire… I'm worried what he will do if he comes back." Fleur stated.

"He wont. RAAM grabbed him when he left. The vamps dead." Riley informed her mate, drawing a relieved sigh from Fleur.

"I never would have thought a vampire would be stalking around Diagon Alley." Fleur stated.

"He probably came from Knockturn alley." Riley mused.

"Well… Zank you for ze help. I'm just surprised I wasn't more affected by the Vampire's Allure. When focused it is stronger zen a Veela's." Fleur said with a bit of wonder.

"It probably had to do with you being my mate. While you were mildly affected physically. Mentally and magically you were immune. Perhaps being tied to me, prevented him from entrancing you." Riley stated with wonder as she helped Fleur finish her work.

"Alright. I'm all done in the back, are you finished?" Madam Malkin inquired as she approached from the back.

"Yes madam. Riley stopped by to take me home." Fleur replied. Riley nodded and with that, the three left the building. Fleur and Riley walked Madam Malkin to Gringotts so she could drop off the money, and then the three went their separate ways.

- **Meanwhile** -

"You two seemed quite protective over Fleur." Riley's clone noted as it and RAAM watched Skorge beat what was left of the vampire to a bloody shredded pulp.

" **She is your future. One day she will mother your children."** Was RAAM's reply.

" **Yes… one day your mates will help propagate your line. We will defend that line… against… all threats..."** Skorge agreed with a snarl as he finished turning the vampire's corpse into hamburger meet.

"Well… keep up the good work. Fleur can take care of herself, but Vampires are masters of manipulation and control." The clone noted. The two familiars nodded and with that, the three vanished.

 **-Elsewhere in Iwa-**

"Please gods! Fuck!" A man screamed as another man drove a knife into his leg.

"Why are you doing this?" The first man cried out. He was currently tied to a chair, and being tortured by this deranged looking fucker in a clown mask.

"You need to see. Look up and see." The man stated as he twisted the knife, earning another scream from the tied down man.

"See what?" The captive cried with tears streaming from his eyes.

"See it. If you see it… then you can be saved." The Clown stated and then he stabbed him in the other leg.

"Please… just tell me what you want me to see…?" The man cried in agony.

"Look! JUST LOOK! SEE IT, DAMMIT!" The clown screamed at him as it pointed up at the dark space at the top of the warehouse they were in.

The captive stared up at the nothingness… feeling absolutely hopeless. There was nothing there. Just empty space. He begged for something to appear, if only something showed itself, then the pain would stop. At the moment his brain made a choice. Either keep hiding the abomination or reveal it. Either way would hurt it, but it was currently under attack, it needed to fend off that pain, and if revealing this secret would make it stop, then his brain would do it.

Suddenly the captive man began to scream in horror. Before his eyes, an abomination unto nature itself, appeared. He kept screaming as he finally saw what the clown masked man could see… Amygdala.

"YES! YES! YOU SEE!" The clown shouted happily.

"I SEE IT! I SEE IT! PLEASE! LET ME GO!" The captive man screamed in terror.

"Yes go. But first. I need something. I need more eyes. More eyes to line my brain. Then I will see as it does." The clown whispered and then drove his knife into the mans skull.

Meanwhile, from outside a nearby window, a majestic purple bird let out an amused trill and then took flight. Eager to see what new terrors would be unleashed.

 **-To Be Continued-**

 _ **Alright, there we go got a few bloodborne flashbacks at the end. Hope you like. I always like to do uncommon couples for my pairings. I hope you enjoyed the changes, and I hope you enjoyed the moving forward. Finally got Gaia reintroduced and Tonks is back. They'll be finding their way into the Harem at one point or another. Riley's familiars are busy doing work and the path to making the hidden village is well under way. Let me know what you think, and I'll be working on my other stories a bit over the next few days, so I'll see ya later, JA NE!**_

 _ **\**_


	52. 46: The Opening

**Here's the next chapter, hope you like it. Also, I've decided on the sharingan ability. I had to only pick one, however I plan on using a lot of yours for Rinnegan abilities. I made my decision, based on whether or not it complimented Riley, and if it was something unique that she couldn't really already do. The idea I chose, was from paskin52, I just liked that is was something, she didn't have already, so I went with it. Thank you all for putting your ideas out there, and also remember that I still plan on using your, but they will be Rinne Sharingan abilities.**

 _ **Warnings: Language, Violence, sexual content, and implied forced prostitution/rape.**_

 _ **K guys I need to expand on this… cuz I know some people are worried immediately by that last warning. I did not, nor will I, ever write a rape scene. And the reason for the slash rape is because I legitimately don't know how to label it. Just so you know, there is a part in this chapter, where it is revealed that someone is being forced to have sex against their will. No scenes no writing no nothing. The slash comes into place because it isn't a person getting screwed, it's a person being forced to screw, if you catch my drift. You'll see why I myself am unsure of the label. The only other scene you need to worry about, is when two unwilling participants are forced to bang, and again I did not write the scene. It leads right up to it, and then skips over. So there isn't anything to avoid. Now… let me make this clear one more time… I did not write any actual rape scene… and if someone knows what to label, it once they read it, I'll happily change the warning.**_

 _ **Now with that being said… this chapter, is going to be heavy. And also… as I'm typing this, I'm sitting at 16,000 words. I will be splitting this chapter in two, and both will be released at the same time. So… please let me know what you think, and at the end, I'll be sure to give my feelings on the situation.**_

 **Broken Angel**

Chapter 46

 **-Three Weeks later from previous chapter-**

Amelia, Albus and Dolores strolled towards the Chamber of Secrets, eager to view the training session that Riley was holding there.

By now the shock had passed and people were clamoring for more information on the hero of Britain. For the summer most people were too dumbfounded by the sudden attack to really grasp Riley's part in ending it. Now however the shock had fully passed and people were clamoring for more information about her. The whole school now adored her. Hell even the Gryffindor's had ceased with their rivalry. They all knew that they owed Riley their lives.

On top of that, word was beginning to spread, Britain was building it's own hidden village. When word got out, foreign nations immediately started questioning the Wizengamot about it. They were curious as to the hows and whys, as a hidden village was not an easy thing to make.

What only the Minister was aware of, was that the village was already being built. Taking a page from her old playbook Riley had constructed another island. This one was just off the Eastern coast of Britain. The island was six miles across and hidden by an eternal fog. On the island the construction of the actual village had also, already commenced. It would take the form of an old style European castle with a small village around it. The fortress would be massive, nearly twice as large as any castle ever built. Right now, Riley was busy constructing it. She was using earth style to make the walls and stone structures of the castle, and wood style to fill in the needed supports. She then carved runes into her work to ensure that it was not only permanent, but indestructible. And to keep those runes active she also carved her own special runes into the stone to have it draw upon nature energy to constantly charge the runes and eventual wards.

While Riley, along with a few Goblin contractors were busy actually designing and building the place. Voldemort and Itachi were filling it with what they needed. They were furnishing training rooms, barracks, weapon ranges, spell casting ranges, training yards, exercise rooms, kitchens, infirmaries, etc, etc.

The project was going along quickly, however it still took time to build. Riley wasn't by any means a designer, and thus had to follow the design plans that were thought up by the goblin contractors they had hired. Also while they were building up, they had hired teams of goblin workers to build down, into the underground of the island. The island itself was only about two miles from shore, and with it bathed in fog, it quickly became an eery sight to any magical who passed by.

Those on the nearby mainland could only look out at the island that had mysteriously appeared from nowhere, and wonder what it was and where it had come from. Some people were even spreading rumors that Avalon had reappeared.

Anyway, at the current rate, the island and the village would be built by the beginning of the new year. Lucius and the minister, had also negotiated a deal with the goblins, in exchange for weapons and armor, the goblin nation would receive a solid cut from the village's profits, and they didn't even need to invest in it. For weapons and armor, the Goblins got ten percent of the village's earnings. The village itself kept Thirty percent, for projects and things of the like, while Britain received the rest.

Needless to say that things were well on their way. Minister Fudge had recently been to the island and was just plain dumbstruck by what he saw. That was why, Amelia, Dumbledore, and Umbridge were on their way to see one of Riley's training sessions, the day before was a Wizengamot meeting where Fudge explained to the gathered group about the progress the hidden village was making, without going into too much detail. Needless to say the Wizengamot was excited, and by extension the three that were now heading to the chamber of secrets.

The three made it to the girls bathroom and found Riley's clone chatting with Myrtle.

"Riley." Dumbledore greeted.

"Ah, headmaster, do you need something?" Riley inquired.

"Yes, we were hoping to view one of your training sessions today." Dumbledore informed her, earning nods from Amelia and Umbridge.

Riley nodded and quickly hissed for the sink to open.

"Go on down, the door should be open. I'll send word ahead." Riley told them as she made another clone and then popped.

The three quickly descended down the stairs, making sure to take in the sights of the infamous chamber. Dumbledore and Amelia had been down here before, but both only once, and that was just after the Basilisk incident, when they were searching the chamber for any excessively dangerous artifacts, that they didn't want in the school. Umbridge had never been down here, but having been a Slytherin in her youth, she found the prospect of seeing inside the legendary chamber to be quite riveting.

They quickly made it to the entrance of the chamber and found themselves standing by a cluster of students all in varying states of exhaustion. They could see another cluster of student on the other end of the chamber, in a similar state.

The three adults quickly glanced at the nearest students taking note of the numerous Riley clones that were busy healing injuries. Amelia herself was a bit taken aback, she could feel the buzz of magic in air, whatever had happened in here, it had been intense.

Amelia recognized the scene, it looked a bit like a few brawls she had broken up in the past. Her eyes scanned the students injuries, she spotted a red haired girl, that looked like a Weasely, sitting near the water, without her shirt on. The girl was busy ringing what looked like blood out of her shirt, while a Riley clone healed a gash on her right side. While Ginny still had a bra on, the sight was a bit curious to the Auror commander since it showed a level of trust the girl had for her fellows since she was willing to be nearly half naked around them.

Nearby she noticed another boy, blonde hair, obviously the Malfoy heir, without his shirt too, he was sitting with his legs in the water, while a bushy haired girl, ran her wand over a cut on his shoulder. Amelia could see the cut healing slowly, and was obviously surprised since it showed that the girl knew quite a bit of healing magic.

"Alright… you have four more minutes of rest. Take your soldier pills, stretch out, and get ready. We're going to run another game of capture the flag. We also have an audience this time, so watch where you throw your magic." The three adults heard Riley call out to the two groups.

The three adults quickly spotted Riley standing on a raised platform, to the side of the main walk way. It raised her up about ten feet to overlook the chamber. She quickly motioned for the three adults to join her.

The three made their way over and **Apparated** up onto the platform.

"Nice to see you found time to come and visit." Riley greeted them.

"You know… I knew you were training them…. But I never expected this." Amelia stated as she glanced at the two groups.

"Yes… this is quite more then I expected as well." Dumbledore added.

"Don't worry. The injuries are a lesson. Pain is one of the greatest teachers there is. It doesn't lie, it doesn't try to make you feel better. It's cold, ruthless, and efficient. I heal their injuries and I keep an eye on the fight. If anyone looks like they're about to die, I step in." Riley explained.

"But how can you be so sure? With this many combatants, surely there are moments when the chaos becomes too much." Amelia replied.

"No… not really. My eyes are so keen that even at their best, when all of them are operating on all cylinders, this fight, appears at a snails pace to me. Each movement taking forever to occur. Nothing is sudden, nothing is instant. There is no chaos on this battlefield. My eyes see everything. Now if this was a fight between Jonin, that would be a different story, but at that point they'd know enough to not kill each other." Riley replied.

"How often do you run sessions like this one?" Dumbledore inquired, slightly worried for his students safety.

"Like this? Every weekend for the last six months." Riley answered to the surprise of the three adults.

"What is this capture the flag game they're playing?" Umbridge inquired, while Dumbledore and Amelia stared at Riley with surprise.

"A simple game. I split them into two teams. Both teams have a flag. Blue and red. The goal is to race across the chamber and grab the other teams flag and make it back to your own. My clones watch the fight, if at any point someone takes an injury, I remove them, take them back to their reinforcement point and they reenter the fight at certain intervals. The test is to teach them coordination and tactics, as well as team work. The reinforcement points act as real life points of a continuous supply of soldiers. Whenever one goes down I send them to their reinforcement point. And every minute the point opens for ten seconds allowing those within it, to reenter the fight. The goal is to capture the flag three times." Riley explained earning nods of understanding from the adults and a very intrigued look from Amelia.

She wondered is she could employ some of these tactics with her Aurors.

"What are the rules?" Dumbledore inquired.

"Not many of those. First and foremost they cannot attack me, or anyone I'm taking care of. Second rule is that they cannot use any technique over a B-Rank, and also nothing that would kill on impact. All of the weapons have been dulled, the kunai are without tips, so are the Shuriken and any bladed instrument is dulled." Riley informed them as she flashed through some handsigns and slammed her palm into the ground. With that done, a couple dozen, six foot tall, six foot wide walls shot up all over the chamber, effectively blocking each teams view of each other.

"Alright… first to three wins. Ready? Begin!" Riley shouted, and with that the two teams began the game. The three adults watched closely as both teams knelt down and began to quickly plan a course of attack. The team closest to Slytherin's head started first. And soon both teams split into smaller groups and began to make their way towards the other team.

The three adults watched as some teams stepped out onto the water, and proceeded that way, while shielded by the cover walls, while some went down the middle. Suddenly two members of the entrance team, shot up and stuck to the ceiling and started firing spells down at the other team, while also shouting out locations to their comrades.

The three adults could only watch in awe as the two sides clashed in a spectacular display of ability. Every single one of Riley's students was at least high Genin, with many reaching Chuunin level already.

While Amelia in Dumbledore stood and watched the scene unfold in surprise, Umbridge could only think, that if this was how good a few children were under Riley's tutelage, then how powerful would elite Witches and Wizards become once the hidden village was built?

- **Meanwhile** -

In Konoha, a surprise meeting had been called for the council, apparently Jiraiya had some info that he needed them to hear.

"Alright… everyone calm down… master, what is it you have for us?" Minato asked, finally getting the meeting underway.

"I've received info from my spies in Britain, that the Wizengamot has begun the construction of a hidden village." Jiraiya informed them.

Most of the Leaf council sat dumbfounded for several moments before finally Tsume Inuzuka spoke, "Are you serious? How in the hell could Britain be building a hidden village?"

"I don't know how, but I do know that many prominent families are putting their weight behind the project. Apparently, Narumi, Itachi, and some Italian named Thomas Gaunt are spear heading the project." Jiraiya explained.

"Narumi, is constructing a hidden village?" Lily had to ask, as the idea ran through her head.

"It seams so. It appears the Wizengamot is trying to create their own force of shinobi to stop any future attack on their land. And Narumi, along with Itachi are the only ninja in that part of the world that could possibly assist them." Jiraiya replied.

"I can't believe this… why have the Wizengamot not informed us of their desire? Do they truly think they can accomplish such a task with only a handful of ninja at their disposal?" Homura inquired.

"Itachi is an S-Ranked Shinobi, who was well on his way to becoming the Anbu commander. Narumi, is an even more powerful shinobi whom slaughtered an army of Iwa and Oto ninja, and killed the Tsuchikage. Iwa has placed her in the Bingo book with a flee on sight order. She's the first person since Minato to receive such a classification. And… she has Madara's knowledge… remember, he helped build this village, it wouldn't be hard for her to do it again." Jiraiya replied earning a few tentative nods from the Shinobi side.

"Do we know anything about this village?" Minato asked.

"Only what it's called, and that it's warriors wont be shinobi. The village's name is in Welsh, it's Pentref Cysgodion Hud. Translating too..." Jiraiya began, but Lily finished for him.

"The Village hidden in Magic's shadow." Lily stated with a far away look.

"You said they weren't training ninja there. What are they training?" Shikaku inquired.

"Something known as the Cysgodol Legion, or Shadow Legion. Warriors with both magic and Chakra at their disposal. Trained like ninja, but with the powers of both groups. And also… the hidden village will be a part of Britain, not a separate entity like the Leaf is to the land of Fire. The Legion will act as Britain's military, under the command of the Wizengamot, and the three commanders." Jiraiya explained, what his spy had told him.

"Well… that's interesting and all, but have we heard any news about the nine tails, or Voldemort?" Utatane, inquired. While the news of a new hidden village forming was noteworthy, it wasn't a major concern for them right now. Such a thing would take a few years to make so they could worry about it later, for now they needed to focus on more important issues.

"Well, I haven't heard anything on the Fox, front. However, it seems that trouble is brewing in the ministry. It seems Fudge and Dumbledore are butting heads over the issue, to the point where the Daily Prophet is openly slandering Dumbledore and burying his attempts to inform people of Voldemort's return. It seems to me, that the Wizengamot is burying it's head in the sand." Jiraiya explained.

"They're a bunch of fools. If they refuse to see the problem coming, then there is nothing we can do for them. But we do need to find the fox. Do we have any leads on where Voldemort could have set up shop?" Minato inquired.

"Not many. I do know that the angel recently destroyed Azkaban, so that cut's off Voldemort's supply of reinforcements." Jiraiya stated, earning a surprised gasp from Lily. To think that the infamous prison was no more, it was almost too much to believe.

"On top of that, things have been very quiet with his old followers. Most of them actually seem to be focused on this new hidden village project. I do know, that Dumbledore has probably restarted his old group, the Order of the Phoenix." Jiraiya informed them.

"That's true… hm… Jiraiya… I want you to make contact with Dumbledore. Offer his our support. If anyone has leads on Voldemort, its him, and we need to get the fox back as quickly as we can. The sooner we have it, the sooner we can reseal it into Naruko." Minato ordered, earning a nod from his master.

"Speaking of which, how goes the girl's training with the **Rinnegan**?" Homura inquired.

"Not so good. She can manipulate gravity a bit, but she can't seem to make much progress with it. She can't utilize the abilities in quick succession, and they aren't overly powerful right now. She can't seem to speed up her use of the abilities to more then once, every five seconds. I'm trying to help her push past this funk, but she just doesn't seem to be making much progress. The ability to use all five base elements is nice, but we really need her to learn all of the **Rinnegan's** powers." Jiraiya answered.

"Perhaps the abilities are just incredibly difficult to learn, perhaps if she were younger and not so ingrained in her ways, it would be easier? Speaking of which, we haven't yet spoken about it, but I do believe we should discuss placing her in the CRA." Hiashi stated.

Jiraiya's eyes shot to Minato and Lily, he expected the two of them to immediately shoot down the idea, but instead they just looked neutral.

"While it would be helpful to propagate the **Rinnegan** , she's too valuable right now to put through pregnancy, maybe after this coming war with Iwa, but right now it's to much of a risk." Shikaku drawled out.

"You're both right. Lily and I have discussed it, and while utilizing the CRA in the normal fashion would not benefit us right now, there are others ways to utilize it, now that we have the needed spells." Minato stated to the council.

"What do you mean?" Jiraiya asked. He felt his gut churn as the realization of what Minato was about to say, clicked in his mind. He didn't think it was possible that Minato or Lily would ever put Naruko through that, to demean her in such a way, but as his student started to speak, he knew he was right.

"We can utilize the CRA in a reverse fashion for Naruko. We'll have her utilize some unique spells, gathered during our time in Britain to allow her to breed with females. This will ensure that she can spread her genetics to others while still maintaining a form of combat readiness." Minato explained. Many of the council members looked excited by the prospect, especially those with daughters. Those Like Hiashi were instantly thinking of how best to utilize this situation to their advantage.

Jiraiya just stared at his student. Then at Lily, then at Tsunade. None of them seemed bothered by this. Jiraiya may have been focused on helping Naruko learn the powers of the **Rinnegan** but he didn't think she needed to be turned into a stud for other woman to create more **Rinnegan** users. His eyes settled on Lily, she was the most unbelievable. She had always considered the CRA to be a barbaric misuse of power, and she was always vehemently against it's use, now however she looked like she didn't care. In fact, the woman was actually looking down at her belly, smiling while she gently rubbed her hand over the clothed flesh.

It was at that moment that it struck Jiraiya… Lily was pregnant. This was exactly how she was when she was pregnant with the twins. She didn't care about anything else, the baby growing in her womb was the most important thing in the world to her. It was about now that Jiraiya realized that, that devotion extended to this new baby as well. It was now more important to Lily then Naruko was. He hoped he was wrong, he prayed he was wrong, but the scene was just too familiar to him, for it not to make sense.

"We'll give Naruko a few more days to learn, while we prepare a list of candidates that could help propagate the bloodline. I'll be taking all possible suggestions into account." Minato informed the council earning nods, and smirks from most of them. Jiraiya was one of the few who was truly disturbed by this. They were talking about turning a young girl into a stud for breeding purposes, like they were talking about the weather. The only others that seemed bothered by this, were Shikaku and Hiruzen. Though Shikaku merely stared at his fellow councilors with this plain look in his eyes, Hiruzen looked almost resigned to it.

Meanwhile, in a shadowy corner of the room, a woman in a black cloak, stood watching. She simply smiled as she felt the shadows shift at her feet, and she had to suppress a chuckle at the look the toad sage was giving his student.

Jiraiya didn't say anything. He simply turned and left. He quickly made his way to the training ground, he knew Naruko would be at.

He found her on her knees huffing in exhaustion. As Jiraiya stared at her, all he could feel was shame, for what his village was about to force her to do.

"Hey kid… we need to talk." Jiraiya stated to her.

Naruko looked up at him for a moment and saw the look in his eyes. She felt a cold chill run up her spine, as well as a sickening feeling in her stomach. Whatever he was about to say… it wasn't going to be good.

 **-Two Weeks Later-**

"The Yule holidays are coming up in about a month… what are your plans, Riley?" Katie inquired as she, Riley, Luna, and Daphne made their ways to the library to study.

"Well… I was planning on making a round trip to visit all of you guys for the holidays… then maybe go to the Malfoy's Christmas ball, cuz I missed last years. Then I figured I'd just spend time at home, with Remus, Sirius, Dobby, and our house guest." Riley answered, not addressing Kushina's name aloud, lest someone hear.

"Hm… well, I'll have to stop bye." Katie replied as the other girls nodded. They entered the library and quickly took their seats, and popped open the books. Everything was going, just swimmingly with Riley. She had her mates. She had her friends. She had a family now. Her training with both of her grandparents was going amazingly well, and on top of all that Kushina was back to training again. She tired easily, but besides that, she was back on a workout regiment, and she was slowly getting back up to her old level.

Hell, even the hidden village was going along nicely. The place was seventy-five percent built, and it was looking like things would be wrapped up just before Christmas. It was almost time for Itachi and Riley to go on a recruiting spree in the Elemental Nations to find rogues or wanderers to join them.

Yep… things couldn't be better for Riley. She glanced over at Daphne as she thought about all of the good things going on, and could only smile. They now had a date for their wedding. It would be June first. Riley couldn't be more excited, and Daphne… well, she hid it well, but Riley could tell she was just as excited.

- **One** **Week** **s** **Later** -

Kakashi was angry… no… anger wasn't the right word for it. Fury wasn't right either. No word could possibly describe how the Copy-Cat ninja, felt about his village right now.

His sensei, was turning into a fucking monster. His own daughter, was being forced to essentially prostitute herself, in order to spread the **Rinnegan** to other members of the village. And the worst part about it… is that neither of her parents seemed to care. Lily was obviously pregnant again, and she seemed to completely forget about Naruko.

While Minato just seemed angry at her. It was like every little slip up, every hiccup in progress was a massive failure in his eyes. It was like he expected her to be perfect, and when she wasn't, he got mad at her.

Kakashi had no clue what had happened to the man in these past few months to make him like this, it was like there was this murderous gleam in his eye, nowadays. Hell, before all of this, he seemed tired with butting heads with the council so often, now… now he was fucking agreeing with them on everything! Kakashi couldn't believe it. How could the noble, albeit foolish man, who had trained him and taught him the meaning of unity and teamwork, turn into this conniving fucking monster that was willing to turn his own daughter into breeding stock for the village?

Kakashi didn't know what exactly was going on, but he knew it had something to do with that woman. The woman in the dark cloak. She appeared every now and again, and was almost always in the council chambers whenever a meeting was called. This all started when she showed up, and Kakashi knew that she had something to do with it.

Ever since she showed up… the villagers had been acting weird. People were on edge, and lashing out. He didn't know what was going on, but it definitely wasn't good.

Kakashi found himself walking through the village, he didn't have a destination, he was just walking. Eventually he found himself stopping and staring up at the Hokage faces on the mountain.

 _'Sensei… what happened to you? Was this really who you were underneath it all? Was this dark and twisted… 'thing' always lurking beneath the surface? How could you do this to Naruko? Do you even care?'_ Kakashi thought to himself.

He let out a sigh as he looked down. His eye widened slightly as he spotted a familiar and soul wrenching sight moving towards him. _'Naruko.'_

The girl was a shell of her former self. Gone was the look of liveliness in her eyes. Gone was the cocky grin that always adorned her features. The girl just looked dead inside. She looked like a walking corpse. Kakashi could already tell that she was losing weight, and wasn't maintaining her appearance. Her hair was disheveled. Her cloths, wrinkled. And her were eyes lacking any sort of light to them. She looked like she had been crying.

"Hey Naruko..." Kakashi tried to greet the girl as she walked by, but she didn't respond. She didn't say anything, she just kept on walking.

Kakashi dropped his head in shame. He clenched his fists in anger. He felt the figures moving through the shadows. Naruko's 'escorts'.

 _'More like jailors.'_ Kakashi thought as his nails began to dig into his palms. These Anbu were following Naruko around to 'protect' her. _'Hmph… more like they're keeping her from killing herself…'_

Kakashi glanced back at his one time student as she continued to walk away. No longer did people look at her with reverence. In fact, many of their glances made Kakashi's blood boil.

He felt sick to his stomach… what had this village become?

A few stray tears fell from his eyes as he watched Naruko vanish into the crowd. Letting out a loud sigh, Kakashi headed for the memorial stone.

' _Rin… Obito… what should I do?'_ Kakashi thought as he stared at the stone. Even though he knew what Obito had become, he still couldn't stop himself from remembering the person he was when they were kids. The one who taught Kakashi to never abandon his teammates and always protect his friends.

Naruko was his sister. He may not have the same relationship with her, as he did with Riley, but she was still his sister. He couldn't let this go on any longer… he needed to do something…

Kakashi took one last long look at the stone before speaking aloud. "I'm going to make you all proud. Rin. Obito. Father… even if it brings shame to my name… I'll protect what truly matters… I promise." and with that the Copy nin made his way home. He needed to write a letter… he knew deep down… if he did this… he may just doom millions to die… but… in the end… in the end, he would do what was right.

 **-Two days later-**

It was dinner time and Riley was enjoying her meal alongside her friends and mates. She had just finished a vigorous training session with Hashirama, and had finally mastered a new ability. The **Wood Golem Jutsu**. As she was eating, the evening post arrived, and to her surprise a bird from Gringotts landed in front of her.

Riley stared at the bird curiously for a moment before taking the letter it had brought. She gave it a treat and then to her surprise it flew away, at mad speed.

"What was that about?" Draco inquired as he watched the Gringotts bird flee in terror.

"Maybe you're being audited or something?" Theo offered to Riley whom shrugged and opened the letter it had delivered.

Riley began to read through it. Several moment passed as she read it's contents. She then reread it from beginning to end.

"Riley!" Luna stated suddenly, as she turned to look at her mate. Daphne and Katie followed suite and a moment later they were struck with a feeling of absolute, indescribable rage.

Riley's eyes were wide and her jaw hanging open. As she read the letter for probably the fifth time. In a sudden movement she was on her feet and walking towards the exit.

"Riley!" Katie called out, as she, Daphne and Luna shot to their feet to follow. The staff and student body all noticed the commotion as Riley stalked towards the exit, her eyes a blazing blood red, and in her clenched fist was a letter that quickly burned to ash.

Riley's mates tried to catch up to her, but before they could, Riley vanished into **Kamui**. They tried to call out to her over the bond, but were surprised when they felt their connection to Riley slam shut. Even their connection through The Gravemind was cut, which left the three plus Fleur confused and terrified.

Meanwhile in **Kamui** , Madara and Hashirama were enjoying some Saki and chatting about the good old days when Riley materialized into **Kamui** , with a look of pure murder on her face.

"Riley?" Hashirama called out to her as he noticed the look of anger.

"What the hell..." Madara began to question as the two approached, only for Riley to let out an ear piercing scream as she grabbed her head, like she was in pain.

"RILEY!" Madara called out to her, as a tornado of fire consumed her. The raging twister was nearly fifty feet across, and the heat it released was skin blistering, even at over fifty yards away.

"What's happening to her?!" Hashirama called out as he shielded his eyes from the heat.

" **She's ascending to the fifth tail."** Kurama answered as he stalked out of the forest to see what the commotion was all about.

"What is this rage? This... carnal murderous fury?" Hashirama asked, over the roar of the tornado.

" **I have no clue..."** Kurama replied as he watched the tornado rage for several more moments, until finally it dissipated.

In the center of a scorched crater stood Riley. All of her clothes had been burned to ash. She had taken on all of her demonic features, and just as Kurama had stated, she now sported a fifth tail.

"Riley!" Hashirama called out to her, as he and Madara made their way over to the girl, making sure to stand on some wooden panels to avoid the scorched glass crater, around her.

When they got closer, they began to hear her repeating something to herself.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I… I didn't mean… I'm so sorry… I never wanted that… I just… I wanted to hurt you… but… not like this…. I'm so sorry." Riley had tears streaming down her face. The two men hesitantly approached her, as did Kurama.

"Riley… what happened?" Madara inquired as they made it to her.

"The Leaf is forcing Naruko… they're…." Riley couldn't even finish her statement. She felt her soul ripping in two. This was not something she wanted. She never wanted anyone to have to endure that kind of pain. She wanted her sister to feel pain, and humiliation… but not like this. She'd never want someone torn down to this… to be unloved, and unwanted. Only seen as a breeding tool. Riley never wanted this for her. She never wanted to put Naruko into this position.

To have her innocence stolen. Riley never wanted this for her. She never wanted Naruko to be reduced to this.

Madara and Hashirama shared a look. They could guess as to what Riley was referring to. If her current state was anything to go by, they knew just what the Leaf was doing.

"They're… trying to breed her? They're trying to spread the **Rinnegan?** What kind of monsters would take a young woman's innocence like that!" Hashirama growled out. Pure rage and unrestrained fury, filling his voice.

"I just don't get it. They need Naruko for the war with Iwa, why would they try to hamper her with a child?" Madara questioned aloud.

"They're not trying to get her pregnant. They're using magical spells to force her to impregnate other woman. They've turned her into a stud for the **Rinnegan**..." Riley stated.

"Gods..." Was Hashirama's reply, while Madara merely stared off with a scowl. He may not like Naruko for her treatment of Riley, but this was going to far. They were forcing the girl to act as breeding stock, she just didn't get saddled down for nine months. This was literaly a spit's distance above fucking rape.

Madara didn't know who he honestly felt worse for right now, Riley or Naruko. It was obvious that Riley was blaming herself for what had befallen Naruko, but on the other hand, Naruko was literally being forced to bang woman and impregnate them, and while having sex all day would be the dream job of any guy in the world, for a woman, it was probably the second most demeaning thing you could do them, besides just outright raping them. She was being forced to commit the act with others… Madara couldn't imagine what the girl was feeling, what a girl even would feel, being forced to act as a stud and impregnate woman, he doubted their was anything that would make a woman feel like less of a woman, then that.

Meanwhile, Hashirama's mind was in whirl. He couldn't believe how far his village had fallen, that they would do something like this to someone they once saw as a hero. He just couldn't fathom how the poor girl must feel right now. She literally had her whole image destroyed. She wasn't a shinobi. She wasn't the girl-who-lived. She wasn't even the Jinchuriki. She was nothing but a prized horse, who's only real purpose in the world was to spread her genes, and then be used as a weapon.

Kurama could only watch the three sadly. His eyes kept flickering to Riley, as he waited for the explosion. The pure unrefined rage. He waited for it. But to his immense surprise, it didn't come.

Instead of fireballs raining from the sky, instead of earthquakes and storms, like he was expecting, there was only a stillness to the world.

 _ **'Come on… rain some fire… make something explode. Create a storm… DO SOMETHING!**_ ' Kurama willed her to react. But again, nothing occurred. It was then that the hairs on the back of Kurama's neck began to stand. As he suddenly realized what was probably going on.

 _ **'Please… please don't have that trait. Please have something… anything else!'**_ Kurama prayed but, once again, nothing happened.

It was then that Riley's third eye opened. The Dementor King materialized around her, his dark cloak shrouding her nude form. Her attire materialized beneath the cloak and Riley slowly lifted her hood, to cover her face.

" **Oh no..."** Kurama whined in fear.

"Kurama?" Hashirama inquired as he heard the whine.

" **She's developed Kokuo's temper."** Kurama stated, with a bit of fear, as he watched Riley slowly turn and walk away.

"What? Is that something she got from the Five tails?" Hashirama inquired, as he shot a glance at Riley, only to feel a cold chill run across his whole body.

" **Kokuo's temper, is legendary amongst us tailed beasts. If you pissed him off, and I mean really pissed him off… he didn't explode… no… instead, he got quiet. He got really quiet. It's like, he got so angry, that he couldn't even physically display it anymore, and so he looked calm, but he wasn't calm. He was pissed. I think Riley just got that trait from him… and if she did, we must all be afraid."** Kurama stated with a bit of worry, before de-summoning himself, back into Riley's body. Riley's summons quickly did the same, while Madara and Hashirama shared a worried look.

Both of them, quickly de-summoned themselves too, and returned to Riley's body… they knew whatever was about to happen, it could only be described, as biblical.

- **That night-**

Naruko sat with this dead look in her eyes, as she waited for her next 'partner'. She absolutely despised this. She didn't feel like a woman, anymore. She didn't feel loved. She felt like a chunk of meat.

Her eyes drifted towards a stern looking woman, standing to the side next to a row of bottles, filled with potency drugs and potions. There was incense burning in the room, and Naruko wouldn't be surprised if one of these days, someone dosed her with ecstasy or something.

The 'ONLY' upside to any of this was that the women what she had to bed were older, and she didn't know any of them. She recognized a few from clans, but she didn't know any, personally. She was dreading having to see someone she knew, like Ino, or Sakura, or…

"Here she is." The stern, crotchety bitch stated as her next partner was shoved into the room. Unlike the others, this one looked younger, and hesitant, almost scared. Then it hit Naruko and she felt like kicking herself.

"Hinata." Naruko stated sadly as she gave her friend a broken smile.

Hinata couldn't even look at her. It didn't take a genius to see that Hinata, did not want to be here. Naruko felt like killing herself, she wondered for a moment if the crotchety bitch had a knife on her that Naruko could steal and use to off herself.

"Alright." The stern woman stated as she took something and injected it into Hinata's arm. All Naruko could do was hold back a growl. She knew what awaited both of them, if she didn't have sex with Hinata. She had tried struggling at first, and at first, she was the one to receive the beatings for non compliance.

They quickly changed tactics after the third day, when Naruko just took their beatings with a smile. Now… if she didn't perform the act… the other woman would get the beating. They didn't care. Whomever these Anbu and the crotchety old woman was, they were professionals in the art of blackmail and coercion. If she didn't sleep with Hinata… then a team of five, two hundred pound men, would beat her half to death, and then make Naruko screw her anyway. And they'd make Naruko watch while they beat her. Hinata… she just couldn't make her friend endure that. They were going to force her anyway… best to just get it over with, so Hinata could leave without the beating. Maybe, if Naruko did it right, Hinata may even find it 'pleasurable'.

Gods the word made Naruko feel nauseous. She wanted to vomit…

Finally she locked eyes with Hinata, whom offered her a sad smile in return.

"I'm so sorry, Hinata. I don't wanna do this." Naruko stated as a single tear fell from her eye.

"I know… I don't blame you." Hinata replied sadly, as she offered her friend a comforting smile.

The stern looking woman, immediately stepped beside them and pulled the draw string holding their robes closed. Both robes fell to the floor, leaving the girls nude. "Begin." The woman stated, her eyes cold and harsh.

 **-Ten Minutes Later-**

" _ **They will all know pain and terror. This will be my warning. This will be that last chance they ever have. Death shall visit the streets of Konoha this night. And I will flood the streets with their blood. They thought I would let this pass. They thought I would sit by and do nothing. They have learned nothing… and now… they have truly earned my wrath. This disease ridden, filthy village, shall forever remember this day… I took the title, Carnage for a reason… and now… they will learn why…."**_ Riley intoned as she floated high above Konohagakure no Sato.

Meanwhile, inside of her mind, Kurama, Madara, and Hashirama could only watch, with bated breath as Riley began to launch her plan into action. None of them knew what she was planning… she wouldn't say anything to them. She wouldn't answer their calls, and she was blocking them from contacting her through the Gravemind. All the three could do was watch… and Riley finally released the restraints on her power, and for the first time… she showed the world… just how powerful she was.

While this was going on, Kakashi was in his house finishing up with packing his stuff.

"Are you sure about this Kakashi?" Pakkun his faithful ninja hound inquired.

"This village has turned against itself. What kind of man would I be, if I allowed the atrocities they're committing against someone I consider to be a sister, to go on?" Kakashi asked in reply.

"You know there's no going back? They'll hunt you too the ends of the earth." Pakkun warned.

"I know. But I'm going to do it anyway. I'm going to save Naruko from this fate. I wont let them destroy what's left of her. I never truly stood up for Riley until it was too late to save her… and now… now Naruko is going through even worse treatment. I wont stand by and do nothing any longer. If I have to lay down my life to defend those I hold precious, then I will, without hesitation. If I have to die, so she can be free, then at least I can meet Rin and my father in the afterlife with no regrets." Kakashi replied as he finished packing and putting on his backpack.

 _'Come on Riley… I know you've gotten my letter by now. I need your help. Please...'_ Kakashi thought to himself as he picked up Pakkun and the two walked out of their house for the last time.

While that was going on, Riley continued to hover in the sky, gathering chakra. She was drawing in massive amounts of nature energy and fusing it with her Youki as she prepared to launch her attack.

" _Riley… I know you can hear me… I need to say something to you. I need you to hear this… please… just give me a sign that you can hear me..."_ She heard Hashirama beg. Riley allowed a growl to escape her lips. It was the only response she had given to their questions in over an hour.

" _Riley… I know what I asked you… about giving them a chance to choose. I still believe it's the right thing to do… however… with that being said…. The Leaf must pay for what it's done…. Do. Not. Hold. Back."_ Hashirama said to her. Riley allowed a vicious grin to spread across her face at hearing that.

" _Unleash your full power, Riley! Show them the might of the Uchiwa Clan Leader!_ " Madara ordered.

" _ **Let your rage power you. Let it consume all who stand in your way. By Dawn the Leaf will face a choice. Atone or suffer a repeat of tonight. Let the sun rise on a landscape, forever changed! YOU ARE A DEMON GOD! SHOW THEM YOUR MIGHT!"**_ Kurama commanded.

"Right!" Riley stated… as her eyes descended down on the sleeping city. The sun was soon to rise… soon the dawn would shed light on Konohagakure, and when it did… it would reveal a place, forever altered.

Naruko and Hinata sat together. Naruko had her arm wrapped around her friend, holding her close. All Naruko could do was glare at her handlers. They just stared back impassively.

"Again." The coldhearted old bitch stated.

"No! I'm not doing it again! Once is enough!" Naruko screamed back in reply.

"Her father paid for potency. You will go again. And then again. At that time, we will revisit this conversation." The woman stated in such a matter of fact tone, it made Naruko want to scream… and so she did.

"Fuck you! Hurt me all you like, but if you lay a hand on Hinata, I'll fucking kill you! Once! Is! Enough!" Naruko growled as she moved in front of Hinata. Seeing her friend like this, so ashamed and broken had finally caused her to snap. Naruko wasn't doing this any fucking more, she would rather die.

"You will learn your place!" The woman stated with a snarl as a team of Anbu appeared around her.

"Fuck You!" Naruko hissed.

The group advanced only to fall forward, each one with a kunai embedded in their back, or in the back of their heads.

"Ho-How…?" One of the still living Anbu muttered in surprise as he lay paralyzed with a kunai sticking out of his spine.

Naruko and Hinata, meanwhile looked shocked. They're eyes drifted towards the door, to reveal Kakashi, with his hand wrapped around the throat of a Hyuuga, whose face was already turning blue from lack of Oxygen.

"That would be my doing." Kakashi stated with a snarl. Gone was his typical aloofness. He was so far beyond pissed right now, that he wasn't even going to try and hide it.

With a single twitch of his wrist, he snapped the Hyuuga's neck while the two younger Genin watched in surprise. Kakashi then stepped over to the two still living Anbu and drove kunai into their skulls.

"Girls… let's go. Hinata… I can help you get to your home, Naruko… you and me are out of here." Kakashi told them, earning a shocked gasp from Hinata and an even more surprised look from Naruko.

"We-We're leaving? Really?" Naruko asked with a bit of hope, not believing it to be true.

"Yeah. I'm going to help you get out of this place. But first we need to get Hinata home." Kakashi replied.

"Wait! Ca-Can I… go with you?" Hinata inquired, nervously.

"You… you want to come with us? You know you'll be listed as a missing nin? The Hyuuga will hunt you to the ends of the earth, and Hiashi will never allow you to become clan leader… any chance of removing the **caged bird seal** will go up in flames if you leave." Kakashi stated as he handed Naruko and Hinata some clothes to wear since they were both still nude, and Naruko was sporting an interesting new appendage.

"I know… but… my father hates me. The elders hate me. And so does the branch family. Even my own sister hates me… my father already plans on putting the **caged bird seal** on me after I get pregnant and give birth. Even if I stay… my dreams are already dead… please… please take me with you." Hinata ended up begging as tears began to stream from her eyes.

"Well… I can't exactly say no. But… this isn't going to be easy. Can you suppress your chakra?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes." Hinata nodded as she got a hopeful look in her eyes.

"I've called for some outside help. It should be arriving any time now. Hopefully within the next twenty-four hours. When it does, we'll make a break for it. Until then, however, we need to lay low." Kakashi informed them. Both girls nodded and got to their feet. Naruko gave a look of discomfort as she shifted with unease.

Kakashi could easily tell why.

"Is that 'thing' permanent?" Kakashi asked.

"No… it'll wear off in a few minutes." Naruko answered with a scowl.

"Oh… good." Kakashi found himself replying with a cringe, as his mind found itself wondering, what 'wear off' entailed.

"Really? Now?" Naruko asked while making a 'seriously?' face.

"Sorry…. Alright. Follow me." Kakashi ordered. Hinata immediately took Naruko's hand, which for some reason, caused Naruko to pause. She glanced at Hinata whom was staring at her dead clansmen. For a moment, Naruko saw something akin to hate, flash in Hinata's eyes. With a comforting squeeze of the hand, Naruko drew her attention back to her. She gave her friend a hopeful smile and the two darted off after Kakashi, both eager to finally be free of this hell.

 **And Done….**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Not Really… I'm releasing the next chapter right after this… anyway, hope you enjoy. Now… as you've read, about what's happened to Naruko, you've gotten a look into how much her life's changed since losing the fox. Some of you may note that Minato and Lily are acting out of character… that is intentional. That is why I had Kakashi note it.**

 **Now, on the issue with Naruko… now that you've read it… I honestly have no clue how to most accurately classify that… it's bad… it's really bad. Like I'm not even sugar coating it… I think this is fucked up… I wouldn't wish that kind of treatment on my worst enemies, but I honestly don't know how to classify it. If that was hard on a few people, I apologize, but like I said, I will never write an actual rape scene. It happens and it's one of the worst things you can do to a person, which is why I referenced it, but I had to put it in for a reason. I had to show that the leaf was going to fully exploit Naruko now… no apprehension, no holding back. They were willing to tear her down physically, mentally, and emotionally, and I wanted to show, that things are fucking bad now. I do hope you find what it did to be unique, because I honestly haven't ever read something where a female character is essentially forced to act as a male and impregnate females… so I hope, that at the very least, it's something unique, that you haven't seen before.**

 **Once again, I know Minato and Lily are acting, fucked up… and there is a reason for it… hinted at in this chapter… and again in the next. Anyway, next chapter will be up, a few minutes after this one, as I put the finishing touches on it. Let me know what you think… JA NE!**

 **\**


	53. 47: Konoha's First Reckoning

**Here's the next chapter. New ability by paskin52 will be used here. Let me know what you think, enjoy.**

 **Warnings: Language, Death, chaos, murder, violence… lot's of intense shit.**

 **Broken Angel**

Chapter 47

Kakashi, Naruko and Hinata moved through the dark alleyways of the city. They needed to find a sewer drain and make it underground while they waited for Kakashi's aid to arrive.

Naruko followed, paying very close attention to her surroundings. This was her chance to finally get out of this hellhole. One would think that Naruko would be worried about her parents or god mother. But they'd be wrong.

" _It's your duty."_ That's what they had all said to her. It was her duty. It was her duty to be used as breeding stock, and forced to fuck woman she didn't know. She didn't even feel like a woman anymore. She felt… like scum… her eyes kept darting to Hinata, and then to where both their hands were still held together. How would she ever earn Hinata's forgiveness? How would she ever atone for that… she didn't know… she hated herself… she absolutely hated herself. She would help Hinata get out of this place if it was the last thing she did. She just prayed, they didn't run into… her.

Naruko couldn't suppress the fearful shiver. For over a month, she had been seeing someone in a dark black cloak… that person's chakra was black… it wasn't dark, or malicious or evil, it was just black… like the fucking void. All of the bad shit started happening when she showed up… was she an evil omen, or a dark spirit? Naruko didn't know… she just prayed that they could get out of the village without running into her.

As she moved along with Kakashi and Hinata, she couldn't help but wonder who Kakashi's aid was.

- **At the same time** -

Riley let out a content sigh as she finished gathering energy. Finally she allowed herself to glide a few feet lower. She felt her body pass through the Leaf barrier and she knew, instantly, that the Leaf barrier squad would be rushing to inform everyone.

"Now… it's time to show the world, the power of carnage. Go forth… my minions." Riley intoned as she flashed through the summoning jutsu.

Meanwhile on the ground, several shinobi shot into an office. "Commander. Something has entered the barrier from the top." one of the ninja shouted to Shikaku Nara, whom was busy preparing for the days work. He quickly shot to his window as his mind instantly realized what that probably was. He scanned the skies until he spotted a dark black dot in the night sky.

"Gods… it's come for us." Shikaku whispered. Right as he said that he felt something echo across the village. It was a wave of pure unadulterated terror. He felt his eyes lock onto the Angel as it hovered in the sky. Suddenly their was a massive poof of smoke, and then, multiple massive winged beasts fell from the sky.

Upon being summoned, Michael immediately split into ten clones. Each one landed just outside of the village perimeter. The ground shook with their landing and it awoke nearly everyone in the village. Each clone was armed with it's own Lance of Longinus.

The men on the walls, screamed in terror at the massive titanic creatures before them. Each Michael, spread it's wings and raised it's Lance into the sky, then, as one, each slammed it's lance into the ground. Everyone felt a stillness enter the air. What they didn't know was that Michael had just erected a barrier around the whole village. Nothing was getting in, or out now.

Shinobi on the wall, immediately began attacking the giant metal monsters. However their weapons and jutsu stopped dead, before hitting them. It didn't take a genius to realize what was going on.

"We're trapped!"

"They erected a barrier!"

"Where did it come from?!"

"Look! In the sky! It's the angel! The Angel of Carnage is here!" Someone finally shouted, and that caused everyone's head to turn towards the sky. Many people, began to spot the angel, as it slowly descended to the earth. And then, almost all at once, tens of thousands of people, whom were already up and could see what was happening, all collectively shit themselves, and started to panic.

- **Meanwhile** -

"What the fuck was that?" Naruko asked. The three of them were in a back alley, and had heard all of the Michael's hit the ground. Now they could hear people screaming in terror and lights all over the village were switching on as people awoke to the screams.

"Hinata?" Kakashi inquired.

"Right." Hinata, then activated her **Byakugan** and her eyes widened in horror.

"Hinata?" Naruko asked as she noticed the terrified look.

"It's her… it's… Ralael..." Hinata answered with an audible gulp.

"Your aid is the fucking Angel of Carnage!?" Naruko screeched through her teeth at Kakashi, whom looked just as dumbfounded as the rest of them.

"No… I… No… that's not important, we can use this to get out. Let's hurry. No one will notice us in this panic, we just have to avoid the Angel." Kakashi replied.

 _'Riley… where the hell are you?'_ Kakashi wondered as they moved through the now bustling streets

Meanwhile, all over the village, people were shooting out of bed and grabbing their shit. Every ninja was trying to get their gear and get outside while every civilian was currently flipping their shit.

At the Namikaze household, Minato was busy gearing up for battle. He had just thrown his jacket on when Jiraiya appeared.

"It's the angel, right?" Minato asked.

"Yep… it's definitely the angel… and I don't think it's here to dick around this time." Jiraiya replied with a bit of worry.

"Right." Minato replied.

"Where's Lily?" Jiraiya inquired as he followed Minato out the door.

"She's in a safe place." Minato replied.

"And what about Naruko?" Jiraiya asked.

"She should be with the commission, doing her duty. They'll get her to the front line." Minato answered.

"The front lines? She's not ready yet… no way can she face the angel, she needs more training. You can't possibly think that sending her to the front while death is literally descending into the village, is a good idea? And... you're… not worried...? She's your child!" Jiraiya asked in surprise as he realized the Minato didn't seem to really be listening to him.

"Child or not, my duty is first and foremost to the village. Naruko is an asset, an expendable asset. She must continue to do her duty." Minato replied, the tone of his voice almost sounded annoyed by the statement.

"Minato… what the absolute hell? This is your daughter you're talking about, and even if you're talking from the Hokage's point of view, what do you mean 'expendable' we need her **Rinnegan**!" Jiraiya shouted at his student.

"Within a few months, more **Rinnegan** users will be born. Tsunade has already confirmed it. At least three confirmed pregnancies so far. Naruko has insured the village's prosperity, she's done her job. The **Rinnegan** will survive even if she falls." Minato replied with a smile. Jiraiya just stared at his student in disbelief. The way Minato spoke just now, was like he was talking about the weather… what the absolute fuck was going on with him?

"Let's go." Minato ordered as he flashed away.

- **Meanwhile** -

Riley was flashing through more handsigns as she landed in an open plaza. She was surrounded all sides by ninja, whom were watching with trepidation and fear.

" _Come, Fenrir._ " Riley whispered in a ghastly tone as she slammed her palm into the ground.

The Leaf ninja tensed as smoke shot out, around the Angel. They're was probably around two hundred ninja around her right now, with more pouring in by the moment. This was a city with two million people living in it. The Leaf had around three hundred thousand ninja, with at least one hundred thousand within the village at all times. The rest were on missions or stationed at bases, and forts. The problem was, most of the ninja that were left to babysit the village, weren't all that good.

The Shinobi gasped as Fenrir emerged from the smoke. In the darkness of night, the wolf was barely visible except for the glowing Kanji and the yellow circles for eyes, that it possessed.

" _Fenrir… kill everything in sight."_ Riley ordered, and with a massive howl. Fenrir launched at the frightened ninja. What followed could only be considered a slaughter.

The elements rushed from Fenrir's body as the wolf attacked. Bolts of lightning shot from it's body. It released dozens of fireballs with each movement, and a constant stream of wind shot from it's body, stopping anyone from even getting close. With a massive leap the shadow wolf jumped high into the sky, and landed on another street block, with it's landing came an upheaval of earth and water. With that, the earth shattered and everything for twenty meters in every direction, was sent flying into the air. Meanwhile the water pipes beneath the city street, burst and huge plumes of water shot into the sky.

Shinobi charged at the beast, but it was a helluva lot faster then it looked. With lightning fast reflexes, Fenrir tore through the crowds of shinobi and civilians. No one was spared the creature's wrath. The only people who weren't killed were children. Everyone else, was slaughtered. Within moments over a hundred people were dead, and that number would only continue to climb, as time went on.

" _Skorge, RAAM."_ Riley summoned the two. They both gave her a look, before charging into the fray.

RAAM let out a roar as he jumped high, right towards a Jonin whom was also jumping. He caught the Jonin, by surprise and delivered a bone shattering punch to the face, that sent the man, hurtling into a building. RAAM then landed and drew his sword. It was a single handed, serrated sword, and the damn thing looked gnarly as hell. It did not look like the kind of blade a person wanted to get hit with.

A Chuunin quickly made a dash for RAAM, kunai in hand. He tried to thrust it into the creature's chest, but was only met with a sudden stop when his kunai broke upon contact with RAAM's armor. RAAM let out a menacing chuckle as he delivered a lightning fast slash to the man's chest. He nearly cut him in two, however RAAM's sword wasn't designed for clean cuts, it was meant to slice and shred. As the Chuunin fell, trying in vain to scoop his organs back into his body, RAAM moved onto his next target. Within moments another three Chuunin joined their dead comrade. RAAM's training with Madara and Hashirama was about to pay off.

Meanwhile Skorge was screeching and screaming wildly. He was swinging his chainsaw staff around with what looked to be reckless abandon. There was a method to the madness of Skorge's style of combat, but no one here would be able to figure it out… not before Skorge gutted them. The loud roaring of the chainsaws, along with the screams, coupled with the bloodshed, turned the scene around Skorge into a nightmare. People were missing limps, or were spilling out organs, the Shinobi couldn't get close and Skorge kept moving into the crowds of civilians, preventing them from using any jutsu.

As people were running or fighting for their lives, some began to notice a tune fill the air. A dreadful, evil song, it terrified them, it made them defecate themselves. This song was unholy! If any had bothered looking up, they would have seen the dark Phoenix sitting on the roof top singing away, filling the air with bone chilling music.

"Asuma sensei… what should we do?" Ino Yamanaka cried in worry. Team ten had all been together, when the fighting began, as they prepared for early morning training. Now they were struggling, just like the rest of the ninja, to get organized.

"The village is in a panic. If things don't get under control soon, any chance of a defense is going to go up in flames." Shikamaru noted. He was definitely afraid, but his analytical mind was already working on ways to keep his team alive, and safe.

"Asuma sensei!" Choji screamed as he pointed at an approaching shadow.

Asuma turned to it and raised his bladed knuckle busters.

"Stay back!" Asuma ordered his team as the shadow figure moved closer, and pointed at him with a dark, gloved, hand. The shadow then let out a screeching noise, that made Asuma's bones rattle.

Asuma felt dread well up in his soul as the shadow got closer, and closer… he felt panic begin to rise as it got within ten feet. Crushing the feeling, he let out a war cry and shot forward, slashing the shadow across the chest. He spun around to deliver another strike when he heard the shadow speak.

"Asuma… why…?" Asuma's eyes widened in horror, as the shadow faded away to reveal one of his clansmen. The man was bleeding from where Asuma had sliced him from hip to shoulder.

"No!" Asuma shouted in despair as he caught his clansmen as the man fell.

"But… how…. Was it Genjutsu?" Ino asked, as her and her teammates stared on in horror.

Shikamaru was about to answer when he heard an ear piercing scream. He glanced down the street, past the crowds of fleeing and panicking people, to spot a woman, rising off the ground. She floated up to one of the buildings. She looked to be struggling, and she was screaming bloody murder at something. Shikamaru watched in horror as the woman's body contorted and then exploded in a spray of blood, bones and organs.

Shikamaru could only stare at where the woman had exploded. His mind was racing, and for some reason he couldn't tear his eyes from that spot. Suddenly, something began to shimmer into existence. Something, straight out of Shikamaru's nightmares.

He watched as Amygdala faded into existence. He watched as a ball of light gathered at the center of it's massive head. And then… a beam shot out and crisscrossed the whole street, where people were running. And in a flash, the street exploded sending dozens of panicking people, along with countless dead bodies flying into the buildings on either side of the street.

Then, to his even greater horror, the creature seemed to look right at him. Slowly and methodically, Amygdala reached down and touched the ground. Where it's finger touched, a portal opened and from it spilled out, around a dozen people. Each one covered in blood, each with this deranged look on their face.

Ino let out a scream as she spotted the mysterious men. She couldn't see Amygdala, but she could clearly see some of it's deranged victims. One, a man wearing a clown mask, let out a loud howl of laughter.

"YES! YES! MORE EYES!" He then darted forward into a crowd of people, tackling a man, and then stabbing him in the face, while he clawed at his eyes. Before he was dragged away by Asuma, Shikamaru got a good look at the side of the Clowns bald head. It looked like someone had drilled large round holes in it…. And then stuck human eyes into the slots.

- **Meanwhile** -

Riley walked through the streets, occasionally her tail would whip out and kill someone, however most people had already fled the immediate area and Riley wasn't moving very quickly.

She rounded the corner and finally came upon a sight she was waiting for. About forty ninja, were waiting for her, each ready to fight to the death.

Even as the carnage began, Riley's anger hadn't subsided, in fact, it had only grown. As she approached the group of Leaf ninja, she felt power build in her eyes, she felt a word on her lips, an unfamiliar word. Still… she spoke it.

" **Hachiman."**

As she spoke the word, she felt chakra rush to her eyes, this wasn't typical for **Rinnegan** based techniques, however it was similar for the **Mangekyou** techniques.

As she pondered the idea of a new **Sharingan** ability, she saw a reddish mist appear around her body. Felt it encase her, and wrap around her entirely. Before she could put too much thought into it, six of the shinobi ahead of her, flashed through handsigns and shouted in unison.

" **Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu!"** With a rush, the six fireballs combined into one massive one, that consumed the street and rushed towards her. Riley wasn't phased and prepared to activate **Kamui** , right as the jutsu was about to hit her. However, before she could, she saw the fire stop. The red mist around her body stopped the attack. She watched as the massive fireball condensed and all of it's energy began to coalesce and compact against the red mist, mere inches from her body.

She felt a sizable chunk of her chakra, rush into the fire, and she saw it fill with energy. Then to her surprise, the condensed fireball, let out a loud roaring noise and fired back at the collection of ninja, the explosion that resulted, rocked the whole village, and Riley was left flabbergasted at what had just happened.

The portion of chakra that she had lost was almost instantly replaced, however if she had been a regular person, like if she was Itachi, this ability would have cut his reserves in half. It seems that the ability blocked chakra and or magic based attacks, amplified their power with her own chakra, by a certain margin, she guessed about five times, and then fired it back from whence it came.

" _ **Hachiman**_ **…** _This is definitely something I look forward to playing with."_ Riley thought to herself as she kept walking.

The massacre continued all throughout the village, Riley's familiars were slaughtering people, bodies were piled in the streets, the city was in flames, explosions ceaselessly rocked large sections of the village, it was like several S-Rank ninja had launched a simultaneous attack against the village. It continued, as Riley walked through the village. Anyone who got in her way, died, the city had turned into a literal hell scape.

The only ones that were spared were children and pregnant woman. And only the young children, like young academy students, anyone who bore the Leaf headband along with any adult, was fair game. She spotted a few of those wandering the streets. She would have felt guilty for the children, if she wasn't so enraged right now. She felt odd… normally when she was this angry, things were exploding. Instead she just felt calm. She casually raised her hand towards a building as she walked by, she released a blast of energy from her hand, and the building was torn asunder. Riley could only barely make out the screams of those that were within the building before she leveled it.

Finally, after a bit more walking, Riley made it to her destination. She was currently standing atop the tallest building in Konoha, the Hokage tower. She heard people approaching behind her as she approached a guard rail that overlooked the city.

Minato, Jiraiya, and Tsunade, along with about fifty Anbu, appeared behind her.

" **So you've finally made it."** Riley stated, her voice, a deep monstrous hissing noise.

"We knew you would come for us, monster." Minato stated, as his force got into battle position. None wanted to attack her, they had all seen her deflect numerous attacks back onto them already.

" **I had always intended to deliver a warning, to give the innocent a chance… but it seems you've forced my hand. Come sunrise… no one will ever again question… my power. But first… I must deliver my message."** Riley stated.

"What message?" Jiraiya asked, when no one else did.

" **The Truth."** Riley replied as she cast a wandless **Sonorus**.

" **PEOPLE OF KONOHA! DO YOU HEAR ME? WILL YOU FINALLY HEAR WHAT I HAVE TO SAY? THIS MORNING, YOU HAVE TASTED MY WRATH… YOU HAVE COMMITED CRIMES… HORRIBLE, TERRIBLE CRIMES. I CANNOT FORGIVE SUCH ACTS. TO THE GUILTY, I SAY THIS… DO NOT RUN… DO NOT HIDE… ADMIT TO YOUR CRIMES AND WHEN I APPEAR BEFORE YOU, BOW LOW… AND UNDERSTAND THAT I, AM YOU PUNISHMENT!** " Riley began. Everywhere in the village, people looked to the sky.

Meanwhile, Minato and Jiraiya were busy writing out an intricate paralysis seal.

" **TO THE INNOCENT… LISTEN TO MY WORDS! HEAR WHAT I HAVE TO SAY. AT THIS DAWN… I REVEAL TO YOU THE TRUTH. THE TRUTH ABOUT YOUR LEADERS. WHEN YOU HEAR IT… YOU WILL BE ANGRY… YOU WILL FEEL BETRAYED AND HURT… IT IS AT THAT MOMENT, THAT YOU WILL HAVE TO CHOOSE… REMAIN IN DARKNESS AND STAND BY THE LEAF! OR ABANDON THIS SINKING SHIP… ATONE FOR THE SINS OF YOUR LEADERS AND FIND A BETTER PATH. KNOW THAT YOUR FIRST HOKAGE IS ASHAMED OF YOU ALL… AND TO THOSE WHO BELIEVE IN SUCH THING… KNOW THAT HE IS AWAITING YOU ALL, IN THE AFTERLIFE."** Riley continued with her speech. As she was going, Mito finally arrived. She appeared in a burst of fire, beside Minato and Jiraiya. Her eyes were locked onto Riley, both were filled with malice and hatred.

" **I WISH TO TELL YOU THREE STORIES. THE FIRST… IS ABOUT A WOMAN… WHO LOVED THE HIDDEN LEAF WITH ALL HER HEART. YOU SEE… SHE WAS AN ORPHAN, WHO'S BIRTHPLACE HAD BEEN TAKEN FROM HER. SHE WAS BROUGHT HERE, AND TAUGHT TO LOVE KONOHA. THIS WOMAN… SHED HER BLOOD, FOR THIS VILLAGE. SHE FOUGHT ALONGSIDE YOU IN THE THIRD GREAT NINJA WAR… AND SHE CALLED YOU COMRADES. SHE GAVE HER LIFE, TO THE VILLAGE. ONE DAY SHE DID SOMETHING STUPID, AS HUMANS SO COMMONLY DO… AND SHE ENDED UP PREGNANT. THIS WOMAN… COULD NOT HAVE BEEN HAPPIER. SHE HAD ALWAYS WANTED A FAMILY… AND NOW SHE HAD A CHILD OF HER OWN. WHEN SHE WENT TO TELL THE FATHER, AND HIS WIFE, THAT THEIR STUPID NIGHT TOGETHER, HAD RESULTED IN CHILD… INSTEAD OF BEING MET WITH AWKWARD ACCEPTANCE… SHE HAD HER BABY TAKEN FROM HER. THE MAN AND HIS WIFE, FEARED WHAT SHE WOULD DO TO THEM, TO THEIR REPUTATIONS, SO THEY STOLE HER BABY, BEFORE IT COULD EVEN BE BORN. THIS WOMAN… WAS KUSHINA UZUMAKI. AND THE PEOPLE WHO TOOK HER BABY FROM HER… WERE NONE OTHER THEN YOUR FOURTH HOKAGE AND HIS WIFE!"** Riley stated to the village.

All throughout the streets people shared looks. Thoughts raged through their minds. Some didn't care, unable or unwilling to see why that justified this. Some could only gape, unable to believe that their precious Hokage could be capable of such a thing. While the rest could only feel anger… with one thought running through their minds… 'Was this all his fault?'

"Minato… is that..." Jiraiya began to ask his student, but he stopped when he noticed the look of pure, unrefined hatred, that Minato was throwing at the back of the Angel. Jiraiya nearly feinted at that… Kushina had been their friend… she had taught Minato seals, and was always there to support him. Hell, Jiraiya always thought the two would end up together, after Minato rescued her, when she was a kid. He couldn't believe that his student would steal a baby. He glanced over at Tsunade, expecting to see similar disbelief on her face, but instead, all he found was rage, rage directed right at the angel. ' _She knew… was I the only one who didn't know what they did?'_

In an alleyway, Kakashi, Naruko and Hinata stood staring at the sky. All three, unable to believe this.

Kakashi could only clench his fists in rage… he was finally beginning to realize that he never truly knew who Minato Namikaze really was. if that man was willing to steal a baby from her mother, and that mother was a friend… then he truly was a monster.

Naruko on the other hand… actually had a better idea of what was going on. In fact… she now understood things so much clearer… Riley had been that baby. They had taken Riley from Kushina, and placed her into Lily's womb, alongside Naruko… that was why her parents… no… that was why the fourth Hokage and his Wife, didn't care for her sister…

If she still possessed the Fox's power, she probably would have slipped into a violent murderous rage at this… without it though, all she could do was simmer in her anger.

" **THE SECOND STORY, IS ABOUT THAT BABY. A CHILD… STOLEN FROM HER MOTHER… USED AS A VESSEL FOR THE DEMON FOX'S SOUL, HATED BY HER FELLOW VILLAGERS, AND IGNORED BY THE TWO PEOPLE WHO SHOULD HAVE LOVED HER. FOR HER STORY… WE NEED TO START AT THE BEGINNING. JUST AFTER SHE WAS USED TO SEAL AWAY THE FOX'S SOUL. HER TWIN AND HER WERE ATTACKED BY VOLDEMORT… IN AN ACT OF PURE, ACCIDENTAL MAGIC… THIS CHILD ACTIVATED THE RINNEGAN, AND DEFLECTED THE KILLING CURSE BACK AT THE DARK LORD. AN ACT THAT SHOULD HAVE SEEN HER HEILED AS A HERO, WAS INSTEAD GIVEN TO HER TWIN. THIS CHILD GREW UP ALONE… IGNORED… HATED… BEATEN… AND NEGLECTED..."** Riley told the story… all the while people were sharing looks as they recalled the little girl they use to beat, tease, ignore, and downright terrorize.

Minato, Jiraiya, and Tsunade all looked surprised by this… to learn that Riley was actually the girl-who-lived… it was shocking to say the least.

Meanwhile… Naruko looked like she had just been slapped… she hung her head in shame, as she realized that she had taken credit for something her sister had done, all these years… her sister had been the one to save them, not the fox… not Naruko.

" **FINALLY… THIS CHILD GREW STRONG… AND WITH HER STRENGTH, CAME ACCEPTANCE. THE PEOPLE WANTED HER… NOT FOR WHO SHE WAS… BUT FOR WHAT SHE POSSESED… POWER. THE FIRST HOKAGE FOUNDED A VILLAGE WHERE ALL THOSE WHO BELIEVED IN EACH OTHER WERE FAMILY… AND INSTEAD OF THE VILLAGE COMING TOGETHER TO HELP THIS CHILD… THEY HATED HER, OSTROCISED HER… AND IN THE END… THIS YOUNG WARRIOR WAS PUSHED AWAY… NEVER TO RETURN. AND… TO MAKE MATTERS WORSE… THIS CHILD'S MOTHER… KUSHINA UZUMAKI… WAS THE GRANDCHILD OF YOUR BELOVED FIRST HOKAGE… YOU PEOPLE… QUITE LITERALLY DROVE THE FIRST HOKAGE'S LIVING LEGACY, AND THE LEGACY OF UZUSHIO FROM THIS VILLAGE. THAT IS SOMETHING HE DOES NOT FORGET… OR FORGIVE.** " Riley continued. She knew that wherever they were, the elders were hanging their heads in shame… they had failed their sensei.

Meanwhile, in the village people, especially shinobi, could only feel shame at what they'd done. To think… they had not only drove away the girl-who-lived… but Hashirama Senju's living legacy.

"Hashirama is dead… and Tsunade is his legacy… your words are hollow… angel..." Mito stated as she continued writing seal characters alongside Minato… Jiraiya had long since stopped and was openly glaring at his student and old teammate.

"That little bitch isn't the Senju legacy… your lies mean nothing!" Tsunade spat, with rage. She was met by a shock wave of energy that sent her sliding back, while the Anbu that were behind her, went flying. She let out a huff, and readied to face the angel, only to see that it hadn't even turned to face her.

" **AND FINALLY… MY LAST STORY… IS ABOUT A HERO. A GIRL… YOU ALL LOVED, AND CHERISHED. THIS GIRL… LIVED HER WHOLE LIFE AS A HERO. EVEN WHEN SHE WAS SURPASSED BY HER TWIN, SHE NEVER LOST HER SHINE. SHE NEVER WAVERED IN HER BELIEF THAT SHE WAS A HERO. AND THEN… THROUGH A FEW SIMPLE ACTS… THE PLACE THAT ONCE ADORED HER… TURNED ON HER. SHE HAD THE NINE TAILS, FORCIBLY REMOVED… SHE AWAKENED THE RINNEGAN, AND BY THOSE TWO SIMPLE ACTS… SHE BECAME NO ONE TO YOU ALL. FOR WEEKS… HER TEACHERS HAMMERED INTO HER… THEY BEAT HER… THEY PUSHED HER… THEY DID EVERYTHING IN THEIR POWER TO FORCE HER TO MASTER THE RINNEGAN. BUT THOSE FOOLS HAD NO CLUE WHAT THEY WERE DOING. THEY HAD NO IDEA, THAT THE PROGRESS SHE WAS MAKING, WAS TYPICAL… THAT SHE DOING WELL… NO… ALL THEY SAW WAS HER SISTER, AND A WAY TO SURPASS HER. IF THIS GIRL WASN'T STRONGER THEN HER SISTER… THEN WHAT GOOD WAS SHE?"** The angel intoned, it's voice carried to every corner of the village.

Jiraiya could only drop his head in shame… he knew he had been too hard on Naruko… but the council kept pushing for results, and he just thought that with a little tough love, Naruko could finally push past whatever funk she was in. Turns out she was doing fine, the whole time… and all he was doing was hurting her.

In town Naruko, stared at the sky in wonder… she hadn't been screwing up. She was on the right track… she kept thinking she was doing something wrong, she felt like a loser because she couldn't figure it out… and in the end… she was on the right track.

" **THIS GIRL… WITH ALL THE PROGRESS SHE HAD MADE… WAS CONSIDERED A FALIURE BY HER VILLAGE. YOUR LEADERS MADE A CHOICE THAT WOULD FOREVER TEAR AWAY HER INNOCENCE! IN A SAD ATTEMPT TO GAIN ACCESS TO MORE RINNEGAN USERS… THEY UTILIZED BARBARIC METHODS… THIS GIRL WHO WAS ONCE A HERO… HAD HER INNOCENCE STOLEN. SHE HAD HER PRIDE AS A NINJA… AND AS A WOMAN… RIPPED AWAY. THIS GIRL… WAS NEARLY BROKEN BY HER OWN HOME. JUST LIKE HER SISTER WAS. NOW… NOW THE WORLD WILL KNOW JUST A FRACTION OF HER PAIN… THIS… THIS IS PAYBACK. THE NAMES OF THOSE THREE WOMAN, THAT YOU ALL DESTROYED, AND TORE APART… KUSHINA UZUMAKI. NARUKO NAMIKAZE, AND THE ONE WHO WAS ONCE CALLED NARUMI NAMIKAZE."** Riley finished with her story. She felt something race towards her. She recognized the sound of chains.

"Got you!" Mito stated triumphantly as the chains wrapped around Riley. Seals began to appear on the chains and slide onto Riley's skin.

"We've got you. Clever ploy, attempting to turn the Leaf against me… but no one will believe the lies you've told." Minato growled as he approached the angel.

" **EXCEPT FOR THE PART WHERE RILEY UCHIWA NEVER RETURNED TO THE LEAF, EVERYTHING I'VE SAID TO YOU, THIS MORNING, HAS… BEEN… TRUE. I SWEAR IT, ON MY LIFE AND MAGIC."** Riley stated with a grin, as a flash of magic consumed her, to show that the oath was made. People all over the village, shared looks. Those that knew the meaning of magical oath, knew that she couldn't be lying.

"It doesn't matter. You can no longer move. You will be sealed away, and the village will use your powers to elevate ourselves to new heights… you've lost." Minato stated as he got closer to Riley.

In response, Riley simply laughed. She could tell the seals that were on her skin now were paralysis seals, and damn good ones too. She couldn't move at all, and Mito had added seals to her chakra chains, so Riley couldn't phase through them with **Kamui**. Riley wasn't really surprised, I mean Mito was working with Obito… she'd obviously have a plan in place to deal with him.

So now Riley couldn't move. However… what they didn't know, was that she didn't need to move to use any of her ocular powers. However… she couldn't use any of the fancy ones, since they'd recognize those. So she went for subtle. **Limbo: Border Jail.**

Minato got within arms reach and flashed through handsigns. He reached towards her, and was about to make contact, when he was sent flying by a kick to the side of the head, courtesy of one of Riley's limbo clones. The fourth Hokage had no way of seeing that coming, and was sent flying sideways off the roof and into an adjacent building, where he proceeded to plow through it, and straight out the other side, into the ground.

Even Mito was caught off guard, however before she could react, she received an organ crushing punch to the gut.

Mito doubled over, as her spine snapped and her internal organs ruptured from the blow. She vomited up blood, in a continuous stream, and her chakra chains weakened to the point that Riley easily burst free of them, and overpowered the paralysis seal.

While she was on the ground, one of Riley's Limbo clones curb stomped her through the floor. She vanished into the tower, where she slammed through every floor until she hit the concrete basement. The impact of her body, shook the building, and that impact would have killed any normal person.

Riley doubted that she'd be gone for long.

" **YOU HAVE HEARD MY WORDS. NOW I WILL FINISH WITH WHAT I CAME HERE TO DO. KNOW THIS… YOU ALL HAVE A CHANCE. FOR THOSE WHO ARE INNOCENT. RENOUNCE THIS VILLAGE AND IT'S WICKEDRY AND YOU WILL BE SPARED… FOR THE GUILTY… FACE ME WITH DIGNITY, AND DIE LIKE THE WORMS YOU ARE."** Riley finished her speech. She turned to address the Anbu, along with Tsunade and Jiraiya, when she was met with a strange sight. Riley felt something, grab hold of her, and she immediately felt a hand on her chest.

She looked down at it and traced it to an old man, standing before her.

" _Lord third."_ Riley addressed the old man. He looked battered, probably engaged one of her familiars. Behind him hung the Shinigami… he was trying to use the **Reaper Death Seal** , to seal her away.

"The Leaf… will stand tall… we shall not fall to you." The Third Hokage stated valiantly.

" _I always liked you, Lord Third… you were a good man… I'm sorry that you won't be able to see your wife when you die… but… you've sealed your fate."_ Riley stated with only the slightest amount of sadness in her voice.

Hiruzen's eyes widened, and he immediately activated the technique. The Shinigami shot his hand through Hiruzen's chest and right into Riley's chest.

"Sensei!" Jiraiya shouted. He knew there was nothing he could do now. The old man, was on his own.

The Shinigami began to pull, and as he did the cloth that hung from Riley's body went with him. The cloth passed into the third's stomach as it slowly pulled away from Riley. As it passed into Hiruzen's body he shuddered. He then shuddered again. And then… the Third locked eyes with Riley. She allowed her **Rinne Sharingan** to shine through the shadow over her face.

"I screwed up… didn't I?" Hiruzen asked.

"Yes… _Goodbye, old man._ " Riley replied, and like that the Dementor King's head rose from the cloth and he drank in The Third Hokage's soul.

Everyone watched in horror as the Dementor sucked the life out of the old man. The Dementor then resettled it's form over Riley's body.

Then in a swift motion, Riley grabbed the arm of the Shinigami.

" _ **Reaper… remember your place. You may be able to help these mortal's seal the nine tailed beasts… but I am not one, bound by their restrictions. You, servant of death, hold no power or me!"**_ Riley hissed and with a swift motion she tore off the Shinigami's arm. The death god floated back, as it stared down at the enraged archdemon. For a few moments, it looked like the death god, was going to fight back… but then… it started to fade away. Riley was simply too powerful to fall to a reaper. And in all truth… Reapers weren't that powerful. They were just agents of death, and the Shinigami, was deaths agent for this world. It could be killed, and when it died, death would just create another reaper. So it decided to depart. It wasn't worth dying, just to get the Sandaime's soul.

Riley held the incorporeal hand in her own for several seconds before she absorbed it.

 **-Meanwhile in her head-**

"She didn't just do what I think she did… did she?" Hashirama inquired with worry.

" **Holy shit, she absorbed a bit of reaper. Holy Shit…. No… you know what… HOLY SHIT!"** Kurama made sure to clarify his current opinion on the matter.

"Well this'll be interesting." Madara noted.

 **-Back on the outside-**

 _'Gods… reaper tastes like… heartburn.'_ Was Riley's thought, as she wondered, just what possessed her to absorb the piece of a reaper.

Finally she just turned to the collection of Shinobi whom were currently, completely dumbstruck. She had just killed the third Hokage. Avoided the **Reaper Death Seal** , and forced the Reaper to retreat. If any of them, had control over their legs right now, they'd be running.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Tsunade screamed as she rushed towards Riley. The Senju princess, had just watched her sensei get his soul sucked out… she wasn't thinking rationally any longer.

She charged up all of her strength and released her Yin Seal. Her strength multiplied as high as it could go, and she prepared to deliver a mountain crushing punch to the Angel's face.

Riley however, merely stood and watched, she contemplated, just letting it phase through her, but then changed her mind, when a cruel, twisted idea entered her head.

" **Hachiman."**

A red mist wrapped around Riley, and caught all of the chakra in Tsunade's strike. Her fist passed through the barrier, but none of the monstrous chakra did. Riley simply caught Tsunade's fist in her own and pushed the Senju princess back a few feet. Riley felt a large portion of chakra infuse with Tsunade's, and build for a redirect.

Before she could flee, Riley's Tail shot out and wrapped around her arm.

" **You cherish that super-strength of yours… let's see how you like being on the other end of it. _"_** Riley stated with a rage filled chuckle.

"Tsunade!" Jiraiya screamed as he charged to her aid. Meanwhile all of the Anbu were scattering to avoid the redirect.

Jiraiya had barely made it a few steps, when the energy from Tsunade's super punch, was multiplied and fired back.

" **BOOM!"**

Everywhere in the village people felt the shock wave, and everyone who was standing between the Hokage tower and the Hokage mountain, received a one way express pass for an intimate tour of the monument's interior. All in all, because of Tsunade… roughly ten thousand people… died instantly.

The shock wave sent Jiraiya careening across the village to slam violently into the village wall with enough force to break eighty percent of the bones in his body. Tsunade however was not so lucky. She went flying across the village, right into the mountain, where she found herself, buried in a crater, one hundred feet across. Every bone in her body, was broken into pieces the size of gravel, and the internal damage she took… let's not even go there. The **only** thing that saved her from dying on impact was her **Yin** **Seal** … That was it.

Riley stared at the destruction before her. The blast wave from Tsunade's redirected one hundred times punch, had leveled every building between the Hokage tower and the mountain.

Riley felt all warm and fuzzy inside as she surveyed the carnage. She wondered for a moment if either of the Sannin were alive after that. She didn't much care. Her eyes, flitted to the tail that had been holding Tsunade's arm, to reveal that it still had the arm… which meant that Tsunade… didn't.

"Hahaha..." Riley chuckled as she dropped the arm and crushed it with gravity, forever denying the legendary medic, the ability to reattach it.

" **PEOPLE OF KONOHA. YOU'RE SANNIN ARE BEATEN. THE THIRD HOKAGE IS DEAD. THE FOURTH IS WOUNDED… YOU ARE BEATEN. KNOW THAT I WILL RETURN AND COLLECT THE ANSWER FROM ALL OF YOU… BUT BEFORE I GO… THERE IS ONE FINAL PAYMENT YOU MUST MAKE TO ME. FRIENDS, FAMILY, THIS VILLAGE'S FUTURE… IT'S GOING TO VANISH!"** Riley stated in a demonic voice.

As she spoke Amygdala was Apparating around the village, snatching up certain people. People Riley intended to persuade to join her hidden village. Amygdala placed portkeys on it's victims and sent them to holding cells in Slytherin Castle back in Britain.

As this was all going on… Kakashi, Hinata, and Naruko were closing in on the village gate. They had no clue, how they were going to get past the barrier or the multiple Michaels but they needed to worry about getting there first.

"That thing really is unbeatable." Naruko stated as she heard it speak of defeating the two living Kage and the Sannin.

"Shh… we're almost… Shit!" Kakashi yelped as the angel descended from the sky, right in front of them.

Naruko, instinctively positioned herself in front of Hinata, as the angel stared at them for a few moments.

With a casual step the angel summoned a stalagmite of earth that speared a nearby shinobi. The magic was so a casual… so easy… that any thoughts of resistance, immediately faded.

Kakashi… almost as if sensing his doom, did what he knew he should and he dropped to his knees.

"Mighty angel… I know I've done wrong. I'll face my death… without fighting it. But please… allow Naruko and Hinata to escape… you spoke of their plights… of the pain they've suffered… please just let them be free of this place..." Kakashi begged, his own guilt manifesting as a belief, that the angel had come for him.

He felt more then saw the angel step up in front of him. He expected pain, or ghastly words. Instead he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"I got your letter." He heard, and with speed that would have broken a normal person's neck he shot up to look at the hooded figure. Though instead of a shadow over her face, he was greeted to the darkened face of Riley. Her **Rinne Sharingan** , glowing red, and her third eye, looking like it was trying to bulge from her forehead. She looked like a fucking demon… but he knew it was her.

"Ri..." Kakashi began, but before he was finished, he was tugged into **Kamui**.

"What'd you do to him!" Naruko shouted.

"Naruko… I'm sorry." Riley said with sadness as she looked up at her sister.

"Riley?" Naruko stated in disbelief.

Riley looked surprised for a second before she smiled. "You said my name."

Before either girl could get over their shock, Riley's tails shot out and wrapped around their torsos. They were both then quickly sucked into **Kamui**.

Riley sent a glance over towards Michael and nodded. With a screech, the massive armored creatures tore their spears from the ground, releasing the barrier. Then with another screech each one raised it's lance and swept it across the Leaf's walls, knocking out most of the standing walls, and leaving the village, defenseless.

Then with a pop, nine of the Michaels vanished with the original hoping over to stand before the Hokage Monument. The mighty creature took it's lance in both hands and swept it across the mountain faces ruining each and every one of them. Then with one final screech, Michael left the battlefield.

Riley quickly sent a mental command to the rest of her familiars to desummon themselves, and she prepared to leave as well.

"Well done… Angel. Well done indeed. I underestimated you. But it wont happen again." Riley heard Mito's voice state. Riley turned to the sound of the voice and found the hooded woman standing a few yards away.

Without responding Riley raised her hand, gathered fire magic within it, infused it with hellfire, and fired the deadly bolt of flame right at the smug, manipulative bitch.

Mito didn't even bother to dodge as the hellfire hit her dead on. As it struck, Mito fell to the ground, but she didn't scream. Riley watched as the hooded figure lay lifeless and burning in hellfire for several moments.

"Angel's don't use hellfire. They can't. Magic may be stopping me from telling anyone what you are… but I know… believe me… I know." Riley heard a voice from nearby state. She spun around and spotted the man she had speared earlier with the rock stalagmite. Instead of hanging limply like he was before he was now looking up at her, smiling… when he spoke… it was in Mito's voice.

"I wonder… what will happen between the two of us? Two beings who can't die… will we spend forever fighting it out? Or will one of us, absorb the other?" Mito's voice mocked from the man's corpse.

"One day… You're going to make a fatal mistake… and when you do… you'll find yourself on your back… looking up at me… as all that you've built, burns to ash around you. You are a betrayer… and those that you have betrayed… Hashirama… Madara… Kaguya… they do not forget… or forgive." Riley stated back.

The man's face twisted into rage, as he snarled in reply, "YOU KNOW NOTHING! I'VE BEEN PLAYING THIS GAME FOR YEARS… YOU CAN'T BEAT ME! MADARA COULDN'T BEAT ME! HASHIRAMA, THE FOOL, PLAYED RIGHT INTO MY HANDS! EVEN TOBIRAMA, THAT STUCK UP NO GOOD WHORE OF A MAN WHO WOULD FUCK ANYTHING THAT MOVED, WAS NO MATCH FOR ME! YOU WILL LOSE. I HOLD ALL THE PIECES, AND YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW THE GAME! YOU CAN'T BEAT ME!" Mito stated in anger and confidence.

"I wonder what Kaguya, would think about this?" Riley stated aloud. Mito's voice released a snort of amusement.

"My idiot sister… always was to stupid for her own good..." Mito chided.

Hearing the condescension Riley felt something urge her on. Something told her to go one step further… that she would get something important from it.

"I meant Kaguya Otsutsuki." Riley clarified. The man's eyes widened in literal horror, and Riley knew she had what she needed. With a burst of magic the man's body was destroyed. Mito's voice didn't return. Riley turned and started to walk. She passed by the burning corpse of what she had originally thought was Mito, but as she passed it, she realized that the woman burning to ash in the flames, the young woman that had been wearing the dark cloak, wasn't Mito. It was some blonde chick.

Filing that away, Riley took flight and flew high above the village. She looked down at the ruins and spotted Minato staring up at her. She stared down, and decided to leave a parting gift behind. She knew he could teleport it away, but she was going to make sure he had to work for it.

She clasped her hands together and charged up her energy. With a mad laugh she stated loudly.

" **Tengai Shinsei!"** With that, a massive meteor appeared above her head, and started bombing towards Konoha. The meteor was easily five thousand meters across… way bigger then the one she had dropped on Nurmengard.

With a smile, she vanished into **Kamui**. She knew Minato would send the meteor away, but the act would leave him drained for days.

As Riley departed, another person stood staring up at the sky. A red haired woman in a long black cloak.

 _ **'Slaughter! Kill! Ravage! Rape! Pillage!"**_ Dark and evil voices screamed in the red head's mind.

"Silence!" Mito Uzumaki barked. The voices immediately vanished. She let out a huff and turned to walk away. She would need to prepare more… if there was even a chance of Kaguya's true return… then she needed to be ready.

 **-In Kamui-**

Riley appeared to find, Kakashi, Hinata and Naruko all sitting together staring around in awe.

They all turned to look at her, as Riley walked towards them.

"Riley… you're… you're… the angel?" Kakashi got out in shock.

Riley didn't reply. Instead she knelt down in front of Naruko. The two locked eyes for several moments.

Finally they spoke. "I'm sorry." They stated in unison.

Riley looked surprised. She was half expecting, loud yelling and questioning, not an apology. The surprises kept coming as Naruko wrapped her arms around Riley, and held her close.

"I'm so sorry… for all the shit I've done to you…. I've missed you so much… ever since that night in the graveyard… I just can't stop thinking about how much I miss you." Naruko cried as she hugged her sister tightly.

Naruko wasn't hoping for anything. The only thing she wanted, was for her sister to allow this. She didn't want Riley to push away. That's why… in a moment… that Naruko would never forget, she cried, as she felt Riley's hands on her back, pulling her into the hug.

"I hate you, you annoying little brat. And I don't forgive you. But… I'm willing to give you the chance… if you'll give me the chance." Riley whispered to her sister.

Naruko felt a smile split her face in two, and she held her sister tighter as tears fell from her eyes. "I love you, Riley. I promise… I'll make it up to you."

Riley could only smile, as her sister started to cry. The two remained like that for some time… this was a moment neither had ever shared. But it was a long time coming… afterall, they were sisters. Siblings, and if their was one thing that mattered to those with Uchiwa blood, it was siblings… and now… after all these years, they were both Uchiwa.

 _ **Alright… there's the end of the next chapter. Honestly… I feel like I should just end this part of the story, here, and right a second book. I'm not gonna, but if a had to pick a spot in the whole story, where I would end it, to write another, book, it would be here.**_

 _ **Now as a note, for those who didn't get what happened at the end. What I have been referencing for a while between Naruko and Riley was that Riley had he genetic unsealed, while Naruko had them fully sealed. The only part of Naruko's genetics that wasn't sealed was Senju dna… so basically, she had the mind of senju. While Riley didn't have any seals, and was thus, twenty five percent Uchiwa. The two clans naturally hate each other, and without any oversight, the twins were at odds. Now that they both have their genetics unsealed, Naruko feels the sisterly bond, she should have. In fact she now feels a powerful connection to Riley, due to how they're twins and Uchiwa. Remember, those with the Sharingan are cursed to love with such an extreme, passion it drives them insane when the object of that love, leaves.**_

 _ **Again, another hint that something fucked up, is going on with Mito. Apparently she can speak through puppet bodies, and possess people. Oh! And she has evil voices in her head… this should give you all hints as to what's going on, and why the people around Mito are acting fucked up.**_

 _ **\**_


	54. 48: I hate you So let's start over

**Here's the next chapter. Also would like to clarify something. The children Riley avoided attacking were very young ones. Basically the non ninja. And also I would like to clarify that she 'avoided' attacking them. That doesn't mean she was actively trying not too. She simply didn't target them. So any of her AoE attacks, may have killed children, but she never saw them in groups and was like, 'yeah, that little shit, is dead!' So yeah.**

 **Warnings: Language, violence, sexual content.**

 **Broken Angel**

Chapter 48

One hundred and sixteen thousand. Around ninety thousand of that number, was civilians. The remaining twenty-six thousand were ninja… and all of them were dead.

The number of injured was even higher. The only good news, out of all of this, was that none of the hospitals or clinics were hit, so there were plenty of places to treat people's injuries. When the sun had set the previous day, there had been two million people living in Konoha. Now, one in every twenty people, was dead. All in under an hour.

The list of dead, included such names as, Hiruzen Sarutobi, Hayate Gecko, Yugao Uzuki, Aoba Yamashiro, and Ebisu. Riley had no pattern of attack and thus, only those that ended up in the path of her, or her familiars, took the brunt of the fighting.

Jiraiya, had survived the impact with the wall, though he was now in a full body cast, and he probably wouldn't be able to move for a month or two, and even then, he'd need a shit load of physical therapy. He definitely wouldn't be able to make a full recovery. He'd probably still be able to remain a ninja, but he'd never be as good as he once was.

Tsunade on the other hand, was in a coma. The damage she had suffered had been extreme. Luck had been the deciding factor, of her survival. However… even if she managed to wake… she'd never fully heal. Many of her bones were turned to powder, and she was now missing an arm. Her days as an active ninja, were over.

Hundreds of shinobi were returning to the village by the hour. Many returned only to stand stock still, at the sight of their once great home. Nearly two hundred, had also been taken, after the fighting. Most were ninja, some were civilians. There wasn't much consistency, in those taken. The only noteworthy, trends, was the entirety of team ten, the entire Nara clan and the entire Aburame clan. Along with them were the Hyuuga heiress Hinata, Naruko Namikaze, and Kakashi Hatake. Everyone else, was taken at random or at least, that's how it appeared to the Leaf.

Team Eight was one of the teams that had been out on assignment before the attack. Sakura had been placed in their team to sub for Hinata, and receive training from Kurenai. They arrived to find their home in ruin, bodies laid out in the streets, whole city blocks reduced to rubble, fires raged everywhere, with survivors struggling to put out the roaring flames.

"Gai!" Kurenai shouted to her fellow Jonin as she spotted his team, standing, and staring at the ruin as well.

Gai, sent a glance towards her, only to continue staring off. He and his team had also been on assignment, and had just recently been called back to view the devastation.

"What happened here?" Kurenai asked.

"It was the angel. Ralael, attacked a few hours ago. Killed the Third Hokage, injured both the Sannin, and ended thousands of lives. Then it left a warning… that she'd be back, and we would all face her, and she would judge us for past crimes." Gai answered as he once again surveyed the damage.

"I can't believe this… Kurenai sensei, I need to go find my mom and sis!" Kiba shouted to his sensei as he and Akamaru darted off. All Kurenai could do was nod as Shino too wondered off to look for his family. He made it into the shadows of a back alley, when he suddenly felt his bugs shift nervously. He glanced around, right as a dark purple bird flew by and dropped something into his hands. He caught it, instinctively, and instantly vanished, falling for the timeless classic… at least in Britain, of 'catch the portkey!'

Needless to say… Konohagakure had literally been brought to it's knees. They had been struck at their home, where they felt safest. Now… no one felt safe. Every single person was on edge, and what made it worse was this gods-be-damned melody that would occasionally drift across the village. It make people feel ill, the source of the singing was a dark purple phoenix. Whenever anyone got close to the bird it would fly away at insane speeds, and it was very good at dodging attacks. Then, a few minutes later… it would land in another part of the village and start singing it's sad, heart wrenching music, that only served to make people feel even worse.

Needless to say, Konohagakure had been darkened by this attack, and it didn't seem like they would recover for quite some time.

- **Meanwhile i** **n** **Kamui** -

Riley remained, holding her sister close, for several long moments. It took a while before the two finally separated. Upon separating, Riley flashed through handsigns and summoned Madara, Hashirama, and Kurama.

Kakashi, Hinata, and Naruko were immediately left rigid, when the monstrous Nine Tailed Fox appeared in the clearing. However, it didn't look vicious, or angry. It just looked curious.

"You… You can summon the Fox's spirit?" Kakashi asked with a great deal of fear, as he stared at the beast that had once nearly destroyed their home.

" **I am not just a spirit any longer. I am the reformed, Nine Tails. I have all of my power back, plus little extra… so don't go tempting me, mortal… The only reason, I'm not flaying your flesh, is due to Riley's love for you."** Kurama growled at Kakashi, whom quickly nodded in reply.

"You got the fox's power back from Voldemort?" Naruko, asked in surprise.

"No… I'm the one who took it." Riley replied, her face was as cold as ice.

Naruko's eyes widened, along with Kakashi's and Hinata's.

"You… You're the one who took the fox from me? I… Wh… No… I guess I shouldn't need to ask why." Naruko said in a sad tone.

"I was helping a friend. Kurama has been good to me. He helped make me what I am today. Without the soul, you would have never been able to use Kurama's full power… it was a waste, so I took it, and returned it to him." Riley stated.

Naruko's face, held a distant look for several moments, her mind was in a whirl.

"I don't know whether or not to be angry at you. If you hadn't taken the Fox's power from me… then none of this would have happened. However… if none of this happened… I wouldn't have known what kind of monsters the Fourth Hokage, and his wife, were." Naruko stated as she gave her sister a hard look. She felt betrayed… but then again… she knew she shouldn't. She'd never done anything to earn her sister's love or affection. Her sister had no reason to care for her.

"Hate me." Riley stated.

"What?" Naruko replied with surprise.

"I said, that you should hate me. I took the Fox's power for two reasons, and two reasons only… one was to help a friend. To give Kurama his power back. And the other reason was to hurt you. So… feel free to hate me. Because I wanted to hurt you." Riley told her in a cold tone.

Naruko stared at her sister in disbelief for several moments, as tears began to well up in her eyes. "You… wanted this to happen to me?"

Hearing that… Riley's eyes widened and she immediately shook her head in the negative. "No! I never wanted 'this' to happen to you. I wanted to hurt you. I wanted to take away what made you great. I wanted to kick you off the pedestal, that you'd been placed on. And I wanted the fall to hurt. But I always knew you'd dust yourself off, and get back up. I never wanted anyone to hurt you like this. No one… should have to endure what you did…." Riley let her head fall in shame. Her eyes still glowed red, showing that her rage hadn't yet subsided.

"Riley…?" Naruko whispered as she noticed her sister glaring at the earth.

"Hate me… hate me for what I did to you. Hate me for hurting you, and causing this. But I want you to know something… Kakashi sent me a letter, telling me what happened… the second I heard… I came for you… I… just wanted you to know that. I've done wrong by you… just as you've done wrong by me. I don't honestly know, who can say they've had it worse… we've both hurt each other. That's why I'm giving you the chance to earn my forgiveness. And that's why I'm asking for the chance to earn yours. I wont make it easy… I don't like you… and I certainly don't trust you… but… I can't hate you… not anymore, not after what you've been forced to endure." Riley said to her sister.

"You did all of this… for me?" Naruko sputtered out in surprise.

"I was always planning on destroying the Leaf. But… this incident was the straw that broke the camel's back. I couldn't just let you suffer… no matter how much I wanted you too… I guess even as a demon, I can't fully kill my emotions." Riley answered with this faraway look.

Naruko was quiet for several long moments. She just stared at her sister, her face was a storm of emotions. Naruko didn't know what to feel… finally she just decided to speak, and see where her mouth led her. "If I give you the chance… the chance to earn my forgiveness... will you tell me the truth? Will you tell me, why you're like this? Will you tell me about your mother?"

Riley stared at her sister for several painstakingly long moments before she replied. "I don't trust you."

Naruko looked ready to say something back, to argue her case, but Riley just held up her hand to silence her. "I don't trust you… and nothing you say right now will convince me otherwise. You want to know the truth? You want to know why I'm like this? You want to know my secrets? Then you'll have to swear an oath. And for the immediate future, you'll be learning Occlumency. That is the only way, I'm telling you anything. I have too much at stake, to take risks now."

Naruko stared at her for almost a minute before she nodded in understanding. Riley then shot a look at Kakashi and Hinata. The look told both of them, that if they wanted in on this, then they needed to swear an Oath of Secrecy as well. Kakashi and Hinata both nodded, and Kakashi quickly showed Hinata how to swear an oath on your magic and life.

A few moments passed and the three swore to never reveal Riley's secrets to anyone, they swore on their lives, and on their magic. Riley had made them speak words she had come up with, to ensure there were no loopholes they could exploit. She trusted Kakashi, but then again, he had just turned away from the Leaf. She didn't want him to ever turn back, but if he did, she needed to ensure her secrets were safe.

After swearing the oath, Naruko locked eyes with her sister. "I want to know everything. I want to know what you know. What's going on? Why is this happening? What are you going to do? I want to help you… you saved me from that place… and now I need to repay you..."

"Naruko… I'm going to destroy the Leaf. I'm going to kill Minato, and Lily. I'm going to shatter the Elemental Nations and tear the current system apart. You don't have to get involved. I didn't save you, so that you would owe me. You don't have to be a part of this. I'll take you to Britain. I'll find a safe place for you… and you can live your lives happily there. You don't need to get involved with my revenge." Riley replied as she gave her sister a focused look.

"At this point… I don't care what you do with the Leaf. I only ask, that you give my friends a chance… but other then that… I don't care anymore. I've lived the last few months in hell… I'll gladly stand by and watch it burn. But… if you let me… I'd like to help you. I want you in my life Riley. I know you can't trust me right now, but I don't want us to keep hurting each other. I want us to be sisters." Naruko stated as she offered her sister a kind smile.

"Are you sure?" Riley asked as she gave her sister a look.

"Yeah." Naruko replied with a nod.

"I'd like to help too." Hinata offered. "I owe you for freeing me. I'll help wherever I can."

"I'm with you Riley. This was a long time coming. I'm just sorry it took so long." Kakashi added.

Riley just gave the three a look before smiling and nodding.

"Now… can we get an explanation as to why you look like that and who these people are?" Kakashi inquired as he gave Madara and Hashirama a curious look. He then looked closer… he then came to the realization and let out a girly scream.

"I'm guessing he recognizes us." Hashirama noted.

"You! He recognizes you! After all, your face has been plastered on that damn mountain for eighty damn years." Madara countered.

At hearing that, both Naruko's and Hinata's jaws fell open, as they too, realized who Hashirama was.

"Naruko, this is 'our' grandfather, Madara Uchiwa. And this is 'my' great-grandfather, Hashirama Senju." Riley introduced the two.

"How is this possible?" Kakashi asked as he stared at the two in awe.

"Well...it goes like this..." From there Riley began her explanation. She told them about becoming a demon and how Madara came to be alive. She told them how she took on the guise of Ralael and what she ultimately hoped to achieve. She then explained how she found Kushina, and Hashirama's eventual revival. It took several hours, but eventually she managed to get them fully up to speed on what was going on.

"So… Voldemort doesn't want to kill me?" Naruko clarified.

"That's correct. That was all meant to throw the Leaf and Dumbledore off balance. They'll focus on you and the prophecy that states that one of us, will be the one to defeat him. What Dumbledore doesn't know is that the prophecy was fulfilled when I vanquished him years ago." Riley answered.

Naruko let out a sigh of relief to know that she wasn't being hunted by a dark lord. While Riley had been telling her story, Hashirama had been checking the three of them, to ensure that they were physically all right.

"You need to eat more… you're a bit underweight." Hashirama stated as he gave Naruko a look. Naruko could only blush and nod. Little know fact, was that Hashirama Senju, was one of her idols.

"So… is Itachi in on all this?" Kakashi inquired.

"Yeah… speaking of which..." And with that, she vanished out of **Kamui** , only to return, several moments later with Itachi and Voldemort.

Riley quickly brought the two up to speed, and the Uchiha clan head was left with a rather focused glare on his face from that point on. Meanwhile Voldemort was staring at the sky, his face devoid of any emotion, but Riley could sense the anger stiring within him. Voldemort despised the harming of children… and while he didn't like Naruko… having her turned into breeding stock was just deplorable in his eyes. Naruko wasn't a monster… she was just a brat… an idiotic little bully. A swift kick in the face, is how she was meant to be dealt with. Frightening the hell out of her, by making her think he was going to kill her, was definitely alright, but tearing her down to nothing and then stealing her innocence, and her pride as a woman… that was going too far.

"Well… it seams the Leaf is unraveling. I'm sorry you all had to endure that. If there is anything I can do to help, just let me know." Itachi offered to them.

"So… you managed an attack on Konoha. Were there any survivors?" Voldemort inquired. All the while, Naruko kept staring at Tom with this confused look. She seemed to recognize his energy, but he was currently in his handsome, noble, human form, and thus looked nothing like the monster she had faced in the graveyard. Riley referred to him as Tom, and so Naruko hadn't yet pieced together, that this was Voldemort.

"My attack on Konoha was meant to serve as their last warning. I'll give them some time to think about what they've done. I'll let them sweat it out. But one day… I'll return… and when I do… I'll level the village to the ground, and salt the earth." Riley replied, her voice cold, and a look of pure hatred had taken up residence on her face.

"Hey, Riley… you should probably reopen your connection to your mates… they're probably worried sick." Hashirama noted. He also knew that Riley's mates were probably the only ones who could calm her down right now. Kurama had explained that the Five tails, embodied 'cold, righteous, fury' it didn't explode like the Four tails did. The five tails was capable of rage, but after a certain point, it just got so angry that if couldn't display it anymore. Riley had adopted that trait. She seemed calm right now, but the glowing red in her eyes, and the threatening, hypnotic spin of the tomoe in all three of her eyes, was enough to convince Hashirama that she was still beyond that enraged point. She had it all bottled up, and she needed to release it. Riley's mates were probably the only ones who could calm her down and help her release that pent up rage in a non aggressive manner.

Riley's eyes widened with a bit of surprise as she recalled closing the connection. She let out a sigh and allowed the connection to reopen. She immediately felt worry, and relief flood the bond. Her mates definitely were worried.

" _I'm sorry. I'll talk to you guys soon. Daphne, let headmaster Dumbledore know that I went home to speak with Sirius about an important letter I just received."_ Riley sent her thoughts to her mates over their connection through the Gravemind.

Riley felt curiosity surge through their bond, but she simply ignored it, and refocused on her current situation.

"What'll you do with them?" Voldemort inquired as he gestured at Naruko, Hinata, and Kakashi.

"I'll take them to my home in London. Once the village is finished being built, I'll move them there." Riley replied.

"Do you have a plan for what you'll tell Dumbledore? I mean, I'm guessing you're departure wasn't overly stealthy." Itachi questioned.

"I'll just tell him that I got a letter from Kakashi, so I went home to speak with Sirius about what I could do… I then went to the Ministry to speak to the Minister, about traveling to Konoha. I'll wait for a bit and head there just after news reaches them about the attack. That way when I show up, I'll have a reason for knowing of the attack." Riley replied.

"Alright. So… what do we do now?" Itachi asked after a moment of silence.

"Well… first and foremost, I need the two of you to begin meeting with our possible recruits." Riley told them, earning curious looks from everyone present.

"During the attack, I kidnapped some people to help build up our new village's forces. I want to see if they can be turned and convinced to join us, and if not, at least we can deprive the Leaf of their skills." Riley explained, earning nods of understanding from Itachi and Voldemort.

"Who'd you take?" Kakashi inquired.

"A few shinobi and civilians, that I liked from my time in Konoha. Other then that, I grabbed a few people that would benefit our village, and or groups that had a tough time in Konoha, that we may be able to convert like the Nara and Aburame, respectively. I also grabbed the clan heirs of the Sarutobi, the Yamanaka, and the Akimichi clans, and I plan on using them as leverage to force their clans to surrender. Hopefully with me holding their heirs over their heads, the clan leaders back in Konoha will feel alienated from the Leaf government and it'll cause instability within the council." Riley explained.

"You plan on keeping Konoha destabilized." Kakashi noted.

"Indeed. Amygdala has returned to Iwa, and is back to causing instability. With it there, Iwa will be very hesitant to risk launching an attack. Meanwhile without it's commanders and top strategist from the Nara, Konoha will be placed in an awkward state, it's normal chain of command is now broken, and they'll have to readjust, which will take time. I just need to keep them off balance long enough, for people to make their own choices without the Leaf's propaganda bearing down on them." Riley continued.

"Well thought out. I'll gather some of the Death Eaters and we'll head to where they're being held. Any tips before I go?" Voldemort inquired as he stepped up to her.

"A few. Focus on the Aburame's abilities. They control bugs, so be sure to praise that ability. Many within Konoha alienate the Aburame because of their bloodline. Show them that we find their power to be amazing, and that they shouldn't fear to show themselves. For the Nara, don't bother trying any mind games... they'll see through it. Just focus on the clans safety and stability. Ensure they understand that they're only choices are to join us, or find a place to settle down and remain out of our way. There is no going back to Konoha, if they value their lives. For everyone else… just work your charm." Riley replied before reaching out and placing her hand on Voldemort's chest. He offered a quick nod of understanding before he vanished from sight.

"What did he mean by Death Eaters?" Naruko asked.

"That was Voldemort." Riley replied causing Kakashi, Hinata, and Naruko to go wide eyed.

Riley simply smirked at their expression and sent Itachi away as well. She then gathered up her three new wards, along with Madara and Hashirama, and took them to her home in Britain. There she brought Kushina, Sirius and Fleur, up to speed. She also went to Hogwarts, to quickly grab her other mates, and brought them to her home as well. Once everyone was gathered, Riley sent a clone to watch the Ministry, and wait for word of the attack to reach them.

Once that was done, she filled everyone in on what was going on.

"You know, you really scared the shit out of us, Riley." Katie admonished her, as she sat next to Riley.

"I know… I'm sorry. I was just so angry… I didn't want you to try and stop me… I didn't want anyone to talk sense into me. I was going, and no force on this earth was going to stop me." Riley replied.

"You've grown another tail." Luna noted.

"Yep…" Riley affirmed as her tails swayed listlessly by her feet.

"I told Dumbledore what you told me too. He was curious as to why you ran off in such a hurry, I didn't have anything to really tell him." Daphne informed her.

"Thanks." Was Riley's reply as she offered Daphne a smile.

"So… what are you going to tell people?" Fleur inquired.

"The truth. If anyone asks… I'll tell them the truth. I'm not going to hide what the Leaf has done. I want their reputation to suffer. I plan on attacking them with this information in the Daily Prophet. I'll make sure all of Britain is aware of what they did." Riley answered.

"You know… if you use my old title… it might get an even greater reaction from the people of Britain." Naruko stated to Riley.

"What do you mean?" Kushina asked in reply. Naruko sent the woman a curious look. She still couldn't believe that Minato and Lily had willingly stolen a baby from this woman. Even in the few moments she'd know her, Naruko already liked Kushina. While Riley carried a few of her traits, her personality was pretty much the exact same as Naruko's. Kushina was loud, boisterous, and friendly… she held a naturally sunny disposition, much like Naruko.

"Well… to the people of Britain… I'm still the Girl-Who-Lived. The one who beat Voldemort. You could use that to your advantage… and then when the Leaf counters that by saying that Riley is the real Girl-Who-Lived, then you can bring up your own treatment… that way… it's a double whammy." Naruko explained.

Riley looked thoughtful, while Sirius nodded in agreement.

There was silence in the room for several moments. Finally is was Daphne who addressed the Elephant in the room.

"I don't mean to be pushy or nosy, and perhaps it isn't my place to ask but… what are you two gonna do if your friend ends up pregnant?" Daphne inquired, which brought all conversation in the room to a halt. Everyone turned and stared at the two, who were now shifting nervously in their chairs. Kakashi placed a comforting hand on Naruko's shoulder to show that she had his support, while the other's kept almost all emotion from their faces as they stared.

Riley gave the two girls a look and sat forward in her chair. Both Hinata and Naruko shared a look, and then stared down at the ground, not knowing how to answer that.

"Alright… since the Elephant has been brought up… let's address it. I need you two to choose… and soon, on what you'll do if a baby results from this. Hinata's fifteen, and while young, she has the right kind of body type to bear children at this age, so I doubt there is anything that will physically hamper her from carrying any child to term. With that being said… we'd need to check for underlying medical concerns, make sure their isn't anything hidden that could be a problem. Now… I need you both to make a decision on this. Hashirama and myself are both fully capable of aborting any baby that results, however neither of us will enjoy it, and we would very much prefer, if it was done as early as possible. If neither of you want any child that may or may not come from this… tell us now." Riley stated to the two girls.

Once again, both girls shared a look. Finally it was Naruko who replied. "It's Hinata's body. It's her choice. I wont force anything on her. If she want's to keep any baby, that comes from this… then I'll help her all the way. If not… then I really don't have any say in the matter." Naruko stated, earning an encouraged look from Hinata, whom was happy to hear that Naruko would still stand by her.

"While partially true… if Hinata doesn't want any child, that comes from this, but you do… I can always transfer the baby to your own womb. Initializing pregnancy is all a matter of hormones. That's why I say, you both need to come to a decision. Since you're both woman… both of you can carry a child… so if one of you truly wants this… or is willing to live with it… then you can have it." Riley countered which earned a surprised look from Naruko which quickly turned thoughtful.

"If I end up pregnant… I'll carry the baby to term… and I'll love it no matter what. It's still my baby… and while I wish it had been under different circumstances… I don't mind having Naruko's baby." Hinata admitted with a blush, which brought a massive blush to Naruko's face as she shot Hinata a wide eyed look.

"Aw… that's cute." Kushina swooned.

Meanwhile, Riley's own mates sent smiles her way, Riley could only stare at the two girls with a smirk.

Naruko's lips flapped incoherently for a few moments, before she finally spoke. "Hinata… I… didn't know you felt like that… I… Why didn't you ever tell me?" Naruko stuttered out.

"I was always too nervous… and you always had guys following you around everywhere… I thought… I doubted there was any chance you'd accept me… but… the truth is… I've loved you since I was six. You were the first person to stand up for me. I still remember that cold winter day, when you chased away those bullies who were picking on me… your actions that day… they inspired me… and… throughout the years of watching you… I… started to fall in love with you." Hinata admitted. Her face was currently as red as a fire engine. Her stutter was engaged, in full force. While Riley and Naruko had both rescued Hinata from bullies when they were all little, Naruko hadn't ever asked for anything in return. When she'd done it, she simply did it to prove that she was awesome. When Riley had done it, it had been for the right reasons, but the resulting slap she had gotten from Hinata's bodyguard and subsequent prank-fest on the Hyuuga Clan probably muddied the whole thing up in Hinata's mind. Plus Naruko's had happened first, so it made sense.

"Hinata..." Was all Naruko could say as she stood dumbfounded at her friend's confession.

"I hate what they made us do. I hate how they forced us together like that. And… I hated that dead look in your eyes… but… I don't blame you for any of it. You were kind and gentle with me. And when it was over… you held me… and protected me. I absolutely hate how it happened… but… it doesn't change how I feel about you. I love you, Naruko." Hinata admitted.

Naruko could only stare… she just stared for what felt like an eternity. Finally… she took Hinata's hand and smiled… even through her blush and embarrassment, she smiled brightly. "Thank you, Hinata. No matter what happens… we'll face it together. I don't really know how I feel about you… but… I wont turn you away, until I know for sure. Let's just take things slow for now… and I'll find my answer."

Hinata could only smile back and wipe a few tears from her eyes. To think… there was a chance that Naruko could like her back… Hinata, wouldn't waste this opportunity. Naruko was giving her a chance… so she'd make the best of it. If they were meant to be… then they'd end up together, and if not… then at least she'd finally know. And they could both move on.

Riley simply stared at the two, and offered her sister an approving smirk. Riley could literally feel the love radiating off of Hinata… and while it wasn't necessarily love… there was something resonating just as strongly in Naruko. For the first time since she had awakened it, Naruko's **Rinnegan** shined brightly.

"Well… in that case. We'll need to keep a close eye on you. If you end up pregnant, we'll need to perform checkups and ensure to your health and the baby's." Hashirama stated after a moment of silence. Both girls nodded and Riley finally rose to her feet.

"Alright everyone, I'm off to the Ministry. Word has just arrived about the attack. I'll be back soon. Mother, Sirius… can you get our three guests settled in here?" Riley inquired, as she felt her clone pop.

Both of them nodded in reply, and Riley quickly turned to her three wards.

"You'll stay here for a while. If you need anything, just call out for Dobby, he'll get you whatever you need." Riley told them, earning nods from the three.

"Riley..." Hashirama addressed her.

"Yeah?" Riley inquired.

"Send a clone to deal with the ministry." Hashirama ordered her.

"What? Why?" Riley replied with confusion.

"Go spend some time with your mates. Maybe get a massage or something. Get rid of that rage… I can still see it in your eyes. Maybe go fight Kurama or Madara, but don't let it remain built up in there." Hashirama ordered her.

Riley looked like she was about to argue when she stopped herself. Now that he had mentioned it… she did still feel angry, in fact… she was still immensely angry. This surprised Riley as she never bottled her anger up like this… she was always someone who vented, whenever she got angry. This time however… it sat inside of her, this massive pocket of rage.

Reluctantly… she nodded and formed a wood clone. She quickly dispatched it and turned to her mates.

"Let's go, Ladies." Riley stated to them. The four nodded and quickly joined her as she vanished into **Kamui**.

"What was that all about?" Naruko inquired.

"It's a demon thing." Hashirama replied with a wave of his hand.

"Let's get you all settled in. Then, let's you and I got for a walk in Diagon Alley." Madara stated to Hashirama.

"What are we going to do there?" Hashirama inquired. The two had been to the alley without Riley on multiple occasion… the two merely wore **Henges** to avoid being noticed.

"I want to see what the alley is like when the news breaks. Konoha is seen as the strongest of the ninja villages, after all." Madara noted with a rueful chuckle.

Hashirama simply shook his head in exasperation and rose to his feet.

"Alright guys…. Let me show you where you'll be camped out for the night. It'll be a tight squeeze for a little while, until we can build a bigger home." Kushina told them.

"I still can't believe you're back, Lady Kushina." Kakashi stated with a chuckle.

"Well believe it spiky. Let's go." Kushina replied cheerfully.

Kakashi could only chuckle once more and follow after her. Sirius, Naruko and Hinata, quickly followed while Hashirama and Madara simply shared a look and shrugged.

- **Meanwhile** -

Riley let out a moan of pleasure as she ran her hand through Fleur's hair. The Veela currently had her head between Riley's legs and was using her tongue to work away her demonic lover's pent up tension.

While that was going on, Katie stood behind Riley massaging her shoulders and neck. Riley could only purr in delight as her lovers worked over her sensitive spots. Meanwhile Daphne and Luna sat next to Riley on either side. Both were fully nude, and were busy playfully running their hands over Riley's sensitive breasts.

Riley let out another mewl of pleasure as Fleur expertly navigated her nether regions. Riley's mates knew her well enough to know that the best way to help Riley relieve stress, tension, or anger, was sex. Fighting was a close second, but sex was still number one. And sex while getting a shoulder massage… that was fucking heavenly.

Right now, Riley wasn't thinking of much, she was just enjoying the moment, letting the anger slip away. She just wanted to relax, and so relax she would. She wouldn't worry right now, about the Leaf or the things that were currently plaguing the world. She wouldn't let Mito interrupt this moment. She'd just enjoy herself, and let the heavy shit, lie still for a while.

- **Meanwhile** -

"Hello. Welcome to Slytherin Castle." Itachi stated as he stepped up to the underground cells alongside Voldemort.

Shikaku Nara took one look at the duo and could only mutter a single phrase… "Son of a bitch..."

 **-To Be Continued-**

 _ **Alright, here's the next chapter. Please no talk on Abortion… I don't want political debate. I'm pro life, except in extreme cases of rape and incest, that's just my view… you're all free to have your own. This isn't the place for it. Please let me know what you think, and let me establish something right now so people don't get freaked out over it. Naruko hasn't earned Riley's forgiveness. She's been given the chance too. Lily and Minato… never will. They won't be getting any redemption. And also… I will tell you all this… Mito is 'manipulating' them… but she is not in direct control over their actions. Thus… everything, they've done so far… has been completely there own… they aren't getting any cheep cop outs. Naruko is still just a kid, and wasn't always just a stupid bully. She is the only one being given the chance.**_

 _ **Now… I would like for you all to put it to a vote… of what Riley's prisoners will do.**_

 _ **Here's a list of prisoners:**_

 _ **Nara Clan:**_

 _ **Aburame Clan:**_

 _ **Ino:**_

 _ **Choji:**_

 _ **Konohamaru:**_

 _ **Asuma:**_

 _ **Iruka:**_

 _ **The Ichiraku's:**_

 _ **Izumo:**_

 _ **Kotetsu:**_

 _ **Anko:**_

 _ **Yakumo Kurama:**_

 _ **What will they all do? I would like to hear some ideas, I can have all of them join. None of them. I can have some take other paths. I can have unique circumstances for why they join like Anko… the Leaf thinks she's a traitor… they can't see past her connection to Orochimaru. I see her easily being turned to Riley's side. I tried for a unique list of people, so please let me know what you think.**_

 _ **Also… quick poll… is Hinata pregnant?**_

 _ **\**_


	55. Poll Results New Poll!

***Important please Read!* K… Here's the poll results. There's some stuff I really gotta discuss with you guys real quick and then you'll get to the poll results. First and foremost. I had a really good idea for a shipping involving Tonks and someone else, and I think it'll fit a lot better. So I've decided to remove her from the harem. I've kinda started to figure that five magical to one shinobi is a bit of an off ratio. So I've decided to remove Tonks from the harem and instead place someone else in her place. Now instead of a ninja, I went with a crossover character, to bring something unique into place and add a bit more depth to my world. You'll all see who the new girl is, and she'll bring a lot more 'meat' to the story then Tonks would. Sorry to those who really wanted her. Now, Gaia is still in, as I've already set that relationship up, and the new crossover girl will be introduced in the next chapter.**

 ***Important Please read!* I always want to keep my fans happy, and when enough of you ask for something, I need to address it. I've had about half a dozen people ask for more girls in the harem. I had always intended for there to be six, that's why I dropped Tonks to add this new crossover girl. However some of you want more. I personally think I do a good job introducing and setting up these girls, and while six is my number right now, if you want more, then I'll give you more. So here's a new poll. Keep at six, or go up to Nine. Nine is my limit, and if you choose Nine, then give me one Shinobi girl you would want, and at least one Crossover girl. The third can be whomever you want. I'm leaving this in your hands, as the fans. The only thing I ask is that if Nine is chosen, then the crossover girls, must be people that could either realistically be in Riley's world, or would have a good enough reason to leave their own. So no picking someone who has extreme goals in mind for their own world, and wouldn't leave it for whatever reason. Also please have them close to Riley's and her mates age, I kinda like the idea of them all growing up together, even though with Kamui, Riley is almost sixty now, but you get what I mean. Personally I think it would be cool if Riley found lover's from different worlds when she finally begins her travels to other dimensions, but I'm leaving that in your hands. Please vote, I'll post the results at a later date. If yes, then I'll start another poll for the girl choices. As I said, it's up to you. I like both ideas, and I can make them both work, so let me know. Like I said… people keep asking, so I'm offering you all the chance to decide. This will be that last time though. If more people choose to stay at six, then that's what I'm leaving it at, so make your choice now. throw it in the review section and if the number jumps to nine, I'll open a poll for the girls, I like the most. but for now, just keep it in the review section. unless it's really close, I'll know by tomorrow which way I'm going.**

 **Poll results here:**

 **Join= Join Riley**

 **Leave= To return to village, or do their own thing**

 **Neutral= You don't care.**

 **Nara Clan:**

 **Join: 10**

 **Leave: 2**

 **Neutral: 5**

 **Aburame Clan:**

 **Join: 11**

 **Leave:**

 **Neutral: 2**

 **Ino :**

 **Join: 6**

 **Leave: 3**

 **Neutral: 4**

 **Choji :**

 **Join: 5**

 **Leave: 3**

 **Neutral: 4**

 **Konohamaru:**

 **Join: 4**

 **Leave: 3**

 **Neutral: 5**

 **Asuma:**

 **Join: 3**

 **Leave: 3**

 **Neutral:4**

 **Iruka:**

 **Join: 6**

 **Leave: 3**

 **Neutral: 4**

 **The Icharaku's**

 **Join: 10**

 **Leave:**

 **Neutral: 3**

 **Izumo/Kotetsu:**

 **Join: 2**

 **Leave: 6**

 **Neutral: 3**

 **Yakumo:**

 **Join: 15**

 **Leave:**

 **Neutral:**

 **Anko:**

 **Join: 18**

 **Leave:**

 **Neutral:**

 **Hinata's Pregnancy:**

 **Yes: 15**

 **No: 5**

 **kk… wow! Alright so the polls are in.**

 **Nara: Join**

 **Aburame: Join**

 **Ino: Join**

 **Choji: Join, however his will be a tentative thing, and he'll be real nervous at first, and be pushing for his family to get the same offer.**

 **Konohamaru: Join, He idolizes Naruko, since she's basically femnaru from cannon just without the baggage. He'll still be upset about his grandfathers death, but someone did point out that Hiruzen respected Riley, and while she did kill him, she didn't enjoy it, and even though Hiruzen died fighting her, he did it because he was Hokage and not because he truly agreed with what the Leaf had done. Plus… he used Reaper Death Seal. He was dead the moment he used the technique. Riley just sped him along.**

 **Asuma: Asuma's still up in the air. I think for now he'll leave, but I'll leave the door open for him to come back. I think he'll go to do some soul searching, maybe explore, and then he'll come back. It'll add a bit to the story that way. Since it's a tie I figure I'll do a bit of both. He'll join but later, not now.**

 **Iruka: Join**

 **The Ichiraku's: Join, Riley can finally get some more Ramen. She probably hasn't had good Ramen in over seven years. :)**

 **Izumo/Kotetsu: Leave, They'll see this as an opportunity to get the hell out of the ninja game. Probably open a shop in Diagon Alley or something.**

 **Yakumo: Join, No contest :)**

 **Anko: Join… wow, pretty much a landslide vote on that one :D**

 **And finally… Hinata is… Hella Pregnant! Again… that vote wasn't even close. Heh… at least there was actually some no's… well, whatever.**

 **Alright my loyal viewers… You have spoken and I have heard your words…. So you have said it! So it shall be! Let me know what's up for the new poll, and expect the next chapter later today, hopefully. :)**


	56. 49: The Gift of Freedom

**K… Here's the chapter… hope you like my choice for crossover girl, and vote on the new poll please, in the reviews.**

 **Current poll.**

 **6: 4**

 **7: 2 yeah… weird I know. But that was two peoples vote :)**

 **9: 7**

 **Warnings: Language, violence, sexual content.**

 **Broken Angel**

Chapter 49

"Itachi… what… what's going on? Did the angel capture you as well?" Asuma asked as he noticed the Uchiha Clan head.

While everyone turned in their cells to face Itachi and Voldemort, Shikaku and Shibi were both staring with frightened looks on their faces. In both of their minds, there was only two possible scenarios occurring here. One, Itachi had been enslaved by the angel, or two, he was actively working for it. And it didn't escape either's notice, that he said "Welcome to 'Slytherin Castle'"

"No. The angel did not capture me. I am here of my own free will." Itachi answered as he inspected the people within the cells. There was about twenty people packed into each cell, and each cell was about thirty by thirty feet. It definitely wasn't comfortable, but it wasn't too overbearing on them.

After a moment of silence, a team of Death eaters walked in. None of them were in their regular attire, so they all looked like normal people. Among them were Lucius, and Bellatrix.

"All Ninja, up against the far wall. The civilians are going to be let out of these cells." Lucius ordered.

The shinobi shot glances at each other, and then stood in front of the relatively few civilians that were in the cells with them.

"We wont let you take them!" One of the shinobi barked as he whipped a kunai at the bars, only for the kunai to pass between the bars and turn to ash.

"These people don't have any fighting ability. Leave them alone. If you want to torture anyone, then take one of us." Asuma stated as he two, drew his weapons in preparation for a fight.

"We do not intend to harm the civilians. They are simply being moved to more comfortable holding cells. Unlike Shinobi, they aren't built to survive in such places. They will not leave your sight, the cell we're placing them in is right here." Itachi informed them as he gestured to another large cell, that was sitting on the opposite side of the wide open room, from where all of the shinobi were currently held.

The other cell, was much more nicely furnished, and actually had benches lining the walls, and more then one toilet, which had a concrete barrier around it to offer a bit of privacy. The ninja shared looks, not knowing if they should trust their captors or not.

"Guys… let the civilians go." Shikaku ordered, his eyes remained locked on Itachi.

"Commander?" One of his fellow ninja shot him a glance.

"They have us held here. If they wanted to man handle us, there's little we could have done to stop them. They're asking us, to establish a form of trust. It's best to just let them go over there. At least they'll be out of the line of fire then." Shikaku explained.

Reluctantly, the shinobi stepped back, each one pressed against the back wall while the wizards drew their wands and allowed the civilians out. They quickly escorted them to the other cell, and locked them in.

"Itachi… why are you here? What's going on?" Asuma finally asked.

"My partner and I are here to speak to you." Itachi replied.

"More like torture us. I know how this song and dance goes." Anko Mitarashi muttered as she leaned against the bars of the cell she was in.

"You want information out of us. You plan on getting info on the Leaf to assist the angel in it's follow-up attack." Shikaku guessed. Hearing that most shinobi began to either glare, or shudder. They were worried, if the angel had Itachi Uchiha working for it, then they were very much, screwed.

"Ralael already knows everything she needs to about your village. She's had her spies within it's walls for many months now. You aren't here for information." Voldemort responded. He was currently in his human form so no one recognized him as the infamous dark lord.

"Then why are we here?" Shibi inquired.

"We wish to discuss the future. More specifically… your future." Itachi answered.

The shinobi started sharing looks, many weren't at all happy with the direction this was going.

"So… you do serve the angel. You're going to try and persuade us to betray the hidden Leaf." Shikaku summed up what he was getting from this.

"I don't work for the angel. Ralael is my partner. Just as Lord Voldemort is." Itachi began to reply. When he mentioned Voldemort, Tom shifted his appearance and offered a viscous smile to the gathered ninja.

 _'Shit!'_ Was the thought that went through Shikaku's head. Getting by Itachi was going to be hard enough. But getting by Itachi and Voldemort… that was a much more trying task.

"...And, I don't intend to convince you to betray the Leaf. The way I see it… the Leaf has betrayed itself. It is no longer the village that Lord Hashirama, and Lord Madara founded so many years ago. This repugnant thing it has become, is nothing like what they had envisioned when they formed the village. I don't intend to convince you to betray Konoha… I intend to save you from going down with that sinking ship." Itachi explained to them, earning glares, shamed looks, and looks of curiosity from the assembled ninja.

"We're going to leave you here for now. Let you all clear your heads… Later on… we'll be speaking with each and every one of you, one at a time. At that time… you will all be given access to a casualty list of the attack. We know it must be hard, not knowing if your friends or family survived. Until then… please… clear your minds… and allow yourselves to see things from out point of view. Our goal, is to save the lives of you chosen few… you are Ralael's first test… if she can show you the error of your ways… then perhaps there is hope for others in Konoha." Voldemort added as he returned to his human form.

"Food will be brought down in a few moments. You'll be fed again, for lunch and dinner. Please allow yourselves this moment of peace. We will return later on today, and begin our dialogue." Itachi explained and with that, the collection of Death Eaters, along with Voldemort left the room. Itachi stayed for only a moment, giving all of the ninja's a look, before he too, departed.

"I can't believe the angel is partnered with Itachi and Voldemort." Someone stated.

"Well… it gets worse then that. This is Slytherin Castle… that means… the angel is also allied with Riley Uchiwa." Shibi stated. His statement earned surprised and fearful looks from those around him. All Shikaku could do was sit back and stare at the ceiling. He wondered just what would happen to them now.

 **-Later, at Hogwarts-**

Riley was sitting with her friends in the Slytherin common room. Many were just giving her looks of reverence or awe. By now, news had reached Britain of the attack. How? No one was really sure, but the second it reached the ministry, it exploded. Now the news was everywhere. People didn't know what had happened, all they did know was that Konoha had been attacked by the Angel of Carnage and that a lot of people were dead.

Riley had succeeded in her plan. She had told Dumbledore, about the letter she had received from Kakashi. She stated it was personal business, that she needed to see to right away. However when she went to the Ministry to speak with Fudge about possibly getting a portkey to Konoha, she learned of the attack, and came back to Hogwarts. Dumbledore bought it, he probably would have dug deeper, if he too hadn't already heard of the attack.

Now, all of Riley's friends knew that she had kicked the shit out of Konoha, but only a few like Draco, Tracy, and Neville, actually knew why. Draco because he was Riley's best friend. Tracy because she was Daphne's and Neville because he had been good friends with Lee, and Riley wanted to assure him that his friend hadn't been hurt, and hadn't even been in the village at the time of the attack.

They were finally beginning to see just how powerful Riley was. They all, knew she was strong. But there's a difference between someone who takes down a massive three headed demon, and someone who lays waste to an entire village of magical warriors, and walks away without a scratch.

" _Riley?"_ Riley heard Itachi call out to her through the Gravemind.

" _Yes?"_ Riley inquired, back.

" _Will you be making it out here to help with the prisoners, and if you could, could you bring Lord first? I think his presence will truly help stir up some emotion in them."_ Itachi inquired.

Riley thought for a moment, before sending back a reply that she'd be there in an hour. She quickly said her goodbyes to her friends, and went and used **Kamui** , to teleport home. Lessons for the day were done, and she had left a clone behind in the school so no one would notice her missing. She made it there and found Naruko questioning Hashirama at the kitchen table. It seems the Naruko was a huge fan of the first Hokage, and truly idolized the man.

Meanwhile Madara and Sirius sat across from the two of them, drinking fire whiskey and occasionally making wise cracks while they watched Hashirama deal with the gushing girl.

"Grandfather Hashirama..." Riley addressed him as she entered.

"Yes?" Hashirama inquired.

"I'm off to go deal with the prisoners I captured from Konoha. Itachi thinks you should be there, to help." Riley told him. Hashirama nodded and rose to his feet before looking at Naruko for a moment.

"I think we should bring, Madara, Kushina, Kakashi, Naruko, and Hinata." He finally stated.

"Okay… why?" Riley inquired.

"Each one has been hurt by the Leaf. Mito stole Madara's son. Kushina was betrayed and had her baby stolen. Naruko and Hinata were forced to engage in sex, against their wills. The others need to hear these stories. They need to know what their village is really doing. If they know the truth… there's a good chance they'll join us." Hashirama explained. After a moment Riley nodded and gathered everyone up.

A few moments later, they were in Slytherin castle.

"Hey." Itachi greeted them.

"Hey. Everything ready?" Riley inquired.

"Yes. Thank you for coming. Good idea bringing the others. Their stories will strike home with many of the Leaf ninja." Itachi stated as he gave Riley's group a nod of greeting.

"It was lord First's idea. So… how are we gonna do this?" Riley inquired.

"We'll take them out and talk to them in groups. Small ones. We'll allow the others to watch but if they get too rowdy we'll silence them. The problem comes from the tactics we plan on using. I already see the Sarutobi elder and child, being resistant. Especially when they learn that you killed the Third Hokage." Voldemort replied.

"Lord Third was already dead. The second he used the Reaper Death Seal, his fate was sealed. However… I still hold his soul, which I might be able to use to my advantage. The elder Sarutobi would be a boon, but it's the younger one that will lead the clan one day. We'll simply need to play our cards right." Riley replied.

"Hey… I don't mean to interrupt but are you talking about Konohamaru?" Naruko inquired, when a pause occurred. Everyone turned to look at her and Itachi offered a nod.

"Maybe I can help. Konohamaru looks up to me. He hates being treated as the honorable grandchild of the third Hokage, and yet that's all that the village sees him as. I treated him like a person when we first met, mostly out of arrogance, but still… he looks up to me because I don't see him as the honorable grandson, but as Konohamaru." Naruko explained.

"Then we'll use that to our advantage. Our goal here is to keep them all away from the Leaf. We want them to feel nothing when I burn it to the ground. If we can get them to join us, then that's all the better." Riley explained.

"Are you going in as Riley, or Ralael?" Itachi inquired.

"Both." Riley answered as she shifted her appearance. Many of the Death Eaters in the room, had their jaws, fly open at the sight of Riley assuming the form of the angel. Riley sent a glance at Bellatrix and Lucius, specifically and offered the two a smirk.

Their looks were quite literally that of shock, though Bellatrix soon started to giggle, with glee.

"Then let's begin." Voldemort stated after a moment. With that, everyone nodded and headed down to the cells. It took a few moments for the rest of the Death Eaters to recover, but one look from their lord told them to wait on their questions.

 **-A Few Moments Later-**

"Greetings." Itachi offered as he and Voldemort entered into the room, alongside the Death Eaters.

Those in the cells turned their attention towards their captors, and watched them closely with hard gazes.

"Asuma Sarutobi, and Konohamaru Sarutobi. Step forward." Voldemort ordered. Many within the cells shared looks and Asuma immediately placed himself in front of Konohamaru.

"What do you intend to do to us?" Asuma asked, his eyes were focused and locked directly on the pair of would-be interrogators.

"To talk." Itachi replied. As the cell door opened. For a slim moment many shinobi thought to rush the exit, but it was the sight that entered the room, just then, that stopped them.

Ralael, strolled into the room. She wasn't floating or gliding, she was just walking. Her hood was down revealing a beautiful young woman. For those like Shikaku, and Shibi, they instantly recognized the face of the young woman, and their jaws fell open in disbelief.

The Shinobi all tensed or cowered at the sight of Ralael, and the civilians let out startled cries.

"Riley Uchiwa… you're… Ralael." Shikaku stated, his eyes wide in disbelief.

"Indeed I am." Riley replied with a chuckle.

"How is that possible?" Shikaku got out, his look, was still one of fear and disbelief.

"Magic." Riley replied with another chuckle.

"Asuma, Konohamaru, step forward. We wish to talk to the two of you. The sooner this is finished, the quicker you can depart from these cells." Itachi once again addressed the group.

"What could we possibly have to talk about?" Asuma asked indignantly. His eyes were locked on Riley, both filled with as much hate as he could muster.

Riley simply let out a sigh as she waived her hand forcing all of the shinobi back against the wall, leaving Asuma and Konohamaru standing front and center. With a quick wave of her wand Bellatrix snatched the two up and levitated them out of the cell before the shinobi could recover.

The cell door was quickly closed and the two were levitated into chairs in the center of the room. Asuma was the only one that was bound however.

All the while Konohamaru looked terrified. His eyes were wide and he was shaking with fear. He had been trying to act brave, but as soon as Ralael made an appearance, that bravery vanished.

It took a moment of struggling against his binds before Asuma calmed down. Itachi and Voldemort quickly stood in front of the two and shared a look. After a moment Itachi spoke.

"You two need to calm down. Neither one of you will be hurt."

"I seriously doubt that." Asuma bit out as he continued to glare at Riley who stared at him with boredom.

"Mad?" Riley inquired with a smirk, earning a snarl from Asuma.

"You turned on the Hidden Leaf! You betrayed your family, and killed, who knows how many people! Of course I'm mad!" Asuma yelled back.

"I was never on the Leaf's side. So I couldn't have possibly turned on them. Minato, and Lily, are no family of mine, and while I've decided to give Naruko a chance, she still amounts to something between a cockroach and dirt. And I killed roughly a hundred thousand people." Riley replied.

In the other room, Naruko could only cringe at how little her sister thought of her. Then again, she should be happy Riley classified her as anything, at least she had a starting point.

While that was going on, Asuma looked like he was trying to come up with an argument to counter Riley's statement, but it didn't look like he was finding one.

Riley stared at Asuma for several moments before she stepped up to Konohamaru.

"Stay away from him!" Asuma shouted, angrily. A quick silencing spell from Lucius shut him up though.

"Do you know who I am?" Riley inquired as she knelt in front of the young boy.

A few tentative moments passed before Konohamaru nodded fearfully.

"No… I don't mean the angel. Do you know who I really am?" Riley asked again. Clarifying her question.

The boy shook his head in the negative, still to afraid to speak.

"My name is Riley. I used to live in Konoha." Riley stated. Hearing that Konohamaru's eyes widened and he finally looked at her.

"You're Naruko's big sister. She's been talking about you a lot lately." Konohamaru stated.

"Has she? Interesting. Well… yes… Naruko and I are sisters. Did you hear my story about Naruko that I told the Leaf?" Riley inquired.

Again, Konohamaru nodded.

"Do you believe it?" Riley asked.

Konohamaru looked nervous for a moment before nodding.

"Why?" Riley inquired.

"She's been acting weird lately. She's been really sad… she's not been acting normal." Konohamaru replied.

"Do you realize the full ramifications of what they made her do?" Riley asked.

Konohamaru shook his head in the negative.

"They took away her innocence. The forced her to sire children with woman she didn't know. Woman she didn't love. Do you know how degrading that is? Do you understand how damaging something like that is to a woman?" Riley asked her eyes locked on the boy.

Konohamaru could only shake his head.

Riley was silent for a moment as she stared at him. She could sense the unease of all the females present. Everyone in the room had heard her proclamation to the village. They all knew what the Leaf had done, and they could only stand silently and listen, as none of them had a 'good' way of excusing what the Leaf had done.

"Konohamaru… for the first time in her life… Naruko wasn't Naruko to them. For the first time in her life, she was a breeding tool… and a weapon. That's it. They took away who she was..." Riley explained. Konohamaru looked a bit miffed, as he knew just what that felt like. To so many people in the Leaf he was only the honorable grandson of the Third Hokage. No one ever saw him as Konohamaru. And now… Naruko was the same way. But her case was worse… so much worse. Konohamaru felt terrible for her. It was right about now that he wondered where she was, or what happened to her.

"Did you know… I really like the Third Hokage. He loved the hidden Leaf. He fought for the Leaf, even though he knew it was wrong. He fought for it, because he was Hokage. I disagree with his ideals… but they were his to have… and he fought for them, with conviction. He stood before me… and he sacrificed his life… to take me down." Riley stated. Her eyes were focused and emotionless. Konohamaru's eye's widened, and he began to cry.

Asuma's eyes widened in surprise and many within the room had their heads drop. To hear that their beloved Third Hokage had fallen, was heartbreaking. It was something that hadn't really registered to those whom had been around long enough to hear Ralael proclaim his death before departing.

"The Third Hokage used the **Reaper Death Seal** , to try and defeat me. The moment he used that technique… his soul belonged to the Shinigami. He wasn't aware that the Reaper holds no power over me." Riley explained, and many Shinobi shuddered in fear. To think that the Third used the **Reaper Death Seal** on her and she still survived. If she was that strong, then the Leaf was fucked.

Konohamaru was busy crying, he was wiping tears from his eyes as he thought about his grandfather.

He was surprised when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Riley staring at him, one of her hands was on his shoulder and the other was reaching towards her side where a dark shadowy creature was leaning out from under her shirt.

Konohamaru watched as a bright white little sphere left the creature's body and floated into Riley's hand. She then held it in front of him.

"Hiruzen was a good man. I intended for him to be amongst you now. However the moment he used the **Reaper Death Seal** , his life was over. Before the Reaper could take it… I took his soul. This is it." Riley stated. Konohamaru's eyes were locked on the little light. It felt so much like his grandfather. It felt comforting and warm, just like his grandfather.

"I don't intend to gain your forgiveness. He died trying to kill me. However, I do want you to have this. One day soon… Hiruzen will be able to speak to you. I think it's only right… that your grandfather helps you." Riley stated as she pressed Hiruzen's soul to Konohamaru's chest.

Konohamaru's eyes widened as he felt his grandfather's presence. He felt warm and comforted.

"Go, talk to your friend." Riley stated. Konohamaru looked up and locked eyes with her, he noticed she was staring off towards the exit. He glanced over and saw Naruko standing there.

In a flash Konohamaru shot up and ran towards Naruko, he quickly enveloped her in a hug and Naruko hugged him back. Konohamaru had always looked up to Naruko. She treated him like a human being, not some object. It was only recently though, that Naruko started to truly care for him as well. Before she treated him that way out of her own arrogance, seeing him as lower then her. However, since returning from the Triwizard tournament, her outlook on herself and life in general had changed. She came to care for the young man, and understood what his admiration of her, truly meant.

"Come on, Konohamaru… let's have a chat." Naruko told him.

"Right… let's talk." Konohamaru agreed and the two walked off, heading for another room where they could chat privately.

Everyone was silent for a few moments, many people were busy taking in Naruko's appearance and that white light, that Riley had just put into Konohamaru.

Riley noticed Asuma giving her a curious look, so she ended the silencing spell and locked eyes with him.

"That thing… was it… was it really my father's soul?" Asuma asked, and everyone immediately turned their attention back to the center of the room.

Riley stared back for a second before nodding. After a moment she decided to elaborate for those present.

"When Minato was born… his father placed a piece of himself into him. When Minato sealed away the fox, that piece of his father, Madara Uchiwa, entered into my body. Ever since I was little, I could hear my grandfather's voice. He trained me. Guided me. Protected me, through all the hardships of my life. When I rescued my true mother from the Leaf and healed her, her Grandfather's spirit entered my body as well. It turns out that her Grandfather, The First Hokage, had done the same thing Madara did." Riley explained.

"So… You can speak to Lord First?" Some random Nara, asked with amazement. All of the captives in the room were dumbstruck by that. To think this girl had a direct line to their beloved leader, was unbelievable.

"I can… and more then that..." Riley answered and then gestured towards the door, where Madara and Hashirama entered.

It took no more then five seconds for people to figure out who the two were. People stood gaping for many minutes just staring at the two living legends.

"One day soon. Hiruzen's soul will gain enough power to speak to Konohamaru. I left a bit of myself within Hiruzen's soul that will continually draw chakra from me. Eventually he'll be able to manifest, just like Madara, and Hashirama. And while I'd love to have the old man, to talk to… I think Konohamaru, deserves it more." Riley added.

Even as surprised as he was by the appearance of Madara and Hashirama, Asuma still heard her, and offered her a nod. He was grateful for that, but he didn't trust his voice at the moment to not sputter another verbal attack at her.

"For the next few hours… you're all going to listen. Listen to our stories. You'll hear, just what the Leaf has been doing. And then, you'll be free to choose. Make no mistake… you aren't prisoners. The only choice we're taking away from you… is the choice to return to the Leaf. Once you hear everything… you'll know why it must be destroyed. Then you'll decide. Whether you'll stay… and stand with us. Or find your own path." Riley stated to them all. She then turned to Hashirama and Madara, and offered the two a nod.

Asuma was quickly led back into the cell with the others, as it seemed they just wanted him out with his nephew.

It took a few moments, but eventually everyone was focused on the group of speakers. Which now consisted of, Itachi, Voldemort, Riley, Hashirama, Madara, Kakashi, Hinata, and Kushina.

Madara started the story. He told them of his friendship with Hashirama, and how they used to be as children. He spoke of their dream to build the Leaf, and how it was to be a place where children needn't fear death. He then spoke of actually building the Leaf, and the wonderful time's he had with Hashirama. He then got to the part where he felt a schism appear within the village, and how he felt he needed to leave. He spoke of the 'friendly' match between himself and Hashirama in the Valley of the End, and how they maintained their friendship years later. He spoke of his time in Uzushio, and his love, Kaguya. He then spoke of the attack, and losing her. He told those gathered about losing his son, Minato… and how Mito had taken him, and sealed away his genetics, to hide him.

People listened as he spoke of his life. Many were weary of the legendary ninja, but seeing the encouraging looks from the First and the nods, along with the story, helped to validate it in their eyes.

It was then, that Hashirama took over. He recounted his remembrance of events of their lives. About his friendship with Madara, and how they often fought over everything. He spoke of their dream village, and how they built it. He then spoke of becoming Hokage and his friendship with Madara lasting through the ages, even with the worlds misconceptions. He then spoke of his friendship with Kurama, which surprised many. He spoke of the temple he had built to house the Fox, and allow it a comfortable resting place. He then told those gathered, that he strongly believed that Mito, had assisted Obito Uchiha in releasing Kurama to attack the village. At the end of his explanation he mildly alluded to what he remembered from his time inhabiting Kushina's body.

From there, Kushina took over. She told everyone about losing her family in the destruction of Uzushio, and how she came to Konoha. She told them about her attempted kidnapping at Kumo's hands and Minato's rescue of her. She even spoke of how much she had liked him, and actually fancied him back then. Then she went on to speak of all that she sacrificed in the third great ninja war. How she fought and bled for Konoha. Fought alongside so many of them. Then she spoke of the time after the war, and that one fateful night with Minato and Lily. Then she got to her pregnancy and their betrayal. This part was hard for her, and a few tears did stream down her face as she spoke of how humiliated and betrayed she felt when they turned on her. How it tore her apart to lose her baby, and how much she hated them for doing that to her.

At that point Voldemort stepped in and spoke of Britain. He explained to those gathered, about the policies in the country and the bigotry facing those within it. He spoke of the light and dark, and how the two sides bickered constantly while racism and bigotry were allowed to run rampant. He then spoke of his desire to change things, and what he ultimately wanted for Britain. It was surprising to many to hear that the Dark lord had little political ambition. In fact, once Britain was changed, he intended to become a school teacher, which is something he had always desired when he was younger. He then told them about Minato's part in the war, and how he slaughtered so many of Voldemort's friends and allies. It was eye opening for many of the Leaf ninja to hear, that they may have been supporting the wrong side when it came to the political basis of Britain.

Around this time, Naruko returned with Konohamaru. Konohamaru was let back into the cell and joined Asuma, while Naruko went and stood next to Hinata.

Then came Riley's story. She told them of her childhood which drew looks of shame from many. She spoke of how she was beaten, abused, neglected, kicked out of shops, denied service, and hunted down like a criminal on her birthday. She spoke of her treatment at the Hokage's hand, and how her own family treated her like dirt. She then told them about breaking free from it all and finding a purpose. It was then that she spoke of her reason for becoming Ralael and what she ultimately intended for it, which drew nods of understanding or looks of shame from those who realized they had been apart of the group that had earned her ire.

At this point Itachi spoke. He told everyone of his undying loyalty to the village and how he sacrificed his own family for the good of the Leaf. He then got to the aftermath and how the remainder of his family was treated. He spoke of the constant suicide missions and then the eventual poisoning by the Leaf. This was a real eye opener for many of the clans. For the Uchiha, the most prestigious clan of the Leaf, to be brought down like that… what hope was there for them?

It was then time for Naruko to speak. Her story started off with her at the top of the world. Everyone loved her. Everyone adored her. But there was always this empty feeling, this piece of her that was missing. She then spoke of her abrupt fall from grace and how quickly everyone turned on her. She was beaten and pushed to the limit to figure out the **Rinnegan**. She spoke of how the Leaf quickly tired of her lack of progress, and decided to use her as a breeding tool. This got many of the woman in the room, angry. Most were gritting their teeth or clenching their fists. None of them could possibly find a way to excuse that kind of treatment. Hinata jumped in a bit, and offered her own take on things, and how she and Naruko were forced together. Many people sympathized with the young Hyuuga, and hung their heads in shame.

It was then that the biggest surprise of them all spoke. Kakashi. Many were surprised he was even there, but then he began to talk and they all realized why. Kakashi began his story with his father, and his tragic fall from grace that led to his eventual suicide. Kakashi then spoke of his time during the last great ninja war, and how Obito had 'died'. He then told them about what happened to Rin, and how the village treated him afterward. Many in the room cringed at that… the name Friend-Killer Kakashi still echoed in the minds of the older generation to this day, and it was no longer a surprise that he now stood before them, telling his story.

After Kakashi's story, the room was silent, everyone held looks of contemplation. Finally it was Hashirama who spoke.

"We want all of you to think on what you've heard. We want you to take everything in. When you've come to a decision, let the guards know and we'll let you out. Like Riley said, the only choice we're not letting you make, is to go back to that place. The Leaf is going to be destroyed, but we will save the Will of Fire. You were all saved, because the ember of that burning will is still alive in you. You need only reignite them." Hashirama told the gathered people.

"Itachi and Tom will be here to answer any questions you may have. Feel free to take as much time as you need. And to those of you wondering about your families..." Riley began as she sent looks towards the Yamanaka and Akimichi heirs. "Know this… the reason they are not here right now, is because they have done things to me in the past. They've hurt me… but they've also helped me. So… you'll be the ones to convince them. If they stay in the village… I'll kill them all. But if you can convince them to leave… then I will spare them."

The few captured heirs could only nod fearfully at her statement, and wonder just what their families had done to earn her ire.

Five minutes was all it took for the first person to want to speak to Itachi and Voldemort.

Everyone watched as Anko Mitarashi was escorted by Death Eaters out of her cell and led out of the room.

Anko was only a bit nervous as she was led out of the dungeons and up into a very nicely furnished room.

Itachi and Tom were waiting there for her, and offered her a seat.

Anko was the first person to make a decision and also the first person to decide to join them. Being a ninja was the only thing she knew how to do, and if it got her away from the assholes of the Leaf, whom only saw her as Orochimaru's apprentice, then she'd take that leap. Anko was immediately given a room of her own to stay at while she was there, and allowed to finally rest and relax in comfort while the others made their choice.

Slowly but surely, civilians and ninja alike began to step out of the cells and speak to Tom and Itachi. They had plenty of questions about their futures, and what they could possibly do if they didn't want to join their new hidden village. Tom and Itachi both filled them in, they told them about different career choices, or places they could work. They spoke of the muggle world and all the unique technology the civilians would be introduced too, if they chose to go there.

Eventually the young Kurama heiress exited. She was quite meek and frail, but she looked quite hopeful when she spoke to Itachi and Tom. She told them about her condition, and being locked away in the Leaf. Itachi offered to inform the 1st Hokage, whom being a master medic, may be able to assist in some way, and if he couldn't, then Riley surely could.

Yakumo Kurama was hopeful for the first time in years. She thought that maybe, just maybe, someone would finally be able to help her, and she wouldn't have to live in a cage any more.

Discussion continued well into the night, with the Nara and Aburame clans, segregated to corners of the cells, having full blown meetings, to decide their future, however, people were slowly but surely, making their choice.

 **-That Night-**

"You going out love?" Fleur inquired as she lay cuddled next to her fellow mates. It was a Friday night, and Madam Malkins, opened later in the day, so Fleur was camped out at Hogwarts, that night, cozied up next to her fellow mates. Riley was restless however, and she had just left her bed and looked to be preparing to head out.

"Yep." Riley answered as the Dementor King materialized around her frame.

"Want us to come with?" Katie inquired sleepily as she peered through her eyelids, at her lover.

"No. You gals rest. I'll see you in the morning." Riley replied as she offered them all a smile. With that she slipped into Kamui, and went on her hunt.

Riley had a reason for not wanting them with her, she had located a place of powerful demonic energy. She felt terrible rage, and pain echoing out from this location. She wanted to investigate, but she wasn't going to bring her mates to such a place. They weren't ready for that yet. Deimos was the one to locate it, you see during the day, Deimos would soar high in the clouds of the world and scan the world for places of immense darkness. He hid in the clouds and used them to mask his signature on muggle radar. No one knew that the dark dragon was soaring high above them, and they didn't know that he was also hunting. Riley had felt him peg this place a few days ago, but he hadn't gotten close until just tonight, where he sent a mental thought to her, revealing what this dark place actually was.

Just off the coast of a small town in Japan sat an island with a large facility on it. Deimos sensed immense Demonic power coming from the island, and a huge amount of negative emotion in the city. Riley decided that she had to investigate and find the source. Such evil could not be allowed to move unchecked, so she quickly used **Kamui** to teleport herself to the town and she began her search.

She could feel Deimos in the skies above, the massive Dragon was hidden in the clouds, but Riley could most definitely feel him there. He was soaring directly above an island that Riley could just barely see off the coast.

She started to walk towards it, she only paused momentarily to stare over at a sign that listed the cities name. Kamakura.

This city felt tainted. There was evil here… she could feel it. With a great flap of her wings, Riley took flight. The sleeping city was completely unaware of Ralael's presence, and for now, Riley would keep it that way.

It took only a few moments to reach the island. She felt so much negative emotion here that it made her want to gag. This place felt like a living hellscape. There was nothing good about this island. She felt pain, and misery flowing off of the place in waves. It was utterly disgusting. She stood on the edge of the island staring at the large concrete and steel structure that adorned most of the island's surface. A laboratory, she wondered as she walked towards it.

She stealthily passed through the outer walls and entered the facility. The first thing she was greeted to was the sight of sleek laboratory walls. The place was well lit and very clean. She could hear voices down the hall, so she headed in that direction, she didn't care if she was discovered, there was something demonic here, and she intended to find it.

"Alright number nine, are you ready for testing?" A man's voice inquired as Riley made it close to a closed door. She silently passed through it, and found herself in a dark control room, with three people in lab coats, staring through a glass window, opposite the door, and above a great deal of consoles, that one of the men seemed to be operating.

None of them heard Riley enter and she silently took a step forward to see what they were looking at.

"I don't wanna do this." Came a frightened young voice.

Riley took another step forward and finally got a good view of what the three scientists were looking at. Through the window was a wide open room, and on the opposite side of it was a young girl, chained to a wall. This young girl couldn't have been more then eleven or twelve. Her hair was a bright pink color, and she had two hornlike protrusions coming from either side of her head. She was completely nude, and her body was adorned with deep purple marks, bruises, from what Riley could tell.

The girl looked terrified, and Riley spotted a laser pointed at the girls head, from somewhere right above the viewing window.

To Riley's horror one of the men clicked a button, and a loud banging sound was heard and a metal sphere went flying across the room, right at the girl. The sphere was stopped mere inches from the girls face, and she started to cry fearfully.

"I don't wanna do this anymore. Please stop! I'm scared!" The little girl cried.

"We'll move up to 190 kph." One of the scientists stated, completely uncaring to the little girls cries of sheer terror.

He adjusted a nob and moved to click that button again. This time though, something stopped him.

He glanced down to find a clawed hand wrapped around his wrist.

He glanced up just as his two fellow scientists screamed and stumbled back against the far wall.

He was greeted to the sight of glowing red eyes, under a dark hood.

" ** _Monster_**." The figure hissed, her tone filled with rage.

Before the man even had time to scream, Riley reacted. She pulverized his hand in her own, crushing it into paste, and filling the room with the sound off shattering bones. She then twisted a bit and shoved her clawing hand into his throat. She held him there, taking sadistic glee in watching the fucker suffer as he thrashed about.

As he thrashed, one of his hands slammed into the firing button for machine in the room. Faster then the two other scientist could follow Riley shot through the window and jumped in front of the girl as the machine fired. The little girl could only cringe as she heard the loud bang, but this time she didn't feel the pain that she was so used too.

She had closed her eyes, and was fearful of opening them. Sometimes the men in coats would shoot the sphere's near her, just to scare her, but she didn't hear that familiar metallic clang as it hit the wall, as she usually did.

Finally she just had to open her eyes. She found herself staring into these strange mystical eyes. She just stared at them for several moments before her eyes pulled back and focused on the persons, er, woman's face.

The woman was young and pretty, her eyes were mesmerizing and she had these beautiful black wings that were all spread out and really amazing looking.

Riley pulled back from the girl whom she was hovering over defensively. She turned and glanced back through the shattered window where the other two scientists were still cowering against the wall. With a wave of her hand she shot two bolts of energy at them. Neither was anywhere near fast enough to dodge, and were both struck head on. Both bolts splattered the two scientists all over that walls, their upper halves were reduced to featureless piles of gore.

With the other two dead, Riley turned back to the girl. The girl was just staring at her with these big red eyes, both filled with wonderment. The girl's eyes held for several moments before they drifted to one of Riley's tails. Wrapped in it's tentacally grip was the metal sphere, which it then unceremoniously dropped onto the floor.

"Are you alright, little one?" Riley inquired as her tails lashed out and severed the chains holding the little girl in place.

The little girl just stared at her for a moment, then at her freed wrists, then back up at Riley. She stared at her for a moment before she smiled.

With Riley's keen eyes, she could see three magical arms hovering around the girl. Each one was protruding from her back, and they hovered defensively around the girl. Riley sensed fear, and anxiety, but also curiosity, coming from the girl. Riley could tell that this little child, was smart.

Kneeling down, Riley placed a hand to the little girls stomach, where one of the bruises resided. Instinctively the girl flinched and the three arms shot towards her, only to be stopped, when they were unable to pass through Riley's body.

The girl's eyes widened in fear as she realized that her vectors couldn't cut through this person's body. The fear quickly subsided when she felt the burning dull pain in her gut fade away.

She glanced down and saw that Riley's hand was glowing green. She saw the purple bruise fade away, and so did the pain. Riley then moved onto another bruise before stopping and giving the girl a curious look.

The young girl had her hands on her belly, feeling where the bruise had been. It didn't hurt anymore, not even a little. This strange woman had made the pain go away. The little girl could only look in wonderment and stare at her rescuer.

Riley stared back for a moment before flashing through handsigns and performing a summoning.

In a big poof of smoke the little girl saw a man appear out of nowhere.

"Great-Grandfather." Riley greeted Hashirama.

The man nodded, he already knew what Riley wanted from him. This girl was terrified, and would instinctively attack anyone, if she felt even the slightest bit threatened. Hashirama turned to the girl whom slunk away with a bit of fear.

Deciding not to kid around, Hashirama allowed his aura to shine through. He allowed the calm peaceful feeling of his nature energy to fill the air. He watched the little girl look around curiously as she felt the calming presence surround her.

"Hello, little one." Hashirama greeted the child as he knelt in front of her.

While knelt, he reached one of his arms back, and Riley quickly passed him a piece of clothing, that she unsealed from her body.

The little girl watched him wearily for a moment before replying. "Hi."

Hashirama held up the article of clothing to show the girl what it was. She stared at it for a moment before stepping forward, Hashirama took the opportunity and placed one of Riley's shirts on the girl, to cover her up.

"What's your name?" Hashirama inquired, kindly.

"Nine." The little girl replied as she glanced down at the shirt she was now wearing. It was soft, and comfortable. She liked the feeling of it.

"Nine? Do you maybe have another name?" Hashirama inquired, internally he soured at hearing that, but he didn't let it show. He was more focused on keeping the small broken child calm.

"My mama called me Matsuko." The girl replied.

"Matsuko… that's a pretty name." Hashirama said with a kind smile. The little girl blushed at that. No one but her mother had ever complimented her like that, she hadn't any idea how long it had been since she had last seen her mother.

While this was going on, Riley was busy absorbing the souls of the three scientists and learning about what this place was, and what the girl was.

" _What is she, Kurama?"_ Riley asked the fox.

" **She's the spawn of a half breed. There's a half demon here. Somewhere. This child is one of it's familiars. However… from the way that they're made, they seem to possess freewill from their creator, but they're still tied to her."** Kurama explained.

" _So… this pain and rage I feel, feeding into the girl… it's coming from the half demon."_ Riley thought to herself.

" **Yep. My guess is these humans are torturing it, like they are the girl. You should free them, and the half demon, maybe see if it'll serve you."** Kurama told her.

" _Maybe… but first I need to free these children. Then I'll see how broken this half demon really is."_ Riley thought back as the returned to Hashirama and Matsuko's side.

She sent a mental thought to Hashirama and informed him on what she was going to do. He sent back an affirmative, his focus never leaving Matsuko.

"Matsuko… how would you like to leave this place? Forever?" Hashirama inquired.

"Can I?" The little girl replied as hope filled her eyes.

"Yes." Hashirama replied.

"And the mean men, wont make me come back?" The child inquired.

"No… they wont. Say… how about I let you meet a big fury friend of mine? Do you like animals?" Hashirama inquired with a playful smile. The girl nodded vigorously. She loved animals, her mama use to have a dog, that was really friendly she remembered playing with it all the time, but that was a long time ago.

Riley took this opportunity to send the two to **Kamui**. Riley knew her Great-Grandfather could keep the child in check. He was fast enough, and his senses were keen enough to detect the girl's invisible arms, plus, Kurama would keep the child amused, after all… he loved kids.

From there, Riley moved back out into the hall where two guards were approaching her, both were chatting animatedly about something or another. It only took one look in their eyes and a **Legilimency** probe to know these men had been complicit in the harming of these innocent young girls.

Before either men could run, Riley hit the two with a **S** **kin Melting Curse**. Both fell to the ground as the skin around their stomachs bubbled away, allowing their organs to spill out.

Riley glided past them, heading for the next lab.

It was about twenty minutes and seven freed young girls later, when the alarms of the facility finally sounded.

She glanced down at her newest freed captive, this child didn't look more then six, which made Riley's blood boil. She had learned from the scientists she had absorbed that these girls, Diclonius, Silpelits, they aged at twice the rate of normal humans and matured mentally three times as fast. That's where the huge issue came for them. For instance this girl with her now, was only three years old. She looked six, and had the mind of a nine year old, but the emotional range of a three year old.

She saw about six armed gunman rush into the room, and surround Riley and the girl. The girl cowered near Riley, she only possessed one of those invisible arms, vectors the scientists had called them, and thus she couldn't defend herself from this many armed combatants.

"Step away from the girl, and put your hands in the air!" One of the men screamed at Riley.

Riley simply stared for a moment before doing exactly as the man said. She took a step away from the girl and raised her hands into the air. This action sent all six men flying into the ceiling. She then threw her hands down and the six slammed into the ground with bone crushing force, causing blood to erupt from their impact points.

She then turned to the amazed little girl, who had just seen her make the bad men fly, and she placed her hand on the girl's head and sent her to **Kamui** with the others.

She then headed for the second to last cell. There was a team of soldiers waiting there along with a man in a suit. Chained to the wall was probably the oldest girl Riley had seen yet. She knew from the scientists, that this was silpelit seven.

"Papa… get away from her! She'll kill you!" The chained up girl screamed at the suited man. She was fearful of Riley, she could feel the rage Riley held for these humans.

Riley stared at the man, she sent a mental probe into his mind and read the stern looking man like a book. This was the facility chief, Kurama. His daughter and surrogate daughter were both Diclonius. He was only here because his boss was holding his real daughter captive, and was keeping her alive, so long as this man did his bidding. She could feel general care in the man, for not only his own daughter but all of silpelits. The only one he didn't care for was the one in the basement. The queen. The half demon. Lucy. That one… he felt only pity and hate for.

"The fuck are we doing chief?" One of the men asked.

"Isn't that the Angel from Spain. The one who killed those brothel thugs?" Another whispered.

"Oh Shit… it's come for us!" One whispered as he gulped audibly.

"If I could offer you a life with both of them. Away from Kakuzawa… would you take it? If I promised his head on a pike, his corporation in ruin… would you help them?" Riley asked Chief Kurama, as she gestured to Nana.

"If you were anyone else… if you weren't what you are… I would say such a thing is impossible. But… if you're making me this offer… then all I can do is accept and ask that you allow them to flee." Chief Kurama replied as he gestured to the men around him who shot him looks of surprise or in some cases gratitude.

Riley looked contemplative for a moment so Chief Kurama immediately sweetened the deal. For so long he had been without hope of ever escaping Kakuzawa's grasp, but the Angel of Carnage, a creature such as this, was offering him a chance… this was probably the only opportunity he had to escape, and to save Nana and Mariko.

"Let them go and I'll tell you what Kakuzawa is planning. He's trying to do something with the vector virus… I'm not sure exactly what, but I'll tell you everything I know." Chief Kurama offered.

Riley stared at him for a moment… she then nodded and looked at the guards. "Leave. If you are still on this island in ten minutes, I'll kill you all."

Hearing that, they all ran. All except Chief Kurama. Riley walked past him right up to Silpelit Seven and cut her free.

"Are you alright?" Riley inquired.

The girl stared at her for a moment, before nodding.

"Good. Come." Riley ordered the girl as she handed her a kimono to put on. The girl just stared at it, confusion present on her face. Chief Kurama quickly knelt next to her, and helped her put in on.

"You two… come with me. The last of the Silpelit's here, is number 35. I've freed the rest." Riley stated as she led them through the halls. Nana clutched to Chief Kurama's side as he followed after the angel.

"What about…" Chief Kurama, found himself asking but he stopped.

"Lucy?" Riley inquired as she stopped and turned to face Kurama.

"The Silpelits, they can be saved… Nana is proof of that. But Lucy… all she is, is hate. She is the greatest threat to mankind, greater then even Kakuzawa." Chief Kurama warned her.

"Lucy is a product of human's mistreatment. You created monsters like her. You fear what she has become… and now I must see if I can fix your mistake. Make no mistake… she can't defeat me. But I will save her if I can." Riley stated to Chief Kurama.

"I doubt anyone… even an angel can save Lucy… but I'm in no position to argue or stop you. Just… remember the threat she poses. If she can't be saved, then she has to die… human survival depends on it." Chief Kurama made sure to inform her. Riley simply nodded. She understood where his fear was coming from. And also the bit of hate. Lucy had been responsible for his daughter becoming a diclonius well... indirectly.

Eventually they made it to the chamber where number thirty-five was being kept. Kurama quickly began the release sequences while Nana stayed by his side. They all entered the room as the capsule that contained the first, second generation diclonius, opened.

Riley watched as the small malnourished little girl trudged towards them out of the capsule. She was small, scrawny, her body hooked to tubes and wires, that quickly tore away as she walked. Her head was encased in a helmet, and she looked around the room, not knowing where she was.

"Mama?" The child's voice echoed from the helmet.

"No child… you're mother isn't here." Riley answered as she stepped up to the little girl and removed the helmet she was wearing.

The little girl looked up at the red headed Riley for a moment, her eyes scanning her curiously. Seeing the look in Riley's eyes, Mariko adopted this small smile, and her vectors lashed out. One went right for Riley's head, which Riley casually caught in her hand, much to the surprise of the little girl, along with Nana and Chief Kurama.

"That's not nice, Mariko." Riley chided as she pushed the vector away. She felt foreign cells enter her body, from the contact with the vector, but they were instantly destroyed by her demonic Youki.

"Mariko..." Riley heard Chief Kurama whisper as he stared, wide eyed, at his daughter.

Mariko turned to the chief and Nana, and stared at them.

"Mariko… you're big sister and papa are here to take you away from this place." Riley stated as she scooped the little girl into her arms earning a surprised yelp from the child. Once again her vector's lashed out and once again, they were constrained, this time by Riley's tails.

Riley carried the small child over to her father and surrogate sister. She stood before chief Kurama for a moment and the man quickly removed his jacket, he held it open in his arms, and Riley passed his daughter into them, where he wrapped her in his coat and held the small girl.

"Mariko..." The Chief whispered again as tears fell from his eyes.

"Papa…?" Mariko stated with childish innocence as she reached up and touched his cheek. Nana stood nearby watching the spectacle curiously.

"Mariko… I've missed you so much. You're mother and I loved you so much… I'm sorry… sorry for all this." The Chief stated as he hugged the child closer to his chest.

Mariko stared for a few moments before smiling and hugging him back. She could tell who this was… she knew this was a parent's love. But she also remembered the other. She glanced over at Nana, and eyed her curiously.

"Nana… come say hello to Mariko. Mariko… this is your big sister Nana… she's… like you." Chief Kurama told the child. Nana quickly did as her papa told and approached the two. She greeted child with a friendly smile.

"I have a little sister papa?" Nana asked, with her own childish ignorance.

"Yes… you do." Chief Kurama replied with a smile.

"Mariko… a bad man placed something inside of you. I'm going to take it out… but it'll hurt a bit okay?" Riley told the child as she stepped up to them.

The small girl nodded after a moment and Riley quickly stuck her hand into the girls stomach. Most of her arm was intangible, so Mariko couldn't feel it but she did feel when Riley grabbed the bomb in her gut and made it intangible too. She then removed it for them to see.

"What is that papa?" Mariko asked as she felt her stomach where the weird pain had originated from.

"Nothing you need concern yourself with, sweetheart." Chief Kurama replied.

Riley tossed the bomb aside and repeated the process with the smaller bombs in the girls body. Once finished she quickly sent the three to **Kamui** , where Hashirama could keep and eye on them.

From there, she had one final stop before she could leave this house of horrors behind.

Riley began the long trek to the basement. The sublevels of this place were different then the levels above. The walls made of thick steel and concrete. No labs, just a maze that led to a caged beast. After about ten minutes of walking she made it to the door she was looking for. She entered and found two guards waiting inside. Both looked bored and obviously hadn't heard the alarm blaring above.

Riley didn't stand on any ceremony, she quickly hit both with a **R** **educto** and splattered their brains across the floor. She noticed the thing hanging in the center of a large cage. She could hear it breathing, and could feel the demonic power radiating off of it. This was the creature she had felt. This... was Lucy.

"Hello Half Blood. Let's talk." Riley stated as she pulled down her hood, and her tails whipped out and tore the metal cage to shreds. The hanging woman fell to the ground but didn't hit the floor. Instead she floated there for a second as the cloth she was wrapped in, tore itself to shreds. Finally, there standing before her, was the creature that the people here feared so much… Lucy. Riley stared at the naked woman for a few moments before smirking and stepping towards her.

"I never thought the devil would be such a beauty." Riley charmed admiring Lucy's curvaceous form, though slightly malnourished form. Her skin was pale and flawless. Her breasts were at the bottow end of a D measurement, and were topped off by quarter sized pink nipples. Her ribs were visible, even with how chesty she was, indicating that she wasn't fed enough, and was slightly underweight.

Lucy merely stared back for several moments, before removing the helmet she was wearing, allowing her pinkish-red locks to fall free.

"What kind of abomination are you?" Riley was greeted to the deep, angry voice that the woman had. As she dropped the helmet at her feet, she sent a glare, Riley's way.

"One like you." Riley replied.

"No one's like me." Lucy stated as she took a bold step forward. Either she was completely fearless or her demonic instincts sucked ass. This woman was a half demon, standing before an archdemon. It was literally like a rabbit standing before a dragon.

"You're right… I'm stronger. Now… let's see if you're as bad as these humans fear you to be." Riley stated as she tossed a kimono at Lucy, whom caught the cloth and then sent a confused gaze at her.

"What can I say little half blood… you're hot. Wouldn't want to lose my head because I was to busy staring at your dirty pillows." Riley replied with a chuckle. Surprisingly this earned a blush from Lucy, whom quickly threw the Kimono on. Riley didn't know if the blush was from the compliment or embarrassment.

As soon as she finished dressing. Lucy leveled a glare at Riley. Then in a burst of speed she shot forward, very much eager to tear Riley's head off. All Riley did was smile… she'd definitely take her time and have fun with this one… maybe she'd learn just how bad this Lucy truly was, and whether or not she could possibly be saved.

 _ **-To Be Continued-**_

 _ **Alright… hope you enjoy. Hope you like my pick for a crossover character that would realistically be in the same universe. Also it add more to the story, if Riley get's to deal with a character, that I quite frankly hate… being Kakuzawa. I'm a huge elfen Lied fan. I love the show, I love the Manga. I kept the numbers for the Silpilits down to a few, even though I know in the manga there was a lot more, but I didn't want to have to deal with them all, so I kept it to about a dozen in total. The rest were snubbed out at birth. When it comes to possible Elfen Lied crossover stuff… I will be taking liberties with both the anime and Manga… sue me. Plus… I hated how Lucy got shafted in the anime and Manga… and yet… there is no real way for her to have ever been with Kouta… not after what she did. My plans for her involve a story of her moving on, and finding new love, while allowing Kouta to find peace in his new life. I think it'll be interesting. Plus I'd love to see how Lucy comes to handle being in a harem with the rest of Riley's mates… the thought makes me giddy. Anyway… be sure to keep voting on the harem size, six or nine. I'll have decided by tomorrow and I'll release another chapter, with the poll results and picks for girls if nine wins.**_

 _ **\**_


	57. Poll Closed! ideas for new poll!

POLL CLOSED!

Winners: Saber; Fate/Stay Night

Yugito.

Sorry for those who didn't get there choice. thank you all for voting. These two are the new members. Don't worry though, Anko will still find love... that I promise. just not with Riley. Now... if you'll excuse me... I need to begin research on Saber. thank you all again. love the support. next chapter out soon. :) also... New Voting idea for a poll. Give me suggestions for Bodyguards for the girls. Ideas' I'm offering up, The nine Nazgul. Artorias from Dark souls, Those are my two offerings. please offer your own. and I'll open another poll after the next chapter.


	58. Chapter 50

**Alright Guys... Sorry for the weirdness. When I first posted this chapter I had some reservations. I didn't want to make Lucy seem to weak, which is exactly what I ended up doing, and I ended up nerfing most of the Diclonius race. So I decided to take it down, and redo it. if you've already read the chapter please reread it, I've changed some major plotpoints. again I state PLEASE REREAD THIS CHAPTER! I CHANGED SOME SHIT!**

 **Hopefully, in this version Lucy doesn't seem so helpless. Originally, the way I wrote it seemed like I was just trying to have Riley beat up on Lucy, so I rewrote it so as to remove that arrogance, on my part. Lucy is dangerous for people, even ninja, but she isn't to Riley, We all know who would win in a fight, but when I wrote it the first time, it seemed like I was underplaying Lucy's strengths. Also, I've given Lucy a new power, which you'll see in this chapter, it's an ability she didn't know she had, but she'll learn to control it in the coming chapter.**

 **Hope you all enjoy and please, always let me know it seems like I'm slipping. I don't wanna do that, so let me know.**

 **Polls up so check it out. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Also… I do know that Lucy's real name is Kaede but only Lucy knows that. Plus… she isn't Kaede right now… she's Lucy. Also… when It comes to Lucy's diclonius powers, I'm going with a mixture of the Anime and Manga. She'll still only have her three meter range from Anime, but she'll have a shit load of Vectors like in the Manga. Also she'll be just as agile and combat able as she was in the Anime.**

 **Warnings: Language, violence, sexual content.**

 **Broken Angel**

Chapter 50

Madara had always taught Riley that battle was the truest form of expression. When you fought someone, truly fought them… you learned more then in a life time of talking. Could Riley have read her mind, probably. Could she had made some educated guesses from the Half Bloods' emotions? Absolutely. But she didn't want to do any of that guess work. She wanted to know this woman's life story. She wanted to feel her inner rage and anger… and learn just what kind of person this Lucy really was.

This wasn't a fight to the death. This was a battle of wills between a chained beast and an inqusitive hunter. These people all feared Lucy like she was some sort of monster, so Riley would see for herself just what kind of creature she was.

Lucy dashed at Riley at startling speed for a non shinobi. Lucy was powerful by human, and even magical standards. An Auror for instance would be hard pressed to take her down at these speeds, however… a shinobi… like a Jonin… that was a different story. Of course, Lucy only needed to get so close to end it, and where her physical speed wasn't her most noteworthy trait, her vector speed was much faster then any of the other girls Riley had yet to encounter.

As soon as Lucy crossed that three meter threshold, her vectors shot out. Nearly a dozen invisible hands shot towards Riley faster then she had anticipated. Each one moved nearly five times faster then Lucy herself could move, and they were all eager to tear her apart, for her insults earlier. Lucy had zero clue what Riley was… but she didn't overly care right now. Her guards were dead, and she was free from her cell. Riley stood between her and freedom, so she had to die.

Faster then Lucy thought possible Riley shot forward. The two were mere centimeters apart, face to face. Riley moved so quickly that Lucy's vectors, weren't able to surround her in time.

Riley delivered a powerful right cross to Lucy's face, that sent her flying back about fifteen feet.

Lucy was quick to shoot to her feet. She wiped the blood that was beginning to drip out from her busted lip, and eyed Riley intently. She had never seen something move that fast before. She quickly rethought her game plan and turned to the shredded broken remains of her cage. Her vectors quickly tore pieces off and hurled them at Riley whom dodged them with ease.

Riley was walking towards where Lucy was, anytime a piece of broken cage came close to hitting her she would glide out of the way of the strike or hop over it, she was keeping her eyes open for Luvy's vectors. They were the real threat.

Riley was about to advance even further when she heard the massive steel doors to Lucy's chamber begin to open. Riley turned up towards the nearby security camera and stared at it for several moments. She didn't overly care that they saw her, since she was in her adult form, and honestly… Riley was slowly but surely getting sick of hiding behind the angel. She was too the point now where she only needed a bit more time to figure things out before enacting her plans, plus the muggle world had no way of knowing who she was, so whatever that camera saw of her face was pointless. Still…

With a wave of her hand, the camera exploded. She heard footsteps behind her and knew that Lucy had tried to make a break for it, only to be stopped by a team of guards rushing in. Unlike the others, these ones were fully outfitted, and armed with assault rifles.

Lucy grit her teeth and prepared to charge at them… she wasn't going to stick around this place and fight whatever the hell, Riley was, when there was a chance at freedom just past these stupid humans.

"I thought I told you worthless sacks of crap to leave." Riley growled as she shot past Lucy and brought her hands together.

" **Fire Style: Collosal Fireball Jutsu!"** Riley hissed as she shot forth a massive fireball towards the team of soldiers. They all screamed and tried to flee as the massive ball of fire consumed them all and enveloped the exit in flames.

"Now… where were we?" Riley inquired as she turned back to Lucy whom was staring at her with wide eyes.

Lucy was worried now… this woman… this angel, could breath fucking fire… she couldn't shield herself from fire. She needed an escape plan, and now.

With a grin Riley dashed forward. Lucy began to backpedal and waited for Riley to get close.

Right as Riley got close and threw a punch at her, Lucy's vectors shot out. She tried to sever Riley's arm but to her surprise her vectors were stopped by the cloth, of Riley's shroud. The Dementor king was nigh immune to all forms of attack, and provided amazing defense. The only attack that did damage was the one aimed at Riley's hand.

Lucy smirked as she saw Riley's hand sever at the wrist. Three of her vectors quickly slammed into Riley's chest and sent her flying back.

"Looks like the little birdie isn't so tough after all." Lucy chided as she advanced. Seeing that Riley could be hurt, meant that she could be killed, and it filled the Diclonius Queen with confidence. Lucy understood that time tested saying of 'if it bleeds, we can kill it', very well. If she could hurt Riley... then she could kill her.

Riley simply stared at her missing hand in annoyance, her eyes twitched from the minor pain, but she had felt worse from Kurama during training. Riley then sent a look to Lucy and then at her severed hand on the ground, with only a look, she summoned it to her, much to Lucy's surprise. She then placed the severed hand on her stump and held it up for Lucy to see. To her shock, Lucy saw the skin fuse and to illustrate, just how healed it was, Riley wiggled the fingers and then made a fist.

Keeping her smirk, Riley sent a **reducto** **curse** right towards Lucy. Lucy saw the red ball of light race towards her, so she quickly threw up her vectors to protect herself. Much to both their shock, the curse splashed harmlessly against Lucy's vectors.

Lucy felt something now within her vectors, some form of power that she didn't understand. One of her vectors moved forward a bit and suddenly the power she felt, rushed out of her vector and right at Riley.

Riley dodged the red bolt of magic with ease, in the end it turned out to be 'her' **Reducto curse** , that had been fired back. It seemed that the diclonius could redirect spells. Lucy looked surprised for a moment as she felt a wave of fatigue hit her, and she felt her vision blur momentarily. Riley didn't know if it was the act of redirecting itself, or if it was Riley's magic specifically that was exhausting her, since Riley's Youki was much denser and heavier then normal magic. Then again... it looked like Lucy had no clue how she had just done that. Riley suspected that she had never faced a magical before, and had never been forced to use her vectors in a fight with one.

Tucking that little nugget of information away till later, Riley launched another attack.

In a flash Riley was right in front of Lucy again, all Lucy could do was wrap herself in her vectors to shield herself from the powerful blow that Riley hit her with.

Lucy felt all of the air rush out of her lungs from the gut busting kick Riley delivered, which sent her flying back.

Lucy lay on her side for several moments gasping for air, suddenly she shot to her feet though, as she quickly recalled the threat. To her surprise, Riley hadn't moved from where she had struck her. She just stood there staring. Her figure shadowed out by the inferno raging at the exit.

Suddenly Riley's metallic purple eyes turned red, and Lucy was struck with a massive barrage of Killing Intent.

Out of sheer instinct alone, Lucy cacooned herself in her vectors. She was right in time too, as Riley unleashed a barrage of spells against her makeshift shield. Just like before, she felt her vectors absorb the magic, and just like before, she felt power build in them. The power got heavier and heavier as Riley continued to hit her with spell after spell. Suddenly she stopped and just smiled at her.

Lucy felt her head begin to throb as the sheer weight of the power she built up in her vectors took it's toll on her. After a few moments she couldn't contain it any longer. Her vectors moved and sent nearly a hundred spells flying all over the room. Lucy was almost instantly hit by a massive surge of fatigue, and with that she collapsed from exhaustion. She tried to stay conscious but she was unable to, as her vision blurred and the world darkened.

 **Silence**.

It took Lucy a moment to realize that the room was now silent. She had been unconscious for several moments and her head was throbbing from the demonic angel's attack.

She quickly regained her focus and looked up to find Riley standing over her, her eyes back to being that metallic purple that they were when the fight started.

"You and I are not so different. No… I'd hazard a guess that you're what I would have been had I not found love when I was younger." Riley stated to the downed woman.

Lucy just stared up at her, not knowing what she should do.

"Tell me something… are you nothing more then a monster? Is that all you intend to be?" Riley inquired as she stared down at the woman.

"You came in here and tried to kill me!" Lucy found herself growling as she regained her bearings and focus. She wasn't about to sit there and let this woman judge her.

"No… I came here to fight you. To see the monster these people fear so much. To see who you really were. Battle is the truest form of expression. I wanted to see if you really were the monster these people feared you to be. I showed you some of my power, and you showed me yours. I understand now, just a bit more then I did before. I now know enough to know that you're not a monster." Riley replied.

Lucy stared at her for a moment before snarling. Her vectors shot out, trying to tear Riley to pieces, but each one harmlessly passed through her.

"You don't know anything about me! You don't know the things I've had to endure! The things I've done to survive!" Lucy screamed at her. How dare this winged harpy claim to know anything about her. She didn't know anything.

"I know you better then you may think. I was once a small girl that was bullied because she was different. I had parents who hated me… locked me out of the house… they treated my twin sister like a goddess, while I was treated like dirt. I know your pain… but… somewhere along the way, I stepped onto a brighter path, while you were forced to walk in darkness." Riley replied in a sad tone, which surprised Lucy.

"How did you..." Lucy began to question how Riley knew that about her, but Riley quickly cut her off with an answer.

"It's in your eyes. I recognize those eyes. The eyes of someone who's been hurt, someone who now has a wall built around them. Once upon a time, I saw those eyes in my own reflection." Riley answered. There was a weighted silence between the two for many moments before Riley finally broke it.

"You have no reason to trust me… and I'm not asking you too… I'm asking you to take a leap of faith. I'm not human… but I have humans who love me. I can take you to a place where no one knows you. Where you can build a new life for yourself." Riley stated as she offered Lucy her hand.

"Bullshit." Lucy sneered.

"It's the truth. As I said... you don't have to trust me. I'm offering to show you." Riley replied.

Lucy just stared at her for a moment, her eyes drifting across her strange appearance… her sharp teeth, her clawed hand, her pointy ears, and weird eyes. Then their was the wings and tails… Lucy always thought that she looked like a freak… but this woman was way more freaky looking then she was… and yet… she claimed that their were people, humans, who loved her. Lucy had a hard time believing that. Humans were cruel… and they died to easily.

"The last friend I ever had… was killed because she was my friend. Humans don't tend to last long around me." Lucy muttered, her eyes filled with hate, and sadness.

"Well I'm not human." Riley stated causing Lucy too look up at her.

"What are you saying?" Lucy asked as she locked eyes with Riley.

"I'm saying… I'll be your friend. If you want me too be." Riley stated with a friendly smile.

Lucy felt calm, and serenity ebbing off of Riley in waves. She found herself blushing as Riley seemed to radiate with this tranquil beauty when she smiled. Of course, Lucy being as introverted as she was, immediately sputtered out, "Who would wanna be friends with you?" while still blushing.

"Hey… I happen to think I'm a great friend. Maybe you should just try me out, I promise I'll surprise you." Riley countered with a scowl.

Lucy just made a face and got to her feet, ignoring Riley's offered hand.

Lucy sent a glance at the exit, which was no longer consumed by fire. It was scorched black however, and probably not safe to walk on. She could make it through but she found herself pausing. She wanted to find Kouta but she had no clue where he was, or what she'd even do if she found him… probably just tear his heart our again, since that's all she seemed to be good for. Then again… there was this angel… and her offer of friendship. Lucy was hesitant to accept… everyone wanted something… nothing in this world was free, but she couldn't imagine what she could give this angel.

But goddamn, if the idea of a friend didn't sound enticing. It's something she had always wanted… and she knew deep down… Kouta would never want to be friends with her again… not after what she had done. But then again… would this woman? She had fought her, and yet, knowing what Lucy could do, Riley still offered to be her friend… but would she still maintain that offer if she knew the things Lucy had done.

Deciding not to let her heart get broken again Lucy just decided to voice her concern.

"You ask for friendship now… but the moment you learn of the things I've done you'll turn on me. Just like everyone else." Lucy bit out with a growl, her eyes cold and uncaring as she glared at Riley whom simply cocked her head and stared at her.

"The village I lived in treated me like dirt. They hated me and abused me. I left a long time ago, and swore I'd never return. Less then two days ago, I learned that they were using the twin sister that I hated as breeding stock. In a rage, I launched an attack on my old home, and killed over one hundred thousand people. I'll be going back one day to slaughter what decides to remain… and there was about two million people in that village." Riley stated in a cold tone, earning a shocked look from Lucy.

"That's impossible. There's no way you're that strong." Lucy hissed in disbelief.

Riley gave her a look, one of her tails shot forward and grabbed Lucy's arm. Lucy tried to struggle as she was pulled into Riley's grasp.

"Not that powerful, huh? **Shinra Tensei!** " Riley hissed when the two were face to face. Using **Kamui** to protect her, Riley released a blast of condensed gravity from her body that tore the facility around them to pieces.

Lucy could only stare in awe as the walls and ceiling around her and the floor beneath her, exploded out in every direction. It took only a moment but she could suddenly see the night sky, for the first time in years.

She saw the island and the base explode outward and break apart into thousand's of pieces. The island pieces rained like meteors down onto the unsuspecting bay. None landed in the nearby city, but the residents were definitely awoken to the huge explosion and the sound a falling debris.

Suddenly Lucy heard water rushing toward her. She took her eyes off the sky just in time to see a wall of ocean water rushing to fill the hole where the island used to be. With a rush she felt herself flying as Riley pushed herself high into the sky with a single flap of her wings, carrying Lucy with her.

"Trust me when I say this… I am more then powerful enough to end life. The other Diclonius are safe. I took them before I got to you. I'm offering you a chance at a better life… somewhere safe… where no one knows you. I'm offering to be your friend..." Riley told her, as she held the woman high in the sky. Lucy was mesmerized for a moment, she couldn't believe she was actually flying… she could hover with her vectors, but never actually fly.

It took her a moment to take in Riley's words. She sent a glance down to the town below. She didn't want to go back there. The only reason she would ever stay in Japan was for Kouta and who knows where he went. She knew he lived somewhere else, but she had no way of knowing where he lived. If she stayed in Japan… then eventually people would find her, and she might be imprisoned again. After seeing what Riley could do, Lucy knew that she was much more powerful then anything she had ever seen before. Finally she locked eyes with Riley and scanned then for any hint of a lie. Unlike all the other times… the little voice in her head, was whispering for her to go with Riley. It told Lucy to follow her.

Finally Lucy let out a sigh and nodded. With that nod came a rush and she suddenly found herself in a furnished room, sitting nearby was Itachi and Voldemort and across from the Ramen Chef and his daughter, Teichi and Ayame.

"Hi guys." Riley greeted with a friendly wave. She earned a smile and wave from the two, while Voldemort and Itachi rose and walked over to speak with her.

"What's going on?" Itachi inquired.

"Nothing major. Keep up the good work." Riley replied as she gestured to the Ichiraku's they both smiled at her, and she smiled back. After a moment she turned to Lucy.

"Come with me." Riley ordered as she gestured for Lucy to follow her.

Lucy did so, and took in the sights around her.

"Where are we?" Lucy inquired after a few moments of walking.

"Slytherin Castle. Located in the English Isles." Riley answered as they walked.

Lucy looked shocked… they were in England. England was almost on the opposite side of the planet from where they just were. She looked outside and found the sun up, just about to set. She really was in a different time zone.

Riley led her to a room on the second floor. She through the door open and gestured for Lucy to enter. The young woman was utterly amazed. She had never seen a room so beautiful in all her life. If was nicely furnished, and extravagantly decorated.

"You can stay here until we get you a more permanent home. On the table over there is a book about magic. I'll place a charm on it so you can read it. It'll explain a lot about this place and the magical world. I'm sure you'll have plenty of questions but please read the book first… it'll answer a lot of them. If you need anything, just call for Dobby…" As soon as Riley said that name, there was a pop and the excitable little elf appeared by his masters side.

Lucy just stared at the creature with wide eyes.

"Lucy, this is Dobby. He's a house elf. He likes to perform chores and make food, and clean. If you need anything just say his name and he'll appear to help you. Otherwise there are people all over the building, any of the ones wearing cloaks, or masks are on duty right now and can help you with whatever you need. Dobby will bring you some fresh clothes to wear, you have your own bathroom and shower, when you're hungry let Dobby know. Right now, he's working here… but sooner or later, I'll need to get some more house-elves." Riley explained to her. The girl just nodded dumbly as she stared at the creature.

"If you need me for whatever reason, ask for Dobby… he'll show you too me. I need to go get the other Diclonius girls settled and potentially divert a catastrophe." Riley explained and then she turned to head out.

"Wait..." Lucy stopped her, causing Riley to turn and stared at her. "Why are you doing this? What do you want?"

"I don't want anything. This is repayment for picking a fight. Enjoy." Riley replied and then turned and left.

"If you's need's anything. Just call for Dobby." Dobby stated to Lucy as he snapped his finger, and a set clothes appeared. He set them on the nearby table, smiled and then popped away. Leaving Lucy dumbstruck.

It took a moment for Lucy to break out of her stupor, when she did she took another look around the room. Finally she decided to go and enjoy a hot shower… then she'd read that book, and figure out what the hell was going on.

- **Meanwhile** -

Riley went outside and pulled Hashirama, Chief Kurama and all the girls out of **Kamui**. She and Hashirama, then had a quick chat about what they were going to do with all the girls. Kurama could take care of Mariko and Nana, but the rest needed a place to live. After a short discussion, Hashirama decided that he would take care of them. They'd build a small home for the girls right next to Riley's and he would take care of them there. Hashirama explained to Riley that the girls were feeding off of Lucy's hate. As long as he was near them, he could negate that hate, with his own positive energy, but until Lucy was calmed, and helped, the younger girls would eventually be driven to kill.

Once that was done, Riley decided to have a quick chat with Chief Kurama.

"Alright… explain in as much detail as you can, the things that Kakuzawa is doing." Riley ordered the man. Kurama nodded and adjusted his glasses. He then got to work on explaining everything he knew, and or theorized. He explained that the facility they had been in, was just a testing lab, that their was a larger facility further out at sea that held many more Diclonius, mostly the older or more violent ones. The only reason Lucy was in the lighter containment facility was because she was to dangerous to move, and by the time the new high security facility had been made, she was already in the original one.

He also explained that on the high tech island, their was enough space to hold thousand's of Diclonius. He also knew that Kakuzawa was trying to manipulate the Vector Virus for whatever reason and he suspected that he was trying to weaponize it.

Riley took in all of his information. She made sure to memorize everything and take in every detail. When he was finished, She knew she needed to do something.

"Alright. Grandfather... look after the girls. Chief, you take care of yours. I'll be heading off to deal with this threat immediately." Riley stated to the two men.

"You plan on taking him on alone?" Chief Kurama inquired with a bit of a worried look. He was sure she could handle herself, but the things he suspected Kakuzawa of doing, would make anyone's skin crawl.

"Nah… I'll take Lucy with me… Revenge is a very good cooling off point, and I think she needs to vent a little. I'll make sure Kakuzawa dies today, and the threat he poses to the world, is ended. For now, you two worry about the Diclonius children… I'll worry about Kakuzawa." Riley told Kurama and Hashirama, before turning and heading off.

Riley quickly made her way up to Lucy's room, she sent a quick mental message to her mates, letting them know she probably wouldn't be back for a while.

She arrived at the room, and knocked on the door. It took a few moments before the door opened, revealing Lucy, now in a new set of clothes. Her hair was wet, signifying that she had just come from the shower.

"Wanna go kill Kakuzawa and destroy the other base where they're housing and experimenting on your kind?" Riley inquired. Her reply was a vicious grin from Lucy whom quickly exited and followed after Riley.

Riley led her back through the building, after a moment they reached the front door, though instead of opening it, Riley placed her hand on Lucy's shoulder and used **Kamui** to teleport them to high above the ocean near where the first island was.

"Hang on." Riley stated as she activated her Byakugan, she used it to scan the nearby area and locate the island. It was about ten miles out at sea, but it radiated with darkness. Not as bad, as what was coming off of Lucy, but it was still sickening to see and feel. Clutching Lucy around the waist, Riley began to fly towards the island.

Lucy made a face the whole time as she was carried, but otherwise didn't comment. At the very least she wouldn't have to swim there.

 **(Now, for those wondering, let me explain. The first island that Riley destroyed was the island from the Anime. I pretty much set it up the same way the Anime portrayed it. The Second island is the one from the Manga. I know they are the same island, but in reality they're not. The anime never delved into anything deeper about the island so I just made them two different places. The second island is where Kakuzawa is based, and where the Diclonius clones are, and Anna, and where the weaponized Vector Virus is.)**

Eventually, they made it to the island. The two sat hidden behind some rock faces about ten yards from a nearby wall, while Riley used her Byakugan to scan the facility. She found nearly three dozen Diclonius in testing labs similar to the one on the other island, those these Diclonius were all older, and or had some sort of special difference to them. Deep beneath them was a large room, where Riley could see a large collection of life forms. Her eyes widened as she realized that the room was filled with Diclonius, hundreds of them. They all looked the same age, and their chakra signatures were all the exact same. Meaning clones.

"They are a breeding a Diclonius army, directly beneath out feet. There's hundreds of them." Riley noted in a whisper, earning an inquisitive look from Lucy, who was wondering how she knew that.

"I can see through walls. It's one of my powers." Riley responded, earning a nod from Lucy.

"Then tell me where Kakuzawa is." Lucy stated with a cold look. Riley didn't know what he looked like, or felt like but she knew immediately when she saw him. She found a man in a wide open office. He was doing paper work, and his aura and chakra were greasy and slimy as hell. This man was an evil son of a bitch.

Riley quickly ran her eyes over the rest of the island, seeing what else there was to see. After a few more moments she stood and started walking towards one of the nearby walls. Lucy followed and Riley grabbed her arm and pulled her through the wall.

Now the two were in the facility. Lucy was only mildly surprised to learn that Riley could walk through walls, but then again she was beginning to understand that there was a lot of strange stuff, that Riley could do.

"Which way is Kakuzawa?" Lucy asked. She had heard the mans name before from the scientists and guards. She knew he was the one running this whole operation. If she killed him, then the people hunting her, may be forced to stop. Even if they weren't, this asshole had been tracking her for years, and Lucy was more then ready to pay the fucker back for all the hardship he had put her through.

"Upstairs." Riley replied as she pulled out her wand and began drawing a rune configuration into the steel floor.

"What are you doing?" Lucy asked as she watched Riley work.

"Making sure, no one can escape. This rune configuration will seal all doors and windows in the building it's tied to. No one will be able to enter or exit so long as I have this seal active. Their is an underground Grotto with a massive deformed fucking thing, living in it, but other then that, there is no open exits to this place, like a cave or anything." Riley explained as she finished drawing the rune. She then infused it with magic and activated it. She felt her magic rush to encompass the whole facility. In a matter of moments, none of the external exits could open.

"One of the girls is caged nearby. Let's start there." Riley stated as she finished her work and rose to her feet.

"Why should I care about them?" Lucy asked.

"Because… I'm your ride out of her, and after you kill Kakuzawa, you'll be stuck with nothing to do while I free the children. This way, we can work together to rescue them, you can work out three years of pent up aggression on the scientists here, and after you kill Kakuzawa, we can leave." Riley replied as she walked.

Lucy simply made a face, but said nothing.

From there the two began their journey. And it was a sad one. To see what these girls were forced to endure, the torture they had been living with for year... it was awful. Riley quickly freed each and every child they came across. She was forced to knock most of them out, as many were homicidal and would need extensive therapy with Hashirama and his peaceful nature energy. Lucy, meanwhile was growing more angry, the more she saw. She took out her rage on the guards, and the scientists. At first she just cut them to pieces, but after about a half hour, she started to get sadistic, taking off fingers and toes, gouging out eyes, or popping organs in the persons body. She took out her rage on them while Riley did the work of gathering the children.

Eventually they made it to a laboratory. Lucy made quick work of the unsuspecting Scientists, while Riley absorbed their souls. The alarms for the building hadn't sounded yet, as they were mostly centered around, and focused on the girls cells. The camera's in those cells, experienced some electrical malfunctions before they entered, courtesy of Riley, so they weren't seen. By now though, teams had found the first few sets of bodies and were getting ready to raise an alarm. It'd only be a few more moments, before the whole place knew they were there.

As Riley thought about the collection of knowledge she had just gotten, her mind drifted over something important.

"He's weaponized it. The Vector Virus." Riley stated out loud as she started walking across the room, towards a large door that led to a sealed freezer.

"Why?" Lucy inquired as she followed.

"He want's to infect the worlds population and kill off all human beings." Riley answered as she tore the doors off the Freezer entrance and stepped inside.

Inside was a safe which she quickly tore the front off of. Inside the safe was a canister, which held a glass vial, filled with liquid.

Riley quickly pulled the vial out and absorbed it into Kamui, where she could dispose of it later.

Lucy just stood by, uncaring. The little voice in her head kept telling her to watch Riley. Lucy didn't really understand what it was referring too. It kept saying to look at her, and see her. Lucy had no clue what that meant, and it only left her confused.

Right then, the alarms started blaring.

"We've got one more cell, and then it's up to Kakuzawa's office." Riley informed her partner in crime.

"Fine." Was all Lucy said as the two exited.

They walked right down the hall and into the next room, there they found another cell with the last Diclonius. They were in a viewing room overlooking the cell which Riley immediately passed through. The only person in the room was a scientist whom was busy gathering his laptop when he heard the door open. He screamed out in sheer terror as Lucy approached him.

He backed against the wall and began to beg for his life, but Lucy wasn't hearing any of it. With a Sadistic grin her vectors shot out and tore him limb from limb.

Meanwhile Riley was approaching the Diclonius girl chained to a wall. Above her was the number 28. Riley approached the girl and waited for an attack. To her immense surprise the girl looked up at her and tilted her head curiously. The child had to be at least eight or nine, but she looked like she was sixteen, by far the oldest Silpelit Riley had encountered so far.

Riley stared at her for a moment, before finally deciding the read the girls mind. What she found was surprising. This Diclonius hadn't manifested her vectors, and she was completely submissive and compliant. Riley quickly approached her and removed her shackles. The girl stared at her freed wrists with wide eyes, she looked confused by Riley's action.

"Come with me, sweetheart." Riley stated in a kind tone as she offered the girl her hand. The Diclonius just stared at it in confusion, finally Riley reached out and took the girls hand, gently pulling her to her feet.

"Come with me… I'll get you someplace safe." Riley got her up and created a wood clone. She then sent the wood clone into Kamui, where she then sent number 28. With a content sigh Riley turned and headed back up to the observation room, where Lucy was waiting and watching.

"Now we that we are done with the torture souls, can we finally go and kill Kakuzawa?" Lucy asked impatiently. Lucy cared little for her kinds plight, she had suffered all her life, why shouldn't they suffer too. She didn't understand why Riley insisted on rescuing all of them. Most of them were damaged beyond repair.

"Save one life, we save the world." Riley replied, as she stared off. Her word drew a curious look from Lucy.

"I don't get it. How does saving there lives, save the world? Why the hell are you so happy? All the things we've seen today, I would've thought you'd be as pissed as I am." Lucy asked with obvious confusion.

"I am pissed. But after what we've seen... I didn't think we'd be able to save any of them. But with Hashirama's help... I know we can. I can feel it in all of them. They can be saved." Riley replied with a smile.

"And the saving the world, thing?" Lucy inquired as she followed.

Riley stopped and stared up at the ceiling for a moment before half turning to Lucy, "The world doesn't care about there lives. But to them, there lives matters. Saving each one of them, saves thier world. Save one life, and you save that persons whole world." Riley replied in a very warm tone of voice.

"I don't understand." Lucy stated with a confused look.

At that Riley just offered her a chuckle.

"You wouldn't. Not right now. But one day you will. And when you do… you'll understand why I'm happy." Riley stated as she continued forward.

Lucy just stared after her for a moment. She kept running Riley's words through her head, finally she began to understand, just a bit. By saving these girls, all of the bad they had done here, all of the killing had been justified. They had saved lives. It was an odd realization for Lucy, she hadn't intended to do anything good by coming here. Just kill Kakuzawa and every human present, and leave the island to rot. But through her actions, by Her and Riley being here, all of those girls would live to have a better life. She had done something good for someone else, and it was a weird feeling for Lucy. Shaking her head, she quickly followed after Riley, eager to kill Kakuzawa and be done with this.

It took only a few moments of travel to make it to Kakuzawa's office. Standing before it's entrance was the man himself, along with about fifty armed guards, each one in riot gear, armed with assault rifles.

"Hello Lucy." The old man stated as the two entered.

Lucy didn't reply, she just glared in his direction.

Kakuzawa eyed Lucy intently. There was reverence in his gaze. Then his eyes turned to Riley and he immediately glared.

"Come with me Lucy… we have so much to talk about." Kakuzawa stated as he extended his hand to her from across the wide open room.

Riley and Lucy shared a glance, both with this look on their faces that said they so didn't want to deal with this ego-maniacal bullshit.

"Wanna try something fun?" Riley inquired to Lucy whom nodded in boredom. Riley quickly cast a protective shield over the two of them that deflected physical objects, like bullets for instance. She then unsealed a pile of shuriken from her arm and let them fall to the ground.

"They're armored, let's see who can kill the most with these." Riley stated with a grin.

"Only maim Kakuzawa… I want to play with him." Lucy replied as her vectors began to pick up the shuriken on the ground, while Riley's tails did that same.

"Shoot the winged one, but leave Lucy alive!" Kakuzawa ordered and with that all fifty of his soldiers started firing. They're bullets were blocked by Riley's shield, much to Lucy's amusement and the two began hurtling Shuriken at the soldiers. They had to aim their strikes for the parts of their bodies that weren't armored or padded, like the thighs, or groin, sides of the face, shins, and other small areas. It wasn't a wide target margin so they had to be accurate.

Soldier dropped left and right, they had their helmets taken off and then shuriken embedded in their skulls, they were hit in the legs and forced to the ground. The first target Lucy aimed for was Kakuzawa's groin and knee caps. She hit all three simultaneously and the man dropped with a tortured cry of anguish.

The rest of the guards were taken down over the course of a few minutes. The whole time, Kakuzawa's secretary was cowering behind her desk, off to the side. She hid there until the shooting stopped. When she finally peeked out to see what had happened, she saw that seventy percent of the guards were dead, while the rest were on the floor writhing in pain, and trying to pull shuriken out of their bodies.

She let out a gasp as someone grabbed the front of her shirt and she was hauled over her desk so that she was face to face with Riley's now blackened out visage.

"Hello." Riley greeted in a sickly sweet tone.

Meanwhile Lucy was hovering over Kakuzawa. The man looked up at her and opened his mouth to try to say something. Lucy put a quick stop to that when one of her vectors shot into his open mouth, grabbed his tongue, and tore it out. The man screamed and gurgled as Blood shot out of his mouth and he thrashed about in agony.

It took a few moments but Riley finished reading the secretary's mind. She learned that the woman was actually a spy for the Japaneses government and she was here to find out what Kakuzawa was planning.

Riley quickly knocked her unconscious with a genjutsu and dropped her on the desk. She then turned back to Lucy whom was just finishing tearing Kakuzawa to pieces. By now the man's hands, arms, feet, legs, hips, dick, balls, and head were in different pieces all nicely stacked together in a pile.

"Well, that was fun. Let's go." Lucy replied with a satisfied smirk as she turned to leave.

"Wait… there's someone in his office." Riley stated as she sensed chakra from behind the door.

"So?" Came Lucy's reply.

"His chakra… it's like yours. It's a Diclonius… but… different then the others." Riley stated as she stepped past the pile of bodies and dying soldiers to open the door to Kakuzawa's office. Inside she found a boy. He looked just like the other Diclonius. He was probably four or five years old.

He had been hiding behind the desk, when he noticed Riley enter. He stared at her fearfully for a moment until he saw Lucy enter next to Riley, with this annoyed look on her face.

"Big Sister?" The boy questioned when he saw her.

"What?" Came Lucy's response. The boy shot out from behind where he was hiding and looked closely at Lucy.

Lucy looked back at him, taking note of the red hair and eyes. The two horns on either side of his head, and the device sticking out of his forehead.

"Who the hell are you kid?" Lucy asked.

"My name is Ichiro. I'm so happy to finally meet you." The boy stated with a big smile as he approached her.

"I think this kid is your brother." Riley noted as she spotted the resemblance between the two. Hearing that, Lucy's eyes widened to the size of saucers.

"Br- Brother? I have a brother?" Came Lucy's response as she stared at the little boy, her eye's filled with disbelief, and also wonderment.

Riley made a face, and quickly turned back to the room of now mostly dead soldiers and absorbed all of their souls, including Kakuzawa's.

She let the many memories simmer for a few moment until the right ones came up. She felt like she wanted to puke, but she kept herself in check.

"This boy is your half-brother Lucy. Kakuzawa kidnapped and raped your mother, in order for him to be born. Your mother killed herself shortly after his birth. Kakuzawa intended for you two to be the Adam and Eve of a new age of mankind. Sick fucker." Riley informed her.

Lucy was quiet for several moments before her head drifted up to the ceiling. She was silent, for what seemed like ages as the younger boy stepped up in front of her. Finally she looked down at him and spoke.

"I'm sorry. You did nothing to deserve this..." Lucy stated, and faster then lightning her vectors shot out. She was inches away from killing the boy, when one of Riley's tails made contact with him, rendering him intangible.

"What the hell are you doing?" Riley growled out as she stepped up next to the child.

"He's tainted! That Bastard just wanted him to use me! I'm sparing him from a hellish future!" Lucy yelled back in reply.

"He's an innocent little boy. Kakuzawa is dead. He can't use him anymore. I just absorbed all of his memories… I know everything he did. This thing on the child's head is a mind control device. It only responds to Kakuzawa. The man is dead, and this child is free. I can remove the device and he can live a normal life like the others." Riley countered.

"But..." Lucy tried to argue but was stopped by Riley.

"He's your brother!" Riley snapped.

Lucy's eyes widened at that. She looked back down at the young boy, whom didn't seem to register what was happening. He was just staring at Lucy with this big smile on his face. He looked so happy to see her.

"Right now… this child sees you as his big sister. He's wanted to meet you ever since he learned of your existence. This is your one chance, to finally have something you've always wanted. You can finally have a family. This boy loves you… he loves his older sister, and he's wanted to meet you for so long. You have the chance to be a sister to him. To take care of him and help him in life." Riley explained to her as she knelt down in front of the boy and began to remove the device from his head. It was attached to a chip hooked to his brain, which Riley used Kamui to safely remove.

"I wouldn't be a good big sister. He can never have a descent life with me." Lucy stated with obvious sadness as she took a step back.

"You don't know that. You've never been an older sibling before. You don't know what it means to have a sibling to protect and guide. Until you've lived that life, you can't honestly say, he wouldn't have a good life with you." Riley replied.

"I've been hunted for years. I wont bring him into that life. I wont force him to always be on the run. Always having to kill in order to survive." Lucy replied with a shake of her head.

"You wont have to run this time. No one knows you in Britain. You can start over, live whatever life you want. Don't deny yourself a chance at happiness, because of fear." Riley countered.

Lucy stared at Riley with a hard look, for several moments before finally huffing and looking out a nearby window.

Riley gave Lucy an inquisitive look, but quickly turned to the boy, and focused on him.

For almost a full five minutes Riley and the child stared at each other. Lucy didn't know what Riley was doing, but at the moment she didn't care. She kept staring out the window, but occasionally she would glance at the little redheaded boy… he had looked so happy to see her… she couldn't help shaking the feeling that maybe… just maybe… no… he was Kakuzawa's spawn. No matter what she did, there would always be that fear that somehow the boy would take after his father.

"Alright… Let's go Ichiro." Riley stated as she took the child's hand.

"Okay." The boy replied with a tired smile.

"What did you just do?" Lucy asked, as she noticed the weary tired look on the child's face, a stark contrast to the energetic smile she had seen mere moments ago.

"I used mind magic to erase any memories of Kakuzawa. And I altered those where he learned about you, so that he won't ever remember how he knows of you, only that he does. Kakuzawa has no grip on him and longer." Riley explained much to Lucy's surprise.

Lucy looked like she wanted to say something. She was obviously having an internal struggle with herself. Riley quickly made a few wood clones to go and finish off the rest of the personnel at the base, and to destroy the army of Silpelit clones in the basement. Meanwhile, Riley, Lucy and Ichiro left.

Riley's clones erased any evidence of they're presence there, if any magical investigated this crime, it would look like the work of an escaped Diclonius and a shinobi. Which could be inferred as a ninja attack which led to a diclonius getting out.

Needless to say the clones wiped out the diclonius clone abominations and dispatched Anna Kakuzawa, and her grotesque blobby form, in the Grotto.

The day had been saved, and the threat of annihilation by Kakuzawa had been thwarted. Riley destroyed the weaponized virus spores with Amaturasu. Without it, they couldn't be used to infect the worlds population.

Riley took the group back to Britain, along with all of the recued children, and added them to the collection. Hashirama was already busy building his orphanage, while the girls sat and watched. He was currently flooding the area with calming, tranquil nature energy to soothe the girls. Riley combined the two groups, and kept them all close to Hashirama.

It took about a good hour for Hashirama to build the large three story building to house the girls. Once he was done, he called Dobby to being furnishing it. The building was located about a hundred yards from Riley's home outside of London, and it would serve as the place where the Diclonius children could grow and learn in peace. Lucy was returned to Slytherin castle where she locked herself in her room.

Things were pretty hectic from that point on. Over the next few days, more Shinobi and civilians from those capture, either joined or left, with the most noteworthy being the Aburame, whom decided to join.

All in all… things were proceeding nicely. The Diclonius children were being raised in safety, and the world was once again calming down. On one of her trips back to Slytherin castle a few days later, Riley had brought Ichiro to see Lucy. Needless to say, all Lucy did was sit there and stare at the boy, while he talked and talked and talked, he went on and on about all the fun her was having and that it was so nice to have a comfy bed to sleep in. Riley hoped that over time Lucy would soften up and accept her little brother.

In the end… The Nature versus nurture argument was settled. No child was born bad. As long as they were raised right, and with loving families… any kid would turn out right. It was all a matter of parenting and love.

Hashirama now lived out of the Orphanage, and was busy planting a forest around it. He filled the forest with his nature energy to help calm the girls and keep them focused. While he took care of the Silpelits, Riley would handle the Queen. She needed to find a way to calm Lucy down, otherwise the Silpelits would remain angry at humanity.

It was around five days after building the orphanage when Kurama called Riley into her mindscape.

"What's up Kurama?" Riley asked the giant fox.

" **That."** Kurama responded as he pointed at a purplish, reddish hand floating about ten yards off.

"What the fuck is that?" Riley asked with a bit of disgust.

" **That is the Shinigami's hand. It just remanifested in here."** Kurama replied.

"Gross. What do we do with it?" Riley inquired.

" _That's what I would like to talk about."_ Came a ghastly voice.

Both of them turned to see the Shinigami manifest behind them. The creature was missing it's hand, and looked generally upset.

"Eh… shit." Riley muttered.

 **-To Be Continued-**

 **Okay… that's it for this chapter. Hoped you liked it. I haven't ever read a Elfen Lied story where Lucy's brother is kept alive, so I went with it here. Her first instinct was to kill him, since he was Kakuzawa's spawn, but over time I think she'll warm up to him. The biggest one will be Ichiro, who'll bond with Lucy over the course of the story. Right now Lucy doesn't trust anything, and while she wants to have a family she doesn't trust life to not screw with her, so she's hesitant to accept Ichiro into her life. When it comes to Lucy's DNA voice, remember what I stated, she's a half demon, Riley is a full blooded Archdemon. Instinctively, the first thing Lucy's DNA would want to do is breed with Riley, so that's why it's telling her to follow Riley and watch her. I hope you enjoy.**

 **I also wonder what the Shinigami wants to talk about. Could have something to do with his missing hand. Maybe he wants to make a trade. Could be interesting.**

 **Getting to work on the next chapter now. Oh and the new body guard poll is up. I'll pick the top ones that I and you the fans, like. So get to voting. JA NE!**


	59. Chapter 51

**Alright, here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy. Also… it's here that I'll begin to introduce Arturia Pendragon. I want to clarify this right up front. I am bringing in parts of the Nasuverse. This story is not becoming a Naruto/Harry Potter/Nasuverse crossover. There will be elements of the Nasuverse present but it will not dominate the universe I have already created. Thing like Magecraft and True Magic will become concepts of a particular group of magicals namely the magus. It'll be just like Magic is to magicals, and Ninjutsu is to Shinobi.**

 **I will add things I want, change things to fit my setting, and simply remove or ignore concepts that I can explain away. The Mage's association for example will exist and be similar to it's canon counterpart but in my universe they are a much less powerful, and more secretive organization. In my universe the ICW is the established world magical organization. The Mage's association will be a secret society that keeps itself hidden from muggles, and the ICW. The ICW knows about Magecraft, but they cannot access it because the mage's keep the secrets to it, locked away. And they keep themselves hidden from the world.**

 **This story follows the harry potter time-line, which means by comparison in the nasuverse, the fourth Grail war, ended during Riley's third year. The reason why she didn't feel it, was because she wasn't an archdemon yet, and wasn't in-tune with the evil of the world. Though after she ascended to that level, she felt the leftover darkness from the grail war, that had spread out over the earth, and it was one of the main reason why she's gone on so many hunts. Riley doesn't know about the Grail wars, but she had felt the fourths aftereffects.**

 **Also… I will not incorporate the Nasuverse's concept of demons into my story. I have already established what a demon is, so that wont be fucked with. I don't know if that will majorly fuck with any characters in the nasuverse, or if it can be explained with a few changes, but I simply cannot introduce the naruverse 'demon' without altering what a demon already is in my universe.**

 **Now… allow me to reiterate this because I'm quickly learning how awesome the Fate series is, and with awesomeness comes fans who are the equivalent to Grammar Nazis. The Nasuverse is entering my universe. But I'm not going to add in everything, or I'm going to change things that would break my universe. The universe I have built comes first. Nasuverse comes second. Things from it will be added as long as they make sense and don't break my story. If they do, then I wont add them, or change them If I need to. The reason I do this and not just make them two separate universes is because Arturia Pendragon's back story is just so well done, and would fit so well in my universe that I just have to add it.**

 **Okay… so everyone on the same page? We all get that I am not a huge Fate fanboy, I'm still learning about it. I think it's awesome and really cool, but my universe comes first. With that being said, if anyone wants to point out things in the naruverse that would fit with what's occurring in my story, go ahead, but do not flame me just because the nasuverse isn't being fully represented in this story. Now… with all that being said, I am adding the Grail war into my story. It wont happen for a while, since this is just two years after the fourth war, so please don't ask me about it.**

 **I would like to thank SchwaigerLuke for all his (or her, I assume since Luke is in the name that you're a guy, but I've been wrong before.) help in researching and understanding a bit of the narsverse. He helped me come up with Arturia's introduction and deserves a lot of credit, so thanks to him.**

 **Now… the bodyguard poll is still open, so keep voting, and the top picks as in plural will be added. Alucard can't guard all of Riley's mates at once, so he'll need some help. So keep voting. I'll probably settle with the top three, but then again who knows. I'll give my reasoning and why later, but keep voting. Just because it ain't number one, doesn't mean it wont be picked.**

 **Side note: If you read how my chapter fifty originally was, please go back and reread it, I changed a lot after I took it down and re-uploaded.**

 **Warnings: Language, violence, minor sexual references.**

 **Broken Angel**

Chapter 51

Riley just stared at the Shinigami for several long moments. She wasn't afraid of it by any stretch of the imagination, but she was however, curious as to what it was doing here, in her mindscape.

"What do you want, Shinigami?" Riley inquired.

" _The Piece of my soul that you possess. I need it back. So I came to offer a trade."_ The Shinigami replied, it's face remained an impassive mask of indifference, and it's mouth never moved, even as it's deep, melodic voice filled the air. It possessed the kind of voice that was both tragically beautiful and heart-breakingly depressing.

"You want the piece of your soul back? Why should I? You knew what you were fucking with when you tried to take my soul. Contract or not, you attacked me first." Riley replied as she eyed the Reaper intently. She knew this thing couldn't truly harm her, as a Reaper, it was only so powerful.

Reapers, you see, are physical embodiments of death itself. Reapers are ferrymen, guiding the souls of the dead to their proper resting place, and reaping said souls, to allow their energy to pass into death, where it is then passed into creation, and life start's anew. According to Kurama, every human born, had the same strength of soul, and it takes that same amount of power to make a soul for each person. Souls are basically vessels to house power they gain throughout the person's life. That power, comes in the form of memories. Memories make the soul stronger, and when a person dies, their memories are guided to death by the Shinigami.

You see, a Reapers true purpose, isn't just to move the souls, but to calm them as well. That's why there are so many concepts of the afterlife. After you die, your consciousness is still tied to your soul, and the consciousness decides if it's soul is at rest. The Shinigami will usually escort a persons soul, to paradise or hell, in order to either make it be at peace, or to break down the consciousness. Either way, one the consciousness is at ease, the soul can pass into death, where it is stronger then it was when it was created, due to the memories it gained over time.

The Reapers, weren't warriors or soldiers, or even gods. They were servants of the Third oldest living force in the universe. Death. Fun fact… according to Kurama, the Shinigami, was unlike any other Reaper, he had heard about. The Shinigami, was big into pacts with mortals and summoning agreements, and stuff like that. Most Reapers were reclusive and rarely if ever, interacted with their governed race.

" _I understand that our last meeting ended a bit roughly, but you must understand… I was merely fulfilling a contract. I am a creature of my word after all."_ The Shinigami stated again, in that sad hollow voice that sounded like something that would be at home in a graveyard.

"Alright, how about you give me one good reason to give it back." Riley stated as she eyed the reaper with contempt.

" _I'll give you more then one reason. First and foremost, those amongst the living should not weild the powers of death, the Deathly Hallows are proof, that the living will only misuse such power. The next reason, if you give me that piece back, I'll give you a new set of powers. Another reason, I'll give you a mighty weapon of immense power, with which to slay your enemies, and help you change Britain. And finally, if I don't get that piece back… I will fade away into nothingness, and you'll be forced to become the new reaper, and take over my job."_ The Shinigami informed her.

Riley looked interested at first but when he got to that last part, she instantly cringed and shook her head.

"Hell no am I giving up my life to take your job. Fuck that!" Riley hissed out with a disgusted look as she imagined herself as this old withered crone, wandering around reaping souls.

" _I thought as much. So how 'bout it? Let's trade."_ The Shinigami stated to her.

" **How do we know this isn't some sort of trick?"** Kurama asked as he eyed the reaper intently.

" _I swear on my unlife and magic, that this trade will not harm Riley in the slightest, and I have no intention of using this trade to bring harm upon her person or those she loves. So mote it be._ " The Shinigami stated, and then there was a gray flash of light signifying that the oath had been made, and the Shinigami was telling the truth.

Kurama and Riley shared a look, finally Kurama nodded and gestured for her to go for it. Both of them knew that not even a god could swear something to magic and lie about it, so something like a Reaper would most definitely be bound by magical laws. Hell he even said unlife, which is a much closer description of the state of being, that reapers held. They were the opposite of alive, and yet not dead. If that made sense.

"Alright… you want this piece of yourself back, you can have it. Tell me about the powers and weapon, first though." Riley stated.

" _Human's know of a school of magic called soul magic. It's basically the ability to utilize your own soul, and the souls of others in combat._ **(Think Dark souls magic)** _This magic can be used to spiritually harm immortals. For normal humans, these magics take an enormous toll on the body. I'll leave a tiny fragment of my essence, along with the basics of soul magic for you to learn. As an Archdemon, you'll be able to utilize it without any drawbacks. As for the weapon… well… that'll be a surprise. But I will tell you that it's a legendary thing, and you'll recognize it immediately upon hearing it's name."_ The Shinigami informed her.

Riley looked thoughtful for a moment. She didn't really have many choices here. If the Shinigami was telling the truth then it would fade away, and Riley would have to become a reaper, and that would just fuck her whole life up. The only other choice she possibly had was just burning the peace of the Shinigami in hell fire, but that wouldn't stop the Shinigami from fading, and who knows what the world would be like without a reaper, and who knows how long it would take for death to make a new one.

So her options were… do nothing, and become the grim reaper. Burn the reapers soul away, and watch the world slip into some form of chaos, or take the Shinigami's deal, gain access to a powerful school of magic, and get her hands on a legendary weapon… eh, maybe something fun would come of this. She didn't trust the Reaper, but he had sworn and magic couldn't be lied too. It's why gods usually didn't swear such oaths as magic itself was one of the few things that could kill them.

"Very well Shinigami. You may have your soul piece back. Fulfill your end of the bargain, and may we never have the displeasure of running into each other again." Riley stated as she gestured towards his soul fragment.

The Shinigami quickly retrieved his soul fragment and repaired himself. He then turned to Riley and made this expression with his face, that could only be described as a smile. Suddenly a small gray light shot out of the Shinigami's chest and hit Riley in the head. She felt a bit of power and some information build in there. She now had a hazy understanding of how to manipulate the soul. She'd definitely have to begin training to grow these abilities, since soul magic was on the same level as Grey magic, Black Magic, and Holy Magic.

" _In one month's time on the night of the full moon. Your new weapon shall appear to you. I do hope we never meet again."_ The Shinigami stated as he offered her a bow and then left.

Kurama and Riley sat quietly for a moment, both in deep contemplation when they heard chucking coming from nearby. They both glanced over and spotted Madara giggling to himself off to the side, he had been there since that start, but strangely, had not said anything.

"What's so funny?" Riley inquired.

"Odds are good the Shinigami screws you and this 'legendary' weapon, is some sort of gardening utensil." Madara stated with a chuckle as he imagined Riley fighting with a rake.

" **Hm… a legendary gardening tool? The hoe of destruction."** Kurama mused.

"Nah, nah… the pitchfork of annihilation." Madara offered, earning an amused chuckle from Kurama.

"What about the weed-eater of devastation." Riley joined in.

"The Shovel of eternal silence." Madara offered.

" **The hose of Planetary Displacement."** Kurama added earning nods from Riley and Madara.

"The Lawnmower of Castle Crushing." Riley threw out there.

"The Rake of Sodomy." Madara stated earning cringes from Riley and Kurama. "Yep… truly a fearsome weapon. The mere sight of it, causes men to waddle away in terror."

All three of them burst into laughter at that. It took a few moments before they calmed down, and then stood in silence for a few moments.

"This 'legendary' weapon is going to fuck me over, isn't it?" Riley asked. Both Kurama and Madara shared a look with one another, both sporting an amused grin.

"How do you think this will play out fox?" Madara inquired.

" **Hm… well, she'll either be given a literal piece of crap by the Shinigami, and that's how she'll be fucked, or she'll be given something cool, but then it'll be somehow used against her in a sexual manner, like shoved up her ass for instance."** Kurama replied with a chuckle.

"My money is on the latter. Ten to one, she get's a magic sword, and ends up impaling herself on it or something." Madara stated as he shot a teasing look at Riley.

" **I'll take that bet. We'll get to see in a month. Either the weapon will literally screw her, or the Shinigami will metaphorically and literally screw her."** Kurama stated, earning a smirk from Madara and a bored look from Riley whom then turned and left, leaving the two behind to make more stupid bets.

- **Meanwhile; fifteen hundred years prior** -

She had failed. Failed to claim the grail. Failed to fulfill her contract. Failed in it all. And now she was stuck… trapped in a moment in time, waiting to be summoned once more to hunt for the grail. She laid there on the blood soaked battlefield, amidst the bodies of so many of her men. The sight was utterly appalling, and yet all she could do was wait. Wait and think. Think about what? Everything… nothing… Why she had failed, and what she would do next time. Was this her punishment for being a king that could not understand her subjects? Did she truly deserve this? These were the thoughts that plagued her mind as she laid there. Trapped in a single moment. Unable to die, unless she gave up. Unable to leave, until it was time, once again to hunt for the grail.

Arturia Pendragon, was her name, hailed as King Arthur. The King of Knights. But at the moment… she was none of that. She wasn't a king, or a knight. She wasn't a hero, or even a woman. She was just a person trapped in a moment. Awaiting the time where she could become those things again and begin her hunt.

As she lay there, she couldn't help but once again contemplate the bodies all around her. So many had died, and for what reason? Her country was in ruins, nothing good had truly survived the infighting, and it had all been her fault. She should have never become king. Someone, anyone else would have done a better job. At the very least, they wouldn't have led the country to ruin. Not like she had. At the very least… someone else would have understood the people of her kingdom.

" _Such doubtful thoughts."_ Came a sorrowful voice. Arturia shot up into a sitting position, much to her surprise. She glanced to her right and spotted a figure, floating there above the bodies. This figure was draped in long white robes. It's skin was a deep purple color. It had two red horns coming from the side's of it's head, and it's face was frozen in this gaping smile, it's mouth filled with twisted teeth, and between it's teeth, it held a knife.

It took a moment for Arturia to realize that she was now sitting up. She had actually moved, which shouldn't have been possible. She glanced down and found her body lying there, still staring off across the battlefield. Glancing at her hands, she quickly realized that her body was now transparent.

" _I needed to speak with you. But you were so close to death, that it wouldn't have been wise to do it in real time. So we shall speak within a moment."_ The being stated to her. It's lips didn't move when it spoke, and it's voice was probably the most depressing thing, Arturia had ever heard. It was a voice filled with sorrow and remorse.

"Who are you?" Was her immediate question.

" _I am merely a reaper. You may call me, Shinigami."_ The creature responded.

"A reaper? An agent of death. Why do you wish to speak to me?" Arturia inquired.

The Shinigami looked out over the battlefield for a single moment. To Arturia, it looked like the creature was staring mournfully at all the dead.

Finally it answered her question.

" _I know of your dream. What you truly wish for the world. While selfish… if does hold a certain… nobility to it, from a certain point of view."_ The Shinigami stated.

Arturia just stared at the Shinigami, her gaze uncertain and curious. She had no clue what this being could want. The only possible scenario she could think of, was that it was here to taunt her, since she was literally on death's door step.

" _I know of your dream… and I wish to tell you, that it cannot be obtained."_ The Shinigami stated. Arturia now believed that she had been right, that the reaper was only there to taunt her.

" _Your dream cannot be obtained through the manner you are pursuing."_ The Reaper continued. This drew Arturia's attention. What did it mean by that?

" _The grail you seek is tainted. It will never grant such a desire, it can only be used for evil in it's current state."_ The Shinigami explained. Arturia's eyes widened at that. She didn't believe him. She couldn't. If this thing was telling the truth… then even if she got the grail… she could never achieve her goal. She sent a hard look at the reaper, it was a look that would cause lesser men to spill their deepest secrets, but the Shinigami was no mere man. It stared back at her, it's eyes filled with sadness.

" _I'm sorry for your loss. But… you're dream will never come true."_ The Shinigami stated in a sorrowful tone.

"You came here… and pulled me from my body, just to tell me that? I don't believe you." Arturia responded as she glared hatefully at the creature.

" _I swear that all that I have told you, is the truth. I swear it on my unlife and magic. So mote it be."_ The Shinigami stated, and once again there was a gray flash of magic.

Arturia didn't fully understand what he had just done, but she knew enough. This being had sworn an oath on magic itself, she understood the gravity of such an oath. Her hands balled into fists, as she realized the creature was probably telling the truth.

So that there was no denying it, the Death god showed her just what happened after she died once she destroyed the grail. He used an illusion to show her what had happened.

Arturia was surprised to find herself watching herself being forced to destroy the grail. She saw herself vanish into in a burst of light, and then everything settled and was quiet for a moment. She focused her attention on her old master… Kiritsugu. The man whom had betrayed her. She watched him stare at where the grail had been, and then she watched him look up at the sky. She did the same and was shocked by what she saw. There was a hole in the sky, and from it spewed forth molten burning sludge. It poured down like a waterfall and blanketed the whole area. Many people were killed in the devastation and fire quickly consumed all in sight. She watched as her old master struggled in vain, to fix what had just been broken, she watched as he fell to his knees and wept. She kept watching as the burning sludge turned the surrounding area into an inferno. The only person her old master ended up saving was a small boy.

" _That, was what resulted from destroying the Grail's physical form. That is what resides at it's heart. Burning mud. The Grail is corrupt. It cannot grant your wish."_ The Shinigami stated to her.

Arturia was silent for many moments. Was this the reason for his betrayal? Did he know that the grail was corrupt? Eventually the scene faded, and they were back in Camlann.

"Why did you come here? Why did you tell me all of this? Why show me that?" Arturia asked, as she grit her teeth in anger. The more she thought about it, the more it made sense. Her old master must have known. It was the only reason that made sense for his sudden desire to destroy the Grail. He must have learned of it's evil, and knew it had to be destroyed. She knew, deep down, that she was probably right.

" _The Grail wont grant your wish. I showed you that, so that you'd know I was telling the truth. Now that you know the truth you have two choices. Break your contract with Alaya, and die. Or… I can offer you a way to fulfill your dream."_ The Shinigami stated, though when he said Alaya, he sounded almost… disgusted.

"You can grant my wish? What game are you playing at, Reaper? You come here, telling me that the Grail can't be used to grant my wish, but you can? That is immensely suspicious." Arturia stated in a tone that showed, that she held absolutely no trust for the Shinigami. Something about this thing, just bothered her. And the fact that she had heard this scam used by street peddlers, and merchants, also didn't help matters.

" _I understand how this sounds… and I am not the one who can grant your wish. I am merely a reaper. An ageless, timeless, being with nothing to do but play games._ " The Shinigami replied.

"Games? What are you talking about?" Arturia questioned.

" _I don't have the power to send you back in time. But I know of a being that will be able too, one day. If you are willing to play my game… then I can help you… if not… well..."_ The Shinigami drifted off as it once more gazed across the battlefield and all the corpses.

"Tell me what this game is. And who can help me? Then I will decide whether to entertain your proposal." Arturia stated to the beast. She wasn't going to agree to anything, until she knew more, especially when the offer was coming from a reaper.

" _It's been a year and a half since you destroyed the grail. There is a being in that time that came into it's power not long after you destroyed the grail's physical form. This being is still young, but in the coming years, it will gain enough power, that it will be able to bend and twist the fabric of reality and nature to it's whim. A god, if you were. This god will be able to help you. As for my game… well it's a simple puzzle game. All you have to do, is fulfill a certain condition, and then you can ask this god to fulfill your wish."_ The Shinigami explained.

"A God? What is a god doing on earth? And what is this condition you speak of? And why wouldn't I ask the god to just tell me what service I must perform in order to earn such a gift?" Arturia questioned in reply.

" _This god is young. It was born on the Earth not that long ago. You're actually older then it. As to the why you couldn't ask for this gift up front… the answer is simple. I wont let you. You see… all I have to amuse myself is my games, and watching little heroes perform tasks, to earn their rewards is so overplayed and dull. I want to watch you struggle. I want you to do everything in the world there is to do, in order to fulfill this task, I want to see just how far you'll go for your wish. See how closely you'll scrutinize every little thing you do. And as for the task itself… that's a secret."_ The Shinigami responded, and finished with a chuckle that carried with it no mirth.

"So your game, is that I am to run around, performing any and every task just to hopefully, eventually stumble upon the one thing I need to do. That is an impossible feat. You leave such a task open to being anything." Arturia countered, her eyes were still as hard and as cold as ice. If the Shinigami had been human, he'd be withering under her glare.

"Well… _you are partially correct. I will give you a hint as to what the task is. And also… you will not have to do any running around. If you agree to this, then I will send you to this god. It will become your master, and you it's servant, in much the same way as you served Kiritsugu Emiya. However… there will be a few differences if you agree. First and foremost, there will be no command seals. You will be bound to this god as a servant, and hold a similar type of bond as you shared with your last master. You will be bound to this god, and will grow more powerful as it does. And you will not be sent there as Saber. You will be sent as Arturia Pendragon, The King of Knights, King Arthur."_ The Shinigami explained to her.

Arturia was watching him intently, and listening to his words closely. She quickly asked more questions, as this scenario began to take shape in her mind.

"What is this hint?" She asked.

" _The hint is this. You will only complete your task, by standing by your future master's side. It could be something major, or minor, but in the end… you will complete it… and I doubt you'll even realize when you do."_ The Shinigami informed her.

"So… as long as I remain by this god's side and serve it, I will eventually complete the task. It could be in a few months, or several centuries?" Arturia began to surmise, earning a nod from the Reaper.

"The Completion of this task, will occur… I need only stand by this god's side. But I may not even noticed that I have done it..." Arturia reiterated as she thought deeply about those two hints. Perhaps she was to save her master's life, or help it do something… it could be something major, like saving a city, or minor like cooking food. She didn't understand though how it could be major, and yet she wouldn't realize she had done it.

"How can something be so drastic that it could allow me to gain access to a wish to alter the past, but so subtle that I could miss it?" She inquired.

" _I said you may not realize that you have completed the task that you set out to do. I didn't say you wouldn't realize you had done it."_ The reaper responded.

Once again, Arturia's mind went to work. She now began to understand it a bit more… perhaps the task was to save this god's life, something she would do on instinct alone, as a servant. The task was most likely something like that. Something she would just do, without putting much thought into why she did it.

"So if I agree to this deal. You will send me to this God's side. I will serve it and eventually I will complete a task. Once that task is completed I can set about asking this god to grant my wish?" Arturia surmised.

" _You will fight for this god. You will defend it with all your strength. One day you will complete the task I have set for you, but until that time, you will not be able to voice your wish. You will not be able to hint at it, or allude to it in anyway. Once you complete my task… you will be able to ask this god to fulfill your wish… and at that point… you wont have to do anything more to convince it to grant your wish. Once you fulfill my task, I can guarantee that this god will grant your wish."_ The Shinigami informed her.

"So if I understand this right… as long as I protect this young god… and stay by it's side… one day… I will be able to have my wish granted. With what you've told me… I will absolutely have my wish granted, so long as I fulfill the aforementioned criteria. And you are positive that once I complete your task, this god will grant my wish?" Arturia questioned. She had fixed the Shinigami with a deep and focused stare. If this being was telling the truth, then she had a relatively easy, yet possibly long winded, way of granting her wish.

" _I can assure you that this god will grant your wish, once you have fulfilled my task. So, King of Knights… are you willing to take the plunge? If you do this, you will be ending your contract with Alaya, and thus will not end up as a Counter-Guardian by default. I will stop you from dying here, and send you to this god's side. When you die… your future will be unknown. So… will you take a leap of faith?"_ The Shinigami inquired, once again sounding disgusted when it spoke of Alaya and the Counter-Guardians.

It wasn't that hard for Arturia to surmise why a reaper would despise Alaya and the Counter-Guardians. Reaper's ferried lost souls to the afterlife. The Counter-Guardians lay beyond the realm of time and space. Beyond the boundaries of the living world. Those that served Alaya, were taken from the world after some sort of pact or deal, which subsequently denied them to the Shinigami. Now Alaya used them to stop Human extinction, something that a Reaper probably wouldn't mind.

Arturia, was also able to quickly surmise, that the Reaper wanted her soul as well, and that's why he was offering her this path to take. If she wasn't going for the grail then her contract with Alaya would be ended and she would die. The Shinigami had said he would save her and send her to this God's side which she was hesitant to believe, but then again, being a reaper, if she lived for a thousand years or died right now, she would still eventually die. And without her contract, the Reaper would get her soul.

Her soul and future resting place, were both things she'd lay on the line for her goals. She thought back to the grail momentarily, there was still the chance that the Reaper was lying and she could still participate in the next Grail war. But… the more she thought about it, and the vision she had been show, the more it made sense in her mind.

The grail was corrupt. It couldn't help her. So she really only did have three choices. Stay in a contract with Alaya and keep going after the grail, even though it was corrupt and unable to help her. Break her contract with Alaya and die, leaving this world behind. Or option three, take a leap of faith on the Shinigami's game. Play servant to a god, for who knows how long. It could be centuries before she completes the task she had been assigned, but she knew deep down that it was the only chance she had at getting her wish. Of being able to save Britannia.

She took one final look around the battlefield. She made sure to take in all of the dead bodies. All she could do was grimace. Finally with a shake of her head, she turned to the Shinigami. Even if the damn thing was lying, the worse that could happen, was that she would die. Which was the only other viable option now, anyway.

"Shinigami. I accept you proposal. I Arturia Pendragon shall serve this god faithfully and dutifully. I will play your game, and I will succeed with all haste. I know you intend to watch me stumble through this for your own amusement, but I do not care. My goal. My wish, is worth the price of my time and life. As of this moment… I no longer seek the Holy Grail." Arturia stated, and just like that, the sounds of the world came rushing to her and she felt pain echo through her body.

She found herself back in her dying body, back to where she had been trapped earlier. Though now… time was moving again. Her contract was broken. She was mere moments away from death. She felt a darkness overtake her, and she would not awaken from it for another fifteen hundred years.

The Shinigami hovered over her. Using his magic to preserve and heal her dying body. He would keep her alive, but asleep until the appointed day. Being a reaper, meant he could travel to any time, however, he couldn't take mortals with him. And he couldn't go into the future, beyond the end point of time. Meaning he couldn't go past the furthest point in time, which was where he intended to bring Arturia.

He wondered momentarily just how amusing it would be when 'they' came for the Archdemon. After all, Demons were the greatest threat to Humanities survival, and Riley… just so happened to be amongst their highest ranks…. And she despised a great deal of humanity. He glanced down once again at Arturia, he stared at her for a moment before letting out a hollow chuckle.

" _Defend your new master well, King of Knights. For her future will be filled with delicious death._ _And sooner or later, the threat she poses to humanity… can no longer be ignored._ _"_

 **-Fifteen hundred years later-**

It had been nearly twenty days since Riley had made the deal with the Shinigami. She was busy learning to use soul magic, which was a pain in the ass to learn how to use. It was a rare and mighty school of magic, and thus there were few texts or scrolls, to show how it was done. Voldemort and Grindelwald knew a bit, but most of what they knew was about the parts of soul magic that bled over into the Dark arts, like the killing curse was a bit of soul magic, since it was basically, dislodging a person's soul from their body.

A lot had happened in the few weeks since then. By now, all of the captives, she had brought from Konoha, had made their decisions. Most noteworthy, were that the Nara decided to join, along with the Akimichi and Yamanaka heirs, but they did so only under the condition that their families be spared, and allowed to join as well. Riley had no problem with that, but she made sure to tell the two heirs, that their families had both helped and hurt her when she was younger, which was why she didn't bring them originally. She would leave their fates to their heirs. So, basically… it would be up to Ino and Choji to get their clans to join. If they could do it, then Riley would welcome them. If not… well… Riley had made it clear… anyone still in the Leaf when she returns would be slaughtered.

Konohamaru ended up joining, mostly because of Naruko. According to the boy, he had already started to hear Hiruzen's whispers in his dreams. Asuma was a different story. He had spent a lot of long hours talking with Kakashi and Itachi, both men that he respected. They talked about Konoha, and how it wasn't truly the place they had all once believed it was. In the end… Asuma asked, to be let go. He just couldn't decide what he wanted to do, so he asked to be freed. Soon after, he said his goodbye's to Konohamaru, and left him in the hands of his friends in the Nara. He swore he'd return one day soon, but he needed to clear his head, do some soul searching. He had a tearful goodbye with his old team, and he told them to keep trying to rescue their families. If Ralael was giving them the chance to spare them from her wrath, then they should do everything it takes to save them. He had told Konohamaru something similar, while also emancipating the boy, and leaving him in charge of the Sarutobi clan. He could do both, since he was currently the clan leader, and Konohamaru's guardian.

He had been given money and some knowledge of the laws of the land. Soon after… he departed. Another who joined was one of the academy instructors, Iruka, Umino. He was appalled by the village's treatment of Naruko, and simply asked that Ralael spare as many of the Leaf children as she could. Riley replied that she wouldn't actively target them. Which was all Iruka could ask for. In fact… Riley had a good idea for him as well… she suggested that maybe in a few years, he could take over teaching chakra skills to the kids at Hogwarts.

Another two noteworthy whom actually decided to retire from being ninja and go exploring were Izumo and Kotetsu, the eternal gate guards of Konoha. They decided the ninja game was getting too intense and that it was wise to get out of it, while they still had their heads. Both men were offered a place to stay in the castle, until they found what they wanted to do, which they readily agreed too.

Meanwhile, the Ichiraku's had set up shop in Diagon alley. They were told to inform everyone that they were squibs, so as not to draw suspicion. In reality, most people in the Elemental nations could be considered squibs. Magic was just so concentrated there. It's why most people in the elemental nations could become ninja, if they tried hard enough. Lee was a perfect example of a squib whom instead learned and mastered Taijutsu.

So the Ichiraku's set up a ramen stand in Diagon Alley. The foreign food, was drawing many curious customers, whom sat down to enjoy some tasty Ramen. Riley, Naruko, and Kushina were customers that found themselves there all the time. Riley had actually forgotten how much she enjoyed the taste of ramen, since she hadn't any good ramen since she left the elemental nations.

The biggest thing to occur however, was that Hinata turned out to be pregnant. This was met with awkward joy, from Hinata and Naruko, since the two didn't know whether to be really happy, or upset… so they were kinda a bit of both. While the two were awkward around each other, it was obvious that they had a bond, and it was growing. The two spent a lot of time together, and were often seen training out behind Riley's house.

Meanwhile, Hashirama continued to take care of the Silpelits, whom were all starting to realize that this wasn't a dream. In fact, many were starting to feel comfortable around Hashirama, while some even started calling him papa. Hashirama loved children, and he truly empathized with the girls, and one boy's, pain. There had of course been a few incidents, but this was where Hashirama's connection to Riley as a summon spirit, came in handy, he didn't need to sleep, thus he was never truly tired as long as he had magic, and thus he was always watching the children. There had been a few fights but Hashirama always broke them up. It seems that while their vectors absorbed straight magic, elemental magic, or most ninjutsu, they couldn't absorb. So he could restrain their vectors with his wood style, or in the case of some of the youngest members, he could disperse their vectors with just a pulse of his chakra. This was due to Hashirama's nature energy being able to suppress demonic Youki which the girls used in control of their vectors.

While all of this was going one, Lucy was still hanging out in Slytherin castle. She was rarely seen by anyone, but she had been leaving her room, mostly to explore the castle, but she was still leaving. About three days after she had been brought there, Riley approached her and asked if she would like to train with her. At first, Lucy was confused, but then Riley reminded her of her ability to absorb and redirect magic with her vectors. An ability the Lucy hadn't been aware of, and currently, couldn't control.

Needless to say, Lucy agreed. She knew that's how Riley had defeated her. She had simply used Lucy's inability to control this power she didn't know she had, and had forced her to use it until she passed out.

Riley and Lucy trained a few hours every other day. Riley would send a few spells at her, and Lucy would redirect them, slowly but surely Lucy was learning to control her new power. And even if she wasn't… her vectors were getting stronger… she could feel it. Redirecting magic put an immense strain on her penal gland, and it was acting like a muscle to control her vectors. Due to the immense difficulty she had with her new ability, she was putting strain on herself, and her body was adapting to it. Like a muscle, first you needed to damage it, to then heal it stronger. In the handful of times they had trained together, Lucy's vector range had increased by a full inch. Which was reason enough for her to agree to train with Riley whenever she offered.

Lucy was still cold and didn't say much of anything to Riley, even when they did train, but Riley could tell… the Diclonius Queen was enjoying the sessions since, at the very least, she was growing more powerful from them.

Riley would occasionally bring Lucy's brother to see her. She usually just sat there and stared at the boy, while he just talked to her. But she no longer glared at him. Her face was mostly just impassive. Though she did show some emotion on their last meeting when, before he left, he hugged her, much to her surprise.

It was around day twenty that Naruko actually approached her. Riley hadn't been home much, since she was still at Hogwarts, and had things to do, so she hadn't interacted with Naruko much.

"Hey..." Naruko greeted her.

Riley had just stopped by, to pick up Fleur, so she wasn't going to be there for very long, but she stopped anyway, to speak with Naruko.

"Yes?" Riley inquired after a moment of pause, she still didn't like dealing with her sister. It brought up to many shitty memories, so she made sure to deal with her quickly and leave.

"I… um… I needed to ask you about something. The other woman… were any of them pregnant?" Naruko inquired.

"Yes… four of them." Riley responded.

"Four? Oh… what… What are you going to do about them?" Naruko asked after a moment of silence.

"Minato has hidden the four. Where? I don't know. Loki is busy hunting them down. Depending how long it takes, I'll either kill them, and abort the children in the process. Or if they're too far along, I'll kidnap the woman, and take the children from them, when they're born." Riley answered.

"Oh… okay. I just wanted to know. I've been wondering about it for a while. Thank you." Naruko said with a nod, and she quickly turned and left. Naruko was more then aware of the fact that Riley didn't like her. So she kept their conversation brief. She wanted to say something more... but she didn't know how. Her relationship with her sister was broken enough. If she said what she really felt, it might just fully separate the two. She didn't want Riley to kill those children, her children. But she kept her mouth shut, and just walked away.

Riley was quiet for a moment before turning to Fleur. "Ready to go my love?"

"Yes." Fleur replied as she took Riley's hand.

The next day, Riley paid a visit to her Hidden village, which was just now getting the final touches put on. By now, many of the shinobi whom had agree to join were living in the massive fortress. The Aburame, and Nara, had their own private structures, and were given full castle layouts and mapping so they would know every in and out of their new homes. The fortress itself carried a similar design to castles in the English Isle's, except in the very center where the keep stood which had a tall spire in the middle that stood out. This spire stretched four hundred feet into the air, about a hundred feet higher then the keep itself, and it overlooked the whole island. The tallest structure's in the rest of the castle were only about two hundred feet tall. All in all, the fortress was nearly twice as large as the Malbork Castle, that once housed the Teutonic Knights.

Around the castle, was a one hundred foot high wall, that towered over the small village outside of it. Along the wall were battlements like towers that were an additional thirty to fifty feet high. Around the village outside of the massive fortress was a smaller wall, that surrounded the edge of the island, with the only way in being a port located where the small external village sat. All in all, the island was simply magnificent, and would one day be recognized as the grandest hidden village in the world.

Right now though… It was mostly deserted. It was so big, and had so many buildings along with the large keep, that it felt simply deserted with only the couple hundred ninja, along with Voldemort's death eaters, that now used it as a base of operations. The Uchiha also moved into the castle and were given their own private building to call their compound.

Needless to say, Riley absolutely adored the place. She couldn't wait to live there. Just looking at the place, made her feel more powerful. Right now, the Goblins were busy infusing wards and runes into the castle defenses, and Riley was busy setting up a barrier just within the outer wards, that would serve as a secondary defense, and would trigger if the wards detected an intruder.

Once that was done, she helped Tom, and Itachi set up the command structure of the force. RAAM would serve as a general, since that was what he was created for. Skorge, would make an excellent field Lieutenant. And they asked Shikaku if he wouldn't mind becoming their strategist. He would no longer serve as a commander, but he would still participate in battles and war meetings and offer up his insight from the things he gathered. The Nara were top strategists, and while Riley knew putting him in a leadership position would just Break the lazy Nara's heart, keeping them in a strategist position was a given.

Shikaku agreed, since it would earn his family some weight in decision making, plus he wouldn't need to baby sit a new army, since he wasn't a commander, just a strategist. Many of Voldemort's Death Eaters became member of the Legion as well, while many were still Death Eaters, they knew that the time for such titles would end soon. Once Britain was theirs, they wouldn't need Voldemort or Death Eaters any more.

Instead of their being a council in the hidden village, there would just be the three commanders and their advisers. The clan heads would serve as advisers, and bring forth any matters that needed to be addressed within the village. Other then that, a person earned their position within the organization, through merit. The only other person who was put into a position of note, was Shibi, whom became the leader of their Hunter/Tracker division. All in all, everyone had a position. Itachi became the Black ops commander and would train up the legions elite special forces group, once they got enough members. Thomas would be in charge of training the warriors in magical combat, and tactics, while Riley would teach them in Shinobi combat and tactics. Madara also assisted on this part, and was taking immense pleasure, in rounding up large groups of warriors and training them into the dust.

By now, Kakashi, moved into the hidden village, where he too, joined the forces and worked closely with Itachi. Naruko and Hinata remained at Riley's house, and spent their time with Kushina. Naruko insisted that she learn to control the Rinnegan, and wait until her and Hinata's baby was born before she take an active roll in the legion. Besides, while Kushina understood the animosity between Naruko and Riley, she didn't let it stop her from befriending Naruko or Hinata, and she took a very active roll in helping to build up Hinata's confidence.

 **-A few Days Later-**

It was the night before the start of the Yule holidays, when Riley shot up in bed, startling her mates awake. She had been asleep after having another uncontrollable sexual episode. Luckily, all her mates were together so they worked along with one another to satiate Riley's demonic lust. Naturally, once finished Riley fell into a restful sleep, which had suddenly been broken when her senses picked up a large magical signature, entering Britain.

"What is it?" Katie was the first one to ask.

Riley was silent as she felt it out with her power.

"Riley?" Daphne inquired.

"Almost two hundred… An invasion force. On the coast. Ninja… Magicals… and… two S-Rank… Akatsuki." Riley got out, as she shot out of bed. She quickly summoned her battle robes and armor, and sent a look back at her girls.

"A small army is entering into the country. They've just landed in one of the coastal towns. It's along the coast, near the English channel, east of London. Inform Dumbledore. I need to gather the Legion. It seems, someone is ready for war." Riley ordered them, and then quickly vanished into **Kamui**.

She sent a quick mental message to Itachi and Voldemort, informing them of the invasion force. She quickly arrived at the village, and it was mere moments before people started to flood onto the scene.

When asked, what they would do if people recognized their abilities, the Shinobi were simply told that they should reply with, 'The angel took us and left us in Europe. The closest place to look for help, was Itachi, in England.' They found him, and he then recruited them. So what if they were called traitors? Konoha wouldn't exist much longer anyway.

Riley, Itachi, and Thomas had a gathered a force of about three hundred in front of them. About half were ninja, and half were magicals.

Riley quickly filled them all in on what was going on.

"There are Shinobi amongst them. I think it's Iwa, launching an attack. I wouldn't be surprised if they started to attack the city they landed in." Riley explained.

"Their are also two S-Rank ninja with them. Iwa has been known to hire the Akatsuki in the past, and they're after the tailed beasts. I can only assume these two ninja are Akatsuki." Riley added after a moment.

"What of the others? You said they have magicals with them?" Shikaku inquired.

"Yes… many of them have minor dark aura's I'm guessing freelance dark wizards and witches, that were hired from the surrounding countries. There is one though, he has a powerful dark Aura… probably a minor dark lord." Riley responded earning many nods.

"We need to put these invaders too the sword. This is our first chance to prove what the Cysgodol Legion, can do. It's time for us to fight!" Tom stated to the gathered force, earning nods from them all.

"In preparation for active duty. We've prepared, weapons and armor for you all. Sadly we didn't get a chance to train you in there use, but we can't wait. Iwa knows of the threat Riley poses, this force is here to cause as much chaos and bloodshed as it can. There's probably only a handful of ninja, but still, remain on guard." Itachi told the gathered group. They were all quickly taken to the armory, where they were outfitted with their new gear.

They were all give drakeskin leather, steel plated armor. The armor was similar to that of old style knights, but it was lighter and more maneuverable. The armor had been magically enchanted to be stronger, and much more durable then regular armor, and the drake skin leather that held it together, was immensely tough, and second only in defense, to Dragon leather.

The armor itself consisted of breast-plate, Back-plate, and grieves, with padded soles on the bottom of the feet for stealth. The armor was enchanted to not clank, so it allowed the wielder to move silently, and while offering protection, it did little to hinder movement. It was also all black. They didn't have helmets, as those restricted the senses, and instead were given enchanted black cloaks that they wore over their armor. Each cloak had a hood and they were also given long sleeve shirts like Kakashi wore, that also had attached face masks, that they could use to hide themselves. They were all, also given new headbands with the Kanji for shadow carved into the metal forehead protector. And on the backs of their cloaks, was the welsh word for magic. Hud.

"I know for some of you… this isn't something major. Many of you just joined the legion. But this is your home now. This is our home. These invaders intend to strike fear into our hearts… but we will not abide. We will confront this invasion force… and we will drive it, back into the sea." Riley told the army gathered before her.

"Let's show the world, that we are a force to be reckoned with." Itachi added.

"Let us show them, our power. Tonight… we shall unleash our wrath upon them. Let's go." Tom finished. And with that Riley began drawing them into **Kamui** ,

She released the army, not far from where she felt the magical signature. It turns out they were just outside the city of Dover.

"Legionnaires! Forward!" Riley ordered, and with that, the force began to march.

- **Meanwhile** -

An Iwa Jonin led a small contingent of magical's through the streets of Dover. The goal, was to destroy as much, and kill as many as they could. Chaos was the end goal, and that is what they would bring this night. They needed to be quick, lest the wait to long and draw the attention of the Kage Killer, Riley Uchiwa.

He could see a small gathering of people at the end of the street. About ten civilians just gathered around. These would be their first targets. He and his men quickly advanced towards them.

A moment passed and he suddenly stopped his force when he felt the presence of killing intent hit him. He immediately scanned his surroundings. His eyes quickly fell onto the roof of a building directly in front of him. Standing atop it, were about a dozen warriors, draped in black cloaks.

Instantly the Jonin whipped a kunai into the air. Attacked to it, was an explosive note, that sounded the alarm, stating that it was time to attack. He quickly brought up a kunai to defend himself, as the leader of the dozen forces dashed forward at immense speed. Faster then the Jonin could follow, he was eye to eyes with his attacker. He quickly found himself unable to move, as he locked eyes with Itachi Uchiha.

Itachi quickly grabbed the Iwa Jonin by the back of his head, and drove a kunai into his heart. As he did that, his opponent's allies were pummeled with a hail of Shuriken and spells.

As the Jonin and his men fell to the ground, Itachi heard explosions begin to echo through the town.

Elsewhere in the town, two men stood atop a building. Both draped in black cloaks, with red clouds.

"This, is music to my ears." One stated as he admired the explosions around him.

"Deidara… stay focused. The Kage killer, is most likely leading this force of defenders." His partner stated.

"Right, Right… well, better go find her." Deidara stated as he made a clay bird and increased it's size. He then jumped on it's back and took off towards the fighting. Meanwhile, Sasori of the Red Sand let out a huff, and hopped down to the streets below. He made his way forward into the city, intent on joining in the battle.

Explosions echoed below him as Deidara soared over the battle below. He admired the blasts, that shook the city, and would have continued his admiration, if a poof of smoke hadn't drawn his attention.

Suddenly he spotted a large black Dragon racing up towards him and on it's back was Riley.

"This is gonna be fun." Deidara said with a smirk as he threw a few clay birds from his hands. The bird flew down into the city and exploded in some of the buildings. Deidara felt Riley's killing intent smash into him, he smiled widely in her direction and then dive-bombed towards the city below. Riley and Deimos were on his ass in a moment, and the chase was on.

- **Meanwhile** -

It was so sudden when it happened. First she lay dying on the battlefield of Camlann, and the next thing she knows she's staring out at the ocean. The sounds of explosions quickly filled her ears and she spun around. Behind her, a city was being consumed in fire. Explosions echoed across the night.

"What is this? Where am I?" Arturia Pendragon found herself asking.

" _An enemy force has attacked your future master's homeland."_ Came the voice of the Shinigami.

The Reaper manifested next to her and stared at the burning city, with those sad, depressing eyes of its.

"Then I must go." Arturia stated as she started to advance only to realize she didn't have a weapon. However she was draped in her magic armor. She sent a look at the Shinigami, and found it staring at her, the sword, her sword, Excalibur, sticking out of the sand before him.

" _Vivian sends her regards."_ The Reaper stated as he gestured for her to retrieve her sword. She did so, and quickly tested out her abilities, to see if she still had them. It turns out that she still possessed her Noble Phantasms which caused her to glance curiously at the Shinigami.

" _You are much as you were during your time as a servant of the Grail wars. You may no longer be participating in the Grail war, but I still left you with those abilities, such as your Noble Phantasms. Being here, has formed a basic bond with your new master, but in order for it to be fully realized, you must fully form the contract, and swear an oath. You're master is in battle right now."_ The Shinigami, informed her, as he gestured towards the sky, to where a large white bird was being chased by a massive black dragon.

Arturia stared up at the Dragon, her eyes wide. It chased down the bird, breathing out black balls of fire, as it gave chase. On it's back was a figure… a figure she could literally 'feel' even over this great distance. She knew, that had to be her new master. The young god.

She saw the white bird begin to zigzag through the sky as bolts of lightning reined down from the heavens.

" _I have kept you asleep for many years. Your body was ageless and timeless, as I kept you alive. The deal has been made, your master has accepted you as her weapon. That is her upon her mighty steed, Deimos. The Dark Dragon, birthed from the corrupted powers of the last great world war, and molded by the young goddess as a tool to hunt down evil."_ The Shinigami told her.

Arturia just continued to stare. At first she didn't know what to think of the dark and menacing dragon that she saw. But now… she began to consider that her future days of servitude may not be so bad, after all, a being who would take evil energy and use it to birth such a creature, for the soul purpose of hunting evil, couldn't be all bad. No… in fact the story of that dragon reminded her much of herself. A source of power, created solely to be king.

" _Your master, and her army are the defenders of this country. They stand to protect it and all that it is."_ The Shinigami stated, drawing her attention to it. In her eyes was a question. And in response the Shinigami gestured to the city. _"Welcome home."_

Arturia's eyes widened at that. This was Britannia. Her country. Her home. She felt a fire ignite in her gut and she quickly began to advance towards the city.

" _The Cysgodol Legion, stands at your side. Your master stands to your front. You are no longer a servant of the Grail wars. You are Arturia Pendragon. King of Knights. You are a legend in the eyes of those who live in Britain. In the eyes of those who fight on this very battlefield. Now… go forth, your grace… and let the legend come back to life."_ The Shinigami stated, and then vanished.

Arturia felt magic course through her body. She felt it power her, and echo through her. In a burst of mana, she dashed forward. She had all the reason she needed to fight now. This was her home, and her master was fighting to protect it. Her many misgivings about this deal, dwindled as she realized that her new master, this young god, was doing something that she herself once did.

In the skies above Dover, Riley gave chase to the speedy bomber. She threw bolts of magic, fire, and lightning at his back, and he through his clay bombs back towards her. As she fought, she paid no heed to the full moon, or the pulsing within her own body.

Deep within her mind, Kurama sat, before him, was Riley's soul, this massive reddish black mass, that was thick like a liquid. Attached to it were Fourteen chains. Four led to her mates in the distance. One led to Voldemort. And the last eight led to her familiars. There was a new chain however… one that had just appeared. Kurama had felt it, which was why he came to view Riley's soul. The chain was thin and frail, signify a weak soul bond. But it was there. Riley had just been bound to something… but Kurama didn't know what. Whatever it was though… gave off a powerful aura…

Kurama was deep in thought when he realized what hovered above the night sky. Tonight was the night of the full moon. Which meant, that the weapon the Shinigami had promised… was here. It made sense to the mighty demon, how the bond had been formed. It was the Shinigami's doing, but then, the question was… where the hell was the weapon?

In the streets of Dover, Arturia raced forward. People, innocent civilians were running away in terror. They raced away from the explosions and the bolts of magic that lit up the sky.

Arturia raced passed the panicked civilians. Out of sheer habit, she hid Excalibur with **Invisible Air**. And made her way to the fighting. Right as she reached the end of the street she was on, she spotted a person in a black cloak, slam into the ground. On the back of his cloak was a word she recognized the welsh for magic. He pulled himself to his feet, and she spotted a symbol she also recognized, the Japanese Kangi for shadow.

His opponent was a man in a brown vest, with red clothes beneath it. She recalled the Shinigami state that the 'Shadow Legion' would stand by her side. She made an inferred guess that the downed man was an ally.

"Are you, one of the Cysgodol Legion?" She asked as she stepped up next to the downed warrior.

The person stared up at her, he had a broken leg from his impact, and was in a tremendous amount of pain. Still he managed a nod.

"Are you allied with the goddess in the sky?" She asked again, not taking her eyes of the approaching man in the red clothes.

"Yes." The man stated in a pained voice.

Arturia nodded, then prepared to fight.

"Who the hell are you?" The Iwa ninja asked as he took in her outfit. Though his eyes settled on her sword, or lack there of. To the mans knowledge, she was using wind chakra to make a blade. That instantly made her a threat.

He quickly drew his own ninjato and channeled earth chakra into it, making it heavier and tougher.

Arturia eyed his blade for a moment. She recognized the type of sword, as one wielded by those from the far east.

"Alright girl… you wanna fight… let's fight." The Iwa nin stated and then charged at her.

Arturia charged as well, and the two engaged in a battle of blades. The iwa jonin was surprised by Arturia's speed, as she delivered multiple blows against his own blade in quick succession. The two continued to engage for several moments, the Iwa Jonin was even more surprised to see peaces of his earth enhanced ninjato breaking off from the strength of her blows.

He saw her raise her sword for an overhead slash, and he quickly brought up his blade to block. Right before she struck, she released a burst of mana, infusing herself with power as she slashed down. Excalibur easily slide through the Iwa Jonin's blade as well as his body. Arturia saw the body split in two, and prepared to turn when she noticed that the Jonin's blood was brown. As she focused she noticed that it wasn't blood, but mud. The Iwa Jonin's whole body turned to mud as it was defeated.

"That's an interesting power you have there. You can strengthen your attacks, with your chakra… interesting." She heard the Iwa Jonin's voice. Suddenly a sound pieced the air, and Arturia immediately backpedaled while blocking the hail of shuriken that can flying at her.

"You can somehow avoid death by turning yourself into mud? Or perhaps..." She started to reason but the man on the ground explained it for her.

"It's a **mud clone**. He can create physical bodies that look real, but they're just mud, he's manipulating with magic, that's been infused with a bit of his will." The man on the ground informed her. She had shown she could handle herself, but in a battle against a shinobi, every second mattered, and the man on the ground, who happened to be an ex-Leaf Chuunin, knew that she needed to stay focused and not wonder about his abilities. Whomever she was, she was his only chance of not dying.

She nodded in understanding without taking her eyes off her opponent. "So you send clones of yourself to fight your battles for you? There is little honor in such tactics. In fact, such tactics are only employed by cowards or assassins." Arturia stated as she continued to scan her opponent.

"Lady… what do I look like, a samurai? Honor is a foreign concept to shinobi… however… you are right about one thing… I am an assassin. So… let's see how far your so called 'honor' gets you in a battle against me." The Iwa ninja said as he began to flash through handsigns.

" **Earth Style: Roaring Earth Bullets!"** The Iwa nin then slammed his palms into the ground and a Tiger's head rose up out of the ground. It was made of mud and opened it's mouth to let out a loud roar. Along with the roar came dozens of stones, that flew at her, with bone crushing speed.

Arturia quickly dodge out of the way. The Tiger's head turn with her as she ran, pelting stones towards her. She kept racing around the ninja, knowing full well that his technique couldn't follow her in a full circle, lest it hit the man who was using it. Once she had dashed far enough away, the Iwa ninja jumped to his feet, canceling the technique. He quickly hurtled a hail of kunai in her direction, which she easily batted away with her sword.

The Iwa ninja, knew it wasn't wise to get close. Though she looked young, he was an experience Jonin, and she had the eyes of a killer. And not just any killer, but someone whom had killed a lot.

Knowing his chances were better at a distance, the Jonin began to backpedal and flash through handsigns.

Remembering what had happened last time he went through a collection of hand gestures, Arturia used **Mana Burst** to dash forward in a burst of speed. Surprised the Iwa ninja dove left to avoid her sword slash, he rose and had to dodge again to avoid a second slash. Arturia kept him close that he couldn't use those hand movement to call upon another bout of magic. The man was forced to draw kunai and engage her at close range. He let out a grunt of rage, as he drew a kunai and either hand, and fought with her at close range. His kunai were easily chipped away by her mighty blade, and he was forced to continuously dodge or block.

The iwa ninja just didn't get it, when he blocked it, didn't feel like he was blocking chakra, it felt like had was blocking steel. Hell there was even a loud clang from each hit.

It was near impossible to tell the exact range of her blade, so he had to fully dodge each strike, and he couldn't remain close. With a great deal of force, he pushed her blade toward the ground and jumped back. It was at that moment he realized his mistake, as with another burst of mana, Arturia shot forward and with a battle cry, plunged Excalibur into the Jonin's chest.

"Shit… so… fast..." The Iwa ninja grunted as he spat out blood.

Arturia stared into his eyes, as the life faded from them. Suddenly he used their closeness to wrap one arm around her, and with the other he pulled out a bomb tag and held it right in her face.

She saw the paper ignite, and knew if couldn't be good for her, but before it went off, a kunai flew by tearing the paper out of the Jonin's hand and pinning it to a building, about fifteen feet away. The paper burned out and then exploded, sending Arturia and the Jonin flying away from the explosion. Arturia and the Jonin both landed on their feet, but the Jonin quickly collapsed to the ground.

Arturia stared at her downed opponent, before turning to glance at where the kunai had come from. She saw the downed shinobi, staring at her and he offered her a nod. She returned the nod and looked back at the Iwa ninja. He was now back on his feet with this mad look in his eyes. He was flashing through handsigns with reckless abandon.

"Die you bitch! **Earth Style: Earth Dragon Jutsu!"** A dragon made of earth rose out of the ground behind him and launched forward. Arturia dashed out of the way, hoping that the technique would follow her. To her luck, it did.

She felt the earth dragon chasing her. Felt it slowly catch up to her, Right before it would have struck her back, she pivoted and glided out of the way of the attack, dodging it by mere inches. As it passed her by she quickly cut the head off the dragon with Excalibur. This caused the earth dragon technique to careen into a nearby building where if crashed, and collapsed a good portion of the structure.

Deciding to end this, Arturia dashed at the Iwa Jonin. He was trying to bring his hands together for another jutsu, but she was simply closing to fast. Jumping to his feet he dashed back to try and finish his handsigns, but Arturia was able to keep up. With a single slash she too the Jonin's head clean off. The momentum from his backwards dash caused his severed head, and headless body to go flying into a nearby wall.

Arturia stared after her downed opponent, this time making sure that it was red blood that flowed from his headless body. Once done she turned to the downed Legionnaire.

"That was some fighting lady. Good job." The Legionnaire praised her as he let out a pained breath.

"Are you alright? Can you walk?" Arturia inquired as she stared down at him.

"My leg's broken. But the other's are on their way. You asked about Riley earlier… do you know her?" The man asked.

"So that's her name… Riley. I know 'of' her. She is the one fighting in the sky, correct?" Arturia replied.

"Yeah… that's her. Kage killer, Killer of a thousand. Demon Slayer. She's got a lot of names… hard to imagine a fifteen year old girl being that powerful… but I've seen the shit she can do with my own eyes. I don't really have to guess why you wanna talk to her. Someone like that… the only reason you'd wanna see her, is to fight her, or serve her." The downed Legionnaire stated.

"Do not worry. It's the latter. I must continue. Farewell." Arturia stated as she started to advance further into the battle.

"Hey! Watch out, out there. That's Deidara the mad bomber, up there. He killed three thousand people, in one day. He's a murderer, so a traitor… so watch your back." The man warned her. She nodded and ran off. A few moment later more Legionnaires arrived on scene.

"Are you alright?" One asked.

"Broken Leg. Send word up the chain of command. Tell them to watch out for a knight in a blue dress. She's on our side, and just took down an Iwa jonin." The injured Legionnaire told his comrades.

One nodded, and radioed it in.

Elsewhere on the battlefield, Arturia continued to advance. She moved through the streets, following the battle in the sky. Just as she rounded a corner, she came across the sight of a hunched over figure in a black cloak with red clouds adorning it.

The figure turned to her. At it's feet were about a half dozen Legionnaire.

"Well… you're an interesting sight. Do you wish to fight too?" Sasori of the red sand, inquired as his poison soaked tail rose from beneath his cloak and set with the tip pointed at her.

In response, Arturia raised her blade, and prepared to fight.

"Sasori of the red sand. Master puppeteer. Master of poisons. Master Spy. Ex suna nin, and the murderer of the 3rd Kazekage." Arturia heard a voice state from beside her.

She glanced over and spotted another Legionnaire. This one with glowing red eyes. She stared into them for a moment, and spotted markings around the pupil.

"Itachi Uchiha. Uchiha clan leader. Ex Konoha Anbu captain. Slayer of the traitorous Uchiha clan. Kin slayer. Murderer." Sasori listed off in reply.

"Who are you miss?" Itachi inquired as he sent a side glance at Arturia.

"I am Arturia Pendragon." Came her reply. She didn't feel like listing her full title, and out of sheer habit from the last Grail war, she didn't state that one particular title, that gave away who she truly was. Arturia Pendragon was no whom most people recognized as King Arthur, so at worst this man would only assume she was related to King Arthur.

"Pendragon? Interesting. You are dressed as a knight and armed with a sword wrapped in air, that radiates with golden brilliance. I assume that means you know how to use such a weapon?" Itachi inquired. Arturia was surprised. Somehow this man could see Excalibur even through the **Invisible Air** she sent a glance at him, her eyes filled with curiosity.

"My Sharingan eyes, are very keen miss Pendragon. There is little that can be hidden from them. I can see the magic within you're body. It radiates with immense power. If you can truly wield such power, then I implore you to help me destroy this man. He is a monster whom once set villages aflame looking for a challenge." Itachi explained to her.

Arturia nodded in understanding and focused on the hunched man. She replayed everything the Legionnaire had used to describe him. Sasori of the red sand. Presumably meaning blood soaked sand. Meaning he was a killer. Master puppeteer… either meaning he fought using puppets, or was just good at manipulating people. Or both. Master of poisons, was a given. So she had to be weary of any weapons he utilized in combat, like that strange tail. Again, master spy was a given. She didn't know what a suna nin was, but this Third Kazekage, must have been some sort of mighty warrior or important figure, for his killing to be noteworthy.

Getting into a fighting stance, Arturia prepared for battle. She only took her eyes off her opponent for a single moment, to spot the young Goddess, Riley, still engaged in battle with Deidara the mad bomber.

In the skies above them, Riley and Deimos continued to give chase. Fighting in the sky was not Riley's strong suit, as even though she could fly, she hadn't even had an opponent who could fly with her. Deidara moved with such grace and precision in the air, he kept releasing flash bombs or explosives to keep her eyes from focusing on him. Still Riley did not relent, she trailed after him, watching and waiting for him to screw up. She followed, even as he dove bomb between the buildings blasting the buildings with his bombs, all the while laughing like a deranged fool.

 _'You'll pay for all the lives you've taken today. I swear it.'_ Was Riley's only thought as she continued to give chase.

 **-To Be Continued-**

 **Alright. Please tell me how you liked Arturia's introduction. Yugito wont be far behind. I hoped her reasoning is unique for serving Riley she assumes that Riley can grant her wish in the future, now that she knows that the grail cannot. As I said, I don't know many specific about the Nasuverse, so if I make a mistake, about something I intentionally added let me know. In the case of Arturia's current servitude, she is in much the same type of bond as she was during the Grail wars, once she fully bonds to Riley as a master/servant she will grow immensely more powerful. I can't remember if it ever states that only Heroic Spirits can use Noble Phantasms but due to the Shinigami's involvement, Arturia still has hers.**

 **And… the Shinigami is up to something… I don't know if you caught it, but he is definitely up to something. Also on the 'let the legend come back to life' line… yeah I stole that from the Phantom Pain, but it just fit so damn well here, I had too. :)**

 **Also… for those who I know might complain. This will be the last battle, where Riley's other mates, don't participate. Now that Arturia has made an appearance and so has Lucy, her mates will be taking a more active role in combat. So please, don't complain. There was a reason for keeping them out of this one, it was because while they are reasonably unready and Riley wouldn't want to bring them into a fight with the Akatsuki, this battle was meant to be Arturia's introduction, after this… they'll be fighting more by Riley's side.**

 **Anyway let me know what you think. Hope you enjoyed JA NE!**


	60. Chapter 52

**Okay here's the next chapter. For the guest** **What the hell,** **lol** **only a few things I can say to you buddy, the rest of you, move on. 1: You're right. 2: that's the point. She's a fucking archdemon. 3: Kurama told her long ago, that she would stop thinking like a human, so her first instinct to handle a threat is to destroy it. 4: You're right, Arturia, would not stand for something like that *wink* *wink* and finally 5: it makes a helluva better story if the hero loses themselves at some point or another. It makes the journey back, all the more intriguing, and it adds character.**

 **Now… anyone else who cares so much about Riley's morals, and forgot that she was always meant to be a dark character, please refer to the above post.**

 **Warnings: Language, violence, minor sexual references.**

 **Broken Angel**

Chapter 52

"Itachi, I know of. But you are a mystery, girl. Who are you?" Sasori inquired as he eyed the two intently.

"My name is Arturia Pendragon. And yours?" Arturia replied, as she readied herself for battle with the strange man.

"You may call me Sasori. Or Sasori of the Red Sand, if you prefer." The odd man replied.

Arturia was quiet after that. She just stared at the hunched over figure draped in a black cloak. From what she knew of him so far, she could tell he was an assassin.

"Why is the Akatsuki here? Surely you wouldn't risk angering Riley?" Itachi stated as he eyed the S-Ranked Missing Suna Nin.

"You think that girl is such a threat? She's not even on our radar? The Akatsuki, does not fear her." Sasori replied with a chuckle.

His response earned a chuckle from Itachi, which drew a curious stare from Sasori.

"The Akatsuki is lead by a foolish man, whom fancies himself a god. But I didn't ask if the Akatsuki was that stupid, I already know they are. I was asking why it is, that you are that stupid? You are a master spy. Ever since Riley defeated two of your members almost a year ago, I know you've been looking into her. So tell me, Sasori, are you really that bad at your job as a spy, or are you truly foolish enough to think that you and your partner can stand up to her?" Itachi inquired with an amused chuckle. He knew that he could probably take Sasori on his own. It would be, by no means easy, but he believed that at full power he could triumph. However, he now had this woman with her strange sword, standing to fight as well. He didn't know of her powers, but if she was at least competent, then it would raise his chances of victory. Now though, he needed to throw Sasori off his game, anger him or distract him.

He decided to go with anger, which earned a dark chuckle from Sasori.

"You're very right, Itachi Uchiha. I'm not dumb enough to confront the Kage Killer, head on. Her sheer raw power is greater then even a bijuu's. I wouldn't be surprised if she has more chakra then Kisame, the tailless tailed beast. I don't expect to defeat her in battle, that's not why I'm here." Sasori stated as he removed his cloak, showing off his full puppet-like body.

"Then why are you here, Sasori? To anger her? Or is it me, you seek to anger?" Itachi inquired. His tone was completely passive. Though it carried just the smallest hint of condescension, just enough for Sasori to feel it, and for it to irritate him.

"While your death would surely benefit us, I'm not here for you either." Sasori replied.

"Then is it the nine tails you seek? Do you intend to use this attack to slip into the country, and hunt the beast down?" Itachi continued with his questioning. He didn't know exactly how well he was doing since, Sasori's face was that a puppet's, it gave nothing of his emotions away.

Meanwhile, Sasori was trying to figure out just how Itachi seemed to know so much about the Akatsuki. It was possible Itachi had spies in the Elemental nations, Sasori wouldn't rule that out, but his information was a bit too spot on.

"You know quite a lot about us, Itachi. I can imagine, had your eradication of the traitorous Uchiha, been done for different reasons, you would have ended up a rogue. And if that were true, you probably would have ended up on our side." Sasori stated as he eyed Itachi and the woman, not underestimating either of them.

"You're probably right. But things aren't different. Here I stand. Against you." Itachi replied in a very stoic tone.

"Indeed." Sasori stated. There was a moment of silence, before Sasori's tail launched forward. It shot through the air, straight at Itachi. Right before it struck, a windmill shuriken shot out of one of the side alleys and sliced through the tail.

' _A_ _trap_! _When did he have time to set that up?'_ Sasori thought to himself.

At that moment Itachi dashed forward. He quickly sent a barrage of kunai straight at Sasori. In response, Sasori's mouth shot open and Senbon shot out, deflecting each of the kunai.

Sasori then focused fire on Itachi whom easily deflected the hail of senbon, his Sharingan eyes being more then keen enough to see the little needles.

While that was going on, Arturia decided to launch an attack of her own. She quickly got out of the line of fire by hopping up on top of one of the buildings, that lined the street. She then raced across the roofs, intent on attacking Sasori's flank. Right as she was about close enough to dive down towards him. He raised one of his arms and fired it at her. She rolled right to avoid the flying hand, only to hear it explode in the air behind her. Suddenly the air filled with the sound of metal cutting through air.

Arturia immediately dashed back across the rooftop she was on and dove into one of the alley ways below, to avoid the rain of needles, she was sure were doused with poison.

Itachi quickly charged at Sasori but had to back pedal when his tail whipped out. Even without it's pointed end, Sasori's tail was still bathed in poison, one nick, and the fight would be over.

Taking this moment to launch her attack, Arturia charged out of the alley and straight at Sasori. He turned to her, even as his tail kept Itachi at a distance. His mouth opened and larger, heavier kunai began to fire out at her. She was forced to stall her advance as she utilized her sword and armor to deflect the kunai. Sasori was surprised by her speed. She was by no means the fastest opponent he had ever faced, but she did move at descent speeds. One would think in that armor she'd be slower, but they would be wrong. Obviously she had put many hours of training into fighting while encumbered by heavy armor.

Suddenly in a burst of Mana, Arturia shot out of the way. Then dashed forward.

Thinking quickly, Sasori charged up his next shot. With nearly five times the speed and force, a single kunai shot out.

For a single moment, Arturia contemplated the requirement of another mana burst to dodge the projectile that shot towards her head. Much to her own surprise, she found herself moving fast enough to dodge. Arturia was always very in tune with her own abilities, she understood her strengths, she knew she shouldn't be able to naturally move this fast. As she moved to side step the flying blade her eyes spotted a piece of paper attached to the kunai. Remembering what happened the last time she saw a piece of paper like that, she quickly batted the speedy projectile into a nearby building and then rolled the opposite direction to avoid the explosion that quickly followed.

Arturia quickly shot to her feet from the roll, and began to rush forward only to be stalled as she blocked Sasori's tail strikes. Each one hammered against her sword, but none managed to pass through.

In that moment, Itachi appeared right next to Sasori.

Faster then she would have thought possible, Arturia saw Sasori's head rotate almost a full 180 degrees, it's mouth sprung open and a kunai fired right into Itachi's throat.

For the briefest moment, it looked like her battle companion had been killed, but then, to her surprise, Itachi's body exploded violently, sending Sasori, flying into a nearby building.

" **Fire Style: Fire Dragon** **Stream** **!"** Arturia heard Itachi's voice, state.

From atop a building across from where Sarori had been sent, Itachi stood on the roof. He flashed through hand signs and then breathed out a large stream of fire that shot forth into the building where Sasori had been sent.

The building was quickly consumed in flame, no living thing could normally survive. Suddenly Arturia heard movement in the building next to where the fire now raged, she raised her sword just in time to block Sasori whom dove out one of the windows. The cloth on his puppet body was burning and the wood, was singed. But being a puppet, meant that he was relatively unharmed.

"Need, to get rid of you first, then I can focus on Itachi." Sasori stated as a blade burst out of one of his palms and shot straight at Arturia's face.

Thinking quickly, she tilted her head, avoiding the strike by millimeters. She then quickly channeled energy into Excalibur, causing the sword to ignite in a burst of golden energy. With a battle cry and a single upward slash she released a massive shockwave of raw power. This blast, collapsed the building behind Sasori and sent his body flying back into the debris.

A loud rumbling noise filled the air, as the buildings nearby collapsed from the power of the Arturia's strike. Even she looked mildly surprised that her attack had been so strong. Usually she needed to charge up her strike much more then that, to get the same results. Perhaps it had something to do with the mild connection she had to her new master?

Itachi quickly appeared next to her and offered an approving nod. Sasori's broken body was now laying amongst the ruins of the collapsed building, having been shattered and sent flying by Arturia's attack.

They could see that it was broken and shattered. Unable to do anymore damage.

However, before either could celebrate their victory, something shot out from the broken shell. Nearby, a man landed. This man had red hair, and brown eyes. He looked young, probably in his late teens, early twenties.

"You managed to break one of my favorite puppets. Impressive. I thought Itachi was the major threat, but I guess I was wrong. It seems the two of you are equal when it comes to the danger you pose." Sasori stated with an intrigued look in his eyes.

"Who is that? Is that the same man we just fought?" Artoria asked.

"He was hiding within the puppet's body. I've heard that Suna's puppeteer corp could do some amazing things, but this is all new to me." Itachi replied as he eyed Sasori intently.

Sasori stared down at them for a moment when suddenly he glanced above them. He smirked and then stated while drawing a scroll.

"Looks like playtime is over." Out of the scroll came a vial, within it was a thick viscous liquid. Sasori tossed it into the air and quickly cut through the vial with a kunai. That Kunai was coated in the liquid. Strangely, none of the liquid got on the ground, when shattered, all of the liquid wrapped around the kunai, forming a black liquid outer layer.

"More poison." Arturia noted, earning a nod of agreement from Itachi.

"Oh… this is more then normal poison. This is one of my most ingenious creations. Normally, I enjoy things that take a while to kill. Things that cause my opponent to suffer before they die. But this was a special case. I've tested this poison on some of the largest animals in the world. It was capable of killing one of the giant snakes that live near Konoha, in under five minutes. Against a person… death is measured in a manner of seconds, depending on the location of administration. Two Milliliters is enough to stop a raging bull in under a minute." Sasori explain to them.

"Translation… don't let that get on you." Itachi stated. Arturia nodded in agreement.

Sasori just smiled. Then suddenly he threw the kunai. Not at them, but above them.

The two spun around, right as the kunai sailed over a nearby building. They saw Deidara pass right over the building and duck expertly, under the kunai. Right behind him was Riley. Deimos was very near, to biting Deidara in half, so Riley was very close. The kunai, struck her in the face earning a howl of pain from Riley.

Deimos quickly came to a stop, as Riley growled out in pain. She quickly tore the kunai from her cheek and dropped down onto the roof of the nearest building.

"You see Itachi… you asked why I was here, and well… there's your reason. I have no intention of facing the Kage Killer in battle, after all, ninja are rarely so honorable. Poison works just fine, and I had to make sure I went with something that would assure death. Her chakra is highly caustic, so I went with something purely physical. That poison is quickly turning her blood into more of itself. Thickening her blood in the process. When it reaches her heart, she'll die." Sasori explained as Deidara hovered next to his partner, on his flying bird.

Arturia was instantly worried. Riley was on her knees, clutching her face. Deidara and Sasori were both smirking, though Itachi remained impassive.

"Five." Itachi stated.

"Four." He continued earning confused looks from everyone present.

"Three." He stated as he began to smirk.

"What the fuck is he doing?" Deidara asked.

"Two." Itachi started to chuckle.

"One." He finished. And right as he did. Deidara was ripped off of his clay bird. He flew right up to where Riley was now standing, her face mask pulled down to reveal a vicious smirk.

"Hello little birdie." Riley stated, then with unimaginable speed she drove her fist into Deidara's gut. He went flying back right into a building which then collapsed around him.

"How?" Sasori asked as he saw the wound on Riley's face, quickly sealing itself shut.

"My Chakra is death itself. My blood is hellfire. You think something like this… could kill me?" Riley inquired with a mad grin. Her eyes suddenly turned red and she vanished from sight.

She instantly appeared in front of Sasori. He tried to jump back, just as an **Odama** **Rasengan** appeared in Riley's hand. She quickly used **Ba** **n** **sho Ten'in** , to pull the puppeteer right into her hand. The force of the attack shattered, Sasori's true puppet body. It splintered into thousands and pieces that rained down around her.

"Die!" She heard Deidara shout, as a giant Centipede made of clay wrapped around her body and detonated violently.

"How does it feel… to perish in the brilliance of my art?" Deidara yelled as he pulled himself out of the rubble of the building he was in. He had blood dripping from his mouth, and he was wobbling from lack of balance.

"Boring." Came a reply from right behind him. Deidara spun around right as a hand clasped his throat. To his shock, he found Riley standing there. She was completely unharmed, and by now, her cheek was fully healed.

"Time to..." Riley began only to hear Itachi call out her name in warning. Right as he did, a blade pierced her chest, right through her heart.

"I don't know how you survived my poison… but you wont survive this." Came Sasori's voice. It seems he had another puppet of himself waiting in the wings. What Riley didn't know was that when she obliterated Sasori's body, the capsule that was where his heart was kept, shot out into another puppet body, that he always kept nearby whenever he was forced to leave his puppet Hiruko.

Then Sasori gave a quick twist of the sword, ensuring that her heart was destroyed by the attack.

Meanwhile, Arturia looked on in shock. The speed at which these three warriors moved was unbelievable. She could move at such speeds, but only with intense use of her **mana burst** ability. They were able to move that fast without any noticeable signs of magical power. And on top of all of this, her future master had just been struck in the heart. A killing blow for anyone. But one glance at her fellow compatriot and the amused look in his eyes, told her that this fight was far from over.

"You, puppet dick, are really starting to piss me off." Riley muttered as she drove one of her feet back at insane speeds. The force of her move, broke Sasori's leg and cracked the ground.

She then delivered an insanely powerful right cross to Deidara's face, sending him flying a hundred feet down the street to crash into another building.

Sasori instantly jumped back to avoid her follow up strike, leaving his broken leg behind in the process.

Then, to his shock, Riley broke the blade in two and pulled in out. She then tossed it to the floor as her body began to quickly heal the wound.

"Your heart was completely destroyed by that attack. You shouldn't even still be alive." Sasori stated in shock. He knew she was human. She wasn't a puppet like him, and he knew that even fully functioning Jinchuriki couldn't survive without their heart. Yet here she was, her heart obviously rebuilding itself.

Instead of monologue-ing about her abilities like ninja were so keen to do, Riley instead, brought her hands together. Tree roots burst out around Sasori, wrapping around him and pinning him in place.

Then, Riley pulled out her wand, and began to channel earth magic through it. Itachi and Arturia watched in amazement as a thirty foot wide, fifty foot high slab of earth rose out of the street. It floated up into the sky, directed by Riley's earth magic. Once positioned above Sasori, whom was struggling in vein to escape, Riley performed a downward slash motion with her wand, sending the massive slab plummeting right onto Sasori, crushing the puppet master and sending out an earth shaking shockwave, that shook the whole city.

Not wasting even a moment Riley spun around and fired several blasting curses at a few dozen incoming clay birds. Each one exploded from the spells.

At the end of the street was Deidara. He was bleeding from the eye, and one of his eyes was blood red from broken blood vessels. His Jaw was swollen and hanging open, obviously broken.

Riley stared at him with a smirk. After a moment she dashed forward. Deidara started to mold more clay, but one of his arms was twisted at a weird angle, probably dislocated or something.

Before he could finish molding more clay, Riley was on him. She drove her fist into his gut, forcing him to double over, then she followed up with a knee to the face, breaking his nose and cracking his jaw even further. As he reeled back from the hit, Riley drove her foot into his knee cap shattering it to pieces and breaking his leg back. She then caught him by the front of his cloak and pulled him forward. Using this forward momentum, Riley shifted to the side, grabbed the back of his head and slammed it down onto her knee.

There was a loud cracking noise as her knee collapsed the front of his skull. Deidara was a tough fighter, even after the beating started, he hadn't screamed in pain. But tough or not, having a knee driven into your brains is always fatal.

Riley held him there for several moments as she watched blood and gray matter drip out of his broken skull. Finally she pulled him back up and readied to devour his soul when suddenly, his body was surrounded by seal marking and then it vanished in a poof of smoke.

Riley stared, dumbfounded for several moments when she heard a second poof from behind her. She guessed it was Sasori's body.

Unable to take their souls, Riley knew it wouldn't be wise to believe that those two were dead. They were both tough fighters, whom had been so sure of their plan, that when it went tits up, they didn't really have a back up. Whatever that poison was… it must have been something insanely virulent. Riley guessed that no living thing could survive such poison. Luckily… she technically didn't fit the human criteria for living. As while she had a physical body, Demon's were purely magical creatures, and some could take the form of fucking water, or fire if they wanted too.

"An impressive fight. I don't think either of them even had time to fully comprehend why their poison didn't work." Itachi mused as he stepped up next to her. Arturia stood a few feet away, eying Riley intently. She had been surprised by Riley's speed and the abilities she possessed. She could manipulate earth without so much as a single ounce of mana, becoming visible. That was something entirely new to the once and future king of Britain.

"Someone sent their bodies away from here. Seal markings crawled across Deidara's body after I killed him. More then likely this is Mito's doing." Riley replied as she stared out over the burning city.

"Do you think she has a way to resurrect them?" Itachi inquired.

"She might not. But Pain does. One of the few abilities that the Rinnegan possess that I do not yet know, is **Gedo Art: Rinne Rebirth**. It's a technique that allows you to resurrect those that have 'just' died. After a certain amount of time the cost of the resurrection goes from just chakra, to the user's own life force. But if you use it quick enough after death, then the power can keep your allies from dying." Riley explained.

While Arturia stood in disbelief, over hearing of the ability to resurrect the dead, Itachi merely nodded.

"Why haven't you learned this technique?" Itachi inquired.

"It's immensely difficult to learn. It's a life giving ability, which directly contradicts my whole existence. I'm Too busy. And it Doesn't really fit in line with my style. I prefer to stop my allies from getting killed. But maybe once I finish up with my current roster of abilities, I'll start on it. Never know when it could come in handy." Riley replied as she made a face.

After a moment of silence she decided to contact Tom over their radio.

"Hey Thomas… how are things going?" Riley inquired.

" _Enemy forces have been defeated. We've gathered up all the survivors. What do you think we should do with them?"_ Tom inquired back over the radio. Just after forming the hidden village, Riley made sure all the magicals knew how to operate a friggin' radio, so they could easily communicate in battle.

"Bring them all to the beach. I'll meet you there. The Akatsuki have withdrawn. Have the Aurors arrived yet?" Riley asked as she started walking towards the edge of town.

" _Yes… Madam Bones is leading them personally. Several contingents have just arrived. Should I have her meet us at the beach as well?"_ Tom inquired.

"That would be best." Riley stated as she continued walking. Itachi and Arturia followed behind. Arturia was busy staring not so subtly at Riley. Itachi meanwhile was busy watching Arturia. Her help had definitely earned her a degree of trust, but she was still an unknown, and unknowns could be dangerous.

They quickly made it to the beach where Deimos landed to greet his master.

"Hello my friend. Were you busy getting into any trouble while I handled some business?" Riley inquired as she pet the dragon's snout.

Deimos growled in reply then turned his head out towards the sea. Riley glanced out and spotted a boat in the distance. Activating her Byakugan she got a good view of magical energy coming from the boat. She could see Shinobi on the deck of the ship, along with a descent number of magicals. All in all, probably another hundred enemy combatants. They looked to be arguing, they could probably see Deimos waiting on the beach next to the piers waiting for them.

"Deimos… go and give them a proper English greeting." Riley told the dragon. With a growl of approval the Dragon shot into the air, and raced towards the boat. Just about then more Legionnaires began to arrive, along with several Aurors including Madam Bones.

It was as the dozen or so prisoners were being escorted onto the beach that Riley finally took notice of Arturia.

"Can I help you?" Riley inquired as she quickly became annoyed with the strange knights staring.

Arturia hadn't heard her question. She was to mesmerized by Riley's eyes. While Riley herself was a beautiful woman, her eyes were something Arturia had never seen before. The hypnotic mystical pattern of the Rinne Sharingan, was a sight to behold for the Knight. She had never seen such eyes before, they just screamed power, power like she couldn't imagine. If she had doubts about the Shinigami's beliefs in regard to Riley's power, they were quickly fading as she found herself getting lost under the crushing weight of those mighty eyes.

"Oi! Hey! Is anyone home?" Riley asked in a comical fashion as she started to get creeped out by Arturia's staring.

"Her name is Arteria, Arturia… something like that, Pendragon. She helped me fight against Sasori." Itachi informed Riley.

"Oh… Well… … Hm… Pendragon? Like as in King Arthur Pendragon? Are you some sort of descendant?" Riley inquired to Arturia whom was still staring at Riley's eyes.

"Hey! Stop it!" Riley growled out, earning an amused chuckle from Itachi, as she noticed the continued staring.

After a moment Riley sighed and stepped forward. She poked Arturia in the forehead, much the same way Itachi would to Sasuke. The act caused Arturia to blink a few times and then adopt a bit of a blush as she realized she had been staring.

"My apologies. I didn't mean to stare. I just… I've never seen eyes like yours before." Arturia apologized. Mentally kicking herself for staring so rudely and without even introducing herself.

"It's alright. I know my eyes are a bit of an eye catcher, so it's alright. Thanks for your help today." Riley replied with a smile. Then before they could continue Riley's metallic purple eyes turned blood red and she turned to where a group of two ninja and ten magicals were being held on their knees by her forces. Madam Bones was nearby speaking with Thomas. The two quickly turned to Riley as she stepped up in front of the twelve captured individuals.

"What do you intend to do to them?" Madam Bones inquired as they approached where Riley was.

"We'll find out who they are. Those with bounties will have there contracts fulfilled for the best payments. The rest will be put to death, after we figure out where they came from." Riley replied earning a few frightened looks from the magicals, and hated glares from the two Iwa ninja. Far out in the ocean everyone heard a dragon roar, and suddenly a vessel at sea, burst into flames.

"Enemy reinforcements. I sent Deimos to roast them." She then turned to Kakashi whom was standing nearby, also in uniform so Madam Bones didn't recognize him. "Take a squad whom can water walk, and head out there. Make sure no ninja are hiding under the water."

Kakashi nodded and turned to a group nearby. After verifying that they were ninja and could water walk, they raced off.

"What are our casualties like?" Itachi inquired.

"Eighteen. We caught the enemy by surprise, but they were skilled. They managed to kill almost six hundred people though. And that number could still rise." Thomas replied. His response earned a scowl from Madam Bones who glared hatefully at their hostages.

"Those that we collect the bounties on will be dealt with by us. The rest will be publicly executed. Madam Bones. Inform the minister, and ask that he inform British Parliament and the Queen of what is going on. We'll let you take over, now that the threat has been handled." Riley Informed Madam Bones. The woman nodded and began issuing orders to her forces. Meanwhile Itachi began ordering the Legionnaires to prep their prisoners for transport to the village where they would be detained.

While Riley just stared out over the ocean, Itachi took a moment to speak to Arturia, whom was back to staring at Riley. "Thank you for your help this night. You've earned yourself a bit of trust. However… where we're going, you can't follow, so if you wish to say something to her, do it now."

She glanced at Itachi and after a moment, she offered a nod and stepped up next to Riley.

"So miss Pendragon… what can I do for you?" Riley inquired as she turned to face the strange knight.

Arturia was quiet for a moment before she pierced her sword into the sand and rested her hands on the hilt.

"My name is Arturia Pendragon. King of Britain. The Shinigami brought me here from the moment of my death to serve you. I, Arturia Pendragon, do so swear on my life, my blood, and my honor, to faithfully serve you from this day, until the end of days. I will stand as your sword, and your shield until such a day as you release me from my service. This oath I swear." Arturia stated. The Shinigami hadn't been specific when he said that she needed to swear an oath to fulfill the bond, so she hoped that was sufficient.

Riley stared at her in confusion for several moments when she felt something connect to her being. It was so sudden and jarring that she actually felt it happen. A bond was formed, nearly instantly. She could feel her own power surge through it. Arturia's eyes widened as magic coursed through her being. She actually fell to her knees as the weight of Riley's raw power slammed into her.

It took a few moments before the rush of power finally stopped. When it did… it was nothing like Arturia had ever felt before. She felt stronger now then she ever had. She felt power coursing through every cell in her body. Her core was absolutely full to bursting with this much power. The Shinigami hadn't lied when he said that she would feel stronger then she ever had… but this… this was totally different.

Arturia had expected to feel stronger… but not this much stronger. She felt like she could do anything. Like she could topple the world if she wanted to. The thoughts that coursed through her mind were rapid and many, she couldn't believe how powerful she felt now. She was at least ten times stronger then she had been before.

The multitude of thoughts was cut off when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Riley inquired, she was surprised by what just happened. But it began to make sense in her mind. This was the weapon the Shinigami had sent. A woman… a knight… she said she was king of Britain…

"Yes… Master…. I'm alright. That… was just the bond forming between us. I… didn't expect to feel that much power..." Arturia replied as she allowed her head to clear. She took several deep breaths and then rose to her feet. Riley was giving her this scrutinizing look.

"I am your weapon… master… command, and I will obey." Arturia stated after a moment.

Riley just continued to stare at her. By now everyone on the beach was staring over at the two.

"So… King Arthur was a woman?" Riley stated as she put the pieces together. Arturia… Arthur. Pendragon, was a line that died out after Arthur, so she couldn't be a descendant. Then there was the sword she carried. The blade was Holy. Riley could see it with her eyes. It's presence made her uneasy. Yet once the bond was formed, that uneasiness faded.

"Yes… Master. I was once called King Arthur. But please, don't allow my gender to fool you. I am a Knight before I am a woman, and a king before that. I am more then capable of serving as your sword and shield." Arturia replied.

Riley just stared at her for another moment or two before offering her hand in greeting.

"Hi, my names Riley. Riley Slytherin Gryffindor Uchiwa Black." Arturia stared at her hand for several moments she remembered this being a form of greeting from her time in the last Grail war. She extended her own hand to take Riley's, and the two shook in greeting.

"Arturia Pendragon… if the Shinigami has sent you to be my weapon, then I will accept but only under a certain condition." Riley stated as both their hands remained held.

"And what would that be?" Arturia inquired.

"Don't call me master. My name's Riley. Call me that. Or hey you… I'm no ones master. I train some of my friends but I have no apprentices. Only students. The only title I'll accept is Sensei, and you're not one of my students so stick with Riley. Okay?" Riley stated.

Arturia was quiet for a moment but she offered a nod.

"I'd like to know more, about you Arturia. To learn that King Arthur was really a woman, is intriguing. However… now is not the time. Let's go." Riley stated as she turned and headed over to her forces.

"Is this everyone?" Riley inquired.

"Yes. We've collected our dead as well." Itachi replied. By now, Kakashi was back along with several more prisoners that had tried to swim away when Deimos scorched the boat.

"Alright. Let's go." Riley stated, and from their she began to bring them all into Kamui. As she did, she couldn't help but wonder about the strange turn of events this night had taken. The 'weapon' the Shinigami had sent, was actually a person. A woman, King Arthur… Riley could only wonder how much weirder things would get from this point on.

- **Meanwhile** -

" **Gedo Art: Rinne Rebirth!"** Pain intoned. With that the king of hell rose from the earth and two souls shot out of it. They both rushed into two corpses that sat before Pain. These were the bodies of Deidara and Sasori.

Both of their bodies, quickly healed, with Sasori growing a full new human body in the process.

In the darkness nearby Obito sat and watched. It seems, that Madara's wife had been correct when she said that Sasori's poison wouldn't work. If not for her seals, they would be down two members. It had only been a few hours, but the drain on Pain was obvious. Obito could only let out a sigh. Facing Riley was becoming more and more difficult. Madara's wife… she knew something. Something she couldn't, or wouldn't tell them. Riley wasn't a normal opponent. Hell she wasn't even an extraordinary opponent… she was something more. And Obito, intended to figure out what.

 **-Back in Britain-**

Arturia stood in amazement as she stared out over the massive forest of trees. Riley had just pulled her army into **Kamui** , and then sent them to the Hidden Village. Riley and Arturia remained in **Kamui** however so that Riley could have a chat with her.

Arturia just continued to stare around herself, the immense field, the mountains that stood higher then she had ever seen, the trees that were thousand's of feet high…. This strange place was utterly amazing.

"So… not a gardening tool." Came Madara's voice as he approached Riley.

Arturia quickly shook off her amazement and refocused on Riley and the dark haired man that now stood next to her. It took Arturia a moment to get back to her original source of amazement, getting here in the first place. Just a few moments ago they had been standing on the beach, and it was night out, then Riley placed a hand on her shoulder and she was pulled into something. Then all of a sudden it was day time and she was in this field.

"Nope… not a gardening tool." Riley agreed.

" **Well it could still be. Depending on your point of view."** Came Kurama's reply as Riley summoned him from her mindscape. Arturia's eyes widened in amazement as the three hundred foot tall fox, sat on his haunches and stared down at her.

"That's sexist Kurama." Riley countered

" **So? Not really… I don't have a gender, thus I cannot be sexist… so fuck you."** Kurama replied.

Riley made a face at him, but decided to not get into it right now, with the big furry asshole.

"So… Now you've got an ancient king… Knight… Woman… to stand as your personal bodyguard. Gotta say, you've got the weirdest luck." Madara stated as he gave Arturia an appraising look.

Arturia stared back, and both warrior immediately began to analyze the other. Both immediately took note that the other had the eyes of a warrior, and both instinctively drew themselves larger and taller, as a sign of dominance.

"She's got some fight in her. Hmph… well as least the Shinigami didn't screw you." Madara stated as he smirked over at his granddaughter.

" **The Shinigami didn't screw her… but he sent someone who could."** Kurama stated with a chuckle.

"Yes, how long till you bed this one Riley?" Madara asked with a chuckle.

Kurama and Madara both started to chuckle, but they were both silenced when Riley sent a skin peeling glare there way, and knocked the two down a peg. Massive tentacles burst out of a gaping black hole behind Kurama. They quickly wrapped around his torso and began to drag him into the hole.

" **AH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? AH! FUCK! I'M SORRY! AHHHH!"** Kurama wailed in terror as the Gravemind pulled him into the deep. Meanwhile Madara was laughing his ass off, only for a tree branch to wrap around his ankle and send him flying into the gaping hole.

"Sorry about them, your grace. They're both assholes." Riley apologized.

Arturia had been busy staring at Kurama, and was now focused on the massive black hole in the ground where Kurama's girly screams of terror could still be heard. It took her a moment to catch up with the conversation and when she did, she offered a nod.

"It's alright. I know it was only a jest. Though I should iterate that I am a woman, even if I don't really look like one." Arturia replied. Though she had no clue why, Riley instantly saw a mask slam up. The curiosity and amazement were natural, but then this happened and suddenly things didn't feel natural.

"Well… if I'm not being to presumptuous, I do recognize that you're a woman… and I think you're quite beautiful. I assume they did as well… otherwise they wouldn't have made such a joke." Riley replied while shooting a glare off towards the giant hole that housed the Gravemind.

"Thank you for your kind words, but you don't need to worry. I've made peace with my appearance long ago. However… I don't think I quite understand… if those two recognized that I was female then why did they say you would bed me? And if I may inquire… where are we? And what was that giant Fox?" Arturia stated, at first stoically, but toward the end of her reply the mask slipped once again and curiosity flooded her features.

"Well… firstly I'm a lesbian. Second, we're in **Kamui** , my own personal pocket dimension. And thirdly, that was Kurama, one of the ten tailed beasts." Riley replied as she eyed Arturia curiously.

Arturia held a look of amazement. To think that Riley could create her own pocket dimension, like her own reality marble, but… different. Again, her doubts about this deal were slipping away. If this was what Riley could do… then time travel was certainly not an impossibility.

"Um… What's a tailed beast? And what's a… lesbian?" Arturia inquired after a moment. Riley just stared at her for a moment. Trying not to giggle, and failing miserably at it.

"Okay… a tailed beast is one of the fragments of an ancient demon, that once roamed the earth about three thousand years ago. Kurama is one of those fragments. He was created by a powerful sage, to serve as a guardian of our world against demonic invasion. He was sealed into me when I was a baby. As you can see… he's not so bad once you get to know him… though he occasionally lacks manners. And well… a lesbian is a woman, whom… prefers fucking other woman." Riley explained as quickly and efficiently as possible.

Arturia was very intrigued to learn about these tailed beasts creatures. Demon's sealed into humans for whatever reason, though her thought process on the matter was cut short when she learned of what a lesbian was. Arturia found herself staring off, blushing lightly, fighting as hard as she could to keep the red off her face.

"So when they said that you would bed me..." Arturia began, but Riley cut her off.

"They were just being assholes. I don't bed people I've just met. And I certainly would never order anyone to sleep with me. They were just trying to get a rise out of me… and it worked. But don't worry… I don't need nor want to force anyone into my bed, I have four loving mates, that already provide all the comfort and pleasure I need. So… let's just focus on being friends, alright?" Riley explained to her.

Arturia let of a sigh of relief. If she had to, she would, but she hoped that Riley wasn't the kind of person to order such things. Though… to learn that her new master was attracted to woman… was an odd occurrence for the ancient king.

Arturia would have continued her questions if not for a loud growling sound filling the air. She found herself raising Excalibur to fight off whatever enemy was making the growling noise, when she heard it again. This time she realized where the loud growling was coming from and a blush spread across her face. This time she had no hope of fighting it off.

"Well… I'd love to learn more about you, but it seems that'll have to wait some more. Let's get to the village and we can get you some food. You must be hungry." Riley stated with a smile.

Arturia merely blushed redder and nodded as her stomach growled again. She was cursing under her breath as her stomach let out another much louder growl, which probably could have been heard from across the field.

"I know that pain… let's go." Riley stated with a chuckle as she placed her hand on Arturia's shoulder and the two departed. Meanwhile Kurama and Madara were busy fighting to keep from barfing as they were twisted and turned by the Gravemind's massive tentacles.

"Let us go dammit!" Madara ordered.

" **Gods this fucking thing is so creepy… gah!"** Kurama whined.

" **Now that I have you… I shall ask… and you shall answer."** The Gravemind intoned as it's head rose up to greet them.

"Um… when did it learn to talk?" Madara asked as his eyes widened.

" **AHHH! IT'S GAINED SENTIENCE! KILL IT WITH FIRE!"** Kurama howled in fear.

 **-Ten minutes later-**

"And so you made a deal with the Shinigami, and now you have King Arthur… who is a woman… to serve you?" Daphne finished reiterating the story Riley had just finished telling her mates, along with Itachi and Thomas.

"How long till she joins the harem?" Luna inquired.

"Why do people keep asking me that? I don't fuck every girl I know." Riley whined.

"You fuck most of them." Katie countered.

"I don't fuck Tracy." Riley replied.

"Yeah but Daphne does, so you do by extension. Plus have you ever seen your training? Literal or not, you screw us all in the end." Katie stated.

"I 'ave never seen a woman eat so much in my life." Fleur stated, causing everyone to glance over at Arturia whom was sitting at a nearby table gobbling down food like it was her first meal in ages… well it was.

"I promise… I'm not going to have her fuck me." Riley told her mates.

They all shared a look before smirking.

"How long before she's in?" Katie inquired.

"A year..." Daphne replied.

"I'll take that bet. I say a year and a half." Luna wagered.

"Well… if Luna said it… then we know what it's going to be." Katie stated as the girl giggled.

Riley simply stared at her mates, not a single ounce of amusement in her eyes. Meanwhile Itachi and Voldemort were glancing over at Arturia. King Arthur. The once and future king of Britain. Both wondered just how this would affect their plans in the future.

 **-To Be Continued-**

 **Alright… here's this chapter. Hope you enjoy. Poll on the bodyguard will close next chapter so keep voting. I hope I illustrated Arturia well in this chapter. Stern and focused in battle, awkward around people. She'll explain her story in the next chapter, and I will begin to focus more on certain darker aspects. Yes pain can and will resurrect the dead members of Akatsuki when he can. And as I've stated Rinne Rebirth only take you're life force, after the person has been dead for a certain amount of time, like say a few hours. Before that, and it only take chakra, so he wouldn't die from using it. Oh and Riley is going to be undergoing a major realization next chapter, so don't miss it. JA NE!**


	61. Chapter 53

**K, Here's the next chapter. So I've decided on Alucard and the Nazgul as body guards. They were both top two, so I'll just stick with them. I would have done the top three but number three was the lich and dead knights which is just to similar to the nazgul, and the zerglings which I've decided to use for soldiers instead :)**

 **So Poll Winners!: Alucard, Nazgul.**

 **May add other things down the line, but those are the currents. Thank you all so much :)**

 **Okay, this is where I start to forcefeed exposition on how the Nasuverse fits into my own. I'll be explaining things so pay close attention and no… not everything is going to work how it works in Nasuverse. This is my universe and Fate stuff needs to obey my rules. I don't really care about technicalities like if they 'really' would work that way, just agree to disagree that in this universe… that's how it works… got it? Know that I am intentionally changing things, since certain things have already been established or are to closely related to other things in my universe that I might as well combine them. So super Nasu fan Nazis please don't keep correcting me on stuff I am intentionally meshing together so that my story is coherent. If I make mistakes, then explain them to me, and I will try to correct them, but make sure those mistakes are accidental and not intentional manipulation of a concept to help it fit into an established universe.**

 **Warnings: Language, violence, minor sexual references.**

 **Broken Angel**

Chapter 53

"…. and that's when I met with the Shinigami and it offered for me to come here and serve you." Arturia explained. She had just spend the last two hours explaining things to Riley, her mates, along with Itachi and Voldemort. She had told them of the circumstances that led to her becoming king, she spoke a bit of her rule and her time as king. Then she spoke of the countries fall into chaos and her betrayal by Mordred. She then spoke of the deal she had made with Alaya, in order to search for the Holy Grail. They were all very intrigued to hear of this 'grail war' that had been occurring in secret from the magical and shinobi war for hundreds of years.

Though something made a lot of sense to Riley. Once Arturia got to the part about her former master forcing her to destroy the grail, which she believes, he knew was corrupt, and she then explained what had happened after she destroyed it. Riley began to understand just why the world was so fucked up all of a sudden. She had become a full demon, right after the corrupt grail was destroyed. The evil that spilled out of it, must have tainted the world, which was why she felt so much chaos and corruption everywhere around her. It made sense in Riley's mind.

Meanwhile the others were busy contemplating other parts of her story, like the masters and servants, the throne of heroes, the counter guardians, and even magecraft.

Yeah… magecraft was a new one for pretty much everyone there. The only persons whom knew what magecraft was, was Voldemort and Riley. Though Riley, it was only through her knowledge gained from Voldemort. When the topic reached that point, Tom explained that Magecraft was a form of magic utilized by mages. It was basically their own brand of magic and worked differently to Wizard magic, or Ninjutsu. They even had different understandings of the body and how the magic worked within it, but it basically used the same principals as Chakra, drawing magic from the chakra pathways, or magical pathways, rather then the coils or core, like shinobi and magical used. The Mage's referred to these pathways as Circuits.

Mages were a highly secretive bunch, they didn't interact with anyone, not even magicals. It was believed that they had a secret society located somewhere in Europe but the ICW had no clue where. Needless to say… mages were powerful, but they were also few and far between. They were vastly outnumbered by the ICW and thus were forced to practice their 'magecraft' in secret. The ICW had a bounty out on anyone who knew anything about the mages and their location, but it seemed that the mages themselves, policed their own quite thoroughly as there had been little contact between mages and magicals over the last few centuries. Most magicals didn't even believe that mages existed, that's how well hidden they were.

The Counter Guardians, was something that intrigued Riley, to think that humanity actually had this force looking out for them… a force that may prevent their extinction. Well… luckily she had no intention of eradicating humanity. Once her paradise was built, they could nuke themselves out of existence for all she cared. Though she did make a mental note to be wary of any strange enemies she met in the future.

The Throne of heroes was definitely something that made them all curious. The idea that if you did enough great things in your life, to the point where you became legend, that you could enter this throne and be immortalized was kind of interesting. But in the end, it was the Master and Servants, and the Grail war that drew the majority of everyone's attention.

Arturia explained that the point of the Grail war was for several servants to duke it out alongside their masters, for possession of the Grail. Both winners got a wish. But… the last Grail had been destroyed when her master, figured out it was corrupt and used his command seals to force her to destroy it. At first she thought he had betrayed her, but after the Shinigami showed and explained to her what happened, she began to understand his motivation. Even if it ended up being for not, as the evil in the grail still spilled out into the world. Luckily, according to Arturia, it would be a while before the Grail reformed. When asked how she knew it would, she replied that the Shinigami made sure to state that she only destroyed the Grail's physical form. Something she made sure to remember, so she ventured a guess that the grail either could be repaired, or was naturally reforming. Which meant there was a strong possibility of another Grail War occurring in the future.

The other point of focus was on Arturia's and Riley's new bond as Master and Servant. According to Arturia, she gained an immense power boost when she bonded to Riley. She felt so much stronger then she ever had before.

Also, while Riley had no real power to 'force' Arturia to do anything, like the command seals used during the Grail wars, Arturia began to understand that Riley didn't need them. In fact, at least internally, she assumed that the Shinigami intended to watch Arturia battle with her own morals, since Riley couldn't force her to do something, but if she didn't do it, she might not fulfill the condition that she needed, in order to get her wish.

Of course at this point Riley just had to ask… "So… your Grace… why did the Shinigami send you of all people?"

Arturia looked thoughtful for a moment, wondering just how much of the deal she could explain. She figured that as long as she didn't say anything about her desire, she wasn't breaking the rules, so she just replied. "The Shinigami approached me at the moment of my death. He told me that if I agreed to serve you, and fulfill a condition of his, then you would grant me a boon, I greatly desire."

"The Shinigami said I'd give you something?" Riley asked in reply, as she recalled the Shinigami never mentioning something like that.

"Well… I guess the better way to phrase it would be that, he is preventing me from getting what I want until I fulfill his condition. Once I do… I can finally ask you for what I want. Then… well… I guess it's up to you, as to whether or not you grant it." Arturia clarified earning a nod of understanding from Riley and a look of curiosity from the others.

"What was the condition you had to fulfill?" Katie inquired.

"I'm not sure. The Shinigami only gave me a few hints as to what it may be. He said that it could be major or minor, and that I would only accomplish it by remaining in Riley's service." Arturia replied.

"That's all?" Daphne pressed, finding that to be a little hard to believe. I mean that could literally be anything.

"Well… he also stated that I may not even realize I had completed the task." Arturia recalled.

"Well… shit… that's not helpful at all." Katie noted.

"I believe that's the point. It's also the reason, I suspect, that the Reaper did not give Riley full command of my person. He intends to watch me as I do anything and everything to fulfill his condition. He knows of how much I desire my wish, but he will not allow me to reveal it in any form until I fulfill his condition. Thus… I will do anything and everything you wish of me, my master. Even if it goes against my beliefs. That is the Shinigami's game. Watching me cast aside my own codes and morals just to fulfill his condition." Arturia explained with the barest hint of anger in her tone. She knew, that she was right about the Shinigami's intention. Riley could literally ask her for anything, from killing children to becoming her sex slave, and Arturia would probably do it… she'd hate herself for it… but her wish came first. She'd do whatever she had too, to fulfill the Shinigami's condition. To change Britain for the better, was her goal… her dream. She could only do that with Riley's help… so she'd do what her master commanded… no matter what. Even if it killed her inside.

"Well… please don't fret too much. I'm not the kind of person to order people to do things they don't wanna do. And besides… I already have loyal servants whom don't have lives outside of mine. Their morals and beliefs are tied to my own. They'll do whatever I tell them, and they'll do it with a smile. Deimos, my dragon was just one of my servants." Riley informed Arturia whom gave her a focused look.

"So… what is it you intend to do with her, Riley?" Voldemort inquired.

"I'm not sure. I already have all the slots full, when it comes to positions I need filled. Deimos is my hunter. RAAM is my general. Skorge is my enforcer. Fenrir is my battle companion. Michael is my shield. Loki is my spy. Amygdala is my secret weapon. And the Gravemind is my communications and information center. Then I've got Kurama, Hashirama, and Madara as teachers. I've got the two of you as fellow leaders. And I've got my friends and mates to give me company. No offense to you, Arturia but when the Shinigami made me this deal, and offered me a weapon, I assumed it would have been something with less of an opinion… and made of more metal." Riley explained. Arturia nodded in understanding, Riley's explanation actually elevated her a bit in Arturia's eyes. If Riley was being truthful, then she had never intended to get a living servant, which was probably another of the Shinigami's games.

"If he said that you would be getting a weapon… perhaps he meant this." Arturia stated after a moment of thought, as raised Excalibur and set it on the table. "The sword has chosen me, but I have little doubt that one as strong as you could wield it." That last part obviously hurt for her to say. Everyone present could tell that parting with her sword would have never been something she would have even considered doing, up until this point. Whatever her wish was… it was something that she truly desired above all things.

Arturia herself, truly hoped that Riley would deny the sword, as Excalibur was Arturia's most prized possession. It had originally been Avalon, after having it's true importance explained to her by Merlin, she had come to covet the sheath much more. But by that time, it was too late, the sheath had been stolen and she knew not, where it was. Now she was left with just Excalibur, and she did not intend to lose it. But… if she had to sacrifice the sword to save Britain… then she would, regardless of how much it meant to her. She had this feeling in her gut that this was just the kind of sleazy underhanded thing the Shinigami would force her to do, to fulfill his condition… what ever it was.

"If the Shinigami intended for me to have your sword… then he truly is a bastard. I really doubt I could wield that sword." Riley replied as she stared at the blade, her face scrunched up like she was staring into a bright light.

Arturia was legitimately surprised. She had hoped Riley would deny the blade, but she honestly didn't expect it. Excalibur was a truly mighty weapon, coveted by many. It could only be wielded by the King of Britain, but Arturia assumed that with how powerful Riley was, she could circumvent that requirement… or hell… maybe Riley was the new king… Arturia didn't know.

"While I wont deny that I'm happy at not having to part with it, I have to ask, why refuse it? Many would gladly give up their sword arms to wield this blade." Arturia found herself asking.

Riley was quiet for a moment. Riley's mates, along with Voldemort and Itachi suspected as to why she was refusing. They were proven right when Riley let out a sigh and reached out. She placed her hand on the hilt of the blade, and a bright golden flash, immediately lit up the room.

Arturia reared back in surprise while everyone else in the room, cringed. They all guessed that would happen.

Arturia was surprised, as she watched Riley grit her teeth in pain. The hand that had touched Excalibur, now had an ugly burn mark running along it. The skin was red and blistering. Riley quickly began to run healing energy through it, and while the burns healed, instead of vanishing like any wound had done prior, this time they scarred over. Leaving a large red burn scar, across Riley's hand. This marked the first time that Riley had ever been hurt, and she couldn't fully heal from it.

Riley's mates were completely shocked as they saw the scar on her hand. They had seen Riley get stabbed, shot, blown up, incinerated, and many other horrible things, and she had just shrugged it off, and repaired herself. She didn't have any scars on her body… but now she did. The sword Excalibur was truly a mighty weapon if it could leave a scar on an Archdemon.

Arturia just continued to stare as she wrapped **Excalibur** back in **Invisible Air** , and placed it by her side. She had never seen the blade react like that. Once during her time as King, she had been cleaning the blade at a table. She had set it down on the table to take a drink from a nearby mug when Merlin had walked up next to her and leaned on the table. One of his fingers accidentally brushed against **Excalibur's** hilt and he was sent flying back about fifteen feet. At that point, people became very focused on knowing where the sword was at all times, as no one wanted to accidentally brush against it and get sent flying. It was actually a running joke amongst her knights that only Lancelot was brave enough to stand by her side where she held **Excalibur**.

" **Excalibur** is a holy weapon. I am it's opposite. A creature of evil. That thing you saw in **Kamui** … the fox? He's an Archdemon, named Kurama. A tailed beast. I gave you a brief explanation as to what that was, but do you know what an Archdemon truly is?" Riley inquired as she flexed her scared hand.

"I know of demons… though I do not know what an Archdemon is. Is it some form of demonic creature?" Arturia replied.

"More like a rank. In the dark worlds there are three types of creature. Demons, Devils, and Fiends. Demons, are pure power. Devils, are control. Fiends are the middle ground. Above them are those with the title of Greater, and above that, are the leaders of the demonic horde, which hold the title of Arch. Kurama is a low level Archdemon. He was sealed into my body on the day of my birth. An incident occurred and the seal was damaged. Bits of his soul began to leak out, and I began to absorb them. Fast forward a few years and he finally awakens. Once awake, he informs me of what is happening with his soul. Not wanting to be absorbed, Kurama and I made a deal. He would become my personal summon for a century and help train me, and I would become a demon. He helped me perform a ritual that adapted my human soul to the demonic parts I had absorbed from him. In essence, I became the eleventh tailed beast. I'm still not at full power… it'll take about another century before I reach that level, but yeah… I'm not human… I'm a demon. That's why **Excalibur** rejected me so harshly. No… when the Shinigami sent you as a weapon, he meant you. Not the sword. I think, he thinks I'll use you for some nefarious purposes, and it'll be fun for him to watch you struggle with your morals." Riley explained.

Arturia was immensely shocked to hear this. But the Shinigami's description of her as a goddess made more sense now. He just neglected to mention that she was a dark goddess. Arturia guessed that Riley was right, when she said that the Shinigami probably intended to watch as Riley forced her to do nefarious and evil things, in service to this dark god. Just so she could get her wish. A grimace was plastered on her face as she thought about it.

"Hey… Riley's not that bad. She's got her moments, but she's a good person." Katie stated when she noticed Arturia's grimace.

"Yes… Riley is very loving. Sure she can have her moments of occasional evil, but she always makes the right choices." Fleur added, earning nods of agreement from Luna and Daphne.

"What do you mean, moments of occasional evil?" Riley inquired with an affronted look.

"We'll talk about it later, my love." Fleur replied with her own grimace as she realized she had unintentionally brought up something she needed to speak with Riley about.

"About what? What did you mean?" Riley pushed.

"Later." Fleur stated firmly. Riley just stared at her for a moment before scowling.

"Well… we've gotten a bit off track. The original question was, what to do with her? We could really use the help of King Arthur, especially in the Wizengamot." Voldemort got the conversation back on track.

Riley continued to stare at Fleur for a moment, all the while wondering what she could have done recently that the Veela could have considered evil. It couldn't be killing people. Riley did that all the time. And they were all evil. Well… their may have been a few innocents in Konoha, but that was war, shit happens. Riley didn't intentionally target them… those deaths were purely accidental.

"Riley." Itachi stated her name, drawing her attention back to the conversation.

"I honestly don't know what to do with her. Like I said. I have all the roles, I need filled, full." Riley stated with a shrug.

"Well… what if she acts as your bodyguard for now, until you can find something better." Itachi offered.

"I don't need a bodyguard." Riley countered.

"It would not hurt to have one, love." Fleur countered.

"I agree. Besides… she can only fulfill her condition, if she's with Riley, so why not something simple like that." Katie agreed.

"Fine." Riley replied as she noticed her mates beginning to gang up on her.

"I can serve as your guard. That wont be an issue. Though you said I could also assist in some… Wizengamot?" Arturia inquired.

Tom and Riley shared a glance. They had a brief conversation with their eyes before Riley motioned for him to explain.

"Alright your grace, I'll explain what the Wizengamot is, but first I need to give you a brief run down of our country first. I assume you know that you are in your homeland, Britain?" Voldemort began.

"Yes." Arturia nodded.

"Well… The country of Britain is home to several million people. These people are split into two main societies. Magical and mundane. While they are called Mundane, it is merely from a magical standpoint. The muggles have made amazing strides in technological and social advancements. The muggles are ruled over by parliament, and parliament is led by the Prime Minister. The Prime Minister is an official elected from Parliament that effectively runs the nation. On the magical side of society we are run by the Wizengamot, which is a body, made up of the heads of certain influential families. Leading the Wizengamot is the Minister of Magic. Now sitting in a special position, is the royal family, headed by the Queen. The Queen is an important political figure, while she doesn't hold official decision making powers, she is representation of British society and many look up to her. Most of her political power stems from her control of the magical world. The Prime Minister is technically the head of the country, but the magicals only recognize the head of the Royal family as their absolute leader. So while the Minister of Magic may work alongside the Prime Minister… the two are basically separate entities." Voldemort explained to her.

Arturia listened intently as Voldemort explained the new system by which her country ran. It was very confusing to her. So the monarchy no longer held power… and things were instead run by this Prime Minister? That was so odd sounding to her. She wondered if such a system worked.

"Now… while the Queen is technically at the top of Magical society. She doesn't often get involved, and we are allowed to govern ourselves. She occasionally checks in and sets up meetings between the two heads of our societies but aside from that… the Wizengamot and the Minister of Magic, run things here. Now… in the Wizengamot… each member holds a certain number of votes, depending on how many lordships they hold. The numbers are as followed. One vote for any ancient and/or noble house. Two votes for any house with a single most in front of the title, like Most Ancient or Most Noble. Three votes for those whom have both titles, of Most Ancient and Most Noble. And Seven votes in total if you hold one of the Most Ancient and Revered seats." Voldemort continued with his explanation.

"So… those within this Wizengamot, make decisions for the magical side of society, and the number of votes they possess are indicated by the number of lordships they hold and what caliber of lordship it is." Arturia reiterated his explanation, hoping she understood it right.

"Yep." Riley stated with a nod.

"And I'm guessing this Minister of Magic decides on what to vote on?" Arturia inquired.

"Most of the time yes. There are three groups within the Wizengamot that can bring mattesr directly to the Wizengamot's atention during meetings. The Heads of Most Ancient and Most Noble houses such as Riley can bring matters up during the meetings to be discussed at length. The Minister, can bring matters up, and order votes on certain bills or laws, as well as call emergency meetings of the Wizengamot. And finally the heads of the Most Ancient and Revered families, such as yourself, your grace, could not only bring matters up and demand votes, but also call for emergency meetings." Voldemort replied.

"So even being dead, for fifteen hundred years, I still hold political power within the Government?" Arturia inquired with a bit of surprise. She hadn't thought her past kingship would have amounted to much this far in the future. Especially with how bad it had been. During her time in the grail wars, her opponents only ever spoke of her battle prowess and not her failed kingship. She was therefore surprised to see that such a thing still mattered, even if just a little… to those that lived so far in the future.

"Well yes. None of the Most Ancient and Revered seats are held currently. They are as follows, Emrys, Peverell, Le Fay, and Pendragon. The most recent one to be held was Peverell but the last one died out years ago. These four seats were mostly created in honor of these names that helped to form out society. You would easily be able to claim the Pendragon seat, as you are, the one and only Pendragon." Voldemort answered.

Arturia had been listening intently to his explanation but she couldn't help the snort of amusement that escaped her, when she heard that Merlin could have held a seat such as this.

"What is so funny?" Riley inquired.

"Merlin… such a troublesome man. His heart was to full of love… and his many affairs led to much turmoil in my kingdom. I respect the man a great deal, but there were times when I wanted to run him through with my sword. If he were here now, you would understand why I find it amusing that anyone would grant him a position of actual authority. I just find it surprising that he is still alive and running." Arturia answered with a chuckle.

"Merlin is alive?" Voldemort asked as the group shared surprised looks.

"I can feel him. I know he's alive out there… somewhere. I have no idea where though. Probably running from another affair of his. Still… I find it surprising that none of his bastards have taken the seat for themselves. The man had long made it his mission to mount every woman in the land, married or not." Arturia replied with an annoyed look. The whole group found it simply surreal the legendary wizard Merlin was actually a skirt chaser. Honestly, that was just too out there, and yet… it had to be true… I mean… King Arthur was the one saying it. Who would know better then him. er Her?

"Anyway… right now… there are three major political factions within the Wizengamot. There is the light. The Dark. And the Neutrals. Now… don't let those names fool you. They're labels that have been assigned by the Light side. There's a few major problems going on in Britain right now… and I'm not just talking about the war." Voldemort informed her.

"Yes… I saw that. Once you finish with what's going on within the country, you can explain about them." Arturia stated.

Nodding, Voldemort continued. "The magicals are split up into five classifications here in Britain. There's the Purebloods, whom are people whom come from long established lines of magicals on both side of their parentage. There's the Halfbloods, which have one pureblood, or halfblood parent and one muggleborn or muggle parent. Then there is the muggleborn whom don't have a recognized magical ancestry. Those three identifications are used for humans. After then there are the dark creature's like the goblins, and the light creatures like the fairies. Neither have representation in the government and many creatures are labeled dark, even if that's not the side of the spectrum they come from. Anything that's a labeled dark creature, doesn't have many rights here in Britain, and neither do the muggleborn."

"What do you mean by that?" Arturia inquired with a bit of confusion.

"Halfbloods, and Purebloods rule society. The two groups are often filled with bigots, whom view any creature that falls into the dark category, as evil. Thus it is a plague meant to be wiped out. My uncle, one of the men whom raised me is a werewolf, a dark creature. He's a good man, but if people knew what he was… he'd be fired from his job, and probably strung up if he was unlucky. My mate, Fleur here… she's a Veela. Also seen as a dark creature here in Britain." Riley explained.

Arturia made a face at that. During her time, all magical creatures in Albion were her subjects. She protected them as the King, and while they didn't really mingle with one another. They all lived in relative harmony. Even as the Kingdom collapsed it was mostly the humans whom were causing the fighting. To hear that certain creatures were being denied their rights, and even targeted, was something that made her grit her teeth in anger.

After a moment she looked to the blonde haired woman, Riley had gestured too. "What's a Veela. I've never heard of your kind before?"

"Oh… Um… Veela are in ze most basic description, Avian human crossbreeds. If you qualify as a Veela, zen you can change shape into a bird, and have access to powerful fire magic. Zough what qualifies us as 'dark' by most of society is Zat each Veela is born wiz a power called allure. It is basically an inborn ability zat exemplifies our beauty to such levels zat in some cases it can enzrall weaker minded men." Fleur explained.

"Show her." Riley urged. With a nod, Fleur released her allure. Itachi found himself blushing, but he was strong enough to resist most of it. Tom, being Riley's familiar was also able to resist it. Fleur's mates, especially Katie were gawking at her. Riley simply smirked as she felt that oh so familiar feeling of arousal pass through her. Fleur had gained an immense amount of control over her allure in resent months, to the point, where she could almost fully suppress it, and most people didn't even notice it.

Riley sent a quick glance at Arturia, and was surprised to see the King, blushing deeply at the sight. Riley knew that while anyone could see Allures affect. Only those attracted to woman could actually feel it's arousing aspect. So straight woman, and gay men, weren't affected by a Veela's allure.

So, that was why it came to a surprise to see the female King, blushing so deeply, and staring at Fleur with that 'deer caught in the headlights' look. Lesbians also weren't affected by the 'draw' of a Veela's allure, but that didn't mean they weren't aroused by the sight.

"I think you can stop now, Fleur." Riley stated with a chuckle.

Fleur quickly cut off her Allure and sent a glance at Arturia. She was surprised to see her staring, and blushing a crimson color.

"Ah… My apologies… I did not know zat you were… attracted to woman. Only zose whom find woman sexually attractive feel the affects of my Allure. Ozers just see it." Fleur apologized.

It took a moment, but Arturia managed to shake off her blush. But it quickly returned as those around tried not insinuate anything with their looks.

"I was married to a woman. And while I found her attractive… I never bedded her. Much to Merlin's chagrin. She was in love with another. And while I did find her appealing in a physical sense… I was too focused on other things to pursue a physical relationship." Arturia offered up as an explanation as she stared off. Surprisingly everyone simply nodded and moved on. It was about now, that Arturia realized that perhaps being a woman, attracted to women wasn't as odd as it had been in her time. As none of the men commented on it, and Riley well… she obviously already had a few women that she loved so… yeah… the embarrassment quickly faded and they moved on.

"Anyway… because you're a woman you only saw the beauty she possessed while using her Allure. However, men feel a draw from it. The ones with stronger wills, just want to fuck, but the weak minded ones want to serve. They turn into drooling half-minded fools, whom couldn't think their way out of a soaked paper bag." Riley explained how Fleur's Allure worked and why people considered it dark.

"Hm… Odd… I did feel something, when she used it. A desire… but… I'm not quite sure what it was." Arturia stated, looking thoughtful.

Everyone was quiet for a moment, not really knowing what to make of that, so it came to a surprise when Fleur suddenly asked, "'ave you ever been a man, your grace?"

"Uh… why do you ask?" Arturia replied with a bit of a surprised look. Meanwhile everyone besides Riley shot a look at Fleur, wondering why she would ask something like that.

"Well… it 'as been documented zat woman whom utilize gender alteration magic, tend to keep at least a few of ze hormonal changes brought on by ze magic, even after zey change back. I know enough about sex magic to know zat spells zat allowed for same sex reproduction only came into being seven hundred years ago. 'owever, magic to alter ones gender from male to female and female to male, 'ave been around since ze time of Alexander ze Great. And you said you were married to a woman… I just guessed that you may have felt a bit of the Allure's draw because you had used one of those spell once upon a time." Fleur explained earning nods of understanding from those around.

Arturia was quiet for a moment, a blush creeping onto her face as she stared off. "Merlin made me do it."

"Hey, I do it. No judging here." Riley stated with a shrug.

"Did not need to know that." Itachi muttered as he shook his head.

"Anyway. Our desire is to change the current system of beliefs, and in order to do that we need to control the Wizengamot. We already have plans set in place to effectively shift control of the country to us, but your help would be greatly appreciated." Voldemort continued on, drawing the conversation back on topic.

"Very Well, what is the plan?" Arturia inquired.

"Well… during the last uprising they tried to seize control in the old fashioned manner, through brute force. That method quickly escalated to a full blown civil war. This time around, we went with a more subtle tactic. You see… Thomas here is really, Tom Riddle. Otherwise known as, Lord Voldemort. The leader of the dark and the current and most feared Dark Lord. A number of years ago his physical body was destroyed leaving many to believe that he had died. In reality he was biding his time and returning to a physical form." Riley explained.

"Riley was actually the one whom aided in my revival. She created this body for me to inhabit, and from there we began to move forward with our plans." Voldemort stated.

"So… what is the current plan?" Arturia asked.

"Deception. You see, only a few people think that Voldemort is back. Most of them, belong to Dumbledore's camp. Dumbledore is one of the most power political and magical figures in Britain right now. He serves as Chief Warlock, the head of the Wizengamot, as well as Supreme Mugwump for the ICW. He's the major threat to our plans, but we think we've got a good way of gaining his allegiance to our cause. Right now… Britain is to focused on the war with Iwa and Oto to worry about Voldemort. And the Ministry outright refuses to believe in his return. A rift has formed between Dumbledore and the Ministry, and it continues to grow, as long as Dumbledore keeps trying to assert that Voldemort is indeed back. With the rift as it is now, it wont be long before Dumbledore is kicked out of his current positions. Once that occurs we can begin moving." Riley began explaining.

"Once Dumbledore has been removed from office, we'll begin acting. The first thing we intend to do, is get a law passed by the Wizengamot. Your assistance would help in this matter, immensely. This law, will simply state that if the Military, being us, is called out for whatever reason, and something happens to the Minister, during that time, then we take control of the country until the Wizengamot picks a new minister. The plan, is that while the Military will keep the country in order with the Minister gone, the Wizengamot will be working quickly to get a new minister in place so that control of the country is returned to them. With this law in place, most members of the Wizengamot will be in a rush to pick a new leader, since the military is run by three people whom have only lived in Britain for a few years, and that just isn't right." Voldemort continued.

"So… you want this Wizengamot to rush it's decision. You want them to throw someone in charge so they get control of the country again?" Arturia clarified.

"Exactly. We have our own man in place to take the place of Minister. He has plenty of support from the dark families. But this law will ensure that the neutrals and the light, just say to hell with it, and put him in charge, because otherwise the military is left running things, and if they start dragging their feet, we can begin strong arming them from our position of power. Once Lucius is in charge, we've effectively won. We just need to deal with Dumbledore. With Britain under our control a confrontation between Voldemort and Dumbledore is a given. When Dumbledore does finally show up… our plan is simple. You see… Dumbledore is a peaceful man. Powerful. But peaceful. We'll explain to him our concerns with Britain and why we needed to change things. Having not killed anyone this time around, I think Dumbledore will see that we truly aren't the bad guys. Dumbledore is a man who believes in second chances. But he is also the leader of the light. If we can get him on our side then the only resistance that will be left to Britain's change, will be the neutral families." Riley answered.

"So… other then explaining things to him… how else do you intend to gain this wizards aid?" Arturia inquired.

"By offering him a choice. We don't want to kill him, or his Order of the Phoenix. But we will if we have too. We'll give him a choice. Join us, and keep his positions in the Ministry and at Hogwarts, and help us build a better Britain. Or he can choose to fight, and we'll kill him and his Order members. All for the good of Britain. If he agrees, then the Cysgodol Legion will show up, and 'kill' Voldemort. With Voldemort truly dead this time, all those he had placed the dark mark on will be freed from it. And we can say that Voldemort was controlling them through it. This way, Voldemort is dead. Dumbledore is on our side. The Legion gains more prestige and Britain is stable." Voldemort answered.

"Once that's done. We can prepare for phase two of our plans. Which involves making the Cysgodol Legion the most feared and respected military force in the world." Riley stated.

"Once the country is secure, you seek to grow the military might of the legion. Tell me about it? How strong is it currently and what are your plans to help it grow?" Arturia asked in reply to Riley's statement.

"The Legion was only recently formed to combat the threat of Iwa and Oto. Thomas, Itachi and I are the commanders of the Legion. We report directly to the Minister, and the Wizengamot. We've already started gaining a bit of prestige for fighting off that incursion a little while ago. I'm sure the country will be buzzing about it, in the morning. Right now, there is only a few hundred of us. But our numbers are slowly growing. Our forces are made up of Shinobi and magicals, If you were in Japan for a bit during the last Grail war, I'm sure you know what a Shinobi is. Or at least what it means. I'll explain more about them in a bit. But to answer your question about our plans, we intend to 'kill' Voldemort, which will gain the legion some renown. And then… we'll lead them into war with Iwa and Oto." Riley explained to her.

"So… what are these shinobi? I know that a shinobi, is basically an assassin, but I doubt we're refering to the same thing. Those men I fought, they were shinobi right? They fought with cunning and magic, and used deception and trickery in battle, but they didn't utilize tactics, typical of assassins I've met." Arturia replied.

"Well. The shinobi you're thinking of, are basically assassin. The shinobi you fought, operate under slightly different mandates. Those shinobi come from a place called the elemental nations. It's a hidden continent that sits off the coast of China and Japan. Within this continent are several nations named after the elements, and within these nations are what are known as hidden villages. The two we are fighting, are known as Otogakure, and Iwakagure. These hidden villages produce Shinobi, which are warriors that utilize stealth, along with Ninjutsu, ninja magic, Taijutsu, martial arts, and Genjutsu, Illusionary arts. The shinobi cover the whole spectrum when it comes to their honor. Some are noble warriors whom have strict codes of honor and chivalry. Others are murderous assassin whom will kill you just for looking at them funny. Shinobi are widely regarded as the strongest magical warriors on the planet. I've never seen a shinobi fight a mage before so I wouldn't know how they fare against each other, but against magicals, shinobi would win every time. The reason for this is that while the rest of the world has developed their magic in secret from muggles, those within the Elemental nations haven't had to hide, the muggles there know of magic, and utilize the services of shinobi for all kinds of tasks." Riley explained to her.

Arturia listened carefully and took all the information in. After a few moments, she focused her attention on Riley. "I understand. Once Britain is secure, I'll help you destroy these invaders. I will also offer my assistance in this Wizengamot, if it will further your goals and help Britain regain it's lost nobility."

"We appreciate the help. We'll need to come up with a believable excuse as to why you are alive. Or maybe come up with a secret identity for you, but for now. We'll take all the help we can get." Riley replied with a nod.

"Okay… so we've got her mostly up to speed. Now… what are you gonna do with her?" Katie inquired.

"What do you mean?" Riley replied with a tilt of her head.

"I mean… where is she gonna live? Are you gonna take her to Hogwarts? Are you gonna take her to the Hidden Village? What's the plan?" Katie clarified.

"Well… I already built the extension on my home in Britain for Naruko, Hinata, and Kakashi, but Kakashi moved to the village. So I guess she can just take his room. I'm probably not going to take her to Hogwarts, at least not yet. I think it would make a lot of people uncomfortable if I told them I have King Arthur as my personal bodyguard. I'll probably take her to the village, and let her get acquainted with it. Her understanding of military tactics and combat, while dated, would be invaluable to us. And I can have RAAM learn a bit from her. Otherwise… I don't know. Maybe I can take her out with Ralael and have her help me clean up the streets?" Riley replied and then finished with a shrug.

Riley's mates nodded in reply while Arturia just offered a curious look. "Who's Ralael?"

"Oh..." Riley began to reply as she shifted into her demonic form earning a surprised look from Arturia, "That would be my true form. I call it Ralael. The angel of Carnage. I created it to allow me to clean up the world a bit while also drawing everyones attention away from my other plans. Though… I have been growing tired of using it. I think I'll get rid of it soon, and perhaps I'll use the legion as my eye catcher." Riley explained.

Arturia nodded in understanding, as she scanned Riley's demonic features. There was a certain beauty to the demonic visage Riley carried now. Especially her winds. As black as night, though each burned with a fire within it.

"While the four of us need to have a chat with you, I also need to speak to you in private about this very subject." Daphne spoke up, earning a curious look from Riley and the others. Though once again she just gave Riley a look that said 'later'.

"Alright. We'll continue this conversation later. For now I think you should take Arturia to her new home, and… clear up… the matters you have with your mates. We'll handle everything here." Voldemort stated to Riley.

Riley offered a nod of agreement and took Arturia, along with her mates, back to her home in Britain. After introducing Arturia to Sirius, Kushina, Hinata, and Naruko, they allowed her to get settled in her new room.

Afterwards, Riley stepped up to her room, where her mates gathered for that private chat they needed to have with her.

"Alright… Daphne… start off with what you need to talk about. Then you guys can explain to me, about this 'occasional moments of evil' crap." Riley ordered as she closed the door to her room.

"Well… It's not as important as that, but I just needed to have a quick chat with you about when you decided to stop being Ralael." Daphne responded as she sat on the edge of Riley's bed.

"Okay… what did you need to talk about?" Riley replied as she stood in the center of the room, eying her lover curiously.

"I know you've been growing tired of it lately. Tired of hiding and pretending. I know you plan of stopping or revealing yourself, and I just wanted to make sure you were aware of the possible repercussions." Daphne replied.

"What do you mean?" Riley inquired curiously.

"What I mean, is that… if you wanna quick being Ralael, that's fine. But just quit. Or get rid of her in a unique fashion. But don't reveal yourself. I know you're strong enough to deal with the fallout… but us… your friends and family… we all will have to deal with it too. The more you do as Ralael… the stronger the fallout will be. If you wanna stop… then stop. But don't allow the world to know of the connection between Ralael and Riley. That put's us, and your friends in danger. Ralael is a mask… you can't let the world see what's underneath it. Otherwise… we all take the fall for it." Daphne explained her concern. Riley looked thoughtful, she thought back to her last few outings and how she was losing interest in hiding… but Daphne was right… she needed to keep Ralael's true identity a secret… she couldn't just drop the mask. She'd have to get rid of it… without tying it to herself, otherwise the whole world would turn on her, and by extension… those she loved.

After a moment Riley offered a nod of agreement and the girls all shared looks.

"Alright… I'll take your words to heart, Daph… now… what about the other thing? What have I done recently that you guys consider evil? Is this about those that died in Konoha because if it is…." Riley responded but was cut off when Fleur interrupted her.

"It is not about zat my love. We are at war with Konoha. A secret war… but a war nonezeless. Innocent people die in war. And we cannot ask you to hold back and try to spare zem all. Zose innocents zat perished in Konoha… zey were casualties of a war zat Konoha started. What we're talking about… what we're concerned about is… well..." Fleur responded though she looked like she couldn't find the right words at the end.

"Fleur told us about what you told Naruko. About the other children she sired. Do you really intend to kill babies, and their mothers?" Katie asked as she gave Riley a focused look.

"That's what this is about? Those woman were probably at the front of the line when Naruko was offered up as a stud. Anyone who'd willingly force themselves on someone just to have a baby that the Leaf would steal the moment it's born, is a terrible person. Worse then some of the people I've killed. As for the children… they're threats. The Leaf is going to use them as weapons… weapons to slaughter countless people. I can't risk that happening. It's safer just to end them and move on." Riley replied.

"How do you know those woman were compliant in Naruko's rape? How do you know that weren't forced like Hinata was? How do you know those babies will turn out bad? You say they're threats but to who? You?" Katie countered as she shook her head.

"You've never intentionally harmed anyone who hasn't harmed you first. The innocents that died in the Leaf, were accidents. But you didn't intentionally harm them. These children… and their mothers have done nothing to you." Luna added.

"Why do you care at all? Do you even realize how dangerous the Rinnegan is? You've got a fucking maniac out there whose calling himself god, because of these eyes. He's brainwashed an entire country into serving him, and he thinks the world is his playground because of these eyes. Naruko was bred, solely for these eyes. The chances are good, that these children will be born with the Rinnegan and if they are… they pose a serious threat. I mean… hell… do I need to explain to you all about the sage of six paths again. That fuckin' guy had the Rinnegan and he made the god damn moon with it. This power… isn't meant to be wielded by normal people, and it certainly isn't meant to be wielded by people like Minato Namikaze and Mito Uzumaki!" Riley fired back.

"Riley… these are just babies. Even if their mothers were compliant in Naruko's rape… that doesn't change the fact that they're babies. You don't kill babies." Katie argued.

Riley looked about ready to counter but Luna cut in.

"The Sage of Six paths… he beat the ten tails… is that why you're so worried about these children? Are you afraid they'll one day repeat the process on you?" Luna inquired, giving Riley a focused look.

"What? No… I'm not afraid of what these kids will do to me… I'm afraid of what they'll do to the world..." Riley responded, but was cut off midway by Daphne.

"So it is fear. You're afraid they might destroy everything you intend to build. Riley… when the hell have you even let fear dictate your actions?" Daphne stated.

"Fear is a healthy thing to have. Especially when dealing with a power like the Rinnegan." Riley countered with a glare.

"Riley… I don't care about the why…. These are babies. And you don't know if the mothers are innocent or not… you can't just kill them without knowing the truth… and even if the mother's were guilty… you've never hurt someone who didn't deserve it. You never killed people what weren't scum. And at the very least you always acknowledge when someone innocent dies in the line of fire. You're a good person… you don't kill babies..." Katie argued.

"You 'ave never zought like zis before. What changed for you to zink zat killing babies was ever somezing zat was acceptable? Is zis ze demon talking?" Fleur inquired, her accent coming out thickly because of her rising emotions.

"What? No… Kurama..."

"Not Kurama Riley… you… the demon inside of you. The demon that you are. Is that who's causing you to think like this? Cause the Riley I know would never even consider harming children, let alone babies… it doesn't matter what they are. Look at the diclonius children… the researchers at that institute thought they were monsters… but you didn't kill them… you rescued them all. I've been down to Hashirama's Orphanage… I've seen how happy those children are. They have a chance at happiness because of your actions. Why is this any different? Why are these children a threat that needs to die, while the Diclonius were worth saving?" Katie cut her off.

"It's because unlike the Diclonius children… children with the Rinnegan could actually truly harm her… or… more likely… the demon inside." Luna guessed.

Riley looked taken aback. She felt confusion wash over. She remembered when Naruko had asked about those children… she had remembered the hurt and worried look on Naruko's face when Riley said that she'd either kill them if they were young enough or if not, she would just kill the mother's and take the children. Riley remembered feeling how much despair Naruko felt when she heard that… but Riley hadn't cared. She hadn't even really thought about it… what would she have done, if she found the children? She would have killed them. Ended the threat they posed… right then and there. But… why? Did she truly think these babies were a threat to her? Was that why her first instinct… her first demonic instinct was to kill them.

Riley's mates watched as Riley ran her hands over her head and let out a growl of frustration. She looked like she was having a severe migraine.

" _Luna's right… isn't she Kurama?"_ Riley though to her demonic companion.

" _ **Probably. I told you long ago that over time you would lose that way of thinking. You spend months away from your mates, alone with just me, or Hashirama, or Madara in Kamui. The less human interaction you have, the less likely you are to think like them. Each passing day… you become more like a demon. Those children are a threat to you. That isn't up for debate. As a demon… our first instinct when it comes to threats..."**_ Kurama replied but Riley finished for him.

" _...Is to destroy it. Why didn't you tell me I was slipping? I didn't even realize it was happening."_ Riley thought back.

" **Because** … **it was my first instinct too."** Kurama replied with a sigh.

Riley let out another audible sigh before opening her eyes and focusing on her mates.

"I'm sorry. You're right…. You're right..." Riley shook her head in frustration. She couldn't help feeling ashamed for thinking like that. She had always considered herself a good person. But lately… lately she just seemed to care less and less about the well being of people outside of her friends and lovers.

Riley was quiet for a moment, before she felt arms wrap around her. She soon found herself in the embrace of her mates. It took her a moment before she hugged them back.

"It comes to me so naturally now a days. Just destroy it and it wont bother you any more. But you're right… I would never intentionally harm children. I'm sorry for ever thinking like that..." Riley apologized. She had always held herself to a higher standard. She considered herself an honorable person. There were lines that she wouldn't cross. But… it seems as she aged and became more of a demon… that nobility and honor that she once had… was now slipping away.

"It's alright Riley. We understand. It's why we wanted to talk to you about it. Don't worry… we'll help you. Help you maintain that part of you… that human part..." Katie whispered.

"You may be a demon… but you're still a good person. We'll keep an eye on you… and we'll stop you from slipping." Daphne agreed. Earning nods from Luna and Fleur as she all huddled around their demonic lover… holding her tightly.

While Riley sat in their embrace… she couldn't help but feel something stirring within her. There was a fear present now. She was to the point now where she was thinking like a demon… how long before those thoughts became action? How long before the last part of her humanity slips away, and the only thing that's left is a monster?

- **Meanwhile** -

Within Riley's subconscious… something was beginning to take form. Something that had so long been an abstract. Something intangible. Kurama felt it's appearance. And while he growled angrily at the thought… he knew that there was nothing he could do to stop it. Facing this new foe… that was Riley's task. He couldn't help her with this. All people had this evil within them. Most kept it at bay… but some like the Jinchuriki… or those like Hashirama and Madara… had so much power that they gave 'it' form. This would be Riley's battle… one that he couldn't help her face.

She had made a choice. Right now… she had chosen to reject a piece of herself. For so long… Riley had been at peace with herself. She had been in tune with her emotions and all the parts of her being. But she was afraid of the demon now. She was afraid of acting like demon… of becoming a true monster. Riley could do terrible things… but she did them for her own reasons. She wasn't chaos for chaos' sake. But she feared becoming that. She was afraid that fear would begin to rule her actions. This was just the first incident. But there would be more. As she grew, that demonic way of thinking… would begin to take hold… and the more she rejected it… the more she gave 'it' shape. One day it would take full form. And when it did… Riley would be forced to face it. Kurama couldn't help her… as much as he wanted too. This was a battle… a war… that only she could fight. He just hoped she'd confront it soon. He hoped she would stand before her rejected parts… and finally understand what they truly meant. Only then… could she and him take the next step… the final step.

Kurama had already decided to bond with Riley… but first… she needed to be at peace with herself. She needed to accept all of her parts. Only then… could the two of them… truly fight as one. But this was Riley's task. So with a huff. Kurama laid down. He allowed himself to drift into a quiet sleep. He knew the coming years would not be easy… but a battle with ones self… rarely was.

In the darkness of Riley's mind… a being began to take shape. This being… was Riley's equal in every way. For it was her. And she it.

 _ **-To Be Continued-**_

 _ **Alright theres the next chapter. Sorry for the wait, i've been busy lately. Hope you enjoyed and hopefully with all the exposition out of the way, things can begin to move forward. Christmas is the next chapter, and Riley will be spending it with her loved ones. We'll see Riley interact with all her mates, and even have some fun with Lucy. But in the end… it's all about the changes. Riley's becoming more of a demon. She starting to stop thinking like a human. And her own Yami is starting to form. Kurama can't help her. Only Riley can truly face her own other half. And now that she's finally rejected a piece of herself, Yami is beginning to take form. It'll be up to Riley's mates to keep her from falling over the edge and becoming a full fledged demon in mind and spirit. Over the next few chapter you'll see Riley developing that mindset more and more. She'll begin second guessing herself… and wondering just which part of her is doing the thinking. Look forward to it. And thanks for voting in the poll. JA NE!**_


	62. Chapter 54

**Alright… now… I've gotten a lot of feedback from my readers about the stuff that happened in the last chapter so let me explain a few things. First… Yami wont be taking the role of Riley's opposite. Right now her Yami is small and weak, just a few pieces of cast off parts, Riley will find it quickly, and deal with it. I introduced it because it will serve as a very important catalyst. Now… for those whom are wondering, yes Riley is still going to have an emotional few chapters, but it wont be a fight with Yami that ends it. That's too overplayed and it's been done before. Secondly, Riley is a demon, her mates are human, it's why she's appalled to be thinking like a demon, she doesn't want to become a monster, and it's her mates job to keep her sane. Now… that doesn't mean much when you consider that once Riley's mate's lose their way, and become as twisted as Riley, then Riley will start doing bad things.**

 **Now… I need to note this because it's been brought up a few times. By now… Riley has as much power as the five tails, but she's stronger then it, because she has perfect control of her power. She is a demon… and as she loses her humanity she'll start to do terrible things. Remember, she is a dark character, akin to Darth Vader, she'll kill people on a whim but she wont kill for just killings sake. She'll always have a reason. She is not a 'good' guy. If I had to give her an alignment I'd say she is currently Chaotic Good, in that she doesn't care for societies justice system, or things of the like. She plans to build her own utopia and tear down the current system in Britain. If you wrong her, or commit a crime… she'll kill you. However… over time… she will reach that stage where she becomes Lawful Evil.**

 **Warnings: Language, violence, minor sexual references.**

 **Broken Angel**

Chapter 54

 **'Clang** '

"You're getting better at anticipating my movements. It seems you're picking up on my style, and so quickly… I'm impressed. It seems those legends about you did you a disservice." Madara stated as he turned to face the opponent he had just struck out at.

Arturia turned and raised her blade keeping her eyes focused on Madara. She quickly learned from the few duels she had, had with him, that he could detect and exploit any opening she allowed so lowering her guard even with her opponent at distance, was unwise.

"Your expertise with the scythe and fan, are incredible. Your skills with such weapons is immense. It does me great honor to receive such praise from a master, Lord Madara." Arturia replied with a smirk.

With the power up she had received from Riley, Arturia was just above Madara, at least in raw power. He had been testing her skills with the blade recently, as he wanted to ensure that if she was guarding Riley, then she had the skills to protect her. Arturia did not fail to impress, especially considering that she wasn't a magical. She had a few magical abilities, but no real magical power. She could use the magic within her to enhance her physical abilities to monstrous levels, far higher then she had ever managed before, and so she was learning to control the heightened power she received from her bond with Riley. She also had a very high degree of magical resistance. That, coupled with her armor, and most straight magic and basic nature changes were completely useless against her. Only high level ninjutsu even had a chance at hurting her, and only spells of an incredibly dark nature like the unforgivables could break through her defenses.

Madara was impressed by the Old Kings power, and her skills. Her swordsmanship wasn't the best he had ever seen, but she was definitely an adept warrior.

Arturia quickly developed a newfound respect for Riley's grandfather. The mans knowledge of battle and combat were immense and in the few battles she had, had with him, she quickly learned that his power was absolutely monstrous. After learning that he used to be the lord of his clan, and a warlord in the elemental nations, she began to refer to him by his title. And took it as a test of her skills when he replied that he would only call her king when she had truly impressed him.

It had only been a few days since she had come here, and already she found herself intrigued and amazed by how much her country had changed. During that time she had met with Riley's family, including Madara, and Hashirama. She hadn't yet gotten the chance to face Riley's Great-Grandfather in battle, but according to Madara and Riley, Hashirama was one of the strongest, if not 'the' strongest human currently alive. According to Madara, Hashirama was strong enough to defeat the nine tails in one on one combat.

Needless to say, Arturia was excited by the prospect of fighting someone as powerful as that. And apparently, Hashirama had at one point, been the leader of his hidden village. Which again, made him that much more interesting in Arturia's eyes.

While she spent the few days getting acclimated, she was also refining her sword skills. Apparently, Riley's mother, was a master swordswoman. And had offered to help Arturia develop her skills when facing opponents whom utilized an eastern style of kenjutsu. Arturia had little knowledge when it came to facing foes whom fought with Katana and other eastern style blades and was thankful for the lessons from Kushina whom was a kind but harsh instructor.

If there was two things to note about Kushina, it was that she was a master of her respective arts, and she was one hell of a cook.

Apparently the people were celebrating the yule holidays, and thus Riley spent a lot of time at home or running about with her lovers, or friends.

Arturia had an innate desire to test her abilities against her new master, though she understood, Riley's hesitance. No manner of healing magic could heal the burn on her hand that she had gotten from Excalibur. In the end Riley had just cut off the hand and let a new one grow in it's place. The old one she destroyed in some strange black flames that she could create with just her eyes.

During this time, Arturia also spent a lot of time learning how shinobi operated. Britain was at war with some of them after all, and she needed to know her enemy. She learned how they utilized Ninjutsu and Genjutsu, and Riley even offered to show her how to detect Genjutsu. She was still learning, and it was difficult to overcome. She had learned a long time ago to trust her senses, but the Shinobi possessed an ability to trick those senses so it was difficult for her to allow that bit of skepticism into her mind, and doubt her own senses when she fought ninja. But hey… it had only been a few days. She'd learn.

She also learned a bit more about Riley during this time. The two most important things were of Riley's parentage, which she had learned from Fleur, and the other was the significance of the strange pattern in Riley's eyes.

When she heard of Minato and Lily Namikaze, Arturia couldn't help but scowl. They sounded like terrible people, that tried to hide it by covering themselves in a false front. She didn't know the extent of their cruelty, only that they were terrible parents and had taken Riley from Kushina before her birth.

When it came to Riley's eyes… Arturia was just dumbfounded. When she heard the story of the Sage of Six paths, she was hesitant to believe it's validity. To think, that their once existed a being that was strong enough to create a celestial body like the moon… it was almost unbelievable. But then Riley showed her, her memory of the destruction of Nurmengard. And how she had dropped a massive comet on it.

If Arturia had any doubts about the Shinigami's description of Riley as a Goddess, they faded in that instant. Arturia suspected that with every ounce of her original power, she could destroy an object of that size, but it would have completely drained her. And apparently Riley could summon more meteors and larger ones too.

With a smirk, Arturia charged back at Madara and the two traded blows. The wards around Riley's property stopped anyone from seeing into it and spying, so they were free to practice their weapon arts out in the yard.

With a pop, they heard someone arrive nearby.

It was Riley and with her was Lucy.

"This way." Riley said with a smile as she led Lucy over to a small wooden house that sat on the edge of the new forest Hashirama had planted around the orphanage.

"What is this?" Lucy asked as she stared at the rather plain looking wooden home.

"One Bedroom. One bathroom. A kitchenette. And a small little living room. All fully furnished. And all yours." Riley stated.

Lucy just stared for a second before what Riley said, registered with her.

She looked at Riley in surprise, and stated, "Mine?"

"Yep… all yours. I figured it was getting lonely living in Slytherin castle, all by yourself. So I built this as a Christmas present. I didn't know what colors you liked so I left it unpainted, but Dobby and I can help you out, all you've got to do is pick a color." Riley replied with a smile.

"You're giving me this house?" Lucy asked, still surprised. She had never been given something like this before. The only time she ever got gifts was from her friend Aiko, before she died.

"Yep. It's got all the necessities. Power. Water. Air conditioning. And it's all yours. I hope you like it." Riley answered.

Lucy was quiet for a moment. Finally she gave Riley a look and nodded. Riley simply smiled. She knew that was probably the best she would get in terms of a thanks.

The yule holidays were fun for Riley. She traveled around and spent the first few days, hanging out with her friends and mates. She was even able to get Lucy to join her family for dinner one night, so that was a win in her book. It was around the third day of the Yule holidays that Riley was meditating and she found something odd within her.

"Kurama… what the hell is this?" Riley inquired. Within her mindscape was a dark blobby mass. It looked like a wiggling mass of dark liquid that flowed and globed together, shifting and turning on itself, it was unceasing in it's movements.

" **Um… I don't know."** Kurama replied.

Riley made a face at him, she knew he knew, but he wasn't saying anything. Instead of questioning him on it, she turned and focused on the blobby mass.

She could feel something… like… doubt… and fear… there were other things present, but mostly it was those things. It was odd… it felt strange… almost like a piece of herself. This thing seemed to be sentient. She could feel emotion ebbing off of it. And it was afraid. She watched as it slowly tried to pull away. But it's movement speed was like that of a snails. It slowly pulled itself away from Riley, while Riley halfheartedly followed it. It was after a few moments that the fear turned into anxiety. Whatever this thing was… it was afraid of Riley.

Kurama watched as Riley interacted with the cast off pieces of herself. He wondered if she'd figure it out. For about ten minutes Riley followed the blob around her mindscape. Her eyes scanned it… she pondered it's familiarity… wondering why it felt so much like her.

Before she could finish her contemplation, she felt Loki contact her.

" _Mother… I've found the pregnant woman."_ Riley heard the though passed into her mind by the gravemind. She continued to stare at the blob for several more moments before turning to Kurama.

"This thing wont hurt me if I leave it here for now?" Riley inquired.

" **Nope."** Kurama answered. He wouldn't tell her what it was, but at the very least he wouldn't cause her to worry, while something important was going on.

"Okay. I'll deal with it later. I'm gonna go put an end to this problem." Riley stated as she gave the blob one last once over, before turning and exiting her mindscape.

From there she went to gather Arturia.

"Well Bodyguard… it's time to go to work." Riley stated to her as she approached Arturia at the kitchen table.

"What's going on?" Kushina inquired as Arturia rose from her seat, her armor manifesting around her.

Naruko and Hinata sat nearby and were watching with interest.

"Loki has located the other pregnant woman. I'm off to go collect them. I'm bringing my familiars, plus Arturia to help retrieve them." Riley responded as she shifted into her demonic form.

"You're going to collect them? Not kill them?" Naruko inquired hopefully.

Riley just gave her a glance but didn't say anything. Instead she just nodded and reached out for Arturia.

"What's this about pregnant woman?" Arturia inquired as she was pulled into **Kamui**.

"The Hidden Leaf, forced Naruko, my half twin sister to breed with other woman, to spread her genetics, after she activated the Rinnegan. I've been looking for them, so I can remove them from the Leaf's control. Loki was just able to locate them. You'll be joining me, along with my familiars." Riley answered as she tossed Arturia a dark cloak.

"Put that on, to cover your hair and face. I don't intend to leave any alive but now is not the time to reveal ourselves. It would endanger our mission in Britain, and our allies." Riley stated to her, remembering what Daphne had asked of her.

Arturia nodded and draped the cloak over her. She made sure that Excalibur was wrapped in Invisible Air, so that no one could see it. After a few moments Riley pulled them out of **Kamui** , right where Loki was waiting for them. He was in his human form and offered a bow of greeting to his mother as she arrived.

"Hello my dearest mother. Thank you for answering my call." Loki greeted in that charming tone he had developed so perfectly from months of spy work.

"Greetings my Faithful familiar. Your message said that you'd found the other pregnant woman?" Riley inquired earning a smirk from Loki.

"Yes. It wasn't easy though. Barely anyone in the Leaf, knew where Minato had hidden the woman. But I finally found a lead a week ago, and it led me here." Loki replied as he pointed down from where they were standing.

They were currently on a cliff overlooking a large fortress, somewhere in the mountains. Riley guessed it was in the northern land of Fire.

"The woman are being kept in there. I've seen Minato entering that fortress numerous times. I've also seen Jiraiya and a cloaked figure that I can only assume is Mito." Loki informed her.

Riley nodded and then activated her Byakugan. She scanned the fortress. There was a descent number of shinobi present, about what you'd expect, but deep within the bowels of the fortress was where Riley's gaze found her prize.

All four woman were being held in a large room. It looked like they were all living there, since there was four beds two bathrooms, and some other furnishings the could support people. It was an odd sight, it almost seemed like they were locked up there. Her eyes scanned each of the four woman, and she spotted the mass of chakra in their guts.

With eyes on her targets, it was time to begin.

With a smirk, Riley began to launch her plan into action. She had spent recent days modifying Michael's barrier ability so that no magic could pass through it. Now she was ready to test that. She summoned the massive colossus and it immediately created multiple clones that surrounded the fortress. He then created a shield around it, trapping everyone within.

Riley was the only one whom could pass through the barrier. She brought Arturia in with her, and quickly summoned her familiars to the field. Riley hoped the modifications she had made to Michael's barrier ability would stop any chakra signals from leaving the fortress, thus preventing Minato or Mito from detecting her attack until it was too late.

Just as it had been in Konoha, the battle was a slaughter. The Konoha nin fought valiantly but they were immensely outmatched. Still… they refused to surrender or back down, driven onward by fool-hearty zeal and admiration for their village.

Arturia learned much during the hour it took to take the fortress. She had felled nearly three dozen shinobi in that time, sticking mostly to her sword skills, rather then any powerful energy attacks. She engaged as many opponents as she could in single combat, learning how shinobi fought when faced with a duel. With her power up from Riley, none of her opponents even stood a chance. Some fought with valor, and died like true warriors, while others… others died like cowards. As soon as she would break through their defenses they would break down and beg for her to spare their lives. She put them to death quickly.

All in all Arturia had come to understand that Riley was right when she said that Shinobi honor varies from person to person. Some of her opponents could have been knights with how powerful their morals were. While others were cowardly assassins whom tried to hide from her rather then die with honor. Though they were all different, they all shared the same trait, this fool hearty, belief that their ties to the Hidden Leaf village would ensure their victory no matter what. Arturia had learned from Riley, of the Leaf's 'indoctrination' and how everyone was brainwashed into believing in the will of fire, even though it had gone out long ago. Each one she fought carried that zeal, and while it was interesting to see such false-conviction, it saddened her that so many fine warriors had been brainwashed into carrying these beliefs, that they no longer upheld.

The battle was over in just over an hour. Over five hundred shinobi were dead. The fortress was in ruins and the battle had been won. Five of the shinobi had retreated to guard the four woman, but with the rest of the fortress taken, they were completely fucked.

"I'll deal with these last ones. You all wait here." Riley ordered her familiars and Arturia as she entered the deepest part of the fortress. She entered into the room where the four pregnant woman were being held. All four of them were thrashing around, and trying to escape, while five ninja stood before her. She only recognized one of them. Genma, one of the fourth Hokage's personal guards.

All five of the ninja stood valiantly in the face of death, all of them bore stone cold looks on their faces.

The four woman looked terrified. They were crying and thrashing about, trying to escape from ropes that were tied to their legs.

"Please don't kill us!"

"Let me go!"

"Please don't kill me! Please! Think of my baby!" The women screamed and cried as they struggled to be free.

Riley was moved by their cries for help. For a moment, she truly believed they were in dire need. But she could sense emotion. And none of them were frightened. Of the nine people in front of her. Only four were terrified. And those four… weren't the pregnant woman. They were the four ninja, that Genma had with him.

In fact… now that she focused on Genma… she could feel relief… and acceptance.

Riley knew what was happening right as it began to happen. The walls started to light up with seal markings as Genma made a handsign.

"You lose… monster." Genma growled as the seals on the walls, floor, and ceiling began to race up Riley's body. She eyed the seal diagram, and she knew instantly, that she had walked into a trap. Minato… and Mito, had planned for this. They had planned for her to track down the children… and they had set a trap for her. These seals would destroy her body, and release her chakra into the air. Where their was probably secondary seals, waiting to absorb her.

She scanned the room and found the seal configuration she was looking for. On the far wall, was a large seal diagram that would hold her chakra in it. She quickly used Kamui to teleport the wall away, much to the surprise of those in the room.

"Clever." Riley noted as she activated **Izanagi.** Right at that moment the seals activated and her body exploded out of existence. Her chakra rushed out only to be immediately pulled back, as she retook her form. She used **Izanagi** to erase the moment of her body being destroyed. She felt one of the tomoe in her eyes vanish, and her third eye closed. It seemed that she needed all nine tomoe, to use the third eye. It would be at least twenty-four hours before the ninth tomoe, she used, would return and her third eye would reopen.

She honestly felt like gloating. It was a good plan. She hadn't expected it, but still… once again. They had failed. The four woman… it turns out weren't pregnant. Their were seals on their stomachs that held chakra similar to that of children. Mito or Minato must had assumed she could either see or sense the unborn chakra, so they made sure, to cover all their bases when luring Ralael into this trap.

And yet… they had failed. She found herself locking eyes with Genma whom stood stunned. Their plan had failed. It looked like it had worked… but then the angel just reformed like it was nothing. Those seals, were placed by the fourth Hokage… they should have completely annihilated Ralael's body. And yet here she stood.

Riley was about to speak, when she felt something pass through the air. She realized as she was feeling out this something, that it was a piece of herself. It was her own chakra in the air, that for some reason, wasn't reentering her body. She saw the nine in front of her begin to convulse. She saw her own demonic chakra begin to circle around them and enter their bodies. It was as she watched this happen that she realized just what this part of her was. It was the blobby thing from her mindscape. When her body had been destroyed. It had separated from her.

And now… it was entering it's new hosts. The nine people in the room fell to the ground as dark energy coursed around them, and through them.

Riley watched as the blackish blobby mass took form and encased all of their bodies. She saw their clothes fade. Then a few moments later, their skin. Then the muscles, and organs. Finally, their bones faded. However… they hadn't ceased to exist. Oh no.

Riley's eyes could still, clearly see the nine of them. Each one looked like how they were supposed too. They no longer held physical form, however. Much like her **Limbo** Clones… her energy had somehow erased these nine from the physical world. They were spirits now… corrupted spirits, still consumed by her energy.

Riley could still clearly feel the blobby mass, even separated out into nine pieces. It looked like it had possessed the bodies of the nine people, after it had separated from her body. Unlike her normal energy this blob-like mass, had a will of it's own. When she reformed using **Izanagi**. It took the opportunity to take new hosts.

" _ **Wow… holy shit! I did not think that would happen."**_ Kurama stated as he watched along with Riley, as the process occurred.

" _You wanna tell me what that thing was now?"_ Riley thought back.

" _ **It was the beginning formation of your Yami. Your cast off parts. When you chose to deny the demonic parts of yourself, that urged you to kill those children, those rejected parts coalesced into that blob you saw. Those parts, mixed with the few stray emotions left over from your childhood, allowed it to begin to take form in your mind. It was a minor thing… it probably would have taken years to form into a true Yami, but it was still there. I've always known that a host to a demon must face their Yami and accept all of their self, in order to master the Bijuu's power. That's why I didn't tell you anything, since it was your challenge to face."**_ Kurama explained to her.

" _Okay… I get it. So this blob was the pieces of myself, that I tried to deny. When Minato's seals destroyed my body, Yami escaped. Now it's possessed these fuckers. So… what now?"_ Riley inquired as she stared at the nine people, turned spirits.

" _ **I have no clue. All I know about Yami, comes from what I learned from the sage, and how he had to face his own Yami to master the Juubi's power. I always thought you'd face yours one day. I had no clue that it would separate from you and try to take form outside of your body.**_ " Kurama replied.

Riley just continued to stare at the nine for a moment, when her eyes suddenly picked up chakra movement. The nine people were having their chakra pulled into her Yami, which was now housed where their hearts would be. She watched as each of the spirits was drained of life. Each one turning into a corpse. Their was a moment of silence and Riley felt uncertainty and fear coming from each of the respective pieces of her Yami.

" _ **They don't have enough energy to sustain your Yami, outside of your body. It tried to escape and take form, but it's new hosts aren't strong enough."**_ Kurama stated earning a nod of agreement from Riley.

She actually felt sad for her Yami. It felt like a frightened child, it knew that if it remained in Riley's body she would snuff it out quickly, so it tried to save itself by jumping into the bodies of these nine people. However… even being as weak as it was, her Yami was still too powerful to be sustained by one Jonin and what Riley now knew was eight Chuunin level Shinobi.

Riley stared at the drained dry spirit corpses. They were only visible to her in the spiritual realm, like the **limbo** Clones, so to others, it would seem like Riley was looking at an empty room. Each one, was now a white shade of a rotted corpse all the life drained out of it. It was a truly pitiful sight.

Riley watched it for a moment longer before pity won out. She knew what her Yami had become. Unlike a normal human Jinchuriki's Yami, hers wasn't just cast off pieces of herself. Rejected parts. Her Yami had a mind of it's own. It possessed intelligence. She knew instinctively why that was. It was because she was an Archdemon. Her Yami, acted much the same way as a possible familiar. It she took pieces of herself, pieces of her magic, and left them alone, infused in a rock, or a tree or a bird or something. Her Youki would possess that being, and either serve her, or try to return to her. Riley's Yami, had a mind of it's own, and out of fear, it seized the opportunity to escape, but it had underestimated it's own strength, and now it was a shadow in the immaterial world.

After a moment, Riley decided that if her Yami wanted to be free… then it would be. But… it was a piece of her… and she wouldn't let a single piece of her power run around unattended. If her Yami didn't want to be reabsorbed… then she'd let it remain out in the real world, but… it would serve her.

"You wish to be free?" Riley addressed the spirits.

" _We wish for freedom. We, whom were just born, wish not to die."_ All of the possessed spirits replied in unison.

" _ **Yami has absorbed the souls of those nine people. For all intents and purposes, they are nine separate beings. All born from the same entity. They are separate now… but they are still one."**_ Kurama noted.

"I will allow you to remain in the real world… but you will do so, only at my behest. You were born from me. And while you were made from pieces of myself that I chose to deny… I would have eventually, returned them to myself. That doubt must be removed. So you will either return to me, and be absorbed… or… you will serve as my familiars and be bound to me. Either way… Yami… we will be reunited." Riley stated to the collection of spirits.

" _We… only wanted to live. We are you… extensions of your will. We will serve. Master."_ The Nine spirits stated and with that… they knelt into low bows.

Riley stared at them for a moment, before approaching each one. She placed her hand on each ones head and linked it to herself. They were made from her energy. They were like shadow clones, with minds of their own. Now she would link them to her soul, and make them her familiars.

While this was going on… Kurama couldn't help but marvel at the direction this had all gone. He had expected a bit of a life lesson, and then a speech about acceptance, then Riley would absorb her Yami. Nope… it seems not even Riley's own Yami wanted to face her. It tried to escape. It fucked up. And now Riley was turning it into nine more familiars to serve her. That was just fucking brilliant. Technically she was accepting her Yami… just not the way Kurama had anticipated.

A few moments later, and Riley was finished. All nine of the shades were linked to her now. Her energy passed into them and sustained them. With that, she turned and headed out. The nine shades followed after her. This close to her, they retook physical form, though they still held their rotted corpse like visage.

" _ **They are wraiths. Neither living nor dead. This close to you, they can take their true form, but I bet if you send them far away they'll become invisible again."**_ Kurama stated.

Riley nodded in agreement and made her way to Arturia and her familiars.

Her familiars were quiet when they saw her. Arturia was the only one who felt the need to question the appearance of the wraiths.

"It was a trap. The pregnant woman weren't here." Riley answered the unasked question.

"Mother… I'm so sorry… I did not know..." Loki began to apologize, but Riley cut him off with a hand gesture.

"You had no way of knowing this was a trap. We'll be more careful next time. Continue your search for those woman. Though… I expect a much more thorough search." Riley replied.

"I will not fail you again mother. You can count on me." Loki promised, before taking his phoenix form and flying off.

"Let's go home." Riley stated after a moment. And with that she pulled everyone into and headed back to Britain.

 **-Elsewhere. A few hours later-**

Minato sat in his rebuilt office. The village was still being repaired, and the skirmishes with Iwa had been growing more intense. For some reason, Iwa was experiencing trouble in their own village. Minato had heard rumors from merchants that Iwa was haunted and that the number of murders occurring in the city had risen to about ten a week.

Minato suddenly felt a presence in his office. He shot to his feet Kunai in hand, only to find Mito standing in the corner.

"Lady Mito?" Minato stated with a sigh when he saw her.

"The plan failed. The **Yang** **Body-Release Seals** were activated, but the angel somehow destroyed the sealing configuration. Either it's a lot more powerful then we thought, or it somehow detected and destroyed the seal before activating the **Yang Body-Release Seal**." Mito stated.

"Damn. What of the fortress?" Minato inquired.

"All personal… dead. Though some of the injuries weren't consistent with her last attack. I don't remember her or her servants ever using a straight bladed weapon, or an abundance of wind style. Though several of the dead, in the fortress held injuries that were caused by a straight sword." Mito added after a moment.

"So she has more servants, then the few she used in the last fight." Minato understood what Mito was hinting at.

"She'll be on the look out for more traps. We'll need to plan the next more carefully. Those children will possess the Rinnegan. The Rinnegan is a threat to her. So she'll hunt them… with all her might. We need to keep them hidden until the births." Mito stated, her voice reflecting the direness of the situation.

"I know. She'll never catch them. I only need a few more weeks and my plan will be ready. Once that happens. She'll never be able to reach them." Minato responded as he sat back at his desk.

"I should hope so." Mito said with only the slightest hint of something in her voice. Perhaps doubt in Minato's abilities. Either way, both had made their points and Mito quickly left.

 **-A few days later-**

Riley felt much safer now. The reason being? She now had sufficient guards for her mates. The nine wraiths that now served her were powerful fighters, they still possessed many of their shinobi skills, but they could no longer use Ninjutsu.

Riley had given each of them, a black cloak to cover their bodies, and black armor to wear. The armor was forged by the goblins, it was made from a mixture of Steel, Deimos' scales, and Riley's own hellfire infused blood. Needless to say, the goblin craftsman, that she hired, was absolutely blown away by the raw materials he got to utilize. The cloaks, were those worn by Dementors, each one was in fact a dementor that Riley had bond with the nine wraiths. Each was armed with two short swords, also forged in the same way as their armor, and a long straight sword, also of the same make.

When close to Riley, the wraiths took their real forms beneath the cloak and armor, they were revealed as white wraiths, the glowed with unholy power. However when they were far away from Riley, they became invisible. The cloaks they wore, and armor, ensured the close or far, they were either hidden or visible. Each of the wraiths had the power to seal away their cloak and armor, becoming invisible which they could use to infiltrate areas and spy on their enemies.

Each of the Wraiths also had several unique abilities on top of their skills as Ninja. While they couldn't use Ninjutsu anymore since that required physical chakra, that they didn't have, they could use Genjutsu. Also they couldn't use actual taijutsu or Kenjutsu. But they could still learn martial arts and sword styles and were invulnerable to anything but spiritual attacks, making them great close range fighters.

Also, Riley quickly learned that each one had a 'presence' of sorts. Because they were made of her emotions that she chose to deny, they could, in fact, invoke those dark emotions in others. You see… the wraiths weren't just formed from Riley's fears of becoming a monster. They were also made from her childhood fears of being beaten, and abused. From her loneliness, and her desire for acceptance. These were things that Riley had moved past long ago. She had buried such fears, and moved one. And while small… they were what made of her Yami. Now the wraiths could unleash their 'presence' which resulted in a loud screeching noise that invoked a persons feelings of terror, fear, and loneliness. Just like Loki's song, the wraiths cry just made a person feel terrible.

Riley had infused each of them with her knowledge of sword play, and had set them to task. Four would always be guarding her mates, while the other five would follow RAAM and Skorge on missions. The leader of the wraiths, was the one that used to be Genma. He was the strongest, and Riley planned on turning him into another general, down the line. But for now… he would learn from RAAM.

Riley's mates were unaware of their new bodyguards, as the wraiths remained invisible while following them, and because they were formed from Riley's power, Riley's mates felt at ease around them. Others however… felt creeped out for some reason.

With all that as a bit of time filler, the Yule holidays finished up. Riley enjoyed her time with her friends and mates, and was happy to return to school. Or at least, she was happy to send shadow clones to school. Riley was busy with the village, now that school was back in session.

The first thing Riley did after the holidays was give Arturia tour of the village. She was blown away by the sheer size of the fortress. Though, just like everyone else, she found it annoying that it was so empty. Of course it only took about a day before Riley had a job that Arturia could handle and take pride in. She was in charge of the physical exercises and conditioning of the Legion. Meaning, she woke them up. Got them onto the fields and worked their asses for three straight hours every morning. Needless to say, the legionaries quickly developed a great deal of respect for the ancient king. And the physical well beings of the force, was growing with each passing day.

The village still housed those captured during the attack on Dover. The Wizengamot was still in talks on what to do with them. They were trying to decided whether they wanted a to publicly execute these invaders or have them imprisoned. It seemed many people were leaning more towards throwing these fools through the veil, but the light side was a bit staunch in their belief that they should be imprisoned indefinitely. Though in that respects, they needed to find a place to put them, with Azkaban being gone and all.

Another week went by, and Riley decided she wanted to try something to build a better bond with Lucy. So with that in mind, she knocked on Lucy's door.

"Yes?" Lucy inquired as she cracked the door open. It was snowing outside, and thus the didn't want to let the heat out.

"Hey… I was wondering if you wanted to go into London… maybe have some fun?" Riley inquired.

Lucy just gave her this confused look, so Riley reiterated.

"Come on… you've been cooped up in this house for the last few days. Let's go out and have some fun." Riley tried again.

"Why?" Lucy asked as she opened the door and folded her arms over her chest.

"Why not?" Riley replied.

"No. I mean why are you still trying to be all buddy buddy with me? You've already got what you wanted. I'm not out killing people, or causing any trouble. So why keep up the act?" Lucy inquired. Her voice laced with suspicion.

"It's not an act. I actually want to hang out with you." Riley replied.

"Why?" Lucy asked. She truly didn't get why Riley was so nice to her. She had heard Riley say it to others a few times, that she was connected to the other girls, and that her anger was one of the things that helped drive them to kill. She knew Riley wanted her to be happy so the Silpelits would be happy. Well… she managed that. Lucy wasn't necessarily happy. But she wasn't as angry as she had been.

No… in-fact she wasn't angry at all anymore. She was just lonely. She loved having a house that was all hers. And she actually enjoyed when Riley and her brother came to talk to her… but when they left… she just felt lonely. She didn't know how to approach Riley, whom had always maintained her stance on being Lucy's friend. Even with her cold demeanor… Riley was still friendly with her. And still came to see her. She just didn't get it.

"We're friends. Can't I hang out with my friend?" Riley replied with a shrug.

"It can't be that simple. There has to be some other reason." Lucy countered.

"Why?" Riley parroted her question back at her.

"Because their always is. No one has ever tried to be my friend. Those that have, did so for selfish reason or to hurt me. There was only ever two people who were my true friends. One died… and the other might as well be dead." Lucy bit back in reply.

"What happened to them?" Riley inquired. Their wasn't any emotion in her question. Riley knew she was breaching a sensitive topic. So she kept any inflection from her voice and just asked.

"Aiko… my second friend… was killed by the people who took me. And the other… Kouta… he… lied to me about who he was taking to a festival when we were kids. I… found out… and got jealous. I killed his father… and his sister. He stopped me from killing his cousin… after that… I ran away. I only later came to the realization… that he lied to me, so that he wouldn't hurt my feelings." Lucy replied as she stared up at the sky. The snow was still falling. Ever so gently in fell around them, bathing the landscape in white.

"Do you regret what you did?" Riley inquired.

"Of course! I hate myself for it! I survived in that hellish lab for one reason! So that one day… one day I could find Kouta and apologize. But… now… I wonder… I wonder if it would even make a difference. If I see him again… would I be tearing open old wounds. That's why I came with you. I hope… I hope by some miracle, the Kouta doesn't remember me. That he could look upon my face and not recall the nightmare I put him through." Lucy admitted. She sounded hollow inside. Her greatest regret, finally laid bare.

"Do you want me to find out for you?" Riley asked after a moment of silence. Lucy just stared at her, surprise adorning her every feature.

"You… You'd do that for me?" Lucy asked, stunned that Riley would be willing to help her. Help her find just a bit of piece.

"I'll send my familiar to find him. We'll see if he remembers anything or not. See if he still holds onto that day. Or if he's moved on. If he has… then you can let it go. You've done terrible things. 'I'm sorry' doesn't usually fix them. If he's moved on… perhaps the kinder, more noble thing you can do is let him move on. And then move on yourself." Riley stated as she locked eyes with the Diclonius Queen.

"How would I do that? How do I ever forgive myself for hurting him like that? How do I move on?" Lucy asked as her gaze fell to the floor.

"The guilt you feel in your heart… you acknowledge it. You accept it. To try to be a better person. You were a little girl that was torn apart by the world. You didn't trust anyone, and hate so many people. He told a lie to protect you… like so many friends do. But he never realized that you were so broken by the world, that such an innocent thing was all it took to break you. You can blame whomever you want for this… you can blame yourself. You can blame Kakuzawa. You can blame you parents whom abandoned you. But in the end… they're dead… you're here. You can forgive yourself and move on. You can do what is right by your old friend, and never be the monster that killed his family again. You can fill your life with love and happiness, and allow him to do the same. People are survivors. He went through hell. If it broke him… then that's a sin you'll carry with you. But if he survived… then you have to choose. Put him through hell again… or let go." Riley explained to her. She could feel Lucy's emotions clearly. She knew what the Diclonius Queen was going through. A few stray tears fell from Lucy's eyes. She wiped them away and nodded.

"I want to know what happened to him. I want to know if he's happy. Then… I'll make my choice." Lucy stated after a moment.

Riley nodded, and the two stood in silence for a moment.

Finally Lucy broke it. "Thank you... for listening."

"Hey… what are friends for?" Riley replied with a smile.

Lucy only smiled in reply. After a moment, she let out a sigh and grabbed her hate and coat.

"So… where are we going?" Lucy inquired.

"Well, I though I could show you some of the sights, then maybe we could get something to eat, then go shopping." Riley answered.

"Alright." Lucy replied, and with that the two headed into town.

Two hours later, Riley and Lucy were walking down the streets, both carrying bags and both wearing happy smiles. They passed by a shop where Lucy paused. She could just barely hear the sound of barking coming from inside. Riley could see from the look on her face that she wanted to go in, but before Riley could offer to go in with her, Lucy kept walking.

She completely missed the smirk on Riley's face, and the next day Lucy awoke to a knocking at her door. She opened it to find Riley holding a large box.

"What's that?" Lucy inquired.

"A gift… for you." Riley replied as she stepped past Lucy and set the box on the floor.

"What is it?" Lucy asked.

"Open it and see." Riley replied with a smile.

Lucy did just that. Inside she found a dog bowl, water bowl, a leash, dog food, and a pretty blue collar. Lucy stared at the contents of the box, until she heard a soft whimper come from right next to her head. She turned and found herself face to face with a small puppy, that Riley held in her hands.

Lucy just stared at the puppy, then at Riley, then back at the puppy, then back to Riley finally the puppy whimpered again and Lucy reached out to pet it.

"I hope you like him." Riley stated.

"You're giving him to me?" Lucy asked with surprise.

"Yeah… I saw that look on your face, yesterday… so I decided… why not. I hope it isn't a problem." Riley replied with a smile.

Lucy was stunned for a few moments as she processed this. Finally she took the puppy into her arms. The little guys tails started to wag and he licked her face. Finally she hugged the puppy close to her and a few tears sprung from her eyes.

"You have no idea how much this means to me. Thank you." Lucy whispered as she continued to hug the puppy, being careful not to hug to hard. It was a Golden Retriever puppy, something that was both cute and cuddly.

"I hope you like him." Riley stated again. This time with a big smile.

Lucy merely nodded. More happy then she had ever been. Riley hoped this helped her friend with her loneliness. She just couldn't help but smile as Lucy cuddled with a pup, and it licked her face and wagged it's tail.

 **-Two days later-**

Riley had started working on the **Rinne Rebirth** technique. It was a pain in the ass to learn, but she made quick headway on it, using Kamui to turn then two days into thirty. However… she quickly called in quits when she came upon a startling discovery.

You see… the Rinne Rebirth has a time limit, before it's requirements change. If you resurrect someone with a few hours of their deaths, then it just takes chakra. But after that time limit… it requires some of the caster's soul. More, the longer the person's been dead. Being a demon she could regenerate her own soul, so she could still use it past that point. Or at least, she could in theory. However… she quickly learned that in practice… being a demon, was actually an incredible hindrance to this technique.

- **Flashback** -

" **Gedo Art: Rinne Rebirth!"** Riley intoned as she used the technique on a dead rabbit, that had been dead for three days. She felt part of her soul vanish as she resurrected the furry being. She watched in awe as it's body healed and it sat up and looked around.

Then the bad stuff started to happen. The rabbit's eyes turned red and it's teeth grew long and deformed. It let out a viscous snarl, that couldn't possibly come from a rabbit, and then it darted off into her mindscape.

"Kurama… Grandfather… what the fuck?" Riley asked, with this dumbfounded look on her face.

" **Um… I don't know."** Kurama replied with the same dumbfounded look on his face that Riley now wore.

"It must be your demonic soul. Being a demon causes anything you resurrect using your soul as a medium, to become… demonic." Madara theorized as he watched Skorge chase the monstrous rabbit throughout her mindscape with his staff.

"Well… shit." Was Riley's relpy.

 **-End Flashback-**

Yeah… so Riley couldn't bring anyone back that had been dead more then about half a day. Otherwise they would turn into demons. Riley was already swearing to all the heavens, that she would never use that technique on a person as that evil rabbit still hadn't been caught.

Instead she just went back to her original plan. Focus on not letting her precious people die.

Riley was currently in the village watching Arturia train some of the Legionnaires in swordplay, when she felt Daphne call out to her over the Gravemind.

" _Riley… get to St. Mungos! My mother is having trouble breathing. Father thinks she was poisoned."_ Daphne informed her.

Using **Kamui** , Riley was there in a moment. She found Daphne, her sister and her father in a waiting room. As she approached them she saw Daphne adopt a look of deep concetration, which could only mean she was mentally communicating with one of Riley's other mates. She suddenly turned towards Riley and approached her.

"Luna's father and Ginny's dad, are both here too. They were both together at the Weasely house, when they collapsed. Draco got a letter from his father… one of their house elves is sick. Having a hard time breathing. I think it's the mail. Someone is trying to poison our families." Daphne informed her.

Riley nodded her head and began sending word to Tom and Itachi, warning them and telling them to spread the word.

"I'll got check on your mom, along with Luna's and Ginny's dads." Riley stated as she created some wood clones. The doctors were at first resistant to her just barging in. But after it only took her a few moments to identify the problem and begin fixing it in Daphne's mother, they let up.

She was dealing with some sort of poison the caused the airways to swell up and suffocate the host. She quickly sent clones to all of her friends homes and began to contact her other mates. Luckily she was skilled enough to deal with this kind of poison, but if she hadn't gotten here when she did… their airways would have fully sealed within an hour.

" _Fleur… have you gotten word from your parents?"_ Riley inquired as she finished healing Daphne's mother.

" _Yes… my father says that the wards picked up a dangerous letter. He had it sent for examination. There is some kind of poisonous powder inside. He did not go into specifics._ " Fleur replied.

Riley sent word to her mother, telling her to not let Dobby open any of their mail. Then she contacted Katie.

" _Hey Katie… any word from your parents?"_ Riley stated as she stepped out of the operating room.

" _No… I sent them an owl but they haven't responded."_ Katie replied sounding worried.

" _I'll go check on them."_ Riley informed her.

" _Thank you."_ Katie replied with a sigh of relief.

"Daph… your mom's gonna be fine. I'm gonna go check on Katie's parents. My clone should just be finishing up with Luna's and Ginny's fathers." Riley informed her.

"Okay… I just came from seeing Luna. She's a little shaken up. Her dad and her live alone. With her at Hogwarts, there was a very good chance he could have been alone at their house when this happened. Luckily he went to see Mr. Weasely right after getting the letter." Daphne informed her.

"Right. I'll check in on Luna, personally when I get back." Riley replied as she disappeared into **Kamui**.

She approached Katie's house from the outside. Katie's mother was the pureblood and her father a half-blood. Her mother made a lot of very lucrative investments over the years so Katie lived a bit on the luxurious side. They didn't own a house elf, as Katie's mother was a bit of a clean freak. Riley passed through where the wards would be and instantly stopped. She could barely feel them anymore. The only reason the house wards would be so weak, would be if the family left for a long period of time, or… they had died.

In a flash Riley was at the front door. She shot through it and was instantly hit with the smell of death, it was faint but it was still there. She tried to squash that feeling as soon as it arose, but she couldn't do it fast enough. All of her mates felt that instant heartbreaking feeling.

" _Riley?"_ Riley heard Katie and Fleur ask over the bond simultaneously. Though Katie's voice carried a bit more panic then Fleur's.

Riley didn't need to go far to find what she was looking for. Katie's mother late at the bottom of the stairs her neck twisted at an awful angle. She didn't have any chakra in her body, meaning she had been dead for several hours. The Bells must have been the first ones targeted. They must have gotten their letter last night. Riley, sadly stepped over the body. She could feel no life from it, she quickly made it up the stairs and into the Bells master bedroom there leaning over a desk was Mr. Bell.

Riley rushed over to him she placed a hand on his shoulder, and felt out with her senses. He was dead. But… unlike Mrs bell… he hadn't been dead for more then a few hours. Just a bit of hope entered her body. She dare not risk using **Rinne Rebirth** on Mrs Bell, but Mr. Bell still held some of his chakra.

She quickly flashed through handsigns and activated the technique. She let out a sigh of relief when she felt it just take her chakra. A few moments passed and Mr. Bell gasped to life.

The man coughed loudly and Riley finally let out a few tears as she grabbed onto him and used **Kamui** to head to St. Mungos with him.

The man had just been on the edge of the line. A few minutes longer… and Riley wouldn't have been able to resurrect him. She knew… Mrs. Bell, must have suffered from dizziness and fallen down the stairs, hour before Mr. Bell finally suffocated to death. The swelling of the throat cut of oxygen… she was dead quick… and far sooner then he was.

Riley felt her heart rip into pieces… she quickly headed to Hogwarts where Katie was. She was waiting to use the Fireplace to go to St. Mungos, like so many others. She quickly ran to Riley when she saw her.

"Riley! What happened?" Katie asked… her eyes full of questions.

"Your father is alive..." Riley stated to answer but found the words catching in her throat.

"Thank goodness… what about my mom?" Katie asked with hopeful eyes. That hope turned to heartbreak when she felt sadness and shame ebb off of Riley.

"No..." Katie stated as she began to shake her head.

Riley quickly pulled her into a hug as Katie continued to shake her head in disbelief.

"I'm so sorry…. I didn't get there in time." Riley whispered as her heart tore in two.

"No… No. No… no, no, no…." Finally it struck her… and she started to scream. Tears sprung from her eyes as Riley held her. With only their regular bond… all of Riley's mates felt Katie's anguish. They all knew… she had lost someone.

Riley could only hold her lover as she screamed and cried. Her cries filled Riley's heart with so much rage. Whoever had done this… she would find them… she would find them… and eradicate their entire bloodline.

 _ **-To Be continued-**_

 **Someone is gonna die. Katie's parents were the first to get their letters. It seems someone is targeting Riley's friends. Katie's mom fell down the stairs and broke her neck due to the dizziness. Her father was probably slipping in and out of consciousness. I hope you like the Wraiths introduction and what I did with Yami. Let me know. I'll see you more later.**


	63. Chapter 55

**K… Here's the next chapter. Someone is going to die real soon, a lot of someone's. Also… Riley will finally finish dealing with the Leaf. For the longest time, she felt she was invulnerable. But with this attack on her friends, she'll realize that she has things to lose. Riley wont suffer her enemies to live any longer. She'll track down the assassins who planned the poisoning attack. Then she'll deal with the Leaf. I wonder how Katie and the others will do. Katie actually lost someone, but all of Riley's mates had their families attacked. Chances are good that they wont act as naïve children any longer.**

 **Also… for those of you wondering, yes, those are the Nazgul from Lotr. I didn't want to add Lotr to my universe just yet, and I didn't want them to just be from another dimension. I came up with a unique believable way of dealing with them. They were shinobi, possessed by Riley's Yami. They are almost exactly like the lotr Nazgul, except that they can use Genjutsu, and are much faster and stronger. Don't worry, they'll be getting their horses and their fellbeasts soon. And for those wondering, Alucard will be introduced, shortly after the takeover of Britain which will be in the next few chapters.**

 **Something big is going to happen in the next few chapters, and it will put an end to this… ark… I guess you could say. After this chapter, we'll be basically entering into the Shippuden era, as in the next few chapters we will deal with the takeover of Britain and the end of fifth year. Riley has been alive for fifteen years, so she'll be sixteen next year, so this is close to about time for the Akatsuki to begin attacking the hidden villages.**

 **Warnings: Language, violence, minor sexual references.**

 **Broken Angel**

Chapter 55

"How is she?" Fleur inquired to Daphne. She had just arrived. Outside, a terrible storm was raging. It was pouring rain, and lightning snapped in the sky constantly. Thunder from the storm, rocked the castle loudly at times. This storm had appeared almost out of nowhere, meaning it could have old been formed by Riley's anger.

"Katie still hasn't stopped crying. And well… Riley… I've never seen someone so angry. I went in just a few minutes ago and the shadows along the walls were moving. Almost like they were alive. Luna is still in there with them, but I can't keep the willies away long enough to remain for more then a few moments. I don't know how Luna manages to ignore the scary shit going on in there." Daphne answered with a shiver. She preferred the terrible storm outside, to the eery quiet movement of the shadows occurring within the room.

Fleur was quiet for a moment before turning to head into Riley's room, where Katie, Riley and Luna were.

She opened the door and found the room to be only dimly lit. The few torches that lit the room, were only giving off a dim orange-ish glow. Daphne hadn't been wrong. The shadows on the walls drifted eerily back and forth. She could feel the rage and malice ebbing off of Riley in waves. She could just barely hear Katie's soft whimpering. She was laying on Riley's bed, her head in Riley's lap. Riley sat up, with Luna nuzzled next to her. Riley was in her demonic form. Her eyes alight with rage. Her wings and tails, even her body glowed dimly with fire in her veins. Riley was currently caressing Katie's cheek as she continued to cry.

It had only been a few hours since Riley had returned with news of Katie's mother's death. Her father was at St. Mungos right now. He seemed perfectly healthy, but he was completely exhausted and hadn't yet awoken. Riley had a clone there waiting for when he woke up so that she could take Katie to see him. For now though, she simply saw to Katie's comfort.

Katie had been utterly devastated by the news. Her family meant a great deal to her and to lose her mother so suddenly, was just so heartbreaking for her.

Fleur had already heard that the Aurors were cutting off all mail services in Britain. Over two dozen house elves had been poisoned from collecting their families mail, and about ten witches and wizards were also dosed. So far, Katie's mother was the only casualty. Riley had been around to all of those infected and had healed them of the poison. Still… it didn't feel like a victory for Riley. Fleur could tell from just Riley's facial features, that she was blaming herself for this attack.

Letting out a sigh, Fleur approached the three. She quickly knelt in front of Katie and reached out to caress her cheek.

"Hello my love." Fleur stated.

Katie's eyes fluttered open. They were red and puffy from hours of crying. Seeing Fleur she reached out and Fleur quickly took her hand.

The two just stared at each other for many moments, before finally Fleur spoke again. "I'm sorry. Katie. I'm so sorry about your mama. She was a kind lady."

Katie managed a nod as a few more tears built in her eyes.

Fleur just stared at her, unable to do anything other then offer comfort to her lover. Finally after a few more moments, Luna sat up.

"I'm gonna go check on papa. I'll be back later." Luna stated as she kissed Riley's cheek, then Katie's. Fleur offered her a smile as she departed.

After a moment, Fleur took Luna's place, sitting next to Riley.

It was a quiet few moments, before Fleur came to the same conclusion Daphne had. The room was so friggin' creepy to be in, when Riley was this mad. Just the way the shadows moved and crept closer to them. Suddenly Katie took a large inhale of air, and rolled onto her back. She still had her head in Riley's lap, and was now staring up at her.

"Riley..." Katie stated in a dry voice. She must have been crying quite hard, as her voice was cracked.

It took a moment, but Riley finally looked down at her lover. Her eyes alight, nothing about them looked human anymore. The pupils were slitted and they glowed red. The tomoe spun, hypnotically. Riley looked ready to kill someone. More so then she ever had.

"Riley… don't do that..." Katie stated as she locked eyes with her lover.

"Do what?" Riley replied. Her voice was dark, and laced with venom. Fleur couldn't even fathom how angry Riley was if she was even willing to allow that venom into her voice, around her mates.

"Don't blame yourself. I can see it… written all over your face. This isn't your fault." Katie stated as she wiped a few tears from her eyes.

"This is my fault. I'm the one who's out picking fights with the rest of the world. Whoever did this, was targeting my friends. Your mother died, because of me. No one can argue that." Riley countered as she glared around the room at nothing in particular.

"My mother died, because I chose to stand with you. I knew the risks, when I stuck by you. Even as you made enemies, I stuck by you. Even as you started to wage war, I stuck by you. My mother died… because of me. This isn't your fault. You saved my father. Because of you… I'm not an orphan." Katie countered. There was conviction in her voice, even through all the pain.

"I promise… I promise you… I'll find who did this… I'll find them… and **I'll tear their fucking heart out**!" Riley snarled. In that moment… nothing in her voice sounded human. It was utterly terrifying to hear.

"No..." Riley and Fleur heard Katie state.

Riley glanced down at her in surprise. Fleur shared a gobsmacked look, as she too gawked at her.

"Katie..." "You… are going to find the person that killed my mother… and you're going to bring that person to me." Katie cut Riley off. Hate and rage, boiled in Katie's eyes. Even as more tears sprung from them.

Riley just stared at her for several moments, before nodding. Fleur just stared at the two for several long moments. Finally she turned to the doorway, to find Daphne there watching the exchange with intrigue.

" _Riley… I hate to disturb you… but I need to speak with you, at the village. Please come when you have a moment."_ Riley received the mental message from Itachi.

Riley let out a loud sigh before rising from the bed. Fleur took her place, almost roboticly, as she cuddled next to Katie.

"Itachi needs to speak to me. I had him interrogate those that attacked us at Dover to see if they knew anything. I'll be back soon." Riley informed her lovers.

"Be safe." Fleur called after her. Riley nodded and sent a glance at the two before walking out the door. She passed by Daphne giving her a nod of acknowledgment as she passed.

The second Riley exited the room, the shadows returned to normal, and the dim torches burst brightly illuminating the dimly lit room.

A few minutes later, Riley was in Pentref Cysgodion Hud. She quickly found Itachi in the dungeons along with Anko and Shikaku.

"Did you learn anything?" Riley asked upon seeing them. They all immediately took note of her demonic features and the red glow of her eyes. Itachi was the only one whom knew of Katie's mother.

"Anko tortured them all. Two of them gave us something. Two of the wizards that came here to attack us, were asked to deliver a large package to a mail service in France. They were told specifically not to open the package, as the contents were dangerous. I just checked the papers going around the French Wizarding Community. Apparently three days ago, three of their employees died, due to suffocation. The Aurors are still investigating. I think these men delivered the poisoned notes. They were shipped from that office, and those that shipped them, died from exposure to the poison. The poison itself was an inhalant, it took the form of a powder that was concealed in the envelopes used to deliver the mail." Itachi explained to her.

"Did they know who hired them?" Riley inquired.

"Yeah… some guy named Jin Soruku. They communicated through a mail courier, but our captured wizards made sure to mind read the courier to figure out where he was coming from and who he was getting the letters from. The courier was actually a civilian Leaf ninja on Soruku's payroll." Anko replied.

"Who is this person?" Riley asked.

"Jin Soruku is a civilian councilman in Konoha. He was one of the most direct in their attempts to get Sasuke under their control." Itachi replied, he looked thoughtful, and Shikaku offered up a nod of agreement.

Riley let out a vicious snarl at that. Once again the Leaf was responsible for the heartbreak in her life. She was so angry... she hated them all so much.

While Riley seethed, Shikaku asked the question everyone was wondering. "Why would he do this? The man was always a bit off, but to send poison to Riley's friend's families? That's a bit extreme."

"More than likely he was trying to get revenge against Riley for taking the Uchiha away. The man always said that our eyes were the most powerful bloodline on the planet. He truly revered our eyes. I think having Sasuke taken away, then being attacked by Ralael may have made him believe that our presence could have changed things. The fact that he planned on having his daughter betrothed to Sasuke probably means that he also feels cheated for having that possible… 'prestige' removed." Itachi guessed.

"So... this son of a bitch, attacked my friend's families, just to get back at me for taking Sasuke away?" Riley surmised. Itachi nodded, it may not have been true but that was the best guess as to why this man would do such a thing.

Riley looked ready to murder something. She was angry. No, she was beyond angry. Once again, the Leaf had been the cause of problems for Riley. She was at her wits end. She was finished with them.

"So... What are we gonna do?" Shikaku inquired.

"We need to verify this info, first." Itachi stated earning a reluctant nod from Riley.

"I'll send Loki to the Leaf to investigate this. With any amount of luck, he'll have the truth, in a day or two." Riley answered as she sent the mental command to Loki.

"And if it turns out he was responsible?" Shikaku asked, eying Riley curiously.

"You're going to go get him, I assume." Itachi guessed.

"Yeah… I'm gonna go get him." Riley answered darkly.

"Oh… please tell me I get to torture him too?" Anko asked hopefully.

"No… if this fucker was responsible for the death of one of my mate's mother, then he is going to get a much more personal touch. If anyone is going to kill him… it's going to be her. Though… I guess I can leave his torture up to her." Riley replied. Anko nodded in acceptance. Hoping that she got to at least tear into this fucker a bit. Since coming here, she had found acceptance. Some of the Leaf ninja were still hesitant around her. But people like Itachi and Tom made sure to talk to anyone whom wanted to pick fights. Anko was one of the quickest to call this place home. Because for once… the people here acknowledged her, and respected her.

With that Riley turned and started to walk away. Her mind was busy formulating plans. If this man, truly was responsible for this attack, Riley would do a whole lot worse then just kill him. It was a few moments later when she realized she was being followed. She stopped and turned to find that Anko was following, she looked like she needed to speak about something.

"Hey uh… boss? I know now's not the right time… but I need to ask you something?" Anko stated as she caught up to Riley.

Riley let out an audible sigh as she let some of the tension and anger in her body fade away. "What is it Anko?"

"Um well… I've been doing a little work here and there for ya, and I kinda wanted to ask about helping a friend of mine get out of the Leaf. Seeing as how you're going to burn it down sooner or later, I didn't really think I could wait to ask." Anko replied looking a bit sheepish.

"Who is this person?" Riley inquired.

"Ibiki. Ibiki Morino. He's a friend of mine. He's an outcast, like me. The guy may be the Leaf's top interrogator, but he's more loyal to the job then the Leaf. He doesn't really have any friends, and he doesn't have a social life. I think he'd leave if I asked him too, and maybe I can even get him to join us here." Anko explained to her.

"Ibiki Morino would be an incredible boon to our cause. And I don't have any issue with him personally. If you think you can get him to at least abandon the Leaf, then I'll bring him to you before I destroy it." Riley replied after a moment of thought.

"Thanks boss! This really means a lot." Anko thanked her with a smile before turning to head off.

Riley simply nodded before continuing off. A short while later she found herself back in her room, where all of her mates were waiting for her.

"You're back! What did Itachi need to talk about?" Daphne inquired, upon seeing her.

Riley gave them all a quick glance before she let out a loud sigh. She stepped past Daphne and Luna, and sat next to Katie and Fleur whom were still on the bed. Finally Riley ran her hands over her head and replied. "The Legion has a suspect for the poisoning attack. A man from the Hidden Leaf. A civilian. I've sent Loki to investigate."

The girls all shared looks and Katie sat up from where she lay. "Who is this person? Why did he do this?" Katie asked, her eyes showed a desperate yearning for answers. A reason, for why her mother had to die.

Riley merely scowled in reply. Finally, she let out another sigh and stated, "If we're right… and this man is the culprit… then his reasons are stupid. Nothing more then petty revenge against me."

Silence reigned for several moments. All the girls were deep in thought. To think… that someone would be willing to harm their families, just to hurt Riley, in some way. It made them all angry. None more so then Katie.

"What are you gonna do, if it was him?" Luna inquired.

"If this man from the Hidden Leaf is truly responsible… then I'm gonna go to the Leaf… I'm going to burn it down… I'm going to drag that worthless cunt from the ashes… and bring him here… then… I'm going to let Katie decided his fate." Riley replied, her eyes alight with vengeful wrath.

Luna merely nodded in acceptance of that answer, while Fleur sent a glance at Katie. The brave Gryffindor, was positively fuming. Her fists were clenched in rage, her eyes burned with hateful fire, and tears flowed from her eyes.

"Katie..." Fleur began to say as she noticed that rage filled look. It was similar to ones that Riley would wear whenever someone had pissed her off. It was startling to see however, since it wasn't Riley whom was wearing the look. It was Katie, someone whom had always tried to do what was right. Now though… she looked ready to murder something.

"Katie… please… calm down..." Fleur stated as she took a step forward only for Katie to throw her a murderous look.

"Why the fuck should I!? If this fucker killed my mom… I'll fucking kill him!" Katie snapped in reply. Fleur was surprised by the sudden venom in Katie's voice. She knew, deep down, that Katie wasn't angry at her, but still… to hear that anger, directed at her, was just a little hurtful.

"I am not saying you should not be angry… I am simply asking you to remain calm. I do not want to see you do somezing you will regret." Fleur replied as she raised her hands, showing she meant no harm.

Still, Katie needed to vent to someone… and after hours of nonstop crying, there wasn't much sadness left… what there was left, was an abundance of righteous fury. "This son of a bitch might have killed my mom… don't tell me to calm down… what if it had been your mom, or your sister… you'd be calling for his blood too!" Katie growled back as she quickly got into Fleur's face.

Luna and Daphne were quickly between the two. Luna held Katie back while Daphne stood just off to the side to try and keep the two from getting physical.

"I know you are hurting, but do not take it out on me! I am just trying to help!" Fleur countered in reply. She didn't mean to raise her voice, but it just happened. Riley had trained them all to be fighters, and now, in a confrontation with each other, those habits started to rear up.

"Your telling me to calm down, isn't helping! My mother is dead because of this asshole! I think I'm pretty fucking entitled to feel however the fuck I want!" Katie snapped back, as she tried to step forward again, only for Luna to hold her back.

"You do not know if this person is guilty or not. Riley is checking to make sure. If he is guilty, zen she will bring him to you… but until zat time… you need to remain calm, and not lash out at zose zat care about you!" Fleur countered, her own anger at the situation was starting to bubble over as well.

"You have no idea how I feel right now..." Katie began but Fleur quickly cut her off.

"My family was attacked too! Do not forget zat!" Flaur snapped in response.

"Yeah… BUT I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO LOST SOMEONE!" Katie screamed in reply. Tears flowed freely from her eyes. It was obvious to them all, that the pain she was feeling, must have been unbearable.

Out of sheer anger, Katie felt her fists clench. She needed to hit something, and Fleur was looking like a great target all of a sudden. Before the thought could linger for more then a few moments, Fleur, Luna and Daphne found themselves wrapped by Riley's tails and pulled back. All three were dropped onto the bed, as Riley stepped up to Katie.

The two just locked eyes for several moments. Katie's eyes were filled with anger and rage, while Riley's were filled with sadness. Then… suddenly… Riley's eyes were cold and emotionless. The change was so sudden, Katie actually found herself taking a step back out of fear.

For some reason… Riley's eyes were always the most expressive part of her. And when they became so cold and lifeless, if was simply stunning to see. The cold steely expression in those eyes… it made anyone whom stared into them, feel microscopic.

"Hit me." Riley suddenly stated.

"Wh-What?" Katie asked after a moment.

"Hit. Me." Riley repeated as she took a step forward, so that she was within swinging range. Riley's eyes remained locked with Katie's the whole time. Even as she spoke, they bore no emotion, what so ever. They were cold and dominating, unrelenting in their weight. Those eyes were capable of putting a person on their ass, with just the emotional weight behind them.

Katie was quiet for a moment, she found her eyes drifting past Riley towards the bed where Luna, Daphne, and Fleur were watching. All of them were confused.

"You need to hit something? You need to let that anger out? Let it out on me." Riley ordered.

"...Riley..." "Hit me. You want to hit something? Hit me." Riley cut her off.

Katie let her head drop as she stared down at her clenched fists. She felt guilt building up… she didn't want to hurt Fleur, or Luna, or Daphne. And she certainly didn't want Riley to be her punching bag.

"Riley..." Katie looked up and tried to apologize only for Riley to quickly grab her fist and hold it up.

"Hit me. Go ahead… you know I can take it. Let it out." Riley stated as she locked eyes with Katie, once again.

"I don't wanna hit you." Katie replied with a small shake of her head.

"You want to hit something. And I wont let my mates fight with each other. So… if you need to hit something… hit me. It's better then one of them… or the furniture, or the walls." Riley countered.

Katie just let out a sad sigh. She couldn't do it. She couldn't hit Riley. As angry as she was, the mere thought of striking one of her mates out of anger, made her feel sick. She could fight any of them in training or during a spar… but she couldn't bring herself to hit one of them out of anger. The fact that she had even entertained the idea, mere moments ago, caused guilt to well up inside of her.

Katie felt more tears sting at her face as she looked past Riley to where Fleur was, "I'm sorry… I'm sorry..."

Katie just didn't know how to feel right now… she was so heartbroken, and angry… she just needed to vent to someone or on something… but she didn't know how. She covered her eyes with her hands and cried into them for several moments. It was about ten seconds later, when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her. She opened her eyes to find them locked with Fleur's.

"It's okay, my love. I understand you are angry. I'm angry too. I just don't wanna see you do something you will later regret." Fleur whispered to her as she held Katie in her embrace.

Katie merely nodded and rested her chin on Fleur's shoulder. The two, held each other in a tight embrace, while Katie let out a few more tears.

Daphne and Luna watched the scene from the bed. Their eyes drifted over Fleur and Katie as the two held each other. It was Daphne whom looked away first, and when she did, her eyes fell onto Riley, whom was also watching the scene. In Riley's eyes was something, Daphne had only seen once. Riley's eyes were cold, filled with fury and hatred. The last time, she had, had that look in her eyes, was when Luna had her arm broken by Iwa nin. And the result from that was four people dying gruesome and painful deaths, and Riley embarking on a brutal quest to slaughter the evildoers of the world as Ralael.

With that in mind, Daphne found herself asking aloud. "She's going to kill a lot of people… isn't she?"

"Millions." Came a response from Luna. Just the way Luna answered, the quiet drone of her voice, made Daphne believe that she was one hundred percent correct.

"Riley…" Daphne found herself whispering aloud. She didn't mean to say it, but it slipped out and drew Riley's gaze to her.

The two locked eyes for several moments. Riley knew what Daphne was thinking… she always knew. That was one of the oddest things about their relationship. Riley never needed to use Legilimency to know what her mates were thinking… she just knew.

"No one hurts my mates. If this man is guilty… then the Leaf will burn. Their fate was already sealed… he just sped up the execution." Riley replied to the unasked question in her eyes.

"Can you handle it though?" Daphne found herself asking, drawing all of her mates attention.

"Can I handle it?" Riley asked in reply, her gaze never leaving Daphne's.

"Two million people. Men… woman… children… can you handle the weight of that on your shoulders?" Daphne asked.

"For my mates… I would kill every person on this planet… and I would do it, with a smile. When I return to the Leaf… any who remain… any whom choose to stand with them, knowing what kind of people they are… any whom choose that life… will face my wrath." Riley answered.

 **-Meanwhile-**

"Please… just… tell me what you want… I'll give you anything! I've got money… do you like money?" A man wearing fine silk robes cried as he struggled against his bonds. This man was Jin Soruku. Fourty-Seven years old, two hundred and sixty-five pounds. Short. Loud. And quite possibly the biggest coward in the world.

Loki just stared down at the man with an amused look. Infiltrating the village, breaking into this guy's house while his family was away, and holding him hostage was all just too easy. The guy had two shinobi bodyguards, Chuunin level, but they were pushovers. They died quickly, both their throats slit open. Loki now stood in his human form, before his captive. He hadn't asked a single question yet, but he knew this guy would sing the second he started to question him. The man had pissed himself the second Loki had grabbed him, and he had spent the last few minutes begging for his life like a complete pussy. This foolish human had zero spine.

"Please… just tell me what you want? I have a daughter… and a beautiful wife..." The man tried bargaining again.

Loki just stared at him. He made sure to take note of the order of the mans offers. Money, daughter, then wife. It spoke a lot of the man's priorities.

"Jin… do you know why I am here?" Loki asked after a moment. Jin was quiet for a second, his eyes alight with terror. He shook his head in the negative as Loki started to circle the chair that Jin was tied to.

"Do you know what this is?" Loki inquired as he held up an envelope.

"It's an envelope?" The man replied fearfully.

"Do you know what's in the envelope, Jin?" Loki inquired.

"A… letter?" The man squeaked in reply.

"Poison." Loki answered. He watched Jin's reaction closely. The man's eyes widened an his breath quickened.

"You know something about poisoned letters, don't you Jin?"Loki inquired with a smirk.

"Please… it wasn't my idea! I just offered the payment! Please… I'll tell you anything…. Don't kill me!" The 'man' cried in terror. Loki just stared at him for a moment with a look of amusement. Loki hadn't even laid a finger on him, and he was already willing to spill his guts.

"Speak… and I will judge the worth of your words." Loki answered as he set the letter on Jin's lap. The man stared at it fearfully, believing it to hold the dangerous poison.

"I just paid for everything, I didn't plan it. I only offered up the money for it. Never anything else!" The man stated.

"So who planned this?" Loki inquired as he knelt down in front of Jin and picked up the letter. He started to eye it closely before holding it up to Jin's face and starting to tear it open.

"Please! It was Mebuki Haruno… she told me, some of her friends in Britain were contacting her about the Uchiwa girl. They were angry about the power she was amassing in the Wizengamot. They hoped to weaken her position by putting the fall on her for this attack. If everyone thought she was the reason for it, people wouldn't want her around." Jin explained in a speedy voice, his eyes alight in terror as he watched Loki slowly tear the envelope open.

"I see. How certain of this, are you?" Loki inquired.

"Please… I had one of Mebuki's letter intercepted before it reached her. I know one of the names from Britain… it was…. Um… um…. I can't really recall… it was a man in the ministry. High up. Couch… I think his name was Couch." Jin answered.

"Crouch? As in Barty Crouch Sr?" Loki guessed.

"Yeah! That was it. He was worried that the new military was going to go after his family. I don't know why." Jin explained.

Loki nodded in understanding and rose to his feet. "Congratulations, Mr. Soruku, you've earned yourself a reprieve from death. I'm not going to kill you." Loki stated after a moment. His word earned a sigh of relief from Jin.

"Let's go." Loki stated suddenly as he fished out a sealing scroll and prepared to seal Jin into it.

"Wait! I thought you said you'd let me go!" Jin cried in fear as he struggled against his bonds.

"I said no such thing. I merely stated that you had earned a reprieve from death, and that I wasn't going to kill you. Both statements are true. You aren't going to die yet… and I'm not going to kill you. My mother will though. I can guarantee it. Now… you're coming with me. We're going to pick up Mebuki, and then… you're going to meet my mother." Loki stated with a sadistic smile.

Jin merely cried out in terror as he was sealed into the scroll. Loki then whistled a tune to himself as he shape shifted into Jin and strolled out of his home.

 **-Three hours later-**

"He's such a fucking idiot." Barty Crouch Jr. stated with a shake of his head. He, along with Voldemort, Itachi, and Riley stood on the other side of a viewing window as Anko tortured Jin, Mebuki and Crouch Sr. Loki had been quick to nab Mebuki Haruno. Then he returned to Britain to get Crouch Sr. Once they were all collected he brought them to the Village and called for Riley. Within a few minutes of Anko's skilled questioning, they knew the truth.

"Why did he do this?" Itachi asked as he eyed Crouch Sr's broken body.

"He thought the new military, would target Voldemort, and by extension, me. I guess the old fuck, just couldn't let me be put in harms way. He thought that by targeting Riley, he could turn the Legion's attention away from Lord Voldemort." Barty answered with a shake of his head. He merely glared at his father in disgust. He had sincerely wished, that he had killed the man last year when he had the chance, but with all the ninja running around, killing someone quietly was a trying task.

"Don't blame yourself Barty. You couldn't have known he would go this far." Riley stated to the man as he glared through the window.

"I don't blame myself. I blame him. He's the fuckin' moron who attacked you, not knowing we were already on the same side. He sealed his own fate." Barty replied with a shrug.

"Do you wanna be the one to put him down?" Riley inquired.

"I thought you would take that honor?" Barty replied.

"I've got two more to play with. Barty merely helped plan it. Mebuki and Jin were the ones to pay for it and set things in motion. By the way, good job capturing them Loki." Riley replied.

"It was my pleasure, mother. Now… what will be done next?" Loki inquired.

Riley was silent for a moment, before she could answer, Anko stepped out of the torture room, and wiped her hands off.

"Looks like those three were the main people in charge of the attack. We've still got the guys whom delivered the poison, locked up in the dungeon, but it looks like we've got everyone involved in the attack. Well… all except the shinobi whom delivered the poison from the Leaf to the wizard that brought it to France for distribution." Anko stated.

"Loki killed him. He was one of Jin Soruku's bodyguards. Nice work by the way." Riley replied.

"Thanks boss! That really means a lot." Anko thanked her with a smile before turning to head off and get cleaned up.

Everyone in the room was quiet for several moments while they stared through the window at those three in the room.

"What are you gonna do?" Itachi finally asked of Riley.

Riley was silent for a moment before turning to one of the Legionaries at the door. "Grab the prisoners from the dungeons and bring them up here."

The soldier nodded and headed off to do his job.

"Barty… you're free to handle your father as you see fit. But the other four… I'm going to have my mates, kill them." Riley stated. Itachi nodded in understanding, while Tom and Barty nodded in approval.

A few moments later, Riley was with Daphne, Luna, Fleur and Katie, the four girls stared at the now four people tied to chairs in the torture room. Crouch Sr. had been removed so that Barty could put him down, himself, but the wizards responsible for delivery had been brought up and tied to a chair in his place.

"These were the people responsible?" Daphne inquired as she peered at their broken bloody forms. Each one had suffered through a few hours of torture. They were physically healthy as Anko was told to keep them from dying, but they had still suffered through unimaginable pain.

"Yes." Riley answered.

"You're going to execute them?" Fleur inquired.

"No… you are." Riley replied, earning looks from her mates.

"It's time I blooded the four of you. These people are scum. Jin Soruku and Mebuki Haruno only wanted to hurt me because I took the Uchiha away from Konoha and revealed the Leaf's loss of their Jinchuriki. The third man, James Erik, is a murderer. He's killed almost half a dozen people in eastern Europe, and he killed five of our Countryman in Dover. He also delivered the poison that killed your mother Katie. The other man, Terry Young, is a minor dark Wizard, he's James' apprentice. He killed a young mother in Italy not that long ago. These four were all involved." Riley stated to them. Three of the four girls looked a bit uncertain, not knowing how to feel about this info. The one who didn't, Katie, was merely glaring through the glass at those responsible for her mother's death.

"Let's go." Riley ordered the four young woman into the room. The four prisoners watched them closely, as they entered. Jin and Mebuki were terrified, as they recognized Riley, the Dark Wizard, James, merely scowled at them, he seemed to be the only one with balls. The other dark wizard was trying to look brave but he was shaking with terror.

"H-How do you want us to do this?" Daphne inquired with a bit of uncertainty slipping into her voice.

"You take this Kunai… and you ram it into their chests. And you keep doing that, until they die. You've all seen me do it a thousand times. And I've shown you all where the vital points on the body are. You know how to kill someone. It's time to exercise that knowledge." Riley answered as she handed Luna a kunai.

"Riley..." Fleur began but Riley cut her off by saying, "These people tried to kill your families. They succeeded in killing Katie's mother. Luna's father could have died if luck hadn't been on his side. It's time for justice. Luna… you go first." Riley's voice was firm and commanding. Fleur kept quiet as Luna stepped up the man.

She looked very nervous as she stood before the dark wizard James Erik. The man just sneered at her. "You don't have the guts… ya little bitch." The man spat. In response Riley shot forward and drove her foot into the man's shin snapping it in half and earning a scream of pain from the wizard. The force of her strike busted the chair leg and caused him to fall over, all the while screaming in pain.

Riley stared down at him for a moment before turning towards Luna. "This man… tried to take your father away from you. You watched your mother die, and it hurt you… more then anything else. This man… would have made you do the same with your father." Riley whispered.

The doubt on Luna's face vanished and was replaced by anger as she glared down at the man. She knelt down next to him and placed the kunai over his heart.

"Straight in." Luna heard Riley whisper. Luna stared at the man for several moments, she felt her hands start to tremble a bit as she began to falter, but then Riley's words hit her again. She thought about seeing her father in that hospital bed, and how close she had come to losing him. That thought reminded her of her mother's death, and the accident that had claimed her life. Luna didn't want to lose another parent. This man had tried to take her father from her…

She let out a deep breath, and then… without hesitation, she plunged the blade into the mans chest. Her strike had been right on the money. The blade pierced his chest plate and plunged directly into his heart. The man's eyes went wide for just a moment as blood erupted from around the kunai. Luna let go of the kunai before blood could get on her hands and she stood up. She stared down at the man for several moments before turning to Riley.

"Well done… I'm proud you." Riley said to her as she leaned in and kissed Luna's forehead. Luna nodded and stepped back with the rest of her fellow mates. Fleur and Daphne offered her nods of comfort while Katie simply continued to glare prisoners. Not even the dead man was spared from her glaring eyes.

"Fleur… you're next." Riley commanded. Fleur nodded and stepped forward. She stared at the three… finally she stepped up to Mebuki Haruno.

Riley offered Fleur a kunai, but Fleur didn't even look at it. "Veela will kill to protect zere mates, and zere family. You endangered both." Fleur stated to Mebuki.

" _Do you know who I am! I am a Leaf councilor. You do this… and it'll mean war! Do you hear that girl? War! You have no idea the trouble you are in. Let me go, and I may ask the fourth to spare you!"_ Mebuki snarled in her native tongue. Fleur glanced over at Riley for a translation.

"You can't do this, I'm better then you. Blah. Blah. Blah." Riley replied with a disappointed shake of her head.

"You zink, just because you 'ave position, zat you can 'urt ozer people?" Fleur asked as her eyes lit up in fury. She quickly grabbed the kunai from Riley's hand. The blade almost instantly lit up with fire as Fleur channeled her natural fire element through the blade. Within a moment the blade was glowing white hot, and Mebuki wasn't looking so cocky anymore.

"I 'ope zis hurts. I 'ope you feel just a pit of ze pain you put us through." Fleur stated and with the she drove the blade into Mebuki's chest. The woman let out a scream of pain. Unlike Luna's strike this one didn't pierce the heart directly, it only sliced the bottom of it, so Mebuki got to enjoy the searing hot heat of the kunai as her heart was burned to crisp. After about ten seconds the screaming stopped and the woman went limp.

"Good job… and well said." Riley stated as she placed her hand on Fleur's shoulder.

"I always zought it would be 'arder." Fleur stated as she stared at the body of her first kill.

"Humans are fragile. It's not over yet though. And it will hit you later. For now though… it's best we move on." Riley whispered to her. Fleur nodded and stepped back. Riley turned towards Daphne and motioned her forward.

Daphne stepped up to Terry Young. The man was no longer trying to look tough. He was begging for his life.

Daphne just stared at him with cold eyes. She locked up all of her emotions and prepared for what she had to to do. She turned towards Riley and extended her hand for a kunai. Riley just stared back for a moment before she shook her head in the negative.

"Riley?" Daphne inquired with confusion.

"Use your bloodline. I've trained you to use it on magic and fire… now it's time for you to use it on a person." Riley commanded.

Daphne nodded a bit hesitantly as she placed her hand on the mans head. He started to struggle in his chair but his binds held him tight.

"The more you hesitate, the more it'll hurt him." Riley reminded her.

Daphne nodded and began to focus. She began to draw the heat out of his body. At first it was slow, but with Riley's word, she sped up.

The man felt a cold feeling enter his hands and feet. Then the cold feeling turned to a burning pain. He had, had frostbite before, and this felt just like it, but worse. He looked down at his fingers and started to scream as the skin on the tips of his fingers started to turn black. Then the blackness spread across his hands. The same thing was happening to his feet as Daphne drew all of the heat out of his body. The whole process took about a minute and the man screamed and thrashed about trying to escape. Daphne held him in place as she drew every ounce of heat from his body. The man stopped screaming when his heart froze. By that point, he was dead, but Daphne finished her work anyway. Much of the mans flesh was black from the dead cells that had frozen from the lack of heat.

Once she was finished Daphne pulled away and stared at her work. The man was frozen solid, there was no heat in his body at all. A single moment passed and Riley stepped past her, and drove her foot into the frozen man's chest. Much to everyone's surprise his body burst into thousands of frozen pieces. He shattered like a glass window.

"Well done." Riley stated with a smile. Daphne nodded as she stared down at the broken, frozen fragments of what had once been a human being.

After a moment she stepped back. Riley turned to Katie and held out a kunai. As she approached her, Riley grabbed Katie by the arm and pulled her into a passionate kiss. As the two parted Riley whispered "Let it out."

Katie nodded and stepped forward with hate in her eyes, she took the kunai as she approached the last surviving prisoner. Jin Soruku

"Please…. Please don't kill me! I'll give you whatever you want. Just name it, I can get it for you." Jin begged.

"Can you give me my mother back?" Katie asked with a murderous look in her eyes.

Jin was quiet as he stared up into Katie's hate filled eyes.

"Please… I have a daughter..." The man tried again but Riley cut him off.

"Oh! You mean the daughter you were willing to sell out to Loki just to save your wretched hide?" Riley inquired with a snarl.

"Please… please…. I don't wanna die." The man started to cry.

"Neither did my mother." Katie whispered lowly as she drove the kunai into his stomach. The man screamed in pain. Her fellow mate's merely watched as Katie tore the blade out and drove it in again.

"Does that hurt?! I hope it does! What you're feeling, pails in comparison to what you made me feel! You stupid, wretched, pathetic, waste of life! You thought you could just try and kill someone, and get away with it! You thought you were untouchable in your fucking village! You! Were! Wrong!" With each sentence, Katie stabbed the man again. Her blade kept ramming into his stomach. None of the stabs hit anything that would kill quickly so Jin felt it all.

"You killed my mother! You nearly killed my father! I hate you! You're nothing but a fucking Monster!" Katie screamed at him at she stabbed him for what was probably the sixteenth time.

What none of them knew was that Riley was channeling healing energy into the man's body via a tree root, attached to the wooden chair he was sitting it. She was smiling with an inhuman grin on her face as she watched her mate release all of her rage and anger on this man.

Finally, Katie stopped screaming and yelling and stepped back. Her arm, along with her chest were covered with the cowards blood. She had blood on her face, all along both her arms and legs. The mans intestines were spilling out onto the floor, his whole stomach had been stabbed so many times that the organs within, were now spilling out.

And yet… the man was still alive. Blood gurgled out of his mouth and his eyes fluttered in disbelief.

Katie just continued to glare at the piece of filth in front of her as he bled out. She was breathing heavily and it was just starting to register in her mind that she had been the one to do that to him. Before any feelings of guilt could manifest, someone turned her around and their lips smashed into hers.

Katie instantly recognized the feeling of Riley's lips. She returned the kiss with a great deal of passion. She had released all of her anger and rage on the coward and much to her own surprise... she felt much better. It didn't change her mother being dead. But, just being able to release all of her pain and anger on one of the people responsible, it was like finally getting medicine to deal with the pain.

"How do you feel?" Riley inquired as she held Katie in her arms. Riley didn't even seem to notice that Katie was covered in blood, and the man who's blood she was covered in, was still gurgling and bleeding to death.

"It still hurts, you know? But... I do feel better." Katie answered after a moment.

"Those that say that Revenge is pointless, that it ruins your life, are full of shit. They only think that, because they are bound by petty moralities or laws. When you have the power to do anything... Revenge becomes... almost like a drug. I despise when people hurt you girls... but... I cannot deny that the feeling I get from Revenge... is almost orgasmic." Riley replied as she stroked Katie's hair. Even covered in blood, Riley found her lover beautiful.

The other's adopted looks of understanding and they offered nods.

"Is it wrong that I'm glad they're dead?" Daphne asked after a moment.

"No. Killing your enemies is an accomplishment. These people tried to kill you, you killed them first, there's nothing to feel bad about that. Humans, try to claim that they are above their own instincts. They claim that they are above their base desires. But they're wrong. Humans, by their very nature, are cruel, sadistic, and violent beyond measure most times. I've always tried to get this through to you girls... killing is what humans have always done... and it's what they've always been good at." Riley answered as she looked over at them, her arms still wrapped around Katie.

"You sound almost like you admire that about us. I thought that's what you hated about humanity... that we keep killing each other?" Luna inquired.

"I hate how humans try to justify their murderous urges. I hate how humans try to make everything, political, or cultural, or economical. Most Soldiers got it right, they kill to protect the ones they love. That's a justification I can get behind. Killing those that try to kill you, that's what makes humanity stronger. That competition, and struggle for dominance, helps to elevate your species. It's when a man claims that he's killing for fun or pleasure, that I despise him. At that point... he stops being a human being. He becomes a demon, like me. I guess... in the simplest of terms. I admire human brutality when it comes from their most basic parts. Their drive to beat others, and to protect their loved ones. When you try to make it political or try to justify it as the right thing to do, you're putting morality behind it, and killing should never be about morality. You kill a person, because he is a threat to you... that I can get behind. You kill a person because you 'think' he is a threat to you, and I'll put you down myself, for being a moron." Riley answered with a thoughtful look.

"I think I get it. You hate how people try to justify the reason they kill people. How they try to hide behind cultural, societal, religious or political norms. I guess I can get behind that. When you kill, to beat the other guy... you're doing what you were made for. Doing what nature intended for you. But when you try to put some societal element behind it... that's when it becomes a problem." Daphne guessed.

"Basically yeah. A mugger shoots a woman and steals her purse. He's an asshole. There is no competition, she isn't a threat to you. A religious nut job guns down innocent people due to his belief or disbelief in a god, he's an asshole. The people he killed could have no greater difference to him, then their beliefs. I guess what I'm trying to say... is that I hate when people kill other people. I don't mind it when warriors kill other warriors. These four tried to kill us. So we killed them. However you look at it, that puts us on the same plain. When you kill someone, you are either a warrior, or a murderer. A warrior is someone who kills someone who is trying to kill them. A murderer kills those that aren't a threat. They kill for stupid reasons. I hate murderers. It's one of the main reasons why I despise Shinobi so much. They kill innocent, non threatening people, just because someone paid them too." Riley clarified earning nods of understanding from her mates.

Fleur glanced at the corpses, the corpses that they had made. She thought she would feel sick to her stomach... however... seeing these people dead... it made her feel so much better. They couldn't hurt them anymore. They weren't a threat anymore. In fact... if anything... Fleur felt nothing at all when she had killed Mebuki. She thought she would... but then again, her mother always said that Veela were very aggressive when it came to the protection of their families and mates. Mebuki was a threat, now she was dead, and Fleur had been the one to kill her. She felt absolutely nothing for the dead woman. She was just happy she was dead.

Luna always knew that one day, she would have to kill in order to remain by Riley's side. She had made peace with that fact. The act itself was so much easier then she ever imagined. She always thought her first kill would be in battle, fighting by Riley's side, not putting down some worthless morons whom tried to poison them.

Daphne was surprised by how she felt. She had seen Riley kill countless times, and Riley had acted as executioner on their behalf, many times when she took them on her hunts. Still though, she thought that taking a life with her own hands, would have been harder. But it wasn't. It was easy. She didn't feel sick to her stomach. She didn't feel upset. She just felt relieved that a problem was out of the way.

"I'm surprised." Itachi noted. He and Tom had been watching from behind the glass observation window as Riley's mates were blooded.

"What about?" Tom inquired.

"You'd think they would be having a harder time. Maybe it was the feeling of Revenge that dampened the blow?" Itachi wondered aloud.

"No... I doubt it was that." Tom replied as he stroked his chin.

"What do you think then?" Itachi asked as he gave the man a look.

"I think... I think that they're less human then they realize." Tom answered as he nodded at the girls.

"What makes you say that?" Itachi inquired as he glanced at the four girls Riley was with.

"Demonic possession occurs when a demon inhabits your body right? Their have also been cases where Jinchuriki become immune to the negative affects of Youki because it has been flowing in their veins for so long?" Tom stated.

"True... but none of them are Jinchuriki, and Riley hasn't possessed them." Itachi reminded him.

"You're right. But... They are bonded to her on a spiritual, and magical level. Plus she engages in physical activity with them constantly. They are constantly being bombarded by her demonic presence. Is it so out of line to believe that her constant contact with them is causing some sort of physical change to their mental chemistry?" Tom inquired.

Itachi looked thoughtful for a moment as he stared back into the room. Just the way they were all acting. The girls had seemed nervous about the prospect of killing. However... the second Riley told them to do it, they did without question or hesitation. Riley wasn't just a demon after all. She was an Archdemon. A being of indescribable power. One that could shatter countries with her raw power. Was it out of line to believe that constant contact with such a being would warp a person mindset? No... No it wasn't. But then that begged the question... How much was being around Riley, truly affecting those around her. Were they all losing touch with things that made them human. What effects did constant contact with an Archdemon have on the human body?

Itachi was thoughtful as Riley and her mates exited the room. Katie had been cleaned with a **Scourigify** , and by now, Jin Soruku had died of blood loss.

"What now my love?" Fleur inquired.

"Now? Now... I'm going to the Leaf." Riley answered as a monstrous grin spread across her face.

"You're finally going to destroy it?" Itachi inquired.

"Yes." Riley answered with a nod as her mates and allies stared at her. For a few moments, Riley was silent, finally she locked eyes with Itachi. "Gather the Legion."

Itachi looked slightly surprised. "You're planning on taking them with you?"

"Only those that wish to. I'm done with the Leaf. They've been the cause of too much pain in my life. I'm going to find all those who will come with me… and then I'm going to destroy every fortress… every outpost, and every garrison, until I reach the Leaf itself. Then… I'm gonna burn it to the ground!" Riley growled out, her fists clenched in fury.

"So... the time has finally come?" Voldemort stated with a thoughtful look.

"I've given them enough time to contemplate their place within the village. I'll destroy their entire military outside of the Leaf… I'll make sure they know I'm coming. Those that choose to remain within the village's walls… will die. The next time I set foot in the Leaf… will be the last time anything lives there." Riley replied with a snarl as she turned and walked off her mates following close behind her. Itachi and Voldemort shared a look before Itachi headed off to gather the Legion.

"I am coming with you, my love." Fleur stated to Riley as the four of them caught up with her.

"Same." Katie agreed.

"Me too." Luna added.

"It's time to end this." Daphne agreed.

"I knew you girls would be coming." Riley stated with a smile.

"Where are we off too?" Daphne inquired after a moment of walking.

"Back to Hogwarts. I'm going to gather up all our friends and tell them what's happening. Then... I'm going to give them the chance to come with me." Riley answered earning nods of understanding from her mates.

A short while later they found themselves back in Riley's room, where she had called all of her friends to her.

They sat in silence for several moment, they all were wondering why Riley had called them together.

Finally Riley let out a sigh and addressed them. "I know who carried out the poisoning attack. A man and woman from the Hidden Leaf village, Jin Soruku and Mebuki Haruno. They are both members of the Leaf civilian council. Both were pissed at me for making the Leaf look incompetent and for taking away the Uchiha and their chances to marry their daughters to the Heir of the clan. Two wizards, involved in the attack on Dover, a few days ago, delivered the poison to a mailing office in France that delivered the letters to our families. Barty Crouch Sr. also aided in the attack. Some of you had family who was hospitalized. Some of you may also be aware, but I'll get the rest of you up to speed... Katie's mother died in the attack."

Their was quiet murmuring throughout the crowd. Some sent sympathetic looks to Katie, whom had her fists clenched in anger, and was taking deep meditative breaths. Avenged or not, the wound was still fresh and it still hurt. It probably would for some time. Many in the group looked contemplative while others scowled angrily.

"All five were put to death moments ago. My mates killed four of them. Crouch Sr. was put down by his son." Riley added after a moment.

"Are you guys alright?" Hermione asked of Riley's mates.

"Yeah... wasn't as hard as I thought it would be." Daphne replied.

"It makes me feel better knowing they're gone... but... it doesn't bring her back." Katie added after a moment. Fleur draped an arm over her shoulder and held her close as a few tears built in her eyes.

"I say good riddance. These people were cowards. Instead of facing their problem and challenging you, they tried to attack our families. They deserved to be put down like wild animals." Theo stated earning many nods of agreement, especially from his girlfriend Ginny.

"Very soon… I'm going to go to the Land of Fire… and I'm going to purge it of all association with the Leaf. Every base. Every Garrison. Every platoon or guard outpost. I'm going to kill them all. The Leaf will know I'm coming. Any who flee… before I arrive… will be spared. But once I arrive… any within the village… will have forfeited their lives. I'm going to eradicate that village. I'm going to kill the Fourth Hokage. I'm going to make sure the whole world… knows of my power. And when the deed is done… I will infuse the area with my poisonous Youki… so that nothing can possibly live there, ever again." Riley informed them all, her eyes alight with malice and fury.

"Any who wish too… may come with me." Riley stated after a moment.

Looks of interest and contemplations swept through the crowd. Many started to whisper or share glances.

"I know… some of you wish to be soldiers, fighting alongside me. But I also know… not all of you have it in you to be killers. Those who truly think they have it in them…. Now is the time for vengeance. But know… I won't think any less of you, for not coming with. The population of Konoha is around two million. I expect a large portion of that number will be dead soon. So… the time for hand holding is done. If you wish to fight by my side… this is your first true chance. It wont be the last… so don't think I'm forcing you to choose now. If you hold any doubt in your minds… then stay here. But… if you wish for revenge against the village that has become so corrupt that it attacked your families and your friend's families, out of spite... this is the way." Riley stated to them. For some… it was instant. People like Draco, Grabbe and Goyle were up in a flash.

"This has been a long time coming. I'm in." Draco stated, with a smirk

"Me too." Crabbe added as he rose to his feet.

"Same." Goyle stated simply. All three young men bore focused looks. They were fighters, this was what they had always wanted to do.

Others looked contemplative. One by one though, they rose to their feet and declared their intentions to join. For years they had stood with Riley. She had trained them and encouraged them. Her presence and her might, made them believe that anything was possible. Riley was invincible in their eyes, and she was their leader. They all bore different minds, but they had long ago, decided to stand by Riley's side and do amazing things with her. With fear, trepidation and excitement, they all declared their intentions to fight by her side.

"I am with you, my love… now and forever." Fleur stated. Her voice carried steely conviction, and a burning anger to avenge Katie's pain.

"The time has finally come, to stand by your side in battle. I'm not going to miss out on it." Luna declared. One could tell she was angry. Her own father could have been one of the casualties of this attack. Had luck not been with him, he would have chosen to stay home, in which case he would have joined Katie's mother in death

"I'll fight with you." Daphne stated. She wasn't the kind of person to face such threats head on, so she was in all reality quite fearful of the march into battle. But she was also brave. She wouldn't just sit back because she was afraid. And besides… her own family had been attacked as well. She was not the kind of person to let such an attack slide.

Katie was silent as she locked eyes with Riley. The anger, the sadness… and the rage in her eyes, was more then enough of an answer. But she still spoke after a moment. "These monsters… all they ever do is make like harder for others. If today is the day they cease to exist… I say good riddance."

Riley was honestly surprised as she stared around at all of her friends. Some bore conviction, others fear. Some were enraged, and others terrified. But they all stood and declared their intention to follow Riley into battle.

"I can't believe we're really doing this… do you really think we're ready?" Pansy found herself asking as fear finally pushed the question out.

"I've taught you all well. You're strong. All of you. You work together… you fight together, and there is nothing in this world, that can beat you. All of you… will live to see the end of this." Riley answered with a fire burning in her eyes.

"You really think we can make it through this without dying?" Draco asked.

"No… I suspect… no… I know, some of you will die in this attack. But by all the power that is within me… you wont stay dead. As long as I don't wait hours to do it… I can bring you back as many times as it takes. I hold an ability, that can resurrect the dead. But they will only come back as themselves, so long as I use the technique before a certain time limit has passed. Before the attack, I'm going to have my mother place a seal on all those coming with me. This seal, will reverse summon you to my position if you die. And I'll resurrect you. As many times as it takes… but by the gods, all of you will live to see the Leaf fall." Riley explained to them.

Katie looked contemplative at hearing that… there was a question on her mind… Riley felt it and answered through a mental reply.

" _I had to use this technique on your father. He was dead when I got there. But he had died from the poison. Your mother fell down the stairs. She was dead a few hours before your father. I'm sorry my love. I was too late to save her. If I had used the technique on her at that point, she would have returned as a monster."_ Riley explained to her.

Katie was quiet for a moment before nodding and sending a reply back. _"You did what you could. I still have a father because of you. So thank you._ "

Riley was quiet for a moment, before she nodded and created a large number of wood clones. The wood clones transformed into her friends and headed out to take their places so that people in Hogwarts wouldn't suspect. Classes had been canceled for a few days, and the wards around Hogwarts, weren't allowing any mail to the students. All mail was filtered to Dumbledore whom was using magic to check each letter for poison before passing it on to the students, meaning the old man was up in his office most of the day, checking the mail for any dangers.

With that done, Riley took all of her friends to the Hidden village, where Itachi had finished gathering everyone. Including Kushina, Arturia, Naruko and Hinata, whom was just starting to develop a knot in her stomach from her pregnancy.

As soon as Riley arrived she was hit with a barrage of questions.

"What of our families?" Was the first question many people asked, especially Konohamaru, Ino, Hinata, and Choji.

So Riley decided to address their questions. She started with most of the random shinobi whom had family in the village. Her response to them, was that when she began to attack the Leaf forces, she would allow them to send messages to their loved ones in Konoha. These secret messages would be delivered by Loki. They would tell them to come to the top of Hokage monument, before the final attack on Konoha. If they were there, then Riley would spare them and allow them to leave. If not… they would die like the rest of the villagers.

For Ino, Choji and Konohamaru, Riley stated that right before the attack she would kidnap all members of their clans and bring them to the mountain. Once there, those three would have to convince them to leave, otherwise… Riley would end them.

And finally for Hinata. Riley had little love for the Hyuuga, so she had to ask Hinata why she would even bother sparing them. Since they were some of her tormentors when she was younger.

Hinata was quiet for a while, she was obviously trying to think up a proper response. Finally, after several minutes, she asked for a compromise. She asked that in exchange for Riley sparring the side branch and her little sister… she could kill all of the main branch members. That would make Hinata clan leader, since everyone thought she was dead, she, more then likely, hadn't been disowned. With her in charge of the Hyuuga clan, Hinata swore that the clan would repay the debt they would owe Riley. They would serve her and the village she had built for as long as it took.

Riley was actually intrigued by the offer. She had never considered forcing her old tormentors to pay her back for their cruelty when she was younger. Mostly she just thought it better to end them. But something about making the whole Hyuuga clan her bitches, for a few decades, just made her smile inside. I mean... the uptight Hyuuga, forced to do whatever bitch work Riley wanted at the time... that was almost too good to pass up.

"Very well… Hinata Hyuuga. I will spare your sister and the branch family. I assume you'll remove their caged bird seals after you're in charge? With that being done, your clan will owe me their freedom. I won't punish the children that were too young, or born after I left the village. But those that were over the age of ten during my time in the Leaf village, will serve as part of Britain's military for a twenty year term of service. Basically… every able bodied branch member will join the military for two decades, in which they will repay the debt they owe me for being cunts during my childhood. All of their young children and those born from this point onward, will be exempt from this arrangement. After the twenty years are up, your clan is free to do as they wish. Those in the military can stay, or leave. Also… to encourage them to remain, while they serve the military, they will be given every right that all Legionnaires have. And should they suffer any injury in the line of duty, that prohibits them from continuing on, they will be freed from service. Your clan will repay the debt they owe me through hard work. But I will not put them in another cage, as the Hyuuga main branch has. Any non combatants from the clan will also be exempt from the twenty years of service." Riley explained to her.

Many were actually surprised that Riley was willing to compromise. Maybe it was just because they were so used to just killing her enemies, but in the end… it made sense. She was still getting revenge by forcing them to serve her. But by giving it a time limit and setting certain restrictions, she ensured that the side branch realized that this was punishment for their actions once upon a time, but… that their was also an end in sight. After twenty years… they were free. They could, at that point, do whatever they wanted. And for many… it was a goal that was within reach. Plus… honestly… twenty years of doing what they had always done… and getting paid to do it… plus equal rights… it may suck… but it was way better then the alternative.

"Thank you. I swear… on my life and magic, the Hyuuga will repay this debt and earn forgiveness for our past sins." Hinata swore.

After that, Riley addressed the crowd. "I go to end the Leaf. I go to end my personal grievances against that place. I ask, that any of you that have scores to settle, grudges to fulfill, or wrongs to right… come with me."

Many of the witches and Wizards that served Voldemort in the last war, were quick to offer their support. They still recalled all of their friends that Minato had killed on behalf of the Light side in the last war. Voldemort himself was quick to offer his support. He was eager to see an end to this threat that had caused him so much pain in the last war. Others like Kakashi, saw it as their duty to cleanse the world of the corruption that the Leaf had become. He also hoped to have a few of his friends spared.

It hadn't been that long, but during the few short months that the people had been here, they had found themselves living a better life. They got paid regularly. They hadn't been forced to commit atrocities, for the sake of payment. Since coming here, they had lived simple, straightforward lives. And after the attack on Dover, many found themselves being hailed as heroes by magical Britain. Many were at first hesitant. But… being Legionnaires… serving Britain… it was so much better then when they were in the Leaf. They weren't paid killers anymore. They were soldiers… protectors… heroes… it was honestly a great feeling for many of them to not have to do some of the terrible shit that the Leaf made them do. They didn't have to kill children, or torture innocent families anymore. They didn't have to serve and protect, horrible corrupt politicians and business men. They were an army. An army that would protect their new homeland. Sure their were still corrupt politicians that they had to report too, but now they couldn't just offer up payment and force them to commit any number of atrocities.

It may not have been that long, but the idea… the concept… and the whole lifestyle, in general, was immensely more appealing then simply being seen as tools, to be used then cast aside like the life of a shinobi so often appears.

Riley just watched as many chatted amongst each other. She wasn't forcing any of them to come with her. She wasn't making them fight their place of birth. They all knew of the things the Leaf had done, and they had learned so much more from Anko since coming here. She had zero qualms about revealing any and all secrets that she knew of, and man did she know of some terrible shit that went on in the underbelly of Konoha. As more information began to circulate through the legion, many more began to understand that Konoha was no different then Iwa, or Kiri, or Kumo. They were all cesspools, filled with killers, whom only cared about a paycheck. They had all been fooled into believing that Konoha was a shining gem, amidst the coals, that were the other hidden villages. And now that the wool had been pulled back… many were angry about the lie they had lived.

"Mother… before we depart, I need you to create a seal for me. This seal… will reverse summon any of our forces who die in this attack, to me. I will resurrect them." Riley stated to Kushina. Kushina was surprised to hear the Riley was capable of resurrecting the dead but she was quick to nod, none the less.

By this point, Kushina had regained a lot of her old strength. She may not have been up to her old level, but she was getting close.

"Grandfather Madara, Mother, I would have the two of you by my side, as I end this." Riley stated to the two. Both nodded in reply.

"What of me, my dear?" Hashirama inquired.

"When we get to the Leaf… Great-Grandfather… I would ask that you put Tsunade to rest. Loki has informed me that she is still in a coma, and the doctors fear she is brain dead. I hold no love for the woman… but as her grandfather… I wont deny you the chance to ease her on to the next great journey." Riley stated to him, her love for her grandfather, outweighing her desire to see Tsunade suffer more.

Hashirama offered a nod. It was something that he felt he should do. As her only living family member, other then Kushina, he should be the one to 'pull the plug' as it were. Tsunade may have done terrible things… and she may have fallen far in his eyes, but she was still his granddaughter. He still remembered teaching her how to gamble when she was a small child. It filled him with a sense of relief to know that at the very least, he could see her one last time, and allow her to pass on. Tsunade was a proud woman… being cooped up in a hospital bed, connected to machines to keep her alive, was something she would have never tolerated. She was much like her Great-Uncle in that way.

"As soon as the seals are ready… we march." Riley stated to the crowd. "We don't go as Legionnaires. I'm not doing this for Britain. I'm doing this for me. All those who choose to follow, will do so for the same reasons. Prepare yourselves. We march to war soon."

From there, Riley explained to them all, that they were free to word their letters to their families, however they wanted, but before they could send them, Voldemort would place a curse over the letters. Anyone whom opened the letters, was forced to fulfill a certain set of conditions. Most notably, not speaking of the contents of the letter to anyone. In short, they were all informed to send such letters to the heads of their families, whom could just order the rest of the family to do what they wanted. This curse would prevent those receiving the letter, from informing the Hokage or others within the Leaf government.

 **-Three hours later-**

Riley stood outside of the hospital room, where Katie's father was. Inside, Katie was sitting next to her dad's bed. He was still asleep, having been dead for so long, had made his revival a trying one. Katie simply sat next to him. She didn't say or do anything. She just sat there, staring at him.

After a few more quiet moments Riley stepped into the room. She approached Katie and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Is it time?" Katie inquired, her eyes not leaving her father's sleeping form.

"Yes." Riley replied.

Katie offered a nod and rose to her feet. She leaned forward and kissed her father's forehead and offered him a saddened look. After a few moments she turned to Riley and the two departed, they made a quick stop to pick up Luna and Daphne whom were also saying their goodbyes to their families.

Something odd had occurred when they were getting Luna though. The two found her sitting next to her father, talking to him. Neither knew what the two had been talking about, but when they arrived he asked the question, "Where are you off to little moon?"

"It's a secret." Luna replied.

Her father nodded, almost like he actually understood something from the reply. He then stated, "It's good to have secrets sometimes."

Luna nodded in agreement and before stating "Some secrets are best left as secrets.

Something about the way that Luna said that… Riley just felt almost as if that statement was directed towards her. She had no clue why, she just felt like Luna was trying to convey something. However, she didn't have time to ask so she just tucked that bit of info away for later.

They made it back to the village where those that had chosen to come were gathering. Nearly three fourth's of Voldemort's death eaters, along with just under half the shinobi, had chosen to come with. Many in the hopes of freeing their families and gaining position by helping Riley defeat Konoha. Itachi and the Uchiha were present. Only the few that were too young, were left in the care of the Nara, whom mostly chose to stay behind. Only two Nara had decided to come with. Shikaku, and Shikamaru. Both for the same reason. To help their friends escape the village before it was too late.

With that being settled everyone geared up for battle. For protection, Riley gave them all a Dementor to wear. Many were left stunned when a few hundred Dementors shot from Riley's cloak and wrapped themselves around them. The Dementors were immune to almost all forms of magic and those that weren't covered by a dementor were vulnerable to the effects of their presence. With the Dementors to both shield them and hide their identities, the force set off.

Using Shikaku's knowledge of Leaf military infrastructure, they targeted their first base. The plan was simple. Using their overwhelming power, they would move from base to base, slaughtering all of the Leaf's forces, and working their way to Konoha. After each victory, Riley would resurrect any of their dead, along with any dead friends or relatives of her own force that died in the fighting, and then let them all rest in Kamui, using it's time dilation. Then they would attack again, rinse and repeat until they made it to Konoha. Normally this sort of plan would be doomed to fail, since they were heavily outnumbered, however… the force they possessed consisted of Riley, whom was as strong as the six tails. Kurama, the nine tails. Several S-Rank threats like Itachi, Kushina, Arturia, Voldemort, and Kakashi. Riley's familiars, which were about half as strong as the one tails. As well as Madara and Hashirama, two of the strongest shinobi the world had ever seen.

At this point Loki was delivering the letters to those within Konoha, along with a few other letters to specific clans or groups that Riley demanded to surrender in exchange for their lives, like the Inuzuka for instance. The dog clan was immensely loyal, but they also despised bullies, and had long been allies with the Aburame. Shibi thought it was possible Tsume would surrender if the option was available and she knew that her clan and allies were safe. It was made even more likely since, while feral, the woman wasn't stupid. Once they had heard of the destruction of their external forces the Inuzuka might just surrender if they knew their lives would be spared. Riley hadn't ever had a problem with the Inuzuka. They tended to just ignore her, which was why she didn't take them the first time, but she figured why not? If they fought, she'd kill them, if they surrendered, she'd spare them.

Aside from that, Riley made sure to inform all of her allies that if they came across any of their friends or family while attacking the external bases, to bring them to her, dead or alive, Riley would either capture them, or revive them, and then capture them. This order saw many of her allies', spirits rise. As long as the person in particular wasn't one of her many assailants when she was younger, Riley had few qualms about sparing them. And if they were, as long as they were only just bullies, well, she had already decided to force the Hyuuga to work off their debt to her as punishment… what was a few more?

A few clans had been specifically branded for death. Those like the Kurama, wouldn't be spared. Yakumo didn't have any remaining feelings for the clan that had abandoned her, and she never bothered to plead for their rescue. To her, they were nothing.

Riley also made sure to inform Hinata, Choji and Ino, specifically that a few of their clansmen had put her in the hospital when she was younger, these people, she would kill. Picking on her was one thing, so was kicking her out of shops or overpricing her, but actually trying to kill her, that was an entirely different thing. While Hinata only nodded meekly in reply to that, mostly because Riley was terrifying when angry, Choji actually grew a spine and had replied that as long as she showed a memory proving that, that person had done the crime she was acusing them of, he would personally stand by her, and help her attain justice. Choji hated bullies, mostly due to his own treatment at the hands of bullies when he was younger. The Akimichi heir had a strong sense of justice and any adult whom had tried to intentionally hurt a child was scum in his eyes.

Hearing Choji's words, Ino heartily agreed. Anyone whom would harm a child wasn't worthy of remaining in their clans.

The only thing that needed to be done now was to connect, Arturia, Shikaku, and Kakashi to the Gravemind so that they could communicate telepathically with Riley, Itachi, Voldemort, Kushina, Hashirama, Madara, and Riley's familiars. Those three in specific were chosen for roles as Lieutenants in this attack, alongside Kushina, Voldemort and Itachi. This wasn't a battle for the legion, they were Ralael's army right now.

With everyone, on the same page, the force made it to their first destination. A large fortress close to the border of the land of Grass. This was the Leaf's largest fortress and the closest one they had to Iwa. Due to the war both side were gearing up for, this fortress was positively overflowing with Shinobi.

Riley stared out at the fortress with blood red eyes. Today would mark the beginning of the end for Konoha. At her side were those that had chosen to fight. Nearly Three hundred warriors. Some were anxious. Others, fearful. But all of them were ready.

"Would you please do the honors?" Riley inquired as she glanced over at Madara.

With a smirk, Madara stepped forward. He brought his hands together in a single hand sign, then with a single inhale, he expunged a massive wall of flames from his mouth. Nothing could be heard over the roar of flames. The small army watched in amazement as the one hundred foot high wall of fire rushed forward and consumed the outer wall of the fortress. Screams of pain could suddenly be heard as those guards that stood on the wall were consumed by flame.

 **To Be Continued...**

 ** _Alright... this is a long ass chapter. Konoha ends next chapter, hope you enjoy. Hope I did well with the little plot about the poisoning. Someone please correct me by I am almost positive I never mentioned Crouch Sr. getting killed in Fourth year. I thought he'd make a good culprit since he broke the law to save his son, why wouldn't he try to throw the legion off track if he thought they would target Barty? I wonder what Luna's secret words meant? I hope you're ready for the next chapter. and Yes their will be a lot of emotion. Especially when Riley finishes the fight and executes her old tormentors whom tried to kill her._**

 ** _Also... I was wondering if anyone had a good idea for some embarrassing shit to do to the Hyuuga side branch, plus any others that are put on the shit list. Offer up some funny ideas. I've already got cleaning out the toilets and wear ridiculous clothes if Riley feels the urge. But do please keep it somewhat tame. Perhaps I'll set up a system where the Hyuuga and others can volunteer to humiliate themselves in order to reduce their collective time in servitude by doing stupid shit like stripping naked, covering their nipples and buttcheeks in peanut butter and letting a pack of dogs loose on them. Funny stuff like that. Riley will get her payment, but like I said originally. she wont always just kill people... she'll get her payback in other ways, like humiliation for instance._**

 _ **Also... Does anyone know how Riley is going to destroy the Leaf? I want you guys to guess, I wanna hear what you think would be appropriate for it's destruction? Anyone whom get's close will get an internet cookie. anyway... I hope you like and sorry for the later update, I was busy trying to figure out how to structure this. JA NE!**_


	64. Chapter 56

**Time for war. Hope you enjoy the end of the ark. The Leaf is finished now.** **K… so… I know some of you are wondering why this took so long to get out, well… someone informed me that I made a mistake in my ages. You see… Riley was born on October tenth, I got the dates wrong and she was ten when starting Hogwarts. So I've spent the last few days going back and making those corrections, while also cleaning up my story. I didn't make any large changes, only added a few things, like I introduced Diana as one of Fleur's major bullies way back when Riley and her were still just writing to each other. No major changes occurred, just some minor stuff to help the story flow better, so hopefully, those that like to reread will have a bit of an easier times. While writing this, I am on chapter 31 with corrections, which I started from chapter 6, so please bare with me while I finish the rest as the latter chapters are much longer then the earlier ones.**

 **Also…** **just so we are all aware. Riley is on the cusp of ascending to the sixth tail. She's pretty much there already, so her level of raw power is absolutely monstrous. I've received a lot of cool ideas for destroying Konoha, but the general consensus was that everyone wanted it to be like a massive middle finger to Konoha as it burns. Thx for all the guesses, some of you were close to what I had planned. I hope you like this chapter, and just as a note, this whole chapter is basically going to be a continues fight.**

 **Broken Angel**

 **Chapter 56**

Everyone stood in silence for several moments while the fire raged. Just over the roar of flame, an alarm could be heard, signaling to the inhabitants of the fortress and the scouts in the surrounding area, that they were under attack.

This was one of Konoha's staging fortresses closest to Iwa. Due to the war building up, a large number of shinobi were crammed into the fortress. Just under seven thousand ninja resided within. Riley had a force of just over two hundred, yet even so, the Leaf ninja were so boned. Madara and Hashirama could both handle armies half the size of the one that the leaf had mustered. The two of them together? It they could have wrecked that fortress and killed everyone inside with complete ease. Add in Kushina, Kakashi, Arturia, Voldemort and Itachi, plus Riley familairs, and Riley herself and yeah… outnumbered they may be, but the power difference between Riley's force and Konoha's was so friggin' astronomical it was almost hilarious.

About thirty seconds passed as the group waited for the order to attack. Finally the order came as Riley raised her wand and fired an overpowered **Bombarda Maxima** at the wall. The power of the spell was so great that it blew out the flames near it as it passed by. With an earthshaking boom, the spell impacted the wall, the resulting explosion sent fifty feet of the walls length, flying into the sky.

The debris reigned all over the surrounding area. Riley's army stood in anticipation for several moments before she took a step forward. Many began to walk with her. It was odd for many of them. This slow approach and build up was so uncommon in shinobi battles. Riley was in her form as Ralael and her forces were draped in tattered cloaks, each one covered by a dementor. The armies presence gave off a ghastly feel to it, and it's slow march towards the shattered fortress would have made anyone watching run in terror. The Dementors covered their bodies like tattered cloaks, cloth was pulled over their faces, obscuring them from outside view, yet for some reason, it did little to affect anyone's sight. The black cloth was so thin, that they were easily able to see through it, even in the early morning dawn.

A bonus to having the Dementors act as armor, was that they're presence could still be felt. Those within the fortress felt a cold chill wash over the entire castle. Several thousand men and woman stopped what they were doing as the hairs on every part of their bodies stood on end.

Like an army of wraiths, the black army marched through the ruined wall. Shinobi inside, raised their weapons to prepare for the attack. Most that had been on the wall, had been burned by the fire, or tossed by Riley's spell.

Large swaths of Shinobi were fathering behind the ruined wall, forming battle lines. They believed this to be the work of Iwa, which was why all of them collectively shit their pants when they spotted the winged angel marching at the front of small army.

"It's Ralael!" One shouted only for a bolt of magic to take his head clean off. Riley's staff appeared in her hand, and with a single tap to the ground, a burst of fireballs shot into the air. The number of fireballs multiplied till there were thousands of them. They weren't large, only about the size of a bludger, but there were so many of them that many of the assembled Leaf forces had no way of dodging. Riley's forces watched with amazement as a sea of fireballs coated the rest of the fortress. Hundreds of Leaf ninja were set ablaze while others dodged or threw up defensive ninjutsu like mud walls. Screams tore through the air as fire consumed large swaths of the fortress.

Riley heard a whistling through the air as a large spear like instrument was fired from a nearby tower. More then likely, it was a shinobi designed Ballista.

The three foot spear headed right for her, with a smirk Riley caught it. The ease at which she did so, surprised even a few of her Shinobi allies. She just reached up and caught the flying spear as it headed for her head.

Spinning the short spear in her hand she threw it like a javelin, right back at the tower. She aimed at the base of the tower and cast **Engorgio,** causing the three foot long spear, to multiply in size. By the time it hit the base of the tower, the spear was now thirty feet long and nearly three feet wide. It speared right through the base of the tower, taking out much of the foundation and causing the tower to collapse. Riley spotted two shinobi, dive out of the firing window as the tower fell. She made sure to banish them back through the window before they could fully escape.

By now her firestorm had ended and the shinobi were regrouping and preparing to charge.

With a defiant yell, a cluster of five hundred ninja broke into a straight charge towards her forces, while two more groups of around fifty, broke off and headed around them, intent on surrounding her force.

Riley let out a menacing chuckle, that found many of her allied death eaters grinning, with a simple look, Riley destroyed one of the two flanking forces with **Amaturasu.** Fifty men and woman, vanished as a swirling sphere of black flames, consumed them.

With a growl Riley allowed her killing intent to slam into the charging shinobi army. Many of them froze in their spots. Adding into the fear, Riley called forth her nine wraiths. Five appeared from her shadow, while the other four stepped out of her mate's shadows, earning surprised looks from the four. Each one of the wraiths let out an ear piercing screech which woke the shinobi from their fear induced paralysis, and caused nearly eighty percent of them to fall to their knees clasping their ears and screaming in terror.

Riley's own force felt unnerved by the Wraith's cry, but the presence of the Dementor's on their persons, caused the effects of the screech to be avoided. Riley made a mental note to later train her forces in resisting the wraith's scream, so they wouldn't have to rely on the dementor's to block it out.

Riley quickly summoned forth her familiars, and glanced at RAAM. She gave her vicious general a nod, and he turned to a section of her forces.

" **With me! Fight!"** The twisted general snarled at a portion of her forces. He then turned and charged towards the cowering force of five hundred, before them. Around forty wizards and shinobi let out battle cries and charged after RAAM. They knew he was Riley's servant and if he was giving an order, to treat it like it was Riley's own.

" _Arturia. Take a squad and put down those attempting to get around us."_ Riley sent a mental command to her guardian. Arturia nodded and motioned for Kakashi and a group of about ten shinobi to follow her. With a nod, the twelve of them charged towards the fifty ninja, whom were attempting to circle their group.

" _Tom… Clear out the fortress. Itachi, push to the other side of the base and prepare to deal with the returning scouts. Skorge, Fenrir, go with them."_ Riley sent more orders to her forces. With that, Tom took the rest of the Death eaters, and took to the skies. They flew into the windows of the fortress and engaged the shinobi within. Itachi took the rest of the ninja, and made past where RAAM and the rest of their forces were fighting shinobi.

By now, the only ones left standing with Riley were her few remaining familiars, the wraiths, her mates, her friends, Kushina, Hashirama, Naruko, and Madara.

Riley glanced at the head wraith, the one that used to be Genma, and nodded. The wraith let out another scream, causing more Leaf ninja to cower in terror, and it then charged in to join RAAM alongside four other wraiths.

The remaining four Wraiths, stuck close to Riley's mates.

The Wraith's screams caused terror to echo throughout the field, the presence of the dementors caused many of the weaker willed ninja to simply stop fighting and cower. These two effects combined caused some weak willed shinobi to fall to their knees or start to flee in terror. Her Army looked like dementors with legs. Her Wraiths looked like dementors with legs, wearing armor beneath their robes. Each wraith had it's sword drawn and they moved with unnatural speed through the crowds of ninja. Even outnumbered twenty to one, Riley's forces had the power, and the morale busting affects of the dementors and the wraiths.

Deciding to sure up her forces power, Riley released many of the dementors tied to the king that she wore. Hundreds of dementors rushed from her body and swarmed the fortress. With the additional presence of more dementors many Leaf ninja literally froze in terror. They were all cut down quickly. Leaf ninja were killed or captured left and right, whole platoons stood stock still as the overwhelming presence of the Dementor horde caused them to relive their worst memories. Being ninja, they had many of those. Occasionally the Wraiths would let out another ear piercing screech. While it could be heard by everyone, Riley's allies were shielded from it's terrorizing affects by the dementor's they wore as cloaks.

Throughout the whole fight, the Leaf ninja on her side, kept their eyes open for friends or family. They were told to bring them to Riley. Dead or alive she would save them. Many were hesitant to believe that she could do it, that she could truly bring the dead back to life. That is, until one shinobi found his younger brother dead on the field. He quickly grabbed him and brought him to Riley. Just as she said she would, Riley used **Rinne Rebirth** to bring him back. This is what the technique had been made for, Riley knew. To bring dead armies back to life, mere moments after death. The technique, took such little chakra and energy if used quickly enough.

Her ally watched in awe as the slash to his brother's throat healed over and he sputtered back to life. Riley quickly hit him with a stunner so that he wouldn't be a problem, then sealed him into **Kamui**. Her ally offered her a grateful nod, and from there, any hesitation her force fought with, faded.

Riley glanced back at her friends and family as the battle raged. Many were staring at her with reverence as they watched her call forth the dead man's soul from the afterlife. She gave her friends a look and motioned them towards RAAM. Earning nods, many charged forward to join the fray. Madara and Hashirama were in excellent form. The two spun through the crowd, lashing out with their own signature Taijutsu. Men and woman fell left and right. The two fought with bone crushing force, and this was only the beginning. By day's end, the two would finally return to form, and show their allies why they had always been feared.

Kushina stuck to the safe tactics. She fought with twin katana's and glided past unknowing shinobi, slashing them to pieces with her skills. She wasn't back up to her old skills, but she was damn close, and this was her chance to finally flex her muscles after so many years. She wasn't going to waste this opportunity. The Red Death had finally returned.

Riley's friends stuck together, they worked together like they always had, using tactics they had come up with over years of training, they took down one opponent, after another. Some, like Draco, Grabbe and Goyle, had already been blooded. They knew how to kill, Riley had taken many of her friends out bounty hunting during the previous summer. Not always to kill, but to give them all some battle experience. Others like Hermione, or Tracy found themselves a bit stunned by the carnage of the combat around them. But the encouragement from their friends kept them from freezing. And on top of that, Riley's presence, encouraged her forces to fight on. Though it wasn't all Riley. Those like Hashirama and Madara, and even Arturia, provided the force with encouragement by their mere presence alone.

Riley glanced across the battlefield. Her forces were clearly outnumbered, even with the dementors out in force, she had roughly a thousand forces on the field. While the leaf sported nearly seven thousand. Still… because of the lives that shinobi lived, the dementors had an overwhelmingly negative affect on them. Many couldn't even move, they were so terrified. Only the truly stout of heart, or the completely heartless could avoid the dementors effect. Though many of those, weren't strong enough to fight off the Wraith's screams. Out of the seven thousand leaf ninja opposing them, Riley guessed only a few hundred could resist both effects and keep fighting. The rest were to stunned by the overwhelming feeling of despair and anguish brought on by the dementors and wraiths.

Riley spotted Katie and Luna fighting close by one another, they had both targeted a Chuunin whom was obviously terrified. The man let out a battle cry and charged towards the two, but his fear overrode his fighting ability. Katie delivered a kick to the man's chest, sending him back, then Luna stepped past her and fired off a **Reducto** into the man's head, killing him instantly.

Riley couldn't help the pride she felt. Something about watching her mates kill… it just filled her with all kinds of carnal joy. And then there was Katie, covered in Jin Soruku's blood… that was another thing. Gods… Riley couldn't explain how intensely erotic, she had found that sight to be. If Katie had been naked, Riley would have pounced on her right there. Riley never even considered for a moment, that these feelings that she felt, weren't natural. She never even realized that at that moment, her demonic emotions, and self, were finally beginning to see her mates as more then just mates. Riley loved them, as a human would. And her love was strong. But… seeing them kill… seeing them fight… it filled her heart in ways she had never experienced before.

Riley's eyes drifted over to Daphne, Tracy and Pansy. The three girls were fighting with a Jonin. The man had just knocked Tracy and Daphne to the ground and was looking ready to finish them, when Daphne's guard appeared behind him, driving it's sword through the man's heart. The jonin looked startled as he collapsed to the ground. The wraith let out another terrorizing screech causing many of their enemies to cover their ears.

Daphne quickly got to her feet and glanced around. She spotted Riley still standing at the broken entrance to the wall. She just stood there watching the fight play out. She was about to send a mental message to her when she spotted several dozen Leaf shinobi racing towards Riley from behind. More then likely they were several squads of patrols that had formed up to attack them from behind. Now it was clear to Daphne why Riley was still standing at the entrance.

Riley didn't even turn around as the Shinobi raced at her from behind. She just stood there as the force of around sixty made it to the hole in the wall. Just as they passed through, a massive bolt of magic hit the center of the group, sending several of them flying. None of them saw where the bolt of magic came from. And none of them would, for hanging above them on one side of the broken wall, was Amygdala, invisible to all but the truly mad.

The Creature slowly reached down and scooped three confused shinobi into it's hands. Others watched in terror and confusion as three of their own, were lifted into the air. The three were thrashing against the invisible force that held them, they tried hitting and stabbing at it, but to no avail. Once they were about twenty feet off the ground, Amygdala crushed them in it's powerful hands.

Blood and guts rained down on the rest of their platoon, many let out terrified screams, others started throwing kunai and shuriken at Riley, thinking she was the one responsible for their comrade's deaths. Some let out enraged cries and continued their charge towards Riley. As this happened, another three were scooped up, and lifted into the air, once again brought up and crushed.

Still thinking Riley was responsible, five ninja sped towards her. One dashed at Riley, sword drawn, he aimed to take her head off as he ran by. Right as he passed her and brought his blade to bear on her neck, she vanished in a burst of speed.

The speedy Jonin was stunned to see her simply vanish into thin air. He couldn't contemplate her disappearance for long, as he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his gut and lower back, and then his legs went numb. He glanced down to find a hand sticking out of his stomach. He heard someone chuckle from behind him and he suddenly realized his folly.

With a smirk, Riley released her toxic Youki into the man's body. He suddenly started screaming in agony as the poison seeped into his veins. Riley tore her hand out and left him to dissolve in her poison. She turned in place, right as another Leaf ninja stabbed towards her with a kunai.

With the skill of a professional, Riley caught the man by his wrist. She then grabbed his elbow and snapped his arm in the opposite direction it was supposed to go.

The young Chuunin let out a scream of pain as he stumbled back, his arm flailing uselessly along with him.

Riley approached him, eager to finish him off, when she heard someone shout out the fireball jutsu. Riley glanced at another Leaf ninja to her right, she watched as the man spit out a descent sized fireball at her. Getting sadistic, Riley raised her hand and used **Basho Tennin** to pull the man into his own fireball, she pulled him along, just fast enough that he traveled with his fireball and roasted alive in it.

As the fireball got closer, Riley pulled out her wand and fired off one of her more sinister curses at the downed man at her feet. This spell wasn't even a curse, really. It was a simple boiling charm, you used it to get water to superheat and start to boil. It was a seventh year charm, but nothing overly sinister. Until you used it on a person.

Riley had learned through Voldemort's memories, how to manipulate ordinary normal, 'light' spells into monstrously sadistic killing and torture techniques. Using a high powered boiling charm on a human body would cause their blood to boil in their veins. Only a true dark lord, or a psychopath would think of something like that.

The man at her feet was hit with the charm and started wailing. The pain he must have been feeling could only be described as unimaginable. With a smirk Riley turned and started to walk off, leaving one screaming man, and another trapped in his own technique. She only made it about five steps before the fireball hit the downed man and exploded, killing them both.

Never losing her smirk, Riley marched towards the last of the five that had targeted her. Of them, only two remained and they had regained enough of their senses to know whom they were dealing with. One turned to run, only for Riley to dash in front of him. He tried to bring up a kunai to defend himself, but Riley was much faster, she grabbed him by his neck and lifted him into the air. The man struggled against her grip, he even tried stabbing his kunai into her arm, but it did nothing.

His comrade, the only woman of the five, was flashing through handsigns. Right as she brought her hands together for the last sign, Riley waved her wand in the woman's direction, causing a spike of earth to blast out of the ground spearing the woman in the chest. The spear of stone, pierced right up underneath her breast-plate and through her heart, killing her instantly. She slumped, a determined look still plastered on her face. She was dead, so fast, that she didn't even have time to register that she had been hit.

With the other dealt with, Riley returned her attention to the man she held by the neck. He was still stabbing at her arm. His kunai felt like a pin prick in her arm, his blade pierced her flesh, only for it to heal and seal over the instant he removed his blade to strike again. Getting tired of his thrashing, Riley drove her fist into the man's gut. His eyes went wide and Riley felt movement run against her palm as she clutched his throat, suddenly the man's eyes burst out of his head, and his mouth burst open, spewing out bile and blood. Riley didn't mind that the man had vomited blood and awful on her, a simple wave of her hand and it was all gone.

She had punched the man so hard, that his organs had liquified by the pressure and then, the pressure forced his organs out from any opening his body had. With an amused chuckle, Riley tossed his body to the side and turned towards where Amygdala was continuing to terrorize the platoon of Leaf ninja that had attempted to attack them from behind.

By now, half of them were dead, and the other half were throwing around ninjutsu and weapons. It seems they had realized that there was some sort of invisible entity around them, and they were trying to hit it. Amygdala had crawled out of the way from it's perch atop the ruined wall and now sat crouched behind them. Even with it's massive size, it moved without sound and being invisible, meant that nothing could find it.

Riley actually let out a chuckle when she saw it reach out and push one of it's nails through a man's neck. To those whom couldn't seem Amygdala, it looked like the man's neck had exploded. Riley had found it amusing because she recalled Kurama doing that from time to time when they would train. He would just try to stab her with his nails, all the while saying 'poke'.

Riley felt a bit of pain, echo through her bond with her mates, and her head snapped towards the main battle. She quickly spotted Fleur, fighting a large burly shinobi. He delivered a kick to her chest and sent her flying back. She landed hard and quickly brought up her wand to face the shinobi's charge.

Fleur grit her teeth, as she leveled her wand at her opponent. The dementor cloaks helped block out almost all forms of damage, but they couldn't stop the transfer of kinetic energy. Stabbing at the cloaks was useless, cutting at them was also useless, and the dementors were immune to all forms of magic except for positive emotional spells like the **patronus**. However, with all that being said, they were cloth cloaks… a swift punch to the face, still hurt, cloak or not. And the kick to Fleur's chest had knocked the wind out of her. She had just enough focus to aim her wand at the charging man and try to utter a spell.

Before she could, her bodyguard rushed past her to engage the man, but suddenly it stopped and dropped to a kneeling position, almost like a knight would to a king. The charging shinobi stopped, surprise etched into his features. He didn't know why the wraith was kneeling like that, but he was cautious.

His answer for the reasoning came when he found his legs torn out from under him. Unable to think straight, the man found himself on his back, staring up at the Angel, who's face was hidden by darkness, and yet… he could still see the malice in it.

The man tried to throw a kunai up into the angel's face, but she easily caught his hand, before he could release the blade.

In a swift motion, Riley slammed her foot into the man's chest and tore his arm off. The Leaf ninja screamed in agony as Riley proceeded to beat him to death with his own limb. She had bashed him over the face several times with his own severed arm, by the time she was finished, both the limb and his face looked like bloody hamburger meat.

Once he was dead, Riley tossed the arm to the side and turned to Fleur. Fleur offered her a grateful nod and got to her feet. _"Thank you for the help, my love."_ Fleur sent over the bond.

Riley simply nodded as Fleur headed back into the fray, her bodyguard following with her.

At this point, Riley glanced around at the surrounding battle. By now, almost half of the Leaf's forces were dead. Bodies were piled, everywhere. Blood soaked the field, and the cries of the dying could be heard everywhere.

She heard a few pops near her, and glanced over to see a handful of her dead allies. She was just now beginning to understand the biggest weakness of using the Dementors as a shield, and that was taijutsu. They couldn't protect someone from a swift kick to the face, which was probably how these guys died. Not worrying too much, Riley flashed through the hand signs and performed **Rinne Rebirth.**

Her allies shot up as they were resurrected. If their faces weren't covered, Riley guessed she would see surprise adorning all of their features.

One shakily glanced around himself and found himself locking eyes with Riley.

"I told you. You'll live to see the end of this." Riley reminded him. The man nodded and rose to his feet with his comrades. They all stretched a bit, each one feeling immensely off. Even if it was only for a few moments, death was still death. Humans didn't just shake that off.

Riley stared off for a few moments. The sounds of fighting were dying down and RAAM led his forces to crush the remaining pockets of resistance. Riley could see Arturia and Kakashi on a distant wall, both cutting down their enemies with precise skill.

Letting out a chuckle, Riley decided she was finished with watching. With a burst of speed, she entered the fray. With Riley now, actively involved, the Leaf forces wouldn't last much longer.

 **-Twenty minutes later-**

With Riley in the battle, the fighting didn't last long. After only a few more minutes, the fortress lay in ruin. Thousands were dead, and the roar of flames filled the morning air. With the fortress destroyed, and all possible allies captured, Riley and her forces returned to **kamui** for a well deserved rest.

"You fought well." Riley stated to her friends and lovers. The reactions from them were different. Some were happy, others tired, and others were uncertain.

They had lost about ten of their own which Riley had quickly revived and they had gathered around fifty prisoners, ranging from friends to family to lovers. All the prisoners were kept in wooden cells suppressed by seals so that they couldn't use chakra. Some had just been captured outright, while other's were killed and then resurrected and then captured.

Some of her forces were with their friends and family, chatting with them. Surprise had been the general reaction from those captured. They were shocked to see their friend or family standing against them and many were clamoring for an explanation.

Even as Riley sat there, waiting as the time passed and her forces prepared for more fighting, she could feel her power flowing and ebbing off into those around her. She noticed many whom were exhausted after the fighting were now, up and moving about with little trouble, almost as if nothing had occurred. It was minor, but Riley knew that those around her were absorbing her energy. It might have been the dementor's presence on their persons that caused this to occur but either way, her forces were gaining power from her.

With a sigh, Riley shook those thoughts from her heads and turned to something that was less complicated. Using her tails, she reached out and grabbed her nearest mate, which happened to be Luna. She pulled the girl over to her and set her on her lap.

Luna just gave Riley a smile, and the two quickly locked lips. They held the kiss for several seconds before parting. "What was that for?" Luna inquired.

"Because I felt like it." Riley responded.

"Oh… well then, let me return the favor." Luna replied as she leaned in to kiss Riley again.

After a few moments the two separated with Luna letting out a sigh and giving Riley one of her patented dreamy looks.

"Where to now?" Luna inquired.

"Hmm…?" Came Riley's thoughtful reply. A moment passed before she shifted Luna off her lap and rose to her feet. She quickly headed over to Shikaku whom was staring at a map of the elemental nations.

"Any idea on where to attack next?" Riley inquired.

"Our attack on Haraki Castle, will send a major message. I believe our next point of attack should be Get'su Fortress, here on the border between us and the land of Hot Water." Shikaku pointed on the map.

"Okay. This time, I'm gonna send in Loki first to get a list of all those present at the fortress. We'll have our forces go over the list and any friends or family will be rescued prior to the attack, that way, when we go in, we can unleash our full power, without worrying about killing any allies or friends." Riley informed him. Shikaku nodded and moved to inform the rest.

Riley quickly sent the command to Loki, whom set about to infiltrate the fortress. While Riley wanted to get through this as quickly as she could, there wasn't any real time constraints as her wood clones were acting in her friend's places back in Britain.

So that's how things went from that point forward. They set up a queue for their points of attack, Loki would go ahead of them, get a list of everyone present at the place and bring it to Riley's forces. Her allies would go over the list, mark their friends off and Loki would go back and kidnap them. It wasn't a hard process. He would just shapeshift into other people and force a portkey into their hands. They would then appear in a jail cell in Britain, where they would be cut off from their magic and forced to wait until Riley and the others returned.

With their friends and allies out of the way, the attacks began to flow faster and faster. Riley would bring them to just outside of a base, or hell, she might even release them within it, then it was a simple task of loosing the dementors, Riley's familiars, the wraiths, and all her allies on the base. It would fall within a few moments.

Two battles later, and Madara and Hashirama got to show off. Riley's forces just sat back and watched as the two took down a base of over a thousand ninja. It was an insanely awesome fight to watch, as two men brought down an army. And it was even more amazing when you consider, that neither used their signature jutsu. Hashirama didn't use wood style, and Madara didn't used any of his Mangekyou abilities. It was a good reminder for many, just how powerful the two were, and especially what they could do when working together.

It was six or seven battles in when Riley released them on a cliff, overlooking the largest fortress the Leaf had under their command. Riley stared down at it, her eyes glowing red.

"What's the plan?" Itachi inquired as many stared down at the base. They could just barely make out the shapes of shinobi, scattered about, rushing around looking for something. More then likely they had noticed a number of their comrades missing and were trying to locate them.

"Watch." Was Riley's reply as she brought her hands together.

Everyone stared in awe as a massive wind rushed from Riley's body. Riley's power flowed like a massive torrent through the air, and everyone was sure that even if they weren't sensors, the people below could feel this.

"Riley..." Hashirama stated as he glanced between Riley and the fortress below. He didn't need a telescope to see that every head in the base was turned towards this cliff.

" _I'm so glad… you could all be here to see this."_ Riley stated in a whisper.

"See what?" Daphne asked from nearby.

" **Tengai Shinsei!** " Riley bellowed and the sky split open. Her entire force, felt their jaws slam into the floor as a thousand meter wide meteor appeared in the sky above them.

"Holy shit!" Draco muttered.

"Oh my god..." Tracy whispered as she brought her hands to her mouth.

"Riley… god..." Katie also whispered. Everyone except for Hashirama and Madara were having similar reactions. They all 'knew' Riley was powerful… but there was a difference between 'knowing' and seeing it with your own two eyes.

"That's unbelievable." Kushina stated in awe, as she watched the meteor bomb towards the castle below.

Some of her comrades fell to their knees in complete disbelief. The massive meteor fell down, heading straight for the fortress below. Hell, even Itachi and Voldemort were dumbstruck by this show of power, neither had ever seen magic on this level before.

Riley let out a content sigh as she heard her force muttering their disbelief or downright awe. Finally she let out a chuckle and then brought a hand to her lips.

" **Fire Style: Breath of the Enraged Dragon!"** Riley shouted as she breathed out a massive stream of fire. Her target… her own meteor. Her army watched as the stream of fire rushed up and consumed the massive falling object. Within moments the giant falling rock, was consumed by fire. It quickly became obvious as to what Riley's intentions were, as the meteor now lit up the sky with an orange glow from the blaze that it carried with it.

Madara actually started to laugh as Riley set her meteor ablaze. Now consumed in fire, the meteor would be that much more lethal.

Her force felt the heat as the meteor fell past them. It took only a few moments for it to slam into the earth with world shaking force. In an instant, smoke and flames consumed the entire castle and nearby countryside.

Her force was spared any damage as Riley knelt and forced earth magic into the ground beneath them. The ground became more resistant to vibrations, preventing them from feeling the brunt of the impact.

A few moments passed as dust consumed all in sight. Fire raged below them as the parts of the fortress that weren't crushed, were consumed in flame. After a few more moments Riley let out a chuckle and turned to walk away.

Her forces had two general reactions. They were either staring at the destruction that had just been wrought or they were staring at the one whom caused it.

They all knew now… without a single doubt… nothing could stop Riley. The Leaf was doomed.

 **-Six hours later-**

Forces within the hidden Leaf were moving into position. They were receiving constant reports of their bases being attacked and slowly but surely the flow of information was getting smaller and smaller. They knew that the time had come. Ralael was coming for them.

Minato stood in his office with the shinobi council, Jiraiya and Lily.

"So… what's the plan?" Inoichi inquired. At the back of his mind he was thinking of the letter he had received from his daughter, but for now he had to maintain appearances.

"Ralael is coming for us. She'll be here soon. Even now, our remaining outlying garrisons are collapsing. We've recalled all local forces, and we've set up defenses." Minato replied. His eyes were distant, and spoke of something on the Hokage's mind.

"So that's it? We just stand here and wait?" Jiraiya asked.

"No… 'we' will stand here and wait. I'm sending you and Lily, away." Minato replied to Jiraiya.

"What?" Many of the Clan heads asked in unison..

"I've long believed in the prophecy you told me master. About the savior whom would bring our world into an age of peace. I thought Naruko was that savior. I was wrong." Minato answered as he stepped close to his wife.

"What do you mean, Minato?" Jiraiya asked, eying his student in confusion.

"Naruko isn't the child of prophecy. Our unborn child is." Minato replied as he ran his hands over Lily's belly.

"I want you to take Lily away from here. Take her far away. I want you to train my child… prepare him for the future." Minato answered.

"I see..." Jiraiya replied. He glanced at Lily and found her nodding sadly. She was around five months into her pregnancy, and was already showing, from the babies birth.

"So… you intend to remain, and go down with the sinking ship?" Inoichi inquired.

"Yes… We will remain and try to stop Ralael. It we can kill the angel, then all will be well… but… I doubt we can do it. Ralael is just too powerful. I know in my heart, that the village is doomed." Minato replied sadly, earning a surprised look from Inoichi and many of the clan heads, along with a nod of grim understanding from Jiraiya.

"If that's the case, why not just flash us all away? Why stay and die? If we can't win, then we'll run. Live to fight another day." Choza argued.

"Yeah... if it's hopeless then let's get the fuck out of here. None of us need to sit around and die." Tsume agreed.

"No… we must make our stand here. Even if the fight is hopeless. We'll fight. We'll make Ralael work for it. If we run… Kumo, and Iwa will fall upon us from all sides. We'll be slaughtered regardless. At least this way… we go out fighting for our homes. At least this way… we can die for something that matters." Minato replied.

The clan heads just stared at their Hokage with disbelief. Instead of running… they were gonna stay and die. Just because Kumo and Iwa would come after them, didn't mean that Minato wasn't still Minato, the man could kill a thousand enemies in the blink of an eye. But no… instead of trying to flee… they were all gonna stay and die. Tsume could only just shake her head. She may have been brave, but she wasn't someone who was above living to fight another day. She couldn't understand why they needed to die here, why they couldn't flee and fight again tomorrow. She was beginning to think Shibi's letter was right. The Leaf cared more about it's appearance then the lives of those living within it.

"Our sacrifice will spur others on to victory." Minato staked in a low voice as he held Lily in his arms.

Inoichi and Tsume heard him however, and finally realized why they were being forced to stay. Minato intended for those within the Leaf, every last man, woman, and child, to be a martyr.

"Lord Hokage..." Inoichi began, intent on talking some sense into his leader but he was cut off.

"There's no point in arguing Inoichi. The decision has been made. I'll flash Jiraiya and Lily far away from here, when I return… I'll have one of your clansmen in the Anbu wipe my memories of where I put them. Along with any information on my unborn child. Master Jiraiya… take this scroll with you. In it are copies of every jutsu this village has, including the ones on the sacred scroll. Ensure my child knows what he needs to, to beat this evil one day." Minato informed Inoichi and then ordered Jiraiya as he handed him a large scroll. Jiraiya merely nodded, stoically in reply. Many in the council wanted to argue, but found themselves unable to speak. Minato was sure they were all gonna die, and yet… he was still forcing them to stay.

"Captain… set up a perimeter around Konoha. Anyone whom tries to flee from their duty is to be chained to the wall." Minato ordered. His head Anbu gave him a nod and **Shunshined** away. Many in the room started to feel uneasy. Minato, it seemed, had decided that they would all have to sacrifice themselves. And some... like Tsume, began to see why. She started to believe that Minato, intended for their sacrifice to spur his child of prophecy on to victory. He intended to face Ralael, and throw everything they had at her, and if they died... then their sacrifice would fuel his unborn child's anger.

Meanwhile Inoichi made a face but remained quiet. After a few moments he let out a loud sigh and headed for the door, his mind focused on the letter he'd received from Ino. Maybe… just maybe… there was some hope for some them.

If he was right about Ino's offer… then Inoichi had already made up his mind. In the end… it was better to be the right hand of the devil, then in her path. And many… within the clan heads… were of a similar mind.

 **-A few hours later-**

"What's the plan?" Madara inquired as he stared down at his old home. Before Riley's army, sat Konohagakure. Her forces stood atop the mountain, staring down at the village. Riley had already sent Loki down into the village to collect all of their possible recruits, by delivering them portkeys to the mountain top. Riley was using an illusion to hide them from any guards, and she had used **Kamui** to get them there, so the barrier around Konoha didn't detect their entrance.

"I'm going to fight Minato. You and mother will go around to each of the clan houses, whether they are staying or leaving and seal up anything of value. Those that come with us, will have their property returned. The rest will be spoils of war. After you're done with that, you'll hit the bank, the armories and then finally you'll join up with Grandfather Hashirama and hit the Hokage tower. You'll take everything from the vault there. Also… I don't think I need to say it, but I will anyway… Kill anyone you see." Riley ordered.

"What of the rest of us?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah… the Leaf recalled a lot of their forces, there is nearly one hundred and fifty thousand ninja down there." Shikaku added.

"You all will stay here. Convince your families and friends to abandon Konoha. I'm leaving the destruction of the village to a friend." Riley replied.

"Who?" Kakashi asked from nearby.

In reply, Riley glanced over her shoulder and smiled at him.

It took nearly an hour, but soon everyone they had intended to save was on the mountain with them. Nearly two thousand people gathered before them, chatting animatedly with their friends and allies.

"That is the deal, sister, brother, clansmen…" Hinata stated to her family. All of the side branch was there, the only main branch members were Hinata and Hanabi.

"Are you serious? We agree to leave, and this seal will be removed?" One asked.

"Yes. Agree to leave, and I shall personally remove the seal from each of you. Once that is done, your freedom is nearly achieved." Hinata replied earning many thoughtful looks from those around her.

"And then we have to spend twenty years, as slaves to someone else… we trade one form of slavery for another." Neji bit out bitterly, earning a few mumbles of agreement.

"The enslavement placed on you all turned many of you into bitter human beings. Some of you have openly mocked me, and I remember you doing the same to Riley. I remember you striking her Ko, even after she helped me. You, brother… nearly tried to kill me, because you thought I was weak. The Hyuuga have hurt many people in our bitterness. We're being offered a chance to atone for out mistakes. To make up for the things we did in anger. Riley didn't have to offer us this chance. She could have killed us all, and went on with her life. But she didn't. She's letting us make it up to her. She's letting us relearn humility. If any of you would prefer death, to a bit of hard work, and your freedom, then head back down mountain and join the rest of the main branch. You can meet your end with them." Hinata replied to her gathered clansmen. Her voice was filled with a confidence she had never had before. Even Neji seemed to notice that she wasn't the same person she had been when she was last in the village.

"And you say… only the adults will have to work off this debt? All of the young children and any Hyuuga born from this point on is fully free?" An older Hyuuga man, asked.

"Yes. Only those old enough to know what they were doing, when they caused others pain, will be forced to repay the debt. The rest of us, from this point forward are free. What say you? Will you take this chance and move forward? Or will you join the rest of the stagnant clan in death?" Hinata asked of them. It only took a moment for many to begin shouting their agreement. It seems that training with Kushina and having Naruko's affection had finally given Hinata the backbone she needed to become a descent leader.

Naruko stood nearby, smiling at her girlfriend. Proud of her changes and growth.

Nearby, Kakashi sat with Gai and Kurenai. Kurenai had been listening to Hinata's speech and was so proud and shocked to hear how much conviction the girl had gained.

"Are you sure about this Kakashi. What you say makes sense… but..." Gai questioned his long time friend.

"I know Gai… it's hard to admit it… but it's the truth. The Leaf has lost it's fire. All we can do now is gather the embers and try to reignite it. I know you would stand and do anything for your home Gai… but I'm asking you… please… come with us. Don't stay and die here." Kakashi pleaded with his friend.

Gai looked thoughtful and glanced over at his team. Tenten, sat with her father, both having already decided to leave. Neji it seemed, would follow the branch family and leave as well. And Lee… well… Lee was up in the air. On one hand, he loved the hidden Leaf. On the other… his team had decided to leave. His friend in Neville was trying to convince him to Leave… so in the end, it would probably be up to Gai.

Gai let out a sigh. He never would openly admit it, but there were times when he felt the prejudice of the Leaf. How they made fun of him, and his father… and Lee. Even through all their hard work, they were ridiculed. It was his friends though, that kept him going. Now though, it seemed those friends were leaving. Kurenai's friends were leaving. Anko, was speaking with Ibiki, and was wearing one of those tattered cloaks, meaning she had already chosen to leave. Tsume was chatting with Shibi but it looked like she and the Inuzuka would leave, meaning Hana was probably leaving. Hinata had left and even Asuma had chosen to abandon the Leaf. Kurenai was almost a definite to leave. So the question was… did Gai stay and fight for the village that always ridiculed him, even though he tried so hard to earn their acceptance? Or did he go with his friends?

The answer wasn't a hard one. Gai loved his friends and his student more then the village. After all… that's what the Will of fire truly meant. It didn't mean for everyone to love everyone. It meant for you to love your friends like family, and they would love their friends like family and that would act as a web to connect everyone. When you put the village before your friends… you weren't living by the will of fire any longer.

Meanwhile, Ino, Choji, and Konohamaru were giving similair speeches to their clans. The Yamanaka weren't hard to convince, especially now that Inoichi could see that they were all gonna die if they stayed. Many in the Akimichi tried to argue for staying but after hearing from Choji, Shikaku and Shikamaru, just what Riley had done so far, they knew she couldn't be beat. Konohamaru was having a much more difficult time with his clan, but he was stubborn, and he kept pointing out the other clans that had agreed to leave. The Sarutobi were quickly becoming one of the last to hold out. They were finally won over when Konohamaru told them about how he held Hiruzen's soul and could hear his grandfather's whispers.

All in all… it wasn't long before they had all agreed to leave. About half had agreed to join Riley's hidden village, while most just agreed to leave the Hidden Leaf to it's fate.

Finally, Riley's generals approached her.

"I think all the decisions have been made." Itachi informed her.

"Are you ready?" Hashirama asked Riley.

"Absolutely." Riley replied as she rose from where she was sitting. She sent one final glance towards Konoha before turning to the assembled mass.

"I go to destroy Konoha. I want to thank you all for your help, but… you no longer need to stay. If you wish to watch… then remain. If not. Head down the mountain and flee to the north. Loki will lead you to a safe place a few miles from here. I'll join up with you, once it is done." Riley ordered them.

At that, Riley turned to head down towards the village, sending a nod to Hashirama, Madara, and Kushina while she did. Before she could make it to the edge, someone grabbed her hand.

Riley glanced back and found her mates huddled behind her.

"No following me this time, my loves." Riley stated to them.

"We know… but Riley…. Please be careful." Katie stated to her as she pulled Riley into a kiss.

"Watch yourself out there." Daphne added as she did the same.

"Stay safe, my love." Fleur whispered as she pulled Riley into a kiss.

"Give us a good show, Riley." Luna ordered as she hugged and kissed her.

Riley gave all of her mates, lingering looks, before glancing at her friends. At this moment, many of her forces were leaving. They were heading down the mountain, led by Loki. Only Voldemort, Arturia, Itachi, Kakashi, the Death Eaters, and her family, except naruko, remained.

Riley stared at them all and smiled. After a moment she locked eyes with Arturia. "Keep an eye on my mates, while I'm gone."

"Of course." Arturia nodded. Riley offered the woman a smile of gratitude and turned to continue her march. She stepped up next to Hashirama, Madara, and Kushina, whom were all standing at the edge of the mountain.

"Ready?" Madara inquired.

"I've been ready for decades." Riley replied. And with that, she took flight.

The three watched her go for a moment, or two, before jumping down into the village. While Kushina and Madara would sack the village, Hashirama was off to see Tsunade, and ease his granddaughter into the next life.

Riley flew up high into the sky. She activated her Byakugan and observed the village. She could see large clusters of ninja, setting up formations, and also see large numbers of ninja in the forest around the village. Riley guessed they were in place to attack Michael, and stop him from trapping them inside a barrier. With a chuckle Riley flashed through handsigns.

A massive cloud of smoke, appeared in the sky, and from it, burst Michael. He split into ten clones and flew out several miles from the outside of the village. He then set up a barrier, way out there, trapping even those left outside of the village within. Riley made sure to leave him orders, to let Loki and her allies through, but other then that, everyone else was strapped as a massive red wall of energy, shot up several miles into the sky.

- **Meanwhile** -

"Lord Hokage! She's here!" One of his guards shouted as he burst into the room.

"I know." Minato replied, solemnly.

He quickly flashed outside and appeared on the roof of a building. He looked up, and watched as Ralael, slowly descended down towards him.

"So… You've finally arrived?" Minato stated.

Riley was silent as she landed on the ground, nearby. She just stared at him for several moments before glancing around at the horde of shinobi that quickly surrounded her.

"Some people seem to be missing." Riley noted, with a chuckle from beneath her hood.

Minato glanced around at his gathered forces, wondering what she could be referring to. It took him a few moments but he quickly started to notice a major absence in clansmen.

"It seems the clans have decided to abandon you." Riley stated with a chuckle, as many of the ninja started to take notice of the absence of the clans. Their disappearance wasn't noteworthy at first since almost every clan, called a clan meeting a short while ago. Many started to wonder if they were still at their meetings, or if maybe… just maybe… they had fled.

"What did you do to them?" Minato inquired with a glare.

"I gave them the same choice, I gave to Naruko. Leave this place… and live." Riley answered with a chuckle.

"What? Naruko… is alive?" Minato asked. He had assumed when she disappeared that she had been taken by the angel, like so many others. The village had written them all off as dead.

"Yes. She's alive." Riley replied.

"Where is she?" Minato growled out as he drew a kunai.

"Why do you care? Is it because she is your daughter? Or is it for the Rinnegan?" Riley asked in a mocking tone. Minato let out a growl as took a battle stance.

In the background, an explosion could be heard. The village shook, and fire shot into the sky. Riley ventured to guess that Madara and Kushina had run into some enemy ninja.

"Before I kill you… you'll tell me where she is." Minato stated with hatred, marring his features. As he spoke, Riley felt an immense amount of natural energy flow into him, and suddenly his eyes turned yellow, and frog-like, and orange appeared around them.

Minato quickly flashed through handsigns and slammed his palm into the ground. **"Summoning Jutsu!"**

A large plume of smoke shot up, and from it, emerged two old toads.

"Ma! Pa! I need your help." Minato stated to the two.

The two old toads shared a look and then glanced at Riley. They then turned back to Minato and jumped onto his shoulders.

"It's been a long time since we've faced an opponent like this Minato-boy I hope you have a plan." Pa stated.

"We'll help however we can." Ma added.

"Oh… so you've brought out your summons to play. Well… I think I'll do the same." Riley stated dangerously,

"Everyone, get ready! She's about to summon those monsters! Keep your formations together and remember your training!" A nearby Jonin shouted to those around.

Riley couldn't help but chuckle. She glanced over her shoulder and looked up at the mountain. She offered a nod to something in the distance. Minato followed her gaze and spotted a clone of Ralael on the ruined face of the third Hokage. It hopped off the face and fell towards the village, all the while, going through handsigns. Suddenly a massive plume of smoke, shot up from the base of the mountain.

"So… tell me… how are your pitiful little strategies, going to help you now?" Riley inquired with an evil laugh. Just as she finished talking, the smoke shot out, away from where it had appeared.

Inside of the smoke, was a monster from their past. Minato felt his heart stop, and Riley's allies on the mountain could only gape as they watched monstrous tails sway across the sky.

Minato suddenly found himself staring into massive red eyes. All of a sudden, screams erupted from the village. Thousands of voices screamed out in pure terror, and a few intelligible shouts could be heard.

"IT'S THE NINE TAILS!" Someone screamed. And with that, Kurama let out a mighty roar. Hundreds of thousands covered their ears as Kurama's roar sent a shockwave through the village.

"H-How….?" Minato whispered is disbelief.

It took only a moment, but Minato suddenly heard giggling. His eyes quickly shot to Ralael, whom was the one whom seemed to be laughing. After a few moments, she ceased with her laughter and brought her hands up to her hood. The shadow around her face, faded and she pulled it back.

Minato recognized those eyes, instantly. His heart nearly stopped, and he felt his world crash down around him. "Na-Narumi..."

"Hello…. Father..." Riley replied sweetly. And at that moment, Kurama brought a clawed hand down on some buildings. The battle had officially begun.

 **-To be Continued-**

 **Alright. Sorry to stop it there, but I wanted to get something for you guys to read. Next chapter is the battle between Riley and Minato. Hope you enjoyed. And honestly, on the idea of all the clans just leaving, I think if you hero and commander just up and admitted it was hopeless, I think a lot of people would feel real put off. I mean, they may be ninja, but I doubt many would stay and fight, especially with the stories coming into the village about Riley's attacks. I think if they were given the choice to just walk away, many would take it, rather then go down with a sinking ship. That's why I stated that only about half agreed to join Riley's hidden village, while the rest just agreed to leave. It opens room for conflict, and right now, they just wanna get the hell out of there.**

 **Anyway… the end of the fight is next chapter, it'll probably be a short one, just handling this fight, and the brief aftermath, and then we can start on taking over Britain. Hope you like the build up. And also… no one in the Leaf, is going to live now, so Riley doesn't care about revealing herself to them. They're all going to die, anyway.**

 **Also, Riley probably knows that Lily is pregnant, but she wont know where Minato put her.**


	65. Chapter 57

**Let's do this!**

 **Broken Angel**

 **Chapter 57**

"Narumi?" Minato sputtered in disbelief.

Riley's reply was to grin, as Kurama slammed his hand into the earth sending a shockwave rocking through the village.

"Let's dance, old man!" Riley shouted with glee, as she spread her wings, unfurled all five of her tails, and flared her power.

Hundreds of ninja felt themselves freeze in terror as Riley's overwhelming power slammed into them. Kurama's power may have been greater but they knew that his power came from him being a bijuu. Riley was, to their knowledge, a human being. And yet, her power was greater then any human, any of them had ever seen.

"Narumi… why…?" Minato muttered in disbelief.

Riley's only reply was to chuckle. Then, with a flourish, her hand-scythe appeared in her hand. Without much ceremony she dashed at Minato aiming to take his head off.

Minato was in his own world. He was stunned beyond all belief. It was only his natural reflexes that saved him as he suddenly back-bended out of the way of Riley's slash.

He quickly flashed a few meters away, and turned to face her. By that time, she was on him.

If it wasn't for all his training in recent months, Minato would have lost his head. Riley was fast and agile as she lashed out with scythe and fist and foot. Minato blocked her strikes with his signature kunai and dodged away from her physical strikes, knowing that she could easily end him, if she managed a hit.

"Narumi… Why are you doing this?" Minato cried out as he blocked another strike and held himself in place.

"Are you really such a fool that you need an answer to that?" Riley replied as she kicked forward, her strength easily pushing Minato back. He quickly flashed a short distance away to avoid a follow-up strike.

"Minato-boy! Focus! She'll kill you if you don't focus!" Ma shouted at him from his shoulder.

"This is your eldest daughter, right Minato-boy?" Pa inquired. Earning a nod, the elder toad let out a sigh.

"Come on, you wart covered bastards, let's step this up a bit. Show me the strength of the toad sage arts!" Riley yelled with a grin as she flexed her power and let out a blast of fireballs from her hand.

A dozen fireballs shot from her hand. They started small, but each quickly swelled to the size of a house and barreled towards Minato. He quickly flashed to the opposite side of Riley as the ninja behind him threw up mud walls to block the large fireballs.

In a flash, Riley whipped out her wand. She quickly fired off dozens and dozens of spells. Multicolored lights tore threw the air, each one aimed right at Minato.

Minato recognized many of the atrocious curses that were flying towards him. He had seen them used before by the dark wizards he had killed during Voldemort's last reign.

He knew that if any of these curses hit, he'd be seriously screwed. These were **Bone** **B** **reaking,** **S** **kin** **M** **elting,** **O** **rgan** **L** **iquifying,** **O** **rgan** **R** **upturing,** **B** **one** **O** **bliterating,** **B** **lood** **B** **oiling,** **C** **astration,** **T** **orture** and **K** **illing,** **C** **urses**.

Luckily for Minato, Riley's skill in the use of these spells had nothing to do with the speed they moved through the air. One thing about magic that benefited him at this time. She made up for it however by loosing about three dozen of them every second, causing the air to rapidly fill with hundreds of glowing lights.

Minato had to keep his focus as he dodged the spells, even as he heard screams of agony erupt from behind him as his ninja were hit by some of the deadly curses.

Minato knew enough about the unforgivables to know that they could only be used on someone you truly hated or at least believed you hated. At that moment, he ceased trying to speak to her and went on the offensive.

He brought his hands together right as the toads on his shoulders did the same.

Minato let loose with a torrent of wind, while Ma fired out a large ball of water. Pa did the same and all three attacks pierced through Riley's barrage of spells and headed right towards her.

Minato's wind style ninjutsu, accelerated the two balls of water, causing them to fly towards Riley at insane speeds.

Riley just watched the blast of wind and the two spheres of water shoot towards her with boredom. Her eyes were so keen that the only thing that moved quickly for her, was Minato, using the **Hira** **i** **shin**.

She payed little heed to the two large spheres and with a gesture, she blocked all three attacks with **Shinra Tensei**.

As the two spheres of water burst when countered by Riley's attack, she began walking towards Minato. His eyes never left her, even as the sound of metal flying through the air, hit her ears.

She activated **Kamui** as dozens of shuriken came rushing at her, courtesy of a team of Anbu rushing to assist their Hokage.

With a smirk, Riley fired a dark purple curse at the head Anbu. The man in the white cloak was hit in the chest by the speedy curse and in no more then a second his whole body exploded in a shower of blood and guts.

Riley heard his squad swear in shock and disbelief as their captain exploded.

Riley simply let out a content sigh. The **Body Bursting Curse.** One of the most deadly and powerful of the dark arts. The only reason it wasn't an unforgivable was that it wasn't well known. She only knew it from Voldemort's memories. And besides him, the two of them were probably the only people in Britain whom could use the curse, and were probably part of a very small group that even knew of it's existence. Hell, Sirius was a master of the dark arts, and he'd never seen the curse used before. He knew it existed but not it's effect.

Still… if more people knew there was a spell that could literally cause a human body to explode, I think many more people would be pushing to outright ban it's use. Even still, it's effects were a good moral breaker.

After a few moments, Riley started to fire off much more sinister spells. The kind of spells used to maim and torture people, such as the **Twisting Limb Curse** , and the **Skin to Bone, Curse**. Both were just as unpleasant as they sounded.

Even as she focused on Minato, she was never unaware of what was going on in the immediate vicinity. A large group of about fifty shinobi was closing in around her. It seems, that roughly five hundred had decided to stay with their Hokage while the rest went to fight Kurama, whom was taking his time with the village, swatting down one building at a time, taking immense pleasure in the act. Several squads broke from the rest and chose this point to attack while Riley's back was turned.

Even as Minato continued to dodge away from her curses, she sensed a contingent of Leaf ninja surround her. She never took her focus off of Minato as she waited for them to make their move.

Meanwhile, Minato watched her intently as he dodged the lethal curses. He could see that her focus was solely on him, but something in his gut told him that she wanted him to believe that. There was this maniacal twinkle in her eye. It was then that Minato noticed about fifty ninja surrounding her. At that instant, he realized that they were walking into a trap.

"NO!" Minato shouted to his comrades as they closed in on Riley. A few dove towards her, while others rushed. With a smirk and a flourish the whole area vanished in a sea of black and orange flames.

Minato watched in anger and horror as fifty of his men, his comrades, vanished in a burst of **Fiendfyre**.

Minato and the elder toads, stared in silence, at the sphere of black and orange flames. A few shinobi made moves to try and quench the flames with water style ninjutsu, but Minato stopped them with a gesture. While not impervious to magical water, **Fiendfyre** was purposefully difficult to put out. They'd just be wasting their time and energy trying to extinguish it.

Minato stared into the flames for several moments. He knew he couldn't lose focus on this fight. If something was forcing Narumi to do this, he'd figure it out later. She was surely strong enough to take what he could dish out, so he just had to focus on fighting her. If he won, then he could worry about finding whatever was controlling her. He knew, that something had to be. There was no way, she would do all of this on her own.

As he stared into the flame, he started to see a figure appear. He spotted the black outline of an angel in the flames. He felt the cold fingers of fear grip at him, as he stared at the figure. Right now it was just the blackened outline of an angel, wreathed in flame. Many of the shinobi felt a stillness enter the air, and many felt the instinctive need to run.

The figure stared right back for several moments, before it's eyes flashed red. Then with a third red flash in the center of it's forehead. The figure burst from the flames, dashing towards Minato at sound breaking speed.

The two clashed blades at speeds few around them could follow. Minato and Riley were blurs of motion as they delivered strike after strike against one another.

The two mighty warrior dashed across the battle field, diving through streets, jumping on buildings, dancing across training yards, the two were nothing more then blurs, only pinpointed by the loud metallic clang of their blades as the flew through the village.

The fighting just continued to grow more intense, Minato was using every ounce of his power to try and beat Riley back. His sage powers were at their peak, and his teamwork with the elder toads was phenomenal. Against any other opponent, their teamwork and unity would have given them the edge. Against Riley however…

Minato flashed behind her, Rasengan in hand, only for Riley to activate **Shinra Tensei** , and send him flying back. She turned to charge, right as a squad of about ten Anbu appeared around her, slashing out with their blades.

Riley quickly countered them. Lashing out with her hand-scythe and her tails, she cut through them like a knife through air.

"Fuck!" Minato swore loudly, as Riley literally ripped one of his anbu in half with her tails. Another jumped behind her, intent on stabbing her in the back, but her spacial awareness was so keen, that he might as well have just run at her from the front, screaming at the top of his lungs.

Before he could deliver his strike, Riley spun around and caught him with gravity. The man floated in the air for several moments, as Riley smirked up at him. Then with a smirk still on her face, four of her tails shot forward, each one grabbed one of the man's limbs. She pulled him close with her tails, and charged up a **Rasengan.**

Riley heard Minato flash behind her, intent on saving his comrade, he had his own **Rasengan** in his hand and was aiming to drill it into her back… again. Before he even got close, Riley activated **Limbo: Border Jail.** One of her shadows immediately caught Minato's wrist, while another delivered a bone crushing kick to the face, sending him flying back.

With a chuckle, Riley turned her attention back to the Anbu she held. With unparalleled speed, Riley thrust the **Rasengan** up into the man's stomach. Her tails pulled him down towards her, as the spiraling sphere, drilled into his stomach, causing a spray of blood and organs.

The Anbu screamed at the top of his lungs as Riley drilled a hole through his stomach.

By the time Minato pulled himself to his feet and refocused on Riley, her arm was fully through one of his Anbu. With a careless shrug, she tossed the corpse of the man to the side, discarding him like trash.

Minato, couldn't understand it. He couldn't understand why this had happened. Sure she had been neglected, but just because her parents ignored her, doesn't mean she should have turned out like this. Perhaps the angel was actually real, and it had possessed Narumi somehow? Maybe it was controlling her. I mean, how else could she have wings and tails?

"Minato-boy, that move she just used against us… I didn't see anything. It wasn't like her gravity attack." Pa toad noted.

"I know… she hit me with it once before. I have no clue what kind of ability it is. We'll need to be careful." Minato replied earning a nod of agreement from the two elder toads.

A loud roar shook the land as Kurama ran a clawed hand along an entire section of street, destroying a dozen buildings in seconds. Hundreds of kunai, shurkien and jutsu were flying up at the fox, but without their leaders, the shinobi were incapable of launching a coordinated strike against the massive bijuu. Without coordination, their attacks were little more then pin pricks, to the mighty fox.

"Minato-boy, we need to do something about the fox! The Leaf forces cant handle it on their own!" Ma shouted at him.

"I know." Minato replied as he flashed through handsigns, " **Summoning Jutsu!"**

In a massive poof of smoke, Gamabunta, Gamahiro, and Gamaken appeared. The toad chief and the two warrior toads stood like titans over the battlefield.

"Bunta!" Minato called down from his position atop the chieftain's head.

" **Lord Fourth!"** Bunta replied as his eyes locked on the Nine Tails. It didn't take a genius to know why they had been summoned.

"I need the three of you to hold off the fox. Can you do that for me?" Minato asked.

" **We'll try!"** Bunta replied as his two warriors gave nods of agreement.

"Good luck, Bunta-boy, Ken-boy, Hiro-boy." Pa stated. Minato quickly hopped from atop Bunta's head, his focus back on Riley. The three toads shared a look before dashing towards Kurama, whom had turned to focus on them.

" **Let's teach this giant furball a lesson!"** Bunta shouted.

" **Right!/Right!"** Both warrior toads replied.

" **Come at me you amphibian bastards!"** Kurama roared, surprising many of those around him, that he could actually talk.

Most shinobi could only stand and gape as the three giant toads did battle with the massive demonic fox.

"We have to hurry Minato-boy! If we can't put her down soon, the Leaf will be flattened by Fox!" Ma toad, cried out.

Minato nodded and went on the offensive.

Dashing at Riley, with insane speed, Minato fired off three of his signature kunai. Flashing through handsigns as they flew, the three quickly became a thousand.

Riley's response was to literally copy Minato's actions. Both quickly began to dodge the wall of kunai that flew towards them, and after a few moments, the two were left standing in the middle sea of kunai. Half had tan handles, and half had red handles, but they were all of the same design.

"Minato-boy… those are like your kunai. Could she know the **Hiraishin**?" Pa toad asked with a bit of worry.

"Oh, she knows it alright. I had hoped that it was only part of her illusion, when I saw her use it against the Kazekage. It seems that I was wrong. This will be a battle of speed. If I can't outpace her… I'm dead. This battle will be determined by the one that makes the right move. And makes it one, one-hundredth of second faster." Minato replied, as he remained focused on Riley.

Even over the sound of chaos, Riley could clearly hear Minato as he spoke to the toads. She nearly laughed out loud. If she had been human, then Minato would have been correct. But even if he somehow managed to outpace her, he'd never win. Nature energy hurt more then regular magic, but unless she literally stopped what she was doing and let him use all of his power on her, without her healing herself, she knew he couldn't win. She just had to watch out for any seals. She had her Limbo clones out and around her just in case.

Hundreds of shinobi gathered around the edge of the sea of kunai. They watched in fear, as the two mighty warriors suddenly vanished in yellow and blackish red, flashes.

Suddenly the field filled with those flashes and the load sound of blades clashing, filled the air.

- **At the Hospital-**

Hashirama moved like a ghost through the hospital. The doctors had pretty much abandoned their patients when the fox appeared. The first time he attacked, they could be brave, because they didn't know what the fox was capable of. This time… no. Anyone who wanted to live, needed to run. Out of the hundreds of medical personnel whom worked in this building, only a couple of dozen were brave enough to remain.

It took several moments, but Hashirama finally arrived at his destination. He stood outside Tsunade's hospital room, he knew what he had to do. He couldn't let her continue to suffer. He knew she wouldn't want to live life as a cripple. Letting out a loud sigh, Hashirama steeled himself and entered the room.

Main power was out, but the hospitals back-up generators were still on. A loud continuous beep filled the air.

Hashirama walked over to his granddaughter's bedside. She was strapped down by many machines, her whole body was bandaged, leaving little of her to actually see. Her heart was still going but the sight in and of itself, was a pitiful one.

"Oh Tsu-Tsu… you look terrible." Hashirama stated with a sad smile as he touched his granddaughter's cheek. He fondly remembered teaching this woman how to gamble when she was just four years old. That had been the last time he had actually seen her, when he was alive.

It took many moments of staring down at the once proud woman, now strapped up to multiple machines, before Hashirama could finally let a tear or two fall from his eyes.

"Be at peace now. My dear. Look after your family. Hopefully the other part of me will look out for you on the other side." Hashirama whispered as he placed a hand over her chest, and channeled chakra into it. Within a second, the machines around Tsunade began to blare, as her heart stopped.

With that done, Hashirama removed all of the wires and needles from her body and sealed it into a scroll. He would bury her with her family, in the old Senju homeland not far from here. With that done, Hashirama stood in quiet contemplation for several moments before letting out a sigh and wiping the tears from his eyes.

Finally, he dashed out the window and moved to join up with Madara and Kushina. Now just wanting to get this fight over with.

 **-Back with Riley-**

To those that were watching, it almost looked like a light show. Two flashes here, 'clank'. Two flashes there, 'clank'.

To those around, the speed of this fight was nothing short of unbelievable. The sea of **Hiraishin** kunai were spread out over about a three hundred yard area. The flashes were here, then there, then here again. The clanging of blades occurred so quickly, at points it was almost an unbroken sound.

Suddenly a massive wind tore through the area. Minato and Riley appeared in front of each other. In Minato's hand, a nature energy infuses **Odama Rasengan**. In Riley's, a technique she hadn't used in years. **Gale Release: Rasendori**.

The two techniques slammed into each other in a spectacular clash. The whole area shook, as powerful winds, and black lightning whipped around the two warriors. Both held firm in place. The Fourth Hokage looked to be entirely focused on Riley, while Riley had this manic smirk on her face.

After a few moments of a deadlock, Minato brought up his other arm with a **Hiraishin** kunai in it. He held it right next to her attack, and muttered something under his breath.

Riley watched in amazement as the space around her attack bent inward. She noticed that Minato was no longer pushing his attack against hers, and her attack was sliding forward into some sort of hole in space.

The second her hand and jutsu vanished into the hole, Minato canceled his space time ninjutsu, causing Riley's attack and hand, to separate from her body and vanish to somewhere else.

Now missing her hand and attack, Minato was free to slam his **Rasengan** into her gut.

Riley was sent flying back from the impact of the sphere, she flew about a hundred yards before halting herself in a burst of power.

In the distance a massive explosion tore through the city as her hand and **Rasendori** reappeared and the technique exploded.

Minato's eyes never left her, even as Riley glanced down at her missing hand in annoyance. The Dementor King had taken the brunt of the attack, so Riley's only injury was her severed hand. Focusing on it for several seconds, blood, bone, and flesh quickly reformed and within a moment, her hand was fully healed.

"She… rebuilt her hand… so fast..." Minato gaped. Not even Tsunade could do something like that. Riley's arm had been missing from about the wrist, and she had just reconstructed it, in about ten seconds.

"Now that was what I call using your head, old man. Let's see if you can keep it up. Time to step it up a notch." Riley stated, just loud enough to for him to hear.

"Step it up? You mean she was holding back?" Ma toad stated with worry.

"This isn't good." Pa toad agreed.

"Alright you two… listen up. I have a plan..." Minato stated, as he gestured for his anbu to attack. He knew they'd probably die, but he needed them to distract Riley so he could set up his plan.

Thirty Anbu went rushing towards her, each yelling out in complete defiance of her power. Riley glanced at them, the glee in her eyes, would have made anyone think she was utterly mad.

With a laugh, Riley dashed into the crowd. Utilizing, Taijutsu, **Hachimon,** and her Limbo Clones, Riley slaughtered the group in less then ten seconds.

Even as Minato quickly rattled out his plan to the elder toads, he couldn't stop himself from grimacing as thirty of his comrades were torn limb from limb. Riley fought with unmatched skill. Her tails whipped around her, slicing, stabbing, and grabbing anyone in their way. Her fists, and feet, crushed bone with each strike. Any jutsu that was sent her way was returned with interest, by the reddish mist that kept appearing around her. And then there were some, that just went flying. Hit by the same invisible force that kept hitting him. Minato wondered if perhaps she had some invisible ally helping her, or if she was using gravity to assist in fighting. Regardless of what it was, his Anbu were torn to pieces in seconds.

The smile never left Riley's face as she got the last Anbu, a captain, in a headlock. She then gave a sharp twist and tore his head from his body. She gave the severed head an inquisitive glance, before dropping it on the ground. She then turned back to Minato and started to approach him.

Her walking quickly turned into running. After a few moments, Minato flashed through handsigns and slammed his palms into the ground, right as he did, the two toads jumped into the air. " **Sage Art: Frog Call!** " The two toads shouted.

The two released massive soundwaves from their mouths. The wide area attack, slammed right into Riley, forcing her to a stop as she felt her inner ears burst.

As she was held in place, Minato launched his attack. " **Sealing Art:** **Nine** **Hexagonal,** **Suppression Seal**!"

Black and red lines shot across the ground connecting to some of Minato's signature kunai. The lines quickly formed nine hexagons. One in the center, and one connecting to each side. Riley was in the center of this formation, still stunned by the toads.

"Seal!" Minato shouted as he activated the seal.

Right as he spoke, Riley's hands shot out and a shockwave of gravity shot in every direction. The seal diagram on the ground, was destroyed, preventing Minato from activating it.

In a flash Riley's wand appeared in her hand and she fire a sickly green curse at one of the two toads. The female toad was struck and fell to the ground life less.

"MA!/MA!" Minato and Pa toad, shouted in horror.

With her other hand, Riley summoned Pa toad to her. He flew right into her hand. "Nice trick." Riley whispered as she held the small toad by the throat.

"You'll pay for this!" The toad shouted defiantly, only for Riley to chuckle, and snap his neck.

"DAMMIT!" Minato screamed with fury. With a flash, he was on her, **Rasengan** in hand. The jutsu slammed into Riley's chest, only to be stopped by the cloak. Minato felt his energy pouring out of him, as Riley just stared at him with a smile.

She was currently using the Rinnegan's ability to absorb chakra, and it was working to masterful effect.

Minato felt even more of his energy vanish and he knew he needed to stop. He quickly flashed about a hundred yards back, and focused his attention on his daughter.

In the background he could see the Nine tails, it had one of it's massive hands wrapped around Bunta's blade arm, crushing it with it's massive strength, while the beast's massive jaws were were biting into Bunta's shoulder. Minato sent a worried glance around for the other toads, only to see Hiro lying against the mountain with his stomach torn open and his organ spilled out. Not far away was Gamaken's corpse, his head have been crushed and burned by the Fox's power.

Seeing Bunta about to die, Minato made a dash for him, only for Riley to appear in front of him, and drive a leg into his gut. The force of her strike caused him to fly back. He landed about thirty yards back and shot to his feet. Just in time for the Toad chieftain to let out a pain cry as the Fox grabbed his other arm and tore away a massive chunk of flesh. It only took about five seconds for the massive toad chieftain to bleed out.

"NO! NO!" Minato cried out.

With a mighty roar of triumph, Kurama dropped the toad's body and flared his power. Red chakra spilled out over the entire area consuming dozens of city blocks in a skin peeling miasma. Tens of thousands screamed out in agony as they were enshrouded by the blood red chakra. Their skin began to blister and peel off as the fox's energy consumed them.

Minato felt hatred swell in his heart. He was angry now. Beyond angry. But it was a little to late.

Minato heard the sound of someone flashing to his right. He spun around, kunai in hand, he aimed it right for her eye. He no longer cared about preserving his daughter's life. He'd kill her for this!

Before his blade could pierce her flesh, Riley activated her intangibility. Minato's strike passed right through her. Before he could attack again, or retreat, Riley's hand shot forward. A palm strike to the chest sent Minato flying back, as all the breath left his lungs. He saw Riley dash towards him, a monstrous grin on her face. He tried to flash away, only to suddenly feel a burning pain in his chest. Glancing down, he spotted a seal on his chest.

Minato's eyes widened in horror. In that moment… he knew that he had lost.

Utilizing Minato's own signature technique, Riley started to flash around the man, using the many kunai that littered the ground.

With each flash, she lashed out, with her fists. Strike after Strike, slammed into him. To those watching, it almost looked like Minato was awash in red and black light. Riley flashed around him at insane speeds, without his own **Hiraishin** , the man was powerless to stop her.

Within seconds, Minato's body was broken and battered. His right arm was broken, many of his ribs were shattered, and every bone in his left foot was crushed.

He felt his blood pour onto the ground. He tried to raised a hand to create another **Rasengan** but he was stopped when Riley appeared in front of him, wand pointed at his chest.

" **Crucio."** Riley hissed out and Minato instantly collapsed and started to scream.

Riley held the curse on the bleeding man for ten whole seconds. Watching him scream and struggle was probably the greatest thing she had ever seen. All of her rage and pain was poured into that ten seconds. All of the years of abuse and all of the stupid shit this man had done to her. It all poured into this one spell.

Once the ten seconds had passed she finally let up and stood over him.

Minato's body continued to tremble, the pain of the **Cruciatus Curse** was too much for him. The fourth Hokage writhed about in agony, his broken bones made his struggling even more painful.

Riley couldn't possibly describe the feeling of seeing him in such a state, so beaten and broken. Seriously, not even sex made her this happy. He was beaten, broken, crushed. And now… lying before her, nothing more then a wiggling, writhing, pitiful little thing, Riley could finally let he past die.

"Well fought, Minato. But it's over. You lose." Riley stated with a smile as she stepped up to him and rolled him onto his back so that he would have to look up at her.

Minato was still convulsing. He felt blood pour from his mouth, Riley's original barrage of punches had most definitely ruptured several internal organs. Even still, through all the pain, he managed to speak. "Even… though… Y-you've won the battle. We… will… win the war."

"No one will live to see tomorrow, Minato. There isn't going to be a war. It's all over now." Riley replied as she knelt down next to him.

"The world… will know what happened hear. They will… unite… to kill you…. Ralael…" Minato gargled out.

Riley stared down at him, a smile still plastered on her face. But it suddenly started to fade. To Minato, it almost looked like she was actually thinking about that statement. Like she was running it through her head.

"The world… will make you pay… for this. You may… have… won… some small victory… but you'll lose… in the end. You are a monster… the people will… stop you..." Minato rasped out as he felt life begin to leave his body.

"You know what… you're right." Riley replied as she reached a hand out over Minato's chest and channeled healing chakra through it. Not enough to fix him, but enough to keep him from dying just yet. While she was doing that, she sent several messages to her allies. She needed to let them know of a few changes to the plan.

With her other hand she used medical chakra to sever the nerves running to his arms and legs. By the time she was finished, Minato was a quadriplegic. He was still going to die… just not so quickly, and now, he couldn't fight back.

"What… are you… doing?" Minato wheezed out as he felt his arms and legs go numb.

"You were right, Minato. After this… the whole world will unite to face me. So… I need to do something about that." Riley replied as she gently rolled his head to the side so that he could see a large contingent of his shinobi racing towards her.

She elegantly rose to her feet and turned to face them. Minato was forced to watch as Riley rushed at them and tore them apart. In the meantime the Fox let out a mighty roar and literally began running circles around the village, crushing it beneath it's feet. It was obvious that Riley intended to finish the rest of the village off quickly.

Minato watched for a minute, then two. Then five. Then ten. Finally he saw the fox stop it's running and look around the village. Almost every building had been crushed. Fire raged in all corners of the once mighty village.

The army that Riley had faced was quickly slaughtered. A sea of corpse surrounded her as she stared at the fox with a smile on her face.

Suddenly, Minato spotted the fox nod and then vanish in a poof of smoke. With that, Riley created some sort of Wood Clone and then turned and raced off.

The clone turned to him and walked over. All the while, pulling up it's hood and spreading it's wings, taking on Ralael's full angelic form again.

"What… Are… You..." Minato tried to ask again as the angel stood over him.

"Making you all martyrs." Riley had answered as her face vanished behind shadow. She stood in silence for several moments, before she floated down to the ground and knelt over him.

She placed a hand over his chest and raised it up, she looked like she was about to punch his heart out. Before she could strike though, she was hit by something that sent her flying.

Minato watched, and his eyes widened in disbelief and then… terror. Someone, landed in front of him. They were dressed in black armor, and a black cloak with the word hud on it. This person turned and glanced down at him. He recognized those eyes instantly and he felt terror well in his gut. He was angry… enraged… but there was nothing he could do. He knew, almost instantly what his words had led her to come up with. Staring down at him, with those purple Rinne Sharingan eyes, was Riley.

She was dressed in her armor as a legionnaire. Even though he couldn't see her face, he could tell from her eyes… she was positively grinning.

She quickly took her eyes off of him and turned back to the Angel. The two rushed at each other, and the angel, or in this case, Riley's wood clone, delivered several powerful strikes, that pushed Riley back, but it quickly became obvious what Riley's plan was.

As he lay there, Minato felt like he wanted to scream. Even as blood bubbled out of his mouth and prevented him from talking, he felt the rage billow out from within him. She was going to fake her own death. He had given her this idea. He knew it.

He felt like tearing something apart. He knew she could pull it off. The people would believe her capable of it. After all… she held eyes greater then that of the Sage of Six Paths. She had magical power, greater then that of Merlin. No one would doubt that Riley could defeat the Angel of Carnage.

The pieces all fell into place for Minato as he watched Riley and her angelic clone, duke it out. She would 'kill' the angel and save the world. Riley would be a hero. She'd be feared by all her enemies, and loved by everyone she had ever hurt with the angel's presence.

All of the enemies she had made, using the angel, would become her allies now. It was an unbelievable ploy. One that he knew she could pull off. And he'd been the one to give her the idea. Ralael may die today… but Riley, the woman responsible for all of this, would live on to become a legend.

He watched as Riley was knocked back towards him, by her clone. He felt more then saw, people step up around him.

The angel raced forward, only to stop and struggle as a black shadow rose up constricting it.

Minato glanced over from where he lay, and spotted Shikaku and his son, using their **Shadow Possession Jutsu** to hold the Angel in place. He spotted Choza rush by, his butterfly mode, activated as he delivered a massive chakra enhanced punch that sent the angel flying into the air.

He saw spinning tornadoes rush by as a dozen Inuzuka hit her with their own signature techniques. Tsume finished it by slamming the angel into the earth where it was then bombarded by hundreds of spells and Jutsu, compliments of the legion which had just appeared, and all the missing ninja, that had disapeared.

He felt someone scoop him into their arms, right as Riley rushed into the smoke where the angel resided, to resume their battle.

Many of legion and 'Konoha' ninja started to retreat, and Minato finally spotted who was carrying him.

"Kakashi..." Minato sputtered as he looked up at his one time student.

Kakashi was quiet as the sound of fighting filled the air. Riley and her clone were going all out. She had filled that wood clone with nearly half of her power, so as to make the fight realistic.

It took several minutes of rushing by ruined buildings to finally make it out to the forests beyond. The small army stopped in an open field and Kakashi set Minato on the ground.

Minato could only stare up at his student in disbelief. Minato was no fool. He knew that all of the shinobi that Riley had kidnapped in her first attack, and those that had been missing in this one, had turned on him. Kakashi meanwhile, just stared right back down. Neither broke eye contact, and neither needed to speak in order to know what the other was thinking.

It was Minato that broke eye contact first. He had spotted someone, even more familiar then Kakashi.

Not far away, staring down at him, was Naruko.

"Na-Naruko..." Minato gasped out.

"Hello old man." Naruko replied as she approached and knelt next to him. The two were silent as they stared at one another. Again, no words were needed to understand what the other felt.

"It… was too much for you… wasn't it…?" Minato whispered, as he felt his energy fade.

"Yeah. It was. It's over now though." Naruko replied.

"I'm… I'm sorry..." Minato stated with a pained rasp.

"No you're not." Naruko countered.

"You're right. I thought it was for the… best. And I still do..." Minato consented.

"And that's why you'll die today. Here… alone… We're all going home, when this is over. We're going to a place where we'll be hailed as heroes." Naruko informed him.

"Even... if it's based on… a lie?" Minato asked.

"There are two sides to every story. Every hero is a villain to someone else. The whole world will see us… and Riley as Heroes and survivors. You and the Leaf will see us as villains. But… soon you'll all be dead. And when you are… we'll go on." Naruko stated as she rose to her feet and someone else approached. Two someones. One knelt next to him, and the other stood over him.

"Hello Minato." Came a feminine voice that made Minato shudder.

"Ku-Kushina..." Minato rasped out.

"I just wanted to say good-bye. I wish we could make you a villain for this… but… it's better this way. You… and the Leaf… and all those people that died… you'll all be heroes. Martyrs, that spurred the rest of us to action and weakened the angel enough for Riley to beat it. You'll be forever remembered for your sacrifice." Kushina stated, almost sounding condescending.

Minato could only stare at her, he continued for several moments before turning to the other person next to her.

He locked eyes with the tall, dark haired man, his eyes a cold familiar black.

Madara locked eyes with his son for the first time in decades.

Minato didn't recognize this man. He knew he was an Uchiha, from the hair and eyes, but he didn't know which one.

"I wanted to look you in the eyes, one time, before you died. I wanted to see if any of my son was left in there. There isn't. I'm sure your mother will have a few choice words for you when she see you. Good-bye Fourth Hokage." Madara stated with a snarl as he turned and walked off.

Minato could only gape as explosions rocked the land.

There was silence as Minato resumed bleeding out. A medic stood over him, she looked like she was trying to heal him, but Minato knew better. She was just putting on a show, keeping him alive for the finale.

Eventually ten minutes passed and many of the trees around them blasted apart. Riley came barreling through the ruined forest, where she hit the ground hard. Her cloak and armor was missing. One of her pant legs was missing at the knee. Her long sleeved under-shirt was torn and tattered and the wrapping that bound her breasts was clearly visible. The only piece of cloth on her body that wasn't tattered was the headband she wore with the kanji for shadow on it.

Her body was riddled with wounds. Blood poured from many deep gashes, and there were large purple blotches all over. No one in the world would doubt that she had fought the angel, and Minato could only grimace.

Riley's clone in angel form came rushing towards her. Riley quickly flashed through handsigns and wooden dragon exploded from the ground and caught the clone in it's teeth. The dragon raced towards the village and Riley turned her head to a nearby Hyuuga.

"Is there anyone left in the village!?" Riley shouted at him.

"No! You've got everyone. The angel is all that's left." The man replied, his Byakugan fully active.

At that Riley clasped her hands together and began channeling power. Minato and the small army, watched as a black sphere appeared between her hands.

Riley held the sphere out and it floated off towards the village. Minato could see Riley's wood dragon still holding the angel in the sky over the village it was wrapping around itself, forming a cocoon around the angel to hold it in place.

Suddenly Riley let out a mighty yell, and clasped her hands together, hard.

Everyone watched in utter amazement. They all knew what the plan was, but they didn't know the specifics. Riley had sent the change of plans to Madara, Hashirama, Kurama, Itachi, and Tom, and they had organized the others. But still, none of them knew what Riley was going to do, to successfully fake the angel's death.

Out of all of them, only Kurama and Madara recognized what she was doing. This was the first time she had ever used the ability **Chibaku Tensei**. Or **Planetary Devastation**.

Riley let out a defiant yell and everyone watched in amazement as the entirety of the Hidden Leaf, rose into the air.

Massive chunks of earth, hundreds of buildings, and every peace of evidence of what occurred was pulled into the sky. And at the center of it all, The Angel of Carnage.

"Oh my… Gods..." Kushina sputtered in disbelief.

"Is this… the power of a god?" Itachi gasped.

"Unbelievable." Hashirama gawked.

"Riley..." Fleur whispered as her hands covered her mouth.

"That's…. God… oh my god..." Katie stuttered out as she dropped to her knees.

"Wow..." Was Luna's only thought.

"I can't believe it." Daphne stated with a shake of her head.

Everyone's reaction was pretty much similar. Within seconds the whole of the Hidden Leaf was gone. The whole village. The mountain, the forests, the training grounds. All of it was gone. Above them, now floated a moon. Nearly ten miles across.

Riley let a smirk cross her face. Her wood clone would use nature energy to keep the sphere afloat in the sky. It would forever stand as a testament to her power, and a prison for the angel, that she could crack open if she needed it again.

"Holy shit..." Riley muttered with a chuckle as she collapsed.

"Riley!" Her mate's shouted. They were all cloaked as Legionaires, so no one would recognize them.

" _I'll wake up in a month ladies. Just tell everyone I have chakra exhaustion. Tell Arturia to meet me in the forest to the west in one hour, I'll leave a clone to act like I'm in a coma. The two of us, will track down Lily and Jiraiya."_ Riley sent the thought to them. Inoichi had been very forthcoming with that info, so Riley knew she still had work to do.

All of Riley's mates let out sighs of relief. They had feared that such a spectacle of magic, really had hurt her.

Meanwhile… all Minato could do was stare in disbelief at the massive sphere in the sky.

As he faded from the world, as his body began to die, he felt his soul pull away from him. In his final moments he knew… Riley hadn't just won the battle… but she had won the war too. His only hope, now lay in something at the edge of thought. He couldn't remember what it was… but he knew he still had hope. So with a final gasp, the fourth Hokage died, and his soul was quickly absorbed by Riley even as she lay there, 'unconscious'.

And like that… the battle ended. It was over. And Riley had won.

 **-To Be Continued-**

 _There it is. I hope you liked it. Also I hope you understood the idea that Minato had caused Riley to have. He taunted her with the knowledge that the world would turn on her, so she came up with a plan to walk away from this a hero. Yes I'll explain more next chapter, and yes, we will see what happens with Jiraiya, Lily and Naruko's other baby mama's next chapter. Also, I assume Naruko would be upset with the toads for siding with Jiraiya and Minato in all of this, some could claim ignorance, but I never specified. Maybe Riley will revive them, maybe not, let me know what you think. Anyway, JA Ne!_


	66. Chapter 58

**Alright, here's the next chapter. K, so someone pointed out a few things that I'd like to clarify. I have no problem making certain characters villains but someone noted or at least hinted that both Dumbledore and Jiraiya manipulated their respective prophecy's for their own gains. I can't tell from his comments if he was talking about my story or just the concept in general, but I have to clear something up. First off, I totally agree, and second off… in my story at least. Neither one manipulated the prophecy at all, they just misunderstood it or put to much stock into it. Dumbledore believes that Naruko is the one spoken of, because he still thinks she's the girl-who-lived. He hasn't done anything to manipulate anything in my story, and in my story, I try to paint the headmaster as someone who is… naive rather then malicious.**

 **Also, Hana Inuzuka is in this chapter. I wanted to note that while I mentioned her in the last chapter, I never stated that she was actually with the Inuzuka at that moment, just that she would leave if the Inuzuka did. Just for clearance so people aren't confused.**

 **Anyway just wanted to clear that up. Here's the next chapter. A lot of stuff is going to happen so follow along.**

 **Broken Angel**

Chapter 58

The plan, was all set. It was simple. First, Riley would take Inoichi to Britain and the two would ambush the minister. Inoichi would implant a memory into the Minister's mind of a Legionnaire telling the Minister of a message the legion had received from Konoha asking for help. The memory would then show the minister sending the legion off to help Konoha while keeping the whole thing quiet to avoid a panic. This way, the legion wouldn't get into any trouble for running off on their own.

From there, the Legion would return to Britain and inform the minister of what had happened. The story would be, that they arrived right as the Angel was finishing Minato off. The legion had rescued as many shinobi and civilians as they could, and launched an attack on the angel. Riley had been able to pin it down with her wood style and then utilized one of the Rinnegan's amazing powers and created it's new lunar prison.

The reason, Riley had actually played out the fight, was so that when asked to provide memories of the attack, they could actually show them the parts where Riley fought and beat the angel. Riley herself would act as if she had suffered from magical exhaustion and was in some for of meditative trance, and that she wouldn't awaken for several weeks. The legion would keep her at the hidden village for her safety, and Britain would wait for her to awaken.

Meanwhile, Itachi would be spreading word throughout the ministry, that Riley had been speculating that the Angel had been growing in power, and that, the reason for it's growth was tied to that whole, 'belief bestows power' thing. This way, Itachi could scare the Ministry and the ICW into believing that by merely speaking of the angel, and drawing attention to it, they could be giving it power.

Riley guessed that at that point, the ICW would descend upon the ruins of Konoha, and have sensors, probably Hyuuga, confirm the angel's presence within the moon. They wouldn't even need to lie, since Riley's wood clone would be there, and it would be drawing in nature energy to keep the new moon in it's fixed position above the ruins of Konoha.

From there, it wouldn't be hard to guess what the ICW would do. They'd set up a perimeter around the small moon, and prohibit entrance by anyone. With fear of the angel's return, fresh in peoples minds, and the warning from Itachi, the angel would quickly join Voldemort in the list of things we just don't talk about.

You see, there was a reason Riley wanted this. If anyone investigated too much, they may learn the truth. But if they thought that by merely talking about it, they were giving the angel power, many would be less inclined to acknowledge it's existence, and they'd be even quicker to alienate those whom tried to learn to much about it.

With these fears in place, many wouldn't even acknowledge the angel's existence anymore. It's presence would serve as a ghostly reminder of their sins, and people would question their every action out of fear of it's return.

This would all be handled by Itachi, Sirius, Lucius, and Tom, while Riley pretended to be asleep. She'd remain that way for a few weeks, and while all of this was going on, Arturia would finally take her seat at the Wizengamot.

But that was all for later. As soon as she had finished with Inoichi, and brought her forces back to Pentref Cysgodion Hud, Riley left a wood clone with her forces, and returned to the ruins of Konoha to meet up with Arturia. The two of them were going hunting for Jiraiya and Lily.

Riley had chosen Arturia, since she knew the knight could take Jiraiya in a one on one fight, and Riley also wanted someone with a level head to make sure Riley didn't do something drastic like rip Lily's face off and feed it to her. Lily was going to die, but the question of what to do with her unborn sibling was still fresh in Riley's mind.

"Are you ready?" Riley inquired as she approached Arturia. The mighty knight was standing in the middle of a clearing staring up at the massive floating sphere in the sky.

"It's still hard to believe..." Arturia responded, her eyes still locked on the small moon.

"At times… my power frightens even myself." Riley acknowledged just how unbelievable and terrifying her abilities were.

Arturia was silent for a moment before she let out a sigh and turned to her master.

"Where shall we begin?" Arturia asked.

"Well… Minato had the Yamanaka wipe his mind of his wife's location. So… sadly I have no way of knowing exactly where she is. Luckily, since I absorbed Minato's soul, I have access to his **Hiraishin** network. I may not know where exactly he put her… but I do know, he would have left her with a kunai, or at least left one nearby. He may not know it's there… but it is. So… I'll flash us to all of Minato's **Hiraishin** seals, one at a time, and I'll scan the area with my **Byakugan**. We'll start our hunt from there." Riley answered, earning a nod from Arturia. With that, Riley placed her hand on her comrade's shoulder and the two flashed away.

- **Meanwhile** **in a village in the mountains of Napal** -

"Ladies… I need to speak to you in private. Would you mind meeting me out in the field, later on tonight. There is some things we need to discuss." Came the voice of one Mito Uzumaki.

Before her were four woman. Each one was about five to six months pregnant.

"Lady Mito… when did you get here?" One asked with surprise.

"Not that long ago. I needed to speak with Jiraiya about some important business. And there are things I need to speak with you all about too. Meet me out in the field at ten, tonight. We'll talk there." Mito replied.

"Why so late?" One of the woman asked.

"Yeah, why can't we just talk now?" Another inquired with a bit of distaste. She didn't like the idea of having to walk all the way out into the fields around town, just to talk, when her feet were already starting to hurt.

"The walls have ears." Mito replied, giving each a pointed look, causing the four woman to glance around in suspicion. It was obvious they were all ninja.

"Ten… be there. It's important." Mito commanded and then turned and walked out of the room.

While three of the woman, conversed amongst themselves, one sat aside with her faithful ninja hounds three dogs sat around her and one let out a whine and rested it's head on her lap. This woman was an Inuzuka, one that had been sold off by her clan elders to mother a child with Naruko Namikaze. She wondered if her mother knew? No… of course she didn't. If Tsume had known that her own daughter had been used as a breeding tool by her clan's elders, then she would have murdered them.

Hana Inuzuka wondered if her mother even knew where she was. They had been told that their families were informed that they were on a mission for the Hokage. So… Hana guessed, the answer was a no.

"I don't like that woman Hana." One of her dogs whispered to her.

"I know… she gives me the willies." Hana answered as she pat the dog's head.

"Don't go out tonight. I have a bad feeling Hana." The same dog whispered.

"So do I." Hana agreed with a terrified shudder. Her and her fellow baby mama's had been here in this village since their pregnancies were confirmed. They weren't anywhere near the Elemental Nations, and no one here spoke their language. Still, the people were incredibly nice, and very pleasant to be around. And the mountains were beautiful. This place was truly peaceful.

The arrival of Lady Namikaze and Master Jiraiya, a few hours earlier had been surprising, and had sent cold chills up Hana's spine. She didn't know what was going on back home, but for the Hokage to have sent them out here… it didn't bode well.

"How are you?" Came a voice from beside her. Hana glanced up and found an Anbu standing next to her. She smiled at him, and nodded for him to take a seat next to her. This Anbu had been a good friend since she had come here. She didn't know who he really was, but she suspected that he may have a crush on her. He was always formal whenever others were looking but when it was just the two of them, he would inquire as to her well being and how she was feeling.

"I'm fine, Yamato. I… just have this really bad feeling all of a sudden." Hana replied.

"I know what you mean. I've had the willies all day. Something seems so off about the area now. Like something is watching us." Yamato replied.

"You be on your guard. Okay Yamato?" Hana asked him.

"Yeah, I'll keep my guard up." Yamato nodded in agreement.

Hana let out a sigh of relief, and from there, the two continued to chat. Neither of them knew, just how right their feeling were.

 **-Eighteen hours later-**

"Nothing?" Arturia inquired.

"Nope." Riley let out a sigh. Damn did Minato have a lot of seals all over the place. Riley had first started with the nearest ones, but it eventually occurred to her, that Minato wouldn't have hidden Lily anywhere close to the Elemental Nations, so Riley started to search for the furthest Kunai.

To her surprise, Minato had been fucking everywhere. He had Kunai all throughout Asia, all throughout Europe, and the Middle East. Hell the fucker had Kunai in North America. Riley and Arturia moved from one to the next to the next, finding nothing.

Still, even with the immense boredom of the task, neither one gave up. Eventually, the two flashed to a kunai that sat atop a small cliff, overlooking a small, mountain-side village.

The first thing the two noticed was smoke rising from the village. The second was that this place just felt wrong.

" **Riley..."** Kurama began to say, and Riley quickly stated. "I know."

"What is that?" Arturia asked as she felt this immense darkness flowing around them.

"Demons." Riley answered as she dashed down towards the village.

Arturia quickly readied Excalibur and followed after.

At the edge of the village was a small field. From the middle of that field, smoke was rising. Smoke that rank of sulfur and corpses.

The two walked towards the smoke, both on guard, as the feeling of being watched consumed them.

"Do you feel that?" Arturia inquired as her eyes darted all around them. The hairs on the back of her neck were standing straight up, and her danger senses were warning her of an immense threat nearby.

"Yeah. It's leftover darkness from a demonic attack. Settle yourself, Arturia… the demons are gone." Riley informed her.

"Are you sure?" Arturia asked, as she couldn't shake the feeling of being watched.

"Positive." Riley replied as she glanced over at her companion. Arturia returned the look and noticed that the veins around Riley's eyes were bulging out. She recalled that, that meant that Riley was using her **Byakugan** , meaning she could see through walls and detect magic.

"What happened here?" Arturia asked aloud as they made it to where the smoke was rising from the ground.

"Someone opened a portal to hell. Demons came through. And… if I had to guess… I'd say they slaughtered everyone here." Riley replied as she stared down into a dark black hole that the sulfuric smoke was rising up from.

Around the hole, was burned out, demonic black writing. And sitting in a triangular formation around the hole, was three corpses.

Each one was the corpse of a woman, each woman was laying in the center of a pentagram formation, and each one had their wombs ripped open. Their entrails looked to have been pulled out and dragged down into the pitch black hole.

"These woman were pregnant. They and their babies were sacrificed to open this portal." Riley stated as she knelt down next to the nearest woman. Aside from their wombs being torn open and their guts ripped out, each woman had demonic symbols carved into their flesh. And one of them, bore a specific mark on her shoulder.

Riley examined it, and immediately recognized the signature tattoo of the Leaf Anbu black ops.

"This woman was a Leaf ninja." Riley noted.

Arturia was keeping her eyes peeled while Riley examined the bodies of the sacrifices. Hearing that, Arturia glanced at the other corpses. The felt sick to her stomach. She'd seen such horrors before, but still… it's not something that you get use too. She glanced at the three woman's horror stricken faces, and a thought struck her.

"Riley… could these be the woman your sister was studded with?" Arturia inquired.

Hearing her, Riley glanced at the woman's womb. Even with her Rinne Sharingan, Riley couldn't detect any magic on the corpse. All of it, plus their life-force had been drained out in the sacrifice. If these were the woman, Riley had been looking for, then they were dead now. Riley let out a snarl and rose to her feet.

She quickly pulled out her wand and released a stream of fire at each body. Within a moment, all three were burning and Riley was marching towards the village.

"Come on. If these were the woman, that Naruko was bred with, then there is one missing." Riley stated. Arturia nodded and followed after. She quickly began to mentally prepare herself for what they would see in the village. The attack may have ended and the demons gone, but that didn't make her feel much better. The evil that had consumed this village was overbearing. It took all of Arturia's years of fighting, plus the light of Excalibur to stave off the horrible sickening darkness around her.

Riley made it about fifteen feet before she made a motion with her wand, and a bolt of light, shot into the air, and arced down into the burned out hellmouth. The blast of magic sealed the hell hole shut.

From there the two proceeded through the ruined town. Blood, bones, and the occasional severed limb, littered the streets and buildings. However, there were no bodies, anywhere.

"Where are all the bodies?" Arturia asked as she scanned some of the darkened out buildings.

"Probably dragged through the portal, back to hell." Riley answered.

"Why didn't they take those three woman's corpses then?" Arturia inquired.

"Those woman, and their babies were used as sacrifices to open the portal. The babies looked like they had been torn from their mother's wombs and taken through to the other side. The three woman, were then used to stabilize the portal, while the demons slaughtered the villagers." Riley answered.

"Have you ever seen anything like this before?" Arturia asked.

"No… no I haven't. These demons weren't that powerful. If they had been, the bijuu would have felt it. Whoever opened the portal must had erected a barrier around the town to keep all of the dark magic within. Then they opened that portal and allowed the demons to slaughter the townspeople. I haven't ever seen something like this, but a few years ago, I consumed the soul of a demon summoner named Sabastian Yurik. With his memories, I can discern what happened here." Riley explained.

"I see." Arturia replied as she glanced around at the carnage.

The two walked quietly for several minutes while Riley scanned the area. The amount of dark energy here was immense and it clouded her sight, considerably. Still, she kept her eyes peeled. If Leaf ninja were here, then there was a good chance that Lily and Jiraiya were here as well. Plus, they were still missing one of the four woman, that Naruko had impregnated, if the three around the hell portal, had in fact been the others.

The village itself was only mildly damaged, even if blood littered the streets. It was obvious that the demons that had attacked, had killed and then fed on the residents, as scraps of flesh littered the streets. Still, no bodies had been found. The blood had already dried, but with the amount of demonic energy still present, Riley guessed that the attack hadn't occurred more then a few hours ago.

Still, she couldn't fathom the reason why. Who would want to do this? Who would summon demons to slaughter this particular town of people? What purpose was there? This town, couldn't be home to more then three, maybe four hundred people.

The two continued in silence for several moments when Riley heard someone shout.

" _Hello!"_ The two woman stopped. They both heard the shout echo off of the mountains.

Rushing forward and focusing her vision on the direction of the voice, Riley spotted five chakra signatures.

As they moved forward Riley transfigured their clothes to look like their Legionnaire armor, so that no one would recognize her or Arturia.

They quickly passed by some buildings as they heard another shout.

"Is Anyone Out There!? Is Anyone Else Alive!?" They both heard a disparaged and terrified voice yell. The first voice had sounded feminine, while this one was obviously male.

Finally they rounded the corner, and started down a street. At the end of the street, they spotted five figures. Three were large dogs, maybe even wolves, while the other two were a pregnant woman, and a Leaf Anbu.

"They're alive." Arturia noted with surprise. She had expected this to be a trap of some sort.

Riley nodded in agreement, with her own surprise. She hadn't even a hope that anyone was left alive in this small town. Still, she quickly surmised an answer to the five's survival when she focused on the Leaf Anbu. His chakra was light and filled with Nature Energy. In fact, it was almost the exact same, as Hashirama's. She could see with her Rinne Sharingan, that the darkness around him was being pushed back by his nature infused chakra. It must have somehow cloaked them from the demon's attack.

"IS ANYONE OUT THERE!" The woman cried out. She was on her knees surrounded by the three dogs. She was obviously traumatized, and terrified. This place, which was once so full of life, was now as silent as a grave. Where once there had been peace and tranquility, now there was an unnatural stillness that was as cold as the fingers of death.

"Hana, people." One of the dogs said, signifying that it was a ninken.

The two immediately focused on Riley and Arturia as they approached.

"Who, are you?" The Anbu demanded as he stepped in front of the woman and took a defensive stance.

"We're Legionnaires, from Pentref Cysgodion Hud. Our commanders sent us out to locate the Fourth Hokage's wife. We're allies." Riley answered, quickly coming up with a cover for who they were and why they were there.

"I've never heard of that place. Where are you from? Why are you looking for Lady Namikaze?" The man asked with suspicion, lacing his voice. Even through his fear and despair, his Anbu training was keeping his senses sharp, and he knew that these two weren't from around here.

"We're from Britain. Our commanders sent us to bring Lady Namikaze to Britain, where she'll be safe." Riley explained as she raised her hands to show that she didn't mean any harm.

"How did you find this place? Where did all the monsters go?" The man demanded as he sent a glance around at the blood stained buildings and streets, along with the deep slash marks on some of the buildings that indicated that something tore it's way inside.

"One of the Yamanaka, whom worked closely with the fourth told us. The Angel of Carnage attacked Konoha, that's why the fourth moved his wife here, or at least I think it was here. This is just one of many places we've checked so far." Riley answered, getting a nod of agreement from Arturia.

"The Angel attacked Konoha?" The anbu stated in surprise.

"My Mother, Tsume Inuzuka, and my brother Kiba… are they alright?" Hana asked, suddenly.

"Many of the clans were in meetings just prior to the attack. I think most, if not all, of the Inuzuka survived." Riley answered, giving a look to Arturia whom again nodded, giving the impression that the two were trying to remember just what exactly had occurred.

"Survived? What about the Leaf? The Fourth?" The Anbu demanded as Hana let out a sigh of relief, but immediately refocused when he asked those questions.

"I'm sorry… The Fourth Hokage, perished, while fighting the Angel. He managed to weaken it enough for The Legion, along with the surviving Leaf nin, to push it back, and for Lady Uchiwa to seal it away." Riley informed them.

The two sat in stunned silence for several moments as the three dogs let out sad whines.

"The Leaf… what about the Leaf?" Hana asked.

"Konohagakure no Sato, was completely destroyed. The angel had killed almost everyone by the time we arrived. We were able to gather up all of the survivors and hold it off, long enough to have it sealed away. But… nothing remains of Konoha. The Leaf forces have fallen back to Britain, where they'll be safe, far away from Iwa and Oto. We were sent to try and locate Lady Namikaze. The fourth had the Yamanaka wipe his mind, but the one that did it, still knew the reason behind the mind wipe. So, we began checking all of the locations where the Fourth had placed his signature Kunai. What happened here? Is Lady Namikaze here?" Riley explained to them.

The two sat in silence for what felt like an eternity. Hana started to cry and her Ninken let out mournful howls. While this was happening, Riley had her eyes focused on Hana's womb. She was obviously pregnant, and the energy that flowed within, was very similar to Naruko's. It seems that Arturia had been right. The three woman, used as sacrifices, were in fact the other three woman, and Hana Inuzuka was the fourth.

"I can't believe it..." The anbu stated with a shake of his head.

"I'm sorry for your loss, but… please… it isn't safe to remain here for much longer. Was Lady Namikaze here, do you know? Do you know what happened here?" Arturia asked them.

Another moment of silence passed while the Anbu let out a long sigh. Finally he focused on Riley and Arturia, and answered.

"It all started late last night. Right after sun down. I was doing my rounds, checking the perimeter of our safe house, looking for any structural weaknesses." The Anbu began as he motioned towards the building behind them. "I was checking around when I noticed Hana, in her room. I had thought that odd, since Lady Mito had asked for Hana and a few others to meet with her, around that time so I went to talk with her."

"Lady Mito was here?" Riley asked suddenly, and she quickly had to suppress her sudden rage, as the answer to this whole situation, became apparent.

"Yeah… she just appeared a few hours before that. She said it was important that she speak with us. She wanted to meet out in the field around ten." Hana explained to them.

"Why weren't you there?" Arturia asked.

"I didn't feel like walking all the way out there. My feet have been hurting me recently, and on top of that, she wanted to meet, so late. Plus… something was off about Laby Mito. She… I don't know… it was just so weird. She was giving off this vibe, that didn't sit well with me. I don't know what it was, but I didn't like it. So I stayed in. The other's went though..." Hana explained.

"The others! I need..." The anbu began, as he remembered his duty to guard all four of them.

"They're dead." Riley cut him off, earning sad whimpers from the dogs and a few tears from Hana.

"They were used to summon the monsters that attacked this place. Please… keep going with your explanation." Arturia urged the Anbu on.

The Anbu was quiet for several moments. His head hanging in defeat. He had failed to protect the other three… he could only hope now, that their deaths had been painless. He doubted it, but he still had to hope.

After a few moments, he finally continued. "I had decided to speak with Hana about why she hadn't gone to see Lady Mito, when screams began to break out through the village. Then… immediately following them were monstrous roars. I've never heard roars like that. The sound made my blood freeze in my veins. I couldn't move as the screams and roars tore through the village. Finally… self defense, just kicked in. I pushed Hana against the wall of her room and formed a barrier around us, and her dogs. I don't know why I didn't go out to fight. I just stayed there… holding up that barrier, keeping us hidden and safe. We heard screams all around us… I felt the monsters tear against the barrier. It went on for hours..." The Anbu explained with a visible shudder.

"Those monsters were demons. Most of them, probably minor demons, but demons none the less. The fear you felt, was an instinctual thing, derived from eons of evolution. You didn't fight because at your base, you knew you couldn't win. Your chakra, acted as a barrier to keep the demons away. It's special… I'm a sensor I can tell. It saved your lives." Riley stated to him, earning a reluctant nod from the Anbu, before he continued his story.

"I used every ounce of my focus to keep the barrier up around us. Even after the screaming and the pounding stopped. I kept the barrier up. Even hours after it stopped, I kept the barrier up. It wasn't until I finally ran out of chakra that I had to drop it. Even now… I couldn't fight of a bird, let alone a monster." The anbu admitted.

"You survived. That's what matters. Come with us… we'll get you back to your comrades." Arturia offered them, earning a nod of agreement from Riley.

"Wait… you said you were looking for Lady Namikaze. She and Master Jiraiya showed up a few hours before the attack. They are staying up in the building at the top of the village." Hana informed them, as she pointed to a large building that sat higher up on the mountain.

"Let's go. If anyone could have held off against this attack, it would be master Jiraiya." Riley stated. With that, the group made their way up the hill towards the building. Riley doubted that her mother or Jiraiya had survived. And with Mito's involvement that lessened the chances even more. Still… Riley couldn't figure out why Mito had done this. Why kill all these people? Why sacrifice three possible Rinnegan users to the demons just to slaughter a village of innocent people. I mean Mito was evil, but when she did something, she did it with reason, she didn't do things, just to do them. So why kill all these people?

It took a few minutes of walking through the ghostly ruins of the this once tranquil place, before they started up the path to the large building.

A few moments went by before they approached a twenty foot high, wall of earth that block their path. Their were deep scratches and gouges in the wall, indicating the the demons had broken against it, and tried to break through. Riley could sense, tiny bits of nature energy still present in the wall indicating that it had been created by a sage, namely Jiraiya. And with nature energy infused within it, it was both strong enough and resistant enough to hold the demons back. Or at least most of them. Enough to allow the sage to fight them in a manageable number as they got past it.

Drawing her wand, Riley quickly blasted a whole through the wall. Without energy to keep it standing and make it sturdy, it crumbled with relative ease.

The group passed through the hole in the wall and came upon a sobering and tragic sight.

All in front of them, leading up to the house were black bubbling pools of foulness. Dead demons that were still rotting away. They quickly passed them and approached the house. In front of the entrance, on it's knees was a corpse. Hana let out a sad sob, while the Anbu could only sigh and stare at the sky. The dogs all let out a mournful howl at the sight.

On it's knees was the body of master Jiraiya. Black Chains, held his wrists and his ankles. There was a hole through his chest, pierced through from behind. The hole had been through one of his lungs, and he was missing his head.

Riley let out a sad sigh as she approached the body and knelt in front of it. The old man, had gone out fighting. All of these dead demons had been done in by him. The hole in his chest had been caused by something stabbing him from behind, and the black chains, were made of a foul and malevolent chakra. Riley recognized the chains as being similar to Kushina's meaning that Mito had probably pinned the man down and stabbed him in the back. The demons had probably done the rest.

"Sorry old man. You didn't deserve to go out like this." Riley stated, as she rose to her feet and once again set fire to the headless corpse. Riley had no delusions that she would have to kill Jiraiya at one point. Still… just like the third Hokage, Jiraiya had conviction. Riley had wanted to kill him in battle. At the very least, the man deserved to go out fighting. Not stabbed in the back, by someone he presumed to be his ally. The group continued past his burning body and into the house. Hana and the Anbu offering silent prayers to him as they passed by.

On the inside of the house, the place was a wreck. Demons had torn through it, and right next to the stairs leading up to the second level, was blood splatters. Riley made the inference that it must have been a guard, since the demons continued up stair after something. Probably Lily.

Inside of Riley's Mindscape, Kurama, Hashirama and Madara watched the whole thing play out. Riley ascended the stairs and followed the torn apart floors and walls to a single door. Knowing full well what she'd probably find in there, Riley opened the door.

Inside, was a bedroom, and it was much cleaner then the rest of the destroyed house. Laying on the ground, and on the bed were the two halves of Lily Namikaze. She had been split in half, straight down the middle.

Riley stepped into the room, followed by Arturia and Hana, whom immediately let out sad sigh when she spotted the body. She quickly turned away from the scene and leaned into her Anbu guard whom could only shake his head in sadness.

Riley only stared at the scene for a few moments. What made it so much worse was the look of despair frozen on Lily's face. Riley shook her head after a moment and withdrew her wand to burn the body. But suddenly, a though occurred to her. And she quickly moved towards one half of the woman who birthed her. Both halves were positioned so that the open part was facing the ground. Riley slowly flipped one side over.

"What are you doing?" The Anbu asked.

"Looking for her baby." Riley answered. The woman had been perfectly cut down the middle. A cut that could only be achieved by magic.

Riley glanced down at Lily's open womb and let out a snarl. It was empty. No split fetus. No umbilical cord. No placenta. The womb was stretched, indicating that it had once held a life-form. But it wasn't there anymore. Riley moved to check the other side of Lily's body just to make sure, and it was much the same. Nothing.

Riley let out an angry sigh and sent fire at both halves of her body. "The baby was taken." Riley stated to Arturia whom shook her head and clenched her fists in anger.

On the inside, Kurama, Hashirama, and Madara all let out curses simultaneously.

"Was it the demons?" Arturia asked.

"No… if the demons had taken it, they would have just ripped it out of her, and kept it alive with magic. The baby was removed, with magic, and placed into someone else's womb." Riley answered as she headed for the door.

"How do you know that?" Hana asked as they all moved to leave.

"It's happened to someone I know." Riley answered.

Inside of her mindscape, the three were having a discussion with one another.

"It was Mito. She took the child and must have implanted it into herself or one of her pawns." Madara stated with a snarl.

"But why? Why not just take Lily? I mean the woman thought Mito was an ally, surely Mito could have manipulated the child through Lily?" Hashirama asked.

" **Remember… if she used the same technique that Lily used to take Riley from Kushina, then that means that this baby will now absorb some of Mito's traits. Mito knows that Riley is born with all three genetic types, Lily's, Kushina's, and Minato's. Maybe she thinks by taking the child into herself, and giving it her superior Uzumaki genes, that it'll be born even more powerful then Riley."** Kurama guessed.

"So she sacrificed the other possible Rinnegan children to summon demon's to steal Lily's baby? I mean… that was obviously her plan, but why kill all these people? Why not just kill Jiraiya and steal Lily's child and be done with it? Why kill everyone here?" Hashirama asked.

"I don't know. All I do know is that Mito now has Minato's unborn child, and who knows where she's gone with it." Madara stated.

"Yeah… I doubt we'll be seeing Mito for a while. If she placed the child in her own womb, then that means she's now vulnerable in battle. She'll most likely go to ground for a few years, until the child is born and begins it's training." Hashirama informed them, earning nods of agreement from the other two, and a grunt from Riley, to let them know she heard them and acknowledged what they were saying.

Once back outside, Riley quickly set to work, using fire magic to burn the whole town to the ground. It was now tainted with demonic energy and it was wise to wipe this whole place from existence.

After that was done, she made a portkey back to Britain, and her, Arturia and the survivors quickly headed for Britain where they were reunited with their comrades. And more specifically Hana was reunited with her family.

Needless to say it was tear filled reunion followed by a bloody massacre when Tsume learned that her clan elders had forced Hana to breed with Naruko. The woman was furious and kicked the ever loving shit out of the five elders of her clan. Needless to say, those five spent the rest of their time in a cell while Tsume decided what their deaths would be like.

Upon her return, Riley pulled Naruko aside and told her what had happened. Both to the woman that had held her unborn children and to Lily and their sibling. Even though she had hurt them, Lily was still Naruko's mother, and to hear about her death and Jiraiya's left her heartbroken. The fate of her unborn sibling more so. It took all of the strength Hinata and her fellow Hyuuga could muster to keep Naruko was slipping into a Rinnegan enhanced rage and leveling everything around her.

Riley did little to stop her sister's anger, and instead simply went to inform Itachi and Voldemort as to what had happened.

Once that was done… Riley went home. She went home… and she slept for two whole days. Her clone was in the hidden village, still in a coma, so Riley had to keep a low profile. Her mate's had heard what had happened from Itachi, but Riley hadn't said much to them. The only people she spoke to were Kurama, Hashirama, Madara, and Kushina. It was obvious to all of them… that Riley was at that point again. Her eyes glowed red, constantly.

She spent her time, plotting Mito's death. The woman was her last main target. Minato was gone. Lily was dead. Tsunade was dead. Hell even Jiraiya was dead. Mito was all that was left. And now she had Riley's unborn sibling.

 **-A month Later-**

Riley spent the whole month, either in her house, in the hidden village, or in **Kamui**. She had ascended to the sixth tail during the month's time. And with her ascension came a few more changes to her persona. Most notably, that Riley no longer seemed clingy or needy after being alone in **Kamui** for months at a time.

The Six tails was used to being alone, and found solace in it. Riley didn't prefer to be alone, but it no longer bugged her to be away from her friends or mates for months at a time. She was still overjoyed to see them, but it seemed like her loneliness didn't both her anymore.

Also her water style techniques were much more powerful, and she gained access to many poison based attacks. Her already insanely virulent chakra, had become even more so, to the point where it could literally melt steel with it's presence if she wanted it too. Also in her Animagus form, her Saliva had become an immensely potent acid, that could melt through even the thickest armor. ( **Think like Sesshomaru's poisoned spit from Inuyasha** )

Also during the month's time, the plan played out, exactly as Riley had anticipated it too. The ICW had descended upon the ruins of Konoha in droves and had quickly confirmed the angel's demonic presence within.

The survivors from Konoha quickly integrated into Britain and many joined the Legion, since they had nowhere left to go, and with their presence the number of warriors within, swelled into the thousands. The people of Britain offered sympathy and comfort to their allies, whom had lost so much. The animosity that had recently grown in the last few months, all but forgotten with the destruction of Konoha.

Investigation were quick, and only a few memories were required. The sight of Riley sealing the Angel into that massive earthen sphere, had left several Investigators dumbstruck. Itachi also, quickly began to spread his fears that by giving the angel attention, they may be feeding it power. Many historians and occult specialists, bought into that theory and offered their agreement. It was still ongoing, but it was obvious that many people wanted the investigation to be over and done with, and to have the angel forgotten. Fear was quickly spread during the months time, in this regard, and the angel quickly earned a new moniker to identify it's presence. No longer was it addressed as the Angel of Carnage. Now… people simply referred to the Angel, as ' **It'.**

Over the months time, Riley's name quickly elevated to god status. As many within the ICW viewed her as the Second Sage of Six Paths and the Second Merlin. Speaking of Merlin, during the months time, Arturia revealed herself to the Wizengamot. During a meeting about a week after the fall of the Leaf, Arturia entered into the Wizengamot chamber with a goblin. The Goblin quickly informed the gathered hall, of who she was. Arturia Pendragon. Heir to the Pendragon bloodline.

Many were simply stunned to hear this. Some even called bullshit, but they were quickly shut up when Arturia strolled over to her seat, which sat above the rest of the chamber, alongside three others and planted herself in it. The Seat did not reject her and instead glowed with the Pendragon crest, signifying that her house had been reactivated. After a quick explanation about the state of Britain requiring her to take her seat, at this point in time, the Wizengamot was quickly able to continue with their meeting.

Still, the return of the Pendragon line became a major talking point for quite a while, and if it weren't for the destruction of Konoha and the Angel's defeat, it would have been much bigger news.

However, even with that said, news still broke fast about Arturia's appearance and the reactivation of the Pendragon house. Added in with Riley's new global Hero status, and Britain quickly became the focus of the magical world. The angel had attacked dozens of counties during it's reign of terror, and with it's defeat, many of those countries hailed Riley as a Savior.

Riley spent her time training in her new powers at the Sixth tail. She didn't leave her house often, and only really used the Gravemind to keep in touch with her friends and Itachi, and Voldemort. Her mate's still came to see her often, using the pretense that they wanted to see Remus or Sirius, to visit Riley. She still hadn't told them what had actually happened on the mountain-side village in Napal, and she probably never would. To Riley, that place felt normal. She was a demon, and the presence of Demonic energy was almost comforting to her. But she recognized the tragedy that had occurred there, and knew it was best for that place to fade from memory.

During the months time, Naruko, Hana, and Tsume sat down to have a long talk about the baby, Hana was carrying. Naruko expressed her desire to get to know the child and help take care of it, and that she wouldn't mind if it was raised as an Inuzuka. This made things much easier on the Inuzuka since Naruko could have made thing much more difficult. If may not have been a formal union, but Naruko's insistence of being in her child's life, would help immensely in serving as a Bridge between the Hyuuga and Inuzuka.

Finally, after thirty days of pretending to be asleep, Riley finally decided that enough time had passed and 'awoke'.

Her awakening was met by cheering crowds, and glowing praise. By now, news had spread everywhere, and there were pictures in every newspaper of the small moon that now hovered over the ruins of Konoha. She was hailed as a hero all throughout Britain. She was paraded before the Wizengamot and throughout the streets of Diagon Alley, hell there was even word that the Queen had intended to meet with Riley now that she was awake.

All in all… everything was working perfectly. Everything was going great. That is… until Riley made it back to Hogwarts a few days after waking. She had arrived in the great hall early in the morning, where she found the teacher's in a panic at the head table. They were talking in hushed tones but the emotions they were giving off was not good. She quickly approached them, and announced her presence.

Dumbledore wasn't present and neither was madam Umbridge.

McGonagall, was the first to see her and quickly pulled her into a hug and welcomed one of her favorite students back.

"Professor… what's going on?" Riley asked as she pulled away from the hug.

"My dear… it's terrible. Albus… he passed away, last night." And like that… her perfectly laid plan came crashing into a wall.

"No one had seen him all morning. I went up to check on him, and I found him in his room. He was laying on his bed, unmoving. His face was frozen in this look of surprise. There were no injuries and Pomfry says that his heart simply stopped." McGonagall whispered to her.

"But how? Fawkes..." Riley began to reply, but McGonagall shook her head.

"Fawkes was undergoing his rebirth. He's no more then a chick right now. He can't even fly. And there are no paintings in Albus' room. Pomfry thinks he died, sometime last night. We've contacted the Auror's but the students are starting to get curious." McGonagall explained. Hearing that, Riley cursed under her breath. Last night meant that it was probably to late to revive the old man.

With a sigh, Riley turned and headed for the exit to the hall. McGonagall and Snape were following close behind. It didn't take a genius to know that she was headed up to the Headmaster's office. Riley barely knew that they were following her. Somehow… she knew that the Headmaster's death wasn't natural. The old man was too strong to just keel over and die. She smelt foul play.

So with that thought in mind, she quickly made for his office. Intent on figuring this out. Though, deep down, she knew that he problems were only just beginning.

 _ **Alright, there you go. I'm gonna start on my rewrite of Naruto: The Runaway Chronicles soon. I hope you enjoyed. Wonder what Mito is up to and why she killed all those people. There is a reason so feel free to guess, and no it isn't that she's just crazy.**_

 _ **Dumbledore is dead, How? Why? You'll see in the next chapter. Can Riley ever get a break, is Iwa or Oto involved. What's gonna happen, who knows. See ya next time. JA NE!**_


	67. Chapter 59

_**Alright, sorry for the wait. Here's the next chapter guys, hope you enjoy. Be sure to pay attention cuz a lot of stuff is going to be happening.**_

 **Broken Angel**

Chapter 59

Cold, lifeless, and frozen with a look of shock on it's face. That's what the body of Albus Dumbledore looked like.

Riley stood on the opposite side of the room, eying the body from a distance while Aurors scurried about.

She had been allowed passage due to her status as a military commander and renowned hero. The commander of the present Aurors, Rufus Scrimgeour, quickly approached her, having been informed of her presence by one of his men.

"Lady Slytherin, Gryffindor, Uchiwa." He greeted as he approached her.

"Chief Auror Scrimgeour." Riley replied with a glance as her attention remained focused on the corpse of the once great man.

"How did he die?" Riley asked after a moment.

"According to our examinations, it wasn't the killing curse, and there are no signs of spell damage or residue. It's almost like he died of fright. His heart simply stopped." The Auror replied.

"Was anyone seen entering or leaving?" Riley asked the obvious question.

"No. The offices security wards were active, and the Paintings said that no one had entered before their activation. They did mentions something of note however. The headmaster received a package about ten minutes before he finished with today's work." Scrimgeour informed her.

"What was it?" Riley inquired.

"A snake. An eight foot long, white boa." Scrimgeour replied.

"A white snake? Did the headmaster check it for magic, make sure it wasn't dangerous?" Riley asked.

"According to the paintings, the package passed through the security wards and the headmaster did check to make sure it wasn't dangerous. He then conjured a cage for the creature and locked it in his room for the night. They heard him say something about investigating it's appearance in the morning, but with no magical signature, and the fact that it wasn't a poisonous snake, led him to lower his guard. We haven't found the snake and the conjured cage would have vanished with his death. The paintings were asleep for most of the night, but the office remained sealed, and we still haven't found the snake yet." Scrimgeour explained to her.

Riley nodded in understanding and activated her Byakugan. She did a quick scan of the room, seeing if she could locate the snake in question. She found nothing.

With a sigh, Riley deactivated her Byakugan and turned to head off. She left the Aurors to their investigation while she headed out to speak with the Minister. With Dumbledore dead, any chance of getting the Light to bow out of any sort of conflict their takeover could bring, was lost.

She quickly sent a mental message through The Gravemind, to Itachi and Voldemort. Both were just as shocked to hear the news as she had been.

This turn of events put all of their plans on hold. They needed to get a proper baring on what was going on, before they could begin moving forward. And the first place to start, was finding the murderer.

She quickly made her way to the Ministry and got a meeting with Fudge. He had already been informed of Dumbledore's death and was trying to keep it quiet for now. While Fudge was actually happy to no longer have the Headmaster around to spout on about Voldemort, and undermine him, Fudge knew he had to handle this situation delicately. A meeting with someone as influential and notable as Riley would definitely make it seem like he was doing something about this.

"Minister." Riley greeted the man when she arrived.

"Lady Slytherin, Gryffindor. It's good to see you again. I assume you're here about the tragedy at Hogwarts?" Fudge inquired as he greeted her.

"Yes. I assume you've been informed of the situation? I suspect foul play." Riley informed him.

"Yes, I have been informed about his manner of death. It does sound incredibly odd to me. Do you have any ideas who could have done this?" Fudge asked her.

"A white Boa constrictor was sent to him, I know for a fact that the white snake was taken as a symbol of a very specific Missing ninja. Orochimaru." Riley informed him.

"Orochimaru? While I don't doubt that he would want the headmaster dead, the question is how? I mean, with how much he's been sputtering on about this Dark Lord nonsense, you'd think he'd be more paranoid. So then how did Orochimaru get to him?" Fudge wondered aloud.

"I don't know. But if it is Orochimaru whom planned out the attack, then this is just another casualty in our war with Iwa and Oto. I think it wise to call a meeting with the Wizengamot, there are things we need to discuss. The death of Dumbledore leaves us in a very vulnerable position, and if this was Orochimaru's doing, then we can expect follow-up attacks in the near future." Riley explained to him.

"Yes. Yes. Once the Auror's make it through their preliminary investigation, we'll call for a meeting. We should probably have some answers before we decide on what to do." Fudge agreed.

"Alright. Also… I need your permission for the Legion to perform a mind walk on Dumbledore?" Riley asked him.

"A mind walk? I thought you couldn't enter the mind of a dead person?" Fudge replied curiously.

"Legilimency cannot be used on a dead person. But the Yamanaka clan, whom have just recently joined the legion, can enter the mind of a dead person, and view some of their last memories. Luckily Dumbledore's body is in stasis right now, but I still need your permission to carry out the mind walk." Riley explained to him.

Fudge actually looked surprised to hear the extent of the Yamanaka's bloodline. It took him a few moments but eventually he nodded and fished out a piece of paper.

"Also… may I inquire as to the location of Madam Umbridge? I didn't see her at Hogwarts." Riley inquired while Fudge wrote out a quick document.

"She was recalled to the Ministry when Dumbledore's body was found. We need her here right now, but she'll return to Hogwarts soon, to finish out the year and keep things in order." Fudge replied as he finished up with the document and then passed it to Riley.

"There. That is your expressed permission to do what needs to be done to find Dumbledore's killer. I want the Auror's and the legion working in tandem on this. If Orochimaru is involved then this is also a military matter, and thus the Auror's aren't enough to handle the threat. I'll await your results before calling a meeting. For now we'll try to keep this quiet." Fudge ordered her. Riley nodded and quickly headed from the room. She made her way to the village where Voldemort and Itachi were waiting for her.

"Itachi, call Inoichi up here, I just got permission from Fudge to perform a mind walk on Dumbledore. That should allow us to see who his killer possibly was." Riley ordered.

With a quick nod, Itachi headed off. Meanwhile Riley and Voldemort held looks of concern.

"This is a surprising turn of events." Voldemort commented.

"Yeah… I never thought the old man would go down so quietly. Sadly he's been dead too long. I can't bring him back. At the very least, we'll see what happened once we get a Yamanaka to search through his mind." Riley replied with a thoughtful look.

"Without Dumbledore, any chance of getting the Light to bow out of this, peacefully, just went out the window." Voldemort stated.

"Maybe. Then again… perhaps we can turn this to our advantage." Riley trailed off at the end as a plan formed in her mind.

"What are you thinking?" Voldemort inquired as he noticed the look on her face. The one that said that Riley was thinking of a way to turn this whole thing around.

"Well… we can launch our plans into action quickly, in a few days. Without Dumbledore, there's no point in wasting time with the order. If we take the country legally and then deal with Voldemort, they'll probably just go away." Riley explained to him.

Voldemort nodded in agreement with the idea, chances were good that once they completed their plans, The Order of the Phoenix wouldn't be needed anymore.

By that point Itachi and Inoichi appeared and Riley quickly filled the two in with what they were going to do.

Once that was done, Itachi and Inoichi headed out to Hogwarts with a contingent of Legionnaires.

Riley simply sat and meditated while she waited for Inoichi to finish with Dumbledore. She was busy thinking of how close they were to finally having Britain under their control when she remembered something. The school year was almost over. She was supposed to get married to Daphne this summer.

"Crap… I completely forgot about that!" Riley shouted as she shot to her feet in panic. She knew she'd need to apologize to Daphne as soon as they were finished with this crap. Hopefully her beautiful fiance had been working on the details.

Around this time, Itachi gave her a call, and asked her to meet with them. It seemed that Inoichi was finished with his work.

She quickly returned and found Tom, Itachi, Kakashi, Shikaku, Lucius, Bellatrix, Snape, and Inoichi gathered together. Inoichi was clutching an ice pack to his head, and looked to have a massive headache.

"You alright?" Riley inquired upon seeing him.

"Yeah… just some minor issues, nothing to concern yourself with." Inoichi replied.

"Alright. What did we find?" Riley asked after a moment.

"It was a basilisk's eye, sealed into the snake's mouth. As long as magic isn't flowing through it, the eye is inert, but it must have been sealed with magic in it, since as soon as it appeared in the snake's mouth, and Dumbledore looked over, he dropped dead." Voldemort replied earning a nod of agreement from Inoichi and Snape, whom had viewed Inoichi's memory of the incident.

"A basilisk's eye. So… someone sealed the eye into the snake's mouth. That would have gotten it past the security wards, as most magical wards and barriers are meant to scan for active dangerous magic. Dumbledore would have known about seals, but if the seal was in the Snake's mouth, then I doubt he saw it, and he was probably tired and planned to investigate in the morning. Since it wasn't a venomous or magical snake, he just put it in a cage, thinking it couldn't get out. Then the snake opens it's mouth and a seal activates, and releases a basilisk's eye, Dumbledore hears the poof, turns to look, and drops dead." Riley guessed. Again she earned a nod from Inoichi.

"Also… the eye… it was large. Almost the exact same size as the one's we split from the Basilisk's corpse in the chamber of secrets. I still have mine in stasis, yours however..." Snape informed her and trailed off at the end.

"I sold mine to the goblins, since it was the quickest way to get rid of it. Chances are good they put it up for sale to someones else. Probably in auction. I think I read about a large basilisk eye being on auction in the paper, a while back." Riley answered.

"You think Orochimaru bought it?" Itachi inquired.

"No. I think Orochimaru killed who did buy it and took it for himself. It takes Basilisk a long time to grow that big. If professor Snape says that it looks like the one he has, then it's probably the one I sold. Which means that not only did Orochimaru get his hands on it, but he's probably looking for a way to acquire a basilisk or make one. And out in the elemental nations, there is no group to help track the items necessary to make a basilisk." Riley replied with a grimace.

"So… we'll need to be prepared for that man to have multiple Basilisk when we confront him." Itachi noted.

"Yes. Luckily they wont be that big, so we only need to worry about their killing gaze." Voldemort stated.

"Plus, Itachi, as long as you have your Sharingan active, you should only feel a minor amount of pain from a basilisk's killing gaze. I don't know how well the Byakugan will take it, but it's probably the same. Also, since Tom is my familiar as well, and thus has many demonic characteristics I doubt a basilisk's gaze will affect you either." Riley stated to the two, earning nods from both.

"Okay… so… a white snake, meaning it's probably Orochimaru. A basilisk's eye, which is a snake, and we all know how much Orochimaru loves them, and it was a quick and easy assassination of a powerful wizard… are we all of the same mind that this was Orochimaru?" Kakashi inquired.

He earned a chorus of nods and agreements.

"The only thing that doesn't fit Orochimaru's usual schemes, is he didn't take the body. But to be fair I doubt he could have, since it was locked in Dumbledore's office. And while a non magical snake, could be reverse summoned from the office, I doubt someone as powerful as Orochimaru could get in and then out, without being detected by the Hogwarts wards." Voldemort noted, earning more nods of agreement.

"Alright. I'll deliver this information to Fudge. He's probably going to call a meeting of the Wizengamot. I say we use this as our opportunity to get our law passed." Riley stated.

"I agree." Voldemort stated earning several nods.

"You ready Luci? Ready to sit in the big chair?" Bellatrix inquired to Lucius with a chuckle.

"I'm ready. Soon this country will be ours, and then we can focus on Iwa and Oto." Lucius replied with confidence.

"Right." Riley nodded in agreement and quickly departed.

It was less then two hours after that, that the meeting with the Wizengamot was held. They were informed of Dumbledore's death and all hell literally broke loose. While the Light families were terrified and frantic about the who's and why's the Neutrals were more worried about the attack itself and the loss of the Chief Warlock and Supreme Mugwump. The Dark families however, had to try their hardest to keep from breaking into song and dance. While Dumbledore was a powerful symbol and served to elevate Britain in the eyes of the world, his service to the Light and hampering of the dark led to many in the dark seeing him as a political enemy.

Riley, Itachi, and Tom were called upon to explain their findings to the Wizengamot. Needless to say, many were furious that once again those from the elemental nations had launched another attack. It was right about now that Riley made her move.

"My fellow members of the Wizengamot… if I may speak for a moment. I think now would be the time to speak of something of grave importance." Riley addressed those around her. Without Dumbledore, it was left up to Fudge to guide these proceedings and he quickly called upon her to speak. Her status as a high lord, commander of their military and legendary hero, caused the whole room to silence in an instant.

"Thank you Minister. I wish to address an issue my fellow commanders and I have been fretting over, due to this recent attack. As sad as the loss of Albus Dumbledore is, there are systems in place to keep the country going. His position at Hogwarts, will be filled. His position here, as Chief Warlock, will be filled. And the ICW will elect a new Supreme Mugwump. His death is a tragedy… but we will survive it. But… his very sudden and shocking death has left us questioning our stability in other areas." Riley spoke to the crowd. Her Charisma was at it's peek as she spoke, drawing everyone in with her words.

"What other areas are you referring too, Lord Slytherin, Gryffindor?" Amos Diggory, inquired. In the Wizengamot meetings Riley was known by her lordship titles, and it would be another year or so, before she gained another seat for the Uchiwa name. And it hadn't become public knowledge yet, that she was now the head of the Uzumaki clan, with Minato's death, and she was heir to the Senju clan, due to the title passing to Kushina upon Tsunade's death, since Kushina was the oldest living descendant of Hashirama.

"Well… my own to be blunt. The Legion was tasked by the minister to assist the Auror force in finding Dumbledore's killer. We did that. But the Aurors cant hunt down Orochimaru since he'll most likely be out of the country by now. It falls to the legion to hunt him down." Riley explained.

"Okay… but I'm not seeing the problem." Amos Diggory noted.

"The problem Lord Diggory, is that while the Wizengamot can give orders to the Legion it can only do so when those orders are unanimous. Otherwise, the Minister gives us our orders. Orochimaru has boldly and brazenly attacked and killed one of the strongest Wizards in the world. What happens when he decides to go after Madam Bones? Or what about the Minister? What happens to our command structure if someone takes out the minister? As sad as I am to say it, even if Britain were in dire straights I doubt the Wizengamot could unanimously agree on a course of action, as proven during You-Know-Who's last uprising." Riley explained the issue to them, earning several thoughtful or slightly affronted looks.

"You think Orochimaru might go after the Minister or some other government official next?" Sirius inquired.

"Absolutely. It's what I'd do. Cut off the head and the body can't react. Without the Minister, the Legion has to wait for the Wizengamot to either elect a new minister which could take days, or even weeks, or they have to unanimously agree to a course of action. Who knows what kind of chaos could erupt during that time." Riley replied.

This earned a great deal of chatter from those around, as many whispered to themselves, and Fudge himself actually looked fearful of a possible attempt on his life.

"So what are you suggesting be done about this loophole in our laws? I assume you have an idea?" Madam bones inquired.

"Well… we need our own system in place so that the Legion can continue running, in case something happens to the Minister. The Wizengamot is to variant in it's beliefs to run a military. Some are more militant others more passive. Nothing would get done, and in a crisis, we need to be able to react. Either an official in the ministry must be given the power to run the Legion, should anything happen to the Minister, or the Legion must be able to run itself. I know how this sounds, but picture this… let's say that the Minister is attacked, and ends up in the hospital, and is unable to act as Minister. The Wizengamot is going to immediately devote all of it's energy into electing a new Minister. Control over the Aurors will pass to Scrimgeour while Madam Bones is here. So even while the leader of the Aurors is here, they're still out there working, and hunting down the criminals responsible. The legion cannot legally go out hunting, unless ordered to by the Wizengamot at that point. And you'll all be busy electing a new minister. What we need is a back-up, either control over the legion falls temporarily into someone's hands or the Legion operates on it's own to better the country. Normally I would suggest someone like Madam Bones for this, but she'll be trapped at the Wizengamot." Riley explained her idea to them all. Many looked thoughtful and curious to hear about this. She was right though. Legally there wasn't anything the Legion could do unless they gave the order, if something happened to Fudge.

"You and Lord Gaunt also wouldn't be able to do anything, as you'd be here as well." Lucius noted.

"Yes, that's true. It'd be up to Itachi to run the Legion in our absence. Luckily Tom and I have our subordinates ready to take our places if we're occupied here." Riley replied, earning a nod from Tom.

This earned several curious nods from those around, as it was interesting to here that the commanders of the Legion already had their second-in-commands ready to take their places should the need arise. For Riley, it was Madara, and Tom had Chosen Shikaku, for his brilliance as a strategist. Itachi had chosen Kakashi, since many looked up to the legendary copycat ninja, and they respected him.

There was a thoughtful silence in the room, as those who would be against such an idea, only had one reason as to why, and that was that Riley was giving herself power. But of course, she had just specified that such emergency power would only be needed in a crisis, and of course she said nothing about preventing the Wizengamot from maintaining command, just that someone needed to be chosen to give the legion basic orders, rather then having everything passed through the Wizengamot.

It was during this time the Arturia rose to her feet. The mere action drew everyone's attention, as this was the first time since she had come to the Wizengamot that she would address the room.

"Lady Pendragon? You have something to say?" Fudge inquired.

"Yes. I must admit that the formation of Magical Britain's new military and the new war with Iwa and Oto, is what drew me to reclaim my ancestral seat. It is for that reason, that I must agree with Lady Slytherin, Gryffindor. The Legion must be able to react in emergencies. Only a handful of people in this room have combat or law enforcement experience. In a crisis, the legion must be able to hit the streets and keep order. We can expect that when the news of Albus Dumbledore's death hits the streets there will be panic. Especially since he's spent the last few months trying to convince everyone of the Dark Lord's return. People will assume, and I can guarantee you will all be happy to have the Legion's support on the streets when the people become worried. The same must be true in case of other emergencies. I believe that emergency powers should be granted to the Legion's commanders during a crisis. Absolute power will remain in the hands of the Wizengamot. But they must be allowed to operate autonomously, without our guiding of their every action. We are at war. And while the Legion's purpose is to face our enemies abroad. They will be an invaluable asset to use at home as well. We simply have to ensure that all systems are in place for them to react in a moments notice, without the need for us to hold their hands for everything." Arturia stated to the crowd. Everyone in the room was mesmerized by the commanding tone of her voice. Only a few like Riley and Voldemort, could detect the ancient magic tied to her words. It wasn't a conscious thing, Arturia just held the natural gift of command. She was a king after all.

While it was spoken like a request, to many, it felt like a command given to them by their ruler.

"With that being said. I believe a vote should be made. Here and now." Arturia finished up, her piercing green eyes, almost glowing with power and authority.

"I agree. All those in favor of granting the Legion emergency powers in case of a breakdown in current command? And with the added notes, that while the Legion will be able to act on their own during a moment of crisis all actions are subject to review by the Wizengamot, upon crisis's passing, and that if any unanimous decision on actions is reached, they still represent complete authority, say I." Fudge ordered. The vote was very much in the positive. With Arturia and Riley voting in favor, even if more people had voted against, it wouldn't have mattered. No one voted against the idea, as that would be a very suspicious act. So the few that didn't favor it, just didn't vote.

With that being said, all the details were quickly hammered out. If current leadership was broken, the legion could react on it's own, until new leadership was established. They were allowed to react to any attacks, carry out investigations, or questionings and basically keep the peace or continue military operations without the consent of the minister. All their actions during this time would be subject to review upon a new minister being chosen, and all that good stuff. At the end of the day, the dark had gotten what they wanted and so many of them quickly descended upon Malfoy manor to celebrate, once the news had spread.

- **Malfoy Manor-**

"Well… that's one issue out of the way. Now we just need to deal with the Ministry and get rid of Fudge." Riley stated, as she stood with Tom, Itachi, Madara, Hashirama, Arturia, Shikaku, Bellatrix, Lucius, Sirius and Snape.

"Yes… Everything is set up for tomorrow. Lord Voldemort will enter the Ministry to try and retrieve the prophecy, get caught and Fudge will be thrown out." Snape informed them, earning a nod for those gathered.

"Ah… I love it when a plan comes together." Riley said with a happy sigh.

Right about then, a house elf appeared next to Lucius, who was quick to kneel down next to the creature so it could whisper something in his ear.

A moment passed before he nodded and with a wave of his wand, all of the music in the room stopped. He then turned to Voldemort.

"My Lord, five individuals bearing a sound note on metal headbands, are here, wishing to speak with you. They must believe I know of your location." Lucius informed the Dark Lord.

Tom gave Riley a look, to which Riley simply grinned in response. With a quick flourish Tom took his snake-like form and marched towards the main chamber. All of the Death Eaters quickly threw on their masks and robes and followed after. Riley and her fellow ninja transformed to look the same.

A few moments after the Dark lord was settled on his thrown, the Sound ninja were escorted in.

Four of them were dressed much like the typical Sound Jonin, while the fifth, and the leader of the group was dressed in a light purple Kimono and dark pants. He had white hair, and had red markings on his face.

"Five sound ninja, come to the Home of Lucius Malfoy looking for me. You must be very well informed." Voldemort stated as the five were led up to him. The four Jonin had their eyes peeled and were watching the large crowd of Death Eater's for sudden movements. The leader, simply looked stoic and focused.

"I am Kimimaro Kaguya. I was sent here with word from my Lord Orochimaru. He wishes to offer this to you as a gift of his service to your cause." Kimimaro stated to Voldemort as he pulled a wand out from his belt. This wand was recognized as Dumbledore's. It was surprising to see it, as Riley hadn't heard that Dumbledore was missing his wand when found. Then again, it wouldn't have surprised her to hear that he carried more then one. So the Aurors probably thought the other one was his actual wand.

A house elf retrieved the wand and carried it up to Voldemort who stared at it for a moment, before taking it. "This… is the wand of Albus Dumbledore. How did you acquire such a thing?" Voldemort asked as he eyed the wand curiously.

"Our Lord took it upon himself to see the man killed. He was a major threat to your uprising. With him gone, you will now have a much easier time capturing this pathetic nation." Kimimaro replied. Hearing him call their nation pathetic, drew a tense shift from the crowd. While the four Sound jonin noticed it, Kimimaro didn't seem to care.

"Orochimaru killed Dumbledore? Now why would he do something like that?" Voldemort inquired, leaning forward in his throne.

"You have plans for this nation. Plans that involve it falling under your command. You also have several things of great value here, that our lord desires. He offers Dumbledore's death as… 'a gesture' of his support to your cause. He has also expressed his desire to assist your takeover of this land, in exchange for certain things. With the help of my Lord Orochimaru, nothing in this land will be able to stop you." Kimimaro stated, speaking reverently about his lord. It was only in those moments did he actually sound alive. Other then that, he sounded bored. Like this was all beneath him.

While most didn't notice it, a few could just barely pick up the scent of death emanating from the Kaguya. He smelled like a rotting corpse.

"And what are these things your Lord desires?" Voldemort inquired with a hum of amusement. These little insects thought they were doing him a favor. He wanted to just laugh outright, but first he wanted for them to dig themselves deeper.

"Firstly… one of the Uchiha. Namely Sasuke Uchiha." At hearing that, Itachi bristled but remained quiet. "Then, genetic samples from any clan ninja you may capture, during your conquest of Britain and your fight against the Shadow Legion. Thirdly, access to the Nine tails. And finally, Naruko Namikaze. In exchange for these things, our lord will provide you with access to his Curse Mark, to enhance your forces. An array of debilitating poisons and diseases that would be useful in taking down the Hero of the Burning Leaf. And access to an array of Ninjutsu, Dark Rituals, and Dark and Black magic our lord has gathered in recent months from all over the world. As well as our peripheral support in taking down the Ministry, the Shadow Legion, and the Auror corp."

Riley had to actually stop herself from bursting out into laughter. People back in the Elemental nations were honestly calling her the 'Hero of the Burning Leaf'? That was awesome. Not only did it announce her as a hero, but it made sure to recognize that Konoha had been fucked. God's she was so going to get that name in the paper and make it official, that was great. And on top of it all… this motherfucker, was a Kaguya. Sometimes… life was just too good to her.

"That is quite the offer. I must say, Orochimaru's assistance would prove invaluable to us. Or it would have in the last war." Voldemort noted as he felt Lucius activate his home's defensive wards. Namely the anti-apparition and portkey wards.

"I do not follow." Kimimaro stated as Voldemort rose from his chair.

"Well you see… this time around, we had certain plans in place. Plans that involved taking over, politically. Plans that have so far only seen two people die. Plans that your Lord's actions threw out of order. You see… we didn't want Dumbledore dead. In fact… he would have been instrumental in keeping the Light faction in order, once we took over. Now though… there's a good chance we'll be dealing with dissidence and disputes for years. Dumbledore was a symbol to the Light side. And without him for them to rally behind… any chance of us getting them to work for Britain's betterment and not their own personal vendetta's is now ruined." Voldemort stated to them, all the while slowly descending from his throne.

"You showed no qualms about using force the last time. With our Lord's help, and without Dumbledore, you will find no issue in conquering this land." Kimimaro stated stoically while his men slowly shifted into battle stances.

"Well… you see… there is a few issues with accepting your lord's help." Voldemort stated as he stood in front of the five.

"Perhaps you can clarify." Kimimaro inquired.

"Well… Firstly..." Voldemort began and then gestured towards Itachi whom removed the transformation and stepped forward. His presence actually caused one of the sound ninja to swear loudly, and Kimimaro's eyes to widen.

"Then… well..." Voldemort continued as all of the Death eaters released the seals on their bodies that held their Legionnaire armor. Seeing that caused all four of the Sound jonin to curse and turn back to back with each other.

"And of course we can't forget..." Voldemort then gestured to Riley whom also removed her transformation and stepped up next to Tom.

"So… as you can see… we don't really need your help." Voldemort finished with a chuckle.

"I see." Kimimaro stated quietly as he glanced around the room. He then let out a sign. "My Lord will be most displeased." And with that he grabbed a pendant attached to his belt and tried to activate it. His comrades did the same. They all must have had Portkeys. It seemed that Orochimaru really liked that form of magic. Must have seemed like a holy grail for the mother of all cowards.

Sadly for the five Oto nin, with the anti-portkey wards up, they weren't going anywhere.

Shock was apparent on all five of their faces as the room burst with laughter. Condescending cackles of glee filled the room. They all laughed at the five for their blunder. Any magical worth their salt, knew that you didn't walk into someones ancient home without showing the utmost of respect. Unless you were vastly more powerful then the homeowner, they could activate defensive wards, that would see you unable to flee, and then you were stuck fighting your way out. It's why magicals never entered into their rivals homes. That was tantamount to suicide.

"You like portkeys don't you? Nice tool to escape with. Gotta watch out for wards that block them though… kinda sucks when you get trapped." Riley stated with a chuckle as she stepped forward.

"I am Lord Orochimaru's most powerful servant. I will kill you and everyone here in his name." Kimimaro growled as bones burst from his arms. Even as they did, Riley could see that his body was barely being held together as is. This guy was a walking corpse. He was quite literally on death's doorstep.

Riley just stared at him for a moment. Then another. Then she giggled. And then she let her demonic features shine through. Jet black wings shot from her back. Jagged teeth filled her mouth. Fire burst forth in her veins, and six tails appeared behind her, swaying menacingly back and forth.

"You are the strongest servant of a coward that is so afraid to die, he'd rape an unborn fetus if it added a day to his life. He's the lowest form of scum in the world, and when I'm done with him, he'll have wished for a natural death. The Shinigami would be a kindness, compared to the hell I'll put him through." Riley snarled out, in a voice that caused many to grin viciously. Her tone of voice, and her Youki released the darkest parts of those around her, and the desire for bloodshed and carnage began to fester and grow. Only two weren't affected. Arturia, due to Excalibur's light, and Hashirama due to his demonic suppressing nature energy.

Seeing her change, all five of the sound ninja felt their jaws drop. They had all heard of her defeat of the Angel of Carnage, and they had assumed that due to her month long coma, she'd still be weak from the fight. Seeing this however, made them realize their mistake.

Even so… Kimimaro would not stand for anyone insulting his lord. He'd fight for Orochimaru's honor, even to the death.

"You will not speak of Lord Orochimaru that way you wretched monster!" Kimimaro yelled as he activated his curse mark and rushed forward. The other four sound nin, moved to also attack, but were almost instantly cut down by Arturia, Hashirama, Voldemort, and Itachi. Four S-Ranked warriors against four Oto Jonin… yeah… it was almost instantaneous. Arturia cut of one of their heads. Voldemort hit one with the killing curse. Hashirama caught one with wood style and broke his neck, and Itachi, in a burst of speed, appeared behind the last and stabbed him in the back.

"Die!" Kimimaro screamed as he entered his second-state curse mark form, formed a massive bone like drill on his arm and stabbed it into Riley's chest. She didn't even bother dodging. She just took the hit, and laughed in his face.

"Did you really think that would work? Bitch… I train with two god-like ninja, and a fucking Archdemon, every day of my fucking life. Did you really think rushing forward and hitting me with all you've got, would work? You've got one foot in the fucking grave already. Once upon a time you might have been a great warrior, but now… you're nothing more then a corpse, just waiting to die." Riley cackled at him. Kimimaro glared at her and began to try and pull his arm out, but Riley held it in place.

Kimimaro soon started to punch Riley in the face, trying to get her to release him. It was about now that he began to hear a sizzling noise. He glanced down at the bone sticking out of her chest, and saw smoke rising from it. Another moment went by and he started to feel heat around his hand. He had shoved his bone-drill so deeply into her chest, that his actual hand was also in her chest as well.

"Release me!" He shouted as he punched her again, and tried to pull away. Riley didn't reply, she just kept smiling. It was then that Kimimaro felt a liquid hit his hand, and then… nothing but searing pain. He grit his teeth as pain wracked through his hand. He felt burning unlike anything he had endured before.

With a roar of anger Kimimaro ripped his arm back, and this time, he actually pulled away. However… he left something behind. He watched in disbelief as his bone-drill melted away, in her body and the wound quickly healed. The pain in his hand had diminished, and it was now only a strong burning pain in his wrist. He glanced down at his hand and his eyes widened in disbelief. His hand was gone, a puddle of boiling goo, was on the floor beneath him.

He glanced up at Riley and found her slowly approaching him, the massive hole he had punched through her chest, had completely healed. "My Chakra is poisonous and highly acidic. My Blood is on fire. What else do you have?" Riley inquired with a smirk.

Kimimaro stared for a moment then another then he flashed through handsigns and slammed his remaining hand onto the ground.

A sea of bone spikes shot out of the ground and rushed in every direction. Everyone in the room shot back in surprise as the attack rushed towards them. Before it could reach them however, Riley made an upward motion with her hand that sent Kimimaro flying into the ceiling. She then made a downward motion and he slammed into the ground.

Kimimaro was quickly back to his feet but Riley was on him in a flash, using her tails to spear through his arms and legs, and hold him in place, a **Chakra Disruption Rod** Shot from her palm and she slammed it into his chest, effectively cutting him off from his chakra, and causing the curse mark to recede.

"Don't worry, Kaguya… your master will be joining you soon." Riley stated with a smile.

"You'll never defeat Lord Orochimaru, Monster!" Kimimaro spat as he struggled to escape.

"Defiant to the end. I'll be sure to tell your master that, when I kill him. Goodbye Kimimaro Kaguya… and thank you for bringing me one step closer to my grandmother." And with that, she placed her hand on his chest, and pulled his soul out.

She felt his powers flow into hers, and just like before, with the Uchiha/Hyuuga root hybrids, she felt her power change. She felt her skin ripple and her bones ache. The pain only lasted a few moments, but it finally ceased and the allowed Kimimaro's corpse to fall to the ground. She had been correct about how close he was to death. He had a month, probably less, to live. Orochimaru had sent him here, because he was expendable.

While Riley began to sift through the knowledge she had gained from the Kaguya, she found bits of Orochimaru's memories as well. It took her only a few moments to realize that the curse mark, held a bit of Orochimaru's soul. She quickly set about separating Orochimaru's soul fragment from Kimimaro, once separated, she stopped herself from fully absorbing it, as she'd learned some interesting things from Soul Magic, that she could do with a piece of someones soul.

While that was going on, those around her were staring at the changes to her body. She hadn't yet seemed to notice them, but they did.

"So that's new." Madara commented.

Riley glanced over at him and he gestured to her tails. She looked down and found them to be different. Where once they were skin colored, and whip-like, now they were covered with some sort of murky blackish, scales. She reached out and touched one, and instantly recognized the feeling. It was rubbery, and smooth. She recognized it as cartilage.

The way it was set up, it almost looked like her tails were covered in scales, as they went from smooth to being covered in inch long, oval shaped bumps that covered her tails from tip to base. While it made her tails thicker, it did nothing to dampen their flexibility, the cartilage like scales, bent and twisted with ease. The five tendrils at the end of each tail, as a row of these scales running along their outside so while together they formed together, but once separated they revealed the skin colored tail beneath. Channeling chakra through her tails, saw all of the scales suddenly stand on end.

With chakra passing through them, all of the scale started to jut out, looking very much like a thinner version of the **Samehada.** When channeling chakra, Riley realized that she could make the soft rubbery scales flex outward and harden. This caused them to become like spikes, that jutted from her tails, and pointed out towards it's base. And all it took was to relax and the scales would settled back down, and return to their squishy soft forms.

Two thoughts passed through Riley's mind as she examined this new addition. The first was that she could now shred her opponents much like the **Samehada** could. And the second was that her tails now had a new texture to them, and she was very much looking forward to using them on her mates. Letting out a perverse chuckle she filed that thought away for later. She then noticed everyone staring at her, and those close by were leaning closer almost as it to get a better look at something. She noticed them all staring at her head.

"What?" Riley inquired as she reached up and touched head. The first thing she felt was a hard bone like structure protruding from just above her hairline. She quickly conjured a mirror in front of her and spotted the new additions.

On top of her head, Riley now sported eight small horns, each was about as thick as a man's thumb. The first two, sat just above her hairline. They were about two inches long and jet black, they jutted out from the top of her head at an angle and curved upward and back.

Then, running along the sides of the top of her head, were three more sets, they all set at about the same height on her head each one sitting at just above the hairline. These six were only about an inch long. The first set was hallway between her forehead and ears. The second was directly above her ears and the final set was at the back of her head. All six jutted out a bit and then curved upward, and to anyone looking, the eight small horns almost formed a crown on top of her head, and with their color they matched her hair color almost perfectly.

"Wicked." Riley muttered as admired her new changes.

" **So you grew horns, like Kaguya? Why are they black?"** Kurama inquired from her mindscape.

Riley made a face at that, and drawing from Kimimaro's memories she manipulated her bones, and forced one to burst out of her wrist. To her surprise it came out black. She ran her fingers along the bone. It still felt like bone, but it also felt a bit like metal. It took her a moment to realize just why that was. It seems that her bones had fused with the metal in her **Chakra Disruption Rods**. While her magic flowed freely through them, she felt the ambient magic in the air, flow away from her bone.

"Adaptation of an Archdemon. I now have bones that negate any magic that isn't my own. Awesome." Riley stated aloud as the bone retracted into her arm.

There was silence in the room for a short while before finally Itachi spoke. "What are we going to do with them?" He inquired while gesturing to the five corpses.

"We'll toss their corpses into the sea. Orochimaru will have felt Kimimaro's death through the destruction of the Curse mark." Riley replied earning several nods of agreement.

"Well… now we know for sure who was responsible." Sirius commented as a few Death Eater's carried the bodies out of the room.

"Yeah. Well… we Britain's takeover in a few days. Once that's out of the way, we can go after that Snake bastard." Riley stated earning some nods and chuckles of agreement.

From there, Riley slipped into **Kamui** with Hashirama, Madara, and Arturia. Once there she spent the better part of a week, in **Kamui** training in the use of **Dead Bone Pulse**. Just as she had guessed her bones were now made of the same Chakra disrupting materials as the Rods produced by the Rinnegan. All of her Bone release, abilities blocked magic, which actually gave Riley a reliable weapon to use against Excalibur. As the blades magic wouldn't cut through her bones now. Still would her if she got cut, but she nod had a way to block the holy strikes without feeling sick afterward. This of course allowed her to finally practice in combat with Arturia.

Needless to say the two were finally able to bond through training, since Riley actually had a means of avoiding the holy light energy of the blade.

Using Kimimaro's memories, Riley became quite proficient in the use of **Dead Bone Pulse** and it quickly became something she favored in combat.

Madara and Kurama quickly came to hate her use of the abilities as in Madara's case, a single stab and he was down for count, and Kurama found his form constantly disrupted when he was hit with one of her Bones, as they negated his Youki and would actually cause him to bleed chakra for a short while whenever he was hit. None of them could deny the adaptation had increased the lethality of Riley's abilities, still didn't stop them from being annoyed at having to serve as the test dummies.

While a week passed in **Kamui** on a single night went back in the real world.

 **-The Next Day-**

"I am so sorry." Riley stated, on her knees in front of Daphne.

"It's alright. With how busy we've been these last few months I barely remembered either." Daphne replied.

"What are they doing over there?" Katie inquired as she, and Luna, noticed Riley on her knees in front of Daphne, apologizing profusely.

"I think Riley forgot she was supposed to be getting married. Honestly, I think Daphne forgot too." Luna replied.

"Wow… the year is almost over, isn't it?" Katie mused aloud as Riley shot to her feet and scooped Daphne into her arms, earning a yelp of surprise from the Ice Queen.

"Hey! I said I wasn't mad." Daphne yelped out with a blush.

"No! I shouldn't have forgotten, that is unforgivable! I'll make it up to you, I promise. We'll have the best wedding ever! I'll get into contact with your parents tonight and help them plan." Riley stated and she held Daphne in her arms.

"Well… I think my mom got a lot of it planned our already, so there shouldn't be much left to do. And you don't have to keep apologizing, we've both been busy." Daphne tried to argue but Riley wasn't hearing it.

"I wont hear it! I forgot about the upcoming happiest day of our lives together, and I need to properly apologize." Riley argued.

"It's still like three months away. If it had only been a week then I'd be a little mad. Calm down." Daphne got out as Riley held her in her arms.

" _But Daphne… need to apologize. We're going to be married soon. I should be ravishing you endlessly. In fact… I underwent a few changes yesterday, that you may enjoy."_ Riley whispered in Daphne's ear earning a bright blush from the Slytherin.

"Well… I… I guess I could… deal with a bit of ravishing." Daphne muttered with a crimson blush. Riley smiled brightly and shot a look over at her other mates. The two quickly headed over and Riley pulled them into **Kamui** intent on taking them back to her house, and gathering up Fleur for a night of enjoyment.

Later that day, news spread that Voldemort himself had been spotted at the Ministry. A Wizengamot meeting was called, and Riley found herself back in those chambers. Everyone was arguing and throwing blame around. Fudge was struggling with damage control and without Lucius, or Riley to guide him, he was floundering.

"How could I have known? Dumbledore seemed like a madman. Dumbledore seemed like he was grasping at straws in his old age. I thought he was just trying to gain attention. How could I have known?" Fudge argued with Lady Longbottom.

"Well… the claims could have at least been investigated." Riley stated loud enough for the room to hear.

"You were one of those that disregarded the claim as falsehood! You're as much to blame as anyone else!" Fudge pointed the finger at her, but Riley quickly turned it around.

"I simply stated that it sounded more like an Iwa ruse to me. I was wrong. And… I'm not the one who spent the last few months slandering Albus Dumbledore as he tried to warn people. I may not have believed him, but all that shows is that I'm not perfect. You, Minister, devoted ministry resources to slandering the man in the paper. You wouldn't even investigate his claims." Riley fired back, causing many eyes to turn towards Fudge. His year long tirade against Dumbledore had finally come back to bite him and Riley was about to place the final nail in the coffin. "And furthermore, I find your attempts to ridicule a deceased man, who turned out to be correct, to be childish and belligerent."

That turned all attention towards Fudge.

By the following morning, news had spread of Voldemort's return and Fudge's reaction. Once people heard that Dumbledore was right and that even now, Fudge thought he was madman, it pretty much sealed it for the Minister. He was out of office later that day. Most likely terrified of the mob that would form, in case he remained.

Of course, with his impeachment, another meeting of the Wizengamot was called and Riley was forced to attend again.

While that was going on, the Legion took full use of it's new found power. Itachi led Legionnaires into Diagon and Knockturn Alley and began to search every business to have ever associated with the dark lord.

News of this strong-armed search hit the Wizengamot a few hours later, and many thought things could spiral out of control if things weren't handled quickly.

Within Eight hours, Lucius was elected as Minister. The light didn't like it, but they knew that they needed to get the Legion out of Diagon Alley and more into the country-side to search for Voldemort. The Legion was too forceful in their search and while they didn't trample anyone's rights, their presence was scaring the people.

Lucius' first act as Minister was to order the Capture or death of the Dark Lord. The Legion was dispatched to the countryside and the Auror's moved into the alley to calm the people.

Two days later. The legion commander's entered into the Wizengamot chambers. They stood before the gathered crowd of lords and proclaimed that the dark lord had been found and killed.

He had been found in Riddle Manor. And Riley provided memories of her personal battle with the Dark Lord. He was strong, but against someone who took down the Angel of Carnage, it surprised no one that she could beat Voldemort. When asked how she found him so quickly, Riley explained that she had the ability to sense dark emotions, and once she knew that Voldemort was back, she just targeted the biggest bundle of hate in the country and moved against him.

Once Voldemort was dead, the Dark Mark disappeared and many Death Eaters found themselves in St. Mungos. The army of psychopaths played the parts of broken and terrified people whom were forced against their wills to do what the monster Voldemort commanded. With so many accounts, it didn't take long for people to buy into the story, and plus, Tom made sure to note to people that Dumbledore always believed that the Death Eater's could be redeemed. In death, the old man had been proven right, and that was enough for a lot of people.

Of course, people were terrified of seeing people like the Lestrange's on the streets and fights did break out, but the 'freed' Death Eaters played the part of broken people whom had suffered under the control of a madman, and they played it well.

Later, Riley, Tom, Itachi, Madara, Hashirama, and Lucius sat in the Minister's office all making a cheers to their victory.

The country now belonged to them. And while the Order of the Phoenix was still around and having meetings, they were more just watching to make sure that Voldemort was truly gone. In every way that mattered, the dark had won. They may not have had the easy rode ahead that they had planned on, but regardless. The country was now theirs.

It was a week after the takeover that Riley and Arturia received a royal missive. It seems the queen wanted to meet them both. Obviously… things weren't going to be settling down anytime soon.

It was late at night, the night prior to her meeting, when Riley felt a presence enter her room. Her mates were clustered around her, and she immediately became protective of them. She scanned the room and found nothing. Even with her mighty eyes she couldn't detect anything that could be nearby. Suddenly she heard a whisper in the back of her head… and it said just one word.

" _Father."_

 **-To Be Continued-**

 _Alright there you go. Going to meet the Queen next chapter, and intro Alucard. Then we've got the wedding to play with, and finally this mystery voice. Let me know what you think and sorry it took so long, I've been busy and a bit sick. For those that may complain, remember, Kimimaro was still dying of sickness, and was succumbed to his disease during his fight with Lee and Gaara. In this story he wouldn't have been able to stand for even a moment against Riley. I hope you enjoy her new demonic changes with her tails and horns. Look forward to the next chapter. Ja Ne!_


	68. Chapter 60

_**Alright, here's the next chapter guys. Up to 60 now. Now I really need you all to pay attention here cuz I'm gonna be setting some future stuff up. Keep your eyes open and read carefully so you don't misunderstand anything.**_

 _ **Also for those wondering I plan to base my version of Queen Elizabeth off of how she appeared in Hellsing Ultimate, and abridged. In public she's the person we all know she is, but in private she's the mysterious and calculating individual that knows a vast deal more then you'd expect, and who can play the game of manipulation and politics better then most. Also as a note this is a work of fiction so any brits out there reading this, I actually think the Queen is awesome and I'm an American, so please don't crucify me for my fictional interpretation of a Queen whom is connected to the magical world and has lived for many years. Also I would like to note again that I am integrating Hellsing ultimate settings into my own universe so while certain things may not be one hundred percent accurate to the source material, know that I'm adapting Hellsing to my story and not the other way around. Anyway please enjoy.**_

 _ **Also… some interesting things will be happening in this chapter, and I'd like to remind everyone of something so listen closely. I will adapt other fandom and universe to my own, not the other way around. I wont add things in that will break my story, so like in the Nasuverse, some things will be left out, or simply overlooked because I've already explained them a certain way in my own story, so don't go correcting me on what would work in another universe, because this one, isn't that one. Anyway, let's begin.**_

 **Broken Angel**

Chapter 60

" _Father."_ A quiet voice whispered right in Riley's ear. She activated her Byakugan and scanned the surroundings. There was nothing. No source of energy or disturbance that would indicate someone was present.

With ghostly silence Riley rose from bed, using her intangibility to ensure her mates were undisturbed. She stood in the center of the room, scanning around for whatever had clearly spoken that word. Slowly, her eyes turned towards the window leading outside. She stepped up to it and glanced down at the lights of London in the distance. Phasing through the window she dropped down to the ground and walked a few meters forward. The cold air of the late winter, early Spring, night did not bother her in the least. Even if she was sparsely dressed in little more then panties.

She was also in her demonic form, her tails swayed behind her, and her wings hovered unnervingly off her back. With her house wards active, no one outside of them could see her, and she would feel in someone entered. Yet she still couldn't detect anyone. And yet… she felt eyes on her.

"I know you're there." Riley stated.

With her level of hearing, Riley could hear the beating of her mate's hearts even from where she stood right now, outside of her home on a windy night. She could hear sirens and the occasional pop of noise from London, hell she could even hear planes taking off and landing at London's airports if she focused enough.

So with that being said, with her senses peaked she didn't miss the minor inhale of air, from someone.

Once again, her Byakugan sprung to life and she looked around. This time she searched the grass around her home, looking for grass that had been matted down by someone standing on it.

After a few moments she spotted it. Flattened grass no more then fifteen feet away. She could also see foot prints leading up to that point so she knew that it hadn't been made earlier.

Deciding to confront whomever this invisible person was, Riley turned and looked right in their direction. Even bare chested standing in her underwear, the young demoness was a terrifying sight to behold. Her eyes turned red. Fire began to glow in her veins and the scales on her tales flexed in preparation of use.

She began to take several steps in that direction when she heard that voice again.

" _Not yet."_ Again it was whispered right in her ear.

"Hey!" Riley shouted as she knew she had found her invisible stalker. She made it about another three feet when suddenly a loud sound pierced the air. It was like a crack mixed with the sound of an electrical surge. Much to Riley's surprise, men in horse drawn carriages appeared in front of her, moving perpendicular to her advance. None of these men seemed to even notice her, and most bizarrely they were all colored similarly, almost like they were pulled straight out of an old 1930s black and white TV.

She heard another crack in the distance and then, a loud crack in front of her as the space around the men and their carriages collapsed and they vanished leaving Riley completely dumbstruck.

"What the fuck…?" Riley muttered. She stood in stunned silence for several moments as she tried to wrap her mind around what just happened.

"Riley?" Riley heard her name called from the house. She glanced back at the window to her room and spotted Fleur staring down at her, groggy and confused.

Riley turned back and gave one last look around the area only to once again find nothing. The feeling of being watched had faded. Whomever had been here, they were gone now. With a sigh Riley turned and headed back to the house. She quickly hopped back up to her window and reentered her room.

Fleur stood nearby giving her a confused look, while Daphne was the only other one awake, and she was sitting up in bed, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"What were you doing out zere?" Fleur inquired.

"Just needed some air love." Riley replied after a moment. She figured it'd be best not to worry them, with whatever the hell just happened.

"Are you sure?" Fleur asked.

"Yeah." Riley replied as she draped an arm around her lover and walked her back to bed. Daphne gave the two a look but was too sleepy to get into a conversation she just settled back into bed as Riley and Fleur crawled back in between the other girls.

It wasn't long before Fleur and Daphne were back to being asleep. Riley didn't sleep though. Instead she lay in meditation, talking to Kurama and Madara. Hashirama was down at the Orphanage looking after the Silpelits, so she'd talk with him in the morning.

"It's not the weirdest thing I've ever seen. But it was up there." Madara noted.

" **It could have been someone with the ability to cast powerful illusions… but then again, your eyes would have seen through it, if it were an illusion. Hm…. Interesting."** Kurama mused aloud.

"I hate mysteries." Riley muttered. She was sitting on the ground, her arms folded over her bare chest. Madara, seeing this, rolled his eyes and fetched a kimono that he tossed over her to cover her nearly nude appearance. Riley was so deep in thought however that she didn't notice and just continued to think.

It was rare for her to come across something that trumped her up. Even more rare to come across something that trumped up all three of them. Hell, Kurama was three thousand years old, and Riley had devoured the souls of tens of thousands of people. She wasn't usually left confused.

The three continued to contemplate that strange and mysterious event for quite a while. So long in fact that Riley actually felt herself pulled from her mindscape as someone shook her awake.

"What?" Riley inquired as her eyes opened and she realized that the room was lit by the morning sun.

"Dobby brought up breakfast. Are you hungry?" Katie inquired. This was how the group usually spent their mornings. Usually it was in Riley's room at Hogwarts, but this time, she wanted to take them back to her house, she just preferred her bed over the one at Hogwarts. And due to her courting rights, Riley was free to remove the girls from school for dates and stuff, and late night excursions definitely fell into the category of 'stuff'.

With a nod, Riley got up and enjoyed breakfast with her mates. Fleur quickly headed off to work, and after a quick hello to Sirius, Remus, Arturia, and Kushina, Riley and her other mates headed back to school. Riley's meeting was later in the day, around three in the afternoon, so she got to enjoy the scenes back at Hogwarts. With Headmaster Dumbledore gone, McGonagall took over as head mistress. Remus became the head of Gryffindor house in her place, and Umbridge returned to work, where the strict rules on DADA had been lifted and had been returned to standard. Lucius had plans to meet with the board of governors and Headmistress McGonagall along with the staff to discuss certain changes to Hogwarts curriculum.

While not yet fully fleshed out, the dark had plans to invigorate Hogwarts curriculum to get the most out of the students time there by offering more classes and also making mandatory certain lessons on Muggle's and Wizarding society for Purebloods and Muggleborn respectively. Again, still not fully fleshed out but that meeting was in a few days, as any changes would only come into play, in the following year.

Later that day, Riley and Arturia were off to meet with the queen. Arturia due to her status as a Pendragon and Riley because of her defeat of the Angel and now on top of that, her defeat of Voldemort, and then there was the destruction of the Iwa and Oto armies back during fourth year, and then the defense of Dover. All in all, Riley had earned a great name for herself, and that had drawn attention from those in power.

The two arrived at the palace and were almost immediately escorted into a back room by a man in dark suit. No more then ten minutes later they were led into a large open room, surprisingly, neither was searched or asked to handover any magical weapons.

It was Riley whom noticed it first. As the two were led before the Queen, Riley could see incredible magic flowing off of her. She quickly identified the source as several pieces of jewelry, the queen wore, as well as her throne and crown.

The two were led before the throne and offered their bows to the monarch. Much to their surprise, the guard that had led them in, quickly departed, and the room was shut tight, leaving just the three of them.

A moment of silence passed between them, it was the Queen whom spoke first.

"Even knowing what you are… I find your form, to be utterly terrifying, and yet… there is an elegance to it." The Queen stated earning confused looks from Riley and Arturia. It was then that Riley noticed her own shadow, and realized that her tails were flowing behind her. A smirk spread across Riley's face as she rose to her feet. It seems the monarch knew what Riley was, and could even see it, so there was no point in hiding it. She allowed her wings to appear and she fully morphed into her demonic appearance, as Arturia too rose to her feet.

"That magic surrounding your crown is ancient. Far older then the magic surrounding the other items. Though I can't really tell from here, but it might not be the crown giving off the magic… it's most likely one of the stones imbedded in it. The magic is unlike anything I've ever seen. Truly a marvelous spectacle. Still… the fact that you can see me as I truly am, even while under Fidelus is truly intriguing your grace." Riley stated, her eyes shining with curiosity.

The Queen let out a chuckle, and stated, "Yes. Indeed. The magic and enchantments on these items is quite old. None more so then those on the crown. However… my knowledge of your true being is much more simplistic then any sort of ancient magic."

"Oh? How so?" Riley inquired curiously, her smile never waning. She wasn't overly worried. While she guessed that the magic surrounding the Queen was meant to protect her from harm, as a demon she was still a great threat. If the Queen had intended to harm her, she could lay waste to the palace and the surrounding city, so she doubted that the queen intended her harm.

"You didn't read the fine print when you became a citizen of magical Britain, did you?" The queen inquired with a hint of amusement.

"I'm pretty sure I read all of the laws. Nothing I can recall about a way of circumventing a Fidelus." Riley responded with a contemplative look.

"Ah… but what about the part where it says that magical Britain swears unconditional fealty to the monarchy and that no secrets or falsehoods will exist between the two, by protection of magic?" Queen Elizabeth inquired.

Riley was quiet for a moment before her eyes widened a bit and she realized what had happened. By agreeing to become a citizen of Britain and more specifically, magical Britain, she had also agreed to serve the monarchy, and by oath of magic, to never lie to them or conceal the truth from them. Even now she felt compelled to speak the truth. It was like a kind of magical contract. The monarchy so rarely got involved in magical affairs that Riley seriously doubted that many magicals even knew this about their lives in Britain. They couldn't lie to the monarchy. Which meant that Riley couldn't hide the truth from them when she stood before the Queen. The secret about her being a demon, and her demonic form, were revealed in their entirety before the Queen and all those of royal blood. The guards may or may not have been able to see the truth, but the Queen sure could. It seems the Queen knew of Riley being a demon long before this meeting, given her original statement.

"That… is a very interesting loophole. So… you know what I really am? Why aren't there a million priests in here, with fire-hoses spraying me with holy water, while reading scripture, while demon slayers try to wrestle me to ground?" Riley inquired.

Meanwhile Arturia watched the exchange with interest. She been originally observing the room, and the throne the queen sat upon. It was giving her flashbacks to her time as King, and seeing Buckingham Palace was quite the spectacle. Though she'd only seen a bit of it, Arturia wouldn't deny that the place was beautiful and elegant.

"I have been watching you for a little over a year now, demon. In that year I have watched you live the life of a schoolgirl. Build magical Britain an army. Take on the form of an Angel to destroy the wretches of society. Destroy one of Britain's strongest magical allies. Make immense political alliances within magical society. Run around with those young woman you cherish so much, like a person head over heals in love. Shift the political landscape of magical Britain through purely political means. And among so many other things, I have watched you defend this land, not once, but twice. I have many knowledgeable advisers and they have explained to me that your actions do not fit in line with your being. You have elevated your allies to positions of political power, and yet you have rarely done anything to enhance your own political power, only using what you do have to try and guide magical society in a neutral-dark direction. The reason I have asked you here, is to ask why? Why help this land? What is it you desire demon?" The Queen explained herself and gave Riley a focused look.

Offering a nod of understanding Riley looked thoughtful for a moment. Finally she smiled and took a single step forward. "I am an Archdemon. My power grows with each passing day. I practice endlessly to keep that power under control, and I hold onto my own humanity, some times by just the grace of my mates. I'm not some savior. I will be the first to admit that. I'm not some monster, who has some tragic back story and wants to repent and become a hero. I don't truly care for those things. I was human when I came to this land and named it my home. And while I became a demon, Britain remained my home. I fight to protect it because it's my home and this is where my friends and mates, live. Because Britain is my home, I seek to change it in a way that I see as better. I disagree with the bigotry in magical Britain. I disagree with the lack of rights for non humans, and I hate that people like my mate are treated terribly just for being labeled as Dark Creatures. I have no desire to rule. I will if I need to, in order to get things fixed, but I have no desire to become a ruler. What I want beyond helping my home is to build a place to call my own. A place of happiness and prosperity that my mates, my family, and my loved ones can call home and find joy in living. A place where the general crap that life throws at us, doesn't bother them. I guess… what I truly want is what everyone wants… to be happy." Riley answered truthfully.

"I see. And what of Konoha? They were one of our magical allies." The Queen inquired.

"An ally that truly offered us little. We're still allies with the Land of Fire. We still trade with the Fire Daimyo, so no one lost any money. All our alliance with Konoha did was give us military backing. Konoha never offered us the means to defend ourselves, they only acted as hired bodyguards, watching us from a distance. My allies and I built magical Britain an army. We allowed Britain to defend itself from magical attack. Konoha only sat back and watched even as Oto and Iwa declared war on us. Hell, they even had the gall to become angry when I informed the Wizengamot that the Nine Tailed Fox was no longer in Konoha's hands." Riley replied.

"Indeed. You did however, neglect to inform them that you now had it." The queen noted.

"I do. And I am a member of Britain's magical military. So technically, your grace, I am Britain's Jinchuriki." Riley countered, not at all surprised that the Queen knew that she held the fox.

"True. Regardless. I agree, that Konoha did little to assist us. They merely served as glorified big brother, always watching over us. Never giving us the tools to grow ourselves, so their loss is not a large tragedy for Britain. I merely wished to ensure that you understood that while they provided us with little, they were still an ally, and we have certain standards to maintain." The Queen stated earning a nod from Riley.

"Now that, that is out of the way, we can move on too the next matter." Queen Elizabeth stated as she turned her eyes towards Arturia. Riley may have been calm during all of this but she was still quite confused as to why the Queen seemed to care so little about working with a demon. The only explanation that Riley could think of was that she wasn't the first demon, the Queen had utilized in furthering Britain's power.

"That magical weapon you've been seen with… did you bring it here?" The queen inquired as she eyed Arturia closely.

Arturia was quiet for a moment before she revealed Excalibur still wrapped in **Invisible Air**. Arturia glanced over at Riley whom offered her a nod and a shrug signaling that there was no harm in showing her.

At that point, Arturia removed **Invisible Air** from Excalibur and they both heard the Queen take in a deep breath.

"As I live and breath. I always knew you would one day return, your Grace. But never could I have imagined I would live to see such a day." Queen Elizabeth stated with reverence as she inclined her head towards Arturia.

"You recognize Excalibur? So… you know who I truly am?" Arturia inquired.

"Indeed. I recognize that sword. A copy of it, is held in a vault deep beneath this palace. It may not be the true sword, but the one who crafted it, somehow matched the copy exactly. It is truly a marvel to see you alive, King Arthur." The Queen replied.

"You said you knew that I'd return?" Arturia noted, curiosity lacing her voice.

"Yes. Long ago, when I was just a girl, an old seer delivered unto me a prophecy. He said that one day my blood would bare witness to the return of the old king, and the rebirth of the Age of Gods. When he said that my blood would witness it, I always assumed that it would be one of my children or grandchildren. Never could I have imagined that I would live to see you return." The queen explained. Both young woman listened intently to her. Prophecies were always so mysterious and always so intriguing.

There was a moment of silence following that revelation before the Queen finally continued. "It does my heart well to see you return your grace. I wish you all the luck in you future endeavors. Know that all of Britain believes in you."

Arturia was slightly taken aback by that declaration, but she quickly schooled herself and adopted a distant look.

"I admit I am surprised to hear you say that. My rule was not what you would call a great one. When I died, the country was in turmoil. It is my great shame, that I could not stop the country from falling apart." Arturia replied after a moment. Shame lacing her voice as she did.

"You became ruler during a difficult time. And while the country was in disarray, when your rule ended, that doesn't mean that you failed, or were in any way a bad ruler. Stories and legends of your greatness live on to this day, you must have done something right for people to idolize you like they do." The Queen countered, sagely.

"A false reputation born from my abilities in combat. I made many mistakes during my time as ruler." Arturia replied.

While this was going on, Riley watched the whole conversation play out, with immense interest. She still didn't know a whole lot about Arturia. This was the first she had ever heard of Arturia's true feeling in regards to her past rule.

"All rulers make mistakes. No ruler has ever led with perfect precision. History remembers us for our deeds, and history says that you were a great king, and a grand warrior. Legends speak of your eventual return at a time when we, as a people, would need you." The queen offered.

"But the country..." Arturia began only for the Queen to cut her off.

"...Is fine. We have endured hardships, that is true, and while your rule was not perfect, you inspired many. And to this day, we hold you as a legend. Regardless of the state of the land when you left, it is fine now. We survived and we prospered. We've endured. We've faced rebellions, invasions, natural disasters, the crusades, the plague, even two world wars. You are not to blame for all of our woes. You did your best, and here you are now, serving on the Wizengamot, in an attempt to correct issues that you view as wrong. You did not fail, your grace." The Queen stated, her tone filled with conviction and fervent belief.

Arturia for her part was stunned. To hear from the monarch, that she had done well, given her situation, and that things were okay was truly moving. And while it lifted an immense weight off of Arturia's shoulders to hear such a thing, it also brought up a new trouble. People may not have seen her rule as a failure, but that didn't change the fact that perhaps she could have done something to stop the terrible things that had happened throughout Britain's history. After all, if she had held onto Avalon, she would have retained her immortality and remained king for as long as she was needed. So while her fears and shame were somewhat assuaged, a new gripe was forming in her mind. A new doubt.

There was silence in the room for several moments before the Queen finally spoke again.

"I hope my words have helped you in some way your grace. And as I said, the crown will offer whatever aid you desire. We owe you much. Now… with all of that being said, there was a greater reason I called the two of you here today."

Hearing that, both woman focused their attention on the Queen.

"While I do plan on publicly thanking you and your fellow Legionnaire's for their brave defense of Dover, against our enemies, I intended to deliver that gratitude to all three commanders. I called you here, specifically demon, to gauge your loyalty to Britain and to determine if you were right to handle a delicate matter for the crown." The queen stated, fully in leader mode now.

"And did I pass?" Riley inquired.

"Yes. I believe you can assist. Firstly, I wish to extend an offer to you, your grace, if you desire it, then the Round Table is awaiting you command." The Queen informed them.

"The Round Table? There are still Knight's sitting at it?" Arturia inquired with surprise.

"Yes. Though the term Knight has changed much in the many years since you left us, the round table is still around, and it functions as a last resort group to offer guidance and support to the muggle army in dealing with magical threats that the magical world is to slow to respond too, or otherwise unaware of." The queen explained.

"Interesting. So… you want Arturia to take command of the round table?" Riley clarified.

"I do." The Queen confirmed.

"And what about me?" Riley asked.

"I need you and the Legion to take care of a threat on the round table. I've already spoken with the other members personally, and they've agreed to support King Arthur's return to command. The problem, a man named Richard Hellsing, is in charge of the Round Table's military might, in the form of the Hellsing Organization. That man is a cancer on our great society. He took command of the Round Table, a few years after his brother and niece died, and he claimed lordship over the Hellsing family. I have never liked the man. He always struck me as a deceiver and a traitor. I never had any proof until one of his loyal servant was arrested trying to solicit sex from an underage minor. With that servant in custody I had my men, utilize Veritiserum on him, to learn of of Richard Hellsing's dirty secrets. Needless to say, the man must be put down." The Queen explained.

"So you want me to kill him? Alright… but… why now have some other assassin do this? Surely his soldiers can't be that good?" Riley responded.

"Many of his soldiers have taken bribes from him, and are firmly on his payroll, and are involved in his nefarious actions. But the biggest problem comes in the form of the vampire, that the Hellsing lord has under his command." The queen explained.

"A vampire? Wasn't the Hellsing name famous for killing their kind?" Riley asked with a bit of confusion.

"They were. But many years ago, Doctor Van Hellsing. Capture the no-life king. The vampire Lord Dracula. He then used ancient alchemy and dark rituals to bind the vampire to his bloodline as a servant. Over they years, the vampire has been released to serve the Britain and defeat our enemies. Now he is in the hands of Richard Hellsing. And any attack I make on him, will be met by the No-Life King." The Queen explained.

"Count Dracula is alive? That's… interesting." Riley stated as a smirk spread across her face. Fighting the ancient Vampire, sounded like so much fun, that it got her blood pumped.

While that was going on, Arturia was listening intently. She was still surprised to hear that the Round Table was still around, even if the members had changed, it gave her flashbacks to the round table of her era. And the knowledge that it was being led by a terrible person, made her blood boil.

"Yes. Count Dracula lives on as the Vampire Alucard. I called you hear today Demon to see for myself your power, and see if you were loyal to Britain. Now I can feel safety in knowing that we have a weapon to counter the old count in and remove Richard Hellsing from his position." The Queen explained, earning a nod of understanding from Riley.

"Alright. I'll prepare the Legion, and we'll attack the base of the Hellsing organization. What do you want me to do with the vampire?" Riley inquired.

"Richard Hellsing has no children. Whomever kills him shall become the head of the Hellsing family and gain control over the Vampire. I would prefer it, if you did not kill it. It and I, have a rather personal connection to one another." The queen ordered. Riley offered a nod, while the Queen shifter her gaze to Arturia.

"Once Richard is dead, you will assume his position on the Round Table. Whomever is leading the Hellsing family at that point will also take position at the table. With the sword Excalibur by your side, I know that if it comes down to it, you can keep the demon and vampire under control." The queen stated. Arturia was about to respond that she was actually Riley's servant but Riley cut her off with a chuckle.

"Yeah, that sword is one of the few weapons that can actually hurt me. I'll be sure to take Arturia word to heart. She is very wise after all." Riley stated.

"Oh… um… thank you." Arturia stated, just a bit confused.

"I will have an aide of mine deliver all of the information you will need. Richard Hellsing is out of country right now but he will return in three days. This is a man whom murdered his niece to gain his power, and he's spent the last few years, abusing his position in terrible ways. You have my permission to see him suffer." The Queen ordered earning a nod and a bow from Riley.

"As you wish, your grace." Riley replied, and then with that she turned and headed for the door. Arturia gave the Queen a nod, which she returned, before heading out after Riley.

As they were walking through the halls toward the exit Arturia glanced at Riley with an inquiring look.

"The Shinigami told you, that you had to serve me. I told you that I didn't need a servant. I consider you a friend Arturia. I have yet to demand something of you that you didn't want to do, right?" Riley replied to her stare.

"True." Arturia commented.

"And that is how it will remain. If you ever have a gripe with me, just tell me. If I have something I think I could use your help for, I'll tell you. If you don't want to, then all you need to do is say so. And I wasn't lying when I said that I appreciate your wisdom." Riley stated.

"Um… Thank you… Riley. Now… what can you tell me about his vampire?" Arturia asked, revealing her intention of joining in on the upcoming attack.

Riley simply smirked at that, and started reciting everything she knew about vampires.

- **Later** -

It was three days later when a column of Legionnaires marched up to the gates of Hellsing manor. These were led by Tom, whom approached the two confused gate guards and brandished a royal seal, showing that they were sent by the Queen.

"We are here under orders from her majesty the Queen. We require an audience with the lord of this house, immediately." Tom stated to the two.

"Who the hell…?" One muttered in confusion while the other whispered into his radio.

Right then, two death eaters on either side of Tom, finished read the minds of the two guards. At that moment both fired spells, incapacitating the two guards.

The rules of engagement were simple. Stun everyone unless they are named Richard Hellsing. They would go through everyone's mind when this was over and separate the good soldiers from the corrupt ones.

While Tom led his group of Legionnaires through the front gate, Riley led a group through the back. While Itachi and another group took up position on the roof of the mansion.

Right as both ground teams made it to the door, Itachi's team burst through the windows of the upper floor.

The fighting was brief. In the last few days, the Legionnaires had practiced with defensive spells that blocked out bullets, so they were able to keep from getting shot. They used stunners and other similar spells to take out the guards.

With Itachi's team, was Daphne, and Katie, Riley's mates and a few of her friends had come along for the operation, and the two were currently dealing with a cluster of three guards, that were standing at the cross point of a T-hallway.

" **Stupefy!"** Katie cast, knocking one guard to the ground, while Daphne banished a table in the hallway at the other two guards knocking both on their asses.

They were both quickly hit by a stunner to keep them out.

"Good hit." Katie stated.

"Thanks." Daphne replied. Right then, a bang echoed through the air. Katie let out a yelp of pain as she dropped to a knee, both fired spells in the direction that the shot had come from. They both spotted a man in suit dash away down the hall, from where they just taken out the three guards.

"Katie!" Daphne shouted with worry as she shot over to her fellow mate.

"I'm fine! It went all the way through. Go after him, I think that was the target." Katie pushed her away as she began to mutter the incantations for a healing spell.

"Right… stay safe." Daphne nodded as she turned and headed off after the man in the suit.

Daphne gave chase after him, she made it around another corner as she heard something slam shut. She spotted hidden door hanging slightly open in the middle of a nearby hall. It seems that whomever had run through it, had slammed the door shut hard, causing it to bounce back open.

Giving chase, Daphne found that the hidden door let to stairs that shot straight down.

She quickly descended keeping her ears open and using **Lumos** to provide light.

The finely decorated interiors had slipped away to a more dungeon like appearance interiors. A large open room that led into narrow hallways. She could here cries of pain and terror as she moved closer to some of the cells. She peaked inside one and noticed a cluster of woman, in horrible conditions they glanced at her fearfully and were muttering words in another language. In another cell was a group of young men, probably teenagers, also in bad conditions. They looked Spanish, in appearance.

"It's alright, I'm gonna get you all out of here." Daphne told them.

Right then, a bullet flew past her head and she sent a blasting curse towards the source. She heard a man swear loudly and stumble away. She quickly pursued and rounded a corner right as her target threw open a cell at the end of the hallway.

She quickly followed as she heard the man shout, "WAKE THE FUCK UP!"

She spun around the corner and fired a spell. The old man rolled away from and brought his pistol up to fire, Daphne dove into the room to avoid the shot. She landed on her stomach in the center of the room, and rolled over. She got off a **banishing charm** , right as he fired again. The shot hit her in the shoulder, but her spell struck true and slammed the old man into the wall, hard.

She quickly shot to her feet and clutched her shoulder in pain.

She tried to take a step towards the downed man only to stumble from sudden lightheaded-ness. She stumbled a few feet towards the back wall, as blood ran down her arm.

"Fuck… motherfucker!" She hissed as she held the wound.

The old man was unmoving on the ground. His body was broken from the hard **banishing charm**. And it appeared he was dead.

Daphne just stared at the man, hatefully for several moments when suddenly she heard the rustling of chains.

She took a few steps back as she pointed her wand at the source. She spotted a tall slender figure chained to the back wall. She spotted him moving, leaning down towards the blood on the floor in front of him. It was her blood from when she had stumbled towards him.

They had all been briefed as the great evil that existed in this place. She knew who this being was. She watched in fear, and curiosity as the vampire licked her blood from the ground.

There was several moments of silence as the vampire lapped up her blood. Finally is stopped and began to rise to it's feet, as it started to chuckle.

Daphne kept her wand pointed at it, and began to muster up all the hatred she had. She had the **killing curse** on her lips, and she was ready to cast it, if she needed too.

"I've never tasted blood like that before. Not at all pure and yet… so powerful. Ice cold, like a winter day. Marvelous." The vampire intoned as it's cold red eyes looked up at her.

Daphne was silent as she stared the beast down. It stood tall, and powerful, dressed in a dark straight-jacket wrapped in chains.

"Well, look at you… standing before a monster, so bold and steadfast. Are you afraid?" The vampire inquired as it eyed her.

"I've seen worse." Daphne fired back, earning a cackle of laughter from the vampire.

"Ah yes… the Archdemon. You've been a very bad girl. Laying with such a beast. Do you fear for your soul?" The Vampire inquired as it took a step forward breaking the chains that held it.

"My soul belongs to myself and those I choose to give it too. Riley is no beast, but my lover. Any claim she has over my soul, she received willingly." Daphne growled out defiantly as her wand tip began to glow red.

"Such conviction. So much darkness surrounds you, and yet… you seek to do good. Even through all of the chaos you believe that a better world can be achieved. A wise girl." The ancient Count stated as it glanced over at the dead Hellsing family head.

At that point, he glanced down at the seals on his gloves. They were still active, meaning that someone still had control over them. It was then that he returned his eyes to Daphne.

"You are such a fascinating one. You follow the Archdemon, in the hopes that it will one day build a paradise away from humanity, away from god, and Satan, and the monsters of the world. You seek a paradise of your own. How interesting." The Vampire stated with a grin.

Daphne didn't need to ask how he knew all of that. Stronger Vampires could read minds, and all vampires could read peoples memories through their blood.

Right then, Riley and a contingent of Legionnaires made it to the room. Riley instantly put herself between Daphne and the ancient vampire.

"So, the demon finally arrives. Are you going to try and kill me demon?" The Vampire inquired with a grin.

"That depends… do you want me too?" Riley fired back.

"Hmph… no… only a man can kill a monster like you or I. We are simple beasts, wandering the earth searching for a purpose to drive us." The vampire replied.

"And what is your purpose vampire?" Riley asked as the Legionnaires all leveled their wands at the beast.

The vampire was silent for a moment before locking eyes with Daphne. "You killed the last lord of the Hellsing family. You have taken their power and control over their magic through right of conquest. Your blood is far from pure, yet it is unlike any I have ever tasted. I think you would make a great master." The Vampire stated as it knelt down, earning surprised looks from everyone.

"You are offering your service to me?" Daphne asked as she shared a look with Riley whom was sporting a wicked grin.

"Of course. Your enemies shall be mine. My power is yours to command my master. Speak your will and it shall be done! Daphne Greengrass Hellsing!" Alucard intoned.

It was then that Riley felt it. Felt the connection form between the ancient Vampire and Daphne. Daphne felt it too and lowered her wand. She had been the one to kill Richard Hellsing, and now she had claimed the Hellsing name, which while not present in the magical world, was still a magical name. Meaning by right of conquest, it now belonged to her.

"Good job Daphne… you've got a new friend." Riley chuckled.

"Eh… crap. Rise Vampire. What is your name?" Daphne asked.

"My last master called me Alucard… I recognize it, but you may call me whatever you wish, my new master." Alucard replied.

"Very well then Alucard. I will except your service. If you read my mind through my blood, then you know that I have plenty of enemies that need to meet a gruesome end." Daphne stated the her new servant.

Alucard simply let out a dark chuckle at that. He did in fact know all about Daphne's enemies. Iwa, and Oto. Mito, the Akatsuki, and those were just the current ones.

"Cool. Well, let's get those soldiers investigated, and deal with all of these people." Riley stated after a moment of silence.

"Yeah. Let's." Daphne agreed.

From there they freed all of the prisoners whom seemed to be people that Richard had intended to sell into slavery.

They interrogated all of the soldiers and those that were found guilty of aiding Richard Hellsing in his crimes were gathered up and turned over to Alucard, the vampire was grateful to have so much blood to feed off of after being asleep for several decades.

With Daphne the new head of the Hellsing family, she'd need to get into contact with the goblins and take over for the Hellsing organization. All of this would be handled another day, since the mansion was in ruins and for now the organization was on ice.

That night, while the girls were all asleep Riley felt the presence watching her again. She knew it wasn't Alucard since he was left back at the Hellsing mansion to enjoy feasting on the corrupt soldiers. She shot out of bed, silently and exited her room. She found herself outside and immediately activated her Byakugan.

' _This way.'_ she heard whispered to her. She spotted foot prints leading away from her home and followed them. They led down towards the edge of Hashirama's forest where he hid his orphanage.

Riley followed the foot steps right to where they stopped and stared at the place for several moments. Then she spotted a shift in the air and much to her surprise something came into being almost like a cloth being pulled off a someone. In fact, that way this person appeared, showed that they had an invisibility cloak. But not just any… it was her invisibility cloak. She recognized the power from it.

The person beneath it, was a woman in her late fifties or early sixties. She had dark brown hair, tied up in a old fashioned hair style. She looked worn and tired and her clothes looked very dated. It was her eyes though that Riley found herself staring at. They were a light blue, and were large and wide. They looked almost exactly like Luna's.

"Who are you?" Riley asked as she stared at the woman.

"Hello… My name is Elizabeth, and… well… I'm your daughter." The woman stated, and like that Riley's jaw dropped.

" **The fuck did she say?"** Kurama shouted.

"Hello, father..." Elizabeth stated with a sad smile.

 **-To be continued-**

 **Alright, there is the next chapter. we're up to sixty. Bet you didn't see that coming. Now, I want you guys to know that in the next chapter, I will be fully explaining how time travel works in my universe. I took some parts from established theories and made them my own. The hows and whys will all be explained, so please be sure to pay attention. I hope you enjoyed Alucard's introduction, and I hope you're excited for the next chapter.**


	69. Chapter 61

**Alright so here is the next chapter. For those wondering, yes that is actually Elizabeth from Bioshock Infinite. Now… I want to explain something before I start, a long time ago, a lot of people were asking if I was going to do any universe hopping adventures. I wanted to, but I also didn't want this story to jump the rails and veer away from the purpose of it. I plan on doing a sequel once this story is finished, and for those wondering, right now the main sequence of events, is the Fourth ninja war/Akatsuki fight, the fifth Grail war, and then a final part that will be wholly original and serve as final battle against Mito. In this chapter, though I'll be setting up the opening for minor crossovers. you'll see what I mean in this chapter, and I'll put a note in, but needless to say, these minor adventures wont serve to hugely fuck with the plot, they are kinda just mini stories within the main story, to give it more life and add in some other adventures on top of those three remaining major arcs.**

 **I will also be explaining how time travel works in this story. So, for those who feel the need to correct me, know this up front. This is how it works in this story. I don't care how it works in Naruto, Harry Potter, or Fate, 'This' is how it works. No there wont be any major time travels for our heroine, she wont be altering the past or anything, and I'm going to keep timetravel, out of the story in a big way. I'll show you that it exists and how it's important now, but fear not, this story wont devolve into a crazy sequence of bullshit.**

 **Broken Angel**

Chapter 61

"I'm sorry, you're my what?" Riley asked in disbelief as she stared at the older woman. Her brown hair was a mystery but those were definitely Luna's eyes. Large round and full of curiosity, even if it was a bit more muted then Luna's and definitely more aged.

"I'm your daughter." Elizabeth stated.

"Bullshit." Riley stated plainly as she narrowed her eyes at the woman.

"I'm telling the truth, father. I am your child. Or… at least genetically, I am your child." Elizabeth replied.

"Prove it." Riley fired at her.

In response Elizabeth reached into a satchel she kept at her side and removed a dark feather from it. It was pitch black and very familiar.

"I swear on my life and magic that what I say next is true. I have had this feather for as long as I can remember. It has never left my side, and I have always felt it was given to me by one of my parents." Elizabeth stated with conviction as she held up the feather for Riley to see.

Riley stared for several moments before reaching out towards the feather. As her fingers drew close to it, it began to faintly glow red, from the fire that burned within. Seeing that, Riley's eyes widened. She took a step back and actually gave the older woman an amazed look. That was one of her feathers. She knew it was, she could feel her own magic flowing within it. In a burst of feathers, her own wings shot forth from her back, and the feathers were a perfect match for the one Elizabeth held.

"What the hell?" Riley stated in disbelief.

"I'm your daughter… or better to say, I am a possible daughter you may or may not have one day." Elizabeth stated as she stepped off towards a nearby tree to sit down next to it.

Riley followed and sat with her, still stunned by this revelation.

"I don't have a lot of time. So I need to be quick. What do you know about time travel?" Elizabeth asked locking eyes with her father.

"Less then I probably should. But I guess I'm about to get schooled on it." Riley replied, as her eyes continued to study the elder woman before her.

"Well… time travel as you probably understand it, is false. Time travel, in all actuality is impossible. The past is set. You can't change what has already happened. But..." She began to explained.

"But…?" Riley urged her on.

"Going back in time to change the past is technically impossible. You cannot alter the timeline. But you can make a new one. What do you know about the multiverse theory?" She asked.

"The concept that for every action imaginable there is a branching timeline for it? I've heard of it." Riley responded.

"Well… the multiverse is true. Except for the part about the timelines branching off from one another. Think for every possible action of every being in existence there is an alternate timeline for them. But these timelines aren't connected in any way. They aren't branching webs. Think of each timeline as a rope, they all started at the same time and more of them appeared as the timeline became more complex. Every rope, is an exact copy of the others up until the point of divergence. Whenever a choice is presented to a living thing, for every possible decision it could make, a copy of the timeline is produced for each decision. So… there are an infinite number of timelines, and they aren't connected at all. You couldn't go back in time and kill someone and just erase their existence from time itself. All you would be doing is creating a new timeline where you killed that person." Elizabeth explained.

"But I thought you said time travel was impossible?" Riley noted as her brain wrapped itself around all that had been explained.

"Time travel as you understand it, is impossible. You can't go back in time to change the future. The act of going back in time, simply creates a new timeline that is an exact copy of itself, up until the point in time you appear. Then you make the changes, and it alters 'that' timeline not your own. You can't change the past, only create a new timeline. And even then… time itself will eventually boot you out of the time you are in. Magic doesn't like people messing with time. It'll let you create a new timeline, but it wont allow you to comfortably live there. Subconsciously you will always feel you don't belong. It's what stops people from going back and making ideal timelines for themselves. They'd never feel right there. They'd never be happy, because they don't belong." Elizabeth clarified earning a nod of understanding from Riley.

"So if I went back in time and killed Hitler, it wouldn't change the future, just make a new timeline where someone mysteriously killed Hitler, and I'd always feel this tingling in my mind, that I couldn't understand? This feeling of not belonging. Okay… that makes a degree of sense… but wait… what about time turners?" Riley asked with curiosity.

"There is a future that is set. But it's only twenty four hours ahead. So… only the events of the next twenty four hours are written. That is the extent of the set future. Everything beyond that point are just possibilities. It's why seers can only see events that are happening soon. When they look into the distant future, they're seeing possibilities based on the events of other timelines with similar events. Beyond twenty four hours, foresight is guess work. They can make a reasonable guess based on what they've seen. Within twenty four hours, they are actually seeing the future." Elizabeth began explaining earning a nod from Riley.

" _So that would explain how Luna is able to guess things so clearly. I always knew she was a seer, but I never understood her powers. This actually makes a lot of sense. She's making guesses based off of similar timelines._ " Riley thought to herself as she waited for Elizabeth to continue.

"Time turners, can be used to go into the past. But… only when they are used in the future." Elizabeth stated earning a confused look from Riley.

"Remember what I said about the future only being set within the next twenty-four hours. A time turner can only take a person back, twenty-four hours. The use of a time turner is a paradoxical event. The act of using a time turner has already occurred in the future. You wouldn't realize it has happened, until the present reaches that point in the future where you use the time turner. Basically, let's say in one hour you were to use a time turner. Magic itself wouldn't actually send anyone back in time. What it would do is create a clone of yourself, with your memories of the events leading up to an hour from now. When that hour had passed and you used the timer turner in the present, as you were pre-destined to do, you wouldn't go back, instead you would just transfer your self into the body of the clone, and learn all that it had done. Basically, you two would fuse back together and complete the loop." Elizabeth explained it all in great detail earning a nod of understanding and amazement from Riley.

"Wait, but what if you run into yourself, or what if what you change, alters the need of your going back in time in the first place?" Riley asked.

"It can't happen. People say that when you use time travel you absolutely should not run into yourself or you could cause insane mischief, but that is in fact untrue. It isn't up to you. Time and magic, will not let you run into yourself or alter the future. When you use a time turner, you are playing event's out as they have happened. The future is set, it's already taken all of the events that your copy does into effect. You are destined to use the time turner, so you will. You can't alter that fact. Let's say a friend was about to be executed so you wanted to use a time turner to go back and rescue them. The events that would follow would ensure you completed your goal, without altering the future. So basically. No matter what your copy does, it already did it. It's already written. Your use of the time turner is set, there is no chance of you doing anything to change it, because you've already done it. Does that make sense?" Elizabeth asked.

"It does actually. So… what does any of this have to do with you? If time travel is impossible, does that mean you're from an alternate reality?" Riley asked.

"Yes. I was born a few years from now in an alternate timeline. You are my father. Luna, is my mother. The reason I came here is to ask for your help in fixing something that I broke." Elizabeth stated.

"Something you broke? What do you mean?" Riley inquired curiously. Meanwhile in the back of her mind she was thinking about this new revelation. This woman was her's and Luna's child.

As an answer Elizabeth made a motion with her hand and a loud electrical cracking sound split the air. Next to the two of them was a grayed out version of Paris. It looked to be in the early 1950s if the music and clothing of the people were anything to go by.

"I was born with the ability to open tears between timelines. I can move between them with ease. When I was a year old, our family was attacked. You, my mother, and her sister wives all went to repel the attackers. Something happened and I accidentally activated my power and sent myself and all of my siblings throughout the timelines. It was years before I learned about who I was, and came to understand my abilities." Elizabeth explained, sounding sad, and a bit ashamed.

" **Oh that sucks."** Kurama noted earning a nod of agreement from Madara. The two were listening from within Riley's mindscape.

"All of my kids, end up missing?" Riley stated is disbelief.

"No! It's very possible those events wont happen in this timeline. Hell, the chances are good I wont even be born to you in this timeline. Unlike some of my siblings, my birth was much more natural. Sperm impregnating an egg and I was carried to term. Less magic then some of the others. That means that you would have to get Luna pregnant at the same time as before to guarantee my birth. But that's not why I'm here. I'm here to ask for your help in bringing my siblings together." Elizabeth informed her.

"Why would you need my help? Can't you just open one of those portal to wherever they are and get them yourself?" Riley asked.

"I could… but I can't." Elizabeth replied as she adopted a far away look.

"Why not?" Riley asked.

"Well, first… remember what I said about time and magic not allowing travelers to feel comfortable in other timelines. If I went and retrieved my siblings from other timelines, they'd never feel right here. They'd always feel like they didn't belong. And besides that, I made a mistake a long time ago. When I learned of my heritage… I used your feather to track down my real father. What I found… has guaranteed that I am unable to help my siblings on my own." Elizabeth responded sounding frightened all of sudden.

"What was it?" Riley with concern.

"You. A different you. A version of you that had lost all of her children to the void. A you that was so heartbroken that she swore to herself she would never lose anyone ever again. A you that... absorbed every single, man, woman, and child, on the planet. Your wives. Your friends. Your family. You absorbed all of them. Then you turned your sight on every single person and living thing on the planet. You made them all a part of you." Elizabeth stated earning a very shocked look from Riley.

"When I arrived on my birth world. I found a desolate rock with only one thing living on it. You. I wasn't met with open arms. I wasn't met with something you could consider 'living'. What I found was a breach, in existence itself. A being that sought to unify all within it's own body to preserve them. When my father saw me… she followed me. And I ran. Looking back… I should have just let her absorb me." Elizabeth stated, the shame showing clearly on her face.

"Why?" Riley asked, horrified by this turn of events.

" _That's… heavy..."_ Madara stated.

"Because she followed me. Every timeline, every world, every eventuality I visited, she followed me. And she devoured every single person in every timeline she followed me too. Even now… she's feasting on a world, and she'll start following me again. It's why I needed to get everything ready before I spoke to you. I need to get this all out, before I leave again. That version of you… it's turned into a life devouring monster that has destroyed dozens of worlds and devoured every living thing on them. It's a world ending being… and I let it loose on the timelines." Elizabeth stated, revealing her shame.

Riley could only gawk as she listened. The hairs on her neck stood straight up, and for the first time in a long time, she felt fear. This was the answer to the question of what Riley could become if she lost that which she held most dear. She had always wondered how terrible a being she could become if she didn't have those she loved. And now… she had her answer.

"I need you to listen very closely. I probably wont have enough time to repeat myself. Most timelines are sitting around the same point in time as every other timeline. However, a few timelines, that were created by time travelers, are a bit behind the others. I created this timeline based off of another that held all of my siblings in it." Elizabeth began explaining quickly.

"Why?" Riley asked as she listened intently.

"I created it so that all of my siblings would be present in this one timeline, so they'd all feel like they belonged. I had originally created a timeline where all of my siblings lived and collected them myself. But as you've heard, my father eventually found me and destroyed my work. So this time, I had to keep my distance. Only checking in, occasionally to see if you were at the right stage to help me." Elizabeth said to her. Riley recalled a short while ago when she had heard Elizabeth's voice speak to her. She guessed that probably wasn't the only time Elizabeth had checked in.

"Okay… so you created this timeline. Groomed it so all of your siblings would be born here, or appear here. I don't even want to know how you managed that. Why didn't you just groom that other timeline?" Riley asked.

"That timeline was already passed many of my siblings lives. Many of us are half demons but we never learned how to use Youki so our bodies are basically human. It's why I grew so old. Many by this point in time are dead and buried. I created this timeline to match the other so that I could have them rescued before their deaths without altering this timeline." Elizabeth answered.

"What do you mean?" Riley questioned.

"You asked me about time turners. How they are magic creating a copy of yourself at an earlier point in time and giving you that clone's memories? I created this timeline based off of another. Then I went and asked for that Timeline's Riley to assist me. The Riley in that timeline, is part for part, your exact clone in every way. She is you. I asked her, to come to this timeline and collect all of my siblings. She came here a long time ago and lived in this timeline with her mates for thousands of years, collecting all of my siblings that were born before you were, and when you were born, she and her mates tied a bit of their magic to you and yours ensuring that you could utilize a creation of mine to safely absorb a set amount of memories and powers from the moments in time where they rescued my siblings." Elizabeth explained.

"So this alternate Riley, she came to this timeline and collected all of my kids born before me… so then what do you need me for?" Riley asked as she scratched her head in confusion.

"I need you to reunite them." Elizabeth answered.

"How? And Why? Can't you do it?" Was Riley's question.

"When the other you and her respective mates found my siblings, they told them who they were to them, and they all formed bonds. The other Riley and her mates, sealed each one of them away within powerful storage seals and placed them in stasis until you would find them. Many of my past siblings are here in this time, right now. Alongside them are my siblings that were born recently and are actually living here, and the ones that have yet to be born. You just need to find them." Elizabeth explained.

"Okay... how?" Riley asked again.

"With these." Elizabeth answered as she pulled a shrunken trunk from her satchel. She quickly set it on the ground and enlargened it.

After opening it, it revealed several time turners that glowed with immense power, alongside several random items that seemed out of place.

"Each one of these is a special time turner I created with my magic. When you use them, you and the mate that assisted you in the rescue will relive the events that occurred once upon a time. Basically they'll act like regular time turners in that they will fuse you with the version of you that lived in that moment. Like a regular time turner you will be fused with the version of you that carried out the event between A and B. And by that I mean, anything different between you and she, physically or magically will be combined. You wont double in power or anything, but all knowledge and any new powers you developed or gained while performing these tasks will carry over in the transfer." Elizabeth explained.

"So… by using these with one of my mates, I'm assuming I didn't take all of them for each rescue, just the other parent, we will essentially gain the memories and abilities of the versions of ourselves that did these events in the past. We'll essentially relive these events?" Riley clarified.

"Yes. You've probably never used a timer turner before, but when you use it, you feel like you are going back in time. But you're not. When you and the other parent use these timer turners you'll feel like you are going back in time, and you will feel like you have free will, and in many ways you do, but… everything that you see and do has already been done. Time is set, you can't alter the future, so while you feel like you have free will, nothing you do, will alter the future, because everything you do, has already been done. Make sense?" Elizabeth explained more clearly.

Riley nodded as she considered that, then she asked another question. "So, I'll only gain the memories of these events right? I wont learn anything or know anything else about the alternate me? It'll feel like I am going back in time, not living through someone else's memories?"

"You are correct. The you that partook in all of these rescues alongside the other parent, maintained full focus on this and never brought up events outside of the mission, so as not to give to much away. You wont learn anything outside of these events. Think of it like this. These time turners have been connected to a point A and a point B. When you use them, everything between those two points will be given to you. Any knowledge. Any power. And injuries. They'll carry over." Elizabeth offered earning a nod of understanding from Riley

Riley took in her words as she eyed the time turners. She noticed that all of them had a small piece of paper sitting next to them, with two names written on them. Almost all of them said Riley's name along with one of her mates. Like 'Riley and Fleur' or 'Riley and Daphne' and it kept going but some only had Riley's name and then a jumble of ink flowing together. She sent a questioning glance at Elizabeth whom quickly clarified.

"Each one of those papers holds that names of the child's parents. When both names are present you can use it. And only those two names can go. I can't let you use the ones where the other parent isn't your mate yet. I wouldn't want to stop you two from getting together by making it seem like you are forced too. Once you get with them, the names will reveal themselves." Elizabeth explained.

"So… I have at least one more mate… Maybe two… considering how many have blanks on them… unless my next mate is really hardcore into having babies. I'm guessing the colors indicate which parent they are?" Riley asked as she noticed that some names were red and some blue.

"Yes. Red for mother, Blue for father." Elizabeth said with a nod.

Riley gazed over a few of the names. These may not be the children she was going to have but they were kids she could have. She found herself smiling as she noticed many of the names. Seeing her own name glowing red for mother, made her blush. It was never something that really set in when she spoke with her mates about it, maybe it just always appeared to her mates, that she wanted to get them pregnant and not the other way around.

She just allowed the thought to linger for a few moments before looking at the other items in the chest, items like teddy bears or little dolls, or a sock. She made a face and glanced at Elizabeth.

"Trinkets I gathered that are tied to all of my siblings. They'll help you feel out their energy. Also… each one of my Siblings was given a feather of yours, so you'll be able to track them through that if you focus hard enough. It's how my father keeps finding me." Elizabeth stated, earning a nod of understanding from Riley.

"Why can't you just ditch the feather?" Riley inquired.

"I've tried. I can't destroy it, and no matter what I do, I can't intentionally or unintentionally lose it. I've tried leaving it behind in other timelines but it always just reappears on my person. There is powerful magic tied to it." Elizabeth explained earning a nod of understanding from Riley.

"I know you may feel off about this. And I know these aren't actually your children… but please… I've worked so hard to set this up… I just want my siblings to finally be able to live the life they were meant too. I just want them to be with their true family." Elizabeth stated, almost sounding like she was pleading as she locked eyes with Riley. Hoping that this version of Riley would accept the mission and reunite her wayward possible children.

Riley looked thoughtful for only a moment as she glanced at the sky. After a moment she spoke. "My greatest desire in this life is to have a family that I can love and be loved by. It's all I've really ever wanted since I was a small child. These people may not be the kids I do have one day. But as far as I'm concerned… they are my children. I will find them… and I will reunite them all. I will love them, and I will protect them from anyone stupid enough to bring them harm." Riley stated with conviction as she locked eyes with Elizabeth.

A happy smile tore across Elizabeth's face as she quickly embraced Riley.

Riley hugged her back, even though they weren't technically connected… Riley felt much of herself and Luna in this woman. She had no problem seeing her as family.

It was right then that a sickening feeling hit her and Kurama. Both of them felt a pressure on the back of their minds and suddenly Elizabeth pushed away from Riley and opened a tear around them.

"What the hell is that?!" Riley asked as her eyes widened as she fell to her knees. This feeling… whatever it was… was overwhelming. Even Kurama was feeling the weight of this power. He was trembling in disbelief. The two archdemons, could feel something pressing on the boundaries of their reality. A being hundreds of times more powerful then even Kurama.

"That… is my father. She's finished consuming another world and she's reaching out for me. I have to go… I'll lead her away from here… I'll lead her far away." Elizabeth stated with sadness, but also deep conviction.

"Wait… will I ever see you again?" Riley asked, even as the astronomical power of her alternate self, pressed on her senses. Riley knew that every demon on the planet could feel the reality warping effects of this entity. It's mere presence could be felt even from across timelines. This dread… this overwhelming power… for the first time in her life… Riley was absolutely terrified.

"Yes… you will." Elizabeth replied sadly as she pointed at a timeturner that sat in the center of the box which had been left at Riley's side.

Riley glanced at it, and it finally clicked. This version of Elizabeth had no intention of returning. She had finished her work and now had to lead the unstoppable archdemon that was her father away from her creation. It brought tears to Riley's eyes as she realized that this brave and dedicated young woman would never get to enjoy a life with her family. She was doomed to run, until her father caught her. Despite her desire to do something… for the first time in her life… Riley felt powerless to stop the coming chaos. This alternate version of herself, had lost all that was most precious to her. And now she sought to absorb everything into herself. By this point… she wasn't Riley any more. She was what Riley always feared becoming. A true monster.

"Goodbye… and good luck." Elizabeth stated with a sad smile.

"Wait!" Riley tried to call out to her but with a simple movement from Elizabeth the tear closed and she vanished.

For several minutes Riley, Kurama and all of the Bijuu on the planet trembled fearfully as the oppressive presence loomed at the edge of reality… and then… slowly… it began to pull away.

For nearly ten minutes Riley sat on the edge of the treeline, staring off into space. Madara hadn't felt the presence but due to his ties to Riley he could see her memories of it, and it left him just as stunned. He had called Hashirama whom reappeared in Riley's mindscape and viewed what had occurred. And for the first time in Madara's life he got to see the 'god of the Shinobi' tremble in true terror.

Meanwhile Kurama was trying his hardest to shake of the feeling of fear. This had been the first time he had ever been truly afraid of anything. Whatever this thing was, it was so powerful it made him feel tiny. Like it could crush him with just a thought.

The feeling of Fear was such a foreign feeling for Riley that when her mates felt it through the bond, it jolted them awake, and left them confused. Riley wasn't someone who felt fear. Not true fear. Not the trembling where you stand, unable to move, paralyzing kind of fear, that only standing before a monster could incite.

Riley could hear her mates calling out to her over the bond. They were all worried and confused. She didn't reply. She just sat where she was, kneeling next to a tree. She remained there for another ten minutes, until the oppressive feeling on the edge of feeling finally faded. And when it did, she let out a sigh of relief that she hadn't realized she was holding.

Slowly, she pulled herself to her feet. Shrinking the trunk and carrying it with her as she returned to her house.

She made it up to her room where her mates were busy throwing their clothes on. It seems they were about to go out looking for her, and they all let out sighs of relief when she walked through the door.

"Riley… where have you been?" Katie was the first one to ask. Riley didn't answer. Instead she marched across the room and set the shrunken trunk on a dresser and stared at it for several moments.

"Riley? What happened?" Daphne inquired as she stepped up next to Riley and glanced at the small plain trunk.

"Are you alright, my love?" Fleur inquired as she stepped up and placed a hand on Riley's shoulder. The contact seemed to break Riley out of whatever trance she was in as she turned and locked eyes with Fleur.

"Riley?" Fleur stated as she stared into Riley's abundantly expressive eyes. They were filled with a profane sense of sadness.

Riley didn't say anything. Instead she leaned in and kissed Fleur. This kiss was unlike any Fleur had felt in resent months. She was so used to the incredibly pleasurable feeling she would get from Riley's kisses. She was use to the feeling Youki passing between them and causing her pleasure whenever Riley was excited. This kiss was different. Fleur didn't feel any pleasure from it. All she felt was a deep, and passionate love.

The two held the kiss for a moment, before separating. Fleur just stared into Riley's eyes the whole time, surprised by the feeling of that kiss.

Riley turned to Daphne and did the same, kissing the blonde Slytherin and holding the kiss for several moments. Daphne too, noticed the absence of lust and pleasure from the kiss. All it held was love.

Again the two broke the kiss, and Riley moved on too Katie, kissing her in just the same way as the others.

Finally Riley turned to Luna whom had been strangely quiet this whole time. Riley walked right up to her, placed both hands on her face and kissed her, while letting the depth of her emotions flow freely.

Riley had always feared what she could become if she lost something as important to her as family. She always feared that unknown. Well… now she knew. Now she knew what she could truly be is she lost that which was most important to her. Now she understood. It was unbelievably jarring.

After a few moments she and Luna parted but the younger girl held close to Riley, sensing a deep-seated sadness in her mate.

"Riley… are you alright?" Luna inquired as she reached up and caressed Riley's cheek.

"No, my love. I feel a profound sense of sadness, coupled with a new understanding of how much I truly rely on you ladies." Riley replied.

"Why are you so sad, Riley?" Luna inquired as she stared up at her with those silvery blue eyes of hers.

"I met someone a short while ago. Someone who will never know what it's like to be loved by a mother or father. Someone who will never know peace or rest or safety. She gave everything she had to help her siblings… and yet… she'll never get to know them. She has no choice but to run… and keep running until the darkness that chases her, finally catches up. It makes me feel sad… sad that even after all she's been through, she would still devote her life to her family, a family she will never get to know." Riley replied.

"Who was she, Riley?" Luna inquired as Daphne, Fleur, and Katie stepped up around them and listened in.

"She was our daughter. A daughter we might one day have..." Riley answered truthfully, earning shocked gasps from Fleur, Daphne, and Katie, while Luna simply stared at her. Luna did avert her eyes momentarily, almost pondering that statement before she adopted her own look of sadness and pulled Riley into a hug.

"Riley… what the hell did you mean by that statement?" Katie asked after a moment of silence.

From there, Riley told them everything. To say they were shocked would be an understatement. But it did make a lot of sense as to why Riley was acting so oddly. Meeting Elizabeth and learning about her evil alternate self, had been eye opening for Riley. To finally learn what she had the capacity to be, if she spiraled down that path.

Riley never hesitated to do what she needed too. She didn't care about killing, but becoming a soulless, lifeless, abomination, hell-bent on consuming everything in her path? That was something Riley would never be. She could be dark, and she could be evil, but there was a line for how far she would go, and now she knew where it was. She'd never become that person. She'd never become that monster.

They now understood why Riley had said she had come to a new understanding as to how important her mates were to her. It was unknown for the other Riley, but for this one, her mates were her life. They were what kept her 'sane'. Without them, she'd be, that same kind of monster. So, she'd let them in. Fully. Because that's where they needed to be. They'd keep her sane, and stop her from becoming 'that'.

Hearing about Elizabeth and what she had done and asked of Riley left them all quiet. All four of Riley's mates were sending glances towards the trunk Riley had brought in. Now that they knew what was in it, their interest had skyrocketed.

"What are you going to do, Riley?" Daphne asked.

"You mean what are we going to do?" Riley countered.

"Yes… what are we going to do? These people… they share our blood. They may not be our children now… but they could be. So what are we going to do?" Katie inquired.

"I'm going to find them… and reunite them. If they're too young to do it themselves then I'll raise them. If not… then I'd still like to get to know them." Riley replied, earning many nods of agreement, even one from Daphne whom seemed to be deep in thought.

"I'll help." Luna offered, earning a smile from Riley.

"Me too. I could use a good adventure. Besides… I really want to know what yours and Luna's kid is like. I can already here the strange sayings and in jokes." Katie agreed.

"I'm with you. In all things love." Fleur stated simply. She looked to also be deep in thought.

"What about you Daph?" Riley inquired as she glanced at the blonde Slytherin.

"I'm not sure what to think about this. It's all so confusing. Still… these children share our blood. That at least makes them family. The Greengrass clan always looks out for family." Daphne stated earning a smile from Riley.

"I we should help them too. I mean, taking in everything you've said… they're basically already saved. They're just hidden somewhere… waiting. At the very least we should find them and let them out." Katie stated earning nods of agreement from her fellow mates.

"Zen it is decided. Who will you go after first?" Fleur inquired as she glanced at the box.

Riley was quiet for a moment before walking over to the trunk, she then picked it up and positioned it on the ground before enlargening and opening it. Inside she focused on a central time turner, the one that Elizabeth had gestured to in regards to herself.

She picked it up, and felt the magic coursing off of it, it felt like a combination of Elizabeth's Riley's and Luna's.

With a small smile, Riley rose and carried the object over to her mates.

"So… who's the other parent on that one?" Katie inquired.

"I am the father. Luna is the mother." Riley answered as she locked eyes with Luna.

"Is that Elizabeth?" Daphne asked as she made the connection.

"Yes. The old Elizabeth that helped to give us this chance, also ensured that an alternate version of herself would be present as well. I owe it to Elizabeth to help her. I think it's only right we start here." Riley replied.

"I agree." Luna nodded as she stepped up to Riley.

"What will happen when you use that thing?" Katie inquired as he eyed the magical object.

"For you three… nothing. You may see some minor changes appear to us, but otherwise it should be an instantaneous thing. For myself and Luna though… well..." Riley replied as she slid the chain around both of their necks.

"Good luck you two." Fleur stated.

"Try to have some fun." Katie added.

"Just be sure to remain focused." Daphne offered as well.

"You ready, Luna my love?" Riley inquired.

"For an adventure? Always." Luna replied earning a smile from Riley.

At that point Riley gave each of her other mate's a look and smiled. Then with a small turn of the time turner, a loud chiming noise filled the air.

For Riley and Luna, the world began to rush by them in reverse and the light started to dim. It wasn't long before both of their visions were consumed by blackness.

" **Well… shit..."** Was all Kurama had to say about that.

 _ **-To be continued-**_

 **K so there's where I'll stop. I hope everyone got my version of time travel. There isn't going to be any adventures that alter the past or anything.**

 **Also, using my understanding of Time turners, if you remember the third movie, how they go back and do all that stuff which we actually see happen earlier in the movie, my idea actually makes sense. it's all already happened. Also since it's magic doing it, I made sure to add that anything gained in a magical, physical, or mental sense will be transferred over. Plus I made sure to specify that the time turners the Elizabeth made, will only connect to the points between A and B. So in this case, Riley and Luna are going to columbia and will only learn and gain things from between those two points.**

 **I fully plan on using this to not only add in small side adventures but to also serve as bonding points between Riley and her mates, since this gives me a great reason for them to go one on one, on adventures and further their connections.**

 **Okay, now for the part I know a lot of you were waiting on, yes I am accepting suggestions for other time travel stories, present day stories and possible future stories. Here are the rules though for your suggestions.**

 **First: the story can't have a huge impact on the world, so in Columbia's case, not a lot of people know about it, so I can screw around in that setting without making huge alterations to anything. However, I couldn't really do things with the DC or Marvel universe since those alter the world in huge ways. But at least in Marvel's case there is an exception. Since the mutants spend their time in hiding or avoiding humans, I can see them being a part of my universe, and they are either taken in by magicals or they are hiding from humans. So I will accept mutants from the X-men storylines, though a word of warning I haven't read the comics only seen all of the movies and some of the X-men evolution so I wont know everyone. So with all that being said, only offer suggestions where the character comes from a self contained universe, or one that is reasonable secretive from the rest of the world, or would be secretive in the world I've created. Like how I made the mages association a secret organization in my universe.**

 **Second: I will state this in story later, but just so you know, all children that Riley father's will be half demons or three quarter demons in Lucy's case. That means they can be awesomely over powered and badass but they have to be semi human. And like I also said in this chapter, many of them don't know they are demons so they don't use Youki and thus only rely on their human halves so go nuts. Now… with that being said, any child that Riley mother's will be a full demon, so feel free to list monsters or other crazy abominations, because any child that Riley carries wont be born based off of genetics but pure magic, meaning they will be wholly demons with a few of their traits being influenced by the father's magic so go wild.**

 **Thirdly: Time is relevant in my story. We are following the potterverse timeline so far, meaning that it's the nineties, so any characters you want to add that are from a future point in time, will have to wait until I reach that time in my story.**

 **Lastly: These stories are meant to serve as my universe hopping adventures in between other major arcs. I plan on doing Bioshock Infinite, and then another right after, and then I will be doing Daphne and Riley's wedding, and then the start of Shippuden. we'll pretty much be moving away from Britain at that point and going to the elemental nations. Occasionally throughout this story I'll be doing two or three chapters of a little side adventure. These do serve to further the plot and will see our heroines grow, but they are also a source of some side entertainment.**

 **Also as a note, I have a few characters selected with the help of a few fans, I will list them out as handle their ideas. Now… for any suggestions I want you to lean more towards characters with darker ties to humanity. I'm interested to see what Riley will do when she realizes that the people of columbia are experimenting on Elizabeth and keeping her locked up. This is the point in the story where Riley starts to truly become a dark character. And in many way it'll be because her mates will be becoming darker characters so I hope you can offer some good ideas.**

 **Also here's some side information about demon's I was asked for.**

 **Now, Setokayba2n asked if I could put in a measure of Riley's power in comparison to other archdemons and stuff, and maybe give a little backstory as to how things work in hell or the dark worlds as I often refer to them as.**

 **Riley is currently at the sixth tail in terms of raw power. I explained the difference between each tail level in an earlier chapter so I wont get back into it. What I will explain is the hows and whys.**

 **K, so… I haven't really touched on it, in this story, but I do recognize the power of belief in this universe. If you worship a god, you make that being stronger. Later in the story I will emphasize how the Sage and his brother beat Kaguya, even though she was leagues more powerful then them. Their major strength came from the belief of people in them.**

 **Now, Archdevils, aren't as powerful as the other two, but they have perfect control over their power. An Archdevil, would find it difficult to just grow it's power to the level of an Archdemon, so to make themselves stronger, most Archdevils become conquerors, in most cases, 'dark' gods are actually Archdevils. They conquer people, and force/trick people into worshiping them, thus granting them more power.**

 **Archfiends are the middle ground. Their power is greater then their devil counterparts but they have less control over that power. They may become nothing more then evil monsters, or they could become conquerors it just depends on how they feel.**

 **Archdemons, are absolutes in terms of power. Kurama has control over his mind because he was made by the sage, who was essentially a god at the time. However, in almost every other case, Archdemons are insane. They are nothing but chaotic insane power. If they want anything, it's to destroy. They don't care to be worshiped because their power is so massive that nothing could survive around them. Their mere presence warps reality and bends space. Only the most insane would worship these beings because Archdemon's are almost always, just chaos and destruction.**

 **Riley, is very much unique. She has the soul of an Archdemon, and she's going to be as powerful as one. Most might wonder why beings like her aren't more common, and the answer comes in the form of the previous description of Archdemons. They don't take followers. They don't have worshipers, they are nothing but chaos in most cases. Riley is unique because Kurama is unique. It was only because of the Sage's creation of Kurama that Riley could achieve the level of an Archdemon and still maintain her sanity and will.**

 **Now some may wonder why Riley can perfectly control her powers but no other Archdemon can. Well, the answer comes in the form of their births. Riley slowly grew into her power, all other Archdemons were born with it. It's like if I took two people and told one to just go and lift a swimming pool filled with water, and I told the other to lift a bucket of water, and keep doing that until they were strong enough to lift a bigger bucket and then so on and so on, until they were strong enough to lift the pool. Makes sense right. It would take forever to learn how to lift that pool, if that was your only starting point, but if you worked up to it, it's much more likely you could control it all. That's why Riley is unique to her kind. She started out weak, and is growing stronger, and maintaining control as she grows.**

 **Now as for leadership, the Demon's have no leaders. Or at least no leaders as a whole. The rulers of the Dark worlds are Archdevils, and some Archfiends. They have no grand ruler, or emperor or empress. They follow those that are stronger then them and challenge those who show weakness. Demons and other dark creatures only respect power. Those that have it, lead, those that don't, follow.**

 **Alright so there's the explanation for those that want it.**


	70. Chapter 62

K **time for some adventuring. Hope you enjoy.**

 **Also just a quick reply to a guest that wanted to point out a 'major plot hole'**

 **Artikuno : Yes, I think I do know that asteroid you are referring too. I think you are trying to reference the size of the meteors she is dropping on the planet and trying to infer that it would cause mass extinction. I need to remind you that F=ma. Meaning that just because an object is large doesn't necessarily mean it will provide a great deal of force upon impact. The largest meteor Riley has dropped on people was five thousand meters across or five kilometers, or just over three miles. And if you've seen Naruto then you know the move she utilizes causes the meteor to manifest only a few hundred meters above the earths surface. A kilometer at most. And the meteor doesn't fall that fast, so even though the meteor that she dropped on Konoha was roughly half the size of the one that wiped out the dinosaurs, it wasn't moving very fast, plus that one was sent away by Minato and he probably literally dropped in on the earth so it didn't cause much of an impact. So… I'm not entirely sure what 'problem' you are referring too?**

 **Anyway… moving on.**

 _ **Broken Angel**_

Chapter 62

The first thing Riley felt as the darkness faded was the feeling of rain falling onto her skin.

Riley's vision started out blurred but it cleared after a few moments. She found herself sitting in a row-boat next to Luna whom was warily rubbing the grogginess from her eyes. Riley glanced around and found that the boat the two were in, was in the middle of a large body of water.

"Hm… it seems they're finally awake." A woman stated. Riley quickly glanced over and spotted a woman wearing a raincoat sitting in between them, and a man in a raincoat whom was rowing the boat.

"Yes. Quite the rest they had. Must have been nice." The man stated.

"What… the fuck…?" Riley muttered as she glanced over at Luna, whom she quickly noticed was wearing a very old style dress. It was blue, and obviously there was a corset underneath, and Riley could sense Luna's discomfort as she placed her hands on her waist and made a face.

Riley quickly glanced at herself and noticed that she too was wearing a long old fashioned dress. The sight of it, drew giggling from within her mind..

" **It looks good on you, Riley** _."_ Kurama complimented with a chuckle.

" _Eat me."_ Riley fired back as she noticed a lighthouse coming into view.

"Where are we?" Luna inquired as she took very light breaths due to the constricting feeling of the corset under her dress.

"That is a good question. Perhaps you are where you need to be." The woman in the rain coat stated as she passed a small box back to them.

Riley took it and opened the box. Inside were two pistols, a picture of a much younger looking Elizabeth, probably in her late teens, a postcard with a picture of an angel statue, and an on the back of it were three symbols with numbers beneath them. A key, with one under it. A bell with two under it. And a sword with two under it.

Riley showed the card to Luna whom was now shivering from the cold rain.

She took the card right as Riley cast a warming charm on her lover, earning a smile from the younger girl.

"Are you going to just sit there?" The man inquired.

"As opposed to what? Standing?" The woman asked in reply. The two began to bicker while Riley utilized **Kamui** to remove Luna's corset, as the poor girl was having trouble breathing in it. Riley did the same with her own and tossed both into the ocean as they pulled up to a lighthouse.

The two quickly climbed up a ladder that led onto a dock, and as soon as they did, the two in the boat started rowing away.

"Should we tell them when we'll be back?" The woman inquired.

"Would it help?" The man asked.

"It might offer a measure of comfort." The woman pointed out as they got further away.

"Hey… is someone supposed to meet us here?" Riley called out to the two.

"I would hope so." The man replied.

"Seems like a dreadful place to get stuck." The woman added.

"Douchebags." Riley muttered as she draped an arm over Luna.

"Well… it worked. I wish we knew where we were though." Luna stated.

"Yeah… wonder why they gave us guns?" Riley wondered as she opened up the small box and handed one of the pistols to Luna.

"What do I need this for?" Luna inquired.

"Never hurts to have a back-up weapon. Think of it like a shuriken or kunai. They may not be magical, but like I said, never hurts." Riley replied as she examined the weapon. The numerous people she had absorbed gifted her a detailed knowledge of firearms, so even though she had never utilized one actively in a combat sense, she knew how to operate them.

"You know how to use one of those things right?" Riley inquired as Luna sealed the firearm into a seal on her wrist.

"That ends the dangerous end right?" Luna asked as she pointed at the barrel of the gun that Riley held and smiled.

"Smartass." Riley muttered as she too, sealed away the firearm.

" **Where do you think Elizabeth is?"** Kurama inquired from her mind.

"Hey… Kurama, so are all of you in there?" Riley inquired. She was just a bit surprised to still be able to hear him. She had made a guess that she might not be able to connect with Kurama while using the time turner, but then again, maybe being a part of her helped to connect him to the events.

" _Yep/Yes."_ Came Hashirama's and Madara's replies.

"So I have my grandfathers with me, plus Kurama." Riley informed Luna as they walked up the dock. Both made it about ten feet before stopping and examining the stylish old style, heeled boots they were wearing. Both shared a glance before transfiguring their shoes into something more comfortable, and useful in a fight.

"Why does this dress make my ass look so big?" Riley muttered, earning a chuckle from Luna.

"I guess we're in that era. It looks good on you Riley. Though the hair looks a bit odd." Luna noted with a chuckle.

Riley glanced at Luna and noticed that her hair was up in a very fancy old time style. Riley reached up and felt her hair up in quite the same way. Both made faces and immediately undid their hair decorations. Luna tied hers off in a pony tail and Riley just let hers hang down.

"From our hairstyles I'm guessing this is sometime in the early nineteen hundreds. I don't know when though. I'm not a big fan of fancy hairstyles." Luna noted earning a nod from Riley.

From there the two entered the lighthouse and exited the rain. Riley could hear music echoing from above and from the scent it was obvious that someone lived here.

"Do you think Elizabeth is here?" Luna inquired.

"Maybe..." Riley answered as they made their way up the lighthouse.

Eventually they made it to a level with a man tied to a chair. It seems that he had, had his brains blown out.

"Well that's comforting." Riley noted.

Luna glanced at the corpse for only a moment before looking around the room. There was some radio equipment and a map of the United states of America.

"I think we're just off the coast of the U.S." Luna noted as she examined the map.

"Yeah… it looks like he was tracking something." Riley stated as she examined a few notes around the room and spotted a few newspaper clipping of sightings of something in the sky.

After a few moments the two left the room and continued upwards. Eventually they were on the roof of the lighthouse and standing before a door with three bells. Each bell had a symbol. A sword, a key, and a bell.

"That looks familiar." Luna noted as she rang one of the bells. It start to glow a bit. Understanding what was needed, Riley rang all of the bells the number of times indicated on the paper for each symbol.

That's when things started to get weird.

A loud bellowing horn filled the sky, and turned it red. This continued for several moments as the two girls stood dumbstruck.

"I think we might have broken something." Luna noted earning a confused nod from Riley.

After a few more moments the booming noises ceased and a door opened behind them. It led into a chamber with four chairs sitting back to back. The two shared a look before sitting. As soon as they were comfortable arm restrains appeared and held them down.

"Riley..." Luna stated with a bit of worry.

"This is weird." Riley noted as she tested the strength of the restraints. She felt them give slightly so she knew she could easily escape if she needed too. She felt restraints wrap around her ankles and the two inhabited chairs started to move.

"What the fuck is going on?" Riley muttered while Luna let out a few giggles. It seems she was starting to enjoy this odd carnival ride they had walked into.

Eventually the shaking stopped as their two chairs were placed back to back while the other two slid out of the way. A metal pod was then placed around them while a female voice that sounded like it was coming over the radio began say 'ascension.'

" **That doesn't mean what I think it means?"** Kurama stated.

"I think we're going up." Riley stated, still very confused.

"Aliens?" Luna inquired with a smile.

"Eh… fuck that." Riley muttered as the female voice began to count down.

As soon as the voice reached zero, the pod lifted into the air. It shook violently but Luna seemed to enjoy the ride. Riley wasn't all that impressed. Nothing truly beat winged flight.

The female voice listed off their height until it reach 15000 feet and just said 'Halleluiah'.

"Holy shit!" Riley muttered as she gazed out the window.

"Wow… that's amazing." Luna stated.

" _Holy shit/Wow!"_ Were Madara's and Hashirama's statements.

" **How the fuck…!?"** Was Kurama's only addition.

Riley heard a parachute deploy above the pod as she stared out at the sight before them in amazement. High above the sky, was a massive floating city. Riley couldn't even believe it. There were countless buildings and several airships littering the sky, and a massive angel statue in the center of the floating city.

Her own mind was already wondering at the hows and whys. She definitely planned on learning all she could about this city before she left.

Eventually the pod hit the roof of a building. This roof had some sort of landing pad which quickly began to move down and deliver the pod to the interior of the building. As it did, prophetic words from some sort of quote slid past them. Along with several murals and stained glass windows depicting images of paradise.

From the quotes Riley immediately got a sense of religious fanaticism from this place. With a quick stretch of her sense she saw the darkness this city held. Shaking off her wonder Riley refocused herself. Luna's and Elizabeth's safety entered the forefront of her mind.

"What's wrong Riley?" Luna inquired as the pod came to a halt and they were released from the chairs.

"This place feels all sorts of wrong. Don't let the bright lights and beautiful, serene atmosphere fool you, this place holds great darkness." Riley replied as the two stepped out of the pod and bore witness to a stain glass mural of a man with a flowing white beard, leading people unto a glorious paradise. Meanwhile in the background, Riley could hear singing. Some sort of choir.

" **This place is a mockery of holy places. It tries to give off the appearance of a holy paradise but I feel nothing but decadence and fanaticism coming from this city."** Kurama noted, earning a nod of agreement from Riley.

The two young woman linked arms and walked forward. They were led through a few halls which had a few inches of water covering the floor, and passed a man in a white robe. Seeing the two, the man stated with a smile that didn't quite seem natural. "Pilgrims from the sodom below. Welcome."

"Excuse me sir, we're looking for someone." Luna stated to him.

"Aren't we all." The man replied with a smile as he gestured towards the stairs that led down.

The two young woman shared a look, and from what Riley could feel from this man's emotions, he was fully focused on his prayer and dedication. It was odd to feel from a man whom wasn't really doing anything.

Before heading down the stairs the two explored the two nearby side rooms. Where they found a few silver coins that Riley snatched, since she could seal it away later and find it in the future for use. After all… more money, never hurt. Luna also found a strange device with the name of a woman. 'Lady Comstock.' She activated the device and woman's voice exited it, sounding old and the quality wasn't good. The woman spoke of the use of retribution in a city without sin. And about the usefulness of repenting if you did not sin. It was confusing.

The two woman shared a look and headed back out. They passed by the man in the white robe who was still praying, and headed down the stairs. In the distance they heard some sort of preacher addressing his congregation.

Eventually the two found themselves in a wide open room, line with candles and filled with more people in white robes.

They trudged through the waist level water that filled the room and made it to where a group of people were gathered around a preacher, whom was standing before a tunnel that seemed to lead out of this place. He noticed the two and immediately addressed them.

"What's this? Pilgrims from the Sodom below? Welcome to our great city… you have come a long way, and your pilgrimage is nearly finished. Step forward and receive baptism, and have your sins washed away." The man stated as he reach a hand out for Luna to take. Riley immediately put a stop to that. Religious significance or no, there was no way she was letting someone intentionally shove her mate under water.

Riley quickly stepped forward and took the man's hand. As she did, she launched a **Legilimency** probe into his mind. Quickly discerning that his intentions were less then noble, Riley quickly channeled the **Imperious curse** through her hand and watched as the man's eyes glossed over.

"Our sins are our own. See to your own in the cleansing water's of baptism. And don't stop." Riley whispered that last part. The man smiled and stepped away from the congregation earning confused looks from the mass as he knelt next to a pool and began dunking his head under water. Meanwhile Riley and Luna proceeded down the tunnel.

"Well that wasn't weird or anything." Luna noted.

"He planned on nearly drowning us and then searching our person for any form of ID so that they would know who we were. That was his real purpose." Riley stated earning a nod of understanding from Luna.

Eventually they made it out of the tunnel and into a garden of sorts. Proceeding forward they found themselves standing before three statues of George Washington, John Adams, and Thomas Jefferson.

The three statues depicted them in flowing robes holding items out to the people. The depiction was odd, as it painted the three founding fathers of the United States in an almost heavenly light. Neither one of the girls was American so they didn't truly know how Americans viewed the founding father's but this didn't seem accurate. Especially when they noted how each was given the title of 'Father' which was correct if their knowledge of American history was accurate.

As they proceeded through the overly tranquil garden, neither could shake the feeling of being watched. It didn't take a genius to tell what they were staring at. Riley's eyes were still the ominous glowing purple as they had always been and besides that, her unnatural beauty was drawing many looks.

Eventually they stepped through a gate that led into the rest of the city. Now that they were away from the religious conversion center or whatever that place was. They got to experience the city at it's base. It was sunny and idealistic. The buildings were pretty, the skyline was wondrous, and the art work was overly symbolic. As they entered the city they were greeted to the sight of a magnificent statue that depicted the man with the long white beard, carrying a sword, like he was about to lead a battle charge.

As the two walked down the streets admiring the floating buildings and mechanical carriages, they heard many an older man catcalling. They were probably more focused on Riley since she actually looked like an adult, while Luna looked more her age.

Riley could only roll her eyes at their boldness. The people at Hogwarts were never so bold. Probably because she had built a reputation by the time she was old enough to be considered hot, or sexy.

They passed by a few shops, which held very few items of interest.

"So what's the plan, Riley?" Luna inquired as they walked.

"First we find Elizabeth. Then we steal this city's secrets. I wanna know how they made those mechanical horses and flying buildings. Then we leave. Simple as that." Riley replied.

"Makes sense. That's a big statue." Luna noted as they got a glimpse of the massively large angel statue in the center of the city.

"There was a picture of that statue in the box we were given. Maybe we should make our way there." Riley suggested, earning a hum of agreement from Luna.

The two continued forward for several more minutes. It was about now that Riley began to notice that there weren't many other races wandering about. It was only whites. There weren't any Blacks, Asians, Spanish, or any other ethnic groups. Just Whites. That immediately set Riley on edge. She'd probably seen about two hundred people since she had arrived and all of them were White.

As they walked, Riley began to actively scan the crowds of people for any other races. In the following ten minutes she spotted only three people of differing races. Two were Black, one was sweeping the floor in a closed shop, and the other was shining a White man's shoes. The only other individual she spotted was a Chinese man, whom looked to be trimming some rosaries for a white woman whom was keeping a very close eye on him.

That settled it for Riley. Not only was this place filled with hate and decadence, but she could easily spot the blatant racism that was put on display. There was darkness here. A lot of it. And some of the darkness did not feel natural.

The two quickly arrived at a blocked off bridge that connected two streets. It was closed to allow a parade of floats to pass through. As they did a female's voice spoke of their prophet and leader and how an Angel of sorts had visited him and convinced him to lead the people unto this floating city as some sort of new Eden.

Both of the young woman felt their moods darken when the voice spoke of some 'miracle' child. The lamb. And how she was waiting in her golden tower, preparing for when she would lead these people in the prophet's place.

Riley got some nasty vibes from the message. She couldn't really explain it, but she felt uneasy hearing this. The child that they spoke of, must have been Elizabeth. Which meant that this prophet had taken the child as his heir. But then why was she up in that golden tower? Was she there for her own protection or perhaps was she a captive? Riley didn't know but it angered her to think one of her own children could have suffered as a child, just as she had.

As soon as the parade had passed the way was reopened and they were ushered on by a police officer, whom wished them all luck at some sort of raffle.

The two young woman decided to pass through the fair as it was in the direction they needed to go anyway. And both found themselves intrigued by some of the things they saw.

When they entered the fair, Riley's eyes immediately locked onto one of the booths. A man was offering a sample of some sort of substance to play one of the games. Though with Riley's eyes she could see that the bottle he was offering was infused with magic.

The two watched for a few minutes as a muggle man walked up to the booth and tried out the game. When he drank one of the bottles that held the name, **'Bucking Bronco'** , Riley watched as the magic within the bottle fused with his body and then to her amazement this muggle was suddenly able to perform a unique magical ability.

With a blast from his hand a shock wave shot forward and lifted another man into the air, as part of the game. Riley and Luna were both amazed by this, as these people were clearly muggles, yet they had found a way to harness magic in a bottle.

From Riley's gaze, she could see that the man's magical core, quickly returned to normal, as it couldn't produce the magic necessary for continued use of that spell. So while they could use magic, they needed an alternative energy source as their own cores were unable to produce magic quick enough to facilitate more then a handful of uses.

That's when Riley spotted a blue bottle, that was infused with magic. When she examined it, she found that her magic seemed to be invigorated by it, if only slightly. Handing the blue bottle to Luna, the younger girl opened the bottle and breathed in the scent. Riley could see that it had a big reaction as Luna's core began to produce more magic at a higher rate. Luna quickly corked the bottle and handed it back to Riley, whom sealed it away when no one was looking.

" _They've found a way to invigorate a person's magical core to produce magic at a rapid rate. Amazing. It would be wise to seal some of that substance up for later study. That could drastically increase the power of our forces in battle, if they can regenerate lost energy at a rapid rate."_ Hashirama stated to Riley, earning a nod of agreement from her as they moved about the fair.

The two passed some sort of side show that was displaying some handicapped person in a large mechanical suit. While the announcer was treating it as some sort of miracle, Riley could sense that the person trapped in the suit was in pain.

"He looks so sad." Luna murmured as they moved past the exhibit.

"He was in pain." Riley stated, deep in thought.

While Riley was busy thinking, Luna spotted a woman giving out bottles of something called **'** **Possession',** after seeing what the other substance did to the muggle, Luna decided to try this one herself. Riley wasn't really paying attention as the young girl approached the woman.

"Eager to try some darling?" The woman inquired with a smirk.

Luna nodded as she was passed a bottle. She gave it a curious look before uncorking the top and drinking it down.

Right as she did, Riley glanced over and watched as the much more potent magical substance fused with Luna's body. Riley could see Luna shudder and then go misty eyed for several moments. Riley could see her magic fusing with the substance, changing and altering. Whatever this stuff was, it was fundamentally altering Luna's magic. After a few more moments Luna shook her head and glanced over at Riley.

Riley folded her arms over her chest and gave her a scolding look, which Luna simply shrugged off as the woman turned on a projected that basically explained what **'Possession'** did.

Afterwords the two stepped to the side and Riley quickly questioned her mate.

"Are you alright?" Riley asked.

"Yes. I feel odd though. Like my magic is different now." Luna replied with a curious look.

"Yeah… I can see something odd occurring in your magic. It almost looks like you have a bloodline now." Riley replied.

Luna nodded in response as green energy began to flow around her hand she allowed it to flow for several moments showing it off to Riley before releasing the energy at a nearby vending stall the seemed to be operating the door leading forward.

While Riley saw a greenish misty female figure rush from her lover's hand, Luna felt her will and consciousness dominate the machine. It was an odd feeling as she felt her magic manipulating the mechanical object over a distance. She urged the machine to open the gate that was barring their way, and it did just that. Luna felt herself smiling as Riley gave her a look.

Sensing the question in her look, Luna just stated, "I don't know how I did it. I just felt that I could. It was easy."

"From what I can see of you magic, it looks like you've had a spell infused with your body, allowing you to use it without a wand. I'll need to investigate more, but we are definitely swiping more of those bottles before we leave. If we can harness the ability to manipulate machines, then the magical world will no longer need to fear the muggles." Riley replied earning a nod from Luna.

The two proceeded through the gate and encountered some children playing hopscotch. They were singing about some sort of songbird coming and taking the bad kids away… it was creepy. Riley also took note of the children's emotions. Even though they were young, Riley could still sense a deep seated, almost ingrained hatred in them. It seems parents in Columbia wasted no time in spreading their racist views to their children.

The two proceeded through the city streets until they reached the raffle. Riley felt a surprising amount of pain, embarrassment and agony echoing out from the festive event and she subconsciously held Luna closer.

As they proceeded into the raffle, they heard a man talking about the celebrations. He was encouraging all of the men to take a numbered baseball from a woman holding a basket full of them.

Riley watched and got a sickening feeling from the man on the stage. He had little care in him for human life. He felt like a monster, and Riley felt the almost instinctive need to kill him. Luna must have felt Riley's anger rising, because she quickly rested her head on Riley's shoulder and held her hand in a comforting gesture.

The gesture seemed to placate Riley for a moment as the Drawing for the raffle occurred.

The crowd around them cheered loudly as the biggest ugliest brute of a man won the raffle and he let out a roar like cheer much to the crowds amusement. The announcer on stage quickly ushered him to the front of the crowd.

"Alright folks, let's show him what he's won!" The announcer cheered and with that, curtains on stage began to draw back and a man and woman tied to posts were moved forward by some mechanical device. The two looked terrified, the man looked to have received a fair beating a short time before this, while the woman looked scared out of her wits. Both were crying for help, the man in particular begging for the woman to be spared any pain.

While this was happening the crowd was filled with mocking laughter and people singing the stereotypical wedding tune.

"Looks like you've won… first throw!" The announcer stated with glee. The crowd started to cheer as the big man grinned from ear to ear.

For Riley and Luna, this blatant act of humiliation and torture wasn't easy to figure out. The woman tied up on stage was black, while the man was white. Obviously they were targeted because of their relationship.

The incident as a whole disgusted and angered Luna and she quickly drew her wand. While for Riley it hit a bit closer to home. Now no one ever openly said it, mostly because people weren't that suicidal most times, but Riley felt the looks she would sometimes get for being with her mates, most notably Fleur.

The looks people would give Riley and Fleur, simply because Fleur was a Veela often made Riley's Blood boil. Fleur always kept her head held high and ignored it, but it always enraged Riley. So seeing these two persecuted for their feelings for one another, hit Riley right in the soft spot, and she wasn't having any of it.

"Oh Hell No!" Riley snarled as she moved forward through the crowd.

Right then the tall burly man cocked his arm back and prepared to throw the baseball, right as his arm reached the set position, Luna cast a **Cutting Curse** that removed the bastard's hand in a sudden spray of blood.

The man let out a scream as his hand fell to the ground still clutching the baseball. People in the crowd were confused at first, unable to understand what had just happened. Meanwhile Riley passed the screaming man and one of her tails shot from underneath her dress and speared the man through the chest.

This woke many from their confusion as screams erupted from the crowd.

"What in the blazing hell..." The announcer began to say, only for Riley to vault onto the stage and seize him by the throat.

"You know… it's bigoted bastards like you, that have make life so difficult for the people I love." Riley whispered to him.

"Now listen here..." He began only for Riley to quite literally shove her fist through his gut.

"Why can't people just mind their own business?" Riley muttered as she removed the man's soul and absorbed it.

Meanwhile the crowd was scattering in terror. A few big strong masculine men tried to tackle Luna to the ground but she easily put them down with several **Reductos.** Right about then a few police came rushing into the crowd.

"Wow." Riley muttered as she felt the announcer's memories intertwine with her own. This guy was Jeremiah Fink, the leader of the company that produced those bottles of magic, which were actually called Vigors. Riley felt his knowledge fuse with her own, and a menacing grin tore across her face. The possibilities with this information, were limitless.

She was suddenly shaken from her thought process when she heard a gunshot ring out. She turned her head and spotted Luna just finishing from a roll to avoid the gunshot, as she quickly fired another curse at an armed officer a few yards away. This curse was another **Cutting Curse** which easily severed the man in two.

"You alright Luna?" Riley inquired as she admired the fifteen bodies strewn about the area, courtesy of Luna's spellwork. After fighting against the Leaf ninja, her mates were well and truly blooded. And the blatant hatred and racism these people showed was more then enough for Luna to clear her conscious and kill any that attacked her.

"Yes. They weren't much of a threat. They were basically muggles, but their guns weren't nearly as dangerous as the ones in our time." Luna replied, earning a nod.

After a moment Riley glanced over to where the man and woman were tied up a moment ago, only to find them missing. Activating her **Byakugan** she spotted someone assisting them backstage in getting away.

Feeling content the two young woman proceeded in the direction of the golden statue.

As they moved forward they were confronted by a few more cops who tried to attack them with firearms and batons, but both girls easily dispatched them. Another interesting thing was a machine gun turret that started to shoot at them the moment it spotted them. It seemed unmanned which drew immense curiosity from the two, and Luna quickly used her new found powers to take control of the machine and turn it against their enemies.

Thanks to Riley's absorption of Fink, she knew how to build more of those mechanized turrets, and she was already planning on what to do with all she now knew to increase the power of her own army.

As they moved forward, the two began to hear police shouting about a fireman being close by.

"What do you think that means?" Luna inquired as she banished a nearby officer over a nearby edge and down towards the earth below.

"It's some douchebag, who plans on throwing fireballs at us." Riley replied, knowing full well what a 'fireman' was from Fink's memories.

"Oh, I see." Luna stated as the two passed through a gate and came across the fireman. A man dressed in an armored suit who screamed about purging them in burning fires.

Riley quickly shut him up when she released the pistol she had from it's storage seal, infused a round with wind chakra and put the bullet through his head.

The wind infused round easily pierced his armor and kept on going for several hundred yards.

The fireman fell to the ground dead, in an instant as the two walked leisurely past him. Luna though stopped when she passed, when she noticed a glowing red bottle poking out of a satchel he had on him.

Kneeling down she removed the bottle and found it to be another vigor. This one called, **Devil's Kiss**. She showed it to Riley whom gave her a look.

"Go ahead and use it but let me know if you start to see things. According to Fink's memories those Vigors rewrite a person's brain chemistry on top of their biology so that they can utilize the power. I don't know how much of an adverse effect it'll have on someone with a lot of magic and **Occlumency** training so you might be fine." Riley informed her.

"You don't want it?" Luna inquired.

"Nah. Most of them do things that I can already do. The only one that really interests me is one called **Murder of Crows** which I definitely plan on obtaining. I'll leave the rest for you." Riley replied. Luna nodded in understanding and drank down the **Devil's Kiss.** While to Riley it simply looked like Luna was freaking out, to Luna she felt like her body was burning up from the inside. The pain built for several moments before suddenly stopping. She shot a glance at Riley whom simply stated, "Got a bit of a kick to it, doesn't it?"

"Yes it does." Luna replied as she channeled a molten ball of fire into her hand. She then gave it a toss down the street and it violently exploded sending a mechanical horse drawn cart, flying into a nearby building.

Riley took note of Luna's ability to use the abilities, being much higher then a normal muggle. It must have been the higher concentration of magic she possessed. For the muggles of this city, they could only use these abilities a few times before needing to use the blue 'salts' to replenish their magic. For Riley and Luna, their cores regenerated magic quickly so the vigors could be used a much larger amount time and they didn't need 'salts' to replenish them. Though in Luna's case, the blue salts wouldn't hurt as they replenished magic.

As they continued forward, Riley couldn't help but ponder the extent of these Vigors. The biggest downside with them was that they altered brain chemistry and overuse could cause hallucinations. However, they had never been tested on magical beings before, so it was curious to see what effect they would have on a person that already had the necessary brain chemistry for magical use.

She also couldn't help but wonder as to what other abilities she could channel into Vigors and then give to her army. The possibilities were immense.

The two continued on, never overly hampered by the disconnected floating buildings. While Riley could fly, the both them still had Shinobi training and could jump quite high, cling to the sides of buildings and even run along the magnetic railings that the cops used to get around.

It took the two about a half hour to make it to the first true area of interest, it was some large building located very close to the base of the golden angel statue.

It was an odd place, inside, everything was covered in bird crap and there were ravens everywhere. The creepiest part though was the imagery. These people seemed to vilify Abraham Lincoln the man whom helped to end slavery in America, and glorify John Wilkes Booth, the assassin who killed Lincoln.

The belief, really nailed home for the two just how far these people had fallen. To the people of Columbia, if you weren't of a very specific race, you weren't better then an animal, or a slave. There were only a handful of people that didn't actually see it that way, but they were in the minority.

The two quickly passed through the building and came upon some sort of courtyard where a man with a coffin strapped to his back, was busy feeding a Chinese man to the Ravens. The two quickly moved to put him down, striding into the courtyard with grace and purpose.

Riley quickly channeled magic into the ground and, quicker then a bolt of lightning, a tree branch erupted from the ground and speared the maniac in the gut, killing him before he even realized there were people following him.

The two quickly approached his body where Riley found what she was looking for. The **Murder of Crows** Vigor. She hastily pulled it from the man's satchel and held it in her hand. She shared a glance with Luna before shrugging and downing the bottle. It tasted foul, but Riley felt the magic within mix with her own. Suddenly her magic reached out and connected to all of the Ravens and Crows that circled the open courtyard.

While she could communicate with animals using the power she had developed when she ascended to the third tail, this Vigor now allowed her to command these birds. She felt her will overtake them, and suddenly all of the birds in the courtyard, developed glowing red eyes.

Demonic energy passed through her new bond to them and the birds all fell to the ground and began to mutate.

Luna watched in amazed silence as Riley's demonic Youki fused with the murder of crows and mutated them into something else.

Riley allowed a feral grin to spread across her face as she watched the birds change into her familiars.

The mutation for the crows and ravens was rapid. In only a minute their feathers and beaks fell off. They grew elongated mouths that were now filled with dozens of razor sharp teeth. Their bodies mutated into long worm-like shapes, and they grew an additional two sets of wings which were now leathery like a bats. ( **Kryll from Gears of War)**

After a few more moments the mutations ceased the newly minted minor demons soared to life and began to fly. They were much faster and while they sounded like crows, it was quite obvious that they were not.

" **Their little bodies couldn't handle your demonic Youki. They mutated into a new form when they were dominated by your power."** Kurama noted, more to Hashirama and Madara then Riley, but she still heard him and nodded.

"They're beautiful." Riley cooed as she held out her arm for one. One of the small little demons perched on her arm using it's lower set of wings as legs and it stared at her, letting out a cawing noise.

"Fearsome." Luna noted as one also landed on her arm as well. She gently pet the creature and felt it's skin which almost felt like how a scab would, and it looked to be leathery like a reptiles.

Riley glanced over, she offered her mate a smirk. Not at all worried that her new familiars would attack her. After all, they were now part of Riley, and of course, Riley's magic wouldn't intentionally or unintentionally harm what Riley truly cared for.

"Did you know this would happen?" Luna inquired as she held out her other arms for another of the fearsome little demons to land on. All in all, there was a total of about forty of them circling above or crawling on the ground.

"I suspected that something would happen. All animals have a keen sense of magic. So I figured the birds would undergo a few changes. I didn't think they would mutate this much. Though… I can't say I don't like what I see." Riley answered and right then a team of about ten cops burst into the room. They were all armed with pistols and machine guns.

As soon as they entered sight line, Riley willed her newest familiars to attack.

Like a swarm of bats, the little beasts charged. It was an utter blood bath. Where crows and ravens would peck and claw and served as a great distraction, these new little buggers, were immensely more lethal. They were fast and agile and their teeth were razor sharp. They whipped by the unarmored police officers, gnashing out with their tiny mouths. Their teeth were so sharp that they ripped large chunks of flesh from the officers with each pass. The swarm of forty of these minor demons, tore the ten men to shreds in under a minute.

Blood sprayed all across the courtyard as the officers screamed and wailed in agony. One man went down clutching at his throat where one of the little demons had lodged itself and was now furiously biting away at anything in reach.

Another had the arteries in his leg severed and was on the ground trying in vein to hold the shredded limb together.

Still a third was on his back, a massive hole in his gut. Once again, one of the little bastards had imbedded itself into it's target and was now stuck inside the man's guts eating it's way out.

Riley watched the scene with a manic grin, while Luna watched on with disinterest. She didn't feel much for these people. They were bigoted, racist, cruel, maniacal human beings that shouldn't be allowed the air they breath. These were hateful people, and Luna was beyond done, feeling things for a hateful people. She wasn't about to spare a second thought to those who hurt other simply because they saw it as right.

It only took a few more moments for the little beasts to finish the collection of people off. Riley and Luna strolled past the shredded remains of the group, neither one caring for the pain they had endured before death.

As they made it to the exit, Riley glanced back and activated **Kamui**. A hole opened in space and Riley willed her new little familiars into it. The flock screeched and swarmed into the hole, vanishing into the pocket dimension.

The two continued on from there. They utilized the sky-rail to move towards the statue. The two could have just used the magnetic grapples, but they didn't require them, as they were both fully capable of running along the top of the rails and jumping from them. Luna was certainly benefiting from her training with Riley, as well as her numerous trips into the forbidden forest, and hopping from tree to tree.

As they were racing down one of the sky-rails towards a building close to the statue they spotted a team of soldiers firing up at them with machine guns. The two quickly closed in but right before they cleared the gap, a voice echoed across the sky, telling the soldiers to stand down.

There were eleven men and woman in total and they all dropped to their knees and bowed their heads in reverence.

Riley and Luna landed amongst them. While Luna looked confused and curious, Riley wasted no time in slicing each one in half with her tails.

Luna didn't say anything to stop her, just offered a curious glance as Riley finished the last one off.

"They'll just be trying to kill us later." Riley stated as she entered into the nearby building, Luna followed not far behind.

As they entered they found about twenty more armed guards on their knees bowing. Feeling a sense of annoyance at their reverence to their prophet, Riley slammed her KI into them. This woke all twenty of them from their reverent stupor and they all started to scream in terror and panic.

Riley then unleashed the swarm of her demonic familiars from **Kamui,** and they quickly began to rip the gathering of men and woman to shreds.

Riley and Luna ignored the bloodbath and crossed the room. They found themselves on an elevator and took it up. Right as they did, a massive picture of the Prophet Comstock appeared before them, through a large window.

" _Why have you come to this place?"_ The prophet's voice called out to them.

Neither woman answered as the lift rose higher and the swarm of bloodthirsty murder birds followed them up, killing anyone nearby.

" _Was is for Money? Fame? To clear up a debt? Why did you come to our Eden?"_ The Prophet asked again.

"Self righteous, sanctimonious, cunt." Riley muttered.

"He sounds like he thinks very highly of himself." Luna noted.

" _Regardless of your reasoning. This is where your journey ends. You will return to the Sodom from whence you came!"_ The man bellowed as the lift made it to top.

The two stepped off, right as Riley's swarm finished off the last of the kneeling guards.

She quickly resealed it, as the two made for the exit. Right then the prophet started to shout. " _GO BACK! GO BACK!"_

At that moment, bombs began to hit the building blasting out a nearby wall. Riley instinctively shielded Luna with her body, blocking out the debris.

"I don't think he likes us." Luna noted as the two made their way over to the new opening.

"I agree." Riley said with a nod as they spotted a large airship hovering just outside, ready to rain more fire down on the building.

The two shared a look and then jumped from the building to the airship. There was only five guards on the vessel and they were quickly put down with a few curses from our young heroines.

"Let's see where this thing can take us." Riley stated as the two entered into the ships control room. Inside they found a woman praying to a picture of Comstock.

Riley could sense her malice and one of her tails instantly shot out and wrapped around the woman's throat. She pulled the woman close and grinned viciously as she struggled against Riley's strength.

"Riley..." Luna called out to her, drawing Riley's attention to where her mate was pointing. Just outside of the front window was a smaller airship and on it was Comstock.

"The Lord forgives all. But I'm just a prophet. So I don't have too. Amen." The Prophet stated. Right as he did, Riley threw the woman's body through the front window and stuck out her hand, catching Comstock's airship with gravity.

In a burst of speed Riley dashed through the broken window and appeared before Comstock. The men at his side sprung up only to be blasted off of the vessel courtesy of spell work from Luna, whom quickly joined her mate.

Riley stood before the so called prophet and stared the man down. He had a steely gaze about him, and his emotions were firm and focused.

"So you are assassins. Sent from the Sodom below to kill me, and lead my lamb astray." Comstock stated as he eyed Riley with contempt.

"She is not your lamb. You found the girl and declared her your heir. Then you locked her in that golden tower. I've seen Fink's memories. I know that you're preparing her for a war with the world below. It wont succeed." Riley stated.

"You have no idea what we are doing here. You came to this Eden with hatred in your hearts, and it has left you blinded to the truth of things. Elizabeth is the future. And she will lead the people of Columbia unto a new age. You have no right to infringe upon god's work!" Comstock fired back.

"We have every right." Luna countered as she eyed the man with contempt.

"She belongs to Columbia. To the people. You shall not lead my lamb astray." Comstock stated with bold confidence. Unafraid of death or pain.

"She belongs with her family. You found her, and took her for your own. You are trying to wield a power far beyond what you could imagine. You aren't wrong though. This is god's work. You just referenced the wrong god." Riley countered as she allowed her demonic features to spring to life.

This drew shock and awe from the prophet as he stepped back in surprise. Here before him was a literal dark angel.

"Elizabeth is my daughter. Our daughter. We will be returning her to her family. And… for every act of pain, humiliation and torture you inflicted upon her… I will return onto this city a thousand fold." Riley stated as she started to grin.

"Your… daughter…?" Comstock muttered as the information clicked in his mind. He knew that Elizabeth wasn't his child. He had found her once upon a time and learned of her immense and unusual powers, but he knew she wasn't his. Now an angel stood before him, not just a vision but a true angel, bathed in black, a fallen angel, and it was declaring Elizabeth it's child. He had been gifted with the child of a fallen angel. Could it have been the work of the Angel of Columbia? Could it have been her will for him to guide the lamb? These thoughts raced through his mind as he felt the sky around him darken.

"What are we going to do Riley?" Luna inquired.

"Comstock had Fink arming the city for a war with the rest of the world. I've never heard of any floating city attacking the world. So that means the attack failed. My guess is… we're meant to destroy this city and the threat it poses to the world. If so… then I think it's time to take the kid gloves off." Riley replied.

Luna nodded in understanding as Riley began to weave handsigns together. Riley quickly slammed her palms into the floor of the airship and seals shot out. In a large poof of smoke. RAAM, Skorge and Loki appeared.

"Loki… you and Luna will go and retrieve Elizabeth. RAAM, Skorge… we'll be going to ignite the fury of the Vox." Riley stated.

At that moment, Father Comstock finished drawing a small pistol from his sleeve. He aimed it right at Luna and pulled the trigger. Riley watched the bullet travel towards her mate in slow motion. She focused her vision on it, and drew the round into **Kamui.** Before he could fire again, Skorge shot forward and seized Comstock by the throat.

"The people you have oppressed and enslaved will unleash their wrath upon your perfect Eden. Elizabeth shall never serve as your heir. You are nothing more then a worthless little human, trying to play at being more important then you really are." Riley stated with a dark glare as her third eye appeared and her lips pulled back in a vicious toothy snarl.

"You will not succeed." Comstock gasped out as Skorge held him a full two feet off the ground. "Elizabeth will..."

At that moment, Skorge crushed the prophet's throat. Preventing him from speaking, and forcing him to gasp and gargle painfully as he struggled in vein to draw in a breath of air.

"Elizabeth is not yours. These people shall suffer for their bigotry and hate. And Elizabeth… will be freed from her prison." Riley replied as she absorbed the prophet's soul.

Her mind filled with his memories. She gained a clearer understanding of Comstock's goals. She understood now what he intended for Elizabeth. And she could see just how he had treated her. She was a lab rat. A test subject. A 'thing' that the scientists of Columbia experimented on since she was very small.

Riley let out a vicious snarl, as Skorge felt the Prophet's body go limp.

"Luna… go and retrieve our daughter. I'm going to destroy this place." Riley ordered, earning a nod from her mate.

"What about the oppressed. Will you spare them?" Luna inquired.

"I will incite the rage of Vox Populi. This city is not better then Konoha. I will ignite a revolution. And maybe… just maybe… we'll receive a major ally in the future." Riley explained as the Dementor King materialized around her and she pulled up her hood.

Luna's eyes widened a bit as Riley took on her form as Ralael.

"You're going as Ralael?" Luna noted with a bit of surprise.

In response Riley glanced as her and grinned. Then in a burst of speed. Her, Skorge and RAAM jumped from the airship, Skorge still carrying Comstock's corpse, and the three headed for the city.

Luna stood with Loki and the two watched their three companions disappear into the streets below.

"Shall we go miss Luna?" Loki inquired. He stood in his human form, and was as elegant looking as a phoenix could be.

"Yes… let's." Luna agreed and the two quickly jumped from the other end of the airship to the rail system below.

Luna and Loki quickly made it to the base of the island. Not wasting any time, the two dashed into the building. There was no one in sight. It seems like the place had been abandoned. Inside they found charts and documents detailing studies on Elizabeth. They found growth charts and certain items taken from Elizabeth that held meaning like a diary, a teddy bear and even a bloody cloth from her first menstrual cycle.

That last one made Luna gag. Who would keep that and study it? She got her answer when Loki pulled a switch in front of said item and the blood on it vanished in with a loud electric surge-like noise.

Luna was confused, but Loki quickly informed her that, that was the same sound that Elizabeth's power made when she tore holes between dimensions. He guessed these people were trying to harness her power. Earning a nod, the two continued forward.

What they found, angered Luna greatly. In one room they found a projector which when turned on, showed video of Elizabeth. Luna watched in with a curious gaze as she got her first real look at her daughter. What angered her was that these people were constantly watching her, and the video kept referring to Elizabeth as 'Subject'.

Though past her anger, she was able to smile at seeing how smart the girl was. It seems Elizabeth took after Riley when it came to her pursuit of Knowledge. Sure Luna was a Ravenclaw but not even she was a studious as Riley.

In another room, were photographs. It was a dark room and peppered around it were dozens of photo's of Elizabeth. They were photos of everything from eating to painting, but the worst ones were when she was sleeping and bathing. Luna felt anger bubble inside her, at seeing Elizabeth put on display like this. Like her daughter was some form of lab rat. It reminded her painfully of how people used to mock her and watch her like she was crazy for believing in the things that she did.

From there the two proceeded into the next room where they found a massive machine channeling energy.

"What is this thing?" Luna inquired, she read some of the signs that referred to it as the siphon.

"It's drawing power from Elizabeth. They are trying to harness it. But she's too strong for them to control. She may only be a half demon, but her demonic half comes from an Archdemon. She is much stronger then they could possibly imagine." Loki replied.

Luna nodded in understanding and the two continued forward. Eventually they made it to an elevator which they quickly took up.

Stepping off, they found themselves standing before a metal shutter. Pulling a switch on a console in front of them, opened the shutter and revealed a glass window.

"They're watching her. At all hours of the day." Loki noted as he checked a small machine on the wall that said 'specimen locator'.

Luna glowered angrily, and pointed her wand at the window. With a bit of transfiguration, she turned the window into butterflies and hopped through it.

Loki followed and the two made their way through the cozy interior of Elizabeth's prison.

They passed through and eventually made it into a library. Loki spotted her first, standing before a massive window. The young woman they were looking for, was staring out across the sky, with this look of yearning on her face.

Luna eventually spotted her too and proceeded forward. Silently the two closed in on her. Once they were no more then ten feet away, Luna adopted her typical dreamy look and glanced out the window.

"It's quite beautiful isn't it?" Luna inquired.

"Ah!" Elizabeth squealed out in terror as she spun around and spotted them.

"I think you startled her." Loki noted.

"The view is quite lovely up here. It hides that terrible things happening in the city below." Luna stated as she stepped up next to Elizabeth who was still eying the two with complete surprise.

"Wh-Who are you?" Elizabeth gasped as she struggled to regain her breath. She so rarely saw people in her cage. Now there was a young blonde girl and a tall aristocratic looking, dark haired man, standing behind her. How had they even gotten in?"

"My name is Luna. Luna Lovegood. This is Loki." Luna answered as she gestured to herself and then to the dark phoenix.

"Luna, Loki?" Elizabeth repeated as she stared at the two.

Luna took this moment to truly examine her daughter. She was a bit taller then Luna. According to the growth charts seen below, she was between eighteen and twenty. She had eyes like Riley's were once upon a time. Her hair was dark, not to dissimilar from Riley's in color. But it was wavy and cury like Luna's.

"How did you two get in here?" Elizabeth inquired as she studied the two.

"Through a window." Luna answered in her dreamy fashion.

"A window? Could you show me?" Elizabeth inquired, hoping they could lead her out of her prison.

"Sure. But first..." Luna began to reply when a metal statue nearby began to loudly play a tune. It only got the first few notes out before Loki blasted the statue with a pitch black fireball.

"Hope that wasn't anything important." Loki apologized as he motioned for Luna to continue speaking.

"How did you do that?" Elizabeth inquired.

"Magic." Luna answered.

Elizabeth stared at the strange girl for several moments. She actually believed her. After all with the things that Elizabeth could do... She would believe any answer right now. Right then an explosion tore through the sky behind them as one of the many airships that littered the sky erupted in a massive ball of fire.

At that moment demonic power swept through the floating city and the feather that had been with Elizabeth since she could remember started to glow and and heat up fornthe first time since she could remember.

Elizabeth held up the feather and gawked at it as it glowed with fire.

"Riley isn't very happy with this place." Luna noted.

"Who?" Elizabeth found herself asking.

"Oh... Riley. Your sire." Luna replied.

"My sire?" Elizabeth parroted back at her.

"Yes. I think i should explain." Luna stated earning a confused now from Elizabeth.

From there Luna began to explain. Little did Elizabeth realize that her life was about to change.

-To be continue-

 **Alright. There you go. As you can see these little side adventures will be short. Only two or three chapters. Keep offering up ideas I've gotten alot of good ones. Also i did alter a bit to remove the quirky ness of this minor chapter. So i kept the leuteces influence to minimum. Hope you enjoy. This adventure will he finished mext chapter. Ja ne.**


	71. Chapter 63

**Alright guys here's the next chapter. I am so sorry it took me so long to get this out, I have been incredibly busy, and I haven't had much time to write. I hope you all can forgive and I'll try to get another chapter out real quick as an apology.**

 **Before I start though, I would like to address something real quick.**

 **I know how this might sound but I just wanted everyone to know this up front. I did not write this chapter or the previous one as any sort of commentary on current event occurring in the United States. I'm a huge fan of Bioshock and I loved Bioshock Infinite. I simply added in the story and showed how the two characters that I've developed would react.**

 **You have Luna who was bullied when she was younger and then later trained by Riley who taught her not to waist her time caring about bullies. And then you have Riley who slaughtered everyone in Konoha because she viewed them as bullies, and hateful people and because they had openly attacked her mates and friends.**

 **Columbia, as it is written is a place of extreme racism, and bigotry. You can't even compare it to the times as the people of Columbia have been shown rounding up mixed race couples to pelt them with baseballs. Use people of color as human sacrifices, like the raven worshipers did, and even have them used as a source of cheep labor. It isn't a modern view set, to show that the people of Columbia are extremists, and that those who aren't are the exception, not the rule.**

 **In Columbia this bigotry and hatred are bred into them. They are taught since birth to hate and ridicule people of other races and religions, and that it's not only alright to ridicule them but to harm them as well. When I refer to the people of Columbia, I am quite literally referencing a cult. If you haven't played the game then I wont blame you for thinking I'm writing these people out of context, but if that is the case then you need to go and at least read of Synapsis of Bioshock Infinite, or at least about Columbia, because this place is uncharacteristically bad. Even seen through the eyes of Booker who is from that era, that place is fanatical.**

 **One of my reviewers stated that Columbia was like a Nazis' ideal dream city. And they weren't far off. Now… on top of being a place of fanaticism, bigotry, hatred, and racism, the people of Columbia were also preparing for war with the rest of the world. I shit you not, Comstock was gearing the city up for war, that makes them a threat, one that Riley would simply destroy, once it presented itself. And as a final note, Riley did say to father Comstock before Skorge killed him, that everything he had done to Elizabeth, Riley would repay a thousand times over, on the people of Columbia, so I think they've sealed their fates.**

 **Now… as I said at the end of the last chapter, this small arc will be finished after this chapter. I plan on doing one more little side adventure before returning to the main story for a while, so keep offering suggestions for me.**

 **Broken Angel**

Chapter 63

"RAAM, Skorge… track down the Vox leader, Daisy Fitzroy. Contact me once she is located. Kill any police or military personnel you come across. Kill anyone who gets in your way." Riley ordered as she sealed Father Comstock's body into **Kamui** for later use.

" **Right!/Right!"** Both of her familiars growled in reply before racing off. They were headed in the direction of Finkton, the cities main manufacturing district.

Riley proceeded through the city earning amazed and terrified looks from people as she walked down the streets. She made it a few blocks before a group of soldiers appeared in her path.

"Stop! The street is closed." The nearest one shouted, before noticing her wings.

A few people nearby, gazed at her in terrified awe, as she stood passively before the line of soldiers. It seemed they were busy looking for Riley and Luna, and had closed off a section of the city that the two had already been. Guess they hadn't heard about what happened to their prophet yet.

Right about then, Riley began to feel anger permeate through her bond with Luna. Riley guessed that her mate had made it to the tower, and had seen the labs. Riley knew of them through Comstock's memories. She knew of the experiments. Of the spying. She knew that they had her daughter caged like an animal. She knew how they kept her power shackled and absorbed it for their own use. And most importantly… Riley knew just what kind of painful twisted experiments they had performed on the girl. She could see them clearly through Comstock's memories. See how they dragged an unconscious Elizabeth into the labs, when she was still just a little girl, how they performed tests on her, and even removed her pinky finger for other tests. The thought caused a snarl to erupt from her lips.

They removed her less and less from her prison over the years, with the last time being about seven months ago. To see her daughter experimented on… to know that the two held similar pain from their childhoods, ensured that Riley would deliver no mercy onto these people. In her eyes, they had few redeeming qualities. These people reminded her too much of the people of Konoha. She didn't care that they came from an entirely different time. She didn't care that their bigotry may have been more normal in this day and era. The fact that they reminded her of the Konohagakure no Sato, combined with the fact that they were planning to attack the rest of the world, added in with the what she now knew of her daughter's suffering, ensured their demise.

" _What will you do with the children here? Surely they could be of some use? Plus you have the Vox. With those two groups plus what we now know about the creation of Vigors and Salts, ensures you could gain a powerful force, if you play your cards right."_ Hashirama reminded her. He was always one to protect life when he could. And while he agreed Columbia, in it's current form, must be destroyed, just like Konoha, he never agreed with the slaughtering of children. If it had to be done, then it should be done quickly and painlessly. By using Kurama in the attack against Konoha, it ensured that the children present would die quickly. It was the most that could be asked for in the situation. This however was different as you weren't going to fit Kurama's massive body onto this floating city, so that meant this would take a bit longer. So if it was possible to keep the children alive, and rehabilitate them, then Hashirama would as least try.

He was aware of how angry Riley was though so he tried not to make it sound like he was forcing her to reconsider. Only her mates had ever been able to disway Riley's rage when it was at this level.

His question managed to pierce her anger, and Riley mulled it over for a moment. She had already planned on using the Vox to eradicate the founders and Columbia's fighting force, but she hadn't considered what to do with the children.

They may not be magical, but with the addition of Vigors and Salts, that didn't mean as much as it used too. So… with a few moments of thought, Riley came to a decision. In a burst of speed her tails shot out and speared the squad of guards.

The group of nearby on-lookers let out screams of terror and shock and immediately started to retreat. Riley simply let out a chuckle as she proceeded past the police blockade. Just like before, the police and soldiers quickly targeted her and launched a desperate attack to try and stop her advance. Dozens of armed men and woman rushed at her, and Riley unleashed a flurry of magical and physical attacks.

The carnage and bloodshed that followed would forever ingrain itself into peoples nightmares. As she cut through the squads of soldiers, Riley was making her way towards one of that tallest buildings in the city. She had plans to place Comstock's body there as a warning, and a declaration of her intent.

She moved quickly through the streets. The few guards or soldiers that got in her way were easily dispatched.

Even as she moved through the streets, Riley was busy scouring Fink's memories, gaining a better understanding of Vigors and Salts. What they truly were? Where they came from? All of that. She was running scenario's through her mind, if it was possible to condition a group of regular people young, to accept the magic of the vigors so that they pass that magic on to their children, then maybe she could breed magic into these people.

Riley had noticed that the children running around Columbia, had more magic then the adults, which she began to attribute to the Vigors. Meaning, if she could get the people of Columbia on a Vigor and Salt regiment and keep them on it from a young age, by the time they made it to her own time, two or three generations would have passed and maybe the magical potency of those that made it that far would be high enough to qualify as magical.

It bore looking in to, and she was most certainly scouring Fink's mind for more info. With this, not only could she gain Columbia as a powerful base for later use, but also a large army of magically powerful and loyal followers.

She already had plans on how to control Daisy Fitzroy, she just needed to find the woman first.

- **Meanwhile** -

"This could finally be our chance Daisy. The founders forces are going crazy fighting someone in the streets. We could use this to our advantage." Daisy Fitzroy was in a serious discussion with her lieutenants. She had been informed of the two woman launching an attack on the raffle and freeing the couple there. Now the whole city was being rattled as gunshots sounded off constantly.

"I got a call from one of my boys over in Finkton. He says the officers there are going nuts. He says Fink was one of the first to go down." Another of her allies stated.

"What do we know about the people doing this?" Daisy asked her collection of followers.

"Two woman. Young. They look like teenagers. But they're wielding some form of vigors that I've never even heard of. One, a dainty little blonde haired white girl that couldn't be more then fifteen, took down the same number of men during the attack at the raffle. The other, a dark haired woman, looks a bit Asian, probably a mix of Asian and white, moved like I ain't ever seen before. Dropped a half dozen armed guards in the time it took me to blink." Yet another of her men, informed her.

"I'm telling you… we should use this importunity. I heard a rumor from hightown, the founders are scrambling, no one knows where the so called prophet went." The first man said again.

"Comstock's missing?" Daisy inquired, as everyone turned their attention to the man who had spoke.

"From what I hear. No one's seen him in over an hour, and in the middle of an attack, that could only mean one thing." He stated.

A few people let out laughs or smiled at the thought. If Comstock was dead, then the time for a revolution was most definitely at hand.

"Settle down everyone. We still have an issue we need to resolve before anything can happen." Daisy calmed the crowd as they grew more excited by the prospect of their enemy being gone.

"Yeah. We need weapons. If Fink is gone, maybe we can get the Gunsmith down in Finkton to start working for us?" One suggested.

"Yeah… that might work." Daisy mused. Right then, the doors to their hideout flew open and two massive figures stepped in. Everyone inside shot to their feet, grabbing anything nearby to use as a weapon.

They quickly focused on the two at the door, and found themselves staring down, RAAM and Skorge.

"Oh…. Shit…"

 **-At the same time-**

Riley stood atop one of the tallest buildings in the city. Nearby strung up by his feet, was the corpse of Comstock, put on display for all to see.

She spotted a large airship moving towards her. It's gun aimed in her direction.

With a single handsign, Riley released a massive fireball from her lips. It shot right towards the airship and completely consumed it.

For a moment, Riley stood in silent contemplation. Finally she glanced around the floating city and spoke. Her voice amplified by the **Sonarus** spell.

And unlike the magicals that had some minor resistance to the immense charisma and influence in her Youki, the muggles that lived here, had no such resistance. Everyone stopped as she began to speak and her ghastly words filled the air.

" _ **People of Columbia… Father Comstock… is dead."**_ She began, and like that, the fuel needed for a revolution was ignited.

- **Meanwhile-**

"I'm your mother." Luna stated with a smile.

"Wh-what? That's… that's impossible. You… you're younger then I am." Elizabeth replied as she eyed Luna in confusion.

"You know better. I'm sure you realized long ago that the holes you can create don't just lead to other places, but times as well." Loki countered.

Elizabeth looked thoughtful for a moment before focusing her full attention on Luna. "You're really my mother?"

"One of them. Yes." Luna answered.

"One of them?" Elizabeth parroted.

"Yes. Like I said, I am Luna Lovegood. Your sire is Riley. Riley Slytherin Gyffindor Ravenclaw Uzumaki Uchiwa Senju Black." Luna listed out all of Riley's technical last names. Now that Lily, Minato, and Tsunade were dead, Riley was the head of Ravenclaw, head of the Uzumaki, and the heir of the Senju clan since the title passed to Kushina.

"That's… a lot of names." Elizabeth noted.

"She's the head of a lot of influential and powerful families." Luna clarified.

"She? You're both… girls?" Elizabeth inquired, as even more confusion washed over her.

"Well no. I'm a girl. Riley is actually whatever gender she wants to be. She identifies as female most of the time, but due to the fact that she has full control over her physical body, she can change her gender at will, so technically she can be whatever she wants to be. From my understanding, she changed her gender to allow for your birth." Luna explained.

"That's amazing. So… you're from another time? You can do the things I can do?" Elizabeth questioned as excitement began to build within her. She had always wanted to know more about who she was and why she could do the things she did. Now she might just have some answers.

"Sadly I cannot do the things that you can. If I could, maybe I could actually locate a Snorkack." Luna replied.

"Then how did you get here? Was it… my other mother?" Elizabeth inquired, still a bit unsure of how to address Riley.

"No. Actually an alternate version of you from another timeline tracked Riley down and offered her a way to find all of our children in this timeline. You see… this alternate version of you wanted to have her family reunited but, because you and the other's exist in this timeline, and she doesn't she'd never feel at home here. So she contacted Riley and asked her to reunite all of her lost siblings. In all truths, I'm only fifteen. I haven't had you yet and I might never actually have you. But we share the same blood, and the same genetics. We are family. And when we were offered the chance to find you and the others. We took it." Luna explained. Elizabeth meanwhile had taken a seat to process all that she had just learned.

Elizabeth was by no means ignorant of the multiverse. She had seen alternate realities and versions of herself through the tears, but she was never brave enough to actually venture through to meet them. So that part wasn't overly confusing. In fact it made total sense. But then, why was she here? How did she get here?

"If what you say is true. Then where do I come from? How did I get here?" Elizabeth inquired.

"Well… Riley and I live in Britain. As for how you got here. From what your alternate self told us… there was an attack when you were a baby. You accidentally used your powers to protect yourself and your siblings but it caused all of you to be scattered throughout the multiverse. Since then, timelines had come into being where you exist naturally, and this is one of them. So… technically speaking you aren't an Elizabeth from another time. You are this timelines, Elizabeth, who's appearance was due to time travel. Make sense?" Luna answered.

"Yeah… it makes more sense then you might realize. What year do you come from?" Elizabeth inquired.

"When we left it was the year 1996." Luna replied.

"1996. So… you came here to take me away from this place right?" Elizabeth inquired hopefully.

"Yes. We came here to take you home. Where we can all be a family." Luna replied with a smile.

Elizabeth's face lit up at that. She had only dreamed of actually having a family. She was so lonely in her tower. No friends. No people to talk to. Nothing but books and the occasional visit from her jailor. She wanted to be free. She wanted to see the world.

"What's Paris like in 1996?" Elizabeth inquired as she thought about being free to explore and live her life.

"It's quite nice from what I hear. One of my fellow mates is French, so she could tell you more." Luna answered.

"Fellow mates?" Elizabeth parroted back in confusion.

"Oh… I'm in a polygamous relationship with Riley. She actually has three other mates. One she's due to marry soon." Luna explained.

"Wow… that's… interesting." Elizabeth replied. She was curious how something like that worked. She had no experience in the relationship field and her isolation in her tower meant that she had little in the way of judgment towards a multiparty relationship so she merely accepted it.

Right then, a series of smaller explosions rocked the tower and everyone's eyes were drawn to the window.

"What is going on out there?" Elizabeth asked, fearfully.

"Riley is happening. The city out there isn't what you would call ideal for someone like Riley. There are a lot of racist and bigoted people out there. Since we got here, a multi-race couple was tied up and raffled off to be pelted with baseballs. We learned that only a certain race of people can hold any meaningful position, while the rest are forced to wash floors and do other menial labor. We also found some poor Asian man being fed to Ravens. Needless to say, there is a great deal of hatred in the city below. This place reminds Riley too much of Konoha in the way it treats people who are different or whom they view as threats. Plus one of Riley's mates is a Veela, a non-human being, and so the racism, hits a little close to home for Riley. Plus it probably doesn't hurt that Riley is technically half Asian. Or at least she was..." Luna stated, earning a shocked and sickened look from Elizabeth.

Elizabeth for her part didn't understand racism or bigotry. She had never been exposed to it, so the concept of judging someone based on their skin color, or their place of birth was completely foreign to her. It all truths, Elizabeth only cared for social interaction. She only ever wanted a friend to talk to. Someone to spend time with. So people hurting people for whatever reason was abhorrent to her.

"My other mother is causing these explosions?" Elizabeth asked as she looked out the window and spotted an airship moving into position near a tall building only for it to be consumed in a massive fireball.

"My god..." Elizabeth mumbled in disbelief.

"Riley is dispatching Columbia's military forces. I think she intends to take the city for her own." Luna mused, earning a nod from Loki, telling her that she was right.

"So she's killing people?" Elizabeth asked with fear lacing her tone.

"Yes. Lot's of them. I think she intends to force the Vox Populi into a revolt to overthrow the founders. And then if I had to guess, I would say she plans on ensuring the Vox run this city according to her will, so that it can used by us later on in the future." Luna guessed.

"That's horrible." Elizabeth muttered as she thought of all the people dying.

"Is it? I used to think so as well. I used to think that all life was sacred. That by killing someone, you were lowering yourself to their level. That you were just as bad as them. But… my views have changed. Killing is in our nature as humans. People kill for all kinds of reasons. Some kill out of hatred and racism. Some kill for their religious beliefs. Some kill for their countries. Some to protect themselves. I kill for a simple reason. To protect that which I love. If someone poses a threat to my loved ones… then I'll kill them and be done with it. Criminals, monsters, hateful people, these kinds of people are a threat to those I love. Does it make it wrong to kill them? You could argue that. In my experience Elizabeth there is no excuse for killing. There is nothing that truly 'excuses' the act. But… there are reasons. I have mine… and they help me sleep at night. They ensure that I never think twice about the person I've put down. I just remind myself that this person could have hurt my loved ones… and it makes any guilt I might feel go away." Luna explained to her earning confusion and surprise from Elizabeth.

For Elizabeth, it was surprising to hear that this young, petite girl had killed before.

"So… It's alright to kill people because they might hurt you?" Elizabeth asked with disbelief.

"No. But to me… it alright to kill someone who 'will' hurt you. Or someone you care for." Luna replied.

"I don't understand." Elizabeth replied.

"I don't go down the streets killing everyone I see because they might hurt me. But if I run into a murderer, I know this person is going to hurt someone. That someone could be someone I care for. If I kill this person then they are no longer able to hurt the people I love. If I run into a rapist... I know this person is going to hurt someone else. Someone like me. If I kill him, he can't hurt me or anyone else. Does that make me a murderer? I believe some would think so. I personally don't think it lowers me, to kill those that hurt others. I've only ever killed someone who was a threat to me, or a threat to people in general." Luna explained to her, earning a look of contemplation from Elizabeth.

"But… isn't killing wrong?" Elizabeth asked. She had no experience in this area, only the many books she had read so she honestly didn't know. She herself had never killed anyone and the idea of doing so, terrified her.

"Depending on who you ask. Yes. If I asked a man on the street of Columbia if it was alright to kill a black man, he might say yes depending on who he is. But if I asked the same man if it was alright to kill a white woman, he'd probably say no. If you were to ask me, is it alright to kill a man, for no real reason other then to steal his stuff, I would say no. But if you asked me if it was alright to kill a man, because he would hurt you if given the chance, I would probably say yes. It's all a matter of perspective. I think hurting people because of their skin color, or their beliefs in a god, to be wrong. And I wont shed a tear if the people who perpetrate such acts are brutally slaughtered. Why? I don't know. It's just how I feel. And it doesn't matter what color that person is or what beliefs they hold. I would have no love for an Asian person who went around hurting Spanish people, just as I would have no love it if were an Irish man going after Italians. Skin color doesn't matter to me. And by my perspective, attacking someone because of their skin color is wrong. Does that mean I'm right? Who knows. It's all a matter of perspective. The only difference is... I have the power to say what I believe, and back it up. I stand by my words. A large portion of the people down there, are much the same. It doesn't matter which side of the fence they're on. The Vox stand against the Founders, the Founder encourage bigotry, the Vox encourage rebellion, they're all doing something. When you do something, that brings you into it. All of the people down there, standing against Riley, they made that choice with their actions. She doesn't just kill people because they disagree with her. There are racists back home that glare at and ostracize one of her lovers, and she doesn't kill them. There were even people who bullied me, and Riley never killed them. She may have played some pranks on them and scared them, but she never hurt them." Luna replied earning a curious and contemplative look from Elizabeth, while Loki merely smiled at Luna, knowing that Riley would be proud of that answer.

"Why not?" Elizabeth inquired.

"Because they never put their words to action. They have never hurt Fleur, One of Riley's other lovers, or me. They have never tried to harm us. They've glared or sneered or whispered, they've even stolen things from me, but they've never attacked us. And because of that... Riley allows them to live. She instead tries to change them. To change the way things work. But here... it isn't just looks... it's action. Couples being pelted with baseballs, people used as human sacrifices in a building that was quite literally a connecter between two streets. It wasn't even hidden. And then there's you. I'm sure Riley knows just as much as I do about what these people have done to you... It's probably taking everything she has not to just tear this city to shreds." Luna explained earning a very thoughtful look from Elizabeth.

Elizabeth just sat silently for several moments as she mulled over Luna's words. Meanwhile Luna gazed out at the city, wondering to herself if it truly was as odd as Elizabeth seemed to think for Luna to hold this viewpoint. Luna herself had never questioned it. She had never really doubted the things she believed in. But why was that? Why did she hold such convictions? Why did she believe that there could be a good reason for ending a life?

The answer wasn't a difficult one. Riley. It was hard to argue with Riley. It was hard for Riley to seem wrong. Perhaps she was just 'that' charismatic. Maybe it was something else? But Luna never doubted the beliefs she had developed from watching Riley. And many of her friends were much the same.

After several more moments of silence Luna spoke again. "As I noted before, there is probably another reason why Riley is slaughtering the Founders and their army. If this place was just bigoted, she probably wouldn't think twice about it. Riley doesn't exactly have a thin skin about racists. As I said she has to deal with it aimed at Fleur all the time."

"So then why is she attacking this place?" Elizabeth asked when Luna paused.

"For Columbia, it's a combination of things. First off, they were preparing for war with the rest of the world. Secondly these people probably exemplify those back home that hold such beliefs and what they could do if they weren't so terrified of Riley. Thirdly, this 'utopia' probably reminds Riley of her place of Birth. Konoha was a city where only those that belonged to the haves, could flourish. If you were one of the have-not's, then your life was extremely difficult. And the final part, most likely has to do with what she's seen from Comstock's memories in regards to what they had done to you. I mentioned it before, and I'm not sure if you are aware or not, but the people below haven't exactly been treating you right." Luna answered giving Elizabeth a focused look.

Elizabeth had listened as Luna tried to explain Riley resentment of this place, and for the most part, it actually made sense. If you wanted to think a certain way, that was your right, but when you chose to make it physical, that was when a line was crossed. Thinking and saying things is one thing, but actually attacking someone is something else entirely. But it was that last part that really caught Elizabeth's attention.

"What do you mean? What did they do to me?" Elizabeth asked her face twisted in confusion.

"Below us, at the base of this statue, are a series of labs, dedicated to studying you. We found charts, films, photos and various documents, detailing experiments they had performed on you, as well as different studies they had conducted over the years." Loki replied when Luna hesitated.

"They were experimenting on me?" Elizabeth asked, her eyes wide in disbelief, her voice filled with fear and disgust.

"Yes. We can show you if you would like." Loki replied.

Luna merely let out a sigh, and then nodded at the direction the two had entered from. Elizabeth was silent for a moment. She felt violated. To her knowledge, she had never left this tower. However… all her life, she was being watched and experimented on. She felt sick. Her eyes fell to her missing pinky and she suddenly felt even worse. Then they fell to her other hand, where the black feather resided. It glowed with unholy flame within and she suddenly felt angry. She glanced up at the two, then in the direction they had pointed. Quickly and with purpose she marched in that direction. She needed to see all of this for herself.

And so they led her back. Elizabeth was firm and focused. Her eyes flitted left and right when they led her to a room she had known all her life, and there, where the mirror had once been, was now an opening that led into an observation room. That was strike one.

They led her back to the elevator and took it down. When they exited, Elizabeth felt feint for a moment. The large machine that was siphoning energy from her, glower brighter then before.

"What is that thing?" Elizabeth muttered as she clutched her head with discomfort.

"We believe it is drawing upon your power. Either they are trying to weaken you, or they are attempting to harness your power." Loki explained. That was strike two

"This way." Luna stated as she helped Elizabeth through the chamber. When they reached the other side she glanced over at Loki and gave an order. "Loki… I want this place destroyed. Could you take care of that please?"

Loki nodded and smiled, he quickly turned his attention to the chamber and set about planting bomb tags.

Meanwhile Luna led Elizabeth out of the chamber, where the two paused so Elizabeth could catch her breath. Once that was done, Luna led her to the dark room that held dozen and dozens of photos of Elizabeth.

The poor girl could only gawk, wide eyed as she scanned the room. Their were pictures of her doing everything from eating to sleeping, to even bathing. She felt violated. These people were watching her, like some sort of animal. She set about the room looking at each picture as the sick feeling in her gut grew.

Eventually Luna led her to the room with the projector. She showed Elizabeth the videos of herself going about her daily life. She watched videos of herself learning to pick locks, or studying code, or even singing and dancing. Each time the slides referred to her as 'subject' she felt even worse.

Luna quickly led her through the labs, showing her everything there was to see. Including the operating tables and restraints chairs that had more then likely seen use at one time. She felt pain sting at where her pinky had been when she saw those things. That had been strike three. At this moment, Elizabeth was feeling so many emotions it would be impossible to describe her current status in a single word.

Eventually they made it out of the building, and Elizabeth had to step towards the edge and take a deep breath. She felt so violate. Even as explosions rocked the sky and the sounds of gunshots filled the air, she couldn't bring herself to think about. She could only think of how her whole life had been nothing more then a sick game to these people. She was a lab rat. A bird in a cage. She felt tears sting at her cheeks, as the sickening feeling welled back up.

It took only a few moments but Elizabeth became aware that someone was holding her hand. She then felt a head rest on her shoulder. She glanced over and saw that it was Luna whom was offering her comfort.

"It's alright. Riley will make them pay." Luna whispered.

Elizabeth let out a pained huff, when suddenly a loud screech filled the air.

Elizabeth's eyes shot to the sky. She recognized that sound better then most. It was her jailor and he did not sound happy. She scanned the skies, worried that he was looking for her, when suddenly she spotted him. Soaring high above the city, her metal jailor, the Songbird.

He seemed to be chasing something. A small black dot in the sky. Elizabeth watched her jailor give chase, watched it follow the dot follow it high above the city then back down towards it. Finally she saw the small black figure turn and fly straight towards Songbird.

Elizabeth felt herself tense. Her rational mind knew what would happen when they collided. A small figure versus a large one, the outcome was simple math. However… this wasn't simple math, and physics mattered little when magic was involved.

To her amazement, it was Songbird that went flying when the two clashed. The giant metal bird plummeted towards the city and collided with some buildings, disappearing from sight.

Elizabeth felt a sudden sense of relief wash over her. She held no love for her one time friend. All he was to her now, was her jailor. Her eyes drifted up to the sky and she focused on the dark figure in the distance.

It took only a moment for her to realize that the figure was a person. A person with two large black wings jutting from their back. Elizabeth's jaw fell open as her eyes fell to the feather she clutched in her hand. It was glowing brightly even as the wind whipped by them. Elizabeth kept glancing between the feather and figure in the sky as she put the pieces together.

"That's..." Elizabeth gasped out, unable to put her thoughts to words.

"Yep. That's Riley. Quite intimidating isn't she. I'm guessing she's dug through more of Comstock's memories. I wonder if she got to the part where they removed the end of one of your fingers? I would guess… yes." Luna noted.

Elizabeth couldn't believe... The feather that had always been with her, the odd little item that was a constant companion to her. She now knew where it came from. It was her mother's. All these years, she had, had a piece of her family with her. She clutched the feather to her chest as she watched the winged figure hover in the sky.

"Shall we go and meet her?" Luna inquired.

Elizabeth was silent for a moment as she glanced around at the city. She was finally free. For the first time in her life, she was free.

"Yes. Let's go and meet her." Elizabeth stated as she locked arms with Luna and the two proceeded forward.

A few moments passed before they were joined by Loki. The three walked in relative silence as the sound of fighting and pitched gunbattles filled the air.

The bridge connecting to monument island had been lowered so the three were able to walk away. They were about half way across the bridge when Loki activated the bombs he had planted and a massive explosion tore the great statue in two.

Elizabeth took pause as the statue erupted. She could feel her power swell and grow in ways she never knew it could and yet... the feelings that were running through her mind at the moment prevented her from taking any joy in the renewed feeling of freedom. Instead her mind was focused on her parents. Her two mothers. Man, that was such an odd thing to think and yet, it made Elizabeth happy to think it. She had parents. And they cared for her.

The three proceeded forward for several minutes. As they proceeded, the sound of fighting grew more and more intense. Luna guided Elizabeth over to a wall for cover as the fighting grew closer. The three plastered themselves against the was as over a dozen armed soldier came running around the corner. The were obviously government troops, and they seemed to be running from something. A few turned to fire back at where they came from only for the entire squad to be sent flying by a massive gust of wind.

Elizabeth felt her heart stop when she heard a loud vicious snarl, if came from just around the corner, and to her amazement and terror, a massive black dog-like creature stalked onto the street.

"Fenrir." Luna greeted pulling herself off the wall. Elizabeth was very hesitant to move, even as the large beast turned and inclined it's head towards Luna.

Fenrir glanced at the three of them, it's sickly yellow eyes glancing over all three of them before settling on Elizabeth. The beast stared at her for several moments before offering a polite bow.

"Don't be afraid. He wont hurt you. Fenrir is another of your mother's familiars." Loki informed Elizabeth who was just now realizing she wasn't in danger from the massive wolf.

"One of my mother's… familiars?" Elizabeth replied as she stared at the shadow wolf. It's skin was as black as night, and all over it's body were strange symbols. The beast towered over her, and held an intimidating and eerie feel to it.

"Yes. A familiars is a servant bound by magic, to serve the master. I am a familiar. So is Fenrir. Your mother created the two of us. In a way, we are siblings, the three of us, all born from mother's power." Loki explained earning a curious gaze from Elizabeth while Luna nodded in agreement.

"That's..." Elizabeth began only for a massive explosion to rip through the sky. They all turned to where the blast had come from and watched in awe as one of the giant airships streaked by, it's hull was ablaze and it was plummeting straight towards the earth.

"We should hurry. If Riley's anger gets the best of her, this city wont be floating for much longer." Luna noted and took Elizabeth's hand. The two started to run, followed quickly by Loki, while Fenrir let out a roar and dashed into the shadows of a nearby alleyway.

The small group rushed through the streets, while Luna was calling out for Riley over their bond. She knew Riley was somewhere nearby, so she just kept moving forward.

They rounded a street corner and found themselves squared off with a group of armed men and woman. There was nearly twenty of them, each one adorned by some sort of solid red coloring.

The large group trained their weapons on the three of them, Loki instantly put himself between Luna and Elizabeth, and the group of gunman.

"Dangerous place to just be running around." One of the gunman warned.

"We're on our way to meet someone. Please let us pass." Luna stated.

"They could be spies." One of the gunman noted.

"You are all members of the Vox Populi. I respect what you are trying to accomplish for this city but if you do not cease with threatening my master's family, I will be forced to harm you." Loki warned.

"Ha… big talk from this guy. You got twenty guns trained on you. Now you best start talkin' lest this turn violent." The leader of the squad ordered.

Loki merely let out a sigh and muttered something under his breath. From Luna's shadow emerged one of the wraith, earning startled gasps from the collection of gunman.

With an earsplitting screech the twenty gunman fell to the ground, clutching their ears in pain. Faster then lightning, Loki dashed forward, and disarmed all of them.

"What was that?" Elizabeth asked as she pulled her hands away from her ears.

"The wraiths cry. Riley created them to serve as our bodyguards. This is mine, he follow my shadow around. I named him Moonbeam. I didn't know he was still here." Luna replied as the wraith faded back into Luna's shadow.

"Moonbeam?" Loki inquired with a chuckle.

"Yes... what else was I to name him?" Luna inquired, tilting her head curiously.

Loki just stared at her for a moment wondering why at time Luna was the most insightful person on the planet and why other times she was just so odd.

"Magic really is amazing." Elizabeth noted as she stepped over to Luna's shadow and inspected it, but found no trace of the missing wraith.

"Yes. It is quite amazing. Though what you can do is no less amazing." Luna replied earning nod from Elizabeth.

The three proceeded past the group of writhing Vox Populi with Loki giving them an apologetic glance as he passed.

"They seem a bit on edge." Luna noted as they passed onto another street.

"This is their chance to seize the city for themselves and make some changes to the way things work. Of course they'd be hesitant and cautious of anyone and everyone not flying their flag. Still though, they were threatening you two. Mother does not take kindly to threats on her family, even from her allies." Loki stated. Luna nodded while Elizabeth scanned the skies.

It seems Elizabeth was curious to catch a glimpse of Riley again.

The three quickly rounded another corner and came across an interesting sight. The crashed remains of Songbird. The three stood in silence for a few moments when suddenly the massive machine started to move. Slowly the three approached it, the machine was badly damaged, one of it's wings were broken, and much of it's chest had been torn away, either from the impact with Riley or when it crashed.

"You know… he was my first friend. He was the only one to ever be there for me, as far a I knew. But… as I grew up… I began to hate him. Hate him for keeping me locked in that tower. Is it wrong to hate something that doesn't really feel anything?" Elizabeth inquired as she approached her old friend.

"No. A lot of people hate things that can't feel anything back. This thing was created to keep you locked in that tower. But it was your only companion." Luna replied.

Meanwhile Songbird had spotted Elizabeth and was reaching out to her, it's rebreather tube had been dislodged and it wouldn't be going anywhere, anytime soon with all the damage that was done.

"Is it wrong that I still want to help it?" Elizabeth asked sadly.

"No. It just means you're a good person." Luna answered.

"If you help him, he may turn on us." Loki noted.

"That wont matter." Luna stated her eyes on the sky above them. Loki glanced up and found Riley floating down towards them.

It took a few moments but Elizabeth took note of the silence behind her and spun around just as Riley touched down.

Elizabeth stared wide eyed at the winged woman for several moments. She was shrouded in a tattered pitch black cloak, her jet black wings hung elegantly from her back, and her tail swayed by her feet.

"Hello my love. Everything go alright?" Riley inquired to Luna.

"Yes. I saw some things that I didn't like but Loki blew them up for me." Luna replied as she stepped over to Riley and wrapped her arms around her.

"That a girl." Riley replied with a smile beneath her hood, before turning towards Elizabeth.

Elizabeth looked nervous as Riley slowly approached her. The closer Riley got, the more Elizabeth's cherished trinket, began to heat up. She also heard Songbird let out an angry hiss even as it sputtered and faded.

"Hello, my dear." Riley greeted her as she removed her hood.

Elizabeth let out a startled gasp as she looked upon her other mother's face. The eyes, the horns, the sharp teeth, all made her look incredibly frightening and yet… there was a certain beauty to her. Something that Elizabeth just couldn't put her finger on.

"Hello." Elizabeth finally offered a greeting.

"Hmm... She has your eyes Luna." Riley noted.

"But your eye color." Luna replied. Riley offered a nod of agreement. Elizabeth's eyes were the same deep blue that Riley's had been once upon a time.

"She's pretty like you as well Riley." Luna stated after a moment earning a light blush from Elizabeth and a smile from Riley.

"Um... it's nice to meet you. My name's Elizabeth." Elizabeth offered after a moment of silence.

"Riley." Riley responded with a warm smile. It was an odd thing. Even with how frightening she looked, Elizabeth couldn't help but feel a great deal of warmth from Riley's smile.

"I'm sure there's alot you wish to talk about. I just need to end this conflict and deliver a few parting words to the Vox leader and then we can go home." Riley stated. Elizabeth took a deep breath before nodding and smiling.

At that moment Songbird let out another pained rasp and reached out towards Elizabeth.

Elizabeth turned to her old friend. A great deal of pity evident on her face.

"Do you want me to fix it?" Riley inquired as she stepped up next to her daughter.

"I do... but he'll just attack us." Elizabeth replied with a bit of sadness.

"Maybe not. He is mostly machine. With a living brain controlling the body..." Riley began as she pulled out her wand. She knew these thing from Fink's memories. Songbird was created using the actual brain of a person. In a way is was a cyborg. ( **My head canon since Songbird doesn't have a complete origin. Wiki says it's supposed to be man and machine.)** **Kotoamatsukami** was quickly on her lips. The machine began to sputter a bit but Riley felt the thought imbed itself and her magic take hold.

Being such a simple minded being ensured that the single thought was enough to shift the creatures whole being. With a wave of her wand Riley cast a **Reparo Maxima** and Songbird began to piece back together. Elizabeth watched in awe as the massive construct pieced itself back together.

"I placed a thought in it's mind. It'll only follow your commands from this point on." Riley informed Elizabeth.

"Really?" Elizabeth inquired as Songbird finished being repaired and rose to it's feet.

Elizabeth tensed expecting it to attack and try to take her back to her prison. But it didn't. It just stood there watching them.

"It is now driven to follow your commands. Tell it what to do and it will obey." Riley explained. Hearing that, Elizabeth grew quiet for several moments. After some time she began approaching the large metal construct. She still half expected it to lash out and grab her but it's giant eyes remained a passice green hue.

Once she was within reach she paused. Songbird stared down at her for several moments before it reached one of it's massive hands out for her. Elizabeth flinched at the movement but did not flee. Instead she reached out and touched the large gloved hand as Songbird let out a low melodic coo.

After a few moments of running her hands along Songbird's gloved palm she finally accepted the creature's passivity and locked eyes with it.

"The founders... the one' who hurt me and used us both... find them and toss them to the Vox Populi." Elizabeth ordered her voice firm and filled with resolve.

With a loud screech Songbird took to the skies.

"Hmph... Someone seems to have a bit of a mean streak." Riley teased. Elizabeth shot a glance back at her and gave her look that said 'right back at ya.'

Riley laughed at that before approaching Elizabeth.

"Well done. The beast will serve to demoralize the Founders and their armies now that it is no longer under their command." Riley stated. Elizabeth gave her a look but nodded in acceptance of the compliment.

"Could we do what you need to do so we can leave? I don't wish to be here any longer." Elizabeth asked after a moment. In reply Riley offered a smile and nodded.

 **-One Hour Later-**

An hour passed by by during which time Riley returned to fighting while Luna, Loki, and Elizabeth found a small garden overlooking nothing but the sky and decided to spend some time in the peace and quiet.

Loki had thrown up privacy wards to keep out the sounds of battle and then he stood guard while Luna and Elizabeth chated.

Now, in a safe setting, Elizabeth allowed her curiousity to flourish and she bombarded Luna with questions. She asked about personal things, information about Luna's life and her person. She asked about magic and all the amazing things it could do and she asked about Riley.

Luna enjoyed talking about magic and Hogwarts. She was a little hesitant to talk about her past as that involved her mother's death, which was a sensitive topic for her. She kept that mostly to herself but did tell Elizabeth all about her time in school and even showed her all the different kinds of magic she knew. Elizabeth for her part was utterly blown away. She had seen some strange things through the tears, people shooting bolts of fire from wooden stick or wands as she no knew them. She had seen people breath fire, people summon blades from thin air, she had even once seen what she now knew was magic, being used to levitate as massive chunk of earth into the sky and turn it into the moon. But even with all of that, there was something about seeing Luna perform magic right in front of her, that just amazed her.

Luna, after having heard about some of the things Elizabeth had seen through the tears, immediately sent those thoughts to Riley whom found it both amazing and hilarious.

It was and interesting thing, talking about Riley. For Luna, she didn't know what to really say. She was deeply in love with Riley, but was also aware of Riley's faults. So it seemed only right to start with those.

She talked about Riley being a bit of an authoritarian. Riley was a control freak. While she liked to have fun and kick back, when she was doing something, she had to be involved in planning or at least be in the know. Riley despised being in the dark. She didn't like not knowing things. This led her to being incredibly curious in regards to pretty much anything. Riley also took the liberty of using her natural Empathy abilities to understand those around her. While she was an expert **Legilimens** , she rarely used it in an active attack. Though she did often use passive **Legilimency** , which allowed her to read peoples surface thoughts. So... Riley wasn't someone who stayed out of other's business. So... I guess in a simple explanation, Riley was nosy.

As for other faults, Luna could list. Riley was very aware of her power. She didn't overestimate herself and she never underestimated her opponents. What she did do however, was use this information to against everyone. Riley wasn't afraid of anyone, and she wasn't afraid of letting other's know just how screwed they were if they fought her. Some may call it arrogance, but she wasn't truly arrogant. Arrogance would be her overestimating herself and underestimating her enemies. She didn't do that... she just didn't try to hid the power difference.

Another fault... Riley was incredibly paranoid not for herself but for others. All Luna needed to do was reference the Wraith hidden in her shadow and Loki at the door, and Elizabeth started to get it.

One more fault was that Riley attracted too many Nargles. It took forever for Luna and the rest of Riley mate's to clear them all up at the end of the day and yet, the following day, more Nargles would appear.

Elizabeth didn't know what to make of that, but Loki, at the door thought he had just pieced together what a 'Nargle' was in Luna's mind. They inhabited Mistletoe and they caused trouble. Luna often mentioned them around troublesome teenagers... Yep... Nargles were probably teenage hormones. Ya know... that thing that causes all teenagers to do really stupid shit.

Eventually though, Luna ran out of the bad... she really didn't have many complaints about Riley, and her faults were just that, faults. Everyone had them. So she now moved on to the positives. Talking about how good a friend Riley was, and how much she cared for others.

The two spoke for quite a while about many things, but eventually Loki informed them that Riley was about to finish what she was doing and that it was time to go.

 **-A short while Later-**

Luna and Elisabeth found themselves standing at a balcony. Below them was Riley and about a hundred cheering Vox soldiers, including Daisy Fitzroy.

" **This is a gift. Do not misuse it."** Riley warned as Ralael.

"We wont. Of that, I swear." Daisy replied.

" **Remember our deal. I will be watching."** Riley stated before spreading her wings and taking flight.

Riley quickly disappeared from sight and quietly rejoined her mate and daughter.

"Ready to go?" Riley inquired.

The two nodded and they all headed off. For the last hour Riley helped the Vox flush out the founders alongside Songbird. Once all of the founders were captured, government forces surrendered and the city fell under Vox control.

Riley had ended up using **Kotoamatsukami** on Daisy to ensure that she wouldn't lead the Vox into the same position the founders had. Luckily the Vox was made up of all different races do the chances of another race conflict starting was low but Riley refused to leave anything to chance. She made a deal with Daisy to give her the city in exchange for a few promises. Besides that Riley left a few Wood clones in the city to keep watch until Riley could return in eighty years.

Also her wood clones would serve as a reminder to the people that she was still watching. And that they better not fuck up.

"So... how do we get to 1996?" Elizabeth inquired. They had just reached the edge of one of the city streets and it overlooked a sudden drop towards the ocean below.

"Well... you're going to go to sleep for a while. When you wake up... we'll be there." Riley answered.

Elizabeth looked nervous at that and glanced over at Luna, with whom she had started to form a bond with. "Will you be there when I wake up?"

"Yes. I'll be there. And we'll be home. We can be a family. And Riley will take us both to Paris." Luna replied with a smile, earning one from Elizabeth as well, while Riley merely glanced between the two.

At the edge of the street Songbird suddenly appeared, letting out a loud metallic wail to announce itself.

Elizabeth glanced at it. Then at Riley and Luna.

"Would you like him to come with?" Riley inquired.

"Can we?" Elizabeth inquired. As she had aged she had come to hate the metal being for it's part in her imprisonment. But now she understood that it was no more responsible for it's actions then a lion. It just did what it was made to do. With that understanding she allowed herself to see past it's years of keeping her locked away. Afterall... it did feed her, and bring her books when she wanted them.

"Tell him to be calm." Riley ordered.

"Stay calm my friend. I'll see you again soon." Elizabeth ordered. Songbird let out a hum and cocked it's head curiously.

Riley glanced at the machine and began drawing it into **Kamui.** Within moments it was gone, and Elizabeth was gawking.

"Now... it's time to sleep." Riley stated, and before Elizabeth could reply Riley locked eyes with her and Elizabeth was pulled in the darkness of sleep.

Riley caught her as she collapsed and gently rested her on the ground. She then created a wood clone. Within a few moments she had sealed Elizabeth into a scroll then encased the scroll in a stone box which she spent the next few minutes carving runes into. The runes were to ensure the Box was indestructible, so that only someone with Riley's **Kamui** could reach into it. She then handed the box to her clone and gave it a single order.

"Take her home."

The clone nodded and took flight, soaring off towards Britain where it would wait in silence for the next eighty years.

The two young lovers watched as the clone disappeared into the clouds. Luna was now cuddled up next to Riley and the two held contemplative looks.

"I like our daughter Riley. She get's me." Luna stated after a moment earning a chuckle from Riley.

"What do now?" Luna asked after a moment of silence.

"Not sure." Riley shrugged. She got her answer when everything suddenly went black and a loud metallic cracking noise filled the air.

Riley's eyes snapped open as the time turner around her neck burst into microscopic shards that faded out of existence.

"That was quite odd." Luna noted from her place, directly in front of her lover.

"You're back. Wow! You were right... you two just stood there for a few seconds staring off into space, and then pop... you were back." Katie stated from nearby.

"How did it go?" Fleur inquired.

"Oh boy... do we have a story for you guys. But first..." Riley activated her **Byakugan** and scanned the area around her house. With a smile she quickly led her mates outside and towards an empty plot of land a few dozen yards away from Riley's front door. She quickly used earth magic which lifted a large chunk of the ground up. beneath it all, sitting amongst the roots of grass and the worms as a Riley clone.

"Whoa! What is that doing there?" Katie inquired as she, Daphne and Fleur gave it a curious look.

"Keeping something or better yet... someone... safe." Riley replied as the clone rose up and hopped out of the hole. It then set the box down on the ground and dispelled. Luckily Wood Clones didn't pass memory back so Riley didn't get hit with Eighty years of nothing.

Riley quickly used **Kamui** to reach into the box and removed the scroll, it was still as pristine as when she had made it mere moments ago to her mind.

With a poof of smoke, Elizabeth appeared and with a quick **Enervate.** She was awakened.

"Hello sleepy head. Welcome to 1996." Riley greeted as Luna knelt down next to Elizabeth, whom hadn't felt a single moment pass in her dreamless sleep.

"Wow..." Was all Elizabeth could say as she glanced around at Riley's mates, and the surrounding countryside.

"Elizabeth... this is Fleur, Katie, and Daphne, my fellow mates. Ladies... this is Elizabeth." Luna introduced them all with a smile.

"Wow... I wasn't sure I would believe it at first but... damn... these really are our kids. She really looks like the two of you." Daphne stated as Luna helped Elizabeth to her feet and off the wet morning grass.

"Yep. Now... let's get her inside and introduce her to the rest of the family. I'm sure everyone has plenty of questions." Riley stated.

From there they all headed back to the house. Elizabeth for her part was overjoyed... she could see London in the distance and for the first time in her life, she was on solid ground. She wore a grin that nearly split her face in two... she couldn't of dreamed something like this, even if she tried. She knew that no matter what happened... she was going to enjoy her new life.

- **To Be Continued-**

 _ **Okay... sorry for the long wait. I hope that chapter was better then the last. I also hope I didn't step on to many toes, and I hope Luna's conversation with Elizabeth at the beginning didn't seem to out of Character. Like I said this chapter had everything to do with Columbia as it is portrayed in Bioshock Infinite, if you have a problem with that go bitch to the games creators. Also I know the Vox turned into fanatics in the game but I need to remind you that only really happened when you entered another reality where Booker was a martyr so I kept them as the Freedom Fighters that they were in the original Bioshock Infinite timeline. I'll reveal what happened to Columbia in the next chapter, and yes, Riley and Luna kept all their new powers from their time in Columbia. Like I said we'll have one more little adventure like this, probably another two chapters, and then we'll be moving on to a very awesome wedding. and some more relationship stuff.**_

 _ **I hope you liked how I focused more on Luna and Elizabeth bonding, rather then Riley and Elizabeth. I wanted to focus more on them seeing as how Luna is more intuitive, and I can see the two being friends. Don't worry Riley and Elizabeth will bond later, but for now it was nice to focus on some other characters for a bit. I hope you also liked the part where I had Luna list out some of Riley's faults, from her perspective. Because let's face it, Riley is a control Freak, she is nosy and she is incredibly paranoid. Please feel free to offer more ideas for future stories. I've been working on ideas with some of my awesome fans and have come up with what I believe to be a cool way to interconnect these side stories. Hope you enjoyed.**_


	72. Chapter 64

**K so here's the next chapter. For those wondering we'll be moving through another small story arc. Then we'll be moving on to Riley and Daphne's wedding, then we'll be starting events from the Shippuden story arc. For the most part, we'll be moving away from Britain and returning to the elemental nations. Should be fun.**

 **Broken Angel**

Chapter 64

Content, happiness. That's what Riley felt as she followed behind her lovers, and Elizabeth as they wandered the streets of London. Elizabeth wore the biggest grin imaginable as she enjoyed the sights. It had been a little more then a week since she had awoken and already she was happier then she had ever been.

At first things were a bit awkward, having to explain the whole situation to Remus, Sirius and Kushina. But after meeting Elizabeth and learning a bit about her, it wasn't hard to see her as Riley and Luna's child. Elizabeth had the curious nature of Riley, along with her confidence, while possessing Luna's mind. Elizabeth was definitely a Ravenclaw by heart.

Kushina found her simply adorable, as did Remus. Sirius spent his time making her laugh or blush with his brand of humor. Riley also introduced Elizabeth to Hashirama and Madara, of course Madara was his typical aloof self, offering her simple greetings, while Hashirama on the other hand, fawned over her, like he did with all of the other children he took care of.

It was Luna whom introduced Elizabeth to Naruko and Hinata when they came to visit. Hinata was only a few months away from giving birth so she could no longer train. So her and Naruko just spent their time sightseeing and enjoying themselves. They were no longer shy with one another and seemed to have accepted being in a relationship with each other. Of course that meant that Naruko acted a lot like Riley would, and was often fawning over Hinata ensuring she was comfortable.

The two were shocked to learn about Elizabeth but were quick to accept the girl. It wasn't hard for Elizabeth to pick up on the animosity between Riley and Naruko. Eventually Katie pulled her aside and offered a quick explanation. Elizabeth for her part merely accepted it. She hadn't a clue how one worked through the trouble that had plagued those two since birth, so she chose to simply look past it. Riley never spoke out and actively attacked her sister, merely gave her aloof looks or she would smirk whenever Naruko would fret over Hinata.

In her time here, Elizabeth had learned a great deal about Britain and her new family. Riley had expanded the house making it larger, and offering more room for everyone, and she had built a large side room that she filled with all sort of things that she knew Elizabeth enjoyed. They already had a library, so instead Riley added this quiet room for music, or for painting, or singing. It was just a simple place that Elizabeth or any member of the family could use. Elizabeth spent a great deal of time reading and learning about magic, and what it could do. She also spent a great deal of time at Hashirama's orphanage. One day she had wandered down there and had seen Hashirama taking care of the children. Out of curiosity she had asked him about them and why they all looked alike. After hearing about their tragic history, she became dedicated to making their lives just a bit better. At first the girls were nervous around Elizabeth but after the first few times of visiting and singing to them or reading them books, they started to enjoy her presence.

Elizabeth had also noted in her time there, another Diclonius, she had spotted Lucy more then a few times watching them from the forest. She had asked Hashirama about it, whom pointed out one of the children was her little brother. This was a bit surprising to Elizabeth since they all looked alike and she hadn't realized that one of the children was a boy. Hashirama never approached Lucy, and her little brother was the only member of the orphans who would actively approach her if he saw her watching. Elizabeth had also spotted Lucy speaking, on a few occasions, with Riley, it was only during those moments when Elizabeth noticed that Lucy would smile.

That same day, Elizabeth had asked Luna what the deal was with Riley and Lucy. Luna had simply smiled and said she was number five. Luckily Fleur was nearby and offered to explain that statement by saying they were pretty sure Riley was attracted to Lucy and wanted her as another mate.

"Does it ever bother you?" Elizabeth inquired as she sat with Fleur and Luna.

"Bother me?" Fleur replied curiously.

"That she's out looking for another lover. Does it bother you?" Elizabeth clarified. Even in the week that she had been there, Elizabeth didn't know what to think of Riley. She was utterly terrifying in her true form and even when she hid those traits, it was hard for Elizabeth to not see those demonic features whenever she looked at her. It's not that the two didn't like each other, in fact Riley was always kind whenever they spoke, it was just unnerving for Elizabeth. Riley had the eyes of a killer. It was utterly terrifying to be near someone who could quite literally kill you with a look.

"Hm… no… It actually does not." Fleur answered after a moment before glancing at Luna.

"Riley isn't a human. There are no restrictions when it comes to her ability to love. She follows her heart, and even after gathering four mates, there are still empty spaces in her heart that she wants to fill. I think Lucy can fill one of those spaces." Luna replied.

"Oh… uh… I guess that makes sense. Kinda." Elizabeth replied, not looking like she fully understood.

"I understand your confusion, but understand zis… when it was just me… Riley loved me with all of her heart. When she started dating Katie, she still loved me with all of her heart. She did not split her heart evenly between us. She loved me ze same amount she did before she started to date Katie. Then when she started dating Daphne, it was ze same zing. And it was ze same when she started with Luna. Riley has never allowed her love for us to wane. Even as she falls in love with ozers, she still gives us all of her heart. She isn't like a normal person. Any normal person would have difficulty making time for so many lovers, any normal person would find it difficult to contend with ze needs of four woman, but Riley does. When we hurt she focuses on us, when we fight she turns our attention to her, and when we fail or accomplish zings, she is there." Fleur explained. Luna smiled at her explanation and offered a nod of agreement. Meanwhile Elizabeth nodded in understanding as it started to make a bit more sense in her mind. She had no experience in this area, only books and the stories they contained so their explanation was more then enough to answer her question.

"So… What happens when Riley starts courting a new… 'mate'?" Elizabeth inquired.

"Well… in most cases, she goes on a few dates with zem, and then we meet with zem and welcome zem to the group." Fleur answered.

"You didn't do that with me." Luna noted.

"Yes, but we knew you and Riley liked each ozer. Neither one of you made a move until Riley's ascension, but at the very least, I could tell. So when you two got togezer, I felt no need to make a show of our unity." Fleur replied, earning a nod of understanding from Luna.

"What do you mean by that?" Elizabeth inquired.

"When we meet with the new girl Riley is dating, it isn't to intimidate zem or put zem in zeir place, we are simply showing zem that while she may be the new girl, ze rest of us are still united and zat new or old, we all matter to Riley. We are extending an invitation to join us." Fleur clarified.

"True… I do know Daphne was quite nervous when you and Katie confronted her." Luna noted.

"Hm… indeed she was. Daphne is so cute when she is flustered." Fleur replied with a giggle earning one from Luna while Elizabeth merely smiled.

"When do you think Riley and Lucy will start dating?" Luna inquired to Fleur.

"Hm… I am not sure. But… zey have been talking more often. I zink it will be soon." Fleur replied after a moment of thought.

"I think you're right." Luna agreed with a nod.

The conversation continued, and was only a few of many that had occurred over the week. Now Riley was traveling with her mates and daughter as they enjoyed London, all the while wondering what she was going to do next.

Riley hadn't used any of the other time turners yet, but they sat, almost like a beacon on her dresser back home. She was almost drawn to them and would often stare at the box at night. She was tempted to use another, but her mates had agreed, that they wanted to help get Elizabeth settled in first. They thought it was wiser to focus their attention on one child at a time to help them acclimate before moving on to another. Still, it wouldn't be long before they used them again, maybe tomorrow.

"Oh I wonder what's in here." Riley heard Katie say as she pointed at a nearby store. The girls all chuckled and followed after her, meanwhile Riley took pause. The store looked to sell female products like purses, handbags, and other female accessories. She knew that her mates would summon her into the store to garner her opinion on their various choices, but she found herself stalling.

She thought back to her trip to Columbia, to see how it had changed in over eighty years. To say she was surprised would be an understatement. Riley was someone whom was fully aware of human depravity and stupidity. She was sure that by the time she returned to Columbia, the place would have self destructed or been back to it's old ways, but no. Instead what she found was three million people living in harmony.

The clones she had left behind delivered a very interesting progress report for the city. It seems that for the first twenty years or so, fighting continued throughout Columbia. Uprisings would occur and riots would break out, but the situations were almost always handled quickly by the Vox. Only on three occasions did Riley's clones need to intervene. It was their appearances during the worst of times that led to something strange and incredibly thought provoking happening. It seems a religion had sprouted up surrounding Ralael. This was major news to Riley as she hadn't ever thought of something like that happening.

Her clones informed her of a large religious movement that had sprung up around ten years after her first appearance there. This religion seemed to follow a few simple codes, be kind, treat others equally and fight corruption wherever it festers. The religion itself encompassed about fifty percent of the cities population to the point where it now held more followers then any other religion in the city. This, of course, made Riley very nervous, as religious fanatics could cause a lot of problems for her, if they weren't properly controlled. But again, to her surprise this religion seemed to be in good hands. It's founder had been a man whom had come to Columbia shortly after Riley's attack. He claimed to know about Riley and that he was a prophet of sorts. When she heard this, Riley found herself curious and a bit disbelieving.

However, when her clones informed her of what the man claimed to know of her, it left Riley dumbfounded. The man, whom was known throughout the religion as Kane, spoke of her as a tired goddess. One that watched in displeasure as man destroyed the world around him. He spoke of a being of such power she could shatter the moon, and reshape the earth. And most importantly, he spoke of how she was amongst them. How this goddess lived amongst humanity as a person. This was the part that really intrigued Riley. Hell, the guy even knew her fake name as Ralael, which she had never given to the people of Columbia.

It was Madara that hypothesized when he heard this, that this man might have been someone she had met during one of her time traveling escapades and now he was spreading a religion about her.

This religion's name was, 'The path of Unification'. And from what Riley could gather about their ideals, they were a very open yet very closed of community. Basically, they accepted newcomers all the time but they watched the newcomers closely, this was a group that didn't just accept you because you claimed to follow their ideals, you had to show it through your actions. The group was alright with self service so long as it didn't destroy others, and they also didn't mind fighting, so long as the person you fought could defend themselves, and you had a reason for fighting. Basically, they were alright with a person defending themselves, up to and including taking someones life in defense of their own.

When it came to charity, the group had very interesting ideals on it. If someone had done something to earn such a reward, even if they weren't a park of the organization, they got it. Meaning if you were a good person and you spent your free time helping people, then suddenly got into financial trouble, there was a good chance that this religion would step in and help you. The group was about raising yourself up and looking out for those that tried. When it came to the homeless, instead of offering them charity the group helped them get jobs, and offered housing for them while they got on their feet. This ensured that people got off the streets and helped to keep Columbia's homeless population to under one percent.

One of the groups biggest tenets was hard work, and when it came down to it, their whole code was a synch to live by. It especially emphasized family, in whatever form that took. To those who followed this religion, they protected their families and those they viewed as family with fierce determination.

And when it came to worship, they kowtowed to a wrathful goddess. The people revered the goddesses power. They worshiped her strength, and depictions of angelic statues now littered Columbia. Kane claimed that Ralael was a being of infinite wrath and unimaginable compassion. To those the goddess loved, she would defend them with all of her might. To those she despised well… one only needed to look at what had happened in Columbia to understand the wrath of the goddess.

Luckily those that followed the path of Unification, never tried to force their beliefs on others, as that went against one of their major tenets. They believed that one must choose to dedicate themselves to this path, and at it's end, those that lived good and decent lives, would find paradise.

It was learning all of this that nearly confirmed Madara's suspicious in Riley's mind. Seeing the way that Columbia was now, Riley didn't necessarily think this religion was a bad thing. It was very obvious that Kane had met Riley before, as he knew her identity as Ralael and urged people to follow many of her beliefs. She had asked her clones what had happened to Kane and apparently he had left Columbia five years after arriving, and they had no clue where he had gone. Since they were only clones, and thus didn't have her Rinne Sharingan, that meant Riley couldn't have them track him, and because they were wood clones in particular, she wouldn't receive their memories when they dissipated, so she couldn't just familiarize herself with Kane's magic, and track him from their memories.

Nowadays the city was run by Daisy Fitzroy's grandson, Mathew Fitzroy. He was in his thirties and had a definite eye for politics. Columbia, it seems, was doing fine. With that knowledge Riley left her clones in the city and returned home. She decided to leave Columbia be for now, as she was more interested in trying to track Kane and see if he had started any other religions in the muggle world that she was unaware of.

It was during this time that Kurama came to a conclusion, he informed Riley of the power of belief, and that by having followers, people who worshiped her, it would make her stronger. That's how the Sage of Six Paths had overpowers Kaguya. He had the power of belief on his side. The people worshipped him and it made him strong enough to contend with the Rabbit Goddess and the Ten Tails. Riley could gain strength from belief as well, hell anyone could. Kurama believed he had found the source of Riley's strength when she was just a child. Sure she was a prodigy and sure she had Madara, but she managed to activate her Rinnegan at a day old, that was something incredible, as it took Madara losing his whole family and having his life shattered to activate his. Kurama believed that it was because of the belief's of the people of Columbia and probably others that granted her power when she was younger. It made her grow stronger, faster.

Riley actually found herself agreeing with Kurama. I mean by the time she was ten, she was probably as strong as a Sannin and in the same breath she had a lot more chakra then them. The worship of these people had finally answered the question as to why Riley was so powerful when she was younger, and it also explained why she grew in power so quickly now. While Kurama had always believed that the Rinne Sharingan was to blame for Riley's rapid growth in power, now he wasn't so sure. Now he believed it was a combination of the two, the belief of people, and her eyes.

Regardless, now Riley wanted to locate Kane or his descendants. She wanted to know who he was. He claimed to be a prophet, meaning that, in his mind at least, Ralael spoke through him, or delivered messages to him. Riley was curious about this so once returning home she began to search for other religions or cults sprouting up about her.

Nothing major had come up, but she kept searching. The only other interesting thing that had occurred recently was that Riley released Songbird from **Kamui** and he now hid in Hashirama's forest, waiting on Elizabeth to call on him for something.

"Hey Riley, come look at this." Katie called her over. Riley broke from her reflection of the past few days and glanced over to Katie whom was waiving her into the store. With a sigh, Riley smiled and headed over.

Later that night, Riley was awoken from her bed by a rush of memories. One of her clones had just found something she had been searching for, for a while. Riley quickly dressed and headed down to Lucy's house. She stood outside for several moments before knocking on the door.

Loud barking greeted her as she heard Lucy's puppy begin to yap in response to the noise. A few moments passed and the door opened revealing a disgruntled looking Lucy, whom seemed upset with being woken at such an hour.

"Hello, Lucy. I'm sorry to bother you so early but… I wanted to inform that… I found him." Riley told her. Lucy was quiet for a second as she processed Riley's words. Finally, after a few moments the sleepiness drained from her face and she locked eyes with Riley.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yes. He's back in Kamakura." Riley informed her.

"Kamakura? What is he doing there?" Lucy asked, confused by that notion. Kamakura was where his family died, why would he ever return to such a place?

"He's going to school at the local university. He's also running an inn of sorts with his cousin." Riley replied.

"His cousin…? Yes… that girl. … … … How did he look? Was he alright? Did he seem happy?" Lucy began to pry for information.

"I only have what my clones saw to go off of, but… he looked fine. He seemed well kept, well nourished. He seemed like a healthy teenage boy. He's living with his cousin and two other girls at the inn. He seemed happy from what my clone saw." Riley replied.

Lucy had a distant look about her as she ran Riley's words through her mind. After a few moments she glanced at Riley, she looked like she wanted to ask her something but she couldn't find the words.

"You want to see him yourself?" Riley asked.

"Yes. Could you… take me to see him. I have to see… see if he remembers..." Lucy stated after a moment of silence. Riley nodded in reply and Lucy quickly stepped back inside and got dressed, after stepping out, she took Riley's hand and Riley drew the two of them into **Kamui**.

- **Kamakura-**

Lucy had to shield her eyes for a few moments. It was night time in Britain but daytime in Kamakura. The two were standing on a street in town overlooking the ocean. Lucy stared out at the ocean for several moments. She never thought she would come back to this place, in fact, she never 'wanted' to come back. A few moments passed before she felt Riley tap her shoulder and point down the street.

Lucy followed her direction and it led her to seeing him. Her eyes fell on her old friend sitting down the street outside some store. He was sitting with a brown haired woman whom Lucy recognized as Kouta's cousin. Nearby was a younger girl with dark hair, whom was playing with a small puppy, and sitting nearby watching the two was another young woman with long dark hair whom was smiling at the two and giggling at their antics.

"That seems to be his new family. Those he lives with. The older girl is a friend of his cousin. The younger is a street urchin he offered his home too. He seems like a kind young man." Riley stated. Meanwhile, Lucy was transfixed on her old friend.

He seemed to be listening to his cousin talk about something, his focus entirely on whatever she was asking him about. Lucy felt her chest tighten, he looked much like he did, all those year ago. She could still remember when he had found her in the forest and befriended her. She could still remember him spending time with her and filling her life with happiness in ways she had never known. And she most certainly remembered when her jealousy consumed all of that. She remembered how she had killed dozens of people, in a violent rage, and how she had tracked him down and murdered his sister and father.

She needed to know now. She needed to know if he remembered, if he did, then she would allow him his revenge. If he didn't, then Riley was right, it would be best to simply let him forget and move on.

With her head covered by a snow cap Lucy headed towards him, she was followed distantly by Riley whom was watching the scene with a keen interest.

Just as Lucy got within fifteen feet of her old friend, she paused. She looked unsure, nervous. Like she didn't know how to approach the situation.

Seeing her stall, Riley gave a glance at the small group then looked down at the small puppy. It glanced in her direction and she quickly cast a genjutsu on it. With a loud bark it dashed over to Kouta's school bag which sat near when he was siting. The dog buried it's head in the bag and pulled out a piece of paper and made a dash for it. The girls started to laugh as Kouta shot to his feet to chase the little dog, when he noticed it stealing his homework.

"Hey! Bring that back!" He called after the pup as it dashed over to Lucy. Riley meanwhile, disappeared under a genjutsu and sat back and watched.

Lucy knelt down as the pup ran up to her and took the paper from it's mouth. Lucy patted the small dog on it's head as Kouta finally got up to him.

"What's gotten in to you today Wanta?" Kouta asked as Lucy rose to her feet and offered the piece of paper back to him.

"Sorry about that. Oh, thanks." He said with a grateful smile, as he reached out and took hold of the paper. He paused though when he got a look at Lucy's face. For a moment, Lucy thought he recognized her and it was obvious that he remembered something, but after blinking a few times and shaking his head he took the piece of paper and knelt down to pick up the small dog that was now barking at Lucy.

"It was no problem." Lucy stated, still waiting to see if he would remember anything.

"Thanks again." Kouta said with a smile as he turned and headed back to his group, whom were watching him and giggling, all the while the pup continued to bark. Lucy stared after him for several moments as he made it back to his group before turning and walking off. Riley kept an eye on Kouta as Lucy walked past her, and she noticed him glance in Lucy's direction a few times. It was obvious that he remembered something, but it too buried. It would take something traumatic to reawaken those memories. With a nod, Riley turned and followed after Lucy.

The two walked for several moments until Lucy stepped into a back alley and let out a loud sigh.

"He remembered something." She noted as she stared off into space.

"Not remembered. He recalled something. A fragment of a memory. A glimpse of something buried. His mind has locked away the painful memories in order to protect itself. What you saw was recall. Even if you had spent time talking to him I doubt he would remember you. If seeing you, and hearing your voice didn't break through the wall, then I doubt he'd be able to remember on his own. Something immense would be needed to unlock those memories." Riley replied. From under her genjutsu, Riley was able to use **Legilimency** to peak into Kouta's mind. The recall he had was just a flicker of an image. Nothing more.

The two stood in silence for a long time as Lucy looked to be deep in thought. After about five minutes had passed, Riley finally spoke. "What are you gonna do?"

Lucy looked at her, and Riley saw a profound sadness enter into Lucy's eyes. "I'm going to do what's right. He's happy. That's all I ever wanted for him. If he doesn't remember me… or what I did. Then it's best I let him forget. I loved him… and I still love him… but… I can't hurt him again. If he can't remember me, then there's no reason for me to be around him. I don't want to cause him more pain. I'm gonna do what you said. I'll carry this with me, for the rest of my life… but at least I know."

Lucy's reply was accentuated by deep seated sadness and regret. Riley stared at her, knowing that there was nothing that could ever forgive the horrible things she had done, but the regret in Lucy's eyes… it was pure.

"The pain… it'll subside one day. All you can do is move on. Keep living." Riley told her.

"No… there's one more thing I can do." Lucy stated as she turned and headed off. Riley followed after her.

Lucy led her through the town and up into the forest, eventually they found there way to a clearing where Lucy knelt before a tree.

"What is this place?" Riley inquired.

"This is where I buried my first friend." Lucy replied as she knelt before the grave of the puppy she had befriended during her time in the orphanage. The puppy that had been killed because of her.

Riley approached her and knelt next to her. She offered the grave a silent nod before glancing at Lucy.

"This is where I became her. This is where I embraced the person that killed Kouta's family and killed so many people." Lucy explained, her eyes transfixed on the grave.

"I see." Riley said with a nod. For several moments the two were silent before Riley glanced at Lucy with a quizzical look.

"This is where I became Lucy. And this is where Lucy stays. There is no way for me to apologize to Kouta for what I've done. But at the very least… I can make sure, she never hurts any innocent people ever again. Lucy was born here… and this is where she stays. She'll always be a part of me… but… I can't live with myself, being her. I want to be the person I was when Kouta and I were friends. I want to be happy. So she'll stay here… and I'll hope… every day, that I never have reason to call on her. I'll protect what I care about now. I'll keep myself, and that which I cherish safe." Lucy stated as she placed a hand on the grave. A single tear streaked down her cheek as she did, and she let out a loud sigh as she finished speaking.

"If you'll no longer be Lucy… then what should I call you?" Riley inquired, as she glanced at her friend.

"Lucy was the name the scientists gave me. I kept it, because it was the name of a monster. I don't want to be that monster anymore. For so long I've been afraid of the voice inside. It always spoke of their betrayal of how people would hurt me. And it was right, and because of it, I did terrible things. But ever since I met you… the voice is silent. It's quiet, only ever whispering for me to stay close to you." Lucy explained.

"You're a half demon. That voice you are hearing is probably the dark magic within your soul. Demons are dark creatures. They are violent and vicious. That voice in your head is probably the manifestation of your demonic instincts." Riley suggested.

"And yet… for some reason… it tells me to spend time with you. It's never done that before… and I don't know why it thinks I can trust you. Why it constantly tells me to seek you out… every time I listen to the voice in my head… someone gets hurt, or dies. Now it's telling me to do something I actually want to do… and I'm afraid. Afraid because I don't want to hurt you. Or the people you love. I see you with them… those girls… and I can't help but feel jealous. All I've ever wanted in my life is someone to look at me, the way you look at them. Only now do I realize… I can never have that, so long as I am Lucy." Lucy replied as she rose to her feet and turned to stare at Riley whom did the same.

"I wont be Lucy anymore. She stays here. Where she was born. My name is Kaede. It's the name I was born with. And it's who I want to be." The now names Kaede revealed.

"Kaede huh? It's a beautiful name. I know it was hard for you to come here today. I know you must have spent the last several weeks thinking about today… I'm happy I could help you. And… I want you to know something as well." Riley stated with a kind smile.

"What?" Lucy inquired curiously. She was then quickly surprised as Riley wrapped her in a warm hug.

"You have me Kaede. You have friend who love you. If you need me as a friend, I'll be there for you. If you want me as something more, then I want you to know that I've thought about it as well. I want to know you, to see into your heart. All you have to do, is open the door, and I'll be there. Come hell or high water, I'm your friend." Riley whispered into her friends ear. After a moment she heard Kaede let out a light whimper and wrap her arms around Riley. The two held each other in an embrace for another thirty seconds before separating. Riley sported a kind smile, while Kaede now wore a light blush and a small smile.

"Let's go home." Riley stated, earning a nod of agreement from her friend.

Using **Kamui** Riley quickly returned them to Britain, and back to Kaede's home. Riley left her friend whom sported a happy smile as she knelt and played with her puppy upon their return. Riley didn't know what it would lead to, but she was sure that a wall had been broken between her and Kaede.

Riley returned to her room after saying goodbye to Kaede. She found her mate's awake and waiting for her when she walked in.

"Where were you?" Katie inquired with a grin.

"Helping a friend." Riley replied as she crawled into bed with them.

The ladies shared looks but quickly settled in with their lover, they all quickly fell into a peaceful sleep.

- **The next day-**

"Are you ready?" Riley asked Katie. The two stood close to each other, ready to finally use one of the time turners with their names on it.

"Yeah." Katie said with a nod.

"Good luck you two." Fleur told them.

"Stay safe." Luna added.

"Yeah, stay safe." Daphne agreed.

Elizabeth sat nearby watching with keen interest as Riley and Katie prepared to depart.

"Let's do this." Riley stated as she activated the time turner and once again the world descended into blackness.

Just like before Riley awoke to the sound of the ocean. She opened her eyes and found herself sitting near Katie. Both of them were in a boat that was drifting closer to a lighthouse.

"This is the exact same as the last time." Riley noted while Katie let out a shiver and cast a warming charm on herself. It was freezing here. It must have below twenty degrees out here.

"So… you think our child is also from Columbia?" Katie inquired as their boat made it to some steps and the two stepped off of it.

"Hm… maybe. This lighthouse looks a bit different. But this is exactly how the last trip started. Taking a boat to a lighthouse." Riley stated as they walked up the steps. It was the middle of the night, but the moon was full. The two quickly found a door and stepped inside. When they did, a light came on revealing a wide open room with a massive statue of a man. This statue bore a tattered banner that red, 'No Gods or Kings, only Men.'.

The statue itself was defiled with paint of blood, and written over the banner in paint was the word 'liar'. Around the room, spray painted on the wall were words like, 'The lamb will guide us', 'paradise reborn', and 'Big Sister is always watching'.

"This is different." Riley noted.

"Wow… I think someone disagreed with that sentiment." Katie noted as she looked at the statue. She then glanced at Riley and had to stop herself from laughing. Hearing her laughter Riley glanced at her and noticed Katie pointing at her. She glanced down and made a face as she realized the reason for Katie's laughter. Riley was wearing some god awful pink dress, that looked like it was pulled straight from the seventies. Riley quickly transfigured it and her shoes into more sensible clothes and then checked to make sure her hair wasn't up in some strange honey bee style like it have been before. Katie was also transfiguring her clothes as well, the two were quickly in jeans, t-shirts and tennis shoes.

"Well… now that that's outta the way, let's see where this leads." Riley stated as she pointed at stairs that led down.

Katie nodded and the two proceeded down. They quickly found themselves standing before what looked like a large open sphere. The two shared a glance before stepping, into the sphere.

"I'm guessing we're going down?" Katie inquired. Riley nodded in agreement with her assessment and pulled a lever within the sphere. The door to the sphere closed and sealed, and the sphere lowered into the water.

" **This is interesting."** Kurama noted from within Riley's mind.

"Must be some sort of underwater base." Riley theorized as they lowered deeper into the water. Katie meanwhile was staring out the open window that was the door, in amazement. After a few moments a screen fell over the window blocking her view a projector on the ceiling turned on.

It was old school, definitely from the sixties or seventies, after a few moments of running a picture lit up the screen and a voice filled the submersible.

" _I'm Andrew Ryan… and I'm here to ask you a question. Is a man not entitled to the sweat of his brow? No says the man in Washington, it belongs to the poor. No says the man in the Vatican, it belongs to god. No says the man in Moscow, it belongs to everyone. I rejected those answers… instead, I chose something different. I chose, the impossible… I chose… Rapture!"_ And as the voice said that, the screen rolled up, revealing a massive city before them.

Riley and Katie felt their jaws drop open. This city was huge. At least as big as Columbia if not larger. How in the fuck did anyone manage this? Was the thought that surged through both of their minds. Then, for Riley at least… it clicked. Fink had been watching a group of people through one of Elizabeth's tears. People who lived underwater. These were those people. Riley felt a massive grin tear across her face. Just from what she knew from Fink's memories… the things she would find in this city, would definitely serve her well in the future.

" _A city, where the artist would not fear the sensor. Where the scientist would not be bound by petty morality. Where the great, would not be constrained by the small. And with the sweat of your brow… rapture can become your city as well."_ The voice finished saying. As it did, Riley spotted something heading towards them. It she stared at it for a moment before activate a portion of her intangibility and pushing her hand through submersible's wall. She released a blasting curse that detonated the incoming object, which she now recognized as a torpedo.

"It seems someone doesn't want us here." Katie noted as Riley pulled her hand from the wall. Luckily by that point the sub had made it to it's docking point in one of the buildings and began to rise.

"Get ready love. I think this is gonna get fun, real fast." Riley noted with a grin. Katie nodded and drew her wand. The two prepared themselves for their adventure, now that they had reached their destination. Rapture.

 **-To be continued-**

 _ **Alright guys, sorry for the wait. Shorter chapter then normal but I didn't want this chapter to be half about Lucy, half about Rapture, so I decided to end it here. Next chapter will be up in a few days. Hope you like the character building with Lucy, or Kaede now, and no I didn't just make that name up, Kaede is Lucy's real name if you've read the manga for Elfen Lied. I hope you all enjoy, and yes, this is bioshock 2, we'll be dealing with, not bioshock 1. I think you can guess who the child is. Also, hinted at a new religion popping up about Riley, figured it was time people started to worship her, plus if lends reasonable credit to how she grew so strong as a child before becoming a full blooded demon. Also, Kane is a crossover character from another universe, I'll leave it to you, which it is.**_


	73. Chapter 65

**Time for Rapture. Hope you enjoy, and sorry it's taken me so long to get this out. I haven't been gone, I've actually been going back and cleaning up the first few chapters. That has been why this has taken me so long. I hope you all enjoy and I hope those of you that enjoy rereading this story from the beginning find the chapters much easier to follow and much cleaner on the eyes. Anyway, time to begin.**

 **Broken Angel**

Chapter 65

Everything was dark and dank. As the two young woman stepped off the submersible, they found themselves in a decrepit and run down area. The place looked like it had been run down for years. The scent of rotting wood and stagnant water, filled the air. There was a cold humidity in the air, that lent a kind of graveyard-like feeling to the underwater city. It honestly felt like they were walking into a tomb.

"This is exactly what I wanted to see on a hunt for our missing child. A rundown city." Katie noted as she scanned the room. Katie found the whole concept to be both amazing and depressing. Amazing because it was a fucking city under the ocean, and it was massive, probably home to over four million people, maybe more. Though the sight was also depressing, since this amazing concept, this idea, had completely collapsed in on itself. This city was on it's last legs. If it wasn't for the torpedo that tried to end them, Katie would have assumed the city was long abandoned.

"Gods this place is loud. I know you can't hear it, but with my senses I can hear whispers echoing all over the place. Make no mistake… we are not alone." Riley replied. Hearing that, Katie nodded and pulled out her wand. Riley also allowed her demonic features to show, seeing how decrepit this place was, and feeling all of the malice and chaos emanating from whatever lived here, gave Riley the feeling that once again, she'd probably need to enact a purge.

"How the hell does someone even do this? I mean… a city this big? Underwater?" Katie inquired as the two moved forward.

"I've seen this place. You remember the guy who made the vigors, Fink? He'd taken the idea from something he had seen through one of Elizabeth's tears. I think this was the place. It seems so familiar to me, and I can only envision it, through Fink's eyes. I think this was the city he'd seen through the tears, this is where he got the ideas for the Vigors and his machines. He created them using some sort of sea slug that possessed a kind of substance in it's body that allowed a person to alter their genetic sequence, giving them the ability to use magic even if they weren't born with it." Riley explained as they entered into a hallway.

"Wow… that's… that's pretty amazing. So you think we might find some of those slugs down here? They could be incredibly valuable if we could get our hands on some." Katie noted as they continued to walk.

"I agree. First though, we need to locate our child, then we'll sack the city." Riley replied. Just then, the sound of a speaker turning on, echoed through the hall, and both girls dropped to a knee.

" _This is Doctor Sofia Lamb, with a message to the people._ _Remember,_ _Big Sister is always watching, T_ _o steal Adam, is to steal from the Rapture Famil_ _y, your Family."_ They both heard echo over the speakers.

"That was foreboding." Katie noted.

"Indeed." Riley agreed. Right then, the two exited from the hallway they were in, and into a large open room. Written on one of the walls was a message in white paint. It said 'Believe in the daughter of the Lamb. Believe in Salvation.'

The two stared at the message for a moment, Katie found it odd, but Riley, was getting different vibes from it. To her… it sounded like a clue.

"What are you thinking?" Katie inquired when she noticed her lover staring at the message intently.

"Elizabeth was a child referred to by the people of Columbia as the 'Lamb'. I'm wondering if this 'daughter of the lamb' could be who we're looking for." Riley responded.

"It might also be whomever 'Big Sister' is." Katie offered up, earning a nod of agreement from Riley.

The two were silent for a moment before Riley let out a loud sigh. "Standing around here wont bring us closer to finding answers. Let's go."

Katie nodded in agreement and the two proceeded into another hallway. This one had a glass exterior showing the ocean around them. Katie took a moment to stop and stare out at the surrounding buildings and sea life.

"I don't know what happened here to leave this place so run down but at it's peek, I bet this place was a sight to behold." Katie stated as she stared at a passing school of jellyfish.

"I'm not sure what led to this city becoming what it is. All I can feel emanating from it is insanity, chaos, and fanatic devotion to something. There are many strong beings present in the city, and on the opposite side is something immensely powerful. I think that might be the 'child of the lamb'." Riley stated in reply as the extended her senses to blanket the city.

Just from what Riley could feel, this place was worse then Columbia or Konoha. Death and Carnage were a way of life for whatever lived here.

"You said that the power on the opposite side of the city was stronger then the rest? Is it demonic, like... could it be our child?" Katie inquired.

"It's powerful. It has as much Chakra as an Elite Jonin but... I can't sense any demonic essence to it. Older Elizabeth did say though that without them using any of their Youki, they'll appear as regular humans. So the chances are good that the child of the lamb, is actually our child." Riley answered.

Katie looked thoughtful for several moments while Riley let out a growl. She absolutely did not like the feel of this place. Not so much for her being here, but this was the last place she would ever want to bring her mate or one of her children.

After a few more seconds of silence, Riley released five of the nine wraiths from her shadow. A sixth was hiding in Katie's shadow.

"Go." Riley commanded and the five that appeared raced ahead of them, vanishing from sight.

Katie didn't even need to ask. Riley's paranoia when it came to the protection of her mates was well known and understood at this point.

With that done the two continued. They were greeted to more insane bable written on the walls.

"What happened here?" Katie found herself asking.

"A lot." Riley answered. Right about then she felt one of her wraiths send her a message. It was a warning about a group of people in the next room.

"Company." Riley warned aloud as she gestured to the room ahead. Katie nodded and took a deep breath. With how bad this place felt, along with the insane bable written all over the place, she knew that the chances were good that this encounter would end in a fight.

The two entered the next room, wands drawn. They stalked silently through the room until they came upon an interesting sight. Three men were standing over a corpse. They looked to be looting the body.

"Hurry up! Take back what that thief took!" One of the men shouted.

Riley and Katie moved closer, both perfectly silent. Once closer they got a better look at the group. Katie had to cover her mouth to avoid letting out a startled gasp. The group of men were horribly disfigured. It was obvious they had once been human but now they looked awful.

Their bodies were thin and gangly. Many of them had bloated welts adorning their flesh, speaking of which, their flesh was pale and murky, almost translucent in some areas. Their lips were swollen and many of them were completely hairless. Their clothes were ratty and unkempt and even from a distance, they smelled awful. Katie had to supress a gag as the smell of rotting fish filled her nose.

"Fuck." Riley swore, her heightened sense of smell more assaulted by the rotting scent.

Her voice caused all three men to spin towards her.

"Look what we got 'ere two pretty little fishes wen' and got themselves lost." One of the fish faced fuckers stated as he raised a crowbar and took a step towards them.

"I wonder if these pretty little fishes have any Adam on them?" Another wondered aloud.

"Well, let's find out." The last of the trio growled before charging at them with a knife. One of Riley's tails shot forward at lightning fast speed, spearing the man through the chest. The other two swore loudly as Katie fired a banishing charm at the closest sending him flying back into a pillar.

The last of the trio was bisected by a wraith that emerged from the shadows behind it.

"What happened to them?" Katie asked as she knelt over one of the bodies. Riley quickly ripped her tail from the one she had speared and knelt next to Katie.

"If I had to guess, it was that genetic substance I was referring to earlier. Whatever it is, it's genetically altering their bodies and minds to grant them increased abilities or access to certain magic. The amount of magic they possess is much higher then a muggle but not quite at the level of a muggleborn. I'm guessing, the mutations are due to the fact that they lack bodies capable of withstanding immense physical alterations, like those of magicals. A person born with a high amount of magic, is much more adaptable then someone without. They're mutating their bodies beyond their ability to maintain it." Riley guessed as she used medical chakra to scan the body of the man Katie was crouching over. After a few moments, Riley drank in the man's soul and got a fuller picture.

Through his memories she learned more about Adam and Rapture. She learned of Andrew Ryan and his utopia. She learned of Sofia Lamb and her Altruistic belief and most importantly, she learned a bit more about the daughter of the Lamb. Eleanor. Their Savior. Eleanor was meant to become the worlds first Utopian. She was meant to be completely selfless, helping others and society without any thought to her own benefit.

Riley felt her fists clench involuntarily, as she pictures this young woman being subjected to who knows what kind of mental and physical trauma to turn her into this Utopian. If this Eleanor Lamb was the child they were looking for, Riley would be sure to have words with Doctor Sofia Lamb.

Letting out a sigh, Riley searched more through his mind.

The biggest problem she encountered as she looked at the man's memories was how broken and disjointed they were. Adam had not only destroyed his body but also his mind. While she now knew more about where they were, it brought up more questions then answers. It also seemed that by consuming Adam taken from the body of someone else, they would gain some of that person's memories. This caused many people in the city to develop mental disorders as they were forced to deal with memories that didn't belong to them.

After a few moments of looking through the rest of the man's memories Riley moved on to the other two. Their memories added a bit more to the picture. A civil war. An attack on new years day and the Little Sisters.

Riley let out an audible snarl.

"What?" Katie asked as she heard the animalistic snarl escape from Riley's lips.

"Children. Little Girls. That's how they harvest Adam. The substance I was talking about earlier... they place those sea slugs into the girls bodies and turn them into factories that produce Adam. The girls drink blood to retrieve and create Adam from it." Riley replied, her eyes now glowing red with anger.

"That's... monstrous. Who could do such a thing?" Katie muttered out in shock as she glanced back down at the deformed bodies.

"People... desperate for power. They went and turned little girls into monsters. Dammit." Riley muttered in reply.

"You don't think our own child is one of these children, do you?" Katie inquired after a moment of thought.

"I'm starting to suspect." Riley replied as she rose to her feet. Katie was quick to follow as Riley headed towards the nearest door.

"What are you planning?" Katie asked as she noticed the focused look on her lover's face.

"I'm planning on killing every single person in this city, over four feet tall. That's what I'm planning on doing." Riley replied with an almost animalistic snarl.

"Were all of them in on this?" Katie inquired as they entered another hallway.

"Yes. The people of this city became addicted to Adam. The ability to genetically modify themselves and become better then they were before. They became so transfixed on this addiction that when the Little Sisters started to appear en masse, no one said a word. They all wanted Adam. The few who rejected Adam, were quickly killed off by the overwhelming number of addicts. Splicers. These people... they're just like the people of Columbia. They have no idea the power they are fucking with. Adam... from Fink's memories, I can discern that it's a magical substance that allows for alterations in the bodies of organics. The slugs use it to adapt to the hostile conditions of the sea floor. People... can use it to do anything. Make themselves stronger. Faster. Smarter. It can give them the ability to perform magic... " Riley answered as they entered another room.

"So... if you got ahold of it... could you use it to give muggles magical power? Could you make them like us?" Katie inquired curiously.

"Yes. I could. In fact... I'm already sort of doing it. Fink's grasp of the uses of Adam is at once, better then the people of Rapture, and yet at the same time, it's much more limited. When I left Columbia, I ensured that the people would keep using the Vigors and Salts. Those in power kept the people from becoming too addicted to the stuff, and with constant exposure, that magical power of their society rose to a level where almost all of them would be considered squibs without the use of Vigors. I'd say in another one maybe two hundred years of use, they'll have the power to do basic level magic." Riley replied.

Katie looked to be deep in thought as Riley answered her question. The possibility of giving muggles the ability to use magic, it was quite an interesting thought. Technology could do an immense amount, and Katie was often blown away by the things muggles could do without magic, but magic, without any doubt, was the ultimate force in the universe. It predated life and death, it had existed since the dawn of existence. Hell, magic may have even existed before time came into being, that was how grand magic's power was. To be able to use such power was a great gift, and to bestow the ability on those without, there was no greater gift in all the world, from Katie's point of view.

She was brought out of her musings when she heard someone speaking to themselves, not that far away. Her head shot right, just in time to see a Splicer digging through trash. She moved to raise her wand, only to stop as a wraith emerged from the shadows and impaled the man with it's sword.

"I think I might just hate this place more then Konoha." Riley muttered as she took in the surrounding street. The place was run down and desolate. The two young woman stood now on a deserted ruined street with buildings on either side. All of the buildings were deteriorating and the mere thought of anyone living in them, let alone children, was quite unnerving.

"This place used to be so full of life. Now look at it. I can't possibly imagine why anyone would want to remain in such a place. The sheer isolation from anyone sane would cause any reasonable person to leave as quickly as humanly possible." Riley stated as her eyes drifted over the destitution.

"To think... our own child lives in this place. I don't exactly know what I would have wanted for our child, but this certainly isn't it." Katie remarked as she heard a scream echo out from somewhere in the distance.

"I can only hope that the fates aren't as cruel as I fear them to be. I hope our child hasn't had to endure this place for long. I don't know how I'll feel if their life was as bad as this place is." Riley muttered out angrilly.

"Don't pretend you don't already plan on leveling this place. I know you Riley. If a single hair on our child's head has been touched, you're going to level this city to it's foundation. And I can't say I wouldn't join you." Katie stated, after hearing what Riley had muttered.

"You know me too well my love." Riley said with a chuckle. Moments afterwards, the two heard someone come running towards them from the end of the street.

They both glanced over as a splicer came running towards them armed with a pistol. He started firing at them, his shots flying high of their mark.

In a burst of speed Riley fired three small bone darts from her palm. All three sped through the air and pierced the charging man in the torso, all three bones hitting his heart.

"Where the hell do these guys keep coming from?" Katie inquired as the splicer fell to the ground and ceased to move.

"Let's move before more show up." Riley stated after a moment of silence.

Katie nodded and the two quickly moved down the street. As they moved past the man's body, Riley knelt down and picked up his revolver, after Columbia, Riley was starting to get the hang of using firearms and she was very interested in what could be done with them, when magic was involved. She already knew she could infuse bullets with magic, but what about the gun itself? It warranted looking into.

Meanwhile, Katie quickly cast a protective shield around herself. It was the same one, that the Legion had developed when preparing to assault the Hellsing mansion.

After that was done, the two began moving forward. Riley had a general idea of where she was through the memories of the dead splicers but even so, their minds had deteriorated so badly that most of what they knew was literal facts. Andrew Ryan, bad. Big Daddy, bad. Do not touch little Sisters if you value your life. Little Sisters have Adam. You want Adam. These were the simplistic thoughts that the splicers seemed to know. Anything other then that, was their shattered memories and what little psyche they had left.

"How are you feeling?" Riley inquired as she heard Katie let out a loud sigh.

Katie didn't respond immediately. Her attention was directed towards a small porcelain doll that lay discarded in the corner. It took Riley placing a hand on her shoulder to break her out of her stupor. When she finally did she spoke. "I'm worried Riley. What if our child is one of these pschopaths? What are we going to do if they've been driven insane by this place?"

"If our child has been affected by this place, we'll take care of them. If they've been hurt we'll help heal them. It'll be alright my love. Everything will be alright." Riley replied, offering her mate a smile as she did.

"I hope you're right. This place is just giving me such a bad feeling. I can't help but expect the worst." Katie stated with another sigh. She was deeply worried that her child could have lived a horrible life.

"Expect the worst. Hope for the best. It's a good code to live by." Riley stated.

Katie nodded in agreement and the two continued forward. They entered into a large open room, where ten splicers stood gathered around a vent in the wall, they were bowing to it, worshiping it like it was some sort of holy relic. The sound of the door closing behind Riley and Katie, alerted the splicers to their presence.

"Hey!" One shouted as he spotted the two. In a flash, Riley sent out a cutting curse which bisected eight out of the ten splicers, whom had risen to their feet. The other two who were still on their knees, let out startled cries and curse, they were quickly silenced as they caught shuriken to the face, courtesy of Katie.

"That was easy." Katie noted as they approached the vent.

"Remember, they're just humans, and crazy ones at that. Just because they look like deformed fish faced fuckers, doesn't mean they're any less fragile." Riley replied as she examined the vent that the splicers were worshipping.

She heard someone breathing within the vent and quickly activated her **Byakugan**. Hidden just out of sight in the vent was a small child. Activating **Kamui** Riley reached through the vent and plucked the child from it. This drew a startled cry from what was revealed to be a little girl. This girl couldn't have been older then six or seven, her skin was pale and sickly, her eyes a bright glowing yellow, and her clothes a simple tattered dress, no shoes.

Riley set the child onto the floor, as she realized what she had found, a little sister.

The child's eyes shot to Riley and for a second, Riley expected her to scream and draw in one of the Big Daddies to protect her, but instead the child cocked her head, and then smiled. "Mommy!" The girl shouted happily as she hugged Riley's legs.

"What?" Was the first question that shot out of Katie's mouth. Riley meanwhile was stunned for several seconds before she knelt down in front of the smiling little girl.

She found that the child had no demonic blood, what so ever. This couldn't have been her and Katie's child, but then why would the child call her mommy? Was it because she was a woman? That didn't sound right, as from the knowledge she had gained from the dead splicers, the children saw pretty much everyone who wasn't a big daddy as a stranger.

Staring into the child's eyes, Riley entered into her mind. What she found was a garbled mess of conditioning and psychological manipulations. The thought made her blood boil, but before she could dwell on it for too long, she found a link, into the girl's mind, leading to somewhere else. She followed the Link back to it's source and came upon a very powerful mind. One infused with the knowledge of hundreds of people, perhaps even thousands.

"Hello?" Riley heard, as whomever's head she was in, detected her presence.

"Hello." Riley responded as she encountered a physical representation of whomever this was. The person was a teenage girl, between the ages of sixteen and nineteen. She had dark hair, pale skin, and wore a white dress. Her face reminded Riley a lout of Katie's, but her eyes were unmistakable they were a light blue color, but their size and shape was almost exactly like Riley's.

Riley allowed her mental probe to take on her own physical appearance and the young girl let out a startled gasp.

It took Riley a moment to remember that she was sporting her demonic appendages and thus didn't look human. She was about to correct that when the young woman muttered out something. "Mother?"

"You've seen me before?" Riley asked as she grew more suspicious that this was her child.

"Yes. I've seen you in my dreams. I've heard your voice, whispering at the edge of my mind. And those wings..." The young woman replied as she glanced down at her hand, revealing a pitch black feather in her palm. Riley's eyes widened and she mentally slapped herself, she had completely forgotten that each of her children had been given one of her feathers and that she could locate them through it.

"You... you're the one from my dream? You're my mother. My real mother." The young woman stated as her mental projection approached Riley's.

"Your real mother? ... ... Eleanor Lamb, I presume." Riley guessed after a moment.

"Yes..." The now revealed Eleanor replied.

"My name is Riley. How did you know Sofia wasn't your real mother?" Riley inquired as she now stood no more then a foot away from her daughter's projection.

"I've never felt that bond. I've known since I was a child that the person I've seen in my dreams was my real parent. Whenever I saw you, I knew you were my mother. When I was a teenager, I heard one of the doctors who examined my blood say something about me having none of the same characteristics as Sofia Lamb." Eleanor replied as she reached out to touch Riley's cheek. The contact wasn't a physical one, merely the joining of two minds. Seeing the feather and feeling Eleanor's mind proved beyond a shadow of a doubt that Eleanor was her child. Riley took this opportunity to Link their two minds, forming a bond between them.

"Follow me." Riley stated, she then quickly retreated back into the mind of the little Sister and then back into her own.

It took only a moment but she felt Eleanor follow her through the new bond and into Riley's mind.

The two now stood in Riley's mindscape, Eleanor stared at Riley, amazed by her features and otherworldly beauty, while Riley stared at her daughter, memorizing every detail of her daughter's appearance.

"You look so much like Katie." Riley noted.

"Who?" Eleanor asked in reply.

In response to her question, Riley created an image if Katie in her mindscape.

"Wow. She's really beautiful. Who is she?" Eleanor inquired with a curious look.

"Your mother." Riley replied.

"My mother? But I thought..." Eleanor began but Riley cut her off.

"I am the mother that sired you. Katie is the one that carried or might carry you one day." Riley responded.

"How is that possible?" Eleanor inquired. She held the knowledge of countless individuals through the massive amount of Adam that was given to her by the family and yet, she had never heard of something like that before.

"Magic." Riley answered with a grin.

"Magic? Magic doesn't exist." Eleanor replied with a shake of her head.

"Then how are we speaking?" Riley responded with an amuses smile.

"I hold a mental link to the little sisters. I was able to form this connection by interacting with them. I'm... not sure of the exact mechanics behind it. But I assume that you were able to access my mental link to them and reach out to me." Eleanor replied.

"Logical." Riley noted with a nod, "But then how do you explain Adam giving people the ability to create fire from their fingertips? Or allow them to generate lightning from their bodies? Or what about the ability to freeze things? Adam allows for one to genetically manipulate their bodies, but how does it allow for these things? How does programing your genetics to give you the ability to shoot a blast of freezing cold air from your hands, actually allow you to do it? What is the physical process behind it? The answer is magic."

"And how do you come to that conclusion?" Eleanor inquired as the eyed Riley curiously.

"I am a creature of magic. Just look at me. How many people do you know with razor sharp teeth, wings, tails, and fire burning through their veins?" Riley inquired with a chuckle. At that Eleanor offered a nod, as Riley's demonic visage wasn't exactly what you would call a normal sight.

"But how do you 'know' magic is real? I grew up learning that fact, and things that are observable, are to be believed. Magic is just..." Eleanor still found it difficult to believe that Riley was telling the truth. Her whole life had been an overabundance of scientific research and fact. It's not that she didn't want to believe in the concept of magic, it's just that throughout her life, she had found that it was safer to hedge your bets on things that you could actually interact with. Things that were scientifically possible and explainable.

"I've lived with magic my whole life. It's hard to just explain to a person without being able to show them, so... you're just gonna have to take it on a bit of faith." Riley stated after a moment.

Eleanor offered a nod and the two were quiet for a moment before Eleanor gave her a curious look and then started to take in the surroundings of Riley's mindscape.

"What is this place?" She asked as she stared around in wonderment.

"My mindscape. A physical projection of my mind. I can show you how to make one if you want." Riley offered in reply. She didn't get an answer as Eleanor stared up at the sky and the clouds, she seemed almost mesmerized.

Riley eyed her for a moment, then glanced up at the sky. After a moment she realized just why the sight was so astounding for Eleanor and offered the girl a smile. "Is this your first time seeing it? The sky I mean?"

"Yes. I've never seen something so... beautiful. I've only ever read about the sky in books." Eleanor replied.

"Do you want to be free?" Riley asked.

"Yes. I'd been planning my escape for months now. I came close to having a way out... but Sofia caught me and destroyed any hope I had." Eleanor replied sadly.

"I never wanted any of my children to live the life I did when I was a child. I will free you from this prison. I'll take you to the surface and I'll let to experience life as it was meant to be experienced, with nothing but your own will to guide your actions and choices in life. I'll take you home." Riley stated, her eyes locked with Eleanor's.

"I have so many questions. How did I end up here? Where is home? Do I have other family? There's so much I want to know. I've seen you in my dreams since I was old enough to have dreams. I don't know if magic is real or not, but if it helps you to free me from this place, then I hope it's real." Eleanor stated after a moment.

"When we meet, I will answer all of your questions. But until then... have faith. I'll see you soon, my dear." Riley replied to her child.

"I'll be waiting... You're my only hope of escape now." Eleanor stated as her eyes fell to the ground.

"What happened? What did Sofia destroy?" Riley inquired when she noticed the crestfallen look on Eleanor's face.

"Subject Delta. I was bonded to him, when I became a Little Sister. Sofia had him killed, ten year ago. I've been trying to bring him back to life. I came so close, before Sofia caught me. She destroyed any chance I had an reviving the one person who could have helped me." Eleanor replied sounding angry and cheated.

"Who was he?" Riley inquired.

In response, an image appeared next to Eleanor, it was a big daddy. This one wasn't hunched over, and didn't look nearly as mutated as the others she'd seen from the minds of the splicers.

Riley focused on the image of the Big Daddy. She felt anger in her heart at hearing of her daughter's loneliness, as it reminded her so much of her own childhood. And then... for her to lose her only friend. It reminded Riley of Shisui. Riley quite literally had to stop herself from letting out an animalistic snarl. She no longer held any reservations. She would find Eleanor and slaughter every single person that had ever done her harm.

"I will make them pay for you loss, my dear. I will show you that magic does exist, and in freeing you from your prison, I will ensure every person that has ever brought you harm, dies a most terrible death." Riley replied, Eleanor could only stare back, mesmerized by Riley demonic features and glow of fire within her mother's veins.

"You were lost to this place, because of an accident. I will repay that failure, and ensure that the rest of your life, is filled with happiness. Hold on for just a little longer. We will meet in person, soon." Riley told her. Eleanor offered up a nod of agreement and the two separated, returning to the waking world.

Riley opened her eyes to find Katie standing next to her staring at her with a curious look.

"Riley?" Katie inquired as she glanced between Riley and the giggling Little Sister in front of her.

"Eleanor has missed you mommy. Find her and we can all go home." The child stated happily. Riley offered a nod and reached out to touch the back of the little girl's hand. A seal appeared there, which then quickly changed shape into a butterfly. The Child looked at the seal before letting out a giggle and darting off back towards the vent. Within a moment the giggling child was gone, and Riley was left staring out into space.

"Are you going to tell me what that was about?" Katie inquired.

"Eleanor Lamb is our daughter. She has a bond with all of the Little Sisters. I just spoke to her through that bond." Riley replied as she rose to her feet.

"You did? So... you know where she is?" Katie inquired with a hopeful look.

"Yes. I used the bond she had with the little sisters to form one of my own with her. I can feel her presence. It wont be hard to find her. However, there is something we need to do first." Riley responded as she rose to her feet and started to head towards the nearest door.

"What's that?" Katie asked as she followed.

"Kill every fucking splicer in this goddamn city." Riley replied with a snarl.

- **Elsewhere** -

Eleanor sat on a medical table in the Persephone penal colony. Nearby a group of doctors was going over her blood work. It had been nearly two hours since she had first met her true mother, or perhaps sire was a better word. In that time she had been thinking of all that she had learned recently. She had two mothers, which made having to call someone other then Delta, father a much less trying task. To her, Delta would always be her father, even if her hope of resurrecting him, had been dashed, she would always see him as such. But now she had family, Two mothers whom at this very moment, were fighting their way to her. Every few minutes or so, she would peek through the bond she now shared with Riley and see through her eyes. Her presence was always greeted with warmth from her real parent. Warmth she had never known under Sofia's cold 'caregiving'.

Every time she peaked through Riley's eyes, she witnessed the deaths of countless splicers. Her two mothers fought with unbelievable power and brutality. The splicers had no hope of stopping them. Eleanor watched as Riley speared three splicers with her tails, and then slammed them into a nearby wall. She watched through Riley's eyes, as Katie used magic to slice the leg off an advancing splicer, only to turn and draw a kunai, to block a pipe swing from another Splicer. She quickly engaged the man in a bout of physical strikes, demolishing him with her speed and strength.

She then watched as a Brute splicer charged at Riley and went to punch her with one of it's massive hands. Riley caught the fist without any difficulty at all, she then delivered her own strike to the end of the Splicer's fist causing his whole arm to explode in a shower of blood and bone. She then finished the Brute off when a bone burst from her palm and she drove it into the massive man's throat.

Occasionally beings draped in dark cloaks would emerge from the shadows armed with swords, and in a flash of steel a splicer would find his head removed, only for the wraith to vanish back into the shadows.

Eleanor allowed herself to return to the waking world, she could hear a splicer whispering to Sofia not far from where she sat.

"Mum, Gracie's calling." The splicer whispered.

Sofia nodded and walked over to a nearby terminal. It sprung to life as Grace Holloway's image appeared on the monitor.

"What is it, Grace?" Sofia Lamb inquired.

"Doctor Lamb, you know I wouldn't've called if there wasn't an issue. I've got two woman down here in Pauper's Drop, and they're causing one heck of racket. I don't know who they are, or where they came from. They just showed up about an hour ago and have been slaughtering my people left and right. They're tearing the Drop apart. And I've been hearing whispers of people hiding in shadows, killin' everyone." Grace replied sounding agitated and somewhat concerned.

"What do we know of these people, Grace?" Sofia inquired. All attention in the room was on the monitors even the doctors were listening in to the conversation. Because of this, no one noticed the smirk that appeared on Eleanor's face. While Eleanor would admit that she liked Grace, the woman was one of Sofia's biggest supporters and Grace cared more for Sofia then she did Eleanor. Eleanor had stopped feeling anything positive about that woman the moment she destroyed any chance of bringing Delta back. With that in mind, anything that ruined Sofia Lamb's day was alright in Eleanor's book.

"I don't know much about the one's hiding in the shadows but the other two I've seen with my own eyes. There's two of them Doctor Lamb. One is a young woman, no older then Eleanor. Dark hair, dark eyes, and mighty pissed off about somethin'. The other... I don't even know how to describe. She's got wings, and tails. Eye's a fiery red, and her hair is dark, dark as the blackness of the sea. At first I thought they were from the surface, but they're throwing around plasmids like they're Big Sisters on an adrenaline rush." Grace replied.

Sofia stood in silent contemplation for several moments before her eyes drifted over to Eleanor whom now held a passive, submissive look on her face. Sofia stared at Eleanor for several moments almost as if she knew something. After another moment of silence she turned back to the monitor.

"Grace, I'm sending a big sister to deal with the issue. Let me know when she finishes with her work." Sofia stated.

"Yes doctor Lamb. Thank you." Grace replied and with that her image faded.

Sofia then turned to stare at Eleanor again, this time though she seemed to almost be studying her.

For several moments the room was silent Sofia then turned to the doctors and ordered them to continue with their work. She then quickly departed.

Eleanor stared after her as those within the room returned to their duties, she couldn't help but wonder just what Sofia was thinking as she departed but for some reason it bothered Eleanor.

 **-Meanwhile-**

Another splicer fell as Riley drove her fist through it's stomach. These splicers stood little chance against Two fully realized and highly trained magical warriors and half a dozen wraith hiding amongst them. The fact that Katie was draped in a dementor cloak and Riley was invincible didn't hurt their chances either.

The sound of gunfire filled the air as another three splicers started firing at them from a platform above Riley and Katie. Riley quickly loosed a **Reducto** at the platform, blasting it and those on it, away.

Another splicer jumped out from around a nearby building, he was armed with a machine gun and was prepared to loose round after round at the two woman. Katie however, was reaching her wits end with the fighting. The two had been under attack for nearly an hour now, and while Riley was having the time of her life, fighting off each wave of attacking splicers and the occasional machine, Katie was becoming more and more enraged. After hearing from Riley how her daughter had been turned into a factory for production of Adam, only to form a bond with her protector, and then lose that protector to the woman who was supposed to be raising her. Now her daughter was being held against her will and experimented on. Each one of these splicers was standing in the way of Katie's daughter's freedom and it was seriously agitating her.

With that in mind, Katie whipped her arm back and fired a kunai right at the machinegun wielding splicer with all of her might. The blade hit the splicer so hard that he flew back almost ten feet.

"Damn..." Riley muttered as she watched the man go flying from her lover's strike.

Katie let out a huff as she wiped some sweat from her brow.

"You gonna be alright?" Riley inquired with a smirk as Katie gave her a look that said she did not want to play games right now. She was too pissed off and these splicers were just making it worse by not ceasing in their attacks.

"Fuck this place." Katie growled out as she drew her wand and fire a blasting curse at a nearby pillar. The pillar explode sending a female splicer that was hiding behind it, flying.

Suddenly a loud screech tore through the area. All nearby splicer turned and fled at the sound of the approaching big sister.

"Someone seems a little pissed." Riley noted with a chuckle as another screech filled the air.

"I couldn't give less of a shit who's pissed I just want to find Eleanor and free her from this place." Katie replied, wand in one hand, kunai in the other.

A final screech filled the air and then something burst from a nearby door. The two woman were greeted to the sight of a thin woman, covered in a metal diving suit. She sported a air tank on her back, and a sporting a large hypodermic needle from the gauntlet on her right hand. This was a Big Sister.

She let out a screech as lightning poured out of her body, over a dozen objects flew towards the enraged Big Sister, and began to circling above her head. She then let out a scream of rage and all of the objects, which included a few chairs, pieces of ruble, firearms, and a few bodies, fired towards the two at alarming speed.

Riley deflected the incoming objects with **Shinra Tensei.** The telekinetically fired objects slammed hard against the incoming attack, many of which shattered into pieces when caught between a telekinetic blast and a wall of gravity. With an opening now made Katie dashed towards the metal warrior.

Riley hung back and watched with keen interest as her mate abandoned all restraint and launched an all out attack on the Big Sister.

Katie quickly closed the gap and delivered a chakra enhanced punch to the Big Sister's face.

The Sister let out a screech of anger and pain as it slid back several feet from the power of the blow.

In retaliation the Big Sister blasted a barrage of fireballs at Katie. Katie was quick to dive away from the incoming attack, and aimed her wand at the Sister, a quick mutter and Katie banished the Sister away from her.

It landed twenty feet away where it raised a gloved fist towards Katie. It was only a second before Katie felt herself lift off the ground and fly towards the Sister whom had raised her dagger like needle and prepared to skewer Katie with it.

Thinking quickly, Katie **Apparated** fifteen feet away, appearing on top of the column she had blasted earlier. As soon as she found her feet she fired a **Reducto** at the Big Sister. The impact of the spell ripped a chunk of the Sister's armor off along with a portion of her diving suit.

The result was that now Katie could see some of the Sister's skin. It was a sickly grayish-green color and looked a bit translucent.

The Big Sister let out an ear splitting screech and charged at Katie. In response Katie readied a kunai and met the Sister's opening strike. The two traded blows with blade and needle, both moving faster then any normal human could hope to manage.

Meanwhile, Riley watched almost entranced by Katie's fighting resolve. She wasnt having any of this, for the second time in Riley's memory Katie was fighting with nothing but rage and Righteous fury in her heart. The only other time being after her father died. Right about then, a bullet impacted Riley's shoulder as a group of Splicers charged at her, She had full faith in Katie's abilities and quickly charged then, knowing full well the Wraith's would step in, if Katie looked to be about to die.

Another scream of rage echoed from the Big Sister as she swiped at Katie's face with her needle, only for Katie to duck the strike and deliver and solid kick to the chest sending the sister sliding ten feet back.

Katie instantly focused her attention on the Big sister, whom had just used some form of Telekinesis to rip a large metal door off of it's hinges from nearby. It then launched the giant hunk of metal at Katie whom spun away to avoid it. Sadly she misjudged it's size and how fast the jagged hunk of metal was spinning and caught the edge of it in her side. She let out a pained gasp as she was knocked to the ground. The Dementor's cloak she wore, protected her from being sliced open by the door, but it didn't stop the bone crushing force the door had hit her with.

Katie was now on her back gasping for air, when suddenly the Big Sister let out a battle cry and dove into the air. It's aim was to drop down, right on top of Katie and drive it's needle into her neck. Just barely, Katie was able to shift her head out of the way, only getting grazed by the sharp needle.

Now pinned beneath the armored Sister, Katie did the only thing she could think of and started to stab at the opening in it's armor with the kunai she still held in her hand.

The Sister let out a screech of pain as Katie's blade sliced through it's stomach. One of it's hands quickly shot to her own but this action allowed Katie to use her other free hand to drive a fist hard into the Sister's face, sending her helmet flying. Katie was met by the sight of a woman with dark hair and yellow eyes. She looked sickly almost like she had been dead from disease for some time.

The punch had also managed to free Katie's hand that held the kunai, and in a moment of extreme clarity she brought her kunai to bare on the Sister's throat. The Strike was flawless, as blood erupted from the deep wound that the Sister now adorned on her neck. One of the Sister's hands shot to her throat to try and stop the massive blood flow, the other, armed with the needle, stabbed at Katie as the Sister thrashed about.

Katie tried to crawl out from under the Sister's thrashing body, she managed to get all but her legs out from under the Sister, when suddenly the Big Sister drove it's needle up under Katie's cloak and into her stomach. Katie let out a scream of pain as the Sister convulsed and jerked the needle free, tearing a large chunk of flesh away from Katie's stomach.

By now The Sister's blood had poured down it's body and was mixing with Katie's own, unhindered by the porous cloak Katie was adorned with.

Katie had her hands on her stomach, trying desperately to stem the bleeding, she found her eyes drifting towards the Sister's own stomach where some of it's organs were already spilling out of the massive hole Katie had cut into it with her earlier stabbing. She tried to tear her eyes away from the gruesome sight, only for them to be transfixed on something glowing inside the Sister's wound.

The glowing yellow light drifted closer and then began to exit the Sister's body revealing itself to be the body of some form of slug like creature. It almost slid out of the Sister's body, obviously dying and adorned with multiple deep lacerations, probably from Katie's earlier assault.

It fell onto Katie's open wound where it lay dying, Katie found her eyes locked with the little slug, it was still moving slightly, almost like it was breathing, greenish murky fluid exited from the wounds on it's body and into Katie's wound. Right about then, the Big Sister's body was ripped off of her by a wraith, but even then Katie couldn't take her eyes off the little slug. Even when the flaming body of a splicer flew by overhead and a blood covered Riley stepped into her peripheral, she couldn't look away.

"Katie!" Riley yelled as she pushed the slug off of Katie's body and began to run a medical scan. She had felt the echoes of pain, through her bond with Katie, and knew she had been hurt.

Meanwhile Katie's eyes just followed the little slug, she just stared at it's body almost as if contemplating something about it, she then realized what it was that drove her to stare... this thing, this little tiny thing... had destroyed an entire city merely by existing. This little slug was the cause of all of the problems here in Rapture, the mere thought had been so astounding and yet... to see it with her own eyes... It was obvious the slug held powerful magic. She could clearly feel it's power. It was then she realized something else. She wasn't in any pain any longer. Her eyes drifted to Riley whom was giving her a confused look.

"What?" Katie found herself asking as she locked eyes with her lover.

"Are you hurt? I felt your pain over the bond, but you seem fine." Riley stated, staring down at her.

"My stomach..." Katie began as her hand drifted to her stomach. She expected to feel blood pouring out of her wound, and she most definitely expected to feel more pain, but she didn't feel either of those things. In fact... she felt fine, great even. She shot to a sitting position and lifted her cloak, she was still covered in blood and greenish ooze but her stomach was fully healed.

"How is that possible?" Katie questioned aloud as she inspected her fully healed flesh.

Riley was glancing between her lover, the dead sea slug at her side, and the greenish ooze that covered her stomach. It only took Riley a moment to piece together what had happened.

"It was Adam." Riley replied as she picked up the dead slug and examined it's body. Some of the greenish goo got on her hand so she quickly used medical chakra to try and scan it. It only took a few moments for her to fully scan the substance and realize just the level of power it held.

"Adam? This goop is Adam?" Katie inquired as she studied the substance on her stomach.

"Yes. It bled out of the sea slug and into your wound. The substance itself is comprised of Stem cells, programmable stem cells. And when it entered into your body, your body took it and used it for what it needed." Riley explained as she sealed the dead slug away for future study and the glanced as Katie.

"So it healed me?' Katie inquired as she ran her hands over where the cut on her face had been only to find that it two, had fully healed.

"Yes, quite an amazing substance. We'll have to be on the lookout for more." Riley stated as she pulled Katie to her feet.

"Thanks. So... I'm not gonna end up addicted to this stuff am I? And I'm not gonna grow fish gills or something right?" Katie inquired nervously after remembering just what had happened to the denizens of Rapture.

"No... You'll be fine. The addiction to Adam comes from it quite literally being able to repair any damage done to the human body, as well as it being programmable to mutate the human body in nearly any way. It's basically pure power. Any person could become addicted to something like that, but a muggle, someone who's ability to change themselves is quite limited compared to our own abilities, is going to find Adam a much more tempting option. Not to mention the fact that it grants power to those without, in ways that aren't normally possible." Riley answered.

"So I'm good?" Katie asked.

"Yeah. We should keep our eyes open for more Adam. I'm curious to see how it would react in a magical body, one that's much more adaptable to change and alteration." Riley stated as the two continued through Pauper's Drop. Riley was glad that Katie was alright, but her natural curiosity in what could be done with Adam was starting to fill her mind with ideas. Magicals had the ability to alter their bodies transfigure themselves or other things, some could shape shift, some could alter their own form, all in all, Magicals could take alterations to their bodies much better then muggles could. So Riley was curious to see what Adam would do when introduced into the body of a magical. She also didn't tell Katie that something that their was something different about her. While Riley had been scanning Katie's body for a wound she had come across something odd. Katie seemed fully rejuvenated. Not only was she in perfect health, but her magical reserves were at their peak, and her stamina was at an all time high. Basically, Katie was healthier then she had ever been.

With that in mind, the two continued towards the location of the local Governor, Grace Holloway. Their only reason for coming here was to kill Grace and move on to the next of Sofia's lieutenants.

Throughout their trip, they would occasionally spot a Little Sister and her Big Daddy protector, the small sisters would always smile and wave at Riley, often pointing her out to their protectors and calling her 'mommy'. It seems Eleanor's connection to them was stronger than it appeared. The only stop Riley and Katie made along their journey was at a Gatherer's Garden in the main area of Pauper's Drop, where Riley reached into the machine using **Kamui** and removed as many of the Plasmids and Gene Tonics as she could.

She started to seal them away before glancing at Katie, "You want one?" Riley inquired with a smirk.

"Uh... I don't think so." Katie replied.

"You sure, I think some of these would be quite useful." Riley offered.

"I... Eh... maybe one." Katie relented, as Riley wouldn't have offered if she knew it would cause her harm. And she also remembered that Riley had given a few of those Vigors to Luna, saying they were alright to use for magicals. She wasn't wrong in that fact either, where a normal persons body was rather stagnate to change, and would react poorly to sudden changes, a magical person's body was altered and changed a lot. In Katie's case it was almost daily. She increased her strength and speed using chakra every time she trained. The Akimichi clan could increase their size exponentially, the Aburame had hives in insects living in their skin, magical bodies were highly adaptable and with Occlumency any mental problems could be easily rectified.

"Cool... How about **Sports Boost** and **Armored Shell?** They'll make you faster and tougher." Riley offered.

"Isn't that sort of redundant?" Katie inquired, as she was already fast and tough.

"One can never be too fast or tough. Besides, both of these fit in line with your skill sets." Riley replied as she held up two needles one with a dark greenish liquid and the other with a bluish liquid inside.

After a moment of thought, Katie relented and stuck her arm out. Riley injected her with both serums and watched with interest as Katie flexed her muscles uncomfortable and shifted nervously about.

It took only about six minutes for the Serum to fully run it's course, Katie spent most of that time, leaning against a wall breathing heavily. Riley watched with keen interest as she occasionally ran her fingers over Katie's arms feeling the muscles flexing and unflexing beneath her skin. When it was finished, Katie seemed to be fine.

"How do you feel?" Riley inquired, as Katie looked down at her arms and flexed her hands.

"Great. Like I could outrun you." Katie replied as she glanced at Riley.

Riley offered a nod and then immediately gave Katie a look, one that spoke of danger, Katie's eyes widened a bit but she was unprepared for when Riley slapped her across the face. She knew the strike had been coming but she was so close and Riley and struck out faster then normal so she wasn't able to block it.

"Did that hurt?" Riley inquired.

Katie was about to respond with yes, when she actually ran her hand over her cheek. The slap had been loud, the sound resonating throughout the room they were in, but it hadn't hurt at all.

"Seems like those tonics did the trick." Riley noted as she kissed Katie on the cheek and offered an apologetic smile.

"Scared the crap out of me." Katie noted as she gave Riley an unamused look. This hadn't been the first time Riley had lashed out and struck her, but that had always been during training or as a test to see if she was learning to keep her guard up. Katie learned not to take it personal a long time ago, as Riley was only ever trying to help her, as pain was one of the best teachers there was. Still didn't stop that slap from being an immensely surprising one.

"My turn?" Riley inquired as she tilted her head to offer Katie a chance to strike at her if she wanted too.

Katie gave her a look before cupping Riley's face and kissing her. They held the kiss for several seconds before parting, offering each other smiles.

"Are you going to use any?" Katie inquired as Riley began to seal most of the plasmids and tonics away.

"Only one." Riley responded as she fished out the Plasmid for **Electro Bolt**. She quickly injected it into her skin and felt the serum break down and dissipate in her poisonous, fiery blood. However, the magical components of the plasmid carried over. She felt Lightning begin to course through her veins alongside the fire and poison. Where Raw unrefined Adam was useless to her as her body was purely magical and thus didn't have any need for stem cells, Adam that had been refined into plasmids were useful since she could absorb their magical properties.

Riley allowed a monstrous grin to stretch across her face as Lightning began to arc off her body. It built up more and more, damaging every piece of electrical equipment for a dozen yards, before finally fading. Meanwhile Katie had just stared at her, enraptured by the electrical show she had just seen.

Riley clenched her fists several times, staring at the veins in her wrists and the lightning that now danced within, it took only a few moments before the blue lightning began to change to a red color. She then smirked and fired a massive bolt of lighting across the large main area of Pauper's Drop. The lightning tore through the diner in the center of the large open room, and barreled through the wall opposite from them. Riley let out a chuckle as she and Katie turned to head further into the Drop.

They made it about ten yards before Riley let out a chuckle and gave Katie a look.

"What?" Katie inquired.

"Let's speed this up, shall we?" Riley stated as she glanced a few feet in front of herself and opened a wormhole using **Kamui,** out of it burst tens of thousands of Kyrll, Riley's little demonic bird familiars.

- **Meanwhile** -

Grace Holloway sat in her office staring into a series of monitors, all throughout the Drop, the denizens were being ripped to shreds by swarms of what sounded like crows. Men and woman were torn to pieces as the swarm tore through each room and every street. She had no clue where all of the little bastards had come from but nothing could stop them. It seems the only things that weren't being attacked were the Big Daddies and the Little Sisters. It had only been a half hour since the Big Sister had entered the Drop, and Grace hadn't heard back from it.

Suddenly she heard gunfire and cawing from outside of her office as the swarm burst into the hotel where she had set up shop. She felt sweat trickle down her cheek as the sound of gunfire quickly faded, replaced only by cawing and screams. Nothing could be done to stop the swarm of avian terrors. The defense turrets and security bots were getting absolutely shredded by the swarm and now, Gracie began to feel the cold fingers of death encroach on her soul.

In a bizarre moment of silence, Gracie could hear humming coming from outside her office door, the sound of cawing had vanished and low melodic humming drifted through the air.

Gracie stared at the door for several moments, she felt fear building in her chest and backed away towards the secret passage out of her office. Then, suddenly, her office door exploded off it's hinges, flying across the room, just barely missing her as it fell against the far wall. Riley and Katie quickly stalked inside both marching towards her with dark looks on their faces.

"It's you two. I should of known you were the cause of this." Gracie stated as she glanced past the two and out into the hotel. She spotted small black creatures perched on some railing outside her office. They were looking in at her, almost hungrily, and she suddenly felt very afraid. Her eyes then drifted back to Riley's wings and tails, and then to her eyes, her monstrous red eyes.

"Say your piece my love, then we can move on." Riley stated to Katie as she turned towards the monitors that showed all of the Drop.

"I wanted to see for myself. See what one of the few sane people left in this city looked like. You kidnap little girls and turn them into monsters... Know that I take great pleasure in freeing every single one of them from your twisted control." Katie stated and with that she turned and marched to the door. Riley offered Grace a smirk before turning to follow.

"You came here lookin' for one of the little girls right? Tell me which one it is, and I can get her back to you. No one else needs to die." Gracie offered as the two made it to the door. She had a feeling that even though they were leaving, she wouldn't be leaving this room alive.

"Eleanor. We're here for Eleanor. This city turned her into one of the Sisters. Now Sofia Lamb seeks to turn her into a slave to the people. That is something we will not allow. You'll die for what you did to her. Sofia will die for what she did to her. All of Rapture will die for what they did to her. And when the ashes have settled, we will take her to the surface where she will be free. Free to do whatever she wants in this life. Free to love whomever she wants. Free to hate whomever she wants. Free to indulge herself in whatever way that satisfies her. She will be free. As will every other child you have taken." Riley replied, and before Grace Holloway could respond, she made a motion and a wraith stepped out of the shadows beside Grace and cleaved her head off with it's sword.

"Onto the next." Riley noted as they marched out of the hotel.

"Who's next on the hit-list?" Katie inquired, not at all disturbed by Grace's beheading.

"Father Wales." Riley replied. She had compiled her hit-list from the memories of splicers. She knew where Sofia's biggest supporters were, and she was going to slaughter her power structure.

Thirty minutes later, the two found themselves in Siren Alley. They were only there for a few minutes before they spotted their first splicer. It stood praying at a small shrine on the side of one of the streets. Faster then she had ever managed Katie fired a **Reducto** at the back of the unsuspecting splicer. The result was a shower of blood and organs.

"Nice shot." Riley offered, while Katie smiled at her lover's praise.

"Now we just need to find Father Wales." Katie stated. Riley nodded and right then a splicer ran around the corner.

"Holy Fuck! They Killed Father Wales!" He shouted.

"You Bastards!" A female splicer shouted as she ran out of the darkness.

"Oh... guess that was him. Well..." Riley stated as she fired two killing curses at the emerging splicers.

Once again, Riley unleashed the Kryll, and they tore through Siren Alley, leaving only the little Sisters and Big Daddies unharmed. There was only one person in Rapture, other then Eleanor and the Little Sisters, that the Kryll knew not to kill, and that was Brigid Tenenbaum. She was one of the people responsible for the Little Sister's creation, but she was now trying to free them and she had been working to try and help Eleanor as well. The woman was willing to repent for her crimes and at the very least, she fought Sofia. As long as she stayed out of Riley's way and continued to try and help the Little Sisters, Riley would allow her to live.

"Hey Riley, do you think there are any magicals here in Rapture?" Katie inquired.

"Why do you ask?" Riley questioned in reply, their conversation uninterrupted, even as the swarm of Kryll ripped through the alley and screams erupted from the nearby buildings.

"Well, if magicals are much more resistant to Adam's affects, I was wondering where they all are?" Katie clarified.

"Probably dead. Remember, most magicals don't leave magical society so chances are good only a few magicals would be present here, and I can guarantee most if not all of those magicals are muggleborn. My guess is that they were killed or they fled the city long ago, when shit started to fall apart." Riley replied earning a nod of agreement from Katie.

The two stood in silence for several moments before Riley gestured for them to continue.

After clearing out Siren's Alley, Riley led Katie out of one of the airlocks and onto the ocean floor. She used **Kamui** to keep her lover from being crushed by ocean pressure and the two enjoyed a nice stroll across the murky depths. Katie, for her part, was absolutely dazzled by the whole experience. She was utterly blown away by the sights of the underwater depths, yet she maintained a very firm grasp on her lover as they two walked through the water. Katie knew that if Riley let go of her, she'd be crushed instantly by the weight of the ocean.

The only time the two stopped was for Riley to scoop up one of the Adam producing Slugs that lay resting on the sediment. She held onto it, as they made their way to Dionysus Park where their next target lay waiting.

The park itself was flooded but it's one inhabitant stayed alive, sealed in an airtight chamber. That person, was Stanley Poole, a reporter whom sold Eleanor to the people that turned her into a Little Sister. He thought that Sofia and her splicers were unaware of his betrayal, but he was wrong, they knew, and Sofia had chosen not to kill him for it. All of her splicers knew not to kill Stanley should he choose to ever show himself. Riley and Katie had other ideas however.

 **-Meanwhile, Ten minutes later-**

"Wow." Eleanor muttered as she watched through Riley's eyes, as she beat the life out of Stanley Poole, the one whom was responsible for turning her into a Little Sister.

She had watched as her two mothers killed their way too her and instead of feeling sickened by the acts, she found herself excited. Everyone that had ever hurt her, was being put to death by her mothers, they killed them because of what they did to Eleanor. This was true justice. The innocent, Like the Little Sisters and their protectors were spared, but all those that were guilty were put to the sword.

Eleanor couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. As her mothers drew closer, she peaked more and more into Riley's head. Riley didn't seem to mind Eleanor nosing about. And Riley even taught her a few things by giving Eleanor a look at memories that Riley brought to the forefront of her mind, for her to view.

By now, she knew what Riley was, and any doubt about magic, had faded with Riley's and Katie's displays of power. Even now, the genius that was Eleanor, sat in her room drawing up her own Youki, allowing it to flow to the surface for the first time in her life. Knowing that she was a half demon, and seeing and feeling how to use the power through Riley, allowed her to quickly learn to manipulate it within herself. It was raw and unrefined, but she was learning at an incredible rate. After all she had the collective minds of hundreds of people in rapture, some of the best minds in the world.

It had come as quite a shocker to Eleanor when she learned about her reason for being in Rapture. The accident with her half sister, Elizabeth and the fact that Riley and Katie weren't her real birth mothers. It was all quite surprising, and yet... to learn that they still wanted her, that they still saw her as their child even though she was just a possibility for them... it brought a smile to her face. They chose her. That was all that mattered.

Eleanor glanced up from her hands and allowed the swirling red power that was her Youki return to her body, she could see outside of her chamber, that Sofia was arguing with a handful of splicers. It seems they hadn't yet heard back from dearest Gracie, and now Siren Alley had gone silent. Eleanor shook her head, and allowed her mind to drift back towards Riley's. For weeks now, Eleanor had all but given up hope of ever being free from this place. After Sofia destroyed the last few samples of Delta's DNA, Eleanor had given up on ever seeing her protector again. But now... after learning a bit from Riley's memories, her hope began to return. If all she needed was Delta's soul, to bring him back... then perhaps there was still a way for Eleanor to get all that she wanted in life. Her freedom, her true family, and her father.

- **Thirty Minutes Later-**

Riley and Katie soon found themselves in Persephone. Being able to walk through walls ensured that nothing could hinder their advance. Later on, Riley would send her familiars to deal with Gilbert Alexander but in his current, insane state, he wasn't much of a threat or even much of a nuisance. His influence didn't extend beyond Fontaine Futuristics, so neither one of them felt a need to pursue the man when Eleanor was so close by.

- **Meanwhile** -

Eleanor sat on her bed, humming to herself as she watched through Riley's eyes as she got closer and closer. It would only be a few minutes before they finally met in person and Eleanor couldn't be happier. It was then that her chamber door opened and Sofia strolled in. With Riley and Katie so close, Eleanor didn't even bother to hide the scowl that crossed her face.

"Yes?" Eleanor inquired giving Sofia a look as the woman, whom was the cause of all of her life's miseries stood before her.

Sofia was quiet as she glanced between Eleanor and a few sheets of paper in her hands.

It was a quiet, tense moment before Sofia stepped forward and offered the papers to Eleanor. "Do you remember these?" Sofia inquired, staring down at Eleanor, her sharp, cold, analyzing eyes, revealing nothing of her intentions.

Eleanor took the sheets and glanced at them, she found that they were drawings. Old drawing that Eleanor had made long ago. She remembered these, they depicted Eleanor holding hands with an angel with dark wings. She now knew that, that angel was Riley, a small smile appeared on her face as she looked through the handful of drawings. The last one showed a younger Eleanor holding hands with a Big daddy, Delta, and Riley. She allowed herself a few moments to remember those times, her time with Delta and when she felt so free.

After a few moments, she allowed the smile to fade and looked up to lock eyes with Sofia.

"I remember. I remember making all of these." Eleanor replied.

"The winged woman..." Sofia began, but Eleanor cut her off, unwilling to play Sofia's games, and being entirely fed up with her confinement.

"My mother." Eleanor corrected sharply.

Sofia's response told Eleanor all she needed to know. The very minute twitch of Sofia's lips, the narrowing of her eyes.

"You found me once upon a time, and raised me to be your perfect little utopian, now my real mothers are here... and they're going to kill you." Eleanor snarled as she shot to her feet, her eyes becoming slitted as anger washed over her.

Sofia found herself taking a step back at the murderous look in Eleanor's eyes. How could she have known? No one in all of Rapture knew that Eleanor wasn't her real child. All of the doctors were either killed or loyal to her, and her alone. No one knew Eleanor wasn't born from her.

Long ago, Sofia Lamb had found a baby girl crawling on the beach. The child couldn't be more then a year old. She had taken the child in and raised it as her own. Brought it with her to Rapture, and taught the baby to be just like her. She couldn't fathom how Eleanor had learned the truth.

Suddenly, shouting filled the room outside of the chamber, Sofia spun around right as something burst into the area outside of Eleanor's bed chambers. A team of splicers opened fire, at whatever it was only for their bullets to stop short of their marks.

There, standing in the center of the room, were two woman. One was adorned in a ghastly black cloak, she had dark hair and her dark eyes were alight with righteous fury. The other was an Angel. She was also adorned in a dark cloak, her Pitch black wings, glowed with fire and lightning dancing through them. This woman's eyes were glowing red and filled with a mesmerizing pattern. Around her feet swayed six tails, all with their scales flexed and ready to shred anyone unfortunate enough to be struck with them.

Suddenly, Lightning wrapped around Riley's body, arcing between her wings. It then blasted outward towards her opponents, delivering lethal doses of electricity to the team of splicers, killing all twelve of them instantly.

Riley and Katie started to advance as two Big Sisters, fell from the ceiling rafters and took up battle positions. They both began to charge up attacks, but neither was fast enough to dodge as Riley lashed out. She rushed forward and seized one by the throat, while one of her tails shot forward, the tentacles at it's end unfurling to ensnare the other Sister's head.

With little resistance, Riley punched her hand through the body of the Big Sister that she held, while the other was killed instantly as a bone burst out from where her tail separated into the tendrils, and speared through the other sister's face.

After that, Riley casually tossed the two corpses aside and released the Kryll for a third time. They swarmed into the vent shafts and flooded Persephone, killing every splicer they came across.

With that done, Riley and Katie stormed into Eleanor's bed chambers and confronted the one that had made their daughters life hell.

"Hello, Sofia." Riley greeted as one of her tails shot forward and grabbed Sofia Lamb by the throat.

Meanwhile, Eleanor and Katie were staring at each other. Eleanor looked a lot like Katie, her dark hair and her face were very similar to her birth mother's though Eleanor's blue eyes were something unique. Then again, she did use to be a Little Sister, so the pale blue eyes, weren't all that shocking.

"Hello Eleanor, My name is Katie Bell, Riley says you've been watching us, it's nice to finally meet face to face." Katie offered in greeting, only slightly nervous as she stood before her child. Katie didn't exactly know how to feel at this moment. When watching Luna and Elizabeth interact, it was obvious that the two had a bond. You could tell that they were related in some way with how they acted around one another. So when it was Katie's turn to go hunting for her own child, she jumped at the chance. Elizabeth was such a sweetheart. She was kind, inquisitive, a bit snarky like Riley, and all in all, Elizabeth was just someone whom seemed so in love with the concept of life. Katie wanted to know what her own child would be like, and now she had the chance. Now she stood before her daughter, and she hoped that they could be friends like Luna and Elizabeth were. After all, it was obvious that Eleanor was basically an adult, she was probably older then Katie by now.

"It's nice to meet you Katie. Mama Riley has such beautiful thoughts about you." Eleanor replied. Her response drew a bit of a blush from Katie as she glanced over at Riley whom was currently staring down Sofia with a monstrous glare.

"So... you're my birth mother... or well... you could be..." Eleanor stated, not quite sure how to address that fact.

"Oh, uh... you know about that?" Katie inquired as she shot another glance at Riley whom tapped the side of her head and gave Katie a knowing look.

"Yes. I looked into some of Mama Riley's memories while you journeyed here. I know about Elizabeth, and her abilities. And I know you two haven't actually had me yet. But you could." Eleanor replied, earning a nod of understanding from Katie.

"This reunion is a beautiful thing, and as much as I'd like to enjoy it, a piece of filth needs to be dealt with first." Riley stated drawing both of the woman's attention to her and Sofia.

"Yes, what shall we do with her?" Katie inquired as she and Eleanor stepped up next to Riley, whom still had her tail clasped around Sofia's throat.

"Let's hear from her, shall we?" Riley suggested as she released Sofia whom fell to the floor gasping for air. The three woman stared down at her for several moments as she recovered and crawled to her feet.

"Eleanor, I only ever did what I thought was best for everyone..." Sofia began but Eleanor cut her off.

"Except for me!" Eleanor snapped, years of hurt and pain, echoing through her voice.

"Sacrifice..." Sofia began but Eleanor cut her off again.

"My Sacrifice! Not yours! I never had a choice. I never got the chance to live my life. From the day you took me in, I was your tool. Nothing but a chess piece for you to maneuver and manipulate. All I ever wanted in my life was the ability to choose. I always enjoyed helping people. I always thought it was better to help other's and uplift the downtrodden. You taught me these things... but then you went and twisted it. Helping people was just something done because I felt like it. Then you had to go and make it my duty! You had to make me hate helping people! Make me hate putty others before myself! After all these years, the only person I want to help right now is me!" Eleanor screamed in Sofia's face. Once upon a time, Eleanor would have had not problem calling Sofia mother. The ideology of helping other's and putting other's before yourself wasn't a bad thing, but when it was forced onto Eleanor and it became her whole life, that was when it drove the two of them apart.

"You took the one person, I ever cared for, away from me. And when I tried to bring him back, you destroyed my only hope of ever seeing him again. Call me selfish, call me naïve, call me whatever you want... but hate you. I hate you with all of my heart. If I never help another person in my life, it'll be because of you." Eleanor finished her tirade as she wiped a few tears from her eyes.

During all of this, Sofia stood quietly. It was obvious to Katie and Riley, despite what she had done, Sofia was not a 'evil' person. She was wrong, and she had done wrong. But it was obvious that she cared for Eleanor. After a few moments, Riley let out a sigh. She then stood in front of Sofia and locked eyes with the woman.

"You don't know me. And I sure as shit don't wanna know you. I'm going to kill you. I'm going to take Eleanor to the surface, and I'm going to let her be free. I'll spend the rest of my life encouraging her to do whatever the fuck she wants with her life. If she becomes a killer, I'll teach her how to hone her skills. If she becomes a philosopher, then I'll speak with her on the meanings of life and love. And if she just wants to laze about and stroll through life fucking whomever she wants, fighting whomever she wants, doing whatever fancies her in that moment, then I'll stand by her side and enjoy the party as well. The point is... it'll be her choice, and I... as her parent, will support her. I'll offer my wisdom, and I'll help guide her away from trouble... but I'll let her choose her life. To me... that is your biggest failing. That is why I'm going to kill you. You tried to take that from her. You did take that from her. For every year of her life, that you took away her right to choose... It's for those years that I'm going to kill you." Riley stated very clearly and very plainly. She didn't mince words and in a rare showing, she didn't try to instill fear into Sofia. Riley spoke the god honest truth.

"I don't know you. I don't know what led to that baby being abandoned on that beach, but I took her in, and I raised her as my own. Say whatever you wish, and think whatever you wish, but I love my daughter." Sofia stated. She too, was very bold and very straightforward. Which was surprising considering the fact that she was literally standing before a friggin' demon.

"Make no mistake, Sofia Lamb... I know you love Eleanor. And it's because of that... that I'm going to make your death painless. You were wrong. You were terribly wrong. You kidnapped children from the surface to feed your army of sycophants and fanatics. You helped cause the fall of this city, and instead of rebuilding it, you chose to let it and it's denizens die, just so you could create your perfect Utopian. You sacrificed Eleanor's love. You gave away the love of a child, to try and save the rest of the world. Some may call that noble... I am not one of those people. To me, family is everything." Riley replied as she drew her wand and placed it to Sofia's chest. Eleanor stood nearby with tears streaming down her face. A part of her, deep down, still cared for Sofia, but as she had witnessed through Riley, the guilty needed to be punished. Sofia was guilty. She needed to face judgment.

"And what about the innocent people? What about all of those that could benefit from you power? You fought your way through this entire city... imagine the good you could have done if you used that power to help others. What about those that need your help?" Sofia stated, her eyes never leaving Riley's.

"Fuck 'em. That's my response. I'll help those in need, but I'm not giving up my life for the poor and downtrodden in the world. I'm no hero, and I never claimed to be. I'm a monster. A manipulative, corrupt, devious monster, and I take great pleasure in hurting my enemies. I use my power to help those I care for. I'll use all of my abilities to benefit my allies and friends. But I wont be the world's bitch. I lived on those streets... I know what it's like to go hungry, I know what it's like to suffer. I'll fight for those, that fight for themselves. I'm no Utopian, and I'll never claim to be. I'm the monster, that hides in the shadows. The thing all men fear. I am judgment." And with that a green bolt of energy burst from the tip of Riley's wand and Sofia fell to the ground, lifeless.

There was a moment of silence as the three woman stared down at Sofia Lamb's lifeless body. Finally, Riley turned to Eleanor and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Are you alright?"

"Yes. I thought it would be harder, seeing her die. But it wasn't. Like a passing dream." Eleanor replied as she wiped away the remainder of the tears in her eyes.

"If you need to talk, we're here for you. I know we don't know each other very well, but I'd like to change that." Katie offered, earning a smile of gratitude from Eleanor.

Meanwhile, Riley was absorbing Sofia's soul. She looked through the woman's mind, seeing all of the actions of her life, she searching for some in specific, something that she could give Eleanor to make her feel better. After a moment, Riley smirked.

A few moments passed by, when a single Kryll flew into the room, carrying with it, a vial of red liquid.

"What's that?" Katie inquired as both of the woman turned their attention to the Kryll, Eleanor more interested in the murky black, avian demon, and it's fascinating appearance.

"What is probably that last bit of Subject Delta's DNA." Riley replied as she took the vial.

"What?!" Eleanor nearly shouted.

"Sofia gathered this up after she destroyed the sample you had found. She figured she could use it as a bargaining chip if you started to rebel again." Riley replied as she handed the vial to Eleanor whom stared at it with reverence.

"Thank you! Thank you so much, I can never thank you enough for this." Eleanor yipped with glee as she hugged Riley tightly, earning a smile from Katie.

"No need to thank me. I knew how much he meant to you, I didn't expect to find anything, but I figured I might as well check." Riley replied with a shrug as Eleanor darted out of the room to find one of Rapture's most insane technological advancements, A Vita Chamber. To the denizens of Rapture, they were rejuvenation centers. But Riley had just learned through Sofia's memories, that they had another use. Each Vita Chamber was keyed into the genetic signature of one Andrew Ryan, and they all had the ability to bring him back from the dead, if he were killed within a certain radius of the chamber.

Rapture had many technological marvels, and now that Eleanor had been found, Riley was certainly interested in plundering the sunken city of it's treasures, especially those Vita Chambers.

It was about two hours later, when Eleanor finished her work. Riley and Katie had just sat back and watched as Eleanor tinkered with and worked on, a Vita Chamber. She was busy Calibrating it to Subject Delta's genetic frequency. Riley could feel her daughter's excitement grow as she grew closer and closer to getting the Chamber to work.

Finally the took a step back, and let out a content sigh. She then took the vial of Delta's blood and placed it in the chamber, before turning it on. The three woman watched in amazement as the chamber lit up and let out a loud cracking noise. It only took a few moments but the chamber finally split open, spitting out a massive figure covered in a diving suit.

Eleanor's face was one of utter joy as Subject Delta stepped out of the chamber.

"Father... do you remember me?" Eleanor inquired as she reached out to him. There was a tense moment before a loud bellow could be heard from the metal man. He then reached his large hand out to her. Eleanor placed her hand in his, it was tiny by comparison, but the massive figure was very gentle with her.

"Father, I would like you meet Mama Riley and Mama Katie. Ladies, this is my father, Subject Delta." Eleanor introduced the three.

"That would be an interesting three way." Riley commented with a chuckle.

"You couldn't resist, could you?" Katie asked as she scoldingly slapped Riley's arm.

"You know me." Riley replied with another chuckle.

Katie just shook her head, while Eleanor beamed at all of them, happy to have her family whole and together.

" **And the family grows even larger."** Kurama noted.

" _Hey, Kurama, You've been awfully quiet in there. What are you three up too?"_ Riley inquired as she heard the Fox speak for the first time in hours.

 **"We've been busy playing Monopoly in here, we just finished out game. So... everything done?"** The Fox replied.

Riley stood in silence for several moments as she envisions Kurama, Hashirama, and Madara sitting around a table playing Monopoly. Suddenly she fell to the ground, laughing wildly, causing the other three in the room to stare at her dumbfounded.

"Is she always like that?" Eleanor inquired.

"Oh, you have no idea." Katie replied with a chuckle. There trip to Rapture was coming to close, and while it had been short, the things Katie had seen here would stay with her for years to come. She looked forward to getting to know her daughter and to enjoying the rest of her summer. There was still a wedding to enjoy, and Katie was sure it was going to be eventful.

 _ **To be Continued-**_

 **Alright, so that was a long ass chapter. Again I apologize for this taking so long, but I have started going through my earlier chapter and correcting some minor mistakes and also adjusting a few sentence here or there for better flow. For those who enjoy rereading, I hope you find it easier on the eyes. Next chapter, we'll finish up with rapture, shouldn't be more then a couple paragraph. We'll get Eleanor and Delta to Britain, and we'll enjoy Riley and Daphne's wedding. Afterwards, it's time to start move to the elemental nations and meet up with Gaia again. Hope you all enjoy and no it wont take me as long to update this time i promise. expect another one within a week. There I said it, now I have to follow through, otherwise I'm a liar.**


	74. New poll for you guys!

_**Alright, here's a new poll for everyone. Next chapter will be out before Christmas. I've had a lot of you send in requests for possible children so I wanted to share my ideas for everyone. Below I'll list out all of the ideas that have been given to me, and any possible story ideas I've come up with for them. If they are blank then I currently have no ideas in mind for them, and am open to possible suggestions. My profile page will have a poll for you guys to go and pick your favorites. Now, I wont just be doing the ones that get the most votes on the poll and they wont be done sooner, but I can assure you that I will plan around them. So if you want me to start setting up the story for these encounters, please go ahead and vote.**_

 _ **Also please note that I'm not doing this poll just to decide on the children, as I've established earlier, not all of Riley's kids live in the past, some she'll meet in the present or may have yet to be even born, and not all of these children have to be ones rescued. These can be kids that she has in this universe as well. I intend to use this poll as a model to help me know what I should begin setting up at this point in the story. I enjoyed Bioshock but those two were very self contained and I didn't really need much set-up for it to be believable that they could exist in this universe, other things aren't so easy. Like I couldn't use DBZ because I would need to explain how a dog became King of the world, why Dinosaurs are alive and all of that good shit. It would fundamentally break the story, however if I wanted to add in something from say Resident Evil, that is a helluva lot easier since the story has focused anywhere really beside Britain and the Elemental nations, and even then it's mostly been magical Britain so I have room to expand. So I'll be using this poll to set up further stories.**_

 _ **I wont say that every character on this list is going to be in the story because some of their presences I can fit into my story, but they fundamentally push other's out. Like if I add in a character from DC, and intro the Justice League, I wouldn't want to add in a character from the Avengers as it would bring up the question of why the fuck do these two groups exist and why don't they just become one? So please help me out here tell me what you think, review on other ideas and feel free to offer suggestions for ideas that I haven't focused on.**_

 _ **People always say that it's best to write for yourself and not your audience, and while I agree, Riley as a character is someone who wouldn't be contained to just one universe, with her level of magical power I could easily end this story and have her appear in another universe. It's because of that, that I want to leave the avenue open for evolution, so please tell me what you think.**_

 ** _Mothers_ :**

 **Fleur -**

Rin, Inuyasha, It could be use as an explanation for why Sesshomaru cares for her so much, as she is technically his half aunt, if I also incorporated another idea further down the list.

Dante and Vergil, DMC, I'd definitely be altering their back stories a bunch and I may or may not do a larger crossover with some of the main bad guys from that series. I don't have plans on breaking my universe.

Albedo, Overlord, Never seen Overlord, and don't know much about it. No real story ideas right now.

Miria, Claymore, I was given a brilliant idea by one of my readers about setting some of the events of Claymore during the time of the Hundred years war, The island nations where the events took place is hidden by magic like the Elemental nations, The idea goes that Riley and Fleur venture back and meet with their daughter. Riley help Miria push past her limits because she's already a natural born Half Demon and will have no reason to fear awakening. This would unlock her dormant demonic blood and her magic that the organization blocked with their experiments. Riley then uses her powers to help purge or absorb the taint from the rest of the Claymores and turn them into True Half-Demons, making it so that they never fear turning into awakened. And long story short, since the Claymore's will be immortal half demons, they'll live to meet Riley in the future where they can become part of the Legion. It was a really awesome idea, and I really do plan on using it.

 **Katie -**

Natasha Romanova, Avengers, No idea currently but I will have to plan around Loki's involvement as I'd have only the movies to base her off of.

Alex Mercer, Prototype, I definitely plan on doing a bit of a crossover with Resident Evil, so Prototype wont be that difficult as I can just alter Blackwatch to Umbrella, or at least acknowledge that they both exist.

Kratos, God of War, No idea currently but the reason I put him under Katie will make much more sense as the story progresses, I plan on all of Riley's mates rising in level and becoming strong enough to stand on their own two feet.

Achilles, Troy, I know he's also in Nasuverse but I haven't seen him and like the subtle otherwordlyness of his power in the movies. He's just that good, he can't be hit, and that will fit in line with a future I have planned for Katie's development as well.

Sakura Matou, Fate/Stay Night, During the events of the Grail war, Riley and Arturia go to destroy the grail, while there Riley meets Sakura and for those of you that know just what was done to her, all hell breaks loose.

 **Luna -**

Alice, Madness Returns, Someone suggested that I could use Alice in Wonderland and have Wonderland be some form of Occlumency or like an illusionary world that Alice is trapped in. Hell maybe it could be a recreation of Alice's view of her mother's mind, maybe Wonderland is actually how she thinks Luna views the world. Again Food for thought, let me know.

 **Daphne -**

Raven, Teen Titans, My only real idea here is that Trigon stole Raven from the woman who rescued Raven as an infant and raised her. Of course this would also bring in the DC universe, and if so I would most likely make the Justice League antagonists of sorts, since I cannot see them siding with Riley often, considering her tendency to just straight up slaughter people.

Alessa, Silent Hill, No real ideas yet, just another idea.

Sebastian, Black Butler, No real ideas yet, but I have actually seen Black Butler so I could think of something.

Gilgamesh, Fate/Stay Night, even writing this I find the idea to be utterly hilarious. No idea's up front but I find it incredibly amusing to thing about.

Elsa, Frozen, Now before you start laughing, here me out here, if you think about it, the story of Frozen is actually pretty dark, you just remove the coat of Disney paint on everything and you have a very different story. Just imagine that Snow golem it it was made of razor shard sheets of ice instead… No real story ideas up front yet.

Bobby Drake, Iceman, X-men, No real story as of yet.

Rogue, X-men, Her ability to absorb peoples powers stems from Daphne's ability to manipulate energy.

Haku, Naruto, She's been killed in my story, as I did say that Naruko fought with Zabuza and her so I assume events went the same. I can see them meeting when Obito resurrects dead shinobi for the 4th great ninja war.

Albert Wekser, Resident Evil, Riley meets Wesker right at the end of the mansion incident when he gets stabbed. His demon blood activates in order to protect himself from death and the tyrant. At that point he was still a man searching for answers and while evil, he wasn't nearly as crazy as he was in RE5.

 **Kaede -**

Kerrigan, Star Craft, No story yet, just another idea, would be a long way off.

Koneko, Highschool DxD, Seen a few episodes, and I've had a few people ask If I'd do a crossover with it.

Alam Wade FEAR, I have two ideas for this one, A. Riley and Lucy go back in time and find her when she was a teenager and just impregnated with the first child, or B. They meet her in the present, after she's had Paxton Fettel and Point Man, and the story goes from there. Please offer you thoughts in a review on which you like more.

Jean Grey, X-men, Her Psyche powers stem from her vectors, and Riley's archdemon magic, and the Phoenix is actually Jean's Diclonius DNA voice like Lucy had.

 **Gaia -**

Mara Jade, Star Wars, No idea currently, but this would take place far in the future of the story, but I do have aspirations of possibly writing a sequel down the line that follows Riley's adventures in the star wars universe.

Revy, Black Lagoon, No real ideas up front, and I've only ever heard of Black Lagoon.

Magneto, X-men, Meets during the events of X-men First class, where Riley and Gaia assist him in hunting down Shaw and avenging the woman who raised him.

 **Arturia -**

Ezra Scarlet, Fairy Tail, No ideas currently, I have only seen a few parts of Fairy Tale.

Mordred, Nasuverse, Was the actual child of King Arthur and Riley but due to modifications Morganna made with her magic, and the fact that she's from the future, Arturia rejected her. I can see it being a real gut punch for Arturia to have the woman she rejected as her child, actually truly be her real child and not just a Homunculus made by Morganna. And add in the fact that to Arturia's knowledge, she killed Mordred. And thus killed the child she had with Riley. Again just an idea.

Medea, Fate/Stay Night, Someone thought it would add some pretty funny drama.

Joan of Arc, Nasuverse, Joan of Arc fought against Britain in her lifetime. I think it might be pretty funny to see how she reacts to learning her mother is actually kind Arthur.

 **Yugito -**

Alice, Resident Evil Movies, No real ideas yet.

Logan, X-men movies, No real ideas yet.

Koneko and Kuroka, DxD, no real ideas yet.

Kitty Pride/Shadowcat, X-men, No real ideas as of yet.

 **Riley -**

Doom Guy, Doom, No real story idea but he enjoys killing so much I just had to put him in here.

Inu No Taisho, Inuyasha, No story ideas, but I can see it happening, after all, Riley does have a true demon form too, which is a giant Fox, so I guess I can see it happening.

Cthulhu, Lovecraft, Some offered it as a suggestion and I did say that if Riley was the mother, they could be born as abominations.

Alien Queen, Aliens, See above.

Jenova, FF7, Riley is the mother of Jenova and is summoned to Gaia by Sephiroth in the distant future. Would be a long way off, or on another world, same time just a different planet as that doesn't brake any of the rules.

Ophis, DxD, No real ideas yet.

The Darkness, The Darkness, One of Riley's kids get's sent back to the moment of creation and essentially becomes the first Demon in this Timeline, and become the Darkness. Riley tracks it down and takes it from the Brotherhood after they try to take it from Jackie Estacado.

 **Unknown Possibilies:**

-Altair, Someone suggested I do a small crossover with them, and have those with Assassin blood be Riley's descendants who developed Eagle Vision. Just an idea, food for thought.

-Someone suggested Characters from Dynasty Warriors like Lu Bu, or Guan Yu.

-Ruby Rose, RWBY, Never seen RWBY but I hear good things about it. Don't know what combination I would do.

-Fallout 4 protagonist, Just another idea I got.

-Sirens from Borderlands, but again that would be a long while off.

-The Warden from Dragon Age was suggested.

-Shalltear Bloodfallen, Overlord, This would be a difficult one as I have never seen Overlord, though someone did suggest that I try to make her in the image of the true daughter, like physically and personality wise, She is a clone and the real daughter was the base for her creation, or something of that nature.

 **Alright so there's the list I have now. Go ahead and vote, and feel free to critique or off suggestions. Not all of these character will be used as many of their stories would conflict with one another. This is just so I can see what you guys all think would work best or wanna see the most. So review, vote, and critique.**


	75. Chapter 66

**Told you I'd be fast, enjoy!**

 **Broken Angel**

Chapter 66

Rapture, and all of it's technological marvels, sat at their fingertips. Out of sheer laziness, Riley attempted to use the **Byakugan** and **Kamui** at the same time. She looked into another part of Rapture and then tried to release the Kryll there. To her joy, it worked.

This discovery opened an incredible avenue for her, as this meant Riley could not only see things at a distance with the **Byakugan** , but interact with them as well, using her other ocular powers. She'd have to try it with **Amaturasu** at a later date, when she didn't have to worry about burning a hole through the underwater city.

Riley's plan was simple, she'd leave clones behind once the Kryll had finished off a majority of the splicers. These clones would seize control of all of Rapture, and begin learning all there was to learn about the city. Riley planned on clearing it out, and using the city to her advantage in the future.

After injecting herself with the **Hypnotize Big Daddy** plasmid, she was able to start setting the metal warriors to task. Without splicers to endanger the Little Sisters, their presence was no longer a necessity. Riley intended to leave the sisters in Brigid Tenenbaum's care. She possessed a way to cure the little sisters and a desire to help them. If it wasn't for the fact that the girls probably had family on the surface that was looking for them, Riley would have taken them with her. In the case of the Big Daddies, well most of them were ex criminals, and were generally unpleasant human beings before being turned in the metal oafs. So it was probably for the best to set them to work and keep them occupied. If there was a way to change them back, Riley would explore it, but unlike the sisters, the Big Daddies had been extensively mutated and barely looked human under those suits.

With control of the Big Daddies, Riley set them to work repairing Rapture. While her clones would learn all there was to learn in this city, the Big Daddies would get it up and running again. The only question left was what to do with the remaining Big Sisters?

There were eighteen in total, still remaining, eighteen young, psychotic, Chuunin level woman.

Riley, Katie, Eleanor, and Delta stood in a chamber filled with these young woman. They were all trapped in cells, bound and drugged.

"This is awful." Katie commented as she looked at one of the bound young woman. She was nude, her hair was tar black and frail looking. Her skin looked like it was rotting, and her eyes were glowing yellow, though not as brightly as a younger Little Sister. She was drugged into nearly unconsciousness, and didn't even seem to register the presence of Katie and the others.

"Can anything be done for them?" Eleanor inquired as she peered into one of the cells while Delta let out a grunt that probably stemmed from Eleanor's agitation with the whole situation.

"I can try and fix them, but with how they see the world, who knows how they'll react." Riley replied with a sigh.

Eleanor offered a nod, but Katie gave the two a look of confusion. "What do you mean by that?"

"When they are turned into Little Sisters, they are conditioned to view the world in a certain way. Blood is rose petals. Corpses have Angel wings around them and look like they're sleeping. The splicers look like people wearing masquerade masks. All of it is done to keep the sisters from realizing the horror of what they're doing. These little girls see a utopia of gold and marble, and they never realize that the city is in ruins. Hell, they see their Big Daddy guards as knights in golden armor." Riley replied.

"She's not wrong." Eleanor agreed.

Katie let out an angry huff in reply, but didn't say anything else.

Riley, meanwhile, stepped into one of the cells and began to run a scan of one of the Big Sisters. She guessed they were all under some form of mind control or additional conditioning. After a few moments, Riley stepped away from the Sister and activated her **Byakugan**. She scanned the city for any other living people, she found very little. The city was basically empty at this point. There were probably fewer then a hundred splicers left, locked in vaults or hiding in cabinets to avoid the swarm of Kryll. Satisfied, Riley resealed the Kryll in **Kamui** and started to create several dozen wood clones.

She then gave them all orders, making sure to leave one to work on the Big Sisters.

With that done she turned to her family, "Ready to leave?" Riley inquired.

"Absolutely." Katie replied.

"Finally." Eleanor nodded, as Delta gave out a deep bellow. He was much more relaxed then he was in Eleanor's youth. Probably because Eleanor was older now and had much more control over their bond. She could send her thoughts to him and keep in calm and relaxed. She could also ensure that he understood who was a friend and who was a foe.

"Well then… Let's go." Riley stated as she stuck out her hands to Katie, and Eleanor. Delta placed his hand on Eleanor's shoulder and Riley drew all of them, along with herself, into **Kamui.**

Eleanor took a few moments to be astounded by **Kamui's** landscape before Riley withdrew them from her pocket dimension, on the surface at the lighthouse.

There was a powerful storm raging outside and the whole building quaked under the power of the ocean.

"It's time to go to sleep, right?" Eleanor inquired.

"Yes. When you two wake up, you'll be home." Riley replied with a smile.

Eleanor nodded and quickly hugged Riley and then Katie, she then looked at Delta and offered the metal man a smile.

"Just a little bit longer father, and we'll finally be home." Eleanor told him, earning a grunt in reply. Riley then took the opportunity to stun the metal man, causing him to fall to the ground with a large thump. She then turned to Eleanor and offered the girl a smile. Eleanor smiled back and then locked eyes with Riley. Just like with Elizabeth, Riley induced sleep with a powerful Genjutsu, and Eleanor fell to the ground. Katie caught her before she hit the ground and gently laid her next to Delta.

Riley then sealed the two up and created another wood clone. Her plan was the same as before. She took the scroll she sealed the two in, and placed it in an impregnable box and then had her clone take it to Britain. This time ordered it placed it placed in the field behind her house.

Riley then turned to Katie and gave her a smile as Riley's clone took off with the box.

"What now?" Katie inquired.

"Time to wake up." Riley responded and just like that, everything turned black, and then a loud popping noise could be heard as the time turner they were using, shattered.

"Welcome back." Daphne greeted them as Riley and Katie shook their heads and looked around. All of Riley's mates were there, along with Elizabeth, all staring at Riley and Katie with inquisitive looks.

"Let's go get Eleanor." Katie stated with a smile, as she and Riley motioned for the others to follow them outside.

"Eleanor?" Fleur inquired with a smile.

"Beautiful name, isn't it." Riley stated as she led the group outside and away from her home.

"Yet another young girl, joins the family. How many more daughters do you think we have?" Daphne inquired.

"Well, depending on how many kids we have, I'd say half of them are female." Riley replied with a proud smile at her own obvious answer.

"You're so smart." Daphne replied with an unamused look.

The others just chuckled at the two, as they made their way to a spot far from the house. Riley then lifted up the earth to find her wood clone, waiting there for her. She took the box from it and it dispersed.

With that, she removed it's contents, unfurled the scroll and unsealed Eleanor and Delta, earning a few shocked gasps from her mates when they saw the tall metal protector.

Riley quickly **Ennervated** the two of them and the duo rose, Delta making a deep bellowing noise as he did.

"Relax father, we are alright." Eleanor stated as she placed a hand on his arm to calm the metal one down.

"Father?" Daphne parroted as she gave Riley a look.

"This is Delta, he was made into Eleanor's guard when she was little. They hold a powerful bond with one another. She knows Katie and I are her biological parents but Delta is the person she chose as her father." Riley explained as she helped Eleanor to her feet.

Eleanor took a moment to look up the sky in utter amazement. It was summer time in Britain, the air was warm and humid, and the sky was clear an inviting.

"Wow." Eleanor stated with complete awe.

"She lived under the ocean her whole life. She's never seen the sky before." Katie explained to her fellow mates and Elizabeth earning nods of understanding from them.

"She looks like you, Katie." Fleur stated as she hugged Katie from behind and rested her chin on Katie's shoulder.

"Yeah." Katie replied with a smile.

"Welcome home." Riley stated, drawing Eleanor's attention to her. The two locked eyes for a few moments before Eleanor glanced around at the group around her.

"Eleanor, I'd like to introduce you to my mates, That's Fleur, Luna, and Daphne. And this is your half-sister, Elizabeth. Ladies, this is Eleanor." Riley introduced them all.

"Hello. It's nice to meet you all." Eleanor replied with a smile.

The girls smiled in reply and greeted her warmly.

"Well, let's get back to the house, I'll introduce you to your grandmother, along with Sirius and Remus." Riley stated after a moment of silence.

Eleanor nodded and allowed herself to once again become engrossed in the sights and the smells of the area. The rolling hills, the nearby forest, the sky, the sounds of planes flying high overhead, birds chirping… it was all so engrossing.

"It's quite overwhelming isn't it?" Elizabeth inquired stepping up next to her half-sister.

"It sure is." Eleanor replied, before glancing at her half-sister and offering her a smile. Elizabeth smiled back and the two linked arms and wandered towards the house, following behind Riley and her mates. Delta followed behind the two young girls, letting out a rumbling bellow as he did.

"Boy do I have quite the story to tell." Riley stated to her mates as she led the way home.

"Well… with you Riley, that's kinda how it always goes." Daphne stated, earning a nod of agreement from her fellow mates.

From there, they all returned home. Riley and Katie explained to everyone about Rapture and the things that they had encountered there. While Riley's mates were definitely intrigued by what they had found in Rapture, they were righteously pissed when they heard about Eleanor's fate as a child as well as the fates of dozens of other little girls.

Afterwords Eleanor quickly integrated into the family, meeting Sirius, Remus and Kushina. Riley also introduced Eleanor to Hashirama and Madara. Eleanor was ecstatic to have so many family members and spent a great deal of her time speaking with them, learning all there was to learn about them.

She quickly formed a bond with her half-sister Elizabeth and the two became inseparable. They were around the same age and had similar interests. Both enjoyed reading, both enjoyed exploring. They both liked to make things, Eleanor being more mechanical while Elizabeth was more artistic.

Eleanor quickly fell under Riley's tutelage and began learning how to harness her demonic power. Where Elizabeth was timid with the prospect of embracing those dark powers, Eleanor was excited by it. She yearned to become who she was born to be, and learning to control her own demonic youki was an enthralling endeavor for the young woman.

Delta didn't have much of an opinion on things. He followed Eleanor around and would make the occasional grunt or moan, but otherwise, he stood as a silent guardian. More then once, Riley peaked into his mind, checking for anything that would lead her to believe he could be returned to normal. She never found much. He still had certain morals, Delta was protective and he would often stand guard over Eleanor's bed while she slept, but he was much more calm then when she was a child. Though due to his conditioning under the 'gentle' watch of the denizens of rapture, there was barely anything left of who Delta use to be.

Without anything deep within him, there was really no point in trying to fix him. Delta didn't want to be fixed. All he wanted in life was to protect Eleanor. He wanted her safe, and happy. And in many ways, Riley appreciated that. She knew the metal man would protect her daughter to his dying breath. He didn't have any other ambitions.

A few days after waking Eleanor, Riley had a chat with Itachi and Tom. She explained to the two about what was going on with her kids and the times travel. The two were naturally dumbfounded by this, but Riley showed them proof in her memories.

Once that was done, She took Itachi, Kakashi, Tom, Madara, Hashirama, Lucius, Shikaku, and Shibi to Rapture. Those that she hadn't informed of her time traveling escapades were left absolutely speechless.

In the decades since Riley had left the city, her clones had wiped out the remaining splicers. The city's only inhabitants now were Big Daddies, Big sisters, and Riley's clones.

It took about a month after Riley had left for Brigid Tenenbaum to finish collecting and curing the Little Sisters. She then took them and departed from the city, presumably to return them to their families. None of them ever came back.

In the years since then, Riley's clones had worked on healing the Big Sisters. It was by no means an easy process and in the end she only had minor success. She had been able to free them from Lamb's conditioning, and they now possessed free will, however, they were emotionally stunted. When Riley freed them, they all had the emotional range of little girls. Even though they had the bodies and minds of teenagers.

The Big Sisters, had extremely long life spans, as they hadn't seemed to have aged much in the more then twenty years that had passed. They all still looked like teenage girls. At first, things were hard and the Big Sisters spent most of their time traveling with the Big Daddies whom Riley had reconditioned to follow her orders. After a while though the Big Sisters started to mature again and find their ways to Riley. Just like children, they watched her curiously as she went about her work. They followed her here and there, always interested in what she was doing. In a way, they became her helpers, fetching things for her, and helping her find things if she didn't know where they were. It seems that much like their physical growth, the Big Sister's Emotional growth was also slowed. Even after two decades most of them acted like girls in their younger teenage years. Still, they had come to view Riley's wood clones as mother figures, and were eager to be of assistance and help wherever they could.

Much like Delta, the Big Daddies had nothing in their minds anymore, other then the protection of the Little Sisters and the restoration and upkeep of Rapture. Without the Little ones, the Big Daddies fulfilled their secondary purposes. They had spent the last twenty years rebuilding the damaged city.

With Riley using runes to reinforce the city, the Big Daddies were able to fully repair it, in about a decade.

While that was going on, Riley's clones did every bit of research one could imagine. They studied Adam, the machines, the sea slugs, various plasmids, the Big Sisters, the Big Daddies, everything was studied to a fine detail and reports were written up in preparation for when the real Riley would return.

With that done, Riley now had a straightforward source of information on everything there was to know about Rapture, and also, she had access to the numerous advancements her clones had made in that time.

She explained to her company, all of the amazing things that Rapture had to offer, and Riley fully intended to exploit those things to benefit Britain and the Legion. While she'd keep Adam use to a minimum, there were many beneficial uses for it. It could be programmed to fully regrow limbs, which would be beneficial for repairing limbs that had been removed and cursed to reject reattachment.

Riley fully intended to offer Fleur a chance to have her arm regrown. The prosthetic she had now, worked perfectly, but it still wasn't her true arm, and at times Fleur would have phantom pains and could be seen scratching at her prosthetic. Riley didn't know if she'd take the offer, but she felt it couldn't hurt to ask.

Aside from medical advancements, Riley talked to the various commanders of the Legion about utilizing Adam to strengthen their forces.

"But how do we avoid the threat of addiction, and the mental damage?" Itachi inquired as they sat around chatting about the subject.

"Well, for the mental part, my clones have spent the last twenty years gathering up sea slugs and creating a habitat for them. They've been gathering Adam straight from the source without the need for the Little Sisters, thus the Adam is all natural and has never been used in a human body, meaning it wont carry any old memories with it. So I'm pretty sure we don't have to worry about mental damage. As for the other part of your question, Adam itself isn't very addictive. It's about as addicting as gambling. For most people, they can gamble and then be done with it. The act of gambling isn't actually addicting, it's the chance of winning that makes it so addicting. The act of throwing your money away isn't a popular idea, but if there's a chance you could win big, it starts to become more enticing. For most people, after you lose so much, you get tired of it and walk away. Only a handful of people develop addiction to it, usually as a coping mechanism for other problems." Riley explained to them.

"Adam is much the same way. For a muggle, getting the ability to shoot lightning from your fingertips or freeze things in place is an immensely enticing prospect. The ability to make yourself stronger or faster, by taking a tonic or two is something most muggles would jump at the chance to do. For magicals however it's not as enticing. We already have the power to shoot lightning at stuff and set fires with our magic. We can make ourselves stronger with potions or rituals. Shinobi use chakra to jump higher, run faster, and hit harder. For magicals, Adam by it's very nature, isn't as tempting for us to continue use of it, past what we'd require it for." Riley finished with her explanation earning nods of understanding from those around her.

"So then how do we keep people from abusing it? And, how do we stop our soldiers from becoming reliant on it?" Shikaku inquired as he took a drag from his cigarette.

"Well first and foremost, I think outside of medical usage, Adam should be contained to military use and labeled an S-ranked secret. Secondly I think it should be used as a baseline for our soldiers." Riley replied.

"What do you mean by that?" Lucius inquired.

"Imagine being able to have a set standard for the individual levels of our army. Let's say you set a baseline for all new recruits. Once these recruits earn their place and earn our trust as new members of the legion, they are given Gene Tonics to raise their level of physical abilities to a set standard if they are not already there. We give Adam to those that earn it, through their deeds and through their own merit as they rise through the ranks. Every rookie will at least, be this good. Every elite will at least have all of these skills. Envision an army that is infinitely more modular then any other magical army, because at their base, everyone of a certain rank is at a certain level." Riley explained, almost as if she was giving a sales pitch. The group looked contemplative as they listened to her idea, and you could tell, their minds were running.

"So, you think we can standardize our forces physical skills? Set up base levels of physical abilities that all of our soldiers will possess?" Tom stated, earning a nod from Riley.

"I think with proper testing, even without the numbers, we'll be able to create the most powerful army in the world. Adam grants the ability but you still need to learn how to use it. I can give Kakashi a Gene Tonic that'll make him stronger but he still needs to train himself to use that strength and use it wisely. With Adam, proper magical training, proper physical training, and utilization of the highest grade of technological equipment, we can ensure no one can ever defeat us." Riley replied.

"You intend to incorporate muggle technology into the Legion?" Tom inquired curiously as he heard her mention technology.

"Many people still hold to their traditions, and I wont force the people of Britain to adapt to muggle technology, however when it comes to our military, our forces will not be denied any advantage. I wont force any of them to use a gun, but they will all know how to operate one. I wont force them to use muggle explosives, but they will know how to use them. I wont force them to have a car but they will know how to operate one." Riley replied earning a nod of agreement from the Shinobi of the group. Ninja knew that one should never turn down an advantage, especially when it was as simple as a bomb or a gun.

"I agree. The purpose of the Legion as a secret group for the Death Eaters is no longer necessary. If any of them refuse to use muggle technology and can't handle it's use in the military, they are free to leave. A quick visit to the Yamanaka, and we never have to worry about them spilling our secrets." Shikaku stated. After the battle at the Hellsing Mansion, Shikaku had started looking into weapons like firearms, after all, ninja never turn away a tool for battle.

"As long as it isn't forced on them, I don't see many resisting the advancements." Voldemort noted.

"I agree. Many in the Legion are more fueled by their desire to defeat Iwa and Oto rather then their traditions. In all truths, with war very near on the horizon, now would be the best time to introduce them to firearms, as many wouldn't care where it came from so long as it helps them defeat our foes." Lucius agreed.

"Plus, my Wood Clones have come up with some interesting ideas to incorporate magic into firearms." Riley stated as she led them to a firing range to show off some of her clone's advancements.

Over the years Riley's clones had used their knowledge of modern weapons, gained from absorbing the memories of thousands of people, some of them ex military, to upgrade Rapture's arsenal. Knowing full well that her army would be used as both an aggressive force and a state sponsored Mercenary band, meant that her clones decided to ensure that the weapons they chose would fit in line with the Legion's purposes.

After a bit of trial and error coupled with a few trips to the surface to steal the required texts, Riley was able to fully upgrade Rapture's arsenal. Utilizing a large number of clones and a few of Rapture's automated assembly lines, Riley's clones were able to mass produce the required firearms in preparation for the future.

Now, when it came to choosing what guns to utilize, Riley's thought process was simple, guns are tools, just like kunai, shuriken, smoke bombs, and bomb tags. Shinobi philosophy is that a simple gardening tool can often be a better weapon then an extravagant sword. So with that in mind, her choice for an assault rifle, was the AK-74. The weapon belonged to the most widely used family of guns on the planet, it was utilized by terrorist groups, militia, mercenaries, and a multitude of government forces on the planet. Riley's thought process was that the best weapon for her forces to learn how to use, would be the one they were likely to face, the most, in the world.

Rifles that belonged to that family were known to be above all else, reliable. That is what Riley wanted. Cheap, efficient and reliable.

For a handgun, she chose the M1911, again, a staunch sidearm, utilized by the U.S. army for decades. If that didn't say something of the weapon's reliability, then nothing else would. Riley cared little for flashiness or over expensive weapons, she just wanted something that would function and could take a beating.

Next was a sub-machine gun, and Riley went with the MP5, no real explanation was needed, it was a weapon that boasted a great deal of diversity and was again, reliable and cheap to produce.

For a close range weapon, Riley went with the Remington 870, it had been created in the 50s and was still in production, it was a time tested weapon, and she had experienced it's power on more then a few of her excursions to slaughter the filth of the world.

As for long range Rifles, Riley actually decided on a different path for this weapon choice. Instead of cost effective and reliable, she went with something that had the greatest killing potential in the hands of someone like a Hyuuga or an Uchiha, whom could use their eyes to hit targets at extreme range or see through materials. She chose the Barret M82, for it's stopping power, and sheer effective range. This was a weapon she didn't mind being costly as the ability to take off a person's skull at over a kilometer away was something you couldn't put a price tag on, in Riley's opinion.

Finally by upgrading grenades, and proximity bombs with more modern technological implements, as well as introducing the RPG-7 into Rapture's arsenal, she was able to fully round out her weapon choices. The whole idea behind most of her weapon choices were rugged and gritty weapons that were time tested in battle. Much like kunai and Shuriken, these were some of the simpler weapons in the world, built to be functional, reliable, and cost affective.

With those weapon choices, Riley's clone went about making certain modifications to the weapons. Each gun got a silencing seal placed on the chamber, and barrel, that would silence the initial pop of the weapon. Then Riley added a rune, tied into a silencing charm, that would extend past the end of the barrel to silence the sound of the bullet breaking the sound barrier. In this way, the guns were almost completely silent, when they needed to be.

She then underwent several trials to try and find the best way to increase reloading speeds, and she settled for designing several runes and charms into the weapon magazines, so that by channeling magic into a single rune carved into the side of the magazine once removed from the gun, the spring would pull the loader down, and a summoning seal would fill the magazine with bullets.

This ensured a few things. One, a single soldier of hers could carry thousands of rounds without needing scrolls or multiple magazines, cutting costs in that area. Two, there wouldn't be an issue with weight since a single soldier would only need one or two magazines a weapon. And three, they'd almost never run out of ammo.

For weapons, like the shotgun, Riley designed a rune pattern and seal combination that would cause a round to appear in the magazine, behind the rest, every time a new round was chambered. This ensured that the weapon never needed to be reloaded, except to seal more rounds into it.

She showed this to her comrades and they were all greatly impressed by the ingenuity of it. She had taken muggle weaponry and had made them her own. The kicker for some of them, came when Riley showed them what she could do by infusing the elements into a bullet.

Wind increased piercing potential, allowing a round from the M1911 to pierce medium vehicle armor with enough chakra. Earth, increased the mass of the round, meaning that it delivered much more force in a strike. For the Barret M82, that meant that each round it fired could wreck a fully armored tank with the kinetic force it delivered, if enough Earth chakra was used.

Lightning, infused the round with electricity turning it into a gun/Taser hybrid, delivering an electric jolt when impacting a target. Water was much the same in that it infused the round with water, on it's own it did little, but that water could be mixed with poison or acid to ensure that any bullets impacting a target would not only do their normal damage but leave something terrible behind in it's wake.

Fire was the most devastating, when the round hit it would release a small blast of fire, turning the weapon into a long range flamethrower.

Seeing the magical modifications she had made and what could be done when you added magic to muggle firearms convinced Lucius and Tom that there wouldn't be much issue in getting the Legion to accept firearms.

The group watched as Itachi tried out the Barret M82 and easily took the head off a metal target at 100 yards. The shot was taken from a standing position and the Uchiha had no issue at all hitting the target at that range. Itachi actually wanted to try it on something further away, but Rapture didn't have a space that was a kilometer long that you could fire guns at.

"What do you think?" Riley inquired as Itachi examined the target through the scope.

"In the hands of anyone with a doujutsu, a weapon such as this would make them an extremely lethal threat." Itachi replied as he set the heavy weapon down.

"Helluva shot." Kakashi commented. A shot fired from an AK-74 could be followed by his Sharingan but it was only barely. A shot from the Barret was a blur to his eye. Due to their incredible strength and ability to anchor themselves to the ground, shinobi had no difficulties firing the high powered anti-material rifle. Nor did they have any issue keeping their sights on target due to recoil.

"With these weapons, plus the automated defense weapons, and Adam, we'll quickly become the most powerful magical army in the world." Riley stated earning nods of agreement from her fellow commanders. Witnessing what the arsenal could do, really convinced them all that evolution was the way to go, when it came to their military. The normal person on the streets didn't need to worry about muggle tech if they didn't want too, but if you were gonna fight in the army, you were gonna at least learn to use these weapons, so that if you needed to, you'd have the skills to use them.

A few days later, the news was delivered to the Legion of the addition of firearms, it was met by acceptance by most of the ninja and many witches and wizards that either trusted Voldemort and or Riley, or those whom only really wanted to kill Iwa and Oto nin for their repeated attacks on Britian. There were a few dissenters or people who were hesitant, but few people spoke outright against the idea, mostly because Voldemort supported adapting and learning how to use the weapons, after all it was like the shinobi thought, guns were tools of warfare, and as an army they needed to adapt.

One of the most vocal in their beliefs that guns weren't necessary was Fenrir Greyback whom often butted heads with Voldemort on issues.

"Why the fuck should I be afraid of these weapons? Muggles can't kill my kind without silver." Greyback bellowed during the meeting, earning a few nods of agreement from other werewolves or a few vampires in the crowd whom also couldn't be killed by regular guns.

"Why? You're asking why you should be afraid?" Riley inquired. She earned a nod from Fenrir, while certain other members of the Legion, mostly those whom were part of Fenrir's pack nodded in agreement. Werewolves were difficult for magicals to kill, in many of their minds, a muggle would stand no chance.

"Have you ever heard of the term, 'silver bullet'? Riley asked as she held up a bullet and then transfigured it to look like a silver bullet. The question and display caused Fenrir to adopt a look of realization.

"She's right Fenrir, just because there are no werewolf hunting groups here in Britain other then the Aurors, doesn't mean that groups in other parts of the world don't utilize firearms and silver to easily dispatch your kind." Tom stated in agreement. Fenrir dropped his argument after that, and at that point Riley began showing them all the magical applications of the weapons.

Riley also took this opportunity to discuss the Legion utilizing the **Possession** Vigor, allowing them to infuse their will into machines for a limited amount of time. Riley had, had Luna test the Vigor's affects on various machines, and it always allowed her to control them. She could make vending machines spew out food, she could get cars to turn on and drive on their own, she could do a great number of things with the power of the Vigor, and it's applications in dealing with muggles down the line, were near limitless.

It was definitely something that Riley was getting into, but her numerous projects and plans were put on hold as her wedding date, quickly approached.

All of Riley's friends had been invited, and the ceremony would be immensely packed with numerous well wishers, political allies, and those looking to gain favor. Daphne and her mother had handled all of the details as Riley didn't really care much. Riley's joy came from the fact that she and Daphne would be married, the specifics weren't important to her so she just left that up to Daphne.

Riley had plans of leaving the study of possible Tonic, Plasmid, and Vigor combinations to Madara and Hashirama, while she and Daphne were on their honeymoon, and Riley had left Tom and Itachi in charge of the legion, while she was away. Daphne had also asked Arturia to keep an eye on Hellsing while she was away. Daphne had yet to be in a meeting with the rest of the Knight's of the Round Table, but Arturia had, and had quickly taken command of the group. They all had orders from the Queen to follow Arturia's command, so it wouldn't be a very noticeable shift for them.

On that note, Daphne also delivered a list of rule for her pet vampire, Alucard. She didn't care what he did in his free time, but she wanted him to remain hidden, and he couldn't kill any innocent person. She made it very clear to him, that she didn't care how many people he fed on, so long as they weren't regular innocent people that were just going about their lives. She was also very specific when she explained to him, her definition of 'innocent'. So long as they weren't actively ruining the lives of other people through their actions, they were to be left alone. Alucard simply found it amusing, but agreed none the less. Her kosher attitude in regards to his killings were met with approval. She wasn't a monster, but she didn't care if bad people died.

So while the two of them got their affairs in order, Riley made sure to send out her clones to keep her various projects moving forward, while she was with Daphne.

As a side note, the school year ended, with Riley and her friends doing well on their OWL's, now there was only two years left of Hogwarts, and with her OWL's passed, Riley wasn't sure if she'd remain for the final two years or not, the only thing that made her think she'd stay was if her mates decided to remain and finish their schooling.

But she had all summer to decide on that, and if it came down to it, she'd probably just send clones, but regardless, she had a wedding to attend before worrying about that.

 **-Two days before the wedding-**

"Are you sure about this?" Kaede inquired as she stared down at the invite.

"I'm positive. I want you to come." Riley replied with a smile. Daphne had sent Kaede an invite a week ago, but the young woman hadn't responded back, so Riley had gone to personally see whether she would be there or not.

Kaede had been nervous about attending. She really liked Riley, and the thought of seeing her married to someone, whom Kaede was very jealous of, brought forward a fear that she would repeat the actions that destroyed Kouta's life.

"Really?" Kaede inquired, giving Riley a look, that spoke volumes of her fears.

"It'll be alright Kaede, I trust you, and I want you there." Riley stated with a warm smile. Riley could feel Kaede's fear and knew that she must have been worried about how she'd react to seeing Riley married to someone else.

"I… okay. I guess I'll be there." Kaede stated after a moment.

"You don't have to be nervous Kaede. I want you to be there. You're my friend, and I like you, and I want you there on one of the happiest days of my life." Riley stated when she sensed her friends nervousness.

"I… I really appreciate that Riley, it's just… seeing you there… I like you Riley, and I ruined my relationship with Kouta because I was jealous, and I can't see myself being there and not being jealous." Kaede admitted after a moment.

"I understand. I like you two, Kaede. And if it helps, when I get back, how about we go on a date?" Riley asked, earning a surprised look, and then a blush from Kaede.

"I'd like that. I really would." Kaede replied, a small smile gracing her face as she averted her eyes, shyly.

"Good. I hope you have fun, I'll see you there." Riley stated with a smile as she quickly kissed Kaede on the cheek and darted off, not sticking around long enough to see the deep red blush on the girl's face.

"What am I getting into Hakiro?" Kaede asked her dog as she closed the door and sat on her bed. The pup gave her a curious look and offered her a bark.

"Right." Kaede agreed with the dog. She then let herself smile, as she started to fantasize about her date with Riley.

 **-That Night-**

Riley lay in bed, gently stroking Daphne's back. The five ladies had just been through three long hours of intense love making, and were currently trying to sleep off sex induced fatigue.

"How are you feeling?" Riley inquired as she raked her nails gently over Daphne's back, earning a purr of delight.

"Heavenly." Daphne mumbled in response.

Riley smirked down at her lover, before settling in next to her. Riley continued to run her nails along Daphne's back lulling her further and further into sleep.

"Only a few more days and we'll be married." Riley commented as she leaned down and started running kisses along Daphne's shoulder.

"Yeah." Daphne replied with a smile as she turned her head for Riley to kiss her cheek.

"Any regrets?" Riley inquired.

"Only that I didn't choose to start this sooner." Daphne replied as she rolled onto her back and looked up at Riley.

Riley stared down at her and took this opportunity to give Daphne's body a once over. She had filled out a lot in the two years since they had started dating, her hips were fuller, her breasts larger, and her features much more womanly. A small amount of muscle was visible along her arms and legs, she had a body the looked like a combination of a model, and a jogger. Daphne had gone from a pretty young bird, to an absolutely gorgeous young woman.

"Gods, you are so beautiful." Riley stated with a smile as she locked eyes with her mate.

Daphne allowed a small smile to flit onto her face. Riley could be such a charmer when she wanted to be, and her voice was so sultry and smooth that it sent shivers up Daphne's spine, whenever Riley started to speak like that.

"Do you have any regrets?" Daphne inquired after a moment.

"Only one." Riley replied as she leaned down and kissed Daphne on the lips.

"What is it?" Daphne asked as the two separated.

"I know… one day… hopefully many year from now, we'll be separated by death. So I regret not saying 'I love you', everyday." Riley answered her question with a sad loving smile.

"You've never had to say it to me, Riley. I've always known. Every time I look in your eyes, I know you love me. That's enough for me." Daphne stated as the two moved closer to each other, and Daphne wrapped her arms behind Riley's neck, holding her close, as Riley hovered over her. The result was the two being eye to eye with one another.

"You're too good for me." Riley stated with a smile as the two locked lips.

"I know." Daphne replied with a chuckle, earning one from Riley as well.

There was a silent moment between the two when Riley finally stated, "I love you Daph, I can't imagine my life without you in it."

Daphne found herself smiling. As a child, she hadn't many hopes for things like love. Her future was always going to be political and business-like. She wasn't meant to be happy, she was meant to achieve. That was her whole life. Then she met Riley and everything changed. With Riley she could gain everything she had sought her whole life, and more then that, she could be loved unconditionally. It always felt like a dream being with Riley. Like their relationship was too perfect to exist in the world Daphne had been prepared to live in.

After a long time of staring into Riley's glowing purple eyes, Daphne stated with full conviction and an open heart, "I love you Riley."

"I cannot wait for you to be my wife." Riley stated as the two kissed.

"I am exhausted and literally cannot feel my legs, will you two just fuck and go to sleep please!" They both heard Katie snap at them. The two glanced over and spotted Katie, glaring at them with serious bed head.

"The fuck happened to you?" Riley inquired as Daphne let out a laugh.

"Don't even start with me Riley." Katie stated as she settled back into bed.

"You want me to try the back door next time?" Riley asked as she and Daphne let out a chuckle.

"Fuck both of you." Katie stated with a huff as she turned her back to them. Daphne and Riley shared a look before crawling over to Katie.

"Please..." Katie whined as they rolled her onto her back, and Daphne kissed her on the lips. She may have been tired, but the chance to screw around with a disgruntled Katie, it was rare to get a chance like that.

Riley meanwhile, found her way between Katie's legs and was running kisses along her pussy.

"God dammit. I'm going to regret this." Katie whined as her hand found it's way to Riley's head. She began running her hand through her demonic lover's hair while Daphne and her continued to kiss.

"You shouldn't of turned your back on her, you know Riley can't resist that perfect ass of yours." Daphne whispered as she kissed Katie again and playfully nibbled on her bottom lip.

"Will you two just go bug Fleur, I'm sure she wouldn't mind going again?" Katie asked as she let out a moan.

"Alright, we'll leave you alone, but first I gotta hear that voice of yours. Those sounds, always get my blood pumping." Riley stated as she looked up at Katie from her position between Katie's legs.

Feeling Riley's hot breath on her pussy, caused goosebumps to run all along Katie's body. Even as sore and tired as she was, Sex with Riley was just too pleasurable to turn down. The only time she ever had to willpower to deny the lustful demoness was when she had her period and was feeling like shit. Aside from those times, she'd fuck whenever Riley wanted too.

"Fuck. Fine." Katie moaned as Riley turned her attention to her lover's pussy.

"You just can't resist." Daphne teased.

"Well… in a few days, it'll be you she's fucking every chance she gets." Katie moaned out.

"And I'll enjoy every second of it." Daphne countered as she kissed Katie.

A moment went by before Daphne glanced over to where Fleur and Luna were sleeping. She found the two were awake and watching them with smirks on their faces.

All three started to laugh as Katie let out another loud moan, unable to resist Riley's pleasurable ministrations.

 **-The Next Day-**

"So what are we doing today ladies?" Riley inquired. All five of them were excited for the wedding the following day, and the whole country was abuzz with news on the marriage between Riley and Daphne. After all, it wasn't often that a same sex marriage occurred between the noble houses, so it was quite the talk of the town. Not to mention the fact, that this was a marriage the included the country's hero, in Riley.

"We' are going to hang out with the ladies and take Daphne to enjoy her last night as a free woman." Katie replied as she pulled on her shirt.

"And you're leaving me behind?" Riley asked, confused.

"Yes, my love. Your grandpapas have a special day planned for you." Fleur replied as she helped Luna straighten out the dress she was wearing.

"We're going to go and treat Daphne to great day. You've got your own special day already planned. So… say goodbye to Daph, because you don't get to see her again until your wedding." Katie told Riley as she walked up and gave Riley a quick kiss before heading for the door. Luna and Fleur repeated the ritual, though Daphne held back a little longer, the two sharing a moment where they just stared into each others eyes. Daphne didn't need to be able to sense emotions to know that Riley was excited for tomorrow.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Daphne whispered as she hugged Riley close.

"I look forward to the moment I can call you my wife." Riley replied, earning a blush from Daphne as she turned to follow her fellow mates out of the room.

Riley stood in silence for several moments before Sirius poked his head into the room, "Hey pup, how are you feeling?"

"Excited. Nervous. I just want tomorrow to get here." Riley replied as she headed over to him and the two moved downstairs. Riley sent a glance at the fireplace as it bellowed green flames, the telltale sign of someone exiting through it.

"So… apparently your grandfathers have quite the idea for a fun afternoon." Sirius noted.

"I'm not sure. They haven't said a word to me about what they have planned." Riley replied with a shrug.

"And it was for a good reason." Hashirama stated as he walked into the room with Madara.

"So… what's on the menu for me today?" Riley inquired.

"Hashirama and I have been spit balling ideas, and we've decided to get into contact with some of your friends, and set up a little tournament." Madara replied as he motioned for her to step forward.

She quickly stepped up next to him, along with Hashirama, Sirius, and Remus.

"Where's mother and Arturia?" Riley inquired.

"She's already there, getting it started." Hashirama replied as he placed a hand on Riley's shoulder. Once they were all touching, Madara pulled out a portkey and muttered the activation phrase. They were all quickly teleported to **Pentref Cysgodion Hud**.

Once there, Riley was greeted to the sight of her male friends, Itachi and the Uchiha, Naruko and Hinata, Kushina, a multitude of Death Eaters, Tom, Kaede, Kakashi, Arturia, and numerous Leaf ninja from various clans.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Riley asked as she looked at the gathered group.

"A tournament. Straight tiajutsu, One on one, to see who's got the best skills. We've decided to make a day of it. We'll occasionally have a few matches that are more… unique then others but otherwise, we figured what better way to spend the day, then fighting." Madara answered her, earning chuckles and nods of agreement from the crowd.

"Awesome. Let's do this." Riley said with a grin as she walked up next to Draco and Goyle.

"You ready to be impressed?" Goyle asked.

"If you throw a straight punch, then I'll be impressed." Riley sniped back with a smirk earning a face from Goyle and a laugh from Draco.

"Alright fighters, you've all got your numbers. Unless stated otherwise by the two participants, it's just gonna be straight taijutsu. No chakra, just whatever fighting style you've come up with." Hashirama addressed the crowd.

"First match will be between our lovely bachelorette, and Might Guy!" Tom stated as the crowd moved to gather around a large thirty meter wide fighting arena.

"Aw hell yeah." Riley cheered as she ran into the ring.

"Yes! We never got a chance to test the flames of our youth against one another before, but now… we've finally got the chance to shine!" Guy cheered as he joined her in the ring.

"So if we both agree we can alter the rules?" Riley inquired as Itachi stepped in to proctor the match.

"That's correct." Itachi replied with a nod.

"Then how about it Might Guy, a no holds bar, all out Taijutsu match?" Riley inquired with a smirk.

"YES! I AGREE! LET'S ALLOW OUR INNER FLAMES TO ERUPT IN A FIERY DISPLAY OF PASSION!" Guy replied with glee.

"Very well then. All taijutsu is allowed, nothing else. Good luck, both of you." Itachi stated, earning a nod from both participants as they fell into battle stances.

With a roar of cheers Itachi began the match and the two combatants charged at one another delivering a flurry of punches and kicks, it only took a moment, but Riley felt her blood begin to pump and a grin tore across her face. This was gonna be one helluva day.

- **Meanwhile** -

"You look so excited." Daphne's mother stated as she, Daphne's family, and a number of Daphne's friends sat around relaxing on the beach.

"I am." Daphne replied.

"You are positively glowing Daphne. What did Riley say to you last night?" Fleur inquired when she noticed how happy Daphne seemed to be.

"Well… typical Riley, she loves me, she can't imagine life without me, you know how she is." Daphne replied, playing off just how much those words actually meant to her.

"Riley is such a sweetheart when she's trying to get laid." Katie noted gaining uproarious laughter from several of the other woman present, including Astoria, Pansy, and Tracy.

"I still can't believe you started sleeping with her so quickly." Astoria stated as she gave her sister a teasing look.

"Astoria, what your sister does with her girlfriend is none of our business." Her mother warned earning a pouting look from Astoria, whom wanted to keep teasing Daphne about it.

"Take that, brat." Daphne stated with a smile, as she gave her sister a superior look.

"Any kids planned for the future, o Sister of mine?" Astoria inquired.

"Maybe someday." Daphne replied, as she thought about Elizabeth and Eleanor, whom were at Riley's tournament, enjoying the fights.

"So Daph, how are you gonna spice up your honeymoon if you've already gone all the way with Riley?" Tracy inquired with a mischievous smirk.

"Girls." Daphne's mother's stated warningly.

"Aw, she will be all alone dealing with Riley and her lustful desires." Fleur couldn't help but tease.

Daphne made a face and then quickly adopted a look of fear. "Dammit you're right, what the fuck am I gonna do with that raunchy slut?"

"Daphne! Language!" Her mother scolded trying not to laugh.

"Yeah, I hope you enjoy being the one she violates in the middle of the night. God dammit, all I wanted to do was sleep, but you two wouldn't let me. You had a perfectly good naked Veela sleeping two feet away and you choose to bug me. God dammit." Katie whined.

"You should be happy they chose to annoy you, rather then Fleur. Must say something about your skill in bed." Luna noted with a chuckle, earning a giggle from the group of woman.

Daphne's mother had her head in her hands blushing deeply, Daphne's Aunt, her grandmother on her father's side, and a few of her female cousins sat nearby watching with amusement and interest as they learned more about the great Hero of the Burning Leaf.

"Aw… Katie, you must have been really sore, you usually are all for getting woken up for some late night fun." Fleur teased.

"Yeah well, for reasons I cannot fathom she chose to go a full twelve inches with me, I still feel it in my gut. I blame Fleur for this." Katie fired back, this earned a cascade of laughter from those around them as those who were not members of Riley's harem either blushed or were quick to take notes for future gossip. To their minds, Katie was talking about certain sex magics, so none of them were all that surprised.

"If I do recall, you spent most of that session moaning 'Deeper Riley! Harder Riley! More! More!" Daphne imitated earning a deep red blush from Katie as she actually remembered saying those things.

"Fuck..." Katie muttered as she hid her head in her hands, trying in vein to hide her blush.

"When did my mature little girl turn in such a potty mouth?" Daphne's mother whined, earning a bit of an embarrassed look from Daphne as she realized she had made those noises in front of her mother.

"Well, from what I hear, apparently she got some sense fucked into her, and learned to enjoy life." Daphne's grandmother noted as she passed Daphne a glass of wine that the older ladies had been enjoying.

"Mother." Anastasia stated in surprise. She knew there was little love loss between her husband and mother-in-law. She knew the woman was critical of his desires to use Daphne and Astoria to further the house name, just as her own husband had done years prior. Daphne's grandmother was much more of a free spirited and strong willed woman who was all for standing up for yourself and doing what was right for you. She was what you would get if you combined McGonagall, with Sirius. Someone who was laid back, but oh so formal and wise.

"I'm proud that she's living her life the way she wants too. And besides, you'll have something to report to the 'boy', whenever he starts asking about whether or not an heir is being produced. I say, enjoy yourself my girl. To be free to love and laugh and fuck to your hearts content is something few people get to enjoy." Rosella Greengrass, Daphne's grandmother, stated as her form of a toast. Daphne smiled a nodded, sipping from the wine glass along with her grandmother. Meanwhile her mother, simply shook her head and let out a sigh.

"Man… why can't I find a guy like Riley. Someone who's kind and noble and strong. Someone who'll love me even if I have a heart as cold as a tundra." Astoria whined, earning a glare from her sister for the Ice Queen reference.

"It's actually not that hard, just offer to spread your legs and every guy in the world will act like that. It's finding one that'll stay that way, that's the trick." Rosella stated, earning many nods of agreement from the older woman.

"All I wanted was a simple, restful day. But no… I forgot my daughter was in a relationship with a girl who was in a relationship with three other girls, and everyone wants to know everything." Anastasia stated with a shake of her head.

Daphne offered a sympathetic shrug while the ladies just started to laugh.

- **Elsewhere** -

'Clang!' Arturia and Kushina traded blows with their blades as the crowd cheered. The two had been trading blows for roughly ten minutes now, their duel rules had been simple, just blades, no magic, just sword skills.

"They're pretty good." Tom noted from Riley's side.

"Damn straight." Riley agreed. Tom glanced at her, and noticed her eyes drifting along Arturia's armored form.

"Weren't you the one to say you wouldn't bed her?" Tom inquired with a chuckle.

"I can admire a good lookin' woman. And you cannot deny, she looks good in armor." Riley replied with a smirk.

"She does have a certain beauty to her. However, I'll keep my eyes elsewhere." Tom replied with a chuckle.

"Gonna watch the redhead instead?" Riley inquired, fully aware that many of the men in the crowd were eying Kushina with amazement and lust.

"No… I think I prefer not to watch my cup for poison for the rest of my life." Tom noted with another chuckle. Riley offered a grin at that as she glanced at the crowd and spotted Severus standing near Remus and Sirius.

Riley couldn't help but laugh. She knew her mother and the potions master were getting close. Kushina had found herself pursuing Severus for those potion lessons he'd offered. Though Riley suspected there was more to Kushina's pursuit then simple potion lessons.

A few more sword clashes sounded through the area and Riley felt someone step up next to her.

"How many times does that make it?" She heard Kakashi ask.

"For what?" Riley inquired.

"That you've ever lost anything?" Kakashi clarified. In her fight against Guy, Riley had actually been defeated. The two had fought for well over thirty minutes before Guy went all out and unlocked some of the Inner Celestial Gates. He opened up to the sixth and moved at speeds Riley had only ever seen Minato move while using **Hiraishin**. He managed to deliver a bone crushing kick that sent her flying out of the Arena, leaving him the winner. Riley wasn't upset by the loss at all. That match proved that even with straight Taijutsu, someone could stand and fight against Riley. He may not have ever been able to win, as physical strikes couldn't fully destroy her, but the fact that he managed to knock the wind out of an archdemon was something to merit.

"We learn more from failure then victory." Riley replied with a shrug and smile. There had been so many awesome battles today. Guy vs. Riley. Kakashi vs. Itachi. Madara vs. Hashirama. Sasuke vs. Naruko. Bellatrix and Sirius in a magical duel, it was just an awesome day.

"Halt! The match is a draw!" Itachi shouted, drawing Riley's attention back to the arena. Kushina had one of her swords to Arturia's neck but Arturia had Excalibur primed to slice open Kushina's gut. They were both in a position to deliver killing blows so Itachi called it.

"Good show ladies!" Riley and the rest of the crowd cheered.

"So… Who's next?" Kushina inquired as she and Arturia wandered off the field.

"I was thinking of a special fight for our final viewing." Madara answered as he hopped up onto the arena, drawing everyone's attention to him.

"Thank you all for participating today, we have one final match for you to watch, and I think you'll enjoy yourself." Madara stated as he called Riley down to the field.

Riley appeared there and cracked her knuckles, ready for whomever Madara had in mind to challenge her.

"Riley I'll need you to take us all to **Kamui** , this next fight is gonna be a bit loud." Madara stated with a smirk. A massive grin tore across Riley's face as she went about the makeshift stadium and gathered up all of the onlookers and brought them into **Kamui**.

Once there, Riley summoned Kurama, knowing full well who was to be her final opponent.

"You ready for this you big furry asshole?" Riley inquired to the great beast.

" **Absolutely. However. We're not fighting normally. We're doing this my way. Bijuu against Bijuu. At our full power."** Kurama stated as he locked eyes with Riley. Riley's face lit up with excitement as she glanced over at Madara and offered him a smirk. She and Kurama then made a dash away from the crowd of onlooker's putting distance between them and their battle.

The two set some distance between themselves and Riley released all of the restraints on her power and took her true form. An animagus is the true form of your soul. Using the same kind of magic, Riley was able to take the form of her soul. Basically, her Animagus form, was what Riley truly looked like without the human covering. This was her true form.

A massive explosion consumed Riley and within a moment, a towering Demon burst forth.

Those in the crowd could only let out gasps of amazement. Only Madara, and Hashirama had ever seen Riley's true form, aside from Kurama. Kurama stood nearly three hundred feet tall, Riley was about two hundred and fifty feet. Her form was that of a fox, much like Kurama. However, unlike when she was younger, she now sported some unique differences.

Firstly, her massive Fox form had three eyes, two in their regular spot and one sitting on it's side, between her other eyes. The massive Fox was adorned with a crown of horns that looked much like the one she possessed in her human demonic form. She also had two additional horns that were much longer, and stuck out of the back of her head. They were about the same length as her ears.

From her back, behind the shoulder blades, were two massive Bird-like wings, giving this giant Fox similar characteristics to a Griffin. She sported six tails, all which were covered in dark translucent scales, just like her tails in her human form. Along her spine was a line of long jagged bone-like spikes. Her fur was blackish Red, and it moved like it was on fire. Lightning arced between the spikes on her back, and fire could be seen burning in her massive wings.

All in all, Riley's true demonic form was utterly terrifying. But the part that drew almost everyone's attention was the poisonous looking black tar that bubbled out of her feet and lower legs. It oozed through the fur and was forming pools from where she stood. Thick globs of acidic saliva dripped from her mouth and she let out a roar that sounded almost exactly like Kurama's except as it ended, it faded and another sound revealed itself behind the roar. It's almost like Riley's roar was a combination of Kurama's roar and a woman screaming in agony. It was a heart-wrenching noise, that made the wraith's cry sound lovely by comparison.

"Holy shit!" Draco stated in disbelief as he and Riley's gang beheld her truest form.

"Amazing." Kushina muttered as she beheld the full might of her daughter.

"Holy Shit Riley." Naruko stated as she nearly had a heart attack.

"So this is the true form of a god." Itachi noted earning a nod of agreement from Tom.

"Riley..." Was all Arturia could say as she beheld the colossal behemoth.

With a mighty roar, Kurama and Riley charged at each other, the force of their collision caused the earth beneath them to be torn asunder. For a few moments, the fight looked like what you would expect from a pair of lions fighting.

The two great beasts were on their hind legs pawing and biting at each other, Riley managed to catch Kurama's arm in her teeth, which earned a roar of pain and rage from the Demon. He quickly delivered a powerful swipe that sent Riley flying back and into a nearby mountain.

The bite wound on Kurama's arm was sizzling and burning from Riley's poisonous chakra. The two demon's glared at each other for a moment, Before both adopted wide grins.

In unison, the two reared back, opened their mouths and began to gather chakra.

"EVERYONE PREPARE TO SHIELD YOUR EYES!" Hashirama shouted as he saw the two begin to charge up **Bijuu Dama**.

It took only ten seconds before the two were ready. They took aim, and then prepared to fire.

" **Eat This!"** Kurama roared, but right as he fired he felt his left tear out from under him. He had just been about to fire his attack when he was jerked hard to the his right, causing his **Bijuu Dama** to go flying just over Riley's shoulder. He glanced down and saw a massive tree limb growing out of the ground and wrapped around his leg.

" **Oh you sneaky Bit- SHIT!"** Kurama started to growl only to return his attention to Riley, and spot her **Bijuu Dama** headed right for him.

He got his tails around himself just in time as the massive sphere of chakra slammed into it's target and detonated.

A Kilometer wide sphere of light consumed Kurama and many of the onlookers were forced to avert their eyes from the light.

A fem moments passed as the light dimmed and the smoke started to settle. Glowing red eyes could be seen in the smoke, and Kurama quickly burst forth singed but very much alive.

" **Alright you sneaky cunt, you wanna play rough, let's play rough!** " Kurama shouted charging at her while firing massive bolts of condensed chakra from his mouth.

Riley dodged the first two bolts of chakra, before charging at him herself. The two clashed and once again began to tear into each other.

For those watching, this was quite possibly the greatest fight any of them had ever seen. Two Bijuu going head to head. The power of the two great demons was unbelievable, and what they had seen so far, that, was just the beginning of a duel that would last nearly six hours.

- **The Next Day-**

Daphne stood in a dressing room with Tracy, Anastasia, Astoria, and Rosella. She was busy putting the finishing touches on her attire and make-up, and was much more flustered then she had been yesterday.

"I can literally hear your heart pounding, are you gonna be alright?" Tracy inquired.

"Yeah… I'll be alright." Daphne replied with a smile.

"Happiest day of your life right?" Tracy stated as the two shared a look.

Daphne offered a nod and after a moment the two embraced.

"I'm so happy for you Daph. I hope you two are really happy together." Tracy stated as she hugged her best friend tightly.

"I can't believe I'll be the first one to call Riley my wife. Out of all four of us I always thought it would be Fleur first." Daphne stated.

"Well… it's not. It's you. You get to be Mrs. Slytherin, and the others get to be the mistresses." Tracy replied with a giggle.

The two shared a laugh before hearing a knock at the door. Fleur quickly poked her head in an offered Daphne a smile when she saw her.

"Hey, everything ready out there?" Daphne inquired with a nervous huff.

"Yes, and you look stunning." Fleur replied with a smile.

"I'm really nervous." Daphne admitted.

"Do not be, you know she loves you. And you know you love her. Zat is all zat matter." Fleur replied.

"You know, I always thought it'd be you doing this first. Even before I started to date her, you two seemed like a match made in heaven." Daphne stated earning a smile from Fleur.

"Well, enjoy your time as her only wife while you can. I was courteous enough to not take away from your wedding by breaching ze subject with Riley before it happened but after today, zere is nozing stopping me." Fleur warned with a playful grin.

"Thank you Fleur. Honestly, thank you for everything." Daphne stated. After a moment, Katie and Luna wandered in, and both gave her appraising looks.

"You are absolutely stunning." Katie said with kind smile.

"Riley will absolutely love the outfit." Luna agreed with a nod.

"Are you ready?" They all heard from the doorway. Glancing over they found a goblin waiting for them. Marriage's in magical Britain could be done a number of ways, but old families like the Greengrass clan, liked to do it in the old way. A way that was much more magical. Usually these thing were overseen by the goblins as they knew the proper way to get magic to form a marriage union between two people. The ceremony itself was mostly for show, as most of the time, the actual marriage union was done after a traditional ceremony based on the couples, religious beliefs. Though in this case, Daphne's mother and grandmother had planned out everything to coincide in one event. They would go up, say their vows to one another, and then perform a short ritual overseen by a goblin.

In essence they were creating a lifelong contract with one another and the goblins were great at their contracts.

"Yes. I'm ready." Daphne replied with a smile. Her fellow mates, family, and Tracy all offered her their best, and quickly departed the room. Daphne stood in silence for a moment, nervous as all hell. She could feel joy, and desire flooding over her bond with Riley. It filled her with excitement to finally be able to call the woman of her dreams, her wife.

" _I'm waiting for you my love."_ Daphne heard in her head. Smile slipped across her face as a wedding coordinator, motioned for her to step out.

Daphne slowly started to walk out into the main hall of Slytherin Castle, where the wedding Ceremony would take place. The main hall was wide and open and filled to the brim with friends, family, and reporters. Daphne would enter from one side of the room, Riley from the other, they would meet in the center and join hands. Then, while holding hands they would approach the goblin in charge of the ceremony and the rest would occur then.

Daphne held no religious affiliations and thus didn't have any ceremony beliefs, Riley followed in the Uchiwa way of doing things, which involved Riley praying to all of the Uchiwa's patron deities. The only other part of the Ceremony that reflected Riley's Uchiwa background, was the Black cats that wandered about. It was one of the Uchiwa's oldest beliefs that cats were guardians and by having them at your wedding, they would protect the ceremony from evil.

So with that being said, Daphne commenced her march across the room. Her eyes were locked on Riley as she emerged from the opposite side of the hall.

While Daphne was dressed in beautiful white ceremonial Robes, and had her hair and make-up done up beautifully, Riley was wearing a White traditional marriage robes. Her hair was done up in a beautiful fashion, it was definitely something you weren't used to seeing on Riley. She never did anything with her hair, at most she would tie it into a ponytail, but this style was absolutely beautiful and really brought out the red in her hair.

The two young woman were absolutely stunning in their outfits.

Both wore wide smiles as they met in the center of the room and joined hands. Camera flashes lit up the entire hall but neither of the girls seemed to notice, both were enthralled by the others beauty.

" _You are absolutely gorgeous my love."_ Riley whispered in Daphne's mind.

" _Breathtaking."_ Daphne replied back. Both woman continued to stare at each other for several moments before turning to walk up to the Chief goblin.

Once before him, the room quieted.

"Greetings, one and all. We are gathered here on this lovely summer morning to bear witness to the union between these two young woman, in the eyes of magic. Before I begin the ceremony, if there is anyone who believes they had just cause as to why these two should not be allowed to join together, speak now." The Goblin began. He was much more literate and soft spoken then most goblins. Even though it was obvious that he was a full blooded goblin, he still was very well kept, and cleanly groomed.

The room remained silent, no one saying anything.

"Very well then. It is time to present your rings to each other. In the manner of the old ways, you will present you ring and speak your vow while placing the ring onto the others finger. These rings were specially crafted to tie these two together by more then magic and paper, but in blood as well. Each ring contains a drop of blood from their significant other, and will serve to tie the two together for the rest of their lives. When you are ready, you may begin." The goblin stated to the crowd, and then to Riley and Daphne.

The two turned to face each other as the goblin presented them their rings. Riley went first as she took Daphne's hand and started to speak her vows. "We've known each other since our first day at Hogwarts. It feels like we've been together for a life time. When I first fell in love with Fleur I never thought it could get any better. Then I fell for Katie and I couldn't imagine my world without her as well as Fleur. Then the two of us were brought together, and I felt the same way. Then Luna. Maybe I just have a heart too full of love. I'll admit I thought you were cute before we started dating, but I never would have imagined we'd end up together. I may have been the Slytherin house queen, but I was always fit better with others. I preferred to face my problems head on, like a Gryffindor. I loved making friends and having fun like a Hufflepuff. And I found enjoyment in quiet studying, and in the simple pursuit of knowledge for knowledge's sake. I was definitely not a very good Slytherin. But you were. You were everything a Slytherin was meant to be. Sly. Cunning. An eye for business and politics. I never could have imagined we'd be together. Until we were. For the longest time I thought you were cold and stoic, but once we got together, I started to see the warm and loving woman beneath the surface. Now, after all this time together, I can't picture someone more loving and caring then you. You're a great friend. A kind lover, and a gentle soul. I love you with all of my heart, and I plan on spending the rest of our lives together, making every day, the happiest day of your life." Riley finished her vows by placing the ring on Daphne's finger.

Daphne gazed down at the ring, Riley had chosen for her, and found that it was a beautiful golden ring with four white diamonds circled around a red diamond in the center. The red diamond obviously housed a drop of Riley's blood. The moment, she put it on, Daphne felt as it Riley had reached out and touched her heart. As she listened to Riley's vows, Daphne couldn't stop the tears that poured from her eyes.

In the crowd, Daphne's fellow mates were all teary eyed and smiling widely. Her family were all very happy for her, while Riley's family kept mostly to the shadows. Hashirama and Madara stood in the background out of sight, enjoying the spectacle but not drawing too much attention.

After a few moments, it was Daphne's turn to state her marriage vows and place her ring. "All my life, I was raised to be a proper pureblood. I was trained in arts of guile and manipulation. I was taught how a woman should act, and how to properly deal with situations. I never let my heart get in the way of my goals. I lived most of my life, knowing I would never be like one of those girls from the story books. I was pretty sure I wouldn't find my 'happily ever after'. But then I met you. And we started dating. You changed everything for me Riley. With you, I'm not afraid to open my heart and be myself. Seeing you smile, and laugh, fills me with so much joy. When you look at me, with love and admiration, I can't help but be grateful. Grateful because you've given me something I never thought I'd get in life. Unconditional love. What I'm trying to say Riley, is thank you. Thank you for everything you've ever done for me. Thank you for being my friend. My teacher. My lover. Thank you for accepting me as your wife. I love you. I love with all my heart." Daphne stated, trying her damndest to not break out into sobs as she place her ring on Riley's finger.

"Now… we shall begin the ceremony." The goblin stated as Daphne and Riley joined hands again and faced him.

"On this day I ask that magic look upon these two and judge them. I ask that they be gifted with the bond of marriage." The goblin began before beginning to chant in Gobbledygook. It took a few moments but magic began to form around Riley and Daphne. Around Daphne it became an icy blue, and around Riley it became a reddish inferno. The two colors mixed together between them, becoming a vibrant purple. After a few more moments all of the magic around them turned purple, signifying that magic had accepted their marital union. Cheers broke out from the crowd as Riley and Daphne shared a smile.

"Magic has accepted your union. Begin the sealing process with a kiss, and finish it with a true act of love." The goblin stated. Riley and Daphne turned to each other and stared deep into one anothers eyes.

"I love you." Riley stated with a smile.

"And I love you." Daphne replied. The two quickly locked lips, and felt their magic collide and mix, they felt their already established bond, grow immensely more powerful.

It was at that moment, that Riley felt a murderous feeling flood her senses. In a burst of speed she shielded Daphne with her body as the killing Curse slammed into her back.

"Fuck!" Riley growled as she felt her soul shift before resettling in her body. After all, that's what the killing curse was, a spell that dislodged your soul from you body.

Riley turned to stared at the crowd and found a half dozen people, including Draco, Kakashi, and Arturia, wrestling a man to the ground in the crowd. He had his wand drawn but he was currently being beaten to death by the three, and many more in the crowd looked to be ready to jump in.

Aurors were quickly rushing into the room, and were trying to regain order.

With an enraged snarl Riley waved her hand pushing the entire crowd back as well as knocking the three off of her would be assassin.

The assassin quickly jumped to his feet and turned to Riley. His jaw dropped when he saw that she was still alive, even after being struck with the Killing curse.

" _That's Impossible."_ The man stated in Spanish. He had timed his curse perfectly, to when Riley and Daphne were kissing and the crowd started to cheer. No one would have noticed him launch the attack, and they wouldn't have been able to stop it.

The man tried to fire another killing curse, and it struck Riley in the chest as she marched towards him. She tensed and let out an angry growl but was unhindered by the curse.

He was about to try another curse when Riley reached him. She grabbed him by the wrist and crushed it, then seized his throat and pulled him close.

"You tried to kill my wife!" Riley snarled in an inhuman tone.

Then, with complete ease, she tore his arm off. He would have screamed if Riley's hand wasn't already digging into the flesh of his throat. Blood poured out around it as Riley dug her fingernails deep into the mans throat, grabbing hold of everything he had in there. Then in one swift motion she ripped his throat out. The only thing keeping his head attached at that point, was his spine.

As he fell to the ground, Riley drank in his soul. The people in crowd were watching in horror or fascination as Riley stood silently. Daphne was quick to approach her, along with Fleur, Katie, and Luna.

"Riley, are you alright?" Daphne asked as she ran her fingers over where the killing curse had struck.

"Fine." Riley replied as she reviewed the assassins memories.

"Who was he?" Kakashi asked as he, Itachi, Tom, and Arturia stepped up to them.

"He was hired by one of Orochimaru's agents. His partner is over there." Riley stated as she pointed to another man standing in the crowd. Kushina was standing right next to the guy, and hearing that, she grabbed him and threw him to the floor. He screamed out in protest as several Aurors rushed over to stun him.

"Sorry about the ruined festivities everyone. But it seems more important matter demand my attention." Riley stated to the crowd. She then turned and kissed Daphne hard on the lips before motioning for Tom and Itachi to follow her.

"Riley. Where are you going?" Daphne asked as she followed after her wife.

"To war." Riley answered darkly. Riley's mates were quick to follow after her. The ceremony may not have reached it's full conclusion but in the eyes of magic the two were married. Daphne was utterly enraged by this blatant assault on her wedding day. Orochimaru would pay for this.

"Itachi, Tom… prepare the Legion. We're heading the Elemental nations. So long as Orochimaru is alive, he will continue to launch attacks against us. Arturia… I need you to do something for me." Riley stated as she walked, fresh blood still soaking her hands.

"Anything." Arturia replied.

"Deliver a message to the queen, The legion will require her blessing to march to war against Oto. Wit her leave, we'll depart immediately. I'm tired of that snake bastard. If he want's to die so badly… I'll fucking give him what he wants." Riley answered with a snarl.

Meanwhile Hashirama and Madara stood in the background.

"So on a scale of one, to my wedding how was this one?" Hashirama inquired.

"This one was sweet, but I don't think the ending was planned." Madara noted, earning a nod of agreement from Hashirama.

"Time to go home my old friend. Back to where it all began." Hashirama stated.

"Yes. I have a feeling this wont be a quick trip like last time." Madara stated as she stared out at the sky. He couldn't help but wonder just what the future would hold. Iwa, Oto, and the Akatsuki. All were foes waiting in the Elemental nations. It was time to meet them in battle, and end this.

- **To Be Continued-**

 _ **Alright there's the next chapter. Riley and Daphne are gonna be pissed at having their wedding ruined. With so many people present and her focus solely on Daphne, I can see Riley not catching this attack. Especially since this guy was just some no named wizard. I hope you all enjoyed my decisions for guns our heroes will utilize. I hope you enjoyed the wedding. Time to go to the Elemental nations, and we'll get to meet Gaia again in the next chapter. Happy Holidays!**_


	76. Chapter 67

**Time for the next chapter. Wedding has been ruined, and I bet Riley will be pissed. Time to return to the elemental nations for a while. I'm really looking forward to the change in setting.**

 **Poll is still open for people that would like to vote, and as I have said before, this poll isn't really definitive, more so, it's a guide to help me set up future story lines, also if anyone is curious, Raven is number one by a lot.**

 **Sorry this took so long but for those wondering I've been going back and making corrections to earlier chapter. I'm up to chapter 40 by the time of this post, so I hope you can forgive the lack of new content. Any chapter that ends with a | has been proofread to the best of my abilities. Hope you enjoy and let me know what you think.**

 **Anyway, cheers.**

 **Broken Angel**

Chapter 67

"This is such Bullshit!" Daphne shouted as she kicked at an end table and sent it careening across the room.

"You know, after this… I don't think Riley's ever going to let us out of her sight." Katie noted as she, Fleur, Luna, Elizabeth, and Eleanor all watched Daphne rage at having her wedding ruined. The whole of Magical Britain was currently at a stand still. This wedding was not only a joining of two people, but it was meant to be the metaphorical 'cake topper' to a roller coaster of events over the last year. You had the formation of the Legion, the return of the Pendragon line, the attack on Hogwarts and Dover, the Death of Dumbledore, the Destruction of the Leaf, the war with Iwa and Oto, the return of Voldemort, the 'death' of Voldemort, and the defeat of the Angel of Carnage. This wedding was to the people, a metaphorical high note to end this series of craziness.

Riley was their hero, and was getting married. The event was meant to be a happy spectacle that the country's populace could enjoy and gain a bit of levity from. This assassination attempt brought everything crashing down again.

Even now, mere hours after the attack, war was already on people's lips. They all knew it was coming but with recent events, people began to think the worst had passed. Now the country's mood had darkened. Arturia had been dispatched to speak to the Queen about this along with Lucius. The country had been at war since the attack on Hogwarts, but now, with this attack, they were finally finished with staying on the defensive. Riley had every intention of marching to war, and unlike with Konoha, she didn't intend it to be quick. She'd burn every city in the Land of Earth, and wherever Oto had set up shop, and she'd make every single person in those countries regret ever offering support to either of those Hidden Villages.

"That snake bastard better hope Riley gets her hands on him first, because if I do, I swear he'll wish he'd never taken his first breath!" Daphne snarled again as she paced back and forth. She was still in her wedding robes and her make-up had been badly smeared from a mixture of crying and her angrily running her hands over her face.

"I don't even know what to say to her." Katie muttered as Daphne continued to sputter profanities.

"This was her and Riley's day. A day meant for just them. How would you feel if this happened on your wedding day?" Luna inquired, earning a nod of agreement from Fleur.

"I get that, it's just… I wish there was something I could say to her." Katie replied as Daphne continued her pacing, and kicked at another end table, this time toppling a vase that sat on it. They were currently in the Greengrass estate so no one mentioned anything about Daphne breaking her own things.

"I feel bad for her." Elizabeth stated, giving Daphne a sad look as she continued to rage.

Eleanor offered a nod at that, her protector standing a few feet off, hiding in the shadows. Or hiding as best he could, being this massive iron golem with a flashlight for a face.

"How's she doing?" The five woman heard Sirius ask as he walked up.

"Pissed." Katie answered.

"Very much so." Fleur agreed as Daphne came to a halt and leaned against a wall letting out an angry sob. This had been how it had gone for the last hour or so. Daphne would rage, then stop and cry for a few moments, then slip back into an angry rant. This had probably been the sixth time she had repeated that ritual.

"I bet she looks rather cheery in comparison to the hellstorm probably building around Riley right now." Sirius noted earning a look from the five woman.

"Oh you have no idea." Katie noted, as she and her fellow mates shared a collective sigh. They could all feel Riley's rage, emanating over their bond. Wherever she was, she was absolutely livid.

"Hashirama, Madara, and Kushina are busy trying to use the Gravemind to talk her out of just marching into the Elemental Nations and lighting it up with **Bijuu Dama.** They think it would be best if she settled down a bit, and focused more on Daphne." Sirius informed them.

"I agree. While vengeance would be nice, I zink ze two of zem need each ozer right now. Neizer one is zinking clearly." Fleur stated as Daphne returned to her angry rant.

"...And I'll turn that fucking coward into a snake-scaled belt when I find him!" Daphne screeched as she turned to a nearby column that framed the stairway of her home's beautiful main hall. With an enraged growl she punched it as hard as she could. She may have had Shinobi training but the home's defensive ward and runes stopped her from doing any damage, thus the end result was the same as a normal untrained human punching a piece of marble.

Sirius and all the girls winced as they heard a loud crack echo through the hall.

"Fuck!" Daphne shouted, drawing everyone's attention to her as she clutched her hand, and blood began to pour out of her broken knuckles.

"Okay… I think that's enough." Katie noted, as they all moved over to help her.

"I fucking knew it." Tracy's voice was heard as she, Pansy, and Astoria walked into the room, and saw Daphne clutching her broken hand.

"Damn..." Astoria muttered as she spotted the blood left on the pillar where Daphne had shattered her knuckles.

Sirius just shook his head as Tracy called for some of the Greengrass house elves to collect some healing potions. The ladies quickly sat Daphne on the stairs of her home and sought to mending her broken hand, which was now getting her dress stained with blood.

"Damn it all." Daphne growled, wincing as Tracy examined her broken, bloody fingers.

"Are you ready to calm down yet, or are you gonna hurt yourself again?" Tracy asked, giving her friend a scolding look.

"I don't need a lecture right now." Daphne snapped, before hissing out in pain.

"I get it Daph, you're pissed. You have every right to be pissed. That snake faced bastard, ruined your wedding day, and he tried to kill you. You have every right in the world to be angry right now. But I need you to calm down." Tracy stated to her friend, actually sounding more like Daphne, then Daphne did right now.

Right about then, a house elf arrived with the potions.

"Why the fuck should I calm down Trace? This was my day. This was my moment with the woman I love. This was supposed to be our day, and he ruins it by sending an assassin to kill us." Daphne snapped at her friend before glancing at her fellow mates.

"I'm sorry guys, I didn't mean..." She started to say, when she noticed them staring at her, but she was cut off by Luna.

"It's alright Daphne. This was your day with Riley. This was your moment to be her one and only. Riley would never put one of us ahead of the others. This was the time we wanted her to do that. This was your moment together, where it wasn't about us, it was about you two. So I understand. You don't have to apologize for being angry at having that moment taken from you." Luna replied with a sad smile.

"I agree wiz Luna. Zis was your moment." Fleur nodded in agreement earning one from Katie as well.

"Look, I'm not trying to say you can't be mad Daph… but we need you right now. You're probably the only person who can calm Riley down right now, and we need you to do just that." Tracy told her friend as she uncorked one of the potions and held it up for Daphne.

Daphne made a face and stared off for a moment before sighing and drinking the potion. She felt the pain in her hand fade, and Tracy quickly set to work bandaging it so that they could have a more experienced healer repair the damage.

"Where is Riley now?" Fleur inquired.

"The hidden village I think. Or maybe **Kamui,** I'm not sure." Tracy answered.

Fleur let out a sigh and tried to call out to Riley over their bond. She felt a burst of anger echo back as a reply. Fleur had known Riley long enough to know that, that particular response from Riley meant that she was far too angry to form a coherent sentence. Meaning, without being able to calm Riley down, she probably wasn't going to be talking for a while. Fleur let out another sigh and shook her head.

"Daphne, you need to call out to Riley. You're the only one she'll answer to right now." Luna stated, sensing Fleur's failure at getting into contact with Riley.

"Fine… I'll try to call her." Daphne stated as she focused on her bond with Riley. While the finishing words hadn't been said, the marriage bond had been formed and solidified. The marriage director had told them to form the bond with a kiss and seal it with an act of true love. The kiss they had shared had been what formed the bond, but when Riley shielded Daphne from the **K** **illing curse** , that had fulfilled the second part of the ritual. Usually it was sex that acted as the 'act of true love' but magic saw Riley's selfless shielding of Daphne as true enough to constitute the solidification of the bond.

Reaching out through the bond, Daphne found herself drawn into contact with Riley's mind. The connection was so much stronger then it had ever been before. " _Riley..."_

Tense silence followed for several moments as Daphne waited for a reply. Daphne was about to ask again, when a reply finally came.

" _Yes, my love?"_ Riley whispered back, after hearing Daphne's voice in her head.

" _I'm done being pissed off now. Can you come home? I need to see you."_ Daphne inquired in a tired tone.

" _Alright. I'll be there soon._ " Riley replied, as she gazed around at the destruction that had befallen **Kamui**.

All of Riley's rage and anger at having her wedding ruined and her mate attacked, had manifested into a massive amount of power. Her ability to convert excess emotion into energy had been more then enough to push her power limit past it's barriers and allow her to ascend to the seventh tail. She now had another tail swaying by her legs and had adapted several other traits of the Seven Tails.

First and foremost, she gained the ability to harden her flesh and increase it's density. Just like the Seven tails had an exoskeleton, now Riley could make her flesh as hard as diamond. Another ability she had gained was the ability to speak to insects, and arachnids. In fact, she felt a special connection to all beings that infested the planet's darkest corners. She felt a connection to all of the bottom feeders of the world. Insects, arachnids, rats, and things like that. The final ability she gained from ascending to the Seventh tail was an increase in her flight ability. She could now move through the air just as fast as she could on the ground, breaking the sound barrier multiple times over.

It seems with this new ascension, Riley no longer needed her wings or her **Rinne Sharingan** in order to fly. She just could. It was very much like a form of levitation, much like Onoki's. Her wings, now acted more as stabilizers to help her move and guide herself, but she no longer required them, or the manipulation of gravity to achieve flight.

With her ascension, Riley had chosen to vent on the surrounding landscape. Now though, Daphne was calling out to her, and Riley had heard Fleur call out as well. She knew she needed to get back, and while it had only been a few hours for Daphne and the others, it had been nearly three weeks for Riley in **Kamui**.

A few moments later, Riley was at the Greengrass estate. She appeared in the main hall, right next to her mates, and daughters.

"Good to see you finally made it back pup." Sirius stated upon seeing her. Riley had hidden her demonic features so no one knew there was anything different about her. Her eyes were a startling red however, ever since the attempted assassination, Riley was at that point, of being so angry she appeared calm.

"Sorry for disappearing. I needed to vent." Riley replied as she walked up to her mates, offering Fleur an apologetic smile as she passed.

Fleur gave a small smile in return and nodded towards Daphne whom was sitting on the stairs clutching her bandaged hand, watching Riley approach.

Riley quickly approached Daphne whom stood and the two met in an embrace.

"I'm sorry I left." Riley whispered into her ear.

"It's alright. We both needed some time to vent." Daphne replied as the two pulled back from their tight embrace and simply held one another. Riley's eyes fell to Daphne's bandaged hand, and she adopted an inquisitive look.

Daphne simply glanced at the nearby pillar, which still had her blood on it. Riley followed her gaze, and put the pieces together. She gently took Daphne's hand in hers, and began to heal it. Daphne winced a few times as her bones healed and returned to their rightful place. It only took a few moments, but Riley was able to fully heal the injury, and then pull Daphne back into another embrace.

"I'll make him pay for ruining this day for us." Riley whispered as she held Daphne close.

"I know. I want to be there when you do." Daphne replied, her face a cold icy mask of anger and resentment.

The two stood in silence for many moments before pulling back and staring into each others eyes.

"What are we gonna do now?" Daphne inquired after a moment.

"The plan is pretty straight forward. Arturia and Lucius are trying to get a meeting with the Queen. If all goes well she will give the Legion her blessings and we'll be ready to march to war in a few days. During that time, I'm going to take the Legion into **Kamui** and train them into the ground. A few days out here, a few weeks in there. I'll train them to use firearms and plasmids. I'll get them all up to par, so that when we go to the Elemental Nations, we'll all be ready to face Oto and Iwa." Riley replied, earning a nod of understanding from Daphne.

"Before we go into **Kamui** to train, Arturia and I need to meet with the Round Table. If we're marching to war, then I'll be bringing the big guns along." Daphne informed her lover. After the Hellsing incident, Arturia had taken her place at the head of the Round Table. The Knights of the Table, knew only that Arturia was related to King Arthur and that the sword she carried was the real Excalibur. They had all been explicitly ordered by the Queen and the Prime Minister to follow Arturia's command. Now, the Round Table's, main purpose was to serve as an advisory group to the military and assist them in dealing with magical or paranormal threats that slipped into their world.

If a werewolf started to slaughter muggles, the Round table would advise. They would either assist the muggle military in dealing with the threat or coordinate with the DMLE to ensure that the threat was neutralized before the Statute of Secrecy was broken completely. The Round table also offered it's expertise to foreign governments, all over the world, and were one of the major go-to groups for problem solving.

Now, where Hellsing came into all of this, was that they served as the Round Table's elite strike force. They were meant to be sent in to deal with problems that were developing too quickly for standard measures to deal with. Basically, they were the guys you called when everything was going to hell, and going to hell fast.

Daphne was now in charge of that strike force. And while she hadn't been knighted yet, the Queen had already revealed that she intended to give Daphne an official place on the Round Table once she reached Eighteen or completed her schooling. For right now though, she was just an unofficial member.

"You intend to bring the Vampire with us?" Riley inquired.

"Absolutely. This is what we have him for. With Alucard's power added to the Legion's no force on this Earth, can stop us." Daphne answered, her eyes alight with a desire for vengeance.

Riley offered a nod of agreement. The power of the Vampire Alucard was vast. He was strong enough to be considered a minor Archdevil. He had about as much power as the Six tails, but he had perfect control over it, making him the stronger of the two.

Alucard was an interesting creature. Riley often spent her time watching the Vampire lord from afar with her **Byakugan,** whenever Daphne would venture to the Hellsing mansion for whatever reason. While Alucard would follow Daphne's orders, there was nothing about his bond to her that forced him to do so. In fact, the only real control Daphne had over the ancient Vampire was control over the seals that limit his power. And even then, Riley had no doubts about his ability to break free of those seals if he really wanted too.

For some reason, the vampire wanted a human master. For some reason he was willing to follow Daphne's commands. Riley didn't know why, but if the vampire was willing to be a weapon, then Riley wouldn't stop Daphne from using it as one.

"Alright then. We'll need to begin moving as soon as possible." Riley stated after a moment of thought.

Right about then, Daphne's Mother, and Grandmother walked in.

"Are you finished screaming Daphne?" Daphne's mother inquired as they approached.

"Yeah." Daphne replied with a hard look upon her face. She wasn't at all happy, and she probably wouldn't be for a while, but she was much more calm now that Riley was back.

"So… what's going to happen now?" Daphne's mother inquired as she glanced between Daphne and her new daughter-in-law.

"I need to make a quick trip, then we have a snake to deal with." Daphne replied.

"What? You're not thinking of going after that monster are you?" Anastasia asked with a startled look.

"Of course I am! That snake bastard ruined my wedding. I intend to pay him back in kind." Daphne snarled in reply.

"Daphne! Do you realize how dangerous that man is? You can't just go running off after him." Her mother argued, her eyes wide in disbelief. Daphne had never come so unhinged before. She had always been calm and during intense situations she kept full control over her emotions.

"Watch me." Daphne fired back as she turned and stormed off towards her room.

Daphne's mother stared after her with a worried expression, the thought of her daughter running off to try and fight a man like Orochimaru was utterly terrifying.

After a few moments Astoria turned her attention to Riley. "Aren't you going to stop her?"

"No. I actually like seeing her so fired up." Riley replied as she stared in the direction that Daphne had departed in.

"But... But, Daphne is still just a girl she can't fight a man like Orochimaru." Daphne's mother argued.

"Daphne isn't just a girl. She's a married woman now. An adult in the eyes of wizarding Britain. Not to mention she's a lord so she can do whatever she wants." Riley replied earning a nod of agreement from her fellow mates.

"Married or not, she can't just run off and fight someone like him. And what do you mean she's a lord? She isn't Eighteen yet, her title doesn't pass to her until then." Daphne's mother replied.

"Well she's been the head of the Hellsing family for a few weeks now. Not to mention that she is now the Lady Slytherin." Riley stated giving the Greengrass family a look.

"Hellsing? I've heard of that name. How in the hell did Daphne become the head of the Hellsing family?" Daphne's grandmother asked.

"Daphne assisted the Legion in killing the previous head of the Hellsing family after it was discovered that he was running a slave trading racket." Riley answered, not caring to hide the truth since her mates and probably a good portion of her friends would be marching to war with her very soon.

"Daphne's a member of the Legion?" Astoria and her mother stated at the same time with Astoria adding, "Since when?" to the end of her first question.

"She's been a member, basically since the Legion was founded. She's been to the hidden village and was even with me when I defeated the Angel. All of my mates have been." Riley answered as she gestured to her ladies whom all nodded to corroborate her story.

"Daphne was there... when the Leaf was destroyed? She saw you fight 'it'?" Daphne's mother asked as she took a seat. She was left completely dumbfounded when she heard this. To think, her Daphne, the calm, cool, and driven young woman, was actually a member of Britain's military? It was almost too much to beleive.

"That a girl. You break those gender stereotypes." Daphne's grandmother praised with a smile. A few moments passed before Daphne returned dressed in regular clothes.

"Let's go Riley. We'll go and speak with Alucard then I'll wait for Arturia so we can meet with the Round Table. Afterwards, whenever you're ready we'll go to **Kamui** to train." Daphne ordered. Riley nodded, giving her new wife a smirk as she passed by. Daphne offered her family a passing look as she went by. Her mother looked terrified, her sister looked like she didn't know what to think, and her Grandmother gave her a nod of approval.

Right about then, Daphne's father entered the room, giving his family a confused look when he noticed his wife sitting with her head in her hands.

Before he could ask what was going on, Daphne reached out and took Riley's arm, Riley offered her an approving smirk, before glancing at the rest of her mates.

Riley's fellow mates shared a look and quickly stepped up next to Riley. They were rather used to Riley being the one to give the orders but to hear it from Daphne was a bit unusual, since she was often quiet and very thoughtful.

Riley quickly grabbed all of her mates and drew them into **Kamui**. Within moments they were in the Hellsing mansion. Luna, Katie, and Fleur remained in the main hall while Riley and Daphne descended into the depths where the dungeons resided.

They made it to the first room that led further into the dungeons. sitting in a chair in the center of the large open room was the vampire Alucard.

"Greetings master. You seem upset about something?" The vampire noted with a smirk. He was currently dressed in a fancy suit with a long red coat over it and to top off his outfit, he had large red hat on. It was an interesting look but neither woman commented on it.

"Alucard, some asshole just tried to kill me and my wife at our wedding." Daphne began.

"Wow, that sounds quite riveting. If I had known weddings today were that much fun, I would have attended." Alucard stated with a smile.

"Yeah that kinda thing sounds right up your alley." Riley snarked with a snort of amusement. Daphne shot her a glare that told her that she wasn't in the mood for Riley's slip-personality disorder. If Riley was pissed, then she ought to stay pissed, if she wasn't then she should remain that way. Today was not the day for Daphne to deal with Riley's eccentricities

"Anyway, the man who sent the assassin, lives out in the Elemental Nations. I want you to get whatever you need and be ready to head there. The Legion is marching to war." Daphne explained, her tone firm and focused like she had been giving orders all her life. At that point Riley did take note of just how strong of a presence Daphne had when she was worked up. Riley had never seen Daphne like this before. But she most certainly liked what she was seeing. The firm commanding tone of her mate was getting her worked up in all sorts of ways.

"Ah. So it's war is it? How lovely. Well master, I wont need much to prepare, the only thing I can think of off the top of my head is a gun." Alucard replied with a smile.

"A gun? That's all?" Daphne inquired.

"Well bullets too." Alucard added with a chuckle.

Daphne shared a look with Riley whom nodded to tell her that she could take care of that.

"Well alright then." Daphne stated after receiving confirmation from Riley.

"Really?" Alucard asked with a slightly surprised look.

"Yeah, really. Why?" Daphne replied with a bit of confusion.

"I'm just surprised you would actually let me have a gun." Alucard stated as he eyed his master curiously.

"Why wouldn't I let you have a gun?" Daphne asked, still confused.

"Well none of my other masters let me have a gun. Always said it was too much of a hassle to keep me from shooting people. Though to be honest, I can't remember the last time I was out this long. Usually it's just a few days of freedom then I get into an altercation with a mime and then it's back to sleep for me. Truly, I don't know just what it is about me that caused my previous masters such frustration. I think I'm great to have around." Alucard replied with a dark chuckle, almost as if he had remembered something funny from a long time ago.

Daphne was quiet for a moment as she contemplated that statement. Finally she just shook her head and refocused. "I'm not like your previous masters. So long as you follow my commands, do your job, and keep from being too big of a pain in my ass, I don't care what you do with yourself. And on top of that, I think you'll make a helluva lot smaller mess if you're just using a gun." Daphne stated to the vampire.

"Hehe, that's what you think. Well then master, I'll be ready to depart for the Elemental Nations whenever you are. Just tell me where you want me to go and I will deliver death. Speak the name, and I will home in on like a missile. Whomever has wronged you so, will meet their end at my hands." Alucard declared with a ravenous smile.

"Orochimaru." Daphne stated, causing Alucard's face to light up with demonic excitement.

"Orochimaru. So it shall be, my master." Alucard stated with a monstrous grin as he tipped his hat to her in a half hearted bow.

With that done, Daphne nodded and turned to depart. Riley gave the vampire an apprasing look and he did the same to her. Both then offered the other a cruel chuckle. One that promised pain to those that brought harm to their mate/master.

"I'll have your new gun ready by the end of the week." Riley stated as she turned and walked away from the still grinning vamipre.

"Something that makes a statement would be preferable." Alucard chimed after her earning a pause from Riley.

"A statement you say? Very well then. Would 'Fuck you' be the statement you were aiming for?" Riley inquired as she stood with her back to the Vampire lord.

"I was aiming more for, 'Choke on it'." Alucard replied, putting great emphasis on those words to ensure the proper message was passed.

Riley stared off for a moment before throwing a ravenous, toothy grin back at her fellow monster. Both started to cackle as Riley continued towards the exit.

After a few moments Alucard let out a chuckle. His master was such an amusing woman. After a few seconds of pondering that, he quickly turned his attention back to his earlier musings, which had been centered around the events of his incredibly long life.

Meanwhile Riley joined Daphne as the two marched back up the stairs.

"What the fuck was that about?" Daphne inquired as they advanced.

"I am a demon. He is a devil. We are both monsters of the highest order. We are kin. There exists a bond between beings such as us. One that binds us in certain ways." Riley replied giving her mate a smirk as she did.

"And what ways are those?" Daphne inquired as she paused and turned to face Riley.

"We both hate Humans. And we both love humans. What binds him and I is our insatiable lust to destroy those that bring harm to that which we lay claim too. You are my mate. You are his master. Anyone who dares try to bring harm to you, will deal with two of the darkest beings to ever blight the earth." Riley answered as she offered her mate a menacing toothy grin.

Instead of reacting with fear or unease, Daphne simply nodded in understanding. She often wondered just how Riley's demonic mind worked, and this had given her a unique bit of insight. No matter how much they may hate each other, all Monsters are bound in one simple way. They all hate someone enough to be a monster.

- **Two Hours Later** -

Riley's left her mates to go and have a quick meeting with Lucius and Arturia, whom had returned from their meeting with the Queen. An emergency session with the Wizengsmot was scheduled for the following morning.

"Good. I plan on being in the Elemental Nations by the end of the week." Riley stated to the two of them.

"This was a long time coming. It's time to finally put an end to Iwa and Oto." Lucius agreed.

"Are you sure the Legion will be ready to march by that time?" Arturia inquired with a curious look.

"I plan on taking the entire Legion into **Kamui** to train for several weeks in the use of firearms, plasmids, and the war machines that Rapture can produce. I also plan on updating their combat tactics. We'll be more then ready by that time." Riley replied with a determined and focused look.

"A wise course of action. What about Tom and Itachi? What do they have to say about all of this?" Lucius inquired.

"Both are of a similar mind. The time has come to go on the offensive. We'll work out all of the details of our counterattack while in **Kamui**." Riley responded, earning a nod of understanding from Lucius.

There was a moment of silence between the three of them, before Riley turned to Arturia and addressed her. "Be prepared. We'll be heading to what I consider the worst place on the planet. Shinobi, bandits, and giant monsters. The place has destroyed many great men and woman. Ensure that you are in top form when we come out of **Kamui**."

"Of course. I will be prepared. I wont fail you again." Arturia stated with conviction.

"You didn't fail me Arturia. We all let our guards down. We all made a mistake, myself included. We'll just need to be more prepared and make sure it doesn't happen again." Riley countered.

Arturia looked like she was about to argue, but she took note of the look on Riley's face and accurately surmised that it would useless to argue.

"I will be ready." Arturia stated. Earning a nod of approval from Riley whom then turned and headed off. Lucius then returned to the Ministry and Arturia went to fetch Daphne to go and meet with the Round Table.

Riley eventually found her way home, a few hours later. She didn't feel like entering her house as she knew her mates and family resided within. She wasn't sure if she wanted to be around them right now. She was at that point again. The point where she was so angry that she appeared calm. Her eyes had been red ever since the attempted assassination.

So Riley decided to walk around instead. She wanted to be angry right now and She knew her mates would draw her out of this enraged state she was in.

Eventually she found herself passing by Kaede's house. The Diclonius Queen was sitting outside of her home watching her pet race about. When she spotted Riley she shot to her feet and headed towards her.

"Hi Riley." Kaede greeted as she approached her friend.

"Kaede, hello. How are you?" Riley inquired with only a minor maount of curiosity lacing her voice. It's not that she wasn't interested in talking to Kaede, she just had her mind focused on other things.

"Me? I'm fine. How are you doing?" Kaede responded as she took note of how red Riley's eyes were.

"Not that well. I'm getting ready to march the Legion into the elemental nations, to hunt down the bastard that sent that assassin to my wedding." Riley answered, unable to keep a snarl out of her voice as she did.

"I'm sorry about your wedding Riley. You looked really happy up there." Kaede stated after a moment of silence.

"Thanks for saying that Kaede. It really means alot." Riley replied with a tired sigh as she tried her best to rein in her anger. After a few moments if trying and failing she decided to return her attention to Kaede.

"So... you'll be leaving soon?" Kaede asked as her eyes fell to the ground.

"Yeah. I'm sorry about our date but it looks like I'll have to reschedule." Riley stated when she noticed her friend's downcast expression.

"It's alright Riley. I know this is something you have to do. I... I just hope you be careful. I wish I could go with you." Kaede stated as she lifted her head and locked eyes with Riley.

"Why can't you?" Riley inquired curiously.

"Ah... I... I just thought that... I mean, can I go with you?" Kaede asked with a hopeful look.

"Kaede... Where I'm going, it's going to be really damgerous. I'm going to war. I'm going to end life. The friend in me doesn't want you to go there. It wants you to stay and live a peaceful and happy life. But the person in me has to answer that it's your life. If you wanna fight for your new home, then fight for it. I'm not gonna stop you if you wanna come with me. But it wont be easy. And if you go with me... then as a warrior, I have to ask you, would you be willing to do what needs to be done over there?" Riley answered as she held her friend's gaze.

"You mean would I be willing to kill? Yes. I would." Kaede stated her eyes filled with conviction.

"Are you sure?" Riley asked.

"I left Lucy in the mountains of Kamakura. I wont become that monster again. But I will fight to protect what I care for. I'll kill to protect what I care for." Kaede replied her eyes filled with unwavering resolve.

"And what is it you care for?" Riley inquired.

"My brother. And you. I'll gladly walk into hell itself if it means I can try to protect you." Kaede answered offering Riley a smile as she did.

Riley stared at her friend for a moment as the anger within her finally receded. A genuine smile appeared on Riley's face as she stared at Kaede. After several long moments of silence, Riley finally replied.

"You're a good friend Keade. If you're sure about this, then make arrangments for your pet and meet me at my house tomorrow. I'm going to take the Legion into **Kamui** and train them into the ground." Riley stated as she started walking towards her home.

"Alright." Kaede stated in reply.

As she was passing by her, Riley stopped and quickly kissed Kaede on the cheek earning a blush from the young half demon.

"Maybe I wont have to wait that long to get that date, after all." Riley mused as she continued past Kaede whom had reached up to touch the cheek that Riley had kissed.

Riley left Kaede where she was and made her way to her home. She entered the house and found her whole family waiting for her in the living room. Her grandfathers, Sirius, Remus, Kushina, Kakashi, and Naruko were waiting there. Her mates were surprisingly not there, Riley guessed that they were probably up in her room with Daphne, whom had probably chosen to stay at Riley's house rather then return to her own.

"How are you doing Riley?" Hashirama inquired.

"I'm just angry right now." Riley answered, earning a nod of understanding from Hashirama, Madara, and Remus.

"Did you go to try and clear your head?" Kushina asked.

"No. I don't wanna clear my head. I want to be angry right now. I think better when I'm seething, or at least I come up with more violent ways to hurt people when I'm angry." Riley replied with a sigh.

"Well... I wont try to tell you how to feel but I'm sure Daphne would enjoy your company tonight. Ruined or not, tonight is still your wedding night." Remus stated earning a nod of agreement from the rest of her family.

"Right. I'll go settle down then." Riley stated as she headed for the stairs, her family offering her sympathetic looks as she headed up the stairs.

Riley entered her room, and quickly spotted Fleur sitting in from of the mirror brushing her hair. Her Veela lover glanced over at her and offered her a smile, which Riley returned. As mush as she wanted to be angry right now, Riley just couldn't maintain that state around her mates. She loved them too much and they filled her life with too much happiness for her to be angry around them.

Riley glanced over at the bathroom, she saw that the door was open and the light on, She could make out Katie standing in front of mirror brushing her teeth, and she could hear water running, which was most likely Luna in the shower. Riley then glanced over at the bed, where she spotted Daphne laying on her side staring at the wall. Riley gave Fleur a look whom nodded for her to go and take care of Daphne, to which Riley allowed herself a deep exhale, letting a vast amount of the anger within her to pass out with the breath.

She then quickly made her way to Daphne's side crawling in bed with her, and taking a position right in front of Daphne so that the two would be face to face.

"Hello my love." Riley greeted as she locked eyes with Daphne. Much to Riley's relief it didn't look like Daphne had been crying for the last few hours, she just looked tired.

"Hey Riley. You go for a walk?" Daphne inquired.

"Yeah. I wasn't ready to settle down. I wanted to get lost in my fantasies of what I'll do when we find that Snake bastard." Riley replied.

"It's alright. I'm just glad you came back." Daphne stated as she reached up and caressed Riley's cheek. Riley accepted the gesture with a grateful smile, and for several long moments, a silence permeated the room. If either of them had bothered looking, they would have noticed that Fleur, Katie and Luna were all standing around the perimeter of the room watching the exchange with smiles.

"You're my wife now." Riley stated as she took Daphne's hand in hers and a smile crept across her face. Daphne allowed a smile to appear on her as well. With all that had happened today, it was just now dawning on the two young woman that they were in fact married. Even with the attack, in the eyes of the state and magic, they were married.

"It's almost too wonderful to believe." Daphne replied as she stared deep into Riley's eyes. She found herself getting lost in the depths of their passion. The anger Riley had felt earlier was quickly being pushed back by her love for Daphne, and the strength of her feeling for her lovers.

"I know. But still, you're my wife now. Ms. Slytherin." Riley said with a smile.

"Daphne Greengrass, Slytherin, Hellsing. Give it a while an I'll start catching up to you." Daphne replied with a chuckle, earning one from Riley as well.

"So... Ms. Slytherin, how would you like to spend your wedding night?" Riley inquired as she reached up and caressed Daphne's cheek.

"With you. That's all I really want. I don't care what we do, so long as we're together." Daphne answered.

"Well... then I know what I want to do." Riley stated with a grin as she kissed Daphne deeply and one of her hands shot to Daphne's breast.

The new Lady Slytherin moaned into the kiss as Riley passionately kneaded her breast. After a few moments of that, Riley began to unbutton Daphne pajama shirt, her lips remaining locked with Daphne's as she did so.

"Well that didn't take long." Katie noted as the two newlyweds started to undress.

"It took longer then I thought it would. If that attack hadn't happened the two if them would probably have already gone on their honeymoon by now." Luna noted as she stood next to Katie dressed only in a towel, having just exited the shower.

"Should we give them some space?" Katie inquired.

"Girls, the new Lady of the house, requires your careful tending." Riley called out over her shoulder in a haughty manner.

"I guess that's a no." Katie reasoned as she stripped down to her underwear and climbed into bed.

Fleur was quick to follow and Luna allowed her towel to fall to the floor and was right behind her.

By now, Riley had fully unbuttoned Daphne's shirt and was busy pulling off her pajama bottoms. Daphne hadn't bothered putting on underwear since she knew how this night would probably end.

Riley gave her wife a lustful glance before moving between Daphne's legs. Daphne let out a loud moan as Riley ran her tongue along the new Lady Slytherin's moist center.

Daphne let out a pleasured moan as she spread her legs to give Riley better access. After a few moments, a nude Katie and Luna lay on either side of Daphne and began to fondle her breasts and run kissed along her neck.

Daphne let out a pleasured groan as Riley ran her tongue over Daphne's clit. While Riley had her head buried between Daphne's legs, Fleur was busy pulling down Riley's pants. Once her mate's pussy was revealed, Fleur pressed two of her fingers into Riley's waiting sex. Her response was a deep moan from Riley. A moan which was directed right into Daphne's pussy.

"Oh, Fuck..." Daphne whined as she turned her head and captured Katie's lips in a searing kiss.

Luna meanwhile wrapped her lips around one of Daphne's breasts.

Daphne's breathing began to pick up as Riley nibbled on her clit and figured her pussy.

It took only a few more moments but Riley's skilled ministrations drove Daphne to an orgasm. Dahpne cried out in pleasure as she pushed Riley's face deeper into the quivering sex.

As Daphne came down from her orgasm, Riley turned back to Fleur and locked lips with her, allowing the Veela to taste of Daphne's sex, on Riley's lips.

After a few moments the two parted and Riley crawled on top of Daphne, locking lips with her wife as she did. The two looked deep into each other's eyes before resuming their kissing. The other ladies continued their pleasurable petting as they ran their hands over the two's bodies, and ran kisses along their flesh.

"We've got all night to enjoy each other." Riley noted.

"Then let's make the most of it." Daphne countered.

With that, the group continued their love making. It was three hours later when they finally went to sleep, none of the ladies commented on the fact that Riley now sported her seventh tail when she took her demonic form.

The next day, Riley awoke early to head to the emergency Wizengamot meeting being held in regards to this latest attack. Many members of the Wizengamot were left in stunned silence as the Queen made an appearance. This had been one of the first times in nearly sixty years that the monarchy had to made an address to the Wizengamot.

The Queen was very straight-forward with her decree to the Wizengamot. They were ordered to place the highest emphasis on securing the Statute of Secrecy and defeating those that would cast it aside and throw away centuries of careful dedication to keep their societies secret and protected. Every time Iwa or Oto launched an attack, more and more people were hurt, and with the attack on Dover a few months prior, the Statute of Secrecy was pushed to it's literal limits. A follow up attack could not be allowed.

"My orders are simple. Find them, and end them. Destroy those that would threaten the sovereignty of the United Kingdom. I offer our soldiers my blessing in their brave pursuit of justice against these monster." The Queen finished her address, earning a rousing round of applause from the gathered witches and wizards. Aside from a few guards the only of the muggle present was the Prime Minister whom also offered Britain's full backing in dealing with Iwa and Oto and putting an end to the threat they posed to all of the people of Britain.

With that done, Lucius as minister Dispatched a formal address to the ICW informing them that as of now, the Magical population of Britain was at War with Iwagakure, Otogakure and all of their allies in the Elemental Nations including the Land of Earth, which had seen fit to sit by and do nothing as Iwa launched attacks against Britain.

Afterwards, Riley returned to her home and collected her family and Kaede, whom had left her pet in the care of her younger brother at the Orphanage. Hashirama had left special wood clones fueled by nature energy at the Orphanage to watch over it while he was gone, and take care of the Silpelits whom would no doubt be affected by their Queen entering a war zone and killing once again.

Once Riley had them all, she headed to Pentref Cysgodian Hud. Once there, she had all of the Legion prepare to enter **Kamui.** Inside, Riley planned to train them for nine weeks.

Before entering into **Kamui** Riley was approached by Naruko.

"Hey." Naruko greeted.

"Yes?" Riley inquired as she continued to go over the supplies that were being gathered. After all, she needed to feed an army of thousands for nine weeks, so they needed to have enough food and water to keep them all healthy in the alternate dimension.

"I'll be going in to train with you guys, but... Hinata is due in a few weeks, and I need to be here to make sure she's safe." Naruko began, earning Riley's full attention as she turned to face Naruko.

"I see. Well, if that's what you want. Then follow through with it." Riley replied.

"I'll join up with you guys after I make sure our child is healthy and safe. But... I don't know how long that'll take, so I wanted to tell you a few things before you go." Naruko stated.

"Okay, shoot." Riley stated as she folded her arms over her chest.

"During my time as a Genin, I went to a lot of places in the Elemental Nations and I helped a lot of people. I may have done it for selfish reasons back then, but I still helped them. With any amount of luck, they'll offer you guys a bit of aide over there." Naruko explained earning a nod of understanding from Riley.

"The Land of Waves, considers me a hero, The Crescent Moon kingdom does as well. And the Daimyo of the Land of Spring was returned to power because of Team seven. At the very least, these places might offer you some help. I'm sure Kakashi Sensei would have told you about them, but I didn't want to take the chance that he'd forget." Naruko finished her explanation.

"I see. I'll take that into consideration. Thank you." Riley replied with a nod as she moved to walk past Naruko. As she passed by her, Riley couldn't help but notice the unease and trepidation that Naruko held. Deciding that she didn't want to owe Naruko anything, Riley stopped right next to her and turned to look at her sister.

"Hinata will be fine. Your baby will be fine. And... for whatever it means to you, I think you're making the right choice choosing to look out for your family first." Riley stated before continuing on.

Naruko let out a sigh of relief at that. She worried that Riley might have been angry at her for choosing to remain behind to keep an eye on Hinata. To hear that Riley actually agreed with her decision made Naruko feel better for making it.

Shortly afterwards Riley brought the entirety of the Legion into **Kamui**.

For Nine weeks, the Legion trained. For Nine weeks, Riley drilled them into the ground. With all of the Leaf ninja and all of the new recruits, the Legion numbered just under five thousand strong. Every day, Riley drilled them. She taught them all how to use Firearms. They spent hours every day running through weapon handling, shooting, basic tactics, advanced tactics, weapon maintenance, and every other area in between. The magicals were hesitant at first, some desired to hold true to their traditions but once they viewed the power that guns held in the hands of magical, they quickly realized that they could take the 'inferior' muggle technology and make it their own.

Alongside the guns, Riley taught the Legion how to operate the machines of war, birthed from Rapture. She taught them all how to operate and set up the machinegun turrets, and operate the defense bots which were now controlled with the **Possession** Vigor.

Every member of the Legion was given the **Possession** vigor to control machines. After that, they were all given a vast assortment of tonics and combat plasmids for use. Those with fire as their base element were given **Incinerate** or **Devils Kiss** , which enhanced the power of their Fire style. Those with Lightning were given **Electro Shock** or **Shock Jocky,** depending on their preference.

Those with Earth were given the **Bucking** **Bronco** Vigor, which allowed them to levitate enemies. Those with Wind as their base were given the **Sonic Boom** plasmid to increase their Wind style. And finally those with Water, were given the Vigor **Undertow**.

With all of her forces slightly enhanced in some way, Riley utilized a handful of Gene tonics to enhance their abilities. Using **Armored Shell** to make them tougher. **Sports Boost** to make them a little faster, and a few other's to increase their abilities. The main tonics Riley gave to all of the Legion were, **Eve Link,** since Eve was magic, what it did was make it so that the healthier you were the faster you regenerated magic. It only helped by about ten percent but a ten percent increase in magical regeneration was damn useful for an army to have. After that was **Eve Saver** , which lessened the amount of magic spells took by around five percent, whole sale. Meaning all of the Legion's magical abilities took less magic to use regardless of their mastery over said abilities. **Extra Nutrition** was given to each of them to ensure that their bodies absorbed all possible nutrients from any food ingested. In a basic sense that tonic gave them more bang for what they put into their bodies. They were much more efficient at absorbing nutrients, thus it was easier to keep them healthy. The last Gene Tonic Riley gave to the Legion was **Fountain of Youth,** which granted all of them the ability to absorb nutrients from water, and heal faster when in contact with water.

Riley, Hashirama, Madara and Tom had chosen these Tonics for a specific reason. Each one was chosen because together they helped to create an army unlike the world had ever seen. And the last one, was the cake topper as it were. They had a force that could remain outside and as long as they were near water, they could remain healthy, and even regenerate injuries at an accelerated rate while in water.

Would all of it make her army unstoppable? No. But it would make them a helluva lot stronger then they were before. And to top it all off. Riley wouldn't let any of them die. Or at least she wouldn't let them stay dead. Just like with the destruction of Konoha, Riley would revive those that had perished. She didn't care about what people said or felt, these were her comrades and they were already going to be fighting an uphill battle against a much larger army, she wasn't about to let any of them just die because she wanted to hide her ability to do so. If someone asked how she had that ability, her answer would be simple, 'fuck you, that's how'.

Every spare moment of time went to the armies training. Training with Firearms, training in magic. Training with their new plasmids and vigors. They trained unendingly. During this time, the Legion was formatted. No longer were they just a cluster of soldiers following orders, they were all organized into squads and platoons and combat units.

Everything was put in order, every Hyuuga was taught how to use a sniper rifle. Every foot soldier taught how to operate like a military unit, both in a shinobi sense and in the sense of muggle militaries. The Legion was drilled mercilessly. They operated off of battlefield timeline logic. Magicals were taught how to stay awake and alert even without sleeping for thirty hours or more. The entire Legion endured hardships unlike any they had faced before. The ass kicking that was given, pushed many to the breaking point. But that was the whole point of this. To push each one to the limit and then shatter those limits. Hashirama spent a lot of time healing members of the Legion and having one on one talks with those that fell behind. His natural charisma and kind attitude offered a therapeutic respite for the Legionnaires.

While almost everything about this trip had to do with training and preparing, Riley also took a few hours each day to spend with her new wife, and the rest of her mates. They spent quiet moments with each other when the harsh training would come to an end. Riley's friends, many of whom had decided that they would join the legion for as long as it took to beat Iwa, had affectively taken their OWLs and ran with them. The ministry had recently passed a law, that allowed those that completed their OWLs to join the legion during times of conflict and return to finish their schooling when the conflict had ended.

Their training had been unlike anything ever endured and their were more then a few deaths. Those that fell from exhaustion or accidents were immediately brought back by Riley. During this war, Riley had no reason to hide a lot of the Legions strengths so each one was given a Dementor cloak, and if anyone in the Ministry asked, well it was believed that Voldemort took the Dementors when Azkaban was destroyed. And no one knew that Riley's Legion has used the dememtors to attack Konoha. So they wore them for the same reason they had them. They provided immense protection and turned her army in a Legion of dread and terror.

During this time, Riley also built up the Legion's endurance to the wraith's cry. At first they cowered just as other's had but eventually they built up an immunity to the sound of a Wraith's cry.

Eventually the end of the Nine weeks had come, and her army left **Kamui**. Only six days had passed in the real world, and Riley let all of the Legionaires return to their homes to see their families one more time before departing.

Meanwhile, Riley sat in the Hidden Village with Tom, Itachi, Madara, Hashirama, Kushina, and Shikaku. They were all discussing battle plans for the war.

"Iwa, Oto, the Land of Earth, and every fucking bandit the Orochimaru and Iwa can hire. On top of all of that, we have the Akatsuki." Riley stated as they all sat around a map of the Elemental Nations.

"We have a few allies in the Elemental Nations. Wave, Spring, the Crescent Moon Kingdom, all will support us. However... none of them have an army to really assist. Their help will only be peripheral. Our only allies are Suna and Taki, and who knows what Taki is really up too. They've cut off contact with Suna, and with big brother Konoha gone, I don't see them remaining on Suna's side." Shikaku laid it all out for them.

"What of the smaller Hidden villages, as well as Kumo and Kiri?" Tom inquired.

"Kumo made a massive land grab in the Land of Fire after Konoha was destroyed. They set up a few outposts, and the Lightning Daimyo has effectively absorbed the Lands of Frost and Hot Water into the Land of Lightning. The Land of Fire has lost a large portion of it's land and the Fire Daimyo has basically become subservient to the Lightning Daimyo. No one is fighting for the Land of Fire right now. Fire's army is barely holding on to the territory is has left. However, with all of that being said, Kumo has only seized land unoccupied by Fire's military. They have stayed out of military conflicts so far. Kiri's civil war ended less then two months ago. My spy was able to confirm that the rebels somehow pulled out a win and killed Yagura. They've stayed quiet so far and my guess is that they'll spend the next few months rebuilding so I doubt we'll hear from them." Riley explained to them, having learned much of this from Loki, whom she had called for a status report on Iwa.

"What about Amygdala in Iwa? How does you familiar fair in disrupting them?" Madara inquired.

"He's doing what he can while remaining hidden. The only one's that could possibly see him are the Jinchuriki of Iwa, but they haven't been back to the village. My guess is that they're being kept near the front lines in preparation for an invasion of Suna. Amygdala can keep them disrupted at home and it may lower their morale on the front, but that still leaves the front." Riley answered.

"Iwa and Oto have gobbled up every rogue and bandit faction in the land of Earth, Fire and many of the surrounding countries. Iwa has an army of ninja, Four hundred thousand strong. Oto's number are unknown, but you can bet Orochimaru is experimenting with ways to enhance them and we have to keep our eyes open for magical creatures he may be gathering. Taki is an unknown right now, Kusa is sided with Iwa, and Ame well... according to your man, Ame is ruled by Akatsuki, so chances are good they'll try to play both sides." Shikaku noted earning nods from those around him.

"Iwa with four hundred thousand ninja. Probably about ten thousand rouges and ronin, probably another hundred thousand bandits. Taki has forty thousand ninja, and the Land of Earth's army, which numbers just over two million strong, fifty thousand of which are Samurai. Then we have the Four and the Five tails Jinchuriki's and the Akatsuki comprised of several S-Rank criminals. Some of which are Kage level adversaries." Hashirama laid out the force they faced.

"So... how many shinobi does Suna have?" Shikaku inquired as he took a drag from a recently lit cigarette.

"One hundred and seventy-five thousand." Riley answered with a sigh.

"Hm... so it's a fair fight." Madara noted with a chuckle, earning one from Hashirama too.

"This is gonna get bloody." Itachi noted as he examined the map.

"Iwa and Suna have engaged in a handful of skirmishes. No major battles have taken place so far, but you can bet Iwa is moving all of their forces to one of these three locations. Each one is connected to a major trade route, two of which run right through Suna." Shikaku stated as he pointed at several locations on the map.

"Well... We'll just have to rebuff them then." Riley noted as she flashed through handsigns and summoned Loki.

"Yes, mother?" Loki inquired with a bow.

"I need you to deliver a message to the Kazekage of Suna. Let them know that the Legion will be arriving shortly to assist in 'dealing' with Iwa and it's alliances." Riley commanded as she handed a letter to her familiar and the man vanished in a flash of fire.

"Now we just need to choose where to go." Itachi noted, as Riley took a seat and stared back at the map.

"I think I have an idea." Shikaku noted as his eyes became focused and that Nara brain began to work.

- **Two days Later-**

"My lady, Kazekage, a messenger has arrive from Great Britain, they claim to have a letter for you from the leader of the Shadow Legion." A Suna nin stated as he bowed before the Kazekage.

"Send him in." The Kazekage stated with a curious look.

"What do think this is about?" Temari no Sabaku inquired as she stood next to her Kazekage.

"I'm not sure." The Kazekage replied.

"Maybe you're old friend is finally deciding get her ass out here and help us put Iwa down for good." Kankuro no Sabaku noted dryly.

"I highly doubt that is the case. Riley's wedding was a week ago, I highly doubt she'd just leave her wife behind to march to war so soon after marrying." Gaia no Sabaku stated from her seat in the Kazekage's chair.

A few moments passed before Loki was escorted in. He offered Gaia a charming smiled and produced the letter. He offered it to Temari whom quickly checked it for seals before passing it to Gaia.

Opening the letter, Gaia quickly examined the contents. A scowl crossed her face and she glanced up at Loki. "When will she begin moving?"

"She's already on her way. Death marches on the Elemental Nations, and her fury will know no equal." Loki replied with a mad grin.

"The Legion is coming here?" Temari asked with a bit of surprise.

"Orochimaru sent an assassin to kill Riley at her wedding. He failed, and now she's coming here to settle the score. Her message informed me that they were moving towards the border of Sunagakure and that they would set up defenses at the crossroad town of Sinnon." Gaia explained to her siblings.

"Sinnon? But Iwa has an army of nearly thirty thousand just ten miles from there. The Legion doesn't expect to take them all on alone do they?" Kankuro pointed out.

"Knowing Riley, she's going to find the biggest group of enemy ninja she can, and lay into them with blind fury. If the Legion intends to finally kickstart this war, then we need to begin moving as well. It seems the stalemate is finally coming to an end." Gaia stated as she rose to her feet and focused on Loki. "Send word to Riley. Let her know that Suna offers their full support to the Legion as well as free passage through the Land of Wind. If they need help, we'll do our best to assist."

"Thank you, Lady Kazekage. I'll deliver that message personally. With your leave." Loki stated with a bow. Earning a nod from Gaia he turned and left.

"Gather the council Temari. We need to prepare our next course of action. If Riley's finally getting involved with this war it alters the whole dynamic of the battlefield." Gaia ordered.

"You really have that much faith in her power?" Kankuro questioned as he eyed his sister curiously.

"She is the only person I've ever met that made the one tails quake in terror. She defeated the last Kazekage using only her eyes. She killed four thousand Iwa and Oto nin in a single move just by outthinking them. And she defeated the Angel of Carnage. I've seen what remains of Konoha. I've seen the great floating sphere with my own eyes. So yes, Kankuro... I have that much faith in her power." Gaia answered. Kankuro let out a sigh but nodded in agreement. What had happened at Konoha was still spoken with reverence, even to this day.

As Temari left to gather the council, Gaia turned to look out over Suna. _'The time has come my friend. I've longed to see you, and show you what I have made for myself. I have a feeling, that this world is about to change.'_

 **-To be Continued-**

 **Alright here you go, sorry this took so damn long, next chapter, the battle finally start, let me know what you think and Ja Ne!**


	77. Chapter 68

**Alright, time to go to war. Lot's of battles in the upcoming chapters hope you all enjoy!**

 **Broken Angel**

Chapter 68

Sinnon was a small town that sat on the border of the Land of Wind and the Land of Stone. It was a stopover town for merchants traveling to Suna, so a large roadway ran straight through the town. It was one of a handful of such roads, as the massive expanse of the desert often buried the various pathways. This major highway lead right to Suna and was well known for having more than a few cities along it's way. Most notable about this road was that it passed through every major city between Sinnon and Suna

The legion arrived in the small city just before dawn. It was a town of just over twenty thousand so there was quite a bit of life to the place.

At the early hours most people were preparing for work, or in many cases, readying their caravans for travel through the desert to the next town. There were only about two dozen Suna ninja present in the city, along with the city guards. The Suna nins only purpose was to check caravans for enemy ninja trying to sneak through. Otherwise the town was basically defenseless, and with a massive army of enemy forces no more than ten miles away, people were incredibly tense.

As Riley and the Legion appeared out of **Kamui** at the edge of town, they were spotted and tentatively approached by a handful of Suna nin that had already been alerted by the Kazekage, that the Legion was coming.

The Captain of the suna nin approached Riley, as she Tom and Itachi stood at the forefront of the Legion.

Five thousand strong, the Legion was dressed in their drakeskin armor and covered by dementor cloaks. The Legion was utterly terrifying to the small cluster of Suna nin. The cold fear of their worst memories began to dig into the back of their minds as they slowly approached the dark army.

"Greetings." The head Suna nin stated once he was close enough. His eyes were locked onto the three Legionnaires that stood in front of the army waiting for him.

"Greetings." Itachi was the one who replied.

"Welcome to Sinnon. We received word that you were coming." The head Suna shinobi, stated.

"Good. We'll begin setting up our basecamp and a perimeter around the city. What can you tell us about the Iwa forces nearby?" Riley inquired, her **Rinne Sharingan** , drawing the man's gaze.

"The Iwa force, it consists of nearly seven thousand ninja. Along with about twenty three thousand foot soldiers. They look like bandits mostly, but we've seen a few Earth Samurai on patrol. So it wouldn't surprise me to find trained soldiers among the bandit horde." The Suna captain replied.

"I see. Thank you. We'll begin preparations for how we'll deal with them. If you could please take me to the mayor, I'd like to speak with him?." Riley stated. Her tone was quick and direct, she wasn't in the mood to bullshit.

"Of course. The Kazekage ordered us to assist in any way we can." The man replied.

"Good." Riley stated before turning to her comrades. "Itachi, gather up some men and have them set up basecamp. I'm going to go talk to the town mayor and see if he has anything to offer us."

"Then I'll get some teams together to start setting up wards around the city." Tom stated, earning a nod of agreement from Riley.

"Be sure to take Shikaku and RAAM with you. Let them get a lay of the land around the city. If we're attacked here, I want them to be fully aware of the terrain and how to best utilize it." Riley instructed.

"Understood." Tom agreed as the three turned to begin their tasks.

"Oh and Itachi, once you finish setting up basecamp, meet with Shikaku and RAAM and set up sniper positions. Let's get this whole town covered." Riley called back to him as she headed with the Suna nin, back towards the city.

"How many men do you have?" Riley inquired as she walked with the Suna captain.

"Twenty-four. There are also about three hundred guardsman here in the city. Not nearly enough to stop the Iwa force." The man replied with a sigh.

"If we hadn't of shown up, what was the plan?" Riley asked.

"Once the Iwa army began moving, we'd seal up as many supplies as we could, force and evacuations and leave bombs behind in the city to kill as many of those bastards as we could." The Suna captain answered.

"I see. And what about reinforcements?" Riley inquired.

"There's an outpost eighteen miles from here with around four hundred Shinobi of Suna waiting there. They'd be responsible for hindering the Iwa army as it advanced along the road way. However… with the number we're dealing with, there's very little that can be done." He answered as he led her through town towards the mayor's house.

From there the people of Sinnon were left in stunned silence as the Legion took over the city. The Suna nin had nothing to say other than 'The Kazekage put them in charge' so many people were just left tiptoeing around.

RAAM and Shikaku were able to get a good lay of the land and come up with a few meaningful defense strategies, like utilizing Foxholes and putting their newly acquired firearms to good use.

To keep people from freaking out over them, Riley had RAAM and Skorge wear large trench coats with the hoods pulled up. Anyone that got close would see the two monstrous figures, but there were some freaky looking people in the elemental nations, so Riley didn't think it would cause too much of a fuss it they were seen. Especially when you consider that the only ones who had seen them were Konoha nin and they were all either dead or on Riley's side.

There was still the possibility that Konoha had released descriptions of the Angel's familiars but than again, so much chaos was going on then, and with the war, Riley doubted others got little more than a description.

A day after arriving and setting up basecamp just outside of the city, scouts began to spread out and investigate the area, getting a better feel for the topography, and how they could utilize it to their advantage.

Given how many of Iwa's forces were non-ninja, they were able to utilize a great deal of narrow pathways to set up mines.

The area around Sinnon was filled with dry desert and rock formations. The main trade Highway ran through Sinnon and into the Land of Wind. Going the opposite way into the land of Stone, the road ran along mountains and a massive collection of Rock formations, some jutting sixty feet into the air. On the opposite side of the mountains was where Iwa's forces had set up a forward outpost. It was about ten miles away, though there weren't many direct paths between there and Sinnon.

While the Iwa ninja would have an easy time maneuvering the terrain, their army of bandits wouldn't. Tens of thousands of foot soldiers would get lost in the maze of rock formations and be horribly disorganized moving through the paths.

Luckily for them, the Iwa nin specialized in shaping the earth to fit their needs. Shikaku was the one to suspect that the reason Iwa hadn't attacked the city yet was that Iwa was using Ninjutsu to carve a path through the mountain and rock terrain so that their army could easily march through, rather than go around.

Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, Blaise, and Pansy, were one of the scout groups sent out to investigate the rock formations nearby.

It was only after an hour of search that Neji spotted something with his **Byakugan**.

"Hold up." Neji told the rest of the squad.

"What is it?" Shikamaru inquired.

"Fifteen enemy combatants, two hundred yards, just past that ridge." Neji answered as he pointed to a ridge, to the north of where their squad was.

"How many ninja?" Sasuke asked.

"Three. The rest are bandits. It looks like an enemy patrol." Neji stated as he eyed the enemy squad.

"Right than. Our orders are to keep our eyes open for enemy patrols, and deal with them if possible." Shikamaru nodded, earning nods from the rest of the squad.

"Neji, where's a good sniping position. You and I can take out the enemy ninja from long range while the other three deal with the bandits after we take out the ninja." Sasuke stated, earning a nod of agreement from Shikamaru.

Neji was quiet for a moment as he watched the enemy scouting party. Eventually he pulled his vision to the surrounding area looking for a good place to set an ambush.

"Here, the top of that rock formation there, will give us clear line of sight on the enemy patrol. There's also rocks to hide behind for the other three to get in close." Neji replied as he pointed to the rock formation then down to a map that Pansy had pulled out.

Shikamaru knelt in front of the map as Neji detailed the enemy formation and placements, and how long it would take them to reach the particular stretch, as to be open to attack.

It only took a few moments for Shikamaru to set up a plan, and with that, the squad departed.

- **Meanwhile-**

"Hey, did you see the commander this morning?" One of the Iwa ninja overheard a bandit ask one of his fellows.

"Yeah. The guy looked like he'd seen a ghost." The man replied.

"I've heard rumors that Suna has started to move." The original bandit stated.

"Hmph… well, if they're finally ready to fight, I say let 'em come." Was the response that was given.

The Iwa ninja sent a glance over at his comrade whom gave him a nervous look. They had been briefed earlier that day about a few rumors that had been heard from the Earth Daimyo. Apparently some of his allies in the ICW had informed him that Britain's military was on the move and marching into the Elemental Nations. This caused many of the Iwa nin to become nervous. If the rumors were true, than that would mean that the leaders of the Legion were on there way as well. Leaders that included one Hero of the Burning Leaf. The thought of facing the woman that had defeated the Angel of Carnage and killed the Third Tsuchikage, was utterly terrifying for any Iwa nin.

It was a quiet moment before a loud zipping noise was heard. The contemplative Iwa nin looked up just in time to see one of his fellow ninja fall to the ground with a whole where his heart should be. His eyes shot to his other comrade, only to see the man falling to the ground, his head missing.

Before he could try and jump for cover, another bullet was fired and punched through his chest plate, ripping out his heart and severing his spine. He was dead before he hit the ground.

The bandits were in the midst of screaming out in confusion, when they were all stuck in place. They suddenly couldn't move and the only thing in sight was a dark shadow that reached around a nearby rock and grabbed theirs.

Right then, two members of the Legion jumped out and unleashed spell fire at the column of bandits.

 **Reducto** spells hit each one of the bandits spraying blood and gore across the rocky landscape. Only one was spared from death, his leg taken off instead by a spell.

"Neji, any others?" Shikamaru inquired into his radio as he walked around the rock, while Blaise dashed forward and cast a silencing spell on the one man still alive to keep his screams from being heard.

"No. None here. Though from this height, I can make out smoke in the distance. Probably six miles off." Neji replied from where he lay next to Sasuke atop a rock that overlooked the narrow passageway that the Iwa troops were just slaughtered in. Both young men were armed with M82 Barret 50. Calibers, they had spent many weeks in **Kamui** learning to utilize the weapon due to their eyes. Members of the Uchiha and Hyuuga clans quickly became some of the top marksman in the Legion due to their Doujutsu.

"Right, keep us covered. We'll gather the survivor and fall back to point B, then we'll head back to base. I'm sure HQ will want a few words with our baggage." Shikamaru ordered as Blaise stunned their prisoner, pulled out a sealing scroll and placed the unconscious bandit over it, before sealing him inside of the scroll.

Once that was done, the squad retreated back to Sinnon. They quickly headed for the command tent where the Legion had set up powerful radio receivers as well as various maps and charts.

"Commander." Shikamaru greeted as his squad approached Itachi, whom was overseeing operations.

"Yes?" Itachi inquired as he glanced over at them.

"Echo Squad reporting in. We encountered a patrol of Iwa ninja and bandits. Fifteen in total. All but one have been eliminated." Shikamaru stated.

"And the survivor?" Itachi inquired.

"Here." Blaise answered as he stepped forward and set the scroll on the table in front of Itachi.

"He's missing a leg, and will require medical attention." Shikamaru noted earning a nod of understanding from Itachi.

"Well done. Go speak to Kenshi, he'll have your new patrol route for you. Keep up the good work, and make sure one of you turns in a memory for review." Itachi ordered earning a nod from the squad. Itachi gave his brother an approving nod as he passed by, earning a hidden smirk from Sasuke, whom enjoyed his older brother's approval.

That had become part of operational procedure for the Legion. After a mission, the members would turn in a memory of the event to be viewed by the strategists to analyze the enemy's tactics and skill sets. This allowed for all of their strategists to learn from every battle, not just the ones they partook in. It was a very useful tool to utilize a pensieve and learn from the various battles.

Shikamaru's squad quickly headed over to one of Shikamaru's clansmen who directed them on their next patrol route.

Meanwhile, Itachi called over Anko and handed her the scroll, telling her what it contained and to gain whatever information she could from the person inside.

He then turned his attention back to the table which held various maps and photos that had been taken by Military bots, controlled by their shinobi. Even now, the legion was setting up machingun turrets in various narrow corridors in the rock formations, along with setting up various traps like mines, bomb tags, and various other terrible instruments.

While that was going on, certain squads were using camera wielding bots to scope out the terrain. Itachi was busy ensuring that Iwa would have a helluva time making it through that area, and that they would lose much to get close to the town.

Sniper teams had been set up in Sinnon, taking position in some of the tallest buildings, while even more teams were being placed in the hills and rock formations that Iwa had to move through. A well placed sniper could eliminate an entire enemy platoon if he was skilled and quick enough. And without a sensor on team, no Iwa unit would be able to locate the enemy sniper since the sound of the gunshot was muted.

"How are things going?" Itachi heard Riley ask as she approached him, flanked by her two grandfathers.

"Well. Defenses are almost fully set up. Wards are almost done. We've got scouts moving through the hills, and we've already dealt with one enemy patrol unit. I sent the survivor to Anko, for interrogation." Itachi answered.

"Good to hear. I'm gonna head out there. See if I can find out what Iwa's up to." Riley replied, earning a nod from Itachi.

"What would you like us to do?" Hashirama inquired.

"Grandfather Hashirama, I think I'll have you work with Shikaku in setting up traps. You're one of our best at using Earth Style, and I think it would benefit him in this terrain. Grandfather Madara, you're coming with me, we'll take Deimos and try and get a view of Iwa's operations from the clouds." Riley replied earning a nod from both men. Hashirama quickly headed out to find Shikaku, while Madara and Riley exited the command tent and Riley summoned Deimos.

The two quickly hopped on the dragon's back and quickly took to the skies.

Once they were sufficiently hidden in the clouds, they flew closer to the Iwa basecamp. They were within a mile of the edge of the camp, when Deimos started to circle from the safety of some low hanging clouds.

Madara used Binoculars while Riley activated her Byakugan to get a look at the enemy camp which was bustling with people.

"They're clearing away a large flat surface in the northern part of the camp. It's about eighty feet across." Madara noted, drawing Riley's gaze to the sight. Various diggers were working to prepare a wide circular flat base for something.

"What do you suppose they're building?" Riley inquired.

"I'm not sure. Maybe they intend to build siege weapons there, they could easily store them in scroll and release them for later use?" Madara answered as he scanned the camp through his binoculars.

"That's a possibility. Loki did tell me that that he'd heard rumours that Iwa was working on something big in the mountains. He didn't have much more information as the sight was apparently guarded by the Steam Giant." Riley noted.

"Ah, the five tails Jinchuriki. If they have him guarding a secret project than it must be important. If it's something big, that could be preparations for a massive summoning diagram." Madara commented.

"That's what I was thinking. Iwa isn't well known for using Siege equipment. They don't need it. Their Earth style techniques are more useful than any siege weapon the elemental nations has at it's disposal." Riley agreed.

"Well… we'll need more information to be sure. Without it, all we can do is guess." Madara lowered his binoculars and gazed at the whole of the Iwa camp. Thirty thousand strong. It was quite the army to behold, even if most of them were bandits.

"You're right. We need more info." Riley stated as she focused her **Byakugan** on one of the guards that stood at the perimeter. She waited for him to be out of sight of anyone else, then activated **Kamui**.

The man let out a surprised cry but was unable to flee as his whole body was quickly pulled into the black hole.

"Got one." Riley remarked.

"Good. Gather up a few more, and them we'll see what they can tell us." Madara stated. With a nod Riley continued to scan the base, looking for loners or people who were asleep that she could kidnap.

Within twenty minutes Riley had captured ten individuals. Madara and her shared a look before ordering Deimos back to their camp.

Riley handed over her captured prey to Ibiki. She could have just eaten their souls, but that would have required going through their memories, and in many cases, Bandits were bad people, and Riley just didn't want to go through their life stories. Oh she'd eat their souls, but only after the information was extracted from them. So Riley wouldn't have to see every nasty thing these people had done.

Once that was done, Madara went to work on the training of some of the Legion. Meanwhile, Riley went back to her tent to summon Loki.

"Yes mother?" Loki inquired as he appeared in a poof of smoke.

"The secret project Iwa is working on, the one you mentioned hearing rumors about in your last report, I need you to start focusing your attention on figuring out what it is. Don't do anything rash, and don't put yourself in harms way, but figure out what you can." Riley instructed earning a nod from her familiar. He quickly transformed and took flight from the camp, heading out to other Iwa bases to begin his investigation.

Once that was done, Riley summoned Zetsu.

"It's been a while, hasn't it my lady." White Zetsu stated with a polite bow.

"Indeed it has. I need a status report on the Akatsuki. What are they up too?" Riley asked.

"The Akatsuki has begun final preparations for the tailed beast hunts. Even now they're preparing to begin sealing the Three Tails." Zetsu responded.

"The Three tails? When did they manage to capture that one?" Riley asked with a bit of surprise.

"Obito was the one controlling the Mizukage to commit the bloodline purges. Once the rebels started to win, the Akatsuki offered their skills and aided in killing the Mizukage. In reality, Obito switched out the body for a doppleganger. We'll begin sealing it in a few days. Then once we're rested we'll head out to hunt the rest. Even now Iwa has hired us to help in the war and we're making preparations to kidnap both the four and five tails during the war." Zetsu explained to her.

"Shit. If I had known that they had already started capturing the tailed beasts I would have moved to stop them." Riley stated with an angry huff.

"My apologies my lady. I don't think Obito intended to seal the three tails so soon. But when the opportunity presented ltself he just jumped on it." Zetsu informed her.

"It's alright. Just keep me updated on when they'll move to hunt the rest." Riley commanded.

"Yes my lady. Is there anything else? Also do you want me to inform the Akatsuki that you are in the country?" Zetsu inquired.

"I have nothing else I need right now. And feel free to tell them after a few days. I don't intend to keep our presence a secret for very long." Riley ordered, earning a nod from Zetsu as he sank into the ground.

Once that was done, Riley headed out to Rock formations to hunt enemy patrols. Her **Byakugan** was able to cover the entire area so she was easily able to track enemies and ambush them.

Her first group came just ten minutes after she entered the Rock terrain. It was a small patrol of Five bandits. They seemed to be bored out of their skulls.

Deciding to end their boredom, Riley jumped high and landed right in the midst of their team.

"What the..." The first to spot her, started to say. He was quickly silenced as she shot forward and planted her fist in his gut sending him flying into a nearby rock face. She then turned and dashed between the two nearest patrolmen as they were in the midst of turning to face her.

Once between them, Riley's tails shot out, and speared the two in the throat. She then fired two kunai at the remaining two, hitting her targets in the back of their heads.

All five were dead before the first one could fully hit the ground.

" **Five down. Thirty thousand to go. You've got a lot of work to do if you plan on doing this one at a time."** Kurama commented.

" _True. But if I just end them all myself, that just paints more of a target on my head. An army is something with fewer weaknesses. The more people I personally piss off, the greater the danger I put my friends and family in. I need to let the Legion do this. They need to be the ones to win this war. Not me."_ Riley thought back as she drank in the souls and gave them to Kurama. She didn't care what the people knew. If Kurama found something, then he'd tell her.

With that done, she continued her hunt through the rock formations, finding and killing another thirty before deciding to return to base camp.

On her way back she spotted a familiar face, standing amidst a dozen corpses.

"I see you're having fun." Riley noted as she approached Kaede, whom was glancing down at the bodies.

"Even after burying that part of myself. It's still so easy." Kaede muttered.

"Killing is a skill you never really forget. And humans are fragile creatures." Riley noted as she admired the fleshy pieces that used to be a squad of bandits.

Kaede was silent for a few moments, as she glanced over the collection of bodies. It's not that she felt guilty or anything she just thought it would have been more difficult to return to killing after not having or wanting to for many months.

"Are you done with your patrol?" Riley inquired.

"Yes. My squad is already heading back to camp. I just wanted to stay behind for a little while." Kaede responded.

"Well… how's about we go get something to eat?" Riley inquired.

This drew Kaede's attention away from the bodies and her dark ruby red eyes found themselves locked with Riley's.

"Eat?" Kaede parroted back.

"Yeah. I still owe you that date, don't I?" Riley replied with a smile.

"Alright than." Kaede said with a nod as she and Riley headed back to town.

They found themselves in a small cafe, out of uniform and just relaxing. Riley could tell that there was something on Kaede's mind as she would occasionally just stare at Riley for long periods of time.

"So… is there anything in particular you'd like to talk about?" Riley inquired.

"No. I'm fine with talking about whatever." Kaede replied.

"How's your puppy been?" Riley asked, after a moment of thought.

"Great. He's a happy little guy." Kaede replied with a smile.

"Well, I'm glad you like him." Riley stated as she took a drink. The two were currently tucked away in a back corner of the cafe. Given the nature of Sinnon, people were used to seeing strange faces, so out of their uniforms no one recognized the two as members of the Legion. Though Riley's eyes, and Kaede's horns did draw a few whispers, but the two mostly ignored them.

"Thank you for getting him for me." Kaede stated with a grateful smile.

"Anytime." Riley responded.

Another quiet moment passed as Kaede returned to her staring. Riley had a much more difficult time getting a read on the Diclonius due to her status as a half demon. Her emotions were much more rampant and forceful than a humans, and at the same time, Riley didn't dare peak into her mind, as demons were much more aware of such intrusions than humans were.

"Alright… what's up Kaede? I can tell you want to say something to me. So, what's on your mind?" Riley asked, after running out of ideas of how to get Kaede to open up.

Kaede looked a little surprised by the question. She then blushed as she realized that she had been staring. Finally she took a deep breath and locked eyes with Riley.

"I want to have sex with you." Kaede stated.

"..." Riley sat in silence for a moment.

" **Well that was sudden."** Kurama noted with a chuckle from within Riley's mind.

Riley continued to stare at Kaede, completely stunned by that statement. I mean… it was such a bold statement to make on a first date. Hell, only Fleur and Katie had ever said those words out loud, and not in the heat of lustful passion.

"You wanna have sex with me?" Riley repeated the question.

"Yes." Kaede nodded.

"Why?" Riley found herself asking, even if she partially knew the answer.

"I think about you all the time Riley. You're the only person that's ever been this nice to me. And ever since that day in Kamakura, I've been thinking about being with you. I dream about it even." Kaede stated as her eyes fell to the table and a nervous smile touched at her lips.

Riley was silent for a few moments, not really knowing how to reply to this revelation.

" _Why is she saying this, Kurama?"_ Riley mentally inquired.

" **Because she wants to bone you."** Kurama replied with a laugh.

" _That's not what I mean jackass. Kaede's always been shy when it comes to her feelings. It took a lot for her to tell me those things in Kamakura. So why is she just asking for sex on our first date?"_ Riley clarified.

" **That's the point, though. She is cautious with her feelings, and she is asking for sex."** Kurama stated.

" _What do you mean?"_ Riley asked in confusion.

" **She's asking for sex. She isn't acting like a bitch in heat, she's not trying to smooth talk you. She wants to mate with you. She's a half demon remember. You're incredibly powerful. You're kind to her. You're probably the only person she considers a friend. She trusts you. Her demonic instincts are telling her to be your mate. She doesn't know what that means in a human context. In a demon context it means she wants to carry your children."** Kurama explained. About half way through his explanation it finally dawned on Riley.

Kaede wasn't like other girls. She was emotionally stunted by the traumas she endured her whole life. She didn't understand how emotional and passionate sex was supposed to be. Hell she didn't even understand the concept of fucking for pleasure's sake. All her instincts knew, was how to mate, and Riley was the best candidate to be that mate.

So, finally getting a handle on what was going on in Kaede's head, Riley reached across the table and took her friend's hands.

"I appreciate the offer Kaede. But, I'd like to get to know you more first." Riley stated as she locked eyes with her friend.

"Oh… I'm sorry. I… I didn't say something wrong did I?" Kaede asked, not realizing just what she had admitted. This was a woman whom spent her whole childhood running and hiding from people, and most of her teenage years trapped in a lab. The concept of sex, only existed as reproduction in Kaede's mind. The voice in her head, kept telling her that Riley was the perfect mate. That she should be the one they should mate with, and it filled Kaede's mind with images of that possibility, which drew strange and unfamiliar reactions from the Diclonius Queen.

"You didn't say anything wrong Kaede. I just don't think you fully understand what you're saying." Riley replied.

"What do you mean?" Kaede inquired with confusion.

"While sex is meant to be used as a reproductive tool, humans use it for other things as well. While I want children with them one day, I don't have sex with my mates just to get them pregnant. I have sex with them because it feels good. It makes me happy, and I can show them the depths of my desires for them." Riley explained.

"So… you have sex because it feels good?" Kaede asked, as she made a face. Again, she didn't understand these concepts. Life on the run, little to no schooling or social interactions, and being trapped in a lab for many of her teenage years, meant the Kaede hadn't a clue what to make of that.

"Yeah. I believe, sex is the best when it's with someone you care for very deeply. That's why I think we should get to know each other better before trying it out. Let's work on our relationship, and once we build it up enough, I'll show you what I mean." Riley offered, knowing that explaining sex to Kaede would be like explaining flight to a dog. She just had no concept of it, outside of reproduction, and it was obvious that whatever type of demon Kaede descended from, it wasn't one that drew power from lust or sex.

"Alright than. If you wanna get to know each other better, then what should we talk about?" Kaede inquired after a moment of thought.

"Anything. What do you like? Do you have any hobbies? Have you tried anything new since coming to Britain? How's your little brother doing? We can talk about all kinds of stuff. That's the point of a date. You spend time with the person you're with and get to know them better." Riley answered.

"Okay. Thank you for clearing that up. I'm sorry if my earlier statement came off as weird… I don't really know a lot about this stuff..." Kaede apologized.

"Hey, it's no problem. It's more me than you anyway. I'm the kind of person who finds more enjoyment from sex, when it's with someone I'm in love with. If I were a different person, I would have jumped at the chance to show you all about sex, because you are absolutely gorgeous." Riley replied, earning a deep red blush from Kaede.

"You… really think I'm gorgeous?" Kaede inquired, a light smile touching at her lips, while her face remained red.

"Of course. Your red hair, flawless pale skin, striking ruby eyes, even your horns, it all ties together and leaves a stunning young woman sitting before me." Riley responded, causing Kaede's blush to deepen. She had never been called beautiful, and she had most certainly never had someone compliment her appearance like that.

"I… really like your eyes as well. They're striking and mesmerizing. I feel I could get lost in them for hours." Kaede replied.

"I could tell." Riley stated with a chuckle, recalling how Kaede had been staring at her earlier.

After moving past the awkwardness, the two were able to have an enjoyable date. They spent most of it in the cafe talking about whatever and just getting to know one another better. Kaede now understanding that sex was supposed to be more intimate, didn't bring it up again, and was thankful that Riley didn't tease her for her lack of knowledge.

The date ended with Riley walking Kaede back to her tent and giving her a firm kiss on the lips.

As their lips met, Riley allowed a bit of passion and lust to slip through her Youki, this earned a very surprised look from Kaede whom was surprised by the kiss and just how great it felt. Riley gave her a smirk before leaving the starstruck Diclonius to think about their date.

Riley quickly made it back to her tent, and found her mates already there. While on the outside all of the Legion's tents were small, and looked only big enough to house a single person comfortably, on the inside they were all giant. Riley's for instance was big enough for her and her mates to live comfortably within. It had a massive bed for the five of them. A bathroom, shower, kitchenette and even a den.

Inside, Riley's mates were preparing for bed. Each one had undergone a day of patrols or of other busying work like setting up camp. While Riley didn't say anything to them about it, she had given her wraiths orders to protect her mates with immense ferocity. Most of the time, Riley just ordered the wraiths to watch and if her mates started to fall into life threatening danger, then the wraiths would intervene. After the recent assassination attempt, Riley was left a bit paranoid, so she now had the wraiths watching her mates and her daughters, with orders to kill anyone whom approached them with deep seated malice in their hearts.

Riley glanced at her lovers, Fleur was brushing her hair, Luna was doing the same, next to Fleur. Katie was already in bed, watching Fleur and Luna, while Daphne was in the bathroom brushing her teeth.

It took a few moments but Fleur finally spotted Riley in the mirror and turned to greet her.

"Hello my love. Where have you been all day?" Fleur inquired, drawing the rest of the ladies' attention to Riley.

"Business mostly. Though I did go on a date with Kaede." Riley replied as she walked over to the edge of the bed and sat down.

"Oh, how did that go?" Katie inquired as she sent a smirk over at Fleur whom was also smiling.

"Well it started off a little odd. Kaede's half demon instincts are telling her to mate with me. So she asked if we could have sex." Riley responded.

This caused most of ladies to adopt curious looks, and even led to Daphne poking her head out of the bathroom at hearing that.

"What did you say?" Daphne asked as she wiped off her mouth and moved to sit next to Riley.

"Well… at first I was dumbfounded. I mean don't get me wrong, I think she's beautiful, and I wouldn't mind getting a better look at those curves, but… I don't know it just seemed too odd to me, since Kaede seemed to have so much trouble expressing her emotions. It didn't really make sense as to why she was just asking to have sex with me. Then Kurama reminded me that she's a half demon, and probably only sees sex for what it is at it's core. An act of reproduction. So… figuring that out, I was able to explain to her what she was actually asking. You have to understand, Kaede didn't really go to school. When she was little she spent a lot of time on the run. And then she was captured by those scientists. So in reality she doesn't have a clue about sex, other than it's a tool of reproduction." Riley explained to them, earning nods of understanding or looks of contemplation.

"It is sad to zink about ze life she has lived. Zough I will point out that even wiz her basic understanding, she still wanted to carry your child." Fleur pointed out.

Riley blushed a bit at that, but nodded in agreement.

"She really likes you Riley. And we can tell you like her. So… if the day comes you feel you're ready to invite her to join us, well… we'll be ready and waiting." Luna noted earning a nod of agreement from Katie.

"Yeah… thanks ladies." Riley offered them with a smile.

From there, the group settled into bed. Riley was a bit restless as she found herself thinking about the state of the world around them.

All of the land of Wind was on edge, waiting for the war to begin tearing the country to shreds.

Iwa was working on secret projects and if that giant summoning circle was anything to go by, it was something massive that they intended to unleash.

Kiri, hadn't been seen at all since the civil war ended. It seems that they were rebuilding in peace, and leaving the rest of the world to fight out their troubles.

Kumo was only interested in securing as much land as they could while everyone else fought. It seems they were strengthening up their territory, more then likely waiting to strike after the war was over to destroy whomever the victor was, when they were at their weakest.

The Land of Fire was mostly occupied now, with Kumo taking a vast expanse of their territories and the Fire Daimyo having no way to fight back without Konoha.

All in all, the world was in great shape.

By the second day of their time in Sinnon, Iwa must have known about the loss of some of their squads. Most likely they assumed it was the Suna ninja's doing. On the first day the Legion managed to kill around seventy enemy soldiers.

The second night they were there, Hashirama stopped an incursion of around thirty Iwa ninja that were trying to sneak into Sinnon. They had entered the rocky terrain and by a great misfortune ran right into Hashirama. He captured six of them and killed the rest.

By the end of the second day, they had killed around one hundred and sixty. By the beginning of the third day, the Legion had fully prepared Sinnon for war. They had wards erected. Traps set up. Fall back point established. Supply cashes set up in the city. Snipers were posted in the city and in the hills between them and the Iwa army. Those same hill were littered with traps ranging from typical shinobi traps like pit falls and rock falls, to more elaborate traps like automated machine gun nests, claymore mines, and advanced seal based traps, courtesy of Hashirama, Kushina, and Riley.

The third night a much large assault force was sent to investigate the hills, only to walk right into a preset kill zone where they were pinned by automated machingun turrets on one side, while two nearby snipers picked them off one by one. All in all, fifty shinobi were gunned down.

Later that morning a second squad tried to circle around the machingun nest, only to stumble over a half dozen Legionnaires hidden under Notice-me-not charms. The Iwa squad of about seven, had their throats split by the hidden Legion members.

The Legion also suffered it's first casualty on the third day when a Legion patrol stumbled into a trap set by Iwa. It caused a rock slide that left one member crushed. His body was quickly sealed and returned to the camp where Riley revived him.

As a countermeasure, Riley and Kushina had place a special seal on all of the Legion's equipment. A small seal resided on each piece of equipment, this seal was keyed into the combined chakra signature of the Legion, and if anyone other than a legionnaire tried to use it, the equipment would just break.

Riley had wanted to make them explode but Kushina pointed out that there was a chance of things getting left behind and civilians picking them up. So something that would just cause a firearm to break down was much more useful and saved lives. This way, if an Iwa ninja picked up a rifle, the second he pulled the trigger, the weapon would fall apart in his hands.

With that in mind, a game of who can outplay who, began in the rocky hills. Both sides began to implement different tactics to try and best the other. The legion was pretty sure by the third night, that Iwa knew that the Legion was the ones responsible. So with that thought, Iwa began to set up traps for the Legion, leading the scouts and patrols to be much more cautious.

All in all, it seemed that sooner or later, Iwa was going launch a much larger attack and try to punch through or circumvent the hellscape that the hills were becoming.

It was on the fourth day that Loki returned with grave news. He had been investigating Iwa's secret project and through his own investigation he came to a realization.

"It's hidden under **Fidelus**?" Riley asked, earning a nod from Loki.

"Yes. All of my investigating points to the project being under **Fidelus."** Loki replied.

"If it's something hidden under **Fidelus** that means they've obtained the help of some very powerful witches and wizards." Riley noted, her familiar nodding in agreement.

"They would have to be very powerful indeed if even I am affected by it." Loki added which earned a nod from Riley.

"Yes... You're about half as strong as the one tails. They'd have to be Kage level to cast a **Fidelus** that would affect you." Riley agreed.

"Is it possible one of the Bijuu cast the charm? The five tails Jinchuriki was spotted in that area?" Loki inquired.

"While they use different methods, I'm sure the bijuu could make something a magical secret if they really wanted too." Riley responded. She would have to ask Kurama but to her knowledge there was nothing stopping one of the Bijuu from casting a **Fidelus**.

"Well... Regardless of who cast the charm, we now know that whatever Iwa is working on, they don't want anyone to find out." Riley stated, letting out a sigh as she did.

With that, Riley went to gather her fellow commanders and deliver a report about what she had learned.

It was worrying to think that Iwa was actually starting to adapt. And given the size of the area they were preparing, whatever they were building for the war was massive.

"Well this is troublesome. It seems they're learning." Shikaku noted.

"So what do you assume they're up too?" Hashirama inquired to Riley.

"I think they're building a weapon. And I'm almost possible that, that summoning circle we saw the other day grandfather is where they plan to bring it." Riley stated earning a nod from Madara.

"If they're building a weapon then we need to learn what it is." Tom stated.

"But how do we do that? If this secret project has been hidden under **Fidelus** then that probably means so has it's exact location. We couldn't possibly find it without tracking down the secret keeper." Itachi asked.

"While true, there is a way to circumvent the **Fidelus**." Riley informed them.

"How?" Itachi asked, while everyone turned to look at her.

"Unless the five tails cast the **Fidelus** , I'm pretty sure I'm too powerful to be affected by it. And even if the five tails did create the secret I still might be strong enough to know it." Riley explained.

"So you intend to go looking for Iwa's secret project?" Tom inquired with a curious look.

"Yeah. If the five tail's Jinchuriki is guarding the site than I know where to start looking." Riley stated.

Her fellow commanders shared some looks but they all knew they needed to learn what Iwa was planning. So without many other suggestions, Riley created a few Wood Clones to keep an eye on the Legion and moved to depart.

With her clones around to keep an eye on things and Madara and Hashirama to deal with any threats, Riley felt safe with leaving to go hunting. She stopped by her tent where her mates were gathered, preparing for the day.

"Ladies." Riley greeted, drawing their attention to her.

"Hey Riley. Is your meeting done?" Katie inquired with a smile.

"Yeah. I've learned some disturbing things. Iwa's planning something big. I'm not sure what it is, but I'm going to find out. I'm leaving a few clones behind to keep an eye on things and you can contact me through the Gravemind if you need to." Riley informed them.

"Alright. Please stay safe Riley." Katie replied. Her natural concern mirrored by her fellow mates.

"I will. I'll see you ladies in a few days." Riley stated, kissing each one before departing.

Once that was done she threw on her invisibility cloak, took on her demonic form, and took flight. Her destination was the mountains to the west of Iwa. As Riley flew, she couldn't help but feel an uneasiness. She knew it was inevitable for Iwa and other shinobi to start to evolve but it still unnerved her to not know what they were up too.

Her nervousness came from the fact that for the last few hundred years magic had been hidden from muggles, it was designed to leave very little trace behind. With that being said, the power of magic was limitless and if Iwa was already using magic or had hired magicals to assist them, it meant a whole new direction for the war. This would mark the first time in centuries that magicals fought out in the open, unafraid of the statute of secrecy. Riley was worried because without those limitations the level of destruction that could be wrought was unimaginable.

So with focused determination she directed herself towards the mountains. She quickly picked up speed and after a few moments a loud boom was heard as she shattered the sound barrier.

 **-To be Continued-**

 _ **Alright. Hope you enjoyed! What is Iwa up too! Will Riley begin hunting for Orochimaru soon? How long is it gonna take Riley and Kaede to hook up? Find out next time! Ja Ne!**_


	78. Chapter 69

**K, so here's the next chapter. Feel free to keep voting in the poll, I'll leave it open till I decide to start adding in those characters, and just as a reminder and note, I wont just be picking from the best of the list, yes a lot of my choices will come from the top ten, but I will spread my picks out across the entire list to ensure that all eight of Riley's mates gets a few children as well as Riley herself. So please remember that this list isn't the definitive choice for future children, but a guide to help me discern whom would fit best. I look at the list, see who's winning, and try to find a good way to add them to my story. If I can't or they are the child of someone whom already has more then a few, then I'll simply pick someone else. I'm trying to make it even, but the poll is more of a guide then a forgone conclusion. Anyway, hope you enjoy. Now let's begin.**

 **Also sorry it's taken so long to get this out, my mother had hip surgery so I've been helping her with that. I've also been making more corrections, so I hope you enjoy that for those that have been rereading.**

 **Broken Angel**

Chapter 69

"I hate this place." Riley muttered as she flew through the mountains of The Land of Earth, under her invisibility cloak.

" **Oh come on, it's just snow. What so bad about that?"** Kurama inquired with a chuckle.

"It's not the snow. Can you feel this crap? I'm almost positive there's a demon around her somewhere." Riley replied as she glanced out over the mountains.

" **Well, it's not Kokuo. I can feel him, but this isn't his dark power."** Kurama noted, earning a nod of understanding from Riley.

"Yeah… there's something up here, and it's seriously fucked up. I have no clue what it is though." Riley muttered. She quickly landed and perched on the edge of a cliff overlooking a vast expanse of mountains.

Riley glanced around the mountainside. Her eyes drifted to a nearby town, where she felt sorrow and confusion radiate from it. This reminded Riley a lot of the village where Mito had summoned demons to slaughter the people there, using Naruko's baby mamas, just to steal Lily's baby. That village felt all sorts of wrong. So did this one.

It was a different kind of wrong. It wasn't the presence of demons, but it was something brought on by the darkest of magics.

"Alright." Riley stated aloud as she moved down towards the town. She covered herself back in her Invisibility Cloak hiding herself from view and any sensors nearby. As she approached the city, she activated her **Byakugan** and began scanning the city for enemy ninja.

She only found a few, gathered in a bar, and they looked to be on leave, or taking a break from their regular duties. She also took notice of something else. There were hardly any men in town, and a surprising lack of able bodied woman. All in all, the city had about five thousand people in it, but it was big enough for fifteen thousand. So where the hell was everybody?

Riley, silently made her way to the bar where the shinobi were gathered, figuring if anyone knew what the fuck was going on, it'd be them. Deciding to not even bother with gimmicks Riley entered the bar, walked right up to the small gathering of ninja and cast the **Imperious Curse** on each one. There were six of them in total, five men, and one woman, all went stiff and their eyes glossed over, none of them had any chance to see the attack coming.

The bar was mostly empty except for an elderly man serving drinks whom took notice when all of the ninja got real quiet. He inched away from them, worried that it might be some ninja thing, and he didn't want to get involved in whatever that might be.

Once they were all under her control, Riley began to dive into each of their minds. For several minutes she dug through their heads, looking for anything that could help her.

She learned that this unit was a patrol unit, that also assisted in recruiting local villagers for a project Iwa was working on in the mountains. Apparently, they were working on something that required a lot of extra hands as any able bodied man or woman was hired to assist. They were then escorted into the mountains where another squad would meet with them to take them the rest of the way. Which probably meant that, that squad knew the location of Iwa's secret project but this one didn't. After some more sleuthing Riley finished learned all she could from them.

"Pay your tab, go out into the mountains, and slit your throat." Riley ordered each one in a quiet whisper. They all nodded and did as commanded. Paying their bills, then leaving for the mountains.

With that done, Riley made her way to the rendezvous point, where the people were taken. She still couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong with this whole area.

She didn't know exactly what was going on, but she seriously doubted Iwa was just using these people as extra hands.

Once she arrived at her destination, she activated her **Byakugan** and began to scan the surrounding area. She focused her sight on the direction that the Iwa ninja would usually arrive from and after extending her sight for several Kilometers, she found what she was looking for.

In the distance stood a massive mountain, bigger than any of those around it. Riley could sense massive amounts of chakra bubbling up through the mountain. Something incredibly powerful lie within it. She also sensed a torrent of magic around the mountain that seemed to throw off her senses. It was just enough that she wouldn't have been able to tell without having focused on the mountain itself. She now knew that, that was where the **Fidelus** had been cast.

With a grin, Riley dashed towards the mountain, her eyes scanning it for any possible entrances. Eventually she located a small entrance, guarded by two shinobi. She was still hidden by her **Invisibility Cloak** , so the two men never saw her approach. Once she was within sight of the small concrete entrance, Riley slowed her pace to a brisk walk.

Neither of the two guards noticed her approaching, and both seemed bored and cold.

Moving unseen, Riley swiftly approached them. Neither heard or saw her coming as Riley walked right up and slammed one of the guard's head into the concrete wall, crushing his skull and killing him the instantly. Before the other could let out a cry Riley dashed forward and seized him by the throat. She held him for just a moment before crushing his throat and discarding his body.

She quickly absorbed them, sealed away their bodies, and left two clones to stand in their place so that no passing patrols would notice their absence.

Once that was done, Riley headed inside. She traveled through the dark concrete tunnel, her eyes constantly scanning for traps. She still had her **Byakugan** active and was using every ounce of her concentration to avoid stumbling into a trap and alerting everyone to her presence.

She wasn't worried about getting hurt, but she also didn't want them to have a chance of removing their secret project before she could reach it, so she needed to remain quiet.

She avoided a handful of wire traps along her route as well as neutralizing a few guards. Her travels eventually led her to exactly where she needed to go.

She found herself standing in a massive open room, somewhere in the center of the Mountain. The mountain itself had been hollowed out, with massive supports keeping it from collapsing in on itself. Standing in the room were several one hundred foot tall rock giants.

Riley felt her jaw drop at seeing them. Each one was tall and wide, made from massive pieces of stone, held together by magic. There were runes carved into the stone and each of the giants sported twin horns that were radiating with powerful magic. ( **Atlas, FF13-2)**

Riley gaped at the five monstrous constructs, their presence was absolutely stunning.

" **So that's what they've spent the last year doing. Look at those fuckers, I bet anything they were constructed specifically to fight Shukaku."** Kurama stated from within her.

' _Fuck me.'_ Riley thought with a shake of her head. This shit was absolutely unbelievable. At this moment, Riley was very happy that she hadn't chosen to ignore this mystery. She now knew what Iwa was working on. Her mind quickly came up with a few ideas as to the ultimate goal. The most likely being that Iwa was planning to summon one of these at multiple battlefields across the front, and launch a simultaneous attack.

Gaia and the Legion could only deal with two of the monstrous golems at once, and Kurama was probably right, just from what Riley could see, the golems had multiple runes carved into them that rendered them indestructible. That meant they'd need to shatter the runes before they could do any damage to these things.

Using her **Byakugan** , Riley scanned each of the golems learning how they worked. Each one had it's own magical core, much to her surprise, and the magic within their core was dark and as corrupt as magic could be without being Youki. If they had their own magical core, that meant they could probably operate autonomously from someones control.

As she gawked up at them, Riley heard a few people approaching. She quickly moved away from the door as several individual in dark robes, as well as six ninja entered the room. They had with them, three civilians.

These three civilians, one man and two woman, looked terrible. Each one looked like they had been brutally tortured and their were multiple runes carved into their skin. Riley stared at the trio, her eyes scanning, them as she began to understand what was happening here. The runes on the civilian's bodies were gathering magic and tying it to their core's which were being corrupted through dark magic. These civilians now had an abundance of magic, about as much as a typical Chuunin, but it was dark and corrupt, almost like Youki, but without the demonic qualities.

In fact, now that she looked at it, the magic within these civilians was almost the exact same as the magic within the stone giants.

Riley watched as the group was escorted all the way to a small circle in front of one of the giants. This particular giant looked to be a bit underdeveloped, and it quickly clicked in Riley's mind that it was still being built which was why Iwa hadn't unleashed the group of them yet.

There was seven in total. Six were fully built, while Five seemed to have Core's with the same amount of magic within them. One looked to need more energy while the other needed more energy and to finish being built.

' _They're sealing these people's magic into the golems.'_ Riley noted in her mind earning a nod of agreement from Kurama.

Once the group reached a magical circle, one of the civilians was shoved into it and the magicals gathered around him, stunned him and began to chant as they performed a ritual.

Riley watched as the magic seeped out of him and into the giant, filling it's core and creating a magical network for the massive earthen construct to use.

After several moments the chanting stopped and the civilian fell to the ground. He looked drained, and from what Riley could see with her **Rinne Sharingan,** his magical core was severely depleted. He'd be suffering from chakra exhaustion for at least a week, but he was still alive.

" **I think I get what's going on here. That dark feeling you had earlier, it was all of the chaotic energy within these people. The runes on their flesh are gathering magic. Then the people are being tortured turning their magic dark and twisted. Then the magic is being sealed into the giants."** Kurama surmised.

" _But why do they need to corrupt the magic? Why not just place those same magic gathering runes on the giants and use them that way?"_ Riley wondered.

" **Perhaps they're using dark magic to negate some of the affects of Youki. Dark magic is more resistant to it, since it's already corrupt. These giants could be weapons built to fight Bijuu, so they're trying to make them resistant to our attacks by using dark magic."** Kurama theorized, earning a nod of agreement from Riley.

Riley watched as the action was repeated with the other two civilians and then all three of them were dragged out of the room.

" _How many people do you think it would take to get the amount of magic needed for these giants?"_ Riley inquired.

" **Thousands. If they've been doing this since the attack on Hogwarts then yeah, I'd say thousands. Let's say it takes five days for one of them to gather the energy required, and another two days of torture to corrupt it, that means they get a mild amount of magic every week for every able bodied man or woman they have. So yeah, they've probably got a few thousand people here, that have been enduring this cycle for who knows how long."** Kurama stated to her. Riley nodded and used her **Byakugan** to scan the facility. She quickly noticed two things, one was that directly below her feet, several floors down, was a massive chamber filled with prison cells and people. The other thing she noticed was the individual storming into the room with the massive chakra supply.

"Come out! I know you're there!" Came the voice of a massive man, dressed in blood red armor.

Riley could tell that this man was a Jinchuriki from the demonic Youki in his body and the steam rising from his flesh.

" _So this is the Steam Giant._ " Riley mused as she turned to face him, still hidden by her Invisibility cloak.

"I can sense the Nine Tails. Come out and face me." Han stated as he scanned the room.

" **I guess Kokuo still recognizes my chakra signature."** Kurama mused, as Riley removed the cloak and smirked at Han, whom immediately focused his attention on her.

"Neat project you've got here. Quite devious. You weren't planning on sending these things after me and my men, were you?" Riley inquired with a vicious grin, her eyes alight with anticipation for a fight.

"The thought had crossed our minds." Han stated as he and Riley stared each other down and began to circle.

"Cool. Well, needless to say, I can't let that happen. I'm gonna have to shut down this little project of yours before you have the chance to unleash it." Riley responded with a chuckle as she stared Han down.

"Hero of the Burning Leaf, Kage Killer, The Woman of a Thousand Names, Monster. You've earned quite a reputation for yourself these last few years. I've been looking forward to this moment." Han stated, as the two continued to circle one another.

"I just seem to end up with more and more titles every day." Riley chuckled.

"Yes, it seems you do. I faced your father long ago Namikaze. He could not defeat me. And neither will you." Han stated boldly.

Riley merely smirked as she delved into Minato's memories and recalled him fighting a much younger Han during the war a long time ago. Minato couldn't even get close to Han due to the Steam he released. The Steam Giant was heavily armored with Earth chakra infused armor that could negate almost any blunt force or slashing attack. He was capable of releasing blasts of Steam from his body that were so hot they could burn a man to his bones in less then a second. This prevented Minato from ever getting close.

So while Han could never catch Minato to beat him, he remained one of the few, other then Roshi, that had walked away from an encounter with the Infamous Yellow Flash.

"Ha… I beg you to try and back up that statement." Riley replied with a chuckle.

Right then, Han dashed at her while he released a vast amount of boiling hot steam from his body. Riley felt her skin blister and burn from the Youki infused steam, but she held her ground and delivered a bone crushing kick to Han's chest sending him flying back.

Han managed to stick the landing and stared at her with surprise. He seemed to have expected her to dodge or at the very least be affected by the steam cloud. She wasn't though. She healed faster then his steam could damage her, so she now stood before him completely unharmed. If he wanted to actually draw blood, he'd need to kick up the heat.

Han quickly dashed at her, jumping in the air and sending a powerful aerial kick right towards her.

Riley took the strike, and slid back several feet. Han, it appeared, was even stronger then he looked.

Deciding to go on the offensive, Riley dashed at Han with immense speed disappearing in a blur of motion. Han took a defensive stance to prepare for her strike, but he wasn't fast enough to counter Riley's combo, which consisted of a Shinra Tensei to the back, right into a kick from Riley that sent him careening across the large chamber. A noticeable crack could be seen in his armor from that kick, and Riley allowed a smirk to crawl across her face when he rose to his feet and she locked eyes with him again.

"It seems your reputation is well earned." Han noted as he ran a hand over the crack in his armor. It was specially infused to withstand even the most powerful strike. The force she delivered with that kick would have split a normal man in half.

"Sorry dick-bag I'm spoken for. Flattery will get you no where." Riley responded with a chuckle.

Han stared her down for a moment before making a handsign. Riley saw his chakra pulse and then an alarm began to blare throughout the facility.

"Are you making a run for it?" Riley inquired as she started to advance towards him.

"No. I intend to remain here and fight you to the death if I must. My job has been fulfilled to it's fullest given the circumstances." Right as Han said that, Riley felt a massive surge of chakra come from the giant golems, as five of the seven began to animate. She also felt rumbles beneath her feet. These were the familiar shockwaves of explosions. Her **Byakugan** was still active so she stretched her senses around the facility, where she could see shinobi grabbing documents and scrolls and sealing data files away before setting up bomb tags and blowing up parts of the facility. Even down in the dungeon where people were being held, explosion ripped through the crowd. It seemed Iwa was trying to ensure that there was no one that could release any information about the golems or their abilities.

"These weapons will deliver the first strike onto Suna, and with their power we will break the enemy's back, long before they ever have the chance to mount a defense." Han stated as he stared Riley down.

"Well then, I'll just have to break your precious toys then." Riley stated as she outstretched both her arms and began to form **Rasenshuriken** in both of them.

Right then, the five that were animated began to pop and disappear in a cloud of smoke.

"You're too late. We may not have been able to finish our work, but we've made it far enough. The five that are ready will do." Han stated as he dashed towards Riley, aiming to deliver a punch to her face, which she quickly dodged as she allowed her attack to fade, and she let out a curse.

"Try and flee if you want, but not even you can stop the attack that it to come. I have finished my duty here and will find my way to the front. You have two choices, stay and fight me, or flee and protect your forces. You don't have time for both." Han stated with cold determination.

"Ah hell, you're right. I don't have time to stick around and make sure." Riley responded and with that she channeled chakra into her eyes and outstretched her arms.

"Make sure of what?" Han asked with confusion.

"That this kills you. **Shinra Tensei!** " Riley bellowed. Han was already charging towards her but he was only able to clear half the distance before he was struck by the massive shockwave the shot out from Riley's body.

In a matter of moments, gravity shot out across the entire chamber and pushed out all of the walls of the mountain, as well as tossed the upper part of the mountain several hundred feet into the air. With a flash, Riley vanished while debris from the mountain rained down on the ruined facility killing everyone within, and more than likely killing Han as well. Though Riley didn't have the time to remain to make sure of that.

To those on the outside it looked like the mountain had exploded, it's upper half rising up before falling into it's own footprint creating an earth-shattering shockwave the shook the last for miles in every direction.

Several miles away, Han stood watching the mountain collapse in on itself.

" **You're lucky you had that portkey. Otherwise I doubt you would have survived the mountain falling on your head**." The five tails noted.

" _So this is the power of the Rinnegan. I must report this to Roshi. It seems the stories are true. She destroyed the entire complex, so easily."_ Han thought to himself as he viewed the devastation and felt the earthquake that resulted from the mountain falling in on itself.

- **Back at Sinnon a short while earlier-**

' _Oh crap.'_ Kaede thought nervously as she found herself cornered by Riley's mates.

"Hello, how are you doing on this fine day?" Katie inquired, as her and her fellow mates stood gathered to meet Kaede.

Kaede just stared back at the four woman incredibly intimidated by them and yet not intimidated at all. It was weird. Kaede wasn't afraid of them, but the fact that they held Riley's love and that they were now confronting her, worried Kaede greatly.

"Do not be nervous, we are just here to talk." Fleur stated when she noticed Kaede fidget nervously unsure of how to respond.

"Okay." Kaede responded as she eyed the four curiously, they each wore smirks which made Kaede feel even worse, like they were ganging up on her, but at the same time she was trying not to over think it. They hadn't made fun of her yet, they hadn't said anything or done anything to her, so she had no reason to be afraid of them. Also, Riley loved them, and if Riley loved them, they couldn't be bad people, and for the first time in her life she was feeling these things and the voice in her head wasn't filling her mind with terrible ideas. In most cases where Kaede felt like this, the voice in her head would start to whisper about how they were going to hurt her and make fun of her, now though, it was completely silent. That was definitely something that confused Kaede.

"Riley really likes you." Daphne stated as she gave Kaede a good once over. This was the first time any of Riley's mates had actually had a one on one talk with the new potential member, and so they were all giving her a good once over, her features unique and exotic to them. Most notably the pale skin, blood red eyes, pinkish red hair, and horns.

"She does?" Kaede responded as she gave Daphne a look. Out of all four of them, Daphne was the most intimidating to Kaede as she was actually married to Riley. Kaede hadn't a clue how the inner workings of the harem went so the only thing she had to go off of was that Daphne was the only one with the title of wife, rather then just mate so that had to mean something.

"Yes, she does. Riley talks about you a lot. And she get's this smile on her face when we ask about you." Luna answered.

"Riley talks about me?" Kaede asked with a little surprise.

"Yeah. She can't help herself sometimes. When it comes to those she loves, you could get Riley to talk about any one of them for hours. We were able to get a pretty clear second hand account on you, from Riley and all we had to do was ask and listen." Katie responded.

"Why would you care to ask about me?" Kaede inquired as she gave Katie a curious look.

"Because Riley wants you as a mate. She wants you to be one of her lovers and we can see zat. So we ask about you. Ask about ze new blood joining our little sisterhood." Fleur answered.

Kaede blushed at that, and was surprised when she felt someone step up and lightly take her hand. She quickly glanced to her side and spotted Luna standing there.

"Let's go." Katie motioned as the four started to guide Kaede towards Sinnon

"Where are we going?" Kaede asked as she kept glancing between Luna and the rest. Kaede wasn't used to people touching her. The only physical contact she was used to other then bullying was the poking and prodding of the scientists. Luna was shorter then Kaede and her move hadn't been forceful, Luna used her hand to help guide Kaede after them, leading her, but not tugging her along. It was a gentle action, one that was foreign to the Diclonius Queen.

"To have a chat." Katie answered, while Kaede just let out a sigh and allowed herself to be dragged along. If she wanted to be with Riley, she'd need to get used to these woman.

- **Later** -

"I just remember thinking, what in the fuck did I do to deserve someone like her." Katie stated with a smile and a shake of her head.

She had just finished telling the others and Kaede about how she felt when she and Riley had made love one time, when it was just the two of them.

"She has that effect on people." Daphne noted as she sipped from her glass of tea. The group was currently at the same cafe that Riley and Kaede had gone for their date, and they were all discussing things about their relationship and helping to try and welcome Kaede into their sisterhood.

Kaede sat and listened to their stories. She took in every detail as she began to piece together just what Riley meant when she said they should work on building their relationship. Hearing some of the things the group had been through with Riley really helped Kaede to better understand just what she was getting into and what Riley truly wanted from her.

"So tell me, Kaede, what is it zat drew you to Riley?" Fleur inquired after a moment of silence drawing everyone's gaze to the Diclonius.

"Well… I guess it's just that she's nice to me. I feel like I can trust her. I've only ever felt that way around a few other people. But… Riley is different. I don't really know how to explain it. She says it's my instincts because I'm a half demon, and she's a full demon. She says that, that's the reason I'm so fixated on her, or at least why I feel more comfortable with her then other people. I guess that makes sense to me. I'm just… not used to any of this. I don't really know how to have relationships with people..." Kaede answered honestly.

Kaede had resigned herself to taking a chance with trusting these woman. She knew she'd need to get used to them if she wanted to keep spending time with Riley, and she did. So with that in mind, she knew she needed to take a risk or two on them. Still, the fear of being rejected or having them turn on her like so many others kept her from getting her hopes up. She'd answer honestly and just accept whatever came from it.

"Zat actually makes a lot of sense." Fleur said with a nod.

"How so?" Katie inquired.

"Well, she is a lot like me. While we may all be Riley's mates, she is also my mate in a Veela sense. In many ways, Riley is ze perfect person for me. Zere is no one better for me zen her. I may love Katie, but Riley is my perfect match. My bond wiz her is not just physical, mental and magical, it is instinctual. I zink Kaede is developing a bond, much like zat. Where it is her instincts telling her to be wiz Riley, not just her heart or her head." Fleur responded earning nods of understanding from her fellow mates and a curious look from Kaede.

"Riley, said something about one of you not being human. So… you're the one she meant. You're kinda like me." Kaede noted.

"Yes, in a manner of speaking. Zough if we are being technical you are a half blood, half human, half demon, while I am a Veela, a different species. Amongst my people, so long as you have a certain amount of Veela blood, zen you are Veela. There are no half blood, or partial bloods. I may technically be a quarter Veela, but to ozer Veela I am just a Veela." Fleur explained, earning a nod of understanding from Kaede.

"So… we've spent all this time talking about us and Riley, tell us a bit about yourself, Kaede." Daphne stated after another pause. This turned all of their attention onto Kaede whom tried not to shrink under their gaze. She didn't like having people stare at her, even if their wasn't anything malicious about their gaze.

"Yes, what are some things you like?" Luna inquired.

"Well… I like animals. I like the ocean, and the sunset. I like Riley..." Kaede answered with a half-hearted shrug.

"And what are some things you dislike?" Katie inquired, with a curious look.

"The desert." Kaede replied as she glanced out at the dry landscape. This earned her nods of agreement and chuckles from her fellow ladies. They were all in agreement, the arid, dry landscape of The Land of Wind, was not something any of them was used too.

"I agree. Zis heat is doing terrible zings to my hair." Fleur agreed, earning a few giggles from the group.

The group continued to share in their laughter for a few moments as the sun began to set beyond the horizon. Suddenly, and without warning, a loud siren began to blare throughout the town. All of the ladies shot to their feet. They all knew what that sound meant, it was an order to get to their positions and prepare for an enemy attack.

All five of the woman shot to their feet and ran out the door. They made it outside where Legionaires could be seen racing to get to the camp or find their squads. In the distance, towards the hills, smoke could be seen rising from the where the Iwa camp lay on the other side of the hills and mountain.

"What's going on?" Katie asked as she glanced around.

"No clue." Daphne answered.

"Can you feel that?" Kaede inquired. She was knelt on the ground and could just barely feel a rumble passing by every few moments.

"Feel what?" Fleur inquired as she glanced over at Kaede and spotted her kneeling on the ground.

"The ground is shaking." Kaede noted.

"Oh Crap." Daphne muttered as she motioned for the ladies to head towards the base camp. By now the sun had disappeared over the horizon and the sky was lit up a dim orange and red. It would be a few more moments before night descended on the small town.

The ladies quickly made it back to camp and spotted their commanders giving out instructions to squad leaders. They made their way over to where Itachi, Tom, RAAM, Arturia, Hashirama, Madara, and Shikaku were gathered.

"Scouts say something big is coming." Shikaku noted, earning a nod from his fellow commanders.

"I think this might be Iwa's secret project." Hashirama said with a nod, earning one from Madara as well.

"Is Riley back yet?" Tom asked, as he glanced around and then spotted Riley's mates.

"I haven't seen her." Daphne answered as she and the rest of Riley's harem approached the group.

"I haven't seen her either… wait, never mind." Luna stated as she pointed past them to Riley quickly approaching from the direction of her tent. She had **Hiraishin** kunai in it, so she had probably just returned.

"Good to see you're finally back." Madara noted as Riley ran up to them.

"Iwa's launched an all out attack across the whole front. Their secret project was a set of giant golems. Each one over a hundred feet tall. They've got one placed at several battlefields across the front, and I think they plan on using them to punch several holes in Suna's defenses." Riley quickly explained.

"These golems, what are they like? What are their weaknesses? Tell me everything you can." Shikaku stated, and Riley quickly began to fill him in on everything she had learned. With the mountain destroyed, there was no longer a need for a secret so she was free to reveal the truth about what she knew. She could feel from the vibrations from under her feet, that the massive golem was marching towards them, probably alongside the entire army stationed on the other side of the mountain.

"Alright, so what's the plan?" Tom asked, as Shikaku adopted a look of deep thought.

"Focus on a plan to crush the enemy army, I'll deal with the golem." Riley ordered, Shikaku gave her a look but nodded.

"What are you gonna do?" Itachi asked.

"Do you think you can break it's defense without revealing yourself?" Hashirama inquired.

"Yep. It has a few runes carved into the stonework to make it indestructible. I don't know how strong the runes are, but given the size of the things and the number of runes. I'd say you'd need two S-ranked ninjutsu designed to focus damage on a single point to break the runes, and then another 2 S-ranked techniques to shatter the golem itself." Riley told them.

"So not something easily accomplished by a regular ninja. It'd take a small army of powerful warriors to bring it down." Itachi stated.

"So how do you plan on bringing it down?" Tom inquired.

"I'm gonna rip out it's core, and turn it into a pile of rubble." Riley replied with a smirk. The thing may be able to take a hit but Riley seriously doubted it could withstand what she had in mind. It was clever of the Iwa ninja to use runes to increase their creation's defenses. It would take an army focusing on the thing to take it down, as even S-ranked ninja couldn't just throw S-ranked techniques around like they were basic spells. Four S-ranked techniques was enough in most cases to level an entire city.

"How long will that take you?" Shikaku inquired as he stared down at a map.

"All I need is sight-line and then no more then twenty seconds to take the fucking thing out." Riley answered.

" **Kamui**?" Madara inquired, earning a grin from Riley.

"Alright, we need to know what the enemy's plan of movement is." Shikaku began.

"Already on it. I dispatched Loki as soon as I arrived. He's flying towards the army now and he'll send me info as soon as he sees what's up. Given their distance it'll take the army itself about an hour to march all the way here if they move fast enough. The golem is moving slowly from what I can feel from the rumbles so it's probably going to stick with them most of the way and then attack as a means to shatter our forces so that Iwa has an easy time mopping us up." Riley stated.

"I agree. We've been preparing for this, and depending on where you stop the golem, will depend on how many of our traps will survive in the hills." Shikaku stated as he pulled out a map and knelt down while everyone gathered around it.

"True. Loki is sending me messages. Fifteen thousand are following the Golem right towards us. Shinobi moving through the hills with Infantry in column formation behind the golem, Spearman in front, followed by a shit ton of swordsman, then archers, then a rear guard of more spearman. There is another division moving east past the hills and out onto the main road, they'll be exposed but once on the road they have a straight shot to us. I'd say about seven thousand strong, I'll have Loki keep an eye on them and send information on their formations once they clear the rocky terrain. They also have a company of around two hundred ninja moving west through the hills to encircle us. My guess, a three pronged attack with the main army attacking through the hills, a second army attacking from the main road, and a small force to circle around and attack us from the rear. They also have an additional eight thousand men at their camp mustering to move as well, my guess is that they'll hold them in reserve for now, and march them out in an hour or so to sure up whatever force needs them. Shinobi seem to be spread out evenly amongst the three largest groups." Riley explained to her fellow commanders.

Shikaku was busy placing markers on the map to help them visualize what was happening he had one for each of the four groups plus one for the golem.

"Alright. It'll take about seventy minutes maybe more for the main army to get here. If they plan on having the golem open up the fight then it'll move slowly with the army and piledrive through our traps. The army moving to the road will probably be here within forty minutes. Once on the road they can move rapidly without picking through the hills. We need a plan to kill as many of these bastards as humanly possible. The name of the game is 'put the fear of Kami into them'. This is the first major battle of the war, if we open it with a crushing victory it'll hearten our allies and put a huge dent in Iwa's morale." Shikaku explained to the gathered group of warriors.

"Alright. I think it's best Riley waits until the Golem is close and just about to attack before she destroys it, that way Iwa's main army will have filled the hillside here. We can launch a massive attack on this area with powerful Ninjutsu and they'll be unable to organize defenses from within those hills, the number of casualties will be enormous." Hashirama stated as he knelt next to the map and pointed at a few places.

"I want Arturia here with whatever force is at the main road, that'll be where the major battle takes place. Those within the hills will be too broken up to be able to mount a defense once we attack, but those one the road will have set up formation once they close in on the city." Riley stated, earning a nod from Arturia.

"Alright, We'll have Itachi and Arturia lead our forces on the side of the city facing the road. I suggest sending RAAM and a collection of our elites to deal with those trying to sneak around us." Shikaku suggested.

"Agreed, RAAM take Skorge with you, along with Kakashi, and three dozen other's. Slaughter them all and then contact Shikaku for follow-up orders." Riley commanded earning a nod from RAAM.

"Where will you be Riley?" Tom inquired.

"After I take out the golem and assist in the opening attack I'll head here along with grandfather Hashirama and grandfather Madara. That'll place us right between the main army and the reserves. Once they start to retreat, they'll run right into us. We'll kill as many of them as possible while you push them up towards us." Riley explained, earning a nod of understanding and agreement from Tom, Madara and Hashirama.

"What about the reserve army?" Arturia inquired.

"I'll send Deimos to set fire to the hills preventing their escape, then I'll release the Kryll. The sun will be fully set by the time they reach us, so the Kryll will blend in perfect with the darkness." Riley answered, earning nods from all of her fellows. They had learned of her hideous swarm during their time in **Kamui** and were very much aware of the threat the swarm posed.

"It seems we have all the bases covered." Madara noted.

"Not all, what are we going to do with the enemy base?" Hashirama inquired. Riley looked thoughtful as she pondered who to send when she heard someone clear their throat loudly. Riley and the other's glanced over and Riley spotted her mates clustered to the side listening in but trying not to get in the way.

"You have something to add?" Riley asked, earning a nod from the one who drew their attention, Daphne.

"Yes. I know who you can send to the enemy base." Daphne replied as she glanced over at a wall. Riley followed her gaze and spotted Alucard as he phased through the wall and into view.

Riley allowed a grin to spread across her face. Tom smirked and let out a chuckle as well. Both were instantly fond of the idea.

"Alright, here's the plan." Shikaku stated as he finally finished thinking of a way to ensure their forces delivered the most potent strike to Iwa using the parameter he'd just been given. While the other's worked out who would go where and do what, Shikaku was busy using their ideas to formulate a strategy to ensure that everything happened as it was meant too. It only took a few minutes but he had finally come up with a plan to ensure that when the sun rose, the Iwa army would be no more.

- **Elsewhere a short while later-**

Kenji Sarakawa had always been a simple man, he looked average, he was average height, average build. He had no real noteworthy skill other then he knew how to properly hold a spear. He had no real desires or ambition other then to have enough money to feed himself, he was only twenty-five after all. When Iwa began recruiting soldiers for this war, he agreed, and immediately signed up. It's not that he hated people from Suna or the Land of Wind, he just preferred being fed, and if he had to fight some foreigners, then so be it. A simple job that ensured that he had food in his belly and roof over his head.

He'd seen some crazy things in his life, but this took the cake. The massive giant that bounded ahead of him was something straight out of ancient stories. Many of the regular infantry couldn't even believe that thing was real. The things ninja could do… it just left most of them dumbstruck. They had been ordered a short while earlier to being preparing for a march on Sinnon. He had heard stories of the leader of the Legion. He couldn't help but shudder at the thought of a being that could destroy an entire city. But even still, the ninja seemed confident so who was he to complain.

They had been marching for an hour now, and he was towards the back of the army, which suited him just fine.

He could see the city of Sinnon ahead of them, past the giant. It was still about a mile off, and they had to pick their way through more hills and ravines. He could hear yells and cries of pain as men stumbled into traps set by the enemy in Sinnon, at varying positions in the maze of ravines, canyons and hills that surrounded him. He was glad that he got to march behind the giant, any traps that had been set before hand were easily rolled over by the Goliath.

As he continued to march, he couldn't help the chill that ran up his spine. Even though they outnumbered the Legion vastly, from their reports, he still couldn't help but feel fear at the thought of facing them.

Perhaps it was the story's he had heard of one of their leaders. The woman who beat the Angel of Carnage and lifted Konohagakure into the sky. The thought made him shudder. He didn't know if it were true, in fact he knew it couldn't be, but still, all tales had a semblance of truth in them. But again, the confidence of the ninja helped him continue forward.

Another ten minutes passed as the giant made it to the edge of the rocky terrain. There was only a few dozen meters between it and the edge of Sinnon. He heard one of his commanders shout for the army to halt, so each man came to a stop. Kenji glanced around at some of the others, the shinobi were looking smug and confident but there was something else in their gaze as well, something like fear. He couldn't really pin it down.

Suddenly the Giant let out a loud bellow and lifted it's hand up. Fire began to gather in one of it's palms, and it looked to be ready to toss the fireball right into Sinnon. Kenji felt his jaw drop at seeing the magical attack. He was really glad that he had such a good view of this from his position higher up and far enough away that he wouldn't be involved in any fighting for at least ten more minutes of marching.

Right then, Kenji heard shouting. He looked around and spotted his comrades pointing at the giant. He glanced back at it, and to his astonishment, it's chest was disappearing. Kenji didn't know how to explain it, but it looked like the giant's chest was being pulled into a hole.

After a few seconds of this a loud crack was heard and a thirty foot wide hole appeared in the giant's chest. Kenji's eyes went wide as the fire dissipated from it's hands and it went limp.

There was silence reigning through the whole army as they stared at their secret weapon that had now been made useless. Kenji felt more then heard terror rip through the army as something struck the giant's body and it began to fall back towards them. He and his fellows stared down at the rest of their comrades. The ones closest to the giant immediately started to disperse, running for their lives into the hills away from the giant's falling body.

It only took a moment, but the resulting crash shattered the landscape and threw everyone to the ground.

Kenji let out a hiss of pain as he struggled back to his feet. Dust was filling the air from the giant's collapse, but he could still clearly see Sinnon in the distance. He stared for several moments, just barely able to make out figures on the edge of the city, when suddenly a massive wall of fire erupted out and rushed right towards the hillside.

Kenji was a descent ways away but he could still feel the heat as the wall of fire washed over the hills and spilled down into the pathways that were filled with soldiers and ninja. The front most three hundred yards was almost immediately consumed in fire. Kenji could hear screams of agony as men were consumed by the inferno. The fire raged for several moments before the sound of explosions filled his ears. Kenji glanced back at Sinnon and he spotted Lights reigning down from the sky. He could see people floating in the sky, high above Sinnon shooting down lights towards the soldiers below.

He also began to hear zipping noises, the sound of bullets flying through the air.

He heard various ninja and infantry commanders begin giving orders. Some were trying to get people organized, while some were trying to figure out what was going on. The officers at the front of the army had been engulfed in the inferno, and the ones at the back were unable to get orders forward to keep those at the front of the army organized.

Kenji quickly got to his feet and looked around, many of his comrades were running. While the shinobi were organizing, many of the foot soldiers were panicking and fleeing

Thinking quickly, Kenji crawled on top of a nearby rock to get a better view of what was going on. It took him a moment but he eventually made it to the top of a fifteen foot tall rock. He glanced around, the sound of multiple pops was filling the air. His eyes shot across the hills and down towards the main road where he could see another of their armies. Even from this distance he could tell they weren't having a good time. Loud pops and flashes of light could be seen from Sinnon, and he could see his comrades falling in droves as they tried in vein to advance towards the city. The shinobi with them tried to throw up barriers or use the infantry as a distraction, but it seems someone was paying very close attention to them, and was killing them off with extreme prejudice. Kenji heard more explosions and his eyes turned towards the west where he could see explosions rocking the hilly terrain.

He didn't know what was going on over there, but it filled him with more fear, none the less.

His eyes eventually drifted back to the inferno. He could see it starting to die down, almost as if the heat itself was being sucked out of it. After a few moments the fire faded enough for Kenji to make out figures floating towards them. The moment he saw this, his heart-rate started to pick up. These beings wore dark cloaks and were literally floating. The fire was pushed away by their mere presence.

Sensing nothing good from remaining Kenji started to climb off the rock, he quickly joined his comrades in fleeing up the mountain. The Iwa ninja were swearing and cursing, everything that could possibly go wrong, had gone wrong and they were now trying to keep the infantry in line, but many of these men were simple farmers or street thugs, they were too inexperienced and fearful, and they couldn't be organized within these hills.

Eventually, most of the Iwa nin gave up on trying to get the standard troops in line and dashed down the mountain to meet with their enemy. By now the fire had died down but that provided little relief as the heat was replaced with an ice cold chill. A loud, bone chilling shriek tore through the rocky terrain drawing most shinobi to a halt. It was a quiet moment before the first of the advancing shinobi ran into an oncoming dementor. He launched a kunai right at the shadowy creature, only for it to fall harmlessly to the ground after hitting it. This man was quickly grabbed by the dementor and it proceeded to drain the life out of him. Many of his fellow saw what was happening and were quickly set upon by more dementors.

Seeing their attacks fail at doing any damage to these things, drove many of the Iwa ninja to despair. Their anguish lasted only a moment however when they gunfire began to tear through them. Charging through the rocky terrain were hundred of Legionnaires armed with blades and guns and wands. With the dementors there to keep them off balance, the Legion made quick work of the pockets of ninja gathered throughout the hills.

It took about fifteen minutes before Kenji and his group crested the mountain. To his left and right along the ridge he could see explosions and even large tree limbs sprouting up, whatever was happening in those areas, he wanted nothing to do with. Looking down the other side of the mountain, he could make out their reserve forces marching towards them. Letting out a sigh of relief, Kenji and the rest began to race down towards them.

As he was moving he began to hear a cawing noise. He ignored it at first but it began to build. It sounded as if a murder of crows was nearby which was possible considering this was a battlefield and there would be plenty of bodies to feast on soon.

The cawing noise grew louder and louder after each passing moment, Kenji could see shinobi glancing around, some turned skyward and started to point. Eventually Kenji couldn't take the cawing sound any longer and glanced at the sky. In the moonless night, Kenji couldn't really make out much other then stars. However, something unnerving did occur to him as he stared at the sky. It almost looked like the sky was moving.

He stared for several moments as the cawing got louder and louder. It took him a moment to piece it together, there was something flying above them. A lot of somethings.

Suddenly, and without warning loud pops began to tear through the air. The same pops he had heard a few times since coming here. The pops that the Legion's weapons sometimes made. They were close, much closer then they had been before.

Realizing that they had been followed he quickly joined the rest of his allies in moving to join with the reserve army.

He only made it about ten feet when all of the cawing stopped and suddenly the rushing of thousands of small bodies filled the air. His eyes were locked on the reserve army as a sea of blackness fell onto them.

It looked like birds were tearing through the army.

It took only a moment for Kenji to realize that they weren't birds. The sprays of blood and the red mist that was eking up from the army, made him realize the truth.

Turning away from the swarm of monsters, and from the gunshots behind him, he made a dash away from it all. He was joined by several others, some ninja, some infantry. All of them had only one goal in mind now. Survive.

Screams tore through the night as thousands of men were violently and brutally slaughtered all throughout the rocky terrain. Loud, ear splitting shrieks could be heard at varying distances and they did nothing to dilute the terror that they were all feeling.

They ran. Ran as fast as their bodies could take them. They moved through the hills and ravines, the sound of carnage echoing around them. They all knew if they stopped moving they would die. At that moment, none of them had yet stopped to contemplate what had just transpired. Their plan had been flawless. Yes they knew of the power they were facing but that's what the giant had been for. It would distract her while they encircled her and overwhelmed her. That was how many great shinobi had perished. They were trapped and forced to fight until they couldn't anymore. Once Riley was beaten, they only had to worry about Itachi Uchiha, and while he was a major threat, the same tactic would work on his as well. Iwa was well aware that the survivors from Konoha had made their way to Britain but they hadn't a clue how many that was, or how many joined the legion. Even so, it couldn't be more then a few thousand. They had the plan, the numbers and the willpower. They shouldn't have broken this easily.

The sounds of death and slaughter filled the air. They kept hearing loud sharp screams that ripped through the air, overwhelming the screams of those that were being killed. These screams chilled them to the bone. Some men dropped to their knees and grabbed their ears, their screams joining the many sounds echoing throughout the hillside.

Those that fell to their knees were left behind as those around them continued to flee. Kenji was one of those still fleeing. He made it about another thirty yards when he was grabbed and pulled to a stop. He tried to thrash out at his attacker but their grip held firm. It was a moment before he realized that he wasn't being attacked and that someone was talking to him.

"Stop!" He heard the word shouted into his ear. He turned slightly and caught a glimpse of the signature red of the Iwa ninja's attire.

He ceased his struggles as he noticed the Iwa nin pointing. He follow his gaze and spotted another group of their comrades fleeing through a ravine about fifty yard away, lower down.

Kenji was confused for a moment before he spotted movement in the sky. Something massive and dark was soaring through the darkened sky. It was at that moment that Kenji heard a loud growl rip through the air, and he remembered something. The Uchiwa clan leader had a dragon. A big one."

"Holy shit!" One of his comrades screamed as he noticed the dragon, as it dropped down to the ground, and perched on some rocks over looking the ravine where his comrades were running for their lives.

The massive dragon stared down at them for several moments before taking in a deep breath and letting out a flaming roar. Black fire shot from it's mouth down into the ravine. Several dozen screams were heard as countless men were consumed by the ravenous black flames.

The dragon continued to torch the ravine for several moments, ensuring that nothing survived. It was then that it started to glance around, looking for more prey. Seeing that, Kenji's group instantly darted away. They all knew if they were scene the dragon would come for them next.

Will a bellowing growl the dragon took flight, Kenji held his breath for several moment, terrified of it's return. After a few quiet seconds he dared to look around for the beast, but it had disappeared into the clouds.

"We need to move, get back to base and regroup with the other's we're being slaughtered in this terrain." The Iwa ninja that had rescued Kenji stated.

"Are you fucking serious? This battle is lost! They're slaughtering us by the thousands. I'm getting the fuck out of here!" One of the infantry hissed out. The Iwa ninja let out a snarl but didn't stop the man as he turned and fled, disappearing into the terrain.

"Forget him. Come on, let's go!" The shinobi said as he darted off. The other group chose to follow, figuring they had a better chance with a ninja then on their own.

The Iwa ninja spent the next ten minutes guiding them through the rocky terrain and back to base. The could hear the screams of the dying, the roar of the Dragon and the pops of gunshots all around them, but they were luckily able to avoid it all.

The relief most of them felt as they cleared the rocky terrain and broke into a sprint for the base, was almost too much to bare.

Clearing the gap their group of about fifteen made it to the edge of the encampment. They were instantly stopped by the sight of bullet holes in the outer wooden wall of the encampment.

"No! No! No!" The Iwa ninja growled as he dashed through the gate. He was tentatively followed by the soldier whom were all suddenly feeling extremely afraid. Before entering the base, Kenji glanced back at the rock terrain, Black fire raged all over the place, and the sound of gunfire lit up the night. Even from here he could hear the screams.

Letting out a shudder Kenji headed inside.

He quickly joined his fellows in staring at the devastation that was their main encampment. Bodies were strewn all over the place. Corpses and body parts littered the ground. Blood soaked everything.

Kenji felt vomit rush up his throat at the sight of the carnage. He turned and vomited as many of his comrades did the same.

It was as he was finishing, that he heard a chuckle, one that was both loud, and soft.

" **What's this? More little lambs to slaughter?"** Came a deep melodic voice. It was smooth and sharp, something aristocratic though at the same time menacing. All eyes turned to the shadows as a being nearly seven feet tall, wandered out to greet them.

Kenji recognized the face of a man, this man wore a monstrous grin, his eyes alight like hellfire, his dark flowing locks, danced with the breeze, and his teeth were all inhumanly sharp. His body however, was different. It looked to be a mass of shadows with hundreds of dark eyes staring at them from the darkness.

A loud growl tore through the air. Something akin to the growl of a wolf, but it was more vicious then that.

The man let out a dark chuckle as a being spilled out of his body. This creature was formed from shadow, it's body the form of a dog's front half. It was formed from shadow given distinction by the red aura around it, bloodshot eyes covered it's body, and it let out wolf like snarls and growls.

"Run!" The Iwa ninja shouted as he charged the beast.

The men behind him were so stunned they could not move. They watched in terrified fascination as the Iwa ninja dashed forward with a battle cry, only for the monster to let out a snarl and dash forward at insane speeds.

Faster then any of them could follow, the hound shot forward and caught the Iwa nin in it's teeth. It lifted him up into the air and bit him in half, silencing his cries of pain. Faster then any would think possible the hound devoured the body, catching the falling pieces of flesh before they could even hit the ground.

It was over in a matter of seconds. Once finished the hound turned towards them and let out a roar. This broke them all from their stupor and they started to run.

Kenji was running. Running faster then he ever had before. He was in a nightmare, a horrible nightmare. He needed to wake up, that was all. He'd wake up and be back at camp, none of this having happened. He heard several loud bangs tear through the air behind him. This made him run faster. He could hear his comrades screaming. Hear the hound tear into them.

The sound got closer and closer until Kenji heard another bang. He found himself on the ground, screaming in pain. His eyes shot to his right leg, only to find it missing.

He screamed louder then he ever had as his eyes settled on his comrades behind him. Nothing could describe the carnage he was seeing as the demonic hound tore through them, while the dark man giggled and laughed at the carnage.

Kenji could only stare in shock and terror as the Hound turned to him and dashed forward.

The last thing Kenji heard before the Hound of Baskerville closed it's teeth around his head, was the sound of Alucard's laughter.

 **-Two days Later-**

Gaia stood overlooking a vast expanse of desert, the massive golem having been buried up to it's head in sand. She knew it was only a matter of time before Iwa dug it out and she wasn't strong enough to crush something that big.

Letting out a sigh she returned to her command tent, to find her generals speaking with one another.

"What news is there?" Gaia inquired as they all rose to their feet at her entrance.

"There were five of those giants in total. We stopped one here. But two of them broke through to the west and one to the far east. It seems this was a five pronged assault, where the middle and the eastern middle attacks were halted." Baki stated.

"One of the attacks, it was at Sinnon right?" Gaia inquired as she took a seat.

"Yes. Our men there just sent us a report. It says that the giant was dispatched by the legion. And that Iwa's army there has been completely destroyed, not a single survivor." Baki replied.

"That is impossible. Even with the power of their commanders An S-ranked ninja and a SS-ranked ninja, there is no way they took out an army eight times the size of their own." One of Gaia's top shinobi stated with a shake of their head.

"Well believe it. Our intel suggests that the reason Iwa stopped their advance was because of the devastation there. Thirty thousand men, dead in one night." Baki snapped in reply.

"How many casualties did the Legion suffer?" Gaia inquired, knowing they didn't have many men. Such a victory must have cost them, if only slightly.

"None, ma'am. From what our man said, the Legion is reporting at full strength with zero casualties after the battle." Baki answered earning many looks of shock or disbelief.

Gaia was silent for several moments, such a thing was difficult to believe, but at the same time, Gaia had few doubts when it came to Riley. Still... this wasn't Riley, but Riley's army. The thought that any army could take out thirty thousand men and walk away without a single casualty was quite unbelievable.

"Baki, Kankuro, I leave you in charge here. Gather our forces and begin preparations to head west. It'll take weeks for Iwa to dig their toy out of the sand, and while Iwa is stalled we need to be ready to face the next attack. Leave a small force here and then get them moving. Temari and I are heading for Sinnon. I need to see this with my own eyes." Gaia commanded earning nods from her generals.

"Are you sure it's wise to leave your forces like this? That trip will take you three, or four days at least." Elder Ebizo inquired. Both him and his sister Chiyo having been recalled to aid in the war effort.

"No it'll take less. I can get myself and a small company there in less then a day, while the trip back will be just as fast, if not faster. I might be able to get one of the Legionnaires to make me a portkey, in which case I'll be back all the sooner. Still... If the legion holds this kind of power, I need to see it for myself." Gaia replied, earning a reluctant nod from Ebizo as Chiyo rose to her feet.

"Then I'll go with you. You need more then one bodyguard, and I desire to see this Shadow Legion as well." Chiyo stated earning many surprised looks.

"Are you sure lady Chiyo?" Gaia inquired, earning a determined nod from the older woman, "Very well then, Temari, Lady Chiyo, be ready to move in fifteen minutes."

Both woman nodded and quickly moved to depart.

Kankuro moved over to his sister's side as she turned to stare out a nearby window at the open desert. "Finally going to see your friend again. What has it been a year and a half?"

"Yes. I need to do this Kankuro. If Riley's army is capable of destroying thirty thousand men without suffering a single casualty, then that changes the whole dynamic of this war. I knew Riley would change things, but this goes beyond my expectations. Riley was still just one woman, but if her army is capable of similar miracles, then I need to know it. I can't trust that these reports are accurate. I need to see it with my own two eyes and hear from her, just how powerful she and her army is." Gaia replied, earning a nod from her brother.

"Well best of luck. I hope this turns out to be true. If it does, then this war goes from being nearly hopeless to winnable." Kankuro stated.

Gaia was silent at that as her mind turned to Sinnon. She could only vaguely imagine what Riley had done there. If she had used the same technique she had used at Konoha, then that would explain it, but nothing in the reports mentioned a new moon. So Gaia was left wondering just what had been done. Letting out a sigh she turned and left the tent.

As she, Temari and Chiyo departed from the camp, Gaia couldn't help a fluttering in her stomach. Aside from everything, she was finally going to get to see Riley again. The thought brought a smile to her face, and ensured that she moved much faster. The Kazekage was unaware of the horrors that awaited at Sinnon and just what had been done to Iwa's army. Had she been aware, she would have known, beyond a shadow of a doubt that the course of this war had been drastically altered.

 **-To be Continued-**

 **Alright there we go, sorry for the long wait as I said, I've been dealing with a few issues at home ,but they're done now so I'll be back to typing in full. Hope you like the story, and I hope you enjoy how I told the battle from the perspective of an Iwa grunt. Let me know. Ja Ne!**


	79. Chapter 70

**K so here's the next chapter, hope you'll enjoy it.**

 **Broken Angel**

Chapter 70

The trip to Sinnon was mostly silent for the Kazekage and her guards. Riding on a platform of sand, the group was able to make great time in their travel to the border.

After getting within eyesight of the city, they proceeded the rest of the way on foot.

Even from this distance, the three woman could clearly make out the massive body of the Earthen Giant laying on the opposite side of town.

"I still can't believe they took it down." Temari muttered with a shake of her head.

"This Legion seems to be just as skilled as you believe, Lady Kazekage." Chiyo noted.

Gaia offered a silent nod as the stared at the giant's body in the distance. They were about five hundred meters from the edge of the city when Gaia felt eyes on her. A moment later and a half dozen black wisps shot up from the city and quickly rushed to their location.

Temari and Chiyo, quickly assumed battle positions but Gaia held up her hand, telling them to stop.

Both guards shared a glance as they held back from releasing their weapons, but hey kept their eyes firmly on the incoming shadows.

It took only a moment for the six black wisps to reach them and slam into the earth around the three woman. Out of the blackness, emerged several armed Legionnaires. Four were armed with AK-74s, while the other two had wands drawn and it was obvious that spells were fresh on their lips from the glow emitting from the ends of the magical instruments.

"Halt, Suna nin! State your names!" The leader of the squad commanded.

Temari looked like she was about to retort to that but a sharp look from Gaia stopped her. After a tense moment of glancing around at the group of warriors Gaia finally spoke.

"My name is Sabaku no Gaia. I am the fifth Kazekage of Sunagakure no Sato." Gaia stated, her voice carrying a commanding presence to it.

The squad leader shared a glance with a soldier to his right, they shared a nod, then the squad leader placed a finger to his neck, activating his radio. Gaia could make out his stating something through a hidden mouthpiece that wasn't visible to her, due to his facemask.

"Is this how our allies greet us now, with weapons?" Chiyo inquired as she glared around at the gathering of soldiers.

"I'm sorry for the misunderstanding, Lady Kazekage. We were not informed that you were coming." The squad leader stated as he motioned for his fellows to lower their weapons.

"Am I too announce myself while traveling through my own lands?" Gaia inquired, with just a bit of condescension. She fully understood that these men were just doing their jobs and she hadn't been Kazekage for long enough that people would know her off of her appearance alone. She also knew that her own men treated strangers the exact same way, so she wasn't at all upset. Still she knew she had to make that jab, as it was appropriate to clarify that she was still in a higher position and they should be more careful about how they greet strangers, whom could possibly be people of importance.

"Of course not ma'am. I apologize. The Iwa army has been destroyed but there is still the chance that they'll try to send infiltrators to attack us. Can't be too careful in these dark times." The man replied as he motioned for his men to set up a defensive formation around the Kazekage and her escort.

"I understand. I'm here to speak with your commanders. Word of what happened here had recently reached my ears and I wished to see it for myself." Gaia stated as she started towards the city, Temari and Chiyo following by her flanks while the Legionnaires took up position a few feet around them and escorted them safely to the city.

"I'll let them know you're coming, my lady." The Head warrior replied as he once again whispered into his radio.

Gaia offered a nod, as they approached the city. She allowed her eyes to drift over the interesting sights of the area. She found herself staring at the battlements being set up by the Legion. It seems they were planning on making Sinnon the base of their operations in this sector. Such an idea, was fine for Gaia, much of the battle-line had been moved into the Land of Wind, but due to the Legion's victory here, a large bubble had appeared that kept Iwa from moving the whole front.

Temari and Chiyo were similarly analyzing their surroundings. Both found their eyes drifting over the machine gun turrets that sat in a powered off state, hidden slightly out of sight along the main roadway into the city. Neither knew what the machines were, but given their placements, it was obvious that they were part of some sort of trap.

After a few moments of walking, Chiyo decided to ask a few questions of the men around her.

"We had heard reports that your forces had managed to take out over thirty thousand men without suffering a single casualty. Are those stories true?" Gaia cocked an eyebrow at hearing that, very curious for the answer herself.

"To my knowledge not a single one of us that showed up here, is no longer amongst us." One of the men answered, earning smirks from his fellows. While the Legion had actually suffered about sixty casualties during the battle, Riley had brought them all back, so while it was a lie that no one had died, it was a fact that the Legion was still at one hundred percent.

"That's astounding. How did you manage such a thing?" Temari asked.

"Superior weapons, training, and power, ma'am. Every man and woman here also has an ax to grind with Iwa and Oto, so it wasn't hard to put them down like the dogs they were." One of the men answered earning nods from his fellows.

"I had heard about the attacks in Britain. I'm sorry for your losses." Gaia stated, earning nods of acknowledgment from the Legion members.

"We appreciate that my lady." The squad leader stated.

Several long moments of silence passed as the group was led to the other side of town, where the Legion's camp was located. The three woman were led through the gathering of tents that were oddly few and far between considering the size of the army. Little did they know just how big those tents were on the inside.

The three drew curious looks from some of the Legionnaires as they went about their duties. Those that recognized Gaia as the Kazekage, offered polite bows as she passed. Their actions encouraged others to bow as well, even if they didn't know who she was.

Temari and Chiyo both took note of a large gathering of mean and woman running through exercises, while being directed by a blonde haired woman. They both noted that this woman commanded an aura of respect, one that dwarfed even their own Kage. Whomever she was, she was a natural leader, no it was more then natural. She was a gifted leader.

They decided not to question it and returned to gazing around at the many strange wonders of the camp. They even passed a firing range where they caught a few glimpses of the Legion using those strange weapons that had been used to threaten them earlier. Neither knew much about the weapons but both were curious about the thing that they saw.

Eventually they made it to the command tent, which was slightly larger then the rest. Gaia and her guards were confused by the sight, but followed the squad leader into the tent regardless, and were met with a jaw dropping sight.

On the outside this tent looked big enough to comfortably fit ten maybe twelve people. On the inside though, they were greeted to a massive open room filled with radio equipment, and several tables with maps and charts. This room was big enough to serve as an armies command station, and could easily house seventy or so people in it, if they packed in tightly.

"Wow." Temari muttered. She had seen some crazy things at Hogwarts but this was up there. Chiyo was faring far worse then the others, having zero experience with magic, she was left completely dumbstruck.

Gaia recovered the quickest and marched across the command tent at the behest of the squad leader.

She was led to a table where a man was busy discussing something with what looked like a Nara. She quickly recognized this man as one of the Legion's leaders, Itachi Uchiha.

"Sir, Lady Kazekage is here." The squad leader stated.

"Ah, thank you. We'll continue this later, lord Nara." Itachi stated, earning a nod from Shikaku whom turned and walked over to a nearby table to glance at some maps.

"Lady Kazekage. I apologize for the curt welcome, we weren't expecting to see you out this far." Itachi greeted with a bow, acknowledging her station as a reigning Kage.

"Lord Uchiha. I apologize for arriving so abruptly, but I had heard what happened here, and I needed to see it for myself." Gaia stated, earning a nod of understanding from Itachi.

"I understand, my lady. If I hadn't participated in the battle myself, I might not have believed what happened either. But the stories you heard were true. We defeated Iwa's army and left not a single enemy combatant alive. Those that surrendered were interrogated and given the choice to die a painless death or fight for their freedom. If they chose the painless method we had a medical ninja sever some of their nerves and then stop their hearts. Otherwise they got the chance to fight Lady Arturia, in exchange for their freedom. Needless to say, none of them survived." Itachi explained earning a nod from Gaia and the other two.

"Who's Arturia?" Gaia inquired.

"Lady Arturia Pendragon. A high ranking Lord in Britain. She's incredibly strong, fast, and she's a master swordswoman. Those that chose to fight for their lives were given an honorable duel to the death at her hands." Itachi stated.

Temari and Chiyo shared a glance, both agreeing that, Arturia was probably the woman they saw earlier leading training exercises.

"An odd way to handle your prisoners but I guess there's no point in dragging them all around." Chiyo noted.

"We operate by the understanding that the more we kill today, the less we'll have to kill tomorrow. We'll stop fighting when all of them give up. It's brutal, but also effective. It's the fastest way to end this war and get us home." Itachi stated with a distant look. He was a pacifist by nature, but that didn't mean he would abstain from violence.

No matter how heartless the method, or how brutal the fashion, Itachi would do whatever it took to end this war. If that meant he personally had to kill every single enemy soldier, he'd do it. He may be a pacifist, but he was also a realist. The more work he did to defeat Iwa, the quicker this would end. He also understood Riley's reason for not simply slaughtering Iwa's armies wholesale. She needed the world to fear the Legion. She wanted people to tremble when they so much as thought about the men and woman that guarded Britain's shores from enemy attack. She was just one woman, and while Riley could terrify armies into avoiding her. History had shown that a single person could be conquered and large numbers of stupid people would gather to face a single enemy.

An army however, was a different story. By the time this war was over, every magical in the world would know of the Legion's power. And the mere sight of their dark cloaks would send their enemies fleeing in utter terror.

"A good code to live by." Chiyo nodded with approval, while Temari and Gaia shared a look.

"Is there something in specific you would like to know, or would you perhaps rather speak with Riley? If I recall correctly, the two of you became friends at Hogwarts." Itachi inquired to the Kazekage.

"Yes, I think it'd be best for me to speak with Riley. I have a feeling she had quite the part to play in decimating Iwa's forces." Gaia noted dryly, earning a chuckle from Itachi.

"Very well then, I'll take you to her." Itachi stated as he gestured to the exit and led the three woman back outside. They followed him back into town, and were quickly led to a large building that housed a beautiful congregation room, filled with people. This room was almost like a bar, mixed with a sitting room. It was different from the cafe Riley and her mates visited frequently, it was much larger and more luxurious. The kind of place wealthy merchants gathered during their treks to gossip and enjoy the finest beers, wines, and saki.

The room itself was unbelievably beautiful, with a glass ceiling, marble floors, a fountain in the center of the room. The room itself screamed 'high society' and it was obvious that it was meant to be modeled as a sort of desert paradise, in terms of color and layout.

Itachi led the three through the crowded room to an open side room that held six doors leading to separate rooms. All three woman were parts of high society and had been in places like this enough to know that this was the way to one of the private rooms, reserved for very wealthy guests. These were the kind of rooms Gaia would meet important business men, or powerful feudal lords in.

These were the kinds of private rooms where the staff would cater to your every desire, and depending on the venue, the word 'every' was taken quite literally.

Itachi led them through one of the doors into a small hallway that led to another door that was surprisingly unguarded. Gaia and the other ladies found that to be odd, since in most cases these rooms were watched over by the staff or by personal guards to the client. Even if Riley wasn't in any danger here, the owners didn't like drunk assholes wandering into the rooms of their VIP's.

As Itachi and the group made it to the door, Gaia felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up. She felt Shukaku let out an uneasy growl and her eyes darted to either side of the door. She sensed something there but she couldn't see anything.

Itachi knocked on the door and a few moments later it was opened by Katie.

"Itachi? Hi. Do you need to talk you Riley?" Katie inquired with a curious and slightly confused look. The confusion stemmed from the fact that Itachi wasn't the kind of person to stop by unannounced and with the Gravemind, it was easy to send a quick message. Seeing him here without having heard from him first was a bit out of the ordinary.

Sensing the reason for her confusion, Itachi shifted to the side so that Katie could see Gaia and her entourage. Katie stared at Gaia for a moment with a look of confusion. It took several seconds before Gaia's face clicked in her mind and Katie smiled.

"Oh, I see. Come in." Katie waved them in.

"I'll take my leave now, Lady Kazekage. No rest for the weary." Itachi said with a smirk as he passed by the ladies and headed back the way he came.

"What was that about?" Temari inquired as the three stepped through the doorway and into the room.

"Itachi didn't tell Riley that you were here, I think he wanted it to be a surprise." Katie explained, earning a nod from Temari, while Gaia glanced around the large open room. On the other side of the room, was several woman, many of whom Gaia recognized as Riley's other mates, though she was unfamiliar with the red head that was sitting next to Luna getting her hair braided into a pony tail.

Riley and her mates were enjoying a restful day at this fancy locale, and were just unwinding from the last few days of busy work. Riley was enjoying the sight of her mates being waited on hand and foot, and she was also enjoying having her mates bond with Kaede.

In the few days that had passed since the battle, Riley had managed another date with the Diclonius Queen that ended in their first make-out session, which ended up being nearly thirty minutes long. It seems that the half demon really liked kissing, and the fact that Riley's Youki had pushed her to an orgasm or two, just from that hadn't hurt her desire to continue either.

While Riley did want to wait, and was trying her damnedest to not jump Kaede's bones right away, she did still find the Diclonius Queen to be incredibly attractive, and to have her so close with their bodies pressed against each other while they made out, it ensured that even while maintaining control of her urges Riley couldn't stop a minor amount of lustful Youki from seeping into Kaede as they kissed, leading to the immense pleasure.

"Hey Riley, look who's here." Katie stated with a grin knowing how much Riley had been eager to see her friend from school again.

Riley glanced up from where she was and towards where Katie was gesturing, and her eyes met Gaia's.

A massive grin tore across Riley's face as she shot to her feet.

"Holy shit, is that you Gaia?" Riley inquired as she marched across the room embraced her friend. The act caught Temari and Chiyo off guard as neither had ever seen Gaia hug anyone, add on to that, that the sand wasn't trying to push Riley away.

Gaia allowed a smile to take up residence on her face as she returned the hug from Riley.

"It's good to see you again, my friend. I've missed you." Gaia replied as the two parted, still very close to one another, with Riley resting her hands on Gaia's shoulders.

"I've missing you too. Look at you. You really shot up since the last time I saw you." Riley replied, the grin never leaving her face.

Gaia had really sprouted up in the year and a half since the end of Fourth year. She was no longer short. Now she stood at just above average height for a woman of her age. About an inch taller then Luna whom was a year older then Gaia. Riley still towered over her friend, but not as much as she used to.

By now, it had almost been seventeen years since Riley was born, while she was actually closer to ninety due to her time in **Kamui.** Still though, to those that didn't know of Riley's immortality, like Gaia, they just assumed she was a tall sixteen, almost seventeen year old girl.

Though Riley technically didn't grow anymore. The form she took when she ascended to become an Archdemon was her real human form, she just adjusted it to make herself look smaller and younger. Though as time passed Riley allowed herself to 'grow' into that older form. Nowadays she looked almost the exact same when she shifted between the two forms. The only major differences were her height and a few measurements around the waist, thighs, and breasts, though those differences were minute and only off by one or two centimeters at most. The only differences in terms of height was that in her 'teenage' form she was five foot ten inches, while in her 'adult' form she was six foot even.

To most people, they'd just call Riley an early bloomer. She was tall and very well curved and it'd only be a few more months before Riley allowed the differences to fade away completely and she'd just stay in her natural form for the rest of her life.

And that was another thing as well, Riley's mates and friends had spent a considerable time in **Kamui** since Riley first learned of the technique. On top of the nine week training period with the Legion, Riley had also trained the vigorously in **Kamui** for many months prior to that.

The end result was that all of her friends and mates were three-fourths to fourth-fifths older then they should be. Hence why Luna was a year older then Gaia, even though they had been born around the same time. By now, Luna was fifteen, Daphne was sixteen, Katie was seventeen, and Fleur was twenty.

"You look incredible..." Gaia stated as she gave Riley a once over. It took her a moment to realize just what exactly she had said and she quickly tried to correct herself "Well! I meant to say you look well."

Riley just smirked at her, and Gaia knew she didn't buy the correction.

"Who is that girl?" Kaede inquired to Luna, not knowing anything about Gaia or the things that happened during Fourth year at Hogwarts.

"She's number six, if you move fast enough." Luna replied with a giggle earning a playful slap on the leg from Fleur.

"Six?" Kaede stated with confusion.

"She's a friend Riley made during her fourth year at school. They went to a ball together and were getting kinda close before the year ended and Gaia had to go home. Riley like's her." Katie stated with a smirk.

"Oh." Kaede stated with realization.

"Don't worry Kaede, Riley's chosen you to be number five. Don't let Luna egg you into anything." Daphne stated to alleviate the Diclonius' possible anxiety. The ladies all nodded, none of them wanting Kaede to think Riley was just going to forget about her and focus on Gaia.

"How have you been Riley?" Gaia inquired as she and Riley sat down in some chairs.

"A few hiccups here and there but otherwise, I've been great. You remember my mates, Fleur, Katie, Luna and the new Lady Slytherin, Daphne." Riley stated as she gestured to them, earning a nod of greeting from Gaia.

"And who is she?" Gaia inquired glancing at Kaede. Gaia felt something off about the girl, and it wasn't the horns. Shukaku was moving within her, obviously intrigued by the red headed girl as well.

"This is Kaede. She's a half demon, so you can tell the Raccoon to calm down." Riley replied, though she leaned close and whispered that last part so that only Gaia could hear it.

Gaia gave Kaede a glance but nodded none the less.

"She's the new girl I've been dating, I expressed my interest in her, in my last letter to you." Riley stated, earning a nod from Gaia.

"So you've managed to snare another? Any idea when you'll be looking to stop, or is this just gonna continue until you have enough for a small army?" Gaia inquired with a smirk.

"I don't know. Why? You looking to put in an application to join?" Riley inquired with a sultry grin, earning a surprised look from Gaia, which quickly evolved into a blush.

"Little busy at the moment. Ask me again some other time." Gaia stated though the smile that tugged at her lips made Riley realize that there might just be something there to pursue. She wanted to focus on Kaede right now, but she was definitely filing this away for later.

"How have you been Gaia? Anything interesting? I mean other then the obvious." Riley inquired.

"Not much. Mostly been dealing with this conflict and keeping Suna in order. Had to put a councilman or two in his place but otherwise things are moving along smoothly. I only wish this war hadn't happened so I could focus more and building Suna up and ensuring it's prosperity." Gaia replied earning a few nods from Riley whom paid close attention to the things her friend said.

"Let me know if you ever need anything. I'm always available to offer a helping hand." Riley stated, earning a grateful nod from Gaia.

"I appreciate that. I'll keep it in mind." Gaia replied.

"Well, now that the fun's out of the way, how can I help you lady Kazekage?" Riley inquired after a few moments of silence passed by.

Gaia gave Riley a look but quickly adopted a serious attitude. Riley's mates all noted the shift in Gaia's posture and tone. It went from being friendly and open, to very focused and formal. Definitely the attitude of a leader. A quick glance at Lady Chiyo and most of the girls accurately surmised whom assisted in Gaia's formal training.

"I've heard some pretty interesting rumors about what's been happening here. I've heard that the Legion took down one of the golems and defeated Iwa's army, all without suffering a single casualty." Gaia stated, staring intently at Riley.

"You also forgot about the destruction of the facility where those fuckin' things were being made." Riley added with a smile, earning a surprised look from Gaia and her guards.

"You've already tracked down the location where they were making these things?" Gaia asked.

"Yep! It was in the mountains far from here in the Land of Earth. I fought the Steam Giant there, then I dropped the whole damn complex on his head. There was supposed to be seven of those golems but I put a stop to it before they could finish on the last two." Riley replied.

"You killed the steam giant?" Temari asked suddenly, her eyes wide in disbelief.

"I dropped a mountain on him, but I couldn't stay to check for a body so I wont say for sure that he's dead. I'd personally operate under the assumption that he's still alive." Riley replied earning a nod of understanding from Gaia, while Temari just continued to stare.

"Well… that's something to remember. I'm sure if he is still alive, he'll be looking for you the next time the Legion clashes with Iwa." Gaia noted earning an excited smirk from Riley, whom relished the idea of facing the five tails Jinchuriki in combat.

"Please don't get her started. Strongest warrior on the planet yet it still scares the crap out of me whenever she goes off to fight on her own." Katie muttered. She didn't intend for anyone other than Fleur to hear her, but the room had gone silent just before she spoke so all of them caught what was said.

Riley sent her mate a glance and offered her a smile. Riley was the type of person who hated being pitied and despised being looked down on. She wouldn't allow people to feel sorry for her. She just didn't care for that sort of thing. Unless it was her mates. If they were the ones feeling those things, then it made Riley feel loved. It made her believe that they truly cared for her, because they worried about her and didn't take her immortality for granted. It spoke volumes about how much they loved her, when she couldn't be killed, and yet they still feared for her safety.

Katie held Riley's look before offering a small smile in return. She hated it when Riley ran off to fight people. She knew Riley could handle anything, but she still couldn't stop herself from being worried for her mate. The thought of losing Riley, no matter how improbable, was so utterly devastating that it would make Katie sick to her stomach. She just couldn't imagine her life without Riley in it, so whenever Riley left and put herself in danger, Katie couldn't help but worry.

Daphne and Luna were more secure, but Katie knew that Fleur was much the same in terms of worrying about Riley.

Kaede, didn't really worry about Riley's safety when it came to others, mostly just herself. She was afraid of being the one to hurt Riley, not seeing someone else do it.

"My mates don't like it when I have fun." Riley noted to Gaia whom offered a chuckle.

"Your kind of fun usually ends with several city blocks being destroyed though. Can you really blame them?" Gaia inquired earning a chuckle from Riley and nods from Riley's mates.

"Hey! It's not my fault I'm a complete badass. How the fuck am I to be blamed for being the best there is at what I do?" Riley countered looking affronted by that, even though it was completely true.

A few chuckles passed through the group as Riley continued to look insulted. Finally she let out a sigh and refocused on Gaia.

"Well… setting that aside. The Legion seems to be doing well, and you've struck a major blow against Iwa. Your victory here helped to demoralize them and led to the halt of their entire battle line." Gaia stated.

"Yeah, I'd heard you brought one of the golems down as well. That leaves just three more operational, so long as Iwa doesn't return to building them." Riley said with a nod.

"I buried one in sand, but they could still dig it up or more then likely summon it to another battle field. So technically there are four remaining. I wasn't able to crush it, no matter how hard it tried." Gaia noted with a bit of anger.

"It's alright. The golems are protected from physical damage by runes to make them indestructible. By my own calculations it would take two S-ranked techniques hitting at the same time to break the runes and allow actual damage to be done to the golems." Riley stated earning a nod of understanding from Gaia.

"So is that how you took it down?" Temari inquired.

"No I just removed it's magical core and it fell down and stopped moving. So if you have any space/time ninjutsu, I'd strongly recommend that." Riley replied with a grin.

The three stared at her for a moment, before Gaia nodded in understanding.

"Wait runes? Does that mean that Iwa is employing the use of Witches and Wizards?" Temari inquired after a moment of thought.

"Yep. From what I saw, they were draining magic from the bodies of civilians they had captured in order to give those golems a working core." Riley informed them.

Gaia's disposition darkened at hearing that. To think that Iwa was using and abusing their own people to make super weapons, it was disgusting to her.

"Bastards." Temari muttered.

"Is there anything else you can tell us about these golems? Anything that may be able to assist us in taking them down?" Chiyo inquired.

"Not much I can tell you. I mean we killed ours in like five seconds." Riley replied with a smile and a shrug.

The three woman stared at her in surprise though Gaia's surprise quickly turned into a deadpanned look.

"Why am I not surprised?" Gaia muttered.

"Because it's Riley." Luna chirped earning nods from all of Riley's mates including Kaede.

"What about Iwa's forces, how were they managed?" Gaia inquired after a moment, realizing that Riley probably had little else to say about the golem because she'd killed it so fast.

"With ease. They tried to outmaneuver us but we never lost sight of them. They walked right into a hellstorm of bullets, bombs and spellfire, and it left them nothing more then a broken and bleeding mess. We brought an entire colony of Dementors with us and used them to keep Iwa off balance. We also managed to sack their camp. Before you get out of here, I'll have my guys turn over any information we gathered from them. With any amount of luck it should help Suna out in the future." Riley stated earning a grateful nod from Gaia for the offer.

"I must say, ze battle was quite long. Longer zen I zought it would be." Fleur noted.

"It's because we were meticulous. We hunted down each and every person and ensured that they all met their end." Riley stated.

All four of Riley's mates let out a shudder as they recalled the brutal slaughter. Especially Daphne whom got to see the results of allowing Alucard to let loose on the Iwa base. She still shuddered every time she remembered the sea of blood and body parts the vampire had left in his wake. He had most certainly delivered on his threat to leave a bloody mess with his firearm. If didn't help that Riley had given him a firearm specially made from a group of Russian Goblins that specialized in powerful magical firearms.

"It's good to be meticulous though. The quicker we kill every one of those bastards, the sooner this war ends." Chiyo noted with approval.

"I agree." Riley stated with a smile.

"What are your plans now Riley?" Gaia inquired.

"The Legion will use Sinnon as a base and strike out at Iwa. With any amount of luck, Iwa will either use their position around us to try and attack us from the side or they'll be too afraid to advance the line for fear of putting us behind them and giving us an opening to shatter their supply lines. My men and I will begin carrying out attacks against Iwa's forces, and we'll remain doing so, so long as Iwa is pressing in on Suna. Though I should tell you Gaia... I'm here for Orochimaru. He tried to kill my wife. I'm not leaving the Elemental Nations without his head. I know Oto has been kidnapping people in the Land of Fire, Grass, Rice patties, Waterfalls, Needles, and Hot Water. I will find him. And when I do... Nothing on this Earth will save him." Riley stated with a snarl as her **Rinne Sharingan** turned a startling red.

Gaia and her guards recoiled slightly out of fear. Gaia knew Riley best out of the three of them, and she had never seen Riley's eyes change like that. Riley's mates shared worried looks but they weren't surprised so Gaia accurately surmised that Riley's eye color was tied to her emotions.

After a few tense moments, Gaia nodded in understanding.

"Well… I came all this way to see what happened here with my own eyes. I'm glad that the rumors are true. With you and the Legion here it hopefully means that this war will be ended sooner rather then later." Gaia stated after a moment of silence.

"Charmer." Riley stated giving her friend and smirk. Gaia let out a snort of amusement at that, and earned a wider grin from Riley for her efforts.

"It's been really good seeing you again Gaia. I wouldn't mind seeing you again soon." Riley stated as the two woman rose to their feet and shook hands.

"I'd appreciate that. Hopefully we can end this war soon, and then maybe… who knows." Gaia stated as the two locked eyes.

The action drew a curious look from Chiyo, while Temari smirked. Riley's mates also smirked, knowing full well that Riley liked Gaia as more then a friend.

"Don't tempt me Lady Kazekage, I might just end up showing you something you like." Riley stated with a sultry grin earning a blush from Gaia.

"As tempting as that offer may be, I'm afraid it'll have to wait. I need to return to my forces. I'll take you up on that offer for information though, and if possible, can I get a portkey to take me back?" Gaia inquired.

"Sure. Ladies, can you escort the Kazekage back to the command tent? I'll send word to Itachi and have him prepare you a data file while I make the portkey for you." Riley said with a nod. Her mates nodded in agreement and rose to their feet.

"Thank you Riley. This really mean a lot." Gaia stated.

"It's no problem my friend. We definitely need to get together in a less formal fashion sometime soon. I don't wanna wait another year to see you again." Riley stated as she gave Gaia a hug, which the one tailed Jinchuriki returned in kind.

"Neither do I. I hope the next time we meet, I can show you around Suna. I'm sure you'd like what I've done with the place." Gaia stated as the two separated.

"I'm sure I would. I'll get that portkey made for you, and meet you at the command tent. We'll say our goodbyes there." Riley stated as she gave Gaia a smile then nodded towards her mates. Riley then disappeared into **Kamui,** earning a startled look from Gaia, Temari, and Chiyo.

"That was amazing." Temari muttered in disbelief.

"Now imagine that happening to the golem. She really is somethin' else." Katie stated earning a nod from Daphne, and a chuckle from the rest of her fellow mates.

"I'm sure you remember the way back. We'll escort you there and make sure no one gives you any trouble." Daphne stated, her voice carrying more authority to it then the others.

For the next several moments Riley's mates led Gaia back to the command tent. The trip was mostly silent as Riley's mates shared knowing smirks amongst each other, while Gaia looked to be in a form of deep concentration.

It was almost like she was thinking about the things that Riley had said to her and her own replies to them, and she trying very hard not to smile.

"I've never seen Lady Kazekage so happy before. I don't think that flirting was simple teasing." Chiyo whispered to Temari whom grinned and let out a giggle. This giggle earned a look from Gaia, and Temari had to quickly wave her sister off as Gaia's look morphed into an annoyed glare.

It took several moments for them to finally reach the command tent again and when they did Itachi was already stepping out of it with a scroll in his hand.

"Lady Kazekage, Riley sent word ahead to have this made for you. Inside is a report of all the information we gathered from the Iwa base as well as the prisoners we interrogated. Riley also left a report on what she found at the mountain base where the golems were being made." Itachi stated as he handed the scroll to Gaia.

She gave him a nod and passed it to Chiyo whom checked it for seals and then hid it in the sleeve of her robe.

"Thank you for your help today commander Uchiha. Please send my regards to Commander Gaunt. I'll have to meet him during our next encounter." Gaia stated.

"I'll be sure to deliver the message, my lady." Itachi said with a nod.

Itachi quickly bid her farewell and returned to the tent. Gaia meanwhile stepped off to the side to gaze out over the hills where the massive body of the golem could be seen lying amongst the ruined rock formations.

" _Can you sense it Shukaku?_ " Gaia inquired to her tailed beast.

" **Yes I can. The darkness radiating from that battlefield. It is far from normal. I've told you a thousand times, your friend isn't human. I don't know what she is, but there's no way this energy could be from a human. Aside from her strange energy I sense a chakra I am very familiar with, along with another that it definitely purely demonic. And it's not a tailed beast. It's something else."** Shukaku replied, unknowingly referencing Hashirama and Alucard.

" _I know what you mean. Riley felt different this time around. Her power has grown vastly since last we met. Something like that shouldn't even be possible. I'm not a sensor and yet even I can feel that she's much stronger than she used to be. I hope one day she trusts me enough to tell me the secret behind her impossible strength._ " Gaia replied. She didn't blame Riley for keeping secrets. If Riley had asked for secrets from Suna, Gaia would have rejected her outright, so even though they were friends, Gaia didn't expect complete honestly from her friend. At least not unless she was giving it in return.

Still, the events of today had surprised the Kazekage. She had never flirted with anyone before, not even during fourth year with Riley, but after all this time she just couldn't help saying those things. Riley's presence brought a smile to her face, and it made her feel lighter when Riley was around, almost like all of her burdens were lifted by Riley's impossible strength.

Gaia just shook her head as she found herself smiling. Shit, even when she was contenplating the darkness around the battlefield the Legion had fought at, she could easily be drawn from it into thinking about Riley and then she'd end up smiling like an idiot. This hadn't been the first time, that thoughts of her first friend had left the Kazekage grinning like an idiot while staring at paperwork, or a wall, or one of her guards.

It got awkward sometimes.

She didn't know why thoughts of Riley made her so happy. Yes, Riley was her first friend, and slowly but surely Gaia was realizing that she may actually feel something more for the Uchiwa clan leader, but that shouldn't mean she should be so easily distracted by mere thoughts of Riley.

Shukaku often teased her about the moments she got lost in daydreams. He would say that she was finally becoming a woman, and learning what love and obsession felt like. Gaia stopped talking to Shukaku about her emotional issues after that, since it was clear that he would be of no help and that he would merely laugh at her.

Still though, thinking about what he had said earlier, Gaia was drawn out of her musings about Riley.

" _Shukaku_ … _you said earlier that one of the chakras here was familiar to you. How so?"_ Gaia inquired.

" **I'm not sure. It just seems so familiar to me. Almost like I've faced it before. It's human, I know that much, but something about it is different. It feels almost like nature itself. I can't really place it."** Shukaku noted, earning a small nod from Gaia.

She found herself curious about that as well. Just another mystery to add to the list.

"Hey, sorry that took so long." She heard as Riley appeared, as if from nowhere.

"It's no problem. It'll be Faster then running back." Gaia noted as she motioned for Temari and Chiyo to approach.

"This'll take you back to your forces. The activation phrase is 'raging winds'." Riley informed Gaia as she handed her friend a kunai.

"Thank you Riley. I'm sorry we couldn't spend more time together, but I look forward to our next meeting." Gaia stated as she took the item from Riley.

"It was great seeing you again. I'll count the seconds until we meet again. Farewell, my friend." Riley stated with a smile as she patted Gaia on the shoulder and walked past her towards her mates.

Gaia glanced down at the object, then let out a sigh. She then turned and held the item out for Temari and Chiyo to grab. Temari knew more about what a portkey was and knew of the things it could do. Chiyo only really knew what she had read from the reports of Suna nin that had gone to Hogwarts. She'd never seen one before, let alone used one.

"Let's go." Gaia stated once they were all touching the kunai. She then stated the activation phrase and like that, they were all gone.

Riley stood in place for several moments as her mates approached her. Riley looked to be deep in thought, finally she let out a sigh and turned to her nearest mate, which happened to be Fleur. Riley gave her a smile and draped an arm over he shoulder.

"Let's go see what else the town has to offer." Riley stated. Her mates shared glances and with a little bit of urging from Luna, Kaede took her place on the other side of Riley.

Riley simply grinned and draped her other over Kaede's shoulder. The small group of woman quickly returned their attention to town. Today was their day off, and they were gonna make the most of it. All of them were fully aware that days like this would be hard to come by in the not so distant future.

- **Elsewhere** -

It only took a few seconds for the three to reappear with their forces. They appeared with a loud pop and all three of them looked a bit sick to their stomachs. That was definitely an unfamiliar experience.

They found themselves on a sand dune, overlooking a marching army of Suna nin. Gaia couldn't help but smirk, knowing that it was right to trust Riley with this.

"Those items are quite astounding. It got us here in an instant." Chiyo noted.

"Yeah. Still though, I thought they had to be set to certain location, how did it get us here?" Temari stated.

"What do you mean?" Gaia inquired, giving her sister a confused look.

"I mean, you ordered the army to begin moving. How did she know exactly where it was?" Temari clarified, earning a look of understanding from Gaia and Chiyo.

The three were silent for a few moments before Gaia let out a sigh. Just another mystery to add to the list. It was possible that Riley had spies keeping an eye on Suna, it's what Gaia would do, but somehow she doubted it was as simple as that. Even if she did have spies, how in the hell did she know exactly where Gaia's forces were in their march to a new location, at the exact moment she made the portkey?

After a few more moments of pondering, Gaia shook her head and proceeded to march down to her army. She'd have plenty of time to wonder about this stuff later. For now, she needed to get back to work.

 **-Three days later-**

In the time that had passed since the Kazekage had made her visit, the Legion had finished fortifying Sinnon and the surrounding hills. Now it would be one hell of an endeavor for anyone to try and even get close to the area let alone breach the city itself. Hashirama and Riley had also erected a fifteen foot high wall around the city. It was tall and nearly ten feet thick. It was also reinforced with chakra and runes to ensure that no one could breach it.

Aside from building up defenses, the Legion was also scouting out the surrounding area and building outposts.

Due to the massive attack that had occurred across the whole front, Iwa now had the Legion surrounded on three sides. They could attack from any direction, so the Legion was making sure that all of their bases were covered.

During the last few days, Riley had gone out with Kaede every day. Their relationship was progressing quickly and Riley could feel the sexual tension ebing off of the Diclonius queen every time they met.

While Riley knew why Kaede wanted to mate she also knew that there was something different about dating Kaede. It was alot like dating Fleur. Just as primal and instinctual, but not quite the exact same.

There was also something about it that Riley felt she was missing. Kaede almost seemed too eager to spend time with Riley.

Riley couldn't pinpoint it but she was starting to suspect that there was more then Kaede's instincts driving her sexual urges. And it wasn't the obvious lust. It was something more. Something Riley hadn't seen in her other mates.

It took a while before Riley realized what she was feeling from Kaede. It was desperation.

It took her three full days to come to that conclusion. And yet, even knowing what she was feeling, Riley still couldn't understand the reason behind it. There was a huge difference between Fleur being desperate for sex and the desperation that was subtly ebbing off of Keade when they were together.

Riley really wanted to know what was bothering Kaede so much, but she wasn't quite sure that Kaede would even know the answer. I mean, not counting the demon parts, Kaede was an emotionally stunted eighteen year old woman who'd spent most of her life either on the run or in a cage. She'd only ever had two friends in her life and barely understood how love worked and what it really meant to be in love.

This led Riley to wondering if she was doing the right thing by making Kaede wait. It was quite obvious that she wanted to take the relationship further, and Riley had certainly found herself wondering what their future together would hold.

So was it right to wait when both of them wanted it? In a regular relationship, one could argue the wisdom in waiting until both parties were ready but in their case... what other variables needed to be considered?

These were things that occupied Riley's mind as she went through her date with Kaede on the third day. And much like all the other's it ended the same way.

Riley felt Kaede moan as the two continued to make-out. It had been nearly twenty minutes since the two started snogging, and it was obvious that Kaede was enjoying it.

She learned quite quickly, and was becoming quite the good kisser, though that wasn't really surprising when you considered the pleasurable incentive she was given so long as their lips remained locked together.

Riley grinned when she heard Kaede moan again, as she grabbed a fistful of Riley's shirt. Riley could feel her future mate shudder as Riley's pleasurable Youki began to overwhelm her.

The two separated as Kaede shuddered again, her breathing heavy as she came down from the peak of pleasure.

"You're getting good at this." Riley noted as she gave Kaede a peck on the lips.

"I had a good teacher." Kaede replied as she returned the gesture.

"Damn right you did." Riley agreed, giving Kaede a sultry grin as she did.

Kaede smiled back at Riley. She loved these moments with her. Being with Riley, made Kaede feel better then she ever had. She couldn't get past how good kissing felt. Riley had told her that her Youki made kissing Riley feel better then it would normally, but that didn't really matter to Kaede. She didn't want to kiss anyone else. She didn't care how it felt to kiss anyone else. She only wanted to kiss Riley.

"Riley..." Kaede began as she straddled Riley's lap and locked eyes with her, those familiar feelings of lust, quickly returned to the Diclonius Queen and she saw images of sex flash through her mind.

"Yes?" Riley inquired with a smirk.

Kaede bit her lip, and let out a frustrated growl. Riley knew what she wanted. Kaede wanted to know what sex was like and the images that would flash in her head of her and Riley naked and entwined made her feel things she'd never felt before.

"You know what I want." Kaede stated as she kissed Riley on the lips.

"I know." Riley replied with a smile. Seeing Kaede worked up like this and feeling the half demon's own lustful Youki drift into her body, ensured that Riley knew exactly what Kaede wanted and just how bad she wanted it.

"I know you said we should wait, but I don't think I can wait much longer. You do things to me… things that I've never experienced before. Of all the terrible things I've endured, you've made me forget all of that. In our moments together I forget the terrible things I've done. I don't want them to end. I want us to be together..." Kaede stated as she was suddenly engrossed in emotion and Riley felt her partner's disposition shift and become darker, almost fearful.

"Kaede?" Riley inquired as she noticed her future mate's mood darken.

Kaede didn't answer, she just had this look on her face. One that spoke of a deep seated fear, and perhaps longing. She then let out a shudder and rested her head on Riley's shoulder.

Riley was confused. The sudden shift in Kaede's attitude was unusual. While the Diclonius did have mood swings, it had never occurred this dramatically before, and never with Riley.

Riley could see Kaede's vectors hovering in the air. Most of the time they were fully retracted and hidden from view, much like Riley's tails, but with this sudden outburst of feelings, they appeared in full force.

Deciding to see what was going on, Riley pulled Kaede back a bit and locked eyes with her. Launching a **Legilimency** probe Riley got a good look at what was bothering Kaede.

Riley saw images of the labs flashing through Kaede's mind. She saw images of Kaede's time with Kouta and some other young girl a few years later. Seeing these images, cleared it up in Riley's mind. She quickly peaced together what the problem was. Kaede was afraid of going back to that place. She was afraid of being trapped in those labs again. Unable to live or experience life.

She was afraid of going back to those labs and never learning what it was like to feel love. Riley had thought it was just Kaede's instincts that were driving her to pursue a deeper relationship, but now she knew she was wrong. It wasn't just her instincts. Kaede was afraid that this would end. She might not have been aware of this fear herself, but it existed and it's why she wanted this so badly.

She was afraid of being alone again.

Riley withdrew from Kaede's mind, to find Kaede staring at her wide eyed.

"Sorry." Riley stated as she realized Kaede might have felt her intrusion.

"You… you were in my head? How did you do that?" Kaede asked with surprise and shock adorning her face.

"It's an ability called **Legilimency**. It allows me to send a mental probe into your head and view your thoughts. I didn't mean to intrude but you were kinda freaking out and I didn't know what was happening." Riley apologized.

"Alright. It's… okay… I guess." Kaede replied after a moment. Feeling something inside of her head, had startled her. She didn't exactly know why all those thoughts just came rushing to the surface and it had scared her.

"Come with me Kaede." Riley stated as she got up, helping Kaede to her feet as she did.

"Where are we going?" Kaede inquired.

"To my tent." Riley replied. Her reply earned a minor blush from Kaede, whom stared off for a moment before taking Riley's hand and following after her.

They quickly made it to Riley's tent where her fellow mates were waiting for her. All four of them sat around the room, and didn't seem surprised at all when Riley brought Kaede in with her.

Kaede was a little curious as she glanced around, but her attention was quickly turned to Riley whom positioned Kaede in front of her and pressed her lips to Kaede's. Kaede leaned into the kiss as Riley pushed her back towards the bed.

Kaede felt her legs run into it, and she quickly found herself on her back staring up at Riley.

Riley stared down at her, her eyes alight with lust. "I don't want you to be afraid anymore. I wanted us to wait to make the moment more special. But I can see now, that no amount of waiting would make this moment better for you. You're afraid of going back to a place like those labs. You want to live life to the fullest in case the day ever comes. I wont let anyone hurt you ever again. If this is what you really want, then I wont deny you any longer."

Kaede just stared up at Riley, her deep crimson red eyes, reflecting desire as well as deep admiration and love.

Riley held her gaze for a moment before glancing around at her other mates whom were watching curiously.

"Do you mind?" Riley inquired to Kaede as she glanced at her mates.

"No. I don't mind." Kaede replied. Right now, she would have said the same thing if they were in the middle of a busy city street. All she had heard and read about sex, on top of how enthralled by it, Riley's mates seemed to be, had led her to desiring to experience it for herself. Kaede wasn't modest. She didn't care if people looked at her body. All she wanted was to enjoy this moment with the person she was in love with.

In a flash, Riley had removed all of her clothes. Unlike Riley's other mates, Kaede didn't blush at the sight of Riley's body. In fact her eyes never left Riley's face. It wasn't the physical that Kaede was interested in. Beauty didn't matter. Riley could have been so ugly it physically hurt to look at her and Kaede still would have found this moment to be the most intense and excited of her life.

Kaede quickly sat up, while Riley gazed at her with hungry eyes and a lustful grin.

She was quick to remove her shirt, she didn't wear a bra underneath. Riley found herself grinning as she ogled Kaede's large round breasts. They were D-cup, almost as large as Riley's. Definitely bigger than any of Riley's other mates.

A few moments of staring at Kaede's exposed upper body passed before Riley placed a hand on her chest and pushed her back onto the bed.

Once on her back, Riley was quick to remove her pants and panties leaving her completely nude.

Kaede's pale skin was completely flawless. No scars, no pot marks, or birth marks. She didn't have any body hair either. Riley knew from what had learned from absorbing the scientist that studied Diclonius, that they didn't grow body hair. The only hair they had was what grew on the top of their heads.

Aside from the large round breasts which were topped off by quarter sized pink nipples, Kaede also possessed an incredibly attractive figure. She had curvy hips and a nice round butt. All in all, Kaede had the body type that many men and woman dreamed of woman having. After a few more seconds of ogling her body Riley spread her legs and descended between them.

Kaede just lay there, she hadn't a clue what she was supposed to be doing, so she just allowed Riley to lead. Her heart was pounding in her chest though and her breath hitched when she felt Riley's hot breath on her pussy lips.

Kaede bit her lip to suppress a moan when she felt Riley run her tongue along her vaginal lips. The action itself sent sparks of pleasure shooting through the Diclonius Queen's body.

Kaede's breath began to quicken as she felt Riley's tongue invade her virgin pussy. One of Riley's hands found it's way to Kaede's clit and very soon, she was crying out in pleasure.

By now, Riley's mates had gathered on the bed and had stripped down to nothing. This was Kaede's and Riley's first time together so they'd hang back and let the two make love. But that didn't mean they weren't going to enjoy the show, and Kaede was quite exotic and beautiful.

Katie quickly found herself on her back with Fleur's face buried in her pussy. While Daphne and Luna sat behind Riley and masturbated while watching as Riley allowed her demonic features to appear and two of her tails entered her pussy and anus and started to pound into them.

Kaede was in heaven at this point. Riley's masterful movements were quickly bringing Kaede to her peek.

It only took a few moments before the virgin Queen cried out in orgasm and unleashed a powerful gush of fluid right onto Riley's face. This was the most powerful orgasm that Kaede had ever experienced and the first one to be accompanied by fluid.

Kaede was quick to sit up, her face flushed with embarassment as she felt her fluid squirt out onto Riley's face. Riley was still fingering Kaede's clit and eating out her pussy, to keep the orgasm going and ensure that Kaede felt the maximum level of pleasure. Of course Kaede had no clue what was happening to her as none of her prior orgasms had been this intense and for a few moments she thought that was peeing on Riley's face.

Riley felt Kaede's eyes on her and glanced up from her position between the Diclonius' legs.

Her eyes met Kaede's and she grinned widely.

"You taste amazing my love." Riley whispered, her burning hot breath, sending shivers of pleasure up Kaede's spine.

"I... do?" Kaede muttered in reply, her breath shaky.

"Fuck yes. I think I'm gonna like having a demonic lover. That youki of yours feels so fucking good." Riley replied through her moans as she crawled up Kaede's body and planted a firm kiss on Kaede's lips, allowing her to taste of her own sweet nectar.

"Now... I wanna here you scream." Riley whispered as they parted, causing Kaede to blush, as Riley returned her attention to Kaede's lower half. Still sitting up a bit, Kaede glanced around at the other ladies, and found four pairs of hungry eyes watching her. For the first time in her life, she was suddenly self conscious about her body, and not just her horns. A deeper blush crawled across her face as she began to realize that she wasn't just Riley's play thing, soon she'd be theirs too.

 **-Two hours later-**

Kaede cried out in orgasm as she felt Riley's hot seed fill her insides. She had endured two hours of non-stop fucking from her powerful demonic lover. Riley may have been gentle at the start, but once she'd eased Kaede into it, she really let loose, and Kaede knew she'd be feeling all of this tomorrow.

"Fuck..." Riley sighed out as she stared down at Kaede, whom was looking up at her, her crimson red eyes reflecting her satisfaction with the night's events.

Riley pulled her nine inch cock from Kaede's pussy, and it was almost immediately consumed by two hungry mouths, eager to taste the mixture of Riley's and Kaede's sexual fluids.

Riley glanced down as Fleur and Katie licked at her cock. Kaede was also watching the sight, finding it interesting and enjoying it. Though not for the reasons one might think. It wasn't that Kaede found the sight erotic, though she would later admit that it did make her feel some rather kinky feelings, it was more so that Kaede couldn't help but approve of Riley's dominance over her mates.

She didn't know why that was, since Kaede hated people lording over her, much like the researchers used too. Like with many things however, Riley was unique. Kaede liked being dominated by her, she liked seeing Riley dominate others. It wasn't just the sex, it was that Riley was kind to her, and yet, she felt so safe around her. And the safety had nothing to do with physical protection. Kaede was more than deadly enough to kill anyone that fucked with her. It was more so an emotional, mental, and sexual safety. Like Kaede could be confident in her looks, and confident in her feelings around Riley.

It was so odd to think about, but seeing Riley command her mates to perform sex acts with her, even though they didn't really know Kaede that well, was more enticing to the Diclonius Queen, then the acts themselves.

It was after the first ten minutes of coitus that Kaede started to become much more confident. And it was interesting to watch as Riley would simply glance over at one of her fellow mates and they would respond by crawling over and making out with Riley, or sucking on her breasts, or depending on what she was doing with Kaede, eating her out or sucking her cock.

Kaede found the dominance to be quite intriguing, and while she was still quite shy, it was more out of a desire to avoid a fight, rather than any inadequacies she feared about herself. Kaede didn't want to start a fight with Riley's mates so she never questioned them when they told her things, she never got into any deep conversations with them, mostly because she didn't want it to somehow end up as a fight, or for the voice in her head to rear back up and start whispering about them, thus leading to an incident.

However... Kaede was by no means, a meek young woman. She was strong willed and very determined, only faltering when she didn't understand something, or was confused. So with that being said, Kaede was quick to learn through this night of sex, what the group hierarchy consisted of, and where the other's found themselves.

On the outside, the mates were all equals, while in the bedroom there was an interesting dynamic to the heirarchy. Riley would argue that she was an equal to them as well, but Kaede knew that none of them bought that, or even considered it, and neither did she. This relationship definitely wasn't equal. Riley was the dominant, hands down. And after her, it was an interesting toss up. Fleur was the most experienced and had been with Riley the longest, but Daphne was Riley's wife and held a bond equal in strength or possibly even greater than the one Fleur held with Riley.

This led to Daphne becoming much more dominant as her relationship with Riley grew, culminating in her security once she became Riley's wife. She essentially became the most dominant of the group, with her only real competition being Fleur. Though Fleur, it seems, was happy being at any level. As a Veela she could be completely dominant, or completely submissive, if her mate wanted to be dominant, then she was submissive and if her mate was submissive then she would dominate them. With Riley, she was completely submissive and did everything Riley said. While with Katie, Fleur was the dominant. She directed Katie, and Katie did everything Fleur wanted.

Katie was submissive to all of her fellow mates, sans Luna who was completely submissive to them all. So their ranks in terms of dominance, went Riley, Daphne, Fleur, Katie, then Luna.

She knew it wasn't certain yet, but Kaede knew she had already started finding her place in the hierarchy. She was definitely more dominant then Luna or Katie, and had proven it during the night when she motioned Katie over to suck on her nipples while Riley ate her out about half way through the session.

While she hadn't yet done it, the thought of getting Fleur to submit to her, was quite enticing, and it excited her, so she knew she'd at least be number three. She didn't know if she wanted to fight it out with Daphne though. Daphne was very confident in herself, and would often tease the girl that Riley was fucking, to egg Riley into pushing said girl further. It was her way of expressing a bit of control over Riley, even if it never held, when Riley turned her attention to Daphne.

Kaede had already heard a statement or two from Daphne, in regards to getting Riley worked up. Both times in regards to Kaede seemingly enjoying her breasts being played with. Daphne had been correct, but the cunning Diclonius Queen knew that it had little to do with making her feel better, and more so the rush of directing Riley.

Riley was so strong, that getting her to do things is like receiving a miracle from god. It's not that it was hard to get her to do things, but when you're as strong as Riley is, and there's someone who can convince you to do things, that someone may feel a bit of a power trip from it, and Daphne was one of those people.

She never let it go to her head, and if it ever came close, Riley would be there to remind Daphne of her place. Which wasn't exactly a bad thing if you were to ask the Slytherin Ice Queen. It's not that Daphne wanted to control Riley, but she definitely enjoyed getting Riley to do things without needing to actually tell her what to do.

Still, Kaede wasn't about to sit back and take that. She may let it pass now, but in the future, in some one on one with Daphne, Kaede was going to see if Daphne and her could clear up their positions without it becoming a fight.

Needless to say, now that Kaede was one of the mates and could feel Riley through the bond that had been born through this act, she was much more confident and less fearful of Riley leaving her for whatever reason. She knew enough about Riley to know that no matter what, Riley loved her mates more than anything, so with that thought in mind, she sat up and smiled at Riley.

Riley smiled back and leaned down, the two meeting in a passionate kiss.

"I zink we're going to need a bigger bed soon, Riley." Fleur noted with a chuckle, as she finished cleaning off her lover's, engorged member.

"True." Riley agreed with a smirk as she lay back against the bed, and allowed pulled Kaede into an embrace.

"So Luna, how many of us do you think they'll be?" Katie inquired, earning a curious look from Daphne and Fleur whom both heard the question and were quite interested in the answer as well.

"Well... if I told you that, it'd ruin the surprise." Luna replied with a smile as she crawled towards where Riley and Kaede lay, and cuddled next to them.

The other three shared looks and then shrugged before following suite. While tonight had been about Kaede, they all knew that come morning Riley would be back to her old ways and they'd all be in form some passionate morning sex. So with that thought in mind, the three joined the rest of their lovers and settled in for the night.

"Goodnight my loves. And good night to you Kaede. Let this be the first of many nights to come." Riley stated as the lights in the room went out, plunging it into darkness.

Kaede smiled as she rested her head on Riley's chest and allowed slumber to slowly overtake her.

Riley couldn't help but smile as she glanced around at her collection of mates. She now had Five, and she couldn't be happier. She now knew she had made the right decision in giving Kaede what she wanted. She definitely wanted to continue pleasuring her mates but tonight, she wanted it to be Kaede's moment, so she'd save the rest for tomorrow, when she'd be fully introduced in the harem.

That night, Riley went to sleep with a smile on her face. She dreamt of her mates, and the life they would have together after this war. And she also dreamt of a certain red headed Kage that she was looking forward to seeing again. Yep... This had been a great last few days.

- **Meanwhile** -

"The three tails has been sealed. It's now time to begin the hunt. You've studied your targets. You know their weaknesses. Go forth, and let us bring our ambitions to actuality." A dark figure with ripple pattern eyes, stated to a collections of warriors.

Each one wore a black cloak with red clouds on it.

The Akatsuki.

The members of the organization began to grin as they left the meeting. The day had finally come to begin their missions. This Fourth great ninja war, would mask their movements, and with a little luck and careful planning, the world would never see them coming.

 ** _-To be continued-_**

 ** _K so here's the next chapter. Hope you likes Keade's intro. more to it, in the next chapter. Hoped you liked seeing Gaia again, more with her soon. Keep voting in the poll, next kid rescue is coming up in a few chapters, see ya!_**


	80. Chapter 71

**Alright, time for the next chapter, hope you guys enjoy it!**

 **Broken Angel**

Chapter 71

Fleur bit her lip to suppress a moan. She could feel Riley's cock sliding in and out of her sensitive baby maker, and she was loving it. The gyration of Riley's hips drove Fleur insane as Riley fucked her from behind.

Riley's passionate thrusting continued for several moments as Fleur's muffled moans grew louder and more frequent. She was in heaven as she felt her orgasm rapidly begin to build. Her insides were quivering with pleasure and she could feel the walls of her vagina tighten around Riley's ten inch fuck stick. Riley's girth and her Youki ensured that Fleur was feeling the absolute peak of pleasure with every thrust.

After a few more moments Fleur buried her head in her pillow as she felt her insides tighten and she reached her climax. She was hiding the sounds of her moans to avoid waking her fellow mates. Normally she wouldn't have cared if they heard her, as they would have just silenced the area around themselves with magic if they preferred to sleep, but with the war on, she knew they'd be out on patrol in the morning, and she wanted them to be as rested as possible.

Add on to that, that her hiding her moans of pleasure was almost like she and Riley were mating in secret. Like they weren't supposed to be together or something, and it made Fleur feel like she was sneaking around. It allowed her to indulge in a fantasy or two about being that woman who's left unsatisfied by her husband or something like that and is taken to bed by her lover and they have sex within ear shot of said husband. Now Fleur would never actually cheat on Riley, mostly out of love and because Riley was her mate, and there was literally no one Fleur could desire more then her, but… roleplay was still roleplay, and it made the experience more intense.

Riley must have heard Fleur's thoughts on the fantasy because she kept her own moans of pleasure to a minimum to avoid waking the others.

It took a few more moments but Fleur's orgasm eventually passed and she felt Riley pull her erect member from the Veela's burning hot center.

" _You haven't cum yet, my love."_ Fleur sent to Riley, through the Gravemind link.

Riley didn't respond and was silent as she stared down at Fleur's beautiful backside. She was stroking her cock as she admired the beauty before her, one of her tails was also sliding in and out of her pussy, in long, deep, thrusts.

Riley knew she was close, she just had to decide where she wanted to finish. She saw Fleur glancing over her shoulder at Riley. The Veela wore a sexy smirk and began to move her hips in an enticing manner, urging Riley to reenter her.

Riley quickly found herself mesmerized by the incredibly arousing sight. Any man or woman in the world would be won over by the sensual sway of Fleur's perfect ass.

After a few more moments, Riley couldn't take the sight any longer and grabbed Fleur's hips. Fleur grinned as she felt Riley's cock slide back into her and Riley resumed her thrusting. Fleur knew her mate was close and she wanted to feel Riley's cum inside her, so once again she bit her lip, and rode out the pleasurable storm.

After about a minute, Riley pulled Fleur up into an embrace as she buried her cock deep in Fleur's cunt and released her burning hot seed into the Veela's womb.

As she felt Riley's cum release inside of her, Fleur turned her head and caught Riley's lips in a searingly passionate kiss. Their lips held together as Riley road out her own orgasm just as Fleur had done earlier.

Fleur could only grin into the kiss as Riley finished cumming. If it were possible, Fleur would have spent the rest of her life like this. Making love with her mate, always less then an arms reach away from the woman she loved with all of heart. She definitely considered herself one lucky Veela to have a mate like Riley.

After a few moments, Riley's orgasm passed and she removed her cock from Fleur. The Veela and the Demon continued to kiss for several moments before Fleur pulled away and lowered down to take Riley's cock into her mouth. She quickly cleaned her lover's member, and then turned her attention to Riley's pussy, which was glistening with fluids from her release.

Riley let out a few pleasured sighs as Fleur cleaned her. As that was happening, Riley glanced around the bed at her other mates, wondering if any of them had been awoken by that. She noticed one pair of eyes staring at her, and Riley felt herself grin.

Daphne was awake and staring at her with a smirk.

"You two just can't help yourselves can you?" Daphne inquired, in a whisper.

Riley just smirked and shook her head in reply. Hearing her, Fleur sat up and offered her fellow mate an apologetic smile. Daphne simply rolled her eyes, let out a chuckle, and nestled back under her blanket. Fleur and Riley shared a glance, that caused both to start giggling.

"That satisfy the itch you needed scratched?" Riley inquired in a low whisper.

"Most definitely. How is it, zat I never walk away from our meetings, unsatisfied?" Fleur responded with a smile.

"Probably because I never leave you in a condition to 'walk' anywhere." Riley replied with a grin, earning a smirk and a peck on the lips from Fleur.

After a few seconds the two started to laugh again.

Fleur quickly tried to shush Riley so that their giggling wouldn't wake the others. Riley's response was to grab Fleur and kiss her deeply. She then scooped the Veela into her arms, levitated off the bed so that their movement wouldn't disturb the other ladies. Once on flat land the two quickly disappeared into the bathroom to resume their mating.

An hour later, Kaede opened her eyes. She sat up and stretched her arms. It took a few moments for her eyes to finally take in the dark room, and when she did, a moment of confusion washed over her. This didn't look like her tent. She then heard noise right next to her, and her vectors shot up to prepare to strike at whatever was making the noise.

Her eyes shot towards the sound and she spotted Luna sleeping not too far off. It was then that the previous night's activities returned to Kaede's mind and she recalled where she was.

She glanced around the room and spotted Katie, and Luna still in bed with her. Daphne was sitting at a vanity not too far off, brushing her hair.

"Good morning." Daphne stated, when she spotted Kaede sit up in bed.

"Good morning." Kaede replied, tentatively, as she stared at the Ice Queen.

"Riley's in the bathroom with Fleur. The two have been joined at the hip for over an hour." Daphne said as she continued to brush the knots out of her hair.

"Oh… I see." Kaede replied as her eyes drifted over to the door that led to the bathroom.

"You can join them if you want." Daphne noted when she noticed Kaede staring at the door, wondering what to do.

"Oh, um… I don't want to intrude." Kaede stated, as she tore her eyes from the door and glanced over at Daphne.

"If they wanted private time, Riley would have taken Fleur to **Kamui.** You're one of Riley's mates now, don't ever trick yourself into thinking she doesn't have time for you. As you can tell from my wet hair, I just came from getting a bath. Honestly, those two are a pain with how often they couple." Daphne stated as she turned to face Kaede.

"Why aren't you still in there?" Kaede inquired.

"Because unlike Fleur, sex actually tires me out, and as much as I'd love spending all day enjoying bedroom shenanigans with Riley, I actually have things to do today." Daphne answered, earning a bit of a confused look from Kaede.

Seeing her confusion, Daphne clarified. "Yesterday was tame compared to what Riley usually does. You being a half demon, probably makes you more durable than me, Katie, or Luna. Having sex for an hour is tiring for us. Riley usually lasts for three before she's finished with all of us. So as you can probably imagine, it leaves us three pretty wiped out, hence why we usually only have sex at night, before bed so we can wake up rested in the morning. **Kamui** doesn't hurt when we need a few extra hours of sleep."

Kaede nodded her head in understanding. She still wasn't used to all of this, so she didn't know what was considered normal.

"You said that sex tires you three out, but it doesn't for Fleur. Why is that?" Kaede asked after a moment.

"You know she's a Veela right? She's not human?" Daphne inquired, earning a nod, she continued, "Well Veela don't tire from consensual sex. The magic in their bodies is invigorated by the passionate act and leaves her feeling well. When Veela mate regularly, they tend to be less prone to depression, fatigue and even sickness. It's due to the fact that they gain power from the act. Coupling produces magic within them that makes them feel better. It's not a massive amount, but when a Veela mates regularly, she generally will never be in poor health. So in simpler terms, Fleur and Riley can fuck all morning and Fleur will generally be well rested afterwords, where as I would be tired and walking funny."

"That makes sense." Kaede said after a moment of thought.

Kaede returned her attention to the door, and wondered if she should go in and see Riley. She really didn't want to intrude.

Still sensing Kaede's hesitation, Daphne decided to give her a piece of advice.

"You're a lot stronger, endurance wise, than the rest of us. If you want to talk to Riley, then talk to her. If you want to have sex with her, then walk in there, press your body against hers and kiss her with all of your might. She's never gonna know what you want unless you tell her or show her. Fleur won't mind. She never has." Daphne stated to her, making sure Kaede got the message that she had no reason to be nervous around Riley.

"Alright." Kaede stated as she crawled out of bed, trying to be as quiet as possible to avoid waking the two remaining woman, whom were out like lights.

As she made her way to the bathroom, Kaede couldn't help but smile as she recalled the pleasure she had felt the night prior. She really wanted to feel it all again, and Riley had said, she would take her again in the morning. She just hoped that Daphne wasn't lying to her. She really didn't want to step on anyone's toes, when it came to Riley's affection, and she had a natural distrust of others. Riley's mates were kind to her, but she didn't trust them fully yet. Not like she trusted Riley. And while the little voice in her head had been eerily silent for many weeks now, she couldn't stop herself from thinking about all the ways things could go wrong.

Still, she had decided to take a chance on Riley and her mates, so she'd continue to express trust and hope that it didn't end badly.

After a moment or two she made it to the door. A short pause followed before she turned the nob and entered into the bathroom. She could hear the water running, and steam clouded the room. The room and tub were both much larger then one would think, given that all of this was inside of a small tent. The bathroom was easily large enough to accommodate ten people or more, while bathing, so Fleur and Riley took up little room. The tub was designed by Riley using seals so that it was a mixture of a bath, and a shower in that water fell from the ceiling using magic almost like rain.

Kaede quickly spotted the two, Fleur was sitting on the edge of the bath, while Riley was on her knees between Fleur's legs, eating her out.

The Veela heard the door open and glanced over her shoulder. Spotting Kaede she smiled at her.

"Good morning." Fleur stated, between moans.

"Good morning." Kaede replied as she entered the room and shut the door.

Riley glanced up from between Fleur's legs and smiled when she spotted Kaede.

"Hey there beautiful. How're you feeling?" Riley inquired as she moved from her position, and rested on the edge of the bath, one of her tails sliding into Fleur's sex to finish her off.

"I'm doing great." Kaede replied with a small smile as she moved across the room and joined Riley in the bath.

She climbed in and sat next to Riley, the two immediately shared a kiss that held for several long seconds.

During the kiss, Fleur moaned loudly, signaling her orgasm. She rode it out, then eased into the water, satisfied for now with the morning of love making she'd just been through.

Kaede and Riley continued to kiss for several more moments before separating.

"You wanna go again?" Riley inquired after a few seconds of silence.

"Again." Kaede replied, kissing Riley and taking the initiative. Riley grinned into the kiss as Kaede crawled onto her lap. Riley knew exactly what the half-demoness wanted and accommodated for her desires.

Kaede quickly positioned herself on Riley's lap and lowered herself onto Riley's cock. She felt Riley's member pierce her folds and, just like she had learned from the night prior, she started to grind her hips.

"She's a fast learner." Fleur noted with a smirk, while Riley smirked and cupped Kaede's breasts.

"Fuck yes, she is." Riley agreed with a lustful grin.

"I love you Riley." Kaede stated as her eyes locked with Riley's.

"I love you too, Kaede." Riley replied as she leaned forward and the two met in a passionate kiss. Kaede felt her heart soar as she heard those words. That was all she had ever wanted from life for so many years. To hear someone say that they loved her. It was like a dream come true.

Riley could feel Kaede's excitement through their newly established bond and through Kaede's youki. She was happy, overjoyed, jubilant, ecstatic, and many other words describing pure joy. It made Riley smile to know that Kaede was so happy.

"You never have to be alone again, Kaede. I'll always be here for you." Riley whispered as she held Kaede close.

The Diclonius smiled and nuzzled close to Riley as she continued to grind her hips.

Fleur watched the two make love with a small smile. She was happy that Riley had found new love, it was always interesting to see how Riley reacted around her newer lovers, how she adapted to them. Around Fleur, Riley never hid her darkness and never tried to pretend she was something she was not. Fleur knew that Riley was dark, that she had, and would, do terrible things, but she still loved her. She couldn't help herself. Even if Riley was the most violent, brutal murderer on the face of the earth, Fleur would still love her with all of her heart.

However, Riley was different around her other mates, if only slightly. Around Katie, she tried to hide her darkness. At the very least she didn't subject Katie to it, like she would with Fleur. Around Daphne, Riley allowed more out, and was more open about her devious plans, and various plots. Daphne supported Riley's strategies and her maneuvers and didn't find anything wrong with Riley's devious actions, especially when they benefited Riley's ultimate goal. Riley was fully open around Luna, never hiding anything, but also never revealing much either. It was more so out of an understanding that Luna already knew, and that words weren't needed to convey her actions or thoughts.

It was an interesting dynamic, and Fleur was curious to see how Riley would adapt to Kaede. Fleur wondered if she would be more aggressive and less careful around the Diclonius since she was a half demon and much sturdier than the rest of them. So Fleur was curious to see what their relationship would be like.

After a few moments, Riley and Kaede switched positions with Kaede sitting on the edge of the bath and Riley descending between her legs, much like she had done with Fleur earlier.

Around the same time, Katie wandered in. She gave Riley and Kaede a passing smirk before climbing into the bath and settling next to Fleur, where the two shared a kiss.

"How are you, this morning?" Katie inquired to Fleur.

"Good. And you?" Fleur replied with a smile.

"I'm alright. You got up pretty early this morning to spend time with Riley, right?" Katie asked.

"Yes…" Fleur replied giving Katie a knowing smirk.

"Restless Veela." Katie commented as she slid in front of Fleur, and the Veela started to massage her shoulders.

The two watched Riley push Kaede to her peak, both finding the sight erotic and a feast for their eyes.

Both found Kaede to be an exotic beauty. Her pinkish red hair, pale skin, crimson red eyes, and horns made her so unique. It was obvious that Riley had a thing for blondes as Fleur, Daphne, and Luna were all blondes, so Katie was the only unique one out of the bunch when it came to hair color. Other than that, Riley definitely had a type. Pale skin, lean, more athletic builds than voluptuous.

Kaede was unique to the rest of them, and that made her interesting to watch. The fact that she wasn't shy at all about her body, meant that Katie and Fleur didn't bother to hide their interest in the least.

A few more moments passed and Kaede found herself leaning forward on the edge of the bath, with Riley taking her from behind.

Kaede bit her lip to suppress a moan as she felt Riley's length slide in and out of her. Her eyes were focused on the door, as it opened and Luna came in. She gave Kaede a look as she passed her, what that look meant, Kaede didn't know.

A few more moments went by as Luna crawled into the bath as well, and started to clean herself. It was about then that Kaede reached her peak and let out a cry as she came once again.

It took a few moments but Kaede quickly turned and embraced Riley, the two sharing a passionate kiss. They continued to fuck for another twenty minutes before Riley finished. By then Riley's other mates had departed, leaving Riley with a kiss before they left.

This left Riley and Kaede alone in the bathroom, both staring into each others eyes as they held one another close.

"So, what happens now?" Kaede asked.

"What do you mean?" Riley inquired.

"I mean… what do we do now? I've never done something like this before. What comes next?" Kaede explained.

"Whatever we want. If you want, you can move into my tent, and live with us. When we get home, you can move into my house if you want too. I'm not exactly sure what to do now. This is just happening so much faster than I'm used too. I guess, I'll leave it up to you. If you wanna come live with me, then you can. If not, we can try the more traditional dating game." Riley replied as she brushed some of Kaede's hair away from her eyes and cupped her cheek.

A smile tore across Kaede's face at hearing that. The thought of living with Riley, and being able to have people to socialize with was like a dream come true. Yes, she was still weary of Riley's mates, and she would definitely be shy and closed off around people she didn't know, but at her core, Kaede desperately wanted friends and people to associate with. It's all she ever wanted.

"Yes." Kaede stated as she hugged Riley happily.

"Yes?" Riley parroted back with a bit of confusion.

"Yes, I'll come live with you." Kaede stated happily, trying her hardest not to squeal like a small child.

"Well, alright then. We'll make some room for you here, and when we get home, I'll help you move in. Right now it's me, Fleur, My mother, Elizabeth, Eleanor, Delta, and Sirius living there. I'm not sure what Daph is gonna do. We didn't stick around Britain long enough to talk about whether she'd be moving in with me or not, but I suspect she will. Remus moved out a short while ago, I assume to move in with his girlfriend, and Sirius is hardly ever there, so there's plenty of room for you." Riley explained earning a smile and a nod from Kaede.

"Thank you for this Riley. You have no idea how much this truly means to me." Kaede stated as she gave her lover a warm smile.

"I think I understand." Riley said as she rested her forehead to Kaede's earning a grin from her as the two locked eyes with one another.

"This is really… all I've ever wanted in my life Riley. I was so afraid of taking chances on people, and even as I was falling for you… I just… I was scared. Terrified because… because all I've ever wanted was for someone to look at me the way you are now. It's all I've ever wanted in my life." Kaede said with a smile. This smile was different from her normal ones. It was a smile of pure happiness. One that only a child could conjure up. It was interesting to see on an adult and it definitely drew Riley's attention, filling her with joy but also reminding her of the terrible life Kaede had lived.

"I'll keep you safe Kaede. You don't need to fear anything, ever again." Riley whispered to her lover.

"You don't have to be afraid either. I'll keep you safe too." Kaede replied, which was a curious statement to hear for Riley. She knew what Kaede was capable of, and thus it made Riley really believe that Kaede would use her power to protect her, even if Riley most certainly didn't need it.

The two continued to cuddle and kiss in the bath for another ten minutes before stepping out and joining their fellows in getting ready. By now, Daphne was completely finished and was just getting ready to leave. She quickly gave Riley a passionate kiss, and gave Kaede a knowing smirk before departing to the command tent to receive her daily duties.

Katie and Fleur were quick to follow, and also left Riley with a kiss before departing, though Fleur also shared one with Luna and Kaede, which left Kaede a bit confused. She shared a glance with Riley whom simply smiled at her, and said, 'she likes to kiss.'

From there, the two quickly got ready and then joined Luna in heading out to the command tent. They arrived to find Itachi already there along with Tom.

"You're late." Itachi noted when he spotted Riley.

"Yeah, sorry, I was a bit preoccupied." Riley replied as her eyes darted to Kaede. Itachi spotted the glance, and simply shook his head while Tom let out a chuckle.

"So, what's up? Anything new happen since last night?" Riley inquired while Kaede and Luna went to speak with Shikaku and get their orders for the day.

"Scouts engaged an Iwa patrol late last night. Nothing major, a special genin leading a group of bandits sixty kilometers north of here. The genin was captured and brought back here for Ibiki to break. Here's his report." Tom answered.

"Iwa must be feeling the pain from losing thirty thousand in one night, if they're sending out their genin to handle missions alone." Riley noted as Tom handed her a file on Ibiki's interrogation of the Iwa genin.

"The genin was older, about twenty. So in many ways, I think he was expendable, but still." Itachi agreed. Riley quickly scanned the report for anything interesting, but found nothing. She handed the file back to Tom and then went to glance at a map of the area.

"Iwa's forces are holding steady, our scouts have informed us that they've pulled the golems back from the main lines. My guess is that they've realized that their weapons are vulnerable to being stalled by the Kazekage in the deserts so they pulled them back to keep her from burying anymore." Itachi stated as he moved to join Riley.

"Hm… well… we need to work on setting up a few attacks of our own. If Iwa is too afraid to advance than we need to take the initiative and advance ourselves. We've got two courses of action. We can either support Suna across the line, or we can launch our own offensive and push into the Land of Stone, and later into the Land of Earth." Riley stated as Shikaku moved over to join the three commanders as they gazed at a map of the main battle line and the surrounding area.

"Suna has the advantage when it comes to holding their ground. Iwa has exposed it's secret weapon, and due to our victory here, they are too frightened to keep advancing. Now that Suna knows what's coming, they'll be prepared for the next offensive. On top of that, Suna has the advantage in the desert. They know the terrain, and they know how to survive out there. Iwa wont have the same advantage. More than likely they'll begin to attack along major highways, and stable land, and avoid the vast deserts if they can. It wouldn't surprise me if they re-positioned those golems to attack along stable ground, and use them to punch a hole through Suna's defenses right up to Sunagakure." Shikaku stated to the gathered group, earning nods from all three of them.

"So Suna has the advantage on the defense. They'll use guerrilla tactics and hit and run strategies to prevent Iwa's massive army from moving through the deserts. That means that the main battles will probably take place along the few major travel routes to Suna. I think it'd be wiser to go with the second option and launch our own attacks on Iwa. Unlike us, they need their supply lines. If we begin taking them out, that'll sure up Suna's fighting ability and lower Iwa's morale." Tom said earning a nod of agreement from Itachi.

Tom also wasn't wrong when he said that the Legion didn't need supply lines. Along with the creation of the village, Riley had hired out several dozen House elves to work in the hidden village. They were much like the elves at Hogwarts, they would cook, clean, keep a watch for anything suspicious, but what made them unique was that the Legion also used them to deliver supplies in battle, since the little elves could prepare food and supplies in a safe place and use their elf magic to pop into Sinnon to deliver what the Legion needed. And if that ever failed, Riley had a massive stockpile of non-perishables in **Kamui** that she could use if need be.

"Then we go on the offensive. We take the fight into the Land of Stone and lay siege to every fortress, base, supply outpost, caravan, patrol, or scouting unit we can find. The Stone Daimyo and Ishigakure are aiding Iwa and Earth in this war, they've brought the whole of the Land of Stone into this conflict, meaning every city, is fair game. All of them are working to aid Iwa's war effort, so we'll need to make them bleed a bit and teach them not to get involved in Shinobi matters." Riley stated with a bloodthirsty smirk.

"Then our first goals are the Stone capitol and Ishigakure. You can guarantee both are being used as bases by the enemy." Itachi stated, earning a nod from Shikaku.

"Then we'll focus on them first, then make our move into the Land of Earth." Riley stated.

"Unless we can get the Earth Daimyo to rescind his support of Iwa, we'll also need to begin plans to siege the Earth capital. I know it wont be for a while, but that's a city of five million people, it wont be a simple task to conquer it, and I don't think just eradicating it will benefit our cause." Itachi noted giving Riley a look as he finished his statement.

"Yeah, I agree. The Earth capitol would serve us better if we took it over, rather than just destroying it. With the capitol under our control we can either kill the Earth Daimyo and seize control of the country or we can hold him hostage, either way we'll need to take them out first before we close in on Iwa, I want those fuckers to feel the walls closing in on them before we destroy them." Riley agreed with Itachi.

"So then… let's get to work. We've got a long way to go if we want to make it to the Earth capitol and then to Iwa." Tom stated as the four focused on the map and began to work out battle strategies.

 **-Three Weeks Later-**

The war was now in full swing. The Legion had spent the last three weeks lighting up the Land of Stone. They attacked every enemy settlement they could locate, and were busy staining the country red with blood. Already the citizenry of the Land of Stone were begging the Daimyo to rescind support for the Earth and pull them out of this conflict. Little did they know that the Stone Daimyo was little more then a puppet for Iwa and the Land of Earth.

At battlefields all over the Land of Stone, the Legion dominated using their weapons, fear tactics and the aid of some of the most powerful warriors to ever live.

With a bit of convincing, Riley's mates were able to get her to allow them to go out and fight, without her. She agreed, but they knew she had probably just sent clones to follow them around. None of them bothered to complain about it, as that was the best they could hope for when it came to Riley's paranoia. Plus they were all given one of Riley's Hirashin kunai which she told them to always keep active, and if they ever needed help she would be there in a flash.

Over the last few weeks her mates were becoming proficient fighters.

Katie let out an angry growl as she pushed her target to the ground. The elder woman draped in Iwa red, was forced to the ground where Katie dove on top of her, driving a blade into the woman's ribs.

The Iwa Chuunin let out a cry of pain, and lashed out at Katie, punching her across the face. Katie took the hit like a champ, the **Iron Flesh** plasmid, plus her own physical training allowed her to shrug off the blow with ease. She quickly ripped her blade free and drove in back into the Iwa nin's chest, piercing her heart with the second strike.

The Iwa kunoichi let out a pained gasp as her eyes went wide and she sputtered out her last breath. Katie stared down at the woman for a moment before she heard someone let out a battle cry. She glanced up at a bandit armed with a spear as he charged at her. He was about ten feet away, so Katie quickly ripped her blade free and shot to her feet ready to counter his charge.

The man never made it to her, as he was suddenly ripped off his feet. He was pulled by an unseen telepathic force right onto the razor sharp needle of Eleanor's gauntlet. The armored Apex sister, drained the man of his blood before tossing his body to the side and giving Katie a look through her glowing helmet.

Katie offered her daughter a smile of gratitude. Just behind Eleanor was Delta, and he was busy ripping an Iwa nins arms off. The man was pinned under Delta's massive boot and was trying to stab and cut at Delta's legs. The Big Daddy quickly grabbed both of his arms and with his boot still on the man's chest, he tore them off with ease.

Katie watched as Eleanor turned to observe her father tearing the man to pieces. Right then, Katie heard someone rush at her from behind. She spun around as quickly as she could, just in time to see an Iwa Chuunin close in on her. Before the man could strike however, a black shadow appeared between them. Katie knew it was her wraith, emerging from the shadows to protect her. The cloaked being raised it's sword to block the Iwa nin's strike, but it never came. The man was stopped in the air, and then all four of his limbs twisted and ripped off, flying in separate directions. The Iwa nin let out a scream as Kaede appeared next to him, she didn't even bother giving him a glance as his head rotated a few times then ripped off.

The head and torso fell to the ground as Kaede passed Katie.

"Thanks." Katie stated to her fellow mate.

"No problem." Kaede replied, giving Katie a side glance as she passed by.

Katie quickly turned and followed the Diclonius Queen over to where Eleanor and Delta were.

"Was that all of them?" Eleanor inquired as she glanced around.

"I think so." Came the voice of the fifth member of their squad, Kakashi, as he quickly appeared next to them.

"Eighteen. That's a good number." Katie noted as she glanced around the battlefield. Her and her squad had just taken out a small caravan moving supplies towards the battle line to the East of Sinnon.

"Yeah, every little bit helps. Every enemy we put down, is one less we have to face tomorrow." Kakashi agreed.

"If we're done here, we should probably get going. I'm eager to finally get back to Sinnon and relax." Eleanor stated as she stretched her arms. Kakashi nodded in agreement. Katie quickly pulled out her wand and cast a spell into the sky, the four then nodded and grabbed onto a necklace that they all wore. Eleanor grabbed onto Delta and with a whispered word, all five vanished with a pop.

In the last few weeks, the Legion had been mercilessly attacking Iwa and the forces of the Land of Earth. Their attacks ranged from striking at supply convoys and patrols to actually attacking local towns and villages, in the style similar to the Old Death Eaters where they would march into towns allied with the enemy and burn down shops and businesses, and take items vital to the war effort.

The goal was Fear. Make the enemy fear you. Don't go too far by slaughtering the innocent and making martyrs, but if anyone chose to fight against them, then put them down and do it as brutally as you could bring yourself too. They wanted people to fear them. They wanted the Land of Stone to regret helping Iwa and Earth. And they most certainly wanted the whole world to know that the Legion did not fuck around.

The Legion had developed a handful of unwritten guidelines to their actions.

One. Don't kill the innocent. Children were all innocent, so avoid killing them as much as possible, if it has to be done, swift and painless were the way to go. Anything less and you're in deep shit.

Two. Anyone who willfully chooses to side with the enemy and does not fall into the first category is fair game. Meaning, booing crowds and jeering mobs were to be ignored or looked down upon, but the second that random bar patron grabbed a knife, he was fair game. If people willfully stood in the Legion's way or aided Iwa or Oto or any of their enemies for that matter, then they were an enemy, plain and simple, and were to be given no quarter.

Three. 'Kill all they send, and they will stop coming' *****. Those were the words the Legion lived by in each engagement. Enemies were captured for one reason only, to be interrogated and killed. The Legion didn't care for ransom, slaves, prisoners or anything like that, and they most certainly didn't operate by any muggle P.O.W. guidelines. Any enemy that faces them was to be slaughtered to the last man, survivors were to be interrogated and then killed as well. It was a brutal code to live by, but it got the job done. Already word was spreading through the enemy ranks to never surrender to the Legion, it was better to fight and die, than the fate that awaited if you gave up.

Four. Capture, destroy, or collect any resources that could be important. Use whatever means necessary to gain something of benefit. If you came across a town that was known to be offering food to the enemy army, you gave that town a choice. Reveal everything they knew about the enemy and have their food stores spared, and their fields left alone, or if they refused the Legion would just steal their food, and burn their fields.

Five, was to break the enemy's spirit. The Legion had taken to delivering a message to mark their attacks. After each attack, they would leave a message in the sky, much like the Death Eaters had used the dark mark, this message was simply the kanji for 'Shadow' that would hover in the air. It would always appear in fire, to ensure that people everywhere could see it, even on a dark night.

And their Sixth and last code, was never hold back. What this meant was that the Legion was meant to be the very best, a ninja's greatest tool was deception, but they weren't ninja. The Legion would rain fire down on any enemy they faced, never hold back, not even an ounce. They were to decimate the enemy in every way. Beat them with brains. Beat them with brawn's. Beat them in every physical and magical aspect. Make sure that the whole of the world knows your power. That's how Madara did it, that's how Hashirama did it, and those two remained legends for over a century.

These were the codes the Legion had adopted, and they were quickly making them a name to be feared throughout the Elemental Nations. People were starting to whisper of the Legion and it's might and with each passing day, the terror of their reputation grew.

- **Elsewhere** -

Two guards stood in the rain, watching over the entrance to one of Iwa's outposts in the Land of Stone. The two Chuunin were tired, but alert and weary since they weren't far from the area that the Legion had been attacking.

It was currently raining heavily, and that left the two miserable.

One of the men scanned the area, his eyes settling on something moving towards them. Blinking a few times, that something, came into focus. It looked like a woman. Instantly, his guard was up and he motioned for his buddy to look to where he was looking.

"Hey! Who goes there?" The other Chuunin shouted when he spotted the woman approaching. She was wrapped in a blanket that was soaked through, and her face was barely visible.

"Stop right there!" The Chuunin shouted again as he slowly made his way towards the approaching woman. He drew a kunai as she got closer, ready to attack if this was a trap.

"Please… help me..." A soft voice carried through the air.

The woman, glanced up at the ninja, her face coming into view from beneath the blankets. She was beautiful. Indescribably beautiful. The man and his comrade instantly felt themselves enthralled as the woman approached them.

"Please, help me." The woman begged in a sorrowful tone. Both men found themselves gawking at her. Even in the downpour that was occurring this woman was the pinnacle of beauty. She just seemed utterly flawless.

"What do you need?" One of the men inquired, as he stared at her, his voice was a quiet drone, almost like he didn't even realize he was speaking.

The woman was silent as she got within arms length of them. Once close she raised her hand, revealing a wand. The two men could only stare at her beauty, neither noticing the deadly piece of wood. With a single slashing motion, both men fell to the ground, missing their heads. Neither lost the look of enthrallment on their faces as they died.

The woman stared at their bodies for a moment before dropping her blanket revealing a dark cloak beneath it. She quickly raised her hood to hide her silvery blonde hair and cast a bright **Lumos** with her wand.

A few seconds later, a cold dread passed through the air. Floating past and above her, were nearly a dozen Dementors, which quickly approached the fort. The rain masked their approach and without guards to warn those inside of the incoming threat, none of them were prepared for when the deadly creatures entered the fort.

"Good job." Came the voice of Thomas Gaunt as he and a dozen other Legionnaires approached the woman.

"It was no real issue. They were tired and very weak willed." Fleur replied as she and the rest of the Legionnaires advanced on the outpost. Inside, screams could be heard. They knew that there was at least fifteen shinobi inside, along with another fifty foot soldier, as well as a single samurai, so they sent in the Dementors ahead of them to soften the enemy up.

"Still. Well done. Now… let's see if we can't finish this up and get back." Tom stated as he drew his wand and fired a powerful **Bombarda Maxima** at the gate, blasting it off it's hinges and sending wooden shrapnel all throughout the area behind the gate.

- **Elsewhere** -

"Run!" An Iwa jonin screamed to his fellows. The nearby group of seven men turned to flee. The man who had ordered them to run, turned back towards the carnage just in time for a red eyed devil to fly into him delivering a flying drop kick to his face. The hit was bone crushing, killing him instantly.

Seeing the handful of fleeing bandits, Madara made a single handsign and fired a **Fireball** at them. The flaming sphere flew right into the crowd, hitting the middle man and exploding sending those around him flying.

Madara quickly turned his attention to another group of Iwa shinobi, whom were wide eyed and trembling. Even though they couldn't see his face under the mask, they felt the raw power of Madara Uchiwa.

With a savage grin Madara dashed into the crowd, with speed and precision he demolished them with taijutsu.

"Boring!" Madara remarked as he finished the last of the group.

"You're in excellent form today my friend." Hashirama noted as he appeared next to his friend.

"These battles take me back. Were we always this much better than everyone else?" Madara inquired, as he examined the battlefield. The two men had basically taken down a small army all by themselves. Five hundred shinobi and nearly a thousand infantryman were laying dead in large piles all over the place.

"Um… I can't remember. The only battles that ever really stick out in my mind are fights against you and the Uchiha. I can't really remember fighting anyone else. Did we _ever_ actually fight anyone else?" Hashirama asked in reply as he adopted a thinking pose.

"There were plenty of battles we fought in after we founded the village. You don't remember any of those?" Madara inquired with a deadpanned look.

"No, not really. I remember fighting alongside you, and Tobirama, but I can't remember who we were fighting. Was in anyone important?" Hashirama replied honestly unable to remember any of the people he had fought after founding the village. The only one that he could actually recall was Kakuzu of Taki, but even that battle had faded into the background of his mind and blurred with the rest.

The two men just shared a look before shrugging and turning towards what little remained of the enemy army.

 **-The Next Day-**

"Die!" An Earth Samurai snarled as he charged at Arturia. The ancient king instantly side stepped his slash and delivered one of her own, drawing her blade across his stomach and cutting the man in half.

Arturia glanced down at the man, then at the surrounding battle. It was five hundred against, nearly two thousand. They were mostly Earth soldiers, with a few shinobi intermixed. The cry of the wraiths sounded, driving the weak-willed to the ground, covering their ears. They were quickly picked off by Legionnaires armed with guns, blades, or wands.

Scanning the battle, Arturia's eyes landed on a cluster of about twenty soldiers. The group was huddled together and moving as a unit, they seemed to be focused on something that was charging towards them. Arturia quickly spotted a single Legionnaire dash out of the fray and right towards the crowd of soldiers. Black bone-like blades emerged from the person's palms as she dashed into the crowd with lightning fast speed.

Recognizing this as Riley, Arturia quickly joined her in cutting down the cluster of soldiers. The two woman found themselves fighting back to back as they cut their way through the crowd. Both fought brilliantly as they unleashed combos and joint attacks on those around them, cutting down the crowd in seconds. Within moments the last of the group lost his head to Excalibur.

Arturia took a moment to glance around at the battlefield again. She could see the Earth army retreating, and Legionnaires giving chase and shooting them with their rifles. They didn't intend to let a single man escape.

"It seems the day is ours." Arturia noted.

"When is it fucking not?" Riley replied with a grin as she surveyed the battlefield.

"Commander, the enemy army is in full retreat, roughly three hundred remain. we've taken about twenty casualties." One of her men shouted over to her.

"Right, bring them here." Riley ordered. Those that had fallen were quickly brought to Riley, where she resurrected them with **Rinne Rebirth**.

From there, Riley summoned Deimos and tasked him with hunting down the remainder of the enemy army which was currently fleeing, and eliminate them.

Riley's forces watched from a distance as the mighty demonic dragon torched the fields of fleeing soldiers, burning them to a crisp.

"They seem to finally be learning. I had wondered how long it would take them to realize we weren't to be messed with." Draco noted as he walked up to Riley and stood next to her.

"Every soldier they lose, simply furthers the message. If they want to face monsters, then we will be those monsters." Riley replied earning a nod of agreement from Draco.

Her forces stood in silence as Deimos let out a roar and finished off the last of the fleeing army. The sight of the black flames consuming the fleeing army filled many of them with bloodthirsty glee. Those that were witches and wizards, hated Iwa, Oto and their host countries for attacking Britain, while those that came from Konoha, hated Iwa on principle, and hated the Land of Earth because it sat back and did nothing whenever Iwa caused problems. Yeah, the land of Fire wasn't any better when it came to Konoha, but no one ever said that Iwa didn't have a right to hate the Land of Fire as well.

"Alright, let's get back to Sinnon." Riley ordered after a few moments.

- **At the Suna Main Encampment a few hours later** -

"They just can't be stopped, my lady." A scout finished detailing his report on the recent actions of the Legion to the Kazekage and her top military advisers.

"Gods… I almost feel bad for Iwa." Kankuro muttered with a shake of his head.

"I don't." Gaia noted earning a chuckle from some of her commanders

"They are really hammering the Land of Stone. Their attacks have managed to stall Iwa and Earth across the whole battle line." Temari noted earning a nod from Gaia.

"Riley's forces are utterly brutal. They're fueled by wrath, and are inspired by the strength of their leaders. Thomas Gaunt has been successfully launching attacks against Iwa's outposts and clearing them one by one. Itachi Uchiha, has been able to keep Iwa from infiltrating the Legion and has kept their entire army organized. He's even managed to catch over a dozen scouting units that were skulking around the Land of Wind. Riley has been leading her forces directly into the enemy's. Wherever a large gathering of enemies is located, she takes her forces there to crush them. We've been hearing stories from all over the Legion's zone of operation. We can't be sure that they survived, but people have been whispering that the Copy-cat ninja is alive. They say that Konoha's old Green Beast, also lives. I know for a fact that the Nara clan is still around. Hell I've even heard stories of a soldier who's fighting style matches Konoha's Red Death, and it was said that, that woman died in the Nine Tails attack, years ago. Reports have stated that two men have been seen fighting together, both with unbelievable fighting prowess, and the ability to take on hundreds of shinobi with just the two of them. The legion is definitely not without it's heroes. And they aren't all on the Shinobi side either. I've heard interesting stories of their magic users, and those that are delivering the deadly blows, even stories about a woman with a sword of air, that is so skilled, she simply cannot be stopped in martial combat. The Legion may be few in number but their power is not to be underestimated." Gaia stated to the gathering of shinobi earning many nods of agreement.

"And on top of all of that, have you seen those weapons? Reports from our guys say that those things are some kind of metal launchers. They can somehow accelerate a piece of metal to insane speeds, faster than most shinobi can dodge. Only Jonin are fast enough to avoid the metal from those weapons." Kankuro added earning more nods of agreement.

"As powerful as they are, you cannot discard the fact that the Legion's greatest weapon is the terror they are currently unleashing. Those bastards brought over friggin' Dementors, and from our reports those things cannot be killed by normal means. In fact, some say they can't be killed at all, only repelled. Their mere presence inspires fear, terror, and a person's own worse memories to be brought to the forefront of their minds. It's like living through a genjutsu that you just can't break. Aside from those things, we've heard reports of cloaked figures draped in black, wielding swords, that can take down a dozen men in rapid succession. The Legion also has a giant fucking dragon. And on top of it all, they've haven't spared a single friggin' person. Whole fortresses, and armies are being slaughtered and the Legion just leaves their bodies for the crows, or in some cases sets them up as an example to others. They've set fire to stores, businesses, crops, warehouses, and all other manner of buildings in towns all over that area. They're denying Iwa everything, and it's really starting to take a toll on their morale." One of Gaia's top Shinobi stated to the gathering of advisers.

"It's not exactly having the best affect on anyone's morale. While our own men are grateful for the Legion's aid, the stories we're hearing of the brutal slaughter, the death, all of the Carnage. Some are whispering the Legion is actually an army of demons. It's terrifying to hear some of the stories coming out of that area." Temari added, earning a nod of agreement from those around her.

While Suna was incredibly grateful for the Legion's aid, the fact that the two worked separately from one another ensured that there was air of mystery around the Legion, and it's brutality was quickly starting to unnerve the Suna nin.

"We need to do something to assuage our people's fear. We've seen brutality on this level before, the only reason it's bothering us now, is because it's coming from people we don't know or fully understand. The Legion is one of our allies, and has been fully willing to share information with us. Perhaps it's time we open up more to them." Gaia stated drawing all attention to her.

"What do you mean my lady?" One of her advisers inquired.

"I mean we need to work with the Legion, not sit in the background and let it win the war for us. Iwa is turning it's attention to the Legion, and is focusing on it. This gives us the opportunity to push through Iwa's defenses and reclaim our lost territory. Holding the Line while the Legion risks itself to win a war thousands of miles from their home, is not what Suna is about. We stand on our own two feet, and we will not sit back and watch as someone else fight our enemy for us." Gaia stated boldly, earning nods from her fellows.

"Alright then. If we plan on going on the offensive, then I believe the best course of action would be several major strikes along the battle-line. While they are busy dealing with the Legion, we can focus on hammering them across the board, ensuring that they aren't given an ounce of rest." Chiyo stated as the Suna war council began to plan.

 **-Sinnon. Three days Later-**

"Riley! There's a letter here for you." Katie called out as she entered their tent. A messenger had just stopped her, letting her know a letter had come for Riley, and he asked if she could deliver it.

"Who's it from?" Riley inquired. She was currently on the bed, giving Kaede a back massage.

"Your sister, Naruko." Katie replied as she handed the message to Riley.

Riley was silent as she took the letter and opened it. Inside she found a picture with a single word written on it. The picture was of Naruko and Hinata, and in Hinata's arms was a little baby. The word on the picture was 'Boruto'

Riley stared at the picture for several long moments before she smiled and showed it to Katie.

"Aw, Hinata had her baby." Katie stated as she looked at the moving image of the smiling couple and their dark haired infant.

Riley's other mates sat around the room doing various things, but they all heard what Katie had said and quickly moved over to view the picture.

"Aw, Riley, you're an aunt now." Luna stated as she and the rest viewed the picture. Even Kaede rose from the bed, and took a look at Riley's newest family member.

"Boruto? Is that a boy name? It sounds like a boy name." Daphne inquired.

"Yeah, it's a boy name. It means bolt." Riley replied.

"Like lightning bolt?" Katie asked.

"Eh, maybe like a metal bolt. Hinata's cousin Neji, his name means screw, so it might be a Hyuuga thing." Riley replied.

"Why is it a boy?" Daphne inquired.

"What do you mean?" Riley asked in reply.

"I mean, they're both girls, why did they have a son?" Daphne clarified with a confused look, earning a nod of agreement from Katie, while Fleur simply smirked, already knowing the answer.

"Well, technically when he was conceived, Naruko wasn't a girl. She had male genetics at that time, and the magic of the gender alteration spell, allowed for male versions of her genetics to be passed into Hinata. So it just came down to simple genetics. It could have been a boy or a girl, it was all up to chance since the spell gave Naruko actual functioning sperm." Riley replied, earning a nod from Fleur.

"Oh, alright, that makes sense." Daphne stated with a contemplative look.

"Aw, he's got dark hair like Naruko, and little whisker marks too." Katie cooed with a smile.

"Are those things genetic for her now?" Riley asked herself as she noticed the whisker marks as well, there were two on either side of the babies face.

" **Must be, or it could be that the little bit of my power you left her, caused it.** " Kurama noted from within her.

Riley nodded and stared at the photo for a few more moments. Afterwords to she rose to her feet and headed out. She wandered through the camp, showing the picture to anyone she thought might care, like her friends, Naruko's friends, Kakashi, Kushina, Itachi, Eleanor, Elizabeth and so on and so on. Eventually she made it to the one person she had set out to show it too.

"Hey Grandfather." Riley called out to Madara, whom was currently in a taijutsu brawl with Hashirama.

The two shared a look before Madara turned towards her. "What?"

"Check this out." Riley stated as she held up the photo. She quickly approached the two and handed the picture to her grandfather.

"Well, it looks like Lady Hyuuga finally had her child." Hashirama noted with a smile.

"Boruto, huh?" Madara stated as he stared at the picture of the small infant.

"Another new member of the family. I'm an aunt now… you're a great-grandfather." Riley noted earning a distant look from Madara. The man sat down and stared at the photo for several long moments. For Madara, it was interesting, while he did consider Eleanor and Elizabeth family, this was his first, true born, great grandchild. It was such an interesting feeling.

With a smile, Hashirama quickly fetched some Saki and the three sat down and had a drink to a new member of their family.

- **One Week Later-**

"I hate this fucking place." An Ishi nin stated as he glanced at the roadway from his hiding position. It was a dark night, and the wind had kicked up a minor sandstorm, limiting the view of those within.

"Just settle down, the others will be here soon." One of his comrades noted.

The initial Ishi nin just scowled and huddled closer to the ground. He and his comrade were currently hiding next to a large rock on the side of the road, to block out the sand. Sandstorms weren't usual around these parts but they did happen sometimes, though this was the first time one had happened at night in recent memory. The Ishi nin were waiting on a handful of Iwa nin that they were meant to deliver information too. The sandstorm was good cover for the exchange and it made the Ishi nin feel safer, while at the same time, it made them more cautious.

They both knew these parts were dangerous. Legionnaires had been spotted in the local area and it was well known what they did to their enemies.

A loud screech echoed over the storm, and drew the attention of both men.

"What the fuck was that?" One asked.

"Shut up." The other hissed as another screech tore through the air. Both men quickly peaked around the rock they hid behind and examined the roadway.

Neither could see more then a few meters, and the incoming sand, hurt their eyes. Another screech pierced the air, closer this time.

"We should get out of here." The original Ishi nin stated.

"We have our orders. We're not going anywhere until our allies arrive." His comrade replied.

Just then, a loud screech filled the air and both men knew it was much closer then before.

Both peaked around the rock they were behind as the sound of the sandstorm died. Even though the sand continued to blow, the sound of it was suddenly muted, and another sound filled the air. It was the sound of hoofs hitting the ground. A horse galloping towards them.

Both men stared along the highway, confused and terrified as a set of glowing red eyes began to pierce the darkness. Slowly, from the storm, emerged a dark rider. The horse they had heard was revealing and it was a truly menacing creature. This horse stood slightly taller than an ordinary horse. It was all black, and even from a distance they could see nails and barbs sticking out of it's flesh. With every exhale, a blackish green mist exited from it's mouth, and it's eyes were a glowing crimson. The scent of a rotting corpse filled the air, as the horse and it's rider approached.

The rider itself drew their attention and both found their hearts stopping. On the horse's back was a figure draped in a long black cloak. Armored gauntlets could be seen gripping at the reins and a long black broadsword could be seen strapped to the creature's waist. The cloak it wore, formed a hood over it's head, and beneath that hood was nothing but darkness.

Both men, had heard stories of these beings. Citizenry all over the Land of Stone, spoke of figures in black cloaks with voice, like loud whispers, that were looking for something. That something was almost always a combatant of some form.

Both men instantly hid behind the rock as the horse rider drew closer. Both were completely silent as they trembled. They could hear the rider pass right by them on the road, the smell of death assaulted their noses and both had to stop themselves from dry heaving. This scent was worse then any they had endured before.

Both men, experienced chuunin found themselves trembling as the rider passed them. As they heard it begin to trot away down the road, one peaked around the rock and spotted a glint attached to the horse's saddle. That glint was a half dozen Iwa headbands.

The Ishi nin just felt his blood run cold. He returned to his hiding position and the two men remained silent. They sat in silence for several moments as the sound of the sandstorm returned. Neither said a word for nearly a minute as the sound wind became deafening once more.

After a few more moments of silence, both men let out the breaths they had been holding. Both had been too afraid to even move, let alone breath.

"I can't believe we're alive." One said to the other.

"Fuck..." Was the reply given.

Then suddenly, a loud screech was heard along with the sound of a horse galloping towards them. Both turned just in time to see a massive shadow emerge from the darkness and a flash of steel.

The wraith dismounted and quietly removed the headbands from the two it had beheaded. It attached them to it's horse's saddle and collected any scrolls or documents from the Ishi nin. It then mounted it's horse and galloped off into the dark.

Over the last week, fighting continued all over the Land of Stone, and Riley had taken the opportunity to birth a few more familiars. The first were a set of horses modeled after the demonic creature known as a Nightmare. These were basically undead horses, that breathed toxic fumes. She gave one to each of her Wraiths to utilize in combat, and also as added defense for her mates.

The second familiar she made was birthed from her own power, and the power from the core of the Golem she had teleported to **Kamui**.

This familiar was another dragon. Different in design from Deimos. This Dragon was sleeker with a flatter head. It was quadrupedal, with four wings. Two from it's side and two from it's back. This dragon had purplish black skin with dark purple crystals emerging from it's flesh. ( **Darkeater Midir** **Dark Souls 3** **)**

This dragon was just a bit bigger then Deimos, and Riley had gifted it with several unique powers. First was that the fire it breathed out was **Feindfyre.** Second was that it was much faster on the ground then Deimos. And thirdly, the dragon had the ability to release it's dark aura in either blasts of energy or fire it as a concentrated breath attack.

The first time Riley unleashed her new dragon, was in a joint attack with Deimos on the capitol of the Land of Stone. She unleashed both dragons to rain fire and death down on the city. For nearly an hour the two dragons assaulted the streets and burned entire city blocks to the ground. No one could stop them, and by the time Ishi, and Iwa had mobilize Shinobi to reinforce the Stone capitol, the dragons had departed.

That attack had been the day prior, and had led to the death of the Stone Daimyo, and collapse of Stone's military. Ishi was now in control of the country, and debates were already underway as to whether they should surrender or not.

Of course Iwa was breathing down their neck to keep them from surrendering, but Ishi was utterly terrified. The Legion had been laying waste to the whole country and it was driving them to the edge of sanity with the fear they were feeling. Every day, for weeks, the people of Stone lived in fear of the Legion, and now Ishi was left with the choice of continuing to fight, or surrender.

The decision wasn't that hard, it was Stone that was receiving the blunt of the damage as the two sides waged war. While they did support Iwa, it didn't mean that they were completely beholden to their will, and with how quickly the Legion was cutting through them, it wouldn't be long before they made it into the land of Earth as well.

 **-Two days Later-**

"Yo. What's up?" Riley inquired as she entered into the command tent. She had just received words from Tom and Itachi stating that an envoy had arrived from Ishigakure, that wanted to talk about something.

"Apparently, Ishi wants to surrender." Tom stated as he gestured to the handful of Ishi nin that looked quite unnerved.

Riley glanced at the Ishi nin and an inhuman grin stretched across her face. "Oh… really? Well then, let's hear what they have to say."

And from there, discussions began to get Ishi out of this conflict. At this point, they were willing to completely abandon Iwa if it gave them an out to stop the attacks on their land.

Not long later, Riley found herself in her room with her mates. She was cuddling close to them, after enjoying a few short hours of coitus. Riley wore a smile as she glanced between her lovers, watching them all sleep peacefully calmed her greatly and helped ease the tension and paranoia from her body. She never felt more at peace then when she was with them. As she watched them, she found herself wondering about Boruto, and the possibility of her having her own children. The thought made her grin, and she would have continued to relish in it, if a darkened feeling didn't tear through her senses.

Riley was quick to sit up in bed. The sudden movement startled her mates awake.

" _Kurama, what is that?"_ Riley asked as she felt something evil and terrible bleed into reality. Whatever it was, it was darker then any demon she had ever encountered. Almost as if it were darkness incarnate.

"Riley, what's wrong?" Katie inquired as she and the rest of her mates noticed Riley's focused look.

"I need to go." Riley stated as she shot out of bed and threw on her clothes.

"What? Where are you going?" Katie asked as she shared a look with some of her fellow mates.

"I need to check on something. A great evil just slipped into the world. I think someone might have summoned a powerful demon. I need to go investigate it. Go let Tom and Itachi know that I'm leaving and why." Riley replied as she finished getting ready.

"Please be careful my love." Fleur said to her as the group got out of bed and started to dress.

"Always am." Riley replied as she threw a grin back at them, then quickly disappeared into **Kamui**.

All five of them stared after her. Daphne, noticing the look of concern on Kaede's face, stated aloud, "You've experienced the best of being with Riley. And this is the worst."

Kaede simply nodded, her eyes never leaving the space that Riley had just been. It took Luna placing her hand on Kaede's shoulder to draw her out of her stupor. The two shared a meaningful look before Kaede proceeded to get dressed.

- **Elsewhere** -

"Are you positive she'll be there?" A man in a dark cloak with red clouds on it, asked his compatriot.

"Yes. My man on the inside has let slip that there might be a mole in her council. She's returned to Suna to investigate it personally. The city is undermanned, and her best Shinobi are out on the front. The one tails will be easily captured." His comrade replied.

"Well then. I'll let Pain know that we're ready to begin our assault. I've been looking forward to this for a while." Deidara the Mad Bomber, stated with a vicious grin.

"Indeed. Let's get to work." Sasori of the Red Sand, replied.

- **Elsewhere** -

Riley emerged from **Kamui** in a place she had been before during her hunts as Ralael. She was currently standing atop a massive skyscraper in New York City.

" **It's here… I can feel it. We need to find this thing and put it down."** Kurama growled. Whatever this demon was, it's power was massive. It was exactly concentrated but it seemed to connect to all of the darkness around it. Whatever it was, it had the potential to cause a major catastrophe.

"Right." Riley stated as she activated her **Byagukan** and began to scan the city. Darkness permeated everything. This demon's presence was unmistakable. It didn't take long for Riley to trace it to it's source, and when she did, she found her eyes on a man in a dark trench coat, with long dark hair. He was waiting for a subway train.

"Well… let's go hunting." Riley cracked her neck and dropped down into the city. While not a major threat now, every single one of her demonic senses told her that this thing was a major threat and that meant she needed to deal with it now. I mean she had literally felt it's awakening from the opposite side of the planet. She wasn't going to take any chances, she'd find this thing quickly and deal with it.

 **-To Be Continued-**

 ***It's a line from 'We Were Soldier'. a very good war movie for anyone who enjoys them.**

 _ **Alright guys, sorry it took so long. A lot happened in this chapter so I hope you all followed along decent enough. Let me know how you liked it and again, sorry it took so long. I know it should be pretty obvious who that was the Riley was looking at, hope you're all looking forward to it. Enjoy, and Ja Ne!**_


	81. Chapter 72

**Alright time for the next chapter. I hope it was obvious just who the demon was that Riley was hunting. Anyway, for those wondering, the poll will stay open for a little while longer and when it closes I want you all to remember that it was more of a guide to help me pick a group of characters that would fit well together. What that means is that the top picks will be highly considered but the poll isn't the see all end all, of the decision. I'll be picking characters from all over the poll, many will be at the top but there will be others spread out to help accommodate. I have tried to come up with good stories for most of them, so please understand that my choices had to do with flow and how I could incorporate certain characters and stories without breaking my own AU, so please no whining about someone not getting picked.**

 **Broken Angel**

Chapter 72

" _ **Sheep."**_ The demonic voice whispered in Jackie Estacado's mind. Jackie was currently riding the subway train, he was on his way to have a 'conversation' with Dutch Oven Harry, his fucking mob boss uncle's top drug peddler.

Standing around him were numerous people just going about their average day. None of them knew they were currently riding in the subway with an Italian mobster. Let alone did they know that, that mobsters had a fucking demonic voice in his head and the ability to draw out demonic power. An ability that had only been awakened recently.

Jackie himself had no clue where any of these crazy abilities had come from, and quite frankly, he didn't give a shit right now. All he knew was that he needed to send a message to his fucking uncle, and these crazy powers would help greatly in that regard.

The subway car came to a stop as a voice announced that they had arrived at their destination. Jackie stepped off the train and headed towards the exit to the station. As soon as he passed by an opening under the stairs leading out, a hand shot out of the darkness and pulled him into the shadows.

Jackie's first instinct was to pull a gun on whomever had grabbed him but he soon found his gun and the hand holding it, pinned to the wall. His eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness and he found himself pinned to the wall by a woman. She was about as tall as he was, and her eyes were purple and had some freaky fucked up pattern in them.

" _ **Monster...**_ " The voice hissed in his mind.

"Who the fuck are you?" Jackie hissed out as he tried and failed to physically overpower the woman. She had one hand to his throat and the other holding his hand that held his gun. This left him with a free hand, which he used to try and push her off of him but to no avail. It was like he was trying to shove a concrete pillar. She didn't budge at all.

"You're not a demon. You're not even a magical..." The woman noted, her voice carrying a distinct British accent.

"The fuck did you say?" Jackie growled out as he felt the dark power begin to bubble within him.

"I can feel it. It's so strong that it blocked out your humanity. You're a host. Summoning demons is a big 'no, no' in my world. You better have a damn good reason for bringing that thing into this world." The woman stated as the hand around his wrist tightened and Jackie felt the bones begin to crack under the pressure.

"Fuck, you know about this fucking thing inside me? I have no earthly clue what the fuck it is or where it came from. It just showed up all of a sudden." Jackie growled out through gritted teeth.

The woman stared him in the eyes for several moments. She must have believed him because her crushing grip loosened a bit.

"You say this thing just appeared? That you have no idea how it got there? If you're telling the truth then you've probably been possessed by a demon. The question is, where did it come from?" The strange woman mused.

"So this fucking things a demon? Well, good to know. I hope Paulie finds enjoyment in me using it to rip his men apart." Jackie muttered.

"You don't wanna do that. This thing inside of you is feeding off of the darkness and chaos around it. If you have some manner of control over it, then it hasn't fully possessed you. You need to get rid of it, using it in the manner you described will only make it stronger." Riley stated as she eased off of him crossed her arms over her chest.

" _ **Don't listen to it Jackie."**_ The Darkness whispered, though Jackie noted that it was almost like the woman heard it too as her eyes narrowed after it spoke.

"Look lady, I'll take what you've said under advisement. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to meet a business partner for a meeting." Jackie stated with a glare as he straightened his long dark coat and backed away from Riley.

"That thing is a powerful demon. You may have control over it now, but that wont be true for much longer. I can help you, if you'll let me, but you'll have to be willing. Otherwise, when that thing takes you over, I'll have to kill it and you." Riley warned as she slowly followed him as he backed away from her out from under the stairs.

"I don't know if this shit is a gift or a curse, but right now, it's what I need to get a little payback. I need to make a certain fat fuck, feel the pressure, and I'm gonna use this newfound power to do it. If you've got a problem with me killing mobsters, then we'll settle that later, but for now, I've got to go." Jackie continued talking until he was out from under the stairs. He stared at her figure for several moments, her glowing purple eyes watching him ominously from the shadows.

Jackie backed away from her for several more moments before turning and walking off. He threw glances over his shoulder every so often to see if he was being followed but it didn't seem that the strange woman after him.

Riley stood in the shadows, her **Byakugan** blazing, as she followed the Italian Mobster with her eyes.

" **That thing's power is gigantic. It's not nearly as dense as ours but it's spread out, almost like it encompasses everything around us. I've never seen anything like it."** Kurama noted.

" _You're right. Whatever that thing was, it wasn't a normal demon. It felt ancient. Far older then anything we've ever faced."_ Riley thought back as she watched Jackie Estacado exit the subway, out onto the streets.

Riley quickly decided to follow him, but kept her distance. She moved to the rooftops and watched the mobster with her **Byakugan**. The man quickly made his way to a nearby building which seemed to be some sort of meat packaging plant. Inside, Riley spotted dozens of men, each one armed with at least a pistol. It quickly clicked in her mind, that this was some sort of mob stronghold.

Riley watched from a nearby rooftop as the demon manifested from the mobster's back. This demon took the form of a mass of shadows with a dozen or so long black tentacles emerging from the shadows. It also took the form of twin demonic serpents, with massive razor sharp teeth and glowing red eyes. These two serpents hung by Jackie's side and watched the surrounding area. When he called forth the demon's power, Jackie Estacado's eyes also began to a glow an eerie yellow.

When the demon emerged Riley felt it's power connect to everything around it. Everything bathed in shadows was tied to it's power almost instantly.

" **It's a demon of Darkness. Interesting."** Kurama noted earning a nod of agreement from Riley.

The two watched as Jackie utilized this demon to infiltrate the building and commence a slaughter of those inside. Riley watched as bullets seemed to impact an invisible shield of darkness around the man, and protect him from damage. She watched as the tentacles lashed out, spearing men and light sources shrouding the area further into darkness. And she watched as the serpents fed on the hearts of those that died. The heart was the vessel for the soul, so in essence it was devouring their souls.

The hitman himself was a capable warrior. He was an excellent marksman and quick on the draw. Within about twenty minutes he had cleared the whole building of enemy mobsters. Once he was finished he went to work setting fire to a massive storage of cash hidden in one of the coolers. It seems this was where the local mob stores some of it's funds.

Riley continued to watch as the demon wielding hitman, finished his work in destroying mob funds.

She was immensely curious about this demon that inhabited the mobster. It was powerful. Incredibly powerful. But it's power was spread out, almost like it encompassed the entirety of the world. It was an odd feeling, but at the same time, it was curious. If this demon was a demon of darkness then it could draw power from darkness itself. However, this thing seemed to be connected to all darkness at once, or at least all darkness on the Earth. If it were connected to all Darkness at once that would mean that it had created the darkness. Which would mean this demon was one of the first to ever visit Earth. If all the darkness of the Earth was tied to it's power then this demon was millions of years old, maybe even billions.

Those thoughts were quite interesting. She definitely wanted to know more. So with that thought in mind, she continued to follow the mobster. He quickly scouted the building for any survivors or any documents of interest, then he pulled the demon back into his body and exited back out onto the streets. He quickly returned to the subway and boarded a train. Riley followed from the rooftops, using her **Byakugan** to keep and eye on the subway train.

It took about twenty-five minutes to reach his intended destination. Riley watched from a distance as the hitman made his way through the crowds and eventually stumbled upon a man who looked to have been severely beaten. He quickly ran to this man and the two exchanged words. The hitman then made a dash for the exit.

Riley watched him hit the streets and make his way for a nearby building which had been burned down. There were a few gangsters nearby which were quickly dispatched by the demon wielding gunman. He then entered into the burned down building and from the nearby signs Riley could discern that it was an orphanage.

She watched as Jackie Estacado cut his way through the horde of mobsters laying in wait, within the orphanage. He utilized the power of the Dark demon with extraordinary precision and cut down dozens of men in his path.

Riley was quickly able to discern what he was looking for when he spotted three people waiting in a room on the opposite side of the building. Two of these people were men and they both emanated with darkness. One looked like a much fatter version of your stereotypical Italian crime boss, while the other was a cop, probably the mob boss's chief enforcer. The third person in the room was a woman, she was sitting in a chair in the center of the room being watched closely by the cop. Her hands were bound behind her back, and she looked frightened.

Riley made a guess that she was either a sister, wife or lover to Jackie, due to his ferocity in trying to reach her.

She watched with keen interest as, after a few moments, Jackie arrived to the room. The only thing halting his advance was a single door, with a window in it. As he approached the door, the demon emerged from his back and restrained him from advancing.

Right then, he was noticed by those within the room, and the mobster quickly pulled the woman to her feet and started to chide Jackie.

The fat man said something that caused the woman to headbutt him. He quickly stumbled away with a bloody nose while the cop backhanded the woman. Riley could see Jackie struggling with all his might, to escape the grasp of the demon and aid the woman but it held strong, forcing him to watch what was about to happen.

The fat gangster quickly recovered and grabbed the woman, dragging her to her feet and pressing her face against the glass window of the door separating her from Jackie.

He then placed his gun to the back of her head, said something to Jackie, and pulled the trigger. The woman died instantly and Jackie let out a scream of anguish and rage as the Dark demon finally released him and attacked the window, breaking it, and causing both men to begin fleeing.

At that moment, Riley chose to act, she quickly descended through the building using her Intangibility, and landed right in front of the cop who was leading the retreat. He ran right into her, and before he could get him bearings she shoved her hand through his chest.

Right then the fat mobster made it around the corner and watched as she tossed the crooked cop's body to the floor.

"What the Fuck!? Who the fuck are you!?" The mobster demanded as he raised his revolver to her. In response, one of her tails shot out and sliced through his arm, severing it midway through the forearm.

He let out a scream of pain and fell to the floor clutching at his severed stump. Blood pumped out of it as Riley grabbed him and dragged him back into the room where Jackie was cradling the woman's body in his arms and weeping.

Jackie glanced up at her, right as she tossed the fat mobster in front of him. One of her tails then shot forward right as the fat mobster was looking up at Jackie, and speared him through the back of his head. The tail emerged from his mouth, where the tentacles on the end, unfolded and wrapped around the fat man's head. Then, with utter ease, the tentacles flexed and ripped the gangster's head in half from the back.

The fat man fell to the floor with blood and brains dripped from his split skull. Riley quickly passed his body and stood over Jackie and his woman.

He slowly brought his eyes to meet hers, and when they locked eyes, Riley could see nothing but pain and anguish within.

"I warned you. Humans should not wield the power of demons. All it does is cause problems." Riley sniped as the Dark demon emerged from Jackie's back and growled at her. Seeing from her earlier spying that it had an aversion to light, Riley quickly manifested a powerful **Lumos** spell in her hand, which shattered the beast and caused it to disappear.

"You want to kill me and take this thing? Go ahead. My reason to live died with her." Jackie muttered as his eyes fell to the woman in arms.

Right about then the demon tried to re-emerge, only for Riley to use another **Lumos** , to banish it again.

"You want to get rid of it? Truly? Then I will take it from you. But… in order for this to work, you're gonna need something to fight for. If I kill you, it'll just disappear into the ether and manifest somewhere else. It's anchored to you now, so I need you alive in order to retrieve it. And for that, I need you to fight for your own soul." Riley stated as she started to flash through handsigns.

"My soul died with her. I don't care about living any more." The man stated, his words carried a hallowness to them that Riley could only guess would be present in her own voice if she ever lost those she loved with all of her heart.

Finishing up her handsigns, she used **Rinne Rebirth** , and recalled the woman's soul from death.

Jackie wasn't even paying attention to Riley and was completely stunned when a greenish light flew into his girlfriend's body and the hole in her head quickly vanished.

"Jackie…?" The woman muttered as her eyes fluttered open.

"Jenny!" Jackie shouted back in disbelief, as he reached up and touched at her face. She locked eyes with him and smiled before closing her eyes and drifting into the realm of unconsciousness. For a moment Jackie began to fear that he had lost her again, but the gentle rising and falling of her chest signified that she was very much alive.

"She'll live. And she'll wake up in a few hours. If you want to be with her, then you're going to need to fight for your very soul because I guarantee this will not be pleasant." Riley stated, drawing his attention to her.

"You… you saved her. You brought her back to me." Jackie stated as he gently rested Jenny on the floor and rose to his feet. "You want this thing? You can have it."

Riley allowed a smirk to spread across her face. She couldn't help but wonder if this was the same determination and force of will she reflected when dealing with her mates. She hoped so. This guy may have been a mobster, but he had his morals and that woman, Jenny, she was his light. Jackie Estacado was not so different from Riley, it seemed.

Riley allowed herself a moment of thought before stepped towards Jackie. The action caused the Dark demon to shoot forth from his back to try and bite at her, but she quickly caught both the serpents with her tails.

"This is going to hurt. It's going to hurt a lot. Focus on your future with her, and you'll survive." Riley stated as she placed her hand on his chest and forced her magic into his very soul.

Jackie seized up as he felt a burning pain, spear through his chest. That pain seemed to course through his very being, and if felt like time itself had slowed to a halt.

Riley felt her way through the mobster's soul, and eventually came upon the boiling blackness that was the Darkness itself. She closed in one the demon and it quickly lashed out at her magic. Much to both of their surprise, when it lashed out at her magic, it faded through it.

Both were completely stunned for several reasons. The greatest of which was that the only reason one's magic would refuse to harm someone was if the person truly cared for them or held a deep bond with them. Neither demon knew the other, so there was no reason their magic shouldn't be able to strike at one another.

The two demons were suddenly tense around one another as they reached out with their magic. When their magic came into contact with each other it flowed through them with ease. This could only mean that there magic shared a vast number of similarities, which shouldn't be possible. While Riley was contemplating this, the Darkness chose to make a move, feeling the ease of which it's magic flowed with Riley's it jumped from Jackie's body into hers through the magical connection that acted like a bridge.

"Shit/ _Shit/_ _ **Shit!**_ " Riley said and thought along with Kurama. Riley quickly retreated into her mindscape, intent on stopping the Darkness before it began to attack her mind or soul. What she found though, surprised her.

She found a pitch black mass of shadows, held in place by the Gravemind's tentacles to prevent it from escaping and interacting with her mind.

The Gravemind seemed to be able to hold the Darkness in place which was surprising since Riley herself hadn't even been able to interact with it, moments ago.

Riley quickly advanced on The Darkness, the Gravemind's tentacles parting just enough for her to reach it. The opening provided and avenue of attack for the Darkness and one of it's serpent like tentacles, shot through it, teeth gnashing in an attempt to take Riley's face off.

Riley caught the serpent when it was mere inches from her face and locked eyes with the snarling serpent.

"Are you afraid?" Riley inquired as a ball of hellfire appeared in her hand and the creature let out a startled and fearful growl. It obviously recognized the lethal flames and knew of what it could do. Riley wasn't certain if her hellfire would be strong enough to kill this creature, but it would definitely do some semi-permanent damage.

" **I** **FEAR NOTHING!"** The Demon snarled telepathically while the serpent hissed at her and tried to shake loose from her grip.

Riley allowed a devilish smirk to spread across her face as she took on her demonic form. Her wings sprung forth from her back in a burst of feathers, fire, and lightning. As her horns emerged and her tails lengthened Riley felt the serpent relax. For a moment she thought it was submitting as it felt her power.

"You are strong, but you've spread your power out too much. Without it, you cannot hope to defeat me." Riley said with a smirk, but the creature didn't react. The serpent didn't have eyes, only glowing yellow orbs where it's eyes should have been, but for some reason she felt like it was looking at her wings.

"Do you recognize me? I have been making a bit of a name for myself recently." Riley inquired when she felt it staring at her.

" **You… I've seen you. Seen you in my dreams..."** The Creature whispered.

"What?" Riley asked with confusion. She then spotted movement as a pitch black tentacle broke from the mass and passed through the Gravemind's grip. The tentacle was holding something that made Riley's heart stop. It was a feather. A pitch black feather, that glowed with unholy red flames.

The tentacle brought the feather right up to Riley and she reached out to touch it, her eyes wide with disbelief the whole time.

As her fingers grazed the feather, she felt her magic connect with it. It wasn't a fake. It was hers.

" **Mother..."** The Darkness whispered almost sounding curious yet at the same time lonely.

"You're… You're one of mine. Gods..." Riley whispered in disbelief as she brought hers hands up to the serpent's face and locked eyes with it.

The two stared deep into one another's eyes as the Gravemind released the Darkness from it's entrapment. Kurama watched from nearby equally as surprised by this turn of events. He watched, as Riley gently rested her forehead to the dark serpents own, and he felt more then saw the two interact mentally.

Riley pressed her mind into it's as it did the same, both mother and child opening their minds to each other. Riley found herself flying through the earliest memories of her child. She saw darkness, and for a long time, only darkness.

She watched in utter disbelief and deep seated sadness, as her poor child was forced to float through the cosmos alone. He stayed there for so long he lost his sense of self, his feelings, his emotions. He came very close to becoming nothing.

Then one day, dust began to gather, and the Darkness watched. It was the first thing to ever happen in the nothingness of it's reality. The Darkness watched for what felt like eons as the dust gathered, and gathered, and gathered, until eventually it burst into blinding light.

The light was so bright and painful for the creature that had only ever known darkness. So it sought shelter behind thick layers of dust, and yet it continued to watch as the bright light took the form of a star, and the dust gathered into planets, and then over eons life began to grow on one of them.

To Riley's utter amazement, she realized that the reason why this child of hers was so powerful was because he was a full demon, born from her womb. And he had been sent back to the beginning of time. The reason why it felt like all of the darkness around was connected to him, was because it was. In his loneliness he lost his physical body, and became the darkness and when the sun burst into being, he became that which lived in shadow.

Riley was amazed. Her child was an aspect. It was the darkness that existed everywhere. It was the first demon to ever walk the earth, and was at the very least, several billion years old, possibly far older, since it existed before the sun even burst into being.

She watched his life, and watched as he interacted with the things that grew on the Earth. She watched as he played with the various life forms, learning to hunt and fight from the ancient beasts of the world. She watched as he taught ancient primates to carve weapons, and harness fire, and fight. And she watched with utter disbelief as her child taught the first humans how to fight, and how to kill. The Darkness taught mankind how to wage war.

All throughout history, the Darkness sowed conflict. It was the first Demon, to ever live on the Earth.

Kurama watched the two interact and view each others lives. It was an occurrence that would have taken a normal person eons, but for a demon, it occurred in a moment. Kurama could view some of what Riley was seeing, and so he understood just what was going on.

This Darkness was a child of Riley's though unlike Elizabeth or Eleanor, it was born from Riley herself. It was a child she had carried in another time, in another life. It was a full demon, the child of a full powered Riley. It didn't surprise him in the least to know that a demon of this level of power was Riley's child. The Darkness held power throughout the world. It had a lot of raw power but it was spread out and it penetrated all things living and non living. Wherever darkness existed, the Darkness held some influence. It all of it's power were to be gathered, Kurama had no doubt that this demon would be at least as powerful as himself, maybe even more so, but without it's power gathered together, the Darkness was about as strong as a Devil. It held power, but it wasn't godlike in the sense that it could annihilate you with a mere thought like Riley or Kurama.

No it's power came from it being an omnipresent thing, existing in all dark places at once.

Kurama watched the two interact and he knew they were bonding. It was a difficult thing for him to understand but he knew why. Kurama had been taught how to love by Hagoromo, but being a demon, meant that Kurama only had a set of emotions.

If asked, Kurama would say that he loved Riley. Just as he loved his father, just as he loved his siblings, both human and demon. And if asked why he loved them, his explanation would make sense to most people. However… to those who truly knew how a demon 'felt' they'd tell you that it was actually impossible for a demon to feel love.

Riley was a unique exception because she was born human, but demons most often didn't possess the capacity to love, in the way that humans loved. If you asked someone who actually knew a lot about demons, they'd tell you that Kurama didn't actually love people like he said he did. His explanation may have made it sound that way, but he didn't actually feel the same way humans did when he felt love.

It was a difficult concept to understand for someone who wasn't a demon and hadn't studied them for years. Kurama knew that Riley would love The Darkness as her child and she would care for it and protect it with her life, as she did all of her children, but he also knew that the Darkness would love her because she was it's mother, but it wouldn't love her like Eleanor or Elizabeth did.

What the Darkness felt for Riley, could only really be tied to something like a wolf pup and it's mother. Or say a fawn with it's mother. It needed Riley, and it yearned for her attention, but it didn't love in the same way humans did. It was like the affection a dog showed it's master. Yes, you could argue that your dog loves you, but it doesn't actually love you like you love it. To the dog, you are family, you are a member of it's pack. It will protect you and stand by you because you are family. That is what love meant to it.

Kurama knew that just like all demon's the Darkness would be much the same, with it's own unique interpretation of those feelings. It would come to care for Riley in it's own unique way, but to most people, they wouldn't be able to truly understand it. It was at this moment that Kurama began to wonder if Riley would ever truly understand it either. She was a demon now but so many of her perceptions were still human.

He wondered.

Regardless. Kurama felt the two finish viewing each others memories and learning of each others lives. He watched the two intently, wondering what was going to happen next.

"You need not worry anymore my child. I will help you build a body of your own. You don't need to live in those worthless vessels any longer." Riley stated as she caressed the serpent lovingly, much like Luna would with Riley's various monsters.

" **I need no other. With you, our power shall be unmatched. With you, all of the world shall fear my power. Together, our enemies will fall before us."** The darkness intoned as the shadowy dark mass advanced on Riley, whom looked contemplative for a moment before offering a kind smile.

"Then I will serve as your host. And with the two of us united, the world will tremble at our power." Riley replied with a smile, as the Darkness reached her and seeped into her body.

Kurama watched and felt as the Darkness fused with Riley's soul. She became the new host for it's power and when it entered into her being, Kurama felt something fundamentally shift throughout the whole of the Earth.

The process was quick, as Darkness seeped into every pour on Riley's body, infusing into her very being. She felt her power swell, then expand, touching all things in the world. For a moment, her mind filled with a billion voices, then silence.

It only took a few moments for the Darkness to fuse itself to it's mother's soul. This would be the first time in all of history it had taken a female host. It seemed fitting that such a host would be it's mother.

Kurama watched as dark mists swirled around Riley's body flowing through her and around her. He watched as her entire mindscape went dark, and for several moments all light faded and he was bathed in blackness. Then a chuckle was heard, that chuckle grew in strength until it was full blown laughter.

The world faded back into being and Kurama found that Riley's tranquil mindscape had changed slightly. It still looked the same, the only real different was that now great clouds eclipsed a setting sun, bathing the landscape in eirie shadows and orange light. ( **Imagine The Otherworld from the original Darkness in terms of Lighting.)**

Riley now stood laughing to herself, flowing around her feet were eight tails, and Kurama found his eyes widening in surprise. He hadn't felt a surge of power, and she shouldn't have been that close to ascending.

" **Where the hell did that thing come from?"** Kurama asked as he gestured to her eighth tail.

"Our powers have been united and much of the darkness around myself has been drawn in. He an I aren't separate being like you and I, our magic is now one and the same. Two souls within one mind. Mother and child bound together, as it was always meant to be." Riley replied as the Darkness emerged from all around her.

Instead of coming from her back like it did with Jackie, the Darkness instead began to emerge from the shadows all around her. Dark tendrils rose from the ground by the dozens, within moments over two hundred dark tentacles swayed around her, some small and thin, only a few meters long, while others were as thick as trees and nearly a hundred feet in length. Mixed among the dark tendrils were dozens of serpents like the two that Jackie had possessed, some baring similarities to them, while others looked different. Each Serpent had it's own unique features, either with more eyes, a different shaped mouth, teeth meant for crushing instead of slicing, things like that. The serpents also had a mild change in their eye color and color burning within their bodies. It was now the same purple hue that Riley's **Rinne Sharingan** held.

It seemed that with access to Riley's power, the Darkness no longer needed to manifest from her body. It could use her power to manifest anywhere around her, and possibly even further.

" **So… the two of you fusing your powers allowed you to ascend to the eighth tail. This means you only have one more to go."** Kurama noted.

"Yeah. Can you believe this Kurama? It had slipped my mind that my children could also appear in the present or even in the years to come. I've been so focused on this war and other things that I completely ignored the fact that my own children could be out there right now, waiting. Just like the Darkness." Riley replied.

" **Yeah… I'd forgotten about that too."** Kurama said with a nod.

After a few moments of pondering Riley slipped out of her mindscape, with a happy grin on her face. She spotted Jackie on his knees breathing heavily and looking like he'd just been gut punched.

Riley knew the mobster would be alright since the Darkness didn't hold much of it's power within itself, so it didn't hurt Jackie as much as it would if it had been a bijuu.

"Well that was easier then I thought it would be. Thank you Jackie Estacado, you've given me a great gift." Riley stated with a smile as the man glanced up towards her. She smiled down at him for a moment as the Darkness emerged from the shadows beneath her feet and the lights of the room dimmed.

"I'll see you around. If I'm ever in the area, I'll look you up. Past experience has taught me that it's good to have friends in all sorts of places." Riley told him with a smirk as she turned and headed for the exit.

"You saved... Jenny's life, and you killed... that... fat fuck Paulie. You ever need anything at all… you… you just gotta ask." Jackie replied, between his deep heaving breaths.

"I'll remember that. Take care of her mobster. Love like that is very rare. So be worthy of it. And protect her with all of your might." Riley stated as she waved her hand and a dark bolt of magic rushed into him.

The power she had used was the same that she used on all those unfortunate enough to accidentally cross paths with her when she was out killing as Ralael. She had infused the mobster with an overabundance of positive energy. This would ensure that for the remainder of his life, he'd be generally lucky. In his sort of lifestyle, it paid to be lucky, so she hoped it'd be enough to shield the skilled gangster and his lover from a repeat of what had happened this night.

With that done, she departed, retracting her demonic features as she did. Having found one of her children, had filled her with a sense of elation. Feeling Jackie's love for his girl had made her miss her own mates, and on top of everything, she really wanted to satisfy a few urges that were boiling inside of her.

She felt the Darkness hum in agreement, leaning more towards the brutal side of those urges as sex didn't interest it in the least.

As she made her way through the orphanage Riley began to wonder what she should do to satiate herself. Go back to base and spend time with her mates or bond with her child and enjoy some good old fashion slaughter. She got her answer when she stepped out of the orphanage into a blinding light and the sound of shouting.

Surrounding her the exit were dozens of police cars, and nearly a hundred uniformed officers and SWAT members. Dozens of guns trained on her as she shielded her face with her hand, and her Dementor's cloak manifested around her body.

Once the hood had finished covering her face, she glanced around at the swarm of officers. They were screaming at her to drop to the floor and place her hands on her head.

For a moment she considered just leaving but a quick outreach of her senses filled her mind with the darkness of these people.

It only took her a moment to realize who these people were. They were Eddie Shrote's cronies. Eddie was the corrupt police captain that Riley had killed when she arrived at the orphanage. These were his people, she could feel their corruption, and in many cases, their unhinged minds.

A devious grin spread across her face as she released an electrical pulse from her body. The pulse shut down the cars and darkened all of the lights in the area. With that done, she allowed the Darkness to manifest around her. Dark tentacles and serpents began to emerge from the building filling the officers view with a mass of writhing tentacles and a sea of glowing purple eyes.

"Let us feast on these worthless wretches." Riley said with a grin.

" **Yes… slaughter them all..."** Her child called back with glee.

" **Wow… dickhead sure hired a lot of assholes to work for him. Hell I think he purposely ensured that every person under his command was just as fucked up as he was. Ah well, means less scolding from the ladies for killing them."** Kurama noted while Riley let out a chuckle as she nodded in agreement.

With a vicious snarl, Riley shot forward. The crowd of men and woman opened fire on her but quickly lost sight as she vanished in a burst of speed.

In an instant, she was on them.

Screams of pain and anguish tore through the crowd of corrupt officers as Riley lashed out with her claws, her tails and the Darkness itself.

Tentacles explode from the building and from all places around her, spearing those around her, her **Byakugan** blazed as she used the 360 degree vision to attack everything around her. The serpents lashed out at those around her, taking off limbs and removing heads with their powerful jaws and razor sharp teeth. To anyone watching, it almost looked like Riley was dancing, the elegant movement as she spun through the crowd, over vehicles and between the bursts of gunfire.

The sea of deadly serpents and tentacles ripped through the crowd, biting and gnashing and tearing until nothing was left.

Utilizing one of the Kaguya clans battle dances, plus her insane reach with her tails and The Darkness tentacles, ensured that she utterly devastated the group of corrupt psychopathic cops in mere moments.

By the time she was finished with her dance, no more than a handful of people were left alive.

She slowly began to pinpoint on the last remaining survivors and began approaching them as the Darkness serpents shot out and devoured the hearts of those around her.

The four remaining cops could only back away in terror as she walked towards them, her glowing red eyes, along with the darkness emanating from around her, and her pitch black cloak made her an unholy sight to behold.

She closed in on them, ready to finish them off, when suddenly a wall of green energy appeared between them, and around the cops pushing the darkness away and separating Riley from her targets.

" **What the fuck is that?"** Kurama asked as Riley stared at the green bubble of energy with confusion. Her eyes drifted along it to one of it's corners where she spotted a rope of energy feeding into the wall. She followed it to it's source which turned out to be a man hovering in the air.

This man had dark skin, and wore a skin tight black and green bodysuit. His eyes glowed with green energy, and the rope of green power led right to a ring he held on his right hand. With Riley's eyes, she could see the massive power within the ring. It was vast and seemed to be tied to his emotions. Much like a demon could do naturally, Riley, with the help of the **Rinne Sharingan/Byakugan** , could tell that the ring was producing power from this guys emotions.

"Who the fuck are you?" Riley asked after a moment.

The man's reply was to glare at her as he hovered in the air. He then shot a glance over at the handful of cops and told them to run.

Riley's gaze turned to the fleeing sycophants, though before she could pursue them, the man hovered down and stood before her. His cold, radiant eyes focused entirely on her.

"You seem upset." Riley noted with a smirk.

"After the amount of death you've caused today, I'm more then upset." The man replied, his voice carrying authority to it.

"Sorry to hear that." Riley replied with a shrug.

"I'm only going to say this once. Surrender now, and I may show you mercy." The man stated as he aimed his one ring of power at her, like he was ready to fire a beam from it.

Riley stared at him for a moment, then to the dead bodies around her. She then grimaced. "Eh… fuck..."

It didn't take a genius to guess that this strange guy seemed to think she had been responsible for all of the bloodshed that had occurred here. I mean she did kill these corrupt cops, though he probably thought she also destroyed the orphanage and killed all those inside. Then there was also Jackie's rampage at the meat packaging plant, so he probably thought that was her as well.

"You're under arrest. Surrender now, and I wont hurt you." He demanded as his ring began to glow.

" **Why is he even giving you a chance? I mean you just turned like sixty people into a pile of limbs."** Kurama inquired.

"Morality." Riley noted with a smirk, before dashing at the strange man with extreme speed. He had just enough time to form a barrier between himself and her before she made it too him and drove her fist hard into the greenish energy. A shockwave emanated out from the impact and the man was sent sliding back with a curse.

Riley quickly dashed towards him, ready to lay into him with her fists, he quickly formed a wall around himself made of that same green energy. She easily passed through it with her intangibility and drove her first into his face sending him flying back into a building.

He quickly stumbled to his feet, dazed and confused. He shook his head several times in order to regain focus, by the time he was able to, Riley was on him again. Using his ring to form a barrier around his body, he deflected several of her punches. Each one put an enormous strain on his barriers and he immediately began to backpedal away from Riley as she drove strike after strike into him, moving too fast and with too much skill and precision for him to be able to dodge.

Thinking quickly, the man released anblast of energy from his ring, right into Riley's chest sending her flying back several meters.

"That sure is an interesting toy you've got there. Where'd you get it?" Riley inquired as the two began to circle one another, the darkness encircling the two filling the surrounding area with dark tentacles and serpents.

"That is none of your concern. You'll pay for all the people you've killed today." The man snarled as he aimed his ring at her and glared. He kept his focus on her, but his ears were open for any attack by the surrounding mass of tentacles and serpents.

"Hey, the only people I've killed today were these worthless cunts." Riley countered.

"Worthless? These were police officers! Protectors of the innocent! And you butchered them like they were nothing!" The man snarled in reply his eyes lighting up in an emerald blaze.

"These 'things' weren't police officers. They may have had badges but they were furthest from protectors. What you see here is the destitute ruins of the mobs police connections. These men and woman were stationed around this orphanage to keep people from getting in while the mob conducted it's business. Each one of them is no better then the criminals they claim to fight. If anything, these people are worse. They're an insult to the title of law enforcement. Look into their lives and histories, you'll find that each one was worse than the next. You watch… give it a week, maybe two, and you'll start seeing the lives of this cities people improving. These people were part of the problem." Riley replied. The only reaction this got from the man was a slight narrowing of his eyes. Riley couldn't tell if he believed her or not, and that ring of his projected a barrier around his body that blocked magic. She couldn't read his mind without punching through it.

"Are you trying to say that what you did here was right?" The man demanded, his eyes locked on her.

"'Right' is a matter of perspective. To you, they should have all rot in prison for their crimes. To me, this was the fate they earned. Now they'll never hurt anyone ever again, and those who seek to follow in their footsteps will have damn good reason to take pause. I don't expect you to understand or accept it. But that's how it is." Riley stated as she fell out a battle stance and turned away from him.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" He demanded as energy burst from his ring and formed a cage around her.

"I'm leaving. You're no criminal, so I don't feel the need to tear you limb from limb. And you haven't done anything to piss me off, so I'm just gonna go. Hopefully we never meet again." Riley replied as the darkness faded away and she vanished in a flash, earning a startled look from the man.

She reappeared on a rooftop nearby and looked down at the man. He seemed startled by her disappearance and kept his guard up as he surveyed the area.

A dark serpent rose from her shadow and hovered by her side watching the strange man as well. Both eyed him curiously.

" **Why didn't you kill him?"** The darkness inquired through their newly established mental link.

"Because the only thing I care about, is protecting that which is precious to me. He's not a killer, or at the very least, he tries his hardest to obey the law and let his view of justice prevail. He's not a threat to me. But he is a threat to those who threaten my loved ones. So I'll leave him be, and let him fight against criminals in his own way. At the very least he'll draw their attention away from me and mine." Riley replied out loud. The darkness let out a hum of acknowledgment, not really caring either way, mostly just asking out of curiosity.

" **What now Riley?"** Kurama inquired.

"We go back to base. I want to see my ladies and let them know what I've found. Then I 'really' want to keep killing things." Riley answered earning a growl of satisfaction from her child.

This brought a smile to her face. She was always eager to earn praise or joy from her children though it was still a bit off. Eleanor was much easier as she spent a lot of time with Riley, her mates, and her grandparents, learning from all of them. She was like a sponge, so eager to learn and understand new things. Elizabeth was a bit more reserved. Riley still frightened her to a degree, though she tried her best not to shy away when Riley chose to spend time with her. Awkward would be the best way to describe their relationship. Elizabeth spent most of her time with the medical teams, learning how to use magic and more importantly, how to use it to heal things. She was coming along quite well, and her immense knowledge of biology and human anatomy from years of study in her tower, aided her in this endeavor.

Still though, Riley enjoyed making them happy, so she quickly disappeared in a flash, leaving the weary and paranoid Green Lantern to continue scanning his surroundings for several more minutes. ( **Yes that was John Stewart from Justice League animated. See the end of the chapter for a brief explanation of his appearance, and also yes, this is my way of confirming Raven as a future child and setting her up.)**

- **Back at Sinnon** -

Riley arrived in mid day and grimaced at the sudden brightness. It still threw her off slightly to go from one end of the planet to the other, especially when one was bathed in darkness and the other experiencing high noon.

"Ma'am." A few legionaries greeted her as she made her way through the camp. She offered them nods as they went about their work. She quickly headed for her personal tent, eager to speak to her mates about what she had found while she was away.

As Riley advanced she found her senses stretching into the tents around her. She could feel the life-force of every being in the camp, along with their emotions. With her new connection to the Darkness, she now held access to it's ability to see into the hearts of all people. Not only could she feel people's emotions, but she could feel their desires and their wants, she could almost look at a person and see their darkest secrets. An ability like that, she was sure was well within her grasp, she need only to learn it.

Eventually she made it to her tent where she found Luna. The blonde haired seer was taking a nap on the bed. Riley smiled at her and quickly crossed the room and crawled into bed next to her lover.

Luna's eyes blinked open as she felt Riley wrap her arms around her. "Welcome back." Luna stated as she rolled over to face Riley, and lock eyes with her.

"Good to be back." Riley replied with a smile.

Luna stared at her for a moment then glanced around, it almost seemed like she'd noticed something curious with the world around her. She then gave Riley a curious look, "You brought something back with you, didn't you?"

Riley simply let out a chuckle, not at all surprised that Luna would be quick to pick up on her new tenant.

Riley quickly sat up, Luna quickly following and out from the shadows of the bed, came one of the serpents. It slithered up the side of the bed and across it until in was right in front of the two woman.

Luna stared at the creature, looking it right into the purplish glow that was it's eyes. She stared at it for several long moments before smiling.

"He's adorable." Luna stated earning a snort of laughter from Riley.

The serpent let out a growl not exactly liking being called adorable. This earned another snort of laughter from Riley whom then draped an arm over Luna.

"What's his name?" Luna inquired as she eyed the creature curiously.

"He doesn't really have one." Riley admitted after a moment. Since 'The Darkness' was most a title not a name.

"Hmm." Luna stared off for a moment, as if racking her brain for possible names. Riley couldn't stop the grin the spread across her face, knowing that whatever her mate chose, it would be funny.

"How about Mr. Snarltooth?" Luna inquired causing the Darkness to bristle at that and Riley to start cackling.

"It's fitting." Riley noted through her giggles.

" **You're seer is broken."** The Darkness growled out.

This caused Riley to laugh even harder, while Luna just smiled and pat the serpent on the head. It's only reply was to stare at the laughing Riley with bemusement.

"Oh my gods, that was funny." Riley stated as she wiped a tear from her eyes and sent a mental message to her mates to come back to their tent.

It was about fifteen minutes later when they all arrived and found Riley and Luna chatting on the bed.

"Welcome back." Katie greeted first, as her and her fellow mates quickly headed for the bed.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Daphne inquired, as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"Yep. Brought it home with me too." Riley replied as her mates gathered around her. They all gave her strange looks, at her reply, so Riley chose that moment to begin explaining.

"The demon I felt. It was one of ours. One of our children." Riley told them earning startled looks from all of them and a confused look from Kaede.

"Really?" Fleur asked.

"Yeah." Riley replied as the Darkness serpents manifested around the bed and rose up around them.

The ladies glanced around themselves, surprised, a bit frightened, but also curious.

"It's mine. It was born from me." Riley noted with a tender smile as she glanced around at the serpents and noticed all of them were looking at Kaede. "And I think I know who the father was."

All of their eyes quickly turned to Kaede whom looked completely confused by all that was going on.

Riley just proceeded to chuckle and bring her up to speed about the whole children thing. Afterwards she would explain to them how her journey had gone and about The Darkness.

At that moment, outside of the camp a white zetsu had just passed through the wards, on it's way to Riley. It knew that it couldn't make it to Riley without tripping the wards so It's intention was to trigger the wards intentionally, and get captured by the Legion, then inform her that by now the Kazekage had probably been captured and was about to have her Bijuu removed.

The White zetsu stepped around a corner as it heard people approaching. A bright light shined on it, and for a moment it assumed people had arrived. The light then turned red and a blaring noise was let out. Then gunfire filled the air, and it was suddenly riddled with a bullets. The white Zetsu fell to the ground just as Legionaries made it to him.

"What the fuck is that thing?" One of them asked.

"I don't know, but it walked right into that turrets sight-lines." Another replied.

"Seal it up, we'll take it back to base and inform the commanders." The leader of the squad noted as he scanned the area, looking for other potential threats.

The group quickly returned to camp and informed Tom about what had happened. They unsealed the White Zetsu clone to show him what they had found.

As luck would have it, Madara was in the tent at that time and recognized the clone.

"You know what this thing is Lord Madara?" Tom inquired as the two men stared down at the clone's corpse.

"It's a White Zetsu clone. A piece of Riley's spy in the Akatsuki. What was it doing here though?" Madara inquired as he sent a mental message to Riley.

In a flash she appeared next to him.

"What the fuck happened?" Riley asked.

"Welcome back. It triggered the wards, but before men could get there to apprehend it, it walked right in front of a machine gun turret and was killed. I have no idea what it could possibly want." Tom replied. Neither of them knew that Riley had made it back to camp yet, but with the **Hiraishin** she was able to cross the planet in an instance so it didn't surprise them about how quickly she had arrived.

"Do you think it was spying for Akatsuki?" Riley asked.

"No, I think Zetsu needed to tell us something." Madara replied as he flashed through handsigns and tried to summon Zetsu. A poof of smoke billowed up, but instead of Zetsu appearing, nothing did.

"What do you suppose that means?" Riley asked, as Madara stared at the empty space with a calculating glare.

"Trouble." Was Madara's reply.

- **Meanwhile** -

Several vibrant translucent figures stood in a dark cave, each was standing on the fingertip of a massive statue. Floating between them was the body of the Kazekage, surrounded by dark energy as demonic Youki drained from her body and into the statue.

With the use of a portkey, Deidare and Sasori were able to instantly transport to their base, immediately after Deidara finished his battle with the Kazekage. This ensured that there was no trail to follow, and there was no way for anyone to find them. They had just started the ritual, so it would be three days before they were finished. Still though, without a trail to follow, no one would ever be able to find them.

- **Back at Sinnon-**

"Are you thinking the same thing that I am?" Madara asked his granddaughter.

"The only reason I can think of that would prompt Zetsu to send a clone and not come himself, was that he was participating in the sealing of one of the Bijuu." Riley replied.

"Yes, I agree. They must have caught one, and he was trying to warn us." Madara said with a nod.

Riley stood in silence for several moments, before turning to Tom, "I'm going to Suna. If we're right, the Kazekage might have been captured."

Tom nodded as she quickly headed out the door, with Madara following right behind.

"You think they were bold enough to attack the Kazekage directly?" Madara asked.

"Not if she was with her army. They're tough, but now invisible. They wouldn't attack a whole army head on, not unless it was all of them, which I doubt it was. No, if it was her, then they lured her away, and I can't think of a better place to ambush her then Suna. It's undermanned and they think they're safe so far from the conflict and surrounded by harsh deserts. It'd be the perfect place to stage a trap." Riley replied as sent a mental message to Hashirama, asking him what he was doing and if it wasn't important to return to her body.

"What happened with your demon hunt?" Madara asked during a moment of pause.

"Disperse and check out my memories, it'll take too long to explain. We need to go. Now." Riley replied, earning a nod from the man, whom quickly popped and vanished from sight. It was then that Riley felt Hashirama return to her body and she quickly entered **Kamui.** Her only thought was to make it to Suna as fast as possible and see if she was right.

If she was, and the Akatsuki had taken Gaia, she would tear the entirety of the world apart to find her.

 **-To Be Continued-**

 _ **Alright, there's the next chapter. Next one will be up soon. Hope you liked the new child, and I hope everything made sense with the Darkness. I know the intro of Green Lantern was a bit sudden but I didn't really want to focus on it. At this point in time, many of the superheroes are just starting to really emerge, so this would be only a year or two after John gets his ring, so he's still new at it, not a vet like we see in Justice League Animated. Also that is what I plan on basing a lot of my knowledge off of, I may use different concepts here or there, but that is my primary source of knowledge. I'll be using that and Teen Titans for my DC knowledge here so my apologies up from for not knowing certain things or changing things so that they fit.**_

 _ **Anyway, more on the Darkness later, and as I've mentioned it'll never really love anyone or care for anyone, but it cares for Riley because she's it's mother. It's a very instinctual thing, nothing like the love Riley feels for her friends or lovers, this is something primal and raw, that only an animal could feel or understand. The darkness will never be a good or light-hearted character and we'll see it encourage Riley to commit evil acts over the course of the story, just as others do. I hope you all enjoyed and the next chapter will be up soon. Ja Ne!**_


	82. Chapter 73

**K, so here's the next chapter for you guys. Hope you all enjoy it. :)**

 **I'd like to apologize for it taking so fucking long, my family just got finished moving to our new house and I've been spending most of my time driving back and forth for the last month, it's been taxing. I also had a bit of computer trouble that erased most of this chapter when I was almost done a week ago, so I had to rewrite it. So please, accept my most sincere of apologies, and I will try to get the next chapter out within two weeks. my plan is to get on that schedule of one every two weeks instead of one every month. Again sorry it took so long, hope this chapter makes up for it.**

 **Broken Angel**

Chapter 73

Riley emerged from **Kamui** at the gates of Suna. She was greeted by a full battle-ready contingent of about fifteen shinobi. Their sudden appearance and immediate aggression did nothing to lessen her suspicions on who the Akatsuki had gone after. If in fact that was the reason for Zetsu's attempted contact.

"Halt! Who are you?" The lead shinobi demanded as his comrades spread out around him and took battle positions.

"My name is Riley Uchiwa. I am a friend of the Kazekage and one of the commanders of the Cysgodol Legion." Riley answered.

"Wow, I didn't think lady Temari's message would reach you so fast." The lead shinobi stated with surprise as he motioned for the others to stand down.

"What? I didn't get a message. I got a tip off that the Akatsuki had made a move on one of the Jinchuriki, so I came here to see if something had happened to Gaia." Riley replied. Some of the Suna nin bristled at Riley's knowledge of their leader's status as a Jinchuriki but the head ninja simply shook his head and sighed.

"We were attacked late last night. Two Akatsuki members. One was Deidara the Mad Bomber. We think they had inside help. They managed to capture the Kazekage and disappeared. We think it was a portkey. Lady Temari thought that you might be able to help so she dispatched a messenger hawk too you a few hours ago." The lead shinobi replied.

Riley let out an angry snarl when she heard that Gaia had been taken. The Suna shinobi took a few, fearful steps back when they saw her face twist into an enraged snarl. She then locked eyes with the lead ninja.

"Take me to Temari. I'll need to know everything." She ordered. Earning a nod the lead ninja ordered two of his comrades to escort her to Temari.

With a nod the two men began leading Riley into Suna. They passed by the remains of a collapse in the stony pass that led into the hidden village. It was obvious that a trap had been left to kill those that attempted to flee the village or launch a rescue.

Riley was quickly escorted through the village. She could tell from the ruined buildings and injured people that the attack had been quite severe. Several buildings had been toppled over and the number of casualties was in the hundreds. There were also quite a few people suffering from deafness, partial blindness and burns. This was obviously the work of the Mad Bomber and his explosives.

Riley was eventually led to council chambers where a meeting was already underway. One of the men quickly entered, and for a moment Riley was left standing in the hallway. After a few moments he exited and motioned her inside.

Suna's council chambers was much smaller then Konoha's. Unlike Konoha, which had several dozen council members, Suna had eighteen. All Shinobi. Nine handled ninja matters, Nine handles civilian matters, all worked to advise and assist the Kazekage in keeping the village running. It wasn't a perfect system but in Riley's opinion it was at least better then Konoha.

"Thank goodness, you arrived so quickly." Temari stated as soon as she spotted Riley.

"I didn't get your message. I got a tip off from one of my own, that the Akatsuki had launched another attack. Gaia is one of my friends so I came to check on her first." Riley answered earning a nod of understanding from Temari.

Kankuro was also present, along with his Sensei, Baki, whom seemed to be sitting as interim Kazekage. Both of the Suna elders were there as well, though Lady Chiyo looked exhausted. If Riley's memory served her correctly, Chiyo was the best medical ninja in the village, so she was probably tired from healing those injured in the fighting.

"Alright, let's get you up to speed." Temari stated, earning a nod from her her brother and sensei. Some of the other councilman looked uncertain having Riley there but they held their tongues. It was obvious that they had already had this argument so no one said anything more.

Riley stood silently as she was given a basic rundown.

One of the their own councilman was suspected of aiding the Akatsuki in infiltrating the village. He was currently missing, and presumed to have fled during the attack. Deidara had battled Gaia and attempted to destroy the village. In an act of sacrifice, Gaia chose to shield Suna from Deidara's attack, and left herself exhausted and open to an attack that left her unconscious. It was then that Deidara collected her and disappeared in a pop. Presumably with a portkey.

While that was going on, the other Akatsuki member, presumably set traps along all of the exits from Suna to slow down pursuers, even though they would have no clue where to start looking due to the portkey.

This had all happened before dawn, so the Akatsuki had a few hour lead on them.

"Is there anything you can do to help us?" Temari asked as the explanation was finished.

Riley was silent for several moments as she listened to the explanation of what had happened. Her eyes had been closed and head slightly bowed as the whole scenario played out in her mind. It was after several long moments that Riley's eyes snapped open revealing them to be a crimson red. The sudden change in color caused many in the room to shift nervously.

"Thanks for the information." Riley stated as she turned and started walking towards the exit.

"Wait. What are you gonna do?" Temari demanded as everyone shared surprised looks when Riley chose to suddenly depart.

"I'm gonna go find my friend and bring her home." Riley answered over her shoulder. Then before anyone could stop her, she vanished in a flash.

In a burst of speed, she was outside of Suna and racing away from it. Her **Byakugan** was blazing and her emotions running high.

" **Can you feel her?"** Kurama inquired.

" _No… I can't sense her anywhere. It's almost like she's gone. Even if she were dead, I'd still be able to sense her."_ Riley noted as she headed away from the hidden village.

" **Head East. I can sense Shukaku's insanity coming from that direction. It's weak, but it's there."** Kurama ordered.

"Right." Riley stated as she picked up speed and vanished in a powerful sonicboom.

It only took her an hour to cross the desert at the speeds she was moving. As she did, she began to feel more and more of the one tails' emotions. The feeling was extremely weak. It was almost like it was dying. That worried Riley greatly, so she sped up her pursuit. Using Kurama's negative emotion sensing, she was able to trace the one tails to a cave alongside a watery valley in the Land of Rivers.

The first thing she noticed when she made it to the cave were the seals that had been placed around it, along with the massive rock blocking the entrance.

 **-Meanwhile-**

"Boss… we've got a problem." Zetsu noted.

"I know. She appeared here, and so fast. Suna must've had a way to contact her, much quicker then we thought." Pain replied, they were still performing the sealing of the one tails, but he could easily detect, Riley's energy, outside of the cave.

"How much did we get?" Kakuzu inquired.

"Over half. We still have a day and half in here, to finish the sealing." Pain replied, sounding irritated.

"How long is that on the outside?" Kisame asked.

"Five more hours. Though I doubt it'll take her that long to breach the barrier." Pain replied as he canceled the sealing technique.

"So what do you want us to do?" Deidara asked, as a grin slowly spread across his face. He was hoping to get a rematch with Riley and get revenge for her killing him.

"Retreat. We have a large portion of the one tails, and we can easily supplement it, or collect it again later. We need to figure out how she was able to sense the one tails, even within the barrier." Pain noted. He and the other Akatsuki were unaware of Kurama's ability to sense emotions.

"Sure thing boss." Deidara said with a grin as the statue poofed out of existence and the two Akatsuki members in the cave, fell to the ground.

"You ready for this, partner?" Deidara asked.

"Yes. Let's see if she's ready for round two." Sasori answered with a nod.

The two stood in silence for a few moments before Deidara and Sasori shared a look and smirked at one another. Deidara then walked over to where Gaia lay and sat on her stomach and just waited. Neither Akatsuki had the intention of running. Both had scores to settle with Riley.

- **Back outside-**

After scanning the seal configuration, and making sure that there weren't any traps, Riley activated **Kamui** and passed through the rock barrier. She found herself inside a massive dark cavern. There was very little in the room, the only noteworthy things being Deidara, and Sasori waiting in the center of the cave, and an un-moving Gaia.

"Well, looks like you made it. I didn't think you'd get here so quickly." Sasori noted.

"Yeah… I thought for sure your friend here would have the opportunity to get cold before you showed up. Heh… I guess you beat my expectations." Deidara added. He was currently sitting on Gaia's body, the mere sight of which caused Riley to snarl.

" **They should still be in the middle of the sealing process… but they're just waiting here for us. If they could sense us coming then why didn't they run. Riley, something is wrong, I'd watch out if I were you."** Kurama noted.

Riley didn't reply, her focus was entirely on Deidara. He was sitting on Gaia, like she was nothing more then a pile of garbage. The thought caused a feral growl to escape her throat as she felt her veins ignite with fire and lightning.

"Oh… she looks a little upset. I'm curious how you found us so quickly?" Sasori noted as Deidara let out a laugh and rose to his feet.

"She looks more then a little upset. She looks positively pissed." Deidara added as he dropped a small clay object and made a hand sign, causing a large rush of smoke to fill the cave.

When it cleared, A massive clay dragon stood before Riley. It was nearly forty feet long and nearly half as tall. Sasori and Deidara now stood on it's back, with Deidara holding Gaia over his shoulder.

"So… let me tell you how this is gonna work." Deidara began, with a cruel grin.

Riley was glaring at him, her eye's alight with rage and fury. Had he been a weaker man, Deidara would have been forced to his knees with the level of hate pouring from her gaze.

"I've implanted a bomb into your friend here. It activated as soon as I touched her. The only thing keeping it from blowing, is a steady stream of my chakra. If I let go of her, she dies. If you manage to kill me, she dies. If you so much as move from that spot, I'll stop the flow of chakra, and this pretty little Jinchuriki will paint the walls red." Deidara explained with a sadistic grin.

As soon as that first sentence left his mouth, Riley felt her whole body tense. It took every ounce of her very being, not to rip him to pieces. Even now, she was calling heavily upon images of her mate's in restful slumber, to calm herself. She felt anger bubbling inside of her. She had never dealt with someone so casually threatening her friends before. The worst Riley had, ever dealt with in regards to someone threatening her friends, in her presence, had been bullies. People whom had no real stock to back it up.

This was different then all the other times. This man was a murderer. Deidara of Iwa had killed thousands when he left his village. The man fucking blew up an entire market place, and probably laughed while he'd done it. There was a very good reason, that Iwa named him, Deidara the mad Bomber.

"One chance. That's all you get is one chance. Hand over Gaia, and I'll make your deaths painless." Riley snarled, in an inhuman tone.

"Haha. You think you've got the clout to make demands here? You may be tough, but there's no way in hell you're fast enough to stop me from killing this little bitch. You want her to live, you're gonna have to do what I tell you." Deidara replied, his eyes never leaving her, even as they filled with a demented twinkle.

"Do you want your friend to survive? If so, then surrender to us, and we'll let her live." Sasori demanded as the giant dragon they were on growled and shifted.

Riley felt her anger swelling as the two stared her down. Both thought they had her beat. They may not be able to take her on, but they could easily kill Gaia. Deidara with his bombs, and Sasori with who knows how many deadly poisons on his person. In most cases, Riley would have taken pause. She would have stopped and tried to think up a plan.

This wasn't one of those cases.

Riley was mad. She was beyond mad. Fury didn't even come close to describing how angry she was. She focused intently on Gaia, she knew what was needed. All Riley had to do was touch Gaia and activate **Kamui** , and the bomb would fall out. Riley could see Deidara channeling chakra as he made a handsign. All he'd need to do is release his chakra and it would activate the bomb. Riley's eyes couldn't detect the bomb in Gaia's body, it only appeared that Deidara's chakra was mixed in with her own. Still though, Riley wouldn't take any chances.

Deidara stared down at her but refused to lock eyes, it was obvious that he was aware of her ability to hypnotize him with a look, so he kept his eyes planted on her whole body instead, not just her face.

Riley allowed her eyes to drift over to Sasori, he was willing to lock eyes with her, but in an instant, Riley knew why. It seems he was back in a puppet body, as she wasn't able to read his mind with **Legilimency**.

With another snarl, Riley's gaze returned to Gaia's unconscious form. Riley could tell that her friend was very week, as was the One Tails. Neither would be waking up on their own for a long while.

Riley kept her focus entirely on Deidara for several moments, her entire body was trembling with rage as she readied to charge the two.

She just needed to be fast enough. At that moment, she desperately wished she had placed a **Hiraishin** seal on Gaia when they had met up a short while back.

Riley was intently focused. So focused that she hadn't even realized that her chakra was beginning to shift in unfamiliar ways.

Riley focused on Gaia, her muscles tensing, she'd need to be fast. So fast that Deidara wouldn't even be able to register that she had vanished before she reached him. Riley knew she could outpace them, but the guy was strong. She wondered if she was indeed quick enough without the **Hiraishin** to make it across the thirty meter gap and strike him before he could even register that she had moved.

In that moment, information flooded her mind. Knowledge of abilities yet untapped. The **Rinnegan** taught it's user how to wield it's power. Riley had been able to jump start the process by having Madara train her in it's use, so she hadn't often felt the influx of knowledge that would accompany the moment when the **Rinnegan** was ready to unleash new powers.

Riley's **Rinne-Sharingan** was much the same, and it held many more powers then even the **Rinnegan** itself.

Information flooded her mind, and a new ability took hold. Within moments, **Amenotejikara** was firmly planted into her mind.

Riley's eyes focused intently on Sasori, as she realized that her **Rinne-Sharingan,** was responding to her distress. There were still abilities that it possessed that she hadn't been aware of. And do to her worry and anger, her eye's released the knowledge of this as of yet untapped ability.

In an instant the ability activated.

Sasori found himself staring at Deidara and the giant clay dragon. It had happened so quickly that for a second he thought he was in a genjutsu.

Deidara himself spotted Sasori appear where Riley had been, and in that instant he felt the weight of Gaia on his shoulder vanish, and saw a whitish mist fall past his shoulder. His eyes darted to where Sasori had been standing, only to see Riley in his place with Gaia in her arms.

Deidara's eyes widened in disbelief, he was unable to even comprehend her speed. The movement had been instantaneous. Not instantaneous in the same way that the **Hirashin** was instantaneous. As even that move had a few nanoseconds of time where the person had to slip between point A and point B, hence the flash. No this had been instantly. As definitive as the word could possibly mean. ( **Thought process guys, we see when Sasuke uses this technique that time seems to stop, so in my head canon it's taking place in the space between moments, thus it is faster, though it doesn't have the range of the Hirashin or other space time techniques)**

Suddenly, red Lightning erupted from her body, and with Gaia still in her arms, she twitched her fingers using **Electroshock** to send twin bolts of lightning right into Deidara's chest.

Deidara let out a cry of pain as he was send hurtling through the air, twin scorch marks on his chest from the impact. He felt his heart start thumping painfully in his chest and for several moments he thought in might burst. He was torn out of his worries when he impacted the cave wall hard enough to be embedded into the stone.

Riley quickly jumped away from the clay dragon, drawing Gaia into **Kamui** as she did, shielding her friend from further harm.

' _This isn't possible. She moved so fast… I've never seen anything move that fast. And how did I get over here. Did she somehow replace herself with me?'_ Sasori thought as he retreated towards where Deidara was trying to pull himself from the wall. His eyes were locked on Riley as she drew the Kazekage into some sort of space time ninjutsu.

Once Gaia was safely away, she _focused on the two and began advancing._

"I gave you cunts a chance. You could have just handed her over to me and I would have made your deaths quick. Instead you chose to make me work for it. Now I'm gonna have to return the favor." Riley snarled, her features twisting in rage as the darkened cavern grew impossibly darker.

Deidara quickly shot to his feet, his mind swelling with rage. This was the second time she had humiliated him. Deidara was never one to stand for being humiliated. And this was the second time. There wouldn't be a third.

With a handsign, the clay dragon erupted into a violent explosion. The shockwave should have been enough to at least send Riley flying across the room from her position several yards from it. What happened however was that Riley remained anchored and instead the explosion slammed into a reddish mist-like barrier that enveloped her body, causing a second explosion that was slightly weaker then the first and only served to light up the darkened cavern and reveal a sea of writhing tentacles covering the walls behind Riley.

Sasori and Deidara both felt their eyes widen at the writhing sea of shadows.

"What the hell?" Deidara muttered.

"What are you?" Were the words that escaped Sasori's lips as he scanned the whole of the cave, finding the twisting mass completely surrounding them.

Suddenly the room lit up as thousands of sets of glowing purple eyes started to encircle them.

"I gave you a chance to die like men. Now… I'm gonna tear you both apart, limb from limb until I'm satisfied." Riley snarled.

Deidara and Sasori found themselves back to back as Deidara prepared more clay bombs, and Sasori removed his cloak, revealing his puppet body and retrieved a scroll.

From the scroll, he summoned forth an army of one hundred puppets draped in red cloaks.

"It's a good day for an art exhibit don't you think Sasori my man?" Deidara inquired with a mad smirk.

"Yes indeed." Sasori replied.

Deidara never let his grin falter. Even as the sea of darkness closed in on them.

He raised his hands, both aimed directly at Riley, and a half dozen clay birds shot out at her.

"You and all your little monsters will perish in the brilliance of my Art!" Deidara snapped out with insane glee only for a poof of smoke to surround him.

- **Elsewhere-**

He quickly found himself standing in front of an angry looking Pain.

"I told you to retreat." Pain bellowed with an angry glare.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing!" Deidara snarled, only for Pain to force him to the ground with gravity.

"When I order you to retreat. You retreat. Do not disobey God, or you shall know true pain." Pain replied as he hovered over Deidara, his **Rinnegan** radiating authority and dominance.

The two glared at each other for several moments, before Pain turned and flashed through handsigns. A moment later a poof of smoke filled the room, and from it, appeared Sasori's puppet torso, but without Sasori's heart.

The torso itself was riddled with marks and cracks, almost like it had been shredded by a vicious animal.

Pain stared down at the broken torso for several moments before turning to Deidara and glaring at him.

"She got in." Deidara noted with a rueful chuckle as he rose to his feet.

"And she now has Sasori. If she uses the **Rinnegan** to devour his soul she'll learn of the location of many of our outlying bases. She'll know everywhere Sasori and you have been. And she'll learn all of Sasori's secrets. I know you were the one to convince him to ignore my orders and try to fight the Hero of the Burning Leaf. Whatever your intentions, you endangered our ultimate goal." Pain stated as his godly eyes bore into Deidara whom had the presence of mind to gulp in fear.

"Do not fail me again Deidara, or the world will never again know your 'art'." Pain stated plainly and simply, before turning and marching away.

Deidara stared down at the puppet torso for several long moments before sighing. This was the second time he had to be saved from her. He felt rage bellow up from inside of himself. An angry snarl escaped his lips.

No matter what, he'd find a way to repay this slight against his pride. He'd make her pay for this. That was for sure.

 **-Back in the Cave-**

"Are you in there Sasori of the Red Sand? Can you hear me from within that thing?" Riley inquired with a demented grin. She currently held the capsule that contained Sasori's beating heart.

Riley was currently contemplating just how she was going to continue the puppet master's torture since he didn't have a body, and thus no flesh to desecrate.

After a few moments she slipped into **Kamui** and approached the pit where the Gravemind rose to meet her.

She held out Sasori's heart and several tentacles reached out to ensnare it.

"Tear him apart. Use your magic to infiltrate whatever consciousness he possesses and rip through it without mercy. Keep doing that until there is nothing left of his psyche." Riley ordered as the Gravemind slunk back into the shadows of it's pit.

" **That was easier then I thought it would be.** " Kurama noted.

"I wasn't playing around and my precious baby boy was more then willing to lend mommy a hand in wrecking those cunts." Riley replied as she reached out to caress a dark serpent that rose from her shadow to hover next to her.

" **I live to see our enemies quake in fear**." The Darkness whispered, earning a smile from Riley.

"Hmm… _Hey Riley, where did you learn that teleportation ability?"_ Hashirama inquired from within her mind.

"I just… learned it. I think it was the **Rinne-Sharingan**. I'm almost certain that what I used is another ability within these eyes. One that we were unaware of." Riley replied, looking thoughtful.

" _That's interesting. We always knew there was much more to your eyes then just the **Rinnegan's** abilities. It seems that we'll just have to keep our minds open to future possibilities."_ Madara added as he looked into her new memories of **Amenotejikara.** He saw what the ability was, and how Riley had used it, and he found himself amazed. The speed that this technique possessed was on a whole different level from most others. It was kinda like a space-time substitution, in it's basic principles, but pushed to the absolute extreme.

After a few moments of thought, Riley headed over to where Gaia now lay. She was being guarded by RAAM and Skorge, the two stood over her vigilantly.

Riley quickly knelt by her friend's side and began to channel healing energy into her.

For several long minutes, Riley repaired the damage done to Gaia's body, while at the same time she tried to use her own Youki to shock the One tails awake. It was currently at half power, which was surprising to Riley, since it should have taken three days to seal it away, but somehow they had managed to speed up the extraction. She'd have to contact Zetsu when she had a free moment.

" _What are we gonna do now Riley?"_ Hashirama inquired.

"I'm not sure. Part of me thinks that now is the right time to try and summon the Gedo Statue and remove the chakra the Akatsuki has managed to gather. Though another part of me is cautious. If I take the statue from them now, it'll make them an unknown. I don't like the Akatsuki being an unknown, especially since one of then has the **Rinnegan**." Riley replied. As skilled as she was, she wasn't naïve enough to doubt the power of the **Rinnegan** , Hagoromo has used it to defeat Kaguya and she was way stronger then Riley was at this moment, so it wouldn't do to fall for the same trap. Pain had it in him to be a true threat to Riley, so she needed to be cautious around him. Yes she knew his weakness thanks to Zetsu, but she also knew that to underestimate him, even just a little could lead to her ending up like Kaguya.

So, having Pain and the Akatsuki on a set path, that made them predictable, was beneficial to Riley. She knew what they needed, and she knew what it would take for them to complete their plans. It was this knowledge that lowered their threat level considerably, since a powerful shinobi with a pattern was immensely easier to defeat than a weak one without a pattern.

Still though, she was vary much considering taking the statue from them, especially now with what had happened to Gaia. It was definitely something she'd be thinking about for the foreseeable future.

- **A Few Moments Later-**

" **Wake up dumbass.** " Kurama bellowed, causing Shukaku to startle and open his eyes.

" **Uh, what the fuck happened? Kurama? Is that you?"** Shukaku whined as it awoke feeling drained.

" **You just had half your chakra and core stolen by the Akatsuki. Riley was able to rescue you before they finished."** Kurama answered as his silhouette hovered in Gaia's mindscape. He was currently using the passage of Riley's chakra to try and help wake the One Tails from it's slumber.

" **Uh Kurama… that felt like shit. I can't feel my toes… fuck..."** The One tails whined. It felt weaker then it ever had. Kurama only let out a sigh as he watched his sibling in such a weakened state.

Riley meanwhile was finishing with Gaia's injuries. She had a few major wounds, such as internal damage, but otherwise, Gaia was in relatively good health, she was just unconscious.

"It's alright Gaia, you're safe now." Riley whispered down at her friend.

"Let's get you home." Once Riley was finished healing her, she scooped the Kazekage into her arms and exited **Kamui**. Once back in the cave, she quickly flashed back to Suna.

- **A Short While Later-**

Gaia awoke to find herself in a hospital bed. Temari and Kankuro sat nearby keeping an eye on her.

"Uh… what happened?" Gaia moaned out in pain. Temari was by her side in flash.

"Gaia, you're awake!" She stated with a smile as Kankuro moved to join her.

"I feel terrible. What happened. Hows the village?" Gaia inquired as she glanced around the room.

"The village is fine. You managed to stop any major damage from occurring, and we suffered minor casualties." Temari answered.

Gaia nodded as she sat up in bed, with a little help from Kankuro.

"The Akatsuki managed to capture you for a little while. Do you remember anything?" Kankuro asked, eyeing his sister curiously.

"I remember being in pain, and then… everything was dark. I don't really know how to explain it. It was like… I couldn't see anything, and I couldn't hear anything, but I knew that something was happening around me. And then… I felt someone. I felt someone near me. I was filled with warmth and all of the pain faded away. Then I heard a voice… Riley?" Gaia explained to them, turning to Temari with a confused look.

"She rescued you. I don't know how she managed it, but she tracked the Akatsuki back to their lair and stopped them from completing the extraction of the One Tails. Deidara managed to escape but Sasori has been killed. You were brought back here yesterday. She healed most of your injuries, Lady Chiyo's been in and out making sure that you're on the mend." Kankuro answered for his sister, earning a nod from Temari.

"Riley..." Gaia whispered out with a ghost of a smile.

" **That crazy little fireball managed to pull us both from the brink Gaia. Those Akatsuki guys were using some kind of space time barrier to speed up time within a bubble allowing them to seal me away much faster. It would have only taken a few more hours on the outside in order to finish the sealing."** Shukaku explained to her.

" _And as it stands now, how are you?"_ Gaia inquired.

" **I'm at half strength right now, and it'll take a few weeks to repair my core and get all my power back, but I'll manage."** Shukaku replied.

Gaia nodded then glanced around at her siblings. Finally she locked eyes with Temari.

"Where is she?" Gaia asked.

Temari allowed a smirk to appear on her face as she turned and looked at the door out of the room.

She gave Gaia a knowing look, earning a nod from the Kazekage. Temari then walked over to the door, opening it, revealing a hallway with Riley sitting on the opposite side of it.

After a few moments Riley entered, and her face lit up when she saw that Gaia was awake and sitting up.

"Gaia… how are you?" Riley asked with a smile as she approached her friend's bed.

"Tired. But I'll live. I believe I have you to thank for that." Gaia replied.

"You have nothing to thank me for Gaia. We're friends. Friends look out for one another." Riley stated with a smile, earning a small one from Gaia in return.

"Still though. You didn't have to come for me. You didn't have to put yourself in harms way to get me back. You put yourself at risk, and for that, I'll forever be in your debt." Gaia returned, giving her friend a look of admiration and respect as she did.

"You don't owe me anything Gaia. I know if I were in the same situation you'd do whatever you could to try and help me." Riley replied with a smile.

Gaia just stared back at her for several long moments before sighing and allowing a smile to take up residence on her face. "You're not going to accept anything more then a thanks, are you?"

"You know I'm not. I helped you because I wanted too. Because you're my friend. I don't require anything else. But I appreciate the offer." Riley answered, still smiling.

A quiet moment passed between the two before Gaia held out her hand to Riley. Riley stared at the offered appendage for a moment before taking it and helping Gaia to her feet. The two stood face to face for a moment still clasping each others hands.

"Thank you my friend. Thank you for saving my life." Gaia stated.

"No problem. If you're ever in a jam, I'll be there for you." Riley replied.

"I appreciate that Riley. If you ever need anything, you need only ask." Gaia replied.

Riley allowed her smile to grow. She then let out a chuckle and pulled Gaia into a hug. Gaia returned the affectionate gesture, with a smile of her own.

The two stayed that way for several more moments, upon which Chiyo walked in and cleared her throat to gain their attention.

"Lady Kazekage, it's good to see that you're awake." Chiyo stated as she entered the room.

"Lady Chiyo." Gaia greeted her elder as she returned to bed, where Chiyo began to check her for any remaining injuries and to ensure that she was recovering well. Riley watched on for several moments as Lady Chiyo did her work. She offered Gaia a gentle smile when the Kazekage's eyes drifted back over to her. The smile was returned, and Riley felt emotion flourish within it.

This earned an even wider grin from Riley whom then turned and headed out to allow the Kazekage a few moments of privacy.

It was about six hours later that Gaia was released from the hospital at Lady Chiyo found no signs of further injury. She was still to be closely monitored to ensure her health was maintained, but otherwise the Lady Elder felt that Gaia was ready to move about. Shortly after that Riley prepared to depart, her work now done.

"You've done a great service to Suna, Lady Uchiwa. Please feel free to return if you need anything." The elders had said to her, before she passed through the gate.

Temari and Kankuro waited outside the wall with Gaia, both thanked her for saving their sister and each offered their own assistance should she ever need it.

Gaia and Riley shared one more moment before Riley departed, both giving the other a kind smile.

"I hope to hear from you again soon, my friend." Gaia stated.

"You will. Stay safe and keep your eyes open for any further attempts by the Akatsuki." Riley offered in parting.

"I'll be sure to do that. Stay safe as well my friend. Until we meet again." Gaia stated.

"Until then." Riley replied as she handed Gaia one of her **Hiraishin** kunai.

Gaia eyed the kunai for a moment before nodding, taking the object and pocketing it. Then with a grin still on her face, Riley disapeared in a flash.

"Why didn't you tell her?" Kankuro inquired to his younger sister.

"Tell her what?" Gaia asked.

"That you love her." Kankuro clarified as he gave his sister a look.

"Now's not the appropriate time for that." Gaia replied with a distant look.

"But you do love her? Kankuro asked.

Gaia's eyes fell to the ground for a few moments and a small smile appeared on her face. She allowed it to remain for several seconds before it faded and she turned her eyes out towards Suna.

"We've got work to do. There's still a war to win." Gaia responded. Kankuro shared a glance with Temari and she simply smirked and shrugged, knowing that her sister held deeper feelings for the Uchiwa clan head.

Gaia ignored her Siblings knowing looks. Instead she focused on Suna, and how to ensure that the Akatsuki would never again be able to hurt them like they did. Even as the Kazekage took the reins, the woman, the young, ignorant, yet hopeful woman that lay within couldn't help but think of Riley, and how quickly and selflessly her friend had come to her aid. It brought a smile to her face without her even realizing it, and she carried that smile with her for many more hours.

She knew she had a lot of work to do. Never again would she allow herself to be captured. The Akatsuki had only gained half of the One Tails. They'd be back for the rest of it, one day, and when they came for it, she'd be ready.

 **-Back at Sinnon-**

Riley made it back to Sinnon and quickly made for the main command tent.

She arrived to find, Itachi and Tom already there, she was quick to summon Madara and Hashirama back into the real world, and then inform her fellow commander of what just happened.

"So they have some of the One Tails now?" Tom clarified, once she was finished.

"Yeah." Riley nodded with a distant look.

"What about Sasori?" Itachi inquired.

"The Gravemind is burrowing into his mind, and breaking him. I have something special in mind for that cunt." Riley answered with a dark look.

"Good to know. What now?" Tom asked after a moment.

"I need to meet with my spy. There's some things he and I have to discuss." Riley answered with a focused look.

"Alright then. We'll continue this meeting later." Tom stated. Riley gave a nod and headed out of the tent. She headed somewhere secluded, Madara and Hashirama following close behind. Once away from prying eyes, she summoned Zetsu.

"Greetings my lady. Well done on stopping the ritual. I feared you wouldn't make it in time." Zetsu stated upon the summoning cloud dissipating.

"Yeah, how in the fuck were they able to seal it so fast. You told me three days." Riley demanded with a glare.

"Sorry. It was some sort of Space-time Barrier, given to Pain by Obito, whom I assume got it from Mito. We didn't use it for the Three Tails, so I didn't know about until this time, otherwise I would have warned you my lady." Zetsu apologized.

"Mito..." Riley growled as she turned and began to pace.

"Have you seen her?" Madara demanded as Riley paced.

"No, not lately. I think Obito has a way to contact her, but I'm not sure what it is. He's been very secretive as of late, almost like he's afraid of something. Also, on that note, there's been a new development." Zetsu informed them.

"Development? What sort of development?" Riley asked as she returned her focus to the Half-and-Half man.

"It's Pain... I've seen him... conversing with things. Speaking into shadow. I'm not quite sure what he's seeing but as of late, it feels like something has been following him." Zetsu stated earning a curious look from those present.

"That is an interesting development." Riley noted, as she gazed off, staring at nothing in particular, yet at the same time, seeminly taking in all at once.

Madara and Hashirama shared a look, both finding this to be quite unnerving. The last thing anyone needed was for the psychotic **Rinnegan** wielder who fancied himself a god, to start hearing voices.

Riley was quiet for several long moments before she turned to Zetsu.

"Zetsu, I need two things from you." Riley began.

"Of course my lady, whatever you need." Zetsu replied with a bow.

"First, I need you to tell me everything you can remember about Kaguya's abilities. I just unlocked yet another power of the **Rinne-Sharingan** that I was unaware of. I need to know what else these eyes can do, what I should be striving for. The second thing I need, is to know what the backup plan is for the Akatsuki." Riley commanded.

"Backup plan? What do you mean?" White Zetsu asked.

"If they lost the statue. Other then trying to retrieve it, what's their plan B?" Riley clarified.

"I'm not sure. I don't think they ever anticipated losing it. The statue is instrumental in their plans." Black Zetsu answered.

"Surely, Pain and Obito know about my eyes? They know I have the ability to summon the statue as well?" Riley stated, giving Zetsu an odd look.

"Yes, they are aware. But from a conversation I overheard between Obito and Pain, it sounds like Obito somehow managed to tie the statue to Pain's **Rinnegan**." Zetsu explained.

"What?" Riley snapped.

"A contract seal." Hashirama said with a nod.

Madara shook his head and swore. Of course their enemies were using their brains. It was always a great form of frustration when your enemy refused to think things through and do something smart, yet at the same time it pissed you off whenever they just so happened to use that precious organ sitting within their headspace.

"Son of a bitch!" Riley snarled as she ran her hand through her hair. She was of a similar mind to Madara. She never missed the opportunity to berate on her enemies for learning but at the same time, it pissed her the fuck off when they did.

Finally she let out a sigh and returned her full attention to Zetsu.

"My apologies my lady, I assumed you knew. I mean why else haven't you tried summoning the statue yet?" Zetsu replied giving her a curious look.

"I haven't tried yet, because it served me better in the hands of the Akatsuki. it made them predictable, but I always believed that I had the power to summon it if I ever needed too. This is the first I've heard of Obito and Pain working to ensure that I couldn't. I guess I was too hopeful to think that they'd allow such an exploitable weakness to remain. I'll have to be more attentive in the future." Riley replied with a shake of her head.

"Well, I'm sorry about that, but I can tell you about some of Lady Kaguya's abilities. Hopefully that'll help you to achieve even greater power then you already have." Zetsu stated after a moment of silence.

From there, Riley, Madara, and Hashirama sat and listened as Zetsu explained in detail some of the amazing things that Kaguya could do, including her ability to hop through dimensions, and create her own. Zetsu also explained something that utterly shocked Riley and Madara. There were two more paths to the **Rinnegan**. The **Dhyana** Path and the **Akasa** Path.

Basically the **Dhyana** Path represented Form, while the **Akasa** Path represented Formless. The two paths were only accessible to a person with the **Rinne-Sharingan** which was why Madara had no knowledge of them.

The **Dhyana** Path was capable of unleashing terrible cataclysms, able to shatter the earth and upend entire civilizations. It held incredible power over Fire, Water, and Wind, and when she took the form of the Ten Tails, Kaguya used this Path to shatter the Earth and cause unprecedented destruction.

The **Akasa** Path gave the user access to a large number of powerful Space-Time Ninjutsu. it basically allowed them to manipulate reality. This was where the ability **Amenotejikara** , had come from. It was one of a group of powerful Space-Time Techniques that the **Rinne-Sharingan** could unleash.

Riley had no idea that these two paths even existed, and so while Zetsu spoke, she listened with rapt attention. **(9 is a strong representation in this story and for those keen enough they may quickly catch on to why I introduced this idea.)*1**

It took about two hours for Zetsu to finish reveling them in Kaguya's abilities, to hear from someone who had been there, what Kaguya could do, was quite an eye opening experience. The powers she held were unbelievable, the ability to create dimension and travel through space and time, these were things that came so easily to a master of the **Rinne-Sharingan**. Riley had always prided herself on her abilities and believed that she had made many strides in mastering this power. Only now did she realize that she had been mastering the **Rinnegan's** powers, not the **Rinne-Sharingan.**

Learning that there was actually two more paths that her eyes had access too, on top of the original seven, made her realize that she still had a lot to learn when it came to the eyes she possessed.

After he was finished reveling, Riley gave Zetsu specific orders to keep his eyes on Obito and Pain. She wanted him to watch for any strange movements or plots that they may enact, and she also wanted him to keep a close eye on what was going on with Pain. The last thing she needed was for the already psychotic **Rinnegan** wielder to start becoming even more crazy.

Zetsu agreed and quickly departed, leaving Riley and her grandfathers with much to think about.

After a few minutes of silence, Riley returned to **Kamui** , there she called forth the Gravemind, whom rose up to meet her and brought up Sasori's heart, to offer to her.

The black cylinder had growths on it, it seemed to have ravaged by the Gravemind. Riley wondered, only for a few moments, what exactly the Gravemind had done to it, but that thought quickly faded, as she realized that she didn't rightly care.

Riley quickly flashed through a few handsigns, as summoned a **Wood Clone**. She modeled the clone after Sasori's puppet, and quickly placed the corrupted looked heart into the hole in the chest. A few second went by as Riley used medical chakra to force the heart to integrate with the **Wood Clone.**

After few moments, Riley could see Sasori's chakra mixing with the Chakra, of her **Wood Clone**. It took a few moments, but her Chakra eventually absorbed Sasori's and consumed the heart. And then, just like she had done with Voldemort, Riley dominated the man's physical body. Her will slipped into the chakra that now flowed through his heart, and it dominated his thoughts, filling the one great puppeteer with subjugation. After about five minutes, Sasori finally reacted and lurched to the ground, his breathing ragged, even though he didn't need to breath.

"What have you done to me...?" He rasped out, as his eyes lifted upward to look into her dominating, now red, eyes.

"Made you mine, Sasori." Riley replied with a devilish grin as her demonic features sprung to life. Sasori let out a gasp and nearly fell backwards as she took on her demonic angelic appearance.

"Ralael..." Sasori hissed out as he eyed the twisted Angel of Carnage with fear and trepidation.

"Sasori of the Red Sand." Riley replied as her third eye opened, revealing the Bloodshot **Rinne-Sharingan** that lay within.

"What have you done to me?" Sasori asked. He wasn't in any way conscious for the thing the Gravemind had done to him, being little more then a soul and a beating heart had deprived him of most of his senses. Still though, a simple glance down at his heart, and he could see the brownish fleshy growths that emanated from his the cylinder where his heart resided. And he felt a tightness in his chest, and almost painful tightness, one that caused him to wince. He shouldn't have been able to feel such pain, yet it came with clarity. He also felt sick. He felt sick and that surprised him more than anything else.

Since turning his body into a human puppet, Sasori had never felt sick. It had been years since then. The feeling of sickness coursing through his very being was so foreign to him. It hurt, made him feel like a child, because it hurt.

"I've made you my puppet. You always dreamed of being a puppet, well now you can be." Riley answered with the cruelest of grins.

Sasori's eyes widened as his body robotically responded to her will. He felt himself falling down onto one knee, his arms draped over his knees, like a knight of old, bowing before their Queen.

Riley stared down at him with this massive grin on her face. She reached her hands out to cup Sasori's cheeks, much to his surprise, he felt her hands on his face. He felt her flesh on his. The feeling was so foreign to him, it had been so long since he had felt anything.

She continued to caress his cheeks, almost lovingly, though the look in her eyes, spoke volumes of her darker intentions.

"I gave you a new body, so that you could feel. I have plans for you, Sasori, but first..." Riley whispered, as she drew her sharpened nails across his face, earning a wince from his, as he felt pain shoot through his new body.

"I need to utterly destroy you." Riley finished as she took a step back, and **Kamui** took on a much darker appearance. The sky filled with blackened clouds, the Sun became mostly obscured behind a thin veil of clouds and had fallen far, between two massive mountains, bathing the entirety of the landscape in an eerie orange-ish black. From the darkness around Riley, emerged dozen of darkened serpents, and tentacles. A few tentacles quickly shot forward and wrapped around Sasori's arms and legs.

He tried to struggle, but his body didn't seem to respond to his will.

"Skorge, make sure our new guest is given proper treatment, and don't stop until he's firmly and fully broken." Riley commanded as she vanished from sight, and in her place was a hulking scaly monster. It slowly advanced towards him as the chainsaws on both ends of it's staff, revved up.

Sasori, tried to hold a glare on the beast, but it only lasted for a single moment, as the creature slammed it's Chainsaw into Sasori's wooden gut, eliciting pain, unlike any other from the puppeteer.

For the first time in many years, Sasori felt pain, and because of his attempts to escape from such trivial things, he had no immunity to what it could bring. So within moments, the puppeteer was screaming.

Riley reappeared in her tent. By now her mates were all gathered there. Fleur was in bed chatting with Katie whom was right beside her, the two were giggling about something. Luna and Kaede both sat at the vanity brushing their hair, though Kaede mostly seemed to be doing it just to follow Luna, since Kaede rarely did anything with her hair. Daphne was busy dressing, she had just slipped out of her day clothes, and has just fished out a nighty to wear.

Riley just gazed at the five of them, her presence so silent that none of them noticed her there. A few moments passed and finally she smiled and marched towards the nearest one, being Luna and Kaede, hugging the two woman from behind, earning a bit of a surprised gasp from Kaede while Luna simply smiled. Riley kissed both woman on the cheek, then turned her attention towards Daphne, whom had just finished pulling on her night-ware. She turned and smiled at Riley whom pulled her into a kiss as soon as she was within arms reach.

Daphne smiled as the two separated, her hands joining Riley as Riley headed over to the bed. She allowed her hand to slip free from Daphne's as she crawled between Katie and Fleur, both woman smiling at her, as she did.

"So... anything interesting happen while I was away?" Riley inquired with a smile as she settled between Katie and Fleur.

"Well, we got to have a little chat with Kaede about the Darkness being her child. It seems you disappeared before she could get over her shock." Katie noted, earning a wince from Riley whom then sat up and glanced over at Kaede.

The Diclonious Queen, had just finished brushing her hair, was getting up to head over to bead.

"Sorry about that, didn't know I'd be leaving." Riley apologized as the remainder of her mates crawled into bed with her. Daphne, behind Katie, Luna behind Fleur, while Kaede crawled on top of Riley, earning a smirk from Fleur whom glanced at Daphne. Daphne herself, let out a playful huff, at not having thought to take that position herself.

Katie quickly started to giggle as she turned her back to Riley so that she was facing Daphne, and the two stared at each other, Katie grinning, while Daphne pouted, though it didn't take much for Daphne to start grinning back at Katie's smile.

"It's alright. I just... it was surprising." Kaede replied as she settled on top of Riley.

"Where did you go, my love?" Fleur inquired.

"Ladies... I had a helluva day." Riley replied after a moment. From there she began to explain to them what had happened. If there was one thing Riley knew, after today, is was that she still had a lot of work to do. There were still many more abilities locked within her eyes, that she needed to learn, and by all the gods in the heavens above, she'd learn them. And once she did, she would truly surpass the Rabbit Goddess.

- **To Be Continued-**

 _ **K, hope you like it. Next chapter up within two weeks. Moving is finally done so I hope you all can forgive the long absence.**_

 _ ***1: It was my faithful Reader Professor Majora that helped me come up with the idea for the additional paths, and I am very grateful for his assistance. **_


	83. Chapter 74

**K, so here's the next chapter for you guys. Hope you all enjoy it. :)**

 **Broken Angel**

Chapter 74

Riley lay in bed next to Luna, and Kaede, the rest of her mates had awoken and departed for early morning exercises or to handle other tasks.

It had been two days since Riley had returned from rescuing the Kazekage, and once again, things were going pretty smoothly. In response to what she had learned from Zetsu, Riley had dispatched Loki with an important task, to track down and locate the remaining Jinchuriki.

She hadn't heard back from him yet, but she knew her familiar would not fail her. Over the last few days, Riley had taken the time to get to know the Darkness and understand her newest child better. She had seen it's life already, and thus knew it's story, but with her acting as it's host, she wanted to work on working in tandem with it, in order to increase their effectiveness in battle.

With it inside of her, Riley now had access to a number of powerful abilities. She could now manifest darkness tentacles and serpents from anywhere around her, increasing her attack range by nearly twenty meters. She had access to certain dark based abilities, and her powers in the dark arts swelled to new levels. With the Darkness by her side, she no longer had a time frame for magical regeneration, the Darkness drew power from all of the darkness of the Earth, and was constantly drawing in power, almost like it's own form of sage mode.

This, Darkness Sage mode, was always active, meaning her reserves were always full. Even unleashing powerful magics like **Chibaku Tensei** , or **Bijuu Dama** , wouldn't leave her drained for more then a second or two.

She also now held power to destroy light.

How does one destroy light?

By swallowing it into a dark void of nothingness. Yep, with the power of the Darkness, Riley could now manifest Black Holes. They weren't immensely powerful right now, as she was still learning how their creation worked, but with the aid of her child, she could collapse gravity so intensely on a single point, that it created a mini black hole.

The ability to manifest Black holes, was something Riley was keen on learning, as more powerful ones could theoretically be used to devour the magical energy of almost any attack. Meaning, in theory, Riley could launch a black hole at an oncoming **Bijuu Dama** , and it would be absorbed into nothingness.

It was definitely an interesting ability that she wished to learn, but she could only really try it out in **Kamui** since she had no clue what creating Black Holes of that power would do to the Earth's gravitational fields.

Learning to use the interesting new abilities had led her to having an eye opening conversation with Kurama.

 **-Flashback-**

"What do you mean?" Riley asked the great beast.

" **I don't know how I could be any clearer. You're stronger then me now."** Kurama stated.

"How am I stronger then you?" Riley inquired, as she made a face.

" **Look, I've been studying the Darkness and it's magical core. It may only have the power of a devil at any given moment, but it's tied to all of the Darkness of our world. It can draw power from over half the world at any given moment. The reason why the Darkness corrupts it's hosts isn't just to control them, but to also allow them to channel more of it's power. It's like one of the Bijuu, without a host, it's control is shit. With a host, it can unleash more of it's power, and with a host like you, an Archdemon, who just so happens to be it's mother, through you it can unleash all of it's power."** Kurama explained to her.

"You said when we first met it, that you thought it could be as strong as you. Possibly stronger." Riley noted, as she nodded in understanding at what Kurama was getting at.

" **Yeah, and I was right. If the Darkness filled it's core to the max, through you it would be able to unleash just a bit more power than I could. You're at eight tails worth of power, and from your ascension to the Eight tails, you've gained a taste of just how strong you'll truly be. Once you reach your full power, you plus the Darkness, will double me in raw strength. Together, you'll be stronger than even the Ten Tails."** Kurama stated, earning another nod of understanding from Riley whom was looking thoughtful.

After a few moments Riley locked eyes with Kurama. "Why is this important?" She asked, curious as to why he felt the need to talk to her about this.

" **Because… once you reach your full power, I intend to have you bind our chakra's together. When we do this, you'll have access to three times the power that I do. You'll be the strongest thing to ever live in this world. Possibly stronger than even the Shinju tree."** Kurama explained, his statement earning a surprised look from Riley.

"You… you intended for me to bind our chakra's together? But what about your freedom? If we bind our chakra, you'll be stuck with me until I die, and as an immortal, I wont die." Riley stated, surprised by this revelation, though not at all upset by it. She'd always wondered what would happen when that day would come and her century long deal would end. With the use of **Kamui** , Riley was approaching ninety years of age. Her deal with Kurama would end soon, and by magical oath, she had to let him leave if he wanted too. She didn't want to see him go, but that was ultimately his decision. To hear that he was willing to stay with her, made her smile brighter, than she had in a long while.

" **I know that. Still though, I've grown to care about you. You're my friend Riley. More than that, you're my family. I've pushed away my family too many times before and it always ends in me feeling alone and angry. I don't want to be alone anymore. I'd rather spend the rest of eternity going on adventures with you, than sitting alone in a cave somewhere, waiting for some stupid mortal to wander in and pick a fight. I'd rather stick with you than deal with that, or risk getting sealed away again."** Kurama explained, bringing a smile to Riley's face.

"You honor me, my friend. We've been together for a long time. You've taught me a great deal and helped me through some of the most difficult times of my life. Because of you, I've come to embrace what I am. Because of you, I'm free to be whoever and whatever I want. If you're offering to stick with me, now and always, then I'll be there for you, now and always." Riley replied, grinning from ear to ear.

" **Aw, don't get all mushy on me. This kinda stuff makes me gag."** Kurama replied, though Riley could tell from the Fox's grin, that he was happy she had accepted him as well.

" **Alright then, for the foreseeable future, you're gonna work on channeling the Darkness's power and mine. I'll need you to create a seal, that we can use to bind ourselves together. Once that's done, we'll mesh our chakra in such a way, that it'll be indistinguishable. I must say… I have no idea what'll happen when you, me, and the Darkness fully synchronize. The amount of power we release will be unlike anything this world has ever seen."** Kurama informed her.

"Alright. It'll be ten years until our deal will come to it's end, and you'll be free to make your choice. I've got ten years to learn how to control your youki and the Darkness's power. Well… with that and these two new **Rinne-Sharingan** paths, I'll sure be busy. Guess it's best to get to work." Riley stated with a grin, earning one from Kurama as well.

- **End Flashback-**

From there, Riley began her training. Learning to harness the new powers of the **Rinne-Sharingan** was difficult. No, scratch that. Difficult was too simple a word. Ball-busting was a bit closer to what it actually felt like. Magic always came easy to Riley, even impossibly difficult abilities, came quickly to her. She was a natural prodigy. But all those times, she had, had a tutor, someone to guide her.

Now, all she had to go off of, was the things that Zetsu had told her about Kaguya. Now Riley had to work to replicate those abilities, and in many cases she didn't have a clue where to start.

Channeling Kurama's and the Darkness's power was a much easier endeavor, though channeling them together was much more trying, as Kurama wasn't nearly as compatible with the Darkness as she was. The Darkness itself seemed intrigued and excited at the prospect of being part of this trinity. With the three of them working together, with Riley as the host and conduit, their power would be unlike any the world had ever known. It wouldn't just be the power of a lower tier Archdemon, but of a true Archdemon. They would have access to levels of power, beyond any of their imaginations. Each one alone had enough raw power to eradicate the entirety of their solar system. Working in tandem, they'd have a power even greater than that.

While her training in **Kamui** was occurring, the brutal torture and corruption of Sasori, continued. This wasn't the first time Riley had dominated and taken control of a human's soul, she had done so with Voldemort, when he was little more then a soul. With Sasori however, it was much more difficult. Magic was all about intent a lot of the time, and where Tom had willingly given himself to Riley, Sasori struggled to maintain himself at each passing moment. It was because of his valiant defiance that Riley hadn't had as easy a time as she had with Voldemort.

Did this bother Riley at all?

Nope.

Sasori's staunch refusal to give in to Riley's power and submit himself to her cruel rule, only further provoked her and fed into her desire to see him suffer more. She hated the man, but she hated his partner Deidara more. But Deidara had managed to escape, reverse summoned by another Akatsuki member. So even though he wasn't the one she was really pissed at, he suffered her wrath as an object of her rage, that she projected Deidara onto.

Her plans for Sasori formed more coherently in her mind with each passing second. It had started out so simple. Corrupt him into one of her servants then unleash him onto her enemies and watch with glee as he gave his life for her goals. She'd stain him through physical pain, something he wasn't as accustomed to as say, other members of the Akatsuki, and then once he was at his weakest, she'd strike him mentally and break him. Then he'd truly be nothing more than a puppet.

Riley definitely had plans for the puppet master. His screams often filled the background as she trained, his torture at the hands of her demonic servant Skorge, continued at all hours of the eternity that was **Kamui**.

Riley knew he was close to breaking, in **Kamui** it had been near two months since she was thrown Sasori into a wooden body capable of feeling and left it to the demented designs of her psychopathic familiar. She knew Sasori would submit sooner rather than later. He was a prideful man, but all that time tortured at the hands of a demon? No human, not even someone like Hashirama Senju, could be expected to hold up to something like that for very long, and Sasori was no Hashirama Senju.

So that's what Riley spent the last two days doing, spending a month in her own pocket dimension each day, to work on her training. She fitted her duties to the war and Legion around that.

The sudden stirring of Luna, pulled Riley from her thoughts. She grinned as her eyes drifted down across Luna's lithe frame. She was tucked up next to Riley, cuddling up close to Riley, one arm tucked underneath Riley's near weightless frame, the other draped across her chest, just below her breasts. She held Riley close, clinging to her as if to chase the nightmares away. Kaede lay on the opposite side of Riley, a small amount of space separating the two. She was laying on her stomach with her head turned away from Riley.

Riley allowed her eyes to gaze along Kaede's feminine features, admiring the pale skin of her back, along with her well endowed womanly curves. She enjoyed the sight of her half demon lover, and felt tempted to reach out and run her nails along Kaede's back. She was drawn out of her revelry when she felt Luna nuzzle into her again and let out a small noise, Riley turned her attention back to her youngest mate and studied her for a scant moment.

Even after all the time they'd spent together, Luna hadn't filled out much. She still had a tiny frame, and Riley knew that deep down, Luna was embarrassed that she was the only one of Riley's lovers that wasn't much to look at. It didn't take **Occlumency** for Riley to know that Luna was jealous of her fellow mates, in that regard. She didn't have a body like them. Fleur was perfectly designed, her breasts, hips, thighs, and butt, were all perfectly proportioned as they were with all Veela to give her a slender yet succulent form. Katie, had an athletic build, being fit, with toned abs and well trimmed muscle on her arms and legs. Her breasts and butt were a descent size, fitting with her athletic build quite nicely. Daphne was much closer to Fleur than Katie in terms of body size. Not as flawless, as the Veela, but the prime example of proper noble breeding and a well groomed family line. The typical pureblood princess. Then there was Kaede.

Riley knew at least three of her mates felt a bit of envy towards Kaede. She had a succulent body type, that they wished theirs mirrored, if only a little. She was well endowed in all areas and it was enough to draw the attention of many men. Their envy wasn't enough to drive a wedge between them or anything, but it did exist, a minor thing, but one that existed, none the less. The only one out of the four that didn't envy Kaede's appearance, or at least her womanly assets was Fleur. This was mostly due to her own confidence in her looks and the fact that Fleur knew that as a Veela, her body proportions were perfect. It was like a numbers game for them, everything just complimented the rest. If Fleur had bigger breasts or a bigger butt, it would throw off her natural, almost otherworldly beauty. What made a Veela much more beautiful than regular people was this magical perfection, that was then complimented by their allure.

Riley knew the while Katie and Daphne were a bit envious of Kaede's figure, Luna was envious of all of her fellow mates figure. Riley knew that Luna didn't exactly enjoy being as bony as she was. Though in truth, she looked a lot better than she did when Riley had first started dating her. She had put on plenty of weight, and was turning into quite the beauty, if you were to ask Riley.

Riley found herself making a face as she thought about Luna's own self-confidence. It wasn't that Luna doubted that Riley liked her, but Riley suspected that deep down Luna didn't think she was as attractive as the others.

Unlike her fellow mates, Luna never tried to dress sexy. Riley had always thought it was just part of her personality, but now she was beginning to wonder if maybe Luna just didn't find herself sexy.

Riley had seen her fellow mates in sexy outfits before. Katie wouldn't wear panties under her robes at times, Daphne had some very interesting lacy underwear that brought out her womanly features, and even Fleur wasn't above showing off a bit of cleavage in some low cut dresses, whenever Riley would take her out on the town.

Luna never did that.

It was a quiet moment, when Riley suddenly felt Luna whine, her body vibrating from the noise, and she felt Luna take in a breath.

Fear flooded into her mate's body and Riley knew immediately that Luna was having a nightmare. In response, Riley positioned her arm to pull Luna tighter into her side and brought up her opposite hand to caress Luna's face.

Her actions had the desired affect, and Riley smiled as she felt her lover settle.

This hadn't been the first time this had happened. Luna didn't get nightmares often, but when she did they were almost always the same. She dreamt of her mother's death. Luna never spoke of it, but Riley had heard from others as well as from Luna's father, that Luna was there the day her mother had accidentally killed herself while trying to create a new spell.

Luna's father Xeno had told Riley that Pandora Lovegood had disappeared in a burst of starlight. Actual reports from that day, revealed that the backfiring of Pandora's spell had caused a reaction in her magical core, that caused it to absorb her body, and then her magical core erupted.

It wasn't a very large explosion but it was enough to knock a young Luna, unconscious and ingrain the horrible moment into her mind forever. Riley had heard a few stories here and there, all horrible, as most people didn't know what exactly happened to Pandora when her magical core devoured her. Though Riley suspected, due to Luna's nightmares that it was brutal, and not nearly as mystical as her father claimed.

It took a few seconds, but like always, Luna stirred and her eyes fluttered open. She never slept long after having a nightmare, even with Riley there to sooth her. Her eyes opened and the first thing they focused on was Riley's face.

A sleepy, lazy, smile spread across Luna's face. The sight of that smile made Riley's heart soar.

Riley was very open with her mates. When they all banded together, they could get her to reveal pretty much anything. There was one thing though that Riley would never admit to them, simply because it was so mushy and sappy that it made Riley herself blush, when she tried to imagine explaining it to someone.

That thing she would never speak of, was that when her mates awoke from sleep and smiled at her like that, it made Riley happier than almost any other occasion. The reasons behind it were quite deep and complex, but to simplify it, for Riley, in those first few seconds after a person wakes up from a deep and restful slumber, they aren't actually all there. They're still tired, subconscious and conscious minds are still working at the forefront of the mind, and they aren't really focused. It's in those moments, when Riley's mates are still hazy and truly waking up, when they smile at her, that Riley knows without a shadow of a doubt, that they love her.

To Riley, it's in those moments, that all inhibitions are removed, and what is seen, is the true self. They're not fully awake yet, but they see her and smile. Those moments, brighten Riley's day like no other. She loves experiencing those moments, but it was probably the most sappy of her romantic ideals. And it was definitely one she wouldn't reveal unless absolutely necessary.

"Good morning." Riley heard from Luna's dreamy voice.

"Good morning to you too. Bad dreams?" Riley inquired as Luna shifted to better look into Riley's eyes.

"Yeah… but then I felt warm, and safe, and I knew you were there." Luna replied with a small smile, earning one from Riley as well.

Riley stared at her for a moment, before recalling what she had been wondering earlier. She allowed her grin to spread a bit further as she reached out a caressed Luna's cheek.

Luna nuzzled into Riley's hand, appreciating the affectionate gesture.

"So beautiful..." Riley cooed as she lovingly held the blonde's cheek.

Her words made Luna smile, which in turn brightened Riley's own smile.

The two stared into each others eyes for several long moments before Riley's smile turned predatory and she rolled over, so that she was now on top of Luna. She stared down at her lover, as lust flooded her features, and quickly her lips met Luna's in a searingly passionate kiss.

The two held the kiss for nearly a minute their tongues intertwining, Luna moaning into the kiss as Riley's demonic Youki filled her body with pleasure.

Once the two separated, Riley began trailing kisses down Luna's body, starting at her neck, then working her way to her collar bone. When she reached Luna's breasts, she halted her advance and focused on the two sensitive teats, taking one into her mouth while teasing at the other with her fingers.

Luna's moans grew in intensity as she felt Riley sucking on her nipples, her hand found it's way to Riley's hair, running it through that thick main, of blackish-red locks.

Riley continued to tease Luna's breasts for a minute or two more before continuing her way down her body, leaving a trail of kisses from Luna's chest, all the way to her ultimate goal.

When Luna felt Riley's burning hot breath on her sensitive opening, she shuddered. Without needing to be told or directed her she moved her legs open to give Riley access to what she desired.

Within a moment, Luna felt Riley's tongue invade her sensitive nether region, she had to bite her own hand to stop the cry of pleasure she would have let out at that moment. Eventually Riley rested her hand on Luna's pelvis and used her thumb to be rubbing at her clit.

Luna merely laid there, trying her hardest to remain quiet and not wake Kaede from her restful slumber. The pleasure she felt, was just as enjoyable and intense as it always was, though in the back of her mind, she wondered what had set Riley off like this? It was usually Fleur, or Katie, that got the early morning attention from the Demoness, Kaede now too, so Luna had to wonder, why she was chosen this time around.

An answer didn't immediately appear, and to be quite honest she was enjoying the feeling of Riley's tongue, and her burning how breath, too much to get her mind to ponder anything else.

Riley continued for several minutes until she suddenly stopped, and climbed up Luna's body. Luna let out a mewl of dissatisfaction, since she felt herself closing in on her release.

Riley merely smiled as she stopped at Luna's breasts, wrapped her lips around one of her nipples, and inserted her middle and ring fingers into Luna's pussy.

It happened quickly after that. Riley's masterful maneuvers, drove Luna to orgasm in less then thirty seconds.

Luna stared up at the ceiling for several long minutes as her whole body shook from the aftershocks of the climax she had just had. Finally she felt Riley settle in next to her, and she turned her attention to her demonic lover.

"What… was that for?" Luna let out, in a breathy gasp.

"Because you're just too sexy, to lay there naked, and not get special treatment for it." Riley replied as she gave Luna a kiss on the lips, and then sat up in bed.

Luna stared at her for a moment, before smiling and sitting up as well. The two locked eyes for several long moments before Luna tilted her head, and asked, "Were you reading my mind?"

"No. I just got to thinking and arrived at a troubling possibility that I decided to immediately rectify." Riley answered. Luna's eyes diverted at that, staring off into space as a small smile crept onto her face.

"I appreciate that Riley, really I do. But you don't have to pretend. I know I'm not the prettiest thing in the world..." Luna began only to be cut off when when Riley placed a finger to her lips, silencing her.

"Luna Lovegood, you are just like my other mates. Each of you is unique and beautiful in your own way. I didn't fall in love with you for your beauty. I fell for you because, well… you're you." Riley stated.

Luna smiled at that, so Riley added. "The fact that you're so beautiful is just a bonus for me."

Luna blushed at that, but her eyes finally returned to Riley's, and Riley could tell through their bond that she had made Luna very happy by saying those things.

"You mean it?" Luna inquired.

"Yes. If anyone, even the eccentric Ms. Lovegood herself, makes you think you aren't pretty, you let me know, and I'll set them straight." Riley answered earning a nod and smile from Luna.

"So I'm eccentric, am I?" Luna inquired with a giggle.

"You can be quite odd at times." Riley noted playfully, earning another giggle from Luna.

"It makes me more endearing." Luna explained causing Riley to grin and nod in agreement.

"Luna, you are adorable." Riley stated with a chuckle as she reached out and caressed Luna's face.

Luna tilted her head into Riley's hand and the two locked eyes with one another, both smiling, both happy.

"..." The two both felt eyes on them and glanced to the side, where they found Kaede watching them. She gave the two an inquisitive look, causing both to giggle.

"You know who else I find adorable?" Riley inquired.

"Is it Kaede?" Luna asked.

"How'd you guess?" Riley asked, while Kaede made a face at the two, sensing some form of shenanigans.

"Well, she is quite adorable. It's cute the way she stairs at you with those big red eyes, and with her horns, whenever she tilts her head, she reminds me of a puppy." Luna stated.

Now Kaede knew they were teasing her. She rolled her eyes and moved to settle back into the comfort of her bed, trying her hardest not to overthink anything. She knew they were both being playful, and it didn't bother her at being called cute like a puppy, but she was getting a few flashbacks, to another time when people said her horns made her look like an animal.

"Hmm… a puppy… you know… puppies like their bellies scratched." Riley noted, and Luna nodded in agreement.

Hearing this, Kaede shot a look at the two, now uncertain as to where this line of thought was taking them.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Luna inquired.

"If you're thinking about whether or not, Kaede is ticklish, then the answer is yes." Riley replied, and Kaede's eyes widened in fear as the two looked at her and grinned.

"Stay away from me." Kaede warned as she tried to crawl away from them, but Riley was too quick. Within moments she had pinned Kaede down to the bed with her tails and was tickling her ribs.

Kaede led out peels of laughter as she struggled under Riley's weight.

Luna quickly joined in, tickling the Diclonius Queen's hips and thighs.

"STOP IT!" Kaede howled, unable to focus enough to throw them off with her vectors.

"Do you yield?" Riley inquired with a grin.

"Yes… Stop please..." Kaede whined, her breathing ragged, as she tried to glare up at Riley whom still had her pinned.

Riley and Luna both shared a grin, and Riley quickly removed herself from on top of Kaede. She was quick to lean down though and lock lips with the Diclonius, earning a loud, throaty moan as she passed her pleasurable Youki into Kaede's body, through the joining of their lips.

"Don't tease me Riley, you keep this up, and I won't let you out of this bed today." Kaede warned as the two parted. Riley merely grinned as she pulled back.

"As tempting an offer as that is, I'm afraid I've got work to do today." Riley replied earning a bit of a pout from Kaede. Riley merely chuckled and slid out of bed.

The two remaining woman shared a look with one another, Luna carrying her same dreamy smile, and Kaede with a glare, due to Luna's part in tickling her.

After a few moments, Luna giggled and darted out of bed, Kaede made a face then looked thoughtful, then immediately gave chase, following Luna into the bathroom, where giggling and laughter could then be heard, as Keade got her revenge.

"You two've got patrol today. Try not to spend all day in there." Riley called out as her clothes materialized over her nude form, and she made for the exit to her tent.

Riley strolled through the camp, her mind flitting here or there. She thought on many things, barely taking notice of the nods of acknowledgment from the various Legionaries that she passed.

Riley's thoughts drifted back towards Luna's insecurities as Riley found herself reaching the edge of town and leaning on a wooden fence that lined the main road way leading through it. Various people took note of her presence, her reputation among the people who lived in Sinnon was quite legendary.

Riley wondered to herself what other insecurities her mates held, and what she could do to make them feel better. This led her to wondering about something troubling. Something that she had never thought of before.

In all her time, Riley had often pondered what her life would be like without her friends, without her family, without her lovers, and in all those times she came to the same conclusion that her life would've been worse without them.

She had rarely, if ever pondered on what their lives would be like without her.

She found herself thinking about her mates. She could literally see it in her mind, her brain playing out each scenario like a movie for her.

Kaede came first.

She'd still be locked in the damn laboratory. She be poked and prodded with needles. Studied like a rat in a cage. She'd still feel unloved, and unwanted, her rage towards humanity unabated. She'd still be living with the guilt of what she did to her first true friend so long ago. Thinking about it, seeing it in her mind, suddenly made Riley very thankful for that single fit of fancy that had seen her sending Deimos far out over the world to find the darkest evil he could for her to destroy. It was because of that single moment of laziness, to not go looking for herself, that lead her to finding Kaede, a woman she was quickly coming to love as much as any of her other mates.

Then her mind turned to Luna.

Riley found herself recalling how Luna was bullied when she first started at Hogwarts and how she was treated during her second year. She found herself wondering how long it would have taken Professor Flitwick to notice the bullying and stop it, or if he ever would. She started to wonder if anyone would ever have stood up for Luna if Riley had not taken the younger girl into her care. The only person that seemed to look out for Luna at first had been Hermione, and even then, Hermione had suffered at the hands of bullies as well, and it did little for her confidence. Riley seriously doubted that Hermione would have had the courage to stand up for Luna, if she had also been alone. Riley found herself wondering, who would be there to tell Luna she was beautiful, as beautiful as a Veela. Who would be there to comfort her when her mother's death came back to plague her. Through all of her thoughts, Riley found that no one came to mind, for the dreamy eyed Ravenclaw and it made Riley's heart, pang with sadness.

After her came Daphne.

Still scheming, still planning. Riley could see her in a loveless marriage, Daphne taking pride in her work, standing up for herself and being a strong woman. But she also saw her not being happy, because she couldn't be herself. Daphne would have lived the life of a lot of pureblood woman, she would have been a dutiful wife, probably been spoken highly of by the envious socialites she surrounded herself with. She'd have Tracy to offer some respite, and later her children, but Riley found herself wondering if Daphne would be smiling as often, or as genuinely. Was it always something that Daphne could achieve? True Happiness? Or was it Riley that opened that doorway for Daphne to have everything she wanted in life. Someone to love her unconditionally and support her as she pushed forward. Riley didn't have an answer, and it saddened her that she didn't know. She loved Daphne more than life itself, but she found herself morbidly curious, what would Daphne's life have been like without Riley? Would she have been happy?

Then came Katie.

Riley smiled, it was a small smile, but it was there. Riley knew Katie would have been fine. She would still be playing for the Quidditch team at Hogwarts, she'd still probably be hanging out with those girls she used to spend time with before meeting Riley. She'd probably have found a nice boy or girl and started a relationship. Maybe made it through a few before setting off into the world. Katie was determined and strong willed. She'd have been happy and content. Riley didn't know why, but it made her both happy and sad to know that Katie would have done fine without her. The thought lingered, even as Riley's heart and pride screamed that it was because of Riley that Katie was so happy, and that if the two had never met, Katie wouldn't have been as courageous, but Riley knew that wasn't true. Katie was a Gryffindor, always had been. Noble and Strong. The end of her thought came at the remembrance of what she had cost her lover. Her mother. The woman that had died because of Riley. It made her cringe and she knew that at least in that respect, Katie would have been better off.

Finally her mind came to her first love, Fleur.

Would Fleur have lived a good life? Yes. Did it cause every ounce of Riley's being to shudder when she pictured all those people leering at her, or lusting after her? Yes. Did it suddenly fill Riley with jealousy and rage, when her mind played images of Fleur in bed with random men, some treating her fairly, some, little more then mindless fuck dolls, and some, smiling arrogantly as they took the Veela like a prize? Abso-fucking-lutely. Fleur had a better chance then most Veela, being born to the Delacour's, but still, Veela were reviled in many places, and Fleur did not live far from those places.

For several long moments, Riley thought on this, as her mind flipped through a vast cycle of emotions. It was suddenly cut off, when a voice tore through her mind ending that train of thought.

This voice screamed at her to cease with the doubts. No one, not even the almighty him/herself, could give those five woman the lives they deserve. No one, but Riley.

Was it arrogant to believe such a thing? Most definitely. But it was oddly comforting as Riley found herself agreeing with the voice. Only Riley could make them truly happy. Could others give them good lives? Sure. Could they forge their own way in the world? Yes.

But in the end, Riley knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that the life she gave them, was a life of unimaginable wonder, adventure, love, passion, and joy.

No one in the world, could make them feel the pleasure that she could. No one could understand them, like she did. No one could give them all that they wanted in life, or help them seize it for themselves, like she could. And no one, in all the world, could love the five of them, like she did.

Doubt. That's what it was. Doubt, in a moment of quiet pondering. She quickly pushed it away, as she remembered Luna's dreamy smile as she arose from slumber. Riley knew in her heart of hearts, that the life she gave them, would always be filled with happiness and love. To doubt in that, would be to weaken their lives together. So long as she fully believed that the life they lived was the best it could be, she would never doubt herself.

"My lady." Riley heard someone call out to her. She glanced up as a messenger made his way up to her. He offered her a scroll and gave a polite bow, before departing, obviously to deliver more messages.

Riley stared down at the scroll for a moment, before opening it. The scroll was plain and simplistic. Nothing about it was interesting or intricate, just a basic, cheep, unassuming piece of parchment.

Checking it for hidden seals and finding none, Riley opened the scroll and viewed it's contents.

' _For your eyes only.'_

The first letters read, which earned an intrigued look from Riley.

' _Greeting_ _s_ _, My Lady Uchiwa. I'll start off this letter by saying that I know you, but you don't know me. We've never officially met before, but I've been watching you for some time. Your exploits in recent years have been quite t_ _he_ _tale to follow, and I find myself growing more and more interested with each passing day._

 _I like to consider myself a seeker of knowledge. I seek to learn all there is to learn, and when something interests me, I tend to gravitate, intensely around said subject. I've been studying you for quite some time, and I find that the more I learn, the more questions I have. Very recently, I began to develop a hypothesis that has the potential to open up a vast new world of discovery, and if I'm right, you are the key to this new world._

 _Through my study of you_ _r_ _methods, and how they coincide with the actions of your greatest foe, I have come to the conclusion that you are both one in the same. I know, you know who I mean. If I am right, then we have much to discuss, and I wish to open a dialogue with you. I understand your hesitance to_ _operate with an unknown, so I will simply reveal to you now, that I am a servant of your current adversary and am quite knowledgeable about his comings and goings._

 _I fully understand your reasons for doing the things that you have done, and it leads me to being even more intrigued about you. But before I begin unloading the vast number of questions I have, I know that I must first earn your trust. At the bottom of this letter, is a set of coordinates. At those coordinates you'll find a valley, within that valley you'll find a stone along the eastern cliff face, that will have no earthly reason to be there. Beneath the stone is another message, one that will inform you of what your enemy is planning and just why he is kidnapping so many people. I do hope you find the information useful._

 _I will contact you again, when I am able, until then.'_

And the message just ended, in a set of coordinates that led to the Land of Rivers.

Riley stared at the message for a moment, pondering it, when suddenly Kurama piped in.

" **I think someone knows about your time as Ralael."** Kurama informed her, earning a nod of agreement from Riley.

" _Most certainly. I'm curious how this person managed to figure it out. I won't say it's impossible, given that I wasn't as careful as I probably should have been, but I am still curious how someone managed to put the pieces together."_ Riley thought back as she reread the letter.

" **Perhaps they've seen inside to meteor over Konoha, or maybe they're just a lot smarter than most people."** Kurama suggested, earning another nod from Riley.

" _It's possible. I mean the biggest factor to my disguise was the fact that, at the time of reveal, I was one of the people to fight against it, but also, that people want to believe what they want to believe. None of them wanted the angel to be real, but at the same time, when I destroyed it, they just wanted that to be the end of it. No one wanted to know the truth, or believe that there may be something more to it. Humans are predictable that way, when something is terrible or painful, they tend to just believe what is easiest and most convenient to believe. And at the time, that was that I defeated the Angel and it was sealed away. So… I'm not surprised someone pieced it together. I know Daphne wont be happy, this is exactly what she warned me about."_ Riley responded as she flashed through handsigns and summoned Loki.

She quickly ordered him to go to the coordinates and be weary of any possible traps. If he was ambushed, she told him to send her a mental signal so that she could reverse summon him. Her familiar agreed and quickly departed.

Riley stood in silence for several moments, before vanishing into **Kamui**. She was quick to approach a makeshift wooden structure. This structure was like a stage, and on top of it, chained to the floor was Sasori, whom had Skorge hovering over him. The look in Sasori's eyes told her all she needed to know, he was broken.

Skorge wordlessly tilted the puppet masters head back and forth, looking into the dull hew of his eyes. There was no life to him any longer, and he didn't say anything. For over two months, he had endured unspeakable pain. His body was wooden and regenerated near instantly, but he felt everything done to it. Every ounce of pain, registered in his mind. Skorge spent all that time, endlessly torturing. He never stopped, not once. Skorge did not need to sleep, or eat, or drink. So he just remained there, torturing the Akatsuki member, making him scream out in pain.

Riley came to a halt once she was in front of the puppet master. His dull eyes, no longer focused on anything, they just stared off into nothingness, and seemed to reflect the state of his mind. Riley stared down at him and smirked.

Sensing her command Scorge stepped up and drove his fist hard into the side of Sasori's face, sending wooden splinters spraying across the floor of the stage. Sasori didn't respond, nor did he react. The man had placed himself into an unfeeling puppet body around the time he was a teenager or just entering his twenties. He was around thirty-five now so that meant it had been around fifteen years since Sasori had actually felt any kind of physical pain.

Skorge, had spent all this time inflicting the worst kind of physical torture imaginable, so as to break Sasori's mind and make him susceptible to Riley's influence. It worked. Sasori was a prideful man, but he was still just a man. In that wooden body, he didn't need to sleep, so he was kept awake by Skorge. Two whole months of never ending pain to every part of his body. Sixty days, one thousand-four hundred-and forty hours of non-stop torture. Each second stretched out to a lifetime of pain.

And now he was broken, and Riley was easily able to force her way into his mind, and consciousness. All of his walls had collapsed, his sense of self, destroyed.

Seeing the broken pieces, Riley felt secure in her plan. She quickly called forth The Gravemind. Large tentacles rose from a great chasm nearby and quickly slithered forward to rap Sasori in their embrace.

Riley grinned as Sasori was pulled into the darkened hole, disappearing from sight.

Within it, Sasori found himself in darkness, his sense of self shattered. He wasn't really there anymore.

The Gravemind quickly dove into his mind, into the depths of his very soul and began to take the pieces and put them back together. Some… not all.

Within hours, a man resembling Sasori when he was aged around ten was rebuilt, his mind barely there, but it was returning. Only barely held in place by raw emotions like pain, and fear, a young boy emerged in the body of a thirty-five year old man.

" _Sasori..."_ A melodic voice whispered out to him.

For a moment, nothing happened and Sasori remained lifeless and motionless.

" _Sasori… wake up sleep head."_ The gentle, musical voice rang out. This time Sasori reacted, his eyes twitching and moving, focusing on something settling before his vision.

Sasori found himself focusing, and to his utter delight, he found the face of his mother staring back at him.

"Mother..." Sasori whispered as he reached out to her.

" _Hello my beautiful child. I've missed you."_ His mother replied, her figure sparkling and radiant, she looked like she had just descended from the heavens.

"Mother… I knew you were alive. I knew it. Grandma Chiyo said you were dead. She said you and father had perished fighting Konoha, but I knew you weren't dead." Sasori stated with a bright smile as he reached out for her. The woman smiled back and close it on him, gently taking his face in her hands.

" _My brave little boy. I've missed you so much..."_ Her voice sang as she pulled him into an embrace and Sasori started to cry.

From high above, Riley and Skorge stared down at the barely visible form of Sasori, encased in a mass of tentacles.

" **Hope… False Hope."** The Darkness growled in delight, from within Riley's soul.

Riley stared at the scene and smiled.

" **I give it two days before he's ready."** Kurama noted.

"I agree. I guess it's time to get to work." Riley stated as she turned and headed away from the chasm. She made her way over to a small meadow nearby, where she began to set her plans into action.

Using what she and the Gravemind had learned from Sasori's memories, she began to reconstruct Sasori's human puppet body.

Within thirty hours within **Kamui** Sasori was enraptured by the Gravemind. It had the man fully believing that his mother was alive.

Once Riley had finished reconstructing Sasori's puppet body from his memory she enacted her plan.

" _Sasori… he's coming for me."_ His mother whispered, as began to drift away from him.

"Mother? Where are you going?" Sasori called out to her as she pulled further away, beyond his reach.

" _He's coming for me. He's going to take me away again."_ She cried as she drew further and further away from her grasp, and the darkened outline of a city began to appear behind her.

"Who Mother? Who's trying to take you away?!" Sasori cried out at her. All of the loneliness of his childhood was bubbling back up, he was going to be alone again.

" _I'm sorry Sasori. I can't stop him. I'm sorry."_ The visage of his mother cried as she was drawn into the darkened city.

Sasori quickly recognized the city. It was Amegakure. He felt his jaw drop open as the visage of Pain appeared before him.

" **She's mine!"** His voice bellowed. At those words, a gut-wrenching woman's scream tore through the air.

"NOO!" Sasori screamed out, his arms outstretched towards the darkened city as it began to fade from view.

"Give her back to me! Give her back!" Sasori screamed. He wasn't a man any longer. No… these were the screams of a child.

Riley grinned evilly as she placed Sasori's core into the puppet body she had built. She then exited **Kamui** near the edge of the Land of Rivers.

She brought Sasori with her, grinning with satisfaction as he screamed and struggled, desperately trying to chase after the form of his mother. Riley stared at him for a moment before transforming into the form of Sasori's father.

"Sasori." She stated, the voice of his father drawing his attention.

"Fa-father?" Sasori sputtered out in surprise.

"We have to save your mother Sasori. The man with the ringed eyes has her. We need to save her." Riley stated.

"Yes… we must save her." Sasori stated as he rose to his feet.

"We'll kill every single person in our way, Sasori. We will save her." Riley stated as she hit Sasori with an overpowered **Compulsion Charm**.

"I wont lose you again mother. I wont." Sasori said as he quickly dashed off towards the Land of Rain. The compulsion Charm would force Sasori to kill every single adult he came across once her passed into the Land of Rain. A seal matrix, on his body, would be the trap. This seal was tied to a rune, this rune would detect the area around it, and when a chakra signature of a certain density entered into the sensing radius of the Rune cluster, it would activate the seal matrix, convert Sasori's core into a bomb and detonate it, killing everyone with a dozen meters.

The Rune's detection range was five meters, and only a member of the Akatsuki had a dense enough chakra signature to activate it. So with any amount of luck, one of the Akatsuki would be injured in the blast. If not, the Rune was set to activate the seal in twenty-four hours so if Pain didn't go to fight Sasori, Sasori would still be dead within a day.

Sasori had once used his power to destroy a small nation. He was now about to unleash that power onto Ame, and with a little luck, he'd take down one of the Akatsuki as well.

Could Riley have turned him into a servant like Voldemort? Sure.

But that wouldn't have sent as clear a message to her enemies. The message itself was simple. She hated Sasori for his part in hurting Gaia, but he wasn't one of the people to really piss her off. This is what she did to those that irritated her. Now imagine what she would do to someone she truly hated.

She hoped the message was well received.

Once that was done she returned to Sinnon, and met up with Itachi and Tom. She informed them about them about the possible turncoat in what she assumed to be, Orochimaru's ranks.

Both men were curious as they read the letter she had received, and openly wondered whom it could come from.

Riley had two main suspects. It was either the Crystal wielder, Guren, or it was the spy, Kabuto Yakushi. Both people she knew of from Kimimaro's memories. After absorbing his soul, she got a decent look into Orochimaru's operations as well as the location of several major facilities.

Sadly, she also learned that Orochimaru made Moody look trusting by comparison. The man had several powerful Earth Style specialists on hand and with him at all times, to construct new bases almost weekly. Old ones were destroyed and new ones built at random intervals, so Kimimaro's knowledge of base information was almost certainly obsolete.

Riley was curious about if she was right or not, her and her fellow commanders pondered this information for several hours before Loki returned with a scroll.

It's retrieval had gone off without a hitch and the man hadn't sensed anyone watching, nor was he followed.

Once receiving it, Riley quickly read it's contents. Her fellow commanders sat patiently as she read through it.

After a few moments, Itachi finally asked, "What does it say?"

"Inferi. Orochimaru is experimenting with Inferi. He's got nearly a dozen dark wizards working with him and he's build an army. They've desecrated over thirty massive burial sights and gathered thousands of corpses. Orochimaru is trying to combine the Inferi with his curse mark, to create powerful, monsters. The message says he's sent them out to aid Iwa in a massive offensive they're about to launch." Riley replied.

Tom let out a curse, at the mention of Inferi. A topic of discussion often brought up by some of the Darker members of the Legion but often struck down because it was a little too dark for there purposes and painted the Legion itself more as monsters then as bloodthirsty warriors.

"Where are they going to attack?" Itachi asked.

Riley stared at the coordinates on the scroll for several moments before locking eyes with Itachi.

"Gather the Legion. We make for the Wind capital in one hour." Riley ordered. Itachi and Tom shared a look and were quickly out the door.

" **Iwa and an army of enhanced Inferi, what the fuck is the world coming too?"** Kurama wondered.

Riley didn't reply, instead she focused on getting things ready. She quickly flashed to Suna, and made for the Kazekage tower. She didn't wait for an invitation, and used **Kamui** to jump up to the Kazekage's office and enter it.

"Gaia." Riley stated as she passed through the out wall of the office. A team of Anbu instantly appeared and Gaia spun around defensively, at the sudden intrusion.

Her sand rushed to protect her, but was quickly stopped when Gaia recognized Riley.

"Riley… what are you doing here?" Gaia asked as she rose to her feet and motioned for her Anbu to stand down.

"Iwa's about to hit the Wind capital. The Four Tails is leading a strike to take the city and capture the Daimyo." Riley explained.

Gaia's eyes widened at that. Iwa had been on the defensive these last few days, and Suna had been preparing for another assault soon. She never would have expected them to go so far out of their way to attack the Wind capitol.

"When?" Gaia asked.

"Now." Riley answered.

- **Meanwhile** -

Roshi stood staring over the massive force he had gathered. His agents had finished setting up a summoning field right outside of the wind capital's walls.

He knew this battle would likely draw him into conflict with the Kazekage, and the Hero of the Burning Leaf.

From what his information told him, the Kazekage had been attacked by their allies in the Akatsuki, so she might still be recovering. As for the commander of the Legion… he had a plan for her.

"Lord Tsuchikage… we're ready to begin." One of his top men stated as he approached him.

"And Han?" Roshi inquired.

"Ready to launch the assault on your orders." The man replied.

"Good." Roshi replied as he took one last glance out over her forces. His eyes settled on the dozens of massive black crates, gardened by an even greater number of demented looking individuals. Each one baring the sigil of Orochimaru.

Roshi suppressed a scowl. He didn't trust the snake. He didn't trust him at all. But he needed his help. If everything went according to plan, this war would be over by morning.

So with that in mind, Roshi headed down towards his forces. This would be the first time since the war started that he would take an active roll in the fighting. He had been named Tsuchikage, before it began, and ever since then he had been stuck in one command tent or another. He hadn't seen Iwa in years, and he desperately wanted to return home. The council ran the village now, and they would continued to do so, so that he could lead Iwa from the battle lines.

He hoped, he truly hoped, that his plan worked. Otherwise, this may suddenly turn in a terrible direction for Iwa.

With a final sigh of resignation, he took his position at the front of his army. Several teams stood at set intervals around the massive force, which consisted of ten thousand ninja. One hundred thousand soldiers of the land of Earth, twenty thousand bandits, hundreds of pieces of siege equipment, along with their three remaining war golems.

In an instant, the boundary teams began to act. A massive cloud of smoke consumed the army, and they all felt themselves pulled a great distance. When the smoke cleared they were standing less then two hundred meters from the walls surrounding the massive Wind Capitol.

"For Iwa! For the Land of Earth! For all our friends and family! Come with me and take this city!" Roshi shouted. And like that, the largest battle of the fourth great ninja war, began.

- **To be continued-**

 _ **K, kept up my time frame. Or at least got close to it. Massive battle next chapter, Someone within Orochimaru's ranks is interested in Riley, and knows the truth about her. How they learned that truth will be revealed in depth later. Orochimaru is experimenting with dark magic, and he's made some alterations to an army of Inferi, and Roshi has a plan for Riley… Stay tuned for the follow-up chapter. It's gonna be a massive battle. Ja Ne!**_


	84. Chapter 75

_****K, here's the next chapter for Broken Angel. Hope everyone enjoys. Time for a fight :)** **Also next time travel story will be coming up soon so enjoy the crossover :P****_

 _ ** **Also, is anyone ready for another Omake? I think I'm ready for another. Probably have one up soon. :)****_

 **Broken Angel**

Chapter 75

War, it was an odd thing to describe how it felt when you could literally feel it boiling off the desert.

Having never been there before, the legion was forced to head to the Wind Capitol on foot. What this comprised of was them all being placed in **Kamui** and Riley making a mad dash for the capitol as fast as she could.

With that plan in action and a clone left with Gaia so that she could utilize the **Hiraishin** to bring the Suna forces to the capitol when they were ready, Riley was able to make it there in less than an hour.

Even before she got within twenty kilometers she could see the smoke. The Wind Capital sat on the southeastern part of the Land of Wind. It sat within walking distance to the ocean and a small river ran directly through the center of the city splitting it in half. The city itself was home to several million people and was one of the largest cities in the Elemental Nations.

Surrounding the city was several beautiful oasis and small groves of palm trees. It was quite a beautiful place, just this side of a desert paradise. The city itself comprised of flat stone buildings, typical of those you'd find in places like Egypt, years ago. The city itself was surrounded by a fifty foot high stone wall, and sat on an open dry plain, at the edge of the desert.

It gave the city a good vantage point of the area around itself, meaning it was very difficult to sneak up on it.

Even from many kilometers away, the pitch black smoke could easily be seen. It billowed up in massive dark plumes. You didn't need even an ounce of fighting experience to know that something bad had happened and was happening, to the capitol.

" **Do you sense that Riley? There's something very malevolent about this place. I can sense one of my kin here, but that isn't the source of this darkness."** Kurama noted.

" _I know… there's something wrong here. It's not just the chaos and death, it's almost like something is accentuating it. Making it stronger."_ Riley agreed as she slowed her speed.

Once she was within five kilometers, Riley spotted her first Iwa nin. A small team was hidden beneath the sand, and if it hadn't been for her ability to actually see chakra and her active **Byakugan** , she probably wouldn't have noticed them until she was right on top of them.

Luckily, she did see them and she quickly began work on some Earth magic. The instant her foot hit ground, when she was within twenty meters of them, she launched her attack. In a burst of magic, ten foot tall spikes began to explode from the ground in a trail that quickly rushed right towards the five man squad of hidden Iwa ninja.

A collection of curses rang out as the group dove out from beneath the sand. Each one jumped away from the attack, though one wasn't fast enough and was speared through the leg.

His screams tore through the air as his body flopped down, it was held up in the air by the earthen spear, impaled through the muscle of his calves.

He hung in the air, awkwardly suspended as blood poured up his leg and across his body. The other Iwa nin spared him only a quick glance before all four of them focused on Riley and launched an offensive.

The fastest of the foursome was on her in an instant. A flash of steel caught her eye and she quickly brought up a kunai to block the strike. She quickly found herself blade locked with a swordsman. He pressed against her with all of his might, intent of shoving her back. Riley quickly retaliated by returning his action to him, with interest.

With a powerful heave, she pushed the Iwa swordsman back, several meters causing him to stumble over the unever sand.

In that moment, two of his comrades rushed at her. Riley was instantly on the offensive. In a burst of speed she disappeared, reappearing almost within the same moment right between the two. Faster than they could hope to follow she delivered a kick to both there skulls. The force of the strike contorted their heads, and released a sickening crack as their necks broke.

The one who hadn't attacked yet let out a curse at seeing his two comrades go down. Riley quickly turned her attention to him right as she felt the swordman close in on her and star to deliver another slash. With a wicked grin, Riley activated one of her new powers, and used the **Rinne-Sharingan** to switch places with the idle Iwa nin causing him to take the swordsmans slash.

The swordsman could only gape in disbelief as he stared into the eyes of his comrade, who had nearly been cut in half by his attack. No words were exchanged as his comrade fell to the ground, dead nearly instantly. The swordsman, didn't have much time to contemplate his actions as his gaze rose to meet, Riley's who was closing in on his rapidly.

Once close enough, Riley threw a strong punch right towards his chest. The swordsman brought up his blade to block her strike and cut her hand open, but her diamond hard skin and even harder bones, stopped that from happening. Instead, the man's sword snapped in half and her fist drove right into his chest plate.

A loud crack tore through the air, as all of his ribs were broken, and bone fragments were ejected from their rightful place and directly into the soft tissue of his organs.

He fell to the ground and began coughing up blood, it only took a few moments before he stopped moving and finally faded from this world.

Once that was dealt with, Riley activated **Kamui** and began withdrawing her army from it. Within moments, thousands of Legionnaires filled the open desert.

"Damn." Itachi muttered as he, Riley and Tom stepped away from the army and took position on top of a large dune that gave them their first good view of the attack on the capitol.

From where they stood, they could clearly make out the massive amount of damage that had been done to the city.

Out in the ocean a short way away from the city, stood one of the massive Golems of Iwa. It was in the water, crushing Wind warships as they fired upon it with catapults and ballistae. In the city were the other two, one stood in the river and was wrecking the docks, the other seemed to be laying siege to the palace of the Daimyo.

The Wind capital itself was surrounded by high walls, and along those stone walls, fighting could be seen. The city's defenders were still putting up a fight it seemed and various battles took place all along the walls.

Within the city itself, massive plumes of smoke rose up from entire city districts. The damage done was extensive and even if they managed to push Iwa and the Earth army back, the damage may be far too extensive for the city to be saved.

"What's the plan?" Madara asked as he, Hashirama, Arturia, Shikaku, and Kushina marched up to the three commander to get a good look at the battle.

"Grandfather Madara, Grandfather Hashirama, you two head out to the ocean and take out that Golem." Riley ordered. The two nodded and disappeared in a burst of speed. Riley then turned to Shikaku who was already studying the battlefield and watching as Iwa forces poured into the city and destroyed everything they came across.

"Where are you going?" Shikaku asked, so he could plan around where Riley would be.

"I'll take out the other two golems, just like I did the first. Then I'm gonna track down the one leading this offensive. I'm almost certain Iwa sent one of their Jinchuriki here, I'm gonna track him down, and stop him before he unleashes his Bijuu." Riley answered, earning a nod from those around her.

"Alright then. Any ideas for the rest of us?" Tom inquired to the brilliant Nara strategist.

"Yes, you take half our forces and move over the wall directly ahead of us. Push into the city and drive them back. Meanwhile Itachi will take the other half of our forces and attack the rear of the enemy army. Their forces are split with most of them already in the city. Once Lord Madara and Hashirama finish off the golem they can join Itachi's forces at the enemy's rear. Riley can handle herself alone and will more than likely kill every enemy in her path, so the plan should be to trap them all within the city and box them in with a pincer maneuver." Shikaku explained, earning a nod from the three commanders, while Riley also relayed those additional orders to her grandfathers.

"So they'll be trapped between the three of us, what about the fourth side?" Tom inquired.

"I'll send Deimos and Midir there, to hold off that avenue of escape, and I'll send word to my clone so that when she brings Gaia and her forces here, she can have them attack from that side. We'll trap Iwa within the city and destroy them to last man." Riley offered earning a nod from Shikaku.

"Alright, sounds like a plan. Any words of encouragement for our men?" Itachi inquired.

Riley turned her attention to the large gathering of Legionnaires that had approached them, each one ready to march into battle.

"Those cunts think they can just ignore us and attack somewhere else. Let's go show them why we're the real deal. When the sun rises tomorrow, let the whole world see what you all accomplished here today. At dawn, we'll all be big goddamn heroes! So let's go out there and kick some ass!" Riley shouted, earning a cheer from the crowd, she then turned to Arturia who offered a nod, at her short impromptu speech.

"My mates will be down there. Do me a favor, keep an eye on them." Riley asked, the ancient knight.

"Of course. I'll keep them safe until you return." Arturia replied with a nod.

"Thanks. Good luck. Try to save some Iwa scum for me." Riley stated with a smile.

"I'll try. Stay safe out there." Arturia replied. Riley just gave her a charming smile before glancing back, and catching the eyes of her mates.

"See ya when I get back." Riley offered them, then in a burst of speed, she was gone.

"Please be careful." Fleur found herself whispering, Katie and Luna, having heard her both nodded. All five of Riley's mates offered up a prayer of protection for her, just as they always did. They all wished for her victory and safe return to them.

"You think she'll be alright?" Kaede inquired.

"I hope so." Katie replied.

With insane speed, Riley rushed at the city walls. To those fighting atop it, all they heard before she slammed into them was a zipping noise. Riley moved so fast, that her opening strike appeared as an explosion to those around it.

As she jumped over the wall, she passed between a group of Earth soldiers who were passing by. She moved so fast, that they didn't even see her. As she passed them, she fired a bombarda right towards the ground, or the top of the wall in that case. With the speed she was moving, she was already far past the wall, when the spell impacted and sent a half dozen men flying. As soon as Riley touched down within the city, she focused on the palace. Flashing through handsigns, she summoned her two dark dragon's. Already knowing their orders, Deimos and Midir took to the skies. Cries rang out from all over the city as the two massive dark dragon's began to rain fire down on Iwa troop positions.

Once that was done, Riley made for the capital building, with a mad dash she shot through the burning streets. Everywhere, the city was on fire. People could be heard screaming everywhere you turned. Earth soldiers, and Iwa nin were killing their ways through the streets, they captured the noblemen, and butchered the rest. Piles of bodies were beginning to form, here and there.

 **"Such death... it's lovely."** The Darkness intoned. Riley couldn't help but agree, as much as it disgusted her. Being a demon, this whole thing felt wonderful to her.

Riley let out a growl, at the chaos around her. It made her feel so alive, the rage, the terror all of it fueled her but it also made her angry. The first Iwa nin she spotted in the city was lit aflame with **Amaturasu**.

Riley shot through the streets, killing any Iwa or Earth soldier that got in her way, as soon as she made it to the river that split the city in half, she paused. A few hundred yards down the burning river, stood one of the massive Iwa golems.

The great construct was crushing the docks beneath it's feet, sinking ships like they were nothing. Riley focused on the thing, and activated **Kamui**. Within moments, it chest started to contort and disappear.

Within seconds it's core had disappeared into the void, but Riley wasn't finished yet, she continued to draw it in, until it's whole torso was gone.

With a loud crack, the middle of the golem vanished. It's head, and arms fell to the ground, slamming into the water with immense force. The River rose sharply as the massive objects slammed into it. Water washed over the docks, putting out fires, but also flooding them as well.

The water was quick to rise over the river banks and into the city. Riley didn't have time to worry about it, with a powerful leap, she cleared the river and landed on the other side. She still had another golem to take down, and a Jinchuriki to find.

- **Meanwhile** -

"My lord!" One of Roshi's men shouted at him. He turned his gaze, just in time to see one of the Golems fall.

While many of his men gawked at the destruction of one of their greatest weapons, Roshi was having an internal monologue, with the Four tails.

" **Do you feel it, Roshi?"** The Four tailed ape inquired.

" _I do."_ He thought back in reply.

" **Death is racing towards us. She's stronger then you know. This plan of yours is going to fail."** The ape warned him.

" _It wont fail. It can't. If she doesn't die here, now, Iwa will have no chance to win the war."_ Roshi thought, more to himself than to the ape.

The four tails let out a tired sigh at hearing that. No matter how much he begged and pleaded with Roshi, the man would not listen. The ape knew it in his bones, Riley was too strong to beat. She was too great a threat. On her own she was bad enough, but he knew, he could feel it within her… She had Kurama with her. The Nine Tailed Fox. The Ape knew without a shadow of a doubt, that she couldn't be beaten so long as the two of them were working together.

Still though, Roshi wouldn't hear it. He was confident that his plan would work. All the ape could do was mentally prepare itself for the fight of it's life.

" **Fool."** The Great ape sighed.

- **With Madara and Hashirama** -

"Are you ready friend?" Hashirama inquired. Madara gave him a nod. Hashirama quickly flashed through handsigns, and from beneath both men's feet, a massive wooden structure began to raise up.

Within a few moments, a massive Wooden Golem stood beneath them. In that same moment, Madara activated his **Mangekyou Sharingan.**

The wood golem lit up, as it began to be enshrouded in a blue veil of energy, courtesy of Susano'o.

It was around this moment when the Stone golem of Iwa first noticed them.

"Let's go." Madara intoned as the stone golem advanced on them. Hashirama nodded and with a battle-cry from both of them, the wooden golem rushed forward.

Great waves rose as the two titans charged one another and when they met, both drove their fists into each others faces and sent shockwaves rippling outwards.

- **Back with Riley-**

Riley cut her way through every enemy she encountered as she pushed through the city and closed in on the palace. Her demon blood was reacting greatly to all of the death and chaos. The number of dead, was so high and their pain was radiating in such a way, that if filled Riley with bloodlust.

This was worse then any other major battle Riley had ever fought in, because the people here were suffering. The only time anything ever came close to this, was the destruction of Konoha, and even then she was more focused on Minato, and that situation. Plus in that battle, everyone had died relatively quickly thanks to Kurama.

This time though, the battle had been raging for at least an hour, and the people were suffering like mad. Murders of men, woman, and children were occurring on every street corner. Enemy soldiers were stealing things, raping woman, butchering innocent bystanders, the amount of carnage was unbelievable and it fed into Riley an unprecedented level of euphoria from it all.

When this was over, she would have to tell her mates how she felt, because otherwise they'd probably think bad of her for wanting to fuck, so madly after such a terrible battle. Because that is honestly how all this death and carnage made her feel deep down. She knew it was wrong, and she definitely wanted her mates to scold her later for thinking such things, but in the now, she couldn't deny that the pain and agony seeping off of everything made her feel so good.

With a growl, Riley drove her fist hard into an Earth soldier that got in her way. The impact of her punch split the man in half. She wasn't more than a few blocks away from the palace, so Riley quickly shot up to the roof of a nearby building, where she got a good vantage point of the golem, tearing through the ancient castle, wrenching massive chunks of it up into the air and dropping them nearby onto undamaged city blocks.

Riley stared it down for a moment, for a few seconds she began to active **Kamui** and destroy it the same way she had the last two. However, just before it truly began to disappear, she was overcome by a surge of power that demanded release.

" **Riley… there's something evil nearby."** Kurama noted, as Riley drew her wand, activated her staff. The feeling was like an adrenaline rush, like that feeling of excitement you get when something fun was about to happen. It stopped her from focusing and caused her energy to begin to bubble wildly.

She quickly began to gather magic within her staff. Those nearby felt a pressure fill the air and those with a good enough vantage point, quickly spotted a bright greenish light that gathered within Riley's staff, more precisely at the eye that served as the focus for the mighty magical instrument.

The light grew brighter and brighter, as Riley focused on the massive Golem that was turning to face her.

With a defiant yell, she stabbed the spear at the golem and unleashed a massive torrent of green energy, right from Shisui's eye.

The beam shot through the air and struck the massive stone Goliath with extreme force. A loud humming filled the air, and massive runes began to glow on the golem's body indicating their struggle to hold off the immense power of Riley's overpowered spell.

For several long moments the beam held against the golem's chest, powerful destructive magics hammered away at it's runic protections. The force of Riley's spell was more then enough to overpower it's defenses.

Right as she felt the rune's begin to break down, the golem disappeared in a massive poof of smoke.

Riley's eyes widened slightly and she let out a loud curse at seeing that. Before she could focus too much on that, a loud, god-awful cry of agony and pain tore through the air. Looking out across the rooftops, Riley spotted something pulling itself up onto the roof.

This thing had dark gray skin, and stood at nearly ten feet tall. It was thin, and it's whole body was covered in smooth, hairless skin. It's arms extended down to it's knees, and it's legs were longer then they should naturally be for it's height. It's face was little more then a grinning skull, and all along it's body were glowing markings that radiated dark chakra.

" **I think we've found one of Orochimaru's Inferi."** Kurama noted.

"Fucking shit is that." Riley muttered as the creature suddenly came tearing towards her. The way it moved was mixture between a run, and a gallop of sorts using it's long arms. The movement was grotesque, and had Riley not been a demon, she might had found the movement so unnatural and terrifying that she would have screamed and run away.

Instead, she tapped her staff and a bolt of magic shot out and slammed into the creature. Instead of being cut in half, the markings on it's body glowed, and the creature almost seemed to suddenly be invigorated by it.

Riley blinked a few times and quickly realized what had happened.

" **It drinks magic."** Kurama noted.

"No shit!" Riley snapped as the creature rushed at her and swung at her with it's long gangling arms.

The creature roared in some unholy kind of shrieking noise. It sounded like it was in immense pain, and it swung at her savagely, no rhyme or reason to it's movements. It simply tried to overwhelm her with it's speed and strength. Riley was easily able to backpedal away from the monstrosity, and once she spotted an opening, she delivered a bone crushing kick to it's chest. The creature was sent flying away from her and it disappeared into the streets below after bouncing off a rooftop or two.

" **I think I know what's radiating all that evil."** Kurama noted.

" _I know. It was like fighting a demon. The raw chaos of death flowed off of it like a miasma. No wonder the city descended into chaos so quickly. Those things simply being around is enough to drive most people mad."_ Riley responded earning a nod of agreement from the Fox.

" **It's amplifying madness and rage. Men and children are being brutally executed in the streets, woman are being raped, left and right, seige's such as this, often end this way, but this is a new extreme. It's happening so quickly and violently. It's unnatural. Those things, that Orochimaru has built, they're conduits for it. Amplifying war, and the chaos that comes with it."** Kurama stated.

" _This is bad." "Itachi, Tom, hold our forces back. Have them set up perimeter around the wall. Don't enter the city. I've just come across one of Orochimaru's Inferi, they're amplifying rage and anger and driving the enemy into a frenzy. We don't want out guys exposed to that, kill every enemy around the edges but don't rush into the city."_ Riley sent to the two through The Gravemind.

Right about then, loud screeches tore up through the city around her and from the streets below Riley, more of Orochimaru's cursed Inferi crawled up to the roofs.

"Aw shit… looks like the welcome part has finally arrived." Riley noted before dashing at the nearest one, and delivering a powerful kick to it's chest, sending it flying.

- **Meanwhile** -

Gunshots tore through Earth soldiers like a hot knife through butter. The Legionnaires being led over the wall, were cutting through the enemy with immense vigor and righteous fury.

They were being ordered to clear out the enemy on and around the wall, and try to get any civilians still left alive, to the safety of the exterior wall.

Riley's mates worked together as they joined the assault. They worked as a unit, Katie, being the best marksman of the five, dealt with enemies at long range with a rifle. Fleur, Daphne, and Luna worked the midrange with spellfire, and Kaede kept them guarded at close range with her vectors. Five of Riley's wraiths stood protectively around them, swords drawn, and Arturia. Kept close by, intercepting any shinobi that charged the group. They were working alongside a small group others, including one of the Sand Ninja that had been in charge of Sinnon's defense. He and some of the others had volunteered to go with the Legion when they heard about what was happening at the capital.

Right now, the ladies were racking up quite the kill count, so much so, that an Iwa nin noticed them, and decided to put an end to it.

All of the ladies heard a warcry and saw something zip through the air at insane speeds. It was a massive earthen bolder, heading straight for them.

Arturia was quickly between them, and the oncoming projectile, and with a powerful slash, she cut right through it, as it hit her. The stone, split in two, both fragments flying off into nearby buildings.

The shinobi that had thrown the attack was quickly making his way towards them. Arturia readied her sword and prepared to charge the oncoming ninja.

With a defiant yell, the two dashed at one another. Meanwhile, Riley's mates stood in the background, keeping their eyes opened for any other attacks, and waiting for Arturia to finish off the Iwa nin she was fighting so they could all advance together.

They were under orders not to go more then a hundred yards from the external wall. Right now, they were at about fifty yards and screaming could be heard from nearby.

The five stood together, all knelt low, and keeping their eyes open.

Right then, a large, long armed monster broke out of a nearby building with a loud shriek. It dashed right at the ladies and dove towards them. All Five wraiths were instantly between the creature and their master's lovers. Before the creature could close in on them, it was stopped in midair, by an unseen force.

Riley's mates stared in confusion at the hovering creature, all except Kaede, whom smirked. With a powerful pull from her vectors, the creature exploded, each of it's limbs flying off, and it's head falling to the ground.

The four ladies stared in surprise before glancing at Kaede who was smirking at the strange monster. They quickly realized that she was the one who had destroyed it. All of that training with Riley had really helped extend the range of her vectors. She could now stretch them to six meters, which was insane when you consider just how strong her vectors were.

"How in the hell did that happen?" The sand ninja inquired, with surprise.

"Kaede did it." Came an answer from Luna who eyed the man with her usual dreamy look. He nodded, still unsure of how Kaede had stopped the thing in midair, and torn it to pieces.

"What in the hell is that thing?" Katie asked as the creature's body dropped down in front of them.

"Looks like some kind of undead." Daphne noted, as she sent Kaede a nod of acknowledgment for her take-down of the creature and then knelt down to examined the creature's severed head, which was still biting at nothing,

"Inferi?" Fleur inquired.

"Not a normal Inferi, that's for damn sure." Daphne responded as she stared down at it's severed head, it's teeth were long and flat, and it's lips were pulled back so much that it gave the creature almost an insane grin. It's eyes were all black, and it's skin was unnaturally smooth. It definitely wasn't like any Inferi Daphne had ever heard about.

"What are those markings on it's body?" Katie asked as she knelt next to Daphne.

"I'm not sure, but it can't be anything good." Daphne replied.

Just then, a massive explosion tore through the air, and a shockwave impacted the city from the sea.

"My goodness. I often forget that those two are some of the most powerful people to have ever lived." Katie noted, referencing Hashirama and Madara, who by now had almost destroyed the golem they were fighting.

"Yes, I bet they're putting on quite the show." Luna agreed.

"Zey are quite powerful. It is often easy to forget just how strong zey are when zey are always around Riley." Fleur added in her own form of agreement.

"Let's get going ladies. We've got a city to save, and people to rescue." Daphne stated to them, getting the rest of her fellow mates attention. They all noticed that Arturia had finished off the ninja she was fighting and waiting for them to advance.

With that, the ladies advanced with the rest of the legion, further into the city. By now, Riley had taken out one of the golems and the other had vanished from sight.

They moved through the streets, cautiously. The sounds of death echoed all around them, and bodies littered the streets. In some places they were piled several feet high. The stench of death, dominated the air along with the smell of smoke and ash.

So many people had died already, the casualties had to be at or over a million already.

"This is awful." Katie noted as they passed by the corpse of a small boy, a child no more then ten, who'd been hit with a kunai to the chest.

"This is war." Their sand ally stated as he gazed across the carnage of the streets. Kaede and Arturia nodded in agreement while the rest of the ladies scowled.

"We'll make them pay for this." Daphne replied as she passed by an open window and glanced inside. She felt her body tense and she immediately looked away. The corpse of a woman lay sprawled out inside, and it was clear to see that she suffered a fate, many woman feared.

"Daph?" Luna inquired as she noticed Daphne move away from one of the buildings and take a deep breath.

"I'm fine. Let's just keep going. We need to finish our search and get back to the wall." Daphne replied. Luna gave her a nod and the two kept pace with the others.

Arturia led them through the streets, a look of cold separation marring her face. She had been through sieges like this, she knew of the great beast that lay within men, and how it would be unleashed in war. Sieges were often the only time, armies would have to deal with civilians during combat. It was during those times, that a man might begin to feel the power of war course through him. More often then not, a monster was unleashed in the hearts of the invaders, and this attack was made even worse by that unnatural force amplifying the insanity of it all.

This wasn't the first time Arturia had walked these streets and seen these horrors, and it wouldn't be the last. It was at this moment, that Arturia pondered just how well the Legion reacted to it's enemies. Having commanders like Itachi, and Tom, and even Riley, really kept their forces grounded and focused on the mission. Perhaps it was because those in power had such strict moral codes, or perhaps it was peoples fears of them, that kept them in line.

Arturia knew that all three of the Legion's commanders despised this type of needless slaughter. Each for their own reason.

Riley, because it was often useless, and didn't gain her anything, plus it made her mates happy when she showed restraint and didn't violently murder civilians for no reason at all.

Tom because all it did was ruin lives and spread hatred, he thought it was best to just kill them and be done with it. If this kind of chaos was going to be unleashed then they were burning the city down afterwords and killing every living soul in it, because he wasn't going to let these atrocities come back to bite him. Tom wasn't about leaving people alive after you tortured them. In his experience they generally seek revenge unless you break them. So his motto was either completely destroy it, or don't commit the atrocities in the first place.

And then their was Itachi who was a pacifist by nature and didn't see the point in causing mayhem and destruction in a city you were trying to capture. After all, you wanted the people to be your new servants, so why brutally torture them before hand, that sort of thing spread fear, not loyalty. Much like Tom and Riley, he just didn't see the point in killing average everyday people who have nothing to do with the war or fighting in general.

Those that aided the war effort were fair game, but those that simply went about their lives as average people, were little more then sheep.

Arturia agreed with the mentality. While she tried her hardest to discipline her own men in her age, and ensure that they didn't commit such atrocities, she herself was often tempted by the demons of war, birthed from fires unleashed in battle. She always held true to justice however, and never allowed herself to succumb to the monsters of war.

It was at that moment that a soft cry pierced the air. The ladies turned as one, just as a door opened to a building nearby, and out walked a small child. A young girl who couldn't be more then four or five.

The child's hair was dark and messy, and one of her eyes was swollen shut. Her right arm was severely burned, to the point where bone could be seen where the flesh had been burned away. Nearly her whole right arm was blackened by the burns. Luna, Katie, Daphne, and Fleur all gasped in shock at the sight of the small child. Arturia tensed, and felt anger boil within her, while Kaede felt only pity.

"Mommy? My head hurts." The child whimpered as she stumbled out of the darkened ruins of her home and glanced around.

"Oh my god..." Katie muttered as tears began to gather in her eyes.

The rest of Riley's mates shared similar looks of disbelief and revulsion. It was Fleur though who broke free from her shock, the moment the child stumbled. She was quickly knelt down in front of the small girl, and gently held her chin focusing the child's face onto hers.

"Hello zere sweet heart." Fleur said gently, as the child focused her eye on Fleur as best she could.

"Where's my mommy? I got my shoes all messy..." The small child stated, obviously in shock and not knowing what was going on.

"It is alright, sweetie. I will help you find her." Fleur stated to the child, as she brought her wand to the child's head and knocked her out with a stunner.

She made sure to catch the small child and lower her to the dirt gently. She then glanced over at Luna who quickly made her way over and began using what medical knowledge she had to try and judge the child's condition.

"That's terrible." Katie stated with a shake of her head.

"Who would do that to a child." Daphne muttered.

"Humans." Was Kaede's reply. She knew exactly how far humans were willing to go in their sadistic pursuits. While sickening, this was nothing new to her, and it wasn't surprising in the least.

"We need to get her back to the wall. I can try to stabilize her, but she's gonna need a skilled medic. The burns on her arm, have gone down to the bone, and she's got major burns to her side as well. She needs proper medical attention." Luna informed them.

"Alright. I will levitate her there. You all watch my back." Fleur told her fellow mates. They all nodded and took up defensive positions as Fleur levitated the child off the ground and moved her back towards the wall.

The ladies did just that, and quickly retreated back to the wall.

- **Meanwhile** -

"So that's her." Roshi noted to his subordinate. He and seven other shinobi stood on a ruined building, watching as Riley barreled through a small army of enhanced Inferi.

"The hero of the Burning Leaf. She's as terrifying as they say." One man noted as he saw Riley punch one of the enhanced Inferi so hard it flew several hundred yards and barreled into a building which quickly collapsed around it.

"You men fall back now. It time I ended this threat." Roshi ordered after a minute.

"Good luck my lord." They offered before quickly retreating.

"Are you ready Ape?" Roshi inquired as he withdrew a scroll from his pouch. This scroll was simple and plain, looking like little more then something a commoner would use to write a simple message. Within this scroll was a simple set of instructions. Roshi read them over once more before burning the scroll to ashes in his hands. He then removed a second scroll, this one was intricately designed and bore marking of the Uzumaki Clan. Roshi opened the scroll to find a seal diagram written on it. He placed his palm and the seal and channeled a bit of chakra. The seal crawled up off the paper and took up residence on his palm.

" **Can I reiterate that this is a bad idea, and that we should leave."** The Ape growled out.

"We can't turn back now. It's time to face our destiny. This plan will either work, and Iwa will be one step closer to total victory… or it'll fail, and we'll die." Roshi replied.

" **We'll die, for certain. Then she'll slaughter every single one of your men, your precious countrymen. Once she's done with them, I see it as a coin toss, she'll either go after Orochimaru and murder his trechorous ass, or she'll go after Iwa and steamroll through the country faster then you can say, 'We done fucked up'."** The Ape stated with a shake of it's head, knowing this plan wasn't going to work.

"Have faith. I believe we have a chance. I believe that together, we can defeat her." Roshi, stated.

" **Believe all you want. It doesn't change the fact though, that the moment your plan fails, she's gonna rip your ass open. So I'd prepare myself for that."** The Ape snapped at him, not even trying to hide it's contempt at Roshi for not listening. Ever since the man became Tsuchikage, he'd turned into this holier-then-thou prick who thought it was his job to save everyone in Iwa, from everything. That translated out to him risking both of their lives in suicidal endeavors to defeat someone who held powers similar to those used to create the fucking Bijuu in the first place.

"Let's go." Roshi stated. Then in a burst of chakra, his body was suddenly covered in lava. Lit up like a star, Roshi dashed across the rooftops towards Riley, leaving burning wood and melted stones in his wake.

 **-Back with Riley-**

Another Inferi screamed out in rage right before Riley drove her fist, hard into it's face, sending it's skull flying off into the sunset.

She turned to the next nearest Inferi when suddenly they all scattered. It was in that moment, when she suddenly felt a rush of demonic Youki slam into her.

Spinning around, she came face to face with the oncoming Roshi.

" **Here comes the ape."** Kurama noted.

" **Feast on his bones."** The Darkness intoned.

"You both are so helpful. Always there to point out the obvious." Riley stated aloud, as her eyes focused on and analyzed the bastard that was racing towards her.

The heat coming off of her fellow Jinchuriki was immense. The air boiled around him, and anything flammable nearby caught fire as he passed.

Riley could see the burning youki of the ape coursing through it's Jinchuriki's body. She took a solid breath, and then dashed forward to meet this foe head on. The two stopped, only a dozen meters away from one another and stared each other down.

"Roshi, the Red General of Iwa. Jinchuriki to the four tailed Demon Ape. Nice to make your acquaintance." Riley stated as she stared him down, her godly eyes boring into the man so hard, that it felt like she was looking through him.

"Riley, of the Uchiwa Clan. Lord of a multitude of Ancient houses. Hero of the Burning Leaf. Angel Slayer. And the woman who murdered the last Tsuchikage. I am Roshi, fourth Tsuchikage of Iwakagure. Today is the day you pay for murdering my friend and mentor Onoki." Roshi stated, his blazing figure, growing more intense as he felt anger begin to boil within himself.

"They made a Jinchuriki the Tsuchikage? Wow… I never thought Iwa would do something like that." Riley noted with a bit of surprise.

"You do not know the people of Iwa. They are brave and noble, with a will of stone. They chose me to be their defender." Roshi said his eyes focused on her.

"Ha… sure… Will of Stone… You know… I never understood naming your will after something. I mean a will of fire, a will of stone… you do realize those things end right. I understand the symbolism but in the same breath, fire goes out. Fire can be snuffed out, can be extinguished. Stone can be eroded away. You preach about your will of Stone like you're an unshakable people. All that really means is that you're too stubborn to change you minds. Even as the water erodes away the stone and tears cracks in it, you refuse to budge, then when the water finally does it's job and breaks through the stone, your will shatters completely. You say will of Stone like that means something great. All it really means is that you and your people will never change their ways, not until it's too late. You'll never surrender, not until it's too late to save your people." Riley critiqued him. She had had this conversation with Hashirama before too, he simply smiled and told her the point wasn't that the fire would last forever and be unchanging, in fact, the Will of Fire was meant to stand more for the intensity of one's belief rather then a representation of it's form. A person who held the will of fire was meant to believe in what they chose to believe, with all of their might.

A will of stone, was something different. A stone was un-moving, unchanging, it didn't spread or adapt. At least fire was living and could be reignited when it went out, which was the point. A will of stone, just meant you were bullheaded and wouldn't change your ways until everything had fallen apart and it was too late.

Riley quickly shook away those thoughts, as Roshi began moving. He flashed through handsigns and quickly called out the **Earth Clone Jutsu**.

The clone's came out burning and lit up like lava, just like Roshi did. Instead of rushing at Riley, the clones shot around her, forming a circle. This circle became a solid wall of intense heat. Had she been a human being, such a wall would have posed an immense threat to her, as the heat boiling off of Roshi and his clones was literally melting the stone around them.

" **I think he's trying to end this outright."** Kurama noted as he sensed the buildup of energy.

" _He knows he can't defeat me in a prolonged battle, but what does he have planned?"_ Riley thought back as she took a defensive stance.

Suddenly, all of Roshi's clones began flashing through handsigns. They then spewed forth a steam of Lava.

The youki infused substance rushed at Riley, swallowing her in a sea of boiling, molten rock. She used **Kamui** to avoid the strike, and slowly levitated herself out of the lava.

" **This can't be all they have planned. The Ape isn't stupid. Out of all of my siblings he's probably one of the smartest. He has to have warned Roshi that this wouldn't be this easy."** Kurama stated.

" _I know."_ Riley responded as she rose out the sea of lava, using her own demonic levitation powers.

Riley focused around her and tried to locate Roshi. The sea of lava was seeping off demonic energy that filled her vision, and clouded it over. The Youki of the Ape was strong enough to mask Roshi's energy, so the Jinchuriki vanished.

"Where are you?" Riley muttered as she glanced around herself.

Then suddenly, out of the Lava, burst a dozen of Roshi's lava clones. They each rushed at Riley, the heat billowed off of them, burning her skin as they threw punches and kicks at her.

With a blast from **Shinra Tensei** they were all sent flying back. Right then, Roshi himself dove out of the lava.

His palm shot towards her, and she spotted the seal on it. Her eyes shot to his and in an instant, she barreled into his mind.

" **What the..?"** The Ape began, but right in that instant, The Gravemind and the Darkness rushed through the connection, and slammed into the Ape, restraining it with their tentacles while Riley looked at Roshi's mind.

Even the most skilled warrior, couldn't help thinking about his plans.

Riley found herself skimming through some of Roshi's memories, most specifically the one's tied to what that seal mark was on his hand. Her answer came in the form of a memory from a few weeks back. She saw Roshi standing before a woman. A woman Riley recognized instantly. It was Mito.

Mito gave Roshi a set of scrolls, and then departed. One of the scrolls held the steps to a plan to destroy Riley. The steps were simple, hold her in place long enough to place the seal on her. Once done, retreat to a safe distance or throw up some kind of defense. The seal itself was a specialized chakra conversion seal. This seal, was meant to purify chakra, to the point where the magic within became blessed and holy.

Riley felt herself shudder as she recalled the burning pain that had been caused by Excalibur. That was holy magic, if Riley's own magic had been turned into Holy magic, it would have burned through her demonic body and soul, and fundamentally altered her on a spiritual level. In essence she would have become an angel, but that would have destroyed her personality and every part of her being. In essence, Riley would have died.

As she saw this, a horrible thought occurred to her, if Mito had intended this seal for Riley, then that might mean she knew what Riley was. Which wasn't possible, not unless Mito was a helluva lot stronger then she let on.

No, Riley quickly pushed that thought from her mind, it was more likely that Mito suspected she was something dark, and knew she wouldn't be able to fight if all of her magic was purified. Essentially the seal would have rendered Riley helpless.

" **What the hell are you?"** Son Goku demanded as Riley pulled back from Roshi's mind. He was currently wrapped up in dark and fleshy tentacles, both the Darkness and the Gravemind kept him restrained so that he couldn't push Riley out of Roshi's mind.

"A monster…" Riley answered with a smirk before withdrawing from Roshi's mind. She found herself still in front of him, as his palm slowly inched closer and closer to her, it was right at that moment that a black bone, erupted from her chest, spearing Roshi through the palm and seal. Roshi let out a cry of pain, and then grit his teeth in agony as he felt and saw the lava cloak recede along his arm, and felt his own chakra being pushed back by the Black bone.

Riley smirked a wicked smirk, and dove back into his mind. She quickly tore into his thoughts while the Ape struggled to push free. Riley was busy farming for as many secrets as she could get out of the Jinchuriki before she killed him, it was then though that she came upon a memory, a memory between Roshi and a spy of his.

- **Memory-**

"Are you sure about this?" Roshi asked the man, standing before him.

"Yes, my guy on the inside says that she spends every night with them and she's obviously bedding them. The way they act, and in some cases their exhausted states, are obvious giveaways. If timed appropriately we can take her out, and still retrieve genetic samples from the woman she's with." The spy informed him. Roshi nodded and stared off for a moment. He then nodded and locked eyes with his comrade.

"Send word to your man, on the inside. Tell him to stay close to them and report in as often as he is able. Once the attack on the Wind capitol begins, tell him to stay close to her lover's and be ready to grab one or more of them once I confront her." Roshi ordered, earning a nod from his comrade.

- **End Memory-**

Riley felt rage boiling within her. They had a traitor in their midst and he was going after her mates. She felt her anger begin to swell, as she reached out and grabbed Roshi by the throat, pulled him close to her.

Even with the burning pain in his skull, he couldn't help but display shock as seeing her not reacting to the heat of his lava body. She should have been burning, even with a fire base element. Instead, she seemed unharmed and instead, her veins began to light up, like they were on fire.

"You think you can hurt my mates and get away with it?" Riley snarled, and Roshi's eyes widened in surprise.

Riley's face started to twist and distort, her teeth became longer, her eyes turned blood red, and her pupils became slitted.

"Iwa will not fall to you..." Roshi ground out as he tried to get his chakra back under control, but the more angry Riley seemed to get, the more influence she seemed gain over his chakra. The black bone through his palm was humming, vibrating even, and it seemed to almost be forcing his chakra into submission.

"Oh, it'll do more then fall to me. You targeted my mates… the next time I set foot in the Land of Earth, I'm killed every fucking cunt that gets in my way." Riley snarled.

Roshi let out an angry cry and drove his free fist hard towards her face. Instead of taking the him from the flaming appendage, Riley turned her head and caught his fist in her teeth. It was inhuman how she had opened her mouth wide enough to get his closed fist around it, and Roshi let out a cry of pain as he felt razor sharp teeth tear into his flesh, piercing his lava cloak. With the power of a great predator, she bit clean through his hand, spitting out his severed fingers as the old man let out a cry of pain and surprise.

She quickly threw Roshi to the ground, and he was forced to stare up at her as she towered over him.

"Come my sweet child, it's time to play." Riley hissed with a menacing grin.

Just then, dark serpents rose from the ground around her and dark power billowed out of her body.

Very soon a dozen dark serpents had erupted from the ground and were grinning down at Roshi, their mouths filled with massive, razor sharp teeth.

"You see… what you failed to understand, what all of you fail to understand, is that this isn't a war. This is a game. Nothing more then a game… and the second I get sick of it… I can end you with utter ease." Riley whispered, and just then, darkness appeared over the sun, and the whole world turned dark, and red, **(Affect of a Bloodcursed Arrow from Auriel's bow from Skyrim, Dawnguard.)**

It was then that Roshi heard giggling within his own mind, and that giggling turned into full blown laughter. It took a moment before Roshi realized that it was the Ape laughing. Laughing at him. Laughing at Roshi for not listening to him, for not running when they had the chance.

- **A few minute Earlier-**

"Will she be alright?" Fleur asked, as Elizabeth worked over the young girl they had rescued.

In her time, in the present, Elizabeth had learned quite a bit about healing magic. She already had a keen mind for biology and anatomy, so it wasn't hard for her to pick of the skills needed to begin learning how to heal people. She quickly became one of the best, working alongside her Great-Great grandfather at times, to heal injuries during the war.

"The arm is a total loss. She's suffered burns all the way through it, it'll have to be amputated, and a new one regrown. Her other injuries aren't life threatening, so long as we can prevent infection." Elizabeth stated.

Fleur nodded sadly and stared down at the small child. While her hair was a different color, her face was remarkable similar to her little sister Gabrielle's face. Fleur felt herself sicken at the thought of that. Just as she was thinking about that, a loud cry was heard. Fleur shot to her feet, wand drawn. She made her way, away from the make-shift hospital that was being used, and found Luna standing over the Sand ninja that they had been traveling with earlier. The man was stunned. A few feet away was Katie, she wore this scowl on her face, and was glaring at the man.

"What happened?" Fleur asked.

"He tried to make a grab for Katie, I hit him with a stunner." Luna answered.

"Why was he grabbing for Katie?" Fleur asked with a confused look.

"I think he planned on taking her somewhere. My guess is that has a portkey on him." Luna replied.

"He must be a spy, working for one of our enemies." Fleur noted, as she moved over to Katie and hugged her. Katie didn't look hurt, just a bit startled.

It was right about then that the sky turned black and the whole world turned dark.

"I think, Riley might be upset." Katie noted.

"An appropriate deduction." Luna agreed.

Everywhere in the city, people stopped what they were doing and looked up. The sun that had once sat high in the sky, was not concealed by some sort of darkness, almost like a black hole was covering it up.

Deimos and Midir let out vicious and violent roars, and just then a massive flash of darkness erupted just outside of the city, and in it's place was an army of nearly five thousand Suna ninja, led by the Kazekage.

They arrived, and the first think they all did was turn skyward in surprise.

It was clear to everyone, there was something of great evil here now. The darkness that had radiated through the Iwa and Earth soldiers, the darkness that had been amplified by Orochimaru's experiments, it had all been swallowed up by a sea of evil, unlike any that they had felt before.

It was only then, that out of the shadows, dark serpents emerged, their eyes filled with a carnal hunger.

Bruised and batter citizens could only watch in horror as serpent closed in on their tormentors, eager to feast on their flesh.

 **-With Riley-**

"Goodbye Lord Tsuchikage… know that your village wont be far behind you." Riley stated with a smile.

Roshi led out a growl and ignited with flames, trying his best to attack her again, but she just took the burning hit, and laughed at him. Her laughter soon started to mirror the ape's own laughter within him. It was in that moment, that it finally clicked in his mind and the secret pealed back. The demonic laughter filled his ears and suddenly he understood just what he was dealing with.

It was death. Death itself.

- **?** **-**

"It's almost beautiful." Mito whispered as she stared into the crystal ball before her. Through it, she could see the darkness tearing through the Iwa forces, ripping them to shreds as it did.

"Hm… just gets more and more interesting." Mito cooed as she ran her hand over her pregnant belly. She smiled down at her stomach, almost lovingly, when a loud growl caught her ear. The growl was followed by a loud clanging and rattling chains. Mito scowled and looked to her right. There, she spotted a massive steel door. It had runes and seals carved into it, and crisscrossing it were a dozen sets of glowing golden chains, each one tagged with seals as well.

The chains rattled as something banged on the door beyond, it's growl and unholy sound, one that would have made grown men soil themselves in fear.

"Soon." Mito whispered as she turned away from the door and focused back on the crystal ball. Her gaze landed on Riley, and she found herself observing the Legionnaire commander.

Mito hummed with amusement and let out a little chuckle. "I'm think I'm starting to understand. You've got a role to play as well. Yes… soon indeed."

 **-To be Continued-**

 _ **Alright there's the next chapter. Mito is still around and involved. Her plans are slowly coming together and it seems like she's trying different tactics on Riley, learning what she is and how best to fight her. Where is mito and how is she avoiding detection? Find out later. Ja Ne!**_


	85. Chapter 76

_****Alright here's the next chapter for you guys. Hope you enjoy. :) Also, sorry for the long wait, I had this chapter almost done a few days ago, I had to deal with some nasty weather that knocked out the power for a while and fucked up my computer. Issues been fixed and chapter now back up and running so I'm sorry for the time delay.****_

 **Broken Angel**

Chapter 76

"It's unbelievable." Draco noted, as he stared down at the capitol.

"They're being massacred." Goyle stated, he held a set of binoculars to his eyes, and was staring down at a street where Darkness Serpents were tearing their way through a horde of Earth Soldiers.

He watched as fountains of blood erupted into the air. Dozens of serpents lashed out with monstrous teeth. Each one capable of biting clean through bone. The serpent's attack was unlike anything seen in nature. The force behind each bite tore right through flesh, muscle and bone, like a knife through air. The end result was blood, flesh and bone fragments showering the air, spraying carnage across every street and pathway.

Elsewhere, Daphne stood on the wall gazing out across the city. A red haze was rising from it, and to her mind, it almost looked like a bloody mist. Next to her was Alucard. The Vampire let out a malicious cackle as his enhanced vampiric sight, took in the carnage and slaughter.

He also basked in the radiant darkness, brought on by the void appearing over the sun.

"This level of rage… I haven't felt it since Katie's mother died." Daphne noted aloud.

"Only love, it seems, can unleash the Archdemon's wrath, in it's entirety." Alucard noted with a smirk. Daphne glanced over at him, suspecting that there was more to his words, then him simply noting something of interest.

Finally it dawned on her and she quickly reached out through the bond, for her fellow mates.

" _Ladies… are you alright?"_ Daphne inquired.

" _Yes… a spy attempted to kidnap Katie with a portkey, but Luna stopped him before he could do it. I zink Riley is aware of ze attempt."_ Fleur replied to her.

Daphne let out a curse and nodded. The screams, echoing throughout the city were growing in intensity and more and more, people were flooding towards the wall.

It was an odd thing to see, Citizens of the Land of Wind, coupled with Iwa and Earth soldier, all running for their lives. While the serpents were only attacking the enemy, that didn't mean the average citizen felt at ease amongst the slaughter.

 **-With Riley-**

"Do you feel it, lord Tsuchikage? The death and slaughter, boiling around you. Does it make you feel alive?" Riley snarled as she side stepped a punch from the enraged Jinchuriki. Her eyes blazed red with her **Rinne Sharingan,** her **Byakugan** was quick to also spring to life as she took the moment, she was dodging Roshi's strike to extend her sight to her mates.

She quickly spotted them, and spotted the unconcious man, bound and tied up nearby. Recognizing him as the spy, Roshi had ordered to kidnap one of Riley's mates, Riley could allow a bit of the tension she was feeling to slip away. Her mates weren't in immediate danger if the spy was already dealt with, so Riley could focus on Roshi.

Roshi himself, was unique among his fellow Jinchuriki. He had the control necessary to temper the Ape's wrath. So even in a tailed beast state, like the one he was currently in, his attacks were focused and direct.

A blast of boiling hot air, erupted from each punch, each kick, and every movement the Tsuchikage made. His body was alight with lava, and a red haze of demonic Youki covered his form, like a shroud. He dashed at her with extreme speed and ruthlessness. His combat proficiency while utilizing demonic energy was probably second only to Killer Bee, when it came to the Jinchuriki.

Riley danced around his offensive, laughing maniacally as she did. Facing down a full powered Jinchuriki, it made her feel so alive. Knowing that her mates were out of immediate danger, allowed her to delve into her own chaotic hate. Her senses were peaked, a feeling of euphoria washed over as the death and carnage of the city, filled her senses.

Her enemy threw another punch, intent on taking her head off with a burning hot strike. Riley was quick to catch Roshi's hand in her own, her veins igniting with flame as they came into contact with the Lava that coated his flesh. He let out a snarl and kicked at her, separating the two, and sending Riley sliding back. Even for missing some fingers, and part of one of his hands, Roshi still fought extremely well.

She found herself laughing harder, her eyes glowing a demonic red. This was the first real dance she'd had since fighting briefly with Han, in the mountains. It wasn't often that Riley was allowed the chance to truly let loose and satiate her carnal desires. Killing was fun, but it was the joy she got from winning, that made it more worthwhile. If her enemies provided her with a bit of sport before their end, it made it so much more enjoyable.

With a mad dash, she vanished in a burst of speed.

"This isn't right. She isn't human..." Roshi gasped out as Riley appeared in a rush of speed, right in front of him and delivered a bone crushing kick to his chest.

The force of the impact sent the man flying through the air. He soared over several buildings and then slammed into a taller structure.

" **I told you… we should have run. Now you've gone and killed us both."** The Ape noted with a rueful chuckle.

Roshi merely grunted in reply. The black rod that had been lodged in his hand, was ejected the moment he began to channel the Ape's chakra in full. He had control of his chakra again, but he was still missing most of the fingers on one of his hands.

" _Are you just going to sit in there all day and sing the 'I told you so.' song or are you gonna help me?"_ Roshi demanded as he jumped away from the building he had impacted and made a dash down into some back alleys.

" **I warned you. I told you, we should have just run. You refused to heed my warning, now guess what? She's read your mind, and believes her mates are being targeted. She isn't playing around anymore. She unleashed her power, and she's now focused on killing you and me for daring to even think of harming the only people that truly matter to her."** The Ape explained to it's host.

" _When did you get so insightful?"_ Roshi inquired as he rounded a corner, and just barely avoided a flying kick from Riley whom had somehow gotten ahead of him.

" **I know now what she is. When she revealed her power, she let me in on the secret, you as well. Magic can obscure a lot, and she's done a very good job keeping the true nature of her power hidden, but she's enraged now. She either can't or wont hide it any longer. She's a demon… plain and simple. How? Why? I do not know. What I do know is this, Demons are fiercely loyal and protective of what they view as theirs. It goes so far beyond simple care or love… a human like you would never understand the way she feels for her mates. The simple act of targeting them, has put us firmly at the top of her shit-list. I had a bad feeling about this before, but had I known she was actually a demon, I would have refused to aide you in anyway what so ever."** The Ape explained very simply to it's host, while also letting out a sigh, knowing what fate probably awaited it, once Riley killed Roshi.

" _If she really is a demon, then how do we beat her? There must be a way. You're a tailed beast for goodness sake. You must know something?"_ Roshi demanded as he performed some one-handed handsigns and spat out a ball of lava at Riley who released a burst of lightning from her palm, splattering the thick glob of molten rock. She then quickly dashed after him as he turned to continue running. As he did, he passed the shredded bodies comrades, all over the place.

" **I may be a tailed beast, but she dwarfs even me in strength. The only thing I can think of, is that the Nine Tails somehow had a hand in this, which might be my only saving grace. Hopefully my brother will allow me to come back after she kills me and convinces her not to eat my soul."** The Ape responded.

" _You've been an amazing help."_ Roshi noted dryly, more then a little unnerved by how easily the Ape had thrown in the towel. If the Great Fire Ape, was convinced it was going to die, then what chance did Roshi have?

Right then, Roshi rounded a corner and came upon a horrifying sight. There before him, was more then thirty Iwa nin, their bodies were being chewed on by Darkness Serpents. A sea of glowing purple eyes turned to him, as if sensing his presence. Dangled bits of flesh and sinew, hung from their mouths as the creatures stared at him.

Letting out a snarl, Roshi began to speed through some handsigns. Seeing his comrades torn to shreds, being fed upon by the demonic serpents, had temporarily distracted him from the demon chasing him.

Before he could even finish his handsigns, she was on him. He heard a rushing sound, and turned his head just in time for Riley to deliver a spin kick to his body. The kick stuck his arm, right at the elbow, forcing his arm against his body and then breaking it at the joint. The force from the impact shattered most of the ribs on that side of his body and sent him flying through the air and through several buildings.

After coming to a halt, Roshi struggled to his feet and he found himself in a wide open square. It was roughly fifty yards wide, and offered a wide open battlefield for him to finally face the demoness. He felt his bones painfully snap back into place, and he quickly called upon more demonic chakra. Soon three tails had covered his body, along with his lava cloak. To any human being, he would have been a monstrously intimidating sight. To a demon like Riley, he was just another opponent.

She landed casually in front of him, almost as if slowly drifting down. He face was twisted in a manic grin. The maliciousness in her eyes, spoke volumes to the evil that lurked within. How no one had seen it, astounded him. She was so clearly a monster. It was almost laughably obvious. Roshi couldn't understand how no one had ever noticed it about her. How no one made the connection. It was only in the back of his mind, that he recalled what the ape had said, and realized that she had purposely made it a magical secret.

"Are you ready to die, Lord Tsuchikage?" Riley growled out, inhumanly. Her face split wide by a demonic grin that revealed a sea of twisted jagged teeth, meant for ripping flesh.

"You are a monster. Even if it kills me… I will destroy you. Iwa is my home… I will do whatever I have too, to ensure it's prosperity." The Tsuchikage bellowed back in reply.

"Even if it always treated you like dirt? You're a Jinchuriki… just like I am. I know the life you lived." Riley replied, eyeing him maniacally.

"I am a Jinchuriki. I am the sacrifice that ensures Iwa's continued survival. It was always my fate to suffer for my people. I accepted it long ago. Tell me something, demon. Why did you go there, to Konoha? Your wrath is unmistakable. If you lived the life of a Jinchuriki… why did you go back? Is it because you too accepted your place in the world?" Roshi inquired.

Riley stared at him for a moment before she started to laugh. Her laughter was maddening. It rolled through the air, and bombarded Roshi's sense. It was inhuman laughter. Menacing, and revolting.

"What is so funny?" Roshi demanded as he prepared to launch his offensive. He felt his bones finish healing and knew that it was now or never.

"That you haven't figured it out yet. I'd have thought it was obvious, given my past with them. I was sure Iwa had spies in Konoha. You must have known how little I thought of them. I find it funny that you can't seem to see it." Riley replied with a chuckle as her tails unfurled from beneath her cloak and hung at her feet.

Roshi was quick to notice them, and so was the Ape.

" _Eight… she has eight tails."_ Roshi noted.

" **Crap… if Kurama had a hand in this and she's anything like a tailed beast, then we are more screwed then I thought. She might have as much power as the Eight Tails. I don't think your failsafe is going to work."** The Ape noted.

Having heard him, Roshi could only let out a string of curses. Riley merely grinned wider as she noticed the shock and fear in his eyes.

Roshi was quick to start flashing through handsigns, his chakra flowing and churning in such incredibly forceful ways, that it was quite obvious that he was preparing for an incredibly powerful jutsu. Riley could see his chakra flow rapidly with her eyes. The way if churned like a great sea, during a storm, tipped her off to be ready to dodge.

" **Lava Release: Raging Cataclysm!"** Roshi shouted as he jumped up and started spewing lava at the ground. The Lava quickly spread out in every direction, covering all in it's path.

Riley stared at the oncoming rush of lava, her eyes alight with glee. Right before it slammed into her however, a wall of sand surrounded and encased her.

Riley looked around in confusion for a moment as she felt sand gather under her feet and begin to lift her up. For several moments she heard Lava flowing around her.

The Sand dome began to turn red and the heat became excruciating. Then, suddenly, the top of the dome burst open, and Riley found herself standing atop a platform of sand. Hovering nearby, also on a sand platform, was Gaia.

"Need a hand?" Gaia inquired, not yet noticing Riley's demonic features.

"Gaia… welcome. I had hoped you would make it in time to see me end this." Riley replied. The look of concern that took up residence on Gaia's face when she noticed Riley's twisted visage was almost enough to draw Riley out of her blood frenzy. Had Gaia been one of her mates, that look would have earned enough concern from Riley to draw her out of it. Alas she wasn't broken from it, and an audience even began to enhance her desire to unleash more carnage.

"Riley… what happened to you?" Gaia asked with surprise.

"This cunt sent people to attack my mates. That's shit I don't even play around with." Riley snarled as she pointed at Roshi whom was currently cursing his luck as now the Kazekage had arrived.

Gaia now understood the feeling she was getting. The rage in the air, the sheer unadulterated wrath that permeated through everything. It was because someone had threatened Riley's mates.

That thought actually terrified her. Because that meant that every single dead Iwa and Earth ninja, was a result of Riley's wrath. The tens of thousands that were being finished off, even as they hovered there, by those demonic serpents that had sprung forth from nowhere, it was all due to Riley fearing for her mates safety and ending the battle as quickly as she could.

It was such a terrifying and concerning thing. It brought up so many questions in the Kazekage's mind. The greatest of which, was that if this was how she reacted when her mates were put in danger, why was this war even still going on?

If this was the chaos that was unleashed when the enemy purposely targets Riley's mates, then how was there even still an enemy to deal with?

By now, Riley had refocused her attention on Roshi. He was staring up at her, glaring at her demonic visage. It took every ounce of Riley's control, to not unfurl her wings in that moment, and reveal to the doomed Tsuchikage, just who she had been once upon a time.

"Are you scared yet? Are you terrified to the very core? You stand before death itself. What will you do now?" Riley inquired as Roshi stared her down from his position on a small earthen platform that had risen from the lava. His eyes were filled with stalwart conviction as he stared the demon down. That, at the very least, Riley could respect about the man. Even when faced with his imminent demise, he was still willing to stand tall and proudly against the storm.

"Fear is rational. You terrify me to my very core… but I refuse to allow fear to rule me. I will fight you, and keep fighting you until the battle is done. If I die, I die knowing that I did all that I could to defend my home. So go ahead… attack me. Try your best… in the end… I die knowing that I did my best." Roshi answered, his eyes filled with determination and righteous fury.

Riley stared him down, she was silent. Everything was silent. Even the bubbling of the lava below them, and the screams from the edges of the city, had all died down. The only noise, was the sound of wind.

Gaia stared down at the Tsuchikage for several long moments before her eyes turned towards Riley. The look in Riley's eyes could almost be described as disappointment.

"I see." Riley finally stated. "Then I guess the dance is over."

Gaia was confused by the sound of Riley's voice. It was almost like she was upset about something. Like someone had just taken her candy from her. It didn't make sense to the Kazekage at that moment, but one day it would.

By saying what he had said, Roshi had done what few others had ever managed. He had stood before Riley, and her horrible power, and declared wholeheartedly, that he was ready to die for his beliefs. Just as the Third Hokage had been willing to sacrifice his own life to save the Hidden Leaf Village, Roshi was willing to give up his own life, trying to beat her.

What made this different from all the other nameless soldiers she'd killed in her life, was the conviction behind it. For Roshi, it didn't matter what Iwa was, or what it had done. He was Tsuchikage, and it was his duty to protect it and die for it. He knew he had no chance, and he knew he was going to die, but he still held his head high. He accepted his fear, and acknowledged it. Even going so far as to admit it openly. He was a man of conviction. Just like Hiruzen Sarutobi. Just like Jiraiya the Toad Sannin. Just like Dumbledore. They were all different from men like her father. Because in the end, Minato sought greatness, in the form of prophecy. He didn't believe in his home, or his life or even his people. He believed in some mystical prophecy, the very same prophecy that led him to believing that Naruko was the chosen one. There was a difference between men who believed in things that weren't real, that they had no proof of, and people who realized the truth of life, and yet still chose to do what they viewed as right.

Old men and there willingness to accept their fears and die for what they viewed as right. As much as she hated him, there was a small honorable piece that existed within Riley's soul, that felt something different. This piece was the part that kept her from committing wanton murder, the piece that made her stand up to bullies instead of reveling in the pain they caused, the piece that kept her from defacing things that were righteous and good in this world. It was this piece that held a grudging respect for the Tsuchikage in that moment.

But the piece was small, and as much command over Riley's actions that it had, it was unable to stop her from getting her revenge. If Roshi intended to go down in a blaze of glory, fighting her to the very end, then Riley would take that away from him. He wouldn't die screaming, like he wanted too. He'd die without any sound at all. No preamble, no righteous cry of defiance. With his words he had taken away the revenge Riley sought, because tearing him apart would have left him the victor, in this bought. Because he wouldn't have died in true pain. He wouldn't enter the afterlife in agony from his death. If she tore him apart, he'd walk through the gates of hell with his head held high.

So Riley decided to take that away from him.

Roshi got into a battle stance and prepared to counter her next move, but Riley had lost all interest in actually fighting.

He was still a threat to her mates, so she decided just to end him and be done with it.

In a burst of blackish-red light, she appeared right next to Roshi, much to his shock. Having planted a **Hirashin** seal on him the first time they had come into contact, she had been able to end this fight at any moment.

" _When did she…?"_ Was all he had time to think as Riley's wand snapped into her hand and a sickly green light jumped from her wand and stuck the Tsuchikage at near point-blank range.

He was dead, before his body hit the ground.

Just as Riley had intended, the Tsuchikage died a quiet and rather simple death. There would be no going out in a blaze of fire and glory. Just the quiet sound of his body falling to the floor. When people spoke of this Tsuchikage, they'd speak of nothing more then he'd died fighting Riley. There would be no glory in his death, and once Riley destroyed Iwa, his death would be fully meaningless.

Red chakra began to rise out of Roshi's body in steamy wisps. Riley held her hand out, allowing the energy to flow around it. She began to pull it into herself, drawing the Four Tails into the same temple, as Kurama.

Kurama watched from his place inside of his temple as the Fire Ape slowly began to manifest there. Energy coalesced for quite a while and as it pooled, it took form, and began to resemble the ape itself.

It took almost a full five minutes for all of the demonic chakra to seep out of Roshi's corpse, and into Riley. Once it was done, the Ape was able to take corporeal form and found himself standing before Kurama.

The two silently stared at one another for many long moments. Neither had spoken to the other in centuries.

" **Sup."** Kurama muttered after he had enough of the long pause.

The Ape just stared him down it's face the usual annoyed look it carried.

" **How was the Land of Earth? Nice this time of year?"** Kurama inquired after another pause.

The Ape just continued to stare.

" **Well fuck you too, then."** Kurama barked out turning away from the ape, annoyed.

" **Good to see you haven't changed, Fox."** The Ape stated after another long moment of silence.

" **Good to see you're still as much of a condescending asshole as usual, Ape."** Kurama muttered back.

" **So… it seems your host has me in quite the bind. The fact that she was able to draw me into her body, without the need for a seal, means that I was correct in my assumption to her true nature."** The Ape stated.

" **Yep, Riley's a demon. Be glad that she didn't just devour you. Hell, if it wasn't for what your host had said to her, she might have been in too much of a frenzy to stop herself from just eating you."** Kurama stated, earning a nod from the Ape.

" **I sense that you had a hand in the creation of this demon. She's a tailed beast, right?"** The Four Tails noted.

" **Yep. Long story short, the seal that kept me and her tied together was damaged and she started to absorb me. So, in order to not die a quiet and pathetic death, I taught her a ritual to adapt the human parts of her soul, to the demonic parts, allowing her to ascend to become a demoness. She's almost finished growing, and when she does finish, she'll be as strong as me."** Kurama explained, earning a nod of understanding from his sibling.

" **I see, so instead of dying and allowing this one to just take your place amongst the bijuu, you instead helped to make another Nine Tails. One that is free from out constraints and our purpose."** The Ape growled out.

" **Hey! Don't turn this around on me! Father prevented us from taking familiars, from growing in power, but nothing he did prevented me from doing what I did with Riley. She's more powerful then any of us now. The full might of the Rinne-Sharingan, at her command, with the Raw power of not one, but two tailed beasts. I have seen what she is capable of, and I know of what she intends. I made the choice years ago, and I do not regret it. I've found the family I've been looking for, all my life. And this time, death will not have her."** Kurama snarled defensively.

" **Always the lonely one, Kurama. You chose to sequester yourself away. You chose to wallow in your sadness. You could have embraced their lives, and enjoyed the time you had with them, instead you hid from life, and later sought to end it, whenever it came knocking at your door. Now you've gone and created something we might not be able to stop, if she turns against us."** The Ape admonished him, knowing that if Riley reached her full power, she'd be unstoppable.

" **And that's the point. I intend for her to be unstoppable. I waited all my life for the one who would show me what it was like to love again. And now that she has, I intend to do everything in my power to ensure that death cannot claim her."** Kurama bit back with a snarl.

" **Even at the cost of the world father built?"** The Ape snapped back.

" **I will always love father, and always love his children, but the world he build is shit. He put too much trust in people. He trusted in love. He believed that through love, the world could find understanding. But he neglected to acknowledge something about love. Something that defines it. Only through love, can there be betrayal. Only through love, can there be heartbreak. Only through, can we know loss. He trusted in love, and left the door open for hate. Love is the cause of all conflicts in the world. Love for a nation, love for a people, love between lovers… it's all the same. Nearly every conflict in the world can be tied to that emotion in one way or another. At it's core, love is what will destroy humanity. It may make life more beautiful while it's there, but the second it's taken away, it breeds death and destruction. I am a prime example of that. I loved father, loved him above all others. When he died I sought love in his sons. They managed to cure my heartbreak, but it wasn't to last. They died too. Love… turns people bitter."** Kurama explained, as he growled at the Ape.

" **If you hate it so much..."** The Four tails began, only to be cut off.

" **I don't hate it. Love is an amazing thing, but Father was a fool to trust in it. He thought love would bring peace to the world. The only thing love brings peace too, is one's self. Father couldn't understand that, because he never knew what true love means. Riley knows. The love she feels for her mates, is truer then anything father ever felt. What she feels for her friends is greater then what father felt for humanity. Riley doesn't seek to unite the world under her rule, nor does she want to see it all end. She just wants to destroy the immediate threat to her loved one, then build a place away from it all. Where her friends and family can be happy. It's selfish, from father's point of view, but I don't care. It's a worthy dream, one obtainable with her level of power. Fuck everyone else, I'll fight for those I care for, just like Riley."** Kurama answered.

The Ape stared him down for several long seconds before sighing. It was an amazing thing, to see Kurama to enthused and hopeful about something. It reminded the Ape of when he was a young and Kurama was happy and playful. Still though, he'd wished such happiness had come without the need to create something so monstrously powerful.

" **So, what will become of me now?"** The Ape asked after several long minutes of silence.

" **That's for Riley to decide.** " Kurama answered, and right then Riley materialized next to the two of them.

"Hello Ape." Riley stated as she stared the massive four tailed beast down, he eyes glowing malevolently and the tomoe within them, spinning.

" **Hello Girl."** The Ape replied as it glared down at her. It was slightly unnerved by the familiar rings in her eyes but otherwise it held true to it's pride and did not tremble.

Riley strared the great ape down as she felt Roshi's soul intertwine with hers. His memories filled her mind and she found herself searching for anything that might be of use. Starting from the most recent memories and working her way back, she quickly uncovered something startling.

 **-Flashback-**

"You are clear to your purpose?" Roshi asked of Han, the steam giant.

"Yes. I understand what I must do." Han replied, stoically.

"I understand your reservations my friend, but if I fall, it must be done." Roshi stated as he stared down his longtime friend.

"I know that. I just hope that my comrades can forgive me for what I might have to do." Han replied, the barest hint of emotion touching at his voice.

"They may not understand right away… but if I fail, then this might be our only chance to stop the Legion. If I fall… destroy it all..." Roshi finished.

 **-End Flashback-**

Riley stared at the Ape, her eyes filled with rage.

" **Damn..."** The Ape snarled as it realized she now knew of their failsafe plan.

Kurama it seems had seen it too, and extended his senses.

" **Riley! North!"** Kurama hissed, surprising the ape.

Riley immediately withdrew from her mindscape, as soon as she was out, she activated her **Byakugan** , and extended her vision beyond the city.

"Riley…?" Gaia managed to get out, before Riley disappeared in a flash.

Through her sight, she could see the Five Tails several miles away. It was just about to finish charging up a **Bijuu Dama**.

Within moments Riley was on the wall of the city, and as she stood there, images of her mates filled her mind. She felt, more then saw, the Five tails release the super powered attack towards the city.

She now understood the end game, and why Roshi had been so willing to sacrifice himself. He had planned to destroy everything should he fail to take her down. A **Tailed Beast Bomb** from the five tails, at full power, would be enough to turn the entire Wind Capitol, into a crater.

Riley, could see her mates in her mind, as the massive sphere of energy rushed towards her. She could almost see them vanishing in a burst of fire and raw energy. The thought made her whole body jerk. The idea of losing them, too painful a thought to maintain, for more then a few moments.

She would not allow anyone to hurt them. Not ever. It was at that moment, that Riley decided that enough was enough. The threat to her loved ones was starting to outweigh the rewards for continuing along this path. She focused her attention on the oncoming sphere, activating **Kamui** , she began to absorb the oncoming attack, sending it away from the city.

It took only a handful of seconds before the sphere of destruction was fully devoured. Once that was done, Riley focused her eyes on the five tails. The sphere, quickly began to manifest directly above the Dolphin-Horse. The demon was quick to notice and began to dash away as the sphere finished manifesting and fell to the earth. A blinding, white flash filled the sky, quickly followed by a massive sphere of white light, and an ear shattering explosion.

The whole city shook from the force of the explosion, hundreds of people were thrown from their feet, as the shockwave ripped across the land, and then slammed into the city itself. Glass shattered, buildings shook, and debris was sent flying.

The Five Tails was able to avoid a direct impact with it's own attack, though if there was anyone nearby, they weren't among the realm of the living anymore.

Even from several miles out, Riley could feel the demon's surprise at seeing it's attack returned to it, and more specifically, feeling her sudden spike in power.

With a snarl, Riley dashed forward over the wall.

- **With her mates-**

"What in the hell is that?" Katie inquired, having felt the explosion as well as the burst of Riley's demonic power.

"What is this… this darkness?" Kaede asked, this being her first time truly experiencing Riley's raw power, while enraged.

"Riley… please be careful." Fleur offered a prayer of safety to her mate.

Nearby, on the wall, Daphne had seen Riley redirect the blast.

"Your lover seems to be rather feisty today." Alucard noted with a chuckle.

"She gets like this when her mates are in danger. She's temperamental like that." Daphne replied as a the sky lit up with explosions as Riley reached her target.

A massive surge of demonic energy could be felt through their bond with Riley, and all of them felt their bodies tremble in both fear and desire as the strength of their mate cascaded through the bond.

" _God."_ Daphne shuddered. Riley's demonic energy causing her skin to almost vibrate with pleasure, and a bit of fear.

"Conditioned arousal to her raw strength. She trained you well, my master." Alucard noted with a chuckle, earning a blush from Daphne.

"Shut up." Daphne muttered, as she eyed the horizon. Explosions tore through the land and Daphne could just barely make out the Five Tailed Dolphin Horse, making a hasty retreat as Riley pursued it.

"She's tenacious." Alucard stated.

"True. But it's neither here nor there. The Darkness has slaughtered most of the enemy combatants, but it looks like Riley's exit, took it with her. Head down into the city, find and kill what remains of the enemy." Daphne ordered, earning a monstrous grin from the Vampire Lord.

"As you wish, my master." Alucard intoned, as he sank into the ground, vanishing into shadow.

Daphne continued to watch the explosion from a distance. She couldn't make out Riley, but she could see the massive figure of the Five Tails as it retreated from the city.

After a few moments, Daphne finally let out a sigh and reached out to her fellow mates.

" _Ladies, I think Riley's going to be off doing her own thing for a while. I'm gonna go see what Itachi or Thomas have for me to do. Anyone care to join me?"_ Daphne inquired.

" _I'm in."_ Came Luna's reply. An agreement came quickly from Katie as well.

Soon all five of them were gathered together. The spy that had attempted to capture Katie was turned over to Ibiki and Anko for questioning.

They quickly found their way to Lord Voldemort, who was busy directing injured civilians to safety. Right about now, Suna forces were starting to arrive.

The five woman quickly went to work helping the injured, either flee the city, or find their way to medical help.

Meanwhile, Riley continued to push the Five Tails back, with an onslaught of powerful Ninjutsu and spells.

"Come on, you massive fucking pussy, show me what you can really do!" Riley shouted as she tossed a **Rasenshuriken** at the Five Tails, forcing it to dodge away from the blast.

The Dolphin-Horse landed with and immediately began firing small **Bijuu-Dama** at her.

A dozen energy bolts filled the air and rushed towards her, each one capable of delivering enough force to destroy a skyscraper.

Riley nimbly dodged the incoming spheres of energy, and rushed her target.

Seeing her closing in, the Five Tails jumped high into the air, and began charging up for a more powerful **Bijuu-Dama**.

"Fucking cunt!" Riley snarled as she spotted it charging the attack. She focused on it, and immediately released a burst of **Amaturasu** on her target.

The Five Tails let out a shriek of pain, as the black flames consumed it. It shook wildly as it fell to the earth.

The beast was in so much pain, that it was unable to focus and release the **Bijuu-Dama** it had been charging, causing the sphere to detonate when the beast slammed into the ground.

Riley activated her intangibility to avoid the blast, as the sphere detonated. She knew that the Five Tails itself wouldn't be hurt by it's own magic, but in the same breath, this wasn't the true Five Tails, it was tailed beast transformation, so Han was still vulnerable to the demonic energy of the Tailed Beast, thus the detonation, probably did considerable damage to him.

Activating her **Byakugan,** Riley marched through the smoke and debris, towards her downed target. Just as she had suspected, the blast had forced Han to revert to his original form, the damage done to him, far too significant to maintain a Tailed Beast Transformation.

She found Han, on his knees breathing heavily. While most of his body was covered by that armor he always wore, it didn't take a genius to note that he beyond the point of fighting back.

Riley's tails shot forward, grabbing the man by his limbs and pulling him towards her.

Han let out a strangled grunt of pain as he focused his eyes on her.

"It's over." Riley intoned as she reached out and grabbed the man by his throat.

"We will make you pay for this." Han growled out as he struggled for air.

"I hear that a lot." Riley noted.

"Do not think that because we are beaten, that you have won." Han snarled, as he tried to throw a punch at her. The fist landed, impacting her cheek with a loud smack.

"Don't worry. I wont think that I've won until I've laid waste to all of Iwa and salted the earth." Riley responded.

Han glared into her eyes and began to try and channel more tailed beast chakra when suddenly he let out a gasp and clutched at his chest. Blood erupted out of his mouth, spilling over his face mask.

A quick glance inside of him, and Riley could see his massive internal damage. Several of his ribs were cracked and the broken pieces had shredded his internal organs.

Riley simply shook her head. She was about to begin absorbing the Five Tails, when suddenly a light began to bubble in Han's chest. The light spread across his body, it was almost as if his chakra was evaporating out of his body.

Riley quickly tossed him away, weary of any possible traps. He hit the ground un-moving. Riley could see the red chakra of the Five Tails boiling away, almost as if it was disappearing from reality.

Within her mindscape the Four Tails let out a cry of anger and rage, and it's features quickly turned feral, almost as if it had lost all semblance of rationality.

" **What in the fuck?!"** Kurama bellowed out as the Four Tails began to dissolve into bluish golden light.

" _Kurama, what is this shit?"_ Riley asked as she watched the Five's Tails chakra dissolve into nothingness, leaving Han's body with only his own chakra, and since he was basically dead, that energy was also beginning to fade.

" **I'm uncertain. I've never seen something like this before."** Kurama replied as the Four tails, fully vanished from sight, and Riley felt it's presence fully disappear from her body.

" **They were recalled."** The Darkness intoned.

" _Recalled? What do you mean by that?"_ Riley asked as she manifested within her own mindscape and approached the writhing dark mass of tentacles that acted as her child's manifestation.

" **Death. That is why the one you absorbed, slipped so easily from grasp. They were both, already bound to another."** The Darkness explained.

"Death _?"_ Riley questioned.

" **It must be something about our creation. Perhaps father put something in place to stop other demons from absorbing us in such a manner."** Kurama explained, with a sudden look of surprise.

" _It was so quiet. I always assumed the death of a tailed beast would be a loud, resonating thing. So them dissolving like that was what happens when a tailed beast dies. It pulled them away without a single trace."_ Riley noted. The feeling of the powerful four tails, just fading out of her mindscape, was an odd experience. At one moment she had just felt it's raw power, and at another, she couldn't feel it any longer.

It was such an odd thing. One that wasn't something she wanted to feel again. With a sigh, Riley activated her **Byakugan** and scanned the area for any remaining enemies. Finding none, and the situation back at the capitol secure, she turned and started her trek back to the city. She was deep in thought as she ordered Kurama to scour through the Tsuchikage's memories, and find out what he knew.

Things had happened here, in her absence from the elemental nations. Someone had up and changed the rules in the game while she was gone. Riley suspected it was Mito who was involved. The thought made her want to snarl. Even now, Riley had yet to discover the woman's purpose. What she wanted? What she needed? Why she was doing it all?

These questions filled the Archdemon's mind as she headed back for the city.

- **Meanwhile, Elsewhere** -

" **Where** … **am I?"** The Four Tails muttered out as it opened it's eyes to nothing but utter blackness.

" **Son?"** Came a familiar voice.

" **Kokuo?"** Son Goku turned to find himself standing beside his brother

" **Where are we?"** Kokuo inquired as he glanced around.

" **Death. You are in death."** Came a ghostly reply as the Shinigami himself, drifted out from nothingness.

" **You? But… how did we get here? The Girl…"** Son Goku started only for the Shinigami to let out a light chuckle.

" **You are important to the cycle. Did you think I would just stand by and do nothing while the tailed beasts were absorbed? No, there is only one beast capable of absorbing you and she is not it. I left her your power and drew your souls away. You'll reform and return to life in a few years."** The Shinigami answered.

" **Why? Why do this, and risk angering her?"** Son Goku inquired.

" **It is a risk, yes. But she is young, and naive to the way things truly are. She is also selfish. She has your power to add to her own, even if she doesn't realize it. You are far too important to the cycle to allow you to simply be absorbed by a beast such as her."** The Shinigami answered.

" **But… how did you manage such a thing? Kokuo, I understand because he was still in Han. But she had me in her mind. I was trapped within her soul well."** Son Goku asked.

" **I made a deal with her, that opened the door for me to make a few… minor alterations, to her soul well."** The Shinigami responded with a dry, humorless chuckle.

" **What sort of alterations?"** Kokuo inquired.

" **Nothing much. Just a small back door, that allows me to draw the souls she absorbs into death. She still gets their power and their memories, but I'm able to do my job, and get the souls."** The Shinigami answered.

" **I take it you never informed her of such a back door?"** Son noted.

" **No. The back door is a tiny thing, like a small hole in a balloon. So long as she keeps filling it with air, or souls, she'll never notice anything leaking out. Besides, it's not like the power from these souls is taken. She still gets the strength, and the memories. I just smuggle the souls out when she's not looking. A powerful demoness she is, but she is much too prideful for her own good."** The Shinigami replied with another chuckle.

" **And when she learns of this back door? What happens when she comes looking for you?"** Son inquired. Having been inside of Riley's mindscape, he knew just how strong she was. She was closing in on Kurama, and she had that being of utter Darkness that was aiding her as well. With her, Kurama and that Dark Thing, by her side, her power was unlike anything the Four Tails had ever dealt with before.

" **Well… if she does learn of it… she'll probably try to kill me. But that's neither here nor there. My job is to ferry souls to afterlife. I saw an opportunity to continue to do my job, and stop the Archdemon from taking all of the life of this world for her own. So I took it. Death comes to all things, and if she learns of my deceit, she'll probably try and kill me. But it doesn't matter. I fear neither death, nor pain."** The Shinigami responded as it slowly began to fade away, allowing the tailed beasts to remain.

" **You know… being a reaper, he's probably one of, if not 'the' oldest thing in the world, so I know how this sounds, coming from something that's only been around for three thousand years, but what he did to the Demoness… that's fucking dangerous."** Son Goku stated after a moment of silence.

" **True. So… how long do you think it'll take us to return?"** Kokuo replied.

" **Who knows. Hopefully, that fucking war is over by then and we can find a quiet place to kick back and relax."** Son replied with a sigh.

Kokuo nodded in agreement, and the two sat back and allowed themselves to finally enjoy the peace and comfort of death. It would take a few years, but they would eventually reform. Kokuo probably a lot faster because his power wasn't absorbed by Riley.

Still, the two demons took comfort in knowing that by the time they made it back, the war would probably be over. And the elemental nations would be a smoldering ruin due to the Archdemon's wrath, but that just an added bonus. Meant less humans to have to deal with.

- **Meanwhile-**

"Sun's finally coming back out." Kankuro noted, as the darkened void over the sun slowly dissipated, allowing daylight to bathe the world once more.

Bodies were being piled in the streets as Suna nin moved from house to house looking for survivors. Ninety-five percent of the Iwa force had been destroyed in the fighting. The rest were captured, with most of them being badly injured.

Numbers were uncertain, as of yet, but at least a third of the capitol's population had been destroyed by the invaders. The stench of smoke and death filled the air, and it unnerved even the most battle-hardened ninja.

The only one's who seemed to be unaffected by the carnage were the Legionaires. In fact, they almost seemed more driven by the ghastly death around them. Like it was fueling them, somehow.

"The city is in ruins, and tens of thousands are dead. I can't possibly imagine something worse then this." Temari stated as she knelt next to the corpse of a young boy. She stared down at him sadly, wondering to herself just what had driven Iwa and the Land of Earth to commit such an atrocity.

Gaia was currently commanding her forces, trying to get people in order. There was still a minor amount of fighting in the city. Stragglers who'd managed to survive Riley's onslaught.

Elsewhere in the city, Alucard, and a small team of Legionaire's entered into a building, intent on handling that very problem. One of them a Hyuuga and pointed towards a set of stairs leading down.

"Stay here." Alucard ordered as he drew his pistol and advanced down the stairs.

Reaching the bottom, he found himself in a dark and decrepit cellar. His vampire eyes could clearly see everything in the dark. The smell of blood and a tearing noise drew his attention to the far side of the room.

There, huddled over a corpse was one of the cursed Inferi. He was tearing and eating at the corpse of a man, devouring large chunks of flesh.

"Such abominations." Alucard noted. His voice drawing the creature's attention. Without any pretense the creature shot to it's feet, screaming and lurching towards him at great speed.

From upstairs, the team could hear gunshots. The Hyuuga kept an eye on the battle and once it was done, motioned for his fellows to head out. Alucard quickly ascended the staircase, dragging the broken body of the Inferi with him. He tossed it out onto the street as the team made their way forward, hunting down what remained of the enemy.

Riley herself, was found at a makeshift camp at the edge of the city. She was helping Hashirama, and Elizabeth heal the injured.

After returning to the city, Riley quickly located her mates, to double check that they were alright. The spy that had attempted to capture Katie had been given to Ibiki, and while Riley already knew what his purpose was, she didn't care enough to put a stop to his torture long enough to inform the man. Besides, he had attempted to harm her mate, he was going to suffer for quite a while.

Once that was done, she told Tom and Itachi what had happened outside of the city and with the Tsuchikage, and then told them to handle operations while she saw to the insane number of wounded people.

It was brought up, by Itachi, as to whether or not, Riley would resurrect those in the city. This brought her pause, and even now, she was debating it in her head. On one hand, it would reveal her ability to the world. On the other, it would elevate her past hero status, into the realm of godliness.

This was how she was found by Arturia. Deep in thought, hovering over an unconscious man, healing his wounds.

"Something on your mind?" Arturia inquired when she noticed Riley's distant look.

"Yes." Riley answered as she finished up her work.

Arturia was silent, not exactly knowing whether she should push or not. The two had known each other for only a short time, and there was still a great deal that neither knew about the other, but both woman shared a mutual respect for one another. In fact, Arturia, secretly saw a bit of herself in Riley. It was easy to see that Riley was destined for greatness, and at times Arturia found herself struggling to either offer advice or refrain from it. She considered her own ruling to be a failure, at least in the short term. The kingdom may have turned out fine centuries later, but that still didn't mean the people at the time weren't greatly hurt by her numerous shortcomings.

With that being said, it was difficult for Arturia to decide whether it was better to offer advice or simply stand back and let things move forward without her. She knew Riley had it in her to be an amazing leader, and she was already far along the path, Arturia just didn't know if her own life experiences would help or hinder Riley if she shared them.

People nowadays had a saying though, 'you learn more from defeat then victory'.

It was a simple statement, yet it resonated with Arturia. Perhaps Riley could benefit from learning from Arturia. Even if Arturia had ultimately failed by her own admission.

And underneath all of this, was that hidden ambition. Anything could be the spark that Arturia needed to get what she desired. A bit of advice. Slaying an enemy. Fetching a sandwich. It could be anything, so with that thought in mind the ancient king let out a sigh and pressed for more.

"Do you wish to talk about it?" Arturia inquired.

"This devastation is immense. I can rebuild the city in only a day or two. I can avenge all the people that died here. Hell I can even bring back all of the innocents that have died." Riley stated as she turned and stared at Arturia.

"And… what is the problem?" Arturia asked.

"Should I? How far do I go to help people, that aren't on my side? These people… I don't know them. I don't know their lives, I don't know their crimes. Some of them are probably cunts who deserved this. Others are probably innocent people, who've never harmed another person in their lives. If I bring them all back to life… I become something more. Something more then the Sage of Six Paths ever was. Something more then… well I think anyone has ever been. Do I reveal myself like that, because it's the 'kind' thing to do? Do I bring all these people back, and forever alter the world's views on death? Or do I not? Do I let it stand and move on from it? I'm just not sure. I know what the right thing to do is. What would make me feel good, and make me loved by all of these people, but it paints a huge target on my head. Even if they never realize what I really am, it wont matter, because if bring all these people back, I'll be a god either way." Riley replied.

Arturia listened as Riley explained her situation. It was an interesting dilemma. If Riley brought all these people back, it'd elevate her in people's hearts and minds. Though he had the ability, the Sage of Six Paths was never known for such miracles. His two greatest achievements was creating the moon and the Bijuu. Riley had already done one of those things, to a much smaller extent, but if she brought back the thousands of innocent civilians here, that would be a miracle humanity would never forget. It would place a blinding spotlight on Riley, the kind which would reveal her to the whole world.

Riley wasn't wrong. If she did this, and brought these people back… any privacy she had would vanish. She'd go from being a hero, to being a literal goddess in the eyes of people. Someone who could rewrite death. Such a thing, could only existed in the realms of the gods.

"It's a problem, I can see that. You never wished to be the one to guide them. To set the example for them. The closest you ever came was when you sought to punish them for their wrongdoings. If you do this, your time as a woman will end. They will no longer see a human, not matter how basic your appearance. If you bring them back, you will become the ideal that humanity will strive for. Justification for countless years of belief in something greater. I guess the question isn't what to do, but rather, what can live with? If you don't do everything you can to help these people, will you be able to live with that? Will you be able to live with how others see you? Or if you do, do it, will you be ready to step out from the shadows?" Arturia replied after a moment of thought. She had averted her eyes to stare up at the sky while she replied, so it was a surprise to her, when she returned her gaze to Riley and found her listening with rapped attention.

The two stared at each other for several moments before Arturia let out a sigh.

"It may not matter, but know this… if I were in your position, I would bring them back, and give them the chance to live life anew. But that's just me." Arturia told her as she turned to leave.

"If I do this… would it make up for my mistakes?" Riley asked Arturia's retreating form.

"The gift of life, is the most precious gift of all. Merlin told me that once. I know my opinion might not matter to you, but if you this, I, and many others, would follow you to ends of the earth. Some, may see it as your duty. Because you can, you must. But it isn't. It's not your duty to help these people. Those of us that know this, will not think less of you for allowing them to remain dead. But… as I said, those of us that realize that it isn't your duty, well… it'll resonate with them… far more then any others. It's your choice. Be their goddess, their hero. Or walk your own path. Just make sure it's the path you want." Arturia replied, throwing a glance back at her.

"Arturia?" Riley called out after a moment.

"Yes?" Arturia inquired turning more to face Riley.

"It does." Riley responded.

"What?" Arturia asked with a confused look.

"Your opinion. It does matter to me. Thank you." Riley answered with a kind smile. One directed right at the ancient king. Arturia felt something swell in her chest at seeing that smile. Such a foreign thing, for the vicious demon. A thing so rare, that Arturia had only seen it directed at her mates. Yet now it was directed at her, and Arturia found it to be the most genuine thing she had ever seen.

Neither woman said anything else as Riley turned and headed off.

She quickly found her way over to the nearby wall, where Gaia was located, directing her troops.

"How are things?" Riley inquired as she stepped up to the edge of the wall and looked out over the city.

"The enemy is all but crushed, however… the situation is a disaster. All leadership, for the Land of Wind has been destroyed. The only heir to the Daimyo's throne, is his grandson, a six month old infant, rescued by one of the servants during the attack. With things as they are now… I don't know what the country will do." Gaia replied as she turned to face her friend.

The two were silent as Gaia stepped up next to Riley.

"I heard you defeated the Five Tails Jinchuriki outside of the city." Gaia noted.

"Yeah. Something weird happened after I beat it. I explain later. I also managed to gain a cache of information from the Tsuchikage's mind, which we can use in our counterattack." Riley responded.

Gaia gave Riley a curious look, not quite understanding that statement, so Riley decided to clarify.

"I can absorb peoples souls, with my powers, and read their entire living memory. At least everything that they still have in their memories." Riley explained earning a nod of understanding from Gaia.

"I see. Any advice for how to deal with this situation?" Gaia inquired after a moment.

"Yeah… don't worry so much about it." Riley replied as she gave her friend a smile. Gaia gave Riley a look, as Riley brought her hands together and began to channel her chakra.

" **Gedo Art: Rinne Rebirth!"** Riley intoned as the King of Hell statue, rose from the top of the wall. It's mouth then stretched open and a massive torrent of green light erupted from it's mouth.

Gaia and many of her allies on the wall, stood, gobsmacked as the sea of green light rained down on the city itself.

In the streets, Fleur and Katie were helping civilian's pick through areas that had already been cleared. Green lights quickly splashed down into the city streets, and the two immediately shared a look as a nearby body had it's injuries heal revealing a person in his mid forties. The man quickly gasped to life earning startled yells from those nearby.

Luna herself quickly ordered some nearby men to help topple over a pile of bodies as the greenish light, washed over them. People were quickly pulled from the pile as their wounds healed and they gasped to life. Some started screaming in terror and shock, while others merely began to tremble.

All over the city people watched in amazement as the dead citizens of the Wind capitol began to return to life.

At the ruins of the capitol itself, surviving samurai along with Sand Shinobi stood around the bodies of the Daimyo and his family. They were left completely stunned as green lights flew into their bodies and their injuries healed completely.

Soon after, they sprung to life with gasps and cries.

Down at the medical tents, Daphne was with Eleanor, Elizabeth, and Kaede. All stood in awe as those that had died from their injuries began to return.

"Riley… What did you just do?" Gaia asked in surprise.

Riley merely let out a smile, and a huff. The revival of hundreds of thousands of people had actually managed to tire her.

Elsewhere, Hashirama and Madara stood with one another. Madara merely looked thoughtful, while Hashirama swelled with pride. He knew this had been Riley's doing, and he couldn't be more proud of her.

Elsewhere, Draco and Hermione stood with one another as they watched people rise to their feet. Neither kept the smiles from their faces as the innocents began to rise from their untimely demises and stand once again.

"It's amazing." Remus noted, earning a nod from Sirius and Kushina as they witness loved ones crawling over to one another embracing and crying. Confusion washing over them as they struggled to understand what had happened.

Back on the wall, a sand ninja quickly darted up to Gaia.

"My lady… people in the city… those that died… they're waking up." The woman informed the Kazekage.

"They're… what?" Gaia asked as she glanced towards the ninja, then back to Riley. She then turned her attention out to the city, and with keen eyes she could spot people in the streets, rising to their feet.

She turned her attention to Riley, as she put the pieces together.

"Riley… you..." Gaia managed to mutter while Riley merely glanced at her and shrugged. Most of those on the wall that had seen what Riley had done, were quick to put the pieces together. People all over the city gaped in disbelief as their friends and allies rose to their feet, alive and well.

" _Riley… did you do this?"_ Came Fleur's voice over the bond.

" _Maybe."_ Riley responded with a smirk.

" _Ladies… I think our kindhearted mate, has earned herself a reprieve from cleanup duty. With this… I think she deserves a full day our our undivided attention."_ Katie stated to her fellow mates, earning chirps of agreement from them all.

Riley merely smirked as she turned and marched past Gaia, who was gaping at her in disbelief. Word would spread quickly about what Riley had done. It had happened. The whole world would soon know that she held power over life and death. Anonymity was now impossible. She would now forever be known as the Angel Slayer, The hero of the Burning Leaf, The Shadowbringer, and most importantly now, The Lifebringer.

- _ **To Be Continued-**_

 **Alright, there's the next chapter. Two of the tailed beasts are dead. that'll throw the Akatsuki off balance. The Shinigami secretly installed a back door into Riley's personal soul well, so all of the people she's killed since meeting him aren't actually a part of her. And if you'll remember, the Reaper did hit her with magic when they made their deal, and since Riley is still a novice in soul magic, she wouldn't notice that she doesn't hold anyones soul unless she went looking for it.**

 **Hope you enjoyed, sorry for the long wait, but as I mentioned had some issues down here, so I'll see you next time. :)** **Next chapter will be up before the month is over, already working on it, Ja Ne!**


	86. Chapter 77

_****Alright, here's the next chapter as promised. Hope you enjoy!****_

 **Broken Angel**

Chapter 77

"I've checked, and checked, and checked again. Everything points to each and every one of them being fully healed." Lady Chiyo explained to a gathering of high level officials from Sand, Wind, and even the Legion. They were all currently gathered in one of the high Lord's home. It was one of the few places in the city, clear of bodies that such a meeting could realistically take place.

While Itachi was out commanding the legion in continuing work, Voldemort stood with Shikaku and Sirius as part of this meeting.

The Wind Daimyo himself sat nearby with his highest ranked general and Wind Ronin. All three men having been killed in the previous battle and brought back with Riley's magic. They listened, enraptured as Lady Chiyo explained to the gathered group which also consisted of Gaia, what she had found by scanning those brought back.

"I still can't believe it." Kankuro stated with a shake of his head. Many in the room mirrored his disbelief. Kankuro was currently serving as Gaia's guard, and adviser while Temari led the Suna nin and kept them organized.

This meeting was called less then a twelve hours after the mass resurrection. The Daimyo himself had demanded it. He needed answers desperately, and so few knew just what the hell had happened.

"It's an unbelievable thing she was able to do. The question is, how?" Gaia inquired as she turned a glance towards Thomas Gaunt and his compatriots.

The three men shared looks with each other, before Tom stepped forward. All voices in the room silenced and everyone stared at the Legion commander, their attention fully on him.

"My fellow lords and ladies, lord Daimyo. The ability that was utilized is called **Gedo Art: Rinne Rebirth.** It was utilized by none other then Lady Riley Uchiwa, Lord of the houses Uchiwa, Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Uzumaki. Heir to the houses Black, and Senju." Thomas explained to them earning several gasps of surprise and nods of understanding from others.

The Daimyo himself, a large round man of great wealth and power, could only nod and motion for him to continue.

"I do not know everything about the ability, only that it is a power bestowed by the **Rinnegan**. It was an ability held by the Sage of Six Paths, though if he ever utilized it, history made no note of it. The ability allows her to recall spirits from the afterlife and rejuvenate their bodies, returning them to life." Thomas continued. He saw no harm in explaining the basics of the ability, after all, they all already knew this stuff, having experienced it themselves. Though he did intentionally leave out the abilities shortcomings. Though none of the shinobi in the room actually expected him to reveal such an abilities weakness.

"So that's how the Legion has been avoiding any casualties since starting this war. Whenever one of your men goes down, she just revives them." Gaia stated earning a smirk and a nod from Thomas.

"That would also explain how the Legion is able to stand up to a force as large as the one Iwa and Earth have amassed. So long as you do not allow yourselves to be overwhelmed, the Angel Slayer can simply resurrect the fallen." The Grand General of Wind's armies stated from his position by the Daimyo's side.

"That would also explain why they fight so viciously. They quite literally have no fear of death." Kankuro whispered to Gaia, earning a nod.

Gaia herself was wondering about something, but she refrained from asking it. It surprised her that Riley was capable of such a thing, but it wasn't a surprise to her that Riley had actually done it. Gaia knew Riley was good person. Though with that thought in mind, she wondered why Riley hadn't utilized such an ability in Suna in order to resurrect those that died during the Akatsuki's attack.

There were only two answers that came to mind. One was that Riley was simply in a rush and was quick to immediately depart once she knew of Gaia's situation, and thus she simply forgot. Or, more likely, such an ability had limitations, and thus Riley was actually unable to bring back those that had died at Suna.

That second answer seemed more realistic to Gaia. Riley was incredibly intelligent and a great problem solver. If she was willing to do this for the people of the Wind capitol, she would have easily done it for those in Suna. The only reason she wouldn't was if she couldn't. So that meant that somehow, this amazing ability did have certain limitations. Perhaps, the person needed to be nearby when they died in order for Riley to revive them? Or maybe there was a time limit on it, perhaps if they'd been dead for more then a few hours such a revival was impossible?

These thoughts echoed through the Kazekage's mind as her fellows whispered amongst themselves and the Daimyo looked thoughtful.

"I thank you for the clarification Commander Gaunt. If I may inquire, where is Lady Uchiwa?" The Daimyo inquired after a moment, silencing the room with a gesture.

"My lord I do believe she has retired to the careful tending of her wife and mates. Performing such a miracle deserves a bit of reprieve from all of the death and hardships that have taken place as of late." Voldemort replied with a polite smile.

Several within the room nodded in agreement. Hell, Tom could have told them Riley was emptying out the local Gringotts, and stealing all of their riches, and most of them would probably be only mildly annoyed. Bringing them and everyone they loved back from the dead, had earned her more then a little leeway is missing such important meetings.

"Indeed, Commander. She has definitely earned a bit of quiet time. I'm sure all of us could do with a few moments of rest and relaxation. For the remainder of the day, have the Legion and Suna forces continue their work, but by tomorrow, I expect them to take some time to rest. You are heroes, and will be treated as such." The Daimyo commanded earning a nod from Gaia and Thomas. He then turned to his top general and ordered that he prepare their own forces to begin work from the following day. Being brought back from the dead was a jarring experience but they had a city to repair and bodies to dispose of. After what happened, the least that could be done was for the Wind forces to handle the cleanup.

"I would like all of you to return to your homes and various duties. We have been given a great gift, and I would not see it put to waste. Commander Gaunt, Lady Kazekage, if you two could remain." The Daimyo ordered. The room was quickly cleared of people, leaving only Gaia, Kankuro, Chiyo, Thomas, Shikaku, and Sirius, standing before the daimyo. Being that four of them were there simply as advisers, they stepped back and stood quietly.

"Is there something that you require my lord?" Gaia asked as she stepped forward and offered a polite bow to her boss.

"Yes Lady Kazekage. There is something of great importance I wish to discuss with you, and I believe Commander Gaunt's advise could benefit." The Daimyo began.

"Very well, My lord." Gaia stated as she stood before him, eyes focused and face impassive.

"With this attack, Iwa and Earth have made their intentions clear. They have dragged the land of Wind into this war, in it's entirety. This isn't like the last three great ninja wars. So… first and foremost, I must offer my apologies. I should have sided with Suna as soon as Earth made it's intentions known. I refused to see this conflict as more then another Shinobi war, when it was truly something more. And for that… I am sorry." The Daimyo stated earning a nod of understanding from Gaia.

"There is nothing to apologize for my lord. Besides the shinobi wars, the nations have been at peace for hundreds of years. What Earth did to us, was a surprise to us all. Believe me, my lord, they will be made to pay for this attack." Gaia responded with cold determination.

"Yes. They will. The Land of Wind, and it's army will be mobilized for war. I intend for you to serve as grand commander in this conflict. You have proven yourself a keen strategist, and a noble woman. What occurred in Suna at the hands of those marauding Akatsuki is not unknown to me. You are brave and selfless, and I can think of no one better then to lead our forces into battle." The Daimyo stated earning a bit of surprised look from Gaia, and a smirk from her two guards.

"It's an honor my lord. I will not let you down." Gaia stated with a deep bow, showing her respect and gratitude for such a lofty position. Not only would she be in command of her own Shinobi, but the Wind army in it's entirety.

Seeing this as a moment to speak up, Voldemort took the opportunity to offer his own pledge. "The Legion remains committed to the destruction of our enemies in the Land of Earth and abroad. We fully intend to hunt them and the serpent Orochimaru down, wherever they try to hide. All efforts and support will be offered by the Legion in any operation that the Kazekage requires of us."

Gaia gave the man a look but offered him a grateful nod. Having the Legion to serve as a vanguard, would be a great benefit to the future of this war. The legion was fast, mobile, and incredibly powerful. Their technology, raw power, tactics, and utter ruthlessness, was quickly becoming the stuff of legends.

"We appreciate your assistance commander. With your power combined with ours. We will see the Land of Earth fall, and with it, Iwa as well. And once that is done, you will have my full support in hunting down that vile monster Orochimaru." The Wind Daimyo replied with a grateful nod. Voldemort smiled in reply and offered a polite bow of respect to the Wind Daimyo.

"Well… now that that's squared away. Was there something else, you required my lord?" Gaia asked, as a pause occurred in the conversation.

"Yes, there was actually. Lady Kazekage… what are your views on Lady Uchiwa?" The Daimyo inquired.

Gaia looked slightly confused by that question but didn't let it show for long. She adopted a thoughtful look for a moment before replying. "How do you mean my lord?"

"Well, what do you think of her? You two knew each other during your trip to England, if I have my facts straight. Not to mention you've been in contact with her during this war, and she did rescue you from the Akatsuki. So… what do you think of her?" The Daimyo clarified, looking curious. While Gaia took the question in and thought it over, the others in the room shared glances, not entirely sure where he was going with this. Though some, like Chiyo, and Shikaku picked up on it immediately, and Voldemort was only a few seconds behind.

"Lady Uchiwa… Riley… she's unique. It's hard to explain. She's at once, the kindest person I know, and one I would call my best friend, and at the same time… there's no one that scares me more then her." Gaia replied as she focused her gaze on the Daimyo.

"What do you mean?" The Wind Daimyo inquired.

"She's helped me through a lot in the time we've known each other. Like you said, she even saved my life from the Akatsuki. But I've always known, that there was something dark about her. Something that… I don't know, 'moved' beneath the surface. When her mates were threatened in this last battle, the sky turned black and a void appeared over the sun itself, bathing the land in darkness. Her power seems to know no limit. I've seen the decimation of the Hidden Leaf with my own eyes. I've seen the end result of her opening battle in this war. I saw the hatred and rage in her eyes as she put down the Tsuchikage with complete ease. Some call her the second Sage of Six Paths. I would say she's more like the next Madara Uchiha. A being of incredible might, but unlike the sage… we know for a fact, Madara was real, and the things he did were and are real. She's just like her grandfather. Just like her father. A monster on the battlefield, and one strong enough to crush us all like ants. I was put into the position of Kazekage because I was the only one strong enough to defend Suna, and drag our people up out of the pit my father pulled us into. I am meant to be the strongest ninja in Suna, and even I feel as if there is zero chance of ever standing against her. Her power is simply far too great, and I will admit, such a thing terrifies me." Gaia explained to the Daimyo earning a nod of agreement from him. Both were powerful in their own ways, yet Riley surpassed them both. She was rich, politically powerful, and physically unstoppable.

"You and I are of like mind it seems. I would see such fears put aside, and in their place, a sense of security and safety." The Daimyo replied, sagely.

"How so?" Gaia asked.

"Well… the best way I can see to achieve such security is to ensure that Lady Uchiwa never has a reason to turn her wrath onto us. The best way to ensure such a thing has proven to be through a union of sorts." The Daimyo began. Understanding dawned on everyone's faces, and Kankuro felt himself begin to smirk.

"My Lord?" Gaia stated, though one look at her face revealed that she had fully understood his meaning.

"Had I any unwed daughters of my own, I would make the offer for one of them. Sadly, I do not, and I cannot think of anyone better for the position or more likely to be accepted then you. This would be the most important political marriage since the joining of Hashirama Senju and Mito Uzumaki, to ally Konoha and Uzushio." The Daimyo stated. Gaia still stood stock still as he unveiled his request.

The Kazekage's first instinct was to refuse, as Riley would never go for such a thing, but the words didn't form, instead she just flapped her gums a few times as the Daimyo turned to Tom.

"Is such a thing possible? Do you believe Lady Uchiwa would be open to such a request?" The Daimyo asked.

Tom shared a glance with Sirius and motioned for him to answer, since he was closer to Riley.

Sirius stepped forward and offered a bow to the Daimyo.

"Lord Daimyo, Sirius Black here. Godfather of Riley. To answer your question… yeah I think she'd be receptive to the idea, so long as Lady Kazekage is. I can't claim to know the inner workings of Riley's mind, but I do know she has a simple philosophy when it comes to the woman she courts. She just lets her heart decide. If she wants to be with them, then she'll pursue such things. So long as she thinks she has a chance, she's more then willing to date whomever she fancies. I'm not entirely certain but I'm sure I've noted the Kazekage's name being brought up in conversation by Riley and her mates." Sirius explained earning a minor blush from Gaia and nod from the Daimyo who returned his look to Gaia.

"I know what I am asking Lady Kazekage and we owe the Legion a great debt for what it has, is, and will do for us. I can think of no better way to settle such a debt then to ensure that from this day forward, Suna and the Legion will work together as one. Their leaders, unified by marriage." The Daimyo explained.

Gaia was silent for a few moments. Kankuro was grinning, knowing that Gaia was in love with the Uchiwa clan leader. Lady Chiyo was in an interesting state. The more she learned about magic, the more amazed she was at the potential it had when joined with Ninjutsu. For the longest time, her biggest problem with homosexual relationships was that there was no continuation of it. Not truly. A surrogate could be used, but that wasn't the joining of the two involved. So in her mind, such a relationship, in a political sense, was worthless, as it wouldn't truly last beyond those who partook in it. However, in recent years, she had learned of some of the things magic was capable of. Two woman could impregnate each other. A man could carry a child, just as efficiently as a woman. These things opened her mind to the possibilities offered by such a relationship, so with those thoughts put aside, she had to agree with the Daimyo. Having the Kazekage, married to one of the commanders of the Legion, would act as a military alliance, as well as serve as powerful ties to the Wizengamot in Britain.

"If this is your will my lord, then I will approach Lady Uchiwa with the offer. I cannot guarantee she will agree to such a request, but if she does, then I will as well. If we are to be married, then let our union serve as a statement to our relationship with our friends on the other side of the world. Let this act, be the one that helps carry us as a society, into the future. One where can help each other, and grow from one another. It's time the Land of Wind caught up with the rest of the world." Gaia replied.

"I agree. Too long have we been stagnant. With this tie to the outside world, we will use it to move forward. The land of wind will no longer sit idly by and simply allow ourselves to exist. We will prosper and use all the world has to offer, to better ourselves." The Daimyo agreed, wholeheartedly.

"Magical Britain itself has some growing to do, but we would consider it an honor to have the Land of Wind and Suna grow with us." Tom stated with a bow earning a nod of recognition from the Daimyo.

From there, the meeting ended, and a few hours later Gaia was on her way to speak with someone.

She had asked Sirius Black to deliver a message for her, and now she was on her way to a private building, to have a quick meeting.

Gaia walked into the medium sized, semi-formally furnished room, to find Daphne Greengrass-Slytherin-Hellsing, waiting for her.

"Lady Kazekage." Daphne greeted as she rose up from the chair she had been sitting in.

"Lady Slytherin. Thank you for meeting with me." Gaia greeted the woman as she entered.

"It's no problem. I was a bit surprised when Sirius told me you needed to speak with me." Daphne responded as the two woman took their seats, facing one another. Gaia was quick to note that Daphne was shifting with unease, almost like she wasn't comfortable.

"Are these chairs too hard? I can have something softer found and brought here if you require?" Gaia asked as she noted Daphne's inability to cease from shifting about.

"Oh, no it's nothing like that. The chairs are fine, it's just… I um… nevermind." Daphne responded with a minor blush. She wasn't about to say, that Riley was the reason she was unable to stop squirming. Riley had just had another episode of lustful passion. It seems the explosion of her power, followed by her suddenly bottling it back up after the battle had triggered another bout of frenzy. It had been Kaede's first, and Daphne would be sure to taunt the Diclonius later, for quite literally walking into the trap. As usual Fleur tried to take the brunt of it, but Riley's interests were more split then normal. Just as many of them had suspected, the stronger Riley's mate was, magically, the more interested she was in them during one of her episodes. So as well as Fleur tried to keep Riley's attention so the others could recover, Kaede held a special place of interest for the lustful demoness.

Needless to say, Kaede would be feeling it all, when she woke up.

Gaia stared for a few moments before nodding.

"So what was it you needed to speak with me about?" Daphne inquired after a moment of silence.

"Lady Slytherin… I'll be frank with you, after all that's happened here, the Daimyo has requested that I approach Riley with the offer of a marriage between her and I. The Daimyo believes that it's imperative to the counties future to form firm and lasting ties with the Legion and Britain through Riley." Gaia explained, deciding not to beat around the proverbial bush.

Daphne looked a bit surprised to hear that, but she was able to quickly school herself.

After several seconds Daphne decided to finally break the silence. "I see. Well… what do you think about all this?"

"Personally I have no desire to force, or guilt, or attempt to persuade Riley into such a thing. I understand the benefits that would come from it, but it isn't something I would want forced on anyone. I intend to approach Riley with the offer as the Daimyo ordered, but I don't see it going anywhere. Riley is a free spirit. She isn't one to be strapped down by a marriage contract or anything like that." Gaia replied with a shake of her head.

"Actually, that's untrue. The reason Riley and I were married so young, and so soon after starting our relationship, was due to a marriage contract that Riley agreed to with my father. It may surprise you to know this, but I'm pretty sure if you asked her, she'd agree to it." Daphne explained earning a surprised look from the Kazekage.

"Really?" Gaia couldn't stop herself from asking.

"Yes. I think whether or not she accepts will depend solely on whether or not this is something you want." Daphne stated.

"Why would it matter if I wanted it or not. It's her decision to accept the offer." Gaia replied, earning a nod from Daphne.

"I'm aware of the politics behind it. I can see quite clearly why the Daimyo would want to try and form such ties to the Legion and Britain. If it were anyone else, Riley might refuse outright, but because it's you, someone she likes, I think her answer will solely depend on whether or not this is something 'you' actually desire." Daphne explained.

The two sat in silence for a few moments as Gaia averted her eyes and stared off into space. Seeing that she was deep in thought, Daphne decided to push for a bit more.

"May I ask you a personal question, Lady Kazekage?" Daphne asked.

Gaia returned her gaze to Daphne and after a moment she nodded.

"Do you have feelings for Riley?" Daphne put the question out there. The sudden averting of the Kazekage's eyes and the slight reddening of her cheeks was an instant answer to the Slytherin Ice Queen. A small smile touched upon Daphne's lips as she spotted it.

"I will admit, Riley is someone I have very close ties too. Though what they truly mean is beyond me. My siblings mention it from time to time that they think I'm in love. I can't refute such things, as I have no knowledge of what being in love feels like. All I know is that Riley has this way of distracting me. If I think about her, I find myself unable to think about other things. She has this way of filling my mind and making me feel… weird." Gaia responded as best she could. She had asked for this meeting in the hopes of getting a bit of direction from Riley's wife. While Gaia knew that the rest of Riley's harem would be an issue she'd have to deal with, it was Riley's wife that she felt would be the one she needed to speak with first and foremost to ensure that this didn't become a huge issue. So with that in mind, she had gone into this meeting expecting that she'd have to possibly reveal some personal feelings to the Lady of Slytherin house.

"Love is a weird thing to try and explain to others. Trust me when I say, I wasn't in love with Riley when I first approached her and asked her on a date. I was doing it to please my father. I didn't think it would lead anywhere, yet slowly but surely, as I spent more time with her, I felt myself falling for her. Eventually I felt like you do. I would think about her and be unable to think about anything else. She became a distraction in my life. A good distraction, one that I didn't mind having to draw my thoughts from other things, but a distraction none the less." Daphne explained as she eyed the Kazekage with a small smile on her face. Even though the two were separated in age by only a few years, Daphne felt as if she was much older.

"Being with Riley is at once the most complicated thing in the world, and yet at the same time, she's the easiest person in the world to be with. She's intimidating, with how strongly the passion burns in her heart. She puts her all into loving her mates, and at times it can be quite nerve-wracking." Daphne added after a moment.

"She is quite terrifying when she wants to be." Gaia agreed.

"Oh… you have no idea." Daphne noted with a nervous chuckle. That action actually caused a cold shiver of fear to pass up Gaia's spine. If the state she had seen Riley in while she fought the Tsuchikage, wasn't the worst of Riley's anger, then what was? I mean she had cast some sort of technique that unleashed dark serpents on all of Iwa's army and covered the sun with a void that darkened the Earth. Gaia had to wonder just how much of the elemental nations or even the world, was affected by that void.

"So… you think she'll agree to it?" Gaia asked after a moment.

"Yes. I think she will, so long as you're honest about your feelings for her. I'll be straight with you, Riley has openly stated that the only reason she hasn't tried to pursue anything with you yet is because she just started a relationship with Kaede. If not for that, I'm almost positive she would have tried to start something after rescuing you from the Akatsuki." Daphne admitted earning a surprised look from Gaia.

"Really?" Gaia asked with a minor blush.

Daphne nodded with a smile.

The two sat in silence for a few moments before Daphne decided to offer Gaia some advice.

"Would you like some advice when it comes to Riley?" Daphne inquired.

"I would very much appreciate it." Gaia replied.

"When it come to being with Riley, just try your hardest to not trick yourself into thinking it's a competition." Daphne offered.

"What do you mean?" Gaia inquired, listening with wrapped attention.

"I mean… Riley loves us all as much as she is able. That is to say, she loves each of us, as much as her heart allows. We're all different and we all have different bonds with her. The way Riley feels for me, is different then the way she feels for her other lovers. My biggest piece of advice is to try and understand how she feels about each of us. You don't seem like the jealous type to me, so it shouldn't be that hard. If you come to understand just why she is the way she is when she focuses on one of us, then it should be easy to keep yourself from thinking about such things." Daphne offered, Gaia looked a bit confused with earned her a sympathetic look from Daphne.

"I guess the simplest way to explain it is don't get into a competition with the Veela. You'll feel like an idiot when all is said and done." Daphne clarified, Gaia's confused look persisted though, so Daphne let out a sigh.

"Okay, allow me to clarify. Riley is bonded to all of us. We've taken to calling it the mate bond. At all hours of the day she can feel what we feel and when our emotions are strong enough, we can speak to her, through this magical bond. Riley's magic laid claim to us all as her mates, which is where these powerful ties come from. My bond with Riley is unique, because it's a mate bond, tied in with a marriage contract bond. This means that my connection with Riley is much stronger then some of my fellow mates. The only one with a similar level of connection to Riley, is Fleur, and that's due to the fact that Fleur's as a Veela, is perfectly suited for Riley. What this means is that Riley, is the absolute perfect match for Fleur. Everything about Riley is what Fleur wants in a mate. It's why the two rarely argue. It's why they're joined at the hip almost constantly. Riley is quite literally, perfect for Fleur. She is Fleur's literal soul mate. The only person in the world for her. Meaning, no one, will ever match up in Fleur's eyes. Now on the flip side of this powerful Veela bond, is the Mate bond, and the fact that Fleur was Riley's first love. Riley fell in love with Fleur, long before she fell for any of us, and they've been together for longer. Are you following all of this?" Daphne explained, earning a nod of understanding from Gaia.

"What I'm trying to get at here is that, because of their unique circumstances, Riley and Fleur will seem at times to be the perfect couple. They seem almost too perfect for one another, it's almost storybook at times. And sometimes it can get a little… I don't know… It's just one of those things where you start to compare, and it feels at times that your relationship doesn't measure up. Then Riley feels what you're feeling through the bond and immediately turns her full attention to you and reminds you just why you fell in love with her in the first place." Daphne finished with a gentle smile. She'd of course had some of these moments since she started dating Riley. She'd see the way Riley is with Fleur and she couldn't help but feel a bit jealous. The two were often times the couple most people aspired to be like. And at times it could feel quite intimidating when you compared your relationship with Fleur's and Riley's.

"The best suggestion I have for you going forward, if you start a relationship with Riley, is to never compare your relationship with the others. Riley loves us all as much as we need her too. Or better yet, she loves us with all her heart, and shows us as much as we need her too. With me, she isn't as lovey-dovey as she is with Fleur. At times I can feel a bit put-off when she doesn't try and snuggle up next to me as much as she does with Fleur or Luna. But then I take a step back and remember all of the things she does do for me, that I appreciate a whole lot more. She challenges me to grow, she pushes me to push myself, she never coddles me, and she keeps our moments of affection, for the most part, private." Daphne stated, her eyes slightly averted. While at times Daphne could feel a bit put out when Riley wouldn't choose to cuddle with her in front of others, but at the end of the day, she appreciated that Riley never made her look soft, or weak in front of others. Sometimes she'd be cuddly with Daphne out in the open, but most times, she kept it to simple glances or smiles. Soft things, that weren't so deliberate and allowed Daphne to maintain a cool and composed demeanor.

This wasn't something she was used to talking about, especially with someone outside of their sisterhood, but with Gaia, Daphne felt it was her responsibility to offer the younger woman some advice. Advice she wished she had been given before getting involved with Riley.

As much as she loved Riley, it was quite the whirlwind when it came to dating her. And it was hard some times, worrying about whether or not, there could be something more you could be doing to make the relationship work. At the end of the day, those fears were almost always assuaged. Riley was an amazing lover, and did her absolute best to make sure her mates felt loved in the way they were most comfortable with.

And on top of that, she intended to use this advice to help guide the young Kazekage forward. Regardless of her personal feelings on the matter, the political side of Daphne couldn't help but note that Gaia was Kazekage, the leader of her hidden village. If Riley and her were to marry, they'd form a power couple, unlike the world had ever known, and that opened certain doors for Riley and company. Although, Gaia being Kazekage was also a point of concern for Daphne. Or more specifically, the fact that she was a Suna nin.

"I appreciate your honesty. It cant be easy opening up to someone you barely know. Trust that I will take your words to heart, and do my best to understand the way this relationship is meant to work." Gaia responded with a grateful nod.

"It's just a bit of knowledge to help you along. This is the kind of thing we usually inform the new girl about after she joins, but I know in my heart, Riley will accept your offer. She's never failed to follow her heart. She talks about you all the time, and when your name is mentioned she gets that look in her eyes. This is just my way of extending a peace offering in the hopes that things can continue along the correct path and we can continue to enjoy relative peace." Daphne responded with a calm and compassionate demeanor, but in her eyes was something, something Gaia took notice of. She couldn't place exactly what it was, but if she had to describe it, it looked almost like a subtle warning.

This put Gaia a bit on edge, she hadn't gotten that vibe at all from Daphne, but now that she'd noticed that twinkle deep within the Slytherin Lady's eyes, she couldn't help but feel a bit on edge.

"Do you believe I may do something to disturb the 'peace'?" Gaia inquired after a moment.

"I would hope not. I just understand where your loyalties lie. You're a Suna Nin, and our homes are separated by thousands of miles. Riley may have been born here, but she was raised in Britain. So I can understand if there's a bit of confusion as to the hows and whys. I want Riley to be happy, and I want an easy and happy life for the both of you. The dynamics of our sisterhood may grow more complex with each new addition but it's always been rather easy to continue on. I just hope that by expressing my views to you and helping you to better understand how things work, that it'll allow you to 'navigate the waters' as it were, with much greater ease." Daphne responded in a believable fashion. Still, Gaia found herself wondering just why she felt so on edge. There was something about Daphne's tone now, that unsettled Gaia. Almost as if there was a very subtle warning in there.

Not being one to back down from a confrontation, Gaia inquired, "Is there something wrong? Have I done something to offend you?"

"No. Not at all. I apologize if I sound a bit uneasy with the prospect of having you join, or if it comes off like I might be threatening you, but I promise that's not the case. I merely recognize your status as a foreign shinobi, and wish to be clear with my position on this. I love Riley. I care for her, and if she desires to pursue a relationship with you, then I will support her, as I always have, but unlike Luna or even Kaede, you are a foreign national, with powerful ties to an organization that has a… let's just say a tumultuous past." Daphne offered as an explanation her face devoid of emotion, her Ice Queen persona and years of training in such matters, lending to her ability to keep calm, cool, and collected even while facing another politically savvy opponent such as the Kazekage.

Gaia looked thoughtful even as she stared back at Daphne. She wondered if this might have had something to do with how her father had threatened Riley and her mates, back during her time at Hogwarts. Such a thing, did make sense, and she could understand Daphne's hesitance. She wasn't outright threatening Gaia, just putting in that she was aware that Gaia had her own allegiances, and due to where she hails from, she'd be watched rather closely. Daphne obviously wanted to maintain the peaceful life that Riley's harem had developed for themselves, so she wanted to make sure Gaia knew and understood that the sisterhood had set ways and reacted in a certain manner. She did all of this, not to 'put Gaia in her place' as it were, but rather to inform her of how things had always been done, and that the sisterhood itself expected things to be done a certain way. The message was simple. Don't allow your relationship with Riley to hamper anyone else, and don't involve them beyond what they are meant too. The ladies were united, yet separate.

"I think I understand." Gaia noted after a moment.

"Please, don't let it bother you. This will be a new and unique experience for all of us. As Kazekage, it's your job to protect Suna first and foremost. I understand that. I'm sure Riley understands that. The others may take some time to get that through their heads. Just understand one thing before you go ahead with this. And please, this isn't a threat, this is a warning so that you fully comprehend just what you're getting involved with." Daphne stated earning a focused look from Gaia.

"No matter what you say. No matter what you do. No matter how hard you try to convince her. Riley will 'never' place your home above her mates. By becoming one of her mates, she will move heaven and earth to aid you and your interests. But… if for whatever reason your people turn on you, or try to stab you in the back… she'll burn your city to the ground. And she'll do it without a seconds hesitation. There is no keeping secrets from Riley. She holds the keys to our minds, and if she senses a problem, she'll get involved. Understand that… your problems, even as Kazekage… become her problems… if you go through with this. Just… take that into account going forward. Riley doesn't fuck around with threats to her mates. As I'm sure you've come to realize and will no doubt experience as time goes on." Daphne explained earning a tentative nod from Gaia.

"I see. Thank you for explaining. Please know, that I don't intend to cause any issues. I would never dream of trying to hurt Riley or her mates. I've seen what befalls those that do." Gaia replied.

" _You don't know that half of it."_ Daphne thought to herself as she rose to her feet.

"I never said you would. Just know that you're the first of Riley's mates to have any major outside affiliations, and that'll be a change for us. Let's try to work together to make it as smooth and painless as possible, shall we?" Daphne stated earning a nod of agreement from Gaia.

"I understand. I'll try not to mix business with pleasure. Shinobi matters, are best kept, in house as it were." Gaia stated.

"Yes. Much cleaner that way. Less people get hurt." Daphne agreed.

"Thank you for this chat, Lady Slytherin. It's been eye opening." Gaia stated, offering a polite nod and earning one in return as she turned to depart.

"Be seeing you soon, Lady Kazekage." Daphne replied, watching her as she departed.

A moment of silence passed before Alucard stepped out of the nearest wall, passing silently through it, with his own intangibility.

"Her affection for your mate seems genuine." Alucard noted once Gaia had disappeared from sight.

"I think it is. She'll be a powerful ally to have, but this brings Suna's issues into our lives. Every time we deal with Ninja from the Elemental Nations, they try to hurt Riley. Konoha. The Akatsuki. Mito. Orochimaru. Iwa. Hell not so long ago, Suna was considering siding with Orochimaru as well. The only reason we aren't fighting them in this war as well is because Riley killed Gaia's father and they became too terrified to join in the attack on Hogwarts. The same council that aided the previous Kazekage in his plans, now advises Gaia, and while I'm sure she has the best intentions for her people at heart..." Daphne responded, but then Alucard finished her statement for her.

"The road to hell is paved with good intentions." Alucard noted with a smirk.

"Exactly." Daphne stated as she headed out towards the exit to the tent, her faithful companion following close behind.

"Hmm… Humans used as vessels for demons, for the intention of using said vessels as weapons. Humans are such interesting creatures." Alucard noted after a moment.

"A great tragedy is what it is. As mush a I feel for Gaia, and the past she's lived… I worry about her allegiances. Until she is mated to Riley and bound to her like the rest of us, I will have to keep an eye on her. I don't know how she's going to take the news that Riley is actually the Angel of Carnage, not human, and killed her father." Daphne said as they made their way through camp.

"A wise course of action master, though I doubt she'll care about that last one. Her relationship with her father was much like my own. Tumultuous, I do believe is the word you used earlier." Alucard noted with a dark chuckle.

"Seems every great person in my life has daddy issues. You, Riley, now Gaia..." Daphne stated earning another chuckle from Alucard.

"Perhaps I'll share the story with you some time, master. I'm sure you'll find it quite morbid and depressing." Alucard replied.

"I'm sure I will." Daphne noted as they arrived back at Daphne's shared tent with her mates.

Alucard vanished from sight as Daphne passed through the tent flaps. She found most of her fellow mates there, sans Katie and Riley.

Fleur could be heard humming a tune to herself in the bathroom, Luna was writing something in a journal off to the side, and Kaede was passed out on the bed. The sight of the exhausted Diclonius earned a chuckle from Daphne. Her chuckle earned the attention of Luna who looked up at her and smiled.

"Welcome back." Luna greeted.

"Hey. Let's settle in, I've got some things to discuss with you guys." Daphne informed them as she called out for Katie over the bond.

- **Meanwhile-**

Gaia was slowly making her way back to where Suna had set up headquarters. While the Legion had just set up their base of operations out of an old warehouse, Suna had moved in with their compatriots from Wind. Their base of operations was situated in one of the few castles that dotted the large city. This one was used as the primary base of operations for the Land of Wind's army.

As she was walking, Gaia was having an internal conversation with Shukaku.

" _That was a lot less painful then I thought it would be."_ Gaia thought to herself.

" **Yeah. Things didn't escalate info a fight. She only offered the barest of warnings and intimidation. And at the end of it, no one walked away with hurt feelings. I'd say that was a productive meeting."** Shukaku agreed.

" _It's odd."_ Gaia noted as she walked.

" **What is?"** Shukaku inquired.

" _Not once did she mention me being a Jinchuriki. I half expected something like that to pop up. In fact, when I started to detect her underlying hesitation, I thought that was the reason for it. But… I actually believe her when she says that it's mostly to do with me being a foreign ninja. I mean… that makes sense right? As far as I know, all of Riley's mates, sans the newest one, were people she met as school. While some were trained specifically as nobles, such as Lady Slytherin, for the most part, Riley's mates are just schoolgirls. It makes sense that she'd want to address my status as a foreign ninja, all things considered… right?"_ Gaia thought to herself. She had been prepared for a few issues to be brought up by Daphne. Her being a Jinchuriki. Possibly Riley being upset over a marriage contract. Maybe the idea that the Wind Daimyo was trying to manipulate Riley.

But no… Daphne hadn't really brought any of those things up. Her biggest concern was that Gaia's lifestyle was radically different from their own, and that might lead to a conflict of interests. That was honestly, much more simple to deal with, and Gaia was quite happy that, that seemed to be the major issue at play here, at least for Daphne.

As she had said, she would simply not mix business with pleasure, or at least, try her best to keep Suna's business out of Riley's and her mate's personal lives.

Though with that thought in mind, Gaia recalled Daphne's warning about the lengths Riley would go to protect her mates. Gaia had never considered the possibility that by becoming Riley's mate, she could inadvertently put Suna in the crosshairs of Riley's wrath should someone try something stupid.

While she had disposed of the most militant of her adversaries on the council, there were many who remained that were quite manipulative and weren't above screwing each other, and their comrades over to elevate themselves. Gaia already knew what some of the council members would say. They'd all agree such an alliance would be an amazing benefit to Suna. Some would simply support her and offer their advice. Others would hint or insist on using this opportunity to gain access to the Legion's weapons or tactics, or even their magic.

Gaia could feel it in her bones and it was already starting to give her a migraine.

She needed to nip this situation in the bud before the Suna council did anything stupid. Riley was a very dangerous foe, and her over-protectiveness when it came to her mates, may not have been fully known by Gaia, but she could guess based on Daphne's warning, that Riley would be aggressively observant to threats concerning Gaia and her person.

- **Elsewhere** -

"Damn..." Deidara muttered from atop his flying clay bird as he stared down at the destruction below him.

Several hours earlier Pain had deployed all of the nearby Akatsuki, including himself, to a nearby town in the Land of Rain. Apparently he had sensed carnage and destruction tearing it's way across the country. Deidara, Pain, and the newest Akatsuki member, Tobi. Had arrived to find Sasori, alive, and killing his way across the country. He had destroyed several towns already and killed upwards to five thousand people. The three members of the Akatsuki made swift work of his puppet army, though Pain lost one of his servants, the one with the long orange hair, when it got close to Sasori and activated a seal on the puppet master's body. The seal detonated Sasori's chakra core and released an explosion that caused Deidara's whole body to tremble with glee.

Even as excited as he was at the marvelous explosion, Sasori's sudden betrayal and the state they found him in, completely unnerved Deidara. Sasori spent the whole fight screaming for his mother, and blaming Pain for taking her away.

Deidara was unsure if Tobi and Pain were as unsettled as he was, but it was obvious that whatever had happened to Sasori, had definitely set the two on edge.

He could only wonder what had caused this dramatic shift in her persona. A thought occurred to him, that greatly unsettled him. Sasori had been captured by the Uchiwa clan head. If she could do that to someone as calm, cool, and collected as Sasori, then she could do a helluva lot worse to someone who wasn't as 'collected' as Sasori was.

- **Elsewhere** -

"Tenchi Bridge." Riley noted as she stared down at the scroll in her hand. She had just received another message from her informant in Orochimaru's organization. The message had simply said, 'Congratulations on your victory. Tenchi Bridge, three days.'

" _What do you suppose that means?"_ Riley wondered.

" **Tenchi Bridge. I've got references of it in the Tsuchikage's memory. It's where he personally met Orochimaru on a few occasions. Perhaps your informant is giving us Orochimaru's whereabouts."** Kurama offered to her.

Riley looked thoughtful, then nodded and turned to head off to the command tent to inform her fellow commanders. If this was a lead to Orochimaru, then she'd follow it, and hopefully catch the snake bastard, and end him quickly. Then it would be time for the counter-attack in the Land of Earth.

Riley was deep in thought as she headed toward the command tent. She wondered to herself where this new tip would lead her. She hoped to Orochimaru himself. If she could get her hands on the snake, then this conflict would be over all the sooner.

Little did she know at that moment, that her mates were busy discussing the future and how their upcoming newest member would feed into it. And on the other side of the camp, Gaia was in discussion with her siblings and advisers on how best to handle the Daimyo's orders.

Things were starting to heat up. Iwa and Earth had gone all in on this latest attack. Now they were on the run, which left the opportunity to chase them, and also, to begin hunting for the snake faced bastard, himself.

Whether he knew it or not, Orochimaru's days were numbered. With Iwa's offensive broken, and their most powerful players destroyed, it opened the door for them to begin launching attacks on the land of Earth. And with the offensive underway, that left more room for Riley to begin hunting for her true target, the snake loving cunt that had tried to murder her wife.

 **-Elsewhere, at the same time-**

"Anything yet?" Itachi inquired as he stepped into a makeshift laboratory, where Legion scientists, were dissecting the mutated Inferi that Orochimaru had unleashed.

Hashirama was one such person, and was standing over one of the corpses with a look of concern.

Itachi quickly approached the first Hokage, and gazed over the body of the mutated undead.

"Blunt. That's the word I'd use to describe this. Blunt. There is no refinement to what was done to this thing. It's body is twisted and grotesque, and this dark magic, unnerves me." Hashirama stated as he brought a hand to his chin and began looking thoughtful.

"What can you tell me about the person who did this to them?" Itachi inquired.

"Well… their energy reeks of Orochimaru's curse mark. The darkened mixture of nature energy and regular chakra is quite familiar. Though… there is something unsettling about the energy itself. Orochimaru's curse mark energy seems to have been mixed with something else, some sort of foul dark energy. I… think it might be traces of demonic youki." Hashirama stated, earning a sour look from Itachi.

"Demons. One of the tailed beasts?" Itachi asked.

"No. I don't recognize the energy. It's not one of the tailed beasts." Hashirama replied.

Itachi adopted a hard look and turned to head out the door.

A few minutes later he found Thomas and Riley in the command tent, discussing some information Riley had just received.

"I think we might have a serious problem." Itachi informed them. His face and eyes reflecting the seriousness of the situation.

Both of his fellow commanders shared a look before their faces hardened and Itachi began to explain what the first Hokage had discovered from his autopsies on the Inferi corpses.

 **-Elsewhere, the following day-**

"Our spies are reporting that the Iwa force was completely destroyed. The Tsuchikage is dead, and presumably the Five Tails Jinchuriki as well." Kabuto Yakushi explained to his master, Orochimaru.

"I see. What were the casualties?" Orochimaru inquired.

"The entirety of the invading force was destroyed, my lord. According to our spy, someone performed a mass resurrection technique that brought back all of the people that had died, fighting Iwa and the Land of Earth." Kabuto offered, earning surprised gasps from the Sound Four, and a look of shock from Orochimaru.

"Yes, earliest reports indicate that the culprit behind the mass resurrection was Lady Riley Uchiwa. Our spies are still gathering intel, but according to eye witnesses, she performed some technique moments before the resurrection." Kabuto explained.

Orochimaru was silent for several long moments as he stared out over the distance. After several long moments he turned towards a man standing in shadows.

"She is quite interesting. You were right in regards to her power. In all my many years, I have never encountered a being such as this." Came the silky snake-like voice of an old man. This man was dressed in the traditional robes of an ancient Greek Dark-Wizard. His eyes were yellow and slitted, much like Voldemort's in his horrific twisted form, except the old man's Sclera were black. His skin was taught, and if one looked closely, that could almost make out the appearance of scale-like markings on his skin, along with jagged cracks. The guy was bald, with a long white beard. The old man, had long legs, and long arms, both much too long to be natural. Everything about this man, was serpentine in nature. Even his fingers were nearly twice as long as they should have been.

When he spoke, his voice carried a distinct hiss, and his mouth would flash with twin protruding fangs.

" _We will need to accelerate your training my apprentice. Only with full knowledge and understanding of Parselmagic, will you be able to stand against such a foe."_ The old man hissed at Orochimaru. Everyone in the room, only heard loud hissing coming from the old man, but Orochimaru understood every single word.

" _Yes. Her power is growing. We will need to accelerate our plans."_ Orochimaru hissed back in reply, revealing himself to also be capable of Parseltongue.

While the two hissed at each other, Kabuto allowed his eyes to drift past them, towards the shadows that lay beyond Orochimaru's throne. In those shadows something massive rolled in on itself. Whatever this thing was, it was hidden beyond sight, but Kabuto could make out large scales, along a narrow, tube-like body.

This thing released a dark energy from it. Something that permeated the air, and gave rise to the evilest of feelings within men. This demon, this chaotic thing, shouldn't exist. It was evil. Not evil like Orochimaru or his new teacher. No… this was pure evil. Evil wrought forth from eons of hatred and malice.

Kabuto allowed his eyes to fall to the ground as a shiver passed over him. He didn't need to look up to know, that whatever this thing was, was staring back at him, with horrific blazing orange eyes.

"I do believe, it is time to commence phase one of our plan." The old man stated.

"I agree. Send word to Guren. Phase one, is ready to commence." Orochimaru ordered Kabuto earning a swift nod from the man before he turned and headed out.

As he exited, he felt those terrible eyes burning into his back. He knew that to turn around would invite a terror so great he might just drop dead from fright. So he kept his eyes forward. Kept his posture relaxed and marched out of the room to do his duty. There was little else one could do, when faced with such power.

- **To Be Continued-**

 _ **Alright, here's the next chapter. Sorry it was mostly setup for next chapter, but I hope it was decent character building for Gaia and Daphne at least. If anyone can guess who Orochimaru's new teacher is, I'll give you a cyber cookie. And for a hint, he's a Potterverse, wizard, though I did make a few alterations to his appearance. Anyway, hope you enjoyed.**_


	87. Chapter 78

_****KK, here's the next chapter for you guys. Hope you enjoy. And yes, for those that guessed, that was Herpo the Foul. He's rarely seen in many potterverse stories, at least many that I've read. I can't remember him ever being a main character in any of the fics I've come across. It's odd considering his importance in the potterverse, and the fact that according to the lore, it's unknown if his horcrux was ever destroyed. So it's possible for him to be alive. I figured the guy who created the first horcrux and the basilisk would be a great mentor for our good friend Orochimaru. They seem like a match made in heaven…****_

 _ ** **Wait…****_

 _ ** **Gross.****_

 _ ** **Anyway, here's the next chapter.****_

 **Broken Angel**

Chapter 78

- **The Following Day-**

"Lord Nara." Kankuro greeted as he was escorted into the Legion's command station. The station itself was housed in an abandoned warehouse. Kankuro did his level best, to keep his eyes from drifting across the numerous machines and pieces of equipment that littered the rooms. Various bits of tech, and magical devices could be seen everywhere, as Legion command staff, scurried about, performing their various duties.

"Kankuro no Sabaku. It's a pleasure. I heard you were looking for one of the commanders." Shikaku replied as he glanced up from a table of intel reports, to focus his attention on the Kazekage's brother.

"Well… actually I was looking for Lady Uchiwa. The Kazekage wishes to speak with her." Kankuro replied.

"Right. Well, I'm afraid she'll have to wait for a little while. Lady Uchiwa departed the city late last night. She's went to investigate a tip that could aid us in the war. She'll be back in a few days time." Shikaku replied earning a surprised look from Kankuro.

"Really? Something interesting?" Kankuro replied after a moment. He wasn't just going to outright ask where Riley had gone. The Legion may not be a shinobi village, but it operated like one. When asking another village for information, it was best to just be casual about it. At best they reveal something, at worst, they just say it's a secret and you both move on. No feelings hurt, no one's pride is challenged. All parties walk away feeling like adults.

"It's interesting all right. Not the kind of thing, that should be spoken of out loud though. Depending on whether it leads anywhere or not, I'm sure Suna will be briefed on Lady Uchiwa's investigation, once she returns." Shikaku replied earning a nod of understanding from Kankuro.

The first part of that reply had been expected. However, he had to physically stop himself from showing his surprise, at how casually he mentioned sharing information. Kankuro knew that the legion had handed over info from their first battle with Iwa back at Sinnon, and he knew they had forwarded more info along over the course of the war. Still, though, years of shinobi villages being paranoid of one another, meant that even now, it was surprising to find another entity, willing to share information and act as allies should.

"I see. I'll inform the Kazekage. Could you please let us know when Lady Uchiwa returns. The Kazekage and her need to talk." Kankuro asked, earning a nod from Shikaku.

A few short minutes later, Kankuro returned to Gaia and informed her that Riley was no longer in the city.

"Hmm… what do you think she's up too?" Temari inquired as she glanced at her thoughtful looking younger sister.

"More then likely, it's just as Lord Nara said. She's off doing something important. We'll just have to wait and see if anything comes of it." Gaia replied.

The three siblings all shared a nod of agreement.

 **-Elsewhere, a few hours later-**

Riley and company sat in a small clearing in a vast forest. Riley had her **Byakugan** active and was using it to scout out the bridge several kilometers away.

She had brought a squad with her, just in case Orochimaru was there. While Riley was certain she could take the snake bastard in a one on one, she knew Orochimaru would never travel alone, so she brought a squad with her to deal with his lackeys and aid in ensuring the Snake Sannin couldn't escape.

"Anything?" Kakashi inquired after a few moments.

"No. Nothing so far. We still have two more days until the date on the message." Riley replied with a sigh. With her was Madara, Hashirama, Itachi, Kakashi, Arturia, and Kushina. The eight man squad would be more then enough to handle any force their enemy could bring to bare on them.

Her squadmates offered nods of understanding, and Riley quickly withdrew a piece of paper and began drawing out a map of the area on it.

The rest of the group quickly gained a visualization of the area they were dealing with. The group quickly got to work formatting a plan of action. A way to lay an ambush if need be, and also ensure that if Orochimaru did show up, he wouldn't be able to escape.

The group quickly formulated a plan, utilizing the unique terrain of the bridge and ravine, along with Hashirama's, Madara's and Riley's abilities to use Wood Style, so that they had complete control over the battlefield, before the fight even began.

Once their plan was established it was time to play the waiting game. One of the nicest things about having access to **Kamui** was that when you needed a way to extend or shorten the passage of time, it was a readily available tool.

The group spent the two days waiting in an accelerated passage of **Kamui,** it allowed for only a the feeling of a few hours passing, to ensure that they never let their guard down, or succumbed to boredom while they waited.

Riley spent most of the time meditating. She truly hoped that Orochimaru showed up. She had been aching for the chance to repay him for sending someone to murder her mate, on their wedding day.

Once the allotted time had passed the group exited **Kamui** and set up positions for their ambush.

Hashirama sat on one side of the bridge, melding his chakra to match the energy of nature around himself so that he became invisible to sensors. Kushina, Itachi, and Kakashi sat on wooden platforms just underneath the bridge. Madara guarded the other side of the bridge, while Arturia and Riley took up positions on the Bridge dressed in Iwa garbs, with Riley under a powerful glamour to hide her eyes.

The two stood there for nearly an hour before Riley finally spotted someone approaching with her **Byakugan.** What she saw was a three man squad of unmarked shinobi. They were wearing black cloaks, but had no symbols or markings on them.

"They're coming." Riley stated, earning a nod from Arturia.

Several moments later and three people appeared on the bridge.

"Hello there." One of the unknown shinobi greeted. Riley didn't immediately sense hostile intentions from two of them, only the regular amount of paranoia from finding unidentified ninja in your path.

The third one however radiated darkness, and at that, Riley had to abstain from grinning.

"We didn't think you'd be here." The lead shinobi stated as he removed his hood, revealing Kabuto Yakushi. The white haired shinobi seemed completely at ease, and Riley had to hold herself back from diving straight into his mind to see what there was to learn. All that she knew about this man, was what she had learned from Kimimaro, and that that was that he was slippery, even more so then the snake himself.

"Well, we are. What do you have for us?" Riley responded.

"Information. We'd heard that the Tsuchikage met his end when he tried to face the Angel Slayer in single combat." Kabuto stated sounding almost sympathetic but the smirk that tugged at his lips spoke of his true feelings.

Instead of replying, Riley simply narrowed her eyes. She could have exploded there, and made it seem realistic, but she didn't want to. Overreaction only worked some of the time. Often times, no reaction at all, was the sign that you were actually getting under your opponent's skin. As it could be perceived that they were trying to reign in their emotions to keep themselves in check. So Riley and Arturia stood deathly silent and just continued to stare.

"And…?" Arturia finally asked.

"We have information on the Angel Slayer that you might desire." Kabuto added after a moment. At that he gave a nod towards the malevolent cloaked figure beside him, and he stepped forward and produced a scroll.

Riley also stepped forward towards the man, and the two locked eyes. It seems both of them realized who the other was, the moment they got within arms reach of one another, because as soon as Riley reached out to take the offered scroll, a blade pierced through the mouth covering of the cloaked figure, and shot right towards her face.

Riley deftly dodge under the surprise attack and drove her palm into the serpent's chest, sending him sliding back across the bridge.

Right at that moment, the other cloaked figure on the opposite side of Kabuto swung their arm out and fired out three pinkish shards of what looked to be crystal. Seeing that, Riley was instantly able to identify her as Guren.

Those three crystal shards flew right at Arturia who exploded in a burst of mana, shredding her Iwa disguise. She cut through all three oncoming shards in lightning fast sword strikes.

"Hmm, so it is you. I was wondering when we would meet like this." Came Orochimaru's silky, deceptive tone.

Riley maintained her focus on him as Kabuto and Guren jumped back to stand beside their master. Orochimaru allowed his disguise to fall, revealing his pale white, serpentine face. Riley noticed several interesting features of the man, immediately. He looked different then he had when she saw him in his attack on Hogwarts. She could clearly make out scale like markings on his neck, and looked into his eyes, Riley felt a slight irritation. It took only a moment for her to realize what it was.

" _Guys, don't look the snake in the eyes. He has killing sight!"_ Riley sent to all her comrades through their connection to the Gravemind.

Despite her anger at the man, she had to admire the brilliance of such a tactic. He had somehow mutated his body, to either absorb the powers of a basilisk or he took the eyes of one and successfully implanted them into his own head. This gave him the power to kill a person just by looking at them. He must have been hoping such a thing might have worked on Riley, since he had met her gaze earlier, despite being aware of the dangers of looking into the eyes of someone who was both magical and possessed a dojutsu.

Riley was quick to throw off her disguise and Kakashi, Kushina, and Itachi quickly jumped up onto the bridge.

"Orochimaru." Riley growled as she eyed the man who had attempted to murder her wife.

"Greetings Lady Uchiwa. It's a pleasure to finally meet you in person." The Serpent stated with a polite bow.

Riley refused to take her eyes off the snake. As the final part of her ambush, she had sent out four clones in a diamond formation around the bridge to set up anti-portkey and apparition wards to ensure that the coward couldn't flee. Her skills in erecting such wards was high but she didn't have as much experience in them as she did with seals and runes so it would take a minute or two to get them up.

So instead of attacking she decided to posture a bit to ensure that the serpent didn't run before she was ready.

"I've been looking for you." Riley noted as she took a step forward.

"Yes, I'd expected as much. How is your beloved wife? Doing well I expect." Orochimaru stated, earning a snarl from Riley while the rest of the group adopted hard looks.

"You must know you have no hope of beating all of us Orochimaru." Itachi stated as he stepped up next to Riley. While his smile refused to fall, a slight amount of unease slipped into Orochimaru's gaze as he met eyes with Itachi.

Just as Riley had told him, his **Sharingan** was able to resist the power of the killing eyes. And so blood red eyes, met sickening yellow ones, unfaltering-ly.

"Yes I am well aware of the fact that I am hopelessly outmatched against the five of you. That's why I brought some friends." The Snake Sannin replied, and with a snap of his fingers dozens of figures began to appear around the bridge.

The sound that accompanied their arrival indicated that they were arriving via portkey. While she hid it well, Riley was actually elated to see that this was his play. It meant that Orochimaru was looking to fight which meant he'd be sticking around.

"I think the battle has shifted more in my favor." Orochimaru noted with a chuckle.

Riley glanced around at the several dozen new arrivals. All were dressed in standard Oto garbs and all of them were strong, at least Jonin level in all cases. That is where their similarities ended though as their magic flowed differently for each of them. It was obvious that some were magicals while others were shinobi, some had lighter airier magic indicating illusionary specialists while most of the rest had denser magic indicating heavy spell casting or ninjutsu abilities.

A select few stood out like the Sound Four and a single individual who's body overflowed with nature energy. Riley was quick to relay what she could tell about her enemy to her allies through their telepathic link.

By now Kakashi had pulled back his forehead protector to unveil his **Sharingan** and Kushina had drawn one of her swords, though both kept under their Legionnaire cloaks. Kakashi was easily recognized due to the **Sharingan** but Kushina was an unknown.

Madara and Hashirama were both still hidden in the forest. They were both able to use Wood Style to successfully keep themselves hidden from sensors while they moved into position for their ambush.

"So this is how it is to be." Itachi noted as he glanced at the large force around them.

"Couldn't have been any other way." Riley stated. Right then, a hail of dark curses came rushing at them from behind. With a simple wave of her hand, Riley erected a magical barrier behind them that shielded the group from the nasty curses.

Right about then, Riley felt her wards go up and she immediately signaled her grandfathers to go on the offensive.

On Orochimaru's side of the bridge, tree branches exploded out of the forest grabbing several Oto nin and dragging them away into shadow. At the same moment on the opposite side a powerful shockwave tore out of the forest slamming into the backs of several enemies and sending them careening into the ravine.

"I brought some friends as well." Riley noted as she dashed forward. Guren was quick to jump in front of Riley but Riley simply phased through her and kept going, Orochimaru was her primary target.

The surprised look on the crystal users face lasted for several moments giving Arturia the opportunity to rush forward and go on the offensive.

Guren spotted the incoming swordswoman and channeled her chakra to form two blades of crystal stretching across her forearms. She met Arturia in a blade clash and grit her teeth when the full of the force behind the ancient king's strike landed.

Meanwhile Kakashi went on the offensive targeting Kabuto. Kakashi went after him with twin kunai drawn while Kabuto drew a kunai and activated chakra dissection blades to defend himself.

Kushina and Itachi were quick to turn and face the half dozen or so men that attempted to rush them from behind. The rest on that side of the bridge turned to face whatever enemy had attacked them from the forest.

 **-With Madara-**

Madara quickly came rushing out of the forest, slamming into the collection of Oto nin with extreme ferocity. He cut through them quickly and was only hindered when one of the men he delivered a spin kick too, broke apart into water and reformed a few meters away with an audible curse.

"Fucking asshole! That hurt!" The unknown water user snarled.

"Hmm... That was different." Madara noted as the water user finished reforming into a white haired man with pointed teeth. "Ah... A mist swordsman." As Madara recognized the chiseled teeth as a tradition of Kiri swordsman and woman.

The Kiri swordsman was quick to draw his blade which turned out to be a long, wide, single-edged blade that Madara instantly recognized as the kubikiribocho, the Executioner's Blade.

"This should be interesting." Madara noted as the man focused on him.

"Alright asshole, let's see what you've got." And with that the swordsman charged.

 **-With Hashirama-**

By that time Orochimaru had fallen back off the bridge with Riley in hot pursuit. Anyone that tried to get in her way she simply phased through them. Once Orochimaru and Riley made it into the forest, Hashirama emerged to cover their retreat. Aside from several dozen Oto nin he also had the Sound Four to deal with and an orange haired man that radiated nature energy.

Most of the grunts, rushed forward, intent on overwhelming the single opponent, while the Sound Four held back, to observe.

Spells, kunai, shuriken, and various jutsu, came rushing at him, and he quickly countered them all with a wood style technique that caused dozens of tree branches to explode out of the ground. Some swayed around him, to shield him from the incoming attacks, others went on the offensive, whipping out at those closest with deadly precision.

The shock of seeing actual Wood Style used in combat, stunned some of the shinobi, and Hashirama was quick to capitalize on their surprise. Within moments, a dozen men were sliced apart.

"So this is the wood style user." Kidomaru noted.

"Indeed. We cannot hold back." Jirobo agreed.

"Fine then, set that crazy cunt loose and let's go all out on this fucker." Tayuya growled.

Jirobo nodded and ran over to the strange orange haired man, who was watching Hashirama with keen interest.

"Alright, Jugo, it's time to play." Jirobo stated.

"This isn't a good idea." Jugo informed him.

"Yes, but you know what Lord Orochimaru said, with the Uchiwa's cells, he can finally cure your rage. If we do not defeat this man and rejoin him, I'm not sure if my lord will be able to defeat her on his own." Jirobo replied, earning a nod from Jugo, who focused on Hashirama.

Hashirama was quick to sense the sudden influx of nature energy, and turned his focus onto Jugo, as he begun to witness the strange man morph and change. Within moments Jugo's skin had turned a dark gray, his eyes became yellow, his teeth elongated, and spines erupted from his back.

Chakra began to churn in the air around him, massive amounts of it permeated the air, and as that was happening the Sound Four were entering their second state curse mark forms.

"That's… disgusting." Hashirama noted.

"Alright you cunt, let's see what you're made of." Tayuya shouted.

"Hey, you're an Uzumaki." Hashirama noted with a smile.

"The FUCK did you call me cunt?" Tayuya snapped in reply.

"Such language. You sound just like Riley, and Kushina… and Mito… Definitely an Uzumaki." Hashirama chided as another man was casually sliced in half by a flying branch.

"ENOUGH TALK! I'M GOING TO FORNICATE WITH YOUR EYE SOCKETS!" The deformed visage of Jugo screamed at Hashirama.

"Wh-what?" Hashirama mumbled out, wide eyed. The sudden influx of rage, from a previously calm person had surprised him. He hadn't been expecting it.

"I'M GOING TO SKULL FUCK YOU!" Jugo clarified before chakra began erupting out of the spines on his back, and he burst forward at insane speed.

"Ah, right…." Hashirama stated as he deftly dodged the strike.

"Alright, let's go. Let's see if Jugo can keep this guy back, if so, we can rush past him and rejoin Lord Orochimaru." Sakon stated earning a nod of agreement from his fellows.

Just then, all four of them felt heat begin to singe their backs. They turned back to the bridge just in time to see a massive ball of fire come rushing right towards them.

They all jumped away from the attack, and it was revealed that Itachi was the one who launched it.

"You wont be rejoining anyone. Your fight is with me." Itachi stated as he calmly approached them.

'Shit!' Was the collective thought from the Sound Four.

 **-With Madara-**

"Ha, boring!" Madara stated as he crushed three awestruck Oto warriors with a punch from the skeletal form of Susano'o.

"Hey! Don't turn you back on me!" Suigetsu growled as he flew towards Madara and tried to deliver a powerful slash to the Uchiwa's midsection.

"Keep up then." Madara chided as he deftly ducked under the swing and then followed up by delivering a bone crushing kick to Suigetsu's chest.

"Fuck!" Suigetsu howled, as he landed. " _Who the fuck is this guy? He's cutting through everyone like we're nothing!"_

"Come now, surely a swordsman of the Hidden Mist can do better." Madara prodded him. Though his face was covered, the sinister glow of his **Sharingan** could easily be seen.

"Fucking Uchiha." Suigetsu muttered as he begun to flash through handsigns.

 **-With Kushina and Arturia-**

After helping Itachi put down those that had charged onto the bridge, Kushina went to aide Arturia in fighting the Crystal magic using Guren.

Guren herself had hopped from the bridge and was currently fleeing from Arturia. While Arturia couldn't stick to the walls, she could bound between both sides of the ravine with her strength, so she was forced to bounce between either side and move fast enough to prevent gravity from sending her plummeting into the darkness below.

Kushina was quick to catch up to her and the immediately began to hammer away at Guren's defenses. Both utilized their swords, while at the same time Kushina was waiting for an opening to utilize her chakra chains to capture their opponent.

 **-With Kakashi-**

Kakashi was quick to backstep as Kabuto lashed out at him with his **Chakra Scalpels**. While he had never actually faced Kabuto before, Kakashi was quick to note that the man seemed to be holding back.

"You aren't fighting to your fullest. Are you waiting for something?" Kakashi inquired as he dodged another strike, then followed up with a slash of his own, that managed to slice a few hairs as Kabuto leaned back to avoid the strike.

"How astute. You're able to tell that I'm holding back, after just meeting me." Kabuto noted as he sent a kick at Kakashi which was quickly blocked.

"You're Kabuto Yakushi, Orochimaru's right hand man. Orochimaru doesn't make weaklings his personal guard or medic. You're obviously holding back." Kakashi responded as he hopped back and sent three kunai sailing through the air, right at Kabuto's face.

Kabuto side stepped the three blades and sent a half dozen shuriken flying towards Kakashi. "So you know me. I guess I shouldn't be surprised. The Legion has managed to pull of quite a few amazing stunts in the short time since this war began. And to answer you question, I'm not going all out because victory would earn me nothing. Killing you, would only place me directly in the path of 'her' rage, and that's somewhere I'd rather not be."

"Hmm… you know, I heard you were smart, but you hear stuff like that so often it almost becomes like a generic statement. I'm happy to see that at least some people in the world are smart enough to read between the lines. Most other people would try to kill me for the glory." Kakashi noted.

"Glory isn't what I'm after, Copy Cat ninja. Someone already went and stole what I always wanted, but they did it in such a spectacular fashion that I can't help but be mystified by them. So tell me something, while I have you attention, are the rumors true? Did she truly defeat the Four and Five Tails Jinchuriki in single combat?" Kabuto inquired with a smirk.

" _So he's curious about Riley. Despite maintaining his cover and fighting us, he still can't help but inquire about her abilities. It's just like Riley said, unless the Crystal user shows the same fascination with Riley that this one shows, I think I've found our double agent."_ Kakashi thought to himself, as the two continued to trade blows.

 **-With Itachi-**

"It hurt's doesn't it." Ukon whispered, his head growing out of Itachi's shoulders as he used Itachi's own hand to strangle the life out of him.

"The great Itachi Uchiha. How pathetic." Ukon growled with in insane grin adorning his twisted visage.

It was at that moment that fist slammed into Ukon's face.

"Snap out of it!" Came the shout from Sakon."

"Wh-what?" Ukon muttered as he found himself staring at his twin. He then turned and glanced at 'Itachi' only to find that it was actually Jirobo.

"A genjutsu." Sakon hissed as he reached out to touch his twin and draw him back into himself.

"Shit. Jirobo, why the fuck didn't you say something!?" Ukon hissed.

"You were strangling the life out of me with my own hands." Jirobo reminded him.

"Fuck." Both twins muttered. The sound of a flute being played quickly filled the air and they all glanced over in time to see Tayuya's summons marching towards Itachi.

While Tayuya was keeping him distracted with her summons, Kidomaru was racing to get behind Itachi, intent on sniping him in the back once he saw an opening.

"What now, prissy bitch. You can't beat all of us." Tayuya growled.

Itachi didn't say anything in reply, instead he raised as hand towards the three incoming behemoths. His finger tips ignited into flame and with a snap of his fingers, a powerful explosion of fire erupted all around the Doki, consuming them all.

" _What the fuck!?"_ Kidomaru thought, just as Itachi turned and made a motion with his hand. Directly in front of Kidomaru, a **Cylcone Trap** was placed, and the Sound nin, ran right into it.

"FUUUCCKKK!" Kidomaru's surprised yells tore through the air as he was sent hurtling skyward.

Once Kidomaru was airborne, Itachi turned and unleashed another bout of **Incinerate** , right on the Doki, ensuring that they were reasonably scorched, and unable to put a fight.

By then, the remaining sound four were rushing back into the fray.

Jirobo rushed forward intent on slamming the Uchiha with his incredible strength, while Sakon and Ukon moved in from the side to hit his flank. Itachi shot a glance at them, his eyes meeting with Jirobo's for a split second casting a Genjutsu on the man.

Jirobo closed in on Itachi, and with a shoulder thrust, slammed into the Uchiha, knocking him to the ground. Seeing this as his only opportunity to end this, he dove on top of the Uchiha, pinning him down, and slamming his fist into his face.

"Jirobo you fat fuck!" Tayuya snarled as she watched Jirobo pound the life out of Sakon and Ukon. She tried to rush forward and pull the fat fucker off of the twins, but by then Itachi had appeared in her path and was casually walking towards her.

She let out a string of curse as she thought up a plan. It was right at that moment when she heard a loud, bone crushing squelch. She glanced past the Uchiha and found Jirobo letting out a sigh of relief. Beneath him, the head of Sakon was crushed. His skull was literally split in two and Ukon was screaming in rage and pain.

"You fucker!" Ukon screamed. As soon as Jirobo ceased his assault Ukon seized control of his twins body, and his hands shot up and wrapped around Jirobo's throat. This time, he really was going to squeeze the life out of him.

"Damn it all." Kidomaru growled as he finally landed and took stock of the situation. He quickly focused on Itachi, and drew his bow. The Uchiha was far away and his back was turned. He seemed intend on targeting Tayuya. He quickly knocked an arrow and drew back. Right as he released, he felt a searing pain in his chest, that caused him to convulse and sent his arrow flying high of it's mark.

He glanced down, and his eyes widened in disbelief. Sticking out of his chest was a wooden tree branch. The branch slowly curled around his torso while another wrapped around his legs. Kidomaru let out a scream just as the two branches wrenched to the side, tearing him in half.

Hashirama calmly walked past the corpse and made his way over to where Ukon was crushing the life out of Jirobo's wind pipe.

With his foe distracted Hashirama was easily able to draw a kunai and drive it right into the side of Ukon's head, killing him instantly. Then, before Jirobo could recover, he knelt and slit his throat.

Tayuya had a good view of this from where she was. Seeing the rest of her squad brutally killed, did it for her, and she immediately turned and fled into he forest. She knew she no match for Itachi or the unknown wood style user.

She made it several dozen yards before Itachi materialized in front of her. She was barely able to let out a curse when she received a powerful kick to the chest which sent her flying into a tree. Before she could hit the ground, Itachi caught her by the neck. With a kunai in his other hand he quickly brought it to bare on her chest, intent on driving it up under her chest plate and into her heart.

Right before the blade connect, a hand stopped him.

Itachi's eyes widened a bit as he glanced over to the source of the one who had stopped him. He found Hashirama there.

"I'd like to have a chat with her if you don't mind. The rest have been defeated." Hashirama stated as he made a hand sign and wooden branches began to wrap around Tayuya's arms and legs.

"What the fuck! Let me go you fucking creeps!" Tayuya howled while Hashirama scanned her body for the source of the malevolent chakra she was using. Locating the curse mark on the back of her neck he quickly prepared a seal.

It only took him a moment and once he placed it, Tayuya passed out and her body returned to normal.

"Is there something special about her that I don't know about?" Itachi inquired as the First Hokage gently lowered Tayuya's body to the ground.

"She's a Uzumaki. I recognize the clan's chakra within her. I'm not sure how closely related she is, but I know she has Uzumaki blood. I don't enjoy killing. Killing family I enjoy even less. I'd like to talk to her first and see if maybe I can convince her to switch sides." Hashirama explained earning a nod of understanding from Itachi.

"What happened to the crazy one?" Itachi asked.

"He's sleeping. I was able to use my nature chakra to calm him down and put him to sleep, much like with the tailed beasts. I don't really understand it yet, but that man seems to have the ability to tap into nature chakra without being a sage. It seems that his abilities allow him to alter his body and enhance it to some degree. There is also a degree of psychosis within him as well, but I've never come across someone with those kinds of abilities. I'm interested to speak with him about them. I might be able to learn some interesting things." Hashirama answered, earning another nod.

Right then, a powerful shockwave tore through the area, emanating from the direction of where Riley and Orochimaru had run off too.

' _Shit!'_ Both of them thought at the same time.

 **-With Kushina and Arturia-**

Guren sat on her knees panting heavily, her arms were both bound by golden chains. A few meters away was Kushina. She kept her focus on the crystal user and ensured she wasn't able to move so as to prevent her from using anymore jutsu on the two.

Standing directly in front of Guren was Arturia. She had her sword placed to the woman's throat. She was just about to deliver the killing blow when a massively powerful shockwave tore through the forest nearby sending all three woman flying back several dozen meters.

This allowed Guren enough freedom of movement to break free of Kushina's chains and she quickly darted into the forest while the two woman focused on the source of the shockwave.

"That was Riley." Arturia noted.

"I know. Let's go." Kushina agreed, and both immediately dashed into the forest.

 **-With Madara-**

"I fucking hate you." Suigetsu muttered, as Madara stood over him with a smirk.

"This is fun. I can kill you as many times as I want and you'll just splash down into a puddle and reform somewhere else." Madara stated with an amused chuckle.

It was then that a shockwave tore through the area. Both were forced to anchor to the ground as the blast tore through the area.

"What the fucking hell was that?" Suigetsu managed to get out. When he looked around, he noticed that he was alone and Madara was gone.

 **-With Kakashi-**

Both men stood staring in the direction of the shockwave with wide eyes.

"I think you're lord should learn a thing or two from you about pissing Riley off." Kakashi noted.

Kabuto continued to stare for a moment before letting out a chuckle and making a sudden dash over the edge of the bridge.

Kakashi quickly shot over and watched as the man plummeted into the darkness below. For a moment Kakashi considered giving chase, but decided that if he was right and Kabuto was the double agent, it was probably for the best to let him leave.

Besides, something was happening with Riley, and he needed to see what was going on.

 **-With Riley, several minutes earlier-**

Riley had been chasing after Orochimaru for several moments. She was firing spells and weapons at him as she gave chase. The slippery serpent dodged and weaved through the forest, at times his body became like a snakes and he would actually slither through the tree with extreme speed allowing him to dodge attacks he wouldn't have been able to otherwise.

Riley was entirely focused on this fight. She fully intended to make this son of a bitch suffer for trying to kill Daphne, and on their wedding no less.

That's why she kept her head and refused to give into rage. She wasn't about to let her temper be the reason he escaped. Despite how sure she was of her own preventive measures, Orochimaru was slippery and a snake always finds a way.

He had been running a dodging for quite a while and it came a sudden surprise when he stopped, turned to face Riley and slammed his palms together.

Riley closed the distance in an instant and right before she could land a hit on him, a scream tore through the air and pierced right through Riley's soul.

Almost immediately, Riley knew she was in a genjutsu, but the voice that had carried that scream had taken her by surprise. Orochimaru had quickly retreated into the forest as another scream tore through the air, this one Riley also recognized.

Soon, more screaming filled the air, and Riley felt her eyes go wide as she turned to the source of it behind her. Before her was scene straight out of her nightmares. Her mates, her most precious people, being raped and tortured before her vary eyes.

She knew it wasn't real. She knew it was only an illusion, but those screams… This was her greatest nightmare. This was what she feared would happen to them. Her beloved mates, brutally and horrifically tortured before her eyes.

Riley felt her whole body begin to tremble. To someone who didn't know her, the wide eyed look and trembling body could be misread as terror. But to those that did know her… they would know this was rage.

How dare he?

How dare that serpent show her these things.

How dare he give a voice to the thing she feared more then anything else.

Despite knowing that it wasn't real, Riley couldn't help but feel sickened at the realization that from now on, whenever this very same scenario would pop into her head, these sounds would accompany it. Sounds she would carry with her till the day she died.

Riley was so far gone that she didn't react when the blade pierced her chest, and tore right through her heart. She was so angry at that moment that she didn't even respond to the attack.

"Hmm… all that power, yet it seems you're still just a child." Orochimaru stated. He was currently standing in front of her, the Sword of Kusanagi sticking out of her chest.

"It's alright though. I'll relieve you of that burden." Orochimaru added as he reached out towards her face, intent on stealing her eyes.

Before he could reach her though, a shockwave shot out of her front, lifting Orochimaru into the air and holding him there, much to his shock.

He found himself unable to move as he was caught up in the **Bucking Bronco** vigor.

He found himself locking eyes with Riley, and when he did, his heart nearly stopped at the killer intent pouring off of her. He eyes were red and slitted, the tomoe spun menacingly and through these eyes radiated an unearthly rage, that couldn't be matched.

A kunai quickly jumped into Riley's hand and she casually tossed it up to meet his stomach. As soon as the blade hit him Orochimaru felt himself accelerate into the ground at bone crushing speed.

He hit the ground so hard he actually embedded into it.

Riley was quick to tear the Sword of Kusanagi out of her chest and reach down to grab Orochimaru by the throat. She lifted him up, and with a lightning fast strike, sliced him in half at the waist.

She continued to hold onto the upper half, while a snake erupted out of the lower half, shooting far away from the body. The snake expanded and from it's mouth emerged a fully intact Orochimaru.

He allowed was able to get several dozen meters away from Riley only for the tree he landed next to, to vanish and in it's place, Riley appeared.

" _How?"_ Was all Orochimaru was able to think before Riley delivered a vertical slash that cut Orochimaru in half down the center.

"Recover from that." Riley snarled.

As the two half's of his body fell to the ground, Riley reached out to seize his soul, only for a blackened shade with his face, to rise up from his body.

Riley's eyes widened in disbelief.

" **Oh shit."** Kurama bellowed.

" _No!"_ Riley hissed as her arm shot out towards the specter, only for it to leer at her and tear away at impossible speeds, and disappear into the distance.

" **That was just like Voldemort."** Kurama snarled. Both him and Riley recalled one of Riley's very first memories. The one where she destroyed Voldemort's body and in it's place, a darkened shade emerged.

"No." Riley hissed out as she stared down at Orochimaru's corpse.

"No… No. No. No. No!" Riley started to mutter as her rage reached a new boiling point.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Riley screamed as she slammed her fist into the ground. The resulting explosion tore out the earth and sent a shockwave barreling out in all directions.

" **He's found a way to cheat death."** Kurama growled out.

" _Tom used many methods to cheat death. The diary he created was a horcrux. But that wasn't his only method. Orochimaru somehow learned to create a soul anchor. Until I find it… I can't absorb him. And he already knows how to possess people. He'll have a new body within days. Son of a bitch!"_ Riley thought, more to herself then to anyone within her.

It was several moments later when the first of Riley's party finally arrived. First it was Hashirama and Itachi. Followed by Madara, then Kakashi, and finally Kushina and Arturia.

They all arrived to find Riley with a pissed off look on her face, standing in the center of a massive crater.

"Riley… what happened?" Hashirama asked as they all approached.

"Orochimaru has a soul anchor out in the world. I killed his physical body but his spirit ran away before I could absorb him. I need to find and destroy his soul anchor, or focus my skill in perfecting my soul magic. Otherwise… he'll just keep coming back." Riley answered as she glanced over at them. It was obvious to all of them that she was pissed.

They all stood silently for several long moments before Madara finally stated. "What's done is done. Now we know that he's ready. We just like with Danzo, we'll destroy the Snake as many times as it takes."

After several moments Riley nodded and glanced down at the sword. She was still slightly shaken from the illusion she had been forced into, the sounds of her mate's screams echoed in her ears.

"Yeah… I'll kill his as many times as it takes." Riley replied, her hand tightening around the sword.

 **-Twenty minutes later-**

Tayuya and Jugo were quickly collected by the party. Guren had retreated fast enough to escape the wards, and Kabuto was also long gone. The bodies of the sound four were collected as well for study. As they were collecting the bodies, Riley sensed a group of shinobi enter into her wards.

"Company." Riley stated, alerting her allies to the incoming shinobi.

Several moments later and a small five-man squad of unidentified shinobi appeared and began slowly advancing towards Riley's party.

Riley didn't sense any malicious intent coming from them, so she waved off Madara and Arturia whom were eyeing the group with suspicion

"Greetings." Riley responded as she eyed the travelers with a curious look.

" _They don't seem hostile."_ Hashirama noted.

" _You're right. They seem almost like they were expecting us."_ Riley thought back as she stared at the five unknowns.

"Greetings. I apologize for just approaching you so suddenly, but we were watching that battle from a nearby ridge." One of the men stated.

"Yes. And?" Riley asked, impatiently. She was still quite angry and needed to return to her mates to 'vent'

"You're Legionaries, correct? More specifically, you're the Hero of the Burning Leaf." One of the men asked.

Riley eyed the man curiously and cocked her head.

The fact that they knew who she was and weren't displaying any type of fear indicated that they were allies of some sort.

"You seem to know me." Riley noted, letting out a sigh, and earning a nod from the three men.

"We do know you, my Lady. My name is Kenji. I am a member of Taki's Jonin rank." The lead man said with a bow.

"Taki? What the hell are you doing here?" Riley inquired.

"Intel received a tip off that some Legionnaires would be here in the Land of Grass. We've been trying to get into contact with you for a few weeks now, but all birds going out of Taki never return. We think it might have something to do with the birds directed pathway. They all seem to go missing over the Land of Rain." The Taki nin informed them.

"Rain huh? That means the Akatsuki. I wouldn't be surprised if their leader has a way to sense things entering and exiting his territory. Your messenger birds had to fly right through there to reach us, so I think you're right." Riley agreed.

"Yes. So when we heard that some Legionnaires were this close to Taki, we had to move on it." The Taki commander stated.

"Well… you've lucked out. We're here, so what is it you need?" Riley inquired.

"It's more what we're willing to offer. Taki is looking to aide the Legion and Suna in this war. We've been fighting a guerrilla war against Iwa since this conflict started, and stories from the Suna front have demoralized our enemy and allowed us to inflict more damage to them." The Taki commander stated, earning a nod of understanding from Riley and her comrades.

"So… you want to establish a line of communication with us, and begin coordinating our efforts for maximum impact." Riley guessed earning a nod from the Taki ninja.

"Yes. That's exactly what we intended."

"Alright." Riley stated as she locked eyes with the lead ninja and fired a **Legilimency** probe into his mind. With the aide of the Gravemind, she burrowed through his thoughts and quickly located the information about what he knew of the informant that had sent Taki to the bridge.

Riley wanted to know if there was another double agent in Orochimaru's ranks, or if it was possible that the same person that was aiding her, was also aiding the Taki nin.

She found that the man didn't know much. All he knew was that someone in Taki's intel division was in contact with a spy in Oto and receiving dead drops, much like Riley was.

It fit, and she quickly withdrew from the man's mind. He made a few faces, and shook his head, unaware of the mental intrusion though also feeling the head rush of having something as powerful as Riley or the Gravemind push it's way into your mind.

"You alright?" Riley inquired as the man blinked a few times.

"Yes, I'm fine. Anyway, we're here to discuss and set up a method of communication between our forces so that we can coordinate with you and Suna." The Commander stated.

"Very well." Riley said with a nod, and the group began to discuss methods of long-range communication. Messenger birds were out, as the flight path was compromised by whatever the hell was going on in Rain, and they could always just be intercepted anyway.

Several methods were tossed around, including the use of a two way mirror, and the **Patronus** **charm**. Eventually Riley told the Taki nin to head to some coordinates on the edge of the land of Waterfalls in two days time and she'd have a method for them to utilize, waiting there.

Offering their agreement, the Taki nin quickly retreated back into the forest and the Legionnaires were left to ponder what they had learned.

"Well at least we know Taki is on our side." Hashirama noted, earning a nod of agreement from Kushina.

"Yes. They've been laying low during the conflict, waging a guerrilla war against Iwa. It's smart, they don't have the manpower to fight any of the major villages alone, and with the Akatsuki hunting the tailed beasts, they're probably cautious about using the Seven tails. We'll need to take Taki's forces into consideration for future engagements. With any amount of luck, they can help us end this war, all the sooner." Riley agreed.

"So, what's the plan for communicating with them?" Kakashi inquired.

"I'm gonna make a new familiar. One that I can use to relay info to them, and it can return their own intel. But I'll want something that'll be smart enough to know if something is amiss, plus I'll need something that can keep an eye on the Seven tails. I have no idea what the Akatsuki is going to do, now that I've killed the four and fives tails, but we'll need to be on alert regardless." Riley responded, as she gazed out across the vast ravine.

"Ah, another familiar… wonderful. Will it be cute and cuddly like all the rest?" Hashirama inquired, with a sarcasm filled chuckle.

Riley looked thoughtful for a second before a cruel grin spread across her face and the smile fell from Hashirama's.

"That wasn't a challenge." Hashirama stated worriedly.

"Now you've done it." Madara muttered with a shake of his head.

Riley quickly collected her followers and brought them to **Kamui.** She then headed off into the vast expanse of her pocket dimension in search of something that was hidden there.

" **Riley, where the fuck are we going?"** Kurama inquired.

"To find an old friend." Riley responded aloud as she activated her **Byagukan** and extended her senses.

" **What old friend? There's no one else in here. The only other living thing in here, is that fucking white ra…. Oh. Oh no. You know how hard Skorge had to fight to get that damn thing to go the fuck away? And you want to talk to it? Fuck!"** Kurama bellowed, as Riley finally pinpointed her pray.

"Alright… Let's do this!" Riley cracked her neck and raced off.

Several hours later, she returned to her group with a disgruntled look on her face, and a white bunny rabbit in her arms.

Everyone turned to stare at her, and quickly noticed the content looking rabbit she had with her. Riley herself, also drew attention as her hair seemed a bit messy and their was dried blood on her clothes.

"It's a rabbit." Hashirama noted, while Madara's eyes widened comically as seeing it.

"Aww..." Kushina cooed, as she reached out to pet the rabbit only for it to hiss at her.

"Ugh!" Kushina recoiled. "The rabbit just hissed at me. Why did the rabbit hiss at me? How did the rabbit hiss?"

"Why make a familiar that looks like a rabbit?" Arturia inquired.

"I didn't. This is a demon. One that was born when I tried to resurrect a dead rabbit after the safety window of **Rinne Rebirth**. This is what happens to anything I try to bring back, after they've been dead for a certain amount of time. They come back as ravenous demons. This little guy has been running around **Kamui** for the last few months, and for reasons I cannot fathom, none of my familiars seem to be able to land a hit on this asshole." Riley explained.

"So… you captured it?" Kushina stated.

"Yes. After nearly an hour just trying to get my hands on the little fucker, I placed him under a genjutsu, had him attack a tree, and while he was literally tearing it apart, I used my magic to restrain him, and I dominated him with my Youki. Now he's my servant, and I've managed to dial back his temper a bit." Riley answered.

"But he hissed at me." Kushina remarked.

"Still got more work to do on that account." Riley said with a nod.

"Well… she's got that handled. Maybe it's time the rest of us head back, and you can focus on finishing up with your new… pet." Madara suggested. Riley gave him a nod and quickly sent everyone back to the Wind Capitol.

She then spent the better part of a day, rehabilitating the rabid rabbit. By the end of it, she was able to mellow it out and get it suited to her purposes, but it had to strange side affect of ensuring that temper wise, the rabbit would be calm, unless it was attacked, then it would immediately slip into a violent rage and kill everything around it with the rage of an archdemon.

Riley and Kurama both had no clue where this thing got that much power from. Kurama theorized though, that it was a side affect of it coming into contact with Riley's soul during it's resurrection. He theorized that while it was only a minor demon, it gained insane speed, and insane levels of aggression, from Riley. This led to a very fast, very angry rabbit, that was almost comically unbeatable.

And while he didn't actually tell Riley this, Kurama also believed that during the process, the Rabbit was imbued with an immense amount of positive energy directed towards itself, meaning that the Rabbit was not only fast, but insanely lucky. So lucky, that even Riley had difficulties catching it.

The process of resurrecting the dead using **Rinne Rebirth** as a demon, was still unknown to them, and the Rabbit was proof that it was not something they should approach lightly. Who knows what kind of creatures may return if they're corrupted by Riley's soul.

After getting the creature sorted out, she sent her newest rabbit familiar off to meet up with the Taki ninja. Aside from fixing it's temperament, she gave it the ability to inform her whenever it received scrolls, and Riley could reverse summon the scrolls on the Rabbit's body, to her position, and also send scrolls to the rabbit.

This meant it was essentially a mobile scroll exchange, with the ability to defend itself, and with the added ability to sense emotion in people, the Rabbit would know if anyone was attempting to steal from it.

Riley left it with orders, if anyone other then Taki ninja, tried to take scrolls from it, it would attack them viciously. She also left it orders to hide from non-Taki ninja. This ensured that the deadly white Rabbit, wouldn't just attack some kids on the street or something.

She also named her new pet rabbit Usagi, because it fit perfectly, and why the fuck not?.

Once that was done, she returned to the Wind capitol and after making sure that Tom was brought up to speed on the newest developments, and that Tayuya and Jugo were properly restrained and in the care of Hashirama, and Ibiki's guys, she headed back to her mates. She arrived during sunset and found them all preparing for bedtime.

"Riley, welcome back." Katie greeted her as she entered their tent.

"Your granpapas said you would be back soon." Fleur rose and approached Riley offering her a kiss, as the two met. Fleur was the first to notice that something was a bit off with Riley, and it showed with that hint of concern that tinted her dark blued eyes.

"Two days, used **Kamui** to shorten it, and it still felt like too long away from you." Riley whispered as she wrapped her arms around Fleur. Her words earned her a chuckle from the Veela, as the two held onto each other, and danced their way over to the bed. The slight look of concern remained, but Fleur refused to press the issue. Riley seemed more elated then usual to see them, which usually meant she had a bad day.

"I hope you've kept an eye on my rambunctious mates while I was gone." Riley whispered as Fleur sat on the bed. Despite her bad mood, Riley intent on having some fun. He mate's always made her feel better, and right now, she needed them to make the screams stop.

"I tried. Katie gave me a bit of trouble, she missed you dearly. And Daphne and Kaede got into a fight." Fleur informed her.

"Stop telling people that." Daphne called from the bathroom, where the two woman in question were. Daphne was undoing her hair and removing the clips from it, while Kaede was brushing her teeth.

"They had an argument?" Riley inquired.

"No… Well… I guess you could call it that." Fleur answered with a shrug.

"What did they argue about?" Riley asked.

"Well, we were all bored while you were gone so we decided to compare breasts. Let's just say Daphne is a little jealous." Fleur answered with a giggle, earning one from Luna who was also crawling into bed at that moment.

"You guys compared breasts while I was gone?" Riley asked, her bad mood momentarily forgotten.

"Well that's not all we compared." Fleur responded with a suggestive smirk.

"But I was gone." Riley repeated.

"We were bored." Fleur responded, while a smirk of amusement spread across Katie's face as she stepped up to listen to the two.

"You all stripped naked and fondled each other… while I was gone. I wasn't here to see all of my mates strip down and grope one another? Is that what you're telling me?" Riley demanded as she began to pout.

"We could repeat what happened if you want us too." Fleur offered, earning a nod of agreement from Katie, who by this point had stepped up behind Riley and began to kiss at her neck.

"All my mates got naked, and touched one another, without me needing to say anything… and I wasn't here to see it. I feel cheated." Riley muttered with a frown. By now Daphne and Kaede had both exited the bathroom, and were smirking at Riley's downtrodden visage.

"We can fix that." Katie whispered as she wrapped her arms around Riley and groped her breasts, all the while nibbling on her ear.

"I think I need a moment." Riley pouted as Katie continued to fondle her and kiss her neck.

"Aw… We're sorry Riley. You should have told us you've been having voyeuristic fantasies. If any of us had known, we'd have given you a show much sooner." Katie whispered as she slipped her hands under Riley's shirt and began to tease Riley's nipples.

At hearing that, Fleur smirked and glanced over her shoulder. Luna was sitting further up the bed, and had already unbuttoned her pajama shirt. Fleur's smirk grew predatory as she turned and started to crawl over to the dreamy eyed Ravenclaw.

A smirk began to spread across Riley's face, and with a flash of her intangibility, her clothes fell to the floor.

Once her clothes were gone, one of Katie's hands began to trail down Riley's body, while Riley watched as Luna laid on her back and rested her head in Fleur's lap and Fleur began to massage and tease at Luna's sensitive teats.

While Fleur was gently teasing Luna, her eyes flitted over to Riley, whom was watching the scene with interest. She then glanced over at Kaede and Daphne and raised an eyebrow at the two. This caught their attention and Fleur began to slide her hand down Luna's exposed chest, drifting down toward her stomach. It didn't take much guesswork to figure out what the Veela was asking, and Kaede was quick to respond.

Kaede was out of her clothes and crawling across the bed towards Luna, within several seconds.

The dreamy eyed seer let out a gasp when Kaede's fingers curled around the hem of her pajama pants, and she pulled them and her panties off.

Within moments Luna found her legs spread and Kaede's tongue drifting across her sensitive opening.

Fleur allowed herself to smirk as she continued to tease at Luna's nipples while Kaede got to work on Luna's lower regions.

By now, one of Katie's hands was firmly between Riley's legs, fingering her pussy, while her other hand teased and massaged Riley's breasts.

Riley allowed herself to moan, as she watched the erotic show. She took in everything, using this to drive away the memories of the shity day she'd had.

Daphne was quick to join in, as she crawled behind Fleur and began to peel off the Veela's shirt.

Once that was done, she quickly got to work massaging Fleur's breasts, earning a pleasured sigh from the Veela in the process.

Riley continued to watch the erotic scene for several long minutes as Katie continued to finger her. Finally Riley turned her head just enough to look back at Katie.

"Your bottoms, lose them." Riley ordered.

In reply, Katie smirked and took a few steps back. The hand that had previously been between Riley's legs, now found it's way to Katie's mouth. Riley watched intently as Katie licked her fingers clean of her sweet nectar.

The sight was enticing, and the short-lived striptease that followed, only increased Riley's desire.

Riley gave Katie a smirk as the last of her lover's clothes hit the floor, Riley then turned back to the scene of Luna being eaten out. By now, Luna was moaning loudly, it seems Kaede had found the perfect spot.

With Riley focusing her attention back on the scene at play, Katie was quick to return to her position and resume fingering and fondling her mate.

The scene played out like that for several minutes until finally Riley had an idea. Something the harem had never done before. Something that would surely get Riley's mind off of what had happened today.

Reaching one of her hands back she pressed her palm to Katie's clit and channeled some magic through it. Katie let out a pleasured gasp and stumbled back. Her eyes widened in disbelief as she spotted a cock quickly spring forth, directly above her clit.

The organ was eleven inches long and incredibly thick. Katie stared at in shock for several moments before reaching out and touching it. The organ was incredibly sensitive and she let out a gasp, as a bolt of pleasure shot right through the appendage right through to her G-spot.

When she returned her attention to Riley, she found her mate had stepped forward and was now leaning on the bed offering up her backside to Katie.

Katie found herself blushing at that. In all their times together, this was one of the few things the harem hadn't yet tried. Riley was offering herself up to be on the receiving end. The thought of taking her like that, made Katie blush.

After several seconds of hesitation, Riley glanced back at her and smiled.

Seeing Riley smile back at her, Katie allowed her hesitation to fade, and quickly stepped up to her mate. She let out a pleasured gasp as her new cock brushed against the heat of Riley's sex. By now, the rest of the harem had noticed what was happening and were all fully focused on it. Even Kaede had risen from her spot between Luna's legs to watch with interest.

" _Go on."_ Katie heard whispered into her mind, and with a final breath she pushed the head of her cock into Riley's waiting sex.

Slowly and delicately, Katie eased herself into Riley's pussy. She was slow at first, as she adjusted to the warmth and pleasure that emanated through her newest appendage.

After several seconds she was fully sheathed into Riley, and Riley glanced over her shoulder at Katie, biting her lip as she did. For a moment, Katie was surprised, aside from the immense pleasure of being inside her Archdemon lover, Katie had expected for her newly developed appendage to completely fill Riley long before she got it all in.

Katie hadn't seen Riley perform any spell, but then again, Riley's control was so good, she probably didn't need any movements to cast a spell inside of her own body. That or it could be a transformation of some sort. Regardless, Katie was surprised that she'd managed to fit all of the massive organ inside of Riley's tight pussy.

Before she began her fucking, she pushed the thought away by reminding herself that Fleur knew and had used a spell that allowed for something like this before. A bit of sex magic that allowed a woman's womanhood to adapt to her mate's cock. Fleur used this spell on herself and her fellow mates whenever Riley was starting to feel aggressive and began using a longer thicker cock. This spell basically made it so a woman's vagina could magically stretch or condense to accommodate the full of her partner's cock, both big and small, thus ensuring that no matter what the man's size was, the woman would always feel full and satisfied. And as an added bonus, if he was big, or in this case, when Riley was using a bigger cock, it prevented injuries. In a funny way it kinda made a woman's pussy like a bottomless bag, that could magically stretch to allow a cock even as long as a foot to fully fit into a woman without hurting them.

Sadly it did nothing to stop the soreness from being reamed for hours, as Katie had experienced many times before, but at the least it prevented tearing and thus they never had to worry about Riley accidentally hurting them while she was in a frenzy. At least, not with her dick.

Slowly, Riley started to move her hips, and Katie responded. At first the two were slow and gentle as they both got used to the different feeling, but once they got used to it, Katie began to pick up speed, and within moments she was gyrating her cock in and out of Riley's drenched sex.

The others watched the scene with great interest and some like Fleur and Daphne, actually began to masturbate, the scene of watching the two fuck, was far too erotic for them not to be unbelievably turned on.

Several minutes of this went by before Katie let out a gasp and clutched at Riley's hips. Riley let out an erotic purr of delight as she felt Katie release deep inside of her. For a moment, Riley considered drawing in the magic, that was carried in those reproductive cells, and allowing herself to get pregnant, but in the end she kept herself in check. She still had things she had to do, and she doubted Katie was ready to become a parent just yet, or at least more of one then she already was.

Katie found herself panting as Riley lifted herself off the bed, being vary careful to keep Katie's engorged member inside of her as she did. Once raised high enough Katie wrapped her arms around Riley and pulled her close. Riley smiled as she felt Katie's lips brush her shoulders and her arms wrap around her chest.

After a few seconds of basking in the warmth of her mate's embrace, Riley focused on her other mates. Her tails quickly shot out, each one aiming for their womanly parts. With the same bit of magic she had used earlier, the four of them quickly found themselves with meaty organs, matching Katie's.

"Who's next?" Riley said with a smile, earning blushes and feral grins from her mates.

An hour went by, and Riley found herself bucking wildly as her five mates took her every which way a woman could be taken. Daphne lay on her back, with Riley riding her, Katie was behind Riley taking her ass. Meanwhile, Fleur and Kaede were both being jerked off by Riley, and Luna was getting a blowjob from her as well. And on top of all of this, Riley was using her tails to fuck all five of them.

Needless to say, the harem was very loud as Riley pushed her mates to their final collective orgasm. Being that she was taking all of them at once, when she finally reached her peak, her youki unleashed a wave of pleasure that forced all five of them to orgasm at once, along with her.

"Gods..." Luna gasped out as she ran her hands over Riley's head. Sexual fluids and sweat covered the Archdemon's body, and even as they all came down from their collectively powerful orgasm, Riley quickly took Luna's cock back into her mouth and began cleaning off Luna's cock of any cum. Once done, Riley started licking the cum off her hands, arms and shoulders, courtesy of Fleur and Kaede.

"Alright, it's official, I now have a complete understanding as to why guys want this all the time." Katie said as she rested her head on Riley's shoulders. In response, Riley brought up the hand that had been jerking Fleur off, and allowed Katie to finish cleaning it, earning an enticing look from Fleur who found the scene sexy.

"Next time we have to find a way for one of us to fuck you, while you're fucking one of us." Kaede offered with a smirk, earning one from Riley as well.

"Naughty girl. I think I have a few positions in mind where zat might work." Fleur offered with a giggle.

Kaede continued to smirk, and her smirk turned predatory when Riley crawled over to her and the two met in a searingly passionate kiss. If their was one place that Kaede felt truly free and open, it was in the bedroom with Riley and her fellow mates. When Riley looked at her, her eyes were always filled with love or passion or lust, and all those things made the Diclonius Queen feel good about herself.

Riley's mates rarely if ever mentioned the one thing about Kaede's appearance that she was sensitive about, and when they did, it was always how her horns made her look cute. About the worst thing they had ever said about her horns, was that when she was eating one of them out, her horns sometimes got in the way, and prevented them from closing their legs. Though even then, Kaede was able to deliver a quick witted response that earned her praise from them all when she said, 'that was the point'.

Needless to say, with each passing day, Kaede's friendship with her fellow mates grew, and her comfort around the grew as well. She wasn't shy at all in the bedroom, and displayed a level of confidence that only Fleur and Riley possessed.

Even now, Kaede could feel her fellow mates eyeing her and Riley as the two met in a passionate kiss, and the mere thought of their eyes drifting over the two with envy, filled her with pride.

"This was fun. I definitely look forward to next time." Daphne stated as Riley and Kaede separated.

"As do I." Riley agreed as she moved to settle into bed. Her mate's quickly settled around her as they all tucked in for a well deserved rest. By now, the magic supporting their extra appendage had faded and they all returned to normal. Riley went to sleep that night without the screams that had been haunting her all day. Just as they had always managed, her mates drove back the nightmares and made her feel amazing and loved. She slept far better that night then any night in recent memory.

The next morning, a legionnaire stopped by and informed Riley that Gaia was looking to speak with her.

Hearing that, Riley couldn't help but notice the smirk all of her mates shared. It wasn't hard to guess that they knew something she didn't so she quickly set out to meet with the Kazekage and see what her friend wanted.

After several minutes of walking, Riley arrived at the building where Gaia was staying. She was let in and escorted to the Kazekage's makeshift office. She was led in and Gaia immediately sent her guards away.

"I heard you needed to speak with me." Riley noted once the others were out of the room.

"Yes. I hear you managed to make contact with out allies in Taki. That's good to hear. And… I heard about Orochimaru." Gaia noted as she offered Riley a seat across from her desk.

"Yes, it seems my informant within Oto is trying to assist more then just me. He or she must realize the balance of power is shifting. That or they've lost faith that Orochimaru can win this war. As for the Snake himself… there's little else I can offer at the moment. We're still working on a plan, I'll let you know once we have a direction to go." Riley replied as she took a seat.

"Well, I'll take any sort of boon we can get. It'll be another week before we're ready to launch our counter-offensive and by that time we can be sure that Iwa will have dug in heavily in the territory they've managed to capture." Gaia stated, earning a nod of agreement from Riley.

"We'll roll over them. They've lost both their Jinchuriki, and another Tsuchikage. All we need to do is hit them hard and shatter what little of their resolve that remains. Once done, they'll crumble, just like stone." Riley said with a devilish smirk.

"I agree. Now, on to more personal matters." Gaia stated as she rose from her seat.

"Oh? So we're not discussing business anymore?" Riley inquired, though given her mate's earlier reactions, she knew that there was something deeper then just simple battle discussions.

"Well, yes and no. I wont dance around the issue Riley. The Daimyo has asked me to extend an offer for a marriage alliance between you and I. He believes that a unity between us would be highly beneficial to both out lands. The leader of Sunagakure, along with one of the Commanders of the Legion and a powerful lord, he believes having us married would serve to help unify our people and allow the Land of Wind and Britain to march forward into the future, together." Gaia explained as she stepped around her desk and sat on the edge next to Riley.

"I see. Well… what do you think of this?" Riley inquired, and Gaia almost let out a chuckle. Just as Daphne had said, that was Riley's first question. She allowed a smile to cross her face as she locked eyes with Riley.

"I understand the benefits of such a thing. I believe a marriage between us could help our people greatly and ensure that Suna and the Legion hold powerful ties in the future. Politically speaking, it's a wise move and a valuable one." Gaia replied.

"And personally?" Riley asked.

"Personally… I like you Riley. I pretty sure you've realized this already. I care for you, and if I've interpreted your flirting correctly, you like me too. I'll admit I do have feelings for you, and I wouldn't mind being married to someone like you." Gaia answered with a blush even as she held Riley's gaze.

Riley looked thoughtful for a moment before reaching her hand out. "Here, come with me. There's something I need to show you."

Gaia looked a bit surprised by that but accepted Riley's hand. She quickly found herself tugged into **Kamui** alongside Riley, and the two found themselves standing in an open field.

"Where are we?" Gaia inquired as she glanced around.

"This is **Kamui**. A pocket dimension that I can access utilizing my eyes. Here, I am god. I can alter the flow of time, radically change the landscape, physics, bend to my whim here. I use it for training. Here I can spend months, even years training while only a few days pass on the outside. By now I'm almost a century old with how much time I've put into it." Riley explained earning a shocked look from Gaia.

"Nearly a century? But… how…?" She sputtered out and then, right before her eyes, blackened wings erupted from Riley's back.

"I'm not human, Gaia." Riley stated as her more demonic features took hold.

" **I Fucking Called It!"** The One tails shouted in Gaia's mind, while she reeled back in surprise.

"Riley… how… how did you get those wings?" Gaia stuttered out in disbelief.

"I made them, when I chose to take on the form of an angel." Riley answered.

Gaia gawked for a few moments before it finally clicked. "You… you're the Angel of Carnage."

"Yes." Riley replied.

"H-how?" Gaia managed to get out.

"Long story short, I made a deal with the Nine Tailed Fox to become a tailed beast. I was born human, but I'm not anymore, and I haven't been since I was little." Riley replied like it was no big deal.

" **Hot damn, why didn't I think of that? An immortal host means I don't have to be sealed again."** The One Tails said like it was the most brilliant idea in the world.

"So… you're the angel? The Angel of Carnage, I mean." Gaia asked as she tentatively approached and touched one of Riley's wings.

"Yes. I took on the title so that I could put the fear of the heavens into the scum of our world. I also used it to hide my identity to protect my loved ones." Riley answered.

Gaia was just now getting her composure back. The feeling of Riley's feathers was bringing her out of her shock. They felt real, and burned brightly as her hand drifted over them. It was honestly beautiful in it's own unique way.

After a few seconds she pulled back and locked eyes with Riley. "You destroyed Konoha." It wasn't a question.

"Members of the Leaf council sent poison to the families of my friends in Britain. Katie's mother was killed because of it, and I was too late to revive her. I destroyed them in retaliation for that." Riley told her.

"They… attacked your mate's families." Gaia stated as her eyes drifted off and she remembered Daphne's warning. It was obvious that Riley's mates knew she was the Angel and knew what she had done. That's why Daphne warned her about Riley's temper and what she would do to anyone that dare bring harm to one of her mates.

Someone killed the mother of one of Riley's precious people, and in retaliation, Riley killed millions. Daphne had been entirely serious when she had given that warning to Gaia, and only now did Gaia fully understand.

"I like you Gaia, and I wouldn't mind being married to you. However, I'm not going to let you walk into this blind to what's really going on. If we're to be married then I want you to know this, and know it up front." Riley stated.

Gaia stared off for a moment. She seemed to be deep in thought. After several seconds she let out a sigh. "You killed my father."

"Yes. After the Yule ball I read his mind. He intended to come after my mates to get at me." Riley explained.

"I see. I'm not mad. That you killed him I mean. I'm not mad about it. I'd have killed him myself, if given the chance. But there in lies a problem, you killed the last Kazekage. He was an ass, and a monster, but he was still Kazekage." Gaia stated as she returned her gaze to Riley's.

"You want me to apologize?" Riley inquired as she folded her arms across her chest.

"No. I don't want you to apologize. I just want you to listen and to understand something very clearly." Gaia said, her eyes becoming cold and focused.

"And that is?" Riley asked.

"I am Kazekage. If anyone in my village tries to hurt you, or your mates, it'll be on my orders. Because if it isn't, I'll kill them myself. I have so many questions for you. There's so much I want to know… but I don't care about you being the Angel. I don't care that you're not human. I've been a monster all my life. Being with another monster is about as normal as it can get for someone like me. All I care about is making sure you understand, that Suna is my responsibility. So long as you allow me to take care of any issues that should arise from my village, then I see no problem in agreeing to this marriage." Gaia explained, earning a small smile from Riley.

" **She's putting her foot down. Remind you of someone?"** Kurama inquired with a smirk.

An image of a certain blonde haired Ice Queen passed through Riley's head, and her smile grew just a bit more.

"I'll agree to that. If anyone in your village causes trouble for me, I'll let you know. But… if we're making things clear for each other, then there's something I want to make clear for you as well." Riley stated as she stepped towards Gaia.

"And what would that be?" Gaia inquired as Riley stepped very close to her.

My mates..." Riley began as she reached out and pulled Gaia close to her, earning a slightly surprised look from the Kazekage. "Are off limits. No one touches what's mine. If some assholes in you village want to make trouble I'll refrain from taking action and make sure you know it. But! The second anyone, Suna resident or not, touches a hair on one of my mate's heads, all bets are off. I'll kill anyone who tries to hurt them."

Gaia took a breath as she stared deep into Riley's eyes. After several seconds, she let the breath out and placed her hands, gently on Riley's hips.

"I understand. Just know this… if anyone tries to hurt my mate either, they'll have to deal with me. I don't care what flag they fly." Gaia responded with fire in her eyes.

The two stared into each others eyes for several long moments before finally, Riley broke the standoff with a sudden a passionate kiss.

Gaia was quick to return the kiss, showing the true level of her affection in the process.

"I have so many questions." Gaia whispered as they parted.

"Baby steps first. I'll show you all the in's and out's." Riley whispered back with a sensual grin.

"That's not what I meant." Gaia noted with a blush as she realized what Riley was referring too.

"That'll all come quickly too." Riley added as she once again pressed her lips to Gaia's.

The two quickly lost themselves as they continued to make out. There would be time for discussions later. For now, they had some personal business to attend too.

And while that was going on, on the inside Kurama and Shukaku were left staring at one another, both almost literally sharing a mindscape since their hosts were lip locked.

" **So… how long until we're parents?"** Shukaku inquired.

" **Fucking great. This is a package deal isn't it?"** Kurama muttered.

" **Yep. You get to enjoy my company from now on. Hey! While I've got you here, let's hear about that deal you made with your host."** Shukaku replied with a look of excitement.

Kurama let out a sigh, but consented to giving an explanation.

 **-Meanwhile a short while later-**

Three Taki ninja walked into the office of Shibuki, the leader of Takigakure. He glanced up from his paperwork and nearly laughed out loud. Two of the three men were perfectly all right, while the third was heavily bruised, with several bandages and in his arms was a white rabbit with red eyes.

"What's up with the rabbit?" Shibuki inquired.

"A method of communication between us and our allies in Wind. This rabbit can receive scrolls from it's master and any scroll we give it can be reverse summoned by her. It's also quite the capable fighter." The leader of the trio noted as he handed a scroll to his leader with all the information on how the rabbit functioned.

"I can see that." Shibuki noted as he eyed the injured member of their team.

Shibuki quickly read the contents of the scroll and after a few moments summoned Fu to his office.

"Yeah?" She inquired with a smile as she entered into the office.

"I have a mission for you. This rabbit here is vital to our communication with our allies in the outside. Take it up to the tree and guard it there. Whenever it receives a scroll, bring it down here, and I'll let you know if we need to give it one." Shibuki stated as he handed Fu the scroll with the instructions.

"Okay." Fu replied with a cheerful smile.

Several minutes later, she found herself up in her tree house. She was knelt down in front of the White Rabbit staring it in the eyes.

"It's evil." Fu noted.

" **It's a demon."** The Seven tails agreed.

"This isn't gonna end well, is it?" Fu asked the rabbit earning a demonic twinkle in it's eye in response.

"Eh..." Fu recoiled when she saw that.

The White Rabbit just stared at her. It's duty clear. It had a purpose in life now, and way to satiate it's ravenous hunger.

 **-Meanwhile at around the same time-**

"So… what have we learned?" Orochimaru's dark master inquired as the shadow of Orochimaru hung in the air before him.

Orochimaru didn't answer. He was far too busy thinking. He had stabbed Riley through the heart with his poisoned sword. The fact that she didn't drop dead immediately surprised him. The fact that she didn't seem to be affected by it at all, was ever more shocking.

" _She's not human."_ Orochimaru thought to himself. He knew it was true. No one could survive something life that. He needed to do more research. He knew he had broken something when he placed that Genjutsu on her. She was angry before, but now… the ease and speed with which she annihilated him…

He needed a plan, and soon.

 **-To be continued-**

 _ **Alright there's the next chapter. Sorry it took so long but It's one of my longest yet. Hope you enjoy, and yay Gaia is now part of the harem.**_


End file.
